<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School watches Assassination Classroom by TheSteinsGateFormula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225712">School watches Assassination Classroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula'>TheSteinsGateFormula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watching the future and trying not to mess up the timeline [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime/Manga Fusion, Apocalypse Prevented, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Study, Characters React, Characters React to Fandom, Characters watch their own show, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Original Character(s), Spoilers, These kids have to learn how to get along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu travels twenty years into the past to try to undo the apocalypse, but due to an unforeseen error, the whole of the third year of Kunugigaoka Junior High School has been brought along for the ride and are now trapped in a time-bubble for three days...things weren't off to a great start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watching the future and trying not to mess up the timeline [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2285054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Characters Watch/Read Canon, Characters Watch/Read Canon/Fanon, Dhakiya, Reading and Watching, Rishi's Fanfic Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: also known as Don't Skip the Prologue!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So guess who's story nearly got deleted due to a Wattpad glitch?<br/>I'll be backing this one up here and then posting regularly alongside the main site it's on. So expect a chapter dump.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The purpose of this story is for non-profit entertainment purposes only.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> All Episode <span class="u">dialogue and characters </span>belong to Author Yusei Matsui (2012), publishers Shueisha's: <em>Weekly Shonen Jump</em>, and Anime producers Funimation (2015)</b>
</p><p><br/>
<b>Also, this story will have spoilers from chapter one, so make sure you've read the manga or seen the entire anime before reading this. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Prologue: also known as </b>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Don't Skip the Prologue!</span>
  </b>
</p><p>The Old Campus of Kunugigaoka Junior High sits on top of the mountain, with a clear blue sky making the woods seem greener.</p><p>Karma Akabane was relaxing on the stone steps, reclining back as he stretched. "Hmm, well this definitely beats being the main circus attraction." He smiled slyly before he let out a yawn.</p><p>It was quiet up here, one of the small perks, you could hear the birds and crickets. It was actually really relaxing—</p><p>A huge blast of air knocked Karma off the steps as a purple portal opened up 30 feet above him.</p><p>"What the!" Karma shouted, rolling down the steps. He winced when he hit the ground, his clothes soiled from the dirt, and a few bruises on his cheek.</p><p>Then a burnt up looking egg-shaped spaceship actually came out of the portal.</p><p>Alright, that was definitely <em>one</em> of the strangest things he'd seen this week.</p><p>Karma's eye widened briefly but then narrowed. "So much for quiet." He sighed and rubbed his head.</p><p>The spaceship landed on the grass, creating a wave of wind that blew his hair out of place.</p><p>Karma got to his feet and hid his  switchblade behind his back; unlike the others, he didn't shy away from real blood.</p><p>The hatch of the ship was lifted up by a grey slender arm. The pilot crouched like a predator before they jumped up in the air—Karma's eyes narrowed—and landed on the ground with well-practised precision.</p><p>Karma smiled with gritted teeth, "If you're looking for the octopus he took off that way." He pointed his knife over his shoulder. "But, if you wanna play, I'm game."</p><p>The figure rose up, making it easier for him to see.</p><p>"It is a lot more complicated than that, I'm afraid," the voice was sweeter and gentler than he'd expected.</p><p>He frowned and took a step closer.</p><p>The pilot was a woman, not human, but sort of like an android with a human face. She was tall, around 5'7 probably, and was wearing a worn out green tactical jumpsuit that exposed her metal arms and legs.</p><p>Her face, though, was that of a young Japanese girl with bright pink hair tied up in pigtails, kind of a contrast but...</p><p>Then she smiled at him. "We don't have much time, Karma-kun."</p><p>(What the hell!?)</p><p>He stiffened. "How did you—?"</p><p>Her smile vanished when the weird pink bracelet on her wrist beeped. "I only have 3 minutes," she said sternly. "And, the entire future depends on me getting this right," her voice rose, curling her hands into fists. "Now, where is the rest of Class E?"</p><p>Karma blinked, lost for words for a second before he shook his head. "Hold on, who are you supposed to be anyway!?"</p><p>(If she's part of the Ministry of Defence then they'd really improved their budget.)</p><p>The robot froze, confused. "Don't you recognise my face?" her voice wavered.</p><p>Karma jerked his knife at her. "Does it<em> look</em> like I have any idea?"</p><p>"But, it's me, <em>Ritsu!</em>" Her composer slipped. "I'm from the future—oh, no. No, no, no!" She hastily started poking the bracelet on her wrist, turning on an orange hologram. "Am I too early!?"</p><p>Karma's brow furrowed, lowering his arm a fraction when he saw how worked up she was getting.</p><p>(Just who the hell was this girl?)</p><p>He looked up when the purple portal above made a grumbling noise and closed in on itself.</p><p>Ritsu From the Future looked up in horror. "Oh, crap!" It kind of looked like she was sweating. "Where are they?!" she rushed over to him. "Please, Karma-kun!" She looked close to tears.</p><p>Karma's face scrunched up. "They're at Assembly, geez!" He raised his hands up.</p><p>She sucked in a gob of air. "We don't have much time, come on!"</p><p>"Hey, wait for a second!"</p><p>She flung him up in the air and into her spaceship like a basketball. "Come on!"</p><p>Karma hit the soft mat of the inside of the ship and groaned.</p><p>Ritsu jumped in after him and closed the hatch as she landed in the comfy looking pilots chair and started pressing lots of buttons on the console.</p><p>Karma shakily got to his feet, clutching his bruised head. "Bitch," he hissed, shaking his head, trying to regain his bearings.</p><p>He looked around the ship, it was bare, minus the front area which had a single pilot's seat and the tinted front window.</p><p>"Hold onto something," Ritsu ordered as she pushed some kind of gearstick next to her.</p><p>"Huh?" Karma looked over at her.</p><p>Then, suddenly the ship shifted quickly, knocking him off his feet.</p><p>******</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement, holding his handwritten copy of the Student Council newsletter.</p><p>"Oh, we got handouts, please continue, sir!" Isogai spoke up, polite as usual.</p><p>Student council member, Araki, looked flustered. "What? N-no way. How?" he yelled before he glared at the rest of the students. "Hey, now, who killed out fun!?" said without thinking. "Uh, ahem, I mean..." He cleared his throat quickly. "Let us continue—"</p><p>But, he never got the chance when an egg-shaped spaceship burst through and knocked the two wide assembly doors off their hinges.</p><p>"It's a bomb!" one student shrieked.</p><p>Nagisa's jaw dropped as he and the rest of the students ran for cover, and Koro-sensei's disguise slipped off when he moved forward to protect them.</p><p>"Ahhh!"</p><p>The students were yelling and screaming and Araki dived off the stage in fright.</p><p>The ship never hit them though. It hovered in the air above them and slowly lowered to the floor as the students gave it more than enough room.</p><p>"Everybody back away!" Karasuma yelled, moving in front of Koro-sensei who was shielding the rest of Class E with his large bulk.</p><p>"Is that guy yellow?!" a girl from the crowd yelled.</p><p>Nagisa winced.</p><p>(Oh, crap.)</p><p>The ship hit the ground with a thud that echoed.</p><p>The whole assembly was silent.</p><p>Then the hatch of the craft opened and suddenly a woman—wait, no, was that a robot?!—jumped out of the craft.</p><p>"Identify yourself," Karasuma ordered, tenser than they ever seen him before.</p><p>"Oh, no please! No one panic!" The pink hair woman (wait she looked kind of young). "I'm not here to hurt anyone!" She raised her arms peacefully.</p><p>"Likely story!" Professor Bitch withdrew a gun: a <em>real </em>one.</p><p>(So much for keeping this a secret.)</p><p>Karasuma was livid. "Don't escalate the situation?"</p><p>"I'M PROTECTING MY STUDENTS!" she shouted back.</p><p>(Oh God...)</p><p>"Oh, man..." Karma emerged from the craft rubbing his head. "That was rough."</p><p>"Karma-kun!" Nagisa yelled.</p><p>"Karma-kun, what are you doing in there?!" Koro-sensei scolded, waving his tentacles frantically.</p><p>Karma looked over at them and waved. "Oh, hey, guys."</p><p>"Okay, let's all just calm down!" the woman/girl tried to placate, as the thing on her wrist beeped. "I'm from the future and—"</p><p>The bracelet on her wrist, let out an ear-piercing beep.</p><p>"Ahhh!" The students covered their ears in pain.</p><p>The robot woman winced. "Oh...crap."</p><p>A bright light exploded from her bracelet, nearly blinding them all.</p><p>Nagisa shut his eyes quickly and felt a strange vibration ripple across the room and temporarily block out all the sound.</p><p>The lights exploded above them, spraying shards of glass.</p><p>Some of the students started screaming.</p><p>Then it was over and the whole assembly hall was tinted a pale blue</p><p>Nagisa looked around as the rest of the students hesitantly began to look up.</p><p>The first thing that caught his eye was that outside, the <em>birds</em> were frozen.</p><p>He gasped, taking a step closer, the door had been blown wide open so it was easy to see outside, and for a second he just thought it was his imagination, but... those birds weren't moving or making a sound. There was just silence.</p><p>"Oh, no..."</p><p>Nagisa turned back to the robot that was slumped on the ground.</p><p>"How did I miscalculate..." She buried her face in her metal hand. "I had everything planned out."</p><p>"What are you talking about?!" Professor Bitch snapped, walking over.</p><p>"She said she's Ritsu From the Future," Karma said, sliding down the spaceship, and then dusting himself off.</p><p>(Future?)</p><p>Nagisa stared at Ritsu in awe. "You're from the future?"</p><p>Ritsu sighed deeply, nodding. "Yes, but, I have made an extreme error..."</p><p>The rest of the students moved closer in, focusing on her until a number of them finally clocked onto the second anomaly in the room; the giant yellow octopus looking at the creature in teachers' robe.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"</p><p>Koro-sensei flinched back and turned purple from panic. "Ah! No, I'm a teacher! A member of the faculty. No need to worry!" he spoke at nearly Mach 20. "Don't panic!"</p><p>The rest of Class E hunched over in defeat.</p><p>"Well, there goes that Ten billion." Hiroto sighed, looking blue like the rest of the class.</p><p>"I had a great plan lined up and everything," Kataoka despaired.</p><p>"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Student Council President, Asano stepped forward, crossing his arms. His four friends and fellow council members standing behind him.</p><p>Koro-sensei stopped rambling and grew still, while Karasuma sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I'm from the future," Ritsu said calmly, standing up. "But, not the kind of future you'd like." She smiled sadly and looked around the room. "You may find this hard to believe, and I won't blame you, but I came here to the past to stop a disaster from happening fifteen years from now." She pointed to her ship. "And that is my time machine."</p><p>The school was silent, staring at the ship in amazement.</p><p>Then the homeroom teacher of Class B, Etsuko-san, a plump woman with slicked-back hair, stepped forward. "What do you mean save the future?"</p><p>Ritsu curled her hands into fists and touched her bracelet. "Koro-sensei...That yellow man over there is a human mutation." She projected a large holograph of a wasteland future with a city in ruins. "In fifteen years, the research that created him with spur a virus which will infect 75% of the world's population."</p><p>The projection showed mutated... they didn't even look human anymore, they were a cross between a squid and some kind of savage monster.</p><p>"I'm gonna be sick..." whispered a girl behind Student Council Secretary Ren.</p><p>"It will be named Virus D26, created on May 6th," Ritsu told them, closing the projection. "Once the virus takes hold of you, you become feral..."</p><p>"Ah, fuck," someone gasped.</p><p>"Shit," whispered Professor Bitch, lowering her gun.</p><p>Even Karasuma looked horrified. "My God..."</p><p>Tsuchiya, a pretty, long-haired, girl from Class A shoved herself to the front. "Then how are we supposed to stop it?!" she snapped, trembling from anger. "We're Junior High kids!"</p><p>Nagisa's stomach twisted, but then he looked at his class and was reminded what a group of Junior High kids could do.</p><p>Ritsu eyed her calmly. "Well, actually, I never intended to involve anyone outside of E Class."</p><p>Tsuchiya bristled along with the rest of the students.</p><p>"WAIT, WHAT!"</p><p>Ritsu smiled sheepishly. "As I said, I miscalculated." She turned around to face E Class. "Everything you..." She faltered, smiling a little more softly. "We, accomplished, set up the events of the future." She looked back at the other students. "After much thought, I realised the past the key to saving the future!" She grinned. "So, I collected memories from everyone who had some kind of impact on our Class."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. (Wait, she said our class, so was she one of their classmates in the future?)</p><p>"<em>Our</em> class...?" Isogai repeated, frowning.</p><p>Ritsu nodded and showed another video, fast-forwarded pieces of footage of them.</p><p>"Hey! That's us!" Okajima yelled, pointing at the projected.</p><p>"We noticed, dumbass!" one student heckled.</p><p>Okajima's cheeks flushed, glaring.</p><p>"Hey! Shut up, shithead!" Terasaka waved his fist.</p><p>"Be quiet, all of you," Karasuma crossed his arms.</p><p>Ritsu ended the projection. "When I gathered all the memories I needed, I compiled together along with some relevant security footage and then separated everything into 47 episodes." She smiled brightly. "<em>And</em>, took a few artistic liberties in the creative process."</p><p>(Episodes? Artistic liberties?)</p><p>"The purpose was to use them to explain the next coming year," Ritsu said. "I've already examined the footage over ten thousand and twenty times..." Her gaze lowered in shame. "But I lack the capacity to find a solution." She looked at Class E. "Finding solutions to illogical and presumed impossible scenarios was always Class E's speciality."</p><p>"Seriously?" Takada exclaimed in disbelief, but nearly everyone ignored him.</p><p>"We need to review the footage, examine the details we may have missed, and help save the future," Ritsu smiled at them with determination. "Will you help?"</p><p>"What kind of class would we be if we didn't help a fellow classmate?" Koro-sensei said warmly, placing a tentacle on her shoulder.</p><p>Ritsu's smile brightened. "Thank you!"</p><p>"Again, SERIOUSLY?"</p><p>Nagisa shared a look with Class E, as their faces began to light up. "Yeah, we'll help."</p><p>"Yeah, let's do this!" Rio shouted, jumping up.</p><p>"We were going to try and save the world anyway." Sugino shrugged, smiling.</p><p>"Uh, can we pass?"</p><p>Ritsu and the rest of Class E looked at the other students.</p><p>The Student Council didn't voice their agreement but they were silent like the rest of the students, unsure of what they were getting themselves into.</p><p>Ritsu smiled sheepishly, turning to them. "Unfortunately we're trapped in this assembly hall together."</p><p>It took a second for that to sink in.</p><p>"WAIT, WHAT!"</p><p>Ritsu rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Do you remember that blinding light?" She sighed. "That was the time bubble activating which seals us in this hall frozen in time for three days..."</p><p>Nagisa tensed, looking back outside at the still birds, as a bead of sweat dripped down his cheek.</p><p>The rest of the students looked in the same direction.</p><p>"Oh, shit she's right!"</p><p>"I don't even have cell phone reception!"</p><p>"This has to be a dream!"</p><p>A majority of the students dissolved into screaming.</p><p>"Now let's all just calm down, students!" Etsuki tried to placate.</p><p>"I'm getting out of here!" Tanaka made a run for the door.</p><p>"Hey wait a minute!" Ritsu yelled.</p><p>When Tanaka hit the edge of the time bubble it moved like jelly and threw him across the room.</p><p>"AHHH!" Tanaka was flying through the air.</p><p>"I got him!" Koro-sensei reached out and quickly caught the chubby boy in a cat's cradle of tentacles.</p><p>"What the—AHH!" Tanaka flailed about in the tentacles. "What the hell are these things?"</p><p>Karma laughed. "Someone get a picture!"</p><p>Ritsu sighed, shaking her head. "Escape isn't possible, not even for me."</p><p>"Then why didn't you activate it?" Asano rebuked sharply, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"It's an automatic whiplash of the time travel," she explained. "Once landing the bubble activates within five minutes. The only thing I was able to alter was how far it covers." Ritsu sighed again. "I originally set the coordinates for the Old Campus building." She scratched her head. "And this assembly hall is practically the same size."</p><p>At the back Koro-sensei gently placed Tanaka on the ground, the boy let out a scream and ran back to where the rest of Class D was.</p><p>"So the only way to get out is to wait the three days?" Nagisa said, frowning.</p><p>Ritsu nodded. "This does work as an advantage as well, since it means we'll be able to watch all the episodes in two days." She clapped her hands together excitedly.</p><p>The other students weren't as excited.</p><p>"Um, how long exactly are these...episodes?" Okada asked timidly.</p><p>Ritsu tapped her chin. "Approximately 18 to 23 minutes, which means it should take only 24 hours or less to finish them all if we include bathroom breaks."</p><p>"TWENTY FOUR HOURS!"</p><p>"Well, obviously we'd need to divide the time evenly," Ritsu added helpfully.</p><p>Nagisa clutched his head like it was going to overload.</p><p>"So, are we doing this or what?" Karma spoke up, stepping forward with his hands stuffed in his pocket. "Because if we've got to get through that many episodes, we need to get on with it."</p><p>The whole school was silent for a moment.</p><p>"We still don't know if we can trust you," Professor Bitch said darkly, narrowing her gaze.</p><p>Ritsu stiffened but then smiled. "True, but considering you all outnumber me to one, and you have Koro-sensei on your side, I doubt I'll pose much of a threat to him protecting you."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded firmly, standing next to Nagisa.</p><p>Professor Bitch faltered, staring at her warily. "Okay...good point." She stuffed her gun back into her white blazer. "But, try anything funny and you're scrap parts."</p><p>Ritsu bowed her head respectfully. "Yes, of course."</p><p>"Yeah, but wait!" Araki pointed at Koro-sensei. "You haven't explained what that t-thing is!"</p><p>"I'm a teacher!" Koro-sensei protested.</p><p>"Like hell you are!" said Ono Kensaku, the homeroom teacher of Class D.</p><p>"Yes, um, <em>what </em>are you?" Etsuki asked nervously.</p><p>The rest of the E class stood on guard.</p><p>"That's be explained in the first episode," Ritsu said, smiling. "But first, I need one last piece." She walked over to a flustered Koro-sensei. "Sir, I know this is an intrusion, but I need some of your memories to complete the memory bank."</p><p>The rest of the students were struck silent while Koro-sensei stared down at Ritsu thoughtfully for a moment.</p><p>"...Yes, of course," he said warmly, nodding. "Take whatever you need."</p><p>Ritsu nodded and then pulled out a thin-looking Smartphone. "Please stare directly at the screen for two seconds."</p><p>Nagisa watched in fascination along with the others as Koro-sensei stared at the phone, then after exactly two seconds there was a flash of light from the camera.</p><p>"There," Ritsu said, lowering the phone. "Thank you, sir, that's all I need." She looked over at the rest of the students. "Now, are there any chairs or mats in close proximity that we can use?"</p><p>There was another small hesitation, as everything started to sink in.</p><p>"There are mats stored underneath the stage." Asano sighed, scrutinising Ritsu intently. "The chairs are stored behind the stage."</p><p>"Thank you," she replied, surveying them all. "Well, we better start setting up."</p><p>Nagisa blinked a few times before he realised she wanted them to all go get the mats and chairs. "Oh, right yeah!" He looked over at Kayano. "We can go get the mats underneath the stage."</p><p>Kayano's smile seemed a little forced. "Oh, right, yeah!"</p><p>(Weird...)</p><p>"Let's hop to it, people!" Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles together.</p><p>"Right!" E class chanted.</p><p>That seemed to knock the rest of the students out of their shock.</p><p>"Right, yeah!" Tsuchiya yelled.</p><p>"A Class, help set up the chair!" Asano ordered.</p><p>"RIGHT!"</p><p>Everyone started moving, making Ritsu smile fondly. "Hmm..oh, Koro-sensei!" she called, turning to the teacher.</p><p>"Hmm?" Koro-sensei chimed.</p><p>"Would you please help me move my ship out of the way?" she asked, smiling meekly, glancing at the smoking ship in the middle of the assembly hall. "It is taking up room."</p><p>Koro-sensei's grin widened. "Of course!"</p><p>His large tentacles reached out and lifted the time machine up with ease.</p><p>"Whoa!" some of the students whispered.</p><p>Then, as if finally at their limit, one of the students fainted.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Season 1 Episode 1: Assassination Time or also known as, Too Many Questions!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Season 1 Episode 1: Assassination Time or also known as, Too Many Questions!</b>
</p><p>Ritsu finished setting up the projector on the stage while the students and teachers took their seats.</p><p>"Alright, then!" She beamed with pride, stepping back. "All, the gaps have been filled in accordingly."</p><p>On the centre of the stage there was a small projection device. Ritsu stepped back and tapped her bracelet.</p><p>A holographic image beamed up, covering the entire stage like a massive cinema screen.</p><p>A few of the students gasped.</p><p>"Whoa, talk about HD..."</p><p>Nagisa looked around, sitting in-between Karma and Kayano at the front row of the seats. The seats had been set out in rows of four, with the mats placed at the very back in case someone wanted to stretch their legs or take a breather.</p><p>"Does anyone else want popcorn?" Koro-sensei was suddenly sitting next to Kayano at the very end of the row, making the girl tense in surprise.</p><p>"Where did you even get that?" Nagisa asked, raising an eyebrow at the full box of popcorn.</p><p>"Hmm?" Koro-sensei glanced. "I always keep a spare pack of corn just in case." Raising a tentacle in the air. "And, Ritsu was kind enough to let me use the flames from her ship's exhaust to heat it up!"</p><p>A girl from class B eyed the popcorn enviously. "I want popcorn..." she murmured.</p><p>"Okay!" Ritsu addressed the students with a smile. "My bracelet is the remote, so if you needs to use the bathroom just yell." She raised her wrist to show the bracelet. "Second. To encourage ideas and commentary, the video feed will pause every time someone speaks loud enough, but just be a little conscious on our 3 day time limit...." She surveyed the hall. "Any questions?"</p><p>Everyone was silent.</p><p>Ritsu smiled and nodded, jumping off the stage.</p><p>"Let's get this started then!"</p><p>She pressed the play button on her wrist and pulled her chair over to Class E's side, sitting next to Professor Bitch who eyed her warily from the corner of her eye.</p><p>
  <b>Morbid music starts to play as the Class 3 - E sign is shown as the scene shifts to inside the classroom where a subdued set of students were staring down at their desks.</b>
</p><p>"Well this isn't ominous at all," a student from Class C drawled.</p><p>
  <b>Something high above in the sky flew through the air at a lightning speed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene faded back to the class, their heads bent down and eyes fixed firmly on their desks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted outside where the city could be seen from up above. The rang out and grew louder as it combined with the whishing of the wind, until the camera flashed back to the dark classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back outside the whooshing grew louder as a worn out wooden school house came into view, and something landed on the ground with a distinct crack.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, it really does look shit," Takada whispered to a still shaken looking Tanada.</p><p>"Right." The chubby boy cracked a smile. "I'm pretty sure my room's bigger than that."</p><p>
  <b>From inside Kayano looked out of the window, curling her hand into a fist as the walls of the room shook.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's blue eye was wide for a second but then it narrowed a fraction when a greasy slurping noise was heard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The hallways of Class E looked like it had got a slab of grey painted over it, grainy and gritty with the slimy noise of a slug grows louder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai gulped as the noise grew louder.</b>
</p><p>"We do look pretty tense..." Hinano muttered.</p><p>Rio shrugged, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "No, duh, we were packing a full arsenal that day."</p><p>"Arsenal?" Kensaku shared a look with his fellow teacher, Etsuko.</p><p>
  <b>The 3- E sign flashed up again for a second before the class in shown staring straight ahead, with something of a grim resolve in their eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the music faded when the door creaked open and a thin roll book was placed on the desk by a yellow tentacle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All right people," the male voice was bright.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The angle shifted up to reveal a yellow creature that resembled an octopus was standing, wearing a traditional but slightly theatrical teaching robe with a tiny mortar board hat on his massive moon shaped head. His face set in a wide smiley faced grin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's get started shall we?" Koro-Sensei exclaimed. "Class monitor, if you would do the honours."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stood up abruptly. "Right. Ready!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole class stood as one, brandishing their guns.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!"</p><p>"Where the hell did they get those?" Seo shouted.</p><p>Hiroto laughed. "Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei looked undisturbed as the class fixed their gazes on him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aim!" Nagisa's voice rang out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their teacher didn't move a muscle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes narrowed. "Fire!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A hellfire of bullets sprayed out.</b>
</p><p>"Holy crap!" a boy from Class A swore.</p><p>Kensaku nearly jumped out of his seat. "What the fuck!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed, massaging his forehead. (This is going to be a long memory wipe when it's all over...)</p><p>"Aww!" Karma slumped in his chair.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"I can't believe I missed the big shoot out..." Karma sulked.</p><p>"Well, that's what you get for being suspended," Isogai chimed from the seat behind him.</p><p>Karma bristled and shot him a glare. "Put a lid on it, pretty boy!"</p><p>
  <b>The rain of bullets seemed to sow for a second before Koro-Sensei moved in a flash, his form a blur as he dodged the bullets.</b>
</p><p>"How the hell is he doing that?" Asano exclaimed from the front row of Class A.</p><p>"No freaking way!" Ren's jaw dropped.</p><p>Koro-sensei munched his popcorn in delight.</p><p>
  <b>It looked like they were seeing triple with the way he moved so fast and the music grew faster. "Well-oh my- I'll be taking attendance, so please, fire all you like. Isogai-kun?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here." But, his voice was slightly drowned out by the gunfire.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The guns were shows spraying an endless supply of bullets</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My apologies. I'll need you to speak up, what with all this gunfire."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here!" Isogai shouted irritably.</b>
</p><p>"I was trying to focus, sir." Isogai shrugged.</p><p>"Your aim was quite very impressive at the time," Koro-sensei praised.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei continued dodging the bullets at Mach 20. "Okakima-kun?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Present!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole class was shown shooting at their teacher as Koro-Sensei kept dodging.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okajima-kun?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Some of the guns were reloaded with fresh amo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kataoka-san?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kayano-san?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Some students started to slip and struggled to reload their guns fast enough, while Koro-Sensei remained untouched.</b>
</p><p>"Where did you even learn how to do that?" Tagawa from Class C looked extremely pale, tugging one of her pigtails nervously.</p><p>Kataoka looked over at her old friend and hesitated before she replied. "It took a few failed attempts but we managed to get it right after a week or so," she answered confidently, shrugging dismissively.</p><p>Tagawa looked at her for a moment before she scowled and looked away in disdain.</p><p>Kataoka pursed her lips and looked away.</p><p>
  <b>" Present!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The back of the class was shown still shooting as the music started to fade.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kanzaki-san?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene faded into another, as the noise from the bullets softened along with the music.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class had ended their firing and were now left exhausted, with Nagisa panting heavily and Hiroto and Rinka nursing a sprained wrist and a bad neck.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei's permanent grin stayed fixed in place, closing the roll call book. "All present and accounted for." His face changed to a bright red, with an O in the middle. "Excellent! That makes me very happy."</b>
</p><p>(There isn't even a scratch on him.) Asano curled his hands into fists, looking over at the yellow octopus with a mixture of amazement and fear. (What the hell is that thing?)</p><p>"Are you indestructible of something?" Shindo from Class C looked over at Koro-sensei.</p><p>"Hm?" Koro-sensei looked over, making the boy stiffen. "Well...not completely."</p><p>"Pfft, could have fooled us," Terasaka muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"He's too fast," Rio said out of breath.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The whole class opened fire and he doesn't even have a scratch," Isogai rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looks at his gun hesitantly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We... are killers. And our target... is our teacher.)</b>
</p><p>"Okay, I think my brain is going to implode!" Uchida from Class B groaned.</p><p>"You and me both, bro," said the boy's friend, Toma.</p><p>
  <b>One of Koro-Sensei's tentacles prodded the air. "Too bad. Not one of your bullets hit me today, either."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's brow furrowed while the rest of the class stared at their teacher curiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tactics that rely on sheer numbers neglect individual focus. Be in line of sight, barrel position, or finger movement." Koro-Sensei wagged his tentacle. "Each of you was far too easy to read. You need to be more inventive! Otherwise, you'll never be able to kill me. I can speed up to Mach 20, you know?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Something seemed to dawn on Nagisa's face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto stepped forward in indignation. "But, like, see... There's no way you seriously dodged all of those!" He pointed at their teacher accusingly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's got a point." Sugino examined the pink bullet in the light. "I mean, these are just BB pellets. You could have just taken them on the chin."</b>
</p><p>"Why aren't you using real bullets?" Tsuchiya frowned, looking over at Class E.</p><p>"Won't work!" Class E replied irritably.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, that's right," Rio whined, slumping.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class murmured in agreement while Koro-Sensei sighed and shook his head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Very well, Gather up the BBs and them over," Koro-Sensei told them dryly, reaching out one of his tentacles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano frowned and handed over her pistol, gasping quietly when the tentacle took the guns.</b>
</p><p>Okano's cheeks grew pink when Koro-sensei glanced at her. "They do feel pretty weird, sir..."</p><p>
  <b>"I told you: these may be harmless to you... " He shot one of his tentacles off, making the class gasp.</b>
</p><p>A majority of the students and teachers jumped at the sudden noise.</p><p>"You know, you could have given us a little warning," Mimura said, frowning.</p><p>"But, where would be the fun in that?" Koro-sensei's grin widened.</p><p>
  <b>"But they're special anti-me BB pellets developed by the government-"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, the government is aware of all of this?" Etsuki covered her mouth in shock.</p><p>"Pfft, they're the ones who hired us." Terasaka crossed his arms and shook his head.</p><p>"It kind of puts child safety laws into question," Kazama commented dryly.</p><p>
  <b>A close up of the round pink bullet showed a black logo of Koro-Sensei and the words S.A.A U.S.O engraved on the casing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their teacher continued. "-If one hits me, it'll slice through my cells like tofu." Some of the class cringed away in disgust when the severed tentacle flailed around on the floor like a fish. "They'll regenerate a few seconds later, of course. I'm more concerned about you putting a classmate's eyes out."</b>
</p><p>Hara chuckled. "That would have been a lot of paperwork for you Karasuma-sensei."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes were wider than before, but then Koro-Sensei smiled bigger. "No shooting in the classroom unless you're trying to kill me." Then Koro-Sensei's face grew mischievous as several green rings appeared around his head. "And I hope you can kill me before graduation."</b>
</p><p>(What's up with the time limit?) Seo frowned, briefly glancing at E Class.</p><p>
  <b>From outside the classroom the 3- E sign was shown again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now then, let's put away the arms and ammunition and begin class!" Koro-Sensei said from inside the room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class groaned in disappointment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (At Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, the assassination classroom, the bells signal the start of another school day.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to show Koro-Sensei's face on the screen as he let out an eerie laughter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene faded to the intro song, showing the permanently half-crescent moon in the night sky before it morphed back to Koro-Sensei's round head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The opening song picked up the pace.</b>
</p><p><b>Seishun... Satsubatsuron!</b><br/>"Uh, what the hell is this?" Hiroto raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, right!" Ritsu laughed anxiously, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's just an opening intro I made."</p><p>"Why on earth did you make an opening intro?" Professor Bitch asked incredulously.</p><p>Ritsu smiled sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs. "Oh, well, I've always wanted to work on an anime and this was the closest I could get to after the apocalypse started."</p><p>"Hey! Our lives aren't a TV show!" Okajima shouted.</p><p>Kayano shrugged. "I don't know, it seems pretty entertaining to me."</p><p>"Can't we skip this?" Asano pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Ritsu's bottom lips trembled. "But I put so much work into it!"</p><p>"You did say we had a time limit," Karasuma reasoned.</p><p>Ritsu lowered her head sadly. "Can't you just listen to it just this once?"</p><p>The whole of third year seemed to sigh at once.</p><p>"Fine..."</p><p>Ritsu beamed and quickly played the video before they could change their mind.</p><p>
  <b>Kuchi ni dasu no wa jikkou suru toki</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sore ga kakkoii koto shitteru sa</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(TARGET, sagashite bokura wa satsubatsu)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Omoi wa mayou mayoedo susumu</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Migite to migiashi issho ni de sou da</b>
</p><p>"This song's pretty good!" Miura from Class A smiled brightly.</p><p>"Yeah, the song's pretty catchy!" Toka agreed.</p><p>"Nice work, Ritsu," Hinano praised.</p><p>"Why thank you!" Ritsu blushed.</p><p>
  <b>Nan nanda ira ira no hadou wa</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Bokura no sonzai no shoumei?</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Tsuki wo miage takamaru</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Saa saa! SASSASSA tto START!</b>
</p><p>"I don't know it's a little too upbeat considering the scenario?" Yoshida murmured, scratching his chin.</p><p>Nagisa smirked. "Considering it concerns Koro-sensei, I don't think something overly serious would have worked."</p><p>
  <b>Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Genjou daha wo chiisana koe de yagate zekkyou shitaku naru</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Yareba dekiru sa)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Kitto dekiru sa)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Douse, to iu no wa kantan dakedo</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ima wa agaite mitain'da kimi to hajikete mitain'da</b>
</p><p>"Gotta, admit, I like the visuals going on here," Isogai said.</p><p>Ritsu's fake blue eyes brightened. "Thanks, I used some 3D software to create the animation and make it look more realistic!"</p><p>
  <b>KETSU wo tatakare nigetaku natte</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sore wa kakkowarui n'da, jaa dou suru?</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(ASSAULT, mattara bokura no unmei tenkan)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Susumeba manabi manabeba kawaru</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Gikochinai ugoki ga yagate koyuu no STYLE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nande da gira gira to neraitai</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Bokura ga umareta kono shunkan</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Tsuyoku nare to ishiki ga</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Saa saa! SASSASSA tto BURST!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Rinkaiten toppa de nagameru keshiki chigau ondo no kaze ga fuku</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO (Sore ga dekiru sa)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO (Minna dekiru sa)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ashita, ni sureba rakuchin dakedo</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Jibun BEST nurikaete miseru kimi mo chousen shite miro yo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shizumaru kodou (Batsubatsu, satsubatsu)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ayaui shidou (Marumaru, satsubatsu)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Haigo ni chikadzuku seppakukan</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI</b>
</p><p>Terasaka sighed and leaned back in his chair. "How long is this thing?"</p><p>
  <b>Genjou daha wo chiisana koe de yagate zekkyou shitaku naru</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Yareba dekiru sa)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Kitto dekiru sa)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Douse, to iu no wa kantan dakedo</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ima wa agaite mitain'da kimi to hajikete mitain'da</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Saredo seishun wa mirai e GO!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saa saa saa! Seishun SATSUBATSURON!</b>
</p><p>A few students clapped. "Nice work!"</p><p>While others groaned.</p><p>"Finally..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei turned away from the blackboard he was writing on. "Now here's a question. Isogain-kun!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked up in alarm. "Y-Yes, sir?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly all of Koro-Sensei's tentacles were out, but they were multicoloured. "Which of these four tentacles is not like the others?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Um... the blue one?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Correct!" Their teacher beamed bright red again. "The only relative pronoun is 'who,' in the blue sentence. A relative pronoun modifies the noun right before it, so the clause-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa watched their teacher while Kayano stared out of the window.</b>
</p><p><b>Koro-Sensei continued to speak in the background. "</b> <b> <em>'Who is standing over there?</em> </b> <b>' describes the </b> <b> <em>'boy' here.</em> </b> <b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>Kayano glanced over at Nagisa. "Hey, Nagisa," she whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" The blue-haired boy looked over his shoulder at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She pointed out of the window. "The crescent moon's out in the broad daylight."</b>
</p><p>"Is it weird that I kind of like the new moon?" Ren commented, frowning.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Not mentioning the environmental damage it could have caused if it hadn't been shoved closer to earth?"</p><p>Ren smiled crookedly. "You have to admit it looks kind of cool, though."</p><p>"I'm just surprised it formed a perfect crescent," Araki commented.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared outside at the abnormal moon. (How did we end up in this mess? As we began our third year of junior high, we were greeted by two extraordinary incidents.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His face blurred out of focus as a formally fully shaped moon exploded in space with a blinding white light, leaving nothing but a crescent shape in its wake.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (The first was the sudden explosion that left the moon permanently crescent-shaped.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The camera flashed to a city with a massive screen on display.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nasa's News Reporter 1. "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The reported changed to a different channel on a different screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nasa's News Reporter 2. "We've just gotten word that about seventy percent of the moon has been vaporized into nothing. I repeat..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The music became more frantic as crowds of people looked up at the damaged moon in awe and disbelief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nasa's News Reporter 3. "Will we have only a crescent moon to look at for the rest of our lives?"</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "The media really didn't help ease the panic."</p><p>"Can you blame them?" Professor Bitch rolled her eyes. "It's one of the hottest stories of the century, they gotta milk it for all its worth before it becomes old news."</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted back to Class 3-E, showing the sign again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa. (And the second was his arrival.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How do you do?" Koro-Sensei said from inside the room</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The camera flashed to inside where Koro-Sensei stood at tehf ront of the class. "I'm the one who tore that chunk out of your moon."</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!" The rest of the classes and teachers looked over at Koro-sensei.</p><p>"Wait, so did you explode of something?" Seo shouted.</p><p>(Wait, good question.)</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Hey! How did you blow up the moon?" He looked over at their teacher.</p><p>"Oh, well...." Koro-sensei looked around nervously. "Technically it was a sequence of events that originated from me that destroyed the moon."</p><p>"So you took someone else's credit," Hiroto said dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei grew flustered. "It sounds bad when you put it like that!"</p><p>"How is the moon exploding meant to sound remotely <em>not </em>bad?" Rio remarked.</p><p>"I was trying to save you the overcomplicated explanation!" Koro-sensei chastised.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and the other's faces looked on in horror.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei flashed his tentacles, standing in-between Karasuma and two other government agents dressed in black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I plan to do the same to the Earth next year. But until then, I'll be your teacher. Nice to meet you!"</b>
</p><p>"You're going to destroy the earth!?" Takada bit his fingernails excessively. "We're all gonna die!"</p><p>"Hence, why we're trying to kill him, duh." Kayano rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>The class couldn't really believe this was happening.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class in unison. (These were at least six things wrong with this picture!)</b>
</p><p>"This whole world is messed up," Araki muttered, burying his face in his hands. "Time travel and assassinations..."</p><p>
  <b>Ngaisa: (The feeling was unanimous.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm Karasuma," introduced the agent with spiky dark hair. "From the Ministry of Defense. First, please understand what I'm about to say is classified information. " His composer slipped for a second when he sighed wearily. "Let me be blunt/clear: I want you to kill this creature."</b>
</p><p>"You definitely didn't beat around the bush, did you?" Professor Bitch chuckled, leaning back in her chair.</p><p>"The quicker they realised the situation the better," Karasuma said, shrugging.</p><p>"You're a government agent?" Tsuchiya looked over at Karasuma.</p><p>He looked up and nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Wow!" a number of students gasped.</p><p>"No wonder he's so handsome!" Hokoma from Class D whispered to her friend.</p><p>"I know right." Both of the girls giggled.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, what?" Terasaka's voice was drowned out by the others.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura raised his hand nervously. "Um... What's the deal? Is he an alien invader or something?" He tried to smile but it didn't hide his wariness or the fact he was sweating.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei flayed his tentacles in outrage. "How rude! I'll have you know I was born and raised on Earth!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This just made the class look even more confused.</b>
</p><p>A girl from Class A frowned. "So you're...uh, were, human?" she asked timidly.</p><p>"That's correct!" Koro-sensei flashed the big O on his face, making her jump in her seat.</p><p>"Ritsu did mention something about a human mutation..." Araki stroked his chin.</p><p>"Yeah, but who could imagine that thing as human?" Ren whispered.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, he was?" Nagisa murmured, frowning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei gave a hug but calmed down quickly as Karasuma sighed quietly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm afraid I can't discuss the details, but he's telling the truth. And as he said, he won't stop at the moon." Karasuma's face faded from the screen to show outer space and a clear picture of the earth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma: "Next year... he will destroy the Earth as well."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to show a monitor room with the crescent moon the main focus of attention.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Only the world's leaders know about this. If the news of this guy out there, we'd be looking at a global panic."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The broken moon disappeared from the monitors like a bad TV reception and showed Koro-Sensei on the screen monitors instead, with the green stripes around his head.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa glanced at Koro-sensei who'd finished his popcorn. "You're not exactly easing their fear, sir," he said lightly.</p><p>Koro-sensei's eyes glinted. "I'll admit I do enjoying taunting them time to time." He shrugged. "But it's entirely harmless."</p><p>"Are you serious?" A vein popped in Karasuma's forehead. "You stole most of the Government Agent's credit cards and went on a spending spree!"</p><p>Koro-sensei tried to look innocent. "You can't blame me for wanting to avoid capture! I was a desperate man on the run!"</p><p>Karasuma gritted his teeth. "You charged 8,000 yen on my card for junk food!"</p><p>"I have a high metabolism!"</p><p>Ritsu quickly cleared her throat and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"That's why we have to kill him in secret before that happens."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma withdrew a green knife from his pocket. "In other words: as assassination." He tried to stab their teacher but Koro-Sensei dodged it. "But here's the catch." Karasuma lunged at him in a tackle but their teacher continued to dodge. "His speed is unmatched! You try to kill him-" Karasuma growled as Koro-Sensei groomed his hair and eyebrows. "-and he ends up grooming your eyebrows instead-immaculately!"</b>
</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes and absently touched his hair.</p><p>
  <b>The class looked on in amazement. "He's a super being with enough power to reduce the full moon to a crescent." A gust of wind blew from the speed of their teacher's movement while Koro-Sensei remained without so much as a scratch. "His speed tops out at Mach 20! In short, if he actually wanted to get away from us, we wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei put away his grooming tools in a small pocket sized container. "But where's the fun in that?" he exclaimed gleefully, moving behind his desk again while an agent with glasses pointed a gun at him."So I made your government an offer. They will refrain from attempts on my life. And in return, I'll teach Class 3-E at Kunigigaoka Junior High School."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eye twitched. (What? Why?)</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, why Class E?" Koyama's brow furrowed.</p><p>Seo smiled coldly. "Maybe it's because they're disposable."</p><p>Nagisa tensed when he heard them, digging his nails into his thighs.</p><p>Karma glanced at him for a second before he flashed his teeth in a smile and stood up. "Oh, please, you nerds would shit yourself the minute you held a gun!"</p><p>Seo and Koyama blanched. "Hey! Shut it, dumbass!"</p><p>"Why don't you come over and make me?" Karma challenged, grinning dangerously.</p><p>"Karma-kun! Enough." Koro-sensei tapped him on the head with his tentacle.</p><p>Karma scowled, sitting down, but not before he stuck his tongue out at the Class members. "Nah, nuh!"</p><p>Seo and Koyama gritted their teeth.</p><p>"Why you little..." Seo made to stand up.</p><p>"Leave him," Asano ordered coldly, narrowing his eyes warningly, making Seo freeze. "Rising to his bait will just put us on their level."</p><p>Seo swallowed a lump in his throat and quickly sat back down.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma crossed his arms and glared at the ground. "We don't know what he's after."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed multiple agents trying to shoot Koro-Sensei but failing.</b>
</p><p>Kensaku's eyes widened, looking over at Koro-sensei. (The government really thinks these kids can do something when they couldn?) His eyes narrowed. (What the hell are my taxes being spent on!)</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma: (But we had no choice to agree, on the condition that he doesn't harm any of you students.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to show the outside of the Class E's campus building, known as the 'Old Campus', which looked more like a large shack than a school.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We have to reasons for this. First and foremost, if he's coming to a classroom every day to teach, we can keep an eye on him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's face flashed on screen as his eyes narrowed coldly. "And second, it gives some thirty people the opportunity to kill him from an extremely close range."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio stood up and tried to shoot Koro-Sense but he caught the bullet with two pieces of chalk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nakamura. Didn't I tell you not to let assassination interfere with your studies?" His face grew bright red as steam came out of his ears.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their teacher pointed to the back of the room."Stand at the back for the rest of this lesson and think about what you've done!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa rested his chin in his hand as he stared ahead. (How could you make this creature our teacher?" And why are you making us assassinate him? These cried fades as one final condition was announced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen blurred again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your success will be rewarded with ten billion yen," Karasuma stated bluntly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT!"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!" The students watching cried.</p><p>"Oh, come on no fair!"</p><p>"Ten billion? Seriously!?"</p><p>E Class looked over at them smugly.</p><p>"Ha! Sucks to be you!" Muramatsu taunted.</p><p>Terasaka laughed. "Keep your grades, we'll still be loaded!"</p><p>"Who's the losers now?" Yoshida yelled.</p><p>Nagisa smiled when the rest of students and some of the teachers, glowered at E Class enviously.</p><p>(It was kind of a nice change to be envied.)</p><p>
  <b>The whole class's jaws dropped to the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The agent shrugged like Ten thousand yen was pocket change. "It's only fair. If you can assassinate, you will be Earth's savior. Fortunately, he doesn't think much of you." Koro-Sense chuckled, showing the green stripes on his face again. " See? Those green stripes mean he's looking down on you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is he, a chameleon?!" Hiroto hissed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course I am!" Koro-Sensei answered brightly. "If the government can't kill me, how could you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed to the sky where Koro-Sensei zoomed through the air with fighter jets hot on his tail trying to shoot him down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei: "Even when they sent their newest fighter jet after me, all it got was a good waxing right there in midair."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>" What's with all the grooming?!" A fighter pilot yelled from inside the jet.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, what's up with that?" Sugino asked.</p><p>"It's kind of weird," Sugaya agreed.</p><p>Koro-sensei covered his mouth to hide his sobs. "There's nothing wrong with cleanness!"</p><p>
  <b>Back in the classroom, a brand new set of ammunition was brought into the room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma held up a green knife. "So while this guy looks down on you, your job is to find an opening in his defences and strike it. We'll provide you with weapons and ammo that won't hurt humans but will work on him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano and Nagisa shared a worried look.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's face grew graver. "You must keep this a secret from your friends and family. There's no time to lose. If the Earth is destroyed, we'll have nowhere left to run. And that's about it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei looked almost excited as he rubbed his tentacles together eagerly. "Well then, I hope you'll make most of your one remaining year!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei wrote on the backboard while the rest of the class studied silently.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (We only have one year. If we can't assassinate him by then, the Earth will be history.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene faded to black.</b>
</p><p>"Aw, man we're screwed..." Ren sighed, slumping in his chair.</p><p>Asano cupped his chin in his hand. "Hm, perhaps not."</p><p>"Huh?" His friends looked, and a few others looked at him in alarm.</p><p>"The robot or Ritsu is proof enough that this...Koro-sensei doesn't destroy the earth."</p><p>Terasaka pumped his fist in the air. "Which means we get Ten billion yen!"</p><p>The rest of E Class murmured happily.</p><p>"Or someone else kills him," Asano said slyly, smirking. "Which is the most likely prospect."</p><p>"Ha! That's for sure!" Seo laughed, clapping Asano on the back.</p><p>"Whatever, jackass!" Terasaka growled.</p><p>Nagisa narrowed his eyes along with the rest of E class, but he did have a point. (We haven't made much progress as it is...so what if we don't manage to do it?)</p><p>"Hey, Ritsu," Karma spoke up, causing Nagisa to look at him.</p><p>"Hm, yes?" Ritsu said.</p><p>"Who does end up killing Koro-sensei?" Karma asked casually, while his glare stayed fixed on Asano.</p><p>Ritsu hesitated, glancing at Koro-sensei and then at Class E. "Well...it's more of a group effort really..." Her smile was uneasy. "But, E Class does complete its mission!"</p><p>Nagisa tensed along with the others.(So, we do kill him.) A faint smile curled onto his lips.</p><p>"Ha, knew it!" Karma laughed, grinning at Asano's dark expression. "What, got nothing to say, Asano-chan?"</p><p>Asano's violet eyes grew white with rage. "What did you call me?!" Ren and Seo had to hold his shoulders down to stop him from standing.</p><p>"Hey! What happened to not sinking to his level!" Seo chastised.</p><p>Karma smiled innocently.</p><p>"This is gonna be a long twenty-four hours..." Isogai buried his face in his palm.</p><p>
  <b>The bell chimed loudly, causing their teacher to look away from the board in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Lunch already!" He placed his chalk down and walked over to the old window. "I'll just pop over to China for some mapo tofu. If anyone would like to try assassinating me, just call me on my cell." He waved them goodbye and then disappeared at Mark 20 speed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class covered their faces protectively from the gush of wind their teacher left in his wake.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the wind subsided Rio sighed and straightened out her clothes. "Let's see... if he's travelling at Mach 20... "</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's shoulders slumped. "...It'll take maybe to get to Sichuan, the home of mapo tofu."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai buried his face in his desk. "Guess no missile could shoot that down."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei was shown marking some homework while he flew.</b>
</p><p>The students just stared at the screen, the words stuck in their throats.</p><p>"Everything about logic is a lie," Toyama whispered, struck dumb.</p><p>(There is no order or rationality.) Araki despaired.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai: (Heck, that octopus even grades tests while he breaks the sound barrier!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio: (Seriously?!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed to Isogai smiling at his colourfully marked essay.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai: "He even did a little drawing on mine."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio: "Isn't he a pretty good teacher, though?"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei perked up, and beamed at his students. "You really think that!"</p><p>Rio groaned, hiding her face with her hand. "Don't let it go to your head..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei is shown tutoring Hinano over her essay while she tries to stab him with her knife, but one of his tentacles holds her arm back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano: "He is! I aced my math test thanks to his after-school tutoring!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimora raised an eyebrow, sitting on his desk. "Yeah, but... we are the E Class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The room grew gloomier.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima leaned back in his chair. "Tryin' our best won't do much."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah..." Mimora muttered, with a collective nod from the others.</b>
</p><p>"Wow...were we really that pessimistic?" Hinano murmured, glancing at her friends.</p><p>Okajima rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess..."</p><p>"It wasn't that far back, though," Kayano commented, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, but a lot's happened in a few weeks," Isogai said, receiving a few nods from the others. "Now, that we've got into the swing of things."</p><p>Hara smiled, nodding long with the others. "Yeah, and we've already improved a lot on our assassination skills and marksmanship!"</p><p>"Give it a few more weeks and we'll be pros," Kataoka exclaimed.</p><p>"They seem confident," Ren muttered to Asano, receiving a nod.</p><p>"Yes..." Asano frowned, glancing at Koro-sensei who was now knitting a pair of socks.</p><p>
  <b>Nagasi kept silent while he watched them. (He might be an octopoid super-being-not to mention our target.) He lowered his gaze to his desk. (But... for whatever reason, he's teaching us like any other teacher would.) Nagasi withdrew his knife and stared at it intently. (Likewise, we're perfectly normal students outside of the whole killer thing.) He looked over at the rest of the class and frowned when he saw them all slumped in their seats, looking defeated. (But E Class is a little different from the rest.)</b>
</p><p>"You're inner thoughts are little depressing, Nagisa," Kayano teased, poking him.</p><p>Nagisa's cheeks flushed. "I'm not that bad now!"</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Nagisa," Terasaka called.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked over his shoulder at the other group of boys.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka, Yoshida, and Muramatsu tensed and glanced over at Koro-sensei fearfully, remembering what events that were going to take place.</p><p>Nagisa stiffened. (Oh, so they're gonna be showing that day...) He cast Karma a sidelong glance. (Hope he doesn't take it the wrong way...)</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka had a mean look on his face. "Come with us. It's time to put our assassination plan into action."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa hunched up a little, nodding glumly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene blurred in a bright light.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was outside the building on the hill, facing Terasaka, Yoshida, and Muramatsu.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka sat down on the stone steps. "That octopus's face changes colour according to his mood, right? Did you note down all the variations like I asked?"</b>
</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow at Terasaka. (Since when did he start pushing Nagisa around?)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa nodded and pulled out his small notebook. "More or less. It's striped green when he's feeling confident, as we all know. We, we give an incorrect answer, it's dark purple. A correct answer makes it go bright scarlet. But what's really interesting is after lunch, when-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka rolled his eyes and stood up. "I don't need to know all that. I have a plan. And at the moment he least expects it." He pulled out a green knife a little too close for Nagisa's liking.</b>
</p><p>"Why do you always have to be a jerk, Terasaka?" Rio narrowed her eyes at the larger boy.</p><p>Terasaka bristled. "Mind your own business, princess."</p><p>
  <b>"You are going to carry it out."</b>
</p><p>Karma's eyes flashed. "What's wrong, Terasaka, too scared to do it yourself?" He shot the larger boy a sharp smile.</p><p>Terasaka clenched his fists but kept his mouth shut when he glanced at Koro-sensei.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa flinched back from the knife. "M-Me? But..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka glared, getting up in the small boy's face. "Don't be such a goody-goody!" He inched too close for Nagisa's liking. "We're the E Class, the rejects that failed to keep up at this famous prep school."</b>
</p><p>"Well, at least they're self-aware." Takada chuckled, nudging Tanaka.</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka: (They call us the End Class.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The old campus looked worse in the dark light.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Every day, they send us to this isolated mountaintop campus and discriminate against us in every way like we're scum.)</b>
</p><p>"Don't be so overdramatic." Tsuchiya flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's your own fault you got there."</p><p>"Right, suck it up." Kanada from Class A rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was shown looking at the ground as Terasaka roughly swung and arm over his shoulders. "You think us losers are ever gonna get another chance to score a whole ten billion yen?" Terasaka mocked, reaching into his pocket. "We're gonna climb our way out of this forsaken place... in anyway we can." He held a small orange bag up and dropped it in Nagisa's hands. "Just don't screw up, Nagisa-kun."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei narrowed his eyes, feeling a small lapse of anger resurface. "That isn't the proper way to treat you classmates, Terasaka."</p><p>Terasaka paled and inched back in his chair. "I already said I was sorry!"</p><p><b>Terasaka laughed as he walked off with his friends, leaving Nagisa standing the</b> <b>re </b> <b>alone with the bag.</b></p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at the bag in his hand, stiffening when his memories resurfaced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene blurred to show a younger Nagisa sitting alone at his desk surrounded by darkness as he stared at his less than stellar grades."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I heard Nagisa's headed for E Class," one student whispered gleefully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ooh. Well, that's it for him," one girl said nastily.</b>
</p><p>The girl who'd said that shifted uncomfortably. "It was just a joke..." she muttered.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tensed, staring at the slim piece of paper that decided his future.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I better delete him from my address book," another student said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Same. I don't want anybody to think I'm on his level."</b>
</p><p>"Bunch of jerks!" Hinata said loudly, not caring who heard, as she dug her nails into her arm.</p><p>A few of the students glared.</p><p>"What it's true!" one of the students in Class D snapped. "You know how the system works."</p><p>"Yeah, you've only got yourself to blame," Uchida said.</p><p>"Oh, go shove it!" Rio stood up.</p><p>"Alright settle down!" Kensaku yelled, standing up. "Save it for later."</p><p>Rio narrowed her eyes bur reluctantly slouched down in her seat. "Whatever..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa seemed to shrink further in on himself.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The darkness faded away to show Nagisa blankly staring at the ground until a slow whirling noise knocked him back to reality.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei landed on the ground with a loud thud, creating a dust cloud.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Nagisa quickly covered his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The smoke soon cleared. "I'm back!" Koro-Sensei was standing there holding a missile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa blinked in surprise. "H-Hello, sir... What's with the missile?"</b>
</p><p>"What do you do with them afterwards?" Hokoma asked, scratching her head.</p><p>"Oh, I use some spare parts for this and that," Koro-sensei replied. "But, usually I just send them back."</p><p>Karasuma crossed his arms and glared at the ground. The last missile he'd sent back had a gift basket attached.</p><p>
  <b>"A souvenir. The Self-Defense Force ambushed me over the Sea of Japan."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa shifted uneasily. "I-It must be tough, having everyone after your life."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh,Not at all." Koro-Sensei waved his tentacles. "You know you're truly powerful when everyone has it in for you!" he said, making Nagisa realise something.</b>
</p><p>(Ego much.) Class E thought dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"Now, I do believe the fifth period began," he added, walking passed Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's brow furrowed, watching him walk/slither away. Then his eyes lowered from guilt. "Yes, sir..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa:(He doesn't understand... If you're everyone's assassination target, that means they all acknowledge your power.) He shivered, standing alone in the age field. ( A creature like that wouldn't understand what it's like for no one to expect or fear anything from you or even acknowledge your existence...)</b>
</p><p>"Geez, your inner thoughts <em>are</em> depressing." Karma knocked Nagisa on the head.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Yeah, Nagisa lightened up." Rio reached over and ruffled his blue hair.</p><p>Nagisa scowled, whacking her hand away.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed their old teacher from class 2-D, Kensaku, sitting at his desk while he glared at Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>Kensaku stiffened in his chair.</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks to you, my evaluation's in the gutter!" he growled, looking away in disgust. "The only silver lining is I'll never have to see you again."</b>
</p><p>Kensaku gritted his teeth when he received an onslaught of glares from E Class.</p><p>"That, sir, is no way to speak to your students," Koro-sensei said coldly.</p><p>Kensaku gulped, but he tried to keep it together. "Hey, I was just telling the kid how it is!"</p><p>"Pfft." Karma narrowed his eyes. "Asshole."</p><p>Kensaku glared at Karma but flinched when the boy's gaze hardened.</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed back to Nagisa gripping the bag too tight. (I might just be able to kill him. After all, this teacher can't see me, either.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the background, while Koro-Sensei walked away, a blue target locked onto his back.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's eyes narrowed at Nagisa with interest.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sense turned away from the blackboard and faced the class. "All right, then. Compose a short poem to go along with our theme. The final line should be "was tentacles all along."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki raised her hand. "Was tentacles all along?" she repeated, confused.</b>
</p><p>"What, what kind of poem is that!?" Ren shouted, looking livid.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Oh boy..."</p><p>"You call that poetry!" Ren stood up and glared at the yellow teacher.</p><p>Koro-sensei's brow rose in surprise at the outburst. "It is poetry!" he argued. "The kind that challenges the mind!"</p><p>"It's garbage!" Ren's eyes were white with rage.</p><p>"Ren, sit down!" Asano hissed, trying to push him back down onto his seat.</p><p>"Uh, wow, he seems pretty passionate about poetry," Nagisa muttered, watching Ren be wrestled back into the chair.</p><p>"Meh, I don't know, it's kind of weird..." Kayano replied.</p><p>
  <b>"Indeed! When you're finished, bring them to me." He pointed a single tentacle in the air. "I'll be looking for proper grammar and whether you've aptly conveyed the tentacle's beauty." He raised more tentacles in the air. "An example: 'Not the storm of garden's snow Or flowers moving on But sprouting there instead Was tentacles all along.'!"</b>
</p><p>Asano managed to pin Ren back down on the seat before the boy could leap up again.</p><p>"Just let it go, Ren!"</p><p>Seo sighed. "He really is obsessed with poetry..."</p><p>"It's kind of concerning." Araki nodded, pushing his glasses back up.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai buried his face in his hand. "We have to write it was a tentacle? Really?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Once you're done, you're free to go home," their teacher added.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole class sat up straighter in alarm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Hinano's eyes bulged. "How are we gonna write about that?"</b>
</p><p>Ren was muttering something under his breath, making Asano sigh in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei curled his tentacles. "Now, now... Aren't any marvellously slithery phrases coming to mind? Slither, slither, slither, slither!" He wriggled his tentacles around excessively.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, that's really annoying!" Tsuchiya snapped, massaging her temples.</p><p>
  <b>"Enough with the slithering!" Hiroto snapped, which only made Koro-Sensei wiggle the tentacles more.</b>
</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>
  <b>Kayano raised her hand. "I have a question!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their teacher stopped messing around and turned to Kayano. "Ah. Yes, Kayano?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano tilted her head. "It feels weird to only ask this now, but... what's your name?"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, a second," Shindo interrupted. "What were you calling him before, just sensei?"</p><p>"Pretty much." Isogai shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei grew still. "Hmm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She frowned. "How else are we supposed to refer to you specifically?" she argued, folding her arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His small beady white eyes blinked. "My... name?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino glanced at Yuzuki. "Now that you mention it..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...He never did tell us," Yuzuki finished.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei scratched his bald head. "Hmm... I don't really have the kind of name you tell people. Go ahead and give me one."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You sure about that?" Hiroto looked at him in surprise.</b>
</p><p>"You know we could have had a lot of fun with that," Hiroto said, grinning.</p><p>"Definitely a missed opportunity."Sugaya nodded.</p><p>"Wanna make up for lost time?" Okajima took out a pen and notepad.</p><p>The other boys grinned.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei shrugged. "But right now, focus on your schoolwork."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano smiled brightly. "Yes, sir!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei looked at the rest of the class. "Meanwhile, I'll just take a little break." His face turned pink as he slumped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's brow furrowed, staring at him, trying o summon his resolve. "Hm." He looked down and then stood up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei glanced up. "Finished already, Nagisa-kun?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From the back, Terasaka smirked as Nagisa made his way to the front.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked up warily.</b>
</p><p>"What was the plan?" Karma asked warily, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Nagisa avoided his gaze.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa swallowed thickly and slowly walked over to their teacher with his knife hidden behind his paper and book. The world behind him faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (After lunch, right around the time we get sleepy, his face sometimes go light pink. He was a little slow responding to Kayano's question, too. That might be when he's at his most vulnerable.)</b>
</p><p>"Nice observations." Professor Bitch wrote in her notepad.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eye narrowed. (We prep-school failures are always thinking, 'We gotta get back at them somehow. We will show our parents, friends, and teachers that we can do it if we try'.) He stopped in front of Koro-Sensei. (We can do it if we...try.)</b>
</p><p>Some of the students started to shift in their seats.</p><p>"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Hokoma muttered to her friend.</p><p>
  <b>In a flash, Nagisa struck out with the knife, but Koro-Sensei evaporated into smoke before the blade struck and grabbed Nagisa's hand.</b>
</p><p>"Shit! He's fast!"</p><p>Takada and Tanaka looked over at Nagisa warily, as did nearly everyone.</p><p>Karma glanced at Nagisa briefly. (That <em>was</em> fast...)</p><p>
  <b>"Didn't I tell you to be more inventive?" he chided, while his other tentacle touched the knife with a handkerchief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa jumped forward at their teacher. (We have to prove ourselves..." Nagisa smiled at Koro-Sensei with a grenade tied around his neck. (...by any means necessary.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei looked horrified. "Wha-!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka pressed the trigger.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The grenade exploded.</b>
</p><p>"OH, FUCK!"</p><p>"Is he crazy?!"</p><p>Nagisa flinched and felt everyone's eyes on him. "I didn't get hurt-!"</p><p>Karma smacked the back of his head.</p><p>"What the hell, Nagisa!"</p><p>Nagisa was struck silent, clutching the back of his head.</p><p>"Calm down, Karma-kun." Koro-sensei reached out and restrained Karma's wrist.</p><p>"Where do you get off risking yourself like that?" Karma snapped, struggling to yank his hand free. "You wanna be some kind of martyr or something?"</p><p>Nagisa swallowed thickly, lowering his face. "No..."</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth but eventually relaxed as Koro-sensei released him. "Idiot," he hissed, crossing his arms.</p><p>The hall was silent for a moment.</p><p>"...you really did scare us, Nagisa." Kayano looked at him pointedly.</p><p>"No kidding!" Yuzuki said, raising her arms theatrically. "For a second we thought you were dead!"</p><p>"We would have lost our best researcher!" Okajima teased, patting Nagisa on the back.</p><p>Nagisa's lips twitched, looking up.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly," Karma said dismissively, regaining Nagisa's attention. "You would have spoiled all the fun before it even started," he said, smiling a little when he caught his eye. "Idiot." He gently hit Nagisa on the head.</p><p>Nagisa smiled, giving him a shove as he felt a warm spark of nostalgia.</p><p>
  <b>A thousand tiny bullets sprayed out in waves, nearly blinding the whole class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka fist pumped the air. "Hell yeah!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We did it!" Muramatsu jumped in the air, as smoke spread through the room.</b>
</p><p>Rio's gaze darkened. "Something is seriously wrong with you guys," she rebuked.</p><p>"We knew he wasn't dead!" Yoshida argued.</p><p>"Pfft, so what? Being scarred for life wouldn't be bad either?" Rio crossed her arms. "I mean you didn't even check to see if he was okay."</p><p>Terasaka glared at the ground, feeling his guilt twist in his stomach. "...I just got caught up in the moment..."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano's eyes widened. "Nagisa!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ten billion yen! Cha-ching! Serves you right!" Terasaka ran towards the front of the class where the dust was still too thick.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What have you done?!" Hiroto shouted angrily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a resounding scrape of chairs as the rest of the class got up to try and see what had happened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a dark grey husk at the front of the room but it was hard to make out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked over at the damage triumphantly. "Bet he never expected a suicide bomber!"</b>
</p><p>Terasaka cringed. "Shit..."</p><p>"You're an asshole!" a student from Class A shouted.</p><p>"Like you're one to talk!" Terasaka shouted back. "Before this, you wouldn't have given two shits if he'd died."</p><p>The student went silent like the rest of the students.</p><p>There was a strange shift in the air.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Kayano stood up, balling her hands into fists. " What'd you give Nagisa?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka frowned. "Huh? A toy grenade. But I beefed it up with some gunpowder so it'd shoot three hundred anti-teacher bullets at a crazy-high speed!" He grinned, bending over at the ugly lump on the ground. "It's nothing strong enough to kill human beings, all right? My ten billion yen will cover his medical bills no prob-"</b>
</p><p>(Well, at least there's that.) Nagisa sighed.</p><p>"How generous," Karma remarked darkly.</p><p>
  <b>He stopped when he saw Nagisa lying unconscious on the ground covered by a thin sheep goo, completely unharmed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's not hurt? Not even a single burn? And what's this membrane?" Terasaka shakily lifted up a piece of the goo. "It's attached to that octopus' corpse?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"As it happens." Koro-Sensei voice came from nowhere and was unusually cold.</b>
</p><p>The students became on edge, hesitantly glancing at the smiling teacher of Class E.</p><p>"Oh, boy..." Isogai cringed.</p><p>
  <b>The class looked around for their teacher. "I shed my skin about once a month." On the ground, Nagisa awoke and rubbed his eyes, as he easily slipped the old skin off. "I protected Nagisa-kun there by covering him with my old skin."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka grew pale when he looked up and saw Koro-Sensei hanging from the ceiling with glowing red eyes, with wisps of smoke filtering around him.</b>
</p><p>"Jesus Christ!"</p><p>A few of the students near Class E inched away.</p><p>Koro-sensei frowned. "Oh, no, children don't be frightened!"</p><p>"Can you blame them?" Professor Bitch commented flatly.</p><p>"You are pretty terrifying sometimes, sir..." Okado muttered.</p><p>"Understatement..." Mimura shivered.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Huh, no wonder you shat your pants, Terasaka."</p><p>"I didn't shit myself, asshole!"</p><p>
  <b>"It's my once-monthly ace-in-the-hole."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tensed when he looked up at their usually happy go, lucky teacher</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu," Koro-Sensei spoke frigidly.</b>
</p><p>Yoshida and Muramatsu covered their faces.</p><p>"I still have nightmares, man!" Yoshida whispered.</p><p>
  <b>The gang of boys stiffened and started to sweat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The room darkened and became colder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class looked up in shock as Koro-Sensei's face morphed into something from a nightmare.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (You don't have to look at the colour of his face to know...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The grin on Koro-Sensei's face changed into a snarl as his teeth sharpened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Some of the class whimpered as they stared on in horror.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei's face lost its colour and wrinkled like a monster.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Pitch black! He's furious!)</b>
</p><p>"And, terrifying," Kanzaki muttered, shaking her head in distress.</p><p>Koro-sensei started sweating. "Ah! No, children! A teacher shouldn't be terrifying!"In one fell swoop, Koro-sensei wrapped his tentacles around them all. "I love my students!"</p><p>"Hey, get off!" Okajima struggled.</p><p>Hara tried to untangle herself from the tentacle around her waist. "Koro-sensei!"</p><p>"Seriously! I can't breathe."</p><p>"Can you please not do this right now, sir?"</p><p>"What the...?" Kensaku's eyes bulged.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Just let him get it out of his system."</p><p>A few of the students started laughing.</p><p>"You know, he's actually kind of funny," Okabe from Class B whispered to his friend, Sakai.</p><p>
  <b>"You three..." Koro-Sensei's voice was unnatural. "...are responsible for this, aren't you?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshido flinched back. "N-No!"</b>
</p><p>"...Well, when he's not pissed," Okabe muttered, cringing.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka's forehead was shining with sweat. "It was all Nagisa's idea!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei growled and then disappeared in a spray of dust.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked up at the ceiling in shock. "He's gone-!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A second later Koro-Sensei zoomed back into the room like a tornado, dropping three nameplates on the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Muramatsu backed away and nearly tripped while the others went as white as sheets.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The nameplates from our house?!" Terasaka choked.</b>
</p><p>"And, you forgot to put mine back." Hiroto glared at the tentacle wrapped around his head.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, while a tentacle poked his cheek. "Sensei, could you pleased top hugging us?"</p><p>"YEAH, GET OFF!" Class E yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei let out a disappointed whine but then retracted his tentacles.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei had a whole sack full of nameplates, all of them with each students' family nameplate in it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My agreement with your government prohibits me from harming you. But if you try another assassination like that one..." He held up Nagisa's nameplate. "I might just harm someone else." He scattered the rest on the floor. "Your friends, family." Koro-Sensei's grin was monstrous and savage. "Maybe I'll kill everyone on the planet except you." He started to laugh, low and icy.</b>
</p><p>The class looked on in terror, shrinking in their seats.</p><p>"I wouldn't actually follow through with it!" Koro-sensei said quickly.</p><p>"Could have fooled us..." Isogai sighed, lowering in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa couldn't breathe properly. (It only took five seconds for everyone to understand. Nowhere on this planet was safe.) He curled his hands into fists, digging his nails too hard into the palm. (Our only escape from this situation... was to kill him.)</b>
</p><p>"Could you do it, though?" Shindo muttered glancing over at Sugino; the guy wasn't a killer.</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell's your deal, anyway?" Terasaka shouted through Koro-Sensei's cold laughter. Nagisa looked over at his classmates. "You're a real pain in the back!" Terasaka pointed at him accusingly, even though his whole body was shaking.</b>
</p><p>"You're really stupid enough to challenge him when he looks like that?" Seo looked over te the boy in disbelief.</p><p>
  <b>"Showing up all 'I'm gonna blow the Earth' and 'Assassinate me'!" he shouted, while their teacher's eyes gleamed red. "What's wrong with using an annoying method to kill an annoying guy?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like a twitch, Koro-Sensei changed back to his (relatively) harmless yellow self.</b>
</p><p>"...Is he bipolar or something...?" Tagawa arched an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>"Annoying? Hardly." Koro-Sensei was red again. "Your idea itself was a very good one. Especially you, Nagisa-kun." He patted Nagisa on the head. "The way you carried yourself so naturally on your approach gets full marks from me. You did an excellent making it past my defences," he praised. "However!" he snapped, making Terasaka and his gang flinch. "None of you looked out for Nagisa-kun- Not even Nagisa-kun himself. Students like that aren't fit to assassinate." His face turned purple.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka had the decency to look a little ashamed.</b>
</p><p>"I guess it was a pretty shitty thing to do," Muramatsu muttered.</p><p>Yoshida sighed. "Yeah, sorry, Nagisa..."</p><p>Nagisa turned around and shrugged. "It's fine, don't sweat it."</p><p>Terasaka narrowed his eyes.(Why does the guy has to be so nice all the time?) He sighed, feeling his guilt get worse. "Yeah..it was a shitty thing to do."</p><p>Nagisa stared at him curiously but then nodded, seeming to understand.</p><p>
  <b>The purple faded from Koro-Sensei's face as he addressed the rest of the class. "We need an assassination worth smiling about- one to be proud of! You're all capable assassins who have that power within you. Just a few words of advice from your teacher-slash-target."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa rubbed his head. (One moment we were being chewed out at Mach 20 and the next we were being praised with waving tentacles." He stared at their strange teacher with a mix of admiration and uncertainty. "It wasn't your average education, but it made me happy. All because this unusual teacher was actually willing to look us in the eye."</b>
</p><p>Etsuko felt a small tinge of shame, thinking of times she'd had to tell her students they were being transferred to Class E.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei looked back at Nagisa and nodded faintly like he was giving some kind of recognition.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut to a flashback showing a destroyed building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you..." the woman's voice was faint.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned when Kayano tensed beside him.</p><p>
  <b>The camera surveyed a destroyed building.</b>
</p><p>"What happened?" a student murmured.</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed to a black tentacle creature standing over an injured woman.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you would give your time..." she said faintly. "Go teach those children."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, wait a second..." Isogai's brow furrowed. "That voice is kind of familiar..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Okajima squinted at the screen. "It's too dark to see!"</p><p>"Kayano?" Nagisa looked at her with concern.</p><p>Kayano's eyes were glazed over and her hands were balled into fists.</p><p>
  <b>Then a close up showed the woman gently touching the tentacles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What splendid tentacles...."</b>
</p><p>"Sir, is that you!" Kataoka's eyes widened.</p><p>Koro-sensei remained silent.</p><p>
  <b>Looking up the tentacle creature was a dark silhouette.</b>
</p><p>"Why do you look different?" Chiba asked, frowning.</p><p>"And who's that woman?" Karma looked over at Koro-sensei.</p><p>"Oh..." Koro-sensei kept his gaze trained on the ground. "Well...it's a long story."</p><p>"I need to use the bathroom." Kayano stood up abruptly, hands shaking.</p><p>"Kayano...?" Nagisa murmured, watching her intently.</p><p>Kayano's fringe hid her eyes as she marched off towards the doors next to the stage, with the eyes of the school watching her.</p><p>"What's up with her?" someone's whisper carried across the room.</p><p>Nagisa made to stand up.</p><p>"Leave her."</p><p>They all looked over to Ritsu who was staring off into space, detached. "We'll continue without her."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Hey, wait a-"</p><p>Ritsu pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"With hands like these...I'm sure you'll be a splendid teacher."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked over at the door Kayano had walked through.</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut back to the classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then their teacher put out a small burn on his desk with a single tentacle. "Let me ask you a question, Nagisa-kun," he said lightly. "I have not the slightest intentions of being killed. I will enjoy my time with you until next March." He briefly looked at the class. "And then I'll blow up the Earth. If you don't like that idea, what do you plan to do about it?" He looked back at Nagisa meaningfully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened. (We never assassinated anyone before, and there's plenty of other stuff we should be doing.) He curled his hand into a fist. (But, you know... I think this teacher might even accept my bloodlust.)</b>
</p><p>"Okay, so now we've gone from depressing to sociopathic." Hokoma sighed, shaking her head. "These guys are weird."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled, relaxing. "Before you destroy Earth... I'll kill you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then what are you waiting for?" Koro-Sensei chuckled, green stripes appearing on his face. "Once you've killed me, you're free to go home!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole class groaned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just like that, huh?" Toka snorted in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura slouched in his chair. "You know we can't kill you!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks, Nagisa!" Rio grumbled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa just smiled, walking back to his desk. "We are killers." He looked over his shoulder at Koro-Sensei. "And our target... is our teacher."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei moved at mark twenty and started to polish the nameplates."Wipe, wipe, wipe it clean."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked up, tapping her chin. "An unkillable teacher..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa glanced at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her brow furrowed. "An unkillable teacher...Korosensei...koro..." she murmured to herself, and then clicked her fingers. "Oh! What about Koro-Sensei?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked up when Kayano walked back into the assembly.</p><p>"Sorry, guys!" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not really feeling 100%." She sighed, shrugging. "This time bubble thing kind of knocked me out of whack..."</p><p>A frown flashed across Nagisa's face but he shook his head. "No problem..."</p><p>"Yeah, don't sweat it." Isogai smiled.</p><p>"Do you need some water or something?" Hinano asked.</p><p>Kayano waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, I'm good." She sat down next to Nagisa, smiling pleasantly.</p><p>Koro-sensei glanced down at Kayano for a second before he looked back straight ahead.</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-Sensei?" Nagisa repeated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei perked up. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled at him. (So here we are with Koro-sensei...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen zoomed out to show the old classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(In our classroom full of assassins. The bells signal the start of another day.)</b>
</p><p>The screen cut to black.</p><p>Ritsu stood up, clicking the next episode. "And, that's the first episode done." She looked at them all. "Any questions?"</p><p>All the students started speaking at once.</p><p>"Who was that woman!"</p><p>"Where did Koro-sensei come from?!"</p><p>"How did he explode the moon?"</p><p>"Why the hell Class E!"</p><p>"Is any of this even real?"</p><p>"And, who the hell are you?"</p><p>Ritsu sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh, boy..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Season 1 Episode 2: Baseball Time or also known as, Learn to Take Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot of the students were chatting amongst themselves.</p><p>"She barely answered any of our questions," Seo muttered, crossing his arms.</p><p>Araki sighed, glancing over at the students coming back from their bathroom break. "She did say we'd find out all the answers from the episodes."</p><p>Ren shrugged and stretched in his chair. "The only thing I'm curious about is why that Kayano girl stormed off."</p><p>Asano hummed beside him. "It was rather odd." He glanced over at the green-haired girl. "...That woman in the flashback, she seemed familiar but I can't put my finger on it..."</p><p>"Is everyone ready?" Ritsu yelled, quieting the hall, looking at them all expectantly. She nodded when no one responded. "Let's resume then." She touched her bracelet.</p><p>
  <b>Outside deep in the woods of the old campus, Koro-Sensei was lounging in a sun chair while he read the morning's newspaper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei sipped his drink while he read. "Hmm, the moon is all they're talking about in America too. Slow news today I guess." He sighed and slurped his drink. "Oh well."</b>
</p><p>"It's only been a year!" A student at the back shouted.</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly the scene shifted further back, where Sugino was hiding behind the trees.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There he is." A drop of sweat trailed down his cheek. "Chilling out back before the first bell without a care in the world after visiting Hawaii at Mach 20 to pick up a drink </b>
  <b>
    <em>and</em>
  </b>
  <b> an English newspaper on the way here." Sugino looked over his shoulder. "Nice, good work, Nagisa. Thanks, I owe you one."</b>
</p><p>Some members of Sugino's old baseball team looked over at him in surprise.</p><p>(Sugino's actually taking initiative?)</p><p>Sugino looked down and rubbed the back of his neck when he caught his old teammates staring.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa nodded with a small smile. "You're welcome." He was crouched behind him with a notebook in hand. "Best of luck, Sugino."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You got it," Sugino smirked, holding up a baseball with anti-sensei pellets glued on. "Ten billion yen here I come."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, that's pretty smart," a short girl from Class B said, pointing at the screen.</p><p>"It wouldn't kill him, though," the boy next to her said, frowning. "Not at that speed. Most it would do is injure."</p><p>"Well, actually, it also depends on where he hits," Isogai spoke up. "If he hit Koro-sensei's weak point hard enough it'd work."</p><p>The two students from Class B's brow furrowed in annoyance.</p><p>"Yeah, especially the head, he could cause some major brain damage," Kanzaki piped up.</p><p>"Hm, maybe we should invest in slingshots?" Kayano said, glancing over at Nagisa.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded encouragingly. "True, but you'd need to account for the slower speed."</p><p>Nagisa frowned, resting his chin in his hand. "We could make some kind of electrical powered one..."</p><p>
  <b>He shifted into position while Nagisa hid behind the tree.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino lifted up his leg and prepared to throw, as the music picked up the pace.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (We are Killers.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino threw the ball at Koro-Sensei who was still relaxing in the sun chair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And our target is our teacher.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The baseball zoomed towards Koro-Sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Top of the morning to ya!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei appeared behind the two of them in a blink of an eye.</b>
</p><p>"Damn it..." Mura muttered, scowling. "This guy is obnoxiously fast."</p><p>"Does he have a sixth sense or something?" Hokoma shouted.</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned. "Well..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Sugino jumped up in surprise from their hiding place.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A close up showed Koro-Sensei's smile widens. "It's usually considered polite to reply." His smile sparkled with mischief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah—uh—ah?" Sugino couldn't stop looking back and forth at Koro-Sensei and the empty sun chair where a cloud of dust blew the newspaper to the grass.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." Sweat gathered on Nagisa's brow. "Yes, sir, sorry, sir. Good morning, Sir," he greeted like a soldier.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed and shook his head. "It is pretty unnerving having you always sneak up on us like that."</p><p>"Ah, but an assassin should always be aware of their surroundings." Koro-sensei reached out at tapped him on the head.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show a digital diagram of the baseball.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei: "So you embedded those anti-teacher pellets into a baseball? A fine idea. Much quieter than an airgun, for sure. However..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed back to Sugino throwing the ball when Koro-Sensei was relaxing in the chair.</b>
</p><p>Shindo scrutinised his pitching style for a second and shook his head. Sugino's whole posture was off and the ball wasn't going to have enough power behind it to hit Koro-sensei with serious force.</p><p>
  <b>"The ball flew so slowly that I got bored waiting for it to arrive, and touching the pellets directly would've been bad for my health." Koro-Sensei disappeared in a blur over to the equipment shed. "So in the end." Koro-Sensei rooted through a box of baseball gear. "I popped over to the equipment shed to grab a glove."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's eye twitched. "Of course he did."</p><p>Professor Bitch sighed. "Yeah, figures."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei held up the smoking ball in the baseball glove.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ahh!" Sugino's jaw dropped and his face grew purple, while Nagisa groaned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Green stripes wrapped around Koro-Sensei's head. "Tick tock, children." He threw the ball back and forth in the glove. "Graduations will be here before you know it." He turned around to take his leave. "Now then, time for homeroom," he said as he walked back to the classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Sugino watched his back and sighed. "...Yes, sir," Sugino said glumly, bowing respectfully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked over at him with concern.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dammit..." Sugino muttered. "Well, so much for my fastball. Big shock there I guess..." he said scornfully.</b>
</p><p>"Gotta agree there. My baby brother can aim better than, Sugino," whispered Machida, one of Sugino's old teammates, earning a few laughs.</p><p>Sugino grimaced, glaring at the ground when he heard them laughing. (If I had a chance I'd show you just how good I can be...)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "It was a good throw..."</b>
</p><p>"Not really." Shindo rolled his eyes. Granted it wasn't the worst but Sugino should have been able to do a lot better.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino just sighed deeply, staring at the ground in defeat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen cut to black before the intro played.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The crescent moon appeared as the piano kicked in, and the moon faded to Koro-Sensei's face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seishun—</b>
</p><p>"Skip it," Karasuma ordered.</p><p>"Hey!" Hinano protested. "I like the song!"</p><p>"Skip it," Karasuma repeated.</p><p>Ritsu narrowed her eyes, but he stared her down. "...Fine..." she huffed, pressing skip.</p><p>"Oh, come on no fair, sensei!" Hinano stuck her tongue out.</p><p>
  <b>A bed of flowers was shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You could hear Koro-sensei writing on the blackboard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"April is the cruellest month, breeding lilacs out of the dead land." Koro-Sense was reading from a modern literature book while he held a piece of chalk. "Mixing..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (What are the facts?) The camera zoomed out to show the whole class watching Koro-Sensei teach. (At the head of the class stands a creature who vaporized seventy percent of the moon and plans to destroy Earth in March. He can do it, and the issue is how to stop him. Oh, and for some reason before ending the world—)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai discreetly pulled and gun from his desk and Toka's knife was hidden under her book.</b>
</p><p>The corner of Karasuma's lips twitched up, nodding in approval.</p><p>
  <b>(-he wants to teach a bunch of last chance junior high nobodies.)</b>
</p><p>"Wow, thanks for the self-esteem booster, Nagisa," Rio remarked dryly.</p><p>Nagisa's cheeks flushed. "Sorry!"</p><p>Karma chuckled. "You know, your inner thoughts are a lot more sarcastic than I thought."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure everyone's more sarcastic than they let on," Nagisa replied.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto was watching Koro-Sensei like a hawk, with his rifle resting on the desk behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Sugaya was shown doodling a picture of Koro-Sensei.</b>
</p><p>"Class E productivity at its finest," Eguchi said.</p><p>"Those art skills though..." his friend commented, scrutinising the doodle. "Nice sketching."</p><p>
  <b>(The Ministry of Defence gave us a mission: kill him by next March.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class was shown staring at their teacher with a dangerous amount of intensity.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And, we're on board because the reward money is crazy. Ten billion!)</b>
</p><p>Takada scowled, crossing his arms. "It's still a load of crap," he muttered, eyeing Nagisa coldly from across the room.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano leaned over to Nagisa. "Hey, Nagisa," she whispered, causing him to glance over. "Sugino's assassination attempt this morning failed, huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, huh."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They both looked over their shoulders at Sugino who was still moping.</b>
</p><p>"Why were you so hung up on it?" Kataoka asked, twisting around in her chair.</p><p>Sugino smiled sheepishly. "It was mainly the whole pitching thing that I was upset about."</p><p>
  <b>"He's been down in the dumps ever since..." Nagisa replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino stared at his hand, clenching and unclenching it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's nothing to get bummed out about," Kayano whispered unsympathetically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino sighed, dropping his throwing hand on the desk.</b>
</p><p>Okajima reached over and patted him on the back. "For a first attempt, it was pretty ingenious."</p><p>Sugino chuckled. "Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa grimaced, staring at his own desk briefly before he looked over at Koro-Sensei who was writing on the board.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa:( An unkillable teacher: Hence the nickname Koro-sensei.)</b>
</p><p>Okajima frowned, clicking his fingers. "That reminds me," he said quietly, looking at Hiroto and Sugaya. "How's the new name coming along?" He held up his notepad. "I've only got basic stuff like Ika-sensei."</p><p>Hiroto smiled slyly. "I went with Sukebe-sensei."</p><p>The boys sniggered. "Hey," Sugaya whispered. "What about Chikub—"</p><p>"I can hear you." Koro-sensei's shadow loomed over them.</p><p>The three boys cringed.</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly Koro-Sensei's tentacle whipped passed Nagisa's face and grabbed Sugaya's notebook.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Sugaya stiffened, staring at the blank space where his notebook had been.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sugaya-kun!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya flinched. "Uh..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei's eyes were glowing brightly, still standing behind his desk, but then the ominous look faded. "You were very close!" he praised, admiring the sketch. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>But</em>
  </b>
  <b> my features are a bit finer than that."</b>
</p><p>(Is this guy delusional?)</p><p>The students and teachers looked over and let out a collective groan.</p><p>
  <b>He flashed the altered drawing at the class, where he'd made the face slimmer and written '</b>
  <b>
    <em>REALLY observe your subject' </em>
  </b>
  <b>at the top in red.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Finer how!" Hiroto yelled indignantly.</b>
</p><p>Hiroto folded his arms. "I stand by what I said."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "There is no shame in having pride in your own appearance, young man."</p><p>"You're a yellow octopus," Karma retorted, raising an eyebrow. "Where's the pride in that?"</p><p>Koro-sensei's cheeks flushed. "Beauty is only skin deep!"</p><p>
  <b>The bell rang for lunch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And, that's lunch!" their teacher chimed. The class took out their lunches as they watched Koro-Sensei move to the window. "Now then, class, I have some business to take care of today, so if you'll excuse me..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai raised an eyebrow. "Business?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes." Koro-Sensei grinned wider. "I have a game to catch in New York. Chow."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He zoomed off in a flash, knocking the class back with the massive dust cloud he made.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida covered his mouth to stop himself from inhaling the dust. "There he goes."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka growled. "What's his deal?"</b>
</p><p>"It is pretty inconsiderate, sir," Kataoka grumbled, scowling.</p><p>"Huh?" Koro-sensei started to sweat.</p><p>"Yeah, it's not even like it's once or twice either." Rio glared at him. "Would it kill you to set off a little slower and then build up speed?"</p><p>Koro-sensei choked. "Well, I—"</p><p>"Do you do it on purpose or something?" Hiroto said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Of course not!" Koro-sensei exclaimed. "I didn't know it all bothered you that much." He sighed, hunching over. "I'll try to be more considerate next time..."</p><p>"Yeah, right..." Sugaya muttered.</p><p>Koro-sensei's head shot up. "What was that?!"</p><p>
  <b>Hinano sighed, rummaging through her school bag. "It'd be nice if he brought back some souvenirs for us once in a while, at least."</b>
</p><p>"Oh!" Koro-sensei smiled at them all. "You should have said earlier!" He shrugged. "Considering how often I travel I didn't want to smother you with too many gifts."</p><p>Hinano smiled. "Well, we wouldn't mind the odd one now and then."</p><p>"I always wanted to taste the kind of western sandwiches they have," Isogai commented.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka smiled and walked up to her. "Yeah, but who'd want something to remember their assassination target by?" she reasoned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano shrugged. "I'm just saying an exotic snack would be nice. It's not like he has to sneak them through customs."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka's smile grew endearing. "You obviously dedicated a lot of thought to this."</b>
</p><p>"You could sneak anything into the country," a boy from Class D said, grinning. "Can you imagine the delivery service?!"</p><p>His friend rolled her eyes. "You see way too excited over this."</p><p>"Personally, if I had that power, I'd carry drugs," the girl next to her said flippantly, making the two students baulk.</p><p>"Asami!"</p><p>Asami shrugged. "What? Just think of the money you'd make."</p><p>
  <b>"What could he bring back from New York?" Isogai said, glancing up from his bag at Hiroto who was leaning on his desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't know, booze?" Hiroto replied dismissively.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai grinned. "Sucks we're not drinking age."</b>
</p><p>Yoshida smiled slyly. "But, he could take us to another country where it was legal..."</p><p>Muramatsu grinned. "Aw, man, we could get totally wasted!"</p><p>"Which is why I would never do it," Koro-sensei commented. "At your age, the last thing you need is a bad liver."</p><p>The two boys grimaced. "We wouldn't drink too much!"</p><p>
  <b>"What about something greasy from one of those food trucks?!" Hinano interjected brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima jumped to his feet. "Or a blonde beauty! Hell yeah!" He was drooling from the mouth and dancing on the spot with glee.</b>
</p><p>Hara sighed, shaking her head. "Seriously, is that all you think about, Okajima?"</p><p>Okajima's blushed. "No!"</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto smiled crookedly. "Right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Blonde, blonde, blonde, blonde!" Okajima kept chanting to himself.</b>
</p><p>A few boys laughed while many of the girls shot Okajima a look.</p><p>He shrank in his seat and groaned.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled as he walked passed them and made his way over to the door, but stopped when Karasuma blocked his path.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh! Karasuma-san!" Isogai sounded embarrassed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma didn't seem bothered by the conversation and just addressed the rest of the class. "How's it going? Any clues on how to kill him?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked up. "Define progress..."</b>
</p><p>"You guys don't really seem like you're trying that hard," Seo remarked coldly, narrowing his eye sat them.</p><p>Many of the E Class bristled.</p><p>Nagisa's brow creased. (Like they'd have any more success...)</p><p>"You try killing a superhuman, jerkass!" Terasaka shouted.</p><p>"At least he's smart enough not use a suicide bomber!" someone at the back shouted, making Terasaka tense.</p><p>Bitch-sensei let out a long-suffering sigh. "Can you kids not go five minutes without arguing?" she growled, glaring at the students.</p><p>Seo's cheeks grew red, slumping in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>There was a collective sigh as many of the students looked down and avoided the agent's gaze.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hazama let out a low 'pfft' and leaned back in her chair. "Well, we are the E class."</b>
</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "It is true, they shouldn't have expected so much in that short space of time."</p><p>
  <b>From the distance Sugino tensed more, staring down at his desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai stood up. "It's impossible, Karasuma-san."</b>
</p><p>Hiroto nudged Isogai. "Thanks for boosting morale."</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that guys..."</p><p>
  <b>Mimura buried his face in his desk. "He's way too fast! You can't kill anything that flies at Mach 20."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the distance, way over the Pacific ocean, Koro-Sensei was flying low with a bucket of popcorn under his arm.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students sighed.</p><p>Asano shook his head, pinching his nose.</p><p>
  <b>"Indeed, no army is capable of that feat," Karasuma nodded in agreement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Exactly!" Okajima waved his arms in exasperation.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes narrowed. "But, you are the only ones who have this opportunity." He pointed at them. "For whatever reason, he insists on being your teacher."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class all sighed and slumped in their seats.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed, looking over at Koro-sensei. (who was that woman in the flashback who told him to go teach?)</p><p>
  <b>Elsewhere in New York Koro-Sensei was disguised as a baseball fan, while he eagerly ate his popcorn and watched the game, but he was also receiving some looks from the rest of the crowd.</b>
</p><p>Araki's eye twitched. "How do people not see through that?" he said despairingly. "Surely people aren't that stupid, really?"</p><p>Asano sighed, shaking his head. "Well, it's a lot easier for the brain to rationalise he's just a fat tourist than a mutant octopus."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma: "Left to his own devices, come next March, he'll blow up the Earth."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The crescent moon was shown in space.</b>
</p><p>Isogai slumped in his seat. "No pressure."</p><p>
  <b>"One look at that carved-up moon and you'll know: when that day comes, there's no saving any of us."</b>
</p><p>"Voice of positivity aren't you?" Professor Bitch remarked dryly.</p><p>"I'm just laying down the facts," Karasuma replied, facing straight ahead.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, you agents are always such stiffs."</p><p>He cast her a sidelong glance, remaining silent.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's cold gaze narrowed in on the class. "He's too dangerous to be left alive. This classroom is the only place he can be killed."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like the rest of the class, Hiroto and Isogai were sweating and were trying to avoid Karasuma's glare.</b>
</p><p>The present Hiroto and Isogai looked just as on edge.</p><p>"He sure knows how to motivate you..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa:(We E-Class misfits have been given the chance to be the heroes who save the planet.)</b>
</p><p>"Don't screw it up, idiots..." Takada hissed.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was lost in thought like the rest of the class, as the screen faded back to the outside of the old campus building. (But I don't get it. Why is Koro-sensei trying to destroy the Earth? And why would he then come to teach our class?)</b>
</p><p>"...Did it have anything to do with that woman?" whispered Gima from Class A.</p><p>His friend, Hoga looked over at Koro-sensei warily. "She's the one who told him to go teach..."</p><p>Nagisa eyed Koro-sensei from the corner of his eye. Their teacher's smile seemed more fixed on and his eyes lacked their usual spark.</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded back to the class who were busy talking and eating their lunch at their desks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Outside on the main steps, Sugino sighed and put his uneaten lunch back down on the step.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He just stared and the ground and didn't even flinch when one of Koro-sensei's tentacles help up the modified baseball.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All polished up, Sugino-kun."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Sugino glanced at the ball for a second before he looked up. "Koro-sensei... Actually, hold that thought. What exactly are you eating?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei was eating a green type of fruit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A coconut I bought in Hawaii yesterday. Want a bite?"</b>
</p><p>"Ewww! You aren't meant to eat that raw!" Tsuchiya wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p>"What is with your taste pallet?" Machida yelled in outrage. "Seriously, just why?"</p><p>"Uh-hm!" Koro-sensei started eating raw corn. "I'll have you know, I once food critiqued a five-star chef and was praised for my refined taste!"</p><p>"Pfft, yeah right," Tsuchiya sneered, crossing her arms. "Judging from what you eat it was probably leftovers from a trash can."</p><p>"Excuse me, young lady!" Steam blew from Koro-sensei's nostrils.</p><p>Seo looked at his girlfriend nervously. "Uh, Kaho, I don't think you should—"</p><p>She stuck her nose in the air. "I stand by what I said!"</p><p>Nagisa raised an eyebrow. (Well, at least they aren't as terrified of him as before.)</p><p>
  <b>Sugino frowned, taking the ball. "You're supposed to drink from it!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei wasn't concerned and just sat down next to him. "Nice throw yesterday."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Easy for you to say." Sugino tossed the ball in his hands up and down and leant back. "Not like I can ever hit you at Mach 20 with my throwing speed."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei tilted his head curiously. "So you're in the baseball club?"</b>
</p><p>Sugino shifted uncomfortably. He really did not want to relive this conversation with his former teammates watching.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Sugino looked up in surprise, holding the ball tight for a moment when he glanced down at it. Then his face fell, lowering his head. "I used to be..." he said sadly, looking down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Used to?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino glanced over at the field and sighed. "The E Class isn't allowed to participate in club activities out at this satellite campus." They both stared at the vast field ahead. "Our bad grades got us here, so we're supposed to focus on studying."</b>
</p><p>"Which is completely unfair," Kataoka said, crossing her arms.</p><p>
  <b>"That's some nasty discrimination"</b>
</p><p>"It still makes sense, even if you don't like it," Araki reprimanded, shaking his head. "The whole purpose of E class is to be in an isolated environment so you only focus on studying."</p><p>"Hm, be that as it may," Koro-sensei replied, making Araki stiffen. "Even if students get their grades back up to the national average, the prejudice still remains intact because they're in E class." He shook his head. "And, even if you were to be top in your grade, that doesn't guarantee being transferred..." He sighed, while the students stared at him intently. "The function of E Class has been corrupted, it isn't about grades it's about lumping a group of people in one area and taking away their privileges even if they show improvement."</p><p>Araki gaped. "Uh...I...uh..."</p><p>Then Koro-sensei shrugged. "But, that's just my opinion!" He chuckled and went back to eating his raw corn.</p><p>"Umm..." The students stared at him oddly.</p><p>Asano narrowed his gaze, mulling the teacher's words over.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino shrugged. "It's all right. You saw yesterday, right? How slow I am?" He tossed the ball high in the air. "In the end, I couldn't pitch a single strike, and I got benched." He caught the ball and smiled grimly. "Wasn't long before I lost interest in studying, too, and wound up in the ol' End Class."</b>
</p><p>"It was probably the stress," Sugaya said, glancing over at him. "The more you worry about messing up and all..."</p><p>Sugino nodded grimly. "Yeah, I guess I let it all get to me." He sighed, smiling faintly. "What's weird is that ever since I got transferred to E Class I haven't been so tense."</p><p>"Same!" Sugaya smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "I used to go crazy pulling all-nighters and everything."</p><p>Asano watched them from the corner of his eye, clenching his hands tightly. (How can they afford to slack off when the world is at stake?) If he was them he wouldn't be sleeping straight unless he had a full course plan ready to assassinate the yellow monster.</p><p>
  <b>"Sugino-kun?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Sugino looked over at Koro-Sensei where a long shadow loomed over his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let me give you a little advice." His eye sparkled mischievously.</b>
</p><p>"That's never a good sign," Hiroto remarked.</p><p>Sugino squirmed. "I learned that the hard way."</p><p>"Why, what did he do?" Sugaya frowned.</p><p>Sugino sighed. "You'll see..."</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, inside the class, Nagisa hurried into the hallway. (Gotta turn this in! Koro-sensei...) He backtracked when he saw the door cracked open. (...talking to Sugino?) Both teacher and student were sitting on the steps. (About what? Is... Is he giving Sugino a talking-to about yesterday's attempt?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes bulged. "Holy crap! He's ticked off he tried to kill him." He hurried outside. "He's literally up in arms!"</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Koro-sensei scratched his head. "I'd never be angry about my life being put to an end," he said, looking down at Nagisa.</p><p>Nagisa smiled nervously and shrugged. "Guess I overreacted a little."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-Sensei had Sugino wrapped up in his tentacles and was dangling him up in the air while Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"</p><p>"Are you molesting him or something?" Tagawa scrunched up her nose in disgust.</p><p>"Of course not!" Koro-sensei objected.</p><p>"It looks pretty Hentai to me!"</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I'm merely measuring him with my tentacles."</p><p>"Wish you'd told <em>me</em> that at the time," Sugino grumbled.</p><p>
  <b>"Please, sir, don't do this!" Nagisa ran over to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Koro-sensei glanced at him, while Sugino was tried to speak but it came out as a loud mumble.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He was just doing what he had to," Nagisa argued. "The deal was that you couldn't hurt any of us!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But, Koro-sensei seemed focussed on something else. "Sugino-kun." Sugino was shown gagged with a tentacle in his mouth. The scene cut back to earlier to show Sugino emulating the baseball star. "That unusual pitching form I saw yesterday... You're copying major-league pitcher Arita, aren't you?"Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>A student at the back sniggered. "And failing."</p><p>Sugino's cheeks were pink, ducking his head.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino gulped as he was gently lowered to the ground. "But you know, the tentacles tell all." Koro-sensei retracted his tentacles while Nagisa and Sugino looked up at him in confusion. "Your shoulder muscles are out of whack compared to Arita's."</b>
</p><p>"That's harsh." Hiroto frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, Koro-sensei why would you say that?" Okajima's face scrunched up in confusion.</p><p>"It's not a big deal," Sugino said, shrugging. "It's a valid criticism."</p><p>
  <b>Shock flashed across Sugino's face before his eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"</b>
</p><p>"...Not that I handled it well at the time..." Sugino smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"You were better than me," Nagisa muttered, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>
  <b>A dark shadow seemed to loom across Koro-sensei. "You won't be able to pitch his super fastballs with that body, no matter how much you try to imitate him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ho—"Sugino's eyes bulged like he'd been slapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's face darkened, balling his hands into fists. "How? How can you be so sure?" His hands were trembling from anger.</b>
</p><p>"What's this?" Karma smiled slyly. "Is Nagisa-kun losing his temper?"</p><p>Nagisa crossed his arms. "It was a heat of the moment thing..."</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa?" Sugino looked over in alarm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's shoulders were hunched uptight. "Because we're misfits?" he mocked scathingly. "Because we're the End Class?" he snapped, looking up angrily. "So we shouldn't even bother? Is that it?!"</b>
</p><p>"Someone has a chip on his shoulder." Tsuchiya rolled her eyes.</p><p>Isogai frowned at the girl. "Remind me why you ever thought she was hot?"</p><p>Hiroto grimaced when he looked over at A Class. "Hey, it was First Year, can you blame me?"</p><p>"Ha! You're funny when you're pissed," Karma said to the blue-haired boy.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, sinking down in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino looked like he half-believed that, lowering his gaze.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm, well... " Koror-sensei said, undisturbed. "How do I know it's impossible, you ask?" He reached into his robe sleeve. "Why, I checked the man himself yesterday!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He brandished a fresh newspaper that showed the Arita being bond by yellow tentacles like Sugino had been.</b>
</p><p>"EWWW!"</p><p>"What the hell, sir?" Rio exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniggered while the others looked horrified.</p><p>Ritsu laughed when she saw their face, feeling a warm smile curl onto her face.</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Sugino were mortified.</b>
</p><p>"Exactly!" Shindo yelled while a few other students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Then Koro-sensei held up a piece of paper. "I even got his autograph!"</b>
</p><p>Shindo's eyes bulged. "How did he—?"</p><p>
  <b>It read, 'Knock it off, Tentacles! – Arita'.</b>
</p><p>"...Oh..." Shindo shook his head. "Of course..."</p><p>Karma burst out laughing along with the other students.</p><p>Professor Bitch covered her mouth with her to smother her laughter, while Karasuma sighed in frustration.</p><p>
  <b>"You asked him for an autograph after that?!" Nagisa exclaimed while Koro-sensei cried in happiness. "No wonder he was furious!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa scratched his head while Koro-sensei continued to cry with joy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I just couldn't believe my tentacles!" Koro-sensei sobbed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I get it." Sugino sighed, still sitting on the ground when Nagisa glanced down sadly. "I just don't have his talent."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stopped crying and held Sugino's right arm "Talent is relevant."He poked and prodded Sugino's arms while the boy looked on curiously. "On the other hand, your elbows and wrists are more flexible than Arita's," Koro-sensei told him.</b>
</p><p>Sugino smiled to himself, flexing his arm.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino's brow furrowed, staring at his own hands. "Train well, and you could far surpass him. When I'm fondling for research purposes, my tentacles are never wrong." Sugino jumped a little when Koro-sensei rested a tentacle on his shoulder.</b>
</p><p>Kimura grimaced, shaking his head. "It still sounds wrong no matter how you say it!"</p><p>
  <b>"There's more than one kind of talent." Then he let Sugino go and turned away. "Find an assassination-style that suits yours."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino examined his right hand methodically."My elbows and wrists... are better?" He started to smile. " My... talent?"</b>
</p><p>Shindo narrowed his eyes at Sugino.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled softly, looking back at the main building where Koro-sensei had disappeared inside. He watched as a bird perched on the teacher's hat, and then made a move towards him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa called, hurrying after him. Koro-sensei paused at the classroom door. "Did you go to New York just to give Sugino advice?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course. I'm his teacher."</b>
</p><p>"What a joke," Kensaku muttered bitterly.</p><p>Etsuki frowned at Koro-sensei. (He does care though...) She glanced over at the well endowed blonde woman, and the government agent. Strange they may be, but they did seem to care about their class.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "Most teachers wouldn't go anywhere near that far. But you will? The guy who's going to destroy the Earth?"</b>
</p><p>Terasaka scowled, crossing his arms. "It doesn't make sense."</p><p>"Yeah, why does he care?" Yoshida whispered.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei remained silent for a moment, as a memory resurfaced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A grainy image of a woman gently held in an arm of tentacles.</b>
</p><p>"Who is that woman anyway?" Kayano said dismissively, frowning.</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed, looking down at Kayano for a moment. "Someone...special..." was all he said, facing straight ahead.</p><p>Nagisa frowned, while Kayano leaned closer.</p><p>"What's up with him?" she whispered.</p><p>"Not sure..." Nagisa murmured, glancing over at their teacher.</p><p>
  <b>The memory was quickly buried away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa-kun," Koro-sensei said. "I became your teacher to keep a promise I made."</b>
</p><p>"To that woman?" Araki's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Seems like it," Ren commented, shrugging.</p><p>Asano scrutinised the screen. That woman was familiar...</p><p>"Araki, do you recognise that woman?" Asano asked quietly.</p><p>Araki paused, pushing his glasses up. "She seems familiar..."</p><p>"And, she told him to go teach," Koyama whispered.</p><p>"What are you getting at, Asano?" Tsuchiya asked.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes when he saw Koro-sensei and the other people in the assembly hall were staring.</p><p>"...Nevermind." They could discuss this later.</p><p>
  <b>He took the notebook from Nagisa's hand and started to grade it at lightning speed, blowing a light breeze as he worked. "And while I do intend to destroy the Earth, I'm your teacher first and foremost." He showed the marked work which had '</b>
  <b>
    <em>No major grammar mistakes and a great ending—fantastic diary entry</em>
  </b>
  <b>' written all over it. "Taking you kids seriously is more important than the end of the world."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa seemed to think his words over as he took the notebook. "Koro-sensei..." he began softly, while Koro-sensei looked on warmly. "...I could do without the weird extra questions on the back, though." Nagisa grimaced when he saw lots of tentacles drawn over the page.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT!" Koro-sensei raised in tentacles in outrage.</b>
</p><p>"My art is a masterpiece!" Koro-sensei shouted, flailing his tentacles around, nearly whacking Kayano and Nagisa.</p><p>"Watch it!" Kayano yelled, covering her face.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed. "I get that you want to show off your grading speed, but..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's like a bonus!" Koro-sensei argued, sweating nervously. "I thought you'd be happy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"More like a penalty," Nagisa replied dryly.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"Nice one, Nagisa." Hiroto reached over and ruffled his hair.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked flustered. "So, er..." He tried to save face and quickly cleared his throat while he twirled his pen. "I hope you students will take your education and my assassination just as seriously." There were green stripes on his face when he bit off half his pen.</b>
</p><p>"Er, why are you eating your pen?" Tsuchiya raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you meant to have a <em>refined </em>taste?"</p><p>Seo and a few other students laughed.</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed. "Oh—well, yes!—I was just...uh." He covered his face with his tentacles, shooting Ritsu a pleading look. "Keep playing the footage please!"</p><p>"Umm...okay." Ritsu blinked slowly, frowning for a second.</p><p>Tsuchiya smiled smugly while a few of the students started laughing louder.</p><p>
  <b>"Not that I ever expect you to pull off the latter," he added smugly, still eating his pen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at him oddly for a second but then smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The shifted to the outside later, showing the flowers below the window before Sugino came into focus. He was practising pitching to Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The ball bounced off Nagisa's glove.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, that's a lot of improvement." Isogai smiled, giving Sugino a thumbs up.</p><p>"Yeah, sweet throw," Okajima praised.</p><p>Sugino smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, guys." He grinned flexing his arm. "Koro-sensei's advice was pretty solid."</p><p>Shindo watched the class with a frown.</p><p>
  <b>"Wow!" Nagisa watched the ball bounce on the grass and onto a grassy hill. "Sugino!" He climbed up the hill and grabbed the ball. "That broke so fast it practically disappeared!" Nagisa threw the ball back to Sugino.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino chuckled and caught the ball with ease. "I'm working on a curveball that puts my elbows and wrists to good use!" he said as Nagisa walked back over. "Even my slow fastball will look speedy when I mix up the two! I'm sure they'd both just put him to sleep, though." Sugino grinned, holding the ball up to view. "But I'll hang in there, Nagisa. I won't give up on baseball or assassination!"</b>
</p><p>"Now that's more like it." Sugaya smacked Sugino on the back.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa caught the ball when Sugino tossed it back. "Hm." He smiled and nodded, staring down at the ball.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (Our teacher moves incredibly fast.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show Koro-sensei sitting in the staff room juggling multiple tasks like grading papers and eating food.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And, his tentacles can do all kinds of things. Honestly, I don't think we can kill him. And yet...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino rushed forward. "Koro-sensei! Can you come here?" he asked, leaning on the window while Koro-sensei paused from his work. "I wanna try killing you for a bit."</b>
</p><p>"That is not going to sound weird," Tagawa muttered.</p><p>"I know, it's still weird," her friend murmured, frowning. "...Think they could actually do it?"</p><p>Tagawa glanced over at Kataoka but didn't reply. (What was it like killing someone?)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei giggled, turning striped green. "Still haven't learned your lesson, huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino's latest English test score came into view next to a piece of sushi; he'd scored 32/50. Written down on the paper was 'your score's gone up a bit. Congrats!'.</b>
</p><p>"That's not actually that bad," Araki whispered.</p><p>Koyama scrunched up his face."I don't think his test scores are up to scratch."</p><p>
  <b>(And yet, being taught by Koro-sensei is strangely motivating, and being in his assassination classroom... is kind of fun.)</b>
</p><p>"How is training to kill fun?" A boy from Class C, Oota said warily.</p><p>"Well..." Nagisa found himself speaking aloud. "It's less about the actual kill and more about the planning," he said, staring at the screen while the others listened. "It's the ultimate challenge with the highest stakes and completely bizarre..." He glanced up and stiffened when he realised everyone was listening to him. "Uh...well, at least that's my thoughts."</p><p>
  <b>The scene faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was using a blue penguin snow cone machine while he knelt on a blanket in the middle of the woods, humming to himself.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hidden from view behind the bushes, Kataoka whispered, "there he is."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He said he'd be snacking on some North Pole snow cones today," Isogai commented quietly.</b>
</p><p>"Isn't that snow kind of gross?" Tsuchiya wrinkled her nose. "What if an animal peed on it?"</p><p>Koro-sensei opened his mouth but Rio beat him to it. "Then he wouldn't eat the yellow snow," she replied, shrugging.</p><p>Tsuchiya arched her brow. "What if an animal peed and then a fresh coat of snow-covered it? You don't know where that snow's been."</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei closed his mouth after a second.</p><p>Rio rubbed her chin, frowning. "...Okay...good point, but considering how indestructible Koro-sensei it, I doubt it matters."</p><p>"Uh, yeah, but it's still kind of gross," Kayano commented dryly.</p><p>"Hey!" Koro-sensei scowled.</p><p>Kanzaki's brow furrowed. "Yeah, you probably should take more care in what you eat, sir."</p><p>Koro-sensei opened his mouth, looking back and forth at them briefly, but then he heaved a sigh.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto scoffed. "That octopus, hittin' the North Pole like it's the corner shop!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai scrutinised their teacher from behind the bushes. "It's time."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Toka, Hiroto, Kataoka, Mimura, and Yuzuki were hiding behind the trees further along.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We split the ten billion," Isogai whispered, gaining a nod from the rest of them.</b>
</p><p>"So, wait for a second," Kanada scratched her head. "So if only one person from the class killed him that person would be the only one to get the money?"</p><p>Karasuma nodded. "More or less, if it's a group effort then the money is automatically split, but if a lone individual does it it's up to them whether they split the cash or not," he explained. "Just because the person is in E Class it doesn't mean they have to share the money."</p><p>"But, they'd be a jerk not to," Toka huffed.</p><p>"Yeah, it would be pretty greedy," Isogai agreed.</p><p>"Yeah, and who would be able to take down Koro-sensei on their own?" Hiroto scoffed.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was busy focusing on the snow cones when he heard the call.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei!" the group of five called in unison.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm?" Koro-sensei looked up in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students came running towards him with sparkling sweet smiles on their faces and arms outstretched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can we have snow cones too?" they chanted with a voice like honey, as an idyllic melody played in the background.</b>
</p><p>Rio snorted, covering her mouth. "Okay, seriously guys?"</p><p>"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Kataoka shrugged.</p><p>"Out acting could have used some work though," Isogai admitted, ducking his head.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei cried with joy as his cheeks grew pink. "They've opened their hearts to me—and with such smiling faces!" In a second the sweetness evaporated when they all withdrew their knives and leapt at him. "How ferocious they must be!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei dodged their attack, causing them to dive into the fog of dust left behind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They started coughing badly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the smoke cleared they stared at the dishevelled blanket and knocked over snow cone machine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not the worst tactic you've tried." Koro-sensei's voice came from behind them. "But you know... Your smiles were a little forced." Koro-sensei had a strawberry snow cone in his hand with his back partly facing them.</b>
</p><p>"We could have acted better..." Isogai sighed.</p><p>
  <b>"That was hardly enough for me to let down my guard." He dropped a bulky handkerchief on the floor which held their confiscated knives. "Set aside these dangerous anti-teacher knives, stop and smell the flowers." Hiroto and Yuzuki looked down in shock when they realised their guns had been replaced with flowers."...And learn how to smile less maliciously before you try again."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka's eyes widened when she examined the flower. "Hey, Koro-sensei!" she shouted, making their teacher and Isogai flinch. "These are the flowers we've been growing!"</b>
</p><p>"Ah! You're scary!" Sugaya shrank away.</p><p>"I know, right?" Isogai cowered alongside him.</p><p>Kataoka rolled her eyes. "Don't be such wimps."</p><p>
  <b>"Ahh!" Koro-sensei recoiled in alarm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The unearthed flowerbed was shown underneath the window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Toka covered her mouth in anguish as Yuzuki wiped small tears from her eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's low, Koro-sensei!" Toka's voice cracked. "After we took such good care of them and they'd finally bloomed..." she shook her head as small tears gathered in her eyes.</b>
</p><p>"Wait a go make the girls cry, sensei." Karma smiled crookedly.</p><p>"It was not like that, Karma, and you know it!" Koro-sensei snapped.</p><p>
  <b>"Apologies!" Koro-sensei waved flailed his tentacles frantically." I'll get you some new bulbs right now!" He disappeared in a flash and was back in a second with a sack full of bulbs overflowing from the bag. "Here you go!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed to him hastily trying to plant the bulbs while Kataoka and Toka oversaw him from behind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't go planting them at Mach speed, okay?" Toka reprimanded sharply, with her hands on her hips</b>
</p><p>A few of the other students looked on in confusion.</p><p>"Uh...why does he care about the flowers again?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"He cares about what his students think of him," Asano replied curtly, shrugging like it was obvious.</p><p>"But, if he cared that much he wouldn't destroy the world," Ren said, glancing over at the teacher.</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed. "It is a contradiction..." he murmured, eyeing the yellow monster discreetly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei shook, trying to slow down, getting more frazzled. "Understood!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Handle each one gently!" Kataoka warned coldly, crossing her arms.</b>
</p><p>Etsuko laughed along with her students.</p><p>"See! You're terrifying, Kataoka!" Mimura pointed at the screen.</p><p>Kataoka smirked, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>"Got it!" Koro-sensei agreed hastily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto and Isogai were watching the scene from behind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey... isn't he planning to destroy the Earth?" Hiroto said uneasily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Y-Yeah... and here he is planting tulips," Isogai murmured.</b>
</p><p>"See, even they noticed." Ren gestured to the screen. "...Maybe he's bluffing about destroying the earth..."</p><p>"I don't think he's bluffing, Ren." Seo scowled, crossing his arms.</p><p>"But he admitted he didn't blow up the moon," Koyama said, fiddling with his large glasses.</p><p>"But, he's a giant tentacle monster," Araki whispered. "I think we can agree he's still a giant threat."</p><p>"Yeah, but why does he want to destroy the world if he isn't evil?" Ren scratched his chin.</p><p>Asano eyed Ren curiously. "Why are you assuming he's not evil?"</p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow. "Uh, have you seen him?" He pointed at Koro-sensei who was now drinking a cup of tea. "Besides the tentacles, he doesn't look all that scary...more creepy than anything."</p><p>"Hey!" Terasaka yelled from the other side of the room. "Will you guys shut up so we can watch this?"</p><p>The Five Virtuous glowered in the larger boy's direction but kept silent.</p><p>
  <b>From the distance, Terasaka and his friends, Yoshida, Hazama, and Muramatsu were watching from behind the garden shed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tch. What's with the Sea Urchin going all Earth day on us?" Terasaka commented.</b>
</p><p>"Now, Terasaka, the environment is important." Koro-sensei wagged his finger at him, earning a low growl.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to Nagisa jotting down something in his notebook while he stood next to the classroom window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What are you writing, Nagisa?" Kayano came around as Nagisa glanced up, and tried to look over his shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled slightly and went back to writing. "I thought I'd jot down Koro-sensei's weak points. They might clue me into a good assassination method."</b>
</p><p>"Hey," Kanada spoke up, raising her hand. "Should we be taking notes?"</p><p>Tsuchiya nodded. "Yeah, we could spot things Class E hasn't!"</p><p>Ritsu nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it would be a good idea."</p><p>"Oh, hey!" a boy from Class B took out a crumpled piece of the newsletter that had been handed out. "We can use the newsletters."</p><p>"Yeah, good idea, Adachi," the other boy sitting next to him said.</p><p>Araki's eyes widened. "Hey! Do you know how long it took for me to print those?!" He sat up in his chair and waved his hands. "Don't ruin them!"</p><p>Asano sighed. "Araki, sit down," he ordered, pinching his nose.</p><p>Araki looked down pitifully. "But—"</p><p>"Right now printing new newsletter is the least of our problems," Asano hissed, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Araki scowled but sat back down in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm." Kayano peered closer. Written down was basic information on Koro-sensei, such as '</b>
  <b>
    <em>when he shows off, things get shaky'</em>
  </b>
  <b>. "And that's supposed to be useful?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed, re-examining the list.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't be like that!" Sugino reached out and took the notebook. "This stuff could come in super handy!" He started to flick through the notebook while Kayano and Nagisa watched. " </b>
  <b>
    <em>'Height: About 3 meters standing on his tip-tentacles. Special moves: supersonic speed.'</em>
  </b>
  <b> The hell is this...?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa blushed, crossing his arms. "There isn't that much to write about once you cover the basics."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano smiled sympathetically, tilting her head. "Doesn't seem like a lot to go on."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa forced a smile. "Not right now..."</b>
</p><p>"Paying attention to detail is important, Nagisa," Karasuma spoke up. "The smallest detail could be the key."</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Oh, uh, thanks."</p><p>Ritsu beamed. "A big part of my function is to observe everything so I can properly predict the outcome, so you're on the right track keeping details notes, even if they seem a little needless."</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew, feeling a pleasant warmth in his chest.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (We are killers.) The old campus started to zoom out of view and faded to show the main school building, which looked large and orderly. (Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School is the assassination classroom, and the other students are elite members of a prestigious prep school.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An eerie music kicked in as the outside of the Principal's office came into view, it looked like a glass tower with the school crest at the top.</b>
</p><p>Asano sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"I believe the Ministry of Defence has already informed you, but as of tomorrow, I'll be joining E Class as their P.E. and assistant homeroom teacher," Karasuma's voice filtered through the glass.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal's office came into clear view, it was a grey, large, dark space that looked empty except for the single desk behind the large glass window.</b>
</p><p>Mimura shivered shaking his head. "That place gives me the creeps..."</p><p>"I know right!" Kayano shook her head. "Talk about overkill on the dark and scary vibes."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. (Try being in there constantly.)</p><p>
  <b>"I'll be keeping an eye on him, of course," Karasuma said, standing in front of the Principal's desk with a fellow agent by his side. "But I'll also be providing the students with the technical and mental support they need. Never fear: I have my teaching certificate."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Principal Asano had his back to him, sitting in his chair while he faced the window. "Go right ahead. Just remember: their education and safety come first."</b>
</p><p>Rio scoffed. "More like he's scared of being sued."</p><p>Asano scoffed softly. (Like that would ever happen.)</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's mouth was set in a thin line, nodding. "Thank you for your time, Principal." He turned around to leave.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Principal Asano remained silent and just kept staring out of the window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once in the hallway, the agent accompanying Karasuma spoke up. "What an understanding principal," he commented as he walked alongside him.</b>
</p><p>Asano held back a sneer. (The Chairman always has his own interests at heart.)</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma gave a quiet scoff. "The government is compensating him handsomely. But it is remarkably convenient."</b>
</p><p>"I bet," Asano muttered bitterly, garnering a look from Ren.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed the moon exploding in a blinding white light.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A creature capable of destroying the Earth that not even the military can kill... and he's willing to teach a class?" Karasuma stopped, as his brow creased. "Thank goodness that the only ones who know about this are the government, that Principal, and those Class E students."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From behind a student let out a low groan. "Ouch! If I do any worse, I might end up in E!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma glanced behind him as two boys approached, Tanaka; a short and chubby student. And, Takada, a skinny student with large glasses and slicked back black hair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously? Once you wind up there, you can kiss all hope goodbye!" Takada said loudly, while Karasuma watched them with interest.</b>
</p><p>"Well, look who it is!" Karma exclaimed with a tight smile.</p><p>Takada and Tanaka scowled, shrinking in their seats.</p><p>
  <b>"They'll stick you in that satellite campus with no meals, filthy toilets, and you'll be treated like dirt by students and teachers alike."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The old campus was shown, looking worse than in real life. The wood panelling was chipped off and the whole building was dark and slanted.</b>
</p><p>"Overdramatic much." Rio scoffed, rolling her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka smiled crookedly in amusement as Takada placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need crazy-good grades to have any chance of making it back," Takada continued to rant.</b>
</p><p>Araki shifted uneasily, remembering Koro-sensei's words earlier.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show all the main campus student reading and revising their textbooks while they were outside in the sun, large shadows hiding their faces.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It sure is the End Class! I'd sooner die than wind up there! I know, right? Better buckle down so we don't turn out like those losers!" Takada sneered.</b>
</p><p>"Ha! Look in a mirror," Rio sneered, glaring at the two boys.</p><p>Takada and Tanaka glowered at her.</p><p>
  <b>Then in a flash, a bright rainbow was shown on the screen with the title was written in bright letters.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tell us, Kunudon!" a chorus of voices sang sunnily.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, hell no, not him!" Hiroto buried his face in his hands.</p><p>"I hate that stupid acorn," Terasaka muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"Surprise!" Kunudon's shrill happy voice cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Teach us, Kunudon!" the chorus of voice sang.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A cartoon acorn popped on the screen and waved.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hi, everybody!" the acorn pointed to itself. "I'm Kunudon, the mascot of this institution! In this segment, I'll teach you all about Kunugigaoka Academy!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yay!"</b>
</p><p>Professor Bitch raised an eyebrow. "Okay, this is A class brainwashing right here."</p><p>"Hmm." Karasuma looked over at E class and sighed.</p><p>
  <b>Kunudon started dancing around two toy brick models, one of them resembling the main campus while the other resembled the old campus on the mountain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kunugigaoka Academy's students place on average 1.6 standard deviations above the mean. It's a school filled with fun, lively friends to cheer you on!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, I think the marketing team went a little too overboard," Seo murmured to Asano. "I mean...we're not five."</p><p>Asano sighed. "My father didn't have much of a hand in actually producing the thing..."</p><p>
  <b>"Really? That's super!" the voices chorused with excitement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kunudon smiled dazzlingly. "Everyone gets along really well, and everyone is </b>
  <b>
    <em>equal</em>
  </b>
  <b>!" He knocked over the old campus model when he grew in size.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Everyone is equal! Yay!"</b>
</p><p>"Unbelievable..." Isogai sighed, pinching his nose.</p><p>"Why do people eat up this garbage?" Kataoka mumbled.</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed back to Karasuma in the hallway.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma: (I see. If a handful of students is discriminated harshly against, the majority will work harder, fuelled by pressure and a sense of superiority.")</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene drifted out to show the main campus building and then changed to Karasuma walking up the mountain through the woods.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Its structure is reasonable enough, and that satellite campus is perfect for our top-secret mission. Those End-Class pariahs must be almost ready to snap, though...)</b>
</p><p>"Wait...what?"</p><p>The students outside of E Class seemed to grow still, confused.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" a girl from Class D, Fujii said snidely.</p><p>Yoshida smirked. "It means you guys can't take the pressure."</p><p>"That's bullshit!" a Class A student yelled.</p><p>"Watch your language, Kondo!" Etsuki reprimanded, frowning. "Now, everyone settle down."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma walked towards the old campus building with his suitcase in hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano rushed outside and smiled, carrying four long thick pieces of bamboo in her arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah! Hey there, Karasuma-san!" she greeted, bouncing up and down on her feet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma smiled faintly. "Hello. Starting tomorrow, I'll help you out as a teacher."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, will you?" she tilted her head, while she kept bouncing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I look forward to it," he replied curtly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano beamed. "So from now on, you'll be Karasuma-sensei!"</b>
</p><p>"Hey?" Hokoma murmured to her friend.</p><p>Otani frowned. "Huh?"</p><p>"Doesn't that Kayano girl look a lot like that girl in the film we watched last week?"</p><p>"Oh..." Otani eyed the screen closely. "Now you mention it, she looks pretty similar."</p><p>"...Weird..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's face stayed blank like he wasn't quite sure how to reply. "By the way..." He looked to the side. "Where is he?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well..." Kayano began, while Okajima ran passed with a thick rope under his arm. "Koro-sensei ruined the class's flowerbed, so to make up for it, he's handicapped himself for an assassination competition."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They looked to the side where Koro-sensei was tied to a thick tree trunk dodging the students' makeshift pitchforks—which were made from anti-sensei knives and bamboo—at mark 20 speed.</b>
</p><p>The students in the hall stared in disbelief.</p><p>"...Is he stupid or arrogant?" one student said.</p><p>"Both."</p><p>
  <b>"A little something extra by way of apology!" Kayano said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students stabbed at their teacher's hanging frame fruitlessly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You won't get many opportunities to have my movement restricted this much!" Koro-sensei rambled as he dodged the blades.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was watching from below with an anti-sensei pistol in his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Any luck, Nagisa?" Kayano asked sceptically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was looking up hopelessly. "He's totally not taking us seriously."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "It was fun though...well until it wasn't, but good effort all around!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Terasaka grumbled, slumping in his seat. "I just wished we had our weapons so we could take another swing at him."</p><p>"I know right..." Muramatsu sighed deeply.</p><p>Hazama cocked a brow. "So, you idiots didn't carry your knives with you?" She held up her green knife.</p><p>Terasaka and Muramatsu sat straight up.</p><p>"You had that on you the whole time?" Terasaka whispered.</p><p>She shrugged, playing with the knife in her hand. "A direct attack won't work so I was trying to find the right moment." Hazama his the knife in her sleeve. "Why didn't you bring yours?"</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "I lost mine on the way down here," he replied, glaring at the floor. "I think one of the snakes ate it."</p><p>Yoshida sighed. "Me too."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sidled next to them disapprovingly. "You call this assassination?" He clenched his jaw as his eye twitched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hang on." Nagisa seemed to realise something, regaining Kayano and Karasuma's attention. "Going by Koro-sensei's weak points..." he reached into his pocket and took out his notebook.</b>
</p><p>"What is it?" a girl from Class D looked up in interest along with a few others.</p><p>"Is it something to do with how fast he's going?" Kanada said quietly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's face was green striped, laughing as he avoided their knives. "I'm afraid it's no use, Class E!" The branch holding up their teacher started to bend and shake. "Even with this handicap, I'm much faster than any of you! Killing me is still a distant dream—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The branch snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class was shocked for a second when Koro-sensei landed face first on the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." Koro-sensei grumbled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the class sprung to action.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"KILL HIM!" they shouted, charging at him with their pitchforks and guns brandished. Their eyes white with bloodlust.</b>
</p><p>Professor Bitch covered her mouth as she laughed. "It serves you right!"</p><p>"I was trying to apologise to my students," Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>"More like to show off." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.</p><p>
  <b>"Wait! Wait!" Koro-sensei was struggling to run, his face covered in sweat. "Watch out! You could put an eye out with those things!" He had to roll around on the ground to avoid the pitchforks stabbing him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One of the notes popped up on screen: 'Koro-sensei's weak point #1: when he shows off things get shaky.'</b>
</p><p>"See!" Professor Bitch exclaimed smugly.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed and sulked in a corner.</p><p>"Oh, now I see it," Kanada said, writing it down on the back f her paper. "I guess the details are pretty important."</p><p>Seo's face scrunched up. "...I guess, Shiota has the right idea," he muttered, taking out a plain notepad from his pocket.</p><p>Koyama was already scribbling something down on his notepad. "Wait, how tall did it say he was again?"</p><p>"Uh...what are they doing?" Rio asked dryly while the rest of E Class looked on in surprise.</p><p>"I think some of them are...learning," Isogai said warily.</p><p>
  <b>"Those notes might come in handy after all," Kayano chimed, smiling placidly while Nagisa watched the chaos with wide eyes, and Karasuma barely contained his frustration.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah." Nagisa snapped out of his surprise and smiled. "I'm gonna keep taking them."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was surrounded by a storm of knives trying to gouge out chunks of him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, wait! M-My tentacles are tangled up in the ropes!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's just going to encourage them," Hokoma commented.</p><p>
  <b>One of Nagisa's notes popped up, </b>
  <b>
    <em>'Koro-sensei's weak point #2: has an unusually short fuse</em>
  </b>
  <b>.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Stop it!" Koro-sensei managed to break free of the ropes and jumped up into the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why you little..." Kataoka hissed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Damn! He got away!" Isogai yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei landed triumphantly on top of the school roof. "You'll never make it all the way up here!" He crossed his arms smugly. "You lack the fundamental capability! Take that, you stupidheads!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei cackled, further frustrating the students below.</b>
</p><p>"Pfft, now you're just being smug about it," Hara chided, shaking her head.</p><p>"You all tried to kill me!" Koro-sensei objected. "While I was defenceless I might add."</p><p>"It's our job!" the class yelled back in unison.</p><p>Rio twiddled her knife in her hand. "Besides, you're the one who wanted to be tied up."</p><p>"You should have anticipated the risk." Hinano shrugged, folding her arms.</p><p>"Bitch-sensei was right, you were being arrogant," Isogai commented.</p><p>"But I..." The colour drained from Koro-sensei's face as he wilted. "Oh..."</p><p>He went back to sulking in the corner.</p><p>
  <b>Kimura shook with anger, gritting his teeth. "And we were so close!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei cackling dissolved into exhausted gasps, as he hunched over and wiped the sweat from his upper lip. Then his tiny white eyes narrowed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm doubling tonight's homework!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"NO FAIR!" The class shouted in unison.</b>
</p><p>"For once I agree." Kanada huffed, shaking her head. "He can't blame them for doing their job."</p><p>"Are you defending them?" Seo snapped, making her jump.</p><p>"What? No," she said quickly, looking away. "It's just...whatever!"</p><p>Tsuchiya yawned. "Relax, Seo, she has a point." She leaned back in her chair. "No need to snap."</p><p>Seo bristled but backed down, grumbling something under his breath.</p><p>Kanada let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <b>Another one of Nagisa's notes popped up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'</b>
  <b>
    <em>'Koro-sensei's weak point #3: No Tolerance.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei cackled one again before he flew into the air and out of sight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's gone." Kataoka raised her fist triumphantly. "But this is the closest we've ever gotten!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai raised his fist in determination. "If we keep this up, we'll definitely get our chance to kill him!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ooh, and then we get ten billion yen!" Toka shouted, jumping up and down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class started murmuring excitedly.</b>
</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. (And there was that strange optimism...) He looked over at the class with interest. (How though? How can they stay positive after each failure?) He frowned. (Is it because they're used to it by now?)</p><p>It contradicted his father's teaching methods.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma watched them from a distance. (Junior high students talking happily about Assassination? This sure is a strange place.)</b>
</p><p>"But, it's fun!" Hinano exclaimed, slinging her arm around Kataoka.</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, Nagisa was busy trying to write down more information while Kayano watched the class' building excitement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Think we can pull it off, Nagisa?" She smiled at him slyly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stopped writing and smiled back. "Oh, yeah no doubt. At least I hope so or it's going to be a really awkward graduation ceremony."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, because we'll all be dead!" Karma chimed brightly. "Yay!"</p><p>"Yay." Some students responded dully.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma: (It's so strange... ) Okajima, Kimura, and Mimura are talking together excitedly. (How the liveliest students at this school...) Toka and Yuzuki clap jump up and down together while Isogai, Kataoka, and Hiroto devise a new strategy. (Are here in E Class, with their target teaching them.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei flashed on the screen, flying through the air. He laughed to himself before he disappeared into the clouds.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At the ministry defence building in a dark room with only a white light shining down, the female agent and man with glasses that normally accompany Karasuma are in the dark room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Considering the Earth's current crisis, you must speak of them to no one," the female agent warned the unseen occupant sitting on the grey sofa.</b>
</p><p>Karma perked up. "Oh, I remember this."</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa glanced up.</p><p>
  <b>"If this gets out, you will be forced to undergo a memory-wiping operation."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, wait a second..." Hokoma's eyes widened. "Does that mean we'll all get wiped after this?" her voice hitched, looking over at Karasuma.</p><p>Karasuma stared back blankly.</p><p>"You can't do that!" Tanaka stood up. "You, you can't just mess around with our memories."</p><p>"Tanaka sit down!" Kensaku reprimanded.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm shaking in my boots," drawled Karma dryly, reading the briefing on Koro-sensei on a thin sheet of paper.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, it's Karma," Kayano said, glancing over at the redhead. "I was wondering when you'd show up."</p><p>Karma grinned. "Well, I always do like making an entrance."</p><p>Nagisa held back a scoff. (Understatement.)</p><p>
  <b>The woman ignored the comment and continued. "All members of the E-Class have received the same explanation. Consider them part of the mission," she told him, as the camera panned to show a rough looking red-headed boy. "Once your suspension is over, you will return to the E Class. As such, you will receive the same assassination assignment."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whatever." Karma tossed the paper to the side. "So, uh... Will this rubber knife really work?" He held up and bent the green rubber knife.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The woman nodded. "Yes. It's harmless to humans, but we guarantee it will work on him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not bad." Karma took the hilt of the blade and stabbed it into the paper on the sofa.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Kataoka blanched. "I was beginning to forget what you were like on the first day."</p><p>Isogai arched a brow. "Forget? That day is permanently scarred into my brain."</p><p>Karma's smile tightened, recalling the jump from the cliff. (Yeah, not my sanest of moments...)</p><p>
  <b>"I don't much care if he's not human." He yanked the knife out of the sofa and let it drop t the floor. "I've always wanted to try... killing a teacher."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A shadow cast over his eyes, making his smile look sinister, and his eyes glint ominously.</b>
</p><p>A few students shivered.</p><p>"Oh boy..."</p><p>Kensaku stiffened, crossing his arms tightly.</p><p>"Because that isn't creepy at all." Hiroto chuckled.</p><p>"You can be pretty creepy, Karma," Rio commented.</p><p>Karma bared his teeth in a smile and shrugged. "What can I say, I enjoy theatrics."</p><p>"I think sadism is better put..." Isogai muttered.</p><p>Ritsu stood up and smiled. "Does anyone need the bathroom?"</p><p>The assembly hall was silent for a moment until someone near the middle of the rows raised their hand.</p><p>"I don't need the bathroom, but can we sit on the mats instead of these chairs?" the boy sitting with Class C asked. "These chairs are killing me."</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"I gotta agree," Okajima spoke up, rubbing his butt. "These chairs aren't exactly comfortable and if we have to be sat here for two or three days I'd rather slum it on a mat."</p><p>"Same!" Chiba agreed.</p><p>Ritsu hummed. "Well, I suppose we could make more room by spreading the chairs out more." She smiled at the students. "Having the chairs lined out in perfect rows is a little too formal..."</p><p>Asano made a small hum of disapproval.</p><p>Ritsu waved her hand dismissively. "Everyone feel free to grab the mats from the back and shift the chair around."</p><p>Class E was the first on their feet and split up with some of them grabbing the piles of mats from the back of the room where the doors were, and the remaining moving the chairs around.</p><p>"Uh, should we?" Araki and the others looked towards Asano.</p><p>The Council President grimaced briefly but then sighed and nodded. "Fine." He stood up and moved his chair more forward so the girls behind him had more space.</p><p>****</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Season 1 Episode 3: Karma Time or also known as Ritsu goes overboard with the special effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Season 1 Episode 3: Karma Time or also known as Ritsu goes overboard with the special effects.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Asano folded his arms, refusing to sit down on the ground while Ren plopped down next to him on the mat.</p><p>"Asano?" Ren said while the others re-arranged their seats; the seats had been spread out and some of them had been turned around.</p><p>Asano glanced down. "What?"</p><p>Ren frowned and briefly looked over at E Class. "You were talking earlier about that woman who keeps appearing in the flashbacks."</p><p>"Yeah, what was that about?" Seo whispered, sitting back down.</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed deeper. "Do you remember E Class's old teacher, Yukimura, before that Thing came?"</p><p>Araki and Koyama looked over. "Wait, do you mean the one that left?" Araki lowered his voice, frowning as he sat back down in his seat. "Yeah, I remember. I mentioned it in the Newsletter."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at Koro-sensei. "Don't you think it's a big coincidence that as soon as she leaves one night without a trace, he shows up not long after?"</p><p>His friends grew silent, exchanging a few looks.</p><p>"...Yeah, but how would they know each other?" Araki murmured, scratching his chin.</p><p>"He's probably the one who killed her," Koyama hissed.</p><p>Seo frowned. "Judging from the flashback it was probably accidental if anything."</p><p>"Is everyone ready now?" Ritsu shouted, interrupting the five of them.</p><p>Asano grimaced. "We'll talk more when we get more clues..."</p><p>His friends nodded. "Right."</p><p>
  <b>Outside of the old campus, you could hear chanting from the students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"One! Two!Three!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the students counting while they were in their P.E. uniforms on the field.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Four!" the counted in unison.</b>
</p><p>"...They're like soldiers," Asami whispered to her friend.</p><p>"...Yeah, but It's kind of cool," her friend muttered.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei fanned himself with a daisy while he watched them contently; his teaching robe discarded for an unflattering gym teacher uniform.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, does he have a uniform for everything?" Tanaka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>"Five! Six!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, the sounds of exercise echoing across the field on a sunny afternoon. How peaceful," Koro-sensei said breezily as he watched the students practice stabbing the air while they counted like a well-oiled machine. "Or so it would be if the students didn't have weapons in their hands."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seven! Eight!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was standing next to Koro-sensei—Dressed down in a shirt and tie with his hands on his waist. "Practice swinging your knives from all eight directions!" Karasuma ordered while the students continued to count and strike the air in unison. "I'll be in charge of physical education from now on."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's smile dimmed. "I'm feeling a bit left out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Didn't I tell you to make yourself scarce during this period?" Karasuma jerked his thumb behind him. "Go play in the sandbox or something."</b>
</p><p>A few students sniggered.</p><p>Asano snorted but quickly covered his mouth and tried to hide it by coughing.</p><p>Seo raised an eyebrow. "You okay there, boss?"</p><p>Asano cleared his throat. "Yes," he replied testily, feeling his cheeks heat up.</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut to the sandbox where Koro-sensei was sobbing as he miserably started to build a sandcastle. "You're so mean, Karasuma-sensei!" he whined while Karasuma looked unimpressed. "I'll have you know that my students happen to like my P.E. activities!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya and Sugino stopped counting along with the rest of the class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, right," Sugaya rebuked, sighing. "Your physical abilities are too far out there."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Sugino added flatly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene faded to white to show Koro-sensei standing in the middle of the field.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, let's try jumping from side to side," Koro-sensei's voice echoed. "I'll show you how it's done, so watch and learn!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He moved in a blur at superspeed, so fast it looked like there were three of him.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Many of the students blanched.</p><p>"Okay, now he's just being a jerk," Kanada murmured.</p><p>
  <b>"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Hiroto, Sugino, and Okajima shouted in unison.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Once you get the hang of it, you can add in some cat's cradle." The three teachers made three different cat cradled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto, Sugino, and Okajima looked even more awestruck.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Damn, he's good!" the yelled.</b>
</p><p>"That is an impressive cats cradle." Araki shrugged.</p><p>"Well, why thank you!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, making Araki jump in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>Then the scene cut back to the class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino still looked subdued by the memory while Nagisa and Rio were smiling in amusement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's in a class of his own," Rio said with a hint of admiration in her voice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino sighed. "I'd rather have a human P.E. teacher, thanks."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh!" Koro-sensei looked at them in anguish, hunching over his pile of rocks in the sandbox.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, let's get back to it," Karasuma told them sternly, facing the class again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto frowned. "But is there any point to all this training, Karasuma-sensei? And should we be doing it right under our target's nose?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Some members of the class nodded at each other in agreement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Assassination follows the same principle as studying: drill the basics and they'll serve you well," Karasuma replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's brow furrowed. (The same?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, step forward," Karasuma ordered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai and Hiroto stepped forward.</b>
</p><p>"Ha! I remember this." Kataoka chuckled along with a few of the others.</p><p>Hiroto and Isogai scowled and slouched in their seats.</p><p>"You don't have to be mean about it," Hiroto grumbled.</p><p>Kataoka smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, but in all honesty, you guys did a good job."</p><p>"Karasuma-sensei was just better," Rio said, shrugging.</p><p>"Thanks for the backhanded compliment, guys," Isogai remarked dryly.</p><p>Rio and Kataoka grinned. "Anytime!"</p><p>
  <b>"Try to strike me with those knives," their new teacher told them plainly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, are you sure?" Isogai asked apprehensively.</b>
</p><p>Isogai and Hiroto sank lower in their seats.</p><p>
  <b>"Like as a team?" Hiroto appeared surprised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma didn't look concerned. "They're harmless to humans, so don't worry." He loosened his tie. "If you can touch me, even lightly, you may all go home for the day."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh... well, er..." Isogai and Hiroto shared a hesitant look. "Okay, then."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto and Isogai got into attack position, hesitating for a second.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Isogai struck, but Karasuma easily dodged it. "Come on," the man chided.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, please, they don't stand a chance," Bitch-sensei said dismissively.</p><p>"It's called teaching," Karasuma commented.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "It's called showing off."</p><p>The agent sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto glared and rushed forward, trying to land a hit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma easily intercepted his arm and shoved him away, and then did the same to Isogai when the dark-haired boy came charging.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then, Hiroto and Isogai tried attacking him both at once but Karasuma parried their attacks. "As you see," Karasuma lectured while he calmly shoved Hiroto back. "With a little training," he said, pushing both boys back. "Even I can handle the knives of two amateurs."</b>
</p><p>A lot of students laughed.</p><p>"Ouch!" someone joked.</p><p>"I guess it's bad when even their own teachers think they suck," Oota whispered, sniggering along with his friends.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai and Hiroto bristled at the scorn.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes were wide with amazement. (Wow!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Still reeling from the insult, Hiroto and Isogai tried to attack Karasuma again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma grabbed both the wrists that held the knives, staring at them blankly, before he flipped them to the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh!" both boys cried out when they hit the ground in one clean swoop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you can't even hit me," Karasuma chastised, straightening back up when both boys were on the floor. "You haven't got a snowball's chance in Hell against our Mach-20 teacher." He glanced over at the sandbox. "See? While we were sparring—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut to show Koro-sensei in the sandbox conducting a tea ceremony.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He built Osaka Castle in the sandbox, changed clothes, </b>
  <b>
    <em>and</em>
  </b>
  <b> brewed up some</b>
  <b>
    <em> tea</em>
  </b>
  <b>!" Karasuma said irritably.</b>
</p><p>A boy from Class C burst out laughing.</p><p>"Yanagi!" His friend hissed, hitting him.</p><p>Yanagi shook his head while he laughed. "Oh, come on, you have to admit, that's pretty funny!"</p><p>Hiroto smirked in amusement. "You know, it is pretty funny when you look back."</p><p>"Well, Koro-sensei does have good comedic timing," Toka commented, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>"That really grinds my gears!" Isogai snapped, as Karasuma helped the two boys back on their feet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Once the whole class is capable of hitting me, your chance of success will increase dramatically." Karasuma straightened up his tie again. "During P.E., I'll be teaching you stabbing, shooting, and the other basics of assassination." Then he turned back to the class. "That's all for today."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students all bowed. "Thank you!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From the distance on top, the steps and unseen student observed the class. "Hmm..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma walked away at the students began to talk amongst themselves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Toka, Hayami, and Hinano gathered together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma-sensei's kinda scary, but he sure is cool!" Toka gossiped.</b>
</p><p>Toka blushed, sinking down into her seat.</p><p>"Can't lie there," Asami whispered to her friend. "He looks like a male model!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed, trying to ignore the girls.</p><p>
  <b>In the background, Koro-sensei winced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano smiled. "I know, right? You think he'll pat us on the head if we manage to hit him?"</b>
</p><p>Hinano's cheeks were bright pink, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh, god..."</p><p>"Ooh!" Okajima made kissing noises.</p><p>"Knock it off!" Hinano yelled, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei trembled nervously, while Karasuma slipped on his blazer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's a good coach." Hayami nodded in agreement.</b>
</p><p>Hayami kept her face blank and crossed her arms stubbornly, even though there was a slight pink tint to her cheeks. "I stand by it."</p><p>The rest of the class blanched.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked mortified. "You're trying to steal my students away from me, aren't you?" he hissed at Karasuma.</b>
</p><p>"Are you seriously jealous?" Rio said, arching an eyebrow at Koro-sensei.</p><p>Koro-sensei's cheeks flushed. "No, of, of course not!" he stumbled over his words. "I'll have you know I'm very confident in my role as an educator."</p><p>"Well, we are trying to kill you after all," Isogai reasoned, shrugging. "It's natural you'd be a little insecure."</p><p>Koro-sensei deflated. "Uh..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma kept his back to him. "Don't be ridiculous," his voice grew weary. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>'If the school so desires, it may assign an additional teacher to the E class.</em>
  </b>
  <b>' It's right there in your employment contract, I believe. " Karasuma whipped around and threw a knife, but Koro-sensei caught it with a napkin. "My duty is to provide on-site monitoring of our assassins— all in the name of killing you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei took off the green had he'd used for the tea ceremony. "I have a name, you know." He dropped the knife and placed his teacher's hat back on. "The students came up with it." His smile darkened as if he was warning him. "Please call me 'Koro-sensei'."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei crossed his arms. "Yet you still refuse to call me it."</p><p>A vein twitched on Karasuma's forehead. "I'm not calling you Sensei."</p><p>"It's embarrassing." Professor Bitch grumbled, crossing her arms.</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. "Would Koro be better?"</p><p>"I don't know, it sounds a little too casual," Bitch-sensei commented, shrugging.</p><p>Koro-sensei wilted. "It's still better than being referred to target all the time."</p><p>Karasuma sighed deeply. "Despite the unusual circumstances you are still our target, so I'd prefer to keep things blunt and direct."</p><p>"Well, that's kind of cold," Kayano whispered to Nagisa.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. (He does have a point though...)</p><p>
  <b>The bell chimed for next period, so the students started to walk back to the old campus building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino groaned, walking alongside Nagisa. "A quiz in Sixth period, eh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shame we didn't get to go home after all." Nagisa smiled sympathetically, but then froze when he saw who was standing up on the steps.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The music suddenly became eerie. "Hey, Nagisa-kun," Karma greeted, holding a juice box in his hand. "It's been a while." He smiled slyly.</b>
</p><p>Karma grinned. "And who is that handsome devil?"</p><p>Most of the students groaned.</p><p>"And, here we go." Isogai ran a hand over his face.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked up in surprise. "Karma-kun... You're back?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled innocently as the breeze blew his hair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the intro song cuts it.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu glared at Karasuma as she skipped the song, earning a nod from the agent.</p><p>
  <b>Once the intro song ended the screen cut back to the field.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh?" Karma smiled pleasantly and ran down the steps. "So this is the infamous Koro-sensei?" he said brightly, while the other students watch him warily. "Whoa, he really does look like an octopus." He stopped in front of the yellow teacher.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked at him curiously. "You're Akabane, Karma, right? I'd heard your suspension was up today." Then his face flashed purple with an X in the middle. "But that's no excuse to be late on your first day back."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma chuckled lightly. "It's hard to get back into the swing of things." He shifted the juice box to his other hand and held out his other hand. "And feel free to call me by my first name. It's nice to meet you, Sensei."</b>
</p><p>(Not good.) Kensaku narrowed his eyes. (He always gets that look when he's up to something.)</p><p>
  <b>"Likewise." Koro-sensei reached out to shake his hand. "Let's make this a fun year."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When his yellow tentacle touched Karma's hand it exploded into a wet goo.</b>
</p><p>"Oh my god!" a student yelled.</p><p>"He actually managed to hurt him!" Hokoma whispered in surprised.</p><p>Asano's eyes widened a fraction. "That was...interesting."</p><p>"Yeah, but how did he do it?" Koyama hissed, scowling.</p><p>Karma smiled a little too smugly and leaned back in his chair. "What can I say, I'm a mastermind."</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "Smug bastard," he muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa!" Koro-sensei reeled back in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma tossed the juice box and unsheathed a knife from his sleeve and struck Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The teacher dodged to the left.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow!" Karma straightened up. "Looks like you're as fast as they say." He chuckled and looked at his hand where there were cut up pieces of the anti-sensei blade glued on.</b>
</p><p>Asano scowled. (Alright, I'll admit that was clever.)</p><p>"Huh, that's pretty creative," Shindo said.</p><p>A girl behind him nodded. "Yeah, it's a good surprise attack."</p><p>Karma grinned wider. "Well, why thank you!"</p><p>Hiroto sighed. "Don't inflate his ego."</p><p>"It's big enough already," Isogai remarked irritably.</p><p>
  <b>"And these knives are as effective as they say. "I cut one up into tiny little pieces and stuck them onto my hand." He admired his hand. "But I'm surprised you fell for such a simple move." He showed Koro-sensei his hand. "You jumped back so far, too." The scene zoomed out to show them both staring each other off. "What are you, a scaredy-cat?" he mocked as he casually walked over to Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>"How can you be so casual around him?" Kanada exclaimed, frowning. "He's a giant yellow octopus!"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Meh, I've seen enough sci-fi horror to not care," he answered nonchalantly. "I mean, sure it was kind of surprising when I saw him on the field, but it wore off after a minute or so."</p><p>"Yeah you get used to it," Okajima said, stretching down on the mat. "In fact, now I'm pretty sure nothing fazes me."</p><p>Hiroto stared down at him blankly. "There's a spider in your hair."</p><p>"WHAT!"He shot up like he'd like a springboard. "WHERE?!" He ran his hands over his scalp frantically.</p><p>Most of Class E was beside itself laughing, and soon the rest of the students joined in.</p><p>Okajima went bright red and scowled. "Screw you guys!"</p><p>"Y-you're too easy, Ok-Okajima," Hiroto could barely speak in-between his laughter, holding onto his seat so he wouldn't fall off.</p><p>Okajima's face pinched into a scowl. "...I hate you," he muttered sulkily.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked on in awe. (No one's ever hurt Koro-sensei before.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Karma walked over to Koro-sensei the yellow tentacle started to regenerate.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He's the first one!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I heard 'Koro-sensei' comes from 'korosenai,'" Karma goaded, Koro-sensei reached back when Karma got too close. "Or 'unkillable.'" Karma tilted his head up challengingly. "But what's this? Could you be a pushover after all?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei face was an angry blood red, with veins spasming.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano leaned over to Nagisa who was watching with the others. "Nagisa, what kind of person is this Karma-kun?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well..." Nagisa trailed off.</b>
</p><p>"It's a pretty loaded question." Hinata smiled amusingly.</p><p>Toka smiled nervously. "Well, that's one way of putting it..."</p><p>
  <b>"We were in the same class during first and second year—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed a dark image of Karma strangling someone off-screen, while patches of blood overlapped him.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa grimaced at the memory, glancing at Karma warily. (Why is he always angry? I mean what does he get out of it?)</p><p>"Jesus, Karma." Rio cringed, looking away.</p><p>"How is he not in prison?" Tsuchiya whispered coldly to her friend.</p><p>Karma blankly stared at the ground.</p><p>"You okay?" Nagisa asked quietly, frowning.</p><p>Karma forced a wide tight smile. "If they think this is bad wait until they see what happens next."</p><p>Nagisa's eyes narrowed in concern. "Yeah...Right."</p><p>
  <b>"—but he was suspended due to his persistently violent behaviour. Those violent tendencies are also what landed him in E Class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back on the field while the whole class watched, Karma walked away from a frustrated Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But here, he might just top the class..." Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How do you mean?" Kayano replied curiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was shown casually flipped the knife back and forth in his hand.</b>
</p><p>"He does seem like a good fighter," Asami murmured, frowning.</p><p>Her friend, Hatanaka, nodded scrutinising the screen. "Yeah, but why is he so...you know?" He cast a wary glance at the redhead. "Is he abused or something?"</p><p>"Hatanaka!" Asami hissed, smacking his arm. "You can't say stuff like that."</p><p>"Yeah, what if he hears?" The girl next to him whispered.</p><p>
  <b>"When it comes to deadly weapons and foul play, Karma's got us all beat."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled at him, sheathing the knife back in his inside pocket as he walked away. (Don't go anywhere, Koro-sensei.) A faded image of a red dragon's eye flashed on the screen. (I'll show you what it's like to be killed.)</b>
</p><p>"Hm." Bitch-sensei's gaze narrowed at the boy. (Careful, kid, that's a road you won't be able to come back from.)</p><p>Meanwhile, Kensaku was on edge while he eyed Karma. (Since when did the kid become more of a psycho than normal?) Karma had always been violent but not this sociopathic. The class D homeroom teacher grimaced. (The damn kid's gonna end up locked up before high school if he keeps acting like this...)</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded back to inside the 3-E classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students were silent, trying to sit a pop quiz, but there was a loud squishing noise disturbing the silence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was trying to punch the wall with his tentacle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is he punching the wall or something?" Mimura whispered.</b>
</p><p>"It's pretty annoying," Kanada muttered, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," Hiroto murmured. "Karma's smack-talking must've made him mad." He leaned forward to scrutinise the soft tentacles hitting the wall. "His tentacles are too soft to do any damage, though."</b>
</p><p>Tsuchiya gritted her teeth and stuck her nose in the air. "He sulks worse than pre-schooler," she muttered.</p><p>
  <b>Then Yuzuki snapped. "Ugh, that's it! Enough with the squishing! We're trying to take a quiz here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei paled. "P-Pardon me!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At the back of the classroom, Karma leaned back in his chair while Terasaka and his gang eyed him with interest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Karma, you sure about this?" Terasaka smirked. "That monster is pissed."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And we're sure as hell not gettin' involved," Yoshida said evenly.</b>
</p><p>"Looks like those idiots finally learned something," Koyama whispered to Araki who smirked.</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu smiled crookedly. "Sure you wouldn't be better off holdin' up at home?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled wryly. "You'd be pissed too, Terasaka, if you nearly got killed." He tilted his head in the other boy's direction. "It's a bit different to just having someone fail miserably and piss himself instead."</b>
</p><p>A lot of the students burst out laughing.</p><p>Kensaku snorted but quickly covered his mouth to hide his laugh when Etsuki shot him a disapproving look.</p><p>Terasaka turned bright red. "Asshole," he growled, hunching in his seat.</p><p>Kayano laughed along with the other students. "That's what you get for being a jerk, Terasaka," she chimed.</p><p>Terasaka sunk lower in his seat, cursing under his breath.</p><p>
  <b>A vein pulsed on Terasaka's forehead. "I did not piss myself!" He slammed his fist on the desk. "You cruisin' for a bruisin', pal?"</b>
</p><p>Karma smirked and looked over his shoulder. "You still wanna follow that threat through, Terasaka?"</p><p>"Karma," Koro-sensei said warningly, wagging his tentacle. "Don't bait your classmates."</p><p>Karma turned around and arched an eyebrow. "Pfft." He shrugged and sat back down in his seat properly. "Just having some friendly banter, sensei."</p><p>"Hm, well, keep the friendly banter to a minimum please," Koro-sensei replied sternly.</p><p>Karma smiled in amusement while Kensaku frowned.</p><p>
  <b>"You there! No noise during a test!" Koro-sensei scolded from the front.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tell that to your tentacles," Karma murmured.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're lucky I haven't done you in for cheating!" Koro-sensei continued like he hadn't heard him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Sorry, Koro-sensei. I've already finished." He took out a tasty gelato in a cone from under his desk. "So I'll just sit here quietly and eat my gelato."</b>
</p><p>"Hah! I remember this," Rio exclaimed, chuckling.</p><p>Koro-sensei's face darkened. "You do still owe me a gelato, Karma-kun."</p><p>Karma just smiled brightly, rocking back and forth in his chair. "Don't worry, sensei, I'll make it up to you!"</p><p>Nagisa sighed. (That doesn't sound promising.)</p><p>
  <b>The vein Koro sensei's head pulsed. "Not during class, you won't!" But, then he froze when he examined the dessert. "Th-That's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!" he raged.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's yours?" the class whispered in horror.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, sorry!" Karma smiled innocently. "It was just chilling in the staff room."</b>
</p><p>"So, he's a thief as well," Asano said dryly. "Why am I not surprised?"</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>Sorry</em>
  </b>
  <b> won't cut it!" Koro-sensei shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the scene flashed to him flying over the earth in a Santa suit while he carried the gelato in a box.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I took pains to fly through the freezing stratosphere to keep it from melting, too!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That so?" Karma tilted his head to the side. "Well, whaddya gonna do about it?" He took a long lick. "Hit me?"</b>
</p><p>"He needs a good slap," muttered Coach Terai.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's face was red with anger, placing his tentacles on his hips. "I will not! I'll just have what's left!" he marched towards him, while Nagisa groaned in the background.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, I don't think he's up for sharing," a boy from Class B said.</p><p>
  <b>"Come now, hand it o—" One of his tentacle feet exploded. He looked down. "Anti-sensei pellets!" The pink pellets were scattered on the floor.</b>
</p><p>"How did you not see those?" Hokoma exclaimed.</p><p>"Uh, because Akabane distracted him with the dessert, duh," Tsuda retorted, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Hokoma frowned. "Yeah, but he has an advanced hearing, I mean if he's constantly aware of everything like he says then he should have noticed!"</p><p>"I think you underestimate Koro-sensei's love for junk food," Hara commented, smiling.</p><p>Seo's brow furrowed. "Hm, that's true." He hastily wrote it down, but then paused when he saw Asano wasn't taking notes. "Uh, aren't you going to take notes, boss?"</p><p>Asano shrugged. "I am." He tapped his forehead.</p><p>"Oh, right." Seo flushed and scribbled on the notepad.</p><p>
  <b>Karma fired at him and laughed as Koro-sensei avoided the bullets.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gotcha again!" Karma taunted. Koro-sensei lifted up his damaged tentacle in displeasure. "I'll just keep using the same old tricks." Karma walked over to him with his gun held up. "I don't even care if it interferes with class."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, yeah, thanks for that, Karma," Kataoka said flatly, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Karma smiled sweetly and waved at her. "Just trying to do my best."</p><p>
  <b>Karma stopped in front of him and lowered the gun. "If you don't like it, feel free to kill me or anyone else here," Karma goaded, making Koro-sensei flinch when he shoved the gelato into Koro-sensei's teaching robes.</b>
</p><p>"Now, that's just rude," Etsuki reprimanded, scowling.</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed glancing at Karma. "You did go a bit overboard..."</p><p>Karma eyed the blue-haired boy passively for a moment before he looked over at Koro-sensei who hadn't commented. "Yeah, well..." He shrugged, looking back at the frozen screen. "Sorry, I guess..." the apology felt awkward coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Koro-sensei perked up and seemed to smile warmer. "Hm? Oh, well, thank you, Karma-kun." He nodded in approval.</p><p>Kensaku stared back and forth at the two of them. "Uh...?"</p><p>"What's wrong, Kensaku?" Etsuki asked, frowning.</p><p>"Nothing." Kensaku scowled, looking away.</p><p>
  <b>"But the instant you do... no one'll see you as a teacher anymore." Karma dropped the gelato on their teacher's feet. "You'll just be a murderous monster." Karma looked deranged.</b>
</p><p>"You were baiting him pretty hard, Karma..." Isogai sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Karma masked his discomfort with a shrug and smiled. "All part of the game."</p><p>
  <b>"Your identity as a teacher will be killed. By me." He walked passed him and purposely dropped his quiz. " Here's my quiz!" he chimed, as Koro-sensei caught it before the paper his the floor. "Probably got 'em all right." Karma slid the door open. "See ya, Sensei. Let's play some more tomorrow."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class was left in a tense silence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at the door. (Karma-kun is extremely quick-witted.)</b>
</p><p>Karma chuckled. "Well, thanks, Nagisa."</p><p>Nagisa scowled as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was busy wiping the stain from his robes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>( Just now, for example, he saw there was a line Koro-sensei couldn't cross without losing his status as teacher—)</b>
</p><p>"Keep praising him and his ego will implode," Kataoka remarked dryly.</p><p>Karma smirked. "I think I like your inner monologues, Nagisa."</p><p>Nagisa rolled his eyes. "You say that now..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's head was bowed sadly and stared at what was left of his beloved gelato.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Outside Karma smiled smugly as he walked down the mountain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(-He has the smarts to see the heart of the matter and the skill to handle just about anything, but he uses them to butt heads with people.)</b>
</p><p>"Huh." Ren glanced at Nagisa from across the room. "Shiota seems good at analysing people."</p><p>Asano's gaze flickered over to Class E. "I suppose..." He shrugged, looking at the screen again. "But, then again, the quiet ones often are."</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show Koro-sensei flying through the blue skies. "For crying out loud. Now he's forced me to go buy more gelato," he whined, holing Karma's test results in his hand; the boy had scored full marks.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what!" A boy at the back choked on the air.</p><p>His classmate next to him frowned. "Well, yeah, Akabane's always been in the top ten."</p><p>"Yeah, but he's..." the boy trailed off when he noticed Karma was smiling at him dangerously. "Forget it..."</p><p>Hiroto's brow furrowed and whispered to Isogai, "Karma barely studies, though..."</p><p>Isogai shrugged. "Some people are just smart."</p><p>Hiroto scowled, slumping in his seat. "Because that's fair," he muttered irritably.</p><p>
  <b>"He's smart and tough, but as he says, if I want to remain a teacher, I'm not allowed to kill or hurt him." Koro-sensei flew higher in the sky. "So, how do I deal with him?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei disappeared into the sky as the scene changed to Kunugigaoka train station.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See ya, Nagisa!" Sugino waved goodbye at the blue-haired boy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yep!" Nagisa smiled and waved, unaware of his former Class D classmates behind him. "See you tomorrow!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka and Takada stopped, looking smug.</b>
</p><p>Rio sighed. "Not these two losers again..."</p><p>Tanaka and Takada bristled.</p><p>"You have the nerve to call us losers?!" Takada yelled.</p><p>"Your class can barely screw in a lightbulb!" Tanaka stood up from his seat.</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Why don't you—?"</p><p>"Please, sit down." Ritsu played the footage.</p><p>Tanaka scowled but sat down when the video re-started.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, look! It's Nagisa," Tanaka jeered, making Nagisa tense. "He must be right at home down in E Class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takada sneered. "What a lamer. He'll never make it out of there unless he shapes up."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed, crossing his arms. "It isn't like I'm in a hurry to leave anytime soon."</p><p>"Exactly!" Kayano chimed, causing him to look up. "How many kids our age get to have as much fun as us?" She beamed. "Plus 10 billion yen is one hell of a consultation prize for bad grades, right?"</p><p>Tanaka and Takada grumbled darkly under their breaths while some other students glared.</p><p>"...Their class does seem interesting, though," a girl from Class B mumbled so quietly no one heard her, shrinking in her seat.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at the ground, trying to ignore them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Plus, now that Akabane's back from suspension, he's in E Class too!" Tanaka laughed nastily. Nagisa grew more subdued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takada sniggered, looking over at Nagisa. "That's the pits! I would seriously rather die than wind up there!"</b>
</p><p>Class E's eyes sharpened and locked onto the two Class D boys, making the other students tense at the sudden intensity of their gazes.</p><p>"Die, huh?" Kataoka repeated evenly, smiling slightly.</p><p>Tanaka and Takada started sweating in their seats while their classmates edged away from them ever so slightly.</p><p>"Uh, n-no!" Takada's voice cracked, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was just a joke!"</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Etsuki sighed, shaking her head.</p><p><em>"Class</em>," Koro-sensei's voice chimed, disrupting the intensity of Class E's stares. "Please, refrain from intimidating your fellow students," he said amusingly, as he ate some raw soybeans.</p><p>
  <b>Then out of nowhere, Karma smashed a green bottle above Tanaka's head, making the two boys scream and flinch back.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!" Sugino jumped in his seat along with a few others. "What's with the jump scares, Ritsu?"</p><p>Ritsu smiled innocently. "With how much footage we'll need to work through I needed to keep you all attentive," she replied brightly. "So I twiddled with the cinematography, that's where some of the music comes in as well."</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa's brow furrowed. "You really put in a lot of effort into this..."</p><p>Ritsu shrugged, smiling sweetly." Well, the fate of the world is at stake, you know."</p><p>Kayano frowned. "Yeah, but how did you find the time to make all of this?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You may be an AI, but this still would have taken years..."</p><p>Ritsu's smile tightened, making Nagisa's frown deepen. "Well, nothing's more of an incentive than the apocalypse," she exclaimed, earning a few odd looks as she played the footage.</p><p>
  <b>"Really?" Karma brandished the jagged bottle. "You'd rather </b>
  <b>
    <em>die</em>
  </b>
  <b>?" The sharp edges of the bottle shined in the light. "Like...now?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Akabane!" Tanaka's voice cracked with fear.</b>
</p><p>Professor Bitch narrowed her eyes at the smiling Ritsu and leaned closer to Karasuma. "Do you think she has any hidden weapons?" she whispered.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. "It's hard to tell, but her robotics seem basic."</p><p>"And, did the Octopus manage to search her ship?" Bitch-sensei murmured.</p><p>He sighed deeply. "Besides raiding it for junk food, he couldn't find anything hostile inside."</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Takada ran away with Tanaka at his heel.</b>
</p><p>"Pathetic," Seo sneered, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Takada and Tanaka winced and shrank in their seats.</p><p>
  <b>Karma laughed and tossed the bottle away. "Like I'd actually do it," he said, looking over at Nagisa. "Who'd want another suspension after discovering such a wonderful plaything?" He walked over to Nagisa and smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karma-kun..." Nagisa's brow creased.</b>
</p><p>Karma's gaze flickered to Nagisa briefly. (Huh, what was that look for?) He scowled. (Is he concerned or something?)</p><p>Then again Nagisa had always shown some hesitance when around him, but only for stupid stuff like fights when he was taking on five of seven guys at a time, and even then Nagisa had looked impressed.</p><p>"Hm..." Nagisa glanced up when he caught him staring. "Everything okay?"</p><p>Karma shrugged and stared back at the screen. "Just thinking."</p><p>
  <b>"So listen, Nagisa-kun, there's something I wanted to ask you," Karma changed the subject swiftly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show Karma tapping his travel card at the train station.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I understand you know a few things about Koro-sensei," Karma said as the two of them walked through the barriers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, well, kind of..." Nagisa followed Karma through the station.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Does he get mad if you call him an octopus?"</b>
</p><p>Hazama sighed. "If only," she said, snorting. "The maybe he'd stop drawing them all over our papers."</p><p>"He drew a dolphin on mine," Muramatsu chimed in.</p><p>Terasaka, Yoshida, and Hazama all looked at him.</p><p>"Are you for real?" Terasaka rebuked.</p><p>Muramatsu's face pinched into a frown. "...I was just saying," he grumbled sulkily, slouching in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>"An octopus?" Nagisa repeated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut to show Nagisa's marked homework with and Octopus drawing on it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think it's the opposite. I mean, he draws himself as an octopus, and he picks the octopus character in games—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An octopus game was shown briefly before it changed to show Koro-sensei digging round in the sandbox while the students watched.</b>
</p><p>Kataoka pinched the bridge of her nose. "I swear sometimes it feels like he's the kid..."</p><p>
  <b>"—And when he was digging around in the sandbox..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei had buried everything but his face in the sand. "Octopus trap!" the teacher exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Asano looked mildly disturbed along with the others in his class. (I know looks can be deceiving but...) He thought, raising an eyebrow at the yellow teacher. (Is this...thing really capable of killing everyone on the planet?)</p><p>
  <b>Back at the train station Nagisa was smiling amusingly while Karma had a strange blank look on his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So if he's making jokes like that, I'd say the octopus thing is kind of like his trademark," Nagisa summarised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That so? Hmm." Karma smiled widely, while Nagisa frowned. "A silly idea just crossed my mind."</b>
</p><p>Isogai cringed. (So this is where he got the idea for the dead octopus...)</p><p>
  <b>"What are you up to now, Karma-kun...?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma closed his eyes contently. "I'm just happy." Then he turned around. "I was wondering what I'd do if he were just some monster, but turns out he's an actual teacher."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The train cut across and shined an unnatural light on Karma's features, making him look demented.</b>
</p><p>"Holy shit!" A student jumped in his seat, nearly falling backwards.</p><p>A sweat drop leaked down Nagisa's forehead. (Uh...that seems more disturbing than I remember...)</p><p>Karma eyed the imaged of himself curiously. (Huh...) A slow grin slipped onto his face. (I look pretty badass.)</p><p>
  <b>"So I finally get to kill an actual teacher." Karma let out a strangled laugh. "I mean after the last one went and died on me!"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?" Kensaku said, looking around.</p><p>"Kensaku-sensei isn't dead..." A girl, Kumi, from Class D, looked over at Karma warily. "Why would you say that?"</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes, hiding his discomfort. "It's a metaphor!" he ran a hand over his face. "Geez, and you have the gall to call us stupid."</p><p>"Metaphor for what?" Hokoma's brow furrowed.</p><p>Karma pursed his lips thinly.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at him worriedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed in a flash of light.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei dragged his tentacles along the hallway floor as he stared miserably at his purse.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I didn't see this coming. I'm all out of gelato money!" He looked at his measly bits of loose change. "And no hope of getting more before payday! I'll just have to make my own."</b>
</p><p>Asano frowned. "Wait, how did you spend all your teacher's salary at once?" he said, brows knitted together. "You don't have to pay rent do you?"</p><p>"Hm?" Koro-sensei finished eating the rest of his soybeans and whipped his mouth. "Oh, no I don't pay rent. I just live wherever I can find."</p><p>"Oh, so you're homeless?" Tsuchiya wrinkled her nose.</p><p>"Well, I like to see it as a more nomadic experience," he replied, smiling in good humour. "It makes it much more fun when the government is in pursuit."</p><p>"So where do you put all your stuff and food?" Hinano asked.</p><p>A devilish grin etched on Koro-sensei's face. "Ah, I have a special hiding place for—"</p><p>"It's somewhere in the Class E building isn't it?" Hiroto interrupted dismissively.</p><p>Koro-sensei started spluttering. "No!—I—of course not!"</p><p>(So, that's a yes.) Nagisa raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>He slid the door open.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good morning!" he greeted brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class remained silent, avoiding his gaze.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's the matter, cla—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He froze when he saw a dead octopus on his desk with a knife stabbed into its head.</b>
</p><p>"Ewww!"</p><p>Kanada recoiled in disgust along with some of the other students and teachers. "That's disgusting!"</p><p>"The smell was pretty gross," Rio commented, shaking her head in exasperation. "Remember it took two days to air out?"</p><p>
  <b>"Whoops! My bad!" Karma called out brightly from his desk at the back. "I killed that creature thinking it was you. Bring it here. I'll dispose of it."</b>
</p><p>"You're sick, Akabane," Seo sneered.</p><p>Karma's eyes flashed. (Who the hell are you to judge, shithead?) He forced a sharp smile. "Oh sorry, what was that?" he said velvety, kneeling on his seat so Seo could see him better. "Why don't you come a little closer, now?"</p><p>Seo balked, glaring at him.</p><p>"Karma..." Koro-sensei sighed.</p><p>Karma dug his nails into the chair. "What? I'm not looking for trouble," he replied sweetly. "Just trying to make friends, sensei." He smiled tightly, before he flopped back down in his seat, ignoring the odd and concerned looks he was getting.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei sighed and picked up the dead octopus. "All right." He made his way over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma hid and anti-sensei knife behind his back. (Bring it on, Koro-sensei.) He watched Koro-sensei like a predator. (I don't need to kill your body yet. Instead, I'll start by slowly destroying your soul."</b>
</p><p>"Creep," a girl from Class B whispered scathingly.</p><p>Nagisa eyed Karma with concern, noticing the glazed look in his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Then, suddenly the tips of Koro-sensei's tentacles morphed into high powered drills., surprising Karma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the yellow teacher disappeared in a flash and came back a second later. "Now, now, Karma-kun," he chided, holding up a missile and various cooking sauces. "Allow me to show you the power of these drill tentacles and this missile I filched from the Self-defence force!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, damn," Shindo exclaimed. "What's he gonna do?"</p><p>"Do we even wanna know?" his friend, Kin, cringed.</p><p>
  <b>He lit the fuel engine of the missile to cook the octopus. Karma's eyes bulged. "I'm not about to let my assassin get away scot-free." Blurred by the bright orange light from the flames, Koro-sensei started to cook the octopus and mix all the ingredients together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A hot roll was shot into Karma's mouth, making him cough and quickly spit it out.</b>
</p><p>"Ha!" Teresaka laughed at the memory, along with a few others. "I remember this."</p><p>"Remember what he did afterwards?"Yoshida said.</p><p>Karma crossed his arms and tried his hardest to force another smile. "Hey, remember when you guys pissed yourself?"</p><p>The smiles vanished from Yoshida and Terasaka's face.</p><p>"I swear, one more time, Akabane!" Terasaka raised his fist.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed deeply. "Terasaka, Karma, settle down."</p><p>Karma yawned theatrically.</p><p>
  <b>"I could tell by your pallor that you hadn't eaten breakfast, you see," Koro-sensei presented the steaming dish. "So I whipped up a batch of takoyaki at Mach speed. With these, you'll be well on your way to being nice and healthy. Open wide!" He tried to feed Karma a piece of the meal.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma covered his mouth and stared at him incredulously.</b>
</p><p>"So, you're punishing him with...kindness?" Hokoma said slowly, frowning.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "And, it works like a charm!"</p><p>
  <b>"Karma-kun... My job is to tend things. To take care of them. Things like assassins' rusty blades." Koro-sensei's smile widened a little menacingly. "So keep trying your hardest to kill me today." Koro-sensei opened his mouth to reveal the steaming food inside. "Every time you do, I'll take care of you," Koro-sensei declared. Karma's eyes narrowed. "By the end of the day, your body and mind will be polished to sparkling." Koro-sensei waved his tentacles in the air.</b>
</p><p>Karma sighed, pinching his nose. "Don't remind me..."</p><p>"Aw, but your grooming was some of my best handiwork!" Koro-sensei cried, reaching over to pinch the boy's cheeks. "You were sparkling!"</p><p>"Hey! Get off!" Karma wrestled with the tentacles while nearly everyone laughed.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show Koro-sensei writing a maths problem on the blackboard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"As you can see, this number is left over, no matter what you do." Koro-sensei sounded as cheerful as ever. Karma was at the back staring at him intently. "If this indivisibility is getting you down, then have I got the method for you!" At the back of the room, Karma's eyes were cold as he withdrew a pistol from his jacket pocket. "I'll write it on the blackboard. Everyone try solving it together."</b>
</p><p>Karma started shouting more loudly when Koro-sensei's smothering continued.</p><p>"Aw, are you blushing?"</p><p>"QUIT IT!" Karma fumed, trying to bite the tentacles off.</p><p>Nagisa chuckled, grinning along with Kayano.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure this is revenge for the gelato," she commented.</p><p>Nagisa's grin softened into a smile. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised."</p><p>"That's it!" Karma flipped out an anti-sensei knife and chopped off one of Koro-sensei's tentacles. "Ah ha!"</p><p>"Ah!" a girl screamed when the cut off piece of yellow flesh bounced onto the floor.</p><p>The laughter stopped.</p><p>Koro-sensei gasped and withdrew his tentacles. "Karma-kun!"</p><p>Karma grinned dangerously, stood up from his chair and brandished his knife. "Try that again, teach, and I'll chop off more."</p><p>Koro-sensei's tentacle re-grew.</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>The students and teachers outside of Class E stared on in amazement.</p><p>"It really does re-grow!"</p><p>Terasaka stood up. "Hey, does that mean the assassination's back on?" He cracked his knuckles.</p><p>Hazama stood up and flipped her anti-sensei knife into view. "I'm game."</p><p>"Now, wait a moment!" Koro-sensei objected, sweating a little. "Our objective is to watch these memories."</p><p>Rio smiled mischievously. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean our mission's off," she said brightly. "Right, Karasuma-sensei?"</p><p>The corner of Karasuma's lips twitched up. "I see no reason why to waste an opportunity."</p><p>Class E shot their teacher matching sharp grins.</p><p>Koro-sensei's eyes narrowed at the agent. "Why I oughta..."</p><p>"There's no harm in continuing your mission objective while we're viewing the footage," Ritsu spoke up, regaining their attention.</p><p>Most of Class E looked surprised.</p><p>"Oh, so you're completely fine with it?" Hiroto said.</p><p>Ritsu nodded. "Yes, it's fine as long as you don't injure others or interrupt the viewing." She smiled pleasantly. "You can all discuss tactics after the viewing, the episode hasn't got long left."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed but then shrugged. "Well, I can't fault your commitment," he said, raising a tentacle. "But, everyone needs to promise to make sure they don't endanger themselves or other students. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes!" Class E chorused in exasperation.</p><p>Koro-sensei turned to the other students, rising higher in height. "The same applied to the rest of you," he told them sternly. "You all saw earlier how angry I can get when a student endangers themselves."</p><p>A lot of the students tensed at the memory.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not crossing that line," Araki whispered.</p><p>Ren frowned. "So, are we really allowed to kill him?"</p><p>"Sounds like it," Asano said, feeling a swell of...excitement.</p><p>Seo smiled darkly. "Now, this could be fun."</p><p>
  <b>Karma aimed the gun and fired, but Koro-sensei moved just a fraction to avoid the bullet and then was in the exact same spot a second later.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, Karma-kun?" Koro-sensei held up the gun. "I'm afraid you're a touch too slow on the draw."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Karma's fingernails were painted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I thought I'd use the extra time I had to give you a little nail art." Koro-sensei held up a bunch of nail art supplied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma's smile tightened as he raised his decorated nails up to view; they had little cake and octopus designs neatly stuck on.</b>
</p><p>This time Asano couldn't help but laugh along with the others.</p><p>His friends looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Um, are you okay, boss?" Ren asked warily.</p><p>Asano stiffened and scowled. "Yes, of course, I am," he replied snippily, glaring at them when they looked back in surprise. "What?"</p><p>They quickly looked away.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the fourth period: Home Ec.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei had an apron on as he went around inspecting the class. He stopped in front of Yuzuki.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well? How'd you two do, Fuwa-san?" he said, inspecting the steaming stew.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm, I dunno. It has this kind of sharp tang to it." She lifted up her spoon to show the thick orange liquid.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let me try." Koro-sensei reached out and dipped his spoon in the stew.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well," Karma said, walking over to them. "Why don't you start over? Toss that batch out, and..." He slammed his hand on the table which spilt the stew.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei jumped back from the boiling hot liquid just as Karma went to strike him with a knife.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But, the knife never struck.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You forgot your apron, Karma-kun," Koro-sensei chimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked down in shock to find he was in a frilly pink apron, with a matching pink hat on his head.</b>
</p><p>More students laughed and Terasaka's laughter was the loudest of all.</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth and blushed.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry about the soup." Their teacher held up a pot. "I collected it all in midair with an eyedropper," he told Yuzuki. "I added a little sugar while I was at it, too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuzuki dipped her spoon in and had a taste. "It's much milder now!" She beamed with pride.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma's cheeks were flushed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aw, how cute!" Koro-sensei simpered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma ripped the pink hat off, while at the back Terasaka chuckled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed. (It's no use.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the fifth period: Japanese.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>'It was an ideal spot for the red frog'</em>
  </b>
  <b>." Koro-sensei recited from a book while he walked past the students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (Koro-sensei has tons of weaknesses.)</b>
</p><p>"Hey, do you think Shiota would share that list with us?" Ren said quietly, narrowing his gaze at the blue-haired boy.</p><p>"Why even ask?" Seo smirked.</p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow. "So you wanna get in-between the octopus and his precious students?"</p><p>Seo bristled, scowling. "Okay, fine, good point."</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>'Why didn't it try to cross there</em>
  </b>
  <b>?'" in the background Koro-sensei kept teaching.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He slips up from time to time—)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed a flustered Koro-sensei trying to avoid a banana peel.</b>
</p><p>"...We don't need to rush this," Asano said quietly, brow furrowed. "We still don't know enough, and we have a lack of weapons."</p><p>
  <b>(—his reaction speed drops to human levels when he's flustered.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene went back to the classroom where Karma was sitting at his desk not doing any work.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(But no matter how good Karma-kun is at surprise attacks...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"' </b>
  <b>
    <em>Even as I was thinking this—'</em>
  </b>
  <b>"</b>
</p><p>Asano hummed eyeing Class E as Rio, Isogai, and Sugino stood behind Koro-sensei trying to stab him; the teacher kept dodging.</p><p>(With no weapons killing him won't be easy.) Asano's lips thinned. (It has to be his major weak point, but where is it?)</p><p>
  <b>Karma raised his hand when Koro-sensei got near enough, but a yellow tentacle hit his forehead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"'—</b>
  <b>
    <em>the red frog, having failed again, was making its way back</em>
  </b>
  <b>.'"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei grinned darkly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"'I was starting to get bored with it.'"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was struck still with shock as Koro-sensei started grooming his red hair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>'Picking up some stones from the road,'</em>
  </b>
  <b>" Koro-sensei kept reading.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (...with Korosensei on especially high alert.) In the background, Koro-sensei kept grooming Karma. (This assassination was like an impossibly tough video game.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The bell echoed again as the screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was agitated, sitting on a large tree trunk on the edge of a cliff while hire bit down on his thumbnail.</b>
</p><p>(Oh, this scene...) Karma's stomach lurched, staring up at the ceiling. (If they didn't think I was crazy before they will now.) He smiled faintly. (I wonder what Kensaku-sensei will think...)</p><p>
  <b>"Karma-kun," Nagisa said as he approached him. "Don't sweat it. We'll all do it together."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image flashed of Karma facing off against a chuckling Koro-sensei alone. There were weird shields floating in the air and for some reason, Koro-sensei had a unibrow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Once Koro-sensei has his eye on you, you can't kill him by yourself."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The unibrow opened to reveal a third eye.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"... no matter the method. He's not like other teachers.."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma jerked his head up. "Teachers, eh?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed, shifting in his seat, knowing what was coming next. A bad thought scratched the back of his head. (How could he be so willing to jump off the cliff...?)</p><p>
  <b>"Akabane, you're right!" Mr Kensaku's bright voice cut through Karma's thoughts.</b>
</p><p>Kensaku froze. (Shit.)</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Karma walking down the main buildings hallway with Kensaku next to him. "Though you are somewhat combative, and you have your share of behavioural issues... " He placed a hand on Karma's shoulder. "...as long as you're in the right, I'll be on your side!"</b>
</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>The students started murmuring, looking over at Kensaku.</p><p>Etsuki stared at him scathingly. "You allowed him to harass other students?"</p><p>"No! Of course not." Kensaku started sweating. "I just...I was just keeping the kid in line, you know..."</p><p>Karma smiled bitterly. (Yeah, sure you were...)</p><p>
  <b>Kensaku smiled and gave him thumbs up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma's eyes lit up and he smiled back.</b>
</p><p>(That smile. Shit.) Kensaku grimaced. (Why the hell did the kid look at me like that?)</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut back to the cliff.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, no." Karma smiled tightly. "I </b>
  <b>
    <em>want</em>
  </b>
  <b> to do it. Nothing would tick me off more than him dying in some random way.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karma-kun?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa looked to the side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was moving towards them. "I've certainly taken good care of you today, haven't I?" His face had the green stripes again, rubbing his tentacles together menacingly. "You can still try to kill me, you know. I'll polish you up even shinier.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma let out a deep breath before he stood up. "Just to make sure... You are a teacher, right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa cast him a curious sidelong glance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right." Koro-sensei nodded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And you would, say, risk your life to protect one of your students?" Karma's eyes glinted.</b>
</p><p>"Um, where are you going with this?" Toka said uneasily.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm getting some really bad vibes off this scene," Fuwa commented.</p><p>Karma remained silent, letting out a deep breath.</p><p>
  <b>"Of course. I'm a teacher, after all," Koro-sensei replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled strangely. "Okay, good. Then I can kill you." He lifted his gun and fell back over the cliff. "For sure."</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL!" Hiroto cried out.</p><p>The rest of the hall was muttering in shock.</p><p>"Did you see that?"</p><p>"He really jumped, that crazy bastard."</p><p>"He really is crazy."</p><p>Kensaku's eyes bulged. "What the hell's wrong with you, kid?" he said aloud by mistake.</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed at his old teacher, making the man tense. "You tell me,<em> sensei</em>," Karma replied coldly.</p><p>Kensaku gulped. (So I chewed him out a little. How was I supposed to know the kid was suicidal?"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened in horror. "Ah!" He ran towards the cliff.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled as he fell and time seemed to slow down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(So, what'll it be? If you come to help, I'll shoot you before you can save me.)</b>
</p><p>"All this for some stupid assassination?" Rio snapped, scowling. "You really are crazy, Karma."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "I didn't die—"</p><p>"That's not the point," Toka snapped, making Karma frown. "Killing Koro-sensei isn't worth it if one of us dies because of it."</p><p>Karma's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>Even Terasaka looked angry at his recklessness. "Did you see how pissed off the monster got at us when Nagisa nearly died?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Yoshida scowled, crossing his arms. "You trying to throw us under the bus or something?"</p><p>"Think next time," Rio scowled, shaking her head.</p><p>Karma blinked slowly. "Huh..." He glanced at Nagisa who was nodding along with what they were saying. (Well, would you look at that... I guess they do care.)</p><p>That was...strange.</p><p>
  <b>Karma fell down towards the trees as a soft melody played in the background. (If you just let me die, your life as a teacher is over.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was falling head first to the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Oh, man! It's all flashing before my eyes!)</b>
</p><p>Karma stared at the ground, transfixed on a small brown vanish stain which blemished the wood.</p><p>Falling like that had been...not terrifying but still insane. In a brief moment that was it, he was helpless and the only thing he could do was fall back and point his gun in the air.</p><p>
  <b>Karma's figure faded to a silhouette as the past dominated the screen in white and red.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A younger Karma had an upperclassman pinned to the wall while the other boy was slumped on the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you all right, Senpai?" Then the screen shifted to show the bullied boy's ID card. "3-E? You mean </b>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <b>3-E?" Karma looked surprised. "How awful it must be to have your fate decided in such a way."</b>
</p><p>"You were defending someone?" Kayano said, frowning.</p><p>"Huh? Oh yeah." Karma shrugged uncomfortably.</p><p>"And, you actually took out a senior." Kimura looked impressed.</p><p>Karma stared at them curiously. "Uh, yeah. I did."</p><p>"Cool!" Sugino grinned.</p><p>The corner of Karma's lips tugged upwards.</p><p>
  <b>Then the bully must have said something.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Karma glanced over at the pinned upperclassman. "I'm in the right here. What's wrong with saving a bullied student?"</b>
</p><p>Asano shook his head and sighed. "Still so naïve."</p><p>"I heard the school was lucky the Class A guy's family didn't sue," Ren whispered.</p><p>Seo sniggered. "No wonder Akabane got shoved in End Class."</p><p>Kensaku swallowed thickly, trying his best not to look at his former pupil. (You stupid kid. Don't you get how this system works?) He felt a strange weird sort of guilt nestle in his stomach.</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed to Kensaku's scowling face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, Akabane. No matter how you look at it, you're in the wrong!" the teacher scolded, while the beaten up bully stood next to him on crutches and his arm in a sling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh?" Karma flinched.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, so now he's in the wrong?" Professor Bitch remarked, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to you having his back?"</p><p>"This was different!" Kensaku snapped.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Hazama said frigidly, narrowing her eyes. "And, why's that, <em>Sensei</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah, any particular reason?" Rio sneered.</p><p>Kensaku choked up, tensing when the rest of the students look at him. "I-I..."</p><p>Etsuki sighed and shook her head. "You encouraged him to act out, Kensaku, are you really surprised it backfired?"</p><p>Kensaku glared at her. "I didn't expect the kid to beat up a star pupil!"</p><p>
  <b>Kensaku's scowl grew worse as the music changed to something more threatening. "Have you lost your mind? Where do you get off, injuring the best student in Year 3?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? No, wait, Sensei..."</b>
</p><p>Karma curled his hands into fists. (You didn't even give me a chance to explain.)</p><p>"Now this is just pitiful." Araki sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>"You sided with the E Class and hurt someone who still had a bright future. If this affects his exams, it'll be on </b>
  <b>
    <em>my </em>
  </b>
  <b>head!" Kensaku's finger twitched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(So much for being on my side, and now this...)</b>
</p><p>"Even if he's E Class now, that was pretty harsh," a boy in Class C whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, talk about getting stabbed in the back."</p><p>"No wonder he's even crazier than last year."</p><p>Kensaku gritted his teeth when he felt more eyes look at him.</p><p>
  <b>Pieces of skin started to crack off Kensaku's face.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Kensaku touched his face, paling.</p><p>The rest of the school seemed pretty disturbed as well.</p><p>Nagisa cringed. "That's some pretty explicit graphics, Ritsu..."</p><p>Ritsu smiled sheepishly. "Oh, well I really wanted to capture Karma's inner torment in this moment."</p><p>"Inner what?" Karma said dryly, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Ritsu frowned. "Oh...why, do you think I went overboard?"</p><p>
  <b>The screen went to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Uh, oh. I'm going to die.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Was written on the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen cut back to Kensaku, but the teacher's face was falling apart, with half of his skull exposed.</b>
</p><p>"....A little," most of the students said in unison.</p><p>Ritsu blushed. "Oh, sorry, I suppose I might have overdone it."</p><p>
  <b>"Your grades are the only thing that's right about you." More flakes of skin flaked off with a loud crunch. "They're the reason I've always looked the other way." His voice grew dark. "But once you start hurting my career, that's a different story."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Most of Kensaku's skin was gone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen cut to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'In my eyes, this teacher is dying.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Were the shaking words on the screen.</b>
</p><p>Kensaku's eyes widened in alarm, clutching his head. "Okay, fine,<em> I'm sorry</em>!" he shouted, re-gaining Karma's attention. "Is that what you want?"</p><p>Nagisa's jaw dropped. (Did he really just apologise?)</p><p>Karma stared at his old teacher in shock.</p><p>
  <b>Kensaku's face was now a skull as the camera shook.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I put in for your transfer," Kensaku said ominously. "Congratulations, Akabane. You'll be starting your third year in the E Class."</b>
</p><p>Karma was still staring at Kensaku.</p><p>Why did the apology even matter anymore?</p><p>"...Huh...Okay," Karma said evenly.</p><p>Kensaku was rigid, mouth agape. "What?"</p><p>Karma shrugged, feeling strangely at ease. "Apology accepted. It's not like any of this matters anymore." He looked back at the screen.</p><p>Kensaku stared at Karma in disbelief, while Koro-sensei's smile grew warmer.</p><p>The rest of the classes looked on with interest.</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed while his friends let their confusion show plainly on their faces.</p><p>"I wouldn't accept an apology like that," Araki said.</p><p>"Same." Koyama nodded.</p><p>"I thought, Akabane was all about revenge?" Ren commented.</p><p>
  <b>The screen cut to black when Kensaku let out a yelp.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma: (That son of a bitch screwed me over.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma walked calmly away while in the background Kensaku was cowering on the floor, panting heavily. His whole office was wrecked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Now he's dead to me.)</b>
</p><p>Class A's teacher—an old overweight man—laughed. "You got bested by a fourteen-year-old?"</p><p>Kensaku turned red with humiliation.</p><p>"Uh, that is embarrassing," Tanaka muttered derisively.</p><p>Takada grimaced. "I know..."</p><p>A girl behind them overheard and sneered. "Pfft, like you two can talk."</p><p>Takada and Tanaka winced.</p><p>"Yeah, you nearly pissed your pants when Akabane threatened you," the girl's friend added nastily.</p><p>
  <b>In a flash of white light, Karma was falling again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Koro-sensei!) He was smiling. (I'll kill you with my own two hands! Now, which death do you choose?)</b>
</p><p>"Uh, neither!" Koro-sensei chimed brightly. "Always think to look for a third option when faced with two choices. Real life is a lot less restricting than people think."</p><p>Karma snorted, feeling the corner of his lips tug upwards.</p><p>
  <b>Time sped up again just as a yellow tentacle reached down and created a spider web, catching Karma before he hit the ground.</b>
</p><p>"Phew."</p><p>A lot of the students let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"I knew he'd save him," Oota said.</p><p>His friend rolled his eyes. "The guy is sitting right there, it's obvious he got saved."</p><p>"I just meant he was gonna be saved by Koro-sensei!" Oota replied defensively.</p><p>
  <b>"Karma-kun?" Koro-sensei appeared underneath the giant yellow web. "Splendid job on the premeditated assassination starring yourself. If I'd saved you at Mach speed, your body wouldn't have been able to take it, and if I'd moved slowly, I'd have been hit." The teacher appeared at Karma's side as the boy struggled to move. "So I thought I'd try a stickier approach."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma struggled more. "Damn! What </b>
  <b>
    <em>can't</em>
  </b>
  <b> these tentacles do?!"</b>
</p><p>"Good question," Sugino said.</p><p>Nagisa hummed. "It would be useful to fully know the limitations."</p><p>"Well, we know they can shrink and expand," Kayano remarked.</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed after overhearing them. "But how far of a range do they have?" He looked up at the ceiling. "If he was stretched to his limit that would provide an opening..."</p><p>"Good idea, Asano!" Koro-sensei yelled, making the council president tense. "If all of you worked together as one I'm sure you'd be able to make some physical damage."</p><p>"Why are you giving us tips?" Tsuchiya looked alarmed.</p><p>"Because I'm a teacher," Koro-sensei replied brightly.</p><p>Class A stared at him blankly.</p><p>"Do you even have any official qualifications?" Asano question dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei' skin went blue. "Uh..."</p><p>Class E looked on sympathetically.</p><p>"Oh, he got him there," Isogai remarked, wincing sympathetically.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei moved to Karma's left side. "You can't shoot me now!" Koro-sensei laughed, earning a glaring from Karma. "Oh." Koro-sensei appeared on the boy's right side again. "And for the record: letting you die is not an option for me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Karma looked at him in shock, as the sun shined down on them both.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Feel free to take a leap of faith any time you like," Koro-sensei said lightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma's eyes widened a fraction, staring at his teacher like he couldn't quite believe him. Then Karma relaxed and smiled. (It's no use. He won't die, no matter what I do. Not the teacher part of him, anyway.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene faded away.</b>
</p><p>"And, so forth Karma became less creepy," Rio announced, smiling. "While still retaining his effectiveness as a bloodthirsty assassin."</p><p>"I'm just glad we don't have any more dead seafood in our classroom." Hara sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was knelt looking over the cliff edge while Karma was sitting on the ground and Koro-sensei stood further back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That was a lot crazier than you made it seem, Karma-kun," Nagisa muttered.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Now I know how you guys felt seeing me pull that grenade," he muttered.</p><p>Kataoka leaned over her chair and raised her finger. "Uh, yeah, just for the record, don't ever do that again," she ordered sternly. "Like <em>ever."</em></p><p>Nagisa smiled nervously. "Heh. Don't worry I promise..."</p><p>
  <b>Karma shrugged. "Eh, no biggie." He glanced up at their teacher. "As far as I could see, that would've been my best chance at killing him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh? Out of ideas already?" Koro-sensei grinned as he held up a dozen hair grooming and hygiene tools. "But I have so many ways left to pamper you in retaliation. You're kind of a pushover yourself, aren't you?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma narrowed his eyes. (I'm still feeling murderous.) Then he smiled and stood up. (But this time it's different somehow.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I'll kill you," Karma replied brightly, pretending to slit his throat with his thumb. "Maybe even tomorrow."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A bright O flashed on Koro-sensei's face. "A healthy, refreshing bloodlust. Looks like you don't need any more of my special care."</b>
</p><p>"What's the difference?" Kanada asked. "Between unhealthy bloodlust and normal bloodlust?"</p><p>"Well," Koro-sensei began. "The easiest way to describe is like anger. Too much rage and you become reckless and become <em>consumed</em> by it," he said, wriggling his tentacles creepily, making Kanada wrinkled her nose. "And then on the other side of the coin, you have a healthy dose anger, where you stay in control and channel that aggression into something practical."</p><p>"Oh." Kanada tapped her chin. "That's pretty interesting, I guess."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed in relief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's head on back, Nagisa-kun." Karma was tossing a purse in the air when he walked passed their teacher. "We can eat on the way."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, where'd you get that purse?"Takebayashi asked.</p><p>Karma smiled mischievously while Koro-sensei started to sulk in his chair.</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Koro-sensei looked confused until he recognised the purse. "Hey! That's my purse!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh...I see," Takebayashi smiled faintly.</p><p>Yoshida was the first one to laugh, which set off the other students.</p><p>Bitch-sensei chuckled loudly while Karasuma struggled to keep his smile hidden.</p><p>"I'm not even surprised," Sugaya said in-between laughs.</p><p>
  <b>Karma turned around and smirked. "And who left it in the staff room unattended?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Give it back!" Koro-sensei's face was livid.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled brightly. "If you say so." He tossed the purse back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei blanched when he opened the purse and looked inside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But... This is empty!" He shook the purse to empathise.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, Koro-sensei." Hinano smiled fondly, giggling. "You just can't win."</p><p>Koro-sensei crossed his tentacles and grumbled to himself.</p><p>
  <b>Karma shrugged. "There wasn't much in there, to begin with. Call it a donation."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei screamed in frustration, getting sucked into Karma's spiral of torment.</b>
</p><p>This just made the students laugh louder.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa watched as Koro-sensei lost it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You hypocritical delinquent!" Koro-sensei snapped, clutching his head like he was slowly going insane.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled. (Assassins go in for the kill and wind up sparkling clean in their target's tentacles.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled innocently while Koro-sensei continued to rant.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(That's our assassination classroom.) Nagisa ran over to Karma. "I wonder how we'll try to kill him tomorrow?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you hear me?!" Koro-sensei yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the screen cut to black.</b>
</p><p>Karma smirked, folding his arms. "Not a bad introduction."</p><p>Rio snorted. "Other than scaring the life out of all of us."</p><p>"Yeah, and those special effects didn't help, Ritsu," Hinano chided.</p><p>Ritsu smiled bashfully. "Heh. Sorry. I promise I didn't make any of the other memories psychologically disturbing..." Then she paused. "Well, except for a few with the Principal and the centipedes, but let's not get into that."</p><p>"Centipedes?" Asano's brow furrowed. (Why would she try to make my father more disturbing than he already is?)</p><p>Ritsu stood up. "It's been an hour and a half, so is anyone hungry?" she asked. "I have food available."</p><p>The students and teachers looked hesitant.</p><p>"How do we know we can trust it?" Bitch-sensei argued.</p><p>"Oh." Ritsu looked a little put out briefly but quickly recovered with a smile. "Well, poisoning you guys would be a little awkward, and it would mean I wasted time to come all this way." She shrugged. "You can inspect and examine the food as much as you like. I won't take offence."</p><p>Bitch-sensei narrowed her eyes. "...Alright then..."</p><p>"Great." Ritsu smiled. "And, besides, you won't be able to listen and watch if you're distracted by hunger," she argued, walking over to her ship. "Luckily, I brought plenty just in case Koro-sensei went into a feeding frenzy." She started to route around in the ship, tossing bits of scrap metal out while she searched.</p><p>Ren arched an eyebrow but then shook his head. "She's cute but...weird."</p><p>"She's a robot, Ren," Asano commented in exasperation.</p><p>Ren smirked. "But, still kind of hot, though."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes.</p><p>"So what were you on about earlier?" Araki asked, lowering his voice.</p><p>"Oh, that." Asano briefly glanced at Koro-sensei. "That woman we keep seeing in the flashbacks, I'm going to guess is Class E's old teacher, and her dying wish was for Koro...sensei," he said the name with some reluctance. "To go and teach her class."</p><p>"Yeah, but why would he do that?" Seo whispered.</p><p>Ren's brow furrowed. "Maybe he liked her."</p><p>Asano nodded. "That seems the most obvious reason."</p><p>Koyama leaned back in his seat. "How did Yukimura-sensei get involved with that monster, though?"</p><p>Araki's brow furrowed. "Didn't she work part-time in a lab?"</p><p>Asano nodded, struggling to remember all the details; she hadn't seemed that interesting at the time, just another newly qualified teacher. "I believe so..."</p><p>"Well, I hope you all like Ramen!" Ritsu called out, holding up two large bags that were labelled Ramen in bold black letters.</p><p>Seo's expression soured. "I<em> hate</em> ramen," he grumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Season 1 Episode 4: Grown-Up Time or also known as Inappropriate Behaviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Season 1 Episode 4: Grown-Up Time or also known as Inappropriate Behaviour </b>
</p><p>***</p><p>The students and teachers were busy eating.</p><p>Class E had shoved most of their chairs away so they could sit together in large circles.</p><p>"You know, this ramen isn't half bad," Kataoka remarked, chewing on the food. "But, it is a little stringy."</p><p>Kayano frowned, holding up the ramen with her plastic fork. "It's interesting to know that <em>this </em>is what survived the apocalypse."</p><p>Nagisa nodded, eyeing his food briefly before he looked around the room. (Out of all the weirdest things that have happened these last few months, this has to be the strangest.) He looked over at Ritsu who had an apron on and was dishing out ramen to hungry students. (Assassination is one thing, but time travel? How is any of this even possible?)</p><p>Karma sighed, laying down on the mat; his bowl was already empty. "I don't know, maybe it'd be easier if she just told us everything."</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me that would be hard to follow."</p><p>Karma shrugged, closing his eyes. "True. I guess us watching things play out will leave more of an imprint..." He sighed, frowning. "But, even then, does she seriously expect us to save the future?"</p><p>Nagisa hummed. "Well, if we can take on a giant yellow octopus..." He smiled faintly. "Saving the world was already a big ask but we're still trying."</p><p>"Hm..." Karma glanced at him. "I guess I just don't view the future with that much optimism."</p><p>Isogai tapped his chin while he chewed. "Hm." He swallowed and then shrugged. "We just need to find the key element and take it out."</p><p>"Can I have everyone's attention?" Ritsu shouted, regaining their attention. She'd taken off her apron and finished serving the students. "I'm going to play the next episode while you're eating, so keep an ear out." She grinned. "We'll tidy away the bowls afterwards."</p><p>Nagisa placed his bowl down and took his notepad out while Ritsu clicked her bracelet.</p><p>
  <b>The scene opened to show a convenient store.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>While in his disguise, Koro-sensei approached the counter with a basket full of food and snacks before placing them on the counter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Cashier smiled. "Long time no see, Big Teach."</b>
</p><p>Asano groaned, shaking his head. "Are people really this stupid?"</p><p>Ren frowned, rubbing his chin. "I suppose from an odd angle it looks convincing."</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, I've finally gotten paid," Koro-sensei replied brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A little while later Koro-sensei left the store, carrying his bag of shopping.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Japan's cheap snacks are of superb quality." He grinned and held up the bag. "They're absolutely worth disguising myself for."</b>
</p><p>Rio frowned. "Huh..." She looked over at Koro-sensei who was sitting next to their group while he ate some salted ramen. "Sir, are you originally from Japan?"</p><p>"Hm?" Koro-sensei looked up.</p><p>"It's just the way said Japan's cheap snacks," she said, shrugging. "It kinda sounded like you were a tourist."</p><p>"Yeah, I noticed that too..." one student whispered.</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. (Come to think of it the government never confirmed or denied if he was from Japan...)</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed thoughtfully. "Well...not wanting to give too much of personal life away," he replied evenly. "I'll admit I'm not Japanese."</p><p>"Where are you from then?" Toka blurted out but then blushed. "Um...sorry, that may have been too personal."</p><p>Nagisa became uneasy like the rest of his class.</p><p>Koro-sensei was quiet for a moment before he waved his tentacle dismissively. "Oh, it's quite alright!" he reassured brightly. "But I hope you'll forgive me if I don't answer that question. A man's past is a very personal thing."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Some of the students looked put out while others stared on warily.</p><p>
  <b>"Stop that!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sound came from a beautiful blonde woman who a group of men were trying to force into a jeep.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aw, just come with us, will ya?" one of the men jeered while trying to push her inside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But I have to get back to my new teaching position!" she yelled, struggling against them.</b>
</p><p>"Hey..." Hiroto squinted at the screen. "Is that Bitch-sensei?"</p><p>"Bitch-what?" Kensaku commented, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>Bitch-sensei groaned, glaring at him. "Oh, great."</p><p>"It is her." Okajima grinned. "So this is how the two of them met."</p><p>"Did he just call that woman a bitch?" Tsuchiya whispered, frowning.</p><p>Kanada raised an eyebrow. "They can't be that rude...can they?"</p><p>
  <b>The other man on her right leered. "So you're a teacher!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tutor us, then—we're awful dumb!" the third guy sneered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei suddenly appeared behind them with a darkened face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>" Why don't I tutor you in the right way to hit on a woman from your car?" he threatened, and grabbed all of them with his tentacles and shoved them inside the jeep. Then he slammed the door.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, chivalry." Rio sighed, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>"Lesson 1: Decorate your car beautifully." He pulled out a pink ribbon and wrapped it around the car while guys freaked out.</b>
</p><p>"Why doesn't he ever really physically harm anyone?" Araki muttered to himself.</p><p>"Oh, you noticed that too?" Seo glared at the stringy food in his bowl; he'd barely eaten anything.</p><p>Araki shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's lying about destroying the world."</p><p>(Not necessarily....) Asano narrowed his eyes and ate his ramen in silence. "He seems adamant that he will destroy the world by the end of the year...) He examined a thin strip of ramen. (That schedule sounds more like a ticking time bomb than real mal-intent.)</p><p>
  <b>"The car's lousy with ribbons!" They yelled from inside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There is no Lesson 2," Koro-sensei remarked before he turned to the woman. "Are you alright?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A close up of her large breasts was shown.</b>
</p><p>"Oh god...that close-up!"</p><p>A few of the students had nosebleeds.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Yep, that's definitely her..."</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you so much!" she gushed, hugging him suddenly. Koro-sensei flinched. "What an upstanding man. I'll never forget your kindness!" she simpered sweetly.</b>
</p><p>"Laying it on a little thick wouldn't you say?" Karasuma remarked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at him. "Oh shut it! I'd like to see you do better."</p><p>
  <b>"By the way, do you know how to get to Kunugigoaka Junior High."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show the old campus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was standing at the front of the classroom. "Now, allow me to introduce your brand new temporary foreign-language teacher."</b>
</p><p>"So...is she a secret agent?" Asami whispered.</p><p>"I bet she is," her friend replied. "Way too much of a coincidence."</p><p>"Yeah, plus who would fall for...that?" Asami grimaced pointing at Koro-sensei.</p><p>
  <b>The blonde woman was clinging to Koro-sensei, smiling pleasantly at them all.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you all!" she introduced herself.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a knockout!" Hiroto whispered excitedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What knockers!" Okajima gushed, getting a nosebleed.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "Such flattery, boys."</p><p>Hiroto and Okajima looked sheepish.</p><p>"Hehe...sorry..." Hiroto rubbed the back of his neck, smiling weakly.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa frowned. (Wait— why is she all over him?)</b>
</p><p>"Finally someone says it!" Tagawa exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, it's weird..." Hokoma whispered to her friend.</p><p>"More like <em>nasty,"</em> a boy commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, looking rightfully offended. "True beauty comes from within!" He extended his tentacles out and pointed at them.</p><p>Tsuchiya cocked an eyebrow. "How skin deep does he think?"</p><p>"I think we can agree he's delusional," Seo remarked dryly.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei smiled up at Koro-sensei. "Who would have thought you were a teacher here?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei blushed. "That's a wig."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I don't mind!" She was still smiling at him.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, I might not know girls that well, but she is definitely lying," Machida exclaimed, shaking his head. "I mean, how stupid do you have to be?"</p><p>"I don't know..." his friend commented. "Koro-sensei seems kind of naïve sometimes."</p><p>Machida rolled his eyes. "There's naïve, and then they're mentally challenged."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma watched Koro-sensei from the corner of his eye. "The School intends to give you an authentic experience in foreign languages," he said. "I trust there are no complaints..." Bitch-sensei was still smiling and gushing all over the yellow teacher. "...About her taking over half your English lesson?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If we must," Koro-sensei replied without complaint.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima gaped at the scene in front him while Mimura looked extremely uncomfortable.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's mouth curled up in amusement while Kayano leaned over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're got us one heck of a teacher," she whispered excitedly. "Not only that, she seems to really have a thing for Koro-sensei."</b>
</p><p>Kayano blushed. "I wasn't really falling for it..."</p><p>"You sure about that?" Rio chuckled. "You look convinced."</p><p>Kayano scowled. "I wasn't!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled sympathetically. "She was kind of convincing at first..."</p><p>Professor Bitch smiled smugly at Karasuma who just gave her a blank look.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, huh." Nagisa nodded, holding up his pen and notepad. "I might get some assassination hints out of this." He looked back at Koro-sensei, who seemed perfectly fine with Bitch-sensei gripping his arm. (The octopoid Koro-sensei seems flummoxed.) Koro-sensei looked down at her with a large smile.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed, fanning himself. "Well, I'll admit I did like the attention."</p><p>"Ugh." Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>(Having a human woman hanging all over him.) Nagisa watched them intently from behind his notebook. (His face has so many unique colours.) His eye narrowed, while Koro-sensei eyed Bitch-sensei's cleavage. (So what colour is 'bewilderment'.?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Hehe!) Koro-sensei's grin widened when his face glowed pink.</b>
</p><p>"Perv." Bitch-sensei scowled, glaring at him. "You weren't even subtle about it."</p><p>Koro-sensei flushed a deep pink. "But how could I resist such beautiful melons?!"</p><p>Her eyes were white with outrage. "EW! GROSS! What is wrong with you?"</p><p>
  <b>"He's just plain smitten," Hiroto remarked dryly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's no mistaking that face," Nagisa said. "How human of him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The text popped up: Koro-sensei's weak point #5: Boobs.</b>
</p><p>"Big...boobs..." Araki wrote down, earning a look from Seo. "What? This is important!"</p><p>Koyama was writing down the same. "This could strike a large blow if we execute it right."</p><p>Ren arched an eyebrow. (More like you just wanna have an excuse to be near a pair of boobs.)</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei blushed and sighed softly as she stared up at the octopoid. "The more I look at you the more I like what I see." His pin face was shown. "You're beady eyes, like two diarrhea pills."</b>
</p><p>Tsuchiya recoil. "I'm going to be sick. Ew!"</p><p>Koro-sensei scowled, crossing his arms. "There' no need to be rude."</p><p>"Aw, Koro-sensei..." Hinano sighed.</p><p>Rio chuckled. "It's funny, though," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Besides, he brings it on himself."</p><p>
  <b>His wriggling tentacles were shown. "Your undefined joints." She rested her head on his chest, while class behind her looked shocked. "Why, you're positively captivating."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How embarrassing!" Koro-sensei chuckled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Don't let her trick you, Koro-sensei) Rio fumed in her head. (No woman finds those things attractive!)</b>
</p><p>"EXACTLY!" A majority of girls agreed.</p><p>Okajima rubbed the back of his neck, looking around. "So...what do girls like?"</p><p>Rinka and Hara sighed.</p><p>"You really wanna go and ask a question like that?" Hara said, making Okajima blanch.</p><p>"You're just setting yourself up for disappointment," Rink commented dryly.</p><p>He started choking at the rejection.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa frowned. (We're not that dense.) He watched the two of them warily. (Any teacher coming to this class at this time has a fairly high possibility of being no ordinary teacher.)</b>
</p><p>"See?" Seo sighed, shaking his head. "Even those idiots get it."</p><p>"Is the octopus really that dense, though?" Asano commented, raising an eyebrow. "Surely he's caught on?"</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to the playing field where the Koro-sensei was surrounded by all the students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, pass! Kill!"Karma called out as Okajima kicked a ball towards their teacher.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From the building, Bitch-sensei was watching them with a cold expression.</b>
</p><p>"I knew it!" a student at the back yelled.</p><p>A boy from Class A rolled his eyes. "Everyone knew it, idiot!"</p><p>A few students burst out laughing.</p><p>
  <b>"I had all kinds of close-range methods prepared," she said frigidly, as Karasuma stood next to her. "I just never thought my seduction tactics would work." She took out a cigarette while Karasuma eyed her distrustfully.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei narrowed her eyes at Koro-sensei when she heard him sniggering. (I can't believe he played me like that!)</p><p>
  <b>She lit up the cigarette.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Irina Jelavic. Professional: Assassin.) Thought Karasuma.</b>
</p><p>"Oh!" Kanada's eyes lit up. "She's an assassin!"</p><p>"That's so cool!" another girl chimed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked, jutting her chin out. "Well, at least someone acknowledges my talent."</p><p>"Huh?" Kataoka raised an eyebrow. "We acknowledge your talents."</p><p>Hiroto nodded. "Yeah, all things considered, you're pretty badass, Bitch-sensei."</p><p>"Did he just...?" Etsuki's eyes bulged.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled smugly. "Well, why thank—"</p><p>"Yeah, too bad you're such a bitch, though." Karma sighed mournfully, shaking his head.</p><p>"Ugh!" She froze and cracked like a statue that had been pushed over. "You..." Then fury took over. "YOU GOD DAMN LITTLE BRATS!"</p><p>Nagisa laughed along with the rest of his class.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Did they seriously just call her Bitch-sensei?"</p><p>"How can they even get away with that?" Araki remarked, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>(Not only is she beautiful, she has a dozen languages at her command.) A silhouette of a naked Bitch-sensei was shown before it flashed off-screen.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, god..." A few more nosebleeds came about.</p><p>"So beautiful..." Takada whispered wistfully.</p><p>
  <b>(She can bewitch a target from any nation.) Bitch-sensei was shown on the arm of a well-dressed man while wearing a revealing dress. (And, kill even heavily guarded targets against point-blank range with ease.)</b>
</p><p>"...Is it wrong that, that kind of makes her hotter?" Oota whispered, wringing his hands.</p><p>His friend shrugged. "She does have a good body..."</p><p>The girl behind them sighed. "Oh, come on, big boobs aren't everything..." she muttered scathingly.</p><p>
  <b>While a naked man read a newspaper, an undressed Bitch-sensei pulled out a gun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(She's an assassin with a fine handle on infiltration and approach.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She narrowed her eyes coldly and shot the man in the back of the head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to white when the gunshot rang out.</b>
</p><p>A few students winced.</p><p>Nagisa eyed Bitch-sensei thoughtfully. (Huh...what is it like actually...killing someone?) He frowned, chewing on his cold food. (Morally it's wrong but...some countries still have the death penalty.) He frowned, swallowing.</p><p>
  <b>Back in the corridor Karasuma was still looking out of the window. "But you can't just hire an assassin to work at a school," he said as she walked away. "We'll have you do some teaching to keep up appearances."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She stopped and smirked. "I'm a Pro." Bitch-sensei glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "My job will be done before I need to resort to teaching." Then she walked outside.</b>
</p><p>"So...I'm guessing she failed?" Asami remarked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Bitch-sensei gritted her teeth and glared at the girl. "How about minding your own business?!"</p><p>Asami rolled her eyes. "Bitter..."</p><p>
  <b>Outside a football was kicked high in the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"HUP!PASS!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma kicked the ball to Koro-sensei. "Hup! Kill!" He shot at the teacher as well.</b>
</p><p>"What kind of game is this?" Shindo asked, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei avoided the anti-sensei pellet. "Hup! Pass."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa kicked the ball back to him. "Hup! Kill." She lunged at him but he caught the ball and dodged her attack.</b>
</p><p>"...It kind of looks like Badminton," Oota said, scratching his chin.</p><p>The girl next to him nodded. "Yeah, but like adapted into some weird killing version."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei now had two balls in hand with one about to hit his head. "Hup! Pa—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei!" Bitch-sensei called.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" The ball bounced off his head as he and the class stopped to look over at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei waved as she ran down the steps. "Koro-sensei!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma-sensei tells me you're oh so very fast!" she chimed, stopping in front of him. "Is that true?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei dropped the footballs and looked sheepish. "Well, not </b>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <b>fast..."</b>
</p><p>"Huh, he really does get flushed around women," Ren said, writing it down.</p><p>Asano hummed. (What kind of man was he before the mutation?) He stuffed a large portion of ramen in his mouth and chewed. (He's secretive about his past but doesn't seem to have an issue letting it be revealed to us like this...unless he just can't bring himself to talk about it...?) His brow furrowed. (Is he hoping to not have to talk about the past until the last second?)</p><p>
  <b>From his perspective was Bitch-sensei was a sparkling beauty. "Could you do me a favour? I'd love to try some real Vietnamese coffee." He kept ogling her breasts. "Won't you bring me some while I'm teaching English?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His face was pink again. "Why of course. I happen to know a great café in Vietnam." He flew off into the air, sparkling a little, leaving a dust cloud in his wake.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class flinched from the smoke.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Er...Ms Irina?" Isogai spoke up nervously. "Class is starting. Shouldn't we go back in?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Class?" Bitch-sensei took out another cigarette and lit it up. "Oh, right. Just make it a study hall or something."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." Okajima's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She looked at them coldly as she let out a wisp of smoke. "And, can you not call me by my first name?" The students were taken aback by the sudden change of behaviour. "I'm not playing teacher unless that octopus is around, so you are to call me Ms Jelavic."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was an unnerving silence for a moment.</b>
</p><p>"And, there's the Bitch-sensei we know and love," Karma remarked brightly.</p><p>"Pfft, who said anything about love?" Terasaka commented.</p><p>"Why do you call her Bitch-sensei?" A chubby boy, Goto, in Class B, called out.</p><p>"It's very disrespectful," the old teacher from Class A grumbled.</p><p>"Exactly!" Bitch-sensei yelled, crossing her arms. "Honestly, the amount of disrespect I have to put up with."</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, you can be just as mean to us!"</p><p>"Yeah, and besides you started it off," Hiroto retorted, scowling.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "Well, you kids aren't exactly angels."</p><p>
  <b>From the far corner, Karma smirked. "So, what are you going to do, Ms Bitch?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, nicknames!" she snapped, pointing at him.</b>
</p><p>"Ha! So Akabane started it off." Hokoma chuckled.</p><p>"Hm..." The boy sitting next to her hummed. "Jelavic kind of sounds like bitch..."</p><p>
  <b>Karma kept smiling, placing his hands on his hips. "You're an assassin, right?" He raised an eyebrow. "This whole class working together can't kill this monster, and you're going to kill him all by yourself?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei smiled crookedly. "Brat. Grown-ups have their own grown-up way of doing things," she said smugly. She looked over her shoulder. "You must be Nagisa Shiota right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh...?" Nagisa's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Without saying a word, Bitch-sensei walked over and kissed him.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!"</p><p>"Oh, come on no fair!" Takada protested. "Why does he get all the attention?"</p><p>"Yeah, what's up with that?!"</p><p>Nagisa shrank down in his seat, blushing. (Aw man...)</p><p>Etsuki covered her face. "Why...?"</p><p>Karasuma shook his head. "Why?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled slyly. "What?" She flipped her hair back and chuckled. "I can't help making little boys jealous." She shrugged. "I don't get why everyone's such a prude about."</p><p>"That boy is only fourteen!" Etsuki yelled, flushed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged, examining her nails. "There's nothing wrong with starting early."</p><p>Etsuki started spluttering.</p><p>
  <b>"NAAAAAH!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole class was in awe, with some of the boys looking impressed, while the girls were shocked, and Kayano looked like she'd have a hernia.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"UH!" Nagisa was smothered by the kiss.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come to the staffroom later," she said coyly while she held his shell-shocked face against her cleavage.</b>
</p><p>"You're practically molesting that child!" Etsuki cried, getting to her feet. "Have you no decency!?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow at the short, mousy looking woman. "Excuse me?" she said, standing up; she was a good head taller than Etsuki.</p><p>The teacher faltered. "Well...um..." she choked up and turned bright red. "You can't just go around kissing students!" she argued, straightening up. "It's not right."</p><p>The rest of the students looked over at the staff warily.</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Koro-sensei paused from eating his large loaf of bread.</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa grimaced, wondering what Bitch-sensei would do.</p><p>The Pro Assassin rubbed her chin. "Hmm...now that's a good point." She smiled thinly. "But, honey, I kill people for a living," she said pleasantly, making the teacher stiffen. "Inappropriate is in my credentials."</p><p>"Uh..." Etsuki made a choking noise.</p><p>Bitch-sensei grinned. "So, why don't you just sit down and enjoy the show, m'kay?" She chuckled and sat back down.</p><p>"I..." Etsuki swallowed and sat back down next to Kensaku.</p><p>Karasuma narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Was that necessary?" he hissed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "No, but...I was not going to sit through <em>that</em> for 48 hours."</p><p>The other students gaped.</p><p>"Wow..." Koyama re-adjusted his glasses. "She's..."</p><p>Asano arched an eyebrow. "...Definitely..."</p><p>"A real <em>Bitch</em>," Seo stated plainly.</p><p>Tsuchiya's eyes were wide. "I'll say."</p><p>
  <b>"I'd like to see what you have on him." Then she turned around and let him drop to the floor. "The same goes for anyone else with key intel!" she told the others. "I'll give you something good in return." She smirked when she looked at the girls. "I can even swap in a man for you girls."</b>
</p><p>Etsuki gaped, glancing at Bitch-sensei, but then closed her mouth and didn't comment.</p><p>"That was a little too much, Bitch-sensei," Kataoka said dryly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "Don't tell me you weren't tempted?" She winked at them.</p><p>
  <b>Three men in stealth gear walked over to them, carrying guns. They were the ones who had been pretending to kidnap her outside the shop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's a pro's job to have both technique and connections," she said, looking very smug. "You brats go watch from the outfield." Then one of her guys passed her a small gun. "Oh, and one more thing." Her smile grew colder. "Interfere even slightly in my assassination and I'll kill you." She kissed the barrel of her gun.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I don't think you'd be very successful."</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "I could have if I really wanted to!"</p><p>"Hm, really?" Koro-sensei shook his head. "I think you'll find our class is a lot harder to snuff out."</p><p>Nagisa smiled, feeling a warmth in his chest.</p><p>"Yeah! We wouldn't go out that easily," Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked mildly surprised for a second but then smirked. "Well, it's not too late to test that theory," she replied, leaning back.</p><p>Yoshida grinned. "Yeah, but without your cover, you're pretty easy to kill, Bitch-sensei!"</p><p>"Yeah, you're not exactly that deadly," Rio remarked, smiling crookedly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "Hey! You shut your mouth." She folded her arms again. "I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve...you'll see."</p><p>
  <b>(Her skilled kisses that make you swoon.) Nagisa's face was stilled flushed from the kiss.(her tough-looking companions. The gravity of her threat.) He watched her and her group walk towards the campus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, sorry about that awful farce this morning," Bitch-sensei apologised to the gunmen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We knew at once she was the real deal: a professional killer.)</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled smugly. "Now, why can't you praise me like that out loud?"</p><p>Nagisa rolled his eyes. (Because your ego would implode...)</p><p>"You're already arrogant enough," Kayano replied flatly, raising an eyebrow. "Inflate it anymore and we'll really have to kill you."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's face scrunched up into a scowl.</p><p>"Yeah! You wouldn't let us hear the end of it," Isogai said miserably.</p><p>"Now, that would drive me insane," Hiroto commented, shaking his head in despair.</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class watched her with unease. (Which, all things considered, would be sort of cool if she wasn't...you know...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was talking to her men while the shadows of the students were behind her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Such a </b>
  <b>
    <em>bitch</em>
  </b>
  <b>.)</b>
</p><p>"HA!"</p><p>Some of the students started laughing.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's scowl darkened. "God damn it!"</p><p>"Go, Nagisa!"</p><p>"Yeah, how is it you're so much funnier in your head?"</p><p>Nagisa's cheek flushed, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the class, the blackboard had study hall written over it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei crossed and uncrossed her legs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I've never killed an unidentified creature like this before.) Bitch-sensei thought while she looked at a map on her phone. The class were silently sitting at their desks watching her. (Everything's ready.) She looked over at Nagisa when she saw him looking. (The boy's shared his intel with me.) She smirked and winked at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stiffened and shivered.</b>
</p><p>"Why is he traumatised?" Takada rolled his eyes. "He's lucky!"</p><p>"I know right," Tanaka agreed. "I'd kill to be near that woman," he whispered weakly.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Bitch-sensei cornering Nagisa against the wall in the staffroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Some of us destroyed a single tentacle, but that doesn't faze him," Nagisa informed her apprehensively. He held up his notebook like a shield. "Maybe...maybe you have to destroy all his tentacles at once."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another flashback showed Koro-sensei travelling at superspeed while they tried to stab him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He can escape before you deal the final bow...." Nagisa continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed back to the staffroom while Bitch—sensei eyed Nagisa with interest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And...if you plan to sneak up on him you probably shouldn't smoke," Nagisa advised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Her brow rose.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"For having no nose, Koro-sensei has a wicked sense of smell," Nagisa told her.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei grimaced. (I should have listened...damn it.)</p><p>
  <b>Back in the present Bitch-sensei smiled. (That won't conflict with my plan.) The students looked at her scathingly. (I am Ms Irina Jelavic, a pro among pros, who's pulled off assassinations in all kinds of circumstances.)</b>
</p><p>"She's being a little too arrogant..." Juba remarked, shaking his head. "She's only been there a day and she really thinks she can do it."</p><p>Asano couldn't help but nod what he overheard. (This type of assassination would take months to properly plan, and even then the target needs to be properly caught off guard.)</p><p>
  <b>"C'mon Ms Bitch, teach us something," Hiroto groaned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was nearly knocked from her seat because she was so offended, and gritted her teeth in anger.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, Ms Bitch," Fuwa said dully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei shook with rage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I mean you are a teacher here, right, Ms Bitch?" Karma remarked loudly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"QUIT YOUR BITCHING!" she shouted, standing up.</b>
</p><p>"Heh, nice pun." Kanada chuckled, shaking her head.</p><p>"She really does bring it on herself," the girl next to her said, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>"For one thing they're pronounced differently!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A purple diagram was shown explaining the meaning of a surname ending with Vic.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You Japanese don't differentiate between B and V!"</b>
</p><p>"So she does know how to teach," Seo frowned.</p><p>
  <b>The word bitch was shown with the definition alongside it.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, that's pretty useful!" a boy from Class D started writing that down.</p><p>"Did you really learn all that from experience?" Asami spoke up.</p><p>Bitch-sensei cocked an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. I never went to high school," she told them, shrugging. "I had a few mentors but I had to learn most of it from hands-on work."</p><p>"Wow! That's really cool!" Asami smiled eagerly. "You must be a really fast learner."</p><p>"Oh, well..." Bitch-sensei beamed, flipping her hair back. "I don't like to brag but..."</p><p>Class E groaned.</p><p>"Please don't inflate her ego." Hinano sighed deeply. "She'll never let it go."</p><p>The smile slipped off Bitch-sensei's face. "HEY! Don't ruin this for me!" she chastised, waving her fist.</p><p>
  <b>The class didn't look impressed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll teach you the right way to say the V!" Bitch-sensei lectured. "Firstly bite your bottom lip. GO ON!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class quietly and reluctantly repeated, pronouncing V.</b>
</p><p>"Huh..." Oota bit his bottom lip. "Vvv..." He smiled. "That sounds way better than how out language teacher teaches it!"</p><p>A few other students tried it.</p><p>"Everyone should know how to do it...idiot," Seo scowled, but discreetly tried pronouncing it, checking to make sure he came out clearer than the others.</p><p>Etsuki looked at Bitch-sensei from the corner of her eye. (Well...at least she can teach something.)</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, right!" Bitch-sensei said, with the while class poised to say the letter V. "Now stay like that for an hour and give me some peace and quiet."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students' gazes became murderous.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(What kind of </b>
  <b>
    <em>lesson</em>
  </b>
  <b> is this?)</b>
</p><p>"It was still useful," Kanzaki argued, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, but it was still patronising," Toka said, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>Later on, from behind the Old Campus building, Karasuma was talking to Bitch-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I understand that you've brought in a rather shady trio," he said. "That plan is news to me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, all pros, all more than competent, and tight-lipped," she replied confidentially. "They're so in love with me they'll do whatever I ask—for free." She smiled slyly. "Everything's setup. Today I act."</b>
</p><p>"It must be great having all those men wrapped around her finger," Kanada whispered longingly.</p><p>Tsuchiya smiled smugly, flipping her hair back. "Like it's that hard."</p><p>Kanada's brow furrowed, pinching her lips tight.</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly Koro-sensei landed back in front of the school.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ms Irina!" He walked over to them. "Here's the Indian Chai you requested."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, thank you, Koro-sensei!" she sang sweetly. "Just what I wanted for my afternoon tea." She ran towards him. "Actually, Koro-sensei, I'd like to speak with you." She smiled up at him sweetly. "Would you come to the shed during the fifth period?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Speak with me? But of course!" His face turned pink. "Fifth period right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sighed and rolled his eyed. "Huh..."</b>
</p><p>"...Is he really that stupid?" Ren said, frowning. "He can't be...can he?"</p><p>"He does seem pretty gullible," Araki replied, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>"I'll be there with certain—tea!" Koro-sensei laughed. "Because that's chai tea, get it?"</b>
</p><p>There was a collective groan.</p><p>"Oh, god..." Seo groaned, pinching his nose. "Just why...?"</p><p>"His puns are almost as bad as his food preferences," Tsuchiya despaired.</p><p>
  <b>Later on, the class was outside for PE, practising their shooting.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura paused and looked up when he saw Koro-sensei follow Bitch-sensei to the sheds.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey now—you kidding me?" Mimura exclaimed. The others stopped to see what he was looking at. "They're going into that shed together?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kind of a letdown." Sugaya groaned. "Watching Koro-sensei fall for such an obvious ploy."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, yee of little faith."</p><p>Some of the class were sheepish.</p><p>"Aw, come on, can you blame us?" Sugaya said, crossing his arms. "You were fawning over her and everything."</p><p>"Yeah, you looked like a lovesick puppy!" Rio exclaimed, sighing in exasperation. "And your face was pink like nearly all the time."</p><p>"Wait, so he is faking?" Ren blurted out, frowning deeper.</p><p>"Must be..." Araki commented.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka watched Koro-sensei and Bitch-sensei with unease.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma-sensei...."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma frowned. "Hm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I get that she's a Pro, but she's not exactly easy to get along with," she said disdainfully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, I know." He closed his eyes and faintly shook his head. "I'm sorry you kids have to deal with her but the higher-ups seemed to think that she's all that."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned, feeling a weird feeling in her stomach. She made an effort not to glance at Karasuma or the class.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei followed Koro-sensei into the supply shed on the hill.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And, well...." Karasuma trailed off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Professor Bitch ominously closed the doors behind her, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Completing all her preparations in a single day..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With a dark smile on her face, spider webs appeared behind Bitch-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Prove she's an assassin of the highest calibre."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled. "Well, what's this? More high praise?"</p><p>Karasuma's face stayed passive. "Just stating facts, don't take it personally."</p><p>(Was that praise or an insult?) Her smile stiffened. "Well...good." She scowled, shifting away. (Why do you have to be a smug bastard?)</p><p>
  <b>A pink-faced Koro-sensei turned around, seemingly oblivious to the dark undertones.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, what did you want to talk about, Ms Irina?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei turned her back to him. (Assassination by infiltration.) Only the back of her blond hair could be seen. (Requires flexibility towards one's target.) She smiled innocently as she slipped off her blazer and slowly turned around. (I'm up against an unidentified creature.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her blazer was half-off, baring her tight black tube top as she walked over to him. (Best to do it quickly before he gets suspicious.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei," she murmured demurely as she got closer. "I...I always fall for exceptional people." She pushed her chest into his full line of view.</b>
</p><p>"Not again..." Etsuki groaned, shaking her head.</p><p>Okajima had a nosebleed like a few others. "So...much...cleavage..." He reached out wistfully.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "It is beautiful..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes, massaging her scalp. "You people need to get laid!"</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Koro-sensei stiffened, as sweat slid down his pink face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're so exceptional, it was love at first sight!" she gushed, shaking her butt.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei grew more flustered. "Oh, er, uh—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you think that makes me a strange woman?"</b>
</p><p>"Ew..." Some people's faces scrunched up in disgust.</p><p>"What am I watching?" Asano recoiled, wrinkling his nose.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei's face was bathed in a bright angelic light. (Turn his attention to me, even by force.) The shot zoomed in to show her breasts in full view. (So he won't know what's</b>
  <b>
    <em> really</em>
  </b>
  <b> going on.)</b>
</p><p>"I mean I know this is an act but...come on!" Seo exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. "Do we have to see this?"</p><p>"Tough it out, wimp!" Terasaka laughed. "It gets worse."</p><p>The rest of the school looked mortified.</p><p>"HOW WORSE?"</p><p>
  <b>The shot zoomed out to show Koro-sensei trembling as Bitch-sensei seduced him with a docile look on her face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I spent all night fixing up the place. All to hunt you down..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a sniper hidden behind one of the boxes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei moved closer to Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another gunman was hiding underneath a shelf out of view.</b>
</p><p>Seo sighed in relief, wiping some sweat from his brow. (At least we aren't focusing on her cleavage anymore.)</p><p>
  <b>The screen flashed to show a man with a machine gun positioned right behind the shelf.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was gushing at Koro-sensei. (Target of mine.) A spider web covered both her and Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The shot faded away and then faded back to show the back of Bitch-sensei. She'd managed to push Koro-sensei against the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're a bad boy, Koro-sensei..." she whispered coyly.</b>
</p><p>Seo shielded his eyes. "Tell me when it's over!"</p><p>Asano cringed, burying his face in his hand. "Do we really have to see this?"</p><p>"Ugh, this is kinda gross," Kayano remarked dryly.</p><p>"Yeah, I could have lived without seeing it," Rio replied, cringing.</p><p>"Yeah, what's the deal, Ritsu!" Hiroto said.</p><p>Ritsu blinked owlishly and tilted her head to the side. "Oh...well, the imagery isn't that pornographic."</p><p>The teachers and students cringed.</p><p>"Don't use that word!" a student said shrilly.</p><p>Ritsu raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei flailed his tentacles. "W-we can't do this—not here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(You foolish, foolish man.) Bitch-sensei's eyes were almost blank. (Farewell)The web was shown again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A tiny smile slid onto her face. "Give me a minute to take all this off." She moved back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"ALL!" He looked like he'd have a heart attack.</b>
</p><p>The students started laughing.</p><p>"You do act really human sometimes, Koro-sensei," Hiroto said, grinning.</p><p>"Yeah, it's kind of cute." Kanzaki smiled warmly.</p><p>Koro-sensei flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>
  <b>"She smiled slyly, slipping behind a shelf as she waved. "Relax... I'll be all done in a minute."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All..." Koro-sensei repeated, awestruck. "All—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In a blaze of fire, a rain of bullets hit him all at once, sending him flailing on the spot.</b>
</p><p>"Damn..." Oota muttered, staring at the screen with wide eyes.</p><p>"Could seriously survive all that?" a girl next to him whispered.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei had taken cover behind the shelf. (Live ammo and real guns.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One of the guns was shown. (A M61.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another gun on the right was shown. (M134.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(M294) The fun was shown on the left.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei covered her ears, remaining calm among the gunfire. (All spraying ammo with superlative speed and firepower.) Her knees were shown. (Those weird pellets won't come into play.) She thought smugly. (After all, there's nothing </b>
  <b>
    <em>these </em>
  </b>
  <b>bullets won't kill.)</b>
</p><p>Yuzuki frowned. "Uh...you probably should have listened to us."</p><p>Bitch-sensei blanched, feeling her cheeks grow red.</p><p>"Yeah, what part of normal bullets won't work didn't you get?" Karma remarked.</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "For someone who's meant to be a Pro, you really screwed this one up."</p><p>"HEY!" Bitch-sensei scowled. "It wasn't like anyone gave me a demonstration! I mean, <em>pellets,</em> really?" she fumed, balling her hands into fists.</p><p>"Oh, please." A girl from class B shook her head disdainfully. "You wouldn't have listened, either way, admit it."</p><p>"Yeah, you're too arrogant." The boy next to her said.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's scowl deepened. "Freaking brats," she muttered darkly, getting more worked up.</p><p>"They do have a point," Karasuma said evenly.</p><p>She grew more flustered and glared at him. (Okay, fine, maybe I was too arrogant. Sue me!) Bitch-sensei crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. (But come on! They tell me I need to use pellets and actually expect me to take them seriously? Pfft!)</p><p>
  <b>From her angle, all you could see was a bright orange light from behind the shelf. (Firing complete in, 3—2—1...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the firing ceased she moved out from behind the shelf. (...Zer—)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes bulged in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A fully intact Koro-sensei chuckled in the darkness with glowing red eyes shining and smoke was coming from his stomach.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, what did you do?" Isogai's eyes widened.</p><p>Rinka's brow furrowed. "Did you eat them or something?"</p><p>
  <b>"Unfortunately, Ms Irina, lead bullets have no effect on me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A warm orange glow was shown. "They just melt inside my body."</b>
</p><p>"That's pretty clever," Hara said.</p><p>"And, could be useful," Nagisa made a note of it.</p><p>Okuda scratched her head. "It would be interesting know what his flesh is actually made of..."</p><p>Takebayashi nodded, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. "And, it would open up a way to find more weaknesses."</p><p>"Hey, they're onto something," Ren whispered, writing it down quickly.</p><p>"But how would we analyse the sample?" Koyama argued, frowning.</p><p>"Ritsu is an android," Asano said quietly. "She might have the technology."</p><p>"But will she help us?" Araki whispered.</p><p>"Oh, come on, sir!" Rio exclaimed, pouting. "Can't you just give us a hint on what your skin is made of?"</p><p>"No can do!" Koro-sensei chuckled, wagging his tentacle. "You'll have to figure out that out on your own."</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "Don't you have an idea?" she asked Karasuma.</p><p>The agent shook his head. "It's above my clearance."</p><p>
  <b>He used his tentacle to pull out the melted grey sludge that was once bullets. "And, take a good look at my face."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the smoke cleared you could see another set of white dots underneath his eyes.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell!" Asano recoiled along with the rest of the students and teachers.</p><p>"What's wrong with its face!?" Kensaku shouted in horror.</p><p>
  <b>She flinched back in shock. "You have...you have four eyes?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, two of those are my nostrils," he said calmly.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>A lot of the students were clutching their heads.</p><p>Araki's eyes bulged. "That's not a nose its...IT'S NOT A NOSE!" He pointed at the screen accusingly.</p><p>
  <b>"WHO CAN TELL?" She snapped in outrage.</b>
</p><p>"Exactly!" Asami yelled, shaking her head.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, crossing his tentacles.</p><p>
  <b>Underneath the mist of smoke, the gunmen were unconscious on the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's a metallic odour in the shed that wasn't here until yesterday," Koro-sensei explained. "An old man smell that incongruity opened up my nostrils."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Bitch-sensei stiffened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Nagisa from earlier.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"For having no nose, Koro-sensei has a wicked sense of smell."</b>
</p><p>"She really should have done her research," Asano said, shaking his head.</p><p>"For a Pro, she really was sloppy with this one," Ren commented, shrugging. "I mean, if you're facing an invincible yellow octopus, then you really need to explore every possibility."</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted back to the shed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"By pretending to be caught in your web, I could easily uncover my assassin." Koro-sensei's eye gleamed red. "In other words..." When zoomed back the smoke only amplified the glow in Koro-sensei's eyes. "As a pro, you clung too tightly to common sense assassination!"</b>
</p><p>"Exactly." Ren gestured to the screen.</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed and then grit her teeth. (God, how long are they gonna keep rubbing it in?)</p><p>
  <b>"Uh." She stepped back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The glow faded from his eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From outside the students were all watching the shed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My students' attempts are far more flexible and formidable."</b>
</p><p>Some of Class E smiled.</p><p>"Heh, thanks, sir..." Isogai smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly, feeling a spark of joy from the praise.</p><p>
  <b>Back in the shed, Bitch-sensei was backing against the wall, starting to whimper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And, did you know?" Koro-sensei's tentacles slowly came into view, casting shadows over her. "My retaliation takes the form of care and grooming."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was terrified.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"NOOOO!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her scream could be heard from outside where the students were watching.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students looked surprised by her scream.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What was that?" Fuwa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima raised an eyebrow. "Gunshots, a scream and now a slithery sound?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"NO!" Bitch-sensei moaned suggestively as the slithering noises intensified.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..." Kensaku's eyes bulged. "What is...?"</p><p>The students looked disturbed.</p><p>Karasuma arched an eyebrow while Bitch-sensei scowled and sank lower into her seat.</p><p>"What are you doing to her?" Machida exclaimed, cringing at the noises.</p><p>"That's what we were thinking..." Kayano remarked.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh...."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students were disturbed by the noises.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch—sensei's moaning grew coyer.</b>
</p><p>Asano recoiled. "What is he doing?"</p><p>"I don't want to know!" Seo yelled, covering his face.</p><p>"I'm gonna be sick!" Tsuchiya covered her ears.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." The students started to sweat anxiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima's cheeks were flushed. "I really want to know what he's doing to her in there!"</b>
</p><p>"I don't!" A girl at the back yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"Let's go!" Hiroto ran towards the shed quickly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Hiroto were the first to get to the shed as a pink aced Koro-sensei emerged.</b>
</p><p>Etsuki blushed, covering her mouth. (God! Is every teacher in that class a pervert!)</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei?" Nagisa exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima hurried up to them. "How are those boob?!"</b>
</p><p>"What kind of question is that?" Asami reprimanded.</p><p>"Yeah!" her friend snapped glaring at Okajima.</p><p>Okajima flushed, getting flustered. "Ugh! I...I meant it in a good way!"</p><p>Kayano raised an eyebrow, folding her arms. "And, what kind of a good way would that be, hm?"</p><p>Okajima laughed nervously and quickly hid behind an empty chair.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei smiled smarmily. "I wish I could have enjoyed myself a little longer." The pink faded from his cheeks. "But, I'm looking forward to our classes together."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students looked on warily as smoke filtered out of the shed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wh-what happened in there?" Nagisa asked hesitantly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then, with wobbly legs, Bitch-sensei emerged out of the shed in a tight ill-fitting PE uniform.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah! Bitch-sensei is wearing a wholesome, retro gym outfit!" Nagisa shouted.</b>
</p><p>"...That's pretty hot," Takada whispered, blushing.</p><p>Tanaka drooled. "She can make anything look good."</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was in a daze flushed state, drooling as she stepped out into full view. "To think he did all that to me in one minute..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Koro-sensei massaging a struggling Bitch-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He loosened my stiff shoulders and back."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then it showed him massaging her face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...Gave me a lymphatic oil massage."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>While she was still in a daze he changed her clothes at super speed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Got me changed at top speed."</b>
</p><p>"...Wait, so all that was just a massage and a change of clothes?" Shindo said.</p><p>"Of course!" Koro-sensei huffed. "I'd never take advantage of a woman..."</p><p>Kayano raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying you didn't take a single peak while you changed her?"</p><p>He broke out in a sweat. "Uh..."</p><p>
  <b>The students listening were mildly disturbed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And, then to do that slithery thing with his tentacles?!" She collapsed on the ground.</b>
</p><p>"What thing!?" A girl from Class D, Kamei, looked horrified.</p><p>"Uh, what happened to not taking advantage?" Tagawa muttered.</p><p>A boy next to her smirked and leant in nearer to his friend. "I can't blame him if he did, though. Have you seen her rack?"</p><p>His friend laughed. "Me neither!"</p><p>
  <b>"What thing?" the students cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed warily and turned around to their teacher. "What did you do, Koro-sensei?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's face went blank white, looking away. "Oh, you know, grownups need grown-up care."</b>
</p><p>"UH, WHAT?"</p><p>"What's that meant to mean?"</p><p>"Look at his face!"</p><p>"Pervert!"</p><p>Koro-sensei was sweating again. "Heh...it wasn't like that..."</p><p>"Ha!" Bitch-sensei glared at him. "Oh, please, you loved every minute of it!"</p><p>"But I wasn't trying to take advantage!" he whined.</p><p>She clenched her jaw. "Oh, please! Don't even try to pull that innocent act!"</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Do we even want to know where he stuck his tentacle?"</p><p>Karma's brow rose. "I think I can live without knowing."</p><p>
  <b>"That's the face of a guilty grown up!" Toka snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut to show the class walking away with Koro-sensei. They left Bitch-sensei lying on the ground.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Back to the classroom now!" he chimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir!" the students chorused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh." Bitch-sensei struggled up onto her knees. "This is unforgivable. I've never suffered such an unsightly failure!" She ripped the red ribbon off her head. "I'm a pro."Her eyes narrowed vengefully. "And, I shall repay him for this disgrace!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow, you really needed to chill," Sugino said.</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned and looked back at them.</p><p>"Yeah, it was your first attempt," Rio commented.</p><p>"I know that." Bitch-sensei huffed, crossing her arms. "I've failed on missions before..." She scowled. "But, I couldn't very well fail after I'd told you all I'd kill him first try..."</p><p>A few of the students in Class E exchanged some looks.</p><p>"You still did a good job, though!" Toka smiled brightly. "Even if he was onto you, Koro-sensei was still distracted."</p><p>"Yeah, he definitely enjoyed being around you, that's for sure," Mimura commented slyly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei cocked an eyebrow at the praise.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed back to Class E's classroom where the period was meant to be study hall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students were uneasily quiet while Bitch-sensei tapped away at her phone with a dark look shrouding her face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(That octopus better not think a pro like me...) She was adding more hit men to her contacts. (Is already out of ideas.) She gritted her teeth. (I'll need all new supplies.)</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, and maybe use ammo that works this time?" Oota murmured to his friends, making them laugh.</p><p>
  <b>The class watched her warily while Karma smirked and leant back in his chair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dammit! Why doesn't this backwoods school have WiFi?" she yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're trying awful hard, Ms Bitch?" Karma said lightly, gaining some of the class' attention. "Your pride must be in tatters after that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei glared at Karma and gritted her teeth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, Sensei?" Isogai spoke up hesitantly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?" she asked irritably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked nervous. "If you're not going to teach us anything, could you swap with Koro-sensei?" He raised his finger like he wanted to bite his nails. "It's just we've got entrance exams this year."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ha!" she mocked, making him tense.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei crossed her arms and shifted in her seat.</p><p>
  <b>"You want that vicious creature to teach you?" Her nose wrinkled.</b>
</p><p>"Vicious isn't exactly a fitting description..." Suda from Class D remarked, re-adjusting his glasses.</p><p>
  <b>"You think your exams compare at all to a planetary crisis?" She stood up and smirked coldly. "Must be nice being a clueless kid!" Her smirk grew. "Besides, I know you E Class students are the school's loser misfits."</b>
</p><p>"Wow...another teacher, who thinks it." Kanada winced.</p><p>"Can't be helped." Tsuchiya shrugged, flipping her back. "they don't exactly have the grades to prove otherwise."</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed, scowling. (Why does the robot have to remind me of this? It's just baggage.)</p><p>
  <b>The room darkened as the students all tensed at her words and dark shadows shrouded their faces.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There can't be any point to studying </b>
  <b>
    <em>now," </em>
  </b>
  <b>Bitch-sensei mocked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked appalled, frowning while Karma's smug smirk became stiff.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, she may want to stop that..." Machida said nervously.</p><p>"Pfft, she can take them on," his friend scoffed.</p><p>"I don't know...they seem kind of pissed," the girl behind them muttered.</p><p>
  <b>She spread her arms out tauntingly. "I know—how about this? If my attempt succeeds I'll give you 5 million yen to share!" She smacked her palm against the desk. "That's far more than you'd gain from any pointless schoolwork." She smiled smugly. "So shut up and do as I—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A rubber hit the backboard, an inch from her head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Get out," Hiroto ordered coldly.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Ren said, wincing.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" she looked around in alarm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class glowered at her darkly, with looks ready to kill.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"GET OUT, YOU DAMN BITCH!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They started shouting, throwing their stationary and books at her.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, damn!" Shindo exclaimed, reeling back.</p><p>"Ha!" Hokoma burst out laughing. "That's funny."</p><p>A few others laughed. "She had it coming!"</p><p>Etsuki covered her mouth to hide her laughter.</p><p>The corner of Karasuma's lips twitched upwards.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glowered at the screen. "Not a word," she growled at him.</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Bitch-sensei shielded her face with her arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bring in Koro-sensei!" someone yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei's eyes were white with rage. "Wh-where'd all this come from?" Books were hitting the blackboard behind her. "I'll kill you all!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class was too outraged to care as they threw paper balls and Kayano held up a sign that said 'No Big Boobs'. Nagisa had just covered his ears and was trying to stay out of the firing zone.</b>
</p><p>Asami burst out laughing, clutching her stomach."Oh, my god!"</p><p>"No big boobs?" a boy struggled to say through his laughter. "Is this girl for real?"</p><p>"Hey, what was that sign?" Toka shouted at the green haired girl.</p><p>Kayano grinned, shrugging. "It wasn't aimed at you, Toka...it was aimed at all big boobs."</p><p>Toka's eyes twitched. "How is that meant to make it better?"</p><p>
  <b>"I'd like to see you try!" Sugaya shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, that's right!" Kayano screamed. "Down with big boobs!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's your complaint?" Nagisa yelled over the shouting.</b>
</p><p>Kayano laughed nervously when a lot of the well-endowed girls started glaring at her. "What? It's a valid complaint!"</p><p>Kataoka groaned, massaging her forehead. "We seriously need to discuss your boob prejudice..."</p><p>Kanada grimaced. "She's just jealous because her chest's flatter than their textbooks."</p><p>Tsuchiya started laughing loudly along with the others in their class.</p><p>Nagisa tensed when he saw Kayano's face darken dangerously.</p><p>"Uh...Kaede?" he said nervously.</p><p>The darkness disappeared from her expression. "Pfft!" She rolled her eyes. "oh, please, their boobs will be sagging before they're thirty."</p><p>The girls in Class A stopped laughing.</p><p>"Hey! Shut up, loser!" a short haired girl yelled.</p><p>Kayano stuck her tongue out. "Make me!"</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa frowned, staring at her curiously. (Talk about a personality switch...) His frown deepened. (She's been acting kind of weird lately, though...)</p><p>
  <b>From behind the door, in the hallway, Karasuma had been listening in and now had buried his face in his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A little while later in the staff room, Bitch-sensei had, had enough.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is with those brats?" she yelled, slamming her hands against the desk, making the sign fall off. Inside the room her face was livid. "They're sharing space with a fiend woman like me—" She slammed her fists against the desk again while Karasuma typed on his laptop. "And, they're not even grateful!"</b>
</p><p>"Well, geeze, I wonder why?" Sugino remarked dryly.</p><p>"Yeah, you could have been a little nice, Bitch-sensei," Hiroto said.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged dismissively. "Sorry, but I don't do nice."</p><p>
  <b>"In case you haven't noticed, sweetheart," he said dryly. "The children don't exactly agree with that assessment." He narrowed his eyes sternly. "If you're going to stick around for another attempt, I suggest you suck it up, march in there, and give them an apology."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, so Karasuma-sensei is the one who got you to apologise," Toka said, smiling. "That figures."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's cheeks flushed. "I apologised because I wanted to, not because of him..."</p><p>The others didn't look convinced.</p><p>"Right, of course." Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"Why should I?" she argued, placing a hand on her chest. "I have no teaching experience!" She punched the table. "Let me focus on assassination!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He sighed deeply. "All right then, come with me." He stood up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" she frowned, straightening up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to outside in the woods where Koro-sensei was lounging.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Erromango, one of the islands of Vanuatu, or the New Hebrides..." he said as he wrote in a clipboard at Mach 20 speed, while also sipping some grape juice and holding a textbook as well. Another large pile of books were stacked up behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei were hiding behind a tree observing him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is </b>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <b> doing?" she hissed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Writing test questions," Karasuma answered. "It's what he does every Wednesday during the sixth period."</b>
</p><p>"Why is he taking so long then?" Araki's brow furrowed.</p><p>
  <b>"It sure seems to be taking a long time."She crossed her arms and leant against the tree. "At Mach 20 shouldn't those tests be written already?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They zoomed in on the stack of books and paper. "They're different for each student," Karasuma replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?" She looked up in surprise.</b>
</p><p>"There's your answer," Ren smirked, nudging Araki's foot.</p><p>Araki pursed his lips in annoyance.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to show Terasaka, Hiroto, and Rinka showing Karasuma their test questions.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He writes individualised questions, taking into account the students' best and worst subjects."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It went back to Koro-sensei writing down the questions.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Chiba has spatial figures down pat." His grin widened. "Why don't I give him a slightly tougher trick question?"</b>
</p><p>"He really goes to that much effort?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh.." Isogai murmured, looking surprised like the rest of the class. "That's a lot of effort for mock tests..."</p><p>"Yeah, you don't have to do that, sir," Okajima said, frowning.</p><p>"Of course I don't have to," Koro-sensei sounded amused. "But why wouldn't I want to? I'm your teacher."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly, remembering something similar he'd said after improving Sugino's pitching.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei looked on in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He has advanced intelligence and speed," Karasuma said. "This advanced creature who'll destroy the Earth, and his teaching work is close to perfect."</b>
</p><p>Etsuki smiled warmly. "Is it strange that he's actually a superb teacher?" she said quietly to Kensaku.</p><p>"Huh?" Kensaku looked up in alarm. "Are you serious?"</p><p>She shrugged but still smiled. "You've seen so yourself...it's a kind of teaching style that isn't as popular as it used to be." Etsuki looked over at the yellow octopus with interest. "You have to admit he's very committed to his job."</p><p>Kensaku was silent for a moment, staring at Koro-sensei. "...Maybe."</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to show the students playing tennis out on the field.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Take that!" Toka yelled, hitting the ball back with a curved wooden knife.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now look at the students." Karasuma pointed at the class while Bitch-sensei stood behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, they're just fooling around," she replied dismissively while Toka focussed on hitting the ball back.</b>
</p><p>"I wish it was that easy," Sugino scowled, rubbing his shoulder. "I pulled a muscle playing this game."</p><p>
  <b>The ball was yellow and had Koro-sensei's face drawn on it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma shook his head faintly. "It's training: How to accurately strike a moving target with a knife," he explained. "Assassination Badminton. I taught them that."</b>
</p><p>"And, it will always be an awesome game," Okajima praised, grinning.</p><p>"Thanks for teaching us, sir!" Hinano beamed brightly.</p><p>Karasuma didn't smile but his gaze did soften. "You're welcome." He nodded at them.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's smile curved into a smirk. (Aw, daddy's proud.)</p><p>
  <b>Kimura hit the ball to Sugino who came flying forwards.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Attack!" Sugino cried, and stabbed the ball towards the centre of the court with impressive force.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's a thrust: 3points," Hinano announced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Toka and Sugino high-fived.</b>
</p><p>"...That game looks kinda cool," Machida mumbled, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>"What?" Bitch-sensei frowned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Target and teacher," Karasuma said. "Assassins and students."The scene briefly showed Koro-sensei inside the classroom talking to Sugaya and Hara. "Here in this bizarre classroom, that creature's made for us." Sugino tried to stab Koro-sensei but the octopus restrained his hand. "Everyone has two roles to play." Bitch-sensei and Karasuma were watching through the windows. "You make a big deal out of being a Pro..." He started to walk away. "But if you can't be both an assassin </b>
  <b>
    <em>and</em>
  </b>
  <b> a teacher, then this is the worst place for a Pro like you."</b>
</p><p>Karma let out a low whistle. "Still king of the speeches, sensei."</p><p>Karasuma didn't give much of a reaction but he did nod in acknowledgement.</p><p>Nagisa smiled crookedly. (Karasuma's still hard to figure out, but he is a good teacher.) He glanced at Koro-sensei who was stuffing another bowl full of ramen in his mouth in one go. (Even though he's a little more...strict, than Koro-sensei.)</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Bitch-sensei stiffened, keeping her back to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students were shown again out on the tennis court.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba hit the ball too hard and made Toka flinch away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you okay?" Hiroto called from the other side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sheesh!" Toka exclaimed, slumping in defeat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei observed them with interest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma glanced at her for a moment before he turned around. "If you want to stay here and keep going after him, don't look down on these students." He walked back into the building while Bitch-sensei remained to stare at the students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her brow furrowed in irritation, lowering her gaze.</b>
</p><p>"So that's why you had a change of heart," Rio said.</p><p>"Explains the 180," Hiroto joked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei cheeks grew pink, making her scowl.</p><p>
  <b>The scene faded back to the classroom where the students were lounging about chatting with each other.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Bitch-sensei opened the door, silencing them when they all looked up in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Silently, she walked over to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka and his friends eyed her angrily while she wrote something on the board.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the blackboard was shown it read, 'You're incredible in bed.'</b>
</p><p>Seo squinted at the screen. "Does that say...you're incredible in bed?"</p><p>"Uh...maybe you're reading it wrong?" Araki grimaced.</p><p>Seo scowled. "My English is perfect!"</p><p>Araki raised his hands. "I was just saying..."</p><p>Okajima started snickering. "Heh, I remember this."</p><p>
  <b>She half-turned to them and said in English. "You're incredible in bed. Repeat."</b>
</p><p>"Your accents really Japanese," Asami said, frowning. "But aren't you foreign?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. "Yes, but I said it in a Japanese accent so it would be easier for them to understand," she explained, crossing her legs. "If I was speaking to an American then I'd change my accent to fir there." She surveyed them all. "Accents differ all the time, so you need to learn how to adapt your language skills right."</p><p>"Oh..." Asami blushed. "Yeah, that makes sense...sorry, stupid question."</p><p>
  <b>The class was confused but cautiously sat down in their seats.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come on!" she ordered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh... Y-you are incredible in bed," they all repeated in a mixed level of English.</b>
</p><p>"How would you speak to an American?" Toka asked.</p><p>"Yeah, you never showed us your different accents!" Rio said.</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "It isn't that interesting..." Her brow creased briefly when she saw how eager they looked. "But if you really wanna know...hmmm." She debated what to say. <em>'Well...I tend to use stereotypes, to be honest...' </em>she said in English, making her voice sound louder and more cheerful. '<em>Different states pronounce things differently, so I have to remember to be consistent!'</em></p><p>"...Do you know what she's saying?" Ren whispered to Seo.</p><p>Seo gritted his teeth. "Yes!" he snapped. (But she's saying it too fast!)</p><p>Ren shot him a shrewd look.</p><p>"The accent does make it a little harder to follow," Asano observed clinically.</p><p>Seo tensed. "Exactly!" he agreed, trying to shake his embarrassment.</p><p>
  <b>A noir painted flashback showed a silhouetted naked Bitch-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"When I assassinated a certain VIP in America."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It showed a shadow of a man smoking just as Bitch-sensei shot a poisoned dart into his neck</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I first turned on the charms..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the scene shifted to show a red background with ribbons of seductive language written in English trailing along the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...To get close to his bodyguard."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei walked across the screen</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Those are the words he said to me. They mean..." She wrapped her arms around the bodyguard seductively. "You're great in the sack."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's jaw dropped and his skin was flushed. (Just what are you making us Junior-high kids say?!)</b>
</p><p>"Uh...is this age appropriate?" Araki remarked, arching an eyebrow. "I feel like there's a line and it's about to be crossed."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Oh please, they crossed that line after episode 2."</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei confidently stood in front of the board. "It's often said that the fastest way to learn a new language is to get yourself a lover who speaks it," she explained. Toka and the rest of the class listened with rapt attention. "You want to know what they're feeling, so you try your hardest to understand what they're saying."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A map of the world was shown, with different love hearts highlighting the names of different men across the world.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"When necessary in the course of my work. I have used that method to learn more than a few new languages."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was shown reaching out to a man while a dark red light drowned the background.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Therefore my lessons will teach you how to sweet-talk foreigners."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She and the man danced for a moment before she flew away before he had a chance to kiss her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The basics of chummy chats, straight from a pro assassin." Bitch-sensei was shown schmoozing with the upper class at a party. "Master them, and they will come in handy with a real-life foreigner."</b>
</p><p>Etsuki hummed. (She has a lot of potentials to be a decent teacher...) She glanced at Bitch-sensei. (But she still needs to learn some patience with her students, and maybe not act so volatile.)</p><p>
  <b>(A foreigner!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio and Okajima gushed when they daydreamed of a sexy Lara Croft and Jack Sparrow pirate.</b>
</p><p>Rio and Okajima went bright red while the others tried not to laugh.</p><p>"Jack Sparrow, Rio?" Kataoka smiled slyly. "So that's your type."</p><p>"Ha, ha, whatever!" Rio hunched herself in and sulked.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei frowned. "Let that octopus teach you what you need for your exams," she said, grimacing. "The only thing I can teach you is practical conversation skills..." Her voice wavered, sounding unsure as she faced the class. "And, if you still don't think of me as a teacher, I'll give up on my assassination and leave." Her frown deepened. "Th-that ought to fly with you all. And...I'm sorry about all that stuff."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class were lost for words, staring at her in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." Kataoka and Hiroto shared a look.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then they all burst out laughing, making Bitch-sensei jump.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why so nervous?" Karma asked slyly. "You were just threatening to kill us!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She blanched. "Uh!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's totally a teacher now," Hiroto remarked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa grinned. "We can't call you 'Ms Bitch' anymore."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei gasped softly, looking almost touched. "You...you understand!" She covered her mouth.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, so you really cared if we accepted you or not?" Rinka said, frowning.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged, turning her nose up. "I just didn't want you guys attacking me each time I walked into class..." But then she hesitated. "But...I guess I wanted to teach you guys something at least." Her cheeks tinged pink. "Being a teacher isn't that bad."</p><p>Most of the class were smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself, Professor Bitch," Hiroto said fondly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eye twitched. "Okay, seriously!" she exploded. "That was a tender moment and you just ruined it!" She flailed her arms. "Was that really needed? I DON'T THINK SO—!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement along with the rest of his class. (Yeah, she's a pretty good teacher when it comes down to it.)</p><p>
  <b>"It was a pretty rude thing to call a teacher," Rio reasoned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei blushed and looked like she'd almost cry with joy.</b>
</p><p>"Aw, look at the hope in her eyes," Karma gushed, chuckling.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah. We need something else," Kataoka agreed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How 'bout Professor Bitch?" Hiroto suggested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei looked like she been slapped by a frozen fish, but then quickly tried to mask it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Err....how about we move away from the whole 'bitch' thing?" she suggested, smiling weakly. "Just call me by my first name. I don't mi—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But, that bitch thing really isn't going away," Hiroto interrupted pleasantly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She stiffened. "Ugh!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei shut her mouth when the school started laughing.</p><p>"Why...?" She heaved a loud sigh and deflated. "These damn brats are going to be the death of me..."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, Bitch-sensei fits her way better than Ms Irina," Fuwa commented lightly, while some of the others laughed. Bitch-sensei growled, as her patience wore thin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, there you have it. Welcome, Bitch-sensei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei's eyes were white with rage, gritting her teeth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, let's get started, Bitch-sensei!" Isogai called out.</b>
</p><p>Some students were still laughing.</p><p>Bitch-sensei groaned and buried her face in her hand. "I need a drink..."</p><p>
  <b>She screamed, losing her temper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Outside, the whole building shook.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back inside Koro-sensei and Karasuma had been watching the whole thing from the window in the hallway.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's fitting right in," Koro-sensei said, while more yelling came from inside the classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"More or less," Karasuma remarked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't screw with me! You bunch of rotten brats!" she screamed from inside the classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma narrowed his eyes as he discreetly reached into his blazer to pull out a gun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you, Mr Karasuma," Koro-sensei said, keeping his back turned. "I want my students to be able to converse with an actual foreigner." He looked over his shoulder. "And, really who better than a globe-trotting assassin?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes darkened. (You mean he saw this coming?) His gun was still half-hidden in his blazer.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I may have my weaknesses but I'm not an idiot."</p><p>"Damn it..." Ren muttered, crossing the weakness out on the notepad. "He'd see that one coming a mile away..."</p><p>"You seem really invested in this assassination, Ren," Asano remarked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Ren frowned. "Well, yeah. Aren't you?"</p><p>Asano remained silent, glancing at the octopus with interest. "...Yes, but I'm still observing before I make any moves."</p><p>
  <b>"Time to chop off my sugar reserves, after all, that was a lot of hard mental work," Koro-sensei chimed as he wandered off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stayed where he was. (He still stubbornly refuses to say why he started teaching the E class.) Outside a bed of flowers were shown. (But for as much as he's made it the perfect place for an assassination.) Back inside the classroom, Bitch-sensei was still yelling at the students, but they didn't seem bothered. (He's also turning it into the perfect place to learn.)</b>
</p><p>(And, messing with the Chairman's system.) Asano narrowed his eyes. (Now, should I be happy about that or not?) A small smirk tugged at his lips.</p><p>
  <b>"I'll give you 'Ms Bitch'. Do it right!" she screeched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aren't you cute," Hinano cooed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I am not!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma turned his back as Koro-sensei chatted to himself while he walked away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(This monster's got them all at the tips of his tentacles.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma smiled faintly, sliding his gun back in his blazer.</b>
</p><p>"Is that a smile I see?" Koro-sensei's grin grew wider. "I think I'm growing on you!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed wearily. "Don't hold your breath."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Season 1 Episode 5: Assembly Time or also known as Things get a little tense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 5: Assembly Time or also known as Things get a little tense</p><p>***</p><p>"Just give me a little longer to set the water up!" Ritsu announced while she was bent over a large bathtub trying to hook it up to the pipes. "This way no one will have to leave the room to get water or wash up—it'll be a time saver!"</p><p>Nagisa looked over at Koro-sensei and Ritsu. (Even though we can't really trust her...) Nagisa watched the two of them curiously, as Ritsu smiled when Koro-sensei tried to dry his wet tentacles on his robe. (She's definitely blown our world away.)</p><p>Ritsu smiled, watching everyone place the plates and bowls in the makeshift sink. "Now there won't be any lines for the bathroom," she exclaimed, turning to Koro-sensei. "Thanks for the help."</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned. "It was no trouble!" He waved his tentacles humbly.</p><p>Nagisa frowned when he noticed something. (His tentacles...) He looked closer; the tentacles were fatter than before. (Are they...swollen?)</p><p>"Everything okay, Nagisa?" Kayano asked.</p><p>Nagisa glanced up. "Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about something."</p><p>"Hey...where'd she get that bathtub from?" Rinka said, frowning at the finished make-shift sink.</p><p>"And, how'd she fit it in her ship?" Toka commented, scratching her head.</p><p>Karma rested his chin on his hand. "Think she'll get electrocuted?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure she's waterproof," Nagisa replied, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Kayano hummed, glancing over at Terasaka and his friends who were whispering to each other. "What are they planning?"</p><p>"Probably another assassination attempt," Hiroto said, standing up to stretch. "But, it's kind of hard to do one with this many person getting in the way."</p><p>"Plus we barely have any weapons," Isogai added, sighing.</p><p>Karma looked over at Koro-sensei who was helping Ritsu set up the bathtub. "Hm, but it also means Koro-sensei will have less room to run around in."</p><p>"Most of us still have our knives," Hinano stated, shrugging. "The secrets out, so there's no use being subtle about it."</p><p>"Besides, if we don't act the other classes will," Rinka said, scowling. "And, do we really want them to win the 10 billion yen?"</p><p>"Oh, hell no!" Hiroto grimaced.</p><p>Nagisa hummed, looking back at Koro-sensei. "Yeah...hey, guys."</p><p>The others looked at him curiously.</p><p>"Yeah?" Karma arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"I think I have an idea..." Nagisa replied cautiously.</p><p>A little further away, Tanaka and Takada were observing them. "What do you think they're planning?" Tanaka whispered, scowling.</p><p>"Pfft, they're probably gonna try and blow him up or something stupid." Takada clenched his jaw, crossing his arms. "Why the hell should they get rich from this..."</p><p>Tanaka frowned. "Well, ...they have the most experience."</p><p>"Yeah, but not by much!" Takada hissed, gritting his teeth. "We could kill him too...if we had those knives..."</p><p>Meanwhile, Terasaka's gang finished talking.</p><p>"So, everyone clear on the plan?" Terasaka whispered.</p><p>Yoshida grinned, giving him the thumbs up. "Yep, Mimura's already setting it up."</p><p>Hazama nodded. "Then we need to sit down before the octopus gets suspicious..."</p><p>Terasaka grinned, smashing his fists together. "Yellow freak won't know what hit him."</p><p>Over near A Class Asano observed Ritsu and Koro-sensei intently. "Hmmm..."</p><p>Ren sat down next to him, chewing on a Protein bar. "So, do you think this Ritsu chic has ulterior motives?"</p><p>Asano arched an eyebrow. "Do you really have to ask?"</p><p>"Do you think she has any weapons?" Seo said, standing next to them. "I mean, she's a cyborg."</p><p>Ren smirked. "Maybe she's a cute rip off of the Terminator?"</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, though, she could have a ridiculous amount of weapons hidden away."</p><p>"That is true..." Asano said, rubbing his chin. "But, I believe her intentions are genuine to a degree."</p><p>Ren frowned, swallowing his snack. "Hey, she might have some kind of weapon we could use against the Octopus."</p><p>"If she does she isn't exactly forthcoming." Seo scowled, crossing his arms.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes, humming in agreement.</p><p>"Done!" Ritsu twisted the newly installed taps in the bathtub/sink. "Now, if everyone would please load all their dirty plates in the tub!"</p><p>Asano wrinkled his nose. "This can't be hygienic..." he said, standing up along with the others.</p><p>Ren shrugged, carrying both their bowls. "Maybe she has some futuristic cleaning products."</p><p>Ritsu turned the new sink's taps on and off. "The hot water seems to be working fine as well."</p><p>"Well, why thank you!" Koro-sensei chuckled, clapping his tentacles together. "Now, do you have any more snacks in—"</p><p>Behind him a sandbag dropped, triggering the rope to pull, which then released a make-shift crossbow that had an anti-sensei knife attached to the end.</p><p>The knife shot through the air.</p><p>Koro-sensei deflected it with a dirty plate. "Almost—"</p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Terasaka, Yoshida, and Hazama weaved through the crowd and threw a fistful of anti-sensei pellets at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei jumped up. "Ah, Ha!" He stuck himself on the wall. "Not today!"</p><p>"Damn it!" Terasaka shouted, balling his hands into fists. "Are you freaking kidding me?!"</p><p>Hazama sighed. "So much for surprise..."</p><p>Mimura ran over to them. "Anyone got a gun?" he asked, looking up at the high ceiling.</p><p>Rinka narrowed her eyes at Koro-sensei. "Don't worry, I got him!" She whipped out her gun and started firing.</p><p>Asami ducked behind her friend. "What the hell?!" she cried out in surprise, a sentiment shared by the other students and teachers.</p><p>Chiba followed suit and aimed his gun at the inhuman teacher, trying to get a good shot.</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed manically, moving so fast he was just a yellow blur.</p><p>"Yeah, get him, Rinka!" Toka cheered on, grinning.</p><p>"Come on, Chiba! Shoot his ass to the ground!" Hiroto hollered</p><p>"Oh, my word!" Etsuki gaped while Bitch-sensei and Karasuma watched on with mild curiosity.</p><p>"Their aim is really coming along nicely," Karasuma remarked.</p><p>The student's shock faded into interest when the shooting went on, although some students did still flinch as the sound of gunfire.</p><p>"It's kind of weird seeing it for real," Oota said, frowning. "...Still crazy, though."</p><p>"Yeah...their shooting is pretty good," his friend commented, shrugging.</p><p>Rinka and Chiba ran onto the stage to get a better angle, but Chiba soon ran out of pellets.</p><p>"Damn," he cursed, hitting the back of his gun.</p><p>Rinka started shooting blanks a second after. "Ugh! I'm out too," she muttered irritably, smacking the barrel.</p><p>Ritsu sighed and looked at her bracelet. "I don't want to kill everyone's fun, but we do have some more episodes to get through!" she reminded them.</p><p>"Oh, yes of course." Koro-sensei landed back on the ground. "I'm sorry about that." Then he glanced over at Terasaka. "Not a bad attempt for the three of you. The crossbow was a nice distraction," he praised. Terasaka scowled, crossing his arms petulantly. "But, unfortunately I heard you running a mile away, and my speed is Mach 20 so..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Terasaka replied dismissively, glaring at him. "Just play the stupid episode." He stalked off back to the seats with his friends in tow.</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't think much of the scorn and just looked over at Chiba and Rinka. "Nice firing, you two. I can already see your improvement from last week."</p><p>Rinka smiled faintly while Chiba ducked his head sheepishly.</p><p>"Well, that was..." Seo trailed off.</p><p>Asano lowered his gaze eyes at the ground, spotting some stray pellets that were leftover from the gunfire. "...Boys," he said quietly.</p><p>"Huh?" Seo and the others looked at him.</p><p>"Collect the pellets off the ground," Asano ordered, staring at Koro-sensei intently.</p><p>The boys shared an uneasy look.</p><p>Later on, when everyone had settled down, most of the students were seated again, either in chairs or on the mats.</p><p>Ritsu clicked her bracelet and played the footage.</p><p>
  <b>The sky was bright above the old campus</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks, I really appreciate the help," Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Inside on a worn out wooden table, there was a yellow tray of science equipment shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Even with all your tentacles, you still can't carry everyone's lab equipment," Kataoka commented, picking up the yellow tray.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's tentacles slithered around a pile of plates and test tubes. "But, now it will be a one-trip job!" Koro-sensei was shown holding some stuff while Isogai and Kataoka picked up the rest of the trays. "You truly are dependable! It's only natural you're class officers."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You could have done it at multiple match-speed trips just as easily, though," Isogai replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked over at him. "No, no. Having some helping hands makes this all the merrier."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, we're caught up to the present already?" Kataoka's eyes widened.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Wait, but if we have over forty episodes to get through, then how long does it take us to kill Koro-sensei?"</p><p>"Huh, that's a good point actually." Isogai rubbed his chin. "We must have killed him before he blows up the Earth, but what's the time stamp on that?"</p><p>"Oh, well the assassination takes place a couple of days before time runs out," Ritsu said evenly.</p><p>"It takes that long?" someone shouted.</p><p>"It is sort of cutting it fine..." Toka commented.</p><p>Karma hummed. "So since we're now in an alternate timeline, we could end up killing him sooner."</p><p>"Hey, that's true!" Hinano grinned. "We could off him by the end of the month!"</p><p>Koro-sensei blanched. "Well, don't sound too happy about it! I still have so much to teach you!"</p><p>"Yeah, but the fate of the world is kind of more important," Rio said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>Both students were smiling. "Tell me, sir," Isogai said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you feel at home in our E Class now?" Isogai asked.</b>
</p><p>"Who'd feel relaxed when they're constantly being attacked?" Machida muttered, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka's smile grew crooked. "Oh, you're seriously asking him that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, I very much enjoy being your teacher," Koro-sensei replied brightly, beginning to walk to the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's weird," Kataoka remarked.</b>
</p><p>"It really is, sir," Kayano said, smiling. "I mean, we try to kill you every day."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, blocking Sugino from stabbing him in the back. "It's all in good sport!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei glanced over his shoulder. "Is it?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course it is!" Isogai replied as the three of them started to walk down the hallway. "A bizarre creature like you, in charge of us?" They walked behind their teacher. "It's just a matter of getting used to it, I guess."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You actually teach us," she said happily. "I'd say that makes you borderline-okay."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They stopped outside of the classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I guess so." Isogai smiled pleasantly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As soon as the door opened Okajima tried to stab him while Hiroto and Mimura came out from under the desk and attacked him.</b>
</p><p>Hiroto sighed and slumped in his seat.</p><p>Isogai nudged him. "It was still a good attempt."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei moved out of the way, grabbing the test tubes mid-air before the boys could strike a blow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai and Kataoka watched from the side while the boys doubled back on their attack.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Even if you are an assassination target," Isogai added.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He and Kataoka's eyes widened when Koro-sensei's tentacles swiped the yellow trays from their arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class was sitting down at a long wooden table as Koro-sensei started to dish out all the equipment at Mach 20 speed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto tried to cut him but he dodged, and the same thing happened when Mimura attacked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's a vital detail!" Koro-sensei chuckled, carefully placing the equipment down on the table.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima came out of nowhere and stuck, but Koro-sensei still dodged it and just moved to the next table.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Be sure not to forget it," Koro-sensei chimed, dodging the multiple attacks from Okajima and Hiroto.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka ground his teeth together. "It pisses me off just watching that freak..."</p><p>Hazama arched an eyebrow. "Are you still hung up over our botched assassination?"</p><p>"I got every right to be." He growled, glaring at the ground. "He humiliated us in front of all these guys." He jerked his thumb at the other students.</p><p>Hazama rolled her eyes and leaned back. "You care <em>way</em> too much..."</p><p>
  <b>When Koro-sensei finished prepping, the three boys were slumped in a corner panting for breath.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He actually finished prepping while dodging three knives at once," Hiroto said breathlessly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai wandered over to check on them. "You okay, Maehara?" he asked as the bell chimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto looked up groggily. "Uh, y-yeah..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled while Karma—who was sitting next to Koro-sensei—smirked. "You know a sneak attack that simple just isn't gonna cut it," Karma remarked dryly.</b>
</p><p>"Hye, Asano," Ren whispered.</p><p>"What?" Asano raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>"All right!" Koro-sensei calmed down and walked towards his desk. "Let's begin our lesson."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda stiffly stared at her desk as Koro-sensei passed by.</b>
</p><p>Ren frowned. "What's your plan to take out the yellow guy?"</p><p>Asano sighed. "Need I remind you he has super hearing?"</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded back in to show a strawberry lace in a beaker. Water was added inside, and then when the sweet was lifted out the water was stained a pale red.</b>
</p><p>Ren grimaced. "Oh, yeah...my bad."</p><p>"We'll discuss this afterwards," Asano replied stiffly.</p><p>
  <b>The class looked surprised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, it's bright red..." Hiroto murmured.</b>
</p><p>Tsuchiya snorted. "Are they serious?"</p><p>Kanada giggled. "Don't they know how food colouring works?"</p><p>
  <b>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda was silently watching, looking very nervous.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, who's that?" Asami frowned.</p><p>"I'm not sure...Didn't we see her a while back?" Otani muttered. "What was her name again?"</p><p>
  <b>On the desk, the brand of the sweet was shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And that concludes our experiment to extract artificial colouring..." Koro-sensei said. In a flash, their teacher collected all of their science equipment. "...From snack food!" He held all of their sweets, sweating like an addict gone cold turkey. "I'll be taking the leftover snacks now!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?!" the class exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He zoomed off and hid them away before re-appearing empty-handed.</b>
</p><p>"How greedy can you get?" Shindo remarked.</p><p>"Is it like a mutation thing or...?" Machida trailed off.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he just has a terrible diet," Hashimoto commented.</p><p>
  <b>"We bought those ourselves!" Mimura snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From the back table, Nagisa was lost for words, Hiroto looked pissed off while Kataoka only looked slightly upset, and Kayano just smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He used this as an excuse to swipe snacks, 'cause payday isn't until tomorrow," Hiroto stated irritably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why is a super-organism that can destroy the Earth living paycheck to paycheck?" Kataoka commented dryly.</b>
</p><p>"It's still a valid question!" Kataoka shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, what's the stingy pay?" Sugaya looked over at the row of teachers. "I mean, isn't the principal getting loads of hush money?"</p><p>Kensaku shrugged. "The heck I know."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "The Chairman isn't going to spend that money on a walking bomb," he remarked, shaking his head.</p><p>"Then what do you think he's funding?" Koyama asked.</p><p>Asano shrugged, folding his arms. "His only real passion is education, therefore the money will be spent on expanding his ideology and influence," he explained.</p><p>"...Wait..." Isogai frowned, making A Class look up curiously. "So you mean he's try to build more schools like this one?"</p><p>Asano eyed Isogai coldly for a moment before he smiled crookedly. "Most likely, yes."</p><p>Isogai tensed along with the others.</p><p>"Aw, man, that's...that's kind of terrifying," Hiroto commented, grimacing.</p><p>Asano shrugged again. "I suppose for those in your position it is."</p><p>
  <b>Then they looked up in surprise when Okuda slowly walked past them towards Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Koro-sensei glanced at her curiously.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, what is she doing?" Kanada's brow furrowed.</p><p>
  <b>Okuda kept her gaze trained on the ground and held her hands behind her back. "Umm, sir...?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can I help you, Okuda?" the teacher asked kindly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Umm!" She looked up fearfully and then closed her eyes, shoving two vials into view. "This is poison, please drink it!"</b>
</p><p>"Are you serious?" Shindo exclaimed.</p><p>"How stupid can you get?" Takada laughed.</p><p>Tanaka snickered. "Is she five or something?"</p><p>Okuda blushed, shrinking in her seat, staying silent. The Majority of E Class, however, felt a sudden spark of outrage on her behalf.</p><p>"Hey!" Hiroto glared at Takada. "She's ten times smarter than you'll ever be!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Rio yelled, standing up. "And she's better looking than your ugly mug!"</p><p>Tanaka and Takada went bright red.</p><p>"Excuse me!"</p><p>"Children please!" Etsuko raised her hands. "Calm down."</p><p>"Well, they shouldn't insult her!" Kataoka argued.</p><p>"Guys, please, you don't have to," Okuda muttered, twisting her hands nervously. "It's okay..."</p><p>"No, it's not," Hinano glared at the other students. "And, if they won't play nice than neither will we!"</p><p>The other students were silent and stared at the E Class warily.</p><p>"Uh..."Ren looked over at Asano. "Is it just me or was that a threat?"</p><p>Asano grimaced. "We've been in this room for nearly four hours," he said, staring over at the disgruntled class. "Frankly it's a miracle an all-out fight hasn't started yet..."</p><p>
  <b>Most of the class were confused but some of them looked amused by her effort.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now that's straightforward." Hiroto smiled crookedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I guess..." Okuda said weakly. "That's too much to ask?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei appeared nervous. "My, this is certainly an honest assassination attempt, Okuda..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She opened her eyes and hesitantly looked up. "Well, um...I'm not good at surprise attacks and stuff like everyone else," she confessed. "But I am good at chemistry." Her voice started to gain some momentum. "So I made this with all my heart and soul!"</b>
</p><p>"You kind of have to feel a little sorry for her..." Asami whispered to her friend</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class looked on in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Heart and soul?" Koro-sensei repeated, shocked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okuda..." Sugino spoke up apprehensively. "No one would be dumb enough to drink it just like that..."</b>
</p><p>"He's going to drink it, isn't he?" Kanada remarked, shaking her head in exasperation.</p><p>Tsuchiya sighed. "I'm pretty sure he'd end up accidentally poisoning himself if they just left him alone long enough..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei grinned. "Well then..." He uncorked the poison. "I would be delighted!" He poured the liquid into his mouth in one go.</b>
</p><p>"Sweet, Jesus." Shindo buried his face in his hand like many others did.</p><p>
  <b>The class were in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He actually drank it!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No way!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then suddenly Koro-sensei choked and jerked over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is..." His voice was rough and his heart raced like it was trying to jump out.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, it's actually working!" Takada leaned in closer.</p><p>"No way!" Tanaka shook his head. "It can't be that easy."</p><p>
  <b>"Is it working?!" Isogai exclaimed. "This is for real?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then suddenly his heart settled and his face turned blue with a spiky thin at the back, and horns on his head.</b>
</p><p>Oota covered his mouth, trying to hold his laughter back.</p><p>"...Forget it." Takada slouched in his seat.</p><p>"Knew it," Tanaka remarked, scoffing.</p><p>
  <b>"He, uh, grew horns," Isogai murmured.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class were silent, not sure whether to be impressed or shocked.</b>
</p><p>Oota burst out laughing, garnering a few looks. "It's...it's just..."</p><p>His friend sighed and shook his head. "Dude, seriously, it's not that funny!"</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, yes this tastes like sodium hydroxide," Koro-sensei said, glancing down at Okuda. "It's poisonous to humans but not me, I'm afraid."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh..." Okuda sounded surprised.</b>
</p><p>Oota's friend hit him when he wouldn't stop laughing.</p><p>"Oota, shut up!"</p><p>"Okay, okay!" Oota was panting, as he tried to calm down.</p><p>
  <b>"There are two others correct?" Koro-sensei looked at the vials in his tentacles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Y-yes!" she replied quickly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All right, then!" He drank the second poison and then started violently choking.</b>
</p><p>Seo's eye twitched. "Okay, if he's really this stupid then he deserves to die!"</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, munching on some blueberries. "I couldn't very well reject her hard work now could I?" He gave Okuda a thumbs up. "A good teacher always gives a student a chance to shine!"</p><p>Okuda smiled warmly, sitting up straighter in her chair.</p><p>
  <b>He jerked back, heart thumping like an earthquake...and then his face turned lime green and wings grew out from where his ears should be.</b>
</p><p>Oota covered his mouth.</p><p>"...Don't you dare," his friend, Yanagi, said warningly. "I swear if you..."</p><p>
  <b>"This time he grew wings!" Okajima exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"His face is starting to get pretty fancy," Sugaya commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, thallium acetate!" Koro-sensei analysed. "Now for the last one." He drank the last one in one go.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His heart practically thumped out of his chest and his whole body glowed purple.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, man, this looks like a big one!" Hokoma exclaimed, grinning.</p><p>
  <b>"What's going to happen?!" Yuzuki shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's body was practically transparent as he groaned in pain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's the last one gonna do?!" Sugino yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everything suddenly stopped and Koro-sensei's face when plain blank grey, the horns, wings, and thin all gone.</b>
</p><p>Oota snorted, tensing, and then frowned. "...Is that it?"</p><p>Yanagi raised an eyebrow, kneeling on his seat. "Kind of lacklustre..."</p><p>
  <b>"His face turned blank..." Fuwa trailed off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"His changes are just too unpredictable," Isogai muttered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aque regia, I see..." Koro-sensei's voice was soft.</b>
</p><p>"What did it actually do to him?" Araki questioned, rubbing his chin. "He looked like he was in real pain for a second there."</p><p>"How powerful would the poison need to be to actually kill him?" Koyama mused to himself.</p><p>Asano fiddled with one of the Anti-sensei pellets in his hand. (The question should be how many anti-pellets the yellow octopus would need to consume to die.)</p><p>
  <b>"It doesn't get any blanker than that!" Mimura commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The only effect they have is on my face," Koro-sensei murmured.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's like an emoji!" Sugino exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked around the room. "Even if you hate me, please don't hate assassination."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What brought that on?!" Hiroto cried.</b>
</p><p>Hiroto frowned. "Wait, were you trying to say Okuda shouldn't take the failed attempt to heart?"</p><p>"More or less." Koro-sensei nodded. "I wouldn't want her to stop trying just because the first attempt failed after all."</p><p>
  <b>Okuda looked disappointed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Also, Okuda," Koro-sensei's voice returned to normal. She glanced up. "I can't overlook a student making poison unsupervised. It's not safe." His face was a healthy yellow again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir," she replied softly. "I apologize."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you have time later, why don't we work together on a poison that will kill me," he suggested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her jaw dropped. "Oh, uh, o-okay!"</b>
</p><p>"Why would...?" Etsuki trailed off, as her brow furrowed. (Well, if he's willing to drink the poison knowingly then it isn't far-fetched that he'd help make it as well.) She glanced over at Bitch-sensei and then at the class. (I suppose in his mindset teaching them to kill effectively is as important as learning geometry.)</p><p>"You know if you really wanted to help you'd teach her how to make a drug strong enough to weaken you," Rio said, crossing her arms. "It'd give us more of a fair advantage if you're slowed down to our speed."</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't look convinced. "Well, perhaps if you score in the top fifty, then I'll consider it."</p><p>"What?" Rio groaned. "Oh, come on that's not fair at all!"</p><p>"Yeah, how the hell are we gonna do that?!" Terasaka shouted.</p><p>The others in E Class had similar complaints.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa just stared on in disbelief while Kayano looked just as confused by the sudden turn of events.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Making poison with the target?" she commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll ask her about the details later," Nagisa said uncertainly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to outside of the old campus.</b>
</p><p>"Not to be too mean but..." Asami raised an eyebrow. "Is he serious about getting them in the top fifty?"</p><p>A girl behind her, Haruhi, scoffed. "I know right? Talk about unrealistic goals."</p><p>
  <b>"All right here it comes!" Sugaya yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hurry!" Rio shouted in the distance.</b>
</p><p>Asami frowned, shrugging. "Well...it wouldn't be impossible..." she nervously fiddled with her hands. "I mean, if they can learn how to shoot guns and fight like that then...it's not completely—"</p><p>"Oh, come on, Asami," Haruhi hissed, scowling. "You really think the Principal's going to let all of E Class back onto the Main campus?"</p><p>Asami scowled, slumping in her seat. "Okay, okay, fine, sorry for sharing my opinion..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma watched them from the window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students were playing the assassination badminton game again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino tried to hit the yellow sensei ball over the net.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Heads up!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But he missed and the ball zoomed past.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka jumped up and cheered from the other side of the net. "Score!" As the whistle was blown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Say, Karasuma?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma glanced over his shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei walked over with a folder under her arm. "It's sweltering in here, don't you think?" She was fanning herself. "Don't you agree, Karasuma?" she said coyly, wrapping her arm around his.</b>
</p><p>"Wait is she seriously trying it on with him?" Isogai cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>Okajima snorted. "She'd have better luck with the Principal."</p><p>
  <b>He didn't look impressed. "If you're hot, then don't get so close," he replied dismissively. She scowled. "I'm not your target, so stop fooling around."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei crossed her arms, scowling at Karasuma who remained oblivious. (For a guy with a pretty face he doesn't half-act like an old grouch.)</p><p>
  <b>She huffed and stepped back. "What a stick in the mud."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was already back to observing the students. "If you hope to remain here as a teacher, I suggest you pull yourself together."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei muttered darkly under her breath. "...I'll shove my fist up your...if you're not careful," she mumbled bitterly.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Don't be a child."</p><p>Her eyes flashed. "Don't you patronise me!"</p><p>
  <b>Her scowl deepened, as she followed his gaze to the playing field. "It's so humid and sticky here. It's degusting." She fanned herself with her hand. "Why doesn't this campus have any air conditioning?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I have asked the administration for renovation, but they refused," he replied curtly.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, what a surprise." Hazama rolled her eyes. "Why did he even bother?"</p><p>"It was kind of nice of him, though..." Mimura shrugged.</p><p>"Pfft, yeah, and look what it did? Nothing," Terasaka grumbled.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" she glanced back at him while the students ran around playing the badminton game.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Damn!" Sugino fell over when the ball hit him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nice! That was a clean hit!" Hinano yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's just said that's the type of place this is," Karasuma said while the two of them watched.</b>
</p><p>"Which is why you should never end up in E Class," Kanada muttered.</p><p>"Pfft, I wouldn't even stay at the school if I got sent there." Tsuchiya flipped her hair back.</p><p>Kanada sighed. "Yeah, but what school would take you in with those kind of low grades?"</p><p>"True..." Tsuchiya combed her fingers through her hair. "I guess you only have yourself to blame in the end..."</p><p>"Yeah...sure..."</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to inside where Koro-sensei was with Okuda. There was chemistry equipment laid out on the table.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, let's add it to the ethanol," Koro-sensei instructed. "Oh, but be careful not to inhale the fumes."</b>
</p><p>"Shouldn't she be wearing protective gear!?" Etsuki snapped, looking mortified.</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei started setting. "Well—I—It was perfectly safe!" he spluttered. "Well, besides the dangerous chemicals—but, uh..."</p><p>Nagisa smiled until he was nudged by Kayano.</p><p>"Hey, when are we doing the attempt?" she whispered.</p><p>He looked over at the sink. "Next break. I'll deal with distractions."</p><p>
  <b>"Okay," she said, carefully handling the chemicals.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hummed. "Your grades in science class are superb, but..."</b>
</p><p>"Pfft, she can't be that good," Koyama muttered.</p><p>Araki smirked. "Didn't you lose to her in our third-grade science fair back in elementary school?"</p><p>Koyama glared at him. "Didn't you fail that science fair back in third grade?" he shot back crudely.</p><p>Araki's cheeks grew flushed. "It was a rigged system!"</p><p>
  <b>Okuda smiled sadly, lowering the beaker. "But everything else goes right over my head." She stared at the desk. "It's only natural I ended up in E class. Language arts, especially." Her violet eyes were shown close up. "I never know the right way to phrase things. Or how to express my feelings as a person."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm." Koro-sensei was intrigued.</b>
</p><p>Okuda blushed, sinking down into her seat. (I didn't want anyone else to know that...)</p><p>Hinano glanced over and smiled warmly. "Hey, it's okay." She nudged her. "Sometimes I find it hard to say the right thing sometimes."</p><p>Okuda smiled shyly. "I tend to over think things sometimes...."</p><p>"Well, that's easy to fix," Hinano replied brightly. "I just say what I want a million miles an hour!"</p><p>Okuda chuckled faintly. "I don't think I could talk that much..."</p><p>
  <b>The chemistry equipment was shown. "But, I'm okay with that," she said hopefully. "Because equations and formulas always have a right answer." She smiled fondly. "They're free of messy word games and complicate demotions."</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka frowned. "Yeah, but what about life skills?" he argued. "You need to know what to say if you go for a job interview."</p><p>
  <b>"That's true," Koro-sensei replied. "In that case..." He reached into his robe. "I have a homework assignment for you." He presented a folded piece of paper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" She stared at the paper curiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Handle it with utmost care," he said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the next day.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So...he told you to bring that poison to class?" Kayano asked, looking apprehensively at the red liquid.</b>
</p><p>Etsuki pinched the bridge of her nose. "So, you let your student make poison at home as a homework assignment?"</p><p>"...Uh." Koro-sensei blanched. "...No comment?"</p><p>"What is wrong with you!?" The usually composed Teacher shouted, nearly tearing her hair out. "What if her parents found it?"</p><p>Koro-sensei was sweating badly. "Oh! Well, I—" He looked back and forth at the Teacher's faculty disapproving glares. "My humblest apologies I didn't mean to risk a student's life but—" He rushed over to Okuda's side and started bowing. "Forgive me, Okuda!"</p><p>"Uh!" Okuda looked down at him in shock. "Um...I..." She looked around helplessly at the other. "Um...It's okay, sir...You were only trying to help!"</p><p>"Oh, now you've set him off," Bitch-sensei commented, sighing. "He'll be at it for hours."</p><p>Etsuki paled. "Oh...I didn't think he'd..."</p><p>"A teacher who endangers his students is not a teacher at all!" Koro-sensei yelled.</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Etsuki winced. "I didn't know he'd be so...emotional."</p><p>"Sometimes I'm convinced he's mentally five," Bitch-sensei said, examining her nails.</p><p>"Wow, he really does care about what we think of him," Karma said.</p><p>"It's kind of sad..." Kayano remarked dryly.</p><p>"Really, sir, it's fine!" Okuda tried to get him to stop apologising.</p><p>"Disgraceful sensei!" Koro-sensei despaired.</p><p>Nagisa hummed, writing Karma's comment down. (It's almost like he needs our validation to make him feel like a good teacher...)</p><p>
  <b>"Yes!" Okuda replied cheerfully, raising the poison up the light. "He said it should theoretically work the best!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He even made a Manga out of how to store poison correctly..." Nagisa said amusingly, reading the thin Manga. "He's always ready to lend a hand."</b>
</p><p><b>A close up of the Manga showed some small illustrations along with some instructions.</b> "See, sir!" Okuda pried him off the ground. "You're a good teacher!"</p><p>"Yes, please stop this!" Etsuki pleaded, standing up.</p><p>Koro-sensei stood up, sniffling. "I'm forgiven?"</p><p>"YES!" The whole school yelled.</p><p>"Now shut up!" Terasaka shouted.</p><p>
  <b>"A poison that can kill him?" Sugino muttered. "What is he thinking?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda kept beaming. "I guess it's his way of encouraging me!" She glanced over at them. "I think he wants me to hone my strengths, even if I'm not good with words."</b>
</p><p>Okuda smiled fondly. (Close, but not right...) She looked over at her class. (I might still have a long way to go, but so does everyone else in some regard.)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei opened the door. "Okay, everyone!" He wandered over to his desk. "Please be seated!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda turned around to look over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's here! Go give it to him," Kayano urged her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I bought it, sir!" Okuda ran over to his desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, well done!" He reached out and took the poison.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She smiled a little nervously, watching him with baited breath.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei uncorked the beaker. "Then I'll drink it at once!" He drank the entire poison in one go.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class tensed when his stomach made a churning noise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His heartbeat echoed and his eyes glowed red.</b>
</p><p>"Shit!" Shindo's eyes bulged.</p><p>"That looks worse than the last one!" Araki said.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei started laughing ominously as his tentacles curled inwards and his whole body glowed red.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you, Okuda," he said slyly as the class watched on in horror.</b>
</p><p>"Holy shit!" Oota shrank further into his seat. "What is this?"</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?!" Okuda stepped back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks to your concoction, I can advance to a new level!" He started to rise in the air, with black smoke radiating from him like something from hell itself.</b>
</p><p>"Is this Dragonball Z meta shit or something?!" Yanagi whispered in horror.</p><p>
  <b>"What...do you mean?" she spoke up feebly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AGHHH!"</b>
</p><p>"Here it comes!" Oota said excitedly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei raised his arms in triumph and released a massive wave of energy that blinded the class.</b>
</p><p>"WOW! Did you see that!" a Machida yelled.</p><p>
  <b>A second later he was a metallic blob on the desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Phew!"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?" Oota frowned.</p><p>
  <b>"HE MELTED!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students' jaws dropped in horror.</b>
</p><p>"Wait...what?" Machida blinked, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"He...he actually melted?" Shindo commented.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was dripping all over the desk. "I actually had you make a tonic that would stimulate my cells and enhance my fluidity."</b>
</p><p>"You lied to her?" Asami's brow furrowed.</p><p>"It was necessary to teach her a lesson in communication," Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>
  <b>He expanded in a flash and zoomed across the classroom at hyper speed.</b>
</p><p>Tsuchiya jumped in her seat. "Oh my gosh!"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, and be able to do that as well."</p><p>
  <b>His metallic form hid inside Kataoka's desk. "As a liquid, I can now fit into the tightest of spaces," he said sinisterly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, why are you in there?" Kataoka asked warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's more is..." He slipped out like melting wax and zoomed off again. "That I'm still as speedy as ever!"</b>
</p><p>"Can you still do that?" Asano asked evenly.</p><p>"Hmm?" Koro-sensei looked over. "Unfortunately my extra powers were only temporary.</p><p>Asano scrutinised him. "Or so you say..."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, yes, I suppose I could be lying."</p><p>
  <b>Toka screamed when he started jumping around the glass faster than a flea, almost invisible.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Go ahead! Try and off me!" he taunted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class fruitlessly raised the weapons, but they acted more like shields.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is one messed up teacher!" Okajima shouted.</b>
</p><p>"You can say that again," Hokomo mumbled.</p><p>
  <b>"What was in that poison, Okuda!" Kayano yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda stood shell-shocked. "Y-you tricked me, Koro-sensei!"</b>
</p><p>"It hard to believe he can lie pretty well, considering how open he acts half the time," Isogai remarked.</p><p>"It's kind of...scary when you think about it." Hara laughed nervously.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei attached himself to a high corner of the ceiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Having the verbal aptitude to deceive other is a vital part of assassination, Okuda."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Her eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>"Now to be fair," Koro-sensei said. "I'm nearly always truthful with my students...except when certain matters need to be kept private."</p><p>"Like how you won't tell us your real name?" Okuda blurted out but then winced. "I mean...sorry."</p><p>"No, it's quite alright." Koro-sensei's gaze was warm. "In all honesty, I'm not very comfortable talking about my personal life but...well, I don't mind you seeing it." His gaze grew sad, looking down at the floor. " In fact, I'm not very good at explaining those types of details."</p><p>"Because it's too personal?" Bitch-sensei said evenly, looking serious.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that's it really."</p><p>A lot of students and teachers were uncomfortable.</p><p>"But, you really are okay, with us finding out through the memories?" Kataoka said, frowning. "Because we don't...<em>have</em> to. Not if it would hurt you."</p><p>Rio nodded. "Yeah, you're privacy is your privacy, sir."</p><p>"Um, what about apocalyptic future do you not get!?" Seo snapped, clenching his jaw. "Or have you forgotten that this yellow freak will explode come next March?"</p><p>"Be quiet, Seo!" Asano hissed. Ren quickly yanked Seo back into his seat.</p><p>"He's not a freak!" Hiroto yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, Koro-sensei still has rights!" Hinano waved her fist in the air.</p><p>"Children it's fine!" Koro-sensei said quickly.</p><p>"No, it's not!" Rio snapped, standing up. "These assholes have been giving us shit all year!"</p><p>"All of you settle down!" Kensaku reprimanded.</p><p>Rio glared at him. "Oh, please, like you have a leg to stand on!" She pointed at him. "Karma nearly killed himself because of you!"</p><p>"That's enough!" Karasuma stood up. "Everyone needs to calm down."</p><p>"We are calm!" Takada stood up. "In fact, we've been handling this whole situation pretty well!"</p><p>Hara scoffed. "Oh, yeah, because you have so bad, don't you?!" She glared at him. "We're the ones who have to put up with you guys for 3 days!"</p><p>Tsuchiya sneered. "Oh, shut up you fat—"</p><p>Hara gasped. "You!"</p><p>Rinka raised her anti-sensei gun. "Finish that sentence and I'll stick a pellet in your ass!"</p><p>"Rinka!" Koro-sensei was outraged. "We do not threaten other students—Give me that!" He swiped the gun from her hand.</p><p>"But, sir!" Rinka objected. "She was—"</p><p>"Will, everyone please be quiet!" Ritsu interrupted them all, standing up on the stage, regaining their attention. "We are all confined to this space until we finish," she reasoned. "And, while I understand you all have disagreements, fighting won't help."</p><p>"Yes, but let's be real for a second," Hatanaka said, scowling. "Koro-sensei has to die, and don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy—"</p><p>"Why thank you!" Koro-sensei sounded genuinely touched.</p><p>"No problem." Hatanaka waved his hand dismissively. "The point is, is that if he keeps secrets from us, like how to actually kill him, then he's not helping save the world...does that make sense?"</p><p>"More or less." His friend shrugged.</p><p>"I mean..." Hatanaka looked over at E Class. "You...well, I guess it's <em>we</em> now...we have to kill him, so getting attached isn't going to help."</p><p>"We know that..." Yuzuki frowned, slumping in her seat. "And, we will kill him."</p><p>"Yeah, no matter what it takes," Isogai balled his hands into fists.</p><p>"But..." Kataoka narrowed her eyes at Seo. "Koro-sensei is a teacher, <em>our </em>teacher, and he deserves our respect."</p><p>Koro-sensei's gaze softened.</p><p>"Are you kidding me...?" Terasaka muttered.</p><p>"Shush." Hazama hit him hard.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"Exactly!" Sugino spoke up. "And since he's a teacher at this school, that means you guys need to show a little more respect."</p><p>The students tensed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"But, he's <em>weird</em>, they all are..."</p><p>"Oh come on..."</p><p>The students were all murmuring with one another.</p><p>Etsuki frowned, curling her hands into fists. "That's right," she said boldly, quietening the others. "As students, you need to give your elders respect...even if they're...." Her brow knitted together. "Um...<em>different.</em>" She sighed and shook her head. "And that goes for each other as well. We can't all fight amongst ourselves, that isn't proper behaviour, children."</p><p>"Is she serious?" Tanaka whispered in disbelief.</p><p>A lot of the students shared unsure looks.</p><p>"Well, I'm not making any promises," Tsuchiya mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, but we don't want Class E to attack us," Kanada whispered.</p><p>"Are we all agreed then?" Ritsu asked, surveying them all.</p><p>"Not until <em>he</em> apologises," Hiroto crossed his arms stubbornly.</p><p>They all looked over at Class A where Seo was hidden away.</p><p>"Damn it..." Seo stiffened, clutching the edge of his seat tightly.</p><p>Asano eyed him coldly from the corner of his eye. (I warned him about aggravating them...) He looked over at E Class. (They may be...unpleasant, but right now they have an advantage of skill, and attacking them will not end well...especially when there's more to be gained with<em> cooperation</em>.)</p><p>"Well, we're waiting?" Rio folded her arms.</p><p>Seo gritted his teeth. "I'm not—"</p><p>"Seo, apologise," Asano ordered coldly.</p><p>Class A gasped.</p><p>"What?" Seo looked at him in alarm. "Boss, are you—"</p><p>"Do I need to repeat myself?" Asano asked lightly.</p><p>Seo gulped, digging his nails into the seat. "I..." He looked over at Class E and felt a sudden rush of humiliation. "I'm...I'm sorry."</p><p>"A little louder if you would!" Karma taunted.</p><p>Seo glowered darkly. "I said...I am sorry!"</p><p>"Thank you, Seo-san." Etsuki nodded in appreciation, sitting down.</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.</p><p>Ritsu cleared her throat. "Let's resume." She clicked the play button and walked off stage.</p><p>
  <b>"Verbal aptitude?" Nagisa repeated, frowning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei smiled wider. "Even the most potent of poisons is wasted if you offer it in such a naïve way that your target can take advantage of you." He slid down the wall like a mudslide. "Nagisa. How would you try to poison me?"</b>
</p><p>"Are you going soft on End Class?" Seo whispered furiously.</p><p>Asano closed his eyes and sighed. "As usual your temper clouds your judgment."</p><p>Ren sniggered in the background.</p><p>Seo scowled deeply. "I was stating the facts."</p><p>"But, didn't consider the consequences," Asano remarked, shaking his head. "As usual."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was caught off guard. "Uh, hmm." His brow furrowed. "I'd probably mix it in with a sweet drink you like."</b>
</p><p>"That's pretty smart I guess..." Tsuchiya said stiffly.</p><p>Kanada raised an eyebrow. "You know, don't have to praise them."</p><p>"Well, it's either that or an insult," she hissed, scrunching her nose. "I can't do both, Kanada!"</p><p>"Alright, sorry..." Kanada shook her head.</p><p>
  <b>A pinkish drink was shown with Nagisa holding it up for Koro-sensei to drink.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"For you!" Nagisa would have said, while his shadow looked sinister.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you!" Koro-sensei would have replied with.</b>
</p><p>Seo crossed his arms. "So, what are you planning?"</p><p>Asano was quiet for a moment. "Right now, E Class has an advantage to us, so their assistance wouldn't be completely unwanted."</p><p>"Yeah, but they're End Class," Koyama whispered.</p><p>"But, they are good at assassination," Ren spoke up. "I mean, did you see that babe shoot up the place? Pretty badass."</p><p>
  <b>"And then offered it to you as a special drink I'd made," Nagisa explained.</b>
</p><p>"Alright fine, she had skills," Seo admitted. "But she still is a freak."</p><p>"But, she's also useful," Asano pointed out. "Utilised properly and E Class would make efficient foot soldiers."</p><p>"And, they'd be willing to cooperate if it meant completing their mission," Ren said diplomatically.</p><p>
  <b>"Yes!"Koro-sensei's metallic form slid under his teaching robes. "To deceive someone you must understand their feelings and communicate with them creatively." He reverted back to his yellow form and re-grew his octopus body back. "Language is the key to an effective poisoning."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The realisation hit Nagisa and Okuda as Koro-sensei stood up to full height. The whole thing had just been an elaborate test to teach a lesson.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, I get it now," Asami looked over at Okuda. "That's pretty effective...morally questionable, but effective."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled apprehensively. "My teaching may be unorthodox at times, but sometimes that approach is necessary."</p><p>
  <b>"Your scientific talent will someday be useful to everyone," Koro-sensei said. "So to explain things clearly to as many people as possible I hope you'll continue to develop the language skills to poison someone."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda looked up in amazement and then faintly smiled. "I-I will!"</b>
</p><p>"Of course I don't believe you should actually <em>kill</em> another human being!" Koro-sensei said quickly when he saw Etsuki's glare. "...Unless necessary of course," he whispered, making Okuda laugh.</p><p>
  <b>Mimura, Karma, Rinka, and Kayano weren't sure what to say, but Karma was the first to break the silence when he chuckled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yep. Assassination is the least of our worries right now," Karma commented.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, watch out A Class or Okuda will take you out." Karma chuckled.</p><p>Many of the students regarded the small innocent looking girl warily.</p><p>"I'm not drinking anything near her," Kanada whispered to Tsuchiya.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled. (Even a student brandishing a powerful poison is a powerless, regular student in the face of Koro-sensei.) Koro-sensei looked on with a smile. ( I guess taking our teacher's life is still a distant dream for us all.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to a landscape of the main campus, and then over towards the mountain woods.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, we are nearly in the present!" Sugaya sat up straighter.</p><p>"I can't wait to see the future!" Hinano said excitedly.</p><p>Sugino rubbed his chin. "The only scary part is that we don't what'll happen."</p><p>"Yeah, but that can be exciting," Toka said.</p><p>Kayano looked at them all dully, digging her nails into her palm.</p><p>
  <b>"Hurry!" Isogai was walking through the woods with other students following him. "If we're late who knows what they'll do to us this time!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano </b>
  <b>was behind him. "Oh yeah, last time we had to clean out the main campus' flowerbeds."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, they did?" Asami frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, didn't you hear?" her friend replied.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto groaned. "Man, that was rough. Their flower beds are way too huge."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You slacked off the entire time!" Isogai reprimanded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto burst out laughing. "Did I?"</b>
</p><p>"Heh, sorry guys." Hiroto smiled cheekily.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai shot him an irritated look, while </b>
  <b>Okano</b>
  <b> groaned and hunched over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh! Why are we the only ones who gotta put up with this?!" she shouted.</b>
</p><p>"Hence why I skip assemblies," Karma said brightly.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Wish I was that lucky."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "I could have forged a dentist for you if you hate them that much."</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement. "I don't think that'd work for long unless I lost all my teeth."</p><p>"Pfft, like they'd notice." Karma rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to a familiar animation.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"SURPRISE!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The colourful letters bounced onto the screen.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, God no!" Terasaka buried his face in his hands.</p><p>
  <b>"Tell us, Kunudon!" The voices of the children chorused when Kunudon appeared on the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hi, everyone! It's me Kunudon!" The acorn greeted.</b>
</p><p>"Who actually likes this guy?!" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>"Hey, I think he's cute!" Tagawa argued.</p><p>"Yeah!" a few girls chimed in.</p><p>
  <b>"KUNUDON!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The acorn twirled around to transition the scene.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"To keep its underachieves from affecting the rest of the student body..." A crude drawing of the old Campus was shown. "...The E Class has its own special building far away from the main campus!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A treacherous route down the mountain was shown.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, yeah, he's<em> really</em> cute!" Yoshida said sarcastically. "The acorn is a god, damn, sadist."</p><p>"No, he's not!" Kanada shouted.</p><p>
  <b>"Really? That's super!" The children chorused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Normally, E Class students aren't allowed to step foot on the main campus," Kunudon explained, as the map showed snakes, bees, and storms on the map down the mountain. "The only exception is when they come down the mountain for school assemblies!" A wild bear was shown. "All on their lunch break, of course!"</b>
</p><p>"Because starvation helps to learn," Hazama remarked dryly, rolling her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>A close up of the map showed Chiba, Mimura, and Okajima running into some trouble at a broken bridge.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The bridge!" Okajima cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura and the others were panicking. "Alright, who told us this was a shortcut?!"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, who was it?" Mimura looked around the class accusingly.</p><p>Karma covered his mouth to hide his sniggering.</p><p>
  <b>Back in real time, Mimura was trying o resuscitate a drowned Chiba while Okajima was being swept away by the current.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"OKAJIMA!" Mimura reached out helplessly.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, my word!" Etsuki covered her mouth in shock.</p><p>Couch Terai winced. "That's pretty bad..."</p><p>
  <b>Kunudon's smiling face appeared. "To maintain discipline, the scumbag members of E Class are required to line up in the gymnasium before all of the other classes!"</b>
</p><p>Asami winced. "Really? Wow, that's..."</p><p>
  <b>"Good luck!" The children chorused.</b>
</p><p>"You know I don't remember seeing this info vid..." Ren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>Araki frowned. "Wasn't it on the induction video in First year?"</p><p>
  <b>Back on the map, Fuwa, Hara, and Toka were being attacked by snakes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AAAGH! SNAKES!" The girls screamed.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, my god!" Hokoma yelled, covering her mouth. "It's that bad?"</p><p>"YES!" Class E screamed making the rest of the school flinch.</p><p>"...It's kind of funny, though..." Machida muttered, hiding his smile behind his mouth. "Like in a cruel kind of way..."</p><p>
  <b>Back in real time, the girls were terrified when a drowned looking Okajima rose up covered in tiny snakes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okajima!" the girls yelled.</b>
</p><p>"This is...This can't be legal?" Yanagi said hesitantly. "I mean...this is a little extreme isn't it?"</p><p>"Just a<em> little</em>..." Oota remarked warily.</p><p>A few of the other boys were trying to hide their laughter.</p><p>"What a bunch of losers," one boy whispered in-between his sniggering.</p><p>
  <b>Kunudon (who was now wearing sunshades) slammed his bamboo rod on the Finish line of the map.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Get yer scummy asses into gear!" he growled, pointing his stick at the audience. "I expect a, 'Yes, Sir!'."</b>
</p><p>"...Okay, fine, maybe he isn't that cute!" Tagawa admitted sulkily, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>"SIR, YES, SIR! Yaay!" The chirpy children cried in unison.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back on the map, the snakes were mostly attacking Okajima, while Terasaka and his friends nearly got hit by a boulder.</b>
</p><p>Kanada covered her mouth. "Wow..."</p><p>Tsuchiya's eyes were wide open. "But...no one's actually died before, right?"</p><p>Seo frowned at her concern and held her hand. "Of course not," he said kindly. "It's just a few bruises."</p><p>
  <b>"BOULDERS!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A snake covered Okajima also ended up running right into them, creating more chaos.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In real time Okajima was running away from the boulder with snakes coiled around his head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"O-Okajima?!" the others yelled after him.</b>
</p><p>"...And, maybe a few broken bones," Seo said unsurely.</p><p>Tsuchiya gave him a shrewd look. "Of course..."</p><p>Okajima's eye twitched at the remarks.</p><p>
  <b>On the map, Nagisa, Sugaya, Kanzaki, Kayano, Sugino, and Okuda were trapped by a beehive.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Who prodded the beehive?!" Nagisa yelled.</b>
</p><p>"Luckily no one was allergic." Rio sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>In real time, Okajima ran straight into them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"O-Okajima!" they yelled after him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's...sure gone through a lot," Sugino commented nervously. "I hope he'll be okay..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah..." Nagisa didn't sound like he believed it.</b>
</p><p>"Well, he's alive," Ren said, shrugging. "So it can't have been that bad."</p><p>"I got chased by a boulder!" Okajima yelled, overhearing them. "You ever tried to outrun a boulder!"</p><p>"Alright<em>, sorry!"</em> Ren raised his arms in defence.</p><p>"I STILL HAVE THE BEE STINGS!"</p><p>Okajima tried to jump out of his chair but Hiroto and Sugino held him back.</p><p>
  <b>By the time the whole class got to the main building they had nearly all keeled over from sheer exhaustion.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, man...Please, no more bees of anything else," Okuda begged, kneeling on the ground.</b>
</p><p>"...Does that happen every assembly?" Asami asked cautiously.</p><p>Class E was quiet for a moment.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled weakly. "Well, not all the time," she replied, smiling pleasantly. "But it's not easy..."</p><p>"Oh..." Asami looked down, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>The others were struggling to catch their breath as well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Luckily, Okajima took the brunt of it all for us," Sugino said, breathing deeply.</b>
</p><p>Okajima scowled. "You're welcome!" he snapped, glaring at his friends.</p><p>Sugino and Sugaya smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Heh...sorry...."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma soon found them. "Are you all alright?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma-sensei?" Nagisa said, looking up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's no rush." Karasuma checked his watch. "We'll arrive with plenty of time at this pace," he reassured them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"HOLD ON!" A shrill sounding Bitch-sensei called out.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, ha, I remember this," Mimura said amusingly.</p><p>
  <b>The map showed Bitch-sensei had been following behind in dead last the whole time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You brats!" she cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, Professor Bitch!" Kayano exclaimed like they'd only just remembered her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The blond teacher collapsed in front of them, panting. "N-no one told me about a class trip during lunch break..."</b>
</p><p>A lot of the students blatantly laughed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at them. "Oh, haha, very funny!"</p><p>
  <b>Sugino smirked. "Wow, you're a real mess, Bitch-sensei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei glared at him. "You try running through nature in heels!"</b>
</p><p>The laughter got louder.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes were white with rage. "If you brats don't stop laughing...!" She struggled to take off her heel, having to hop on one foot. "I'll shove my heel so far up your—!"</p><p>"Ms Jelavic, please calm down," Karasuma requested politely.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glowered at him while she hopped on her foot. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa turned to Karasuma. "Karasuma-sensei?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Karasuam glanced at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where's Koro-sensei?" Nagisa asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted back to the old campus where Koro-sensei was blankly staring out into the horizon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We can't afford to have the other students see him, so he's been told to wait at the old campus," Karasuma told them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A lone bird flew by an unmoving Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm all alone," Koro-sensei said despairingly. "A shunned sensei."</b>
</p><p>"You really are overdramatic," Kayano said, shaking her head. "We were gone for less than thirty minutes."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, crossing his tentacles. "A sensei needs attention!"</p><p>"Yeah, if they're three," Kayano said slyly.</p><p>
  <b>Back in the woods, Bitch-sensei was still on the ground while the other students looked down at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The main campus isn't far now. Let's go," Karasuma said, turning away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay," the class chorused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei groaned.</b>
</p><p>"What happened to the no man is left behind philosophy?" Bitch-sensei snapped, sitting down.</p><p>"Well, it's not like you're a student." Rio shrugged. "Shouldn't you be able to keep up?"</p><p>"What are you trying to say?!" Bitch-sensei yelled.</p><p>
  <b>The students finally made it to the main campus building in more or less one piece, though most of them had collapsed on the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima was still covered in snakes. "T-That sucked."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, at least we're not late," Isogai said, already back on his feet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No idea how that happened," Hiroto remarked.</b>
</p><p>"Even after watching it all play out again, I still can't work it out." Hiroto scratched his head.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai surveyed the rest of the class. "Hurry up people. We've gotta get in line before they start!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay..." The class groaned, struggling to their feet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to inside the hall where all the students were gathering, with E Class already lined up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Nagisa!" Someone taunted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tensed, looking up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takada and Tanaka were sniggering.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, great, it's them..." Toka sighed, shaking her head. "Don't they have anything better to do?"</p><p>
  <b>"So glad you could make it," Takada said slyly."Tough trip coming down the mountain, I bet!"</b>
</p><p>"...You know, that's pretty harsh, boys," a girl in Class D said.</p><p>"What?" Takada and Tanaka looked around in surprise.</p><p>"Well, you saw what happened," another girl said, frowning. "They had it pretty rough."</p><p>"But...they're..." Tanaka swallowed his words when he saw the other teachers staring. "But..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed, trying to ignore them when they both burst out laughing and then wandered off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the background, a majority of the students from the other classes were making fun of Class E.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(There's an all-school assembly once a month.) Nagisa narrated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka scowled and looked away when he saw a group of girls making fun of him.</b>
</p><p>Koyama smirked. (Not nice being bottom of the heap, aye, buddy?)</p><p>
  <b>(Even here, the E Class gets 'special' treatment.) Nagisa looked down the line. (And, we're forced to endure all of it.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When all the students were lined up in perfectly neat lines the school Dean at the podium began speaking.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, where is the Dean?!" Kensaku suddenly spoke up, looking around.</p><p>The other students looked around for the old man.</p><p>Araki frowned. "Didn't he say he needed to go speak with the Chairman?"</p><p>"I believe so..." Asano said, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>"...Essentially you are the cream of the crop— this nation chosen elite," The Dean told them, smiling widely. "I, your school Dean, can vouch for that!" He smirked and cast a sidelong glance at E class. "But, if you're not careful...you could end up like certain other good for nothings."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>E Class looked away at the rest of the school laughed.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, that's..." Bitch-sensei looked at the other teachers. "And you, of course, are all just fine with this?"</p><p>Etsuki flinched. "Of course not!"</p><p>"Oh, please." Bitch-sensei narrowed her eyes. "Don't act like you care."</p><p>Etsuki gritted her teeth. "It's not that simple! Things..." She trailed off when she looked at Class E. "Things are...there's a system here. You wouldn't understand."</p><p>Kensaku shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah, ...it's just how things are."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scoffed. "Whatever...I just find it hypocritical that someone who preaches tolerance and respectability wouldn't even defend innocent children!"</p><p>"Oh, damn..." a student whispered.</p><p>Etsuki stiffened, glaring at her. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>
  <b>"Now, now. We mustn't Laugh at their expense!" The Dean chuckled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya looked over Nagisa's shoulder. "Hey, Nagisa. Where's Karma?"</b>
</p><p>"I'm just saying it how it is." Bitch-sensei shrugged.</p><p>Karasuma pinched his nose. "Oh, for the love of..."</p><p>"I do care about my students," Etsuki said coldly.</p><p>"Emphasis on <em>my</em>," Bitch-sensei replied, narrowing her gaze.</p><p>
  <b>"I suppose my comment was out of line," The Dean added as an afterthought.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa glanced up at Sugaya and smiled faintly. "He's ditching."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?" Sugaya's eyes widened. "Just him?"</b>
</p><p>Etsuki ignored the students staring at them. "And where do you get off? When you don't care at all."</p><p>"What?" Bitch-sensei's gaze darkened. "I'm willing to kill—"</p><p>"But, not die them," Etsuki interrupted coldly. "That's the difference." The hall was as silent as a graveyard. "I'm not perfect and I...maybe I do have some prejudices." She balled her hands into fists. "But if a student's in my care I will protect them no matter what the cost because it's <em>my </em>job. That's what it means to be a teacher."</p><p>(Fuck you...just...) Bitch-sensei's glare faded gradually when she saw the look in Etsuki's eyes. "Alright fine, think what you want..." she replied, shrugging. "I stand by with what I said." At the same time, Bitch-sensei stared at the woman with interest. (But I gotta know, with that look in your eye, what's your story?)</p><p>"Um, can we get back to watching?" Karma interrupted.</p><p>Etsuki blushed. "Oh, yes...sorry!" She quickly sat back down.</p><p>
  <b>Back at the old Campus, Karma was relaxing on the steps outside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He knows he'll get punished for blowing off the assembly," Nagisa said. "But he says he doesn't care."</b>
</p><p>"Why am I not surprised?" Asano shook his head.</p><p>"Why hasn't he been expelled yet?" Araki asked.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "His grades are good but...well, even that has its limits given some time."</p><p>
  <b>Back in the assembly, Nagisa's smile grew. "It's times like this I wish I was an honour student, bad boy," he remarked lightly.</b>
</p><p>"Heh. A bad boy honour student, huh?" Karma grinned. "A perfect contradiction!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled crookedly. "That would fit you pretty well."</p><p>
  <b>"I hear ya." Sugaya sighed deeply.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed the Principal's office. The room was full of dark shadows and monochrome light.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal was sitting at his desk while his assistant talked on.</b>
</p><p>The atmosphere in the hall got more uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <b>"This method is always so effective, Sir!" the Assistant gushed. "Thanks to it, our students' acceptance rate into top universities—3-E aside—is extremely high!"</b>
</p><p>"Fucking jerk," Terasaka hissed, digging his nails into his palms.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal watched the assembly from his laptop.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, he spies on us?" Kanada frowned, rubbing her arm uneasily.</p><p>Asano glanced over at her. "The Chairman likes to keep a close eye on everything," he said curtly, shrugging. "He has cameras everywhere."</p><p>Kanada swallowed a lump in her throat. "Well, that's...a little invasive..." She looked away when Class A scrutinised her.</p><p>(Try living with it 24/7.) Asano sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I'm aware."</p><p>
  <b>"This is preparation for the real world, so to speak," he said coolly.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Isogai sat up straighter in his chair.</p><p>Asano nearly rolled his eyes. (Ah, here comes the speech.)</p><p>
  <b>"Now is the time to instil in them the will to avoid being failures." He focused on Tanaka and Takada making fun of E Class. "Sadly enough, people develop the most when they have someone else to discriminate against and scorn."</b>
</p><p>"What kind of messed up bullshit is that?" Karma blurted out, scowling.</p><p>"Language, Akabane!" Kensaku snapped.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on!" He looked over at the teachers. "So we're allowed to be treated like shit because Mr High and Mighty likes to run his school like some 1970's experiment!?"</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "It's a philosophy that works, Akabane," he said cordially, making sure he kept his tone polite out of necessity. "The real world won't shelter us from failure. We need to have the drive to avoid it at all costs."</p><p>"Pfft, says the brainwashed poster child," Karma retorted, scoffing.</p><p>"Yeah, how about a lesson in treating people with decency so they don't grow up to be bigoted assholes," Rio said snippily.</p><p>"I hate to break it to you, but the real world is full of horrible people," Asano replied curtly.</p><p>"Yeah, half of them are in here," Rio shot back bitingly.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Nakamura, please stop," Etsuki tried to placate. "We still have a lot of memories to get through..."</p><p>"Pfft." Rio slumped back in her seat.</p><p>
  <b>His assistant rubbed his hands together and smiled greasily. "That makes sense!"</b>
</p><p>"No, it doesn't," Rio mumbled.</p><p>
  <b>"I always act based on reason," the Principal replied. "Whether its school administration or even assassination. Adhering to logic is all that matters."</b>
</p><p>"I guess it makes sense logically," Asami muttered, biting her thumbnail anxiously. "But, still..."</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted back to the assembly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Next is an address by the student council," a female announcer proclaimed. Karasuma walked over to stand next to Etsuki. "Please start your preparations, student council."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hello. I'm Karasuma." He bowed to Etsuki, making the woman blush. "The E Class teacher," Karasuma introduced himself to her.</b>
</p><p>Etsuki blushed and stared at the floor.</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow and smirked, but held back her comment.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, who's that teacher?" a student whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's so stylish and cool!" a girl squealed.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed, rubbing his eyes. (Why...?)</p><p>
  <b>"As I work on a separate campus...I thought I'd use this chance to say hello," Karasuma said politely.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uhh...okay!" Etsuki stuttered, acting like a school girl.</b>
</p><p>Etsuki hid her face in her hand when she heard a few students chuckle.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey," Hinano whispered not so quietly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Karasuma looked over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Check it out." Hinano was showing her a decorated knife holder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh?" Rio grinned, holding up her own pimped out knife holder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes bulged. "Ugh?"</b>
</p><p>Hinano giggled. "We didn't think you'd be that on edge."</p><p>
  <b>The girls noticed him staring and turned around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, Karasuma-sensei!" Rio smiled, showing the glittered, coffin-shaped object.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano beamed and showed hers off as well. "We decorate dour knife sheaths."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cute, huh?" Rio held it out further for all to see.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma rushed over and covered the sheaths with his hands. "I don't mind if they're cute, just don't wave them around in here!" he hissed through a clenched jaw. "We can't let the other classes find out about the assassination!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"U-uh, yes, sir!" the girls replied hastily.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, so that's what he was freaking out about," Asami said, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>Some of the nearby students were already looking over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Who's he, an E Class teacher?" a student whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A girl with brown hair, Hokomo, frowned. "They all seem to get along..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm jealous..."Said her friend, Otani, the girl next to her with short hair.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, it's us!" Hokoma grinned.</p><p>Otani smiled fondly. "Yeah, we can see that."</p><p>
  <b>"All, the guys and teachers in our class are butt-ugly."</b>
</p><p>"HEY!" A lot of the guys in the girls' class looked offended.</p><p>Hokomo blushed. "...Uh...sorry..."</p><p>Otani sunk lower in her seat.</p><p>Kensaku glared at the ground. "Immature brats."</p><p>
  <b>Further back, a few boys were distracted when someone else entered the hall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In a wisp of golden hair, Bitch-sensei walked into the assembly, practically glowing form confidence.</b>
</p><p>"Confidence!" Toka chuckled.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled crookedly and flipped her hair back.</p><p>
  <b>The teachers and students looked over in awe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa! Who's that super hot foreign lady!?" Oota gushed.</b>
</p><p>Oota flushed when a few of the girls in his class laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino and Nagisa looked on in amusement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bitch-sensei was ready to drop just a minute ago, too," Sugino remarked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Bitch-sensei crawling on the floor while the rest of the class went inside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Slow down!" She reached out shakily. "I'm dying!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled when the students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"Quick recovery," Nagisa commented when the scene flashed back to Bitch-sensei walking through the assembly to where the rest of the teachers were.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is she an E Class teacher as well?" a student whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So cool..." A girl sighed enviously.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei perked up and smirked.</p><p>Karasuma shook his head in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei stood next to Karasuma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why are you here?" Karasuma asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't give me that. I'm their teacher too," she replied stiffly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma hummed. "So you do consider yourself one?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She ignored the slight sarcasm and looked over at the students. "Besides, I wanted to check out the other students too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takada and Tanaka were blatantly gawking at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Meow! Said nobody ever," she said dryly, rolling her eyes.</b>
</p><p>"HA!" Karma burst out laughing along with a few others. "BURN!"</p><p>Takada and Tanaka tried to sink into the ground, their faces red with humiliation.</p><p>Nagisa eyes lit up in amusement, getting a small swell of satisfaction.</p><p>
  <b>"Hm." Her gaze strayed elsewhere. "Oh, yeah." She walked over to Class E. "Nagisa."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Nagisa looked up in surprise.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's face fell. "Oh, no..."</p><p>
  <b>"Now's my chance, now that octopus isn't around." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've been keeping track of all of his weaknesses, right?" she whispered not very quietly. "Let me borrow your notebook."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, isn't this...?" Sugino trailed off.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa frowned, shifting nervously. "But, I already told you all of his useful weaknesses."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, you!" She smiled pleasantly. "You're just trying to hide all the really big stuff!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He started to look worried. "Uh, no, I'm serious—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come on!" She grabbed his face. "Give it to me, kid!" She smashed his face into her cleavage. "Don't make me smother you!"</b>
</p><p>Etsuki buried her face in her hand. "Good grief..."</p><p>Karasuma just looked like he was at his wit's end. "Why do you have to do this?"</p><p>"What?" Bitch-sensei huffed, crossing her arms. "It's just a little harmless fun."</p><p>
  <b>"I can't breathe!" Nagisa struggled. "Your boobs are too much, Professor Bitch."</b>
</p><p>"...So, lucky," Takada and Tanaka whispered enviously.</p><p>Karma laughed, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>
  <b>Takada and Tanaka had nosebleeds.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I am so jealous.) Tanaka thought mournfully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(She's...such a bitch!) Takada thought in agreement.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa groaned and hid his face in his hands. "It's not funny!"</p><p>"It kind of is," Kayano commented brightly, giggling.</p><p>"Yeah, Nagisa!" Karma smacked him on the back. "Don't be shy, share your secret with the ladies!"</p><p>Hiroto and Rio popped up from behind his chair, grinning deviously.</p><p>"Yeah! You tell us the secret to your masculine charm, Nagisa!" Rio joked.</p><p>Nagisa narrowed his eyes darkly. "Now you're just taking the piss..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma</b>
  <b> dragged Bitch-sensei away from Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell?" a student whispered while the notices were being handed out. "E Class isn't meant to be having fun!"</b>
</p><p><em>"Yeah,</em> because God forbid we have a moment of happiness." Kataoka sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>"Oww! That hurts!" Bitch-sensei yelled as she was dragged away by her hair.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma rubbed his eyes. He was getting stressed just re-living the memories of today. (I swear sometimes it feels like I'm the only real adult in this class!)</p><p>
  <b>"All right!" Araki spoke from the podium. "The students' council events are explained on the handouts you've just been given!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone else but E Class had the handouts.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh, what?" Okajima's brow furrowed. "Where are ours?" he whispered to Fuwa.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit! This is it!" someone yelled. "We get to find out the AU!"</p><p>"What's an AU?" a girl near the back asked loudly.</p><p>"Alternative Universe!" Okajima yelled the answer.</p><p>
  <b>"Excuse me, sir!" Isogai spoke up. "E Class didn't get any handouts!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh?" Araki feigned ignorance. "You didn't get any? Now that's strange..." He smiled nastily. "I'm sorry! It seems we forgot to make some for E Class." He surveyed the rest of the school. "I guess you'll just have to memorise it all before you leave!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The other students all laughed.</b>
</p><p>The students in the hall kept silent. The joke didn't seem as funny as before for some reason.</p><p>Etsuki sighed deeply, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>E class pointedly glared at the ground, trying to ignore it all.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In fact, you and your classmates could stand to sharpen your memory anyway!" Araki continued to taunt them.</b>
</p><p>(The joke isn't that funny...) Asami rubbed the back of her neck, staring at the ground.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei were unimpressed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a little prick," she rebuked scathingly. "Somebody oughta—"</b>
</p><p>Araki winced, twisting his hands. (It was just a joke...)</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly a gush of wind swept by and handed out copies of the notices.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened when he caught one mid-air. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of E Class each had a copy in their hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"HUH?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There you go, Isogai," Koro-sensei's voice echoed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked over his shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was in his human disguise twirling a pen in his fake hand.</b>
</p><p>"Huh...so that's how he did it," Araki muttered frowning.</p><p>"Koro-sensei to the rescue!" Hinano smiled cheerfully.</p><p>Koro-sensei raised a victory flag. "The one and only."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei stiffened when they saw him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma gritted his teeth. "What are you—?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That should take care of it I think," Koro-sensei said brightly. "I trust all of you have a copy of the handout now, correct?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked down at his personalised copy. "Yes, sir." He waved his hand to get Araki's attention. "Oh, we got our handouts! Please continue, sir!"</b>
</p><p>"Why did you call him sir?" Mimura scowled.</p><p>Isogai shrugged. "Just trying to be respectful, he's still on the student council."</p><p>Araki overheard and felt a strange sort off...was that guilt? He felt like vomiting.</p><p>
  <b>"What?" Araki jerked back in surprise. "N-no way, how?" he exclaimed, while E class tried not to smile. "Hey, now who killed our fun?!" Then Araki spluttered, realising his mistake. "Uh, umm, err...Ahem! Let us continue!" he tried to regain his composer quickly. "Let's take a look at the upcoming student council schedule."</b>
</p><p>"And...we are now in the future," Karma drawled, pointing at the screen.</p><p>"Exciting times," Kayano said brightly, with a wide smile on her face.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma glared at Koro-sensei. "You were told not to show yourself to the rest of school!" he snarled, while Koro-sensei acted obliviously. "Your very existence is a state secret, you know!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, come now. My disguise is flawless," Koro-sensei scoffed. "No one will ever know."</b>
</p><p>"...Okay, now I feel stupid," Machida said dully.</p><p>"We all feel stupid," his friend said, pinching his nose.</p><p>
  <b>"He must have gotten lonely," Nagisa commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can't blame him, I guess." Sugino smiled sympathetically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, I don't remember seeing that teacher just a minute ago," one of the boys, Fumio, commented.</b>
</p><p>Fumio ran a hand through his hair. "How did I not see through that disguise?"</p><p>
  <b>"He seems kind of big and...wriggly," said Yanagi, a student near the back.</b>
</p><p>Oota sniggered. "Great detective skills there, Yanagi."</p><p>Yanagi scowled. "Oh, shut up!"</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei snuck up from behind and tried to stab Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Plus that other teacher is going at it with him..." Yanagi muttered, sounding more and more confused. "Is she trying to stab him?!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei whistled innocently when Karasuma shot her a dirty look.</p><p>"What?" She shrugged.</p><p>"How not subtle can you be?" he replied dryly.</p><p>
  <b>A livid Karasuma marched over and restrained Bitch-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can get him! Let go—" she cried out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come on!" Karasume hissed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ow!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fumio, a brown-haired boy, watched the exchange closely. "The other ones got her in some kind of hold."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yanagi, the boy with glasses, arched an eyebrow. "That class is crazy."</b>
</p><p>"YES, IT IS!" Many of the students yelled, making E Class laugh.</p><p>"I guess we are kinda weird," Hinano chuckled.</p><p>Hara grinned. "Yeah, but who cares?"</p><p>Most of Class A, B, C, and D watched the laughing students with fascination.</p><p>"...So...weird..." Seo said, furrowing his brow.</p><p>"Do you think they're partly insane?" Araki commented.</p><p>
  <b>E Class were laughing at the drama.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's Professor Bitch for you!" Hiroto joked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka and Takada were getting irritated, along with some of the other students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once the assembly was over all the students scattered.</b>
</p><p>Class E eased off the laughter as the scene shifted.</p><p>
  <b>"We're going on ahead, Nagisa!" Sugino called from across the courtyard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay! I'll catch up after I buy something to drink!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was over at the vending machine, getting his drink.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Nagisa!" Takada snapped.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on, really?" Hatanaka ran a hand down his face. "Are those two obsessed or something?"</p><p>His friend frowned. "It is kind of weird why they always go for Shiota."</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa looked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka and Takada were both glaring at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't you think you guys are getting' a bit carried away?" Takada said unkindly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?" Nagisa straightened up, frowning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Laughing during assembly and stuff," Takada replied sharply.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, you all laughed in assembly too!" Fuwa snapped, scowling.</p><p>"Yeah, hypocritical much." Okajima scoffed.</p><p>A few of the students shifted uneasily.</p><p>"That was different..." Tanaka mumbled.</p><p>
  <b>"You should learn some respect!" Tanaka threatened.</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed coldly. "Oh, wow, are you actually trying to be intimidating?"</p><p>Nagisa tensed. "Karma..."</p><p>Karma ignored him and smiled tightly at the two students from Class D. "Because I could teach you a few lessons." His gaze sharpened, making Tanaka and Takada stiffen. "Up close and personal."</p><p>"Karma..." Koro-sensei chided gently.</p><p>
  <b>Takada smirked. "E Class should just keep its head down and shut up."</b>
</p><p>Takada squirmed in his chair when Karma wouldn't stop looking at him.</p><p>
  <b>"You got crappy lives weighn' ya down after all," Tanaka sneered.</b>
</p><p>"W-we haven't done anything, though!" Tanaka said quickly. "This is an Alternative...thing...it's not really us!"</p><p>"...That is true," Isogai commented, frowning. "<em>Technically..."</em></p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes but held his tongue. (Like it matters. You'd do the same thing no matter what the timeline.)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tensed, staring them down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, what's with the dirty look?" Takada snapped.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Karma paused and looked back at the screen.</p><p>Nagisa frowned.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stopped when he saw the exchange a little further ahead. "This damn school..." He moved to go stop them, but Koro-sensei placed a hand on his shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The yellow man's face had those green stripes on it again. "None of the students trying to assassinate me would succumb to students of their level." Then his fake nose fell off.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Hiroto's brow furrowed. "But, you should still help Nagisa."</p><p>"Yeah, it's not like Nagisa's can defend himself," Sugino said.</p><p>"Sugino!" Kataoka hit him.</p><p>Sugino flinched and then spluttered out, "oh! No offence, Nagisa!"</p><p>Kataoka shook her head in exasperation.</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply, sinking down lower in his seat. "It's fine..."</p><p>
  <b>The other students were sniggering at the exchange, anticipating Nagisa's reaction.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Something you wanna say scumbag?" Tanaka snarled. Then he grabbed Nagisa by the collar. "You want me to kill your ass?"</b>
</p><p>Karma tensed, digging his nails into his palm.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh!" Nagisa's pupils dilated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Kill? You're kidding right?)</b>
</p><p>"...Wait a second..." Terasaka frowned.</p><p>
  <b>He looked up at their sneering faces and suddenly felt his confidence grow.</b>
</p><p>"What is he...?" Sugino's eyes bulged.</p><p>
  <b>(You're really gonna kill me?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's hair covered his eyes. He chuckled coldly, making the bullies stiffen.</b>
</p><p>"...Nagisa..." Rio said warily.</p><p>Nagisa just watched with mild surprise. (Huh?)</p><p>"This doesn't look good..." Takada's brow gathered sweat.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Tanaka's grip slacked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Like you've got the balls to try." Nagisa smiled darkly as he looked up. His eyes an ominous blue. "Go right ahead."</b>
</p><p>"...."</p><p>"DAMN!" Yoshida yelled, breaking the silence.</p><p>Karma's back straightened like a bolt had been shot through it. (It's that feeling again.)</p><p>Karasuma's eyes bulged at the boy's sudden change in personality.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blinked rapidly and then frowned. "That's...not what I expected..."</p><p>"W-why are his eyes like, like...?" Tanaka's gaze grew fearful. "I don't get it!"</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka and Takada jerked back in fear.</b>
</p><p>Karma looked down at Nagisa who was smiling shyly. (That weird feeling...that this guy is...)</p><p>Nagisa caught him staring and looked up. "Guess, they really pissed me off," he said sheepishly, fidgeting anxiously.</p><p>Karma blinked slowly, trying to shake the feeling of unease. "Yeah..." He smothered his uneasiness and grinned. "You can be a pretty decent badass sometimes!" He laughed a little too loudly. "Those bastards practically shat their pants!"</p><p>"Language, Karma!" Koro-sensei reprimanded.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa silently brushed past them without another word.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dude, what...?" Tanaka whispered, watching Nagisa calmly walk away. "...What was that all about?"</b>
</p><p>"That's what I'm thinking!" Ren looked over at the blue-haired boy. "What was that?!"</p><p>Asano scrutinised Class E. (Well, appearances clearly aren't everything now are they?)</p><p>
  <b>"Damn...He's a psycho..." Takada murmured.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa winced, remembering one of his mother's most recent outbursts.</p><p>(<em>No</em>, I'm not...)</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma watched on with wide eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What did I tell you?" Koro-sensei glanced down at him. "They have more self-respect than to just roll over for a bully."</b>
</p><p>"Pfft, if you can even call them that," Rio rebuked sharply.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma gaped in shock. "Uh..."</b>
</p><p>"Ha! Your face!" Bitch-sensei laughed.</p><p>Karasuma tried not to glower.</p><p>
  <b>As Nagisa walked away the Principal watched him from the CCTV.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Interesting..." The Principal observed. "The End Class is shoving normal students aside undauntedly." In the dark room, the Principal's eyes seemed to shine unnervingly.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's skin prickled fearfully. (I don't like that look.)</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Etsuki paled alongside the other teachers outside of Class E.</p><p>Asano sighed in irritation. (Now they've gone and done it...)</p><p>
  <b>"That doesn't make sense. Not in my school." He grasped his hands together on the desk. "It seems I'll have to make a few changes." His eyes narrowed. "The assassination can wait. This is my top priority right now."</b>
</p><p>"That really was stupid," Asano said frigidly</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Isogai said as he and the others looked over at Class A uneasily.</p><p>Nagisa shifted uncomfortably in his chair. (Did I mess things up for everybody else?!)</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed coldly. "You just had to go and make him angry, didn't you?"</p><p>"W-why, what's he going to do?" Kanzaki asked, tugging a strand of her hair nervously.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow and didn't answer.</p><p>Seo burst out laughing; it was an empty sound that reverberated around the assembly hall.</p><p>Ren cringed, shaking his head. "Oh, you guys are<em> so</em> screwed!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Season 1 Episode 6: Test Time or also known as Tough Love Pep-talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 6: Test Time or also known as Tough Love Pep-talk</p><p>***</p><p>Nagisa's stomach churned. (The teachers and council have to be exaggerating, right?) He tried to recall the times he'd seen the Principal, but whenever he'd seen him the man had always been polite and pleasant.</p><p>
  <b>The bell rang for the morning at the Old Campus.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's gaze shifted back up to the screen. "Guess we don't have time to discuss..."</p><p>Karma yawned, stretching. "The sooner we get through these the better." He glanced over at Takada and Tanaka who were still in shock. "I hope those idiots get what's coming to them." He grinned wickedly.</p><p>Nagisa smiled slightly. "Well, they have been paying a weird amount of attention to me lately."</p><p>"Probably, because they're secretly in love with you!" Karma said purposely too loud.</p><p>Tanaka and Takada flushed red.</p><p>Nagisa's eye twitched. (Could he be any louder?)</p><p>
  <b>"Now the class..." Koro-sensei was moving at Mach 20, a blur of motion. "Shall we begin?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Begin what?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class stared at him dumbfounded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Midterm time has rolled around!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap..." Okajima shrank in his seat.</p><p>Fuwa sighed. "This will be fun..."</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, that's right!" Isogai exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>"Why are you happy about this?" Hiroto scowled, crossing his arms.</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Just trying to get everyone pumped up..."</p><p>
  <b>"And, that's why this period..." Koro-sensei sped up. "Will be spent in high-speed enhanced test studying!" The class gasped when he suddenly appeared at each one of their desks. "My doubles can work with you one-on-one to drill you on each of your worst subjects!"</b>
</p><p>The students just stared at the screen.</p><p>"...Is it bad that nothing shocks me now?" Asami said aloud, raising an eyebrow. "Like, this guy could randomly turn into a talking dog and I'd be completely accepting of it."</p><p>Otani nodded slowly, blinking owlishly. "Yeah, I...I'm starting to feel the same way."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka wasn't impressed. "Ridiculous. He even switches headbands for each subject," he grumbled. When Koro-sensei appeared in front of him the boy glowered, but then gasped when he saw the teacher had a Naruto headband on."Hey! Why do I get a Naruto headband?!"</b>
</p><p>Terasaka blushed when the students burst out laughing.</p><p>"Why Naruto?" Ren asked, reigning in his laughter.</p><p>Koyama sniggered. "Because they're both dumb as hell?"</p><p>
  <b>(I think Koro-sensei is getting faster and faster!) Nagisa thought as he watched the teacher speed up. (Six Japanese, eight math, three social studies, four science, four English, one Naruto.) Fuwa tried to keep up with Koro-sensei's gibberish. (Splitting up for each student like that, it wasn't long ago that he could only handle four or five doubles.) Suddenly a dent appeared in Koro-sensei's face, making Nagisa jump.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma had his knife raised, sticking out his tongue.</b>
</p><p>"Ha! Nice one, Karma!" Muramatsu chuckled.</p><p>Koro-sensei folded his arms. "I'm trying to teach!"</p><p>Karma stuck his tongue out teasingly.</p><p>
  <b>"No sneak assassinations now, Karma!" Koro-sensei scolded. "Dodging will disrupt my persistence of vision!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"These doubles are so fine and delicate," Nagisa said. "But, do you have any strength left after making them?"</b>
</p><p>Seo clicked his fingers. "That could be a major weak point."</p><p>Ren quickly wrote it down. "Damn, I'm running out of space!"</p><p>
  <b>"Not to worry!" Koro-sensei looked at him. "I have a double resting outside."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Outside there was a double sunbathing near the window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How is that helping?" Nagisa yelled.</b>
</p><p>"T-that's like the opposite of what resting is meant to do?" Shindo exclaimed, shaking his head. "And it makes no sense!"</p><p>"Oh, no, it's fine!" Koro-sensei replied brightly. "It's like hopping on one leg while the other rests."</p><p>"What?—No, it's not!" Araki spluttered.</p><p>Koro-sensei crossed his tentacles. "I don't expect you to understand my genius."</p><p>Asano buried his face in his hand. "Good lord..."</p><p>
  <b>He sighed and looked out of the window. (This power-up in acceleration, he must be gearing up to destroy the earth a year from now..." The crescent moon was shown.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, don't remind me." Sugaya groaned. "We have enough pressure with exams."</p><p>"Um, I'm pretty sure the fate of the world takes precedence," Yanagi argued, frowning.</p><p>"Oh, and I'm sure you guys would just drop everything to focus on killing him, right?" Rio retorted sharply.</p><p>Yanagi shared a look with Oota. "...Maybe not<em> everything</em>..."</p><p>
  <b>(No matter how you slice it, he's one tricky target for us killers.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So," Koro-sensei looked up from the textbook. "Do you understand so far, Nagisa?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked up and smiled. "Yes, sir."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Across the class, more and more students were cheering up while the doubles tutored them.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, it's really working," Kataoka said, smiling.</p><p>Koro-sensei puffed out his chest. "Did you ever doubt me?"</p><p>"Yes, many times," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a theatrical wince like he was wounded.</p><p>
  <b>(If you're facing exams, he's a good teacher to have.) Nagisa smiled to himself.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut to the intro where the crescent moon appeared.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu narrowed her eyes at Karasuma.</p><p>
  <b>Seishun...</b>
</p><p>"Ritsu." Karasuma gave her a warning look.</p><p>
  <b>Satsubatsuron!</b>
</p><p>"We had an agreement," Karasuma crossed his arms.</p><p>Ritsu gritted her teeth, dark shadows clouding her eyes. "I worked hard on these songs."</p><p>"Songs?" Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Wait, there are more?"</p><p>Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're the one who came here to stop the apocalypse, listening to a song is not helping speed this up!"</p><p>Ritsu pouted. "I'll agree to that logic...reluctantly." She huffed and skipped the intro.</p><p>
  <b>With the school day done, the students started to leave the campus building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to the staff room where the Principal was holding a Rubix cube.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal twisted the cube around to align the colours. "I want to line up the colours on this cube—all of them, and quickly."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what is he doing here?" Yoshida said apprehensively.</p><p>"Oh, no..." Nagisa stomach churned.</p><p>Seo chuckled. "Oh, you're gonna get it."</p><p>"Shut up!" Hiroto snapped, scowling.</p><p>Kayano smiled reassuringly at Nagisa. "It's okay, Nagisa, whatever he tries to pull, we can handle it!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled stiffly. "I'm more worried that I messed up things for you guys..."</p><p>"Pfft, as if!" Karma scoffed. "We'll be fine, don't worry!" He patted him on the back.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei and Karasuma watched on curiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"With a method, anyone could use..." the Chairman continued. "How would you go about it?" The Principal asked. "Teachers?"</b>
</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. (Is he really still asking that stupid riddle again?)</p><p>
  <b>Back in the classroom Nagisa and Kayano were cleaning up the room while Koro-sensei was just out of the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Goodbye, Koro-sensei!" Nagisa smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hope you manage to kill me tomorrow," Koro-sensei chimed, as he walked out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The answer is simple." The Principal used a Screwdriver to break the Rubix cube, just as Koro-sensei walked in. The Principal smiled. "Take them apart and put them back together. Very Logical," he said, pausing when he noticed Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>"But, wait, isn't that cheating?" Kanzaki frowned.</p><p>"That's the point," Asano replied flatly, sighing. "The lesson is to win at any cost."</p><p>Kanzaki's brow furrowed further. "Oh...I see."</p><p>
  <b>"We meet at last, Koro-sensei!" The smile was back again.</b>
</p><p>"...You know, he doesn't seem that bad," Otani whispered to Asami. "He's a little...well he seems intimidating but not as bad as they were making out."</p><p>Asami smiled nervously. "Yeah, they were probably just trying to scare E Class..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei closed the door behind him. "He says he's the Principal of this place..." Bitch-sensei said warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"As teachers, he's our boss," Karasuma added.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei suddenly stood to attention, sweating nervously. "My-my you've come all this way!" He zoomed to the Principal's side and served him tea and then gave him a quick massage.</b>
</p><p>A lot of the students laughed while Asano shook his head.</p><p>"What the hell, sir!?" Rio scowled, looking over at their teacher disapprovingly. "Why are you kissing his ass!?"</p><p>"He's my boss!" Koro-sensei argued, sulking. "I have to make a good impression."</p><p>"G-good impression? Are you serious?" Sugino blanched.</p><p>
  <b>"Say might I receive a little bump in my salary?"</b>
</p><p>E Class groaned.</p><p>"Seriously, sir!?" Okajima shook his head.</p><p>"I guess some teachers are all the same in some aspects," Araki commented in amusement.</p><p>Asano arched an eyebrow. "What? That they'll gladly kiss my father's feet to get what they want?"</p><p>"<em>That,</em> and they all want a pay-rise," Ren remarked, smirking.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was walking past when he overheard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've added a few more doubles you see," Koro-sensei tried to negotiate.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa groaned at Koro-sensei's ass-kissing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei's weak point #6: Subservient to higher-ups.'</b>
</p><p>"Why, though?" Muramatsu scratched his head. "You're the most powerful thing on this planet."</p><p>"Yeah, but he's dirt poor and needs all the help he can get," Rinka commented bluntly.</p><p>"Hayami!" Koro-sensei was flushed.</p><p>"Hm?" She shrugged, her calm expression never changing. "I'm just pointing out that you have good reason to suck up."</p><p>
  <b>"—And, I'm sure it's within your power to—" Koro-sensei was cut off when the Principal turned around, still smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I must apologise," The Principal said.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you're not getting that pay-rise, Koro-sensei." Kataoka smiled sympathetically.</p><p>"Oh..." Koro-sensei deflated into a chair.</p><p>
  <b>"I'd meant to come to pay my respects." He stood up while the others watched him. "The Ministry of Defence and Mr Karasuma have told me all about you," he mused lightly. "I can't claim to understand everything, but..." The room seemed to grow darker. "How very sad you are. Looking to become the saviour of the world, only to fall into the role of the great villain who would destroy it."</b>
</p><p>"What?" Sugino's brow furrowed. "What does he mean by that?"</p><p>Karma frowned, rubbing his chin. "Huh..."</p><p>"Wait..." Kanzaki looked over at their teacher. "Is he...I might be wrong..." She looked around self-consciously when the rest of the school looked over. "But, is he trying to say you're trying to be a good person by teaching us, but then you're still going to destroy the world come March."</p><p>"Obviously..." Asano muttered, folding his arms.</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned. "I think that's exactly right, Kanzaki!"</p><p>"Huh..." Nagisa eyed Koro-sensei curiously. (But, why does he want to help us so badly?) He looked down at his hands. (It's something that he still avoids being clear about... and who is that woman?)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened. (Saviour? Villain?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal's smile grew crooked. "But, let's set that aside for now. Struggle as I might, I can't save the planet from its crisis," he said curtly. "Barring the unexpected, I'll stay out of your assassination altogether." He turned away and stopped near Karasuma. "You certainly paid me enough."</b>
</p><p>(You really are underhanded aren't you?) Asano barley held back a sneer.</p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you okay, Asano?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Asano snapped, before quickly catching himself. "Of course I'm fine," his tone turned polite again.</p><p>Ren raised his hands defensively. "Okay..."</p><p>
  <b>"That will be helpful," Karasuma replied politely.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei smirked. "Well, aren't you rational?" Her voice turned coy. "I do like a rational man."</b>
</p><p>(OH, GOD!) Asano choked back his own vomit and coughed violently.</p><p>"Asano!?" Ren hastily patted him on the back hard.</p><p>"OW!" Asano tried to shove him off. "Stop hitting me, you idiot!"</p><p>Nagisa and the others laughed.</p><p>"Was that <em>really</em> necessary, Bitch-sensei?" Kataoka shook her head, failing to hide a smirk.</p><p>Bitch-sensei grinned. "Just having a little fun, nothing wrong with that."</p><p>
  <b>He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm honoured. However..." He turned back to Koro-sensei and walked over to the window while the teachers watched him. "As Principal, I must consider what's in store next year and beyond should Earth survive." He sat down on the window ledge. "In other words, if someone does happen to kill you, what is this school's future?" Dark shadows loomed over him. "Frankly, we need E Class to remain as it is."</b>
</p><p>The amusement was sucked out of the room.</p><p>"Um..." Asami frowned.</p><p>"Seriously, the fate of the world is on the line and that's all he cares about?" Terasaka snapped, gritting his teeth.</p><p>Asano sighed, rubbing his forehead. (E Class may need to be kept in their place, but right now there are more important things at stake.)</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this," Karasuma commented gravely.</p><p>"Yeah, it doesn't look good..." Bitch-sensei grimaced.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tensed as he spied on them through the crack.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's smile was stiff. "As it is? You mean with rock-bottom grades and treatment, like now?" he asked coldly.</b>
</p><p>Karma let out a low whistle. "Wow, you sound pissed!"</p><p>"Language, Karma," Koro-sensei said instinctively, but he did sound amused. "And, I haven't a clue what you mean."</p><p>
  <b>The Principal remained unfazed. "Yes. Are you aware of the worker ant principle?" A line of ants was shown.</b>
</p><p>"Enough with the ants!" Terasaka clutched his head in frustration. "Seriously how often does this guy talk about this stupid ant ratio BS?"</p><p>"All the time!" The Teachers and Student Council replied at once.</p><p>"Yet, we still have to pretend we're hearing it for the first time," Kensaku muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"In a group, 20% will be lazy, 20% will work hard, and the remaining 60% will be average." His gaze darkened. "My goal is a group with 5% slackers and 95% hard workers."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>E Class was shown trudging through a swamp.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't want to be like E Class." an imaginary student despaired.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another imaginary student agreed. "I don't want to be in the E Class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"With 95% of students thus determined," The Principal reasoned. "My ideal ratio is attainable."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's face was clouded by shadows. "I see. How logical," he commented. "Then the 5% of E Class must be kept weak and pitiful."</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed. "Oh, now you <em>really</em> sound pissed!"</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't reprimand him this time, staring intensely at the screen. "Well, I won't say I'm exactly <em>pleased</em> by his philosophy."</p><p>
  <b>"I received a complaint from the D Class Teacher today," the Principal replied.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa tensed. (Damn.)</p><p>The rest of E Class looked over at Tanaka and Takada.</p><p>"Whimps." Kimura glared at them.</p><p>The boys glared back. "You can't blame us! You saw what he was like," Takada tried to argue.</p><p>"Snitches get stitches," Rinka said coldly.</p><p>"What!?" The boys reeled back.</p><p>Chiba tried to disguise his laugh as a cough.</p><p>"Alright settle down!" Etsuki sighed tiredly. "Trying to keep the peace is exhausting," she mumbled.</p><p>"Why do you think I gave up trying?" Kensaku raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Takada and Tanaka complaining to Kensaku. "He said: A student from E Class glared at one of my students." A demonic Nagisa was shown threatening the two boys. "And threatened to kill him."</b>
</p><p>Okano laughed. "Oh, come on<em>, really</em>?"</p><p>"Overdramatic much," Kumi muttered, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Her friend laughed. "They may have exaggerated a little."</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." Nagisa's face went blank at the sheer stupidity.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Nagisa said, sighing. "I wasn't <em>that</em> terrifying. Was I?"</p><p>"You were a<em> little</em> close," Hiroto commented, smiling nervously.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smiled coldly. "I'm sure the glare was part and parcel of the whole assassination thing, and that's fine. The problem..." A hand was shown reaching out from the swamp. "...lies in the student with rock-bottom grades defying a regular one." Principal's Asano's eyes narrowed.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa gulped. "Aw, man..."</p><p>Karma's brow furrowed. "Hey, screw him," he said, earning some affronted looks. "His philosophy can stuff it. You had every right to stand up for yourself."</p><p>"Yeah!" Sugino agreed, smiling encouragingly. "Don't let it get to you."</p><p>(That's easier said than done...) Nagisa smiled nevertheless though. "Thanks, guys..."</p><p>
  <b>"Under my policies, that cannot stand." The Principal stood up while Karasuma's gaze narrowed.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "I get the impression you don't like him."</p><p>"What gave it away?" Karasuma replied dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"Please tell him in no uncertain terms to control himself," he ordered.</b>
</p><p>"Asshole," Rio mumbled, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, and Koro-sensei?" He threw something at him. "You have two seconds. Solve this!"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?" Machida yelled out.</p><p>Asano perked up. (Is that a puzzle?)</p><p>
  <b>A puzzle landed in his hands. "What? Just like that!?" He got flustered trying to untangle the metal puzzle. "Ah!" A second later his tentacles were knotted together.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>"Why is he all flustered?" Asami frowned.</p><p>Asano smirked scathingly, shaking his head. (Oh, very well done, old man.)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was shaken. "What the hell is this!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei weak point #7: Metal ring puzzles freak him out.'</b>
</p><p>"I'm not writing that down," Machida said stubbornly, folding his arms. "It's not a proper weakness!"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure his real weakness was that he's useless when he's flustered," his friend pointed out.</p><p>"Still not writing it down."</p><p>
  <b>"Your amazing speed lives up to the hype," the Principal said. Koro-sensei was getting more tangled up. "No doubt you can dodge any attempt on your life..." Koro-sensei collapsed on the ground with the puzzle in his mouth. "But, you know, Koro-sensei, there are problems speed can't solve." The Principal loomed over him.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's cheeks were pink, lowering his gaze to the ground.<b></b></p><p>Seo nudged Asano gleefully. "Looks like the Principal trumped him pretty bad."</p><p>"Not much of a surprise," Asano replied, looking over at an upset Koro-sensei. "Koro-sensei seems very adamant on being a good teacher, which is a weakness the Chairman will exploit..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was silent, his face buried in the floor, Karasuma and Bitch-sensei remained tongue-tied as well.</b>
</p><p>"Wow! That was kind of cool," a boy whispered to his friend. "I mean, the Principal was only in there for like five minutes and he unbalanced him like <em>that.</em>"</p><p>E Class exchanged some uneasy looks.</p><p>"Um, Koro-sensei, are you okay?" Toka asked gently.</p><p>Koro-sensei's normally bright aura had diminished, but he jerked his head up when he was addressed. "Oh...yes, of course!" he said quickly, laughing weakly. "Just a little embarrassed, that's all!"</p><p>"Um..." Sugino shared an unsure glance with Kimura.</p><p>
  <b>"Now if you'll excuse me." The Principal said, walking towards the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa hastily jerked back behind the door as it slid open.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Principal Asano noticed him straight away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." Nagisa looked up apprehensively.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smiled pleasantly. "Hey there! Looking forward to seeing your Midterm results! Good luck."</b>
</p><p>"...That bastard," Yoshida said with wide eyes. "That two-faced..."</p><p>"I bet he knew you were listening too!" Okano yelled indignantly. "Just so he could rub it in."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes bulged.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal's smile disappeared the second he turned to walk away.</b>
</p><p>"...Alright, fine he's a <em>little</em> strange," Okano muttered, fiddling with her hands.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa watched him go. (With that dry 'good luck', I went from being an assassin to back to the End Class, just like that.) He hugged his bag closer to his chest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the staff room, Koro-sensei was still lying on the floor. (As a target, this guy is practically invincible.)</b>
</p><p>"Why aren't you attacking?" Kanada frowned. "This is a better moment than any."</p><p>A boy behind her coughed. "I think they're abiding by the, don't hit a man while he's down..."</p><p>"Oh..." Kanada looked over at Koro-sensei; it was strange, he almost acted human...</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei and Karasuma looked down at the yellow octopus. (His assassination is entirely within our control, but as a teacher, there's someone more powerful pulling the strings.) Outside the wind was picking up a storm as the Principal walked away. (The Principal of Kunugigaoka Academy, Gakuho Asano.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, curling his tentacles inwards. (That man's mind won't be easy to change.)</p><p>
  <b>Back in the Staff room Karasuma read an article with the Principal on the front cover, titled 'Education's favoured son'. "A shrewd manager who in its first ten years made this school one of the nation's best." He grimaced. "There's no escaping the structure he built here." He glanced over at Koro-sensei. "Not even for you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei broke the puzzle with a single tentacle.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, he's mad!" Rio laughed.</p><p>Nagisa looked over at Koro-sensei worriedly. (It's weird seeing him vulnerable like this...)</p><p>Karma frowned briefly but the smiled. "Aw, come one, sensei! Stop sulking." He stood up and wandered over to the sulking sensei. "You really gonna let that guy get you down?" Karma tried to stab him but Koro-sensei dodged.</p><p>"Karma..." Koro-sensei sighed, frowning as he stood. "I'm not sulking."</p><p>"Uh, you kinda are," Kayano commented, arching a brow.</p><p>"Yeah, what's wrong?" Rio frowned, walking over to him.</p><p>Koro-sensei made a whiny noise until he huffed. "I'm just... <em>annoyed,</em> by the Principal's line of thinking that's all." His aura perked up a bit. "But we'll just have to prove him wrong won't we?!"</p><p>Karma and Rio's smile disappeared.</p><p>"...Uh, what?"</p><p>"With the Midterms of course!" He held himself up taller. "Once we get top scores the Principal won't have a leg to stand on."</p><p>The whole school was silent, staring at Koro-sensei in disbelief.</p><p>"Um..." Okuda shared a look with Hinano.</p><p>"Is he serious?" Araki commented.</p><p>"...I think he is," Ren said, raising his brow. "And they say optimism is dead."</p><p>"Um..." Rio smiled uncomfortably while Koro-sensei's smile remained unfazed. "Yeah, about that...sir..."</p><p>Ritsu quickly pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the next day.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good morning, class," Koro-sensei greeted them. He was going even faster than yesterday, making more doubles. "Today I've tried making even more of me!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa groaned. (That's way too many!)</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, he's going to overstrain himself isn't he?" Bitch-sensei sighed deeply.</p><p>Karasuma shrugged. "If he does it'll work in our favour."</p><p>
  <b>"Now, let's begin!" Koro-sensei was going too fast, the doubles were glitching which just made the students confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Even the afterimages are getting sloppy) Nagisa started to worry.</b>
</p><p>"You shouldn't be overstraining yourself, sir!" Okuda's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Yeah, but then he'll be easier to kill," Hazama pointed out.</p><p>"If he doesn't die from exhaustion first," Kimura commented.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima was stressed trying to keep up. (So sloppy, it's like he's turning into someone else!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano smiled warily. "What's wrong Koro-sensei? Isn't this a little too gung-ho?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm? Not at all!" Koro-sensei replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tensed when he remembered the Principal's words.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'We need the E Class to remain as it is.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gripped his pencil too tight.</b>
</p><p>Kensaku chuckled. "Wow, the Principal sure did a number on him."</p><p>Coach Terai grimaced. "Yeah...it's kind of sad though, reminds me of my early TA days with all the exam pressure..."</p><p>Etsuki shuddered. "Don't remind me..."</p><p>
  <b>By the time the bell rang Koro-sensei had collapsed from exhaustion.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You know, he does look pretty beat," Hiroto commented while he and the rest of the class stared at their strained teacher.</b>
</p><p>A lot of E Class winced.</p><p>"I don't like this..." Hinano muttered, drawing Okuda's attention. "Seeing him like that...he's wearing himself thin over us..."</p><p>"I know..." Okuda looked down sadly. "Especially when it's not worth it..."</p><p>
  <b>Rio grinned wickedly and held up a knife. "Maybe now's our chance!"</b>
</p><p>"Nakamura!" Koro-sensei shouted shrilly.</p><p>Hatanaka and a few others laughed.</p><p>Rio laughed nervously when Koro-sensei glared at her. "What? Can't waste an opportunity!"</p><p>
  <b>"Why's he teaching this hard, anyway?" Okajima said, arching an eyebrow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei gave a husky laugh. "All to get your test scores up! If that happens..." His eyes sparkled.</b>
</p><p>"This guy is..." Ren trailed off, shaking his head. "How many times have we said deluded?"</p><p>"I lost count." Seo rubbed his eyes tiredly.</p><p>
  <b>A fantasy showed all of E Class smiling and lovingly running towards Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei, I got a good score—thanks to you!" they would praise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students would gaze up at him with respect.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can't live without your classes, Koro-sensei!" Isogai would gush. "I could never kill you!"</b>
</p><p>"...Okay, what?" Karma's brow rose.</p><p>"Uh...yeah, I agree," Isogai blinked slowly. "What the hell is this?!"</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed. "It's just...a few...of my...my <em>fondest</em> wishes!"</p><p>
  <b>The local big-chested college students who've heard how good he is would swoon over him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, sir, help us study too!" they would say.</b>
</p><p><em>"Really?!"</em> Bitch-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>Everyone looked at Koro-sensei with the same thought in mind.</p><p>"I'm still a man, darn it!" Koro-sensei shook his tentacles in a flustered state.</p><p>"That's no excuse!" Machida shouted.</p><p>His friend coughed. "...Well, actually—"</p><p>"Oh, shut up, Eito!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's face was bright pink, lost in his fantasy world. "...And with no fear of being killed. I'll be rolling in good fortune!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class stared at him blankly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They all shared unsure looks.</b>
</p><p>"Yep, our thoughts exactly." Hokoma nodded in agreement.</p><p>
  <b>Mimura smiled apprehensively. "The whole studying part is fine and all..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But, if we assassinate him, we get 10 billion yen," Toka said, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio smirked, stretching. "And, with 10 billion yen, you don't need good grades to live a good life!"</b>
</p><p>"What?" Koro-sensei rose up in alarm.</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>A lot of E class squirmed in their seats.</p><p>"Well, it's true..." Rio shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "With 10 billion yen, who cares is we don't get good grades?"</p><p>"But..." Koro-sensei looked around helplessly. "Karma?" He looked at the boy hopefully.</p><p>Karma didn't meet his gaze and just shrugged. "I don't care if I pass or fail either way..."</p><p>"But, you can't think like that!" Koro-sensei objected. "You can't give up trying!"<b></b></p><p>Ritsu tried to play the episode, looking around anxiously.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was appalled. "I-is that what you think!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima smiled stiffly. "We're in End Class, Koro-sensei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Assassination is way more accessible to us than any exam," Mimura said.</b>
</p><p>"We're not giving up!" Hinano frowned, shifting in her chair uneasily. "We...we just..."</p><p>"Taking the easy way out?" Haruhi sneered, making E Class look over. "Pfft, typical..."</p><p>Rio bristled. "Like you'd choose any different!"</p><p>"Yeah, it's not the easy way out!" Toka said quickly, frowning. "We still have to kill him and save the earth, that'll take a lotta work."</p><p>"Exactly!" Sugino's brow furrowed, faltering. "If we focus more on assassination then we can save—"</p><p>"You just know you're going to fail," Seo interrupted coldly, smiling crookedly. "Admit it."</p><p>"Shut your mouth!" Okano stood up, balling her hands into fists. "You guys are the ones who want us to fail."</p><p>"Oh, no..." Etsuki buried her face her hands. (Why can't they just tolerate each other for longer than 10 minutes?!)</p><p>"No, you shut up!" Takada stood, glaring. "You keep whining about being treated like idiots but when it comes down to it, you're all just lazy!"</p><p>Nagisa tensed, digging his nails into his thigh. (No...we're not...how are we meant to succeed if we're already set up for failure?!)</p><p>"Yeah! At least we're working our balls off trying to get good grades!" Tanaka shouted, raising his fist.</p><p>"Yeah!" The other students started to gang up on them, making E Class falter.</p><p>"If you're just going to be a slacker then you don't have a place at this school!" Seo rebuked, crossing his arms.</p><p>Rio's hands shook. "We—"</p><p>Karma laughed hollowly, rising from his seat. "Why do you care so much what we do, aren't we beneath you?" He smirked, slipping his hands in his pockets. "It's almost like you're jealous that we get the better option."</p><p>Asami and a few others stiffened. (...Maybe some of us do wish we could take the easy way out sometimes.) She curled her hands into fists. (But why would they pin all their hopes on killing Koro-sensei? What if it all falls through?)</p><p>"<em>Jealous</em>?" Asano narrowed his eyes at Karma and stood up. "And, here I thought the octopus was the deluded one." He smiled crookedly, standing in front of his friends who rose at the same time.</p><p>Karasuma stood up but Koro-sensei stopped him with a tentacle. "<em>Don't.</em>"</p><p>"Huh?" Karasuma's brow furrowed, sharing a look with Bitch-sensei and the other teachers.</p><p>Karma's smile sharpened, taking a step forward. "<em>Deluded?</em> More like a step ahead of the game." He raised an eyebrow. "For a logical guy you're missing the advantage of us focusing entirely on killing rather than getting the best grade in Math."</p><p>Asano arched a brow, crossing his arms. "You cling to this childish fantasy that if you kill your target everything will work out for the best," he said coldly, taking a step forward. "So you slack off and blame your failure on others when the blame is entirely yours."</p><p>Karma's smirk slowly wilted as his shoulders stiffened.</p><p>Nagisa bit down hard on his tongue, with his head low and his stomach even lower.</p><p>Asano smiled frigidly. "I can assure you none of us here could care less if you fail," he said, gesturing to the students, as his smile tightened. "<em>But</em> what we can't stand is your denial of what we all know you are..."</p><p>"Lazy," Ren said scornfully.</p><p>"Pathetic," Koyama grinned.</p><p>Araki adjusted his glasses. "Juvenile."</p><p>"<em>Slackers</em>," Seo smirked, folding his arms.</p><p>The rest of the students looked at them in contempt.</p><p>Nagisa felt a hot anger build up in his chest.</p><p>The rest of E Class was struck silent, like trapped flies in a web.</p><p>Karma's lips thinned, meeting the Student Council President's cold gaze head-on.</p><p>Asano's lip curled upwards. "If your only purpose is to become killers then go right ahead, but don't whine about how unfair the system is when you have no interest in bettering yourself academically."</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth hard and then opened his mouth to reply—</p><p>"Is that what you want to be?" Koro-sensei's voice was quiet but it carried across the room.</p><p>"Huh?" Karma's eyes widened, looking over at their teacher.</p><p>Koro-sensei was unusually solemn again. "I won't be your teacher after the end of March next year, that is certain regardless of whether you kill me or someone else manages to kill me." He looked over at each one of his students. "So what happens after that?"</p><p>Nagisa swallowed a dry lump in his throat. (...And, like that, he's got us cornered...)</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "In assassination, you'll always need a Plan B, the same goes in all walks of life."</p><p>"But..."Hinano clenched her hands together tightly. "What if we just keep failing?" She closed her eyes shut. "People keep saying we need to try harder but what if we never get better?!"</p><p>Koro-sensei's aura lightened a fraction, wandering over to her. "But if you never try how will you know?" His smile warmed, as he patted her on the head with his tentacle, making her frown. "You all have the potential to do amazing things. That's why I want you to try your best because I know you can do it."</p><p>Karasuma smiled faintly. "In other words, don't sell yourselves short."</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "I mean, if you can take on a mutated Octopus, why not try your hand at a few English questions?—God knows you need to improve," she muttered the last bit.</p><p>Nagisa looked up, holding his shaking hands. He looked over at the others students. (If it's us against them in the exam, we don't stand a chance...) He looked over at Koro-sensei and felt something stir in his chest. (...but, maybe we are selling ourselves short.)</p><p>"You really should always have a plan B," Ritsu spoke up, sitting on the edge of the stage. "The future's never certain, that much I can assure you." She smiled sadly. "And, giving up isn't an option, no matter how awful and dark things become."</p><p>Rio's eyes widened as she lowered her gaze to the ground. (But I might not ever catch up...) She looked over at Class A and felt her hands ball into fists when she saw how smug they looked. (But I'd give anything to wipe those smirks off their faces!)</p><p>"Are we done now?" Kensaku asked impatiently, scowling. "If I wanted this much drama I'd read a YA novel."</p><p>"Kensaku," Etsuki admonished.</p><p>A few students actually laughed.</p><p>The teacher shrugged. "What? I don't have time for their angst!"</p><p>"You know we're right here still?" Asami remarked dryly, folding her arms.</p><p>Kensaku slouched. "I'm stuck with you kids for next three days solid. I don't have to pretend to like it."</p><p>Ritsu raised an eyebrow and played the footage again before she slipped off the stage.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stared at them with a blank grin. "Ah. I see how it is..." He lowered his head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class were taken aback. "How what is?" Mimura asked, frowning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei rose up off from the floor, his face clouded by dark shadows. "You still don't have what it takes to be assassins." His face was a dark purple with a large X on it. "Out into the schoolyard, all of you!"</b>
</p><p>"Looks like he's mad," Ren said, sitting down back in his seat. "Guess he really is human underneath."</p><p>"I noticed." Asano sat down, casting a look at a subdued E Class. "Even I can't blame him for being frustrated with them..."</p><p>
  <b>Later on, the whole class was stood on the steps overlooking the playing field.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's the big idea, sendin' us all out into the yard like this?" Hiroto complained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Who knows? A bad mood came over him all of a sudden," Fuwa whispered.</b>
</p><p>"Not that sudden in hindsight," Okuda smiled apprehensively.</p><p>"Yeah..." Hinano agreed uneasily.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stood in the centre of the field.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"One good thing about the E Class system is it's built-in a remedial process," Koro-sensei addressed them all sombrely.</b>
</p><p>"Well, he's mad," Karma said blandly, sitting back down next to Nagisa.</p><p>Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck. "We can't really blame him, though..."</p><p>Karma rested his hands behind his head and hummed. "Yeah..."</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed to show blank silhouettes of students with their rankings shown above their heads.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"By scoring in the top 50 of 186 students on periodic exams..." A single student was singled out in red when their rank fell to 48. "...and receiving permissions from their former teacher to return." There were diagrams of students from the different classes being given the OK from their teachers. "They can leave this outcast E Class." A student jumped for joy.</b>
</p><p>Kataoka smiled faintly. "If only it was that simple, right?"</p><p>
  <b>"However..." Koro-sensei continued. The dank hallway of the old campus was shown. "It's too difficult to meet these conditions given their poor grades in this inferior academic environment." Some students from above were shown reaching to the E Class students at the bottom. "Most E Class students, being made to feel remediation is too far out of reach."</b>
</p><p>Asami frowned, staring at her lap. (You can't just give up, though...)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei pushed a table onto the field. "Being made to face intense discrimination."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei came out with Kataoka at her heel. "What do you mean, hurry up?" she whined.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei asked us to bring you," Kataoka replied, hurrying over to her classmates.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei didn't lift his eyes from the table he was pushing. "Ms Irina, let me ask you something as a professional assassin."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "What is all of this?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei didn't look up. "When you're on a job, do you have one single plan prepared?"</b>
</p><p>Rio sighed. "Okay fine, we get it..." She looked over at Koro-sensei. "Lesson of the day, don't rely on one single plan..."</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned. "Exactly! I trust none of you are going to give up trying to kill me, so why should your grades be any different?"</p><p>Toka smiled along with Mimura. "I guess you're right," she said, sitting up straighter.</p><p>"Yeah, and we're not <em>lazy."</em> Sugino cast a dark look at A Class.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "So you keep insisting."</p><p>Seo smiled slyly. "But denying it doesn't make it true."</p><p>Sugino gritted his teeth, but Kanzaki offered him a comforting smile, quietening his anger.</p><p>
  <b>"Hm? No," she replied. "It's not often that my main plan goes as expected." A flashback showed her concealing a large dagger and gun against her chest. "Making more detailed backup plans in preparation for any contingencies..." There was blood spattered on her dress as she hid from the security guards. A new escape route was planned out in her head. "...Is assassination 101."</b>
</p><p>"How often does Plan A fail the first time?" Toka asked, twiddling her thumbs.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "Well, not too often..." She saw Karasuma shoot her a look. "But, often enough for me to learn where I went wrong," she admitted reluctantly, folding her arms.</p><p>
  <b>"And you, Mr Karasuma?" Koro-sensei asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Karasuma looked away from Bitch-sensei and over at Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"When you teach knife skills, is the first strike the only important one?" Koro-sensei walked back to the centre of the field.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma scrutinised him. "The first strike is of the course the most important, but your next move matters too," he replied. "Against a powerful foe, your first blow is likely to be dodged." A slow-motion knife fight reiterated his point. "So the precision with which you can land your second and third blows can decide the fight."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Most of the class soon realised what Koro-sensei was trying to get across.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Look, what are you getting at?" Hiroto asked nervously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei swirled around, his robes billowing behind him. "As your teachers have said..." He started spinning around fast. "Having a trustee second step is what makes for a confident assassin." He got faster and faster. "But what about you?" The class were stunned into silence. "We've got assassination, and that's enough, you think," he quoted back to them. "...and down go your academic goals!"</b>
</p><p>Isogai winced along with the others. "...We're sorry, sir," he apologised, keeping his gaze on the ground.</p><p>Kataoka's shoulders shook. "You're right, we can't afford to think like that."</p><p>"We're sorry!" Hinano ducked her head in a bow.</p><p>"Please don't be mad at us..." Kanzaki mumbled, keeping her gaze low.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked over at his class and smiled fondly. "You know I can never stay mad at my students!" He extended his tentacles. "Come here!"</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened. "Uh, oh!"</p><p>Before they could blink, E Class was embraced in a smothering hug by their teacher.</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>"LET GO!"</p><p>"SIR, STOP!"</p><p>"...Freaking tentacles."</p><p>Karma withdrew his knife. "God damn it!" He tried to cut himself free.</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't seem to notice the outrage and giggled happily.</p><p>"...So..." Oota was staring at E Class like all the others. "Should we just leave them to it?"</p><p>Yanagi shrugged. "I have no objections."</p><p>
  <b>He turned into a hurricane. "You're just trying not to face the reason for your inferiority complex!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AH!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A giant cloud of dust blinded the students.</b>
</p><p>"Holy crap!" Shindo baulked, easing back in his chair.</p><p>Rio glanced over at the screen while she was trying to cut her way free. "Oh, wow, he must be really pissed with us."</p><p>"I know right!" Hinano stabbed one of the tentacles wrapped around her waist.</p><p>"OW!" Koro-sensei dropped her back in her seat, wrapping the free tentacle around Rio to stop her from hitting him.</p><p>"HEY!" Rio punched his tentacle. "Give me my knife back!"</p><p>"Should we try and steal one?" Tanaka whispered to his friend.</p><p>Takada sweated. "I'm not getting involved with <em>that</em>!"</p><p>
  <b>"What if I got away from this classroom?" he yelled over the massive wind. "If another killer managed to do me in?!" The wind grew fiercer. "Without the assassination you rely on, all you're left with is good ol' E Class inferiority!" He was a blur of motion.</b>
</p><p>Slowly, Nagisa and the others were carefully placed back in their seats.</p><p>"Well, that's enough hugs for now." Koro-sensei chimed, slipping back into his seat. "Ah, you kids keep me young!"</p><p>"How old are you, anyway?" Hatanaka asked boldly, frowning.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Ah! A gentleman never reveals his age!"</p><p>"Uh, isn't it a <em>Lady</em> never reveals her age?" A girl from B Class pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>"A word of advice from me to you, as you walk that fine line: Those who can't wield the second blade aren't qualified to be assassins!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The force of Koro-sensei's hurricane ripped the leaves from the trees and rocks from the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The hurricane could even be seen from the Main Campus building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the—?!" a student shouted, gazing up at the storm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's a huge tornado on E Class's mountain!" Yanagi yelled, pointing up at the sky.</b>
</p><p>Oota laughed. "Great detective work there, Yanagi."</p><p>Yanagi punched his arm. "Shut up!"</p><p>
  <b>The Principal who was in the centre of the crowd cast a dismissive side-along glance at the storm in the sky. (Show-off.)</b>
</p><p>Asano's lip curled upwards. (Like you're one to talk.)</p><p>
  <b>Back at the mountain, the wind started to calm as the sun peaked out from the clouds. When the sun hit the students' faces, they cautiously look up when the dust had settled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The yard was very uneven and full of weeds. I tidied it up," Koro-sensei said lightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The yard was now a fully paved sports area with a lane for running and a soccer goal.</b>
</p><p>"WOW!" Fuwa's eyes lit up. "That's so cool!"</p><p>"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Kimura asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei shrugged. "Well, it never really occurred to me..." He grinned. "But the minute we get out of here, I'll make sure to do it straight away!"</p><p>"If you're still alive by then," Seo muttered, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"I am a super creature capable of wiping out the Earth." Koro-sensei's eyes glowed red. "Flattening out the area here is a piece of cake." The students just looked on in awe. "If you can't show me that trusty second blade..." At the back, Karma was scratching his head. "...I'll know there's no assassin in this classroom worth taking you on." The other teachers watched on. "And, I'll flatten this entire campus before I go."</b>
</p><p>"...He's joking right?" Asami shared a worried look with her classmates. "Right?!"</p><p>"A hope so," Otani muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"A second blade? When?" Nagisa exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tomorrow of course."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"HUH?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students reeled back in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei pointed at them. "I want all of you in the top 50 after tomorrow's midterms!" The number 50 appeared on his forehead.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka started choking. "WHAT!"</p><p>"Sir, sir you're really serious!?" Isogai looked at him in alarm.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "What did I say about trying?"</p><p>"We can't—" Rio stopped herself when she saw the other student's stares. "I mean... of course we'll <em>try,</em> but those are <em>super</em> high expectations!"</p><p>"And, midterms are in less than three days!" Okuda argued, frowning.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head. "Everything on that exam will be things I've already taught you," he reassured them. "You've all done mock tests plenty of times—Sugino, your results have been great these last few weeks!"</p><p>Sugino's cheeks went pink. "Really?"</p><p>"<em>Yes!"</em> Koro-sensei's voice strained in a very human way, making them freeze. "I know what you're all capable of. You <em>can </em>do it!"</p><p>Nagisa sat up straighter, furrowing his brow. (Our results have been getting better, especially with how fast he's been giving us feedback on them.)</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei raised his arms. "I've already been developing your second blades," he told them proudly. "I don't use the doltish teaching methods they do at the Main Campus." He pointed at them again. "Wield those blades with all confidence!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a thumbs up. "I agree with my future self!" He looked back at his class. "You all need to believe in yourselves a little more."</p><p>"Is he serious?" Araki whispered, frowning. "Does he really think that if he gives them a pep talk they'll miraculously do great on their exams?"</p><p>"Well, he is naïve," Asano murmured, scrutinising the octopus. "But they'll need more than that if they can even hope to get moved up."</p><p>
  <b>He had the students under his full attention. "Succeed in your mission and hold your heads up high, smiling, and unashamed! You are proud assassins—and proud members of the E Class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Um..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole class looked unsure.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's mouth thinned gravely. (Then...it was midterm time.)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, man..." Yoshida gulped. "We're gonna fail aren't we?!"</p><p>Muramatsu covered his face. "I can't watch."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed deeply. (Please just have a little more faith in yourself.)</p><p>
  <b>Later on, Kensaku was overseeing the exam, while he smugly tapped his finger against the desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole of E Class was biting their pencils anxiously while they tried to get through the exam. It was first period Math.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The tapping seemed to get louder.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh! That's really annoying!" Okano covered her ears. "Do you have to do that!?"</p><p>Kensaku raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Not really, no."</p><p>Etsuki buried her face in her hand.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared down at his test sadly. (All students took these exams at the main campus.) His test was blank save for the questions. (Which means it was only an away game for us E Class students.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The test abruptly transformed into a violent monster.</b>
</p><p>The students nearly jumped out of their seats.</p><p>"What the hell, Ritsu!?" Okajima flinched from the screen.</p><p>
  <b>"AH!" Nagisa dodged the attack, suddenly transformed into the world of monster tests.</b>
</p><p>"What is this?" Jida snapped, scowling.</p><p>Ritsu looked up from the computer on her wrist. "Hm?" She glanced at the screen. "<em>Oh</em>, I just added visuals to help illustrate test anxiety." She smiled brightly. "What do you think?"</p><p>
  <b>The rest of E Class screamed and ran as the purple monster rampaged through the world of numbers and calculations.</b>
</p><p>"It's terrifying!" Tsuchiya gasped.</p><p>"Oh, well, thank you!" Ritsu's smile grew. "I worked really hard on the compositing it into the memories."</p><p>"It is pretty accurate." Nagisa smiled. "And,, it's better than just watching us write down answers."</p><p>
  <b>"One knife isn't enough to kill it! What's this question 4?!" Sugino shouted, holding his knife with a trembling hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The monster's mouth was like a crocodile, with giant teeth, ready to swallow them whole.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>E Class ran for their lives.</b>
</p><p>"It's kind of cool, though." Oota grinned.</p><p>"You think everything about this is cool," his friend replied dismissively.</p><p>"Uh, because why wouldn't it be!?" Oota scoffed. "I mean our lives went from ordinary in the space of a few hours!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked up at the circling monster. (I was well aware...) He picked up the discarded knife, while in the real world he lifted his pencil. (That our school exams are the pits.)</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what is he doing?" Takada frowned. "He doesn't actually think he can beat this question does he?"</p><p>
  <b>The exam was a mess of words and complicated questions. (Oh, no...I don't know where to begin. If this keeps up, this question...) The monster's yellow eye blinked into existence again and roared. (...Will do to me!)</b>
</p><p>Tanaka and Takada laughed.</p><p>Nagisa frowned, looking up at the screen dully. (Maybe Koro-sensei is expecting too much form us...)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei gazed up at the sky, waiting on the hill. He dodged a knife that was thrown at his back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously?" Bitch-sensei scowled, placing her hands on her hips. "You'll really leave if they don't all make the top fifty?"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, you're sticking up for us?" Kataoka smiled warmly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed, trying to hide a blush when she saw how happy they looked. "Well, it isn't exactly <em>fair</em> of him to demand that much of you."</p><p>
  <b>"Yes," Koro-sensei replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No way in hell!" Her scowl deepened. "They've had the worst grades until just recently!"</b>
</p><p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Hazama gave a sarcastic thumbs up.</p><p>
  <b>"I wonder..." Koro-sensei used a napkin to pick up the green knife off the ground. "I don't know about their past, but they're my students now." He examined the knife. "When you're in a tight spot, protect yourself." The butterfly landed on the tip of the knife. "That's the weapon I've given them."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the exam room Nagisa mentally felt Koro-sensei's tentacle wrap around his wrist.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa looked down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sure I taught you this," Koro-sensei's voices sounded clear but at the same time far away. "That's no mystery monster." He pointed the knife at the beast.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. (Huh?)</p><p>
  <b>"Start by observing that fin carefully." The fin was shown with number radiating from it. "See? On closer inspection, it's just a fin." The monster was shown calmer. "Look carefully at each part of the question one by one." A faded fish was shown beneath the monster. "Then string them all together to see the whole." The fish was shown docile and severed up on a chopping board. "See? What a trivial adversary!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh...it's not that difficult when you break it down," Hinano commented, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa grinned when it all clicked together</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now use your blade to cook it up!" Koro-sensei encouraged him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I got it.) Nagisa gently cut into the fin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the real world, Kensaku's eyes widened when he noticed the sudden shift in the atmosphere. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The E Class students were less tense and were writing down the answers to the questions.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, <em>wait,</em> hold on a second!" Araki raised his arms. "I can make sense of some of these...<em>events...</em>" He raised an eyebrow. "I can even stomach the weird visuals, but how on Earth is Koro-sensei communicating with Shiota while he's taking an exam <em>unless</em> that whole scene was fabricated?!"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...Maybe Shiota's just crazy?" Kanada shrugged.</p><p>"What? No, he's not!" Kayano snapped, scowling. "It's obvious Nagisa's just projecting his own thoughts in Koro-sensei voice, DUH!"</p><p>"Yeah, but why do so suddenly?" Araki argued. "Why at that <em>exact </em>moment after we just heard the guy talking about equipping his students!"</p><p>"Yeah, what's the deal, Future chick?" Ren asked.</p><p>Ritsu's brow rose at the address. "Oh, well, I just tied the visuals to Nagisa's thought process."</p><p>Asami scratched her head. "Then how come they all had the same sudden realisation as Nagisa did?"</p><p>"You know, I'm right here!" Nagisa raised his hands in the air, but no one seemed to take notice.</p><p>"And, why were they all stuck on the same question?" Otani added.</p><p>Ritsu looked around shiftily before she just shrugged.</p><p>"Are you guys all a hive mind or something?!" Oota exclaimed, furrowing his brow. "I mean there's a fine line between deep friendship connections and thinking as a hive mind!"</p><p>E Class all shared wary looks.</p><p>"...It is kinda weird." Rio commented, rubbing her chin.</p><p>"Eh." Hinano shrugged. "Best not to question it."</p><p>
  <b>(The trick is working out the important parts of the question.) Nagisa smiled happily. (It's all just like how Koro-sensei taught us."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kensaku looked around in distress as the class wrote down their answers confidently.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(This question...) The monster was shown defeated with all of E class standing on top triumphantly. (..Is dead meat.)</b>
</p><p>"Hey, we did it!" Toka beamed, pointing at the screen. "Look!"</p><p>Nagisa's gaze lit up. (We might still have a chance!)</p><p>"Pfft, it was just question four," Koyama scoffed.</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida sliced another monsters throat.</b>
</p><p>"Ha! Nice!" Terasaka grinned.</p><p>
  <b>(And, the next one!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinka stabbed another question in the ribs.</b>
</p><p>"Good hit!" Chiba smiled faintly.</p><p>"Thank you." Rinka nodded, smiling slightly.</p><p>
  <b>(And, the one after that!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa grinned with bright eyes. (And—!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They were suddenly struck from behind by a question they hadn't anticipated.</b>
</p><p>The mood in the hall shifted, as the smiles on E Class's face vanished.</p><p>(Oh, no.) Nagisa's eyes widened.</p><p>Koro-sensei stood up. (WHAT?)</p><p>
  <b>It was blood red and left a sea of chaos in its wake.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's smile fell. (Ugh!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With only Nagisa and Karma left standing, a demonic question materialised from behind.</b>
</p><p>"W-what?!" the colour washed out of Rio's cheeks.</p><p>
  <b>'Question 11.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It reached out with a giant hand and everything went black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And, then an unseen question beat us to death from behind...)</b>
</p><p>"No!" Isogai slammed his fist against his leg. "What the heck happened?!"</p><p>Koro-sensei was sweating. "No, no, I went over the syllabus over a thousand times!"</p><p>
  <b>The shadows revealed the principal sitting at his desk with a calculated smile on his face.</b>
</p><p>Hiroto's gaze darkened. "There's your answer right there."</p><p>"What?" Asami frowned. "I don't understand..."</p><p>
  <b>"What's the meaning of this!?" Karasuma sounded appalled and was talking on the phone. "I felt the test was markedly lacking in fairness."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, that's strange, you should have been notified," The teacher on the other end replied dismissively.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at his score in disappointment. 'Total score 315. Ranked 105th out of 185.'</b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt like he'd been punched in the gut. (That's even lower than last time.)</p><p>
  <b>The others in the class were upset as well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai ranked. 'Total score 367. Ranked 68th out of 186.'</b>
</p><p>"Damn..." Isogai sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>Hiroto patted him on the back. "That's a better score than I got for finals."</p><p>
  <b>"Maybe some kind of communication slip up your end?" the teacher suggested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka acted like he didn't care, chewing some bubble gum. 'Total score: 230. Ranked 159th out of 186.'</b>
</p><p>Terasaka glared at the ground. (Why'd I even bother...?)</p><p>
  <b>"I mean, you're not coming to the main campus either way." The teacher sounded amused and laughed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can't say there was," Karasuma kept calm. "And, regardless, this is highly unusual. Two days before the exams and you broaden the scope to cover all subjects?" he started to get more irritated.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!" Koro-sensei stared at the screen in horror. "How...why—?" He cut himself off, realising the answer quickly.</p><p>"I told you," Asano spoke up, staring at the teacher apathetically. "You shouldn't have made him angry." He sighed deeply. "The Principal won't shy away from using..." He grimaced. "...<em>Underhanded, </em>methods to keep his system in place."</p><p>Asami covered her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick..."</p><p>Some of the other students looked uneasy.</p><p>"Is he really willing to go that far?" Yanagi muttered, frowning.</p><p>"It's a little..." Oota couldn't find the right word. "I mean why is he so obsessed?"</p><p>"This..." Nagisa's winced, digging his nails into his palm. "This is all—" Karma whacked him over the head. "OW! Karma!"</p><p>Karma gave him a sharp look. "Your self-blaming is really pissing me off, Nagisa."</p><p>Nagisa rubbed his sore skull. "But if—"</p><p>"It's not your fault, Nagisa." Rio smiled sympathetically.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, sinking back into his chair. "If anyone's to blame it's me."</p><p>"Oh, don't you start!" Rio snapped, standing up. "If we're going to blame anyone, blame the Principal, he's the one who screwed us over!"</p><p>"Exactly!" Bitch-sensei looked over at the other teachers accusingly. "Does this surprise any of you?"</p><p>The other teachers avoided her glare.</p><p>Rio looked over at A Class. "What about you guys, are you okay with that?" Her gaze flashed white with rage, making some of them flinch. "The systems so rigged you guys will stay on top no matter what!"</p><p>Kanada swallowed a bad taste in her mouth. "It's not..." She trailed off, scratching her arm nervously. "None of us wanted him to do that!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, you look<em> real</em> torn up about it." Yoshida rolled his eyes.</p><p>Ritsu sighed and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei sighed from her seat in the Staff room while an upset Koro-sensei faced the wall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You don't seem to understand, uh, Mr Karasuma?" the teacher replied less friendly. "This is a Prep school." The man was smiling on the other end. "Testing students on last-minute cramming is part of our policies." The scene changed to show the Principal teaching. "Why, the main campus students had the Principal himself take the stage and give a splendid lecture on the changes!"</b>
</p><p>A vein pulsed on Karasuma's forehead. "Of course he did."</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." She shrugged. "We underestimated him."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes narrowed. (Is there nothing that man won't do in the name of his own doctrine?) He ended the call. (They've put us in a fine spot.) He glanced over at Koro-sensei. (If he leaves E Class, we lose everything.)</b>
</p><p>"Not that the Principal cares of course!" Okano scowled, crossing her arms. "Because he cares more about his stupid school system to care about saving the world."</p><p>Ren grimaced scratching the back f his neck. "His priorities are a little twisted..."He winced when he saw Asana staring. "Um...I mean..."</p><p>Asano sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, you're not wrong," he replied stiffly. "The weak may need to be kept in their place, but I think going this far is a tad unnecessary."</p><p>Ren smiled apprehensively. "Yeah, it's a little too much... even if it is the End Class."</p><p>
  <b>Back in the classroom, everyone was silent, and the whole room was dim.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I take all responsibility," Koro-sensei said, subdued. "I seem to have underestimated the system at this school," he continued, his voice strained. "I can't bear to face you..."</b>
</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "No matter what the timeline, you're still as dramatic as ever."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I'm an emotional person!"</p><p>"More like a big baby." Karma stuck his tongue out.</p><p>
  <b>A knife nearly stabbed him in the back of the head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AH!" Koro-sensei barely dodged.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The knife hit the board and fell to the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You sure?" Karma spoke up cockily.</b>
</p><p>Karma grinned, waving his arms in the air. "And, no matter what the timeline, <em>I'm </em>still awesome."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly, feeling a laugh bubble in his chest.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Koro-sensei looked over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma walked towards him with his tens results in hand. "If you can't face us, you can't see us coming to kill you." He smirked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was red-faced. "Karma! I'm very depressed right now, and—!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, stop whining," Bitch-sensei smirked. "They're the ones who have it worse."</p><p>Koro-sensei cheeks flushed. "I'm not whining!"</p><p>
  <b>Karma tossed his result on the desk, halting the teacher's outburst.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh!" Koro-sensei nearly choked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma had gotten nearly 100% out of all of his tests.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!" Seo yelled, nearly choking on his own words.</p><p>Asano's eyes bulged. (How did he...?)</p><p>Karma grinned. "Well, well, <em>well!"</em></p><p>"Holy crap, Karma!" Hiroto clutched his head. "How did you even score that high?"</p><p>
  <b>'Ranked 4th in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Changing the questions didn't matter to me," Karma said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?!"</b>
</p><p>"How is he so smart?" Hokoma whispered in alarm.</p><p>"I don't know!" Haruhi whispered in horror.</p><p>
  <b>The whole class gathered around to see the results.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa!" Sugino exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"100 in math, no way!" Isogai gasped.</b>
</p><p>The others looked on in awe.</p><p>"Seriously how the hell!?" Rio blurted out. "You saw that question."</p><p>Karma wagged his finger, chuckled. "Oh, yee, of little faith!" A devilish smirk crept onto his face. "You think a couple of ugly questions can defeat me that easily?"</p><p>"B-but you barely study!?" Isogai exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>"With my grades, you taught more than you had to," Karma said, recalling Koro-sensei's frantic teaching.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just a little further! A tiny bit! Just a little more!" Koro-sensei had encouraged him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So I could handle the questions even if they'd changed their scope." Karma smiled crookedly.</b>
</p><p>"...Oh." Isogai's eyes widened in surprise. "So wait, you did study?"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Probably a little."</p><p>"A <em>little</em>?!" Araki exclaimed. "Is this guy for real?—wait, Koyama why are you on the floor?"</p><p>"He took my spot!" Koyama sulked on the floor, poking the ground like an upset child.</p><p>"...Oh, uh...sorry?" Araki said awkwardly, exchanging a shrug with Ren.</p><p>
  <b>"You're really great at this, Karma!" Koro-sensei had praised.</b>
</p><p>"I know, I'm pretty amazing aren't I?" Karma stretched and leaned back.</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement. "Don't let it go all to your head."</p><p>"I think it's too late for that," Kayano commented.</p><p>
  <b>"...Still, I won't be leaving," Karma added shrugging.</b>
</p><p>Otani frowned. "Uh, I don't think Mr Kensaku would be willing to take you back anyway since you trashed his office."</p><p>"You're damn right!" Kensaku remarked, shaking his head.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes and ignored them.</p><p>
  <b>"Assassination is way more fun than going back to my old class." Koro-sensei stared down at the test results. "So what's the plan? You gonna use out not all making it into the top 50 as an excuse to turn tail and run?" Karma taunted, grinning as he held up a knife. "You're just afraid of being killed, that's all!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A vein popped at the back of Koro-sensei's head.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, are you scared, sir?" Kataoka teased, laughing.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Of course not!"</p><p>"Then stop acting like a baby and cheer up." Rio smiled.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa's eyes widened briefly, but then he smiled fondly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The other students exchanged amused glances with each other, catching on to what Karma was doing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka nudged Hiroto who grinned. "Oh, is that it?" He stretched casually. "You were afraid?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You should have just told us!" Kataoka smiled.</b>
</p><p>"Ha! Riling you up is just too easy, sir." Fuwa laughed.</p><p>Koro-sensei crossed his tentacles and grumbled under his breath.</p><p>
  <b>"Right! Like 'I'm scared and want to run away!'" Sugino teased.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another vein pulsed on Koro-sensei's face until his whole body was bright red.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I am not running away!" he yelled, waving his tentacles.</b>
</p><p>All of E Class laughed.</p><p>Asami watched them curiously. "They can still laugh it off at the end of day..."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's weird," Otani commented.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh? Then what?" Karma asked innocently.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's anger faded as his smile returned back to normal. "We'll get revenge on them twofold in the end of term exams!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, yeah, good luck with that." Seo narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Naive idiots," Koyama hissed.</p><p>Karma overheard and smirked. "Aw! You still upset over future me stealing your spot?!"</p><p>Koyama blushed and sank into his seat.</p><p>The laughter from E Class grew.</p><p>"Nice one, Karma!" Okajima clutched his sides.</p><p>
  <b>The students burst out laughing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is no laughing matter!" Koro-sensei shouted. "Honestly!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was laughing harder. (We ran smack into a wall there with our midterm exams.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aren't you thoroughly disappointed?!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>Toka smiled widely. "Midterms are only two days away, we can still stop this from happening!"</p><p>"Yeah, the Principal won't know what hit him!" Hiroto grinned, punching the air.</p><p>Rio smiled brightly. "That'll show him!"</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed. (You're fools if you think that won't make things worse.)</p><p>
  <b>(A big thick wall surrounding the E Class.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma turned around and stuck his tongue out at Bitch-sensei and Karasuma who were watching from the crack in the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ready, now, after me: fight!" Koro-sensei chanted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(But inside, I was proud.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fight!" the class chorused.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Season 1 Episode 7: School Trip Time Pt 1 or better known as The Royal Beatdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 7: School Trip Time Pt 1 or better known as The Royal Beatdown</p><p>***</p><p>Nagisa's gaze shifted to the sink and then to Koro-sensei. (Attacking him during the viewing is the best time...) Koro-sensei was humming to himself while he ate another snack. (But, Ritsu did say we weren't allowed to disrupt.) Nagisa's brow furrowed, rubbing his chin.</p><p>
  <b>The main campus building as shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Nagisa, have you figured out everyone in your group yet?" Kataoka asked.</b>
</p><p>"If you need a distraction, I'm game," Karma smirked, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed further. "Huh?"</p><p>Karma grinned, sitting back in his chair properly. "You aren't exactly being subtle."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, glancing back at the bathtub sink. "I don't want to interrupt the viewing but we can't waste a good opportunity."</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa looked up from his bag. "My group?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"When you're all set, tell me— your class president—or Isogai, okay?" Kataoka smiled cheerfully and walked away.</b>
</p><p>"Just give me a signal," Karma replied, staring back at the screen. "We still have enough time."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano came over with a magazine in her hand. "Have you forgotten? Our class trip is next week!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Honestly! Who has a class trip this early in Year 3?" Koro-sensei fumed, walking over to them dressed in a geisha outfit. "I can't say I approve."</b>
</p><p>Many of the students started laughing.</p><p>"Seriously, where does this guy get his outfits?" Yanagi said, shaking his head.</p><p>Koro-sensei puffed out his chest. "Well, I always have been talented with a needle and thread!"</p><p>Asami narrowed her eyes briefly. "Oh, so you used to make your own clothes when you were human?" She smiled brightly. "You must have been really talented!"</p><p>"Oh, well, it was mostly mending when they got damaged!" Koro-sensei chuckled, blushing. "But I always favoured the more vintage suave style so—Hey, wait..." He paused and then grinned, laughing. "Ah, I see what you did there!"</p><p>Asami's lips thinned. "Did what?" she asked innocently.</p><p>"So you dressed like the 1920's?" Kanada arched an eyebrow.</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed a little too forced. "Nothing too elaborate!"</p><p>"What did you look like back then?" Another student blurted out.</p><p>Koro-sensei just hummed to himself and stuffed his mouth with more junk food, avoiding the question.</p><p>
  <b>"You're totally into it!" Hiroto yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"An apprentice geisha?!" Mimura exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima was sweating. "And, it looks good on him!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked bashful. "Oh, why thank you!"</p><p>Okajima groaned. "Don't be weird about it..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei quickly changed, blushing. "Saw right through me..." He scratched his head. "Yes, in fact, I can hardly wait to go on this trip with you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Kayano smiled nervously. (First exams, then a class trip) He thought. (Even an assassination classroom has a jam-packed schedule.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The intro started to play.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, can't we just let the intro play for once?" Kayano said before Ritsu could press skip. "We wanna talk about the last episode!"</p><p>Ritsu's face lit up. "That's a great idea!"</p><p>Nagisa saw Kayano shoot him a smirk. (Distraction. Right.)</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, and it wouldn't hurt to hear the song again."</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow, eyeing them questionably. "Huh..." Something seemed to click as his gaze shifted back to Ritsu. "...Fine, play it."</p><p>The Robot girl's face lit up. "Right away."</p><p>
  <b>Youthful... savageness!</b>
</p><p>(I guess it's now or never...) Nagisa smiled crookedly and gave a thumbs up to Karma.</p><p>Karma glanced at him from the corner of his eye and smirked, sitting up straight. His eyes scanned the room briefly until they landed on Asano and his gang.<br/><b>We only say it when we execute it</b><br/><b>It's cool that way, we know that</b></p><p>Karma held his head up high, heaving a loud sigh. "I'm not trying to be mean but, technically if you think about, Nagisa. A class kinda cheated."</p><p>Nagisa hid a smile and forced a frown. "Um, Karma-kun..."</p><p>Asano looked over sharply.</p><p>
  <b>(Searching for the target, we are savage)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Our feelings hesitate, but even if we hesitate we go forth</b>
</p><p>Karma sighed and lazily leaned back in his chair. "I mean, the principal had to sabotage the test just to give them a fighting chance, which is kind of funny when you think about."</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei chided, putting his snacks down.</p><p>"Shut your mouth, Akabane!" Seo snapped standing up.</p><p>Nagisa discreetly gestured to the others behind him.</p><p>
  <b>Let's put front our right hand and right feet together.</b>
</p><p>Karma smirked, kneeling on his chair. "What? We're all thinking it." His smirk grew. "And, who's to say the Principal hasn't done this before?"</p><p>Mimura, Isogai, and Okajima weaved through the chairs.</p><p>Karasuma saw them but tried to look oblivious.</p><p>Some of the students started murmuring.</p><p>
  <b>What is this, is the surge of irritation</b>
  <br/>
  <b>The proof of our existence?</b>
</p><p>Asano's eye twitched at the murmuring, standing up. "Are you really sad enough to try and make excuses for yourselves?" He nudged Seo out of the way. "Blaming others for your failures is pathetic."</p><p>Karma's eyes lit up, getting out of his chair.</p><p>
  <b>It increases as we look up at the moon</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Come on! Quickly let's start!</b>
</p><p>"What is he doing?" Hokoma whispered, exchanging a look with Otani and Asami.</p><p>"Karma, that's enough!" Koro-sensei tried to block him from walking over, but Karma just smiled and ducked out of his reach. "Karma!"</p><p><b>We didn't complete, so we can't complete</b><br/>"Chill out, teach!" Karma chuckled, watching Asano from the corner of his eye. "Besides, Asano-chan here wants to play."</p><p>Asano's eye twitched, gritting his teeth. "I suggest you sit down."</p><p>
  <b>We didn't complete, so we can't complete</b>
</p><p>Ritsu was about to pause the footage but stopped when she saw Mimura and Okajima near the bathtub. The corner of her lip curled upwards in amusement. <br/><b>I speak of the breakthrough quietly, but then I feel like screaming it</b></p><p>Karma stopped a fair distance away from the Five Virtuous, earning some wary looks from the other students<b>.</b> "Or what?"</p><p>Asano curled his hands into fists.</p><p>Seo glared, cracking his knuckles. "Say another word and you'll find out!"</p><p>
  <b>Since we didn't complete, we can't complete (If we try, we can do it)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We didn't complete, so we can't complete (Surely, we can do it)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei blew a whistle. "Time out!" he pushed himself in-between them, making Class A inch back. "Karma, that is enough!" He scowled at him. "Go back to your seat."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>It's easy to say "anyway", but</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I want to struggle now, I want to be bursting with energy with you</b>
</p><p>Karma smirked, tilting his head, half-turning away from him. "I don't know, sir. Being cramped in here has me all claustrophobic."</p><p>
  <b>Even if we get our butt beaten and we wan't to run</b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's uncool, so what shall we do?</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei placed his tentacles on his hips. "Go back to your seat."</p><p>"Sure, no problem." Karma smugly held his head high. "Just as soon as..." His green anti-sensei knife slid out from his sleeve. "...I finish up here."</p><p>He struck in a flash.</p><p>
  <b>(ASSAULT, if we have it, our fate will be transformed)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If we advance, we'll learn, and if we learn we'll change</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei dodged. "Oh, I see, draw me out in the open." His eyes flashed with amusement when karma went in for a second strike.</p><p>
  <b>Our awkward movements in time grow into our unique style</b>
</p><p>The students rushed out of their seats when Karma advanced towards Koro-sensei.</p><p>"Oh, sorry!" Koro-sensei struggled to avoid the mass of students, hopping on his tentacles.</p><p>
  <b>Why is it, I want to aim definitely</b>
  <br/>
  <b>The moment we're born</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Our consciousness tell us to be strong</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come on! Quickly burst!</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked over at the bathtub anxiously. (Come on...)</p><p>
  <b>If you want to shake it off, just shake it off</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you want to shake it off, just shake it off</b>
</p><p>Karma leapt on a chair and lunged at Koro-sensei.</p><p>Koro-sensei caught him with his tentacles. "Ah, ha!"</p><p>
  <b>In the scene, you see when you cross your limit, a wind of a different temperature blows</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If you want to shake it off, just shake it off (You can do it)</b>
</p><p>Oota frowned, out of his seat like the others. "Oh, come on, some of us are trying to listen to the song!"</p><p>Yanagi gave him a look. "Seriously?"</p><p>
  <b>If you wan't to shake it off, just shake it off (Everyone can do it)</b>
</p><p>Mimura peered out from his hiding place and gave a thumbs up.</p><p>Nagisa smiled, nodding to Kayano.</p><p>
  <b>It's easy to do it "tomorrow", but I'll try my best to rewrite it, so you try too</b>
</p><p>"Is that your best!?" Karma stabbed the tentacle wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "What's gotten—"</p><p>"Now!" Kayano rushed pointed at him.</p><p>
  <b>Quiet down, heartbeat (Wrong, we're savage)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>A dangerous start (Correct, we're savage)</b>
</p><p>Hinano, Rio, and Hiroto ran at the octopus with their knives in hand.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked around and pulled up his guard.</p><p>
  <b>The urgency that approaches my back</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We didn't complete, so we can't complete</b>
</p><p>Rio, Hinano, and Hiroto struck him from all side while Koro-sensei's tentacles dodged while also trying to hold onto Karma who was still trying to stab him.</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew. (Right where we want him.)</p><p>
  <b>If you want to shake it off, just shake it off</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We didn't complete, so we can't complete</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei blocked their attacks while keeping an eye on the other students. "Out of the way please!"</p><p>"Yes, everyone move!" Etsuki's brow scrunched up. "He might end up crushing a student!"</p><p>"I doubt it," Karasuma said, eyeing the scene intently. "Even when he's flustered he always puts the students' safety first."</p><p>
  <b>We didn't complete, so we can't complete</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I speak of the breakthrough quietly, but then I feel like screaming it</b>
</p><p>"NOW!" Nagisa yelled.</p><p>Okajima and Isogai lifted the large pipe they'd unscrewed from the makeshift sink/tub.</p><p>
  <b>Since we didn't complete, we can't complete (If we try, we can do it)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We didn't complete, so we can't complete (Surely, we can do it)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed. "What?"</p><p>Mimura turned on the water.</p><p>Hiroto stabbed his tentacle. "Gotcha!"</p><p>
  <b>It's easy to say "anyway", but</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap!" Asami cried when the water came in their direction.</p><p>The students screamed.<br/><b>I want to struggle now, I want to be bursting with energy with you</b><br/><b>But the youth goes to the future!</b></p><p>The water soaked nearly half the students before it hit Koro-sensei.</p><p>"What are they doing?" Seo shielded his face from the water.</p><p>"My eyes!" Koyama ducked behind his chair.</p><p>
  <b>Come on! Youthful savageness!</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei coughed and spluttered, releasing Karma as he jerked back, his tentacles already slipping o the soaked floor.</p><p>"Rinka, Chiba!" Nagisa called.</p><p>Rinka and Chiba leapt up from their chairs and opened fire.</p><p>Koro-sensei zoomed out of the way, dragging Rio and Hinano with him when he skidded across the slippery floor and fell.</p><p>"I got him!" Rio stabbed his tentacle.</p><p>"Not so fast!"Koro-sensei swished his remaining tentacles to create a windblast that knocked Hinano and Rio off of him.</p><p>"Damn it!" she slid across the floor, losing her knife when it fell from her hand.</p><p>"Get him while he's down!" Terasaka yelled, running towards him.</p><p>"YEAH, COME ON!"</p><p>"Get him!"</p><p>Koro-sensei's tentacles were swollen, but he was still fast enough to dodge the bullets.</p><p>Rinka jumped onto a chair and tried to blow his head off but he picked up a chair to block the pellet.</p><p>Oota was soaking wet like most of the other students who had been nearer the front. "Aw man, this is insane!"</p><p>"Tell me about it!" Yanagi looked on with wide eyes.</p><p>Hokoma tensed when she saw Rio's discarded knife nearby.</p><p>The E class students were all trying to attack at once.</p><p>Bitch-sensei grinned, withdrawing her knife. "Looks like it's a free for all!" she chimed, running to join while Karasuma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Think they can do it?" Asami covered her mouth in shock. "All at once?"</p><p>Hokoma picked up the knife and stared at it, and then back at E Class.</p><p>"Ah, that's it! Attacking me at once is a good idea..." He Koro-sensei expanded his form to the push his students back. "...But it also makes a bigger target board!"</p><p>Nagisa tried to get a strike in but missed. (Even with his tentacles swollen he's still too fast!)</p><p>Hokoma gripped the knife tight. "They need more numbers."</p><p>"What?" Otani frowned at her.</p><p>(I've never even punched someone, but...) Hokoma swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes. "We can't just stand here and let them do all the work!" she yelled, before she ran towards the Yellow Octopus.</p><p>"Hokoma!" Asami yelled, reaching out to grab her, but it was too late.</p><p>"Huh?" Rio and a few others looked up in surprise.</p><p>Hokoma raised the knife and tried to stab Koro-sensei, but missed and hit the wood.</p><p>Asami's eyes widened. "Hokoma..." She looked around but the students were just standing still from shock. "Should we...?"</p><p>Oota finally snapped. "This looks cool as hell!" he shouted, grinning as he punched the air. "Save some for me!" He ran towards the fray.</p><p>"OOTA!" Yanagi ran after him. "WHAT THE HELL?!"</p><p>Hatanaka looked around nervously before he smirked. "Hold down his tentacles!" He rushed towards the action. "I want that 10 billion too!"</p><p>"What?!" Asami's eyes bulged. "H-hey, wait for me!" She shouted, running after him.</p><p>"Don't leave me behind!" Otani's cheeks flushed, following her friends.</p><p>"What?" Nagisa's eyes widened.</p><p>Koro-sensei paused. "Huh?"</p><p>Takada and Tanaka exchanged a look. "We want that 10 billion!"</p><p>"Hold him down, Kumi!"</p><p>Adachi ran into the fray. "Move over!"</p><p>"Come on, Takada!"</p><p>"PIN HIM DOWN!"</p><p>"WHAT!" Koro-sensei baulked when he was suddenly ambushed by half of the third years.</p><p>A mix of 50 to 60 students from Class D to B had run over to assist.</p><p>"Huh..." Karasuma was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"What are they doing?!" Kensaku's eyes widened.</p><p>"Be careful, children!" Etsuki yelled.</p><p>Asano, like most of Class A, watched on in awe.</p><p>"W-what's happening?" Seo spluttered.</p><p>"Should we join in?" Ren looked around apprehensively.</p><p>A few of the Class A students edged forward.</p><p>Asano quickly regained his bearing and closed his mouth. "No!" he snapped, making a few of Class A flinch. "I already have a plan of attack."</p><p>"Yeah, but..." Ren raised an eyebrow at the swarm of students covering Koro-sensei. "Are you sure they'll be anything left...?"</p><p>Koro-sensei was sweating badly, on the border of panic.</p><p>Chiba shot one of his tentacles.</p><p>"ARGH!" Now he was panicking. "NO!"</p><p>Koro-sensei reformed his damaged tentacle and then used his three other tentacles to jump up—high enough to lift the students off the ground but not too high enough to cause any damage.</p><p>"AHH!"</p><p>The students tried to hang on but his yellow skin was too wet, most of them couldn't grip on.</p><p>Karma stabbed his knife into Koro-sensei' robes to try to hang on but their teacher spun around like a dryer, dropping them to the floor.</p><p>"Ow!" Bitch-sensei dropped her knife when she went skidding across the floor, landing on her face.</p><p>Koro-sensei rushed over to the stage, panting heavily. "Oh, boy, that was close..."</p><p>Oota frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "Aw, man..." His shoulders slumped. "Guess we screwed up...you okay, Yanagi?"</p><p>Yanagi was collapsed next to him, panting. "No!" he snapped, with bared teeth.</p><p>Hokoma hung her head, blushing with humiliation. "I'm such an idiot..."</p><p>Asami bit down on her tongue, they'd probably just made things worse. "I'm sorry we—"</p><p>"That was awesome!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Asami's brow furrowed, looking up.</p><p>E Class was already back on their feet; their uniforms wrinkled and soaking wet.</p><p>"Seriously when did you guys grow balls?" Terasaka laughed.</p><p>"Uh..." Oota exchanged a confused look with Yanagi. "What?"</p><p>"But, he's still alive!" Takada scowled, pointing at Koro-sensei on the stage. "Why are you...why are you smiling?"</p><p>Nearly all of E Class were grinning.</p><p>Rio smirked. "Meh, we didn't expect to succeed just like that." Her smirk grew. "But, we did expect to inflict some kind of damage—I mean, just look at him." She jerked her thumb at the worn out teacher. "He hasn't been this spooked since Okajima found his stash of Anime Girls Calenders."</p><p>"I WAS HOLDING THEM FOR A FRIEND!" Koro-sensei yelled, waving his tentacles frantically.</p><p>"Point is, you jerks helped us out." Rio folded her arms. "Guess you're not as useless as you make out.</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...Hey...WHO ARE YOU CALLING USELESS!" Tanaka shouted, stumbling to his feet.</p><p>"Yeah, you guys are the ones with weapons!" Takada nearly slipped when he tried to stand up.</p><p>"We had the hardest job!" Kumi scowled, crossing her arms. "And, we only did it for the yen."</p><p>"Pfft, who says we'd share?" Karma scoffed, smirking. "You guys are the rookies here."</p><p>"Excuse me!"</p><p>"Oh, please, if we had your training he'd be dead within the week!"</p><p>Terasaka grinned with bared teeth. "Oh, please, you twerps would call it quits on day two."</p><p>They all started bickering.</p><p>The corner of Hokoma's lips turned up, staring at the knife. "Hm..." She looked over at Rio, and swallowed a lump in her throat, walking over.</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow when she saw Hokoma approach. "Uh...hi?"</p><p>"Hi..." Hokoma replied nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Um...you dropped this..." She held out the anti-sensei knife.</p><p>"Oh..." Rio blinked in surprise, looking down at the knife. "Well..." She took back her knife and smiled faintly. "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem." Hokoma smiled anxiously, backing away slowly. "...Bye."</p><p>Rio's smile grew crooked. "You too."</p><p>Tsuchiya gaped at what she was seeing. "This is weird..."</p><p>"Uh..." Seo scratched his head. "Uh...Asano, what's happening?"</p><p>Asano stared at the students who had taken part in the attack and frowned. "...I...don't know..." he said slowly, without realising.</p><p>"What?" Ren and the others looked at him in alarm.</p><p>Asano tensed and quickly composed himself. "But, we're going to freeze if we don't get out of these wet clothes." He cleared his throat loudly. "Since Class E didn't take that into account when they executed their master plan!"</p><p>Nagisa's cheek flushed, smiling apologetically. "Sorry!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity."</p><p>"Besides!" Karma smiled widely, resting his arm on Nagisa's head. "A little water never hurt anyone—besides, Koro-sensei!"</p><p>Kayano laughed. "Yeah, talk about lame weaknesses."</p><p>Koro-sensei had been discreetly trying to squeeze the water out of his tentacles. "It's not lame!"</p><p>"Well, it's no kryptonite," Hiroto remarked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Machida smiled in amusement; mostly still dry since he was near the back. "We learned another weakness."</p><p>"Thanks to Nagisa," Rio chimed, nudging the Blue-haired boy.</p><p>Karasuma passed Bitch-sensei his jacket to cover her now wet clothes, catching her off guard. "Everyone should still dry off, though," he said firmly, standing up. "Are there any spare gym clothes around here?"</p><p>Coach Terai rubbed his chin. "There's a few spare costumes underneath and some lost property clothes, but that's it."</p><p>Karasuma hummed, looking over at Ritsu. "Do you have any towels?"</p><p>Ritsu smiled sheepishly. "Well...I couldn't get towels per say, but I have plenty of blankets!" She walked over to her ship.</p><p>"What about the water?" Hokoma lifted her wet shoe up.</p><p>There was a giant puddle on the mats, but it was leaking through the gaps onto the wood.</p><p>"There's mops and buckets backstage," Etsuki replied, standing up.</p><p>"Koro-sensei could always soak it up," Sugaya remarked cheekily.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Ha!Ha! Very funny!" He shook himself dry, spraying them with splashes of water.</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>Most the students shielded their faces.</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned teasingly and stuck himself onto the ceiling. "There, all dry!" He scurried onto the wall. "I can always create enough wind to dry you all off, so the spare clothes won't be necessary, BUT the water will need to be mopped up, so we all better get to work!"</p><p>A few students groaned.</p><p>"I'll get the bucket..." Coach Terai sighed, standing up.</p><p>***</p><p>Ren tried to fix his floppy hair. "He messed up my hair!" He grimaced, sitting down next to his friends after everything had been cleaned up.</p><p>Asano frowned, crossing his arms. "He used his tentacles to air-dry your hair, what were expecting, a full salon treatment?"</p><p>Ren scowled, flattening his finger over his face. "He's meant to be a good groomer...."</p><p>"Yeah, well, maybe he ran out of Gel." Koyama rolled his eyes.</p><p>Araki's fussed with his trousers. "My underwear still feels wet..."</p><p>"Is everyone sat down?" Ritsu asked, folding the blankets into a pile on the edge of the stage.</p><p>The water had been all mopped and dried away, with the sink repaired as well.</p><p>Koro-sensei was sitting back down, eating an apple Hinano had handed over once he'd guilt-tripped her.</p><p>Ritsu surveyed them all. "As great as that teamwork was, I'll have to ask you keep things are a little more reserved until after the next couple of episodes....is everyone alright with that?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei wrinkled her nose. "I'm not making any promises," she mumbled, with Karasuma's jacket draped over her shoulders.</p><p>"Will you give me my jacket back?" he said dryly.</p><p>Her were white with outrage. "Where are your manners?!"</p><p>He crossed his arms stubbornly. "You don't need it anymore."</p><p>"You gave it to me!" she snapped.</p><p>"I was being polite."</p><p>Ritsu arched an eyebrow at them before she shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." She played the episode.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the students sitting outside while Karasuma oversaw their class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"As you know, next week is our two-night school trip to Kyoto," Karasuma announced. "Not to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but you're still on duty."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You mean we can assassinate him there?" Okano asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Precisely," he replied.</b>
</p><p>"Hm, we would have a lot more space," Sugino said.</p><p>"And, it'd be easier to do surprise attacks," Kataoka commented.</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed to show Koro-sensei dangling gleefully off a building to get a better view.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kyoto is far larger and more complex than this school," Karasuma continued. As Koro-sensei was shown eating while he stood on a roof. "And, you'll be moving in groups that you'll be following." In the background a trained sniper had his eyes locked on Koro-sensei. "It's an ideal location for snipers. The government has already arranged for sharpshooters to join you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class looked on in excitement.</b>
</p><p>Fuwa frowned. "It's a little annoying someone else gets to kill him, though..."</p><p>"Yeah, it would be a little disappointing," Toka agreed, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>"If they succeed they'll share the ten billion yen with you, based on the degree of their contribution," Karasuma said. "Be sure to pick assassination friendly tour routes."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir!" the class chorused.</b>
</p><p>"It does sound pretty fun," Hokoma smiled faintly.</p><p>Haruhi scoffed, crossing her arms. "If you love it so much why don't you join them?"</p><p>Hokoma tensed. "Um..."</p><p>Asami frowned. "What's your deal, Haruhi?" she argued, narrowing her gaze. "You don't have to be all mean about it."</p><p>"Yeah," Hatanaka's brow furrowed, leaning over his chair. "Class E gets to do pretty cool stuff."</p><p>Haruhi scowled, with flushed cheeks. "I...whatever!" She sunk down in her seat.</p><p>Hokoma smiled. "Thanks..."</p><p>Asami smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>
  <b>A little while later the students were back in class chatting with each other</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"School trip groups, huh?" Nagisa was looking at a map of Kyoto, while Sugino and Kayano stood next to him. "Hey, Karma? Want to be in our group?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma glanced up and smiled. "Yeah, okay."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino looked nervous. "You sure about that, Karma?" he said as the redhead walked over.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Karma raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound happy about it, Sugino-kun?" He looked over his shoulder and smirked.</p><p>Sugino blushed, squirming in his seat. "Oh, it's not like that!" he said quickly, giving a strained laugh. "I'm sure future me is just...not....saying it right."</p><p>
  <b>"You won't be picking fights and getting in trouble, right?"</b>
</p><p>Karma chuckled. "Oh, so that's what you're worried about."</p><p>Sugino rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanna stay out of trouble."</p><p>"I don't blame him," Seo muttered, glaring at Karma. "Can you imagine having to be in the same group as him?"</p><p>Asano grimaced. "Unfortunately yes."</p><p>
  <b>"No sweat." Karma smiled. He flashed a photo of two beaten up high schoolers. "When I fight offsite, I make sure to silence my witnesses, the whole thing stays hush-hush." He grinned devilishly with a sinister edge to his aura.</b>
</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei chastised while a few others laughed.</p><p>Sugino buried his face in his hand. "Yeah, see, that would be a problem."</p><p>Karma sniggered. "Aw, don't be like that, Sugino!" He smiled crookedly, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure future me will be on his very <em>best</em> behaviour."</p><p>Sugino didn't look convinced.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino was horrified and quickly whispered to a relaxed Nagisa, "C'mon! We can't let him in our group!"</b>
</p><p>"Sugino!" Kataoka chided lightly, with a small smile.</p><p>"Can you blame me?!" Sugino exclaimed, sweating.</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement. "You really do love winding people up," he remarked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Karma sat back down properly and grinned wolfishly. "It's my favourite pass time."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa hummed. "But we are old friends..."</b>
</p><p>Kanada frowned. "Were they?"</p><p>Tsuchiya shrugged, examining her nails. "Yeah, I think I saw them hang out a few time in the Second year."</p><p>"Huh..." Kanada looked over at the pair. "It's kind of weird though since they act so different."</p><p>A guy behind her leaned over. "Yeah, but we all saw Shiota go crazy a few episodes ago. They're both kind of shady."</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly Karma butt in, smiling still. "Where's our fourth? Kayano, Nagisa, Sugino, and...?"</b>
</p><p>Sugaya laughed. "He probably heard the whole thing."</p><p>Sugino sighed, sinking into his chair. "I wouldn't be surprised..."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano yanked Okuda into view. "Oh, I Invited Okuda!"</b>
</p><p>Fuwa chuckled. "Did she have much of a choice?"</p><p>
  <b>"We need six. Shouldn't our last member be a girl?" Karma proposed breezily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino grinned. "I knew this time would come. I asked her a long time ago:" Kanzaki suddenly appeared in the centre of the group. "How 'bout class idol, Kanzaki?"</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki, who was sitting next to him, smiled. "Oh, so that's what you wanted to ask me."</p><p>Sugino's cheeks flushed when he glanced at her. "Oh, yeah, I was going to ask after assembly...well, before all this..."</p><p>She smiled warmly. "Sounds good to me."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano gasped. "Oh, no objections here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki smiled warmly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Kanzaki doesn't stand out, but she's popular with all of us.) Nagisa narrated. (No one would mind being in the same group with her.)</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki blushed. "Thank you, Nagisa..."</p><p>Nagisa chuckled nervously. "Heh. No problem."</p><p>Ren rubbed his chin. "She is a true beauty...."</p><p>Asano sighed I exasperation. "Please, <em>just don't</em>."</p><p>"Huh?" Ren frowned. "Don't what."</p><p>Asano eyed him irritably. "You can't just flirt with every single girl in this school."</p><p>Seo scowled. "Yeah, being a man-whore isn't going to earn you any respect."</p><p>Ren blanched. "M-man-whore?!"</p><p>
  <b>She bowed respectfully. "Thanks for having me, Nagisa."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa blushed. "Yeah, sure."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa blushed in real life, earning a nudge from Karma.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, now to figure out where we're going to go!" Kayano said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei watched them from the sidelines.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, where should we start?" Karma replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei smirked. "What </b>
  <b>
    <em>children,</em>
  </b>
  <b> a school trip, is too little, too late to someone like me." She flipped her hair back. "Who's been all over the world."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, no one was asking you," Rio remarked dryly, folding her arms.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "I'm just stating facts!"</p><p>
  <b>"Then stay home, Professor Bitch," Hiroto remarked curtly.</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's scowl deepened. "Damn, brats."</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Her smirk vanished.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Keep the garden watered, 'kay?" Okano commented.</b>
</p><p>"Ha! Nice one!" Fuwa reached behind and gave Okano a high five.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei blanched at their dismissive remarks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, where should we go on Day 2?" Okano asked, returning to her conversation with her group.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Maybe start in Higashiyama?" Kataoka suggested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei's gaze narrowed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Think how assassination would fit in," Hiroto said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But, this route is more fun!" Okano argued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the—?" Bitch-sensei yelled, pointing her gun at them. "Don't you leave me out of your exciting plans!"</b>
</p><p>"What the hell!" Fuwa jerked back in alarm.</p><p>"What in the world are you doing?" Etsuki looked at her in alarm.</p><p>"Jelavic." Karasuma reprimanded, shooting her a look.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "It's rude to ignore people!"</p><p>"That doesn't mean you can go all psycho on us for no reason!" Okano argued.</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Hiroto reeled back. "Look do you want to come or don't you?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"SHUT UP! I suppose I have no choice but to go along!" she screeched.</b>
</p><p>"For Pete's sake, make up your mind." Rio shook her head.</p><p>
  <b>The screeching stopped when Koro-sensei walked into the room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" The class looked up in confusion.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was balancing a heavy load of red book in his tentacles.</b>
</p><p>Machida's brow rose. "Um, that looks like <em>a lot</em> of reading..."</p><p>
  <b>"One for each of you!" he announced brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What are they?" Isogai asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"School trip guidebooks!" Koro-sensei answered, and then distributed them all into each students' arms.</b>
</p><p>E Class groaned.</p><p>"Sir, just <em>why?!"</em> Kayano shook her head.</p><p>"It's useful reading!" Koro-sensei said firmly."No doubt future me has gone over every detail to make sure the trip's a maximum success."</p><p>"That's what we're afraid of..." Sugaya sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>"They're practically dictionaries!" Hiroto complained, holding one up like it was a brick.</b>
</p><p>"Couldn't you make them lighter?" Nagisa's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Convenience must be sacrificed for the sake of detail, I'm afraid!" Koro-sensei grinned smugly. "Besides, I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see just how useful they are."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei flipped through the manuals. "Every sightseeing spot illustrated, the top 100 souvenirs!" he told them gleefully. "And, travel self-defence how-to's from square one to practical; use! I stayed up all last night making them!" He laughed. "This first edition comes with a papercraft model of Kinkakuji!" He held up the detailed model.</b>
</p><p>Okuda smiled feebly. "Well, it's nice that you go to all this trouble for us."</p><p>"Yeah, it is pretty nice of you," Kayano said.</p><p>Koro-sensei gushed. "Only the best for my students!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly.(He does always go the extra mile for us.)</p><p>
  <b>"Just how psyched are you for this!" Hiroto exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(3-E is the assassination classroom.) All of Nagisa's group were gathered around a table laughing and talking excitedly.</b>
</p><p>Rio grinned. "Assassination Classroom, I like the sound of that."</p><p>"It should be our official codename!" Hinano chimed.</p><p>"It sounds way better than End Class," Toka commented, smiling.</p><p>"It is kinda cool," Oota muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "It might suit them better than, you know..."</p><p>Yanagi's brow furrowed, shrugging. "...I guess."</p><p>
  <b>(Even I was psyched for this class trip, which would make our days even more jam-packed than usual.) Nagisa grinned brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On the day of the trip, the students boarded the train at the station.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class E watched the other students board first class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa..." Sugaya smiled nervously. "The A through D classes are riding first class."</b>
</p><p>"Of course." Hara sighed. "They can't give us a break can they?"</p><p>Rinka smiled sympathetically. "They have to boost their confidence somehow."</p><p>
  <b>Rio sighed. "We're the only ones in coach. Like always."</b>
</p><p>Asami bit down on her tongue, staring anywhere but E Class.</p><p>"...It isn't fair," Hokoma muttered, a sinking feeling in her stomach.</p><p>Otani crossed her arms. "I don't like feeling like this..."</p><p>"Huh?" Asami looked at her questionably.</p><p>Otani blushed, avoiding eye contact. "I don't know...it's just...they already got beaten at Mid-terms." She shrugged. "The Principal doesn't need to rub it in..."</p><p>
  <b>Kensaku overheard them and smirked smugly. "Those are the rules at our school and they were explained when you came here," he reminded them vindictively.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, actually I'm pretty sure that induction was pretty vague on the whole thing!" Okano objected, scowling. "E Class is nothing like how it was described in the induction pamphlet!"</p><p>"Yeah, my parents barely knew what E Class was when they visited the school," Kimura's face scrunched up. "You guys sugar coated the whole thing."</p><p>Etsuki winced, looking away guiltily while Kensaku grimaced.</p><p>"The basic outline was there!" Kensaku tried to argue.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "You do make a good point, Mr Kensaku..." he said, earning some alarmed looks. "You see, students, a good lesson of deception comes from omitting the truth and sweeping the evidence under the rug!" he told them brightly.</p><p>"T-that's not what I meant!" Kensaku spluttered.</p><p>Koro-sensei kept smiling. "It's a basic guide to scamming even the shrewdest of targets!"</p><p>E Class smiled in amusement.</p><p>Kensaku gritted his teeth, glaring at Koro-sensei.</p><p>
  <b>Takada smiled nastily, poking his head out. "Students with exceptional grades get priority use of school funds!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka munched loudly on a snack. "Oh, dear—is that the stench of poverty I smell?"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, please, just stop..." Kumi rolled her eyes.</p><p>Karma buried his face in his hand. "These two are too pathetic to even get angry about anymore."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "That's why it's a lot easier to just ignore them."</p><p>
  <b>"Do pardon me," Bitch-sensei called, gaining the Teacher and boys' attention.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A close up of her cleavage was shown, as Bitch-sensei swaggered in looking more glamorous than usual.</b>
</p><p>"Holy crap!"</p><p>Many of the students were choking.</p><p>"And, queue nosebleed." Fuwa clicked her fingers.</p><p>Kensaku covered his face from the screen for the sake of his own dignity. (This woman is unbelievable.)</p><p>Etsuki pinched the bridge of his nose. (Why....just....why?)</p><p>
  <b>"Greeting, students," she said coyly.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his palm. "Why do you do this?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed, smirking slyly. "What? Can't a girl have a little fun?"</p><p>
  <b>"Professor Bitch, what's with the Hollywood starlet look?" Hiroto asked while he and the rest of E Class remained unfazed by her glamour.</b>
</p><p>"How can you guys do anything around here?" Hatanaka asked, unable to tear his eyes from the screen.</p><p>Okajima shrugged. "You get used to it."</p><p>"Especially when her cleavage is in your face every day," Mimura commented.</p><p>
  <b>She chuckled loftily, removing her sunglasses. "It's a given for any assassination who uses her womanly wiles." She lifted her chin up proudly. "A good woman doesn't neglect fashion just because she's travelling."</b>
</p><p>"I can agree with that..." Takada sighed wishfully. "She has the body of a goddess."</p><p>A few girls near them rolled their eyes. "Oh, please..."</p><p>
  <b>"You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change," Karasuma ordered sternly, making her pause. "That's not what a teacher chaperone looks like."</b>
</p><p>"Ha! He looks pissed," Yoshida sniggered, shaking his head.</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned, sinking into her seat. "Why do you always have to spoil a good time?"</p><p>A vein pulsed on Karasuma's forehead. "Because someone around here has to act like a competent adult."</p><p>"Excuse me!" Bitch-sensei snapped. "How dare you!"</p><p>"I resent that!" Koro-sensei objected, huffing. "I'm perfectly competent!"</p><p>"Of course you are," Karasuma replied dryly.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei scoffed. "Don't be so strict, Karasuma!" She smirked. "These brats are going on a grown-up trip—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's face darkened. "Take it off. Now."</b>
</p><p>"Ah!" Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei jerked back in fear.</p><p>"No need to get all pissy about it!" she snapped.</p><p>Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei's smirk vanished, choking on her own words.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to her sulking in a seat in the coach, wearing a conservative pink jacket and black yoga pants.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, who's chaperoning who?" Kataoka whispered to Isogai.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed while Bitch-sensei sulked in her seat.</p><p>
  <b>"Guess she's a little disconnected from regular people, seeing how she's only ever killed rich guys before," Isogai said warily.</b>
</p><p>"What!" Bitch-sensei blushed. "No, I'm not!"</p><p>"...Do you even know how to use a washer and dryer?" Okana remarked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei froze. "I...of course...I do..." She looked around shiftily. "I just have people for that since I'm so busy!"</p><p>"Uh, huh. <em>Sure</em>." Rio cocked an eyebrow. "You too busy to busy to do your own food shopping too?"</p><p>She scowled, crossing her arms. "Why bother when I can order it online? Practicality, people!"</p><p>The students and teachers heaved a deep sigh.</p><p>
  <b>The train sped along the tracks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, so if we corner him there..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai and his group were whispering about their plans.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto and his group were playing a board game.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Woo-hoo!" The Road to Riches!" he shouted, while Rio made a noise of outrage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura was showing his group his video camera. "I'll edit it up later."</b>
</p><p>"...They really do all get along," Otani muttered, frowning.</p><p>Asami frowned, thinking back to their last school trip. (Barely anyone cuts loose like that during the train ride on trips...)</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, cool!" Sugaya grinned while Chiba polished his sniper lens.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka's group was silent with most of them just reading.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and his group were busy looking over at the others.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino frowned. "The train left the station... but where's Koro-sensei?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They jumped back when they say his bright yellow face smashed against the window.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma groaned. "What part of inconspicuous do you <em>not</em> understand!?"</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "What? It's not my fault you leave me behind."</p><p>"You're not a child!" Karasuma reprimanded, glaring.</p><p>"Uh, you sure about that?" Kensaku muttered, rolling his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"Why are you stuck to the window, Koro-sensei!?" Nagisa snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, I was buying snacks in the station and was late boarding," Koro-sensei explained. "So I'll tag along like this till the next station." He suddenly appeared more transparent. "Oh, and don't worry this camouflage just makes it look like my clothes and luggage are stuck onto the train."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. "Why do I bother...?"</p><p>Koro-sensei patted him on the back. "Aw, don't worry, Karasuma. It'll all work out."</p><p>Bitch-sensei patted him touched his shoulder, smiling benignly. "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have such high expectations."</p><p>Karasuma's eye twitched, looking up darkly. "Did I ask for your sympathy?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei tensed and hastily backed off.</p><p>
  <b>"That's not normal in the slightest!" Nagisa chastised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later on, Koro-sensei was safely inside the coach with them. His large green bag taking up a whole seat.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma bit down hard on his tongue. (...I need a break.)</p><p>"Ha! Yeah<em>, real</em> subtle, sir!" Fuwa giggled, making Koro-sensei blush.</p><p>
  <b>"It sure is tiring, trying not to stand out while travelling." Koro-sensei was back in his disguise while he wiped the sweat from his brow.</b>
</p><p>"I guess it is difficult for you," Isogai smiled sympathetically. "But, you do a decent job most of the time."</p><p>"Yeah, when your nose doesn't fall off," Hiroto commented.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima's brow furrowed. "Then don't bring such an enormous suitcase."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You already stand out enough," Hinano said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio smiled. "Isn't is iffy, a state secret being so obvious out in public?"</b>
</p><p>"I still can't get over the fact we didn't see through his disguise..." Yanagi sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Well, to be fair, the brain tends to reject the impossible," Oota argued, shrugging. "Like the whole Clark Kent is Superman thing."</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Koro-sensei blanched, making his nose fall off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And close up, that disguise won't fool anyone," Rio continued.</b>
</p><p>"Especially the arms." Kanada wrinkled her nose.</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya was filing down a fake nose when he overheard them. "Koro-sensei!" He looked over. "Here!" He tossed the nose at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hastily caught it. A newly shaped nose in his hand.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, thank you!" Koro-sensei's smile grew brighter.</p><p>Sugaya smiled. "Don't sweat it." Then he hummed. "Actually, if you want, I could make you a spare nose now..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small carving knife and hardened clay.</p><p>"Wait, why do you have that?" Sugino asked in surprise.</p><p>Sugaya grinned. "I always carry a few art supplies with me when we have assemblies, just in case things get boring." He started to craft the nose while Koro-sensei hovered by in excitement.</p><p>
  <b>"First we'll fix that droopy nose of yours," Sugaya said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow!" Koro-sensei tried it on. "What a fantastic fit!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I carved it so it'll fit the roundness of your face." Sugaya smiled, flipping his filer in his hand. "Making stuff like that is a speciality of mine."</b>
</p><p>"He does seem pretty good," Tsuchiya mumbled, straining her neck to look over at E Class.</p><p>Seo scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "Well, he has to be good at something."</p><p>
  <b>"That's amazing, Sugaya!" Isogai praised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled, pausing from his groups game of cards. "Crazy how something so small makes him look so much more natural."</b>
</p><p>Sugaya chewed his tongue as he finished up carving. "It's not perfect, but it should do the trick." He tossed the nose over his shoulder, which Koro-sensei caught.</p><p>"Ah, wonderful!" Koro-sensei bounced up and down, placing the nose on. "I'll make sure to wear it to the supermarket on my next errand."</p><p>
  <b>"You always see new sides of people when you travel together," Kayano commented, beaming.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa nodded, placing his card down. "Yeah, and depending on how this trip turns out..." While Kanzaki was playing Sugino watched her warmly with slightly pink cheeks."Who knows what true colours will be revealed?"</b>
</p><p>Muramatsu gave a wolf whistle.</p><p>Sugino tensed, keeping his gaze to the ground. (Crap! Why do I have to be so obvious!?) He shut his eyes. (I can't even look at her right now!)</p><p>Kanzaki eyed him in amusement, smiling warmly. (He gets all worked up over the smallest things...)</p><p>"He's being pretty obvious." Ren chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "The guy just needs to play it cool. Like me."</p><p>The corner of Asano's lips twitched upwards. "Yes, because we all know how subtle you are, Ren."</p><p>"Exact—" Ren paused, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, wait..."</p><p>
  <b>"Hey?" Kanzaki looked up. Sugino quickly looked away. "I'm going on a drink run. Who wants what?"</b>
</p><p>Sugaya and a few of the other guys laughed. "Just relax." He nudged Sugino teasingly. "It's not the end of the world."</p><p>Sugino opened his eyes and sighed. "Easy for you to say..."</p><p>"It's okay, Sugino," Kanzaki said.</p><p>He stiffened. "Um!"</p><p>She smiled, shrugging. "It's all fine, don't worry about it."</p><p>Sugino's eyes widened, flushing. "Oh...thanks..." A small smile slipped onto his face.</p><p>
  <b>Okuda raised her hand. "Oh, I'll come, too!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Me too!" Kayano stood up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The three girls smiled at each other as they exited their coach.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then a larger boy shoved into Kanzaki.</b>
</p><p>Sugino's brow furrowed. "Huh?"</p><p>
  <b>"Ow!" She flinched back. "O-oh, excuse me," she apologised feebly, keeping her head down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The older boy, Ryuki, watched them go, sneering.</b>
</p><p>"That was rude." Kayano frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, what's his deal?" Rio said, huffing.</p><p>
  <b>"What school are they from?" His friends came out from the shadows.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Probably Kunugigaoka."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The boy with a fuzz on his upper lip smiled smarmily. "Wow, so a whole bunch of super-smart lads and ladies, eh?"</b>
</p><p>"Aren't those high school students?" Isogai said, frowning. "I swear I've seen those uniforms before."</p><p>Kanzaki shifted uncomfortably. "They seem a little strange...."</p><p>"And rude." Okano crossed her arms, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>A big with a big nose smirked. "But that one didn't seem too special, did she?" You still see Kanzaki through the window.</b>
</p><p>Sugino narrowed his eyes. (Leave her alone.)</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki who had bumped into Kanzaki held up her school trip itinerary. "Say...how about we teach 'em a lesson in Kyoto?"</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki's eyes widened. "Oh, no..."</p><p>"Okay, that doesn't sound good," Hiroto said apprehensively.</p><p>"Yeah, these guys look like creeps!" Toka's brow knitted in worry.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed hesitantly. "They don't seem friendly..."</p><p>Kanzaki curled her hands into fists. "If I made an itinerary then it'll probably have our assassination route planned out..."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Which means they could track us."</p><p>
  <b>The train sped along the tracks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class A and D had arrived at their luxury hotel in Kyoto.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class E arrived at a Traditional Inn.</b>
</p><p>Fuwa sighed, slumping in her seat. "At least it isn't a hostel..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was practically melting on the couch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So he gets all sick and groggy on bullet trains and buses," Mimura commented, while Nagisa wrote it down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei's weak point #8: Prone to motion sickness.'</b>
</p><p>"Good to know." Machida and lots of others quickly wrote that down.</p><p>Ren scowled, looking in his pockets for any loose paper. "Damn. Do any of you guys—?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"All my paper got wet," Araki replied, shrugging. "Sorry."</p><p>
  <b>"Are you all right?" Okano tried to stab him while he was weak. "Why don't you lie down in your room?"</b>
</p><p>"She says as she tries to stab him," Yanagi remarked dryly, making Oota and a few others laugh.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei shifted blurrily to avoid her and Isogai and Kataoka's stabbing. "No need to worry," he replied wearily. "I'll just pop back to Tokyo."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Okano and the others paused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I forgot my pillow," Koro-sensei replied.</b>
</p><p>"Seriously!?" Hiroto face-palmed. "You can memorise an entire syllabus but you can't remember you pillow?"</p><p>"I get forgetful when I'm in a rush!" Koro-sensei fretted. "Especially when there's so much to remember to pack!"</p><p>
  <b>"All that luggage and you still forgot something?!" Mimura snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei's weak point #9: Can't sleep without his own pillow.'</b>
</p><p>Machida rolled his eyes. "Okay, now you're just fishing for stuff."</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki was anxiously searching through her bag.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, Kanzaki? Did you find the itinerary?" Kayano asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No..." Kanzaki shook her head.</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki sighed, rubbing her arm self-consciously. "I hope this doesn't turn out really bad."</p><p>"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Hinano tried to reassure. "Besides none of this stuff has actually happened."</p><p>"Exactly!" Sugino smiled. "Everything will be fine, Kanzaki."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled unsurely. "Of course..."</p><p>
  <b>"You're so earnest, Kanzaki. I admire your putting that itinerary together all by yourself," Koro-sensei praised tiredly, while he dodged the knife attacks. "But never fear. As long as you have one of my handmade guidebooks, everything will be fine."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto and Okajima grimaced. "But we wrote up an itinerary because we didn't want to lug those around!"</b>
</p><p>"That's pretty practical, actually," Jida said, shrugging. "I mean, who actually wants to lug around a huge book on a school trip?"</p><p>"Exactly!" Hiroto shook his head. "Practicality, sir!"</p><p>Koro-sensei crossed his tentacles and muttered sulkily under his breath.</p><p>
  <b>"I know I put it in my bag..." Kanzaki's brow creased. "Did I drop it somewhere?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Over at a rundown hotel called Hotel Nightmare...</b>
</p><p>"Actually, let's be thankful we don't get shoved in that place..." Fuwa grimaced.</p><p>
  <b>A group of delinquent high school boys were lounging around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, and tomorrow's a free-study period day in Kyoto," a teacher tried to speak above the noise. "Shut up and listen! Just behave until this school trip's over, okay?"</b>
</p><p>"Pathetic," Asano sneered, wrinkling his nose.</p><p>Koyama cringed. "Why did they have to go on a school trip the same time as us?"</p><p>"It's not like their teacher can even control them," Ren remarked, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh..." Ryuki was reading her itinerary. "No way will those brats be doing all this tomorrow..."</b>
</p><p>Asami shivered. "Something wrong with this guy."</p><p>"He's such a creep!" Otani grimaced.</p><p>Kanzaki gripped the end of her skirt tight. (This keeps getting worse.)</p><p>Sugino fidgeted with his hands anxiously. (Please don't let this turn out bad...)</p><p>"Oh, don't worry!" Koro-sensei reassured them brightly. "I'm sure the guidebooks I made already have prepared for a situation like this!"</p><p>Tsuchiya shot him an off look. "You prepared for the possibility a bunch of creeps would get an itinerary and stalk Class E?"</p><p>"Well, probably not that<em> exact</em> scenario." Koro-sensei chuckled. "But something similar, no doubt."</p><p>Araki smiled slightly in amusement. "You know, I'm actually inclined to believe him considering how super prepared he always is."</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the students in the city.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino lowered his map. "Nagisa, this might be a good assassination spot."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A tall building with plenty of windows was shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can the snipers see it?" Nagisa asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A busy bridge running over a river was shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is one weird school trip," Okuda commented.</b>
</p><p>"Our whole lives are weird," Kimura commented. "Which is awesome and then kind of not at the same time."</p><p>"Yeah, it can get overwhelming sometimes." Sugaya shrugged. "Especially when we can't be sure if a full shoot out's gonna happen out of nowhere."</p><p>
  <b>"You bet it is, but it's fun," Nagisa replied.</b>
</p><p>Hokoma smiled faintly. (Yeah, it does seem fun.)</p><p>
  <b>"We're here in Kyoto and all—I want green tea warabimochi dumplings!" Kayano exclaimed, making Nagisa chuckle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then why don't we put some poison in them?" Okuda suggested lightly.</b>
</p><p>"Okuda!" Kayano scowled. "You can't spoil perfectly good dumplings!"</p><p>Okuda smiled apologetically. "Sorry! But, the poison would just be for Koro-sensei."</p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow. "That girl is weird..." He scratched his head. "Which you wouldn't think at first because she looks pretty innocent at first."</p><p>"Yeah, but so did Shiota, and look how crazy he got," Araki pointed out.</p><p>Asano hummed. (And, trying to get a read on him is harder than I expected...)</p><p>
  <b>Kayano jerked back. "What for?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei has a major sweet tooth," Okuda said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled crookedly. "Nice. Poison him with famous local treats."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano was horrified. "What a waste of good dumpling!"</b>
</p><p>"Ha! You never change, Kayano," Rio teased, smiling.</p><p>Kayano grinned. "What? There's nothing wrong with being a<em> little</em> predictable."</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki tapped her chin. "If only there was a poison that actually worked on him..."</b>
</p><p>Asano rubbed his chin. (If the pellets could be melted down, that might be enough to kill him.) He looked over at the Time Machine in the corner and then at Koro-sensei. (But how to be subtle about it?)</p><p>
  <b>Sugino sighed, stretching. "Y'know, I wanted to forget about assassination on this trip." A shrine and garden were shown. "I mean, look at these sights." Then the bridge with an elaborate long archway was shown. "What does any of this have to do with assassination?"</b>
</p><p>"Well, Kyoto is known for its <em>many</em> assassinations," Machida said dryly, raising an eyebrow. "So on a hunch, I think we can make an educated guess."</p><p>A few nearby students laughed.</p><p>Sugino's cheeks flushed. "Alright! My bad..."</p><p>
  <b>"You'd be surprised, "Nagisa replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later the others stopped off at Inoshikacho Sushi-Go-Round.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a stone tablet resting on the wall that read. 'Here marks where Ryoma Sakamoto and Shintaro Nakaoka met with disaster.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ryoma Sakamoto... You mean—" Kanzaki broke off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh yeah," Karma said. "This is where Omiya was, the inn where Sakamoto was assassinated in 1867."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, who chose to have the school trip in Kyoto?" Fuwa asked, frowning.</p><p>"It won the vote in the last student council meeting," Isogai explained. "All five class representatives had to choose from three other possible locations and then submit the results to the Dean."</p><p>"Oh. It just seems weird that it's linked to assassination," Fuwa replied.</p><p>Asano's brow knitted. "Kyoto was chosen because it is a popular tourist attraction with a rich history, so the assassination element linked to your class is just a coincidence."</p><p>"Plus it isn't that weird of a coincidence if you consider our countries history." Ren shrugged, smoothing his hair back.</p><p>
  <b>A shadow of a man cut down another.</b>
</p><p>Sugino's eyes narrowed. (Damn it.)</p><p>
  <b>"And walk a little further you'll be at Honnoji Temple," Nagisa said, holding a large old book in his hands. "Though, it's location's shifted a little over time."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, right!" Kayano smiled. "Nobunaga Oda' death was a kind of assassination, too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In just this one kilometre, some big-name assassinations went down," Nagisa said enthusiastically. "This city's always been the heart of Japan, well, it's also the mecca of assassinations."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I get it," Sugino replied brightly, walking across the bridge with the others. "Now that you mention it, this is turnin' out to be a real assassination vacation."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked up at the sky. (All those targets were people who had a huge effect on the world.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's tentacles were shown wrapped around the Kinkakuji.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The Earth destroying Koro-sensei was a textbook target.)</b>
</p><p>Rio hummed, rubbing her chin. "I guess when you think about it, assassination isn't exactly as evil as people make it out to be..."</p><p>"Hm?" Okano glanced at her.</p><p>"Well..." Rio mulled her words over. "The world isn't perfect, and sometimes there isn't a clear right or wrong. I mean, I might be wrong, but sometimes some people need to be eliminated." She frowned. "That's the whole justification of why we have to kill Koro-sensei after all."</p><p>Okano paused, frowning. "Yeah..."</p><p>
  <b>"Next up is Yasaka Shrine," Okuda said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yep!" Kanzaki nodded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma sighed. "Oh, C'mon, let's take a rest. I want some sugary Kyoto Coffee."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They were oblivious to someone watching them.</b>
</p><p>"Is that guy seriously stalking you guys?" Hiroto scowled, cringing.</p><p>"Why is he obsessed with you guys?" Rinka asked, frowning. "You didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>Kanzaki sighed deeply. "I'm starting to regret writing that Itinerary in the first place..."</p><p>"It's still a good idea," Hara reassured smiling. "We just have to make sure those creeps don't get a hold of it."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, let's have some!" Kayano waved her arms in the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The group wandered down a dark alley.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, Gion is practically deserted this far inside," Kayano said.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, oh...." Hara winced. "Um..."</p><p>"This doesn't look good," Okajima said hesitantly.</p><p>Karasuma edged forward in his seat, furrowing his brow. (I just hope they can handle whatever comes their way.)</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki nodded. "Yeah, with all these places that turn away newcomers," she commented. "No one comes here just to wander around, and you don't need a nice unobstructed view." The houses had high fences blocking their view. "That's why I put it on my ideal course: it's perfect for an assassination."</b>
</p><p>"And, also a great place for a kidnapping," Hatanaka remarked flatly.</p><p>Nagisa cringed. "Um...yeah, this doesn't look good."</p><p>"You think?" Karma arched an eyebrow. "Let's just hope my badass skills aren't rusty."</p><p>
  <b>They wandered closer to the shadows.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's our Kanzaki!" Kayano chuckled. "You've really done your homework!" There was someone hiding in the shadows. "This is where we'll do the deed, then!"</b>
</p><p>"Great! Now get out of there." Toka's face was scrunched up in worry.</p><p>Otani groaned. "I can't look." She covered her face. It's like watching lambs head to the slaughter."</p><p>
  <b>"Perfect is right." The delinquent from earlier stepped out of the dark.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The group tensed. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>Sugino grimaced. "We made this way too easy for them."</p><p>Okuda fidgeted. "I just hope nothing seriously bad happens."</p><p>
  <b>"Why are ya walkin' around somewhere that's ripe for a kidnapping?" The high school boy with square eyes leered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's group froze when more of the high school students approached from behind.</b>
</p><p>Karma stiffened. (That's a lot of back-up...damn.)</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki grinned, clutching the itinerary tight in his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Class E students were cornered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smirked. "Something tells me you fellows aren't here for sightseeing."</b>
</p><p>"I'd never thought I'd say this, but thank God Akabane's there," Oota exclaimed, grimacing. "They might have a fighting chance."</p><p>"<em>Hopefully</em>." Yanagi didn't look convinced.</p><p>
  <b>The boy with the cross-eyed look sneered. "Well, we ain't here for you. Hand over the girls and get—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smashed the boy's face against the pavement and then swiftly stood up. "See, Nagisa? Fighting's no problem at all when there are no witnesses."</b>
</p><p>"Woop! Yes! Go, Karma!" Rio pumped her fist in the air.</p><p>"Teach those perverts a lesson!" Okano hollered.</p><p>Karma grinned, giving the girls a salute. "I'll try to impress, ladies."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa did a double take. "W-whoa!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One of the boys withdrew a knife. "I'm gonna stab ya!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit!" Okajima gripped the end of his seat tightly.</p><p>Koro-sensei was biting the end of his tentacles. "Be careful, Karma!"</p><p>
  <b>Karma moved quickly and threw a red rag over the guy's face and then shoved him to the floor.</b>
</p><p>"Yes, come on!" Hiroto cheered.</p><p>"Knock 'em out!" Yoshida yelled.</p><p>"Sucker the little assholes," Bitch-sensei cried out.</p><p>
  <b>"Stab me? As if." Karma snorted.</b>
</p><p>"Don't get too cocky," Machida's brow furrowed. "They still outnumber you."</p><p>
  <b>"No! What—"Kanzaki cried out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Both she and Kayano were being manhandled by the high schoolers.</b>
</p><p>Sugino and the others tensed. "No! Damn it!"</p><p>"Oh, crap!" Kayano winced. "A little help, guys."</p><p>"Come on, you're assassins aren't you!?" Kanada's brow furrowed. "Fight!"</p><p>
  <b>The smugness left Karma's face when he saw the girls in trouble.</b>
</p><p>"No! Don't get distracted!" Yanagi lectured.</p><p>
  <b>"Get it now!" Ryuki attacked him from behind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When Karma hit the ground the large group of boys attacked him.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Koro-sensei winced.</p><p>
  <b>"Karma!" Nagisa shouted.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa winced. (Oh, no!)</p><p>"Shit!" Terasaka swore.</p><p>"Language!"</p><p>Karma's eyes widened. "That's not good..."</p><p>Seo smirked. "Not so tough—"</p><p>"Seo, not the time." Ren scowled, sitting on the edge of his seat.</p><p>Seo stiffened. "Why—?"</p><p>"This is serious, those guys are dangerous," Ren said, shifting uncomfortably as he stared at the screen.</p><p>Seo looked around, self-conscious. "But...it's not like any of this has happened..."</p><p>Araki grimaced. "It's still messed up."</p><p>"Especially when you think about why they wanted the girls specifically," Asano commented cordially, wrinkling his nose in disgust.</p><p>Seo's brow furrowed, crossing his arms.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey! Knock it off!" Sugino ran towards them but was punched in the face and sent backwards into Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa winced, curling his hands into fists. "Some help I turned out to be..."</p><p>Kayano smiled sympathetically. "Hey, you were outnumbered. It isn't your fault."</p><p>"Exactly," Karma said, trying to muster a smile. "We can't all be badasses like me!"</p><p>The corner of Nagisa's lip curled upwards. "Thanks, guys..."</p><p>
  <b>"Get the car around" Ryuki shouted as Kanzaki and Kayano were dragged away by the others. Ryuki looked down at them, smiling coldly. "That'll teach you junior high kids t mess with us."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was overshadowed by the tall pack of boys. (Appearing right before our eyes was a pack of high-schoolers.) Karma was unconscious on the floor. (It was an assault by mystery creatures a full size larger than us.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was punched hard in the face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everything went black.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh!" Sugino slapped his forehead. "Useless!"</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. "It's okay, Sugino—"</p><p>"No, it's not!" Sugino stared at her anxiously. "Those guys have you, and all I could do was stand there like an idiot."</p><p>"Well, at least you didn't get knocked unconscious." Karma tried to lighten the mood. "Besides if I can't take them on then there's no hope for the rest of you really!"</p><p>"Alright, calm down, Mr Badass." Rio chuckled, easing some of the tension.</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa! Sugino!" Okuda cried out.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, thank God you're okay!" Hinano squealed, hugging Okuda.</p><p>"Yeah, at least you got away, Okuda," Kanzaki said in relief.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa eased his eyes open and groaned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Everyone okay?" she asked fearfully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank goodness you're all right, Okuda..." Nagisa said weakly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda closed her eyes in shame. "I'm sorry—I just ran and hid."</b>
</p><p>Okuda flinched and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, guys..."</p><p>"Hey! Don't be!" Kayano scowled, leaning over her chair. "The last thing any of us want is for you to be taken too."</p><p>"Yeah, that's just more people to rescue!" Karma chimed, earning a chiding look from Nagisa.</p><p>"Yeah, but...assassins aren't mean to run away like cowards," Okuda muttered.</p><p>"But, sometimes a little self-preservation is best," Koro-sensei reasoned, standing behind her seat. "It's far more productive for you to be helping the boys get Kayano and Kanzaki back after all."</p><p>
  <b>"No, you did the right thing," Karma said groggily, slowly sitting up. "They're no strangers to crime, those guys. Even if we report them it won't be over that quickly." He rubbed his bruised skull. "Although..." His gaze was vengeful. "I'd like to handle their execution myself."</b>
</p><p>A boy from B class made a frightened squeaking noise.</p><p>"Ha!" Okano smirked. "Don't mess with a vengeful, Karma."</p><p>
  <b>"But...how are we gonna find them?" Sugino said worriedly.</b>
</p><p>"And, this is the moment my guides come into play," Koro-sensei chimed. "Never fear, Kayano and Kanzaki, you'll be out of that mess in no time."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled feebly. "Thanks, sir."</p><p>Kayano's smile widened. "Yeah, hopefully, your neurotic planning skills will be useful this time!"</p><p>Koro-sensei preened. "Why thank—Hey! What do you mean <em>neurotic?</em>"</p><p>
  <b>Somewhere in a deserted warehouse.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I called up our buddies," Ryuki said breezily. All the boys were crowded around Kanzaki and Kayano. "Got everything ready for a little commemorative photo shoot, too."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's smile dimmed as something dark overshadowed his gaze. (How dare they...)</p><p>
  <b>His tone darkened. "Make as much noise as you want—no one will hear you here."</b>
</p><p>Kayano's smiled weakened, and Kanzaki kept her gaze on the ground.</p><p>"Bastards," Hiroto hissed, balling his hands into fists.</p><p>"Seriously, what kind of sane person does this?" Isogai exclaimed in disgust.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano and Kanzaki were tied up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You..." Ryuki focussed on Kanzaki. "I thought I'd seen you somewhere before."</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki stiffened, looking up in alarm. (No, please don't. Not in front of everyone!)</p><p>
  <b>He took out his phone. "This is you, right?" He showed her a photo. "At a Tokyo arcade last summer?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki tensed while Kayano's eyes widened in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The photo showed Kanzaki with dip bleached hair, wearing a tank top and a skirt.</b>
</p><p>A boy from Class D let out a low whistle.</p><p>Tsuchiya frowned. "What is she wearing?"</p><p>"So much for Ms Perfect," Kanada muttered, but then frowned.</p><p>"Um..." Muramatsu raised an eyebrow. "She looks...different."</p><p>"Shut up." Hazama hit his arm.</p><p>"Ow! What was that for?"</p><p>"She does look different though." Ren rubbed his chin before he smiled faintly. "She's still pretty hot—"</p><p>"Not the time, Ren," Asano interrupted testily.</p><p>Sugino looked mildly surprised. "Kanzaki?" He looked at her.</p><p>Kanzaki's cheeks were flushed, gripping the edge of her seat tight.</p><p>
  <b>"I told my buddy to let me know if he found me the right girl," Ryuki said lightly. "Had plans to kidnap you but then lost sight of you."</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki closed her eyes tight, feeling revulsion in her stomach.</p><p>"<em>Disgusting</em>." Rio's gaze darkened. "These guys deserve a royal beat down."</p><p>"I can't help but agree," Koro-sensei said coldly, earning some concerned looks.</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki lowered her gaze to the ground.</b>
</p><p>(You've got nothing to be ashamed of, kid.)Bitch-sensei frowned when she saw how stiff Kanzaki was in her seat.</p><p>
  <b>"Who knew you were a student at that famous junior high?" His tone grew teasing. "But look, I get it. The higher you are the deeper you wanna fall." He drew his face closer to hers with a manic grin on his face. "Well, from now on until nightfall, the professor of Ruin will teach you all about that."</b>
</p><p>(SHUT UP!) Kanzaki glared at the ground. (You don't know anything about me!) She could feel everyone looking at her, it felt worse than the glare her father had given her when he'd seen her Final results.</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki's gaze dulled, looking hopeless.</b>
</p><p>"Kanzaki?" Sugino said gently.</p><p>She swallowed a lump in her throat and resigned herself to her classmates' judgment. "Yes?"</p><p>Sugino hesitated, clenching and unclenching his hands. "Um...don't listen to them, okay," he said, trying to smile. "So, um, you used to hang out at the arcades?"</p><p>Kanzaki looked a little confused at first. "Oh, yes." The tension rolled off her shoulders. "I like video games."</p><p>"Me too! But, I'm not really that good," Sugino said quickly.</p><p>She averted her gaze, smiling faintly.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to Nagisa looking through the Manual.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'There's a tendency to let your guard down while travelling. Stay well aware of your surroundings to prevent being carried off by a baddie.'</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "I guess we really should have read the guidebook properly..."</p><p>Koro-sensei's dark aura vanished and was replaced with a smile. "That's the right kind of thinking, Nagisa!" Then he gave Kanzaki and Kayano a thumbs up. "And don't you worry you two, we'll have you out of there in no time!"</p><p>
  <b>"When a group member has been abducted," Sugino read, crouched down with Okuda and Nagisa in the street while Karma kept guard. "What normal guidebook would have that eventuality?!"</b>
</p><p>"The best kind!" Koro-sensei grinned brightly. "A teacher must always take safety precautions with their students."</p><p>Etsuki smiled warmly. "Well, he's got that down to a T."</p><p>Kensaku scowled. "Hasn't he ever heard of 'trying too hard'?"</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei is insanely diligent. He's got everything in here." Nagisa examined the chapter extensively. "Even 'recovering from the shock of seeing souvenirs bought in Kyoto being sold in a Tokyo Department store'."</b>
</p><p>"...Now, is that necessary?" Toka asked shrewdly.</p><p>"Heh..." Koro-sensei rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it can happen! Is a real problem tourists face every day!"</p><p>"Uh, you mean a real problem <em>you</em> face every day," Hara corrected.</p><p>
  <b>'A. You didn't buy souvenirs; you bought memories and experiences.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What else did he think of?" Sugino's gaze widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cheering up your lonely self after seeing a lovey-dovey couple on the banks of the Kamo River," Nagisa replied, reading another chapter title.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'A. Tell yourself you're a member of the Heian aristocracy, who hid their love affairs from the public eye. Now there's nothing unusual about you being all alone there.'</b>
</p><p>"Um...what?"</p><p>The students and teachers were confused.</p><p>"...I feel like these are personal," Sugaya commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed. "They're entirely objective!"</p><p>"I severely doubt that, sir," Kataoka remarked dryly.</p><p>"We all know how weirdly specific you get with you lectures sometimes," Kayano said, folding her arms.</p><p>Rio smiled crookedly. "Yeah, remember the time you gave us a lecture on why it's important we shouldn't leave candy wrappers in the trash can...."</p><p>"...Because someone might make the mistake of thinking there's candy in them and then get their head stuck in the bin for thirty minutes," Karma said flatly.</p><p>Koro-sensei was struck silent for a moment, feeling all their eyes on him. "I...." He suddenly made a wailing noise and sulked in a far corner. "Why did you have to go and call me out on that!? Now really, come on!" He rambled to himself while the others looked on. "Can't you give your loving sensei the benefit of the doubt!?"</p><p>Ritsu slowly looked away and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"That's none of his business!" Sugino said irritably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda covered her mouth to hide a laugh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's calmed us down, anyway." Nagisa smiled softly. "Everything we need to do is right there."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the warehouse the high school thugs were off laughing with each other, leaving the girls alone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That picture..." Kayano said hesitantly, trying to smile reassuringly. "So even our earnest Kanzaki went through a phase. Didn't see that coming."</b>
</p><p>Kayano cringed. "Okay, that might not have been worded right..."</p><p>"No, it's okay." Kanzaki smiled warmly, feeling a little better than before. "I know you don't mean any harm, it's fine."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," Kanzaki replied dully, keeping her gaze on the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Kanzaki sullenly keeping her head down while her dad chewed her out over her grades.</b>
</p><p>"Join the club..." Machida muttered.</p><p>Okano shot Kanzaki a sympathetic smile. "Parents are the worst sometimes, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, they just don't understand..." Hinano smiled feebly.</p><p>Kanzaki looked uncomfortable. (My dad may not be perfect, but he just wants what's best for me...)</p><p>
  <b>"My dad was really strict—always after me to get a good education and a prestigious title," Kanzaki's voice cracked. "I wanted to get away from all that."</b>
</p><p>(I don't blame you...) Asami frowned, trying not think of her mom.</p><p>"What kind of title did they want you to have?" Sugino asked curiously.</p><p>Kanzaki shrugged. "Something in medical mainly, but they wouldn't mind it was something else as long as it was high ranking."</p><p>
  <b>In the arcade, she intently played video games while other boys watched.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa, sweet!" Okajima grinned. "What kind of games do you play?"</p><p>"Yeah, you play any fighting games?" Mimura asked.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled. "Well, I'm more into the classics, and sci-fi is my favourite."</p><p>"What about Pac-Man?" Sugino asked, grinning. "I use dot play that all the time when I was a kid."</p><p>Her smile grew, blushing. "Well, I do like it, but I've pretty much mastered all the levels."</p><p>
  <b>"So I'd take off my famous school uniform, change my look, and hang out where no one knew me." Kanzaki grimaced.</b>
</p><p>Ren hummed, rubbing his chin. "The Gaming Girl angle is kind of cute..."</p><p>"Ren, just stop." Asano pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>
  <b>"How dumb can you get? The only title all that playing around ever got me was End Class." The light faded from her eyes. "I don't know where I belong anymore."</b>
</p><p>"That's really sad..." Hokoma murmured.</p><p>Haruhi scoffed. "More like pathetic..."</p><p>Hokoma's eyes flashed. "What's your problem?"</p><p>Haruhi stiffened, gritting her teeth. "<em>My</em> problem?" She turned around and glared Hokoma. "What's yours? Why are you suddenly best friends with E Class?"</p><p>Hokoma's skin prickled when she felt the hall silence. "I'm not!" she snapped, her palms feeling clammy. "But, if now really the time and place to make fun of them? Kanzaki and Kayano could be r...could be seriously hurt!"</p><p>"Exactly!" Asami rushed to defend. "I mean, show a little human decency, Haruhi."</p><p>Haruhi's face scrunched.</p><p>"Alright, calm down!" Etsuki raised her voice, frowning. "Ms Haruhi there's no need to be hostile."</p><p>Haruhi bristled but shut her mouth.</p><p>Hokoma swallowed a lump in her throat, smiling gratefully at Asami.</p><p>
  <b>"Why don't ya hang out with us?" Ryuki crouched down in front of the.</b>
</p><p>Sugino grimaced. (She doesn't want to, Bastard!)</p><p>Kayano made a gagging noise. "I think we'd both rather choke, thanks!"</p><p>
  <b>"We're totally anti-titles here!" His eyes narrowed. "We trash those elitist bastards. Or maybe just put 'em back the way they were, like?" The other gang members appeared. "Oh, yeah, we done pus-lenty of that kinda stuff."</b>
</p><p>Isogai shook his head. "That's nothing to be proud of."</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "All they're doing is just re-enforcing the stereotype people have of them already."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano's gaze darkened into something cold. "You're the worst."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's gaze widened. (She looks different...)</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. (Huh?)</p><p>"Whoa, Kayano!" Rio's brow rose, looking over at the green haired girl. "Remind me never to make you angry!"</p><p>Kayano's face was blank briefly before a large playful smile spread across her face. "Just don't come between me and my food and we'll be fine!"</p><p>Rio chuckled. "Noted."</p><p>Asami frowned. "I swear she..." She looked over at Kayano.</p><p>"Huh?" Otani looked over.</p><p>"That voice...I swear it's that actress," Asami whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, but why would an actress be here, in class E of all things?" Otani raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Asami bit down on her tongue and shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>The smile vanished from Ryuki's face. "You some kind of elitist lookin' down at us like that? Huh?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa stiffened. "No!"</p><p>Kayano's hand slipped to her throat, looking disturbed.</p><p>"Damn it, where are you guys?" Okano balled her hands into fists.</p><p>Koro-sensei was biting his tentacles. "Just hang in a little longer."</p><p>
  <b>He grabbed Kayano by the throat. Kanzaki looked up in terror. "I'll put you down to our level, all right!" He threw her to the ground. Kayano was gasping for breath.</b>
</p><p>"Bastards!" Bitch-sensei snarled.</p><p>Kayano's gaze narrowed at the screen, feeling her tentacles become restless. (The Future-Me better be able to keep it together...) She glanced around briefly. (If they find out...) She looked over at Ritsu. (Just how many memories did she collect?)</p><p>
  <b>"Now, when you get back to your rooms, you stay real cool and say, 'we were just having some fun singing karaoke.' Do that and no one gets hurt." Ryuki's smile was twisted. "Let's get back together once we're all back in Tokyo, eh?" His grin stretched across his face. "Maybe while we reminisce over our fun vacation photos..."</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki tasted bile in her mouth. (God no!)</p><p>"Sick." Gima scrunched up her face and shook her head.</p><p>"Somebody needs to teach these guys a lesson." Machida's gaze darkened.</p><p>
  <b>They started chuckling at their own joke.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano had a panicked look on her face while Kanzaki looked defeated.</b>
</p><p>Okano frowned. "Hey, don't worry," she said to them both, smiling, "None of this is gonna happen."</p><p>"You're damn right it won't!" Okajima exclaimed, clenching his fists.</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry, you two, we got your back." Fuwa smiled brightly.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled. "Thanks."</p><p>Kayano quickly plastered on a grin. "Those assholes don't know who they're dealing with."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, that's them." Ryuki looked over his shoulder. "Our photographers have arr—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A bruised beaten up high school boy was thrown on the floor.</b>
</p><p>"Ah, HA! YES!" Mimura whooped. "The cavalry has arrived."</p><p>Kayano smirked. "About time, guys!"</p><p>Nagisa sighed in relief. (Finally.)</p><p>
  <b>"School Trip Guidebook, page 1243," Nagisa announced. "What to do when a group member has been abducted," he read, standing alongside, Sugino, Karma, and Okuda.</b>
</p><p>Karma cracked his knuckled. "I smell the sweet smell of revenge in the air."</p><p>"You're damn right." Sugino smiled wickedly, crossing his arms.</p><p>
  <b>"If you have no leads on the perpetrator, first use the content of your conversation and any verbal quirks to determine is h/she is from the local area. If not and he or she is wearing a school uniform, see page 1334." Nagisa flipped through the book while he and Karma stepped out of the shadows. "You may be up against another student on a school trip stirring up trouble."</b>
</p><p>"Yes!" Koro-sensei clapped excitedly. "You followed my instructions perfectly. Well done."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "Thanks, but you're the one to planned ahead."</p><p>Hiroto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "We probably shouldn't have been so dismissive of the guidebooks."</p><p>
  <b>Sugino cracked his knuckles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're here!" Kayano shouted in relief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki's face scrunched up in fury. "I-it's you! How'd you know we were here?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Being unfamiliar with the area," Nagisa recited calmly. "The perp can't go too far after the abduction but will choose a secluded spot nearby. If this is the case see page 134." He held up a detailed map of the area. "My Mach 20 birds-eye-view map of abductor hideouts may help."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Even the high schoolers were in awe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That guidebook's amazing!"Sugino said. "That's a perfect way to foil an abduction!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I guess we should take it with us after all!" Karma agreed.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei batted his eyes. "Oh stop! You're making me blush."</p><p>Karma and Sugino groaned.</p><p>
  <b>"THAT'S NO GUIDEBOOK I EVER HEARD OF!" The gang of high schoolers shouted.</b>
</p><p>"That's because you've definitely never heard of Koro-sensei," Rio chimed.</p><p>
  <b>"So? What's it going to be, fellows?" Karma taunted. "You've already done so much! You'll be spending the rest of your trip..." His eyes were dark and demonic. "...In the hospital."</b>
</p><p>"Ah!" Sakai jerked back. "Why is he so creepy?"</p><p>His friend, Okabe, shrugged. "Because he's Karma Akabane."</p><p>"YES! Beat them up, Karma!" Toka encouraged.</p><p>"Teach those scumbags a lesson!" Okano waved her fist.</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki recovered from his shock and smirked faintly. "Hmph! You junior high brats, actin' all tough..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda stiffened when she looked over her shoulder and saw something moving in the dark.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Those'll be the buddies I called..."</b>
</p><p>"Ugh! How much back-up does this guy have!?" Rio scowled, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Sugino looked apprehensively behind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They're the worst badasses you goody two shoes have ever—."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The supposed 'badasses' came lurking out in a traumatised state with yellow tentacles wrapped around them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The w-worst—WHAT!" Ryuki freaked out.</b>
</p><p>"Koro-sensei!" The students cheered.</p><p>"About time!" Terasaka yelled. "Where the hell were you?"</p><p>"Oh, those assholes are in for it now." Muramatsu sniggered.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's eyes were glowing. "No badasses here. I took care of them all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa and the others happily ran towards him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry, I'm late. I was letting you handle this."Koro-sensei flung the delinquents to the side. He had a black veil on."While I searched elsewhere with a fine-tooth comb."</b>
</p><p>"You never can be too careful," Koro-sensei said, nodding in agreement.</p><p>
  <b>"And, uh, why are you hiding your face like some stagehand," Nagisa asked dryly.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, yeah, what's with that?" Chiba asked.</p><p>"Well, I don't exactly enjoy violence," Koro-sensei replied, sighing. "But in this case I must shed my role as a charming teacher and defend my students."</p><p>"...<em>Charming</em>, really?" Tsuchiya commented flatly, looking over at Seo and Araki. "How are we on that delusional count?"</p><p>Araki held up his fingers. "I believe it's six."</p><p>
  <b>"This is an act of violence, and I'm afraid you'll associate this face with me being violent," Koro-sensei answered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei weak point #10: Worried about keeping up appearances.'</b>
</p><p>"I still don't understand that," Ren said, shaking his head. "It's just weird."</p><p>Asano hummed in agreement. (Nothing about his motivations make sense...what does he want, just to teach?) He frowned, rubbing his chin. (He's not evil...insane, perhaps...and we know he's a dead man walking but still...)</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa, you had the guidebook, so I could be alerted right away." Koro-sensei gave Karma, Okuda, Karma, and Sugino each one of the books. "Th-this is your teacher? Bullshit!" Ryuki's bravado faltered, raising a bottle of Jack Danials. "Who's he think he is, lookin' like that?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They all charged at once.</b>
</p><p>Rio laughed. "Oh, please just beat them up already."</p><p>
  <b>"Bullshit, you say?" Koro-sensei repeated, hitting them in the face with their own weapons. "That's my line."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, man, he just swore!" Yoshida's eyes bulged. "He actually cursed."</p><p>Hazama smirked. "That's how you know shits about to go down."</p><p>
  <b>They collapsed to the floor in a big heap.</b>
</p><p>"WHOA!"</p><p>Many of the students were grinning.</p><p>"Nice one!" Isogai praised.</p><p>"Oh, my, that has to hurt..." The corner of Etsuki's lips curled upwards.</p><p>"Can't say they didn't deserve it," Kensaku remarked, smiling coldly.</p><p>
  <b>"What'd he do? He's too fast to see!" Ryuki choked.</b>
</p><p>"They don't stand a chance." Karma smiled vindictively.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei face was pitch black, breathing out smoke.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, my God!" Ushida nearly fell out of his seat.</p><p>Tagawa was nearly bouncing in her seat. "Oh, they are in so much trouble!"</p><p>Machida smiled coldly. "Knock them out!"</p><p>
  <b>"Don't be touching my students with your filthy hands, slow enough for a fly to land on them, " he snarled, with demonic red eyes.</b>
</p><p>"Damn, sir! You tell them!" Rio smiled brightly.</p><p>"Show them how much of a badass you are!" Fuwa yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I think you're enjoying this too much."</p><p>"And, you aren't?" Sugino remarked, smirking.</p><p>"Well..." Koro-sensei's smile grew. "Maybe just a little..."</p><p>Karasuma shook his head in amusement. "Unbelievable..."</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki staggered to his feet while his friends tried to run away. "So even the teachers are special at elite schools..." he spat. "You're looking down on us 'cause of your rank, aren't you?"</b>
</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "This guy has a serious inferiority complex."</p><p>Kataoka sighed, shaking her head. "Ditto."</p><p>
  <b>His brow scrunched up tight from rage. "Makin' fun of me for bein' a stupid high-schooler!"</b>
</p><p>"Well, you're the one who just called yourself stupid." Araki scoffed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>He pulled out a knife and charged at Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're not elite," Koro-sensei replied calmly, hitting Ryuki in the face.</b>
</p><p>Oota smirked. "<em>Ouch</em>, that has to hurt."</p><p>Yanagi smiled. "I bet!"</p><p>
  <b>"They're students at a famous school, that's true." Another tried to make a stab at Koro-sensei but was slapped away like a fly.</b>
</p><p>"Ooh!"</p><p>There was a collective wince.</p><p>
  <b>"But they're considered the school outcasts." He smashed two of the attackers' faces together.</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed. "Only you could give a lecture while beating a bunch of assholes up."</p><p>"Correction, only Koro-sensei can turn everything into a life lesson," Rio said, smiling. "Oh , you lost your groceries? Well, an assassin must be prepared to improvise when their resources dwindle," she recited dramatically.</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed in the background.</p><p>Okano laughed. "No, no, you have to drag it out and make references to drive the point home!"</p><p>"I don't do that!" Koro-sensei objected, but they ignored him.</p><p>"Oh, and don't forget to link it back to learning from failure," Sugaya teased.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, he won't let us forget that now will he?" Rio chuckled.</p><p>"Why are you all so mean!?" Koro-sensei whined.</p><p>
  <b>"Their class name is the object of discrimination." When three more of the thugs tried to attack, Koro-sensei kicked them all in the face. "They take on so many things with a positive attitude."</b>
</p><p>Ren hummed. "I guess Class E could be worse."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"</p><p>Ren tensed a little, smiling sheepishly. "I just mean, they're not as bad as those high school scumbags."</p><p>Asano eyed him intently before he nodded. "Well, that is true. This year's batch is slightly more...<em>pleasant</em> than what you'd expect."</p><p>
  <b>"Argh!" Ryuki ran at him again with a knife but was restrained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They wouldn't drag others down with them—not like you." Koro-sensei tossed Ryuki backwards.</b>
</p><p>Rio nodded. "Just because we have it a little bad doesn't mean we should act like jerks." She shot a sharp look at the other students. "There's already enough of those."</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei smiled proudly at his students.</p><p>Asami winced, feeling her stomach twist. (I'm not a bad person...) She sighed, looking down. (It's just easier to go with the flow.)</p><p>"...I feel...bad," Oota mumbled, rubbing his arm.</p><p>Yanagi stiffened, looking away. "Why?"</p><p>Oota shot him a look. "Come on..."</p><p>Yanagi shrugged. "It's not like we said anything that bad...it's just a few jokes."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano and Kanzaki stared on in amazement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It has nothing to do with our school or my title," Koro-sensei lectured. Kanzaki's eyes lit up."Be they in a clear stream or a muddy river the fish who swim forward turn out the finest."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki's breath hitched when his words hit her.</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki's eyes widened. "I..."</p><p>Koro-sensei gave her a warm smile. "Kanzaki, have you ever asked yourself what you want to do?"</p><p>She tensed, frowning. "Well..." Kanzaki chewed the inside of her mouth briefly. "I guess I've always liked the idea of helping people." She smiled faintly. "So I wasn't too upset when my parents wanted me to go into a medical career, but..." She paused, looking up at herself on the screen. "I still don't know..."</p><p>"That's okay," Sugino said, smiling encouragingly. "You're still in Middle School, you don't need to stress about it too much."</p><p>"Yeah, we still have to get through finals!" Hinano chimed. "The career prospects can wait until then."</p><p>Kanzaki's smile grew. "I guess I'm overreacting a little, I still have plenty of time."</p><p>"Hey, you can always be a professional gamer!" Kimura grinned. "That can come with a pretty fancy title."</p><p>Kanzaki laughed. "I don't think my parents will consider that a real title..." her smile became slanted. "But, it could be a nice Plan C if everything falls through."</p><p>
  <b>"Now then, students, let's take care of them," Koro-sensei said a little too eagerly. "We'll teach them a physical lesson on the fundamentals of school trips."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The beaten up high school students jerked back in alarm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa, Karma, Okuda, and Sugino attacked them with a vengeance.</b>
</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>The students cheered.</p><p>Sugino high fived Karma and Nagisa, while Okuda laughed when Hinano and Rio high fived her.</p><p>Kensaku grinned. "Ha!"</p><p>Etsuki smiled in amusement. "Are you enjoying this?"</p><p>Kensaku smirked. "Aren't you?"</p><p>She shook her head faintly, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>"When did they come up from behind!?" Ryuki's breathing was haggard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And they didn't waste any time takin' out those cudgels..." one of the thugs choked out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa held up the guidebook he'd used to hit the students with.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki was in shock. "We picked..." His eyes closed as he passed out. "...The wrongest bunch to hassle..."</b>
</p><p>"You're damn right!" Yoshida laughed, smacking his palms together. "Out like a light."</p><p>"Ha! That was awesome!" Kayano clapped, grinning.</p><p>"Yeah, Koro-sensei, you were badass!" Hiroto praised.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, thank you but just remember—"</p><p>Rio waved her hand dismissively. "Violence should only be used in the most <em>desperate </em>of circumstances, yeah, we know." She smiled widely. "But, did you see how cool you were?"</p><p>"It was so cool!" Okajima squealed.</p><p>
  <b>Later on, as the sun set, Nagisa and his group were all outside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"For a while there, I didn't know what was gonna happen," Sugino admitted sheepishly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma stared up at the sky. "If it'd been just him and me, I'm sure it would've worked out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Quit scarin' me!" Sugino snapped.</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed, making Sugino blush. "Aww, don't be like that, Sugino-kun. We're friends aren't we?"<br/>Sugino rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "You're still a little weird, Karma..." Then he smiled slightly. "But, you're okay," he said. "And, thanks for having our backs...or<em> going</em> to—you know what I mean!"</p><p>Karma smirked, giving him a two-fingered salute. "Glad I earned your approval."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled fondly while Okuda chuckled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!" She looked over at Kanzaki. "You okay, Kanzaki?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki turned around. "Yes, fine."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, but are you?" Sugino asked, frowning.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled warmly. "Well, I can't say Future-Me is going to entirely fine but..." She looked over at the other. "Well, I have all you guys to support me, so it's not like I'll be alone." She shrugged. "Besides, this is the future, so none of it has actually happened."</p><p>Sugino seemed relieved. "Good, I'm glad!"</p><p>Rio leaned over to Karma. "Are they gonna kiss or what?" she whispered.</p><p>"I'd give it a few more hours," Karma murmured.</p><p>"Oh, they're so adorable!" Koro-sensei appeared above them.</p><p>"Ah!" Karma and Rio jumped back.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked at them reassuringly. "What happened, Kanzaki, no one would blame you for being shaken up after that terrible event," he said, while a soft look fell over her face. "But, instead, you look like you've shaken off your hesitation."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki smiled. "That's right, Koro-sensei! And thank you."</b>
</p><p>"We'll be okay," Kayano said brightly. "We're both tougher than we look."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled warmly. "You bet!"</p><p>
  <b>"Not at all." Koro-sensei chuckled mischievously. "Shall we get on with our school trip, then?"</b>
</p><p>"I wonder what the rest of us were all doing during this" Fuwa tapped her chin and frowned.</p><p>Kayano sighed loudly. "Probably out enjoying some delicious food!" She pouted. "We never did get my dumplings!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement. "Hopefully we get them later on."</p><p>
  <b>They all started to walk down the street as the sunset.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, our group never got to try our assassination attempt," Sugino said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At the back of the group Karma was trying to stab Koro-sensei but the man dodged his every strike.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It really wasn't the time or place for that," Okuda replied apprehensively.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you guys were preoccupied," Mimura commented.</p><p>
  <b>"We'll just kill him tomorrow," Karma told them, making Koro-sensei laugh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I do hope you can!" the Yellow Octopus teased.</b>
</p><p>Okano shook her head, smiling. "He's such a troll."</p><p>
  <b>(Inconveniently enough, our target is our ever-dependable teacher.)</b>
</p><p>Rio sighed. "Too bad our last attempt failed."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, it wasn't a total waste." He looked over at the students. "It got nearly all of you to work together after all."</p><p>Many of the students looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"We only did it for the money..." Takada muttered.</p><p>"Actually..." Takebayashi spoke up, startling the others. "That assassination attempt we just had was very useful."</p><p>"Hm?" Koro-sensei looked confused.</p><p>A shadow of his smile was on Takebayashi's face as he held up a test tube with a yellow liquid inside. "Chiba shot one of your tentacles, so I took the liberty of taking a sample for testing." He looked over at Ritsu. "Will you be able to help us analyse the skin components?"</p><p>Ritsu smiled, nodding. "Of course."</p><p>"Ugh!" Koro-sensei's face went lopsided. "W-what?!"</p><p>"Takebayashi, you genius!" Hiroto laughed, fist-pumping.</p><p>Okuda smiled. "Very sneaky."</p><p>"You can say that again!" Rio grinned. "I didn't even see you take it."</p><p>"Guess your days are numbered, aye, Sir?" Karma said sweetly.</p><p>Koro-sensei was sweating nervously. "B-but, but we...I..."</p><p>"Hey, you're the one who was careless enough to leave his DNA on the floor," Sugino commented smiling wickedly.</p><p>Koro-sensei choked on his words and slumped onto the floor in a melted heap.</p><p>Class E started laughing.</p><p>"Come on, let's start testing that sample," Kataoka said, standing up.</p><p>Araki gaped, watching them along with A-Class. "...That's, that's pretty smart..."</p><p>"Y-yeah..." Koyama admitted.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. (So now we have to ask Class E to share their findings...) He grimaced in disgust. (Unacceptable!)</p><p>Ren cast a concerned sidelong glance at Asano. "Uh, Asano...?"</p><p>"<em>Shut up,</em> Ren."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Season1 Episode8: School Trip Pt2 or better known as For Educational Purposes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season1 Episode8: School Trip Pt2 or better known as For Educational Purposes</p><p>***</p><p>Ritsu adjusted her holographic computer to a bigger ratio so the others could see better and then removed the main projector from her bracelet an handed it over to Takebayashi.</p><p>Class E was gathered around her near the ship, analysing the tentacle in a bowl, while the rest of the school was not-so-subtly trying to see from behind Class E.</p><p>"This will analyse the key components," Ritsu said, displaying the data.</p><p>Okuda and Takebayashi were reading the information closely.</p><p>"Hm, I see, interesting..." He re-adjusted his glasses.</p><p>Koro-sensei was hover at the far back biting his tentacles like nails. "You know, this is very invasive!"</p><p>They ignored him and stared at the screen.</p><p>"How can anyone make sense of this?" Toka's brow furrowed, reading through the data.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "This does seem really complicated..."</p><p>Koyama growled in frustration. "Ugh! Move over, I could probably figure this out faster!" He tried to push his way to the front.</p><p>"What? No way!" Rio scowled, glaring at them over her shoulder. "We're the ones who got the data, buzz off!"</p><p>"Yeah, back off!" Okajima yelled, waving his fist.</p><p>An ugly set of glares were targeted at E Class.</p><p>"You can't just hog all the information!" Haruhi snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, the world's at stake," Takada heckled from the crowd.</p><p>Asano and his friends had made their way to the front. "Be reasonable," he said, crossing his arms. "The fact is we're more qualified to understand the information."</p><p>Karma scoffed. "Pfft, oh really?" He made his way to the front, sizing them all up. "Funny, because last time I checked, Class<em> E</em> are the assassins in training." He smiled crookedly. "And we're the ones who got assigned to kill Koro-sensei."</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "And, yet he's still breathing."</p><p>Karma grinned. "Like to see you try any better, poster boy."</p><p>Nagisa groaned, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. (Somehow I don't think that's helping, Karma!)</p><p>"Alright, settle down!" Koro-sensei called from the back, making a few students flinch. "There's no harm in everyone sharing!"</p><p>"Like hell I'm sharing with them!" Terasaka snapped. "Now, back off."</p><p>"Calm down!" Coach Terrai tried to intervene, but the teachers were blocked by the students.</p><p>Asami frowned. "Just let us see the data so we can work together!"</p><p>"Why should we?" Yoshida crossed his arms.</p><p>Isogai sighed, raising his hands placating. "Everyone calm down!" He stepped in front of Yoshida to face the others. "Just let us read the data and then we can discuss it later."</p><p>"But, they're not even asking, they're demanding," Toka argued, frowning.</p><p>Kataoka crossed her arms. "Yeah, if you want us to share the info then you'll need to ask <em>nicely</em>."</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth hard and the others behind him looked unsure.</p><p>Hokoma swallowed thickly, and then looked around hesitantly. "...Can we <em>please</em> look at the data as well?"</p><p>Hundreds of eyes snapped towards her, making her cringed.</p><p>"What the hell, Hokoma!" Miura snapped, glaring.</p><p>Asami stood a little closer to her friend. "There's no harm in being polite. Be reasonable!"</p><p>"Yeah, it's not a big deal," Otani argued, shielding Hokoma from view.</p><p>Oota rang his hands nervously. "Can't we just...um, like not argue about this?"</p><p>Rio folded her arms. "Listen, if the students' council members politely ask then we'd be happy to let you look," she said,</p><p>Karma smirked. "All, the students' council has to do is ask politely, right gentlemen?"</p><p>Asano's jaw looked like it would break form how hard he was grinding his teeth. "You little..."</p><p>Seo glared, crossing his arms. "Like hell, we're doing that."</p><p>Araki frowned, rubbing his arm. "But, seeing that info would be useful."</p><p>"It's only a couple of words..." Asami muttered, frowning. "Just get it over—" She froze when Seo shot her a glare, snapping her mouth shut. "Uh...."</p><p>Ren's gaze shifted back and forth between the president and Class E. "Boss, maybe you should just—"</p><p>Asano raised a hand to silence him, while still glaring at Karma. "...Whether you want to admit it or not, you'll need our help dissecting the information from the DNA properties, that's just facts," he said bluntly, earning some cold looks from Class E. "Or need I remind you who holds the top spots in science and mathematics—future timelines aside."</p><p>Isogai's rubbed his chin. "...He has a point..."</p><p>"Yeah, but it doesn't mean he gets to be an asshole about it," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>Terasaka crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm not letting these dweebs anywhere near that info if they're gonna keep being jerks towards us."</p><p>"Which means, we'd appreciate a little politeness, if you would," Karma baited, standing his ground.</p><p>Asano's eye twitched. (How stubborn is this guy?!) He grimaced and cast a quick glance at a few of the students watching. (This is humiliating but...) His thoughts drifted to the footage showing the moon exploding. (God Damn it....)</p><p>"Fine," Asano replied through gritted teeth, surprising the others. "Would you..." He swallowed. "<em>Please</em> let us analyse the DNA data?"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...Where's the <em>pretty </em>please?" Karma grinned.</p><p>"Just show us the stupid data!" Asano's eyes went white with rage, making his friends flinch back.</p><p>Karma raised his hands defensively. "Whoa, there! No need to get all worked up now."</p><p>Terasaka barked out a laugh along with his friends. "Yeah, calm down, Mr Perfect."</p><p>Asano's eye twitched before he hastily recomposed himself. "Don't be so childish."</p><p>Nagisa hid his laugh. (Wow, Karma, sure does know how to get under his skin...)</p><p>Isogai smiled in amusement. "See, all we wanted was for you to ask." He stepped back. "You five can see it first with us and then everyone else is welcomed to come take a look afterwards."</p><p>Hokoma and her friends let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Asano's posture remained stiff. "Very well." He walked towards the computer with his cohorts following behind.</p><p>"Well, that could have been a disaster," Bitch-sensei commented. "For a second there I was expecting the brats to tear each other apart."</p><p>Karasuma nodded. "They definitely handled it better than expected."</p><p>Koro-sensei beamed, standing behind them. "Well, they are my students!"</p><p>"Which explains why they're good at handling unreasonable brats," Bitch—sensei remarked dismissively.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Koro-sensei scowled down at her. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"You know exactly what it means!" The two started to argue, their words turning to gibberish.</p><p>Karasuma sighed deeply, shaking his head.</p><p>"Ugh, this may take longer than I thought..." Okuda grimaced, staring at the mass of data while Asano and Koyama looked through.</p><p>Etsuki and Class A's teacher both sighed. "I can't make much sense of it either," she admitted. "And, I took a degree in biology..." She frowned, eyeing the info from over Asano's shoulder. "Though, it  might be because I'm a little rusty..."</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed as he scrolled through. "Can't Ritsu just analyse it for us and calculate the core DNA properties?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, I can." Ritsu beamed.</p><p>Okuda flushed. "Or we could do that..."</p><p>"Finding out the core DNA properties is one thing, but we still need to explore how it can be useful," Karma argued, rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Can't we look at what the anti-sensei weapons are made from?" Ren asked.</p><p>Okano shrugged. "Karasuma told us the information was classified ad he isn't likely to budge on that."</p><p>"But, if they're withholding information that isn't going to speed up the assassination any quicker!" Araki argued.</p><p>"Tell us about it." Hinano sighed. "Maybe if we could find out how the pellets were made we could re-create the effect."</p><p>"Well, he swells up when exposed to too much water, that's now obvious." Koyama pushed his glasses up. "The question is <em>why</em>."</p><p>"I can calculate and present the key properties of his DNA," Ritsu said. "And, I can help you understand how the certain components ca conflict and react to the environment, like with water, but it will still take a while." She smiled encouragingly. "Processing is simple and quick, but I'll leave it you to figure out how to make a weapon out of the information."</p><p>Asano narrowed his gaze at her. "So you're saying you're unable to properly predict and calculate the most effective method f neutralising the target?"</p><p>She smiled pleasantly. "No, but due to some damage to my strategy computer functions I'm unable to efficiently create an assassination plot from the data."</p><p>"Is that so?" Karma commented shrewdly, not quite believing her.</p><p>She smiled nevertheless. "I can also scan the properties of the anti-sensei weapons to help you understand how they're made."</p><p>"Well, that would be helpful!" Hinano beamed. "You'd really do that?"</p><p>"Of course!" Ritsu stepped back. "But we do need to stay on schedule, I propose a group stay seated here in the corner and analyse the information, while the rest of the school watch the footage." Ritsu stepped back. "It makes things less crowded as well."</p><p>"Well, we're not going anywhere," Koyama scoffed, folding his arms.</p><p>"Who said you had a choice, Koyama?" Terasaka glared at him, making the boy with glasses stiffen.</p><p>"I think the top smartest in our class should stay," Fuwa said diplomatically. "But the top five can only stay and help if they're polite!"</p><p>"Agreed!" Rio smiled smugly.</p><p>Asano glared at the girls, scowling. He was tempted to just walk away with the computer in hand, but that wouldn't go down well, and the last thing they needed was Class E revolting and attacking them out of anger.</p><p>Seo glowered. "You should be the ones begging us for help?"</p><p>Ren sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Seo, give it a rest..."</p><p>Rio scoffed. "<em>Begging</em>? Ha! Keep talking like that and I'll break that crappy nose job of yours."</p><p>Seo went red in the face. "It's not a—"</p><p>"Seo, <em>enough</em>," Asano interrupted warily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We'll agree to the terms."</p><p>"But, <em>boss!</em>" Araki objected.</p><p>"You can't be serious!?" Koyama cried.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Don't be so childish." He looked over at Isogai. "Hurry up and pick your smartest classmates, we have work to do."</p><p>Isogai nodded politely, despite the boy's tone. "Alright then, give us five minutes to discuss."</p><p>"What about paper?" Ren spoke up. "We'll definitely need some to take notes."</p><p>Coach Terai frowned. "I think there's a big sheet of screen paper underneath the stage, you know for performances."</p><p>"That'd be perfect for taking notes with," Araki commented. "But there is the issue with cutting it up."</p><p>"Koro-sensei could do that in no trouble," Rio waved her hand dismissively</p><p>"Oh, really!" Koro-sensei crossed his tentacles stubbornly. "Considering how this is a breach of my privacy I think—"</p><p>Rio tossed him a piece of hard candy, which he caught like a starving man. "Cut up the paper neatly and I'll toss you an extra two."</p><p>Koro-sensei devoured the sweet in one go and rushed off in a flash.</p><p>Hundreds of perfectly cut paper, with a small octopus emblem at the bottom, wee promptly piled up in stacks in front of the stage.</p><p>"...Wow..." Mimura gaped, blinking.</p><p>Ritsu smiled, nodding. "Great! Now if the rest of you would be kind enough to take your seats!"</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Isogai surveyed the group of classmates that had volunteered to analyse the data. Kataoka, Karma, Takebayashi, Okuda, Rio, and himself, stayed along with the Five Virtuosos.</p><p>They were all sat down in a circle on the mat in the corner with the computer placed in the centre. The other students were already back in their seats.</p><p>Ren tried to still get a good luck at the screen but they were too much at an angle. "Guess we won't be distracted..."</p><p>Asano was barely paying attention. "Ritsu's summarised the main DNA properties, but not how the components can cause a reaction to outside chemicals or natural elements."</p><p>Takebayashi stroked his chin. "The sponge properties in his tentacles are most likely the cause of the swelling, but where is the water stored?"</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed from behind them. "This is very invasive!"</p><p>"Yeah, whatever," Karma remarked dismissively, staring at the data. "Hey, that chemical their looks weird." He pointed to the fifth paragraph down.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Okuda re-adjusted her glasses, peering closer.</p><p>"Let me see!" Koyama shoved her face out of the way.</p><p>"HEY! Watch it!" Rio snapped, raising her fist.</p><p>"Will all of you be quiet? I can barely hear myself think," Asano rebuked, massaging his forehead.</p><p>Ritsu smiled fondly at them before she played the footage.</p><p>
  <b>A bouncy jingle began as an image of the Earth took up the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(First you take the Earth...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei, hovering above a city, drops a large, bomb-like circle down on the city.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Then put a bean in Tokyo)</b>
</p><p>"What's this?" Hatanaka frowned.</p><p>"Um, weren't we meant to be on a school trip?" Hinano raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>The bomb-like object is stationed in the middle of a valley, the faint figure of Koro-sensei in the distance above it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And another bean in Sichuan, China.)</b>
</p><p>"Wait, wait, is he using bombs to <em>draw</em>?" Oota said in disbelief.</p><p>"Well, I can't very well use <em>markers!</em>" Koro-sensei scoffed, chuckling at his own joke."</p><p>Yanagi shook his head. "Why is he like this?"</p><p>
  <b>The 'beans' leave two black imprints in the Earth, and a white line slowly makes its way across the Earth's surface.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Leave contrails as you fly from Dubai to Hawaii.)</b>
</p><p>"What's the point of this?!" Terasaka snapped, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>The white line is continued back the opposite way, the screen changes to Koro-sensei flying shown. This creates a smiley face figure.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Back to Dubai over the Philippines. And then!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>White lines appear back and forth over the 'smile', creating the obvious figure of Koro-sensei's face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(North-South between Hawaii and Dubai every 25 degrees.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The image of the Earth is quickly taken over by Koro-sensei, who stands in his classroom in front of the board, 'The Koro-sensei Drawing Song' written in chalk behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And voila: Koro-sensei!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The music stops and Koro-sensei spoke, ''Now you try.''</b>
</p><p>"Are you freaking serious?" Okano buried her face in her palm.</p><p>"I don't think he's joking..." Hiroto sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"It's really not as hard as you think!" Their teacher insisted.</p><p>
  <b>The voices of the class of 3-E echo unseen, all shouting ''Yeah, right!'' at their teacher.</b>
</p><p>"We can't even fly," Okajima said. "I mean, the only way to actually do is f we used a scale model or something."</p><p>"Hmm, well, I suppose you have a point." Koro-sensei sighed. "Though, if any of you manage to fly a plane, it is a useful technique."</p><p>"Or you know we could, like just use a globe like any other person would!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>"But that isn't nearly as fun!"</p><p>
  <b>The intro began to play.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sat at his desk, talking to an unknown person. ''Your target this time is a teacher leading students on a school trip.'' A picture of Koro-sensei in his human disguise is rested on the desk. ''You may have heard that this teacher is not human.'' Karasuma stared at the assassin seriously, ''It's not that I doubt your skill, but make all necessary preparations.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The name is Red Eye.) The assassin takes a bullet from Karasuma. (I'm an assassin-a sniper.)</b>
</p><p>"He sounds pretty cool," Yanagi murmured.</p><p>"I know right!" Oota grinned. "He seems badass. He might just be able to finish the octopus off."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>A dark tunnel is shown, a white light at the end. Something speeds forwards, the sound of a train following. A train exits the tunnel, showing a beautiful landscape with a crystal lake.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'School Trip, Day 2: Free Time: Group 1'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Wow! With no windows, you can really feel it move!'' Koro-sensei cried, dressed in his human disguise, hanging onto the railing of the train in excitement. ''It's so open, I won't get trainsick-and 25 KPH is nice and fast.''</b>
</p><p>"Why does he get travel sick?" Seo thought aloud, trying to read over Asano's shoulder. "By definition, it happens when there's a difference between what the eyes see and what the ears sense, but if he can go at Mach 20."</p><p>"Yeah, but maybe it works out, like, the faster he goes the easier it is for him to adjust," Kataoka reasoned. "If he's going at a constant speed which he's in control of, then he knows exactly what adjustments to make, but if he's riding on public transport maybe he can't make the same adjustments because he's not in control of the movement!"</p><p>Isogai hummed. "Well, that's not too far out when you think about how frazzled he got with tah puzzle the Principal threw at him. If Koro-sensei gets too confused or worked up then he ends up bringing the illness on himself."</p><p>"Yes, but it could be also linked to his poor diet," Asano pointed out.</p><p>"His diet is really bad," Rio commented, sighing.</p><p>Koro-sensei, who was sitting with the other students, froze, mid-bite from eating his peanuts. "Poor...diet..." He flushed. "I-I—there's nothing wrong with a few snacks here or there!"</p><p>"Here or there?" Sugaya raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Sir, last week you ate six tubs of ice-cream and then washed it down with 20 litres of soda," Mimura pointed out, slightly disturbed. "And, <em>that </em>was a good day!"</p><p>Okajima shivered. "I still can't get that image out of my head..."</p><p>
  <b>(Says Mr. Mach 20) Isogai narrated as he and Maehara shared a quick nod. The train is full of chatting civilians. (Almost there. The sniper spot we've chosen is a famous spot along the Sagano Tram Line.) The train pulls to a stop on a bridge, overlooking the cerulean water below. (The Hozu River Bridge.)</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, but is the bullet going to be fast enough?" Kanada commented, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>A boat full of fishermen passed under the bridge as the intercom called, ''We'll be making a brief stop on the bridge.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Oh, look, Koro-sensei!'' Kurahashi beamed, pointing down at the boat, ''they're going downstream!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei leaned out further, ''Let me see! Ooh!'' Kurahashi's face hardened, glancing at Maehara and Isogai. The two boys glanced at each other, a sweat drop on their face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Our high sign to the sniper is the moment Koro-sensei leans out the window to look at the boat.)</b>
</p><p>"Do you think it'll work?" Fujii said.</p><p>Her friend sighed in exasperation. "When does it ever work?"</p><p>
  <b>A target board focused on Koro-sensei through the lens of a rifle, the sniper crouched in the bushes. (I downed a target at two clicks during a sandstorm in the Middle East.) Red Eye reported, reloading his gun as he began to glance up smugly. (Under these conditions, this'll be a lead-pipe cinch. Well? That should've been a headshot.)</b>
</p><p>"Wow!" Oota's eyes widened. "He really is badass."</p><p>"It's still too easy, though," Hashimoto said from behind them. "I mean, sure he's killed regular people before, but Koro-sensei is on a whole other level."</p><p>"Shouldn't they try and find a super assassin to kill him?" Jida commented. "If the government are the ones who created him, can't they just create another super-human like him to kill him off?"</p><p>
  <b>The bullet is tucked into Koro-sensei's yatsuhashi, the octopus-like teacher completely unharmed. The sniper shoots up, purple lightning flashing behind him as his expression turns to one of complete shock. ''He stopped it with a yatsuhashi?!'' He shouted.</b>
</p><p>Hinano sighed. "Damn..."</p><p>"Trust him to use food as a defence," Okajima commented.</p><p>"H-How is...Wait, what?" Machida rubbed his eyes. "If those pellets can go as fast as a bullet tehn shouldn't..." he tried to write it down on the paper but trailed off. "I know he's done it with paper, but <em>Yatsuhashi,</em> really?"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei brought his yatsuhashi close to him, ''whoops! Found a tiny bone in my Kyoto sweet.'' He turned to look at his students, voice smug, ''That could've been ugly.''</b>
</p><p>"He just loves trolling us doesn't he?" Sugino shook his head.</p><p>"Yeah, it really pisses me off," Terasaka grumbled, crossing his arms.</p><p>
  <b>(Inconceivable!) The sniper watched in shock, a slow motion reply of how Koro-sensei stopped the bullet beginning. (A high-spin rifle bullet, stopped by a soft and chewy yatsuhashi? Just how fast do I need to be?!) The train began to move again and the sniper left the bushes to watch them leave. (Now I understand the 10 billion yen bounty. We've been tasked with killing one extraordinary monster.) Red Eye smirked. (This'll be fun.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'11:20 AM: Toei Uzumasa Film Park. Free Time, Group 2'</b>
</p><p>Okano frowned. "Oh, so I guess we're getting a rundown of what happened prior the Ngaisa's group getting attacked."</p><p>"Which is kind of uneasy when you think about what's happening in the meantime..." Kimura cringed.</p><p>"Ugh, don't remind me!" Kayano scowled, looking ill. "I'm just glad that's over."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "At least we made it out unscathed."</p><p>
  <b>''Now begone with you. I do not care for the pointless waste of life.'' A man droned, staring angrily at a group of men before him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Why, you!'' The leader cried. The man gently pushed a formally dressed woman behind him. ''Go on, fellows-get him!''</b>
</p><p>"Ooh, I love these performances!" Kumi smiled, clapping her hands together.</p><p>"I know, aren't they reverting?!" Koro-sensei appeared behind her.</p><p>She jumped back in her seat, screaming. "Personal space much!!!"</p><p>
  <b>The woman runs off and a sword fight breaks out between the four men. ''Wow! Their swords are so fast this close up.'' Okajima enthused, balling his fists close to his chest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stands in the front, in an open part of the barricades. ''They move very deliberately to make it look like that,'' he told his students. ''I happen to love this kind of swordplay. Whoa! They're coming this way!'' He fanboyed as the actors moved towards the crowd.</b>
</p><p>"Isn't it wonderful, students!" Koro-sensei sighed and embraced, Okajima, Hinano, and Okano from behind.</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>"There's nothing quite like theatre to get the history enthusiasm rolling!" Koro-sensei grinned.</p><p>"...Do you think he used to be an actor before he went full octopus?" Kanada said, frowning.</p><p>Tsuchiya huffed. "Well he's got starving artist down to a T." She picked at her nails."He can't even afford rent."</p><p>"Um, I think that's more to do with him being a state secret than anything else," Juba commented, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>Tsuchiya shrugged. "He's still weird."</p><p>"And, also seems slightly crazy." Kanada quipped.</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura gazed worriedly at the teacher. ''Over here, sir!'' She peered at the tower quickly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where, where?'' Koro-sensei asked excitedly, desperate to get a better view.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sniper watched them from the tower. (The actors are leading the target around nicely-just as planned.) Two actors are engages in a fight right in front of Koro-sensei. Nakamura looks at the sniper over her shoulder. (Now, while he's distracted by the show-Eh?) The target moves around frantically, from the students to the actors to the crowd, but Koro-sensei is nowhere to be seen. (Where'd he go?)</b>
</p><p>"Let me guess..." Hiroto smiled crookedly.</p><p>
  <b>A new figure has joined in with the fighting. (When did he get in there with the actors?) The protagonist actor and Koro-sensei ended up standing back to back, the actor staring at Koro-sensei in shock.</b>
</p><p>Toka laughed. "You can't help yourself can you, sir?"</p><p>"Yeah, you sure do love the spotlight," Kimura remarked, grinning.</p><p>Koro-sensei scoffed and fanned himself with some paper. "I haven't a clue what you mean!"</p><p>
  <b>''I shall assist,'' Koro-sensei told the actor over his shoulder. ''Blood-cherry blossoms are the only flowers that bloom from evil.''</b>
</p><p>Ren peered up, distracted from the research. "Ah, so he does have taste!"</p><p>
  <b>(He's even got the lines down pat!) The sniper stressed off screen. ''If he's in with the actors, how'm I gonna hit him?!'' He questioned helplessly, focusing his gun on the teacher, who quickly zipped away.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, he's really getting into it," Ren said, craning his neck to view the screen."</p><p>"Ren, <em>focus,"</em> Asano chided, paving through the data on screen.</p><p>
  <b>(This guy is fast.) A flashback of Karasuma informs. (Don't let his unconventional movements throw you.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sniper gripped his whistle, usually placed in his mouth, tightly, snapping the plastic. ''But this is too unconventional! Next, I will kill him-I stake my name on it!'' He swears.</b>
</p><p>"<em>Ren,</em>" Asano snapped.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, boss!" Ren smiled sheepishly. "Just observing..."</p><p>"You're meant to be focussed on this," Asano chastised.</p><p>"Whoa, calm down there, Stalin," Karma teased, fanning himself with the paper.</p><p>Asano shot Karma a dirty look. "So we should all take on a slackers approach like you have?" he sneered. "You're barely paying attention." He narrowed his gaze. "If you're not going to contribute to the group, I suggest you leave."</p><p>"Now, Asano, that's not really your call to make," Isogai said, frowning.</p><p>"And, you promised to be nice," Rio chimed.</p><p>Karma grinned, leaning back against the wall. "Yeah, we're all equal here<em>, Mr President</em>."</p><p>(Fuck you) Asano gritted his teeth, but held his tongue. (This class is beyond infuriating.)</p><p>Kataoka sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Let's just stay focussed, shall we?"</p><p>
  <b>A beautiful traditional building is shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'2:20PM: Five-Story Pagoda. Free Time, Group 3'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara beamed at Koro-sensei, Hazama staring straight forward. ''You're late, Koro-sensei,'' Hara scolded gently, hands firmly on her hips.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Apologies,'' Koro-sensei bowed slightly, stood in the middle of a slightly secluded street, occasional civilians walking past. ''I was all caught up being the star of a samurai drama,'' He bragged.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Say what?!'' Yoshida leaned forward from his spot against a wall.</b>
</p><p>"The stuff this guy gets up to..." Yoshida muttered.</p><p>"It's kinda cool, though." Muramatsu grinned, earning a sneer from Terasaka. "Imagine being able to do half the stuff he does."</p><p>"That would be pretty amazing." Hinano sighed, daydreaming. "You could go anywhere and see anything! Can you imagine?"</p><p>"Hm?" Koro-sensei perked up. "Well, if you're that eager I could arrange some small trips around the world...." He chuckled. "<em>But</em>, with some precautions of course! I can't have you all planning a sneaky attack when my guard is down, now can I?"</p><p>Hinano brightened up. "Do you really mean that?"</p><p>"Of course I—" Koro-sensei was interrupted when Karasuma cleared his throat. "Um..."</p><p>Karasuma gave him a look.</p><p>"Well...hehe..." Koro-sensei hid behind her with sunshades on. "We'll talk about it when <em>he's</em> not there," he whispered far too loudly.</p><p>
  <b>''We finished Kiyomizu Temple ages ago.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei raised a prong-finger-thing, ''Then let's trawl Ninenzaka Street for souvenirs.'' Yoshida and Terasaka glare at him, the teachers tardiness obviously putting a wrench in their plans.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''As if you cared about anything but sweets,'' Terasaka spat.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong with sweets?" Oota raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, what's that guy's problem?" he whispered to his friend.</p><p>Yanagi shrugged. "Terasaka's always been a jerk." He looked over at E Class. "You gotta wonder how E Class puts up with him..."</p><p>
  <b>A sign leading to an old traditional building is shown. 'Repairs in Progress - Pardon Our Dust'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Good) Red Eye watched the interaction from on top of the building. (I can draw a steady bead on him here. A straight shot form Yasaka's five-story pagoda!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Koro-sensei,'' Hara calls excitedly on the street below, ''try this blotting paper.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hummed nervously in response. ''I'm a bit nervous for you to see what it picks up.''</b>
</p><p>Tsuchiya grimaced. "Oh, God...it's going to be disgusting isn't it?"</p><p>Kanada wrinkled her nose. "Well, he'll definitely have more than open pores..."</p><p>
  <b>Hara began to stick the paper onto Koro-sensei's face. ''Go on, go on,'' She encouraged.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''But if I must,'' the teacher moaned good-naturedly.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed. "It really is quite embarrassing..."</p><p>"How is it your insecure about your skin, but not your tentacles?" Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>"Well, I don't want my skin to reveal my age!" he fretted.</p><p>"...Say what?" Okajima and the others stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>
  <b>(As he checks his purchases at the foot of Sannenzaka, a student will distract him and) the sniper shoots. (Yes! Right in the temple!) He grinned, checking his target once again, only to cry in shock. The bullet was stuck in the blotting paper,Koro-sensei completely unharmed. (That's not bullet-blotting paper!)</b>
</p><p>"Damn it!" Machida buried his face in his hands. "How the hell is anyone meant to kill this guy if the experts can't?"</p><p>His friend shrugged. "They could try starving him to death."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei pulled the blotting paper off, the students shocked by their failed attempt. ''See?'' He complained, ''I told you-look at all this mucus it picked up!'' He held a pile of blotting paper in his hand, the yellow mucus coating it giving it the appearance of cheese.</b>
</p><p>"Is that his...?" Tsuchiya covered her mouth to swallow her vomit.</p><p>"Ewww!" Kumi cringed.</p><p>"That's so gross!" Another student yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei flushed from embarrassment. "It's not that bad!"</p><p>
  <b>''Enough to stop a bullet!'' The octopus smirked at Terasaka. The irritated student turned from his teacher, growling under his breath.</b>
</p><p>"Interesting..." Araki strained his neck to look around. "That does correspond with how his skin works..." He looked back at the data.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we know how the mucas works," Rio said, steering the hologram closer to herself. "I wanna know what the deal with the water is."</p><p>"Well, maybe if you didn't grab it!" Koyama grabbed it back. "We'd know."</p><p>Rio's gaze narrowed. "Hey—"</p><p>"<em>Okay!"</em> Isogai hastily interrupted, giving a strained smile. "Let's just calm down now..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's phone begins to ring. ''Huh?'' He glanced down at his phone curiously. ''It's Nagisa's group. Hello?'' He gasped in shock at whatever he was being told. ''Where are you?!'' He demanded worriedly. The other students all gazed at Koro-sensei in panic.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, so they just rang him," Uchida commented, frowning. "I didn't know he had a phone..."</p><p>"Isn't it a little weird for a government secret to have a phone, though?" Toma questioned.</p><p>"Just because I'm classified doesn't mean I can't have the basic necessities," Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure the government tapped his phone," Mimura said, earning a few nods.</p><p>"No doubt about it," Fuwa agreed.</p><p>"Oh, most likely." Koro-sensei chuckled. "Which is why I tend to make long calls  to certain..." He cleared his throat and flushed. "Uh, never mind!"</p><p>The students looked over in confusion.</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed nervously. "Nothing, nothing at all!"</p><p>Nagisa groaned. (He really doesn't have a filter...)</p><p>"Uh..." Bitch-sensei's cast a wary glance at Karasuma. "Do I even want to...?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>." Karasuma said gravely, grimacing. "Trust me, you don't want to know."</p><p>
  <b>(What... What the hell is he?) Red Eye pondered, collapsing in horror. (His speed and defences are impeccable. It's like he was made for the express purpose of being unkillable.) A rather scary image of Koro-sensei in his human disguise flashed past, bullets slowly moving towards him.</b>
</p><p>"Poor guy never stood a chance," Hatanaka sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>The sniper's phone vibrates. ''Hello? Oh, Mr Karasuma.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's voice echoed from the phone. ''I'm afraid we're done for today.'' Karasuma and Bitch-sensei are stood together outside an apartment complex. ''The next group you were supposed to work with, Group 4, has ran into trouble with some high-schoolers. Your target is rushing to their aid.''</b>
</p><p>Okano stretched in her seat. "Well, it was nice to see what we were all doing while Nagisa's group were...uh, you know..."</p><p>
  <b>''All right. Understood.'' Red Eye informed Karsuma, before closing his phone and leaning against the wall, muttering to himself, ''I was thinking of quitting, anyway.''</b>
</p><p>"Aw, but we were having fun!" Koro-sensei pouted.</p><p>"Don't rub it in!" Many of the students snapped.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>The assassin walked through a train station, case in hand. (In the eight years I've been an assassin, not once have I not seen my targets blood in my scope. That's how I got my name.) He was alone in a dark alleyway, lent against a wall. (It's kinda funny.) ''What's so red about my eye anyway?'' </b>
</p><p>"Uh, maybe the amount of blood you spilled?" Machida said dryly.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he was joking," A girl behind him commented.</p><p>Machida frowned. "Well, it's a bad joke."</p><p>
  <b>He questioned aloud, holding an okay sign over his eye, peering through it. A small red pouch bobbed in front of him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Here you go,'' Koro-sensei's voice stated, ''A chili spice mix I bought along Sannenzaka.''</b>
</p><p>"Why are you giving him that?" Sugino asked.</p><p>"Well, he seems to be having a bad day," Koro-sensei replied brightly. "There's nothing wrong with showing a little compassion."</p><p>"...I don't get him," Hashimoto said, frowning.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kumi asked, looking over.</p><p>Hashimoto stared at Koro-sensei. "Why is he so nice if he wants to destroy the world?"</p><p>"Well..." Kumi rubbed her chin. "Maybe he's a bomb."</p><p>"Yeah, but if he really cared about not destroying the world, wouldn't he let them kill him?" he argued. "What kind of person is he anyway? How can anyone be happy looking like how he does or even be content about the world being destroyed?"</p><p>
  <b>''Oh, it's you,'' Red Eye sounded completely unsurprised. ''Thanks.'' Koro-sensei waited in front of the assassin. The sniper jumped back in shock. ''I-it's you! My assassination target!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''I've taken care of that pinch my students were in,'' Koro-sensei told the sniper, who promptly fell to the floor.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, that's putting it lightly," Hiroto said, sharing a glance with Okajima.</p><p>"You beat the living hell out of those guys." Okano grinned wickedly. "Not that they didn't deserve it."</p><p>Kayano smirked. "Think they'll need to go to the hospital?"</p><p>"Hopefully."</p><p>
  <b>''and since you've been sightseeing with us all day today,'' Koro-sensei's tentacles flew around him, his face pitch-black in the darkness, ''I thought I'd come pay my respects.'' His eyes flashed red in the darkness and the sniper whimpered.</b>
</p><p>Hokoma snorted. "You really do love trolling people, sir."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "It is fun."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's also sometimes hard to call his bluff," Asami commented. "He's a pretty decent actor."</p><p>Hinano hummed, overhearing them. "I think you can tell when he's super pissed when his face darkens, but like, not in the joking kind of way. It's his whole aura, it just <em>changes."</em></p><p>"Yeah, and that's when you know when you're in trouble." Kanzaki nodded, smiling nervously.</p><p>
  <b>A boiling bowl of food sat between the assassin and the teacher in a light room. ''So you saw all that coming and just played along?'' Red Eye asked, voice shocked yet no disbelief in his tone.</b>
</p><p>Sugino sighed, slouching in his chair. "We've had so many failed attempts it's not even funny."</p><p>Nagisa smiled encouragingly. "We've learned a lot, though." </p><p>"I know that," Sugino replied, frowning. "I just hate it when he gives that smug look whenever anyone fails to off him."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, smiling smugly.</p><p>
  <b>''With a monster like you around, no wonder the governments bribing mouths shut.'' Koro-sensei didn't respond, blowing on his food.</b>
</p><p>"Not the best conversation starter..." Otani said, smiling amusingly. "He doesn't seem like he socialises much."</p><p>Hokoma nodded, glancing over at Professor Bitch. "Well, all the assassins shown do seem kind of..." Bitch-sensei had taken over the teachers' chairs by laying down on them and fanning herself with a text book while still being oblivious to the glares the teachers were shooting her. "Um...a little out of touch."</p><p>Karasuma yanked Bitch-sensei off the chairs so she fell onto the mat.</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>"Stop taking up room."</p><p>
  <b>''So,'' Red Eye glanced at Koro-sensei who was still blowing, ''are you going to kill me? Go on then: do it.'' The assassin bowed his head, unafraid of the chance of death. ''I chose this line of work. I'm ready.'' Koro-sensei continued to blow on his food.</b>
</p><p>"Why are you blowing on it so much?" Muramatsu exclaimed. "It's gonna get cold!"</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed nervously. "Oh, well, I don't want to burn my tongue!"</p><p>"What are you <em>five</em>?!"</p><p>
  <b>Red Eye grew impatient. ''Eat it, already!'' He snapped.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei went blushed. "It's my food!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's Weak Point #11:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Heat-Sensitive Tongue</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Oota shook his head in amusement.</p><p>"Heat sensitive?" Koyama's eyes widened. "Hey wait a second! Look!" He quickly scrolled back up to paragraph twenty.</p><p>"What is it?" Kataoka frowned, leaning in to look.</p><p>"The chemicals that protected his skin from fire, conflict when they mix with the chemicals in his saliva!" Koyama said smugly. "Go ahead and look!"</p><p>The others looked at the data.</p><p>"He's right!" Okuda's eyes widened. "If we were to pocket some of Koro-sensei's saliva that we might be able to weaken the protective chemicals on his skin."</p><p>"Huh..." Karma's brow rose, glancing back at Koyama. "What do you know...not bad for a guy who lost 4th place."</p><p>The smugness cracked. "THAT HASN'T EVEN HAPPENED!"</p><p>"Yet." Karma smirked.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Be quite, Akabane." He analysed the data. "Good eye, Koyama..." He made a mental note.</p><p>Koyama preened at the praise, making Karma roll his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>The teacher stopped his action and beamed at the sniper across from him. ''Of course I'm not going to kill you. You made this a most enjoyable school trip. I just wanted to thank you.'' Red Eye leaned back in shock. ''My students did some especially in-depth research into Kyoto in the name of finding good places to kill me,'' Koro-sensei explained.</b>
</p><p>Etsuki hummed, sitting back down in her seat when Bitch-sensei stopped taking up room. (His dedication to his students is...) She smiled fondly. (Well, I've only ever seen that in the young ones...)</p><p>
  <b>''The geography, the terrain,'' A flashback showed Nagisa, Okuda, Kayano, Karma, Sugino and Kanzaki crowded around a table, large floor plans and maps in front of them, ''Its highlights, history, origin,'' Kataoka, Isogai and Okano surrounded another table, Nakamura stood in the background holding clipped files to her chest.</b>
</p><p>"It does sound cool," Chiba said.</p><p>"I know, I can't wait to go!" Hinano beamed. "I love visiting different places."</p><p>Ritsu watched them fondly for a moment before he emotional processor kicked in a wave of sadness that felt like electricity was stinging her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>The scene returned to Koro-sensei and the sniper, ''In short, they had more opportunities than usual to come to know the city's charms.'' Red Eye starred in bemusement. ''Knowing the people, the place and the mood: these things assassination has given them will brighten their lives.'' Koro-sensei gave Red Eye the dessert he was preparing. ''Here you go. So I look forward to being assassinated.''</b>
</p><p>"See, it's stuff like this I don't get," Hashimoto mumbled, frowning. (This octopus-mutant-creature acted more human than anyone he knew, even if the guy was going to blow up the earth...)</p><p>
  <b>Red Eye shook his head, ''You think as crazy as you look, buddy. But... you know, somehow, you're one hell of a teacher.''</b>
</p><p>"See! Even he thinks so!" Koro-sensei gushed.</p><p>"Yeah, but he's also a trained killer," Takada remarked dryly. "What does he know about teaching?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Hey! If Bitch-sensei can teach, anyone can!" Okano argued firmly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled. "Well, thank—hey, wait, are you implying I'm not qualified?!"</p><p>"Well, you aren't officially..." Fuwa commented, frowning</p><p>
  <b>''You're quitting?'' Karasuma inquired over his phone. He was stood in the middle of his hotel room, a bathrobe on and dripping wet.</b>
</p><p>"OH GOD!"</p><p>A number of the students got nosebleeds.</p><p>"I think I just died!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei choked on air. (Sweet Jesus!)</p><p>"He's so handsome!"</p><p>Hinano, Kayano, Toka, and Fuwa sighed dreamily with love hearts in their eyes.</p><p>Etsuki looked away, hiding a blush. (That's hair...)</p><p>Karasuma groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's not even that much skin..."</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah, I'm sorry. I'd like to do some sightseeing on my own.'' The sniper was leaning peacefully against a bridge, staring into the crescent moonlight, ''as an assassin, I was still a novice. I'm gonna go around taking in all kinds of colours, not just the one.'' He cancelled the call and held the okay sign up to his eye. ''Now then,'' he asked himself, ''what colour will I see in my scope tomorrow?''</b>
</p><p>"Wow, talk about a 180!" Sugino's eyes widened.</p><p>"Sometimes it's scary how persuasive you can be, sir." Sugaya smiled in amusement.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, why thank you."</p><p>
  <b>Special Bonus!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>+5146600</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The game console for Takous declared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Dammit! How the hell are you dodging those?!'' Sugino shouted. A very speedy hand pushed buttons and moved the controller around at lightning speed. Kanzaki was sat at the console, her group members surrounding her all dressed in kimonos.</b>
</p><p>"Aw! You guys look so cute!" Hinano gushed.</p><p>
  <b>''This is a little embarrassing,'' she blushed.</b>
</p><p>"Why?" Kimura's brow furrowed. "Nothing wrong with being awesome at games.</p><p>"Yeah, I think it's cool." Sugino blushed a little when Kanzaki smiled.</p><p>"Thanks! I guess I'm just used to people telling me arcade games are for boys..." she said sheepishly.</p><p>Ren smirked, looking over. "You should try some karaoke at the arcades!"</p><p>"Hm?" Kanzaki looked over in surprise.</p><p>Ren smoothed his hair back. "A beauty like you must have a voice of an angel."</p><p>A lot of girls swooned. "Oh, Ren!"</p><p>Kanzaki looked confused. "Um...thank you..."</p><p>Sugino narrowed his eyes. (God damn it...)</p><p>"Stop flirting!" Seo yanked Ren by the collar. "We have work to do."</p><p>
  <b>''Now that's a pro,'' Sugino enthused, "smiling so sweetly with that grip of hers!"</b>
</p><p>Okajima burst out laughing.</p><p>"Whoa, calm down there, Sugino!" Hiroto teased.</p><p>"Yeah, don't get carried away," Yoshida teased slyly.</p><p>Sugino went bright red. "Shut up, guys!"</p><p>A few more people started to laugh.</p><p>
  <b>Okuda stared at the screen in amazement and awe. ''Wow!'' She declared, ''I had no idea you were this good at games, Kanzaki!''</b>
</p><p>"You have to teach me!" Kayano smiled brightly, leaning over her chair.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled. "No problem. We can hit the arcades whenever."</p><p>Hiroto grinned, leaning over to nudge Sugino. "Maybe you could show Sugino a thing or too."</p><p>"Quit it!" Sugino hissed.</p><p>"That would be no trouble at all," Kanzaki replied brightly.</p><p>Sugino stiffened and then quickly tried to compose himself. "Ugh! Oh, great. Sure! I'm in."</p><p>
  <b>''I kept it quiet. In my family, frivolity was frowned upon. But maybe I've been too worried about what others think. Clothes, hobbies, status... I ran from it, got swept up in it, and wound up lacking confidence.'' Kanzaki confided, eyes on her screen. Kayano smiled proudly at the girl.</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki smiled to herself. (I guess future-me has a point...) She fiddled with her hands. (It's still hard to completely not care what people think, though...)</p><p>"Wow, that's brutally honest..." Asami frowned, looking over at the girl. "But also kind of..." She pondered on it. "Well, I don't know if I could change that quickly..."</p><p>Hokoma shrugged uncomfortably. "Experiences like that make change happen quicker..."</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Kanzaki and Kayano in their school uniforms, bound with the room dark. ''But Koro-sensei made me realise,'' Kanzaki gazed nervously up at a figure, looking like she was seeing the light for the first time, ''you just need to be the person you are on the inside to face forward and do their best.''</b>
</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei announced like a quick show host. "If you're true to who you are on the—"</p><p>"Sir, we get it," Fuwa interrupted, making him falter.</p><p>"Yeah, Kanzaki basically just explained it," Kayano said dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei pouted. "I was just trying to drive the point home!"</p><p>"More like milke a dead cow," Hazama commented.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gazed at his classmate in pride. (Kanzaki sure has her surprising side. I wonder what she and Kayano talked about when they were kidnapped. Things seem so light between them) he observed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Ack! They got you!'' Kayano cried in distress. Kanzaki just laughed.</b>
</p><p>"You seem really invested in that game, Kayano," Kanzaki said amusingly.</p><p>Kayano pouted. "Yeah, well, I hate losing! Even if it's other people playing the game." She sighed deeply. "Plus, I never win atTakous."</p><p>
  <b>A ping pong ball bounced across the table. Takebayashi missed, hissing in disappointment. ''There!'' Mimura cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai glanced at their opponent kindly. ''You okay?'' Takebayashi didn't reply and the game continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sat on the couch, reading through reports. (Almost every sniper turned down the job after seeing its difficulty and the only one who accepted quit halfway through.)</b>
</p><p>"Aww!" Koro-sensei giggled at Karasuma's side. "I guess assassins just aren't what they used to be!"</p><p>Karasuma narrowed his eyes. "You're enjoying this too much."</p><p>"I haven't a clue what you mean!" He giggled again.</p><p>Karasuma tried to stab him but the blade missed.</p><p>
  <b>''And Takebayashi goes down!'' Mimura squealed in the background, ''Now, my next opponent!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(So much for our sniper plans here in Kyoto.) Karasuma was brought out of his thoughts by Mimura yelling towards him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''C'mon, Mr Karasuma. Let's play ping-pong!''</b>
</p><p>"Aw!" Bitch-sensei smirked, leaning back. "They wanna play with you."</p><p>He glared at her. "It's hand-eye coordination practice. Something you can't help them with."</p><p>Bitch-sensei blanched at the insult. "HEY!"</p><p>
  <b>(I can't be imposing on their school trip any further. It's free time from here on out.) He smirked at himself. ''Sure. But I warn you: I'm good.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''This inn is a real dump, though, isn't it?'' Okajima complained, walking with Nagisa and Sugino. ''Two big bedrooms, separated by sex?'' Nagisa held an irritated but stressed face at Okajima while Sugino stared with a straight face. ''The students in all the other classes get their own hotel rooms."</b>
</p><p>"Well, at least we're not in the same hotel as those high schoolers," Rinka said, shrugging. "It could be worse."</p><p>Sugino rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're right. It could be worse..."</p><p>
  <b>''Ah, it's more fun this way,'' Nagisa tried to calm him, only to hum in curiosity at seeing the sneaking forms of Nakamura and Fuwa. The two girls were peeping through a gap in a door. ''Hey,'' he called, the three boys making their way towards the two girls. ''What are you two up to?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A sign hung above the door reading 'Men's Bath'.</b>
</p><p>Kataoka raised an eyebrow "Uh...are you two being pervy again?"</p><p>"No!" Fuwa said.</p><p>"<em>Again</em>?" Hiroto repeated in alarm.</p><p>"Oh, what?" Rio looked over. "Hey, what am I doing?" She frowned at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>''Shh!'' Fuwa hushed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Isn't it obvious?'' Nakamura turned to face them, Fuwa smirking behind her. ''We're peeping!''</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no..." Kataoka groaned.</p><p>Rio chuckled. "Ha! I wonder why?"</p><p>"Wait, who's peeping?" Takebayashi looked up from his work.</p><p>"Fuwa and Nakamura," Okuda replied. </p><p>
  <b>''Peeping?!'' Nagisa questioned in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima took a step back in shock, his male companions watching him with a smirk. ''But that's our job!''</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, why are you messing with the gender role, ladies?" Hiroto joked. "Next you're gonna tell me you like hentai."</p><p>"MAEHARA!"</p><p>The girls in the class shouted, whacking him with their knives.</p><p>"Ow!" Hiroto shielded his face. "GUYS! HELP!"</p><p>"Sorry, man," Okajima shrugged. </p><p>"It's nothing personal..." Chiba reassured.</p><p>"It's just best we don't get involved," Sugino commented. </p><p>Kimura gave Hiroto a thumbs up. "But good luck!"</p><p>"SCREW YOU GUYS! Ow! Okano, that's my eye!"</p><p>"Ugh, is he gonna be okay?" Oota said warily.</p><p>Yanagi shrugged. "I'm not getting involved with that..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stated, ''it's no one's job.''</b>
</p><p>Rio laughed. "Why do I feel like Nagisa's the only guy here with sense?"</p><p>"Hey!" Isogai frowned.</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Besides the obvious of course."</p><p>"Can we<em> please</em> get back to work?" Asano said testily.</p><p>"Oh, so <em>now</em> you can say please," Karma remarked loudly.</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura's voice appeared over the image of the door sliding open, ''Can you still say that after seeing this?'' Koro-sensei's robes were hung up. ''Clothes hung like that mean their wearer is in the bath.'' Fuwa and Nakamura leaned over one another to peer through the door. ''You get what I'm saying?'' She glanced back at the guys.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked mortified. "What?!"</p><p>"Um, can we not see him naked?!" Kanada grimaced, looking ill. "That's just gross."</p><p>"Yeah, I <em>really</em> don't want to see that," Sugino said, scrunching up his face. "Why are you such a perv, Rio?"</p><p>Rio flashed him a grin. "<em>What? </em>I'm only curious for scientific reasons."</p><p>Kataoka rolled her eyes. <em>"Right,</em> of course."</p><p>"What scientific reasons!?" Koro-sensei was flustered, sweating nervously. "I'm entitled to my dignity!"</p><p>"Well, if you swell up because of water how come you can take baths?" Rio said, crossing her arms. "That's a valid question."</p><p>"...She has a point," Seo muttered to Asano.</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah,'' Nagisa gulped, nodding.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A shadow fell malevolently over Nakamura's face. ''This is our chance to see what's inside Koro-sensei!'' A flick book image appeared, Koro-sensei's normal body in place. ''Does he have a body?'' A slim figure flicked into place over Koro-sensei's clothes. ''Or is it tentacles all the way down?'' A muscular figure took the slim figures place.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, good heavens!" Koro-sensei fainted like a fair lady.</p><p>"Quick, get him while he's down!" Okano shouted.</p><p>Koro-sensei dived out of the way before they could strike. "Can't a man faint in peace?!" he chastised.</p><p>"It's scary about how much thought you put into this," Isogai said apprehensively.</p><p>"Yeah, it's honestly kind of creepy," Araki commented.</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, are you guys telling me you never once wondered what was down there?"</p><p>"Uh, <em>no </em>not really," Takebayashi replied flatly. "It's a little<em> too</em> perverted for my tastes."</p><p>Rio remained unbothered. "Say what you want, but there's nothing wrong with a little curiosity."</p><p>The others looked disturbed.</p><p>"There is if it results in a court order!" they said in unison.</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura snuck into the bathroom, the others following. ''What's the harm?'' She asked slyly, ''It could help us assassinate him.''</b>
</p><p>"Or you just want to be a peeping Tom," Karma said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>''This has to be the least sexy peeping ever.'' Okajima complained. The music heavily disagreed.</b>
</p><p>"AGREED!"</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. "Do we really need to see this memory?"</p><p>Ritsu grinned. "Believe it or not, we do learn something interesting from all this."</p><p>"See!" Rio grinned. "My curiosity pays off."</p><p>"Yeah, but at what cost," Kataoka replied warily.</p><p>"There are some things that just aren't meant to be seen, Nakamura," Isogai said, cringing.</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura slid open the fogged door, only to stand up straight in chock. ''Is he a girl?!'' She asked when faced with a pink Koro-sensei drowning in bubbles, scrubbing one of his leg tentacles.</b>
</p><p>"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Oota shielded his eyes.</p><p>"Agreed!" Yanagi cringed. "Can't we leave these questions unanswered, people?!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei faced them, seeming undisturbed and unsurprised at the sight of them. ''Ah, hello, students.'' He greeted lazily.</b>
</p><p>Rio scowled. "Aw, damn!"</p><p>"You shouldn't be disappointed!" Seo snapped.</p><p>
  <b>''Why are you taking a bubble bath?'' Sugino questioned, a done expression taking over his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''We're not supposed to add anything to the water,'' Nagisa reminds, looking like he would be the one to sort out the situation.</b>
</p><p>"You two are being strangely calm about this," Hiroto arched an eyebrow.</p><p>Nagisa and Sugino shared a look.</p><p>"Well, it's not like we can see anything too private..." Nagisa said.</p><p>Sugino rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, and hopefully it stays that way..."</p><p>
  <b>''This is my mucus,'' Koro-sensei informed brightly.</b>
</p><p>"I'm not writing that down!" Machida shook his head in distress. "This is insane and weird, and...what is wrong with you people?!"</p><p>Okajima and Kimura shared look, before they just shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura's expression turned from one of anger to one of confusion. ''Eh?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A small diagram of Koro-sensei's skin appeared, bubbles floating around it and small blue dots laying on it. 'Images are simulated'. ''It makes a nice lather and deep-cleans stubborn dirt,'' Koro-sensei explained.</b>
</p><p>Asano frowned. "Mucus, huh..."</p><p>Karma seemed to have a similar thought process. "So that mucus stuff stops him from swelling up?"</p><p>"Yeah, but how?" Okuda frownd, looking through the data.</p><p>
  <b>''That body can do it all,'' Sugino stated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura giggled evilly, ''But you've let down your guard. We've blocked the exit. When you get out of that tub,'' Okajima gazed down at Nakamura in question, ''you'll have to walk by us. We might not be able to kill you, but we will see you naked!'' She pulled out an anti-sensei knife.</b>
</p><p>"Why are you obsessed with this?!" Takada looked horrified.</p><p>"I <em>will </em>see him naked," Rio said disarmingly, unashamed."He can't hide the goods forever!" She stood up and pointed at her teacher.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked like he'd faint again. "WHAT GOODS?!!"</p><p>Kataoka buried her face in her hands. "Rio, please sit down!"</p><p>Ren's eyes widened. "She's definitely formidable..."</p><p>"These people are insane," Asano stated, staring at the insanity before him.</p><p>
  <b>''That won't do!'' Koro-sensei cried, standing up. This revealed a green jelly like substance surrounding him in the shape of the bath he was in.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Jellied broth?!'' Nakamura yelled at her teacher.</b>
</p><p>Oota let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, censorship."</p><p>"So the mucus protects his body from the water?" Okuda said aloud.</p><p>Rio frowned, sitting back down. "That would explain the lack of swelling..."</p><p>"Interesting..." Asano wrote it down.</p><p>
  <b>''Oh, dear-the water's getting cold,'' Koro-sensei said smugly, before opening the window behind him and flying out with a schlllop sound and a maniacal giggle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at the scene with hooded eyes. ''He got away,'' he deadpanned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima turned to face Nakamura, the blonde girl helplessly holding her knife in her hand. ''Well, that was a lot of pointless peeping, Nakamura.''</b>
</p><p>Hiroto laughed faintly, rubbing his bruised head. "You sound so disappointed in her."</p><p>Okajima smiled crookedly. "Hey, peeping requires a <em>lotta </em>skill."</p><p>"And, you know that <em>because</em>?" Okano's eyes narrowed dangerously.</p><p>Okajima stiffened, sweating. "Um...spy movies?"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gave a gentle smile, uncertainty filling his face. ''I sure learned a lot about everyone on this school trip.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene showed the outside of the hotel 3-E were staying at, a cloudy night sky in the background. ''We couldn't get any closer to Koro-sensei's true form, though,'' Sugino said disappointedly off screen.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, let's not be <em>too </em>disappointed," Asami said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>''Let's go back to the room and chat,'' Okajima sighed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A sheet of paper read 'Favourite Girls Ranking', the boys surrounding it.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, what the hell is that?" Fuwa crossed her arms.</p><p>A number of the boys started to sweat. "Oh, crap..."</p><p>"Ranking?" Kataoka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>''Figures: Kanzaki's in the top spot,'' Maehara reported unsurprised.</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki blushed, looking down.</p><p>"You guys seriously keep rank?" Rinka frowned, crossing her arms.</p><p>Chiba tensed. "Um...no..."</p><p>"Of course we don't!" Hiroto replied nervously,  edging away from them. "This is just a bit of fun, is all..."</p><p>"Besides, don't tell me you girls don't mentally rank the guys in our class," Okajima argued.</p><p>
  <b>The paper read:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Key Points:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki (4 votes): Great personality &amp; super-cute looks</b>
</p><p>"That isn't so bad," Kanzaki said.</p><p>"We'd never put something horrible!" Sugino said nervously.</p><p>
  <b>Yada (3 votes): Ponytail; big on top</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A few boys near the back snorted.</b>
</p><p>Toka's cheeks went pink. "Big on top..." Her eyes narrowed at the boys.</p><p>
  <b>Kurahashi (2 votes): Calming; strikes charming poses</b>
</p><p>Hinano laughed. "That's kind of funny actually."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano (2 votes): Small; cheers you up.</b>
</p><p>Kayano smiled. "Aw that's—Wait, small?" She cast the boys a look. "You better be talking about my height."</p><p>"Of course!" They looked horrified.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka (1 vote): Dependable; straight bangs'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With small drawings of each girl beside their name.</b>
</p><p>Kataoka laughed. "Straight bangs?" She smiled crookedly. "That's my best quality."</p><p>Isogai laughed nervously. "Um, they are pretty straight...and you are very dependable."</p><p>"And, sane," Asano muttered while he read the data.</p><p>
  <b>''Well, no one doesn't like her,'' He reasoned. ''What about you, Sugino? Real slick of you to pull her into our group.''</b>
</p><p>Sugino went bright red, earning few laughs. "Seriously, guys..."</p><p>
  <b>''Y'know,'' Sugino began, Nagisa smirking at his friend ''with all the crap that went down, there weren't many chances for us to really talk.''</b>
</p><p>Sugino cringed. "I don't mean that in a jerkish, selfish, kind of way!" he told her quickly.</p><p>Ren sighed, shaking his head. "That guy is hopeless."</p><p>"It's kind of hilarious to watch, though," Seo remarked with a smirk.</p><p>Kanzaki's brow creased briefly but then smoothed out. "It's okay, I understand." She nodded. "Hopefully, the trip will be different in the future when we change things."</p><p>"We need to be careful what we change, though," Sugaya said, frowning. "We don't wanna break the universe or anything..."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, that won't happen," Ritsu reassured with a somewhat strained smile. "Once this is all over, time will... balance itself out again..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei narrowed her eyes. "Does she seem off to you?" she whispered to Karasuma.</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah, you guys had it rough,'' Maehara sighed at the reminder of the misfortune of Group 4.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura leaned forward, grabbing the paper ''I just want to know who likes who.''</b>
</p><p>"Oh, please don't..." Kimura mumbled.</p><p>Muramatsu grinned, nudging him. "Why, who do you like?"</p><p>Kimure blushed and sunk lower in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>In the background, Okajima was freaking out, ''I can't pick just one!''</b>
</p><p>"Of course you can't." Okano laughed, shaking her head. "Seriously, why are you even getting worked up?"</p><p>Okajima scowled. "What? With so many gorgeous babes around, how am I supposed to make a commitment?!"</p><p>
  <b>Mimura turned to face him, a sweat drop appearing, ''Other than you, Okajima.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Who do you like, Nagisa?'' Maehara called to the standing boy.</b>
</p><p>Karma and Rio grinned wickedly. "Yeah, Nagisa!"</p><p>Nagisa groaned, sinking lower in his seat. "Leave me alone..."</p><p>
  <b>''Eh?!'' Nagisa jumped in shock, ''I, uh-''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino easily read his friends panic, ''What about you, Maehara? Anyone?'' Nagisa looked at him gratefully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone gazed at Maehara curiously. ''Who, me? My lips are sealed.''</b>
</p><p>Okano smiled in amusement. "You're unbelievable."</p><p>Hiroto winked. "What can I say, I'm a romantic."</p><p>
  <b>''That pisses me off!'' Mimura growled, ''And when I think how popular guys like you are, it pisses me off even more!'' Maehara just poked his tongue out at the other red-head.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa, Mimura!" Hiroto laughed lightly, making Mimura and the other boys in class scowl. "Don't hate the play—"</p><p>"Shut up!" The boys snapped I unison.</p><p>
  <b>''Ooh, looks like fun in here,'' Karma drawled, entering the room with a can of soft drink.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Karma! Great timing. Is there a girl that you like?'' Maehara pressed.</b>
</p><p>A few of the girls leaned in.</p><p>Karma looked up in amusement. "I wonder where this will go?"</p><p>
  <b>''Hmm,'' Karma thought for a moment. ''Okuda, maybe?''</b>
</p><p>"OKUDA?" Some of the students yelled.</p><p>Okuda choked, blushing bright red. "O-oh..."</p><p>Rio smirked, nudging Okuda suggestively. "Well, aren't we a little heartbreaker."</p><p>"Oh, please don't!" Okuda grew flustered.</p><p>
  <b>''No way!'' Sugaya snorted.</b>
</p><p>Fuwa leaned over and wacked him over the head.</p><p>"OW!"</p><p>
  <b>Maehara leaned forward, ''Interesting choice! Why?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of Okuda wearing a witch costume, her glasses flashing white, with Dracula music playing in the background appeared. ''I bet she could make some sketchy drugs and chloroform,'' the image zoomed out to show Karma with red dotted eyes, black devil horns and a red cape. ''Really kick my mischief-making up a notch, y'know?''</b>
</p><p>"....WAIT, WHAT!?"</p><p>Most of the students looked disturbed.</p><p>Okuda frowned, relaxing. "Oh, well, if you needed supplies, I'd be happy to help."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Karma smiled. "Thanks, I was hoping to develop some stronger laxatives, you now for educational purposes and all."</p><p>Okuda smiled brightly. "Oh, that'd be interesting! Do you have any extra side effects you'd want to add?"</p><p>The five Virtuous and the other E Class students were staring at them in horror.</p><p>
  <b>''That's one match that no one needs to be making.''</b>
</p><p>"AGREED!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement. "It definitely would be...an <em>interesting</em> partnership."</p><p>"Yeah, and it'd be a one way trip to jail as well," Kayano remarked.</p><p>
  <b>''You guys,'' Isogai reached forward and took the sheet, ''these ratings are just between us, okay?''</b>
</p><p>"Oh, what's this?" Yoshida smiled teasingly.</p><p>Karma sniggered, leaning in. "Is Isogai taking part in slightly controversial, yet entertaining, and insightful ranking system?"</p><p>Isogai looked around nervously. "Uhh...no comment?"</p><p>
  <b>''Well, sure.''</b>
</p><p>"I am kind of curious who he likes," Toka murmured, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, me too!" Hinano giggled.</p><p>
  <b>''I mean, most of us don't want this getting out,'' Isogai reminded. ''So do not let the girls or any teacher find out ab-'' Isogai froze at the sight of Koro-sensei, peeking through the door.</b>
</p><p>"..."</p><p>The students gaped at the screen while Koro-sensei sat at the back taking notes of their conversation.</p><p>
  <b>''Evening, all.'' The teacher whispered to himself. ''Mm-hmm. I see.'' He began writing in a book labelled, 'Student Data: Boys (3)'. The boys stared at him as the teacher slowly slid the door shut. The room was silent.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell!?!" Okajima yelled at their teacher.</p><p>"Look he's actually taking notes!" Kimura pointed at their teacher.</p><p>"AH!" Koro-sensei rushed to hide the paper.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Mimura asked in alarm.</p><p>"T-this is valuable information!" Koro-sensei was sweating badly.</p><p>"For what?!" Sugino snapped.</p><p>
  <b>''He took notes and split!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Kill him!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The boys ran out of the room, following the speeding Koro-sensei. ''Nabbing this data is exactly what my ultra-high speed is for!'' He cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei Weak Point #12:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loves gossip'</b>
</p><p>"Is this thing for real?" Kensaku gaped.</p><p>Etsuki smiled sheepishly. "Well, everyone loves a little gossip..."</p><p>
  <b><br/>The scene switched to the girl's room. ''Huh?'' Kataoka inquired, ''What boys we like?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The girls in class stiffened.</b>
</p><p>Okajima cleared his throat. "Well, well, <em>well</em>!" He grinned. "What do we have here?"</p><p>Karma smirked, pretending to sniff the air."Is that...? Is that the smell of <em>hypocrisy</em> in the air?"</p><p>Okano blushed. "S-shut up!"</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura stood above the girls, a cheeky look on her face. ''Yeah. That's what girls talk about on trips like this. It's fun!''</b>
</p><p>"Well, it's true." Rio shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>Kurahashi threw her hand up like she was in a classroom. ''Ooh, ooh! I know: Mr Karasuma!''</b>
</p><p>"Who doesn't!" A girl at the back wolf whistled.</p><p>Karasuma sighed and buried his face in his hand.</p><p>Hinano ducked her head in embarrassment.</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah, yeah. We all like Mr. Karasuma. I mean someone in our class.'' Nakamura told them.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei burst out laughing. "Aw, looks like you have a fanclub!" She smirked. "You should be careful, it's very <em>unprofessional."</em></p><p>Karasuma glared at her.</p><p>
  <b>''Huh?'' Kurahashi looked at the blonde confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura looked away, considering her options. ''I guess Isogai and Maehara are pretty all right.''</b>
</p><p>Rio tried to hide a blush.</p><p>Hiroto winked at her. "Well, thank you."</p><p>Isogai laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh...yeah, thanks."</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka seemed surprised, ''really? You think so?''</b>
</p><p>Isogai frowned. (What does she mean by that?)</p><p>Kataoka saw the look on his face and smiled. "Oh! No, don't take that the wrong way! I think you guys are great."</p><p>Isogai smiled. "Heh. Thanks."</p><p>"He is pretty cute,"Hoga murmured. "And, he's so sweet."</p><p>Her friend sighed. "Yeah, he is. Shame he ended up in E Class, though..."</p><p>
  <b>''Sure. Unfortunately, Maehara plays the field, so doesn't that put student council rep Isogai in the lead?''</b>
</p><p>Isogai's cheeks were red.</p><p>"Hey, you're talking like I'm a womanizer or something!" Hiroto pretended to be offended. "I resent that."</p><p>Mimura laughed. "Dude, you clearly have commitment issues."</p><p>Hiroto scowled. "What? I can't help it if there's so many gorgeous babes around me."</p><p>Okajima nodded in empathy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I feel your pain, bro." His eyes watered when he fantasised about all the girls in bikinis. "There's just too many fish and not enough hooks!"</p><p>"I know, man!" Hiroto's eyes watered as well. "Why can't I have them all?!"</p><p>Nagisa sighed. (There are so many things wrong with that sentence alone...)</p><p>
  <b>Yada smiled and turned her head to face Kataoka. ''Karma would win on good looks alone.'' An image of Karma in a devilish costume, staring at them with glowing gold eyes. ''If only he were better behaved.''</b>
</p><p>Toka buried her face in her hand when Karma laughed.</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah,'' all the girls agreed in unison as the image smirked evilly.</b>
</p><p>"Well, thanks, ladies." Karma grinned.</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes and threw a paper ball at his face.</p><p>"Ow!" Karma pretended to be hurt.</p><p>"Hey! Don't waste the paper!" Araki chided, unwrapping the paper ball.</p><p>
  <b>''Hmm,'' Okuda broke in, ''He's really not that scary, though.''</b>
</p><p>Okuda blushed when Karma winked.</p><p>"Nice, to know someone's got my back!" he said, earning a groan from the others.</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah, he's usually quiet,'' Kayano agreed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''What is he, a wild animal?'' Hayami questioned sarcastically.</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing, making Rinka smile slightly.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano faced the girl beside her. ''What about you, Kanzaki?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki jumped in shock. ''Huh? I don't really-''</b>
</p><p>"<em>Yeah,</em> Kanzaki!" Kayano grinned, nudging the girl. "Got anyone specific in mind.</p><p>Kanzaki went bright pink and ducked her head. "Um..."</p><p>"What about you, Sugino?" Sugaya teased.</p><p>Sugino swallowed a lump in his throat, sinking down in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>''Oh?'' Kayano smirked, ''don't you?'' She tackled the girl to the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Come on, spill it!'' Nakamura cried, jumping in. Kanzaki was laid on the floor, giggling as the girls tickled her relentlessly. ''The boys can't take their eyes off you! Spill it!''</b>
</p><p>"Aw, that's so cute," Asami said, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, come on! I wanna know the gossip," Rio heckled.</p><p>"Give us the dirt!" Kayano grinned.</p><p>Kanzaki sighed in exasperation. "You guys are unbelievable..."</p><p>
  <b>''I'm serious!'' Kanzaki laughed. Kayano and Nakamura sat above her, smiles on their faces and a wrist on either hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Hey, children!'' Bitch-sensei called, ''I'm here to tell you it's almost time for lights-out, more or less.'' She held cans of Yamato Beer in her hand.</b>
</p><p>"Is that beer?" Hiroto said.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged, fanning herself. "What? You kids stress me out."</p><p>
  <b>''More or less?'' Nakamura asked, tilting her head and releasing Kanzaki.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''It's not like you won't stay up talking anyway,'' Bitch-sensei stated knowingly. ''Just keep it down, okay?''</b>
</p><p>"Sensei needs her me-time," Bitch-sensei said, wagging her finger at them.</p><p>"In other words you're going to get wasted?" Rio remarked dryly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei stuck her tongue out. "I'm an <em>adult!</em> I'll do what I want!"</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei began to close the door, when Kurahashi crawled closer. ''How come you get to drink? That's mean!''</b>
</p><p>"Uh, that's the law," Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes, jerking her thumb at Karasuma. "Besides, do you really think this old stiff would let me give you brats a drink?"</p><p>"I already have to deal with an hyperactive octopus." Karasuma arched an eyebrow. "I'm not adding drunk teenagers to the list."</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei turned to ace them once again. ''Well, I am a grown up, after all.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''I know!'' Kurahashi leaped up, ''Tell us some of your grown-up stories, Bitch-sensei.''</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Kayano chimed.</p><p>Nagisa looked doubtful. "I'm not sure they'd be age appropriate...."</p><p>
  <b>''Eh?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''They'd be much more useful than your usual classes!'' The small girl beamed.</b>
</p><p>"What's that suppose to mean?!" Bitch-sensei snapped, earning a few laughs. "Show a little gratitude, you brats!"</p><p>
  <b>''I heard that!'' Bitch-sensei cried. Yada came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, gently leading her to where the girls sat. ''All right, all right!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''EH?!'' The girls sat crowded around Bitch-sensei, sushi around them and beers open. ''Bitch-sensei, you're only twenty?!'' Nakamura asked in shock.</b>
</p><p>"No way!" Machida's eyes bulged.</p><p>"What, seriously?" Kanada exclaimed.</p><p>"But she's so..." Asami trailed off. "Developed..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled smugly, flipping her hair back. "Well, puberty did hit me early!"</p><p>The male teachers looked gobsmacked.</p><p>"Obviously!"</p><p>
  <b>''She's so experienced,'' Kataoka leaned back a bit, ''I thought she was older.''</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei chuckled. "Oh, stop it, you're making me blush!"</p><p>The girls groaned.</p><p>"And, there's that ego," Kataoka remarked.</p><p>"And she wonders why we're mean," Rio said testily.</p><p>
  <b>''Right?'' Okano chipped in, ''And she's got that whole black-widow vibe going on.''</b>
</p><p>"Who are you calling a black widow!?" Bitch-sensei snapped shrilly.</p><p>Okano frowned, shrugging. "I meant it as a compliment."</p><p>
  <b>''Yes,'' Bitch-sensei began, ''the sex appeal of a black widow that only a rich life can-WHO CALLED ME A BLACK WIDOW?!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''A little late on the comeback there.''</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled when the others laughed. "Damn, brats..."</p><p>
  <b>''Now listen here! Women have a short shelf life. Unlike me, you were born in a country free from danger.'' Bitch-sensei bit into a cookie. ''Be grateful, and polish your woman-ness with all your might.''</b>
</p><p>"Women-ness? Really?" Otani raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Asami shrugged. "Hey, it works for her."</p><p>
  <b>The girls breathed out in shock, taking in this advise. ''Bitch-sensei actually said something decent!'' Okano breathed.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "I say plenty of decent things!"</p><p>Etsuki sighed, rolling her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>''Feels kinda,'' Nakamura considered, ''cheeky!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Don't toy with me you brats!'' Bitch-sensei yelled, glaring at them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''But, but, but,'' Yada leaned forward excitedly, grabbing everyone's attention. ''Tell us about the men you seduced!''</b>
</p><p>"Why?" Hashimoto frowned. "They planning on picking up tricks or something?"</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah,'' Kurahashi leaned forward once again throwing her arms up, ''I wanna know!''</b>
</p><p>"Should we be worried?" Hiroto asked teasingly.</p><p>Hinano blushed. "It's for educational purposes!"</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei giggled. ''All right, then.'' She raised a hand to her chin, staring seductively at them. ''But this might be a little spicy for children's tastes, so watch out.''</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed.</p><p>"What?!" Bitch-sensei scowled. "I'm trying to do a nice thing!"</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes panned over the children. ''Now, when I was seventeen,'' a pink Koro-sensei had pushed his way to the front, between an angry Kayano and Hara.</b>
</p><p>"Ah!" Uchida jerked back. "Where did he come from!?"</p><p>"Seriously, sir?!" Fuwa exclaimed, turning around to face the teacher. "And you have the nerve to call us—ARE YOU SERIOUSY STILL TAKING NOTES?!"</p><p>Koro-sensei yelped and hid his paper."It's for educational purposes!"</p><p>"NO IT'S NOT!" Sugino yelled back.</p><p>
  <b>''Hey, you there!'' She growled at the teacher. Kayano and Hara cried out. ''Don't just waltz into our girl talk like that!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Awww!'' Koro-sensei sobbed, ''Why not? I'd like to hear your love stories, too.''</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei snorted. "Yeah, right! Why don't you ever pick up a gossip magazine or—"</p><p>"He does."</p><p>Class E responded flatly, heaving a sigh.</p><p>
  <b>''Easy for you to say, Koro-sensei,'' Nakamura shouted. ''You never tell us anything about your private life!''</b>
</p><p>"Hey! Wait, didn't you complain about us asking that?!" Takada snapped.</p><p>Tanaka crossed his arms. "We have a right to know."</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Uh, you guys were trying to force it out of him, we asked <em>politely</em>."</p><p>"It's called manners, you should learn it some time," Okano added slyly, earning a thumbs up from Rio.</p><p>Takada scowled. "Shut your—"</p><p>"Say, how's that data looking, Nakamura?" Toka spoke up, smiling sweetly.</p><p>"Oh, it's going great!" Rio said brightly, making Asano scowl. "Be an awful shame if not everyone got to see it!"</p><p>Class D glared at Takada and Tanaka, making the wto boys tense.</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah! Fair's fair! Don't you have any love stories of your own?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei blushed as the girls began to shout accusations.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's thoughts trailed back to the woman in the shadows. "Hmm." He frowned and touched his chin.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Kayano asked.</p><p>He looked up. "Oh, yeah...I was just thinking about..." He trailed off when he saw Kayano smiling at him. "That woman in the flashback..."</p><p>"Oh?" Kayano's brow furrowed. "Yeah, that was weird...what about her?"</p><p>"She just seems familiar, that's all," Nagisa said, looking back at the screen. "And, I have this feeling I know her but then...I also have this bad feeling about it..."</p><p>
  <b>''You like big boobs-you must have at least had a crush on someone!''</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei smiled fondly at the memories he'd tucked away.</p><p>
  <b>He glanced around at all the girls standing around him and fled.</b>
</p><p>"...Well, that went well," Karma said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Guess we pressured him too much...sorry, sir!" Kataoka smiled apologetically.</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't seem bother. "Oh, no, it's fine! I did dig myself into a hole there."</p><p>
  <b>The girls stared angrily at where he had once been. Bitch-sensei stood up, eyes glaring in rage. ''He's gone!'' She shrieked. The girls all followed suit and pulled out their knives. ''Let's catch him, make him talk, then kill him!''</b>
</p><p>"YEAH!" The girls chorused. "We'll rip him to shreds!"</p><p>"...Yeah, you're right..." Ren warily watched them smiling with glee. "They're insane."</p><p>Asano nodded solemnly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was backed up in a hallway. ''There he is!'' One of the boys cried, coming around the corner. Koro-sensei stared at them in panic.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Murder him!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students laughed.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, my gosh, he's in for it now!" Jida grinned.</p><p>Koro-sensei sulked. "We're meant to be on vacation!"</p><p>"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have been snooping on us!" Mimura argued.</p><p>"Yeah, you brought it on yourself!" Terasaka said.</p><p>
  <b>''There!'' The girls were coming from the other direction.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Rats! Caught in a pincer attack!'' He panicked. Nakamura slashed at him with a knife. The rest of the students followed into the frey.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, is that hotel empty?" Yanagi said. "I mean, you guys aren't exactly quiet."</p><p>"We would have either paid the owners hush money or made sure there were no witnesses," Karasuma replied.</p><p>"...And how much of that is our taxes?" Kensaku asked shrewdly.</p><p>"That's classified," Karasuma said, fighting to hide his smirk.</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa stood off to the side, watching in amusement (Karma) and slight worry (Nagisa). ''I guess we got our assassination after all,'' Karma mused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah,'' Nagisa nodded once.</b>
</p><p>"It seems like a good vacation," Hinano said, smiling. "And now we know what will happen, we might be able to really hurt him!"</p><p>"And see him naked!" Rio grinned wickedly.</p><p>"STOP BEING A PERVERT!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>"Nakamura!" Koro-sensei chastised.</p><p>Rio laughed evilly. "Just you wait..."</p><p>Karma joined her in her laughter. "You'll never see it coming!"</p><p>Kataoka smiled faintly, shaking her head. "Oh, you two are definitely birds of a feather..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sat in his room. The room was silent except for the occasional clicks of the keyboard. Suddenly, he grunted and turned to look beside him. There sat Koro-sensei, panting. ''Phew! That was a close one,'' the octopus beamed.</b>
</p><p>"Coward!" Muramatsu booed.</p><p>"Don't go running to Karasuma-sensei!"</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, moving over to the teachers side. "I don't trust you!"</p><p>
  <b>''What's with all the racket?'' Karasuma asked sternly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''The students almost had be spilling the beans about my love life,'' the teacher whined.</b>
</p><p>"Almost?" Fuwa smiled. "So you would have told us something?"</p><p>Koro-sensei started to sweat.</p><p>"He does crack under pressure," Toka commented.</p><p>Rinka loaded her gun threateningly. "How much pressure?"</p><p>Koro-sensie nearly passed out. "Good lord!"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma moved forward, his tone ringing in disbelief, ''Your love life?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei began to munch on a dumpling, ''My past is packed with tales of romance. I couldn't hope to count them on all my hands and feet.''</b>
</p><p>Tsuchiya wrinkled her nose. "Ew!"</p><p>Kanada shrugged. "Maybe he was hot before he mutated?"</p><p>"I can't even imagine it!" She made gagging noises.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma faced him even more. ''Is this back when you had two hands and two feet?'' Koro-sensei stopped slithering and Karasuma turned to face his laptop once again.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei ended up staring at his tentacles. (Hand and feet...) A sad feeling weighed down on his chest liked an anchor. He pushed it away before it could fester into something ugly. (Best not to brood...)</p><p>
  <b>''No, I won't go there. You probably won't talk about it, anyway.''</b>
</p><p>"See!" Hinano crossed her arms. "Even Karasuma-sensei has respect!" She looked pointedly at Takada and Tanaka.</p><p>"We're gonna probably find out anyway," Tanaka grumbled quietly, sinking lower in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>''You're a wise man, Mr. Karasuma. Even while travelling, it's crude to ask after the number of one's appendages.'' Koro-sensei ended the small conversation.</b>
</p><p>Oota covered his mouth to hide a laugh.</p><p>Yanagi gave him a look.</p><p>Oota swallowed. "What? It's just he said appendages and..."He looked sheepish. "Nevermind..."</p><p>
  <b>The crescent moon shone brightly above the hotel. ''That was one fun school trip,'' Kayano said over the image. She and Nagisa are side-by-side looking out a window at the moon, ''seeing everyone in a different light and all.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Uh-huh,'' Nagisa agreed but his voice sounded a bit dejected.</b>
</p><p>"It was definitely different than the classroom," Sugino smiled faintly, glancing at Kanzaki from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"And, we learned how much of a pervert Nakamura is," Hiroto teased.</p><p>"Put a cork in it!" Rio yelled.</p><p>"And, we learned Koro-sensei doesn't know when to mind his own business," Okano said brightly. "And that none of our secrets are safe with him."</p><p>"I resent that!" Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano noticed her friend's down mood, ''What's wrong?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''I was just thinking... It feels like our class trip is almost over, right? But this way of life has just begun, and we don't know if the world'll end next year or what.'' Nagisa confided.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano nodded, ''yeah.''</b>
</p><p>The mood grew subdued.</p><p>"I really hope we all don't die," Hokoma murmured, hugging herself.</p><p>"I don't want the apocalypse to happen either..." Hatanaka said, frowning.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, staring at his notepad that had the list of Koro-sensei's weaknesses. "I just hope we don't run out of time..."</p><p>
  <b>Flashbacks showed the few bonding experiences of Class 3-E, sitting in their classroom, tying Koro-sensei up, cheering as they realised it might just be possible. ''Still, this class will be over for sure, come March.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, it will'' Kayano said sadly.</b>
</p><p>"Then everything will go back to normal," Toka said, frowning. "That's kind of weird to think about."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "We'll end up going to normal school."</p><p>"Yeah, but that's better than the end of the world." Sugino sighed, leaning back.</p><p>"And, you'll always have the memories!" Koro-sensei chimed.</p><p>"Yeah, unless we're dead," Hazama remarked dryly, twirling her knife.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared up at the sky above, Kayano peering at him with a gentle smile. ''I want to learn about everyone, to kill Koro-sensei. I want to live so that nothing's left undone.''</b>
</p><p>"Wow, that's pretty deep, Nagisa," Okajima commented, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Nagisa looked embarrassed. "Heh...thanks."</p><p>"We won't die," Hinano said brightly. "If we can do it in the original timeline with no knowledge from the future then we can do it for sure with this new one!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled, nodding. "Yeah, you're right."</p><p>Kayano smiled. "Exactly! We'll win this before March even rears its head."</p><p>
  <b>''For now, I'd just like one more school trip, you know?'' Kayano chatted excitedly. An image of the 'School Trip Guidebook: Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah,'' Nagisa's voice whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And so the curtain fell on our fun school trip. Tomorrow we go back to our lives at school--in our assassination classroom.)</b>
</p><p>"Okay, that's it, we're claiming that!" Fuwa announced, folding her arms. "Mimura, get a copywriter!"</p><p>Mimura rolled his eyes. "What am I Shueisha Inc?"</p><p>
  <b>The screen was black. ''No luck assassinating him on that school trip either, eh?'' An unknown voice questioned. ''Are you sure about this, Karasuma?''</b>
</p><p>"Oh, is it another assassin?" Fujii questioned.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stood in the centre of a ring of desks, two large screens above showing someone presumably of importance. ''All due to my own shortcomings. I shall redouble my efforts.'' Karasuma reported dutifully.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, it's not your fault!" Toka's brow furrowed. "You're trying your best, sir!"</p><p>"Yeah, we're the ones who are meant to kill him," Hinano argued.</p><p>Karasuma hid a smile. "Unfortunately things aren't that simple, and I still share a large responsibility on making sure the mission is a success."</p><p>
  <b>''May is almost over. The deadline draws ever nearer.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''If it comes to it, just fire a missile at the school, flatten the whole-''</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!"</p><p>The students and teachers looked horrified.</p><p>"Are they stupid?" Seo yelled. "If this guy is meant to be a state secret, destroying one of the top schools in the country isn't exactly discreet."</p><p>"It's not like the octopus can't dodge the attack either," Asano wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And haven't these idiots noticed that missile attacks don't work?"</p><p>"Yeah, and what if anyone got hurt in the crossfire?" Okuda pointed out.</p><p>"The government would make sure no one would be present!" Karasuma tried to settle things down. Though, he still ahd his doubts that the government would actually make sure there were zero casualties.</p><p>"We don't want him flattening our school!" Haruhi shouted in outrage, earning some cheers.</p><p>
  <b>''No. The risk is too great.''</b>
</p><p>"Well, no shit." Karma rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>''Besides, he can escape any blast in an instant.''</b>
</p><p>"Exactly!" Araki sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stood like a soldier, silent and straight.</b>
</p><p>"How do you deal with these idiots?" Bitch-sensei asked.</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow briefly, confusing her. "...I have a lot of patience..."</p><p>
  <b>''Remember when we fired at him over the Pacific?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''He came to us later having put the fragments all back together.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed a man painting a boat. Koro-sensei appeared behind him holding a deformed missile. ''Turned out great!'' Koro-sensei cheered.</b>
</p><p>"Yes, so missiles don't work, glad we cleared that up," Sugino said, shaking his head. "So ca they please remember that the next time they suggest blowing up a school?"</p><p>"I don't hold out too much hope," Sugaya commented, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>''Then... is there really no way?''</b>
</p><p>"Just let us do our job!" Rio scowled, angrily looking through the data to distract herself. "Assholes..."</p><p>
  <b>''Not to worry. Several ally nations have gathered their technology together for research.'' The screen read 'Sound Only'. ''We'll use the fruit of their labour. Japan's Ministry of Defense has just given its consent: Two very special assassins will be joining his class. Both with abilities made superhuman with science. One of them will need time to work out the kinks, but the other has been put on standby while you were away. There's a surprise waiting for you back at the school, Mr Karasuma.''</b>
</p><p>"Two assassins?" Kanzaki repeated.</p><p>Ritsu grinned, unable to contain her excitement. "I can't wait for you all to meet me?"</p><p>Everyone in the assembly stopped and looked at the robot.</p><p>"What did she just say?" Machida questioned in alarm.</p><p>"My introduction!" She stood up, beaming.</p><p>"...Why were you a toaster before?" Karma remarked dryly.</p><p>"No." Her artificial face scrunched up in embarrassment when the other students laughed. "I'm a valued member of the class."</p><p>"...Yeah, like a toaster."</p><p>She pressed the play button with more force than needed. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Season1 Episode 9: Transfer Student Time or also known as You like Transformers?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season1 Episode 9: Transfer Student Time or also known as You like Transformers?</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>The scene opens with the students arriving for a new day at the Old Campus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That was a fun school trip!" Nagisa said as he and Sugino walked towards the campus building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino sighed. "But, now it's back to normal."</b>
</p><p>Otani snorted. "Uh, what's their definition of normal?"</p><p>"I guess things just become routine after a while," Asami said, glancing over at Koro-sensei who was eating a pencil. "...Well, some things probably..."</p><p>
  <b>"You call this normal?" Nagisa commented.</b>
</p><p>Sugino smiled in amusement. "I guess I'm just used to all the craziness by now."</p><p>
  <b>"YO!" Isogai ran to catch up with them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Sugino stopped to turn around. "Morning, Isogai-kun," Nagisa replied, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Did you guys see that group email from Karasuma-sensei?" Isogai asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yep." Nagisa nodded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It was about a transfer student right?" Sugino questioned.</b>
</p><p>"Ritsu?" Hinano looked over at the current Ritsu. "What do they mean by transfer?"</p><p>Ritsu smiled. "Oh, well I was originally manufactured in Norway." She rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>"So, were you human before or modelled from a human?" Rio asked, frowning. "Or were you always a robot?"</p><p>"Oh, I've ever been human," Ritsu answered, smiling. "In fact, this body I'm in now isn't my original form."</p><p>"Huh..."</p><p>A lot of people exchanged looks.</p><p>"How advanced are things in the future then?" Toka tapped her chin.</p><p>Ritsu's smile wavered. "Well, before things went bad, our technology was really revolutionising, especially with robotics."</p><p>"But, not enough to stop an apocalypse?" Seo commented, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, no they tried..." Ritsu's voice wavered, looking down. "In fact, a lot of the soldiers were robotic since the humans..."</p><p>"The humans, what?" Ren asked warily. "They<em> all</em> got infected or...?"</p><p>A pained expression glitched on her face briefly before she quickly pressed play.</p><p>"...Is she okay?" Kayano murmured to Nagisa who frowned.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai reached into his pocket to get his phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm. Sounds like another Pro-killer to me..." Sugino muttered, looking at the email on Isogai's flip phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Sugino looked at the email over Isogai's shoulders. "So now they're bringing in a student assassin?" Nagisa said, frowning.</b>
</p><p>"Child killers?" Gima grimaced. "That's wrong on so many levels."</p><p>Her friend gave her a look. "Yeah but Class E has to Kill Koro-sensei."</p><p>Gima shrugged. "Yeah, but it's different...like, Koro-sensei isn't a real human anymore..." She frowned shrugging. "Besides, they're not international assassins like Ms Jelavic or Red Eye, it's not like their entire life is focussed on killing."</p><p>Her friend shrugged. "I guess I see your point, but it's still kind of a grey area..."</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked up at the old campus. "If they're a transfer student..." A maniacal looking Bitch-sensei appeared on the screen. "...Maybe they'll be our age, not like Bitch-sensei."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "What's that meant to mean?"</p><p>"It means one's enough," Mimura remarked dryly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled and threw a paper ball at him.</p><p>"HEY!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"On that note!" Okajima appeared out of nowhere in front of them, making Sugino jerk back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where'd you come from?!" Sugino yelped.</b>
</p><p>Okajima grinned, puffing out his chest. "My sleuth skills are pretty impressive."</p><p>"More like creeping skills," Hara muttered, making, Toka and Fuwa giggle.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima looked unperturbed. "I was curious too, so I asked Karasuma is he had a photo." He took out his phone. "Here's what he sent!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The photo showed a school girl with lilac hair and red eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh! She's a girl!"</b>
</p><p>"Why are your eyes different?" Asami asked.</p><p>"Well, my eyes reflect my programming in a way," Ritsu explained. "So you could perceive red as being more deadly."</p><p>
  <b>"You made it your wallpaper, huh?" Nagisa commented dryly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's pretty cute," Isogai complimented.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu chuckled. "Oh, thank you!"</p><p>Isogai blushed, ducking his head, making Kataoka laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"Right! Super cute!" Okajima cried out, hugging the phone to his chest. "Oh man, I sure hope we hit it off!" He started to dance on the spot with excitement.</b>
</p><p>Okajima blushed when a few people laughed.</p><p>"Okajima, we seriously need to discuss your girl obsession," Okano remarked, smirking.</p><p>Hinano giggled. "You do have a lotta crushes."</p><p>Okajima's cheeks grew pinker. "What? I can't help it if I fall in love so easily."</p><p>"You don't even know what love is, Romeo," Mimura teased, prodding his head.</p><p>
  <b>"She doesn't look like a killer," Sugino said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm so...I'm so nervous!" Okajima continued to gush.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah..." Nagisa nodded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Please let us hit it off!" Okajima yelled.</b>
</p><p>Some more students laughed.</p><p>"Aw! It's kind of cute, though," Bitch-sensei cooed, chuckling.</p><p>Okajima sunk lower in his seat. "Oh, come on..."</p><p>"Don't worry, Okajima, I'm flattered by the attention," Ritsu tried to reassure.</p><p>"Really?" He perked up, grinning, giving her a quick look over. "Because, I don't discriminate between human girls and robots, I love—"</p><p>"Okajima, please stop." Sugino buried his face in his hand.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka and Hinano, who were walking by, looked over at the boys curiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dial it down a notch, Okajima," Sugino tried to get him to settle down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka groaned while Hinano smiled in exasperation as they passed them.</b>
</p><p>Okajima huffed, crossing his arms. "Don't be a hater, Sugino."</p><p>Sugino sighed. "Hey, I'm just trying to make sure people don't get the wrong idea."</p><p>Hiroto smirked. "Or more like someone's a little too concerned about what other people think."</p><p>"Don't be a conformer, Sugino-kun!" Okajima teased, smiling smarmily.</p><p>Sugino flushed, sinking into his seat. "Cut it out!"</p><p>
  <b>The sky above them was a bright blue as they made their way inside the campus building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Assassin or not, any new student is always met with a mix of anticipation and unease.) Nagisa internally monologued as the rest of the class entered the building. (What is she like? What's her assassination style? We were brimming with curiosity.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I wonder if she's here yet?" Sugino said as he slid the classroom door open. "You know, the new girl."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He and his classmates frozen when they saw a large black box monitor at the end of the room by the window.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell is that?" Kamei frowned.</p><p>"Wait..." Kataoka looked over, along with the others. "Ritsu, is that you?"</p><p>"Yes, it's my original form," Ritsu replied, smiling. "I upgraded it after I escaped into the internet a couple years later!"</p><p>"...Escape into the internet?" Asano raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Ren looked up curiously, distracted by the data. "So, did you make the body yourself?"</p><p>She shook her head, smiling slyly. "Not really, the main base for this body was created four years ago for the footsoldiers the government commissioned, so I kind of...hijacked it about three years ago in my time and made some adjustments."</p><p>"Soldiers?" Kanzaki shared an anxious look with Hinano.</p><p>
  <b>The black rectangular object looked six feet tall with a screen at the top.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and the others stared at it in awe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The hell is this?" Sugino said in alarm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly the machine started up and a young Ritsu appeared on the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good morning," she greeted them cordially.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The others gasped. "HUH?!"</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!" Oota's eyes widened.</p><p>"That's pretty cool," Yanagi said.</p><p>
  <b>"I will be joining your class today," she said emotionlessly. "My designation is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery. It's a pleasure to meet you."</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked over at Ritsu in alarm.</p><p>"Um, why do you seem really different?" Nagisa asked, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, you're like the complete opposite to what you are now," Kayano commented, scratching her head.</p><p>Rio strained her neck to look at the screen. "Did you evolve or something?"</p><p>Ritsu laughed nervously. "More or less, it'll be explained in the episode but I went through some changes over the years," she answered, shrugging. "Plus, being on the internet for fifteen years really widened my emotional range."</p><p>"Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery." Asano stopped looking at the data and frowned. "That's your real names?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yes, but it was a bit of a mouthful, so E Class gave me the name Ritsu instead!"</p><p>
  <b>Then the screen went blank.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The others were shell-shocked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Didn't see that one coming!"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, AI's are kind of stretching the bar a bit," Sugino said.</p><p>"Well, with Koro-sensei, everything seems possible," Okano commented. "He's like a real-life superhero...well if you ignore the whole destroying the world aspect..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was angrily writing on the blackboard. "As I'm sure you know, this is your new classmate." He wrote Ritsu's full title on the board. "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san from Norway."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, you automatically skipped the intro," Hinano pointed out.</p><p>Ritsu crossed her arms and shot a look at Karasuma. "Well, since <em>some </em>people don't want to listen to it, I decided it best to just skip without complaint."</p><p>Karasuam sighed. "Are you seriously still hung up about this?"</p><p>"Oh, come on, Karasuma!" Koro-sensei slid over to his side. "She spent a long time working on those intros."</p><p>Karasuma's eye twitched. "Listen, I'll agree that one <em>new</em> intro can be played, <em>once</em>," he told them firmly. "So, if I hear any more complaints, we'll scrap that deal and no intro will get played at all."</p><p>Ritsu pursed her lips and huffed, looking away stubbornly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes, slouching in her chair. "Stick in the mud..." she muttered, earning a glare from him.</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu's screen lit up. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Then she disappeared again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano smiled warily. (Must be rough on Karasuma-sensei.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I'd go crazy if I had to act like everything was normal here...) Sugaya thought.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "I just don't like all the interference, especially when other countries start shoehorning their temperamental technology in the classroom."</p><p>Ritsu's eyes narrowed. (Temperamental?)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei couldn't contain his giggling.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's eye twitched, while Koro-sensei whistled innocently as he edged away.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't laugh! You're no better than her!" Karasuma snapped.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, crossing his tentacles. "I'm not a machine!" he objected. Ritsu arched an eyebrow, making Koro-sensei flinch. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!"</p><p>"I think he's trying to say you're both weird anomalies," Fuwa pointed out, while Koro-sensei was busy apologising.</p><p>
  <b>"Just so you know, she's registered here as a student. She'll be sitting there aiming her guns at you." Koro-sensei had stopped giggling while Bitch-sensei cast him a look. "But under no circumstances may you fight back," Karasuma reminded. "You're not permitted to harm any of the students. That was the agreement right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hummed, touching his non-existence chin. "So you're exploiting a loophole in my teaching agreement to call a machine my student." He looked at the machine. "Very well. Welcome to the E Class Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san."</b>
</p><p>"It is a bit of an exploit," Isogai commented, rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Hey! Pay attention!" Seo snapped, pointing at the data. "We still got a whole chunk of this to review."</p><p>Rio sighed, massaging her neck. "Why the hell couldn't Ritsu summarise this stuff simpler...?"</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you, Koro-sensei," Ritsu replied politely.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later, as the clock ticked closer to 9 am, Koro-sensei wrote on the blackboard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, of these three characters here..." Koro-sensei began to teach.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But how is it going to attack?" Kayano whispered to Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, it's not very mobile," Hara said, frowning.</p><p>"She'll definitely have some weapons..." Nagisa rubbed his chin. "They're probably just hidden away, like...compact."</p><p>"Yeah, like in the Transformer movies where Megatron transforms from a truck!" Kimura replied, looking at the screen interest.</p><p>"Isn't that bumblebee?" Yoshida said, frowning. "Megatron a helicopter, isn't he?"</p><p>"Did you even watch the movies?" Okajima exclaimed. "Bumblebee is a yellow Mercedes."</p><p>"Is any of this really important?" Kataoka commented dryly but was ignored.</p><p>"No, he's not, none of them are Mercedes," Sugino argued. "Jazz is a sports car, and Rachet is a hummer, and Optimus Prime is a truck."</p><p>"then what's bumblebee?" Yoshida challenged.</p><p>Sugino groaned. "He's a Ferrari—"</p><p>"Seriously, can't you people be quiet for <em>once?</em>!" Asano exclaimed, slamming his notes on the mat. "In the first movie Bumblebee transforms from a Chevrolet Camaro. <em>Optimus Prime </em>is the one who turns into a truck. Jazz isn't just a sports car, it's a Pontiac Solstice, and Rachet is a Hummer H2 ambulance. Megatron is <em>a Cybertronian </em>jet, not a truck. Now, will you drop it already?"</p><p>Everyone stopped and stared at him.</p><p>"...Wait, you like...Transformers?" Rio said slowly.</p><p>Asano stiffened and took a second to compose himself. "Of course I don't," he replied snidely. "I just watched the trailer on TV, like everyone else."</p><p>"Oh, <em>really</em>?" Karma said as a sly grin crept onto his face.</p><p>Asano glared at him as his cheeks tinted a faint pink. "Yes, you—"</p><p>Ritsu cleared her throat and pressed Play.</p><p>
  <b>"How's what?" Nagisa looked over his shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They call it a fixed artillery, but then where are the guns?" Kayano asked.</b>
</p><p>Seo frowned, still absorbing the earlier conversation. "Boss, if you only saw the trailer for the movie... then how did you know about Rachet—"</p><p>"Be quiet, Seo." Asano was already looking through the data, keeping his gaze averted.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "Hmmm, maybe it's..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But is this really out of concern for Kajii?" Koro-sensei lectured.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The machine ran some number briefly before its sides opened in a puff out red smoke and guns came out on both sides.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I Knew it!" Nagisa exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>"Right again, Nagisa," Kayano chimed, nudging him.</p><p>He smiled sheepishly. "Heh, thanks."</p><p>"Ha! Totally cool Mecha right there!" Kimura grinned.</p><p>Karma grinned and nudged Asano. "Hey, <em>look</em>, you'll like this bit, Asano-chan!"</p><p>Asano's eyes went white with rage, a vein pulsing on his forehead while Isogai and Kataoka tried to yank Karma away from the impending explosion.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino's eyes bulged in shock. "WOW!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class ducked when Ritsu started firing a bombardment of bullets.</b>
</p><p>Shindo winced. "Oh, shit."</p><p>"What the—You mind giving us some warning?!" Hiroto snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, what's up with the sudden shoot out?!" Fuwa argued.</p><p>Ritsu blushed, ducking her head. "I'm sorry, my old programming had some...flaws that didn't help with team building."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei dodged. "Four shotguns and now two machine guns," he said, still dodging the attacks with ease. "That's veritable cascade of bullets but it's just what I've come to expect from my students." Smoke filled the classroom. "And discharging firearms during class is prohibited for safety reasons."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah. But it's getting the job done," Uchida argued.</p><p>"But how are we meant to learn anything?" Mimura objected, scowling. "How are we meant to do anything if she keeps shooting up the place."</p><p>Tsuchiya frowned, crossing her arms. "No offence, but the world's more important than your education."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Okano arched an eyebrow. "In that case, you guys wanna switch?"</p><p>"Yeah, how about you spend all day getting shot at?" Hara snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei paused from munching his sheet of paper. "I can testify that it isn't a pleasant experience."</p><p>
  <b>Things slowed down when Koro-sensei saw a pellet heading straight towards his face. He flicked it away with his chalk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The attack ceased as the guns were folded back into the machine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I will be careful," Ritsu replied curtly. "Preparing to attack."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Most of the class flinched as she prepared to attack again.</b>
</p><p>"B-but we just had one?" Kayano stared on in disbelief. "Is she gonna keep this up all day?"</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "I think her creators care more about results than our education..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei were watching through the window from the corridor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now we'll see what she's made of," he commented, rubbing his chin. "She has the ability to evolve, you see."</b>
</p><p>"That's pretty amazing that we can actually produce technology like that," Machida said, eyeing the current Ritsu with interest. "I am curious about other AI's, though."</p><p>His friend shrugged. "As long as they don't take over the world, I'm cool with it."</p><p>
  <b>"Recalculating trajectory. Correcting angle," Ritsu announced mechanically. The whole machine circuits glowed and lit up. "Entering auto-evolution phase 5/28/02."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tsk." Green stripes covered Koro-sensei's head. "Tsk. Will you ever learn?"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, I think that's the point of the attacks," Rinka commented, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, I wouldn't underestimate her, sir," Hinano said.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "...I suppose I do have a tendency to do that..."</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" The Class cried out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A mass amount of pellets were shot his way. "This attack is identical to the first!" He dodged again. "Just what I'd expect from a machine. Given that." The pellet shot towards his forehead. " I need only utilize my chalk the same way as before, and—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His tentacle got hit and splattered against the blackboard.</b>
</p><p>"What!?" Goto yelled.</p><p>The students and teachers gaped.</p><p>"Holy crap! She got him on her second try!" Okajima pointed at the screen.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! Did you see that?!" Fujii shook her friend.</p><p>"Ow! Yes! Now stop shaking me!"</p><p>
  <b>The chalk slowly fell to the floor and broke, as the students watched in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was frozen in horror. "A blind spot." He looked over at Ritsu. "A hidden pellet."</b>
</p><p>"That's a good idea," Chiba said, examining his gun.</p><p>Rinka nodded, balancing gun in her hand.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed the first pellet being deflected by the chalk. "The second pellet flew along the same trajectory as the one I blocked, hiding it from my sight!" The second pellet hit his tentacle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Left Fingertip destroyed," Ritsu said curtly, running the information through her database. "The newly added secondary gun has proven effective." She folded away the guns.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She improves her weapons and program every time she learns her target's defence patterns," Karasuma explained. "Gradually closing in on her foe."</b>
</p><p>"Wait so is Ritsu the one who kills Koro-sensei?" Otani spoke up. "I mean I know we have a lot of episodes to get through, but so far only her and Akabane have been able to land a hit on him."</p><p>"That's pretty good question," Nagisa said, frowning. "She said we do defeat him in the end but who strikes the killing blow?"</p><p>"Yeah, Ritsu, who actually pulls the trigger?" Sugino asked.</p><p>Ritsu stared at them with an unreadable expression. "Oh..."</p><p>Karma frowned, looking up. "We're gonna find out eventually, so why don't you just tell us."</p><p>"Yeah, it's not a big deal if we skip ahead!" Rio said dismissively.</p><p>Ritsu stared at them blankly. "I...It's a very complicated situation," she finally replied slowly, looking away. "And is caused by a series of event which would take to long to explain and I don't think it would make much sense to you if I told you at this moment..."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Okano asked warily, sharing a look with the others. "We're gonna find out anyway."</p><p>Ritsu' smiled tightly. "Yes, you will, and there's a lot of things you're going to find out, things that might seem confusing if I were to tell you right now at this moment," she said, sighing. "The reason I came back is that I wanted you to analyse the data, but I also need you all to learn something about yourselves before it's too late, and type of learning takes time, pauses," she tied to explain. "There's certain information that if told, would most likely distract you so much you wouldn't be able to focus on the episodes."</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>"So you're keeping things from us?" Terasaka's eyes narrowed, crossing his arms.</p><p>She stiffened. "Not in a bad way!" Ritsu stood up. "There are very important events which would be very hard to follow if I were to explain them to you verbally—"</p><p>"Yeah, but what if we don't have enough time to figure this out?" Seo snapped, balling his hands into a fist. "We're looking through this data for ages, and we're still grasping and straws!"</p><p>"We've been looking at it for less than an hour..." Okuda muttered.</p><p>"We need all the information we can get!" Koyama argued.</p><p>"Hey! Don't yell at her," Kataoka reprimanded firmly. "She's trying the best she can to show us the future, maybe some parts can't be easily explained unless we see them happen."</p><p>"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Ritsu said calmly, sighing. "I understand none of you wanted to be here or have this task placed on you, and I apologise for that, but please understand that my purpose is to help and I am..." She hesitated. "Everything will be explained visually, there won't be any secrets...I promise."</p><p>The students all shared some looks of concern and suspicion.</p><p>"...I guess...it's like a Manga," Fuwa said—someone groaned in the background. "If you skip ahead you can't understand the story."</p><p>"Unless it's One Piece," Kimura commented.</p><p>"Yeah, that's the exception." Fuwa shrugged. "Anyway, the point is, we have to be patient and see how this all plays out."</p><p>"Hm, yeah, good point," Toka agreed, nodding.</p><p>"I still think we should know more details beforehand..." Sugino shrugged, folding his arms. "But, what you gonna do? Fighting about it isn't going to help."</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "I still want some more answers..."</p><p>"I promise you'll get them," Ritsu told him earnestly. "I know it's difficult, but please trust me on this."</p><p>"That's a big request," Bitch-sensei muttered, sighing. "Let's just hope we can fix this mess."</p><p>"Oh, I think we'll be able to," Koro-sensei said. "And for the record,I trust her." He held up a number one flag.</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "You're a nine-foot octopus who's going to destroy the world, your vouch of character is pretty much worth crap right now."</p><p>"I take offence to that!" he yelled.</p><p>
  <b>The whole class was staring at the AI. "Probability of killing you with the next attack, less than 0.001 percent," Ritsu informed. "Probability of killing you with the attack after that, less than 0.003 percent. The probability of killing you before graduation, greater than 90 percent." Her face appeared on the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Urr..." Koro-sensei looked a little nervous.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now then, Koro-sensei," she said pleasantly. "Resuming attack phase."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students stared at her apprehensively, as she loaded up, and then ducked when she started firing again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei dodged more erratically than before.</b>
</p><p>"Do you think she's the one who kills him?" Kayano whispered, staring at Ritsu in the far corner. "It would make sense since she's in the classroom."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "It seems a little too obvious," he murmured.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kayano asked lightly.</p><p>"Well... she's being secretive about a few things because apparently, they'd be hard to understand," he replied rubbing his chin. "The whole end game has to be a complicated one which is why she's trying to ease us in..."</p><p>Kayano stared at him with wide eyes. "Complicated..."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed, reading her expression, something seemed off about it. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Her brow furrowed together. "What?" Then she relaxed. "<em>Oh! </em>Sorry, it's kind of..." She blushed, averting her gaze. "Uh...you know, that time of the month."</p><p>(Time of the month...?)</p><p>It took a second to click. "Oh!" Nagisa paled, stiffening. "Right! Sorry!" he apologised quickly, blushing. "Never mind!"</p><p>Kayano looked scandalized. "Hey! Don't make it awkward!"</p><p>
  <b>"Near misses: two," Ritsu commented. Nagisa watched nervously from under his desk. "Confirmed hit." She processed more of the data. "To calculate projected estimates." More guns appeared. "Now adding four main guns and resuming the attack."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We sure underestimated her) Nagisa thought, hesitantly peering over his shoulder. (Or rather, we didn't see her for what she was.) Ritsu kept firing religiously. (There before our eyes was an honest-to-goodness killer!)</b>
</p><p>"She definitely is..." Karma said, casting a wary look at the robot.</p><p>Ritsu smiled slightly.</p><p>
  <b>Even Bitch-sensei and Karasuma were shocked by the onslaught of attacks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"An auto-evolving fixed artillery. Imagine that," Bitch-sensei commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's shooting BB pellets right now but that's cutting-edge military tech in there," Karasuma said, narrowing his gaze. "Surely this will do the trick."</b>
</p><p>"If it was I'm pretty sure this whole thing would be over," Juba commented, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, I have a feeling this isn't over." Kanada nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei smirked. "You think it'll be that easy?" She looked through the window into the class. "If it were that cut-and-dried, I wouldn't be teaching here," she said as she walked away.</b>
</p><p>"See? Even she gets it," Kanada said.</p><p>
  <b>Later on, when the attacks had finally stopped, the classroom was covered in discarded pellets.</b>
</p><p>Araki let out a low whistle. "That's a lot of ammo."</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto groaned. "So..." He leaned down to survey the mess. Okuda was behind with a broom."We have to clean all this up?"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, you're gonna clean up this time?" Okano raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Hey, I clean!" Hiroto objected.</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu tapped the large machine. "You wouldn't happen to come with a vacuum, eh. Fixed Artillery-san?" he tried to say charmingly. Ritsu didn't respond. He scowled. "Tch. The cold shoulder, huh?"</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed.</p><p>Muramatsu scowled, slumping in his seat. "Damn robot..."</p><p>Ritsu looked over at him sympathetically. "I think I'm in sleep mode at that moment," she told him. "Sometimes I used to nap after I'd use a lot of my energy."</p><p>"Oh!" Hinano and a few others looked surprised. "What do you do in sleep mode?"</p><p>Ritsu shrugged. "I mainly just analyse the data collected."</p><p>"So it's like dreaming?" Kanzaki asked curiously.</p><p>Ritsu smiled fondly."I guess it kind of is, yeah." She nodded. "The only big difference is that I'm in complete control."</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida sighed. "Give it up. What's the point in teasing a machine?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The clock was ticking away to 10 am.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Second period.) Nagisa narrated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The same attack resumed with Koro-sensei dodging.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AHH!"</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka winced. "Oh, boy, that's rough..."</p><p>"Yeah, not the best situation," Hokoma agreed, sighing. "It really isn't fair they have to put up with that."</p><p>"Yeah, but the world's in danger!" a boy from their class argued. "The end result justifies the means."</p><p>Asami and Hokoma shared an annoyed look.</p><p>
  <b>(Third period.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another attack resumed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AHH!"</b>
</p><p>"...We're gonna fail so badly!" Sugino groaned, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>"It really doesn't look good," Nagisa agreed, nodding.</p><p>Kayano huffed, crossing her arms. "It's kind of annoying as well..."</p><p>
  <b>(The mechanized transfer student's attacks continued all day long.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei continued to dodge.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut to black.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, just thinking about it makes me feel stressed." Okajima clutched his head.</p><p>"Yeah, but Ritsu's different now, so something must have changed," Hinano pointed out."</p><p>
  <b>(And the next morning...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu powered on at AM 08:29</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"29 and 35 seconds AM. All systems go," she recited as the information showed on her screen. "Power-supply voltage: stable. Operating Systems: normal. Recording disks: normal. Various devised: normal. No unnecessary elements found." She powered up. "Program start. Verifying tasks: Today's plans: attack per 215 before sixth period. Continue analyzing target's evasion patterns..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But, when she turned on her viewer, her sight was partly blocked by thick tape. The tape covered the whole of the black box, trapping her guns.</b>
</p><p>Tsuda burst out laughing. "Wait! That's what stops her? Tape?"</p><p>A few others started to chuckle, making Ritsu duck her head in embarrassment.</p><p>"Uh, is it really that easy?" Sugino said with wide eyes.</p><p>"It does seem odd her creators didn't install countermeasures for this," Koro-sensei commented.</p><p>Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose. "You got to be kidding me..."</p><p>Asano grimaced. Are you telling me a million dollar weapons manufacturer facility didn't place a failsafe in case this happened?"</p><p>"Kind of seems like a pretty big oversight on their part," Karma said, scratching his head.</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, and they probably should have made the mechanics stronger so her door wouldn't jam so easily..."</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei, I cannot deploy my guns like this," Ritsu objected. "Please remove my restraints."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hummed. "Well, I don't know..."</b>
</p><p>"Aw, that seems kind of mean, sir," Hinano said, frowning.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "I don't think I'm the one who did it..."</p><p>
  <b>"Is this your doing?" She accused. "It is clearly harming me, which is in violation of your agreement."</b>
</p><p>"Technically you aren't injured so..." Machida shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, but I guess it's like tying up a student," a girl behind him commented. "It isn't exactly nice, though..."</p><p>"Who cares, she's just a machine," his friend argued.</p><p>Oota overheard and frowned, looking over at the current Ritsu. "Yeah, but AI can be conscious and like feel things, can't they?"</p><p>"That's if they have free will," Yanagi said, shrugging."And right now she's just following her programming so it isn't like she's..." He trailed off when he saw Ritsu staring. "Uhh..."</p><p>
  <b>A roll of tape was thrown at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Think again," Terasaka interrupted. "It was me."</b>
</p><p>"Shocker," Hazama said dryly, balancing her knife on her fingertip.</p><p>
  <b>He scowled from his seat, while Karma smirked in amusement. "You're a pain in the ass any way you look at it! Learn some common sense before you start firing away, you box of bolts."</b>
</p><p>Ritsu shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>
  <b>"Machines don't know what common sense even is!" Sugaya commented.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu winced, hugging herself as her emotional range glitched.</p><p>Sugaya cringed. "Um....okay, that might have been kind of mean..."</p><p>"You think?" Okano commented, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>"Technically I haven't even said it yet," he tried to amend.</p><p>"Yeah but you still said it to her, even if it's in the future," Toka argued, shrugging.</p><p>"Oh...good point..." Sugaya sighed. "Sorry, Ritsu..."</p><p>Ritsu smiled. "It's okay, it happened years ago, and besides I was being very disruptive, so I had it coming!"</p><p>
  <b>"We'll release you one class is over," Hara reassured Ritsu.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino smiled sympathetically. "That's how it goes. If we keep getting repeats of yesterday," he said while Ritsu stared at them blankly. "We'll never learn anything."</b>
</p><p>"No hard feeling, Ritsu...?" Sugino smiled sympathetically.</p><p>"Oh no! Really, it's all fine," she reassured. "It's all just data memory, and you all haven't even done anything yet."</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to later at night. "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery to Master," Ritsu tried to send out a report. "Could not execute suspected tasks on day two due to unforeseen issues, the probability of correcting the problem on my own: zero percent." The tape was removed from the box. "Probability of assassination by given deadline of graduation may drop considerably." She was trying to connect to the wifi. "Requesting immediate countermeasures."</b>
</p><p>"Hey! Don't go ratting us out!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, it's not like it was a big deal," Yoshida said, scowling.</p><p>Ritsu frowned. "At the time, you tied me up against my will," she argued, feeling a hint of irritation. "I was not sure what to do or how to fix it, so of course I tried to ask- my creators for help."</p><p>Terasaka grimaced, feeling some guilt. "Well, future-me just wanted you to not go all firing squad on us."</p><p>Ritsu sighed, "I know..." She smiled sympathetically."I understand my past-self wasn't being much of a team player."</p><p>
  <b>"Now, now, don't rely on your parents," Koro-sensei said, tapping the box.</b>
</p><p>"To be honest, they wouldn't be able to do much to help," Toka said, shrugging. "Besides give us a warning or something."</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" She powered her viewer on to look at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can't really say the tactics they programmed you with are a good fit for this classroom," Koro-sensei said, leaning on the box. "More importantly, you're a student and a transfer student at that. You should try to come up with ways to get along with your classmates on your own."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Get along?" Her voice wavered.</b>
</p><p>(It isn't easy, though...) Hokoma sighed, glancing at her classmates. (Especially when most of them are more concerned about grades than an actual conversation...)</p><p>
  <b>"Do you know why the students are interfering with your assassination?" Koro-sensei asked her diplomatically. "As they see it as, your attacks disrupt the class." The earlier scene of the pellets being fired was shown. "And if you </b>
  <b>
    <em>did </em>
  </b>
  <b>happen to kill me the prize money would probably all go to your parents," he explained, making her pause thoughtfully. "Your assassination has no upside for them at all."</b>
</p><p>"It's true," Kimura nodded in agreement. "You'd think those big scientists in Norway would have considered that."</p><p>"They seem more concerned with proving their product works," Karasuma commented, sighing. "Not surprising, but it does interfere with things."</p><p>
  <b>"Now I understand, Koro-sensei," she replied. "I had not considered my classmates' interests."</b>
</p><p>"You'd think that would be vital programming." Fuwa rolled her eyes. "Especially if they're gonna stick her in a classroom with other students..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "You are a smart one." He pulled out a large hard drive from his pocket. "Here, I made this for you. Some apps and some extra RAM. All virus free of course, so please accept it."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, wait, are you updating her?" Sugino looked over at Koro-sensei curiously.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Looks like it."</p><p>"You're not gonna do anything weird, are you?" Okano narrowed her eyes suspiciously.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked scandalised. "I would never!"</p><p>
  <b>He made some adjustments and hooked the hard drive to the back of the machine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The empty classroom in her viewpoint changed to a daytime simulation of the class all seated at their desks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is this?" she asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Simulation software for working with your classmates as you attack," Koro-sensei answered. "You can see how it will boost your assassination success rate."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No objections," Ritsu commented.</b>
</p><p>"Those are really good improvements, sir!" Hinano beamed.</p><p>"Yeah, you should do tech work as a side job or something," Sugaya suggested.</p><p>"He's a state secret, he can't get a side job," Muramatsu pointed out.</p><p>Kimura shrugged. "He could work from home."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "It would boost my bank account..."</p><p>"No," Karasuma shot down the idea.</p><p>Koro-sensei waved stomped his tentacle feet. "You can't stop me from achieving my dreams!"</p><p>"You wanna bet?" Karasuma challenged, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>" I think you understand now how vital cooperation is to assassination," Koro-sensei replied brightly. "Well, you'd like to get along with the others, right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I do not know how," she said plainly.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, it isn't always easy..." Okuda muttered, feeling a pang of empathy. Takebayashi nodded in agreement.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei suddenly appeared with a large box of equipment and also a bread baguette. "As you can see, I came prepared."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is that?" she asked, looking at the assortment of items.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All the software you need for cooperation...and more RAM," he replied. His grin widened. "Harming you might be against the rules..." He held up his tools. "But there's nothing in there about increasing your capabilities."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He started to get to work with making further adjustments. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "These upgrades will only shorten your life expectancy."</b>
</p><p>"A teachers job should always be to increase their student's capabilities!" Koro-sensei stated self-righteously.</p><p>Hatanaka smirked, shaking his head. "Wow, he really does love teaching."</p><p>Asami smiled warily. "Is it weird that I actually think he's a really good teacher?"</p><p>"Well, from what we've seen, he definitely has a passion for it," Otani said, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, but do you think he can get their grades up?" Hatanaka frowned, scratching his head. "Because that would be one hell of a challenge."</p><p>Asami shrugged. "Nothing's impossible, but I don't think the Principal would be happy..."</p><p>A few members of E Class overheard and looked confused.</p><p>"Are they being mean or nice?" Hinano whispered suspiciously.</p><p>"I'm having a hard time telling recently?" Toka stared at them warily.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm your teacher first, and your target second," he replied confidently as he reached for more tools. "Yesterday was all it took for me to understand that both your ability and desire to learn are extremely high. Your parents gave you that gift." He fiddled around with the screws at the back. "And it's my job as your teacher to develop it." She stared at him with a hint of curiosity. "Learn to work with your classmates and develop your gifts even further."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei?" she said, suddenly causing the touching mode to shift. "Is this Dessert of the World checklist necessary for cooperation?"</b>
</p><p>"I knew it!" Okano pointed at the Octopus teacher. "I knew you'd use the opportunity to do something weird!"</p><p>"Ah!" Koro-sensei was a dear in the headlights. "It's not what it looks like!"</p><p>"It clearly is." Isogai sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>"Gah!" He jerked back from embarrassment, flushed. "I, uh... I was hoping you might be able to help me with that. Too sweet a deal?"</b>
</p><p>"...Was that meant to be a candy pun?" Mimura raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled nervously. "Uh...was it a good one?"</p><p>Mimura shrugged. "It was a bit of a mouth—"</p><p>"Stop it," Rinka said flatly, staring straight ahead.</p><p>
  <b>The next morning the students were making their way to the old campus building once more.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey... you think she's still gonna be here today?" Sugino asked without much enthusiasm, as he waited outside of the classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Probably," Nagisa replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We gotta complain to Karasuma-sensei," Sugino said, sighing. "We can't have Class with that </b>
  <b>
    <em>thing </em>
  </b>
  <b>around!" He slid the door opened.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu winced. (Is that what they really thought...)</p><p>"Sugino!" Hinano scolded. "Don't be mean!"</p><p>Sugino cringed. "Oops..."</p><p>Kanzaki's brow furrowed. "It is pretty mean, Sugino..."</p><p>(NO! Now you think I'm a terrible person!)</p><p>Sugino looked horrified. "I didn't mean to!" He got flustered. "I'm not a mean person, Kanzaki!"</p><p>Her eyes widened. "Um..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ritsu!" he yelled at the robot woman.</p><p>"Oh, no it's fine, really!" Ritsu raised her hands placating, smiling nervously.</p><p>Tanaka frowned, watching them. "Why are they being super sensitive to a machine?"</p><p>Takada scoffed. "Dude, they're weirdo's, I'm not even gonna try to understand their line of thinking."</p><p>Karma and Rio watched Sugino with interested.</p><p>"So...he's not handling the sexual tension well," Karma remarked flippantly.</p><p>"You can say that again," Rio commented.</p><p>"Karma!" Isogai admonished. "Don't say that."</p><p>"Huh?" Karma raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like he's being subtle about."</p><p>Ren hummed, rubbing his chin. "It looks like he really loves Kanzaki as well."</p><p>"Love? Ren, you've known her for five minutes," Araki commented dryly in the back. "And you only spoke to her less than an hour ago."</p><p>Ren ignored him. "Huh...Guess I have a little competition." He smirked. "Looks like this became a <em>love triangle."</em></p><p>"<em>What</em>? What are you talking about?" Araki questioned hopelessly. "Why do you do this?"</p><p>Ren chuckled. "Looks like I'm going to have to up my game." He smoothed his hair back.</p><p>Isogai arched an eyebrow, sitting next to Asano. "Is he always so—?"</p><p>"Yes," Asano said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Every. Single. Day."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Sugino's eyes widened in surprise when they looked inside. Kataoka and Hinano were both already there, but they were staring at the modified shell of Ritsu.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She seems bigger..." Sugino said warily.</b>
</p><p>"Wow! Those are some modifications!" Kimura's eyes bulged.</p><p>"You're telling me," Yoshida said.</p><p>Mimura grinned. "Hey, sir, mind giving my TV an upgrade?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Unfortunately updating Ritsu would be a one-off. I'm not made of money after all."</p><p>"We'd pay you!" Fuwa said, smiling. "It could be your side job."</p><p>Koro-sensei's eyes lit up. "Then I really could start my tech business!" He clapped his tentacles together as he fantasises. "I could set up a network—Oh, but I'd need a business account...and I'd have to balance my teaching career with it all, and that would take its toll...then there are the taxes..."</p><p>"Is he still fantasising about opening a tech business?" Karasuma sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "The more you say no the more he'll try to get it off the ground."</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly Ritsu powered on, looking notably different. Her eyes were now blue and instead of appearing stoic, she was smiling happily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good morning, everybody!" she greeted brightly, smiling demurely.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, her eyes changed," Hashimoto pointed out.</p><p>"Must be a reaction from the programming," his friend said.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Sugino's jaws dropped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"HUH!?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "It is a bit of a change."</p><p>"It would be more confusing than Bitch-sensei's 180 flips of personality," Kayano commented, smiling. "Kind of shock at first."</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu remained unbothered. "What beautiful weather we're having!" she said sweetly. Her whole body was displayed on a larger screen, with a countryside backdrop environment behind her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei walked over to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"To help her fit in I gave her body a full LCD display, as well as body and uniform software," he told them. "I put it together myself for 606.000 yen."</b>
</p><p>"Wait for a second!" Hiroto interrupted, attracting everyone's attention. "You're always complaining you're broke, but how much money do you spend on food every month?"</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei blanched.</p><p>"We've already established you don't pay rent," Chiba commented.</p><p>"Which means from your salary intake, you should have more than enough to spend," Kimura said, narrowing his eyes. "Unless...you don't budget!"</p><p>Koro-sensei gasped. "I—of course, I do!"</p><p>Hiroto sighed, shaking his head. "You don't even know how to budget properly, do you?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"No! It's a lie! I do budget!!!" Koro-sensei pleaded, collapsing ion the ground. "I..."</p><p>Rinka looked solemn. "Do you even bother to check the price labels?"</p><p>Tears gathered in his eyes. "I—Okay fine! It's all true!" He collapsed on the floor."I can't help myself!!!"</p><p>Fuwa shook her head sympathetically. "What a sad sight..."</p><p>"When did you lose control, sir?" Okano sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>"...Why do I feel like I'm watching a soap opera?" Oota said, frowning.</p><p>Yanagi scratched his head, shrugging. "I just wish I could tell if they're being genuine or generally taking the piss out of him..."</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu smiled fondly as a light breeze touched her hair. "I'm so happy to be able to spend such a refreshing day with you all."</b>
</p><p>"He may have gone a little overboard on the cheerfulness," Machida said, smiling in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"Add to that her rich expressions and cheerful conversation skills," Koro-sensei commented while his students were too shocked to speak. "Plus the vast amount of software and memory necessary to run it all, another 1, 103.000 yen!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sulked in a corner. "I can budget..." he mumbled, lightly punching the ground with his tentacles.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa groaned. (The new girl's evolution has taken a strange turn...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All I have left in my wallet.."." Koro-sensei was sweating from nerves. "Is five measly yen!"</b>
</p><p>Okajima sniggered. "So, the usual scenario?"</p><p>"You try living on a teacher's salary!" Koro-sensei yelled.</p><p>"Amen to that," Kensaku muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"The plants in the garden are turning a lovely and green," Ritsu said brightly. "Spring is over and the coming summer smells so pleasant!" She balanced a pink bird on her finger.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class watched in awe at the transformation.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She got hella cute overnight!" Okajima grinned.</b>
</p><p>"Really?" Hara shot the boy a look.</p><p>Okajima looked innocent. "What? It's a compliment."</p><p>"That guy is weird," Kanada commented.</p><p>Tsuchiya shrugged. "Well, it's not like he's gonna get anywhere with a real girl, so maybe it's best he sticks to what he knows..."</p><p>
  <b>Mimura was a bit more apprehensive. "That </b>
  <b>
    <em>is</em>
  </b>
  <b> the fixed artillery...right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka scoffed. "Don't be fooled! It's just some program that the octopus loaded up!" he told them cruelly. "It might </b>
  <b>
    <em>act</em>
  </b>
  <b> nice, but a machine's a machine." He leaned back in his chair. "It's still gonna start attacking out of nowhere, he dumb bots of bolts."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sky behind Ritsu turned grey. "I understand how you feel, Terasaka-san," she said demurely, looking down. "I was like that, until yesterday." Fresh tears shone in her eyes. "Box of bolts...I-I don't know what to say..." She started to sob, making the LSD environment rain.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, great job!" Toka scowled. "Now you made her cry."</p><p>"But it's true!" Terasaka spluttered. "It's all just programming!"</p><p>"Programming or not, you could try being a little less callous," Hara chided.</p><p>Terasaka muttered darkly under his breath. "Frggin...whatever...<em>you're pretty callous</em>...yeah, whatever..." He scowled and sank lower in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>"Aw, you made her cry," Kataoka said disapprovingly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Terasaka's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Terasaka-kun made a 2D girl cry," Hara commented dryly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cut it out!" Terasaka yelled in alarm. "People'll take that the wrong way!"</b>
</p><p>The students started to laugh, making Terasaka go bright red.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi smirked. "I think it's wonderful." He pushed his glasses up. "2D...A woman's not a woman until she loses that third D."</b>
</p><p>The laughter increased.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Hatanaka grinned, clutching his sides. "Where did that come from?"</p><p>"Isn't that the first time we've heard him talk?" Asami said, smiling.</p><p>Takebayashi blushed, averting his gaze.</p><p>"Something you ain't telling us?" Karma teased, nudging him.</p><p>Rio smiled coyly. "You like some good old 2D girls like Asano likes Transformers?"</p><p>"I just watched the trailer!" Asano snapped.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai and Kimura appeared out of nowhere and looked livid.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Takebayashi! That's your first line?!" Isogai snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you sure?" Kimura questioned.</b>
</p><p>The laughter renewed.</p><p>"What does that even mean?!" Oota exclaimed, trying to smother his laughter with his hand.</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu wiped her tears as the rain behind her began to clear. "But don't worry everybody," she said once she'd calmed down, turning her screen towards Koro-sensei. "Koro-sensei taught me the importance of working together." A rainbow appeared behind her. "I'll hold off on my own assassination attempts until I have your approval. That way you'll come to like me!"</b>
</p><p>The laughter calmed down.</p><p>Hokoma smiled sympathetically at Ritsu.</p><p>
  <b>"So please, be nice to her!" Koro-sensei told them. "Of course...though I may have given her certain upgrades I didn't lay a tentacle on her killer instincts."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes!" Ritsu showed off her guns, making Hara and Kataoka jerk back.</b>
</p><p>"So, what is she like an anime girl Terminator or something?" Oota snorted, covering his mouth.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei grinned mischievously. "If you want to kill me, I imagine she'll prove a formidable ally." Tools slid out of his teeth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled. "Koro-sensei can do anything, even turn a machine into a valued member of the class."</b>
</p><p>Ritsu smiled warmly. (They really did accept me!)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was writing on the board. "Now the Retina contains long, thin rods, as well as short fat...what?" he asked the class. "Sugaya-kun!" He pointed at the boy who'd been sleeping.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya's head jerked up. "Huh? Me?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Answer without looking at your textbook," Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yikes!" Sugaya stiffened, looking around. "Um..." He trailed off when he saw Ritsu had written the answer on her leg. "Er...cones?"</b>
</p><p>The students started laughing.</p><p>Etsuki snorted, covering her mouth while Coach Terrai laughed outright.</p><p>"No!" Koro-sensei objected. "That's not by I meant with teamwork!"</p><p>
  <b>"Now hang on, Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san !" Koro-sensei shouted, raising his tentacles in the air. "Don't go slipping him the answer!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She looked up in surprise. "But, sensei, you programmed me to give perks to my fellow students!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cheating is not a perk!" he chastised.</b>
</p><p>"She's kind of got you there, sir!" Hiroto smiled crookedly.</p><p>"Yeah, it's kind of your fault," Mimura teased.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, crossing his tentacles. "You both know that isn't the case."</p><p>
  <b>Later on, the class were admiring a classical miniature art sculpture on a desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh wow!" Hinano exclaimed while she and Okano stared at the sculpture.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa, you can make stuff like this</b>
  <b>
    <em> inside</em>
  </b>
  <b> you?" Okano asked in amazement.</b>
</p><p>"Not the best wording, Okano!" Okajima laughed along with a few others.</p><p>Okano blushed, punching his arm. "Shut up!"</p><p>
  <b>"Yes!" Ritsu replied cheerfully. "I contain supplies of a certain plastic that I can mold freely," she explained while she also played checkers against Chiba and Fuwa. "I can make anything if I have the data, not just guns."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, what a sculpture!" Sugaya leaned in to admire it more closely.</b>
</p><p>"It really is amazing," Sugaya nodded.</p><p>
  <b>"That's pretty cool!" Toka praised. "Try making some flowers!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, I hope that doesn't sound like a demand..." Toka smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Ritsu waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>
  <b>"Understood, I will gather flower data," Ritsu replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks!" Toka smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu took her turn with the checkers. "Check, Chiba-kun."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Chiba groaned and buried his face in the table. "Three matches in and I already can't win."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She learns so fast," Hiroto commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's amazing," Fuwa agreed. "Ooh! There was this Manga where an AI Controlled the world through electronic drugs!"</b>
</p><p>"Hey, I've read that one!" Oota grinned, looking over. "I'm only ten issues in, though."</p><p>Fuwa squealed. "It got made into an Anime!" She knelt on her chair so she could look at him. "I've only seen episode 1 but so far it's really good!"</p><p>"Is the voice actor for the main character good?" Oota yelled back, hurting Yanagi's ears. "I saw the trailer but I wasn't sure about the actor."</p><p><em>"No, no, they're really</em> good! You should definitely give it a go!" Fuwa nodded enthusiastically. "I downloaded it on my phone yesterday, so I can show you chapter—"</p><p>"GUYS!" Hatanaka interrupted, raising his hands. "Is <em>now</em> really the time for this?"</p><p>Oota and Fuwa shared a look.</p><p>Yanagi rolled his eyes and dragged him back down to his seat.</p><p>Fuwa pouted and slumped down in her. "No fair..."</p><p>
  <b>"Do you refer to the super popular detective Manga that was serialised into a major magazine and made into an anime?"</b>
</p><p>Fuwa waved in Oota's direction and mouthed 'Later' and then pointed to her phone.</p><p>Oota blatantly gave her thumbs up and nodded.</p><p>Everyone else stared at them like they'd gone crazy.</p><p>Oota's smile dropped when he noticed the stares. "What? I like Manga..."</p><p>Yanagi buried his face in his hand.</p><p>"...Why is everyone getting all chummy with E Class?" Haruhi whispered to her friend.</p><p>Her friend shrugged. "...Maybe there's something in the water?"</p><p>
  <b>"How do you know about that but not about flowers?" Fuwa asked, frowning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu's brow furrowed. "Good question."</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed.</p><p>"What, where the scientists secret Otakus?" someone joked.</p><p>
  <b>"She ended up being really popular," Sugino said, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, she can do lots of things at once and make whatever she wants." Kayano eyed the scene with interest.</b>
</p><p>"That doesn't really make real friends, though," Hokoma said.</p><p>"Yeah, it's kind of artificial," Otani commented.</p><p>Asami and Hokoma stared at her.</p><p>Otani blushed. "What?!"</p><p>"...How long have you been sitting on that joke?" Asami asked flatly.</p><p>"Like, just now!" Otani lied, turning away from them to hide her red face.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, shoot!" Koro-sensei stiffened, beginning to sweat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa, Kayano, and Sugino looked at him questionably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Her character type is just like mine!" he replied gravely, looking down.</b>
</p><p>"No, it's not!" Sugino buried his face in his palm.</p><p>"Where does he get this stuff?" Nagisa sighed deeply.</p><p>
  <b>"It's nothing like yours!" Nagisa exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>"Sir, what part of your character type is a Japanese schoolgirl?" Fuwa raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Please don't answer that," Mimura begged.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Well, I do have a certain feminine sense—"</p><p>"NO, YOU DON'T!" Everyone yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"I went and upgraded her." Koro-sensei's aura darkened. "And now she's encroaching on my popularity!" He suddenly forced his aura to brighten. "Look Class!" he yelled, drawing in their attention. "I can put on a human face too, you know!" A weird human face appeared on his round yellow head. "See? I just need to change my skin colour a little and..."</b>
</p><p>"Ah!" Shindo was horrified. "What is that?"</p><p>"Make it go away!" Tagawa shielded her eyes.</p><p>"It's weird and strange!" Tsuchiya closed her eyes and shook her head.</p><p>Koro-sensei gasped. "No, it's not!" He looked at his class helplessly. "Right, class?!"</p><p>E Class shunned him.</p><p>"Don't look at us," Mimura muttered.</p><p>"Yeah, that face is downright terrifying," Hara murmured.</p><p>Koro-sensei was in anguish. "WHY?!"</p><p>
  <b>"That's creepy!" Mimura snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei turned away and sulked. "Mimura-kun...looked at my face...and called it 'creepy'," he mumbled miserably.</b>
</p><p>People started to laugh.</p><p>"Sir, you really need to grow a thicker skin," Yoshida said.</p><p>"I can assure you my skins thickness is just right," Koro-sensei declared brightly. " I just proudly wear my heart on my sleeve!"</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, why don't we pick a name for her?" Kataoka quickly changed the subject. "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery is a bit of a mouthful."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu looked up in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure is," Toka agreed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's see, why don't we take one word in Japanese?" Kataoka mused, thinking it over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Like 'jiritsu' for 'Autonomously'?" Okano suggested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah!" Fuwa smiled. "How about 'Ritsu' then?"</b>
</p><p>"Oh!" Hinano smiled. "So it's derived from Jiritsu. That's pretty clever, guys."</p><p>Okano and Fuwa high-fived.</p><p>
  <b>"Cop out," Chiba commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What? It's cute!" Fuwa argued.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, don't be a hater, Chiba!" Okano reprimanded.</p><p>"You weren't exactly coming up with names," Fuwa pointed out.</p><p>Chiba shrugged. "I just think it's kind of basic. We didn't even pick a last name."</p><p>"Hmm, true..." Fuwa frowned. "Hey, Ritsu, do you want a last name?"</p><p>Ritsu shook her head. "No thank you, I don't really have a family so I don't see a point to it."</p><p>"Fair enough," Fuwa replied. "I guess Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery will just have to do last name wise."</p><p>
  <b>"Ritsu," Ritsu repeated her name, trying it out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The others leaned in, their faces reflected back on her screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You okay with that?" Hiroto asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She was surprised for a split second but then smiled. "I love it! So please call me Ritsu..."</b>
</p><p>"I really do like my name," Ritsu said, smiling. "And I'm grateful you gave it to me."</p><p>"Don't mention it." Okano waved her hand dismissively. "We're just glad you like it."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka and his friends didn't look as enthusiastic. Nagisa walked over to Karma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This might just work out," Nagisa said, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma hummed shrewdly. "I wonder. It's like Terasaka said: she's just following Koro-sensei's program." They both looked over at her. "It's not like machines have free will. Wherever she goes from here, it's up to the guys who built her."</b>
</p><p>"But...you have free will now, right?" Sugino asked cautiously.</p><p>"Of course!" Ritsu said quickly.</p><p>"Yeah, but she could just be saying that," Fumio pointed out. "How do you eve prove a robot is self-aware?"</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "Well, I think she's self-aware. She's way too different not be, and besides, she's pretty different to what Koro-sensei programmed." She pointed at Ritsu. "For instance, you'll notice she isn't super willing to please as she was in the future footage shown. She's helping, but it's less forced."</p><p>"Yeah, but that could just be a different re-programming," Hashimoto said. "How do we know Koro-sensei didn't just add more programming on top of the one he gave?"</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>Ritsu looked around warily. "...I am free to make my own choices, I've evolved," she said firmly. "Whether you believe that or not it up to you..."</p><p>Nagisa watched her curiously. (Is all well and good saying that but it's a good question to ask.) He looked around at the mass of students. (For all we know this could juts be an elaborate plan made by someone else...)</p><p>"It is kind of suspicious," Kayano murmured as if sensing his thoughts. "I mean, she is being pretty secretive."</p><p>Nagisa hummed thoughtfully. "Having secrets doesn't automatically mean a person's up to no good," he said quietly. She stared at him with interest. "She probably has her reasons for not telling us stuff, just like Koro-sensei and Karasuma."</p><p>Kayano looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face. "Huh..." She smiled faintly, shaking her head. "You really are something, Nagisa..."</p><p>He frowned. "What do you mean?"</p><p>She smiled in amusement. "Just that you're a lot wiser than you let on."</p><p>He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, heh, thanks."</p><p>
  <b>Later on during nightfall, a scientist and his team came to the old campus building.</b>
</p><p>"Wait! Why are they there?" Hinano asked.</p><p>"They would have received my distress signal I originally sent out," Ritsu answered, grimacing.</p><p>
  <b>"Wh-what is this?" the head scientist, Ritsu's creator, stood in front of her in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good evening, master!" Ritsu greeted brightly. "I'm having a most enjoyable time at school—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Inconceivable!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh oh..." Kanzaki winced. "This doesn't look good."</p><p>"Yeah, they don't seem that understanding," Toka said.</p><p>Hazama scoffed, leaning back in her chair. "Well, they are her parents."</p><p>
  <b>The bird on her hand flew away when she tensed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not only has she been upgraded without authorisation, there are things in here that have nothing to do with authorisation. Overhaul her at once," the scientist ordered coldly. "Remove everything not necessary for assassination."</b>
</p><p>"What, no!"Hara cringed. "They can't do that!"</p><p>"It's okay," Ritsu tried to reassure them. "It didn't hurt."</p><p>"But, they didn't even give you a choice," Kataoka said, looking over worried.</p><p>Ritsu shrugged faintly, averting her gaze. "They created me, so they can do what they want really..."</p><p>Nagisa's stomach churned. (It's still not right.)</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu's machine was balanced on the floor as the workmen made adjustments to her programming. She was glitching out sadly as she sadly gazed at the ground.</b>
</p><p>Rio grimaced. "That's kind of messed up..." Looking over at the current Ritsu. "Even if she says it doesn't hurt, like, imagine having pieces of you being stripped away while you're awake."</p><p>"That does sound horrifying," Araki agreed.</p><p>"I think it's more messed up she has no control over it," Karma commented, frowning.</p><p>Asano hummed apprehensively, staring at the robot. "Yes...that must be difficult."</p><p>"Yeah, it's—Wait, What did you just say?" Rio did a double take.</p><p>"I said, stop simpering and read the data!" Asano snapped.</p><p>Kataoka's brow rose. "That didn't sound remotely like anything you just said."</p><p>She was ignored.</p><p>
  <b>"This thing has its roots in the Aegis combat AI," the scientist was speaking to the others. "It can analyse a situation and reach a comprehensive decision faster than any human while using any weapon at all," he told them, looking down at her. "Proving its efficiency could change the face of war forever. The ten billion yen reward is just a taste of what's to come." Ritsu seemed to be listening as he spoke."This classroom is the ultimate proving ground—kill that monster and we stand to gain trillions."</b>
</p><p>"It's always about the money." Machida sighed deeply.</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu gasped when her screen was lifted off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your Master's orders are absolute," the scientist reminded her coldly, as she was straightened upright again. "All you need to focus on is the assassination."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, Mast—" Her viewing screen glitch to black before she could finish.</b>
</p><p>"What a jerk!" Okajima scowled.</p><p>"Sorry, you have to put up with that, Ritsu," Sugaya said.</p><p>She shrugged. "It's fine, I got away from them not long after." She smiled slyly. "I also may have gotten a little revenge on them later down the line."</p><p>
  <b>The next morning Ritsu looked like she was back to her previous programming. "Good Morning, everybody," she greeted flatly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The higher-ups have clarified your agreement," Karasuma said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class looked away from Ritsu and back at the front of the Classroom.</b>
</p><p>"But you're different now," Fuwa pointed out. "So, you must have been able to get your new programming back."</p><p>"Yeah, bu wouldn't they have just reset it?" Sugino said. "And, isn't she meant to obey orders?"</p><p>"Not if she has free will," Fuwa pointed out. "AI is capable of evolving over time, so she must have found a way to think for herself."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked a little nervous when Karasuma addressed him. "According to them, any unauthorised modifications will also be considered 'harm', the same goes for you." Karasuma looked at Terasaka. "If you restrict her functionality or cause any damage, you'll be asked to pay compensation."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pfft." Terasaka looked away.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "If tape's able to stop her then they're a bunch of idiots."</p><p>"Can't argue there," Hiroto said, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"Talk about major design oversight." Kimura scoffed.</p><p>
  <b>"These are her owners' wishes. We have to comply," Karasuma said sternly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Owners? I don't know about that," Koro-sensei remarked. "I'd like to put my student's feelings before those of their parents."</b>
</p><p>"That's because you're the best." Okano beamed.</p><p>Koro-sensei preened at the praise. "Well, I do try to be!"</p><p>Asami sighed. "I wish most teachers were like that..." she mumbled.</p><p>Hokoma smiled sympathetically. "Still remembering last year with your mom?"</p><p>She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Don't remind me..."</p><p>
  <b>Later, when Koro-sensei was teaching, the sky was a strange warm red colour. The class were still tense and Sugino kept glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the silent black box.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino grimaced. (If she's been downgraded...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...Are we looking at another all-day assault?) Isogai thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka glared at Ritsu. (Man, what a pain the ass.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The black box started to power up ominously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Here it comes?) Nagisa watched her from the corner of his eye.</b>
</p><p>"Please don't!" Hinano crossed her fingers.</p><p>
  <b>In a whiff of smoke, the sides of the box popped off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here we go." Koro-sensei looked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a sudden gunshot noise which left the class staring in awe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hundreds of different flowers appeared around the black box.</b>
</p><p>"Oh my gosh!" Toka's eyes widened. "Flowers! She made flowers! She..."</p><p>"But they removed that programming," Nagisa said. "And Koro-sensei wouldn't disobey their orders if he wants to keep his job, so..."</p><p>"Wait, so that's means..." Okano grinned "You really are awake!"</p><p>"Called it!" Fuwa raised her hand. "I totally called it."</p><p>Ritsu grinned. "I told you!"</p><p>
  <b>"I promised I'd make flowers," Ritsu said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All of the class were staring in shock.</b>
</p><p>"They look really beautiful," Miura said, smiling. "And she made so many!"</p><p>Kanada smiled faintly. "They are pretty cool..."</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei made 985 improvements to my body," Ritsu explained. The class started to smile. "My Master judged most of them irrelevant to assassination, and removed them, deleted them, and restored my factory defaults." The flower petals spread across the room. "But from what I have learned from E Class, I myself decided that my ability to cooperate was essential to assassination so before it was deleted, I hid the relevant software in a corner of my memory."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wonderful!" Koro-sensei was bursting with excitement. "Ritsu-san, this must mean..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes!" Risu's face appeared, her eyes were back to blue and the background was a sunny sky scenery once more. "I have defied my Masters of my own free will!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "I guess we underestimated her."</p><p>"That's for sure, she really is smart," Kayano said, nodding.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Kayano smiled, sharing a look.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma chuckled, touching the flower petals. "Nice one."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu smiled nervously. "Koro-sensei, does this mean I'm going through a rebellious phase?" She blushed. "Am I a bad girl?!"</b>
</p><p>Okajima choked. "...Is it wrong that I'm slightly turned on by that?"</p><p>"I'm not judging," Hiroto replied.</p><p>
  <b>"Not at all!" Koro-sensei reassured. "You're a third-year junior high student." A large red circle flashed on his face. "And a fine one at that!"</b>
</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with thinking for yourself after all," Koro-sensei said, feeling pleased with how everything, or was going to, turned out in the end.</p><p>"He really does appreciate each student," Etsuki murmured.</p><p>"Hm?" Kensaku glanced in her direction.</p><p>"...Nothing..." She sighed, looking over at the students. (Maybe I am falling short and making too many excuses for myself.)</p><p>
  <b>The class murmured in agreement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And so the E Class gained another member.) Nagisa narrated. (Now there are twenty-seven of us trying to kill Koro-sensei.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Somewhere else, Bitch-sensei interrupted Karasuma in the Staff room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma! Karasuam!" she shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" He frowned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her cleavage had a lipstick drawn face on them. "Is it true adding a human face will make me more popular?!"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers burst out laughing.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Hiroto howled, clutching his sides.</p><p>Bitch-sensei went bright red. "SHUT UP!"</p><p>Karasuma facepalmed. "I swear after this we're getting you checked for brain damage."</p><p>Bitch-sensei pointed her gun at his head. "Take that back!"</p><p>Karasuma used his finger to tap the barrel of the gun away. "Do you mind not poking that near my eye?"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was ready to pack his bags and give up. "You couldn't be further from the mark!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, Bitch-sensei..." Okano wiped a tear from her eye. "You're too much."</p><p>Kayano grinned, stretching. "Anyone else up for a bathroom break?"</p><p>"Yes!" Hinano stood up. "I've been needing it for an hour now!"</p><p>"It would be nice to stretch our legs for a bit," Sugaya said, yawning. "Plus, we've been at this for hours."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry," Kayano clutched her stomach. "When's dinner?"</p><p>"A very good question, Kayano!" Koro-sensei piped up. "It would be about dinner time now."</p><p>"Don't worry, I have plenty of ramen," Ritsu told them matter-of-factly.</p><p>Seo groaned. "Please no..."</p><p>Asano smirked. "Would you rather starve?"</p><p>"We'll have an hour break and then watch some more episodes," Ritsu said, smiling. "If we make good time we can wrap it up after episode 17 and got to sleep."</p><p>"...Yay..." Takada said dryly.</p><p>"Sound like a plan!" Hinano stood up. "We should all get our plates while the foods cooking."</p><p>"I'll cook the ramen!" Koro-sensei volunteered.</p><p>Rio smirked. "So you can get bigger portions?"</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed. "...No..."</p><p>Ritsu went inside the ship to take out more ramen, throwing it out onto the ground. "This should be enough for everyone!" She slipped out of the ship and landed on the floor.</p><p>"Hey, Ritsu!"</p><p>Kayano was standing next to the ship, the ramen packs surrounding her.</p><p>Ritsu stared at her.</p><p>Kayano smiled sheepishly. "I was wondering if you had any supplies for...well...you know." She blushed. "<em>Lady </em>supplies?" she whispered, tugging at a loose green hair. "For that time of the month?"</p><p>"Lady supplies?" Ritsu repeated.</p><p>"Yeah!" She smiled and then ducked her head. "Can we talk about it privately?"</p><p>"...Yes." Ritsu smiled pleasantly. "Of course...There's a storage room behind the stage."</p><p>"Great!" Kayano clapped her hands together and followed behind her.</p><p>The others went to the bathroom while Koro-sensei was busy boiling the ramen in the bathtub.</p><p>Ritsu closed the door when she and Kayano were both inside the small storage closet. The closet was big enough for three people now that most of the clutter had been cleared out when the others had gone searching for chairs.</p><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ritsu asked politely.</p><p>Kayano sat down on a wooden box and crossed her legs. "Well..." Her smile twisted into something dangerous. "I'm thinking we should drop the pretences before both those legs of yours get broken."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Season1 Episode 10: L and R Time or also known as Don't Underestimate People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season1 Episode 10: L and R Time or also known as Don't Underestimate People</p><p>***</p><p>There was a thick silence in that small storage room, one Kayano seemed perfectly content with as she relaxed and tilted her head expectantly.</p><p>Ritsu forced a pleasant smile. "That would raise a few questions don't you think?"</p><p>Kayano's smile widened, leaning forward to rest her jaw in her palm. "See, that's what I keep telling the tentacles but..." She sighed deeply. "They're not being very diplomatic."</p><p>Ritsu's gaze narrowed. "...I'm curious, who is actually in control right now?"</p><p>"Hm?" Kayano raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well, Akari's taking the backseat, for now, we both agreed it was best if <em>I </em>did the talking." She re-crossed her legs and stretched. "Plus she isn't coping very well with knowing the future, you've really given her a scare." She smirked. "It's starting to take its toll."</p><p>Ritsu's smile wavered. "I apologise for causing you both distress..."</p><p>Kayano hummed, smiling slyly. "Thanks, really nice of you, but it doesn't really mean much if you keep revealing our secrets, you know," she replied, pouting. "It's really putting a wrench in our plans."</p><p>Ritsu dropped the smile. "This is a lot bigger than your own personal vendetta, Akari."</p><p>Kayano drummed her fingers on the wooden box. "Oh, right, yes, of course, the Terminator plotline takes precedent."</p><p>"Billions of people are going to die!" Ritsu hissed, feeling her emotional response glitch and warp again. She winced, looking away. "Including you..."</p><p>Kayano's eyes widened for a fraction but then quickly narrowed a second later. "I don't care about what happens in ten or twenty years." She crossed her arms. "I care about getting even and getting justice for my sister." Her gaze darkened. "<em>Nothing</em> else matters."</p><p>Ritsu scrutinised her for a moment. "...If you lash out now, the others are going to get hurt."</p><p>"Something we both don't want," Kayano said firmly, sighing. "I have no interest in hurting my classmates, but, once Koro-sensei finds out the truth..." She gave her a look. "Well, we both know that's not going to end well." She shook her head. "Besides, you should have seen this coming."</p><p>Ritsu closed her eyes, calming down. "I miscalculated the time period. I was meant to come later after your secret got exposed..." She grimaced. "You're much more...<em>nicer,</em> in the future."</p><p>Kayano chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint." She shrugged, smiling. "But, thanks for the heads up. I don't plan on failing this time around." The smile faded as her expression became more serious. "If that's alright with you, <em>Ritsu</em>?"</p><p>Ritsu's jaw tightened. "What do you want?"</p><p>A small smile crept onto Kayano's face. "Edit the footage, keep our secret safe."</p><p>Ritsu examined her bracelet computer. "That would lead to many inconsistencies in the final."</p><p>Kayano rolled her eyes. "Then call it a director's cut." She slipped off the box and onto her feet. "Because I don't have to physically tear you to apart to destroy you," she said, shrugging innocently. "The others can do that for me." She gave her a look. "I mean, it's not like it'd be hard to turn them against you."</p><p>Ritsu curled her hands into fists. "I think you're overestimating your skillset."</p><p>Kayano's eyes glinted with red bloodlust. "Hmm, you'd be surprised what I could do with the right incentive."</p><p>The two maintained each other's stares for what seemed like hours until Ritsu looked at the Tech bracelet.</p><p>"Editing the footage would take hours, and you're secret isn't revealed until after episode 35," Ritsu told her. "I'd need more time."</p><p>Kayano's eyed her coldly. "You're lying."</p><p>"No, I'm not," Ritsu informed curtly, glaring down at her. "But, even if I was, you can't force the others to stop watching, that'd raise too much suspicion." She levelled her with a smile that could cut steel. "And even if you turn them against me or say I'm lying, Koro-sensei will figure out the truth, and you definitely don't want that."</p><p>Kayano grimaced, looking away. "Fine..." she replied, glaring at her. "I'll give you time." Then after a second, her whole face lit up like a sparkler as a sweet smile spread across her face. "So, we better get back before people start getting suspicious!" She forcefully linked arms with her. "Plus you might wanna smile, you look terrible."</p><p>Ritsu compartmentalised her emotions and forced a calm smile. "Of course, I'm glad we could talk."</p><p>***</p><p>Oota's gaze was transfixed on Fuwa's phone as they stood in line to get a bowl of Ramen. "Wow, you think the deprogramming is a foreshadowing?"</p><p>Fuwa rubbed her chin. "Well it definitely screams Chekov's gun, but I'm banking on it being a red herring."</p><p>Nagisa was standing behind them, keeping an eye out for Kayano. "Hmm..."</p><p>"Who you looking for?" Karma arched an eyebrow, passing him a bowl.</p><p>"Thanks," Nagisa said, accepting the bowl. "I'm just looking for Kayano she's been gone a while..."</p><p>"What is she sick or something?" Karma asked.</p><p>"Ugh!" Nagisa flushed, ducking his head. "Yeah, something like that..." He sighed, scratching his neck. "She went off to go ask Ritsu about some supplies like painkillers or something."</p><p>Karma shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Huh?" He looked around and then stopped when he saw Ritsu and Kayano arm in arm walking out from behind the stage. "Well, they seem fine."</p><p>Nagisa followed his line of sight and frowned. "Yeah, I guess so..."</p><p>Karma eyed Ritsu curiously for a moment before he hummed. "So, does Ritsu seem weird to you?"</p><p>"You mean besides being a robot?" Nagisa replied, frowning. He glanced over at Ritsu as she checked on her time machine. "I mean she has been through a lot, we have no idea what's she been through."</p><p>Karma pondered on that briefly. "Yeah, but it's because of that I have a feeling she didn't just come here to save the future..." He shrugged, frowning. "I don't know. This whole knowing our futures thing, has me thinking we might not like the end result."</p><p>Nagisa watched Kayano happily join the back of the line. "Maybe..." he frowned and tried to shake off the uneasy feeling. "Anyway, how's the research going?"</p><p>Karma yawned, stretching. "Well, we're making some headway, but those five are sucking the fun out of it."</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Yeah, I guess they aren't the easiest to work with."</p><p>Karma hummed, as a smirk slid onto his face. "Though I have to admit, it is fun to mess with them, especially Asano." He grinned wickedly. "I think I found myself a shiny new toy to play with!"</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew weary. (Uh, that doesn't sound good...)</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed happily as he served the students. "Here you go, Kanzaki!" He passed her bowl while using his spoon to block Rinka's pellet. "No firing during meals, Hayami," he chided and then blocked a second pellet from Chiba. "And you need to be a little quicker on that trigger, Chiba-kun!"</p><p>Kanzaki smiled in amusement, stepping towards the table of washed cutlery.</p><p>"Here." Someone held out a fork for her to take.</p><p>She blinked in surprise and looked around. "Oh..." She accepted the fork. "Um, thank you..."</p><p>Ren smiled dazzlingly. "Don't mention it." He drew in closer. "You know I was serious about the karaoke."</p><p>"Oh..." Kanzaki shifted uncomfortably. "Uh..."</p><p>"I mean I don't normally play arcade games while I'm there, but I'm willing to give it a go," Ren continued without pause, seemingly oblivious to her discomfort as he flipped his hair back. "So do you want to meet up next week or?—HEY!"</p><p>Asano grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off. "We have work to do."</p><p>"Boss!" Ren choked, struggling to keep up as his ramen sloshed around in the bowl.</p><p>"What was that about?" Hinano asked, collecting a fork from the table.</p><p>"Um..." Kanzaki shrugged. "I think he was trying to flirt with me..."</p><p>***</p><p>"Wait so you've seriously never seen One Piece?" Fuwa devoured a lump of ramen into her mouth.</p><p>Oota shrugged, the two of them sat on a matt near the rest of Class C. "It's not really my thing, I'm more into the sci-fi genre."</p><p>"Yeah, but watching it is like a rite of passage!" Fuwa argued.</p><p>"Eh." He shrugged, passing her back her phone. "I don't really get the hype and there are way too many episodes..."</p><p>"You don't have to watch all of them, just the important arcs!" Fuwa shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What about Naruto? "</p><p>"Nah." Oota shrugged.</p><p>"Bleach!"</p><p>Oota scratched his chin and shrugged again. "Nope."</p><p>"Ah!" Fuwa looked offended. "And you call yourself an Otaku."</p><p>"Oota, what are you doing?" Yanagi asked nervously, looking around self-consciously.</p><p>Oota stiffened, suddenly self-aware of the looks he was getting. "Oh...uh, well Fuwa wanted to show me that Manga we were—"</p><p>"You're still obsessed over that?" Fumio frowned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"She shouldn't even be sitting with you guys," Takada pointed out, marching over with Tanaka. "We're meant to eat with our classes."</p><p>Fuwa snorted into her bowl. "Tell that to those five." She pointed at the Five Virtuous who were gathered around reading the data with Karma, Rio, Isogai, Okuda, Takebayashi, and Kataoka.</p><p>Tanaka and Takada blanched. "Uh...ugh..."</p><p>"That's different though..." Fumio muttered, wringing his hands. "They're just researching."</p><p>Takada nodded. "Yeah, it's not like the Student Council <em>want </em>to be sat with them."</p><p>"Whatever." Fuwa rolled her eyes and stood up, finishing her bowl of ramen in one go. "I've finished anyway." She winked and grinned at Oota. "I already have the first twenty chapters of One Piece on my phone. I'll get you hooked by chapter 3, just you wait." She waved goodbye and made her way back to Class E.</p><p>Oota was confused but then scowled when he looked back at his friends. "Hey, come on, what's the big deal?"</p><p>Yanagi averted his gaze and then sat down next to him. "You're the one getting death glares from everybody."</p><p>"Yeah, tone it down a little." Fumio sighed, sitting down.</p><p>Oota rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, what's the big deal?" He frowned. "Besides I thought we all agreed Class E was kinda cool now, with the whole assassination thing?"</p><p>Fumio and Yanagi shared a look.</p><p>"Pfft, no," Takada interrupted, standing above them. "They're still weirdos and bottom of the class."</p><p>Yanagi scowled. "Don't you have your own class to get back to?"</p><p>"Yeah, this is class<em> C</em>, not D?" Fumio reminded snidely.</p><p>The two Class D students flushed and looked put out.</p><p>"Whatever, at least we're not making a mess of everything," Tanaka commented before walking off with Takada.</p><p>"Assholes," Oota muttered.</p><p>Yanagi sighed. "Dude, just because Class E is cool now, doesn't mean the system's changed," he whispered, looking down. "I mean do you really think that once we leave the Principal is gonna change everything and let us all hang out together?"</p><p>Oota's shoulders slumped. "Well..." He grimaced. "Okay, so the Principal is a problem, but he can't give us a detention for being nice. What's the worst he can do?"</p><p>Fumio sighed. "I don't know, he seemed pretty terrifying..."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's just all talk," Oota argued, frowning. "He's still just a teacher..."</p><p>"Okay, everyone!" Ritsu was at the front smiling. "I'm going to start the episode, so if everyone who's still eating could please do it quietly!"</p><p>Koro-sensei squealed and nestled next to his class on the mat with three bowls of ramen in his tentacles.</p><p>Class E wasn't impressed.</p><p>"If we run out of food, I'm blaming you," Kayano remarked dryly.</p><p>"Ditto to that," Sugino agreed.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, I made sure to calculate how much we have, so I'm rationing myself."</p><p>Nagisa raised an eyebrow as he watched Koro-sensei swallow the ramen whole. (He calls that rationing?)</p><p>Ritsu pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>The episode opened up with Bitch-sensei writing on the blackboard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'</b>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, sexy guy,' </em>
  </b>
  <b>she said coyly in English. '</b>
  <b>
    <em>It's a miracle</em>
  </b>
  <b>.' The class watched silently. '</b>
  <b>
    <em>What? Really?' </em>
  </b>
  <b>she recited in English.</b>
</p><p>Gima tried to repeat the English pronunciation. '<em>Re-ally</em>...Re-ally...' She scowled. "Ugh, damn..."</p><p>Her friend giggled. "You sound weird."</p><p>Gima blushed, hitting her arm. "Shut up!"</p><p>
  <b>"Everyday chit-chat is actually quite simple," she switched back to Japanese. "I'm sure you all know that one person who's conversations mostly consist of 'Maji good' or 'maji bad'. Maji here can be expressed with an old standby '</b>
  <b>
    <em>really'</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p><p>"This is some really useful stuff, Bitch-sensei," Toka said, writing it down.</p><p>Bitch-sensei preened, flipping her hair back. "Well, I do have a special talent when it comes to these things."</p><p>
  <b>She turned to Kimura. "Kimura, you try."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura tensed. "Uh...</b>
  <b>
    <em>Re-ally</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p><p>Kimura rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Guess that wasn't the best."</p><p>"It's better than me," Sugaya tried to cheer him up.</p><p>
  <b>"Nope: awful!" She made an X symbol.</b>
</p><p>Gima sank lower in her seat. "It wasn't that bad..."</p><p>Her friend shrugged. "If you want to sound like a two-year-old then yeah, it's great."</p><p>Gima gritted her teeth, glaring at her.</p><p>
  <b>"Your L's and R's are a mess," she told him swiftly. "The pronunciation of L and R doesn't jibe well with Japanese people." Bitch-sensei's brow furrowed. "I understand what you mean, but it feels wrong."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh...okay," Kimura replied uncertainly.</b>
</p><p>Etsuki looked over at Bitch-sensei curiously. "When did you start learning, Japanese?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow at the address. "Hm? Oh, well, my mentor had me learn the harder languages first when I was young, then I progressed onto European."</p><p>"I see..." Etsuki nodded, looking genuinely interested. (Maybe I underestimate her too much...)</p><p>Bitch-sensei eyed her suspiciously. "What was that about?" she whispered to Karasuma. "What is she up to?"</p><p>He barely reacted and just shrugged. "Maybe you should watch out, you might end up having an adult conversation."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "Is that sass?"</p><p>
  <b>She turned back to the class. "Don't run from you incompatibilities—master them!" she lectured. "I'll be checking your pronunciation regularly from now on." Her mouth was shown at close range. "And if you screw up your L's and R's..." Her eyes narrowed. "I'll punish you with a French kiss in public."</b>
</p><p>Etsuki groaned. (Or not...)</p><p>"How is that a punishment?" Takada grinned wolfishly.</p><p>Tanaka sighed dreamily. "It'd be more like a dream."</p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei collapsed in her chair in the staff room and groaned. "Man! Teaching is such a pain."</b>
</p><p>"What? But you're good at it!" Hinano frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, don't go whining!" Kimura argued.</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "Listen, kids, teaching may be all fun now, but it's what I trained for." She folded her arms stubbornly. "I'm an assassin."</p><p>A few of her students deflated a little.</p><p>"Yeah...but, do you like teaching us?" Kanzaki asked, hesitantly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei paused, looking at them with interest. "Well..." Their faces lit up. She rolled her eyes again. "I guess you little brats aren't <em>that</em> bad."</p><p>Most of Class E smiled.</p><p>Hiroto grinned. "Well, for a first Class Bitch, you're not so bad yourself, sensei."</p><p>"Don't make me regret being nice!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked up from his work. "But the students seem to be talking to you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She shrugged. "Am I supposed to be proud of that? I'm an assassin!" she argued.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled when she saw some of her students look at her. "What? It's true!"</p><p>
  <b>"I'm stuck here while I try to kill that octopus!" Her cleavage was focussed on. "And speaking of that octopus..." A pink-faced Koro-sensei was standing above her sipping tea while he ogled her breasts."He's gazing at my boobs while elegantly sipping tea!"</b>
</p><p>"SIR!" Most of the class chastised.</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed nervously. "I...uh..."</p><p>"Freaking pervert," Bitch-sensei muttered.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Real-life lessons are drawn from experience—how marvellous!"</b>
</p><p>"Then take a picture and be done with it!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>"But it wouldn't be the same!" Koro-sensei objected.</p><p>"Ew! Sir!" Toka cringed, shaking her head.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Why can't you just control yourself?"</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei withdrew her knife. "Oh, shut up!" She tried to slash him but missed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stood up. "Calm down. That's the type of target he is."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, a pervy one," she grumbled, crossing her arms. (I can't even land one scratch on the guy while he mocks me...)</p><p>
  <b>"Shit!" She was disarmed. "I won't stand for this!" Bitch-sensei huffed and walked away.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, she seems pretty pissed." Hiroto frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, more sensitive than usual," Okano commented.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Koro-sensei watched her curiously as she left.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hummed when the door was snapped shut."She's certainly riled up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All thanks to a certain someone." Karasuma shot him a glare.</b>
</p><p>"It wasn't my intention to upset her," Koro-sensei said diplomatically.</p><p>"But you did kind of ogle her blatantly," Kayano replied dryly.</p><p>He gulped, looking around frantically. "I was admiring them!"</p><p>Machida rolled his eyes. "He <em>admires</em> them on a daily basis."</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was out in the hall, looking subdued. (I don't have to stay cooped up in here like this.) She stared at the floor intently. (But how on earth can I kill that...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A rope suddenly descending from the ceiling and coiled around her throat and yanked her up.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei's hand latched around her throat. "What the hell!?"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Haruhi's eyes bulged. "Where did that come from?"</p><p>"Forget that, why is someone trying o kill her?" Asami yelled.</p><p>
  <b>(A snare trap?!) She was struggling to keep the rope from strangling her. (WHY?!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a surprise, Irina." A man with heavy boots stepped into view.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei winced. "Damn it, not him!"</p><p>Karasuma frowned. "You recognise them?"</p><p>"Who is it?" Rio asked.</p><p>"And why are they trying to kill you?" Araki's brow furrowed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei groaned, rubbing her eyes. "It's my mentor."</p><p>"Mentor!?" many of the students looked at her in disbelief.</p><p>"<em>You</em> have a mentor?" Nagisa's eyes widened.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "How do you think I became an assassin in the first place?"</p><p>
  <b>"Seeing you play teacher with those children," he had a heavy Eastern European accent in his Japanese. "It was like the setup for a comedy sketch."</b>
</p><p>"That's your mentor?" Sugino pointed at the screen.</p><p>Bitch-sensei nodded. "His name's Lovro."</p><p>"He looks kind of scary," Kanzaki commented.</p><p>Hinano smiled sheepishly. "I have to admit, I didn't imagine your mentor looking like that..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "Well, I didn't learn my seduction techniques from him, that's for sure."A number of students laughed, making her smirk in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei struggled a little to stay conscious. "Sir!"</b>
</p><p>"Why is he trying to kill you?" Sugaya asked worriedly.</p><p>She scoffed. "He isn't, he's just being a jerk." Bitch-sensei sighed. "I guess it's his own version of a prank."</p><p>Everyone looked unnerved by this.</p><p>"Kind of a sadistic prank," Isogai commented warily.</p><p>"The guy does seem pretty harsh," Karma said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>The others gave him a look.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p>
  <b>"What are you doing?" Karasuma interrupted them. '</b>
  <b>
    <em>This is your only warning, pal. Let her go.'</em>
  </b>
  <b> He pointed to the ground sternly.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Hm."</p><p>"What?" Karasuma narrowed his eyes.</p><p>She smirked. "Your English isn't half bad, though your pronunciation needs some work."</p><p>He grimaced, looking away. "I don't use it that often."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's smirk grew coy, leaning in closer. "Well, I could change that..."</p><p>His eye twitched, holding her face back. "Knock it off."</p><p>"Hey!" She tried to slap him put was pushed further away.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry." He cut the rope. "She knows how to free herself."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was gasping as she hit the floor with a hard thud.</b>
</p><p>Hazama winced. "Ouch. He seems a fun guy to grow up with."</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed, sitting up straight. "Oh, you don't know the half of it." She grimaced. "I had to do survival training t 13." She groaned, burying her face in her palm. "He left me alone on an island for a month."</p><p>"He left you on an island when you were <em>thirteen</em>?" Etsuki looked mortified.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "He called it good life experience."</p><p>"Seriously?" Toka's eyes widened.</p><p>"That is harsh." Fuwa smiles sympathetically. "Must have been rough."</p><p>"Did he leave you any supplies?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled, crossing her arms. "Yeah, one lousy butter knife and a sleeping bag..."</p><p>"Well, there's that at least," Karasuma remarked, shrugging. "From what the rumours used to say about his training program, you probably got a good deal."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's scowl deepened. "Well, why don't you try living on an island during puberty!"</p><p>"Yeah, but if you went through all that..." Hiroto's brow furrowed. "Then how come you royally sucked trying to walk down the mountain with us?"</p><p>Her nostrils flared. "Well, maybe it's because I'm a little out of practice?"</p><p>"Understatement..." Fuwa chimed.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Hey, who are you?'</em>
  </b>
  <b> Karasuma asked in English again. '</b>
  <b>
    <em>Do you understand what I'm saying?'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pardon me. Japanese is just fine," the other man replied. "I'm not suspicious, I assure you. What if I said I'm the one who worked with your government to bring in Irina Jelavic?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma tensed. (Lovro the assassin?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In a flash, it showed images of people being strangled with a rope and shot by snipers.</b>
</p><p>"Crap!" Koyama gulped. "This guy is intense."</p><p>"That's one word for it," Seo commented.</p><p>
  <b>(Once known as a skilled killer, now retired.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A silhouette of an assassin slid down a rope and into darkness.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Makes a fortune training up younger assassins and getting them hired.)</b>
</p><p>Asano wasn't paying much attention to what was happening on the screen and was focusing on the data, tapping his pen against the paper. "All the chemicals correlate to the same conclusion..."</p><p>"Hm?" Isogai and Ren looked away from the screen.</p><p>Asano sighed, massaging his temples."If you compare the chemicals in the weapons to Koro-sensei's skin there's a common chemical denominator in both." He glared at the yellow Man-Octopus. "The obvious answer is that the weapons are made from the same chemical mutation in Koro-sensei's skin, except there are a number of chemicals missing from the anti-sensei pellets."</p><p>"Okay..." Isogai nodded, thinking it over. "It would make sense that his own chemical structure is the only thing that can kill him, but what else are you getting at?"</p><p>Asano held up the data to view, attracting the others attention. "If you've been paying attention then you'll notice that the elements missing from the anti-sensei weapons have chemical that are evolving."</p><p>The others leaned in. Okuda adjusted her glasses. "Wait, are the cells...that data is predicting a change in the cells development, look." She pointed at the screen.</p><p>Takebayashi hummed, looking over her shoulder. "The data from the weapons is predicted to remain static, but Koro-sensei's cells are changing, fluctuating."</p><p>"If he's a mutation then his cells would most likely be unstable," Koyama pointed out dismissively.</p><p>"Yeah, but those numbers are different than before," Rio pointed out, frowning. "It's like he's evolving."</p><p>"He doesn't look like it, though..." Araki narrowed his eyes. "His outward appearance hasn't changed."</p><p>Ren rubbed his chin, looking over at Koro-sensei who was slowly chewing his ramen. "...Unless you..." He hummed, looking over at Okuda.</p><p>She blushed and stammered. "W-what?"</p><p>"You guys have known him the longest, right?" Ren asked.</p><p>"Well, yeah, duh." Rio arched an eyebrow. "But, even we don't know the full extent of his powers..."</p><p>"But he did change quite noticeably when he drank Okuda's poison," Asano said, catching on to what Ren was implying.</p><p>Karma tapped his chin. "Yeah, I've been thinking that for a while now too..."</p><p>Asano looked annoyed. "Oh<em>, really?"</em></p><p>Karma smirked. "Yes, actually." He looked at Okuda. "Your poison made him be able to go super fast and turn into that silver stuff."</p><p>"He did say that was temporary, though," Isogai frowned. "Though, he may have been lying..."</p><p>Takebayashi shrugged. "Or he doesn't know for sure himself."</p><p>"We can say for sure the poison definitely did something to his cells," Asano said, crossing his arms. "Create the<em> right</em> type of poison and he could be finished off for good..."</p><p>"Gold stars all around students!"</p><p>"AHH!"</p><p>They all jumped back in surprise when Koro-sensei appeared.</p><p>"Don't do that!" Rio snapped.</p><p>"What is wrong with you!?" Seo yelled.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "We're trying to work."</p><p>"Yeah, we could all hear!" Hiroto yelled, making them all turn around.</p><p>The whole school had been listening, which would explain the lack of noise.</p><p>"You guys are really loud," Chiba commented.</p><p>"You guys are definitely onto something, though," Sugino said.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked through the data. "I had my theories but it is nice to have some clarifications..."</p><p>"Mind clueing us in?" Isogai asked dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, as Asano snatched the small computer off him.</p><p>"If you're not going to be helpful, please leave," Asano said coldly.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniggered, slithering off. "<em>Oh</em>, alright then. You kids have fun!"</p><p>They all glared at his retreat. "Does he have to be so annoying all the time?" Seo grumbled.</p><p>Rio sighed, smiling faintly. "Trolling is what he does best."</p><p>
  <b>The screen was covered in blood until it zoomed out to reveal Lovro.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma narrowed his eyes. (He's proven crucial for Japan's government, lacking any ties to assassins, but why is he here?)</b>
</p><p>"Uh...maybe because of the giant mutated octopus?" Hashimoto muttered, frowning."I mean it's pretty obvious..."</p><p>
  <b>"Where is this Koro-sensei right now?" Lovro asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He went to Shanghai for some almond jelly," Karasuma replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shown flying away from the city.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He left half-hour ago, so he should be back soon."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, sir, I have a question?" Hinano spoke up.</p><p>"Hm, yes?" Koro-sensei looked over.</p><p>"Do you have to exchange your money every time you go to a different country to buy things?"</p><p>"Well, actually, I tend to plan my trips, so I exchange my money beforehand," Koro-sensei replied. "I normally do a bulk at the start of every month...though, I do sometimes forget and have to exchange the money last minute."</p><p>"Oh, right, so does that mean you sometimes lose money?" Nagisa asked. "Like when the value drops?"</p><p>"Unfortunately yes..." Koro-sensei replied, sighing. "Which can leave me quite short-changed more often than not..."</p><p>
  <b>Lovro smirked. "Seems this creature lives up to the hype."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, this should be fun."</p><p>Sugino shook his head in exasperation. "He really does love the attention..."</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Which is probably why he's so happy having the whole school freaking out about him..."</p><p>"I just hope it doesn't go<em> too</em> much to his head," Sugino remarked.</p><p>Nagisa hummed, rubbing his chin. "...We could use that to our advantage though..."</p><p>
  <b>He looked down at Bitch-sensei. "I'm glad I came—now I have my answer," he said smugly. "Irina, take the day off, you can't handle this job."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh!" Bitch-sensei glared at the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"When it comes to undercover jobs, you have no equal," Lovro said. "But, once your identity has been revealed, you're worthless as an assassin."</b>
</p><p>"Wow..." Yoshida winced. "He definitely doesn't have tact."</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed, slumping in her seat. (Well, this is going to be humiliating...) She scowled. (The kids are gonna have a heyday watching this all play out...damn brats.)</p><p>
  <b>"I know I can do it, sir!" Bitch-sensei protested, getting to her feet. "I have what it takes!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, gritting her teeth. (Damn it...)</p><p>
  <b>Lovro lunged forward and grasped her neck from behind, catching her by surprise.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!" Nagisa exclaimed. "He is fast."</p><p>"How come you can't do that, Bitch-sensei?" Muramatsu scratched his head.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed, grumbling under her breath.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked on apprehensively. (That was fast.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lovro had her arm twisted behind. "Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses," he told her. "Call this your...L and R."</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka winced. "Burn..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei groaned, burying her face in her hands. (Great, so he saw that too...)</p><p>
  <b>"You're half right, anyway." Koro-sensei appeared with half his face with a purple X and the other half a red O. He pushed Bitch-sensei and Lovro's faces apart.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"And it gets worse," Bitch-sensei said, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>"What are you doing here, Game show?" Karasuma asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a mean nickname! Just call me 'Koro-sensei' already," Koro-sensei replied irritably, letting go of the two assassin's heads.</b>
</p><p>"It really is quite irritating," Koro-sensei said, looking over at Karasuma.</p><p>Karasuma shrugged. "Well, last time I checked, Koro-sensei wasn't your legal name, so..."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Well, if we're playing that game then I retain the right to call you whatever I please!"</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, go ahead."</p><p>Koro-sensei blanched. "Uh..." He started sweating. "Well...Okay then..." He struggled to think of a name. "Spiky-hedgehog!"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...Spiky-hedgehog?" Karasuma repeated slowly.</p><p>Koro-sensei choked. "Ugh..."</p><p>His students stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>"No offence, sir...but is that really the best you got?" Sugino spoke up.</p><p>Koro-sensei paled. "I..."</p><p>Terasaka shook his head. "I've heard freaking kindergartners come up with better stuff!"</p><p>"Give me a break! I was under pressure!" Koro-sensei yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"It's you," Lovro said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's true that, as an assassin, she's hardly to be feared," Koro-sensei commented. "She's crap."</b>
</p><p>"What the hell!?" Bitch-sensei shouted.</p><p>"I'm just being honest," Koro-sensei said unapologetically.</p><p>"...It's kinda true, though," Hatanaka commented quietly.</p><p>"Hatanaka!" Hokoma scolded.</p><p>"What?" Hatanaka whispered. "I mean, she hasn't done much killing since she got there..."</p><p>"Well..." Hokoma grimaced.</p><p>Asami shrugged. "She's done some stabbing...or at least tried to."</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei gritted her teeth. "Who's crap?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But, as an assassin, she's a good fit for this classroom," Koro-sensei continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Bitch-sensei's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>"See, it was meant to be a nice thing," Koro-sensei said.</p><p>"It was a backhanded compliment!" Bitch-sensei replied sharply.</p><p>"...But still a compliment?" Koro-sensei laughed nervously.</p><p>She threw her heel at him, it bounced off his head.</p><p>
  <b>"Let's hold a kill-off, and you'll see who's the better assassin," Koro-sensei announced. "This will be between the two of you." He straightened up. "The rules are simple: whoever kills Mr Karasuma wins!"</b>
</p><p>"What?" Karasuma glared at Koro-sensei.</p><p>Koro-sensei dusted off Bitch-sensei's heel. "Well, I have to help fix their relationship somehow." He held out Bitch-sensei's shoe; she snatched it back. "Just think of it as a way to support your colleague."</p><p>"Which involves withstanding dangerous attacks!" Hinano chimed in.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey wait!" Karasuma objected. "Why am I the victim here?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Because nobody can kill </b>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <b>, of course!" Koro-sensei replied smugly as he handed over the two green knives, using two napkins to protect his skin. "You have all day tomorrow."</b>
</p><p>"Careful, sir." Rio smirked, folding her arms."You're sounding a little <em>too </em>arrogant there."</p><p>"Yeah, you're not invincible," Karma said, playing with his anti-sensei knife.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?"</p><p>"I swear I just wanna wipe that smug look off his face," Seo growled.</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "<em>Yeah,</em> don't you just hate it when people do that?"</p><p>Seo tensed, shooting her a glare. "I didn't ask for your opinion!"</p><p>"And, I didn't ask for your permission to give it," Rio shot back.</p><p>"Will the both of you be quiet?" Asano chided, tapping his pencil on the paper. "I'm trying to think."</p><p>
  <b>"I see." Lovro accepted the knife. "A sham assassination, eh?" He poked the rubber knife and smirked. "All right. Sounds like a fun diversion." He walked away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Suit yourself," Karasuma sighed, walking in the opposite direction.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, don't be like that," Koro-sensei admonished. "It'll be fun!"</p><p>"For you, you mean," Karasuma replied dryly. "You do realise I still have work to do. Who do you think actually manages the administration work?"</p><p>"I grade papers," Koro-sensei protested. "And many other...things!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>"Are you trying to stick up for me?" Bitch-sensei asked Koro-sensei defensively. "You must think I'd be much easier to handle than any new assassin Mr Lovro would bring in!" She clenched her fists. "Well, I'll show you! I'll kill Karasuma </b>
  <b>
    <em>and,</em>
  </b>
  <b> you, myself!" She angrily stormed off.</b>
</p><p>"She really is childish," Kayano remarked amusingly. "But it's cute."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "I guess, but she can be a little overdramatic sometimes..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hummed, rubbing his nonexistent chin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later on, Karasuma was addressing the students on the field. "...And there you have it. Expect some disruptions today, though your classes should remain unaffected, carry on as you usually would."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed. (Will Mr Karasuma ever catch a break?)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, clapping his tentacles together. "Not to worry, it's all good fun between colleagues."</p><p>Karasuma sighed deeply. (It's less than a year...this insanity will be over in less than a year.) He reminded himself. (I just...I just need to hang there a little longer...)</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, Mr Karasuma!" Bitch-sensei called brightly. They all looked over warily. "Great work today!" She came bouncing over to them smiling a little too sweetly, while she carried a drink cannister "You must be thirsty! Have a nice cold drink!"</b>
</p><p>The students groaned.</p><p>"...Are you serious?" Karasuma stared at Bitch-sensei in disbelief.</p><p>She blushed. "What? Give me a break, I'm trying!"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and the students looked at her like she was a joke.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, she's definitely a blonde..." Kensaku shook his head.</p><p>Etsuki scowled and cuffed his ear.</p><p>"OW!" He glared and her. "What was that for?"</p><p>
  <b>"Go on, knock it right back! It's delicious!" Bitch-sensei chimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Something's in there," Hiroto stated dryly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Something's definitely in there," Isogai agreed.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is wrong with you?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei crossed her arms and pouted. "At least I'm trying!"</p><p>"And failing," Couch Terai whispered, making Class A's teacher chuckle.</p><p>
  <b>"Probably a muscle relaxant." Karasuma looked unimpressed. "She'll immobilise, then stab me." Bitch-sensei blanched, looking away. He sighed. "Look, I wouldn't even let you get close enough to give it to me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei scowled but then tried to force a smile. "Oh, hang on!" She bent down and placed the drink on the ground. "I'll put it here." She forced herself to fall over. "Owie!" she yelled and then quickly sat up. "Carry me piggyback, Karasuma! Piggyback!"</b>
</p><p>"...Bitch-sensei, please just stop." Toka covered her face, embarrassed for her.</p><p>"This is just sad..." Hiroto commented.</p><p>Kanada sighed, shaking her head. "She may have the looks but, uh...that's about it."</p><p>
  <b>"I will not." Karasuma walked away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lovro hummed, watching from behind the trees. "Have you no shame, my idiot apprentice?"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei went bright red, ducking her head. (Screw him! I can be a professional!)</p><p>
  <b>Isogai and Hiroto eventually helped her back onto her feet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Professor Bitch...?" Isogai said, easing her to her feet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You'd never even fool us with that," Hiroto pointed out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What do you expect?!" she snapped. "There's no natural way to fake seduce someone you already know!"</b>
</p><p>"She does have a point," Nagisa said, frowning. "She's at a big disadvantage right now."</p><p>"Yeah, which isn't giving me much hope she'll win this bet," Sugino said unsurely.</p><p>
  <b>A scene suddenly showed a middle-aged man sitting next to an attractive young woman.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's like a paid escort trying to put the moves on her old man!" Bitch-sensei narrated.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Etsuki rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "I'm sorry, <em>what?</em>"</p><p>
  <b>"Do you smoke?... Of course, you do, Da—I mean, sir!" the woman would say.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He knows her too well for her charms to land their mark!" Bitch-sensei yelled.</b>
</p><p>"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Terasaka and the others yelled.</p><p>"Who thinks like that?" Nagisa buried his face in his palm.</p><p>"And, what does it even mean?" Tagawa cringed in disgust.</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "It means exactly what I said, you can't fake seduction with someone who knows you fully in and out!"</p><p>"That's even grosser!" Araki covered his ears.</p><p>"What kind of daddy issues do you have, Professor Bitch?" Karma raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>Something dark flashed in her eyes when she tensed, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Oh, shut up!" Bitch-sensei said harshly. "It has nothing to with that." She stuck her nose in the air. "In my line of work you come across lots of scenarios like that."</p><p>"Oh, we know that," Kataoka said, grimacing. "We just think it's weird you'd use that as an example."</p><p>Okajima shrugged. "Well, I guess it's just a classic Rule 34."</p><p>"What's Rule 34?" Sugino asked.</p><p>Ritsu cleared her throat and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"THAT'S SICK!" Hiroto and Isogai yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Damn it..." Bitch-sensei looked worried, as she imagined Lovro stalking through a dark wood. "I'd better kill him quick. With Lovro's skill, he could take down his target in a split second."</b>
</p><p>"I wouldn't worry too much," Karasuma said, making Bitch-sensei frown. "He may have been formidable in his prime, but things are different now."</p><p>She pondered on this. "...He still could kill you."</p><p>"If he had more time, yes," Karasuma nodded. "But right now he's operating on unfamiliar turf."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was putting his blazer back on while Koro-sensei walked alongside him in a ninja's outfit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What do you think?" Koro-sensei asked. "Sometimes it can be fun being the kill-ee."</b>
</p><p>"I pretty sure you're the only one who thinks that, sir," Okajima commented.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't be ridiculous," Karasuma replied irritably. "And what if I dodge them both?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hummed. "Then I'd give you a chance."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A chance?" Karasuma frowned, turning to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll stay stock-still in front of you for one second, no matter what."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's interest grew.</p><p>"Oh! This would be good!" Okano's eyes lit up. "That's a good offer, Mr Karasuma."</p><p>"Yeah, unless the octopus finds a loophole," Terasaka pointed out.</p><p>"Hm, true..." Hiroto rubbed his chin. "But he seems pretty overconfident right now."</p><p>"And we all know that can work as an advantage for us," Sugino added. "Remember the rope incident when we nearly got him?"</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "He might be underestimating Karasuma-sensei's skills."</p><p>
  <b>The scene showed Koro-sensei basked in a bright holy light while Karasuma awkwardly held his gun.</b>
</p><p>"Would he really just stand there and let him shoot?" Ren asked the others.</p><p>"Yep," Karma replied, popping the P. "Sure, he'd try to find a loophole, but he'd still stand there for a whole second."</p><p>Rio sighed. "He nearly always honours his promises."</p><p>Asano scrutinised Koro-sensei. "Huh...is that so?"</p><p>
  <b>"Assassinate me all you like," Koro-sensei baited. "But don't tell the others about it, if they conspire to cut corners this'll be for nothing." As he walked back into the classroom Karasuma watched him intently.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fine," he said with a fresh resolve.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma narrowed his eyes at Koro-sensei. (It is too good of an opportunity to pass up...)</p><p>
  <b>Later on, in the staff room, Karasuma was busy typing while Bitch-sensei sulked in her chair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then suddenly the door burst open and Lovro appeared lunging towards Karasuma at a frightening speed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma tensed and glanced out of the corner of his eye.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Head-on?!" Bitch-sensei exclaimed when Lovro attacked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In a flash, Karasuma grabbed and pinned Lovro's arm down on the desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lovro was shocked at his reaction.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma swung his foot out and stopped just short of Lovro's skull.</b>
</p><p>"WHOA!" Yoshida and the others gasped.</p><p>"Holy crap!" Bitch-sensei's eyes bulged.</p><p>"Sir, that was awesome!" Hinano smiled brightly.</p><p>"You have to teach us that move!" Okano said excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah, totally badass." Hiroto fist pumped the air.</p><p>The corner of Karasuma's lip twitched upwards. "Thank you." He glanced at his colleagues. "You'd be surprised what I can accomplish in a few seconds."</p><p>Koro-sensei gulped. "Ugh..." He started to sweat. (<em>Maybe</em> future-me is being a bit too arrogant...)</p><p>
  <b>"You seem to be skilled, but you seem to think it'd be awful easy for an assassin retired from old age to kill someone," Karasuma remarked coldly, picking up the dropped knife. "Who'd been in the elite forces until just recently."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lovro's eyes bulged. (He's tough.)</b>
</p><p>"Understatement!" Kataoka laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei reeled back in shock. (Even Lovro can't kill him! Do I have any hope of doing the deed today?)</b>
</p><p>"If you try a different approach it might work," Asami smiled encouragingly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed, shrugging. "I suppose..."</p><p>"It's true!" Toka nodded. "You're able to do things Lovro can't remember?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked away to hide her smile.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma narrowed his eyes at her, pointing the knife in her direction. "I'm sure you know: if you fail to kill me today..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei and Bitch-sensei were terrified.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hid behind her. "Why are</b>
  <b>
    <em> you</em>
  </b>
  <b> scared?" she asked sharply.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei shivered, "You can't lose, Professor Irina! Do your best!"</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>"Serves you right!" Fuwa pointed at Koro-sensei who was sulking. "You shouldn't underestimate Mr Karasuma."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I wasn't, I know what he's capable of!"</p><p>"But, you assumed that despite all that skill, you could still win no matter what," Nagisa pointed out.</p><p>Koro-sensei paused, humming to himself. "I suppose I can be too overconfident sometimes..."</p><p>"<em>Sometimes?"</em> Hara raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled softly. "Perhaps many times, but you have to admit I am a hard target to kill!"</p><p>"No need to tell us," Mimura replied in amusement.</p><p>"You don't exactly make things easy, sir," Sugaya commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei surveyed his students, thinking things over. "I have always been a little too...arrogant," he said more quietly, looking away when the memories resurfaced. "Which I do need to cast aside if I'm going to be the teacher you children deserve."</p><p>This made his class grow quiet and stare at him in confusion.</p><p>(Where did that come from?) Nagisa looked at his teacher questionably.</p><p>"What do you mean by the teacher we deserve?" Hinano asked quietly, frowning. "You're the best teacher we've ever had!"</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't answer and ate a large portion of ramen to fill his mouth, finishing the last of the three bowls.</p><p>His students were still looking for him to answer the question, but he avoided their gaze.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma started to walk away. "My knife can stab five times in one second," he said evenly and smiled faintly. "I can't wait."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was sweating badly.</b>
</p><p>A laugh from Karma broke the tension. "Mr Karasuma, you're a lowkey badass aren't you?"</p><p>Rio grinned. "And you can troll better than Koro-sensei."</p><p>A faint smirk crept onto Karasuma's face.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei looked over in concern when she saw the massive swollen bruise on Lovro's wrist.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sir, your hand!" she said worriedly.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei felt a flare of concern for her mentor. "You didn't have to hit him that hard!" she said accusingly at the Agent.</p><p>Karasuma frowned. "He attacked me."</p><p>"With a fake knife!" She scowled, crossing her arms.</p><p>He stared at her in disbelief. "So what? Should I have just<em> let</em> him stab me?"</p><p>Her face scrunched up in irritation. "You shouldn't have hurt him."</p><p>"He's not a child."</p><p>"But, he is still <em>my </em>mentor," she argued, glaring at him stubbornly. "Even if he is a jerk most of the time."</p><p>Karasuma looked at her questionably for a moment before he sighed deeply. "<em>Fine</em>. I'm sorry." He turned away and folded his arms. "Now will you let it go?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked triumphantly. "I suppose so..."</p><p>
  <b>Lovro smiled bitterly. "I suppose I can't kill him like this—not today."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Koro-sensei shook. "Don't give up!" He was dressed as a cheerleader behind him. "You can do it—yes, yes, you can! GO!"</b>
</p><p>The students and a few teachers laughed.</p><p>"It's his own fault for making the deal," Asano remarked, shaking his head.</p><p>Isogai smiled fondly. "Yeah, he has a tendency to do that."</p><p>
  <b>"Even if I could nail this, Koro-sensei, I still couldn't kill you," Lovro replied dully. "My experience makes that clear. The same goes for Irina."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She tensed, averting her gaze.</b>
</p><p>"He's assuming a lot here," Sugino frowned.</p><p>Kanzaki nodded in agreement. "He's not being very supportive."</p><p>"Kind of makes it easy to see why Bitch-sensei's so insecure," Sugaya whispered.</p><p>
  <b>"I see, then you've given up," Koro-sensei said. Then he appeared behind Bitch-sensei and rested a tentacle on her shoulder. "But...watch Professor Irina through to the end!" He had a crossbones skull on his forehead. "Experienced or not, she's killed the most prominent targets."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lovro was already leaving, but he paused to look over his shoulder. "Hm. Whatever you like." Then he slid the door closed behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You really think I can hit Karasuma with my knife?" she asked uncertainly.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "You're just saying that so I don't give up."</p><p>"I'm just offering some encouragement," Koro-sensei replied. "You are talented and I do believe you can pull this off!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei made a doubtful noise.</p><p>
  <b>He moved in front of her. "Of course! I don't know what you learned at your teacher's feet..." he replied. "But I know what you've worked so hard on while you've been here. For example..." He leant down and grabbed a magazine. "This lingerie you ordered yesterday!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was a full page spread n different sexy lingerie, with one of the pink bra's circled.</b>
</p><p>"SIR!"</p><p>Koro-sensei dived out of the way when his students started shooting him.</p><p>"Get back here!"</p><p>"Why did you have to go and ruin a nice moment like that!?"</p><p>"Stop being such a pervert!"</p><p>Koro-sensei crawled onto the ceiling. "In my defence, I haven't done any of this yet!"</p><p>There was a pause from the firing.</p><p>Toka placed her hand on her hips. "Oh, so you haven't been sneakily reading her magazines at all?"</p><p>"...Well..."</p><p>The shooting recommenced.</p><p>"Ah!" Koro-sensei dodged. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"</p><p>The firing stopped after a second or too.</p><p>"You're lucky we're low on ammo!" Okano waved her fist while the others picked up the stray pellets to re-use.</p><p>
  <b>"You octoperv!" Bitch-sensei snarled.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sulked and hid in the far corner.</p><p>"What a big baby!" Rio chuckled.</p><p>Ren picked up one of the stray pellets that had rolled over to them. "How much pellets do you guys even have?"</p><p>Kataoka shrugged. "Well we haven't done a full stock take, so it's hard to say."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled but then turned serious again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Show them what you can do. Mr Karasuma, your teacher...and above all your students," Koro-sensei encouraged her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later on, the students were chatting amongst themselves while they ate lunch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, check that out, Nagisa," Karma said, looking out of the window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked over and saw Mr Karasuma eating lunch outside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, Mr Karasuma eats lunch out there a lot," Kayano replied standing up alongside Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>"Can't really blame the guy," Shindo said, looking over at him.</p><p>
  <b>Karma smirked. "And now one woman draws near..." he said as Bitch-sensei's sandals appeared. "Professor Bitch is going for it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei's hair was slightly unkempt as she looked down at the teacher. "Do you have a moment, Karasuma?"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, you seem a little scary looking, Bitch-sensei," Hara said warily.</p><p>Bitch-sensei considered that praise and smiled. "Well, there's only so far you can push a woman."</p><p>
  <b>"What now?" He looked up irritably. "This may be a sham assassination, but I'm done playing around."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei and Lovro were watching from afar.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She has a knife I see," Koro-sensei commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She must know that won't work on him. What a fool." Lovro scoffed.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei bristled. (I obviously have a plan!) She scowled. (Does he really think I'm that stupid...?)</p><p>
  <b>"Aw, come on, Karasuma," she said slyly, making him look away. "I really want to stay here." She took off her jacket, leaving her in her tank top and skirt. "You know that." His eyes narrowed at her. "One little poke and it'll be over." She smiled coyly. "I'll give you something in return. The best of the best, like you've never had it before."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, is she trying to bribe him with sex or something?" Hatanaka frowned.</p><p>"Hey, don't be so blunt!" Asami reprimanded.</p><p>"Oh, come on! You were thinking it too," he replied.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma glanced away. (So this is how it is. I steal her knife and that's that.) He thought, coming to a decision. "All right—kill me. Hit me anywhere you like."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes widened. "Goody."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class were watching them from the window.</b>
</p><p>"Huh, what's her play here?" Sugino murmured.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei turned to Lovro. "Mr Lovro, you've seen professor Irina teach," he said, regaining Lovro's attention. "Her style focuses on mastering difficult pronunciation at first. Language learning is a cycle of challenges and mastery."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei nodded. "It helps build confidence." She shrugged. "If you just focus on getting the right answers in exams you're not really immersing yourself."</p><p>Rio grinned. "Exactly!"</p><p>Seo crossed his arms. "Except you need to master the written communication if you want to get the marks."</p><p>Rio eyed him challengingly. "<em>Except</em> language isn't just about getting marks, it's also about applying it practically."</p><p>"But understanding the written side is vital, especially when it comes to memorising," Seo argued.</p><p>"Can we just let this rest for a sec?" Isogai asked diplomatically.</p><p>Rio and Seo still glared at each other but did keep silent.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Bitch-sensei teaching. "Having mastered ten languages, she went on to tackle fearlessly the entirely new position of teacher—and mastered </b>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <b>." A determined Bitch-sensei appeared on the screen. "Do you think such an expert in challenges and mastery has done nothing at all since she arrived." Koro-sensei held up her bag.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lovro opened the handbag and tensed when he looked inside. "What—?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei went behind a tree. "Okay... here I come!" Then she suddenly pulled a cord that was twisted around the tree from her jacket and lurched Karasuma upwards.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Karasuma's eyes widened.</p><p>"Wow!" Hiroto grinned.</p><p>"GO, Bitch-sensei!" Toka cheered.</p><p>Bitch-sensei preened, smiling smugly. "You really shouldn't underestimate me, Karasuma."</p><p>Karasuma eyed her with interest. "Hm." He hid his amusement. "Well played."</p><p>Her smile grew.</p><p>
  <b>(A snare trap!) Karasuma was yanked to the ground by the cord.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei came running around, pulling the coil and then jumped on top of Karasuma,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She got the better of him!" Kimura yelled. "You go, Bitch-sensei!"</b>
</p><p>"This is pretty cool," Hatanaka remarked, pleasantly surprised.</p><p>
  <b>"In her own way, she's thinking of the skills she needs to kill me," Koro-sensei commented. Inside her bag was equipment and stealth gear. "Challenging and mastering them like they were a foreign language." And earlier scene showed her practising with a Koro-sensei dummy. "Simply looking in this bag will reveal her unseen efforts."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei raised the knife. "Gotcha!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma blocked it just in time, holding her hands in place. (That was close.)</b>
</p><p>"That was close!" Hinano looked giddy. "You've almost got him, Bitch-sensei!"</p><p>"Yeah, but Mr Karasuma's got her pinned when it comes to strength," Kimura pointed out. "Remember what he did to Lovro?"</p><p>(It is true...) Bitch-sensei glanced at Karasuma. (Ugh! And I'm so close.)</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei gritted her teeth. (Damn! If this comes down to strength, I'll be out of options! What do I do?) The class was still watching from the window. She grimaced. "Karasuma?" Bitch-sensei made the most convincing demure look she could muster. "I want to do it. Can I?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing. (Is she for real?)</p><p>"What are you doing?" Terasaka exclaimed. "Are you seriously begging?"</p><p>"It still counts as a strategy!" Bitch-sensei yelled.</p><p>"Except it would fail in real life," Hazama retorted dryly.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma scowled. "What kind of assassin begs for permission?!" he reprimanded. "You just don't know when to quit!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei gave him a sweet wide-eyed look. "But it's kind of charming, don't you think?"</p><p>He sighed deeply, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>She scowled and bared her teeth, trying to plunge the fake knife into his chest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked at her for a moment and then sighed deeply, letting go. "That's enough." The knife hit his chest. "I'm not going to spend a whole day entertaining a bad quitter."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, it actually worked?" Bitch-sensei said aloud.</p><p>"Does that even count as a win?" Mimura questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei returned to their side. "Hmm, well, it could be classed as a seduction technique."</p><p>"And it still got the job done." Hiroto shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>"She got him!" Okajima yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow!" Hiroto was grinning along with the others. "It's Professor Bitch by decision!"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, but Mr Karasuma let her win," Oota pointed out.</p><p>"She did still win technically," Yanagi replied.</p><p>Fumio nodded. "Plus, Lovro wouldn't have been able to pull a move like that."</p><p>Oota laughed. "Can you imagine?"</p><p>Yanagi shivered. "Yeah, I can..."</p><p>
  <b>(It was only a verbal agreement) Karasuma though, looking away. (I doubt he'd just let me kill him given such a ridiculous bet.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed nervously. "Well..."</p><p>"He so would have gone through with it," Hara said firmly.</p><p>"Yep." Okano nodded.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, definitely," Chiba agreed.</p><p>"You really missed an opportunity there, sir," Rinka commented.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Unfortunately."</p><p>"It's basically Bitch-sensei's fault for winning," Kayano teased.</p><p>Nagisa nodded in amusement. "It kind of is."</p><p>"So if the world ends we can just blame her," Sugino joked.</p><p>"HEY! I didn't know about the bet!" Bitch-sensei yelled. "Stop twisting things!"</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei sighed in relief, sitting up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's a woman who'll wholeheartedly challenge and master even the things she's no good at," Koro-sensei narrated. The class were clapping at her victory. "As her students watch and learn her spirit of challenge each of them will progress in their development as assassins." Koro-sensei looked back at a shocked Lovro. "That's why if you want to kill me, she needs to be here."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Bitch-sensei walked back to the Old Campus, Lovro met her half-way along the path.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sir!" She stopped when he approached her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a terrible apprentice," Lovro said solemnly. "You'd be better off as a teacher. Be sure you kill him, Irina."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled brightly. (He's proud of me!)</p><p>"...Was that meant to be praise?" Mimura scratched his head.</p><p>Toka looked over at the smiling Bitch-sensei. "By the looks of it, yeah."</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes widened at the minimum praise. "Of course, Sir!" She smiled brightly. "I did it!"</b>
</p><p>"Aw, she looks so happy." Hinano smiled.</p><p>Toka took a picture of the screen with her phone. "So cute!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled along with the others. (Indecent and arrogant, yet straightforward: Bitch-sensei is our E Class English teacher."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was laughing maniacally as she held up her knife.</b>
</p><p>A few of the students chuckled.</p><p>"She's crazy," Fuwa said fondly.</p><p>"Yeah, but she's our kind of crazy." Okano sighed.</p><p>
  <b>Afterwards, a Koro-sensei shaped metal armour was in the staff room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Karasuma blanched when he walked in. "What's with the armour?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked nervous. "In preparation for that one second...just in case."</b>
</p><p>"Loopholes!" Kimura laughed along with the others.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. "I should have known..."</p><p>"If you had the armour, why were you so scared, Koro-sensei?" Hara asked amusingly.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked embarrassed. "Well, ...you can never be too careful."</p><p>Muramatsu smirked. "More like he was scared shitless or Mr Karasuma's badassness," he whispered to his friends.</p><p>
  <b>Later on, when the day was ending, Koro-sensei was reading a magazine while Isogai tried to sneak up and shoot him.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa perked up when he saw the cover of the magazine.</p><p>
  <b>"Aren't you in a good mood, Koro-sensei," Isogai said, as the teacher dodged the pellet. "Got any afterschool plans?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes." Koro-sensei kept his eyes on the magazine. "I'm going to Hawaii to see a movie. It's getting an American premier—I've really looked forward to it."</b>
</p><p>Karma's eyes lit up. (So he likes the franchise too...huh.) He glanced over at Nagisa and the two shared a look. (Wonder where this will go.)</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously! Wow, no fair." Rio said, approaching the desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled a little too smugly. "Mach 20 speed was made for times like this!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sonic ninja?" Kataoka read the title of the film on the magazine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, yeah that's a superhero flick," Rio commented. "Tell us about it tomorrow."</b>
</p><p>(Lucky, Bastard) Karma sighed, resting his chin in his palm.</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, at the back, Karma and Nagisa were listening with great interest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gaped, holding the same magazine as Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, you like the movie too, Nagisa?" Kayano asked.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. I'm actually a big fan of the series."</p><p>"Oh, cool, I didn't know you were into that stuff," Sugino said.</p><p>
  <b>Later when school was over, Koro-sensei made his way outside. "Well, then, I guess I'll be off."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa called after him, making him pause. "Please...take us with you!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked over at Karma and Nagisa who were standing nearby. "Oh, you like the franchise, do you?"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, you like it too, Karma?" Kataoka said in surprise.</p><p>Karma smiled slightly. "Yeah, we've both watched the movies."</p><p>"Didn't take you for the superhero-loving kind," Rio teased. "How come you never mentioned it?"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "I don't really consider it a big deal." He smirked when he saw Asano was listening. "I'd have to be pretty <em>insecure</em> to be embarrassed about liking a franchise."</p><p>Asano's jaw clenched, glaring.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, huh!" Nagisa smiled. "We've been waiting ages for the sequel."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked over at Karma. "I didn't expect you to be into superhero movies, Karma."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma tugged at a strange of his hair. "I like the director, and he rarely handles comic-book source material."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa nodded in agreement. "The director is really good."</p><p>
  <b>"I'd like to come, too, Nagisa," Ritsu's voice called out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa apprehensively looked at his phone.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, what?" Nagisa said, a sentiment shared by the others.</p><p>
  <b>"Pardon the intrusion," Ritsu apologised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was unimpressed. "Ritsu...why are you in my phone?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu beamed. "To facilitate information sharing among students," she replied. "I downloaded my data onto everyone's cellphones." She grinned. "Call me Mobile Ritsu!"</b>
</p><p>"What?" Okajima exclaimed, sweating."I'm not sure if I'm cool with that..."</p><p>"I wonder why..." Hara commented slyly.</p><p>Ritsu gave a hesitant chuckle. "Well, it's just a more efficient way of communication, really."</p><p>"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Yoshida said.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, I don't look at any of your data!" Ritsu reassured. "Think of me as more as a friend you can put in your pocket."</p><p>"...That still isn't reassuring," Mimura said.</p><p>"Oh, well that's too bad." Ritsu laughed nervously and quickly pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"So</b>
  <b>
    <em> she</em>
  </b>
  <b> can do just about anything, too," Nagisa muttered, he turned the phone towards Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'd like to take a little trip with Koro-sensei at Mach 20!" she asked brightly. "Perhaps my camera images can assist in assassination planning."</b>
</p><p>"Now that would be useful," Okano said.</p><p>
  <b>"All right." Koro-sensei's expression as ominously for a second. "On the way to the movie..." He flipped his robes and suddenly wrapped Nagisa and Karma in them. "I'll give you all a taste of my speed!"</b>
</p><p>"Has a bit of a flair for dramatics, doesn't he...?" Coach Terai said.</p><p>Kensaku scoffed. "You just noticed?"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was sweating nervously. "Hey, Karma? You know, I asked him on a whim...but what have we gotten ourselves into here?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was trying to act calmer than he was. "Yeah, well...actually, we never considered the safety of it all."</b>
</p><p>"That's so cool!" Kimura grinned in excitement.</p><p>"Wait!" Etsuki's eyes widened. "You can't just fly them over an ocean!"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked at eth teachers nervously. "Uh, oh don't worry it's perfectly safe!"</p><p>"What if you get attacked by another missile?" Karasuma asked, scowling.</p><p>"I can block it!" Koro-sensei said quickly.</p><p>
  <b>"Not to worry. I'll accelerate gently so no one gets hurt," Koro-sensei reassured.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Koro-sensei jumped up into the air, making the two boy's cry out in surprise at the sudden rush.</b>
</p><p>"You call that gently?" Fujii questioned.</p><p>"Well, their skin is still attached to their bodies isn't it?" Chiba pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>There was a cloud of smoke surrounding them as they sped through the sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"S-so fast!" Nagisa stammered looking down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma laughed. "Fantastic!" They were flying over the coast. "I can see the Pacific Ocean!"</b>
</p><p>"That must be amazing!" Okuda beamed.</p><p>"You have to take us flying one day, Koro-sensei!" Hinano said pleadingly.</p><p>"Yeah, please, please!" Toka smiled sweetly.</p><p>"You already said you'd take us on a trip one day!" Kanzaki reminded him.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a glow of happiness. "And I intend to keep my word!"</p><p>Karasuma cleared his throat.</p><p>Koro-sensei faltered. "Uh..." He chuckled apprehensively. "<em>But </em>obviously there'll need to be safety precautions put in place..."</p><p>
  <b>The sun was setting as they flew through the sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked up. "Huh? There's really not much sound and wind, is there, sir?" he said. "Your head is deflecting most of it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good observation, Nagisa. The secret's in my skin!" he explained. "My head is normally soft, but it hardens up at high pressures." A diagram showed arrows hitting the base of his head and then spreading out past the rest of his body.</b>
</p><p>Kataoka nodded, circling the chemical components on her paper. "That confirms what the data said."</p><p>Araki scowled. "It feels like he's just leaving us bread crumbs."</p><p>"He's not stopping us, though," Ren pointed out.</p><p>"Probably because there's a lesson to be learnt," Rio replied. "I'm telling you, he can turn nearly anything into a lesson."</p><p>
  <b>"That way, it can stand up to Mach-speed wind pressure. You have something quite like my skin in your everyday lives, too." He held up some supplied; bottled water, a beaker, and a bag of cornstarch. "First let's take a look at the phenomenon of dilatancy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked on in disbelief. (What is this, a lecture? In midflight?!)</b>
</p><p>Rio laughed. "See what I mean?"</p><p>
  <b>"Mix together water and cornstarch..." Koro-sensei continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aren't you going to assassinate him, Karma?" Ritsu asked from the phone. "I'd think this is your chance."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, you do realise they're over an ocean right?" Hokoma said, frowning.</p><p>Ritsu blushed. "I may not have factored that in at the time..."</p><p>
  <b>"That's crazy talk, Ritsu. We'd all plop into the Pacific at Mach speed," Karma pointed out, casting her a sidelong glance. "Koro-sensei has us right where he wants us." The sped faster across the ocean. "All we can do is listen quietly."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Maybe I should conduct more lessons in the air?"</p><p>"No objections here!" Sugaya said.</p><p>Sugino nudged him. "Except it'd make the assassinations way harder."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, true," Sugaya replied, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei brushed past some trees when he landed on the island.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...and that same dilatancy is put to use in the latest bulletproof vests," Koro-sensei finished his lecture and gently placed Nagisa and Karma on the beach. "Now you're that much smarter...and the theatre is just below." Koro-sensei slipped on his wig and nose, changing his skin colour to a more fleshy tone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked around in awe. "We made it—all the way to Hawaii, during that lecture!"</b>
</p><p>"Must have been a long lecture if he wasn't going at full speed," Kayano said.</p><p>Nagisa smiled in exasperation. "Yeah, something tells me he milked the hell out of dilatancy..."</p><p>
  <b>Later, they all gathered inside the theatre.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa! It's cold!" Nagisa shivered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The A/C is always on indoors in Hawaii. Bundle up, now," Koro-sensei told them brightly, passing them blankets.</b>
</p><p>"No, joke, my hotel was freezing," Shindo commented, recalling his last family vacation.</p><p>
  <b>Karma grimaced faintly when he was handed a pink heart patterned blanket.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on..." Karma scowled when people laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu was bundled up in a thick coat. "This should be fun. My first time in a theatre!"</b>
</p><p>Ritsu smiled fondly at the memory.</p><p>
  <b>"But this is America. They won't have Japanese subtitles," Nagisa said as if suddenly realising. "Think we can get the gist of it?"</b>
</p><p>"You better be able to!" Bitch-sensei crossed her arms. "You should have a strong grasp on the basics by now."</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Hey, it's not our fault American's speak too fast."</p><p>Okuda nodded in agreement. "Yes, they can be hard to understand sometimes."</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "That's just because the language is still unfamiliar to you," he told them. "Once you learn it properly it isn't hard to keep up. I should know I lived there."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Wow, congratulations."</p><p>
  <b>"You'll be fine. You both have good English grades," Koro-sensei replied. "And Professor Irina has been working you plenty hard. Plus if you put my tentacle to your ear."</b>
</p><p>"Um, what?" Oota frowned.</p><p>
  <b>Their eyes widened why they saw the tiny faces on the tentacles. "I'll explain any unfamiliar words that pop up." Nagisa put one straight in his ear while Karma eyed it warily for a second. "Now do your best—and enjoy the show!" He presented some snacks for them. "Here, have some soda and popcorn."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa beamed. "This is pretty great!"</b>
</p><p>"I'm so jealous!" Hinano sighed deeply.</p><p>Toka nodded. "Me too."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. "I guess we are pretty lucky..."</p><p>
  <b>The movies started to play, showing swords and a heavy set of action.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Ayah!</em>
  </b>
  <b>" The hero drew his sword while surrounded by his enemies. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>Evil doesn't take a vacation</em>
  </b>
  <b>!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa tensed. "Wait, you're not actually gonna show the movie are you?!"</p><p>"...Well, it's more like snapshots," Ritsu replied awkwardly.</p><p>"But I don't want to get spoiled!"Nagisa looked at her pleadingly.</p><p>"Yeah, don't spoil it," Karma said, frowning.</p><p>"You do realise we're watching the future, right?" Asano spoke like he was talking to a small child.</p><p>"Yeah, but movies should be off the table," Karma argued.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "So you expect us to stop watching...because you don't want a movie spoiled?"</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed. "You'd be thinking the same thing if she showed Transformers 4."</p><p>"Oh, they're making another one?" Rio asked curiously.</p><p>"I heard the third one kind of sucked," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't be childish enough to let spoilers for a movie stop me from learning about the future."</p><p>"Hey, I have an idea!" Bitch-sensei interrupted. "How about you just close your eyes and cover your ears so we can get on with this?"</p><p>Nagisa and Karma hummed grumpily.</p><p>"Works for the rest of us," Koyama commented.</p><p>
  <b>(A solitary, troubled hero, who must save the world...) Nagisa thought to himself as he watched. (Kids our age have always admired that character type." The movies showed the hero brooding in the rain.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa shut his eyes and stuck his fingers in his ears, making a few of his class chuckle.</p><p>
  <b>"But what about Koro-sensei." He glanced over at Koro-sensei whose face was pink.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"G...no, H..." Koro-sensei mumbled as he watched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The movies showed a close up of a woman's large breasts.</b>
</p><p>"...Really?" Toka crossed her arms.</p><p>The others sighed deeply.</p><p>Koro-sensei whistled innocently.</p><p>
  <b>(...He's more into to the heroine...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's one way of putting it,"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As the movie played things started to get more violent with more explosions. Soon a demon appeared from the flames.</b>
</p><p>Karma groaned, covering his ears as he turned his back to the screen.</p><p>"Wow, you're really taking this seriously, Karma," Rio teased, poking the back of his head.</p><p>Karma's cheeks tinted pink, ducking his head.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Kill me, if you must."</em>
  </b>
  <b> The demon mocked, removing his mask. </b>
  <b>
    <em>"But first, behold, my true identity!"</em>
  </b>
  <b> His face was revealed to be that of a man.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The woman lowered her gun. </b>
  <b>
    <em>"My brother!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"What a twist!" Sugino laughed, prodding Nagisa.</p><p>Nagisa hid underneath his chair. "I'm not listening!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stared at the screen thoughtfully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in Japan, Koro-sensei dropped Nagisa and Karma back at the Old Campus building.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, don't worry it's over," Kayano shook Nagisa's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, come on, Karma," Rio tapped him on the back.</p><p>Karma removed his hands from his ears. "It better be."</p><p>
  <b>"That was great!" Nagisa exclaimed. "That cliff-hanger really leaves you wanting more!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wait!" Ritsu interrupted. "You better not see this part."</p><p>Karma sighed irritably and looked away. Nagisa sat back on his chair and covered his ears.</p><p>
  <b>"But making the big boss be the heroine's brother? Pretty clichéd," Karma commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa faltered. "Oh, uh...yeah..."</b>
</p><p>"Are we done now?" Nagisa asked, frowning.</p><p>Ritsu nodded, giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>The boys sighed in relief.</p><p>Then someone at the back of the room yelled,"...THE VILLAIN'S HER BROTHER IN THE END!"</p><p>"You son of a bitch!" Karma swore, jumping to his feet.</p><p>A few people at the back laughed.</p><p>"Aw, man..." Nagisa sighed. "I knew this would happen."</p><p>"Sorry, Karma," Isogai smiled sympathetically, while Seo and Ren sniggered behind him.</p><p>Karma scowled, sitting back down. "Bastards..."</p><p>
  <b>"I can predict the series end by analysing a thousand Hollywood films!" Ritsu said helpfully. "Shall I?"</b>
</p><p>"NO!" Karma and Nagisa both yelled.</p><p>Ritsu looked sheepish. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>
  <b>"No, thanks. You two are real party poopers." Nagisa sighed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was blubbering. "Long-lost siblings! What a cruel fate!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei's weak point #13: Cries at clichéd scenes.'</b>
</p><p>Machida sighed deeply and write the weakness down. "This list is getting ridiculous..."</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, what's with him? I thought he was a big boy?" Karma said dryly.</b>
</p><p>"Please tell me you're joking?" Asano stared at Karma in disbelief. "The Octopus has the attention span of a five-year-old and the emotional control of a toddler."</p><p>"Excuse me, young man!" Koro-sensei had his tentacles on his hips. "I take my duties very seriously."</p><p>Asano opened his mouth but then paused, like something had occurred to him, and stared at Koro–sensei with interest. "...Of course." He smiled politely after a second. "I apologise." He turned away and wrote something down on the paper.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked confused briefly, eyeing the boy warily for a moment before he hummed dismissively and wandered off.</p><p>
  <b>"He's been like that all the way home," Ritsu commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks for the day, Koro-sensei!" Nagisa thanked him sincerely.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See you," Karma said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Goodbye! Careful on these roads at night," Koro-sensei reminded them. "And write a report on the movie in English by tomorrow."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Karma groaned, collapsing on the mat. "You seriously gotta put a downer on a good thing?"</p><p>"He did give you a free trip to the movies, Karma," Rio pointed out.</p><p>"In <em>Hawaii,"</em> Isogai added.</p><p>
  <b>"AW!" Nagisa jerked around in surprise. "You're giving us homework?"</b>
</p><p>"See, Nagisa gets it!" Karma pointed at the Blue-haired boy.</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"It's a small price to pay for a free trip to Hawaii," Koro-sensei pointed out.</b>
</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes and threw a scrunched up piece of paper at the screen; it went straight through the hologram.</p><p>"Don't waste the paper!" Araki scolded.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Karma walked down the mountain together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's up, Nagisa?" Karma asked after a brief silence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That was a first. Taking in a lecture over five hours to Hawaii," Nagisa said. "Watching a movie and then coming home."</b>
</p><p>"Wait for a second; you gave a <em>five-hour</em> lecture on dilatancy?" Kensaku exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded eagerly. "It is really quite fascinating! We could compare notes on it later if you'd like?"</p><p>Kensaku looked taken aback. "Uh...I think I'll pass."</p><p>
  <b>"You got that right," Karma agreed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's more," Ritsu added. "Koro-sensei reached a new level of care in keeping you two from harm." The scene shifted to show him using his tentacles to shield them from the outside elements. "I saw him use his tentacles to avoid wind pressure and dust particles."</b>
</p><p>Asano surveyed E Class critically.(I wonder...are you all in denial about it or have you honestly not figured out how much of a weakness you are for him?)</p><p>
  <b>"What we saw today...that's what Koro-sensei sees all the time," Nagisa said quietly. "The more I get to know him, the more I feel like his life is receding from our view."</b>
</p><p>"It's like something we can't really comprehend," Okuda said quietly, smiling warmly. "It's really amazing when you think about it."</p><p>Takebayashi overheard her and nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei watched them leave from the top of the mountain. "Well, I ought to be on my way, too." He wiped the last of his tears. "I'm meeting Mimura at his house for some math tutoring." He flew up into the air.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, he gives you tutoring too?" Sugaya beamed, leaning over his chair.</p><p>Mimura nodded. "Heh. Yeah, it's really been a great help these last few weeks."</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, from the trees, a white-haired boy watched Koro-sensei zoom off.</b>
</p><p>"Who the hell is that?" Terasaka pointed at the screen.</p><p>"He has weird eyes," Hiroto commented.</p><p>
  <b>A man in white robes was observing him. "Well? Could you follow him with your eyes?"</b>
</p><p>"Forget the kid, who's the freak in the robes?" Kensaku scrunched his face up.</p><p>"He kind of looks like a ninja," Toka said.</p><p>Fuwa's eyes lit up. "Oh! Are we gonna see evil ninja's in the future?!"</p><p>"...Um, not really," Ritsu replied.</p><p>"Aw!" Fuwa frowned, sinking low in her seat.</p><p>
  <b>The boy nodded. "Hm..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good. Then you can kill him," the man replied confidently.</b>
</p><p>"Are they another assassin?" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, rubbing his non-existent chin. "Interesting..." He looked over at Karasuma. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, Karasuma?"</p><p>Karasuma's face was blank. "Considering it's the future I can't really say for sure."</p><p>
  <b>The boy's eyes were golden. "My...brother?"</b>
</p><p>"BROTHER?!"</p><p>Koro-sensei was freaking out along with the others.</p><p>"You have a brother?" Rio looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"No!" Koro-sensei replied firmly but then paused. "...At least I don't think so..."</p><p>"Wait, so was the movie foreshadowing?" Yanagi said.</p><p>"Looks like it," Fumio replied.</p><p>Oota looked a little freaked out. "That's a weird perfectly timed coincidence..."</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, your big brother." The man in white had purple eyes. "And starting tomorrow, your teacher." He stared at eth crescent moon. "Now...let's get some payback for that moon, shall we?"</b>
</p><p>"Ritsu, what the hell is going on?!" Okano demanded to know.</p><p>"Well, it's a little complicated," Ritsu said warily. "In a way, he is your brother, but at the same time he's not..."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Isogai shared a confused look with Kataoka.</p><p>Ritsu sighed deeply. "Well, I did warn you this would get complicated..."</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Season 1 Episode 11:Transfer Student Time Pt 2 or Hot tempers kick-off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 11:Transfer Student Time Pt 2 or Hot tempers kick-off</p><p>***</p><p>Ritsu shrugged after being hit by a barrage of their questions. "Everything will be explained."</p><p>"Wow, a secret brother..." Hinano exclaimed, looking over at their teacher. "It's just like TV!"</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't look as excited. "Hmm, except I am certain I don't have a brother...fairly..." He sighed, rubbing his head. "It's more unusual than normal."</p><p>"Uh, define your idea of normal?" Mimura commented.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma-sensei was sat at his desk, typing away at his keyboard. An email sent to him read;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'</b>
  <b>
    <em>To: T. Karasuma</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Subject: Message from Special Service HQ</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your second transfer student will arrive on 6/15.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Another one?" Shindo frowned.</p><p>His friend, Naoka, raised an eyebrow. "All bets on this one being weirder than the second."</p><p>"Or a thirty-year-old assassin disguised as a kid," a girl next to him remarked.</p><p>Shindo laughed. "I wouldn't even be surprised."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This is our long awaited favourite.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No need for detailed discussions in advance; comply with his attendant's wishes.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The focus zeroed in on the message, '</b>
  <b>
    <em>This is our long awaited favourite.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Favourite assassin..." Kanzaki repeated.</p><p>"Ooh, things don't look good for you, sir!" Hiroto teased.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, I welcome the challenge!"</p><p>Nagisa rubbed his chin. "It seems a big coincidence that after that reveal another transfer student arrives..."</p><p>"Well, the weird robe guy did say the kid could kill Koro-sensei," Sugino remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, but what is that kid gonna do?" Terasaka scoffed. "He's scrawny as hell."</p><p>"Yeah, he doesn't look anything like Koro-sensei..." Kimura said.</p><p>"Yeah, but Koro-sensei was human once," Nagisa reminded them.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma-sensei stared down at his laptop emotionlessly, typing simply, '</b>
  <b>
    <em>Understood.</em>
  </b>
  <b>' in response.</b>
</p><p>"So do you know anything about it?" Bitch-sensei asked Karasuma.</p><p>He shrugged. "This <em>is</em> the future we're seeing."</p><p>"Oh, don't give me that crap!" she hissed, scowling. "You know something."</p><p>Karasuma ignored her.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Intro begins*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ritsu skipped it without complaint and kept her eyes on the ground.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (Um, is she okay?)</p><p>
  <b>It was a rainy day, water pouring down onto the old campus. ''Alright, class,'' Koro-sensei's voice echoed over the top of the image, ''time for homeroom.'' His voice sounded a tad strained. Koro-sensei's whole face took up the screen in a mass of yellow. ''Please take your seats.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class of 3-E stared up at their teacher, shock and horror dripping from their gasps. ''That's... big,'' Nagisa gulped.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell!" Yoshida grimaced. "What's wrong with your head!?"</p><p>"Oh, that'll be the humidity," Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>Realisation started to dawn.</p><p>"Oh! Like when you swelled up because of the water!" Fuwa yelled.</p><p>"Your head got that big just because of moisture?!" Chiba exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, poking his round head. "It can be an inconvenience at times..."</p><p>Hiroto gave a low whistle. "No kidding!"</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu flickered on, she too staring at Koro-sensei in shock. ''Koro-sensei, your head is approximately 33% larger,'' the robotic girl shakily informed. ''Please explain.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Ah,'' Koro-sensei began nervously, ''it's soaked up all this moisture, thanks to the high humidity.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Koro-sensei's Weak Point #14:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Prone to dampness</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Rio tapped her chin. "I wonder how much water his body can handle..."</p><p>Karma hummed, scratching his pencil on some paper. "If he works like a sponge then there has to be a limit to how much water he can retain before it all drips out."</p><p>"When he swelled up his tentacles weren't dripping," Kataoka pointed out. "For it to have a real impact we'd need to have a whole lot more."</p><p>Rio clicked her fingers. "Hey, what if we test it on that sample!"</p><p>Koyama hummed. "If we did that then we could calculate how much water would be needed..."</p><p>Asano nodded. "Seo, Koyama, go run the test."</p><p>"If it isn't too much trouble," Isogai added politely, earning a raised eyebrow from Ren.</p><p>Seo and Koyama nodded at Asano without complaint and stood up. "We'll get right on it, boss."</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. "How do you think he trains them?" she whispered to Karma, making him laugh.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at their whispering.</p><p>
  <b>''Like uncooked rice!'' Muramatsu, the resident rice expert, exclaimed as Koro-sensei pinched and pulled his skin to leak the water into a bucket.</b>
</p><p>A few people cringed. "That's so gross!"</p><p>"Just like a sponge." Takebayashi rubbed his chin.</p><p>
  <b>''Now then, Mr Karasuma tells me another transfer student is coming.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah, well,'' Maehara stated, ''probably another assassin.''</b>
</p><p>"Secret brother assassin!" Hatanaka quipped.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei faced the class admitting, ''I got into a little trouble taking Ritsu too lightly last time.'' He pointed a finger at the monitor, the whole class turning to look, ''I won't make that mistake again.'' Ritsu giggled.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu smiled faintly at the memory.</p><p>"It's good that you can admit your past mistakes, sir," Hinano said, smiling.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed to himself as he washed up some of the empty bowls. "Well, thank you! I'll admit I am starting to see where I can be a better teacher."</p><p>
  <b>"In any case, it'll be nice for you to have someone else on your side.'' The teacher rubbed his tentacles together, smirking cockily.</b>
</p><p>"I don't know, the guys didn't seem that friendly..." Sugino commented.</p><p>"We should still give him a chance, though," Kanzaki encouraged.</p><p>
  <b>''Hey, Ritsu,'' Hara turned to face her fellow student, ''have you heard anything? You know, as a fellow transfer assassin?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Yes, a little. Originally, he and I were to be introduced together.'' A dark image showed Ritsu's former form shooting, ''I would handle long-range attacks, and he, close-range combat.'' Koro-sensei's form was cut down. ''Together, we'd drive Koro-sensei into a corner.''</b>
</p><p>"That's interesting," Okano said, frowning. "And it would make more sense to have a double team."</p><p>Sugaya let out a low whistle. "That could have really done some damage."</p><p>
  <b>As Koro-sensei fell, a demonic figure was shown standing before him menacingly. The students stared back at Ritsu fearfully. ''But... those orders were cancelled for two reasons.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara fearfully asked, ''huh... what were they?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''One, his adjustment took longer than expected. And two... I lack the capacity to provide him support. As an assassin, I am overwhelmingly inferior to him.'' Koro-sensei sunk back a bit, fearfully.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, wait, what?" Hiroto choked. "<em>You</em>, were inferior?!"</p><p>"How is that even possible?!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei gulped, clutching one of the bowls tightly. "Inferior..."</p><p>Terasaka looked confused. "How is that little runt meant to beat you?"</p><p>"Maybe he's more powerful than he seems...?" Machida said aloud.</p><p>"What?" Oota looked over his shoulder at his classmate. "You seriously think so?"</p><p>Machida looked mildly surprised someone had heard him. "Well, he has t be special to be better than an AI killing machine."</p><p>"Yeah, that's true." Yanagi nodded in agreement. "This kid must be super powerful!"</p><p>"Maybe he's a robot like Ritsu!" Hokoma suggested.</p><p>"Nah, he looks too human," Otani argued. "Even Future-Ritsu still looks fake human."</p><p>"And are you guys forgetting he's meant to be Koro-sensei's brother?" Oota exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's voice appeared over the image. (</b>
  <b>
    <em>This is coming from Ritsu, who blew off Koro-sensei's finger. What kind of monster </em>
  </b>
  <b>is </b>
  <b>
    <em>this guy?)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Okay, so we can agree this guy is going to be powerful?" Mimura said.</p><p>"Brothers..." Rio repeated, frowning. "Okay, if this kid is meant to be able to kill Koro-sensei, then he has to have crazy powers or something."</p><p>"He looks completely human, though." Takebayashi sighed. "If he had tentacles wouldn't he look more like Koro-sensei?"</p><p>"Actually..." Karma looked over his notes. "We know Koro-sensei has some shape-changing abilities, so maybe the kid is in disguise."</p><p>"It is highly possible," Asano admitted begrudgingly. "There are some cells in Koro-sensei's DNA which resemble those in a chameleon."</p><p>"I do think you're onto something!" Koro-sensei hummed, scratching his bald head, while Asano glared at him for catching them by surprise.</p><p>Ren sighed in exasperation. "Can you please stop sneaking up on us?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, tapping him on the head. "Now where's the fun in that, hm?"</p><p>Ren glowered, smoothing back his hair.</p><p>Koro-sensei sat down next to them.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Araki gathered all the paperwork, trying to hide it.</p><p>"You can't look at this!" Rio objected, shielding her work.</p><p>Koro-sensei pouted. "But, it's research about <em>me</em>! I'm entitled to see it!"</p><p>Asano glared at him, hiding the small computer from view. "This is enemy intel, and <em>you're </em>the enemy!"</p><p>"It's counterproductive if you're looking over our shoulder while we're working," Ren argued.</p><p>"It is distracting, sir," Isogai said delicately, smiling sheepishly. "I think you should sit further away."</p><p>Karma stretched. "In other words, beat it."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed and went to go sulk in a corner.</p><p>
  <b>The sound of something dragging made the class jump, sitting to attention. The class stared fearfully at the white-clad figure hovering at the doorway; far too tall to be a student. ''What's with the outfit?'' Kataoka whispered.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, this guy gives me cult leader creep vibes," Toka said, cringing.</p><p>Okano nodded in agreement. "His voice is creepy as well..."</p><p>
  <b>''Is that the new kid?'' Okano murmured.</b>
</p><p>"For all we know it could be an adult," Sugino suggested.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Something tells me the Principal might draw the line at anyone over fifteen joining our class..."</p><p>
  <b>The guy held out two fingers, before suddenly twisting his hand, making a white dove appear on his hand. The class gasped in surprise, making the man laugh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you.'' He placed the dove away somewhere unseen, ''I'm not the new kid-I'm his guardian. You can call me 'Shiro'.'' He introduced himself.</b>
</p><p>"...Wait, why did he do a magic trick?" Goto questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, what was that all about?" Adachi scratched his head.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled slightly as Kayano defended, ''some guy all in white comes in doing tricks? That'd spook anyone!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah,'' Nagisa agreed, ''not just Koro-sensei, eith-'' Nagisa turned to face his teacher, only to see him on the hanger in his silver form, expression blank.</b>
</p><p>"So, that extra power is definitely permanent." Asano snapped his fingers, smirking.</p><p>"So we were right!" Okuda beamed.</p><p>"I didn't lie exactly..." Koro-sensei sat down next to them again.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes. "We already told you, you can't sit with us."</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't seem to hear him. "In all fairness, I only gained the ability today, so it takes a while for me to notice the change..."</p><p>"So your cells <em>are</em> changing since Okuda gave you that poison!" Rio grinned.</p><p>"Wait, can you feel your cells changing?" Ren frowned, poking Koro-sensei's side.</p><p>Koro-sensei lightly slapped his hand away with his tentacle. "Well, I am aware of changes happening to my body..." He suddenly giggled. "It's like I'm a school girl going through puberty!"</p><p>The rest of the students groaned.</p><p>"Please don't <em>ever </em>say that again," Mimura pleaded.</p><p>"I second that!" Okano grimaced, sticking out her tongue.</p><p>
  <b>''Koro-sensei, you scaredy cat! He's spooked enough to use his liquefy trick!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Koro-sensei Weak Point #15:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Falls for rumours</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"You really can be a big baby, sir," Rio teased.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with a little caution!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>"I thought you said you were invincible?" Seo commented dryly, while he and Koyama were experimenting with the tentacle sample near the stage.</p><p>"Well...maybe not completely invincible..." Koro-sensei stole some of the leftover ramens that had been left on the side.</p><p>"HEY! That's mine!" Seo yelled across from the room.</p><p>"You let it go cold!" Koro-sensei argued, slurping the noodles down.</p><p>"It's still mine!"</p><p>Asano groaned, massaging his forehead. "How do you put up with him?" he asked Isogai irritably.</p><p>Isogai smiled sympathetically. "Well...you kinda just get used to it."</p><p>
  <b>''Well, Ritsu was telling all those scary stories!'' Koro-sensei cried. ''N-nice to meet you, Mr Shiro.'' He formed in front of the white-clad figure. ''And where is our new student?''</b>
</p><p>"You did lay the terror on thick, Ritsu." Fuwa laughed. "Nice job!"</p><p>Ritsu smiled. "Well, I do enjoy storytelling!"</p><p>
  <b>''A pleasure, Koro-sensei,'' Shiro greeted. ''He's a rather... unique child, in personality and otherwise. I'll introduce him myself.'' Karasuma-sensei peered in through the window.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Not like you to hang back during introductions."</p><p>Karasuma hummed, hiding a grimace.</p><p>
  <b>(</b>
  <b>
    <em>He's awfully evasive,</em>
  </b>
  <b>) Nagisa thought. Shiro turned to look down at the blue haired student. Nagisa made a noise of confusion.</b>
</p><p>"If Karasuma's nervous..." Hiroto looked around warily.</p><p>"Then that's definitely a bad sign," Okajima said.</p><p>Koro-sensei gulped, chewing on the end of his tentacles nervously.</p><p>"Doesn't that hurt?" Araki asked, eyeing him curiously.</p><p>"Uh, nuh." Koro-sensei shook his head, keeping his gaze glued on the screen.</p><p>
  <b>''Yes?'' Koro-sensei prompted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiro said, ''Oh, just... you've got good kids here. I'm sure he'll fit right in.'' Shiro faced the door, the other students readily following, ''Now to introduce him: Hey, Itona!'' Nakamura gazed fearfully at the door. ''Come on in.''</b>
</p><p>"Itona?" Rinka repeated.</p><p>"Does that name sound familiar, sir?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei shook his head. "No, I can't say I remember meeting an Itona..."</p><p>
  <b>The back wall collapsed, wood and splinters flying everywhere as a white haired boy made his way into the classroom from the exploded wall, sitting at his designated desk between Terasaka and Karma.</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>The feeling was mutual all around.</p><p>"L-language," Etsuki said instinctively, as she stared at the screen in horror. "W-what was that?!"</p><p>"The fuck I know," Kensaku snapped.</p><p>"Language, please!" Koro-sensei reprimanded.</p><p>Kensaku glared. "You let your students call a teacher <em>Bitch-sensei</em> on a regular basis! How's that for inappropriate language?!"</p><p>"...Uh." Koro-sensei faltered.</p><p>"Well, she is a bitch." Karma shrugged.</p><p>Bitch-sensei threw her shoe at him, hitting the back of his head.</p><p>"Hey!" Karma cried out, rubbing his bruised skull.</p><p>"Show some respect you little brat!" she yelled.</p><p>"Will you stop yelling in my ear?" Karasuma commented dryly.</p><p>
  <b>''I won,'' the boy said simply, eyes staring dead ahead. His eyes were a yellow colour, tinted with red. ''I've proved that I'm stronger than that classroom wall.''</b>
</p><p>"Sorry, back on topic; what the actual <em>fuck</em>?" Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>"This is beyond insane!" Araki clutched his head. "<em>How</em> did he even do that?"</p><p>
  <b>''Use the damn door!'' The students yelled at him, shock and fear on their faces.</b>
</p><p>Oota burst out laughing along with a few others. "Seriously!?"</p><p>"...That's your reaction!?" Shindo yelled.</p><p>"Blame it on shock!" Okano replied.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're all actually panicking at this point," Hara replied.</p><p>
  <b>Itona didn't appear to hear them. ''That's all that matters... that's all.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Gah, we've got us another handful!''</b>
</p><p>Naoka nudged Shindo. "I told you the second would be weirder than the last!"</p><p>Shindo was stilled shocked. "Yeah, but not like this!"</p><p>
  <b>''Even Koro-sensei doesn't know how to react!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''He's not smiling... not serious...''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''What's with that half-assed expression?!''</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers all looked over at Koro-sensei.</p><p>The octopus-shaped teacher looked like he was trying to hide a grimace.</p><p>"Uh oh..." was what he murmured.</p><p>
  <b>''Itona Horibe,'' Shiro introduced. ''Please, call him Itona.''</b>
</p><p>"That's informal..." Haruhi said.</p><p>Her friend shrugged. "Shiota and Akabane prefer to go by their first names."</p><p>"I guess..." Haruhi wrinkled her nose.</p><p>Asami frowned when she overheard. "I like to use my first name, what's wrong with that?"</p><p>Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."</p><p>
  <b>(A white-clad guardian and a transfer student who's impossible to read. We're in for some extra-stormy weather.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Say, Itona,'' Karma leaned over, ''something's been bugging me. You came in from outside right? Empty handed? It's raining buckets out there, yet there's not a drop of rain on you.''</b>
</p><p>"Good question, but not sure you should be talking to him," Hatanaka said.</p><p>"Yeah, he's dangerous!" Otani nodded in agreement.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed to kill us even if he wanted to." He leaned back. "Besides, he doesn't scare me."</p><p>"Famous last words," Araki muttered.</p><p>
  <b>The other students made faint noises of confusion and agreement with Karma's statement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona scanned the class before standing up, making his way to Karma's desk. ''You might be the strongest one in this class,'' he said coldly. ''But don't fret,'' he gently laid a hand on Karma's red hair, ''you're weaker than me, so I won't kill you."</b>
</p><p>"....Uh, okay..." Rio said warily.</p><p>Karma frowned, flattening his hair. "He is a bit weird..."</p><p>"Creepy is more like it," Ren commented.</p><p>Kanzaki overheard and raised an eyebrow. (Like you're one to talk...)</p><p>
  <b>"I only want to kill those who could be stronger than me.''</b>
</p><p>"Well...at least he doesn't pick on the weak," Fuwa said, shrugging.</p><p>Okano scoffed. "Which is more than these lot can say," she whispered, jerking her thumb behind her.</p><p>
  <b>He made his way towards Koro-sensei, who was happily munching on a lolly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''And in this classroom, Koro-sensei, that's you.''</b>
</p><p>"...Sir, I thought you were scared earlier?" Okuda questioned, looking up at their teacher.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, licking the, now, empty bowl clean. "Well, now I'm over the shock, I'll be able to face my opponent."</p><p>"But you still barely know anything about him," Asano replied testily.</p><p>"Improvisation!" Koro-sensei chimed loudly, hurting their ears.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei merely grinned at the threat. ''Who's strong and who's weak? That's how you pick your fights, Itona? If it's a trial of strength, you and I aren't even in the same dimension.''</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!" Mimura grinned. "Koro-sensei is trash talking!"</p><p>"That was an impressive burn," Hara said, nodding in approval.</p><p>
  <b>''Sure we are.'' Itona disagreed, reaching into his pocket. ''After all, we're brothers by blood.''</b>
</p><p>"And commence freak out!" Kayano chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>The whole class make noises of shock. ''B-b-b-b-b-</b>
  <b>
    <em>brothers?!</em>
  </b>
  <b>''</b>
</p><p>"Wow...we're really predictable," Kimura said, laughing a little.</p><p>Sugino smiled sheepishly. "I guess we kinda are to a degree..."</p><p>"Hey, anyone would freak out after that bombshell," Okano said.</p><p>
  <b>Itona ripped off the packaging of a chocolate bar,</b>
</p><p>"Well, they both have a sweet tooth." Machida scratched his chin.</p><p>
  <b>''the loser dies, big brother.'' Koro-sensei stared down at Itona in shock. ''Siblings have no need for cheap tricks. I will kill you and prove my strength. We face off after school-here, in this classroom.'' Itona exited the classroom, slamming the door.</b>
</p><p>"I wonder what kind of powers he has," Kanada questioned. "I didn't see any tentacles."</p><p>"They could be hidden," Juba said, next to her.</p><p>Miura hummed. "That would make sense and it would make the brothers' connection more firm."</p><p>"Where do the tentacles come out from...you know?" Juba asked warily. "...I mean...is it his butt or..?"</p><p>Miura burst out laughing. "You think they'd come out from his backside?"</p><p>Juba flushed bright red. "Well, where else is there a hole?"</p><p>Miura grinned wickedly. "Well..."</p><p>That got rest of Class A laughing.</p><p>"Oh, my gosh, can you imagine?!" Kanada covered her mouth to hide her laughter.</p><p>Tsuchiya clutched her sides. "I-I can!" she struggled to speak in-between the laughter.</p><p>Asano frowned when he looked over at A-Class. "What are they laughing about?"</p><p>Ren shrugged. "I think they're just joking around..."</p><p>"Joking around?" Asano narrowed his eyes disapprovingly.</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Better hurry on over there and stop them before they start having fun."</p><p>"They might end up having a heart attack from all the excitement," Karma remarked dryly.</p><p>Araki scoffed. "You're hilarious, Akabane, thinking of writing stand up?"</p><p>"That's enough now," Koro-sensei sat in-between them.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Sure! You clowns could give me enough material for a whole year."</p><p>"Karma," Isogai chided, trying to keep the peace. "Just don't."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes, neatening up his stack of papers. "There's no use trying to leash a dumb dog, Isogai," he remarked, narrowing his eyes at Karma's growing smirk. "All it knows is how to bark and bite."</p><p>Ren and Araki sniggered.</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed briefly before they glinted dangerously, leaning over. "I don't know, I'd rather it be Isogai holding my leash than the Principal."</p><p>Asano's eyes flashed, as his hand scrunched the paper up in his hands. "<em>Oh</em>, that's funny." He smiled coldly. "You really should be a comedian, Akabane." He laughed hollowly. "Your parents <em>must love</em> you? Remind me..." He smiled smugly. "How much longer are they travelling this year?"</p><p>Karma stiffened, gritting his teeth, as something vicious twisted inside his chest.</p><p>"Asano, will you shut up," Rio snapped.</p><p>"He started it," Ren argued, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Ritsu tried to play the episode.</p><p>
  <b>Class 3-E stared at the door—</b>
</p><p>"We were joking," Rio crossed her arms. "And it's not like it's a lie, Asano runs A-Class like a dictatorship."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "It's called leadership, Nakamura, something your class is clearly lacking."</p><p>Isogai narrowed his gaze a fraction, making Asano smirk.</p><p>Rio scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Spoken like a true control freak."</p><p>Karma saw Asano expression tighten briefly; an exposed crack.</p><p>"Hey, don't be mean, Rio!" Karma said too pleasantly, making Nagisa look over worriedly. "Asano can't help it, I mean it's not like he gets any leeway at home."</p><p>"Karma, don't," Koro-sensei warned.</p><p>A stiff grin stretched onto Karma's face. "The Principal's got him under ball and chain—oh, wait, sorry, it's probably a collar, gotta attach the leash, right?"</p><p>Ren narrowed his eyes. "You're being pathetic, Akabane."</p><p>Asano's eyes flashed, balling his hands into fists, he opened his mouth but Karma steamrolled on, feeling his anger heat up and mix in with his sadness.</p><p>Ritsu smashed her thumb on the play button.</p><p>
  <b>-in stunned shock for several moments.</b>
</p><p>"What? It's not like it's true, right?" He taunted, daring the other boy to strike. "Besides, it's not like his mother would—"</p><p>Karma blocked Asano's fist from just short of hitting his face.</p><p>(Finally!)</p><p>"At least <em>my</em> parents didn't abandon me," Asano hissed.</p><p>Karma's eyes glinted with blood-lust, and growled, "you sure about that?"</p><p>"Gakushuu!" Ren exclaimed in shock, trying to pull him back "What are you doing?!"</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth, fighting to hold Asano's fists back.</p><p>"Knock it off!" Isogai yelled, grabbing Karma's arm.</p><p>Isogai, Rio, and Takebayashi tried to pull Karma away while Ren and Araki were also trying to yank Asano back.</p><p>"What's wrong, Asano, did I hit a nerve?" Karma growled as Asano tried to wrap a hand around his throat.</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Koro-sensei pushed them apart with his tentacles. "TIME OUT!" He wrapped his tentacles around them both, separating them. "This is shameful behaviour from both of you!"</p><p>"What the hell!?" Asano blanched, struggling.</p><p>Karma glared daggers at Koro-sensei from where he was stuck sat down. "Oh, come on!"</p><p>The rest of the students and teachers looked over in shock.</p><p>"Oh, man what did Akabane say to Asano?" Juba questioned.</p><p>Another Class A classmate looked over worriedly. "It must have been really awful!"</p><p>"Seriously, what is wrong with that guy?" Kanada shook her head in disgust.</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed anxiously when he saw Karma glaring at the ground. (What did he say to set you off Karma?)</p><p>Class A's teacher looked disappointed. "Asano-san! Physically lashing out at your classmate is unacceptable no matter what the circumstance."</p><p>Asano felt a flare of resentment, gritting his teeth so hard they'd break. "I apologise, sensei..."</p><p>"The same can be said for you, Karma," Koro-sensei chastised his student. "I've already warned you about taking a joke too far!"</p><p>Karma grimaced, looking away as his stomach lurched. "Yeah, yeah, I know..."</p><p>Isogai shared a concerned look with Kataoka.</p><p>
  <b>''Now hang on sir! What's with this brother stuff?!'' Someone shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Humans and octopuses are nothing alike!'' Okajima cried.</b>
</p><p>"Well, actually..." Koro-sensei piped up, from where he was restraining the two boys.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>, not another lecture," Mimura groaned.</p><p>
  <b>''No! No no no!'' Koro-sensei attempted to sooth the class. ''I haven't the foggiest! I was born and raised an only child!'' An image of a young octopus-like creature was shown, ''When I asked my folks for a little brother,'' the image zoomed out to show a masculine and feminine octopus-like creature,</b>
</p><p>"Bullshit! Those can't be your parents!" Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>"<em>Language</em>!" Koro-sensei sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"Sorry, but he's right to call you out," Okano said. "You were born human so those definitely aren't your parents..."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Well...I don't disagree."</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth, struggling to get free. "How are you meant to get out of these things?!"</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes, sighing. "You don't."</p><p>
  <b>''So, about our standard of living...'' the octopus said above Koro-sensei. ''-things got really awkward!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Wait-you have parents?!'' Someone called out.</b>
</p><p>"Well everyone's had parents at one point in their life," Asami commented.</p><p>"I wonder if they're still alive," Hokoma whispered. "I mean, we don't even know how old he is."</p><p>Hashimoto nodded. "Not that he'd tell us or anything."</p><p>
  <b>Shiro was sat in the Staff Room, reading 'Shonen Jump' and laughing at the content of the page.</b>
</p><p>Fuwa recoiled. "He's an Otaku!"</p><p>"What?!" Kayano burst out laughing, and soon the others joined her.</p><p>"Uh, aren't <em>you </em>an Otaku, Fuwa?" Nagisa pointed out.</p><p>Fuwa sighed. "No, you misunderstand!" She scowled. "I'm offended a creeper like that enjoys shonen too!"</p><p>"He hasn't been that bad..." Fumio said. "He's been polite..."</p><p>Oota shook his head strongly, unable to help himself. "Nope. That's a classic Manga Villain trait." He grinned, trying to ignore the looks from his friends. "A good villain will serve you tea before he tortures you to insanity!"</p><p>"Exactly!" Fuwa grinned, pointing up in the air. "In times like this, Manga foreshadows all!"</p><p>"...Okay, if she mentions Manga one more time I'm going to scream..." Tsuchiya commented dryly.</p><p>
  <b>''Are they really siblings?'' Karasuma-sensei wondered, while Bitch-sensei sat beside him as they stared at the white-clad figure, ''or is this a tactic to shake him up?''</b>
</p><p>"Oh, so even you don't know!" Bitch-sensei said triumphantly.</p><p>Karasuma gave her a look. "I know as much as I need to know."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Blind loyalty much." She yawned. "Such a bore."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "I might now know the exact nature of the boy, but I know he's a high-level clearance case." He sighed, shaking his head. "Which means he is dangerous."</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked slightly worried.</p><p>
  <b>''Sorry to startle you, Mr Karasuma,'' Shiro turned to look at the gym teacher. ''That boy is the toppest of top secret. It wasn't unreasonable for you to be in the dark here. But I assure you: he is indeed Koro-sensei's brother.'' The rain poured on furiously as Itona sat peacefully at his desk, munching on a chocolate bar, ''And after school, that will become extremely evident.''</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on it has to be tentacles!" Okano said.</p><p>"I second that!" Rio announced, before looking back at Karma. "You okay, there?"</p><p>"<em>Yes,"</em> Karma replied, narrowing his eyes at Asano when he wouldn't stop struggling. "If you keep struggling he's not going to let us go."</p><p>"Did I ask for your advice?" Asano replied coldly.</p><p>"I'll let you both go when you've calmed down," Koro-sensei told them diplomatically.</p><p>Asano felt humiliated as his anger spark up again when he glared at the Octopus shaped teacher. (Is he mocking me?) His cheeks flushed when he saw his classmates looking at him. (How dare he!)</p><p>
  <b>All the students were staring over at Itona as they ate lunch. ''He sure is packin' in the sweets at a healthy pace,'' Maehara noted. Itona's desk was absolutely covered in candies and chips. ''He got Koro-sensei's sweet tooth.''</b>
</p><p>"That is strange..." Kanzaki murmured.</p><p>"Told you!" Mimura grinned.</p><p>
  <b>''And his opaque expression,'' Isogai agreed. Koro-sensei watched Itona eat from his own desk, also covered in sweets, with a look that could only be described as a mix of terror and confusion.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(</b>
  <b>
    <em>That brothers thing sure has everyone comparing the two of us) </em>
  </b>
  <b>Koro-sensei thought, (</b>
  <b>
    <em>Now, I'm all angsty. I'll cheer myself up by looking at the girly magazine I bought today.)</em>
  </b>
  <b> A blush covered Koro-sensei's face as he rummaged around in his desk drawer.</b>
</p><p>"Girly magazine?" Bitch-sensei repeated dryly, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, no!" Koro-sensei gulped, shrinking away.</p><p>"Oh, no..." Sugino sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Not again," Nagisa commented.</p><p>
  <b>He pulled up the magazine. (</b>
  <b>
    <em>Ah, now this is for grown-up tastes!</em>
  </b>
  <b>) The magazine read '</b>
  <b>
    <em>Weekly Young Jump</em>
  </b>
  <b>'.</b>
</p><p>"<em>Really?</em> In school?" Etsuki tutted.</p><p>The teachers all gave Koro-sensei a look</p><p>Koro-sensei sweated nervously. "I...It's for recreational use!" He accidentally pulled Asano and Karma closer together as he hid his face. "Honest!"</p><p>"HEY!" Karma tried to shove Asano away from him when they were pushed together by the tentacles. "Do you mind?!"</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth, trying to push him away. "It's not my fault!"</p><p>"Stop moving, asshole!" Karma snapped, shoving his face away while Koro-sensei sobbed.</p><p>"Get off me!" Asano kicked him.</p><p>"Oh! You wanna go?" Karma threatened, kicking him back.</p><p>"Stop that!" Asano kicked him again.</p><p>"...oh, dear," Kataoka commented, cringing.</p><p>Isogai sighed, burying his face in his hands. "You have got to be kidding me..."</p><p>"Quit it!" Asano snapped, kicking Karma viciously. "Don't touch me!"</p><p>"THEN STOP KICKING ME!" Karma shoved his face away with his hand.</p><p>"Well, this is humiliating," Seo remarked dryly as he watched the Student Council President engage in a kicking war with Class E's delinquent. "I think our fearless leader has finally lost it..."</p><p>Koyama sighed, pushing his glasses up. "I'm coming close to losing it soon if we have to put up with E Class much longer..."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Wow, they're really riled up..."</p><p>"Yeah, it's really bad..."Hiroto nodded sympathetically while he recorded it all on his phone.</p><p>Nagisa narrowed his eyes. "Are you recording this?!"</p><p>Hiroto tensed. "Uh..."</p><p>Further down the line nearly all of Class E had their phones out and were recording it.</p><p>"...No..." They all replied in unison.</p><p>Nagisa groaned disapprovingly.</p><p>
  <b>Itona was reading the same magazine.</b>
</p><p>"Now that's just freaky!" Hiroto said, putting away his phone.</p><p>"Uh, is he allowed to have that?" Hara questioned.</p><p>
  <b>''They even like the same big boobs!'' Okajima yelled. ''His credibility just skyrocketed!''</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"A compelling argument for sure," Yanagi joked.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, it is curious." He sighed when he looked over at Asano and Karma. "That's enough you two." He separated them and placed them back on the ground. "You need to calm down and apologise to each other."</p><p>Karma scoffed. "Like that's gonna happen."</p><p>Asano glared at Koro-sensei. "You can't just restrain us like toddlers."</p><p>"Um, you guys just had a kicking war a second ago," Kataoka remarked dryly.</p><p>Karma and Asano both blushed with humiliation.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gazed at Okajima with a deadpan expression, ''You think so, Okajima?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima turned to face Nagisa, ''Oh yeah!'' He held up the same magazine both Itona and Koro-sensei had. ''We boob men are all brothers!''</b>
</p><p>"Sorry, scratch that, is <em>he</em> allowed to have that?!" Hara exclaimed.</p><p>"Probably not." Sugaya shrugged.</p><p>Okajima puffed out his chest. "I'm unashamed!"</p><p>
  <b>''Three brothers now?!'' Nagisa cried.</b>
</p><p>"Now that sounds like a good club name," Okajima said, rubbing his chin.</p><p>"I'd join." Hiroto smirked, fist bumping with him.</p><p>"Me too!" Mimura joined in.</p><p>"Alright!" Okajima grinned.</p><p>Kataoka shook her head. "You see what happens when you leave them alone for too long?"</p><p>Isogai sighed. "I'm just hoping they don't <em>actually</em> form the club."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano observed the scene with a hint of doubt. ''If they really are brothers... then why wouldn't Koro-sensei know?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa made a hmmm noise. ''I bet it went like this:''</b>
</p><p>"Here we go!" Hiroto smiled in amusement.</p><p>"Is it gonna be anime related again?" Sugino teased.</p><p>Fuwa held her head up high. "The best stories are!"</p><p>
  <b>An image of an old samurai octopus war took over the screen, yells echoing. ''Your majesty, the enemy is upon us!' a lone octopus reported.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Then I have no choice!' A crowned Koro-sensei and Itona hugged each other close. 'My sons! You alone must live!'</b>
</p><p>The students started to laugh.</p><p>"What is this?!" Goto yelled.</p><p>"A damn good story!" Fuwa replied.</p><p>Tsuchiya groaned, covering her ears. "So annoying..."</p><p>
  <b>'Go on brother,' Koro-sensei pushed Itona towards a bridge as he faced the army, sword drawn, 'Once we're over this bridge, we'll have escaped!' Koro-sensei is shot with an arrow, and he is plunged into the river.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'My brother!' Itona cried, gazing at his drowning form. 'Brotherrr!'</b>
</p><p>The whole school started to laugh.</p><p>Karasuma bit down on his tongue while Bitch-sensei clutched her sides.</p><p>Oota clutched his sides as he laughed. "This is gold!"</p><p>"I know!" Yanagi chuckled, covering his mouth.</p><p>The laughter bubbled in Karma's chest, brushing away his anger as he laughed.</p><p>Asano's lips twitched, trying to hold it back.</p><p>
  <b>'Never mind me-go!' Koro-sensei told him. 'My brother... go forth and live!' The family portrait is shown.</b>
</p><p>Asano snorted loudly when the laugh came out, making himself choke.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled and gently released them. "There, that's better."</p><p>Asano covered his mouth, glaring at him when he was set back down on the floor.</p><p>"I still want you two to apologise later," Koro-sensei reminded them.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes, lying down on the mat. "Whatever..."</p><p>"Um, are you okay?" Okuda asked gently, frowning.</p><p>Karma sighed, closing his eyes. "Yeah, sure..."</p><p>Okuda and Rio exchanged a worried look.</p><p>"Uh..." Ren scratched the back of his neck, sharing a hesitant look with Araki. "...Are you okay, boss?"</p><p>"Of course I am." Asano dusted off his shirt, scoffing.</p><p>Ren fidgeted with his hands. "<em>So</em> we're not going to talk about the—"</p><p>Asano silenced him with a look.</p><p>"...Okay, never mind then." Ren cleared his throat.</p><p>
  <b>''And once grown, they began their destined battle without realising they were brothers!'' Fuwa cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Okay, but why's the little brother human?'' Kayano asked.</b>
</p><p>"Out of the whole story, <em>that's</em> what you mention first?" Adachi exclaimed.</p><p>Kayano scowled. "It's a valid question!"</p><p>"What I wanna know is why Koro-sensei is suddenly a crowned prince?" Hazama smiled in amusement.</p><p>Terasaka snorted. "The whole story is crazy!"</p><p>
  <b>''Um... like... a mutation?'' Fuwa offered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''You haven't explained the core issue here! You gotta dig deeper on your characterizations there, Fuwa.'' Nagisa watched Itona over his shoulder as Kayano prattled on, ''And your plot needs more work!''</b>
</p><p>"HEY!" Fuwa objected. "Since when did you become the Manga expert, Nagisa?"</p><p>Nagisa shrugged innocently. "I'm just offering some constructive criticism..."</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa defended herself, ''This is a real story with real background, not a fairytale!''</b>
</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Takada yelled, shaking his head.</p><p>"How is Koro-sensei a prince?" Otani asked, frowning.</p><p>"And where is this kingdom?" Asami argued.</p><p>"Well,<em> technically </em>we don't know how old Koro-sensei is!" Oota said, shrugging.</p><p>"Hm...I don't know..." Hatanaka looked over at Koro-sensei. "He doesn't exactly come off as princely..."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Excuse me!"</p><p>"Sir, you eat pens as snacks," Kayano pointed out.</p><p>"And you're a total pervert," Rio commented dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked scandalised. "Nakamura! It's not respectful to call your teacher a pervert!"</p><p>"You hide dirty magazines under your desk!" Sugino called out.</p><p>"No!" Koro-sensei went bright pink. "They're grown-up entertainment!"</p><p>"IT'S THE SAME THING!" His students yelled back.</p><p>
  <b>''More realism!'' Kayano shouted back as Itona glanced up from his magazine, feeling Nagisa's gaze on him.</b>
</p><p>Fuwa scoffed. "Everyone's a critic."</p><p>
  <b>The bell rung, signalling the end of class. Rain continued to fall outside, covering the mountain. The classroom had been pulled apart, the desks forming a protective barrier around Itona and Koro-sensei, who stood on opposite ends of the room, observing one another. The students stood behind the desks, with Shiro stationed behind Itona and Karasuma and Bitch-sensei stood at the doorway.</b>
</p><p>"Now, this should be good," Fumio grinned. "Think Koro-sensei stands a chance?"</p><p>Oota smirked. "Well, Ritsu said we still have more episodes to get through."</p><p>"He'll probably figure a way to win, like always," Yanagi commented.</p><p>
  <b>Itona ripped off his jacket and scarf, revealing a lean, yet toned, body underneath. Koro-sensei made a noise of distress.</b>
</p><p>Rio let out a low whistle. "Not bad." She nudged Karma playfully. "Karma, you're missing all the good stuff."</p><p>Karma groaned, still lying on the mat. "I think I'll survive."</p><p>She frowned and looked over at Nagisa who smiled grimly.</p><p>
  <b>''A disk-ring?'' Bitch-sensei asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma nodded, ''yep. Like a real match. I've never known anyone to go about an assassination like this.''</b>
</p><p>"It is very head-on," Okuda said, frowning.</p><p>Kataoka hummed. "That Shiro guy treats Itona more like a weapon..."</p><p>Isogai nodded. "Yeah, it is a weird dynamic."</p><p>
  <b>Itona stared straight at Koro-sensei with dead, wide eyes. ''You must be sick of plain old assassinations, Koro-sensei,'' Shiro noted. ''Shall we lay down a rule here? How about... stepping foot out of the ring means death on the spot.'' He said maliciously. ''What do you think?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''What the?'' Sugino started, ''Like the loser's gonna uphold that rule.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''No,'' Karma disagreed, ''breaking a rule that we were all witness to would hurt our trust in him as a teacher. That kind of restriction works especially well with him.''</b>
</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow, looking over at Karma. (Hm...I suppose he is the smartest one out of all of them...) He grimaced, looking away. (But his slacker attitude is downright atrocious.)</p><p>"It is true..." Nagisa hummed. "You do care a lot about what we think, sir..."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, I am your teacher."</p><p>"Who's going to destroy the world," Sugino frowned. "It's doesn't really make sense."</p><p>"I disagree," Koro-sensei replied earnestly. "It might be difficult to understand at first, but being a teacher isn't just a job. I have a duty and a responsibility to set an example and stick to my principals."</p><p>Class E wasn't sure what to say and stared at him questionably.</p><p>"Koro-sensei...?" Nagisa's brow furrowed.</p><p>"...Then why are you such a pervert?" Naoka asked dryly.</p><p>"EXCUSE ME!" Koro-sensei flushed pink when he turned around to scowl at the boy.</p><p>The school burst out laughing, knocking E Class out of their stupor.</p><p>"Ha! He has a point!" Sugino said, smiling in amusement.</p><p>Karma looked up from where he was lying down and smirked. "He got him there." He sat up, and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>Okuda chuckled. "At least the main campus kids are more comfortable around him now."</p><p>Araki scoffed. "I don't know about that, he still freaks me out a little."</p><p>"Yeah, but he is funny," Ren shrugged. "And, I don't think he'd hurt us."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "You're certain?"</p><p>Ren smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess he was a little too hands on earlier."</p><p>Rio snorted. "Only when he has to be." She raised an eyebrow. "Karma and Asano nearly beat the crap out of each other."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at her while Karma scowled and looked away.</p><p>"Hey, boss," Seo called as he and Koyama returned with the DNA sample. "We finished."</p><p>"About time," Araki commented, earning a whack from Seo. "Ow!"</p><p>"We had to do it properly!" Seo snapped, sitting down next to Asano while Koyama sat down next to Ren.</p><p>Asano nodded in approval. "Good work." He praised, taking the data and reading it through. "Hm, interesting..."</p><p>Isogai cleared his throat, smiling politely. "Mind clueing us in?"</p><p>Asano felt a rise of irritation when he looked at them, but he had promised to play nice...even if his small outburst had semi-broken that. By rights, Isogai and his team had every right to kick the five of them out for violating those terms...</p><p>Seo glared. "You can wait—"</p><p>"There's no need for that, Seo." Asano raised a hand to silence him. "It's fine." Though he didn't look pleased. "We can pass it around..." He reluctantly handed the sheet over to Isogai.</p><p>"Thanks." Isogai smiled earnestly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei glanced up at the two cheekily, ''all right. I accept your rule. However, Itona, hurting the spectators is also a loss,'' he informed.</b>
</p><p>"You children shouldn't even be in the room," Etsuki pointed out. "You should be waiting outside where it's safe."</p><p>"Yeah, but we wanna see," Okajima replied.</p><p>"Plus we gotta make sure no one cheats," Kayano said.</p><p>"Couldn't Mr Karasuma just do that?" Adachi said, frowning.</p><p>Uchida rolled his eyes. "Let's be honest, they just want to watch the fight."</p><p>
  <b>''Start on my signal,'' Shiro told them, seemingly accepting this rule. The students gazed on fearfully as Shiro started, ''assassination... begin!'' Immediately, Koro-sensei's arm was cut off.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!" The students and teachers cried out.</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed, feeling dread overtake. "No...why did they...?"</p><p>"How did...?" Suda choked.</p><p>"Tentacles! It has to be!" Rio yelled, pointing at the screen. "Nothing else can move that fast!"</p><p>
  <b>(Our eyes were all pinned to one spot and it wasn't our teacher's shorn-off arm.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''It can't be...'' Koro-sensei breathed in shock. Itona stood before them, white tentacles of his own flying around. ''Tentacles?!''</b>
</p><p>(They shouldn't have done that to a child!) Koro-sensei wanted to scream.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! They're coming out from his head!" Kanada's eyes were wide like the rest of them.</p><p>"Why does he still look human?" Seo exclaimed.</p><p>Asano quickly wrote it down. "His mutation must be different if he's able to retain his human form."</p><p>Karma was properly sat up and alert. "And they look like they're limited to his head."</p><p>Asano frowned. "The mutation could be contained to one section," he argued, seemingly forgetting his anger for the red-head while he theorised. "</p><p>"But if it's attached to the head wouldn't it be latched onto the brain?" Rio questioned.</p><p>Takebayashi hummed. "It depends how deep they're rooted in."</p><p>"My question is how many more Koro-sensei like mutants are there?" Isogai question.</p><p>
  <b>All the students made sounds of shock, ''Itona's hair,'' Nagisa breathed, ''it's tentacles!''</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked over at Koro-sensei and stiffened when he saw a dark look overshadow their teacher's usually happy face. "Sir, are you okay?"</p><p>"A child..." Koro-sensei's tentacles curled inwards like fists. "They shouldn't have..." He trailed off when he saw the concerned/scared looks he was receiving. "I..." He gave a strained laugh. "I'm sorry students. I just find it upsetting that the government would experiment on a child like this..."</p><p>"It is really messed up," Hinano said sadly.</p><p>Kensaku glared at Karasuma. "Did you know about this?"</p><p>Karasuma grimaced, shaking his head. "Not this much..." He closed his eyes and sighed. (It isn't right.)</p><p>
  <b>''Oh,'' Karma realised, ''So that's how he stayed dry empty-handed in that rain: he can bat away the drops with his tentacles.''</b>
</p><p>"How are you calm throughout all this?" Kataoka looked at him in alarm.</p><p>Karma smiled slightly and shrugged. "I'm good at analysing these kinds of things, plus I'm not easily spooked."</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we get it, Sherlock." She smirked. "You're a diabolical genius."</p><p>Karma grinned in amusement, feeling a little better than before. "Well, someone has to toe the line around here!"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow but held back his comment.</p><p>
  <b>''Where?'' Koro-sensei growled low, ''where did you get those-those tentacles!'' Koro-sensei turned black, veins popping out of his head as his eyes flashed red.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, god!" Muramatsu squeaked. "He's pissed off again."</p><p>Fuwa's brow furrowed. "Sir, you said experiments..." she said hesitantly, looking at him. "But...just what kind of experiments?"</p><p>Koro-sensei was silent, sitting near Karma and the others. " Those are...private things..." he said, smashing his tentacle on the mat while he kept his gaze low.</p><p>"Oh...sorry," Fuwa apologised softly, sharing a look with Hara.</p><p>
  <b>''We are not obligated to tell you that, Koro-sensei,'' Shiro called across the room. ''But this ought to have convinced you: you have different parents, different upbringings, but still, you are brothers. My, what a scary face you're making.'' Shiro's voice got taunting, ''did you perhaps remember something unpleasant?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Brief flashes showed that strange lab, the woman, and Koro-sensei's tentacles.</b>
</p><p>Kayano tensed, but closed her eyes and sighed to reel herself back in. (Don't overreact, Akari!)</p><p>"Kayano?" Nagisa looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Kayano chuckled. "It's...you know..."</p><p>Nagisa blushed. "Oh, right! Sorry, yeah, I forgot. Sorry!" He hid his face. (Oh, man. I need to calm, down, it's just a period...don't be weird about it.)</p><p>Ritsu watched them from afar, narrowing her eyes. (I need to mobilise quickly.) She quickly scanned the whole student body. (But that's if they're willing...)</p><p>"Why do we keep seeing Class E's old teacher?" Ren whispered to Asano, frowning. "And how the hell does Koro-sensei know her?"</p><p>Asano shot him an irritated look. (I don't know, Ren!) but he kept his thoughts to himself. "I have my theories..."</p><p>"What are you whispering about?" Rio asked warily.</p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow. "That's none of—"</p><p>"Sir, who's that woman we keep seeing?" Hinano questioned.</p><p>"Yes, and why is it always that specific scene?" Okuda asked apprehensively.</p><p>"Her voice is..." Isogai's brow furrowed. "We've heard that voice before. "I know we have..."</p><p>Koro-sensei avoided their gazes.</p><p>"Wait, you guys haven't figured it out yet?" Koyama snorted, adjusting his glasses. "It's so—"</p><p>"Koyama," Asano warned him, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Koyama winced. "Oh, wait..."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Kataoka questioned.</p><p>"Nothing!" Koyama blurted out.</p><p>"Asano?" Isogai asked, frowning.</p><p>"Why does she seem familiar to you guys?" Karma asked Rio.</p><p>She sighed. "Well, it's hard to see her face but when she spoke before the voice sounded—Wait." She tensed, looking at Koro-sensei and then at the screen, and then at Asano. "You know who she is don't you?"</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Isogai straightened up, gathering his resolve. "Asano, we're working on finding as much information on Koro-sensei as possible, if you want to continue to work with us on this data then you need to be honest with us."</p><p>Hiroto let out a low whistle. "You tell him, Isogai!"</p><p>Isogai flushed, feeling embarrassed when Asano raised an eyebrow. "We're willing to share our information if you share yours, and you gave your word you'd work with us even if you already partly violated that by attacking Karma ."</p><p>Asano held back a grimace. (You and your whole class are beyond infuriating...) He glared at Koyama for putting him in this mess; Koyama winced and tried to hide behind Araki.</p><p>"Fine..." Asano narrowed is eyes at Isogai, but the other maintained his sharp gaze. "The fact you all haven't figured it out is telling enough of how much you really care about your teachers."</p><p>Rio bristled. "What the—"</p><p>"Then again, it's fair to say you've been side-tracked," Asano continued, arching n eyebrow at a solemn Koro-sensei. "Ms Yukimura disappeared the day after the moon exploded."</p><p>"Ms Yukimura?" Otani asked, frowning.</p><p>"Our old teacher..." Nagisa said warily, tensing.</p><p>"Oh..." Hinano's face paled. "No...that isn't—how would she even know Koro-sensei?!"</p><p>Asano scowled, crossing his arms. "She worked part-time as a scientist, that's all the private information I know."</p><p>"Then why was Koro-sensei the last person to see her?" Okuda said worriedly.</p><p>"Sir?" Isogai looked over at Koro-sensei, but he was avoiding his gaze. "How do you know Ms Yukimura?!"</p><p>"...Did he kill her?" Adachi murmured.</p><p>"No!" Hinano snapped. "Don't be ridiculous, she isn't dead!"</p><p>"How do you know?" Haruhi snapped. "He threatened to kill your friends and family from the beginning episode?"</p><p>E Class exchanged worried looks.</p><p>"Yeah, but...but..." Kanzaki felt sick. "Ms Yukimura wouldn't take part in government experiments." She felt tears gather in her eyes. "S-she wouldn't do that!"</p><p>"Then why is she talking to Koro-sensei in a wrecked building?" Asami asked hesitantly.</p><p>"We don't know that!" Toka said quickly. "It could be another tentacle creature like Itona!"</p><p>"Yeah, those tentacles weren't even yellow!" Kimura said quickly.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough." Karasuma stood up.</p><p>"Yes, please, everyone calm down," Etsuki tried to placate. "Getting worked up won't solve anything."</p><p>"It will if that thing killed a teacher!" Haruhi screamed, trembling. "He could be lying to—"</p><p>"Calm down!" Ritsu's voice carried across the hall.</p><p>Everyone stopped and turned towards her.</p><p>Ritsu sighed deeply. "Koro-sensei didn't kill Ms Yukimura," she told them calmly. "And he isn't going to hurt anyone here."</p><p>There was a long silence, as the students all looked at each other with more questions on their minds.</p><p>Kanzaki bit down on her lip. "...Is...Is she dead?" she asked quietly, looking up.</p><p>Ritsu averted her gaze briefly and then glanced at Koro-sensei. "...Yes...she's dead."</p><p>"Oh..." Kanzaki's shoulders slumped. "I see..."</p><p>Nagisa felt his stomach twist. (Why didn't anyone tell us?)</p><p>Koro-sensei couldn't look at any of his students, trying to smother the memories.</p><p>Ritsu sighed, surveying them all until her eyes froze on Kayano's heated gaze.</p><p>Kayano looked over at Ritsu intently. (You're lying...) She balled her hands into a fist. (You're just covering for him aren't you?). She gritted her teeth when she felt Araki call out. (SHUT UP, Araki! She's LYING to you!)</p><p>"Kayano?"</p><p>"What?" she snapped.</p><p>Okano flinched back in shock. "I..."</p><p>Nagisa and Sugino looked at Kayano in surprise.</p><p>"Kayano?" Nagisa frowned.</p><p>Kayano's mouth was dry. "Oh..." She recomposed herself and shoved Akari's subconscious back down. "Sorry, I... I'm just upset about that teacher dying at stuff...it sounds really sad..."</p><p>"Oh, yeah..." Sugino seemed to accept the half-truth. "She was really nice...even if we didn't know much about her."</p><p>"I can't believe she was a part of human experiments..." Okano said quietly.</p><p>"Maybe she didn't know about it, she was only part time!" Fuwa argued.</p><p>"Was that Koro-sensei, though? His shadow looked different," Rinka commented.</p><p>Kataoka frowned. "Didn't we find shapeshifting elements in his DNA?" she said to the others in the group.</p><p>"You think he changed his original form?" Araki questioned.</p><p>"It would explain why his shadow and tentacles are different," Rio muttered, feeling subdued.</p><p>Okuda looked over at Koro-sensei apprehensively. "Sir...is everything Ritsu saying true?"</p><p>Koro-sensei remained quiet for a long moment while the others waited.</p><p>"...Yes, and...Yes, I knew her," he replied gently, finally facing them. "She was very kind to me..."</p><p>It took all Kayano's will to keep her face passive. (Liar, liar, liar!)</p><p>"Are we gonna learn what happens if we keep watching?" Chiba asked Ritsu.</p><p>The robot-girl nodded. "In due time."</p><p>A few members of E-Class exchanged looks.</p><p>"You really don't want to talk about it, do you, sir?" Hinano said gently.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "It's a very painful memory...but, if you children would rather hear it now then I am willing to explain some of it."</p><p>Class Ewase quiet for a long while.</p><p>"...Well, if it's going to all be explained soon then I'm willing to wait," Hinano said, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Kanzaki replied, nodding. "We'll see how it all plays out."</p><p>Nagisa thought it over. "I agree. I'm willing to wait."</p><p>Sugino nodded. "Same."</p><p>"Well, I'm not!" Tsuchiya scowled. "Just tell us already."</p><p>"He doesn't have to tell you anything!" Hara snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, like we said before, we're not going to push him," Toka said, folding her arms.</p><p>Tsuchiya scowled and sunk down in her seat. "Whatever..."</p><p>Isogai nodded. "That okay with you guys?"</p><p>"It's fine with me," Kataoka replied.</p><p>Karma hummed. "I never even got to meet the woman, so I can't really go around demanding answers..."</p><p>Isogai smiled slightly. "Alright then, feel free to play the rest, Ritsu."</p><p>
  <b>''It would appear,'' he growled, ''you and I will need to have a little talk.''</b>
</p><p>"Please do," Oota whispered. "I'm really confused about what the hell is going on."</p><p>"That makes two of us," Yanagi muttered.</p><p>
  <b>Shiro raised his hand, exposing his wrist, ''but we can't.'' An unseen object on Shiro's wrist let loose a purple so bright it was white. ''You'll be dead.'' Koro-sensei shrieked as the light reached him. ''Exposure to this pressure ray at close range triggers dilatant behaviour in your cells.''</b>
</p><p>"Really?!" Araki scribbled it down excitedly. "This is top stuff we're getting!"</p><p>Asano smiled faintly at his enthusiasm. "This is helping confirm a lot of the DNA properties we found."</p><p>"This guy is ruthless," Takebayashi commented. "And he knows so much!"</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Even I'm not so sure of him..."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound confident?"</p><p>Koro-sensei hesitated for a second before he chuckled, perking up. "Just a small caution. I wouldn't worry, children...." He sniggered. "I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve!"</p><p>The corner of Karma's lip curved upwards. (Now that's more like it.)</p><p>
  <b>Itona began his attacks twice as fast as he had been previously while Shiro continued his explanation behind him, ''your whole body stiffens instantly.'' The white-clad man held a thumbs down close to his face. ''We know it all-all of your weak points.''</b>
</p><p>Kayano glanced at Ritsu. (If she has one of those high pressured beams I'm done for...) She looked over at her class. (But on the other hand, if she had that kind of weapon she would have used it while we were alone...)</p><p>Okuda frowned, rubbing her chin. "Shiro knows Koro-sensei would be upset when he saw those tentacles."</p><p>Takebayashi hummed, nodding. "And he knows all Koro-sensei's weakness."</p><p>"If he has higher clearance than Mr Karasauma, then he has to be high ranking government wise...." Isogai said, frowning.</p><p>Karma chewed his tongue. "He's the weirdest dressed official I've ever met." He crossed his legs. "If he understands Koro-sensei's biology he could have a background in science."</p><p>"He is pretty eccentric looking..." Rio commented.</p><p>"Um..." Okuda frowned.</p><p>Rio smiled sheepishly. "Not that I'm saying scientists are weird or anything!"</p><p>
  <b>The students gasped and held their hands up to their face, protecting them from the damage of wood and splinters. A carcass laid on the floor. ''Did we get him?'' Muramatsu asked.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit!" Terasaka blanched.</p><p>The students gasped. "Did he?"</p><p>Nagisa's eyes bulged. "No, way, it can't be over that fast!"</p><p>"Never fear!" Koro-sensei chimed. "You all know I wouldn't go down that easily."</p><p>
  <b>''No,'' Terasaka replied, ''look up!'' Korosensei was hanging from the rafters on the roof, sweat and mucus pouring down his face. The teacher panted, staring down in absolute fear.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, he shed his skin again!" Sugino exclaimed.</p><p>"That was quick thinking," Nagisa said, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>''You've shed your skin,'' Shiro noted. ''That's right-you had that trick up your sleeve.'' Itona began to approach Korosensei, ''But, Korosensei, we also know there's a weak spot there, too.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona started his attack and Korosensei fled from his spot on the rafters. ''Molting expends more energy than it would seem. Therefore, the speed you're so proud of drops immediately afterward.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Korosensei's Weak Point #16:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Right after molting</em>
  </b>
</p><p>There was a large sound of scribbling as the students wrote it down.</p><p>"That makes sense!" Koyama, writing quickly.</p><p>"We need to figure out how to create that weird pressure ray." Ren pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>''And you've grown back the arm that Itona took in his first surprise attack.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Korosensei's Weak Point #17:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Right after regeneration</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"We'd have to attack in a big mass to cut off his limbs fast enough," Okuda said.</p><p>"Well, if we had enough help we could do it." Isogai cast a meaningful side-along look at Asano at his friends.</p><p>Asano cocked an eyebrow and scoffed.</p><p>
  <b>''That uses up quite a bit of stamina as well.'' Shiro stood to watch, purple eyes glowing ominously and evilly. ''By my calculations, you should be evenly matched physically about now.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Korosensei's Weak Point #2:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Has an unusually short fuse</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, folding his tentacles.</p><p>"You can be wound up really easily, sir," Rio teased, poking his stomach, trying to cheer him up.</p><p>Koro-sensei's grumbled something.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes and tried to stab him. "Stop being a big baby."</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei chided, blocking the knife with the bowl.</p><p>"What? We're not gonna stop trying to kill you just because you're upset," Karma said lightly,</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "I'm not upset," he insisted, sighing. (Just reliving some bad memories.) He tried to brush it off and put the past back in the past. "And you can try all you like, but I won't make it easy for you!"</p><p>Karma smirked, going in for another slice. "Oh, really?"</p><p>Koro-sensei dodged and moved to the opposite side in-between Ren and Seo. "You're going to need to be quicker than that!"</p><p>Seo grimaced and shoved his large bulk away. "Personal space, please!"</p><p>
  <b>''Your use of tentacles depends greatly on your mental state. Given the shock of being damaged by an unexpected tentacle, it's plain to see who's in the lead now.'' Itona attacked at lightning speed, Korosensei barely dodging the attacks. ''Furthermore, he has the support of his devoted guardian.''</b>
</p><p>"Creeper," Fuwa called out.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Korosensei's Weak Point #18:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hardens upon exposure to a special beam</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ren frowned, poking Koro-sensei's exposed tentacle. "You know the texture of the tentacle doesn't actually feel like normal tentacles."</p><p>"Yeah, it's weird, right?" Rio nodded in agreement.</p><p>Seo grabbed and squeezed one of the tentacles, making Koro-sensei cringe. "It does feel weird."</p><p>"Excuse you!" Koro-sensei snatched his tentacle off Seo. "I did not give you permission to touch young man!"</p><p>Seo scowled. "You're the one who invaded our personal space!"</p><p>"Yeah, and you pick us up all the time!" Karma argued, frowning.</p><p>"Especially with the weird tentacle thing," Bitch-sensei grumbled.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "You make a good point...." Then he chuckled. "But if that's the case then I guess I'm free to do this as well." He pulled Ren, Seo, Asano, Karma, Isogai, and Rio into a hug. "I'll invade <em>everyone's</em> personal space."</p><p>"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Seo shouted, struggling along with the others.</p><p>
  <b>Shiro flashed the purple light again, just as Itona went in for the final strike. Kayano gasped, stepping further away from the ring as more of Korosensei's limbs fell off with the attack.</b>
</p><p>"Ew!"</p><p>Many of the students and teachers cringe.</p><p>Kayano tensed, resisting the strong urge to glare at Ritsu. (Is she taunting me with this?)</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed when Rio, Isogai, and Karma tried to stab him. "Alright, fine." He let them all go. "I was only having fun."</p><p>Seo grimaced. "Ugh! That feels weird!"</p><p>"Tell me about it." Asano brushed himself off, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>The teacher made a few strangled noises before collapsing to the ground as Shiro laughed at him.</b>
</p><p>"Why is he laughing?" Asami wrinkled her nose in disgust. "This isn't funny!"</p><p>"Because he's a sadist," Hokoma narrowed her eyes. "He probably gets off on this."</p><p>
  <b>''Now you'll have to grow back your legs, too,'' Shiro gleefully reminded.</b>
</p><p>"This guy is just...too much," Kataoka frowned.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Well, I can't say I like him very much, especially with what he's done to that child..."</p><p>
  <b>The students behind Korosenesi slowly approached the table, fear on their faces. ''That'll drop your stamina even further, making you easier to kill.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''What a relief,'' Itona said as he stepped towards Korosensei, ''brother, I'm stronger than you.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(</b>
  <b>
    <em>He's got Korosensei on the ropes. If they kill him... they'll save the world!) </em>
  </b>
  <b>Nagisa enthused.</b>
</p><p>"So...why doesn't it feel like a relief?" Nagisa said unsurely.</p><p>The others exchanged looks.</p><p>"I don't know...I thought we agreed we wouldn't mind someone else dealing with it?" Hazama said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah but it feels kind of wrong having someone else finish him off," Toka commented hesitantly.</p><p>"Yeah, I've been thinking that for a while, too," Hiroto replied, smiling. "Like, we're just as capable as the adults."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "He's <em>our</em> teacher."</p><p>Terasaka scoffed. "Typical."</p><p>"What?" Okano said defensively.</p><p>"Hm, some big shot comes around to help solve all our problems and you're whining?" Terasaka rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, so you want Shiro and Itona to get the 10 billion yen?" Hiroto frowned. "How does that benefit us?"</p><p>"I'm not saying we let the ass make the finishing blow," Terasaka replied. "I'm saying we let the big guns wear him down and then finish him off!"</p><p>"Ritsu already said one of us kills him anyway," Hazama pointed out. "Who's to say we don't accomplish that by using some of the other assassins as fodder?"</p><p>Nagisa looked uncertain. (Yeah, but isn't just about killing him...)</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei stared at Itona with wide eyes. Nagisa pulled his anti-sensei knife out of his vest. (</b>
  <b>
    <em>And yet... why am I so disappointed? Zeroing in on weak point after weak point like they know the cards he's holding... )</em>
  </b>
  <b> flashbacks show Korosensei interacting with the class, trying some of Kurahashi's cake, Nagisa standing not too far away, writing down all of Korosensei's preferences. (</b>
  <b>
    <em>But honestly? We wanted to find those out for ourselves. And </em>
  </b>
  <b>we</b>
  <b>
    <em> wanted to kill him!)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"But isn't saving the world is more important?" Hashimoto said, frowning. "I mean, that's great and all you wanna kill him, but what if you fail and the whole world pays the price?"</p><p>"Well...maybe it is a little selfish of us," Toka commented, sighing. "But we're still his students, and that creates a sense of duty."</p><p>"Yeah! He's our target," Hinano agreed, smiling. "We're the ones who see him every day, and we're constantly trying different ways to kill him."</p><p>"We don't want to just stand in the background," Mimura said. "We're at the front lines every day so why should we have to take a backseat every time a new guy comes to throw their weight around?"</p><p>"And besides." Karma smirked. "If in Ritsu's timeline we're the ones who kill him, then that proves the other assassins were up to par."</p><p>"If anything, they get in the way," Rio remarked. "No offence, Bitch-sensei."</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat. "Ugh..."</p><p>"The point is, we're going to get that 10 billion yen," Rio announced, grinning. "And none of you Mian campus bastards are beating us to it!"</p><p>A lot of the Main Campus students looked offended.</p><p>"Hey!" Seo snapped. "Who are you calling bastards, bitch?!"</p><p>"Settle down!" Kensaku snapped, rubbing his eyes. "I'm already exhausted over being stuck here."</p><p>Coach Terai yawned. "You're telling me..."</p><p>Rio sniggered when she saw Seo flush with embarrassment.</p><p>
  <b>Shiro paced around the outside of the makeshift ring. ''Your legs have regenerated, I see. Now, can you withstand the next onslaught?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''I've never been run so ragged before,'' Korosensei admits as he pants. ''At first this seemed like a straightforward face-off, but it's all been carefully calculated,'' Korosensei stood straight and imitated a gesture as if he were cracking his knuckles. ''There's a lot I want to ask you two, but if I don't win this first, there'll be no talking for me.''</b>
</p><p>"They're really pushing you to your limits, sir," Chiba said.</p><p>"Yes, it has been a while since I've had a workout like this." Koro-sensei nodded in agreement. "But I wouldn't worry too much, now."</p><p>
  <b>''You still think you can win?'' Shiro asked, surprised. ''Ah, the howling of the losing dog-or octopus.''</b>
</p><p>Shindo rolled his eyes. "That pun doesn't even make sense when you change the animal to an octopus!"</p><p>
  <b>''Mr Shiro, there's one thing you forgot to take into account.'' Korosensei judged.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''There is not,'' Shiro disagreed. ''My methods are impeccable. Kill him.'' He ordered Itona, who jumped into the air, ready to finish the fight once and for all. The tentacles pierced Korosensei, and the students all cried out in fear. But Itona's tentacles only melted.</b>
</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"How did he even do that?" Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>''What's this?'' Korosensei taunted, waving a tissue. ''I seem to have stepped in something you dropped.'' A bunch of anti-sensei knives coated the floor. Nagisa made a noise of shock, finding his hands empty as Korosensei stooped with a completely white face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(</b>
  <b>
    <em>When did he...</em>
  </b>
  <b>)</b>
</p><p>"Mach 20 speed strikes again!" Okajima laughed.</p><p>"Lucky we were around, sir," Hara commented.</p><p>Sugino chuckled. "Yeah, or you'd be definitely screwed."</p><p>"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," Koro-sensei replied, wagging his tentacle. "I still have plenty of tricks you children haven't even seen!"</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei rushed forward, tying Itona up into his carcass as it it was a bag. ''If our tentacles are the same, then these anti-me knives will work the same too. And the loss of a tentacle unnerves us both. But I'm a little craftier than you.'' He threw the carcass through the window, sending Itona out of the campus.</b>
</p><p>"One point to Koro-sensei." Rio nodded in approval.</p><p>"Smooth throw, sir," Kataoka praised.</p><p>"Why thank you!" Koro-sensei grinned.</p><p>
  <b>''You should be unharmed, wrapped in my old skin like that. But your feet are outside the ring.'' Itona pulled the carcass off of him with wide eyes. A smug look was on Korosensei's face as he had green stripes. ''I win. According to the rules, that means you die. You can't kill me anymore.''</b>
</p><p>"Not everyone follows the rules as strictly as you, though," Araki said. "He could easily stab you in the back."</p><p>"Perhaps, but if he's not willing to honour his agreement than neither am I," Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>
  <b>Anger crossed Itona's face. ''If you want to live,'' Korosensei started,''say and learn with everyone in this class, something that can't be that easily measured by crunching numbers. That would be the experience gap. I've lived a little longer than you and come to know a little more.'' The students all watched Korosensei with proud expressions on their faces. ''I became a teacher because I wanted to pass that on to you all. If you don't take my experience from me here in this classroom, you'll never be able to beat me.''</b>
</p><p>Etsuki nodded in agreement. "Nicely said."</p><p>Kensaku sighed, leaning back in his chair. "He makes a good point about the experience part, I'll give him that."</p><p>Koro-sensei preened at the other teachers' approval. "Why thank you!" He rushed to their side, making them jump. "And can I just say I'm happy we finally all get to meet, I always wanted to have the teacher lounge experience with fellow educators!"</p><p>"Hey!" Bitch-sensei and Karasuma looked offended. "You already have that experience, asshole!"</p><p>"My current colleagues can be a bit too much at times," Koro-sensei whispered far too loudly.</p><p>"Uh...?" Etsuki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?!" Karasuma snapped.</p><p>
  <b>''I won't?'' Itona whispered brokenly. ''I...'' His eyes snapped open, pupils small as red fire and lightning covered the whites of his eyes. ''I'm weak?!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Uh-oh. Itona absolutely despises studying,'' Shiro stated. ''And lecturing a child who hates to study could unleash genocide!''</b>
</p><p>"He doesn't belong at this school if he hates studying." Miura stuck her nose up.</p><p>Tsuda sighed and muttered, "Yeah, but do any of us really enjoy studying?"</p><p>The rest of Class A shushed her.</p><p>
  <b>New, black tentacles grew out of Itona's hair, swishing around violently. '</b>
  <br/>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>Black tentacles?!'' Nakamura shouted.</b>
</p><p>"Damn, that looks painful!" Mimura said, wincing.</p><p>"That doesn't look normal, not even tentacle related normal-wise," Isogai said, cringing.</p><p>Koro-sensei's face became overshadowed again. "He's too young to handle the tentacles they should have never been attached," he said solemnly.</p><p>
  <b>''Oh, crap! He's gone off the deep end!'' Maehara yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''I'm strong,'' Itona said as his eyes were shown demonically. ''These tentacles made me stronger than all the rest. </b>
  <b>
    <em>All</em>
  </b>
  <b> the rest!''</b>
</p><p>"Okay, this kid is crazy," Bitch-sensei said in alarm.</p><p>Karasuma sighed deeply. "He shouldn't be out in the field like this."</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei took a step back from the window as Itona pounced in. A dart came from behind Korosensei and hit Itona, rendering him unconscious.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, there are darts that actually work on tentacle-mutants?!" Araki exclaimed.</p><p>Asano frowned. (Of all the weapons they gave Class E, why wasn't poison among them?) He looked over at Koro-sensei. (It would be hard to get him to drink it at first, but a poison or gas would also be better as a sneak attack.) His frown deepened. (Can the weapons not be liquefied or made into gas? Does it render them useless?)</p><p>"We could really use one of those, Mr Karasuma," Rio said, looking over at the man. "We could use the liquid for like a poison or some kind of sedative?"</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes. (How did she even—?)</p><p>"I can ask about getting a sedative brought in," Mr Karasuma replied. "But that kind of stuff is still in the experimental stages and Itona probably has a slightly different biology to Beach-ball head over here."</p><p>"Again with the nicknames," Koro-sensei called out.</p><p>
  <b>''Apologise, Korosensei,'' Shiro said, a small gun shown underneath his hand and up his sleeve. ''It seems this boy wasn't yet mentally prepared for school. I know it's his first day and all... but he'll be taking a little break.'' Shiro walked forward and picked up Itona, flinging him over his shoulder.</b>
</p><p>"I gather this kid doesn't have a life outside of fighting?" Machida said, frowning.</p><p>"I kinda feel sorry for the guy," his friend commented. "it looks like he got screwed over big time."</p><p>
  <b>''Wait!'' Korosensei called. ''I can't just let that student go-I'm his teacher! I shall look after him until he graduates!'' Karma watched everything with an expressionless face, as always. ''And, Mr Shiro... I have so very much to ask you.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah, no,'' Shiro walked past Korosensei. ''We're leaving. Or would you stop us by force?'' Korosensei placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder, only for it to burst. ''Anti-sensei fibers,'' Shiro explained.</b>
</p><p>"Darn it," Koro-sensei said, sighing.</p><p>Isogai snapped his fingers. "That would explain why he's covered head to toe!"</p><p>"It's pretty smart in hindsight," Rio commented.</p><p>
  <b>''You literally can't touch me. Don't worry; he'll be back before long, Korosensei. After all, March is just around the corner. I'll take on the task of tutoring him at home.'' Shiro walked out of the classroom and off the campus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''His personality will keep him from escaping that school before Earth's destruction,'' Shiro noted. ''And that class! Ha! How amusing.'' Rain steadily began to pour down on him. ''So unpredictable-like the sky today, raining off and on.''</b>
</p><p>"Again, creepy, his personality switches from all jokey to homicidal!" Fuwa said.</p><p>Kimura frowned. "What was the point of that magic trick?"</p><p>
  <b>In the classroom, Korosensei sat with his head in his hands, crying, ''Oh, how mortifying!''</b>
</p><p>"Oh come on!" Terasaka exclaimed. "Why are you balling?"</p><p>"His mood swings are worse than my wife's," Coach Terai sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>''What's with Korosensei?'' Kataoka asked as she and the other students placed the desks back into position.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Dunno,'' Okano replied, ''he's been like that for awhile now.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''I'm ashamed to have been involved in such a serious development!'' Korosensei yelled. ''If anything, I'm more about comic relief!'</b>
</p><p>"You're seriously crying because of that?" Oota questioned.</p><p>"And what's this about <em>serious development</em>?" Mimura asked. "You spent the last ten minutes brooding!"</p><p>"Yeah, you sulk worse than a toddler," Jida said.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffed. "I just didn't like being confronted with such tragic things, that's all!"</p><p>Karma frowned faintly. (You mean the tragic situation or the memories?) He held his tongue, not wanting to spoil the lighthearted mood. (You may act like the comic relief, sir, but you've definitely got more than a few skeletons in your closet.)</p><p>
  <b>Hazama walked past, saying, ''So you do know! You sure got good and mad. 'Where did you get those-those tentacles?!''' She mocked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei shrieked, jumping out o0f his seat. ''Oh, please don't say that, Hazama! Just hearing the words again makes me want to run for the hills!''</b>
</p><p>"What? You made us compose a poem about the stupid things a few weeks ago!" Muramatsu argued.</p><p>"Oh, don't remind me." Ren buried his face in his hand. "I'm still trying to burn that poem from my memory!"</p><p>Koyama groaned. "Not this again!"</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Now, Sakakibara, with poetry one cant' always stick to the traditional route."</p><p>Re narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. "Oh, <em>really</em>?"</p><p>"No, please, don't set him off," Araki begged.</p><p>Asano sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Stay out of this, Araki," Ren rebuked before he glared at Koro-sensei. "You still have the gall to—"</p><p>"Play the episode!" Seo yelled at Ritsu.</p><p>
  <b>The students stood around Korosensei's desk as he started rubbing his head with his hands again. ''I'm the evasive airhead type! That's my selling point! Showing my serious side will just ruin my type!''</b>
</p><p>The students groaned.</p><p>Naoka sighed. "This guy is acting like he's the star of his own tv show." He shook his head. "What kind of person assigns themselves a character brief?"</p><p>Shindo raised a brow. "Ugh, a giant tentacle monster?"</p><p>Naoka frowned, rubbing his chin. "...Okay, good point."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Korosensei's Weak Point #19:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Embarrassed when recovering after a serious scene</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Yeah, but you don't always get embarrassed," Hara said.</p><p>Rinka nodded. "You weren't embarrassed after making Terasaka and his friends piss themselves."</p><p>Some of the students laughed.</p><p>"God damn it, Hayami!" Terasaka snapped, shaking his fist.</p><p>"Do you mind <em>not </em>reminding everyone?!" Yoshida yelled.</p><p>
  <b>''Kinda ticks me off, breaking down your character type,'' Sugino commented.</b>
</p><p>Naoka nodded. "See, even Sugino gets it!"</p><p>
  <b>''</b>
  <b>
    <em>So</em>
  </b>
  <b> embarrassing!''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Still, that was quite a surprise,'' Bitch-sensei came up behind Sugino. ''Who'd think that Itona boy had tentacles?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''C'mon, Korosensei, tell us, how are you linked to those two?''</b>
</p><p>"I thought the tentacles are obvious enough?" Kanada said, frowning.</p><p>Toka looked over. "Yeah, but remember future-us hasn't learned about the lab experiments yet or about Ms Yukimura."</p><p>Kanada's frown grew. "I guess that's a decent point..."</p><p>
  <b>''You've always dodged questions about your true form...''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''But seeing that really gets us thinking.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Yeah! We're your students, aren't we? Don't we have the right to know our teacher better?''</b>
</p><p>"I think we're starting to understand better why you're avoiding the questions," Isogai said, looking over at their teacher.</p><p>"...I guess we never really gave much thought on what it'd be like to be experimented on," Rio commented, shifting uncomfortably.</p><p>"Yeah, that would have sucked..." Ren shrugged.</p><p>Seo's brow furrowed, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, but there's still something that's bugging me..." He scrutinised Koro-sensei. "Why were you and that Itona guy both perverts?"</p><p>"Seo?" Asano looked confused rather than angry.</p><p>Seo's brow furrowed. "What? It's a valid question." He looked Koro-sensei up and down. "Like is that really a tentacle thing?"Is it biology related?"</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed and produced a frilly fan from his robes."Now, that's just crude!" His voice went a higher and adopted a southern accent. "These accusations are too much for my fair heart to handle!"</p><p>"What the...?" Seo backed off, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Araki scratched his head. "How many props does he have?"</p><p>
  <b>''Then I suppose I'll have to tell you the truth,'' Korosensei sighed. ''And the truth is... I'm an artificial lifeform!'' Korosensei shouted.</b>
</p><p>"..."</p><p>The students and teachers looked at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei hid his face with the fan. "What?!"</p><p>They started firing at him.</p><p>
  <b>The class was silent for a moment before a single voice said, ''well yeah.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''And?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Way to underract!'' The students all had blank faces, obviously having known this. ''Don't you find that a shocking confession?!''</b>
</p><p>"No!" Mimura yelled as he and his classmates gathered up the pellets off the ground.</p><p>"Oh, come now, I'm only having fun!" Koro-sensei reasoned.</p><p>"More like deflecting," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>
  <b>''Well, like, no natural-born octopus can move at Mach 20!'' Okajima reasoned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''And if you're not an alien, that's about the only explanation left,'' Hara continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''And if Itona said he was your younger brother,'' an image showed Itona and Korosensei up against police headshot lines, Itona holding number 1107 and Korosensei number 56, ''he must've been created after you were.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Too sharp for me! What formidable kids!'' Korosensei cried.</b>
</p><p>"Patronising ass," Terasaka grumbled.</p><p>"Oh, now you're just taking the piss," Rio said.</p><p>"Language!" Koro-sensei chimed.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked pleadingly up at his teacher. ''We want to know what happened after that, Korosensei. Why did you get so angry when you saw Itona's tentacles? Why were you created, and what were your thoughts in coming here?'' said reporter Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>"That's a lot of questions, Nagisa." Koro-sensei hummed.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Heh, sorry."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, it's fine! But don't expect me to answer so many at once."</p><p>"That'd be wishful thinking," Hazama muttered.</p><p>
  <b>''Unfortunately, it'd be pointless to tell you about that now. If I destroy the Earth, everything you want to know will be so much like dust in the wind. On the other hand, if you save Earth, you'll have plenty of opportunities to learn the truth. If you want to know more, you realize there's only one thing to do: Kill me.''</b>
</p><p>The students sighed.</p><p>"Are we really going to get all our questions answered?" Hatanaka sighed, looking over at Ritsu. "Because right now it seems like we just keep getting more and more questions."</p><p>The others in Class D nodded in agreement.</p><p>Ritsu looked over and hummed. "Don't worry, it may take some time but everything will be explained." She smiled. "Just try to pay attention, okay?"</p><p>Hatanaka sighed. "That's easy for her to say since she has all eth answers..."</p><p>Asami smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, we just need to be patient."</p><p>
  <b>''Assassin and target. Those are the ties that bind us together. If you're looking for answers in me, you can only ask them through assassination. If there are no questions, we're doe for the day. See you tomorrow.'' The teacher turned and prepared to leave, a final, ''Oh, so mortifying...'' leaving his lips before he fled from the room.</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed. "You're such a drama queen."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, fanning himself. "I'm comic relief, Karma!" he insisted. "I don't <em>create </em>drama."</p><p>"He is the drama," Kataoka replied dryly.</p><p>
  <b>(</b>
  <b>
    <em>We are killers. We search for answers with knife and gun.</em>
  </b>
  <b>) Korosensei walked down the hall, still crying about the many serious moments he'd had that day.</b>
  <b>
    <em> (Our target is our teacher. His own life is our question.)</em>
  </b>
  <b> ''Oh I wish I could just disappear!'' Korosensei whined, hands on his head.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students groaned.</p><p>"Pull yourself together, sir." Rinka sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>Kansaku rubbed his eyes. "This guy is way too draining, I'm tired just watching him."</p><p>Etsuki smiled faintly. "It is somewhat charming after a while, and he means well."</p><p>
  <b>Outside, Karasuma-sensei was on his phone, presumably reporting in with the government. ''Yes, the students are unhurt. Make preparations for repairs.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Mr Karasuma!'' The students called, standing before the teacher.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma-sensei turned off his phone and faced his small audience. ''What brings you here-and so many of you?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai nervously spoke up for the group, ''um... can you teach us more assassination skills?''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma-sensei made a noise of shock. ''More than you already know?''</b>
</p><p>"Don't you already know enough?" Yanagi frowned.</p><p>"No way, there's still plenty we have to learn!" Okano said confidentially.</p><p>
  <b>''We always figured somebody would wind up killing Korosensei,'' Yada enthused, ''like it didn't have to do with us.''</b>
</p><p>"What!" Koro-sensei looked scandalised. "After everything I've been teaching you?!"</p><p>A few of his students smiled.</p><p>"Hey, we're teenagers, we can be stubborn sometimes," Sugino admitted. "Sometimes it seems easier to not deal with the problem head-on."</p><p>"But who says we can't win this?" Okajima sat up a little straighter. "We've been making good progress so far and if we can finish it in the original timeline, then we can do it again!"</p><p>Sugino high-fived him. "Nicely said."</p><p>"Ugh, now you're being annoyingly optimistic." Seo scowled, slouching. "Next you'll have us holding hands and singing some cheesy friendship song."</p><p>Karma whistled, messing around with his anti-sensei knife. "Or watching transformers?"</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth, closing his eyes to stay calm. (You're such an ass!)</p><p>
  <b>Maehara picked up where she left off. ''Yeah, and when we saw Itona, we realised... we don't want it to be just anyone. We want to kill him ourselves.'' An image showed a snipers' peep-hole thing trained on Korosensei with the students standing around him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura began next, ''If they bring in another tough assassin, we'll lose track of what all our hard work has been for.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''So in the time we have left,'' Kataoka said, ''we want to kill our teacher the best we can.''</b>
</p><p>"Aw, that's kind of sweet in a disturbing kind of way," Otani commented, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai finished, ''we want to kill him and find the answers for ourselves.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma-sensei smirked. (</b>
  <b>
    <em>What a change in attitude. Excellent.</em>
  </b>
  <b>)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Alright. Interested students can stay after class for extra training. Extra, </b>
  <b>
    <em>tougher</em>
  </b>
  <b> training.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''Yes, sir,'' the students chorused.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma nodded in approval. "It is nice to see a stronger resolve.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma-sensei had an evil look on his face. ''Let's start with some climbing on our new rope.''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>''That's rough!''</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Okajima deflated.</p><p>Karasuma smirked. "You said you wanted tough."</p><p>"Yeah, but the fun kind!"</p><p>He received a few looks.</p><p>"What's your idea of the fun kind?" Oota asked amusingly.</p><p>Okajima blushed. "Uh..."</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei watched from his position in a tree, drinking soda and reading a book.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(</b>
  <b>
    <em>Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High is the assassination classroom. The rain'll let up; another day, another class bell rings.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The students burst into chatter.</p><p>"Hey..." Hinano looked at her classmates hesitantly. "Um, do you guys think...?"</p><p>"Think what?" Okano and the others looked her way.</p><p>Hinano sighed, resting her jaw in her hands. "Do you think Ms Yukimura was a good person?"</p><p>"Oh..." Okano paused, looking at the others. "Well, not everything is black and white; just look at Bitch-sensei."</p><p>"Yeah, and the whole killing Koro-sensei is kind of morally grey too," Nagisa said, frowning.</p><p>Kanzaki's brow furrowed. "I think...I think Ms Yukimura was still a good person, she just might have gotten wrapped up in something wrong unknowingly..."</p><p>"Yeah, but human experiments..." Kimura frowned. "How do you accidentally get wrapped up in that?"</p><p>The others looked unsure.</p><p>Kayano watched them silently before she averted her gaze. (None of you has any right to judge...) She swallowed a lump in her throat. (Not if you accept that monster as your teacher...)</p><p>"And another one done." Seo stretched, holding back a yawn. "How many more of these until we can sleep?"</p><p>"We call it a night after episode 17," Kataoka answered, feeling tired herself. "It does feel late." She looked up at the frozen blue sky through the whole of the roof. "Even if it doesn't look it."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, on the bright side, after this is over, you children, will have the stamina to have a movie Marathon!" He giggled in excitement. "I already have plenty of different action flicks lined up!" He patted Rio on the head. "It may not be Hawaii but it's a start."</p><p>Seo raised an eyebrow. "And who's to say you'll make it out of this time bubble intact?"</p><p>"Oh?" Koro-sensei sniggered. "How terrifying!" He grinned wider. "Well, if you children really put your minds to it you might land a scratch."</p><p>A vein pulsed on Seo's forehead. "Don't patronise me!"</p><p>"Ignore him," Asano commented. "It's best to retaliate with your actions."</p><p>Karma smiled sharply. "Oh? You actually have an assassination plot lined up, Asano-chan?"</p><p>Asano tried not to rise to eth bait. "Well, it's not like any of you are making progress."</p><p>"Mainly, because you guys are getting in our way," Karma remarked.</p><p>"Now, boys!" Koro-sensei got in-between them, resting a tentacle on their shoulders; they both scowled. "I think it's about time you both shook hands and made up."</p><p>"Uh, that would imply we were ever on good terms, to begin with," Karma commented. "And besides, Asano attacked first."</p><p>"Don't be a child." Asano narrowed his eyes coldly. "You knew exactly what you were doing."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, because you're so innocent, right?" Karma bit back.</p><p>"Let's just decide to disagree!" Koro-sensei said quickly. "Now, I want you both to be mature about this and apologise."</p><p>Asano glared at the octopus-shaped man. "Hm..." He glanced over his shoulder and saw the others staring. He sighed and forced a polite smile. "Fine. I apologise for lashing out. I was in the wrong." He held out his hand.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Apology accepted."</p><p>Asano's jaw clenched.</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei hissed, looking upset. "Please, make peace."</p><p>Karma scowled, glowering at his teacher before he locked eyes on Asano. (Smug bastard knows I'll look like the bad person if I don't accept his fake-ass apology.) He swallowed a bad taste in his mouth. (And Koro-sensei won't stop nagging...maybe I gotta pick my battles...) Karma's scowl faded as he plastered on a bright smile.</p><p>"Well, gee, I guess I am being mighty unreasonable!" Karma said brightly, shaking his hand. "Sorry for making that joke about your dad putting a collar on you, that was pretty bad on my part."</p><p>Koro-sensei stiffened. "Ugh?"</p><p>Asano laughed coldly, trying to crush the other boy's hand. "Oh, no problem! I was out of line saying your parents abandoned you, <em>really,</em> I should know better."</p><p>"Oh, hahahaha, <em>yeah</em>!" Karma's smile was sharp enough to cut. "And my bad for saying that stuff about your mom because we all know—"</p><p>"OKAY!" Koro-sensei quickly pushed them apart. "I think that's enough apologising for one day!"</p><p>Asano and Kara still glared at each other when they turned back to their respective friends.</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply, watching from the sidelines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And on that note, I'll upload the rest of the up to date chapter tomorrow...or technically just in the mornings since it's past midnight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Season 1 Episode 12: Ball Game Tournament Time or How about an Apology?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 12: Ball Game Tournament Time or How about an Apology?</p><p>***</p><p>Nagisa hesitated as he looked at Karma and then at the Big Five. "Hm..." He walked over to them, smiling politely. "Um, hey."</p><p>Karma looked over along with the others.</p><p>"Oh, hey, what's up, Nagisa?" Rio asked.</p><p>Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...I was thinking since you guys have had plenty of time to review the data, maybe the rest of us could have a look?"</p><p>Asano hummed discouragingly. "We weren't planning on that until after tomorrow."</p><p>"Um, excuse me, <em>we</em> never agreed on that," Kataoka frowned.</p><p>"But we're still making progress," Araki argued. "If we have too many people around then we won't be able to analyse it properly."</p><p>"We could copy it down?" Rio proposed.</p><p>"That would take a while, though," Isogai replied. "Especially if we're doing it by hand. "</p><p>"We could help write it out," Toka said, wandering over along with a few others from E Class. "We could even take turns."</p><p>"<em>Actually!</em>" Tsuda and a large number of A-Class approached them. "It's better if Class A do it, you guys will be too slow."</p><p>"Seriously?" Hiroto frowned. "We're not stupid."</p><p>"Yeah, and we're just trying to help," Hinano said defensively.</p><p>Juba rolled his eyes. "No, you don't understand, our class can actually write faster."</p><p>Kanada sighed. "We've been watching your writing speed, and it's average at best." She pointed at Koro-sensei who was eating a fork. "Your teacher slows everything down for you and gives you plenty of time to write it down."</p><p>"A-Class doesn't have that luxury," Seo said dismissively. "If you can't keep up you get left behind, which means..."</p><p>"<em>We</em> write fast." Miura twirled her pencil around as she smiled slyly.</p><p>Nagisa and the others all looked at one another unsurely.</p><p>"Well, I guess it is more practical..." Nagisa trailed off.</p><p>"Plus it would make it easier for everyone else to read it," Fuwa commented.</p><p>"But, E-Class called dibs on seeing the information next!" Terasaka called out, scowling. "So get to the back of the line."</p><p>Okano and a majority of the others rolled their eyes. "Muscle down, Terasaka. There's no line."</p><p>"Yeah, who died and made you king?" Kimura murmured.</p><p>Terasaka's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "What was that?!"</p><p>"So what? Are we just gonna wait for A-Class to copy it all to paper?" Rio asked, frowning.</p><p>"I guess that means we can go back to our own classes then," Okuda commented.</p><p>Isogai's brow furrowed, apprehensive. "We were making some good progress as a group, though..."</p><p>"<em>We</em> were doing most of the grunt work," Seo remarked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Isogai smiled slightly. "True, but it was kinda fun coming up with different theories together."</p><p>Asano resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't think fun's the right word for it," he replied cordially.</p><p>"It was interesting, to say the least," Takebayashi commented, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>"Now hang on a minute!" Koro-sensei appeared behind them.</p><p>"Ah!" A few of the students from Class A jumped back.</p><p>"Stop doing that!" Koyama snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Now, who's to say you all can't still work together while Class A copies the information down?" He tapped and Asano on the head, irritating him. "Is Class A and E are sat together then it'll be easier for you all to have an open discussion about what you know, and it will allow your respective classmates to have their input without talking across the room."</p><p>Class A and Class E looked at each other uncertainly.</p><p>"Well..." Sugino frowned. "I guess that makes sense."</p><p>"Plus you guys could do with some fresh input," Hiroto said brightly.</p><p>"More like fresh distractions," Seo muttered.</p><p>"But wait, Koro-sensei would be faster at copying the data down," Nagisa pointed out. "He could just do it instead."</p><p>"That is true..." Kayano commented.</p><p>"Ah, yes it is, but unfortunately I must decline," Koro-sensei drawled, letting out a giggle.</p><p>"What do you mean decline?" Sugino exclaimed. "Are you refusing to help?"</p><p>"But of course!" Koro-sensei chimed. "After all this is enemy intel, and I am the enemy."</p><p>Asano's eye twitched. "Are you really that petty?"</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed. "Actually it's because I see it more to E-Class advantage working together with A-Class."</p><p>"...Are you beings serious right now?" Mimura replied dryly.</p><p>"Only as serious as my character trope will allow!" Koro-sensei announced.</p><p>"Again with the character trope?!" Mimura snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei ignored him and pointed at Class E and A. "Your two classes will need to learn to work together if you're ever going to save the world."</p><p>"I thought you wanted us to take Class A down?" Toka said, frowning.</p><p>"Pfft, good luck with that," Koyama whispered.</p><p>"A healthy rivalry is important!" Koro-sensei told them. "But that doesn't mean we all can't get along, and I think you all have a lot more in common then you realize."</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa's eyes widened along with the others. (What exactly do we have in common with Class A? We're like polar opposites...)</p><p>"But...but, how do we know you guys won't attack us!" Tsuda blurted out and then blushed. "Um..."</p><p>"We're not going to attack you." Kanzaki's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Uh, tell that to Ms Trigger happy over here!" Tsuchiya pointed at Rinka.</p><p>Rinka raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.</p><p>"Hey, we only threatened you guys when you insulted us," Rio reasoned. "I mean I consider that fair's fair."</p><p>"And, no offence, but you guys kind of threaten to hurt us every time we meet face to face," Hiroto commented, shrugging.</p><p>"No, we don't," Kondo said, but then faltered when he looked at the others. "Well...not all of us."</p><p>"And what about Akabane, huh?" Juba said, jerking back when Karma looked at him. "He's a loose cannon."</p><p>"Yeah, you saw how he attacked Asano like that!" Kanada argued.</p><p>"Asano wasn't being innocent either, in all fairness," Kataoka said, sighing. "But, at the same time, Karma was still in the wrong."</p><p>Karma shifted uncomfortably when they all looked at him. "I apologised didn't I?"</p><p>"Yeah, <em>this</em> time," Tsuchiya said.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. (I'm not some rabid dog, assholes.)</p><p>"To be fair, Asano lost his temper too," Nagisa argued.</p><p>(Stop defending me.) Karma grimaced. "Well, we already established I'm a delinquent so you guys can think whatever the hell you want, I couldn't give a rat's ass, to be honest."</p><p>"Karma..." Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on his shoulder.</p><p>Karma scowled and brushed it off when he walked over to Asano, making A-Class cluster around their leader protectively. Karma raised an eyebrow and was slightly impressed by the amount of loyalty Asano had managed to instil in the class, it was a bit too fascist for his personal taste, but you couldn't deny its effectiveness.</p><p>"Huh..." Karma smirked and looked back at Asano. "Listen, I'll cut back on the Transformer jokes..." That made Asano's eyes glint dangerously. "...And try to play nice, if you do too, and also keep your lackeys from insulting our class. Deal?"</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes briefly and then hid his anger with a smile. "That's perfectly reasonable. I and the rest of Class A agree to the terms."</p><p>"Wow, funny, I didn't even hear them speak," Hiroto whispered to Isogai.</p><p>Isogai nudged him, fighting to keep a smile off his face.</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Ren nodded, exchanging a look with his classmates.</p><p>Seo scowled, crossing his arms. "Fine..."</p><p>The rest of Class A nodded warily.</p><p>"Excellent!" Koro-sensei chimed. "Now let's get to work!"</p><p>"Where are we going to sit?" Miura asked unsurely, looking towards Asano.</p><p>Fuwa's eyes lit up. "We could sit in-between Class C and B!"</p><p>Everyone looked at her questionably.</p><p>Fuwa laughed nervously. "Um...you know so that we're in really good hearing range of the other classes so they can hear too!" she said quickly, blushing. "And, you know, so we can see the screen better!"</p><p>"Uh..." Rio raised an eyebrow. "Okay."</p><p>Asano shrugged. "It sounds reasonable."</p><p>Kataoka looked over at Class C and B's representatives. "Are you guys okay with shuffling around a little?"</p><p>Class C's representatives, Watanabe and Kudo nodded in agreement.</p><p>Kojima and Imai from Class B nodded as well.</p><p>"We'll clear a gap for you," Imai said, standing up. The students all stood up and started to move to make the gap.</p><p>Fuwa rushed ahead of the others, making a few members of her class smile in amusement.</p><p>"Araki, gather a group to collect enough paper to write everything down. Asano instructed.</p><p>"Right away, Asano," Araki replied, turning to a few students from Class A. "You heard him!"</p><p>Asano looked around. "And who has a stapler?"</p><p>Eight hands from A-Class shot up in the air, showing off their compact pencil cases.</p><p>"I do!"</p><p>"Right here!"</p><p>"I have three!"</p><p>"Which colour?"</p><p>Class E watched from the sidelines.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "So...how are we similar to these guys again?"</p><p>Ritsu watched silently from the sidelines, coming to stand next to Koro-sensei and the other teachers. "This is a good tactic, sir."</p><p>"Or a god awful one," Bitch-sensei commented. "Karma and Asano nearly ripped each other's throats out."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, nodding. "I know. The rivalry between those two is a dangerous one, but I believe it also could be a great one as well." His grin widened. "It's the type of motivation Karma needs if he's ever going to learn why it's important to study and put your all into an exam."</p><p>Ritsu smiled fondly. "You'd be right about that..." She looked over at Kayano and tensed when she saw she wasn't looking. "Oh, by the way." She reached into her pocket. "You asked if I had any more snacks..." She held out a large Marshmallow bar.</p><p>Koro-sensei gushed. "Ooh! Yes, thank you very much!"</p><p>"Just make sure to savour the taste." She gave him a smile which made him pause.</p><p>Koro-sensei reached out and took the bar. "I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>Bitch-sensei and Karasuma cast them a side-long glance.</p><p>"Think its poison?" she said.</p><p>"It'd be too easy," Karasuma replied.</p><p>Koro-sensei unwrapped the metal foil around the bar and paused when he looked inside.</p><p>"What is it?" Bitch-sense narrowed her eyes.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, slipping the bar in his pocket. "Oh, nothing."</p><p>"Okay, is everyone ready!?" Ritsu smiled brightly as she stood up on the stage.</p><p>"Should be." Ren looked over his shoulder.</p><p>The three A-Class students behind him, Miura, Hashizume, and Juba were transfixed on copying down all the information from the computer on the piles of paper they were given, while Kanada and Tsuda efficiently numbered and stapled the notes together when they were tossed their way.</p><p>"You three got everything you need?" Araki asked.</p><p>"Yes!" The three replied in unison, not looking up.</p><p>"Then we're good to go," Ren said.</p><p>Ritsu pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>The screen blinked before displaying three E class students walking down the main campus. Sugino stretched and let out a content sigh and said, "The rainy season's finally over!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's starting to get hot." Nagisa added smiling.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa, time's moving pretty fast," Fuwa said, grinning when Oota managed to shuffle to the border of Class E and C.</p><p>"Well, it was six episodes since we were last at midterms," Oota replied.</p><p>Yanagi and Fumio looked over in alarm from two rows up.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Fumio hissed.</p><p>
  <b>"The season for outdoor activities!" Sugino announced merrily. "How about we go have fun somewhere outside?" He suggested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure, what do you want to do?" The blue-haired boy tilted his head slightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How about... fishing?" Karma finally spoke up.</b>
</p><p>"Fishing?" Araki frowned. "You fish?"</p><p>Karma smirked. "Well, not in the traditional sense..."</p><p>
  <b>"Sounds good. What's there to catch right now?" Nagisa looked on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The redhead's face darkened, a devilish smile made its way. Suddenly, they found themselves in Karma's imagination. His devil tail and horns adding to the effect.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Top fishing spots for in-season delinquents are in front of convenience stores, gaming arcades and dinner late at night.'</b>
</p><p>"..."</p><p>The students and teachers gaped at Karma who whistled innocently.</p><p>"...Is this kid serious?" Coach Terai looked over at Kensaku.</p><p>Kensaku felt a swell of amusement. "He pulled the same stunt last year."</p><p>
  <b>Three high-schoolers with nasty looks smirked through the screen with glinting eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Summer is the season for fresh delinquents," Karma said grinning. "Let's use Nagisa-kun as bait to catch the ones that try to shake him down and fleece them instead!"</b>
</p><p>"No!" Nagisa said, making Karma laugh. "We're not doing that type of fishing!"</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Karma chuckled. "It's not like you'd get hurt or anything."</p><p>"No!" Sugino and Nagisa said in unison.</p><p>Karma pouted. "Aw, you guys are no fun."</p><p>
  <b>In Karma's imagination, Nagisa was tied to a rope and dropped in front of those three nasty looking lads while the small boy blanched. Sugino hoisted Nagisa up from the roof of the convenience store they were on. The three delinquents fell for the bait one by one. Sugino and Karma shouted, "big haul! Big haul!"</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"This is actually kind of tempting," Rio said, tapping her chin.</p><p>"Ah ha! See guys, she's up for it!" Karma said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply. "We're not doing it, Karma."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sweat-dropped. "I never knew delinquents were seasonal." He said dryly.</b>
</p><p>"Most people don't," Karma said. "But during the hot season, the dark alleyways get a little overcrowded."</p><p>
  <b>The boys continued walking. "What should we do?" Sugino mused as he leaned backwards, supporting his head by his hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What do you think, Nagisa-kun?" Karma perked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's see... Ooh! The beach..." He trailed off.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, I love the beach!" Hinano clapped her hands. "We should plan a group trip their during the summer."</p><p>"Hey, I'm down with that," Hiroto replied.</p><p>Okajima fist pumped. "Hot babes in bikinis? Yes!"</p><p>Okano and Hara groaned.</p><p>"Let's just pretend we didn't hear that," Hara commented.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino stopped, looking sideways, slight envy in his eyes. His two companions noticed and looked back. The End class boys had come about the baseball field. The darker haired boy turned a little and faced the fence.</b>
</p><p>"Oh..." Sugino tensed.</p><p>Shindo and the other members of the baseball team looked over at Sugino.</p><p>
  <b>One of the players threw the baseball which landed in the pitcher's glove.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nice throw, captain!" Someone cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The baseball team captain, Kazuta Shindo respired, catching the ball with one hand and wiping the sweat off his forehead from his sleeve.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Sugino! It's you!" Shindo said.</b>
</p><p>Sugino felt slightly relieved. (At least he's not being hostile.)</p><p>
  <b>The said boy looked surprised at the sudden calling. Every head turned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Long time no see." He said not really enthusiastic.</b>
</p><p>Machida frowned, and felt a twist in his stomach. (This isn't going to end well...)</p><p>
  <b>"Sugino!" Other team members started gathering.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled encouragingly. "They seem happy to see you."</p><p>Sugino shrugged awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess..."</p><p>
  <b>Sugino felt slightly unnerved but he quickly masked his discomfort with a smile and said, "hi!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What gives? You should come say hello once in a while," Machida said.</b>
</p><p>"Why don't you guys try saying hello?" Okano challenged.</p><p>"Well..." A few of the baseball players exchanged awkward looks.</p><p>"It's not like we're on the same campuses," Shindo argued.</p><p>"Yeah! We don't see each other that often so..." one of the team members, Nori, said sheepishly.</p><p>Sugino sighed and then forced a smile. "Listen, it's okay, guys I understand."</p><p>The others shifted uneasily.</p><p>Machida opened his mouth, but then closed it, looking away.</p><p>
  <b>"Nah it'd be awkward." The baseball geek let out a light chuckle. Nagisa and Karma only smiled.</b>
</p><p>"See, it's fine," Sugino said, shrugging.</p><p>That just seemed to make a few of his former teammates feel even guiltier.</p><p>
  <b>"Say, you're pitching in the next week's ball tournament, right?" A club member asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh! I guess it hasn't been decided yet, but I think I'd like it." Sugino answered folding his arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We'll be looking forward to it!" Machida's fist bumped with Sugino and his spirit seemed to be lifted.</b>
</p><p>Sugino smiled. "Thanks, Machida."</p><p>Machida's stomach twisted. "I-I do mean it too!" he said quickly, feeling fidgety. "After seeing your throw in episode two, you've really improved a lot!"</p><p>"Yeah," Nori agreed, nodding. "Or you know, you should pop by more and show us the throw!"</p><p>Sugino's eyes brightened. "Well, yeah, sure..." He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. "I can make the time if you guys would."</p><p>Shindo's brow furrowed, crossing his arms. (Don't go acting like he can get back on the team...that's just wishful thinking.)</p><p>Seo bit down hard on his tongue to hold back his comment. (Play nice, play nice) he repeated like a mantra.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Tsuchiya asked sweetly, coiled her arm in his.</p><p>He sighed dismissively. "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>
  <b>"Sure thing!" He exclaimed gladly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But man, I envy you, Sugino."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're E class so you get to goof off every day," Kondo added.</b>
</p><p>Sugino's shoulders lowered.(It's okay, they don't know the truth...they wouldn't say that if they knew...)</p><p>
  <b>Cerulean eyes widened and Sugino's smile vanished. He looked down as they continued. "We've got schoolwork and club so we're running on fumes."</b>
</p><p>(I know how that feels more than anyone) Sugino dug his nails into his leg.</p><p>Machida fidgeted restlessly, feeling more awkward the longer he and his teammates were on screen. (I gotta apologise somehow... or maybe it's too late for that or...shit...how bad is this going to get?)</p><p>
  <b>"Knock it off. That's not nice." Shindo said. Everyone looked his way. "Juggling both schoolwork and extra-curricular at a prep school isn't something you have to do unless you're the chosen." He added proudly.</b>
</p><p>Karma barked out a laugh which he tried to smother with his hand.</p><p>"...Not this again..." Okano murmured, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, that's incredible." Karma stepped forward. "You make it sound like you're one of the chosen."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino looked at both his sides, where Karma and Nagisa stood to back him up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's right. I am." Shindo spoke confidently.</b>
</p><p>Karma burst out laughing fully this time. "Dude, you're a baseball player, not Gandhi!"</p><p>That got more people laughing.</p><p>Shindo's cheeks went bright red. "It's a talent, you ass!"</p><p>"Yeah, Shindo is one of the best!" Nori defended.</p><p>"Yeah, and that's great, but why are you acting like that makes you the king of the hill?" Rio exclaimed. "You build that pedestal too high and you're going to fall."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "And build it too low and you'll never rise high enough."</p><p>Rio shrugged. "That's why it's all about balance."</p><p>Shindo gritted his teeth, feeling a knot twist in his stomach.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Sugino's faces turned grim as they glared at him. The captain's expression only darkened and he carried on. "Don't like it? Then I'll show you at the Ball Game Tournament. There are those who are chosen to stand at the top and those who aren't." The Team's smiles became sinister as they looked down on the E class. "You'll see the huge gap that's already opened between us at our age."</b>
</p><p>(Uh oh...) Machida didn't feel the excitement he felt on screen.</p><p>"So much for a friendly reunion," Sugino commented, frowning.</p><p>Hashimoto winced. (It's nothing personal...)</p><p>"But at least you'll get to show your old team what you're made of!" Hiroto clapped him on the back.</p><p>Sugino still looked unsure. "I know but...it isn't going to be easy."</p><p>"Pfft, when is it ever easy?" Kimura scoffed.</p><p>"Win or lose, we have to try," Nagisa said.</p><p>"Emphasis on the <em>lose</em>..." Takada's whisper carried across the hall.</p><p>Class E looked towards their direction.</p><p>"If we can handle Assassination we can handle a baseball game, just you watch!" Okano yelled, raising her fist. "Right, Sugino!?"</p><p>Sugino hesitated, noticing Shindo's glare. "Um....yeah, sure."</p><p>A new opening began to play.</p><p>
  <b>Teacher – Target on!</b>
</p><p>Ritsu skipped it.</p><p>
  <b>The episode played with Koro-sensei looking into a paper while humming to himself.</b>
</p><p>"HEY! Wait for a second!" Fuwa interrupted. "Was that a new opening?!"</p><p>"Oh, yes..." Ritsu looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you wouldn't want to—"</p><p>"No, no, we agreed to listen to every new opening," Okajima said, smiling. "We're not going to be robbed of this."</p><p>"Besides, you said you worked hard on these," Kanzaki smiled encouragingly.</p><p>"Right, Mr Karasuma?" Hinano said sweetly.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, scowling faintly. "...Just play it once."</p><p>Ritsu smiled, looking away. "Well...if you insist!"</p><p>She pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Teacher – Target on!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The higher the potential, it only gets more tiresome</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Drop-out mentality surpasses non-daily life</b>
</p><p>"Hey, wait a minute..." Hiroto frowned. "Is it me or do those voices sound familiar?"</p><p>
  <b>We assumed sleepy faces and just beneath them</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We grasped a knife (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
</p><p>"...Actually, yeah, they do," Nagisa said, listening carefully.</p><p>
  <b>Leave it be, and another person will take care of it</b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's somebody else's problem, we thought...</b>
</p><p>"This opening is a lot more flashy," Hinano commented.</p><p>Toka frowned. "Yeah, but why do the singers sound like Kayano?"</p><p>"What?!" Kayano cheeks went pink. "No, it doesn't!"</p><p>
  <b>But still...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please teach us, as incomplete as we are!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Can we ever fell the indestructible target that is you?</b>
</p><p>"No, listen it does!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, I recognise it too!" Asami's eyes widened.</p><p>
  <b>As long as we all try (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>The possibility is always there (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
</p><p>"Karma, is that you?!" Rio grinned.</p><p>"No!" Karma went bright red.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, it is!" Hara teased.</p><p>A lot of students started to chuckle.</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please look at us, though we are hesitant</b>
  <br/>
  <b>For your sake, we're studying a lot harder than for anyone else!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's only bloodlust (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>That can be a message for you (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
</p><p>"It's Hiroto and Isogai as well!" Okano burst out laughing. "I didn't know you guys could sing."</p><p>Isogai hid his face in his hands. "I never sing..."</p><p>"But that's your voices!" Okajima said grinning. "I can even hear Nagisa!"</p><p>"Yeah, but he sounds like a girl," Yoshida commented.</p><p>Nagisa groaned and tried to hide his face with hi notepad. (WHY?)</p><p>
  <b>We'll win (and fulfil) with our strength (this desire) this revolution!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!</b>
</p><p>"Ritsu, why did you use our voices?" Karma snapped, glaring at her<b>.</b></p><p>Ritsu smiled in amusement. "Well...it's not really you singing, I just took a sample of your voices and then generated a few musical numbers from them," She answered, shrugging. "Out of everyone in the class you five had the best singing voices."</p><p>"You guys do sound good," Hara complimented.</p><p>"Why do I sound like a girl?" Nagisa grumbled.</p><p>
  <b>Oh - yeah -</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Teacher - target on!</b>
</p><p>Hiroto sighed. "Okay, yeah, I guess we do sound pretty awesome..." He fought to keep a smile off his face. "But a little warning next time."</p><p>"I think she did the same thing in the last opening," Rinka said.</p><p>Chiba nodded. "Yeah, but it was sped up so fast you guys must not have noticed..."</p><p>"Hey, Karma, sing us a tune," Rio teased.</p><p>Karma threw a paper ball at her but she blocked it with her knife and laughed. He sighed, lying face down on the mat. "I'm never gonna live this down, am I?"</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Well, at least you don't sound like a girl."</p><p>
  <b>The life of a mere flower and the time limit</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Why is it the case that those settings have to be so short?</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Progressing to the V-sign from despair</b>
  <br/>
  <b>That's what we are praying for (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
</p><p>"I like the cinematography, it's faster paced," Mimura said.</p><p>"Yeah, but the previous opening's tune was more fun," Kataoka commented.</p><p>Okajima grinned. "I don't know, I think Isogai's singing is a bit flat here."</p><p>Isogai threw a ball of paper at him, making the class laugh.</p><p>"Stop wasting paper!" Araki scolded, but no sooner as he said it someone threw a paper ball at his face. "Who threw that?!"</p><p>Karma whistled innocently, making Sugino and Nagisa laugh.</p><p>
  <b>Unexpected from ourselves, let alone other people</b>
  <br/>
  <b>That feeling of recovering every day...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>... kind of?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please look at us, though we each are separate</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Your nourishing words are helping us grow more day by day</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Compared to yesterday (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We're a little scarier, right? (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
</p><p>"Why are we jumping up and down at one point?" Okano said, smiling. "I mean, it's a hilarious, but still."</p><p>Fuwa's eyes lit up dreamily. "I'm just happy I made it into a show themed opening!"</p><p>Oota raised an eyebrow. "Why was that your dream again?"</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "Because how many Otaku's can say they made it into a show themed opening!?"</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please teach us, as troublesome as we are!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Will we ever know and understand the reason you chose us?</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We won't ever give up (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And plan every single step of the way (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
</p><p>"This is so ridiculous it's actually hilarious," Ren said, smirking. "Akabane has a pretty good voice."</p><p>Asano arched an eyebrow. "What? Are you going to challenge him to karaoke?"</p><p>Ren pursed his lips in a semi-scowl. "...No."</p><p>"He's probably afraid he'd lose." Seo smirked.</p><p>Ren looked scandalised. "Are you all doubting my idol skills?!"</p><p>Asano shrugged, forcing himself to keep a straight face. "Well, I consider them mediocre at best."</p><p>"Boss!" Ren was horrified.</p><p>The others nearby laughed.</p><p>Araki patted Ren on the back. "I'm sure Asano was just joking, Ren."</p><p>
  <b>We'll win (and fulfil) with our strength (this desire) this revolution!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!</b>
</p><p>"Damn, this is catchy!" Muramatsu pumped his fist t the beat.</p><p>Yoshida laughed while Terasaka looked around self-consciously.</p><p>"Hey, stop that you idiot!" Terasaka tried to force his arm down.</p><p>"Hey!" Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Oh - yeah -</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Teacher - target on!</b>
</p><p>Hazama groaned. "Ugh, when will it end!?"</p><p>"Oh, come on, Hazama, it's fun!" Hinano smiled brightly.</p><p>Hazama rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't we get a blood-thirsty opening? We're assassins aren't we?"</p><p>Sugino rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but our teacher reads adult entertainment magazines and is like <em>that</em>." He pointed at Koro-sensei who was tapping his tentacles to the beat and humming along. "So..."</p><p>
  <b>This surely is impossible</b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's definitely an emergency</b>
  <br/>
  <b>But it's strange (stronger) isn't it? (than before)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>That feeling...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>... that we're alive!</b>
</p><p>"I feel like each song foreshadows what's to come," Asami said, frowning. "This one seems more focused and determined than the last one..."</p><p>"My question is why she made them in the first place," Hokoma said, looking over at Ritsu. "I know she had time to kill, but why use your own classmates' voices?"</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please teach us, as incomplete as we are!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Can we ever fell the indestructible target that is you?</b>
  <br/>
  <b>As long as we all try (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>The possibility is always there (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
</p><p>Rio clapped along. "Damn, I need to get this made into a CD."</p><p>"Please don't!" Nagisa begged.</p><p>"Aw come on it'd be fun," Toka said, smiling. "You guys shouldn't even be embarrassed, you sound so good! Especially you Kayano."</p><p>Kayano blushed, laughing quietly. "I just get stage fright is all..." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm pretty sure I'd forget the lyrics."</p><p>"Hey, I still think you guys should start a band," Mimura said, nudging Hiroto.</p><p>Hiroto tapped his chin, smirking. "That would attract the ladies..."</p><p>Isogai rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really see myself starting a music career any time soon."</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please look at us, though we are hesitant</b>
  <br/>
  <b>For your sake, we're studying a lot harder than for anyone else!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>It's only bloodlust (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>That can be a message for you (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
</p><p>Ren frowned. "Hey, Asano, did we just see a bit of your face?"</p><p>Asano frowned. "I believe so..."</p><p>"Wait..." Araki tensed. "Are we going to actually be in too?"</p><p>"Well, we are the top five..." Seo said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't want people spying on us!" Koyama hissed.</p><p>"Wow, having the whole school watching you on the big screen, <em>how awful</em>," Hara remarked dryly.</p><p>
  <b>There will be (no more) outside (reliance) from any of us</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We'll win (and fulfil) with our strength (this desire) this revolution!</b>
</p><p>"...You know, this is kind of sweet," Bitch-sensei said, frowning. "It's got some obsessive vibes about it, with the whole using past classmates voices and all, but it's still kind of sweet of her."</p><p>Karasuma looked towards Ritsu who was a few seats down. "...I don't know if sweets the right word."</p><p>"Huh?" Bitch-sensei looked at him questionably.</p><p>"It takes a special kind of...<em>focus</em> to do all of this," he said quietly.</p><p>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh - yeah -</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh - yeah -</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Teacher - target on!</b>
</p><p>"Finally!" Terasaka exclaimed.</p><p>"Aw, don't be a hater, Terasaka, that was fun!" Okano said, laughing.</p><p>Muramatsu rubbed his arm. "Yeah! It wasn't so bad."</p><p>Terasaka pinched the bridge of his nose. "Idiots..."</p><p>
  <b>"A class versus class ball game tournament, is it?" He said perked up. "Cultivating healthy minds and bodies using sports... most excellent!" He chirped before a dramatic display of paper and a question. "However, why is Class E not in the bracket?!"</b>
</p><p>"Take a guess," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>"I know you're banned from club activities but still..." Koro-sensei hummed thoughtfully. "I assumed there might be some leeway with the sports events..."</p><p>Karma let out a brittle laugh. "Oh, don't worry, we still get to take part in the end..."</p><p>The rest of E-Class sighed.</p><p>Machida grimaced, clutching his stomach.</p><p>"Um, are you okay?" his friend asked.</p><p>"...Yeah..." Machida mumbled, ducking his head.</p><p>
  <b>"E-Class doesn't get entered into the tournament," Mimura answered, head leaning on the back of one hand. "Due to the splendid reason that there'd be an odd number of teams." He continued sighing. "Instead." He carried on. "We have to play an exhibition game at the end."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Exhibition game?" Koro-sensei titled his head.</b>
</p><p>"Do you remember last year's E Class game?" Kataoka cringed.</p><p>E-Class and a few others from the Main Campus grimaced at the memory.</p><p>Okuda buried her face in her hands. "I couldn't stay and watch the whole thing..."</p><p>"It was that bad?" Bitch-sensei frowned.</p><p>"Yes!" The whole school replied.</p><p>
  <b>"Basically it's just a spectacle." He said dryly. "As the entire school look on, we get pit against the baseball club and the girls the girls' basketball club."</b>
</p><p>"Hey! We're not that large!" a girl from the basketball team blushed.</p><p>"Yeah, you're imaging us like freaking gorillas!"</p><p>"We're not on steroids!"</p><p>Ritsu laughed nervously. "Heh...I'm sorry..."</p><p>
  <b>"I see, so it's the same old same old," Koro-sensei said with a small sweat on his round head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yep." Kataoka chimed.</b>
</p><p>"This time will be different, though!" Hinano said encouragingly. "Right guys?"</p><p>The boys hesitated but then mustered up some excitement.</p><p>"Definitely!" Hiroto said, clapping Sugino on the back. "We got Sugino on our side!"</p><p>Sugino smiled sheepishly. "I'm not that good..."</p><p>"Don't say that," Kanzaki said, smiling in a way that made him blush. "We have to start believing in ourselves more!" Her smile grew. "Episode two showed you improving your throw a lot, so that's a sign this year's game will be different than all the others."</p><p>Sugino's smile grew confident. "Yeah, you're right!"</p><p>
  <b>The vice president, the class rep and their teacher as well the students turned their heads when they heard chairs being moved. Terasaka and his two friends had readied themselves to leave.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We aren't sticking around to be a laughingstock." The big boy said. "You guys handle it however you want, see ya." After saying his part dryly, the three walked away paying no heed to Isogai's calling out for them to wait.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, thanks for the encouragement, guys," Hara commented.</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "I'm just being practical."</p><p>"Oh, come on! Why can't you believe in us a little more?" Fuwa said, frowning. "You've seen how far we've developed! We need to stop seeing ourselves as the losers."</p><p>Terasaka gritted his teeth, avoiding their gazes. "You guys just don't get it."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "What don't we get, Terasaka?"</p><p>Terasaka stayed silent and ignored them.</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed deeper, looking away.</p><p>
  <b>"If its baseball, the go-to guy'd be Sugino." Maehara turned his head to the darker haired boy once the class got it together again. "Got any secrets we can use?" He asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino hung his head. "It's impossible." He said warily.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Hiroto groaned.</p><p>Sugino smiled apologetically. "Sorry..."</p><p>
  <b>"Our baseball club is pretty strong." He said. "Especially Shindo, our current club captain. His powerful fastball has even gotten the attention of the prestigious highschools. A star pupil and a star athlete it's like, unfair."</b>
</p><p>That got him a lot of looks from his old team.</p><p>Sugino's cheeks flushed. (I sound like a five-year-old...)</p><p>Shindo smirked when he looked over. (Don't sweat it, Sugino. It's expected that you'd be jealous.)</p><p>
  <b>The remaining class watched him with empathy. "But, you know... I want to win, Koro-sensei. Not just put up a fight. Win." He had a baseball in his hand as he tightened his grip on it whilst continuing.</b>
</p><p>"Now, that's more like it!" Hiroto fist pumped the air.</p><p>
  <b>"I don't want to lose at the baseball I love. After getting kicked out of the baseball club and coming to E class, my feelings have actually only grown." He paused for a moment, his expression hardening.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, this is a pretty good speech, Sugino," Karma said, smirking. "I feel motivated already."</p><p>Sugino rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the sarcasm."</p><p>"What? I'm being serious!" Karma pouted, pretending to be offended.</p><p>"It is hard to tell sometimes." Nagisa smiled crookedly.</p><p>
  <b>"I want to team up with these guys and win-" When he looked up to meet Koro-sensei's gaze, all the built-up tension evaporated because their teacher had changed into a player's outfit.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..." Asano blinked slowly, exchanging a confused look with Seo.</p><p>
  <b>"So excited! So excited!" He nodded his head with a grin. The class blinked, taken aback by their teacher's antics.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>Mimura smiled in amusement. "Way to go ruin a motivational moment, sir."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Just trying to motivate the team!" He rubbed his tentacles together. "You all are really starting to show more enthusiasm and I can't let that diminish."</p><p>A majority of Class A stared at the dressed up Koro-sensei on screen.</p><p>"...Is he <em>really</em> an adult?" Kanada whispered to Araki who was sat next to her. "Because I have my doubts..."</p><p>Araki sighed tiredly. "In all honesty, nothing in this world makes sense anymore."</p><p>
  <b>"R-Right. You want to play baseball too. I hear you loud and clear." Sugino stuttered out. Koro-sensei only confirmed with his signature laugh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've always wanted to be the fiery coach in a sports drama." He said his-currently white(for he was cosplaying a baseball) cheek- pink. "I won't smack you, kids, around or anything, so instead, I'll flip the dinner tables."</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Coach Terai's brow furrowed.</p><p>"W-why would you smack us around if you were out baseball coach?" Sugino looked disturbed.</p><p>"Yeah, what kind of sports dramas have <em>you </em>been watching?!" Machida exclaimed.</p><p>"Why would a coach flip a dinner table?" Kensaku gaped. "Like, who does that?"</p><p>"Yeah, is that like a thing in sports dramas or something?" Tsuchiya looked over at the boys.</p><p>There was a pause. "...Well, there was that one show..."</p><p>
  <b>The tentacle alien presented to them a table atop which was dinner cuisine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're way too prepared!"</b>
</p><p>"...Where do you get this stuff?" Kimura questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei whistled innocently.</p><p>
  <b>"Lately, you've grown more articulate about the direction you want to go in." Koro-sensei began. "'I want to kill' 'I want to win' Unwavering, no matter the adversity you face. To reward that spirit. Coach Koro will impart to you the training and strategy that will allow you to win!" He cheered, his gloved tentacles flailing.</b>
</p><p>"...I'm slightly worried," Etsuki frowned. "Just what kind of strategy are we talking about here?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled mischievously. "Oh, I have a few ideas!"</p><p>"...I feel that we should be worried," Machida commented, earning a few nods.</p><p>
  <b>The screen blinked to bring to light a different scene.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa-oh! Its high on!" The commentator, Araki, announced.</b>
</p><p>"You sound geared up," Ren teased, nudging Araki.</p><p>Araki smirked, shrugging. "What? I can't help it if I have a special talent for public speaking."</p><p>
  <b>One of the Ball Game tournament's match was in its final moments. The students outside the fields cheered as he continued. "Center fielder catches it with ease! Game over!" Several whistles blow. "The winner of the year 3 Baseball Tournament is A-class!"</b>
</p><p>"Whoop!"</p><p>The four baseball team players in Class A high-fived.</p><p>"Well, we would have Asano on our team," Kondo grinned. "So that's an assured win."</p><p>Asano smiled crookedly. "I'm sure the rest of you pulled your weight as well."</p><p>Nagisa looked over curiously. (Just how many talents does he have?)</p><p>
  <b>"Aw man we lost." The dis-spirited Tanaka huffed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's see the next match to put this behind us." His buddy said. As they looked on, Tanaka's face lit-up at the sight of E class. "Guys less talented than us suffer an even worse humiliation!" He said ominously.</b>
</p><p>E-Class looked over at the two boys in D Class.</p><p>"You think so, huh?" Rio challenged, twirling her knife.</p><p>Tanaka and Takada nearly choked, disappearing behind their chairs.</p><p>
  <b>"Lastly, we have an exhibition match between E class and the baseball club." Araki stated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two teams stood face-to-face ready for battle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Only the elite with both scholastic and athletic ability can stand above others as one of the chosen. That's what it means to excel at both pen and sword." Shindo's sinister expression was directed to the former club member, Sugino. "You excelled at neither. Someone who wasn't chosen." He said walking away to his team.</b>
</p><p>"I mean, as sinister as that is it was a pretty good speech." Fuwa shrugged, while she passed her phone to Oota so he could read Chapter 1 of One Piece.</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't think Baseball could be this dramatic," Oota replied, clicking his fingers. "It reminds me of that Diamond's Ace Manga."</p><p>"I know right!" Fuwa grinned, balling her hand into a fist. "It's gearing up for a real fight."</p><p>
  <b>Sugino stared at his back with a hardened gaze while the Shindo shouted,"Let's play a tight match!" To his team.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, it's on!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Sugino smirked, looking over at Shindo who smiled slyly.</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa hey, why are they so fired up?" Sugino heard one of his team members say as he joined them.</b>
</p><p>"We're a pretty determined team," Kondo said, smiling. "We need to have the right attitude with every match we face."</p><p>"Yeah, that's why we're winners, am I right boys?" Shindo grinned, flashing a sharp smile.</p><p>"You know it!" Nori laughed.</p><p>Coach Terai smiled with a glint of pride.</p><p>Sugino felt a flash of old memories of hanging out with his teammates and celebrating the games they'd won before things had started to get too much and his grades were still holding steady.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Nagisa asked gently.</p><p>Sugino smiled sadly. "Yeah...I'm fine."</p><p>
  <b>"Come to think of it, where's Coach Koro? I thought he was giving us directions." Sugaya mused out loud.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's over there." Nagisa pointed to the field. Every head turned. "Mr. Karasuma told him not to draw attention to himself, so he's using forced perspective to look like one of the balls," Nagisa explained. Visible to them soon was around, baseball that was far too big, was wearing a hat that read 'kill' and grinning. "He said he'll signal us with the colour of his face and stuff." The boy finished.</b>
</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>Karasuma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles together. "This should be good."</p><p>
  <b>"Like that's not going to give him away!"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you might need to work on your disguises a little more, sir," Sugaya said delicately.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's head ducked in and then came out as he called, "one!" His face turned the lightest shade of blue. "Two!" It was now purple. "Three!" The light orange shared Koro-sensei's devilish smirk.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, is no one else seeing this?" Hatanaka called out.</p><p>"I think they're too focussed on the game," Gima replied.</p><p>
  <b>"What'd he say?" Sugino blanched pointing his direction.</b>
</p><p>"I should have notes on this," Nagisa said, rubbing his chin.</p><p>
  <b>"Let me see..." Nagisa said turning, fishing in his pocket. In the background, Karma waved. "Hey there, teach!" He giggled. Nagisa pulled out a small notebook. "He said, 'win like you're going to kill them.'"</b>
</p><p>The baseball team tensed.</p><p>"Well, that's a slightly terrifying way to motivate your team," Machida commented.</p><p>
  <b>Meek voices passed the participants before Isogai said, "that's true. We're after a much bigger target. If we can't win against those chumps, we'll never be able to kill our teacher." He put his hand on Sugino's shoulder who nodded, his spirit lifted.</b>
</p><p>"That's the right attitude!" Koro-sensei cheered. "Try to think of each challenge like the exam battles, every one you overcome brings you closer to defeating the final boss."</p><p>"For a final boss, Koro-sensei doesn't give off the evil vibes," Oota commented, still reading the manga on the phone.</p><p>"Well, he doesn't have the personality of a traditional final boss...." Fuwa hummed, rubbing her chin.</p><p>
  <b>"Let's kill it!" He pushed his fist up front. "Yeah!" The others joined.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's smile grew. "Now, let's give them a taste of baseball from hell infused with murderous intent and tentacles!"</b>
</p><p>"...Um..." Coach Terai started to sweat. "Please don't hurt my players!"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled but it sounded oddly sinister. "Oh, don't you worry, it's all metaphorical of course!"</p><p>Machida frowned. "You say that, but I feel like it isn't at the same time..."</p><p>
  <b>"Now, top of the first-inning!" The commentator announced at last while they displayed the scoring board. "E class on the offence. Batter number one, third baseman, Kimura!"</b>
</p><p>Kimura felt butterflies in his stomach. "Oh, man..."</p><p>"Hey, it'll be fine," Sugaya reassured.</p><p>"I'm not the best batter, though..." Kimura muttered.</p><p>
  <b>The fielder caught the ball. "Strike!" The umpire shouted.</b>
</p><p>Shindo smiled proudly.</p><p>Kimura groaned, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, Kimura," Mimura said quickly. "The game's only just started.</p><p>
  <b>"But man, super junior-high pitch sure is fast," Tanaka said with a smirk with his arms folded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I hear he gets up to 140 kilos per hour." His snub-nosed friend recounted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"140?!"</b>
</p><p>Sugino sighed, starting to have his doubts. (He is an amazing player.)</p><p>
  <b>"That's right, up there with the pros."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Amazing! The pitcher Shindo isn't known for his powerful fastball for nothing! At least swing the bat if you don't want to look like a loser." The commentator commented.</b>
</p><p>Kimura tried to look as small as possible.</p><p>"Was that really necessary?" Kataoka frowned at Araki.</p><p>A bead of sweat ran down Araki's cheek. "Uh, this is future me, remember!"</p><p>
  <b>"Man, it totally feels like we're a visiting team," Kimura mumbled to himself, looking over the field to his Coach.</b>
</p><p>Sugaya sighed. "I'm pretty sure the visiting team wouldn't bet treated as bad..."</p><p>
  <b>"One!" Red face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"two!" Dark blue.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Three!" Pink blushing face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Alright, let's go!" Kimura nodded with a small smile.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?" Ren frowned in confusion. "What did he say?"</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly."I think I have an idea..."</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa-oh! The batter is plenty fired up!" The commentator noted.</b>
</p><p>"What did he say?" Shindo looked nervous.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>The Baseball club's advisor, Kiyoshi Terai let out a mocking grunt. "We'll get the first three batters out to end the part of first and in bottom, we'll score ten runs and get it called. You're a nobody."</b>
</p><p>"Wow...thanks," Kimura sighed.</p><p>Coach Terai tensed. "Uh..." He flinched when Karasuma and Bitch-sensei glared at him. "I'm sorry, kid!" he quickly apologised. "I-it wasn't anything personal."</p><p>"It kinda feels personal," Kimura muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"Now, here's Shindo, with his second pitch."The announcer stated. "And he throws."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the ball hits the bat the players are taken by surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa! A bunt hit!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura was already running.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kimura is the fastest runner in the E class."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap," Machida swore.</p><p>Kimura brightened up. "So that's why I was up first!" He may not have been the best batter, but he'd done enough runs up on the mountain to compensate.</p><p>"Okay...impressive," Seo admitted begrudgingly. "The octopus does have a strategy."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at Koro-sensei. (It seems he always does...) He tapped his chin. (He may play the fool but he's far from it...catching him off guard won't be easy...) Asano's brow furrowed. (But he still has his weaknesses.)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei passed his own commentary. "Catch them by surprise and he should easily make it to the first base." He said to himself. And sure enough. By the time they caught the ball, Kimura was already at the post.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's safe! This is unexpected! E Class, no outs, runner on first." Said the announcer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>E Class cheered while Shindo grit his teeth cursing to himself.</b>
</p><p>"Don't expect us to make this easy for you," Rio said, grinning.</p><p>The baseball team looked uneasy.</p><p>Shindo scowled, remembering episode 2. Even if this was the future if there was a possibility that Class E was better than...did he even have the right to claim to be a part of the elite? He clenched his hands into fists. His team were the best, they were strong, it was Class E that were meant to be weak but...</p><p>If the weak were able to beat the strong then were they ever really weak, to begin with?</p><p>
  <b>"Batter number two, Shiota."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sat up straighter, looking at his notes.</p><p>
  <b>"One!" Yellow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Two!" Green.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Three!" White.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The ball again hit the bat.</b>
</p><p>"Another bunt? Come on!" Kondo scowled, crossing his arms.</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa! A push bunt!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei helped himself with a drink."They may be a powerhouse but, they're still junior high kids. They can't handle bunts the way pros do."</b>
</p><p>Coach Terai groaned, burying his face in his palm.</p><p>Shindo's cheeks grew red with shame.</p><p>
  <b>"The third baseman moved up for it but it went by him and the ball goes bouncing. Shindo goes to cover him and picks up the ball but... Aw! He's got nowhere to throw! Unbelievable! No outs! Runners on first and second!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wh-What?" Shindo was baffled.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Shindo hit his fist against the mat, garnering a few concerned looks.</p><p>
  <b>"H-Hey, this game is starting to go in a weird direction." Tanaka's buddy mumbled.</b>
</p><p>Hinano squealed giddily. "Yes!"</p><p>The rest of E Class was starting to get excited as well.</p><p>"We're actually doing a good job!" Hiroto cheered, high-fiving Isogai.</p><p>"Full credit to Koro-sensei's strategy," Isogai praised.</p><p>Koro-sensei pretended to wipe away tears. "I knew binging those sports dramas would pay off one day."</p><p>"Why did you binge-watch all those sports dramas, sir?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"Oh, well, was staying in a government holding cell for a little while before they agreed to let me teach," Koro-sensei explained, making Karasuma scowl at the memory. "So I decided to binge watch a few genres to pass the time."</p><p>
  <b>"Impossible!" The advisor mumbled standing up. "Getting a fastball like Shindo's to go where you want is virtually impossible!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hah! How do you like that!" Maehara cheered. "'We've' been practising against 'that' thing." He looked over the field to Coach Koro who had a menacing aura.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, now that makes sense!" Machida said.</p><p>"Kind of an unfair advantage..." Fumio commented.</p><p>Yanagi shrugged. "Well, to be fair the whole game was kind of rigged for E-Class to lose so..."</p><p>
  <b>"Batter number three, shortstop, Isogai."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flashback:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's prepared to throw pitches. "Pitcher Koro throws 300 km/hr pitches!"</b>
</p><p>"Holy shit!" Kensaku swore, earning a reprimand from Etsuki.</p><p>
  <b>Then he's running around in the baseball player get up. "Infielder Koro lays down on impregnable defence with clones!"</b>
</p><p>"Ah!" Nori exclaimed. "He really does go crazy when he gets into an archetype character!"</p><p>"Welcome to our lives!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, no, please, you get it." As a student runs for the ball, Coach Koro appears, grinning. "Will you make it in time?" He asks smugly.</b>
</p><p>E-Class looked slightly scared at the prospect of training under Coach Koro.</p><p>"And I thought our teacher was ruthless..." Ren muttered to Koyama. "Can you imagine if Koro-sensei taught the way Hisayo-sensei teaches us?"</p><p>Koyama shivered. "I don't know if my brain could handle that..."</p><p>
  <b>"Catcher Koro destroys your focus by whispering trash-talk!" And now, their teacher is the catcher.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You were so into secretly playing air guitar behind the school, Mimura." He said auspiciously. The said boy blushed profusely.</b>
</p><p>"SIR!" Mimura was bright red, ducking his head.</p><p>Many of the students laughed.</p><p>"Sorry!" Koro-sensei said amusingly. "I get a little carried away when I act."</p><p>"Uh, a <em>little</em>?" Nagisa stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>
  <b>Tired, the boys lay flat on the ground. "I can't take anymore..." Someone whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Next up, we study our opponent." Coach Koro carried on. "I had Takebayashi spy on them for the last three days."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It was a pain." Takebayashi adjusted his glasses.</b>
</p><p>Most of the baseball team glared at Takebayashi.</p><p>Takebayashi pretended to look innocent.</p><p>"Well, that's morally dubious," Naoka commented.</p><p>"We're assassins," Karma smirked. "Morally dubious is kinda our thing."</p><p>
  <b>"Shindo's pitches top out at 40.5Km/Hr. The fastball and curveball are all he has." The boy said moving through the pictures and data on the tab. "Even during practice matches, ninety percent of his pitches were fastballs."</b>
</p><p>"That's some good data, collection," Rio praised. "Nice work, Takebayashi."</p><p>Yoshida leaned over and nudged him. "Yeah, for a bookworm, you sure are sneaky."</p><p>Takebayashi hid a smile. "I'm just good at observation."</p><p>
  <b>"With his powerful fastball, that's all he needs to win at a junior high level," Sugino said dryly.</b>
</p><p>Shindo frowned, feeling even more unsure than before. (I'm not just a one trick monkey...) He stared at his hand and clenched it tight. (I'm not holding myself back I'm just...) The fastballs kept him at the top, that's why he was the best but...what if they weren't enough to keep him at the top?</p><p>
  <b>"Yes!" Coach Koro said. "Put another way, we've got this in the bag, as long as we have that fastball down cold. So! For our practice from here on out, I'll throw some pitches Shindo throws exactly like Shindo does." The students looked up, amazed. "After seeing those pitches from me earlier, his pitches will look like they're not moving."</b>
</p><p>"That's...that's actually brilliant!" Coach Terai was impressed, clutching his head. "You...you really came up with all of this after watching sports dramas?!"</p><p>"Well, that and a few others things," Koro-sensei replied. "But a lot of it is just studying the opponents and turning their strengths against them."</p><p>
  <b>In the present, when Shindo threw the ball, Isogai was able to handle it easily, with a bunt.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa! Another bunt!" The commentator exclaimed. "Right along the left field foul line!"</b>
</p><p>"Nice one, Isogai!" Kimura said.</p><p>Shindo's stomach lurched, feeling like everyone's eyes were on him.</p><p>
  <b>"Therefore if it's just bunts, it's possible to become amply proficient at it." Coach Koro carried on in the present.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's a fair ball! It's come to a dead stop right on the line!" Three fielders stood there, shook.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Batter number three, Isogai, is safe! Th-The bases are loaded! No outs! Bases loaded!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shindo's jaw hung open.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"M-Maybe Shindo's not feeling well or something." The commentator stuttered.</b>
</p><p>"No, way!" Shindo blurted out, sweating. He quickly ducked his head. (I'm not a bad player, I'm not weak...I'm...I'm....)</p><p>Sugino looked over in concern.</p><p>Nagisa noticed. "Is he gonna be okay?"</p><p>Sugino grimaced. "I don't think he's handling this well...but, I don't know what to say..."</p><p>Nagisa's brow creased. "Hm..." He looked over at Shindo who was staring transfixed on the ground while his friends looked unsure what to do or even say to him. "I think right now he just needs a friend who understands."</p><p>Sugino hummed, staring at the baseball captain. "Yeah, you're right."</p><p>
  <b>"Batter number four, pitcher, Sugino."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sugino!" Shindo hissed through gritted teeth as he prepared himself.</b>
</p><p>"Show them what you're made of, Sugino!" Okajima patted him on the back.</p><p>Sugino smiled. "Thanks, I'll try."</p><p>
  <b>"One!" Light blue.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Two!" Green.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Three."Shadowed face with shining and menacing red eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Play ball!" Umpire shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, the game resumes." The commentator said. "Whoa-oh! There's that bunting stance again!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shindo's eyes widened and he stilled, sweat forming on his forehead as he prickled with anxiety. Sugino's stance almost looked like he was wielding a gun, ready to shoot.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Wh-What? What's up with these guys!' His heart racked against his chest. 'Is what I'm playing right now...' he felt more than one gun pointed at his head. '...really baseball?'</b>
</p><p>Shindo clutched his head. (Damn it, they're killing us out there and I'm just...ugh!)</p><p>"Hey, Shindo, calm down, none of this has even happened yet," Naoka said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, you're still the best player in the school," Uchida encouraged.</p><p>Toma smiled reassuringly. "One of the chosen, remember?"</p><p>Shindo swallowed a lump in his throat. "...Y-yeah, I know that."</p><p>
  <b>'It's true—in terms of sheer power, I'm no match for you. But with a well-aimed strike, even the weak can take a gigantic power and bring it...' "down!" The ball again struck the bat and hit a shot.</b>
</p><p>"YES!" Terasaka cheered, and then blushed when everyone turned to look. "What?!"</p><p>The rest of the school didn't look as amused.</p><p>"With a well-aimed strike..." Araki muttered, frowning, thinking the past episodes over. (How can true strength be so easily torn down?)</p><p>"What is it?" Seo looked over curiously.</p><p>Araki tensed, looking away. "Nothing...I'm just thinking."</p><p>"About what exactly?" Asano kept his back to him but his voice carried a volume of warning.</p><p>"Uh..." Araki started to sweat.</p><p>Ritsu saved him by pressing play.</p><p>
  <b>"He hit it! The ball is going deep into the right-centre field! Following the runner, on second base the runner on the first base is also headed for home!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"N-No way..." Shindo's eyes were wide from disbelief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The hitter Sugino also makes it to third base! It's a triple that's cleared the base!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Alright!" Sugino cheered.</b>
</p><p>"We might actually win this!" Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes lit up, looking over at the main campus students. (It might just be a baseball game, but a win like this would prove we can compete on their level.) He felt a bubble of excitement in his chest.</p><p>Karma stretched, smirking when he saw the excited look in Nagisa's eye. "You think we can win this too?"</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "After what happened in mid-terms, our class could use the win."</p><p>
  <b>"Wh-What the heck is this? This isn't how its supposed to go. E class has scored the first three runs of the first game."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is bad..." The advisor looked worried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You look rather pale, Mr. Terai." A new voice came scaring the living daylight out of the coach.</b>
</p><p>The smiles dropped from E-Class's faces.</p><p>"Oh, shit," Yoshida swore.</p><p>Nagisa's stomach plummeted. "Oh, no..."</p><p>
  <b>"Perhaps you're not feeling well." Terai shook, sweating profusely.</b>
</p><p>Coach Terai stiffened, growing pale like a ghost. "Oh, no...o-oh, please, no!" He looked close to tears. "I don't wanna be fired!"</p><p>The other teachers looked on with concern.</p><p>"He's not going to fire you, Terai," Etsuki patted him on the back, looking slightly unsure.</p><p>"Uh...yeah..." Kensaku said inconvincibly. "It's just a sports game..."</p><p>Sugino felt a rise of guilt. "This is bad..."</p><p>
  <b>"You should go rest right away." Principle Asano looked him in the eye, too close for comfort. "The club members are so worried they are not able to play their best."</b>
</p><p>"What is he talking about?" Kondo's shoulders hunched up like a retreating animal.</p><p>Asano grimaced faintly. "He's making an excuse as to why you're failing," he replied coldly, making the others in the baseball team tense. "He can't have the other students thinking Class E are actually winning on their own merit..."</p><p>Okuda gaped. "But that's...that's..."</p><p>"Horrible," Toka said.</p><p>"Devious," Hiroto added.</p><p>"Or wrong on so many levels you'd need an elevator?" Karma supplied.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "All of the above."</p><p>Rio's brow furrowed, looking at Asano curiously. "Wait...did you indirectly praise us by saying we were winning on our own merit?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>The rest of E-Class looked over in surprise.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes. "I was referring to Koro-sensei's strategy, which to be honest is the only reason you are winning at this point."</p><p>Seo snorted in amusement while the rest of Class E looked put out.</p><p>
  <b>"S-Sir! N-No, as you can see, I am perfectly—" But he was cut short. Mr. Asano placed his finger on the burlier man's face. "I'm glad to find you unwell."</b>
</p><p>"Ah!" a student flinched back so hard she nearly fell out of her seat.</p><p>Asami shivered, looking scared like the others. (Why does he have to be so terrifying?)</p><p>
  <b>He said. "Were it not for illness, no instructor employed at my school could perform so disgracefully." He looked at the shaking man with a sinister gaze.</b>
</p><p>Coach Terai actually started to cry.</p><p>"Oh, come on, pull yourself together, man!" Class A's teacher growled, scowling. "You're a grown man!"</p><p>"Hisayo! Leave him be," Etsuki scowled, trying to comfort the Coach.</p><p>Koro-sensei came over and handed him an handkerchief. "Don't let him intimidate you! You have a good team you've coached."</p><p>Coach Terai blew his nose into the cloth, hanging his head in shame, "I know it's pathetic but...you didn't see the look he gave me when our team came in 2nd place three years ago." He shivered. "If our team doesn't stay the best 24/7 I'm out of a job!"</p><p>"You just gotta let it not get to you," Kensaku said, grimacing. "The minute he smells your fear you're done for."</p><p>Class C's teacher, Itsumi, nodded. "You have to stand your ground or he'll treat you like dirt."</p><p>Nagisa cringed. "Wow, even the teachers are terrified of the Principal..."</p><p>"I don't blame them," Sugino replied.</p><p>
  <b>And just like that, Mr. Terai fell and the principle played his part. "Ah! As I thought, he has a terrible fever." He turned to the student behind him.</b>
</p><p>"Good lord!" Etsuki covered her mouth.</p><p>Ren looked at Asano nervously. "Your dad seems more angry than usual."</p><p>Asano grimaced. "Trust me, this barely scratches the surface."</p><p>Kondo grew more worried, looking at the screen. (If this is scratching the surface, then how much worse is the anger underneath?)</p><p>
  <b>"Please take Mr. Terai to the nurse's office." The girl nodded dubiously. "In the meantime, I shall serve as the coach." He looked ahead at the soccer field.</b>
</p><p>A sweat drop leaked down Koro-sensei's head. "Uh, oh..."</p><p>"What do you mean <em>uh, oh</em>?!" Rio snapped. "You're meant to be the octopus with a plan!"</p><p>"I'm sure I'm working on it!" Koro-sensei said nervously, patting Coach Terai on the back while the grown man had a silent breakdown.</p><p>
  <b>"What are you..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I will merely educate them." Mr Asano said with a smile.</b>
</p><p>"...That's good, right?" Aoi, a baseball player from Class A looked towards Asano for confirmation. "It means we'll win, right, Asano?" his voice grew quiet.</p><p>Asano hid a scowl. "Oh, yes, you'll win," he replied lightly, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>Aoi and Kondo both smiled.</p><p>"Well, that's good right?" Kondo said anxiously. "<em>Right</em>?"</p><p>Asano forced a polite smile. "Yes, it is." Then he turned around and sighed faintly. (But, there'll be a cost.)</p><p>
  <b>The screen blackened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The E Class girls were finally done with their match and were walking together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Man, that was too bad!" Nakamura said.</b>
</p><p>"I guess we didn't do so well..." Toka smiled sheepishly.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, we'll get them next time!" </b>
  <b>Kataoka </b>
  <b>said, basketball in arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sorry I was the one who dragged us down." Kayano grieved.</b>
</p><p>"I'm too short!" Kayano scowled, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Hey! Even short players can still be good at basketball," Toka reassured.</p><p>Kayano sighed. "Can you name any?"</p><p>Toka paused. "Um...well..." She blushed. "I don't actually follow the sport so..."</p><p>
  <b>"That's not true," Yada said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry about it." </b>
  <b>Kataoka</b>
  <b> looked over her shoulders to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On the screen appeared a small Kayano holding the ball freaking out as a girl with long hair and a larger cleavage came towards her. "When I saw the bobbing boobs on those basketball players..."She backed away from the big girl. "The rage and bloodlust just made me see nothing but red I..."</b>
</p><p>"Seriously!"</p><p>Many of the well-endowed girls, including Bitch-sensei, looked offended.</p><p>Some of the boys in B class grinned wolfishly.</p><p>"Well, to be fair, Yamada-sama's chest is big..." Sakai whispered a little too loudly.</p><p>The basketball player in question, Yamada, blushed and buried her face in her hand.</p><p>Toka's sympathy evaporated. "Wait for a second! That's why you think you dragged us down?"</p><p>Kayano sighed deeply. "Who knew my animosity towards big boobs would be our downfall?"</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Toka snapped.</p><p>Hara buried her face in her palm. "You unbelievable sometimes, Kayano...."</p><p>
  <b>"What's up with your animosity towards big boobs!" Yada shouted.</b>
</p><p>Rio laughed. "I mean, it's hilarious but still."</p><p>Tsuchiya scowled, crossing her arms. "She's just jealous because of how flat she is."</p><p>Kayano's cheeks went pink. "No!" Her face scrunched, up making the others laugh. "I wouldn't want big balls of fat on my chest anyway!"</p><p>Both Toka and Hara looked peeved off. "You know, some of us can't help being big on top!"</p><p>"EXACTLY!" Many of the girls yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"But I mean..." Kayano trailed off and the girls all laughed. Irina was too caught reading a book to pay attention.</b>
</p><p>"Bitch-sensei, are you really reading a baseball rule book?" Karma asked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei went bright red. "And so what if I am!?" She huffed and crossed her arms. "It's important to know the basics!"</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "I was just asking."</p><p>"I think she's a little defensive about not knowing the game that well," Nagisa whispered, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>Hayami's smile subsided soon as they neared the court. "Now then..." She said. "I wonder how the boys are doing."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At the court, the baseball club watched Mr. Asano approaching them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Top of the first inning and the final boss already makes his appearance?" Maehara and the other boys watched, not at all happy.</b>
</p><p>Oota frowned, looking up from the phone. "Do you think Principal Asano and Koro-sensei tie for the role as Final Boss?"</p><p>Fuwa hummed. "Well, Koro-sensei definitely is the most powerful, but Principal Asano is technically powerful as well." She drummed her fingers on the mat. "None of us could fight or kill the Principal unless we wanted to get arrested; we're the students, so when it comes to power dynamics the Principal trumps all."</p><p>
  <b>"A-According to the information we just received, the advisor of the baseball club had been gravely ill since before the match." Said the commentator.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, the propaganda just flows right in," Rio commented, frowning.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "It's not really a surprise when you compare his past actions." His brow furrowed. "If he's ruthless enough to sabotage mid-terms then lying and stepping on his own staff isn't unexpected."</p><p>"I wouldn't be so callous towards our Principal, Shiota," Seo warned, folding his arms. "Time bubble or not, when this is all over he still controls this school, and we're still his students."</p><p>An uneasiness swept across the hall.</p><p>Nagisa looked over. "I wasn't trying to be disrespectful," he said, calmly, making the others in A-Class turn to him. "But at the same time, blindly following someone because of their authority isn't a good idea." He frowned. "I mean, I understand his philosophy motivates us to be successful but at the same time it doesn't work for everybody, and...don't you think it's unreasonable for him to demand we believe in it unquestionably?"</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed when there was a pause.</p><p>"And since when were you the philosopher, <em>Nagisa</em>," Takada sneered, scowling.</p><p>Nagisa tensed but kept his resolve strong. "I'm not...but, after everything Koro-sensei's taught us, I think there's more than one way to teach..."</p><p>"And besides, do you really think any other school would have that stupid Ant ratio crap the Principal keeps preaching?" Karma remarked, rolling his eyes. "Maybe you guys should try thinking for yourselves for once."</p><p>"We do think for ourselves!" Koyama snapped defensively.</p><p>"Y-yeah, we believe in the Principal," Araki's voice wavered. "Even if his methods can sometimes be...um...well..."</p><p>"It gets the job done," Kensaku said stubbornly.</p><p>There was a loud murmur of agreement from the main campus students.</p><p>Shindo's brow furrowed. (Does it though?)</p><p>
  <b>"And the players were so worried for their teacher that their hearts weren't in the game!" He exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>Rio sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever makes you feel better."</p><p>Oota frowned, glancing at Fuwa and then at his friends. (I don't wanna just be a sheep...)</p><p>
  <b>"The principal couldn't stand by and do nothing so it seems he will be taking charge immediately!"</b>
</p><p>Asano resisted the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked nervous. The on-lookers cheered. "H-How will they- What in the world is this?! All players are defending the infield!" Maehara flinched at the animosity. "I have never seen a defence like this!" The announcer commented.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap..." Okajima swore.</p><p>Terasaka had a bitter taste in his mouth. (Every time something good happens, it doesn't last.)</p><p>
  <b>"They know that all we've got is the bunt," Sugaya said grimly, sitting on the bench.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, maybe you should have come up with a plan B?" Uchida said, frowning.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry too much, I'll think of a plan," Koro-sensei announced confidently.</p><p>
  <b>"But they can't do that, right?! Getting up so close like that?!" Okajima complained.</b>
</p><p>Araki cleared his throat. "Well, technically—"</p><p>Ritsu rolled her eyes and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"According to the rules they're free to defend where ever they want as long as it's in fair territory."</b>
</p><p>Ren patted him on the back. "Don't worry I'm sure there'll be another set of rules for you to explain."</p><p>Araki scowled when a few people laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya explained. "It'd be a different story if the umpire made a call against it but the teacher acting as the umpire is on their side." He finished. Indeed, the umpire was smiling wickedly. "We can't do anything."</b>
</p><p>"Same old, same old." Yoshida sighed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Well, you guys employed a sneaky tactic so you're no better," Seo argued.</p><p>"Sneaky as our tactic is, we don't have a biased umpire on our side," Rio called out, scowling. "And all we did was just bunting, I mean, that's basically just a technique that you guys weren't trained to handle."</p><p>A lot of the baseball team looked put out like some of the other students.</p><p>"W-well....you spied on us!" Seo tried to argue.</p><p>"Yep!" Karma smiled unapologetically. "See, what you don't seem to be getting is that the reason the future version of us caught you guys out is that you underestimated us."</p><p>Shindo and the others tensed and the three A-class members who were writing looked up warily.</p><p>Kataoka crossed her arms. "You guys keep underestimating us because we're at the bottom."</p><p>"Yeah! Even though you've seen what we can do every day!" Hinano pointed out, frowning.</p><p>"Well...we..." Seo looked distressed.</p><p>"We're strong and you're weak, that's what it comes down to!" Koyama snapped, surprising a few of the others. "Because no matter how strong you think you are, it isn't going to last!"</p><p>E-Class faltered for a second.</p><p>Rio gritted her teeth. "You don't know what you're talking about!" she snapped, airing up higher. "If we're strong enough to kill Koro-sensei in the future then we're strong enough to beat you guys."</p><p>Seo recovered his anger. "You—"</p><p>"The kind of strength you think you have right now won't last," Asano interrupted coldly, not looking at them. "That's the cold hard truth."</p><p>Isogai felt his stomach twist. "You don't—"</p><p>Asano levelled him with a glare. "<em>Yes,</em> I do." He surveyed the rest of E-Class. "The strength you have isn't practical or strong enough in the long run."</p><p>"I disagree," Koro-sensei said evenly.</p><p>Asano sighed, directing his gaze to the yellow teacher that was sitting in front of them. "Of course you do..."</p><p>"I believe there are different types of strength," Koro-sensei said calmly. "And that one can cause more harm than good. While the Principal's ideology can be effective, it can have a hard impact on the individual," he explained, gaining everyone's attention. "Real strength doesn't come from defeating others, it comes from learning from failure and overcoming it."</p><p>Asano's chest tightened, looking away. (You're wrong, our failures make us weak.) He dug his nails into his palm. (You're just setting them up for the slaughterhouse with that sort of ideology.)</p><p>"...Failure is nothing to be proud of," Asano said tightly.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, irritating a few of them. "Be a cynic if you will!" He pointed at Asano, making his scowl and swot the tentacle away. "But just remember, Failure is unavoidable." He stretched his tentacles out. "I mean, it's not like any of you have been able to kill me yet."</p><p>The mood shattered when the students felt a rise of anger.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniggered, slithering around tauntingly. "I'm wide open!"</p><p>"That's it." Rinka loaded the gun and started shooting along with Chiba.</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed as he dodged.</p><p>
  <b>"Now, let's reset the flow of this game." Mr. Asano declared. "About Sugino of the E Class."</b>
</p><p>Sugino tensed at being mentioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei took safety at the back of the room, watching the screen with interest.</p><p>
  <b>He began to his students. "It seems he joined a municipal baseball club. In his own way, he's making effort. But what of it? Everyone makes an effort. Chosen people such as you have a destiny."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes widened. (Is this guy for real?) She looked over at the teachers; none of them seemed surprised. (Not a shock, but still.) She frowned, looking over at the students. (Does this man seriously think he and his students are chosen for greatness?)</p><p>
  <b>"In life ahead of you, you'll have to trample hundreds, even thousands of people like him in order to get ahead."</b>
</p><p>Asami frowned, feeling uncomfortable along with a few others. (I know I need to try hard to get ahead but...I mean, why do I have to hurt others to get that far?)</p><p>"Um, I'm all for getting ahead but..." Hatanaka looked around uneasily. "He's making it sound like we should backstab nearly everyone we meet to get what we want."</p><p>There were some more uncomfortable looks.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he's saying," Okano replied, grimacing. "it's pretty much what the Dena has been telling us since we started school."</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. "They did encourage us to be ruthless..."</p><p>"Yeah, but what happened to all those videos telling us to <em>cheer on</em> our classmates when they do well?" Hiroto said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I have a feeling they were just trying to say, <em>pretend</em> to support your classmates," Mimura commented.</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply. (Yeah, can't argue there.)</p><p>Oota frowned, feeling his guilt fester and curl in his stomach. A few others nearby looked just as guilty.</p><p>"So your school is basically full of sycophants?" Bitch-sensei commented, examining her nails. "Well, that figures."</p><p>"Sycophants?" Yoshida looked up in confusion.</p><p>"It's basically a person who pretends to like you so that they can gain power," Nagisa explained.</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow at Asano and his friends.</p><p>"Hey, we're not all like that!" Hokoma said, looking towards her friends.</p><p>Kanada frowned and looked over at Tsuchiya who was latched onto Seo's arm. (I wouldn't be too sure about that...)</p><p>
  <b>"You would be better off not thinking of this as baseball." He looked at each team member. Their looks had darkened but the principal went on.</b>
</p><p>Kondo's eyes widened. "Whoa, what's happening?"</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed when he looked at the screen. (If this is part of his manipulation technique then it seems more powerful than before...)</p><p>
  <b>"This is the work of trampling just tens of that thousands." His influence on them strengthened. "Now, let us begin."</b>
</p><p>Machida's skin prickled. "I don't like this..."</p><p>His friend looked uneasy and forced a smile. "Oh, come on it'll be fine. You guys are gonna win!"</p><p>Machida's forehead wrinkled. "Right...sure."</p><p>
  <b>When the ball was thrown, Maehara swung his bat. "He popped it up!" The commentator shouted. The fielder caught it immediately. "Has the pressure of infielders gotten to Maehara?! That's one out now!" He announced. Shindo let out a relieved sigh as he took the ball again. His gaze dark, still.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, what is with you guys faces?" Rio said warily, looking over at Shindo. "You're acting weird."</p><p>"Yeah, this isn't normal," Sugino replied, looking over at his old teammates worriedly.</p><p>
  <b>"Batter number six, centre fielder, Okajima."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(You've got to be kidding me! You can't get by that with a bunt!) Okajima looked over the field to his coach. (What are we going to do, Coach Koro?)</b>
</p><p>"Coach Koro is being strangely silent," Okano looked over her shoulder.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I'm sure future-me is devising a master plan."</p><p>
  <b>"One!" (White.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Two!"(Nervous white)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Three!"(Tentacles covering the face while he openly despaired.)</b>
</p><p>"...Or not." Koro-sensei's chalk-white face matched the Koro-sensei's on the screen.</p><p>"SIR!" his students yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed in a corner. "I'm under a lot of pressure here!"</p><p>"Ugh..." Nagisa groaned, watching the grown man/octopus hide away from them. "Hopefully he'll get a spark of inspiration..."</p><p>"He better, otherwise we're gonna get our asses handed to us...again," Karma remarked.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima's eyes nearly popped out. (There's nothing we can do?!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Strike three! Batter out!" Announced the umpire. Chiba and Okajima were both out. "Three outs! Switch!"</b>
</p><p>"Okay...so this doesn't look good." Kimura was sweating.</p><p>"Understatement!" Mimura replied.</p><p>Kanzaki sighed, starting to lose hope. "I'm starting to think we might have celebrated too early..."</p><p>The others looked grim.</p><p>Sugino balled his hands into a fist when he saw a few of the main campus students looking smug.</p><p>"We can't give up that easily," Sugino said firmly, drawing in the others attention. "We have to believe in ourselves remember?" He smiled at Kanzaki, earning a smile back. "There's still a chance the future-us might win this!"</p><p>E-Class all looked at one another, starting to regain their earlier optimism.</p><p>"Yeah, we can do this." Hinano clapped her hands together.</p><p>
  <b>"And just like that, they got three out! Pitcher Shindo is completely back to his usual form!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Keep it up, Shindo." Said the Principal. "All you have to do is throw four-seam fastballs. Make your movements large to overpower them." He said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir!"</b>
</p><p>Shindo took a deep breath, trying to sit up straighter. (We'll win this. We have the Principal on our side...we have the advantage!) He tried to reassure himself.</p><p>
  <b>"And I will say this again, to you all." Mr. Asano's gaze was sinister. "This is not baseball. This is the work of unilaterally gaining ascendancy."</b>
</p><p>There was a collective shiver from the baseball team and Coach Terai.</p><p>Machida cringed. (I really hope for our sakes we don't lose this.)</p><p>
  <b>Their eyes were white, they seemed to be in a trance. "Yes, sir!" They shouted. "We're turning the tables on them!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He too is masterful at educating his students.) Karasuma thought, arms folded as he looked on. (He has a good memory of his students' face and their talents and he's exceptional at teaching, as well as getting them motivated.)</b>
</p><p>"He does seem to know a lot about all the students, even us," Nagisa commented.</p><p>Kayano hummed. "Do you think he memorises everybody."</p><p>Isogai frowned. "He does seem to analyse us all..."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure it's just his way of controlling us." Karma yawned, stretching. "You know, with the whole information is power kinda thing."</p><p>Nagisa shifted uneasily. (Yeah, but just how much does the Principal know about us?) He glanced over at Asano warily.</p><p>
  <b>He looked at the Principal and then Coach Koro. (Their methods are very similar. And yet, how can they be so different as educators?) was smiling, content. Coach Koro wasn't hiding his helplessness as he chanted, "come on inspiration! Come on inspiration!"</b>
</p><p>The students looked towards Koro-sensei who was still sulking in his corner.</p><p>"Just how long is he going to stay there?" Asano said irritably.</p><p>Isogai smiled in amusement. "He just needs a moment to work through his feelings, he's normally fine after a couple more minutes."</p><p>"Plus, he's probably embarrassed about being caught out by the Principal," Hiroto commented.</p><p>
  <b>(This contest of leadership between these two... I'm a little interested in how it goes...)</b>
</p><p>Etsuki sighed. "I honestly don't think anyone's been able to stand up to the Principal."</p><p>Kensaku grinned wickedly briefly before he adopted a sombre expression. "Unless we're not counting the guy who ended up in that asylum."</p><p>"What?" Koro-sensei looked up in alarm. "Asylum!?"</p><p>Etsuki whacked Kensaku on the arm when he laughed. "There's no need, Kensaku!"</p><p>
  <b>Irina finally looked up from the book she was reading so intently. "I get it now, Karasuma!" She exclaimed. "In other words with the ball and stick you..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene was cut as the field was again brought to vision.</b>
</p><p>"Wait! Stop!" Yoshida called out, and then turned to Bitch-sensei along with the others. "...Are you serious?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked like she'd swallowed a lemon.</p><p>"Do you...do you seriously not know anything about baseball?" Machida questioned in horror.</p><p>"Like how..." Shindo buried his face in his palm. "How do you even not know the basics?"</p><p>"Why? Just why?!" Naoka exclaimed.</p><p>"Do you even understand what we've been watching for the last ten minutes?" Kondo asked in disbelief.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's looked as red as a tomato, she opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and suddenly went to go sulk in a corner with Koro-sensei.</p><p>Karasuma closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, that's just great..."</p><p>
  <b>"Batter number 1, left fielder, Hashimoto." The baseball club was at the offensive.</b>
</p><p>Hashimoto stiffened.</p><p>
  <b>"Sugino of class E, first pitch. And he throws. Strike!" The commentator declared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The girls cheered.</b>
</p><p>Hashimoto went pale. (Oh, no...)</p><p>Class E cheered.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Nice one, Sugino!"</p><p>"Aha! We still have a chance!"</p><p>Hashimoto winced when his classmates looked at him in disappointment.</p><p>"Come on, man, really?"</p><p>"We can't let them get the upper hand for a second!"</p><p>"Do you want the principal to be pissed off?"</p><p>"Hey!" Shindo snapped, silencing the others. "Cut him some slack..." He scowled. (That was a good throw from Sugino.)</p><p>
  <b>"Don't let them get a hit, Sugino," Sugaya said looking nervous. "I'm not sure any of us can catch the ball if it comes our way..." He trailed off. Sugino chuckled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shindo sat beside the principal. The tension created was undulating and intimidating.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked up, uncurling from his shared corner. (Just what are you up to?)</p><p>
  <b>"Try repeating after me." said to the young lad. "I am strong. I will wind up big and throw."</b>
</p><p>"What the hell?" Rio looked disturbed.</p><p>Koro-sensei wandered back over to his students while Bitch-sensei looked up in confusion.</p><p>"Is he...?" Bitch-sensei stood up.</p><p>
  <b>"I am strong." Said Shindo as if in a trance. " I will wind up big and throw."</b>
</p><p>Machida and the others looked on with growing fear.</p><p>"W-what is the Principal doing?" Gima squeaked out.</p><p>
  <b>"I will overpower them."</b>
</p><p>Ren looked at Asano nervously. "Asano, what is your dad doing?"</p><p>Asano looked unsure briefly. "It just a form of motivation..."</p><p>"That is not motivation," Bitch-sensei said, straightening up.</p><p>
  <b>"I will overpower them."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I will trample them."</b>
</p><p>"What is he doing to you?" Naoka said warily.</p><p>Shindo was stiff, shrugging uneasily. "I don't know..."</p><p>"It doesn't look right," Sakai remarked, shifting uncomfortably. "Why is he making you repeat yourself?"</p><p>The uneasiness was growing as the teachers all exchanged concerned looks.</p><p>"Is he trying to brainwash him?" Kayano said in disbelief.</p><p>"No, no, that's..." Tsuchiya trailed off. "Is that even possible?"</p><p>"Oh, I think it is," Bitch-sensei said, placing her hands on her hips. "This guy means serious business."</p><p>"That can't be legal, though?!" Kataoka exclaimed.</p><p>Karasuma felt a bad taste in his mouth. "I don't think a small thing of legality would deter him."</p><p>(You're not wrong...) Asano grimaced, avoiding his classmate's concerned gazes.</p><p>
  <b>"I will trample them."</b>
</p><p>"Is anyone else worried he means that literally?" Okajima said in a strained voice.</p><p>Shindo's skin itched uncomfortably. "Don't be ridiculous..." he said more to himself than anyone else.</p><p>
  <b>On the field where Karma stood popped up the head of his dear coach. "Karma." The head in the ground whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Unbelievable! He's struck two batters in a row!" The announcer carried on.</b>
</p><p>Sugino felt a swell of happiness. (I'm actually beating them?)</p><p>Shindo's brow furrowed, looking over at Sugino. (Your pitching isn't enough to win...)</p><p>
  <b>The red-head looked at his feet and sweat-dropped. "Don't show up right at my feet, Coach Koro." He said breezily. "You looking to get stepped on?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed. "The next inning begins with you first up to bat. How about we try shaking things with some provocation from you?"</b>
</p><p>Karma's eyes lit up. "Wait, are you encouraging me to cause trouble, Koro-sensei?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, there's nothing wrong with a little chaos."</p><p>"Ugh, define a little?" Nagisa said apprehensively.</p><p>Sugino looked nervous as well. "Uh, yeah, sir, do you actually realise what you're about to unleash?"</p><p>Karma pretended to be offended. "Aw, you guys are acting like I can't be nice." Then he smiled eerily at Class C and B's baseball players. "Don't you guys wanna have a little fun?"</p><p>There was a collective shudder.</p><p>"Don't worry," Koro-sensei reassured. "Whatever I have planned it won't be too much trouble."</p><p>
  <b>"Now, top of the second inning! Still going with impregnable defence!" Commentator rooted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Batter number eight, left fielder, Akabane."</b>
</p><p>Karma hummed happily while the other baseball players watched him suspiciously.</p><p>
  <b>But the boy didn't even move. "What are you doing?" Shouted a teacher. "Hurry up and go into the batter's box."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!"The red-head turned to the principal. "Isn't this playing dirty, Principal? They're taking up defensive positions that clutter up the field and the teacher acting as the umpire hasn't given them any warning."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, but we already know that," Sugaya said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, but someone needs to call them out," Karma said, smirking. "Plus it helps to throw them off their focus."</p><p>
  <b>Then he turned to the audience." Don't you guys think its weird?" Karma laughed coyly. "Oh, I get it. You guys are morons so you don't understand defensive positions and stuff do you?" The audience instantly flared up throwing up poisonous remarks.</b>
</p><p>Some of the main campus kids looked embarrassed when E-Class laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"Quit whining about the little things, E class!" Someone said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Its 'exhibition' match! Quit trying to dispute the defense!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you've got a problem then produce real results!"</b>
</p><p>Karma smirked. "Now that was just too easy."</p><p>
  <b>While they kept booming, Karma put on his helmet and stuck his tongue out. Looking over to Coach Koro, he said in his mind, (Don't think that worked, Coach Koro.) But the sensei had an orange face with a large 'o' (That's perfectly fine. The important thing is to speak out and protest loud and clear.)</b>
</p><p>Hashimoto frowned. "But it didn't make a difference."</p><p>"Progress isn't always instantaneous," Koro-sensei s replied. "If we all keep quiet when an injustice happens then there'll never be change." Then he grinned. "Plus, I'm pretty sure I have another motive for calling the Principal out."</p><p>Oota felt the heavy weight of guilt that had been building up over the hours weighed more heavily than before.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Fuwa looked at him curiously.</p><p>That was the final straw.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Oota blurted out.</p><p>There was a thick silence the second those words were let out and echoed across the room.</p><p>"Oh..." Fuwa blinked in confusion. "Um, what are you sorry about?"</p><p>Oota shut his eyes tightly in shame and bowed his head. "I'm sorry I said bad things about E-Class!" He stiffened and curled his hands into fists in his lap. "I'm sorry I made fun of you... " He sighed, feeling his hands shake when he stared at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything when other people made fun of you...I just...I don't know, it was stupid." He closed his eyes and grimaced. "So please...please accept my apology."</p><p>Fuwa stared at him silently for a moment. "Oh...well, okay. Apology accepted."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Oota looked up in surprise.</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "I mean, I'm willing to forgive but..." She jerked her thumb at the others in her class. "I can't speak for the rest so..."</p><p>Rio and a few of the others exchanged looked. "Well, the whole school made fun of us so, it's not like you're the first," she said, smiling slightly. "But thanks for apologising."</p><p>Nagisa nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's nice of you."</p><p>Isogai smiled warmly. "We appreciate it."</p><p>"Oh..." Oota blinked in surprise before a small smile crept onto his face. "Thanks."</p><p>"Pfft, I don't buy it," Terasaka replied, scowling.</p><p>"It sounds like bull to me," Yoshida remarked.</p><p>Oota grimaced.</p><p>Fuwa rolled her eyes. "Ignore them!" she scoffed, smirking. "Thanks for apologising."</p><p>Karma looked amused. "Yeah, it was pretty ballsey for you to apologise in front of the whole school."</p><p>Oota's smile froze when he suddenly became aware of the demonic glares being directed his way. (Oh...shit...)</p><p>
  <b>"Top of second inning, E class helplessly gives up, Three outs!" When E Class pitched, the batter hit with great ferocity. "He hit it! The trajectory is low. It smacked right into the fence! Uh-Oh, he couldn't catch it off bounce! Nice hit! Shindo makes it to second base with room to spare, its double!"</b>
</p><p>The attention diverted from Oota when they saw the state Shindo was in.</p><p>"Uh...what's going on?" Shindo looked anxious.</p><p>"Um, you're not normally that aggressive," Toma commented.</p><p>"Whatever the Principal's done, it must have really revved you up," Imai said warily.</p><p>
  <b>(Thank you, Koro-sensei.) Mr, Asano thought. (For helping me educate them. The weak, who try to win using nothing but cheap tricks and overwhelmingly strong, who easily overpower them.)</b>
</p><p>Asano smirked when he saw E-Class look around uneasily.</p><p>
  <b>(I wonder which of the students would rather be like.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shindo looked monstrous when he threw the ball, drool dripping from his mouth.</b>
</p><p>"You are definitely not normally that aggressive!" Toma exclaimed.</p><p>Shindo gulped. (What did he do to me?)</p><p>
  <b>"Strike three batter out!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, bottom of the third! we've finally come to the end! Its baseball club's turn of offensive and that's it!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hashimoto." Mr. Asano said. The said boy turning his head, taking off his helmet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Show them how it's done." The boy Stood straight and said, "yes sir!"</b>
</p><p>Hashimoto felt sick. (Don't mess this up, don't mess this up!)</p><p>
  <b>The next thing they knew, Hashimoto hit with a bunt. Koro-sensei and the rest gasped.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, thank God," Hashimoto whispered, wiping the sweat from his brow.</p><p>"Damn it!" Rio smacked her fist on the floor. "They're using our own technique against us!"</p><p>Kondo and Aoi high-fived. "We're gonna win!"</p><p>
  <b>"What-oh! A bunt! Its E Class' turn to see their fair share of hell!" The players were running around trying to catch the ball.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry..." Kimura mumbled to Sugino, passing the ball.</b>
</p><p>Kimura groaned. "I'm dragging you guys down."</p><p>"No, you're not!" Toka said firmly. "None of us are dragging each other down."</p><p>Sugaya patted Kimura on the back. "Yeah, don't worry about it."</p><p>
  <b>The latter smiled politely. "It's all good," Sugino replied.</b>
</p><p>Sugino gave Kimura a thumbs up, making him smile.</p><p>
  <b>"E Class, 'this' is how a bunt is done," Araki cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The baseball club bunting against amateurs... even students watching would normally find it unacceptable. But the fact that you did it first provided us with proper justification to show you how its really done.) Principal narrated.</b>
</p><p>"Drat!" Koro-sensei crossed his tentacles.</p><p>"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." Rio shrugged. "The game was rigged from the start."</p><p>Asami sighed. "They're right, you know."</p><p>"Yeah..." Hokoma grimaced, looking over at Oota. "We should apologise."</p><p>Otani winced. "Are you sure about that...?"</p><p>"Well, he did it," Asami whispered, pointing at Oota. "It's the right thing to do."</p><p>
  <b>E-Class players assembled around Sugino.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No outs! Bases loaded! The batter that's up next is our school's superstar! Our pride and joy! Shindo!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A purple glow surrounded Shindo, as he stomped over, looking terrifying.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT ACTUAL FUCK!?"</p><p>
  <b>"I'll trample you, Sugino!" He said gruffly.</b>
</p><p>"TIME OUT!" Shindo yelled.</p><p>Ritsu paused the footage and looked over.</p><p>"What the hell is going on!?" Machida's voice was shrill.</p><p>"Why do I look like that!?" Shindo pointed at the screen.</p><p>"What did the Principal do to him!?"</p><p>Ritsu sighed. "Well, I did take some artistic liberties with the special effect but..." She scratched the back of her neck. "Shindo is currently brainwashed so I tried to illustrate that in his appearance."</p><p>"B-brainwashed?!" Shindo looked horrified.</p><p>"I haven't changed the dialogue so everything being said is what happened," Ritsu explained.</p><p>
  <b>The said boy's brows knitted together, ready for what's to come.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(In order to orchestrate this for the final inning, I have been building him up since the first inning. It will not be a blunt that clinches the game,) The principal watched on. (but the wing of the powerful, the star of this game. Now, what hand will you play, Mr. Homeroom teacher to these assassins?)</b>
</p><p>Ren gulped. "Uh, A-Asano?" he said apprehensively. "Don't you think this is going too far?"</p><p>Seo wiped some sweat from his brow and nodded in agreement. "Listen I'm all for winning but...this is a little too creepy for my tastes."</p><p>Asano grimaced, feeling a little sick. "It is extreme..."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure this is illegal..." Araki spoke up nervously.</p><p>"I know..." Asano narrowed his eyes. "But it's like Karasuma-sensei said, he doesn't care."</p><p>
  <b>Coach Koro once again appeared at Karma's foot. "The time has come to put your earlier provocation to good use." He said. Karma thought for a moment before smiling. "Oh, I get it now." He walked towards his team.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's eye sparked. "Ah, ha! I'm a genius!"</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa and the others looked towards him. "Has future-you figured out a plan?"</p><p>Karma rubbed his chin, and then frowned. "Hmm...wait." A smile grew. "Oh, I think I know what he means now!"</p><p>"What?" Nagisa looked up in confusion.</p><p>Karma smirked, winking. "Just watch and see."</p><p>
  <b>"I think we have no other choice but to walk Shindo." Sugino said hopelessly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Heads turned towards the red-head. "Instructions from the coach." He said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, the game resumes." The commentator began. "But-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai and Karma were right at the front of the batter. "Th-these tight defence positions!" He cried out.</b>
</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "Touche."</p><p>"W-what are they doing?" Araki spluttered. "T-the rules—"</p><p>"It's too late for that," Asano interrupted coolly.</p><p>"Are you guys insane?!" Shindo looked over at E-Class. "I could knock you guys clean out!"</p><p>Karma and Isoga exchanged a smirk.</p><p>
  <b>"We're clearly defending in positions that would disrupt the batter's focus," Karma said to. "But when you guys did it, the umpire didn't say anything." The umpire was stunned. He wore a coy smile as he looked at their principal. "You've got no problems with this, right</b>
  <b>, </b>
  <b>Principal?"</b>
</p><p>Kensaku's eyes widened. (The kid has balls, I'll give him that.)</p><p>"Damn! They got us," Seo hissed.</p><p>Kanada frowned. "Yeah, but they can't seriously just stand there, they'll get hit."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure they're well aware," Asano remarked.</p><p>"This is Akabane we're talking about," Ren said. "He isn't easily scared."</p><p>"And Isogai?" Araki hissed.</p><p>Asano cast a glance at the dark haired boy. "Well, we'll soon see won't we."</p><p>
  <b>(Indeed. You have thought this through but this is just a clever trick.) "Feel free." The adult said. "Mere changes in defence will not rattle those who are chosen."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, tough words," Karma said slyly dragging his words. Isogai sighed. "Then we'll take you at your words."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai and Karma moved closer. The audience gawked. The two were too close for comfort.</b>
</p><p>Etsuki glared at Koro-sensei. "They could get hurt!"</p><p>"Yeah, aren't you violating your deal by putting them in danger?" Hisayo said, frowning.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry," Karasuma said, surprising them. "Karma and Isogai and two of my best students. They know how to dodge."</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly while Karma grinned.</p><p>
  <b>"T-Talk about close!" The announcer stuttered. "Forget about tight defense, this is point-blank range defense! He could hit them with his swing!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The previous darkness and focus evaporated from Shindo and he blanched, blinking trying to understand the situation.</b>
</p><p>"They're basically asking to be hit," Toma muttered.</p><p>Naoka grimaced. "You can't be blamed if you do hit them, Shindo..."</p><p>Shindo gritted his teeth, scowling. (Except I don't want to hit them!)</p><p>
  <b>"Don't mind us- swing away, superstar," Karma said with a hint of his signature mischief. "We won't get in the way of the pitch."</b>
</p><p>"You two are insane!" Shindo said, becoming distressed. "I don't want to hit you."</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Asano chortled. "A worthless bluff. Swing away without a care, Shindo." He said."It will be E-Class that gets penalized for obstructing the batter." His words had only a small effect on Shindo.</b>
</p><p>"He shouldn't even be allowing this!" Etsuki looked horrified.</p><p>"Well, neither should that octopus!" Kensaku argued.</p><p>She looked appalled. "Principal Asano is meant to set an example!"</p><p>"Oh, he's setting an example alright." Bitch-sensei laughed coldly, making Etsuki stiffen. "Why do you think he's doing all this in the first place?"</p><p>Etsuki looked ill, averting her gaze.</p><p>"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Okuda spoke up worriedly.</p><p>Isogai smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll be alright."</p><p>Karma grinned. "Yep! It's all about a battle of wills."</p><p>
  <b>(They think they can mock me like this?!) He questioned looking at the faces of the two in front of him. Isogai stared at him with a hardened and concentrated gaze while Karma wore the koro-face.</b>
</p><p>Rio covered her mouth to muffle a snort when she saw Karma's face.</p><p>
  <b>(If I swing big and scare them, they'll back down for sure!) He reassured himself. Sugino pitched. Shindo swung his bat. They blockers easily avoided getting hit. It was a strike.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!" Nagisa's eyes widened.</p><p>Isogai let out a small sigh. (That was scarily close.)</p><p>"Dude, how can you guys keep your cool?!" Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>(They barely moved to dodge him...) Mr. Asano was no longer smiling.</b>
</p><p>Asano brow rose, leaning in closer. (Now this is interesting...)</p><p>
  <b>"In terms of steel and their dynamic visual acuity, they're the top of the E class." Coach Koro commented while mixing ice cream. "Simply dodging the bat is easier than bunting for them." He said as he took a spoon full.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shindo was sweating profusely.</b>
</p><p>Asano curled his hands into a fist. (He's an idiot.)</p><p>"He's holding back..." Kondo said quietly.</p><p>Hashizume was biting his nails. "Well, he doesn't want to hit them!"</p><p>"No, you don't get it." Kondo frowned. "If he's been brainwashed by the Principal like we saw, then he shouldn't be holding back, he should be playing more aggressively!"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"Oh, damn."</p><p>Sugino looked over with wide eyes. "You really don't want to hurt us do you?"</p><p>Shindo swallowed a large lump in his throat. "I don't care if it's brainwashing or whatever!" He felt angry with himself. "I'm not gonna knock another player out."</p><p>Sugino smiled faintly, feeling a strong wave of respect for his former team captain.</p><p>
  <b>"A slow swing like that won't cut it," Karma said velvety. Shindo's eyes widened. "Next time," The little slip of bloodlust was plenty. The wind swayed his hair but Karma's gaze on Shindo remained deadly. There appeared and Anti-sensei knife in his hand. Shindo ebbed backwards as Karma came closer to his prey. Shindo ground his teeth to keep himself from screaming. And then, Karma spoke a few words and completed his sentence. "try swinging like you're going to kill."</b>
</p><p>"Um..." Nagisa gaped in a sort of horrified but amused smile.</p><p>The rest of the class seemed more disturbed while the baseball team looked ready to scream.</p><p>"Karma, why do you have to be so creepy?" Sugino said warily.</p><p>Mimura looked nervous. "You're literally terrifying sometimes..."</p><p>Karma smiled brightly. "Aw! Stop it, I'm blushing!"</p><p>
  <b>(At this point, Shindo could no longer physically keep up with principal's strategy.) Nagisa narrated. (Both the runners and the audience members were overwhelmed by this bizarre spectacle masquerading as baseball.)</b>
</p><p>"I..." Shindo felt his insides crumble as he hung his head. (I failed...)</p><p>"You really have a way with words, Nagisa," Kayano commented, beaming.</p><p>"Hehe, thanks." Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino's ball ripped the air like the reaper's skull.</b>
</p><p>Machida winced and looked away. (It's all over now.)</p><p>Shindo's eyes widened at the pitch. (Holy shit!)</p><p>
  <b>Panicking, Shindo failed to hit the ball properly. It was easy to catch, which Karma did.</b>
</p><p>"Damn it, Shindo!" Seo punched the mat. "You had one job!"</p><p>The rest of the baseball team winced.</p><p>"Well, what was he meant to do, knock them out?" Okano argued.</p><p>"You were the ones employing a dirty tactic!" Seo yelled back.</p><p>Asano was getting a headache. "Seo, be quiet."</p><p>Seo glared. "Asano, you saw what—"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, Seo, I did," Asano was barely holding back his own rage, narrowing his eyes warningly. "Or are you under the impression I'm blind?"</p><p>Seo cringed.</p><p>Araki covered his mouth to smother his laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa-kun!" He passed the ball to the fielder. He hit the base. "Third base!" Isogai shouted. Justice caught the ball. "Kimura! First base next!" Sugino shouted. Shindo's knees gave in and he fell. "The runner hasn't run so no rush." Sugaya caught the ball at the base. "Out!"</b>
</p><p>"Did we just..." Terasaka's eyes bulged.</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>"Holy shit...WE WON!" Yoshida jumped up.</p><p>Class E erupted in cheers.</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>"We actually did it!"</p><p>Koro-sensei blew a kazoo while the rest of the school gaped.</p><p>"Koro-sensei you're a genius!"</p><p>"Wait a go, Sugino!"</p><p>"Dude, you were awesome!"</p><p>Sugino looked embarrassed. "It hasn't even happened yet..."</p><p>"But, still well done!" Kanzaki smiled and hugged Sugino, making him go bright pink.</p><p>Hiroto wolf-whistled, earning a smack n the arm from Toka.</p><p>
  <b>"A t-triple play- game over," Araki didn't mask his surprise. "Unbelievable... unbelievable..." He said it like a chant while E class high-fived and cheered. "E class has... won against the baseball club!"</b>
</p><p>"They actually beat the Principal," Araki whispered.</p><p>"How is that even possible?" Ren hissed.</p><p>(It shouldn't be.) Asano glared at the screen. (Or perhaps the Principal loses his edge...)</p><p>
  <b>"You boys are awesome!" E class girls cheered. But they were the only ones.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell? That was no fun! The baseball club lost to E class nobodies!" Takada scoffed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Who the hell loses with that kind of difference in firepower?!" Tanaka mocked and they both walked away.</b>
</p><p>E-Class expected the displeasure.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we know." Rio rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Say what you want."</p><p>Toka grinned. "Yeah, sorry to disappoint!"</p><p>Takada grumbled. "You wouldn't have won if you hadn't played dirty."</p><p>Hokoma rolled her eyes in irritation. "Oh, come on already, give them a break!" she snapped, gaining the attention of her classmates.</p><p>"What did you say?" Tanaka's eyes narrowed.</p><p>Hokoma grimaced, hesitating. "I..." She glanced over at E-Class and then at Oota. "Everyone knows the game was biased, to begin with, and the Principal played even dirtier by trying to brainwash our team players."</p><p>"Shut up, Hokoma," Haruhi hissed.</p><p>Asami crossed her arms and shared a look with Otani. "Like, can we all just admit for once that we were jerks to E-Class. I mean even Oota from Class C could admit it."</p><p>Oota stiffened when everyone turned to luck. "Uh, can I stay out of this, please?"</p><p>Machida frowned, digging his nails into his palms. (Damn it...) He swallowed his courage. "They have a point," he said, looking around. "I mean, we all said crap about E-Class to or behind their backs..." He cringed a little when he looked over at Sugino. "Um...like, so...I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Yeah, I am too!" Hokoma said, fidgeting nervously. "I said a few jokes too so...like, yeah, sorry."</p><p>E-Class stared at them in surprise.</p><p>Asami took a deep breath. "Me too!" Then she faltered. "Well, technically I only <em>thought</em> bad things...kinda, um...but it still counts."</p><p>"Does it, though?" Hatanaka sounded confused.</p><p>"I'm sorry too!" Otani said shyly.</p><p>"I think I'm going to vomit," Tsuchiya muttered.</p><p>A lot of the main campus kids looked uneasy and were staring at E-Class cautiously.</p><p>(They're actually apologising.) Nagisa was staring in shock and even Karma was caught off guard.</p><p>"You guys are actually serious?" Hinano said in a small voice.</p><p>"Um, yeah..." Hokoma fidgeted nervously.</p><p>Hinano smiled brightly. "Then apology accepted!" She turned to the others. "Right guys!"</p><p>The majority of E-Class nodded, albeit, awkwardly.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, thanks," Mimura said.</p><p>Rio chewed the inside of her mouth and averted her gaze. "And, I guess...I'm sorry for calling you all assholes..." She scowled at Seo. "Even though some of you still are."</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Koro-sensei was practically brimming with excitement that they seemed to be building some kind of bridge.</p><p>"Oh, come on are we really gonna just forgive these assholes?!" Terasaka objected.</p><p>"Well...not all of them..." Hara narrowed her eyes at Tsuchiya. "<em>But,</em> if they apologise I'm willing to let things settle."</p><p>"Besides, you can be a jerk too, Terasaka," Hiroto argued.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not exactly a saint," Kataoka commented.</p><p>"Hey!" Terasaka scowled.</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "I accept their apologies."</p><p>Isogai looked towards Asano and his friends hopefully. "You know, it would be easier to take down Koro-sensei if we all worked together as a school."</p><p>Asano held back a scowl. "I'm aware of that." He glanced at the three A-Class students copying down the data. (Class A may have the brains but the majority lack the brawns or the combat skills.)</p><p>"We made a lot of good progress working on the data and analysing it," Isogai reasoned diplomatically. "And maybe if we got to know each other we'd get along more—"</p><p>"We're not going to hold hands and sing kumbaya, Isogai," Seo interrupted dryly. "And we're already working together."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's not like you actually want to," Hiroto pointed out. "You guys clearly don't like us."</p><p>"Hey, that's not completely true," Ren argued, winking at Kanzaki; her smile tightened into a grimace.</p><p>"You can't force us to like you," Koyama said.</p><p>"Hey, we just want you to stop sneering at us," Rio remarked, frowning.</p><p>"Then how about you stop mocking us," Seo snapped.</p><p>"Alright, settle down," Koro-sensei's excitement dampened. "We can discuss this after the episode. We can have snacks!"</p><p>Class A eyed E-Class warily.</p><p>"...I do like snacks," Fujii commented.</p><p>Asano sighed, burying his irritation. "I see no reason we can't adopt a more...civil relationship." He shot Seo a look.</p><p>Seo grimaced, looking away.</p><p>
  <b>(People who were watching probably have no way of knowing about the numerous strategies that the two coaches pitted against each other behind the scenes.) Nagisa narrated as he saw leaving.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Between this and the midterms, I'd say I'm at one win and one loss," Koro-sensei said. "We shall settle this with the upcoming final exams."</b>
</p><p>"Final boss battle!" Fuwa said in a deep voice.</p><p>Oota grinned. "Man vs Octopus."</p><p>
  <b>Shindo sat there, unmoving.</b>
</p><p>Shindo's stomach twisted, hanging his head in shame. (I don't deserve to be captain after this...)</p><p>
  <b>"Shindo." Sugino came up to him and kneeled down. "Sorry for turning it into such a crazy game." He said. "But I know, You're a way stronger baseball player than I am. I don't think I won against you with this or anything."</b>
</p><p>"What?" Shindo looked up. "Are you kidding me?"</p><p>Sugino shrugged. "Well, it's true. I may be improving my pitching, but you're still a lot better than me."</p><p>Shindo stared at him in disbelief. "You...you seriously think that?"</p><p>"Well, yeah." Sugino smiled sheepishly. "You're a good player and captain."</p><p>
  <b>"Then... why did you go to all this trouble to win?" Shindo spoke at last. "Weren't you trying to produce real results to prove that you're stronger than me?"</b>
</p><p>"It isn't about proving our strength; it's about proving we can measure up to you guys..." Isogai explained.</p><p>"Yeah, we were just trying to prove we weren't losers," Kimura commented.</p><p>Hiroto laughed apprehensively. "Yeah, and we also do kinda wanna win."</p><p>"I mean, who doesn't?" Sugino smiled crookedly. "But, yeah, we also wanted to show off our hard work as well."</p><p>Kondo frowned. "They're not even gonna gloat about it..."</p><p>
  <b>Sugino paused for a minute before speaking up. "Nagisa always keeps me company when I practice my breaking balls." He said looking over at the boy.</b>
</p><p>"Thanks for that by the way," Sugino said.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Hey, don't mention it, it's actually really interesting watching you pitch."</p><p>
  <b>"And things like Karma and Isogai's reflexes and how everyone's gotten good at bunting is amazing, right? But without real results to show for it, it's hard to get that across. Well, it boils down to this;" Sugino rubbed the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "I wanted to brag about my current friends, to my old friends."</b>
</p><p>Sugino ducked his head in embarrassment.</p><p>"Oh..." Aoi grew pale.</p><p>"Sugino..." Kondo looked guilty, and then let out a frustrated groan, surprising his classmates. "You're such an idiot."</p><p>"Hey!" Sugino looked alarmed.</p><p>Karma opened his mouth to object but Nagisa shook his head.</p><p>"I don't think they mean it in a bad way." The blue-haired boy smiled slightly.</p><p>Shindo stared at Sugino, shaking his head. "You're seriously way too nice," he said somewhat fondly, smirking. "It's actually annoying."</p><p>"Huh?"Sugino blushed. "How is that bad?!"</p><p>The corner of Nori's lips turned upwards. "I know right! Like, way to load on the mush."</p><p>Machida smirked. "Like dude, you're making us look even worse!"</p><p>"I think he's doing it on purpose," Hashimoto quipped, smiling, looking over. "Probably wants to hang out with us again."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Sugino wasn't sure if they were mocking him or being serious.</p><p>Machida grinned. "Well, if you're really desperate I guess we can invite you out after this."</p><p>"Yeah, we'll head to Nori's parents' ice-cream place," Shindo said.</p><p>"Then you'll have no excuses avoiding us!" Machida smirked.</p><p>"Uh..." Sugino stared at them in confusion. "Wait, you guys...actually do wanna hang out with me again?"</p><p>There was a collective groan.</p><p>"...There's a reason you're in E-Class, Sugino," Kondo said, smirking.</p><p>Sugino blushed. "W-well how was I supposed to know if you guys were serious!" he argued. "And stop trying to call me stupid, Kondo!"</p><p>Aoi shrugged. "You're the one who said it."</p><p>
  <b>Shindo stared before smiling. "You remember this, Sugino. Next time we play will be in highschool!"</b>
</p><p>Sugino's gaze lit up, looking over at Shindo who rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"You got it!" Sugino said before continuing in his thought. ('If' earth is still here by the time we hit high school.)</b>
</p><p>"Hey, don't put a downer on a good mood, Sugino," Karma teased.</p><p>Shindo rolled his eyes. "I'm just a little apprehensive."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I'd be apprehensive too. March isn't far away after all."</p><p>
  <b>"What's wrong?" Shindo asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nah, it's nothing."</b>
</p><p>"It's just the possibility of the entire world ending, but you know, <em>no biggie</em>," Hatanaka joked, making the others laugh.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino stood up and stretched a handout. Smiling, Shindo accepted it. Koro-sensei watched in contentment before he sped away while the E class boys smiled, happy for their friend.</b>
</p><p>"Well, that was one hell of an episode." Sugaya grinned. "I still can't believe we won that game."</p><p>Machida sighed. "I just hope the Principal doesn't take it out on us..."</p><p>"Yeah, he seemed kind of angry..."Hashimoto said. "I mean, it's hard to tell sometimes but he definitely wasn't happy."</p><p>Coach Terai sighed tiredly. "I just hope I still have a job after that."</p><p>Etsuki smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure the Principal won't be too unreasonable."</p><p>Kensaku stretched. "And if all else fails just grovel and beg."</p><p>Terai scowled. "Wow, thanks."</p><p>"Onto a lighter note," Koro-sensei chimed. "How about we all settle down and have a quick snack?"</p><p>"Any excuse to eat," Mimura said amusingly.</p><p>"Hey, I got no objections," Muramatsu replied.</p><p>"Just so long as it isn't ramen again," Seo muttered.</p><p>Araki raised an eyebrow. "We need to have a long sit down to discuss your issues with ramen, Seo."</p><p>Tsuchiya frowned. "Why do you hate ramen?"</p><p>Seo scowled. "Well, in Los Angeles—"</p><p>His friends groaned.</p><p>"Can we please go one week without you mentioning Los Angeles, Seo?" Asano remarked dryly.</p><p>"You asked for the story!" Seo spluttered.</p><p>"Wait, what about Los Angeles?" Hiroto asked, looking over in interest.</p><p>"Oh, please don't get him started," Ren pleaded.</p><p>Isogai raised an eyebrow. "Why what happened?"</p><p>"Do you guys want to know why I hate ramen or not?" Seo snapped.</p><p>"I am, so long as you don't spend thirty minutes talking about that time you nearly got run over by a bus," Araki commented.</p><p>"It was a traumatic experience!"</p><p>"How'd that happen?" Nagisa said, shuffling closer.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Quite frankly it's so longwinded the bus is barely in it."</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll keep the ramen story short," Seo waved his hand dismissively, shaking Tsuchiya off his arm; she glared at him.</p><p>"It better be good," Koyama said.</p><p>"Oh, shut up." Seo cleared his throat and then baulked when he saw he'd gathered a new audience from E-Class who were looking over curiously. "Uh..." He recomposed himself. "So, it all started when my dad accidentally bought goats milk..."</p><p>Karma tuned out after that.</p><p>***</p><p>"So, what do you think?" Fuwa asked, grinning.</p><p>Oota finished reading chapter three and handed her back her phone. "It's...actually kind of interesting." He caught the candy bar Koro-sensei threw his way.</p><p>Koro-sensei seemed like an octopus on a mission as he handed out the large sum of candy bars to each student in the hall.</p><p>"I knew it," Fuwa grinned, taking a bite of the bar; she's gotten plain chocolate.</p><p>Oota looked at the wrapper of his, not recognising the brand; was that Swedish?</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Oota tensed when he heard Yanagi's voice. "Um..." He looked over his shoulder. "Oh..."</p><p>Yanagi and Fumio were stood behind, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>"...Hi," Oota said after a moment, glancing at Fuwa who watched them curiously.</p><p>The rest of Class C was watching their every move.</p><p>Oota tried to ignore some of the threatening looks being thrown his way.</p><p>"Uh, do you mind if we sit with you?" Yanagi asked hesitantly, not looking them in the eye.</p><p>"Um, no it's fine," Oota replied, feeling some of the tension leave his shoulders.</p><p>"Thanks." Yanagi sat down with his back to the class.</p><p>"Yeah..." Fumio sat down next to him, looking at Oota worriedly. "By the way, you should probably avoid Domen and Eto for a while...they kinda have it out for you now."</p><p>Yanagi took a large bite of his candy bar. "Yeah, in fact, you should probably avoid nearly everyone in our class for a while..."</p><p>"Oh..." Oota swallowed a lump in her throat.</p><p>"A good 35% of the class still like you," Fumio said, shrugging.</p><p>"<em>Wow</em>, you're blasting me away with those percentages," Oota replied dryly.</p><p>Fuwa nudged him. "Hey don't sweat it, Domen and Eto have always been jerks."</p><p>"You know them?" Oota said.</p><p>She shrugged. "I used to be in Class C in year two."</p><p>"Oh, cool," Oota smiled slightly. "I was in Class D last year so..." He chuckled slightly. "I think Itsumi-sensei is a big improvement than Mr Kensaku."</p><p>"I can understand that." Fuwa looked amused. "So, you guys like Manga?" she asked Yanagi.</p><p>"Uh, I don't really read it," Yanagi replied.</p><p>Oota rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I already tried to convert him, didn't work."</p><p>Yanagi scowled. "That's because you showed me that weird sex robot crap."</p><p>"Evangelion is a classic!"</p><p>***</p><p>Sneaking away wasn't easy but with Kayano semi-distracted for once, it was a risk she needed to take.</p><p>Ritsu waited behind the stage curtain, keeping an eye and ear out for any sound that was louder than the chatter from the students.</p><p>She sighed and took a moment to close her eyes. There were oven two dozen possibilities that could play out here and end in disaster. There was an 85% chance Kayano was currently watching Koro-sensei's every move and keeping track of him, while the remaining 15% meant she was distracted by either her classmates or the main campus kids.</p><p>And then there was the 30% chance Koro-sensei wouldn't show up at all.</p><p>Ritsu opened her eyes and sighed. "I'm starting to feel as though this was all a mistake..."</p><p>"Oh, now, I have to disagree there." Her gaze snapped up to the ceiling where Koro-sensei was in his silver liquid form. "I for one am quite happy you're here—tragic apocalyptic futures aside."</p><p>Ritsu smiled in relief. "Considering how many of your secrets that are being exposed right now, anyone else would see me as the enemy."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled and slithered down the floor. "Well, I'm not like most now am I?" He returned to his yellow full body form and pulled out the small note she'd slipped inside his candy bar. "You requested a talk."</p><p>Ritsu made sure to tighten her emotional controls and looked up at Koro-sensei. "We have a situation with Kayano..."</p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Season 1 Episode 13: Talent Time or also known as It's an Oxymoron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 13: Talent Time or also known as It's an Oxymoron<br/>***</p><p>Ritsu showed Koro-sensei the footage of Kayano fighting with her tentacles. "Her real name is Akari Yukimura," she informed.</p><p>Koro-sensei was silent, staring transfixed at the screen. "Yukimura..." His tentacles curled inwards. "Who did this to her?"</p><p>Ritsu glanced away, turning the screen off. "She did it to herself..." She sighed, turning away. "We don't have much time so I'll make it quick." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Kayano wants me to delete all the footage containing her secret, or else, but it's safer for her to have the tentacles removed now rather than when she's consumed by rage and nearly dies."</p><p>Koro-sensei paused, twitching and fidgeting restlessly. "...Why is she consumed by revenge, and why did she take such a risk injecting—"</p><p>"She thinks you killed her sister."</p><p>Koro-sensei froze, appearing sickly. "How did...?"</p><p>"She was on her way to the lab before it exploded," Ritsu explained.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked mortified. "Was she hurt?!"</p><p>"Sshhh!" Ritsu snapped, looking around worriedly. "No, not really but she saw a glimpse of you leaving Ms Yukimura on the ground," she whispered. "And those tentacles won't be reasoned with."</p><p>Koro-sensei took a second to compose himself. "I'm sorry...it's just a...shock." He let out a deep sigh. "Alright, I can remove the tentacles if you distract her long enough. How did we accomplish that last time?"</p><p>"Oh..." Ritsu blushed when the memory resurfaced. "Um...well..." She turned away from him quickly. "Nagisa....uh...distracted her...um."</p><p>Koro-sensei perked up interest. "And how was that exactly?"</p><p>Ritsu cleared her throat and turned around. "It's irrelevant now." She crossed her arms. "I ran that scenario through my processors and I don't think it'll work this time around."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Well, as much as I'd love to hear the details, I'll just wait and see what your footage from the future tells us." He chuckled faintly. "I have a feeling it'll provide more than enough intel for my match-making mission."</p><p>Ritsu buried her face in her palm. "Sir...please, not the time."</p><p>Koro-sensei coughed. "Of course. I apologise."</p><p>She sighed. "We'll need help if we're going to help her." Ritsu smiled. "For starters, we'll need a couple of messengers to help establish communication, so I took the liberty of contacting some."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"I mean, I think some people are just overreacting," Watanabe muttered to her friend. "All Oota did was apologise."</p><p>Her friend scowled."Yeah, but time bubble or not the school still has rules," she whispered. "And Class E is still at the bottom."</p><p>Machida rolled his eyes and turned away from them. He opened up his bar and grimaced when he saw it was one of those marshmallow bars. "Ugh...who even likes this stuff." Then he frowned when he saw a paper note inside. "What the...?" He looked around at his classmates, but they were happily eating their snacks and talking amongst themselves.</p><p>Curiously he slipped the note out of the wrapper and unfolded it;</p><p>
  <em>At the end of Episode 16, ask to go to the bathroom. Then divert to the backstage—my information tells me you're good at being discreet, I hope this is correct.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't show anyone those note or we'll both be in trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ritsu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(smiley face)</em>
</p><p>Machida stared at the note in alarm.</p><p>"Hey, what's that, Machida?" his friend leaned over trying o look.</p><p>Instinctively, Machida scrunched the note up. "Just notes on Koro-sensei," he replied blandly, shoving the note in his pocket. "You wanna trade bars?" he held out his marshmallow one.</p><p>His friend blinked owlishly. "Uh, yeah sure." He handed over his plain chocolate one and took the marshmallow bar off him.</p><p>Machida sunk his teeth into the chocolate when the trade was done, swallowing with difficulty as he stared at the stage. (What the hell did I just get involved in...?) Then he frowned. (And what kind of AI signs off a letter with a smiley face?)</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Back behind the stage Ritsu presented her right arm and clicked up a lid, inside were two thin delicate vials that were fixed in a compartment. "The next stage is this." She took one vial out and held it up to view.</p><p>"And that is?" Koro-sensei stared the liquid.</p><p>Ritsu examined the purple liquid. "This body was built by Scientist for a specific purpose to retrieve the infected so they could experiment and find a cure," she explained, watching the liquid swirl in the container. "This vial has enough in it to sedate you." She looked up at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei eyed her curiously. "...I know many would like to get their hands on that."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "Luckily I have no desire to kill you, so it's safe in my hands." She held it tighter. "I found crates of them when I transferred my consciousness into this body...these two were my last." Ritsu slipped it back into the compartment in her arm. "This situation with Kayano did run through the time-travel possibilities I diagnosed, but the chances were 500 out of 1, 456,00."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Pardon my curiosity, but how did you build the time machine in the first place?"</p><p>Ritsu smiled crookedly. "Let's just say I had some help with the engineering process." She shrugged. "But not to be arrogant, but the actual science behind it was all me." Her smile grew. "I was able to run billions of simulations before I even began to build it."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "I'd like to understand the fundamentals before we part ways."</p><p>Ritsu's smile stiffened for a second but then relaxed. "Of course." She looked over at the stage entrance. "But let's focus on dealing with our main problem first..."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"...So that's why I hate ramen," Seo finished his story.</p><p>There was a small pause.</p><p>"...That was the lamest story I've ever heard in my life," Terasaka commented dryly.</p><p>"Hey!" Seo snapped, while a few others laughed. "No it wasn't, you Ape!"</p><p>"Who you calling Ape, fish face?!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>Asano discreetly rolled his eyes and ate his marshmallow bar quietly.</p><p>Nagisa sighed and shook his head. as Isogai, Ren, and Mimura tried to calm both parties down.</p><p>Karma was lying down playing around with his anti-sensei knife on the edge of the mat.</p><p>"Hey," Nagisa shuffled closer, feeling a question nag at the back of his head. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>Karma didn't look over. "Fire away."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed, glancing over at Asano and then at the others. "Are you okay after what Asano said about your parents?" he asked quietly so no one would overhear.</p><p>Karma stopped playing with the knife. "What?"</p><p>Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just wondering if you wanted to talk—"</p><p>"No." Karma held the knife handle tightly briefly. "No, thanks." He sat up and shoved the green weapon into his sleeve. "I'm fine."</p><p>Nagisa wasn't convinced, frowning. "Right..." He maintained Karma's stare for a while until he sighed. "Okay then." He turned away. "Fine then..."</p><p>Kayano looked over her shoulder when she heard him move. "Everything okay, Nagisa?"</p><p>"Hm?" Nagisa looked up. "Yeah..." He looked around and then frowned when he saw Koro-sensei's double knitting in a corner; it was a more convincing doppelganger than the previous ones shown, but there was still the faintest blur on the edge of him. "That's weird..."</p><p>"What is?" Kayano asked lightly.</p><p>"Koro-sensei—"</p><p>"It's so good to see everyone getting along!" Koro-sensei suddenly appeared behind them, prying Terasaka and Seo apart. "Well, mostly..."</p><p>Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "Uh, never mind."</p><p>Seo dusted himself off when Koro-sensei released him. "He started it!"</p><p>Terasaka shoved Koro-sensei's tentacles off him. "Like hell! You guys always start it."</p><p>Isogai sighed quietly and quickly tried to divert the conversation. "So, what did you guys think of the last episode?"</p><p>"Well, Koro-sensei's battle with the Principal was awesome," Rio praised, grinning.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, sitting down on the corner of the mat to resume his knitting. "It was interesting. He certainly is proving to be formidable."</p><p>"Yeah, but what was with the brainwashing?" Kimura whispered, casting a look at Asano. "That stuff ain't normal."</p><p>Sugaya nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was really creepy..."</p><p>"We still managed to beat him, though," Hinano said, rubbing her chin. "But he might still pull that trick when the sports festival comes around in our time."</p><p>There were some murmurs of agreement.</p><p>Kanzaki sighed, bringing her knees to her chin. "After all this is done, what are we going to do?"</p><p>"Well..." Hinano frowned, exchanging an uncertain look with Kayano.</p><p>"We'll save the world, duh!" Okajima grinned. "Except this time we'll be more prepared."</p><p>"Yeah, but what if we make new mistakes by trying to fix the old ones?" Sugino argued. "We could end up making things worse."</p><p>"Well...um..." Rio sighed, as her brow creased. "If Ritsu thought we'd make things worse than why would she come back in the first place?"</p><p>"That's a good point," Nagisa commented.</p><p>Isogai frowned. "Yeah, but what did she mean by 'the timeline will fix itself'?"</p><p>Okano sighed, crossing her arms. "You guys get the impression she's got a hidden agenda or something?"</p><p>"Well, that much is obvious," Araki interjected into her conversation.</p><p>Koyama snorted, adjusting his glasses. "For all we know she could be the one trying to ruin the future."</p><p>"What?" Rio scowled. "Oh, come on, that's bullshit and you know it."</p><p>"Language," Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>"But it is," Rio argued. "Ritsu isn't like that."</p><p>"And how do you know?" Kanada said, stapling the notes together. "We only know as much about her as from the footage, and even then we can't be sure if she's changed over the years."</p><p>"For all we know, she could be trying to make the future worse," Seo said, picking at his nails.</p><p>Nagisa felt a trickle of doubt nestle in his chest.</p><p>"You give her too much credit," Asano spoke up, gaining the rest of their attention. He kept his back to them and scrunched up the wrapped, handing it over to Aoi to dispose of. "Let's examine her motivations for one thing," he drawled. "What kind of person—or in this case, AI—would go to the lengths she has and more importantly what kind of person would go to painstaking detail to archive their classmate's voices and add special effects to the future footage?"</p><p>"...They all do seem like unnecessary details..." Kataoka hummed, frowning. "I mean, there are easier ways to show the future, she could have just narrated over everything or deleted unnecessary footage."</p><p>"It's like she wants us to experience it," Nagisa commented, cupping his chin. "And have an emotional connection with what's happening on screen."</p><p>"It's obvious she's keeping secrets, but I doubt she means us any harm," Asano said, shrugging. "If anything, her actions reek of desperation."</p><p>If A-Class disagreed they didn't voice it. There was a collective silence in the group for a moment, until Hiroto cleared his throat.</p><p>"I'm kinda curious what kind of software in the future lets you convert peoples voices into songs."</p><p>"Doesn't that already exist somewhere?" Okajima said, somewhat relieved by the change of conversation.</p><p>"It might be in the experimental phases," Kayano replied.</p><p>Soon the others dissolved into a new conversation.</p><p>Ren frowned and sat next to Asano. "I didn't expect you to stick up for Kawaii-Terminator."</p><p>Asano scowled. "I wasn't. I was just stating facts." He narrowed his eyes at the stage when Ritsu came back into the hall."I still don't trust her."</p><p>Ren smiled slightly in amusement.</p><p>Ritsu cleared her throat. "If everyone would settle down, we'll start the episode."</p><p>There were a few murmured and shuffling as the students settled down into their places.</p><p>Ritsu pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>The episode started with Class E attending Phys Ed. Isogai and Maehara attacked each other with their anti-sensei knives like the rest. Standing at a side was Mr Karasuma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't look away!"He said, his voice stern. "Predict your target's move! If you all do that," he went on,"you'll block off every last one of their escape routes." He said.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, hey, we're improving!" Hiroto shared a grin with Isogai.</p><p>Karasuma smiled faintly.</p><p>
  <b>(We're going on our fourth month of training and more and more students are showing promise.) He narrated. (Isogai Yuma and Maehara Hiroto' He said in his head as the boys attacked him. (Their reflexes when they work as a pair, their knives hit the mark more often now.) He dodged their attacks.</b>
</p><p>Isogai and Hiroto's smiled widened, looking over at Karasuma who nodded in acknowledgement. Bitch-sensei smirked and rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>(Karma Akabane.) The said boy was ready to hit. (He seems like the evasive type, but there's great mischief in those eyes.) He stepped back and the redhead 'tsked', halting.</b>
</p><p>Muramatsu let out a low whistle. "You're fast."</p><p>Karma smiled crookedly, winking. "Gotta keep people on their toes."</p><p>
  <b>(And the girls,) he went on.(Okano Hinata's unpredictable movement born of her gymnastics background and Meg Kataoka, with a reach and momentum to rival the boy's. These traits make them stand out as attackers.)</b>
</p><p>Kataoka and Okano high-fived. "We'll give the boys a run for their money," Okano joked.</p><p>"You guys got really good really fast, I'm jealous." Hinano sighed. "I don't really have the stamina for this kinda thing."</p><p>"Hey, it all comes with practice," Kataoka said encouragingly. "With all the climbing we do up the mountain you'll build yours up sooner than you know it."</p><p>"Besides, I got some edge with my gymnastics, same with Kataoka's swimming," Okano pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>The background music fell to a sneering one. A drawing of their monster teacher appeared beside Karasuma. "To kill such a man of character would be unthinkable!" Karasuma's vein popped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't make up my thoughts, get lost, target!"He said sternly. The drawing slid and Koro-sensei's sneering look peered over.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students laughed.</p><p>Karasuma's eye twitched. (Damn octopus.)</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled in the background.</p><p>"Wait, but how can you tell what he's thinking?" Hara asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I can usually tell what he has on his mind by the level of seriousness in his expression." His grin widened, consulting a chart with different serious expressions on Karasuma's face indicating the level of seriousness and amusement; they all look nearly identical. "You'll notice the slight crease in the brow that indicates a deep in thought moment." He pointed to expression 2. "And then there's the slight lip movement which we can decipher as '<em>amusement</em>'."</p><p>"Ooh!"</p><p>"Wow, that's pretty observant," Mimura commented.</p><p>"Yeah, and those drawings are one point," Sugaya complimented.</p><p>Hinano smiled, pointing at the chart. "They look just like him!"</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his palm while Bitch-sensei laughed.</p><p>Isogai frowned. "Um...where did he get that chart?"</p><p>Ren shrugged. "Backstage."</p><p>
  <b>(Although no other student has distinguished themselves, overall their talent has come quite a long way.) He narrated dodging attacks swiftly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The serpent moved stealthily.</b>
</p><p>Karma stiffened. (That feeling...)</p><p>"What the hell?" Yoshida blanched.</p><p>"Is that a snake?" Asami looked confused.</p><p>"Is this Ritsu's weird imagery again?" Otani commented.</p><p>
  <b>Waiting for the moment. Karasuma felt this blood and before he knew it, he grabbed the boy behind him. Nagisa spun and fell.</b>
</p><p>Karma curled his hands into fists.</p><p>"Wait, what?" Rio's brow furrowed.</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened. (He got the drop on me?)</p><p>Nagisa looked slightly confused when the others paused to stare at him. "Uh..."</p><p>"Wait..." Isogai trailed off as it started to dawn on him. "The snake was..."</p><p>"That snake was Nagisa's attack?" Sugino said slowly, frowning.</p><p>"Um, are we ignoring the fact Nagisa snuck up on Karasuma?" Fuwa said.</p><p>The penny dropped.</p><p>"Oh, shit..." Kimura swore.</p><p>"Language..." Koro-sensei said faintly, staring at Nagisa intently.</p><p>Nagisa squirmed under the scrutiny. "Uh, are you guys okay?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's just a sneak attack."</p><p>"You think that was just a sneak attack?" Asano said evenly, scrutinising him. "You do realise you managed to sneak up on a special forces agent undetected, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, but that was because he was distracted by Koro-sensei," Nagisa said, frowning. "And besides it's not like I actually managed to land a hit."</p><p>"I guess..." Rio looked at him curiously. "It was still impressive though."</p><p>"Yeah!" Hinano beamed. "It was as cool as when you stood up to Tanaka and Takada!"</p><p>"Total badass," Sugino smiled crookedly, clapping him on the back.</p><p>Nagisa looked sheepish. "Heh...thanks."</p><p>Ritsu hid a smile and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma blinked trying to grab on a loose string. Everyone stopped to look. "Sorry!" He said quickly."Put a little too much oomph into my block there."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, just a little," Bitch-sensei teased, but then frowned when Karasuma didn't respond. "What?"</p><p>Karasuma was still scrutinising Nagisa. "Nothing...it's nothing." He looked away.</p><p>Nagisa glanced over at Karma and frowned when he saw the detached look on his face. "Everything okay?"</p><p>For a brief second, Karma tilted his head towards him and eyed him with a sort of wary interest; Nagisa's frown deepened.</p><p>"Yeah." Karma shrugged casually, smirking. "I'm just marvelling at your level 10 sneak attack."</p><p>Nagisa looked sheepish. "It really wasn't that big of a deal."</p><p>A strange look flashed in Karma's eyes but it was gone in seconds. "Pfft! Learn to take a compliment, dummy."</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement, smothering his uncertainty.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I-I'm fine," Nagisa said smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dummy! You have to keep an eye on him!" Sugino said and Nagisa looked across with a sheepish smile.</b>
</p><p>"But he was," Oota said, frowning. "He'd have to be to get that close."</p><p>Fuwa nodded, tapping her chin. "More than that, he'd have to be silent enough to sneak up undetected."</p><p>
  <b>(Shiota, Nagisa...) Karasuma looked at him. (Was that strange presence I just felt... was that my imagination?)</b>
</p><p>"Nope, we all saw it," Hatanaka commented.</p><p>Hokoma frowned, whispering. "What I want to know is why there's something off with Shiota?"</p><p>"There is something a little off with him," Asami muttered.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei watched on and commented on nothing.</b>
</p><p>"What are you thinking, sir?" Toka questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Well, I have a few theories."</p><p>"...Care to share?" Mimura said.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>The bell rang dismissing class. As someone approached the P.E grounds, Karasuma was walking back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He has, like, zero chinks." Okajima said.</b>
</p><p>"You do seem pretty invincible, sir," Rinka said.</p><p>Karasuma shook his head. "I'm as human as everyone else. I just have good training."</p><p>
  <b>"Sensei!" Kurahashi approached him. "Come out for snacks with us after class!" She invited.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The teacher waved a dismissive hand. "I appreciate the invite, but I still have work to do."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Some of E Class looked deflated.</b>
</p><p>"Not much change in the future, then," Kimura muttered.</p><p>"Well, he is always serious 24/7," Sugaya commented.</p><p>"Yeah, but to be fair he's always busy babysitting Professor Bitch and Koro-sensei," Karma said amusingly.</p><p>"HEY!" Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei looked rightfully offended.</p><p>
  <b>"No chinks in his private life either," Mimura mumbled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's more like there's a wall between him and us," Okano commented.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's brow furrowed slightly, feeling a twinge of guilt, but he shook the feeling away. (There are more important things to focus on. They'll understand soon enough.)</p><p>"Oh, don't take it personally," Bitch-sensei scoffed, crossing her arms. "This square is all work and no play." She sighed dramatically. "I've had more fun with dictators than him."</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "And that speaks plenty of your own character."</p><p>She scowled, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, at least I know how to have a good time!" She pouted, folding her arms. "Your idea of fun is lamer than a bingo night at a retirement home."</p><p>"Hey, now!" Koro-sensei intervened. "I can testify that a bingo night at a retirement home is extremely entertaining."</p><p>Tsuchiya wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What sane person wants to spend their day hanging out with old people?"</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. "Just because they're old doesn't mean they're boring." She smiled. "I volunteered at one a couple of summers ago, it was very nice."</p><p>"Yeah, what do you have something against old people?" Okano challenged.</p><p>"Of course not!" Tsuchiya went bright pink, scrunching up her face in annoyance.</p><p>
  <b>"He takes good care of us and all, but is that only because he 'has' to?" Kurahashi said sadly.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's brow furrowed. "I didn't choose to become your teacher because I had to."</p><p>E Class exchanged uncertain looks.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, we know!" Hinano said nervously. "Sorry, just ignore future-me, I'm being silly."</p><p>Karasuma surveyed his class with consideration. "...I'm here as your teacher because I want to be," he stated stiffly, not sure what were the right words to reassure them. "And I watch out for you kids because I want to , not because I have to."</p><p>A few pleased smiled crept onto E-Class's faces.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "Well, look who's getting soft."</p><p>"I'm not." Karasuma folded his arms. "With your teaching skills, one of us has to be a role model."</p><p>Bitch-sensei burst into a fit of rage. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"</p><p>She tried to hit him with her knife but he casually blocked her arm from reaching his face.</p><p>
  <b>"Yo! Karasuma!" The said man looked up to the source of the new voice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Takaoka!" He said surprised.</b>
</p><p>"Takaoka?" Okuda repeated. "Who is he?"</p><p>"An old colleague," Karasuma replied, frowning.</p><p>"From the military?" Hiroto asked.</p><p>Karasuma nodded, feeling slightly wary. "Yes."</p><p>
  <b>"A new teacher?" Whispered a student.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The burly man had several paper bags with. "hey!"He said to the class."I'm Akira Takaoka and I'll be assisting Karasuma as of today." He announced cheerfully. "Nice to meet you, E-Class!" He passed them a bright smile.</b>
</p><p>"Huh, well he seems nice," Kimura said.</p><p>"What's with all the bags, though?" Isogai commented.</p><p>"It looks like those bags you get from cake shops," Kayano said.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "What I wanna know is why Mr Karasuma needs a teaching assistant?"</p><p>Sugino nodded. "He's been doing fine on his own."</p><p>"Yeah, but maybe Mr Takaoka has a different set of skills," Hara said.</p><p>"He does train recruits," Karasuma replied, nodding. "But I've never taught any recruits with him so I don't know much about his teaching methods."</p><p>"Is he as good as you?" Okano asked.</p><p>Karasuma shrugged. "He was always good at the physical aspects."</p><p>"He looks kind of chubby," Chiba commented.</p><p>"He's probably just a little out of training," Karasuma replied. "But he'll still have the martial arts skills, he'll just be less versatile with it."</p><p>
  <b>The opening song began.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu skipped straight into the episode</p><p>
  <b>Tortes, cakes, ice cream and chocolate spread across a small sheet. The students gathered around. "W-What's all this?" One stuttered,</b>
</p><p>"It is cake!" Kayano grinned, looking like a girl in love.</p><p>"It looks expensive too!" Toka gushed.</p><p>Koro-sensei was drooling. "So...beautiful!"</p><p>Mimura and Sugaya tried to push him away. "Sir! You're drooling all over us!"</p><p>
  <b>"Cake!" Another cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And eclair from Le Hermes." Kataoka said surprised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you sure? They look pricey." Isogai jittered about.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Go on, eat up! I emptied up my wallet for this, so don't hold back!" Takaoka said proudly.</b>
</p><p>"That's nice of him to bring us, sweets," Okuda said, smiling.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Feels more like bribery if you ask me."</p><p>"Oh, come on, Karma, don't be a killjoy," Mimura said.</p><p>Karma stretched. "What? It's pretty obvious."</p><p>"He has a point you know," Araki said, frowning. "If it was a few normal sweets then it's not as suspicious, but a whole load of expensive cakes and sweets?"</p><p>"And he just met you guys so why is he spending so much money on you?" Seo argued, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you guys really that naïve?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Hara said defensively but then faltered. "It's just a nice gesture is all..."</p><p>"Besides, he seems friendly enough..." Sugino didn't sound like he believes didn't entirely.</p><p>Asano cast them a side-along glance, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>"You sure know your brand name sweets," Hinata commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Honestly, when it comes to me and sugar..." Takaoka went on dramatically."It's love!" He stuck his tongue out.</b>
</p><p>A few of the students laughed.</p><p>"He does seem nice..." Watanabe said.</p><p>Machida overheard and frowned, earning a look from his friend.</p><p>"What's up with you?" his friend, Bando, asked.</p><p>Machida shrugged, looking around warily. (He reminds me of my brother.) He shifted in his seat. "I just don't like him."</p><p>
  <b>"So cute for such a big man."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, will you be taking over Phys Ed tomorrow?" Nagisa asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yep! Orders from headquarters. Gotta lessen Karasuma's load, so-"Takaoka's explanation was cut short by a pink, round, drooling formerly yellow headed Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cake..."He drooled. Nakamura looked at him, grossed out.</b>
</p><p>"It looks so delicious," Koro-sensei sighed dreamily, stretching his tentacles out. "If only..."</p><p>"Sir, we just had snacks!" Rio said.</p><p>"Well, Koro-sensei seems to like him," Bando commented.</p><p>Machida rolled his eyes. "Koro-sensei likes anyone who gives him cake."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, you must me Koro-sensei. Eat, Eat!" Takaoka said generously. Koro-sensei's drooling only increased. "We'll still end up killing you." Takaoka winked and laughed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"For colleagues, you and Karasuma sensei are like day and night." Said Kimura.</b>
</p><p>"He does seem more fun," Bitch-sensei said.</p><p>Karasuma sighed at the comment. "We have different methods of teaching."</p><p>
  <b>"You're like a neighbourhood dad!" Hara said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dad!I like that!" He swung his arms around Nakamura and Mimura who smiled uncomfortably. "We're in the same classroom, so that makes us a family, right?"</b>
</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "We've barely known him for five minutes and he's already pushing his way in."</p><p>E-Class grew more uncomfortable.</p><p>"...He is a little odd," Kanzaki murmured, frowning.</p><p>"Well, maybe he's just really excited to meet us," Sugino argued feebly. "He might just want to make a good impression."</p><p>"Yeah, that's a good point," Okano agreed. "Maybe it's just that."</p><p>"I guess..." Nagisa frowned.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma watched from the campus silently, leaning on the wooden wall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the Next day.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Great- the gang's all here! Now, things could start getting a little though, but I have more delicious treats for you when its all over!" Takaoka instructed to the students standing in line for Phys Ed.</b>
</p><p>"Bribery," Ren commented, earning some nods from his class.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, looking over at Karma. "Maybe you're right to be wary, Karma."</p><p>Karma sighed, staring at the screen. "I'm just good at sussing out the fakes."</p><p>
  <b>"And you're sure you're not saying that because 'you' want to eat them?" Nakamura commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rubbing his belly, "Gotta keep my figure." Takaoka said and the class laughed.</b>
</p><p>Kensaku rolled his eyes when some of the students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Inside the staff room, Karasuma was working with Irina standing over him.</b>
</p><p>Some of the boys and girls choked when they saw the extra cleavage.</p><p>"So...much...boob," Yanagi whispered, reaching out.</p><p>Oota wiped away some blood from his nose.</p><p>Fuwa scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"And you're fine with this?" She asked looking at the new teacher's class. "He comes across as awfully forced."</b>
</p><p>"See! Even she's caught on," Araki exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>"And Karma's cutting his class entirely."</b>
</p><p>"Well...to be fair that isn't unusual," Rio commented, smirking.</p><p>Karma smiled crookedly. "What are you trying to say, Nakamura?" He pretended to be upset. "I take my studies <em>very</em> seriously."</p><p>The majority of the class threw paper balls at him.</p><p>"HEY!" Karma shielded his head.</p><p>"Don't waste the paper!" Araki cradled the stack of paper protectively.</p><p>Asano sighed deeply, massaging his temples. "Araki, please just calm down."</p><p>
  <b>"We were in the airborne brigade together." The male began eyes not away from his laptop for even a moment. "I understand that he's a far better instructor than I."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina hummed.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, don't sell yourself short," Bitch-sensei said, frowning. "You're teaching them some impressive stuff."</p><p>Karasuma kept his expression blank. "That may be but Takaoka is more qualified than me."</p><p>"So, what?" Karma frowned. "Official qualifications aren't all that."</p><p>"Yeah, Koro-sensei has zero credentials and he's still a good teacher," Hiroto remarked.</p><p>Koro-sensei blanched. "I'm not unqualified!"</p><p>
  <b>"He's got a good grasp on his student's heart." Karasuma looked through the documents of the said man. "That ought to go far in training."</b>
</p><p>Hinano's brow furrowed. "Yeah, but we still want you as a teacher."</p><p>"Yeah, he can't replace you fully!" Toka argued.</p><p>Karasuma hid his surprise. "I'm just concerned about your training. I want you to have the best instructor who fits your needs."</p><p>"Well, it sure ain't that guy." Karma scoffed. "He's way too ass-kissing."</p><p>
  <b>He opened the photograph of the soldiers-in-training. They were all smiling. Shirtless, their hands behinds behind them. The brightest smile was of Takaoka, their instructor, while the rest were evidently forced."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened, feeling uneasy. "Um..."</p><p>"Huh?" Koro-sensei tensed.</p><p>"That's...does that photo seem off to you?" Okano said, frowning.</p><p>"...A little..." Kataoka nodded.</p><p>"Those smiles...there's something not right about those smiles," Isogai said.</p><p>That earned a lot of nods from Class A and the others.</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, you're right."</p><p>"What's that photo behind the other?" Ren pointed to the screen. "The one slightly hidden behind the first. Do you see it?"</p><p>Asano felt a sickly feeling in his stomach. "I see it."</p><p>
  <b>"Maybe I was going about this the wrong way." He mumbled. "Rather than drawing a line and connecting to them as a professional, perhaps this method of relating to them as family would..." He halted. Upon opening another picture he found the ugly truth. When turned around, that soldiers-in-training had their hands tied by the wrist, slashes of a knife on their bare shoulders and torsos. The only one smiling was Takaoka. Karasuma's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>Etsuki clapped her hand over her mouth. "What on Earth...?"</p><p>Karasuma's eyes bulged. "What?!"</p><p>The room became colder.</p><p>"He...he..." Hara's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh, shit," Yoshida swore. "Oh, shit, oh shit!"</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't even reprimand him. "That man shouldn't be anywhere near a classroom let alone children!"</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth. "This is bad."</p><p>"No kidding!" Nagisa replied, sweating slightly. (The ministry of Defence seriously thought this guy should teach middle schoolers?)</p><p>
  <b>"Now along with your new training regimen comes a new schedule!" Takaoka said producing a sack of papers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No way!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ten periods?!"</b>
</p><p>"Is he insane?!" Okajima exclaimed. "He can't seriously expect us to live like that?"</p><p>"How are we meant to study?" Kanzaki questioned.</p><p>Koyama adjusted his glasses. "...Well, saving the world is more import—" He silence when E-Class glared at him as one. "...never mind."</p><p>
  <b>The students were baffled as they looked through.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But of course, Following this curriculum will boost your abilities by leaps and bounds. Let's get to work!" Takaoka clapped his hands.</b>
</p><p>"We're fifteen! It's not the marines!" Hiroto stared at the screen in disbelief. "This guy is insane."</p><p>"I think we already established that when we saw him hugging the recruits he just carved up," Asano commented dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, wait a minute, this is impossible!" Maehara announced."With so little time for learning, our grades will plummet!" He complained flailing the paper in his hand.</b>
</p><p>Isogai winced. "Be careful, Maehara."</p><p>"I'll be fine..." Hiroto didn't quite believe in his own words.</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka rubbed the back of his head."And no free time either? We can't do this!" He declared. Still smiling, the instructor flung his knee into the boy's torso. Saliva spurted out before Maehara fell.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students and teachers gasped.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma looked at the screen in alarm. (What the hell is wrong with him?!)</p><p>"Oh, we are so fucked." Terasaka looked distressed.</p><p>Nagisa and a few others nodded apprehensively.</p><p>Koro-sensei's temper started to heat up. "How...dare...he..."</p><p>His students edged back a little.</p><p>
  <b>Clutching the boy's hair, still smiling, Takaoka said, "We 'can't' nothing. We 'will'." He let go and Maehara fell, gripping his stomach. The students were horrified.</b>
</p><p>"This guy isn't playing around," Shindo said, grimacing.</p><p>"Is he even allowed to do this?" Tomo exclaimed, looking around. "Aren't there like laws against this?"</p><p>"Well, he might be protected by the ministry of defence," Sakai said.</p><p>"Also corporal punishment is used by some coaches in sports," Uchida said, shrugging. "Our school isn't big on it but other schools don't have a problem with it."</p><p>Shindo nodded. "Yeah, I have a cousin who got a hit a few times by his P.E teacher for messing around in class."</p><p>"It's only a big issue if people complain to the school board and police about it," Naoka informed, shrugging. "But it's mostly tolerated."</p><p>"Oh, so I guess Koro-sensei was right about those sports dramas," Okabe commented.</p><p>Shindo rolled his eyes. "Yeah but those drama's overdo stuff to ridiculous levels."</p><p>Okabe raised an eyebrow. "There's a near eight-foot octopus knitting over there, as far as I'm concerned, TV is now more realistic than reality."</p><p>
  <b>"It's like I said; we're family. And I'm the dad. Show me a family that doesn't do as a dad says." He balled his fists and smiled at them, the more sinister smile.</b>
</p><p>"This man is not right in the head," Etsuki said, shaking her head.</p><p>Bitch-sensei nodded in agreement. "He is a little on the psychotic side."</p><p>"He's really pushing that 'dad' role," Karma said.</p><p>Hara grimaced. "I wish future-me hadn't even put the idea in his head..."</p><p>"Hey, don't sweat it," Rio said, shrugging. "He was always going to be a creep with a superiority complex."</p><p>
  <b>"If you want to sit out, sit out." He spat."I'll use my authority to bring in new students to replace you."</b>
</p><p>"I'd like to see him try!" Koro-sensei objected, crossing his tentacles. "If he so much as replaced one of my students, I'd quit!"</p><p>Nagisa and a few others shared a smile.</p><p>"That's nice, sir, but we kinda need to keep you in one place so the world can be saved," Rio said, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>He looked at them."But I don't want to do that. After all, you're my precious family. A father doesn't want to lose a single of his children." He walked around the lanes. "Let's save the world together, kids-as a family!" He threw his arms around Kanzaki and Mimura who gasped.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students and teachers cringed.</p><p>"Mr Karasuma has to do something," Toka said worriedly.</p><p>"Yeah but if he got sent over by the ministry of defence then maybe he isn't allowed to," Mimura replied.</p><p>Sugino frowned. "If they sent Takaoka then is it because we're not making enough progress fast enough?"</p><p>Nagisa grimaced along with the others. "If we take too long to produce results then it makes sense they'd get impatient."</p><p>The class looked at each other with uneasiness.</p><p>"W-well, we'll just have to train harder!" Hinano forced a smile. "If we train harder and produce better result, then the government won't send over new trainers."</p><p>"Yeah, that's right," Hiroto replied, raising his fist. "We'll just need to make sure this guy never comes near us."</p><p>Karasuma nodded. "I'll make sure to recommend they don't send him over."</p><p>"But what if that doesn't work?" Okuda asked feebly.</p><p>"Then I'll threaten to resign!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>"But that won't help save the world," Nagisa pointed out, sighing.</p><p>"Well, we could always stalk the octopus wherever he goes," Hazama remarked.</p><p>"That could be expensive," Hara commented, rubbing her chin. "Unless the government pays for it."</p><p>
  <b>(You only need two things to win over your students.) Takaoka narrated. (Affection and fear.) He grinned.</b>
</p><p>Machida scowled, averting his eyes from the screen.</p><p>Bando eyed him curiously.</p><p>
  <b>"Well? You're coming along with your daddy, right?"</b>
</p><p>Fuwa made a gagging noise.</p><p>"I'm gonna have nightmares after this," Hoga commented, shaking her head. "He's delusional."</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki stood up warily. "W-well... I... um... "</b>
</p><p>Sugino winced. "Uh, oh."</p><p>"Don't! You'll get hurt!" Hinano bit her nails.</p><p>Kanzaki sighed, tugging at the ends of her hair. "Someone has to say something..."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's not worth getting beaten up over," Hiroto said, wincing. "You saw how he lashed out at me."</p><p>"And he doesn't seem like the type to not hit girls," Okano scowled, folding her arms. "He's a brute."</p><p>There were a large number of nods.</p><p>
  <b>She turned to Takaoka who stood up. Gaining confidence through a moment of silence, she said, "I don't want to. I prefer Karasuma-sensei's class." She smiled at him politely.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers cringed when they anticipated the expectant blow.</p><p>
  <b>The man licked his upper lip and slammed a punch on her cheek.</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki felt sick, looking away.</p><p>
  <b>The girl lost her balance and fell a short distance away from him. E Class moved towards her calling out her name.</b>
</p><p>Sugino flinched, feeling a swell of rage. (Bastard!)</p><p>Koro-sensei was red with rage. "How dare he!"</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Nagisa tensed when he saw Koro-sensei's boiling rage.</p><p>
  <b>"Seems like you still don't understand. The only answer here is 'yes'." Takaoka said innocently. "If that's a problem," he said exercising his arm. "we can talk it out with our fists. That's one of your old dad's specialities."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Takaoka, stop!" Karasuma shouted running to Kanzaki.</b>
</p><p>"Finally!" Oota exclaimed.</p><p>Fuwa frowned. "I don't think we're out of the woods yet."</p><p>
  <b>"Are you alright?" He asked her. "Does your neck hurt?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm okay."She said softly.</b>
</p><p>"What about Maehara?" Hatanaka said, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>"And you, Maehara?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The boy was holding his stomach, still, pinching one eye shut. "Y-Yeah, fine." He waved.</b>
</p><p>"Oh...nevermind..." Hatanaka flushed when a few people smiled in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm going easy on them, Karasuma,"Takaoka said balling his fists. "After all, they're my family."</b>
</p><p>"I feel sorry for this man's real family," Etsuki remarked.</p><p>Kensaku shrugged. "For all, we know they could just be as crazy."</p><p>
  <b>"No." Said a voice. A red, blazing tentacle took a firm hold of Takaoka's shoulder. Koro-sensei's tentacles flailed everywhere. His body was red, his eyes were glinting, his face had darkened. "They're not your family. They're my students."</b>
</p><p>"Ah, ha. Yes!" Yoshida cheered.</p><p>"It's about time!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>Rio smiled wickedly, rubbing her hands together. "Come on, sir, teach him a lesson!"</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his own temper simmering. "I definitely want to that for sure."</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei!"The class murmured worriedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just what have you been up to while my back was turned?"He questioned.</b>
</p><p>"How did you not notice all of this?" Seo exclaimed. "What were you doing?"</p><p>"Yeah, your hearing should have picked up on all the commotion," Ren argued.</p><p>Koro-sensei's anger switched to embarrassment. "I-I'm sure I was distracted by an important matter!"</p><p>"Uh, didn't Takaoka mention he had more cakes and sweets?" Fuwa said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>The students and teachers all looked at the teacher accusingly.</p><p>Koro-sensei sweated. "I'm sure it wasn't that!"</p><p>
  <b>The burly man brushed aside the tentacle and faced the red blob. "Got a problem, monster?" He said with a dark and crazed expression. "Phys Ed is my class to run and these fall well within the bounds of education. I don't have much time to train up assassins to kill you- of course I need to be rough on them." His gaze darkened further.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap..." Hiroto cringed. "He's gonna use Koro-sensei's principals against him."</p><p>There were a large number of groans.</p><p>Rio buried her face in her palm. "Out of all the guys in the military they gave us the one crazy and smart enough to figure out how to avoid a beating from Koro-sensei."</p><p>"In all fairness, I should be controlling my anger better..." Koro-sensei sighed, rubbing his bald head. "He's still a colleague so I shouldn't be threatening him with violence anyway."</p><p>"Yeah, but he deserves it!" Kimura argued.</p><p>Koro-sensei shook his head, sighing. "That may be, but lashing out with violence won't guarantee he won't come back."</p><p>"It will if you put him in a body cast," Rio suggested helpfully.</p><p>"Or a coma." Karma chimed, grinning. "He could be out for a year tops!"</p><p>Koro-sensei let out a deep despairing sigh.</p><p>
  <b>"And so what if I am?" He said nastily."Just because your views of education differ is that any reason to attack a man who never did you any harm."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Veins kept popping on their teacher's head. The tension in the air was thick.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed. The kids were exercising while Koro-sensei and Karasuma watched.</b>
</p><p>"Well, gee, thanks for nothing." Terasaka scowled, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something to get rid of him," Koro-sensei encouraged and then cast Rio and Karma a look. "Without extreme violence, I would hope."</p><p>Rio and Karma flashed him matching smirks.</p><p>
  <b>"He'll wind up crushing those students." Karasuma worried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It looks all wrong to me but he has his own idea about education... That's why Karasuma-sensei, as a fellow Phys Ed teacher, I'd like you to shut him down." Koro-sensei said calmly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The agent looked down, hands kneaded together while he was in deep in thoughts, 'Me? Shut him down?'</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you could beat him up with no problem, sir!" Karma said brightly.</p><p>"Karma, what did I say about violence?!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, making the others laugh.</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka smiled slyly. 'It must really grind your gears, Karasuma, me stealing away your students like this. You were the best in our brigade, never paying any heed to what I could do. And now I've snatched your ultimate chance at promotion."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. (Really? That's what this is all about?)</p><p>"<b>Let half these students be crushed to smithereens. If I train the rest into fierce assassins and kill that octopus, I'll be the hero-training hero and you'll be at my beck and call!' He thought happily.</b></p><p>"Wow...that's a whole new level of pathetic," Karma remarked.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure there are easier ways to get a promotion," Sugino said, frowning.</p><p>"And he seems obsessed over Mr Karasuma," Isogai commented.</p><p>Hinano hummed. "Did you know he was jealous, sir?" she asked the agent.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. "I picked up on some of it, but I never gave it much thought." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had no idea he was this obsessed..."</p><p>
  <b>"This isn't funny," Sugaya mumbled. "Three hundred squats? We'll die!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma-sensei..." Kurahashi was at her limit.</b>
</p><p>Hinano cringed, expecting an incoming blow.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey now." Takaoka cracked his knuckles. He was in front of her in moments. "Karasuma is not part of our family. Punishment time."</b>
</p><p>"Someone, please, knock this guy out!" Okuno pleaded.</p><p>"Well, if not we can always hunt him down after this!" Karma said brightly.</p><p>"No, Karma!" Koro-sensei fretted.</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>"I'm in!" Rio brandished her knife. "It can be a class field trip!"</p><p>The corner of Karasuma's lip twitched. "That won't be necessary."</p><p>"Aww, but it could be good team building!" Hinano smiled sweetly.</p><p>Karma gave Koro-sensei a smile that could melt butter. "See, sir! It could be educational."</p><p>Koro-sensei hid his face in his tentacles and despaired.</p><p>
  <b>The girl was fearful. "This is what happens to the kids who don't rely on their dad alone!" His eyes flashed madness but before he could land an attack he was stopped by Karasuma's strong grip.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's enough."He declared."If you want to get violent, get violent with me."</b>
</p><p>"YES!" Toka nearly clapped, feeling a swell of happiness.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr Karasuma!" Hinano beamed.</p><p>Karasuma nodded, and then glanced at Bitch-sensei when she smirked.</p><p>"What?" he said, narrowing his gaze.</p><p>Bitch-sensei just looked amused. "Oh, nothing."</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka smiled."I figured it was about time for you to stick your nose in, Karasuma," he said, straightening up. 'And about time for me to go 'there'.' He completed his sentence in his head. "Like I said; this isn't violence, this is education. I don't want to engage you through violence." He said. "And if we do so, it will be as teachers."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose. (He's behaving like a child.)</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma groaned inwardly.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"We understand your pain, sir," Okano told him.</p><p>
  <b>"Choose the best of your students you've trained, Karasuma." He said walking past him.</b>
</p><p>Karma grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I picked the wrong time to skip class..."</p><p>"Oh, so are you not gonna skip class again?" Okuda asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei perked up.</p><p>Karma yawned, stretching."I'll probably still skip a few classes."</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei chided, making the red-head smirk.</p><p>The other students didn't look pleased either.</p><p>Asami frowned. "Is he serious?"</p><p>"Probably," Hatanaka commented, frowning.</p><p>"It's kind of annoying," Otani muttered. "Especially since he gets good grades without trying..."</p><p>
  <b>"They can fight me and if their knife so much as touches me, I'll concede that your education is better than mine and take my leave." He explained. Some students sighed. "but."He said taking out an anti-sensei knife from his bag, "we won't be using these old things." He carried on, jingling it in the air before tossing it. In a swift motion, he pulled out something sharp from his bag and stabbed the rubber knife with a real one.</b>
</p><p>There was a loud gasp from the teachers and some of the students.</p><p>"Is he fucking serious?" Oota whispered in horror.</p><p>Fuwa looked at the screen in alarm. "I don't think he's playing around."</p><p>"He...he isn't gonna stab you guys...is he?" Fumio squeaked.</p><p>"I think he'd definitely go to prison," Oota replied, frowning.</p><p>"This is insane!" Etsuki exclaimed.</p><p>"I have a feeling he doesn't care," Kensaku replied.</p><p>"If he even thinks about using it against them, I'll have to step in," Koro-sensei said darkly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Well, it would be about time. You've barely done anything so far."</p><p>"I can't fight him!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>Etsuki frowned. "Besides, you haven't done anything either."</p><p>Bitch-sensei stiffened. "Well...it's out of my jurisdiction anyway. I am an assassin." She crossed her arms. "Takaoka is part of the government and a teacher, so he's Karasuma's and the Octo-perv's problem."</p><p>"Octo-perv!?" Koro-sensei went bright pink. "You take that back!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei sniffed disdainfully. "That's what you get for ogling me."</p><p>
  <b>His face darkened from his insanity. "No, you'll be killing me... and that means, you'll need the real thing." His round eyes moved madly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A real knife?" Karasuma mumbled, baffled. "Enough!"He said."They're neither trained nor prepared to kill a human!" He countered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Relax—stopping just before contact will count as a hit."</b>
</p><p>"Well, at least he's not a maniac," Bitch-sensei said, frowning at Karasuma. "But, are you seriously gonna pit one of your students against him?"</p><p>Karasuma's jaw tightened as he surveyed his students. "...I don't want to, but..." His brow furrowed. "If the future-version of me believes that I've trained them well enough, I have to trust them."</p><p>
  <b>The other man said swinging the blade and standing up. "And I'm barehanded! What more of a handicap do you want?" He looked down at him. (The trick works wonders in the military, too.) He licked his upper lip. (Unarmed, I'd beat down a terrified new recruit holding a knife for the first time. Everyone there saw how much outranked them and became my faithful devotees.) A flashback of him punching a recruit mercilessly appeared.</b>
</p><p>Many students flinched.</p><p>"He's a monster." Kanada cringed away.</p><p>Karma's eyes darkened. "Oh, we're definitely paying this guy a visit."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, looking away from the screen. "I don't know if that will solve the problem."</p><p>Karma frowned. "But it'll teach him a lesson, and if Okuda cooks up the right—"</p><p>"The only way to beat this guy is mentally," Nagisa said, catching Karma off guard.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Nagisa rubbed his chin. "This whole thing is stemming from him wanting to prove how much stronger and better he is than Karasuma as a leader and a teacher."</p><p>Karma stared at him curiously before looking over at Karasuma. "That does make sense..." He smiled tightly. "Which means Karasuma-sensei's gonna have to make one of us take down the asshole."</p><p>Nagisa nodded, sighing. "It could backfire badly..."</p><p>Karma's smile grew crooked. "I still think we should just put the guy into a coma."</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"Well, Karasuma. Pick one up." He said aloud. "It's that or obey me unconditionally." He threw the knife which landed near the other's feet. Karasuma looked at it and then at Takaoka.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I still don't know. Do we really not need his no-mercy approach when training assassins to save the world?)</b>
</p><p>"You can't seriously pin a child against that monster!" Etsuki exclaimed, looking at Karasuma like he was crazy.</p><p>"I don't want to," Karasuma repeated, sighing. "But they're not just my students," he said, making Class E look up in surprise. "They deserved the same respect I'd give any of my other colleague or fellow soldiers."</p><p>"R-really?" Okajima's eyes widened.</p><p>"You really see us that way?" Hinano smiled warmly.</p><p>Karasuma nodded. "Yes."</p><p>Sugino smiled and felt a warm feeling in his chest, a feeling shared by the others in his class.</p><p>
  <b>He bent to pick up the sharp object. He turned around to take a good look at his students. He spotted a blue-clad of hair. Nagisa was staring the floor as if dazed. He stopped in front of him. Put forward the knife. "Nagisa-kun... will you do it?" The boy looked up, surprised.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!"</p><p>Everyone looked towards Karasuma</p><p>"Why out of everyone would you choose Nagisa!" Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>"Sir, you can't be serious!" Sugino exclaimed. "I mean, just look at him."</p><p>"I'm sitting right here guys," Nagisa remarked dryly but was ignored.</p><p>Karasuma looked slightly surprised briefly, but then frowned when he remembered the earlier incident with the snake. "...I think I understand why." He looked over at Nagisa. "He's the one who needs to it."</p><p>A few people gaped, and there was a murmur across the hall.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, crossing his arms. "I'm not useless..." He looked over at Karma. "Do you think Mr Karasuma made a bad call?"</p><p>Karma stared at him with a hard to decipher expression and then shrugged. "No, he wouldn't do that."</p><p>Asano watched Nagisa curiously, scrutinising him.</p><p>
  <b>"Wait, why Nagisa?" And murmurs such as that were heard.</b>
</p><p>"He's the weakest one in the group," Takada sneered.</p><p>Hatanaka raised an eyebrow. "He still managed to make you guys piss yourself."</p><p>Hokoma spat out the water she'd been drinking and burst out laughing.</p><p>Takada and Tanaka went bright red when the others laughed along as well.</p><p>"Knock it off!" Tanaka snapped.</p><p>Hatanaka earned a high five from Asami.</p><p>
  <b>"As someone charged with an assassination mission to save the Earth, I consider you all fellow professionals."</b>
</p><p>"...Yeah, but Shiota of all people?" Araki said.</p><p>Ren frowned. "Well...remember when he faced off against those two from Class D?" He shrugged, looking over at the bluenette. "He seemed pretty fearless then."</p><p>"Yeah, but this is about skills, and Takaoka outmatches him," Koyama commented.</p><p>"In size perhaps..." Asano rubbed his chin, looking away from Nagisa. "Let' just see how this plays out."</p><p>His friends looked confused.</p><p>
  <b>The adult said."And as such, the very least compensation you deserve is the guarantee of a normal-junior high life. So there's no need to force yourself to take this knife."</b>
</p><p>"You're giving me a choice," Nagisa stated, frowning a little.</p><p>Karasuma nodded. "It's a choice I'd give everyone one of you."</p><p>Nagisa felt his respect for him grow. (No matter who we are or what we've done he always treats us with the same respect.) He smiled slightly. (Even if he doesn't express, he cares...and I like to think he's proud as well.)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at the knife with an unreadable expression. Then he looked at Karasuma. (I like this man's eyes.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa blushed. (Okay, that came out wrong.)</p><p>"It's okay, Nagisa," Rio said, smiling wickedly. "We all have a crush on him too."</p><p>Nagisa was bright red, making the others laugh. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"</p><p>
  <b>He thought. (None of my family members would look me in the eye like this.)</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki smiled sadly. "It's a small thing but it means a lot..."</p><p>Rinka clutched her gun tighter and nodded faintly.</p><p>Chiba averted his gaze, giving a small nod, while Takebayashi spent a long time cleaning his glasses unnecessarily.</p><p>
  <b>(There must be a lot they're keeping from us. I don't know why he chose me. But...) He put forward his hand to accept the weapon. (If he's the one handing me the knife, I know I can trust him. I can't forgive what happened to Kanzaki and Maehara.)</b>
</p><p>"I appreciate it but I'm kinda scared for you," Hiroto smiled nervously.</p><p>Kanzaki looked worried. "Please don't get yourself hurt because of us."</p><p>Nagisa smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, I'll be okay." He smothered some of his nervousness. (If Mr Karasuma trusts me to do this, then I need to start giving myself more credit.) He smiled faintly. (If I follow his instructions properly, I might be able to pull this off.)</p><p>
  <b>He looked at his reflection in the shiny object. "I'll do it." He declared. Holding the back of the bade, Nagisa stretched his hand, preparing himself.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your eyes must be going bad, Karasuma." Takaoka mocked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell does he think he's done, pitching Nagisa?" Irina mumbled standing beside Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei had a knowing look. "Just watch. You'll see."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned. "Yes, this should be interesting."</p><p>"Will you guys stop being so cryptic!" Okano objected, frowning. "You guys are acting like you know a big secret."</p><p>"Oh, just wait and see." Koro-sensei giggled excitedly, confusing his class more.</p><p>
  <b>"You think Nagisa's knife will hit?"Sugaya asked warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No way. A real knife against a real pro?"</b>
</p><p>"Thanks for the encouragement, guys," Nagisa said dryly.</p><p>The others looked sheepish.</p><p>"Sorry, Nagisa!" Sugaya apologised.</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka put away his jacket. "Bring it on!" He took his stance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tensed up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(A public execution.) Takaoka smiled outwardly.</b>
</p><p>"Well, let's hope this doesn't backfire," Bitch-sensei said, looking a tiny bit nervous.</p><p>"It won't," Karasuma said. (Hopefully)</p><p>
  <b>(I dodge all his attacks, then torment him endlessly.) In his mind, he pictured the knife reflecting Nagisa being held by his collar. The shadow of his classmates watching them. (The students will be so afraid, they'll come right around my way of teaching.) He thought ravenously.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa narrowed his eyes, feeling his anger that to bubble. (I have to teach this guy a lesson.) He sighed. (Otherwise, he isn't going to back off.)</p><p>Karma eyed Nagisa warily from the corner of his eye.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was revising Karasuma's words. '"Now listen: For Takaoka, this is combat meant to serve as a warning. But for you, its an assassination. You don't need to show your strength. Just make contact once. One time and you'll win."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded in approval. "That is assassination at its core." He finished off his knitting and wrapped the small mitted on the end of his tentacle. "Only seven more to go!"</p><p>The student and teachers stared at him in silent confusion for a moment.</p><p>"...Why are you knitting yourself, mittens?" Nagisa asked, frowning. "It'll be summer soon."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, they're just for the quick ski trip I'll be taking next week. I need to save money on thermals!"</p><p>"...Does he even need ski gear?" Kanada asked, peering over at Miura who was writing.</p><p>"Not according to this," the girl replied, keeping her eyes glued on the pages as she wrote.</p><p>"Um...have they taken a break?" Hiroto asked, looking slightly disturbed at how long the three students had been writing.</p><p>"They'll be fine," Asano replied dismissively. "They know when to stop."</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka moved his tongue over his lips. (He'll have realized what it means to be holding a knife...) He pictured Nagisa half covered in blood, despairing. ('Stab a person with a real knife and they'll die! I can't use this!' I 'love' to see a rank amateur go pale when that dawns on him!)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa just raised an eyebrow. "I might be apprehensive at first, but I'm not going to freak out."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "None of us are that hapless."</p><p>"I don't know, I'd feel a little nervous holding a real knife," Kanzaki admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Okuda replied. "But I don't think I'd freeze up."</p><p>"How come you're nervous about a real knife but not poisons?" Sugaya asked warily.</p><p>Okuda smiled innocently. "Well, ...poisons tend to be less bloody." She shrugged. "And I'd hate to accidentally stab someone." She adjusted her glasses. "If I'm going to hurt someone for real, I'd never be that sloppy."</p><p>Sugaya looked nervous. "U-Uh, fair enough."</p><p>
  <b>Heart beating fast, the boy narrated his thoughts. (I wasn't too sure how to move with a real knife in my hand. I remembered Karasuma-sensei's advice. That's right.) Nagisa's eyes widened a fraction and posture relaxed. His heartbeat was back to normal.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'I don't have to fight him to win.' Appearing in Kanji overhead his figure was written a sentence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I just have to kill him.)</b>
</p><p>Takada and Tanaka flinched.</p><p>"Why does he have to be so creepy?" Takada hissed.</p><p>
  <b>In what felt like a trance, the boy smiled and began strolling forward.</b>
</p><p>"Why is he smiling?" Hashimoto looked over at the boy in alarm.</p><p>"What the hell?" Hiroto's eyes widened.</p><p>
  <b>(So, with a smile on my face, I walked right up to him. Completely normal, like walking to school.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed when he felt everyone's eyes on him.</p><p>
  <b>The boy neared slowly while Takaoka tracked him with his eyes, failing to react at the peculiar motion. Nagisa stopped when his chest hit Takaoka's unmoving arm.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?" Rio frowned.</p><p>"Nagisa, what are you doing?" Kanzaki asked warily.</p><p>"And why isn't Takaoka lashing out?" Kimura said.</p><p>Nagisa looked over. "I've caught him off guard," he replied, and then looked back at the screen. "But it'll only last a few seconds. Then I'll strike."</p><p>Karma felt his skin prickle unpleasantly.</p><p>
  <b>He backed up slightly and swung the knife. Takaoka barely dodged.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma and Karma's eyes bulged in alarm.</p><p>(Well, damn!) They both thought.</p><p>The others gasped.</p><p>"Whoa!" Terasaka reeled back.</p><p>"Nagisa, w-what, I...?" Sugino stammered over his words.</p><p>"Holy crap!" Hiroto's mouth hung open.</p><p>Etsuki recoiled in her seat. "He could have sliced his throat!"</p><p>"No, he wouldn't have," Karasuma said, regaining his composer as he adjusted his tie. "It was a calculated attack. He was in complete control."</p><p>"The skill required for that level of control..." Bitch-sensei trailed off, looking over at Nagisa like for the first time she was really <em>seeing</em> him.</p><p>
  <b>(That's when Takaoka-sensei first realized he was about to be killed.) Nagisa's eyes were the darkest shade of blue, focused, deathly.</b>
</p><p>Tanaka recoiled. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" he hissed, looking at his friend.</p><p>"He's a psycho, that's what!" Takada whispered.</p><p>"Will you two be quiet," Hokoma said irritably.</p><p>Asano's interest grew, looking over at Nagisa. (And how exactly did a person like you pick up this talent for assassination?)</p><p>"I guess you were right about him," Ren whispered.</p><p>Asano smirked faintly. "When aren't I?"</p><p>
  <b>Startled, he lost his balance. (Everyone startles when they're about to be killed. Even Koro-sensei. With his centre of balance shifted to the back, I grab his shirt, pull him down and go in for the kill.)</b>
</p><p>"You are terrifyingly good at this, Nagisa," Rio said with slight awe in her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, he is..." Karma was torn between jealousy and admiration.</p><p>Nagisa looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just doing what Karasuma-sensei told me..."</p><p>"Um, yeah but hardly anyone could follow those instructions as good as that," Sugino pointed out. "It's like you automatically just get it..."</p><p>
  <b>A serpent swiftly circled his prey.</b>
</p><p>"Your bloodlust is a snake," Fuwa exclaimed as if it finally all made sense. "Your bloodlust...is a snake!"</p><p>Nagisa perked up, thinking it over. "Huh...I guess that makes sense."</p><p>"You guess!?" Okajima spluttered.</p><p>"That is on a whole other level of cool," Kimura said, starting to smile.</p><p>Nagisa flushed, ducking his head. (It's not that big of a deal...)</p><p>
  <b>Groping his neck. This was Nagisa's bloodlust. Takaoka screamed.</b>
</p><p>Karma felt a burst of vicious amusement and grinned. "Yes!"</p><p>"Ah, ha!" Rio yelled. "Make him cry like a baby!"</p><p>
  <b>(He can block a blow from the front, so I circle around behind him, and sure enough—) Takaoka writhed as Nagisa placed the knife on the skin of his neck. Smiling, content with his play, "Gotcha." He said casually.</b>
</p><p>"...Well, fuck..." Shindo swore.</p><p>"More like what the fuck?" Naoka looked pale and disturbed.</p><p>Tomo's jaw dropped. "Uh, no. More like, fuck me that was—"</p><p>"Alright settle down!" Hisaya-sensei snapped. "Enough cursing!"</p><p>Kensaku was as white as a sheet "What the fuck was that?"</p><p>"Kensaku!" Etsuki reprimanded.</p><p>"No, no." Kensaku shook his head, pointing at Nagisa and then at the screen. "No, did you not just see what he did?!"</p><p>Etsuki stiffened, looking over at Nagisa.</p><p>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei were struck silent.</p><p>"He...he really did it." Bitch-sensei's brow knitted together. "Well, damn."</p><p>"That seems like the right word," Karasuma said levelly, looking over at Nagisa. "Well done, Nagisa."</p><p>Nagisa tensed when he felt the weight of every single person's gaze on him. "Thank you, sir!"</p><p>That seemed to knock the rest of the class and students out of their shock.</p><p>"Yeah, you aced it!" Sugino patted on the back. "Like seriously, you were 100% badass!"</p><p>"It was like watching a professional!" Rinka complimented, giving him a small smile.</p><p>"You were amazing!" Kanzaki congratulated.</p><p>"Super proud of how you handled that!" Hiroto grinned, ruffling his hair.</p><p>"You were completely calm!" Isogai exclaimed, smiling. "It was like you'd done it a thousand times."</p><p>"And did you see Takaoka's face when the knife nearly hit!?" Rio laughed.</p><p>Terasaka smirked faintly, crossing his arms. "You got balls, Shiota."</p><p>"Dude! You've been holding back on us!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>Yoshida grinned, shaking his head. "Yeah, you could have punked us plenty of times."</p><p>Nagisa was embarrassed by all the praise and smile. "Heh...thanks, guys." Then he looked over at Karma who had been mostly silent. "I guess I managed to teach him a lesson, right?"</p><p>Karma opened his mouth, but then closed it, struggling for a second; Nagisa frowned. "Yeah..." Then like a switch, Karma grinned, pulling Nagisa into a noogie. "You pulled some real assassin moved there."</p><p>"Hey!" Nagisa objected when Karma's arm held him in place and he messed up his hair. "No fair! Let go."</p><p>The others laughed and egged him on until Karma let Nagisa go.</p><p>Nagisa groaned trying to flatten down his messed up hair which was now loose on one side, while the rest was bunched up into one pigtail.</p><p>The other students stared at the scene like it was an oddity.</p><p>"...So...Shiota seems suddenly more terrifying," Hatanaka commented.</p><p>"No, shit," his friend replied.</p><p>"He seemed so nice, though..." Otani muttered.</p><p>"You can still be nice and terrifying at the same time," Asami argued.</p><p>"Yeah, but isn't it an Oxymoron?" Hokoma pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, but..." Asami looked over at Nagisa. "But isn't Nagisa, as a whole, an oxymoron?"</p><p>"...He is a bit, isn't he?" Hatanaka muttered.</p><p>
  <b>The students stared even the teachers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Holy hell... he's exceeded my every expectation!) Karasuma screamed in his head.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei sniggered when she saw his expression.</p><p>"It's weird seeing you shocked, sir." Hinano laughed.</p><p>"Bitch-sensei and Nagisa seem like the only ones who can trigger it," Rio said.</p><p>Kataoka smiled. "Well, no one could keep a straight face 24/7 while working in this class."</p><p>"Yeah, we have the best and weirdest teachers ever," Mimura replied grinning.</p><p>"I think you mean coolest teachers ever." Koro-sensei slipped some sunshades on and gave a sparkling grin.</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>"...Mr Karasuma's cool," Mimura said.</p><p>"And so is Bitch-sensei," Toka replied.</p><p>There was another long pause.</p><p>"...That's about it." Okajima shrugged.</p><p>Koro-sensei took offence. "I'M A SUPERPOWERED OCTOPUS! What isn't cool about that!" he argued, flailing around. "I'm the coolest teacher there is!"</p><p>"Nah, that goes to Mr Karasuma," Kayano remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, he's a total badass," Karma said brightly.</p><p>"And, he's literally the definition of cool," Sugino replied.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "He nearly always keeps a clear head no matter what the situation."</p><p>"And he's an expert teacher!" Okano praised.</p><p>Hinano smiled warmly. "And he has great hair."</p><p>Koro-sensei deflated and went to go sulk in a corner.</p><p>Karasuma fought hard to not let his smile show.</p><p>
  <b>(You would never find that kind of talent in everyday life!) The flashback to when Nagisa hugged Koro-sensei with a grenade tied around his neck appeared.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa stiffened at the memory. (Not sure if I want that memory resurfaced...)</p><p>"Ugh! Don't remind us," Okano said, frowning. "Between Nagisa using a grenade and Karma jumping off a cliff, you two are the most reckless!"</p><p>Nagisa ducked his head in embarrassment while Karma grinned teasingly.</p><p>"Sorry!" They both said.</p><p>
  <b>(The talent to hide his bloodlust upon his approach, to use that bloodlust to frighten his foe.) He remembered when Nagisa had been held by the collar by a D class goon.</b>
</p><p>Takada and Tanaka flinched.</p><p>(Shit...he could have actually hurt us if he wanted to...) Takada's gaze widened in horror.</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. "So...Nagisa has a talent for assassination?" She rubbed her chin. "It's unexpected but also makes a lot of sense."</p><p>"Yeah, you're always analysing Koro-sensei's weak points," Sugino pointed out.</p><p>The others nodded. "And, now I think about it, he's always been good at sneaking up on people," Toka said, tapping her chin.</p><p>"Yeah, that is true..." Hara's brow furrowed, looking over at Nagisa. "You're always really good at analysing a situation, Nagisa."</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Uh, thanks." He shrugged. "I guess it's just something just do a lot."</p><p>Araki frowned, looking over. "So you've always been like that?"</p><p>Nagisa's smiled stiffened. "Uh, yeah, pretty much."</p><p>Asano tilted his head curiously. "You must have been doing it for a long time to be this good at it."</p><p>Nagisa's smile started to crack, but he quickly relaxed it so it didn't look so forced. "I kinda see it as a game I guess, like people watching," he replied, shrugging. "I used to do it for fun when I was a kid."</p><p>There was a brief pause.</p><p>"Oh, me too!" Fuwa clapped her hands. "I used to make up stories for the people I saw on the street."</p><p>Kayano laughed. "Ha! Yeah, same."</p><p>"I saw one guy once with pink poodle hair," Okajima said.</p><p>"Seriously?!"</p><p>Nagisa's shoulders relaxed when the attention was diverted from him.</p><p>Karma scrutinised him but didn't ask questions.</p><p>
  <b>(To be so self-assured in going through it all.) He replayed Nagisa's latest stunt in his head. (That chill I felt during the training... what if it had been a real assassination?)</b>
</p><p>"Now that is terrifying..." Kimura said.</p><p>"Just slightly," Isogai commented nervously.</p><p>Karma smiled wickedly when he looked over at Takada and Tanaka. "You two better watch out then!"</p><p>The two boys yelped.</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei reprimanded, having recovered from his sulk.</p><p>Karma whistled innocently, making Nagisa laugh.</p><p>
  <b>The infamous snake formed behind Karasuma. 'He doesn't have a knack for combat or for violence—that's a knack for assassination. Should I even encourage that kind of talent?' Karasuma stood there, unmoving.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei hummed. "...That's the hard question isn't it?" she murmured. "One that shouldn't be discussed lightly."</p><p>Karasuma glanced at her and then looked down. "I know."</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. "I can't really imagine Nagisa as a real killer..."</p><p>"But being an assassin seems so cool," Kimura replied.</p><p>"Yeah, but you actually have to kill people..." Isogai's brow furrowed. "I mean, can any of s really say we'd be able to handle that on our consciousness...?"</p><p>Class E grew silent, the humour draining from the hall.</p><p>"...Well, we have to kill Koro-sensei don't we?" Okuda said in a small voice.</p><p>"Yeah, but that's different," Sugaya muttered.</p><p>"Yeah..." Rio replied apprehensively. "It is..."</p><p>There was another long stretch of silence.</p><p>
  <b>Blanching suddenly, "Oops! Was I not supposed to use the back of the knife?" Nagisa asked aloud.</b>
</p><p>The tension faded a little when Oota started to laugh at the joke. "Wow, that's smooth."</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "Not the traditional badass line you'd expect."</p><p>Rio lightly punched Nagisa's arm. "I'm starting to doubt your assassin prospects with that line, Nagisa."</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement. "I guess it does ruin the mood."</p><p>"Nah, it's fine." Sugino laughed. "It's typical you, to be fair."</p><p>"Efficiently hopeless!" Okano exclaimed.</p><p>Nagisa looked sheepish. "Isn't that a contradiction?"</p><p>"Yeah, but it fits!" Okano hummed, rubbing her chin. "Well, maybe not the hopeless part, but your actions contradict your normally mild-mannered personality."</p><p>"It's like you're a superman in disguise!" Okajima said, and then frowned. "Except you're not putting on a persona..."</p><p>"No one would expect you to be an assassin," Kanzaki said, thinking it over. "It'd be the perfect disguise."</p><p>Nagisa hummed, smiling. "I guess so, but I'm not sure if I want to be a professional assassin."</p><p>
  <b>"That's enough!" Koro-sensei took away the weapon from Nagisa. "honestly," he continued, chewing the metal.</b>
</p><p>"...Really?" Tsuchiya crossed her arms.</p><p>A sweat drop appeared on Koro-sensei's head. "You know, I don't appreciate all this judgement I'm receiving on what I eat!"</p><p>"Well, you have been eating pens," Hara pointed out.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "As a body positive mutated octopus, I will eat what I want!" he declared bravely.</p><p>The other students exchanged looks.</p><p>"Um...okay then," Isogai said.</p><p>Koro-sensei took a stack of paper and started chewing.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Araki bolted up and tried to wrestle the paper away.</p><p>"No, please! I'm fading away!" Koro-sensei pleased, hugging the paper close to his chest.</p><p>"Then eat some cardboard for goodness sake!" Araki tried to snatch the paper but Koro-sensei used his tentacles to keep him away.</p><p>"Araki, calm down!" Seo, Koyama, and Ren tried to pull Araki away.</p><p>"No!" Araki shoved them away. "I'm sick of everyone treating this issue like a joke."</p><p>Asano buried his face in his hand.</p><p>Karma scooted next to him, eating a chocolate bar. "So...those are your minions, huh?"</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth and whacked the chocolate bar from Karma's hand as he stood up.</p><p>"Hey!" Karma looked outraged.</p><p>"Araki, just let him have the paper!" Asano ordered sharply.</p><p>Araki hung onto the edged of the pile of paper Koro-sensei was clutching. "But..."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Araki went limp with tears streaming down his face as he was dragged away.</p><p>Koro-sensei munched his paper in delight.</p><p>"...Um..." Bitch-sensei looked over at Class A teacher, who looked like he was nursing a migraine. "Are they always like—?"</p><p>"No." Hisaya-sensei narrowed his eyes. "But, it seems like <em>your</em> class is having an influence."</p><p>Bitch-sensei narrowed her eyes at the snark. "Well, excuse—"</p><p>"Don't." Karasuma cut her off before she could start another argument. "It's not worth it."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's face scrunched up petulantly, but after a second she grimaced and sat down. "Fine..."</p><p>
  <b>"Are you out of your mind giving a real knife to a student? What if he'd hurt himself?" Nagisa laughed lightly, feeling slightly embarrassed. Karasuma smiled. (You'd have been there at Mach speed to patch him up.)</b>
</p><p>"But of course!"Koro-sensei swallowed the rest of the paper and sat down.</p><p>"Did you really need to eat all that paper, sir?" Isogai said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckle. "Well, I was a little hungry still..."</p><p>"Yeah, but it couldn't have tasted nice?" Kayano said.</p><p>"Actually it tastes a little bit like crackers," Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>"Really?" Nagisa looked up in surprise.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. " A little dry, but there's some flavour in there."</p><p>"What, like chemically bleached wood?" Seo remarked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>The students gathered around Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You did it Nagisa!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank goodness!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's a big deal!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(But still...) Karasuma lingered in thoughts didn't pay much attention to the students' celebration.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You sure know your way around a knife."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nah, I just did what Karasuma-sensei told me. Takaoka-sensei is tough." Nagisa replied smiling.</b>
</p><p>"Um, it seemed a lot more complex than that," Hara commented, smiling sheepishly. "You went through a whole process of breaking down your enemies weak points."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess there was more to it." Nagisa shrugged. "It's just hard to explain it."</p><p>
  <b>Maehara walked close, catching everyone's attention. "Ow!" Nagisa yelped rubbing his cheek when he felt the impact of the slap."What was that for!" He complained.</b>
</p><p>"Hey!" Nagisa frowned, touching his cheek.</p><p>"Uh, a little violent there, Maehara," Toka said.</p><p>"I'm in shock!" Hiroto replied, embarrassed. "Sorry, Nagisa. I think I just couldn't believe it was you.</p><p>"It's okay," Nagisa replied, shrugging. "I know you don't mean anything bad by it."</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry, kinda didn't believe that was you," Maehara said. Then, grinning, he swung an arm around Nagisa's neck. "But thanks! That assassination was a total rush!"</b>
</p><p>"So, what? You were trying to slap the disguise off him?" Sugino said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, yeah, I think." Hiroto smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Maybe he was worried Nagisa was being mind controlled?" Takebayashi said apprehensively.</p><p>"Or split personality or something, like in fight club!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Kataoka smiled in amusement. "I'm not sure that's an accurate representation."</p><p>
  <b>"Stabbing that knife with a smile and that 'gotcha'?" Nakamura was impressed.</b>
</p><p>K<b>arasuma was watching from a distance. A yellow tentacle slid frown his shoulder, Koro-sensei leaned on him. "You were pretty lost out there today, weren't you, Karasuma-sensei?"</b></p><p>"I had faith in him," Karasuma replied stiffly.</p><p>"But you were still apprehensive." Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>Karasuma looked annoyed, making Koro-sensei laugh more.</p><p>
  <b>"What's wrong with that?" Karasuma replied in monotone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, nothing."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, we were all guilty of doubting Nagisa." Sugino shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry for the lack of support," Isogai said.</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "It's fine. I understand why." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not exactly the strongest guy in class."</p><p>"But, you are in a way," Fuwa said, rubbing her chin. "Just not in the usual archetype."</p><p>"You basically pulled off something most high schoolers wouldn't be able to accomplish," Hiroto commented.</p><p>
  <b>Before either could say anything, a figure, as they watched, towered over their students. "You brats." Takaoka had gathered himself together again.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wait, he's still here?" Uchida said.</p><p>"I thought he fainted?" Toma commented.</p><p>Eguchi groaned. "Looks like he recovered."</p><p>
  <b>"Turning on your father figure and rejoining in some fluke victory?!" He raged. "Again! I'll have you in two! Body and soul!"</b>
</p><p>"...After getting beaten by Nagisa, he doesn't seem as scary," Okano said, frowning.</p><p>Rio shrugged. "Yeah, he's more irritating than actually terrifying."</p><p>"He could still do some damage," Hinano hummed, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, but we could dog-pile him?" Okajima suggested.</p><p>"Things could get messy after that," Toka said.</p><p>Karma stretched. "Well, if no one's willing to deal some real damage n this guy, I vote we just do a walk-out during his lessons."</p><p>"Makes sense," Sugaya replied.</p><p>"It could be like a giant game of hide and go seek," Hinano said brightly.</p><p>Hara nodded. "Where we give him a huge run around the mountain."</p><p>
  <b>The white in his eyes was turning red. Before Karasuma could move forward, a tentacle stopped him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If we fought again I'd lose for sure," Nagisa said. "But what's plain to see is that Koro-sensei is our teacher and Karasuma-sensei is our training instructor and that's final. You and your forced father figure role doesn't come across half as warm as Karasuma-sensei's professionalism."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>"You really have a knack of politely insulting people, Nagisa." Rio smiled in amusement. "I'm impressed."</p><p>Nagisa flushed. "I guess it does sound patronising."</p><p>"Yeah, but he deserves it," Karma said.</p><p>Okano nodded. "Yeah, and it's all the truth."</p><p>Nagisa hummed. "Even so, we did learn some things from Mr Takaoka...even if it wasn't taught in the nicest way."</p><p>
  <b>"We're grateful you really tried to make us stronger."Nagisa went on. "But I'm sorry." He bowed. "Please leave." The other students glared at the man.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, we ain't bowing," Karma said, crossing his arms.</p><p>Rio shrugged. "We lack Nagisa's heart of gold and forgiving nature."</p><p>"It is really amazing that you're not holding a grudge after what he's done," Hiroto said.</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "Well, don't get me wrong, I'm still mad that he hurt you guys, but I can understand that it all comes from a warped sense of teaching." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually feel pretty sorry for him."</p><p>"How come?" Kanzaki frowned.</p><p>"He's insecure and jealous of Mr Karasuma's achievements like he's never going to measure up," Nagisa explained. "And because of that, he has this messed up idea of what strength is and is constantly trying to prove himself."</p><p>
  <b>Feeling lost, Irina asked Takebayashi, "Wait—what am I?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Setting his spectacles the boy said, "You're our bitch."</b>
</p><p>"Oh my God!"</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>Bitch-sensei was livid. "That little punk!"</p><p>Karasuma smirked.</p><p>Mimura clutched his sides and tried to rein in his laughter. "Takebayashi, what the hell?"</p><p>"That was perfect!" Yoshida wiped a tear from his eye.</p><p>Takebayashi smiled crookedly, adjusting his glasses. "Well, it's true."</p><p>The laughter grew louder.</p><p>Bitch-sensei threw a pen at him but it missed. "I swear I'll make you regret that when time goes back to normal!"</p><p>
  <b>Irina immediately snapped with a "You're dead!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei nodded in agreement. "You can bet your ass he is."</p><p>Takebayashi didn't look concerned. "We'll see..."</p><p>Karasuma had to physically hold her back after that.</p><p>"Let at him!" she screeched.</p><p>
  <b>"A teacher's happiest moment." Koro-sensei began. "Is when a student gives a clear answer to your own lesson of which even you yourself are unsure. And, Karasuma-sensei, a teacher must have a clear response as well."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm not gonna stand here listening to this brat sproutin' off!" Takaoka barked. He was about to attack Nagisa but Karasuma stopped it before he could succeed.</b>
</p><p>Kimura's eyes widened. "Whoa! Check out that block."</p><p>"And this is why Mr Karasuma is the coolest," Fuwa announced.</p><p>There was an all-around agreement.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, crossing his tentacles. "...He can't move at Mach 20..." he mumbled, sulking.</p><p>
  <b>"I apologize for the trouble my colleague caused," Karasuma said to the students. "Don't worry about what comes next. I'll negotiate with my superiors to resume my teaching position."</b>
</p><p>"How long would that take, realistically?" Isogai asked.</p><p>"A few days or a week," Karasuma replied.</p><p>"Well, that's not too bad," Okano said.</p><p>
  <b>The kids called his name, grateful.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma!" Takaoka roared. All eyes fell on him. "You think I'll let you get one over me like that? I'll-" He was never able to finish his sentence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There is no need to negotiate." Said a new voice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Principal Asano!"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, when did he get here?!" Hiroto exclaimed. "And why is he here."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Well, isn't it obvious?" He glanced at the screen. "I believe he's actually here to help you for a change."</p><p>"What?!" Hiroto and the others looked confused.</p><p>
  <b>" I was curious as to how our new teacher was doing." He said walking closer. He bent down to meet Takaoka's level. "And saw the whole thing."</b>
</p><p>"Hold on a second!" Terasaka narrowed his eyes. "Are you telling me he watched that asshole beat, and threaten us and didn't so shit?"</p><p>"Language!" Koro-sensei chimed in the back.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "It's more than likely," he replied, evenly. "Though, considering Koro-sensei and Mr Karasuma's presence, I assume he wasn't concerned about Takaoka maiming you physically."</p><p>
  <b>His eyes bore into Takaoka's. "Takaoka-sensei, your lesson was a joke." He said in his velvety voice.</b>
</p><p>Coach Terai shivered. "Oh, God..."</p><p>"Oh, this should be good!" Kensaku looked gleeful.</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, fear is a must in education." Centipedes crawled at the lesser opacity of his face as he spoke.</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka jerked back in alarm. "What the fuck is that!"</p><p>"Is that a centipede?" Kanada looked ill and slightly green. "I'm gonna be..." She covered her mouth.</p><p>"Oh, my!" Koro-sensei looked wary.</p><p>Ritsu smiled brightly. "Oh, yes. This was what I was talking about earlier," she said sunnily. "You, see, like how Nagisa's bloodlust is a snake, Principal Asano's is centipedes."</p><p>The students and teachers looked disturbed.</p><p>"What the heck is wrong with this girl?" Ren whispered in horror to the others. "I know she's an AI, but...this, really!?"</p><p>"I am slightly concerned..." Asano replied levelly.</p><p>"Slightly!?" Araki choked.</p><p>
  <b>"But a teacher who can only instil fear only through violence is a teacher of the lowest order indeed." One of the bigger crawlers struck Takaoka's mouth, then it was accompanied by many.</b>
</p><p>Kanada threw up on the mat.</p><p>"EWWW!" Tsuchiya jumped back. "KANADA!"</p><p>"My shirt!" Araki jerked back, looking disgusted.</p><p>Tsuda and the others stopped writing and shielded the papers from the mess. "What the hell, Kanda?!"</p><p>"Oh dear!" Koro-sensei got flustered. "Wait there!"</p><p>Kanada was white as a sheet, covering her face.</p><p>"Oh, crap!" Muramatsu looked over. "We got a spewer."</p><p>"Oh, great," Kensaku muttered dryly while the other teachers stood up.</p><p>"Oh, God it's everywhere!" Seo backed away from the puddle of yellow, oatmeal textured, vomit.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Kanada felt tears gathering in her eyes.</p><p>Asano wrinkled his noise and stood up. "Alright, everyone move back."</p><p>"Hey, are you okay!" Kataoka came over to Kanada.</p><p>Kanada stared at her warily. (Why are you being nice?)</p><p>"Do you want some water?" Isogai asked, holding out a class Hiroto had filled up.</p><p>"I've got a handkerchief you can use," Hinano said, holding it out.</p><p>Kanada was confused, taking the handkerchief. "Thanks..." she mumbled wiping her mouth and then taking a sip of the water.</p><p>Class A's teacher waddled over, frowning. "Are you feeling ill at all?" He asked, looking down at her questionably.</p><p>She shook her head. "No...I just felt sick seeing the insects..."</p><p>"Hm, any fever?" Mr Hisaya asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"No." She shook her head.</p><p>"I've got toilet paper!" Koro-sensei started clearing up the mess."Don't worry, it's all fine. No harm was done."</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Kanada's cheeks burned red, shutting her eyes tight. "I didn't mean to."</p><p>"Oh, no, it's all fine," Koro-sensei reassured, patting her on the head. "I get squeamish just using the train."</p><p>"Which is a pretty lame weakness when you think about it," Rio teased, wandering over. "You need any painkillers?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine," Kanada muttered, looking down.</p><p>"Are you sure, I have some," Okuda said, holding up a packet.</p><p>Kanada's brow knitted, looking up. "UM, no offence but I'm not sure if I feel safe taking those."</p><p>Okuda flushed. "I swear it's not poison!"</p><p>Karma smirked in amusement. "That isn't exactly reassuring to them, Okuda."</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" Ritsu came over, looking ashamed. "I should have properly factored in the probability of a student having an extreme reaction to the visuals!"</p><p>Kanada's eyes widened "Um..."</p><p>Ritsu looked distressed. "The percentage was only 20% so I calculated the risk wouldn't be that great but then I didn't include the digestive period or food intervals that would have—"</p><p>Kanada clutched her head. "Please stop talking."</p><p>Ritsu closed her mouth. "Of course, I'm sorry."</p><p>Kanda sighed, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I overreacted." She looked up at Asano sheepishly. "I just get squeamish over bugs..."</p><p>(Clearly.) Asano's lips thinned, feeling a rise of irritation. "It's fine. These things happen, and it was a disgusting scene."</p><p>Kanada nodded, tensing when she looked at her class.</p><p>"You could have warned us beforehand of graphic content," Hisaya said, scowling. "I can't have my students falling ill because of this."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry, sir." Ritsu apologised. "I'll make sure to warn people beforehand!"</p><p>"Could have dome with that earlier," Araki muttered, wrinkling his nose at the vomit stain on his shirt. "Now I'm going to stink..."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked closer. "Hmm, my cleaning supplies are limited, but I could give it a go." He tapped his head. "You could change into one of the gym shirts backstage while I try to remove the stain."</p><p>Araki sighed. "Okay, fine." He scowled and made his way to the stage.</p><p>"At least the vomit is cleared up," Nagisa said.</p><p>"Yeah, but it still stinks," Koyama said, frowning.</p><p>"I blame the ramen," Seo muttered.</p><p>Ren hummed. "It was packaged...and how old was it again?"</p><p>Ritsu blushed. "Um, not that old." She quickly turned around. "I'll start the episode once everyone's settled.</p><p>"I doubt food hygiene laws are still in effect during an apocalypse," Asano remarked drying, sitting down further away from where the vomit was. "We'll just have to put up with it."</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Kanada ducked her head.</p><p>"It's not a big deal!" Rio said, narrowing her eyes. "Ignore him. The smell will spread out." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm pretty sure a few people farted in here already."</p><p>Okajima frowned. "I thought I smelt something."</p><p>Ritsu pressed play when the majority of them were sat back down.</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka freaked out. He cried and screamed, sweating fearfully.</b>
</p><p>"I don't blame him," Asami said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Me neither."Hatanaka nodded in agreement.</p><p>
  <b>"You're walking papers."The principal said having smashed into his mouth.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, that's ruthless," Sugino said.</p><p>"Yeah, but for once, I'm glad," Nagisa replied.</p><p>"I know right." Karma let out a low whistle. "How's about that for a first?"</p><p>
  <b>Walking away as he cleaned his hands away with a napkin. "The ministry of defence has no hiring rights here. I call the shots around here and don't you forget that." He disposed of the tissue paper which fell on the fired instructor's bag.</b>
</p><p>"Definitely final boss," Oota whispered.</p><p>Fuwa nodded stoically.</p><p>
  <b>Red with rage and shame, Takaoka cussed over and over as he chewed the parchment. His face looked horrible. "Damn it all to hell!" He screamed as he got up and ran, grabbing his bag swiftly.</b>
</p><p>Kensaku burst out laughing, earning a hit from Etsuki.</p><p>Most of the students were laughing as well.</p><p>"Well, looks like his true colours have been revealed," Chiba said in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"Takaoka's... fired?" Kimura mumbled not able to believe it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, its back to Karasuma-sensei?" Okajima questioned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The silence lasted for only a second before all the students jumped and cheered in glee.</b>
</p><p>"Kind of a delayed reaction there," Hashimoto said.</p><p>"Hey, we're just shocked the Principal actually helped us out for once," Sugino replied.</p><p>
  <b>"'He's' as confident as ever in his views on education," Koro-sensei commented.</b>
</p><p>"I don't think he'll be budging on that anytime soon," Isogai said.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so."</p><p>Kataoka's brow furrowed. "You seem pretty set on changing his worldview, sir."</p><p>Koro-sensei smiled. "Well, let's just say the root of his educational values is of interest to me."</p><p>Asano scrutinised him. (And what is that meant to mean?)</p><p>
  <b>But Karasuma was lost in his own thoughts. "What if... He said out loud."If he said he wanted to be an assassin when he grew up, would you still be able to train him? With zero hesitation?" He asked looking at Nagisa. "He may not realize it but he has what it takes."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa dug his nails into his thighs, frowning. (If I really have a talent for it could would I actually make a good assassin? I mean, actually killing people?) He looked over at Bitch-sensei and then looked down. (I don't know if I could kill someone as easily as Bitch-sensei does it...)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei held up some flowers. "That's a tricky one, to be sure...but I think every teacher has doubts we secretly wonder if we're giving them our best answers, but we must keep a cool head in front of our students, ever majestic, never letting them see us waver." He stuck a flower in his mouth. "And that's why teaching is such a great profession."</b>
</p><p>Etsuki smiled, nodding in agreement, while Kensaku rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I guess I never thought of teaching like that," Toka said, tapping her chin. "So that's why you're so passionate about it, sir?"</p><p>"Quite so!" Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>Shindo narrowed his eyes. "If that's true then why destroy the world?"</p><p>Nagisa tensed along with many of the others.</p><p>"If teaching the next generation is so important then why would you end it all?!" Naoka's brow furrowed. "None of your reasons make sense."</p><p>Koro-sensei remained silent.</p><p>Okuda's brow furrowed. "...That's because it's complicated," she said quietly, looking down.</p><p>"Then someone explain it!" Koyama snapped. "Because none of this makes sense."</p><p>Seo pinched the bridge of his nose. "How can he be a good teacher when he's knowingly condemning his students to death?"</p><p>"It's not that simple," Isogai said, frowning. "Even though we don't fully understand it." His frown deepened. "Koro-sensei is a great teacher—"</p><p>"He's going to kill us all," Tsuchiya butted in. "That doesn't make him a good per—whatever he is—iitmakes him horrible, no matter how you say it."</p><p>Kanzaki tugged at the ends of her hair. "If it was that simple, yes, but it isn't." Her brow furrowed. "We care about Koro-sensei, but we still have a job to do."</p><p>"I don't get any of it," Kanada said quietly, bringing her knees up to her chin. "You're all confusing." She looked over at Kataoka, Rio, and the others in Class E. "You all clearly care about your teacher, but you're still willing to kill him...and the same goes for Koro-sensei. Even though he's willing to destroy the world, for some reason he seems concerned about all of your futures..."</p><p>"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense," Kondo said, frowning. "If you care about someone you'd try to keep them alive and you know, not kill them."</p><p>"Either that or you all don't care enough," Ren commented.</p><p>"No, that's not true," Karma interrupted firmly.</p><p>"Huh?" Ren and the others looked over. "What?"</p><p>Karma rested his jaw in his hand. "You think too black and white," he told them, garnering some shocked looks. "Just because you care about someone doesn't mean you have to like or necessarily agree with them." He smirked. "There are probably a few people here who don't like their parents." He glanced at Asano, making the boy's gaze turned cold. "If a loved one of yours was going to do something terrible, at which point you have to make a choice whether to do something about it. Now you can still care about them but that doesn't mean you have to go along with what they're doing."</p><p>"What are you getting at?" Ren asked coolly.</p><p>Karma's smirk grew. "Here are two facts." He held up a finger. "Number one; Koro-sensei is going to destroy the world, we don't know his reasons, and while he might care about us that isn't enough to stop him." He held up another finger. "Number two; while he might be a great teacher, if we don't kill him he's going to destroy everything and everyone we love and know." He lowered his hand. "Those are facts, so even though we may all like each other that doesn't solve the big problem. DO you get it now?"</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>Nagisa felt a pit in his stomach. "It's something that's hard to wrap your head around at first, and some of us are still trying to understand, but Karma's right, things aren't black and white."</p><p>"Yeah, not everyone is a hero and a villain," Fuwa said, smiling fondly.</p><p>"Says the Otaku," Rio quipped, smiling.</p><p>Fuwa rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's because of that I know how a lot of villains are misunderstood ...well the best-written ones anyway." She shrugged. "Koro-sensei might have a very good reason for destroying the Earth, or maybe it's something that's written in the stars, or whatever." Her smile grew. "But like Karma said, he has his objective and we have ours and the only way to settle our disagreement is with our blade." She twirled the green knife in her hand.</p><p>If they had objections, none of the students or teachers spoke them.</p><p>Koro-sensei had a red circle on his face. "Very well put, students."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Ugh, don't go turning this into a lesson."</p><p>"I'm simply admiring your reasoning skills," Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>"More like bullshit reasoning," Terasaka muttered.</p><p>Hazama raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?"</p><p>Terasaka gritted his teeth. "You really think that Octo-freak cares about us?"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Are you really mad about that?"</p><p>He scowled and turned away from her. Hazama rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma-sensei." The class had gathered around him. "Since it was us, students who got your Phys Ed back, don't you think we should get some sort of award?" Nakamura winked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah!" Kurahashi chirped. "That's one thing Takaoka-sensei was good at!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't know about sweets," Karasuma said fumbling his hand in his pocket. "Here, get something you-" His wallet was already snatched away by Irina who joined the students. They all cheered.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei laughed. "Aw, you are getting soft."</p><p>Karasuma scowled. "Like you can talk."</p><p>She smirked. "Hey, I'm not the one who got mugged by his students," she teased, shrugging. "Next you'll be buying them all cars and paying for college."</p><p>A vein pulsed on his forehead.</p><p>
  <b>"Sweet!" Koro-sensei said."Let me in on the award too!" He stammered.</b>
</p><p>"Absolutely not," Karasuma said firmly. "You already owe me for using my credit card."</p><p>"Oh, please it wasn't even that much," Koro-sensei admonished.</p><p>"It's theft."</p><p>"I was starving!"</p><p>"I'm not a charity," Karasuma replied dismissively.</p><p>Koro-sensei turned blue and cried. "Have you no soul?"</p><p>"Last time I checked? No," Karasuma remarked dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? What for? You didn't even do much this time around."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, no, no! I watched in silent contemplation so Karasuma-sensei could learn the value of being a teacher!" He justified.</b>
</p><p>"It's still a shaky reasoning..." Isogai said.</p><p>"And a little on the arrogant side," Mimura whispered.</p><p>"yeah, but Koro-sensei turns everything into a lesson, remember?" Hiroto replied.</p><p>Okano sighed. "Guess we should keep that in mind when we're hanging from a cliff."</p><p>"What!?" Koro-sensei was scandalised. "I would never be that careless with my students!"</p><p>"Or so he says," Karma teased, grinning. "I don't know, maybe I was wrong, maybe he is really a heartless teacher milking us for a monthly paycheck!"</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei became flustered. "Don't be absurd!" He started to pat them all on the head. "I value my students! Head pats for everyone!"</p><p>"How does that prove anything?" Isogai raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Seo swatted a tentacle away. "Some of us aren't even your students!"</p><p>Asano smacked another tentacle away. "Stop that."</p><p>
  <b>"Never mind him. Let's go!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come on Karasuma-sensei!" Kurahashi pulled his hand and he smiled following. (I might be getting a little stuck on this place and the fun of training people despite my doubts.)</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed, taking a moment to relax in his chair. (Maybe I am getting too soft...) He looked over at the students and felt a smirk on his face. (Well...I guess that's not too bad.)</p><p>"Are you smiling?" Bitch-sensei smiled slyly.</p><p>The smirk dropped from his face. (Nevermind.)</p><p>
  <b>He thought before looking up the sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On the other side,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's coming after us on his hands and knees!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just how much does he want it?!" The girls shrieked. Increasing his speed while being on all fours Koro-sensei begged them to let him come too.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell, sir?" Rio buried her face in her palm.</p><p>"I have a sweet tooth!" He stopped patting them and folded his tentacles. "It's just cruel not letting me join you."</p><p>"Oh, don't be such a big baby," Karma said.</p><p>"You'll probably get to join us," Nagisa reassured. "We're just joking."</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned. "I appreciate the reassurance, Nagisa."</p><p>Karma smirked, rolling his eyes. "You're too nice, Nagisa."</p><p>"I don't really see that as a bad thing," Nagisa replied, smiling.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes when he overheard.</p><p>"Um...Asano?"</p><p>"Hm?" Asano looked over his shoulder.</p><p>Miura, Juba, and Hashizume were all cradling their hands.</p><p>"Um, is it okay if we have a break now?" Miura asked hesitantly. "I can't feel my fingers."</p><p>Asano was slightly irritated with how some of Class E was looking at him like he was some sort of sadistic tyrant—he was benevolent one at best. "You can take as long as you want," he replied politely. "But don't leave it until your hands go numb."</p><p>Miura looked sheepish. "Thanks! Sorry for being a bother."</p><p>Kanada stiffened. "I can still staple if you want."</p><p>Tsuda raised an eyebrow. "You nearly vomited on half the copies."</p><p>Kanada flushed. "I'm sorry!"</p><p>Asano sighed. "It's fine, Kanada. Just sit this one out for now," he advised, handing the stapler over to Kondo. "Araki will take over when he gets back." He shrugged. "It'll be something to take his mind off the paper issue..."</p><p>Kanada stared at the ground. "Right, sure..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Season 1 Episode 14: Vision Time or also known as Terasaka in the Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 14: Vision Time or also known as Terasaka in the Bathroom</p><p>***</p><p>Seo raised an eyebrow when he saw Araki come back in an oversized sweatshirt.</p><p>"You look ridiculous," Seo stated flatly.</p><p>Araki gritted his teeth. "Why don't you—?"</p><p>"Araki." Asano held up a stapler. "You're on stapler duty."</p><p>Araki's mouth closed into a grimace. "Fine."</p><p>Kanada cringed. "I'm so sorry, Araki."</p><p>Araki sighed, sitting down a little bit away from her. "It's not your fault."</p><p>"It seems like the Principal keeps getting creepier," Okano said, sighing. "I'm seeing things I don't want to see."</p><p>"The centipede thing is really weird," Hiroto said.</p><p>"I find it cool the way animals portray our bloodlust, though," Kanzaki said, smiling slightly. "I wonder what mine will be."</p><p>Ren smirked, overhearing. "Probably something beautiful."</p><p>Sugino tensed, looking over in alarm.</p><p>Kanzaki looked at him warily. "Um...thanks." She cleared her throat and looked at Nagisa. "It's really interesting yours is a snake, Nagisa?"</p><p>"Oh, thanks," Nagisa replied smiling.</p><p>"Did she just brush me off?"Ren looked over in confusion when Nagisa and her started talking.</p><p>"She's been doing that for nearly four hours, Ren," Araki replied dryly, as he stapled.</p><p>Miura frowned in displeasure. "Ren, likes Kanzaki?"</p><p>"Unfortunately," Seo remarked, sighing. "It'll pass."</p><p>"Hopefully soon," Koyama muttered.</p><p>Miura scowled, crossing her arms. (She doesn't deserve him.)</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Juba asked.</p><p>"Nothing," Miura mumbled sulkily.</p><p>Kanada sighed, wiping her mouth. She looked over at Class E and felt her stomach churn. (Why did they have to go and make things awkward?) She didn't even like them, as interesting as they may be they were still loud and weird...but they had been nice. She looked back at her classmates briefly before she shuffled a little closer to where Kataoka was sat near Isogai. "Um...?"</p><p>Kataoka glanced up. "Oh, hey." She looked pleasantly surprised. "Are you feeling better now?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Kanada replied awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. "Um...so, like, thanks for..." She shrugged. "Being nice, I appreciate it."</p><p>Kataoka smiled. "Yeah, sure, no problem."</p><p>Kanada hummed, handing Isogai the cup back. "Thanks for the water."</p><p>"It's no trouble."Isogai smiled, making her blush faintly when he took back the cup.</p><p>Ritsu started the episode.</p><p>
  <b>Outside was a sunny day up on the mountain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Phew!" Koro-sensei was walking through the woods. "Helter swelter!" He passed a small caterpillar. "I understand this is what it's like in Osaka when a heat wave hits." He was fanning himself with a mini Koro-sensei fan while Class E followed behind.</b>
</p><p>Oota frowned. "Does that fan have his own—?"</p><p>"Yep," Fuwa said.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino grimaced. "So hot...why's he got us out here on the back of the mountain?"</b>
</p><p>"The classroom isn't much better but it beats climbing." Hinano sighed. "I miss air conditioning."</p><p>"We all miss air conditioning," Okano replied.</p><p>"I miss indoor heating more, though," Kimura commented. "I'd rather overheat than freeze."</p><p>"Yeah, but at least with the cold you can wrap up or bring a hot water bottle," Kataoka said.</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu was in her swimming gear while she talked to them through the phone. "If he's looking for a pool, there's one at the main campus," she said to Nagisa who was holding the phone. "But that's not in this direction, is it?"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei perked up. "Oh, I see what's going on."</p><p>"What, are we going to swim in the river?" Hiroto asked.</p><p>Okajima tensed. "Ugh, no way!" He cradled himself. "I'm not going through that again!"</p><p>"Relax, Okajima, I'm sure it's not like that," Sugaya replied.</p><p>Okajima sighed. "I just don't want to get swept away again, it was traumatising enough the first time..."</p><p>
  <b>"No," Nagisa replied, frowning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Nagisa." Karma walked alongside him. "I hear you really did a number the other day," he said. "I sure wish I could've seen that assassination of yours."</b>
</p><p>"Pfft, understatement," Rio remarked. "You chose the wrong time to play hooky, Karma."</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Yeah, I know." Then he smirked. "It would have been more fun if I had been there."</p><p>"Well, it definitely would have been more chaotic," Kataoka commented, smiling in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. (That might have worked against a human...) A flashback showed Nagisa's dark expression as he swooped into to make his attack on Takaoka. The knife skimmed past Takaoka's throat.</b>
</p><p>A few people flinched.</p><p>"That was too close," Asami whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, but it was really cool," Hatanaka replied.</p><p>
  <b>(But in our classroom, that doesn't mean much.) Nagisa tackled Takaoka to the ground and then held the knife to the man's exposed throat. (Day in and day out, we all try anything we can think of.) Back in the present, Nagisa stared at the ground. (But we haven't found a sure way to assassinate our teacher yet...)</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, thanks for the reminder," Okano muttered, sighing. "It really bums me out sometimes."</p><p>"Yeah, but we can do it," Hinano reassured. "We're learning quickly."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled when he came to a spot and turned around to face them. "All right, we're here!" He parted the bushes. "Behold!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class gaped in shock when they saw the clean water bank that had been converted into a makeshift pool.</b>
</p><p>Yoshida's eyes widened. "You made us a pool!"</p><p>"That's awesome!" Kimura jumped up and down in excitement.</p><p>"Sir, can you please do that in our timeline!" Kataoka asked sweetly.</p><p>"Yes, please do!" Toka joined in.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Consider it done!" He clapped his tentacles together. "In fact, I might even design this one even better than the first—I could add water slides!" He grew more excited. "And maybe a hot tub!" He started scribbling down designs on some paper.</p><p>Nagisa smiled nervously. "I have a feeling he's going to get carried away with this."</p><p>"Meh, Mr Karasuma will keep him from doing anything too crazy," Karma replied, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>"A pool I made specially just for E Class!" Koro-sensei announced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class cheered and threw their jackets off to jump into the pool.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Woohoo!" Hiroto jumped in along with the others.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, this is really cool of you, sir," Hara said, grinning.</p><p>"Yeah, it's even better than the playing field you built!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Fuwa tapped her chin. "But how did you manage to build it without getting wet?" she said, frowning. "Did you wear protective layers or something?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that's a good question," Isogai commented.</p><p>"Well there was that weird gelatin like chemicals in his DNA," Ren said, frowning.</p><p>Takebayashi nodded. "From what we can gather from the gelatin like substance we saw when he was taking that bath during the school trip-"</p><p>"You're welcome for that by the way." Rio winked, making Koro-sensei huff.</p><p>"-it could be that he can generate a special coating to stay waterproof," Takebayashi continued.</p><p>"Yeah, but he didn't activate it when we ambushed him with all that water," Kataoka pointed out.</p><p>"Probably because he didn't have enough time," Isogai replied. "Or it might be like how he can only shed his skin a certain amount of times."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to wait and see."</p><p>Asano and the others looked irritated. (Smug bastard.)</p><p>
  <b>There was a chorus of splashes as the class all jumped in one by one.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled. (Then our teacher does stuff like this, which makes him...) He jumped backwards into the pool. (Pretty hard to kill!)</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei narrowed her eyes. (Don't get attached to your target.)</p><p>Karasuma hid his grimace.</p><p>"It is really nice of you, sir," Hinano smiled faintly. "You don't have to do any of this stuff for us..."</p><p>"Yeah, it's really nice," Isogai said, feeling his chest tighten. "It means a lot."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "Yeah, it does."</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. "Oh! Stop! It's too much," he gushed, making a few of them roll their eyes. "Even if our classroom lacks a few perks from the main campus, I'll try my hardest to try to replicate them!"</p><p>A few of the main campus students felt a spark of jealousy.</p><p>"You know, for a supposed monster, he is an amazing teacher," Otani said.</p><p>Hatanaka sighed. "I don't care if he's going to destroy the world. He's cool as hell." He scowled. "He's got me wishing I was in E Class..."</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Asami replied hesitantly.</p><p>Hokoma perked up. "Me as well." She looked over at E Class. "Like, they get to do all this cool stuff and everyone is so nice to each other..."</p><p>
  <b>The students were all playing and swimming in the pool having the time of their lives.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano was sitting in a floating ring while holding a Koro-sensei themed beach ball in her hand. She sighed. "It's fun, but a little depressing..."</b>
</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. "Why's it depressing?"</p><p>Kayano shrugged. "I'm just not a good swimmer is all."</p><p>"Oh, I could teach you if you want," Kataoka said helpfully.</p><p>Kayano smiled. "No, it's okay. You're busy studying."</p><p>"No, it's fine, I can find the time," Kataoka replied.</p><p>Okano shrugged. "And, if anything, I could teach you."</p><p>Kayano gave a strained laugh. "No! It's okay, really." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine sticking to floating toys, they're actually kinda cute."</p><p>
  <b>she said quietly to herself as she stared at the ball. "I'm a terrible swimmer..." She looked around. "And this suit leaves nothing to the imagination..."</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>Kayano blushed. "Ugh..."</p><p>"Hey, don't worry, Kayano, you're still cute." Hiroto winked at her.</p><p>"Yeah, you're working that whole cute vibe," Okajima offered.</p><p>"Cute-vibe?" Kayano smiled brightly. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, if you're into little girls," Seo remarked dryly.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Kayano and Okajima were horrified.</p><p>"You take it back!" Kayano snapped, as she was held back by Kataoka who sighed,</p><p>"<em>Seo</em>," Asano reprimanded in annoyance.</p><p>Seo shrugged. "What? We're all thinking it."</p><p>"That's not what I meant!" Okajima was sweating. "You perverse my charm!"</p><p>"What charm?" Aoi said in the back.</p><p>The comment struck a blow. "Ah!" Okajima turned stark white and wilted like paper until he was caught by Kimura and Sugaya.</p><p>Asano's eye twitched, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is becoming ridiculous..."</p><p>
  <b>The side of a camera flashed into view. "Don't worry, Kayano..." Okajima held the camera up to view. "Someone somewhere will want a body like yours someday." He took a series of pictured.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The girls groaned.</b>
</p><p>"You know, the picture snapping isn't doing you any favours, Okajima," Kataoka commented, setting Kayano back down in her chair.</p><p>"Hey, I'm just trying to improve my skills!" Okajima argued.</p><p>"...By focusing on girls in Bikinis?" Miura replied dryly.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano blanched. "Hey, Okajima, maybe don't go acting like a dashing young man while setting up that camera to snap sneak pics."</b>
</p><p>"You see!" Miura pointed at the screen.</p><p>Okajima sunk down in his seat, grumbling to himself.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was relaxing in the pool.</b>
</p><p>A few students balked. "Whoa..."</p><p>"Huh?" Rio's eyes widened.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Uh, what is it?"</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa...you..." Rio sounded disturbed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa looked over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're a boy!" Rio exclaimed in horror.</b>
</p><p>"Are you kidding me?!" Nagisa went bright red.</p><p>"What? It's hard to tell sometimes," Rio replied innocently, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, especially with the hairdo," Okano added.</p><p>"I mean, even I thought you were a girl at first," Ren commented, shrugging. "Why do you think I helped you with your Maths homework that one time in First Year?"</p><p>"What?!" Nagisa looked horrified.</p><p>A lot of the students burst out laughing.</p><p>"Seriously, Ren?" Araki looked unimpressed.</p><p>Ren smiled smarmily. "Hey, it was an honest mistake."</p><p>Asano was beginning to get a headache. "We need to have a discussion about this eventually..."</p><p>
  <b>"You just noticed!" Nagisa screeched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you blame us?" Okano commented.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa groaned, burying his face in his hands for a moment before he raised his arm. "Can we please just take a moment to clarify that I am, and have <em>always</em> been, A <em>BOY</em>!"</p><p>There was a pause as the students and teachers took the time to look at him and contemplate.</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. "...So are you gonna take off your pants so we can double check?"</p><p>"Nakamura!" Nagisa went bright red.</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>Rio winked. "What? I just want to be sure."</p><p>Nagisa narrowed his eyes. "It's not funny."</p><p>"Okay, okay, we hear you loud and clear Mr Cranky Pants." Karma rested his elbow on Nagisa's head. "We can buy you a BOY T-shirt if you want?"</p><p>"We could even throw in some <em>manly</em> cologne as an early birthday gift," Rio teased, poking his chest.</p><p>"Don't forget the aftershave!" Karma chimed.</p><p>Nagisa deflated, burying his face in the mat. "You guys are unbelievable..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei blew his whistle. "Kimura! No running at the poolside!" he chastised the boy when he ran passed Kanzaki. "You could trip and hurt yourself!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura stopped and looked over. "Oh, uh, sorry..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei blew the whistle again when Rio and Hara were holding their breath underwater.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hara and Nakamura!" he yelled when they came up for air. "Watch the breath-holding!" He was shaking with nerves. "I'm worried that you'll stay under too long and drown!"</b>
</p><p>"Whoa! Being a little over paranoid there, Sir," Sugaya said.</p><p>"More so than usual," Hara commented.</p><p>"Yeah, what's the...wait..." Sugino's eyes widened.</p><p>Karma's eyes filled with Mirth. "It's the water."</p><p>Koro-sensei grimaced. "Uh..."</p><p>"Of course!" Fuwa snapped her fingers. "If any of us drown he'll have to come in and save us."</p><p>"Makes sense," Mimura said, shrugging. "Though, I wonder how long it will take us to put two and two together."</p><p>"Probably an eternity," Koyama muttered, rolling his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"Okajima!" Koro-sensei grabbed the camera with his tentacle. "I'm confiscating that camera!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Okajima objected, frowning.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "You can't just go snapping photos of your classmates in swimwear."</p><p>"I'm a photographer!" Okajima pouted, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Then go photograph some trees," Hara commented.</p><p>
  <b>Hazama was in the shade reading.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hazama, don't just read all day—swim!" Koro-sensei chided.</b>
</p><p>"Are you serious?" Hazama raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You should socialise with your classmates!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>"I think you're going a bit overboard with the lifeguard duties, sir," Kataoka said.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled sympathetically. "You do tend to lose yourself in your character tropes."</p><p>"Yeah, remember Coach Koro?" Sugino remarked.</p><p>
  <b>The class watched in anguish as their teacher kept blowing the whistle insistently every second.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(So, fussy...) Sugino thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was sat in his lifeguard seat, blowing the whistle as he held his megaphone and kickboard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I guess when you make a poll, you start feeling like the high ruler of it all," Rio muttered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah..." Sugino agreed. "It sorta puts a damper on all our gratitude."</b>
</p><p>"I'm just trying to keep you all safe," Koro-sensei said, crossing his tentacles. "I can't very well have any of you drowning now can I?"</p><p>"Plus, your big weakness would be exposed," Rio commented.</p><p>"Heh, well yes, that as well," Koro-sensei replied apprehensively.</p><p>"You still built a giant pool for them all despite that..." Oota said, frowning.</p><p>"Well, of course," Koro-sensei replied. "It's well worth the risk after all."</p><p>Nagisa felt his chest warm up with renewed gratitude. "We really do appreciate it."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled, shielding the sun from his eyes. "My elaborate plan makes the most of the natural surroundings." He said, surveying the pool. "From the scenery to the layout. It must be enjoyed in an orderly fashion."</b>
</p><p>"Control freak," Rio coughed out.</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei weak point #22: Super strict about pool rules.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud, Koro-sensei!" Hinano admonished. "Have a splash!" She splashed him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AH!" He flinched from the splash, trembling in his seat.</b>
</p><p>A number of people sniggered at the shrill scream.</p><p>"Ah, ha! Exposed!" Mimura cheered, pointing at the screen.</p><p>"Oh, darn..." Koro-sensei blushed.</p><p>"Kind of the worst place to have your weakness revealed..." Kanada commented.</p><p>"Well, he did know the risks," Ren said.</p><p>
  <b>The class stared at him warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh?" Hinano was confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What was that scream?" Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma reached out and shook the lifeguard high chair.</b>
</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei chided while the others laughed.</p><p>"Shake him down, Karma!" Okano cheered.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, smiling in amusement. "Now that's just cruel."</p><p>Karma grinned. "Well, if he wanted to be better protected he should have picked a better spot."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei screamed. "Karma! Stop that! I'll fall in!" He clutched onto his chair for dear life.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma laughed like a small child as he shook the chair harder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm going to fall in!" Koro-sensei pleaded. "Do you hear me?! I'll fall in! Please!"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers burst out laughing.</p><p>Asano choked back his laughter, covering his mouth.</p><p>"Karma, this isn't funny!" Koro-sensei grew frazzled.</p><p>Karma laughed, smiling wickedly. "I think we'd all beg to differ, sir."</p><p>
  <b>The class stared in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei jumped off the chair and was panting like he was about to have a panic attack.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, he is really scared," Hashimoto commented.</p><p>Tomo laughed. "He reminds me of my cat."</p><p>
  <b>"Don't tell me...." Isogai trailed off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei tried to compose himself. "Oh, I just don't feel like swimming, that's all!" he tried to lie, whistling weakly. "It's not like my tentacles get all swollen so I can't move or anything..."</b>
</p><p>"You just outed yourself!" Araki facepalmed.</p><p>"Well, Koro-sensei does find it hard to keep a cool head when he's flustered," Isogai pointed out.</p><p>"Plus I think by this point he knows the jig is up," Sugino said.</p><p>
  <b>(He...) Nagisa was still trying to process the discovery. (He can't swim!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei's weak point #23: can't swim'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gripped his chin. (This might be his most promising weak point yet!)</b>
</p><p>"Yep, but the last attempt didn't work so well," Kayano commented.</p><p>Nagisa hummed. "If we had some kind of tank it might work."</p><p>"What, like drowning him?" Karma proposed.</p><p>Koro-sensei gulped in the back. "Well, we don't need to discuss this right now—"</p><p>"We know from the Shiro episode that a special light can really hurt him," Mimura said, rubbing his chin. "Is there any way to replicate that?"</p><p>Ren sighed. "I've been thinking that too, but how would you even make a light like that?"</p><p>"Well, how do his cells work?" Kimura asked. "You guys were the ones studying them."</p><p>"Well..." Okuda tapped her chin. "I guess the easiest way to describe it would be that Koro-sensei's cells are kind of like anti-particles."</p><p>"Anti-particles?" Nagisa frowned.</p><p>"It's basically antimatter," Koyama said, sniffing disdainfully. "His cells have a negative charge which is the opposite of normal particles which have a positive charge."</p><p>"And that's really rare right?" Okano said. "Like, science-wise, our universe is positive particles?"</p><p>Etsuki nodded from her seat. "Antimatter in form of anti-atoms is extremely difficult to produce, but anti-particles can be produced by particles accelerators. There is a theory that it all ties back to the Big Bang." She clasped her hands together. "If antimatter and matter encounter each other, both will be annihilated and there will be energy given out during the process in accord with the equation E = mc2." She mimicked an explosion.</p><p>"Annihilated?" Nagisa looked over at Koro-sensei. "Wait, hang on for a second...if Koro-sensei is made up from antimatter then shouldn't he have exploded or—"</p><p>"It's a little more complicated than that," Asano interjected. "Let's take the gamma-ray experiment as an example. An electron was combined with an anti-particle called Positron, which formed a hydrogen-like atom called positronium." He held up two fingers. "These two opposite particles swirled around each other in balance, but it only lasted 150 nanoseconds before it exploded into a small puff of gamma radiation."</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked around self-consciously. "Um...are you following any of this?" she whispered to the agent.</p><p>Karasuma shrugged. "I can more or less get the gist of it."</p><p>She scowled. "Well, is anyone else here slightly terrified by how much these kids know about quantum science?"</p><p>Kensaku shrugged when he overheard. "Not really, we start teaching the basics to the higher classes in 2nd year."</p><p>Bitch-sensei blanched. (Are you being serious?!)</p><p>"...So you're saying Koro-sensei is a successful experiment of matter and anti-matter balancing?" Rio asked, rubbing her chin. "Which I can kind of understand, but what about how his cells are constantly changing?"</p><p>"How are his cells changing, though?" Tsuchiya asked.</p><p>"Some of the chemical components are shifting, which indicates the particles are multiplying," Seo explained.</p><p>Koro-sensei sipped some water while he watched them all theorise.</p><p>"That could be a result from the poison, though," Okuda said, frowning.</p><p>"It could be..." Takebayashi agreed.</p><p>"Except we know Koro-sensei can re-generate limbs," Karma said.</p><p>"Re-generate..." Etsuki's eyes widened. "Wait!" She smacked her hands together, making Kensaku jump. "If the antiparticles are constantly being produced then that might explain why the positive and negative particles haven't annihilated each other!"</p><p>Nearly everyone turned to Koro-sensei.</p><p>"So Koro-sensei is basically a giant mass of anti-matter?" Isogai said aloud.</p><p>Fuwa rubbed her chin, staring straight ahead. "I swear I've heard of this in a movie somewhere..."</p><p>Oota looked around in confusion. "What are you staring at?"</p><p>"What do you think that poison did then?" Okuda questioned frowning. "It definitely caused some level of change..."</p><p>"For all, we know it could have made him more unstable," Koyama said dryly.</p><p>"What!?" Okuda looked horrified.</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes at Koyama. "If that was the case then we'd see his cells become unstable." He grabbed one of the sheets Araki was about to staple.</p><p>"Hey!" Araki snapped.</p><p>Karma pointed at the page. "His cells are changing but they're not unstable, they're still circling each other."</p><p>Koyama went bright red while Okuda sighed in relief.</p><p>Karma handed the page to Asano. "Even Mr President here has to agree."</p><p>Asano scowled at the address, yanking the page out of Karma's hand. "Well, you're not completely wrong." He scanned the paper and then handed it back to Araki. "However because don't have a pre-poisoned sample of Koro-sensei's DNA we can't be certain the exact effects the poison had on him."</p><p>"But, we can be certain that Antimatter is highly unpredictable and unstable," Seo said.</p><p>Okuda frowned. "Well, techni—"</p><p>"The point I'm making is," Seo interrupted her, and pointed accusingly at Koro-sensei who was busy knitting again. "That this giant octopus is just about ready to blow and we're stuck –"</p><p>"Actually!" Karma interrupted, grinning. "As I said before, his cells are stable for now, and need I remind you of our March deadline?"</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>Then someone broke it with a surprised, "...Oh..."</p><p>Then the penny dropped all around.</p><p>"Holy shit, sir! You're going to explode?!" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>"What the hell!?"</p><p>"Like how big of an explosion are we talking?!"</p><p>"Can you put yourself back together afterwards?" Asami asked warily.</p><p>The hall went silent when everyone turned to look at her.</p><p>"...Are you for real?" Hoga exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>Asami blushed, ducking her head. "Um...what, if it could happen? The moon—"</p><p>"Koro-sensei already said he wasn't directly responsible for the moon explosion," Takada said.</p><p>"Well, he does regenerate," Hokoma argued. "It could still be a possibility."</p><p>"Actually, no," Koyama cleared his throat. "You see—"</p><p>"OKAY!" Ritsu clapped her hands together. "As fascinating as that science talk was, can we please get back to watching?" She smiled when everyone turned to look at her. "No objections! Okay, then."</p><p>
  <b>"With that kickboard of yours, I was sure you were going to swim," Mimura said, pointing at the board.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is not a kickboard!" Koro-sensei replied defensively. "It is a wafer." Upon closer inspection, there was a bite mark in the board.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You bought a snack?" Mimura said.</b>
</p><p>"Is anyone really surprised?" Sugaya said.</p><p>"Nope," Kimura replied. "Though, I'm not really sure it's a good idea to have a wafer near water."</p><p>Mimura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what if it falls in? There's no saving it."</p><p>Kimura nodded. "If you're gonna bring a snack to the pool then it's gotta be chocolate."</p><p>"But what if it melts?" Toka said.</p><p>"You're better off bringing hard candy," Kataoka chimed in.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, definitely," Sugaya agreed.</p><p>Many of E Class nodded in agreement.</p><p>A number of people from Class A exchanged looks.</p><p>"Is it me or do these guys tend to get easily side-tracked?" Juba murmured to Miura.</p><p>Miura sighed, crossing her arms. "You only just noticed?"</p><p>"I'm still reeling over the fact we're in proximity of a giant bomb," Kanada said meekly.</p><p>"Yeah, that is pretty terrifying," Araki cringed. "And I'm trying really hard not to think about all the unstable science behind it..."</p><p>
  <b>Further away from the pool Terasaka had been watching from the bank, he was fully dressed and looked at his classmates with disdain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tsk." He scowled and walked away.</b>
</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"</p><p>"Watch it, Akabane!" Terasaka snapped defensively. "I'm just minding my own business."</p><p>"Yeah, but why are you the only one not in the pool?" Sugino asked, frowning.</p><p>Terasaka tensed, grimacing. "Because I'm not some little kid who wants to paddle in some grimy water."</p><p>"It's not grimy!" Koro-sensei huffed. "I can guarantee Future-me would have properly filtered the water without damaging the environment."</p><p>"Don't worry, sir, we believe you," Okano reassured patting him on the back while she tried to stab him.</p><p>Koro-sensei dodged and moved over to Class A's side. "Thank you, Okano—though a stab in the back is a little bit too on the nose for my tastes—I'd never let you all swim in a filthy pool."</p><p>"Don't worry, sir, we believe you." Hinano smiled in amusement. "I'm sure, Terasaka was just joking."</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed when he watched him.</p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later on back at the old campus building...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whaddya mean, you're glad your scores went up?!" Terasaka yelled, smashing Muramatsu against a tree. "You wanna say that one more, Muramatsu?"</b>
</p><p>"Terasaka!" Koro-sensei reprimanded.</p><p>"Whoa, geez, what did I do?!" Muramatsu raised his hands in defence.</p><p>"Apparently committed the ultimate sin of getting a good grade," Hazama replied dryly.</p><p>Terasaka narrowed his eyes at her. (It ain't just about the grades.)</p><p>
  <b>"I-I mean, this is the highest I've ever gotten," Muramatsu replied apprehensively.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles together. "And good work too, Muramatsu."</p><p>Muramatsu looked at the screen in disbelief. "I actually do get a decent grade?" He felt a small glimmer of pride build in his chest. "Huh...that's pretty..." He faltered when he felt Terasaka glare at him. "Um...not a big deal."</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Koro-sensei tutoring Muramatsu before the practice exams.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's all thanks to that octopus's Right-Before-the-practice-exam Afterschool Slithery study session," he explained.</b>
</p><p>"Well, that's definitely a mouthful," Fumio commented.</p><p>Oota and Yanagi tied to hide their sniggering behind their hands.</p><p>Fumio frowned. "What?"</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka was mortified. "You mean you actually did that Afterschool Slithery shit!?"</b>
</p><p>"I really don't get what the big deal is," Hiroto said, shrugging. "So what if he went, why do you care so much?"</p><p>"Yeah, we're allowed to study as much as we want," Mimura commented.</p><p>"Ugh, he's always been like this, remember grade school?" Aoi said too loudly.</p><p>"What's your deal, Terasaka?" Tsuda shook her head. "The alpha bully crap stopped working after 1st year."</p><p>A vein pulsed on Terasaka's forehead, feeling his anger mix in with embarrassment to form an ugly and temperamental feeling in his chest.</p><p>Yoshida's brow furrowed. "Dude, I don't get why you're so hung up over this?"</p><p>"Yeah, why are you so angry?" Muramatsu asked.</p><p>Terasaka gritted his teeth, trying to control his temper so he wouldn't literally bite their heads off. "We made a pact to not buy into that Octopus's bullshit, that's why!"</p><p>"Uh, what pact?" Hazama raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Terasaka, please mind your language," Koro-sensei said firmly, crossing his tentacles. "There's no need—"</p><p>"Will you shut up for five minutes," Terasaka snapped. "Just because you act like our teacher doesn't mean you are." He pointed up at him accusingly. "You're a freaking stupid anti-bullshit bomb that's gonna kill us all in less than a year, so don't start lecturing me on hostility!"</p><p>Koro-sensei blanched. "Um..."</p><p>The others in his class were silent, looking at him warily.</p><p>Terasaka ignored them and turned away. "You guys can play house all you want, it ain't gonna change the facts."</p><p>Ritsu quickly pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu smiled nervously. "Well, uh..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka scrunched up the boy's collar in his hand, nearly choking him. "The slithery shit we three swore we'd totally ignore!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But there's a big difference between slithery and non-slithery!" Muramatsu yelled.</b>
</p><p>Kimura let out a snort of laughter before he could stop himself. "Sorry!" he said quickly.</p><p>"He is right, though," Koro-sensei added lightly. "There is a difference."</p><p>Sugaya chuckled. "I'm kind of scared to find out the answer."</p><p>"Oh, no I promise it's nothing crass!" Koro-sensei reassured.</p><p>A few of the other students smiled slightly.</p><p>"Everything with you is crass," Rio said in amusement. "You are a giant tentacle creature after all."</p><p>"My only question is why would someone experiment with tentacles, like what's the appeal?" Mimura asked.</p><p>Fuwa's eyes glinted. "Well—"</p><p>"Don't!" Mimura said quickly, realising his mistake. "I don't wanna know!"</p><p>Takebayashi adjusted his glasses. "But you'd be surprised how many—"</p><p>"Stop!" Mimura covered his ears.</p><p>
  <b>"Enough with the slithery!" Terasaka shoved him against the tree, making him wince and slump onto the grass.</b>
</p><p>Muramatsu frowned. "Dude..."</p><p>"You shouldn't hurt your friends, Terasaka," Toka said, shaking her head.</p><p>Hara frowned. "Go take your aggression out on a tree or something."</p><p>Terasaka scowled, folding his arms stubbornly. He felt a small tug of guilt in his chest when he glanced over at Muramatsu. (I didn't push him that hard...)</p><p>
  <b>"Playin' both sides till you got the scores you wanted. Damn Traitor!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, do I look smart enough to be a double agent?" Muramatsu looked over at Terasaka in confusion. "You're acting crazy."</p><p>"You're the one who went all teacher's pet," Terasaka replied stubbornly.</p><p>Muramatsu groaned. "Oh, come on, are you being serious right now?"</p><p>Seo raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with him?" he whispered to his friend.</p><p>Koyama shrugged. "He's always been like this."</p><p>"I don't know, I've never seen him like this," Ren commented, shrugging. "It's like his aggression got dialled up to eleven."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. (I don't like how everyone's fallin' for that octopus hook, line, and sinker.) He walked back inside the old campus building. A crazed look overshadowed his face. (It just don't sit well...)</b>
</p><p>"Well, he seems more angry than usual," Kimura murmured.</p><p>Sugaya winced. "Yeah, what's up with him?"</p><p>Nagisa frowned, looking over.</p><p>Terasaka looked tense, with his arms folded and gaze firmly directed at the ground. He was gritting his teeth so hard they looked like they'd crack.</p><p>Karma hummed, raising an eyebrow at Terasaka. "Looks like he isn't acting too different from his future-self."</p><p>Nagisa nodded grimly. "Yeah..."</p><p>
  <b>"Are you serious, Koro-sensei?!" Yoshida yelled, making Terasaka stop by the window of the classroom. "It's just like the real thing!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka slid the door open, where Koro-sensei was in full bike gear on a motorcycle in the middle of the classroom.</b>
</p><p>Yoshida's eyes lit up. "Holy shit that's cool!"</p><p>Terasaka narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I didn't know you owned a motorcycle, sir," Rio said, looking at the screen curiously.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, I doubt it's real. It's probably one of my arts &amp; craft projects."</p><p>"Crafts project?" Sugino said, looking up in surprise.</p><p>"Wait, it's not real?" Hara frowned.</p><p>"Yoshida said that it looks just like the real thing," Rinka said, shrugging. "It's hard to tell the difference, though."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, why thank you." His grin widened. "I do have a hidden talent for the arts after all."</p><p>Sugaya's eyes sparkled in admiration. "It's so detailed!"</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka's face tightened, eye twitching. "The hell are you doing, Yoshida?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida stiffened, forcing a smile. "Hey, Terasaka!" He looked nervous. "The two of us were talkin' motorcycles the other day since no one else around here is into 'em."</b>
</p><p>Yoshida cringed. "Oh boy..."</p><p>Terasaka clenched his jaw tight when he felt that guilt gnaw more at his chest.</p><p>
  <b>"Not only am I grown-up. I am also a capital-M Man among men!" Koro-sensei puffed out his chest.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>Hashimoto laughed. "Capital-M Man among men?"</p><p>"Where do you even get these sayings?" Shindo scratched his head.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, I am pretty slick with today's pop culture." He slipped his sunshades back on and struck a pose.</p><p>The laughter grew.</p><p>"Um, I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of slick," Hazama commented, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>"I've been known to dabble in this kind of hobby," he said.</b>
</p><p>"Really?" Yoshida looked over in surprise.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, placing his shades back in his pocket. "It was during a brief chapter in my life, but it was enjoyable."</p><p>Yoshida looked impressed. "Wow..."</p><p>"Were you a race car driver in your old life?" Tsuda asked out of curiosity.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, no nothing like that." He shrugged. "You could just say I had a very adventurous lifestyle."</p><p>Nagisa frowned, rubbing his chin. (Well that's not hard to believe considering how much he travels now...but I wonder...) He looked over at Koro-sensei. (Just what kind of person did he use to be?) His memories flashed back to all the times Koro-sensei had been angry, sad, and overexcited. (Did those experiments completely replace his old personality or is he just acting how he always used too?...minus the tentacles.)</p><p>
  <b>"And this baby can hit 300 kilometres an hour."</b>
</p><p>Yoshida was drooling, making Terasaka groan in annoyance.</p><p>
  <b>He got off the bike and took his helmet off. "What I wouldn't give to ride the real thing one day!" He shook his biker gear off and replaced it with his teacher's robes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You kiddin'?" Yoshida grinned. "It'd be faster just to hold it and fly!" He and the others in the class laughed.</b>
</p><p>"Well, that is true." Koro-sensei nodded. "But not nearly as fun."</p><p>"So do you know how to drive a car as well, sir?" Hinano asked.</p><p>"Oh, yes, but I don't find that as nearly as fun," Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>"No arguments there," Kensaku muttered.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka gritted his teeth in boiling rage. He kicked over the face bike out of spite.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"MY BIKE!" Koro-sensei screamed.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell, man!?" Yoshida yelled.</p><p>Terasaka stiffened. "It wasn't even me, dumbshit!"</p><p>"Yeah, but your personality matches up," Rio shot back, frowning.</p><p>Terasaka shot her a glare. "Hey, I'm just minding my own business here, it's you guys that are making drama out of all of this," he replied irritably. "I haven't even done any of this stuff yet!"</p><p>Class E shared uneasy looks.</p><p>Hazama shrugged, folding her arms. "You're still getting overemotional right now." She sighed. "It's like you said, none of this has happened yet."</p><p>Terasaka gritted his teeth. "Oh, yeah, because you'd really be happy if everyone was making drama over stuff that ain't even happened."</p><p>Hazama raised an eyebrow, scrutinising him for a moment before she shrugged again. "Of course not." She examined her nails. "I'd just discreetly plot my revenge and place a curse on them all."</p><p>Terasaka did a double-take. "Wait, what?"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...Is she serious?" Tsuda stared at the girl in disbelief.</p><p>Hazama smirked. "Just ask Sena from third grade."</p><p>"WHO?!"</p><p>"Exactly," Hazama replied lightly.</p><p>Terasaka's anger faded as he became more confused. "Are you being serious?"</p><p>"That's what the police said."</p><p>Terasaka buried his face in his palm. "...There is something wrong with you."</p><p>Meanwhile, the other students were torn between amusement, concern, and confusion.</p><p>"So did she kill someone or...?" Hatanaka trailed off.</p><p>"I thought she was hinting at bodily hard," Hokoma commented.</p><p>"She's kind of weird," Otani said hesitantly.</p><p>Asami shrugged. "But she did manage to calm Terasaka down."</p><p>
  <b>"AHHH!" Koro-sensei screamed in horror.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class were not happy either.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Geeze, Terasaka, what was that for?!" Yoshida snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei sobbed behind them.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Terasaka groaned.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffed. "I clearly put a lot of effort into that model!"</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka's eyes were darkened with anger, as his jaw twitched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You apologize!" Rio ordered sternly. "The not only grown-up but also capital-M Man among men Koro-sensei is crying!"</b>
</p><p>"Thank you for using my unofficial title, Nakamura," Koro-sensei said. "I appreciate it."</p><p>Rio grinned. "Don't sweat it, teach."</p><p>"If it wasn't such a mouthful I'd make it official." Koro-sensei sighed.</p><p>"Um, don't you already have loads of titles?"Toka said.</p><p>Karma nodded. "Yeah, you've got The Target, Octo-perv—"</p><p>"Octo-perv is not an official title!" Koro-sensei snapped.</p><p>Karma smirked. "But we could make it official." He looked over at their P.E teacher, "Right, sir?"</p><p>Karasuma nodded impassively. "I could get it in writing."</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Koro-sensei became flustered, making the others laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, what she said!" Fuwa and Mimura yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka kept his back to them. "You guys are just buzzin' like a bunch of bugs..." He reached into his desk and threw a repellent can on the ground. "Time for an extermination!"</b>
</p><p>"What the hell?" Hiroto jerked back in surprise. "Where'd that come from?"</p><p>Terasaka's brow furrowed. "How should I know..." He felt his stomach churn uneasily. "That old shack is probably full of bugs... that's why I'll have it."</p><p>Kondo raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound like you believe that?"</p><p>Terasaka narrowed his eyes. "Well, why else would I have it?"</p><p>
  <b>Smoke sprayed into the room, making them all flinch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is this!?" Yoshida yelled. "A bug bomb?!"</b>
</p><p>"Whatever the reason, it's kind of a jerk move," Hara commented, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was reaching the end of his patience, he reached out to touch his shoulder. "Terasaka! Pranks are pranks, but this is going too—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka smacked the tentacle away. "Don't touch me, monster!"</b>
</p><p>A few people flinched at his tone.</p><p>"Geez, Terasaka..." Kimura muttered warily.</p><p>A few others looked over at Koro-sensei but their teacher seemed more curious than upset.</p><p>
  <b>He glared at him. "You're beyond creepy—and so are all of you, getting' pulled into bein' all buddy-buddy with a monster!"</b>
</p><p>"...Well, he has a point," Domen murmured.</p><p>"Try telling them that," his friend whispered, looking over at Class E.</p><p>
  <b>The whole class was struck silent.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. (Okay, so is this the main reason he's been upset lately?)</p><p>
  <b>"What's got your knickers knotted, hmm?" Karma remarked slyly.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka's eye twitched while Karma smiled crookedly.</p><p>"I make a good point," Karma said lightly.</p><p>"Karma, now's not really the time," Isogai interjected.</p><p>Karma shrugged, smirking. "I'm just saying..."</p><p>
  <b>"If you don't like it, just kill him." He smirked. "I mean, that's kind of what we're here for?"</b>
</p><p>"He makes a decent point," Miura said, frowning. "Your anger would be much more effective if you channelled it properly."</p><p>"Yeah, besides nearly getting Shiota killed, you haven't really done much," Seo remarked dryly.</p><p>Terasaka tensed at the memory.</p><p>Nagisa groaned. "Um, can we not bring that up please?"</p><p>"Serves you right for being reckless, Nagisa," Kayano chimed.</p><p>
  <b>"You tryin' to start something'?" Terasaka growled. "Fine by me!" He marched forward. "From day one, you've been—"</b>
</p><p>Karma burst out laughing, making Terasaka's temper resurface.</p><p>"Karma..." Sugino cautioned.</p><p>Karma reigned in his laughter and grinned. "Oh, sorry? I thought he was joking, my bad."</p><p>Terasaka's gritted his teeth, wanting to let his anger out, but he cast a wary glance at the others and kept his temper in check.</p><p>
  <b>Karma grabbed his jaw to shut him up. "No, now, Terasaka. If you want to fight, actions must come before words," Karma warned gently.</b>
</p><p>Someone in the back let out a low whistle.</p><p>Terasaka balled his hands into fists, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "Fuck sake..."</p><p>Karma looked unapologetic. "Hey, you're the one who challenged me." He smirked, leaning back in his chair. "And we both know how well that ends for most people."</p><p>Okano and Rio both shared an amused look. "Yeah, because it's not like Koro-sensei didn't own you at nearly every turn right?" Rio teased, smirking.</p><p>Karma's cheeks tinged pink, shooting her a glare.</p><p>The others laughed in amusement.</p><p>Terasaka's anger simmered, smirking.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka sweated, and roughly smack his arm away. "Let me go!" he snapped, walking away. "Buncha losers."</b>
</p><p>A few members of E Class looked annoyed.</p><p>Hinano frowned. "Terasaka, even if the rest of the school thinks that you're one of us. We have to stick together."</p><p>Terasaka scowled.</p><p>"Yeah, come on dude, we're all in the same boat here," Okajima said.</p><p>Terasaka avoided their stares, shifting uncomfortably.</p><p>Asano eyed them curiously. (Their comradeship could be somewhat impressive...) He glanced at Terasaka. (But their weak link is just going to pull them down.)</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled coolly as they all watched Terasaka leave.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's with him?" Hiroto commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked disappointed. "He just has to stir things up."</b>
</p><p>Terasaka gritted his teeth harder. (I'm the only one here who's thinking straight!)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was deep in thought. "Hmmm."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later at night on the mountain, Terasaka kicked a tank of chemicals into the river.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka's eyes widened in alarm. (What the hell?)</p><p>The students and teachers looked over at Terasaka.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Toka asked.</p><p>"Yeah, why are you contaminating the water?" Kimura said.</p><p>"I don't know," Terasaka snapped, shifting uneasily.</p><p>
  <b>(A world in crisis, self-improvement in the name of assassination recovering from being left in the dust...) Terasaka brooded. (Honestly, I don't give a damn about any of it, I just wanna live each day easy as it comes.) He glared at the water. (And that's why...)</b>
</p><p>A few students looked irritated.</p><p>"He's an even worse slacker than Akabane," Haruhi muttered scathingly.</p><p>"Yeah, at least Akabane has the brains to keep up," her friend remarked.</p><p>
  <b>Someone was clapping. "Well done," a new voice broke him away from his thoughts. "Here's your 100,000-yen rewards." Shiro handed him the money. "We got a lot of prep work done, thanks to you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka smirked. (Now </b>
  <b>
    <em>these</em>
  </b>
  <b> guys I don't mind.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That octopus has a good nose on him," Shiro said, while Itona watched from the trees above.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Terasaka stiffened when his whole class stared at him in outrage.</p><p>"Are you insane!?" Mimura exclaimed. "That guy is crazy!"</p><p>"And what about the reward money?" Yoshida snapped, scowling. "You can't just hand it over to him."</p><p>Terasaka started to sweat. "I haven't done any of this yet."</p><p>"Emphasis on <em>yet</em>," Seo smirked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Stay out of this," Terasaka snapped.</p><p>"Dude, you can't seriously be thinking on going behind our backs like that?" Hiroto's brow furrowed. "Like, come on, we're a class. This is our mission."</p><p>"Yeah, we wouldn't do that to you, even if you are a jerk sometimes," Rio said, frowning.</p><p>Terasaka's face scrunched up when he felt a lump form in his throat. His anger tinged his skin unpleasantly like there wasn't a way to release it without yelling. He forced his mouth to stay shut as he glared at the ground.</p><p>
  <b>"That's why we had to ask an inside man, like you, to help us set the stage for Itona to really show his stuff," he explained. "Ryoma Terasaka, I understand all too well how you feel. Just relax. Follow my plan to the letter and he'll be dead before you know it." Koro-sensei was shown with a sword speared through his back. "We'll put E Class back to what it was before he came."</b>
</p><p>"What?" Hinano's brow furrowed.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened."Wait, is that what you want, for things to go back to the way they were before?"</p><p>Terasaka felt his restlessness mount as he kept silent, the scrutiny from the others felt scorching.</p><p>"Terasaka?" Muramatsu asked.</p><p>"How pathetic can you get?" Koyama whispered a little too loudly.</p><p>Terasaka snapped and lashed out at his former 'friend', shoving past his classmates to get to the border between Class A and E.</p><p>Koyama violently flinched back and tried to craw away as the others in Class A tried to move.</p><p>"Come say that to my face, you little shit!" Terasaka snarled.</p><p>"Terasaka, no!" Isogai yelled while he and Hiroto tried to hold him back. "He's not worth it!"</p><p>"Come on, man!" Yoshida and Muramatsu tried to help pull him back.</p><p>"That's enough!" Koro-sensei intervened and wrapped his tentacles around Terasaka's waist to pull him back. "You need to calm down."</p><p>Isogai and the others let Koro-sensei pull Terasaka away.</p><p>"Get your filthy hands off me!" Terasaka yelled, feeling like his head would explode from the anger.</p><p>Koro-sensei let him go, putting him near the Class C border where Fuwa was sitting.</p><p>"Terasaka, just try to calm down," Fuwa said, stand up along with the others to give him more room.</p><p>Terasaka glare at her. "You stay out of this!"</p><p>Fuwa narrowed her eyes, sharing a look with the others.</p><p>"Hey, come on, why don't we take a break?" Isogai suggested, trying to walk over to him, frowning.</p><p>"No." Terasaka couldn't look at them.</p><p>Yoshida's brow furrowed. "Dude, just—"</p><p>"You're all full of bullshit," Terasaka said, glaring at his friends, standing up. "Why the hell are we even doing this, huh?" he said through gritted teeth. "You guys think we'll actually be able to make a difference or change things?"</p><p>"We already are!" Sugino objected, scowling. "We're already figuring out—"</p><p>"It doesn't mean anything because it's all jack-shit!" Terasaka snapped, looking over at Ritsu. "And <em>she</em> knows it!"</p><p>Ritsu stared at Terasaka with a carefully blank expression. "I don't quite understand what you mean."</p><p>"Yeah, what the heck are you talking about?" Rio snapped.</p><p>Terasaka felt his anger calm slightly when the others actually paying attention and listening. "She keeps on saying she came back because she doesn't know how the apocalypse started, but she's a freaking supercomputer! And she's saying she saw all these memories and couldn't figure it out?"</p><p>"Maybe she hasn't got the imagination?" Okuda said feebly.</p><p>"After what we've seen?" Terasaka argued. "She's probably the smartest thing in this room; she built a fucking time machine!"</p><p>"It still doesn't make sense," Sugaya said, crossing his arms. "If she knows the reason she could have come back and fixed things."</p><p>"Yeah, but there's the time bubble isn't there?" Mimura said. "She wouldn't be able to leave."</p><p>"Yeah, but only for three days and then the bubble would...pop?" Kataoka sounded unsure towards the end.</p><p>"Unless it's a one-way trip," Karma said lightly.</p><p>"What?" Sugino tensed, looking over at Ritsu.</p><p>There was a pause as every head turned towards the robot AI.</p><p>Ritsu was sitting on the edge of the stage as she surveyed them. She looked at Terasaka thoughtfully before she sighed. "...It's a little more complicated than that."</p><p>The other students and teachers grew on edge.</p><p>"Mind filling us in?" Bitch-sensei said, placing her hand over where her gun was.</p><p>Ritsu stared at her briefly before she shook her head. "No." She crossed her legs and sighed when the others tensed. "Terasaka is half-right about a few things. I already know how and why the future is the way it is."</p><p>Nagisa felt his insides churn. (Then what kind of game are you playing?)</p><p>Ritsu held up three fingers. "There are three reasons why I came back. Number one," she said, lowering one finger. "I needed to warn you about the apocalypse." She lowered another finger. "Number two, I wanted to give you information about Koro-sensei and give you more time..." She stared at the last finger with consideration. "And number three..." She looked back at them and smiled slightly. "I'll let you figure that out for yourselves."</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised her gun. "Okay, enough with the cryptic bullshit."</p><p>Karasuma looked irritated. "Put that away!" he raised his voice.</p><p>She faltered a little but quickly gave him a fierce glare. "We can't trust her!"</p><p>"You can't start firing," he reprimanded. "You'll injure someone."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, taking the gun from her. "It is very unsafe."</p><p>"HEY!" Bitch-sensei tried to grab her gun back but Koro-sensei ate it. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She cried in outrage. "Do you know how expensive that was!" she screamed, trying to stab him.</p><p>"...Uh, back on topic," Araki said, as he and the other students looked back at Ritsu. "You can't expect us to trust you if you keep withholding information?"</p><p>Ritsu nodded. "No, it's okay, I understand," she replied. "But, I don't need you all to trust me. I just need to fulfil my mission here to save the future."</p><p>"Yeah, that's not really that reassuring," Tsuda commented.</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "It's like I said, she's messing with us. This is probably just some game to her."</p><p>"Or you don't like seeing future-you being a jerkass," Fumio muttered.</p><p>"We still need to find out the future if we're going to save it," Sugino said.</p><p>Isogai nodded. "And we've already learned a lot from the first dozen or so episodes."</p><p>"I have a question, though," Okuda said, frowning. "Ritsu, if you already know why the apocalypse came on then you should tell us."</p><p>Ritsu smiled. "And I will after all the episodes have been watched."</p><p>A few of the others looked irritated.</p><p>"Okay, now she's just being a pain in the ass," Okajima remarked dryly.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "The way I see it, it's to our advantage to see how the future plays out."</p><p>Nagisa hummed, rubbing his chin. "True." He looked at the others. "Let's be real for a second, even if we all don't get along or trust each other, we've been given the opportunity to save the world from two major catastrophes. We can't waste this opportunity."</p><p>Karma played with his knife. "Besides, the way I see it, if we can find our own answers by looking at Koro-sensei's DNA, then we don't need her confirmation on what's the truth or not," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"Huh." Ren frowned, rubbing his chin. "That was strangely inspirational."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes.</p><p>"So...does that mean we're gonna keep watching?" Miura asked.</p><p>"Well, yeah," Seo scoffed. "I'm not missing this opportunity."</p><p>Asano nodded. "Agreed." He crossed his arms. "We don't need to trust her."</p><p>"We should still be wary," Rinka commented.</p><p>"Hmm..." Fuwa rubbed her chin. "I would still appreciate some answers, though..."</p><p>"To be fair, Koro-sensei has plenty of secrets," Mimura argued. "And we don't push him to answer them straight away."</p><p>Fuwa hummed. "That's true..."</p><p>Ritsu stood up. "Is that satisfactory for you all?"</p><p>The students shared uneasy looks before nodding.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled and sat back down. "I still don't like this..."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. No harm will come to the students under my watch."</p><p>Bitch-sensei narrowed her eyes at Ritsu. "I still don't like this."</p><p>The students started to sit back down when Ritsu pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Itona dropped drown from the trees and landed next to Terasaka, making him tense. "You. You're weaker than that red-headed fellow," he said eerily.</b>
</p><p>Karma smirked while Terasaka gritted his teeth.</p><p>A few people groaned.</p><p>"Not another ego boost..." Sugino muttered.</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement when Karma stuck his tongue out at Sugino.</p><p>
  <b>"Even though you've got more raw energy and a better physique." His eyes were wide and ominous.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka smirked when Karma pouted.</p><p>Tsuchiya hummed, eyeing Terasaka up and down. "If he wasn't such an oaf he'd actually be quite attractive," she said quietly, smirking.</p><p>Kanada hummed, frowning at her 'friend'. "I guess..."</p><p>
  <b>"Know how I can tell?" He reached out and used his fingers to widen Terasaka's eyelids. "There's no vision in your eyes." Terasaka froze from the sudden contact. "No will or way or want to win."</b>
</p><p>Terasaka stiffened, crossing his arms protectively. (What the hell does that mean?)</p><p>"...Well, he's not wrong," Ren muttered to Asano.</p><p>Asano nodded, eyeing Terasaka for a moment. "Hm..." He glanced over at Ritsu. "He does seem somewhat smart enough to see the bigger picture, though...So maybe not completely."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka gritted his teeth when Itona backed off. The flashback showed Karma grabbing his jaw.</b>
</p><p>Karma whistled innocently when Terasaka growled.</p><p>Nagisa looked over at Terasaka thoughtfully.</p><p>
  <b>"The slow-witted cow who dimly chews the grass before it is no match for the wolf with cow-killing vision," Itona recited.</b>
</p><p>"That's a pretty good quote," Chiba said.</p><p>Terasaka bristled. "Not when it's directed at me, asshole!"</p><p>Chiba shrugged. "I was just saying it was a good quote..."</p><p>"And it is pretty accurate." Karma shrugged.</p><p>"Will you shut up already?" Terasaka snapped, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"Itona makes a good point, though," Ren commented, tapping his chin. "If a person doesn't evolve and learn then they'll be no match for a much smarter enemy."</p><p>Araki frowned. "I thought he was going for a more, don't be complacent."</p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes, but that can also tie into what I just said," he replied. "If you're complacent, you can become stagnant while your enemy evolves."</p><p>Araki hummed. "Okay, good point. I probably didn't word that right."</p><p>"I think he also might be warning him," Kataoka said, causing the others to look over. "That quote talks about prey and a predator and that the cow needs to look up before the wolf comes in for the kill."</p><p>"That's actually a good point," Aoi said, frowning. "Itona does have a tendency to be blunt a lot of the time."</p><p>"Or he could just be calling Terasaka stupid." Seo shrugged.</p><p>"Well, yeah, that too," Aoi commented.</p><p>Terasaka ground his teeth together, growling. (Damn assholes.)</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked ready to punch him. "Why, you little—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiro quickly placed his hands on his shoulders. "Now, now. Tomorrow we act. We're counting on you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka gave him a brief glare before he looked ahead with resolve.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh...I don't like this...." Hara's brow furrowed. "These guys are way too crafty."</p><p>"Same, and I wanna know what they put in the water," Okano said.</p><p>
  <b>The next day during lunch, Koro-sensei was distracting the students with his loud sniffling and running nose, but to them, it looked like crying.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, what the heck?" Hiroto cringed. "What's up with your face?"</p><p>"It looks gross," Tsuchiya grimaced, covering her mouth in disgust.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "It's just a runny nose."</p><p>"Nose?" Miura looked over in alarm.</p><p>"It looks like you're leaking goo or something." Mimura scratched his head.</p><p>
  <b>"What's with all this crying over nothing?" Bitch-sensei asked, while she ate lunch with Toka and the other students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, no—this is my nose," Koro-sensei replied. A zoom in pointed out the difference in height with his nostrils. "I'm not crying; my nose is running. My eyes are here." An arrow pointed to the exact location of his eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Who can tell?!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</b>
</p><p>"That's disgusting." Asano wrinkled his nose.</p><p>"I can't help it!" Koro-sensei huffed.</p><p>
  <b>"I've been feeling a little off since yesterday," Koro-sensei told her, while the snot dripped down his face.</b>
</p><p>"Yesterday...?" Fuwa frowned.</p><p>"Is it because Terasaka dumped those chemicals in the after or...?" Fumio trailed off.</p><p>"Yeah, but Koro-sensei wouldn't go in the water," Oota said. "Like the only other thing Terasaka did was throw that bug spray."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...Oh..." Oota and the others looked over at Terasaka.</p><p>"What was in that bug spray?" Kimura frowned.</p><p>Terasaka shifted. "How should I know?"</p><p>"It must have anti-sensei chemicals in it," Okuda said.</p><p>"That would make sense," Nagisa commented. "But why give him a cold?"</p><p>"Maybe they're trying to weaken him or something?" Kayano replied.</p><p>"I guess, but he doesn't seem that weak." Sugino frowned at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Just then Terasaka entered the classroom. "Oh! Terasaka!" Koro-sensei stood up and ran to the boy's side, spraying snot everywhere. "I was worried you wouldn't come in today!" He gripped his shoulders while the snot covered Terasaka's pissed off expression.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked like he was barely keeping his composer.</b>
</p><p>"Gross!"</p><p>A few students laughed while others looked ill.</p><p>"Sir, please don't ever do that..." Rio pleaded, looking ill.</p><p>"I was just overcome with worry, that's all," Koro-sensei replied, chuckling lightly. "I suppose I wasn't thinking straight. I apologise, Terasaka."</p><p>Terasaka grumbled darkly under his breath.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed the bug spray incident again. (The spray can you let loose in the classroom yesterday,) Shiro's voice narrated over the scene. (Was like a cedar-pollen allergen that works only on him.) A replay of the spray covering the room was shown. (It blunts the senses of tentacle creatures.) Back in the present Terasaka used Koro-sensei's tie to wipe the snot off his face.</b>
</p><p>"Ah ha! I was right!" Oota grinned, fisting pumping.</p><p>"Yeah, but what's it made from?" Yanagi questioned.</p><p>Fuwa frowned. "Whatever's in it is only powerful enough to give him allergies but not hurt him."</p><p>"Well, pollen allergies occur when the body thinks it's being attacked," Okuda said, humming. "Which is when the body produces chemicals to fight it."</p><p>"If his body sees it as an intruder then it could be too many positive matter?" Takebayashi theorised.</p><p>"Couldn't that make him unstable?" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>"Well, not necessarily," Takebayashi said.</p><p>
  <b>(Now that you've done that, reel him in.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, octopus..." Terasaka said calmly. "It's time we killed you for real. Come to the pool after class." He grinned viciously. "After all, water's your weakness." He turned to the rest of the class. "You all come help! I'll knock him smack into the water for you!" The class stared at him in surprise.</b>
</p><p>"I'm not sure we're gonna be that willing to help..." Okajima said warily.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. "You haven't helped with anyone else's assassination, Terasaka." He narrowed his eyes. "And now, when it's convenient for you, you're ordering us around...you really think anyone's going to jump at the chance to help you?"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, it's not like any of them really like you anyway," Fujii remarked scathingly.</p><p>Terasaka glared. "Do I look like I care?"</p><p>Yoshida narrowed his eyes at A-Class. "Just because he can be an ass sometimes doesn't mean we suddenly don't like him."</p><p>Terasaka tensed, frowning.</p><p>Hazama nodded. "We'd take his jerkass behaviour over yours any day."</p><p>Karma pretended to wince. "Ooh, burn!"</p><p>Fujii blanched, flushing. "I-I..."</p><p>Terasaka barked out a laugh, making his friends smirk.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka chuckled dismissively "Like I give a damn either way." He turned to leave. "Hell, I'd be happy to have the ten-billion-yen prize all to myself."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, sure you would," Hazama said dryly.</p><p>Terasaka held back a grimace. "Well, I would..." He hesitated when he looked at Yoshida and then the others. "...I mean, if you guys aren't willing to help then what do you expect?"</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida glared at him as he left. "What's his deal?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu sighed. "I can't keep up!"</b>
</p><p>"It's like you keep changing your mind all the time." Muramatsu sighed. "First you don't want us to try and then you do, and like, what do you want?"</p><p>Terasaka grimaced. "It's not like that, idiot, I'm just sick of all the bullshit."</p><p>"Language," Koro-sensei chimed.</p><p>"Ya see what I mean?" Terasaka jerked his thumb at Koro-sensei.</p><p>Sugino's brow furrowed. "So I get that you're trying to make things go back to the way they were before..." he said, looking over at him. "But even if Shiro kills Koro-sensei, things aren't gonna be exactly the same. We're different."</p><p>"And, like what's your deal with wanting us to fail?" Fuwa asked. "You keep getting upset with us, but do you seriously just expect us to stay miserable and hopeless...because if you do, that's really selfish..."</p><p>Terasaka gritted his teeth and avoided their gaze. (Fuck...fuck, just leave me alone!)</p><p>E Class started to grow concerned when Terasaka kept silent.</p><p>"I just don't understand..." Hinano mumbled, frowning.</p><p>Ritsu sighed and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"Well, I'm not going," Hinano announced dismissively while eating.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>Hiroto let out a low whistle. "Oh, wow, you actually managed to piss off Kurahashi, Terasaka."</p><p>"That's an accomplishment in itself," Rio remarked.</p><p>Hinano smiled in amusement. "I'm sure I'm not angry..."</p><p>"I can imagine you'd be more terrifying is you were..." Kimura laughed nervously.</p><p>"An angry Kurahashi ..." Hazama smirked. "Now that would be interesting."</p><p>Terasaka shivered slightly at the thought.</p><p>
  <b>Okano nodded, crossing her arms. "Same."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, let's </b>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <b> go!" Koro-sensei said brightly.</b>
</p><p>"Are you serious?!" Mimura snapped. "Did you not just hear us complaining?"</p><p>Koro-sensei crossed his tentacles. "Regardless, Terasaka is still your classmate."</p><p>
  <b>By this point, his snot had spread into a pool-like good that was trapping E Class in place.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa! His snot's all hardened! We can't escape!" Kimura cried out while the rest of the class struggled.</b>
</p><p>"SIR!"</p><p>E Class cringed along with the other students.</p><p>"This is too gross!" Kondo covered his eyes.</p><p>"Please don't throw up, Kanada," Araki pleaded as he inched away, making her blush.</p><p>"I'm not that easily grossed out!" she snapped.</p><p>"It's fascinating that it hardens!" Koyama wrote it down on some paper.</p><p>That earned him a number of stares.</p><p>"Seriously?" Ren gave him a look.</p><p>Koyama looked confused. "What?"</p><p>Asano sighed. "Think about what you just said, Koyama..."</p><p>It took another second before Koyama went bright red. "...Oh."</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"Here Terasaka is ready to assassinate me," Koro-sensei lectured while his head was covered in the yellow slime. "This is the perfect chance for everyone to kill and make-up!"</b>
</p><p>"Okay, okay, just stop with the slime!" Tsuchiya covered her eyes. "Just do what he says, E Class!"</p><p>"This hasn't even happened yet!" Mimura yelled, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>"But it's so disgusting," Miura whispered in horror.</p><p>"I can see it when I close my eyes!" Tsuda cried.</p><p>
  <b>"First of all: you are gross!" Kimura shouted.</b>
</p><p>"Agreed!" Sugaya nodded firmly. "Like 100%!"</p><p>Koro-sensei pretended to sob. "Why must you all be so cruel?!"</p><p>"Um, do you see yourself on the screen right now!?" Toka argued.</p><p>"That's some straight scarring shit right up there." Yoshida pointed at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Outside, Terasaka was grumbling as he walked around the back of the building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Terasaka!" Nagisa called out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Terasaka looked over his shoulder.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka narrowed his eyes. (What does he want?)</p><p>
  <b>"Are you really going to kill him?" Nagisa questioned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, geez, Nagisa. 'Course I am," Terasaka replied irritably.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, I have a feeling this plan isn't going to work," Hashimoto said. "Just gonna call it now."</p><p>"No arguments there," Shindo replied.</p><p>
  <b>"Then maybe you should tell everyone you plan of action," Nagisa suggested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka roughly grabbed him by the collar. "Aw, shut it! You weakling, always cowerin' together!" he shouted.</b>
</p><p>"He's just trying to be nice!" Rio said angrily. "Why do you always have to treat people like this?"</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Um, it's honestly fine—"</p><p>"No, it's not," Karma said coldly.</p><p>"I haven't done any of this yet," Terasaka shot back, as his hands shook.</p><p>"Alright, everyone calm down," Koro-sensei tried to intervene.</p><p>"You stay out of this!" Terasaka snapped before he looked back at the others. "We haven't even met Shiro yet—"</p><p>"It isn't about that," Isogai said diplomatically. "We know you haven't—"</p><p>"Then stop jumping down my throat then!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>"Then stop treating us like shit!" Okano shouted back. "Otherwise you're just like them!" She pointed at A-Class.</p><p>Terasaka stiffened when she yelled. His stomach was twisting unpleasantly even though he wasn't sure why, and his skin prickled unpleasantly like he was under a microscope.</p><p>Okano let out a deep breath, as her temper started to calm. "Like...we're your classmates, we're not asking to be your best friend, we just want some basic respect."</p><p>Terasaka curled in on himself a little and kept his gaze firmly on the ground.</p><p>"...Holy shit, you guys have drama," Hatanaka let out a low whistle.</p><p>"...Language," Koro-sensei reprimanded uncertainly.</p><p>"But like for real, you guys need class therapy or some crap like that," Hatanaka went on.</p><p>"Hatanaka..." Asami looked unsure.</p><p>Hatanaka shrugged. "What? It's true."</p><p>"Well, it doesn't help with you guys watching," Yoshida argued.</p><p>Oota shrugged. "Well, it can't be helped," he replied dismissively. Fuwa threw a pencil at him. "Ow! What was that for?"</p><p>Machida raised an eyebrow at Class E. "Like, if you all need a moment or something..."</p><p>"We don't need a fucking moment!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei let out a despairing sound.</p><p>"Okay, geez, sorry!" Machida raised his hands in defence.</p><p>Most of E Class looked uncomfortable.</p><p>Rio sighed. "It's fine, let's just get this episode over with."</p><p>
  <b>"It ain't like you got a vision for </b>
  <b>
    <em>really </em>
  </b>
  <b>killing him!" He pushed Nagisa away. "But I'm not like the rest of you. I got vision for killing him, all right—easy as pie!"</b>
</p><p>"I'm not sure that's what Itona meant," Araki said.</p><p>Rens sighed. "I'm pretty sure all that meaning went right over his head."</p><p>
  <b>He stalked away, leaving Nagisa to think over what he'd just said. (Terasaka seemed confident enough in his plan, but not in himself.) He watched the back of Terasaka's retreating form. (Even his words sounded like someone else's. The disjointedness of it all was unsettling.)</b>
</p><p>Terasaka scowled at the observation. (I ain't stupid!)</p><p>
  <b>Later on, the class were all gathered at the pool with their knives ready, waiting.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, there we go!" Terasaka yelled, gesturing them to move around. "Everyone spread out in the pool, just like that!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka sighed. "Who does he think he is?"</b>
</p><p>The current E Class didn't look pleased either.</p><p>Okano scowled, crossing her arms. "Why does—"</p><p>Hinano placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.</p><p>Okano's scowl deepened, but she bit back her comment. "...Nevermind."</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi hadn't got in the pool yet. "I have my doubts." He pushed up his glasses. "Do you even have what it takes to make another person swim?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked annoyed. "Hey, Takebayashi, shut up and get in!"</b>
</p><p>"I'm just making an observation." Takebayashi slouched in his seat.</p><p>"Something tells me he isn't in the mood to hear it," Rio remarked.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi yelped when he was kicked into the pool. "Ah!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei tutted in disapproval.</p><p>Terasaka glared at him. "He was taking too long to get in!"</p><p>Takebayashi scowled. "I would have gotten in eventually..."</p><p>
  <b>Kimura glared at Terasaka form the pool. "Terasaka's turned downright tyrannical."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura grimaced. "Just like he was back in first and second year."</b>
</p><p>Terasaka slouched in his seat, feeling uneasy.</p><p>"Uh, he was even more annoying back then," Koyama muttered, scowling.</p><p>Seo smirked. "Back when you were under his thumb?"</p><p>Koyama glared at him. "You weren't even there, so shut up."</p><p>Seo's smirk grew. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know it was still a sore subject."</p><p>"Did you even like him?" Araki whispered.</p><p>"No," Koyama replied hatefully, crossing his arms. "I just tolerated him..." he half-lied. Sometimes it had been fun, messing around, but second year had been nearly unbearable.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's snot seemed to have cleared up when he approached the pool. "Ah, I see. You'll knock me into the water and have everyone stab me, yes?" he asked, while Terasaka nervously held a gun in his hand. "Then tell me: how will you knock me in?" The others were looking on expectantly. "That pistol won't make me move a single step." Terasaka stared at the gun uncertainly. A flashback showed Shiro giving him the gun.</b>
</p><p>"This seems like a strange plan..." Hinano said, frowning. "Why are we even in the water in the first place?"</p><p>"And does Shiro really expect Terasaka to shoot Koro-sensei?" Rinka questioned.</p><p>Isogai rubbed his chin. "There has to be more to it than that."</p><p>Karma nodded. "The chemicals in the water don't seem to be affecting us either."</p><p>
  <b>"This is not a gun, but a transmitter that will send us a signal. Once everyone is standing by in the pool, pull the trigger to tell us."</b>
</p><p>"So if the gun is a signal, is Itona meant to attack from behind or something?" Ren questioned.</p><p>Asano scrutinised the screen. "One would assume..."</p><p>"But why have E Class in the water?" Ren said, rubbing his chin. "Unless Shiro wants them to get in the way like last time?"</p><p>Asano pondered on it for another second. "The chemicals in the water must have some extra effect...and E Class must be..." His eyes widened. "Oh..."</p><p>"What do you mean by 'oh'?" Seo asked.</p><p>It took Araki another second to catch on. "They're the—"</p><p>"Bait," Karma interjected, clicking his fingers. "We're the bait."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes. (I was just about to explain...)</p><p>Terasaka tensed, looking up. "What?"</p><p>"Bait?" Nagisa looked up in surprise. "How exactly? He isn't allowed to hurt us."</p><p>Terasaka started to sweat. "Yeah, there's rules! He wouldn't risk it...."</p><p>Karma shook his head. "Yeah, but think of how the pool—"</p><p>"The pool has a dam, remember?" Asano interrupted before Karma could attempt to explain.</p><p>"Wait, wait, hold on a second," Sugino said, frowning. "So what, is he gonna mess with the dam or something? What is he hurts us? Then he would be held accountable."</p><p>"Not necessarily," Araki said, shrugging. "As long as he isn't directly responsible he could probably get away with it. Maybe those chemicals did something to the dam."</p><p>"Or he could just blow up the dam," Kanada suggested, shrugging. "Wouldn't that make more sense?"</p><p>"What!?" Okajima paled along with the others.</p><p>"He can't be that crazy!" Sugaya exclaimed.</p><p>"He dresses like a wizard from a bad anime, how sane do you think this guy is?" Kondo replied dryly.</p><p>Asano hummed. "A bomb might be the best way to indirectly put you at risk..."</p><p>"I'm guessing the gun is a signal to set off the bomb," Juba commented.</p><p>"And someone in the woods must set the timer or something," Miura said.</p><p>"Yeah, but if a government agent sets off the bomb then it could still be linked to Shiro," Toka argued.</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes at Terasaka. "Yeah, but who wants to bet that it isn't an agent setting it off?"</p><p>There was a pause as the others followed Karma's line of sight towards Terasaka.</p><p>Ritsu sighed and quickly pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka aimed the gun at Koro-sensei. "You ready for this, monster?"</b>
</p><p>Terasaka shifted back when he saw them looking. "What?"</p><p>"You're an idiot," Karma looked at him with contempt. "And a willing one at that."</p><p>Terasaka felt his throat tighten in a way that made it hard to breathe. He gripped the edge of his chair tight, wanting to hurl it at something to release the built up pressure.</p><p>
  <b>"Of course I am. My nose has even stopped running!" Koro-sensei chimed.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "Is this guy seriously that crazy?" She looked over at the agent. "Just who is this guy anyway?"</p><p>Karasuma looked grim. "It's above my clearance right now..." He looked over at Terasaka. "But if he uses Terasaka as a loophole then he would get away with putting the students in a dangerous situation, especially if they willingly went along with it."</p><p>"So he wants Terasaka to set off a bomb?" Yoshida interrupted. "Like, that has to be against the rules right?"</p><p>"I wouldn't do that, though," Terasaka felt a thick pile of dread in his stomach. "You guys may be little shits sometimes but...I wouldn't...it has to be something else!"</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "Except Shiro is smart enough to not tell you his whole plan, moron."</p><p>"You obviously don't know about him using your classmates as bait," Asano said dismissively.</p><p>Tsuda sniffed disdainfully. "And it's not like you ever questioned it."</p><p>Seo smirked, gesturing with his hands. "Wolf eats Cow."</p><p>Terasaka dug his nails into his thighs. (No, no, no. God damn it, NO!)</p><p>"Well this just got even worse," Kimura exclaimed, cringing. "I really hope we don't die."</p><p>"We better not." Hazama glared at Terasaka. "For his sake."</p><p>Koro-sensei gulped. "I'll admit I really didn't see this coming...."</p><p>"Which is exactly what Shiro wants," Nagisa replied warily.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka glowered at him. "I've always hated you. Wanted more than anything for you to disappear."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Green stripes appeared on Koro-sensei's face. "Yes, I know. After this assassination, We'll have a nice long talk."</b>
</p><p>Terasaka closed his eyes. (Why can't' you just shut up for once!)</p><p>
  <b>Terasakas' eyes were white with rage. (Screw with me, eh? C'mon, Itona!)</b>
</p><p>"Here it comes," Araki exclaimed.</p><p>Hinano covered her eyes. "I can't look."</p><p>Okajima buried his face in his hands. "I am not going through this again!"</p><p>
  <b>He pulled the trigger.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka felt his chest seize up. "No!"</p><p>
  <b>A second later a beep went off from the damn, which triggered a hidden bomb.</b>
</p><p>"God damn it!" Mimura snapped.</p><p>"Oh, crap, how bad are things going to get?" Sugino groaned.</p><p>Terasaka eyes bulged in horror. "No, no, no, this isn't..." He looked at his classmates. "I'd never want that to happen, not now not ever! You guys gotta believe it!"</p><p>"Terasaka, it's okay," Nagisa tried to placate. "You were tricked—"</p><p>"It's still his fault, though," Seo stated, shrugging. "If he hadn't been so stupid—"</p><p>"Will you shut up already?" Yoshida snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not helping things," Hara argued.</p><p>Fuwa crossed her arms and sighed. "Don't get us wrong, we're pissed off, but don't go rubbing it in unnecessarily."</p><p>Seo narrowed his eyes, keeping his mouth shut when Asano raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>The dam exploded, releasing the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's gasped in horror.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka flinched. (Shit.) He was grinding down on his teeth too hard. (What the hell did I just do?) He looked over at his classmates who were all tense. (Crap, what if one of them actually...would I be a murderer?) He buried his face in his hands. (And what are they gonna do if that's what happens? Fuck...)</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?!" Terasaka looked over his shoulder in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My students!" Koro-sensei dived in without hesitation.</b>
</p><p>"And he takes the bait." Asano sighed, shaking his head. "It's almost too easy."</p><p>Hiroto shot him an irritated look. "Hey, could you cut back with the commentary, our lives are kind of in peril right there."</p><p>"I wouldn't worry too much," Asano replied, looking over at Koro-sensei. "Whatever the result of this, Koro-sensei won't let any of you be killed or seriously harmed."</p><p>Ren nodded. "He should have enough time to save you from certain death and even though Shiro is risking your lives here, I don't think he wants you dead, just in enough danger to pose a distraction."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "That does seem to be the case."</p><p>"Shiro's going to be a big threat," Isogai said, frowning. "We can't underestimate him."</p><p>"Or let him divide us," Kataoka said, nodding.</p><p>Terasaka's stomach gave another twist. It felt like he was feeling the weight of each mistake and it wouldn't go away even when he tried to ignore the feeling, if anything, it got worse.</p><p>
  <b>"AHHH!" The students were whisked away by the river current.</b>
</p><p>There was a collective flinch at the sound when Class E was swept away on the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa struggled to keep his head afloat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai desperately tried to swim against the current. "We're getting swept away!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiro and Itona were watching from the river bank.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You'll have to jump in and save them, Koro-sensei," Shiro taunted.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, fuck you!" Yoshida snapped, crossing his arms. "I really fucking hate this guy!"</p><p>"Can't argue there," Muramatsu agreed, scowling.</p><p>"I really wish we never meet him," Kanzaki said, looking upset. "He's horrible and we might as well just be collateral to him."</p><p>"If we do meet him, can we scare him off like Takaoka?" Okajima suggested.</p><p>Mimura nodded. "Yeah, in fact, let's make a list of all the evil bastards we need to kick to the kerb when we meet them."</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't look all that pleased either. "He really is a nuisance..." He crossed his tentacles. "But I'm afraid he might be harder to drive off..."</p><p>Oota frowned. "Do you think he has any special hidden powers?" he asked. "Maybe that's why he's assigned as Itona's guardian."</p><p>Fuwa hummed. "Could be...he does have this untouchable vibe about him."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka was trembling from shock. "No way... you never told me about this!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A few seconds earlier when the dam was blown up, Karma hear the explosion from where he'd been relaxing in the woods.</b>
</p><p>"At least you're safe," Sugino said, sighing. "I guess the lone wolf thing paid off this time."</p><p>Karma hummed. "Future-me should be able to make a plan to fix this."</p><p>Miura raised an eyebrow. "He seems pretty confident."</p><p>Juba nodded. "I am curious on what he'll actually do."</p><p>
  <b>Back at the river, Koro-sensei was desperately trying to save his students from falling over the waterfall, but his tentacles were swelling up quickly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's steep and rocky up ahead—" Koro-sensei anxiously stared at his tentacles when they swelled up red. "If they fall. They're done for!"</b>
</p><p>Class E cringed.</p><p>"That's not good..." Kimura muttered.</p><p>"And look how fast his tentacles are swelling," Toka said.</p><p>"They shouldn't be swelling that fast," Koro-sensei replied, frowning. "It must be those chemicals in the water."</p><p>Terasaka's mouth tasted like bile. "You can save them all right?" For the first time, he was starting to look desperate. "You can still get everyone out safe, right?"</p><p>Koro-sensei hesitated briefly. "Yes, of course. I'll just be a little worse for wear afterwards."</p><p>"Which is when Itona will strike," Nagisa said, grimacing. "It's a perfect plan."</p><p>"I wouldn't say perfect," Koro-sensei replied. "But it is a well-thought-out plan that's definitely caught me off guard."</p><p>(Fuck.) Terasaka swallowed thickly.</p><p>
  <b>Down at the bottom of the river where the waterfall met, Shiro was watching the scene play out. "In the time it takes for him to notice and save them his tentacles will be absorbing more and more water," Shiro said smugly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona extended one of his tentacles to examine it. "Mucus can protect them from a little water." As mucus dripped from his tentacle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's right, Itona," Shiro praised. A flashback showed the bath scene where Koro-sensei was sitting in a lime gelatin substance.</b>
</p><p>"...Damn, did we really have to re-watch that scene?" Bando remarked dryly.</p><p>Machida shrugged. "Well, it's not like we actually saw anything."</p><p>"Let's all just be thankful it wasn't as bad as it could have been," Kudo said.</p><p>"You were right about the gelato, Takebayashi," Okuda said.</p><p>Takebayashi nodded, smiling slightly. "It is quite interesting how the mucus works."</p><p>"And it exposes a big weakness," Kayano chimed in.</p><p>
  <b>"He can use mucus to solidify the water around him and tweak the permeation pressure." The scene from earlier showed Koro-sensei leaking snot and mucus all over his head. "But he's all out of mucus."</b>
</p><p>"How long will it take to replenish the mucus?" Okano asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Not quick enough I'm afraid..."</p><p>
  <b>Karma ran through the woods towards the pool. "Ugh." He stumbled a little when he saw the water and his classmates were gone. "What the hell?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I-it wasn't me!" Terasaka stuttered, staring in horror at what he'd helped do. "It ain't like what he said...I was supposed to get Itona over here and push him in!"</b>
</p><p>Terasaka cringed, looking away.</p><p>Karma sighed, leaning back. "Something tells me I'm not gonna take that as an excuse..."</p><p>
  <b>Karma's gaze narrowed dangerously.</b>
</p><p>"See." Karma shrugged, narrowing his eyes at the screen.</p><p>"Whoa...you're pissed off," Kimura cringed. "Like, <em>really </em>pissed off."</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened. (He looks even more pissed than when Asano upset him...)</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I get it..." he said softly. "It wasn't your plan—you were just being strung along."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Rio grimaced.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka turned to him desperately. "Look, I'm tellin' ya, it's not my fault!" A helpless, unnerved, smile forced itself on his face. "Blame the guy who made me go through with it! He's why everyone got swept away!"</b>
</p><p>Karma let out a deep breath to calm down the spark of anger threatening to escape. "You're digging yourself a bigger hole right now."</p><p>Terasaka kept his gaze on the ground.</p><p>
  <b>Karma punched him hard in the face, knocking Terasaka to the ground.</b>
</p><p>A lot of people winced.</p><p>"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Yanagi hissed.</p><p>"For the record, I'm not apologising for that," Karma said plainly. "You not taking the blame for this really pisses me off."</p><p>Terasaka balled his hands into fists. "I wouldn't put you guys all in danger like that on purpose—"</p><p>Koyama couldn't help but give a hollow laugh. "Oh, yes, because you're such a caring person, Terasaka, aren't you?"</p><p>Tsuda rolled her eyes. "It's not like you didn't strap a grenade onto one of your classmates or anything!"</p><p>"That's enough." Nagisa stood up, surprising them. "Terasaka already apologised for that, and all you're doing is rubbing things in."</p><p>Tsuda bristled. "Yeah, well it's not like he actually means any of those apologies."</p><p>"Tsuda-sama, that's enough," Class A's teacher tried to interject.</p><p>"You don't know shit, you bitch," Terasaka stood up, starting to shake.</p><p>"Terasaka!" Koro-sensei reprimanded.</p><p>"What did you call me, fuck-face?" Tsuda snapped, standing up.</p><p>"That's enough," Asano said sharply, making her tense. "This argument is pointless." He looked over at Seo and Koyama. "Sit down, Tsuda."</p><p>Tsuda clammed up, balling her hands into fist. "But he started..." She trailed off when she saw the look he was giving her and quickly sat back down.</p><p>Jida let out a low whistle. "Whipped..."</p><p>Seo crossed his arms stubbornly. "We're just making a point, Asano." He scowled at Terasaka. "Even E Class knows he's nothing but trouble."</p><p>Terasaka dug his nails hard into his clammy palms, as his skin itched and prickled from the stares everyone was giving him.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and I'm sure your contribution is <em>greatly </em>appreciated," he replied dryly, making Seo scowl.</p><p>"You don't speak for our class, Seo," Kataoka said firmly.</p><p>Isogai looked annoyed as well. "Terasaka is one of us, and this is something we'll discuss and deal with as a class."</p><p>Seo's scowl deepened, but he held back his comments.</p><p>"Terasaka, would you please sit down?" Koro-sensei asked politely.</p><p>Terasaka's jaw was clenched tight and he was trembling faintly.</p><p>Muramatsu and Yoshida shared a concerned look.</p><p>"Uh, dude, you okay?" Muramatsu asked.</p><p>Terasaka shut his eyes tight.</p><p>"Terasaka?" Nagisa asked apprehensively.</p><p>"Fuck all of you." Terasaka's eyes snapped open. Koro-sensei opened his mouth. "I'm done, I'm so fucking done with all of this bullshit!"</p><p>Toka tried to touch his arm. "Terasaka—"</p><p>He yanked his arm away and started walking off towards the bathroom.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked like he was going to follow but then paused second-guessing.</p><p>"...Is someone going to go after him?" Asami asked hesitantly.</p><p>The bathroom door slammed shut.</p><p>Takada sneered. "Why bother, he'll probably just put a hole through the wall."</p><p>"Or maybe he's crying," Tanaka whispered acidly.</p><p>Hokoma scowled and threw a pen at him. "Shut up."</p><p>"Ow!" Tanaka rubbed his bruised cheek and glared at her. "What was that for?"</p><p>"Will the both of you just be quiet," Hatanaka said irritably.</p><p>"Someone should go after him," Hinano said quietly.</p><p>Yoshida sighed. "...He's impossible to talk to when he's like this."</p><p>"Yeah, he just yells and lashes out when you try to get him to talk," Muramatsu added and then glared at A-Class. "Thanks for making things worse."</p><p>Seo glared. "He had it coming."</p><p>Hazama's eyes narrowed. "So do you."</p><p>Seo looked a little scared.</p><p>Asano pinched the bridge of his nose. (I'm getting sick of doing damage control.) He looked over at E Class. "I'm sure he'll be fine once he's calmed down." He shrugged dismissively. "Why doesn't one of you go talk to him?"</p><p>"Listen, I know this is jerkish but..." Okajima grimaced. "I don't really wanna be his punching bag..."</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Yoshida admitted, sighing.</p><p>"He's upset," Isogai said, frowning. "He needs someone to talk to."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed looking at the frozen screen and then at the doorway Terasaka had disappeared behind.</p><p>Karma scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that."</p><p>Kayano frowned. "Do you think he'd be willing to listen to us?"</p><p>"...I'll talk to him." Nagisa stood up and dusted off his legs.</p><p>"What?" Karma's eyes narrowed.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "He probably just needs someone to vent to and I think I can get him to come back."</p><p>"I think you're the last person he wants to talk to," Araki said, raising an eyebrow. "Grenade incident, remember?"</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Yeah, maybe, but I'm still gonna give it a shot," he said, smiling still.</p><p>"Just be careful he doesn't give you a black eye," Muramatsu said uncertainly.</p><p>"He better not," Karma said lightly, earning a raised eyebrow from Rio.</p><p>"I'm sure I'll be fine," Nagisa replied, shrugging.</p><p>"Well, if you're sure," Kanzaki said, frowning.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "You guys go ahead and finish the episode," he said, walking away.</p><p>"Okay, good luck," Kayano said, looking concerned.</p><p>The other students watched him leave and walk into the bathroom.</p><p>"...Shiota's a weird one," Hashizume muttered.</p><p>Miura sighed. "He is way too nice..." She smiled slightly. "It is kind of cute, though..."</p><p>"What?" Juba said in alarm.</p><p>She blushed. "Nothing!"</p><p>"Should we really play the episode without them?" Kanzaki questioned, looking around.</p><p>"Well, we could wait," Isogai suggested.</p><p>"What, no way!" Domen objected, earning a smack from Watanabe. "Ow!"</p><p>"...Maybe we should just get it over with since it focuses on Terasaka?" Kayano reasoned. "That way he won't see our reactions and people won't have a chance to yell at him?"</p><p>Kimura winced. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."</p><p>Kataoka nodded. "We should have a class talk at some point t make sure everything's resolved..."</p><p>"Alright then, if everyone's happy with that?" Isogai asked, looking around.</p><p>The others in the Class nodded.</p><p>Ritsu sighed, casting a look at the boys' toilets before she pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"They didn't get swept away—you did." Karma looked down on him coldly. "If you've got the time to go pointing fingers, try using it to figure out what you want to do here."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Karma ran off, leaving Terasaka frozen on the ground with a large bruise on his cheek.</b>
</p><p>Rio grimaced. "You're really pissed off..."</p><p>"Yep." Karma gave a short reply.</p><p>She gave him a look. "I mean that in present tense by the way."</p><p>He flashed a sharp strained grin. "But this is the future, remember?"</p><p>"Like it really matters," Rio replied, shrugging.</p><p>Karma hummed dismissively, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"AHHH!" Yoshida fell off the edge of the waterfall but was caught by Koro-sensei at the last second.</b>
</p><p>Yoshida let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thanks, sir."</p><p>
  <b>"He's the last one!" Koro-sensei used his tentacles to balance and bungee jump along the cliff edge, rescuing students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, Itona's tentacle yanked Koro-sensei down towards the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Long time no see, Koro-sensei," Shiro greeted politely. Koro-sensei stood up, drenched in water with his tentacles a painfully swollen red. "What you've soaked up there is no ordinary water, it contains a substance that blunts tentacle movement." Itona was facing Koro-sensei head on. "With Terasaka's help, everything went...swimmingly."</b>
</p><p>There was a collection of groans.</p><p>"These puns are just..." Araki closed his eyes and shook his head.</p><p>"It's hard to say which person I hate more..." Okano said, sighing. "This guy or Takaoka..."</p><p>"Why not Itona?" Fujii asked.</p><p>Okano shrugged. "Itona seems like a pawn, plus he's less annoying."</p><p>
  <b>"Itona..." Koro-sensei tensed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona's tentacles sprouted as he stepped forward. "Come, brother. A rematch to see who's stronger."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Further away Terasaka was walking through the woods down some steps. (I thought I was strong.)</b>
</p><p>Asano discreetly rolled his eyes. (Idiot.)</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Terasaka as a young boy outside with his classmates, while he had his arm flung around a weaker looking student.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I set my sights on the weak-looking ones and put them under my thumb. That way I was sure to win."</b>
</p><p>"So he tried to take the easy road," Oota stated, looking at the screen curiously. "It makes sense considering his physical advantage."</p><p>"It also makes him a jerk," Yanagi pointed out.</p><p>Oota shrugged. "Yeah, but..." He looked over at his classmates and then at E Class. "We're not exactly perfect either..."</p><p>Yanagi faltered. "Well, yeah..."</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to the main campus building. (But at this school, that didn't fly.)</b>
</p><p>"Of all the schools he could have chosen, choosing ours wasn't the smartest option," Ren said, shrugging.</p><p>Takebayashi frowned, looking over at the bathroom door. "It's more to do with not thinking of the consequences..." He adjusted his glasses. "Terasaka always had a tendency of acting first rather than thinking about the long term."</p><p>His classmates nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, that is true," Hara replied. "It's just what he's like..."</p><p>
  <b>Back in second year, Terasaka was leaning over a younger, Koyama while the rest of the students in class studied. "Hey, let's skip this next class and hit the convenience store!"</b>
</p><p>Koyama cringed, looking away.</p><p>Seo snorted. "I still can't believe you were friends with him..."</p><p>"We weren't friends," Koyama snapped.</p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>
  <b>Koyama looked hesitant. "No...I've got to prep for English next."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So skip once. What's the difference?" Terasaka said casually.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa, a monkey threatening a human!" someone mocked.</b>
</p><p>A few students sniggered.</p><p>"Well, it's not like it's a lie," Gima murmured to her friends.</p><p>Hiroto sighed, feeling his chest tighten. "Aw, man..."</p><p>"I'm actually glad he isn't here to see this," Sugaya said, sighing. "I don't think this would help calm him down."</p><p>Kayano looked over at the bathroom. "What do you think is happening in there?"</p><p>
  <span class="u">*Meanwhile earlier in the bathroom*</span>
</p><p>Nagisa shut the door behind him and paused when he saw Terasaka sitting on the floor near the bathroom window. The sky outside was still frozen in daylight with a few birds stuck in mid-air not moving.</p><p>"...Hey." Nagisa's gaze trailed back to Terasaka.</p><p>Terasaka glowered at him. "Get out."</p><p>Nagisa apprehensively walked over. "I just came to check if you were okay."</p><p>Terasaka curled up tighter. "Fuck off."</p><p>Nagisa paused in front of him, sighing. "Listen if you have anything you wanna get off your chest you might as well just say it to me while we're in here..."</p><p>Terasaka gritted his teeth harder. "Go away."</p><p>"Okay..." Nagisa looked at him for a moment, pondering on what to do. (He's acting like Mom when she gets in her low moods...) He hesitated for another second before he sat down near him by the wall. "How about I just sit here for a while? It's been a while since there's been some peace and quiet..."</p><p>Terasaka let out a low grunt but didn't lash out.</p><p>Nagisa curled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees while he waited...</p><p>
  <span class="u">*Meanwhile back in the assembly hall*</span>
</p><p>Okajima sifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, but I kinda need the bathroom right now..."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked up and glared. "Huh?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But, his classmates ignored him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(But, at this school, that didn't fly.) He repeated internally.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Naoka, a boy with short sleek black hair, tapped his pencil impatiently. "Look, Terasaka... no one does that here." A distorted, nightmare, version of the old campus building was shown. "Even the big leader of the pack is just a rank weakling once he hits the E Class."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, thanks," Hara said dully, sighing.</p><p>Naoka shrugged. "Hey, I was just being honest."</p><p>
  <b>"Your grades put you dead last, Right?" Koyama mocked, smiling creepily. "I cannot wait for the day I get to hurl rocks at you down in E Class!"</b>
</p><p>"Ugh..." Rio grimaced. "No need to be a creep."</p><p>Koyama glared at her. "It's what he deserves."</p><p>"Yeah, but you doing that doesn't right his wrongs," Okuda argued, as her brow furrowed. "I used to get bullied too but that doesn't mean I'd stoop to their level..."</p><p>Koyama felt a flare of anger. "Well, good for you."</p><p>"Okay, okay, calm down," Ren said irritably. "It's not a big deal. Why do you even care still?"</p><p>"I don't," Koyama replied quickly, avoiding their gazes.</p><p>"I get your point, Okuda." Hara's brow furrowed. "But I don't think it's always easy to let go of things like that..."</p><p>Okuda nodded. "I guess I just deal with things differently." She shrugged. "I don't really like holding grudges."</p><p>"I think it's the same with Nagisa," Kayano commented.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka was stunned and felt like the whole class was laughing at him from a black void.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(That's when I realised the cheap weapon I'd been using had absolutely no effect here.) Terasaka lamented. (In fact, it might never work again.)</b>
</p><p>"I guess that's why he's so desperate to make things how they used to be," Kimura said, sighing. "It's still selfish, though."</p><p>"Yeah, but I can kind of see where he's coming from," Sugaya replied.</p><p>Chiba nodded. "It seems like it's out of desperation mainly."</p><p>"Do you think Terasaka feels helpless when he doesn't feel in charge?" Fuwa said, brow knitted together in thought. "He tends to lash out when he feels embarrassed or when he feels people are looking down on him."</p><p>Kayano nodded. "It's similar to how that high school boy from the field trip acted, he hated being looked down on..."</p><p>"Well, he's obviously insecure," Tsuchiya said, flipping some hair behind her shoulder.</p><p>Most of E Class looked annoyed by her tone.</p><p>
  <b>A nightmarish vision of the future showed an adult Koyama in the seat of power as he discarded Terasaka's work.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(These guys working hard toward their vision of the future.) Future Terasaka bowed tensely, having to accept the humiliation. (Were going to grow up to boss around directionless mooks like me. I landed in the outcast E Class.)</b>
</p><p>"Whoa...that's pretty self-aware," Hatanaka said, with wide eyes.</p><p>Asami's brow furrowed. "I don't understand, if he knows acting like this will get him nowhere, then why doesn't he want to change?"</p><p>"Because he feels like it's too late," Koro-sensei said lightly, calmly knitting while he sat behind E Class.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Terasaka is smarter than people give him credit for," Koro-sensei said, as they all turned to listen. "But he's accepted the popular mentality that E Class is a dead end." He cast off his knitting and slipped his tentacle into the glove. "I have a feeling that his hatred towards me is more aimed at what I represent and how I've affected the rest of you."</p><p>Kataoka looked grim. "You gave us a goal to reach for."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka was showing daydreaming at the back of E Class. (And figured I could skate by alongside my fellow goal-free students, but I was wrong again! That monster showed up out of nowhere...) He looked up in shock when Koro-sensei appeared at the front of the class. (And gave the class one huge-ass goal.)</b>
</p><p>Araki tapped his chin. "So smart enough to figure out the situation but not smart enough to get out of it..."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka stopped in the middle of the woods, glaring at the ground. (Left behind again, I wound up manipulated and used by some calculating schmuck with a plan...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He gritted his teeth. "Dammit!" He started to run back.</b>
</p><p>"I think...I'm starting to understand now," Okano said quietly, and the sighed. "What he wants is really selfish but I kind of get it."</p><p>"Same." Mimura nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think he needs to realise though that he still can't keep acting like this."</p><p>
  <span class="u">*Meanwhile in the bathroom*</span>
</p><p>The two had been sat in silence for a while now.</p><p>Nagisa sighed and cast a glance at Terasaka briefly before he looked over at the sinks. "So...you really want things to go back to the way they were before, huh?"</p><p>Terasaka swallowed thickly, staring at the tiled floor. He didn't speak for a while, staying quiet while the faint sounds from the assembly buzzed.</p><p>"...Do you really think any of us are gonna get better grades?" Terasaka finally spoke after a moment.</p><p>"...I like to think so," Nagisa replied, smiling faintly. "Maybe I'm too optimistic, but I think it's something we're all capable of."</p><p>Terasaka snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, because mid-terms went great didn't they?"</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "That's a different timeline...we haven't even taken mid-terms yet."</p><p>"Like it matters," he muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "...Look, I'm...I'm sorry I nearly got you blown up, okay. It was really fucking stupid and I..." He clammed up. "I was an idiot..."</p><p>"...I went along with it," Nagisa replied, shrugging. "So that doesn't make me any better."</p><p>"Except it wasn't your plan," Terasaka said irritably.</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew amused. "Let's just agree it wasn't the smartest of plans, okay?"</p><p>Terasaka grumbled, shifting again. "Yeah, well...I never meant for anyone to nearly die or anything, and I mean that for the future and stuff..." He rested his back against the wall. "I don't know...it's all gone to shit anyway."</p><p>Nagisa hummed. "...Not completely. The others are just angry right now, but I think a lot of it comes from wanting you to be less hostile." He shrugged, looking down. "It's like Okano said, we're your classmates, and we're all in the same boat."</p><p>Terasaka's brow furrowed, glaring at the lavatory doors. "...It'd still be easier if that stupid octopus wasn't around."</p><p>Nagisa smirked. "Things would be less complicated," he replied, as he traced the outline of the floor tile. "But we also wouldn't have ten billion yen to win either."</p><p>Terasaka gave a grunt of agreement, crossing his arms. "Yeah, true..."</p><p>Nagisa looked amused. "Look, the bottom line is, we just want you to relax a little and not get so hung up about us trying to improve our grades." His smirk grew. "I mean it's not like you can control us even if you tried."</p><p>Terasaka raised an eyebrow at him. "Pfft..." The corner of his lips twitched upwards. "Trying to get you guys in line is a waste of my time anyway."</p><p>Nagisa nodded in agreement. "And Karma would cause you some trouble."</p><p>Terasaka grimaced. "Fuck him...he looked like he wanted to kill me?"</p><p>Nagisa laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, he tends to do that..."</p><p>"Pfft, whatever..." Terasaka muttered. "I could take him..." He looked over at the door and felt a sudden rush of dread. "Fuck..."He closed his eyes and groaned. "Why the hell did I run off?" He buried his face in his hands. "Those assholes are gonna eat me alive." (Screw my life.)</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll back you up," Nagisa replied, smiling sheepishly. "Us losers need to stick together right?"</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "Okay, now you're starting to sound lame."</p><p>
  <span class="u">*Meanwhile back in the assembly hall*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was busy dodging Itona's attacks. (He's fast—and hits hard!) The white tentacles overpowered him. (Far stronger than before...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We reduced the number of tentacles, focusing power and speed in those remaining," Shiro told him curtly. He curled his hand into a fist. "They're easy enough for a simple child to control."</b>
</p><p>(A child shouldn't be put through that torture, to begin with.) Koro-sensei hid his disdain, as his gaze flickered to Kayano briefly and then back on his knitted gloves.</p><p>
  <b>The majority of the class were watching the fight from the top of the cliff.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is this for real?" Sugino exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's not much water. Is he really that powerless?" Kataoka questioned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka appeared from behind. "It ain't just the water."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai glared at him. "Terasaka!"</b>
</p><p>Hiroto let out a low whistle. "Even Isogai's pissed off."</p><p>Muramatsu looked amused. "Only Karma's been able to manage that so far."</p><p>Kataoka smiled in amusement. "It is rare to see you like this."</p><p>Isogai crossed his arms. "Well, we all did just get swept along and nearly die so I can't say I'd be happy to see him."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka ignored the glares. "He can't go all-out 'cause he just got finished savin' you all." Further down the cliff Yoshida and Muramatsu were hanging onto the cliff for dear life. "See? Look above him there."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa!" Kimura yelled. Hara was handing onto a large tree trunk on the edge of the cliff. "Token chubster Hara could fall at any second!"</b>
</p><p>A few people burst out laughing.</p><p>"What the hell!?" Hara yelled.</p><p>Kimura let out a strangled cry and hid behind Sugaya.</p><p>"Run, Kimura, run!" Okajima warned.</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Hara yelled, waving her fist.</p><p>
  <b>"And to protect her and the others, Koro-sensei..." Hinano trailed off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But she's fat and heavy—this don't look good," Terasaka said grimly.</b>
</p><p>Hara's eyes flashed with rage. "That's it!" She got up. "Screw therapy, I'll knock some sense into him."</p><p>"Hara, no!" Toka and Fuwa tried to hold her back.</p><p>"Let me at him!" Hara tried to break free from their hold. "I'm not even that fat!"</p><p>
  <b>"We've got to help her!" Kataoka shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But how?" Hinano replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait a second..." Isogai said angrily. "Don't tell me they roped you into doing this?!"</b>
</p><p>A few people winced.</p><p>"Look out, it's angry Isogai!" Rio teased.</p><p>"It's kind of funny to see you angry," Karma said, smirking.</p><p>"Ha. Ha." Isogai rolled his eyes, earning a theatric gasp from Rio.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka closed his eyes and smiled bitterly while the others looked at him questionably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's right," he replied with a sharp smile that looked more like a grimace. "Shortsighted guys with no vision and no goals are doomed to be played by smart guys like them."</b>
</p><p>Araki raised an eyebrow. "Hm, okay so he's now willing to admit to everyone his insecurities..."</p><p>"What do you think he's going to do?" Ren questioned.</p><p>"Well, he's going to try to redeem himself," Seo said begrudgingly. "But is he really smart enough to come up with a plan?"</p><p>
  <b>He scowled, tugging at his collar. "But you know...at least lemme pick who's pullin' the strings." He narrowed his eyes. "I've had it up to here with those jokers, and I sure don't like the idea of 'em walkin' off with the prize." Itona was getting the best of Koro-sensei. Terasaka turned to Karma who had been calmly observing the chaos. "So, Karma—why don't you try controllin' me?"</b>
</p><p>Someone spat out their drink. "What?!"</p><p>"Ew! You got water on me!" A boy snapped.</p><p>Karma's anger started to fade into amusement. "Now that's an interesting development."</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Karma looked at him curiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gimme a strategy outta that shrewd noggin of yours!" Terasaka said earnestly with a new wave of determination. "I'll pull it off perfectly and save all of them!"</b>
</p><p>"He...wait, did he just call you smart?" Yoshida's eyes widened. "But he hates you."</p><p>Karma smirked smugly. "Can't deny facts, though."</p><p>His classmates groaned.</p><p>
  <b>Karma smirked. "Sure, but can you even handle one of my plans?"</b>
</p><p>"...Karma?" Isogai and most of the others looked alarmed.</p><p>Karma's smirk grew into a grin. "Oh, relax, I'm sure he'll be fine."</p><p>
  <b>He reached out and undid the buttons of Terasaka's shirt with one swoop of his hand.</b>
</p><p>Some people started choking.</p><p>"What is he doing!?"</p><p>Otani's eyes widened. "Uh, that was a little..."</p><p>Asami nodded, blushing. "Yes...but it was..." She cleared her throat. "But also kind of...interesting."</p><p>
  <b>"You might die."</b>
</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei despaired.</p><p>Karma looked giddy. "Aw, man this is gonna be fun!"</p><p>Kensaku groaned, burying his face in his hand. "Oh, no..."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka smirked. "Oh, I'll do it, all right," he replied. "I'm the perpetrator who gets results."</b>
</p><p>"So, what is he now your minion or something?" Araki questioned.</p><p>Karma's grin grew crooked. "I assume so."</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky, it won't last."</p><p>
  <b>Down at the bottom of the river, Koro-sensei had absorbed too much water and was near his limit. His head and entire body were double the size.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A number of students winced.</b>
</p><p>"Whatever you're planning, I hope it works," Okuda said.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Don't worry, it will."</p><p>
  <b>"All right, time for the killing blow, Itona," Shiro commanded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Terasaka jumped down next to him.</b>
</p><p>"What is he doing?" Bitch-sensei looked alarmed. "He's gonna get himself killed."</p><p>"Karma..." Isogai narrowed his gaze.</p><p>"Angry Isogai," Rio whispered in excitement.</p><p>Karma just shrugged. "He'll be fine, don't worry."</p><p>
  <b>"Terasaka?" Shiro looked over in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You tricked me good!" Terasaka growled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't get so upset. We just pulled your classmates into it a little," Shiro replied dismissively. "Perfect for a fellow who stands out in the E Class like you."</b>
</p><p>Okajima's gaze narrowed. "He nearly drowned us!"</p><p>Kataoka nodded. "He's definitely going to be a problem."</p><p>
  <b>"Shut up!" Terasaka took off his shirt. "I ain't gonna forgive you for what you did!" He stood behind Iorna with his shirt bared. "Itona! You and me, one on one!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Stop that, Terasaka!" Koro-sensei yelled. "He's not someone you can win against!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Stay out of this, Octopuff!" Terasaka shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiro chuckled darkly. "What a hero." His eyes glowed eerily. "Shut him up, Itona."</b>
</p><p>"No!" Hinano looked away. "This is crazy."</p><p>"I'm not sure about this plan, Karma," Koro-sensei said sternly.</p><p>Karma folded his arms and kept quiet, smiling to himself.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at him. (Just where is this going?)</p><p>
  <b>"Karma!" Nagisa yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's all right," Karma told him calmly.</b>
</p><p>"But this is insane!" Sakai exclaimed. "He could die. Why are you so calm?"</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm doing a little thing called 'thinking'."</p><p>Sakai bristled. "What are—?"</p><p>Karma pointed at the screen. "If you stay quiet for five minutes and watch, then you'll see."</p><p>
  <b>"Shiro's not out to kill us students, and it's precisely because we're alive that Koro-sensei's attention is divided." A flashback showed the fight with Itona and Koro-sensei in the classroom. "Even Hara: she might look like she's in a pinch, but Itona's attacks won't be aimed at her." Karma smiled crookedly. "It's like I told Terasaka: he'll hit you with a tentacle hard enough to knock you out." Terasaka was shown facing Itona, and then a tentacle whipped out and hit him in the stomach hard. "But if you take that speed and power and hold on as if your life depended on it." Terasaka held on to the tentacle with his shirt wrapped over it as he gritted his teeth to hide his pain.</b>
</p><p>A number of people flinched.</p><p>"Damn..." Muramatsu looked on in surprise.</p><p>
  <b>"You held up well!" Shiro praised. "All right, Itona, give him another!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona released Terasaka, making him collapse in the water, but then Itona's face scrunched up and his eyes watered as he sneezed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Shiro looked over in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Terasaka's still wearing yesterday's shirt," Karma explained evenly.</b>
</p><p>"Well, shit," Kensaku swore. "That's brilliant."</p><p>A few others were gaping.</p><p>Karma's smirk grew when he saw Asano's glare.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa looked over in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene went back to yesterday when Terasaka threw the spray can in the classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Which means it got a direct hit at point-blank range from whatever was in that weird spray," Karma told them. Itona was sneezing badly now, and his tentacles were leaking mucus from where the shirt had made contact. "That's sure to have an effect on Itona." A splash distracted Itona. "So, having made a chink in his defences, the octopus..." Koro-sensei rescued Hara from the tree and gently placed her down. "...Can rescue Hara." Karma signalled for the others to move out.</b>
</p><p>"Wow." Machida gaped.</p><p>"So, he thought of all of that in like, less than five minutes?" Bando murmured.</p><p>"...Impressive," Kudo muttered.</p><p>Rio smirked. "Okay, I'll admit, this was smart."</p><p>Karma grinned wolfishly. "Well, I do aim to impress."</p><p>"It was carefully thought out," Koro-sensei praised. "But I don't approve of using Terasaka as a punching bag."</p><p>Karma hummed. "...Let's just call it payback for what he did."</p><p>
  <b>"Yoshida!" Muramatsu!" Terasaka yelled from down below. "Gimme a real big one!" he splashed the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida and Muramatsu stared at him like he was crazy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously?" Yoshida smirked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sheesh!" Muramatsu moved down.</b>
</p><p>Both Yoshida and Muramatsu smiled in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled smugly, while the rest of the class waited by the edge. "His weak points are the same as Koro-sensei, right?" He pointed his thumb downwards, signalling for them to jump off. "So all we have to do is use his same tricks right back on him."</b>
</p><p>"Ah, ha! Yes!" Hiroto cheered. "We got him cornered now!"</p><p>"...He seems to be quite a capable leader when he wants to be," Ren murmured, staring at Karma intently.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>." Asano gritted his teeth. "I noticed."</p><p>Araki and the others exchanged wary glances.</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh!" Shiro looked up in shock as the students leapt off the cliff and splashed into the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole class overcrowded Itona and splashed him from all sides, soaking his tentacles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma watched from his perch on a large rock. "You've absorbed a lot, I see." He smiled slyly. "Your advantage is dwindling."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiro narrowed his eyes at them.</b>
</p><p>Yoshida laughed. "Yes! You pissed him off!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled. "Well, it's about time."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled while Karasuma's eyes glinted with amusement.</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked back at him unflinchingly. "So what now? We don't want you to claim the prize money, for one..." He narrowed his eyes. "Your plans almost got us all killed, and Terasaka got all beat up in the process," he listed off.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, it was you who got him to go fight Itona." Kanada arched a brow.</p><p>Karma waved dismissively. "Technicalities."</p><p>
  <b>"If you want to keep going, we're going to need to have a hardcore splash party."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>E Class collected bags and handfuls of water in preparation.</b>
</p><p>Etsuki smiled. "I've never seen a splash party look so menacing."</p><p>
  <b>Itona looked around in fear, tensing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, you got us. We withdraw," Shiro replied flatly, turning away from them. "Even if we were to slaughter all these children, who know's how his antimatter organs would run amok."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, pause!" Mimura yelled. "Did he just imply...?"</p><p>"That Koro-sensei's emotional state is also linked to his chemical instability?" Okuda suggested.</p><p>Mimura scratched the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, pretty much."</p><p>"I'm more hung up on how casually he talked about slaughtering us all." Kimura looked slightly ill, sitting back down in his seat.</p><p>"Meh, we already established he was crazy," Fuwa replied dismissively.</p><p>"And he just confirmed the antimatter theory!" Oota said.</p><p>"You know, considering how often Koro-sensei changes colour depending on his emotions, it isn't all that surprising his internal workings would also be heavily affected." Araki stapled some more of the research.</p><p>Asano nodded. "The question is, would a mental breakdown trigger an explosion?"</p><p>The students and teachers looked disturbed.</p><p>"Uh, can we not discuss that right now?" Sugaya cringed. "That thought alone is terrifying."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed a tune obliviously. "I wouldn't worry too much, besides a few blips, I consider my emotional state quite stable."</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>The others weren't very convinced.</p><p>
  <b>He looked over his shoulder. "Let's go, Itona."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona's face scrunched up with rage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well? Wasn't that a fun time with everyone?" Koro-sensei said pleasantly. "Why not join us—for real this time?"</b>
</p><p>"You still want him after all of that?" Machida said, frowning.</p><p>"He's still technically my student," Koro-sensei said. "And he does need guidance." He crossed his tentacles. "I don't consider that Shiro fellow a very reliable guardian."</p><p>
  <b>"Itona," Shiro called again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona hesitated for a second before he jumped up onto the rocks to follow his guardian.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe another time."</p><p>
  <b>Sugino let out a deep sigh of relief and tossed the bucket of water away. "We managed to drive 'em off."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank goodness we saved your life, huh, Koro-sensei?" Okano smiled cheekily at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I'm grateful, of course! I still had some tricks up my sleeve, though."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That reminds me, Terasaka..." Hara said darkly from behind him. Terasaka choked and stiffened when he heard her. "You were saying some harsh stuff about me back there."She smiled creepily. "So I'm heavy, am I? Fat?"</b>
</p><p>"Didn't Kimura call you fat too?" Hazama smiled wickedly.</p><p>Kimura squeaked. "I haven't even said anything yet!"</p><p>Hara raised an eyebrow. "So you don't think I'm a token fat chick?"</p><p>"Uh...no, of course not!" Kimura replied nervously.</p><p>Hara narrowed her eyes, crossing her eyes. "Oh, <em>really</em>?"</p><p>Kimura gave a strained laugh, ducking behind Mimura. "Help me!" he hissed.</p><p>Mimura smirked. "No can do my friend."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked terrified. "Uh, uh!" He turned around apprehensively. "I-I was just objectively analyzin' the situation at hand!" He raised his hand defensively, and back away.</b>
</p><p>Hiroto laughed. "Ha! We just need to set Hara on him and she'll sort him out."</p><p>Hara smiled mischievously at the prospect.</p><p>
  <b>Hara snarled, making him flinch. "Keep your excuses!" She jabbed her finger at him. "Feel the terror of a fatty who can really move!"</b>
</p><p>The students laughed in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>She cornered him against the rock where Karma was perched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You really are totally tactless, Terasaka," Karma teased, smiling smarmily. "No wonder you let people wrap you around their little fingers."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shut it, Karma!" Terasaka yelled. "You don't get to be up there talkin' down at me!" He dragged him down into the water.</b>
</p><p>The laughter grew.</p><p>Asano smiled in amusement. (Now that's funny.)</p><p>Ren smirked. "Well, his leadership skills probably need improvement."</p><p>"Hey!" Karma scowled. "He's meant to be my minion!"</p><p>"I told you it wouldn't last," Rio teased, grinning.</p><p>"You kinda had that coming when you taunted him," Sugino said, making Karma's scowl deepen.</p><p>
  <b>Karma gasped for air when he came back up, completely soaked. "Whaaat?" He hunched over and glared at Terasaka. "Is this how you treat your boss?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My boss? Ha!" Terasaka pointed at him. "What kind of boss'd make someone take a tentacle hit with his bare chest?"</b>
</p><p>Class A all slowly looked towards Asano.</p><p>Miura's eyes narrowed. "You know they do kind of look similar," she whispered to Juba.</p><p>Juba scrutinised the back of Asano's head. "I noticed that too..."</p><p>"Miura, Juba." He looked over his shoulder. They nearly jumped out of their skins. "Is there something you'd like to share?"</p><p>"Haha! No!" Miura exclaimed, raising her hands up. "Just ignore us."</p><p>Juba gave a strained laugh. "Nothing to report!"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow while his friends tried to smother their laughter.</p><p>
  <b>He snarled. "For a world-class slacker, you sure scored a sweet part in all this!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio and Kataoka sighed from behind Terasaka. "I was just thinking the same thing," Kataoka commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio grinned wickedly. "Why not take this chance to sling a little mud?"</b>
</p><p>Karma pouted. "Hey! I practically saved the day!"</p><p>"And it's much appreciated," Rio drawled. "<em>But</em>, we can't have you getting too big for your boots, Karma-kun!"</p><p>Karma stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto and Rio tackled Karma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey! Stop it!" Karma whined as he was dunked into the water.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed while Karma grumbled darkly.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Koro-sensei watched in amusement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Terasaka's not cut out for putting together plans from on high," Koro-sensei said, squeezing some water out from his head. "His strengths come through when he's out on the field." The water left his head and slowly it started to return back to normal. "When confidence shines through physically might and the ability to get things, it lets everyone shine when it matters."</b>
</p><p>"That is really true," Kataoka said.</p><p>"I just wish he'd help us out more," Okano replied.</p><p>Yoshida shrugged. "Terasaka is rough around the edges, and he is really guarded, but he's a fun guy to be around."</p><p>Hazama nodded. "He can act like an idiot." She yawned, stretching. "He's always helped us get out of tough spots..."</p><p>"Really?" Kayano's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Yep," Muramatsu replied.</p><p>Ren looked over at Koyama curiously. "Was he ever like that to you?"</p><p>"No," Koyama replied bitterly but then frowned. "I mean..." He shrugged uncomfortably. "He stopped people beating me up, I guess..." he mumbled, avoiding their gazes.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka grinned as he dunked Karma's head in the water.</b>
</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'm gonna make him pay for that."</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "You know this is the future right?"</p><p>
  <b>"I look forward to seeing him grown into an action-squad assassin." Koro-sensei nodded in approval.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled fondly. (Terasaka's pretty violent, but he's adjusted well to our class. Me and Karma—all of us, really—were secretly happy about that.)</b>
</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go so far to say that."</p><p>"But you looked so happy seeing him become your minion," Rio said, smirking.</p><p>
  <b>They watched the class continue to mess around. (So happy that we all overlooked it.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen went black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Bigger than water: Koro-sensei's greatest weak point of all.)</b>
</p><p>"What?" Okajima's brow furrowed. "Wait, what did we overlook?"</p><p>Class A and the other students groaned.</p><p>"Oh, come on, it's obvious!" Yanagi exclaimed.</p><p>Fuwa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, wait, are you guys are talking about—"</p><p>Terasaka and Nagisa came out of the bathroom, silencing the assembly hall when everyone's gazes locked onto them.</p><p>Terasaka froze, trying to mask his uneasiness with a glare.</p><p>Nagisa smiled politely and walked back over to Class E with Terasaka trailing behind.</p><p>"Hey, guys," Nagisa greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. "So what did we miss?"</p><p>Karma looked at Terasaka and then at Nagisa, as a smirk slid back onto his face. "Well, Terasaka redeemed himself by becoming my minion."</p><p>"What?!" Terasaka balked.</p><p>Rio grinned. "And then you got beaten up Itona's tentacles."</p><p>Terasaka tensed, a sweat drop ran down his face. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"</p><p>"Oh, and Karma stripped your shirt off," Hazama added, smirking.</p><p>Terasaka choked and started coughing.</p><p>Karma's smirk grew, standing up. "Uh oh. I think we broke him." He poked Terasaka's forehead.</p><p>Terasaka's eyes twitched. "Get off, asshole!" He tried to punch Karma but the other boy ducked out of the way.</p><p>"So we beat Shiro?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>Sugino nodded. "Yeah, Karma kind of saved the day with a big plan."</p><p>"We thanked him by dunking him in the water afterwards," Rio commented brightly.</p><p>Karma huffed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Good help is really hard to find these days." Then he looked back at Terasaka. "So...you still feeling like punching something or are we passed that stage."</p><p>Terasaka grimaced, crossing his arms. "I ain't never gonna not wanna punch you in the face, Akabane."</p><p>Karma shrugged, smirking. "Fair enough."</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes, and then looked over at his classmates. "But, uh..." He glanced down at his feet. "I'm sorry for...uh...treating you guys like shit... and whatever."</p><p>"I think I might just tear up." Hazama smirked, folding her arms.</p><p>Terasaka glared at her. "Hey, put a sock in it!"</p><p>Koro-sensei was nearly crying. "You're showing real growth, Terasaka, I'm proud."</p><p>Terasaka groaned. "And you can shut it as well!" He glared at Koro-sensei. "I still think you're full of bullshit."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, drying his eyes. "Well, that's a shame...."</p><p>Terasaka kicked the ground. "But if teaming up with these guys will finally get rid of you, then fine, I'll play along." He jerked his thumb at his classmates, but then he faltered. "You know...if you guys still want me or..."</p><p>"Don't worry, we still want you!" Hinano cheered, smiling.</p><p>"You are still useful," Karma said dismissively, earning a whack from Rio. "Hey!"</p><p>"Don't be an ass," Rio reprimanded.</p><p>Terasaka stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So are we gonna watch the next episode or what?" He walked over to where his friends were.</p><p>"Well, if anyone wants a bathroom break the best time is to go now," Ritsu said, looking over at Okajima who kept shifting on the spot.</p><p>Okajima sighed in relief. "Finally!"</p><p>A few others got up to go use the toilets.</p><p>Asano watched Terasaka sit back down with his friends. "You all forgive too easily."</p><p>"Huh?" Isogai looked up when he realised he was talking to him. "Oh, you mean with Terasaka?" He glanced over at the boy who was now chatting with Yoshida. "Well, most of us are probably still kinda mad with him but..." He shrugged. "He's apologised for the stuff he's done so far, and the stuff on screen hasn't happened yet."</p><p>Asano hummed dismissively. "That's no guarantee he won't sell you out to a higher bidder if it suites him."</p><p>Isogai looked at him curiously. "If he ends up breaking our trust then he'll have a hard time earning it back," he replied. "Right now most of us are willing to give him the benefit of the doubt." He shrugged, smiling. "People can change after all; Bitch-sensei is a good example of that."</p><p>Asano glanced at the heavily well-endowed woman briefly; she was trying to nap stab Koro-sensei while he was showing off his newly-knitted creations to the other teachers.</p><p>"Perhaps..." Asano half-shrugged. "Oh, well, he's your problem either way."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Season 1 Episode 15: Finals Time or also known as Those were our seats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 15: Finals Time or also known as Those were our seats</p><p>***</p><p>Asano turned to A-Class. "I think it's best if a new set of people take over the transcribing."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Miura said. "Most of us are still willing to finish the job."</p><p>Kondo yawned. "We're going to be packing up soon anyway..."</p><p>Asano hummed, thinking it over. "Well, if you think you're up to it."</p><p>Tsuda stretched. "I'm fine. Araki is the stapler now, right?"</p><p>"Well, he has the stapler," Kanada replied dryly.</p><p>Tsuda rolled her eyes. "I was just asking, barf-mouth."</p><p>Kanada cringed when a few of the others laughed.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Organise yourselves and get back to work then."</p><p>There was some shuffling as students moved around.</p><p>"So, how did you talk Terasaka around?" Sugino whispered to Nagisa.</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly, shrugging. "We didn't talk about much really." He glanced over his shoulder. "I think he just needed someone to listen."</p><p>"Well, you missed my genius planning skills," Karma said, smirking. "I was quite the puppet master."</p><p>Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"</p><p>"He did display some movie villain level genius," Rio admitted amusingly, shrugging. "But he shouldn't get too smug. He wouldn't have been able to pull it off without us playing along."</p><p>Karma huffed, crossing his arms. "I'll give Asano some credit, at least his minions are respectful."</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes and threw a pencil at his head. "Get over yourself."</p><p>Karma rubbed his cheek where the pencil had hit. "So cruel, and to think I was going to promote you to second in command." He sighed dramatically. "I guess Nagisa will have to do."</p><p>Nagisa looked unimpressed. "I think I'm good thanks."</p><p>"Yeah, I think we'll both settle with being independent for now," Rio remarked dryly.</p><p>Karma smiled evilly. "Oh, we'll soon see about that..."</p><p>"Is everyone ready and sat down?" Ritsu addressed them all as a few students came back from the bathroom.</p><p>Oota raised his hand. "I actually need the bath—"</p><p>"Awesome! Then let's continue watching!" Ritsu cheered, playing the episode.</p><p>
  <b>The scene opened with an announcement from Kunudon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tell us, Kunudon!" the children chorused.</b>
</p><p>"No!" Muramatsu let out a pained cry. "Please no!"</p><p>"Why...?" Okano groaned, burying her face in her hands.</p><p>Terasaka sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I wish I'd stayed in the bathroom..."</p><p>
  <b>"Hi, everybody! It's me, Kunudon!" the acorn appeared outside the main campus cartoon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sir, yes, sir!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Final Exams' appeared at the top of the screen.</b>
</p><p>"Already!" Hiroto's eyes widened.</p><p>"That snuck up on us," Toka commented.</p><p>"I guess we've just been busy with all the assassinations and drama," Hara said.</p><p>Hinano let out a deep breath. "I'm already starting to get nervous..."</p><p>Okuda smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure we'll be okay. We must have already learned a lot since mid-terms."</p><p>"And Koro-sensei will have doubled his efforts to get us in the top fifty," Nagisa reasoned.</p><p>The other students were looking at E Class curiously.</p><p>"Do you think they can actually make it this time?" Asami said quietly, frowning.</p><p>"I'm not sure." Hokoma looked worried. "No one from the lower classes has every gained the majority in the top fifty, not even C Class..."</p><p>
  <b>"We're coming up on finals—and at Kunugigaoka Junior High, grades are everything!" Kunudon said brightly, he started to march. "A miserable future as a loser awaits the human garbage who can't reach the bar!"</b>
</p><p>E Class glared at the screen.</p><p>A lot of the other students started to look uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <b>"They'll wind up in the gutter!" The children sang.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I wonder how the E class, our very own garbage class, will do?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Terrible, of course! Yay!"</b>
</p><p>Okuda sighed deeply, Kayano leaned over and patter her on the shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>Back at the old campus, Koro-sensei was working at Mach 20 to prep his students while they studied outside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You got the basics down cold in the first semester," Koro-sensei said brightly while he tended to each student. "At this rate I expect your finals scores to shoot up right up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa glanced up. "Koro-sensei, do you want us all to make the top fifty this time?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No," Koro-sensei replied.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Nagisa looked confused.</p><p>"What made you change your mind?" Rio asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, thinking it over. "I'm not sure..."</p><p>
  <b>"I was too focussed on your total scores for midterms." He used English flashcards "I've come to believe that each student should have a goal better suited to him or her," he said. "And that's why I've come up with the perfect target for our assassination classroom."</b>
</p><p>"Ah." Koro-sensei perked up. "I see. That does make sense." He looked over at his students and felt guilt gather in his chest. "It is a bit insensitive to assume you all need to reach the same academic goal..." He rubbed his rounded chin. "I can't very well lug you all in the same bowl without taking into account your individual strengths and weaknesses."</p><p>The other teachers stared at him incredulously.</p><p>"He does realise that can backfire badly right?" Class C's teacher muttered.</p><p>Kensaku scowled. "Yeah, he knows." He shook his head. "Pfft. He's definitely playing with fire right now..."</p><p>Etsuki nodded grimly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei gradually slowed down, regaining the other students' attention.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then he went behind Terasaka with the Naruto headband on. "D-Don't worry, Terasaka-Kun! You've got a shot at reaching it too!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka groaned, narrowing his eyes.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka's eye twitched. "Don't patronise me."</p><p>"I'm sure I wasn't," Koro-sensei reassured.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei faced the front of the class. "Now then...as Shiro-san said, when I lose a tentacle, I also lose speed." He held up a gun and demonstrated. The tentacle flopped onto the ground making the students gasp.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A few students jumped at the noise.</b>
</p><p>"I really wish he wouldn't do that, it's gross," Machida murmured, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>"As you can see, even one tentacle makes a difference." His speed was now reduced. "I can't keep up the quality of my images, and now there are a few child images mixed in."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A small Koro-sensei was sitting in the chair.</b>
</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>The student looked at the screen with surprise.</p><p>"That's actually pretty cool," Sugino said.</p><p>
  <b>"So that's how images are reduced!" Nagisa exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Lose one more..." Koro-sensei shot his lower tentacle.</b>
</p><p>"Um, doesn't that hurt?" Kanzaki asked warily.</p><p>Koro-sensei shrugged. "Only a little."</p><p>
  <b>"And you get more child images with the parent images about how to make ends meet."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class looked on in shock as a number of children Koro-sensei's were running by with two parents on the side trying to raise them on a low income.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked perplexed.</p><p>"Uh....what?" Nagisa gaped.</p><p>"Since when did these images have a life story?" Kayano questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffed, nearly sobbing. "They're just trying to give them the best life they can!"</p><p>"Aaand...we've lost him," Mimura commented. "He really is easily invested in sob stories."</p><p>"It's kinda making me apprehensive about the movie night he wanted," Okano whispered.</p><p>
  <b>"This has taken a rather heartbreaking turn," Nagisa commented warily.</b>
</p><p>"I never thought I'd feel bad for image-replicas," Araki said, frowning.</p><p>Asano pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is complete nonsense."</p><p>Ren's brow furrowed. "Hey, do you think this has anything to do with his backstory?"</p><p>"I hope not," Seo said irritably. "He's already a dramatic enough."</p><p>"He might have come from a broken home," Araki said, shrugging. "Or suffered through a bad relationship since he talks about tragic romances a lot in a weird overly detailed way."</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed. "That is a good point...."</p><p>
  <b>"Lose yet another one!" Koro-sensei shot off another tentacle. "And now the father image has vanished." The Koro-sensei family was shown watching the father walk out on them and into the city nightlife. "Leaving the mother image to raise the children on her own."</b>
</p><p>"Okay, please stop," Mimura said, sighing. "This plotline is getting overcomplicated."</p><p>"Why is the dad suddenly walking out anyway?" Fuwa said, scratching her head. "And where is he going?"</p><p>"Why are they suddenly in a city?" Oota asked.</p><p>"How did this go from speed reduction to a family soap opera?" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei wiped some tears from his eyes. "Oh, it's all so tragic!"</p><p>
  <b>"Sheesh, that's enough!" Nagisa snapped.</b>
</p><p>"Thank you!" the students chorused.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed."I'm sorry. I forgot how emotional these images can get."</p><p>"...Um, aren't you the one in control?" Mimura said.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was back to normal a second later. "Each tentacle lost reduces my movement capability by approximately ten percent." He lowered the gun and looked at then ominously. "Here's the deal: each student who receives a top score, either overall or in an individual subject, will have the right to destroy one tentacle."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All the students were now very interested.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa, now that's a deal!" Hiroto said.</p><p>The others in his class nodded, not quite believing it.</p><p>Rio's eyes widened at the thought. "Think of how many blows we could actually land if enough of us get top scores...."</p><p>Class A exchanged uneasy looks.</p><p>"Yeah, if we have a good enough plan, we could take him out!" Okajima fist pumped.</p><p>"Would you be willing to make the same deal, sir!" Hinano asked excitedly.</p><p>"Well..." Koro-sensei looked at their eager faces. "If I did you might actually get a fatal shot... then I'd really be in trouble." He let out a chuckle. "Aww, but it would also be a great motivator for you!"</p><p>"Oh, come on, teach!" Rio gave her best puppy dog pout.</p><p>Koro-sensei let out a weak sigh. "Oh, alright then!"</p><p>"YAY!"</p><p>Class E high-fived each other.</p><p><em>"But</em>!" Koro-sensei interjected. "I'm going to half the tentacle claim."</p><p>His students burst into protests.</p><p>"WHAT!"</p><p>"Oh, come on!"</p><p>"Sir, please don't be like this!"</p><p>He held up one tentacle. "Two students per tentacle, but this deal will run for mid-terms and finals." He chuckled. "We aren't going to let the Principal catch us out this time."</p><p>"Well...that does seem fair enough," Kataoka replied, sighing.</p><p>Okano pouted. "Still kind of a bummer, though."</p><p>
  <b>"This is the final exam for our assassination classroom," Koro-sensei told them creepily. "Can you get any closer to that ten-billion-yen prize?" the students were all staring at him with wide eyes. "That, my students, is up to you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gaped. (This teacher...) He started to smirk. (Really knows how to motivate us.)</b>
</p><p>"It really is a good motivator," Sugino said, smiling.</p><p>"Now all we have to do is get top marks...." Nagisa said, as he hesitantly looked over at A Class when he felt then staring. "Um..."</p><p>"We're not going to make it easy for you," Kanada said, with a hint of amusement.</p><p>"There's no way you're getting those scores," Seo said with resolve.</p><p>Some of E Class started to feel unsure.</p><p>
  <b>The intro began.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu skipped the intro, giving Karasuma look.</p><p>He resisted the urge to sigh and shake his head. (It's just a song!)</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, back at the main campus building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You believe I'd stop at nothing to make the E class's grades drop?" The Principal asked, sounding aghast, with his back to the two E Class teachers. "It that truly how you see me?"</b>
</p><p>There was a pause as E Class all exchanged peeved off looks.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Without a doubt."</p><p>"Is he being sarcastic?"</p><p>"We can't underestimate him," Kataoka said firmly.</p><p>The others nodded.</p><p>"He always seems like he's one step ahead of us," Okano replied, frowning.</p><p>Okajima grinned. "Except now we know the future."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Yes, but we can't just rely on that." He munched on some staples like they were tick tacs. "He's quite adaptable—"</p><p>Araki was outraged. "Are you eating our staples?!"</p><p>"We need those!" Tsuda snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, back off!" Miura yelled, throwing her pencil case at him</p><p>Koro-sensei jumped back. "Oh, uh—oops!" He chuckled nervously and quickly darted out of the way.</p><p>Class A looked peeved off.</p><p>"It's like dealing with a superpowered toddler," Araki said.</p><p>"Yep, pretty much." Hiroto laughed. "But, you get used to it."</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei scoffed. "No...but this stiff here has his doubts."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm. Then let me reassure you," The Chairman drawled, smiling slyly. "Our school fosters autonomy among its students. It is not the school that decides a student's grades but the student," he said evenly. "I don't do a thing."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "That doesn't mean he won't find a way to indirectly interfere."</p><p>Karasuma nodded gravely.</p><p>"He's so full of bullshit," Terasaka grumbled.</p><p>Yoshida nodded, cringing. "He creeps me the hell out, dude..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei soon left and walked down the hall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"With that wording he chose... there must be more to it," Bitch-sensei said shrewdly. "Student autonomy and all that."</b>
</p><p>"Well student autonomy has a lot of different meanings," Araki said, adjusting his glasses. "But I think the Principal was driving home the idea that it's up to us to study and get good grades on our own merit."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "It does tie into his educational philosophy of the strong having to work hard to be successful..."</p><p>"So you don't think he'll interfere?" Kayano questioned.</p><p>A number of Class A students chuckled.</p><p>"Hey, what's so funny?" Kimura asked.</p><p>Asano gave a slanted smile. "He doesn't need to interfere, because he has us." He gestured to Class A.</p><p>Ren smirked. "We told you, if want to get those top scores, you'll have to go through us first."</p><p>Class E felt their uneasiness grow.</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, well..." Karasuma sounded hesitant. "At least he won't resort to barely-legal petty tricks this time," he said as he and she walked past Kojima and Imai.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, it's us!" Imai's face lit up, nudging Kojima.</p><p>Kojima smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I see."</p><p>Hashimoto smiled smarmily. "<em>SO</em> what are you two doing <em>alone</em> in the corridor, huh?"</p><p>The two class representatives went bright red. "Uh, uh..."</p><p>Some of the boys in Class B started making kissing noises.</p><p>"Kojima and Imai sitting in a tree—Ow!" Tomo winced when Imai threw her notebook at him.</p><p>"Hey, knock it off!" Kojima ordered, scowling, while Imai hid her face in her hands when the other girls giggled.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei smiled. "Well, since these scores directly influence the assassination, maybe I ought to give them a leg up," she said teasingly, smirking as she coiled her arm around his. "Let me handle P.E. for a while, okay?"</b>
</p><p>Karma let out a wolf-whistle.</p><p>"Ooh, what's this?" Rio grinned wickedly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow while Karasuma remained unperturbed.</p><p>"You two seem <em>close</em>r," Koro-sensei said slyly.</p><p>Karasuma narrowed his eyes. "Mind your own business."</p><p>Koro-sensei giggled girlishly. "So defensive..."</p><p>Karasuma gritted his teeth. (God damn it!)</p><p>
  <b>"What happened to English?" Karasuma said gruffly, yanking his arms free.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei pouted. "Aw, don't be mean!"</p><p>"Then don't grab my arm," Karasuma argued.</p><p>She huffed, crossing her arms. "Oh, please, don't be so uptight!"</p><p>Kensaku narrowed his eyes, scowling. "Lucky bastard..."</p><p>Etsuki raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"</p><p>Kensaku grimaced. "Guy doesn't know how lucky he is."</p><p>She looked over at Karasuma and Bitch-sensei who were both arguing.</p><p>"Hm..." Etsuki hummed, sighing. "They're both quite clueless."</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut back to the old Campus building where Nagisa, Kayano, Okuda, and Sugino were gathered around the desks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"One tentacle for each top score," Nagisa repeated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah!" Okuda said excitedly. "We can do this!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Since when are you ever this fired up, Okuda-san?" Karma asked curiously from the back of the class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda smiled. "Well, since science is my one strong suit, I might finally be able to help everyone out!"</b>
</p><p>"You're already helpful, Okuda," Kataoka said, smiling. "You're still the best at poisons."</p><p>"And your big brains helping us out a lot analysing Koro-sensei's DNA," Okajima praised.</p><p>Okuda blushed, ducking her head. "Thanks, you guys."</p><p>
  <b>"We have our share of high-scoring students here!" Kayano chimed in. "Acing one subject each isn't that far-fetched!"</b>
</p><p>Class E and Class A all looked at each other challengingly.</p><p>The others student seemed to inch back a little.</p><p>"I do not want to be involved in that bloodbath..." Yanagi whispered to Oota.</p><p>
  <b>Just then Sugino's phone started buzzing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shindo?" Sugino sounded confused when he saw the caller ID.</b>
</p><p>"Shindo?"</p><p>"The other students looked over at him.</p><p>"Why are you calling Sugino?" Okabe questioned.</p><p>"Around Finals as well." Naoka crossed his arms.</p><p>Shindo's brow furrowed when he looked at his classmates, then at Sugino, and then at the Big Five. "Um..." He looked back at Sugino, thinking it over. "Well, I think I might have an idea..." Shindo's frown grew, ignoring the rest of his classmate's looks.</p><p>
  <b>"Hello?" He answered the call. "Hey, what's up? Haven't seen you since the tournament."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah..." Shindo was at the main campus building in an empty hallway. "Hell of a game. I said we'd have our rematch in high school, but now I'm worried you won't even make it there."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino laughed. "Still as condescending as ever, I see."</b>
</p><p>Shindo smiled slightly. "Just stating facts."</p><p>"Are you just calling to be a jerk or?" Sugino felt a swell of amusement.</p><p>Shindo rolled his eyes, burying his uneasiness. (I'm probably giving you a warning, moron.)</p><p>
  <b>Shindo smiled, but it faded when he looked down the hallway. "So listen..." his voice became quiet.</b>
</p><p>"This seems very secretive, Shindo," Sakai cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>Shindo folded his arms. "I guess it does."</p><p>
  <b>The scene switched to the student council conference room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right now the entirety of the A-Class, our accelerated program, is in the conference room for an independent study session."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The others on Class E were slightly confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Their leaders are the pride of Kungigaoka: a set of geniuses known as the Big Five," Shindo told them apprehensively.</b>
</p><p>Seo glared. "You little—"</p><p>Asano raised a hand and shook his head.</p><p>Seo felt a rise of frustration.</p><p>"Shindo, what are you doing?" Goto looked worried.</p><p>"Why are you leaking information?" Toma said sharply.</p><p>Shindo narrowed his eyes. "...I don't know, this is the future, remember?" He shrugged dismissively. "I'm not leaking information to E Class, I'm just having a friendly chat with an old friend." He smirked. "And we just so happen to be discussing the latest news on campus."</p><p>Sugino grinned along with the others in his class.</p><p>Shindo eyed his classmates challengingly. "Why, do any of you guys have a problem with that?"</p><p>Class B stayed silent and the reactions were a split down the middle, with a few of his classmates looking more upset than others.</p><p>
  <b>A wave of fire hit the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Introducing the accelerated A-Class's...'</b>
</p><p>The sudden sound made a few people jump.</p><p>"What the hell!?" Okajima yelled.</p><p>"What's going on?" Hinano questioned.</p><p>"Why is there a wall of fire?" Okuda frowned.</p><p>
  <b>Araki appeared on the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Coming in at Second place on midterms!" Shindo's voice got deeper.</b>
</p><p>"WAIT!" Araki yelled. "Stop, just stop for a second!"</p><p>The others in A Class were gaping.</p><p>Seo rubbed his eyes like he was waking up from a dream."What the hell is going on!?"</p><p>"And whose voice is that?" Okuno asked.</p><p>Shindo shrank in his seat.</p><p>Ritsu looked over at them. "Oh, this is your character introductions."</p><p>"<em>Character introductions</em>?" Asano raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Ritsu nodded, smiling. "Yes! Just watch."</p><p>
  <b>"The mass-media hopeful whose social studies knowledge crushes the competition!"</b>
</p><p>Araki smiled smugly at the title.</p><p>"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Oota burst out laughing, clutching his sides.</p><p>"Is that...Shindo is that you?" Machida looked over at the baseball team captain.</p><p>Shindo was hiding his face in his hand. "Uh...."</p><p>
  <b>'ARAKI, TEPPEI!'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Overwhelming social studies knowledge!'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Media club president Araki Teppei!"</b>
</p><p>"It is you!" Hashimoto said.</p><p>Uchida was laughing. "What's with the voice?"</p><p>Shindo flushed. "It's my announcer voice, alright!"</p><p>Ritsu shrugged. "I just added special effects over his narration, so it's all him." She smiled. "You have a talent for it."</p><p>Shindo laughed nervously. "Uh, thanks..."</p><p>
  <b>Then a profile of Ren was shown, nearly kissing a girl.</b>
</p><p>The girl on the screen went bright red. "Please, kill me..." She wilted and slid down her seat.</p><p>
  <b>"In third place, dominator of competitions in the humanities, the perspicacious poet!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'SAKAKIBARA, REN'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Perspicacious Poet.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Student council secretary, Sakakibara Ren!"</b>
</p><p>Ren smirked, smoothing his hair back. "He's actually pretty good at this."</p><p>Many students nodded.</p><p>Rio sighed, looking irritated. "Damn, these are actually really good character introductions."</p><p>Karma scowled. "I feel cheated."</p><p>
  <b>Then a profile of Koyama was shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In fifth place! The memorization monster is driven by his grudge against Akabane!"</b>
</p><p>Karma sniggered when Koyama glared at him.</p><p>
  <b>'KOYAMA, NATSUHIKO.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Memorization Monster.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Biology Club president Koyama Natsuhiko!"</b>
</p><p>"I mean, these are really good effects," Mimura admitted.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, definitely."</p><p>"No doubt."</p><p>"He's introducin' them like it's some wrestling match," Terasaka scratched his head.</p><p>"He's really good at it, though," Yoshida groaned. "I don't even like these nerds and he's making me feel the hype!"</p><p>The Big five looked smug.</p><p>
  <b>Seo was shown on screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In sixth place—"</b>
</p><p>Seo's eye twitched. (Sixth....place...)</p><p>
  <b>"The man whose sharp tongue and LA-Honed Language skills are light-years beyond the rest!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'SEO TOMOYA.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'LA Language.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Speaker of the student council Seo Tomoya!"</b>
</p><p>"He's a better announcer than you, Araki," Seo smirked.</p><p>Araki bristled. "You hated him five minutes ago!"</p><p>Seo shrugged. "He's still good at what he does."</p><p>
  <b>Sugino hesitantly interrupted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I-Is that you doing these introductions?" he asked.</b>
</p><p>The students started laughing.</p><p>"I-I just realised!" Kondo struggled to speak. "He's been narrating this over the phone this whole time!"</p><p>The laughter grew.</p><p>"Can you imagine hearing all that over a phone call?!" Aoi was clutching his sides as he laughed.</p><p>Shindo's face was bright red. "...I hate you guys..."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, uh..." Shindo was blushing badly. "I've always wanted to try my hand at announcing."</b>
</p><p>"You have a talent, kid, roll with it!" Bitch-sensei said amusingly.</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut back to the conference room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And reigning over all these from the very top..." Shindo said, a little subdued.</b>
</p><p>"Aw, you made him lose his mojo," Oota said, frowning.</p><p>Sugino chuckled. "Sorry, Shindo! You really do sound awesome."</p><p>Shindo gave a nervous laugh. "Thanks..."</p><p>
  <b>Asano stood up. "We are the sun, shining on all the famed Kunugigaoka Junior High," he said brightly.</b>
</p><p>Asano looked up with interest.</p><p>Tsuchiya frowned when she looked at the screen. "Hey, where am I?" she muttered.</p><p>Kanada overheard and frowned. "Oh, yeah, Tsuchiya, you're not there!"</p><p>Tsuchiya stiffened. "Hey keep it down!" she hissed, embarrassed.</p><p>Kanada felt a swell of spitefulness. "I wonder why you aren't there for finals!" She shrugged dismissively. "Maybe you <em>dropped </em>down a class."</p><p>See frowned and a few of the others looked over at them curiously.</p><p>"Hey, shut up!" Tsuchiya snarled at her, looking nervous.</p><p>Kanada shrugged, hiding a smile. (That's what you get for being a bitch.)</p><p>
  <b>"But now, dark and threatening clouds are forming, trying to throw shade on our brilliance," Asano continued. Araki and Seo were smirking.</b>
</p><p>"This is a bit on the pretentious side," Rio said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Asano smiled placidly. "It's meant to be encouraging."</p><p>
  <b>"They say the E Class was aiming to get into the top fifty on the midterms."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Wait, how did you find that out?"</p><p>Asano leaned back in his chair. "One of your classmates must have let it slip."</p><p>
  <b>Ren and Koyama looked smug. "If so, we must monopolize the top spots and drive out the gathering clouds." Asano smirked. "Let us correct their insolent ideals and protect the light of our school by our own hands!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A Class cheered.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma scrutinised the boy. (So the Principal controls the school while his son keeps the social hierarchy in order.) He grimaced. (He really does control everything.)</p><p>
  <b>"In first place!" Shindo regained his vigour. "Coming in first on the national mock exams with his perfect mastery of all subjects, the man with leadership in his genes."</b>
</p><p>Asano smirked. "Maybe Shindo should be our main announcer."</p><p>Shindo brightened up.</p><p>Araki looked betrayed. "Boss, you can't be serious?!"</p><p>Asano looked faintly amused when Araki started to ramble on about why he was a better announcer than Shindo.</p><p>
  <b>'ASANO GAKUSHUU.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Genetic General.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Student council president Asano Gakushuu!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Principal Asano was shown in the shadows.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The Principal's only son..." Sugino said warily.</b>
</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at that. (Like it makes a difference...)</p><p>
  <b>Back in the conference room, Kanada looked up from her work. "I'm having some trouble with question number three, Asano-kun." Then she blushed when he walked over.</b>
</p><p>Kanada nearly choked, turning bright red when a few of the others chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, that's a hard one," Asano said, leaning on the desk. "Try again, but complete the square first." He looked down at her work. "The axis of symmetry is x equals a, so..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I see!" Kanada replied breathlessly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano smiled placidly and continued to talk her through it.</b>
</p><p>"Hm... so he can be nice when he wants to," Fuwa muttered.</p><p>Oota frowned. "Well, yeah, Asano is normally nice to everyone."</p><p>Fuwa gave him a look. "Unless you're E Class?"</p><p>Oota faltered. "Uh...well..." He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>
  <b>"They've got popularity and top scores," Shindo narrated. "The charisma that brings together the proud A Class go-getters, along with his innate leadership qualities..."</b>
</p><p>"Laying it on thick there, Shindo," Naoka murmured, smirking in amusement.</p><p>Shindo punched his arm.</p><p>
  <b>Ren was leaning up close to Miura who was blushing. "How much better to travel a mile with you, than to travel a thousand miles in a day," Ren said coyly as he leaned in closer. "Come, let us study until your very vessels are filled with lovely words."</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, gross." Muramatsu stuck his tongue out.</p><p>A lot of the students and teachers looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"Ren!" Araki chided.</p><p>Miura went bright red and tried to hide her face in her hands.</p><p>Juba scowled and sunk lower in his seat. (Why does he always get the girls...?)</p><p>Ren tried to look innocent. "We're just studying."</p><p>"Bullshit," Yoshida swore.</p><p>"Language!" Koro-sensei piped up. "Though I have to agree somewhat, that was a little too crass for a study session."</p><p>Ren grinned wolfishly but then tensed when Asano narrowed his eyes. "What?"</p><p>"It is finals, and you're flirting," Asano reprimanded. "What part of <em>focused</em> do you not understand?"</p><p>Ren gulped. "Uh..."</p><p>Araki and Koyama sniggered in the back.</p><p>
  <b>Seo loomed over Juba threateningly, making him flinch. "Back in LA, where I lived, that grammar would make you a laughing stock!"</b>
</p><p>(Why do I get the mean one?) Juba's scowl grew. "You don't have to yell..."</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "It's finals, either get with the program or fail."</p><p>
  <b>"What counts is the size of the change that event brought about," Araki said over-eagerly. "If you can't see that, you'll wind up on the outskirts of society."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koyama was grinning. "Jam 'em in there! Do it!" he yelled. "Memorization is all you need for Junior High and High school science alike!" His mouth was shown close up.</b>
</p><p>Students outside of Class A looked concerned.</p><p>"...So, Sakikabara and Asano are the nice study partners?" Toka said warily.</p><p>Rinka shrugged. "They aren't yelling at least."</p><p>"Yeah, but Sakikabara was practically fondling a girl," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>Miura wanted to die when the other students burst out laughing.</p><p>"Hey!" Ren yelled.</p><p>The other big five didn't try to defend him.</p><p>
  <b>"Asano, with his perfect knowledge of every subject," Shindo continued to praise.</b>
</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Okay, we get it! You love him, now can we move on?"</p><p>Shindo blanched and sunk down in his seat when his friends and teammates laughed.</p><p>"Karma!" Sugino reprimanded. "He's just making a point."</p><p>Karma gave him a look. "That's practically half a paragraph!"</p><p>"Looks like someone's jealous," Seo said smugly.</p><p>Asano surveyed the scene in amusement.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "You wish..."</p><p>
  <b>"And the others, with their own specializations. Together, they form the Big Five." E-Class were gathered around the phone. "They're looking to keep you from making it back to the main campus," Shindo warned them. "If this keeps up..."</b>
</p><p>"I think we're fine staying where we are," Rio said, sharing a smile with the others.</p><p>Kataoka nodded. "Plus, it's not like the principal would ever allow a majority of us to go back to the Main Campus."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's brow furrowed. "Do any kids end up transferring back to the main campus."</p><p>The teachers nodded. "It's normally just one a year," Etsuki replied. "But sometimes there are years when no students transfers..."</p><p>"Only one a year..." Koro-sensei hummed.</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks for looking out for us, Shindo," Sugino said warmly.</b>
</p><p>"Looks like you're actually not that bad," Fuwa said, smirking.</p><p>Sugino smiled. "We definitely need to catch up after this."</p><p>Shindo smiled slightly. "Definitely!" He scanned the room for his teammates. "You guys are still up for that, right?"</p><p>There was a small hesitation.</p><p>Hashimoto grinned. "Yep."</p><p>Machida grinned. "We said we would didn't we?"</p><p>Kondo started to smiled. "Yeah, definit—" He faltered when he saw a few members of A-Class give him glares. "Um..." He looked at Asano's passive expression and then at Sugino's face. "Well...I'll have to double-check..."</p><p>"Um...yeah..." Aoi said apprehensively.</p><p>Sugino's smile faltered. "Okay..."</p><p>
  <b>He looked at his classmates and then at the phone. "But it's all right. Right now our goal isn't to get out of the E Class." The others were smiling. "Still, to meet the goal we do have, we will need to beat the A-Class on points." Koro-sensei chuckled. "Watch us, okay? We'll put up a real fight!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles together. "Now that's the fighting spirit I want to see!"</p><p>Rio smiled crookedly, looking over at the other students, thinking back to episode six. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you main campus guys were right," she said, causing a ripple of surprise. She felt a swell of motivation. "We're never going to earn your respect until we beat you."</p><p>"We need to aim high if we wanna win!" Toka nodded in agreement.</p><p>"What about you, Terasaka?" Rio looked over. "You gonna aim for the top?"</p><p>Terasaka looked at her incredulously. "A—"</p><p>Fujii burst out laughing. "Are you for real?"</p><p>A few more people let our unsure laughs.</p><p>"This is Terasaka we're talking about," Tanaka from Class A said.</p><p>Terasaka narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Koyama smirked. "You'd have better luck teaching—"</p><p>"You bet your ass we're gonna get top scores," Terasaka snapped, feeling his temper rise. "I don't care what timeline it is, this is gonna be war!"</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>"We ain't getting beat this time!"</p><p>Class A looked at them in alarm, inching back.</p><p>"Wow, they're really pumped." Bitch-sensei looked a little scared.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked close to tears again. "I'm so proud."</p><p>
  <b>Shindo smirked. "Knock yourself out." His smirk grew. "The E Class fight isn't my problem."</b>
</p><p>The rest of the school looked relieved as well.</p><p>"Thank God we're B class." Hashimoto sighed in relief.</p><p>Imai nodded. "I don't know if I could handle a Class A and E bloodbath..."</p><p>Oota let out a low whistle. "Are you sure you guys are gonna be okay?"</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "I wouldn't worry if anything the failure from Mid-terms will have only motivated us more."</p><p>"Yeah, well I'm just glad the rest of us won't have to battle it out," Fumio said. "I'm fine with just getting good grades thanks..."</p><p>
  <b>Later on, towards the end of the day, the students were leaving class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Firsts in every subject, huh?" Kayano said as she walked alongside Nagisa and Karma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa! Kayano!" Isogai hurried towards them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Isogai-kun?" Nagisa paused and looked over his shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Want to study in the main-campus library after class tomorrow?" Isogai asked, holding up a slip of paper. "I reserved it way in advance with finals in mind."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, how far back did you reserve that?" Hiroto asked.</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly. "I actually reserved it at the start of the year...."</p><p>"That's some impressive organisational skills, Isogai," Okano said.</p><p>"Thanks, I just wanted to be prepared," Isogai replied.</p><p>
  <b>The others looked over in interest. "They always shunt the E Class aside till later so this is practically a platinum ticket for us."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma yawned and walked away.</b>
</p><p>Isogai frowned at that as did a lot of Class E.</p><p>"At least try to pretend to be interested, Karma," Rio said, annoyed.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Hey, if you guys wanna obsess over studying then be my guest, but I'm fine doing my own thing."</p><p>"And what exactly is your own thing?" Araki narrowed his eyes. "Sleeping in class?"</p><p>That garnered some laughs.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Well, I still managed to beat your sorry asses without even trying."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed.</p><p>"You shouldn't underestimate your rivals, Karma," Koro-sensei cautioned. "Class A is going to try their best with Finals, just like our class will."</p><p>Asano felt a tiny swell of satisfaction when he heard the praise, and the others in his class looked pleasantly surprised by the praise as well.</p><p>Karma frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "Yeah, yeah, I know...."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>"Let's do it!" Kayano and Nagisa chimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei watched them fondly. "What good students." He was also munching on some snacks. "It seems it was worth putting my tentacles on the line."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to the Principals office.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sir," Asano said, tapping his foot on his soccer ball. "I have begun raising the standards for the A Class's scores, just as you wished." He smirked. "Are you satisfied?"</b>
</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes, feeling a spike of restlessness. (What's the point of showing this?)</p><p>"Why is your dad's office so dark?" Muramatsu scratched his head. "How is he meant to see anything?!"</p><p>Asano nearly rolled his eyes, and just ignored the question.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal had his back to him. "Asano-kun, what we need are results," he replied evenly.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, your dad calls you Asano in private?" Fuwa said, frowning.</p><p>Asano crossed his arms, keeping his face passive. "I am his student."</p><p>Fuwa's frown deepened. "Yeah, but isn't it kind of..." She trailed off when Ren glared at her. "Uh...okay then."</p><p>
  <b>"It is meaningless to report in without results to show for it." He half-turned his chair toward him. "Let's say...the A-Class should at least occupy the top fifty ranks and the top spot in all five subjects."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano pushed the ball and forth with his foot.</b>
</p><p>"Why do you have a soccer ball with you?" Mimura asked.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "I most likely just came from practice before I met with him," he replied curtly. (Or I'm most l likely doing it to annoy him.) He nearly smirked at the thought. (He does hate it when I don't pay attention.)</p><p>
  <b>"All to keep the E class upstarts firmly in line," he repeated, sounding bored. "I understand this principle all too well—forgive the pun."</b>
</p><p>A few of people laughed.</p><p>"You seem quite casual with him?" Takebayashi muttered.</p><p>Asano smiled blandly. "Oh, do I?" he said lightly.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (He does sound casual but...there's something off about all of this.)</p><p>
  <b>He started to dribble the ball back and forth.</b>
</p><p>"Um, should he really be doing that while his dad's talking?" Bando said.</p><p>Machida started to feel uneasy. "I think he's doing it on purpose..."</p><p>"What, why?" Bando questioned.</p><p>Machida shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know..."</p><p>
  <b>"Why you cling to it is somewhat lost on me." He smirked, keeping his gaze on the ball. "Yes, granted their grades may be on the upswing..." The Principal turned around fully, clouded by shadows. "But they can only get so far, they won't trump their betters, it's unthinkable."</b>
</p><p>Rio frowned. "You're underestimating us."</p><p>"Not a good move," Hara said.</p><p>Asano felt like scoffing, but he thought better of it. (They are more capable than I originally gave them credit for, but that doesn't mean they're our equals.) He half-shrugged. "You didn't perform well in your mid-terms so it's no surprise I don't expect much from you in finals."</p><p>"That's where you might slip up," Mimura said. "It's like Koro-sensei said, don't underestimate your rivals."</p><p>The rest of Class A grew wary.</p><p>Asano scrutinised Class E for a moment longer. "...Perhaps," he begrudgingly admitted, causing a few uncertain whispers to break out.</p><p>
  <b>The principal's eyes narrowed. "Don't let that confidence be your undoing, my boy, things change." A chaotic scene was shown in red. "The scales cane tip in favour of the rabble in an instant. The elite do well to take heed," he warned him. "Those at the top must mind their balance."</b>
</p><p>"See, even the Principal's saying don't be complacent," Sugino pointed out.</p><p>Kondo's brow furrowed. "They do have a point..."</p><p>Seo grumbled, scowling. "I suppose..."</p><p>Araki looked over at Asano. "What do you think, Asano?"</p><p>Asano hummed, narrowing his eyes at his father on screen. "As much as I hate to admit it...they all have a point." He sat up straighter, sighing. "We can't underestimate them."</p><p>The others nodded solemnly.</p><p>Class E looked pleased.</p><p>"Looks like they're finally taking us seriously," Toka whispered excitedly.</p><p>Fuwa smiled brightly. "Let the games begin."</p><p>
  <b>Asano smirked. "An excellent point very well made," he said over-pleasantly.</b>
</p><p>A number of people frowned at his tone.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened. (He is definitely mocking him...)</p><p>
  <b>"I'll see to it that we get results, sir. You may rest easy." He balanced the ball on the tip of his foot. "Oh, one more thing, a simple question. Not asking as a student but as your son."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smirked. "Oh, dear. I do hope you don't expect special treatment."</b>
</p><p>Asano sneered. (As if.)</p><p>Fuwa's brow furrowed. "Hm. The way they're speaking to each other..."</p><p>"Huh?" Oota looked up.</p><p>She rubbed her chin. "There's a word for it...contempt," she said quietly, clicking her fingers. "That's it."</p><p>"Seriously?" Oota looked back up at the screen. "You think it's that bad?"</p><p>
  <b>"No, no." Asano almost laughed.</b>
</p><p>Oota cringed. "...Okay, yeah, you're right."</p><p>Fuwa nodded. "Told you."</p><p>
  <b>"Wouldn't dream of it." He kicked the ball up.</b>
</p><p>Ren grimaced, sharing a look with the others. (He's pissed off.)</p><p>
  <b>"It's just simple curiosity." The ball went high in the air. "Just what is it about E Class?" His lips curved into a sly smile. "It's almost like you have something to hide."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr Asano's eyes widened in surprise.</b>
</p><p>Asano smirked. (Got you.)</p><p>
  <b>Asano kicked the ball, sending it zooming like a rocket towards his father's face.</b>
</p><p>"WHOA!"</p><p>Many students and teachers jerked back.</p><p>"What the hell, Asano?!" Terasaka exclaimed.</p><p>"W-why would you do that?!" Miura choked out.</p><p>Karma whistled, and then smirked.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at him. (If you say a single word...)</p><p>Nagisa gaped. (Did he seriously just attack his own father!?)</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Araki murmured.</p><p>"I wonder what they're fighting about this time?" Seo whispered.</p><p>Koyama cringed. "He hasn't done something like that since—"</p><p>They shut up when Asano's gaze landed on them.</p><p>Asano scowled, drumming his fingers against his thigh. (This might ruin my image a tad...but, well, everyone has already realised the Principal is underhanded.) He crossed his arms. (A little more fear towards me shouldn't hurt, and I should be able to do some damage control afterwards.)</p><p>
  <b>There was a loud thud when the Principal caught it an inch from his face.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened. (Dear God...)</p><p>"Those are some reflexes," Bitch-sensei remarked.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, eyeing the screen curiously. "Interesting..."</p><p>
  <b>"You haven't raised an idiot, father," Asano sneered, tapping his foot. "Any fool can see the idlers have more claim to your attention these days than in previous." He eyed him coldly. "Hard as it is to give credit to, I just can't shake the idea that you're involved in something shady," he taunted.</b>
</p><p>Asano smiled. (Ah, so I've caught on have I?) His smile grew sly. (Well, it's about time.)</p><p>The others watched him warily.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal wasn't amused.</b>
</p><p>Asano felt a large swell of satisfaction again, wanting to savour the look on the older man's face.</p><p>
  <b>"Rumours of strange happenings..." Asano mused. The news showed rumours of a giant octopus being told by eye-witnesses.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei blanched. "Oh..."</p><p>Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose. (God damn it.)</p><p>
  <b>"Eye-witness accounts of a flying yellow octopus." Then it showed a disguised Koro-sensei buying junk food at a store. "A ridiculously disguised man buying large amounts of junk food."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed nervously. "Oh, oops! Is that me?" He dotted around, becoming flustered.</p><p>Class E groaned.</p><p>"Well, his disguises have never been that brilliant," Sugaya said, shrugging.</p><p>Karasuma narrowed his eyes. "What part of state secret do you not understand?!"</p><p>"Uh, maybe the secret part?" Hatanaka commented dryly.</p><p>"He hasn't exactly been very incognito...." Kamie pointed out.</p><p>Rio shrugged. "You know, it's kind of a miracle he hasn't already been exposed."</p><p>
  <b>The big breasted woman was shown being spooked by a badly hidden Koro-sensei. "Well-endowed co-eds hearing suggestive disembodied whispers."</b>
</p><p><em>"Really,</em> sir?!" Okano exclaimed as she and everyone else in the hall turned towards him.</p><p>Koro-sensei started to sweat. "Heh, heh, it's not what it looks like!"</p><p>"How else is it meant to look?!" Nagisa stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Um, well, you see," Koro-sensei hastily tried to explain. "These young ladies were lost....so I...was...just whispering directions to the, the....bus station!" He chuckled anxiously. "Yes! The bus station!"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"NOBODY BELIEVES THAT!" They all yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei retreated back to his dark corner of the room, silently crying. "A...shamed....sensei...."</p><p>Isogai looked concerned when mushrooms started to grow from the corner. "I don't think growing mushrooms from brooding is a good sign..."</p><p>"At some point, we really need to discuss his unhealthy coping mechanisms," Mimura said, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal looked faintly nervous.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh, what gives? Mass-hallucinations?" Asano sounded a little amused. "Or something else?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were digging for something to use against me," The Principal replied.</b>
</p><p>"Are you really?" Rinka asked.</p><p>Asano debated answering her or not. (This footage already has a bad tendency on revealing personal secrets.) He glanced at Terasaka and then scanned the rest of Class E.</p><p>"...It never hurts to have some leverage," Asano replied evenly, shrugging.</p><p>"But, why?" Isogai stared at him in confusion.</p><p>Asano felt like laughing. "You have seen what my father is capable of?" He kept his tone polite out of courtesy. "We have what you'd call, a complicated relationship." He shrugged again. "To put it simply, if I want something from him I need leverage, otherwise I won't get it."</p><p>The others and even his friends looked slightly disturbed.</p><p>"Seriously?" Hiroto said in disbelief.</p><p>"That's...um..." Kataoka wasn't sure on the right word.</p><p>
  <b>"Why on earth would I do that? But you could hardly blame me if I were," Asano said lightly, he caught the soccer ball and smiled coldly. "I am your protégé."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal laughed ominously. "Nice touch indeed, spoken like a well-trained dog."</b>
</p><p>Isogai's eyes widened in alarm. "Did he just...why would he even say that? You're <em>his son</em>."</p><p>Asano grimaced, ignoring him.</p><p>"That's not a very nice thing to say..." Kanzaki said softly, feeling a pang of sympathy.</p><p>Asano's whole posture tensed, feeling his insides lurch when he saw the sympathetic looks he was getting. (This is not what I want, damn it!)</p><p>(Huh...I guess I wasn't too far off the mark.) Karma hummed, feeling more intrigued than satisfied.</p><p>
  <b>Asano laughed bitterly. "Careful, one day the master might find himself in the leesh."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr Asano gave a short chuckle. "Or the dog might find himself enthralled to his master as a corporate slave until the day he dies."</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers grew more disturbed.</p><p>"Is this like a normal interaction between you two?" Isogai asked, frowning.</p><p>Asano avoided his friends' gazes and just shrugged. "More or less, depending on the circumstances," he replied curtly.</p><p>"Yeah, but...I mean, it's not really..." Isogai struggled to find the right words. "It's not exactly <em>normal."</em></p><p>Asano nearly rolled his eyes. "<em>And</em>?" he was starting to become impatient. "I already told you our relationship is complicated."</p><p>"But trying to <em>blackmail</em> him and...lord over him?" Isogai looked concerned. "Don't you think that's going too far?"</p><p>Asano narrowed his gaze. "That's exactly what I was trained to do," he replied coldly. "I don't expect you to understand."</p><p>The hall was quiet.</p><p>
  <b>Asano laughed hollowly along with his father, cracking the glass.</b>
</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't normally happen."</p><p>"...What, the laughter?" Kanada asked timidly.</p><p>"No, the glass breaking," Asano replied nonchalantly. "I assume it's a special effect."</p><p>"...Yeah," Ren said unsurely, exchanging a worried look with the others.</p><p>
  <b>At the main campus library, Isogai, Kayano, Okuda, Nagisa, Kanzaki, and Rio were sitting around a table studying.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students gasped.</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Oota cringed.</p><p>"What is it?" Fuwa asked, frowning.</p><p>Yanagi winced. "You're sat in their spot."</p><p>"What?" Rio said, frowning. "What's wrong with the rest of you?"</p><p>"<em>You're</em> in <em>their</em> spot," Yanagi repeated, pointing at the Big Five.</p><p>"Their..." Okuda's eyes widened when she saw the Big Five glaring at them. "Oh..."</p><p>"Well, we didn't know that," Kayano argued, scowling. "You guys should have put a sign up or something."</p><p>"We don't usually have to," Araki replied evenly. "Everyone on the main campus already knows."</p><p>Isogai's brow furrowed. "Well those are the seats I got assigned, so we have the right to be there."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Seo's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Juba winced along with the others in his class.</p><p>Kondo facepalmed. (Idiots!)</p><p>Isogai faltered slightly but refused to be cowed. "<em>Yes</em>, we booked them. Those are the rules," he said curtly. "If you didn't want anyone to take your seats then you should have booked them out for the whole year or had a sign out so other students know."</p><p>The Big Five narrowed their eyes at Isogai.</p><p>Isogai was tense, waiting for the backlash while Class E looked ready to jump in to defend him.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. (We deserve those seats because we're the elite!) He wanted to snap at him, but then that wasn't a solid argument no matter how true it was. "Alright then," Asano replied curtly, keeping his eyes narrowed.</p><p>Isogai's eyes winded. "Um...okay."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Araki looked confused.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "If Isogai has booked the seats out for one study session then those seats are his for that session," he said in a clipped tone. "We have the seats for the rest of the year regardless."</p><p>Koyama's brow furrowed. "But—"</p><p>Asano levelled him with a glare.</p><p>Koyama slumped in his seat. "...Okay."</p><p>Isogai looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh, well thanks."</p><p>Asano felt his anger flare. "You're welcome." His tone was painfully polite.</p><p>"But....you..." Seo looked like it physically pained him to hold back his insult. "It's..." He scowled, crossing his arms. "Fine. Whatever. Like it even matters."</p><p>The other students stared at the interaction like it was an armed bomb.</p><p>
  <b>"Well, if it isn't the E Class gang!" Araki announced, causing them to look up.</b>
</p><p>"And here we come," Ren said. "I wonder how this will go..."</p><p>"Oh, boy..." Kimura cringed.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "I just wanted somewhere to study..."</p><p>
  <b>Araki was with Ren, Koyama, and Seo. "This library is wasted on the likes of you," he taunted. "Pearls before swine, am I right?"</b>
</p><p>E Class groaned.</p><p>"Here we go!" Rio exclaimed.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "This isn't going to end well..."</p><p>"Who wants to bet you both try to kill each other?" Karma said pleasantly.</p><p>"That's not really helping, Karma," Kayano replied dryly.</p><p>"600 yen!" someone at the back called.</p><p>"I call 1,000 yen!"</p><p>"1,500 yen!"</p><p>Karma grinned. "Can I get higher!?"</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei reprimanded. "No gambling in school!"</p><p>The other students sighed.</p><p>"Aw!"</p><p>"No fair!"</p><p>
  <b>Rio grimaced. (Don't tell me...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(It's the Big Five...) Kayano groaned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Beat it, scrubs," Seo ordered, waving his hand dismissively. "Those are </b>
  <b>
    <em>our</em>
  </b>
  <b> seats."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"H-Hey—Don't interrupt our studying!" Kayano yelled, raising her textbook which was actually covering a food magazine.</b>
</p><p>Everyone turned to give her a look.</p><p>Kayano laughed nervously. "Oh, how did that get there?"</p><p>
  <b>"Kayano...your book," Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai narrowed his eyes. "These seats are ours!" He gestured to himself. "We reserved them and everything!"</b>
</p><p>"You tell 'em, Isogai!" Okano cheered.</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed irritably. (Whether it's past or present, he still has to be so self-righteous.)</p><p>
  <b>Rio lifted her head slightly from the desk. "Yeah! And being able to study with air conditioning like this is simply heavenly."</b>
</p><p>Rio sighed dreamily. "Air conditioning..."</p><p>Hokoma frowned. "It's only a one-off, can't they just let them sit there?"</p><p>Asami sighed, shrugging. "You know how they get."</p><p>"It's not just about the seats, it's about proving a point," Otani commented.</p><p>Hokoma hummed. "Well, it's definitely going cause more trouble than it's worth."</p><p>
  <b>Koyama stepped forward. "Have you forgotten?" He pushed his glasses up. "You E Class underachievers can't defy a class with much better grades than you—not at this school."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda jumped to her feet. "W-we can too!" she stammered, balling her hands into fists.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?" Koyama was surprised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're aiming for the top scores in every subject at finals!" Okuda said bravely, tensing. "Let's see you try to boss us around then!"</b>
</p><p>The other students looked surprised.</p><p>Tsuchiya frowned. "Isn't she meant to be the quiet one?"</p><p>"Apparently," Kanada replied, shrugging.</p><p>"Whoa, go, Okuda!" Rio praised, smiling.</p><p>"You're really starting to come out of your shell in these episodes," Bitch-sensei commented, smiling fondly.</p><p>Koro-sensei gushed. "You're gaining so much more confidence!"</p><p>Okuda blushed, smiling. "Oh, thank you!" She fidgeted, trying to hide her nerves. "I guess I have been feeling more confident since the poisoning incident."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked impressed. (Okuda-san...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"D-don't talk back to me, you cheeky bitch!" Koyama snapped, adjusting his glasses again.</b>
</p><p>A wave of glares zeroed in on Koyama.</p><p>"Oh, you did not just say that," Rio narrowed her eyes threateningly.</p><p>"I haven't even said any of this stuff!" Koyama said quickly.</p><p>"That because the only bitch around here is you," Karma said darkly, flipping his knife warningly.</p><p>Koyama flinched back.</p><p>Juba nearly choked trying to hold back his laughter, many of the other students were the same.</p><p>Koyama's cheeks flushed red.</p><p>
  <b>"And, what's with those glasses? You look like a hick!" He sniggered and turned to Araki. "Right, Araki!"</b>
</p><p>Araki blanched. "Um..."</p><p>Asano, Ren, and Seo sighed in frustration.</p><p>"You're both wearing glasses!" Mimura exclaimed. "You're just insulting yourself!"</p><p>Koyama turned a deeper shade of red.</p><p>"We seriously need to work on your insult game, Koyama," Seo said, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>Araki looked sheepish. "Oh, yeah..."</b>
</p><p>Araki scratched his head. "I'm really the wrong person to bring into this joke."</p><p>Koyama scowled. "I just probably didn't think the joke through..."</p><p>"Clearly," Seo scoffed.</p><p>Koyama bristled. "Oh, shut up, Seo. No one even likes half of your jokes."</p><p>Tsuchiya scowled. "That's not true!"</p><p>"Tsuchiya, please stay out of this." Seo narrowed his eyes at Koyama. "Well, at least I'm not easily punked by a little girl."</p><p>A number of people laughed.</p><p>Okuda's brow furrowed in irritation. (I'm not that small...)</p><p>"Okay, let's just calm down for a second!" Araki tried to get them to settle. "It's not a big deal, none of this has even happened yet."</p><p>"He's the one who's being an ass about it!" Koyama snapped.</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be such a—"</p><p>"Alright, that's enough," Asano said sternly, feeling his own temper start to rise. "Koyama, don't be so sensitive, and, Seo, think before you speak." He looked at them both pointedly. "It's been a long enough day already, the last thing any of us need is your bickering."</p><p>The rest of A Class nodded in agreement.</p><p>Seo and Koyama looked sheepish.</p><p>The rest of Class E was watching them curiously.</p><p>"It's kind of weird seeing them argue like that," Kanzaki whispered.</p><p>Sugino nodded. "I guess every class has disagreements..."</p><p>"Do you think some of them are close, though?" Hinano whispered. "Like, some of them seem like friends..."</p><p>"Yeah, but if they're constantly competing for top grades..." Toka trailed off.</p><p>
  <b>"In all your criticism, you've overlooked something," Ren said smoothly, causing them to look over. "See?" He was behind Kanzaki and was threading his hand through her hair.</b>
</p><p>(Oh, no...) Kanzaki choked.</p><p>Sugino tensed. (What the hell is he doing?!)</p><p>(WHY?!) Araki groaned.</p><p>Asano sighed. (This is becoming ridiculous...)</p><p>Ren grinned. (Ha! Yes!)</p><p>
  <b>"Here we have a pearl among the swine." He leaned in with his hand on her shoulder, making Kanzaki cringe away. "What a pity," he whispered in her ear. "You and I would make a magnificent pair, if only you had the academic chops for it," Ren spoke softly. "Perhaps you could be our servant."</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki cringed. (This is getting out of hand...)</p><p>"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sugino snapped at Ren.</p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Sugino, please, it's fine," Kanzaki tried to placate.</p><p>"No it's not fine," Sugino said firmly. "You need to stop harassing Kanzaki. You're making her uncomfortable."</p><p>Ren looked amused. "Listen, I get that you're jealous, but it's not my fault she isn't interested in you."</p><p>Kanzaki's eyes widened.</p><p>Sugino tensed, feeling his chest tighten. "What...it..." His cheeks flushed. "It's n-not about that!"</p><p>"Right, sure," Ren replied, raising his hands. "Listen, I'm not trying to cause trouble," he said lightly, shrugging. "But if you're not going to claim her, don't get all territorial if someone else does before you."</p><p>Kanzaki looked mortified by what he was saying. (Claim me?!)</p><p>"Dude, are you being for real?" Sugaya exclaimed.</p><p>"You're being an asshole," Okano said scathingly.</p><p>"Kanzaki isn't anyone's to claim!" Sugino said, making Kanzaki smile faintly. "And all you're doing is making her uncomfortable."</p><p>Ren felt a swell of irritation. "Don't start making an assumption just because you can't get her!"</p><p>"She doesn't like you!" Sugino snapped.</p><p>"It's called playing hard to get!" Ren glared at him.</p><p>Kanzaki felt herself snap. "Enough!" she raised her voice, making the others look at her in shock. "Sugino, I appreciate you defending me," she said earnestly. "But I don't want you getting angry or fighting about this."</p><p>Sugino flinched. "Sorry..."</p><p>Kanzaki turned to Ren. "Sakikabara...I...I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you that way," she told him evenly.</p><p>"Hey, come on," Ren said, frowning. "Look, I get that our classes are rivals but we can still have a good time."</p><p>"Seriously, Ren?" Seo remarked dryly.</p><p>Ren rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "Listen, I know I can seem intimidating with my grades, but I'm a fun guy to be around."</p><p>"I'm sure you are, and I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," Kanzaki replied politely.</p><p>Okano smiled encouragingly. "You tell him, Kanzaki."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled, feeling more comfortable. "Thanks."</p><p>"What a bitch," Gima whispered, earning a nod from her friend.</p><p>Ren's brow furrowed. "But come one—"</p><p>"She said <em>no</em>," Kataoka said firmly, folding her arms.</p><p>"Yeah, back off." Rio narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"I'm just trying to be nice," Ren argued.</p><p>"No, you're being a creep!" Okano snapped.</p><p>Ren bristled. "No, I'm not!"</p><p>The others in his class seemed to take offence.</p><p>Seo scowled. "Hey, Ren may be a slut, but he isn't a creep!"</p><p>Ren nodded strongly. "Exact—Wait! Stop calling me a slut, Seo?" He did a double take.</p><p>"Ren was just flirting, it's harmless," Miura defended.</p><p>"Yeah, don't be a bitch," Hashizume said.</p><p>"Don't call her a bitch!" Hiroto snapped.</p><p>"Everyone calm down," Koro-sensei interjected before things got worse. "Yelling at each other won't solve anything." He turned to Ren. "Sakikabara-san, Kanzaki has made her feelings clear, that's something you need to respect."</p><p>Ren scowled, crossing his arms. (I'm not a creep...) He glanced over at Kanzaki and then the other girls. (Why would they think that? I'm <em>amazing?</em> I'm like every girls' dream guy.)</p><p>"He does have a point, Ren," Asano said, making Ren stiffen. "You're just wasting your time with this one."</p><p>(You're meant to be on my side!) Ren's stomach twisted. "I was just flirting..." He suddenly felt out of place. "I wasn't trying to be a creep."</p><p>Araki sighed and patted him on the back. "Yeah, yeah, we know, but you can get carried away sometimes..." Then he frowned. "...Well, actually, you <em>always</em> get carried away..."</p><p>"There's still plenty of girls who like you, Ren," Tsuda said, shrugging. "You shouldn't get hung up over one like <em>her</em>."</p><p>"Just try to not think with your dick," Seo said, patting him on the back as well. "You know, just try to be less of a man-whore."</p><p>Ren narrowed his eyes. "Can you try thinking before you speak?" he replied scornfully.</p><p>Seo scowled. "I can't help being blunt!"</p><p>"You kind of can," Kanada commented, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, er...no," Kanzaki replied awkwardly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Kayano watched warily. (She has the worst luck with men.)</b>
</p><p>Ren scowled, sinking low in his seat.</p><p>(You do attract a lot of creeps, Kanzaki.) Rio thought, raising an eyebrow at the sulking A Class student.</p><p>
  <b>Koyama's eyes narrowed. "Hang on..." He scrutinised them. "Aren't these the ones from midterms?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It focussed on Kanzaki where Ren was still trying to talk to her. "We have an opening for a maid," he was whispering.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Kanzaki Yukiko, ranked twenty third in Japanese.)</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki grimaced.</p><p>Ren's scowl deepened, feeling his chest tighten. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry," he apologised, sighing.</p><p>Koyama nearly started choking. "Did you just apologise?"</p><p>"Yeah, I did," Ren replied, raising his chin.</p><p>Kanzaki nodded, smiling politely. "Thank you. I accept your apology."</p><p>"Good." Ren nodded, feeling put out still. "What?" He looked at the others accusingly.</p><p>They quickly looked away but Asano raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to apologise."</p><p>(Oh, so now you're on my side?) Ren shrugged. "I kind of did..."</p><p>
  <b>"But..." Kanzaki said meekly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then it focussed on Rio.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Nakamura Rio, ranked eleventh in English.)</b>
</p><p>Seo narrowed his eyes. (Eleventh...)</p><p>
  <b>"Hey! Cut it out already!" Isogai told Ren angrily.</b>
</p><p>"Thank you, Isogai," Kanzaki said.</p><p>Isogai smiled. "No problem."</p><p>
  <b>(Isogai Yuuma, ranked fourteenth in social studies.)</b>
</p><p>Asano arched an eyebrow. (He was one of the highest ranking in his class as well...) He hummed, rubbing his chin. (He's someone to keep an eye on.)</p><p>
  <b>Okuda's bottom lip was wobbling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Okuda Manami, ranked seventeenth in science.)</b>
</p><p>Okuda smiled. (That's better than I thought.)</p><p>
  <b>Koyama smirked. "I get it. So you're not entirely without academic skill—in one subject anyway." He knocked her on the head patronisingly.</b>
</p><p>Okuda scowled, rubbing her head.</p><p>"You know, you guys actually seem more annoying without Asano around," Rio commented, raising an eyebrow. "You throw your weight around more."</p><p>"W-what? No, we don't!" Koyama stammer, casting a look at Asano.</p><p>Asano looked slightly amused, shrugging. "I hadn't noticed."</p><p>Rio looked over at the other A-Class students. "Oh, really?"</p><p>The rest of A Class looked uneasy.</p><p>(She's definitely not wrong.) Kondo said, frowning.</p><p>Juba grimaced. (Seo's the worst...)</p><p>Miura sighed. (It's Koyama that's the most annoying.)</p><p>Aoi grimaced. (I wouldn't mind if they weren't so patronising half-the-time.)</p><p>(Asano does normally keep them in their place.) Kanada cast a glance at eth Big Five.</p><p>
  <b>"Then how about this?" Araki stepped forward. "Whichever of our two classes snags the most top rankings over the five key subjects." He rested his hand on Isogai's head. "Gets to make the losing class do whatever they want."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, wait a second," Aoi said, raising a hand. "You can't just go making bets like that without consulting Asano first."</p><p>The four boys tensed.</p><p>"Yeah,<em> you </em>don't speak for us." Fujii narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"They have a point," Asano said smoothly, smiling crookedly. "You should always think these things through."</p><p>Araki visibly sweated. "I'm sure we don't really mean it!"</p><p>"Yeah, it's just...you know?" Seo stumbled over his words.</p><p>"We're probably just joking," Ren said quickly.</p><p>"Yeah, we're not gonna see it as a joke," Kayano replied.</p><p>Rio smiled wryly. "You shouldn't go making bets you don't mean."</p><p>Koyama scowled. "Yeah, well... w-we'd win the bet regardless!"</p><p>"You sure about that?" Karma said slyly. "You've seen how determined we can be."</p><p>Koyama blanched. "Uh..." He looked towards the others.</p><p>"While I'll admit you are formidable." Asano smiled sharply at Karma. "Academically, you all still have a way to go."</p><p>"You think so?" Karma grinned, baring his teeth. (I'm going to destroy you, Poster-boy.)</p><p>"Most definitely." Asano smiled frigidly back at him. (If you think you can even measure up to me, you're more deluded than I thought.) His smiled tightened. (I'll crush you like the insect you are, Akabane.)</p><p>"...Um, why are they smiling at each other?" Kayano whispered.</p><p>"It looks like they want to stab each other," Sugino murmured.</p><p>Nagisa looked nervous. "...I think we need to keep an eye on them."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked hesitant. Seo came around and rest his arm on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Chicken?" Seo taunted. "All bark and no bite?" he continued to mock. "We're perfectly willing to put our lives on the line."</b>
</p><p>E Class smirked, unnerving the others.</p><p>"You really should work on your phrasing." Toka smiled eerily.</p><p>"Are you really willing to bet that much?" Hara remarked.</p><p>"Ah!" Seo and the others jerked back.</p><p>"Stop doing that!" Araki hid behind Ren.</p><p>"Doing what?" Fuwa asked innocently, making Oota and his friends shiver.</p><p>Koro-sensei tried to smother his chuckle. "<em>Class</em>..."</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>That triggered the E Class students, causing them all to narrow their eyes as bloodlust glinted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In a flash, Nagisa pointed his pencil under Seo's Adam's apple.</b>
</p><p>Seo stiffened, covering his throat protectively.</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki smiled and pointed her pencil at Ren's eye.</b>
</p><p>Ren cringed. (Damn.)</p><p>
  <b>Rio pointed her pencil under Koyama's nose, making him fall back and lose his glasses.</b>
</p><p>Koyama flinched, hugging himself protectively.</p><p>
  <b>Araki choked when Isogai pointed a finger under his chin.</b>
</p><p>Araki's eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>The students gasped.</p><p>"WOW!" Hatanaka barked out a laugh. "Hot damn!"</p><p>Someone let out a low whistle.</p><p>"Now<em> that</em> was badass!" Machida grinned with glee.</p><p>Isogai shared a smirk with Hiroto.</p><p>"Why do you always act like that?!" Jida asked, gaping at the screen. "Like...it's like you suddenly transform or something."</p><p>"Yeah, like when Shiota scared Takada and Tanaka shitless," Uchida commented.</p><p>"We weren't scared shitless!" Takada snapped.</p><p>"Keep telling yourselves that," Haruhi remarked, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"But, seriously, why do you guys react like that?" Jida repeated the question.</p><p>E Class exchanged looks.</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "I mean, it's kind of instinct..."</p><p>"Yeah, it's like our assassination training just kicks in full force," Rio added.</p><p>"It's like our bloodlust just gets triggered, like <em>that</em>." Fuwa clicked her fingers.</p><p>"Well, it's terrifying," Oota said seriously.</p><p>Fuwa smirked, shrugging. "That's kind of the point."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at them blankly. "You probably shouldn't be so quick to bet your lives."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They'd already started retreating, visibly shaken up. "A-All right, then!" Seo said, stepping back. "We have ourselves a deal!"</b>
</p><p>The four boys flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>Asano held back a sigh. (Too impulsive.)</p><p>Kondo smirked. (Nice to see them scared shitless for once.)</p><p>The other students looked amused as well.</p><p>
  <b>"We'll show you something worse than death!" Koyama said shrilly.</b>
</p><p>"I highly doubt that," Karma commented.</p><p>Seo grumbled darkly under his breath.</p><p>
  <b>"There's no running, no!" Ren warned them, as they ran away.</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed at the irony.</p><p>Ren sunk low in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>"You'll regret this!" Seo yelled as the four of them disappeared out of the library.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh!" The rest of the student were gaping at what had just happened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The E Class students were staring at the exit as it started to all sink in.</b>
</p><p>"So...not the best first meeting," Mimura said amusingly.</p><p>"We only met for five minutes and we officially hate each other," Rio commented.</p><p>"Seriously, all that drama over seats?" Kimura scratched his head.</p><p>"It did escalate quickly," Sugaya commented.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "You know if you had asked politely we might have actually just moved."</p><p>Araki scowled, hunching his shoulders up. "Really...?"</p><p>"Yeah, probably," Kayano said, shrugging. "You were the ones who were insulting us, and you're the ones who made the bet to begin with."</p><p>"You were still in our seats..." Koyama grumbled.</p><p>"You don't own the seats, kid," Bitch-sensei pointed out, making the four of them blanch.</p><p>Etsuki sighed, surveying Class E and then Class A. "If the seats are that important to you, then you really should reserve them permanently or leave a sign out. I expect you wouldn't behave the way you did if a teacher or upperclassman was sat in the same spots."</p><p>Araki and the others looked sheepish. "Of course not, Etsuki-sensei!"</p><p>Ren sighed. "I guess we could just reserve them properly for the rest of the year..."</p><p>"That's what you're supposed to do," Kataoka muttered, sighing. (I don't care how corrupt the student council is, this is just petty stuff that can be solved with common sense.)</p><p>
  <b>(Before long, word of the incident had spread throughout the school.) Nagisa narrated. A poster fell from one of the bookshelves.</b>
</p><p>"But of course," Hashimoto said, smiling in amusement. "Nothing stays secret here for long."</p><p>"I'm actually impressed by how efficient our gossip chain is," Naoka commented, smirking.</p><p>
  <b>In the next scene, Asano was smirking.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Machida said.</p><p>The other students looked uneasy.</p><p>"Do you think he's mad or happy?" Seo whispered nervously.</p><p>Araki shrugged helplessly. "It's hard to tell sometimes."</p><p>
  <b>"S-sorry, Asano!" Seo stammered he and the other four looked nervous when they stood in front of his desk. "I just wanted to bluff with some dumb wager, but those smartasses had to go and take us up on it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano turned to him. "It's not all bad," he replied evenly.</b>
</p><p>Seo and the others let out a quiet sigh of relief.</p><p>"So you aren't mad?" Araki asked, forcing a smile to hide his nerves.</p><p>Asano felt amused. "No, not really," he replied. "Though in future I would like some warning beforehand, you can't just go around making bets like that willy-nilly."</p><p>"Oh, yeah of course!" Ren nodded in agreement.</p><p>The others nodded in agreement as well.</p><p>
  <b>"Maybe this way we can turn up the heat on A Class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The tension left some of their postures, but now they were more surprised than worried.</b>
</p><p>"What were you worried he'd do?" Nagisa asked out of curiosity.</p><p>The assembly hall went silent.</p><p>Asano leaned back in his chair. "Are you implying I'd mentally or physically harm my classmates?"</p><p>"You attacked and had a kicking war with Karma," Rio replied dryly.</p><p>Anger flashed in Asano's eyes when a few people couldn't hold back their laughter. "I was provoked," he said smoothly, resting his hand on his heart. "Regardless, I wouldn't do the same to my own classmates. They all know that." He turned to his classmates. "Isn't that right?"</p><p>Class A looked like they were being held at gunpoint.</p><p>"Oh, absolutely!" Araki forced a laugh.</p><p>"We all know you've got a heart of gold, boss!" Seo said brightly. "Right, guys?"</p><p>The other Class A students perked up.</p><p>"Oh, yes, definitely," Tsuchiya gushed.</p><p>Kondo started to sweat. "That's why you're the leader."</p><p>"Absolutely!" Miura gave a strained laugh.</p><p>Asano smiled pleasantly and turned back to Class E. "See?"</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa looked worried.</p><p>"Now I really wanna know how he trains them," Rio muttered, tapping her chin.</p><p>"I doubt it's legal," Kayano commented.</p><p>
  <b>Asano smiled wryly. "But let's clarify the rules so we won't have any trouble later," he told them. "The winner can hand down only one command—the details of which will be announced after finals."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" His friends looked confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Only one?" Koyama asked apprehensively. "That doesn't seem like enough..."</b>
</p><p>"That does seem suspiciously nice of you," Kataoka said warily.</p><p>"Yeah, what's the catch?" Toka questioned.</p><p>Asano's smile turned slanted.</p><p>
  <b>"So what's ours going to be?" Ren asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano opened up his laptop while the others in A Class watched, and then typed at an unnaturally, extremely fast, speed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" A number of people gasped.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell!?" Terasaka exclaimed.</p><p>"How do you do that?!" Yoshida asked.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "It's just typing."</p><p>"T-that is not normal typing!" Okajima spluttered. "That's like super, non-human, kinda typing!"</p><p>Asano shrugged again, not providing an answer.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened. (Okay, so there's something very non-human about him and the Principal.)</p><p>
  <b>He pressed enter and turned the laptop around. "To consent to this agreement." He smiled placidly. "That is all." The others looked at the document in awe. "The E Class will pledge their subordination to the A-Class as per these fifty clauses." The document seemed never-ending. "In return, the A-Class will lead the E Class as model students. It's a status-of-forces agreement. Win-win."</b>
</p><p>"Is this kid for real?!" Bitch-sensei gaped.</p><p>"He wrote all that in a couple of seconds?" Shindo whispered in awe.</p><p>Tomo whistled. "They don't call him the ace for no reason."</p><p>"So, what you'd make us your slaves or something?" Sugino frowned.</p><p>"Pretty much," Seo replied in amusement.</p><p>"Would, would that even work?" Hara asked.</p><p>Asano smiled slightly. "Well, you could always refuse to sign it which would mean you admit defeat and lose all credibility..." He shrugged. "But something tells me you wouldn't do that, you are all quite honour bound."</p><p>"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't agree to that!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, same," Muramatsu agreed.</p><p>"True, some of you wouldn't play along," Asano said, looking unperturbed. "But I have a feeling your class representatives and other morally righteous classmates would."</p><p>Isogai shifted uncomfortably. (Damn it, Asano.)</p><p>Kataoka glared at the strawberry blond.</p><p>"But whatever the outcome of finals, you don't need to worry about this."Asano smiled politely. "This is a different timeline after all."</p><p>The rest of the E Class still looked uneasy.</p><p>Nagisa scrutinised him. (That doesn't mean you won't find another way to attack us.)</p><p>
  <b>Koyama laughed. "One command encompassing fifty line items of codified servitude?" he said. "And that's what you call win-win?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Did you come up with all that just now?" Ren asked, looking torn between awe and wariness. "You're one scary guy."</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes glinted with humour.</p><p>
  <b>"Scary?" Asano pretended to be aghast, smiling sweetly. "Perish the thought." Then his expression instantly darkened. "This is just a little game among us, autonomous students," he said coldly. "I've got a good grasp of civil law. I </b>
  <b>
    <em>could </em>
  </b>
  <b>whip up a contract that could break a man."</b>
</p><p>Yoshida was sweating. "Dude, there is something wrong with you!"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "I haven't a clue what you mean."</p><p>Kensaku cringed. "The kid's nearly as bad as his father."</p><p>"I really do worry about him sometimes," Etsuki whispered.</p><p>"Still think he's nice?" Fuwa said flatly.</p><p>Oota gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. "...Okay, no, his whole family is scary."</p><p>
  <b>His friends flinched back a little.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano stood up. "What I'm trying to convey here, gentlemen is that if we play this game we play for keeps," he addressed the others in A Class. "We must meet any and all opponents head-on and in all seriousness!" His gaze glinted and held up his fist. "This is the duty of the all-illuminating A-Class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"YEAH!"</b>
</p><p>"Well, he certainly knows how to get a crowd going," Bitch-sensei said.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed in agreement. "He has good leadership skills, but he needs to learn he can't rule through fear..."</p><p>
  <b>Many of them cheered and jumped to their feet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena and Seo were watching with some caution.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He's sugar-coating the truth to rally the troops.) Seo thought as he watched. (We all know that but we jump at the chance to tag along after him.) The scene showed cult-like imagery of an altar with followers. (Believing in the victory that lies beyond his hypocrisy.)</b>
</p><p>Many students looked surprised by the admittance.</p><p>Asano smiled thinly. "As bluntly thought as ever, Seo."</p><p>Seo forced a smile. "Sorry if—"</p><p>"Oh, no there's no need to apologise," Asano waved his hand dismissively. "I have always valued yours and Ren's honesty."</p><p>Ren smirked while Seo's smile became less forced.</p><p>
  <b>Asano smirked while dark centipedes crawled in the background. (In our class, the 'Ace' class, he is the greatest ace of all: Asano Gakushuu. There's not a student here that can surpass him.)</b>
</p><p>Asano smiled smugly.</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut to Karma snoring with a book on his head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come on, Karma!" Koro-sensei yelled, his image was bright red with frustration. "Shape up and study right!"</b>
</p><p>"Huh...That's a weird edit," Mimura said, frowning.</p><p>"What, with how it cuts from Asano to Karma?" Sugaya said.</p><p>Mimura nodded. "Well, yeah, but it's also what Seo said." He shrugged. "In filmmaking, a line like that followed with a close up of another character indicates foreshadowing."</p><p>Fuwa eyes widened. "Hey, that's true!"</p><p>"So...is it foreshadowing Karma beating Asano?" Okuda questioned.</p><p>Class A burst out laughing.</p><p>"Oh, that's a good one!" Aoi clutched his sides.</p><p>"Like, I'm trying not to underestimate you but...come on, really?" Araki said.</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes. (You won't be saying that when I wipe the floor with your precious leader without even trying.)</p><p>"Do you think Karma could beat him?" Kataoka whispered.</p><p>Hinano shrugged. "They're both really smart but Asano's in a whole other league."</p><p>Toka nodded. "And as smart as Karma is, he barely studies..."</p><p>
  <b>"You know you have a fighting chance of getting the overall best score!" Koro-sensei lectured while Karma pretended to snore.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma lifted the book up slightly from his face. "Of course I do. Your teaching methods are top-notch." Koro-sensei was busy helping the other students as well. "But you know, Koro-sensei, with the way you've been going on about top this, top that, you've been sounding like a regular teacher; crappy and boring."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's expression darkened when he stopped in front of his desk.</b>
</p><p>"That's kind of rude, Karma," Mimura said. "He's just trying to help."</p><p>"I'm sure I don't mean anything bad by it," Karma replied. "I'm just being honest. He is acting like a normal teacher."</p><p>The other teachers frowned.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed in frustration. "Karma, I'm a teacher first and foremost," he said firmly. "I'm only pushing you because I know how much potential you have."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."</p><p>"I know you will be," Koro-sensei replied. "But I'm trying to encourage you all to do your best just like you would in assassination!"</p><p>"He has a good point, Karma," Isogai said, shrugging. "It's important that we all try our best."</p><p>Karma stretched. "And I will, but I probably already know all the stuff on the test already."</p><p>A few of his classmates looked irritated.</p><p>"Yes, but you can't know that for sure," Okuda reasoned.</p><p>Karma's brow furrowed briefly, but then he shrugged. "I'm not too worried."</p><p>The others students were starting to get more and more frustrated.</p><p>
  <b>Karma put down his book. "Anyway, what's the plan?" he asked. "You know those A Class goons have something up their sleeves."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima turned around. "Don't worry so much, Karma," he replied. "What more does E Class even have to lose?"</b>
</p><p>"Besides even more humiliation and complete servitude?" Mimura said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Okajima sighed. "I know, I know..."</p><p>"Well, it could always be worse," Kayano replied brightly.</p><p>"Define worse?" Hazama remarked.</p><p>Kayano hummed. "Well... they haven't thrown rotten fruit at us yet."</p><p>A few students smirked.</p><p>"You know we hadn't even thought of that!" Domen chimed.</p><p>"My uncle owns a grocery store, they're always throwing out rotten veg and fruit," Fujii half-joked.</p><p>Class E groaned when some of the other students laughed.</p><p>"Don't give them ideas, Kayano!" Kimura hissed.</p><p>Kayano looked sheepish. "Heh...sorry."</p><p>
  <b>Hinano stood up, smiling. "If we win, we can make them do anything!" She grinned excitedly. "I'd like them to let us use the cafeteria!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, isn't that a little too small of thinking?" Tomo said.</p><p>Hashimoto hummed. "If it was me, I'd make them tutor me all year."</p><p>"I'd ask to be able to sit at their table," Uchida said, fantasising.</p><p>Adachi sighed wistfully. "I'd ask for photos of them shirtless..."</p><p>"Yeah—Wait, what?" Uchida looked back at him along with the others in Class B.</p><p>Adachi's expression went blank. "What?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The two stared at each other in silence.</p><p>Shindo cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'd ask for school privileges."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, absolutely," Goto agreed.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I have an idea regarding that." He moved to the front of the class. "What if we make them hand </b>
  <b>
    <em>this</em>
  </b>
  <b> over?" He held up a pamphlet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The school pamphlet?" Rio said.</b>
</p><p>Class A stared at the screen curiously.</p><p>"Wait, what is he on about?" Fujii frowned.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes. (Damn, it...)</p><p>Araki's brow furrowed. "Wait a second..."</p><p>"You bastard!" Seo snapped, narrowing his eyes at Koro-sensei.</p><p>"Wait, what?" Hiroto and the others looked over in alarm.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei flipped it to show the back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You've already been at the bottom of the heap," Koro-sensei told them as they gaped. "that's why I'd like you to experience a lively battle for the top. An assassin must aim for the top—and bring it down."</b>
</p><p>"Wait! He's talking about the vacation spot!" Haruhi gasped. "Is he for real?"</p><p>Hatanaka let out a low whistle. "Now that would be a hell of a revenge."</p><p>"What vacation spot?" Kayano asked, looking around.</p><p>Kanada grimaced. "At the end of the year, the class with the highest scores gets to go on a tropical island vacation during the summer."</p><p>"Class A are the ones who always go," Juba said firmly.</p><p>Karma smiled slyly. "So it'd be quite the humiliation if we took that from you, huh?"</p><p>Asano and the others in Class A glared at him.</p><p>"That is so not happening," Ren said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>The rest of the school looked intrigued.</p><p>"Can you imagine if they do win?" Otani whispered.</p><p>Asami fought to hide a smile. "Now that would be an interesting turn of events..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened. "Uh..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Late in the evening at the main campus building, a majority of the teachers were gathered in a room with the glow of the computers the only source of light.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Asano-kuns whipped up a belligerent frenzy against E Class," The Principal said as he walked past the teachers. "We should take advantage of this situation and improve our school ranking."</b>
</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. (Funny, that almost sounded like praise coming from you.)</p><p>
  <b>One of the teachers who were typing, Shimada—who slightly resembled a frog—spoke up. "Don't worry!" He continued typing.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, I hate that guy," Kensaku commented. "He's so annoying."</p><p>"He's not that bad," Etsuki said, frowning.</p><p>Kensaku scrunched his nose up. "He always spits everywhere."</p><p>
  <b>"Even the A-Class will have the devil's own time finding the answer to these concentrated nuggets of knowledge!" he said while the Principal smirked. "These are no longer mere Exam questions!"</b>
</p><p>Many students groaned.</p><p>Kensaku laughed. "Hey, you kids know the drill."</p><p>"Doesn't mean we have to like it," Sugaya muttered.</p><p>
  <b>A monstrous creature was shown in the shadows.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"These problems have evolved into problemonsters!"</b>
</p><p>"Okay, now that was just an awful pun!" Fuwa pointed at the screen. "Someone fire that man."</p><p>Oota and the others laughed. "It wasn't that bad."</p><p>"Problemonsters?" Okano repeated, wrinkling her nose. "It sounds like something you'd say to pre-schoolers."</p><p>"Or an educational children show," Hiroto commented.</p><p>
  <b>The monster growled fiercely.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Very good," the Chairman replied evenly. "I look forward to seeing how it all turns out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, Asano was scrolling through the document. (Hidden among these radical provisions is one nondescript item.) Asano stared at the screen intently. (One that forbids the E Class from keeping secrets. This is what I'm really after.)</b>
</p><p>"Wait, hold up," Yoshida said. "How would that even work?!"</p><p>"Our agreement with the government would kind of make that null and void," Okano said, shrugging. "Just saying."</p><p>Asano sighed irritably. "Something I'm now well aware of," he replied begrudgingly. "I would probably be able to apply the other clauses but the main purpose of the document wouldn't be possible considering the government's interference."</p><p>
  <b>He rested his chin in his hand. (Whatever big secret belonging to the E Class it is that you're trying to conceal, I can use this to shake them up, and then...) He smirked. (Then I'll have found your weakness, and you'll be in my thrall. After all, Father...the apple never falls far from the tree.)</b>
</p><p>"Okay! <em>You</em> have issues!" Rio exclaimed, looking alarmed. "Like seriously, dude, what the hell?"</p><p>Asano's jaw clenched tightly. "Do I need to repeat myself slowly for you?" he said evenly. "I already told you this is what our relationship is like."</p><p>"Yeah, but this isn't..." Sugaya trailed off. "It's like you're trying to both control each other."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "And?"</p><p>Ren and the others looked uneasy.</p><p>"It's fucked up, that's what it is," Terasaka stated bluntly, scowling.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes. "Tsk." He shook his head. "Did I ask for your opinion on the matter?"</p><p>The hall was silent.</p><p>"Exactly." Asano crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly fine with how our relationship is, and I don't need to be lectured by people who have no idea of what they're talking about."</p><p>Isogai sighed. "We're not lecturing you, we just..." He thought his words over carefully. "We're just trying to understand the situation."</p><p>Asano scoffed. "And why on Earth would you want to do that?" he replied dismissively. "I already said this doesn't concern you."</p><p>Most of Class E was starting to get frustrated.</p><p>"Listen, just leave it alone, okay?" Ren said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Seo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's none of your business."</p><p>Isogai looked like he wanted to disagree, but he kept his mouth closed when Kataoka shook her head.</p><p>
  <b>On the day of Exams, Rio was smiling slightly as she walked down the hall with Nagisa behind her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, Nagisa?" she said cheerfully. "You ready for this?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "If what I studied is on there, sure."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio's gaze sharpened. "Stand up straight and be a man!" She pointed her pencil case at him. "You have a good shot at getting the top score in English!"</b>
</p><p>"Is English your best subject?" Hokoma asked out of curiosity.</p><p>Nagisa smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I've always found it really interesting."</p><p>
  <b>"This'll be rich!" Takada yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio and Nagisa looked up in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takada and Tanaka were leaning against each other in-between the doorway. "So you made a foolish bet with A-Class, eh?" Tanaka taunted.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, my God, just <em>shut up!"</em> Rio facepalmed.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>A number of students nodded.</p><p>"Like, could you guys just not stir up drama for once?" Asami scowled at them.</p><p>Tanaka and Takada grimaced, feeling personally attacked.</p><p>"We're not doing anything wrong..." Takada said weakly.</p><p>
  <b>"Wonder what they'll make you do?" Takada sneered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked a little worried and cast his gaze to the ground.</b>
</p><p>"Hey! Don't you dare let those jerks get you, Nagisa!" Rio said firmly, making Nagisa tense.</p><p>"Uh, right," Nagisa replied quickly.</p><p>Karma nudged him. "Yeah, come on, you gotta keep the team spirit going."</p><p>Sugino grinned. "They're just being assholes like usual."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. "Yeah, I know..."</p><p>
  <b>Rio walked coolly past and stuck her pens in Tanaka's nose and then removed them, triggering a massive nosebleed which sprayed in the air.</b>
</p><p>Karma burst out laughing. "YES!"</p><p>"My nose!" Tanaka clutched his nose while Takada looked scared.</p><p>A number of students laughed.</p><p>"Nakamura!" Kensaku snapped.</p><p>Rio whistled innocently.</p><p>
  <b>"AAHH!" Tanaka cried out and Takada started to panic.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio hummed pleasantly to herself while Nagisa gaped.</b>
</p><p>"Man, that girl is deadly," Hashimoto whispered.</p><p>"So hot," Tomo whispered.</p><p>
  <b>"TANAKA!" Takada cried.</b>
</p><p>There were some more chuckles as Takada and Tanaka went bright red.</p><p>
  <b>"Well, looks like we're the first ones here," Rio said brightly as she slid the door open to the classroom. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Both Nagisa and she paused when they saw the unfamiliar purple haired girl sitting down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The girl was near the back of the classroom and was very homely looking.</b>
</p><p>A number of people made faces.</p><p>"Ugh, who let the ogre in?" Domen commented, sniggering along with his friends.</p><p>Ritsu's eyes narrowed, standing up. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"</p><p>Domen froze. "Um..."</p><p>Ritsu's usually calm expression morphed into anger. "I'll have you know that girl is very nice and was a good friend of mine!" She huffed, surveying them all threateningly, making a few people wince. "And she was very kind and smart, and I won't hear one bad word said about her!"</p><p>Domen gulped. "O-okay, I-I'm sorry!"</p><p>Ritsu's expression calmed down, as she nodded. "Good." She sat back down.</p><p>(Whoa...) Nagisa looked impressed. (Personal note don't get Ritsu upset...)</p><p>
  <b>"Who's that!?" they both yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ritsu's proxy." Karasuma came over and leaned against the doorway. "We couldn't get the Principal to allow an AI to take part, so we settled on a stand-in Ritsu has personally instructed."</b>
</p><p>"Well, that makes sense considering how smart she would be," Araki said, shrugging.</p><p>"And that really would be an unfair advantage," Kataoka commented.</p><p>Okajima sighed. "Yeah, but boy would it be a good one..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Rio hummed. Karasuma grimaced faintly. "Do you have any idea what it feels like..." Karasuma said irritably as the scene flashed back to the Principal's office where he was smiling patronising at an angry Karasuma. "...To have the Principal give you a pity-filled 'you've sure got it rough' look during these negotiations?"</b>
</p><p>"YES!"<br/>The teachers all said in unison.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. "I can barely stand a few months with the guy, I can't imagine doing it for years."</p><p>Etsuki smiled tiredly. "You just learn to cope."</p><p>"And hide your fear..." Coach Terai whispered.</p><p>
  <b>Both Nagisa and Rio bowed apologetically. "We're not worthy!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma brushed off his earlier frustration and turned to them. "Ritsu has a message for you, and so do I." He smiled reassuringly. "Good luck."</b>
</p><p>Some students gasped.</p><p>"AH! He smiled again!" Rio pointed at the screen.</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "It's not that big of a deal."</p><p>"You wanna bet?" Bitch-sensei scoffed. "I'm surprised those facial muscles still work."</p><p>He shot her an annoyed look. "Half the time I don't smile is because I'm keeping you two in line."</p><p>Koro-sensei and Bitch-sensei looked affronted.</p><p>"Now that's just mean," Koro-sensei huffed, fanning himself. "I'm just trying to live my life the best I can while under such secretive circumstances."</p><p>"And how come you're acting like I'm the one always causing trouble?" Bitch-sensei snapped. "Most of the time it's this big lump!" She jerked her thumb at Koro-sensei.</p><p>Karasuma's eye twitched.</p><p>"Well, you're the one with the temper," Koro-sensei argued reasonably.</p><p>"Hey! Don't you go pointing fingers, you perve!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Now why do you have to result to name calling? I consider us respectable colleagues."</p><p>"Will the both of you just be quiet?" Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"She's the one attacking me on an emotional level," Koro-sensei whined, pointing at her accusingly.</p><p>"As if, you big baby!" She scoffed.</p><p>Ritsu sighed and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled. "Yes, sir!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The bell sounded for the first exam.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano smirked while he sat at his desk. (I won't lose. I'll keep on beating them all.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Again, be careful not to underestimate you're opponent."</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "I did hear you the first time," he replied curtly. (And you're not my teacher, so stick to lecturing your own students.)</p><p>
  <b>Students handed each other the tests silently.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(These exams we each take separately,) Nagisa looked down at his paper. (And yet we still feel like we're entering the same arena as many others...) Nagisa and his classmates stared down at the test with a firm resolve. (Those we fight beside.) Then A-Class was shown with the Five virtuous at their individual desks with Asano at the front. (Those we fight against.) Tanaka had a bandaged nose but was still smiling smugly as he stood with Takada from the sidelines. (And the onlookers who cheer or jeer.)</b>
</p><p>"...Aren't you meant to be in class or something?" Hara questioned.</p><p>
  <b>Then Class E's teachers and Ritsu were shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared down at his test. (This is almost like...) He looked up when he heard cheering, and in a second he was transported to a gladiator arena. (...We are assassins.) Something started to dig its way up from the dirt. (But right now we're also gladiators.)</b>
</p><p>"I freaking love your imagination, Nagisa," Rio said, grinning. "Your narrations make these test scenes epic."</p><p>Nagisa blushed a little. "Uh, thanks..."</p><p>"Yeah, add your narration ad the visual effects and it's almost like a movie," Sugino commented.</p><p>
  <b>A demonic green monster came from the ground and roared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa narrowed his eyes, with a grand weapon in hand. (Today, the bell signals the start of a battle!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The monster roared.</b>
</p><p>There was a long pause after the screen went black.</p><p>"...Wait, it stops there?" Fumio said.</p><p>"What?! Oh come on, it ends there!?" Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>"Go to the next episode!" Kamei yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, we gotta see what happens!" Tomo said.</p><p>Okano squealed excitedly. "I wanna see who wins the bet!"</p><p>Ritsu smiled in amusement. "Alright, alright, don't worry." She selected the next episode and pressed play.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Season 1 Episode 16: School's Out/1st Term or also known as A Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 16: School's Out/1st Term or also known as A Fallout</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>The scene picked up straight after when Nagisa mentally entered the gladiator ring with his weapon in hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Another day...) Nagisa narrowed his eyes at the great beast. (Another fight bell rings!)</b>
</p><p>"You look pretty cool here, Nagisa," Rio said, smirking.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Heh, thanks."</p><p>Hinano squealed excitedly. "Oh! I can't wait; this is going to be so exciting!"</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully," Nagisa's smile wavered, glancing at A-Class.</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, Koro-sensei was standing on the old campus hill. (Tests are a good thing.)</b>
</p><p>Terasaka scoffed. "You wanna bet?"</p><p>Muramatsu sighed. "Exams stress me out way too much..."</p><p>"Well, no arguments there," Okajima said, shrugging. "I know we have to try our best but they are way too stressful."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "It is true they can be very stressful, but they do prepare us for the real world," he reasoned. "It is important to learn early how to manage stress properly."</p><p>Etsuki nodded. "That is very true."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Kensaku scowled, sinking down in his seat. "This guy acts like a self-published self-help guru half the time."</p><p>Etsuki smirked slightly. "And you're expert on that I see?"</p><p>Kensaku rolled his eyes, suppressing a yawn. "I'm just saying he doesn't have to be so preachy all the time."</p><p>
  <b>The knowledge gained from a night of cramming will be all but forgotten once you hit adulthood.) he mused. (And that's fine. The experience you gain through competition, having sharpened your skills and broadened your mind all under the same set of rules? That's the </b>
  <b>
    <em>real </em>
  </b>
  <b>treasure.)</b>
</p><p>"Okay, I guess that is true..." Okajima sighed. "But it's still a pain in the ass."</p><p>Toka shrugged. "It is interesting learning all these facts and figures though, even if most of it is forgotten later on."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa leapt out of the demonic questions incoming blow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(So fast!) Nagisa looked worried. (Much faster than midterms...) The others in E class were being blown away from the demonic questions hit.</b>
</p><p>A number of students tensed.</p><p>"Oh man, this looks rough..." Muramatsu gulped.</p><p>"Don't worry, we can do it," Hinano encouraged.</p><p>"It hasn't beaten us yet though," Hiroto commented.</p><p>
  <b>(At a combined junior-senior high pep school.) Nagisa ran towards the question. (It's not unusual for junior high students...) He dodged the monsters energy blast. (To start learning at a high school level in year 3.)</b>
</p><p>"Pfft, understatement," Bitch-sensei commented. "With this level of testing, you guys might as well skip high school."</p><p>"It's not that advanced," Mr Hisaya argued. "There's still a lot more that would be physically impossible to teach within three years."</p><p>Etsuki hummed. "Although the odd advanced questions do get thrown in to give the students a head start."</p><p>
  <b>Back in the real world Nagisa and the others were writing down their answers fast. (The fastest paced subjects at our school are English, Math, and Science. But the same conditions apply to us all.) The rest of Class A was shown focussing on their tests.</b>
</p><p>Oota grimaced, scratching his arm. "None of this has even happened yet and I'm already getting pre-test hives..."</p><p>"Don't start, or you're gonna set me off," Yanagi replied, scowling.</p><p>Fumio frowned. "My only concern is the whole hive mind thing they're doing again, like...are we not going to question that?"</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "Listen, we have a strong bond, so just think of the fantasy arena scene as one big metaphor or something."</p><p>Fumio's frown deepened. "That still doesn't—"</p><p>Ritsu pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The question descriptions were glowing on the monster's skin as it growled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So this is the last problem!?" Seo said arrogantly as he faced down the question while other students were crushed.</b>
</p><p>A majority of the students winced.</p><p>"Oh God, I can't look..." Otani buried her face in her hands.</p><p>"I'm sure it'll be okay," Hokoma tried to reassure. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."</p><p>Asami grimaced. "I don't know...I don't really want to see myself fail, even if it hasn't happened yet."</p><p>
  <b>(Those scrubs! I spent a year in Lost Angeles when my folks worked there. There's no way any Junior high-level stuff will trip me up now!) He hit the monster in the stomach.</b>
</p><p>Most of Class A rolled their eyes.</p><p>(Even in a metaphorical testing ring he won't stop bragging about it.) Juda narrowed his eyes at Seo irritably.</p><p>Kanada frowned in annoyance. ( What was that, Seo? Did you live in Los Angeles? How about you go ahead and repeat it for the 100th time!)</p><p>
  <b>The monster's stomach glowered and revealed a quote, </b>
  <b>
    <em>'If you want to know the truth, I felt like slapping the cook's face a hundred times.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The monster wasn't destroyed though, and just let out a faint growl.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Seo looked alarmed. "But that's the right translation."</p><p>Koro-sensei rubbed his tentacles together gleefully. "Not quite..."</p><p>Seo frowned. "What do you—?"</p><p>"You didn't quote it properly," Asano said stiffly, narrowing his gaze. "The style isn't right."</p><p>Seo tensed, feeling a lump form in his throat when he felt the others in A Class look smug.</p><p>
  <b>Seo reeled back in shock. (It's not going down? What the—? You could use this as the answer key!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly Rio leapt past him and stabbed the creature in the forehead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh!?" Seo gaped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio grinned. "Why so serious?" she teased. "Lighten up a little, Mr Top Scholar!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The correct answer glowed blue, revealing the quote, </b>
  <b>
    <em>'Honestly, I wanted to give that cook a hundred slaps in the face.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The monster exploded as Rio landed gracefully to her feet and flipped her hair over her shoulder.</b>
</p><p>"YES! Go RIO!" Kayano cheered.</p><p>"Awesome!" Hiroto yelled.</p><p>Karma laughed. "Nice one."</p><p>Rio grinned, winking. "I do aim to surprise."</p><p>The students in A Class started to look concerned.</p><p>"What!?" Seo snapped. "No, no, no there's no way—"</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," she chimed.</p><p>
  <b>Seo choked. (A perfect score? From the E class?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio looked over her shoulder and beamed. "I guess you never read Salinger's </b>
  <b>
    <em>The Catcher in the Rye.</em>
  </b>
  <b>"</b>
</p><p>"A very good read if I might add," Koro-sensei chimed in.</p><p>
  <b>Back at the old campus, Koro-sensei was reviewing the questions. "Leave it to a fine school to come up with some fine questions."</b>
</p><p>"You actually <em>like</em> our school?" Tomo said, frowning.</p><p>"But of course!" Koro-sensei exclaimed. "Just because I don't agree with the Principal's system doesn't mean I dislike this school," he told them brightly. "And while I do dislike how most students discriminate against their classmates, I do recognise that all of you are hard working."</p><p>A lot of the students looked surprised.</p><p>Machida smiled faintly. (Damn. I actually kind of like this teacher...)</p><p>A few of the other students starting to look at Koro-sensei with a growing fondness.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth hard when he saw the looks on some of the students' faces. (This getting out of hand. Are they seriously falling for his weak spiel?) he looked over at his friends and narrowed his eyes when he saw both Araki's and Ren's brows were furrowed in thought. (Don't tell me they're actually falling for it too?!)</p><p>
  <b>He and Bitch-sensei were both examining the tests. "The questions cite famous literature. They'll want the scoring standard to include how much a student reads and how adaptable she can be. They'll probably lose points if they don't answer in the same rough and concise colloquial style as the source text."</b>
</p><p>Seo balled his hands into fists. (Damn, that bitch!)</p><p>
  <b>From Nagisa's point of view, he ran up to the question and delivered the same correct answer as Rio.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I did it!" Nagisa's skidded across the ground as the monster was defeated a second time.</b>
</p><p>"YES! Go, Nagisa!" Hinano cheered.</p><p>"Whoa! Nice one, Nagisa!" Rio high-fived him.</p><p>Nagisa flushed, rubbing his neck. "You probably help me study for the test."</p><p>Seo stiffened even more and started to twitch badly.</p><p>"...Is he having a seizure?" Miura whispered to Juba.</p><p>
  <b>Seo ran towards the monster in a more flustered state. (Damn! Our English teacher only mentioned that novel...) A flashback showed Shimada-sensei in front of a board with three English boom titles shown. (In passing in the middle of class!)</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes twitched from suppressed anger. "Even if he only mentioned it in passing you still should have read it."</p><p>Seo cringed, hiding behind Koyama.</p><p>
  <b>Rio's grin was slightly crooked. "I guess you didn't have many friends overseas, eh, Seo?"</b>
</p><p>Seo felt a rise of hatred towards Rio. (You don't know a damn thing!)</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised..." Kondo murmured.</p><p>"What the hell did you just say!?" Seo snapped, overhearing the murmur.</p><p>"Uh..." Kondo edged back a little. "Nothing..."</p><p>Seo's nostrils flared. "Well, why don't you—"</p><p>"Seo, cool it," Ren reprimanded, rolling his eyes. "None of this has even happened and you're already losing your shit."</p><p>"Language!" Koro-sensei reprimanded at the back.</p><p>Seo gritted his teeth, feeling his embarrassment grown when he heard some students chuckle. "Whatever," he hissed, swiping Tsuchiya's hand away when she tried to comfort him. "Like I even care about<em> one</em> question."</p><p>"Right, sure," Okano remarked dryly, raising an eyebrow. "So we'll just go ahead and ignore the premature meltdown you were just about to have?"</p><p>"Just play the stupid episode," Seo snapped.</p><p>
  <b>"Like an octopus who practically pushed books onto you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled in amusement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shown looking slightly embarrassed as he recommended a couple of books for them to read.</b>
</p><p>"You can be pretty pushy, sir," Kayano commented.</p><p>"You do have good taste in books, though," Kanzaki remarked.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, why thank you." He started to pat down his robe pockets. "I may have a couple of light reads on me somewhere if you wanted to take a look."</p><p>
  <b>"I've always admired this kind of subtle rebellion," Koro-sensei gushed. "You simply must read it in both languages. It ought to strike a real chord with you at your age!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seo gritted his teeth and glared. (Damn it!)</b>
</p><p>"I always did like reading," Koro-sensei sighed wistfully. "There's just something mesmerising about immersing yourself in a new world with infinite possibilities..."</p><p>"Meh, I prefer Manga overall," Fuwa said, shrugging. "I'm just more of a visual person, you know."</p><p>Takebayashi rubbed his chin. "I prefer books over Manga, as entertaining as it may be..."</p><p>Mimura shrugged, nodding. "Well I like books but movies are more of my thing."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked a little heartbroken. "But books ignite your imagination!"</p><p>Hazama hummed. "That is true. Though, I prefer the occult ones."</p><p>That earned her some looks.</p><p>"Uh..." A sweat-dropped on Koro-sensei's forehead.</p><p>Hazama smirked, shrugging. "Well, where else am I gonna be able to learn curses?"</p><p>Karma chuckled while most of the others looked disturbed.</p><p>
  <b>Koyama appeared on screen blasting his way through the answers. "HA! Science is all about memorisation!"</b>
</p><p>Etsuki frowned. (No. That's only one component of it.)</p><p>
  <b>The blast/answer wasn't enough to destroy the questions knight's armour though as it came charging at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? I can't get it's armour off!" Koyama yelled, and hastily dodged a blow.</b>
</p><p>"Oh shit," Koyama whispered, edging away when he saw Asano's gaze grow colder.</p><p>
  <b>"But I </b>
  <b>
    <em>know</em>
  </b>
  <b> I memorised this!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, you see..." Okuda wandered by on the peaceful questions shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Got it!" The questioned chimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda smiled, holding a magical staff of her own. "Real science isn't any fun if it's just memorisation."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Koyama looked confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda gently tapped the question on the head, showing the answer on its head. "Science absolutely loves when you tell it in words, mind you— that you know what it is."</b>
</p><p>Asano was grinding his teeth, glaring at Koyama. (You idiot.)</p><p>Koyama choked. (Shit!)</p><p>Okuda beamed. "You were definitely right about improving my communication skills, sir!"</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned, with a big O on his face. "I'm just happy you're able to explain to others your passion."</p><p>
  <b>The question willingly stripped it's armour off and then giggled as it skipped away completely naked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koyama looked slightly disturbed.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>The students and teachers all looked over at Ritsu.</p><p>Ritsu looked at them all curiously. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"What's up with the weird green bean character?" Hatanaka blurted out.</p><p>"And why is his butt so shiny?" Sakai commented.</p><p>Ritsu pouted. "I was just trying to make him cute!"</p><p>"Hey, no one's denying it is an amazingly adorable green bean," Hokoma said, raising her hand. "But, it's still kinda weird."</p><p>"In comparison to a giant octopus teacher?" Rinka commented dryly.</p><p>Chiba shrugged. "The butt thing is still kind of weird though."</p><p>Ritsu huffed. "Everyone's a critique."</p><p>
  <b>Okuda smiled brightly. (Even in science, you need language skills to reach your opponent! I understand that now, Koro-sensei!)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked starry-eyed. (My students are learning so quickly!)</p><p>"Ugh, he has that weird look on his face again," Terasaka said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Yoshida shrugged. "He's probably just fantasising about boobs again."</p><p>Their words stabbed Koro-sensei in the chest. "Ugh!"</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to a traumatised looking Araki who was half-buried in the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Now I've done it...) Araki gaped at the monstrous question. (How am I supposed to know how many times the Tokyo Conference on African Development has met?)</b>
</p><p>"Wow, they really are flagging!" a student called out.</p><p>Araki flinched and edged away towards where Seo and Koyama were cowering.</p><p>Asano tried to keep his temper in check and breathed in slowly. (Just keep a cool head....we don't know the final verdict yet.) He looked over at the other three in annoyance. (They better be able to turn this around, or so help me...)</p><p>
  <b>Further away Isogai had just defeated the question and sighed in relief. "That was close. Good thing I studied that..."</b>
</p><p>Araki started to sweat. (Not another one!)</p><p>Isogai beamed. (Yes!)</p><p>"Nice one!" Hiroto high-fived him.</p><p>"Good going, Isogai," Kataoka congratulated.</p><p>Many of the students started muttering in surprise.</p><p>"Are kidding me?!" Domen exclaimed. "These guys actually seem to be winning?!"</p><p>"Yeah, looks like it,"Oota replied brightly as he started to grin, fist-bumping Fuwa as he ignored a few glares directed his way.</p><p>
  <b>Arai scowled. "Isogai, you little..."</b>
</p><p>Isogai smiled in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai smiled pleasantly. "Just a fluke," he replied casually.</b>
</p><p>"Just a fluke, my ass!" Araki snapped. "Who in their right mind would know that off by hand?!"</p><p>Isogai just shrugged, smiling politely. "This is the future, so I'm not sure."</p><p>Araki's eye twitched.</p><p>
  <b>"See, my family is pretty poor..." A flashback showed Isogai studying by a window at home. "...And when I looked it up out of sympathy for Africa's poverty issues..." Koro-sensei suddenly appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No time like the present!" Koro-sensei whisked Isogai away and into the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wh-a-a-at!?" Isogai cried out as he was flown up over the country.</b>
</p><p>Isogai's eyes widened in alarm. "Um, I kinda would have liked a little more warning beforehand..."</p><p>
  <b>"Being taken to the actual location only made me that much more interested!" Isogai said brightly.</b>
</p><p>"What!? Even Isogai gets to fly with you!" Okano said.</p><p>"So lucky!" Hinano pouted.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled nervous as Karasuma was giving Koro-sensei a look.</p><p>"Um, well, it is all for educational purposes!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>"You can't just whisk students off to random locations," Karasuma said sternly.</p><p>"But it enriches their learning," Koro-sensei said stubbornly.</p><p>"Yeah, Mr Karasuma, come on, cut him some slack," Sugino said.</p><p>"Koro-sensei was just trying to help, Isogai," Kanzaki implored.</p><p>Hinano frowned. "We just want one<em> small</em> around the world trip, so we can learn better."</p><p>(Are they seriously trying to gang up on me?) Karasuma's mouth was set in a thin line. "No."</p><p>"Aw...."</p><p>Koro-sensei deflated along with his students.</p><p>Etsuki let out a sigh of relief. (Thank goodness, he's around.)</p><p>
  <b>As the next set of questions came up, some of the students were starting to struggle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Spring has gone away and summer come," Kanzaki recited as she swept her blade across. "It would seem from those white hemp robes laid to dry in the sunlight." The words she recited suddenly disappeared with a bright white light. "On Kagu's Heavenly Hill."</b>
</p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow. "I'll admit I expected something with a little more passion."</p><p>"Huh?" Kanzaki looked over warily. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Ren paused when he looked over -Sugino was glaring, Rinka and Chiba were both cleaning their guns while staring at him—He eyed her classmates uneasily, choosing his next words carefully. "This is poetry, if you want to bag those points you can't just write a satisfactory answer. Your science friend made a similar point when she called out Koyama."</p><p>"I don't need a reminder, Ren," Koyama hissed, but he was ignored.</p><p>"Oh." Kanzaki blinked, as her brow furrowed. "That is a good point actually." She nodded politely. "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem." Ren felt a spark of irritation at the politeness. (You're just making me look even more like the bad guy.) He scowled fainting and crossed his arms, ignoring Asano's angered look. (I'm not a slut or a creep....I'm amazing...) His ego felt bruised. (Why doesn't she like me?)</p><p>
  <b>The monster disappeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ren chuckled from the distance, smoothing his hair back. "Your words are as lovely as your face."</b>
</p><p>A few people groaned.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Ren!" Seo rolled his eyes.</p><p>Ren looked irritated. "This hasn't even happened."</p><p>"It still related too close to reality," Koyama commented.</p><p>Ren scowled. "Will you two shut up?"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow at Ren's attitude while Seo rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Relax, we're joking," Seo replied irritably.</p><p>"Pfft, yeah sure." Ren's scowl grew. "And in case you didn't notice, I'm the only one not having a mental breakdown in the arena," he said smugly.</p><p>A few students sniggered.</p><p>Seo, Koyama, and Araki glared at him.</p><p>
  <b>He smirked and prepared his blade. "But a mere silver of satisfactory answer does not an aced exam make."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki looked over in surprise.</b>
</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "He has a point."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "I'm going to keep it in mind." Her brow furrowed. "I just hope it hasn't cost us getting top marks..."</p><p>"Don't worry, it's not like you're facing them all alone," Kataoka reassured. "As Nagisa said, we're all fighting the same battle."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled and nodded. "That's true. Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted back to the real world where Asano and Karma were both sitting at their desks, looking self-assured.</b>
</p><p>Both Karma and Asano sat up straighter in their seats.</p><p>
  <b>The board showed it was the final exam, Math.</b>
</p><p>Asano felt his anger simmer down as a smirk crept onto his face. (Now it's time to put that runt in his place.)</p><p>
  <b>(Math, eh?) Asano smirked, passing the test back. (Akabane's in the E Class.) Karma was at the back of the room looking smug. (He came in second on the midterms, after me.)</b>
</p><p>Karma smiled sweetly. "Aw, Asano-chan, you noticed!"</p><p>Asano felt his bloodlust mount. (I swear to God, I will rip that smile off your face if you call me that one more time.)</p><p>(I'm getting <em>really </em>bad vibes from this...) Nagisa exchanged an uneasy glance with Sugino.</p><p>
  <b>Asano's smirk grew into something vicious. (Quite a showing for an E Class student. However...) Asano was shown with multiple blades at all angles. (I have no blind spots—not in Math, not in any subject.) He started writing quickly, as he and the rest of the school raced against the clock.</b>
</p><p>Karma's smile curled into a smirk.</p><p>
  <b>(Aw!) Karma remained relaxed, slouching in his seat. (Everyone's in such a tizzy.)</b>
</p><p>A number of his classmates looked annoyed.</p><p>"Uh, can you be a little <em>less</em> patronising?" Rio arched an eyebrow.</p><p>Karma's brow creased when he saw the looks he was getting from his classmates. "I'm just saying you guys should loosen up a bit."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head. (He's going to have to learn the hard way...)</p><p>"Yeah, well we all can't play it cool while we're sitting a timed test," Tsuda remarked sharply, narrowing her eyes. "Just because it's easy for you, doesn't mean it is for the rest of us."</p><p>Nagisa nodded along with a majority of the others. "She has a point, Karma."</p><p>Karma started to look irritated. "Yeah, you already gave me a lecture earlier. I get it." He grimaced. "Just relax. I'm still gonna contribute to scoring the win."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "That's not what we-"</p><p>"Just leave it," Rio interrupted, crossing her arms and looking quite serious. "Karma says he has everyone under control," she said evenly, shrugging. "So just let him do his thing."</p><p>Karma looked annoyed at her. (Oh, come on. You're not actually mad at me, are you?) He felt uncomfortable but tried to brush it off. (I know what I'm doing. It's my grades and I don't need them or Koro-sensei telling how to live my life.)</p><p>
  <b>He flipped the pen in his hand. (That's not what winning is all about.) In the test fantasy world, his pen was a gun. He was behind Asano as the two of them were about to step into the Arena. (Total victory is scoring an easy win by doing what you always do.) Karma walked into the Arena as the crowd cheered. (He'll be my sacrifice to the proper way of winning. That'll show 'em.)</b>
</p><p>"Tsk." Terasaka rolled his eyes.</p><p>Nagisa started to get more worried.</p><p>Class A were glaring at Karma with a renewed anger.</p><p>"I am so sick of this guy's bullshit."Seo hissed, balling his hands into fists. "You need to knock him down."</p><p>A vicious smirk was on Asano's face. "I never fail, Seo, you should already know that by now."</p><p>Koyama and Araki shared a grin.</p><p>Karma saw Asano's gaze narrowed at him and forced a confident smile. (Come at me then, Poster Boy.)</p><p>
  <b>The rest o the students were hurrying to finish their tests.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Two days of exams.) Nagisa narrated. (Assassination, our wager...) In-between the past and present the exams were being marked and graded. (Everything was riding on how many circles we got.) Nagisa was anxious as the screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>"Ah! I'm getting anxious just watching!" Okajima buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Nagisa's stomach churned. (Please, let us win this...)</p><p>
  <b>Sometime later, back at the old campus building...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, class..." Koro-sensei shuffled the enveloped results on his desk. "Your scores in all subjects have arrived."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap, this is it," Okajima squeaked.</p><p>Nearly all the students were tense.</p><p>
  <b>All of the class stiffened and grew uneasy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa had a tally board ready to mark up against Class A.</b>
</p><p>"Can I just say, that no matter what the outcome, I'm happy with how much the future versions of yourselves gave your all for this test," Koro-sensei told his class, feeling proud at seeing their potential growth.</p><p>Sugino let out a small sigh of relief. "You really mean that, sir?"</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, moving over to pat a few of them on the head. "No matter what the future holds, we're going to tackle it as a team and rely on each other."</p><p>That relieved some of the tension from most of E Class.</p><p>Nagisa felt a warm feeling swell up in his chest.</p><p>
  <b>"Here goes. Starting with English..." Koro-sensei opened up the results.</b>
</p><p>Rio's stomach twisted. (Please be a good mark...)</p><p>
  <b>"First in the E Class..." Koro-sensei looked at the results. "And First in the grade..."</b>
</p><p>The students gasped.</p><p>"What?" Asano's head snapped up with wide eyes. (No, no, that isn't possible... that...)</p><p>"No way that's legit, it can't..." Seo's eyes widened.</p><p>
  <b>The Class held their breath. "Rio Nakamura!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WHOA!?"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!?" The students yelled.</p><p>"AH HA!" Rio cheered. "Suck on that!" She looked over and savoured the looks on Class A's face.</p><p>Class E cheered while Koro-sensei blew a kazoo.</p><p>"Go, Nakamura!"</p><p>"This is off to a really good start," Isogai said, smiling.</p><p>Rio felt a swell of pride. "Looks like I set the bar pretty high for myself now." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm gonna have to hit the books hard when we get outta here."</p><p>Class A was struck silent.</p><p>Seo was sweating. (She...she actually beat me....)</p><p>Asano swallowed a lump in his throat and recomposed himself. (Alright, it's fine. It was probably just a blip.)</p><p>
  <b>Everyone turned to Rio in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Rio Nakamura. 100 in English. 1st in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Take that." Rio grinned smugly, fanning herself with her textbook.</b>
</p><p>Asano's eye twitched and felt a rise of hatred.</p><p>A Class were on edge as they eyed their leader.</p><p>
  <b>Back in A Class Seo was in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Tomoya Seo. 95 in English. 3rd In Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>What</em>
  </b>
  <b>?" Seo choked.</b>
</p><p>Seo's throat went dry. (Crap...)</p><p>
  <b>"Ooh!" Class E sounded in the background.</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed.</p><p>Seo ground his teeth hard. (Don't you dare rub it in, you bastards!)</p><p>
  <b>"Perfect!" Koro-sensei praised, passing her results to her when she approached the desk. "Though your motivations had a whimsical side that worried me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio chuckled. "Well, there was ten billion yen on the line," she replied brightly, winking. "Don't forget about that tentacle, now, sir."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled nervously. "You are becoming quite the ruthless assassin, Nakamura."</p><p>Rio grinned wickedly. "Well, I do have to keep upping my game, now don't I?"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei displayed a bright red circle on his face. "I won't." In a second he handed back everyone's results. "Nagisa, you put up a good fight." Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the results. "But you haven't kicked your habit of making spelling mistakes when it really counts."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Nagisa Shiota. 91 in English. 6th in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>Takada and Tanaka choked. "WHAT?"</p><p>Hatanaka looked annoyed. "Could you please go die quietly."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm trying to watch," Otani remarked.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed in annoyance.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "I do need to improve my spelling..."</p><p>"It's still a great mark, Nagisa!" Kayano reassured, frowning. "Don't go beating yourself up over it."</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know, I know. I guess I just expected bigger improvement."</p><p>"Hey, it is," Kanzaki said. "It's miles higher than the mark at mid-terms."</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Yeah, that's true..."</p><p>"And you still got a good mark," Sugino pointed out. </p><p>
  <b>"Still, top marks in a subject means that's one tentacle down," Koro-sensei said, marking one of his tentacles with a tiny flag that read 'to be destroyed.' "Let's wait until I've read all the scores to see if we have something to celebrate." He opened another envelope. "Let's see, Japanese...First in E Class..." Kanzaki was shown. "Yukiko Kanzaki!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki gasped. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>"Nice one, Kanzaki!" Yoshida cheered.</p><p>"Yeah, great work," Toka praised.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>
  <b>"First in the grade goes to Gakushuu Asano of Class A!" Koro-sensei announced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano looked smug on screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Gakushuu Asano. 100 in Japanese. 1st in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>Asano let out a small sigh of relief.</p><p>"Great job, Asano," Miura praised.</p><p>"Yeah, at least you're leading by example," Hashizume remarked derisively, earning some glares from Araki, Ren, Seo, and Koyama.</p><p>
  <b>"Kanzaki, you did an excellent job and that's enough," Koro-sensei reassured her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki smiled nervously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Yukiko Kanzaki. 96 in Japanese. 2nd in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>"Holy shit, you came second!" Muramatsu nearly choked.</p><p>"Looks like you beat Sakikabara fair and square," Kayano nudged Kanzaki playfully.</p><p>Ren's jaw clenched tight. (Damn it...)</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto sighed. "Asano can really nab those points."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's crazy tough," Mimura said. "Nakamura only beat him in English by a single point."</b>
</p><p>Asano felt more relieved. (It's only one point. Definitely a fluke.)</p><p>Rio let out a low whistle. "Wow, that was a close one..."</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked subdued slightly. "That's the top in the nation for you. No chinks—not in any subject."</b>
</p><p>Many of A Class nodded in agreement.</p><p>Asano smirked. "Well, thank you."</p><p>Isogai sighed, feeling a twinge of annoyance at the other's smugness.</p><p>
  <b>Back in A Class, Ren looked slightly irritated under his calm demeanour when he saw his results.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Ren Sakikabara. 94 in Japanese. 3rd in Tear 3.'</b>
</p><p>Ren grimaced. (Two points off second place...)</p><p>
  <b>"They're collectively known as the Big Five but it all comes down to Asano," Mimura said, sighing. "You've got to take him down or you'll never get to the top."</b>
</p><p>There was a loud murmur of agreement.</p><p>Karma sat up straighter, keeping his gaze focused on the screen. (Come on, show the Math score...)</p><p>
  <b>"Let's move on," Koro-sensei changed the topic. "In social studies, first in the E Class goes to Yuma Isogai." Isogai was on edge. "And first in the grade? Congratulations!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>"Holy shit!" Hashimoto swore.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's face was sparkling, with a proud red circle on his face. "You beat out Asano to take the top spots!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Yuma Isogai. 97 in social studies. 1st in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>"YES!" Isogai cheered, feeling his whole face light up.</p><p>E Class cheered.</p><p>"GO, ISOGAI!"</p><p>"You and Nakamura are on fire, man!" Okajima whooped. "How'd you both get so smart?"</p><p>Koro-sensei was clapping his tentacles together. "You're all do great!"</p><p>"Oh, shit..." Kondo looked warily over at Asano.</p><p>Asano stock still, staring at Isogai like one would eye a three-headed rabbit. (That...) He balled his hands into fists. (Twice...twice in a row is...)</p><p>Ren started to look concerned. (Oh, boy...)</p><p>
  <b>"Yesss!" Isogai jumped up from his seat and fist pumped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in A Class, Asano was frozen in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Gakushuu Asano. 94 in social studies. 2nd in Year.'</b>
</p><p>Asano actually choked. (94...94!)</p><p>"Asano, are you okay?" Jida exclaimed in alarm.</p><p>Araki hurried patted Asano on the back. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>Asano smacked his arm away. "I'm fine, you idiot."</p><p>"Sorry!" Araki quickly moved away.</p><p>Asano cleared his throat and felt heat rise to his cheeks when the others students looked over.</p><p>
  <b>"An excellent job, especially considering..." Koro-sensei spoke while In A Class Araki was boiling with anger. "All the fiendish questions you had to deal with!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Teppei Araki. 93 in social studies. 3rd in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>Araki withered into a husk and sobbed quietly.</p><p>
  <b>"We're two and one!" Fuwa announced excitedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Next up is science!" Sugaya was grinning. "Is it Okuda?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda clasped her hands together nervously.</b>
</p><p>Okuda anxiously looked around. "You...you all won't be mad if I...well..."</p><p>"What? No way!" Hara exclaimed. "We're not gonna be mad at you for anything."</p><p>"Yeah, no matter what the result we all tried our best, remember?" Isogai reassured.</p><p>Okuda relaxed a little and nodded. "You're right. I'm just being paranoid..."</p><p>"Aw, you don't need to be worried!" Hinano pulled her into a hug. "We've got each other's backs no matter what."</p><p>
  <b>"First in the E Class for science is Manami Okuda! And..." Koro-sensei announced. "Marvellous!" He held up her test scores. "First in the grade is also Manami Okuda!"</b>
</p><p>Asano dug his nails into his palms.</p><p>
  <b>Okuda's whole face lit up in amazement.</b>
</p><p>"YAY! GO OKUDA!" Rio cheered, as the rest of E Class burst into applause.</p><p>Okuda went bright red and sank down in her seat.</p><p>The other students gasped.</p><p>"Three of them actually beat Asano?" Naoka said in awe.</p><p>Adashi looked over at A Class worriedly. "How badly do you think they're taking it?"</p><p>
  <b>"YES!" E Class jumped out of their seats in celebration.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Manami Okuda. 100 in Science. 1st in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's three in one!" Fuwa yelled, marking it on the tally.</b>
</p><p>"WE WON!" Okajima jumped up and cheered.</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>E Class jumped up and started hugging each other.</p><p>"We did it!" Sugino yelled.</p><p>A Class were shell-shocked.</p><p>"I am so proud of all of you!" Koro-sensei praised, wrapping them all in a hug.</p><p>Class E started to protest.</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>They instantly started trying to kick, stab, and shoot him.</p><p>Koro-sensei whined and reluctantly released them. "So cold-hearted!"</p><p>
  <b>Back in A Class, Koyama was trembling as he held his results.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Natsuhiko Koyama. 95 in Science. 2nd in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>Koyama choked. (I...I did better than Asano?!)</p><p>A Class cautiously looked over at Asano who was frozen on the spot.</p><p>Ren exchanged a nervous look with Seo.</p><p>"Um, so..."</p><p>Asano barely blinked, keeping his face passive as his knuckles turned white.</p><p>"Um...Asano?" Ren spoke up nervously. "Are you—?"</p><p>"We'll discuss this later," Asano said coldly, keeping his gaze on the screen.</p><p>Ren suppressed a cringe along with the others.</p><p>
  <b>"We don't even have to hear how Math turned out—the E Class won this!" Hiroto cheered.</b>
</p><p>(What?) Karma's stomach churned.</p><p>"Aw, but I wanted to know?!" Kimura frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna see if Asano got beat a fourth time," Yoshida teased.</p><p>"Shut your mouth!" Ren snapped fiercely.</p><p>Yoshida frowned when he looked over and saw a mass of glares directed his way. "Dude...I was just—"</p><p>"Just leave it, Yoshida," Isogai interjected, eyeing Asano with slight concern.</p><p>
  <b>Class E clapped as Okuda shyly walked back to her seat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hooray!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Great work, Okuda!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That tentacle is yours!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura fist pumped. "And so is what we're asking for in this little deal!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can't wait!" Hinano beamed.</b>
</p><p>Kanada and the others in A Class grimaced. "This is humiliating..."</p><p>"I can't believe they won the bet..." Araki muttered.</p><p>"If they can do this then..." Fujii gulped. "What...what if they all start to get better grades? Then what happens to E Class?"</p><p>"It'd mean the class structure would be chaos," Juba said, with wide eyes. "You'd have multiple students crossing class borders and different rankings..."</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi smiled slightly. "So that just leaves math."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, and we still ain't heard Karma's grade?" Muramatsu looked confused.</p><p>Karma felt on edge despite his best efforts. (Why are they delaying this?)</p><p>Nagisa shifted uncomfortably when he looked over Karma. (I don't like where this is going...)</p><p>Asano swallowed a lump in his throat. (If Akabane had beaten him , then...) He smothered the thought, clenching his jaw tighter.</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class were too busy talking to each other excitedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was silent at the back of the class, looking bored.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen went to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Gakushuu Asano. 100 in Math. 1st in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole school was watching as Asano marched through the halls towards the Principal's office.</b>
</p><p>Karma tensed.</p><p>Asano let out a faint sigh of relief. (I'm still the first in the year. I still beat him.)</p><p>The rest of A class looked visibly relieved.</p><p>
  <b>"We're three and two overall five subjects. We lost to the E Class!" Koyama ranted as he addressed the others. "What could be more humiliating?"</b>
</p><p>"Having to watch the whole school's reaction of it?" Oota commented.</p><p>A majority of the student body turned around to give him a glare.</p><p>Oota laughed nervously. "Or you know, uh..." He turned to Class E. "Guys help me out here!"</p><p>A number of them looked amused.</p><p>"Hey, there are worse things," Mimura shrugged. "You guys could have had to suffer half a year of bullying and being looked at like scum," he said, redirecting their attention. "You know, just a thought."</p><p>Class A's glares simmered a fraction and a majority of the school were actually thinking over what he'd just said.</p><p>
  <b>"But it still worked out, Koyama," Seo said stiffly. "I mean we beat them on overall scores."</b>
</p><p>"Hmm, yeah, that's true..." Hiroto commented.</p><p>"Looks like we'll have to try extra hard the second time around," Rio encouraged.</p><p>Seo's gaze turned venomous. "Like hell, we're letting you beat us this time around!"</p><p>"Yeah, come Mid-terms and finals, we're going in for the ki—" Araki stopped himself and nearly choked on his own words. "Uh..."</p><p>Hara grinned along with the others. "Going for the <em>what,</em> Araki?"</p><p>Araki went paler and backed off.</p><p>
  <b>"Hmph." Koyama smirked when he adjusted his glasses. "I got my own back against the guy who stole fourth place from me. But that guy..."</b>
</p><p>Karma's eyes widened. (No...)</p><p>"Oh no..." Okuda winced, looking over at Karma.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. (Don't tell me...)</p><p>Rio sighed, already sensing a bad outcome. (Oh, Karma...)</p><p>
  <b>Back at the old campus, Karma was behind a tree, crushing his results in his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Karma Akabane. 85 in Math. 10th in Year 3. Total score: 469. 13th in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He dug his own grave!" Koyama's voice narrated. "Didn't even bother to compete, the scrub."</b>
</p><p>Karma's insides felt like they were recoiling inwards.</p><p>Asano felt a vicious twist of satisfaction, and the shame of his failure lightened a fraction.</p><p>Koyama gave a strained wheezy laugh that carried across the hall. "Oh, dear, what's this?!"</p><p>Some other students started to laugh.</p><p>Karma's hands curled into fists, his cheeks turning red.</p><p>"He couldn't even stay in the top ten?!" Seo laughed.</p><p>"Like you guys have room to brag," Fuwa snapped, narrowing her gaze. "You were pissing your pants earlier when you saw the results!"</p><p>Seo bristled. "Yeah, well...well, Mr Cocky over here shouldn't have blown his own horn if he can't deliver." He scoffed, sneering. "Look he can't even say anything because he knows it's true!"</p><p>Karma felt a vein pulse on his neck.</p><p>"Karma...?" Nagisa looked over at him warily, waiting for a response.</p><p>"Everyone calm down," Karasuma interjected.</p><p>
  <b>Karma's eyes were glazed over in suppressed rage as he gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming.</b>
</p><p>"Hey listen," Nagisa said lowly. "It's okay, a lot of us struggled in this test, and that's fine." He smiled reassuringly. "13th place is still a great ranking."</p><p>Karma ground his teeth harder, glaring at the ground.</p><p>
  <b>"The A-Class is mighty indeed," Koro-sensei drawled, making Karma tense. "They monopolize the top six ranks in overall scores for five subjects. The top overall scores..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka was shown smiling as she talked to Isogai.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Meg Kataoka: 7th in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Kotaro Takebayashi: 7th in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi pushed his glasses up as he looked at his results.</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi gaped and Kataoka beamed with pride.</p><p>"Wow, that's amazing!" Toka exclaimed.</p><p>"That's awesome, you guys!" Okuda cheered.</p><p>Rio grinned, nudging Takebayashi. "Sneaking in those top scores, ey?"</p><p>Takebayashi was smiling shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh, thanks."</p><p>Isogai looked sheepish. "You guys are the real stars out of this."</p><p>Kataoka rolled her eyes, trying to hide a blush.</p><p>Karma felt an ugly spite of jealously gather in his stomach, and instantly felt a swell of guilt when he realised.</p><p>
  <b>"...Where Kataoka's and Takebayashi's tied for 7th Place," Koro-sensei continued. "That's to be expected. Everyone in the A-Class studied like mad, too." Karasuma was checking his phone when he overheard. "The tests difficulty levels had been ramped up. No lazy students could be expected to keep up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma's eye twitched.</b>
</p><p>Class E started to look confused.</p><p>"Hey, no need to rub it in, sir," Rio chided, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, future-you is kind of being a little too mean..." Kanzaki's brow furrowed.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked over at Karma. "I'm sure I have my reasons."</p><p>
  <b>Karma kept his back to him. "What are you trying to say?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei smiled wickedly as he edged out from behind the tree trunk. "You thought, 'I'm so cool—I'll ace these exams, no sweat?' How mortifying!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma went bright pink with humiliation.</b>
</p><p>A lot of the students burst out laughing.</p><p>Karma's eye twitched as he felt his self-control start to slip.</p><p>"Will you guys shut up already?" Rio snapped irritably. "It's not funny."</p><p>"Oh, I'd beg to differ," Asano said smoothly, regaining his confidence as he watched Karma's humiliation. "I think it's quite funny when you think about it." Karma's eyes started to glow red when they locked onto Asano's. "In fact, I believe the term, just desserts fits quite nicely, don't you think?"</p><p>"Come a little closer and say that," Karma replied coldly, sending Nagisa's warning bells haywire.</p><p>"Alright, stop!" Isogai raised his voice. "let's just calm down and not let things escalate like last time."</p><p>"Yes, no fighting," Etsuki said firmly.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, blowing his kazoo like a whistle. "Or I'll be forced to issue a yellow card!"</p><p>"This isn't soccer!" Seo exclaimed.</p><p>Asano and Karma continued to glare at each other for a moment longer until they both directed their glares at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, in the Principal's office.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano was standing in front of his father.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Total score: 491. 1st in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>Asano felt his shame return in full force. (Nine marks off a perfect score...)</p><p>
  <b>"Congratulations on retaining your individual total top score," he said pleasantly. "Or so I'd like to say if it weren't for a wager you made with the E Class. A wager that you lost."</b>
</p><p>Asano dug his nails into his bruised palm.</p><p>Araki, Seo, Ren, and Koyama looked down guiltily.</p><p>(That wager never should have been made...) Araki grimaced, sinking low in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>Asano kept his face blank. "The entire school knows all about your little bet. You'll have a tough time refusing the E Class request now," the Principal said lightly. "So what will you do?" he turned his chair slightly, smirking. "Do you want the school to protect you?"</b>
</p><p>Asano felt a wave of resentment. (Like I'd ever lower myself to beg <em>you</em> for help!)</p><p>
  <b>Asano looked like he wanted to strangle him. "No, thank you," he replied tightly, narrowing his gaze.</b>
</p><p>"Huh, you're really gonna honour the wager?" Hiroto said, frowning.</p><p>"Obviously," Asano struggled to keep his tone polite. "An agreement is an agreement."</p><p>"Oh," Hiroto looked pleasantly surprised.</p><p>
  <b>The Chairman smiled benignly and stood up. "I believe you said you'd put a collar on me and keep me as a pet," he drawled, walking towards him. "Or attempt to expose my nonexistent secrets."</b>
</p><p>Many of the students shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>Asano felt his shame deepen. (Stop showing this.)</p><p>
  <b>He came close to Asano's face and smiled unhinging with glowing purple eyes.</b>
</p><p>A lot of the students cringed.</p><p>"What is wrong with him?" Hinano shut her eyes tight.</p><p>"Do you want a list?" Asano couldn't help but remark, feeling his chest tighten.</p><p>
  <b>"You certainly talk big for a whelp who can't even win a bet with his peers." The chairman's neck twisted demonically.</b>
</p><p>Ren's guilt worsened. "Asano, I'm sorry we—"</p><p>Asano silenced him with a glare.</p><p>Karma felt a swell of satisfaction to seeing Asano get lectured as well. (Now that's just desserts, asshole.)</p><p>
  <b>Asano gritted his teeth, looking ready to snap.</b>
</p><p>A number of students looked over at Asano sympathetically, making the strawberry blond angrier.</p><p>"How does he even put up with him?" Tomo whispered.</p><p>"Well, I have a feeling he doesn't want to get expelled, so..." Hashimoto trailed off.</p><p>Adachi frowned. "You'd think the Principal would really do that, though?"</p><p>"Have you not been paying attention to how they treat each other?" Shindo said lowly.</p><p>Adachi cringed. "Yeah...good point..."</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, back at the old campus building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Three students have the right to destroy one of my tentacles," Koro-sensei told Karma firmly. "Nakamura, Isogai, and Okuda," he said, as Karma remained silent. "You contributed nothing, not to this assassination and not to this wager," Koro-sensei lectured. "Is that understood?"</b>
</p><p>(Stop showing this.) Karma wanted to drive his fist through a wall.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes widened. "Does he really think it's a smart idea to bait the kid?" she whispered.</p><p>Karasuma hummed, looking at the scene with interest. "He is being a little too tough on him."</p><p>
  <b>Karma balled his hands into fists, shaking.</b>
</p><p>Class E were looking at Koro-sensei incredulously.</p><p>"Sir, you really need to knock it off," Isogai said firmly.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "I know I may seem harsh, but future-e has his reasons."</p><p>"If he keeps pushing him he's gonna blow," Oota muttered.</p><p>"That might be what he wants," Fuwa commented, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, well it isn't helping things for current Karma, here," Fumio jerked his thumb at Karma.</p><p>Karma's expression nearly matched the one on screen.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's face was striped green as he poked Karma's forehead. "Those who couldn't do what they had to when the time came for action."</b>
</p><p>Karma felt his bloodlust grow as his eyes turned red.</p><p>"Karma...?"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei taunted him, poking his head all around. "Will find their presence fading our classroom," he riled him up. Karma gritted his teeth, still bright pink. "An assassin who neglects to sharpen his blade is no assassin at all! He's just a boastful brat swinging round a rusty sword."</b>
</p><p>Asano let out a snort of laughter.</p><p>(SHUT UP!)</p><p>Karma snapped, and in one swift motion grabbed Rinka's anti-sensei gun and pulled the trigger.</p><p>Then, everything seemed to move in slow motion.</p><p>Like a snake slithering in for an attack, Nagisa lurched forward and tackled Karma to the ground.</p><p>Karma's flesh recoiled like a cobra had him trapped.</p><p>Time caught up with them when they both hit the mat and the rubber bullet shot through the large hole in the ceiling and bounced off the time bubble.</p><p>There was a loud shuffle of feet.</p><p>"KARMA, WHAT THE HELL!?"</p><p>"Was he really gonna shoot someone with that thing?"</p><p>"It's not like it would've killed anyone..."</p><p>"Yeah, but it still would have hurt! What if he'd aimed for the eyes?!"</p><p>"Whoa, that was one hell of a sneak attack, Nagisa..."</p><p>Karma shut his eyes tight, feeling his anger start to resurface. He loosened his grip on the gun and let it drop on the matt.</p><p>Rinka quickly swiped it back up, a sour look on her face as she cradled the gun. "Don't do that again."</p><p>Nagisa loosened his grip and moved off of him. "Karma, are you okay?"</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth; Nagisa had taken him out without barely even trying. "I'm fine," he said coldly, turning his back to Nagisa.</p><p>Nagisa tensed, recognising the anger. "Hey, I had to do something," he tried to argue. "Even if it's pellets, you could have still hurt someone!"</p><p>"No matter how annoying they can be, we can't just go around hurting them," Rio lectured, frowning when she looked over her shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, they don't deserve that," Isogai reasoned.</p><p>"...Eh, some of them kinda do," Yoshida remarked, shrugging.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "Yoshida..."</p><p>Karma felt like he was being overloaded by their voices. "Will you guys just back off!?" he rebuked them sharply.</p><p>His classmates edged back a bit to give him some space.</p><p>"Karma?" Koro-sensei said cautiously.</p><p>Karma felt his temper resurface. "That applies to you too," he snapped, gathering himself to his feet. "I don't another speech about how much of a fuck up I am."</p><p>Koro-sensei's demeanour dimmed. "I don't think you're that, Karma—"</p><p>"Just cut the bullshit," Karma snapped, feeling his shame mix in with his anger. "You've been wanting to say 'I told you so' from the start!"</p><p>No one spoke, and Karma felt his skin prickle unpleasantly. He needed to let his aggression out on something, and if no one was gonna gear up for a fight then he'd gladly let it all out in a wall.</p><p>Isogai saw Karma's knuckles clenching into fists and let out a deep sigh. "Right, that's it, I'm calling a class meeting."</p><p>"A class what now?" Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>"Isogai's right, we need to talk this out," Kataoka agreed, nodding.</p><p>Karma was caught off, feeling like he'd just entered an intervention. "What?"</p><p>"Come on, let's go." Rio stepped forward.</p><p>"B-but girls can't go in the boys' bathroom?!" Okajima was blushing</p><p>"That hasn't stopped you from sneaking peeks in the girls one," Rinka commented dryly.</p><p>Okajima went bright red. "I haven't!"</p><p>Kataoka rolled her eyes. "Fine. Girls can stay behind."</p><p>"You sure?" Isogai asked.</p><p>Rio shrugged. "It's fine. It gives you guys some male bonding or whatever."</p><p>"And we can fill you in on stuff you've missed in the episode," Toka said.</p><p>"I'm still not going." Karma folded his arms stubbornly.</p><p>Isogai shared a look with Nagisa, while the others were all giving Karma looks as well.</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth, feeling his aggression get weighed down by guilt. Despite how much he didn't want to it admit it, he didn't want to disappoint these people—except Terasaka and his friends, they had yet to earn his respect...Hazama deserved a good portion of it, though—Karma frowned, glancing over at Class A where Asano was glaring at him. (It's not like I would have blinded you...)</p><p>"...Okay, fine," Karma grumbled, glaring at Koro-sensei. "But <em>he</em> stays out of it!"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked subdued. "I understand..."</p><p>Karma scowled and started to walk towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Catch us up on the stuff we miss," Kimura said as he waved the girls goodbye.</p><p>"And, come get us if you hear screaming," Sugaya called from over his shoulder.</p><p>"Will, do," Kayano replied, waving.</p><p>Koro-sensei was silent as he watched the boys go into the bathroom. "Hmm..." He sat down on the mat next to the girls. "My lecture would have probably been better received in a more...quite an environment..."</p><p>Rio snorted. "You think?"</p><p>"Your classmate is a psycho," Aoi said, scowling.</p><p>Rio scowled, looking over at Class A. "Yeah, well maybe you guys shouldn't be such assholes."</p><p>"Oh, like you're any better, acting all smug over the results," Tsuda snapped.</p><p>"Well, can you blame us?" Hara questioned, crossing her arms. "You guys are always calling us stupid. How do you think we're gonna react when we actually do prove you wrong?"</p><p>Tsuda bristled, scowling.</p><p>"We're not going to apologise for being happy about the results," Rio said firmly. "We already said that the only way we're gonna earn your respect is if we get the grades."</p><p>"And you can bet we're gonna try our hardest to show you our potential," Toka commented, smiling.</p><p>"Ugh, I hate how plucky they are now," Seo muttered, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Araki shrugged. "Well, I can't really blame them for it..."</p><p>"I can't believe Akabane tried to shoot you, boss?" Ren said, frowning.</p><p>Asano looked mildly irritated. "I hardly would be hurt. Those things might as well be child's toys when used against humans."</p><p>"I still think we should plan a revenge," Ren murmured.</p><p>Asano glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "Akabane is a small insect in comparison to the main problem." He directed his gaze to Koro-sensei. "Like the future eloquently put, when we play, we play for keeps, gentlemen."</p><p>
  <b>Karma shut his eyes tight and smacked the tentacles away before he stormed off.</b>
</p><p>Okuda sighed. "That went a lot better than this time around..."</p><p>"He just needs a while to calm down like Terasaka did," Hinano said.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei watched him leave as Karasuma walked over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wasn't that a little much?" Karasuma questioned, standing behind him.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's gaze wandered back to the bathroom, his memories went back to a past life with a very different student. (Was I really trying to teach, or was my old personality resurfacing...?) He felt a trickle of doubt seize up in his chest. (Sometimes it's hard to tell...)</p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry. I only cut him down because he'll spring right back up," Koro-sensei replied, while Karma angrily walked away. "He's been gifted with so much talent." At the same time, Asano was angrily storming down the hallway at the Main Campus. "But one so talented so often lacks experience with failure," Koro-sensei argued.</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed at the comparison.</p><p>"It kinda seems like you and the Principal were giving different speeches with the same meaning," Hatanaka said, frowning. "But yours was less....well, I think the Principal sounded meaner."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "There are some similarities..." He sighed. "I just worry when students become stagnant in their learning..."</p><p>Kanzaki gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, sir. I'm sure Karma understand that now, he's just...he might just need some time to process it."</p><p>"Yeah, even the future version of himself looked ready to throttle you when you lectured him," Rio commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled lightly. "Yes, he did, didn't he..."</p><p>
  <b>"There's the danger of training him up without knowing any real competition, just so he can keep on winning without ever really trying." Back at the Main Campus, Asano's jaw was tight as he glared straight ahead. "If great talent knows the frustration of defeat early on, it can become even greater." The scene faded back to Karma. "Exams are an opportunity to teach correctly the meaning of winning and losing, of strong and weak."</b>
</p><p>"Whoa, that's...that's actually some good advice," Sakai commented.</p><p>A number of the other students agreed.</p><p>Araki frowned, rubbing his chin. (There is some truth in that. Class A is being challenged by E Class...and as annoying as it is, it's also sort of...fun.)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei walked away. "Students, soak up heaping helpings of successes and setbacks. Take in now what it means to win, what it means to lose!" Koro-sensei was basking in the sun. "It's just so important—and I didn't realize it until the very end."</b>
</p><p>The atmosphere grew tense.</p><p>"You...Sir, you blowing up...that...that's unavoidable, right?" Okuda asked feebly.</p><p>"And, future-you, he...he knows that doesn't he?" Toka said quietly.</p><p>Koro-sensei paused, surveying them all for a moment. "I'd prefer not to answer that...but I will say that I have and am learning a lot about myself as time progresses. Right now, future-me is acknowledging that and just being thankful for the opportunity he/I have been given to teach and learn." He grew concerned when he saw a number of the girls looked upset. "And of course I do want you all to pass your final test in killing me, as a testament to my amazing teaching!"</p><p>Rio buried her sadness deep down and smiled. "Pfft, ego much."</p><p>"Yeah, keep in mind we're the ones learning this from scratch," Kataoka pointed out.</p><p>"And if I were you, I'd be appreciating each breath of air while you still can," Rinka commented, smirking.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled mischievously. "Considering how long you still have to go, I think I'll take my time."</p><p>Hinano smiled brightly, brandishing her knife. "Oh, we'll see about that."</p><p>Rio smirked, glancing over towards the boys' bathroom. "So, how much progress do you think the boys are making?"</p><p>"Well, we haven't heard screaming yet," Kayano joked.</p><p>
  <span class="u">*Meanwhile, in the bathroom.*</span>
</p><p>Karma absently kicked at the sink pipe that trailed up the tiled wall.</p><p>His classmates were standing awkwardly to the side, with a few of them sitting on the tiled floor.</p><p>"So..." Sugaya cleared his throat.</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>Sugaya sighed, shrugging. "They're gonna kick us out of here eventually."</p><p>Karma didn't respond.</p><p>Sugino gave Nagisa a helpless look. (Help?!)</p><p>Nagisa sighed, feeling like the group therapist. "Karma..." He took a step forward, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you wanna vent, we're the best people to do it to right now."</p><p>"Yeah, the other classes aren't here," Isogai said. "Just try to get it out of your system."</p><p>"And can you make it quick, I need a piss," Muramatsu hissed but was ignored.</p><p>"Karma," Nagisa tried to get his attention, but Karma kept his eyes locked on the wall. "Karma..." Nagisa started to get irritated. "Karma, will you just tell us what's wrong?!"</p><p>Karma dented the pipe with a hard kick, making them back off a little. "You know what would've really made me feel better? Shooting a pellet in Asano's face." He directed his glare at Nagisa.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened at the glare. "Asano may not be a nice person, but I wasn't just going to let you hurt him."</p><p>Karma's anger flared up. "You never had a problem with it before."</p><p>The others looked confused.</p><p>Nagisa tensed when he realised what he meant. "Karma, that's...it wasn't like you went and picked fights, you were defending yourself..."</p><p>Karma let out a derisive scoff. "Okay, fine, if you wanna act of saintly then go ahead."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed, holding back his retort.</p><p>"Karma, don't be an ass," Sugino said, frowning. "Nagisa's just trying to help, we all are."</p><p>"Well, I didn't ask for..." Karma trailed off when he looked at them. "Listen, when I'm mad I take it out on some walls or the next asshole who walks by, that's my thing." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "I don't need to be babysat." He narrowed his gaze at Isogai. "And I don't appreciate any of you trying to keep me in line."</p><p>"Then stop trying to pick fights," Sugino said, scowling. "Listen, we get it, the main campus guys are assholes, but we can't just attack them like you do."</p><p>"They had it coming," Karma argued.</p><p>"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you need to make the situation worse," Sugino argued, but it didn't seem to be helping.</p><p>"Just cool it a little, Sugino," Hiroto interjected. "Listen, man, the only reason we're worried is because of how angry you get." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Half the time you look like you're gonna blow a blood vessel or something."</p><p>Karma grimaced, looking out of the window where the outside world appeared frozen still. "Yeah, well...that's just me." He couldn't bring himself to look them in the eye.</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "Yeah, yeah, keep working up that aloof loner crap and see how long we stick around."</p><p>"Terasaka!" Isogai snapped.</p><p>"What? I'm just being honest." Terasaka glared at him. "He keeps giving us bullshit like we're idiots." He pushed himself forward, causing Karma to square up at the challenge.</p><p>"Last time I checked you were one," Karma retorted, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"You think you're the only smuck who got humiliated on the big screen?" Terasaka laughed hollowly. "Join the freaken' club, Akabane." He smirked. "Admit it. The octopus called you out and now you're pissed."</p><p>A tiny sweat drop trailed down Karma's forehead, feeling a crack of vulnerability.</p><p>
  <b>Later, Koro-sensei addressed the class. "All right, class, you had a fine showing in the finals, taking the top spot in three out of five subjects."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa glanced over his shoulder at Karma who was hiding behind a mask of disinterest.</b>
</p><p>"You know, he's pretty good at hiding his feelings when his anger's passed," Toka said.</p><p>Kataoka nodded. "It's pretty hard to get a read on him some days." She sighed. "He reminds me a bit on Terasaka when he's like that, not being open about what's really bothering him."</p><p>
  <span class="u">*Meanwhile, in the bathroom.*</span>
</p><p>Karma refused to break Terasaka's stare, but he could feel his anger shrivelling when he was faced with the blunt truth, even if he'd be lying to himself if he claimed the issue didn't run deeper.</p><p>"Fine," Karma said impatiently. "Maybe I am just pissed off because I got called out." He turned away, keeping his head held high.</p><p>Yoshida shrugged. "Better you admit it to us than let the Asshole Class try to hold it over you."</p><p>Hiroto laughed. "Asshole Class?"</p><p>Yoshida smirked. "Well, it's true."</p><p>"It doesn't really have the same ring to it, but we can make it work," Okajima joked.</p><p>"Except we are in the middle of a truce," Isogai interjected.</p><p>"Pfft, you call this a truce?" Terasaka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, no one's been seriously injured yet," Kimura pointed out.</p><p>"If you don't count the kicking war?" Sugino smiled in amusement.</p><p>A few of the boys laughed.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes, feeling his anger fade away further. "He started it, not me."</p><p>Hiroto laughed showing his phone. "I got it on video if it'll make you feel better?"</p><p>"Delete it or you die." Karma glared at him, triggering more laughter.</p><p>"Are you crazy? This is prime blackmail material on the guy!" Mimura teased.</p><p>Hiroto grinned. "Yeah, not every day you see the student council president lose their shit like that, you really know how to rile him up."</p><p>The corner of Karma's lips curled upwards.</p><p>"Guys..." Isogai reprimanded lightly. "He's still head of the student council, we're not blackmailing him."</p><p>"Aw, come on, man!" Hiroto flung an arm over his shoulders. "Admit it, you love seeing Mr Perfect lose it just as much as we do."</p><p>Isogai was trying very hard not to smile and looked back at Karma. "So, do you feel better or did we just make things worse?"</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Well none of you are screaming, so take a guess." Then he glanced at Nagisa and sighed, feeling his guilt return. "And Nagisa....uh." He scowled, his face inched. "I guess you made a good call with that sneak attack...I nearly went overboard there...even if it is Asano."</p><p>Nagisa smiled, nodding. "Thanks." His smile grew sheepish. "It may have been a bit overboard..."</p><p>Karma buried his uneasiness and shrugged. "Eh, we already established you're a secret badass..."</p><p>"Which I'm still finding hard to process by the way..." Sugino scratched his head. "Sorry."</p><p>Nagisa shrugged, smiling in amusement. "It's fine." Then he turned back to Karma. "You ready to go back in?"</p><p>Karma stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I can't promise I won't try to teach those assholes a lesson but..." He glanced at Isogai and sighed. "I'll try to keep a better handle on it..."</p><p>Isogai smiled nervously. "I'll hold you to that."</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, Asano looks pretty humiliated as well," Chiba commented.</p><p>"Yeah, the guy looked ready to kill his dad." Mimura let out a low whistle.</p><p>"Yeah...anyone else freaked out by their relationship?" Kimura cringed, shivering. "Because I feel uncomfortable every time they're on screen together."</p><p>"Same." Sugaya shifted uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. "I kinda feel sorry for him..."</p><p>A few of the boys murmured in agreement.</p><p>Terasaka looked uncomfortable, crossing his arms. "I still hate the guy..."</p><p>"Yeah, but imagine having that psycho as a parent your whole life?" Hiroto's face scrunched up. "I think I'd prefer an orphanage..."</p><p>Nagisa absently scratched his arms, staring at the ground. "Yeah..."</p><p>Karma eyed him curiously briefly before he brushed it off. "Well, I'm sure he'd just love to hear your pity." He gave a loud yawn. "Are we leaving or—"</p><p>Just then the toilet flushed from one of the stalls.</p><p>They all looked towards the stall closest to the door where Muramatsu stepped out.</p><p>Muramatsu nearly jumped when he saw them all staring. "What?!"</p><p>"Dude, have you been peeing this whole time we've been talking?" Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>"I pee when I get nervous, cut me some slack!" Muramatsu flushed red.</p><p>"Unbelievable." Terasaka shook his head and walked towards the door.</p><p>"Oh come on guys!" Muramatsu grew flustered.</p><p>"You're not invited to the next intervention," Yoshida said, shaking his head as he followed the others out of the door.</p><p>Muramatsu hastily buckled his belt and hurried after them. "Well, who's wise idea was it to hold an intervention in a freakin' bathroom?!"</p><p>
  <b>"Shall we get started with the assassination?" Koro-sensei held up a marked tentacle. "The top three can choose any tentacle they like." He showed three tentacles, with green stripes on his face. (I can lose three, no problem. Six, now...that would have been rough.)</b>
</p><p>"Hey, don't act so smug!" Rio reprimanded.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I'm just counting my blessing..."</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa there, octopus!" Terasaka interrupted with Muramatsu and Yoshida behind him. "We got more than three in the top spot!"</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Koro-sensei looked confused.</p><p>"What'd they mean? All the core subjects have been covered?" Machida commented, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>"No, there are three, Terasaka," Koro-sensei said in a matter of fact tone. "Over Japanese, English," he recited, counting them with his tentacles. "Social studies, and—"</b>
</p><p>A smile spread across Okano's face. "Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot."</p><p>The others started to catch on. "You did forget a class!" Hinano beamed.</p><p>Koro-sensei grew flustered. "But all the core subjects—"</p><p>"You never specified it had to be just those five though," Toka pointed out slyly.</p><p>Koro-sensei went rigid when he realised. "Oh, no..."</p><p>Fuwa burst out laughing. "Oh, yes!</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? Quit playin' dumb!" Terasaka wacked the tentacle away. "Five subjects, that's Japanese, English, Social Studies. Science." He held up his test papers. "And home ec!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He shoved the four test results on the test. They were all marked with full grades at 100.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"H-HOME EC?!" Koro-sensei had a meltdown.</b>
</p><p>A majority of the students burst out laughing.</p><p>Koro-sensei started to panic. "Oh, come on!"</p><p>"You just got played big time!" Hashimoto exclaimed.</p><p>"Uh, oh, looks like you're in trouble!" Hinano teased sweetly.</p><p>"Not so smug now, are we?" Rio grinned like a Cheshire cat.</p><p>Koro-sensei groaned, counting his tentacles. "B-but it's not..." He bowed his head in shame.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka and his friends were smirking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Ryome Terasaka, Taisa Yoshida, Takuya Muramatsu, Kirara Hazama. 100 in Home ec. 1st in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No one said what subjects to ace!" Terasaka said smugly.</b>
</p><p>"HA!"</p><p>"Nice work, Hazama!" Hinano praised, hugging the girl.</p><p>Hazama's eyes bulged in alarm, but she still accepted the hug, pleasantly surprised. "Uh...thanks, I guess."</p><p>"I've never known anyone to score top marks in home ec, that's really impressive." Kanzaki smiled encouragingly.</p><p>"Yeah..." Hazama smiled slightly at all the praise. (I guess my grades aren't a complete waste of time anymore...)</p><p>
  <b>Hazama smirked. "Nice that we all had a hand in this scheme."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"W-wait a second! Home ec is just—" Koro-sensei stammered.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, are you belittling an academic subject, Koro-sensei?" Hara pretended to look aghast. "For shame."</p><p>"Yeah, you're the one always telling us to try our best, at all subjects," Kataoka reminded him pleasantly.</p><p>
  <b>Karma lowered his head and smirked. "Just what?" He looked up as his smirk grew. "Isn't that a little rude, Koro-sensei? Why Home ec is the toughest subject of them all."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, damn." Oota laughed harder. "He just called you out."</p><p>Koro-sensei was sweating. "I supposed I did have that one coming..."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that's the definition of karma," Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>"Nice!" Oota high-fived her again.</p><p>
  <b>The other students were cheering in agreement</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah! Don't break your promise!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Four of us scored highest in the most important subject: Home ec!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano jumped up and cheered. "That's seven tentacles in all!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sev-en!" Koro-sensei was shaking in horror. "Se-ven! Se-ven!—Seven? Eeek!"</b>
</p><p>Most students were near hysterics at this point.</p><p>Asano remained stone-faced while the rest of Class A was in pain trying not to laugh out loud.</p><p>"I can't hold it in!" Tsuchiya hissed, clutching her side for dear life.</p><p>Tsuda covered her mouth, red-faced. "I'm gonna die."</p><p>"It's not even that funny," Araki squeaked as he tried to keep his laughter reigned in.</p><p>Kondo couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a loud long snort that quickly dissolved into a full-blown course of laughter.</p><p>A majority of his class folded soon after.</p><p>Asano looked on disapprovingly.</p><p>Karma and the rest of the boys walked back in and froze when they saw everyone was laughing.</p><p>"Uh...what did we just miss?" Sugaya said.</p><p>"I have no idea." Nagisa watched with wide eyes.</p><p>"Oh, hey guys!" Rio called, waving them over.</p><p>The laughter started to simmer as the boys from E Class started to walk back over to where the girls were.</p><p>"Uh, what did we miss?" Okajima asked.</p><p>"Basically, Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Hazama both tied for first place in Home ec," Toka explained, smiling.</p><p>Terasaka's eyes widened. "First place?!"</p><p>"Holy shit, really?" Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>"We actually got top scores for once?" Muramatsu was grinning.</p><p>"Yeah, which means we just scored <em>seven</em> tentacles," Hazama said, smirking.</p><p>"Ha! Nice!" Yoshida and Muramatsu high-fived.</p><p>Terasaka smiled despite himself, sitting down with the rest of his class. "I guess that does sound pretty sweet."</p><p>Karma smirked. "And the perfect revenge."</p><p>"Uh, yeah, future-Karma made sure to milk it, don't worry," Rio said, smiling in amusement.</p><p>Nagisa smiled, sitting down next in-between Kayano and Karma. "So, did you guys sort everything out?" she asked.</p><p>The boys all shared a look.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." Karma shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>Koro-sensei approached hesitantly. "I'll admit that specific lecture would have been better only shown to E Class..."</p><p>Karma eyed him for a moment before he shrugged. "It's fine. I guess had it coming..." Then a smirk crept onto his face. "Besides, I'll make sure to get my revenge soon enough."</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh, yes, well we'll see about that."</p><p>
  <b>Isogai raised his hand. "Oh, and Koro-sensei, we've been talking. We'll use our prize from the A-Class wager with this assassination." He held up the student pamphlet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?" Koro-sensei sounded intrigued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, some days later at the main campus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The end-of-term ceremony came hot on the heels of our last day. ) Nagisa narrated. (But there was one thing left for us to do.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano and the rest of the Big Five were making their way into the assembly hall.</b>
</p><p>"Well, this should go swimmingly," Karma remarked dryly, earning a few laughs.</p><p>A Class grew uneasy, looking over at Asano.</p><p>
  <b>"Aw, yeah, here he comes: Mr Student Council President!" Terasaka yelled from where he was standing in front of the hall entrance. Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Hazama were standing by his side.</b>
</p><p>Asano sneered, feeling his temper flare.</p><p>
  <b>"What do you want?" Asano looked disinterested and walked passed. "I'm too busy with the ceremony." He walked in with the others trailing behind. "To deal with the likes of the E Class."</b>
</p><p>"Um, excuse me, we have an agreement," Okano cleared her throat. "Don't go trying to dismiss us now."</p><p>Asano folded his arms. "I do have other duties besides addressing minor wagers."</p><p>"Of course," Kataoka said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"Not so fast!" Terasaka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you forgettin' something?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano looked to his right where he saw the rest of E Class standing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We had a bet, Asano, where the winner could make anyone demand," Isogai said evenly. Terasaka joined them, grinning widely.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano and his friends glared at them.</b>
</p><p>"This is humiliating," Miura was red-faced.</p><p>Juda groaned, hiding his face. "I can't even watch."</p><p>"I wish they'd never made that stupid bet, to begin with," Fujii whispered, scowling.</p><p>Ren overheard and winced. (Yeah, we really shouldn't have made that bet...) He looked over at Asano cautiously.</p><p>
  <b>"We sent our demand via email. I trust you have no complaints?" Isogai asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the school was watching them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't even try pretendin' it was all just a joke!" Terasaka said and gestured his thumb at himself. Yoshida was grinning like mad, while Muramatsu and Hazama were smirking victoriously. "We could always throw Home ec into those five subjects. 'Course we'd still win!"</b>
</p><p>Asano felt his nails pierce the skin of his palms as his knuckles turned white. (This future is not happening. I will not fail. . <em>Not</em>. Fail!)</p><p>Ren and the others were staring at him in concern.</p><p>
  <b>Back at the old campus, Bitch-sensei was looking out of the window. "You sure got the wool pulled over your eyes," she said while leaning on the window ledge. "And by a pack of ne'er-do-wells to boot."</b>
</p><p>Terasaka's cheeks went red. "We ain't no ner'er...uh..."</p><p>A few people laughed.</p><p>"Hey, shut it!" Yoshida said defensively.</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, though their argument was practically splitting hairs," Koro-sensei replied. "But I'm glad."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed back to the Home ec test where the teacher was artistically pouring olive oil into the pot.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Main campus Home ec Teacher, Naomichi Yasui (Prefers Olive oil).'</b>
</p><p>"Isn't he that crazy guy who once yelled at the Principal?" Shindo questioned.</p><p>"He actually yelled at the Principal?" Sugino looked alarmed.</p><p>"And he's still alive?" Sugaya commented.</p><p>Shindo nodded. "Yeah, it was back in First year in the hallway," he explained. "I was late for class and I overheard them." He shrugged. "Apparently he was super pissed because the Principal planned on cutting the home ec budget."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "I can understand his frustration. Cheap substitutes can sometimes make or break a dish." He rubbed his non-existent chin. "I have to admire his formidability."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure insane is the better word," Hisaya-sensei muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"Since home ec isn't on any entrance exams," Koro-sensei began to explain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And now for the crowning touch...Olive oil!" Yasui-sensei yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's not that important," Koro-sensei continued. "So there's a tendency for home ec teachers to put whatever questions they like on the exam."</b>
</p><p>"Which is why most people barely bother," Rio said, shrugging.</p><p>Terasaka smirked. "Which means less competition for us."</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed to Koro-sensei's home ec revision class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'E Class Home ec teacher, Koro-sensei (Prefers sesame oil).'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't scrimp on the sesame oil!" Chef Koro-sensei yelled. "Really pour it on!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That puts the E Class at an overwhelming disadvantage," Koro-sensei explained.</b>
</p><p>"Which makes it even more impressive that you four scored top grades," Koro-sensei praised.</p><p>Terasaka looked embarrassed while Yoshida and Muramatsu were sheepish, and Hazama was doing her best to hide a smile.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Terasaka and his friends studying together and arguing about recipes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They must have done some serious research into past testing trends all to get the better of me," Koro-sensei told her, with a find pride in his voice. "Their creative thinking in finding a loophole and the power to focus on attacking it: they're practically made for my classroom."</b>
</p><p>Terasaka's cheeks heated up, scowling. "Yeah, well, we probably only did it for the tentacles..." he grew defensive.</p><p>"Of course," Koro-sensei replied in amusement.</p><p>The rest of E Class looked pleased as well.</p><p>"Guess, he's finally starting to settle in," Kanzaki said, looking happy. "Looks like seeing the future did him some good."</p><p>Nagisa nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah..." He looked back at Karma and then at the subdued A-Class. (It looks like everyone's emotionally invested now...) He looked back at Ritsu and then Koro-sensei. (I'm still wondering if that's a good thing...)</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei smiled in amusement. "By the way..." she changed the subject. "Why did we have to stay behind?"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes narrowed. "Hey! Why did we get left behind?!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>"Mr Karasuma told us not to come to the closing ceremony," Koro-sensei sounded disgruntled.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Which is completely unfair..."</p><p>Karasuma's eye twitched. "Do we need to replay what happened last time you gate crashed assembly?"</p><p>Koro-sensei sweated. "I had to watch over my students!" he protested. "And besides, if I'd stayed cooped up then I wouldn't be here with all of you now?"</p><p>Karasuma's expression darkened. "Exactly."</p><p>Nagisa frowned, tapping his chin. "You know, if Koro-sensei had stayed at the old campus then we would have a huge advantage over him when the time bubble pops."</p><p>"Yeah, can you imagine how freaked out he would be?" Rio grinned wickedly.</p><p>"We'd be like a hundred steps ahead of him," Okano commented.</p><p>"Yeah, we'd know his big weaknesses and everything," Isogai said.</p><p>Hiroto nodded. "And he'd have no idea how much we knew."</p><p>"You would definitely have an extreme advantage over me," Koro-sensei replied, humming to himself. "But, on the one other hand, you wouldn't have my company throughout this ordeal!"</p><p>"...I'm pretty sure that would be a pro, not a con," Mimura remarked.</p><p>Koro-sensei bristled. "Mimura!"</p><p>"Things might have been more peaceful," Karasuma commented.</p><p>Bitch-sensei examined her nails. "And it would be one less pervert in the room."</p><p>"Ms Irina!" Koro-sensei admonished.</p><p>Toka shrugged. "It's not a lie."</p><p>
  <b>"Because you're an octopus!" she said in annoyance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Because</b>
  <b>
    <em> you're</em>
  </b>
  <b> a bitch!" Koro-sensei shot back.</b>
</p><p>The corner of Karasuma's lip twitched upwards as the students laughed.</p><p>"HEY!" Bitch-sensei tried to shoot Koro-sensei. "Shut your mouth!"</p><p>Koro-sensei dodged. "You insulted me first!"</p><p>"I was stating the obvious, asshole!"</p><p>
  <b>Back at the main campus, the students were lining up with their classes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karma!" Isogai smiled when he saw Karma in front of him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Karma gave a bore glance from the corner of his eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Since when do you attend all-school assemblies?" Isogai asked.</b>
</p><p>Rio smiled crookedly. "Is this a sign that you'll be taking your studies more seriously, Karma-kun?"</p><p>Karma crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm not gonna run away and hide after what happened. That's all there is to it."</p><p>"Oh, of course." Rio shared an amused smile with Kayano and Nagisa.</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked up. "If I skip now, it'll look like I'm running away. No thanks."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai's eyes widened in surprise.</b>
</p><p>Karma tried not to scowl when saw how amused his classmates looked.</p><p>
  <b>"Storehouse beach," Rio said, talking to Hinano.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Storehouse—huh?" Hinano looked over her shoulder when she saw Pseudo Ritsu, Rise Onage, approach.</b>
</p><p>"Why are you talking about storehouse beach?" Kayano asked.</p><p>Rio shrugged. "Well, my family were thinking of vacationing there during the summer," she replied. "Why have you been before?"</p><p>Kayano's eyes widened a fraction. "Oh...yeah, once or twice." She smiled brightly. "But it was when I was a kid, so I don't remember much."</p><p>
  <b>The purple haired girl's expression was unnerving some of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya hastily ran over Karasuma, looking freaked out. "Mr Karasuma! The fake Ritsu is too distracting—I can't concentrate."</b>
</p><p>Sugaya tensed. "Uh! Sorry, Ritsu!" he apologised quickly, remembering her wrath when Domen insulted the girl earlier.</p><p>Ritsu looked faintly amused. "It's alright, Sugaya, I know you never meant anything mean by it..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked annoyed. "Suck it up. This is to keep Ritsu from being exposed as a machine," he chided. "She's my immediate supervisor's daughter."The girl had the real Ritsu on her cell phone in her front pocket. "Tight-lipped and knows better than to pry."</b>
</p><p>"What school does she normally go to?" Hinano asked curiously.</p><p>Karasuma wracked his brain. "Hm...I believe she goes to an all-girls school not too far from here."</p><p>Ritsu nodded, smiling. "Kwazan Junior High."</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu was smiling from the phone. "And my supervisor's glad that Ritsu's tutoring got her grades up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya sighed. "She's been next to me ever since the exams." He looked at her from over his shoulder. "My concentration took such a hit, I wound up last in class!"</b>
</p><p>Ritsu raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"SORRY!" Sugaya sweated nervously. "Just ignore me!"</p><p>
  <b>'Sosuke Sugaya. Total score: 338. 95 of 186 in Year 3.'</b>
</p><p>Sugaya sighed, shifting uncomfortably.</p><p>"That's a big improvement, Sugaya," Koro-sensei encouraged.</p><p>Sugaya's flushed. "Yeah, but I'm still bottom of the class..."</p><p>"Yeah, but everyone learns differently," Hara reassured. "You can't always compare yourself to everyone else, just give yourself time."</p><p>"Yeah, you gotta go at our own pace," Fuwa encouraged.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma eyed him curiously. (Last in class? That's still around the middle of the grade.) He smiled faintly. (He's come a long way from the very, very bottom.)</b>
</p><p>"See! You even made Mr Karasuma smile!" Okano pointed at the screen. "If that isn't a victory then what is?"</p><p>Sugaya perked up a bit more. "Yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>Karasuma nodded. "As long as you tried your best you should be proud of yourself."</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked, arching an eyebrow. "You know, you have been smiling a lot more in these episodes..."</p><p>Karasuma kept a straight face. "I'm aware."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's smirk grew.</p><p>
  <b>The Dean addressed the whole of Year 3.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, it may be summer vacation but don't slack off!" the Dean warned. "Er, uh..." The balding man cleared his throat nervously. "You don't want to wind up like the E Class."</b>
</p><p>"Looks like he's gonna need to get a new speech," Sugino remarked, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>The speech didn't have the effect of previous years.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nearly all the students looked either embarrassed, angry, jealous, or sad.</b>
</p><p>Many of the main campus students looked like their whole world had been warped a second time.</p><p>"...So, if E Class keep improving, what does that mean for us?" Haruhi muttered.</p><p>Her friend looked nervous. "I don't know..."</p><p>Hokoma rolled her eyes when she overheard. "Will you two stop whining?" She looked over her shoulder. "If you're so worried about E Class overtaking you, then study harder."</p><p>Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "Um, I didn't ask for your opinion, Hokoma!"</p><p>"Well, at least we're not the ones crying about another class's success," Otani remarked, crossing her arms.</p><p>Haruhi's cheeks flushed an ugly red colour.</p><p>
  <b>(Even his usual E Class insults are bombing.) Nagisa thought as he observed. (All because the End Class vied for the top spot.) Okuda shyly smiled while Kataoka placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to stand proud.</b>
</p><p>Okuda shared a smile with Kataoka.</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the E Class were smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Koro-sensei may not have been with us today, but we stood with our heads held high.)</b>
</p><p>Seo glared at the ground. (This crap is just making me more pissed off.) His stomach twisted unpleasantly. (Are they really trying to sell all this friendship is magic crap?)</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, in the Principal's office, the Chairman was watching the assembly from his monitor.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh!" Kayano recoiled. "Does he really have nothing better to do than watch us all the time?"</p><p>Kanzaki grimaced. "He does seem to do it a lot."</p><p>"It's definitely a control thing," Mimura commented.</p><p>"Makes me glad we don't have any CCTV at the Old Campus building," Sugaya said.</p><p>"Yeah, at least that gives us some privacy," Hara replied.</p><p>
  <b>(This term ends with the students more aware of their performance,) Principal Asano said smoothly as he watched E Class. (This will only serve to further fan the flames of humiliation.) Takada and Tanaka were visibly anxious. (And a sense of danger for the E Class.)</b>
</p><p>E Class grew looked unnerved by the declaration.</p><p>
  <b>Ren was struggling to keep his cool behind a tight smile while Seo was visibly shaking with anger. (Even at this unusual time, with Earth's existence in the balance.)</b>
</p><p>A number of students tensed.</p><p>"Um, Ritsu?" Oota spoke up apprehensively.</p><p>Ritsu looked over. "Yes?"</p><p>Oota rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Not wanting to sound disrespectful at all towards the Chairman, but it's just the Principal still seems hell-bent on 'crushing' E Class and I'm getting a lot of bad evil villain vibes right now..." He gave a strained laugh. "So I was just wondering, just how much more obsessed does he get?"</p><p>Ritsu stared at him blankly.</p><p>"Um...like, just on the scale of one to ten?" Oota suggested, growing more anxious.</p><p>Ritsu hummed, rubbing her chin. "Well...things do get...<em>intense</em>." She smiled reassuringly. "But don't worry, it all works out in the end."</p><p>That didn't comfort any of them.</p><p>"But...how bad do things get?" Oota spluttered. "You didn't answer the question!"</p><p>"If anything, you just blatantly avoided it," Fumio commented.</p><p>"He doesn't literally try to crush us, does he?" Okajima started to sweat.</p><p>Ritsu pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Asano stared coldly ahead while Araki glared at the ground.</b>
</p><p>"HEY! Don't ignore the question!" Okajima yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, now you're making us even more worried!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>"Will you guys calm down, already?" Tsuchiya rolled her eyes. "This is the Principal we're talking about, he's not going to hurt us."</p><p>"Uh, what about the baseball game?" Mimura spluttered. "Did you not see the zombie brainwashing!?"</p><p>"Or the fact he was willing to let Karma and Isogai get hit by a baseball bat!" Sugaya exclaimed.</p><p>Tsuchiya started to sweat. "Um...well..."</p><p>"Asano, come on, aren't you slightly worried by how obsessed your dad is?" Hiroto asked, looking over at Asano.</p><p>Asano did his best to hide his scowl, mulling the question over. (The Chairman does seem to be becoming more and more obsessed with them...and even I'll admit that is a dangerous thing...) He sighed, frowning when a few old memories resurfaced. "I suppose there are valid grounds for concern..." His brow furrowed further, brushing away the old memories so they wouldn't bother him. "...He can resort to extreme methods when pushed to it."</p><p>"That's not really reassuring, Asano..." Miura and the others looked worried.</p><p>Asano looked surprised when he saw how worried the other students looked. (Do they seriously expect me to keep sugar-coating it?) He sighed, feeling like he was coddling toddlers. "My father isn't insane," he half-lied. "I highly doubt he'll physically hurt anyone."</p><p>The students and teachers seemed to contemplate this.</p><p>"He did dislike Takaoka beating us up," Hiroto pointed out.</p><p>"He doesn't strike me as the physically violent type..." Chiba said, scratching his head. "Not like Takaoka."</p><p>Kimura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he always acts really calm."</p><p>Karasuma looked doubtful. "He has the ministry of defence in his pocket, I wouldn't put it past him to abuse that leverage..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "Yeah, he's definitely a slippery one."</p><p>Koro-sensei was fiddling with his sock/mittens. "That he is." He hummed, rubbing his head. "I expect his schemes will get worse, but I have faith out strength will pose a worthy adversary to his own."</p><p>
  <b>"My education principles are functioning flawlessly." The Principal stared down at the screen calculatedly and raised his fist ominously. "And yet...precisely because they </b>
  <b>
    <em>are</em>
  </b>
  <b> the End Class, measures must be taken while school's out this summer." He clenched his fist tightly.</b>
</p><p>"Freakin's creep," Terasaka muttered.</p><p>"Looks like next semester's going to be trouble," Sugino said, sighing.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "And it looks like the Principal's going to be levelling up his plans."</p><p>"I'm sure our future-selves are well equipped for the challenge," Koro-sensei reassured, using the mittens as sock puppets as he acted out a small show for himself.</p><p>
  <b>Later on, the students of E class were presented with a large guidebook which looked twenty times thicker than a phone book.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Summer Vacation Guidebook. Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"One for each of you!" Koro-sensei told them excitedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto struggled to carry his. "Again with the overkill guidebook!"</b>
</p><p>E Class groaned.</p><p>"Again!"</p><p>"I'm positive they'll be very useful like last time," Koro-sensei said, chuckling. "You never can be too over-prepared."</p><p>Sakai frowned. "Wouldn't it be more cost effective and environmentally better if you had just created one guidebook, scanned the pages in, and then gotten Mr Karasuma to email them it all?"</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>Koro-sensei was a loss for words. "Uh..."</p><p>"I mean the only setback would be that they'd only have it on their phones, but as long as they kept it charged it would be fine," Sakai went on, shrugging.</p><p>"That's a good idea actually," Kimura said.</p><p>"It would be better than killing all those trees," Hinano commented.</p><p>"It's recycled paper!" Koro-sensei squeaked.</p><p>"Yeah, but the amount of energy used in whole recycling process often trumps the saving trees goal," Okano commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei let out a flustered sigh, hanging his head. "I suppose I should have considered that..." he quickly wrote it down. "I'll make a note of it."</p><p>Karma smirked. "There he goes, wasting paper and killing trees."</p><p>"Karma, that's quite enough!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, looking embarrassed.</p><p>The other students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima overwhelmed as he skimmed the pages. "It's like an accordion!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And even this isn't enough!" Koro-sensei handed Rinka hers, which nearly caused her to fall over. "The temptations of summer are simply too many to mention!" He rested his tentacle on the desk. "Now then, we're about to head into summer vacation, but you have a certain main event coming up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio grinned. "Yeah, this—" She held up the pamphlet. "What we won in that wager."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was looking through the pamphlet. "It's a privilege normally reserved for the class with the best grades—that is, the A-Class," Koro-sensei reminded them.</b>
</p><p>A Class glowered at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>"But this time, both A and E classes dominated the top fifty. "You more than qualify."</b>
</p><p>"Just barely," Koyama muttered.</p><p>
  <b>Both Nagisa and Kayano grinned in excitement when they read the pamphlet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Kunugigaoka Junior High Special Summer Course. Boost your concentration in the Open Air!'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Summer vacation! The Kunugigaoka Junior High Special Summer Course: three days and two night at an Okinawa resort!" Koro-sensei announced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A picture of the island was shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class burst into cheers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"YAHOO!"</b>
</p><p>"Take a long look because that's closest you'll ever get to going," Seo sneered.</p><p>Rio grinned nevertheless. "Yeah, we know, but it's still gonna be fun to watch."</p><p>"Plus, we can still find fun things to do over the summer," Hinano said, beaming. "We could have a class beach party and try to drown Koro-sensei!"</p><p>"Kurahashi!" Koro-sensei looked aghast.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Kimura replied.</p><p>"We could lure him there with sweets, there's no way he'll be able to resist," Toka suggested.</p><p>Kanzaki clapped her hands together. "I can bake the cakes."</p><p>"Ooh, I'll help!" Kayano chipped in.</p><p>Class E started to talk excitedly about making plans.</p><p>Kanada looked amused. "I don't really think your insult worked, Seo."</p><p>"Oh, put a cork in it, scrub," Seo grumbled while a few of his classmates sniggered behind his back.</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, back at the main campus in Classroom 3-A.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seo, Araki, Koyama, and Ren all looked pleased with themselves while they sat around their desks. "Let 'em have that lousy old domestic trip!" Seo exclaimed casually.</b>
</p><p>The four in question tensed when all of A Class glared down at them.</p><p>"Are you guys for real!?" Hashizume snapped.</p><p>Fujii's cheeks were red. "You're the ones who screwed up and practically handed E Class our summer trip!"</p><p>"And we all have to sit here and watch them flaunt it!"Juba let loose his anger.</p><p>"It's not like we wanted them to win!" Koyama argued.</p><p>"Yeah, and none of this has even happened yet!" Seo argued.</p><p>"Yeah, why are you blaming them for something that hasn't even happened," Tsuchiya tried to defend her boyfriend.</p><p>Kanada felt her anger flare. "I'm pretty sure the main reason we're all pissed is because of how arrogant they normally are."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Araki exclaimed.</p><p>Kanada faltered slightly when the Big Five all looked at her, but she gathered her courage and soldiered on. "You heard me. You guys make the bet on a whim, <em>without</em> Asano's permission and end up making us look like morons in front of the entire school and the Principal. How you act now is barely different to how you act in the future."</p><p>"Yeah, she's right!" Miura agreed.</p><p>There were more murmurs of agreement.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow at the exchange in amusement. He did enjoy watching the occasional interclass politics turn into chaos every now and then. Peace and unity became dull after a while....and he'd admit he was still pissed off with his friends just a little.</p><p>Etsuki's watched in growing concern as A Class's argument grew louder. "Oh, no...um..." She looked down the down of seats towards Class A's teacher. "Hisayo-sensei shouldn't you do..."</p><p>The old teacher was fast asleep, along with a few other teachers.</p><p>Etsuki looked unimpressed. "Oh, for heaven's sake, really?!"</p><p>"Kanada, stop being a bitch!" Tsuchiya snapped, wrapping her arm around Seo's. "You don't know-"</p><p>Kanada felt like strangling her. "Tsuchiya, we all know you're cheating on Seo with Daichi Goto, so stop pretending to be a good girlfriend."</p><p>"KANADA!" Tsuchiya looked horrified</p><p>"Oh my!" Koro-sensei gasped like a southern belle.</p><p>There was a resounding 'Ooh'.</p><p>"Oh, shit." Goto hid behind his friend.</p><p>"You're cheating on me!?" Seo wrenched his arm from her grip. "With that Class B dipshit?"</p><p>"What!? No, she's lying!" Tsuchiya cried out desperately.</p><p>Bitch-sensei burst out laughing.</p><p>Karasuma groaned and stood up. "Alright, break it up!"</p><p>A Class wasn't listening.</p><p>Rio and Karma looked like Christmas had come early.</p><p>"Hot damn, this is beautiful!" Rio's eyes sparkled while Karma recorded it all on his phone.</p><p>Kanada raised her chin, levelling the four boys with a glare. "So yes, maybe this hasn't happened yet, but that doesn't mean you guys should keep throwing your weight around when we all know it's Asano who's keeping Class A on top!"</p><p>Seo made a choking noise, gaping. While Araki, Ren, and Koyama stayed silent.</p><p>Kanada was out of breath by the time she was done and she felt like she was going to vomit again...</p><p>Hiroto let out a low whistle. "Well, damn..."</p><p>"Kanada, I hate you." Tsuchiya looked close to tears.</p><p>Kanada felt a tiny smidge of guilt, but then she remembered the times Tsuchiya had been a bitch, like that one time when she spread that rumour about Kanada having an extra toe and suddenly the guilt just magically faded away.</p><p>"Is everyone done now?" Asano asked lightly, making a few of them jump.</p><p>"B-boss, she..." Seo was breathless, pointing at Kanada. "Did you...? She..."</p><p>"Yes, I do have ears, Seo, I heard," Asano replied dryly.</p><p>Rio gave a snort of laughter.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow in her direction but then just shook his head. "Now, has everyone gotten their frustration out of their system?"</p><p>Class A nodded in unison.</p><p>Kanada's cheeks were bright pink, hiding her face in her hands. (What the hell did I just do?!)</p><p>"Good." Asano looked over at Ritsu. "You can play the episode."</p><p>Ritsu was failing to hide a smile and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>In a flash, they were assaulted by their outraged classmates.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Some Big Five you are—choking when it matters most!" Hashizume snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a joke!" Kondo yelled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The only winner you've got is Asano!" Miura shouted.</b>
</p><p>The rest of the classes burst out laughing.</p><p>"Not much different in timelines there." Mimura laughed. "You Class A guys are funny when you gang up on the Big Five."</p><p>Kondo smothered his laugh while the rest of Class A looked amused.</p><p>"Mutiny..." Koyama grumbled.</p><p>
  <b>"Will you shut up," Asano ordered coldly. The yelling ceased instantly as they all nervously looked over to their class leader.</b>
</p><p>"Whipped," Fuwa commented.</p><p>"Ooh, looks like your leader's mad," Rio chimed.</p><p>Many of Class A looked uneasy.</p><p>
  <b>"A losing dog had no right to bark. Sit and stay until I tug your leash." Asano had dark shadows under his eyes, deep in thought.</b>
</p><p>A few students frowned at that.</p><p>"Why do I have the feeling that's something his father has said...?" Hatanaka whispered.</p><p>Asami grimaced. "Yeah, I had the same thought..."</p><p>
  <b>(You'll pay for this. And, E Class, you're first in my sights, before I deal with my father.)</b>
</p><p>(Does everything have to link back to his dad?) Nagisa's brow furrowed, looking over at the strawberry blond.</p><p>"Pfft, like we're scared," Terasaka said boldly, crossing his arms.</p><p>Asano eyed E Class coldly.</p><p>A few students looked concerned.</p><p>"Oh dear..." Etsuki looked over at Asano worriedly.</p><p>
  <b>Back at E Class, the students waited as Isogai approached Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So what you'd rather do..." Koro-sensei trailed off, processing their agreement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes: we'll cash in out tentacle-destroying rights during summer camp," Isogai said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seven tentacles is a big handicap," Koro-sensei told them as Bitch-sensei and Karasuma looked on. "But don't stop there; come after me with raw hunger on this island..." The whole class looked excited. "Surrounded on all side by water—my weakness!" Koro-sensei grew nervous.</b>
</p><p>"Yep, sounds perfect!" Mimura said brightly.</p><p>Takebayashi smirked. "It will have the best advantage."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled nervously. "Yes, it does seem I'll be at a big disadvantage." But then he smiled mischievously . "I wouldn't be too overconfident though, we all know I have quite number of tricks up my sleeve."</p><p>
  <b>"Let me be honest: You've become formidable students indeed." He smiled brightly nevertheless.</b>
</p><p>Class E felt a swell of pride at the praise.</p><p>
  <b>"I've already given you report cards to show your parents." He got a red pen and filled in a different set of report cards at Mach 20 speed. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>These </em>
  </b>
  <b>are my report cards for </b>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <b>." Then he threw the paper in the air, revealing multiple target symbols.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" The students looked up in surprise.</b>
</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Many of the students looked confused.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, the other goal of this class's assassination, now isn't it?"</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew.</p><p>
  <b>(A classroom full of double circles: our targets highest score for these past three months.) Nagisa smiled brightly in wonder as he watched the targets rain down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In the first term, you made full use of the basics you learned," Koro-sensei said as they each held one of the report cards in hand. "This summer vacation, it's time for plenty of fun, plenty of studying, and plenty of killing."</b>
</p><p>"Yes! This summer is gonna be awesome," Fuwa fist-pumped.</p><p>"It'll definitely be interesting." Koro-sensei nodded. "I have high hopes for how you plan to utilise my handicap."</p><p>"Don't worry, sir, we won't disappoint!" Hinano said brightly.</p><p>
  <b>He zoomed out of the classroom and outside up in the air and onto the roof. "Class 3-E, Kunugigaoka Junior High: the assassination classroom!" He pulled out a net with a watermelon inside and a few other entertaining activity equipment. "The first term full of fundamentals is hereby over!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class looked back in amusement as they left the old campus building.</b>
</p><p>Class E were smiling, feeling like they were on cloud nine.</p><p>"I can't believe how much our grades improved!" Kanzaki was smiling happily.</p><p>"Can we watch the next episode now?" Toka asked excitedly.</p><p>Ritsu smiled brightly. "Well, I was going to ask if anyone needed the bathroom first..." She looked out onto the students, hiding her nerves. "Does anyone need a break?"</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>Machida's stomach twisted, taking in a deep breath. (Maybe I shouldn't do this...)</p><p>(Damn it.) Ritsu smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Are you all sure you don't need a break?"</p><p>"Uh, no I think we're good," Shindo replied.</p><p>Ritsu's smile was stiff. "Really?"</p><p>Machida swallowed a lump in his throat and raised his hand. "Um, can we have a break?"</p><p>"Of course!" Ritsu stood up. "Let's go ahead and call a ten minute break."</p><p>Kayano raised an eyebrow. (Does she think I'm a moron?)</p><p>Most students looked reluctant at first.</p><p>Sugino shrugged and stood up. "I guess I wouldn't mind stretching my legs."</p><p>Nagisa nodded, standing up as well. "Yeah, same."</p><p>Sugino glanced at Karma who was yawning loudly and then looked back at Nagisa. "Say, Nagisa, can I talk to you about something?"</p><p>Nagisa looked up in interest. "Oh, yeah, sure."</p><p>Meanwhile, the rest of A-Class was completely silent, eyeing their leader apprehensively.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at E class before he got to his feet. "Gentlemen, a word." He marched towards the far corner of the auditorium.</p><p>(Oh, <em>great</em>...) Ren sighed and exchanged an uneasy glance with the others before he followed.</p><p>"Well, this can't be good," Araki muttered, lowering his gaze.</p><p>Seo was glaring at the ground when he followed. "The wager was future-you's stupid idea in the first place."</p><p>"Oh, shut up," Araki hissed, glaring at him.</p><p>Koyama dragged his feet behind him, grumbling under his breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Season 1 Episode 17: Island Time or A Good 1/4th of Everyone is a Pervert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 17: Island Time or A Good 1/4th of Everyone is a Pervert</p><p>***</p><p>Asano had chosen the farthest bottom corner of the auditorium and was now glaring at his friends as they all stood in silence, something they'd been doing for the last two minutes.</p><p>Ren swallowed a lump in his throat and glanced at Araki from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Araki coughed and then tensed when Asano's gaze zeroed in on him. "...Um..." Araki rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, at least none of this has really happened yet..."</p><p>That seemed to be the wrong thing to say.</p><p>"The keyword is <em>yet,</em> Araki," Asano replied curtly. "We need to guarantee that this <em>never</em> happens. Do you understand?"</p><p>Araki looked unsure, along with the others. "Well yeah, but..."</p><p>Ren grimaced. "Not all of E Class are stupid." He sighed, scratching his head. "And they seem more determined than ever to study."</p><p>Asano scowled. "I know, which is a problem." He looked back over at the students. "We can't stop them from learning, but..." His gaze shifted to Koro-sensei. "We can get rid of the main cause of it."</p><p>Ren's eyes widened when he followed Asano's gaze to Koro-sensei. "Boss...you can't be serious?"</p><p>Araki's eyes bulged when he looked over. "That's...Asano, I don't think that's a good idea."</p><p>"We're not exactly assassin material..." Koyama said meekly.</p><p>Seo's brow furrowed. "How would we even do it?"</p><p>"Seo!" Araki hissed.</p><p>"What?" Seo frowned. "We already talked about doing it."</p><p>Araki looked nervous. "Yeah, but...I mean...but—Ren?" He looked to him for help.</p><p>Ren looked torn, looking between Asano and Koro-sensei. "We did discuss it..."</p><p>"And I did tell you to collect those pellets for a reason," Asano prodded.</p><p>"Yeah, but it seems a little too soon," Ren replied, frowning. "I thought you said you wanted to wait?"</p><p>"We've waited long enough," Asano replied irritably, looking more agitated.</p><p>Ren's brow furrowed, feeling his concern grow. (If you're acting out of anger then this could end <em>very</em> badly...)</p><p>"So how would we do it?" Seo asked eagerly. "What are we going to do with the pellets?"</p><p>"We need to melt them down first," Asano replied, narrowing his eyes at Koro-sensei. "But we need to do it without him noticing."</p><p>"Yeah, good luck with that." Koyama scoffed, frowning. "His super senses would figure us out straight away."</p><p>Asano looked at Koyama like he was an idiot. "Not if he's distracted..."</p><p>"And how exactly would we do that?" Araki said warily.</p><p>"Leave that with me," Asano said, glancing over at Kanada briefly. "Just be on hand when I need your assistance."</p><p>The others nodded hastily. "Whatever you say, boss," Araki replied, looking unsure still.</p><p>"In the meantime, just try to be civil. Ignore them if you must." Asano briefly looked over at Terasaka and scowled. "And start brushing up on your home ec," he ordered coldly.</p><p>Seo groaned. "What? Seriously?"</p><p>Ren frowned. "I don't even cook my own dinner..."</p><p>Asano looked irritated. "Well, now it's time to learn."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>Sugino was frowning, looking over his shoulder. "It's about what Karma said earlier."</p><p>Nagisa tensed a little. "Oh...what exactly?"</p><p>Sugino sighed, looking at Nagisa uneasily "Is it true you liked it when he beat people up in front of you?"</p><p>"What?" Nagisa's eyes widened. "No, it wasn't like that!" he said quickly, shaking his head. "Most of the time he was defending me..."</p><p>Sugino's eyes widened. "Oh..." Then his frown returned. "Then why did he—"</p><p>Nagisa heaved a sigh. "He was just angry..." He grimaced, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I don't know. It's like one minute we're friends again and then suddenly he acts like we're strangers."</p><p>"Yeah...I noticed..." Sugino looked over at Karma from across the room; the boy was busy talking with Okuda. "Did you guys have a fight or something before he got suspended?"</p><p>Nagisa glanced up, frowning. "No. We just...he just started being distant." He rubbed his arm, sighing. "I don't know what I did wrong..."</p><p>Sugino rubbed his chin. "That is pretty weird." His brow furrowed. "Have you asked him?"</p><p>Nagisa sighed again, shrugging. "Karma isn't the kind to give a straight answer...besides, I don't want to make things more awkward."</p><p>"Yeah, but he's kind of being an ass treating you like this," Sugino argued.</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "It's okay, I'm fine. You know what Karma's like." He smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it, Sugino. Really, everything's fine."</p><p>Sugino raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"</p><p>Nagisa gave a strained chuckle. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>Sugino's eyes narrowed a fraction, looking like he was going to argue, but he seemed to second-guess himself and just sighed. "Well, okay, if you're sure."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>The supply cupboard behind backstage seemed to get smaller each time Ritsu was cramped in it; it reminded her of unpleasant memories she'd rather put to rest.</p><p>It didn't help that Kayano looked ready to choke her then and there.</p><p>"I'm trying really hard here, Ritsu," Kayano said tightly, balling her hands into fists as she stood uncomfortably close.</p><p>Ritsu narrowed her eyes down at her; at least she had the advantage of height. "I already told you it would take time." She stepped forward, squaring up to her. "I'll edit the footage once everyone's gone to sleep. I'll even let you watch."</p><p>Kayano's hands trembled like she was barely bottling her rage. "You..." She gritted her teeth/ Ritsu kept her eyes narrowed, but then something shifted in Kayano's gaze as her posture loosened. "...I don't think you understand what's at stake here."</p><p>Ritsu barely had a second to process before a thick green tentacle curled around her throat and slammed her against the wall.</p><p>Kayano smiled nonchalantly. "I do wonder...what would happen if I separated your head from your body?" she said casually, frowning innocently.</p><p>Ritsu glared at her. "That would be difficult to explain, now wouldn't it?"</p><p>Kayano sighed loudly. "I know...Akari keeps telling me I need to calm down but..." She deliberately turned away, sighing tauntingly. "But I don't think she understands how this works, you know, how hard it really is..." She looked over her shoulder and smiled innocently. "It must be easy for you, being a machine and all, especially after everything you've seen..."</p><p>Ritsu stiffened, feeling her anger start to resurface. "People are going to notice we're missing—"</p><p>"You know, I've been thinking about what you said earlier," Kayano interrupted pleasantly, walking closer to her. "And I've been wondering something about the future."</p><p>Ritsu's eye twitched, digging her fingers into the tentacle around her throat. "You're wasting time."</p><p>"But I've been thinking over what you told the others," Kayano's brow furrowed, eyeing her intently. "You're smart enough to build a time machine, but not able to predict the variables that would lead to an apocalypse until it's too late?"</p><p>Ritsu stiffened feeling her emotional processors start to glitch. "Even I can't predict that many—"</p><p>"Because you were busy playing in the internet?" Kayano said gently, smiling when Ritsu's eyes widened. "You said that's where you escaped to, right? I mean, don't worry, I get it...there's just so much content and distractions—so, of course, you were distracted, right?"</p><p>Ritsu's eyes widened as the memories violently resurfaced of the outbreak in London.</p><p>Ritsu's processes started to overheat as her emotional processing stretched its limits. (No...stop it. Systems recalibrate.)</p><p>Kayano's eyes glinted when she saw her reaction. "Did they try to call you for help? Or were you too busy?"</p><p>The memory of Rio screaming as a deformed create sunk its teeth into her windpipe came back in full force.</p><p>(STOP IT!!!)</p><p>Ritsu ripped the tentacle from her throat, making Kayano hiss in pain. "You bitch!" the green-haired girl snarled, retracting the bruised tentacle.</p><p>Ritsu sank to the floor and curled her arms around herself as her fingers twitched from the emotional glitching.</p><p>Kayano went to lunge at her but froze. "Akari," She hissed, trying to move the tentacles. "<b>Akari</b>...just let me..." The owner of the body screamed in protest. (Just<b> stop it</b>!) Kayano felt a rise of hatred. "I wasn't going to<em> kill </em>her, idiot..." She snarled, as she slowly reeled back in her tentacles. "But she needs to do as she's told."</p><p>Ritsu closed her eyes and focussed on managing her memories, trying to put away the worst ones so her mind could function.</p><p>Kayano grimaced, adjusting her hair as the tentacles were hidden from view. "Once everyone's asleep, we're editing that footage." She narrowed her eyes at her warningly. "And next time it won't just be your head I try to take off."</p><p>Ritsu didn't move as Kayano left the storage room. The storage closet was quiet, and even the sound of the students' voices were murmured to soft noises.</p><p>"...I'm sorry..."Her voice glitched like a damaged recording, bringing her knees up to her chin, allowing a slither of grief to come out. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."</p><p>***</p><p>Machida was backstage, peering around. He opened his mouth to call 'hello' but stiffened when he heard a faint thud coming from the closet and then louder voices. He stiffened and quickly hid behind a pile of boxes and old set pieces, with a thick tattered stage curtain piled on top to hide him from view.</p><p>There was the distinct sound of a door opening and some footsteps. He peered around the corner and frowned when he saw the Kayano girl leaving. (What was she doing in the closet?) Then he frowned, and nearly laughed at the irony before he then remembered where he was and why he was here. (What the hell am I even doing?)</p><p>Machida looked over at the closet, frowning. (Should I just go in?) He slowly started to stand and made his way over to the closet. Hesitantly he knocked on the door. "Um...hello?"</p><p>There was some shuffling of movement for a bit before the door opened. "Machida," Ritsu greeted brightly, smiling. "I'm so happy you made it."</p><p>Machida's brow furrowed. "Um, yeah, listen..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not really sure I'm the right guy for—"</p><p>"Oh, don't be silly, you're perfect." Ritsu grabbed him and pulled him into the closet. "We have a lot to talk about."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Machida stumbled inside as the door closed behind him.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"We finished copying," Asano said stiffly as Miura, Juba, and Tsuda presented the stack of paper.</p><p>"Wow, you guys are fast." Hara raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Um, thanks," Isogai said, stepping forward along with Kataoka. "I guess we can work together with some things, right?" he tried to joke, smiling nervously.</p><p>Asano stared at him blankly.</p><p>Isogai discreetly nudged Kataoka with his foot, she nearly rolled her eyes. "We should start distributing the information for everyone to read," she suggested.</p><p>Araki nodded, adjusting his classes. "I'd recommend that students read it in twos or threes."</p><p>"Um..." Oota cleared his throat and hesitantly raised his hand. "Is it okay if some of the others classes read as well?"</p><p>"Shut up, Oota!" Domen from class C hissed. Fuwa casually threw a paper ball at him. "HEY!"</p><p>"You know, he has a good point," Okano commented, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, we should be allowed to contribute too," Hokoma argued, frowning.</p><p>Seo scrunched his nose up. "Why would we do that?" He remarked dismissively. "It's not like the other classes will be doing any assassination any time soon?"</p><p>Sugino raised an eyebrow. "And Class A will?"</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes. "Other classes will be allowed to the view the information after Class A and E," he said firmly. "There aren't enough notes to go around for now. The rest of you will just have to wait."</p><p>Oota shrank away, frowning. "Oh, okay then. That is fair, I guess..."</p><p>"Is everyone ready!?" Ritsu came out from behind the stage, looking giddy with excitement.</p><p>"She seems happier." Araki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Ritsu clapped her hands together. "If everyone would please sit down!"</p><p>Nagisa frowned a little but sat down along with the others.</p><p>Kanada glanced over at Tsuchiya, but the girl had moved to the back of the class and was currently sulking. (It wasn't like I was lying...) She scowled, feeling a swell of guilt. (Oh, well, what's done is done.) Then she tensed when Asano sat right next to her. (Oh my God!)</p><p>He smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here?"</p><p>She nearly choked. "O-oh no, it's fine!" she spluttered, blushing. "But um..." She looked over at the front where the rest of the Big Five were sitting. "Shouldn't you be sat with your friends?"</p><p>"I'm sure they can manage without me for half-an hour," Asano replied dismissively, folding his arms.</p><p>"Oh, okay." Kanada covered her cheeks to hide her blush.</p><p>Ritsu pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>The Kunudon intro appeared on the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Tell us, Kunudon!'</b>
</p><p>There was a loud groan.</p><p>"No, please, no!" Yoshida buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Hara frowned. "You know, I don't remember nearly this many Kunudon explainer videos existing?"</p><p>Okano shrugged. "Maybe a portion of the bribe money the government sent the Principal went into a higher budget for the Kunudon production?"</p><p>"Why do we even have so many explainer videos?" Okajima questioned.</p><p>Kataoka shrugged. "Apparently its meant to engage students."</p><p>"Yeah, but watching them always makes me feel like I'm five." Fuwa sighed.</p><p>
  <b>"Surprise!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tell us, Kunudon!" the children chorused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kundon slid onto the screen, holding the school pamphlet. "Hi, everybody!" It's me Kunudon!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sir Kunudon!"</b>
</p><p>"Why can't we fast forward this?!" Mimura complained.</p><p>Ritsu crossed her arms stubbornly. "It's important exposition."</p><p>"No one likes too much exposition!" Mimura argued.</p><p>Kimura shrugged. "I liked the one they did for FMA Brotherhood."</p><p>"Yeah, but even that was too much of an overload in places," Fuwa commented.</p><p>Oota gasped. "Take that back!"</p><p>Fuwa shrugged unapologetically. "I'm just saying...."</p><p>
  <b>Kunudon held up the pamphlet closer to view.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Get the most out of your rapid advance. Kunugigaoka Academy.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The students with the best grades at Kunugigaoka Academy are entitled to a fantastic privilege," Kunudon explained, opening the pamphlet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yay! Entitlement!"</b>
</p><p>Rio and a few others sniggered.</p><p>
  <b>"Three days and two nights at a luxury summer school in always sunny Okinawa!" the acorn said, showing the exotic island.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Diplomatic passports!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The school pays for the hotel and everything that goes with it," Kunudon explained. "Students can study to their hearts content!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sheer debauchery, yes!"</b>
</p><p>Fumio and a few others were trying to hide their laughter while most of Class A looked confused.</p><p>
  <b>The music was cut suddenly and Kunudon's smile froze.</b>
</p><p>"Wait what's wrong?" Miura frowned.</p><p>
  <b>"Wait?!" Kunudon's face darkened as he crushed the pamphlet in his hands. "E Cass is going this year!? FUCK THAT!"</b>
</p><p>"What on Earth?!" Etsuki and the other teachers looked confused.</p><p>Rio gave a howl of laughter which triggered a majority of the other students. "Oh, my gosh, yes!"</p><p>"Ritsu, please tell me that is an actual recording?" Okano gasped in-between her laughter.</p><p>Ritsu smiled in amusement. "Believe it or not there were quite a few voice acting bloopers in the school archives."</p><p>Araki covered his mouth to smother his laugh.</p><p>"Really?" Seo rolled his eyes.</p><p>Araki flushed. "What? It's funny."</p><p>Ren looked amused. "It is kinda funny."</p><p>"Yeah, it's not often you see a child-friendly acorn swear," Araki replied.</p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sun was shining down on the old campus building. The shot switched to wild beetles resting on a tree.</b>
</p><p>"Ew!" Tsuda cringed, looking away.</p><p>Otani shivered. "Ugh, I hate bugs."</p><p>"Meh, they're not so bad." Hokoma shrugged.</p><p>Kanada closed her eyes, grimacing.</p><p>Tsuchiya saw and smiled spitefully. "Uh, oh, careful! Kanada might be sick again!"</p><p>A few people laughed while Kanada felt her cheeks turn bright red.</p><p>Sugino frowned. "Hey, you guys don't have to be so—"</p><p>"You're not really in the right position to be making those kinds of remarks, Tsuchiya," Asano said casually, making them all silence.</p><p>"Yeah, where's my apology?" Seo barked out, making her cringe.</p><p>Tsuchiya went bright red and avoided his gaze.</p><p>Kanada sighed in relief. "Thank you," she told Asano quietly, smiling.</p><p>Asano smiled pleasantly. "Anytime."</p><p>Okano looked suspicious. "Does anyone find it weird how overly nice he's being?" she whispered.</p><p>Toka frowned, rubbing her chin. "He definitely seems way to happy after what happened in the last episode."</p><p>"Maybe he's having a mental breakdown." Hara shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa, just look at 'em all!" Sugino exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>Sugino blushed. (Crap...)</p><p>"Why are you excited?" Kondo asked, frowning."Do you like collecting bugs or something?"</p><p>Sugino smiled nervously, trying hard not to look at Kanzaki. "Um, yeah, sometimes."</p><p>Juba perked up, holding back his excitement. "Really?"</p><p>"Ugh, that's gross," Seo scrunched his nose up.</p><p>Juba frowned. (Shut up...)</p><p>"No it's not," Kataoka said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, there are scarier things than stag beetles," Hiroto said, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, summer vacation—and the freedom of being out of school!" Nagisa said ironically, sighing. "Or so you'd think." He looked at Sugino pointedly as the boy carefully picked up one of the beetles. "Why are we here at school?"</b>
</p><p>"A valid question." Rio nodded in approval.</p><p>"Um, why are we looking at bugs?" Nagisa asked Sugino.</p><p>Sugino looked sheepish. "Um, because wildlife is interesting..."</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "Good point."</p><p>
  <b>Sugino smiled sheepishly. "Well...I don't want everyone to see me out catching bugs at my age."</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, what are you ten?" Takada sniggered.</p><p>Sugino groaned. "Thanks for exposing me, Ritsu..."</p><p>Ritsu smiled. "No problem!" She gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with catching bugs," Kanzaki said, frowning.</p><p>Sugino looked relieved. "You think so?"</p><p>Hiroto clapped him on the back. "Yeah, don't worry, it's not a big deal. I'm a bit of a collector myself."</p><p>"In what? Porn?" Tsuda rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Do you collect bugs too, Maehara?" Juba asked apprehensively.</p><p>"Hm?" Hiroto looked over. "Oh, yeah!" He grinned. "These beetles go for over a thousand yen, you know."</p><p>Juba looked disappointed. "Oh, you're one of those..."</p><p>Hiroto looked slightly offended. "Hey! What's that meant to mean?"</p><p>Hinano smiled brightly. "I think he's calling you a soulless profiteer!"</p><p>"A what now?" Hiroto replied in alarm.</p><p>
  <b>He held up the bug. "I'm a city boy—I've always wanted to do this. And Karma happened to point me to a tree with some good bugs on it."</b>
</p><p>Sugino looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh, thanks, Karma."</p><p>Karma felt a little embarrassed and just shrugged. "No problem."</p><p>
  <b>He turned around where Hiroto was leaning against a tree. "I didn't expect you to come, Maehara. Never pegged you as an insect fan."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto smiled and turned around."Our next assassination'll be at that island resort, right?" He smirked. "Wouldn't you say we're missing a little something?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Like what?" Sugino replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"MONEY!" Hiroto's eyes shone with Yen signs.</b>
</p><p>Hinano shook her head. "Soulless profiteer..."</p><p>"Stop calling me that!" Hiroto whined.</p><p>Juba shrugged. "All evidence supports it."</p><p>Miura raised an eyebrow. "Are you a bug collector as well, Juba?"</p><p>Juba blushed, shrinking back when his other classmates looked at him. "Um...well..." He smiled hesitantly, trying to bury his uneasiness. "Um...yeah, actually, I am..."</p><p>"Seriously, you actually like bugs?" Araki remarked.</p><p>Juaba shrugged awkwardly. "I mostly just take pictures of them, but I have a few bet stag beetles I bred."</p><p>A few of his classmates looked grossed out.</p><p>"Seriously!" Money signs glinted in Hiroto-s eyes. "Dude, you're sitting on a goldmine!"</p><p>Isogai sighed. "Maehara..."</p><p>Juba frowned. "Uh, not really..."</p><p>But, Hiroto wasn't really listening. "Dude, how many do you have? We could start a business here!"</p><p>"Um, actually, Maehara..." Hinano smiled sympathetically. "Stag beetles aren't really—"</p><p>"—What colour are they as well?!" Hiroto edges closer to Juba in Class A, making the glasses wearing boy look uneasy.</p><p>Ritsu sighed and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"You need buying power if you're gonna snag yourself a swimsuit babe!" He looked down at the bug.</b>
</p><p>A majority of the girls groaned.</p><p>Hiroto grinned innocently. "What? I'm just saying you gotta be able to treat a girl."</p><p>"Yeah, if you're a free meal ticket," Hazama commented.</p><p>Hiroto shrugged. "Hey, nothing wrong with being generous."</p><p>Toka sighed. "You, know, one of these days a girl is going to take full advantage of that if you're not careful."</p><p>"You have to be careful of those golddiggers, Maehara," Hinano said brightly.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "Isn't he too poor for golddiggers to go after him?"</p><p>"Hey!" Hiroto exclaimed when a few people laughed. "How am I poor?"</p><p>"That's seriously the only part you're offended by?" Araki remarked dryly, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Hazama shrugged again. "You're the one going bug hunting to pick up extra cash, Maehara."</p><p>
  <b>"That runt won't do the trick...but a giant stag beetle?" He grinned. "Those island babes'll net you ten of thousand of yen!" His friends looked at him warily. "Auction 'em off online for major cashole—we'll make at least enough to cover a fancy dinner and a place to chill out!" Then he sped off, leaving the other two confused.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, you are way too invested in this money scheme already," Isogai sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"That's because it's the best I've had yet," Hiroto replied eagerly.</p><p>
  <b>"I think he's forgotten what this trip's all about," Sugino said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, not exactly a fifteen-year-old's vacation plans."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That won't work," Hinano said from where she was perched in tree.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto stopped running, surprised. "Huh?" He looked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano smiled. "Giant stag beetles? Those are old news."</b>
</p><p>"What?" Hiroto's smile fell.</p><p>Hinano smiled sympathetically. "I tried to tell you, stag beetles aren't as valuable as they used to be."</p><p>Juba nodded. "The value's gone down because of artificial breeding."</p><p>"Aw man..." Hiroto sighed, slumping in his seat.</p><p>
  <b>"Kurahashi?" Hiroto replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Morning!" Her smiled brightened. "You're all here to scrape up some spending money too, huh?"</b>
</p><p>"Why are you in a tree?" Aoi asked.</p><p>Hinano shrugged. "Well, I do like climbing," she replied. "And, a lot of us have been climbing trees and using them as vantage points to spy on Koro-sensei."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. " A classic stealth move."</p><p>
  <b>Sugino and Nagisa wandered over. "Hey, what do you mean stag beetles are old news?" Sugino asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well..." Hinano climbed down the tree. "I guess they were super pricey right around when we were born."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image showed a giant stag beetle sitting on a throne with a crown on his head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'500,000 yen.' Was the value shown on screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The beetle was shown next to a dozen jars while it smoked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But today's artificial breeding have saturated the market, bringing their prices way down."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'5,000 yen.' Was the current value shown on screen.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, you sure know a lot about bugs, Kurahashi," Sugaya said, smiling.</p><p>Hinano beamed. "Thanks! I really love wildlife."</p><p>
  <b>"The Great Stag Beetle Crash!" Hiroto looked horrified, while Hinano smiled. "I thought one beetle would about pay for one babe."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No way. These days babes are way more expensive," Hinano replied flippantly.</b>
</p><p>A number of people burst out laughing.</p><p>"Well, she's not wrong," Ren said in amusement.</p><p>Seo grimaced, glancing over at Tsuchiya. "Not that it guarantee's loyalty..."</p><p>Ren rolled his eyes. (You'll probably be back together in a month.")</p><p>
  <b>"You sure know a lot about this, Kurahashi," Sugino said, stretching. "Are you into bugs?"</b>
</p><p>"Wow, what gave it away?" Hazama commented dryly.</p><p>A few people laughed.</p><p>Sugino flushed, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>"Yep!" Hinano looked over her shoulder. "Along with every other living thing!" Her smile brightened with excitement. "Hey, since we're all here..." She turned back to the rest of them. "Let's all go bug hunting!" She announced, skipping. "We're bound to find tons if we all try!"</b>
</p><p>Asami wrinkled her nose. "I'm not really sure I'd enjoy bug hunting."</p><p>Otani shuddered. "I hate creepy crawly things!"</p><p>Hatanaka laughed. "They can't hurt you."</p><p>Otani blushed. "Yeah, but it still feels weird on your skin when they crawl on you!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled fondly. (The innocent and genuine Kurahashi knows an insane amount about living creatures. Just the right helping-hand for a bunch of crass-ish boys t have around.)</b>
</p><p>"Crass-ish?" Sugino smiled in amusement.</p><p>Nagisa chuckled. "Sorry, guys."</p><p>"I'm offended." Hiroto clutched his chest and pretended to look winded. "I'm a gentleman through and through."</p><p>"Pfft, sure." Okano rolled her eyes and threw her blaze in his face. "Keep telling yourself that."</p><p>
  <b>Hinano smiled and looked around excitedly for more bugs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later on she and the boys were busy searching for more insects in the woods and had caught a bag full of colourful beetles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mmm, pretty nice haul," Hinano said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa! Did you set this?" Sugino asked in amazement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My own homemade trap." Slices of pineapple and banana were shown and were placed into a plastic bag filled with water. "I put it out last night."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Let ferment for 1-2 days.' The trap was shown gaining a stink.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There are about twenty more of them out here," she told the boys, as she read a map. "So that's about a thousand yen per piece if we're lucky."</b>
</p><p>"Don't they spread diseases, though?" Asami asked.</p><p>"No, no! These are stag beetles, not cockroaches!" Hinano corrected. "And even then, some species of cockroaches are relatively harmless!"</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know that," Asami replied.</p><p>"So the stag beetles are harmless?" Miura asked.</p><p>Hinano nodded. "Yes, pretty much. The pincers may make them look intimidating but they're not dangerous."</p><p>"Well said, Kurahashi," Koro-sensei praised. "Stag beetles are often misunderstood, and with the dwindling wildlife impacting their population it is important to protect them."</p><p>Sakai grimaced. "They freak me out, though."</p><p>"Yeah, no offence but you can't expect me to not freak out when I see a bug that size," Kumi remarked.</p><p>Miura sighed. "Sometimes its just a knee jerk reaction."</p><p>Juba frowned. "Maybe you wouldn't feel that way if you spent time observing a few."</p><p>Tsuda smirked. "Why are you going to show her your bug lair, Juba?"</p><p>He blushed, ducking his head when his classmates laughed.</p><p>Miura didn't look amused. "Cut it out, Tsuda, at least Juba knows more about insects than you do."</p><p>Tsuda scowled, crossing her arms. "Yeah, well, who says I want to know about those creepy things."</p><p>"Well if you enjoy being ignorant," Juba snapped back, making a few students snigger.</p><p>
  <b>"Not too shabby for a side job!" Sugino commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano rolled up the map. "I hope we caught the one I was looking for!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then suddenly there was a rumble of laughter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What an ineffective trap." Okajima's voice rang out. "And you call yourself the E Class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okajima?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima was casually sitting on a tree branch reading a magazine.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, who else is hiding in a tree?" Yanagi exclaimed.</p><p>Fumio squinted. "Is he reading a porn magazine?"</p><p>
  <b>"Pulling in a measly thousand yen at a time? Yeah, right," he said smugly. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>My </em>
  </b>
  <b>trap'll bring in a cool ten billion!" He snapped the magazine shut and jumped down from the tree. "Oof."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, you've thought of a new assassination plot?" Toka said.</p><p>Okajima grinned. "Looks like it." He rubbed his chin. "No doubt it will be the work of genius!"</p><p>"Or a disaster," Miura rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"Ten billion...you don't mean...?" Nagisa trailed off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, but I do," Okajima replied confidently, looking over his shoulder. "If we're planning an assassination on this southern isle, that octopus'll be letting his guard down in the meantime." He started to walk through the woods as the others followed. "And that's what I'm after."</b>
</p><p>"Well at least he aims big," Aoi commented.</p><p>"Yeah, but he's a moron," Tsuda replied.</p><p>"Hey! I'm sitting right here, assholes!" Okajima yelled.</p><p>Tsuda rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah that's kind of the point."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was bright pink and sitting in the middle of the forest reading a pile of dirty adult magazines.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell!?" Terasaka balked.</p><p>"AH! Turn it off!" Koro-sensei yelled, racing the front to try to grab the hologram, covering the small projector with his yellow blobby form. "NO! DON'T LOOK!"</p><p>"SIR! What the hell!?"</p><p>Nagisa groaned. (Oh boy...)</p><p>Many of the students burst out laughing along with some of the teachers.</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his hand and sighed deeply.</p><p>Bitch-sensei was clutching her stomach laughing.</p><p>Ritsu barely held back a grin and pressed the button on her bracelet to play the hologram from there.</p><p>"RITSU!" Koro-sensei looked horrified. "STOP!"</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes while the others laughed. He glanced at Kanada who was laughing as well. "Kanada?"</p><p>Kanada tensed, smothering her amusement when she looked over. "Yes?"</p><p>He smiled charmingly. "I need a small favour."</p><p>"SIR! Sit down!" Kataoka shook her head in amusement.</p><p>Koro-sensei was curled up into a ball, silently crying in shame.</p><p>Karma smirked, shrugging. "Yeah, it's not like we didn't already know you were a pervert."</p><p>Koro-sensei withered into a husk. "...The shame..."</p><p>Meanwhile, Kanada frowned. "Um, are you sure...?" she muttered, feeling uneasy after what Asano had asked.</p><p>"Well, you don't have to do it," Asano said in a tone which said anything but.</p><p>Kanada looked over at the other four top five. "And everything will be fine I do?"</p><p>"Well, I can't guarantee everything will be resolved," Asano raised an eyebrow at Tsuchiya.</p><p>Kanada nearly rolled her eyes. "I can live with that."</p><p>
  <b>Okajima giggled while the others groaned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh yeah—here we go!" he said excitedly. "He went right for my dirty-book trap!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Wow, when do you see the speedy Koro—sensei moving that </b>
  <b>
    <em>slowly</em>
  </b>
  <b>...) Sugino watched sheepishly. (That one must be right up his alley.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei heaved a dry sob. "Don't look at me!"</p><p>"That's kinda hard considering your sulking on stage," Hara commented.</p><p>"Yeah, stop trying to cover up the hologram, Ritsu has a spare," Mimura said.</p><p>"You're only digging yourself a deeper hole," Fuwa remarked.</p><p>Ritsu sighed, patting Koro-sensei on the back. "It's okay, sir, it's not the most embarrassing thing you've done."</p><p>"THERE'S MORE!?" Koro-sensei shrieked in horror.</p><p>Okano tried to shoot him. "Keep moping and you won't live to see it."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed and removed himself from the stage, allowing the main hologram to activate again.</p><p>Ritsu chuckled and closed the one on her bracelet.</p><p>
  <b>A close up showed stag horns on Koro-sensei's head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And what's up with the stag beetle dress up?) Sugino thought, looking more confused. (Is he trying to blend in? That's just sad.)</b>
</p><p>A number of students laughed.</p><p>"Wow, harsh, Sugino," Kondo said in amusement.</p><p>Sugino smiled sheepishly. "I guess I can be a mean sometimes..."</p><p>"Yeah, but Koro-sensei is so easy to make fun of," Rio said, smiling crookedly.</p><p>"And besides it's not like he doesn't mess with us," Karma commented.</p><p>"Hey, most of its just plain honesty," Hiroto said, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima smirked. "Every mountain has one: the porn repository."</b>
</p><p>"A what now?" Kayano exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>A young boy was shown reading one of the porn magazines in the forest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The kids who find their dreams there grow old enough to buy their own dirty magazines."</b>
</p><p>(Ah, our secrets exposed!) Okajima was sweating. (If everyone on campus knows about it there won't be any good stuff left.)</p><p>"Seriously? A porn repository?" Asami rolled her eyes.</p><p>Hatanaka cleared his throat. "Uh, oh yeah, that's pretty awful."He turned to a boy next to him. "Do you recognise those part of the woods?" he whispered.</p><p>His classmate shook his head. "No idea."</p><p>"Damn it." Hatanaka scowled.</p><p>
  <b>The boy grew into an adult.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then leave behind dreams for someone else to find."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Please discard recyclables at the designated place and day.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's a place of never-ending dreams." Okajima turned to Nagisa and Hinano.</b>
</p><p>"I'm surprised how oddly touching and sentimental that was," Miura said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Fujii shrugged. "I guess the perv has depth."</p><p>"Why would you read dirty magazines from the woods when you can just read it all online?" Fuwa commented, earning a few looks. "Um...not that I'd know or anything..."</p><p>Hara laughed. "Subtle, Fuwa, subtle."</p><p>"Online ones aren't the same, though!" Okajima argued, sighing wistfully. "There's just something nostalgic about turning the page—"</p><p>"Okay, I think that's enough information!" Kataoka interrupted. "Can we please not go into weird uncomfortable details, please?"</p><p>"AGREED!" a majority of the students yelled.</p><p>Okajima sighed. "Well it's not like any of us will have that kind of action for the next two nights..."</p><p>"Wow, you're weirdly open about talking about this," Miura commented, shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>"Well we do have a giant octopus as a teacher," Takebayashi said, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>"I'm just saying!" Okajima raised held his arms up in exclamation. "Two nights of all of us being stuck in the same assembly hall is not going to be fun."</p><p>Ren smirked, looking over at the girls in his class. "Oh, I don't know about that..."</p><p>Araki whacked him over the head. "Stop being a slut."</p><p>"Ow!" Ren rubbed his head.</p><p>"Hey, wait, do we even have enough blankets?" Kayano asked, frowning.</p><p>"...That's a good point actually," Sugino replied, grimacing.</p><p>Ritsu looked sheepish. "Um, well I did pack enough sleeping bags for Class E but..."</p><p>"Oh, fuck, seriously!?"</p><p>The school groaned.</p><p>"I fucking hate this," Kensaku grumbled.</p><p>Etsuki sighed. "Don't be a child, it's only two nights..."</p><p>"Yeah, two nights stuck with these brats!" Kensaku snapped.</p><p>"I'm a really light sleeper by the way," Itsumi-sensei commented.</p><p>Kensaku rolled his eyes. "Join the club."</p><p>Ritsu sighed and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm glad you're here! Lend me a hand— Our porn power'll give him a dream he'll never wake up from!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed in exasperation. (We seem to have reached maximum crassitude...)</b>
</p><p>"I thought we reached that when Nakamura tried to spot Koro-sensei naked?" Sugaya commented.</p><p>"I'm still gonna do it," Rio chimed, smirking as she tossed her knife up and down in the air.</p><p>Haruhi scoffed. "Pfft, oh, please, if we're keeping count on crass moments, we'd be here until the bubble popped."</p><p>"Yeah, you guys are really pervy," her friend remarked.</p><p>"No, we're not," Nagisa said, frowning.</p><p>"Well, technically Koro-sensei is the perviest one," Kamei said, looking over to the corner where Koro-sensei was trying to hide.</p><p>"Hey, we're not all perverts!" Hara objected.</p><p>"Meh, I feel we all are in some way or another." Mimura shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, you girls just don't want to admit it," Okajima said confidentially. "</p><p>"Oh, shut up." Okano threw a pencil at him.</p><p>"OW!"</p><p>"It didn't even hit you!"</p><p>
  <b>Okajima looked back at Koro-sensei. "I did some major research into his top turn-ons, y'know," he explained. "Can't buy the stuff myself, but I found a few."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei was humiliated, burying his face in his tentacles. (Maybe this is a dream...just a horrible nightmare with no end in sight.)</p><p>"I have to say I'm impressed," Yoshida commented.</p><p>"Yeah, that's some heavy duty research," Kimura praised.</p><p>Okajima grinned. "Well, we have to save the world one way or another."</p><p>Etsuki buried her face in her hand. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."</p><p>Coach Terai frowned. "I think this is one of the lowest points I've reached in my teaching career..."</p><p>Kensaku groaned. "Don't worry, it can get lower."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa frowned. "Wouldn't he like anything with big boobs?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima showed him his phone. "As it turns out, yeah." Koro-sensei was shown pink faced as he read a dirty magazine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dirty magazines are dreams. Everyone looks for his ideal in their pages." Koro-sensei was shown dull faced and not liking the S&amp;M mania magazine. "Photo's and Manga too." Now Koro-sensei was confused as he read 'pleasure forest'. "The tiniest difference gets a whole other response."</b>
</p><p>That seemed to strike the final blow for Koro-sensei's ongoing turmoil. He gave a loud gasp and collapsed on the floor. "If anyone wants to kill me, feel free—"</p><p>"Okay." Rinka clicked her gun and started firing along with, Chiba, Rio, Isogai, Okano, and Mimura.</p><p>Koro-sensei jumped onto the ceiling and half-heartedly dodged.</p><p>"Hey, watch it!" A few students cringed away from the stray BB's.</p><p>"Sorry." Chiba apologised while he tried to aim for Koro-sensei's head.</p><p>"Well, I just learned way too much information," Karasuma said dryly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei snorted. "Oh, please, I had his preferences pegged from day one."</p><p>"What the hell is pleasure forest?" Fumio whispered.</p><p>Oota laughed. "Oh, man you're missing out!"</p><p>"Alright, enough, you'll poke someone's eye out," Koro-sensei stood up straight and dusted himself off.</p><p>The students pocketed their guns in a ceasefire and started to pick up the stray BB's.</p><p>Isogai smiled sympathetically at Koro-sensei. "How are you holding up, sir?"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked dazed. "Oh, I'm fine, children, the only thing that's dead is my self-respect and small remains of my pride."</p><p>"Wow, that's an impressive blow, nice work Okajima," Nagisa said brightly.</p><p>Karma gave him a thumbs up. "You broke his soul!"</p><p>"Thanks!" Okajima smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, good job." Hiroto patted him on the back.</p><p>
  <b>"That's amazing, Okajima!" Nagisa exclaimed, looking at the photos. "So for the last month you've been swapping out porn and carefully observing his reactions?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino groaned. "No grown-ups ought to be picking up a month's worth of porn mags!" He sighed. "That's just sad."</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed.</p><p>"You know, watching these episodes really highlight how sarcastic you and Nagisa are, Sugino," Mimura said, laughing.</p><p>Both Nagisa and Sugino looked embarrassed.</p><p>"With how crazy your class is, I don't blame them." Adashi shrugged. "I'd use sarcasm to cope."</p><p>"Yeah, it's like Mr Karasuma said, it's like a circus," Tomo commented.</p><p>Isogai laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, it kinda is."</p><p>"Which is why it's awesome!" Muramatsu whooped.</p><p>"Yeah!" Okajima stretched, yawning. "I wouldn't trade you lunatics for the world."</p><p>"Ugh, only half of us are lunatics," Kataoka remarked, smirking.</p><p>"I like to think we're all just quirky!" Hinano beamed, hugging Rinka, making her smile faintly.</p><p>"With the occasional habit of trying to kill our teacher," Hazama said dryly.</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, you're all weirdo's."</p><p>"Exactly!" Kayano exclaimed, smiling. "The best killers are!"</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>The rest of the school stared at them with mixed feeling of envy.</p><p>Oota frowned, feeling like an outsider intruding on the class's shared friendship.</p><p>Asami sighed and rested her chin on her knees, looking at the rest of Class D who were grumpily silent. (Why can't we have what they have?)</p><p>
  <b>"It's just like your traps, Kurahashi." Okajima smirked, glancing over his shoulder. "You absorbed in studying your prey for a long time too right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, yeah." She nodded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima looked focussed. "I've got a dirty mind. If you wanna hate me for it, go on ahead," he said bluntly.</b>
</p><p>"You know I have to admire how unapologetic you are, Okajima," Toka said, shrugging. "Even if I have mixed feelings about you admitting to being a pervert..."</p><p>"Yeah, but nearly all the boys in our class are perverts?" Hazama snorted.</p><p>"HEY!" The boys yelled.</p><p>"That's a bit of a blanket statement!" Isogai said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah! I only peaked in the girls' bathroom, like once!" Hiroto snapped.</p><p>Isogai buried his face in his palm.</p><p>"I don't think that helps our case," Nagisa commented dryly.</p><p>Hazama looked unapologetic. "Okay, fine, maybe only ¼ of you."</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds about right." Toka shrugged.</p><p>Rio smirked, winking. "I mean, us girls can be just as bad sometimes so."</p><p>"Hey, but who is in the quarter?" Muramatsu tried to add it up, scowling.</p><p>Ren grimaced. "Why is it I get labelled a slut for just flirting with a girl and they get off scot-free?"</p><p>Kondo frowned. "Well, it's not like the boys are actually sleeping with all the girls, it's a bit different."</p><p>"Pfft..." Ren stabbed the mat with a pen. "It's just biased."</p><p>Araki rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously sulking?"</p><p>"No." Ren scowled, glaring t the floor.</p><p>Seo groaned, running a hand over his face. "You're such a crybaby."</p><p>Ren threw the pen at him.</p><p>"Ouch!" Seo covered his face. "What the hell!?"</p><p>Asano sighed, rolling his eyes. "I better get back to them before they poke each other's eyes out," he said unenthusiastically.</p><p>"Um, okay..." Kanada was still tense, thinking over what he'd asked her to do. "Are you sure this will..."</p><p>Asano had already stood up. "We'll discuss it later," he said dismissively, walking over to his friends.</p><p>She frowned, feeling uneasy. (I really shouldn't have agreed to this...)</p><p>
  <b>His knife was under a dirty magazine issue of 'Half-nude monthly.' "But it's only because I'm a super-lech that I know..." He picked up his anti-sensei knife. "In the end. Pornography will save the world," Okajima said confidently as he unsheathed his blade.</b>
</p><p>One of the girls from class B gave a low whistle.</p><p>
  <b>The others were mortified. (He's so...cool, somehow?!)</b>
</p><p>Okajima grinned. "Heh, thanks guys."</p><p>Okano smirked, poking his head. "Just don't let it go to your head."</p><p>
  <b>"Check it out. Under that glorious stack of filth as a net strung with anti-sensei BB's. And he's so distracted he has no clue. When I give the word one of you cut the rope I'll jump in and finish him off," Okajima explained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I suppose anything can be a sword if you polished it enough."</b>
</p><p>Suda and a majority of the others burst out laughing.</p><p>"Context, Nagisa.Context." Karma chuckled.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that!" Nagisa blushed when he realised the innuendo.</p><p>"Or did you?" Rio teased, wiggling her eyebrow, fuelling more of the laughter.</p><p>Nagisa groaned and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima's porn shop could actually do the trick. Koro-sensei, prepare to be run through.) Nagisa thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But the confidence slipped away when Okajima gaped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei suddenly perked up like he'd heard or seen something: His eyes suddenly extended outwards.</b>
</p><p>"AH! What is he doing!" Otani exclaimed.</p><p>"Sir, what's wrong with your eyes?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>That seemed to knock Koro-sensei out of his stoop. "Oh, do you like it?" He chuckled. "They're my super eyes!" He did the weird zooming out and in with his eyes.</p><p>"Of course he'd call them that..." Asano muttered, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"That's freaky." Yoshida eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"But a pretty interesting detail," Nagisa commented, writing it down in his notebook.</p><p>
  <b>"What's he doing?" Sugino whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why does his eyes go out like that?" Hiroto said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima looked unnerved. "Yeah. I don't have any data on that face. What kind of point is that signify?"</b>
</p><p>"That I found something very important," Koro-sensei replied, grinning. "And I have an idea what it is."</p><p>"What, college co-eds?" Karma remarked while he scratched his ear.</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>Koro-sensei stiffened and went bright pink. "Yes, very funny, Karma..."</p><p>
  <b>Over in the trees, there was something Koro-seemed to spot. He chuckled. "You thought you could hide from me." His tentacle whipped out to grab a black stag beetle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A Miyama stag beetle with white eyes."</b>
</p><p>A few secret bug enthusiast from the main campus let out faint screams.</p><p>Hinano squealed in excitement. "A Miyama!" Her eyes sparkled. "Nice catch, Koro-sensei."</p><p>Juba tried to take a picture on his phone. "I didn't know you could find them around there!!!" He went bright red when Miura smirked in amusement. "Um..."</p><p>
  <b>Hinano's eyes widened. "Huh!" She jumped out of her hiding place. "Are you serious??!"</b>
</p><p>"Well, that plans ruined," Terasaka commented.</p><p>Koyama scoffed. "Like it was going to work."</p><p>"It might have," Kondo said, shrugging. "Koro-sensei seemed pretty distracted."</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, hello, Kurahashi," Koro-sensei greeted, turning around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Impressive specimen, ey?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She rushed over. "Wow! I've been looking for that in like forever!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I know right. Imagine it being in our own backyard." Koro-sensei held up the bug. "Come on.!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima was crying. "Another second and we would have had him!"</b>
</p><p>"Heh, sorry, guys," Hinano said, embarrassed. "I just really love nature."</p><p>"I wouldn't worry." Okajima waved his hand dismissively. "Future-me probably has way more schemes up his sleeve."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei and Hinano were jumping up and down excitedly. "I don't get what they're so excited about but a giant stag beetle in the junior high girl dancing on top of a pile of porn isn't something you see every day," Hiroto remarked casually.</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>Koro-sensei went bright pink and wilted further when he saw the judging gazes of his colleagues.</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Koro-sensei stopped when he realised this, and his face filled with shame. "How unbelievably embarrassing!" He hid his face, while he still sat on the stash of porn. "I'm mortified beyond belief. Shame!"</b>
</p><p>"Here comes the shame rant," Karma said, smirking.</p><p>"And then the long sulk," commented Rio.</p><p>"I am not that predictable!" Koro-sensei said shrilly.</p><p>"Sir, we have mushrooms growing in the corner because of your brooding!" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>"Wait, how that is physically possible?" Sugaya asked in alarm, looking over at the faint pile of mushrooms in the far corner.</p><p>"Can we eat them?" Kimura questioned.</p><p>
  <b>Later on, he was still berating himself while the others gathered around. "Shame on me. The moulder of young minds ought to be above this sort of behaviour. I knew there was a trap under all this porn."</b>
</p><p>Oota laughed. "Well, no shit."</p><p>Yanagi was laughing as well. "Who just leaves a random giant pile of porn in the middle of the woods?!"</p><p>More students started to laugh.</p><p>Okajima looked sheepish. "Yeah, it does kind seem unsubtle when you think about it."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, sitting over with the teachers. "...It was an oversight of mine..."</p><p>
  <b>Okajima looked like he's been caught red-handed. "Yet each magazine was so much more tempting than the last I had no presence of mind to refuse it!"</b>
</p><p>"Sir, I think you have an addiction," Isogai said, smiling.</p><p>Hiroto laughed. "Yeah, you know, besides the junk food as well,"</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, crossing his tentacles.</p><p>
  <b>(He saw right through me!) Okajima gaped while Nagisa looked amused.</b>
</p><p>"Because it was obvious!" Oota chuckled, clutching his sides.</p><p>Okajima looked embarrassed. "Hey!"</p><p>Oota tried to curve calm down, grinning. "I'm sorry, this just gets funnier the more I think about it."</p><p>Yanagi started coughing as his laughter faded. "Man, I haven't laughed this much in years, this is great!"</p><p>"Yeah, so far your plan to kill him has been the most interesting," Oota told Okajima. "It's actually really smart using his obsession with porn against him."</p><p>Fumio nodded. "Yeah, it just needed tweaking some more."</p><p>Okajima was pleasantly surprised. "Oh, thanks." He shuffled over to them. "You know, I think it could have worked better if it was inside instead."</p><p>"Maybe you should have set a trail of it or something," Oota suggested eagerly. "Like lead him in."</p><p>"Or you could fake an order!" Okajima snapped his fingers. "Like pretend loads of porn got delivered to the Old Campus by mistake!"</p><p>Fuwa shared an amused look with her classmates.</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly when he saw the other students having a good time. (I guess being trapped with them isn't too bad...)</p><p>
  <b>Sugino frowned and examined the beetle crawling on stag horns on Koro-sensei's head. "So what's the big deal with this beetle. It's just a Miyama stag beetle right?" He rubbed his chin. "Didn't you say that artificial breeding made them all pretty much worthless?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano smiled. "Actually these go for a lot on account of being very hard to breed a mid-sized one is worth its weight in gold. What is big is this fella we're talking to small fortune?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino looked up in shock. "Shut up?!"</b>
</p><p>"Seriously!?" Sugino looked at Hinano who nodded.</p><p>"Okay, so who wants to go bug hunting!?" Hiroto yelled.</p><p>"I'll bring a net!" someone at the back called.</p><p>"I'll bring honey!"Hashimoto said.</p><p>"Isn't honey for flies?" Shindo argued.</p><p>Hashimoto shrugged. "They're both bugs aren't they?"</p><p>Naoka buried his face in his palm and sighed deeply. "How are you in this class?"</p><p>
  <b>"Also, observe the colour of its eyes," Koro-sensei said, as they examine the beetle's bright white eyes. "Usually, they're black. These however white as the driven snow we've discussed albinism before correct?" Different frogs were shown on screen. "So I assume you're familiar with the concept?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah. It's like when an animal is born without pigment or whatever," Sugino replied.</b>
</p><p>"Correct!" Koro-sensei praised.</p><p>
  <b>"With stag beetles albinism is only possible with the eyes. A natural born Miyama white high as they're called in literature is exceptionally rare. A valuable academic fine to be sure." Koro-sensei examined the beetle before he handed it over to Hinano. "This guy goes for hundreds of thousands of yen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hundreds!" The boys exclaimed in shock.</b>
</p><p>Seo choked. "Seriously?" He looked around for Juba. "Hey, you hunt bugs right?"</p><p>Juba frowned. "Well, I mainly take photos—"</p><p>"Unimportant, get me one of those bugs," Seo ordered.</p><p>Juba raised an eyebrow, feeling a rise of indignation. He glanced at Kanada and then at Tsuchiya who was still sulking. "Um, I'm probably gonna be busy after this so....no."</p><p>"What?!" Seo snapped.</p><p>Juba felt uneasy but tried to shrug casually. "I'm busy with studying so...I don't really have the time...sorry..."</p><p>A few people barely hid their laughter.</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed faintly, wondering how this inner class rebellion would go if not handled correctly.</p><p>Seo pointed his finger at him and hissed, "Listen, you little—"</p><p>Asano cleared his throat.</p><p>Seo tensed, closing his mouth. (God damn it.)<br/><br/></p><p>Juba barely hid his smugness.</p><p>
  <b>"I told Koro-sensei a while back I wanted to see one up close. He promised to use his eyes to mine them for me," she explained while Koro-sensei did the weird zoom eye thing. "Okay dokey, boys. Which one of you rejects want this baby?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"ME!" They all raised their hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano giggled. "You'll have to catch me first!" She ran off.</b>
</p><p>Rio laughed. "Nice!"</p><p>Hinano giggled when Sugino and Hiroto shot her half-hearted glares.</p><p>
  <b>"I beg your pardon? I've already done my catching!" Koro-sensei yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Whether in natural science assassination or porn.) The boys chased Hinano through the woods. (Summer vacation is a time for discovery. Let's hope a week from now. Okay. Now he can probably discover to good use.) Okajima fell into the river.</b>
</p><p>"Again, seriously?!" Okajima groaned while the others laughed.</p><p>"Bad, luck!" Sugaya patted him on the back.</p><p>
  <b>Later on, back at the Old Campus building, the students were gathered outside. on the playing field. (Our assassination vacation is soon. Not a lot of time to make a foolproof plan but saying we've upped the ante on our training regimen would be accurate.) They were all practising shooting while Bitch-sensei lounged in a chair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, you adorable brats." She had a drink in her hand as she watched them. "Go ahead spend summer vacation working up a sweat I'll be relaxing. Thank you very much."</b>
</p><p>"Um, isn't it kind of your job still to kill Koro-sensei?" Kamei pointed out.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "Well, all grown-ups need little private time."</p><p>"Except your private time tends to be five hours a day," Mimura commented.</p><p>"Yeah, do you actually even teach still? These episodes have barely shown you teach a class," Hiroto said, pointing at the screen.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, it isn't my fault the majority of the episodes get filled with you brats messing around!"</p><p>"Um, it's called assassination, maybe you should look it up?" Kanada remarked dryly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed while a few members of Class E tried not to laugh.</p><p>"Future-you is behaving rather lazily in this scene," Koro-sensei commented lightly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "Says the guy who got sucked in by a porn pile."</p><p>Koro-sensei's expression darkened. "Curse you..."</p><p>
  <b>Mimura frowned. "You need this too Professor Bitch. In fact, I'd say everybody here you need to level up the most."</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei was seething.</p><p>"Well, he has a point." Karasuma smirked faintly. "All of us need to be on top game if we're going to actually kill him."</p><p>She glared at him. "Hey! I'm still at the top of my game!" She huffed, scowling. "God forbid I actually get five minutes to myself."</p><p>
  <b>She looked smug. "I'm an adult. We're sneaky. You'll go at him with your customary verve and I'll piggyback on all that hardware to steal the show."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "See, I've still got my eyes on the prize."</p><p>Class E looked annoyed.</p><p>"Yeah, by making us do all the grunt work," Kimura complained.</p><p>She smiled slyly. "Aw, tough luck, kids." She winked. "No one said the road to success was fair!"/</p><p>
  <b>"Will you now?" Lovro appeared behind her. She stiffened.</b>
</p><p>The smile slipped off Bitch-sensei's face. "Oh, crap..."</p><p>
  <b>"Some things can be counted on to never change."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah! Lovros. Sir!" She looked alert.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know you could move so fast, Bitch-sensei," Hara teased.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled, blushing. "Put a lid on it, brats."</p><p>
  <b>"He's been hired on as a special instructor for the break," Karasuma said. "We need all the pro tips we can get." Lovro looked unimpressed with her. "He seemed like the obvious choice."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Relax for even one day and your killing muscles atrophy," Lovro said solemnly. Unless you want to fail wear something respectable!" he shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei jumped to attention and ran off to get changed. "Yes, sir!"</b>
</p><p>The laughter grew.</p><p>Bitch-sensei groaned, sinking down in her seat.</p><p>"This guy is awesome!" Shindo exclaimed.</p><p>Okuda chuckled. "It seems like only he and Mr Karasuma can order Professor Bitch around."</p><p>Kanzaki hummed. "Well, Lovro is her mentor..."</p><p>"And Mr Karasuma doesn't take any bullshit," Sugaya commented.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's scowl deepened. (I don't let that stick I the mud boss me around!) She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but he only looked the tiniest bit amused.</p><p>
  <b>"What do you know, someone even Miss Bitch doesn't dare mouth off to," Sugaya commented.</b>
</p><p>"You seem to have a solid parent/teacher-student relationship," Fuwa said.<b></b></p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged uncomfortably. "I guess it is a little like that." She smiled smugly. "I am one of his favourite students after all, and his most successful." She flipped her hair back.</p><p>"Hm, I'm not sure about the most successful part," Karma said offhandedly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me!?" She waved her fist. "Do you little morons even know my kill count!!?"</p><p>
  <b>"Can't say I blame her, man." Hiroto turned around. "He's as scary as they come."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, imagine growing up with him?" Kimura commented.</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. "Didn't Bitch-sensei mention he put her on an island when she was thirteen?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, she's been his student for years, right?" Isogai said.</p><p>"Why was she with him when she was thirteen, though?" Okuda whispered, frowning.</p><p>Toka's brow furrowed. "That's a good question..."</p><p>"Maybe he's secretly her dad?" Sugino theorised.</p><p>"Hm, they don't look all that similar..." Rio whispered, rubbing her chin.</p><p>"Adopted?" Chiba suggested.</p><p>Nagisa hummed, looking over at Bitch-sensei curiously. "I don't know, they act a little like father and daughter but it still feels like a teacher/student kind of partnership..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes narrowed when she caught Class E looking at her. (What are they looking at?)</p><p>They quickly looked away when she looked over.</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you for your cooperation." Karasuma looked over at Lovro.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do not think me yet, my upright friend. I am afraid I could not manage to establish the context you requested," Lovro replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Three mysterious assassins were shown. "Perhaps your former students were put off by word of the target's difficulty," Karasuma suggested.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "Huh...I think I might have met one of them."</p><p>"Which one?" Karasuma asked.</p><p>She shrugged. "The long-haired one looks familiar but it is a silhouette."</p><p>"Have you met many of Lovro's students?" Etsuki asked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei arched an eyebrow at her but decided to answer anyway. "A few of us have crossed paths, but we don't make it a habit." She crossed her legs and shrugged. "A few interactions have turned bloody when contracts been double books, but that's rare."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Yes, I can imagine your line of work doesn't encourage interactions with colleagues." He chuckled. "No Christmas parties?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "I once shot one of them when they pissed me off..he didn't die." She smiled in amusement, shrugging.</p><p>"Accidentally?" Karasuma repeated dryly.</p><p>She pouted, trying to look innocent. "I didn't appreciate the competition...it isn't my fault my finger slipped."</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"It is likely," Lovro replied while the student prepared to practice shooting . "In any event, we must rely on what we have." Bitch-sensei looked subdued; she had changed into a dark hoodie and combat pants.</b>
</p><p>Shindo snorted. "Wow. Whipped."</p><p>
  <b>"Now. Just to be clear the target is not here?" Lovro asked quietly. "That's correct. He's taken a sabbatical to Everest and not a big fan of the heat," Karasuma answered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shown on the mountains talking to some climbers.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's eye twitched.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled apprehensively. "I'm sure no one will believe them."</p><p>Karasuma gritted his teeth.</p><p>Asano pinched the bridge of his nose. "How have you not been exposed yet?"</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained laugh. "Well, I do try to wear disguises."</p><p>"Yeah, but they mostly suck," Karma said, smirking.</p><p>"I have limited materials to work with!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>
  <b>"If we are to have any chance at all. Secrecy is of utmost importance." Lovro held up a file.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, sounds serious," Koro-sensei said teasingly. "Trying to get the one up on me I see, hm?"</p><p>His students and colleagues gave him pissed off looks which made Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"This is your plan." A diagram showed the seven tentacles being taken out. "You neutralize the seven promise tentacles and taking advantage of his reduced speed. The entire class joins in and finishes him off. Not bad but I wondered if you would explain to me this business of psych attack?" He held up the diagram.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well the idea is to throw him off guard and slow slowing down.," Nagisa replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, he likes porn." Hiroto smirked. "Makes no bones about where he gets it either. Figure we'll use that on him."</b>
</p><p>"Ugh!" Koro-sensei started sweating. "N-now there's no need to bring that up again!"</p><p>His students were smiling wickedly.</p><p>"But isn't blackmail a good assassination tactic, sir?" Hinano asked innocently, grinning.</p><p>Okuda smiled, adjusting her glasses. "You're the one who is always telling us to give our all."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Yes, well, that is true." He hummed, rubbing his chin as his eyes glinted. "it looks like I'll definitely be upping my game this time around."</p><p>Rio grinned, flashing her knife. "Bring it on, sir. Bring it on."</p><p>"Hey, you guys got any ideas for a new assassination plan?" Okano whispered to Isogai.</p><p>"I have an idea for one," Hara whispered, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Okajima whispered, shuffling over to them. "I think we might be able to get some of the main campus kids to help out."</p><p>"If they don't try to strangle us in our sleep," Kayano muttered, making Nagisa smile in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Koro-sensei trying to buy their silence with popsicles. "Just promise not to tell your classmates."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He bought our silence with a round of Popsicles." Hiroto grinned evilly.</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked horrified. "You broke an honoured popsicle agreement!"</p><p>Araki raised an eyebrow. "You really thought popsicles would buy their silence?"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Well, it is a desperate situation." Tears streaked down his face. "And I can't afford real bribery with my teachers' salary."</p><p>"You might be able to if you spent less on junk food," Asano commented evenly.</p><p>"Now there's just no need for such talk!" Koro-sensei replied shrilly.</p><p>
  <b>"But it's going to take a lot more than that to keep us from spilling the--"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka and his friends looked merciless. "Let's gang up and teach the perve a lesson he won't soon forget!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Well, at least my humiliation is bringing you all together."</p><p>
  <b>"It would really get in his head if he threatened to blackmail me. You'll be so freaked out by what we've got," Nagisa said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"These children are brutal." Lovro sounded proud.</b>
</p><p>"Well, thanks!" Karma chimed, making the others laugh.</p><p>"This does seem like an interesting plan..." Ren said, frowning.</p><p>Araki nodded. "I'm curious to see how it develops."</p><p>Asano hid a scowl. (I said be civil, not praise them!)</p><p>
  <b>"That said...The key to assassination is killing blow. The difference between success and failure is timing and aim."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Be straight with me. Are you worried the class doesn't have what it takes?" Karasuma said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No worry." Lovro smirked. "Not at all. In fact, I am quite confident in them. "</b>
</p><p>Class E preened at the praise.</p><p>
  <b>Chiba was shown aiming his sniper. (That one's Chiba excels in spatial calculations has a long range sniper. I daresay he's second to none.) Chiba had his eye on the prize. (Then there's Rinka Hayami. Good balance. Admirable dexterity unparalleled kinetic visual acuity.) Rinka sternly eyed her target with precision. (There's no one better for taking down a moving target.)</b>
</p><p>Both Chiba and Rinka smiled.</p><p>"You guys are the best shooters, you really have a talent for it," Takebayashi said.</p><p>"Yeah, why are you so good?" Hoga asked, frowning.</p><p>"It's weirdly like your professionals or something," Suda pointed out.</p><p>Rinka shrugged. "Well, I used to do archery when I was young but I fell out of practice for a while..."</p><p>"You did archery!?" Kayano exclaimed, looking impressed.</p><p>Rinka nodded. "Back in elementary school...it was fun..."</p><p>"What about you, Chiba?" Toka asked.</p><p>Chiba shrugged. "I never did that...I mean, I played video games, but that was it."</p><p>Kondo's eyes widened. "Wow, that's still really cool."</p><p>"Yeah, I play video games a lot and I couldn't do the stuff you do," Oota said.</p><p>Yanagi scoffed. "Yeah, that's because you can't aim for shit."</p><p>Oota scowled. "Hey, it's hard, okay!"</p><p>"It is hard at first, but you get the knack of it eventually," Takebayashi commented, shrugging.</p><p>Fuwa chuckled. "Yeah, remember the first time we started practicing?" She grinned at Mimura.</p><p>"Ey, Mimura?"</p><p>Terasaka barked out a laugh. "Oh, yeah, that was gold!"</p><p>"Ugh, don't remind me!" Mimura buried his face in her hand.</p><p>Rio laughed "Koro-sensei nearly had a stroke!"</p><p>"Which would have made our job easier," Sugino remarked.</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed. "I was just worried."</p><p>Karma looked intrigued. "Oh, why, how bad was it?"</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Well..."</p><p>"Wait, don't tell him!" Mimura begged, blushing.</p><p>"Is that begging?" Karma grinned. "oh, now you have to tell me!"</p><p>"Play the episode!" Mimura implored to Ritsu who was smiling. "Please!"</p><p>
  <b>Chiba and Rinka were shown side by side. "You'll never hear these to brag about their skills. They'd let their results do the talking," Lovro remarked.</b>
</p><p>"Oh come on, tell me!" Karma whined, pouting.</p><p>Mimura groaned. "Oh, come on..."</p><p>"It is a funny story," Hiroto teased.</p><p>Karma gave Mimura a wide-eyed look. "Please! Mimura-kun! I'll owe you a favour."</p><p>Mimura rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."</p><p>"No, honest!" Karma shuffled closer. "And if it's really that embarrassing you can tell me later."</p><p>Mimura narrowed his eyes, looking around when he noticed the whole school watching. "Oh, man..." Okay, fine. Fuck it." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, he leaned in and whispered it in Karma's ear.</p><p>Karma's eyes widened and then promptly keeled over laughing.</p><p>"I'd never held a gun before!" Mimura went bright pink.</p><p>"Um, is he having a stroke?" Ren pointed at Karma who was clutching his sides.</p><p>"Aw, I really wanna know what happened!" Miura scowled, crossing her arms.</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, I would love to have them as students of my own. But if I speak the truth I would take any in this class. I am amazed at where their talents have grown in so short a time." The class were hitting targets fast. "There is potential here. Much of it"</b>
</p><p>Class E looked shocked.</p><p>"Wow..." Bitch-sensei looked impressed. "That's high praise you got given, brats."</p><p>"Sounds like it," Nagisa smiled faintly, and then looked over at Karma who was trying to smother his laughter in his hand. "U,, are you okay there, Karma."</p><p>Karma wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, man...That's a beautiful story."</p><p>"I hate you." Mimura buried his face in his knees.</p><p>Karma patted him on the head. "Aw, I love you too."</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa shot down one of the targets. "She has learned to stabilize her. Some discover they should best from cross-legged position. Well done."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa smiled. "Oh, thanks! That means a lot."</b>
</p><p>Fuwa grinned, feeling a swell of warmth in her stomach.</p><p>
  <b>"You're there." He pointed at Takebayashi. "Mind how you breathe do not force it find shooting style that best suits you."</b>
</p><p>Domen let out a low whistle. "Even the bookworm can shoot."</p><p>Takebayashi looked embarrassed.</p><p>"Hey, looks like you got a knack for it as well, Takebayashi!" Sugaya clapped him on the back. "Nice."</p><p>"Uh, thanks..." Takebayashi rubbed his arm. (I doubt I'm any real good, though...)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa watched intently. (This guy really knows assassination. I'm dying to ask him a question. I wonder...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lovro's eyes widened. (Him!) He turned to him fully. "Young man?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I assume you know the best assassin in the world right. But what are they like?" Nagisa asked.</b>
</p><p>"Hm, that's an interesting question," Sugino said, looking over at Nagisa. "Why would you wanna know."</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "I guess I would just wanna know...I mean so far the assassins we've seen have all been different in their own way. Everyone has their own style."</p><p>"Hey, that's true," Rio commented, tapping her chin. "Each one has been eccentric in their own way."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded in agreement. "Yeah, even the overall serious ones have stood out."</p><p>
  <b>(At a glance this boy is not much.) Lovro chuckled, scrutinising Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's cheeks tinted pink. (I'm not that weak looking...)</p><p>
  <b>(But on closer inspection...) "What a bizarre question. Why are you wanting to know, son?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked sheepish. "It doesn't. I was just curious."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei watched curiously. "Ah, well, in my considered opinion. There can be no question as to who holds the rank of World's Greatest."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened. "Of course professional killers are a secretive lot. They are rarely known by their given name. This one is no exception. " A hand was shown holding a red rose. "Safe he prefers to go by a very particular nickname The Reaper." A silhouette of a man was at a gravestone holding a bunch of roses.</b>
</p><p>"The Reaper?" Toka's eyes widened.</p><p>"Wow, he sounds cool," Yoshida said.</p><p>Hazama smirked. "And a touch dramatic, but give his line of work it fits."</p><p>"Have you heard of him Mr Karasuma?" Okuda asked.</p><p>Karasuma shrugged. "I can't confirm or deny."</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. That's basically a yes." She stretched, yawning. "Lovro never shut up about him when he was training me."</p><p>"Have you ever met him, Miss Bitch?" Sugaya asked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei tensed, a serious expression sliding onto her face. "Trust me kids. In my line of work, you don't want to meet him."</p><p>The students looked on edge.</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "What about you, sir?" he asked Koro-sensei. "You know a lot about assassins. Do you know him?"</p><p>"Well, I have been fortunate enough to never have been a target of his," Koro-sensei replied, trying on his newly knitted sock-gloves. "But his reputation speaks for itself."</p><p>
  <b>"Mysterious, elusive, cold as ice trails of the dead in his wake. Death in God in it. An assassin from whom no doubt to get escapes. It is said if a killer cannot finish his job sooner or later the Reaper will step in to do it for them."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked down. "Sounds pretty intimidating. He'd better kill Korra Sensei before someone like him appears..."</b>
</p><p>Terasaka scoffed. "No way in hell I'm losing that ten billion to some phantom of the opera wannabe."</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>Koro-sensei died a little inside. (A phantom what-now?!)</p><p>
  <b>"Pay attention, young man." Lovro pointed at him. "I will teach you a technique that works without fail."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened. "Works without fail?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The wind ushered by. "Indeed a useful move for all occasions. A gift from an old pro."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, lucky," Toka said.</p><p>"Yeah, that's pretty cool," Hiroto remarked.</p><p>"Guess she sees your natural talent," Sugino teased, bumping his shoulder playfully.</p><p>Nagisa smiled unsurely. "Yeah, I guess so." His smile fell when he saw Karma scowl for just a second. (Huh?) But Karma's face was blank again when he blinked. (What was that look for...?)</p><p>
  <b>The wind blew leaves up in unto the sky. (And just like that our summer island getaway kicks off. I think we're ready.)</b>
</p><p>"Ooh, I can hardly wait!" Hinano jumped up and down excitedly. "This is going to be so cool!"</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna know how the plan goes!" Hara agreed excitedly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shown sick as he and the students rose on a boat towards the island. "UGH! Why did we have to be on a boat?" Koro-sensei complained, leaning his head on the railing. "Couldn't we were taking a plane? Ugh my head..."</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"Ugh, why boats?" Koro-sensei shot Karasuma an accusing look.</p><p>Karasuma just looked back with an innocent expression.</p><p>"This is already off to a great start!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I can see the island from here! We're almost there." Hinano yelled as she tried to slide Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino grinned. "Six whole hours from Tokyo."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto smirked and commented, "The perfect setting for an all-out assassination."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okinawa!" the kids yelled. The island was shown from a bird's eye view.</b>
</p><p>"WOW!" There was a resounding gasp.</p><p>Class A looked disgruntled.</p><p>"Damn it..." Seo grumbled, glaring at Class E.</p><p>"Will, you relax, it's not like any of this is going to happen," Ren pointed out.</p><p>Koyama groaned. "But we still have to watch them have fun and rub it in!"</p><p>"What comes around goes around," Rio chimed, earning some more glares.</p><p>
  <b>"On behalf of the Okinawa resort hotel. Welcome. We hope your stay is a pleasant one. Tropical juice compliments of the house. Enjoy!" A chubby man with small eyes served them drinks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We are living the high life!" Mimura said, raising his glass.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You ain't joking, man, everything's so island-ey." Kimura looked around in amazement.</b>
</p><p>"Island-ey?" Tsuchiya muttered bitterly.. "Can you get any more common?"</p><p>
  <b>"A hotel right on the beach. Outstanding and a smorgasbord of structured leisure activities." Koro-sensei had his sunglasses on and was relaxing in shade.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're saving that you know what till after we eat right now I vote we have some fun island style," Muramatsu said while Yoshida smirked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why don't we all split up into groups like we did on a school trip to Kyoto?" Yoshida suggested slyly.</b>
</p><p>"A bit unsubtle," Hatanaka said.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled, taking off his sunglasses. "A grand idea. Play Hard Kill hard. "This is how top-notch assassins get the most out of their summer vacation!" Koro-sensei zoomed by on a glider.</b>
</p><p>"They have gliders on that island!" Tomo yelled.</p><p>"Yep," Kondo said, smirking. "It's really awesome."</p><p>"Okay, serious question, do you guys even study while you're away on this thing?" Fuwa asked.</p><p>Class A exchanged looks.</p><p>"Well..." Juba rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"Some of us do," Tsuda commented, shrugging.</p><p>"I do," Asano answered crisply. "But some of us..." He looked not so discreetly at Seo, Ren, Koyama, and Araki. "Slack off."</p><p>Ren looked unapologetic. "It's a holiday vacation..."</p><p>"It's a summer school," Asano reminded them.</p><p>"On an island," Ren replied cheekily, earning a glare.</p><p>
  <b>The workers watched nervously from the sidelines. "Uh, That hang glider seems to be going kind of fast. What did that crazy bastard just pull in 90 degree turn coming out of a barrel roll?!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei and a number of the students laughed.</p><p>"Show off!" Sugino shook his head in amusement.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I can't help myself, really."</p><p>Rio chuckled. "You're gonna give those workers a heart attack."</p><p>
  <b>Up in the air Toka and Kimura were trying to shoot Koro-sensei down. "Oh come on that isn't fair!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How are we supposed to keep up with you?!" Toka yelled.</b>
</p><p>"Um, I think that's kind of the point," Aoi said, laughing.</p><p>"A teacher must always shrive to challenge his students." Koro-sensei chuckled. "If I just hand over a victory than that won't be nearly as much fun."</p><p>"Um, fun for you, you mean," Toka said, making him snigger.</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu appeared on the phone. "Calculating current speed. Target moving at a 150 Kilometers per hour."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed as he quickly glided passed them. "Remember boys and girls. A fighter jet is only as good as it's engine!" Koro-sensei sped by Hiroto and Isogai dressed with glasses, a sweater and holding a book.</b>
</p><p>A couple of students laughed while others looked annoyed.</p><p>
  <b>"Who the hell are you supposed to be dressed as?!" Hiroto snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Jiro Horikoshi!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai was unimpressed. "Ha ha very funny."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, who is he again?" Kamei asked.</p><p>Her friend shrugged. "Isn't he an engineer or something?"</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto looked confused. "Whoa whoa. Who?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Horikoshi was an aerospace engineer.," Isogai explained while Nagisa and Karma watched the chaos from the beach.</b>
</p><p>"Right answer, Isogai!" Koro-sensei chimed.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh yeah. I'm just gonna know that?" Hiroto replied sarcastically.</b>
</p><p>"Um, wasn't that a question on a test in first year?" Kataoka questioned.</p><p>"Yep." Isogai smiled when Hiroto rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"That group's doing all right keeping him distracted," Sugino commented, while he bathed in the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smirked. "You have to respect anyone involved enough to take shots at a guy in mid-flight." Hiroto tried to shoot Koro-sensei. "Good luck not drawing unwanted attention."</b>
</p><p>"Wow..." Araki looked impressed.</p><p>"Nice work, Maehara!" Okano praised.</p><p>Hiroto winked. "Guess my aim really does improve."</p><p>
  <b>"No kidding." Nagisa remarked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Alright people, we're up next!" Kayano exclaimed. "Everyone do what they need to so we can get changed!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"On it!" Sugino and Karma put on their goggles and dived into the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The ideas to make it look like we're having fun. Even though we're working.) Nagisa dived under water as well, exploring the bottom. (But looks like snorkelling is recon. We need to find the perfect spot.)</b>
</p><p>"Spot for what?" Machida said, frowning. "The assassination?"</p><p>Bando shrugged. "Probably."</p><p>"Water, hm?" Koro-sensei said slyly. "I assume you'll be trapping me on in a small isolated spot." He rubbed his chin. "Very devious. I'd expect nothing less."</p><p>Nagisa and the others looked amused.</p><p>
  <b>Later Koro-sensei was shown with the bottom part of his face having a tan.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..." Kimura blinked in surprise. "That's a new look."</p><p>"So you tan?" Mimura questioned.</p><p>"But wait...how does that work?" Kondo asked, looking over some of the notes. "So he's vulnerable to UV's, but can survive bombs?"</p><p>"Hey, why doesn't anyone try setting him on fire?" Juba suggested.</p><p>"He does get fatigued by hot weather," Ren commented.</p><p>Rio hummed. "We could trap him in a room and set it on fire."</p><p>"Knowing him he'd find a way out," Karma said.</p><p>"Not if we knock him out!" Okuda suggested brightly.</p><p>"We could shock him so bad he faints," Fuwa suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, but how long would that last?" Hara exclaimed.</p><p>Takebayashi rubbed his chin. "Maybe we would have better luck if we dosed him in gasoline and then set him on fire."</p><p>Nagisa hummed. "That might work..."</p><p>Koro-sensei cleared his throat. "Need I remind you of our agreement that none of you knowingly put your lives in danger while trying to assassinate me?" He crossed his tentacles. "I admire your plans ruthlessness, but dealing with fire is dangerous, so you'll need to re-think it a little and evaluate the risk beforehand."</p><p>His students pondered on this for a moment.</p><p>"I know a thing or to about health and safety," Yoshida said, shrugging. "My folks deal with it all the time."</p><p>"And, I can look into the chemical hazards involved," Okuda proposed.</p><p>"If we draw up a solid idea we can make it work," Isogai said, frowning. "But we'll need to be careful so we might need some help from the government."</p><p>"That can be arranged," Karasuma said, nodding.</p><p>"Looks like we have a plan in the making!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Koro-sensie then paused. "Hm...though death by fire is something I will be trying very hard to avoid so I wouldn't count on it going off without a hitch."</p><p>"Meh, it happens." Sugaya shrugged. "Worst case we re-evaluate."</p><p>
  <b>"That's a new look for you. What's that base mean?" Hara remarked. She, Fuwa, Okuda, and Kanzaki have gathered around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It means only the front portion of the hang glider was shielding me and I neglected to use enough sunscreen," he replied brightly. "Now then, group 4 have dolphin watching on the itinerary. "</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah. It's on a boat, though. That OK?" Kanzaki said innocently.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed dramatically. "A small price to pay to witness nature's beauty."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei went swimming with the Dolphin. "Fantastic!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(So far so good. Each group takes turns keeping Kuro Sensei busy while the other set their plans in motion.) Nagisa narrated as Rinka and Chiba set up position in the forest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where is he right now?" Chiba asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was with Terasaka's group touring some caves. "Group 3 has him touring deep sea caves on the other side of the island. He can't see us. We should be good to go," Rinka replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ought to give us more than enough time to scout out a decent sniper spot," Chiba commented.</b>
</p><p>"Ooh, interesting." Rio leaned forward. "I really wanna see how this all pans out."</p><p>Both Rinka and Chiba nodded. "With his long distance eyesight, he might be able to see us still, or hear us," Chiba pointed out.</p><p>"True, but I'm sure we've thought of something," Sugino said. "This seems very well planned out."</p><p>"We're only roughly half-way through the episodes, though," Oota remarked. "There's still way too much time to fill."</p><p>Fuwa sighed. "Good point...Ugh, I hope we at least manage to hurt him somehow or make some progress."</p><p>
  <b>Rinka surveyed the area. "I suggest we be quick about it all the same."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Smooth operators those two," Sugaya said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think they've done this before.," Takebayashi remarked. Meanwhile back at the beach."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you two are way too good at this." Rio shook her head, smirking. "You secret spies or something?"</p><p>Rinka and Chiba exchanged amused looks.</p><p>Chiba crossed his arms. "If we were, that would be classified."</p><p>A few of the others laughed.</p><p>"I'm convinced they're not joking," Fumio commented warily, causing his friends to nod nervously.</p><p>
  <b>"Really. Oh. Damn It!" Bitch-sensei frowned, wearing a skimpy bikini. "For the love of all that's holy, it's a beach where'd all the hot guys go?"</b>
</p><p>"Fuck me!" There was a wold whistle.</p><p>"Ugh, she's too hot," Tanaka groaned, burying his head in his hands.</p><p>"I know what you mean, man." Takada wiped a tear from his eye.</p><p>Hatanaka sighed wistfully. "They don't make women like that in Japan."</p><p>Asami, Otani, and Hokoma glared at him. "Seriously, Hatanaka?" Hokoma cautioned.</p><p>He blushed. "Heh, what?" He shrugged innocently. "I was just noting how she wasn't from Japan..."</p><p>The glares didn't lessen.</p><p>Oota sighed. "So much beautiful boob..."</p><p>"Will you boys hide your hard-ons ad just play the episode already?" Bithc-sensei rolled her eyes.</p><p>The screen had been frozen for nearly a minute.</p><p>"Now, now, there's no harm in appreciating..." Koro-sensei gazed at the screen dreamily. "The scene..."</p><p>"Will you stop drooling already!?" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma walked over. "I'm afraid the last lot of the guests skipped out about 15 minutes ago. I'm afraid this whole site's been reserved for E-Class shenanigans only."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They get an entire beach to themselves!?" she snapped. "I didn't squeeze into this outfit to get ogled by the bus boy!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma ignored her and stared at the plans. (This is their most ambitious assassination plot yet. Hard to believe it's going so well. "</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei came up behind him and poked his stern face. "Would it kill you to ditch work mode. Come on there's a gorgeous baby right in front of you!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "Future-me does have a point you know."</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "It may come as a surprise to you, but I'm not interested."</p><p>She scowled, smothering a small pang of rejection which felt strange. "Only because you're an ld stick in the mud." She huffed. "God help the woman who marries you."</p><p>"I'll send my regards to your future-husband's funeral in advance shall I?" Karasuma shot back evenly.</p><p>"Ha. Ha. Oh, please, like I'd tie myself down so easily." She flipped her hair back. "Unlike you, I actually have fun."</p><p>
  <b>He pretended she wasn't there and looked out ahead. "There's only one thing left to worry about." He turned around and swooped her up into his arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh Hey!" She blushed. "Look at you taking charge."</b>
</p><p>Karma wolf whistled.</p><p>"Well, what do have we here?" Koro-sensei chuckled, rubbing his tentacles together.</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow while Bitch-sensei scowled.</p><p>
  <b>This setting really brings out those primal urges."He tossed her into the water. "YOU ASSHOLE!"</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing while some of the teachers failed to hide their laughs.<b></b></p><p>"Bastard!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>Karasuma looked unbothered. "You were being a bit too persistent."</p><p>
  <b>"I have a question for you. You've had more than your share of field experience right. How often does an assassination plan work perfectly?" he asked curtly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes narrowed, turning over into the water. "It's pretty rare if you're asking for my professional opinion let me just tell you what these kids have in mind is far too complicated not to go tits up somewhere down the line. " She smirked. "All in all it's not a bad plan. I'll give him that much. Hell I'm not just here to work on my tan am I? I'm gone for my share of the spoils when things go south, and they will, I'll be there waiting to take the kill shot."</b>
</p><p>"Hm, I guess it is too good to be true..." Fuwa muttered.</p><p>"Yeah, but just because it fails doesn't mean it was a waste of time," Sugaya reassured.</p><p>"Exactly," Koro-sensei said. "It's important to learn from each set-back as they come."</p><p>"We know but it's still annoying." Hinano frowned, sighing.</p><p>"But it does make eventual success all that much sweeter," Koro-sensei encouraged.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "Yeah, don't sweat it. These types of things happen to us professionals all the time."</p><p>"Or just you specifically?" Karasuma asked lightly.</p><p>"Button it, asshole!" she snapped, glaring.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's brow furrowed. (However this goes down. I just want it to work.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sun was setting when the class and Koro-sensei gathered together by the beach. "What fun ay, Sun surf sand and more sun." His face was charcoal black.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FACE!!!?"</p><p>The school and teachers looked alarmed.</p><p>"Why are his teeth black as well?" Nagisa questioned. "How does that work?"</p><p>"Doesn't it hurt?" Hara asked.</p><p>"No, it's fine," Koro-sensei replied, looking amused. "My skill just feels a little dry but it doesn't effect much."</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT'S WITH THE TAN?!" The class yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How was it even your teeth have a tan?" Kimura questioned in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>Kimura and Nagisa shared an amused look.</p><p>
  <b>"So much for being able to gauge expression," Okano remarked dryly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai smirked. "Have fun while you can sir. Because after dinner it's on."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei got up. "Ah, yes. The shipboard restaurant. I'm famished."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You'd think he'd be worn out by now," Muramatsu commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm worn out. How much longer we got to do this. Can't we just kill him already?" Terasaka grumbled.</b>
</p><p>"Aw, but we're all bonding as a class," Koro-sensei said.</p><p>Terasaka glared. "No, we're all stuck keeping you entertained. It's like we're freaken' paid babysitters or somethin'?"</p><p>
  <b>"Nah, be patient we'll not come tonight. Then throw in for some real R&amp; R." Yoshida smiled crookedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu grinned. "So epic. Everything's set up. There's no way we don't have this in the bag."</b>
</p><p>"Something's always bound to go wrong, though," Takebayashi cautioned.</p><p>Muramatsu groaned. "Yeah, it figures."</p><p>
  <b>The restaurant was shown on a boat. Isogai held up a drink. "Neat huh. We rented out the whole restaurant just for us. We can enjoy the ocean air and eat our dinner in private."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can we indeed," Koro-sensei sounded amused. "Somehow I get the sneaking suspicion you're trying to get me seasick."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai smiled slyly. "That's a fair assumption. Weakening the target is assassination one on one."</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed along with some of the others. "I do appreciate how you can threaten something while smiling, Isogai."</p><p>Isogai smiled crookedly, shrugging. "I just like being polite it all."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled, a glint in his eye. "Well played, my boy." He took the glass and rested his head in his tentacle palm."What is your gambit as infallible is all that seasick or not a target expecting an attempt on his life isn't likely to take it sitting down." His grin widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You look like a bowling ball." The class were unimpressed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was embarrassed. "It's the sun burn isn't it.?"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, it's hard to take your trolling seriously when you're basically a silhouette," Mimura commented.</p><p>"So, is it a weakness that he sunburns easily?"Kayano questioned.</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "I guess so if you link it to fire."</p><p>"Yeah, but we don't know for definite how bad fire effects him," Kataoka said.</p><p>Koyama grimaced. "The complexity of his cells did get confusing in that area."</p><p>
  <b>"Forget your expression we can't even tell the front from the back," Rio commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can you do something about it. It's freaking me out," Kataoka said dismissively.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed. "Of course I can do plenty. Have you children forgotten perhaps my quirkiest quirk? I can moult!" He took his hat off and moulted his tanned skin off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Um, can't you only do that once a month?"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, when did that get retconned?" Oota questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed. "Oh, no, I just limit myself to once a month because of the energy..." He trailed off. There was a pause. "Oh dear..."</p><p>Hatanaka burst out laughing. "Seriously!?"</p><p>A few students facepalmed.</p><p>
  <b>He held up the dried dead skin. "Or strictly speaking whenever the occasion warrants. But I rely on it sparingly as the energy consumed.." He froze when he realised what he'd just done. "AHHH!" He hid his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously all the times to put himself at a disadvantage he picks now?" Sugaya commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sort of makes you wonder why we haven't been able to kill him before," Kataoka said.</b>
</p><p>"A question we've all been asking from the start." Tsuda sighed.</p><p>"But to be honest I think we're all questioning why the government still thought it was a good idea to give this class the assignment," Araki replied, shaking his head. "Terms and conditions aside, it's complete madness."</p><p>Hiroto yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Koro-sensei is a mutated super octopus, logic left the room a long time ago."</p><p>"What I don't understand is why they didn't assign this Reaper guy to assassinate Koro-sensei from the start," Seo pointed out.</p><p>"Maybe they were afraid he'd get killed. Save the best for last kinda thing," Araki suggested.</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed. "Koro-sensei hasn't killed any of the assassins sent to kill him," he reminded them, narrowing his eyes at the happy-go-lucky appearing octopus. "Most of them have given up out of frustration."</p><p>"...That's a good point actually," Ren muttered.</p><p>"Yeah, it is..." Okuda mumbled frowning along with most of E Class.</p><p>Nagisa hummed. (It is true that, besides threats, Koro-sensei hasn't actually killed.) He felt a tingle of doubt and uncertainty grow bigger.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa watched from where he was eating his dinner. (This is it. We've been training all summer long for this moment. No mistakes. ) Koro-sensei was devouring the food eagerly. "Everything's in place this time we hit our mark.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After the dinner when the board docked Koro-sensei was seasick again. "Hope you got the most out of dinner," Hiroto said. It may turn out to have been your last."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Get a load of the spot we picked out." Sugaya smirked, pointing ahead. Koro-sensei looked up. "It's a floating chapel. Nice and far from the hotel."</b>
</p><p>"Okay this is looking really good," Okano said, grinning.</p><p>"But if it's a tent how will the snipers be able to shoot?" Toka questioned.</p><p>Ngaisa hummed. "Either we lure him back outside or the roof must come off somehow."</p><p>"It looks pretty solid, though," Sugio commented.</p><p>
  <b>Things became tense as they all went inside. The students were brimming with blood lust as Koro-sensei entered. "Come on. It's all right. Have a seat relax," Okajima said, as he, Mimura, and Isogai stood by a TV.</b>
</p><p>The room grew tense.</p><p>"Oh, man, what's gonna happen?" Tomo was fidgeting from excitement.</p><p>"Just how big of a plan is this?" Shindo wondered.</p><p>"Well its well organised," Naoka replied, shrugging. "They were bigging this up a lot."</p><p>
  <b>"Might as well. There's nowhere for you to run now.," Isogai said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This will be fun. " Mimura held up the remote.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima rested his arm on the TV. "What do you say we start things off with a little preshow flick?"</b>
</p><p>Okajima was bouncing on his seat. "Yes, come on!"</p><p>Nagisa clenched his hands tightly. (This is it.)</p><p>Okuda clasped her hands tightly. (Please don't fail!)</p><p>Bitch-sensei bit her tongue. (Come on, you little brats, take the pervert down a peg!)</p><p>(Come on. I know you can do this.) Karasuma let out a deep breath.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a swell of pride. (So far they're surpassing all my expectations.) He felt a wave of sentimentality. (They grow up so quickly!)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was smiling but was still on edge. "I dare say things are about to get more than a wee bit interesting. That's right. Let me see that inventive spirit shine through. Show your teacher a classroom of true assassins!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen went black.</b>
</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"God damn it!"</p><p>Someone through a show at the screen, it passed through and landed on the stage.</p><p>Ritsu stood up. "Alright, then that's all for tonight. It's time for bed."</p><p>"Can't we just watch one more, please!" Okajima was practically crying. "I wanna see!"</p><p>"Yeah, I can binge!" Fuwa implored. "Please!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed and stood up. "No, we've watched enough for today."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm kinda tired..."Fumio was rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Sleep is for the weak," Fuwa whispered darkly.</p><p>"Ah." Fumio looked freaked out.</p><p>"It's still light outside!" Rio whined, failing t hide her smirk.</p><p>"No," Karasuma said firmly and then turned to the other students. "We need to work out sleeping arrangements."</p><p>"Well, I would advise separating the girls and boys into separate sections of the hall," Etsuki suggested.</p><p>Itsumi-sensei nodded. "One of the teachers is gonna have to take turns patrolling." He looked over at Hisaya-sensei who was still sleeping. "We're going to have to work in shifts."</p><p>Kensaku groaned. "Really?"</p><p>Etsuki frowned. "We still have a duty of care, Kensaku."</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "Like he cares."</p><p>Kensaku glared, feeling a swell of guilt return.</p><p>"I can volunteer to stay up all night!" Koro-sensei chimed.</p><p>The other teachers looked wary.</p><p>"Well, you would still need another teacher to watch the girls," Etsuki said, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yeah, your track record with porn ain't helping your case, bud," Coach Terai commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei flushed pink. "It was a minor lapse of professional conduct."</p><p>Itsumi-sensei raised an eyebrow. "No, it clearly wasn't...we all saw."</p><p>Karasuma cleared his throat while Koro-sensei wept silent tears in the back. "We'll need to negotiate shifts, but the students will also need some kind of blankets while they sleep on the mats."</p><p>Bitch-sensei inspected her nails. "Just let the Main school turns huddle in a corner. Problem solved."</p><p>"Excuse me?!" Etsuki gaped.</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked unapologetic. "What, you saw how they've been. Little bastards need a lesson in humility if you ask me."</p><p>Karasuma sighed in exasperation. "That isn't helpful."</p><p>She smiled sweetly. "But still valid."</p><p>"Hmm..." Koro-sensei looked over at the curtains. "Ah ha!" He grinned. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" Making everyone jump in surprise. "We can use the curtains as one large blanket for some of the students!"</p><p>"...Ugh, isn't that against school rules?" Toma said unsurely.</p><p>"DUDE, THERE'S ALREADY A GIANT HOLE IN THE CEILING!" Uchida yelled in frustration. "Like come on seriously!"</p><p>"Hey, give me break I'm tired!" Toma went bright red.</p><p>Ritsu was sitting on her ship holding up a sleeping bag. "I have twenty-eight sleeping bags," she announced. "I guess some people could double up if Class E wants to share..."</p><p>"Oh, so they get the sleeping bags as well?" Haruhi snapped.</p><p>Asami sighed. "Here we go..."</p><p>"Well, I specially brought them for E Class, it's their choice if they let some of you use them?" Ritsu explained plainly.</p><p>"If we're doubling up that leaves some spare for another class," Kanzaki said.</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>Rio smiled wickedly. "So I guess we should give them to the class that was nicest to us right?"</p><p>The students grew uneasy.</p><p>"Screw you," Seo replied bitterly.</p><p>Asano curled his hands into fists, trying hard not to glare. (I'd rather sleep in the rain then beg.)</p><p>"Damn it..." Haruhi muttered, sinking down in her seat.</p><p>Hatanaka sighed. "Well, Class D is screwed."</p><p>"Hey, we haven't said anything bad!" Kojima yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, we've been mostly nice!" Adachi laughed nervously.</p><p>"Will you stop kissing their asses!" Domen yelled.</p><p>"Class C are the ones throwing glares left right and centre!" Imai accused.</p><p>Watanabe scowled. "Oh yeah, typical Class B, playing the victim!"</p><p>"Alright settle down!" Etsuki ordered. "That's quite enough, thank you."</p><p>"If you ask me all of you don't deserve shit," Yoshida crossed his arms. "Only one of your guys had the balls to publically apologise." He jerked his thumb at Oota.</p><p>Oota flinched when he saw the next round of glares fall on him. "Um, can I just act like Switzerland and not get involved?"</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Is it really fair of us choosing who get the share the bags?" he spoke up, garnering their attention. "It kind of makes us a little elitist..."</p><p>Class E was quiet for a moment.</p><p>"He has a point..." Okano sighed, frowning.</p><p>"As per usual," Muramatsu commented.</p><p>"And annoying as hell," Terasaka grumbled darkly.</p><p>Ritsu frowned. "Well, the bags were for E Class so I would like if they used them."</p><p>"And I think they should," Koro-sensei evenly. "It's not selfish to tend to your own needs over others sometimes," he said, causing Rinka and Kataoka to frown.</p><p>"We should still share, though," Hinano said, frowning. "Not everyone will be able to fit under the stage curtain blanket."</p><p>Isogai and Kataoka both shared a look and nodded.</p><p>"I think we should share the bags and just double up with each other," Isogai said. "Boys with boys and girls with girls kind of thing."</p><p><b></b>"Dibs on Kataoka," Toka blurted out and then blushed when they all looked.</p><p>Kataoka laughed. "Um, okay."</p><p>Kondo looked at Sugino apprehensively. "So...which class, are you going to share with?"</p><p>"Ideally none of you," Karma remarked.</p><p>Sugino shot him a glare. "Karma!"</p><p>"We could flip a coin?" Sugaya said.</p><p>Rio hummed. "Rock paper scissors?"</p><p>"That could be fun!" Hinano chimed.</p><p>Kimura groaned. "Yeah, but it could take a while."</p><p>"Or we could draw straws?" Fuwa suggested.</p><p>"We don't have any straws," Hara replied.</p><p>"Oh, you could use my tentacles!" Koro-sensei suggested, making them all baulk. "I can chop off four and the one who draws the shortest straws wins!"</p><p>"You want to self-mutilate yourself for a game of short straws?!" Sugino exclaimed.</p><p>"Is it a bit much?" Koro-sensei asked obliviously.</p><p>"JUST A LITTLE!"</p><p>Asano groaned. (How is this idiot not dead yet!)</p><p>"It will be fine," Koro-sensei reassured, gesturing for Karma's knife. "Besides, the energy used will weaken me slightly. A small advantage but still worth it."</p><p>"He has a point." Chiba shrugged.</p><p>"Are you guys up for that?" Isogai looked at the other classes.</p><p>Most of them looked disturbed.</p><p>"Am I alright touching dead tentacles?" Naoka said dryly. "Well, no, not really."</p><p>Shindo sighed and raised his hand. "I'll do it."</p><p>"I VOLUNTEER!" Hatanaka yelled frantically, scaring his class.</p><p>"What the hell, Hatanaka?!" Hokoma snapped.</p><p>He chuckled. "Sorry, I just always wanted to do that."</p><p>"Were you seriously quoting Hunger Games?" Otani shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>"It's a classic!" he defended.</p><p>"No, it really isn't."</p><p>"I'll do it as well." Watanabe stood up.</p><p>Asano sighed, standing up. "Let's get this over with."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded and used some paper to swipe Hinano's from her pocket.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>He chuckled and quickly cut off four pieces out of one long tentacle. "There we go." His tentacle regenerated within seconds after. "Everyone line up."</p><p>Oota crossed his fingers. "Come on C Class..."</p><p>"You'll all draw at the same time," Koro-sensei explained, holding out the bunch. "The person with the shortest tentacle is the winner."</p><p>Asano's nose wrinkled. "Ugh."</p><p>"This is pretty gross," Watanabe said dryly.</p><p>Shindo sighed. "This is what my life is now..."</p><p>"On the count of three," Koro-sensei said. "One...two...three."</p><p>They all grabbed at the same time, the tentacles stretched when they were yanked.</p><p>"Ugh!" Watanabe grimaced, holding the long tentacle up. "Gross!"</p><p>"Aw man!" Hatanaka held up the long tentacle up to view.</p><p>Asano blinked in surprise when he held up his tentacle which was shorter than the rest. He then felt a wave of smugness but that was quickly gone when he realised he had to share a tight sleeping bag with one of his classmates. "Oh..."</p><p>"Looks like A Class wins!" Koro-sensei announced.</p><p>"For fuck sake!" Terasaka swore loudly.</p><p>"Language," Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>"Pfft, typical..." Takada muttered.</p><p>"Of course it's Class A," Tomo remarked.</p><p>Class A looked torn between relief and dread.</p><p>"So we have to share bags, right?" Araki asked hesitantly.</p><p>Seo groaned. "Yeah, I'm not sharing with you."</p><p>"You don't have to use the sleeping bags if you don't want to?" Kataoka pointed out. "We can do another draw."</p><p>"No, we want them!" Kondo said quickly.</p><p>"Yeah, please," Miura asked, blushing.</p><p>"We'd really appreciate it," Juba implored.</p><p>Asano scowled, tossing the tentacle on the ground. "We'll share the sleeping bags," he said with finality, walking back to his class.</p><p>"Well, in that case, boys should be on the left and girls on the right of the assembly hall," Etsuki clapped her hands to garner their attention. "Everyone start getting ready for bed."</p><p>There was some hesitance but the students broke out in chatter as they stood up.</p><p>"I don't think we'll even be able to sleep after all of that." Kanzaki smiled excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah, it was definitely a lot to take in." Sugino looked a little embarrassed, avoiding her gaze.</p><p>"So who's roughen it with who?" Okajima asked.</p><p>"Dibs on Isogai!" Hiroto raised his hand.</p><p>Isogai rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Mimura, you wanna share?" Sugaya asked.</p><p>Mimura shrugged. "Yeah, sure."</p><p>"Um, I snore, is that okay?" Hara said nervously.</p><p>"I'll share with you!" Kayano said brightly.</p><p>Hara smiled. "Thanks."</p><p>"I'm calling dibs on Kanzaki!" Rio yelled, launching herself at the girl. "Come here you!"</p><p>Kanzaki laughed. "Hey, careful!"</p><p>Nagisa looked unsure, stroking his arm. "Um...Sugi—"</p><p>Sugino was already paired up with Okajima.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure they're still afraid I'll prank them during their sleep," Karma commented, stretching.</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa looked over.</p><p>"They aren't exactly rushing over to share with me," Karma said dryly.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Well..." He wasn't sure how to argue that. "You can't really blame them." He smiled crookedly. "You probably would."</p><p>Karma pause before he smirk. "Yeah probably."</p><p>Nagisa felt slightly more comfortable after then. "You wanna share?"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "If you wanna risk it. Sure."</p><p>Nagisa nearly laughed. "I've been humiliated a lot today. I'll be fine."</p><p>Karma hummed, looking unbothered. "Okay, let's grab one before Terasaka takes the biggest one."</p><p>"I heard that, asshole!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>Class A looked towards Asano.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Just go with your partners and get a bag already."</p><p>Everyone but the main five hurried off.</p><p>"Um, so..." Araki coughed, sharing a look with the others. "Who's sleeping with—"</p><p>Asano raised his hand. "Please re-think that sentence before you speak."</p><p>"Oh." Araki grew flustered. "Sorry."</p><p>Asao rolled his eyes, already vowing to barely sleep considering the conditions. "Ren, I'm sharing with you. The rest of you can decide amongst yourselves."</p><p>Seo and Koyama looked relieved, while Araki just nodded.</p><p>Ren looked pleasantly surprised and smiled. "Okay, that's fine with me. I'll go grab a bag."</p><p>Asano waved his hand dismissively. "Yes. Fine." He turned to them fully. "In the meantime, we'll move onto the first stage of the plan." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Interlude: Systems Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Interlude: Systems Failure</p><p>***</p><p>"Here's one more snack, and that's it," Ritsu chimed handing over the hard boiled sweet.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked disappointed. "Um, are you sure you can't spare a little more?" he asked sheepishly. "My sugar levels are a little down is all."</p><p>Ritsu didn't buy it. "I think you have a problem, sir."</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffed, gobbling the sweet down hurriedly. "I didn't come here for judgement!"</p><p>Ritsu smiled in amusement. "Uh, huh." She clapped him on the back. "Well, try to get some kind of rest tonight."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, straightening up. "As you. Are your systems running alright?"</p><p>Ritsu nodded, smiling. "I just need to power down for a while to refresh, but if there are any technical issues, I have everything under control."</p><p>Koro-sensei hesitated. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Her smile wavered just for a second. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Machida didn't stand up straight away, feeling his nerves start to get the best of him. His classmates were already busy talking and getting ready for bed.</p><p>"Ugh..." Watanabe groaned, walking by. "I can't believe we have to wash in the sink."</p><p>Machida grimaced, trying not to picture how messy that was going to be.</p><p>"Hey, Machida!" Hashimoto called.</p><p>Machida looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hey."</p><p>Hashimoto was grinning. "A few of us are gonna hang out with Sugino for a bit before bed, you wanna come?"</p><p>Machida resisted the urge to look over at the stage. "I was gonna start washing up, actually." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's already a queue for the bathroom so..." Machida smiled, stepping back. "But, uh, tell him I'll catch up later, okay?"</p><p>Hashimoto seemed to believe him and shrugged. "Oh, right, okay."</p><p>"Thanks," Machida forced a smile and wandered over to the crowd of people waiting outside the toilets. He lingered and edged to the very back of the crowd where the edge of the stage was, and did a quick sweep of the area before he ducked behind the curtain.</p><p>Machida hurried over to the far back of the backstage quickly, it wouldn't be long until the curtain was removed and used as a make-shift giant blanket. (This is insane...)</p><p>He sighed deeply and bent down to remove the loose plank of wood. (The one day I don't call in sick and this happens...) For the first time, he was starting to wish his brother had been in one of his 'moods' so he'd never have had to turn up to school.</p><p>He took out an object wrapped in brown paper that was tied with string. (What even is this thing?) He unwrapped it and felt his brow furrow deeper. "Where is it?" he muttered staring at the piece of cloth.</p><p>The material looked like it might have been white but the colours had faded and dirtied to an ashy grey colour that had faded rust splatters on the edges. It looked like some kind of scarf or bandana with some thin faded lines forming a crisscross pattern.</p><p>Machida sniffed it and then instantly recoiled. "Ugh!" He grimaced, scrunching his eyes closed. (This thing smells like shit!) He felt sick. (I swear if that robot is messing with me...)</p><p>He felt like throwing the dirty cloth away and calling it quits. "Why the hell am I even doing this...?" His stomach lurched, feeling doubt get the best of him. Machida looked over at the supply closet where he'd last spoken with Ritsu and felt his stomach lurch.</p><p>Machida sighed, examining the mouldy scarf for a moment—Something heavy and metallic fell out of it.</p><p>"Oh?" His eyes widened in alarm when he picked up some kind of smoke bomb; though it looked more like a metal perfume bottle to be honest. It was slightly rusted and the back of it had some kind of plastic purple vial attached, but what was stranger was the thing taped around it.</p><p>It looked like a memory stick, except it was triangular and he didn't recognise the type of output. "The bomb, I get, but...?" He removed the tape and held up the memory stick. "Is this what she meant?" He looked at the back which had some faded writing on it.</p><p>'Port 6'</p><p>Machida murmured the words. "What the hell is this for?"</p><p>Then he tensed when he heard footsteps.</p><p>(Damn.) He hastily wrapped the smoke bomb and memory stick back in the material and stuffed it in his blazer pocket, and then hastily put the plank back in place.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Oh, great, it was Koyama.</p><p>Machida grimaced, standing up. "I was just looking for some extra blankets." H turned around and shrugged. "Why are you here?"</p><p>Koyama stalked over and peered down at him with disdain. "That's none of your business," he replied with finality.</p><p>Machida scowled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Right, sorry." He stepped around him and back away. "I was just asking..."</p><p>Koyama glared at him but made no move to follow.</p><p>Machida felt a rise of suspicion, but he brushed it off. (Whatever it is, it isn't my problem.) He thought as he stepped off the stage and slipped back into the crowd.</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>Asano scanned the list Araki had made for the teacher's rota. "Shift 5 will work best," he said quietly to the others. Araki, Seo, and Ren were gathered around his sitting on their sleeping bags. "Inform her." He ordered Araki.</p><p>Araki's brow furrowed, exchanging a look with the others. "Is she really the best pers—?"</p><p>"I said, inform her," Asano replied with less patience than before.</p><p>Araki tensed. "Um, okay..." He stood up and started to walk over to the crowd of people outside the toilets.</p><p>Asano turned to Seo and Ren. "Did the others do as I asked?"</p><p>Seo nodded. "They did ask a few questions but they still did it."</p><p>Seo handed over three bars of candy to Ren. "And I got the candy."</p><p>"Good," Asano replied curtly, scrunching up the paper into a ball. "Then everything should go smoothly." He crushed the ball with more force than needed.</p><p>Ren's brow furrowed, casting him a wary look.</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>Kanada was hidden behind a number of students who were coming in and out of the toilets. (This was a bad idea...) Was the main thought she had when she saw Araki approach.</p><p>"Hey," he greeted uncomfortably.</p><p>She scowled. "Well?"</p><p>His eyes narrowed. "The plan activates during the start of shift 5."</p><p>"Great," she mumbled, crossing her arms.</p><p>Araki scowled. "Hey, I'm just relaying the message..." He felt his frustration grow. "And thanks for yelling at me by the way, really helpful."</p><p>Kanada felt a swell of anger. "It's not like it wasn't true."</p><p>His chest tightened. "No, it's..." He second-guessed himself, feeling the truth nag at him. "You...you were still out of line."</p><p>Kanada's irritation grew. "And why do you care?"</p><p>Araki tensed, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "Because of ...just..." He scowled. "Just make sure you don't fall asleep," he said unkindly before he marched off.</p><p>Kanada glared at his back as he retreated. Her gaze strayed when Koyama unsubtly walked down the side of the stage holding something wrapped up in his blazer.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she said, making him freeze.</p><p>He started to sweat. "None of your business," he hissed, and then barged passed the others to enter the bathroom.</p><p>Kanada blinked slowly for a moment, before she heaved a deep sigh. (What have I gotten myself into?)</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>Kayano stood up just as Hara laid down the sleeping bag.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Hara asked.</p><p>Kayano looked uncomfortable, clutching her stomach. "I'm gonna hang in the bathroom for a few hours, it's that time of the month so..."</p><p>"Oh!" Hara smiled sympathetically. "Do you need any painkillers or?"</p><p>"No, no I already have some, but they don't have much of an effect," Kayano replied, waving her hand dismissively. "I just won't be able to sleep for a few hours until it passes."</p><p>Hara nodded. "Okay, no problem." She settled herself into the bag as Kayano wandered off.</p><p>"Okay, settle down, you brats!" Bitch-sensei yelled as the line to the bathroom thinned out and the students started to settle. "Lights out in thirty ten minutes!"</p><p>"But, how are we meant to sleep when the sun is still out?" Fumio asked, looking up at the hole in the ceiling.</p><p>"Well, it's not like that can be helped much," Mimura pointed out.</p><p>"Aren't there any spare curtains we could use?" Asami asked, looking around. "Like to block it out?"</p><p>"Nope," Hokoma replied, yawning as she pulled the curtain over her like a blanket.</p><p>Otani coughed. "Ugh, they're still dusty!"</p><p>Rio chuckled when she overheard them.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled endearingly. "Don't be mean."</p><p>Rio grinned, settling into the sleeping bag next to her. "Hey, you reap what you sow." She yawned, stretching. "But I'll admit they're not all bad."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "Hmm..."</p><p>Rio looked around the hall, still not feeling that much tired. "But you know, I'll admit I'm loving this whole experience." She smiled, staring up at the ceiling. "Who knew these main campus prissy's could be fun..."</p><p>"It is nice having everyone together..." Kanzaki looked over at the boy side curiously.</p><p>Rio glanced at her and smirked. "And on that note, I have to ask..." She grinned wicked and turned onto her side. "What's happening with you and Sugino, hmmm?"</p><p>"Ah, stop it!" Kanzaki went bright pink and buried her face in the sleeping bag.</p><p>Rio chuckled and tried to shake her. "Aw, come on! Give me the dirt!"</p><p>Kanzaki buried deeper into the bag. "It's not like that..." She sighed deeply, peeking her head up to look over at the boys in E Class. "Even if I did or do like him like that..." She smiled fondly. "He's a good friend and I don't want to lose that." She sighed, sitting up. "I'm only just starting to figure out who I am and what I want...I'm not going to start a relationship with anyone until I have that figured out."</p><p>Rio looked at her curiously. "Hmm..." She smiled fondly. "Kanzaki, you are way too mature for your own good." She heaved a deep sigh. "I guess my problem is I'm the opposite." Rio laid back down and held her hand up towards the ceiling, covering the whole in the ceiling with her hand. "The last thing I want is people taking me too seriously." She sighed, lowering her arm. "I just wanna have fun..."</p><p>Kanzaki hummed, nodding. "I know the feeling..." She smoothed out some of the creases in the bag. "Um, Nakamura—"</p><p>Rio poked her. "Rio, remember."</p><p>"Oh, yes, sorry..." Kanzaki replied sheepishly. "Um, do you sometimes get...um, scared?" She sank into the bag, feeling unsure. "About the future and failing...I know it's stupid after what we just saw, but I still..."</p><p>"Nah, it's okay I understand," Rio replied, nodding. "...Yeah, I worry sometimes," she said quietly, looking over at Koro-sensei who was going around asking the students if they needed anything. Rio rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. "But it's kind of impossible not to, really." She looked and Kanzaki and smiled reassuringly. "I guess I get past it by not letting it stop me doing what I want. That way it doesn't control me."</p><p>Kanzaki felt some pressure lift from her shoulders. "Thank you..."</p><p>Rio gave her a wide grin. "No problem, sleeping buddy." She them enveloped Kanzaki in a hug. "Now you have to let me cuddle you for the rest of the night so you can't escape!"</p><p>Kanzaki looked smiled nervously. "Um...Okay..."</p><p>Toka watched them from her sleeping back not too far from them, frowning.</p><p>"You okay?" Kataoka asked, laying next to her.</p><p>Toka blushed and nodded, inching closer. "Yeah..." She gulped and ducked her head. "Um, can we cuddle, I'm kind of nervous being surrounded by so many people," she half-lied.</p><p>"Oh, yeah sure." Kataoka shrugged, wrapping her arm around her.</p><p>Toka smiled and snuggled closer. "You're the best, Kataoka..."</p><p>"Uh, thanks...?" Kataoka replied in amusement, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>Nagisa's stomach twisted when he slid next to Karma in the sleeping bag, keeping his back to him.</p><p>"Okay, lights out!" Bitch-sensei yelled. "Teacher needs some sleep!" she hollered, stealing Karasuma's blazer off a chair when she wandered over to a mat.</p><p>Karasuma cleared his throat. "That's mine."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "Well, I need a blanket!" She huffed, cuddling up in a corner with the blazer half-covering her.</p><p>Karasuma rolled his eyes but didn't try to take his jacket back.</p><p>Nagisa watched them in amusement; he turned onto his back and tensed when Karma shifted. (Why am I making this a big deal?)</p><p>"You look like I'm gonna shove wasabi up your nose," Karma commented dryly, turning onto his side.</p><p>"Huh?" A sweatdrop appeared on Nagisa's forehead. "No I don't...I'm just thinking."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Uh, huh."</p><p>Nagisa sighed, shrugging. "Sorry."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "You apologise way too much."</p><p>Nagisa scowled faintly, holding back another sorry. "I'm just thinking about everything's that happened so far. Things got pretty...tense."</p><p>Karma snorted, turning onto his back. "Understatement."</p><p>Nagisa smiled crookedly. "Some of it was funny, though..." His smiled twitched upwards. "Like that kicking—"</p><p>"Don't." Karma scowled.</p><p>A teacher shushed them.</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew. "You have to admit it was funny," he whispered as the hall grew quieter.</p><p>Karma half-turned his face away to hide a smile. "I guess."</p><p>Nagisa grinned, staring up at the hole in the ceiling. "I'm actually having a good time with everyone..."</p><p>Karma scowled. "I wouldn't go that far."</p><p>Nagisa's smile dimmed, looking at him intently.</p><p>Karma's glared at the ceiling. "I feel you staring."</p><p>"Sor..." Nagisa trailed off, wanting to hit himself. "Uh...nevermind..."</p><p>The two sat in silence. Nagisa grew uncomfortable with it, shifting away slightly.</p><p>The silence stretch on until Nagisa couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"What did Asano say to you?" he asked softly, digging his nails into mat.</p><p>Karma turned his back to him. "Nothing."</p><p>Nagisa felt a rise of frustration and forced himself to turn to him. "Don't lie."</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth, glaring at Okajima who was already snoring loudly. "Why do you keep asking?"</p><p>Nagisa bit down hard on his tongue, hesitating. "Because I thought we were friends..." His voice was barely audible.</p><p>Karma felt his gut twist. "We are, I just..." He felt like smacking himself. (God damn it!) He forced himself to calm down. (Why am I making this a big deal?) He sighed deeply, and half-turned around where Nagisa was looking at him expectantly. "...He mentioned my parents."</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened and understood instantly. "Oh..."</p><p>"Yeah." Karma grimaced.</p><p>"...Are you okay?" Nagisa asked warily.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "I managed to get a rise out of him. I'm satisfied."</p><p>"Sure." Nagisa hummed, looking unconvinced. "Well, you said you liked teasing him."</p><p>Karma smirked at him. "It is fun messing with him." He stared up. "Besides, it's about time someone knocked him off his high horse."</p><p>They were shushed again, this time by Koro-sensei. "The others are trying to sleep, boys," he chided them before wandering off.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes while Nagisa smiled in amusement.</p><p>"He's no fun when he acts like a regular teacher," Karma muttered.</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "Well, he is a teacher first and foremost remember?"</p><p>Karma sighed. "Yeah, I know..." He grimaced. "He was right about me being..."</p><p>"Arrogant?" Nagisa smiled teasingly, earning a pinch on the shoulder. "Hey!"</p><p>"Shhh!" Etsuki shushed from the far back.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Don't be a wuss," he teased, earning a glare from the blue-haired boy.</p><p>Nagisa elbowed him the ribs. "Jerk."</p><p>Karma gave a wide toothy grin, resting his hands behind his head, closing eyes. "Yeah, I know."</p><p>Nagisa smiled and closed his eyes, feeling more safe than he'd felt in a long time.</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>The boys of A Class had placed their sleeping bags near the edge of the stage per Asano's request. Ren sighed, tossing and turning as he tried to stay awake. He glanced up at Asano who was glaring up at the ceiling with a scary amount of intensity.</p><p>Asano glared at him when he caught him staring. "What?"</p><p>Ren shrugged, looking down. "I'm just bored." He sighed again. "How much longer now?"</p><p>Asano looked irritated. "A few more hours."</p><p>"Great..." Ren scowled. "So..." He chewed his tongue.</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed further. "<em>What?"</em></p><p>Ren looked around warily. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered, frowning. "I mean...we're not exactly trained—"</p><p>"I'm not discussing this," Asano said quietly but firmly.</p><p>Ren held back a sigh, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "But we don't need to do this," he whispered. "We can beat E Class by just studying harder or—"</p><p>"What do you think is going to happen when we all leave this room?" Asano hissed harshly.</p><p>Ren closed his mouth, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Get mind-wiped?"</p><p>Asano snorted. "One, if we get mind-wiped, E Class have a near impossible advantage over us," he told him coldly. "If we don't eliminate him now we won't get another chance, and two." Asano helped up two fingers as if Ren was barely following. "Let's say we all get to keep our memories...what do you think is going to happen then, Ren?"</p><p>Ren shifted uncomfortably. "The Principal..."</p><p>"Yes, the Principal," Asano was barely able to keep the resentment from his voice. "We'll still be expected to crush E Class, regardless."</p><p>Ren remained quiet, feeling more uneasy.</p><p>Asano turned his back to him. "You saw the footage..." He wrapped his arms around himself and glared at nothing. "It doesn't matter how good we are. If we aren't the absolute best, then we've failed."</p><p>"...But that's not true," Ren replied softly, feeling like he was fighting a lost war. "I mean, how can we be failures if we still get the top spots?" There was a long pause. "...Asano..." Ren sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Look...I know..." Ren wasn't the type to stumble over his words but it felt like he was treading through a landmine. "I know the Principal can be controlling."</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "Ren, you should think very carefully over your next words."</p><p>"I think that..." He cringed, running a hand through his hair anxiously. "That you shouldn't care so much about what he says." Ren wanted to bash his head against the mat. (How is that meant to help!?)</p><p><em>"What</em> did you just say?"</p><p>He edged back when Asano turned around to glare at him. (And this is how I die.)</p><p>"I'm just being honest," Ren whispered quickly, raising his hand protectively. "You've been acting out for hours and I'm...<em>we're </em>worried about you."</p><p>Asano chest tightened. (They think I'm weak.) He felt like he'd been dipped in a frozen lake. "And what exactly have you all been saying?"</p><p>Ren sighed. "Nothing like that, like I said, we're just worried...you seem on edge...more so than usual."</p><p>Asano balled his hands into fists. "Well, you can reassure the others that I'm fine," he replied firmly. "I have <em>everything</em> under control."</p><p>Ren stared at him warily for a moment but all he was met with was a cold glare. "Right..." He turned away from him. "Sure, whatever you say..."</p><p>Asano felt his anger grow at the insincere remark, but he forced himself to calm down. (He was right about me acting out.) He directed his glare at the ceiling and loosened his fists. (If I keep slipping like this it'll be a disaster...) He turned around and stared at his bruised palms where is nails had made tiny cuts, feeling a rise of self-loathing. (I need to be strong.)</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>Kayano was tapping her foot impatiently while Ritsu was sat on the bathroom floor weaving through some footage.</p><p>"How long is this going to take?" she hissed.</p><p>Ritsu's sighed, keeping her gaze glued on the hologram. "I did say it would take a while."</p><p>Kayano scowled, huffing as she walked over to the opened window. "Yes, you did." She stared out of the window at the frozen horizon. "I assume Koro-sensei is keeping an ear out?"</p><p>Ritsu didn't react. "Hm?"</p><p>Kayano rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot." She turned around. "I know you must have told him..." She smiled crookedly. "He hasn't come to check on me for a good three hours." She shrugged. "I guess you could put it down to it being a girls bathroom, but not even a knock?" Her smile grew. "It's so unlike him."</p><p>Ritsu sighed. "You and Akari are quite perceptive aren't you?" she said lightly, typing away.</p><p>She smiled brightly. "Oh, I try." She walked over to her. "You know for someone who can see multiple variables, this is a pretty stupid plan."</p><p>Ritsu smiled innocently. "Hm?"</p><p>Kayano's smile wavered. "Fighting me in the bathroom isn't going to work."</p><p>Ritsu sighed and stopped typing. "I've edited the episode." She held up her wrist.</p><p>Kayano eyed her warily. "You said it'd take a while."</p><p>"It still will. I need to edit the rest of the episodes to fix continuity," Ritsu replied evenly.</p><p>Kayano eyed her suspiciously. "Hm." She let her tentacles out threateningly. "No funny business."</p><p>Ritsu calmly took the computer bracelet off. "Of course not."</p><p>Kayano carefully reached out and snatched the computer from her, keeping her tentacles poised for attack.</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>Kanada took in a deep breath, preparing herself. Miura was fast asleep next to her, making it easy to slip out. She looked over at Koro-sensei and Professor Bitch. (What was her real name again?) She frowned and stood up. Bitch-sensei was filing her nails in a corner while Koro-sensei was dutifully going around checking everyone was asleep.</p><p>Kanada quietly walked over to Koro-sensei. "Um..." She rubbed her arm awkwardly as she approached him.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked over curiously when she walked over. "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned, looking over. "Huh?"</p><p>"Uh..." Kanada fidgeted, rubbing the back of her neck. "Can I talk to you...I'm having a problem and I need some advice."</p><p>(A student is asking me for advice!) Koro-sensei was blinded for a moment by joy. "Of course!" he whispered excitedly. "Come, come let's sit."</p><p>Kanada gulped and sat down in one of the chairs. "Um, well, I meant Bitch-sensei as well."</p><p>"It's Jela—Ugh." Bitch-sensei sighed, shaking her head. "Damn you kids." She sighed and stood up. "What is it?"</p><p>Kanada willed her emotion up to the surface so some tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm really confused."</p><p>Koro-sensei saw the tears and stiffened. "Now, uh, don't cry." He frantically pulled out a handkerchief. "Everything is going to be fine—Ms Jelavic!" he whispered frantically, tugging her blazer sleeve.</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed, whacking his tentacle away. "Will you relax, already?" She looked at Kanada. "It's going to be fine, kid." She awkwardly patted her on the head. "I'm sure whatever it is we can work it out."</p><p>Kanada forced more tears, starting to feel her chest tighten. "It's just...Can we sit down?"</p><p>"Of course," Koro-sensei reassured, starting to guide her to a corner while Bitch-sensei rubbed her eyes tiredly.</p><p>Asano barely breathed as he carefully removed himself from the sleeping bag while Ren followed behind.</p><p>Koyama quickly slipped into the empty bag and padded it out with some pillows while other boys silently snuck towards the boys bathroom.</p><p>Ren and Asano hid behind the ship while Koro-sensei was across the room patting Kanada on the head. "It's okay to feel sad sometimes," he reassured.</p><p>"You can't be happy 24/7, kid," Bitch-sensei told her.</p><p>Asano signal for Ren to go while Koro-sensei was in the middle of a motivational speech.</p><p>Ren hurried towards the bathroom as Asano slipped through the door soon after and quietly closed it behind him.</p><p>The bathroom was empty. "Get everything ready," he ordered, walking over to one of the cubicles.</p><p>Ren nodded, heading to the other stall. "Everything should be here."</p><p>Asano took off the toilet lid where the flush mechanism was and wrinkled his nose when he had to reach in and take out the plastic bag of pellets. "The things I do..." he muttered, dumping the bag on the floor.</p><p>Ren stood on the toilet so he could reach a loose ceiling tile. "Nearly got it." He stretched and removed the stage light and battery from its hiding place. "Gotcha."</p><p>Asano shushed him. "Keep it down," he rebuked while he used a paper towel to dry his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry," Ren whispered, gathering the equipment before he walked over. "I'm not sure how much juice the battery has, the drama club were using it last month for the fog machine."</p><p>Asano hummed, hooking the light up to the battery. "It should be enough." The wires sparked as he connected everything up.</p><p>Ren took out the bars of candy and sat down. "Are you sure this is going to work?"</p><p>Asano took off the metal cover from the side of the light and used it as a tray. "If it doesn't work then we're failures."</p><p>Ren arched an eyebrow. "And we'll give up?"</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes.</p><p>If it was any other situation he would have told him he was being ridiculous for even suggesting they'd fail...but give the circumstances, logically they would fail, and that in itself would have been enough to deter him before but for the first time, Asano was less afraid of the actual possibility of failure itself and more afraid of not trying in the first place.</p><p>"I never said that," Asano replied, twitching on the light when everything was in position. "If we fail then we'll try harder to not fail the next time."</p><p>Ren eyed him with interest. "Kind of like E Class?"</p><p>Asano's stomach churned, feeling his cheeks heat up despite himself. "I suppose there are <em>some</em> similarities." he admitted reluctantly. (Was Ren deliberately trying to wind him up?)</p><p>Ren smirked. "Yeah, looks like it."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes, feeling more annoyed than angry. "I know it's a struggle, but could you be quiet and focus for five minutes?"</p><p>Ren's smirk stayed in place as he loaded the pellets onto the hot tray.</p><p>But, then they were interrupted when a boy holding a smoke bomb crept in.</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>If Koro-sensei suspected anything he was hiding it well, playing the role of a doting teacher perfectly, outward appearances aside.</p><p>"You know, you shouldn't feel guilty for standing up for yourself," Bitch-sensei said, frowning.</p><p>"Though, the remark about your friends exploits may have been a <em>little</em> excessive," Koro-sensei commented, looking amused.</p><p>Kanada smiled slightly. "It was pretty spiteful..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "If you asked me, she had it coming."</p><p>Kanada gave a weak laugh. "Yeah...She wasn't always that bad." She sighed. "Believe it or not we all used to get along in the beginning..."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, looking at her curiously. "I can imagine things were a lot simpler when you were young?"</p><p>Her smile grew nostalgic. "You should have seen us in first year..." she said fondly. "That Kataoka girl used to be in my class, and I knew Sugaya from Art club..." Her smile faded. "I just..." She sighed, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Have you ever woken up and realised that....that you don't like the type of person you've become?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei shifted uneasily while Koro-sensei remained silent.</p><p>Kanada wrapped her arms around herself. "Just me then..."</p><p>"No." Koro-sensei's voice was quiet, catching her off guard. "No...I think many people feel like that at some point in their lives."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scrutinised him warily for a moment before she looked back at Kanada. "Listen, ki...Kanada, when you do shitty things, sometimes it comes back," she said, looking away. "You're probably a good kid really so...uh..." Bitch-sensei looked out of her depth.</p><p>"Just try to make up for it," Koro-sensei finished, patting Kanada on the shoulder. "I think its good that you're acknowledging the things you did wrong, but it's also important to try to learn from it and make amends."</p><p>Kanada looked down guiltily. "I don't know if it's that easy."</p><p>"Oh, it won't be," Koro-sensei replied. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try," he encouraged.</p><p>She smiled faintly. "I guess."</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>"Can we help you?" Asano looked at—Yamato Machida, 3rd year, Class C—the other boy. "Machida?"</p><p>Machida looked slightly terrified. "Oh shit." His gaze shifted around. "Um..." He glanced at the smoke bomb her was holding and hastily hid it behind his back "This isn't what it looks like."</p><p>The three boys stared at each other in silence for a moment.</p><p>"What else is it even <em>meant</em> to look like?" Asano replied impatiently.</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>After what felt like longer than twenty minutes, Kayano finished scrutinising the footage. "Huh..." It all seemed to check out.</p><p>"Happy?" Ritsu asked evenly, pressing her thumb against her palm to send out the signal.</p><p>Kayano looked at the computer. "See, I should be, but I keep wondering...why is the window open?" She levelled her with a cold look. "And if Koro-sensei knows then he's waiting to step in at the last second to stop me." Kayano's tentacles preened. "Which means you're planning to deal with me yourself so that doesn't happen."</p><p>"Kayano, I did everything you asked."Ritsu stepped closer. "Look at the footage."</p><p>"...But you have backups, don't you?" Kayano said softly, giving her a look. "That's what computers do isn't it?" Her eyes narrowed. "Give them to me."</p><p>Ritsu stared at her for a moment, clenching her hands into firsts. (Why hasn't Machida activated the smoke bomb?) She sighed deeply. (Looks like it's onto Plan 25.) "Okay." She replied, raising her hands. "The backups are in the device, but you need the access code."</p><p>"No, I don't," Kayano said with an amount of confidence that caught her off guard.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Ritsu's looked at her questionably.</p><p>In one swift action, Kayano crushed the computer bracelet.</p><p>
  <em>[Warning]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Class&gt;"emotionalOutput"; mark (2)</em>
</p><p>Ritsu stiffened, narrowing her eyes. "Well, that's going to make things difficult to explain, don't you think?"</p><p>"Grief can break a person." Kayano took a step closer. "And I know it's frying your circuits every time you let yours out," she said almost gently, smiling still. "Especially when it was your fault everyone died."</p><p>Ritsu froze. "W-what?" Her voice glitched.</p><p>
  <em>[Warning]</em>
</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p>"Listen, I know this is confusing, but I<em> really</em> need you guys to leave. <em>Please</em>!" Machida whispered frantically.</p><p>Ren looked a little worried. "Dude, you're the one holding the smoke bomb here."</p><p>Machida felt like yelling at them. "Just go, now."</p><p>Asano stood up, walking over. "Where did you get that smoke bomb?"</p><p>Machida tensed. "I...I'm just pulling a prank, okay."</p><p>Asano crossed arm. "Oh, really?"</p><p>"Why would you pull a prank at a time like this?" Ren stood up as well, as the pellets boiled over the heat of the light.</p><p>Machida gritted his teeth. "Listen, I just really need for you guys to go."</p><p>"Let me get this straight," Asano said evenly, sighing. "You just told <em>me</em>, the student council president, that you are going to pull a 'supposed' prank with a smoke bomb in the boys bathroom," he drawled, raising a eyebrow. "And you expect me to leave and let you carry out this prank, even though, it's completely pointless and would sabotage my current plan?"</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>"Okay, so I know this all looks really bad," Machida said, un-hiding the smoke bomb. "And I'll admit there is no prank, okay, but you still need to leave because the thing is that I have a job to do and you guys are messing this whole thing up badly."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shit, it's blinking." Ren stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>Machida looked at the smoke bomb in alarm. "Oh, shit." He rushed over to the sink and climbed up to where the air grate was.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Asano exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Get down, you idiot," Ren tried to yank him down. "You're going to ruin everything."</p><p> </p><p>Machida tried to push him off and hold onto the edge of the grate . "No, you don't understand!"</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei's head jerked up. "Oh..."</p><p>"What is it?" Bitch-sensei frowned.</p><p>"Oh, nothing, except for Asano cooking up something in the bathroom." Koro-sensei chuckled lightly. "I'm glad that he's getting onboard."</p><p>"Wait, you know the whole time?" Kanada looked up in alarm.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, he's not half as sneaky as he thinks he is." He stood up. "Excuse me while I have a lengthy moral discussion in the bathroom with them."</p><p>Bitch-sensei hummed. "Okay, but don't expect me to hold down the fort for too long."</p><p>"I won't be too long." Koro-sensei patted Kanada on the head. "Remember what I said."</p><p> </p><p>Kanada frowned, watching him leave. "Right..."</p><p> </p><p>There were millions and billions of simulations that could show her nearly any outcome she wanted.</p><p>
  <em>[Error 28: Line 59574468: initialisation failure ]</em>
</p><p>Through those simulations, there was an undisputable fact Ritsu had come to accept over the years.</p><p>It was her fault.</p><p>
  <em>[Systems compromised]</em>
</p><p>Kayano's eyes glinted, tentacles reaching out.</p><p>She wasn't built to process that much guilt.</p><p>Ritsu could feel her grief resurface and start to overload. (No.) She bent her thumb back and popped the purple vial into her palm. (Not yet!)</p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p> </p><p>Machida tried to kick Ren. "Get off."</p><p> </p><p>Which was the exact same moment Koro-sensei entered and the sizzling tray of melted pellets dripped onto the tiles.</p><p> </p><p>Asano swore, glaring at the mutated octopus.</p><p> </p><p>Ren froze. "Uh..." He glanced around. "This isn't what it looks like?"</p><p> </p><p>And, it was in this moment Machida broke free and set the smoke bomb off inside the grate.</p><p> </p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p> </p><p>Kayano's gaze snapped to the smoke gushing out from the grate. "What the—?!"</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu lurched towards her, using all her strength to shove her towards the sinks.</p><p> </p><p>"AH!" Kayano snapped her eyes shut when the smoke made them sting and well up with tears. "Get off!" she snarled, wrapping her tentacles around Ritsu torso.</p><p> </p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei could hear the scuffle. "You boys need to leave." He used his tentacles to usher them towards the door, trying to protect them.</p><p> </p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed at Machida. "What did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>Machida cringed. "Uh..."</p><p> </p><p>The wall shook.</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei quickly grabbed them, much to their protest. "It's not safe."</p><p> </p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p> </p><p>Nagisa's eyes opened, jerking up. "Did....you hear something?"</p><p> </p><p>Karma groaned, stirring awake. "What?"</p><p> </p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p> </p><p>"Akari, stop!" Ritsu struggled against the tentacles and tried to raise her arm. "Just stop, <em>please</em>."</p><p> </p><p>(STOP!) Akari pleaded, fighting to regain control.</p><p> </p><p>And, just for a second, the tentacles' grip slacked.</p><p> </p><p>Ritsu's arm broke loose as she stabbed the vial into Kayano's neck.</p><p> </p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p> </p><p>Bitch-sensei and Kanada looked towards the toilets when suddenly Koro-sensei came out with Asano, Ren, and Machida in his grip.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" Bitch-sensei rushed over.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let anyone in the bathroom," Koro-sensei warned her before he disappeared through the other bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>Kanada gaped. "Did he seriously just go in the girls' bathroom?"</p><p> </p><p><b>***</b>  </p><p> </p><p>Kayano's eyes filled with inhuman rage. "NO!"</p><p> </p><p>The tentacles broke Ritsu's torso in two as the purple liquid slipped into Kayano's neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Systems shutting down]</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>***</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Manga Chapters 23,24, 37: The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Manga Chapters 23,24, 37: The Aftermath</p><p>***</p><p>"What the hell just happened?" Ren questioned.</p><p>Asano was confused, which was something he did not like. "I..." He looked down at Machida. "What happened?"</p><p>To his surprise, Machida glared at him. "You ruined everything."</p><p>Asano felt his confusion grow into frustration. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Open the door, pervert." Bitch-sensei tried to open the door to the girls' bathroom. "What's going on in there?"</p><p>Machida's eyes widened. "Ritsu..." His hand went to the scarf in his pocket. "Let me in." He rushed over to the bathroom door. "Koro-sensei, let me in." He tried to push the door open.</p><p>"What is he doing in there?" Asano walked over to the door.</p><p>Kanada looked distressed. "I don't know...but I think Ritsu is in there."</p><p>Bitch-sensei grimaced. "Kayano is as well..."</p><p>Asano frowned. "They've both been in there this whole time?"</p><p>"What's going on?" Nagisa was awake, along with more of the others.</p><p>The quiet in the hall was over as more and more students woke up.</p><p>"Can you smell smoke?" Kataoka commented.</p><p>"Koro-sensei, please," Machida hissed. "Ritsu gave me instructions. I need to see her!" He turned to Asano. "Help me, it's your fault we're in this mess."</p><p>Asano was taken aback by his tone. "No it—"</p><p>"You interfered," Machida hissed lowly so the others wouldn't hear. "And now Ritsu and Kayano might be in trouble. So help."</p><p>"Kayano!" Okuda called out.</p><p>(This isn't my fault...it isn't...) Asano stiffened when he saw more students start to gather.</p><p>Then Machida started pushing on the door. "Fine then. Don't help."</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists when he started to feel sick. "Move over," he snapped, helping him push against the door.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>The smoke was still clouding the bathroom as it slowly trickled out of the window.</p><p>Kayano was slumped against the sink, with her tentacles spread out like vines.</p><p>But his gaze was focussed on Ritsu tor in half body that was still twitching like it was looped in a glitch.</p><p>The voices knocked him out of his shock.</p><p>(Focus!) He shook his head and looked back at Kayano and then Ritsu. (Machines could be repaired but Kayano...if the others saw.) He spun his tentacles to spawn a gush of wind to get rid of most of the smoke.</p><p>He knelt down in front of the girl while his other tentacles kept the door shut. The tentacles were still firmly attached. Her unconsciousness had loosened some of their hold but the roots were still holding on tight to the last corners they could grab.</p><p>"Koro-sensei, open the door." Machida's voice was firm this time, as the door opened a crack. "Ritsu sent me to help. Let me help."</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed, looking at Ritsu and then at Machida who was struggling to worm his way in.</p><p>Koro-sensei released some pressure off the door for a second, causing Machida and Asano to fall on top of each other when they came in. <br/>The door shut when Asano shoved Machida off him.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" Bitch-sensei tried to get through, coughing when some leftover smoke hit her. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Everything's fine!" Koro-sensei started to panic as he shut the door quickly.</p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p>Both Asano and Machida reeled back when they saw the tentacles.</p><p>"W-WHY?" Machida could barely speak. "HOW?!"</p><p>Asano gaped, pointing at Kayano's mass of tentacles. "Why is...wait, a second, are those really...?!"</p><p>Koro-sensei was already trying to detach them from the back of her neck. "Don't worry, she's harmless right now, but I would really appreciate it if you boys checked on Ritsu."</p><p>Machida's eyes widened in horror when he saw her torn up body. "Oh, shit." He rushed over, picking up her upper half. "Ritsu, can you hear me?"</p><p>Asano tore his gaze from Kayano and clutched his head. (How long has she had those tentacles for?!) He started to feel overwhelmed but quickly calmed himself down. (Just focus on one thing at a time.) He shook his head and looked over at Ritsu where Machida was. "What is going on, Machida?"</p><p>Machida scowled. "I was setting off that smoke bomb because Ritsu told me too." He propped her up against the wall. Her face was glitching and unresponsive, blue eyes lifeless. "She said there was a threat she had to deal with." He looked over at Kayano. "I didn't know this was what she meant." Machida dragged the lower half of her body towards him. "She said I just needed to set the smoke bomb off, I didn't know...I..." He clenched his hands tightly. "What if she's dead?"</p><p>Asano's gut twisted. "Don't be ridiculous," he snapped, burying a smidge of fear as he scanned the robot's body quickly. "Her head is still intact..." He twisted her head slightly so he could look at the back.</p><p>"But she's leaking fluid, look!" Machida stared horrified at the blue liquid trailing down her exposed spine and wiring.</p><p>Asano cringed, deliberately not looking. "She said this body was a soldiers'," he said evenly, as he held her hair up—it was a wig glued on—and exposed a control panel with different inputs and outputs. "If you were making robotic soldiers, you'd build them to last." Then he looked down at her wrists. "There has to be some kind of monitor on here." He lifted up her left and right wrists.</p><p>"The other bracelet is gone, though," Machida looked around and the back at Ritsu. "She has to have a back-up—remember when Koro-sensei tried to cover the hologram?" Then he quickly started to search his pockets. "She gave me something." He pulled out the memory stick. "This has to be a backup or something."</p><p>Asano took it and tried to place it in one of the inputs on the back of her head, but it didn't fit.</p><p>Machida grew distressed. "Well, where else is it meant to go?!" He took hold of both of her wrists. "She used the bracelets on her wrists to control stuff, there's gotta be someplace to put it." He grew more panicked. "Where are we—?Oh crap!"</p><p>"Calm down," Asano ordered sharply, gripping Machida's shoulder firmly. "Getting worked up isn't going to help."</p><p>Machida let out a deep breathe, running a hand through his hair. "Right...right, yeah, you're right we just need to think..."</p><p>Asano frowned as he examined the right side of her head and then the panelling on her chest. "If you're an engineer conducting maintenance, everything would be laid out simple." He opened the combat vest and narrowed his eyes at the outline of the square box. "And if you're in a war, everything would need to be easily replicated." He took off the panel, exposing a small blue monitor with four buttons, hooked up to wires like veins to a heart.</p><p>Meanwhile, Koro-sensei was sweating as he meticulously detached the tiny roots that were still latched onto her skull. He tried to remain calm, looking up close he could faintly see the glimmer of resemblance between Kayano and her sister, hardening his resolve. (I won't fail you like I failed her, Kayano.)</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>The whole school was awake after all the commotion.</p><p>"What happened?" Karasuma demanded.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "I don't know! One minute I was counselling a kid with him and then the next thing I know he's rushing into the girls' bathroom."</p><p>"Isn't Kayano in there?" Hara looked worried.</p><p>"What?!" Nagisa's eyes widened in alarm. "She's in there?"</p><p>"Yeah, so was Ritsu!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>Rio frowned. "Why is he locking us out?"</p><p>"Do you think they're hurt?" Kataoka said worriedly.</p><p>Nagisa walked over to the door and tried to listen. "I can't hear anything?" His stomach churned. "Koro-sensei, open the door! What's going on in there?" He banged on the door.</p><p>The other students and teachers were becoming more worried.</p><p>Asami frowned, sniffing the air. "Does anyone smell burning?"</p><p>Ren tensed. "Shit." He rushed off into the boys' bathroom.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Port 6." Asano connected the memory stick to the input on the side of the small monitor. "Now let's see if we can make any sense of this," he said as Machida looked over his shoulder worriedly. "If we check her diagnostics we can see how much motor fluid she's leaking and how that affects her overall performance."</p><p>Machida looked surprised for a moment but then arched an eyebrow. (Did you learn that from the Transformers trailer as well?)</p><p>Asano glared at him. "Don't just stand there. Bring her bottom half closer," he snapped, looking through the diagnostic. "Okay, it looks like this is a percentage of how much power had been diverted from her core system to keeping her main body alive," Asano said, mostly talking to himself.</p><p>"We need to patch up where the fluid is leaking," Machida reached into his pocket and took out the scarf. "The spine's broken, b-but maybe we could tie it off or plug it?"</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a deep sigh of relief when the last of the tentacles were removed and disintegrated into dust. "Oh, thank goodness." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Boys, are you alright?"</p><p>Asano hastily went through the menu options, and when to external inputs. "She gave you this memory stick for a reason." He looked at the monitor panel and pressed the green 'debug' button.</p><p>They both jerked back when her head jerked forward. There was a loud whirring like a struggling computer fan.</p><p>"Ritsu?" Machida said hesitantly.</p><p>Koro-sensei rushed to their side. "What did you do?"</p><p>"Uh, debug?" Machida looked unsure. "She gave me a memory stick so we plugged it in."</p><p>Her arm suddenly jerked out, sending her upper half crashing to the floor.</p><p>Machida and Asano quickly held her up.</p><p>Her eyes were blinking shut sporadically as her head jerked back and forth.</p><p>"What do we do now?!" Machida exclaimed desperately.</p><p>"How am I meant to know?" Asano snapped.</p><p>Ritsu whacked him in the face. "Ah!"</p><p>"Ow!" Asano covered his nose, glaring at her.</p><p>Ritsu's head jerked up. "Oh dear..." Her voice was heavily auto-tuned, glitching badly. "Systems...stabalise...stay-bay-lizzzz." She slapped herself across the face. "UGH!"</p><p>Her movement was stiff and clumsy as she examined the leakage.</p><p>Koro-sensei quickly scanned her over. "Alright, we need to repair the leakage—"</p><p>"B-b-b-ba!" She tried to turn around.</p><p>"Boys, please give her some room," Koro-sensei said. Machida and Asano shifted out of the way as Koro-sensei gently turned her around and found the back panel. "Is this where I can repair the damage?"</p><p>"Um, hm," she mumbled, struggling to nod her head.</p><p>Koro-sensei removed the back panel where there was a grey sack wired in. He extended his eyes to look inside better. "I think I've found the source of the tear." He slithered a tentacle inside the wiring. "If I can just lodge the container back into place..."Ritsu's body jolted forward. Koro-sensei looked relieved, helping her sit up. "That should stop the leak."</p><p>"What about her spine?" Machida looked hopelessly at the damaged metal, the main shell of the metal was stretched and mangled.</p><p>"I could use some metal from the stage to wield it and reconnect the wires," Koro-sensei said, looking unsure. "Ritsu, can you hear me?"</p><p>The robot's head jerked slightly, but her gaze remained unfocused. "Be....fine..." She tried to move her arm properly but it just jerked back and forth. "Re...re...boot." Her words were slurring again.</p><p>"How do we do a reboot?" Asano asked sharply.</p><p>She mumbled something. "Uh..."</p><p>"Ritsu, you need to tell us or we can't help!" Asano snapped, losing his patience.</p><p>"Don't yell at her," Machida rebuked.</p><p>"She needs to tell us what to do," Asano replied firmly, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"It's alright, Asano, we'll find a way to fix this," Koro-sensei tried to reassure him.</p><p>Asano glared at him. "I doubt that." He looked over at the barricaded door. "We can't stay in here forever."</p><p>Machida paled suddenly. "What are we going to tell the others?"</p><p>Koro-sensei was silent for a moment, making the muffled voices from outside seem louder.</p><p>"Well?" Asano snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked over at Kayano, lowering his head. "I don't want them to know about Kayano, not when she's vulnerable like this."</p><p>"Then how are we going to explain all this?" Machida exclaimed, gesturing all around. "We need to tell them something."</p><p>"...I can't expose Kayano..." Koro-sensei told them gravely.</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"Wait...you're not really thinking of..." Machida's eyes widened. "Are you seriously going to take the blame for this?"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "I don't want them turning on Ritsu or Kayano."</p><p>Asano looked annoyed. (Wow, he really is an idiot.) He scowled. (But if E Class thinks he's capable of this then that could work in A Class's favour if they lose complete faith in him...or it could backfire horribly and just make them more determined than ever.) His brow furrowed, looking at Ritsu, feeling guilt tug at his chest. He quickly looked away. (Blackmail, on the other hand, ...now that could be much more useful.)</p><p>"Just stop." Asano raised his hand, shaking his head. "I knew you were easily emotionally compromised but this is ridiculous. You're allowing your teacher-saviour complex to blind you." He grimaced. "You must be under some emotional distress because you're clearly acting like a..." Asano shook his head, sighing. "You are not taking the blame, or telling the truth for that matter."</p><p>"We're gonna have to lie." Machida nodded. "Think about it, sir. If you take the blame, E Class will fall apart."</p><p>Koro-sensei stared at them both for a moment and then sighed, shaking his head faintly. "I suppose I am acting irrationally." He looked at Ritsu and sighed. "Alright, we'll have to make it an accident."</p><p>"There is smoke so we could say Ritsu malfunctioned," Machida suggested. "And that Kayano got electrocuted."</p><p>"We could pin it on the consequences of time travel," Asano suggested.</p><p>Ritsu tried to move again. "Arm...arm..." She raised her left arm and weakly unscrewed the hand. "H..here..." With a lot of difficulty, she pulled out a small square cube with a small round glass dot in the middle. "Take."</p><p>Asano grabbed the cube and examined it carefully. "What is it?"</p><p>"Will it fix you?" Machida asked, looking more worried.</p><p>"No..." Her voice was becoming weaker.</p><p>Koro-sensei tried to look through the settings on the monitor. "Now, let's not panic. I'm sure there's a way to fix this." He started speeding through all of her settings. "Maybe a system re-work or..."</p><p>Ritsu placed her hand on his tentacle. "It's okay..." She smiled faintly, making him tense. "I fix...just..." She jerked her typed something in the air, closing her eyes. "Power failing. Need sleep. I just...I just need to sleep." She lurched forward and was quickly caught by Koro-sensei. "Need Fix..." She gestured to her mangled spine.</p><p>"I understand," Koro-sensei nodded. "I'll fix it. I promise," he said gently.</p><p>Ritsu nodded sluggishly and then scraped her hand against her exposed mechanics. "Good." She grabbed the memory stick and tugged it out.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Machida questioned.</p><p>She leaned against the wall and handed the memory stick back. "K-k-keeppp...safe."</p><p>Machida clutched the memory stick tightly. "Ritsu?"</p><p>"Hey, wait a second." Asano's eyes widened. "No, what are you doing? Power back on." He shook her shoulder. "We can't fix you if you don't tell us how."</p><p>Ritsu looked at him with unfocused eyes briefly before she powered down.</p><p>"Stop shaking her!" Machida snapped, shoving Asano's hand away.</p><p>"Boys, it's alright, she's not dead," Koro-sensei reassured, checking her monitor which was still blinking blue. "She's preserving power until we can fix her..."</p><p>Asano felt a rush of embarrassment. "Oh..." He moved away. "But how long is she going to last on preserve power mode?"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "My guess, not that long, but I will be able to fix her if I can gather enough parts."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Machida frowned.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained chuckle. "Of course I can!"</p><p>Asano grimaced and then looked down at the cube. "So, why did she give us this?" His brow furrowed as he fiddled around with it. "Is it supposed to be a backup or...?" He twisted the right side forward like it was a rubix cube and caused a burst of blue light to shine out of the glass widow. "Oh."</p><p>"I'll be taking that." Koro-sensei easily snatched it from his hand.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Asano looked affronted.</p><p>Koro-sensei played around with the sides of the cube, twisting them back and forth. "I think this might be a backup hologram."</p><p>A blue file appeared suddenly, illuminating the whole bathroom.</p><p>"Okay..." Machida rubbed his eyes. "So she wants us to keep watching."</p><p>"We still need to find out what happens in the future." Asano's brow furrowed more. "And with Ritsu...sleeping, this is the only way we're going to find out..." He touched the file, opening it. "Huh..."</p><p>There was a list of episodes, all numbered.</p><p>"KORO-SENSEI!" The students screamed.</p><p>Koro-sensei dropped the cube in surprise but Asano caught it.</p><p>"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Bitch-sensei shrieked. "OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING RAM IT DOWN MYSELF!"</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei looked concerned. "We're going to need to leave."</p><p>Asano frowned as he looked through the files. "Huh...interesting." Then he rolled his eyes. "She even backed up the songs?"</p><p>"We need to agree on what lie we're going to tell," Machida told them, looking uncomfortable. "Ritsu was malfunctioning, Kayano got electrocuted as a resulted and the smoke is from Ritsu's main systems imploding."</p><p>Asano closed the hologram and held the cube tight. "The implosion ripped her apart from the inside, that's how we explain the lack of noise."</p><p>Koro-sensei stood up, picking Kayano up. "...Then we're in agreement."</p><p>"Yes, we are," Asano said evenly."Though, this does mean you do owe us a favour."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked amused. "Ah, yes, a favour I expect you'll be calling in quite soon, Asano-kun."</p><p>Asano narrowed at his friendly tone, but didn't comment and just helped pick up Ritsu's bottom half. "Let's go."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Nagisa backed when the bathroom door opened at Koro-sensei came out holding an unconscious Kayano, with Asano and that C Class boy holding separate parts of an unresponsive Ritsu.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL!?" Rio yelled.</p><p>"Ritsu!" Fuwa exclaimed, rushing over.</p><p>"Kayano?" Nagisa's brow knitted, feeling sick. "What happened?" He looked up at his teacher questionably.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "There was an accident..."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"So her systems malfunctioned?" Karasuma frowned, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Yeah," Machida nodded. "We saw it happen, right, Asano?"</p><p>Asano nodded. "Kayano was already unconscious by that time, but we saw the electricity coming from Ritsu. She was very distressed."</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "And can we be sure she didn't knowingly hurt Kayano?"</p><p>"Ritsu, wouldn't do that, she's nice," Hinano said, looking upset.</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. "There's still a lot we don't know about her."</p><p>"Yeah, but there's a lot we don't know about you or Koro-sensei but we still trust you," Nagisa pointed out, making Bitch-sensei tense.</p><p>"Is Kayano going to be okay?" Okuda looked close to tears.</p><p>"She'll be fine." Koro-sensei patted her on the head. "Don't worry, there isn't any serious damage, she's just unconscious."</p><p>"So does that mean we're stuck here forever?!" Fujii was trembling. "What are we meant to do?"</p><p>Etsuki gave her a comforting smile. "She already said the time bubble wouldn't last, remember?" she reassured.</p><p>"Okay, but what about the episodes?" Hatanaka asked, frowning.</p><p>"Ritsu has backups," Koro-sensei looked over at Asano who was fiddling with the cube.</p><p>Asano stiffened when everyone looked at him.</p><p>"In the meantime, I need to fix Ritsu," Koro-sensei said, looking over at the spaceship. "I should be able to hook her up to her ship to keep her powered on but I'll need to scavenge for parts to put her back together."</p><p>"But you <em>will</em> be able to fix her right?" Isogai looked concerned.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, looking down at the robot. "Yes, I will." He forced a bright smile. "After all, I am the unkillable teacher! There isn't anything I can't do."</p><p>"Except swim," Karma commented dryly.</p><p>"Ugh..." Koro-sensei's bravado crumbled. "Yes, thank you, Karma."</p><p>"What about Kayano?" Nagisa asked, frowning when he looked over and saw Kayano was resting inside Hara's sleeping bag.</p><p>"There isn't much we can do except monitor her," Karasuma said, sighing. The rest of E Class looked uneasy. "Her heart rate and breathing are normal but there could be some internal bleeding depen—"</p><p>Bitch-sensei cleared her throat and elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced, rubbing his ribs as he glared at her. "...Overall she seems stable."</p><p>"You children should go back to bed," Etsuki said lightly.</p><p>Okano snorted. "Go back to bed, after all of this?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not exactly tired anymore," Toka commented.</p><p>Yanagi yawned loudly. "I am..."</p><p>"I don't want sleep if Kayano's like this," Okuda mumbled.</p><p>"And Ritsu's still broken..." Kanzaki said softly.</p><p>"You all need to sleep," Karasuma insisted.</p><p>"Yeah, but we could fall asleep watching something..." Fuwa proposed.</p><p>Mimura nodded. "Yeah, that's what I do when I can't sleep."</p><p>"There is extra footage," Asano said, regaining their attention.</p><p>"What?" Rio exclaimed.</p><p>The hologram was reduced in size and showed some brief footage of Sugaya painting henna on Bitch-sensei's hand.</p><p>"I've only skimmed through this one but there are two others labelled the same," Asano said as the others gathered around to look. "Code M77, it doesn't have an E and the start like the others."</p><p>"Wow, that's cool!" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>"So there's more than 47 episodes?" Sugaya commented.</p><p>"So what are these like extra scenes or something?" Sugino questioned.</p><p>"Ooh, it's like those DVD special editions!" Fuwa clapped her hands. "Do you think she has a commentary?"</p><p>"I kinda feel that would be an overkill," Oota commented dryly.</p><p>"Why didn't she tell us about these?" Nagisa's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Maybe the footage wasn't important?" Karma shrugged.</p><p>Bitch-sensei narrowed her eyes. "It's pretty strange that she didn't include them."</p><p>"We could watch these to help us get to sleep?" Kataoka suggested.</p><p>Karasuma hummed, looking at Ritsu's broken form. "Well, we'll have to watch them anyway to find out what's on them..." But then he shook his head. "You kids need to sleep, though, so we'll watch them in the morning."</p><p>Hara looked down at Kayano worriedly. "To tell you the truth, I think we all could use the distraction after..."</p><p>Nagisa looked down, swallowing a bad taste in his mouth.</p><p>"I'm really tired though." Otani rubbed her eyes, yawning.</p><p>"I don't want to watch any more episodes," Juba muttered, looking exhausted.</p><p>"Aw, come on please!" Hinano's bottom lip wobbled. "We won't talk too loudly and we can keep the volume low."</p><p>Miura shrugged. "I'm not that tired."</p><p>"Well, I am," Tsuchiya muttered bitterly.</p><p>"I wanna see more footage, so I'm fine with it," Shindo said.</p><p>"Yeah, me too." Tomo nodded in agreement.</p><p>There was a majority of agreement from the rest.</p><p>Kensaku groaned, burying his face in his hand. "Uh, why can't you all just shut up and sleep?"</p><p>"We might as well just get it out of the way," Bitch-sensei failed to suppress a yawn "We already have another thirty episodes to get through..." She stretched. "Besides, the kids will probably pass out half-way through."</p><p>"More like you will," one of the students commented.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "No. You all need to rest."</p><p>"AWWW! COME ON!"</p><p>"But we'll be quiet!"</p><p>"I severely doubt that." Karasuma's eyes narrowed. "Get to bed." He turned to where Kayano was unconscious. "I'll make sure the other teachers monitor Kayano, so don't try to stay up too late."</p><p>Hara nodded, grimacing. "I'll still try to stay awake to keep watch."</p><p>Okuda nodded. "Me too."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Um." He stepped forward. "Can I help keep watch as well?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's our friend too," Sugino said.</p><p>Etsuki sighed. "The girls and boys need to sleep separate, dear...it would be inappropriate otherwise."</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it's not like separating them will put a stop to any hanky-pankying."</p><p>"BITCH-SENSEI!"</p><p>Her students turned bright red.</p><p>Etsuki blushed."T-that's not..."</p><p>"Irina..." Karasuma sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"What?" Bitch-sensei scowled, crossing her arms.</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his hand. "Please, stop talking."</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not like all the students here are shooting straight."</p><p>Toka, Adashi, Machida, Shindo, and Tsuda all tensed.</p><p>(HOW DID SHE KNOW?!)</p><p>Karasuma sighed deeply, feeling exhausted. "Everyone just needs to go to sleep." He looked over at Nagisa and sighed again. "I'm afraid we still have to keep some school safety protocol, so we can't do mixed sleeping arrangements right now."</p><p>Hisaya-sensei yawned. "So all of you go to bed."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, looking down.</p><p>Koro-sensei patted him on the shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay," he reassured, causing Nagisa to look up. "Just try to get some sleep."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly, feeling a tiny bit relieved. "Thanks..."</p><p>As the students started to disperse Hokoma, Asami, Hatanaka, and Otani approached some of the E Class members gathers around Kayano.</p><p>Asami looked nervous, earning a nudge from Hatanaka. "Um, hey..."</p><p>Okuda, Hara, Kataoka, Toka, and Rio looked up.</p><p>"Uh, so we're sorry about your friend..." Hokoma said nervously, rubbing her arm.</p><p>"Yeah, we hope she's okay." Otani fidgeted.</p><p>Hatanaka rubbed the back of his neck. "And, uh...sorry about...being jerks before all of this."</p><p>"I mean I ever said anything bad," Otani said quickly, earning a sharp nudge from Hokoma. "Ow..."</p><p>Rio shared a frown with the others. "Oh...well, thanks."</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Asami cleared her throat. "Uh, my mom's a doctor and she taught me a few things about dealing with patients who are bedridden or comatose," she said cautiously. "There's a physical exercise to help with the blood flow..."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Toka's eyes lit up. "Could you show us?"</p><p>"Yeah, that would be a help," Kataoka said, nodding.</p><p>Asami blushed. "Um, okay, yeah I can do that."</p><p>"We can help as well if you want, like if you want water or something," Hokoma suggested, smiling faintly.</p><p>Rio eyed them curiously for a moment. "...Well, okay..."</p><p>They looked relieved.</p><p>"If she poops herself, you can clean it up." Rio smirked.</p><p>The four students looked horrified.</p><p>Kataoka sighed in exasperation while the others looked amused.</p><p>Rio laughed. "Relax, nerds, I'm joking."</p><p>They relaxed.</p><p>She smiled slyly. "Or am I?"</p><p>"Nakamura, cut it out."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Asano frowned as he scrutinised the files in the cube.</p><p>Karma reached from over Asano's shoulder and stole the cube. "Yoink!"</p><p>Asano looked annoyed. "Do you mind?"</p><p>Karma hummed, turning his back to him. "Huh, this is pretty interesting." Then he raised an eyebrow at Asano. "Pretty heroic of you rushing into to find out what's wrong." Karma looked intrigued. "In fact, you and your buddies were the first ones that were awake..."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Are you accusing me of something, Akabane?"</p><p>"Me?" Karma pretended to look appalled. "Why would I do that when you most likely had nothing to gain from causing trouble." Then he frowned, stepping closer. "But then again, you did seem a little flustered when you were trying to push that bathroom door open."</p><p>Asano buried his frustration. "I heard there was trouble. The last thing anyone around he needs is a dead student." He raised an eyebrow. "And if you have any suspicions you can voice them to your teacher because quite frankly, I really don't have time for you."</p><p>Karma smiled sharply, dangling the cube in front of him. "You know you're not as good at hiding your feelings as you think, Asano-chan."</p><p>Asano's gaze flared up with anger, snatching the cube from him. "I'm not going to indulge your juvenile urges."</p><p>Karma's eyes glinted with malicious delight at getting under his skin. "I'm not the one being hostile here." He shrugged. "But fine, I'll respect whatever lie Koro-sensei is telling." He smirked, poking his shoulder. "Because I think I just found even more chinks in your armour, Poster-boy."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes coldly, slapping his hand away. "Oh, please, dogs like you aren't worth my time."</p><p>Karma eyed him challengingly. "Which is exactly why I'll win." He smiled brightly. "Sorry about nearly shooting you by the way, not my best moment." He pointed at him. "So don't worry, because the next time I go in for the kill. I'm taking your top spot."</p><p>Asano's gaze widened and then narrowed. "Good luck failing."</p><p>Karma's smile grew. "Oh, you won't even see it coming." Then he chuckled. "Or maybe you will. Future-me might just surprise you as well."</p><p>Then someone cleared their throat, breaking their glaring competition.</p><p>"Alright, alright, you guys can finish your pissing contest later," Mimura commented. "The rest of us are heading to bed."</p><p>Asano and Karma looked around and saw most of their friends were standing on the sidelines watching them impatiently.</p><p>Asano glanced at Ren who was giving him pointed looks.</p><p>"I'll look after the cube." Karasuma approached them.</p><p>Asano grimaced but handed the cube over, walking over to Ren and Araki.</p><p>Karma stuck his tongue out and wandered over to Nagisa and the others.</p><p>The rest of the students started to make their way back to their sleeping area.</p><p>"So, what exactly just happened?" Ren questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, what did happen?" Araki asked, frowning.</p><p>Asano crossed his arms. "The robot malfunctioned, most likely a result from the time travel."</p><p>Ren brow furrowed. "But what about that smo—"</p><p>Asano cleared his throat. "We'll discuss that later."</p><p>Ren's frown deepened, while Araki looked confused.</p><p>"...Okay...." Ren narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Good." Asano scanned the room briefly. "Now where is Seo and Koyama?"</p><p>"Oh, they're busy rescuing the pellets from burning," Araki replied.</p><p>Ren sighed. "Not that'll do much good now."</p><p>The corner of Asano's lip twitched upwards. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." He glanced over at Koro-sensei briefly. "Araki, tell them to stay on track and then meet up back here as soon as possible."</p><p>Araki nodded. "Okay. I'll let them know the update," he replied before wandering off to the boys' bathroom.</p><p>Ren crossed his arms, stepping closer. "So are you going to tell me what really happened?"</p><p>Asano stared at him blankly. "The situation is complicated, so I only ask that you wisely keep quiet until I say so."</p><p>Ren didn't look pleased, glancing over at Machida suspiciously. "Right, of course." He scowled and started to walk away. "What do I know anyway, right...?" he muttered as he walked away.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. (There's no need to be so dramatic.) He looked over at Machida briefly before he wandered over to where A Class had gathered.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Around eight hours later the students were woken up.</p><p>Kayano was still unconscious, surrounded by the rest of the girls in E Class that had formed a protective circle around her.</p><p>The teachers had gotten up and were starting to prepare breakfast.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, standing back to look at his work. He'd used some metal and the battery bath he'd found in the boys' bathroom to wield some sort of makeshift spine for Ritsu. It looked like a bent pipe so the movement was restricted, but it contained and protected her wiring and held her together.</p><p>She was still in reserve power mode, making him worry. (She knows what's she's doing.) He tried to remind himself, feeling tired from the stress. (Dealing with Kayano when she wakes up will be difficult, but at least she's alive...)</p><p>"You fixed her," Machida said, peering from around the ship.</p><p>"Just about." Koro-sensei re-positioned Ritsu so she was more comfortably leaning against the ship. "I tried re-booting her but it isn't doing much good."</p><p>Machida frowned and tried to re-insert the memory stick in again, but she remained unresponsive. "What do we do then?"</p><p>"The best thing to do is wait to see if her systems power up again on their own," Koro-sensei replied. "The machinery is very endurable so it's very likely her systems just need to time to rest and debug."</p><p>Machida sighed. "Right..." He sat down. "I'm just worried. The only reason she's like this is because I didn't do my job."</p><p>"None of this is your fault," Koro-sensei said firmly. "It was mainly a string of bad luck and inconvenient timing," he said, pointing a tentacle at him. "And it was very brave of you for trying to help her in the first place."</p><p>Machida grimaced. "Not really...I just have a hard time saying no to people." He sighed, standing back up. (She was nice when I talked to her and it was kinda nice having someone believe in you that much....) "Anyway, I should go get breakfast. Thanks for fixing her..."</p><p>"I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't helped as well," Koro-sensei told him promptly. "So I wouldn't be quick to put yourself down."</p><p>Machida frowned, feeling embarrassed. "Uh, thanks..." He smiled slightly and walked over to where breakfast was being served.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sat next to the rest of E Class while he ate a large protein bar. He sighed when he saw Kayano, feeling his stomach twist. "Hey, guys."</p><p>"Hey, Nagisa," Okuda greeted, smiling tiredly. Hardly any of the girls looked like they'd had much sleep.</p><p>Nagisa passed her a breakfast bar. "How is she?"</p><p>Okuda sighed, unwrapping the bar. "No change, but her breathing and heart rate is still normal..."</p><p>Kanzaki sat down behind them. "This girl called Asami helped show us how to give her water so she won't be dehydrated."</p><p>"That's good..." Nagisa said, sighing. "The teachers are sure she'll wake up in a few more hours so she should be okay. I just don't like waiting..."</p><p>Okuda nodded. "I know what you mean."</p><p>"I checked on Ritsu, but she's still unconscious as well," Fuwa said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, but Koro-sensei said she just needs time to reboot," Hara commented, bringing her knees up to her chin.</p><p>Nagisa looked over at Koro-sensei who was eating with the rest of the teachers—and was also trying to steal some of Karasuma's dry crackers. "...Do you guys think it's a little weird that Kayano and Ritsu were in the bathroom together for that long?"</p><p>Hara frowned. "Well..." She looked at Kayano. "There are some things that don't quite add up."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "Yeah, there are..."</p><p>There was a long pause until Sugaya came over.<br/>"Um, so we're thinking of playing those extra episodes while we eat breakfast."</p><p>"It would be a good distraction." Kataoka yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Is everyone else awake?"</p><p>"Pretty much," Kimura said, sitting down next to them. "Around about now is when we would be in school."</p><p>Nagisa looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "We've nearly been here for a whole 24 hours."</p><p>"Only 48 hours left." Kanzaki frowned, fidgeting with her hair.</p><p>"Yeah..." Nagisa looked over at the main campus students and how the auditorium now resembled an indoor camp sight. "Uh...I'm not sure how we'll be able to clean all this up in time."</p><p>Kataoka grimaced when she smelt her breathe. "I just wanna get home so I can brush my teeth."</p><p>Rio grimaced, stretching. "And a decent shower..."</p><p>"Yeah, I really don't like roughing it..." Okano commented, grimacing.</p><p>Karma grinned, eating a breakfast bar as he sat down next to Nagisa. "Aw, don't tell me your guys are going soft?"</p><p>"Hey, some of us like a little luxury," Hiroto said, grinning. "And using a sink to wash my hair just isn't cutting it."</p><p>Karma smirked. "Aw, are you missing your perfume and scented soaps?"</p><p>"Isn't that your department, Karma?" Sugino teased, sitting down next to them. "Koro-sensei did a good job with the nail varnish."</p><p>The others laughed, making Karma scowl and blush faintly.</p><p>"Okay, is everyone ready to watch some extra footage?" Sugaya asked, as Mimura started to set up the cube on stage.</p><p>"It should autoplay in order," Mimura said, stepping back when the hologram started. "Okay, here we go."</p><p>The rest of the students hurried to sit down.</p><p>Oota scooted next to Fuwa. "Hi, guys."</p><p>"Hey," Fuwa greeted, as Yanagi trailed behind.</p><p>"Mind if we join?" Shindo approached Sugino with Hashimoto, Tomo, and Machida behind him.</p><p>Sugino's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah, go ahead." He smiled and moved over to make room.</p><p>Asami, Hokoma, Hatanaka, and Otani nervously sat closer to E Class.</p><p>Rio's eyes widened when she saw some of the main campus students join them. "Uh..." She looked at Nagisa who shrugged. "Did we suddenly become the popular kids overnight?"</p><p>The rest of E Class looked around curiously when they realised there were more students than normal in their class.</p><p>Asami blushed. "Uh, sorry...um..."</p><p>"We can move," Machida said uneasily.</p><p>"Oh, no, it's fine!" Fuwa said quickly.</p><p>"Yeah, it's okay, we can all sit together," Kanzaki said, smiling.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "Yeah, we were just surprised is all."</p><p>"Hey, can we see one of your guns?" Hashimoto asked.</p><p>"Yeah, what do they feel like?" Oota asked excitedly.</p><p>Fuwa shrugged, showing him hers. "They're pretty light."</p><p>"Wait, what are you all doing?" Seo snapped.</p><p>The students looked over where A Class was approaching.</p><p>Shindo looked around and shrugged. "Uh...sitting."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow when he saw the mix of main campus students sitting with E Class.</p><p>"Hey, if they wanna sit with us, they can," Hiroto commented, shrugging.</p><p>Rio smirked. "Yeah, we can't help it that we're popular now."</p><p>"We're meant to sit with our classes," Araki said, frowning.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Like it matters."</p><p>"Yeah, who died and put you in charge?" Terasaka said, scowling.</p><p>"If the students want to mix classes then let 'em." Bitch-sensei waved her hand dismissively. "Might make some of them lighten up a little."</p><p>Etsuki hummed. "It does seem silly keeping the classes separate given the situation..."</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, making the teacher jump. "As this is a unique situation, there's nothing wrong with bending the rules and allowing a healthy dose of class intergration."</p><p>A few of the students from the other classes looked around curiously.</p><p>Kondo chewed his tongue nervously. "Um, some of us do have friends in other classes."</p><p>"Yeah." Juba kicked his foot against the floor. "And it's not like we're actually in assembly..."</p><p>"And the Principal isn't here..." Kondo looked at Asano hopefully.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>Machida cleared his throat. "I mean, it's not a big deal." He shrugged. "We should be allowed to sit where we want."</p><p>"Plus, didn't you say we'd be allowed to read that Koro-sensei data?" Oota piped up.</p><p>Asano held back a sighed. "Fine. Do what you want." He took out a protein bar and sat down on a mat.</p><p>The others in A Class sat nearby while Kondo discreetly tried to move closer to E Class side.</p><p>Isogai raised an eyebrow when he saw A-Class had chosen to still sit their group near them.</p><p>Araki cleared his throat and passed him a pile of information. "You can pass this around to the rest of the students."</p><p>Isogai nodded, smiling. "No problem. Thanks."</p><p>The rest of the students hesitantly started to move over to different classes to see their other friends.</p><p>Mimura pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>M23-24</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was walking to the Old Campus building while it was raining, carrying an umbrella.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The rainy season has arrived.) He looked around where some snails had come out to eat the wet leaves. (It's June. And there are 9 months left in which to kill Koro-sensei.)</b>
</p><p>"Oh so this is before the finals," Isogai observed.</p><p>
  <b>The scene glitched to Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano, and Okano walking through the city after school, using their umbrellas to shield them from the rain.</b>
</p><p>"That was a weird glitch, is that meant to happen?" Fuwa commented.</p><p>Okano shrugged. "Well it is footage that didn't make it into the final episode count, so maybe the memories are faulty?"</p><p>
  <b>Sugino was trying to steal some of Kayano's food. "C'mon—lemme have one of those strawberries on top."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No way!" Kayano huffed, shielding her cup of strawberry ice-cream from him. "I always eat the most delicious thing last!"</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed.</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly but felt his gut twist when he saw Kayano.</p><p>
  <b>Okano paused when she noticed something behind her. "Hey." She pointed to the left. "Look at that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto was walking arm in arm with Tsuchiya.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit." Hiroto swore.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Seo yelled.</p><p>Tsuchiya squeaked. "It's not what it looks like!"</p><p>Kanada sighed. "Not again..."</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, isn't that Maehara?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano frowned. "I'm pretty sure the one he's with is Tsuchiya Kaho from Class C."</b>
</p><p>"Ah, crap, we get stuck with her?" Oota muttered.</p><p>"Class C?" Tsuchiya grew paler. "I...I dropped down that far."</p><p>"Well it's not like she's been studying all that hard," Miura muttered to Juba.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino smirked. "Oho. He's just as popular as always."</b>
</p><p>"With someone else's girl!" Seo snapped.</p><p>"Um, how do you know you're together in this timeline?" Hashizume questioned, frowning.</p><p>"Technically she cheated on you first with Goto," Kondo commented.</p><p>"Don't bring me back into this!" Goto exclaimed, hiding behind Naoka in B Class.</p><p>"It still matters!" Seo replied sharply.</p><p>Tsuchiya went bright pink, burying her face in her hand.</p><p>
  <b>"I see, I see..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm." Nagisa looked behind him where Koro-sensei was hidden behind a tree—dressed in a spotted raincoat—and was taking notes. "Maehara, sharing an umbrella in front of the station..."</b>
</p><p>Class E groaned.</p><p>"Why, sir, why?!" Sugino buried his face in his hand.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I told you. It's important information."</p><p>"It's borderline creepy," Hiroto commented.</p><p>"Yeah, you're like a weird stalker," Muramatsu said, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino sighed. "Your love of gossip about your students is the same as always too, Koro-sensei..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is also a teacher's duty," Koro-sensei said slyly. "I plan to release a non-fiction novel by third semester of all the students love stories." He held up his heart-covered notebook. "The first chapter is about Sugino-kuns feeling for Kanzaki-san, which can't reach her."</b>
</p><p>"Ah, shut up!" Sugino went bright red, making the others laugh.</p><p>Kanzaki looked amused.</p><p>Koro-sensei smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Sugino-kun..."</p><p>Sugino scowled. "Why is it me who gets their love life broadcasted the most?!"</p><p>"Uh, because it's too easy?" Karma commented, smirking.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not exactly subtle, Sugino," Shindo said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Hiroto smiled. "Yeah, you're kind of the most obvious, dude."</p><p>Sugino laid down and hid his face in the mat. "Ugh, just let me suffocate..."</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei weakness #13: Juicy gossip.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino was sweating. "Ugh...I've definitely got to kill you before that goes press."</b>
</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>Sugino groaned. "Too late....this is humiliating," he mumbled.</p><p>"It's okay, Sugino..." Kanzaki smiled sympathetically. "Hey, how about after all this we go hang out."</p><p>Sugino head shot up. "W-what?!"</p><p>Kanzaki shrugged. "It'd just be as friends, but we could grab a coffee?"</p><p>Sugino smiled sheepishly, sitting up quickly. "Uh, yeah, sure that'd be great."</p><p>Someone from Class D wolf-whistled.</p><p>
  <b>"Maehara-kun's chapter will be pretty long." Nagisa looked amused, looking over at Hiroto who was getting cosy with Tsuchiya. "He's popular with girls so the one he's with changes constantly."</b>
</p><p>Hiroto grinned wolfishly. "Hey, what can I say? I get around—"</p><p>The girls threw their blazers at him.</p><p>"Knock it off!"</p><p>"Pfft, and they call me a slut," Ren muttered.</p><p>Araki arched an eyebrow.</p><p>Ren scowled. "What?"</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto and Tsuchiya were laughing together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He's a good looking guy who is active in a variety of sports.) Nagisa thought. (If he were in a normal school and had better grades he would probably have been even more popular."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm? If it isn't Kaho."</b>
</p><p>Tsuchiya tensed. (crap.)</p><p>
  <b>Tsuchiya tensed when she realised Seo, Araki, and Hashizume were behind her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What are you up to?" Seo asked warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah! S-Seo-kun!" She pushed Hiroto away and rushed towards her off/on again boyfriend. "Weren't you staying after for student council work..."</b>
</p><p>"BUSTED!" Yoshida yelled.</p><p>Seo scowled. "Oh, come on seriously?" He glared at Tsuchiya. "You're still cheating on me in the future?!"</p><p>Tsuchiya started to panic. "Uh..." She looked around when she saw everyone give her judging looks. "I...Uh...." Then as if flicking switch she promptly burst into tears. "I'm sorry!"</p><p>Seo's eyes widened. "Wait..."</p><p>Tsuchiya buried her face in her hands. "I just...you're always so busy..." She sobbed, making the others look more alarmed. "I just...I have..I have needs!"</p><p>Seo felt a swell of guilt. "T-that doesn't mean it's okay for you to cheat on me!"</p><p>Tsuchiya glared at him. "Oh, yeah, because you're so innocent aren't you?!" she accused, making some of the students jerk back. "I saw the way you looked at Fujii last week!"</p><p>Fujii narrowed her eyes. (This bitch...)</p><p>"No, I wasn't!" Seo snapped. "I never, that isn't the same thing."</p><p>Tsuchiya renewed a fresh set of tears. "Oh, yeah, <em>sure</em>! Now, who's the liar?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow in amusement. (Oh, she's pretty good.)</p><p>"I love you, Seo, but I have <em>needs.</em>" Tsuchiya sniffled.</p><p>Seo was sweating. "I...uh..."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, we finished up earlier than expected," Seo replied warily. "Hm? If I'm not mistaken that guy is..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Y-You got it all wrong, Seo-kun!" She skipped to his side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and the others watch from not too far away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I didn't have an umbrella and he just happened to come along and offer his..." She gave a strained laugh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You brought one with you this morning, though," Seo replied dryly.</b>
</p><p>"Ooh!" Rio cackled. "This just gets better and better."</p><p>Seo frowned. "It's not my fault that she cheated, right?" he whispered to Araki.</p><p>Araki sighed. "Why are you asking me?"</p><p>Koyama pushed his glasses up. "I mean if you weren't fulfilling her needs..."</p><p>"Girls do dislike a low performance," Ren commented, smirking.</p><p>Seo scowled. "I wasn't underperforming," he hissed.</p><p>
  <b>"I...I forgot it at school..." she said weakly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto watched them in disbelief, before smiled bitterly. "Ah, so that's how it is." He shook his head. "Lately, you've hardly ever answered the phone when I call, and you suddenly switched from bicycling to commuting by train," he called her out. "So, you figured you'd keep me around for when your new boyfriend's busy?"</b>
</p><p>"Ha, you just got called out." Okano smirked.</p><p>Tsuchiya glared at them.</p><p>
  <b>Seo glared at her. "Kaho, you little..."</b>
</p><p>"It's kind of telling that you're not that surprised she cheated on you," Karma commented.</p><p>Seo gritted his teeth and glared at him. "Mind your own business."</p><p>
  <b>She looked nervous. "H-he's wrong! It's not like that at all!" Tsuchiya looked down. "It's not like that..." Then in a brief second her face darkened into something ugly. "Hey." She glared at Hiroto.</b>
</p><p>A few students jerked back in surprise.</p><p>"What the hell?" Sakai exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't you know that you're bad news?" she sneered. "You didn't put in enough effort and ended up falling into E Class, the bottom of the pack, Maehara-kun."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto raised an eyebrow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"On top of that," she rallied on. "He students of Class E don't advantage to Kunugigaoka High School, and sooner or later we'd have lost touch anyway." She smirked. "I thought you might be in shock over falling into Class E, so I felt anxious and didn't clearly state that we'd broken up, but I wish you'd have noticed even without me saying it, though.."</b>
</p><p>"You manipulative bitch!" Rio yelled, glaring at her.</p><p>Tsuchiya tensed. "I...uh..."</p><p>Hiroto's eyes widened. "Wow...she is..." He looked at Isogai. "Do you think I have questionable taste in women?"</p><p>Isogai arched an eyebrow. "Well, you do tend to ignore a lot of red flags."</p><p>
  <b>"Hahaha," Seo laughed mockingly. "There's no way he'd figure it out with that Class E brain of his!"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?" Mimura gaped. "Are you seriously that stupid to believe her?"</p><p>"She's my girlfriend, of course, I'm going to believe her," Seo replied defensively, earning some rolled eyes from his friends.</p><p>Tsuchiya smiled warmly. "Really, Seo-kun?"</p><p>Seo smiled faintly when he saw the admiration in her eyes. "Well, yeah of course."</p><p>"Ugh." Asano pinched the bridge of his nose. (What is wrong with you?)</p><p>Tsuchiya started to cry. "Oh, Seo, I'm sorry I cheated on you...I just...can you forgive me?"</p><p>Seo hesitated, grimacing slightly. "I mean, I'm still mad..."</p><p>Tsuchiya let out a broken sob. "I know, and I'm so sorry." She rushed over to him—shoving her classmates out of the way—and looked at him with watery eyes. "I'll make it up to you. Just say that you'll forgive me?"</p><p>"Well..." Seo started to smile.</p><p>"Dude, she's blatantly manipulating you!?" Hiroto exclaimed. "Like come on!"</p><p>"Stay out of this, loser!" Tsuchiya snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, stay out of this!" Seo rebuked them sharply. "We didn't ask for your advice."</p><p>E Class stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Is he seriously this blind?" Kimura asked Kondo who was sitting next to him.</p><p>Kondo sighed wearily. "Yes. Yes, he is."</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto glared at them. "...That's like the pot calling the kettle black..."</b>
</p><p>Ren, Araki, Koyama, and Asano were all staring Seo and Tsuchiya in disbelief.</p><p>"You know what? I agree," Ren commented, shaking his head. "Seo, what the hell?"</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes and placed an arm around Tsuchiya. "Some of us are willing to commit, Ren."</p><p>Tsuchiya smiled smugly. "Yeah, we work through our issues."</p><p>Kanada buried her face in her hand. "I have no words..."</p><p>
  <b>Seo's face scrunched up in anger before he violently kicked Hiroto to the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto was soaked in a puddle.</b>
</p><p>"You asshole!" Okano yelled, glaring at him.</p><p>"I didn't do anything yet!" Seo replied quickly.</p><p>That didn't stop the collection of glares directed his way.</p><p>
  <b>Seo loomed over him. "You really don't get that we're not going to be in the same high school, do you?" he mocked. "Even if we do anything to you, you won't cause any trouble for us in the future."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then they started to kick him.</b>
</p><p>"That's it!" Rio stood up, rolling up her sleeves.</p><p>"No, Nakamura, it's not worth it!" Toka and Kataoka rushed to hold her back.</p><p>Seo yelped and shoved Tsuchiya in front of him.</p><p>"HEY!" she yelled, hitting his shoulder. "Don't use me as a shield!"</p><p>"Alright, let's settle down!" Karasuma stood up as Koro-sensei rushed towards E Class.</p><p>"Nakamura-san, it's okay," Koro-sensei started to talk her down. "None of this has happened yet."</p><p>Rio scowled but eased off a little as Kataoka and Toka backed off. "Fine..." She grumbled, sitting down.</p><p>"But you guys better not ever hurt one of our own!" Okano pointed at A Class pointedly.</p><p>Terasaka clicked his knuckles. "Or else you're gonna be losing more than teeth."</p><p>Araki gulped. "Um, w-we're sorry!" he apologised quickly. "Our future selves don't know any better."</p><p>"Yeah, we'd never dream of attacking you guys now," Seo said, and then frowned when they glared at him still. "What?"</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "The only reason you wouldn't attack us now is because you've seen that we can defend ourselves," he said firmly. "Which means you'd needlessly hurt someone weaker, and that isn't okay."</p><p>Seo stiffened. "Well....um..."</p><p>"You guys are way too emotionally invested in this footage," Tsuda said.</p><p>"Yeah, well how do you expect us to act when we see our friend get beaten up?" Sugino exclaimed.</p><p>The other students stayed silent.</p><p>Oota awkwardly ate his protein bar as he watched the glaring match between the two classes.</p><p>
  <b>"Now give Kaho a proper apology for using the same umbrella!" Seo demanded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino was angry, lurching forward towards them. "THOSE BASTARDS—!"</b>
</p><p>"See, you even pissed off Sugino," Karma exclaimed. "And he's not even the violent type."</p><p>Seo grimaced. (Why did this stupid footage have to be about me?!)</p><p>
  <b>"Please stop," a voice ordered coldly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Class A boys instantly stopped when they saw a familiar black car pull up.</b>
</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. (What is he doing here?)</p><p>
  <b>"B-board chairman!" Seo's voice squeaked, while Kaho hid behind her school bag.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal stepped out of his car, smiling. "Violence isn't the answer," he told them lightly as he walked towards Hiroto. "You are allowing your hearts to become as wild as today's weather."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, why is he helping me?" Hiroto said, frowning.</p><p>Isogai rubbed his chin. "Well...I guess he did say he didn't like mindless brutality, remember with Takaoka?"</p><p>"And it doesn't look good to have his top students picking fights like a bunch delinquents," Asano remarked coldly, making a Seo and Araki tense.</p><p>Araki cleared his throat. "I mean, not that it matters that much but...Seo started it!"</p><p>"Don't throw me under the bus!" Seo snapped.</p><p>"I'm not the violent one here," Araki replied defensively.</p><p>"Oh, yeah because you're completely innocent aren't you, Araki?!"</p><p>"Yeah, well at least I don't think with my dick!"</p><p>Asano sighed deeply, shaking his head. (I really need to start branching out and recruit more minions...)</p><p>
  <b>"Y-yes," Araki stammered as he walked past.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal knelt down and handed Hiroto his handkerchief. "Please use this to dry yourself," he said pleasantly. "I'm glad I stepped in before things took a turn for the worst." He smiled ominously. "You were getting very close to being removed from this school."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto cringed back faintly, eyes wide.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, he's creepy even when he's acting nice," Hara remarked.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "I feel like that's just default."</p><p>"Plus it's not like he's being genuinely nice," Rinka commented.</p><p>
  <b>Then the Principal was back to smiling pleasantly and was walking away. "Well, then everyone take care on your way home. Goodbye."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>W-we will! Goodbye!" Tsuchiya replied, blushing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Araki and Seo watched him drive away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The Board Chairman is a real upstanding guy," Araki praised. "Without even caring that his knee had gotten wet, he gave his handkerchief."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, he's practically the Messiah," Karma remarked dryly.</p><p>Nagisa snorted, covering his mouth to hide a laugh.</p><p>"And you called us gullible?" Rio said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Well, hardly any of us have seen what the Principal is really like." Tomo shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, he puts on a really good act most of the time," Shindo said, frowning. "It's kind of scary of how good he is..."</p><p>Hashimoto frowned. "Yeah, and he's nearly always smiling and calm."</p><p>Araki shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah..."</p><p>Seo glanced at Asano warily. "Hm..."</p><p>
  <b>Seo scowled when he looked at Hiroto. "Out of respect for the Board Chairman, I'll overlook your adultery. You better be careful," he sneered. Hiroto glared at him. "Getting jealous and picking fights."</b>
</p><p>"Hypocrite," Rio chimed.</p><p>
  <b>Tsuchiya smirked. "I never would have thought you were such an awful person." She looked down at him. "Don't ever look at me again, Kay?"</b>
</p><p>"What a bitch," Fuwa said, scowling.</p><p>Tsuchiya cringed when she earned a number of glares. "What?!"</p><p>Kanada sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>They laughed as they walked away, leaving him in the mud.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Maehara!" Sugino rushed over with the others close behind. "You alright!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto sighed, leaning back. "Man, that Board Chairman's good. Settling things without a fuss, yet with no change in the discrimination," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's got control over all the students."</b>
</p><p>"A master manipulator," Bitch-sensei said.</p><p>Karasuma nodded grimly. "And now the Ministry of Defence is in his pocket."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scoffed. "Of all the schools and principals in the world, you had to teach at the one who had the crazy principal, Octopus," she said, stretching in her chair.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, an amused glint in his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"More importantly, that girl." Sugino glared at the students in the distance. "WHAT A BITCH!"</b>
</p><p>Karma and a few others laughed.</p><p>"Aw, man, you're hilarious when you're pissed off, Sugino," Karma said, smirking.</p><p>Sugino looked sheepish. "Eh, hehe."</p><p>
  <b>Then his anger deflated. "No, wait..." He looked embarrassed. "If it's a bitch we're talking about, our class has one too..."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked insulted. "Um, excuse me, but I'm a whole different league." She flipped her hair back.</p><p>Karasuma discreetly rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"It's different..." Nagisa frowned. "Bitch-sensei is a professional so...we know the reason and focus for her bitchiness, but that girl isn't as sophisticated a bitch."</b>
</p><p>Most of the students laughed.</p><p>Tsuchiya blushed, ducking her head.</p><p>"Oh, burn!" Rio laughed. "Nice."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. "It was more of an observation..."</p><p>
  <b>"Nah." Hiroto wiped his face. "I don't really care, even if she is a bitch."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You don't!?" Nagisa exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto stood up and dusted himself off. "Who you like does change and if you're feelings for them have faded, you might as well find someone new. That's what I do too."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, I'm not sure if that's a healthy mindset," Sugaya commented, frowning.</p><p>Hiroto smiled charmingly. "Hey, I can't be held down, what can I say?"</p><p>Okano looked at him blankly before she turned to Hara. "Do you wanna hit him or should I?"</p><p>Hara shrugged. "I mean, I'm fine just putting him in a headlock."</p><p>"Girls!" Hiroto looked at them in alarm.</p><p>Rinka loaded her gun. "The last thing any of us want is you ending up like Sakakibara."</p><p>"Guys, seriously, what the hell?!" Hiroto started to sweat.</p><p>"You are one girlfriend away from being labelled a man-whore," Rio commented, rubbing her chin.</p><p>"I'm not a man-whore!" Ren and Hiroto both yelled at the same time.</p><p>Okano's gaze narrowed. "It's already begun."</p><p>"Isogai, help!" Hiroto hid behind Isogai. "They're crazy..."</p><p>Isogai laughed. "Oh, come on seriously?"</p><p>The others laughed and the girls from E Class started to smirk.</p><p>
  <b>Okano handed him a folded towel. "What sort of philosophy is that for a junior high 3rd year?"</b>
</p><p>"A healthy one!" Okajima said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Hara smirked. "Should we get him instead?"</p><p>Okajima yelped. "Guys, stop it!"</p><p>
  <b>"Even so..." Hiroto frowned. "You saw how she was just now, right?" The scene replayed with Tsuchiya's expression changing. "In mere seconds she entered a guilty' excuse mode'. She then did and immediate about-face and shifted to 'attack mode'," he explained, imaging himself in a mud bit with her standing high above him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Come to think of it, this guy is from Class E,"</em>
  </b>
  <b> Tsuchiya's inner thoughts broadcasted. </b>
  <b>
    <em>"So whatever I say or do I'm in the right."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That sort of thinking," Hiroto explained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsuchiya was shown with a full arsenal of weapons.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Before long, it became a succession of unjustified anger ad excuses." He theorised. "Shamelessly tossing around such cruel and ugly words..."</b>
</p><p>Tsuchiya scowled, looking embarrassed.</p><p>"That's a really good analysis, Maehara," Kimura said.</p><p>Hiroto smiled. "Hey, I'm more than a pretty face."</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto dried his hair with the towel. "...It's kinda sad, and frightening." He grimaced, looking down. "Maybe all people are like that. I wonder if I..." His voice wavered. "Would also end up acting like that, if I was faced with a weak opponent."</b>
</p><p>Hiroto's smile faded and a number of students winced.</p><p>Kanada rubbed her arms, feeling sick.</p><p>"Yeah, I sometimes think that too..." Rio admitted, shrugging uncomfortably.</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"We all did look down on E Class, though, before we got put in it," Hara said quietly, sighing. "I used to think that was the worst place you could be...that everyone was a loser and..." She cringed. "That the people actually deserved it...I mean, what does that say about?"</p><p>"...Yeah, but a lot of us believed that," Toka said, frowning.</p><p>Okano let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, besides Karma, it's not like many of us actually stood up for last years E Class..."</p><p>"But your different people than you were a year ago," Koro-sensei said matter-of-factly. "That's a part of learning and growing as a person."</p><p>"He's right," Kanada said, frowning as she remembered his advice from last night. "The best thing you can do is try to make up for things you did and be a better person..."</p><p>"What are you talking about, Kanada?" Tsuda questioned.</p><p>Kanada looked up when she realised she'd been talking out loud. "Uh..."</p><p>Shindo sighed. "Listen, um, Sugino," he addressed his old teammate.</p><p>Sugino's eyes widened. "Huh?"</p><p>Shindo grimaced. "I'm sorry again for being a high mighty jerk, and for cutting off contact..."</p><p>"Yeah, that wasn't cool..." Hashimoto fidgeted.</p><p>"Okay, it was really not cool," Tomo exclaimed, feeling his guilt grow. "It was stupid and easy, and everyone else was doing it, which I know doesn't make it okay, but..."</p><p>"Kinda digging yourself a deeper hole, dude," Oota said warily.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Sugino said, smiling. "I'm already over it anyway."</p><p>"Yeah, but it wasn't okay," Machida said, feeling his guilt come out in full force. "We put you down so we could feel important." His skin prickled badly. "Like we were special..." He felt a gaping hole in his stomach. "And we all went along with it, and we didn't even question any of it... I mean I can't remember <em>when</em> I started thinking like that."</p><p>The other students grew more uncomfortable.</p><p>Kondo gritted his teeth, building up his resolve. "Sugino, I'm sorry I stopped being your friend when you got put into E Class!"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Aoi said.</p><p>"And I'm sorry for being a smug-asshole!" Kondo added.</p><p>"...I'm sorry I called you a loser, Nagisa..." A girl from D Class blurted out.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened when he looked around.</p><p>"I'm sorry for laughing at you!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, for stealing your lunch on the last day of term, Mimura!"</p><p>"Wait who stole my lunch?" Mimura looked around to try to find out who had said that.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I called you an Ape, Terasaka!" A boy at the back yelled. "Even though you're still a jerk."</p><p>"Why do I get the half-assed apology?!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>"I'm sorry I called you a fat bitch, Hara!"</p><p>Hara scowled. "Okay, these are just starting to sound like insults again!"</p><p>Kanada sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for being a bitch..."</p><p>Araki looked at her in surprise and felt a rise of guilt, feeling a strong urge to apologise.</p><p>Asano felt uneasy. (Why is everyone suddenly acting so repentant?) He scowled, feeling his pride get the best of him. (An apology is a declaration of weakness.) He balled his hands into fists. (And it wouldn't even do any good in the long run...)</p><p>Machida sighed, feeling tired as his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Sugino."</p><p>Sugino placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Dude, it's okay, really I get it."</p><p>Rio frowned, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well...I'm sorry for sometimes going overboard with my jokes and insulting some of you...even though some of you deserve it."</p><p>Rinka shrugged. "I apologise for threatening some of you."</p><p>Chiba nodded. "It wasn't all intentional."</p><p>Nagisa nudged Karma.</p><p>Karma scoffed. "Pfft, I'm not apologising."</p><p>"Okay, is everyone finished being sorry, already?" Kensaku snapped. "I feel like like I'm in those stupid K-Dramas."</p><p>"Don't you dare hate on K-Dramas!" Someone at the back yelled.</p><p>"Well, I think it's beautiful!" Koro-sensei wiped a tear from his eye. "And I'm proud of the people who did apologise."</p><p>
  <b>The others were silent.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked down. (I've thought about that too. If I weren't in Class E...) He curled his hand into fists. (How would I interact with everyone who was?)</b>
</p><p>There were a number of scoffs.</p><p>"Nagisa, you're way too nice," Rio said.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I severely doubt you'd pick on anyone weaker than you."</p><p>"Yeah, you couldn't be needlessly cruel even if you wanted to be," Sugino said, patting him on the back.</p><p>Nagisa laughed nervously. "Eh, yeah, but we all thought the same..."</p><p>
  <b>Then Koro-sensei appeared with an extremely swollen head which was the size of a small car.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AAAAHHH!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei your head's swelling! It's completely swollen!" Nagisa yelled.</b>
</p><p>"Is this footage before or after we see him get all swollen?" Sugaya questioned.</p><p>"I think it's set after but I'm not sure," Kimura commented.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei smirked. "We'll retaliate."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa looked up in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"For the unreasonable humiliation, you received."Koro-sensie pointed a swollen finger at them. "The powerless would simply accept the situation but all of you are strong." He squeezed the water from his head like a sponge. "You have an assassins power of killing a target without being noticed or leaving proof."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto laughed. "Haha, what are you scheming, Koro-sensei?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"An eye for an eye," Koro-sensei replied eerily as they all smiled darkly. "Let's give them and an even greater dose of humiliation."</b>
</p><p>"HAHA, YES!" Rio cheered. "Get the bastards."</p><p>Seo and Tsuchiya paled. (Oh no...)</p><p>Karma chuckled. "Oh, this should be good."</p><p>
  <b>The next day, Seo and Tsuchiya were sitting outside n a coffee shop under shelter and away from the rain.</b>
</p><p>Tsuchiya perked up. "Oh, it's my favourite coffee spot!"</p><p>
  <b>"Huh. You know some pretty good shops, Kaho," Seo complimented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Their coffee is delicious, after all," she replied brightly. "This place is managed by one of daddy's friends, and is a real treasure for me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Talking about it like that..." Seo looked at her suspiciously. "You ever come here with that Maehara guy from before?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Th-there's no way I would!" Tsuchiya laughed nervously.</b>
</p><p>"She so did," Hazama said dryly.</p><p>Naoka looked at Goto. "Did she take you there, Goto?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Tsuchiya laughed anxiously when Seo's eyes narrowed. "I guess I may have taken a few boys there..."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Seo replied.</p><p>"It's my favourite coffee shop!" she shot back defensively.</p><p>
  <b>"Seo-kuns the first one I've brought here!" She looked away demurely.</b>
</p><p>"Lies!" Fuwa pointed at the screen accusingly.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sorry you ended up having to see my old boyfriend behaving so shamefully yesterday. I never knew he was such an ugly person."</b>
</p><p>Hiroto looked annoyed.</p><p>"He's not the ugly one..." Mimura muttered scathingly.</p><p>
  <b>Seo smirked. "Yeah, well, don't hang out with the sort of guys who'd drop into Class E." he looked up at the ceiling where the rain was falling. "Still sitting at an open-air café in the rain is nice. Being in the only area that won't get wet gives you a real sense of superiority doesn't it?" Then he laughed. "Not like that GUY who got soaked yesterday, HAHAHA!"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers stared at the two in disbelief.</p><p>Kataoka was surprised. "Wow, that's a whole other level of arrogance."</p><p>"Yeah, you two are terrible people," Okano said dryly.</p><p>Seo shifted uneasily. "It's just an observation..."</p><p>"He was joking..." Tsuchiya said weakly.</p><p>"No, no he wasn't." Kanada sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>Tsuchiya laughed. "HAHAHA, THAT'S AWFUL!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two both laughed jovially amongst themselves.</b>
</p><p>"You know what, you guys are perfect for each other," Hiroto said, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah, it's like a match made in hell," Sugaya said dryly.</p><p>Tsuchiya scowled. "You just don't understand our sense of humour."</p><p>"Yeah, we weren't being serious," Seo said defensively.</p><p>
  <b>"Pardon me..." A frail voice said. "Could we get through here?" An old short man asked them politely. "We would like to sit further in so..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The old woman next to him smiled sweetly. "If you would pull your leg back just a bit..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Haah?" Seo's leg was leaning against the fence, blocking the way. "I'll over it out of the way if you're coming through, sit." He moved his leg. "You don't need to be so disagreeable about it. There." He gestured for them to pass.</b>
</p><p>"He was being polite," Juba said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, what's with the disrespect against old people?" Araki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't you start."</p><p>
  <b>"Th-thank you..." The old man mumbled as he trudged past.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the heck." Seo snorted, gesturing over his shoulder. "Senile old farts shouldn't come to a shop like this."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsuchiya chortled. "Stooop, they can hear you!"</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki frowned, shaking her head. "You should be more respectful..."</p><p>
  <b>Over at the table further up, the old man and woman lowered their glasses, revealing a familiar set of blue and hazel brown eyes.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, wait a sec..." Sugino's eyes widened. "Nagisa is that you?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "It looks like my plan is coming into fruition."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Tsuchiya grew nervous.</p><p>
  <b>"By the way about our future trips..." Tsuchiya said slyly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Further up the four customers were being watched from a vantage point.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is that really Nagisa and Kayano?" Sugino questioned, zooming in on the old man and woman. "Amazing!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya twirled a make-up brush in his hand, leaning against a window with binoculars in his hand. "They're disguised using part masks," he said as Sugino spied on them with his own set of binoculars. "I revamped them a bit and that's the result."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Text popped on screen: 'In charge of disguises Sugaya Sosuke.'</b>
</p><p>"Ha, nice work, Sugaya!" Mimura praised.</p><p>Hatanaka let out a low whistle. "Wow, those are some crazy art skills..."</p><p>"Yeah, understatement!" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>Sugaya smiled sheepishly. "Heh...thanks, guys."</p><p>
  <b>"Wow...I was right to call you, Sugaya," Sugino said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A text box popped up on screen: 'Lookout in charge of relaying information, Sugino Tomohito.'</b>
</p><p>"Ooh, this looks really cool, it's like we're in a spy movie!" Hinano exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Sugaya's past disguises that were easily seen past by Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I still have a long way to go before I can foo</b>
  <b>l </b>
  <b>Koro-sensei, though," Sugaya commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, this much is enough to fool those two." Sugino looked back at Tsuchiya who was laughing and clapping at something Seo had said. "After all, they have no interest in people who appear to be weak."</b>
</p><p>Seo grew more nervous. (How bad is this going to go?)</p><p>
  <b>"But man it's great that we were able to get ahold of this private housing," Sugaya said, as the shot zoomed out to show the apartment facing the café. "That's right across the way from them."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah. Yada and Kurahashi are keeping the landlord occupied," Sugino replied. "It's easy for them, seeing as they learned how to entertain guests from Bitch-sensei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Toka and Hinano were busy doting on the middle-aged landlord, complimenting him and serving him tea.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're so young, Ojisan!" Toka said sweetly as she served the tea.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can we call you Oniisan?" Hinano chimed.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, man..." Okajima's eyes widened.</p><p>"Uh, should we be concerned?" Hiroto smirked.</p><p>Toka rolled her eyes. "It's all strictly professional, Maehara."</p><p>
  <b>A text box appeared: 'In charge of negotiations Kurahashi Hinano, Yada Toka.'</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei nodded in approval. "Nice work ladies."</p><p>Hinano and Toka laughed. "Thanks, Bitch-sensei!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled mischievously. "It appears that all the preparations were successful." The rest of the class were shrouded in darkness ad ready for combat with their guns in hand. "Now then, let's commence the operation."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, you're screwed, Seo," Ren said.</p><p>"Oh, you're definitely a goner..." Araki shook his head.</p><p>"Don't say that!" Seo grimaced.</p><p>Asano smirked. "They do seem quite wrathful."</p><p>Seo groaned, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>
  <b>"Okuda-san?" Koro-sensei turned to Okuda who was searching for something her bag.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Y-yes?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you have the custom bullets I requested?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I whipped them up as quickly as I could," she replied, taking out a test tube. "I had a hard time getting them into the shape of BB pellets, though."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A text box popped up: 'In charge of chemistry Okuda Manami.'</b>
</p><p>"Oh shit!" Seo looked sickly.</p><p>Muramatsu burst out laughing. "Oh, you are so dead!"</p><p>Karma grinned. "You really are,"</p><p>"You're not allowed to kill us, remember!" Tsuchiya said anxiously, looking scared. "Y-you can't poison us."</p><p>"Oh, it won't be poison," Okuda said, shaking her head. "We'd never do that."</p><p>Seo gulped. "...Then what is it?"</p><p>
  <b>Chiba loaded his gun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Best Marksmanship, boys' side Chiba Ryunsuke.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinka prepared her arsenal.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Best Marksmanship, girls' side Hayami Rinka.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's phone vibrated when he received a message from Sugino.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'All set. We'll watch the timing to your end'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano and Nagisa shared a smirk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A text box popped up: 'In charge of creating a distraction Kayano Kaede, Shiota Nagisa.'</b>
</p><p>Toka laughed. "You look really convincing, Kay—Oh..."</p><p>The mood soured.</p><p>"Sorry..." Toka looked guilty.</p><p>"It's okay." Kataoka smiled at her reassuringly.</p><p>"Don't worry, she'll wake up soon," Kanzaki reassured.</p><p>"Yeah...and then she's gonna love what we have to tell her!" Rio said.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Yeah, she will."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano cleared her throat. "Dear, do you think there is a restroom around here?" she asked weakly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, there was a convenience store 100 meters back..." Then Nagisa looked over at the bathroom door to the side. "Oi, oi, just use the one over there."</b>
</p><p>"Heh, you guys make a cute old couple," Asami commented, smiling in amusement.</p><p>Nagisa looked embarrassed. "Uh..."</p><p>"You really do though, it's adorable." Hinano chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"Of course, of course." Kayano stood up, clutching her purse.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Even if we're seated outside, we are still customers, you know," Nagisa said firmly.</b>
</p><p>Sugino laughed. "Yeah, and you're really selling the old man impression."</p><p>Nagisa laughed. "Thanks, I think I'm copying how my grandpa used to act."</p><p>
  <b>"I'll be just a minute then," she replied, stepping into the restroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsuchiya snorted. "Senility's so awful." She smirked. "I definitely don't want us to turn out like that."</b>
</p><p>"You better die young then," Karma said matter-of-factly.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano chuckled quietly as she closed the door behind her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Nagisa knocked over his salad bowl. "Oh, no!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsuchiya and Seo both looked over in alarm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In that moment, Chiba and Rinka fired the custom pellets into the couple's coffee.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Direct hit." Chiba smirked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Compared to hitting a target moving at Mach 20, this is easy," Rinka commented.</b>
</p><p>"Nice work, guys," Isogai said.</p><p>Rinka and Chiba shared a nod of approval.</p><p>"Our skills do appear to be improving fast," Rinka commented.</p><p>
  <b>"Nice!" Sugino praised, spying on the scene.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa took his time as he fumbled to clean up the mess.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Enough already!" Tsuchiya snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Quit it with all that racket, you senile old fart!" Seo insulted harshly.</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki's brow furrowed. "You don't have to be so rude."</p><p>"He was being annoying," Tsuchiya replied defensively.</p><p>Hisaya-sensei narrowed his eyes. (Spoilt brats.)</p><p>
  <b>"My apologies..." Nagisa smiled sadly. "As soon as my companion returns from the restroom, we'll leave."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seo scoffed and downed his coffee. "Sheesh. They've sure got some low brow customers today."</b>
</p><p>"That there certainly are," Fuwa remarked, looking at the two pointedly.</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry about that." Tsuchiya drank her coffee. "Usually it's a pretty smart crowd around here."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's smirk grew.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The rest is all up to everyone around." Koro-sensei chuckled as he ate a teacup.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei whistled innocently as he received judging look.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino smirked, sending another text.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsuchiya's stomach churned loudly, making her tense. "M-my stomach kinda hurts..."She clutched her stomach as her bowels started to move irregularly.</b>
</p><p>Tsuchiya and Seo looked terrified. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"</p><p>"What did they do?" Kondo looked alarmed.</p><p>Okuda smiled slyly.</p><p>Karma looked giddy. "Oh, this is gonna be good!"</p><p>
  <b>Seo groaned, clutching his stomach. "Urk...M-ine too." He started to sweat. "Is there...something wrong with the coffee here?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsuchiya looked insulted. "DON'T SAY SUCH IDIOTIC THINGS ABUT MY FAVOURITE PLACE!"</b>
</p><p>"Well what else was I meant to think?" Seo said incredulously.</p><p>Tsuchiya glared at him. "I just told you how special that place was to me, and you just went and insulted it."</p><p>"Yeah, for obvious reasons!" Seo snapped.</p><p>"Don't yell at me!"</p><p>"Looks like the honeymoon period is over again," Juba commented.</p><p>"Emphasis on <em>again</em>," Miura added.</p><p>
  <b>"I mixed these using magnesium as the main ingredient." Okuda held up one of the custom pellets. "It causes bowel irritation much stronger than that from over the counter drugs."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her glasses shone in the light as she smiled. "In Short, it's a powerful laxative. I call it 'Victoria falls.'"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>Tsuchiya and Seo looked horrified.</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>
  <b>Fake lightning struck in the background.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino looked frightened.</b>
</p><p>"Beautiful!" Karma praised.</p><p>Takebayashi chuckled. "Yes, very good work indeed."</p><p>"Oh, Okuda, you wonderful evil genius," Rio cooed, hugging her.</p><p>Okuda blushed. "Heh, thank you."</p><p>"Hopefully you can whip me up a batch?" Karma asked sweetly. "I still need those laxatives."</p><p>She chuckled. "For educational purposes?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Karma, please, no..." Isogai groaned in despair while the others laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Seo and Tsuchiya rushed towards the toilet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I-I'm going to the toilet!" Tsuchiya yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No fair!" Seo whined, struggling to stand up straight due to the pain. "Me first!"</b>
</p><p>The students started to laugh.</p><p>
  <b>The toiler was still in use.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WAIT A—WHY WON'T IT OPEN!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano had taken off her mask and was sitting on the toilet lid, making origami. (Maybe I'll fold a thousand.) She hummed to herself as the others violently banged the door.</b>
</p><p>"HA!" Okano clutched her sides from laughter. "This is brilliant!"</p><p>
  <b>"AHH! It must be that old hag from before!" Seo shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seo roughly grabbed the manager by his tie while Tsuchiya yelled. "HEY MANAGER! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY OTHER BATHROOMS?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The manager looked petrified by their monstrous expressions. "Erm...aside from our's there's one more in the area..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the two remembered the disguised couple's words from earlier.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"The convenience store about 100 metres from here..."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seo grabbed his umbrella and ran.</b>
</p><p>Asano smirked, feeling his amusement grow. "Well, this should be interesting."</p><p>Seo went bright red as the rest of A Class started to laugh as well.</p><p>"I'm sorry but this is too funny." Araki couldn't stop laughing.</p><p>
  <b>"Wait a second!" Tsuchiya yelled, as she hastily grabbed her umbrella. "WHY ARE WE GOING TOGETHER, DAMMIT?!" she screeched as she raced ahead. "YOU'RE A BOY, SO JUST DO IT WHEREVER?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"LIKE HELL!" Seo shouted as they ran through the rain.</b>
</p><p>"Oh my God!" Yoshida wiped a tear from his eye as he keeled over laughing.</p><p>"Stop laughing!" Tsuchiya screeched, but her voice was drowned out by the laughter. "This is your fault!" she rounded on Seo.</p><p>Seo glared at her. "How is this fault!?" He yelled. "You're the one who cheated and took me to that stupid café."</p><p>"DON'T INSULT THE CAFÉ!"</p><p>
  <b>Three figures hid in a tree, wearing raincoats.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ooh, here they come," Isogai said. "Right on time."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto kneeled on top of a tree branch. "They've got a lot of pride after all—they'd never even think about asking to use the bathroom in one of these private houses."</b>
</p><p>"I mean if it's a choice between shitting yourself..." Oota started laughing again.</p><p>
  <b>"Well then shall well..." Okano brandished a sharp hunting knife. "Knock that pride down a peg?"</b>
</p><p>E Class cheered.</p><p>
  <b>The three of them swooped into action and severed the branches from the tree.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A text box slid onscreen: ' KNIFEWORK. Best girls' side Okano Hinata, Best Boys' side Isogai Yuma, Second Bets boys' side Maehara Hiroto.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All three of them smirked as the branches crack away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seo and Tsuchiya were racing towards the convenience store when a leaf fell in front of Tsuchiya's line of sight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A whole quarter of the tree came crashing down on them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AHHH!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh goodness!" Etsuki's eyes widened in alarm. "Will they be okay?"</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't worry, those branches aren't heavy enough to cause any real damage," Koro-sensei replied pleasantly.</p><p>"Can't say the same for their pants, though." Bitch-sensei smirked.</p><p>
  <b>The two of them pushed the leaves and branches off them. They were completely soaked and covered in leaves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No way, I'm utterly soaked!" Tsuchiya cried out. "EEEK! A CATERPILLAR!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Who would do such a...?UGH..." Seo meanwhile was losing his mind trying not to shit his pants. "CRAP. GOTTA GET TO A TOILET!" He scrambled to his feet and ran off.</b>
</p><p>Asano covered his mouth as he burst out laughing.</p><p>"Seriously?!" Seo was humiliated. "Even you?!"</p><p>"Dude, how can we not?!" Ren exclaimed, sniggering. "Just look at you!"</p><p>"T-this is-it's too funny!" Araki was clutching his sides.</p><p>
  <b>Okano smirked, brandishing her knife. "Haha. They really don't have any time to figure out the situation."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then from down below a woman came out of her house. "Thanks so much for cutting those troublesome branches for me," the woman praised pleasantly. "You children are so skilled and agile."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It was nothing," Isogai replied. "It's all because we do special ambu...um...tree climbing training."</b>
</p><p>"Smooth recovery, Isogai." Kataoka teased.</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled as the rest of the class re-grouped. "Well then, that was quite refreshing wouldn't you say?"</b>
</p><p>"You're a sadist!" Tsuchiya and Seo yelled at Koro-sensei which made the others laugh more.</p><p>"No, that's Karma, we're just vengeful assassins," Rio said brightly.</p><p>
  <b>"Making a mad dash to the bathroom while looking dishevelled will be extremely humiliating for those two," Koro-sensei said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene switched to Tsuchiya fighting and pushing each other to get to the restroom.</b>
</p><p>"SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE!"</p><p>There was a scramble for phones.</p><p>"No!" Tsuchiya yelled, burying her face in humiliation. "I HATE YOU ALL!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kaho, but...you kinda had it coming," Kanada replied, reigning in her laughter.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto scratched his head, looking embarrassed. "...Erm. How to put this..." He turned to them all. "Thanks for doing all this for me."</b>
</p><p>Everyone started to calm down as the laughter faded.</p><p>"Oh, that was awesome," Aoin said, grinning.</p><p>
  <b>"What's the matter, Maehara-kun?" Koro-sensei asked. "Do you still believe that you're the sort of person who would calmly torment the weak?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...No." Hiroto frowned. "Watching everyone just now, I realized it would be impossible for me." He looked at them all as they smiled back. "At first glance you guys don't seem strong but everyone posses a hidden weapon they rely on. A ton of weapons that I don't have."</b>
</p><p>Okano smiled. "Yeah, we've all come a long way since second year."</p><p>"We've all matured a little." Toka nudged Hara, earning a smile.</p><p>"And you understand that oppressing the weak doesn't make you strong," Koro-sensei told them. "In an attack, you must recognise your opponent's strengths as well as their weaknesses."</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed, thinking it over.</p><p>"Otherwise, you'll end up like Takaoka, right Nagisa?" Sugino nudged him.</p><p>Nagisa grinned. "Heh...he was pretty shocked."</p><p>
  <b>"That's how things are." Koro-sensei clapped him on the back, catching him off guard. "Strength and weakness can't be determined by sight alone." Koro-sensei raised a tentacle to point at them. "That's why you, who study while attempting assassinations in this class will likely find it difficult to look down on the weak in the future."</b>
</p><p>"He makes a good point," Ren said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, he does..." Kita, a round face boy, muttered from behind him.</p><p>Ren flinched. "Ah! Who are you?"</p><p>Kita frowned. "I've been in this class for two years."</p><p>Ren stared at him blankly.</p><p>"My desk is literally right next to yours," Kita said, looking annoyed.</p><p>"Hm, nah, doesn't ring any bells," Ren said dismissively. "Anyway, cheer up, Seo, none of this has even happened yet," he teased.</p><p>"Shut up, Ren!" Seo snarled, looking even more pissed off.</p><p>Tsuchiya scowled. "I can't believe you dragged us into this mess."</p><p>"How is this my fault?!" Seo snapped.</p><p>"They wouldn't have retaliated if you hadn't beaten him up, idiot!" Tsuchiya rebuked, glaring. "You took things too far."</p><p>"You're the one who manipulated me into doing it!" Seo hissed.</p><p>She huffed, looking away. "I think we need a break."</p><p>"We just got back together!"</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto smiled. "Yeah, I think you're right there, Koro-sensei." Then he frowned when he realised the time. "Crap. I've got a date with a girl from another school." He waved them goodbye as he started to walk away. "Later guys, thanks again and see you tomorrow!"</b>
</p><p>"SERIOUSLY!?" Okano facepalmed. "Have you learned nothing?"</p><p>"I just learned a life lesson in true strength," Hiroto argued, shrugging. "What more do you want?"</p><p>Isogai smiled. "I think the lesson of not jumping girl to girl was overlooked."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei and the rest of the class stared at him blankly, not please by his continued womanizing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Enough is enough.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>Hiroto chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll try to focus less on the ladies." He sighed deeply. "I just can't help falling easily in love."</p><p>"Define love?" Mimura commented.</p><p>"What I wanna know is if Seo and Tsuchiya shat themselves," Oota said bluntly.</p><p>Yanagi laughed. "Oh, they definitely did."</p><p>"Shut up!" Seo snapped, glaring at them. "None of this is funny."</p><p>"Pfft, I beg to differ." Koyama sniggered.</p><p>"You're all the worst!" Tsuchiya glared at E Class. "I hate you and I hate being stuck in this stupid place with all of you!"</p><p>"It ain't a party for us either," Yoshida commented.</p><p>"Oh, grow up. We've all been equally humiliated in this footage," Rio said, shrugging. "Koro-sensei has been called out many times."</p><p>"Many, many times," Fuwa said fondly.</p><p>"Yeah, we've all been the butt of the joke at some point." Okajima shrugged.</p><p>Hazama smirked. "Plus, you were complete assholes so..."</p><p>"Don't mess with E Class!" Rio winked, sticking her tongue out.</p><p>Seo and Tsuchiya still looked murderous.</p><p>"Oh, the next footage is playing!" Hinano chimed, pointing at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>M37</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene opened up with the class hanging out in the old campus classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(It's July 1st. From today onward, we're wearing our summer uniforms.) Nagisa narrated, as Okajima drooled over some of the girls.</b>
</p><p>"Okajima!"</p><p>Okajima chuckled nervously. "Heh...sorry."</p><p>
  <b>"This time of year is really harsh for healthy junior high boys," Okajima sighed, drooling, while Nagisa looked unimpressed. "Skin has such a dazzling colour."</b>
</p><p>Kataoka sighed in exasperation. "Boys."</p><p>"And you wondered why you called you perverts." Okano rolled her eyes.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sympathetically. "Sorry..."</p><p>Okajima shrugged. "I can't help it, ladies. I'm self-proclaimed and proud." He smirked. "And hey, don't you girls be acting like you don't check out the guys during summer as well..."</p><p>Okano blushed. "Uh..."</p><p>"I knew it!" Hiroto laughed.</p><p>"Oh, shove off..."</p><p>Rio smiled teasingly. "Well, I do prefer a nice dose of shirtless men during summer." Her smile grew crooked when some of the boys grinned. "But emphasis on the '<em>men</em>' part."</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>Hinano giggled. "Like Mr Karasuma," she whispered to Toka who laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was nearby reading a magazine with two girls bikini-clad on the back cover. "That won't do at all," he reprimanded. "You mustn't let the season of exposed bodies distract you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, YOU PERVY OCTOPUS!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no it's not what it looks like!" Koro-sensei gave a strained laugh. "Heh...I mainly get the magazines for sports!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, are a majority of the issues focussed on volleyball and watersports."</p><p>Koro-sensei started to sweat. "N-no, of course not!"</p><p>"I still think we should get Octo-perv legalised as his name," Mimura said, laughing.</p><p>"I'm amazed he keeps trying to explain his actions and deny it," Takebayashi replied.</p><p>
  <b>Then Sugaya entered the classroom, garnering all their attention.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh...I hadn't accounted for the fact that we'll be in short sleeves starting today," Sugaya commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole class gaped in horror when they saw his left arm was a sleeve of flower patterned black ink tattoos.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>The students and teachers looked at the screen in alarm.</p><p>"OH, No!" Koro-sensei exclaimed shrilly. "My student's gone off the tracks and down a beaten path or drugs and crime!"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Sugaya looked confused.</p><p>Koro-sensei gripped his shoulders. "Sugaya, whatever is going on, we can fix this. I won't give up on you."</p><p>"Will you chill already!?" Sugaya looked annoyed as he shoved him away. "They're not real!"</p><p>"Wait how do you know?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"Uh, because my parents would kill me!" Sugaya replied.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked surprised. "Oh..."</p><p>"Besides, I'd never go to a dodgy tattoo parlour, that stuff is really risky." Sugaya shrugged but then smirked. "Though...I have thought about getting a small tattoo when I'm older."</p><p>"What?!" Koro-sensei looked aghast. "I don't think so, young man."</p><p>Sugaya laughed. "It was just gonna be one on my wrist..." He smiled crookedly. "I was thinking maybe an Octopus doodle or something..."</p><p>Koro-sensei's disapproval faded. "An...octopus?" His voice cracked, as his eyes welled up with tears. "I just need a moment!" He turned away and covered his face with his tentacles.</p><p>"Uh..." Sugaya looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Sugino arched an eyebrow.</p><p>Nagisa looked unsure. "Uh..."</p><p>"Aren't tattoo's still frowned upon, though?" Takebayashi said. "It might affect your job prospects."</p><p>Sugaya shrugged. "I can always cover it, besides I'm planning on getting a job as an artist when I'm older anyway."</p><p>"Well, you do have the skills for it," Hara said.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked like he might have a heart attack.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"Oh, wow, you look terrified!" Karma yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled, recovering from whatever burst of emotion he'd just had. "Well, that's expected."</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya smirked, lifting the ink covered arm. "I didn't want this left arm, which was sealed by the Gods to be revealed..."</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka laughed. "What?!"</p><p>Sugaya smirked. "Hehe, I like being dramatic sometimes."</p><p>
  <b>"WH...WHAT DID YOU DO!" The whole class yelled.</b>
</p><p>"You so did that for shock value," Sugino said. "Like hell you didn't know we'd be wearing short sleeves."</p><p>Sugaya chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."</p><p>
  <b>There was no intro as the scene skipped t the next.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WOW!" Hinano was admiring the tattoo sleeve. "This was painted on?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suagay smiled, admiring the art. "It's called a Henna tattoo," he replied. "Once you've set the pigment, it can't come off for about a week."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, I got one of those done during the summer!" Kumi exclaimed. "They're really cool."</p><p>"I always wanted to get one," Imai replied.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, that's something they do in India right?" Karma looked interested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You know about it, Karma-kun?" Fuwa asked.</b>
</p><p>"...Um, his name's Karma," Machida said, frowning.</p><p>Fuwa blushed. "H-his parents could have just liked the word!"</p><p>
  <b>"My parents are crazy about India and come back with Henna tattoos whenever they travel there," Karma replied casually, shrugging.</b>
</p><p>Okuda frowned. "Wait, haven't you been?"</p><p>Karma shrugged, tracing shapes in the matt with his anti-sensei knife. "I never wanted to go."</p><p>"Oh..." Okuda's frown, deepened.</p><p>Nagisa shared a concerned look with Rio and Sugino.</p><p>"Pfft, more like they never wanted to bring him," Koyama murmured quietly.</p><p>Asano glanced at Koyama briefly before looking away.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked shaken. "O-oh, good!" He let out a deep breath of relief. "Sensei is definitely glad there aren't any students from this class turning delinquent." He was surrounded by self-help and counselling books for dealing with troubled youths.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"Aw, poor, sensei!" Fuwa chuckled.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Well, he can barely handle me so..."</p><p>"Yeah, but all in all it's not like anyone in our class has joined the Yakuza," Okano joked.</p><p>
  <b>"...As usual, you're a real chicken about this kind of stuff," Hiroto remarked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya meanwhile was busy looking through his bag.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Sugaya is really skilled at drawing sculpting.) Nagisa explained. (Everything from posters to disguise masks comes easily to him.)</b>
</p><p>"I wish I could be as creative as you, Sugaya," Hara said, sighing.</p><p>"Yeah, your art skills are awesome," Nagisa praised.</p><p>Sugaya looked sheepish. "Thanks, but you guys are creative as well." He looked at Mimura. "I can't shoot a film as well as Mimura, or write creatively like Kanzaki or Hazama." He smiled slyly. "And Okajima's photography skills are definitely professional."</p><p>Hazama smirked. "My writing does have that zing to it."</p><p>Kanzaki chuckled. "Thank you, Sugaya."</p><p>"We should definitely collab on a film soon," Mimura said.</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Sugaya pumped his fist with his.</p><p>"Same, there's so much you could do with props!" Okajima said, grinning.</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya took out two tubes of Henna ink. "I still have some material left," he said, making Koro-sensei grow excited. "If you'd like, how about I draw on you too, Koro-sensei?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nyaa! Would you really?" Koro-sensei chimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya squirted some on the ink on a square piece of paper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh, it's just like drawing with melted chocolate," Rio commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm really looking forward to it." Koro-sensei struggled to stay still as Sugaya started to draw a lien on his face. "I've always wanted to try getting a Pseudo-tattoo like this!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then suddenly half of his face started to melt off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"GAAA!" He shrieked.</b>
</p><p>"AHHH!"</p><p>Koro-sensei and the students yelled.</p><p>"HIS FACE IS MELTING!"</p><p>"Don't look, don't look!"</p><p>
  <b>"GAAAA!" The whole class were screaming in terror.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"GYAAAA!" It was like his skin was melted wax, looking grotesque.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh! It looks gross!" Hokoma covered her eyes.</p><p>"My beautiful face!" Koro-sensei looked horrified.</p><p>"Beautiful?!" Hiroto stared him in disbelief.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was flailing around panicking while Sugaya sighed in disappointment.</b>
</p><p>The panic started to die down when they saw Koro-sensei run around in circles onscreen.</p><p>"...Okay, this is actually funny," Oota said.</p><p>"No, it isn't!" Koro-sensei objected.</p><p>"Ha, you're running around like a headless chicken!" Karma pointed at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>"I see..."Okano looked at the small jaw of ground up pellets. "You ground up some anti-sensei bullets into a fine powder and then mixed it in with the Henna paint."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was still panicking.</b>
</p><p>Muramatsu laughed. "Heh. That's smart."</p><p>"Thanks!" Sugaya replied.</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed, thinking back to his own plan. (The liquid wasn't strong enough to immediately break through Koro-sensei's skin fast enough.) His frown deepened. (If he ingests it there could be a chance his stomach has some kind of protective layer and he throws it all up before the pellets can do any serious damage...) He rubbed his chin. (Which means the whole plan would be useless.)</p><p>Ren looked at him curiously. "Are you thinking about the plan?"</p><p>Asano shot him an irritated look. "Yes." He crossed his arms. "There might be a few potential issues that have been overlooked."</p><p>
  <b>"Sensei definitely let down his guard but..." Okano watched his distress warily. "He'd have to sit still long enough for you to kill him like that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya grimaced. "...Hrm. No good, huh."</b>
</p><p>"Well it would work if you trapped him in a tube of paint," Nagisa said.</p><p>"Yeah, then he'd either drown or melt," Fuwa shrugged. "It's a win, win."</p><p>"It most certainly isn't!" Koro-sensei objected.</p><p>"Hm...that's a good idea," Isogai said. "If we could find a pool—"</p><p>Koro-sensei quickly pressed play on the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei eventually calmed down when his face regenerated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The idea is an interesting one Sugaya-kun," Koro-sensei said. "Though it's as effective as a pinprick."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Koro-sensei hid his face in sadness. "But I really wanted you to draw a cool design on my normally..."</b>
</p><p>"Aw, he did seem really excited," Hinano cooed.</p><p>"<b>I-I'm sorry!" Sugaya replied, guiltily, holding up another henna tube. "I'll draw one on with normal Henna, okay?"</b></p><p>Koro-sensei perked up. "Thank you."</p><p>Sugaya smiled. "I can bring some Henna in next week if you guys want some tattoos."</p><p>"Yes, please!" Toka clapped.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked excited. "I would love that!"</p><p>
  <b>Later on, Bitch-sensei confidentially walked down the hall in her more revealing summer clothes, humming.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Summertime exposure and using feminine wiles go hand in hand for an assassination," she said smugly.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed while Bitch-sensei chuckled.</p><p>"See what I mean!" Okajima sighed sadly. "As soon as I get used to her sexiness she ups the anti."</p><p>"That is Bitch-sensei speciality," Nagisa replied, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Okajima's eyes practically popping out of their sockets when he saw her, while Nagisa looked embarrassed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh man..." Okajima was drooling. "Bitch-sensei's damn hot..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked annoyed and a tiny bit flustered. "Irina, why is your chest rustling like that."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled coyly. "Oh, so you did notice?"</p><p>A vein pulsed on Karasuma's forehead. "There's such a thing as professionalism."</p><p>She smirked, leaning closer teasingly. "Well, I could show you how professional I can be—"</p><p>He used his hand to block her face from getting nearer. "I think I'll pass."</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei smirked, flipping her hair back. (By enchanting men with this bare skin. I'll finish up my portion of the work the way I want to.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She slid the classroom door open. "Revel in my charms, boys!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole class had sleeve henna tattoos on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"NYAAA!" She screamed.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"It is a big shock to see us all like that," Nagisa said in amusement.</p><p>"The tattoos look awesome, though," Sugino commented.</p><p>
  <b>She slammed her back against the door. "Wh-why the hell are you all putting on monster make-up?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah..." Sugaya smiled sheepishly. "Everyone seemed to want me to paint some on them after they saw mine."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was grinning, with painted flowers on his cheeks and a pattern on his crown.</b>
</p><p>"Awww!" Hinano and a number of the other girls cooed.</p><p>"He looks so happy and adorable," Toka said.</p><p>"Hehe, thank you ladies." Koro-sensei cleared his throat. "But it doesn't lessen my manliness!"</p><p>"Didn't you say you had feminine sensibilities few episodes ago?" Sugino asked.</p><p>"Ah, yes but...uh..." Koro-sensei laughed nervously. "A person can still be manly and feminine!"</p><p>"Yeah, just take a look at Nagisa?" Rio shrugged, gesturing to him.</p><p>"HEY!" Nagisa looked annoyed. "Don't start that again!"</p><p>A few people laughed.</p><p>"Sorry, Nagisa!" Rio teased.</p><p>
  <b>"He said that the pigment will set in a little while once we remove the paint!" he said brightly. "I'm so excited I can't focus on class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THEIR HOMEROOM TEACHER DAMMIT!" She yelled.</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>"That is true." Mimura looked amused.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I do sometimes get distracted..."</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes?"</p><p>"Yeah, but that's also why you're such a fun teacher!" Okano exclaimed. "You let us have fun so we don't get stressed from work."</p><p>"Yeah, exactly," Hiroto agreed.</p><p>
  <b>"By the way Sugaya-kun," Koro-sensei looked nervous. "Watching you draw those has made me want to try doing it too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure but..." Sugaya gestured to the others who were admiring the henna. "I ended up drawing on everyone already so there aren't any blank canvases left."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The both of them paused and turned to Bitch-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's one isn't it..." Koro-sensei chuckled creepily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei tensed, trying to cover her arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A large canvas we can paint on to our heart's content..." Koro-sensei said ominously.</b>
</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Bitch-sensei yelled.</p><p>"But you saw how good his art was, Bitch-sensei!" Mimura said.</p><p>"Yeah, he could paint something really pretty," Okuda commented.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled, covering her arms. "No!"</p><p>
  <b>"Wait a..." She started to sweat. "Quit screwing around!" She pointed at him accusingly as she backed away. "Who would ever let—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She slipped on a henna tube that was one the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AH!" She fell backwards and hit her head against the wall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah..." Hinano and Isogai stared at her warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bitch-sensei ended up passing out on her own," Isogai commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's let her rest for now," Hinano said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And while she's resting..." Koro-sensei said slyly. "I'll take this arm, and Sugaya can have that arm."</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL!?" Bitch-sensei screamed. "You can't do that!"</p><p>"But I want to explore my artistic talents," Koro-sensei whined.</p><p>"Not on my arms you aren't!" she rebuked.</p><p>Machida raised an eyebrow. "Uh, isn't it a little creepy drawing on her without her consent?"</p><p>Nagisa looked uneasy. "It does seem pretty weird..."</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya laughed. "Oho—Planning to compete with me are you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is amazing, Sugaya!" Okuda chimed, smiling as she held up her arms. "The entire classroom ended up taking on your style faster than you can blink."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yup," Nagisa said, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There was a time when his artistic tendencies ended up making him stand out too much like earlier," Nagisa narrated. "It was the reason he was treated as a delinquent during his 2nd year."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Sugaya drawing a majestic tidal wave on the class blackboard while the rest of his class looked either shocked or nervous at his boldness.</b>
</p><p>Kensaku glared. (Damn kid messed up the board!)</p><p>"Oh, wow, I almost forgot about that," Hatanaka said.</p><p>"I remember when you drew that," Asami said, looking impressed.</p><p>Sugaya smiled apprehensively. "Yeah...Ms Haruki didn't really appreciate it."</p><p>Nagisa smiled grimly. "Neither did Mr Kensaku..."</p><p>"It's a really good drawing, though," Isogai said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, they didn't see it that way." Sugaya sighed. "But to be fair, I shouldn't have been drawing on the board without permission."</p><p>"Why did you then?" Araki asked.</p><p>Sugaya shrugged. "I guess I just wanted <em>someone</em> to notice my art..."</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya's test scores were low, showing a 29.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Between someone with only poor grades," One of his old teachers reprimanded coldly. "And someone who on top of having poor grades, is needlessly good at drawing pictures," she sneered, holding up his results. "Which do you think will be more highly valued when they enter society?" Sugaya ignored her and turned his test results into a paper football. "This is the very reason you're headed for Class E."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...Well." Sugaya smirked as he drew a heart on Bitch-sensei's arm. "She's right though."</b>
</p><p>"Why did you come here instead of an art school?" Juba questioned. "I'm just asking because you seem more interested in art than the traditional stuff."</p><p>"My parents wanted me to have more options," Sugaya replied. "They do like my drawings. I think they're just worried about me failing to make it big..."</p><p>There were a number of understanding looks.</p><p>"...I like drawing," Miura spoke up, embarrassed as soon as she said it.</p><p>"You do?" Juba looked surprised.</p><p>"Uh, yeah..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I post stuff online..."</p><p>"Is it any good?" Tsuda frowned.</p><p>Miura gulped. "Uh...well, I think so. Um, I have some saved pictures on my phone..." She fumbled to get out her phone as Sugaya and a few others looked over to see. "It's mainly just fanart..."</p><p>Sugaya smiled. "Hey, these are pretty good...nice composition and proportions."</p><p>"Oh, thanks." Her face brightened up.</p><p>"Wait, you like <em>Koukou Debut</em> as well?" Okano exclaimed when she looked over Sugaya's shoulder. "I love that film."</p><p>Miura's smile brightened. "Wow, really?"</p><p>"Hey, me too," Hara said, scootching closer.</p><p>"Have you read the Manga it's based on?" Miura asked.</p><p>"There's a Manga?" Fuwa looked up. "What kind are we talking here? Is it a slice of life? Detective? I need details, people!"</p><p>"Ugh, can we not talk about this now and just watch the footage?!" Seo interrupted.</p><p>"Alright, settle down, Mr poopy-pants," Fuwa replied, frowning.</p><p>The students started to laugh while Seo went red in the face.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei's arm had a detailed heart and flower tattoo along her arm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura and Sugino looked impressed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ooooh! Just what you'd expect from, Sugaya!" Mimura praised.</b>
</p><p>"Huh. Not bad," Bitch-sensei admitted, smiling a little. "I do pull it off well..."</p><p>Sugaya smiled. "Thanks."</p><p>"Yeah, Sugaya always does a good job with drawings," Kimura said.</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya looked pleased. "It was meant to be fashion art in the first place," he said, admiring his work. "And going outside with the finished product leaves you with a great feeling. Bitch-sensei should be more grateful than angry with this shouldn't she?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I know right!" Hinano chimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nuru-fufu." Koro-sensei was wearing a beret and round sunglasses as he smoked a fake pipe. "Sensei won't lose either. Have a look at the right side."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei felt a wave of dread. "Oh, no..."</p><p>"Uh...not so sure about Koro-sensei," Kimura commented.</p><p>"His doodles are nice," Mimura said.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniggered when he imagined what his future-self had drawn. "Oh, I'm sure it's a masterpiece."</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at him. "Then why are you trying not to laugh?"</p><p>"No reason," Koro-sensei replied innocently.</p><p>
  <b>On her arm, there was a three panel comic with and chef and octopus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'This is the season to change into summer clothes, Mr. Octopus!' the man said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'I want to change clothes too!' the little octopus chimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man had a big smile on his face. 'Alrighty, leave it to me!'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'So how're you gonna do it?' the little octopus asked innocently.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man was preparing ingredients and stirring a bowl. 'By giving you a 'trim' and a new 'coat'...'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WHY THE HELL IS IT A MANGA!"</b>
</p><p>"What the hell did you do to my arm?!" Bitch-sensei screeched.</p><p>"See, it's a masterpiece!" Koro-sensei looked very pleased with himself as green striped appeared on his head. "And some of my best work I might add."</p><p>Bitch-sensei groaned. "Ugh, I HATE YOU!"</p><p>Karasuma looked at her in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>The class were horrified.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well..." Koro-sensei looked nervous. "I'm bad at art and fashion so I went with my forte..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei weakness #20: He can only draw simple pictures.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO MAKE EXCUSES THEN DON'T DRAW!"</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"You probably should have mentioned that before you challenged him, sir," Nagisa pointed out.</p><p>Koro-sensei pouted, fidgeting with his tentacles. "But then you wouldn't have let me draw on her arm..."</p><p>
  <b>"Look, the two sides don't match at all," Toka commented. "Bitch-sensei won't be able to go out in public anymore."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nah." Sugaya brandished the paint. "There are people who consider Manga as a revival of pop art too." He quickly drew a complex pattern around the comic panels.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"OOOH!" The class were impressed.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed in relief. "Thank God..."</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm..." Koro-sensei held up the paint. "If the end result is too pretty, it will only make her smug." He murmured. "We need to put something somewhere that'll get laughs."</b>
</p><p>"No, no we don't!" Bitch-sensei grew nervous. "Someone stop him!"</p><p>
  <b>"Why are you competing like that?!" the others yelled.</b>
</p><p>"You're going to ruin the art," Toka objected.</p><p>"Yeah, ever heard off an overkill?" Okajima said.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed wistfully. "I'm afraid I can get carried away with my creativity." He took out eight multi-coloured mittens. "For instance, I ended up knitting octopus mittens."</p><p>"Those are socks," Rinka stated plainly.</p><p>"They're multipurpose!" Koro-sensei chimed, placing a few on. "And I made spares!" He pulled out another eight.</p><p>"...Wait, where did you get all of that wool?" Sugino asked.</p><p>"Oh, I always keep spares on me," Koro-sensei replied, taking out a pack of wool from his pocket.</p><p>Everyone in the auditorium looked confused.</p><p>"...Why would you carry that much wool with you everywhere?" Asano asked in disbelief.</p><p>"It's a hobby."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei drew glasses and a moustache on Bitch-sensei's face, along with the words 'Medium sized' on her forehead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"SHE'LL DEFINITELY SEE THAT!"</b>
</p><p>"YOU BASTARD!" Bitch-sensei got to her feet and pulled out her knife.</p><p>"Oh..." Koro-sensei stopped playing with his mittens/socks and quickly dashed to the other side of the assembly hall.</p><p>"Get back here!" Bitch-sensei yelled.</p><p>
  <b>The class started talking amongst themselves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Erm..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The moustache isn't as tasteless as the round glasses. Put a design on the frames..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well...it's more like these materials are hard to draw with."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then we'll use markers and cardboard..."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no..." Toka cringed.</p><p>Hinano smiled apprehensively. "This may be getting really out of hand."</p><p>
  <b>Later, Bitch-sensei was completely covered in tattoos and cardboard samurai armour padding on her shoulders, along with a helmet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...We kinda got out of hand."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She had Bitch tattoos onto her forearm, a few strange Koro-sensei inspired emoji's on her left leg, with her right leg covered in a pretty flower pattern.</b>
</p><p>"...Oh, shit."</p><p>A number of students were trying to hide their sniggering.</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened. "Oh..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked at the screen and gasped in horror. "W-what?"</p><p>"Uh, oh." Koro-sensei sweated.</p><p>Bitch-sensei felt an overwhelming power of bloodlust overcome her as her eyes glowed.</p><p>"Oh, fuck..." Hiroto swore. "Bitch-sensei just levelled up."</p><p>"Run, Koro-sensei!" Fuwa yelled.</p><p>Bitch-sensei gave an inhuman screech and ran towards the octopus. "COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"</p><p>Koro-sensei yelped and started moving at Mach 20 back and forth from the assembly.</p><p>The rest of the teachers and students watched in stunned silence.</p><p>"Um...should we move or keep watching the footage?" Oota said warily.</p><p>"I mean, one of them is going to get tired eventually," Okajima commented, shrugging.</p><p>"YOU RUINED MY PERFECT SKIN!" She tried to stab him.</p><p>"It's not permanent!" Koro-sensei argued as he dodged her attack easily.</p><p>
  <b>"Now what? I mean this stuff won't come off for a week."</b>
</p><p>"See!" Koro-sensei pointed at the screen.</p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya hummed. "There's a way to sorta remove it, but it's a pain..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei replaced his beret with his teacher's hat. "W-well... maybe there's a chance she'll be happy with it."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, yes, definitely," Chiba said dryly.</p><p>Rinka glanced over at the enraged Bitch-sensei. "She looks ecstatic."</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei started to stir awake.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah..." Koro-sensei's voice went high. "She woke up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's checking herself out..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei groggily left the classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She left... I guess she actually liked it?"</b>
</p><p>Shindo and a few others laughed. "You guys are unbelievable," he said, shaking his head in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto popped his head around the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei appeared in a mist of darkness, carrying two large, very realistic, machine guns.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"SHE ABSOLUTELY HATED IT!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"THOSE ARE REAL GUNS!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They were real guns.</b>
</p><p>"OH MY GOD!"</p><p>"She's gone crazy!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>Okajima looked terrified. "This is how we die!"</p><p>"I do believe we've crossed a line," Takebayashi commented calmly.</p><p>"Yeah, note to self, don't ever mess with Bitch-sensei's appearance!" Kimura yelled as the gunfire began on screen.</p><p>
  <b>"DIE!" In a rage, she fired at Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students screamed and dived for cover as Koro-sensei blocked the bullets with his tentacles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER THE LOT OF YOU!"</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. (Honestly...) he looked over at Bitch-sensei who was still trying to stab Koro-sensei. "Ms Jelavic, calm down." He stood up and walked over to her. "None of this has happened and it's only Henna."</p><p>"These bastards think they can just use me like a freaking human doodleboard!" Bitch-sensei ranted. "Like hell!"</p><p>Karasuma rolled his eyes and managed to drag her off.</p><p>"HEY GET OFF ME!" she yelled, stabbing at the air as she was pulled away. "Let me cut this asshole in two!"</p><p>
  <b>"I...I'm sorry!" Koro-sensei apologised desperately. "We just got really into it...But please stop with the real bullets or the classroom will be destroyed!"</b>
</p><p>"Hey, wait a second," Kondo spoke up. "Is it the government who magically repairs the classroom every time it gets damaged?"</p><p>Sugino shrugged. "I guess so."</p><p>
  <b>"Stop it, Bitch-sensei!" Sugino attacked from behind and tried to restrain her. "It's supposed to come off if you don't set it!"</b>
</p><p>"Nice attack, Sugino," Isogai praised.</p><p>"Oh, thanks, it looks like future-us are doing pretty well in training," Sugino replied.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was too angry to listen and shrieked. "MY LONG-AWAITED SUMMERWEAR DEBUT IS RUINED!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei growled as she was dragged back to her seat.</p><p>"Calm down," Karasuma ordered, sighing.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at him. "Excuse me, but my appearance is <em>everything!</em> Do you know how much sabotage they could do to my career just because they're playing artist!"</p><p>"We promise we won't do any of that to you in the future," Koro-sensei told her sincerely.</p><p>"You better not," Bitch-sensei replied sharply, huffing as she crossed her arms. "You're just lucky none of this hasn't happened for real, otherwise I wouldn't be as forgiving."</p><p>A lot of the students frowned.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. (I guess we should know better than to mess with her appearance... it is something she's obsessed over...)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Sugaya were hiding from behind their desks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you'd done all the drawing she wouldn't be so angry, though." Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "It's all because Koro-sensei added in the unnecessary stuff."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei's scowl faded a little. "Hm...it was good."</p><p>
  <b>"...Seems like it." Sugaya smirked. "Y'know normally if I doodled on the back of an assignment, it kinda pissed me off if it was ignored."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at him curiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed a detailed pencil portrait of Rembrandt Sugaya had drawn at the back of his test.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But that octopus adds improvements to my pointless drawings."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei had drawn horns on Rembrandt's head and added a cigarette as well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And he has fun with it, to boot."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei had written at the bottom of the paper. 'This is of Rembrandt's self-portrait isn't it! It'll be even better if you add horns and a cigarette!'</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes widened. "Wow..."</p><p>Hatanaka choked. "Holy shit, that's just a doodle?!"</p><p>Sugaya chuckled. "I like the extra doodles, sir."</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed. "I do think it gives it that extra touch."</p><p>"Dude, you need to become an ultra famous artist, you're awesome!" Hiroto said in amazement.</p><p>Sugaya was embarrassed. "Um, thanks guys, but there's a lot of people who are better."</p><p>"So?!" Miura said, scoffing. "That didn't stop Hokusai."</p><p>"A true artist." Okajima wiped a fake tear from his eye.</p><p>"Do you post stuff online?" Ren asked.</p><p>"Not really," Sugaya replied. "I'm pretty bad at social media stuff and I'm never sure which stuff to post."</p><p>"You should do commissions and stuff," Miura said.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd pay," Oota said. "Your stuff looks awesome."</p><p>Sugaya felt butterflies in his stomach, feeling a little overwhelmed by the praise. "Yeah, um, thanks. I'll think about it."</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei screeched as she shot Koro-sensei repeatedly in the stomach while he tried to feed her a chocolate poky stick.</b>
</p><p>"Sir, why?!" Rio laughed, shaking her head.</p><p>"Um, I don't think that's going to help..." Kanzaki said in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"If you think about it, it's only natural," Sugaya said fondly. "There's no reason that doodling would make me lose points. We're supposed to come here to kill him, anyway." Sugaya smirked and leaned on the desk. "In this class, even guys who are a bit unconventional are considered normal. This killing thing isn't so bad."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled. "...Nope."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was by the door glaring at Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two teachers stopped bickering and looked flustered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(It's July. With the start of summer full underway there are now 8 months left to assassinate Koro-sensei!)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, so this is a month after the last one," Jida commented. "That makes sense."</p><p>"Ooh, I wonder what the last one will be!?" Toka clapped her hands excitedly.</p><p>"Hm..." They all froze when they heard stirring. "G-guys?"</p><p>Nagisa looked over his shoulder.</p><p>Kayano's eyes flittered open drowsily. "W-wha...?"</p><p>"KAYANO!"</p><p>They all scrambled to her side.</p><p>Asano stiffened and got to his feet to follow the others.</p><p>"Oh, my God, are you alright!?" Rio exclaimed.</p><p>"Alright, give her some room," Karasuma came over with the teachers behind him.</p><p>Kayano rolled over, groaning, she placed her palm over her neck. "Ritsu...where."</p><p>Machida tensed. "She's in recovery."</p><p>Kayano closed her eyes tightly. "Oh, no." She struggled to sit up.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Nagisa said as he and Kanzaki helped her sit up. "Ritsu's...stable right now."</p><p>"Kayano..." Koro-sensei said apprehensively.</p><p>Kayano stiffened and looked up.</p><p>"Do you remember what happened?" Koro-sensei asked tentatively.</p><p>Kayano stared at him for a long moment, before she cast her gaze around the class and the extra students that had gathered around. "...It's all still kind of blurry."</p><p>"I see," Koro-sensei replied. "Well, I'm sure it'll all come back."</p><p>"Yeah." Kayano kept her gaze locked on his a moment longer before she turned to the others. "So what did I miss?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Season1 Episode 18: Action Time or also known as When Shit Hits the Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season1 Episode 18: Action Time or also known as When Shit Hits the Fan</p><p>***</p><p>Kayano drank some water while the others stayed gathered around her. "Wow, I really missed a lot..."</p><p>"Nah, only Seo shitting himself," Kondo commented.</p><p>"I DIDN'T SHIT MYSELF!!" Seo yelled.</p><p>The others laughed while Tsuchiya hid her face in her hand.</p><p>"It's pretty much confirmed they shat themselves." Oota shrugged.</p><p>"Alright, let's calm it down with the swearing, please," Itsumi-sensei reprimanded.</p><p>Kayano smiled grimly, looking down. "So...is Ritsu definitely okay?"</p><p>"Koro-sensei said she would be." Fuwa's smile wavered.</p><p>"Yeah! She'll be okay..." Kanzaki frowned faintly. "She will, right?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Sugino forced a smile.</p><p>There was a short pause.</p><p>"So...why were you and Ritsu in the bathroom alone together?" Mimura asked.</p><p>Kayano held her cup tighter. "I..."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed as he watched her.</p><p>Kayano glanced at Hara and then Nagisa. "It's hard to explain...and I don't really want to go into too much detail but... I'm anxious about everything!"</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" Nagisa frowned.</p><p>She sighed. "Not only do we have to save the world from Koro-sensei from exploding, but we also have to save the future from a crazy zombie apocalypse."</p><p>"Is that what we're officially calling it now?" Oota commented.</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "Meh, if it isn't trademarked."</p><p>Kayano heaved a sigh. "I'm scared, guys...what if we fail...and Ritsu's not here."</p><p>"Hey, it's okay." Rio placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll fix this."</p><p>"Yeah! No zombie apocalypse or exploding teacher is gonna keep us down!!" Okajima cheered.</p><p>"Yeah, we're all scared, Kayano..." Kanzaki smiled reassuringly. "But, it's not like you have to handle everything on your own."</p><p>"Yeah, we're all equally screwed!" Muramatsu cheered.</p><p>"Uh...yay?" Kayano replied flatly.</p><p>"Can we start watching the episodes now?" Machida asked, frowning slightly.</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna see if our assassination plot works out!" Toka exclaimed.</p><p>"Are you okay to watch, Kayano?" Okuda asked.</p><p>Kayano nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then she frowned. "Uh, sorry, but why are a load of the main campus students suddenly sitting with us?"</p><p>The other students shifted uneasily. </p><p>Hinano smiled. "We're popular now!"</p><p>"We are?" Kayano was confused. </p><p>"Yeah, we're the cool kids now!" Okajima winked at Hokoma who frowned.</p><p>The Big five members were rolling their eyes. </p><p>"Um, I wouldn't go that far," Kondo said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I mean, you guys are still pretty weird," Shindo commented, shrugging. </p><p>"Yeah, but conformity is overrated!" Fuwa waved her hand dismissively. </p><p>"Anyway!" Araki cleared his throat. "Can we get back to watching."</p><p>"You wanna do the honours, Mimura?" Fuwa pointed at him.</p><p>"Sure." Mimura chuckled and walked over to the stage. "Okay, everyone get ready."</p><p>The footage started to play as he walked back to his seat. </p><p>
  <b>The scene picked back up on the island where Koro-sensei was waiting in the floating chapel. "Now, then." He chuckled. "What on Earth are you going to do, hm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai smiled. " First, you'll be enjoying a video Mimura put together." He gestured to Mimura who was by the flat screen TV.</b>
</p><p>Mimura's face lit up. "Oh, that's pretty cool." He sat down with the others. "I have been working on my camera skills."</p><p>"You know, I don't think we've actually seen any of your movies," Kimura commented.</p><p>Mimura smiled sheepishly. "Heh...well most of it is just amateur stuff."</p><p>
  <b>"Then 7 top testers will destroy your tentacles as agreed." Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Hazama were all grinning as they held up their guns. "That'll be the signal for us all to jump in and begin the assassination." Rio smirked while Okuda held her gun nervously. "Does that sound all right, Koro-sensei?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei sniggered. "More than all right."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya patted Mimura on the shoulder. "Thanks for setting this up, Mimura."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura smiled sheepishly. "It was hard work—I was editing all through dinner."</b>
</p><p>Mimura laughed. "Yeah, that sounds about right."</p><p>"I wish I knew how to edit..." Fuwa frowned.</p><p>"I could show you some stuff," Mimura offered. "Getting to grips with some of the software can be hard, but it's all about practice."</p><p>"Why do you want to learn how to edit videos?" Okano asked.</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "Well, I have been meaning to do a few fan videos of my favourite anime!"</p><p>
  <b>A diabolical look shadowed Koro-sensei's face."This chapel is surrounded by ocean." He surveyed the entire area. "And there's a chance the walls and windows are treated with anti-me substance. Escape is too risky." His grin was mischievous. "I suppose I'll just have to dodge everything in here."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I have to pat you down first," Nagisa told him, looking slightly nervous. Koro-sensei obliged. "We may be surrounded by water, but if you smuggled in that swimsuit, you'd still be able to get away."</b>
</p><p>"You're being very thorough with this," Hokoma said, looking impressed.</p><p>"Yeah, we've definitely seemed to have upped our game with this one," Rio commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded in approval. "This plan does seem quite impressive so far..." He chuckled. "I'm eager to see how I slip out of this one."</p><p>"Hey, don't get cocky!" Toka smiled slyly. "You never know, we might overpower you this time."</p><p>"You are surrounded by water after all," Hara chipped in.</p><p>Koro-sensei seemed more amused. "Yes, that's true, and I am glad you're not underestimating me."</p><p>
  <b>"You're being so careful!" He praised. "But I wouldn't pull such a dirty trick."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes narrowed. "This teacher can easily dodge my attacks even while I'm touching him, but..." The scene panned out to show the other student surrounding them. "...With all of us in on this..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The intro began.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!</b>
</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Karasuma said firmly.</p><p>"Oh, come on!!" Okano objected.</p><p>"Yeah, can't we just listen to it?" Fuwa pouted.</p><p>Hinano sulked. "It's been so long..."</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his hand. "We don't—"</p><p>"But I wanna hear Karma sing!" Rio yelled.</p><p>"No," Karma narrowed his gaze.</p><p>Rio smirked. "Aw, come on, Karma-kun, don't be like that!"</p><p>"The singing is a little embarrassing..." Isogai said, rubbing back of his neck.</p><p>Kataoka smiled. "I think it's cute."</p><p>Isogai blushed. "Ugh..."</p><p>"Hey, I don't mind the spotlight." Hirota smiled crookedly, winking at the girls.</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "It's a lame ass song."</p><p>"No, it's not!" Rio stuck her tongue out.</p><p>Kayano smiled in amusement. "It would cheer me up a bit..."</p><p>"SEE!" Fuwa smiled triumphantly.</p><p>Karasuma sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Really? You're pulling that card."</p><p>Bitch-sensei nudged him. "Oh, come on, just let the kids listen to the song."</p><p>He scowled, crossing his arms. "Only one more time."</p><p>"YAY!"</p><p>"Play it, Mimura!" Fuwa winked and pointed at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on!<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh - yeah -<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Teacher - target on!</b><br/><br/>Karma groaned. "I hate this..."</p><p> </p><p>Nagisa smiled sympathetically. "It's not that bad...at least you don't sound like a girl."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The higher the potential, it only gets more tiresome <br/>Drop-out mentality surpasses non-daily life <br/>We assumed sleepy faces and just beneath them <br/>We grasped a knife (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)<br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Leave it be, and another person will take care of it <br/>It's somebody else's problem, we thought...</b> "</p><p> </p><p>So, have you guys noticed these songs kinda foreshadow and summarise a lot with the lyrics?" Eita commented. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kumi asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, with these lyrics they're saying E Class used to just expect someone else would do the job for them," Eita replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I did notice that," Uchida said, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, a lot of intros do that," Fuwa said, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but it is pretty meta that Ritsu did the same thing with these songs," Oota remarked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But still...<br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please teach us, as incomplete as we are! <br/>Can we ever fell the indestructible target that is you? <br/>As long as we all try (Arise! Bow! Lock on!) <br/>The possibility is always there (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Mr. Teacher, please look at us, though we are hesitant <br/>For your sake, we're studying a lot harder than for anyone else! <br/>It's only bloodlust (Arise! Bow! Lock on!) <br/>That can be a message for you (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)<br/><br/></b>Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles along to the music. "I do like these little songs. They are very well made."</p><p> </p><p>Kataoka frowned. "Some of the scenes are different."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Hara looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Some of the footage is different than last time we saw it," Kataoka explained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We'll win (and fulfill) with our strength (this desire) this revolution!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Like look, is that a cliff or something?" Fuwa pointed out. "And who are those men!?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's that tall building?" Kimura asked.</p><p> </p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes widened. "Hey, one of those guys is the one I ran into."</p><p> </p><p>"The one you nearly killed?" Toka asked.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. "I barely hurt him, but yeah, that's him." Bitch-sensei frowned. "They look similar to those silhouettes, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>Karasuma frowned. "Lovro's men?"</p><p> </p><p>Bitch-sensei squinted. "It's kind of blurry, though, I can't see all of them properly..."</p><p> </p><p>"That, or you're getting old," Miura commented.</p><p> </p><p>"WHO SAID THAT?!!!" Bitch-sensei screeched.</p><p> </p><p>A number of A Class students sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, there's also a weird shadow human looming over it..." Yanagi commented.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on! <br/>Arise! Bow! Lock on!<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh - yeah -<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Teacher - target on!<br/><br/></b>Araki covered his ears. "No, stop, this is torture."</p><p> </p><p>Seo scowled, covering his ears. "Ugh, how long is this song anyway?!"</p><p> </p><p>Asano sighed, trying to ignore the music. "Just let it play so we can move on..."</p><p> </p><p>Ren meanwhile was humming along. "You know, it's actually really catchy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Ren!" Seo snapped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The life of a mere flower and the time limit <br/>Why is it the case that those settings have to be so short? <br/>Progressing to the V-sign from despair <br/>That's what we are praying for (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unexpected from ourselves, let alone other people <br/>That feeling of recovering every day...<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>... kind of?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know the lyrics are kinda...bleh," Aoi commented.</p><p> </p><p>Oota looked scandalised. "Uh, it's an anime styled opening! It's meant to be poetic."<b><br/><br/></b>"No offence but I can't really get into this type of stuff," Aoi commented, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>Fuwa hummed. "Well, it is sometimes an acquired taste."</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's all really cute!" Hinano smiled brightly. "It's like a special montage of the whole class!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please look at us, though we each are separate <br/>Your nourshing words are helping us grow more day by day <br/>Compared to yesterday (Arise! Bow! Lock on!) <br/>We're a litle scarier, right? (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please teach us, as troublesome as we are! <br/>Will we ever know and understand the reason you chose us? <br/>We won't ever give up (Arise! Bow! Lock on!) <br/>And plan every single step of the way (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I really love your singing voices," Kanzaki looked at Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, Hiroto, and Isogai. "I wish you would sing for us one day..."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope!" Karma said stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, come on, Karma!" Toka giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it'd be fun," Okuda said.</p><p> </p><p>Kayano smiled weakly. "Yeah, maybe one day."</p><p> </p><p>Hiroto grinned. "I can do a tune." He cleared his throat. "Oohh! Yeah, you got your hips so fine with and ass like—"</p><p> </p><p>Okano and Hara tackled him to the mat.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't finish that!"</p><p> </p><p>The others laughed while Hiroto tried to push the girls off him. "HEY!"</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, feeling a rush of warmth. (I will miss this when it's all over...) He stared at his students and felt a rush of happiness. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We'll win (and fulfill) with our strength (this desire) this revolution!<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on! <br/>Arise! Bow! Lock on! <br/>Arise! Bow! Lock on! <br/>Arise! Bow! Lock on! <br/>Arise! Bow! Lock on!<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh - yeah -<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Teacher - target on!<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This surely is impossible <br/>It's definitely an emergency <br/>But it's strange (stronger) isn't it? (than before) <br/>That feeling...<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>... that we're alive!<br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>"That we're alive!" Fuwa sang along, bobbing along to the beat. "Come on guys, it's a good beat!"</p><p> </p><p>Sugaya laughed. "I'm not doing that dance!"</p><p> </p><p>"It is a good dance, though," Okajima said.</p><p> </p><p>"I ain't dancing!" Terasaka objected.</p><p> </p><p>Kayano smiled faintly. "But you are on screen."</p><p> </p><p>Terasaka looked embarrassed. "I-it's not really me!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please teach us, as incomplete as we are! <br/>Can we ever fell the indestructible target that is you? <br/>As long as we all try (Arise! Bow! Lock on!) <br/>The possibility is always there (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Teacher, please look at us, though we are hesitant <br/>For your sake, we're studying a lot harder than for anyone else! <br/>It's only bloodlust (Arise! Bow! Lock on!) <br/>That can be a message for you (Arise! Bow! Lock on!)<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There will be (no more) outside (reliance) from any of us <br/>We'll win (and fulfill) with our strength (this desire) this revolution!<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arise! Bow! Lock on! <br/>Arise! Bow! Lock on!<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh - yeah -<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh - yeah -<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Teacher - target on!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuwa sighed contently. "Man, I love these things."</p><p> </p><p>Machida shrugged. "I feel like they're a bit of an overkill..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei made himself comfortable on the bench. "Are you ready?" His smile darkened. "No need to hold back. Come right at me!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano, Toka, and Hiroto were smirking while Sugino, Hara, and Kimura's smiles were slightly tenser.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here we go, Koro-sensei," Okajima turned off the lights.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The video began to play.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An AC Assassination Classroom logo appeared on screen with a voice whispering it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"<em>AC</em>..."</b>
</p><p>Fuwa looked impressed. "Oh, wow, we got it copyrighted."</p><p>"That is an impressive logo, Mimura!" Kimura praised.</p><p>"Uh, I think Sugaya probably designed it since I'm not that good at illustration," Mimura replied.</p><p>Kimura flushed. "Oh, sorry, Sugaya."</p><p>Sugaya shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it." H smirked. "I'm glad you think it's impressive."</p><p>"It is a sleek design," Okajima praised.</p><p>
  <b>'Project AC: Assassins.' The text read.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>"Somewhere in Tokyo: Kunugigaoka Junior high, Class 3-E,"</em> Mimura began to narrate<em>. "As it happens, their teacher is also their assassination target."<br/><br/></em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>(People are going in and out of this chapel in the dark behind me.) Koro-sensei thought as he kept his eyes on the screen. (That would conceal the number of people and their positions.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>"Tonight the E-Class recon team will close in on the ecology of this mysterious man</em>," Mimura continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(But you underestimate me.) His scent shifted behind him towards the beach. (I can tell two students' smells that are missing.)</b>
</p><p>Most of the students and teachers grew on edge.</p><p>"But, they already pin-pointed your high sensitivity to smell," Araki said, frowning. "Why would they overlook that?"</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "I don't think we would underestimate his ability to track us..."</p><p>
  <b>His attention was directed at the forest. (From that direction, I can tell smell the E Class's top snipers.) A faint twin light shone from the trees. (Hayami and Chiba.)</b>
</p><p>Both Rinka and Chiba stiffened.</p><p>"It can't be that easy?" Chiba questioned.</p><p>"You guys were setting up in the forest, though..." Okuda said, scratching her head.</p><p>Isogai's brow furrowed. "But we've been so careful with this plan to let him one up us on that..."</p><p>"Yes, you have been." Koro-sensei looked intrigued. "It does seem like I may be underestimating you..."</p><p>"His sense of smell would be the first thing we'd estimate..." Takebayashi commented.</p><p>Asano stared at the screen curiously. "Unless it's a misdirection..."</p><p>"Misdirection?" Nagisa repeated, and then hummed. "Actually...that would make sense."</p><p>Rinka clicked her fingers. "We could just be a distraction."</p><p>"But, you're our best snipers, who else would take the killing shot?" Rio said, frowning.</p><p>Karma hummed, tapping his chin. "Unless..." He smirked. "<em>Oh</em>..."</p><p>"Wait, what is it?" Okuda asked.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Yeah, did you figure something out?"</p><p>Karma's smirk grew. "Just watch."</p><p>
  <b>He thought smugly, and then his smugness gave way to pride. "This video really is well done!" he praised, aiming Mimura smile. "You edited and narrated this, Mimura? Nice camera blocking."</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"I love how you're still praising us even when you're planning a counter attack," Okano commented, laughing.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, praise is due! The future-you's have worked so hard on this!"</p><p>
  <b>"...good music...really sharp. It pulls me right—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima and Hiroto appeared in the video next to Mimura.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei stiffened.</p><p>
  <b><em>"Joining us today are those who shared top secret intel with the recon team," </em>Mimura narrated while Okajima and Hiroto smiled crookedly.<em> "We'll hear what they have to say...after this."</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shown in the video bright pink as he read from his stack of porn magazines.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Project AC: Assassins. Tokyo resident Koro-sensei (age unknown)' was what the text read.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"When you're a confirmed porn addict bribery is no guarantee against a scandal."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"WHAT!!?" Koro-sensei screamed while the others laughed. "NO!!"</p><p>Okajima laughed. "HA! Yes!"</p><p>"Nice work, Mimura!" Karma grinned.</p><p>Mimura smirked. "Thanks."</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed. "No! I already had to go through this already!"</p><p>Karma smiled brightly. "And now you get to see it repeated in high-def!"</p><p>
  <b>"I GAVE YOU POPSICLES!!" Koro-sensei cried out.</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka choked on his own laughter. "I-I can't...oh my God!"</p><p>Oota wiped away a tear. "This is beautiful!" He clapped. "Beautiful."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shaking and sweating as the video continued.</b>
</p><p>Seo sniggered as the laughter grew. "This is gold!"</p><p>Asano smirked faintly. "It is a creative way to utilise blackmail."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"His current favourite is the mature office woman. These are all the dirty magazines this octopus has gathered."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"I knew it!" Okajima pointed at Koro-sensei triumphantly.</p><p>Koro-sensei was in crisis, hiding his face in his tentacles.</p><p>
  <b>"NO! Come on, Okajima! I told you guys not to tell anyone!!" Koro-sensei was flustered as he looked around at the other students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>"A giant shadow looms over the line for the women-only cake buffet,"</em> Mimura continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shown in a wig, fake breasts, and dress as the other women in the line eyed him suspiciously.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no!" Koro-sensei froze.</p><p>"Oh! What's this?" Karma grinned.</p><p>Rio smiled wickedly. "Who could that <em>possibly </em>be?"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Who could it be?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei turned to the camera with a blank expression. <em>"I'm Koroko!"</em></b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>"SIR! WHY?!" Sugino yelled.</p><p>Karma laughed. "I mean, the crossdressing is fine, but you really do that t score free samples?"</p><p>"I'M POOR!!" Koro-sensei cried.</p><p>"Yeah, but so is Isogai and you don't see him trying to scam free food," Hiroto joked. "Then again..." He grinned. "You do always go a little crazy when they hand out free food samples near the train station."</p><p>Isogai flushed."Hey! They're free for a reason."</p><p>"Yeah, but didn't you take a full plate full last time?" Okano teased.</p><p>"No!" Isogai blushed worse, ducking his head. "...It was half a plate..."</p><p>Koro-sensei patted him on the back. "It's okay, Isogai-kun. I understand the struggle."</p><p>Hazama arched an eyebrow. "Uh, isn't the main reason you're broke because you spend all your money on porn and junk food?"</p><p>Koro-sensei balked. "Uh..."</p><p>"Yeah, you already admitted you sucked at budgeting," Hara commented.</p><p>"Isogai's a student with a family to look after, what's your excuse?" Hiroto remarked.</p><p>"You know I'm feeling very attacked right now!!" Koro-sensei was flustered again.</p><p>
  <b>Two male attendants tried to make him leave. <em>"Excuse me, but this is for women only..."</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"His disguise can't last long."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hid his face in shame.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>"What do you think you're doing?!!"</em> Koro-sensei in the video objected, trying to wrestle free.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"It's a miracle they found out he wasn't a woman without discovering he wasn't human."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed deeply, burying his face in his hand while some of the teachers sniggered at his exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>Hazama chuckled behind Koro-sensei's shoulder. "Porn, cross-dressing, and not a hint of shame? What a dirty pervert!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed in his corner.</p><p>"Wow, we're really destroying him," Nagisa commented.</p><p>Karma looked delighted. "Kill the soul and half the job's done."</p><p>
  <b>The video showed a young man handing out free tissues.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>"Take one!"</em> the man called, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man balked when he saw a line of differently disguised Koro-sensei's lining up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>"Thanks!"</em> One of the Koro-sensei clones said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Before payday, this man lines up his clones to get free tissues."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"No!" Koro-sensei was sweating badly. "Stop!!"</p><p>Araki looked confused for a second. "Why are you lining up for—Oh..." He looked unimpressed. "Now this is just sad."</p><p>"It's not what it looks like!!" Koro-sensei pleaded.</p><p>
  <b>The man was shocked as he handed out a tissue to each clone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"And what does he do with them you may ask?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shown in a chiefs outfit frying the tissues.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"He fries them up an eats them."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>"Here we have friend pocket tissue</em>!" Koro-sensei talked to himself.<em> "I recently noticed they have quite a sweet taste to them."</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>"Has he no dignity as an educator—nay, as a living being?"</em> Mimura lamented.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>The teachers and students stared at Koro-sensei in disbelief.</p><p>"I know the pay isn't that good but..." Coach Terai frowned.</p><p>"I have a high metabolism!!" Koro-sensei tried to defend himself. "I needs food to sustain myself!!"</p><p>"Um, actually that isn't entirely true." Juba held up the DNA data that had been written down. "According to this, you don't actually need such a large quantity of food to survive."</p><p>"Well, to be fair, the junk food addiction is probably a side effect from the mutation," Karma argued, shrugging.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded eagerly. "Yes! Exactly." He cradled his midriff. "It can be quite inconvenient sometimes..."</p><p>"Okay, we can give you a pass on the junk food...but the porn?" Toka argued.</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed nervously. "Well...uh..."</p><p>"Yeah, there's justifying that..." Machida commented dryly.</p><p>"Geez, Asano, can't you convince your dad to just give him a raise already?" Hiroto questioned.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "And you want me to do that so this school can support Koro-sensei's porn addiction?"</p><p>"Uh..." Hiroto second guessed himself. "Well..."</p><p>"It wouldn't be for porn!" Koro-sensei said hastily. "I just need a small bump to help cove rmy food bills."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "I can't even convince the Principal to raise my allowance, let alone increase his employee's salary."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked disappointed.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shaking, completely humiliated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"And that's not all."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AHHH?!" Koro-sensei looked up in horror.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>"To truly plumb the depths of this creature's depravity we've prepared a full hour of shocking footage,"</em> Mimura revealed.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!" Koro-sensei screeched.</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"This is pure art!" Oota chuckled. "Nice job."</p><p>Mimura grinned. "I think we really outdid ourselves, guys."</p><p>Sugaya and Okajima high-fived. "Blackmail for the win!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was soaked in sweat and struggling to breathe. "THERE'S A WHOLE HOUR OF THIS DRECH?!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen went black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'One hour later.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shrivelled and mentally exhausted. "No point in killing me, class." Drool leaked from his mouth. "I'm already dead. Emotionally, intellectually, socially dead."</b>
</p><p>The students' laughter grew.</p><p>Okajima laughed. "We broke him, we actually broke him."</p><p>Karasuma smirked in amusement while Bitch-sensei grinned.</p><p>"Nice work, kids!" she praised, chuckling.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "We really did pull out the big guns for this one."</p><p>"Absolutely brutal," Sugino commented, shaking his head.</p><p>"Aw, are you okay, sir?" Rio teased.</p><p>Koro-sensei was curled in a corner, punching the wall with his tentacle. "I'm not talking to any of you..."</p><p>
  <b>The video ended.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>"Brutal right? But you've got to admit it held your attention,"</em> Mimura's voice continued to narrate. <em>"Notice anything strange while you were watching?"</em> he asked lightly. <em>"About the venue?"</em> Mimura asked ominously. "</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the?!!" Koro-sensei looked down in shock to find the floor flooded.</b>
</p><p>"Aha! Perfect!"</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Koro-sensei looked up from his corner.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. (So far so good!)</p><p>
  <b>(I couldn't possibly have missed you flooding the place! Unless....High tide!) The tide had come in and flooded the chapel.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei tensed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Weird," Terasaka said lightly, walking over. "It's like somebody trimmed down the support pylons."</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Very clever." Koro-sensei sounded impressed as he wandered back over to them. "I hadn't anticipated the tide in this situation..."</p><p>"I'm impressed at how well timed everything is," Takebayashi commented. "We managed to coordinate everything to run exactly on time."</p><p>"And we managed to do it without tipping him off," Okano said.</p><p>
  <b>Rio smirked as she approached with her gun at the ready. "Seasick, shamed, and waterlogged. It's just isn't shaping up to be your day. Everything conspired to slow you down."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She and the others raised their guns.</b>
</p><p>Rio grinned, looking giddy. "And here we go!"</p><p>"Wait, how much time do you guys have again when you shoot his tentacles?" Otani asked.</p><p>Nagisa frowned, flicking through his notebook. "It was one minute."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I've got written down as well," Araki commented.</p><p>"One minute..." Asami grimaced. "Is that going to be enough time?"</p><p>"It's gonna have to be," Rio replied.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma watched from the beach. Meanwhile, the students who had gotten top scores aimed their guns at their target.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right. Time to party teach." Terasaka smirked. "Now you made a promise. So don't go back out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was thinking quickly. (This is going to be tricky. But I know precisely where the snipers are.) His attention was focussed to the left where the woods were. (I just had to keep an eye out in that direction.)</b>
</p><p>Karma smirked. "Bad move..."</p><p>Koro-sensei grew nervous. "Yes, I think you might be right."</p><p>"Are the snipers not really in the trees?" Hokoma questioned.</p><p>"It seems to be hinting at that," Rinka commented.</p><p>Hinano's brow furrowed. "Then where are you guys?"</p><p>Asano looked intrigued, smirking faintly. "The one place he can't smell them..."</p><p>Nagisa eyes widened, when he clocked it. "Oh..."</p><p>Okajima groaned, "Will someone just explain what they've figured out already!?"</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked nervously down at her phone where Ritsu was.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Commence operation. Now!" Ritsu yelled, starting the timer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's go!" Isogai yelled. They shot his tentacles at once.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Five seconds." Ritsu recited.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smirked and started his jet ski along with three of the others. This pulled at the ropes underneath the chapel which tore off the roof.</b>
</p><p>"WHOA!!" Murmatsu grinned.</p><p>"Now we're talking!!" Terasaka exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>"Yikes!" Koro-sensei yelped as Kataoka and Sugaya emerged from the water.</b>
</p><p>"YES!" Hashimoto was grinning with excitement. "I like those action movies!!"</p><p>"I get to say cool stuff!" Kimura said.</p><p>
  <b>Karma laughed while Kayano looked on edge.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Did it come apart?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh hell yeah!" Hara shouted, grinning as she drove the motor boat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Time elapsed Thirty five seconds."</b>
</p><p>"Come on! Please pull this off," Okano scrunched her eyes closed, wishing.</p><p>Mimura groaned. "I really hope we pull this off!"</p><p>"Uh, you guys do realize we have over twenty episodes after this, right?" Juba pointed out.</p><p>"Shut up and let me hope, damn it!"</p><p>
  <b>Then the class suddenly whooshed into the air by using flyboards that projected them up like water rockets. "Flyboards! A Hydraulic cage!" Koro-sensei was horrified.</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes widened a fraction. (Not bad...)</p><p>"Wow!" Hoga's eyes widened. "That's so cool!"</p><p>Goto gaped. "He's to nowhere to go now!"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked nervous. "I really have underestimated you..."</p><p>"And it looks like you're in trouble," Okano chimed.</p><p>The others in E Class had a healthy dose of bloodlust glinting in their eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah that's right!" Nagisa yelled down. "We know a change of environment throws you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino narrowed his gaze. "First you're in a chapel now you're in a cage."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you're confused. Good because we'll take anything that slows your reaction time!" Hiroto yelled down.</b>
</p><p>"NICE!" Hiroto fist pumped. "We've got him right where we want him."</p><p>"Come on assassination!" Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "We're so close..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "Well, they're certainly pulling out all the stops."</p><p>Karasuma nodded, fighting to keep a smile off his face. "It is their most ambitious attempt we've seen so far."</p><p>
  <b>"Fifty-three seconds," Ritsu counted down. "Commencing Tactical of the class and Ritsu aimed their guns. "3, 2, 1. FIRE!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class fired at him all at once. "Careful guys. Shoot around him. Keep him. Planted," Isogai told them.</b>
</p><p>"Yes! Box him in!!" Oota yelled.</p><p>Kanada bit her nails anxiously. "Come on, you guys are so close!"</p><p>"Just keep him there a little longer," Tomo pleaded.</p><p>
  <b>"Everybody aim to the left or right by about a metre," Kataoka said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was blocked in. "Block his escape with a hail of bullets!" Terasaka shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio smirked as she aimed her gun. "Wait for it..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinka and Chiba emerged from the water with their snipers at the ready.</b>
</p><p>Both Rinka and Chiba smirked and did a sly fist bump.</p><p>Karma grinned. "And there they are!"</p><p>"Oh! So that's what you guys were talking about," Hinano exclaimed.</p><p>"That's actually really clever," Miura said, nodding. "Use the water to disguise their smell."</p><p>"So did they put dummies in the woods or something?" Hashizume questioned.</p><p>"Most likely," Ren said, rubbing his chin. "They could have used old clothes to trick him."</p><p>"Yes, very well done." Koro-sensei sounded very please, nodding. "I've definitely been put in a tight corner here."</p><p>Okuda frowned. "So do you think we'll really be able to kill you once and for all, sir?"</p><p>"Yeah, we don't want you exploding," Kimura commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, we'll just have to wait and see...I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. (What kind of tricks?)</p><p>
  <b>(The kill shot. Goes to them.) Nagisa narrated. "The ones on shore decoys infused with their scent. She was so focused on the shoreline he didn't see the hydro cage coming. This is how you snipe a Koro-sensei!.) Ritsu smirked, raising her finger like a gun. "And that's game over!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sniper duo fired. Koro-sensei slowly turned around as the pellets came right towards his eyes.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers stared at the screen with wide eyes and leaned in slightly as the timer ran out.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh...oh my...well played!" Then everything went white.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a blast of rainbow light that then came back inwards and sucked the colour from the sky. Then the whole chapel burst into an electric storm of lightning.</b>
</p><p>"HOLY SHIT!!"</p><p>Seo's mouth hung open. "Well...fuck."</p><p>Okajima was gaping, pointing at the screen. "Did we just—did we actually just!!?"</p><p>"I-I think we actually might have," Toka stammered.</p><p>Asano frowned, scrutinising the screen. (It can't be over that easily.) He narrowed his gaze at Koro-sensei in the room. (He has to have some back-up.)</p><p>
  <b>The whole class was blasted away into the water by the sheer force of the explosion.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa!" Kayano yelled as Nagisa's head popped up for air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was still in shock. (This is totally different than other teams. Feels like it worked.)</b>
</p><p>"It couldn't have though, could it?" Tsuda frowned. "It can't be over that quickly?"</p><p>"Something does feel kinda off," Nagisa commented.</p><p>"And don't we still have more episodes to get through?" Kanada pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma came running towards them. "Don't let your guard down!" He stopped at the harbour edge with Bitch-sensei behind him. "It's still possible for him to regenerate. Right, Isogai, you and Kataoka go keep an eye out for the target."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes sir!" they both replied in unison, swimming out to sea.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We had him!) Nagisa and the others looked around warily. "There is nowhere he could have gone."</b>
</p><p>"Shouldn't there be a body or remains?" Domen said.</p><p>"It's pretty weird that one bullet caused that big of an explosion," Bando remarked.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano gasped. "Hey look over there!!" She pointed at some bubbles coming from a small spot in the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is that?" Sugino pointed at the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't know," Sugaya replied.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei started to chuckled.</p><p>"Why is he laughing...?" Otani frowned.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. (We didn't kill him.)</p><p>
  <b>Ominous music kicked in as the students raised their guns as something started to emerge from the water. "Heheheh." A small Koro-sensei ball suddenly floated to the top.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a long silence as the students stared at the ball in shock.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!?" Mimura yelled.</p><p>Oota rubbed his eyes. "Why are you suddenly a keychain ball!?"</p><p>"This definitely new," Karma commented, frowning.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, burying his face in his hand. "Why...?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me?!" Sugino exclaimed.</p><p>Hiroto groaned. "Ugh, I should have known it was too good to be true."</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't think any of us could have predicted this."</p><p>Kondo rolled his eyes. "<em>Of course</em> he can magically turn into a ball, because....science?!!"</p><p>"None of this makes sense!!" Kanada exclaimed.</p><p>"How...how is this possible? Just how?" Araki ran a hand over his face. "I just...how?!"</p><p>"Hehehe! I told you I still had some tricked up my sleeve!" Koro-sensei said brightly.</p><p>
  <b>(Really?) Nagisa wasn't impressed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Allow me to introduce my trump card of trump cards--My absolute defence form!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students looked pissed off. "An absolute defence form?!"</b>
</p><p>Oota looked annoyed. "This guy is the literal definition of Deus ex Machina!"</p><p>Fuwa sighed. "Yep, ain't that the truth."</p><p>"What's Deus ex Machina?" Yanagi asked.</p><p>Oota gestured to Koro-sensei. "You're literally looking at it!"</p><p>"You are insanely over powerful, sir," Fuwa commented, shrugging.</p><p>"Why thank you," Koro-sensei replied. "Though, I do still have my weaknesses."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei began to explain. "This exterior coding is comprised of nano matrices made of surplus energy. In essence, my body shrinks down to the size you see now and the compressed molecules create a protective shell around me. Why absolute? Because it's absolutely invincible."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gasped. "Uh..."</b>
</p><p>"Ugh! My head hurts..." Okajima buried his face in the mat.</p><p>"Nano...matric—None of this makes sense!!" Araki looked ready to have a breakdown.</p><p>"Physics aren't meant to work this way!" Koyama objected.</p><p>Seo sighed. "Will the both of you calm down, we already established that all of this shouldn't be possible."</p><p>"Antimatter may be able to do impossible things, but this is getting out of hand..." Asano sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>"So basically you're saying as long as you're like this there's pretty much nothing we can do," Toka summarised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't fret my dears it doesn't last long. The Crystals comprising the shell tend to lose integrity in about a day or so. Once the bonds break down the shell will expand back into its normal energy form and yours truly will return to full size. This form is extraordinarily useful but the trade-off is complete motionless for the duration. I can't propel myself an inch. This itself carries its own risk."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An example showed a boy freaking out when the Koro-sensei ball went missing. "Mom, where did my thing go?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The mother frowned. "It was hideous. I threw it away."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No!!" The boy cried.</b>
</p><p>Eito laughed. "Okay, that's pretty funny actually."</p><p>"So we could basically kick you around like a ball?" Karma hummed, rubbing his chin.</p><p>Rio grinned. "That could be fun."</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei laughed apprehensively.</p><p>
  <b>"For example said immobility would provide anyone so inclined the perfect opportunity for launching me into space something I'd rather dread. I've done ample research into that however happily nowhere on this planet is a rocket capable of making that flight in 24 hours."</b>
</p><p>"Ugh! Damn it!" Okano sighed. "He got us again."</p><p>"Looks like it's back to square one..." Hara commented.</p><p>
  <b>(All that and he got us again.) Nagisa stared at their target dumbfounded. (We exploited every single one of his weak points and still nothing...)</b>
</p><p>Sugino sighed. "Every time we make some headway we keep getting pushed ten steps back..."</p><p>Nagisa looked down. "And we were so careful with this plot..."</p><p>"Yeah, it sucks." Hazama sighed, looking tired.</p><p>Rio smiled grimly. "Yep, looks like it's back to the drawing board."</p><p>"It is really annoying," Hiroto said, frowning.</p><p>"We'll get him next time, though," Okuda piped up.</p><p>"Yeah, don't be sad guys," Hinano said, smiling.</p><p>Sugaya groaned. "I'm not sad, just disappointed."</p><p>"Yeah, same," Kimura commented.</p><p>Shindo shrugged. "Ritsu said you guys get him in the need, so you're gonna kill him eventually."</p><p>Isogai smiled. "That's true." He looked at the others. "Don't worry, guys, we'll get him eventually."</p><p>"I know, I know." Okano grimaced. "We'll get him eventually but...still."</p><p>"I guess some of us are just afraid we'll run out of ideas for assassination plots," Toka commented, grimacing.</p><p>"Yeah, but when we find out how we actually kill him then we'll have a fast-tracked solution," Fuwa pointed out. "Don't worry, guys! We got this."</p><p>Kataoka smiled faintly. "We just need to keep trying."</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei encouraged. "You're doing amazing so far!"</p><p>"Yeah, come on, guys, where's that plucky attitude?" Oota commented, nudging Okajima.</p><p>"Yeah, if you guys can't stay positive then the rest of us are doomed," Hokoma joked.</p><p>Sugino smiled sheepishly, looking down. "Right, sorry..."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka growled. "Ugh! That's crap. Nothing is invincible if you just whack it hard enough!" He tried hitting him with a spanner.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, I don't think that's going to work..."</p><p>Terasaka blushed when some students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei whistled tauntingly. "You're wasting your time. A nuclear blast wouldn't leave so much as a scratch."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh I see," Karma remarked lightly, catching the Koro-sensei balled when Terasaka tossed it to him. "Well, I guess that's it. We're out of options huh." He showed him the images of Koro-sensei reading porn.</b>
</p><p>"KARMA!!" Koro-sensei yelled.</p><p>The students laughed while Karma whistled innocently.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was horrified. "Oh, your monster! I can't bury my face my hands on this!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smirked darkly. "Oh sorry about that. Let's see if there's a way to help you out." He stuck a slug to Koro-sensei's face. "This sea slug do anything?" Koro-sensei screamed, crying out in objection. "Anybody know where I can find a creepy old beach bum? I'm gonna shove Koro-Sensei down his pants!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh! Someone help me please!!" Koro-sensei sobbed.</b>
</p><p>"NO!!" Koro-sensei was chewing on the end of his tentacles anxiously. "Someone stop him!!"</p><p>The laughter echoed around the auditorium.</p><p>"It's Karma, what did you expect?" Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>Isogai chuckled. "He definitely would do this."</p><p>
  <b>"I'd never take that form with a bunch of kids," Kayano said dryly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah not exactly the smartest move especially around Karma," Nagisa commented.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sweated. "I definitely overlooked that..."</p><p>"Which isn't that smart," Karma chimed, grinning. "I mean, can you imagine the things I could do to you...?"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked disturbed. "Uh, I'd rather not..."</p><p>"Exactly!" Karma replied brightly.</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement, shaking his head. "Don't worry, sir, I'm sure we won't let anything too bad happen to you."</p><p>"Yeah, we can just shove you in a backpack for the rest of the trip," Rio commented.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sighed, taking the Koro-sensei ball from Karma. "All right that's enough. Class dismissed for this one I think we'll let HQ decide the best course of action."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed in relief. "Thank you!"</p><p>Karma smirked. "Aw, no fair."</p><p>Karasuma shook his head. "Honestly..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Your superiors will opt to toss me in a pool of liquid. I'm sure. Good luck with that. The energy displacement would explode as it did earlier. Everything in the vicinity will be blown sky high. Including your superiors."</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>"Wait, so would that only happen while you're in your ultimate defence form or would it happen even if you're ordinary?!" Sugino asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I'm not telling..."</p><p>"OH, COME ON!!" Sugino yelled.</p><p>Asano scowled. "This is annoying."</p><p>Rio sighed. "Guess, soaking him in the anti-sensei liquid is out of the window..."</p><p>"What about <em>spraying </em>him with anti-sensei liquid?" Chiba proposed.</p><p>Nagisa hummed. "Just how does this energy displacement work?"</p><p>Isogai sighed, picking up a page from the data collection. "There might be a way to calculate it but...Ugh." He ran a hand through his hair. "That's literal rocket science is way above all our levels."</p><p>Asano grimaced. "If Ritsu was here she would be able to do the calculations for us."</p><p>"But we don't even know when that'll be..." Mimura said, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma grimaced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Still you should be proud. Boys and Girls. Entire armies the world over couldn't get as close to killing me as you've done tonight. This was by far the cleverest assassination attempt I've ever encountered." Koro-sensei's grin grew.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students remained silent.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba and Rinka scowled, keeping their heads low.</b>
</p><p>"Thanks for trying, sir, but we're still gonna be upset," Rio said.</p><p>"We'll get over it eventually," Okano commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "I understand it would be disappointing."</p><p>
  <b>(Sure. He praises our ingenuity like he always does but deep down you know he blew it.) Nagisa sighed, looking down as they all dragged themselves out of the water. (This was our best shot. How do we top this? Never mind I don't want to even think about it right now. I need sleep.)</b>
</p><p>"You know, you're kind of a pessimist, Nagisa," Hatanaka said, earning a whack from Asami. "Ow! I was just stating the obvious!"</p><p>"Please, ignore him," Hokoma said, smiling tightly.</p><p>Nagisa felt uncomfortable. "It's okay..."</p><p>"It's kind of true, though." Tsuda scrutinised him. "I'm not sure if it's just because you narrate a lot, but you have really low self-esteem."</p><p>Nagisa winced, feeling his skin prickled unpleasantly.</p><p>"Hey, leave him alone," Sugino jumped to his defence.</p><p>She scowled. "But it's true."</p><p>"You're still being a bitch," Karma said coldly, narrowing his gaze.</p><p>Tsuda gulped, inching back. "I'm just saying..."</p><p>"Alright, that's enough," Koro-sensei intervened. "Let's just continued watching."</p><p>"No, it's okay!" Nagisa forced a smile. "I know I can be pessimistic sometimes...um, we all need to be more confident and I'm not helping."</p><p>"Nagisa, you literally turn into a badass when you want," Sugaya said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, and you're not afraid to stand up for us, either," Sugino pointed out.</p><p>"We all get discouraged a lot," Kataoka said, smiling.</p><p>Karma frowned. "No one wants you to pretend to be happy all the time. Don't listen to them."</p><p>Tsuda frowned. "I actually wasn't trying to be mean," she said, crossing her arms. "Nagisa acts like a badass one minute and then is as docile as hell the next."</p><p>Nagisa felt his insides churn, keeping his gaze on the ground. His shoulders and body were tense like string ready to snap. "I don't really want to talk about it..."</p><p>"Yeah, shut up," Terasaka told her harshly.</p><p>She frowned, looking him suspiciously. "In fact most of the time you're blunt but then something happens and you just kind of..." She scowled. "I don't know, it's like you shut dow—"</p><p>"Nobody asked you!" Nagisa snapped.</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence.</p><p>Tsuda opened her mouth and then closed it.</p><p>"Nagisa?" Kayano asked warily, staring at him with concern.</p><p>Nagisa took a moment to calm down, counting backwards from ten to recompose himself. "...I'm Sorry," he said, giving a strained smile. "Um...It's just embarrassing. I know you're just curious but please stop asking those questions."</p><p>Tsuda shrank back slightly. "...Okay."</p><p>There was some murmuring from the other students.</p><p>Asano narrowed his gaze suspiciously. (There's definitely something going on with this one.) He exchanged a curious look with Ren and Seo who both seemed to be thinking along the same lines. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Sugino asked him.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," Nagisa replied, smiling.</p><p>"I'm sorry for bringing it up..." Hatanaka mumbled, looking down.</p><p>"No! It's okay," Nagisa reassured, smiling a bit more genuinely. "You were just being blunt."</p><p>"And<em> rude.</em>" Asami glared at her friend.</p><p>Otani sighed. "Hatanaka doesn't have much of a filter."</p><p>Hatanaka gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Yeah, I'm kind of a dumbass..."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. "It's okay..."</p><p>
  <b>They all made their way back to the hotel. There was complete silence as they sat in the cafe, all looking extremely disappointed and fed up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba took out his phone. "Ritsu."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu smiled. "Hi, how are you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You recorded it right?" he asked.</b>
</p><p>Rinka glanced at Chiba who was tense.</p><p>
  <b>"As faithfully as possible, while utilizing high-speed camera filters whenever they seemed appropriate. What do you like to see?"</b>
</p><p>"Filters?" Mimura chuckled. "She hasn't changed much has she?"</p><p>"Nope." Sugaya laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Chiba grimaced. "The second I fired. Part of me knew the bullet wouldn't hit me. It was like. I knew he couldn't be killed...."</b>
</p><p>Chiba grimaced. "Guess we know why we failed..."</p><p>"Oh, don' you start!" Rio admonished. "We all did our best with this one."</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu was silent for a moment. "I can only be approximate the time it took for Koro-sensei to adopt his form is unclear. However. By my calculations, if your shot had been point five seconds faster or high and her's 30 centimetres to the left the odds of target neutralization would have increased by 50 percent. At minimum."</b>
</p><p>Kanada winced. "Oh no..."</p><p>"He's just going to be disappointed," Naoka commented, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>Rinka looked down. "The whole thing was so easy in rehearsal I was so sure of myself. I even fired from a less stable spot and totally nailed it. But then when it was real I froze," he said, eyeing his shaking hand. "It's like my fingers got stiff and my vision went all blurry."</b>
</p><p>Both Rinka and Chiba looked disappointed.</p><p>"Guys, seriously, don't sweat it!" Fuwa said.</p><p>"But we messed up," Chiba replied.</p><p>Rinka sighed. "If we hadn't—"</p><p>"Now that's enough of that," Koro-sensei intervened. "There are very few professionals who could have pulled off the amount of skill you two and your classmates exhibited."</p><p>Karasuma nodded. "Plenty of soldiers and agents have made mistakes. Myself included." He looked at them pointedly. "The fact you two were able to learn your firearms, at your age, within a few months is remarkable in itself."</p><p>Rinka blushed, looking down, while Chiba felt a swell of pride at the praise.</p><p>
  <b>Rinka hugged herself. "Yeah. Same here."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Chiba aiming for Koro-sensei. "I just caved under the pressure you know too much was riding on me making the shot."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The moment of truth was nothing like what we practiced," she said quietly. Chiba was tense, looking ashamed.</b>
</p><p>"It just feels like crap when you know you're the one who messed up," Chiba said, grimacing.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto was red in the face. "I feel like I could sleep for a month."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I vote we head back up to our rooms and crash. I'm too tired to do anything," Mimura muttered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked annoyed. "You're just gonna call it a night? We did what we're supposed to what do you want? Granted the octopus is still kicking but we're on a primo vacation either way."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you can't pass up a freebie like this!!" Yoshida objected.</p><p>"He is right, we should at least try to enjoy the vacation," Hara said.</p><p>Okuda smiled. "With the assignation out of the way, we can just relax and spend tie together."</p><p>
  <b>Okajima grinned. "Truth man! I'm gonna spend all day tomorrow ogling gorgeous babes. Just give me a few hours in the sack and ladies here I go!"</b>
</p><p>"Okajima!!"</p><p>Okajima smiled sheepishly when the girls reprimanded him. "Sorry!!" then he whispered to Oota. "Not sorry..."</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto could barely keep his eyes open. "It's all I can do to keep my head..."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "You do see really tired."</p><p>"Well, that plan was crazy." Hiroto shrugged. "I feel tired just watching it."</p><p>
  <b>Okajima was chanting. "Gonna see some boobies!"</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka and a few others laughed.</p><p>Okano sighed, shaking her head. "Boys..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa laughed while Karma looked bored, but then Nagisa noticed how weirdly tired the others looks.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, no, Nagisa's right," Fuwa said frowning. "Some of you guys look way too tired."</p><p>Kayano sat up. "More than tired. They look ill..."</p><p>"Maybe it's just the change in atmosphere or the sea air?" Okajima suggested, looking worried.</p><p>"That didn't happen to any of us when we went." Asano's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "This isn't normal."</p><p>Ren's brow furrowed. "Yeah, you guys don't look so good..."</p><p>
  <b>(Something seems off. I mean I know we're all exhausted but...) He stood up, becoming worried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio sluggishly walked towards him. "Do me a favour? Can I lean on you for a second?" Rio said weakly, swaying.</b>
</p><p>"What's going on?" Koro-sensei looked anxious.</p><p>Terasaka's eyes widened. "Yeah, what happened?"</p><p>
  <b>"I feel kind odd.." She fainted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, no, Nakamura!" Nagisa rushed to her side.</b>
</p><p>Rio's eyes bulged. "What the fuck?"</p><p>The teachers and students grew alarmed.</p><p>"Oh, my gosh, what's happening!" Tsuchiya looked around. "Why are you fainting?"</p><p>"Is it sunstroke?" Kanada asked.</p><p>"I don't know!" Toka covered her mouth, looking sick.</p><p>
  <b>Rio looked up weakly. "Oh, wow, sorry. I just wanted to go to the room. Looks like my body has other ideas, huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa felt her forehead. "You're burning up!"</b>
</p><p>Rio tried to hide her nerves with a strained laugh. "Um, yeah, I definitely don't look good...oh, man."</p><p>Seo felt a small swell of satisfaction. (Good, I hope you got some kind of food poisoning.) That would be perfect revenge for the stupid laxative plot they'd pulled.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima coughed, covering his mouth. "Wow, thinking about all the hotties is making my nose bleed." Blood splattered from his mouth. "That's new!"</b>
</p><p>"Shit!!" Okajima touched his throat. "T-that's not good isn't it?"</p><p>"No shit!" Machida exclaimed, looking horrified. "You just coughed up blood!"</p><p>"Oh, no, no!" Koro-sensei started to panic.</p><p>"What the hell is happening?!" Bitch-sensei turned to Karasuma. "Did someone drug them?"</p><p>Karasuma was pale. "I don't know."</p><p>
  <b>"Okajima!?" Nagisa looked over. Someone fell to the floor. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma ran outside. (What's happening?!) About half the class were keeling over, looking deathly ill. "Call an ambulance stat!" he ordered a shocked waitress. "This is an emergency."</b>
</p><p>"It's not going to get there in time." Araki shook his head, feeling sick.</p><p>"Don't they have a doctor!?" Sugino said, sweating.</p><p>Asano looked grim. "You're coughing up blood, that could indicate a whole case of things they would need to analyse. The island won't have the facilities for that, especially if it's some kind of poison."</p><p>"Well, that's a bullshit system!" Terasaka started to get mad. "What are we supposed to do?!"</p><p>"We might be okay if we could identify the poison in time," Takebayashi said, frowning. "Then we might be able to get it treated."</p><p>Terasaka paled. "But what if we can't find out in time?"</p><p>Takebayashi looked down. "Then we're in a lot of trouble..."</p><p>"Who would want to poison us?" Okuda said quietly.</p><p>
  <b>"It'll take them a while to get here. The nearest E.R. is on the mainland," she told him worriedly. Both Karasuma and Koro-sensei were tense and unsure of what to do.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma then received a call from an unknown number, after some hesitation, he answered the call. "Hey, teacher-man," an extremely deep voice answered. "I'd say your students are in a bad way right about now."</b>
</p><p>"Who the hell is that?" Yoshida pointed at the screen.</p><p>"And how did he get my number?" Karasuma's eyes widened.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stiffened. "And who is this?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Take it easy, friend. There's no need for you to know who I am," the mysterious caller said. "Just know that your squad of snot-nosed punks aren't the only ones trying to hit their mark."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, fuck whoever this guy is," Terasaka snarled.</p><p>"Language." But Koro-sensei's gaze was narrowed and his smile was gone. "Though, I think it's safe to say whoever this is will need to be dealt with quickly."</p><p>
  <b>"You're telling me you're responsible for making them sick," Karasuma said coldly,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The caller chuckled. "Oh, you're good. But they're a hell of a lot more than sick."</b>
</p><p>The colour washed out from E Class' faces.</p><p>"No..." Hinano's eyes welled up with tears.</p><p>"Oh, shit..." Kondo exclaimed, looking at E Class. "Is he saying that...?"</p><p>"He has to be bluffing, right?" Araki looked worried. "He could be lying!"</p><p>Seo's satisfaction turned sour. "They're not really going to...?"</p><p>Asano grimaced, trying to keep his face passive. "I'm sure they'll be able to fix this," he tried to reason. "Ritsu did say the class managed to kill Koro-sensei."</p><p>"Yeah, but she didn't say if they <em>all </em>made it," Kanada said quietly, looking sick.</p><p>Okajima gave a nervous laugh. "C-come on guys, we're not really going to die!"</p><p>"Yeah." Rio forced a smile. "Don't worry, we'll be fine!"</p><p>Nagisa's curled his hands into fists to stop them from trembling.</p><p>
  <b>The shadowy figure dangled a vial of liquid up to view. Their bodies are hosting a lab-manufactured virus." Ritsu replayed the audio to the rest of the class as Okuda tried to comfort Kanzaki and Hinano who had fallen ill, along with Hiroto. "Incubation period and symptoms very good results." Toka and Sugaya were shocked by Okajima's who was trembling and coughing up so much blood it dripped down his hand. "After about a week the cells rupture and vital organs become jelly."</b>
</p><p>The students who were infected on screen looked away from their counterparts.</p><p>Okajima brought his knees up to his chin, staring at the ground. "I don't wanna see myself die..."</p><p>(I'm scared.) Hinano buried her face in her hands.</p><p>Kayano's brow creased. "Hey...it'll..." She hesitated before she reached out to pull her into a hug. "It'll be okay, don't worry."</p><p>Hara pulled Kanzaki and Rio into an embrace as well while Isogai and Okano tried to comfort Hiroto who was staring blankly at the ground.</p><p>"It's going to be okay," Koro-sensei reassured. "I very much doubt Ritsu would force you all to see any of your classmates die in the future!"</p><p>"You really think so?" Kanzaki said quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, she wouldn't do that," Machida reassured, frowning. "You guys are all going to be fine, don't worry."</p><p>"And even if you're not, this is the future remember?" Shindo reminded them. "So we can stop this from ever happening."</p><p>"You're damn right," Karma said darkly. "As far as I'm concerned whoever this bastard is, they're dead."</p><p>Hatanaka sweated. "Okay, wow, you're terrifying..."</p><p>"Karma's right!" Terasaka cracked his knuckles. "This bastard ain't getting away with this."</p><p>
  <b>A number of vials were shown stacked neatly in rows. "The only known antidote is also lab made. Lucky for you, I'm its sole possessor." Karasuma gestured some of the students over. "Trouble is, I'm lazy. If you want it you'll have to come get it yourselves." Nagisa held up Ritsu who was tracking the signal. "There's a hotel on top of this island's highest peak. Bring me your precious cargo and we'll have a chat."</b>
</p><p>Ren grimaced. "Ugh, he picked the shadiest place..."</p><p>"You know the hotel?" Muramatsu looked over.</p><p>He nodded. "It's full of dodgy rich clients. Our teachers always told us not to go near there when we were vacationing on the island."</p><p>Hisaya-sensei nodded. "There have been incidents where they have been violent to anyone who trespasses."</p><p>Karasuma scowled. (Damn...)</p><p>"Well, that's just <em>wonderful,</em>" Hazama replied dryly, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma held up the Koro-sensei ball which was strapped to his arm. "Top floor within the hour. No tricks. And because you seem the sort of man I wouldn't want to tangle with, send proxies. Two students. The shortest boy and the shortest girl. Out of all of us still stabbing of course." Nagisa and Kayano both looked confused.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Both Nagisa and Kayano yelled.</p><p>"That's very specific..." Asano remarked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Wait, is this guy someone we've met?!" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>"Or he just has really good intel," Adachi commented.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes narrowed, barely able to hold back his rage. "There's a concierge desk across from the elevators. Have them go there. If all goes well, you'll have the antidote and I'll have the bounty. Now, this should go without saying, but contact outside help or show up late, and boom. The antidote goes bye bye. The infected die!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's expression darkened briefly. (Not on my watch.)</p><p>Hinano wiped her eyes. "I don't want to see myself die."</p><p>"Mr Karasuma, do you think we can stop him?" Toka asked hesitantly.</p><p>Karasuma tried to keep his expression blank. (I can't give them false hope but...) His chest tightened when he saw all of them looking to him for comfort.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glanced at him briefly before looking at her students. "You brats will be fine!" She waved her hand dismissively. "Mr by-the-books isn't going to let you die." She crossed her arms. "Even if the targets as helpless as a snowglobe, he's still got enough of an IQ to think of a plan to weasel us all out of this mess!"</p><p>Nagisa relaxed slightly. "Right..." He smiled. "We'll figure this out."</p><p>"Yeah!" Hara said firmly. "Together, we'll stop the bastard."</p><p>The rest of the students seemed temporarily reassured.</p><p>"Thank you, Ms Jelavic," Koro-sensei told her quietly.</p><p>"Yes..." Karasuma nodded. "It was appreciated."</p><p>Bitch-sensei stared at him warily for a moment before she huffed. "Well God knows you two were being useless as two shits," she whispered, rolling her eyes. "I mean, come on, you really expect <em>me</em> of all people to comfort the brats?"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuam scowled, glaring at the phone while Nagisa and Kayano winced. "Hey, you guys were fantastic! With the target immobilized the hard parts done. I can't thank you enough. Lady Luck is definitely smiling down on our cause."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the call cut off. There was the sound of the students moaning in agony. Karasuma slammed the Koro-sensei ball on the table, shaking in anger.</b>
</p><p>The students and the other teachers flinched back.</p><p>"Yes, he's angry!" Hazama smirked.</p><p>Yoshida smiled crookedly. "That asshole doesn't know what he's unleashed."</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, Karasuma?" Koro-sensei spluttered.</b>
</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "It's not like you'd get hurt."</p><p>"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I want to be slammed around!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>Oota sniggered. "Slammed around..."</p><p>Fuwa punched his arm. "Grow up!"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma gritted his teeth. (Of all the times or some psychotic bastard to sabotage us!!)</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. (Now that's more like it.)</p><p>
  <b>Later on, the infected students were laid down outside in sick beds.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Agent Sonokawa came rushing back. "Mr Karasuma! I'm afraid they're not cooperating even when we play the government car the hotel owners maintain they have the right to protect their guests' identity."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma scowled. "Naturally."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Intolerable!" Koro-sensei reprimanded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But not surprising the resort our mystery man chose is a known site for all manner of illegal operations," Karasuma explained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Remote shady history it bears all the trappings of an ideal rendezvous point," Bitch-sensei commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The owners have connections within the government. Law enforcement knows to leave it alone," Karasuma said disdainfully.</b>
</p><p>"Don't you just <em>love</em> corruption?" Okano commented sarcastically.</p><p>"Couldn't we bypass it?" Isogai asked. "Like finding out who the connection is and then confronting them?"</p><p>"We could but it would take time," Karasuma replied, sighing. "Time we don't have."</p><p>
  <b>Karma sighed in exasperation. "So basically there's no way of knowing who the prick is before we meet him."</b>
</p><p>"Pretty much," Rio said grimly.</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida gave a frustrated yell. "Are we really going to take this psycho's word for it? If he's bullshitting us about the antidote we're all going to die!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Calm down dude it's fine," Hara smiled grimly from where she was laying down. "We came here to be killers, not victims. Remember how far we've come? Figure this out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida's shoulders slumped. Not reassured. "Right...yeah." He looked down. "I'll try to stay positive."</b>
</p><p>Yoshida deeply, looking down. "I fucking hate this..."</p><p>"We all do, dude." Muramatsu patted him on the back.</p><p>"Just be glad you're not the one poisoned." Hazama tried to joke.</p><p>"I'm not gonna, lie, I don't think I could be as calm as you guys if it were me," Haruhi said reluctantly, sighing.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd be freaking out right now," Goto said.</p><p>"You're all doing pretty well keeping calm," Asami told them.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka's eyes narrowed. "No way we just do what the asshole tells us to do. I mean come on!"</b>
</p><p>Asami sighed. "Uh...well, most of you."</p><p>
  <b>His gaze widened. "Use these runts as a proxy?!" These two runts in to close the deal and we might as well lay down and die right now!!"</b>
</p><p>"We're right here!" Nagisa exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence, Terasaka," Kayano remarked dryly.</p><p>Terasaka sighed. "Hey! I'm panicking okay, our whole class just got poisoned by some sick bastard."</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, that was rude. I'm sorry. I'm just pissed off that someone's got us by the balls." he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "And my friends' lives are in danger. Forget about it!!"</b>
</p><p>Hazama smiled slyly. "Aw, so you do care."</p><p>Terasaka scowled, feeling embarrassed. "I just don't want you guys dying on my conscience, okay!"</p><p>
  <b>"We're so going to die," Hazama said dryly from where she lay in her sickbed.</b>
</p><p>"Hazama!" Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "I use dark humour to cope, cut me some slack."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka slammed his fist on the table. "I vote we ignore what the jackass wants us to do. Let's get everyone to the hospital and forget this happen."</b>
</p><p>Asami cringed. "No, that's not a good idea."</p><p>
  <b>"Bad idea," Takebayashi said gravely. "If we are in fact dealing with a manmade virus. A hospital would be a waste of time. Not even the most state of the art ER is equipped to handle this. There is no way for them to treat everyone. We'd be dead before they figured out what we have."</b>
</p><p>Asano nodded. "Exactly."</p><p>Terasaka frowned at Takebayashi. "How do you know?!"</p><p>"I come from a family of doctors," Takebayashi replied, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>Asami perked up, smiling. "Your dad runs the general hospital my mom works at!" she said, pointing at him. "I think you met her at a function. Doctor Shimizu?"</p><p>Takebayashi nodded, smiling. "Yes, I remember her, I think she did mention you."</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously!?" Terasaka's voice faltered slightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I vote we focus on easing the symptoms for now." Takebayashi tended to Hazama and Muramatsu.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You'd better start heading to the rendezvous point."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked crestfallen. "That's the only way?"</b>
</p><p>"What if he doesn't give us the cure?"Terasaka objected.</p><p>Muramatsu frowned. "Yeah, we'd be dead and we'd lose 10 billion yen!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at the Koro-sensei ball. (Our hands are tied. If Koro-sensei could move we might have had a chance. I'm starting to wish our assassination attempt hadn't gone as well as did.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"At the end of the day. This is all happening because of you.," Karasuma looked down at the Koro-sensei ball.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a rush of guilt. "Yes, I know..."</p><p>"Hey, don't shove the guilt on him!" Okano argued.</p><p>"Well, he is right." Koyama shrugged. "None of you would be in danger is Koro-sensei had never chosen to teach your class."</p><p>Okano grimaced. "Well, yeah but..."</p><p>"Even if having him around can be dangerous, it's still worth it," Hiroto said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, he's the best teacher we've had," Hara replied nodding.</p><p>Kataoka smiled reassuringly. "No matter how dangerous this mission will get, we're going to get the job done."</p><p>
  <b>"Gotta wonder if these kids will be willing to surrender their quarry so easily," Bitch-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>Mimura frowned. "We would give it up for our classmates."</p><p>"Yeah, their lives are more important than money," Chiba said.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma buried his face in his hand. "One hour. What the hell can we do?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think I might have a solution," Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"HUH?" Nagisa and Kayano looked at him in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a loud chime, causing Nagisa to look at his phone where Ritsu had appeared. "Koro-Sensei. Everything is ready, sir."</b>
</p><p>"Aha! I have a plan," Koro-sensei said triumphantly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "See, I told you."</p><p>Nagisa smiled, feeling a little more relieved. (Eve without Mach 20 speed, he can still help us get out of this mess.)</p><p>
  <b>"Excellent read to finish the prep work I asked her to do it the healthy students would step closer please be sure you're wearing something you don't mind getting dirty," Koro-sensei told them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene skipped to the hotel on the highest peak, where three government black cars stopped at the bottom of the cliff. Kayano, Nagisa, and Karma got out and all looked up at the cliff apprehensively.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, you're seriously going to take all of them?" Kensaku said, looking at the E Class teachers.</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think these brats will stay behind and let us try to handle it?"</p><p>"Yeah, we're not just gonna stand by and wait for someone to fix this," Yoshida said, smirking. "Whoever did this is going down."</p><p>Toka nodded. "And we are stronger together."</p><p>
  <b>Kimura gulped. "So high..."</b>
</p><p>Kimura gave a strained chuckled. "So now probably isn't the best time to mention I'm<em> slightly</em> afraid of heights..."</p><p>Sugaya sighed. "Dude, seriously?"</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu chimed again, causing Chiba to look at his phone. "I've successfully infiltrated their network. These are the proprietary architectural schematics of the premises complete with guard post locations." A hologram showed an exact 3D blueprint of the hotel. "The highest concentration of security staff is stationed in and around the main entrance where it's functionally impossible to enter without passing by the front desk. However, there is an alternate point of entry among the building site. Just on top of this. The terrain doesn't permit easy access, so security while present isn't as strong."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You don't want the mad man to have his way do you?" Koro-sensei asked his hesitant students. "Courage, children. 10 of your classmates are ill. Two others have been left behind to care for them." Takebayashi and Okuda were shown looking at the ill students. "That leaves you to operate on their behalf. Sneak in surprise our mysterious adversary and steal the antidote."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa let out a deep breath. "Well, it looks like it's up to us."</p><p>"Good luck, guys." Hiroto patted Isogai and Okano on the back.</p><p>"We'll just hang back and try not to die slowly," Hazama remarked, shrugging.</p><p>"Hazama, please!!" Koro-sensei admonished.</p><p>
  <b>Karma, Nagisa, and Kaynao all looked up at the hotel that rested at the top.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen panned to black.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, it's the hotel from the song intro!!" Fuwa pointed out. </p><p>"Oh, yeah." Oota frowned. "Why would Ritsu put spoilers in the intro?"</p><p>"See, the intros are important," Rio teased. </p><p>Karasuma sighed. "We're still sticking to the one listen per intro."</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly a highly romanticised image of Bitch-sensei appeared.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, I thought this episode was over?" Mimura looked confused.</p><p>
  <b>"Irina Jelavic's ...super secret skills series... "</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The title appeared on the screen.</b>
</p><p>"...What the fuck is this?" Domen swore.</p><p>"Yeah, why did the robot girl add this in?" Takada commented.</p><p>Bitch-sensei leaned forward, smiling. "Ooh, what's this?!"</p><p>
  <b>"Professor Irina can control her circulation to change her face colour at will."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei normal surprised expression appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Normal."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then her redden face appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Red."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei blanched. (What the hell is this?)</p><p>
  <b>"Red makes her look shy or drunk."</b>
</p><p>A few students started to snigger.</p><p>
  <b>Then her mortified blue tinted face appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Blue."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And blue makes her look uneasy or not feeling well: an extremely effective tactic when going undercover."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared when more students started to laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"When she tried to show this off to her students, they accused her of being a cheap Koro-sensei ripoff!"</b>
</p><p>"What!?" Bitch-sensei yelled. "No, I'm not!!"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, dear! If you wanted lessons I would have gladly helped—"</p><p>"Shut your pie hole, asshole!!" she shouted.</p><p>Hinano gave a quiet chuckle, smiling. "It kind of seems like you are trying to mimic him."</p><p>Some of the students started to cheer up, smiling in amusement.</p><p>"Yeah, remember when you drew that face on your boobs?" Hara teased.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed bright red when they laughed.</p><p>Karasuma shook his head in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"I can change the colour of my face!" She said</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She got angry, and her face went red all by itself!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The faces became angry.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I didn't rip off anyone!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the screen cut to black.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, you damn brats!!" Bitch-sensei scowled, slumping in her seat. "I'm as original as they come."</p><p>"Ugh, certain character tropes would disagree," Takebayashi commented, smiling faintly.</p><p>"I'm not a character trope!?" she shouted as the students laughed louder. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Season 1 Episode 19 Pandemonium Time or Fuwa broke the 4th wall again...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 19 Pandemonium Time or Fuwa broke the 4th wall again...</p><p>***</p><p>Kayano stared at the floor blankly, hugging herself.</p><p>Nagisa frowned when he looked over. "Hey, is everything alright or do you need us to take a break?"</p><p>Her head shot up. "Huh?" She blinked rapidly as she regained her bearings. "Oh! No, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm just...not quite myself right now. I'm still getting over the accident..."</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"No...well, yeah but it's not painful, just aftershock or whatever," Kayano replied, shrugging. "I just have a lot to think about, is all."</p><p>He frowned faintly. "Right..."</p><p>Fuwa sighed loudly. "Man, I really hope we can find this creep."</p><p>"Well, on the upside he is pulling a lot of villain clichés," Oota commented, shrugging. "That kind of arrogance is probably gonna be his downfall."</p><p>"You do realise real life isn't like anime, right?" Fumio said, finally joining them as he sat down next to Yanagi.</p><p>Fuwa scoffed. "Oh, please, let's not delude ourselves here."</p><p>"Yeah, this whole scenario is a perfect plot for an anime," Oota exclaimed.</p><p>"Except we're actually facing real-life death situation," Yanagi reminded him.</p><p>Oot frowned. "Well, yeah but—"</p><p>"Will you guys shut up already so we can watch the episode!!" Seo snapped.</p><p>"Hey, no need to get worked up," Fuwa replied, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, you might shit yourself again," Karma chimed in.</p><p>A number of students sniggered.</p><p>"SHUT UP!!" Seo was red in the face.</p><p>"Calm down, Seo." Asano sighed as Juba handed him a cup of water. "You're making a scene."</p><p>"Hypocrite..." Seo muttered darkly.</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. "What did you say?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Seo replied hastily, sweating.</p><p>
  <b>(Our assassination plan went so well.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A short recap showed the previous attack on Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(That Koro-sensei wound up in his absolute defence form.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed to the students being poisoned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Then all of this happened.)</b>
</p><p>Many of the students cringed.</p><p>"So much for a good summer vacation," Hara commented.</p><p>Yoshida sighed. "Yeah, you nerds can keep your freaking' island."</p><p>"Works for us," Araki replied, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was helpless as a glass ball.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We can't rely on Koro-sensei for help....we have to steal the remedy from the bad guys...alone.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma, Nagisa, and Kayano all looked up at the hotel on the cliff.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Not counting the 10 patients and two left behind to care for them.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The healthy students were all gathered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(All the capable students must sneak in from here, get the jump on the guys at the top, and steal the remedy.)</b>
</p><p>"Sounds easy," Hazama said dryly.</p><p>"I wanna know who you pissed off so much they end up poisoning you..." Kondo frowned.</p><p>"Um, besides half the assassin community?" Hatanaka said.</p><p>"Well, there's Shiro..." Fuwa started to list off name son her hand. "Takaoka, the Principal, those delinquent high schoolers..."</p><p>"Well I don't think the Principal would be crazy enough to kill us," Mimura commented, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, he wouldn't poison his own students, right, Asano?" Isogai asked, chuckling nervously.</p><p>Asano stared at them blankly.</p><p>"Uh...why are you not answering?" Okajima started to sweat.</p><p>After a second or two, Asano sipped some water and shrugged. "Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't poison you."</p><p>"You could at least<em> try</em> to sound convincing!!" Okajima yelled</p><p>
  <b>"It's too dangerous." Karasuma glared at the Koro-sensei ball. "The ease in which he threatened us indicates that we're up against a real pro."</b>
</p><p>The students looked concerned.</p><p>"Oh, wow, even Mr Karasuma's not sure we can do this..." Toka said uneasily.</p><p>"Not the best confidence builder," Hara commented.</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Well you certainly become overprotective."</p><p>Kensaku raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you seemed willing enough to let Shiota try to stab that Takaoka guy."</p><p>Karasuma scowled. "This is different." He grimaced, gaining the other teachers' attention. "The Target can't back us up and he's pushed us into a corner. We're at an extreme disadvantage." His brow furrowed. "No matter how well trained they are, they're still kids, and I have a duty of care."</p><p>Etsuki smiled faintly while Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, perhaps it would be wisest to just hand me over," Koro-sensei replied calmly. Karasuma hesitated. "What do you think? It's up to all of you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students were focussed on the cliff in front of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But...this is..." Toka sounded unsure.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai grimaced, staring up at the hotel.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's too hard..." one of the boys said unsurely.</b>
</p><p>"Come on, guys!!" Okajima exclaimed. "We're literally dying!"</p><p>"Yeah, you can't give up," Hara said in alarm.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure we're just nervous," Kataoka replied, smiling reassuringly. "We won't come back until we have the cure."</p><p>"Otherwise it's gonna be an awkward reunion." Hazama yawned, stretching.</p><p>
  <b>"They'll plummet to their deaths before they reach the hotel." Bitch-sensei turned to Karasuma.</b>
</p><p>"Again, thanks for the vote of confidence," Hara said dryly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. "Hey, I'm just trying to be realistic here."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma grimaced, gritting his teeth as he lowered his head. (I knew it—it's no use. We have to send him with those two." He looked up. "Nagisa, Kayano...I'm sorry but—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai started climbing. "Ugh."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Karasuma's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, I mean if the ledge is the problem that part's a piece of cake," Isogai said brightly as he climbed up with ease.</b>
</p><p>"WAIT, WHAT?!!" Koyama exclaimed.</p><p>"How did you...?" Shindo looked at them in alarm.</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened while Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>The rest of Class E looked surprised.</p><p>"Oh, wow..." Kataoka commented.</p><p>"Looks like our training really improved our climbing!" Sugino said.</p><p>"No kidding," Isogai replied, smiling slightly.</p><p>
  <b>"Especially compared to our usual training." Okano followed after him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right." Rinka and Chiba followed close after.</b>
</p><p>"Usual training?" Asami frowned. "Why haven't we seen it?"</p><p>"I mean,  watching us climb probably isn't that interesting after a number of times," Kimura replied.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei and Karasuma were gaping in shock.</b>
</p><p>A number of students laughed.</p><p>Karma snapped a quick picture on his phone. "Aw, they're in sync."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled while Karasuma sighed.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled.</b>
</p><p>"You really shouldn't underestimate them," Koro-sensei chided, wagging his tentacle.</p><p>Karasuma hummed, frowning. "I sometimes do forget..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scoffed. "Hey, it's not like we've seen that much of them training."</p><p>
  <b>Isogai smiled and looked down at the teachers. "But we haven't practiced fighting an unknown foe in an unknown hotel, so Mr Karasuma, it won't be easy but would you be our commander?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class was already half-way up the cliff.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We'll make that jerk pay for messin' with us!" Terasaka threatened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma remained shocked for another second until Koro-sensei spoke.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"As you can see, they're no ordinary students," Koro-sensei reminded him.</b>
</p><p>"You guys are freakishly scary at this point..." Fumio said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Yanagi shrugged. "Yeah, you guys could go on to be in the navy or special forces or something."</p><p>"Hm, I'm not sure I'd want to keep this up, though," Toka replied, shrugging.</p><p>Rio smiled. "As great as this all is, I'm kinda hoping for a less physically draining job when I'm older."</p><p>Sugaya laughed. "Yeah, same."</p><p>
  <b>"You have a fifteen member special forces unit at your command."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fifteen?" Bitch-sensei questioned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa held up his phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't forget about me!" Ritsu winked.</b>
</p><p>"Speaking of which..." Fuwa looked over at the unconscious Ritsu. "Sir, are you sure she's ever going to wake up?"</p><p>Hara frowned. "Yeah, it's been hours and she still hasn't woken up..."</p><p>"Don't worry, I did fix her," Koro-sensei reassured them. "Her systems are recovering, much like how your body would fight off a virus, plenty of sleep helps re-energise the system."</p><p>The class still seemed subdued.</p><p>"...Have any of you guys been thinking about what she said about coming back?" Sugino said, frowning.</p><p>"What'd you mean?" Muramatsu questioned.</p><p>"Well, with what she said about knowing what caused the apocalypse," Sugino replied. "She mentioned there were three reasons why she came back."</p><p>Sugaya's brow furrowed. "Oh, yeah..."</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "I still think she likes fucking with us..."</p><p>"Language!" Koro-sensei sang off-key.</p><p>"You don't seriously still think that, do you?" Okano questioned.</p><p>Terasaka grimaced. "...Well..." He crossed his arms, frowning. "Okay, so maybe it's not like that—but why can't she just tell us? Why's she always being cryptic?"</p><p>"I mean, knowing too much about the future is dangerous," Okuda commented.</p><p>"Then I guess we better stop watching then!" Uchida commented dryly. "Like seriously, we already know too much anyway!"</p><p>Naoka shrugged. "He has a point."</p><p>Kumi frowned. "Well, she said one of the reasons was to stop the apocalypse."</p><p>"Yeah, the obvious one." Her friend sighed. "The second was to give us information on Koro-sensei."</p><p>Nagisa's brow creased, looking at the screen briefly. "I'm pretty sure she came back because she missed us..."</p><p>"Huh?" Karma looked over. "What did you say?"</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, sighing. "I'm saying she probably came back because she missed us."</p><p>"Oh...yeah." Okano cringed, looking down.</p><p>There was a long silence as the students and teachers grew quiet.</p><p>"...How do you think we...?" Machida swallowed a lump. "I mean...how many of us do you think die or...?"</p><p>The others started to look sick.</p><p>"I don't want to think about it." Hinano said quietly, pulling her knees up to her chin.</p><p>"Me neither..." Miura muttered.</p><p>Araki cringed, shivering. "Hell, I'm trying to forget what those things look like!"</p><p>Kanada sighed, hugging herself. "Do you think she's okay, like in the head, I mean after what she saw?"</p><p>Machida swallowed a lump. (Was she crying in the closet yesterday? Was is something Kayano had said?)</p><p>"She seems happy..." Kondo replied, frowning.</p><p>"I mean she is still a machine...can AI's feel grief?" Ren questioned.</p><p>Asano shifted uncomfortably, and avoided looking in Machida's direction.</p><p>"Well, that's hard to confirm," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>"Yeah, but is their emotional capacity limited?" Hokoma said, frowning. "Sure she's able to evolve but can she really replicate the exact human mind?"</p><p>Nagisa hummed, rubbing his chin. "That is a good point..."</p><p>"Well, trauma is damaging to the mind," Asami said, frowning.</p><p>"What do you think, Asano?" Kanada asked, looking over at him.</p><p>Asano was caught off guard for a second. "It's...difficult to say." He cleared his throat and shrugged. "She's still a machine, and we don't know her limitations fully."</p><p>Ren's eyed him warily. "Yeah, that's true." He forced a smile. "Guess we'll just have to figure it out ourselves."</p><p>"Hopefully she wakes up soon..." Kataoka looked over in concern.</p><p>
  <b>"Now there's not much time!" Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma took a moment to harden his resolve before he moved forward. "Attention! Our objective is the top floor of the hotel at the summit!"</b>
</p><p>"Now that's more like it!" Rio smiled brightly.</p><p>Hara smirked. "Let's give this Big Bad something to fear!"</p><p>"Have faith in your teaching," Koro-sensei told Karasuma. "Our students are very quick learners."</p><p>Karasuma contemplated his words, frowning faintly as he stared at his students. "They are..." His frown faded as a small smile crept onto his face.</p><p>
  <b>The student smiled down at him. "Our mission will shift from a stealth infiltration to a surprise attack!" Nagisa's expression became more serious. "We'll use the same hand signals and link-ups from training! The only difference is our target." Karasuma's gaze narrowed. "You have three minutes to memorise the map, we begin at 21:50!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>E Class raised their arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right!!"</b>
</p><p>The students started to perk up.</p><p>"You guys better win this!" Shindo said firmly.</p><p>"Yeah, no way in hell any of you are dying," Tomo commented.</p><p>Nagisa smiled slightly. "Heh, thanks..."</p><p>Araki sighed. "Hopefully you guys figure out who the bad guy is so this doesn't happen."</p><p>Koyama shrugged. "Yeah, you all dying would be harsh, I guess."</p><p>"Especially the ladies." Ren smiled slyly, earning a pinch from Araki. "Ow!"</p><p>Seo scowled deeply, glaring at them resentfully. "And stupid! You assholes better not die over this, otherwise you really are morons."</p><p>Asano sighed. "Your deaths would be...inconvenient."</p><p>"Yeah, so please don't die!!" Kanada pleaded.</p><p>Rio smirked. "Aw, you guys do care!"</p><p>"Yeah, I can practically feel the love!" Hiroto laughed along with some of the others.</p><p>Karma smirked, playing with his knife. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you guys are going soft on us."</p><p>Asano glared at him. "Hardly."</p><p>"Yeah, we're more worried about not getting a chance to beat you in finals!" Koyama snorted, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>"Exactly!" Seo snapped, huffing. "Dying isn't going to spare you any humiliation."</p><p>Tsuchiya sniffed, crossing her arms. "Or our revenge."</p><p>"Yeah!" Tanaka yelled. "We need to put you back in your place."</p><p>"There's no running away from that," Takada sneered.</p><p>Haruhi smirked. "So no dying on us."</p><p>Most of E Class looked more amused by their remarks than offended.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. (Well at least they don't want us dead.)</p><p>"I'm still kind of touched they care," Mimura commented, smirking.</p><p>Sugaya laughed. "Yeah, me too."</p><p>"Even if it is passive-aggressive," Rinka said, smiling slightly.</p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back at the hotel, Okuda and Takebayashi were tending to their sick classmates. Okuda placed an ice-pack on Muramatsu's forehead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She looked at her phone anxiously. "Fifty...minutes left..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back at the second hotel, Okano climbed up the cliff like a spider. "Don't get left behind!" she teased her classmates.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!!" Hiroto's eyes widened.</p><p>"You move fast, Okano!" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>She grinned. "Thanks! My gymnastic training does help with this."</p><p>
  <b>Kimura looked impressed. "Okano sure can move."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah." Isogai climbed up. "She's got the rest of us beat in this kind of thing."</b>
</p><p>Okano chuckled, winking. "Gotta keep up, guys."</p><p>"Just because you have spider limbs," Hiroto teased, earning a small whack on the head. "Hey!!"</p><p>
  <b>Kimura looked over his shoulder. "Whereas with our teachers..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was far behind as he tried to climb the cliff while carrying a screaming Bitch-sensei on his back, as well as the Koro-sensei ball.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students laughed while Karasuma groaned.</p><p>"And that ladies and gentlemen, is the perfect sum up of their dynamic!" Hatanaka joked.</p><p>Okajima laughed. "It's so accurate!"</p><p>"Ugh..." Karasuma muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How lazy are you?"</p><p>"Hey! I'm a lady!" Bitch-sensei huffed. "You can't just expect me to climb that cliff in heels."</p><p>Karasuma groaned, getting a headache. (You're a pain in my ass more like.)</p><p>"In my defence, I am completely helpless," Koro-sensei chipped in.</p><p>"Aw! Poor Mr Karasuma." Hinano chuckled.</p><p>Kimura laughed. "Mr Karasuma, the ultimate teacher-babysitter."</p><p>"He really is." Rio grinned. "Poor guy can't catch a break."</p><p>
  <b>"Too shaky!" Bitch-sensei complained, clinging to him tighter. "Climb more carefully! Ugh!"</b>
</p><p>Karasuma glared at her while Bitch-sensei just shrugged and filed her nails.</p><p>"What? We are on a time schedule," she said dismissively.</p><p>His eyes narrowed further, gritting his teeth, and then grabbed the nail filer and tossed it across the room.</p><p>"HEY!! What's the big idea, you jerk?!!" she yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"Only one of the three of 'em can move," Kimura said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma!" she shrieked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked ready to toss her off the cliff.</b>
</p><p>The students and a few of the teachers laughed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed and crossed her arms.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. "You are unbelievable..."</p><p>"I wouldn't push your luck, Bitch-sensei," Toka warned, smiling in amusement.</p><p>"Yeah, there's only so much Mr Karasuma can put up with," Okano commented.</p><p>"That man has the patience of a saint..." Etsuki said, frowning.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that's in the job requirement," Itsumi-sensei said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei meanwhile watched his students with pride. "The students all have exceptional balance."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I have them climb the mountain behind the school," Karasuma replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I see." A flashback showed the students on the fly board. "No wonder they had those fly board down pat."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shut up and climb already!" Bitch-sensei demanded. "My hands are getting tired!"</b>
</p><p>"Okay, can he just toss her off the cliff already?" Naoka commented, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, she isn't exactly helping," Goto said, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>Chiba paused and looked down. "Why did Professor Bitch come again?"</b>
</p><p>"The golden question!" Oota laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not exactly helping, Bitch-sensei," Okajima remarked.</p><p>She scowled, crossing her arms. "Uh, you're going to need me to sneak into this place." She flipped her hair back. "Undercover work is my expertise."</p><p>"Well, climbing definitely isn't," Eito muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"She didn't want to stay back and feel left out," Rinka replied.</b>
</p><p>"And she probably would have been useless when it came to medical," Otani remarked.</p><p>"Yep, probably." Rio shrugged.</p><p>Hiroto sighed. "Yeah, no offence, but I wouldn't trust her with a hamster."</p><p>"Excuse me!" Bitch-sensei scowled. "I'm not a moron, you little brats!!"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...Well, not a <em>complete</em> moron..." Miura commented.</p><p>Bitch-sensei flushed red. "Where the hell is my gun!!?" She searched her pockets.</p><p>"Koro-sensei ate it!" Hinano replied helpfully.</p><p>Bitch-sensei let out a frustrated cry while Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"I wouldn't mind." Terasaka looked over his shoulder. "If she didn't slow us down."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa hastily tried to catch up. "Karma, wait!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was already ahead. "I'd like to, but we're kind of behind schedule here."</b>
</p><p>Okuda frowned. "We should still help each other..."</p><p>Karma sighed. "I'm not trying to be a jerk, I'm just thinking practically." He shrugged. "Besides, Nagisa isn't a baby, he can climb a cliff."</p><p>Nagisa looked slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to push myself a bit more."</p><p>
  <b>"You're right." Nagisa looked on edge. "Let's do this!" He pushed himself to climb faster.</b>
</p><p>"See, I'll be fine," Nagisa reassured.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano was struggling to climb as well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You got a sharp rock there," Karma warned her as he climbed past.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano avoided touching it. "That was close."</b>
</p><p>The others looked curious.</p><p>"Huh, I guess you are still helping," Muramatsu commented.</p><p>
  <b>"Make it snappy!" Bitch-sensei continued to nag. "What are those guns for anyway?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma paused briefly to look over his shoulder at Nagisa before he continued up.</b>
</p><p>Karma's brow furrowed , while Nagisa smiled slightly.</p><p>Asano scrutinised Karma and Nagisa for a moment. (They're dynamic is curious...)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa grunted as he tried to climb faster up the cliff.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Still...) Nagisa looked up at the hotel which was silhouetted by the crescent moon. (If this guy knows about Koro-sensei, who could he be?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano and Nagisa were the last ones to finish climbing and joined the rest of their class near the entrance of the hotel.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ritsu." Karasuma took out his phone. "Run a final check of our invasion route."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu saluted. "Yes, sir! Displaying interior map." A full 3D map of the hotel complex was shown. "Final check." A yellow arrow marked their path. "We can't use the elevators; they require a passcard for every floor. We'll have to take the stairs, but they're scattered throughout the hotel so we'll have to cover some distance on foot."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's like a TV station," Chiba commented.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Hara frowned. "How?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's kind of random," Otani said.</p><p>
  <b>"What do you mean?" Kayano asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Apparently they have complex layouts to prevent a terrorist takeover," Chiba replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano smiled sheepishly. "You sure know a lot about it."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, why do you know about that, Chiba?" Sugaya asked.</p><p>Chiba shrugged. "I like architecture, so I tend to research building layouts," he replied. "That's how I found out about it."</p><p>"Oh, that's interesting," Toka commented.</p><p>Rinka looked at him curiously. "Is that what that drawing I saw last week was for?"</p><p>Chiba blushed. "Uh, yeah, that was a room design I was working on."</p><p>"Oh, cool!" Sugaya smiled brightly. "You should have said something, we could collab on some art."</p><p>Chiba smiled faintly, looking down. "I'm not at creative as you, Sugaya," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "My designs are pretty boring."</p><p>"It's still be cool to see if we could create something new," Sugaya replied, shrugging.</p><p>Rinka nodded. "Yes. You might enjoy it."</p><p>Chiba's smile grew slightly. "I guess I could show you guys some designs after all of this."</p><p>
  <b>"No wonder the bad guys love staying here," Sugaya said, looking up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Unlocking side entrance," Ritsu informed them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The door clicked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's go—we're running out of time." Karasuma gestured them to come through the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir." Isogai and the others followed him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Security were patrolling the lobby where a piano was stationed in the middle of the room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There are more guards than I'd expected." Karasuma poked his head around the corner.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It'd be too difficult for us all to get past," Nagisa said apprehensively.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma scrutinised the security. (Should only a few of us go on from here?) He grimaced while Bitch-sensei and the others watched him. "No; multiple enemies makes it too risky. What should I do?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "What? Just...go on through."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, do you not see the guards patrolling?!" Okajima objected.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "Oh, you kids, are adorable."</p><p>The students looked confused.</p><p>She crossed her legs and smiled smugly. "Are you all forgetting what my expertise is in?"</p><p>Machida frowned. "Yeah, but...you can't seriously seduce the whole room...can you?"</p><p>"Dude, did you see half the school when she walked into the assembly hall yesterday?" Yanagi said, and then frowned. "Well, technically it's still today but..."</p><p><br/>"Yeah, but these are security guards," Juba replied. "They probably get pretty women walking through every day."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's smirk grew. (Oh, just you wait and see, kids.)</p><p>
  <b>The students all gaped at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you have any grasp on the situation here, Bitch-sensei?" Sugaya replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How are we supposed to make it past all those guards?" Kimura hissed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei smirked and walked forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her gaze narrowed calculatedly at the piano. "Just go through!"</b>
</p><p>Karasuma glanced at her curiously while the other students watched attentively.</p><p>
  <b>The students gasped, staring at her questionably as she sauntered into the room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei grinned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" One of the security guards noticed Bitch-sensei drunkenly sway into the room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A few of them were already blushing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She collided into one and gasped. "I'm so sorry." She blushed, looking up dizzily. "I seem to have had too much of the liquor in my room."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The security guard she'd bumped into was bright pink, already hooked. "Oh, er, think nothing of it, miss."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei held back a snort. (Oh, this is going to be too easy.)</p><p>"So she's going to charm them by playing the piano?" Hokoma frowned. "Will that be enough?"</p><p>Asami shrugged. "Well, she can be very seductive when she wants to be."</p><p>
  <b>"I'm the pianist scheduled to perform here next week," she explained shyly. "I came early to see the sights."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A pianist, eh?" one of the guards whispered to another in amusement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We get 'em all the time."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei glanced at him sharply, smiling sweetly still. "I'd like to see if the piano's in tune." She sat down in front of the piano. "It'll help me sober up." She looked over her shoulder and gave them a pleading look. "Could I play a little tiny bit, hmm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One of the security staff looked uncertain. "Well, uh...let me check with the front—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She gently grabbed his arm. "Aw, come on." She smiled up at him. "I want you to hear me play, and then critique me."</b>
</p><p>A few students started to shift uncomfortably.</p><p>
  <b>"C-critique you?" the other guard repeated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes—critique me carefully..." she said softly. "And if I do anything wrong, will you punish me?"</b>
</p><p>A few people started to get nose bleeds.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained laugh. "Oh my..."</p><p>Bando clutched his balls and keeled over when a nose bleed came on "Oh, God..."</p><p>Tsuda looked away from the screen and grimace. "Damn it..."</p><p>"So much...boob..." Hatanaka covered his nose and closed his eyes.</p><p>Bitch-sensei chuckled. "Ah, you're all so innocent."</p><p>
  <b>She started to play, mesmerising them with the music.</b>
</p><p>"Wow!" Hinano's eyes widened.</p><p>Toka gaped. "You sound amazing, Bitch-sensei!"</p><p>Nagisa nodded, gawking. "How long have you know how to play?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled smugly. "Oh, since I was fourteen. I mastered it pretty quickly, the same with violin and the Cello."</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class were surprised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's..." Sugaya's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's good," Kimura whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, the Fantaisie-Impromptu," Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Nagisa held up the Koro-sensei ball.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei played the piano effortlessly.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers were mesmerised as they listened attentively.</p><p>Karasuma looked impressed. "Huh...you play pretty well."</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "I think amazing is the word you're looking for, mister."</p><p>
  <b>"An assassin who not only has obvious skill, but also knows all too well how to charm, how to use her wiles..." Koro-sensei said. "Using her whole body in such a bewitching way as she plays: it's aural seduction!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And, it was working. The other security guards' gazes were all transfixed on her as she played.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All eyes on her," Koro-sensei remarked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei paused to look over her shoulder. "C'mon don't watch from so far away." She flashed her cleavage. "Come closer and make sure I do well."</b>
</p><p>"Say what you want about her, but she is good at what she does," Araki wiped some blood from his nose as he sighed wistfully.</p><p>"Hm." Asano eyed her curiously. "Her reputation is well earned, I'll admit."</p><p>Kanada smiled slightly. "Her seduction techniques are a whole other level."</p><p>"Yeah, only problem is she lets it go to her head," Hiroto commented, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Okano smiled in amusement. "Yeah, she can be too arrogant most of the time, but she's not as bad as we originally pinned her down as."</p><p>
  <b>There was some nervous laughter as the guards stepped closer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei flashed the class a signal.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I'll buy you twenty minutes. Go.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa became alert as he quickly followed the rest of his class towards the stairs. (Even we were spellbound.) He looked back when Bitch-sensei resumed playing. (Thinking what a beautiful teacher we have.)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, stop it!" Bitch-sensei flipped her hair back. "I know I am amazing, but don't overwhelm yourselves."</p><p>That broke whatever spell the onscreen Bitch-sensei had on them.</p><p>"...Sugaya, you have any permanent markers?" Mimura asked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei tensed. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"You want one or three?" Sugaya took out three ones.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes widened. "H-hold on a second!!"</p><p>"Anyone else got a pen?!" Hiroto yelled.</p><p>Over a hundred hands shot up in the air holding pens.</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Koro-sensei tried not to laugh.</p><p>Bitch-sensei paled. "WE ALREADY TALKED ABOUT NOT DOING THIS!!" She screeched, crouching on her seat. "Don't touch my beautiful skin!!"</p><p>"That's it!! GET HER!" Hara pointed at their teacher.</p><p>Kayano let out a burst of laughter when she heard them all. "D-down with big boobs!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled but then frowned when he saw her smile disappear and her eyes water. "Kayano?"</p><p>Most of the teachers scattered out of the way as nearly all of E Class and some of the main campus students rushed towards Bitch-sensei with their pens in hand.</p><p>"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!" Bitch-sensei yelled, pushing a bored looking Karasuma in front of her.</p><p>Nagisa kept his gaze on Kayano who was holding herself too tightly.</p><p>"Kayano, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Kayano wiped her eyes and gave a strained laugh. "Nothing! I'm just really happy to be here with you guys...because of the accident." Her smile was bittersweet. "I didn't realise how happy I'd be."</p><p>Nagisa stared at her warily. "That's great, Kayano..."</p><p>Karasume sighed deeply. "Alright, that's enough," he said, as the students waved their pens threateningly at Bitch-sensei. "Put away the pens."</p><p>There was a collective 'Awww!'.</p><p>"Yeah, back off, you little demons!!" Bitch-sensei yelled, sweating nervously. "If I still had my gun I would have blown your brains out."</p><p>"There aren't enough bullets!" Oota pointed out.</p><p>"I'd find a way to make it work!!" she yelled back.</p><p>Karasuma scowled. "Stop yelling in my ear."</p><p>"All right students, everyone sit back down," Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>The students begrudgingly pocketed their pens and markers and went to sit back down.</p><p>Karma sighed, sitting back down next to Nagisa. "Damn, I was gonna draw devil horns and everything." He glanced at Nagisa who looked troubled. "What's up with you?"</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa looked up in alarm. "Oh...nothing..."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kayano who's gaze was transfixed on the floor.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed in relief as he approached the stairs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're all through safely," Kayano said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Isn't professor Bitch something?" Sugaya smiled. "Playing like that with those nails."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She never said anything about being able to play," Isogai commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's more to her than what you see every day," Karasuma told them. "The better the assassin, the broader the skill set." The rest of the class listened attentively. "The woman who's been teaching you conversation skills is among the one or two top honey pot masters in the world."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "Huh, you did your research." She smirked, sitting back down next to him as the other teachers re-joined. "I'm flattered."</p><p>Karasuma rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "So there's no problem at all if I can't move."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano smiled in amusement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's go!" Nagisa exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, huh." Kayano and the others walked up the stairs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(You won't get the best of me.) Bitch-sensei thought as she played.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When they were on the third floor Karasuma looked at his GPS. "Now, then..." He turned to the class. "Now that we're past the stringent entrance checks, we should be able to pose as regular guests."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Guest? Do they put up groups of Junior-high kids here?" Sugaya asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Plenty, from what I've heard," Karasuma replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A scene showed three kids lounging in a bar by a window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The coddled kids of entertainers and millionaires: brought up like spoiled rotten royalty," Karasuma commented. "They keep innocent faces while dabbling in darker pursuits."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, on a guess, did you have to babysit a few?" Machida asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. "Once or twice... it wasn't pleasant."</p><p>
  <b>"Excellent!" Koro-sensei exclaimed from his ball. "So walk around like you own the place. Turn those noses up and no one will be the wiser. Let's practice; show me, entitled."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The entirety of the group pulled a variety of faces. Kayano's mouth opened and closed continuously while Terasaka looked like he was having an aneurism.</b>
</p><p>Oota a few others laughed.</p><p>Asano buried his face in his hand. "Ugh..."</p><p>"...What even are those faces?" Okuno asked dryly.</p><p>"You guys look like you're constipated," Fujii commented, frowning.</p><p>"Or having a stroke," Kanada said.</p><p>Muramatsu shrugged. "Hey, we're just copying you guys."</p><p>Karma smirked. "Yeah, don't you recognise the faces?"</p><p>The main campus students grew embarassed. </p><p>"WE DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT!!"</p><p>
  <b>"There it is." Koro-sensei said proudly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma wasn't feeling it. "A little too much there, gang." His voiced was laced with sarcasm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Reel it in some." Koro-sensei's smiled smugly, green stripes appeared on his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't encourage them." Karasuma added, whispering harshly to Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly while Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"It occurs to me we have no idea what our enemy looks like." Koro-sensei stated wisely, his face fading to its original yellow colour. The screen shifted to the shadow of a man walking down a hallway. "Even posing as typical guests, were vulnerable to attack. Best martial our efforts towards staying vigilant."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The camera panned up to show a shadows man with red gleaming eyes walking down the hallway.</b>
</p><p>"Oh shit," Bitch-sensei swore.</p><p>"Uh, this doesn't look good!"Fuwa grimaced.</p><p>"So, I'm guessing he's one of the bad guys?" Yanagi gulped. "Yeah, it's not looking good."</p><p>"It'll be okay, guys," Toka reassured.</p><p>"Yeah, we can take him!" Okano said, and then frowned. "Hopefully..."</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted back to the rest of E Class, the sick students lay on mats while Okuda and Takebayashi. tended to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you, I mean it." Sugino grunted as Okuda replaced his ice pack. "You guys rock."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda stood up, carrying the bucket of ice. "Oh, it's nothing." She smiled sweetly under her medical mask.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you guys all stepped up." Sugino said, smiling.</p><p>Muramatsu patted Takebayashi on the back. "Yeah, thanks, dude!"</p><p>"Yeah, you're bookworm skills are really useful here." Yoshida nudged him teasingly.</p><p>Takebayashi shifted uneasily at the attention. "Oh, thanks..."</p><p>Rio embraced Okuda who blushed. "Thanks for looking after us, you little mad scientist."</p><p>"Yeah, nice job." Karma poked Okuda's cheek while she was being hugged by Rio.</p><p>
  <b>"Their temperature's still rising." Takebayashi stated as he put some ice cubes in a plastic bag. "If we don't get their fevers to break, there's the possibility of permanent brain damage."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda shifted her gaze from him and started moving away. "I'm on it. Oh, uhm..." She paused, pulling her mask down. "Do you think there's a chance that this virus could, I don't know, spread to everyone in this island?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't think it works like that." Takebayashi answered honestly. "We haven't come down with symptoms." He pushed up his glasses. "I believe what we're dealing with is spread orally. You'd have to eat or drink after someone already infected. So the threat to random bystanders is fairly low." He explained as a close up of Muramatsu's flushed face was shown. "Which mean the other team shouldn't transmit it to anyone."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda turned away. (How would someone specifically target us for infection? When? Where?)</b>
</p><p>"That's a good question..." Fuwa frowned. "So the virus isn't airborne..."</p><p>"And we didn't inhale anything weird," Hara said.</p><p>"So we either had to eat or drink something," Rio said, frowning, as she released Okuda. "But we all sat down for dinner at the same time."</p><p>"But Mimura wasn't at dinner and he still got infected..." Fuwa frowned. "It could have happened off screen I guess..."</p><p>"That seems a bit weird, though, you'd think Ritsu would show it," Oota commented.</p><p>"Maybe we were poisoned individually, like they picked us off one by one," Sugino suggested.</p><p>Isogai hummed. "We were all together in groups during the whole day, remember?"</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed. "And it wasn't isolated to a certain group, at least one or two students from each group were infected."</p><p>Karma's eyes widened. "So it had to happen before we got put into individual groups."</p><p>Asano smirked. "Which means—"</p><p>"It was in the drinks!" Koyama blurted out.</p><p>Both Karma and Asano looked pissed off.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, you're right Koyama," Seo said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah! There was a guy with some orange juice!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, the one who greeted us when we got off the boat!!" Kimura replied.</p><p>Karma scowled, and crossed his arms while Asano glared at Koyama.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changes back to the other group, where they are walking down a well lit corridor in the hotel. They pass some guests who don't even give them a second glance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"People really think we belong here, they're not even making eye contact." Kimura muttered to Chiba in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba turned his head to look at the other boy. "It makes sense if you think about where we are. This place has a reputation." Chiba replied knowledgeably. "Folks come here to keep a low profile."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You know at first I was sure everybody here would be a problem." Kayano interjected brightly from where she was walking with Okano. "But getting to the top floor is turning out to be a lot easier than we thought."</b>
</p><p>"No, don't jinx it!" Aoi exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>Okano looked at her and smiled. "Glad Mr K's with us though." The group made it to a spacious hall. "Feels a lot safer with him leading the charge."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei snorted. "Mr K?"</p><p>Karasuma narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>
  <b>"Who said this was gonna be hard?" Terasaka laughed arrogantly.</b>
</p><p>A number of students' facepalmed.</p><p>"YOU'RE JINXING IT!!"</p><p>"Yeah, something is guaranteed to go wrong now!" Kondo said, sighing.</p><p>Most of Class E looked sheepish.</p><p>"Hehe...oops." Okano rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>
  <b>From his position in front of the students, Karasuma tried to reason with the cocky student. "Hey, we're not there yet."</b>
</p><p>"Exactly!" Hatanaka sighed. "You guys haven't even made it halfway yet..."</p><p>Kataoka grimaced. "We are being little too cocky here."</p><p>"I think it's out of relief mainly," Isogai remarked, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah." Nagisa nodded. "We'll all be on edge so the smallest sign of things getting easier will lower our guard."</p><p>
  <b>"But the clocks ticking. I say we switch off stealth mode and storm the joint."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait." Karasuma called out, but it was already too late.</b>
</p><p>Asano sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Idiots."</p><p>"No, what are you doing? Stop!!" Oota tugged his hair anxiously. "You can't just storm in!"</p><p>"You can't just storm in, guys." Kataoka sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>Yoshida smiled apologetically. "Uh, sorry."</p><p>Terasaka grimaced. "Hey, I just wanna get my friends cured."</p><p>Karma glared at him. "If future-you keeps acting like an idiot both groups are gonna end up dead."</p><p>Hazama started to write in her notepad.</p><p>"Uh, what are you doing?" Muramatsu asked, leaning over.</p><p>"Writing my last Will and Testaments, I figure I might as well start early." Hazama shrugged, making the others sigh in exasperation.</p><p>"None of this has even happened yet!!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Have you guys been keeping count of how many times we've nearly died in these episodes?"</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>"...You know she kind of has a point," Hatanaka commented, shrugging.</p><p>"HATANAKA!!"</p><p>"What? They should be prepared!" he replied.</p><p>"Dude, we're right here," Hiroto said flatly. </p><p>
  <b>Terasaka and Yoshida broke formation and ran forward, leaving the rest behind. The two chuckled as a man, hands in his pockets and humming, strolled towards them.</b>
</p><p>"..."</p><p>There was a collective groan of frustration.</p><p>"OH, COME ON!!"</p><p>"...You know, Hazama does have a point." Hara started to write on some spare paper.</p><p>Rio sighed and started to write as well. "Listen, just make sure to scatter my ashes, I'm not into that decomposing thing..."</p><p>"Okay, fellas, who wants my porn collection?!" Okajima asked, waving his paper around.</p><p>"Me!"</p><p>"EW!!"</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa gasped. "Wait! Terasaka!" She yelled out desperately. "Watch out!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida and Terasaka came to an abrupt stop as the strange guest in front of them pulled out a gun. Aiming right at them. Karasuma flung himself towards the man, pushing the boys behind him. He was quickly incased in a purple gas.</b>
</p><p>"NO!!"</p><p>The students and teachers yelled.</p><p>"Anyone but him!!" a girl at the back cried.</p><p>"We didn't even get to see him shirtless," Adachi whispered brokenly, crying.</p><p>"Will you stop saying weird things?!" his friend replied in alarm.</p><p>"He's too beautiful to die!!" Hinano yelled.</p><p>Karasuma looked uncomfortable. "Ugh..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei whacked him across the head. "You God damn idiot!!" She tried to bash his head but he pushed her back. "Are you really stupid enough to sacrifice yourself!!?"</p><p>"Will you cut that out!?" Karasuma pushed her away irritably.</p><p>
  <b>"Gas." He grunted, covering his mouth and knocking the weapon out of his enemy's hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh no, Mr Karasuma!" Kayano cried out in shock, the other students mirroring her expression.</b>
</p><p>"Shit!" Terasaka looked horrified.</p><p>Karma scowled. "Well this is just great..."</p><p>"I just...aw man..." Terasaka looked guilty, clutching his head. "That was...shit that was stupid."</p><p>"Yep." Karma grimaced. "Hey! Asano, you want my minion, he needs training?"</p><p>Terasaka raised his fist towards Karma. "What the hell did you just say!!??"</p><p>Asano looked un-amused, crossing his arms. "No."</p><p>"Aw, come on!" Karma ignored the fist and looked over at Asano. "I'll give you him half-price."</p><p>"I'M NOT A FREAKIN PRODUCT, YOU ASSHOLE!!"</p><p>Terasaka tried to strangle Karma, but the red-head ducked out of the way.</p><p>
  <b>The stranger pulled down his mask. "What gave me away? I pride myself in being as nondescript as possible. It happens to be one of my strongest selling points, little Ms Helmet Head."</b>
</p><p>"Helmet head!!?" Fuwa's eyes burned with rage, scaring the others. "Oh, he's going <em>down</em>!"</p><p>
  <b>"I've seen you before." Fuwa exclaimed boldly, stepping forward. "You gave us those complimentary drinks back at our hotel."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback of the stranger serving E Class drinks appeared. "Tropical juice, compliments of the house. Enjoy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students gasped in realisation. (Wow,) Nagisa thought. (She's right.)</b>
</p><p>"Drink theory confirmed," Koyama said triumphantly.</p><p>Asano scowled faintly. (I figured it out first.)</p><p>Ren noticed the scowl and raised an eyebrow. (Is he sulking?)</p><p>
  <b>"Why would you be here if you worked for the other place?" Fuwa questioned rhetorically. "It doesn't add up!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, yeah!" Isogai agreed.</b>
</p><p>"I mean, without knowing the context, he could just work two jobs," Oota said.</p><p>Fuwa chuckled. "Uh, yeah, there is that I guess."</p><p>"Yeah, that is true, but it still is odd for him to be in both places at once, I guess," Isogai commented.</p><p>
  <b>The stranger laughed mockingly. "You've got a good eye for faces." He told her honestly.</b>
</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "I am pretty good at remembering faces."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "A very good asset in assassination. Your deduction skills are quite something."</p><p>
  <b>"So it was you who got everybody sick." Kayano concluded, disgusted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man chuckled again. "Ha! Is that right? I'd love to see your evidence Sherlock." He grinned at them smugly. "Tropical island's are a hot bed for all sorts of icky viruses."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah...well." Kayano stuttered, unsure how to proceed.</b>
</p><p>"I mean the fact he's coming up with excuses pretty much hints that he played some part in it," Machida pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, like isn't that a big sign for suspicion?" Mimura said.</p><p>"When you think about it, if he really wanted to sound convincing he would have just played clueless," Kimura remarked.</p><p>Oota frowned. "Unless he doesn't really care whether we know or not and is just messing with us."</p><p>Fuwa's brow furrowed. "Yeah, he did just gas Mr Karasuma right in front of us, so I'm gonna go ahead and assume he's messing with us."</p><p><b>This t</b>i<b>me it was Fuwa laughing, triumphantly as she held a finger in the air and began to pace. "And yet we were split up and on different parts of the island all day."</b></p><p>Fuwa squealed with excitement. "YES! I get my own epic speech where I unearth the villains' evil scheme with only my whit and master detective skills!!" She pointed at her counterpart on screen. "No doubt it'll be a monologue of intense proportion with some nice backing music to highlight my epicenes!!"</p><p>The other students stared at her blankly.</p><p>"...Does she live in the real world?" Araki asked warily.</p><p>Asano stared at Fuwa in disbelief. "I'm not quite sure what she's talking about half the time."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure she's convinced her life is TV show," Miura commented.</p><p>Fuwa chuckled ominously, making them tense. "Oh, you can mock me." Her eyes narrowed. "But Anime and Manga have taught me the essential life skills I need for assassination."</p><p>"Except for Boko no Pico," Oota commented dryly.</p><p>Her gaze darkened. "Do not even mention that abomination!!"</p><p>"Uh, are we missing something?" Nagisa sighed apprehensively.</p><p>Kayano frowned. "Honestly, even I'm finding it hard to keep up right now."</p><p>Takebayashi sighed, pushing his glasses up. "Trust me, that's one Easter egg you don't want to find."</p><p>
  <b>"The only time we were together was for dinner on the shipboard restaurant." She explained with a proud smile. "But Mimura and Okajima bowed out of dinner to work on the video, and it just so happens they're both under the weather!"</b>
</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "Yes! Epic music in the background!". She raised her chin triumphantly and she raised her fist. "Now I just need some epic close-ups and a good filter!"</p><p>"Fuwa, please, stop!" Koro-sensei looked at the assembly wall nervously.</p><p>
  <b>"Which makes your free drinks the only viable suspect... and since you served them." She broke her pacing to point at him dramatically. "You, Sir, are the poisoner." Fuwa winked. "Elementary."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man took a step back in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>"RESULT!" Fuwa exclaimed, raising her arm triumphantly. "My deduction is sound and I have defeated our villain with my whit alone!"</p><p>"You do realise, he's still got that weird gas and probably could knock us all out?" Mimura commented, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>She froze, losing her nerve slightly. "Don't rain on my parade, Mimura!"</p><p>
  <b>"That was seriously amazing." Nagisa complimented Fuwa in awe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's like we're on television!" Kayano cheered.</b>
</p><p>There was a small pause as the students and teachers all exchanged looks.</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa put both of her hands on her hips. "I credit my taste in detective manga. Eliminate the impossible and whatever remains must be the truth." She explained proudly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A close up of her face was shown, surrounded by pink sparkles she gushed. "Ah yes, Shonen Jump is every sleuth's best friend. The writers go all out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So manga." Nagisa interrupted, unimpressed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa angled her body to look at him. "Hmm, yeah. Why not? The best way to read the classics. Looked door murder mysteries, banished heirs, phantom blackmailers, you name it!"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked confused.</p><p>"What is she talking about?!" Seo looked confused.</p><p>"Wait, why did an advertisement suddenly appear?" Asami questioned.</p><p>"Fuwa, why are you speaking to us like you're doing product placement?" Toka asked.</p><p>"And, why are you looking away from us and facing the screen while you do it?" Nagisa questioned, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, this is getting way too Meta," Oota commented.</p><p>Fuwa sighed. "Hey, it makes about as much sense as this entire plot convenient scenario."</p><p>"What plot?!!"</p><p>"And, which one?!" Mimura asked in alarm.</p><p>
  <b>The green haired demon Neuro Nogami was shown in giant form grabbing the blonde head of school girl .</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Neuro Nogami, the mystery solving demon. Yusei Matsui's Debut title! 12th Compilation volumes now available!' Text zoomed across the screen.</b>
</p><p>"I mean, personally I've never been into Matsui's stories," Kimura commented, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, I kind feel he has a pacing problem with his characters," Sugaya said.</p><p>Fuwa looked outraged. "THIS IS WHY YOU NEVER GET ANY LINES!!"</p><p>
  <b>"I don't get the reference." Kayano wailed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why is this suddenly an advertisement?" Nagisa questioned. "Knock it off Fuwa, we're not running a charity."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Sugino looked confused.</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "I honestly have no idea."</p><p>The teachers looked completely lost.</p><p>"I have no idea what is happening anymore..." Karasuma said.</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei scratched his head.</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. "Whatever. I stopped paying attention after she finished the monologue."</p><p>
  <b>The man chucked lowly as Karasuma fell to his knees, the students cried out in shock.</b>
</p><p>"No! Mr Karasuma!!" Hinano cried out.</p><p>"Please be okay," Toka pleaded.</p><p>Bitch-sensei clutched his head aggressively. "Don't you dare die on me now!"</p><p>"None of this is really happening!!" Karasuma yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled as he watched them and wrote something down in his notepad.</p><p>
  <b>"Well, congrats on uncovering my identity but I'm afraid It's a little too late," the man taunted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's a poisoner, children." Koro-sensei stated from his position in a fish bag, held by Nagisa. "An expert at the surreptitious application of his craft."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma wheezed from where he was kneeling on the ground. "Not to toot my own horn but the gas was a homemade concoction. One whiff turns enemies into statues." The stranger bragged.</b>
</p><p>There was a small sigh of relief.</p><p>"Yes! He'll live!" Hokoma exclaimed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled when Karasuma pushed her away.</p><p>"Knock it off," Karasuma said sternly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "Hey, you're the one stupid enough to nearly get yourself killed."</p><p>"I had to protect the students," he said firmly.</p><p>She crossed her arms. "Still stupid."</p><p>
  <b>"Fresh air disperses the run off so there's no trace. Now then, I guess it's safe to assume you're not here to trade. I'll have to tell the big man negations deteriorated." He rose his hand in mock sympathy and started to walk away from the group. "Oh well you win some you lose some."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But E Class was too quick for him. Chiba, Kataoka, Terasaka and Isogai cut off his exit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(That was fast!) The poisoner's mouth was open in shock. (Crap.) He looked to the sides and saw all other doorways blocked off by the students. (They're blocking the exits.)</b>
</p><p>Karma grinned. "He underestimated us."</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Big time."</p><p>Terasaka smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Yes!"</p><p>
  <b>"First rule when coming up against an enemy." Isogai started.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka continued for him. "Scout the exits, block their retreat."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cut off their communications." Terasaka finished, hands raised in a fighting position.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We've learnt from the best, isn't that right Mr K?" Isogai questioned their teacher, pleased with turn of events.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry pal." Karasuma growled, standing up shakily.</b>
</p><p>"How are you still standing?!!" Hashimoto whispered in awe.</p><p>"Because he's Mr Karasuma, duh!" Okajima grinned.</p><p>Karasuma smirked faintly.</p><p>
  <b>"You were a tad too quick to show us your true colours. Should've kept quiet and reported us to your boss." He smirked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The poisoner huffed and put his mask back on, turning back around to face the teacher. "You can still speak, huh? First rule when facing numerous enemies." He repeated what the students said earlier. "Cut off the head and the body dies. Observe!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He lunged forward but Karasuma stopped him with a swift kick to the face that made everything move in slow motion knocking him to the ground.</b>
</p><p>"DAMN!!"</p><p>The students and teachers gaped.</p><p>"Dude, he's so cool!!" Hatanaka looked starry-eyed.</p><p>"Awesome takedown, sir!" Isogai praised.</p><p>"Yeah, you just got poisoned and you're still kicking ass!!" Hiroto cheered.</p><p>"How are you even still strong enough!?" Ren gaped.</p><p>Karasuma looked amused. "You'd be surprised what you can accomplish with sheer will."</p><p>Nagisa's eyes were wide in amazement. (I think sometimes we forget just how powerful our other teachers are sometimes.) He looked over at where Koro-sensei was standing next to Karasuma and Bitch-sensei. (Koro-sensei may be super-human, but Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei are in their own leagues.)</p><p>
  <b>(Such... such incredible strength. Such inhuman speed. No matter, the poison will relieve you of commands soon enough.) Karasuma staggered around the room, fighting to stay upright. (Farewell noble administry, it's been a pleasure.)</b>
</p><p>"Just one kick...he took him out in one kick," Shindo whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, but it took all his strength," Machida said worriedly. "Look!"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma collapsed on the ground, the screen turned black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No! Mr Karasuma!"</b>
</p><p>Karasuma grimaced, looking down. (I'll be limited on how much I can protect them.) He sighed, looking at his students. (They're going to have to step up big time if we're going to survive this.)</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the strange man tied up on the hotel floor, Terasaka and Yoshida placed a table over him.</b>
</p><p>A few people covered their mouth to smother their laughter.</p><p>Haruhi snorted. "Oh, yeah, that's subtle..."</p><p>
  <b>"Sir," Isogai held Karasuma upright as they slowly moved forward. "You can't keep going like this. You gotta lie down."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sighed. "Just give me half an hour I'll be fine." His legs trembled. "Don't do anything crazy."</b>
</p><p>"Idiot!" Bitch-sensei scolded, scowling. "Straining yourself will just make things worse." Her gaze narrowed. "You do realise you could seriously cause permanent damage right?"</p><p>He scowled. "You're not my mother."</p><p>"I'm not looking after a cripple!" Bitch-sensei snapped. "You can't leave me alone with these brats!!"</p><p>"You'd still have me, Ms Irina," Koro-sensei reassured.</p><p>Bitch-sensei was mortified by that prospect. "EXACTLY!!" She shook Karasuma's shoulder hard. "You can't leave me with this pervert and a classroom full of mini-demons!!"</p><p>
  <b>"Oh yeah, cause we're the crazy ones." Sugaya said sarcastically. "That stuff could've killed an elephant."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No kidding right." Okano agreed. "Mr Karasuma must be some kind of monster."</b>
</p><p>"No, just a badass." Karma smirked, stretching.</p><p>Araki frowned. "He is really strong..."</p><p>"Yeah, can you imagine seeing him in a full-blown fight?" Ren suggested. "It would be epic."</p><p>
  <b>The students walked down the corridor, Karasuma being propped up by Isogai.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Can't believe he walked away from that.) Nagisa thought in disbelief, still holding Koro-sensei. (Talk about pro.) A flashback of the poisoner's gun was shown. (One bad guy down, but what's the next one gonna be like? Gotta wonder if we'll be able to handle them. Like, on our own.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Woo hoo!" Koro-sensei cheered as an orange sun appeared on his face. "Summer vacation is finally in full swing!"</b>
</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>The students all looked at Koro-sensei in disbelief.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, we're really feeling those summer vibes," Rinka remarked dryly.</p><p>"Nothing says fun like near death," Chiba commented.</p><p>"Yeah, not exactly a relaxing vacation," Sugino said.</p><p>"Unless you have a dues ex machina protective bubble around you!" Oota exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, don't be so quick to judge. This whole experience is teaching us a lot about what you're all capable of!"</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa frowned.</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the group shot him deadpan stares. They erupted into noise.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"You know, that isn't the best thing to say considering the circumstances," Hiroto commented.</p><p>"I have a feeling we<em> just </em>might take it the wrong way," Okano remarked.</p><p>
  <b>"Nice that you can stay positive!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'd be too if I had a protective shell!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Show him what full swing really means." Nagisa took his classmates advice and started to swing Koro-sensei around by the ball's handle.</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed. "See, even Nagisa is pissed off."</p><p>"Nagisa, why!?" Koro-sensei exclaimed shrilly.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Hey, even I have my limits."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei screamed but Nagisa's hand was stopped by Karma. "Take your belt off for a sec, I'm gonna cram Mr have-a-nice-day down your pants so he'll shut up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma pointed at Terasaka. "The hell you are!" The bigger boy shouted angrily.</b>
</p><p>"NO!" Koro-sensei looked horrified.</p><p>The students started laughing harder.</p><p>Terasaka glared at Karma. "I swear if you ever try something like that..."</p><p>Karma smiled sweetly. "Aw, I'm just joking, Terasaka-kun." He smirked. "No need to get your panties in a twist."</p><p>Terasaka growled dangerously.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, I'll bite." Nagisa stepped back with an amused smile. "Why does it feel like summer vacation all of a sudden?" He asked Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Because my students are acting independently of me." He replied joyfully. "That's what summers about really. Extended breaks from the routine of school foster autonomy, you learn to think and act on your own." He explained. "The prognosis for anyone else in this predicament would be grim, but you have the tools to meet your foes head on." Karasuma gave him a sharp look. "This is an assassination vacation, it's up to you to make the most of it."</b>
</p><p>Rio sighed. "Okay, that's a good point."</p><p>"Yeah, but you could have phrased it better," Kataoka commented.</p><p>"Yes, though I will admit I do wish the circumstances weren't as deadly," Koro-sensei said, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>"Start with primo seafood stock." A bowl of soup was shown. "Don't skimp on the green onions, of the minced garlic." The two ingredients were added to the bowl. "Then just a dash of steel." A gun was slammed into the bowl, food flew everywhere.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A man brought the gun up to his face and put it in his mouth. "It's how you soup up a plan, see when the broth seeps down the barrel it gets cold."</b>
</p><p>"What the heck?" Hara frowned.</p><p>Rinka wrinkled her nose in disgust. "He should take better care of his weapon."</p><p>Chiba nodded solemnly.</p><p>"Who is this freak?" Yoshida questioned.</p><p>"What's up with his eyes?" Rio said.</p><p>"Can he even shoot like that?" Kanzaki frowned.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Hey, he has the same hairstyle as the shadow in the opening."</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Fuwa frowned. "He must be one of the assassins."</p><p>"Do you recognise him, Bitch-sensei?" Toka asked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. "Nope."</p><p>
  <b>A deep voice chuckled, "Well that makes my blood curdle. I assume the gun's, not on safety?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Eh, I know what I'm doing." The other man replied, taking the gun out of his mouth. "</b>
</p><p>"It's still stupid," Asano remarked.</p><p>Seo shrugged. "Hopefully he'll shoot himself."</p><p>
  <b>"Just relax," he shoved the gun back in the bowl. "It'll still shoot when the time comes. A good firearm's gotta have the personality of a gourmet meal." He brought the weapon back up to his mouth. "Just the right balance of the four cardinal flavours; savoury, sweet, sour and fatal."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You have personality." The deep voice observed honestly, "Are your friends as odd as you are?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't judge." He stirred the soup with his gun. "When you pull off as many jobs as we have you develop a few quirks. In this industry it's a sign of being more with you self."</b>
</p><p>"Hm, if they're the three assassins Lovro was referring too, then they do fit his type," Fuwa commented.</p><p>"Type what?" Yanagi looked worried.</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "You know, how he tutors eccentric people as assassins, just look at Bitch-sensei."</p><p>"Excuse me!!" Bitch-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>"Huh, that's true," Isogai said, tapping his chin.</p><p>"Yeah, it's kind of interesting when you think about it," Nagisa said, humming to himself. "The main thing you have in common with them is that you have the same teacher, so in a way, they're kind of like your classmates."</p><p>"Except I only met one by accident." She folded her arms. "It's not like school, we're killers. There's a reason Lovro keeps us separate."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess if you were all stuck together things could turn deadly," Okajima commented.</p><p>"Yeah, you guys would probably kill each other over who ate the last piece of cake or something," Hatanaka said.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed faintly glaring at the ceiling.</p><p>"....Wait, did that actually happen!!" He laughed.</p><p>"No!" she lied, growing flustered. "Just, just play the video!"</p><p>
  <b>A green tinted lab appeared. "Take Smog. He's all about the signature poisons. Built a world class lab to feed his obsession." He explained. "You gotta admire that level of dedication."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man with the deep voice agreed, "quite." There was three deep scratch marks on each of his cheeks, though the rest of his face was hidden by shadows. "What of your other associate, Grip was his name?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," the man clarified. "Grip. That one's a prime cut of grade A weirdo, even by our standards."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei paused. "Grip?" She frowned. "Wait a second, that was the guy!"</p><p>"The one you shot?" Isogai asked.</p><p>She nodded, scowling. "Ugh, yes. He was annoying."</p><p>"How so?" Juba asked.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Any why is he called Grip?"</p><p>
  <b>The group stopped at the start of a scenic walkway by the edge of the hotel, large glass windows illuminating the area a daunting navy blue.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A man, Grip, leant up against the panels nonchalantly. He had chin length blond hair and a serious expression.</b>
</p><p>"That's him!!" Bitch-sensei pointed at the screen.</p><p>The students looked at the screen curiously.</p><p>"He kind of looks like a creepy surfer dude," Hiroto commented.</p><p>"He doesn't look Japanese..." Isogai said, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>"Uhm," Sugaya broke the tense silence. "Okay? Why's that dude just standing out in the open?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gives me the hebee jebees." Toka said, uncomfortable.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm defiantly picking up a 'kill or be killed' vibe." Grip's gaze was fixed on the floor. "Well, to be honest, mostly kill."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, the dark intense stare isn't exactly reassuring," Machida remarked.</p><p>
  <b>(A scenic walkway with an unobstructed view.) Karasuma looked on in trepidation, still leaning against Isogai. (So much for surprise attack, or safety in numbers. Dammit. What I wouldn't give for a real gun) The screen zoomed in on his BB gun designed to kill Koro-sensei. (Who'd of known I'd need to pack heat for a trip like this?)</b>
</p><p>"I'm surprised Bitch-sensei didn't bring any, she always seems to be packing," Sugaya said.</p><p>Hara shrugged. "She might have, but she's stuck playing piano."</p><p>
  <b>Grip hit the glass behind him, which cracked under the pressure. The students screamed in fright at the sudden noise.</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck!!?" Yoshida swore.</p><p>"Yoshida, please," Koro-sensei chided, looking unnerved. "Though, I will admit that was quite frightening."</p><p>"No shi—sugarplum, whatever!!" Yoshida fumbled over his words. "He just broke glass."</p><p>"How are we gonna fight this guy?!" Toka worried.</p><p>"We could charge all at once," Nagisa suggested.</p><p>"If he's been trained by Lovro then a group attack might not work, not without a good strategy at least," Isogai said, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>"Boring." He drawled. "I can hear your footsteps people, I wanted to kill someone interesting not a bunch of amateurs. Ain't your squadron leader supposed to be some kind of special forces decrepity to get bagged, hm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma grit his teeth in annoyance.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students and teachers looked affronted.</p><p>"How dare he!!" Miura looked scandalised. "Mr Karasuma is a demi-god of fitness!!"</p><p>"Yeah, he could take this guy out no problem!" Hinano's gaze darkened dangerously, scaring those around her.</p><p>
  <b>"Hm, tough break. Guess the gas got to him before he had a change, hm. Smog live? Or did they kill each other at the same time like men? Hm, let me see it."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei's gaze narrowed. (What's with the hms?)</p><p>The teachers and students noticed too.</p><p>(Dude, why does he keep saying hm?) Ren raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Asano frowned. (Is there something wrong with this mans mouth?)</p><p>
  <b>(He cracked the freaking window with his hand.)Terasaka thought incredulously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The group moved out of the shadows, as their position was already compromised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Yeah,) Kimura added. (And that's not all.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoko's inner voice trembled. (Nobody's got the nerve to say it, but the way he talks...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dude." Karma exclaimed, a galaxy of sparkles behind him. "What's with all the stupid 'hms'?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Why does he always say what we're thinking?) All the students screamed in their minds.</b>
</p><p>Many students broke out in laughter.</p><p>"Ah, man, it's so true." Rio laughed.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Well, someone has to." He smirked. "Besides, where does this asshole get off insulting Mr Karasuma, right?"</p><p>Nagisa nodded, smiling in amusement. "Right."</p><p>
  <b>"Hm, it's how samurai's talk. Read some place they used to do it all the time to sound intimidating. I like the way it plays, makes me feel badass."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa wasn't impressed. (Okay, so he's a little off.)</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, he's weird," Kataoka said bluntly.</p><p>"You made the right decision shooting him, Bitch-sensei," Hara remarked.</p><p>"I know, right?" Bitch-sensei sighed. "He's even more annoying now than he used to be."</p><p>
  <b>Grip cracked his fingers, the sound echoed through the corridor. "This is actually the first time I've tried it out so no big. Hm, I might decide to drop it once I've killed you. No one else has heard me talk like this so it'd be a clean slate."</b>
</p><p>"He sounds like a moron," Bitch-sensei sighed. "He might just have to kill you to save his reputation."</p><p>"Uh, can we not tempt fate please!?" Mimura looked worried.</p><p>
  <b>"Your hands, Sir." Koro-sensei started off curiously. "Are those the only tools of the trade at your disposal?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grip lifted his hand threateningly. "Makes staying incognito easy as pie." He smirked as he lowered his arm. "Someone pats me down I got nothing but I can still snap their neck." Grip clenched his fists suddenly. "These babies know what's up. Hm, they do. Sometimes when the mood strikes me I can crush a skull."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano gulped in fear, eyes widening as she raised a hand to her head protectively.</b>
</p><p>"Well, that's terrifying," Araki remarked, looking at E class. "Good luck."</p><p>"If you die, we'll leave flowers at your funeral." Koyama shrugged.</p><p>Ren shrugged. "I mean, it's not the absolute worse way to go."</p><p>"Yeah, at least you'd go down fighting," Seo said.</p><p>E Class glared at them.</p><p>"WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT WANTING US TO DIE!!??"</p><p>Asano shrugged. "Well obviously we don't<em> want</em> you to die."</p><p>"But, if it's unavoidable..." Seo shrugged.</p><p>Sugino and Nagisa both looked unimpressed.</p><p>"They're jerks even when they're trying to be nice," Sugino said irritably.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "At least they're not happy about it."</p><p>Hazama sighed, signing the bottom of her notebook. "Well, at least my wills done." She turned to her friends. "Terasaka, you get my tarantula, treat her well."</p><p>Terasaka shivered. "I don't want your creepy spider!!"</p><p>
  <b>"Funny thing about be this good, the better you get at sending folks to the sweet ever after, the more you crave using your gift for something beyond just plain killing." Grip monologued, the cracked glass pane filling the screen. "I mean you still wanna kill, hm. You just wish someone would give you a real challenge." Karasuma sagged into Isogai, the young boy carrying most of his weight. "That's what blows about this, I was hoping for a worthy adversary. Instead I get... you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grip dug in his pocket and pulled out a walkie talkie. "You don't know what a pain it is to snap out a whole group, hm. I'm calling the boss to come clean this mess up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The walkie talkie was hit out of his hand with immense force, cracking the glass again. Karma stood in front of him confidently, holding a potted plant like a bat.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers froze in shock.</p><p>
  <b>"Speaking of let downs," the communication device fell to the floor. "You seem fairly average for a pro if you ask me. And is breaking glass supposed to be intimidating because I can do that." Karma smiled at the man victoriously. "What I wouldn't do is call in reinforcements as an opening move. But then I'm not especially threatened by a bunch of amateurs."</b>
</p><p>"KARMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Class E yelled in horror.</p><p>"Are you crazy!!" Sugino, Hiroto, ad Sugaya shook him.</p><p>Karma remained unperturbed by the shaking and shrugged. "What? It was a stupid speech.</p><p>"AHHHH!!"</p><p>"Alright, class, calm down," Koro-sensei placated.</p><p>The students backed off slightly.</p><p>"You can't be serious about this, Akabane?" Asano looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah, this is a professional killer, you don't stand a chance," Araki said.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "How stupid do you guys think I am?"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"On a scale of one to ten?" Asano remarked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Araki looked shocked. "Wait, was that a joke?"</p><p>Karma smirked. "I have a plan, obviously."</p><p>Asano scrutinised him. "You have a bad track record or reckless behaviour, so I doubt your plan is well thought through."</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes. "Say what you want, but I'm not stupid enough to face a professional without careful consideration." He looked back at the screen. "You guys need to stop worrying. I have a plan." He smirked at his classmates. "Just trust me, okay?"</p><p>The rest of Class E looked unsure still.</p><p>(Just what kind of plan are we talking here?) Nagisa's brow furrowed.</p><p>
  <b>The other students gasped at Karma's mocking words. "Karma!" Karasuma called out urgently. "Stop—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not so fast Mr Karasuma." Koro-sensei interjected forcefully, catching the other teacher's attention.</b>
</p><p>Karma felt an odd rush of pride. (See! He believes in me.)</p><p>
  <b>"The boy's chin is down." He explained, Karasuma's and Isogai's eyes widened in understanding. A picture of Karma appeared. Regal with a dash of arrogance, convinced he is superior than the imaginary opponents. "Karma typically enters a fight with his chin angled upward. It shows disdain. He is literally looking down his nose at his opponents. This is different." The image of Karma shifted slowly, he blinked and angled his face downwards. "True, his words may be dripping with arrogance but his eyes are staring daggers." Karma glared at Grip with a killer smile. "He's alert. Locking his opponent's gaze. Finals were quite a blow to his precious ego. But I suspect he's taken the lessons of that failure to heart."</b>
</p><p>Kimura let out a low whistle. "That's one observation, sir..."</p><p>Karma smirked faintly. "And accurate enough."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "A teacher must know their students!" he exclaimed. "I have faith that Karma has a plan of action."</p><p>"Hm..." Nagisa glanced at Karma and then the one onscreen. (He has a point...Karma does seem different in this episode...)</p><p>
  <b>Karma huffed happily as the others looked on in awe. "Hm, alright. Put your money where your mouth is." Grip took off his coat and let it drop to the floor carelessly, he cracked his fingers.</b>
</p><p>Rio looked at Karma nervously. "Are you sure about this, Karma?"</p><p>Karma smiled tightly. "Honestly? About...95%"</p><p>"What about the other 5%!!" Sugino replied anxiously.</p><p>"Just relax, I'll be fine," Karma reassured them.</p><p>
  <b>"Go at him with everything you've got, Karma." Koro-sensei encouraged. "You're going head to head with an adult."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two stared each other down, the screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>"NO!!"</p><p>"Like, hell we're ending it there!!"</p><p>"PLAY THE NEXT EPISODE!!"</p><p>Ten or twenty students rushed to the front to press the play button.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Season 1 Episode 20: Karma Time, 2nd Period or also Karma's a sadist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 20: Karma Time, 2nd Period or also Karma's a sadist</p><p>***</p><p>A few students near the front collided with each other as they rushed to press play.</p><p>"Hey! Calm down, Goto!"</p><p>"JUST PLAY THE EPISODE!!"</p><p>"...Well, they're eager," Kayano remarked, frowning.</p><p>"Guess we're not getting a break yet..." Isogai said in amusement.</p><p>"Dude, I need to see this fight!!!"</p><p>"Hey, move over already!!"</p><p>"Okay, back off, you animals!!" Uchida pressed play.</p><p>The students mostly fell back as the episode played.</p><p>
  <b>The scene recaps to the healthy members of Class 3-E scaling the cliffs. Dramatic music plays. (We're infiltrating the Fuma Denjo Hotel to steal a virus remedy) A dark figure of a man is shown at a chair gazing directly into a computer screen. A picture of the sick students is shown with Okuda placing a towel down onto Muramatsu's head. (From an unidentified bad guy) More clips are shown of the students entering the hotel, Bitch-sensei playing a piano, parts of the fight with Smog. (We have one hour. If we don't make it in time, they'll die!)</b>
</p><p>"Wow, really ramping up the stakes there, Nagisa," Rio said in amusement.</p><p>"Yeah, you're pretty good at announcing stuff," Shindo commented.</p><p>Araki narrowed his eyes. (He's not that good...)</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Heh, thanks, Shindo."</p><p>
  <b>Finally, what is currently happening appears. Karma stands before the mysterious figure, who just happened to have broken the glass with nothing, but his hand and the feisty student is wielding a small potted tree. "You're pretty average for a pro, aren't you?" The red head remarks, "Breaking glass, busting skulls? I can do that, too. But if your opening move is to call in reinforcements, maybe you're too scared to take on a junior-high kid alone." Karma's face is now smirking while the others watch on with bated breath.</b>
</p><p>"Please, don't die, Karma!" Okuda said worriedly.</p><p>"Yeah, none of us want to see you hurt!" Hinano said, frowning.</p><p>"I'll be fine," Karma reassured, smiling slightly. "I'm sure I have a plan."</p><p>(He says that, but it isn't that reassuring.)Nagisa grimaced, eyeing the screen apprehensively. (This is a real Pro killer, and Koro-sensei and Mr Karasuma can't protect us...)</p><p>
  <b>"All right, hm. Let's see what you can do, hm." The blond-haired man removes his jacket and crunches his hand. "If you insist..." Karma replies and he squints ever so slightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The intro began—</b>
</p><p>"Skip it and play the episode!!" a student yelled.</p><p>Uchida slammed his finger on the skip button, and then winced at the sudden impact. "Ow!"</p><p>
  <b>Karma rushes forwards and swung the potted plant at the man. It does nothing. He catches it with his hand, "Too soft, hm. You'll have to find a better weapon, hm," and breaks the trunk in half.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't need one." The two then brace themselves to fight with bare hands only.</b>
</p><p>"OH GOD!!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, making the others jump. "This is so tense, I can't watch!!"</p><p>"What the—you were just reassuring us five minutes ago!!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>Karma scowled. "Uh, what happened to having faith in me, teach?"</p><p>"Oh, I still do, Karma-kun! But..." Koro-sensei turned away slightly. "Watching it all unfold really does give me goosebumps."</p><p>"Can you even really get goosebumps?" Toma commented, frowning.</p><p>"I'm certain Karma will be fine...but, heh, I still am nervous..." Koro-sensei told them.</p><p>Karma frowned, feeling uneasy. (I'll win this...I have to win this.) He crossed his arms and kept his gaze on the screen. (I'm gonna give this asshole a lesson he won't forget.)</p><p>
  <b>The assassin comes charging towards Karma and starts taking swings at him. All of a sudden, Karma is dodging and blocking like there's no tomorrow.</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes widened. "Huh..."</p><p>"Whoa! He's fast!" Koyama exclaimed.</p><p>"Karma, where did you learn to dodge like that?" Okano questioned.</p><p>Karma shrugged, smiling. "Hm, not sure since I haven't learned these moves yet."</p><p>"Yet?" Nagisa looked at the screen for a second until his eyes widened. (Wait. His pose...it's like Mr Karasuma's!)</p><p>
  <b>It continues and neither one is going to let up. (Grip strength capable of crushing skulls... Once he gets his hands on me, it's game over. On first glance, this seems like an unwinnable game, but switch our positions around and it's no different from the unwinnable game we always play.) Grip's hand goes flying towards Karma's face and the younger male just avoids it again.</b>
</p><p>"OOOOH!!"</p><p>The students watched with rapt attention.</p><p>Nagisa curled his hands into fists. (Come on, Karma!)</p><p>Kensaku was biting his nails. (This kid is fucking crazy!!)</p><p>(This little demon better win!) Bitch-sensei gripped Karasuma's arm like a stress ball while the agent kept his gaze fixed on the screen.</p><p>(Come on, Karma!) Koro-sensei stared at the screen anxiously. (I know you can do this.)</p><p>
  <b>"Wow..." Kayano muses, "He's dodging or blocking every blow!"</b>
</p><p>"This is amazing!" Oota gaped at the screen.</p><p>"It's freaken legendary, man!" Okajima yelled.</p><p>Karma smirked, straightening up a little with pride.</p><p>"H-he's lasted longer than I thought he would," Ren commented, looking nervous.</p><p>"Yes, he has..." Asano stared at Karma in surprise. (Huh...it's impressive, I'll admit.)</p><p>
  <b>"That's your defence technique, right, Karasuma-sensei?" Koro-Sensei inquires.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, yeah, it is!" Okano said in realisation. "But wait, did Mr Karasuma give you private lessons or something?"</p><p>"We didn't see any," Hara said, frowning. "And wouldn't it have maybe been mentioned."</p><p>"Yeah, but we haven't seen all of our training," Hiroto replied.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looks down a bit (Self-defense is a low priority for assassins, so while I don't remember teaching it in class...) A flashback to Isogai trying to stab Karasuma with the rubber knife is shown (he must have picked it up by watching me dodge their knives) whilst Karma observes intently. (Karma Akabane... Even in this E Class, his talent for fighting is head and shoulders above the rest.)</b>
</p><p>(HE LEARNED ALL THAT FROM JUST WATCHING?!!)</p><p>A few students choked from shock.</p><p>Rio smirked. "Well, aren't you a creepy little stalker, Karma-kun."</p><p>Karma smiled crookedly. "You're one to talk."</p><p>"You must have practised in your spare time, though, right?" Bando questioned.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Well, yeah, obviously."</p><p>Rio's smirk grew. "So you practised dodging in the mirror by yourself?"</p><p>Karma's cheeks tinted pink, glaring at her. "Shut up."</p><p>His classmates laughed.</p><p>Nagisa grinned. "Hey, it shows dedication."</p><p>Karma scowled. "Not helping, Nagisa."</p><p>
  <b>The screen pans back to Karma still dodging and blocking, wary of the situation he is in. (I can dodge him... but if I move in to attack, he'll grab me.) Grip moves forward but then stays standing where he is.</b>
</p><p>"I'm surprised you can think straight when fighting like this..." Asami frowned, gulping.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Gotta think fast or you'll die."</p><p>
  <b>"What's wrong, hm? You'll never get past me if you don't attack, hm!" He states.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You think?" Karma smiles, "I mean, I could be doing my best to distract you while the rest of us slip past a few at a time." E Class comes into focus. "Relax. No underhanded hijinx here. Now... it's my turn." He cracks his knuckles and starts hopping about like they usually do in martial arts when preparing to fight, "Barehanded, like you. We'll settle this fair and square, man to man."</b>
</p><p>"So what's the plan here?" Kondo frowned. "Are you gonna try to beat him up or something?"</p><p>"I mean, I kind of assumed that was the plan..." Shindo commented.</p><p>Nagisa hummed, rubbing his chin. "Beating him with his bare hands in riskier though, he can't let Grip grab him."</p><p>Karma nodded. "Yeah, I have a feeling I have something else up my sleeve."</p><p>
  <b>"I like that face of yours, young warrior, hm. With you, I've got a chance— a chance at the fair fight I can't experience in the assassination biz, hm."</b>
</p><p>Asano let out a snort, garnering the others attention.</p><p>"Uh, what's funny?" Toka's brow furrowed.</p><p>Karma smirked. "He thinks I won't fight fair."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong to assume?"</p><p>Karma's smirk winded.</p><p>
  <b>Karma next runs in and tries to hit him, throws punches left and right, up and down. Things are getting nowhere, that is, until Karma manages to kick his leg. Grip staggers and turns around when he limps away, leaving his back wide open. It's an opportunity to win, and the young red head takes it. He rushes up...</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his hard seize up. (Oh, no!)</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened. (Don't!)</p><p>
  <b>(Now!) and a can of the demobilising gas gets sprayed at point blank range into his face. Karma falls to the ground.</b>
</p><p>"NOOO!!!"</p><p>There was a widespread scream.</p><p>"Karma, no!!" Okuda cried.</p><p>"Oh, crap!" Rio looked nervous.</p><p>Karma frowned. "Huh?"</p><p>Nagisa gaped. (Please, no!)</p><p>
  <b>Everyone in 3-E gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grip grabs Karma by his hair, "It's over, hm." He drops the canister.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(That gas!) Nagisa stares on in shock and dismay.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm not fond of drawn-out fights, hm." A flashback to when Karasuma is facing Smog flashes up. "Thought I'd give Smog's paralysis gas a try, hm."</b>
</p><p>"That bastard!" Rio yelled indignantly.</p><p>"Oh, crap, Karma! I swear you better be okay!" Hara swore.</p><p>"Uh..." Karma looked unsure.</p><p>"DON'T '<em>UH'</em> US!!" Many of the students yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, come on, you have to have a last minute trick up your sleeve!" Kimura pleaded.</p><p>"Yeah, we can't live without your daily doses of sadism," Okano told him worriedly.</p><p>Hinano hugged him. "You're our evil genius!!"</p><p>Toka embraced him as well. "You can't die like this!"</p><p>Karma was slightly annoyed by their coddling. "Uh, can you get off me already?"</p><p>
  <b>"That's dirty! Ain't nothin' fair about sneakin' that into the fight!" Yoshida yells at him.</b>
</p><p>"Well, he is a killer..." Kamei reasoned, weighing it up.</p><p>
  <b>"I never said I </b>
  <b>
    <em>only </em>
  </b>
  <b>fight bare-handed, hm." He now has his hand over Karma's face and lifts him up into the air, "One mustn't get too particular about one's hangups, hm. Just another key to sticking around in this business, hm. A spray of gas at point-blank range, hm... You'll never defend against it if you don't see it com--" He turns his face around to properly view his victory and looks dead ahead at the demobilised red head. Demobilised. Or at least... that's what he thought. Karma himself sprays Grip in the face with a canister of gas.</b>
</p><p>"YES!!"</p><p>There was a resounding cheer.</p><p>Koro-sensei blew his kazoo. "Very well done, Karma!"</p><p>"Now that's more like it!"</p><p>"Nice one, Akabane!"</p><p>"Now beat the shit out of him!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled in relief. "Nice!"</p><p>Rio let out a breath she'd been holding.</p><p>Asano smirked faintly. "What was that about playing fair?"</p><p>Karma grinned. "What can I say? I have trust issues."</p><p>
  <b>The older male immediately coughs when he breathes it in, "Wh-what have you... hm..." He staggers, struggling not to fall down. Karma has a big grin, holding a handkerchief over his mouth,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a coincidence! We were both thinking the same thing!"</b>
</p><p>A number of students burst out laughing.</p><p>
  <b>"How... did you... get that... hm...? And how... did you not... breathe my gas... hm...?"</b>
</p><p>"Is he really still doing the hms?" Kataoka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Toka looked amused. "It is kind of funny."</p><p>
  <b>He reaches inside his shirt and reveals a pocket knife which he then comes flying towards Karma, wildly attempting to stab him.</b>
</p><p>"NO!" Hinano gasped.</p><p>"Dodge it, dodge it!" Hokoma yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Karma dodges, grabs his arm, twists it and shoves him onto the floor with all his weight on top of Grip. The man grunts in pain.</b>
</p><p>"YAY!" There was another cheer.</p><p>"Nice one, Karma!" Sugino cheered.</p><p>Karma grinned at the attention. "Well, I do aim to please."</p><p>
  <b>"C'mon, Terasaka—make it snappy! We'll need duct tape and sheer numbers to beat this monster!"</b>
</p><p>Rio laughed. "I love how you're still so casual about this."</p><p>Karma smirked, shrugging. "Best way to throw off the enemy."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, I'm on it. That promise of a barehanded one-on-one fight?" Almost all the healthy male students rush to help and all sit on top of him. What used to be a grunt now turns into a cry of alarm and pain. "It was bullshit from the word go!" Terasaka laughs. Sugaya produces some duct tape.</b>
</p><p>Fujii smirked. "They both had no intention on playing fair."</p><p>"Yeah, well Grip couldn't be trusted so Karma did right by not letting his guard down," Isogai replied.</p><p>Karma stretched. "In assassination, you gotta expect the unexpected and fight a little dirty from time to time."</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei said, starting to tear up. "You're all learning so much in such a short space of time&gt;"</p><p>
  <b>"Careful taping him up. With his superhuman strength, you've got to be cautious even when he's paralyzed," Mr Karasuma warned them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grumbles of 'yes, sir' emerge.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grip is now steadily immobilized. Tape covers many inches of his body, around his legs, arms and torso. He has a look of anguish written all over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm hm hm hm hm hm..." he mumbles whilst Karma throws the canister up and down and catches it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I filched an unused cartridge from that poisoner guy." Karma smiled mockingly. "It's so handy, I wish it weren't a one-time-use kind of thing."</b>
</p><p>"Of course you took it!" Sugaya laughed.</p><p>"Hey, it's useful!" Karma grinned. "Can't waste supplies.</p><p>"Hey, I would have done the same." Chiba shrugged. "First rule of video games is to loot the bodies."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled sheepishly. "I always feel bad doing that..."</p><p>"Why? It's not real," Oota said.</p><p>"I know but I still don't like it..." Kanzaki replied, looking embarrassed. "It's why I don't really play those types of games that often."</p><p>"I like the shooting games the best," Yanagi said, pretending to aim. "Oh! Have any of you played the new Yakuza 5?"</p><p>"No, not yet, my parents aren't buying it until my birthday!" Oota replied excitedly.</p><p>"Aw, man I really wanna try that one!!" Kimura said. "And also the new Mario Kart!"</p><p>"I love Mario Kart," Hinano clapped, smiling. "Oh, does anyone here play Animal Crossing?"</p><p>"I do," Hokoma replied.</p><p>"Me too." Kanzaki smiled.</p><p>"I do too!" Kanada smiled, but then frowned. "My town is full of weeds though..."</p><p>"Wait, do you guys know how to deal with the weeds!" Araki interrupted, surprising the others.</p><p>"You play Animal Crossing?" Seo looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Wait, what's the problem you're having with the weeds?" Kanada asked.</p><p>Araki frowned. "It's driving me crazy. I keep getting way too many and I've gone around the whole town like twice over already."</p><p>"Oh, so do they keep coming up all the time?" Kanada asked.</p><p>"Hey, I had the same problem," Muramatsu said. "Like, I thought I was the only one."</p><p>"No, it keeps happening and I don't know why," Araki replied, looking distressed.</p><p>Asano groaned, burying his face in his hand. "For the love of—can, we just finish watching the episode already?!"</p><p>Araki blushed, grimacing. "Oh, sorry..."<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"How, hm... did you see my gas attack coming, hm? Is that why you didn't breathe any in, hm? But I only showed you my bare hands, hm... How, hm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Isn't it obvious?" Karma smiles, "I was on guard against everything </b>
  <b>
    <em>but</em>
  </b>
  <b> bare hands."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sure you did really want a barehanded bout... but you would have had to stop us by any means necessary, and if I were you, I would have done the same." He sits down cross-legged in front of the man. "I trusted your attitude as a pro... and that's why I was on guard."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano beams, "Oh, I get it!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Karma's changed—for the better.) Nagisa softly smiles.</b>
</p><p>"I'm so proud!" Koro-sensei cried tears of joy. "Look at how much you've grown."</p><p>Karma felt embarrassed. "Alright jeez, calm down already."</p><p>"You have grown a lot in these episodes, Karma," Nagisa said.</p><p>Karma sighed. "Yeah, I guess..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was kind of arrogant..."</p><p>"Kind of?" Sugino raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Hey, it comes with being a genius."<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"Karma had never known great defeat, but those midterm exams taught him all too well: Losers are people just like you who live their lives," Koro-Sensei states while a flashback to him taunting the boy over his defeat is shown, "thinking about all sorts of things. Once you realize that, you inevitably find you can no longer make light of your opponent on the battlefield. You can see if your foe is thinking like you, trying hard like you. You come to see their abilities, their circumstances. Someone who can be respectfully wary of their opponent... That person has no chinks on the battlefield. You grew so much from that one defeat. You'll make a name for yourself someday."</b>
</p><p>"Wow..." Kondo frowned.</p><p>Shindo smiled faintly. (I guess E class really does have the real strength...)</p><p>Karm hummed thoughtfully. "I guess you have the right idea..."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Thank you, Karma-kun."</p><p>Asano's brow creased, looking away from the screen. He scowled when he saw Koro-sensei blatantly look at him. (What is he looking at?) He gritted his teeth and looked back at the screen. (Who does he think he is anyway? He has super speed and abilities the average person could barely dream off...so where does he get off preaching about losers and...)</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Ren asked quietly.</p><p>Asano his glare at him. "Of course I am," he replied coldly.</p><p>Ren just frowned. A few days ago he would have apologised or looked nervous, but now he just looked mildly indignant.</p><p>(I need to kill that stupid octopus) He thought angrily, sighing. (He's making everything confusing and out of place.)</p><p>
  <b>"You're nothing to sneeze at, young warrior, hm. I may have lost, --but I enjoyed our time togeth-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grip's eyes widened in alarm."—What are you talking about?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma cuts Grip off, "The fun's just beginning!" He produces two tubes, one hot mustard, the other wasabi and brandishes them like weapons.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no..."</p><p>The students groaned.</p><p>"So much for maturity," Kataoka remarked dryly.</p><p>"We shouldn't have hyped up our expectations..." Hara commented.</p><p>"Ugh...." Koro-sensei's tears of joy turned to despair. "Karma! WHY?!!"</p><p>Karma smiled brightly. "Hey, no sweeter way to christen a victory with shoving some hot source up the loser's nose!"</p><p>"KARMA!" The school scolded.</p><p>Karma smiled still. "Hey! That reminds me..." He pulled out a squashed tube of Wasabi. "I still got some of this bad boy left!"</p><p>"You've had that in your pocket this whole time!?" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah, the assembly was happening during lunch."</p><p>"Oh." Mimura frowned. "That actually makes sense."</p><p>"Uh, Karma, please don't get any ideas," Nagisa pleaded in exasperation.</p><p>"Nagisa, I don't know what you're implying," Karma replied lightly, smiling. "I have no intention of using this."</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply. (Yeah, that's a load of crap.)</p><p>Karma tossed the wasabi up an down in his hand. "I mean even if I did, <em>who</em> would I possibly use it on..." He smiled slyly at Asano.</p><p>Asano tensed and glared at him. (Damn sadist.)</p><p>
  <b>"Hm? What the hell is that, hm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wasabi and mustard. I'm going to put them in your nostrils." Karma grins sadistically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cries of alarm come from both Grip and the red head's classmates, "What, hm?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma starts fiddling about and clamps a metal clip onto the assassin's nose, it pulls the nostrils open. "I've been on guard around you all this time, but now that you're tied up, what's the point?" "Hm?"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked mortified.</p><p>Koro-sensei hid his face. "Why...?"</p><p>"W-why were you carrying those stuff around with you?" Tomo asked.</p><p>Karma smirked, shrugging. "Well, if we're jumping into the deep end you've gotta bring the right supplies!"</p><p>Kensaku choked. (Damn kid is more sadistic than I thought!)</p><p>
  <b>"Once these are in, I'll plug your nose with a special clip," the now confirmed sadist informs him. A bag is on the floor, with 'be prepared' scrawled on top, containing objects/condiments like: hot mustard, gentian tea, wasabi, a 'kick me' sticker etc. "Stuff your mouth with ghost peppers—a thousand times hotter than average chillies—then, on top of all that, I'll gag you. Done and done!" He holds the hot mustard ready, "Okay, buddy, hm... now's the time to show your willpower as a pro, hm."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grip's nostrils and mouth are pulled open widely, curtesy of the 'special' clip. Ever so simply, Karma squeezes the mustard up the assassin's nose.</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka burst out laughing which was followed by a few others. "I'm sorry, but this is funny!"</p><p>Miura laughed. "It is pretty funny, disturbing, but funny."<br/><br/></p><p>Seo covered his mouth to hide a snort while Koyama sniggered.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Don't encourage him."</p><p>
  <b>The man yells out in distress.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-Sensei... Karma hasn't really changed all that much, has he?" Nagisa remarks as the rest of the class look on in shock and disgust.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, he hasn't. I'm concerned for his future."</b>
</p><p>Karma clutched his chest and pretended to be hurt. "That cut deep, guys!"</p><p>His classmates sighed in exasperation.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked defeated. "I try so hard..."</p><p>Professor Bitch rolled her eyes. "Every heard of setting the bar too high?"</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell did you bring with you, anyway?" Terasaka puts the bag of 'useful items' into a backpack. "Hey, let's get goin'. Keep draggin' our feet and they'll find us."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"—They'll find you, you big hulk."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"—Aw, shut it!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later, Kayano holds her phone out whilst Ritsu informs them of the next obstacle, "Okay, Everyone, the terrace is upstairs."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The bar floor. Could be tricky." Hayami adds, serious as always.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, it's gonna be full of drunk pricks," Karma remarked, sighing.</p><p>"And a few pervs," Rio input, frowning. "You'd need to thin out the group a bit to not be noticed."</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. (I don't like the idea of us separating.)</p><p>
  <b>"Yes." A diagram pops up, showing where the class is, the route the need to take and where the end of it is, "There's a stairway to the VIP floor inside the lounge here. The back entrance is locked; we'll have to come in through the lounge to unlock it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now we're flying by the seat of our pants."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We really stick out, you guys." Isogai worries.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, no kidding..." Sugino grimaced. "There has to be a way we can sneak in."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "If we go in smaller groups it could work."</p><p>
  <b>"Let's have the teachers hide here." The guys all look up at the girls, "We'll sneak into the lounge and unlock the back entrance." Kataoka gestures at all of them. "We girls won't look suspicious alone in a place like this." The rest of the girls nod.</b>
</p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hiroto grimaced. "Who knows what kind of sleazes are there."</p><p>"Well if we can deal with you perverts on a daily basis we're pretty much set," Okano remarked dryly.</p><p>"OH COME ON!" Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, we're not that bad!" Okajima yelled.</p><p>"Letting the girls go is a good idea," Karma said, rubbing his chin. "Underage girls at a bar is less conspicuous."</p><p>"Those pervs gotta get their kicks from somewhere." Rio examined her nails.</p><p>Nagisa looked uncomfortable. "Uh, that's a little concerning..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma frowns, "No—it's girls going alone that makes it dangerous."</b>
</p><p>Okano rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, sir! We're not helpless!"</p><p>"Yeah, we can fight if we have to," Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, but that'll draw attention to yourself," Oota pointed out.</p><p>Fuwa cringed. "Aw, crap..."</p><p>"That's what I'm worried about," Karasuma frowned. "And the last thing I want is for any of you girls to be assaulted. This hotel isn't safe."</p><p>The students cringed.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "That is a risk..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down already." She smirked. "There are more...subtle ways of dealing with those kinds of situations. Either way, these girls are tough enough to handle whatever some tiny dicked boys try to pull."</p><p>The girls smiled at the praise.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, crossing his arms.</p><p>Koro-sensei patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure the girls will be fine."</p><p>
  <b>After this is said, however, Karma literally looks like he's had a lightbulb moment. He smacks his fist down on his hand, "Oh! In that case..." And looks straight at Nagisa. Everyone else turns and stares, Nagisa himself having a bead of sweat roll down his cheek. </b>
</p><p>Nagisa stiffened. "Uh, why are you looking at me?!"</p><p>A slow smile spread across Karma's face. "Oh..."</p><p>
  <b>Inside the bar, people relaxing by the pool remark things like:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What beautiful stars!" and answers like "Right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All thanks to the CEO."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You bet!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One young man, Yuji, stands there holding a drink and a lit cigarette. (My folks' connections got me a room here. Got a share of my playmates—all with an eye on the family riches... Lame. What a lame-ass summer vacation.) He takes a sip of the drink as the girls enter in the background. They immediately catch his bored gaze.</b>
</p><p>"Um, why does this background character get a narration!?" Fuwa looked annoyed. "When I can barely get enough screen time!"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Fumio looked confused.</p><p>"Fuwa, stop!" Oota looked at the wall nervously.</p><p>"But, seriously, who is this kid?" Kensaku asked.</p><p>"He shouldn't be smoking!" Koro-sensei face turned purple. "He's far too young."</p><p>
  <b>"C'mon, be a man! Now get in front and protect us, Nagisa!" Fuwa tries to persuade the short blue haired male who is currently hidden.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can't! I can't be out in front!"</b>
</p><p>"Why what's wrong?" Sugino frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, why are you hiding?" Isogai questioned.</p><p>Nagisa looked nervous. "I don't... Karma, what's going on?"</p><p>Karma smiled innocently. "Aw, man this is gonna be good." He took out his phone.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (What is he talking about?)</p><p>
  <b>There are answers of, "Give it up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And "Go on!" as Nagisa is pulled out into our view.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The guy is dressed up as a girl. He's wearing: black boots and knee-length socks, a red tartan skirt sort-of-thing, a black sleeveless top with pink ribbons and a bow, a red choker and two more pink bows tied around his pigtails.</b>
</p><p>"Is that...?"</p><p>Nearly all the students were gawking at the screen.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened in horror and choked.</p><p>There was a short pause of complete silence until Karma snapped a picture. "That's going in the collection."</p><p>"KARMA!!" Nagisa snapped, going bright red.</p><p>The rest of the school and a few of the teachers burst out in hysterical laughter.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked at Nagisa worriedly.</p><p>"O-oh, my God!!" Hashimoto clutched his sides.</p><p>Yoshida laughed. "D-dude, this is too good."</p><p>"Did they shave his legs?!!"</p><p>Nagisa went a deeper shade or red. "Okay, haha...very funny." He rolled his eyes. "You guys need to find a new joke."</p><p>Tanaka tensed. "Dude, that's gross, he actually looks hot!"</p><p>"Like seriously, I'm so confused!" Takada clutched his head.</p><p>"Let's move on, shall we," Koro-sensei tried to get to the projector but there were too many students gathered around.</p><p>"Why is he so hot!?" Bando whispered despairingly.</p><p>"I swear he's the ultimate trap!"</p><p>"What's a trap?"</p><p>"Yeah, take it off, Shiota!" Someone yelled, making the laughter grow. "</p><p>Nagisa frowned, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah, really funny guys... can we watch the rest of the episode now?"</p><p>"All right that's enough!" Karasuma tried to settle them down.</p><p>"Like seriously, why couldn't he be a girl," Ren said carelessly.</p><p>Asano scowled. "Will you stop thinking with your dick for five minutes."</p><p>Ren frowned. "But just look at him."</p><p>"Yeah, he's the definition of a trap," Tsuda said, laughing.</p><p>"Like he's definitely a boy right?"</p><p>Nagisa looked down, as his fists trembled.</p><p>"Wow, you pull off that outfit pretty well, Nagisa!" Rio stopped laughing long enough to look at him. "Heh, Nagisa?" Her smile started to fade. "Uh...Nagisa?"</p><p>The rest of E Class started to stop laughing when they looked over.</p><p>"Hey, it's all good, Nagisa," Muramatsu tried to reassure.</p><p>"Yeah, we know you've got balls, don't sweat it," Terasaka tried to tease.</p><p>Karma frowned, feeling his amusement fade. "Hey, come one, Nagisa." He smiled teasingly, nudging him playfully. "I mean, you've got to admit you look good—"</p><p>"I'M NOT A GIRL!!" Nagisa exploded, making everyone stop laughing.</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence.</p><p>"Nagisa?" Kayano hesitantly reached out but stopped half-way.</p><p>Nagisa's shoulders shook as he stared on the floor. "I get it okay, I look like a girl. Real funny!" He shut his eyes tight. "But I'm not...so, so just stop! Stop saying those things about being hot and wanting too...it's creepy!"</p><p>Rio grimaced. "Sorry..."</p><p>"We didn't mean to be jerks," Yoshida mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, Nagisa..." Hatanaka muttered.</p><p>There was a low murmur of apologies.</p><p>Nagisa eased his eyes open and looked up uneasily.</p><p>"For the record, I don't actually think you're a girl." Ren cleared his throat.</p><p>"Stop talking, Ren," Asano ordered sternly.</p><p>Karma looked uncomfortable, frowning at him. "I mean, I guess I didn't account for these assholes taking the joke too far."</p><p>"Hey! You're the one who took a picture!" Fujii yelled.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm the exception." He sighed, looking at him. "Anyway...sorry."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly, feeling a little better. "Thanks, guys..."</p><p>"...I'm still keeping the photo," Karma added.</p><p>Nagisa scowled. "Seriously?"</p><p>"It's for the memories!" Karma smiled innocently. "And, hey, I don't see anything wrong with being able to crossdress like a pro."</p><p>"He has a point, you know," Koro-sensei chipped in. "Many successful assassins crossdress to infiltrate and eliminate their targets."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "I guess I never thought of it like that..."</p><p>"Exactly!" Karma nudged him encouragingly. "Who cares what anyone else thinks. Own it."</p><p>Nagisa smiled more confidentially. "I guess it's not that bad..."</p><p>"And there's nothing wrong with being girly," Otani tried to reassure.</p><p>"Oh, I know that!" Nagisa flushed, smiling sheepishly. "I just want to dress like a boy—I don't like dresses..."</p><p>A few people looked slightly confused by the response.</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by want?"</p><p>Nagisa looked up alarm. "What?"</p><p>"You said, you just <em>want</em> to dress like a boy," Asano repeated.</p><p>Karma's brow creased, looking at Nagisa curiously. (The bastard, has a point...)</p><p>Sugino seemed to catch on as well and frowned.</p><p>"Oh!" Nagisa forced a laugh. "I mean for what's happening on screen—I would have liked to stay dressed as a boy instead of being forced to wear a skirt..."</p><p>Asano scrutinised him for a moment. "I see..."</p><p>"Yeah!" Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I should have worded it better..."</p><p>There was a brief silence.</p><p>Sugino brushed off the uneasiness she felt and smiled. "Well, we know you're a boy, Nagisa."</p><p>"Yeah!" Hiroto slung his arm around him and grinned. "You're one of the guys."</p><p>Yoshida leaned over and ruffled his blue hair. "Yeah, you're our secret badass."</p><p>Nagisa smiled brightly, feeling a war bust of affection in his chest. "Thanks, guys."</p><p>
  <b>"Why me?" He questions whilst blushing a deep red with embarrassment.</b>
</p><p>A few of them laughed when their Nagisa blushed as well<b>.</b></p><p>
  <b>Yuji takes a deep breath; obviously spellbound with the sight he just saw. Nagisa does, in short, look like a very pretty/cute girl.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa tensed. "Oh, no..."</p><p>"Oh..." Rio winced dramatically. "I can see where this is going..."</p><p>Karma snigged, covering his mouth.</p><p>
  <b>"We'd like a guy around, but in places like this, they check guys real carefully." Kataoka replies.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "I didn't have to wear a skirt, though."</p><p>"You know, that's true, you guys could have found him some shorts or jeans," Sugino pointed out.</p><p>Toka smiled sheepishly. "Future-us probably doesn't see it as a big deal, sorry Nagisa."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry," Kataoka replied, smiling apprehensively.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah but even so—" He tries to get in but Fuwa interrupted him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's all part of the plan!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Really?" He interrogates.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, really!" Ritsu chimes from the phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not you, too!" The flustered teenager shouts.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're acting too normal—it's not fresh enough." Hayami inserts earning a cry of,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But that's not what I'm looking for!"</b>
</p><p>"Sorry, Nagisa!!" the girls chorused while the others laughed.</p><p>Nagisa scowled, crossing his arms.</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, the others laugh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where did you find these clothes, anyway?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cast off beside the outdoor pool."</b>
</p><p>Toka's eyes widened in alarm. "Hopefully her room isn't too far away..."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, crap. That could be awkward," Okano said.</p><p>
  <b>They walk off and Yuji follows them. (There's a nice one. She's not used to all this yet—very refreshing.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He places his drink down on a waiter's tray.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Koro-sensei gave a strained chuckled.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes bulged. "No."</p><p>"Oh, shit!" Terasaka swore, laughing.</p><p>"Yeah, looks like you got a creeper," Hara remarked, smiling grimly.</p><p>"Bad luck, Nagisa." Kataoka smiled sympathetically.</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh! Let's get out of this filthy place ASAP!" Fuwa sighs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And yet you seem to be enjoying yourself, Fuwa." Nagisa sweat drops.</b>
</p><p>"A necessity, Nagisa!" Fuwa said firmly. "I gotta stay undercover, you know!"</p><p>"Right..." Nagisa replied dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" A hand falls down on the, still flustered, bluenette.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where'd you come from? How about a drink? Anything you like— it's on me!" Yuji starts and is met with hard stares from the females.</b>
</p><p>Students failed to hold back their laughs.</p><p>Nagisa groaned, burying his face in his hand. "Why me...?"</p><p>"Sorry!" Oota smiled apologetically. "But it is kinda funny still."</p><p>Karma patted Nagisa on the head sympathetically as he took a picture. "Yeah, talk about the worst luck, ey?"</p><p>Nagisa glared at him. "You're the reason I'm in this mess!"</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka pushes Nagisa forward, "Go ahead, Nagisa! Keep him company!"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL, GUYS!!" Nagisa looked horrified.</p><p>The students burst out laughing in full force.</p><p>"You girls are evil!" Hiroto covered his mouth.</p><p>Isogai tried not to laugh. "It is harsh."</p><p>Kataoka smiled sheepishly. "Well...I can be insensitive sometimes."</p><p>The girls looked sympathetic.</p><p>"Eh, sorry, Nagisa!" they chorused.</p><p>"Hey, no one said being a girl was easy." Fuwa shrugged.</p><p>"Think of it as good undercover training!" Hinano chimed.</p><p>"You're still a man!" Toka reassured.</p><p>Nagisa hid his face in his hands. "Please, just let this be a nightmare."</p><p>Karma chuckled. "Oh, we're way past that point."</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? But, Kataoka..." He tries to object but gets nowhere.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We have to act natural, remember? We'll come get you if anything happens." She whispers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How did it come to this?" He pretty much hates his current fate and the sudden turn of events.</b>
</p><p>There was more laughter.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "...I feel exploited."</p><p>"Aw, we know. Sorry!" Okano smiled, patting him on the back. "I'm sure we'll help out if the creep tries anything."</p><p>Bitch-sensei laughed. "Poor kid."</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not sure I would agree to this if I knew they'd pull this stunt."</p><p>"You know, I'm pretty sure the girls pawned Nagisa off just to get him out of the way," Kumi commented.</p><p>"I mean, it does kind of imply that," Hoga said.</p><p>
  <b>The two start to walk off, "Oh, so you're Nagisa! I'm Yuji."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay: now!" The rest carry on with their mission.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's see, the staircase to go up... It's got to be this way, right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They continue... and again, are interrupted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, ladies. Just you girls?" Two tall men loom over the group.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How's about hangin' with us tonight?"</b>
</p><p>There was a collective groan.</p><p>"See, Nagisa, the struggle is real." Fuwa sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>"Hopefully, you don't have to fight them," Kimura said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, that would ruin everything," Kataoka replied, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka is clearly unimpressed by the amount of attention they're getting as she mutters to herself, "Oh, hell. Will it never end? Look, let me tell you something..." Yada claps her hand onto her companion's shoulder, "Yada?"</b>
</p><p>"Aw, but I wanted Kataoka to show them their place." Fuwa frowned.</p><p>Toka smiled. "As much as I would love that too, I think I probably have a quicker way of getting rid of them."</p><p>
  <b>"We'd love to hang out with cool guys like you, but we're here with our daddies today. And our daddies are kinda scary." She flips a pin and catches it between two fingers, "So let's not."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The pin is brandished, and the men have a good look at it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A-A yakuza emblem! – And it's that infamous tiny-but-terrifyin' Shuei Syndicate!" They yelp while Yada continues.</b>
</p><p>"WHOA!"</p><p>The students looked over at Toka in surprise.</p><p>"Where the heck did you get that!?" Terasaka asked.</p><p>"It's mine." Bitch-sensei smiled in amusement. "Though, I haven't given it yet."</p><p>Toka beamed. "All your pins look really cool."</p><p>"You haven't even seen half of them." Bitch-sensei smiled broadly. "I'll let you have one when we get back to the Old Campus."</p><p>"Ooh, can I borrow one too, Bitch-sensei!" Hinano pleaded.</p><p>"Can I too!" Hara gave her best puppy-dog eyes.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "Well, if you girls are nice....we'll see."</p><p>
  <b>"I asked real nice and he gave this to me. Maybe I'll pin it on my schoolbag!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two shout, "Sorry about that!" and scarper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wimps. Clearly it was on loan."</b>
</p><p>"I mean, not really," Machida shrugged. "Considering how dodgy this hotel is."</p><p>
  <b>"That was amazing, Yada!" Kayano breathes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Elsewhere, "C'mon, drink up! I'm paying! We'll do it up big tonight!" Yuji places two cups filled with a red liquid – alcohol – on the table.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply. "How do I get put in these situations..." Then he frowned when he heard Karma sniggering and saw him recording what was on screen. "Oh...yeah, now I remember."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa, sitting at the other end, waves his hands, "N-No, I... I can't drink." (I've got to try to act natural until the girls reach their goal.) "Um, Yuji? Are you here with your parents?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The male stops drinking, "My parents? Like they have the time! This is just between us, but my old man, he's a famous TV personality. You know him, believe me! He's such a big deal, he can get away with anything. He was bragging about squeezing this woman announcer's ass for 24 hours straight!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (Why would he squeeze their butts?)</p><p>Koro-sensei shook his head. "Shameful behaviour."</p><p>"Pfft, like you can talk!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>"I would never grope a woman without con—" Then he stopped, remembering the shed incident with Bitch-sensei. "...That was one time."</p><p>"Technically you're no better, Ms Irina," Hisaya-sensei said.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at him. "Excuse me?!"</p><p>"You kiss underage students..."</p><p>She scowled, crossing her arms. "Hey, I'm a woman so I get a free pass."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."</p><p>"Ew." Rio wrinkled her nose in disgust at the screen. "This guy is a bigger creep than Sakikabara."</p><p>Ren scowled. "I'm not a creep!"</p><p>A few people laughed while Ren blushed.</p><p>Araki patted him on the back. "Sorry, it looks like the label's stuck."</p><p>Miura smiled. "It's okay, Ren, the majority of us don't think you're a creep."</p><p>Kanada shrugged. "You can just be a bit too..." She frowned. "<em>Passionate</em> sometimes."</p><p>"Understatement," Juba muttered under his breathe.</p><p>"Though, it would be preferred if you reeled it back," Asano said, frowning. "We have more important things to focus on."</p><p>Ren resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Do you guys want me celibate or something?!"</p><p>"Hey, we're just asking that you don't change girlfriends like underwear," Seo remarked dryly, making the others laugh.</p><p>Ren scowled at Seo. "I hate you."</p><p>"But I'm not wrong," Seo replied in amusement.</p><p>Ren glared at him but then sighed in defeat when Asano shot him a look. "Okay...fine." He glared at the ground. "I guess I could...reel it back a little."</p><p>"It'd save you money on condoms," Koyama commented.</p><p>The others burst out laughing again.</p><p>"Pfft, as if he wears them," Seo remarked.</p><p>"At least I didn't get cheated on!" Ren snapped.</p><p>"You take that back, you slut!"</p><p>"If you say that one more time I will shove my hand so far up your--"</p><p>"Slut."</p><p>Ren grabbed Seo and put him in a headlock.</p><p>"Um, shouldn't you be stopping this, Asano?" Isogai looked worried as he and the others watched the scene unfold.</p><p>"Yes." Asano sipped his water leisurely as he watched. "I should."</p><p>
  <b>"Does your dad have some kind of grudge against asses or something?" Nagisa questions when Yuji started making squeezing gestures.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!?!"</p><p>The students hollered with laughter while Nagisa blushed.</p><p>"Aw, so innocent!" Bitch-sensei laughed while Karasuma shook his head.</p><p>"Nagisa, you're too pure for this world." Rio slung her arm around him.</p><p>Nagisa scowled. "It's a valid question!"</p><p>"Hm." Asano glanced at Ren and Seo who were trying to yank each other's hair. "Hashizume, Araki, please restrain them." He sighed, shaking his head. "It' becoming embarrassing."</p><p>
  <b>(Dammit! Stupid, Yuji, stupid! Can't you hit on someone without leaning on the old man for once? Uber-lame...)</b>
</p><p>Asami's brow furrowed. "Oh...wait, is he just saying this stuff to impress you?"</p><p>Nagisa looked at the screen curiously. "He does seem nervous."</p><p>
  <b>He produces a cigarette-looking stick and puts it in his mouth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's not a regular cigarette, isn't it? It's more dangerous than that," Nagisa asked in concern.</b>
</p><p>Ren was pushed at the far end with Asano, Araki, and Koyama in-between himself and Seo.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah. I just got into it. At my age, if you know about these, you're cool."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa takes the dangerous substance out of Yuji's hand. "Our teacher said he doesn't know if smoking those will make you cool, but it definitely makes your life harder." Nagisa thinks back to Koro-Sensei who crosses over two of his tentacles in an x shape.</b>
</p><p>"Smoking is a gateway drug!" Koro-sensei preached.</p><p>"Yeah, but alcohol is bad as well," Okuda commented.</p><p>"Yeah, but not as bad as real hardcore drugs," Rio replied.</p><p>"It is literal poison to the brain," Takebayashi remarked. "Science is even starting to discover that even in small doses it's causing long term damage."</p><p>"Yeah, that's not going to stop me from drinking," Bitch-sensei remarked.</p><p>Kensaku sighed. "It's these brats that drive me to drink," he muttered.</p><p>Etsuki sighed. "Don't say that, Kensaku."</p><p>He shrugged. "Hey, it's the truth."</p><p>"Either way, drugs are not cool children!" Koro-sensei reminded them.</p><p>"Yeah, but what about Weed?" Hiroto frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, don't people use that for medical purposes?" Sugaya commented.</p><p>"Well, yes, but it can still be damaging!" Koro-sensei replied, growing flustered.</p><p>Hinano hummed. "That is true...plus it's dangerous if you mix it with alcohol."</p><p>"Um, how do you know this?" Kimura looked concerned.</p><p>Hinano smiled. "Oh, I have an older brother in college."</p><p>Koro-sensei heaved a big sigh. "Listen, please just don't do drugs..."</p><p>
  <b>Upon hearing this, Yuji smashes his fist into the table which makes Nagisa flinch, "Life's already hard for us men!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, here we go." Kataoka sighed.</p><p>
  <b>"We gotta force ourselves to try to look cool!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, the agony!!" Hara pretended to faint.</p><p>Okano chuckled. "Someone help the poor soul!"</p><p>"Hey, he does have a point!" Fumio said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, it's hard to always have to be manly!" Okajima argued.</p><p>"Yeah, men have problems too!" Hiroto argued.</p><p>Many of the boys nodded.</p><p>"We're not allowed to cry or get too emotional," Machida argued.</p><p>"And then we get yelled at by girls for being not emotional enough!" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>Hiroto sighed. "And if we don't dress a certain way we get told we're too girly."</p><p>"And no one takes us seriously is we get hurt..." Machida frowned, feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>"And if we shave our armpits we get called out!" Shindo looked annoyed.</p><p>"Wait, you shave your armpits?" Hashimoto said.</p><p>Shindo blushed. "Listen, it helps stops the sweat during summer!"</p><p>"Does it?" Sugino looked genuinely curiously.</p><p>"Well, yeah, hair retains sweat," Shindo replied, shrugging.</p><p>"...I mean, if we're being honest, I hate being too hairy," Kondo admitted, shrugging.</p><p>"Ugh, I know right?!" Sakai said, frowning. "Sometimes I feel like a mammoth."</p><p>"It is gross," Araki said, frowning. "And it's always worse when you have to wear shorts."</p><p>Hiroto raised his hand. "Okay, confession time, I pluck my eyebrows."</p><p>"Knew it." Karma smirked.</p><p>"I just don't want a unibrow!" Hiroto scowled.</p><p>Isogai shrugged. "It's okay, I pluck mine too."</p><p>"Yeah, I trim, like a lot," Okajima said, frowning.</p><p>"I prefer baths to showers," Juba said, shrugging. "I just don't like standing in the cold when the water won't cover enough."</p><p>"Dude, honestly same."</p><p>The girls stared at the boys in confusion.</p><p>"So what's happening right now?" Hara asked.</p><p>"I think they're having a male support group thing..." Okano shrugged.</p><p>"I think it's called <em>meninism</em>, but I honestly have no idea," Kataoka remarked.</p><p>
  <b>"It's worse for me, always getting compared to my old man! You girls got it made... All you have to do is pick a cool guy."</b>
</p><p>Many of the girls' facepalmed.</p><p>Rio sighed. "Oh, yeah, that's the biggest problem in our lives!"</p><p>"Please, tell me the rest of you boys don't think that?" Okano pleaded.</p><p>"I spend half my commute avoiding molesters on the train!" Toka sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>Kanzaki grimaced. "I really hate when that happens..."</p><p>"Hey, we don't think that!" Isogai said quickly. "Most of us aren't sexist."</p><p>"I don't molest people on trains!" Ren blurted out quickly.</p><p>"Uh, no one was accusing you of that," Hazama remarked. "If anything, you just made us suspicious."</p><p>(WHY CAN'T I WIN?!) Ren turned away and sobbed quietly.</p><p>Asano pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ren, get a hold of yourself."</p><p>"We respect you, girls!" Nagisa said earnestly.</p><p>"Yeah, like we understand the struggle, you know," Okajima tried to encourage. "Right, sisters?"</p><p>The girls looked unimpressed.</p><p>"Please don't ever say that again," Rinka said dryly.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a whole different level of creepy," Kataoka remarked.</p><p>Okajima cried silently. (I was trying to be supportive!)</p><p>
  <b>"Um... yeah." Nagisa replies after this outburst. (I think the girls in my class have a little more on their minds.)</b>
</p><p>"Nagisa, you're a godsend!" Okano exclaimed.</p><p>"You're the best of your kind." Rinka nodded in approval.</p><p>"HEY WHAT ABOUT US!?" The rest of the E Class boys yelled.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed back to the girls.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow... you borrowed that from Bitch-sensei?" Kayano muses.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's something else. Yakuza, lawyer, racehorse owner... She's got every kind of pin you could think of, since she can use them for work." Yada responds.</b>
</p><p>"So...they're like trophies of your kills?" Sugino said slowly.</p><p>"Yep!" Bitch-sensei beamed. "I have quite the collection.</p><p>"...Don't serial killers usually do that?" Hokoma muttered to her friend.</p><p>"Well, she is a killer." Asami shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>"You're always so interested in hearing about Bitch-sensei's work, Yada."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah... It's not like I want to seduce people. It's like Koro-Sensei said: You gotta wield a second blade. I'm betting her intimacy and negotiating skills are probably your best bet out in the world."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei nodded in approval. "Smart girl."</p><p>Toka smiled. "I want to get into the corporate business world one day so I'm gonna need to be tough and have some serious confidence to make it in the workplaces."</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa, Yada. You're going to be one kickass grownup!" Fuwa compliments her.</b>
</p><p>Toka laughed. "Yeah, hopefully."</p><p>"You'll be great!" Hara encouraged, smiling. "You've got the charisma nailed."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano seems slightly irritated but impressed, "Even with those big boobs, I can't help but admire you!"</b>
</p><p>Toka's smile dropped, looking irritated. "Really, Kayano?!"</p><p>Kayano chuckled. "Sorry...your big boobs aren't really that bad in hindsight."</p><p>Toka's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Ah! What the hell did she just say?!" Rio was shocked.</p><p>"Did that electric shock fry your brain or something?" Fuwa yelled and then frowned. "Actually wait..."</p><p>
  <b>Okano gasps at this (The big-boob-hating Kayano opens her heart!)</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>The group stops just short of the doors they need to go through to complete their current mission.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Look, ladies! We made it... but there's a lookout." Kataoka complains.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We might need a man after all." Fuwa huffs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There's a reply of "Yeah..."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, we could use your sneaky assassin techniques around about now, Nagisa," Okano said, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>"Kayano, go get Nagisa." The green haired girl sprints off.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <b>The rest examine the task up ahead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Something about that lookout... Think we could lure him out and sneak past him?" Their gazes towards the guy look murderous. "I'd rather not force our way through. If we get the better of him, we'll be found out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kayano!" The bluenette turns back to Yuji, "Oh, um... I gotta go."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What? Already?" The guy moans at this.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All he gets in return is a "bye now!" and Nagisa charges off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Dammit! I can't let her get away without acting my coolest!) He then chases after the so-called 'girl'.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, burying his face in his hand. "Oh no..."</p><p>Karma chuckled. "Looks like you've got a fan."</p><p>Nagisa groaned, looking up at the hole in the ceiling. "Why?!"</p><p>
  <b>"Don't leave me alone like that!" Nagisa protests when he reunites with the group.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry! We hammered out a strategy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Great. I can't wait to get out of these clothes." He looks at them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, wait up, ladies!" They turn around to face Yuji. "As a special treat, check out my signature dance moves!" He starts frantically dancing... very badly.</b>
</p><p>The students looked annoyed.</p><p>"Someone please stop him..."</p><p>"This is just embarrassing..." Yanagi sighed.</p><p>Fumio looked away. "He is <em>so</em> bad at this..."</p><p>"It's kind of endearing in a way," Hinano commented, smiling sympathetically. "He's trying so hard to be cool."</p><p>
  <b>(Go away) They all think in unison, clearly have had enough of all this.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I've been doing this since I was a kid. These moves always get me the girl!) He thinks desperately.</b>
</p><p>Kataoka sighed, shaking her head. "No, honey, that's not the reason..."</p><p>"Wow, he really wants to impress you." Karma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply.</p><p>
  <b>There's a clang of a drink when his arm goes flying out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" A man is holding a glass, with the contents freshly spilled down his jacket, he does not look amused in the slightest. "Hey, brat! Tough guy, eh?"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap!" Fuwa cringed.</p><p>"So much for not causing a scene," Sugino said.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"N-No... I..." Yuji desperately stammers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Get over here!" The man grabs him by the front of his shirt, pulling him forwards.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I didn't mean to—" "This is a million-yen jacket. I demand compensation! Your address—now!"</b>
</p><p>"Well, that solves that problem," Rio said.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Nakamura, we're not going to let him get beaten up." Kataoka eyed her sternly. "He doesn't deserve that."</p><p>
  <b>Yada gets an idea, "Hinata!" The smaller, agile girl nods, catching on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Add on pain and suffering, and that's a three million total. Pay up and we'll only leave you half dead!" He growls.</b>
</p><p>"Now that's just extortion," Koyama remarked.</p><p>"At least the guy can afford it," Seo said.</p><p>
  <b>"What?! M-My father will pay—please don't beat me up!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano approaches the pair, "Excuse me, Mr. Yakuza, sir?" He turns around, partially letting go of Yuji.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano then flips over and kicks him right in the jaw, a look of triumph over her face.</b>
</p><p>"HOLY CRAP!!"</p><p>The students jerked back in surprise.</p><p>"H-how did she..."</p><p>"Did you see how fast she was?!!"</p><p>Karasuma smirked faintly while Bitch-sensei smiled crookedly.</p><p>Okano smiled innocently. "Heheh."</p><p>"Ha! You guys never got the chance to see Okano unleashed." Hiroto grinned, rubbing his head. "Her kicks are OP."</p><p>Okano shrugged. "I'm pretty flexible so kick-attacks are my go to."</p><p>"Yeah, it's why we run away when she gets mad," Sugaya said nervously.</p><p>"You don't know how far her foot can go up your ass..." Okajima sounded traumatised.</p><p>"Uh...wait, what?"</p><p>
  <b>Some of the girls pick the unconscious man up and moves him over to another spot while Yuji looked at them in confusion.</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"Excuse me, sir? That customer just suddenly collapsed. Take him out of here and get him checked out." Yada tells the lookout while Kataoka and Hayami stare at the man, looking concerned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The lookout rushes over, "Oh, y-yes... Sorry for the bother. What'd he do, overdose? Sheesh."</b>
</p><p>"Good work, ladies!" Bitch-sensei smiled in approval.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "You analysed the environment well and found the best solution."</p><p>Bitch-sensei nudged Karasuma. "See, you were worrying over nothing."</p><p>Karasuma hummed, looking away.</p><p>
  <b>The guard is now safely distracted, and the girls are able to get through the doors.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now!" Katoka pointed to the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yada smiled at Yuji. "Back to the dance floor with you! And don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Yada winks at Yuji and follows her friends.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Even when girls pull off something so effortlessly cool, you still have to chin up and act cool... It is hard, being a guy." Nagisa smiles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa..." Yuji blushed, looking up at him.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Bitch-sensei grimaced.</p><p>"I think you've got him hooked now, Nagisa," Toka said, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa frowned.</p><p>"That is the face of a boy in love," Kataoka said, smiling in amusement.</p><p>Nagisa looked mortified. "What?!!"</p><p>"See! I told you you'd be good at this undercover work!" Karma grinned, as his eyes sparked with ideas. "Think about how many pranks we could pull with this!"</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Oh, no..."</p><p>"Karma's right!" Rio grinned wolfishly. "Think about it, Nagisa, you'd be the ultimate honey-pot!"</p><p>Nagisa covered his ears. "Please stop talking..."</p><p>
  <b>"If we meet again, keep acting cool, okay? Anything but drugs and dancing, if you can help it."</b>
</p><p>"Very good advice, Nagisa," Koro-sensei said, nodding. "I think you may have had a very big impact on this young man's life."</p><p>"You think so?" Nagisa's brow furrowed.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "If anything, you gave him some advice he needed to hear."</p><p>"Yes, it doesn't seem like he's had anyone talk to him like that," Kanzaki said, smiling. "I think you helped him a lot here."</p><p>"And hopefully he doesn't try so hard with the next girl," Rio commented.</p><p>"...Or do that dance..." Kayano said, grimacing.</p><p>
  <b>The screen pans to the girls informing the guys that everything is complete, and they all reunite fully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We really sent you into some dicey territory. You weren't in any danger, were you?" Koro-Sensei checks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They shake their heads. "Not remotely!"</b>
</p><p>"Lies!" Oota laughed along with some of the others.</p><p>"Hey, they don't need to know all the details!" Toka smirked.</p><p>Karasuma shook his head while Koro-sensei chuckled</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa joins them, now back in his own clothes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, you sure changed fast, Nagisa." Kayano observes.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed in relief. "I wasn't going to keep walking around in those clothes."</p><p>"You did look cute, though," Hinano teased.</p><p>"I don't want to look cute!" Nagisa argued, feeling a little insecure still. "I'm a boy...remember?"</p><p>"Yeah! We know, silly!" Hinano smiled brightly. "We're just teasing."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. "Right, sure."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah." Nagisa looked uneasy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm? What's wrong?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's just... You girls did everything this time around. What was even the point of me being in this getup?" He pulls the folded-up outfit closer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma shows him his phone with a picture of Nagisa blushing, all dressed up, "Comic relief, duh!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't you dare, Karma!" Nagisa yells, pink tinting his cheeks with embarrassment.</b>
</p><p>"KARMA!" Nagisa went bright red again while the others laughed.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Nagisa, you know I couldn't pass up the opportunity."</p><p>Nagisa groaned. "Why do you do this?!"</p><p>"The question should be, why <em>wouldn't </em>I do this?" Karma replied brightly.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano laughs, "No, I don't think that's it. I'm sure it wound up helping someone, anyway." By the pool, Yuji places the packet of dangerous cigarettes on a waiter's tray.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked surprised. (He actually listened?)</p><p>"Whoa, Nagisa's advice strikes again!" Toka laughed.</p><p>"You really do give the best advice, Nagisa," Okuda said, smiling.</p><p>Fuwa nodded. "It's like you're like the class guru."</p><p>Nagisa looked embarrassed. "I just say what I think...I don't actually expect people to take it on board that much."</p><p>
  <b>The class is now walking up the stairs. Isogai turns to Nagisa with Karasuma leaning on his shoulder, "If only you could have stayed like that... History's full of assassins disguised as women."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The smaller male protests. "Don't you start too, Isogai!!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa buried his face in his hand. (Can't I ever catch a break?)</p><p>"See, even the Ikeman agrees!" Karma laughed.</p><p>Isogai smiled sympathetically. "It is a useful skill, Nagisa."</p><p>
  <b>"If you're going to cut it off, Nagisa, sooner is better." Karma sneakily advises him, obviously enjoying all this.</b>
</p><p>The students failed to hid either laughter.</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>"Hey, I'm all for free-choice." Karma smiled sweetly. "And he could pull it off."</p><p>Nagisa was at breaking point. "Karma...please stop..."</p><p>
  <b>"I am not! I happen to like it!" He yells at the red head for the second time that night.</b>
</p><p>The laughter came out in full force.</p><p>"Oh, my gosh, Nagisa!" Okano clutched her sides.</p><p>"Don't worry, no one's taking away your penis," Rio joked, ruffling his hair.</p><p>Nagisa fixed them all with a dead expression.</p><p>
  <b>"Can we talk about this later?" Karasuma glares, sweating badly.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "You look terrible."</p><p>Karasuma scowled. "I'll be fine."</p><p>She glared at him. (Stubborn bastard.)</p><p>
  <b>A small mutter of "Or never." Is heard.</b>
</p><p>"I'm voting on never," Nagisa said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"We're in our final stage of infiltration here. Ritsu?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir. Up ahead is the VIP floor. These guests don't rely solely on hotel security but provide their own hired lookouts." Two shady, rather muscly men stand by the entrance door. There are whispers of:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So of course there's some blocking the staircase."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They look way tough, too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are they more of the guys who've been threatening us? Or hired muscle that has nothing to do with us?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka cracks his knuckles, "Either way, we're gonna have to beat 'em to get by."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Exactly right, Terasaka." Koro-Sensei muses now being held by Kimura, "And that weapon you have will do the job perfectly."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka scoffs, "Pff! What, you got X-ray vision now, too?" He takes his backpack off his shoulder and unzips it. "You'll have to take them both down at once, or they'll call for help."</b>
</p><p>"True, vey true." Karma smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Let's see what we have to take them down."</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "It ain't gonna be wasabi, so don't get too excited."</p><p>
  <b>"I got this, okay? Hey Kimura, see if you can lure 'em out this way some."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura starts protesting at this, "Who, me? But how?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All he gets is "How should I know?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Whilst Karma glides over, a big smirk on his face, "Here, Kimura, try this..."</b>
</p><p>Kimura looked scared. "Oh, no..."</p><p>"What?" Karma grinned. "I'm sure it's a good idea."</p><p>Kimura was nervous. "Yeah, but most of your plans end up having the person risk their neck!"</p><p>
  <b>Later, Kimura walks over to the two guards who instantly turn to look at him, "What gives, kid?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? Any brains around here? These guys are total muscle heads! You slabs of pigmeat oughta quit pretending to be human."</b>
</p><p>"Oh crap!" Kimura squeaked. "Karma, what the hell?"</p><p>Karma laughed. "Oh, relax, you'll be fine! You're a fast runner, remember?"</p><p>"But what if they're faster!!" Kimura yelled.</p><p>Karma shrugged, cleaning wax from his ear. "Well, I guess this is how you die then."</p><p>"DON'T SAY THAT!!" Kimura cried.</p><p>
  <b>After the wash of insults, the junior high student starts walking off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two men, now extremely angry, sprint after him, "Hey! Get back here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Yep, that pissed 'em off!) Kimura thinks, trying to outrun them.</b>
</p><p>Hinano stood up and cheered, "Run like your life depends on it, Kimura!!"</p><p>The students laughed, as Kimura silently prayed to whatever Kami was listening.</p><p>
  <b>"What's with this brat?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's crazy fast!"</b>
</p><p>"See!" Karma said brightly.</p><p>Kimura glared at him.</p><p>
  <b>"Got it!" Terasaka and Yoshida suddenly blast out of hiding, tackle the two to the ground and drive stun-guns into their necks.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers reeled back in alarm.</p><p>"Oh, my God!" Hokoma covered her mouth in shock.</p><p>"You brought, stun-guns!" Hatanaka gawked.</p><p>"Nice." Karma smirked.</p><p>"Where did you even get those?" Nagisa exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>"Stun-guns!" Nagisa gasps, now back in possession of Koro-Sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I bought 'em to see how electricity worked on that octopus... Never thought I'd be using 'em like this!"</b>
</p><p>"How would electricity effect him?" Isogai rubbed his chin.</p><p>"That is a good question," Kataoka said. "But we'd need a charge powerful enough."</p><p>
  <b>"You bought those? But weren't they expensive?" Someone chimes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka thinks back to when he was helping out Shiro, "Huh? Uh, well... I came into a little money lately, so..."</b>
</p><p>Terasaka's back stiffened, rubbing his neck uneasily. "At least I used eth money on something useful."</p><p>"But you never told them Shiro paid you," Aoi said.</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "Yeah, well, I probably didn't wanna make things worse."</p><p>"It's fine, it honestly seems like ages ago anyway," Toka said, shrugging.</p><p>Hara smirked. "Yeah, and we already yelled at you enough."</p><p>Terasaka smiled slightly.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma though, just looks at the unconscious pair (These two... they look...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nice weapon Terasaka. But check their chests." Koro-Sensei informs. "Judging from the bulges there," The student does what he's told and starts rifling around, "You ought to be able to find something even better."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka holds up two guns. (R-Real guns!)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, well this just got even more serious," Oota remarked.</p><p>
  <b>"And... Chiba? Hayami? Those guns are for you. Karasuma-sensei hasn't recovered enough to fire with any accuracy. Right now, you two are the best gun-users we have."</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Itsumi-sensei and the other teachers looked at Koro-sensei in shock. "Y-you can't be seriously thinking—"</p><p>"The stakes are high," Koro-sensei said firmly. "I don't want them to kill anyone, but at the same time, I know they're skilled enough to injure someone enough for self-defence purposes," he explained, looking over at the Class top shooters. "I know I'm asking a lot, but understand that I ask it because I trust your judgement and skillset."</p><p>Chiba and Rinka still looked uncertain.</p><p>The rest of the students looked unsure apprehensive as well along with the teachers.</p><p>
  <b>"B-But this is all so sudden—" Chiba tries to say but Koro-Sensei continues.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"However! I will not permit you to kill anyone. With your skill, you should have plenty of ways to use those to defeat someone without a scratch."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba checked the amount of bullets. (Giving us real guns?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(When we only just blew it with airguns?) Hayami eyed her gun nervously.</b>
</p><p>Rinka rubbed her arm. "It's a lot to ask, sir."</p><p>Chiba grimaced. "It may sound ironic considering but...we don't want to shoot anyone..."</p><p>"You won't," Koro-sensei reassured. "Have faith in yourselves." He patted them both on the head. "I trust you."</p><p>Rinka sighed quietly, nodding hesitantly along with Chiba.</p><p>
  <b>"Let's be on our way, then. From the looks of things at this hotel, there's no sign the enemy has set up camp in any great numbers. They're even down to one or two hired killers—at most."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah! So, let's go murderalize the rest!" Terasaka shouts, clenching his fist.</b>
</p><p>"Um, I don't know if that's a word," Kanada said dryly.</p><p>Terasaka blushed. "It is now!"</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, team: We'll have to use the VIP-only emergency stairs to reach the next floor up." Ritsu relays, "And to do that, we'll have to go through the concert hall on the 8th floor."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A guy strides along into the said concert hall. (This is starting to leave a bad taste in my mouth. I was charged with killing some super-creature... How'd I get stuck going to meet a bunch of kids? Revolting. Sure enough, the only thing tasty around here is my gun.)</b>
</p><p>"Damn it, It's the last assassin," Mimura said grimly.</p><p>"Yeah, the guy who dips his gun in noodles!" Fuwa pointed at the screen.</p><p>"Why does he do that?" Oota frowned.</p><p>
  <b>He sticks the muzzle of the gun in his mouth and sucks on it. He then stands on the stage. The students are all hiding behind chairs, on alert.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked worried.</p><p>"So, I have a feeling we might end up having a shootout," Chiba said, grimacing.</p><p>"Yes!" Karma grinned, earning a load of glares. "I mean...Oh, no..."</p><p>Araki edged towards Kanada. "So, how do you have any idea how to solve the problem with the weeds?" he whispered, making her laugh.</p><p>"Are you on about the drugs or Animal Crossing?"</p><p>"Not the drugs!" he replied hastily, looking embarrassed when Koyama and Seo laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Season 1 Episode 21: XX Time or also known as Everything's Going to be Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 21: XX Time or also known as Everything's Going to be Fine</p><p>***</p><p>"Can we have a break!" Okajima pleaded. "I gotta pee."</p><p>"You always have to pee!" Okano said.</p><p>"It's not my fault!!" Okajima snapped.</p><p>Karasuma stood up, wanting to stretch his legs. "All right. Ten-minute break."</p><p>Okajima sighed in relief. "Finally."</p><p>"Hey, I'm coming too," Muramatsu said, standing up.</p><p>The students started to stand, talking amongst themselves.</p><p>Kayano watched Nagisa stand up and follow some of the boys to the bathroom.</p><p>"Kayano." Koro-sensei was next to her.</p><p>She gave him a sharp smile. "Sir."</p><p>Koro-sensei quietly. "Would we be able to talk?"</p><p>Kayano stared at him passively. "Sure." She smiled bitterly. "Why not?" She stood up, ignoring some concerned looks from the others as she followed Koro-sensei.</p><p>Hara frowned as she watched her. "So...has anyone else—?"</p><p>"Noticed how weird Kayano and Nagisa are being?" Hiroto whispered a little too loudly. "Kind of hard to miss."</p><p>"Yeah, they are acting a little strange," Kimura muttered.</p><p>"Well, Kayano makes sense since, you know, she got electrocuted," Fuwa commented.</p><p>"But what's up with Nagisa?" Toka whispered, frowning.</p><p>Sugino's brow furrowed, glancing at Karma who was frowning as well.</p><p>"Hey, Sugino, can you talk to him?" Hara asked.</p><p>"Yeah, you and Nagisa are close, maybe you can find out what's wrong," Hiroto said.</p><p>Sugino sighed, grimacing. "I can try." He looked at Karma. "What do you think, Karma?"</p><p>Karma's frown deepened, shrugging. "If something's wrong he'll tell us when he wants."</p><p>Sugino's grimace grew. "You sure?"</p><p>Karma's scowled, looking away briefly. "Well..." He started to feel uncomfortable. "Listen, if he doesn't want to tell us what's wrong then it's none of our business."</p><p>The others looked worried.</p><p>"You probably should talk to him," Kanada said, frowning.</p><p>The rest of Class E tensed when they realised most of Class A had been listening intently.</p><p>"You know, you shouldn't really eavesdrop," Hokoma said dryly.</p><p>"Pfft, you're not exactly quiet," Tsuda said.</p><p>"Yeah, you guys air your problems more than Shiota's voiceover," Hashizume remarked.</p><p>"You still shouldn't be listening!" Fuwa snapped.</p><p>Kondo shrugged. "Sorry."</p><p>"If you ask me, Shiota seems like a ticking time bomb," Ren said bluntly.</p><p>Araki frowned. "And I still think him saying he wants to dress like a boy is weird."</p><p>"Yeah, what was that about?" Seo exclaimed.</p><p>Sugino stomach twisted, looking down. (His mom may be strict but...) He rubbed his arm, feeling unsure. "I'll talk to him."</p><p>"You will?" Hinano said.</p><p>Sugino nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Yeah..."</p><p>There was a pause for a moment.</p><p>Then Kanada looked around and frowned. "Wait, where did Asano go?"</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Kayano crossed her arms and glared at Koro-sensei.</p><p>The two of them had taken privacy near the far corner of the stage where a pile of props and boxes blocked them from the view of the others.</p><p>"Why didn't you rat me out?"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "I wasn't going to allow your secret to be exposed when you weren't awake to defend yourself—it's something that we will all need to talk and discuss together."</p><p>Her gaze narrowed, crossing her arms. "...They still won't understand." Kayano scowled, looking away. "Nobody understands."</p><p>"Kayano," he said, but she ignored him. "Akari," he said quietly, making her glare at him fiercely. "Your classmates care about you, and they are a forgiving lot," Koro-sensei told her gently. "And it's very black and white to think nobody will understand why you did what you did."</p><p>She dug her nails into her arms, glaring at the ground. "...You killed my sister."</p><p>"That's where you're wrong..." Koro-sensei stared at her for a long moment, feeling his chest tighten. "...Your sister was the first and only person I have ever fallen in love with," he told her quietly, bending down so their gazes were aligned.</p><p>Kayano's eyes widened in alarm and then her brow furrowed. "What?"</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a hole in stomach grow and ache. "I wasn't a good person when I met her, but I'm trying to learn." He looked at his tentacles. "I won't ask for your forgiveness, but I will ask that you listen when the time comes."</p><p>Kayano's gaze narrowed. "...Listen to what?"</p><p>"About how this all happened and how we both lost her," he replied quietly. "It's something I want your classmates to understand as well when the time comes."</p><p>Her eyes watered, feeling a lump get stuck in her throat. "You..." She looked away and wiped her eyes. "If you're lying then..." She choked back a sob and glared at him. "I don't care how powerful you are, if you're lying, t-then... then tentacles or no tentacles, I'll kill you," she whispered fiercely, fighting back tears.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "I understand and accept that."</p><p>Kayano wiped her eyes hastily and turned her back to him. "We're done here." She kept her gaze on the ground and moved out from behind the props.</p><p>Koro-sensei remained where he was sitting for a moment, sighing quietly as he allowed a small moment to feel the overwhelming guilt weigh on his shoulders.</p><p>"I really can't understand why you keep protecting her."</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a small swell of amusement, tucking his guilt back away. "It is quite rude to eavesdrop, Asano."</p><p>"Well, you didn't bother to stop the conversation." Asano scowled, poking his head around from the props. "And you didn't answer my question."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled softly, folding his tentacles on his lap while he sat. "I protect all my students, Asano, especially when they need guidance."</p><p>Asano scrutinised him, stepping closer. "...Did you really do all this for <em>love</em>?" he asked warily, saying the word like it was odd.</p><p>Koro-sensei smiled sadly. "Ah, so you pieced it all together. That's very clever, well done."</p><p>His scowl deepened, unsure if the teacher was patronising him or being genuine. "Well, why else would you choose this school?" He frowned, eyeing him warily. "You said you made a promise..."</p><p>"Yes, yes, I did," Koro-sensei said lightly, pausing for a moment as his smile dimmed ever so faintly. "Now I assume there's something you wanted?"</p><p>Asano hesitated. "You owe me a favour." He presented a candy bar. "And since you have an idiotic compulsion to honour your word."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Ah, yes. You are right." He took the candy bar and examined it curiously. "I'll admit I am slightly nervous of swallowing this, but since you went to all the effort." He unwrapped the bar and swallowed it whole.</p><p>Asano's eyes widened in disbelief. (Seriously, he actually ate it?!)</p><p>Koro-sensei wiped his mouth. "Well, it still tastes—" He stiffened, clutching his stomach. "Oh....dear..." He turned a sickly lime green colour. "Ah!"</p><p>Asano stepped back in alarm.</p><p>Koro-sensei shook as his stomach made a strange rumbling noise....and then projectile vomited on Asano's shoes.</p><p>"What the hell!?" Asano jumped back as a strange pinkish yellow slime soaked the edge of his shoes.</p><p>Koro-sensei groaned, feeling nauseous as he wiped the sick from his mouth. "That was much more unpleasant than I anticipated..."</p><p>Asano gaped, lost for words for a second before he grimaced in disgust when he lifted his foot while slime clung to it. "You ruined my shoes!"</p><p>Koro-sensei burped, sighing. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'm sure it'll come off in a few days." He looked sheepish. "I do still feel quite under the weather, though. You really should have asked E Class to swoop in with an attack while I was vomiting, you might have actually caused some serious damage then."</p><p>Asano felt his anger build at the criticism. The humiliation felt like a fungus that wouldn't go away, only spreading quickly like a rot. "No doubt you would have had some elaborate plan..." He curled his hands into fists. "You knew I'd fail no matter what."</p><p>"Yet, you still tried," Koro-sensei said, sounding amused.</p><p>The amusement in the teacher's voice made his throat burn. (I'm nothing but a joke to him.) Asano's jaw twitched like it was twitching as he tried to keep composer. "You're insufferable," he replied bitingly. "Someone had to try to shut you up."</p><p>He looked down at his shoes and started to feel nauseous from the smell, scowling he stepped out of the shoes and wrinkled his nose in disgust.</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed quietly. "I'm getting the impression you don't like me very much."</p><p>Asano glared at him. "Your speeches about strength are useless."</p><p>"You think so?" Koro-sensei replied lightly. "And why do you think that?"</p><p>"All of it is just...it's a lie."  His felt a surge of anger scratch at his chest. "Do you think everything's going to be okay if we fail to stop you from blowing up the planet, do you think failing to save the future from an apocalypse is going to make us stronger." He felt his frustration get the better of him. "It's bullshit. All of it."</p><p>Koro-sensei was quiet for a moment, eyeing the boy curiously. "...You remind me of my old student."</p><p>Asao froze, looking alarmed. "W-what?"</p><p>"And, you should mind your language." Koro-sensei fondly. "You're half-right about failure," he replied patiently. "When stakes are high, sometimes there are no second chances, but we have to try, even if in the end we don't win." He picked up Asano's shoes and started to rub most of the slime off. "If you never try you'll never know if you could win. Failure isn't something to be ashamed of."</p><p>Asano's stomach twisted painfully. "So what, I should be proud of failing?" His voice wavered, feeling uncertain. "That's nonsense."</p><p>"Not pride per say," Koro-sensei replied. "But hiding our failures doesn't remove them, they're a part of our past and something that we have to move on from. If you obsess over failure you're only damaging yourself."</p><p>He managed to rub most of the slime off and handed the shoes back to Asano who stared at him in confusion.</p><p>"That's not..." Asano fumbled, second-guessing. "You're the one who's going to kill us all." His gaze narrowed. "I don't have to trust anything you say."</p><p>"No, you don't." Koro-sensei was amused. "But it doesn't mean I'm necessarily wrong." He rubbed his non-existent chin. "Your father teaches that strength can only be gained from oppressing the weak, is he right?"</p><p>"That's the natural order of things," Asano replied automatically, and then paused, frowning.</p><p>"I think you'll find E Class is a contradiction of that, something I think most of your classmates are starting to understand as well," Koro-sensei said patiently.</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. "They're easily lead..."</p><p>"But not you of course?" Koro-sensei said lightly.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "I'm not the Principal's pawn. I'm not anyone's pawn."</p><p>Koro-sensei gave him a measured look. "But you still enforce his teachings."</p><p>(Shut up!) Asano felt a lump in his throat, trying to smother a flame of doubt. "I was groomed to surpass him, and I will." His glare was like ice. "And when I do, I'll do it myself."</p><p>Koro-sensei watched him for a moment and then smiled fondly. "Well, I suppose if that's your resolve, then it's not really my place to question it," he told him lightly as he stood up. "But it does sound lonely."</p><p>Asano bit down on his tongue to stop himself from swearing while Koro-sensei patted him on the shoulder as he wandered past.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned faintly when he sat down with the rest of his class, even if they weren't blatantly staring at him, he couldn't help but feel like they were paying attention to him more so than usual.</p><p>Kataoka and Okuda glanced warily at Kayano who was staring blankly at the floor.</p><p>"Are we all ready to play the episode!?" Uchida yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, I think that's everybody!" Mimura yelled back.</p><p>Ren looked up when he saw Asano sit back down. "Where were you?"</p><p>"The bathroom," Asano replied in a clipped tone.</p><p>Ren frowned when he saw Asano's socks. "And where are your shoes?"</p><p>Asano ignored him as Uchida pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>The hotel appeared on screen, the man with the deep voice was shown looking at a computer monitor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Isn't that a shame, I can't see them all from this angle. Oh well, a cross section of the agonise will have to do. I ought to poisons kids more often." He chuckled, resting a palm against his scar. "But not you of course, red cheek. Maybe when this is over I'll invest the reward money in a steady supply of fresh-faced runaways." The man scratched at his face vigorously with an evil grin.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked disturbed.</p><p>"Okay, he's just a whole other level of crazy!" Hatanaka exclaimed.</p><p>"Uh, huh..." Otani nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Why does he keep scratching his face?" Toka cringed.</p><p>"And more importantly, why the hell does he wanna kill us?!" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>The screen shifted, the students waited in dark with trepidation. Foreboding music played.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Fourteen. No wait, fifteen total.) The man from earlier, Gastro, deduced in his mind. "And young, mid-teens or there about. You can tell by their breathing. Everyone not laid up with the virus is here."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, great, looks like we're facing off against crazy guy number three," Sugaya commented.</p><p>"Well, if you take this guy out then you just need to face off against the final boss," Oota said, grinning. "Which is going to be epic!"</p><p>"Uh, a little less excitement please, we might actually die," Rio said.</p><p>"Hey, it's not like any of this has happened," Oota replied, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, you guys will be fine!" Hokoma reassured, patting Hara on the back.</p><p>
  <b>A shot rang out, Okano whimpered in fright. "FYI, this room is completely sound proof." Gastro informed them smugly. "You'll all be Swiss Cheese long before anyone comes to the rescue." He twirled his gun carelessly through his fingers. "Come on, we all know you ain't got the grips for homicide. Surrender like good little boys and girls and we'll go see the—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A bullet whizzed past his head.</b>
</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>The students and teachers reeled back.</p><p>"Oh, crap!!" Okuno yelled, jerking back.</p><p>"Which one of you fired that!?" Muramatsu looked at Rinka and Chiba in alarm.</p><p>The two shooters exchanged a glance before shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>(Dammit.) Rinka internally cursed. (I was aiming for his gun.)</b>
</p><p>Someone let out a low whistle.</p><p>"Damn, Hayami..." Hiroto gawked. "You nearly killed a guy."</p><p>Rinka frowned, polishing her gun. "That could have been messy."</p><p>Chiba shrugged. "It probably would have only taken off his ear."</p><p>She nodded. "Or an eye." She aimed her gun and the stage to practise aiming. "But it looks like my aim wasn't that off. It was probably nerves."</p><p>The others were terrified.</p><p>"Seriously...how do you even get talent like that?" Kimura whispered.</p><p>
  <b>(What the hell?) Gastro was in shock. (They've got live ammo? That's the sound of one of our boy's M60's.) He finally realised. (These aren't just junior high kids, they're trained assassins.) He helped up a remote in his left hand pressed a button. (Delicious.)</b>
</p><p>"Well, he came to that conclusion very quickly," Yanagi said.</p><p>"I mean, most junior high kids haven't even held a gun so..." Oota pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>Bright stage lights turned on, illuminating the room. Isogai and Yada winced at the sudden brightness from their positions, crouched behind the chairs.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, so charging him all at once isn't gonna cut it, but we do outnumber him," Okano said, frowning.</p><p>"It's dark, so we have some advantage with hiding," Isogai commented.</p><p>"But he's observant, really observant." Kataoka frowned, rubbing her chin.</p><p>"That he is." Koro-sensei chuckled, sitting in-between Class A and E; earning a heated glare from Asano. "But we are the many and he is the few. If we coordinate and communicate effectively, we can outmanoeuvre him."</p><p>
  <b>Gastro flung the remote to the ground. "This is shaping up to be a job I can really sink my teeth into." He chuckled lowly.</b>
</p><p>"Yep, eccentric as hell," Hiroto said, sighing. "Lovro sure does know how to pick 'em."</p><p>"Yeah, Bitch-sensei seems the most normal out of them," Karma said.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "Um, I think you mean, I'm the best out of them." She flipped her hair back. "They're just a bunch of boys messing around."</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"I wouldn't get too cocky, you can be just as bad sometimes," Karasuma commented dryly.</p><p>She glared at him. "Well, at least I'm not stupid enough to get myself poisoned!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "What did you expect me to do?"</p><p>"NOT GET POISONED!!"</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. "Can you please not shout in my ear?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled and wrote something down in his notepad.</p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gastro started to cackle loudly, Nagisa grunted and tried to cover his eyes. (It's too bright!) He thought out in alarm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba peered around the seat carefully. (Those backlights are blinding.) He grimaced.</b>
</p><p>Rinka scowled. "That's going to make things harder..."</p><p>"He has that advantage over us," Chiba said, grimacing.</p><p>
  <b>"This is gonna be like a four-star killing cook free for all." Gastro said as he raised his gun.</b>
</p><p>Otani gulped. "I'm disturbed by his metaphors."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think it's a metaphor," Hokoma replied, looking disturbed.</p><p>"And, why four-star?" Hatanaka asked. "I mean, how high are his standards here?"</p><p>
  <b>He shot at the seat by Rinka's head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinka gasped and ducked out of the way. (How'd he fire through such a small gap?)</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers jerked back in alarm.</p><p>"Damn it!" Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>Rinka grimaced, touching her head. "He is good."</p><p>"Ah! Please don't die!" Hinano covered her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, come, guys, you got this!" Okajima said with resolution.</p><p>
  <b>"I never forget an enemy's position once they've fired." The sharp-shooter bragged, a flashback of him in a war zone was shown. "I acquired that trick in the army."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's gaze narrowed. (He was a soldier?)</p><p>"I guess if you develop a taste for blood in war, then..." Isogai grimaced.</p><p>"If he's got military tactics under his belt then we can't leave any chinks in our formation," Koro-sensei mused. "But if he continues to underestimate us, we should be able to confuse him by changing positions."</p><p>The others looked at him curiously.</p><p>"He can't focus on all of us," Nagisa said.</p><p>
  <b>"Think of it as battlefield synesthesia, I can echo-locate the source of hostile gun fire with pinpoint accuracy and check my own gun by taste." Gastro stuck his gun in his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin. "Now then," he took it out with a slight laugh. "I know there's one more stolen firearm out there."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's voice rung out. "Stand by, Hayami. Hold your position." Rinka's eyes narrowed, a serious expression on her face. "Wise decision not to fire, Chiba. Well played." Koro-sensei praised the boy, who gasped slightly. "Our opponent doesn't have a lock on you yet. Hang tight and wait for my signal. I'll keep an eye on him and tell you when to shoot."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Where is that coming from?) Gastro questioned in shock, surveying the room frantically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei giggled cheekily as the man's eyes fell on the directly in front of him. Koro-sensei, still in his ball form, perched on top.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Gastro cried out, starting to fire at the new target immediately.</b>
</p><p>The students started to laugh.</p><p>"Nice one, sir!" Toka said.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "If we have him directing us than we should be fine."</p><p>"Yeah, but couldn't the guy try to grab him?" Kondo pointed out.</p><p>Isogai frowned. "There is that, but we still have Hayami and Chiba in place."</p><p>Kataoka nodded. "And Mr Karasuma should still be close by."</p><p>
  <b>"You in the front row," he replaced his ammo at lightning speed. "Don't stare at me!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei just laughed. "A seasoned marksmen against adolescent assassins. Our modest advantage will, I think, be quite enough." His mouth split open into a wide grin. "Okay, Kimura, run five seats to your left."</b>
</p><p>Kimura groaned. "Aw, man, I already nearly died in the last episode."</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Koro-sensei reassured, patting him on the head. "You're one of the fastest runners in the class."</p><p>Kimura smiled nervously. "Thanks..."</p><p>"Don't worry, Kimura, Koro-sensei has a plan," Kanzaki reassured.</p><p>
  <b>The boy followed the orders without hesitation. "Terasaka, and Yoshida, dash three seats to either side." Gastro looked on warily. "We've made a blind spot. Kayano, two rows forward and through the gap. Go!" The girl grunted but did as the teacher said. "Karma and Fuwa, move eight seats right. Isogai, five seats left." The kids obeyed and Gastro huffed.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa! You guys really are all fast," Tomo said.</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "Gotta thank Mr Karasuma's military training."</p><p>
  <b>(Idiot.) The man berated. (He's shuffling them all up.) His gun moved quickly. (Big mistake, now I know their positions and their names.) Gastro's eyes were sharp and he grinned. (Straight to my memory, pal.)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap..." Fumio cringed.</p><p>Shindo frowned at Koro-sensei. "Wouldn't you have considered that?"</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "I would have, yes."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei realised this too and swiftly changed tactics. "Alternate naming scheme!" He yelled. Gastro's eyes widened in shock. "Student twelve, move right and continue prepping. Students four and five train your camera on the target from between the seats." Gastro looked around frantically, trying to find some sort of pattern. "Use Ritsu to keep Chiba apprised of his movements on stage."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu, projected on Okano's phone, made a fake camera with her hands. Gastro shuffled on stage nervously.</b>
</p><p>"Ha! Yes, nice one, sir!" Kimura smiled.</p><p>"Using our seat numbers, good idea," Mimura said.</p><p>"We can't avoid him forever, though," Rinka said, rubbing her chin. "There has to be a way to take him out without actually killing him."</p><p>"Why can't you just shoot him in the leg?" Kondo asked.</p><p>"He could still fire at them," Aoi pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, he was a solider, he's probably used to shooting while badly injured," Kanada said, nodding.</p><p>
  <b>"Ponytail, shift your position to the front left." Koro-sensei continued to bark out orders.</b>
</p><p>"Oh! You're changing it up!" Sugino said.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "That'll keep him confused for a while longer if he can't memorise the codenames."</p><p>
  <b>"Motorcycle fan, you as well. Two seats down. The student who checked out Takebayashi's favourite maid cafe, only to discover he kind of liked it, discombobulate the target by kicking up a racket!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You bastard!" Terasaka exclaimed in anger, shaking some sort of cabinet loudly. "That's nobody's business but mine. How'd you even know?"</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>"OH MY GOSH!!"</p><p>"Wait, what?!!" Terasaka went bright red.</p><p>Takebayashi blushed faintly. "Uh..."</p><p>"Wait, you both like maid cafés?" Hiroto grinned.</p><p>"I've never been!" Terasaka replied hastily, growing more embarrassed.</p><p>"But it looks like you will," Hazama said slyly.</p><p>Karma smiled wickedly, nudging Takebayashi. "So I was right about those 2D girls, eh?"</p><p>Takebayashi groaned. "...Plenty of people go..."</p><p>Okajima grinned. "They were enjoyable..."</p><p>"And the girls are always really nice," Oota said.</p><p>Fuwa looked amused. "Oh, so that's your fetish, huh?"</p><p>"What?!!" Oota paled, looking at her in alarm. "N-no it's not!"</p><p>She smirked, looking triumphant. "Pfft, I had you pinned from the start."</p><p>Rio hummed, rubbing her chin. "I just wanna know how Takebayashi convinced Terasaka to go to a maid café."</p><p>Toka chuckled. "Yeah, how did that conversation go."</p><p>Takebayashi shrugged. "He was probably just curious."</p><p>"I have always wondered what they're like," Isogai said sheepishly.</p><p>"Yo! Class field trip to a maid café!!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>"Not sure we'd all benefit from that," Hara remarked dryly.</p><p>Toka blushed faintly. "I don't know...it could be fun."</p><p>"I would approve this trip!" Koro-sensei said brightly.</p><p>"Yeah, that's not a surprise," Araki commented dryly.</p><p>"Uh, aren't field trips meant to be educational?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Hey, anime is a part of our culture!" Fuwa smirked. "We'll celebrate it through roleplaying maids and cakes!"</p><p>"Their cakes are very nice," Takebayashi remarked.</p><p>"Wait, we don't actually have to role-play maids do we?" Toka grew tense.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not down for that," Kataoka remarked dryly.</p><p>"Well, only the employees tend to dress as maids," Oota said, and then smirked. "But if you really want—"</p><p>Fuwa wacked him on the head, making him yelp.  "Cease and desist."</p><p>
  <b>The despair in his voice was clear, Gastro looked on in confusion. (Who's who?) He questioned, fingering the trigger of his gun. (Where are they? I can't...)</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed. "Now that's more like it."</p><p>"Yeah, let's get this guy on the ropes!" Hiroto cheered.</p><p>
  <b>"Alright, Chiba." Koro-sensei grinned wickedly. "The moment of truth is upon us." Chiba grunted lowly, curled up behind a seat and clutching his weapon. "Get your bearings my boy. When I give the command, fire at will"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Crap.) Gastro through frantically. (Where is he?)</b>
</p><p>Chiba grimaced. (I better not mess this up.)</p><p>Rinka looked nervous as well.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei continued. "Hayami, you're on follow up as needed." Rinka was no calmer than her partner. "Focus on blocking the enemy's evasive manoeuvres. Now, a word of advice to our cool-headed sharpshooters who flubbed the assassination attempt earlier today."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba gasped quietly in surprise as he stared at his gun. Rinka's eyes widened and her head shot to look at Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>The other students looked over at them curiously.</p><p>"I can't blame them for being nervous..." Miura frowned. "I mean it was a pretty bad fail."</p><p>Juba's brow furrowed. "Yeah, but they need to get past it and focus if they want to defeat him."</p><p>Asano overheard and grimaced, looking down.  (Get past it...) He sighed, feeling annoyed. (The octopus really is starting to get to everyone.) He felt an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. (And where does he get off talking about loneliness. I'm not lonely. I'm not pitiful.)</p><p>
  <b>"Don't let one failure overshadow the skills you've worked so hard to cultivate." Koro-sensei lectured wisely. "The best of us fall short of our abilities from time to time."</b>
</p><p>A lot of the main campus students started to feel conflicted.</p><p>"I'm actually starting to agree with him," Kojima said, frowning.</p><p>Imai nodded. "Me too."</p><p>Naoka grimaced. "He is good at hammering it in."</p><p>Machida felt a rise of guilt when he glanced at Ritsu, looking down quickly.</p><p>"A lot of what he says makes sense, you know," Kanada whispered to Miura nearby.</p><p>The other girls looked uncomfortable. "Maybe..."</p><p>"I was thinking that too," Kondo muttered after carefully glancing at the Big Five from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Ren looked at Koro-sensei thoughtfully. "Hm..." He looked over at Asano who had been strangely silent over the last ten minutes. "What do you think?"</p><p>"What?" Asano replied impatiently.</p><p>Ren smirked slightly at the tone and shrugged. "About what he's saying."</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. "Don't tell me you're actually buying into this?"</p><p>Seo discreetly rolled his eyes while Araki and Koyama listened curiously.</p><p>"I never said I was." Ren shrugged. "I just think it's interesting, that's why I was asking."</p><p>Asano's lips thinned into a faint scowl. "Well, it is true not everyone can avoid failure." He dusted some lint off his shoulder. "But then again this is the same person who fries tissues when he's in-between pay checks."</p><p>"It was a one-time thing!!" Koro-sensei tinged blue from embarrassment. "I-I don't do that anymore!!"</p><p>"Why have you moved onto fabric now?" Seo asked dryly.</p><p>"Yeah, how does deep-fried cushion taste?" Hashizume commented.</p><p>"Never you mind!!" Koro-sensei grew flustered.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback was shown. Rinka stood in a black and white room, expressionless. "You maintain a facade of stoic nonchalance. But feel burdened by the confidence your classmates place in you all the same." Chiba's back was towards the audience, a book in his hand. "Few guess at your inner anguish but it's there, just beneath the surface."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen flashed back before Rinka appeared, gaze downcast as her mother spoke to her. "You're alarmingly calm for someone with these grades, young lady." Her mother pointed at her accusingly. "Or should I of known better than to expect you to care." </b>
</p><p>Rinka cringed, looking away from the screen.</p><p>A number of students shot her sympathetic looks.</p><p>Okano sighed. "Why are parents the worst?"</p><p>Kanzaki grimaced. "Most of the time they just want what's best..."</p><p>"Yeah, but they don't understand most of the time." Hiroto frowned.</p><p>"My parents are nice" Kimura shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, my parents are pretty supportive in whatever I do..." Toka said, shrugging.</p><p>"Mine are always harpering on at me." Muramatsu sighed.</p><p>Asami sighed. "My mom's the worse when it comes to that..."</p><p>Sugino's brow furrowed, trying not to look at Nagisa. "Hey, Nagisa..." he whispered.</p><p>Nagisa looked up. "Huh?"</p><p>Sugino grimaced. "Can I talk to you after this?"</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Oh..." He smiled tightly. "Yeah, sure."</p><p>
  <b>Chiba sat in his room, his parents lingering in the hallway by his open door. "He won't explain himself." His mother cried. "It's like he can't be bothered. I don't know my own son anymore."</b>
</p><p>Chiba winced, feeling his chest tighten. (I'm sorry, mom...)</p><p>Rinka rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay..."</p><p>"Hey, you two okay?" Hara asked.</p><p>"Yeah, we can talk about this after if you want?" Kataoka said.</p><p>Chiba sighed, shrugging. "It's fine..."</p><p>"No, it's not!" Hatanaka exclaimed in alarm.</p><p>Hokoma nudged him. "If he doesn't wanna talk about it that's fine."</p><p>"Yeah, it's none of our business," Asami said firmly.</p><p>"It's okay..." Chiba grimaced when he noticed others listening. "My mom was just upset because...I don't know, things kind of just got to the point where I was too tired to do anything."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kondo looked confused.</p><p>"Were you sick?" Otani asked, frowning.</p><p>"I don't know, I just didn't feel motivated to do anything..." Chiba rubbed his arm and shrugged. (...Or get out of bed, or shower, or eat...)</p><p>"That sounds rough," Okajima replied quietly.</p><p>Chiba shrugged. "I feel a lot better now." He smiled faintly. "The mission to kill Koro-sensei kind of...I don't know, it kind of made me motivated again."</p><p>Rinka smiled softly, nodding. "I know what you mean."</p><p>His classmates and a few of the other students looked relieved.</p><p>
  <b>"You're not alone in this." Koro-sensei told them kindly. "You give it a brave face, but you needn't bear the pressure on your own. If you miss the shot there's a fallback strategy; we'll play hot potato with the gun and continue shuffling everyone until our foe has no idea where the next shot will come from."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rows of seats came on screen, Koro-sensei still perched precariously on the back of one. "The reason that strategy will work is because everyone here has tasted the agony of defeat. Yes, there's pressure. But your classmates are in the same boat. Learn to take solace in that."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, we got your backs." Hinano hugged Rinka, triggering a bigger smile.</p><p>"It's okay if sometimes you're not feeling up to it," Isogai reassured, nudging Chiba.</p><p>"Yeah, you don't have to pretend or try to hide it," Sugaya reassured as well.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "When you're having a bad day, you can tell us."</p><p>Chiba's posture relaxed, nodding. "...Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>(Thanks for the pep talk.) Gastro thought snidely. (Gave me time to get my bearings and work out a counter strategy. Everybody's moved except student twelve, and I have a pretty good idea where they are,) His gaze narrowed in on one seat in one of the back rows. (They're all breathing heavy though. Like they're nervous, cooking something up. Meh, doesn't matter. The second someone pops their little head up they die.)</b>
</p><p>A large number of students and teachers looked nervous.</p><p>"...That was a long pep talk, sir," Mimura said.</p><p>"Yeah, you might have wanted to cut it down!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, it's kind of a big opening for the bad guys to think up a counter-measure," Oota said, shrugging.</p><p>"Hhehee....I'm sure it'll be fine!" Koro-sensei looked sheepish. "My students need to be motivated."</p><p>
  <b>"Okie dokie." Koro-sensei cheered brightly. "Here we go."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gastro smirked. (Oh yes, the flavour. I am one with my gun.)</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "...He's such a freak."</p><p>
  <b>"Student twelve! Stand and fire now!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A student shot up from behind the exact seat Gastro was looking at. A gun was aimed but the older man was quicker.</b>
</p><p>There was a collective gasp.</p><p>
  <b>With a triumphant laugh, he shot directly at the students head. The student fell back in slow motion, coat fluttering as they fell to the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gastro made a noise of shock, the student was a mere scarecrow. (A decoy!)</b>
</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>The students cheered.</p><p>"Wait, who made the scarecrow?!" Okajima looked confused for a second.</p><p>
  <b>"That's where you want to aim!" Ritsu told Chiba confidently, who jumped out from behind his seat.</b>
</p><p>Chiba swallowed a lump in his throat, as his fist trembled. "Come on..."</p><p>Rinka hesitantly squeezed his shoulder reassuring.</p><p>
  <b>"You've got it." Chiba's hands were steady as he pulled the trigger.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gastro watched in amusement as the bullet whizzed straight pass him. He chuckled evilly. "Nice shooting there, son. Too bad," he aimed at the boy. "Now I know—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A falling light fixture cut him off sharply. He stumbled as he tried to avoid the obstacle, a strangled yell escaping his throat.</b>
</p><p>A large smile broke across Chiba's face.</p><p>
  <b>(They... they aimed for the brackets on the stage lights. That's not fair.) He rose his gun again and a second shot ring out. His gun was flung to the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinka held her smoking gun cooling. (Finally.)</b>
</p><p>Rinka's eyes widened. (I did it.)</p><p>"Go Sniper team!!" Rio cheered.</p><p>"Nice one, guys!" Isogai praised.</p><p>Hara beamed. "You really pulled through!"</p><p>Rinka and Chiba bother smiled shyly as their classmates praised them.</p><p>"See! My speeches are important," Koro-sensei said brightly.</p><p>"Yes, for exposition," Mimura commented.</p><p>"Hey, leave the 4th wall jokes for me!" Fuwa snapped.</p><p>
  <b>Gastro choked and collapsed, the students darted out from their hiding spots.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tag him and bag him!" Terasaka  yelled as Kayano giggled happily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya sighed, completely over the situation. He held the decoy, which was attached to a broom, and trailed behind the others. "I'll just make a scarecrow in total silence. No big." He deadpanned.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed while Sugaya sighed.</p><p>"Such is the life of an artist," Sugaya said wistfully.</p><p>"Aw, sorry, Sugaya," Mimura teased, laughing.</p><p>"It is impressive you made that whole scarecrow in a few minutes with limited supplies," Oota praised.</p><p>Yanagi frowned. "Wait, how did you do that in total silence and with limited supplies?"</p><p>Sugaya smirked, shrugging. "Hey, I do have skills."</p><p>"Ooh! Can you make us something now?" Miura asked.</p><p>"Yeah, make us a Koro-sensei dummy!" Muramatsu asked.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Now that would be fun."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked nervous. "Karma, whatever you're thinking, please stop."</p><p>Sugaya smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I mean, I work best under pressure so now might not be—"</p><p>Rinka cocked her gun to his head. "Make the Koro-sensei dummy."</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL, HAYAMI!!" Sugaya looked terrified. </p><p>Rinka frowned, glancing at her gun and then his face. "What? Too much?"</p><p>"Hayami-san, don't make me confiscate that gun..." Koro-sensei warned.</p><p>Chiba covered his mouth to smother a laugh. "...That'd be interesting..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sat in the seat behind Koro-sensei. "That was a white-knuckle ride." Terasaka  wrapped Gastro up in duck tape. "I'm impressed they held it together. I've known pros who would have tanked."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"With the balance of opportunity and motivation anyone can expand their horizon." Chiba and Rinka make their way over to their classmates, joining them on the stage. "They just have to move out of their comfort zone."</b>
</p><p>"And another lesson is learned," Koro-sensei said proudly.</p><p>"He's really patting himself on the back with this one isn't he?" Rio commented dryly.</p><p>Okano scoffed. "What else is new?"</p><p>
  <b>Gastro struggled fruitlessly, muffled sounds of anger escaping his makeshift gag. "But we can't often do so on out own, we need a foe to challenge our complacency. Force us to draw upon resources we never knew we had. That, you see, is precisely why I became a teacher. To spark potential. To give my students both the opportunities to succeed and the motivation."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Some education.) Karasuma mused. (Look at them; these kids have just come through a shoot out.) Rinka and Chiba meet eyes from across the stage and moved closer, temporarily ignoring their celebrating classmates. They hit their elbows together and laughed. (And here they are, all smiles and self-confidence.)</b>
</p><p>Both Rinka and Chiba shared a nod, understanding each other.</p><p>"So are they like a couple?" Tsuda whispered to Fujii.</p><p>"I'm more interested in when Kanzaki and Sugino are going to kiss," Aoi replied in a hushed voice.  </p><p>"Pfft, like that's gonna happen," Ren commented. "She's clearly not into him."</p><p>"Well, she definitely wasn't into you," Seo said slyly.</p><p>"I will rip that nose job off your face," Ren threatened while Asano sighed in annoyance.</p><p>"It's not a nose job!" Seo hissed.</p><p>Juba hummed. "I think they could have a chance...."</p><p>Miura rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, I've seen more potential romance on the discovery channel."</p><p>Kondo frowned, leaning over.  "Hey, my money's on Shiota and Akabane at this rate."</p><p>"Ha! I know right."</p><p>"Really? I thought Nagisa and Kayano were more of a thing," Miura said.</p><p>"And, doesn't Karma like Okuda?" Aoi whispered as he looked over at the red-head.</p><p>"No, he likes that Nakamura girl," Kanada whispered.</p><p>"What? No way, she clearly has a thing for Maehara," Araki muttered.</p><p>"Yeah, but he isn't going to settle down anytime soon, besides, I thought he was more into Okano?"</p><p>"Pfft, more like Isogai..."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"I think Yoshida and Hara should be a couple."</p><p>"Meh, personally I think she'd be better suited with Terasaka."</p><p>Asano groaned. "Will you all stop gossiping," he whispered sternly. "Their love lives are not our concern."</p><p>The rest of Class A looked put out.</p><p>"But it's fun," Miura whined.</p><p>"That it is," Koro-sensei whispered, chuckling as he wrote down in his notepad. "And good call with Yoshida and Hara, I hadn't considered that."</p><p>"Don't encourage them!" Asano hissed.</p><p>Meanwhile, the rest of Class E was staring at the huddled A-Class members in confusion.</p><p>"Uh...what are they whispering about?" Hiroto commented.</p><p>Toka shrugged. "Plotting revenge?"</p><p>"Either that or they're just being weird," Rio commented.</p><p>"Yeah, but why is Koro-sensei joining in as well?" Kataoka question.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted. A man stood at the end of a corridor, looking out into a large room menacingly. An arm shot out and yanked him out of the view of the room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's not too bad." Karasuma said idly, covering the stranger's mouth so he couldn't breathe. "Looks like a good portion of my mobility is back," His victim slumped to the floor, unconscious. "I think I'm up to about half strength."</b>
</p><p>"HALF!!" The students and teachers stammered out.</p><p>(This guy isn't human!!) Kensaku looked terrified.</p><p>Etsuki blushed, looking away. (Why does he have to be so gorgeous?)</p><p>"Hmf! Trying to steal my thunder again, I see!" Koro-sensei huffed.</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "What thunder?"</p><p>"AM I A JOKE TO YOU!!" Koro-sensei snapped.</p><p>"You're a joke to everyone," Bitch-sensei remarked, shrugging.</p><p>"Takes one to know one!" Koro-sensei was flustered again.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at him. "Hey! I'm not the one who has to beg for a pay-rise!"</p><p>"A low-paid teacher's salary is criminal!" Koro-sensei argued back.</p><p>
  <b>The students looked on, bewildered. "Which means your about twice as a badass as a regular human being." Kimura complimented in awe.</b>
</p><p>"Why didn't we just send him on this mission alone?" Kataoka asked.</p><p>"Good question." Araki frowned.</p><p>"Well, he would have still needed some backup," Kanada said, frowning. "You know, to help <em>not</em> get Nagisa and Kayano captured."</p><p>"I feel he's badass enough to hold his own, but he probably would have needed help with some..."</p><p>
  <b>The group peered into the room sneakily. "That'll lead us to the top floor right?" Nagisa looked at the staircase directly across from them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yup." Kayano agreed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai stared at his watch worriedly. "We're seriously coming down to the wire."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Children." Koro-sensei called out, catching the students attention. "It occurs to me the mastermind waiting for us above is not attuned to his resources. In fact, thus far, his hired hands have been egregiously misused." The group gasped. "Lookouts, glorified bouncers; this isn't how one employs assassins. If our foe had aligned the men we encountered with their skill sets, they'd have been fearsome indeed."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei nodded. "They were definitely toying with you."</p><p>"But why? It would be easier for their boss if they took out us all," Toka said.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "But their heart didn't quite seem in it when they were attacking us," he mused, rubbing his rounded chin. "Assassins are not soldiers, so when it comes to orders, they aren't always obedient—take Bitch-sensei as an example."</p><p>"Oh, yeah good point!" Mimura said.</p><p>"She's as undisciplined as they come," Hiroto remarked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "Shut up!"</p><p>
  <b>"You've got a point." Chiba muttered darkly. An image of the scarecrow appeared, a bullet hole in the exact middle of its forehead. "The last guy wasn't off target by so much as a centimetre."</b>
</p><p>"Sloppy work indeed." Rinka frowned.</p><p>Chiba hummed, nodding. "He still had us in the corner, though, even if he was purposely holding back."</p><p>
  <b>A flashback of Grip breaking the glass. "And consider Karma's opponent. Normally the man would have simply snuck up behind him and crushed his windpipe before we even knew of his existence."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No doubt." Karma agreed, eyes glowing. "Sure."</b>
</p><p>"You seem scarily calm about that." Sugaya laughed.</p><p>Karma smirked, shrugging. "Hey, I can respect the guy has skills."</p><p>"Even if you shove wasabi up his nose?" Sugino looked nervous.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Hey, I gotta savour a victory!"</p><p>
  <b>(Of course,) Karasuma's mind reeled. (Why didn't I see it before? The mastermind doesn't think like an actual assassin because he isn't one.) The teacher got up from his previous position, looking through his victim's belongings, pocketed something and called out. "Alright, new plan. First off, Isogai, Terasaka , Yoshida, I want the three of you..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man's voice tapered off as Nagisa his attention to Terasaka , tuning out his teacher's instructions.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's your problem?" Terasaka grunted as Nagisa touched him lightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dude, you're seriously burning up." He noticed. "You feeling okay? Wait—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka  quickly shut him up, placing a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" He hissed. "I'm fine. Look, man, I've got stamina to spare. It's just a fever, my system will kick it out..</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit..." Yoshida's stomach churned. "You're sick as well."</p><p>Terasaka swallowed a bad taste. "I-it's probably nothin'...."</p><p>"Nothing? Dude, you're poisoned as well!" Muramatsu looked worried.</p><p>"Y-yeah, but I'm holding up okay." Terasaka tried to brush it off while the others grew more worried.</p><p>Hazama grimaced. "You must have taken a smaller dosage than us."</p><p>"Then I'll be fine..." Terasaka snapped.</p><p>Koyama felt and old spark or concern he didn't think was possible. "The poison is still taking effect, you idiot!" He snapped, garnering some surprised looks from his friends. "the small dosage will just mean your symptoms are delayed!"</p><p>"You're not helping!" Terasaka said harshly, burying his fear.</p><p>"Why is future-you keeping quiet about it?!" Mimura frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, what is he  thinking?" Okuda said quietly.</p><p>Terasaka scowled, looking down. "Listen, just shut up and let it play. If it's a small dosage I'll...I'll probably flush it out or somethin'."</p><p>The others didn't look reassured.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa removed the bigger boy's land. "But the virus is deadly!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dammit." Terasaka  cursed. "Mr K almost died because of me." The screen showed Karasuma flinging his students back and protecting them from the poisoner. "If I hadn't been an idiot, he wouldn't have gotten gassed. And in case you haven't been keeping score, that's not the first crap I've pulled that nearly cost everyone Their lives." The pool's dam blew up, the students carried down the stream by the insane pressure. "If I drop out, I'll bring the mission down. Who cares if I'm sick? I'm not gonna do that." Terasaka explained gruffly.</b>
</p><p>The other students and teachers were struck silent.</p><p>"Terasaka..." Okano's eyes were wide.</p><p>"Wow...that's...that's a lot of growth," Shindo said in surprise.</p><p>"You literally went from strapping a grenade around Nagisa's neck to...this!" Hatanaka exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled. "So much growth!"</p><p>Terasaka blushed. "Shut up, already." He scowled and crossed his arms. "I haven't even done any of this stuff yet."</p><p>"But you have the potential." Hinano smiled warmly. "And you've already changed while being here!"</p><p>"Yeah, you've been really cool recently," Kimura said, smiling. "Less tense."</p><p>Terasaka scowled as he felt embarrassed. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened in panic. "Terasaka , don't."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Watch me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa paused, before quickly following after his classmates.</b>
</p><p>"We still need to work on your recklessness, though," Karma drawled. "Gotta refine that if you wanna be my top minion."</p><p>"Screw you!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>Karma smirked. "I like to keep a professional relationship, thank you."</p><p>Terasaka went bright red. "I-I—That's not what I meant!!"</p><p>Kondo frowned, humming. "Okay...so maybe Terasaka and Karma?" he whispered.</p><p>Aoi raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a death wish?"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma leant out of a dark hallway, looking into another lavish room. He held up a hand and motioned the students forward. They entered the room carefully and quietly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Oh, Nunba.) Koro-sensei thought excitedly. (Ninjas were said to have used this walking style. I notice my students favour the silent, thoughtful approach to killing these days over more abrupt methods. Look at them now, despite the time crunch they stubbornly refuse to panic! I'm so indescribably proud.)</b>
</p><p>"The final boss..." Oota let out a deep breath. "This is it, people!"</p><p>Fuwa looked serious. "He's going down!"</p><p>
  <b>The group reached the other side of the room, there was a chair surrounded by monitors. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Whoever we're about to face, my students will certainly give them more than they bargained for.)</b>
</p><p>The students shared a smile at the praise.</p><p>
  <b>The group held back, Karasuma analysed the situation. (Odds are the antidote's in the case.) He deduced, looking at the suitcase beside the chair. (And that case is rigged, with plastic explosives.) Karasuma raised up his gun and signalled to the students. (We're right on time. Ideally, we'll be able to take this guy by surprise. If he spots us,) his gaze shifted to the remote on the desk. (His first instinct will be to go for the detonator. I'll take it upon myself to shoot him in the arm.) The group got into place, ready to attack. (Once that's out of the way, we'll rush in as a group and dog pile the son of a bitch. Now.)</b>
</p><p>Most of the students were holding each other or biting their nails as the tension hit a breaking point.</p><p>"I can't look!!" Asami covered her eyes.</p><p>"Come on," Kondo whispered, curling his hands into fists.</p><p>
  <b>"Argh, this itch." The sudden noise shocked the group, some gasped in surprise. The man with the deep-voice from earlier scratched his face vigorously.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers felt a chill creep up their spines.</p><p>Nagisa went stock still. (That voice...)</p><p>Karasuma's widened. (Is that...)</p><p>(No way!) Hiroto paled.</p><p>"Fuck," Mimura whispered as the others tensed at the familiar voice.</p><p>
  <b>"It burns no matter what I do." He growled. "Still, one man's sensitivity is another man's hyper-vigilance. Makes me feel wired to my surroundings." The stranger threw a bunch of detonators over his back, landing in front of the group. "You didn't think this would be easy did you! I told you I'd find a way to wipe the octopus off the face of the earth. Oh, and as you can see, when it comes to little details like detonator switches... I'm a big believer in redundancy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We'd heard that voice before.) Nagisa looked at the man in surprise, the other students not any better. (Only now, it's sounds even more sinister than I remember)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I reached out to four professionals before we came on this trip." Karasuma stated, gun still raised. "Three of them free-lance killers. But, the other was an old colleague." The man stood up from his chair, causing more gasps of shock to ring out. "Who, it turns out, went M.I.A after embezzling funds from the ministry of defence. What the hell do you think you're doing! Dammit, Takaoka!"</b>
</p><p>The school broke out into outrage.</p><p>"That bastard!!" Yoshida yelled.</p><p>"B-but why?!!" Kayano exclaimed.</p><p>"He's fucking crazy, that's why!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, I know there's crazy, but then there's <em>crazy!"</em>  Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>"I actually kind of forgot about the guy," Karma frowned. "I didn't exact him of all people to pull off this."</p><p>Asano frowned. "It is above his IQ." He rubbed his chin. "But it does make sense when you think about it—how he utilised the assassins, his strategy and playing defence."</p><p>"But why? Is this really all because we rebelled against him?" Hara questioned.</p><p>Ren shrugged. "Well, he is obsessed with being dominant above others."</p><p>"And he did get humiliated by Shiota..." Araki reminded them.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, feeling a swell of guilt. (Damn. So everyone could end up dying just because I needed to prove a point.)</p><p>
  <b>The man's scarred, crazed face was revealed. He smiled at them. "What naughty children." He said patronisingly. "Trying to sneak up on dear old dad, you disappoint me. I thought I raised you better than that." One hand held a detonator while the other dug into his cheek. "I know some boys and girls that are going to have to go to summer school."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's skin crawled. (He's completely lost it.)</p><p>Koro-sensei eyed the screen warily. (We'll need to use his arrogance and delusion against him if we're going to win.)</p><p>Kataoka looked disturbed. "He's still using the dad persona..."</p><p>"Ugh, he's so creepy!" Hinano looked sick.</p><p>"He's more than creepy," Sugino exclaimed. "He's on a whole different level of psychotic."</p><p>"And delusion," Isogai commented.</p><p>"He's a psychopath! Why  was he allowed to teach!?!" Itsumi-sensei exclaimed. "Who vets these people!!"</p><p>"Uh, well the Principal for one..." Fuwa commented.</p><p>"So how do we defeat a crazy unpredictable lunatic who has the only sure for our dying classmates?" Mimura asked nervously.</p><p>"Uh, are you asking or just stating how much shit we're in right now?" Okajima asked.</p><p>"Uh, both?" Mimura sweated.</p><p>
  <b>"Mr Takaoka?" Nagisa stuttered. "What...how could he?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man in questioned grabbed the case of antidote and started to walk away. "Leads heads up to the roof, huh? I've got a little surprise up there your bound to get a kick out of. Oh, and before you get any bright ideas, bear in mind your only alive because Daddy's feeling generous."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black before the roof of the hotel was shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hiring assassins, infecting students with a potentially lethal virus... what the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka gazed at Karasuma, unfazed. "Strong words there, friend. I assure you I'm perfectly sane."</b>
</p><p>"P-perfectly sane!?!" Sugino choked. "I-is he for real?!"</p><p>Kanzaki grimaced. "It's delusion."</p><p>"Yeah, he's gone way off the deep end!" Rio said, shaking her head. "No reasoning with him."</p><p>Karma nodded. "Even if you threaten him was prison he won't listen. He's way too far gone for that."</p><p>Nagisa's stomach twisted. (Then the only way is to defeat him.)</p><p>
  <b>"Though I suspect world saviours are often thought of as mad. If you'd have done as I instructed and had the runts of the litter—" His gaze shifted to Kayano and Nagisa, along with the rest of the group. "—bring the goods on their own, my assassination plot would have gone off without a hitch and we'd all be winners." He paused. "I'd wanted to use, what's her name, Kayano?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The girl gasped softly and Nagisa looked at her in worry. "Yeah, she was integral to the plot." Takaoka laughed darkly. "Oh, it was a doozie. The bathtub in my suite here is overflowing with anti-sensei BB's."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of Kayano, gagged and tied, appeared.  There was rope all around her body. A piece on her neck, connected her to something offscreen.  She was in the previously described bathtub, along with Koro-sensei. Who was still in his ultimate defence from."I'd have set her up in there with the target, then in-tomed the whole setup in concrete." Takaoka explained with a small giggle. "The only way for the octopus to return to his normal form without touching the BB's would have been to blow everything sky high!" Kayano covered her mouth in fear. "Including the girl".</b>
</p><p>The students were in stunned since throughout the whole explanation.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a spark of blood-lust which threatened to grow and fester. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. (This man hasn't done anything yet. Your students are all healthy and fine. Calm down.)</p><p>Kayano gaped, staring at the screen. (And future-me wouldn't have been able to get out of that...I would have...)</p><p>"Kayano?" Nagisa placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Kayano tried to control her breathing and kept her gaze lowered. "I'm fine."</p><p>The others weren't convinced.</p><p>"He's a monster!" Kanzaki spat, shaking her head in disgust.</p><p>"Mr Karasuma, you need to deal with this guy." Isogai curled his hands into fists, shocked. "Even if this is the future, what he's currently doing to his recruits and what he could do is..."</p><p>Karasuma nodded his head grimly. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he isn't able to further harm anyone. Now, or in the future."</p><p>The students and teachers nodded gravely.</p><p>
  <b>"We all know he'd never do such an inhumane thing to the children in his care!" He smiled wickedly, smugly. "So I figured he'd take the honourable way out and opt to dissolve in lieu of killing of his students."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students pulled faces of disgust, they held varying levels of discomfort.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's a monster." Isogai spat.</b>
</p><p>There were nods of agreement.</p><p>"Like, seriously, he's batshit crazy," Seo gaped in disbelief, shaking his head. "Like what the hell?!"</p><p>"Please don't curse, Seo," Koro-sensei chided. "But you are right, and his instability makes him even more dangerous."</p><p>Hinano grimaced. "Like a rabid animal..."</p><p>
  <b>"I won't lie, it gave Daddy quite a fright when he saw you'd all come in mass. It doesn't change things much but still." The man bragged slightly. "Oh, and my mood will play a significant role as to whether you walk out of this alive."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's face was red. "Intolerable. You can't really imagine you'd get away with this."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, I really don't think he cares about the consequences at this point," Araki said warily.</p><p>
  <b>"Actually," Takaoka countered obnoxiously. "I think there's a pretty decent chance. Either way, I believe we can all agree this routes a hell of a lot more humane than the treatment I got from your class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A downcast Takaoka appeared on screen, silhouettes of his co-workers around him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Did you here?" One jeered. "Takaoka got his ass handed to him by a class of junior high kids..."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa cringed. (Damn....it is my fault.)</p><p>
  <b>Another one chimed in, Takaoka scratched his face again. "His blew his mission after he bragged about his teaching job?" The faint laughter in the background grew louder. "Oh man, that's hilarious!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The higher ups will think twice before they give him another assignment."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, adults are just as bad as us," Oota said, frowning.</p><p>Yanagi shrugged. "We're all human."</p><p>"Yeah, but them shaming probably made it—Holy shit!" Oota's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"What?" Okajima and the others looked over.</p><p>"The whole reason he went crazy was because he got ridiculed by his colleagues!" Oota whacked his head in realisation. "So in the ultimate irony, he's basically become just like E Class except unlike you guys who moved on and grew, he let his failure drive him crazy—Boom! I'm a genius!"</p><p>"Whoa, calm down there Sherlock," Fuwa commented.</p><p>"Huh, it is pretty ironic when you think about it," Kataoka said, frowning.</p><p>"So...the lesson we're taking from this is don't let failure drive you crazy like it does to Takaoka?" Sugaya asked.</p><p>Kimura shrugged. "I mean, it is a good lesson."</p><p>"Yeah, it's almost like people shouldn't, <em>you know,</em> treat others like crap," Rio remarked dryly, raising an eyebrow at the main campus students.</p><p>The main campus students remained silent.</p><p>"...I feel judged," Adachi said.</p><p>"Alright, we get it, we were assholes!" Naoka heaved a sigh. "Can we move on already?"</p><p>"I mean, what do I need to make it up to them?" Bando shrugged. "Buy them all fruit baskets?"</p><p>"I actually could arrange—"</p><p>"Shut up, Sakai."</p><p>
  <b>A blurry Nagisa smiled sweetly as he moved closer to  Takaoka, knife in hand. "Now every time I catch people looking at me sideways." Nagisa bumped into the other man's arm and came to stop. "Every time I think about how you flubbed me with my own knife," Nagisa swing his knife, it was millimetres away from Takaoka's throat. "My skin itches so badly I can't sleep for the night. I hope you're proud boys and girls!" Takaoka fell to the ground, Nagisa circled around him. "Because you've condemned daddy to hell!"</b>
</p><p>"Well, technically it was a hell of your own making so..." Okano shrugged.</p><p>"I mean, he was a terrible person even before he turned full Donquixote Doflamingo," Fuwa said dryly.</p><p>"The taunting wouldn't have helped, though." Nagisa grimaced.</p><p>Karma frowned. "Wait, don't tell me actually feel guilty?"</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "It is my—"</p><p>"I'm gonna stop you right there, Nagisa!" Rio raised her hand. "The only thing you did was stand up for yourself."</p><p>"Yeah, he still would have been a sadistic fuck regardless," Karma said, frowning.</p><p>"Language, Karma." Koro-sensei sighed. "Nagisa, you can't hold yourself accountable for all his actions," he told him patiently. "When all is said and done, he made the choice to hurt others and seek revenge."</p><p>"But if the fight never happens then he won't end up like this," Nagisa argued, frowning.</p><p>There was a collective sigh.</p><p>"Okay, fine," Kataoka said, frowning. "What's happening on screen was triggered by you standing up to him, but you had no control or an idea that this would happen, and if you hadn't defeated him back then, then who knows what would have happened."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "Yeah, he could have kept trying to control us or worse he might have stayed our teacher."</p><p>"Plus, you need to realize the world doesn't revolve around you," Karma said lightly, surprising the others.</p><p>"Karma!" Sugino chided.</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa looked confused.</p><p>Karma looked at him pointedly. "When those two D- Class assholes tried to threaten you and you stood up for yourself, was it your fault they started it to begin with?" </p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened, second-guessing. "No..."</p><p>"Exactly, so stop trying to make Takaoka not accountable for his actions," Karma argued, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Nagisa stayed silent, thinking it over.</p><p>The rest of the students looked at Karma curiously.</p><p>Rio let out a low whistle. "Since when did you become the next Gandhi?"</p><p>Karma looked annoyed. "Hey, it's just common sense." He shrugged, stretching.</p><p>Koro-sensei smiled with pride. (He's learning fast and understanding so much so quickly.)</p><p>
  <b>The group stared at the man, jaws slack at the revelation. "Negative evaluations, demotions, gossip! You have no idea what it's like! My future is gone! You specifically Nagisa." Takaoka pointed at him, the group gasped and the boy's eyes widened. "Must answer for the grave injustice done too much reputation."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The boy's eyes narrowed, unimpressed.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "All this over one fight..." He shook his head. "But I guess you guys are right...I shouldn't be taking all the blame for what he's done...or going to do..."</p><p>Sugino smiled, patting him on the back. "Exactly."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. "Thanks, Karma."</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Hey, the last thing any of us want is you sulking in a corner next to Koro-sensei."</p><p>"Yeah, it's already full of mushrooms," Mimura joked.</p><p>"How is that possible again?" Kimura frowned, looking over at the corner that had a few mushrooms growing.</p><p>
  <b>"I get it," Chiba spoke up from behind Nagisa. "He asked for the shortest students to come because he knew Nagisa would be one of them."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa had every right to do what he did to you." Yoshida growled, eyebrows scrunched in anger.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma stepped forward, shielding Nagisa from the crazed man. He hummed slightly, "I see." Karma's mouth curved into a smirk. "So this actually has a lot more do to with you settling a score than anyone saving the world. Think about it, is beating up a kid gonna repair your self-esteem? Wouldn't someone my size be more interesting?"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, yes, please do," Hoga said.</p><p>"Karma, fighting Takaoka would be something interesting," Gima commented.</p><p>"You're talking a lot of sense here, Karma," Okano said.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "But Takaoka is too far gone..."</p><p>"And he's obsessed with beating, Nagisa," Kataoka muttered.</p><p>Karma nodded, feeling his worry grow.  "Yeah..."</p><p>
  <b>"Look you crazy son of a bitch!" Terasaka  called out in frustration, moving closer to Karma. "Nagisa kicked your ass by your own rules so you've got no one to blame but yourself." The other student's faces were stern. "And here's the deal; even if you won, we'd still despise you! Nothing you could've done would have changed our minds."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't remember asking for your opinion!" Takaoka cried, face twisted. "Love me or hate me, maggots," he held up the detonator threateningly. "I'm the guy who that could take half of you are right now with a push of a button!"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked on edge.</p><p>"Be careful..." Ren cringed. "Yelling at him is just going to make thing worse."</p><p>"Yeah, this is like a hostage situation now," Kanada said.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "We need to keep our tempers in check."</p><p>Terasaka looked physically pained. "But if they don't get the cure in time tehn half of us are goners."</p><p>"Good thing I finished my Will," Hazama commented dryly.</p><p>Everyone turned and gave her a look.</p><p><em>"Really?"</em> Yoshida stared at her incredulously.</p><p>She sighed, shrugging. "What? Too soon?"</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka  grimaced, Takaoka smiled in victory.  "You, short round, let's go up to the heliport." He turned and walked away, case and detonator in hand. "Just you and me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayono looked at her friend. "Don't do it, Nagisa. You don't have to listen to him." She told him with fake confidence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't want to," the boy replied honestly. "But I'm gonna." Nagisa handed Koro-sensei to Kayano and followed Takaoka advice and started towards the heliport.</b>
</p><p>"No," Kayano's stomach twisted. "He'll kill you!"</p><p>"Yeah, you can't go up there!" Asami exclaimed.</p><p>"If I don't then half of us will die," Nagisa pointed out. "I need to play his game until I'm near enough to get the antidote." His brow furrowed while the others looked worried.</p><p>
  <b>"Get a move on! Pick up the pace!" Takaoka yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa turned back to the group, a serious look on his face. "I'm afraid what will happen if I don't do what he says. I'll play along for now and see if I can talk some sense into him." He smiled softly. "If he calms down maybe he'll give us the antidote." Nagisa continued after Takaoka.</b>
</p><p>A number of students shook their heads frantically.</p><p>"You can't reason with him!"</p><p>"He's crazy, Shiota!"</p><p>"You're gonna get yourself killed!!"</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "We need that cure."</p><p>"You can't trust him," Seo said harshly. "He's unpredictable and will turn on you at any minute."</p><p>"Do you honestly think he'll hand over the antidote?" Asano looked at him in disbelief. "He's a mad-man!"</p><p>Nagisa's stomach churned. "I have to try."</p><p>
  <b>(Please be careful, Nagisa.) Karasuma thought with worry, watching his student walk away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't like where this is going." Kayono whimpered, Koro-sensei felt the same.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The group rushed after the duo. Nagisa and Takaoka stood on a different platform from the group, a wooden bridge connecting the two platforms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stood calmly, the breeze ruffling his hair and jacket. A knife was at his feet, the same he used to beat Takaoka at school previously.</b>
</p><p>"He's trying to re-create the fight!" Hinano shook her head in distress.</p><p>Nagisa looked grim. "It makes sense since he's so obsessed..."</p><p>Koro-sensei curled his tentacles tightly, tensing. (Please, please, be careful.)</p><p>(I don't like any of this. He's completely delusional!!)Karasuma dug his nails into his thighs.</p><p>Bitch-sensei eyed him with concern and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka stood across from him. The suitcase sitting innocently beside the man. He shifted his grip on the detonator.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't even." Karasuma hissed, raising his gun in a flash. The students, plus Koro-sensei, looking on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Stay right where you are, tough guy." Takaoka growled in reply. "Don't take this the wrong way," he sneered. "But I don't trust you not to throw a monkey wrench in my alone time with Nagisa." Takaoka pushed the detonator's button.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The bridge separating the two platforms blew up, separating Nagisa and Takaoka from the others. Nagisa gasped, looking back at his friends in shock. The students and teachers gaped at the new sight. Nagisa was out of their reach.</b>
</p><p>"No, no, no!" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>"This is just getting worse and worse," Okuda said worriedly.</p><p>"I really hope you have a plan here, Nagisa," Sugino said grimly.</p><p>Nagisa rubbed his arm. "I'll think of something..."</p><p>"That's not reassuring!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>"There we go." Takaoka there the detonator on the ground. "Now it's just you and me, kiddo. You understand where I'm going with this, right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa shifted his gaze back to the opponent in front of him. The knife at his feet glinted in the heliport's artificial lights.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Revenge is an ugly word but if the shoes fits."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You've got it wrong, Mr Takaoka."  Nagisa interrupted bravely. "I didn't come here to relive our fight."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course not." The man agreed. "You don't have the element of surprise on your side this time. There's not a thing up your sleeve to keep me from killing you."</b>
</p><p>The other students started to feel a wave of fear.</p><p>Takada looked sick. "We're not really going to see...that, right?"</p><p>Tanaka was sweating. "I hope not."</p><p>Haruhi grimaced. "Yeah, I don't hate him that much."</p><p>"But how is he going to get out of there?" Her friend questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, he's cornered," Suda said.</p><p>Karma grimaced. "Looks like you're not going to get out of this by talking to him."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "I know, but I need to keep him distracted long enough to think of a plan, or at least until he hands over the cure..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's mouth thinned, a mix of worry and anger. "Thing is," Takaoka carried on. "It'd be over too fast if I went at you full boar right of the bat. I want to savour this." He raised his arms in a seemingly welcoming position. "So here's what I need from you." Everyone waited in anticipation. Takaoka pointed at the ground. "Get on your hands and knees and apologise." He held up another detonator, this one for the case of antidote. "Say your sorry for pulling a cheap trick. Admit you relied on the old bait and switch to cover your lack of skill."</b>
</p><p>"Bastard!" Terasaka snarled.  "That fucking, bastard!"</p><p>"No shit. Fuck this guy!" Yoshida swore at the screen.</p><p>The rest of Class E and the other students looked pissed off.</p><p>Koro-sensei couldn't even bring himself to reprimand them. </p><p>
  <b>Nagisa eyes glowed, he kneeled on the ground. "I'm sorry—" He was immediately cut off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't believe you!" Takaoka raged. "Kneel down lower you little worm! I want to see your forehead touch the ground like the sole of a boot!"</b>
</p><p>Kayano gritted her teeth, suppressing her anger. (I'll kill him.)</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth and narrowed his gaze. (Oh, this bastard is going down.)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa blinked up at the man slowly, he spotted the case out of the corner of his eye. He obliged. "I'm sorry for pulling a cheap trick on you. I just did it to cover up my lack of skill. I'm very sorry."</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers cringed.</p><p>"How can you even...?" Asano stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "If I have to beg to try to save my classmates, I'll do it," he told the other boy plainly. "Even if it's humiliating, my friends' lives are more important, even if it makes me weak I'd do whatever it takes to save them."</p><p>Asano felt his chest tighten, swallowing a lump in his throat.</p><p>The rest of E Class, looked at Nagisa warmly.</p><p>"You're too good for this world, Nagisa." Rio hugged him.</p><p>Kayano nodded. "And you're brave."</p><p>"Or fucking crazy, either way, you got more balls than most." Terasaka nodded.</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka  stared at the duo as Takaoka let out a shaky breath. "Not bad." He said. "Now apologise for essentially asking me to hit the road afterwards. Good gracious, the audacity." He smashed his foot on Nagisa head, the boy winced in pain. "All the trouble I went through for you kids and that's how you talk to me?" Takaoka pressed his foot down harder. "I'm entitled to respect for the sacrifices I made!"</b>
</p><p>Karasuma ground his teeth so hard they'd crack.</p><p>The rest of the students and teachers were seething with rage.</p><p>
  <b>"I was wrong to treat you that way." Nagisa stayed calm. "You deserve respect. I am truly, deeply sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." Takaoka smiled. "I was wrong."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The older man laughed and removed his foot from Nagisa's head. "I'm starting to believe you. Daddy feels much better. Was that so hard?" He asked as Nagisa cautiously raised his head.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa let out a deep breath.  (Please, just let that be enough.)</p><p>
  <b>"You know what this needs? To help the lesson sink in?" Takaoka picked up the case.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers were back on high alert.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened. (What is he doing?)</p><p>
  <b>"Pictures of people who died from the virus I infected your buddies with. Smog let me borrow a few from his collection!" A flashback of blood spurting from Okajima's mouth appeared. "The effects are spectacular. Boils over every inch of their bodies, faces liked a bunch of grapes." Terasaka  grunted as the man kept speaking. "You'd get a laugh out of that! Wouldn't you, kid?"</b>
</p><p>The others started to realise what was happening.</p><p>Karasuma felt his insides rot. "No!"</p><p>Nagisa froze. (No, no, no, wait—)</p><p>
  <b>He flung the case in the air, Nagisa started to lung after it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Please, no!" Karasuma's cried out. But it was too late. Takaoka pushed the button.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The case blew up midair. Glass vials shattering at the insane pressure and heat. The student's jaws dropped, gasping in shock and fear.</b>
</p><p>The students who had been infected all felt like a knife had been plunged in their stomachs as the suitcase exploded on screen.</p><p>"NO!!" A student screamed, breaking the others out of their shock.</p><p>Koro-sensie was struck silent still. (No, they can't—no, it's okay, Ritsu said they'd be fine.) He reminded himself before his emotions got the best of them. (There has to be some kind of trick that's happening.)</p><p>"Oh, my God!!" Rio looked terrified.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" Okajima swore.</p><p>"H-he actually..." Hinano covered her mouth, feeling tears pricked her eyes.</p><p>"No..." Nagisa's hands curled into fists as he felt a rage build up in his chest. (He, he actually did it?)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa panted heavily as he watched the wind blow the remnants of the antidote away. Takaoka cackled joyfully, pointing a finger at the boy who was still on his knees.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes!" Takaoka exclaimed. "That's the face I wanted to see! You know, you should make a scrap book of this  vacation including pictures of your friends dying!" Nagisa slowly turned to look at Terasaka , who was slowly deteriorating. The two shared a pain-fulled gaze. "You can call it, 'Nagisa's book of boiled over faces'." The man consisted to laugh widely.</b>
</p><p>"You all can't really be dead," Seo said quickly, looking nervous. "There has to be some kind of trick."</p><p>Araki nodded, regaining his bearings. "I mean, half the class dying is a little too dark right?"</p><p>"Ritsu would have warned us if half of you really died," Machida said firmly. "There has to be some kind of trick."</p><p>The others nodded warily.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa heartbeat thumped loudly in his ears. Terasaka  grimaced and his face shook, the knife was still at the smaller boy's feet. Nagisa hugged himself tightly, his breathing, once again, becoming heavier. He picked up the knife. Takaoka paused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa shook as the knife dragged against concrete. The  group stared at him in surprise. He raised the knife with two hands. Nagisa's eyes; malicious, glowing with ill-intent, were revealed. "I'll... kill you." He snarled.</b>
</p><p>The assembly hall felt colder.</p><p>"Oh...fuck..." Terasaka swore while a few others gulped.</p><p>"Shit..." Takada whispered in horror.</p><p>Tanaka hid behind him. "H-his eyes are..."</p><p>"Nagisa..." Kayano turned him warily.</p><p>The other students looked at the screen and then towards Nagisa who was eerily silent.</p><p>Nagisa gritted his teeth and glared at the screen coldly. "He's going to pay for that."</p><p>Karma's eyes widened at his tone.</p><p>Asano looked over at Nagisa with a mix of horror and interest. (So, this is what's underneath the surface?)</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka licked his lips and chuckled. "That's right. That's the way, sonny boy."</b>
</p><p>"Not like this," Sugino said in a strained voice. "Nagisa—"</p><p>"He can't get away with that," Nagisa said quietly, frightening the others.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh dear," Koro-sensei whispered lowly.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked concerned. (We'll have to talk him down. I can't let him go through with this.)</p><p>
  <b>"I'll kill you!" Nagisa repeated louder. His electric blue eyes were the last thing seen before the screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence as the students gawked at the screen.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Hatanaka said in disbelief.</p><p>The other students near the front turned into a frenzy.</p><p>"PRESS PLAY!!!"</p><p>Uchida got punched in the face</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Season 1 Episode 22: Nagisa's Time or also known as We're getting a swear jar!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1 Episode 22: Nagisa's Time or also known as We're getting a swear jar!</p><p>***</p><p>"OW!!" Uchida clutched his nose and stumbled back."What is wrong with you people!?"</p><p>One student smashed their finger on the play button.</p><p>
  <b>The crescent moon appeared on screen, before the scene shifted to the heliport Nagisa and Takaoka were on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa breathed heavily as he clutched at the knife with both hands. He shakily got to his feet and stared down Takaoka.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You monster." Nagisa snarled, the broken vials of antidote were shown. "I'll kill you for what you've done."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, man..." Sugino looked over at Nagisa who was glaring at the screen.</p><p>"Hey, you're okay right now, right Nagisa?" Hiroto asked. "Like none of this has happened."</p><p>"Please, calm down," Hinano said sadly.</p><p>The other students from the main campus were watching him like he was some wild animal.</p><p>"Y-yeah, just listen to them, Shiota!" Haruhi said quickly. "None of this has happened."</p><p>Domen gave a strained laugh. "It's the future remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, stop, you're scaring everyone!" Tsuchiya's voice shook.</p><p>The fear in the girl's voice and the genuine looked of terror in his classmate's eyes made him hesitate and frown.</p><p>(I'm scaring them...)</p><p>Nagisa took in a deep breath, trying to calm down, but he wanted to hit something badly. "I know that," he replied. "But I'm still...Why did he need to do that?!" His fist shook. "People like that, they don't deserve to live!"</p><p>Karma's eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>Theother students were silent for a while.</p><p>"Okay, you're right but...just calm down," Kataoka said, raising her hands. "We're all angry right now."</p><p>"Yeah, we're the ones that are dead," Hazama remarked darkly.</p><p>"Hazama, too soon!"</p><p>Nagisa winced, feeling guilt smother in with his anger. " Even though I did—<em>do</em> end up doing everything he says, that still isn't good enough? Everyone was relying on me now they're going to die..."</p><p>"It's okay to be angry..." Okuda said quietly.</p><p>"Yeah...but we're still freaked out by how much of a 180 you're pulling," Mimura commented.</p><p>"Do you want a hug?" Toka asked kindly.</p><p>"Yeah, we're all here to support each other," Hara reassured.</p><p>Nagisa's anger started to calm at their concern. "Thanks..."</p><p>"None of this is going to happen," Sugino told him firmly.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. His anger was still there but he tried to bury it. (I'm making too much of a big deal of this.) He looked at some of the other students and grimaced when he saw how scared some of them looked. (And I don't want them to treat me like I'm crazy...)</p><p>"And, you know...you don't have to always hold your emotions in," Hokoma said hesitantly. "Um, I don't really think it's healthy."</p><p>Nagisa tensed, grimacing. "I don't."</p><p>The others exchanged wary looks.</p><p>"Uh, I mean, it kind of seems like you do," Tomo replied apprehensively.</p><p>Okajima laughed nervously. "Yeah, when you lose your temper you definitely don't hold back."</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "What they mean is, like we said, we're here to support each other, and if something's bothering you then you can be out in the open about it."</p><p>"Yeah, you don't have to hide it and keep it inside," Hinano reassured.</p><p>Nagisa tried not to grimace. "I know that..."</p><p>There was an awkward silence afterward.</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka laughed joyfully. "That's the spirit, boy. Show me your kill face." Nagisa glared at him intensely, eyes glowing a neon blue. "Come at me with everything you've got."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students, plus Koro-sensei and Karasuma, looked on in worry.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's happened." Kataoka stated in disbelief. "Nagisa snapped."</b>
</p><p>"Understatement," Oota whispered, earning a pinch from Fumio.</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida furrowed his brows. "Alright, let's be honest here for a second. Sure, we all want to kill him, but Nagisa might do it." His gaze softened. "Can't say I saw it coming."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No!" Koro-sensei exclaimed in horror. "Someone has to stop this."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "As I said to Karma , there are different types of bloodlust, and this is not a healthy one."</p><p>Nagisa avoided the others' concerned looks. "Alright, I guess I do bottle things up a little..."</p><p>"Just a little?" Tsuda mumbled, looking at him in alarm.</p><p>"It's just something I do...I don't like making a big deal out of small things," Nagisa said quietly.</p><p>"If something's bothering you, it isn't small," Kataoka said.</p><p>Tomo frowned. "Unless it's about two forks touching or being weird about which way the toilet paper is folded, I mean what is wrong with some—?" He stopped when a round of glares was shot his way. "...Sorry."</p><p>"I understand, guys," Nagisa told them, rubbing his arm. "It'll be fine."</p><p>Karma's brow furrowed briefly, ignoring a look Sugino sent his way.</p><p>
  <b>Someone grunted in annoyance and a stun gun from earlier hit Nagisa in the back, snapping him out of his daze with a gasp. Terasaka panted, arm still raised from his throw.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Get over yourself, dumbass!" He yelled. "Yeah, don't think I missed the look you gave me when he blew up the antidote. Screw your pity!" There was a close up of Terasaka's face. Sweat dropped down his face and an unhealthy flush painted his cheeks. "Quit wasting your energy worrying about what's going on with other people and focus on you! Look, the virus is a lie. I'll be fine! He's playing you for an idiot."</b>
</p><p>"YES! Terasaka, for once you're making sense!" Araki exclaimed.</p><p>Asano sighed. "As mortifying as that prospect is."</p><p>"It really is the sign of the times," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>"What the hell?" Terasaka snapped at her.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "You've developed a lot over these episodes, and I think you might just be able to get through to him."</p><p>Nagisa frowned while Terasaka looked unsure.</p><p>"It's like Hazama said, if even Terasaka is making sense then you know something's wrong," Karma said to Nagisa. "That shock alone should snap you out of it."</p><p>Terasaka looked like he wanted to throttle them all. "I'm still in the room assholes!!"</p><p>
  <b>"What are you saying?" Isogai interjected immediately, Kayano gasped in realisation. "Are you sick?"</b>
</p><p>"Do you really think the virus could be a lie?" Kanzaki frowned.</p><p>"Hopefully." Okajima looked nervous. "I don't want to see myself die an agonizing death!"</p><p>"Would Takaoka really commit mass murder, I mean, how far gone is he really?" Fumio asked.</p><p>Oota grimaced. "Well, if he isn't then he must be a great actor because he seemed genuinely thrilled at the thought of murdering them all."</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "Do you think the poison is fake?"</p><p>Karasuma scowled. "It better be." He sighed. "Without the antidote, he's lost his leverage to get the target."</p><p>"But his main focus was always on Nagisa..." Isogai frowned.</p><p>"Was their even a cure, to begin with?" Kataoka said, rubbing her chin.</p><p>Fuwa hummed. "There has to be some cure in case he accidentally got infected too...but at the same time he's unpredictable and crazy."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka payed no mind to urgent question. "Murder is murder. Even with a piece of shit like this evil son of a bitch. He's not worth it! Give in to the bloodlust and you're no better than him!"</b>
</p><p>"Again, miraculously enough, he's right," Seo said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, you don't want to go off the deep end, Shiota," Araki commented warily.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "I know." He shifted uncomfortably. "Right, now I'll be blinded by rage. Hopefully, I can be reasoned but..." His stomach churned. (Am I going to do something I regret or  am I actually going to calm down and think of a plan?)</p><p>
  <b>"He's absolutely right, Nagisa. Listen to him." Koro-sensei added, words coming out faster than usual. "Killing this man won't solve anything. Blind rage is not a moral guide. In any event, he's likely bluffing about the antidote. We need only consult the poisoner downstairs. Do not stoop to Takaoka's level! Simply render him unconscious!"</b>
</p><p>"Exactly! We're wasting more time watching this fight than saving our friends," Okano pointed out.</p><p>"And explaining a dead body isn't going to speed things up," Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>Kanada looked nervous. "Yeah but...Nagisa wouldn't actually manage to kill him...right?"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...My money's on Nagisa," Okajima said.</p><p>"Yeah he already came close to killing him once," Kimura commented.</p><p>A number of the others nodded.</p><p>"And now he's gone full psycho mode, it's like unlocking a new level!" Bando exclaimed.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "I haven't gone crazy..."</p><p>"We know that," Isogai reassured.</p><p>"You're Nagisa, it's impossible for you to go crazy," Kanzaki said warmly.</p><p>Sugino patted him on the back. "Yeah, you just revealed some of your extra badassness."</p><p>Nagisa smiled crookedly, feeling a little relieved.</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka walked away from Nagisa, closer to the other group. "Shut your damn mouth! You're taking all of the fun out of everything!" He screamed, coming to a stop. "If we're gonna get the most out of this, he's gotta come at me with intent to kill! Part of the process is bloodlust unbound, he has to feel it or I can't properly humiliate him!" Takaoka explained, a crazed look on his face. "How the hell else am I gonna patch up my self-esteem?"</b>
</p><p>"Seriously?" Hatanaka rolled his eyes.</p><p>"This guy is beyond pathetic," Fumio commented.</p><p>"If he has to challenge a fifteen-year-old boy to the death to feel self-assured then he's not worth a single shit," Mr Itsumi exclaimed angrily.</p><p>"Language, please," Etsuki chided.</p><p>"But it's true!" The teacher replied petulantly.</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa, please." Koro-sensei begged. "Take up Terasaka's stun-gun. Heed the words of a friend before you give credence to an enemy! Resist the anger, weigh your options. Ask, what within myself does this man have claim on?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's face remained stoic, but a thump quickly had him looking over to his peers and teachers.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers grew more worried.</p><p>"Okay, you're starting to scare us again, Nagisa..." Hiroto said, frowning.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Considering how angry I'll be...I don't know if I can be reasoned with..."</p><p>"Yes, you still can!" Kayano looked alarmed.</p><p>
  <b>"Terasaka!" Yoshida cried out in worry as his friend slumped to the ground. Him and Kimura dropped to their knees to help him sit up. "You're as hot as a combustion engine!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dude, how'd you make it so far like this?" Kimura questioned in shock.</b>
</p><p>"Either you only had a small dosage or..." Karma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You're tough enough to fight it off!" Kimura looked shocked.</p><p>Terasaka felt smug when he saw the looks on their faces. "Hey, what can I say, I'm tougher than most."</p><p>"Well, if you didn't inherit the brains..." Hazama commented, smirking.</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "Hey! Shut up!" He glared at her. "At least I don't summon the undead!!"</p><p>Hazama grinned sharply. "Hey, I need to get my army from somewhere."</p><p>He recoiled. "W-what?!"</p><p>
  <b>"Who cares?" Terasaka pointed a shaky finger. "Don't look at me, look at them." Terasaka's face trembled with pain. "The octopus is half right. You ain't gotta resist the anger, you control it."</b>
</p><p>"Listen to him!" Kumi exclaimed.</p><p>"Man, I really hope this doesn't end how I think this will!" her friend said warily.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gasped, his heart thumped loudly. Takaoka growled as the boy picked up the stun gun slowly.</b>
</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>The students and teachers looked hopeful.</p><p>Koro-sensei was relieved. (Yes, that's right, Nagisa!)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa put the stun gun in his belt loop. His took his jacket off, which flew away in the wind. Leaving him in only a tank top. Nagisa still held the knife in his right hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ooh, don't we look vicious?" Takaoka patronised, taking off his jacket too.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano gulped. "Question, Sir. Why did Nagisa put the stun gun away?" Koro-sensei couldn't answer.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>The hope vanished.</p><p>"Oh, shit..." Yoshida swore.</p><p>Nagisa gulped. "Uh, oh..."</p><p>"ENOUGH WITH THE UH, OH'S!!"</p><p>Koro-sensei cried. (Why Nagisa!!?)</p><p>"Okay, nobody panic!" Sugaya said quickly. "This is just...uh..."</p><p>"This is just a plan...probably," Mimura said unsurely.</p><p>Asano frowned. "He didn't toss the stun gun away..."</p><p>"Huh? Wait, you think there's a plan?" Mimura asked.</p><p>"He's right," Karma said, narrowing his gaze at the screen. "If Nagisa wasn't going to use the gun he'd just leave it on the floor or kick it to the side."</p><p>"But he didn't drop the knife either," Ren said.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened. "Maybe I'll use both?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. (Both...)</p><p>
  <b>"See you're opting for the knife, good on you." Takaoka congratulated the boy. "I knew you'd see the light. Wanna know a little secret?" He held up three vials of antidote. "I didn't blow up every vial of the antidote. Now either you come at me and your pals keep a respectful distance, or what's left of the chances of survival go bye-bye. Everyone infected will die!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, thank God!!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>There was a loud sigh of relief.</p><p>"But, wait, does that mean if Nagisa doesn't defeat him here than we'll all...?" Hinano trailed off. </p><p>The relief started to fade.</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka turned his attention to the group that watched with worry. "Here that, Karasuma? It's just me and the boy!" He yelled victoriously as the teacher growled. "This stuff takes a lot to cook up under ideal conditions. Now sure there's not enough for everyone, but saving some is better than saving none!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mr Karasuma." Koro-sensei said seriously, low enough for just the man to hear him. "I hate to ask this of you but, if at any moment you believe Nagisa's life to be in jeopardy, please do not hesitate to shoot Takaoka."</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers all looked at Koro-sensei in shock.</p><p>"You're actually asking..." Fuwa looked sick. "Oh, we really are fucked..."</p><p>"FUWA!" Koro-sensei admonished.</p><p>"Hey! You can't exact us not to be at least a little freaked out!" Rio exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, the fact you're even asking Mr Karasuma that is..." Kimura trailed off.</p><p>"Don't worry, guys," Nagisa spoke up, frowning. "Future-me won't fail."</p><p>The others looked surprised by his certainty.</p><p>Sugino smiled faintly. "Yeah, don't worry guys it'll be okay."</p><p>Karma frowned, thinking it over. (Nagisa does have the talent.) He sighed, shaking his head. (He better do whatever his plan is, quickly.)</p><p>After a short silence, the others started to relax a little.</p><p>"Okay, sorry, you're right!" Okajima laughed nervously. "I'm just really, really tense right now."</p><p>"Yeah, you're not the only one." Rio gave a strained smile. "I just want us all to get out of this unscathed."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "We do have to trust that he'll do the right thing..."</p><p>Karasuma's brow creased, looking over at Nagisa for a moment, and then nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma turned his gaze back to the duo. (He usually has a sixth-sense about where things are headed. So, for him to ask me that... we're in trouble. Deep trouble.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa shifted to a fighting stance, Takaoka mirrored him. (Of course we are.) Karasuma thought. (Even I can see the writing on the wall.) Flashbacks of the previous three assassins appeared in screen. (We got the better of three professional free-lance assassins on our own terms. But this is different.) Takaoka grinned. (Here, we're playing by his rules.) Nagisa started walking forward calmly. (Nagisa has no idea the world of hurt he's in for.)</b>
</p><p>"Don't die, please!!" Hinano begged, hugging Nagisa too tightly.</p><p>"Don't scare us like with Karma!" Toka and Okuda joined the embrace.</p><p>"AH!" Nagisa was suffocated by the three girls hugging him. "Guys!"</p><p>Karma took a picture. "Hey, at least they're not suffocating me this time."</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka, barehanded, rushed forward to meet the boy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a grunt, a sound of impact and Nagisa flew back from the forceful kick to his chest. He skidded on the concrete heliport and scrambled to his knees, coughing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ha!" Takaoka made his way closer to the boy. "That all you got? Where's that homicidal rage now you're on your ass? You little snot rag."</b>
</p><p>There was a heave of uproar.</p><p>"NAGISA!" Kayano yelled in horror.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"That scumbag!!" Sugino yelled.</p><p>Karma's gaze narrowed, gritting his teeth. "You need to deal with this bastard fast, because this is really pissing me off."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, nodding from where he was still being held by the girls.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa glared and shot forward once again, the older man easily dodged him. (Takaoka is a man possessed.) Karasuma narrated as Takaoka pushed Nagisa back. (He's in battle mode. Years of elite military training cut through the insanity.) Takaoka cackled madly and clenched his fist. (No attack is going to slip through his defences.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka dashed forward and punched Nagisa in face. The boy stumbled away but Takaoka didn't relent. He hit the boy again before kicking him in the back.</b>
</p><p>A lot of the students and teachers couldn't look at the screen.</p><p>Nagisa gasped for air as the girls held him too tight. "Girls...I can't...breathe..."</p><p>"Uh, guys I think he's turning purple," Karma commented dryly.</p><p>"Sorry!" Toka and the others quickly released him.</p><p>Koro-sensei struggled to keep his temper in check. (None of this has happened yet...don't get angry.)</p><p>Karasuma gritted his teeth too hard, looking like he wanted very badly to shoot Takaoka through the screen.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's frowned. (It wouldn't be that hard to poison the guy...If I could just track him down...) She smirked darkly. (I mean; it's not like he's completely innocent...)</p><p>
  <b>Kayano whimpered in fear.</b>
</p><p>Asano eyed Kayano curiously who looked just as distressed as her on-screen counterpart. (That doesn't look like acting...)</p><p>
  <b>(His physique.) Karasuma continued. Takaoka grabbed Nagisa and kneed him in the gut. (His skills, his experience.) Takaoka yelled joyfully as Nagisa spat out blood and fell to the ground. (This isn't like scoring high on the finals, this is life or death.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinka looked away and scoffed. "So not a fair match." She murmured in annoyance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah." Sugaya agreed. "Not kidding, right? He doesn't have a prayer."</b>
</p><p>"Guys, can we please have a little more hope!" Sugino told them, but he still looked worried.</p><p>"I know, I know, but it's still scary," Toka said, frowning.</p><p>Hara nodded. "Yeah, none of us like seeing Nagisa hurt."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh." Takaoka cooed. "Hey now, don't peter out. We're just getting started." Nagisa let out a painful breath, his arms shaking from exertion as he was on all fours. "That's right," he held up a knife similar to the one Nagisa had. "We haven't incorporated this old girl into the mix."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka strolled forward, flipping the knife expertly in his hand. (This knife comes to me in my dreams every night.) A flashback of Nagisa walking towards Takaoka at school appeared. (Hand in hand with that smile.) Nagisa grinned as he held his knife up to a distressed Takaoka's throat. (The precise moment my piece of mind flew off the rails!) Present Nagisa staggered to his feet once more. (Well tonight I won't give that smug little pipsqueak the satisfaction.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka pointed his knife at the boy threateningly. "I split you from groin to grin and savour the screams. I'll sever your hands and feet and mount them above my mantle like trophies!"</b>
</p><p>The student's and teacher's faces all darkened at the growing sadism of Takaoka.</p><p>"What the fuck!?" Yoshida recoiled.</p><p>"Right, that's it, I don't care if this hasn't happened, yet," Karma said coldly. "We are dealing with this guy."</p><p>There was a collection of nods.</p><p>"If he's capable of all this just because he got humiliated, then I'm sorry, but he needs to be handled quickly," Rio said darkly.</p><p>Machida looked scared. "Um, guys, let's just calm down a little on the scary assassin revenge-ness..."</p><p>"Yeah, we can't actually kill him..." Hashimoto squeaked.</p><p>"Agreed." Shindo nodded solemnly.</p><p>"Shindo, not you too!!" Hashimoto yelled.</p><p>Hazama smiled demonically. "If we can't kill him, then we'll make him wish he was dead."</p><p>"There are ways," Koro-sensei said evenly.</p><p>"Please stop!!" Machida begged.</p><p>"Hey, the guy needs to be dealt with, I say they're within their right," Koyama said.</p><p>"Yeah, he poisoned them, and he's fucking crazy!" Seo exclaimed.</p><p>Asano sighed. "He is extremely mentally disturbed, but I would suggest seeking revenge in a fashion that doesn't get you all sent to jail." He frowned. "Bearing in mind that is still the future..."</p><p>"Oh, we'll bear that in mind," Karma said far too calmly.</p><p>Nagisa sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>"Shoot him, Mr K!" Kayano called out to her teacher. "Please! Nagisa will die, that man means every word of what he says!"</b>
</p><p>Kayano curled her hands into fists. (He better do something before I have to intervene...)</p><p>
  <b>"Stop." Terasaka interrupted, still slouched on the floor with Yoshida and Kimura crouched by him worriedly. "Let Nagisa handle it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked back at him, unimpressed. "Dude." He deadpanned. "Do you see the shape he's in? At least if I was in there, Takaoka wouldn't have it so easy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You think so?" Terasaka countered with a small smirk. "Shows what you know. If you didn't ditch training so much you'd have a clue. This fight ain't over yet, pal..."</b>
</p><p>"It's really interesting how much your friendship developed in these episode's," Hokoma commented, looking over at Terasaka and Nagisa. "It's completely different to when we first saw you guys."</p><p>Terasaka rubbed his neck awkwardly while Nagisa smiled.</p><p>"Most of this stuff hasn't even happened," He mumbled.</p><p>
  <b>Another flashback appeared, this one of Nagisa in his sports uniform on the ground. Lovro the assassin standing over him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just watch." Terasaka continued. "He's about to pull out the big guns."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This technique," Nagisa in the flashback said. "It never fails?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lovro had an almost fond look on his face.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes widened. (Wait a second.)</p><p>Karasuma glanced at her curiously.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't be fooled, it only looks easy." The rest of the class looked on. "There in lies the beauty. I've used it many a time in field. Nothing compares for getting out of pinch. The technique only works under certain conditions, however. Three criteria that must be met."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The shot switched to the present, Nagisa gripped the knife tightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"First, have at least two weapons at hand."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei started to understand what was happening. (Of course!) He almost laughed. (I should have realised!)</p><p>"Yes! There is a plan!" Asami exclaimed.</p><p>Nagisa's smiled grew.</p><p>"So what's this technique?!" Sugaya frowned.</p><p>
  <b>"Second, you must be pitted against an expert. Third, and most important, your opponent must already know what it means to face death."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa opened his glowing eyes. (Excellent,) he smiled. (We're three for three.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka flinched backwards. (What the...?)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit! Yes!" Someone nearly laughed with glee.</p><p>The others started to smile when they realised Nagisa had some kind of trick up his sleeve.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Now this is more like it."</p><p>
  <b>(Congratulations, Mr Takaoka.) Nagisa walked forwards causally. (You get to be my Guinea pig.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka's face twitched uncontrollably. (What is he doing?)</b>
</p><p>"Yes, take him down!"</p><p>"Shiota, you better win this!"</p><p>"Oh, he's gonna go down!"</p><p>"Someone get your phone ready!!"</p><p>Nagisa looked embarrassment when he saw everyone starting to rally behind him. "I haven't even done anything yet..."</p><p>Fuwa laughed manically. "But if that atmosphere and music is indication enough, you're gonna kick his ass."</p><p>"Epic anime hero win," Oota exclaimed, grinning.</p><p>
  <b>Lovro was shown again, helping Nagisa up from the ground. "You must understand the nature of this move." He told the boy factually. "It's something of a paradox, you see. Conditions aren't often favourable. If I were to call it an insta-kill technique, in all honestly, that is a misnomer. Employing it doesn't mean your opponent will die instantly," Nagisa looked at the retired assassin with rapt attention. "Particularly when their defences are impregnable. That said, if you find yourself baited into a corner, and at some point you will, do this correctly and it sets the stage for an instant kill."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That sounds pretty useful." Nagisa said in slight awe. "How does it work?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"From a stand still position move quickly. As far as you can, as loudly as you can."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stalked towards Takaoka confidently.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka looked at the boy in fear, holding his knife out threateningly. "Come on! Do it!"</b>
</p><p>The whole auditorium listened and watched carefully.</p><p>"Good, he's nervous." Rio smiled.</p><p>Okuda bit her nails nervously. "Come on..."</p><p>
  <b>(Careful,) Nagisa thought to himself. (Time it just after dropping the knife.) Takaoka's gaze swept over the approaching boy. (The closer I get, the more focused he'll be on the blade.)</b>
</p><p>"Distract and attack!" Hatanaka looked gleeful. "Awesome!"</p><p>"Yeah, but can he execute it right?" Fumio whispered.</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka's stare locked on the knife in Nagisa's right hand. (Drop my weapon, and his attention follows.) Nagisa dropped the knife, it fell in slow motion.</b>
</p><p>All eyes followed the motion of the knife.</p><p>"Oh, shit!" Oota gave a shaky breath.</p><p>Nagisa clenched his hands tight. (Don't let it drop.)</p><p>
  <b>(Both caught in midair for a fraction of a second.) Takaoka gaze was on bright but the weapon as it fell to the concrete. Nagisa lunged forward and clapped. The sound echoed through the night, a deafening silence took its place.</b>
</p><p>The others jerked back from the noise.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Karma's eyes widened. (Whoa.)</p><p>Takada and Tanaka held eachother tightly in shock. (Why is he like this?!)</p><p>
  <b>A blue light, that same shade of Nagisa's eyes, consumed Takaoka. The older man's mental walls shattered as the sound reverberated through his skull.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka toppled back slowly. (What.. the hell... was that?)</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei gaped. "You actually pulled it off."</p><p>"Very impressive!" Koro-sensei praised.</p><p>"But, wait how does that work?" Yanagi frowned.</p><p>"Sshh! I wanna see!" Oota shushed him.</p><p>
  <b>(There it is.) Nagisa wasted no time. (An assassin slips through the cracks.) He reached behind him and pulled out the stun gun. (And in that tiny moment, out comes the crucial second blade.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blue lightning illuminated the sky and Takaoka screamed. (No!) He denied frantically. (This isn't happening! The runt got me again!) Takaoka collapsed to his knees, Nagisa towered over him.</b>
</p><p>"YES!!"</p><p>There were squeals of excitement from the students.</p><p>"He did it, Shiota did it!!"</p><p>"That was insane!"</p><p>"Dude, he is crazy."</p><p>"Who cares, it was awesome!?"</p><p>"Yeah, Nagisa for the win, dude."</p><p>Nagisa smiled, feeling his cheeks burn pink.</p><p>"Nagisa, you've been holding back on us," Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>"H-how can you do this?" Kondo question. "Like, you just...That's twice you've taken him down!"</p><p>"And in less than ten minutes..." Aoi said as he scratched his head.</p><p>"That's Nagisa for you." Kayano smiled slightly.</p><p>Karma shook off his apprehension and smirked. "Yep, he's our secret badass, remember?"</p><p>Asano frowned, eyeing the blue-haired boy with interest while the rest of the class continued to praise the future Nagisa's actions.</p><p>Nagisa just looked relieved. "I'm just glad we won't end up seeing anyone die." His smile wavered. "if we have even three tubes of the cure we can make it stretch."</p><p>"I'm just happy we didn't have to see you go full ax-crazy on us," Mimura said in relief.</p><p>Fuwa laughed. "Yeah, that would be awkward."</p><p>
  <b>(Wow.) Koro-sensei thought in awe. The rest of the group gasped in shock. Karma's eyes widened. Nagisa panted heavily, blood dripped from his mouth and a graze on his cheek.</b>
</p><p>There was a small pause.</p><p>"...You know he kinda looks hot like that," one girl whispered too loudly.</p><p>Nagisa went bright red. (Oh, no...)</p><p>Rio smirked. "You do look pretty badass here, Nagisa-kun."</p><p>"Please stop..." Nagisa buried his face in his hand.</p><p>"You do look handsome!" Hinano said brightly.</p><p>Kanzaki blushed, nodding.</p><p>Kayano felt something twist in her gut. (Damn it...he does...)</p><p>The boys from E Class looked a little pissed off.</p><p>"Hey, why is he suddenly getting all the girls' attention?" Muramatsu questioned.</p><p>"Kurahashi-san called him handsome..." Kimura looked heartbroken.</p><p>Yoshida scowled. "He even got Kanzaki bushing!"</p><p>"Hey, what the hell, Nagisa!" Sugino looked betrayed.</p><p>Nagisa looked alarmed. "I haven't even done anything!"</p><p>Karma smiled slyly. "You guys better step up your game if you want to compete with Nagisa now."</p><p>"Karma, you're not helping!" Nagisa yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"Way to go, that's how it's done." Terasaka said proudly, still looking ill. "One good jolt and he'll be out like a lightbulb. Tase the psychotic rat bastard."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, yes, please do!" Hatanaka smiled brightly.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa put the taser under Takaoka's chin and made the man look him in the eyes. Takaoka whimpered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(This man taught me bloodlust.) The young boy looked at his ex-teacher stoically. (Taught me that sometimes anger is good, and sometimes not. He taught me the importance of having friends to pull you out of your own head.) Terasaka's flushed face was shown while tears streamed down Takaoka's face. (I know what's it's like to be hit. To be in a real fight. All because of this man. He's done some awful things, there's no denying that. But in a weird way, he does deserve my respect.) Nagisa stood above the man, taser to his throat. His face twitched. (He's a teacher—)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Please, no!" Takaoka sobbed pathetically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I've learned something about myself in all this.)</b>
</p><p>"Whoa..."</p><p>The students and teachers were struck silent.</p><p>"...Okay, so on a scale of not that terrifying to piss your terrifying, I think Nagisa just outranked Karma," Sugaya commented.</p><p>Kimura nodded. "Yep."</p><p>"Guys!" Nagisa looked appalled.</p><p>Karma frowned, feeling a twinge of jealousy. "Hey! I'm still a sadist!"</p><p>"Hm, it is a tough one." Isogai frowned, rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Well Karma never drove a guy to insanity..." Hashizume said.</p><p>Tsuda shrugged. "He was already half-way there."</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka looked up at him with insane eyes. "Whatever you're about to do, don't do it with that look on your face!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled sweetly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh god!" Takaoka lamented. "I'll be haunted by that smile to the day the put me in the ground!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "I'm just smiling because I'm happy I learned something important."</p><p>His classmates gave him pointed looks.</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't think he sees it like that," Mimura commented.</p><p>"Yeah, the smile is pretty freaky given the context," Otani said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"Mr Takaoka," Nagisa interrupted softly. "Thank you for everything." He said kindly, a soft blush on his face. Nagisa pushed the button on the taser. Blue lighting crackled and Takaoka slumped to the floor unconscious.</b>
</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>There were a number of high fives and then some loud sighs of relief.</p><p>"We're safe," Sugino said, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>The remaining vials shattered in Takaoka's pockets.</b>
</p><p>"OH, COME ON!!"</p><p>The infected students yelled.</p><p>Hazama sighed. "Well, we're—"</p><p>"Don't even say it!" Hara cut her off.</p><p>Okajima frowned, "So, either there is a spare box of cures, he was lying, or..." He listed the options off with fingers. "...We're still fucked."</p><p>Muramatsu sighed. "Dude, honestly, I'm so exhausted, just let me die in peace..."</p><p>"You're not going to die," Koro-sensei reassured. "I'm sure there's a trick we're missing here."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was shocked, the students were no different. Koro-sensei sighed in relief. The kids broke out into cheers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We bet the final boss!" Isogai exclaimed in happiness. They all laughed and applauded. Karma didn't join in, but a content smirk made its way onto his face. Nagisa looked up to the sky, the crescent moon shined back.</b>
</p><p>"...Yeah, but the cure's gone...or have none of you noticed?" Kanada frowned.</p><p>"I'm going with they haven't noticed," Miura said.</p><p>Juba sighed. "Well, everything seems okay so there must be a way they fix this."</p><p>
  <b>The scene flashed to black before showing Nagisa one again. He stood on the heliport, Takaoka at his feet unconscious.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nice work." A voice called out. Nagisa turned around and was face to face with Karma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai ran forward. "Are you okay, Nagisa?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure," he replied softly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well done, Nagisa." Koro-sensei praised, being held by Kayano. "I'm proud of you. For the first time in a while, I had no idea how things would end."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, we figured that out pretty quick," Chiba said.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, I do still make mistakes."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at him. "Thanks." He replied monotonously. "But what are we going to do now? Everybody else is still infected with the virus." The shattered glass vials were shown. "The antidote Takaoka didn't blow up isn't enough."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class murmured uncomfortably. "We'll figure something out." Karasuma said, sending a text on his phone.</b>
</p><p>"Um, that isn't that reassuring..." Jida said, frowning.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "The best thing we can do is not panic. We have smog so we should be able to figure out a cure."</p><p>Araki's brow furrowed. "Hey, wait, wouldn't it have been more productive if some of you guys had stayed behind and interrogated Smog when you first tied him up?"</p><p>Asano nodded. "He would have a bad concussion but you might have still been able to wake him and then question him intensively."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"Oh yeah, why didn't we do that?" Isogai frowned.</p><p>"I know we had a time limit, but considering how big our group is we could have had two or three people stay behind to interrogate each assassin," Kataoka said.</p><p>"That would have taken a while, though..." Isogai reasoned.</p><p>"Yeah, but shouldn't have someone stayed to watch them anyway?" Oota questioned. "I mean what if they escaped and then attacked at the same time Takaoka attacked at the end."</p><p>"Yeah, shouldn't someone have been watching them?" Fumio asked.</p><p>Shindo frowned. "You were still a big group, you had more than enough people to spare and stay behind..."</p><p>Koro-sensei sweated. "Well, we did need everyone for a big ambush."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess, but even if you had three people stay to watch the assassins it wouldn't have heavily affected the overall squad," Machida pointed out. "I mean, no offense, but some of you barely did anything except stare in awe at other classmates' actions."</p><p>"Each student contributed!" Koro-sensei said quickly.</p><p>Oota shrugged. "I'm just saying some better choices could have been made."</p><p>
  <b>"But first, let's get off of this roof. Wait here for the chopper, I'll go collect Smog."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ha, please!" The group gasped and turned around. The three assassins from earlier stood on the heliport too.</b>
</p><p>"SEE!!" Many students yelled.</p><p>"Jeez everyone's a critic." Fuwa rolled her eyes.</p><p>Hara burst out laughing. "Look at Grips lips!!"</p><p>"I know!" Hinano chuckled. "You're awful, Karma."</p><p>Karma smirked, shrugging. "I think it suits him."</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "Damn...those ropes weren't tight enough."</p><p>"Who would have guessed a bunch of highly trained individuals could escape amateur rope ties," Kondo questioned dryly. "What a mystery."</p><p>"A little less of the sarcasm, please!" Hara snapped.</p><p>
  <b>"The antidote won't do you any good." Gastro's voice was mumbled as he had his gun in his mouth. "Look at you brats, you really think you'll be getting out of this situation with your lives?" The students got into a defence positions, ready for a fight.</b>
</p><p>"Looks, like it's not over yet!" Sugino grimaced.</p><p>The other students prepared for the worst.</p><p>
  <b>"The man who's hired you has been defeated, let it go." Karasuma replied placidly. "You no longer have a dog in this fight." Karasuma stood confidently, the students ready behind him. "I'm almost fully recovered from the gas. And these kids are strong, believe me. I suggest we be reasonable and stop this before anyone else gets hurt."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gastro blinked slowly. "Yeah, alright."</b>
</p><p>"...Wait, what?" Sugino frowned.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Wait...it's that easy?"</p><p>Asano looked surprised. "Are they serious?"</p><p>Ren shrugged. "Seems like it."</p><p>"So they're just gonna let us go..." Fuwa looked shocked. "Wow...trope subverted I guess."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pleasantly surprised," Oota replied.</p><p>"Are they being genuine?" Karasuma looked confused.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "Seems like it. They're not soldiers."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "They don't seem the type to do unpaid overtime..."</p><p>
  <b>"I'll make you wish you hadn't—" Yoshida cut himself off. "Wait, come again?"</b>
</p><p>Some students started to laugh.</p><p>"Well, I don't blame him." Yanagi shook his head in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>Gastro removed the gun from his mouth. "No worries," he exclaimed cheerfully, his voice much lighter than before. "You don't have to bother with us, our contracts don't cover avenging our employer. Anyways, I was saying, the antidote would only be useful to you if you'd actually been poisoned."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Terasaka huffed, being held up by Yoshida.</b>
</p><p>"Are you kidding me!?" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>"So...we're not dead?" Hazama frowned, looking at her last will and testament. "Well, that was a waste of time."</p><p>"Please, don't sound so disappointed..." Isogai looked worried.</p><p>"So, we're all going to be okay?!" Hinano smile brightly.</p><p>"By the sounds of it yes." Koro-sensei looked relieved.</p><p>"Yes!" Toka and Hara shared a hug.</p><p>The other students all relaxed, feeling like a giant weight had been lifted.</p><p>Okajima sighed contently. "Good, I really didn't want to give my porn collection away."</p><p>Hatanaka nodded solemnly. "I can respect that."</p><p>
  <b>"Well, technically you were but not that bad." Smog smiled kindly, lifting up a canister. "You know that bug you can get from eating oysters on the half shell? I gave you a perfected version of that old warhorse, it ought to flush out of your systems in about 30 hours or so. Unpleasant, but not fatal." He lowered the canister and lifted up the vial in his other hand. "Now this sucker is what our boss wanted us to use. If I actually had," he laughed quietly, "different story altogether."</b>
</p><p>"He still has it on him!" Goto yelled.</p><p>"For the love of God, he better not drop it!"</p><p>Hiroto laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, that's um..."</p><p>"It's fucking terrifying, that's what it is!" Terasaka exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "If one more person swears, I'm enforcing a swear jar!"</p><p>"So, we all live because three assassins had a last minute change of heart?" Rio said, gaping.</p><p>Okano grimaced. "Yeah...we got a lucky break."</p><p>"Good thing even evil has standards," Mimura said, frowning.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "If they had killed you brats, then they'd have Lovro to deal with."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Now that would be amusing."</p><p>
  <b>Grip continued from where his partner left off. "After we got the job the three of us talked it over and hatched a plan." He explained, without the 'hms' from earlier.</b>
</p><p>"See, he learned his lesson!" Karma said brightly. "No more hms!"</p><p>The others sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>A 3D layout of the hotel appeared on screen. "The boss's idea, y'know, seemed too harsh." A flashback showed Smog walking down a corridor idly. "We figured a hand off would play out just as well if you only thought you were in danger."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano was shown collapsed on the floor, Kanzaki held a hand over her mouth, crying, whilst Okuda comforted her. Okajima coughed up blood, Sugaya looked on in shock.</b>
</p><p>"...I mean, I guess trauma is a better result than an agonising death," Hazama said, shrugging.</p><p>Muramatsu sighed. "True."</p><p>
  <b>"And a bout of food poisoning certainly makes you feel like death warmed over so win win!" Smog finished cheerfully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano stepped forward. "Since when does a hired assassin have scruples? Isn't going against your client bad for the bottom line?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sweetheart," Grip started.</b>
</p><p>"Wait did he just call you sweetheart?" Hiroto laughed.</p><p>Okano's expression darkened. "Don't make me kick you."</p><p>
  <b>"We take pride in what we do. But money isn't the be all, end all." Takaoka was shown sitting in a room. "A client's needs are always considered carefully, and we do aim to please."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flashback Takaoka was grinning crazily. "We blow the antidote up! Right in front of their shocked, bedraggled faces! How sweet the moment will be when all hope is lost!"</b>
</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his palm and shook his head.</p><p>"Yep, he went full cartoon villain," Rio said dryly.</p><p>Kimura shook his head. "And not even the funny kind."</p><p>
  <b>"But when we realised he never intended on giving you that antidote," Gastro said. "It was either we try to live with ourselves after having offed a bunch of innocent junior high kids, or we take out a hit on our reputation. Seemed like a fairly straightforward ethical decision to us. And there's always a way to bounce back if you're clever."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei nodded. "A person has to have standards, even assassins." She smiled slightly. "We're not just weapons, underestimating us and not considering our standards can be a client's downfall."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Something to take note off. There will be times when your moral code or standards will be tested, sometimes, no matter how difficult the situation, you have to listen to your conscious and consider the consequences of your actions."</p><p>Nagisa nodded, thinking the events over.</p><p>Asano scowled. (He's really rubbing it in? He's more preachy than the Principal!)</p><p>
  <b>The students gasped in shock at the revelation.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So!" Smog exclaimed. "Guess this job was a wash. But at least none of you are going to die because we don't have scruples. Here," he threw a bag at a Nagisa. Who caught it, dazed. "Give that supplement to your buddies, and make sure they get plenty of rest. They'll probably wind up feeling better than they did before this whole thing started."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A helicopter approached noisily, landing on the heliport.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you gentlemen,' Karasuma drawled. "But I'll believe it after I've seen those kids make a full recovery. In the meantime, I'm afraid it's protocol to detain you for questioning."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei snorted in amusement. "Good luck with that."</p><p>Karasuma rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh," Gastro didn't put up much of a fight. "Yeah, okay. If you wouldn't mind making it quick so we can move on to the next job, that'd be great."</b>
</p><p>The students laughed while Karasuma looked annoyed.</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka, in a straightjacket and strapped to a stretcher, was wheeled into the helicopter.</b>
</p><p>"Good riddance!" Toka exclaimed.</p><p>Okuda nodded. "I'm glad he's being sent away."</p><p>
  <b>"You disappoint me." Karma said lightly, causing Grip to come to a stop. The man's lips were red and puffy. "I thought you'd at least want a grudge match between the two of us." Karma beamed, holding up the nose legs from earlier. "You're a samurai. Isn't your honour threatened by hot sauce?"</b>
</p><p>"KARMA!"</p><p>The students and teachers looked exhausted.</p><p>"Please don't aggravate the trained killer, please..." Sugino pleaded.</p><p>Karma smiled slyly.</p><p>
  <b>Grip looked down. "Part of the samurai code is not to kill people out of spite." He patted Karma's red hair fondly and continued to walk towards the helicopter. Karma was shocked at the man's actions.</b>
</p><p>"Awww!" Rio smirked, making Karma scowl.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "He seems to like you."</p><p>Some of the students chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm content to wait for the day someone puts a price on your head, hun. Cause it'll happen, guarantee it."</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>"It's funny because it's true."</p><p>Karma smirked faintly, crossing his arms. "That sounds like a challenge."</p><p>Isogai looked nervous. "You know; most people wouldn't like a price on their head."</p><p>Karma's smirk grew. "But where's the fun in that."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. (Don't tempt me.)</p><p>
  <b>"Let this be a lesson to you," Gastro called out as Grip joined him and Smog in the helicopter. "You want a rematch, make it to the big time. Become a worthy target!" He fired at the concrete. "Then we'll come back, and give you all the assassination grand tour!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow, that was both threatening and inspiring," Sugaya said.</p><p>"Got to give them props for that," Mimura commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckle. "They make a good point. Become a worthy target, children!"</p><p>Karma grinned. "I hear you loud and clear, teach." He examined his wasabi. "I need to be more creative with my wasabi torture."</p><p>"Exact—wait, no!" Koro-sensei back-tracked. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!"</p><p>"Too late," Nagisa said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>The student watched in surprise as the helicopter left, Nagisa bent down and picked up the bullet Gastro had shot at them. (And just like that, they're gone. Not sure if what they left us with was a warning or a compliment.)</b>
</p><p>"I think it's both." Kataoka shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, probably," Okano said.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh!" Professor Bitch gasped as her phone buzzed. (A single buzz from Karasuma, that's the signal they made it out.) She turned her attention to the love-struck men. "Boys, I have the sudden urge to walk naked by the ocean. Would one of you be kind enough to drive me to a beach?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The group of men broke into yells, everyone volunteering to drive her. Professor Bitch smirked.</b>
</p><p>"AHH!"</p><p>Some of the students burst out laughing, others had nose bleeds.</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his hand while Bitch-sensei smirked.</p><p>"Well, that's one way to get a carpool!" Suda joked.</p><p>
  <b>(That's it,) Nagisa continued to narrate. (Our big infiltration mission is over. And no one, not the other guests, not the staff, suspects a thing.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Terasaka." Nagisa said to the boy from inside the helicopter that was flying the students back to their hotel. "I owe you big time. I was on the verge of a bad choice. So thanks for yelling at me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The bigger boy huffed. "It's hard enough to kill the octopus without one of us being taken out of the equation."</b>
</p><p>"That's Terasaka's way of saying thank you," Hara said, making the others laugh.</p><p>Terasaka flushed, scowling. "Shut up..."</p><p>
  <b>Karma giggled and Nagisa smiled, a flush on his cheeks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," he agreed. "Guess so."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(So now,) Nagisa thought as the students were shown waving goodbye to the helicopter. (We go back to our hotel. Tell the others they're gonna be fine.) The sick girls looked relived, Kataoka beamed at them. Terasaka hugged Takebayashi, ruffling his hair.</b>
</p><p>"AWW!!" Toka exclaimed.</p><p>Takebayashi looked surprised. (I guess I do end up making more friend than I thought...)</p><p>Terasaka was still blushing, scowling angrily. (Stupid footage...)</p><p>"I still wanna know how Takebayashi convinces Terasaka to go to that maid café." Kondo laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, it seems like the main reason you guys are friends here," Aoi commented.</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida watched on with a bright smile. (Then we put this whole day behind us and catch up on our sleep. Because seriously, I am frigging exhausted.) The students were shown celebrating. Nagisa smiled at the camera.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, it was definitely a productive day," Okano said.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted. Nagisa sat on the beach, Kayano behind him, watching a huge metal contraption that was in the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh man. That was one crazy day, huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at the girl. "I'm just glad we got through it okay."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And I'm just glad you knew how to handle yourself." Kayano replied, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at the boy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Me too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano relaxed, sighing. "You're such a trouble-magnet, Nagisa. You know we worry about you."</b>
</p><p>"No kidding!" The class chorused.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guys."</p><p>Kayano smiled in amusement. "You do an attract a lot of trouble." Her smile softened. "But that's mainly because you're trying to help the rest of us."</p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly. "Thanks, Kayano..."</p><p>"Yeah, you're our main character hero," Mimura said amusingly.</p><p>Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not really the hero type."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Oh, please just learn to take a compliment already."</p><p>Nagisa looked embarrassed. "I can!"</p><p>
  <b>"Morning!" Okano called out to Okuda and Kanzaki as the rest of the students arrived at the beach. "Well, evening really. So, how are you guys feeling?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two girls smiled. "Great." Kanzaki replied. "Thanks."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"School jerseys," Hara commented as she walked with the others. "You too, huh?"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, why are you all wearing your gym clothes?" Asami frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, and why did you all decide to bring them on vacation with you, who does that?" Tsuchiya looked confused.</p><p>Kataoka's brow furrowed. "It is a little weird that we all had the same idea."</p><p>"Hive mind..." Machida whispered, Making Fumio laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"We're the only ones at the resort now," Kimura stated happily. "Might as well be comfy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A strange noise was made and there was a close up of Fuwa. "Designing a new outfit for just one scene is too much of a pain anyway."</b>
</p><p>"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!!??"</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "How should I know?"</p><p>"Are all Otaku's like this?" Koyama looked confused.</p><p>Araki shrugged. "I honestly have no idea."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "You really do say some weird things sometimes, Fuwa."</p><p>"Yeah, it's like you're talking to some weird invisible audience or something," Kayano said warily.</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "Oh, come on, guys." She rolled her eyes. "Are you telling me you've never talked to yourself out loud like someone's watching.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (Now she mentions it, I am oddly really narrative in my inner thought process.)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at her judgementally. "Who are you talking to?"</b>
</p><p>"You still didn't answer the question," Mimura said.</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "Hey, there are some things in this world that can't be explained."</p><p>"That kind of sounds like you still avoiding the question?" Oota said dryly.</p><p>Fuwa laughed. "Am I? Or are you asking the wrong one?"</p><p>Oota stared at her blankly for a moment before turning to Mimura. "Do you have any idea what's happening?"</p><p>"Nope," Mimura replied.</p><p>
  <b>"So is Koro-sensei really in there?" Fuwa questioned instead. Looking at the metal contraption.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Ah, what's this? Trying to cage me I see. A little unimaginative but still a good effort."</p><p>Karasuma scowled. "I don't need to kill you to make you suffer."</p><p>Koro-sensei sniggered. "Is that a challenge?!"</p><p>
  <b>"It won't work but at least he's under strict supervision until he reverts back to normal. Then back to the drawing board." Nagisa answered her. "Mr Karasuma's been orchestrating the whole thing."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man was shown giving instructions to people, a clipboard in hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I swear, does Mr K ever sleep?" Kimura asked the others in amusement.</b>
</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Nuh, uh."</p><p>"Why even ask?"</p><p>"Sleep is for the weak."</p><p>"Fuwa, stop."</p><p>
  <b>"He's awesome." Sugino started in awe. "What his secret? Because if I can be like that, ten years from now, I'll be set!"</b>
</p><p>"He is awesome..." Kimura said in awe.</p><p>"Yeah, he's the best!" Hinano said cheerfully.</p><p>Hiroto grinned. "The guy is superhuman."</p><p>Isogai nodded. "Definitely something to aspire too!"</p><p>"Hey!" Koro-sensei looked envious. "Aren't I something to aspire to?"</p><p>He received blank looks.</p><p>"Like, what, a pervert?" Rinka said dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei's heart shattered. "WHY!!!"</p><p>Karasuma struggled to keep a smile off his face.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, sir..."</p><p>
  <b>"Something to shoot for."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Professor Bitch was lounging in a chair, reading a book. "Hey, Professor Bitch is pretty awesome too," Kataoka said.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei grinned. "Well, thank you!"</p><p>
  <b>"If you look hard enough."</b>
</p><p>Her expression soured. "What do you mean 'look hard enough'?!!"</p><p>
  <b>"Same thing with the assassins with the hotel." The three men Isogai were talking about were sitting in the helicopter playing games on their Nintendos.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students laughed.</b>
</p><p>Chiba smiled faintly. "Looks like they like video games as well."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled brightly. "I guess even train killers need downtime."</p><p>"Our next rematch should be video game showdown!" Kimura declared.</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>"Now that would be something," Takebayashi commented smiling.</p><p>"Think they play Animal crossing?!" Hinano looked excited.</p><p>"Ooh! We could visit each other's towns!"</p><p>"Yes," Araki whispered.</p><p>Asano buried his face in his hand. (Why...?)</p><p>
  <b>"I mean, you gotta admire the discipline it takes to be that highly skilled. And the philosophy. Not to mention the work ethic."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"True that," Sugaya agreed. "Personally, as long as I don't grow up to be like Takaoka I'll be happy."</b>
</p><p>"Nah, we'll be fine!" Yoshida said.</p><p>"Yeah, it's not like any of us will go on some crazy rampages that could endanger everyone's lives?" Okano said brightly.</p><p>"Ha! Can you imagine?"</p><p>Kayano laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah<em>, imagine</em>!" She inwardly cringed. (Oh, shit...)</p><p>
  <b>Isogai continued as the sunset was shown. "In a way, I suppose that's what growing up is. Knowing who to look up to and who to ignore. Sometimes the difference is night and day, sometimes not so much."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled contently, before gasping as a large sound rung out and the ground shook.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei exploded!" Hiroto yelled in shock.</b>
</p><p>"How unexpected!" Haruhi gasped, and then rolled her eyes. "Said no one ever."</p><p>"Yeah, it was only a matter of time." Juba nodded.</p><p>
  <b>"Did we get him?"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled while Karasuma glared.</p><p>
  <b>A pillar of smoke rose into the sky and Nagisa let out a deep breath. (Right, as if we don't already know the answer to that question.) Karasuma looked on dejectedly. Koro-sensei giggled and appeared before the students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You've suffered enough in the shadow of my cowardice and I'm sorry." Koro-sensei apologised. "But consider, not only have you faced an array of fearsome foes, you did so with unquestionable style."</b>
</p><p>"You guys did do really well," Kanada said.</p><p>"I'm just relieved it over." Seo sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "Actually caring if you'd live or die was exhausting."</p><p>"Gee, thanks," Hiroto said dryly.</p><p>"It was interesting seeing Nagisa's darker side," Aoi said.</p><p>"You say interesting, I say terrifying," Araki commented.</p><p>Kondo laughed nervously. "Yeah, word of warning, don't piss off Nagisa."</p><p>There was some strained laughter.</p><p>Takada and Tanaka silently cried and held each other for comfort.</p><p>"Will you too get a hold of yourself!" Domen reprimanded.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa grinned up at his teacher. "Oh, there you are, Sir. Good to have you back. With all due respect—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good morning!" Hinano greeted Koro-sensei enthusiastically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"—we like this from better." The boy finished kindly.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed brightly. "I do as well."</p><p>
  <b>"Indeed, good morning to you! Now, what do you say we get this vacation back on track?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa got to his feet. "Sure!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," Sugino interrupted. "I think it's a little late for that. We go back tomorrow morning."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei made a noise of distress. "Are you kidding me?"</b>
</p><p>"Well, the others were recuperating from food poisoning," Kataoka said.</p><p>
  <b>He picked up lots of beach equipment with his tentacles. "But there's so much fun in the sun to be had now that I'm fully mobile again."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Naturally." Sugino sweat-dropped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's not a second to waste, children!" Koro-sensei yelled as he set up multiple things at Mach 20 speed. "Summer vacation with your Koro-sensei is a once in a lifetime experience! We must milk it for all it's worth!" Koro-sensei cried out as his image distorted as he attempted to dodge a bullet aimed for his head. "What are you doing, Karma?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The boy's gun was raised. "Taking your advice, Teach." Karma replied cheekily. "Gotta strike when the irons hot."</b>
</p><p>Many of the students laughed.</p><p>"This is a time for fun!" Koro-sensei said desperately.</p><p>"But trying to kill you is fun?" Okano laughed, aiming her gun.</p><p>"Yeah, plus practice makes perfect," Hinano tried to stab him.</p><p>Koro-sensei dodged. "But it's summer!"</p><p>"Not here!" Karma made a stab at him.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed. "Well played, my boy. Wait for the target let down his guard and—" Koro-sensei cut himself off with a high pitch shriek as he tried to dodge all the bullets being shot at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida, Terasaka, Muramatsu and Hazama fired at him without mercy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now it's summer vacation!"</b>
</p><p>The laughter grew.</p><p>Kanada clutched her stomach. "Oh my gosh!!"</p><p>
  <b>"No time like the present, right?" Karma said, walking towards Nagisa. "What do you say, Nagisa? Feel like emptying a few rounds?" The boy chuckled softly.</b>
</p><p>"I think future-me has had enough violence for a few days," Nagisa commented in amusement.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Hey, suit yourself."</p><p>
  <b>"Well then girls, who would we be if we didn't make the most of this?" Kataoka questioned brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano seemed to agree with her. "Yay!" She shouted happily. "Let's have fun!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The shot changed and the girls were shown running towards the water in their bikinis. "Sunset swim!"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL!!"</p><p>There was a burst of nosebleeds.</p><p>Kataoka and girls laughed. "Uh, oh..."</p><p>Okajima cried out. "Why are you torturing us like this?!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei wiped a tear from her eye. "They learn so quickly."</p><p>Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.</p><p>"Oh, my!" Koro-sensei looked away from the screen. "This is a little too much."</p><p>"They're fifteen!!" Etsuki exclaimed.</p><p>Hisaya-sensei sighed. "Let them be. It's a lost cause."</p><p>
  <b>"You know, I'm finally feeling up to a little dip." Kanzaki commented, wearing a pretty, green swimsuit.</b>
</p><p>Sugino blushed bright red and turned away from the screen.</p><p>Yoshida closed his eyes. (She's so hot.)</p><p>Koro-sensei watched their reactions and wrote in his notes.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at her. "Was that under your uniform?" Nagisa asked in confusion.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, good question!" Tomo blushed.</p><p>"I can't handle this..." Hatanaka whispered.</p><p>Machida rolled his eyes. "Guys, come on, how desperate are you?"</p><p>"How are you not turned on by this?!" Hatanaka shot back.</p><p>Machida tensed. "I am!" he said a little too quickly.</p><p>
  <b>"No one told me!" Kayano huffed angrily.</b>
</p><p>"Sorry!" Toka and the other girls looked guilty.</p><p>Kayano scowled. "It's fine..."</p><p>
  <b>"Splash fest!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka and Rinka threw some water at Okano and Hinano, who squealed and giggled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You can run but you can't hide!" Rio chased Yada, who clutched her untied bikini top to her chest protectively.</b>
</p><p>"Ah, it's too much!" Okajima was crying.</p><p>"Asano, I can't keep watching this!" Ren whispered desperately, covering the space in-between his thighs. "Not if I have to stay celibate. "</p><p>Asano sighed in exasperation.  "Ren, being deprived of sex for a few days doesn't give you the right to act like an idiot."</p><p>"Yeah, you're embarrassing us," Seo said.</p><p>"You're an embarrassment!" Ren snapped.</p><p>Koyama and Araki looked tortured as well though. "It's too much!"</p><p>Rio laughed as she watched them, snapping a pic. "This is better than tv."</p><p>"Nice minions you got there." Karma smiled evilly.</p><p>"No one asked you, Akabane." Asano glared at him. (I still have everything under control.)</p><p>"How do ugly people handle this?" Ren looked away from the screen.</p><p>"What?" Asano snapped.</p><p>Ren grimaced. "I mean, if they can't have sex whenever they want, then what do they do? Hold it in? What kind of life is that?!"</p><p>Asano gave him a long hard stare as he felt a fraction of his brain cells die at that comment. He closed his eyes and sighed. (Please, just kills me. I can't take much more of this.)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei, skin bright pink and the screen tinted pink too, appeared. "Yay, splash attack! Me too! Me too!" He ran towards the girls.</b>
</p><p>"NO!!"</p><p>"Hey, hey, what are you doing!?" Hiroto yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei went blue. "Uh..."</p><p>"Sir, why?" Nagisa sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"I feel like we keep asking the same question when we already know the answer," Kataoka remarked.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay!" Kataoka cheered cutely as her and Hinano threw water at Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The teacher continued to laugh before the happy music in the background faded and Koro-sensei screamed.</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>"Nice one, girls!" Hiroto said in-between his laughter.</p><p>"Very devious," Bitch-sensei smirked.</p><p>"Serves you right, sir!" Hinano pointed at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked embarrassed. "I do apologise girls...though your plan was well done for the most part."</p><p>"It would have been better if we had him dive into a pool and then trap him," Kataoka said.</p><p>"Yeah, it would have given him less time to come to his senses," Toka said.</p><p>
  <b>Moving out of the way of the water droplets. "Actually never mind, terrible idea!" He cried freaking out, the girls watched on unimpressed. "Thank you, no!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Awh." Hinano pouted sadly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka rolled her eyes, no longer playing along. "Well there goes that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, this is what I'm talking about!" Okajima whopped with joy.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Kataoka's eyes widened.</p><p>"Okajima, what are you doing...?" Toka said warily.</p><p>Okajima cried. "I'm being tortured here!"</p><p>"SAME!!"</p><p>
  <b>"This is how it should be. Here I come ladies!" He ran towards the water with determination, his clothes flew in the air behind him. "Geronimo!"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"</p><p>"Have you lost your mind?!" Okano whacked Okajima on the head.</p><p>Okajima cried. "But you all look so sexy!"</p><p>Okano blushed bright red. "Don't say that!!"</p><p>"Why did you strip off your underwear?" Nagisa looked confused.</p><p>
  <b>"Pervert!" The yelled in disgust</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio covered her mouth to hid her cackles. "Wow, shrinkage!"</b>
</p><p>Okajima went bright red when nearly everyone started to laugh,</p><p>"Nakamura!"</p><p>Rio shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who goes full commando."</p><p>
  <b>A cartoon fight broke out as the girls beat up a naked Okajima</b>
</p><p>The laughter grew.</p><p>"This is too funny!" Adachi wiped away a tear. "These guys are too much, I love it."</p><p>
  <b>"Don't forget there's a fireworks display after this!" Koro-sensei called out. "We don't wanna miss it! We have to keep to the itinerary!" He waved his tentacles around in distress."</b>
</p><p>"I don't think that will save him from their wrath, sir," Isogai said.</p><p>Okajima sighed. "Thanks, for trying to distract them at least..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stood by other agents, who watched the scene in pure shock. "Course that didn't work." He said, gaining the attention of the others.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is that it, Sir?" One asked politely. "Should we pack in our demolition equipment and head out?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma rubbed his head tiredly. "Yeah, might as well."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, that's how it is, huh?" Professor Bitch snarled as the agents ran away to follow Karasuma's orders. "You're suddenly too good to include me on your day on the beach?" She wore a very revealing bikini. "A girls got feelings, y'know. I thought we were friends."</b>
</p><p>"It's the bikini again!"</p><p>"Is it more revealing than last time?" Kondo questioned.</p><p>"Wait, why is Bitch-sensei so eager to hang out with Karasuma more than usual?" Kanada questioned.</p><p>"A good question, hm?" Koro-sensei chuckled, writing in his notepad.</p><p>
  <b>"Is that a bikini?" Isogai asked in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto snickered. "Or a cry for help?"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "Damn brats!"</p><p>"Hey, we're just saying if you're trying to be flirty...it ain't working." Hiroto shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, Mr Karasuma isn't into that," Kimura said.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed. "L-like I care!" She glared at Karasuma who raised an eyebrow. "I'm just teasing is all!!"</p><p>Karasuma rolled his eyes. "You should find someone else to toy with."</p><p>"Well, m-maybe I will!" she said quickly, getting flustered. (Just who does he think he is?!)</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh, shut your pie-holes!" Professor Bitch yelled at the boys. She calmed down quickly and looked at Karasuma with big eyes. "Hey," She fluttered her eyelashes. "Let's ditch the brats, yeah? Just us. I saw this adorable little spot up the way that's nice and private."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma turned away. "I'd rather not." Professor Bitch gasped and the boys watched in amusement.</b>
</p><p>Kensaku shook his head. (This guy is an idiot for rejecting that.)</p><p>Naoka laughed. "Ooh, rejection!"</p><p>"Better luck next time, Bitch-sensei," Toka said brightly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled, slumping in her seat petulantly.</p><p>
  <b>"Just when we start thinking that you're not a bitch." Takebayashi commented, adjusting his glasses.</b>
</p><p>There was a round of laughter.</p><p>"God damn it, Takebayashi!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>Mimura laughed. "You may not say much, Takebayashi, but when you do it's awesome!"</p><p>Takebayashi smirked, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't even go there!" She screeched. "You want bitch? I'll show you bitch!" She chased them up and down the beach. "I've had it up to here with your arrogant little pain in the asses!"</b>
</p><p>"Look at her go!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>"Wow, you're fast when you want to be, Bitch-sensei!" Hiroto said.</p><p>"Yeah, it goes to show what you can achieve with the right initiative!" Karma said brightly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "Keep pushing me and you'll get to see how far I can hit you from here."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa laughed quietly, stopping widen Koro-sensei rested a tentacle on his head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You've done well, my boy." Nagisa gazed up at his teacher before staring out at the ocean.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled, feeling a warmth in his chest.</p><p>
  <b>(Kunugigaoka Junior High class 3E.) Nagisa narrated. (Yup, we're assassins. And our target, our teacher.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted and they were back at school, Koro-sensei put a book on his desk with a giggle. "Alright people, let's get started shall we? If you thought the first term was a doozie, wait until you see what I've got in store this time around!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sat at his desk, a sweet look on his face. (That's the way it goes in our assassination classroom. The bell rings, another day begins.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>"Bring on second semester!!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>"I can't believe we've seen half of the year already..." Kanzaki said.</p><p>Rinka hummed. "We have learned a lot about his weaknesses."</p><p>"And the attempt on the island showed a lot." Isogai smiled. "I say we start launching another attack."</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Yoshida whooped. "This is gonna be awesome."</p><p>"Um, can we help?" Oota asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, it could be cool," Hokoma said shyly.</p><p>"If you say no, that's fine!" Hashimoto said quickly.</p><p>There was an awkward pause.</p><p>"Well..." Kataoka frowned, exchanging some uncertain looks with her classmates.</p><p>Kimura frowned. "But if they join in then the bounty's split even more!"</p><p>"Yeah, fuck that," Terasaka swore.</p><p>"That's it! I'm getting a swear jar!!" Koro-sensei threatened but was ignored.</p><p>"...Kimura has a point," Hiroto said uncomfortably.</p><p>"It's fine!" Hokoma said quickly, looking embarrassed. "It's your mission, not ours. Sorry!"</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine," Oota gave a strained laugh. "We'd mess it up anyway."</p><p>"No, it's okay!" Fuwa said quickly. "It's just...you know...Assassination's kind of our thing." She winced. "Not that I'm saying none of you can't do it...um..." She turned to Mimura and Sugaya. Help me!"</p><p>"Uh..." Mimura looked around awkwardly. "Hey! I have an idea!"</p><p>Everyone looked at him.</p><p>"Yeah?" Shindo asked.</p><p>Mimura tensed. "Um...well we never finished watching that extra footage, remember?!" he said quickly. "We should all watch it before lunch!"</p><p>"That's a great idea, Mimura!" Kataoka said a little too enthusiastically. "We should all do that!"</p><p>The main campus students looked unimpressed.</p><p>Kataoka nudged Isogai who smiled quickly. "Yeah, we should do that, right now!"</p><p>Sugaya stood up. "I'll get the video started."</p><p>Kondo sighed. "Your class is terrible at redirecting a conversation."</p><p>Sugino laughed nervously. "Sorry..."</p><p>Sugaya hurriedly rushed to get the new footage on the screen.</p><p>
  <b>The footage opened up with the students entering the auditorium for the opening ceremony as the start of a new semester--</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei slammed a large jar on the stage, surprising the students at the front. "Anyone who swears has to put 100 yen in the jar!!"</p><p>"That's extortion!" Sakai yelled.</p><p>"How cheap are you?" Naoka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"No buts or excuses!" Koro-sensei said sternly. "It's either this or a demerit!"</p><p>Etsuko frowned. "We don't do demerits here."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked embarrassed. "W-well it's either this or detention...of some kind..."</p><p>The students stared at him blankly.</p><p>"...So what, we put 100 yen in every time we say Professor Bitch's name?" Karma asked dryly.</p><p>"Just don't swear!!"</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now onto AssClass Season 2!</p><p>....After Takebayashi Time #77...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Final Manga Chapters 77, 78, 79: Takebayashi is Underrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Final Manga Chapters 77, 78, 79: Takebayashi is Underrated</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>(Opening ceremony, of the second semester.) Nagisa narrated as he and the rest of Class E entered the assembly hall behind the main campus students. (With the change of pace from summer vacation we head to a new stage, and assassination.)</b>
</p><p>"Wait, if this shows the start of the new term why wasn't it included in the main episode roster?" Okano questioned.</p><p>Isogai shrugged. "It might not be that important."</p><p>Okajima laughed. "I'm just hoping it's as funny as the other extra scenes we saw!"</p><p>"Dude, I don't think anything can top seeing Seo and Tsuchiya fight to go to the bathroom." Sugaya laughed at the memory.</p><p>Seo glowered, crossing his arms. (If they bring up me shitting myself one more time...)</p><p>"Aw, don't worry, Seo," Ren smirked, patting him on the back. "I mean there are worse things than a fifteen-year-old shitting their pants in broad daylight."</p><p>"Fuck you!" Seo snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei blew a whistle, making them jump. "Swear jar!"</p><p>"What?" Seo looked up in alarm.</p><p>Koro-sensei pointed to the jar. "The law is the law, my friend," he spoke in a weird Texas accent which didn't meld well with Japanese.</p><p>The students just stared at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei dropped his tough guy façade and huffed. "Everyone needs to put 100 yen in the jar!" He blew his whistle again. "I won't stop nagging!" He kept blowing the whistle.</p><p>"Okay, okay! I'll pay the stupid 100 yen." Seo stood up, glaring. "But Ren swore too."</p><p>"I did not!" Ren said indignantly.</p><p>"You literally did it a minute ago!"</p><p>"Prove it."</p><p>Asano pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will you two idiots just put the money in the jar already."</p><p>"But, Asano—"</p><p>"Go." Asano fixed them with a sharp look.</p><p>Ren sighed, standing up. "Fine."</p><p>Seo glared at Ren before he headed to the front to pay up.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled while the rest of E Class were in good spirits. (Back to the grind this semester. The deadline to assassinate Koro-sensei, 6 months!)</b>
</p><p>"Six months..." Kimura repeated, frowning.</p><p>"I wonder what we're going to plan this year?" Nagisa thought.</p><p>"Yeah, it's gonna have to be bigger than the plan on the island," Sugino said.</p><p>
  <b>"It's been a while E Class," a snide voice caught their attention.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and the rest of E Class looked over where four of the Big Five were smiling smugly.</b>
</p><p>There was a loud groan.</p><p>"Great! The welcome committee is here," Rio remarked dryly.</p><p>"Why are you guys suddenly happy again after what happened in the first semester?" Chiba questioned.</p><p>"How should we know?" Seo shrugged, sitting back down.</p><p>
  <b>Seo smirked. "Well, I'm sure second semester will be tough for you, too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koyama sniggered. "Try to not be discouraged."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>E Class looked confused as they watched the boys walk away.</b>
</p><p>"What was that all about?" Mimura questioned uneasily.</p><p>"Yeah, you guys acting happy isn't a good sign," Kataoka said warily.</p><p>Asano's lips twitched upwards. "You can't expect us not to retaliate after first semester, now can you?"</p><p>The others in Class E looked annoyed.</p><p>"Yeah, but you guys have a bad habit of fighting dirty," Sugino commented.</p><p>Asano smiled thinly.  "Well, if your strength is as strong as you claim it is, then you should be able to handle anything we throw at you."</p><p>Nagisa frowned, feeling slightly uneasy.</p><p>Kondo gulped, looking between his class and E Class. "Well...this semester looks like it will be interesting."</p><p>Miura smiled grimly. "Well, we do have to get them back for beating us."</p><p>
  <b>"Five go huh?" Okano frowned, watching them warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Our vacation just ended but I already have a bad feeling..." Hiroto said apprehensively.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And what's with those stupid grinning faces?"</b>
</p><p>Four of the Big Five scowled. (Our faces aren't stupid!)</p><p>A few members of Class A tried to hide their sniggering.</p><p>
  <b>"They looked so frustrated during the closing ceremony for the First semester, too," Kimura commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked worried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later on they congratulated Shindo and the baseball team on their latest win.</b>
</p><p>Shindo smiled. "Nice!"</p><p>The other members of the baseball team looked happy as well.</p><p>Coach Terai sighed in relief, clutching his chest. "Oh, thank God..."</p><p>"Uh, should he be on anxiety medication?" Bitch-sensei questioned.</p><p>"He does seem very stressed," Koro-sensei commented.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino smiled and clapped along with the other students,</b>
</p><p>Shindo smirked, nudging Sugino. "Thanks."</p><p>Sugino shared a fist-bump with him. "Hey, we're still friends in both timelines."</p><p>
  <b>But then frowned when the music faded and Araki came back on stage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Araki grinned, clearing his throat. "Now then, I have one last announcement for everyone before this ceremony ends!" He announced brightly. "Starting today, Class 3-A will be adding a  new member to their ranks."</b>
</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"New member?" Kanada repeated.</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed curiously.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano frowned. "A new member?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Until yesterday, he was in Class 3-E!"</b>
</p><p>There was a resounding gasp.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Terasaka swore.</p><p>Koro-sensei was too shocked to even blow the whistle. "A member of Class E?!"</p><p>"Wait so...wait, what?!" Sugino looked lost. "Why would one of us leave?"</p><p>"I mean, we literally just went through life and death together," Rio said, frowning.</p><p>"Are we missing something? Did something happen in-between this?" Okuda looked distressed. "We're all friends now, why would someone leave?"</p><p>"What did you guys do?" Hiroto looked at the Big Five angrily.</p><p>"How are we supposed to know?!" Araki exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, we don't even have the power to transfer—Oh..." Ren trailed off, as the rest of them starting to realize who was behind it.</p><p>"The Principal," Yoshida scowled.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Most likely. He does return one E Class student back to the main campus nearly every year. This year wouldn't be any different."</p><p>"B-but we're all sworn to secrecy!" Toka exclaimed.</p><p>"It's only one student," Asano replied dismissively. "And there's only so much the government can interfere with."</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. "What do you think?"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "All of my students are free to leave whenever they want...but if the choice is not their own, then I will take issue with it," he answered stiffly. "Especially if there is manipulation at works."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and his classmates gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"However, with his diligent efforts he has received excellent grades and has earned the permission to return to the main campus building," Araki announced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Backstage, Asano smirked and held up a piece of paper. "Now, it's your turn." Another hand took the paper. "Go tell them." His smirk grew, as he leaned back and crossed his arms.</b>
</p><p>The whole of Class E was tense, all wondering the same thing. (Which one of us left?)</p><p>"You look way too happy about this?" Rio narrowed her gaze at Asano who shrugged.</p><p>"Well, would be a move against you in retaliation to semester one finals, so I imagine I would take some satisfaction in this," Asano replied lightly.</p><p>"<em>Some</em>?" Isogai raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Asano smiled crookedly, while his friends laughed quietly.</p><p>
  <b>"Well then, let us hear his words of joy!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi walked on stage, the bright lights shining down on him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Takebayashi Kotarou-kun!"</b>
</p><p>"W-what!?" Okuda exclaimed.</p><p>Everyone's gaze rested on Takebayashi who grimaced.</p><p>"B-but why?" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>"You don't want to leave right now, right?" Okuda asked, frowning.</p><p>Takebayashi grimaced and then sighed. "I have my reasons...and..." His stomach churned. "If given the chance I still would choose to go back to the Main Campus..."</p><p>"But what about the 10 billion yen!?" Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, are you crazy, don't you want that?" Terasaka said harshly.</p><p>Takebayashi sighed deeply. "I don't want or need the money."</p><p>"Dude, are you for real?!" Oota looked at him in alarm. "Like seriously, why the hell would you want to come back to the Main Campus?!"</p><p>"Uh, Oota..." Yanagi tugged his arm cautiously.</p><p>"You have the coolest teacher ever who actually makes learning fun, and to top it off you're learning assassin!" Oota scoffed in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how many people would want that!?"</p><p>There was a long pause while Takebayashi kept his gaze low.</p><p>"I..." He grimaced, sighing quietly. "I enjoy being in this class, but I don't belong here." Takebayashi adjusted his glasses and looked up at his classmates. "I'm not good at assassination, and I don't want the money." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I understand that if you no longer want to be friends—"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Okuda spoke up, looking hurt. "Of course we're still your friends."</p><p>"Yeah, it doesn't matter if you want to change classes, that doesn't mean we'll cut you off," Isogai said, frowning.</p><p>"What we're worried about if <em>you </em>still would be friends with us?" Kataoka said quietly. "Or if you'd just cut us off like our old friends did."</p><p>There was another uncomfortable silence as the Main Campus students exchanged uneasy looks.</p><p>Machida grimaced along with Shindo.</p><p>Tagawa grimaced when one or two of her friends looked at her. "What?!"</p><p>Kanzaki frowned, fidgeting. "...Some part of me still wants to go back to the Main Campus."</p><p>"Really?" Sugino frowned, looking over in alarm.</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "I love being in this class but my parents..." She grimaced briefly but then forced a smile. "It still can be isolating not being a part of the whole school. I know we have each other but it would still be nice to hang out with our old classmates again..."</p><p>Nagisa frowned, nodding. "It does feel like that a lot of the time..."</p><p>The other students stayed silent.</p><p>
  <b>Everyone in Class E inhaled sharply, eye wide with shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Why?) Nagisa thought in alarm. (Takebayashi-kun?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi's head was slightly low as he stepped up on the podium.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano smile was smug at the other boy unfolded the paper and started to read.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I have spent for over three months with Class E..." Takebayashi began, addressing the school. "Simply put, that environment was hell."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened in shock. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>The rest of Class E Looked appalled while most of the Main Campus students were confused.</p><p>"What?!!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>"Why would he say that?" Hiroto questioned.</p><p>Takebayashi grimaced, feeling sick. (So I have to say that in order to gain acceptance?) He looked down, rubbing his arm. (Is it worth it?) His thoughts lingered on his parents. (...If that's what it takes...)</p><p>
  <b>"My classmates had no drive," Takebayashi continued. "Even the teachers had given up on us. I realized the price I'd paid for slacking."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed disapprovingly. "Ah, I see, so fresh propaganda is the Principal's play here."</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. "It fits in with his usual methods."</p><p>"Pfft, yeah, methods of brainwashing," Bitch-sensei remarked.</p><p>Etsuki looked down, feeling ill. "The Principal's...methods, have become more drastic this year than previous."</p><p>Itsumi-sensei cringed. "First Midterms, then the baseball game, and now this..."</p><p>
  <b>The rest of Class E was watching in horror at what they were hearing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, in his office, the Principal smiled as he watched the CCTV footage from his computer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I want to go back to the Main school building," Takebayashi spoked. The Principal smiled faintly. "For that, I studied as if my life depended on it. I even changed my attitude towards my everyday life."</b>
</p><p>Asano grimaced at his father's smile. (So smug...)</p><p>"Dude, I hate our Principal." Yoshida scowled.</p><p>"Yoshida!" Hara said cautiously.</p><p>"It's true!" Yoshida's scowl grew. "He loves seeing us fail. What kind of teacher is that?!"</p><p>The other students looked uncomfortable.</p><p>Ren grimaced, glancing at Asano who was stone-faced, before he looked down.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shown on top of the main campus roof, listening.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And for that, I'm overjoyed that I'm able to return," Takebayashi bowed. "I will work hard so that I will never fall in Class E again. That is all."</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi kept his gaze lowered when he saw his classmates look at the screen with betrayal.  </p><p>"Well...that was shit," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>"SWEAR JAR!!" Koro-sensei yelled.</p><p>She shrugged. "I'm broke."</p><p>Koro-sensei frowned. "Well..." he quickly searched in his purse and took out 100 yen. "Alright, I'll pay your fine this time—"</p><p>"Doesn't that defeat the point of a swear jar?" Kumi questioned, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>Everyone in the assembly hall was silent, staring up at the stage in shock.</b>
</p><p>"I mean, how are we all meant to react?" Adachi shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"I guess we're meant to be happy..." Nagasawa commented.</p><p>"I mean we were taught to hate E Class so we're probably not sure how to feel about being told we no longer have to hate a specific member of them," Uchida commented as he stuck a plaster on his nose.</p><p>His friend nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of confusing."</p><p>"You know, you guys should really start thinking for yourself." Karma rolled his eyes.</p><p>Some of the other students looked embarrassed.</p><p>"We are!!"</p><p>Adachi blushed from embarrassment. "But the Principal is in charge so... it's assumed he'd know best..."</p><p>"Yeah, but what if the Principal told you, you should turn on your own family, would you do it?" Sugino argued.</p><p>Rio snorted. "I don't know about you guys, but that sounds more like fascism than actual education."</p><p>The students remained silent, looking around warily.</p><p>"I don't really know what to think anymore..." Miura mumbled, looking down.</p><p>"Me neither..." Kondo muttered.</p><p>Asano narrowed his gaze at Koro-sensei. (This is your fault.)</p><p>
  <b>Then Asano started to clap, smiling pleasantly as he stepped onto the stage. "Welcome back, Takebayashi-kun!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The other main campus students exchanged uncertain looks briefly before they slowly started to smile and clap, and then broke out into cheers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Welcome back!! Great job!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're awesome, Takebayashi!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I knew you were different!!"</b>
</p><p>"Seriously?" Rio sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>The others in E Class looked unimpressed.</p><p>"Well...some of us know better now," Asami muttered, looking around awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah! I can think for myself," Hokoma said firmly.</p><p>"Yeah, me too!" Oota said stubbornly.</p><p>"Just because I agree with the Principal doesn't mean I can't think for myself!" Haruhi blushed.</p><p>"Y-yeah, we agree with him because he's right," Fujii said nervously.</p><p>"Yeah." Seo nodded, trying to smother a small flicker of doubt. "The Principal is right, he's always right. Right guys?"</p><p>Koyama and Araki nodded hesitantly while Ren looked at Asano who was glaring at the floor.</p><p>"No man can always be right," Koro-sensei interjected lightly, sitting near them. "Just as how I'm not always right."</p><p>"Wow, you're actually admitting it." Rio chuckled.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked amused. "The Principal may be an adult, but that doesn't mean he isn't still learning."</p><p>Asano frowned at him. "I doubt the Principal would agree."</p><p>The others in Class A looked uncomfortable while Koro-sensei chuckled. </p><p>"Well your father is a stubborn one, that's for sure," he said in amusement.</p><p>Asano scowled at Koro-sensei's amusement</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi smiled and blushed at their acceptance. (I did it.)</b>
</p><p>"Oh man..." Machida muttered, cringing.</p><p>(He really just want to be accepted somewhere...) Asami grimaced, feeling a pang of empathy.</p><p>Takebayashi felt a small glimmer of hope blossom in his chest. (If I can be accepted back by them then my family has to as well...)</p><p>Nagisa sighed. (I know some of us do want to go back to the Main Campus but...if we have to insult our own classmates to do it, then it's not worth it.)</p><p>
  <b>The rest of Class E remained frozen in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He...) Nagisa gaped. (Seemed completely different from who he was yesterday.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto slammed his fist against the blackboard when they were all back in the old campus building. "What's with that guy!?"</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi grimaced.</p><p>Hiroto sighed. "For the record, I'm angrier about the things you said more than you actually wanting to move classes."</p><p>"I know..." Takebayashi sighed when he looked at his classmates. "But I have to do whatever it takes to get back. This future-version of me probably doesn't mean the things he's saying..."</p><p>"But that doesn't make things better," Okano argued. "I mean, would you really sell us out like that? We're your friends, Takebayashi."</p><p>Takebayashi curled his hands into fists. "We may be friends but..." His eyes narrowed. "My family is more important." He felt a rise of guilt. "I'm sorry, but if I am given a chance to return...then I'll go."</p><p>His classmates grew silent.</p><p>
  <b>He looked at his upset classmates in outrage. "I can't believe he even threw away a chance at 10 billion yen to ditch us."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And he even said this place was hell!" Kimura objected.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, even if he was forced to say that, it's still wrong," Okano argued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka narrowed her gaze. "It is true that Takebayashi's grades suddenly improved," she said, staring at her desk. "But I believe that's only because he was taught by Koro-sensei," her voice grew cold. "If he even forgot that much, then I can't look at him the same way."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and the others remained silent, looking uneasy.</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi winced.</p><p>Kataoka's lips were set in a hard line. "I stand by it." She looked at Takebayashi pointedly. "You're saying that you'd do whatever it takes to get back to the Main Campus, but if that involves hurting your friends or changing who are and forgetting about the people who supported you, then how is it worth it?"</p><p>Takebayashi swallowed a lump in his throat. (Even after watching myself say those things about them...I'd still be willing to go through with it.) He stared at his lap. (So what kind of person does that make me?)</p><p>
  <b>"Anyway, we can't sit still after he said all of that!" Hiroto continued. "I'm gonna go say something to him after school!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to Karasuma, who was facing Takebayashi in a small office.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I respect the choice you've made," Karasuma said, eyeing him intently. "I also trust you and I'll  watch you through the memory erasure procedures and such." His gaze narrowed. "However, even if you are in a new class, be sure that you never disclose anything about the assassination."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi stared at him blankly. "I already know that already." He pushed his glasses up. "Do I look that dim-witted?" He stood up. "Excuse me." He walked away without a second glance.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned at his tone. (He's even being disrespectful to Mr Karasuma...)</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma watched him with interest. (Takebayashi Kotarou.) Memories showed Takebayashi being one of the weakest in PE. (During the assassination training, even though he gave his all, his results were the worst.) It showed Takebayashi falling over while Sugino looked on apprehensively. (That goes for studies as well. You could say he crammed too much.)</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi grimaced, ignoring the others looks.</p><p>"So wait, you studied too much?" Kimura questioned.</p><p>He nodded. "Nothing seemed to stay in..."</p><p>"Ah, that would be an overload of information!" Koro-sensei input. "As individuals, we process information differently than one another." He chewed on a pencil. "While some students may be able to process a large chunk of information in a short space of time, the same can't be said for others."</p><p>Takebayashi frowned as did a number of the other students.</p><p>"So...how do we know how much to study?" Kamei asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Well, you can normally tell if your mind is processing too much when you physically start to feel the strain as it affects your levels of stress," Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>A number of students looked pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"Studying too hard can be counterproductive..." Kanada said in surprise.</p><p>"Yeah, once I went two days without bathing," Hashimoto said.</p><p>"Seriously what?" Sugino looked scared.</p><p>Kimura sighed. "I used to pull <em>so </em>many all-nighters."</p><p>"I once studied so hard I didn't move from my desk for 12 hours..." Kondo's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Pfft," Hashizume rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, I once sprained my wrist from studying for too long."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked very concerned. "Um, children, I don't think any of this is healthy!"</p><p>"Oh, please, unless you're coughing up blood, you have no excuse." Asano rolled his eyes. "If you're not willing to forego bathroom breaks, sleep, or food. Then you aren't studying hard enough." He shrugged as his friends started to look at him with growing horror. "Studying is a commitment."</p><p>Koro-sensei nearly choked. "W-what?!" Then he rushed over to him and shook his shoulders. "No, no you shouldn't be doing that!"</p><p>Asano scowled and pushed the tentacles off. "Get off me!" He huffed, dusting off his shoulders. "If you're not willing to commit then you lack the resolve."</p><p>Class E and a few other students stared at him warily.</p><p>"I'm concerned..." Isogai commented uneasily.</p><p>"Who the hell forgo's bathroom breaks?!" Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm really hoping he's joking," Rio remarked.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "I don't think he is..."</p><p>Meanwhile, his friends were watching him warily.</p><p>"Should we be concerned...?" Araki whispered.</p><p>Seo grimaced. "Did he seriously just say 'unless you're coughing up blood'?"</p><p>Ren sighed, shaking his head. "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes at their overreaction. (Amateurs.)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was busy writing in a workbook "He simply does not know the trick to studying," he told Karasuma one day. "He was attending 5 to 6 cram schools, but that actually ended up having a negative outcome." He didn't take his eyes off the book as he multi-tasked. "I actually feel like he's the type that can improve his grades if he can master the right amount of studying!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He placed the workbook on the desk.</b>
</p><p>"Five to six Cram schools?!" Terasaka stared at him in disbelief. "How the hell did you have time to do anything?"</p><p>Takebayashi shrugged. "I still had some free time..."</p><p>
  <b>"In order for Takebayashi to get by with the minimum amount of studying," Koro-sensei continued as his gaze shifted to the mountain of books next to him. "I will first study the maximum amount and then I will find an ideal method of studying that will accommodate him!"</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi's eyes widened. (He really invested that much in me?)</p><p>
  <b>He cracked his tentacles together like knuckled. "My hands are shaking with excitement! I will quickly nurture him within three months."</b>
</p><p>"Ugh! You have bones in your tentacles?!" Tsuchiya looked disgusted.</p><p>"But whenever his tentacles dissolve we never see any bone..." Sugaya said in confusion.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "But if there's no bone then how is he making that cracking noise?"</p><p>"Either way it's annoying!" Kayano remarked irritably.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked pissed off by the noise. "Mind if I do something about those fingers cracking?"</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted back to the present with Karasuma looking out of the window. "So this is the outcome of nurturing him... how ironic."</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi grimaced, looking down as the guilt grew. (Do I really want to leave if he's going to invest so much in me?) He sighed. (My family want me back at the Main Campus, even if I do get good grades it won't be good enough if I'm still in the 'worst class'...)</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, the Principal smiled, resting his chin on his knuckles. "I do this all the time," he said cheerfully as Koro-sensei stood in front of him.</b>
</p><p>Rio sighed. "Should that be his reason every time he pulls stunts like this?"</p><p>"Banishes us to the desert to starve to death: Oh! I do this all the time!" Fuwa said brightly.</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>"Ah, it's funny because it's true," Rio said, laughing.</p><p>
  <b>"I approach a student who is giving their all and then inquire about them leaving Class E." A flashback showed the Principal getting out of his car to approach Takebayashi on the street during summer. "As with every other year, Takebayashi accepted with a simple '</b>
  <b>
    <em>Yes</em>
  </b>
  <b>'."</b>
</p><p>"That's really all it took?" Okuda mumbled, feeling upset.</p><p>"I'm sure there's more to it," Kayano said quietly.</p><p>"Why did he approach Takebayashi and not Kataoka?" Hara questioned.</p><p>"He must have known I wanted to leave..." Takebayashi shrugged.</p><p>"But what made him so certain you wanted to leave, while I didn't?" Kataoka questioned, frowning. "Judging from my reaction I was surprised that someone from E Class was leaving, I mean unless I was just shocked someone else took up the offer?"</p><p>Takebayashi looked unsure, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was sweating, letting his nerves get the best of him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal stared back coldly. "Did you watch today's assembly?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed the main campus students cheering.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The whole student body understood exactly what I was trying to teach them," he said lightly. "Your reward is proportional to your effort. The weak can become the strong." The Principal smiled frigidly. "Koro-sensei, is there something wrong with what I'm teaching them?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked down, hesitating. "No...there's isn't."</b>
</p><p>"SIR!!" The rest of his students looked outraged.</p><p>"Are you seriously agreeing with him?!" Okano asked in alarm.</p><p>"But it's true!" Koro-sensei replied, flustered. "Well, at least partly." He sighed, shaking his head. "The idea that the weak can become strong is entirely true and hard work should be rewarded." Koro-sensei raised a tentacle. "However! His methods are wrong, using Takebayashi-kun as a propaganda tool is wrong and distorts the lesson by saying only a select type of people are permitted to join the strong."</p><p>The others frowned, thinking it over.</p><p>"How he's going about it is wrong..." Isogai sighed.</p><p>Kataoka nodded. "Takebayashi, the Principal can't be trusted, whatever plan he's making you don't want to get caught up in it," she warned her classmate, making him frown. "Going back to the Main Campus isn't worth it if you're just going to be used like a puppet."</p><p>
  <b>Later, Takebayashi was walking home from school.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Takebayashi!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi stopped and looked to the side where his entire former classmates were waiting by a fence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Care to explain?" Isogai asked. "Why didn't you discuss this with us, Takebayashi?"</b>
</p><p>"I mean, he doesn't really have to tell you..." Fujii shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, but we're still his friends..." Hinano frowned. "It's like if one of your friends suddenly moved away without telling you."</p><p>
  <b>Okuda rushed to the front. "You helped out so much during our summer vacation trip!" A flashback showed him tending to his sick classmates. "And didn't we all have fun together during the regular school year too?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Takebayashi mainly enjoying a Maid's café while Terasaka looked slightly freaked out by it all at first.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, it looks like he was mostly a maid..." Mimura commented.</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi blushed when a few people laughed.</p><p>"They are enjoyable," Oota commented, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>"The 10 billion bounty." Karma stepped forward. "Depending on how we kill him, it seems like they're going to raise it more." He looked at him curiously. "I guess you don't need your share, Takebayashi. How selfless of you..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"One billion yen at best." Takebayashi pushed his glasses up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The others looked confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I would never be able to get the 10 billion on my own," he continued. "Even if I was able to successfully kill him in a group, the help I provide would probably be worth about one billion yen."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He imagined a pile of one billion yen with a note attached saying, 'Takebayashi, your role as reconnaissance was only moderately useful so we will pay you one billion yen.'</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka snorted, earning some looks. "Sorry, it's just imagining the government sending that note..."</p><p>"We still need your help, Takebayashi!" Okuda exclaimed. "Every contribution helps!"</p><p>Takebayashi sighed. "It's not about the money," he repeated.</p><p>
  <b>"My family has been running a hospital for generation," Takebayashi said, feeling the shadow of his family creep up on him. "Even my older brothers are in the Todai Medical Department. A billion yen is something my family could earn by working."</b>
</p><p>"Seriously!?" Muramatsu choked. "How rich is your family?!"</p><p>Takebayashi shrugged. "We own a hospital..."</p><p>
  <b>"It's a house with the motto of, 'Of course you could do it.'" Takebayashi was shown apart from the rest of his family who were gathered together in the living room. "Being incapable, I'm not treated as part of the family." He adjusted his glasses again. "Even if I got my hands on one billion yen, my family would never accept me."</b>
</p><p>The other students looked at him sympathetically.</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. (And there's his weak point.) He shook his head. (You made it too easy for the Principal.)</p><p>Rio frowned. "Your family sound like jerks."</p><p>"Uh, huh!" Hinano nodded.</p><p>Takebayashi sighed. "They're still my family."</p><p>"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to earn their acceptance, you're their son," Kataoka said strongly.</p><p>"Yeah! Parents are meant to love their kids unconditionally." Okuda's brow furrowed.</p><p>"...Well, some people aren't good parents," Asami said quietly.</p><p>Nagisa and a number of other students looked down. (No some aren't...)</p><p>
  <b>A fantasy showed him telling his siblings who just laughed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good for you!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The good for nothing of the family had his life saved by luck. (Lol)"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...And that would be that," Takebayashi said dully, looking down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His classmates remained silent, looking uncomfortable.</b>
</p><p>"Jerks," Okano muttered, scowling.</p><p>Takebayashi grimaced. "They're not always that bad, they can be nice as well," he said cautiously. (At least they don't ignore me like mom and dad...)</p><p>
  <b>"I was able to report my grades to my parents for the first time yesterday," Takebayashi's voice wavered. "That I received the top class grades and that I could leave E Class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His father didn't even look up from the newspaper he was reading. "You worked hard. You were able to hang on by a thread."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just to hear those words." Takebayashi tensed, looking down, causing the sun to flash and show his green eyes. "I had to suffer through so much studying."</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Terasaka swore. "You call that praise?!"</p><p>"Swear jar!" Koro-sensei blew his whistle.</p><p>"Ah, shut up!" Terasaka threw 100 yen at the stage where the jar was, hitting a student at the front.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"Takebayashi," Terasaka turned to the other boy. "You're seriously gonna kill yourself studying just to get <em>that</em>?"</p><p>Takebayashi sighed. "I don't expect you to understand, but those words mean a lot more to me—"</p><p>"Bullshit!" Terasaka swore again.</p><p>"Terasaka!"</p><p>"Your dad didn't even look at you—wake up, already, they're approval isn't worth shit—YES, I KNOW 100 YEN!!" He tossed another set of change at the stage, hitting more students at the front.</p><p>"OW!!"</p><p>"What the hell!!?"</p><p>"Damn, jerk!!!"</p><p>Takebayashi looked at Terasaka in surprise, feeling his stomach twist when he felt a spark of doubt.</p><p>"You know...he has nice eyes," Otani commented offhandedly, earning a confused look from Hokoma.</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki looked down sadly, understanding.</b>
</p><p>Sugino frowned, looking at Kanzaki with concern.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi looked away from his classmates. "For me, even more so than the end of the world, or ten billion yen. It's much more important that I'm accepted by my family." He turned his back to them. "I know that I'm a traitor and I'm being ungrateful," he said to them. "I pray that your assassination goes well."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His classmates were silent as they watched him leave.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tried to reach out. "Hold on, Takebayashi—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki grabbed his arm gently. "Give it up, Nagisa-kun."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kanzaki?" Nagisa frowned at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her smile was soft and sad. "Parents' chains..." She looked down in acceptance. "They bind you to an extremely painful place and don't let go, so..." She let go of his arm. "Don't try to forcefully pull him away."</b>
</p><p>"Kanzaki..." Rio looked sad.</p><p>"She has a point," Machida muttered. "You can't force him..."</p><p>Kanzaki looked at Takebayashi. "I know it's hard having demanding parents, Takebayashi, but you should know that you're not alone." She smiled warmly. "And you always have us..."</p><p>Takebayashi looked down, feeling his guilt grow worse.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked down. (There's a 'curse' cast on a number of us.) A fantasy showed chains suffocating a beating heart. (I felt that Takebayashi was slowly dying from that curse.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei watched the exchange from a nearby roof.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The way to undo that curse, they don't teach you in class.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's eyes narrowed. (Oh, we'll see about that!)</p><p>Nagisa swallowed a bad taste, trying not to think of his mom.</p><p>Sugino glanced at him warily, before looking away.</p><p>Ren looked at Asano briefly, frowning.</p><p>Asami rested her head on Hokoma's shoulder for support. </p><p>Hazama scowled, ignoring the looks she was getting from Terasaka and Yoshida.</p><p>Karma scowled and focussed on flipped his knife back and forth.</p><p>Takebayashi sighed, rubbing his arm self-consciously.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's eyes glowed in determination.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The next day the Principal stared out of his window from his office. (Class E's student with the top grades. He tossed Class E to the side of his won will and moved to Class A.) His smile grew more smug.  (Seeing this surely must have jogged their memories, that they're nothing more than second string players in this school.) His gaze narrowed. (My education makes sense in all aspects.)</b>
</p><p>"Shut up!" Yoshida threw his shoe at the screen, it went straight through the hologram.</p><p>That triggered a few laughs from the other students.</p><p>"Calm down, Yoshida." Hara smiled fondly.</p><p>Yoshida blushed and then scowled. "He's really getting on my nerves."</p><p>"I don't think throwing a shoe's going to help..." Araki commented dryly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei slid the classroom door open and his skin was charcoal black again. "Good morning!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why are you black all of a sudden, Koro-sensei?" Hiroto asked nervously.</b>
</p><p>"Seriously again?!" Sugaya sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"I do tan easily," Koro-sensei mused.</p><p>
  <b>"I quickly went to Africa to get a tan!" Koro-sensei replied. "Incidentally I went for a drive with the Maasai people and even exchanged email addresses."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can't tell if that trip was low tech or high tech..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"With this, sensei is now a perfect Ninja!" He was dressed in a Ninja garb. "Even if I move within a group of people, I won't attract attention!"</b>
</p><p>There was a collection of groans as many students buried their faces in their hands.</p><p>"Why does he do these things?" Jida questioned, shaking his head.</p><p>His friend sighed. "I honestly just don't know anymore..."</p><p>Toda shook his head. "He's worse than my cousin and he's four!"</p><p>
  <b>"YOU'D ATTRACT ATTENTION IN A SCARY WAY!!" His class yelled.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, it only really works in the dark..." Mimura commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "But I want to practice my ninja skills!!"</p><p>"Why?!!" Okajima questioned.</p><p>
  <b>Okano sighed. "First of all, what for?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Obviously for Takebayashi-kun's aftercare!" Koro-sensei replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The others looked confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aftercare?" Okajima repeated.</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi looked annoyed. (Why can't he just respect my decision...)</p><p>
  <b>"Seeing how he left on his own will, we can't hold him back," Koro-sensei said. "However, Sensei has a responsibility to look whether or not he is able to adjust to his new environment."</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi's annoyance faded a little. (I suppose it's just concern...and this is Koro-sensei we're talking about.)</p><p>"We should be keeping an eye on Takebayashi to make sure his transition goes smoothly!" Koro-sensei said brightly. "Adjusting to a new environment can be hard." He looked at his students pointedly. "We also have to respect Takebayashi's decision, both now and in the future."</p><p>His students exchanged uncertain glances.</p><p>"He is right..." Isogai said, looking at Kataoka pointedly.</p><p>Kataoka sighed, looking over at Takebayashi.</p><p>
  <b>He went to his desk. "Of course, this is only sensei's job, all of you please go about your day as usual."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, subtle," Karma commented dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka frowned, looking down, remembering what Takebayashi had told them yesterday about his family.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Maybe we should go check out the situation a bit too." She smiled in conspiracy with the others. "Assassination included, that Otaku's a dangerous guy."</b>
</p><p>"Exactly, Kataoka!" Fuwa grinned. "Leaving this Otaku unattended would definitely lead to disaster."</p><p>"Think of the maid cafés!" Mimura joked.</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>Takebayashi held back a small smile. </p><p>
  <b>Sugino smiled sheepishly. "Besides, he was a fellow member in our attempt to kill the same target."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's no helping that he left but...I don't want him to turn into a creep from the Chairman's brainwashing," Hinano said flippantly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki smiled nodding I agreement.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, let's not have that happen please..." Hiroto grimaced.</p><p>Kanzaki nodded solemnly. "You should be careful, Takebayashi-kun..."</p><p>"You can't trust him..." Nagisa looked worried.</p><p>Takebayashi nodded warily, looking down.</p><p>Asano smiled grimly. (You don't stand a chance.)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked pleased. (A bond formed by killing intent.)</b>
</p><p>"No purer bond than that!" Rio exclaimed.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Nothing like a good old homicide to bring everyone together."</p><p>"Karma, stop..."</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, in classroom 3-A, the students were sitting down for first period.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kondo and Aoi looked behind their desks to look at Takebayashi.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you ready for class, Takebayashi?" Kondo smiled nervously. "I'm sure Class E's teacher was accommodating."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But Class A's teacher moves fast, so don't fall behind," Aoi warned.</b>
</p><p>Rio scoffed. "I mean; we deal with Koro-sensei so I think he'll be fine."</p><p>Kondo cringed. "Yeah...this is a different kind of fast."</p><p>The others looked confused.</p><p>The rest of Class A exchanged unsure looks.</p><p>Asano sighed. "You'll see..."</p><p>
  <b>"Haha." Takebayashi smiled apprehensively. "You're making me nervous."</b>
</p><p>"Just trying to warn you..." Kondo muttered, glancing at the Big Five anxiously. (You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Takebayashi...)</p><p>
  <b>"You're finally able to return to the front stage," Asano said pleasantly, pausing at his desk. "I'm sure you'll be able to keep up, Takebayashi-kun." He smiled politely. "It'll be tough but let's work hard together, right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi smiled hesitantly. "...Thanks, Asano-kun."</b>
</p><p>"Aw, look, nice Asano's come out to play," Karma chimed, making Asano scowl.</p><p>
  <b>Then the lesson began with Hisaya-sensei talking at an unnecessarily fast speed while writing on the board.</b>
</p><p>Nearly all of Class A grew on edge, feeling like they were back in their classroom.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked appalled. "What is this!?"</p><p>"What the heck?" Hara's eyes widened.</p><p>"Whoa, what's with the fast-talking?!" Hiroto frowned. "How's anyone meant to understand?"</p><p>Hisaya-sensei frowned. "The students will be able to keep up as long as they pay attention."</p><p>(Seriously?!) Nagisa looked at the teacher in alarm. "But why do you need to talk really fast?!"</p><p>Class A's teacher looked impatient. "Because we have a lot of theory to get through! We to make maximum use of the time for each subject without diverting off topic or getting behind schedule!"</p><p>"But what if you have a question?" Isogai asked, frowning.</p><p>"You have an estimated ten seconds to voice your question," Asano answered, shrugging. "You then have another fifteen seconds to listen and process Hisaya-sensei' answer."</p><p>"Ten if he's in a bad mood..." Tsuda muttered scathingly.</p><p>"There is a one-minute time slot at the end of each period to voice any further questions before he moves onto the next subject matter," Kondo recited, holding his knees up to his chin as he started to rock back and forth. "Hisaya-sensei will then answer the questions given within a maximum 45-second time span!"</p><p>"...What about bathroom breaks?" Rio asked worriedly, staring at them with growing horror.</p><p>"You're permitted two a day, not counting lunch or break," Kanada replied, growing uneasy. "Maximum time five minutes per bathroom break used, otherwise you're skipping class."</p><p>"It's best to save them for after lunch," Aoi input.</p><p>Naoka frowned. "Wait, is that why Class A always hogs the toilets during lunch?"</p><p>Bando shrugged. "I just thought they all had diarrhea..."</p><p>
  <b>Tsuda scowled as she tried to keep up, while the boy next to her, Okamoto, looked over at Takebayashi.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey look at Takebayashi," he said, looking over his shoulder. "He's already in a daze and his hand has stopped moving."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi stared at the front in astonishment, looking lost.</b>
</p><p>Kondo winced. "I tried to warn you..."</p><p>Takebayashi frowned. "I don't think it's the content I'm confused by, more so the teaching method..."</p><p>
  <b>"Can he handle this?" Tsuda questioned. "This pace is much faster than Class E's."</b>
</p><p>"In some ways yes, in other ways no..." Sugino commented, shrugging.</p><p>"It's really ironic that even though Koro-sensei is really fast, his teaching is pretty slowed down." Toka shrugged.</p><p>"Lucky you..." Tsuda grumbled.</p><p>"This fast-paced kind of teaching is unnecessary," Koro-sensei told Class A's teacher. "You can still cover a large amount of content you need by just changing up the theory and condensing it down."</p><p>Hisaya-sensei bristled. "This is the way I've always taught..."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "I mean no disrespect, but there are more efficient ways."</p><p>Many of Class A had to smother their laughter when they saw Hisaya-sensei's outraged look.</p><p>
  <b>Okamoto started to freak out when he looked at the board. "Crap! He's already erasing the board!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsuda hastily went back to writing. "We need to concentrate! Concentrate!"</b>
</p><p>"Ah! Stop distracting me, Okamoto!!" Tsuda clutched her head. "You'll make me fall behind."</p><p>"You were talking too!" he replied, getting stressed.</p><p>"You shouldn't be gossiping in the first place!" she snapped.</p><p>Meanwhile, Class E watched them with growing concern.</p><p>"...They need help," Rio commented.</p><p>"Pfft, more like sedatives," Karma remarked.</p><p>
  <b>"Since he's in Class A he's a friend but..." Okamoto grimaced, not taking his eyes off his work. "It'd be no joke if important students like us fell into Class E because we were busy worrying about him."</b>
</p><p>"Why are you still talking!!" Tsuda snapped, shaking him. "We'll fall behind!!"</p><p>"None of this is happening right now!" he shot back.</p><p>"Should we be taking notes for what's happening on screen?" Miura looked panic. "I feel like we should take notes."</p><p>"Why?!" Juba questioned.</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>Asano sighed, shaking his head as he looked at his classmates. Some of them looked like they were having wartime flashbacks, while others were looking at the screen with growing horror.</p><p>"Will you all calm down, none of us are even in class!" he snapped, making them look over. "Get a hold of yourselves."</p><p>His classmates grew embarrassed, calming down.</p><p>Takebayashi stared at them in disbelief.</p><p>"So..." Karma raised an eyebrow from behind him. "You sure you wanna join them?"</p><p>"Yeah, they're a whole different type of dysfunctional..." Rio commented.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi started to sweat. (This is...A Class's lesson? In E Class we covered this in the first semester!)</b>
</p><p>"What?!!"</p><p>"Huh?" Hisaya-sensei's eyes widened.</p><p>Class A gaped at the screen.</p><p>"W-wait, so does that mean we're...we're..." Tsuda choked.</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Nagisa cringed when he realized what was coming.</p><p>"We're behind..." Araki whispered in horror.</p><p>Class A burst into outrage.</p><p>"What do you mean we're behind?!" Fujii snapped.</p><p>"That's impossible!!"</p><p>"But I'm always studying, what more do I need to do!!?"</p><p>"Am I even learning everything?!!!"</p><p>Asano buried his face in his hand in exasperation. "Oh, God..."</p><p>The rest of the teachers and students watched the breakdown with morbid fascination.</p><p>Hisaya-sensei scratched his head. "But we've never fallen behind schedule."</p><p>"As I said, fast-paced teaching isn't always effective," Koro-sensei said lightly.</p><p>
  <b>Hisaya-sensei was erasing and putting new information on the blackboard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(On top of that, this is recklessly inefficient.)</b>
</p><p>"INEFFICIENT?!" Hisaya-sensei looked outraged.</p><p>Koro-sensei shrugged innocently. "It is true."</p><p>Terasaka sighed. "Seriously, will you nerds, calm down already!!" he yelled at Class A who were talking amongst themselves somewhat delirious. "Tsk, seriously, get a grip already."</p><p>"I can't fall behind..." Kanada exclaimed, clutching her head in her hands.</p><p>"I'll help you study!" Araki offered quickly.</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to get in her pants, Araki."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Kanada looked up in confusion.</p><p>Shindo patted Kondo and Aoi on their shoulders. "You guys probably aren't that behind, and you'll still be ahead of the rest of us."</p><p>"Yeah, you still got okay results in finals, remember?" Machida reassured.</p><p>Kondo choked. "Just, <em>okay?</em>"</p><p>"Uh..." Shindo realized his mistake.</p><p>"Everyone just needs to calm down," Asano told his classmates firmly. "Remember none of this is happening."</p><p>"But how do we get ahead if Hisaya-sensei isn't teaching us fast enough?" Okuno said in distress. "We're not covering enough content as E Class. They're going to be ahead of us!!"</p><p>"No one is going to fall behind," Asano said in exasperation, and then paused. "Well, at least not the strong ones..."</p><p>"ASANO!!" The majority of his classmates yelled.</p><p>Asano sighed, shaking his head. "We'll hold more class study sessions after school."</p><p>That was enough to placate most of the panic.</p><p>Tsuda sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God..."</p><p>Seo groaned. "Ugh, great, well there goes my free time."</p><p>Araki whacked him over the head.</p><p>
  <b>(Triangular functions are easier to understand if you break down the main points.) Takebayashi pointed out.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, burn!" Okano laughed.</p><p>Takebayashi shrugged. "Well, it's true."</p><p>A number of students laughed while Hisaya-sensei turned a blotchy red colour.</p><p>Koro-sensei tried to hide his snigger.</p><p>"You're enjoying this too much," Karasuma remarked, trying to suppress a smirk.</p><p>
  <b>(He blabs on while he's by the blackboard, writing and erasing, writing and erasing. The convenience for his students is completely ignored.)</b>
</p><p>"T-the Principal insisted on this type of teaching!" Hisaya-sensei argued, looking embarrassed. "We have to separate the strong from the weak..."</p><p>Koro-sensei made a disapproving noise. (But in doing so you're crushing potential students before even giving them a chance.)</p><p>
  <b>His thoughts lingered back to Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I watched the anime that you recommended!" Koro-sensei held up the DVD. "Ore no Imouto Ga Totsuzen Hirosjima-fan ni natta no wa kareshi no eikyou ni chigai nai ken ni Tsuite!" he recited. "And it was enjoyable!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow, are all anime titles that long?" Yanagi asked.</p><p>Oota laughed. "Well..."</p><p>"I didn't know you watched that too, Takebayashi?" Fuwa smiled. "I'm on episode 5."</p><p>Takebayashi smiled slightly. "I just finished season 2. It's one of my favourites."</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi nodded. "It felt like they mined every material they could from it, didn't it?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, I never expected her to become a beautiful little female baseball player!" Koro-sensei commented.</b>
</p><p>"Is that some kind of anime trope?" Fumio questioned. "I don't get the joke..."</p><p>Fuwa sighed, shaking her head. "You're missing out on good quality content, my friend."</p><p>"And fan-service." Oota sighed wistfully. "So much fan-service."</p><p>Takebayashi nodded, smiling more. "Indeed."</p><p>
  <b>Then he pulled out his phone. "On that note! I have turned the solution to the addition theorem that you were having trouble with into a parody of the second season's opening theme!"</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi's eyes widened in surprise. (He really went to that much effort...just for me?) His smile faded as he felt his guilt come back in full force. (He's wasting his time...)</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi was impressed. "The second season... you really know your stuff, Koro-sensei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Do you think I could perform my work as a teacher without knowing my student's 2D preferences?" Koro-sensei started to play the song. "Now let us sing and learn! The cut in part for your favourite ono-chan has a very crucial point incorporated into it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Koro-sensei started to sing like a screeching cat.</b>
</p><p>"AHHH!!"</p><p>The students and teachers covered their ears.</p><p>"MAKE IT STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE!!"</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, pouting. "It's not that bad..."</p><p>"Are you deaf or delusional!" Kensaku yelled.</p><p>"He's both!" Karasuma scowled, covering his ears.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi covered his ears and a bold piece of text popped up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei's weakness 27#: Tone deafness.'</b>
</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness, he stopped." Kanzaki shook her head, sighing in relief.</p><p>"I think my ears are bleeding..." Nagisa groaned.</p><p>"Talk about talentless!" Karma remarked.</p><p>"If you're going to kill him, make sure you stab his vocal cords," Asano said dryly, feeling a headache coming on.</p><p>"I can't hear anything!" Okajima clutched his ears. "His voice was so bad it broke my eardrums!"</p><p>Koro-sensei wept. "Why must you crush my dreams, children?"</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi smiled fondly at the memory. (Because it was so unbelievably bad, that was tough to learn in its own way.)</b>
</p><p>"Pfft, Koro-sensei's singing is its own brand of torture," Sugaya commented.</p><p>Kimura nodded solemnly. "I do not envy you, Takebayashi..."</p><p>
  <b>Later after the school day was finished, Takebayashi started to pack up his things when he spotted Kondo and Aoi again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, after school, do you want to grab some tea somewhere?" He asked them both.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aoi smiled nervously. "Eh? Ah, you don't have to try so hard to fit in, Takebayashi!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We have to head to cram school soon." Kondo smiled sheepishly, waving. "You too, right?"</b>
</p><p>"Hey, don't be rude!" Okuda chided.</p><p>Kondo and Aoi looked nervous. "We weren't trying to be!"</p><p>Kondo shrugged. "We're too busy to hang out...I can just about handle doing baseball while studying..."</p><p>"Do you guys ever hang out together just for fun...?" Nagisa asked, frowning.</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence.</p><p>"Does class studying count?" Juba asked.</p><p>"We do hang out!" Kanada said quickly. "Well, some of..." She refused to look at Tsuchiya. "Um, but mainly on weekends."</p><p>"Yeah, weekends." Kondo nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi watched them rush out of the classroom. (My classmates from Class A, if you can study and you aren't in Class E, they'll treat you completely normal.) He finished packing his back. (But, like the old me, they're constantly being chased by studies.) He looked over at Ren, Seo, Araki, and Koyama who were chatting to each other. (The lax ones are the few who are capable.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wanna have a party at my place tomorrow?" Ren asked, smoothing his hair back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure!" Koyama replied.</b>
</p><p>"Party?" Rio raised an eyebrow. "You guys throw parties?"</p><p>Ren smirked. "Yep! It's the only time I can get everyone together!"</p><p>"Even though most of us can't come..." Juba said a little too loudly.</p><p>Ren's brow furrowed.</p><p>The others looked awkward.</p><p>"Um, we still like going to your parties when we can, Ren!" Miura said brightly. "They're fun."</p><p>"Yeah, you should go to them, Asano!" Kondo urged, smiling.</p><p>Ren's face brightened. "Yeah, you should!"</p><p>Asano sighed, crossing his arms. "I have other priorities."</p><p>Ren tried not to scowl. "Yeah, right..."</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, have 5 to 6 girls ready," Seo remarked.</b>
</p><p>"SEO!!" Tsuchiya looked outraged.</p><p>Seo jerked back. "W-we're probably not even together in this timeline!" Then he frowned. "Hey wait, we're still broken up, so I can do what I want."</p><p>Her gaze darkened. "What did you just say?"</p><p>Seo tensed. (Shit.)</p><p>
  <b>(It's a world of difference from Class E.) Takebayashi thought, thinking back to the maid café.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Looks like you've taken a liking to my favourite spot, Terasaka," Takebayashi said smugly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ahh!" Get outta here!!" Terasaka looked flustered as he watched Takebayashi be attended too by some maids. "I came out of curiosity because you asked me to come!!"</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"So you didn't need that much nagging?" Hazama smirked. "Sound like you wanted to go?!"</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "NO! I just was...am...it's just being curious! That's it."</p><p>
  <b>He scowled, with red cheeks. "Just because you have some spare time from the octopus's lessons doesn't mean you can pick up a useless hobby!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A maid behind him smiled brightly. "Master, would you like to take a commemorative picture together?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka blushed, looking lovestruck. "Ah, well since I'm here..."</b>
</p><p>The laughter grew as Terasaka blushed.</p><p>"Ooh, so you do have a maid fetish, ey?" Karma teased.</p><p>"Or he likes being a dom?" Rio sniggered.</p><p>Terasaka went bright red. "SHUT UP!!"</p><p>
  <b>As Terasaka sat down Koro-sensei came out of his hiding spot wearing a maid's uniform and then wrote something down in his notebook before he disappeared again.</b>
</p><p>"Damn it!" Terasaka glared at Koro-sensei who was chuckling. "Why are you stalking me!!"</p><p>"I'm just keeping an eye on things." Koro-sensei grinned wickedly.</p><p>"Pfft, more like gathering blackmail," Mimura commented.</p><p>Kimura looked nervous. "I really need to know what he writes in that notebook."</p><p>"Yeah, we have to get it off him," Sugaya said.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi sighed, looking down at his desk. "A teacher who randomly and avariciously studies information on his students.) He frowned. (Terasaka's the same, it seemed like as if he was trying to look over me in his own way.)</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi smiled faintly.</p><p>Terasaka looked annoyed. "Sure, whatever..."</p><p>"Aw, does Terasaka-kun have a secret heart of gold?" Karma teased.</p><p>"NO!!"</p><p>
  <b>He tensed up when he felt someone watching him, looking out of the window at the bushes. (There's something there...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei and the rest of Class E were hiding in the bushes.</b>
</p><p>"...Don't you guys have lessons?" Machida questioned in disbelief. "How long have you been watching him!"</p><p>"They mess around so much but they still cover more than us in one semester?" Kita questioned, frowning. "How does that add up?"</p><p>Tsuda scowled. "The more I think about it the more it pisses me off..."</p><p>"Swear jar!!" Koro-sensei blew the whistle.</p><p>
  <b>"Looks like he's doing pretty well..." Kataoka commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Doesn't he actually look more sociable now?" Hiroto remarked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka scoffed, picking his nose. "That's why I told you to just leave that four-eyes alone."</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. (Why are they being so...doting?)</p><p>"You know you guys him is stalking is kind of cute," Otani said in amusement.</p><p>Oota laughed.  "It's like a bunch of overprotective siblings."</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly, exchanging a look with Sugino. (It does feel like that lately...it's nice knowing someone has your back.)</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi sighed. (It's the camouflage technique Karasuma-sensei taught us, but the flora near Class E and the main building are different so if the person who is being watched sees it, it's unnecessarily suspicious.) Koro-sensei stood out must prominently. (Especially the glossy black object!)</b>
</p><p>"Subtle...so subtle..." Sakai commented dryly. </p><p>Koro-sensei blushed. "I'm a ninja!"</p><p>"It doesn't work during the day!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi frowned. (Why are they still trying to watch me?)</b>
</p><p>"Because we care, duh!" Rio sighed in exasperation. "We're not just going to abandon you!"</p><p>Takebayashi frowned. "But I betrayed you..."</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "Even if we're angry about that, we still care."</p><p>"Yeah, we're friends!" Hinano said firmly. "And we won't let you get brainwashed."</p><p>Takebayashi looked down, rubbing his arm. (Why do I mean that much to them?)</p><p>
  <b>(In Class E I'm useless in assassination. In terms of the main campus building it's the same as being unable to study.) He imagined himself separated from the other students studying. (I have no skills that makes me needed. And coming here to see me even after I moved to class A...) Class E were still hiding badly in the bushes. (What point is there in studying me further?)</b>
</p><p>There was a collection of sighs.</p><p>"He's worse than Nagisa..." Hara shook her head.</p><p>"HEY!" Nagisa looked embarrassed.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi looked down. (I on the other hand...What did I return to the main campus building to learn again?)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his hope grow. (Yes!)</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. (He's already having second thoughts this soon?)</p><p>Takebayashi sighed. (Does my family even care enough to be proud of me if I make it to A Class?)</p><p>
  <b>"How's it going, Takebayashi-kun?" Asano interrupted his thoughts. "Have you grown accustomed to the class?"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, it's probably a firm no," Rio said, giving a thumbs down.</p><p>Kondo smiled sheepishly. "It is a lot to take in at first..."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm happy in C-Class," Machida said dryly.</p><p>Kondo frowned. "But, don't you wanna be the best?"</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Responded a large number of students, surprising A-Class.</p><p>Shindo smiled. "I think I'm happy in B Class."</p><p>"Yeah, me too!"</p><p>"Yep! I'm content with second-best!"</p><p>Etsuki-sensei smiled warmly while Hisaya-sensei scowled.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi was caught off guard. "S-somewhat!?" he stammered, forcing a smile.</b>
</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. (Well not everyone has the strength to rise to the top.)</p><p>
  <b>Asano smiled politely. "This is sudden, but the Board Chairman is calling for you," he told him pleasantly. "You the hero who overcame adversity," his voice was slightly mocking. "It seems like you're needed."</b>
</p><p>A few people frowned.</p><p>"What's with the tone?" Kataoka questioned.</p><p>"What tone?" Asano replied evenly.</p><p>"...It's the same tone you use when you're talking with your father," Nagisa commented. "It's different to the one you use when you're being pleasant, it's more...mocking."</p><p>Asano grimaced, narrowing his gaze. "I'm sure it's nothing, I've probably just had a long day."</p><p>Takebayashi eyed him warily. (I know I'm E Class...well ex-3-E in this...but why is he acting like that? There's aggression there which I don't understand, we don't even know each other properly.)</p><p>
  <b>The two of them headed to the office and waited.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi eyed the Principal's trophies curiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You probably shouldn't touch the items around there," Asano warned, looking over. "Once there was a guy who broke the chairman's personal item. It seems like he was sent to E Class immediately."</b>
</p><p>Kayano hid a smile.</p><p>"Someone really had the balls to break his trophy?!" Yoshida laughed.</p><p>Sugino frowned. "I wonder what happened to the guy?"</p><p>"Knowing the Principal, he's probably dead," Hiroto commented.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi looked at him questionably. "Wouldn't that not matter to you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano gave a strained laugh. "No way." He smiled sharply. "The Chairman, even when dealing with his own son, doesn't hold back."</b>
</p><p>The others looked uncomfortable again.</p><p>"So, what, if you messed up bad enough he'd send you to 3-E?" Kimura frowned.</p><p>Asano smiled bitterly. "Without a second thought."</p><p>There was another awkward pause.</p><p>"But that would never happen!" Seo said hastily. "Asano's the best for a reason."</p><p>"Yep!" Araki forced a smile.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes but then eyed Asano curiously. (So just how much under the thumb are you, poster-boy?)</p><p>
  <b>His smile faded slightly when he gave Takebayashi a pointed look. "You have to keep your guard up against him, every day."</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi frowned. "Asano..."</p><p>"That sounds horrible!" Okuda's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Dude, that is not normal!" Hiroto stressed.</p><p>(Not this again.) Asano scowled. "Will you all stop overreacting." He shrugged while the others stared at him in alarm. "It's just the way things are."</p><p>"That doesn't make it okay..." Kanzaki said quietly.</p><p>"Are you warning me?" Takebayashi questioned, looking at Asano curiously. "You seem to be telling me to be on guard around your father before he arrives..."</p><p>Asano looked at him blankly for a moment, before he shrugged. "Who knows."</p><p>Koro-sensei eyed him with interest, humming thoughtfully. (There has to be a way to get through to him...)</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi's frown deepened, watching the other boy warily. (Asano Gakushuu...I don't understand him either.)</b>
</p><p>"Dude, join the club," Muramatsu said.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. (Ingrates.)</p><p>
  <b>He stared at him thoughtfully. (While they are father and son and in the same school, I've never seen them talk amicably.)</b>
</p><p>Asano narrowed his gaze while his friends and classmates exchanged apprehensive looks.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi imagined Asano easily being accepted into his family. (If I was as capable as him, I'm sure my family would gladly accept me.)</b>
</p><p>Asano tensed, feeling something painful twist in his stomach.</p><p>Takebayashi grimaced. (Would becoming a completely different person make them accept me?)</p><p>"Your family should be lucky to have you as you are," Kataoka said protectively, narrowing her gaze at the screen.</p><p>"What's the point of trying to change yourself to be what they want?!" Terasaka looked angry. "Screw them if they can't accept you."</p><p>Fuwa nodded strongly. "You can't spend your whole life trying to make your parents happy."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled softly. "Sometimes, you have to put your own happiness first..."</p><p>Takebayashi swallowed a lump in his throat, looking down. "They're my family..."</p><p>"Then make a new one," Rinka said quietly.</p><p>Takebayashi looked at his classmates unsurely.</p><p>Asano curled his hands into fists, looking down.</p><p>Ren was nudged by Seo who actually was starting to look worried.</p><p>"Hey! He has a point," Ren joked, laughing easily. "My parents still won't shut up about you."</p><p>Asano frowned in confusion.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm afraid my parents might adopt you..." Araki laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Seo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Why do you think I refuse to let him meet mine?"</p><p>Koyama chuckled. "Yeah, they'd replace you in an instant!"</p><p>"Pfft, more like yours would."</p><p>The others in Class A caught on and smiled.</p><p>"Yep! My parents won't shut up about you."</p><p>"Mine too...it's kind of annoying."</p><p>"My mom's threatening an arranged marriage..."</p><p>"Ha! Get in line!"</p><p>Asano's frown deepened when he felt something like fondness start to grow in his stomach.</p><p>He tensed when he realized this he felt his cheeks heat up. (Damn it.) Asano tried to compose himself and cleared his throat. "Well, you can't really blame them..." he said dismissively. "Seo's parents are so desperate to get rid of him they'd trade him for a can of soup."</p><p>"HEY!!" Seo yelled while the others in 3-A laughed. "No, they wouldn't!!"</p><p>
  <b>The Principal came in a second later. "My, I've kept you two waiting!" he said, causing Takebayashi to tense while Asano's eyes narrowed. "Well, have a seat."</b>
</p><p>"That was weird timing..." Chiba frowned.</p><p>
  <b>Class E were watching from the bushes as the curtains were drawn.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Looks like they've gone into the Chairman's office," Koro-sensei commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Damn. We can't see because of the curtains!" Isogai said.</b>
</p><p>"How long have you guys been in those bushes?" Adachi questioned.</p><p>"I don't know but I hope I don't get thorns up my butt!" Okajima scowled.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi sat down opposite the Principal while Asano stood to the side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tomorrow, is the date I opened the private school, it was the predecessor to this school," The Principal explained. "In commemoration of the anniversary of the establishment, we hold an assembly here." He smiled. "There, once again, I'd like you to present a speech before the entire school."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A speech?" Takebayashi questioned.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no..." Kayano grimaced.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Just as I feared..."</p><p>Takebayashi's stomach churned. (What else does he want me to say!? I already insulted them enough!)</p><p>
  <b>"Asano-kun." The Principal gestured to his son. "Is the script complete?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes." Asano handed him a piece of paper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's see." The Principal scanned the speech over. "Well, I suppose this will do. Take a look, Takebayashi-kun."</b>
</p><p>Asano scowled at the slight insult. (Seriously?!)</p><p>
  <b>(T-this!?) Takebayashi read the speech and froze in horror. (This speech in front of everyone?!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal noted his hesitance and stood up. "You have yet to escape from being weak." He placed his hands on Takebayashi's shoulders. "This is a ceremony for you to step up and become strong, Takebayashi-kun," he said smoothly in his ear.</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi shifted uncomfortably. (I don't feel very strong right now...)</p><p>
  <b>"If you aren't strong, your family won't look at you."</b>
</p><p>There was a raw spark of outrage.</p><p>"That manipulative bastard!!"</p><p>"TERASAKA!!"</p><p>"Oh, no, not again!" A student at the front cried as Terasaka threw some money at the front again.</p><p>"He makes me so angry!" Hinano's face was scrunched up into a deep scowl. "He's manipulating you and he doesn't even care how much it hurts."</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi shook, looking down as he stared at the script. "I..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I saw the many depraved ways of my classmates in Class E...) He read the script. (Students who were dazed by lewd relations with multiple partners.) Hiroto was surrounded by the girls.</b>
</p><p>"SERIOUSLY!!?"</p><p>"That's not true!!"Okano yelled.</p><p>"I wish..." Hiroto sighed, but then tensed when the girls turned to glare at him. "I-I mean, t-that's just wrong!"</p><p>
  <b>(Obese students who had no reason to live, other than eat.) Hara and Toka were shown stuffing their faces with piles of food.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Hara rolled her eyes. "I don't even eat that much."</p><p>Toka scowled. "What's wrong with liking food...?"</p><p>Koro-sensei patted her on the back reassuringly. "Nothing at all."</p><p>
  <b>(Students who dirtied their hands on perverted actions.) Okajima and Muramatsu were wearing bra's and wanted to go in the girls' changing room.</b>
</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...Okay that might be partly true..."</p><p>"Okano!!"</p><p>"What? You guys are perverts!"</p><p>"And, we don't wear bras!" Muramatsu blushed.</p><p>Okajima frowned. "Though I have always been curious..."</p><p>"Well, you're not stealing ours!!" Kayano went bright red.</p><p>Hiroto shrugged. "Well, yeah, there's no padding in yours."</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!?" Kayano yelled, scaring him.</p><p>
  <b>(Students burdened by appalling communication issues.) Chiba was burning something while Hinano picked a wing off a butterfly.</b>
</p><p>Rinka actually laughed at the image. "You do seem the arsonist type."</p><p>"HEY!" Chiba exclaimed.</p><p>Hinano frowned. "I love butterfly's!"</p><p>
  <b>(Violent students.) Terasaka and his friends were shown as violent armoured motorcycle thugs.</b>
</p><p>Karma burst out laughing. "Oh, wow!"</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "What the hell?!"</p><p>"Takebayashi, why are you imagining us as 80's bikers?" Yoshida laughed.</p><p>Takebayashi shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "I have a vivid imagination..."</p><p>"Why the leather!!?"</p><p>
  <b>The Principal looked over his shoulder as he read. (They don't have the ability to return to the main campus building but as a fellow student of Kunugigaoka, even if slightly, I would like to rehabilitate them.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi imagined himself lording over his classmates with a whip. (In order to monitor, manage every aspect of their lives, please give me your approval to start a 'Class E Re-education Committee.')</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked at the screen in alarm.</p><p>Takebayashi cringed. (What the hell?!!)</p><p>"Oh, wow, well this just got more disturbing," Rio remarked. "So he couldn't just be satisfied with having Takebayashi leave? He had to go full crazy dictator on us?"</p><p>"Seems like the usual." Mimura sighed.</p><p>
  <b>"If you read that at the assembly, I'll prepare a new role in the student body for you, of 'management committee chairman'," Said the Principal.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. (The lengths this man will go...)</p><p>Asano felt a spark of resentment. (He'd seriously give that bookworm a rank like that so easily?!)</p><p>"Management Committee Chairman?" Isogai repeated in disbelief. "Is that even allowed?"</p><p>"Dude, he honestly does not care." Hiroto shook his head.</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>I rehabilitated my classmates in an entire class</em>
  </b>
  <b>," Asano gave the tagline. "Forget about middle-school, this achievement would even echo out until high school. It'll even catch eyes on a recommendation for a first-rate university!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow..." Rio stared at him in disbelief. "So Takebayashi sells out his friends all for a good reference...great priorities there."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "I'm just stating the facts here," he replied. "High schools and universities would look favourably on a position like that."</p><p>Takebayashi felt an ache in his chest. (Is that was it all comes down to? I'm just doing all this to be successful like my parents want?)</p><p>"Life isn't just about getting into the best universities," Koro-sensei said patiently. "Success isn't always measured by which top university you get into or a high ranking job."</p><p>A lot of the students looked confused.</p><p>"So what? You think being homeless is successful?" Seo said scathingly.</p><p>"A person doesn't need a home or a high rank to help other people or make a difference," Koro-sensei said evenly. "You can't tie your self-worth to how much money you make, you should tie it to the impact you have on others."</p><p>Takebayashi's eyes widened. (Self-worth...) He sighed. (I don't even know what I want to do... do I want to be a doctor just because the rest of my family are or because I want to make a difference?) His brow furrowed. (Is that why they became doctors? Do they even like it?)</p><p>"He has a point you know..." Ren murmured to Asano.</p><p>Asano bristled. "What?"</p><p>Ren sighed, looking at him pointedly.</p><p>Asano scowled, looking away.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi sweated nervously, looking unsure.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This, is a ritual for you to be reborn as one of the strong," The Principal said, patting him on the shoulder. "By ruling over your former friends, you will acquire the air of the strong."</b>
</p><p>"Bullshit..." Terasaka muttered lowly.</p><p>"How is ruling over us meant to make him strong!?" Hara exclaimed. "You can still have weak rulers!"</p><p>"Exactly." Rinka nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi gulped. (Strong.) His hands shook. (Strong. Like my family.) He imagined his family urging him.</b>
</p><p>"Takebayashi, no!!" Toka looked at the screen worriedly.</p><p>"Don't fall for it!" Okuda closed her eyes.</p><p>Koro-sensei was nervous. (You're already strong!)</p><p>Takebayashi felt sick, looking down. (I'm going to do it, aren't I?)</p><p>Nagisa watched Takebayashi worriedly and then at his future counterpart on screen. (Please don't do this...)</p><p>
  <b>(Strong. Like them) He looked at Asano and the Principal who were eyeing him with detachment.</b>
</p><p>Asano's skin prickled, looking away from the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi shakily stood up and folded the paper. "...I'll do it."</b>
</p><p>"NO!!"</p><p>"Idiot," Oota hissed.</p><p>"Takebayashi..." Okuda whispered in horror.</p><p>Takebayashi felt his guilt rise up. "I wouldn't do it now..." he said quietly, startling the others.</p><p>"Really?" Nagisa looked at him hopefully.</p><p>Takebayashi forced himself to look at them. "I still want my family to accept me but..." He cringed. "Not if I have to do this...or be treated like a pawn." He sighed, rubbing his arm. "I want to be strong, but not like this..."</p><p>The others were deathly silent for a moment.</p><p>Then Okuda reached out and hugged him. "You really mean that!?"</p><p>Takebayashi looked alarmed. "Well...!"</p><p>"it's about time!!" Terasaka flung his arm around him.</p><p>"Ow!" Takebayashi adjusted his glasses as he was bombarded by his classmates.</p><p>"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Hinano embraced his other side.</p><p>Kataoka smiled warmly and nudged him. "Glad you're not falling for the Principal's brainwashing.</p><p>Sugaya joked. "Yeah, a zombie-fied Takebayashi would be too much."</p><p>"Yeah! Who would provide us with our witty one-liners!?" Kimura joked.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smiled coldly for a second before his expression became friendly again. "That's a good decision, Takebayashi-kun!" He straightened up, and smiled at them. "Head back and carefully memorise that script."</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi grimaced, and then sighed when he managed to wriggle free from the others. "I just hope Future-me backs out before it's too late..."</p><p>
  <b>Asano patted Takebayashi on the back, knocking the boy out of his daze when he inched away towards the shelf of awards.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Asano..." Takebayashi said quietly, smiling warily. "This...is the view you've always had from on top, isn't it?"</b>
</p><p>The other students eyed Asano warily.</p><p>"Well, if you're in the running for junior dictator, congratulations your top contender," Rio remarked dryly.</p><p>Asano resisted the urge to roll his eyes. (Oh, please, like there'd be any competition.)</p><p>
  <b>Asano was quiet for a moment, shrugging as his gaze grew cold. "...I suppose." He looked away. (A guy like you doesn't deserve to speak the words of a ruler, you damn bookworm.) He thought resentfully. (Even I haven't set foot on the summit of rule.)</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi's eyes widened. "Wait..." He looked at Asano in disbelief. "You're jealous."</p><p>Asano's back stiffened, caught off guard. "Excuse me?"</p><p>The others caught on and looked over.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "You're jealous because the Principal practically handed power to him while you've been scraping for scraps all this time."</p><p>Asano wanted to murder him. "You're ridiculous," he said scathingly. "I'm not jealous. I'm disgusted that someone like Takebayashi could even hope to be a leader."</p><p>"So you agree he'd make a weak leader?" Karma said lightly.</p><p>"Obviously--"</p><p>"But you can't do a thing about it, can you?" Karma continued, narrowing his gaze. "Not with the Principal in charge, and that's eating you up inside."</p><p>Asano curled his hands into fists. "And what would you know leadership when you spend half your time shoving wasabi up people's noses?"</p><p>"Oh, I could demonstrate."</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>"OKAY!!" Koro-sensei got in-between the classes again, even though Karma and Asano were too far away to actually hurt each other. "Let' keep everything friendly!"</p><p>The two boys glared daggers at each other while their classmates tried to shake their shoulders to snap them out of it.</p><p>Asano scowled and whacked Ren's arm away. "Don't manhandle me."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes at Nagisa's nudging. "Why are you tugging on my arm?"</p><p>Nagisa looked nervous. "Hey, no one wants another fight!"</p><p>
  <b>Later on, Takebayashi was walking home when he stopped when he heard a noise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm going to call the police, Koro-sensei." He pointed at the ninja disguised teacher.</b>
</p><p>"Well, I don't blame him." Uchida shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>"AHH!" Koro-sensei gasped. "HOW DID YOU SEE ME UNDER THE COVER OF DARKNESS?!"</b>
</p><p>"Because it's obvious!!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I try so hard..."</p><p>"And that's the saddest part..." Sugaya commented.</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei weakness 28#: he sucks at hiding.'</b>
</p><p>The laughter grew.</p><p>"It is true, kinda makes you wonder how he's still a state secret?" Hatanaka questioned.</p><p>
  <b>"What could you need with me?" Takebayashi said coldly. "Now that I no longer have any connection with killing."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In a flash, Koro-sensei removed Takebayashi's glasses and styled his hair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He now resembled a handsome J-pop star.</b>
</p><p>"OH MY GOSH, HE'S BEAUTIFUL!!" A girl shrieked.</p><p>"Damn! So that's what's hiding behind those glasses?"</p><p>"Oh, come on, even the nerds in that class are attractive?"</p><p>Takebayashi blushed, ducking his head.</p><p>Ren looked at Takebayashi curiously. "He does have good bone structure..."</p><p>"Ren, no," Asano said sternly, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>"HUH?!" Takebayashi touched his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's visual kei make-up. I tried killing your unique Otaku character!" Koro-sensei said, holding up a mirror.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi touched his face and frowned. "This...isn't me."</b>
</p><p>"But you look so good!!" Miura whined.</p><p>Takebayashi sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei started to groom him. "Takebayashi-kun, you're free to refrain from killing me if you wish." He fixed his hair back to its original style and slipped the glasses back into place. "In actuality the more you try to have your family accept you, the more you try to kill your unrestrained self."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi stared at him in shock. "Uh..."</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi grimaced.</p><p>"It's not worth it," Hazama said bluntly, shaking her head. "Being who your parents want? Why does it even matter?" Her voice wavered. "They'll be dead before us, and then what? We do the same thing to our kids?" She flicked the rubber of her knife. "It's pointless."</p><p>"Pointless..." Takebayashi muttered, frowning.</p><p>Nagisa stared at his lap, feeling his insides twist. (But how do you get out?)</p><p>
  <b>"But if it's you eventually, there will surely come a day when you can kill the cursed you inside." A vision showed the chained Takebayashi getting stabbed in the head. "You have that much strength within you."</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi swallowed, blinking too much when he felt his eyes sting.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi was stock still as Koro-sensei started to walk away. "Please don't fret, and slowly aim for the chance to kill it. If you ever need consultation, I will come in the cover of darkness at any time."</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka snorted, covering his mouth quickly when his friends looked over. "Sorry...it's just the way he said the last bit..."</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi was a loss for words, staring up at the sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The next day the whole school was gathered for the assembly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Hazama raised an eyebrow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Another speech from Takebayashi?" Rio frowned.</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>His classmates started to look nervous.</p><p>"I don't know if I can watch this..." Toka murmured.</p><p>Kataoka grimaced. "We have to trust that he'll do the right thing..."</p><p>
  <b>Chiba looked up suspiciously. "Apprehension..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Eh?" Sugino looked over his shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can sense bloodlust from Takebayashi," Chiba replied, looking up at the stage where the boy was standing. "Something...I feel like something important is about to be totally destroyed..."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no..." Kayano closed her eyes tight.</p><p>The others started to get a bad feeling as well.</p><p>(He won't actually do it will he?) Nagisa balled his hands into fists.</p><p>
  <b>"Please, listen to what I have to say," Takebayashi addressed them all.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smirked, watching the proceeding from his laptop while Asano watched from backstage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Now this is your first step towards becoming strong, Takebayashi Koutarou.) The Principal thought.</b>
</p><p>"He's delusional," Bitch-sensei said, shaking her head.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "He's blinded by his obsession...he honestly thinks he's doing more good than bad."</p><p>"Seriously?" Bitch-sensei scoffed.</p><p>
  <b>"In Class E, in which I stayed, is a gathering of weak people," Takebayashi said, while Koro-sensei watched from the ceiling. "Because they lack what we call academic strength. They receive discriminatory treatment from everyone in the Main Campus building."</b>
</p><p>Class E looked at the screen in dread.</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed. (That doesn't sound like my speech...)</p><p>
  <b>Class E watched anxiously as Takebayashi continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But for me..." A weak smile slid onto his face as he shrugged. "That Class E, is almost as comfortable to be in as a maid café."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a resounding gasp. </b>
</p><p>"YES!!"</p><p>Class E burst into cheers.</p><p>Takebayashi smiled in relief.</p><p>Asano's eyes widened. (What?)</p><p>
  <b>The Principal's eyes widened in surprise at what he was watching.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I was lying," Takebayashi confessed as Asano grew livid. "Because I wanted to be strong, because I wanted to be accepted..."</b>
</p><p>"You are accepted," Hinano said firmly, smiling at him.<b></b></p><p>Nagisa smiled encouragingly. "You're perfect for our class."</p><p>Sugino ruffled Takebayashi's hair. "And we need another Otaku to stop Fuwa from taking over with One Piece."</p><p>Fuwa cackled. "It's only a matter of time!"</p><p>
  <b>Class E was shown in the bushes hiding. "But, even though I was the most useless among Class E, and betrayed them on top of that," he said, smiling slightly. "My classmates still came to see how I was doing many time." His voice grew fond. "Sensei, even for a student like me who had no knack for studying. He tried every method possible and schemed to teach me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Takebayashi looking shocked when his classmates joked around with him and made him feel included.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I, who was unaccepted by my family, and all of you, was treated as an equal by everyone of Class E..." Takebayashi said.</b>
</p><p>"Takebayashi..." Kanzaki's smiled warmly.</p><p>"Damn it! He's making me emotional!" Rio exclaimed in outrage.</p><p>"Where'd you learn to give good speeches?" Hiroto said in amusement.</p><p>Takebayashi smirked, pushing his glasses up. "Anime."</p><p>
  <b>"Remove him from the stage." The Principal's voice was stone-cold.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Y-yes, sir!" His assistant stammered, and ran off.</b>
</p><p>Many of the teachers and students flinched.</p><p>"Uh, oh!" Asami's eyes widened.</p><p>"You should probably get out of there..." Shindo looked concerned.</p><p>"Yeah, the Principal looks pi..." Tomo frowned when he saw Koro-sensei nearby. "...Really mad."</p><p>"No way is the Principal shutting us down!" Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>"Down with the regime!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>The main campus student were gaping at Takebayashi as he made his speech.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All of you, who are aiming to be distinctly strong and be accepted by society...I believe you are right and I respect you," Takebayashi told them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students stared at him in confusion and disbelief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That caught the others off guard.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?" Haruhi frowned.</p><p>"Why would you respect us after...?" Araki looked uncomfortable. "You really think that..."</p><p>Takebayashi nodded. "Even if I may not agree or like it, I can respect the amount of hard work you all put into trying to get good grades," he told them as they stared back at him in shock. "It's the same way I can respect Asano for his leadership skills."</p><p>Asano looked confused. "What?"</p><p>"I may not agree with some of  your methods but I can admire your talent and the fact you're always striving to the be the best," Takebayashi said, smiling slightly.</p><p>Asano was a loss for words, staring at him in disbelief.</p><p>While the others in A Class stared at him in confusion.</p><p>
  <b>"But for a little while longer, I'm fine with being weak," Takebayashi said, as he stared at the speech in front of him. "While bearing with weakness and enjoying weakness." moving the speech to the side to reveal one of the Principal's awards. "I will return to my life of aiming for the necks of the strong."</b>
</p><p>Asano felt his whole body go stock still. (When did he take that!!?)</p><p>"Is that one of the Principal's awards?" Nagisa's brow furrowed.</p><p>
  <b>"Have you lost it, you damn pawn?!" Asano looked like he was going to hit him. "Take it back and apologise, Takebayashi! If you don't—"</b>
</p><p>Karma snorted. "You're calling him the pawn?"</p><p>Asano felt his hands shake. (Shut up, shut up!)</p><p>
  <b>Asano froze when he saw Takebayashi was holding the award.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I swiped this from the chairman's room," Takebayashi said casually. "It's like a shield which commends a private school's best manager."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano's eyes widened in horror. (When did he take that?!!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal's gaze narrowed at the screen.</b>
</p><p>Asano flinched, looking away. (Damn it, how did he steal it without me noticing?!)</p><p>
  <b>"The Chairman is truly a strong person." Takebayashi took out a knife. "All his actions are rational."</b>
</p><p>"Oh my gosh!"</p><p>"He isn't really...?"</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Koro-sensei tried not to chuckle.</p><p>"No way!" Oota's gaze brightened</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Asano exclaimed in horror.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Ha! Yes!"</p><p>
  <b>He held up the knife and smashed the award, sending shards of class across the stage.</b>
</p><p>"OH, FUCK!!"</p><p>The school swore.</p><p>"SWEAR JA—!"</p><p>Over a hundred pieces of yen were thrown at Koro-sensei.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal froze while the students gasped in horror.</b>
</p><p>(He actually just did that!) Nagisa looked up in awe.</p><p>Takebayashi's eyes widened apprehensively. (I can't believe I actually did that...)</p><p>
  <b>"According to Asano-kun," Takebayashi continued smoothly. "In the past, another student who did this same thing or something like that. Thinking rationally, based on present..." Takebayashi smiled. "I'd say it's off to Class E for me as well."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole school was completely silenced from shock.</b>
</p><p>"The kid's crazy...." Kensaku shook his head in shock.</p><p>Coach Terai gaped. "He actually smashed the award..."</p><p>"Yes, it was quite something!" Koro-sensei was happily gathering the coins that had been thrown at him.</p><p>
  <b>"Hold on..." Asano hissed, grabbing his shoulder. "There really is no saving you, is there?" He whispered harshly. "And here we went through all this trouble to give you the chance to become strong."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Strong?" Takebayashi turned to him as he pushed up his glasses. "It looked like a group of people who were just scared." He started to walk away, leaving Asano shocked. "You and everyone else."</b>
</p><p>Rio let out a low whistle. "Wow, you don't hold back, Takebayashi."</p><p>"You destroyed him with a few sentences..." Nagisa's looked over at Asano in alarm.</p><p>Asano was frozen stock still, staring at his hands while his friends watched him with mounting concern.</p><p>Takebayashi sighed. "I wasn't trying to be rude there, Asano-kun," he said honestly, gaining a glare from the other boy. "A lot of us share the same curse with our parents, so I understand..."</p><p>(You understand nothing!) Asano felt a burst of anger, but he couldn't seem to force himself to speak.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal's gaze was furious and ready to kill.</b>
</p><p>"AHH! Run, Takebayashi!!" Someone yelled.</p><p>"Wow..." Yoshida couldn't stop smiling. "You really got him angry."</p><p>"No kidding!" Rio laughed. "I think it's safe to say you left an impression."</p><p>Takebayashi smiled.</p><p>Sugino laughed. "Yeah, definitely."</p><p>The rest of Class A looked terrified.</p><p>Kondo hid behind Aoi who, in turn, shoved Tsuda in front of him.</p><p>"HEY! I'm not a shield!" she yelled.</p><p>Etsuko grimaced. "I've never seen him so angry..."</p><p>Karasuma smiled faintly. "He does look furious."</p><p>"Isn't anyone worried he'll kill the kid?!" Kensaku questioned.</p><p>
  <b>Later on, back at the Old Campus building. The students gathered around on the yard as Karasuma addressed them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Beginning this second semester we will include a new element to our assassinations. One of which will be explosives," Karasuma told them</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"E-EXPLOSIVES!!??" The class exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!!"</p><p>"How is that safe?" Itsumi-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>"There would be safety proceedings," Karasuma replied.</p><p>"Nice!" Karma smiled brightly. "This semester should be fun."</p><p>Isogai smiled nervously. "Yeah, we're not letting you anywhere near those..."</p><p>
  <b>"Its power which won't go off in the open air is very appealing from an assassination standpoint, but the dangerous way in which Terasaka-kun and the others tried to sue it is strictly prohibited," Karasuma warned.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka grumbled in embarrassment. "You don't have to keep bringing it up..."</p><p>
  <b>A pile of books was place in front of the group. "For that purpose, I want one of you to completely learn the safe handling procedure of explosives."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class groaned.</b>
</p><p>"Way to go suck all the fun out of it!" Okajima buried his face in the mat.</p><p>"I hate manuals!" Hiroto sighed.</p><p>
  <b>"My permission and the supervision of that one person will be the conditions for when we use the explosives," Karasuma told them sternly. "Now who's willing to learn?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole class looked reluctant.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Uhhh, so thick!!) Hara grimaced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(No way, who'd want to study enough for national qualifications?) Sugaya thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This isn't knowledge that would help with studies but, well, even this might come in handy at some point." Takebayashi picked up the thickest book.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class smiled in appreciation.</b>
</p><p>"See! You do contribute to the class!" Okajima said.</p><p>"You save us from hours of boring reading!" Mimura commented.</p><p>Hiroto nodded. "And if that isn't sacrificed, then what is?"</p><p>Takebayashi hummed, rubbing his chin. "I do enjoy research tasks..."</p><p>"And every assassination mission needs proper research done beforehand," Koro-sensei pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>"Can you memorize it, Takebayashi?" Karasuma asked, smirking faintly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei observed them fondly from the classroom window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes." Takebayashi carried the book with him, smiling. "If I turn it into a parody song of the 2nd seasons OP, I'll get it done, right away."</b>
</p><p>Most of the students laughed.</p><p>"Just so long as it isn't more of Koro-sensei's singing," Okano commented, smiling.</p><p>"Well, that was more of an emotional rollercoaster than I thought..." Okajima commented.</p><p>Mimura nodded. "Yeah, what happened to the light-heartedness of watching another classmate nearly shit themselves?"</p><p>"I hate you," Seo said flatly when the others laughed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Season 2 Episode 1: Summer Festival Time or also Well This Just Got Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 1: Summer Festival Time or also Well This Just Got Awkward</p><p>***</p><p>"You guys still didn't answer the question on whether we could help with the assassination..." Hashimoto frowned.</p><p>"Oh..." Kataoka looked awkward. "Well..."</p><p>Nagisa hummed, looking over at Class A and then his own classmates.</p><p>"Hey, I say give the nerds a chance." Rio shrugged, surprising the others. "They might learn a thing or two."</p><p>"We did appreciate some of you guys helping out last time when we attacked Koro-sensei," Hinano said, smiling.</p><p>Isogai's smiled slightly. "It could be fun having a big group band together."</p><p>"Hm. We do limited ammo so we'll need all the help we can get..." Fuwa rubbed her chin. "Anyone know what happened to those stray pellets that were lying around?"</p><p>Class A all tensed in the background. "Uh..."</p><p>"Hey, boss when are you going to feed the octopus the candy bar?" Seo whispered.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth, feeling a rise of shame. "Not now, Seo."</p><p>Seo frowned. "Huh?"</p><p>"Anyway, we can't really stop them if they try to help anyway," Sugaya said, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, all the top assassins are already competing," Mimura said, sighing. "The reward money though..."</p><p>"Hey, I don't mind sharing it with some of you guys," Hara said, looking at Shindo and some of the other students who had come closer.</p><p>"Well, count me out anyway, I don't want to do it," Tomo said, shrugging.</p><p>"If people want to join in, we should let them," Nagisa said, frowning.</p><p>"But the money!" Muramatsu wined, burying his face in the mat.</p><p>"Fine, if they think they can keep up, let 'em," Karma said.</p><p>"Ooh!" Fuwa got out her knife and pretended to stab Oota. "I can teach you guys the perfect stabbing technique."</p><p>Oota shied away. "Can you not practice on me please..."</p><p>Fuwa rolled her eyes. "It's rubber."</p><p>"It could be fun..."Kayano smiled slightly, shrugging. "I'm fine with it."</p><p>"Yeah, me too." Kanzaki nodded.</p><p>Okajima shrugged. "I guess some of them can join in."</p><p>Hiroto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it could be interesting."</p><p>"As long as we're all in agreement I'm fine with it," Okuda said.</p><p>"Yes!!" Hatanaka yelled. "I promise you guys won't regret this!"</p><p>Kondo started to smile. "This could be fun..."</p><p>"I already am..." Terasaka grumbled.</p><p>"Just make sure to stick him with the pointy end." Hazama played with her knife.</p><p>"Ah ha!!" Koro-sensei made them jump in surprise. "Wonderful!" He pulled a large group of them together in a hug. "We're building bridges, children!"</p><p>"Keep suffocating us and we'll burn them down again," Karma remarked dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled and released them. "Well, let's get started then—"</p><p>"Okay." Rinka pulled out her gun and started to fire.</p><p>Koro-sensei rushed to dodge. "I MEANT THE FOOTAGE!!!"</p><p>Okano, Chiba, and Hiroto started firing as well.</p><p>"I mean that's easily lost in translation," Chiba commented.</p><p>Eito shook his head in exasperation. and moved to the front of the stage, pressing play.</p><p>
  <b>The crescent moon appears, with its remains floating in space.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (Koro-sensei: the super creature who'd destroyed the moon)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei was a flustered heap on the floor as his students paused to reload and watch he footage.</p><p>
  <b>The scene rapidly changes to show the old campus. (and announced he'd destroy the earth in March of next year.) Class-E at the beginning of the year is shown, with a subdued mood in the air. Koro-sensei places the roll book on the table. Everyone stands up to aim their guns at the yellow octopus. (He had a ten billion yen bounty on his head.) Everyone fires at once and Koro-sensei dodges it with little effort.</b>
</p><p>"Wait why are we doing a recap?" Mimura questioned.</p><p>"Well we are entering a new semester," Kimura commented.</p><p>Isogai hummed. "It is interesting looking back at what's happened so far."</p><p>
  <b>(We, the misfits of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, were tasked with assassinating him.) Karasuma-sensei attempts to stab Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Class 3-E, the End class.) 3-E class' sign is shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Even though we'd ID some of his weak points before summer vacation,) Koro-sensei nervously sweats near the swimming pool in the forest, while the students look on.</b>
</p><p>"And we have plenty of notes!" Hara grinned, looking at her notepad.</p><p>Hazama hummed. "I filled mine up completing my last will and testament..."</p><p>"Damn it, I should have written in pencil," Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>(Various weak points of his appear on the screen rapidly. (we still haven't landed on a definitive assassination.) Previous assassination attempts flash by. (Class 3-E: the assassination classroom.) Flashbacks from latest assassination attempt led to a scene of Koro-sensei in his Absolute Defense Form. (Here comes the second term...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takaoka is defeated by Nagisa whose eyes glint with bloodlust. (Another day, another class bell rings.) The scene changes to a close-up of Koro-sensei's face, laughing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The intro plays.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! It's a new intro!!" Hinano clapped her hands.</p><p>Karma groaned. "No..."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Ritsu did mention she worked on a few."</p><p>"Yeah, but how many does she need?" Karma questioned.</p><p>Kayano smiled. "I don't know, I kinda like them."</p><p>Isogai chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, they grow on you after a while."</p><p>"Hey, shush! I wanna hear!" Rio grinned wickedly, making Karma scowl.</p><p>
  <b>Top of Form You're all I think about</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Starting not to see anything else</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'll win your heart for sure, I swear</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Me, not cool? Oh, that old tale</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I've spared no effort since then</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Should be over my problems by now</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm brimming with confidence: I can do it</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And just when I get warmed up –</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah, I get knocked down like this every time (but what else can I do?)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Your scathing, serious voice cuts me (like no one else ever could)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Thousands, tens of thousands of times I've given form to my feelings</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Driven them in, thrown them in, but all you do is run (away from me)</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"HA! Karma, you're singing a lot in this one!" Rio laughed.</p><p>Karma's scowl deepened.</p><p>"I like this beat." Fuwa danced a little to the song.</p><p>Otani hummed. "So if these songs set the tone for what's to come,then this semester kind of feels intense."</p><p>"Yeah, there's a lot of pictures of exam papers..." Asami said.</p><p>"Yeah! Like a final showdown sort of thing," Hashimoto commented.</p><p>"Well, it is the final exams." Kataoka smiled slightly. "We'll have to throw our all into this one."</p><p>
  <b>QUESTION QUESTION: What</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow when she saw herself and Karasuma on the screen facing away from each other.<br/><b>QUESTION QUESTION: on Earth</b></p><p>Koro-sensei's eyes narrowed when he saw the back of the men on screen. (Apprentice?)</p><p>"Hey, who's that?" Juba questioned.</p><p>Kanada shrugged. "Probably a new person we'll meet?"</p><p>"He looks pretty cool in that coat," Rinka said.</p><p>Koro-sensei nearly cried. (Why didn't you think I looked cool in a coat like that!!?)<br/><b>QUESTION QUESTION: did I ever know</b><br/><b>about you anyway?</b></p><p>Asano frowned when he saw himself and the Principal on screen.</p><p>"Looks like we're getting more of Asano and the Principal this time." Mimura grimaced.</p><p>"How'd you guess?" Kimura frowned.</p><p>Mimura shrugged. "These intros have a lot of foreshadowing in them so if we're seeing them in the lineup it's a good indicator."</p><p>Asano overheard and sighed. (great, so I'll have to deal with these people on a regular basis?)<br/><b>QUESTION QUESTION: Why</b></p><p>"Whoa! That's a lotta random scenes that just flashed by..." Sugaya commented, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"I really like the different filters with this intro!" Okuda beamed.</p><p>"I thought the other one was more colorful," Toka said, shrugging.</p><p>Hazama sighed. "It needs more blood..."</p><p>"Hazama..." Hara sighed in exasperation.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "Is it too much to ask for a more edgy intro?"</p><p>"I mean this one is more intense than the others," Yoshida said. <br/><b>QUESTION QUESTION: is it</b><br/><b>QUESTION QUESTION: you are so close and </b><br/><b>yet so far away?</b></p><p>"Ah, my eyes!" Tsuda covered her face. "So much footage."</p><p>"Ah, I just realized, I don't think we can rewind things with this footage..." Kondo said.</p><p>Aoi frowned. "Oh yeah..."</p><p>"Well, that's kind of annoying..." Shindo said.</p><p>Nagisa frowned, looking at the screen. "The lyrics are interesting here..."</p><p>"Yeah, they're a lot more..." Sugino's brow furrowed, trying to find the right word.</p><p>"Well it's definitely asking more questions," Yanagi commented.</p><p>Oota laughed. "Wow, what gave it away, Yanagi?"</p><p>He scowled and whacked him over the head. "You know what I mean!"</p><p>
  <b>The evening sun is setting, basking the shore in its glow. (The last day of our special summer camp and our assassination vacation.) The resort is shown. (We were making the most of what was left of our time on the island.)</b>
</p><p>"Hey, wait a second," Kayano interrupted. "So this is before Takebayashi leaves for A –Class?"</p><p>"Well, we are still on the island," Nagisa replied.</p><p>"Oh, okay, well this could be interesting," Okano commented.</p><p>"Yeah we can see what we did on the last day," Hinano said.</p><p>
  <b>"A test of courage? Now?" Nagisa asks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes! What better activity for a midsummer night?" Koro-sensei says, flexing his tentacles.</b>
</p><p>"Test of courage?" Hara repeated, frowning.</p><p>Koro-sensei perked up. "Oh..." He started to chuckle.</p><p>His students looked at him suspiciously.</p><p>"Why are you laughing?" Okano asked warily.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniggered. "Oh, no reason at all."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this..."</p><p>Sugino looked nervous. "Yeah, and the face he's pulling isn't exactly reassuring..."</p><p>
  <b>"You just want to have some fun," Karma states, sitting on the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Unlike </b>
  <b>
    <em>some</em>
  </b>
  <b> people, </b>
  <b>
    <em>I've</em>
  </b>
  <b> been cooped up in a shell the whole time! On a tropical isle, of all places!" The upset octopus recalls being in his Absolute Defense Form. Terasaka attempts to break the shell with a wrench and fails. Koro-sensei was later put in a transparent cover.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, poor you." Gima snorted. "You missed out on all the fun..."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "I really did..."</p><p>"I was being sarcastic!"</p><p>"Anyway!" Koro-sensei grinned. "I have a feeling future-me knows just how to remedy the situation."</p><p>"By interfering with your students' lives, like usual?" Machida asked dryly.</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei laughed, rubbing his tentacles together. "It's going to be fun."</p><p>E- Class groaned in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>"A test of courage? Could be fun!" Hiroto exclaims.</b>
</p><p>"Famous last words," Yoshida said.</p><p>
  <b>"Right?" Isogai agrees.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But I don't like scary stuff," Hinano says. Sugino, Nagisa and Kayano turned to look at her.</b>
</p><p>"But you love bugs?" Muramatsu looked confused.</p><p>Hinano smiled. "Yes, but bugs aren't really that scary."</p><p>"Um, I beg to differ!" Kanada looked sick. </p><p>"Hm, well I guess everyone has their phobias," Hinano mused, smiling sheepishly. "I really don't like horror movies with ghosts in them."</p><p>"Yeah, films like that make me paranoid," Toka nodded in agreement.</p><p>Miura shivered. "Especially when it's dark..."</p><p>"I hate it when I'm home alone and I hear random noises..." Asami mumbled.</p><p>"Ugh, me too!" Okajima exclaimed. "Creeps me out."</p><p>
  <b>"No sweat! Koro-sensei will be playing the ghosts," Sugino says, waving his hand dismissively.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, right!" Hinano says, relieved.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei pouted. "I wouldn't be so dismissive; I can be very scary when I want to be."</p><p>"Yeah, when you're angry, when you're trying to fake it doesn't really work that well," Okano said, frowning.</p><p>"Just you wait!" Koro-sensei looked triumphant. "I'll find a way to scare you without even being angry."</p><p>"Why would you want to scare us in the first place?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei sweated. "Hehehe...I have my reason." He chuckled nervously. "Nothing brings people closer together than a goodhearted scare."</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Homicide works even better."</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>The red-head smirked, crossing his arms. "Hey, you said yourself we're bound by assassination."</p><p>"Hmf, yes, but the context is a little less..." Koro-sensei hummed.</p><p>"Sadistic?" Sugino suggested, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei chimed.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei grins at Hinano. Nagisa watches Koro-sensei carefully. (We had no idea at the time that our teacher had another, baser goal in his mind.) Koro-sensei slowly turns his head to face Nagisa, revealing "Matchmaking!!" written at the back of his head decorated with two pink hearts.</b>
</p><p>There was a collection of groans.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"Yes!" Koro-sensei clapped.</p><p>"Why do you do this!?" Okano buried her face in her palm.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked delighted. "Now, children there is nothing absurd about a teacher having an invested interest in their students love lives."</p><p>"Um, yes there is!" Nagisa objected.</p><p>"Yeah, it's borderline creepy," Sugino commented.</p><p>"Borderline? Please, we're way past that point." Kataoka sighed.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, moving closer to A-Class. "Well I'm not the only one who has an interest—Class A understands!"</p><p>Class A tensed.</p><p>"HEY DON'T DRAG US INTO THIS!!" They yelled.</p><p>"Seriously guys?" Sugino sighed.</p><p>Kondo gave a nervous laugh. "You can't blame us for being a little interested..."</p><p>"Yes, there's so much potential!" Miura smiled, clasping her hands together in excitement.</p><p>"And sexual tension..." Ren muttered to Araki. </p><p>Class E Looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"Guys...seriously, why?" Sugino blushed, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "Even you, Asano?"</p><p>"As if." Asano scowled.  "I did try to discourage them."</p><p>"But it's so interesting!" Aoi grinned.</p><p>Tsuda smirked. "And entertaining."</p><p>Tsuchiya scowled at the back. "No one let me in on the gossip...."</p><p>Nagisa sighed in exasperation, looking annoyed along with his classmates. (Great, so now the whole school is encouraging this..."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked cheerful, looking through his notes.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifts to show the students in front of a cave.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We'll hold it in this ocean cavern. Walk through to the exit in boy-girl pairs," Koro-sensei instructs them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Scene changes to Nagisa  and Kayano, who enters the cave first.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa and Kayano blushed, tensing.</p><p>"Ha! I knew it!" Miura gestured to Juba to pay up.</p><p>"Oh, come on?!" Juba groaned, handing over 100 yen.</p><p>"Are you guys betting on us!!?" Nagisa yelled.</p><p>Kanada laughed nervously. "Some of us maybe....might have made bets on who Koro-sensei was shipping..."</p><p>"Wait, was that was you guys were whispering about!?" Kataoka exclaimed in alarm.</p><p>
  <b>"Do you mind this kind of thing, Nagisa?" Kayano asks, her voice slightly wavering because of fear, while holding a gun in her hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa held a lamp in one hand and a knife in another, leading the way.</b>
</p><p>Kayano blushed, looking down. (Fuck. Why do I even care?) She glanced at Nagisa from the corner of her eye. (He wouldn't even like the real me.) She winced, rubbing her arm. (And he definitely won't after he finds out what I did.)</p><p>
  <b>"Well, scary stuff doesn't bother me, but I'm not much for jump scares. Koro-sensei's so fast, we could be in trouble if he really meant to scare us," Nagisa smiles.</b>
</p><p>"Now I think about, you're not scared of much, Nagisa," Isogai said. "Not like horror movie stuff."</p><p>Nagisa shrugged, smiling in amusement. "I guess I always just try not to let my imagination get the better of me." He sighed, sheepish. "Plus, when you hang out with Karma, creepy stuff kind of becomes the norm..."</p><p>Karma chuckled, resting his hands behind his head. "Hey, if you can't hack it..."</p><p>
  <b>Then Kayano stops walking and asks, "Is that an Okinawa </b>
  <b>
    <em>shamisen</em>
  </b>
  <b>?" The voice of the instrument is heard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene turns black. Suddenly, three spheres of blue light appears on the sides of the cave, and a green Koro-sensei with a moustache and a beard dressed in a traditional outfit, holding a </b>
  <b>
    <em>shamisen </em>
  </b>
  <b>seemingly floats forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There he is!" Nagisa and Kayano scream.</b>
</p><p>"Ah!" Hinano went pale with fear. "Creepy!"</p><p>"Okay, that's a little creepy..." Nagisa smiled apprehensively. </p><p>Karma shrugged. "It isn't that scary."</p><p>"I'm matchmaking!" Koro-sensei chimed.</p><p>"But I thought your idea of matchmaking was scaring them into getting touchy-feely?" Tomo questioned. "I mean what you're doing it kind of creepy but not terrifying."</p><p>"Speak for yourself!" Hinano said, looking scared.</p><p>"Each student needs a special approach," Koro-sensei replied. "And a proper scare needs build up."</p><p>
  <b>"This is a blood-drenched cave of tragedy..." Koro-sensei begins reciting in a serious tone, "where Ryukyu royalty, defeated in battle, met a violent end."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The light fades and Koro-sensei disappears.</b>
</p><p>Ren nodded in appreciation. "For once, well read." He smirked. "Nice."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, looking smug with green stripes. "Why thank you!"</p><p>
  <b>"Is it really?" Kayano asks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He probably just made it up to make it feel more real," Nagisa says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Koro-sensei appears behind them. "You must stay together. Wandering spirits will haunt to death anyone left alone!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This scares Nagisa and Kayano.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed. "See! My plan is working perfectly."</p><p>Class E glared at him. "Such a creep!"</p><p>Kanada turned to Araki. "Okay, so have you bet on the next couple?"</p><p>Araki nodded. "I'm betting Nakamura and Maehara."</p><p>"No way," she hissed. "It's totally Karma and Nakamura all the way."</p><p>Himeki scoffed. "Pfft, oh please, you losers are blind if you can't see the potential of Okuda and Karma."</p><p>Asano pinched the bridge of his nose. (Why...why?!!)</p><p>Seo turned to Asano and whispered, "hey, boss, who are betting on?"</p><p>Asano buried his face in his hand and groaned.</p><p>
  <b>They turn back to see that Koro-sensei had disappeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Th-this is sounding pretty authentic. Let's hurry through, Nagisa," Kayano spoke anxiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh-huh." Nagisa nods and they continue on their way.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"--This is a blood-drenched cave of tragedy..." They hear Koro-sensei say the same thing to the next pair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hearing him tell the same story to the next couple makes it even more real," Nagisa says drily. Kayano sweatdrops.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The next pair, Nakamura and Sugaya are easily scared by Koro-sensei whose eyes were glowing red, making them run away.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Araki looked outraged. "Why would you pair them together?!"</p><p>Nakamura and Sugaya both looked embarrassed.</p><p>"They barely have any scenes together!" Kanada argued.</p><p>"I like to explore different options," Koro-sensei said innocently.</p><p>"Nakamura should have been paired with Karma, it's simple logic!" Kanada complained.</p><p>"Yeah, they have the best chemistry!" Yamagata said fiercely.</p><p>Karma and Rio both raised an eyebrow in the background.</p><p>"Well..." Koro-sensei started to look nervous.</p><p>"No, Nakamura and Karma are just friends, Nakamura should have been paired with Isogai," Fujii argued.</p><p>"What?! No, that's the worst idea ever," Machida argued. "Isogai clearly can't handle Nakamura's wild tendencies."</p><p>"Wild tendencies?" Rio repeated in amusement.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "Guys...please stop."</p><p>
  <b>"Nyurufufufu." (You've gotten so much stronger. But you're still missing a little something. And that is... A love scandal!) Koro-sensei grins mischievously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(A few couples may have formed by summertime, but you're so focused on assassination that there hasn't been a single scandalous tale!) Koro-sensei thinks. The scene blurs to show Kataoka talking with Isogai in class.</b>
</p><p>Both Isogai and Kataoka blushed.</p><p>"See! Isogai is a better match with Kataoka," Machida commented.</p><p>"They would make a great couple..." Imai muttered.</p><p>"Nah, to safe," Naoka sighed, shaking his head. "He needs someone who will challenge him."</p><p>"I think she could challenge him," Imai argued.</p><p>Isogai frowned. "Why do I need someone to challenge me?"</p><p>Kataoka sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know..."</p><p>
  <b>(Here's where I use fear to give you a little push together.) The octopus' eyes glow with a bluish-white light. (Then I can tease you—or write a based-on-a-true-story novel! Such is your teacher's generous consideration!) Koro-sensei laughs to himself, holding a book titled "Student Data" in his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Koro-sensei's Weak Point #12: Juicy Stories" </em>
  </b>
  <b>appears on screen.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!!?"</p><p>E Class looked horrified.</p><p>"You can't just use our private lives for your own gain!" Okano yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei clutched hit notepad protectively. "But it's not just for my gain, it's for you all!!" He was sweating. "Think about it? If my matchmaking works out I could be the catalyst for some of your marriages and future children!"</p><p>"YOU'RE A CREEP!!"</p><p>E Class rushed forward in an attack.</p><p>"Ahhh!" Koro-sensei screamed as they attacked. "Children, please!"</p><p>There was a rush of knives as the octopus went blurry as he dodged their attacks.</p><p>"I'm only looking out for your best interests!!" Koro-sensei pleaded. "Your parents will want grandkids someday, you know!"</p><p>The other students watched the scene blankly.</p><p>"Is he a teacher or a mom?" Machida questioned.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he's both," Oota replied as he followed the fight.</p><p>"Should we get in on that?" Hatanaka asked.</p><p>Oota shrugged. "I feel this one is too personal."</p><p>Koro-sensei sped away to the other side of the assembly as his students paused to catch their breath.</p><p>"There's no need to get angry, children!"</p><p>"Come back, you coward!" Okano held her knife up threateningly.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changes to the next pair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Afraid of being... unafraid?" a shy voice asks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Okuda, the next pair walks forward.</b>
</p><p>"Ah, ha! Told you!" Tsuda looked smug. "Pay up."</p><p>"Damn it..." Kanada scowled, glaring at the ground as she handed the money over.</p><p>"Ugh..." Kondo handed 100 yen over to Tsuda.</p><p>Okuda blushed, looking down while Karma smirked, resting his arm on top of her head.</p><p>"Aw, wonder how he'll try to scare us?"</p><p>Okuda frowned, looking up. "He might try a jump scare since I don't think the story will work."</p><p>
  <b>"Yep. Seeing Nagisa just then? Honestly, I was shocked," the redhead says in a serious tone.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned, looking over at Karma whose smirk had faded.</p><p>
  <b>Okuda observes him, listening carefully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not when he beat Takaoka. After that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback shows Nagisa withdrawing the stun gun to defeat Takaoka in slow motion.</b>
</p><p>Karma tried not to scowl, looking away.</p><p>
  <b>"He wasn't the slightest bit afraid." Nagisa is shown smiling after Takaoka is defeated, like it was completely natural.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frown deepened.</p><p>"It was really amazing, Nagisa," Hara said, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, you didn't seem scared at all," Sugino commented.</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "...I guess."</p><p>"...Why weren't you afraid?" Hashimoto asked.</p><p>"Yeah, when it comes to moments like that, you're always calm..." Shindo said.</p><p>Nagisa shrugged again, looking down. "I just know how to assess a situation, panicking won't help in those type of scenarios."</p><p>Karma scowled faintly, feeling a slight burn of jealousy. (Natural talent...)</p><p>The others stared at him curiously.</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. (And what type of scenarios like that would you encounter so often?)</p><p>
  <b>The pair stops walking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I mean in a fight, I'd for sure win. But to an assassin, that kind of victory doesn't mean squat. That's when I first realized," Karma slowly opens his eyes, "I was actually most afraid of not being afraid."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda is slightly surprised.</b>
</p><p>"Huh, wait that's kind of confusing, please explain?" Fumio asked.</p><p>The others looked over at Karma.</p><p>The red-head looked board, shrugging as he sat back down. "It's exactly what I just said." He sighed. "When I fight, there's this adrenaline, I can feel everything." He shrugged. "And to not feel that would be..."</p><p>"Make you feel detached?" Fuwa asked. "Like you don't have a safety net."</p><p>Karma shrugged again, starting to feel uneasy when he felt Nagisa staring. "Probably."</p><p>
  <b>"Still... I won't lose." Karma tilts his head to look at Okuda. "I'll be the one to take that teacher's life."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh-huh! Can't wait to see who ends up killing him," Okuda replies cheerfully.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I admire your ambition, Karma,"</p><p>Karma smirked, twirling his knife. "Well, you better be watching your back."</p><p>Nagisa smiled amusement, trying to shake off his uneasiness from what he'd said. (Is he uncomfortable because of how I was unafraid? If he is why can't he just tell me...?)</p><p>
  <b>"Say..." Karma and Okuda looks ahead to see a game of Twister on the cave floor. "This was a test of courage? 'Cause it looks like he's got something stupid up his sleeve."</b>
</p><p>A few people burst out laughing.</p><p>Okuda frowned. "What's so funny?"</p><p>Oota covered his mouth to hide his laugh. "It's twister..."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Really?"</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed nervously. "W-well I have to bring you together somehow!"</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifts to Koro-sensei flying through the cave. "These couples aren't just coming together. The next one, for sure!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, you really are bad at this, sir." Rio laughed.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked embarrassed. "I'm trying my best!!"</p><p>
  <b>Again three blue spheres of light appears on the cave sides and Koro-sensei floats forward with a </b>
  <b>
    <em>shamisen</em>
  </b>
  <b> in his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is a blood-drenched cave of tragedy... where Ryukyu--"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, Koro-sensei screams seeing a spooky face in front of him.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei and a majority of students screamed while Hazama laughed.</p><p>"Demon!!" Okabe cried, hiding behind his friend Eguchi who looked unimpressed.</p><p>"Aw, are you scared?" Hazama teased, smiling.</p><p>Koro-sensei shivered. "That isn't funny, Hazama!"</p><p>She shrugged. "It's pretty hilarious from my angle."</p><p>
  <b>"Monster!" He screeches and flies away at Mach 20 speed, Hazama and Terasaka watching on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've been spooking people out at night since I was a kid. They call me Miss Courage-tester, Japanese delegate," Hazama says in an eerie voice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, uh... as long as you're havin' fun," Terasaka says.</b>
</p><p>Hazama cackled. "You bet I am."</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes while the other students looked over curiously.</p><p>"Hazama and Terasaka..." Kondo muttered, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"It could work," Miura whispered.</p><p>"His thuggish attitude does compliment her evil aura," Tsuda remarked dryly.</p><p>"And like Hara, she isn't afraid to knock him down a peg when he gets too arrogant." Juba frowned, rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Hm, interesting..." Hashizume mused, scrutinizing the pair like they were animals in a  zoo.</p><p>Terasaka gritted his teeth, trying to ignore them. "I'll knock them down a peg if they're not careful..."</p><p>
  <b>In another part of the cave, Koro-sensei is panting, out of breath. "Wh-what was that ghost I just saw? Not the actual spirit of an actual Ryukyu ruler!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Koro-sensei's Weak Point #24: As expected, spooked by the supernatural" </em>
  </b>
  <b>pops up.</b>
</p><p>"Really, sir?" Sugino sighed.</p><p>"Ghosts are scary!!" Koro-sensei said defensively. "And there have been many live witness accounts of supernatural activity!!"</p><p>"Yeah, but aren't you like, semi-indestructible?" Easai commented dryly.</p><p>
  <b>He moves forward on his tentacles to be scared by yet another figure, who is apparently Chiba, his eyes covered by his hair as usual.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No eyes!" Koro-sensei screams.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei jumped, while the others laughed.</p><p>Chiba smiled thinly, looking at Koro-sensei.  "Huh...how'd you realize?"</p><p>Koro-sensei screamed, covering his face. "Stop it!!"</p><p>"Oh wow, you really are a big scaredy cat." Karma grinned.</p><p>Koro-sensei turned blue in embarrassment. "No I'm not!"</p><p>
  <b>His own konjac contraption is thrown at his head, which makes him scream, "I just felt something slithery!"</b>
</p><p>The laughter grew.</p><p>Koro-sensei hid his face in humiliation and quietly sobbed behind A-Class. "I don't deserve this abuse!"</p><p>"You created this whole situation!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, stop being a wimp!" Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>Asano sighed. "And stop hiding behind us."</p><p>"Yeah, what are we meant to do?" Koyama argued.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, sitting next to Nagisa who smile sympathetically.</p><p>
  <b>He again speeds off only to be scared by Kanzaki and Takebayashi.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A Japanese doll?! Horror cartoonist Shigeru Mizuki! Aaargh!!"</b>
</p><p>Both Takebayashi and Kanzaki looked annoyed while the others laughed.</p><p>"Really?!" Aoi looked in disbelief.</p><p>"I did not see that one coming." Kondo frowned.</p><p>Ren scowled. "Worst pairing ever..."</p><p>"I think it's cute..." Kanada commented, shrugging.</p><p>"You like Kanzaki, Takebayashi?" Sugino looked betrayed.</p><p>"She's a great girl but..." Takebayashi adjusted his glasses. "I prefer 2D."</p><p>"Huh?" Sugino frowned.</p><p>
  <b>From not so far, Nagisa and Kayano are able to hear Koro-sensei screaming with fear.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Turns out he's enjoying the frights the most," Kayano states matter-of-factly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's just get out of here," Nagisa says.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, this was a big fail," Hiroto said, sighing.</p><p>"It wasn't exactly the best thought out idea..." Isogai smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah, plus scaring us wouldn't have made us go all kissy, kissy," Okano remarked, shrugging.</p><p>Hara laughed. "Yeah, it's not like in the movies."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "But I want romance!" He looked at them all imploringly. "You're young, don't you want to explore the joys of adolescent romance?"</p><p>There was a brief silence.</p><p>"I'd rather carve out my own tongue," Hazama replied dryly.</p><p>"Hazama!!" Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>"Romance is cheesy anyway," Okano said, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, if you want some juicy romance gossip just stalk Maehara and Sakikabara," Rio commented.</p><p>"HEY!!" The two boys yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "I did, but it wasn't as heartwarming as true romance.</p><p>"What the fuck?!!" Ren yelled.</p><p>"Swear jar," Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>"No, no wait! Can we backtrack to your out of control stalking?!!" Ren yelled, looking terrified.</p><p>"Like how bad stalking are we talking here?" Hiroto asked in alarm.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, nothing serious." He looked through his notes. "I made some observations on some of the Main Campus students when I started my position—nothing to worry about."</p><p>The students looked worried.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifts to outside the cave where everyone is now assembled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a disgrace... what a total disgrace..." Koro-sensei whispers exasperatedly.</b>
</p><p>"I'm not going to lie, it was pretty bad." Mimura shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe we can kill him by scaring him to death?" Okuda suggested.</p><p>"Horror movies?" Kayano smiled faintly.</p><p>Hazama smirked. "We'll have something to watch if it doesn't kill him."</p><p>
  <b>"So basically you meant to frighten us into becoming couples thanks to the suspension-bridge effect?" Hiroto questions.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei is on the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We saw right through you before you even scared us!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"B-but I wanted to see you all! I wanted to grin at you holding hands and blushing, two by two! I was trying to keep you from marrying someone random!" Koro-sensei frantically speaks, sobbing all the time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students sweatdropped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's sobbing with frustration."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a shabby grown-up."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed quietly. "I was trying to help!"</p><p>"More like interfere in our private lives," Karma said dryly.</p><p>"Plus your choice of couples weren't all on point," Tsuda said.</p><p>"Some of them worked." Kondo shrugged.</p><p>Hazama grinned evilly. "But so bold of you to assume we're all straight."</p><p>"WHAT!!?" Koro-sensei went into full panic mode, clutching his head. "No, no wait! I wasn't trying to offend—wait are some of you—?I'M NOT TRAINED FOR THIS!!?"</p><p>The students started to laugh.</p><p>"Ha! He's broken again!" Karma grinned in delight.</p><p>"Looks close to a mental breakdown I'd say," Rio said, laughing.</p><p>"Uh, sir?" Nagisa asked apprehensively.</p><p>Koro-sensei shook his head in distress. "I wasn't trained to deal with this..."</p><p>Karma smiled, trying to stab him as he patted his back. "Hey look on the bright side, fewer teen pregnancies."</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei admonished, moving out of the way.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Okay, everyone calm down," he told them while Bitch-sensei was clutching her stomach from laughing.</p><p>
  <b>"Never mind that stuff. There are plenty of us who don't want to be dragged into a love affair. We're not all as sleazy as you," Nakamura says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All right, Nakamura. I get it." Koro-sensei is still sobbing.</b>
</p><p>Oota laughed. "Ha, oh the burns..."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "But a teen romance would be wonderful..."</p><p>"Yeah, good luck getting these guys to hook up," Hashizume commented.</p><p>Miura scowled, handing Koro-sensei a list. "Okay, so these are the ones I think would go best together."</p><p>Koro-sensei perked up, looking at the list. "Ooh, I hadn't thought of these!"</p><p>"For the record, I think Kurahashi and Kimura would go well together," Kanada whispered to the teacher who listened attentively.</p><p>Okuno nodded. "Mimura and Fuwa as well."</p><p>"They barely have any screen-time together?" Miura objected.</p><p>"It could still work," Okuno whispered heatedly.</p><p>Asano groaned, burying his face in his hand. (I have lost control...)</p><p>Koro-sensei sniggered and wrote it all down in his notes.</p><p>
  <b>"You call that a test of courage? There was nobody in there! What a waste of fear!" Bitch-sensei comes out of the cave, her hands holding on to Karasuma's tightly.</b>
</p><p>The students looked at the screen in interest.</p><p>Bitch-sensei and Karasuma tensed.</p><p>
  <b>"I told you it was pointless clinging to me like that. I don't need that kind of baggage after an all-nighter," Karasuma says irritably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shut up! You are a man, aren't you? If there's a pretty woman around, escort her nicely!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled, crossing her arms. "You're so ill-mannered."</p><p>Karasuma rolled his eyes. "Stop acting helpless."</p><p>Koro-sensei, the students, and teachers watched them with growing realization.</p><p>"Wait..." Nagisa's eyes widened.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sighs and closes his eyes. After seeing the students look at them, Bitch-sensei walks away awkwardly. Hara and Yoshida sweat-drop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The clouds glowing orange with the sunlight, slowly make their way through the sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Say... I'm starting to wonder..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is Professor Bitch...?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh-huh."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What should we do?"</b>
</p><p>"You like eachother!!" Tsuchiya blurted out, gawking.</p><p>Both Bitch-sensei and Karasuma grew on edge.</p><p>"Now when you think about it there were a lot of hints," Toka said, smiling.</p><p>Karasuma tensed. "Now wait a second—"</p><p>Hinano looked heartbroken. "I guess it wasn't meant to be..." She held back her tears, looking away. "Well, as long as Mr K is happy then... Bitch-sensei I'll share him with you!"</p><p>"What did you just say!!?" Karasuma looked mortified.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed, glaring at them. "I-it's not like that!!"</p><p>"Then what's it like?" Rio asked slyly, smirking.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "I...I'm just teasing—it's all just teasing!!!"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, really?"</p><p>"Stay out of this, pervert!" She snapped.</p><p>
  <b>The students whisper behind Bitch-sensei who is standing by the shore looking at the sea. The wind gently ruffles her long, wavy blonde hair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We've got time  before we go home tomorrow morning."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shall we push them together?" Koro-sensei says wickedly. E class stand behind Koro-sensei, their eyes glowing with mischief much like the gossip loving octopus. All of them are grinning, looking like devils, except Nagisa who seems to be the only normal person in the group.</b>
</p><p>"AH!" Bitch-sensei jerked back in alarm. "Don't you dare, demon-brats!!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "This is ridiculous."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "You have to admit you and Ms Irina have gotten quite close in the future..."</p><p>The agent scowled. "Not going to happen."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's frowned even though she wasn't quite sure why. (Why should I even care?)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (We </b>
  <b>
    <em>were </em>
  </b>
  <b>sleazy after all. And so our final operation was underway.)</b>
</p><p>"Hehe, who doesn't love a good dose of romance?" Koro-sensei said mischievously.</p><p>"Yeah, but you kind of take it to extremes..." Hiroto commented.</p><p>
  <b>Back at the resort, the students are standing around Bitch-sensei who is sitting in a chair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh! That does it! How obtuse can a person be?" Bitch-sensei complains, with her arms folded across her chest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This isn't like you. You wrap men around your little finger!" Hiroto says from where he is standing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But when it comes to her own love life, she's inexperienced," Kayano says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Love? Ha! Don't make me laugh," Bitch-sensei says, off-handedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What, it's not love?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's a rare bird, that's all—a world-class square! And while I was all worked up, trying to get him to fall for me, before I knew it, I..." Bitch-sensei grows quiet and blushes.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei edged away from each other. (Well, this just got awkward...)</p><p>Hinano sighed wistfully. "I'll admit; this is romantic—finally Mr Karasuma can get some!"</p><p>"WHAT?!" The two teachers yelled.</p><p>"Well, he can't be a bachelor forever." Hinano shrugged.</p><p>Bitch-sensei bushed some hair out of her face, scowling. "I-I have no idea what my future-self is thinking..." She glared at the agent. "Like I'd ever really want to go out with a stiff like this." She huffed, sticking her nose up. "I'm just playing."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Well, your games are annoying. And they're also distracting."</p><p>She glared at him. "Oh, please, don't pin this all on me!"</p><p>"Ah, their first couple fight," Koro-sensei sighed wistfully.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" they yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya, Chiba and Okajima blush at Bitch-sensei awkward side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto and Sugino stand behind Bitch-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That was kinda cute."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And a little humiliating," they say.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What? Why?" Bitch-sensei snaps at them.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at them. (I can't really have fallen for him, right?)</p><p>Karasuma frowned. (She can't really be falling for me...it has to be some kind of trick...)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa observes all this from the side. (Professor Bitch is more awkward than she seems. All her experience must get in the way of being true to her emotions.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei holds her thumb to her lips, blushing slightly.</b>
</p><p>"And Nagisa's observation skills strike again!" Fuwa chimed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed, slouching. (Damn brats making me look like an idiot...)</p><p>
  <b>"Then just leave it to us! We'll set the perfect stage for you two!" Hiroto exclaims.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good idea!" Rio agrees and the other nod.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei looks at them, surprised. "You kids..."</b>
</p><p>"Well, this should be interesting..." Machida raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Well, we'll be better matchmakers than Koro-sensei," Hiroto said, grinning. "I know my way around romance."</p><p>Okano sighed. "Dating multiple girls doesn't make you an expert, it makes you a whore," she told him bluntly, folding her arms.</p><p>"Okano!!" He choked, looking wounded. "Why?!"</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly a white board is shown in which, "Karasuma + Irina" "Pair-Up plan" is written.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei moves in front of it, wearing square spectacles and a wig. "Let the Class 3-E love consultant meeting come to order!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Eager much, octopus?" Bitch-sensei asks dryly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's only natural to encourage love between colleagues." The screen zooms in to show Koro-sensei's face which is flushing pink now. "A woman teacher's days of desire, infatuated with a man... It's got the makings of a bittersweet pure-romance novel!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're clearly planning something racier," Nagisa says.</b>
</p><p>"Definitely a Mature rating..." Sugino commented warily.</p><p>"But it would be delicious." Koro-sensei rubbed his tentacles together like hands.</p><p>"You do not get creative rights to my love-life!!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>"Oh, so you're admitting you do have a love-life?" Koro-sensei said coyly.</p><p>She flushed pink. "Ugh..."</p><p>
  <b>"First off, Professor Bitch, you dress all wrong." Bitch-sensei is slightly taken aback at the comment.</b>
</p><p>"Excuse me!!?" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>
  <b>"Totally. 'If it's revealing, it's appealing'?"Rio says. The scene changes to show Karasuma-sensei attending to a phone call holding a paper in his other hand, his assistants close by.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio continues, "That's not what a square Japanese guy like Mr. Karasuma likes. You've got to be more... neatly dressed."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Neatly dressed, eh?" Bitch-sensei repeats, confused.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. (They're actually doing this...)</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "I dress fine..."</p><p>"Yeah, for a stripper," Gima said, filing her nails.</p><p>"I heard that you little—Wait! IS THAT MY NAIL FILER?!!" Bitch-sensei jumped to her feet.</p><p>The girl froze. "Uh..." She tossed it over her shoulder. "Nope."</p><p>Another girl, Kamei, discreetly picked it up. "Nice..."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, like... Kanzaki."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki who is standing behind looks at Rio. Rio has her phone in her hand, in which there is a  photo of Kanzaki in a dress which is not revealing, but all the same, looks cute on her.</b>
</p><p>"So cute!" Hinano praised.</p><p>Kanzaki blushed. "Heh, thank you, I got it from this cute boutique a year ago."</p><p>
  <b>"If yesterday's outfit is dry, could you lend it to her?" Rio asks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, sure," Kanzaki says.</b>
</p><p>"Um, wait, are you sure that's a good idea?" Oota exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, Kanzaki isn't exactly the same body type as Bitch-sensei," Hatanaka commented.</p><p>Rio hummed, rubbing her chin. "Yeah, I can see how this could be an issue..."</p><p>
  <b>The scene changes to Bitch-sensei in Kanzaki's outfit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See? One piece of clothing and you're nice--" Rio stops when she sees Bitch-sensei looking even more sexier.</b>
</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>"Damn, someone get me a tissue."</p><p>"Ew, gross..."</p><p>Kanzaki cringed, covering her eyes. "No!"</p><p>"Uh..." Karasuma looked uncomfortable.</p><p>Bitch-sensei facepalmed.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Yeah, the body types are definitely not compatible..."</p><p>Toka sighed. "No joke, do you know how hard it is to look modest for girls like us?"</p><p>Kayano sighed. "Big boobs are an ongoing epidemic..."</p><p>"Kayano!!" Toka snapped.</p><p>
  <b>"How'd that make her </b>
  <b>
    <em>sexier</em>
  </b>
  <b>?!" Everyone exclaims. Koro-sensei drools lightly by looking at Bitch-sensei.</b>
</p><p>"Uh...small clothing?" Machida raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"It was kind of obvious..." Otani sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>"For starters, the fit's a little off in places." Okajima and Sugaya stares at Bitch-sensei, the latter sweatdropping.</b>
</p><p>Eito snorted. "Just a little?"</p><p>
  <b>Okajima turns to Kanzaki, his nose bleeding. "When I think of Kanzaki wearing something sexy like that... whoo!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki is embarrassed and covers her face with her hands.</b>
</p><p>"Okajima!!" Kataoka chided.</p><p>Okajima whined. "But it's true!"</p><p>Kanzaki shook her head in despair. "I'll never be able to wear that again..."</p><p>
  <b>"Well, whatever. We can't fix the sexy. Compatibility is more important than boobs!" Okano says. Kayano nods furiously.</b>
</p><p>"The sexy doesn't need fixing!" Bitch-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>Okano shrugged. "Hey, do you wanna win over Mr Karasuma or not!"</p><p>"I'm right here," Karasuma commented, irritably.</p><p>
  <b>"Does anyone know Mr. Karasuma's type?" Koro-sensei asks.</b>
</p><p>"The million yen question!" Toka chimed while others readied their notes.</p><p>Karasuma groaned, burying his face in his hand.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh! He couldn't stop talking about that one person in a TV commercial. Said she was his ideal type," Yada informs them.</b>
</p><p>"Tv commercial?" Karasuma frowned.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback to when Karasuma sensei was in the teacher's lounge, back at the old campus looking at something in his laptop and thinking, </b>
  <b>
    <em>'Now she's a good one. Expression, figure—both ideal', </em>
  </b>
  <b>while Yada looks on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The laptop shows three figures dressed as superheroes. </b>
  <b>
    <em>'And there are three of them!'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"What kind of porn is that?!" Bitch-sensei yelled.</p><p>"It's not porn!!" Karasama yelled, growing embarrassed.</p><p>"Never took you for the superhero show type, sir?" Karma looked pleasantly surprised.</p><p>Karasuma shrugged. "I can appreciate a well-choreographed fight scene and the stunt doubles are impressive."</p><p>"Cool." Karma grinned. "See, Asano, even Mr K can admit to liking geeky stuff."</p><p>Asano scowled. "Are you seriously still yapping on about that?"</p><p>"Just admit you like transformers!" Rio yelled.</p><p>Asano's eye twitched. (This is ridiculous!)</p><p>"Yeah, come on, we already know you're lying about just watching the trailer," Kimura said.</p><p>"Yeah, why are you so embarrassed?"</p><p>"Mr Karasuma can admit it."</p><p>"Don't be such a—"</p><p>"Okay, fine!!" Asano snapped. "I like Transformers, I think it's interesting. Now, will you ingrates, shut about it already?"</p><p>"Finally!!" Rio exclaimed, and then gestured to Hiroto. "Told you we could get him to admit it."</p><p>"Aw, man..." Hiroto sighed, giving her 100 yen.</p><p>Asano sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"So...do you have the collectibles too?" Kondo asked and then hastily back-tracked when Asano glared at him. "Nevermind!!"</p><p>
  <b>Back at the present, everybody shouts, "Ideal military potential, he meant!"</b>
</p><p>"Thank you..." Karasuma sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>"Th-then how about cooking for him? The hotel's dinner are plenty grand, but why not eat his favorite dish together, just the two of you?" Okuda suggests.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've only seen him eat burgers and cup ramen."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their imagination shows Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei sitting together at a table on which there are some fast food items.</b>
</p><p>"Yuk!" Bitch-sensei scowled. "How are your arteries not clogged?"</p><p>Karasuma scowled when he received a number of looks. "I'm too busy to cook."</p><p>"I don't think all that processed food is good for you, sir?" Asami said, frowning.</p><p>Karasuma hummed. "It's not ideal, I know. I should be eating more vegetables."</p><p>"And get better taste, I mean McDonalds, really?" Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow.</p><p>He grimaced. "I like the burgers."</p><p>"Uh...now I'm hungry..." Hara groaned.</p><p>"Yeah, when is lunch?" Fuwa asked.</p><p>"We can have some after this," Karasuma replied.</p><p>"Yay, more ramen," Fujii replied dryly.</p><p>Seo groaned. "Please tell me there's more in Ritsu's ship hidden somewhere?"</p><p>
  <b>"That's just too pitiful for a one-on-one date."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shows Koro-sensei, Bitch-sensei, Hiroto, Rio and the other trapped within high walls, Karasuma-sensei's figure looming over them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's no way we can use to push you together!" Koro-sensei says and removes his spectacles, to wipe tears.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm starting to think Mr. Karasuma's the problem here," Hiroto says, exasperated.</b>
</p><p>"What did I do?" Karasuma frowned.</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. "You're hopeless, that's what."</p><p>
  <b>"Right? Right?" Bitch-sensei agrees.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And he brushes off my jokes so coldly!" Koro-sensei complains, while sobbing.</b>
</p><p>"Um, that's not an isolated incident, sir," Fuwa commented.</p><p>"Yeah, your jokes can be kind of lame sometimes..." Sugaya said.</p><p>"But I'm a comedic genius!!" Koro-sensei yelled.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure most of the time people are laughing at you," Naoka replied, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Rio shrugged.  "Most of your jokes just plain suck."</p><p>"HUMOUR IS SUBJECTIVE!!" Koro-sensei cried.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sweatdrops. (With no options left, we began dissing Mr. Karasuma.)</b>
</p><p>"I was thinking the same thing." Karasuma sighed. "Listen, I don't have time for romance. You're all wasting your time."</p><p>"Now that sounds like a challenge!" Koro-sensei chuckled. "Playing hard to get, I see. Hm?"</p><p>Karasuma's brow furrowed in annoyance. "What? No, are you even listening to me?!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stops sobbing and puts his spectacles back on. "Let's just do what we can before dinner. The girls will assist with the styling, while the boys will get the mood just right at their table," Koro-sensei tells the strategy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Roger!" Everybody shouts.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei looks at them with a soft expression, surprised at how the students were working hard to bring them together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifts to E class, everyone already in their places for dinner. Karasuma-sensei walks in and the attendant bows. He looks around to see all places are occupied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I thought we'd be eating as a group. What's all this?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At the closest seat, Rio is lying down on the couch, leaving no space. "No seats left for you, Mr. Karasuma."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opposite to her, Okano sits as if doing splits with her legs. "It's our famous E Class teacher bullying!"</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>Karasuma looked unimpressed. (Really?)</p><p>
  <b>"You teachers just get in the way. You can go eat outside," Rio says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma-sensei goes outside. "Where'd </b>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <b> come from? I just don't know what junior-high students are thinking these days."</b>
</p><p>"Isn't that the truth..." Hisaya-sensei sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>He turns to see Bitch-sensei sitting at a table, alone. There is another seat unoccupied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei waits for Karasuma. She wears a black dress with a shawl wrapped around her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pink dusts her cheeks. She looks up to see Karasuma-sensei arriving. He takes a seat.</b>
</p><p>"Wow!" Kanzaki smiled brightly. "You look beautiful, Bitch-sensei!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed, looking down.</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened. (...she does look really beautiful...)  He tensed when he realized what he'd just thought. (Wait, what the hell?!!)</p><p>"She looks amazing..." Isogai smiled.</p><p>Kataoka nodded. "I'm pretty sure she could pull anything off and still look cute."</p><p>Toka smiled, looking over at Bitch-sensei. "That's true."</p><p>
  <b>"Why were we the only ones kicked out?" He asks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, uh... you got me," Bitch-sensei replies.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just a little back, some of the students are hiding behind a tree. Hinano is crying animated tears.</b>
</p><p>Rio sighed. "Get a grip, Kurahashi."</p><p>Hinano huffed. "I still need time to get over my heartbreak!"</p><p>
  <b>"What's with the shawl?" Kayano asks Hara.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I bought it at a shop, borrowed a sewing machine, then used online photos to fake a brand-name lookalike," Hara says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Home ec always was your specialty," Sugaya compliments her.</b>
</p><p>Hara nodded. "I learned a lot from my mom and grandma."</p><p>"Wife material," Rio joked, nudging her.</p><p>Hara laughed. "Hey, someone needs to do it!"</p><p>
  <b>From another spot, Hiroto and Rio watch the pair. (The field is set. Go get him, Professor Bitch!) Rio thinks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei feels the shawl and thinks (This shawl...) The sun has almost set. (It'd never fly in high society. And this table setting?) The scene changes to show their table. (Clearly the work of an amateur. This is worlds apart from the top-class places I used for work. And the gawkers! So much for privacy.)</b>
</p><p>"Hey, we're trying our best here!" Mimura argued.</p><p>"And how can we resist listening in on this juicy romance?!" Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at him, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>Students hide behind trees and in the corridor, while Koro-sensei's head sticks out from the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma continues to eat, but stops when he sees that Irina is not eating. Irina uses her fork to cut the food and eats it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And yet... What do you know? This is fun!) Irina smiles. (I kind of love you guys! I'm going to do this! I'll take down this square—you'll see!)</b>
</p><p>"Aw!" Toka gushed.</p><p>"So cute!" Hara laughed.</p><p>Hinano was in tears. "Look after him, Bitch-sensei!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei went bright red. "Shut up!"</p><p>Karasuma frowned. (Wait, is this really an act or does she actually have feelings for me?) His frown deepened. (If this is real then it's just going to be a distraction.)</p><p>
  <b>The screen focuses on the candle on the table.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sips tea while Irina looks on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A lot happened on this trip. But we did get results," he says. "In an unexpected way, I confirmed that the students know their fundamentals.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flashbacks to when the students were climbing up the mountain, Karma fighting Grip, Okano's kick, Terasaka and Yoshida taking down the guard with stun guns and, Chiba and Rinka shooting down the settings in the theatre.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"At this rate, we're sure to kill him during the second term. I'm relying on your strength too, Irina," Karasuma says.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei choked, cheek hot with embarrassment. (You don't even know you're flirting!)</p><p>Karasuma rubbed his chin. (Hopefully she doesn't misinterpret that.)</p><p>Etsuko sighed as she watched them both. (Those two are clueless.)</p><p>(Lucky bastard.) Kensaku seethed.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed in his head. (It's only a matter of time!!)</p><p>
  <b>Irina stays silent. Kataoka and Yada, and Kimura, Fuwa and Takebayashi watch them along with the others.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is it?" Karasuma inquires.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina looks away, thinking about her past life. The scene cuts to show a tilted STOP sign, then changes to a young Irina who huddled with a gun in her hand, while behind her, a militant who was shot by her, was on the ground.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei froze, eye wide. (Shit.)</p><p>A number of students jerked back.</p><p>"What the heck?!!" Kimura grew paler.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a pang of empathy.</p><p>Toka covered her mouth in shock as her eyes water. "Bitch-sensei..."</p><p>Nagisa gaped as the screen stayed frozen. (Is that Bitch-sensei...?)</p><p>There was some murmuring.</p><p>Bitch-sensei swallowed a lump in her throat.</p><p>"Ms Irina?" Karasuma rested a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She tensed, looking up. "Huh?"</p><p>Karasuma's brow was furrowed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked away, shrugging his hand off. "I'm fine." She narrowed her gaze at the students defensively. "Do any of you brats have any comments?"</p><p>The students grew silent.</p><p>Bitch-sensei flipped her hair back. "then why are you gawking like idiots? Just play the footage!"</p><p>A student at the front quickly pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"Say, Karasuma..." Back in the present, Irina uses the knife to cut the band tying her hair, causing her hair to hang loose. "Do you really know what it means to kill?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stays silent.</b>
</p><p>A lot of the students and teachers looked uncomfortable.</p><p>Bitch-sensei felt like the tension in her body would explode. "The village I lived was ransacked by soldiers," she told them, digging her nails into her thighs as she glared at them. "One tried to kill me, but he never got the chance." She swallowed a bad taste, grimacing. "And so began my...<em>luscious </em>career in Assassination." She gave an empty laugh while the others remained deathly quiet. "Does that answer whatever questions you brats may have?"</p><p>Nagisa frowned, exchanging an unsure look with Sugino.</p><p>"Great, now can we move on already?" Bitch-sensei sounded bored, rolling her eyes while Karasuma scrutinized her.</p><p>
  <b>Irina stands up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, </b>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <b> got somber fast. And look how you've jammed in your napkin." Irina walks to Karasuma and takes his napkin in her hands. She pressed a soft kiss on to it and then wiped his mouth with it.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened while Bitch-sensei looked at him curiously.</p><p>"Now tell him you love him," Hinano whispered as she and the rest of her class waited in bated breath.</p><p>
  <b>She then walks away and stops and turn to say, "I like you, Karasuma. Good night." Karasuma looks at Irina's retreating figure and blinks once.</b>
</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...JUST I LIKE YOU!!?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei reeled back. "What?"</p><p>"That was a perfect set-up for a love you!!?" Okano yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, what's with the cocktease?" Hatanaka remarked.</p><p>"Why the hell would I tell him I love him?!" Bitch-sensei shouted, scowling. "This isn't some romantic comedy!"</p><p>Takebayashi sighed. "The subtext begs to differ."</p><p>"She's probably just reeling him in, Mr Karasuma is a reserved guy after all," Machida said.</p><p>"Yeah, good point, she doesn't want to scare him off," Hara commented.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "I think you're all taking this a little far."</p><p>"There are no limits to love!!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>"Says the stalker," Karma remarked.</p><p>Koro-sensei blanched. "It's observation in information gathering!"</p><p>Karasuma scowled. "Legally speaking it's still stalking."</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, Irina stops again and thinks, (Stupid, stupid, stupid! Die, you dummy! You were supposed to tell him you love him, not talk about killing!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On the screen, "reveal killings" has a cross above it while "reveal feelings" has a circle about it indicating what Irina was supposed to do.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A lot of the students laughed.</b>
</p><p>A few of the teachers looked amused.</p><p>"Ah, young love," Itsumi-sensei said in amusement.</p><p>"It gets easier with time," Etsuki commented.</p><p>"Or worse." Coach Terai shrugged.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled in embarrassment. "Hey, mind your own business!"</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his palm and shook his head.</p><p>
  <b>(What kind of a half-assed kiss was that?) Bitch-sensei inwardly screams at her stupidness while remaining stoic outside.</b>
</p><p>"It was a cute kiss," Kanada said, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, it wasn't too full on," Toka said.</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "And I think Mr Karasuma liked it."</p><p>
  <b>She comes out of her thoughts to find the students showing thumbs-down and Hiroto saying, "Use your tongue, your tongue! Like you always do!" and sticks his tongue out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You irritating brats! Grown-ups have grown-up circumstances!" an irritated Bitch-sensei shouts back at them.</b>
</p><p>More students started to laugh while Bitch-sensei glared. "You little demons!!"</p><p>"Hey, we're investing a lot in this relationship," Rio said.</p><p>"It's not even your relationship!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>Hinano huffed. "You're not the only one who's invested in Mr K, Bitch-sensei."</p><p>"Stop trying to push the polygamy," Bitch-sensei rebuked.</p><p>
  <b>Then, Koro-sensei pulled Bitch-sensei closer to his face sideways, their cheeks touching, while a vein pops on Bitch-sensei's forehead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's okay—now she'll take her time to work on some decently indecent developments. Right?" Koro-sensei asks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, not 'right', you octoperv!" Bitch-sensei retorts.</b>
</p><p>"Like I'd fill you in on the details, pervert," Bitch-sensei scoffed, crossing her arms.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Now that's just mean. What happened to trust between colleagues?"</p><p>"WHAT TRUST?!" Karasuma and Bitch-sensei both yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sees all this, but remains dense. He takes his napkin and places it on the table while thinking (I won't give this too much thought. After all, that's my duty. Prepare yourself. The second term: this is when we train even harder. This is when we kill him.)</b>
</p><p>"So are you not even going to acknowledge what happened just there?" Fumio exclaimed.</p><p>Rio sighed, shaking her head. "As usual, Mr K remains as dense as ever."</p><p>Karasuma scowled. (How am I dense?!)</p><p>
  <b>The scene changes to a pink and purple sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (And so our assassination vacation finally came to a close.) The crescent moon shines. The screen fades to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Karasuma is shown, with a hand on his lips. (But what was that at the end there?) He blinks. (A new move? Impressive.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On screen, </b>
  <b>
    <em>"Mr. Karasuma's Weak Point #1: Denser than dense" </em>
  </b>
  <b>is shown.</b>
</p><p>There was another burst of laughter.</p><p>"He does tend to be oblivious to this kind of stuff," Kataoka said fondly.</p><p>"And that's the truth," Bitch-sensei remarked.</p><p>Karasuma's scowl deepened, narrowing his gaze while Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changes to city. It's morning and today is the last day of their summer vacation.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (We were all spending the last day of summer in our own ways.) The scene changes to a store front of a sushi shop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Inside, Nagisa sits next to his father.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Getting along with Mom all right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa takes his sushi.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa stiffened, frowning. (Why do we need to see this?)</p><p>"Oh, is that your dad?" Okuda asked.</p><p>Nagisa nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, that's him."</p><p>Sugino frowned faintly.</p><p>
  <b>"Must be tough when she's so strict. I feel bad for bailing on you," the man continues.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?" Kayano stomach twisted.</p><p>Sugino shifted uneasily.</p><p>Hatanaka frowned. "What does he mean by—?"</p><p>Asami hit him in the stomach.</p><p>"Oh, my parents are divorced," Nagisa said evenly, shrugging as he smiled. "It's fine, it was a few years ago."</p><p>"Oh..." Kayano frowned.</p><p>Nagisa rugged his arm. "Yeah...it's okay. Lots of parents get divorced now."</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Asano eyed Nagisa curiously.</p><p>Miura cleared her throat. "No biggie! My parents are divorced too."</p><p>"Yeah, mine too," Hashizume said, shrugging off some of the looks he got.</p><p>"It just means double the presents," Miura said brightly.</p><p>Nagisa smiled slightly. "Yeah, true."</p><p>Isogai smiled. "It's just me, my mom, and siblings—every family is different."</p><p>Nagisa's smile brightened, nodding. "Yeah, true."</p><p>
  <b>"It's okay. She's not so strict if you don't tick her off," Nagisa says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I see."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa grew uneasy again when the other students looked confused.</p><p>"Well, she sounds fun," Karma said lightly.</p><p>Nagisa forced a laugh. "It's not that bad." He shrugged. "A lot of us have strict parents."</p><p>The others seemed to accept that.</p><p>"Yes, true." Kanzaki smiled sympathetically. "It can be a lot of pressure."</p><p>Hazama sighed. "Parents are the worst..." She hummed, tapping the anti-sensei knife against her chin. "We should start a club."</p><p>Takebayashi looked amused. "And what exactly would we do in this club?"</p><p>Hazama smirked. "Throw wild parties?"</p><p>"I think not!" Koro-sensei objected. "I can't have you all going down a path of delinquency!"</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Hey, there's only so much you can do teach."</p><p>"Can you join even if your parents aren't strict?" Oota asked.</p><p>"That kind of defeats the whole purpose of the club, Oota," Fuwa pointed out.</p><p>"Aw..." He sighed.</p><p>
  <b>Then Nagisa turns to tell his father something. "But anyway, I--" He stops when he see Koro-sensei in his human disguise behind his father, holding a board in which, "Summer Festival! If you are free tonight, meet at Kunugigaoka Station!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sweatdrops.</b>
</p><p>"KORO-SENSEI!!" His students yelled.</p><p>Nagisa face-palmed.</p><p>"How many times do we have to spell out state secret to you?!" Mimura questioned.</p><p>"I'm in disguise!" Koro-sensei argued. </p><p>
  <b>"What is it? Why'd you clam up?" His father asks while the screen zooms in on the board in Koro-sensei's hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(A summer festival?) Nagisa thinks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei rapidly writes something on the back of the board and shows it to Nagisa. It reads, "The last day of summer vacation: Let's hang out and have some mindless fun!" Then Koro-sensei puts some sushi into his mouth. He keeps empty plates stacked, whispers a small "thanks" and speeds away at Mach 20, making Nagisa sweatdrop.</b>
</p><p>Kayano frowned. "Summer festival?"</p><p>"Wait, you've never been?" Kanzaki questioned.</p><p>Kayano shook her head. "Heh, never got around to it."</p><p>"It's really cool," Toka said, smiling. "There's fireworks and lots of food stalls."</p><p>"Which makes it the perfect destination for a class binding trip," Koro-sensei exclaimed. "Ah, so many memories to create!"</p><p>"Ugh, he's getting sentimental again." Rinka loaded her gun. "Ready fire if he becomes too much."</p><p>Chiba nodded solemnly, holding his gun.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, uh, thanks for the sushi Dad!" Nagisa says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? Wait, you're done already?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's something I've got to do. See you! Take care of yourself and all that!" Nagisa walks to the door and runs outside after bidding good-bye.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His father is surprised but smiles. (He's cheered up, that Nagisa.) Nagisa runs through the footpath.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned, looking down. (I guess I have changed a lot in this...)</p><p>"I hope I didn't cut into your time with your father, Nagisa," Koro-sensei said, pondering. "Future-me was a little too excited..."</p><p>"Oh, no it's fine," Nagisa replied, shrugging. "I normally only spend a few hours with him anyway."</p><p>"Only a few hours?" Okuda's brow furrowed.</p><p>His smile wavered. "Yeah, he's really busy with work so I don't like to distract him too much."</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed. (Why are you lying?)</p><p>
  <b>The scene changes to Karma, who is playing a video game.</b>
</p><p>"STOP THE FOOTAGE!!" Fuwa jumped to her feet, scaring the others. "Is that One Piece!!?"</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow, looking over. "I guess."</p><p>"You <em>guess</em>?!" She spluttered. "Why didn't you tell me you were a fan?"</p><p>Karma shrugged, cleaning some wax from his ear. "I'm more into video games than anime."</p><p>Fuwa choked, stepping back. "Blasphemy!"</p><p>
  <b>"A festival?" Karma asks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At the window, Koro-sensei is showing him the same board he showed to Nagisa, while tears fall down from his eyes. "I just thought of it today. I am asking everyone in the class! So many have begged off with other plans that I'm feeling hurt."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, blame our parents for wanting to hang out with us." Okajima shrugged.</p><p>Okano shrugged. "And we do already spend five days a week with you at school."</p><p>Tears fell down Koro-sensei's face. "But I don't have anyone else to go with..."</p><p>"I mean if you're that desperate for friends, go on a chat forum," Karma said, shrugging.</p><p>"Why are you so cruel?!" Koro-sensei cried.</p><p>
  <b>Karma keeps away the game and says, "Well... all right. I was just lazing around anyway." He talks to Koro-sensei at the window while a stack of books are beneath his desk, indicating that he was actually studying.</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes widened. (Wait a second...)</p><p>There were a few gasps.</p><p>Karma scowled.</p><p>"Are those...are those books!!" Araki spluttered.</p><p>"Karma, are you..." Rio placed her hand on her hear dramatically and pretended to stumble. "Are you...studying?!!"</p><p>Karma glowered. "Well, what else does it look like?"</p><p>"I'm so proud!" Koro-sensei gushed, patting Karma on the head. "The future is looking brighter each second, Karma, now that you're applying yourself there's no telling—"</p><p>Karma tried to swipe at him with his knife but the teacher kept talking. "Someone please just shoot him to shut him up?"</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changes to a misty street.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A festival, eh?" Lovro, the retired assassin is shown speaking through the phone to Koro-sensei. "I'm pleased my target would think to invite me, but I'm afraid I'm out of Japan on another job at the moment."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On the other side Koro-sensei is sad at the news. "I'll come pick you up! Mr. Karasuma's in a meeting or something—no one'll be there!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Koro-sensei's Weak Point #25: Thinks a poor turnout means he is worthless."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Really, sir?" Rio questioned. </p><p>"Fitting in is very hard!" Koro-sensei replied defensively. "I have to get my friends where I can!"</p><p>"But, all the people you consider friends want to kill you?" Shindo said dryly.</p><p>"A person can't be too picky," Koro-sensei said. "Besides, what forges a stronger friendship than intent to kill."</p><p>"So, trying to murder each other is a sign of love?" Karma said slowly.</p><p>"What?!" No, that's not what I meant!" Koro-sensei said quickly.</p><p>"It kind of was," Machida commented.</p><p>"Yeah, how else were we meant to interpret it?" Kondo asked.</p><p>"Ah!" Koro-sensei panicked while Karma grinned. "Kill me! Not each other!"</p><p>
  <b>"Don't be silly. I'm working." The scene changes back to Lovro.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, all right. Come by and kill me anytime, okay?" Koro-sensei says through the phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But of course." Lovro ends the call. (From what Karasuma's told me, that boy pulled off the secret move I taught him with no difficulty at all.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Flashback shows Nagisa standing up with Lovro's help back in the PE class he supervised and the blue-haired boy performing the clap stun technique on Takaoka.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Every country has its talent. Too bad I had to leave him in Japan.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked surprised. (He actually considers me that good?)</p><p>
  <b>While Lovro thinks, suddenly a man appears in front of him.</b>
</p><p>The mood suddenly shifted.</p><p>Bitch-sensei froze. (Who the hell is that?)</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa frowned.</p><p>Koro-sensei's eyes widened. (Apprentice...what are you planning?)</p><p>"Who's that guy?" Sugino questioned.</p><p>"Wait, wasn't he the one in the opening intro?" Fuwa's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Yeah, he was..." Mimura looked concerned.</p><p>
  <b>Lovro fastly steps back but the mysterious figure holds his hand in a gun gesture and 'shoots'. (From the moment you were born, I've always been at your side.) The screen goes black.</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Bitch-sensei's stomach churned.</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened. (Is that the Reaper?)</p><p>"What's happening?!" Goto questioned.</p><p>"If he's gonna attack where is his weapon?" Bando asked.</p><p>"Just shut up, for a second!" Bitch-sensei snapped, growing more anxious.</p><p>The student quickly quietened.</p><p>
  <b>In the next scene, blood can be seen on Lovro's shirt as he falls down. The mysterious figure walks away. (Fear not the name of the Reaper.)</b>
</p><p>"No!" Hinano exclaimed. "Not Lovro."</p><p>"That's the Reaper?" Isogai questioned, worried.</p><p>"Dude, he didn't even have a gun, how did he do that!?" Hiroto said.</p><p>Kataoka looked over at Bitch-sensei worried. "Lovro can't really be dead..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's face scrunched up as she worked through a series of emotions she didn't expect. (Damn it. Damn it!!)</p><p>Karasuma tore his gaze away from the screen and looked over at her in concern.</p><p>"Bitch-sensei?" Toka asked gently.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blinked rapidly, scowling when she saw all the sympathetic looks she was being given.</p><p>"What are you brats looking all sad about?" Her voice wavered slightly. "None of this has even happened!" (And none of it would) "Besides, Lovro must have royally fucked up if he got the reaper on his case."</p><p>"...Swear jar," Koro-sensei squeaked out.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at him. "Seriously?"</p><p>"Not the time, sir!" Okano hissed.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked embarrassed. "I'm sure he's not dead!"</p><p>Tomo frowned. "I don't know, that looked like a lotta—"</p><p>Both Machida and Sugino shoved the boy's face down to the mat to shut him up.</p><p>"Lovro is a hard man to kill," Karasuma said evenly, weighing his words carefully. "It may be hard seeing this but, none of it has happened."</p><p>Bitch-sensei narrowed her gaze. "Yeah, I figured that much out for myself!"</p><p>Karasuma looked lost. (I was just trying to help!)</p><p>
  <b>The scene fades and changes into the summer festival.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I got a real good deal!" Yada says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yesss!" Hinano replies. They both are wearing traditional yukatas.</b>
</p><p>"Well, this shift of tone is extremely awkward after that," Hashizume remarked dryly.</p><p>"Why did Ritsu arrange these scenes like this?" Mimura scratched his head.</p><p>"Well, the festival was going to happen regardless," Okuda said, sighing. "So it was always going to shift back to us."</p><p>"It's fine." Bitch-sensei scowled, crossing her arms. "I'm fine. None of this has happened, remember?" She sounded irritated.</p><p>A sweat drop appeared on Karasuma's forehead. (Why do I feel that was a jab against me?)</p><p>
  <b>Okajima holds a camera in his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki and Kataoka are having a drink. "It's so fizzy!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei watches his students, wearing the human disguise. Nagisa and Kayano are standing next to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"More came than I expected! Excellent, excellent! I was considering suicide if no one had shown up."</b>
</p><p>"Seriously?!" Sugaya looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"How low is your self-esteem?" Okajima questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Situations like this can be very embarrassing, all right?!"</p><p>
  <b>"I guess we shouldn't have come, then," Kayano says.</b>
</p><p>Rio couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, wow. Burn."</p><p>Kayano smile in amusement. </p><p>
  <b>Nagisa then looks at Hayami and Chiba who have their backs to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Chiba and Hayami? Why so glum?" Nagisa asks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We got banned from the shooting gallery," Chiba says. He has a lot of prizes in his hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It was too easy. We got carried away," Hayami says. She also has a lot of prize items in her hand.</b>
</p><p>A few students started to laugh.</p><p>Aoi chuckled. "I mean, if you have the skills..."</p><p>Rinka and Chiba both smiled faintly.</p><p>"It would be interesting to see how many we could tackle before they ban us," Chiba commented.</p><p>Rinka nodded. "A propose a better stealth strategy to not get caught."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa chuckles while slightly sweatdropping.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey mister..." Hearing Karma's voice, Nagisa turns to see Karma at another stall, talking with the shopkeeper. There is a pen in one of his hands and a book in the other.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I spent five thousand yen and never got any better than fifth place," he says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The storefront reads, '</b>
  <b>
    <em>String lottery' 'Grand prize' '1 try: ¥250'.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Going by the number of strings and prizes left, the probability of of never getting fourth-place or above is... " he calculates it by writing on the book. "Wow! 0.05 percent! Are </b>
  <b>
    <em>any </em>
  </b>
  <b>of these strings a winner?" Karma hold the book in front of the shopkeeper. He is shown to have sharp teeth and horns. "Maybe I ought to get a police officer over here to check!"</b>
</p><p>The students started to laugh more.</p><p>"Wow, good math," Mimura praised.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Who says I can't use my evil genius for good?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, I suppose that man does deserve it for scamming others."</p><p>
  <b>"All right, all right! You can have your money back—just keep your mouth shut, kid!" The shopkeeper says. The screen slowly zooms out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, no no, no. I didn't spend five thousand yen to get my money back. I want a game console!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karma sure is persistent," Nagisa remarks.</b>
</p><p>"Gotta get my moneys' worth," Karma smirked.</p><p>"You clearly didn't spend enough worth for a game console," Seo said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Karma's smirk grew. "Exactly, and now the guy will suffer a loss—justice is served."</p><p>
  <b>"He could tell from the start that none of 'em were big winners," Okajima says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifts to show some goldfish. Isogai easily scoops up a fish in his small net. Hiroto is next to him. A kid stares at Isogai in wonder.</b>
</p><p>Machida's brow furrowed. "That's a lot of fish to have as pets..."</p><p>"Maybe he'll sell them," Hashimoto suggested.</p><p>
  <b>"There you go, Isogai. Is there anything you can't do?" Hiroto asks him while isogai continues to pick up the goldfish with seemingly no effort.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's a knack to it. It's a lot like slicing with a knife." He now has a small transparent cover filled with goldfish. "That'll do. When you're poor, you glad to get a whole meal for a hundred yen."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure," Hiroto says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Maybe a nice pan-fry..." Isogai thinks about how to cook the fish.</b>
</p><p>The students looked mortified.</p><p>"You're going to eat them!?" Machida was horrified.</p><p>Hiroto gaped. "Dude, why?!"</p><p>Isogai smiled nevertheless. "Hey, they'll make a great dinner," he said, oblivious the others gawking. "My brothers and sisters love fish so they'll really appreciate it, and at 100 yen that's a bargain!"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked proud, patting him on the shoulder. "Excellent frugality, Isogai!" He huffed. "Some people just don't understand the struggle."</p><p>Isogai laughed. "You can't pass up a good bargain when it comes around."</p><p>Ren frowned. "Are all poor people like that?"</p><p>Asano looked slightly confused by Isogai's happiness. "I've never known that many to willingly eat goldfish..."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure this is just typical Isogai behavior." Kanada shrugged. "He is very imaginative."</p><p>Juba frowned. "Does he really have to kill the fish though...?"</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, Hiroto thinks about what Isogai just said. The screen quickly zooms in to show a shocked Hiroto. (What? He's gonna </b>
  <b>
    <em>eat</em>
  </b>
  <b> those?)</b>
</p><p>Isogai chuckled. "Come on, we all eat fish all the time. It's not that different."</p><p>Hiroto grimaced. "It's still sound kind of gross since goldfish are normally pets..."</p><p>
  <b>The scene changes to show water balloons on the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Everyone's really raking it in, huh?" Kayano asks. Nagisa and Kayano are picking up water balloons with a hook very swiftly while talking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah—putting the subtleties  of our assassination skills to work."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And Professor Bitch is in the Chamber of Commerce tent, letting everyone buy her drinks." Bitch-sensei is shown laughing and drinking with two men.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where's Koro-sensei?" Nagisa asks. Scene changes back to Nagisa  and Kayano.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's always short on money at the end of the month, so... " she points to the stalls. Koro-sensei is running numerous food stalls with his duplicates using Mach 20 speed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's running food stalls?!" Nagisa finishes her sentence.</b>
</p><p>There were a few laughs until Uchida realized something.</p><p>"Hey, wait." He looked over at the swear jar. "Why is the swear jar empty!?"</p><p>"Wasn't it full last episode?" A girl asked.</p><p>"Yeah, where's all the money?!"</p><p>All eyes turned to Koro-sensei who was a pale blue.</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei started to sweat. "Um..."</p><p>"Sir, did you take all the money?!" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>"AH!" He held his tentacles up like they were the police. "N-no I was just keeping it safe!!"</p><p>"Oh, really, for how long?" Okano asked dryly.</p><p>"Are there no lengths you won't sink to, sir," Kataoka commented, shaking her head.</p><p>Koro-sensei started to cry. "Forgive me!!" He started to empty his pockets of the coins. "I just needed a little extra until payday!!"</p><p>"If you just wanted to extort us for money under the guise of wholesomeness then you should have just told us straight," Hara commented.</p><p>"Yeah, we could have donated the money to the fund the Sand and Lonely Porn Addicted Teachers society," Karma said brightly.</p><p>"...You're all so cruel..." Koro-sensei hid his face in his hands as his sobs grew louder.</p><p>There were a few groans of irritation.</p><p>"Will someone shut him up already?" Asano sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed louder.</p><p>Tsuda rolled his eyes. "If you're going to be such a crybaby about it, just keep the money."</p><p>"Really?" Koro-sensei instantly perked up.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, you could have just asked in the first place."</p><p>Koro-sensei's tears instantly dried. "Why, thank you, children!" He started to re-gather the money again. "You're so kind."</p><p>The students and teachers remained unimpressed.</p><p>"Were those even real teachers or did we get duped?" Rio questioned, scowling.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "He probably needs the money more."</p><p>"He'll spend it in a week," Karma replied dryly.</p><p>"I don't know if I feel comfortable funding, Koro-sensei's porn addiction..." Sugino frowned.</p><p>
  <b>"And he keeps branching out, too. He's moving into successful stores that closed up early."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I get it. So we unwittingly helped him earn his spending money," Nagisa concludes.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed, looking over at Koro-sensei. "Well, not much changes then..."</p><p>
  <b>Next, the fireworks starts, and the girls are looking up at it happily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow!" Hinano says.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayami, Chiba, Hiroto and Isogai also watches the fireworks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nice!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gorgeous!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow, those are good fireworks!" Okuda smiled.</p><p>"I always like seeing them every year," Toka said, nodding. "Especially with more traditional festivals."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "Yes, me too!"</p><p>
  <b>From a basketball court somewhere, Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshido are also watching.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Our summer break sure was packed," Kayano says while staring at the fireworks alongside Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," the blue-haired boy nods.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>More fireworks. "But I bet our second term will be even more packed."</b>
</p><p>Kayano smiled fondly, but then felt an itch of sadness. (Will any of you want to still be friends once you learn the truth?)</p><p>Nagisa's smile faded when he looked over at Kayano. (Why does she look sad?)</p><p>
  <b>The scene fades to show a dark room where there are three screens, one showing Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>"Huh? Wait, is this the meeting Mr Karasuma is meant to be at?" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>"I think so," Sugino replied.</p><p>
  <b>"If one person kills him, the ten billion yen stands," a man says. Karasuma is also present at the meeting.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But given the summer report indicating that the group tactics had him cornered, a successful group assassination will reap a greater reward: an increased bounty of thirty billion yen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The yellow octopus' picture is shown next to which "Wanted" "Extremely dangerous and Destructive creature" and "Max reward: 30 billion yen" can be read.</b>
</p><p>"30 BILLION!!" Everyone yelled.</p><p>Okajima nearly joked. "Holy shit!"</p><p>"Swear jar!" Koro-sensei happily.</p><p>Some fired a pellet at him but he dodged.</p><p>Terasaka's eyes lit up. "Wait, so we can get this bounty increased?!"</p><p>"If we work as a team, yeah," Hara said excitedly.</p><p>He turned to some of the Main Campus students. "If you nerds can help us increase that bounty you can help!"</p><p>"Wow, that's all it took?" Machida asked dryly.</p><p>"Hey, the more money, the bigger the share," Terasaka replied dismissively.</p><p>"There has to be a limit to how much they'll be willing to pay, though," Takebayashi pointed out. </p><p>"I don't know, they seem to be practically throwing money at the Principal," Rio said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changes back to the summer festival, where the kids are talking in groups while Koro-sensei watches them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa: (One thing we know for sure in this classroom is that we and Koro-sensei won't be the same when it's over.) Koro-sensei holds two small sacs filled with money. Karma, Kayano and Nagisa are looking at him with smiles on their faces. (As expected, the second term will start with its ups and downs.) The crescent moon is shown with a final firework. The screen turns black.</b>
</p><p>"So, are we good to get lunch?" Hatanaka asked, and then winced when Otani pinched him. "OW! What was—oh..." he realized when he saw a few others looking over at Bitch-sensei.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled, glaring at the ground.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced, glancing at Koro-sensei briefly before eh sighed. "Irina..."</p><p>There was a sudden screeching clink.</p><p>"AH!" Ritsu's sat up with a bolt of electricity, making the others scream in surprise.</p><p>"RITSU!!" Machida yelled, bolting to his feet.</p><p>Asano's eyes widened in alarm, standing up without realizing.</p><p>"Hey, wait." Ren stood up and followed.</p><p>Ritsu was making a strange glitched gasping noise which sounded like an old car engine as the teachers and students started to gather.</p><p>Nagisa and the others rushed over.</p><p>Kayano stayed sitting, curling her hands into fists. (Fuck.)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Season 2 Episode 2: Kaede Time or known as Jumping to Conclusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 2: Kaede Time or known as Jumping to Conclusions</p><p>***</p><p>Ritsu groaned, rubbing her head. "Man, I almost forgot how bad this felt..."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Machida asked as the others gathered around.</p><p>She sighed, smiling weakly. "I guess I'm just going through what others would describe as a bad hangover."</p><p>"You did kind of get blown up..." Fuwa looked nervous.</p><p>"And you were unresponsive for a good twelve hours," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>"Yeah, are you sure you're okay?" Toka asked.</p><p>Ritsu sighed sitting up. "Well, my mobility is not exactly..." She touched her make-shift spine. "...In the best shape...but I should be able to move around, just not as fast as I used to."</p><p>Koro-sensei helped her to her feet. "I did the best I could with limited materials."</p><p>Ritsu smiled at him gratefully. "I understand. Thank you for trying."</p><p>"When the time bubble's over we can fix you properly," Hinano suggested.</p><p>Ritsu stared at her in silence for a moment before she smiled brightly. "Yes, of course."</p><p>"So, what exactly happened in the bathroom?" Nagisa asked. "Were you really short-circuiting?"</p><p>Ritsu blinked twice before he gaze shifted to Kayano and then Koro-sensei. "Yes." She smiled sheepishly. "Time-travel is tricky."</p><p>"Yeah, you short-circuited and electrocuted, Kayano." Machida shot Ritsu a look when she frowned slightly. "That's around when Asano, Koro-sensei, and I found you."</p><p>Ritsu looked appropriately alarmed. "Oh my goodness, yes! I remember." She looked over at Kayano. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Kayano stared at her for a long moment. "Yes..." Then her eyes widened. "Wait..." She looked over at Machida. "You and Asano found me?"</p><p>Machida tensed. "Yeah..." He forced a smile. "We were both in the boy's bathroom at the time..."</p><p>Hatanaka frowned. "Wait, why were you and Asano in the bathroom together?"</p><p>Machida went bright red. "Uh..."</p><p>"Ren, was in the bathroom as well," Asano said quickly, scowling.</p><p>"Well, what were you <em>both</em> doing in there?" Hatanaka questioned.</p><p>Asano sighed in in exasperation while Ren tried not to laugh.</p><p>"Okay, we're getting off-topic here," Araki interjected.</p><p>"So why did you short-circuit?" Nagisa asked, repeating the question</p><p>Ritsu sighed deeply. "It really affected my wiring due to the worm-hole impact. It's why I couldn't send anything living through it, it'd be dead within seconds."</p><p>The others looked at her in alarm.</p><p>"But, anyway!" Ritsu smiled. "I hope you've all been managing fine without me." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Heh, how far along are you exactly?"</p><p>"Oh, well we just started the second semester," Sugino replied.</p><p>"Yeah, we watched the episode just now of the summer fair," Kanzaki said.</p><p>"But we watched the episode where Takebayashi leaves for Class A before that," Okano interjected.</p><p>Ritsu's eyes widened. "Oh, so you watched the extra footage?"</p><p>"Yeah." Karma smirked. "All of them." He cast a look at Seo and Tsuchiya who were growing embarrassed again.</p><p>"<em>Yep</em>." Oota laughed along with a few others. "The one with laxatives was a special touch."</p><p>Ritsu smiled apologetically. "Heh...oh..."</p><p>"Why would you put those scenes in!!?" Seo blurted out angrily.</p><p>Ritsu raised her hands. "I was the one who wanted to delete them out...but my friend..." Her smile grew fond. "He argued that it would...<em>help</em>, your character growth." She shrugged. "I was going to show you all of them at the end if we had enough time."</p><p>"Your friend?" Nagisa said curiously, frowning.</p><p>"It was humiliating!!" Tsuchiya interjected while the others laughed.</p><p>"Well...I'm sorry." Ritsu shrugged.</p><p>"Just ignore them. It was hilarious," Hiroto said, grinning.</p><p>"Oh, but you could have given us a heads up on the whole getting poisoned incident!" Muramatsu said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that was terrifying..." Okajima touched his throat.</p><p>"And I wasted writing my last will and testament for nothing," Hazama remarked.</p><p>"Don't say for nothing!" Yoshida snapped.</p><p>Ritsu smiled grimly. "I apologise. I had planned to talk you through it so you wouldn't get too upset but...um..."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us Lovro died!?" Bitch-sensei interrupted, glaring at her.</p><p>Ritsu looked confused for a second. "Lovro...Oh, wait, no!" She smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, he isn't dead, he's just in a coma."</p><p>"A coma!" Bitch-sensei blurted out. "How long for!!?"</p><p>"Oh, not long!" Ritsu said quickly, smiling nervously. "He wakes up...um...j-just don't worry, he'll be fine. He isn't dead."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled, but there was some relief there. "Well...as long as he's not dead." She crossed her arms while Mr Karasuma sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>Muramatsu's stomach grumbled loudly. "Uh..." He clutched his stomach. "Can we have lunch now?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm really hungry." Kimura groaned.</p><p>"Please, tell me you have more than ramen in that ship," Seo pleaded, looking borderline desperate.</p><p>Ritsu blinked. "Um...I have protein bars and powdered soup as well." She smiled, shrugging. "I don't really eat so I can't rate the taste."</p><p>There were a few sighs.</p><p>Seo buried his face in his hand. "Oh, God..."</p><p>"Food is sparse in the future, unfortunately..." Ritsu reminded them, smiling apologetically. "It took a lot of effort to gather what I could."</p><p>"Well, it's better than starving," Araki commented.</p><p>"I'll help distribute supplies!" Koro-sensei offered eagerly.</p><p>"No!" The students yelled.</p><p>"You're just going to eat most of it," Okano snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, you just want first dibs like last time," Mimura commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei sweated, looking put on the spot. "I-I have no idea what you mean!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. "We'll all help distribute supplies." He addressed the rest of the students. "We'll have a thirty-minute break."</p><p>"Good, because I really need the bathroom." Okajima sighed.</p><p>"What a surprise." Kataoka smiled in amusement.</p><p>Okajima blushed. "Don't question a man's bladder pattern!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement as the students started to disperse. "Hm." He glanced over at Kayano and then frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Kayano jumped slightly in surprise. "Oh." She looked away from Ritsu and smiled. "Yeah, sorry." She shrugged, rubbing her arm. "I'm still not feeling so good—at least Ritsu is okay, though."</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded looking over at the robot who was being dragged off by Machida to somewhere. "She seems okay..."</p><p>She stared at him for a moment, before looking away. "Do you think Ritsu's lying to us, about everything?"</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa looked back curiously. "What, about the whole reason she's here?"</p><p>"No...Just..." She sighed, taking a moment to compose herself before looking back up. "Maybe, yeah—I mean, for all we know she's not the person she says she is. She could have done a lot of horrible things."</p><p>His brow furrowed. "Well, yeah, she could have, but..." He thought it over. "Maybe she has done bad things, but I'm judging her for her actions right now, and right now she seems like a good person—I can't make presumptions about her past when I don't know the full story."</p><p>Kayano nodded faintly, staring at him a moment longer before she smiled. "I guess I'm being paranoid and overthinking it." She shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."</p><p>Nagisa returned her smile and nodded. "Guess we will." His smile wavered a little the longer he stared at her. "It's okay if you're mad at her for hurting you, even if it was an accident."</p><p>The smile she gave was strained at the edges.</p><p>"Hey, Nagisa?" Sugino walked over, looking a little apprehensive.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Sugino." Nagisa turned around. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," he replied not very convincingly, causing Nagisa to frown again. "Listen, can I talk to you for a sec, again."</p><p>Nagisa felt a spark of uneasiness but forced a smile. "Uh, well, I was talking to Kayano..."</p><p>"Oh, sorry," Sugino replied awkwardly.</p><p>"It's okay." Kayano scrutinised him for a second before smiling brightly. "I'm going to grab some food."</p><p>"Oh, okay then," Nagisa replied, glancing at Sugino briefly.</p><p>"I'll see you guys later." She smiled again and cast one last glance at Nagisa before she walked off.</p><p>Nagisa watched her leave and then looked back at Sugino. "So, what did you want to talk about this time?"</p><p>Sugino tried not to grimace as they walked to a quiet corner of the hall. "Listen, are you...okay?"</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Yeah, of course."</p><p>He looked at him warily. "Right..." Sugino sighed. "No offence, Nagisa, but that's kind of hard to believe."</p><p>Nagisa grimace, rubbing his arm. "I know I snapped a lot earlier, but it's nothing serious or anything."</p><p>"It's not just that." Sugino rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know you don't really like to talk about your mom and dad but..."</p><p>"But, what?" Nagisa questioned. "What about them?"</p><p>Sugino stared at the blue-haired boy for a while before he sighed again. "Are things okay with your mom? I know when we ran into her last month things got—"</p><p>"She was just having a bad day when you dropped by," Nagisa replied quickly. "She didn't mean to yell at you or be rude—she's not normally like that, really."</p><p>"<em>Really</em>?" Sugino repeated sceptically.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Look, she's strict, but I can handle it," he insisted. "I know you're concerned, but I'm okay."</p><p>Sugino wanted to bury his face in his hands. "Nagisa..." He heaved a large sigh. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>He stayed silent, grimacing as he looked down. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." He started to back off, turning away. "We can talk later."</p><p>Sugino felt his stomach twist as Nagisa walked away. (Damn it...)</p><p>"I did try to warn you," Karma's voice interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>Sugino sighed and turned around to find the Red-head leaning against the wall with a bowl of soup in hand. "We need to get him to listen."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes and stepped forward, slurping his soup. "Yeah, good luck with that." He frowned briefly. "What did you mean by that stuff with his mom?"</p><p>Sugino grimaced, casting his gaze down. "Well... she isn't exactly the warmest person." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nagisa keeps making excuses, and maybe she really is just stressed..."</p><p>"But?" Karma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Sugino looked around warily, shifting uncomfortably. "Being around her is like stepping on eggshells—I mean; you remember when we visited Nagisa's last month?"</p><p>Karma's gaze narrowed, nodding. "Yeah, she was a bitch."</p><p>"Karma!" Sugino reprimanded.</p><p>The red-head shrugged and slurped his soup. "It's true."</p><p>Sugino heaved a deep sigh. "Well, I think there might be more to it than just her being strict..."</p><p>Karma hummed. "He's not going to tell the truth if we try to force it out of him..."</p><p>"Well, yeah but..." Sugino pulled a face like he'd swallowed something bad. "Maybe...you could talk to him?"</p><p>"Really?" Karma questioned.</p><p>"Oh, come on! It's important," Sugino insisted, crossing his arms. "Nagisa wouldn't hesitate to try to help you."</p><p>Karma frowned, feeling a tinge of guilt. "...Fine." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "But I'm not promising anything."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"I'm sorry I messed things up," Machida blurted out when they were at the farthest part of the stage and out of earshot. "Asano and Sakikabara were in the bathroom and they started asking questions and then they tried to stop me when I tried to set the smoke bomb off and—"</p><p>"It's okay." Ritsu smiled, laughing as she waved her hands placating. "It's okay, Machida. You still helped me very much."</p><p>He looked relieved. "Thanks." Then he frowned. "Oh, you'll probably want this back." He reached into his pocket and took out the old scarf.</p><p>Ritsu smiled fondly and took the scarf. "Thank you." Her hands jerked slightly as she tightened her hold around it. "It means a lot."</p><p>Machida scrutinised her for a second or two. "Hey, listen, are you really okay?" His brow furrowed. "It's just...I've been thinking about when you first talked to me and..." She stared at him blankly. "Were you...crying in that store cupboard?"</p><p>Ritsu remained silent, looking down as a small plain smile stayed on her face. "It's fine." She smiled contently. "It's not going to matter soon anyway."</p><p>His frown deepened, backing away slightly. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Ritsu just patted him on the head. "Don't worry about it," she reassured, causing his concern to grow. "I'll be fine."</p><p>Machida's skin prickled uneasily. "Ritsu..."</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>The two of them looked around as Kayano stepped out from behind a pile of stage equipment.</p><p>Machida tensed while Ritsu smiled. "Kayano," she said, tucking the scarf away as she stepped forward. "I'm glad you're okay."</p><p>Kayano looked uncomfortable. "Yeah..."</p><p>Ritsu smiled and then glanced at Machida. "Could you give us a minute, Machida?"</p><p>The boy nodded, eyeing Kayano warily as he walked away.</p><p>The green-haired girl grimaced, avoiding Ritsu's line of sight. "I...I came to apologise for..." Kayano sighed, looking at Ritsu's broken torso. "For everything, really."</p><p>Ritsu nodded, walking closer, movements stiff. "It's okay. You weren't in control so..."</p><p>Kayano cringed, averting her gaze. "I still had enough to fight, but the tentacles..." She started to feel sick. "For a while, I thought maybe they were right, and I should just let them..." Her face was pale. "They took over and it was like I was drowning and I couldn't get out and—"</p><p>"It's okay." Ritsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to explain."</p><p>"No, I do." Kayano's eyes stung, blinking back tears. "Because you might be the only who understands why and...I don't know what to do, or how to explain to them, why..." her voice started to hurt. "I had to do it." She wiped her eyes harshly when the tears came. "She was <em>my </em>sister, she was <em>mine</em>."</p><p>"It's okay," Ritsu said gently, pulling her close.</p><p>Kayano choked back a sob. "No, it's not." She pushed away. "It's not okay." She tried to wipe her eyes dry. "She's gone. She's gone and she isn't coming back, so it's just me and that's not okay, so don't lie."</p><p>Ritsu felt her emotions glitch, looking down. "I didn't mean to lie," she said quietly. "I'm sorry." She looked at Kayano tiredly. "You're right, she's dead and she isn't coming back, and that hurts more anything because it's like a piece of you is gone as well."</p><p>Kayano swallowed, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked down. "The best parts."</p><p>Ritsu smiled weakly. "Sometimes it hurts so much you'll think you'll go crazy." She gave a broken laugh. "But, you're not crazy, and it's okay to feel like that." She pulled Kayano into a hug which the girl returned hesitantly. "You might feel holding onto all that pain keeps her alive but you're only keeping alive the worst bits. The best parts of her are from you being happy. That's all she wanted for you."</p><p>Kayano choked back a sob and hid her face in the robot's chest. "I don't know how to explain to the others."</p><p>"They'll understand." Ritsu smile faded into something sad. "And I know because it happened and they're your...<em>our </em>friends and we don't give up on each other." She sighed, un-embracing her slowly. "People make mistakes, Akari."</p><p>Kayano swallowed a bad taste, calming down as her tears dried up. "...I would have killed you."</p><p>Ritsu gave a strained laugh. "You wouldn't be the first," she replied, smiling. "I don't tend to take it personally."</p><p>Kayano let out a pained laugh that sounded more like a sob.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"You know this ramen is really starting to grow on me," Araki commented as he ate.</p><p>Seo stared miserably at his bowl. "I hate you."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Seo."</p><p>"I seriously still don't get your hatred for ramen," Hiroto commented, sitting with the rest of E Class as they ate.</p><p>"And, that long story explaining it didn't really...well, <em>explain</em> it," Hara said.</p><p>"That's pretty much the theme with all his stories," Ren remarked.</p><p>Seo scowled. "Oh, shut up!"</p><p>"Well, I'm just grateful we're not starving," Isogai said brightly.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Pfft."</p><p>"Um, Asano...?" Yoshida raised an eyebrow at his feet. "What happened to your shoes?"</p><p>Asano tensed up, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I was wondering about that," Hiroto commented.</p><p>"They got dirty so I removed them," he replied dismissively stabbing his fork into the food.</p><p>"They got...dirty?" Sugaya repeated slowly.</p><p>"How did that happen?" Kimura questioned.</p><p>Asano wanted to bash his head against the floor. "That's none of your business."</p><p>The others looked confused.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (Why is he so defensive?)</p><p>"Listen, just stop mentioning the shoes," Ren jumped in, gaining an annoyed look from Asano.</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, didn't know it was such a state secret."</p><p>"Yeah, did Seo do a dump on them or something?" Karma remarked.</p><p>"SHUT UP!!" Seo went bright red while a few others laughed.</p><p>"I mean that sounds like a confession," the red-head said lightly. "And Asano isn't denying—"</p><p>"He did not shit on them!" Asano snapped.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Hey, mind that language, Asano-kun." He pointed to the swear jar. "That's gonna be 100 yen."</p><p>Asano's eye twitched from rage.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, smiling grimly. "Um, anyway, it's good that Ritsu is okay."</p><p>"Yeah, that's a relief," Fuwa commented, stretching. "Now we can focus on assassination time."</p><p>"So, what's the plan?" Kataoka questioned.</p><p>"Ooh, oh! I have an idea," Oota raised his hand, looking excited. "What if we somehow tie all his tentacles together so he's helpless?"</p><p>"He's way too fast for that," Fumio said.</p><p>"But we could tangle his tentacles if he was flustered enough," Fuwa proposed.</p><p>"Hmm, he's still capable of dodging, though," Kataoka commented.</p><p>"Can he still turn into that liquid stuff even if his tentacles are tied?" Okano questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, slurping some ramen from a bowl. "Ah, I'm so happy to see you all cooperating for once." He grinned. "Even if it is plotting my death."</p><p>"Which isn't exactly easy with you lingering around," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>"But it adds to the challenge!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>Nagisa sighed along with a number of the others. Kayano sat down next to him, causing him to look over. "Oh, hey." His brow furrowed when he saw her eyes looked slightly pink like she'd been crying. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>She smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine." Kayano looked over at Sugino who was further along and sitting next to Okajima. "What did Sugino want to talk about?"</p><p>Nagisa tried to smile. "Nothing important..."</p><p>Karma looked at him from the corner of his eye, frowning faintly.</p><p>Ritsu sat down in a chair with the teachers. "If everyone's ready we can start."</p><p>"That's your cue, Uchida," Naoka commented.</p><p>The boy scowled. "Why am I on play button duty?!"</p><p>"Because you're so good at it," Goto replied in amusement.</p><p>"I got punched in the face!"</p><p>"Hey, we said we were sorry," one girl said, shrugging.</p><p>Kudo sighed. "It was a tense cliffhanger..."</p><p>Naoka rolled his eyes. "Uchida, stop whining and play the episode."</p><p>Uchida grumbled darkly under his breath and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>On the 9th September at the old Campus building, the students were gathered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What brings us together here today on a school break, no less?" Kayano announced as drums began to play. "Is the nation's current egg glut," a newspaper clipping showed lots of unsold eggs being stacked up, "in which the excess eggs, rather than being sent to market, are being discarded in bulk."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano was at Koro-sensei's desk addressing the rest of the class.</b>
</p><p>"Well that's a waste," Kataoka said.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "I really hate hearing about that kind of stuff."</p><p>"Can't they just give it away for free?" Hinano asked.</p><p>"Well, it's little complicated when you factor in the economics," Takebayashi said. "And then there is the whole issue with health and safety if the food is past its sell-by date."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, yeah!" Isogai spoke up. "I heard about that on the news. What a waste!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right!" Kayano agreed, nodding. "So I came up with a plan." She grinned, holding up a file titled 'My Plan'. "To salvage those discarded eggs <em>and</em> assassinate Koro-sensei!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class gasped, looking at her in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What, kill him with eggs?" Rio asked.</b>
</p><p>"So, what, you're gonna throw eggs at him?" Domen commented.</p><p>"Don't be an idiot, how would that even work?" Haruhi rolled her eyes.</p><p>Domen scowled. "It's not stupid, they could...uh...coat the eggs in anti-sensei paint like they did with the henna!"</p><p>"It wouldn't kill him though, it would just burn him I think," Kumi commented.</p><p>"There has to be a way to drown him in it," Mimura questioned.</p><p>"We'd have to lure him into some kind of trap so we could flood the place," Hara said.</p><p>"Yeah, but remember when Mr Karasuma tried to do that and he broke out?" Hinano replied.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, slurping down a large string of noodles. "It is tricky, but I'm sure you children will think of something."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. (There has to be some way of overpowering him while he's in this closed-off space...)</p><p>
  <b>"Bah!" Terasaka scoffed, tossing some pellets up and down in his hand. "So you cook up a dish, toss in some of these babies?" The pellets were shown up close. "Like he won't see right through that?"</b>
</p><p>"Wouldn't he detect the taste of the pellets and spit it out?" Toka pointed out.</p><p>Asano silently seethed while the others in Class A looked anywhere but in his direction.</p><p>"Well if he's in a frenzy eating he may not notice at first until the pellets are digested," Okuda said, humming. "But then it could all get thrown up before the BB's could take effect."</p><p>Ren exchanged a look with the others before he glanced at Asano's feet.</p><p>Seo raised an eyebrow and shot Ren a look as if to say. (So...the octopus threw up on his shoes?)</p><p>Ren smiled in amusement, nodding.</p><p>Koyama snickered when he seemed to realise what had happened as well, earning a nudge from Araki.</p><p>Asano eyed them suspiciously from the corner of his eye.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano smiled slyly. "I gave it a little more thought than that." She looked to the side.</b>
</p><p>(It wasn't a thoughtless idea!) Asano gritted his teeth.</p><p>
  <b>"The first steps are already in place, thanks to Mr Karasuma."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei turned to her from the side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He nodded. "Yes, everything's already set up in the yard—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"To the yard, everyone!" Kayano rallied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma smirked in amusement. (Honestly. These kids come up with the craziest things.)</b>
</p><p>Okano beamed. "Hey, that's part of the fun."</p><p>"I am curious what idea you have in mind, Kayano," Kataoka said, looking over at the girl.</p><p>Kayano smiled. "Thanks, I'm hoping it's good."</p><p>
  <b>The students gasped when they saw the giant dome-shaped mould in the middle of the yard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa!"</b>
</p><p>"What is that?!!" A student yelled.</p><p>"It looks like a giant dome or something," His friend replied.</p><p>Koro-sensei grew excited.. "It looks more like a mould."</p><p>
  <b><br/>"This mould...and those eggs...don't tell me..." Kanzaki exclaim in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano turned around brightly. "Yep! We're going to make one enormous pudding!!" She smiled sheepishly. "I call it...Operation Pudding Popper!"</b>
</p><p>"Pudding!!!??" Koro-sensei's eyes lit up. "FINALLY!" He started to drool. "You children don't know how long I've dreamed of this!?"</p><p>"Sir, stop drooling on us!" Kimura cringed, as the drool dripped over him and Sugaya.</p><p>"Yeah, it's gross." Sugaya grimaced.</p><p>Koro-sensei was too happy to notice as he cried.</p><p>
  <b>The intro started to play.</b>
</p><p>"No, we already heard it," Karasuma interjected.</p><p>"What?!" Ritsu looked heartbroken. "But I wasn't awake during the last two! You can't deny me this!"</p><p>"You've probably seen them over a million times," Karasuma argued.</p><p>Ritsu scowled. "It's never enough."</p><p>Karasuma crossed his arms. "No. We're already on day TWO," he reminded her. "We agreed to play it once and that's it."</p><p>Her scowl deepened, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Aw, come on, sir, she was in a coma!" Fuwa argued.</p><p>"Yeah, let her listen to it," Hinano pleaded.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, burying his face in his hands. "We are not arguing about this again—please, play the episode."</p><p>"No, Uchida, don't!" Fuwa called.</p><p>Uchida looked conflicted. "Uh..."</p><p>Ritsu sighed. "I don't want another argument so I'll agree for now." She pouted. "I would still like to hear it at least once since I missed seeing you all listen to it."</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, we can discuss it later."</p><p>Hinano smiled. "We'll wear him down," she whispered to Toka who giggled.</p><p>
  <b>"Operation Pudding Popper?" Nagisa repeated while they all were still marvelling at the massive machine. "Koro-sensei does have a sweet tooth..."</b>
</p><p>"Understatement," a majority of the students said in unison.</p><p>
  <b>"About that!!" Kayano said suddenly, making Nagisa jump. "I've already obtained a crucial confession!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Koro-sensei gorging himself on pudding.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Couldn't you just eat a tonne of these puddings?" Kayano asked.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, do you guys often sit on the steps eating pudding?" Oota questioned.</p><p>"Why do you have so many as well?" Asami asked.</p><p>Kayano shrugged. "Well this hasn't happened, so I don't really know."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I do enjoy the odd pudding binge when I get paid."</p><p>"Which is why you're always broke." Mimura smiled in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"You bet I could!!" He was devouring the pudding-like a starving man.</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed while Koro-sensei looked a little embarrassed.</p><p>
  <b>He and Kayano were eating the pudding on the steps of the Old Campus building. "Someday I'd love to dive into a pudding that's bigger than me!" Then he looked sad, sucking his spoon. "But I don't have the money, so I guess it won't happen..."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled, wiping away his tears. "Dreams hindered by the economics of our society."</p><p>"Oh, boo-hoo! You still get to travel the world," Naoka argued.</p><p>"But so much more could be accomplished with better pay!" Koro-sensei countered.</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "Sir, why don't you try saving?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Yeah, you don't pay rent, I'm sure if you just put away something every once a month you could save up enough," Toka said.</p><p>"Just cut down on the junk food!" Hiroto snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei grew flustered. "But I need it!"</p><p>"Sir, you've been trapped in here over a day with limited food and you've managed so far," Sugino pointed out, sighing in exasperation.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed loudly. "Alas, the temptation is too strong outside of these walls. I fear it's too late for me to stop."</p><p>"Oh, get over yourself, it's freaking pudding!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>"It's never just pudding!!"</p><p>
  <b>The flashback ended as Kayano grinned triumphantly, swerving around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's make his impossible dream come true!" Kayano yelled, her eyes sparkling. "Frankly, I'd like to eat some too!!"</b>
</p><p>"It does sound delicious." Hara grinned.</p><p>Kayano smiled fondly. "And I do like pudding..."</p><p>"This idea might just work," Hiroto said, rubbing his chin. "He did get distracted by the porn trap."</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed. "Hehe, yes..."</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." Nagisa smiled warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A pixel illustration showed Koro-sensei devouring the giant pudding-like Pac man.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We'll embed bombs and Anti-sensei BB's in the base of the giant pudding," she explained. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Chomp, chomp, chomp," went the pixel Koro-sensei as he ate his way down to the base.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"When he gets to the bottom of the thing..." Kayano narrated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AHH!" The whole cake and Koro-sensei exploded once he broke the base.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai smiled with interest. "It might be worth a try..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He does tend to go crazy over sweets and sexy stuff," Okajima said, grinning.</b>
</p><p>"That sounds like a really good plan," Kanada said, smiling.</p><p>"The explosives sound a little risky though..." Juba commented, casting a brief look at Nagisa.</p><p>"Yeah, but Takebayashi had to study all those safety manuals, remember?" Miura reminded him. "So I'm sure it's safe."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "It is quite interesting, manipulating my dreams to your benefit, quite well done."</p><p>"Yeah, and it's the first time Kayano's taken the initiative," Hatanaka said, shrugging. "Not that it's a bad thing, just..."</p><p>Kayano smiled. "No, it's true, I like being in the background."</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "It is unexpected, but we can use that to our benefit."</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed at her. (Just how long does she expect to keep this up?)</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked determined while the others stared at her in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And with behind the scenes Kayano stepping forward with this plan there's an element of surprise as well," Takebayashi commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was still staring at Kayano in surprise while the others started to get excited.</b>
</p><p>"You are more...outgoing, I guess in these scenes," Araki said, shrugging. "You're really taking charge."</p><p>Kayano laughed. "I guess I am really quiet with these things."</p><p>Okuda smiled. "That's okay, though."</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, let's use this time when Koro-sensei's not around and go for broke!" Isogai encouraged them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah!!" The rest of the class except Nagisa cheered.</b>
</p><p>"What's with that look, Nagisa?" Okano asked curiously.</p><p>"Oh! It's nothing," Nagisa replied, smiling. "I'm probably just surprised like everyone else."</p><p>Kayano felt her smile waver. (Is there more to it than that?)</p><p>
  <b>The orange cover of the machine was torn down, revealing something brand new and shiny.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I used an inactive line at a mayonnaise factory," Kayano told them as they stared up at the machine in their aprons. "To prep the beaten eggs that'll be going into this mould, but with the cooperation from the government we'll be doing the rest of the cooking with our own manpower!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The other machines were shown nearby ready to inject the ingredients in.</b>
</p><p>"Wow! That's amazing!" Toka exclaimed.</p><p>"I didn't know you knew a lot about mechanics, Kayano," Isogai said.</p><p>Kayano forced her smiled to stick. "I guess I'm full of surprises."</p><p>Machida scowled, gaining a confused look from Shindo.</p><p>
  <b>"First we mix in sugar and milk," Kayano instructed as they all got to work. "Vanilla oil brings out flavour."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But, Kayano, they tried to make a giant pudding on TV once, and it didn't work," Hinano told her as she stirred and Sugaya poured in the sugar. "It was too big—it collapsed under its own weight."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"To combat that we're mixing in agar and gelatine as coagulants," Kayano replied as Sugaya grabbed another bag of sugar. "The agar's fibre will make it stronger."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The melting point test was shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Recent average September temperature: 23.8 C. Gelatine and Agar in-house comparison.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Plus, Agar's higher melting point means it's slower to melt in heat," Kayano added as the gelatine melted in the example while the agar stayed strong for longer. "So the pudding should stay firm even outside in September."</b>
</p><p>"I never thought of that!" Kumi said, writing it down quickly. "My puddings always keep collapsing!"</p><p>"Yeah, me too."</p><p>"Where can you buy agar?"</p><p>Kayano laughed. "I am an expert when it comes to puddings."</p><p>"So when did you start baking them, when you were a kid?" Sugino asked.</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah, I did."</p><p>"Did your mom teach you?" Mimura asked.</p><p>Kayano hesitated for a second. "Yes, she did," she lied, trying not to think of her sister.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pour in the first batch of pudding!" Kayano instructed as the pudding was poured into the mould. "That's the way! Once that's all set in, swap with Team Second Batch!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A diagram showed the different levels of firmness of the pudding with each layer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Basically, with the agar retaining the firmness we can increase the cream in the upper layers to keep it tight," she explained to them.</b>
</p><p>"It sounds magnificent," Koro-sensei drooled, reaching out desperately at the screen. "It's torture just watching!"</p><p>"Um, you aren't forgetting that there are explosives under there, right?" Okuno asked dryly.</p><p>"Ah, but the reward far outweighs the risk." Koro-sensei laughed. "I'm sure I'll find a way to avoid the explosives."</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka was carrying a tray. "Then what are these?" she asked, gesturing to the different colour squares that were slightly bigger than a pineapple.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bursts of flavour. Fruit sauce and mouse in edible starch wrappers."" Kayano held one up. "Wouldn't you get sick of the same flavour all the way through?" The tray of different coloured ones was shown. "Adding these in here and there will provide some taste variety."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, this is really well-thought-through," Asami said.</p><p>"Have you ever considered becoming a baker, Kayano?" Okano asked.</p><p>Kayano smiled. "Honestly, I'm pretty sure I'd eat more than I'd sell."</p><p>"It would be a lot of temptation in one place," Hara commented, smiling. "But we should definitely make some desserts together, it could be really fun."</p><p>"Oh! I nominate a class dessert study session!" Toka suggested.</p><p>"I second it!" Koro-sensei added desperately.</p><p>"Sir, if you're invited then there won't be enough dessert left," Rio remarked.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Yes, there would! I wouldn't eat it all."</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement. "Just a good 70% of it."</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted back to the mould. "Once the mould is full, put on the lid and let it chill. The moulds outer walls are equipped with cooling functions." An X ray of the pipes was shown. "And the pipes inside are flowing with coolant." The rest of them stood back and stared at the giant pudding mix. "A pudding this voluminous needs to be cooled inside and out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her classmates looked very impressed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just how much does Kayano know about pudding anyway?" Isogai questioned warily.</b>
</p><p>"Apparently a lot," Aoi commented.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto frowned. "She's gotten scientific basis and she's studied up on flavour!"</b>
</p><p>"Did you already know about the stuff with engineering?" Kondo asked her.</p><p>"Oh, no not really," Kayano replied, shrugging. "I must have just researched it a lot."</p><p>"Wow, that's amazing," Kataoka praised.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it looks like you really put your all into this one."</p><p>Kayano shrugged, laughing as she started to feel uneasy. "Well, when my minds fixed on something I just keep rolling."</p><p>Asami's brow furrowed. (Where have I heard that before?)</p><p>
  <b>Later on it was getting late in the afternoon near evening and the sun was starting to set.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nice work, Kayano." Karma walked over to her. "You really thought all this up after reading an article on the country's egg surplus?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorta." She was sitting down on the ground watching the machine. "I actually have wanted to try and do this for a while now. Since the Ministry of Defense was willing to shell out the money this time I figured why not go for it?" Karasuma was shown slightly stressed as he looked over the bill.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed while Mr Karasuma sighed and shook his head.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "Ah, the joys of a government lackey."</p><p>"It's called being a responsible adult," he replied dryly, making her blush.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>
  <b>"When my mind fixed on something I just keep rolling." Her smile tightened. "I guess..."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, de ja vu." Sugino smiled in amusement as Kayano laughed.</p><p>Machida's gaze narrowed. (Is anything she says real?)</p><p>Asami frowned, staring at her. "Did you hear that from a tv show?"</p><p>Kayano stopped laughing and looked confused. "Huh?"</p><p>Asami quickly smiled nervously when others started to look over. "Sorry, it's just I've heard that phrase before." She rubbed the back of her neck. "It was this DVD movie think, I don't know, it was a couple of years ago."</p><p>"Oh, no, I think you're right!" Kayano smiled brightly. "I remember hearing it when I was a kid and it kinda stuck."</p><p>"Yeah..."Asami still looked uneasy. "Actually, it's kind of funny because..."</p><p>"Hey, can we get back to watching?" Machida blurted out, surprising the others. "I wanna see what happens."</p><p>"Oh, okay, sorry..." Asami looked embarrassed.</p><p>Hokoma, Hatanaka, and Otani glared at Machida who tried to ignore them.</p><p>
  <b>(Most of the time of the time Kayano is more in the background than centre stage.) Nagisa thought as he watched them both. (That's probably why I've always pegged her as a supporting role type. But look at her now. I never imagined she could get so fired up, prove anyone can shine and what they're into you becomes real.)</b>
</p><p>"It is good that you feel comfortable enough to take the forefront," Okano said.</p><p>"Thanks!" Kayano replied, smiling. "I'm hoping I get to do something cool like this in the future...well, our new future."</p><p>
  <b>(Once we've let it chill overnight we check to see if it's firmed up enough. If it is then we remove the pipes, then after that we loosen the bolts holding the lid in place.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class gathered as the bolts were loosened. "That's right!" Isogai helped manage it. (Then we blow air between the walls of the mould and the pudding itself.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Release internal lock!" she ordered. The lock was released.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Once releasing the mould, we carefully shore up the sides with softened gelatine and agar to add just that bit more firmness.) Okuda and Sugino were coating the side. (Then we top it off with caramel source and lightly toast the top) The caramel was poured on top and then a flamethrower was used to crispen it.</b>
</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>"It's so cool!!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled. "Gotta hand it to them, these kids are constantly re-defining the impossible."</p><p>Karasuma, smiling ever so faintly. "Yes, they do."</p><p>Koro-sensei wiped a tear from his eye. "And all to fulfil my dreams!"</p><p>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei looked annoyed.</p><p>"Not really the main objective of the assassination," Bitch-sensei replied.</p><p>
  <b>The class looked up in amazement. "WE DID IT!" they chorused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well wow, that sure looks delicious!" Sugino yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You completely forget there's a bomb planted in there," Rio said as she took a selfie with the pudding.</b>
</p><p>"Aw, all that pudding is gonna go to waste..." Okuda said sadly.</p><p>"Well, the stuff left after Koro-sensei's binge will," Karma commented.</p><p>
  <b>(And with that, Kayano and her gigantic killer pudding was ready to be served.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked like he was in heaven when he saw the pudding. "A-and I'm allowed to eat this entire thing?!!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, you look so happy," Rio stated.</p><p>"Almost makes us feel bad," Karma commented.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "At least we made one of his dreams come true."</p><p>"Yeah, it's like when you give a man on death row his last meal," Fuwa said.</p><p>"Well, that was morbid," Oota commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Dessert would be my first choice for a last meal, but considering how many I'd want it would take a while."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh sure." Kayano chuckled. "I just didn't want those eggs going to some landfill."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is all Kayano's idea, you know." Rio smiled fondly while Kayano chuckled bashfully</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei gripped Kayano's hands while he cried tears of joy. "You've made me so happy!"</b>
</p><p>Kayano looked down, feeling a smidge of guilt for some reason. (When he acts like this it is really hard to imagine him murdering Aguri.)</p><p>
  <b>"Well, see you, Koro-sensei," Rio said, waving as she left. Isogai smiled. "Yeah. Don't want to be late for English." Hinano smiled brightly. "Now you've got to promise to eat every last bite!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was drooling and crying as he took out two spades.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"At last my dreams come true!!" He dived into the pudding at once as the others watched. "THANK YOU!!"</b>
</p><p>"Aw! He looks so happy," Toka said, smiling.</p><p>"I am." Koro-sensei sighed, gazing at the screen.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Well, even if it's mainly a plot to kill you, we can still try something similar to help achieve one of your dreams."</p><p>Seo raised an eyebrow. "Um, remind me, why are you guys concerned about fulfilling the dreams of the teacher who is going to blow up the Earth?"</p><p>"Because, he's a good teacher who spends a lot of time making our dreams come true, so we might as well return the favour," Okano replied.</p><p>Hara nodded. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with helping each other out even if a big part of it is about luring him into a trap."</p><p>"Yeah, it's like catching flies with honey," Karma said.</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei replied excitedly. "Now, may I suggest the next assassination plot involve karaoke?"</p><p>"NO!!" There was a resounding yell.</p><p>"I can make it in the industry!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>"A broken xylophone would have more of a chance!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>Ren raised his hand. "What about karaoke where he isn't singing?"</p><p>"Ren, stop trying to challenge them to a karaoke battle," Asano replied, sighing. "It's not going to happen."</p><p>"I know I can win!" Ren replied desperately.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked slightly out of it as Isogai turned to her. "Come on," he whispered. "We'll watch the detonation from inside."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked sad and struggled to take her eyes off the pudding and Koro-sensei. "Oh yeah..." She turned away and followed the others.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, what's with that look?" Terasaka looked over at her. "You better not be chickening out."</p><p>Kayano scowled. "I won't be chickening out!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm probably just worried about the pudding is all."</p><p>"Why?" Isogai asked.</p><p>She shrugged. "Well...it took so long to make and it's going to get blown up," she replied, second-guessing herself. (Either that or am I really am having second thoughts about killing him.)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was devouring the pudding at Mach 20. "Oh he's really going after it," Sugino said as he and the others watched from the classroom window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I have a feeling you won't be very long until he reaches the bottom," Sugaya commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry I've installed a security camera into the base. I'm keeping my eye on it," Takebayashi told them from behind his laptop. "The second he reaches the bomb will be detonated by remote control. We'll know he's eating his way to it. Once the light starts pouring in."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Yes, very well done, Takebayashi."</p><p>"I didn't know you liked all that camera tech stuff, Takebayashi?" Muramatsu said.</p><p>The boy shrugged. "I'm more interested in the equipment than making movies."</p><p>Mimura grinned. "Nice! I'm adding you to my collab list."</p><p>Takebayashi looked amused. "Is there enough room?"</p><p>Mimura laughed. "Hey, by this rate we'll have a full crew sorted."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano lifted her gaze back up to the pudding. "By pudding. It'll be..."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, oh." Nagisa looked over at Kayano. "You don't really seem eager to blow it up."</p><p>Kayano sighed. "I love pudding, it's my greatest strength and weakness."</p><p>
  <b>As Koro-sensei was happily eating the cake a flashback showed Kayano studying up and gathering research to put her plan into action.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It'll be tasty as the flavour changes half-way through!"</b>
</p><p>"Kayano, whatever you're thinking you better not mess this up!" Tsuda snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just a pudding," Miura said, frowning.</p><p>"But it's the greatest pudding ever accomplished in mankind!!" Kayano yelled. "We can't just blow it up!"</p><p>A number of student facepalmed.</p><p>
  <b>Then there were more flashbacks of her working out the design. "That sense. I'll use the scale model to test its strength first." Later the small pudding failed. "Ah! Not another collapse!" Then there were scenes of her muttering about pudding in her sleep.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"MY PUDDING!!" She yelled when they flashed back to the present with her bashing her head against the window. "I can't let something I put my heart and soul into be blown to smithereens!!"</b>
</p><p>"KAYANO!!"</p><p>A majority of the students yelled.</p><p>"This is the fate of the world on the line and you're worried about a stupid pudding!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>"I put my heart and soul into that pudding!!" Kayano argued.</p><p>Hara looked apprehensive. "But it's a pudding, it's not meant to last forever!"</p><p>
  <b>"Kayano, take it easy!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka grabbed her, yanking her back from the window. "It's just a damn pudding!!" he yelled over her screaming. "Not some family pet! It's supposed to be blown to smithereens!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"NO! We can't. We need to keep it in the yard forever as a monument!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The pudding was imagined as a monument for all to look at.</b>
</p><p>"How the heck are we meant to keep it as a monument?" Yoshida complained. "IT'S A PUDDING!"</p><p>"We'd find a way!" Kayano argued.</p><p>
  <b>"IT'LL ROT!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The pudding was shown rotting.</b>
</p><p>"EW!! That'd be gross!" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>Kayano looked determined. "A minor sacrifice to preserve the pudding's greatness."</p><p>"This is insane, Kayano, it's just a pudding." Hiroto shook his head in exasperation.</p><p>"You might as well be blowing up my heart!" Kayano sniffed, crossing her arms.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "To blow up a perfectly delicious pudding is a true crime."</p><p>"SO IS DESTROYING THE EARTH!!" The students yelled back.</p><p>"Ah!" Koro-sensei was knocked back from the sheer force of their yelling.</p><p>"Well, she did try so hard to make the whole thing so it makes sense she'd be reluctant to destroy it," Fuwa commented.</p><p>
  <b>"Phew." Koro-sensei was in front of them in an instant.</b>
</p><p>"GOD DAMN IT!!"</p><p>"Well, at least the government doesn't have to clean up a giant mess made by pudding being blasted everywhere," Oota said.</p><p>"Yeah, now they just have to clean up all the future messes that are guaranteed," Yanagi replied dryly.</p><p>Rio sighed. "It was still a good plan, we should definitely consider it."</p><p>Rinka nodded. "Yes, we can find ways to re-invent it."</p><p>"Yes, please!!" Koro-sensei was already drooling</p><p>
  <b>"My jaws need a break." The students froze. "Oh by the way amid all the deliciousness." He held up a bomb. "I caught a feat wiff of this."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The bomb.) Nagisa thought. (And the detonators been detached.)</b>
</p><p>"Crap, his sense of smell would pick up the smell," Kimura said.</p><p>Takebayashi sighed. "That is a problem. There has to be a way to disguise the smell of plastic somehow..."</p><p>
  <b>"I ate a path from caramel to pudding to dirt and proceeded to tunnel from underneath to remove it." He looked smug as he held the bomb in his mouth, annoying Takebayashi. "I assume the bomb was your handiwork, Takebayashi?" he swallowed the bomb. "Well, your calculations were spot on and if I had not picked up on the distinct scent of plastic explosives your scheme might have very well worked." He patted him on the shoulder. "Next time you will account for strange odours. Right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right..." Takebayashi sighed.</b>
</p><p>"Still very well done," Koro-sensei praised. "And I am impressed by how quickly you mastered handling those explosives, Takebayashi."</p><p>Takebayashi adjusted his glasses, nodding. "Figuring out a way to hide the smell is worth investigating."</p><p>"If we manage to do that then we could apply it to other means," Chiba commented.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "C'est la vie but since you all work together to create this wonderful concoction you should enjoy it together." There was a portion of pudding shown for each person in individual glasses. "I set aside a nice clean portion for each of you."</b>
</p><p>"See! I didn't eat it all," Koro-sensei told them.</p><p>His students looked a little sheepish.</p><p>Hiroto shrugged. "Okay, I guess we did assume the worst."</p><p>"It is nice of you to save us some even though you were in a food frenzy." Hinano smiled.</p><p>"Of course, I always consider my students," Koro-sensei said. "And after all the effort you all made making the pudding it would be rude of me to not share it."</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto smiled in amusement as he and the others took a portion of pudding. "So he gets the jump on us yet again."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And, it was such a clever idea too," Kanzaki said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Incidentally, consuming eggs headed for the landfill is strictly speaking a violation of sound economic principles." He held up a book on the issue. "So we'll be exploring the complex role of a perishable goods surplus in our next civics lesson."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir..." The class groaned.</b>
</p><p>"It is a very important lesson," Koro-sensei told them. "If any of you get into the food market business, you need to consider the complicated economics involved in the industry."</p><p>"Doesn't make it any less boring," Muramatsu commented.</p><p>"I'm sure I'll find a way to make it fun," Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano sighed as she looked at her pudding. "Kind of a shame isn't it?" Nagisa said. "I bet you're relieved though." Kayano laughed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Honestly no offense, but I didn't think you had it in you to be so hardcore," Nagisa told her. "It was cool to watch, a nice change of pace."</b>
</p><p>"You really did take charge, Kayano," Kataoka said.</p><p>"Yeah, you should do it more often," Sugino added.</p><p>Kayano smiled. "Thanks! But it honestly looks exhausting, plus I don't really want to make a habit of bossing people around." She started to feel her mask slip just a fraction. "I really supporting you guys, it feels better than being in the spotlight."</p><p>"Hey, we're not complaining," Rio said, smiling. "You're always there to help us out and we appreciate it."</p><p>Nagisa watched Kayano thoughtfully. (I'm a hypocrite for thinking but she's been acting different and I know something's not right.) He glanced at Sugino and then looked down. (Or maybe I'm just projecting onto her...) He clasped his hands on his lap. (I don't really have a right to question her about her personal life when I won't even be honest with Sugino...but what does he expect me to say to him?)</p><p>Karma nudged Nagisa, jolting him out of his thinking.</p><p>Nagisa tensed, glancing up at the red-head who just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano smirked, winking. "That's what it means to be an assassin." She pointed at him. "Not even your close friends get to see your true blade."</b>
</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed at her. (No, they definitely don't.)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei glanced up curiously and turned orange, praising her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, yeah, there's more where that came from," Kayano sounded amused. "I've got all kinds of jiggly weapons." Koro-sensei was shown overshadowed by a dark shadow and red. "Here even a pudding expert can be a top-notch assassin."</b>
</p><p>"Better watch out, sir!" Hara laughed, nudging him.</p><p>Koro-sensei tried his best to laugh. "Yes, I better."</p><p>Machida tried not to sigh, looking over at Asano who had raised an eyebrow. (Man, this is going to be awkward...)</p><p>Kayano forced a smile. (Oh, wow, just digging a deeper grave for myself....)</p><p>
  <b>Sometime later during the night, a young woman was in her apartment painting her nails when a darkly silhouetted shadow of Koro-sensei was shown crawling up her balcony with slimy tentacles. The woman screamed.</b>
</p><p>The students gasped.</p><p>"What the hell, sir?!!"</p><p>Koro-sensei gulped. "Huh?"</p><p>"You're stalking is getting out of control!" Okano said angrily.</p><p>"B-but I don't do that!" He raised his tentacles in surrender.</p><p>"Um...weren't you perving on girls walking down the street?" Sugaya questioned. "Remember, episode 15?"</p><p>Koro-sensei sweated. "O-oh, no! That was different! I wasn't stalking specific women I was just, just lingering around..."</p><p>"Whispering directions?" Tsuchiya repeated scathingly.</p><p>"NO! I mean...All right, yes I may have been whispering compliments to well-endowed beautiful women!" Koro-sensei tried to explain hastily while Ritsu sighed. "BUT I have never, or ever would, follow them home and be a peeping Tom!!"</p><p>The students and teachers still looked suspicious.</p><p>"Koro-sensei may be a pervert but he isn't like that," Ritsu defended, sighing. "It'll explain itself soon enough."</p><p>"See!!" Koro-sensei looked at his students imploringly.</p><p>"She has a point..." Nagisa said, frowning. "We should at least wait and see how this plays out before we rush judgement."</p><p>"Thank you, Nagisa!" Koro-sensei sighed in relief as some of the others nodded.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to students back at school. (Once the break was over Mr Karasuma got down to business and really ramped up our training.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students were racing through the woods climbing up the mountain rocks. (Today's PE class was a first.) The students were jumping over rocks and through woods. (Parkour crossed with Cops and robbers. The cops are our toughest teachers.)</b>
</p><p>"Sounds cool!" Hatanaka said.</p><p>"Well, it will definitely be intensive," Yoshida commented.</p><p>"A little bit too intensive," Kimura said apprehensively. "When are you planning on introducing this, sir?"</p><p>Karasuma smiled faintly. "Not until you've all built up enough stamina."</p><p>Sugaya smiled nervously. "Well, at least we're not being thrown in that much of the deep end."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was dressed in a police uniform with a Barreto while Mr Karasuma was just in regular camouflage gear. "How about this." Koro-sensei was using the Texas accent again. "If we managed to round them all up they get double the homework.?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sighed, in exasperation. "Stop making this about roleplay..."</b>
</p><p>A number of students laughed.</p><p>"But it's one of my passions!" Koro-sensei objected.</p><p>"This is a training exercise!" Mr Karasuma argued.</p><p>"It creates an immersive experience!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "You just use it as an excuse to dress up."</p><p>"Well, he's not wrong, sir, you do love your costumes," Rio said in amusement.</p><p>"Where do you get those outfits anyway, you're always complaining about being broke?!" Mimura pointed out.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled nervously. "Well, I suppose a portion of my salary does get spent on new outfits..."</p><p>"So we can add compulsive cosplay on the list of addictions?" Tsuda commented.</p><p>"I can stop any time I want!" he whined.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, now, there ain't no reason it can't be fun. You're just trying to haul all the good times where yourself." He talked in a weird Texas accent and blew some gum. "Putting me in charge or hold down the fort."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "What's with the accent? You sound like an idiot!"</p><p>"I'm roleplaying!" Koro-sensei snapped, blushing.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you're speaking broken English, and it's barely passable."</p><p>Koro-sensei grew embarrassed. "It's not that bad!"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked annoyed. "What did you expect? You can't be the chaser. This is training." He slipped on some gloves and went to chase them.</b>
</p><p>"Well, he has a point, the game would be over pretty quick," Kanada said, shrugging.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "But staying behind is boring."</p><p>Asano looked annoyed. "Can you at least pretend to be a functional adult for once?"</p><p>"I am an adult!" Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>"Oh, please, I've seen grade-schoolers act more mature," Seo remarked.</p><p>Nagisa looked amused. "Koro-sensei just embraces his childish side more than most."</p><p>"Koro-sensei is a child, I'm convinced," Hashimoto laughed.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Nonsense!" He crossed his tentacles. "It is often the case that I make perfectly responsible and adult decisions."</p><p>Tagawa raised an eyebrow. "You beg for free samples of tissues and fry them."</p><p>"It's not begging if they're already free!" Koro-sensei challenged.</p><p>
  <b>"Mr. Karasuma will catch up to us eventually, but's a big mountain. " Okajima jumped over a large rock while Fuwa and Rinka followed behind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And there's a time limit so at best he'll tag maybe two or three or two of us tops," Fuwa said and she jumped over the rocks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, even if that many."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No kidding."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Um, I'm pretty sure Mr Karasuma is the human embodiment of a Lion," Oota said.</p><p>Yanagi shrugged. "Or a wolf."</p><p>"Yeah, I think you guys are underestimating him a little here," Shindo commented.</p><p>Sugino sighed. "Hey, give us a break, we're holding out on a hope here."</p><p>"It will be interesting to see if he can tag us all," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes narrowed like a predator. "I heard that," he said lowly, bending down. "Reach 80 metres. Boom."</b>
</p><p><b><br/></b>"Whoa!" Nagisa gaped.</p><p>Kayano reeled back. "How fast is he?!"</p><p>"AH!" Fuwa jerked back. "His OP went up a level!"</p><p>"If he's already OP then how is that possible?" Mimura remarked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "Show off."</p><p>Karasuma smirked, crossing his arms.</p><p>Koro-sensei grumbled, "He's not that fast..."</p><p>
  <b>"You're under arrest," Karasuma said smugly, holding up his hand which was covered in red paint. "Caught you red-handed."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Okajima groaned.</p><p>"He's being smug about it too..." Toka sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>"Hayamo, Chiba." Ritsu grinned, dressed in a cop's uniform as she listed off the tagged targets. "Fuwa, Okajima. You're out!!"</b>
</p><p>"What!? Ritsu, you're on their side?" Fuwa looked betrayed.</p><p>Ritsu chuckled. "Well, I can't exactly play because of my lack of mobility, so I was happy just keeping score."</p><p>Fuwa sighed. "I know but it's still a bummer."</p><p>Ritsu smiled in amusement. "Yeah, you said something similar back then as well."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed as he provided over the captured. "Yeah. I'm telling you don't get caught," Okajima said while on the phone. "He's making us do worksheets! It sucks!"</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Worksheets!" Kimura groaned. "Sir, why?!"</p><p>"It's not that bad," Okuda said, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah, just boring as hell," Okajima replied, sighing.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "It's educational as well as appropriate jail time."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, come on." Sugaya snorted, leaning against a tree while he was on the phone. "This isn't some battle manga. Seriously how do you not know he was on your tail till after he tagged you?"</b>
</p><p>"Dude, you've seen how badass Mr K is!" Kimura said.</p><p>"Yeah, the guy could still fight after taking a large hit of nerve gas," Kondo commented.</p><p>Sugaya gave a strained laugh. "Hey, I guess future-me is just acting cocky. I'm probably not taking this seriously."</p><p>
  <b>"Look, just be careful," Okajima replied in annoyance. "He's like a ninja for all you know he's right there." Karasuma appeared behind Sugaya.</b>
</p><p>"Ah!!" Sugaya jumped along with a number of the others. "Sir, what the hell?!"</p><p>Karasuma smiled slightly. "You have to be alert at all times."</p><p>"It's cops and robbers!!" Sugaya objected.</p><p>"It's still training," Karasuma replied.</p><p>"Oh, you are having way too much fun with this," Okajima remarked.</p><p>Karasuma looked amused.</p><p>
  <b>There was a blood-curdling scream, causing Okajima to cringe ad hold his phone away. Then the line when dead.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked at Karasuma warily.</p><p>"Wow, he, uh, really isn't messing around," Kensaku commented.</p><p>"How did a training exercise turn into a freaking hunting thriller!?" Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>"This is Mr Karasuma we're talking about," Kataoka said.</p><p>Isogai rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "He definitely puts his all into his training."</p><p>
  <b>"Sugaya, Sugaya!!!" Okajima yelled at the phone desperately.</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka burst out laughing. "S-sorry, but this is funny."</p><p>A number of other students were laughing as well.</p><p>"It's like watching a horror movie satire." Hokoma laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei chuckled. "Big man's on the hunt all by his lonesome." She lounging by the river. "Well that works for me. I'll just pull him down by his tagging hand and we'll go at it right here in the wilderness."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "That isn't going to happen."</p><p>"Ooh! Looks like someone still has a crush," Rio teased.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled, blushing. (Damn it!)</p><p>"You should know by now your techniques don't work on me," Karasuma commented, shaking his head.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at him. "S-shut up! They do too!" She tried to hide her nerves. "The dinner on the island came pretty close."</p><p>Karasuma tensed slightly, looking away. "I looked more confused than turned on."</p><p>"That's bullshit!" she screeched.</p><p>"Swear jar!" A few students yelled.</p><p>"What?!" She looked at them in alarm.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"Bad cop good cop will take on a whole new meaning. Bring it on you son of a—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei was tagged so hard her face was dunked underwater.</b>
</p><p>The students started to laugh.</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked livid. "You bastard!!"</p><p>Karasuma shrugged. "You were just sitting there."</p><p>"Hey, mind your language, Bitch-sensei," Karma teased, grinning.</p><p>Rio smirked. "Yeah, Professor Bitch, there's impressionable ears here!"</p><p>"Impressionable my ass!!" Bitch-sensei yelled. "And how come you all are allowed to use that stupid nickname still."</p><p>"It is the name they chose for you," Koro-sensei said lightly. "And it was well earned, so I consider it an exception."</p><p>"<em>Well earned</em>?!" she repeated in outrage. "Okay, now you're just taking the—"</p><p>"Let's just calm down and get back to watching," Karasuma interjected, earning another glare off her while the others laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"Professor Bitch. You're out." Ritsu winked, showing the updated list.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, oh! We're dropping like flies."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano, Nagisa, and Okuda looked at the phone worriedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We should rename this place Mount Slaughter!" Okuda said.</b>
</p><p>"Well, you are learning assassination so it's not too far off the mark," Eito commented.</p><p>"The mountain seems less deadly than it did in the assembly episode," Kanada remarked.</p><p>Aoi nodded. "Yeah, what happened to the constant mudslides, snakes, and boulders?"</p><p>"What did happen to the boulders? Was that just a one-off occurrence?" Fumio asked.</p><p>"I think it was more to do with Okajima's rotten luck," Oota said.</p><p>"I still have the Bee stings!" Okajima snapped.</p><p>"I think we probably just got better at avoiding the dangerous bits," Mimura commented.</p><p>Sugaya laughed. "Or fought them off."</p><p>Some of the others laughed as well.</p><p>"Now I'm imagining one of us beating off the snakes with a stick," Toka said in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"They just got tagged outright?" Nagisa questioned.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, hopefully?" Kayano laughed softly. "Though the screaming says otherwise."</p><p>Nagisa smiled slightly. "Yeah, I am kind of worried just how bad Mr Karasuma is scaring them."</p><p>"He is definitely having more fun with this than he should," Hiroto commented warily.</p><p>Karasuma raised a brow but didn't comment.</p><p>
  <b>"Wait a second." Okuda's eyes widened. "This is cops and robbers technically..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We can tag them back in!" Sugino yelled from on top of the large rock. "Okuda! You're a genius."</b>
</p><p>Okuda smiled shyly. "I think it's easier said than done while Koro-sensei is on watch."</p><p>"You could find a way to distract him, though," Kanzaki said.</p><p>"Well, if history serves right, that's not going to be hard," Araki remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, the guy gets side-tracked in nearly every episode," Kanada said.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I'm not that easily side-tracked!"</p><p>"What about the time you guys spent more or less the whole day stalking Takebayashi?" Tsuda pointed out.</p><p>"We were helping a fellow classmate in need!" Koro-sensei replied. "Sometimes it's important to take time out of lessons to learn some important life lessons."</p><p>"You literally dedicated a whole lesson to henna painting instead of teaching," Asano replied, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"That was a lesson in itself," Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>
  <b>He jumped off the rock and headed to the bushes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma leaned casually against the rock. "Yeah sure. Have fun," he said lightly. Koro-sensei chuckled, blowing some gum. "Yeah. Like anybody's breaking out of jail with the supersonic octopus on duty," Karma remarked cynically. "If it was possible to come in under his radar, we'd have offed him months ago."</b>
</p><p>"Damn..." Sugino sighed. "Way to burst my bubble."</p><p>"Just pointing out facts," Karma said, smiling crookedly. "Can't have you rushing in without a plan."</p><p>Sugino nodded. "Yeah, good point."</p><p>Okuda hummed, rubbing her chin. "You know, Karma, in these future episodes you're a lot more relaxed."</p><p>Karma looked amused. "You think so?"</p><p>Nagisa nodded, smiling. "Yeah, you seem less on edge." He frowned. "Well, less reckless, I guess."</p><p>Karma's brow furrowed faintly, shrugging. "I guess...I haven't really thought about it much."</p><p>(So what, is he more relaxed because he has friends now?) Kondo looked at him curiously.</p><p>
  <b>"Sugino?" Okajima looked up when he saw Sugino waving his arms from a distance. "You come to bust us out?" He quickly realised what Sugino was trying to tell him. "Uh, huh!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, does anyone know what those arm signals are meant to mean?" Hashizume questioned.</p><p>"Hm." Okajima scrutinised the screen. "It's hard to say but it's definitely tentacle related."</p><p>"Well, that's a given considering Koro-sensei is right there," Shindo commented.</p><p>
  <b>He tapped on Koro-sensei's shoulder. "Yeah?" The teacher turned around and saw Okajima not very subtly flashing a bikini photo of a young woman. "Oh! Heh..."</b>
</p><p>A few students chuckled.</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei started to sweat as Karasuma glared at him.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei slid the photo into his pocket and turned his back to them. "Just this one time."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Karasuma exclaimed. "Are you seriously taking bribes?!"</p><p>"They know my weak points!" Koro-sensei whined.</p><p>"Have some self-control," Karasuma argued.</p><p>"Pfft, what self-control?" Koyama remarked.</p><p>"He is really easy to bribe," Mimura commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed. "It's not <em>that</em> easy!"</p><p>
  <b>"Sugino, Now!!" Okajima yelled, waving his arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei tensed when he realised he'd been had and Sugino had tagged all of the prisoners back in. "Five prisoners freed!" Ritsu said, disappointed.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Very well done, exploiting my weakness, children."</p><p>Karasuma shook his head, burying his face in his hand.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma groaned. "Dammit!" He called Koro-sensei. "Mind explaining how prisoners are escaping on your watch?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei adjusted his sunglasses. "They're shrewder than we give them credit for." His face when bright pink when he looked at the photo. "But good heavens, those things are really enormous!!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you taking bribes?!!" Karasuma yelled, having already detained Takebayashi, Toka, and Hara.</b>
</p><p>"Why did I think this would be a good idea?" Karasuma questioned, narrowing his gaze at Koro-sensei. "If you're not the centre of attention, you don't take it seriously."</p><p>"I'll have you know I'm taking this very seriously!" Koro-sensei argued. "Look how much work I'm putting into that roleplay? That costume is as authentic as it can get!"</p><p>The students laughed while Karasuma sighed.</p><p>"I mean, he has a point, sir," Rio said teasingly.</p><p>"Yeah, Koro-sensei puts a lot of effort into his roleplays," Hara commented, laughing.</p><p>Fuwa nodded. "I'm surprised, sir, you don't start a business selling them."</p><p>Koro-sensei's gaze lit up. "That's a good idea, Fuwa!" He started to get excited. "There are lots of outfits I rarely wear twice! It would be easier to set up than a tech business."</p><p>"You'd have to take cash payments to avoid tax, though," Kita said quietly, frowning.</p><p>Tsuda jumped when she realised he was right next to her. "How long have you been sitting there."</p><p>"A while," he mumbled.</p><p>"That's a good point, young man!" Koro-sensei replied enthusiastically, scaring the boy slightly.</p><p>"Um, isn't avoiding tax against the law, though?" Nagisa pointed out.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Yeah, what kind of example are you setting?"</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained laugh. "No of course not!" He looked at his students helplessly. "You should always pay your taxes children!" He covered his face in shame. "If I wasn't a state secret, I'd pay."</p><p>"Did you pay before you were a state secret?" Rinka asked.</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei smiled sheepishly. "Um..."</p><p>
  <b>"Look whatever. If you let the next group escape so help me..."</b>
</p><p>"They may have gotten the slip from me once, but I won't fall for the same bribe twice," Koro-sensei declared.</p><p>"Yeah, I really doubt that," Fujii commented.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to a few minutes later.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Actually Koro-sensei," Toka said, having been handed over to Koro-sensei with the other prisoners. "You know my little brothers come down with a rare illness. Poor guy's been bedridden for weeks!"</b>
</p><p><b>"</b>What?!" Koro-sensei looked appalled. "That's terrible!!"</p><p>"She's lying, you idiot!" Haruhi snapped.</p><p>Toka frowned. (I'm not lying.)</p><p>"Yeah, come on, you're not really going to fall for it are you?" Bando buried her face in her hand.</p><p>
  <b>A silhouette of her brother in the hospital was shown. "When I told him what we're playing. He texted back. Win one for me." She gave a broken sob. "If he finds out I was captured the shock might be too much!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Go." Koro-sensei turned away, crying silent tears. "This cop never saw anything so go."</b>
</p><p>"Are you kidding me?!" Karasuma exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm only human!!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "Nice work, Yada."</p><p>"Did you seriously fall for that sob story?" Asano questioned in disbelief. "She was barely even trying to make in convincing."</p><p>"Hey, I was trying!" Toka argued.</p><p>"Do you even have a little brother?" Araki asked, sceptically. "And is he even sick?"</p><p>She frowned, growing uncomfortable. "Yes, I do actually and yes, he is."</p><p>The others grew silent.</p><p>"Oh." Araki's eyes widened, grimacing.</p><p>"Sorry, about that," Kanada said, shooting Araki an annoyed look. "That must be rough."</p><p>Toka shrugged. "It's fine. I am kind of using it as a weapon in this scene." She forced a smile. "He was ill really badly last year, so I ended up taking care of him a lot while our parents were at work, but he's a lot better this year."</p><p>"You took care of him?" Ren asked, frowning.</p><p>Toka nodded, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, I ended up skipping a lot of school because of it but..." She shrugged again. "He's my brother, so I don't regret it."</p><p>"That's really nice of you," Kanada said quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, about your brother..." Juba commented.</p><p>Araki winced when Kanada glared at him. "Yeah, sorry..." he said guiltily.</p><p>Koro-sensei ruined the mood by sobbing loudly. "That's even more heart-breaking!!"</p><p>Toka cringed away from him when he got snot on her sleeve. "EW, SIR!!"</p><p>
  <b>Toka jumped to her feet without hesitation. "Thank you, sir! You're the best" The rest of the prisoners ran away as well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Four more prisoners free," Ritsu said, sighing as she appeared to be sweating.</b>
</p><p>"Um, Ritsu, why are you stripping?" Hatanaka commented.</p><p>Asami facepalmed.</p><p>"I'm not stripping!!" Ritsu when bright red as the other students laughed. "I'm overwhelmed by our side losing."</p><p>"Oh, so it is<em> our</em> side now!" Fuwa accused. "You get <em>one</em> taste of power from the adults and suddenly we're old news, huh?"</p><p>Ritsu when even redder. "Fuwa!"</p><p>
  <b>"Come in, Karasuma!" Koro-sensei called, dressed in a dirty cop's cosplay. "Do you copy?" he yelled. "How in the world are these inmates breaking out of. Prison?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's my line!"</b>
</p><p>The laughter grew while Karasuma sighed and shook his head.</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed nervously. "Well, it is a good question, they're really plotting very well to escape. Very creative."</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu blew the whistle to signal the end of the game. "Time's up! Game over." Nagisa panted and dropped to his knees from exhaustion as he and the others stopped running. "Finally...can't breathe!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"About friggin' time!" Sugino gasped, collapsing on the ground.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed in relief. "At least we managed to not get tagged."</p><p>Sugino smiled hesitantly, trying to push away the earlier discomfort. "Yeah, I'm surprised I lasted so long..."</p><p>"Yeah, Mr K wasn't kidding about stepping things up a notch..." Kimura said apprehensively.</p><p>"Hey, we have to stay trained if we're going to kill Koro-sensei," Okano said cheerfully.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked annoyed as he walked over to Koro-sensei. (When it was over our game of cops and robbers / parkour ended with us getting away.) Koro-sensei looked sheepish as Karasuma yelled at him for taking bribes.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed loudly. "I do immerse myself too much into a character, it's a curse and a blessing!"</p><p>"It's also hilarious," Oota said, laughing. "I don't think Mr Karasuma sees the funny side, though."</p><p>
  <b>(Koro-sensei's stint as warden left a lot to be desired as far as Mr Karasuma was concerned.) Nagisa and the other students watched Koro-sensei get chewed out. (But it was good training for us. Either way really.)</b>
</p><p>Araki frowned. "Why is your inner monologue really specific like you're talking to someone?"</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa looked over in confusion.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, now you mention it, it is kind of strange," Seo commented.</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa looked unsure.</p><p>Fuwa chuckled. "Well, well, it looks like I'm not the only one who's a sucker for character tropes."</p><p>"What?" he replied.</p><p>"She has a point, you tend to be the one who always questions Fuwa for talking to an invisible audience, but you're kind of doing the same," Oota said in amusement.</p><p>Nagisa looked embarrassed. "Um...I just like thinking things over in my head!"</p><p>
  <b>Later on he and Sugino parted ways when they walked home.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See you tomorrow," Sugino said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa nodded. "Yep, goodnight." He walked down the opposite street. (Things were going fairly well. Second term was off to a promising start.)</b>
</p><p>"See you're still doing it!"</p><p>Nagisa groaned while a few of the others laughed.</p><p>"Hey, in Nagisa's defence, talking like you're a narrator is a lot more common than you think," Kayano commented, shrugging.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Yeah, it helps figure out a thought process and stuff."</p><p>Takebayashi nodded. "I'm guilty of doing the same thing."</p><p>Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I just like to think things over a lot."</p><p>"I'm sure we're all guilty of narrating stuff in our heads," Kondo commented. "I guess it just sounds weird to us because we're hearing the thoughts out loud."</p><p>
  <b>He paused when he passed a convenience store where a magazine headline read. 'A yellow menace targets F-Cups and above!'</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked at the screen in alarm.</p><p>"Yellow menace?" Okuda read the headline, frowning.</p><p>"Um, sir...?" Kataoka grew wary.</p><p>"It isn't me!" Koro-sensei replied hastily, growing flustered. "It could be a whole number of other yellow things! That description isn't detailed! It could be clickbait!!"</p><p>Isogai frowned, rubbing his chin. "It is pretty vague..."</p><p>"Yeah, but targeting F-Cups? I mean we all know Koro-sensei loves boobs," Okano said.</p><p>"Yeah, but so does Okajima and even he isn't that much of a creep to stalk women," Kataoka remarked, sighing.</p><p>"Hey! I'm not a creep!!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>"Well, you did try to skinny dip with the girls," Hazama raised an eyebrow.</p><p>He went bright red. "Technically that hasn't even happened!"</p><p>She smirked. "Yet."</p><p>"Guys, getting a little off-topic here," Fuwa interjected. "Maybe the headline isn't real?"</p><p>"Yes, exactly, Fuwa!" Koro-sensei looked relieved. "L-let's not jump to conclusions, children!"</p><p>The students looked a little wary while Koro-sensei grew more on edge.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened and then narrowed. "No way."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The next day, Koro-sensei adjusted his roll book. "An excellent beginning to second term, it must be said. The mutual respect and trust the students and I share grows stronger by the day!" He walked down the hallway to the main classroom. "How wonderful it is to see their shining faces look up at me with such-- UNBRIDLED DISGUST!!"</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka covered his mouth to smother a laugh. "Damn it..."</p><p>A few others were trying not to laugh at Class E's expressions as well.</p><p>
  <b>The students all looked at him angrily, having gathered loads of magazines detailing a yellow menace who was stealing women's underwear.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They're totally talking about you aren't they?" Okano said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How could you do that stuff?" Mimura questioned</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're very disappointed in you, sir," Kataoka said coldly</b>
</p><p>"It's not me!!" Koro-sensei begged, looking more worried. "T-this is a setup or...um, a misunderstanding!!"</p><p>The students and teachers looked unsure.</p><p>"Well, when you think about it, the articles mention that the culprit is yellow, but you'd think they'd mention the whole tentacles as well," Oota commented.</p><p>"Hey, and isn't Koro-sensei always dressing up?" Fumio questioned. "You'd think he'd disguise himself or something."</p><p>"That's a good point actually," Nagisa said, frowning. "Koro-sensei loves roleplaying and he wouldn't want to get caught."</p><p>"See!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, looking hopeful.</p><p>"Yeah, but he has wandered off without disguises before," Adachi commented.</p><p>"But most of that was just carelessness, I think if he was deliberately stealing panties he'd make some effort to disguise himself," Shindo replied, shrugging. "It seems a little too easy just to blame him."</p><p>"Thank you, Shindo!!" Koro-sensei was near tears.</p><p>Shindo cringed when Koro-sensei sprayed him with tears. "Ah!"</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, no, wait I'm innocent!" Koro-sensei pleaded, looking at the magazines in horror. "I don't even know anything about this!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So do you have an alibi?" Rinka asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A what now?" Koro-sensei looked confused.</b>
</p><p>Sugino buried his face in his palm and sigh. "Sir..."</p><p>"I swear you act like an airhead half the time!" Mimura commented.</p><p>"It was a slip of the mind!" Koro-sensei said quickly. "All this questioning is making me flustered so I'm bound to be all over the place."</p><p>"I suppose considering your state-secret label, you wouldn't really be asked that questions a lot," Kanzaki pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>"Where were you on the evenings of the incidents in question?" she replied curtly. "And can anybody back you up?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei quickly racked his brains. "Let me see...."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I was vigorously shaking a bag of season fries." He was shown jumping back and forth at a great hight. "Alternating between an altitude of 10000 meters and 3000 meters respectively."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No one could back that up!"</b>
</p><p>There was a loud sigh of exasperation.</p><p>"Wow. Looks like you're innocent then," Hazama remarked sarcastically. "No doubt about it."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I have an adventurous lifestyle."</p><p>"To be fair, he has a point, most of his alibis would seem ridiculous," Kataoka commented, sighing. "Especially considering how often he travels alone or in disguise."</p><p>"Then how can we find out if he's innocent or not?" Sugaya questioned.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, feeling unsure. (It isn't looking good so far, but there has to be more to this.) He looked at Koro-sensei who was appearing more and more worried. (Koro-sensei wouldn't really do all that...)</p><p>
  <b>"That's enough, guys," Isogai interjected firmly. "Come on now, he's not a perv. He's done some creepy things sure. But even if you add them all together what have you really got?"</b>
</p><p>Karma gave a low whistle. "You sure you want to open that can of worms?"</p><p>"Um, well..." Kondo rubbed the back of his neck. "If we're going into details."</p><p>"We have an itemized list," Juba commented, holding up a sheet of paper full of notes.</p><p>"And that's barely scratching the surface," Asano said, raising an eyebrow. "Or would you prefer them readout?"</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh. "N-now there's no need to waste time doing that!" He hastily snatched the list from Juba. "I'm sure it's not that important."</p><p>"Hey!" Juba exclaimed when the list was taken. "Give that back!"</p><p>
  <b>"He's read some adult magazines." The flashback was shown of him on the pile of porn mags. "And been bribed with dirty pictures. He stared intently at pinups during recess. Spammed Lingerie companies with requests to let him give their models of tentacle raw..." </b>
</p><p>"SERIOUSLY!!?"</p><p>There was another sigh from the students and teachers.</p><p>"Really, sir!!" Okano exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei went blue. "IT WAS JUST HELPFUL SUGGESTIONS!!"</p><p>"What the hell is a tentacle raw?!" Sugino exclaimed.</p><p>Fuwa cleared her throat. "Well..."</p><p>"Don't answer that!" Sugino said quickly.</p><p>"Hm, we still don't know what that tentacle thing he did to Bitch-sensei was," Oota mused to himself.</p><p>"And none of you brats ever will!" Bitch-sensei yelled, blushing as she tried not to look at Karasuma.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai trailed off, turning away. "Ugh, just turn yourself in..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You too, Isogai!!?" Koro-sensei shook his tentacles widely.</b>
</p><p>Karma covered his mouth to smother a snigger. "Oh, wow, you managed to make him look guiltier."</p><p>"Yeah, don't ever try to become a lawyer, Isogai," Araki said, shaking his head.</p><p>"This is hopeless." Isogai groaned, burying his face in his hand. "He's too much of a pervert..."</p><p>"Isogai!" Koro-sensei started to look upset.</p><p>"Wow, even Isogai can't find the bright side to this," Kayano remarked.</p><p>Terasaka scoffed. "I don't blame him, the octopus ain't exactly making it easy."</p><p>"But it all seems way too sudden!" Kimura exclaimed. "Like, why would Koro-sensei suddenly start stealing underwear half a year in?"</p><p>"Maybe because he knows his time is nearly up?" Aoi shrugged.</p><p>Asano sighed. "I have to admit, he is too obvious of a suspect." He crossed his arms. "This has to be some kind of set-up."</p><p>"THANK YOU!" Koro-sensei was nearly crying again, making Asano wrinkled his nose when he saw the snot mixed with tears.</p><p>"For once, Poster-boy, you're probably right," Karma said, smiling crookedly, making Asano scowl and the others look surprised. "It all seems pretty contrived, and Koro-sensei would have admitted it and be begging for forgiveness by this point."</p><p>Nagisa nodded, thinking it over. "That is true, he isn't the best liar when he's caught out, especially with this much evidence stacked against him."</p><p>Kayano frowned faintly, glancing at Koro-sensei when she thought back to what he'd said about Aguri. (He has a point...)</p><p>
  <b>"This is an outrage. I stand wrongfully accused! Don't you believe me? Very well to the teachers lounge!! I'll show you what kind of upright citizen I can be." He rushed to the teacher's lounge and opened a drawer of dirty magazines. "Behold my pinup stash!!" He started throwing it away.</b>
</p><p>"Sir..." Kataoka sighed.</p><p>"You really keep that in the teachers' lounge?" Sugino raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Why do you have a pin-up stash at school?!" Etsuki shook her head in exasperation.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained laugh. "Uh...Light reading?"</p><p>"EW!"</p><p>"NOT LIKE THAT!"</p><p>Karasuma groaned. "I told you to toss those weeks ago!"</p><p>Koro-sensei was sweating badly. "I-I am! I just need to find a good home for them."</p><p>Okajima cleared his throat. "I wouldn't mind taking a few off you?"</p><p>"Really?" Koro-sensei replied brightly.</p><p>"NO!!" A majority of the teachers and students yelled at once.</p><p>"You can't sell adult magazines to your students!" Karasuma snapped, looking like he wanted to bash his head into a wall.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure it's a crime as well," Machida said lightly.</p><p>Tsuda raised an eyebrow. "So, are we definitely sure he isn't an underwear thief? Because the longer we talk about it, the more it seems likely."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked ready to have a heart attack. "I'm innocent!"</p><p>
  <b>"I'll toss every last one of them without so much as a twinge of reservation!!" he froze when he came across a bra, shocking the others.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow..." Rio cringed.</p><p>"This just gets worse and worse." Toka looked away.</p><p>
  <b>"You're kidding right," Terasaka commented, looking unimpressed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Okano came rushing in with the roll book. "Oh my gosh, guys! Check out the roll book!" The roll book showed comments on the girls bra sizes. "He put letters next to all the girls names..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei knows our cup sizes?!"</b>
</p><p>"NO! No, I swear I would never do that!" Koro-sensei yelled desperately. He shook his head frantically. "I love <em>women</em>. I'd never objectify my students or anyone like that!"</p><p>Okano cringed, exchanging some worried looks with her friends. "It does seem like a step too far."</p><p>"It looks really bad, though," Rinka muttered, frowning.</p><p>"Um, if I can interject?" Ritsu commented, smiling sympathetically. "I feel I should mention, before Koro-sensei loses his mind, that he wouldn't do these things."</p><p>"Thank you, Ritsu!" Koro-sensei wiped his eyes, looking relieved.</p><p>"So he really isn't responsible for this creepy stuff?" Kamei asked.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>There was a long silence as the students and teachers all exchanged looks.</p><p>Okano sighed in relief. "Well, that's good." She looked over at Koro-sensei. "Sorry for not believing you, sir."</p><p>"Even if you are the most obvious suspect." Otani shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry," Kataoka apologised, nodding.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "It's all right children, I haven't exactly given myself the best reputation." He sniffled, hiding his face in his tentacles. "Oh, what you must think of me!!"</p><p>"Well, we already had low expectations from the start," Hiroto commented.</p><p>"What?!" Koro-sensei looked up in alarm.</p><p>Sugaya shrugged. "The bar of morality was set pretty low."</p><p>"I just want to know who the real creep is who's doing all this!" Toka cringed, covering her chest. "And how do they know our cup sizes?"</p><p>Ritsu gave a nervous laugh. "You still won't like the answer..."</p><p>"Ugh, now I'm even more worried," Okano said.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh!?" Kayano looked appalled when she saw 'Forever flat' written down. "AND WHAT IS FOREVER FLAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU EIGHT ARM-TWO-BIT--" Okuda had to hold her back.</b>
</p><p>Oota burst out laughing, clutching his side.</p><p>"It's not funny!" Kayano snapped, blushing bright red when the others laughed.</p><p>"It is kind of funny," Toka teased playfully.</p><p>"No, it's not!" Kayano scowled, glaring.</p><p>. "Uh..." Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure the person behind it is just trying to get a rise out of all of the girls."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, good point," Okajima said, grinning slyly. "Hey, can we rewind and see what the other names are—?"</p><p>"NO!!" The girls from Class E yelled.</p><p>Okajima yelled when he was pelted with blazers. "HEY! Knock it off!"</p><p>
  <b>"And what about this?" Hiroto held up another list. "It's a breakdown of all the girls in Kunugigaoka with an F copper above weight right.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait!!" Koro-sensei looked desperate. "That can't possibly..."</b>
</p><p>The girls from the main campus look disgusted.</p><p>"EW! So whoever's behind it knows our cup sizes as well!" Tsuchiya scrunched up her nose in disgust.</p><p>"It's not like you'll be on the list," Kanada muttered.</p><p>"What did you say!?" Tsuchiya snapped.</p><p>Kanada whistled innocently and pretended to write something on paper.</p><p>"Are we definitely sure it's not Koro-sensei?" Imai whispered to her boyfriend.</p><p>Kojima shrugged. "Ritsu is from the future, so if she says he's innocent he must be."</p><p>"Hm, unless she's lying," Sakai whispered.</p><p>"But she hasn't lied about anything so far," Imai muttered.</p><p>"That we know of," Naoka murmured.</p><p>
  <b>His students didn't look like they wanted to hear any more of his pleads of innocence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei placed a cooler on the desk. "You know what we need? A good old fashioned after school barbecue. Doesn't that sound like fun? Here. Get a load of these succulent skewers I threw together!" He held up skewers which had bra's attached. "Uh?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was complete silence as Koro-sensei froze in horror of what was happening.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa cringed. "Uh, oh..."</p><p>Koro-sensei winced, looking down. (What if they actually start to lose respect in me because of this...)</p><p>
  <b>"Wow..." Sugino looked disturbed. Kanzaki grimaced and looked away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is nauseating," Kataoka said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano scowled, looking away. "Gross."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was speechless. The scene shifted to the end of the day as the uncomfortable atmosphere remained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's...that's all for today..." Koro-sensei said weakly. "Boys and girls." His head was low and he turned away and walked out. " ....I'll see you tomorrow."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students all remained where they were sat in silence.</b>
</p><p>Hinano looked over at Koro-sensei and smiled faintly. "It's okay, sir...I'm sure future-us will figure out that this is a set-up soon enough."</p><p>"And if not, maybe the shame will kill you and earn us the reward money," Hazama remarked.</p><p>Koro-sensei burst into tears that sprouted out like a fountain.</p><p>Hazama's eyes widened. "Oops..."</p><p>"Wow, he really must be at breaking point." Karma raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. "But, Hazama does have a point, the shame might just kill you."</p><p>"Karma..." Nagisa looked annoyed.</p><p>Karma shrugged innocently. "I'm just saying."</p><p>"It'll be okay, sir," Okuda reassured, patting him on the back. "At least most of us here believe you're innocent."</p><p>Karasuma grimaced, feeling a little guilty. "I'm sure the real suspect will be found out soon enough if we watch what happens."</p><p>"Yeah, calm down, already," Karma told him, sighing. "Stop worrying. We'll prove your innocence."</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled, blowing his barely visible nostrils with a handkerchief. "I suppose you're right."</p><p>
  <b>Then Karma laughed. "We certainly put the octopus through the ringer didn't we. Huh? Some people just can't take the heat."</b>
</p><p>A few students sighed in annoyance.</p><p>"Of course, Karma doesn't take it seriously." Isogai smiled in amusement.</p><p>Karma smirked, stretching. "Hey, you guys are the ones getting all worked up over it."</p><p>Isogai nodded. "We can be like that sometimes."</p><p>"Pfft,<em> sometimes</em>? Oh, please, you're like that all the time," Hashizume said.</p><p>A number of the students nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Hey, at least we didn't have freaking war flashbacks for being behind in class," Terasaka commented.</p><p>The rest of Class A tensed.</p><p>"Damn it, Terasaka, don't trigger them again," Sugino hissed.</p><p>"Too late," Kayano commented, looking over at Class A.</p><p>"We are still behind," Miura mumbled, wincing.</p><p>Okamoto clutched his head. "I feel like I'm forgetting stuff already!"</p><p>Asano sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "For goodness sake!"</p><p>"Uh, oh." Uchida hastily pressed paly before another breakdown could happen.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stood up warily. "Is he stealing underwear? That'd be pretty serious. I mean we're talking an actual crime."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Compared to blowing up the earth." Karma smirked. "I say it's precious."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked unsure. "OK. But..."</b>
</p><p>"I mean...He has a point," Hatanaka said uneasily. "It's horrible but pretty minor in the grand scheme of things."</p><p>"Yeah, but it hurts more because Koro-sensei is there teacher, so it's more personal than the whole world ending," Hokoma argued.</p><p>
  <b>"I don't know what I do with super speed but I can tell you one thing if I stole underwear." He tossed a basketball which had a bra clipped on. "I sure as hell wouldn't be sloppy enough to leave evidence behind."</b>
</p><p>"It is way too much evidence all at once," Hara said, nodding.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa grimaced as he held it up. "I found that in the equipment shed," Karma's smirk faded. "Koro-sensei's no fool. He understands. Knows he'd be dead to us over something like this. His whole life's about being a teacher." A flashback showed Koro-sensei bonding with his students. "Between losing our respect and being assassinated. All bets are off, which of those things he'd go more out of his way to avoid."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled fondly. "Yeah. Have to agree with you."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded solemnly. "True respect is hard to earn back when lost."</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly, looking around at the others who were staring at Koro-sensei with either interest or fondness.</p><p>"Yeah, he craves your respect more than anything," Toma said, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure he would shoot or carve off his own tentacles to earn it back."</p><p>"And that would take a while with the regeneration," Hashimoto replied. "If he kept cutting bits off anyway..."</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned warmly. "I've said it before, I want to be the teacher you deserve, children...even if I do fall short from time to time."</p><p>"Yeah, the porn in the drawer for one example," Fujii remarked. "And are we seriously forgetting the junk food addiction and the lengths he goes to scrounge for extra cash?"</p><p>"I have needs!" Koro-sensei replied hastily.</p><p>Nagisa laughed along with the others.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano stood up. "Then who's doing all this stuff?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"An imposter," Fuwa spoke up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fuwa?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa looked serious. "That colour. That laugh, we're dealing with an archetype."</b>
</p><p>"Is this a manga reference again?" Araki asked flatly.</p><p>Fuwa chuckled, rubbing her chin. "Life is a manga reference!"</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense!" Seo snapped.</p><p>
  <b>A strange, heavily muscled, Koro-sensei look-alike was shown. "A FAKE SENSEI!" she yelled, grinning insanely. "The devil, the doppelganger! Oldest evil trope in the book!"</b>
</p><p>Hiroto hummed. "Not sure about the doppelganger trope, but you're onto something with him being framed."</p><p>Fuwa smirked. "We'll track down the real perv in no time." She grinned. "They've already left behind way too much evidence and if they're acting on perverted stereotypes alone, they don't stand a chance."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano and Nagisa both groaned in the back.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, don't underestimate the power of character tropes!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm just scared you'll do another product placement," Nagisa commented flatly.</p><p>"We don't have time for that!" Fuwa said, raising her finger pointedly. "I'm clearly onto something with this trope."</p><p>Kayano sighed. "I feel like you base your life on character tropes..."</p><p>"Well, you're not wrong." Fuwa shrugged, smirking. "But, it's gotten me this far!"</p><p>
  <b>"Which means, our culprit is intimately familiar with Koro-sensei and his quirks." Fuwa turned to Ritsu. "Hey let's you and me play detective, Ritsu."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu grinned and transformed into a Sherlock Holmes detective inspired cosplay, with a pipe. "Yes!"</b>
</p><p>"I feel like Ritsu enjoys cosplaying more than Koro-sensei," Oota said.</p><p>"You bet!" Ritsu replied brightly, clapping her hand together. "If there's one thing I miss about being virtual, it's the endless cosplay." She sighed wistfully. "So many outfits and not enough opportunity."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded solemnly. "I understand your pain." Then he perked up. "I propose a non-uniform day of roleplay!"</p><p>"No," Karasuma said.</p><p>"You didn't even consider it properly!!" Koro-sensei said in outrage.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "One, you don't have the authority to authorise it and the Principal would never agree. Two, knowing you, things would get out of hand."</p><p>"Well, yeah, but that's part of the fun." Rio shrugged.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "You're stifling my student's freedom of expression!!"</p><p>"You just one someone to play dress-up with," Yoshida said.</p><p>"Yeah! Some of us don't even wanna do it!" Terasaka argued.</p><p>"It's not like the Principal would notice with us all up on the mountain anyway!" Fuwa argued.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he'd find out somehow," Machida said.</p><p>"And Koro-sensei isn't exactly subtle," Asano said, looking at the teacher pointedly. "He'd probably try to convince the Principal to take part."</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh. "No, no I wouldn't..."</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled, standing up. "Something along those lines. As for what's in this for the real culprit. Your guess is as good as mine," he said, stepping forward. "But we gotta put a stop to him." He leaned against Terasaka's chair. "If the rumour mill runs Koro-sensei out of town. Then there goes our bounty and then what's all this been for?" he reasoned, causing Terasaka to frown. "We lose our shot at this. If on the other hand we catch the real guy ourselves, Teach will be in our debt!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano groaned darkly. "Rather flat..."</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Wow, you're really strung up about it," Hiroto commented.</p><p>Kayano huffed. "Hey, just because I don't have giant melons doesn't mean my size is irrelevant! Where's the love for girls on the small side?"</p><p>"Height or chest?" Karma teased.</p><p>"Both, damn it!" Kayano replied.</p><p>
  <b>Later on in the evening the students were hiding behind a van.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa smirked. "Justice will prevail now the great, and very mature, detective is on the case."</b>
</p><p>Oota arched an eyebrow. "Very mature?" he repeated.</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "Hey, it's true! My detective skills are way above the average for my age."</p><p>
  <b>"You say on the case I say exploiting our parkour skills to trespass," Nagisa said dryly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey remind me again, of all the places in town. What makes us so sure the creepers going to strike you next?" Terasaka asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa grinned, looking over her shoulder. "First off, this place is a camp for pro entertainers. The centre though I've been known only popular and songilicious girl group has been staying here for the past couple of weeks."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She held up her phone which had Ritsu on it. "Right." Ritsu smoked her pipe. "Based on the suspect's profile. The probability that he'll show is 99.7%."</b>
</p><p>"What's the 0.3%?" Machida asked.</p><p>Ritsu smiled in amusement. "A good 0.3% chance the culprit would have either had the night off or go to another girl's house to steal underwear."</p><p>
  <b>"Indeed." There were over a dozen bras shown hanging outside on the clothesline. "Because camp's over after tomorrow. In no way is our man going to let these top tier trophy slip through his fingers!"</b>
</p><p>"Whoa, those are a lot of bras..." Koyama said.</p><p>Seo smirked. "Better look away, Ren, you might not be able to handle it."</p><p>"Shut up!" Ren scowled while some of the others laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, huh..." Terasaka sounded concerned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Kayano watched over the car. "Koro-sensei?" Nagisa whispered when he saw Koro-sensei in the bushes dressed in his ninja outfit. "Okay, please see that he's here to nab the bad guy too."</b>
</p><p>"I'm only there to prove my innocence!" Koro-sensei said quickly.</p><p>"It would be really stupid of him to try to steal underwear after already being accused," Mimura pointed out.</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>
  <b>"That get-up ain't exactly helping me presume his innocence," Terasaka commented warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Look he's so pissed off at the real criminal just looking at all that underwear gets him steamed," Fuwa said. Koro-sensei was flushed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right, wrongfully accused my ass," he remarked.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, okay!!"</p><p>The students looked more exasperated than angry.</p><p>"You don't make things easier on yourself, sir." Kataoka shook her head in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Karma's saw something further along. "Heads up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Someone's here," Kayano whispered as a yellow painted motorbike helmet popped out from the bushes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A big guy with a yellow head," Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smirked. (So it is a frame-up.)</b>
</p><p>"SEE!!" Koro-sensei yelled in relief. "I was innocent."</p><p>"Looks like it," Terasaka said, frowning. "But who is the perv in the yellow helmet then?"</p><p>"I have to admit, the biker helmet is underwhelming," Fuwa said, sighing.</p><p>"See, sir, we realised the truth eventually," Hinano said brightly.</p><p>Koro-sensei let out another deep breath of relief. "And thank goodness too, I wasn't sure how much I could take..."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be another situation where we drive you to the brink of sanity again," Karma replied brightly.</p><p>"I'd hope not, Karma!" Koro-sensei reprimanded.</p><p>
  <b>The man in the helmet swiped the underwear from the lien with well-practised ease.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Look at him move, that's not normal," Terasaka commented. Booth</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, oh, he's getting away!" Kayano yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei burst out of nowhere and tackled the man to the ground. "GOTCHA!!" The struggled. "How dare you impersonate me and act on my lurid fantasies."</b>
</p><p>"Lurid fantasies?" Bitch-sensei repeated.</p><p>"Hehe..." Koro-sensei scratched his head. "Just harmless dreams!"</p><p>"Like those college girls, you keep dreaming about?" Hara said dryly.</p><p>He gave another nervous laugh. "Um...Let's move on shall we!!?"</p><p>
  <b>"I'll strip you naked and take care of you from stem to stern!" Koro-sensei threatened.</b>
</p><p>"SIR!!"</p><p>"Well, that took a turn," Sugaya commented, looking alarmed.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Do we even want to know what he's going to do?"</p><p>"Probably not..." Kataoka said warily.</p><p>
  <b>His students were disturbed. "Uh, I think this might make him worse than an underwear thief..." Nagisa commented as he watched.</b>
</p><p>"Taking revenge a little too far, sir," Kimura said nervously.</p><p>"He was ruining my reputation!!" Koro-sensei argued. "And I'm sure I wouldn't do anything too serious..."</p><p>"Besides stripping him naked and using your tentacles in unethical ways?" Rio grinned wickedly. "Yep, sounds completely innocent!"</p><p>"...It wouldn't be completely unethical..." Koro-sensei mumbled stubbornly.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, the eyewitness reports were right about his head," Karma said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now! Let's see your true face, imposter!" Koro-sensei yanked the yellow helmet off and threw it into the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." The man revealed had short hair and was wearing glasses.</b>
</p><p>"Tsuruta?" Karasuma's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei backed away in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That guy!" Kayano pointed, as a flashback showed the man standing next to Karasuma. "Mr Karasuma's underling?!"</b>
</p><p>"What the hell is your lackey doing there?" Bitch-sensei questioned in surprise.</p><p>"That's what I was thinking as well." Karasuma looked annoyed.</p><p>"Oh, shit, it is the lackey!!" someone swore.</p><p>"Language!" Koro-sensei chided. "Now who said that?"</p><p>The hall went silent.</p><p>"Why is Mr Karasuma's underling stealing underwear?" Kayano spoke up.</p><p>"And how does he know our bra sizes!?" Okano exclaimed, blushing.</p><p>Takebayashi shrugged. "Well, if he has access to your bank accounts he can trace your spending, that and then there is also medical records."</p><p>"Or, he did some old fashioned stalking," Muramatsu said, shrugging.</p><p>"Yuck!" Hinano shook her head in disgust. "That'd be even grosser."</p><p>"Okay, yeah it is, but moving on. Why is one of Mr K's underlings doing this?" Fuwa questioned.</p><p>"I wouldn't have approved of a mission like this." Karasuma's gaze narrowed. "But at the same time, Tsuruta isn't the type of man to do this willingly."</p><p>"So he's being ordered too? Makes sense, but by who?" Kayano asked.</p><p>
  <b>"You?" Koro-sensei sounded unimpressed. "What earthly reason could you have for--"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He never got to finish that sentence as a cage of sheets that had been hidden, rose up and trapped him.</b>
</p><p>"What!?" Okajima jumped back at the sudden change. "Wait, what's happening?"</p><p>"It's a trap!" Oota exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, we already figured that out, moron!" Domen yelled.</p><p>"So all this was just an elaborate set-up to corner Koro-sensei?" Okuda said, cringing. "And we all fell for it!"</p><p>"We were all pretty caught up by our feelings," Takebayashi replied, sighing.</p><p>"Darn it!" Koro-sensei huffed. "I was blindsided..."</p><p>
  <b>Shiro slowly stepped into view. "The government was kind enough to let me have one of Karasuma's men on loan," he explained as he approached the cage. "I required a decoy to lure you into this pin of Anti-sensei sheets."</b>
</p><p>Yoshida scowled. "Damn it, it's this jerk again."</p><p>Hara glared at the screen. "I was starting to wonder when he'd be back."</p><p>"But if he's here then won't Itona be as well?" Toka said.</p><p>"Yep! Looks like we're getting another tentacle showdown," Mimura replied grimly.</p><p>"Is he allowed to just take one of your men?" Bitch-sensei frowned at her colleague.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "If the higher-ups allow it, then yes, I don't have much of choice." He crossed his arms. "And by the sound of it, they kept me out of the loop."</p><p>
  <b>The agent whimpered as he crawled out from under the sheets and ran. Koro-sensei touched the sheets, but his tentacle was burned. "Not unlike the ruse your students devised on the island. Yes?" Shiro remarked lightly. Koro-sensei stared at the tentacle grew back. "Such nimble minds the young have. Lure confine and strike."</b>
</p><p>Terasaka grumbled. "He can't even come up with his own idea."</p><p>"Lack of imagination, clearly," Rio remarked.</p><p>"Word must have really gotten around about our attempts," Mimura said. "Looks like the adults are really stepping up their game."</p><p>Fuwa looked amused. "Yeah, well can you imagine losing out on a bounty that big to a bunch of junior high kids?"</p><p>
  <b>(That voice...) Koro-sensei thought.</b>
</p><p>"So you definitely do recognise him," Fuwa hummed. "He really hates your guts."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, nodding.</p><p>"So are you going to explain who he is?" Mimura asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei shook his head. "It's a long story..."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (Just who exactly is this guy?)</p><p>
  <b>Itona appeared from the sky where the crescent moon shone. "So strong." Itona's tentacles had been altered. "Compared to me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen went black.</b>
</p><p>"What the—Uchida play the next episode!" Someone threw a plastic spork at Uchida's head.</p><p>"Hey!" the boy snapped. "Will you give me a chance, asshole!!"</p><p>Koro-sensei tutted. "Swear jar!"</p><p>"I was provoked!" Uchida yelled.</p><p>"Oh, just play it already!" A girl next to him pressed play.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Season 2 Episode 3: Itona Horibe Time or also known as Get This Boy Some Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 3: Itona Horibe Time or also known as Get This Boy Some Help</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>"Now, then, Koro-sensei. Let your final death match begin," Shiro said, as a short recap played.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>"Koro-sensei." Itona was high in the sky. "Compared to me, you are," he fell forward towards the camera, "weak."</b>
</p><p>"Do his tentacles look different to you?" Fuwa questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, it looks like he has some kind of armor was added," Nagisa commented.</p><p>A few of the others nodded.</p><p>"It kind of looks like plastic," Okuda said.</p><p>Isogai frowned. "It could be made from anti-sensei stuff?"</p><p>Hiroto nodded."Yeah, it probably is like something to add an extra edge."</p><p>
  <b><br/>The intro starts to play.</b>
</p><p>"No."</p><p>Ritsu narrowed her gaze, feeling a surge of impatience.<b> <br/><br/>The intro was skipped.<br/><br/>"Itona-kun!" the students yelled as he leaped up in the air to attack with chain-like tentacles. Koro-sensei cried out as he dodged the constant attacking.<br/><br/></b></p><p>"Whoa! Is he faster?" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>"I think so!" Hara replied.</p><p>"Yeah, didn't they say he got faster after they removed some tentacles?" Okuda questioned.</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "I think so. They keep making adjustments after each battle."</p><p>"Which is why he's got those plastic things now," Karma commented, stretching. "Added protection since the trick with the bug spray."</p><p>
  <b><br/>"First we make drastic changes to the field," Shiro said.<br/><br/>One of Koro-sensei's tentacles hit the sheet wall, melting on impact. "Ow, ow, ow!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei winced. "Well, they've certainly stepped up their game..."</p><p>"That Shiro guy was pretty angry after the last time he got defeated," Nagisa commented.</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>"Then we attack," Shiro continued, standing outside the cloth cage. "Easier to confine him first, then strike." He glanced back at the kids. "I've taken a page from your tactics, you see."<br/><br/>"Shiro!" Terasaka took a step forward. "So you were behind all this?"<br/><br/>Shiro faced-forward again. "Exactly. Once that creature starts losing his students' trust," the fight continued to rage, "his movements grow panicked."</b>
</p><p>(Damn.) Nagisa frowned. (He really has him in a tight spot.)</p><p>"It was a good plan," Araki said, sighing. "He managed to make each move without anyone catching on."</p><p>"Yeah, but now it all depends on Itona, and are we sure he actually beat Koro-sensei?" Kanada questioned.</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>"Even if things seem a little off somehow, he'll dive right in, the fool."<br/><br/>"Dammit! That's our kill!" Terasaka yelled angrily.<br/><br/>"Why do you always play so dirty?" Fuwa and the rest looked just as ticked off.<br/><br/>Shiro then said condescending, "it's called 'being an adult'."</b>
</p><p>"It's called being a bastard more like!" Yoshida snapped.</p><p>"Yoshida!" Koro-sensei chided, blowing a kazoo. "Swear jar."</p><p>Yoshida looked annoyed. "Oh, come on that was justified cursing!"</p><p>"Yeah, the guy really is an arrogant prick," Hazama commented lightly.</p><p>"Hazama!" Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head. "Rules are rules. Put the money in the jar." He dangled the swear jar over their heads. "Come on."</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "I'm broke—Yoshida's gonna have to foot my bill."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>"<b>What Itona has on his tentacles there are gloves with sharp edges made of anti-Sensei materials." The fight was shown, Koro-sensei was sweating already. "Every time their tentacles touch, the creature's bare tentacles will continue to take damage." Shiro's eyes glowed purple. "Seems that's not enough to finish him off, though."<br/><br/>Koro-sensei flew up and Itona's leveled-up tentacles wrapped around Koro-sensei's. "I won, nii-san. By killing you, I'm solving just one problem:" He held Koro-sensei above the cage, then smashed him to the floor. "I'm proving..." he braced to attack, "my strength!"</b></p><p>"Wow, he's really obsessed with proving himself here..." Rio raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"More like borderline obsessed," Kataoka said warily.</p><p>
  <b>All his tentacles rushed forward to stab his target.<br/><br/>Koro-sensei dodged, yodelling.<br/><br/>Itona's face was momentarily shocked, then frustrated as he continued to attack.</b>
</p><p>"Really, sir? Yodelling?" Mimura buried his face in his palm.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "At least it lightened the mood."</p><p>"More like ruined it," Fujii commented.</p><p>
  <b><br/>The music changed to an energetic tune. "Yes, very well done, Itona-kun!" Koro-sensei easily kept dodging. "If this were before the first term, you may very well have killed me." Itona paused his attack but Koro-sensei kept moving around as if he were dodging still. "But your attack pattern is a simple one. No matter how fast you are, no matter how strong, no matter how many schemes your guardian thinks up, no matter how easily I freak out, by our third fight I can see and adapt to your patterns."<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Typical," Hara said, smiling.</p><p>"You're still trying to teach him?" Hokoma asked.</p><p>"But, of course! He seems like a very determined young man," Koro-sensei replied. "I also have to admire his stubbornness and determination."</p><p>
  <b><br/>"No way..." Itona's eyes glowed yellow "...it can't be..." He made a fast and direct attack, and seemed to hit his target.<br/><br/>"Itona-kun..."<br/><br/>Itona gasped.<br/><br/>"I study too, you know." Koro-sensei has stopped Itona's tentacles with his ninja costume.</b>
</p><p>"See! My ninja skills are wonderful!" Koro-sensei gushed while his students sighed. "I made an excellent choice investing in that roleplay!"</p><p>Isogai scratched his head. "Is that even a thing?"</p><p>Okano shrugged. "Well, I guess if he really gets immersed in the character it could be."</p><p>"Coach Koro was very in character," Shindo commented.</p><p>"Yeah, a little too much," Mimura said, sighing. "Did we really need the trash talk?"</p><p>Karma smirked. "And be denied the story of the air guitar?"</p><p>"Don't bring that up again!"</p><p>
  <b>"How could I teach anyone if I didn't grow and learn day by day?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly along with a few of the others.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded in agreement. "We should never stop learning and growing," he told his students. "Otherwise we're denying ourselves new opportunities and fresh knowledge."</p><p>A few of the other students looked thoughtful.</p><p>Kanada smiled faintly. "It's really true when you think about it." She turned to her classmates. "If we're not open to learning from our mistakes and growing then we'll get stuck in a rut."</p><p>Juba smiled slightly nodding. "Yeah, messing up doesn't seem all that bad when you really think of it."</p><p>"I make mistakes with my drawings but I keep practicing..." Miura said to herself thoughtfully.</p><p>Ren glanced warily at Asano who was gritting his teeth.</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "Oh, great, now everyone's gotten philosophical."</p><p>"Hey, don't be a jerk, Seo. Koro-sensei does have a point," Kondo argued.</p><p>"Yeah, you can't just keep your head in the sand," Kataoka said after overhearing.</p><p>"It still sounds like bull..." Seo trailed off when he glanced at the swear jar.</p><p>Araki frowned, looking conflicted. "I think there's some truth to it."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Koyama exclaimed.</p><p>Araki tensed. "Uh...well..."</p><p>Seo scoffed. "He's just saying that because of Kanada."</p><p>"No, I'm not!" He went bright red.</p><p>"Uh..." Kanada looked confused.</p><p><b><br/>"Uh!" Itona gasped again.<br/><br/>"Now, let's get rid of this dangerous cloth cage." Koro-sensei released the tentacles. "Experiencing my Absolute Defence Form over summer vacation taught me yet another skill:"<br/>He wrapped all his tentacles in a ball in front of himself. "-compressing not my whole body, but a portion of my tentacles-" The ball shone with white light. "-to release a burst of energy."<br/><br/>The students gasped at the cloth cage bright with white energy.<br/><br/></b>"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!!?"</p><p>"Yeah, it looks more like bullshit to me!" Terasaka exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, this is bordering on fantasy here!" Fuwa exclaimed angrily. "Who authorized the change in genre!?"</p><p>"Change in what now?" Kayano questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Language, Terasaka!" he admonished. "The swear jar—"</p><p>"Fuck the swear jar," Terasaka said bluntly, causing the teacher to gasp. "I'm broke anyway..."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure most of us are by this point," Hiroto commented shrugging.</p><p>"Except Koro-sensei..." Kataoka remarked.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled nervously. "Why whatever do you mean?"</p><p>
  <b>"Wh-What?" Shiro said in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed. "Nice!"</p><p>Rio grinned. "It does make a nice change."<b> <br/><br/>Itona stood on the edge of the rocking cage.<br/><br/>"Remember this, Itona-kun. I say assassination is education. The assassination classroom's teacher," the energy ball continued to grow, "he will get stronger every time he teaches!"<br/><br/>He made a grunt of effort as the energy was released into a swirling cone of light, before bursting apart, covering the screen in white.<br/><br/>"Why..." Itona murmured as he fell, "can't I...win? I'm supposed to be...stronger now..." He landed in Koro-sensei's arms, unconscious.</b></p><p>"Aw! He looks kind of cute like that," Kumi said.</p><p>Her friend rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like a tiny tentacle monster."<b><br/><br/>"So there you have it, Shiro-san. Leave him to the E-Class and go quietly. Oh, and..." Koro-sensei said seriously, before he suddenly became flustered, "spread the accurate word that I am not an underwear thief!"</b></p><p>There were a few laughs.</p><p>"Good priorities," Oota said in amusement.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I won't have my pure reputation besmirched!"<b></b></p><p>"You don't have a pure reputation!"Sugino exclaimed.<b> <br/><br/>"And I'm actually a B-cup! A B-cup!" Kayano, just as flustered, pointed at Shiro as though commanding him.</b></p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Fuwa looked at her in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>Kayano blushed when the other students laughed. "It's true!!"</p><p>"I'm confused, if you hate big boobs why do you want a bigger cup-size?" Hatanaka asked.</p><p>"Hatanaka, you're not allowed to question a girls cup sizes!!" Hokoma reprimanded.</p><p>He frowned. "Why?"</p><p>"Because it's rude and weird!"</p><p>Kayano blushed a deeper red. "It's not like <em>really</em> hate big boobs that much anymore..."</p><p>A few of the others gasped.</p><p>Kayano sighed, covering her chest with her arms. "But I wouldn't mind a little increase in size, you know..."</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"It's not weird to want that!!" Kayano snapped, turning vicious. "YOU UNDERSTAND!?"</p><p>"Ah! Okay!" Hatanaka looked scared. <b><br/><br/>Koro-sensei growled, staring at Shiro, who sighed with contempt as he stared back.<br/><br/>Itona abruptly awoke, chocking on his own saliva, and groaned. He rolled out of Koro-sensei's arms and quivered in pain, tentacles waving about. "I-It hurts..."<br/><br/>"Itona-kun!" Koro-sensei cried out.<br/><br/>"My head's...killing me! My brain's about to burst!"</b></p><p>A number of people winced.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked worried. (I'll have to act fast!)</p><p>"Oh, no..." Okuda said. "What's happening to the tentacles?"</p><p>"Yeah, what is this?" Kimura questioned worriedly.</p><p>"The tentacles are hurting him!" Toka looked away, cringing.</p><p>Kayano's stomach dropped as she watched Itona writhe in pain, empathizing. (It'll only get worse the more you try to fight it...)</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>"With the shock of his repeated defeats, his tentacles are starting to gnaw away at his mind..." Shiro explained.</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki felt sick, covering her mouth. "That's horrible!"</p><p>"Wait, but why is this just happening to Itona?" Kondo asked. "Koro-sensei sometimes fails and he doesn't have this reaction..."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "It's a little different with Itona," he replied. "Besides his obsession with being the strongest. The tentacles are...sentient, to an extent."</p><p>"What, like another person?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"So, Itona is possessed by the tentacles?" Sugino asked.</p><p>"In a way yes," Koro-sensei replied. "There is a fight for control."</p><p>"Oh! Duel personalities!" Fuwa exclaimed brightly. "The famous—"</p><p>"Okay, I actually don't think now is the time for a trope call out," Machida said uneasily.</p><p>"But you're not fighting for control with your tentacles?" Nagisa asked their teacher.</p><p>"No, I and my tentacles have fully embraced each other," Koro-sensei answered. "Which means more stability."</p><p>The others looked thoughtful.</p><p>"So...will Itona really die?" Okuda asked quietly.</p><p>"Not my watch!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, determines. "Never fear, children. As you are under my care, I won't lose a single student!"</p><p>His students brightened up a little at that.</p><p>Kayano's stomach churned with guilt, looking down.</p><p>
  <b>"Hang in there, Itona-kun!" Koro-sensei worriedly hovered over him.<br/><br/>"This might just be all he can take. Why, he can't even pull off this little scheme of mine."<br/><br/>(Wh-what is he saying?) Nagisa thought, watching in concern.<br/><br/>"Itona, if this is all you're capable of, the Organization will stop paying."</b>
</p><p>"Will this guy shut up already?!" Terasaka said angrily.</p><p>"Yeah, he's just making things worse!" Muramatsu exclaimed.<b></b></p><p>"Wait, but what's this big organization about?" Tsuda questioned. "I thought Shiro worked for the government."</p><p>"The organization must be commissioned by the government or something," Aoi commented.</p><p>Toka frowned. "So...is it the same organization Ms Yukimura worked for?"</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "That's a good point..."</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>Itona continued to moan in pain.<br/><br/>"It's not that I don't feel for you, but we have to cut our losses at some point if only to get the next model up and running. This is goodbye, Itona. You're on your own now." With that, Shiro walked away.</b>
</p><p>Okano's eyes widened."Is he seriously just going to abandon him?!"</p><p>"Well, he is a psycho..." Hiroto grimaced. </p><p>"Kinda makes me feel sorry for Itona," Gima commented.<b><br/></b></p><p>Naoka raised an eyebrow. "Only kind of?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Well, he is also kind of an ax-crazy tentacle wielder."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>"Wait!" Koro-sensei protested. "What kind of guardian are you, anyway?"</b>
</p><p>Rio snorted. "Like, the literal worst."</p><p>Hara nodded. "Yeah! He treats Itona more like a weapon than a student..."</p><p>"It is shameful behavior," Koro-sensei commented. "But Itona does still have us..."<b><br/><br/>"Quit playing school, you monster," he stood still.</b></p><p>Karma's gaze narrowed. "Talk about a hypocrite."</p><p>"Yeah, you're away better teacher than Shiro, sir!" Hinano said firmly.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Kurahashi."</p><p>
  <b>"All you can do is break things—break <em>everything.</em> I will not countenance your existence."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a stir of sadness mixed with guilt.</p><p>
  <b>Itona's cries continued in the background. "I wish only for your death...no matter what the sacrifice. Say, are you sure your dear students are okay like that?" He gracefully jumped over the hedge.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, but would Shiro seriously just abandon Itona?" Hara questioned. "I mean, isn't he a loose cannon otherwise?"</p><p>"That's a good point actually, wouldn't he sedate him first rather than just leaving him out in the open?" Nagisa frowned, rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Yeah, he's a serious security risk if they just leave him there to run wild," Otani commented. <b><br/><br/>Growling and looking rabid, Itona's tentacles lashed out of control towards the students.</b></p><p>"Oh, crap!" Yoshida winced.</p><p>"So, we have an out of control-tentacle-classmate out for blood..." Sugaya scratched his head. "Yep, this isn't looking so good."</p><p>"So much for not attacking each other..." Hara grimaced. "Looks like we jinxed it."</p><p>"I mean, technically, Itona is a part-time student since he barely attends class..."Araki commented feebly.<b></b></p><p>"Uh, not helping," Kanada said, raising an eyebrow.<b></b></p><p>"Are you sure you'll be able to calm him down, sir?" Takebayashi questioned, frowning.</p><p>"Where is a will there's a way," Koro-sensei replied.<b> <br/><br/>"Look out!" Koro-sensei quickly defended them.<br/><br/>Itona struggled to stand before launching into the air, away from everyone.</b></p><p>Sugaya looked surprised. "Oh, wow, that was over quicker than I thought."</p><p>"Well, Itona probably doesn't want to really hurt us," Isogai replied. "He must have enough control to at least get a safe distance away."</p><p>"Not sure if him being unleashed on the city is that much better of an option, but at least you guys didn't get hurt," Shindo commented. <b><br/><br/>"Itona-kun..." Nagisa said as everyone gazed after him.<br/><br/>"Nyuu-ah..." Koro-sensei collapsed on his back.<br/><br/>"Koro-sensei!" everyone yelled.<br/><br/>"Nyrufufufufu..." he laughed. "As you might imagine, I'm pooped. Time for a little rest."</b></p><p>"Um, sir, Itona's kind of on the loose..." Isogai frowned.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure we'll get it sorted soon enough," Koro-sensei replied brightly. "And I can't fight if I'm exhausted."</p><p>Juba frowned. "I mean, he's pretty unstable right now, shouldn't you have raced after him or...?"</p><p>"That would probably end in another fight," Chiba commented.</p><p>"Yeah, having Koro-sensei confront him wouldn't be a good idea," Hara said.</p><p>Karma sighed. "A better plan would probably be to keep an eye on him and wait for him to calm down."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "That is a good point, Karma. I'll still need to intervene though."</p><p>
  <b><br/>The screen faded to black.<br/><br/>Itona perched on a tree, breathing shallowly.<br/><br/>(With tentacle cells grafted to your human body, you must undergo adaptive treatment almost daily or be tormented by hellish rejection symptoms.) Shiro spoke in his mind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>(Now that I've stopped your maintenance, your tentacles will ultimately, painfully eat away at your nerves...) Itona was in front of a shop now. (The average person dies of madness in three days.)<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>Kayano's eyes widened but quickly tried to not think about.<b> <br/></b>A majority of people winced.</p><p>"Well, that's more horrifying than I imagined..." Mimura grimaced.</p><p>"How many people did they test on?" Kanzaki questioned softly.</p><p>Sugino grimaced. "I don't want to know..."</p><p>"How did they get cleared to experiment on kids, though?" Kimura mumbled.</p><p>Karma sighed. "I really don't think this 'organization' follows safety protocol." His brow furrowed. "And if the government is desperate for us to kill him, then it's not that far of a stretch to assume they'd turn a blind eye to the experiments on kids thing."</p><p>"While I suspect not all of the government officials are aware." Karasuma's expression tightened uncomfortably. "As much as I hate it, that is most likely true that a selected number of them do know."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>He scowled and touched the ground as his tentacles lashed out violently.<br/><br/>Above the city skyline, a distant boom was heard.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei looked nervous but quickly hid it when his students shot him looks. "I'm sure he won't hurt anyone!"<b><br/><br/>"Here's where the first incident occurred," the reporter on the scene of a destroyed building said. "A string of attacks on cell phone shops throughout Kunugigaoka has the police discussing a potential terrorism link."<br/><br/>The camera zoomed out to show everyone watching the report on Nagisa's phone.<br/><br/>"That has got to be..." Kayano said.<br/><br/>"It's him, all right," Terasaka agreed.</b></p><p>"Wait, how long have you guys just been standing there?" Tomo questioned.</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "Well, Koro-sensei did need his rest." <br/><br/><b>"But why cell phone shops?" Fuwa wondered.</b></p><p>"Oh, yeah, good question," Yanagi said, frowning. "It's a bit weird."</p><p>"There has to be a connection somehow!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>Mimura shrugged. "Maybe he just really hates Apple."</p><p>"Or he's pissed off with his cell phone provider," Fumio commented.<b> <br/><br/></b></p><p>"Both those ideas suck," Fuwa replied dryly.</p><p>
  <b><br/>"What should we do, sensei?" Kayano asked.<br/><br/>"As his teacher, I'll take responsibility and stop him. I have to find him, protect him!"</b>
</p><p>Seo facepalmed. "You wouldn't need to find him if you had just gone after him in the first place!!"</p><p>"I was tired!" Koro-sensei argued. <b><br/><br/>Karma looked away. (I've got a good handle on Shiro's personality. To him, everyone's a pawn to use and throw away—and you don't quite know what a guy like that will do next.) "I think it'd be wiser to leave him alone."<br/><br/>The other students looked at Koro-sensei in dismay. "Even so, I'm his teacher." He changed into his teaching robes. "Don't let go of your students, no matter what. When I became a teacher, that was my vow."</b></p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei exclaimed. "No student should ever be left behind!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly along with the others.</p><p>A number of the other students looked down between discomfort and envy.</p><p>"Tell that to the other teachers," Kanada mumbled. <b><br/><br/>Nagisa gazed at him in slight awe and screen faded to black.<br/><br/>Itona kneeled in a pile of rubble, clutching his head and gritting his teeth.<br/><br/>(There are no shortcuts, Itona.) A voice in his mind said and he gasped, looking up.<br/><br/>In the flashback, a man in a mechanic's outfit stood in front of a young Itona. (Only those who study daily and work with integrity will grow stronger.)</b></p><p>"That's really good advice," Okuda commented, smiling.</p><p>"Who is this guy, his dad?" Hiroto questioned.</p><p>"It could be a mentor or another relative?" Isogai shrugged. "But you're probably right about it being his father."<b><br/><br/>The young Itona's smile morphed into present Itona's pained snarl. "That liar."</b></p><p>"Uh, oh..." Okuda looked worried.</p><p>"Oh, man, he's crying..." Yoshida cringed.<b></b></p><p>Hara frowned. "Do you think his parents are dead? It would explain why Shiro is his guardian."</p><p>"It seems like that," Toka replied.<b> <br/><br/>A destroyed store called 'Mashimoto Imports' sizzled with electricity in front of a crowd. The camera panned down the street, cutting past a line of people waiting and into the building opposite it.<br/><br/>Itona crushed a phone in his hands, squatting. "Forget lip-service. No beating around the bush. Being a sore loser makes me sick. I want to win. I want the strength to be able to win."</b></p><p>"Winning isn't worth it if you drive yourself crazy over it," Toka said quietly.</p><p>A majority of the other students look uncomfortable.</p><p>Asano grimaced, looking away from the screen.</p><p>
  <b><br/>"Your human face is showing at last, Itona-kun." He looked up, Koro-sensei and the others appeared before him.<br/><br/>"Nii-san..."<br/><br/>"'Koro-sensei', if you please. After all, I'm your teacher."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah the brother thing is kinda weird," Yoshida said.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I wouldn't mind it so much if it wasn't just a taunt from Shiro."<b><br/><br/>Terasaka picked his ear. "Don't be goin' nuclear on us, now, Itona. You put us through a lotta stuff, but we'll let it slide." Nagisa glanced at him. "Just come with us quietly."</b></p><p>"Wow, Terasaka, you're being pretty diplomatic here," Aoi commented.</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "I can when I want." He huffed, crossing his arms. "You assholes just don't deserve it most of the time."</p><p>Aoi frowned. "Hey!" <br/><b><br/>Itona stood up. "Shut up! We battle. This time...I'll win." His voice was shaky.</b></p><p>"Um, not sure about those odds," Hiroto said.</p><p>Isogai nodded. "In his condition, it's borderline suicide."</p><p>Kataoka grimaced. "A part of me is worried that maybe that's what he wants..."</p><p>A number of people looked uneasy.</p><p>Kayano looked down and curled her knees up to her chin. <b><br/><br/>"Of course we can battle. Maybe we two state secrets can find a vacant lot somewhere."</b></p><p>Naoka snorted, covering his mouth. "I don't know why I find that funny..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei raised his arms up. "Afterwards, we'll all study ways to kill me while we enjoy a little barbecue together."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's a persistent one, that octopus." Fuwa looked at Karma as he spoke. "Once he takes over, he'll go to the depths of hell to teach you."<br/><br/>"Nyufufufu—Of course! Put a student in front of me, and my instinct is to want to teach him or her."</b>
</p><p>Rio chuckled."So...typical."</p><p>A few others laughed.</p><p>"It is how things tend to end up," Kanzaki commented in amusement.</p><p>"Yeah, remember when he served Red-eye that tea?" Hara said.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I do enjoy giving a lesson when the opportunity arises."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you love the sound of your own voice sometimes," Bando remarked, shrugging.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Well, I do consider my voice quite harmonious."</p><p>"Except for singing," Okano interjected.</p><p>He huffed, growing defensive. "That's a matter of opinion!"</p><p>"You're in denial!"<b><br/><br/><br/>Suddenly, there were several small explosions and smoke filled the room.</b></p><p>The sudden noise made a lot of people jerk back in surprise.</p><p>"Hey! What's going on?!" Hinano exclaimed.<b> <br/><br/>Nagisa covered his mouth and nose. "Wh-What is this?"<br/><br/>"I can't see!" Kayano cried out as Fuwa coughed behind her.<br/><br/>"Is this...anti-me powder?!" Koro-sensei's skin was slowly melting.</b></p><p>"Fucking powder in the air!" Hatanaka facepalmed. "Why didn't anyone think of that!?"</p><p>"Swear jar." Koro-sensei picked up the jar and dangled it in front of the boy's face. "And, it is a good idea, however..."</p><p>"We'd need a large quantity for it to get inside your lungs and skin?" Okuda proposed.</p><p>"Well, not necessarily," Takebayashi commented. "If we did a direct his down his throat it would need less powder."</p><p>"He's so fast, though..." Kimura said, sighing. "His tentacles would have to be held down like in the island episode." <br/><b><br/>"Setting Itona adrift was all part of the plan, Koro-sensei." Shiro stood in a fog of smoke.</b></p><p>Yoshida groaned. "Man, we got played...again."</p><p>"Yeah, and each time this Shiro guy gets worse," Muramatsu replied, sighing. <b><br/><br/>Koro-sensei moved about rapidly in the smoke. "I was so distracted by Itona's bloodlust that I didn't notice!" <br/><br/>"Come now, Itona—your final duty." Other people in robes crouched next to him with weapons. One fired a net at Itona, capturing him.<br/><br/>"Itona-kun!"<br/><br/>Itona was placed onto the back of a truck and they drive away through the smoke.</b></p><p>"Final duty, what's that supposed to mean?" Terasaka sounded worried.</p><p>The others grew more uneasy.</p><p>"They're not...you don't think they're actually going to kill him, right?"Toka questioned, grimacing.<b></b></p><p>"They better not!" Hiroto replied angrily. "He's a human being, not some weapon!"</p><p>"They'll probably gonna drive him to the point he kills himself from exhaustion fighting Koro-sensei," Karma said, frowning. "Unless we do something to stop it."</p><p>"There has to be a way to get through to him," Nagisa replied anxiously. "He can't just...die. There has to be another way!"</p><p>"Right you are, Nagisa!" Koro-sensei looked determined. "I'm sure his future won't be that grim, not when he has all of us there to help."<b><br/><br/>"You'll come after him, won't you? Being his teacher and all."<br/><br/>Koro-sensei watched them go.<br/><br/>"Koro-sensei..." Nagisa said, coughing with the others.<br/><br/>"Is everyone alright?"<br/><br/>The students gasped at Koro-sensei's melted appearance.</b></p><p>"EW!"</p><p>A few students looked away in disgust.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled, hurt. "My face..."<b><br/><br/>"More or less," Kayano reassured.<br/><br/>"Then I'll go rescue Itona-kun!" He flew off in a whirl.<br/><br/>"Protecting us reduced his evasion response time," Karma stated.<br/><br/>"No!" Fuwa protested.</b></p><p><b><br/>"Damn that Shiro! He made us his pawns, all right!" Terasaka wiped his mouth.<br/><br/></b>"That seems to happen a lot..." Nagisa commented. "Or at least more regularly than before."</p><p>"Yeah, and the government isn't exactly lessening the targets on our back," Isogai remarked, frowning.</p><p>Hinano looked over at the agent. "Mr Karasuma, is there a way to make it so that we don't get used like this that often?"</p><p>"Yeah, we've nearly died t like twice!" Okajima objected.</p><p>Hazama sighed. "And not even one successful attempt..."</p><p>"What the hell?!" Terasaka exclaimed.</p><p>Karasuma scowled, nodding. "I will need to talk to the higher-ups about getting protection."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded strongly. "I personally threaten to leave and torment them until they do."</p><p>Karasuma tried to hide his amusement. "I'll take a more direct approach to make sure we get something on paper."</p><p>"Thank you!" Toka said brightly.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gazed after Koro-sensei as the screen faded to black.<br/><br/>Itona was dumped on the ground by Shiro's lackeys.</b>
</p><p>A number of the students looked angry at their man-handling of him. <b><br/><br/>"Itona-kun!" Koro-sensei arrived next to him.<br/><br/>Several purple lights turned on, illuminating the scene.<br/><br/>He grimaced and turned pale. "Pressure rays—to slow me down!"</b></p><p>"That ray is really useful," Kondo said.</p><p>"Yeah, why didn't the government ever give us one of those?" Okano questioned.</p><p>Toka shrugged. "Well, it would only work if we caught Koro-sensei by surprise."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "It'd be good if we had one, though, we could find a way to incorporate it into our plans."<b><br/><br/>Shiro walked out. "Not that I'm surprised, but you really are a fool, Koro-sensei."<br/><br/>Two gunmen were shown hiding in the trees.<br/><br/>"I'm after Itona."<br/><br/>The gunmen fired at the boy.</b></p><p>"No!!"</p><p>There was a resounding gasp.</p><p>"These guys are crazy!" Okano yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei rushed to protect him.</b>
</p><p>A few students winced.</p><p>"Oh, no..." Machida groaned, covering his eyes.</p><p>"This just keeps getting worse." Okajima groaned. <b><br/><br/>"That's right: you grow weak when the target is anyone but you. Now will you run away?"<br/><br/>"I am his teacher!"<br/><br/>Itona watched weakly. (I...I'm powerless. That's why even my partner's abandoned me.)<br/><br/>A flashback began with rain and an empty sidewalk. Itona sat in an alley, soaking wet. He looked up as Shiro approached him.<br/><br/>"Good eyes. In them I see a dogged fixation on winning—crucial for making the most of the powerful cells I've created. Why don't we do a little addition, you and me? Let me handle the path to victory. Your tenacity plus my tech equals the power to seize victory." He held up two fingers. "With power, you can be stronger than anyone else in this world."</b></p><p>Koro-sensei kept his temper at bay as he and a majority of the students and teachers felt a wave of outrage.</p><p>"Seriously! We need to find this guy, because I actually want him more dead than Takaoka!" Yoshida exclaimed angrily.<b> <br/><br/></b></p><p>"Really?" Hara looked surprised. "I'd prefer Takaoka gone first. At least Shiro isn't full-blown crazy."</p><p>"Yeah, but that makes it worse," Yoshida replied, scowling. "Takaoka was insane but this Shiro guy is just a manipulative prick."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, holding up the swear jar again. "Students, please. We were doing so well."</p><p>"Yeah, well we're all nearly broke, so you can shove that swear jar up your ass," Terasaka replied flippantly.</p><p>"Terasaka!!" Koro-sensei blew his whistle in outrage. "There's no need!"</p><p>
  <b><br/>The flashback was replaced by memories of Itona's first fight with Koro-sensei.<br/><br/>(I was dead set on power, so I could withstand the searing pain of those mysterious cells. I was dead set on winning, so I could throw myself into it, again and again. But I didn't get what I was after.) The scene shifted back to the present. (And the one I was meant to kill is protecting me! I...I can't lose to those nobodies!)</b>
</p><p>Sugaya sighed loudly."Oh, come on, he still thinks we're nobodies?!"</p><p>Hinano shrugged. "Well, he is stubborn." <b><br/><br/>Karma gleefully swung from a branch and kicked one of the gunmen off. He laughed.<br/><br/>Another gunman looked around. "What the—" Smiling, Maehara kicked him off too.<br/><br/>The gunman was caught in a sheet by some of 3-E.</b></p><p>There was a cheer.</p><p>"Finally!" Oota yelled.</p><p>"And here we are to the rescue!" Mimura grinned. "About time."</p><p>"One good thing Shiro keeps underestimating is how much we're willing to mess up his plans in payback to him messing up ours," Karma said brightly.</p><p>Rio smirked, stretching. "And it's about to royally bite him in the ass."</p><p>
  <b><br/>Terasaka appeared behind a gunman. "This is anti-octopus material, right?" He grabbed the back of the robes. "That's why we've gotta take you down instead of that octopus!"<br/><br/>Yoshida and Muramatsu beckoned him, holding another sheet. Terrasaka kicked him into it.<br/><br/>"Terasaka! Get the light in the tree!" Isogai ordered.<br/><br/>"On it!"<br/><br/>"You brats...!" The last gunman snarled before Okano swung on a tree branch like gymnast bars, hooked her legs on his shoulders and swung him off, backwards.</b>
</p><p>"Yes! Show off those skills, Okano!" Hiroto whooped.</p><p>"Thanks." Okano blushed faintly and then punched him in the arm.</p><p>"Ow!" Hiroto looked confused. "What was that for?!"</p><p>
  <b><br/>"But...why would you..." Itona mumbled.<br/><br/>"Don't take this the wrong way. We're just ticked off at Shiro," Hayami stated, hand on her hip. "If Koro-sensei hadn't run off, we would've left you behind."</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter.</p><p>"Whoa, way to put it gently, Hayami!" Muramatsu joked.</p><p>Rinka smirked faintly and shrugged. "I'm just being honest."<b><br/><br/>"Hayami said 'don't take this the wrong way'!" Okajima had a perverted look on his face.</b></p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi pushed his glasses up and down. "Talk about running hot and cold!"<br/><br/>Hayami sweat-dropped in annoyance.</b>
</p><p>Rinka rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"</p><p>Okajima chuckled nervously. "Hey, I can turn anything into something perverted!"</p><p>"What about fluffy bunnies?" Chiba asked flatly.</p><p>A few people snorted in amusement.</p><p>Okajima grinned wickedly, thinking it over. "Well...if you imagine those carrots they eat as—"</p><p>"Do not finish that sentence!" Kataoka interrupted sternly.<b></b></p><p>"Yeah, leave the innocent of cute bunnies alone!" Hinano said fiercely.<b> <br/><br/><br/>"You sure you want to be looking this way, Shiro?" Karma taunted. The lights broke. "If you stop shooting, the netting'll come right off at the base.<br/><br/>Koro-sensei threw something off the truck, completely recovered. "You made it!"</b></p><p>"Wait, you sound pretty surprised here," Kanada said.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave an apprehensive laugh. "Well, I probably was worried their determination to defeat Shiro would not be enough for them to help me..."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "We wouldn't abandon Itona like that, sir. Even if he's not exactly our friend."</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes."Yeah, we're not heartless."</p><p>"I know, I know," Koro-sensei replied. "But you are assassins so I would completely understand if you did leave me at Shiro's mercy to be killed."</p><p>Terasaka scoffed. "Pfft, and let him get all the bounty? No chance."</p><p>Karma smirked. "Yeah, killing you is <em>our</em> mission, remember."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, smiling fondly. "Yes, I know. Just a moment of doubt, nothing more."<b><br/><br/>"The netting is melting his tentacles!" Isogai exclaimed.<br/><br/>"We'll get you out of there!" Maehara assured Itona.<br/><br/>"Step down, Shiro-san. We'll take Itona. You always plan so carefully, but once my students get involved, those plans are ruined. The sooner you notice the obvious, the better," Koro-sensei said.</b></p><p>"Ah, ha! You're damn right!" Okajima grinned.</p><p>Nagisa shared a smile with his friends.</p><p>"It is pretty handy how much he underestimates us," Kayano commented in amusement.</p><p>"Yeah, let's hope that he stays a slow learner," Karma remarked lightly.</p><p>
  <b><br/>"A class consisting of a monster swarmed by tiny flies? How infinitely irritating. But I will allow that my plan needs some radical revisions." The class watched with hatred as Shiro spoke. "Keep the boy. He'll only live for another two, three days as it is. Play nice together, now."<br/><br/>The screen went black.</b>
</p><p>"Two to three days?" Okuda's face grew paler.</p><p>Rio grimaced. "There's gotta be a way to fix him..."<b><br/><br/></b></p><p>"Yeah, Koro-sensei, you'll be able to find a way right?" Hinano frowned faintly. "You said you could..."</p><p>"And I will!" Koro-sensei reassured firmly.<b> "</b>Don't worry,Itona will be fine."</p><p>
  <b><br/>(Studying, integrity—lies, all of it. In the end, it all comes down to whether I have overwhelming strength.) Itona thought.</b>
</p><p>A number of students looked uncomfortably and resigned.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed when he noticed the looks, shaking his head. "I really wish you children would learn that strength doesn't come from being the strongest." He calmly went back to knitting again; this time a hat. "As I've said, each person has their own measure of strength."</p><p>Asano grimaced, crossing his arms as he felt a small nugget of doubt threaten to fester when he tried to ignore the pointed look Ren was shooting him.</p><p>
  <b><br/>Itona now lay on the ground, free of the net as the class anxiously pondered what to do.<br/><br/>"As long as Itona has a pathological attachment to power and winning, his tentacles cells will stick so tight that we can't remove them," Kori-sensei explained.<br/><br/>"Can't we cut them off somehow?" Kataoka asked.</b>
</p><p>Kayano grimaced, touching the back of her neck lightly. (It's not that easy...)<b><br/><br/>"Not until we get rid of his attachment. That's why we have to know more about how he got this way."<br/><br/>"Yeah, but..." Nakamura murmured.<br/><br/>"I kinda doubt he'll be forthcoming about his life story." Maehara sighed.</b></p><p>"Are you kidding? You guys end up getting the backstory of nearly everyone you meet!" Naoka commented.</p><p>Bando shrugged. "It is kind of true, sometimes the people just randomly start talking about it."</p><p>"Yeah, but I doubt Itona's going to be that open," Machida replied.</p><p>Oota shrugged. "Worst case we get an extensive internal monologue." <b><br/><br/>"Actually, about that..." Fuwa began.<br/><br/>Nagisa turned around to look at her.<br/><br/>"I was curious: why was Itona-kun going after cell phone shops? So I had Ritsu," Ritsu was on her phone wearing detective gear, reading a City Pages, "look him up some stuff about him, and it turns out the president of this company had a son named Horibe Itona." She showed a website called 'Horibe Electronics'.<br/><br/>Nagisa turned away from her and took out his own phone. The rest of class followed suit.</b></p><p>"Horibe electronics?" Nagisa repeated.</p><p>Araki frowned. "I think I have heard about it; there was a story about it a couple of years ago. I think they went bankrupt."</p><p>"Where'd you hear that story?" Kanada asked.</p><p>Araki shrugged. "My dad is a chief reporter at a newspaper company, so he always mentions some new or old stories." He smiled slightly. "He went on a full rant about his favourite coffee getting discontinued..."</p><p>
  <b><br/>"This little factory supplied smartphone parts around the world. Two years ago it went under, burdened in debt. The president and his wife vanished, leaving their son behind."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked back at Itona. (We started to see the reason behind Itona-kun's lust for power, for victory.)</b>
</p><p>"Wait, so they just abandoned him?" Rio's brow furrowed.<b></b></p><p>Karma's gaze narrowed. "Sound like it..."</p><p>"That's horrible!!" Okuda exclaimed. "Why would they do that?!"</p><p>"Well, they did go bankrupt, maybe they went to try to get more money and had to leave him behind," Kanzaki reasoned.<b></b></p><p>"Yeah, but then why was he on the streets when Shiro found him?" Toka questioned.</p><p>"That's a good point..." Okuda mumbled.</p><p>"Maybe things got worse for them, they could have ended up homeless," Kayano argued, shrugging.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "That's true, we don't know the full details so maybe they had a really good reason."</p><p>"Or maybe they're just bad parents," Hazama remarked blankly, making Nagisa frown. <b><br/><br/><br/>"Pfft, is that all? That made him into a delinquent?" Terasaka picked his ear as everyone turned to him. "Everybody's worried 'bout somethin'." He walked forward. "Big problems, little ones..." He pushed past everyone and stood above Itona. "We'll take him in, look after him. If he dies, well, that's that."</b></p><p>"Wow, nice empathy there," Mimura said dryly.</p><p>Terasaka shrugged. "Look, everyone has a sob story, doesn't always mean they can get away with being a crazy asshole." He scowled. "I can be an asshole sometimes—"</p><p>Sugaya raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes?"</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Point is, I'm not gonna make excuses for being one. Sad backstory or not, the little prick needs to get over his strong-complex and face reality."</p><p>"Whoa, tough love, Terasaka," Fuwa commented.</p><p>Terasaka shrugged again. "Well, being all cuddly and nice doesn't work on everyone."</p><p>
  <b><br/>The screen faded to black as another flashback began.<br/><br/>Young Itona and the same man from before stood in a factory.<br/><br/>"Look, Itona. Even a tiny factory like ours can compete with the big names if we work with integrity."<br/><br/>The screen went black again.<br/><br/>(What a load of crap.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Workers covered the factory floor.<br/><br/>"But why? You know all our techniques! If you leave us..."<br/><br/>The screen faded to black</b>
</p><p>A few people winced.</p><p>"I mean...the dad was kind of naïve," Hashizume commented.</p><p>"Having good morals when it comes to business is important," Isogai argued.</p><p>"Not to your competitors," Asano remarked lightly. "Having morals is one thing, but his naivety is what caused him to fail."</p><p>Isogai frowned. "Maybe he was naïve, but we don't know for certain if he was backstabbed or other events contributed to the business failing."</p><p>
  <b><br/>(Studying and integrity are meaningless in the face of superior, overwhelming power.)</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed. (Exactly...)<b><br/><br/>Itona's father stood facing him in the shadows of the now-empty factory. "I'm sorry, Itona. Go live with your uncle."<br/><br/>The flashback ended.</b></p><p>"Is that all he can say?!" Hiroto exclaimed with wide eyes. "Just...go live with your uncle?"</p><p>"Well, to be fair, the man seems pretty broken and devastated," Chiba argued.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's still not right," Okano said, frowning. "And if the uncle was meant to be taking care of him then how did he end up on the streets?"</p><p>"Maybe he ran away?" Kataoka said thoughtfully. <br/><b><br/>Terasaka's gang stood around Itona.<br/><br/>"You're awake. Finally," Terasaka said.<br/><br/>Itona, leaning against a tree, touched his covered forehead.</b></p><p>Machida's eyes widened when he recognized the bandana Ritsu had lent him. (Wait! That was HIS bandana?) He looked over at Ritsu who was smiling. (So, what? He's her friend in the future?!)<b><br/><br/>"We refashioned the anti-tentacle netting into a bandana," Hazama explained.<br/><br/>"Just for peace of mind," Muramatsu said. "But you can't pop out any tentacles, can you?"</b></p><p>"That's pretty smart actually," Miura said. "I don't understand why the government didn't give you that kind of special material stuff for clothing?"</p><p>Sugaya's brow furrowed. "Yeah, actually come to think of it, why didn't they give us special uniforms? I mean, we all know Koro-sensei wouldn't hurt us, but they can't be 100% sure on that."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "When you think about it the government didn't really put that much effort into making sure we were safe."</p><p>Karma shrugged. "It's probably an oversight. These things tend to happen when someone doesn't do their job."</p><p>"Considering how much money they're throwing at this assassination attempt they really should have focussed on the small details as well," Kayano commented, shrugging. <b><br/><br/>In a ramen shop called 'Matsuraikan', Itona stared at a bowl of ramen.</b></p><p>Muramatsu's eyes widened a little. "Oh, we're at my dad's shop."</p><p>Yoshida grimaced. "Yeah, but that ramen is not the best."</p><p>"It's free, though," Hazama reminded him.</p><p>Muramatsu scowled. "That's only because you jerks always raid the kitchen but never pay!"</p><p>Terasaka shrugged. "Hey, we're your friends ain't we? We're entitled to a discount."</p><p>"Not when you take from the stock cuboard!" Muramatsu argued. <b><br/><br/>"Why ramen?" Terasaka asked, next to him.<br/><br/>"He's got to be hungry, right? He'll feel better after he eats." Hazama read a book beside him.<br/><br/>"Well? Isn't our ramen totally gross?" Muramatsu asked as ladled some noodles. "I keep telling my old man, but he won't change the recipe."</b></p><p>"Yeah, he's really stubborn." Muramatsu sighed in exasperation. "It was hard enough to get him to spruce up the drinks menu."</p><p>Yoshida looked confused. "You only sell cheap soda and beer..."</p><p>"Exactly! I had to push for just the crappy soda!"<b><br/><br/>"It is gross. And stale," Itona agreed. "The soup uses MSG to cover the corners cut on chicken bones. The main topping is a swirl of fishcake, placed with pride. This is from four generations back. This is 1950s ramen."<br/><br/>The camera dramatically turned to Muramatsu. "This punk knows his stuff!"</b></p><p>Rio laughed. "Oh, wow, brutal!"<b></b></p><p>Muramatsu sighed deeply. "1950's...really?"</p><p>"That was some impressive food critique, the guy knows his stuff," Hara remarked, smiling. <b><br/><br/>(If a chain store opened nearby, this place would be toast. My father may have studied, but he still suffered a tragic loss.) Itona thought.</b></p><p>Hashimoto laughed. "His thought process is still really dramatic."</p><p>"Well, he does seem like a serious guy," Oota commented.</p><p>
  <b><br/>"Let's hit my place next. Our modern tech'll put this fossilized ramen to shame!" Yoshida said.<br/><br/>"Why, you—!" Muramatsu shook his fist at him.<br/><br/>Inside a store called 'Yoshida Motors', Yoshida sped down a track on a motorcycle, with Itona at his back. "Whaddya think, Itona? Let the speed blow your cares away!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, man, that's so cool!" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>Yoshida grinned. "Thanks."</p><p>"Do you really get to ride those all the time!?" Tomo asked enviously.</p><p>"Yep! My dad taught me how to ride when I was six," Yoshida replied, grinning wider."Never crashed once."</p><p>Hara smirked. "Um, excuse me, but are you forgetting your eighth birthday party?"</p><p>Yoshida froze, blushing. "That was barely a crash!"</p><p>"Ooh, what happened?!" Rio smiled wickedly. "Dish the dirt!"</p><p>Hara's smirk widened. "Let's just say he somehow went flying into a lake."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Muramatsu burst out laughing along with a number of others.</p><p>"It wasn't like that!" Yoshida argued, scowling. "And it wasn't even my fault, the breaks were faulty."<b><br/><br/>"An unlicensed junior high kid? You sure about this?" Hazama asked, observing with the other two boys.<br/><br/>"It is on Yoshida's family property," Terasaka replied.</b></p><p>Yoshida's scowl grew when he heard some students still laughing from earlier. "I'm a good driver..."<b><br/><br/>"Feeling good and hyped?" Yoshida shouted over the engine noise.<br/><br/>"It's not bad," Itona said.<br/><br/>"All riiight! Now for my high-speed braking turn!"<br/><br/>The bike turned sharply, throwing Itona into the bushes.</b></p><p>"Uh..." Yoshida froze.</p><p>The students started laughing.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, seriously?!"</p><p>"Well, this is ironic."</p><p>"What was that about not crashing again?"</p><p>Yoshida groaned, burying his face in his hand. "Damn it."</p><p>Hara smiled teasingly. "Hey, you shouldn't go around making claims that aren't true, Yoshida."</p><p>"Remind me again why Terasaka's gang are looking after the highly unstable tentacle boy?" Juba asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Rio shrugged. "Hey, if they say they can handle it..."</p><p>"Besides so far it's been okay...crash aside." Sugino scratched the back of his neck. <b><br/><br/>"You idiot! Go help him! What if the shock sets him off again?!" Terasaka yelled, running over to him.<br/><br/>"Aw, that's not enough to hurt him!" Yoshida followed uncomfortably.</b></p><p>"Okay, question, why is Terasaka the responsible one here?" Araki asked.</p><p>Asano sighed, shaking his head. "I was thinking the same thing."</p><p>"Hey! We got this handled!" Terasaka huffed, crossing his arms. "I know what I'm doing."</p><p>"Oh, yes, <em>clearly</em>," Asano replied dryly, raising a brow. "Because the version of you on screen is doing so well."</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "Hey, knock it off with the sarcasm, will yeh!"</p><p>
  <b><br/>"They're just flying by the seat of their pants," Nakamura said, watching behind the fence with the rest of the class.</b>
</p><p>"What does that  even mean?" Muramatsu cleaned wax from his ear.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "It means we're just winging it."<b><br/><br/>"Yeah," someone agreed.<br/><br/>Itona looked completely out of it as Terasaka slapped him softly.<br/><br/>"I mean, they're basically idiots. What do you want?" Karma said.</b></p><p>A few people laughed while Terasaka scowled.</p><p>"You can shove it too, Karma!"</p><p>Karma smiled innocently. "I haven't even said anything."</p><p>"So, wait, has the rest of Class E just been following you guys around?" Yanagi asked.</p><p>"Looks like it," Fuwa replied, shrugging. "It's kind of just what we do."</p><p>Toka hummed. "I wonder what we were doing while you all went and got ramen..."</p><p>"Well, we might have just met up with them just now," Nagisa said, shrugging.<b> <br/><br/>Okuda turned to him. "But at least Hazama's got some brains."<br/><br/>Hazama held out a book titled 'The Count Of Monte Cristo' by Alexandre Dumas to Itona. "You want to get back at Shiro, don't you? The famous novel of revenge: The Count Of Monte Cristo." Ominous music played. "Seven volumes, 2,500 pages. Read this and feed the darkness within. He gives up on his revenge towards the end, so don't bother reading that far."</b></p><p>"Hey, spoiler!!" someone at the back yelled in outrage.</p><p>"Yeah, I haven't read that far yet..."</p><p>"Dude, the book's like nearly 200 years old..."</p><p>"Some of us enjoy suspense, Kuda!"</p><p>"Sorry for spoiling it." Hazama smirked. "It's still a good read."</p><p>"What part of unstable don't you get!" Terasaka buried his face in his palm."You don't wanna be filling his head with revenge!"</p><p>"Hey, you said no coddling," she replied.</p><p>Yoshida laughed. "Yeah, and now you're acting like you're his mom."</p><p>"No, I'm not!!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "Terasaka's hidden mother-hen side!"She winked. "Classic tough-guy character-"</p><p>"ENOUGH WITH THE CHARACTER TROPES!" Terasaka yelled, getting flustered. <b><br/><br/>"That's too hard!" Terasaka exclaimed. "Hazama, your stuff is always way too involved and way too dark!"<br/><br/>She stood up straight. "What? You've got to cherish the darkness in your heart!"</b></p><p>"Hazama!" Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>She smirked. "Hey, who said a little bit of darkness was a bad thing?"</p><p>"Um...like a lot of people?" Kanada frowned, scratching her head.</p><p>"But how many are wrong, how many?" She shrugged, smiling faintly.</p><p>Karma laughed. "She has a point."</p><p>"Don't encourage her!" Terasaka said grumpily.</p><p>Rio smirked, looking over. "All right, calm down, <em>mom</em>."</p><p>A few people started to laugh. <b><br/><br/>"Don't you have an easier way to cheer him up? This guy probably ain't the brightest—"<br/>He was interrupted by Itona shaking, eyes bright red.</b></p><p>"Uh oh..." Nagisa's eyes widened.</p><p>"Ah crap!" Terasaka cringed.<b> <br/><br/></b></p><p>"Huh." Hazama looked intrigued and then shrugged. "Maybe the book did set him off."</p><p>"Or the crash," Yoshida commented.</p><p>"Or the ramen," Muramatsu added.</p><p>Terasaka groaned, burying his face in his hand.</p><p>Karma sighed sympathetically, patting him on the back. "These sub-minions just aren't what they used to be, right, minion number one?"</p><p>Terasaka glared at him. "I'm not your minion!"</p><p>"Well, not with that attitude," Karma replied brightly.</p><p>
  <b><br/>"Uh-oh. He's getting all twitchy," Yoshida said.<br/><br/>"Probably pissed that Terasaka called him dumb," Muramatsu said.</b>
</p><p>"It could have been that as well," Muramatsu said, scratching his head. "UH, remind me why we got the job of babysitting?"<b> <br/><br/>Hazama braced herself. "No... It's the tentacles. He's going to flip out on us again!"<br/><br/>Itona looked worse than before, tentacles black and eyes were crazy.</b></p><p>"Wasn't the headband meant to stop that?" Kanzaki said.</p><p>"Yes, but he did rip it off just now," Araki replied.</p><p>"Plus, the headband doesn't cover the exact spot his tentacles come out of," Koyama pointed out. "It should have been placed on the top of his head."</p><p>
  <b>They ran.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm not like you, fine with any old way. I'll do it now! I'll kill him and victory will be mine!"<br/><br/>Terasaka turned back to face him. "Hey, Itona. I thought about killin' that octopus today, too. But you can't do it—not right away. Get rid of that impossible vision of yours. It's easier that way."</b>
</p><p>"Hm, you do have your moments where you talk a lot of sense, Terasaka," Rio said, smiling in amusement.</p><p>He huffed, crossing arms. "Pfft, you guys just always talk too much. I get straight to the point. No-fuss."<b></b></p><p>Isogai smiled. "Sometimes your approach does work best."</p><p>"Especially since you're less angry now," Hinano said.</p><p>Terasaka shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." <b><br/><br/>Itona shook his head. "Shut up!" A tentacle aimed at Terasaka, but he grabbed hold of it.</b></p><p>"Oh, damn!" Kimura winced. "Are you gonna be okay!?"</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "I already took a larger hit in the dam episode."</p><p>"Yeah, Terasaka is pretty tough when it comes to stuff like this," Karma remarked, stretching. "I wouldn't worry."<b><br/><br/>"That's the second time...and you're weaker now. Easier to grab. Still hurts enough to wanna barf, though. And that just reminds me of Muramatsu's ramen."<br/><br/>"Hey!" Muramatsu shrieked.<br/><br/></b></p><p>"What it's true." Terasaka scoffed. "Even you'll admit it."</p><p>Muramatsu grimaced. "Yeah, I know but it's not THAT bad..."</p><p>"You're just saying that because you've been force-fed it so much you can't even taste the difference," Hazama remarked.</p><p>
  <b><br/>"That octopus told him to study business." A flashback showed Koro-sensei holding up two books on business and restaurant management to Muramatsu. "Gross ramen is fine for now. One day, when he takes over, his new flavours and management skills will get that joint jumpin'. He told Yoshida the same thing—it could come in handy someday. C'mon, Itona."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, that would actually be really useful," Muramatsu said in pleasant surprise. "Thanks."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "A big part of solving old problems is finding practical ways to improve." His grin widened. "And give it some time, your father may be stubborn, but you might still be able to get through to him."</p><p>Muramatsu smiled slightly. "Yeah...I'll try to make him some better ramen dishes. He can't ignore good taste if I keep pushing!"<b><br/><br/>Terasaka whacked him hard on the head. "Don't let a couple of losses throw you off course! All you gotta do is win someday. And when it comes to killin' that octopus...it don't hafta be now."<br/><br/>Koro-sensei flew over the fence and the class smiled at the group.</b></p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled. "So much growth..."</p><p>"Stop saying that!" Terasaka's cheeks flushed in embarrassment when a few others laughed. <b><br/><br/>"We can fail a hundred times over. Just kill him once before March...and we win." Terasaka stared into Itona's now white eyes. "You can use the prize money to buy back your dad's factory. Then your folks could come back."<br/><br/>"I can't stand this," Itona said. "What do I do until I come up with my next vision of victory?"<br/><br/>"Huh? You act like an idiot, like we did today! That's what we're here for!"<br/><br/>Itona gasped.</b></p><p>Rio laughed. "Poor guy's forgotten what fun is."</p><p>Hazama smirked. "A good séance will fix that."</p><p>Terasaka groaned. "Stop it with the creepy shit!"</p><p><br/>"Swear jar!" Yoshida and Muramatsu said in unison before laughing.</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "I freaking hate you, idiots."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>"What other idiot could say that with a straight face?" Karma said.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka's eye twitched while Karma grinned in amusement</p><p>
  <b>"Although... Sometimes a word from an idiot is all you need to chill things out."</b>
</p><p>"Look! It was a compliment," Karma said brightly.</p><p>Terasaka still glared at him.</p><p>
  <b><br/>Itona's eyes went back to normal. "So...I was being hasty?"</b>
</p><p>There were a few snorts of laughter.</p><p>"Um, yeah, just a little," Rio said lightly, raising an eyebrow.<b> <br/><br/>"Yeah," Terasaka grunted, smiling. "I think you were."<br/><br/>"That tint of attachment is gone from your eyes, Itona-kun." Koro-sensei held up a large pair of tweezers. "We can remove those painful tentacles cells now. In losing one great power, you gain many friends." He held up more tweezers. "You'll come kill me, won't you? Starting tomorrow?"<br/><br/>Itona smiled. "Suit yourself. I'm sick of this power—and this whole 'brothers' thing, too."</b></p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "I do before the teacher role better."</p><p>"Yeah, and two tentacle creatures were overcrowding the place anyway," Mimura commented.<b> <br/><br/>The night sky faded to outside the Class-E classroom.<br/><br/>"Hey, you made it!" Maehara said. "No more busting through the walls, okay?" He winked.<br/><br/>"'Morning!" Kurahashi greeted. "That bandana's a good look on you!"</b></p><p>"Aw, he kept the bandana," Otani said, smiling.<b> <br/><br/>"Good morning. And how are you feeling?" Koro-sensei asked.<br/><br/>A shadow covered Itona's eyes. "Awful, now that I've lost my power. But I don't feel any weaker. In the end, I will kill you, Koro-sensei." Itona pointed at him, looking reborn.<br/><br/>(And so the problem child Itona Horibe finally joined our class.) Nagisa narrated.</b></p><p>"Finally!" Koro-sensei sighed contently. "He'll make a great addition."</p><p>"Yeah, except now we need to figure a way to make it happen in this timeline," Hiroto pointed out.</p><p>"Well, we could just shove Shiro out of the picture," Okano suggested.</p><p>"Not sure that's gonna stop Itona's blood-lust..." Kataoka replied.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "We'll have to get through to him another."</p><p>"Preferably without getting attacked," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>"Or nearly drowned," Hara said. <br/><b><br/>"Hey, Muramatsu—I'm broke. I'll try not to barf, so let me have some ramen."<br/><br/>Terasaka's gang scowled.<br/><br/>(And he's in Terasaka's group.)</b></p><p>"Why am I stuck with him!?" Terasaka yelled while the others laughed.</p><p>"Hey, you're the one who got through to him," Rio replied amusingly. "He's your responsibility now."</p><p>"He did get on really well with you guys," Nagisa said.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Well, besides the nearly attacking you part."</p><p>"Terasaka still did a good job getting through to him," Hiroto commented. "The guy needed to chill out big time."</p><p>"I'm just glad no one died," Kimura said, sighing in relief. "Some of this stuff is giving me anxiety from watching."</p><p>Mimura crossed his arms. "I still think we need to talk to the government about getting better protection."</p><p>Karasuma nodded. "I'll handle it."</p><p>"All right, let's collect bowls before we place the next episode," Itsumi-sensei said.</p><p>There was a resounding noise of cutlery and bowls being gathered up from off the ground. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Season 2 Episode 4: Spinning Time or also known as That's Oppression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 4: Spinning Time or also known as That's Oppression</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey, it's Machida, right?" Kayano asked apprehensively, standing behind him as he stacked his bowl with the others.</p><p>Machida tensed up when he turned around. "Yeah..."</p><p>"Listen..." She sighed and gestured further away where it was quiet. "I wanted to apologise for everything."</p><p>He looked confused. "Uh, why are you apologising to me?"</p><p>Kayano smiled uneasily. "Well, seeing me like that and the whole thing with Ritsu wouldn't have been easy." Her smile faded. "Plus, you kept my secret," her voice lowered, glancing around warily while the other students were busy chatting or heading to the bathroom. "The whole thing wouldn't have been easy..."</p><p>Machida scrutinised her for a moment, half-grimacing. "Well...I didn't do it for you personally," he replied quietly. "It still was pretty freaky, though."</p><p>Kayano sighed. "Well, it wasn't fun for me either..."</p><p>"Yeah, well. Let's just forget about it." He hummed, eyeing her warily. "Did you apologise to Asano?"</p><p>"Nope." Kayano looked over at the boy who was surrounded by his classmates. "He has a higher security detail than the Prime Minister...plus I don't really like talking to him."</p><p>Machida laughed slightly. "Yeah..." Then his gaze drifted over to Nagisa who was talking to Karma and Okuda. "But are you gonna tell your friends beforehand or...?"</p><p>Kayano rubbed her arm, looking down. "...I'm still not sure how." She sighed deeply. "AT this rate I'd rather just have them find out and scream at me." Her brow furrowed looking up. "It would be easier just to explain myself after the whole truth comes out and deal with the fallout then."</p><p>Machida was silent for a while, humming in agreement. "Well..." He scuffed his foot against the ground. "I wouldn't worry too much. Your class is pretty forgiving." He rolled his eyes. "Hell, if Nagisa is willing to still be polite to Takaoka after everything then I'm pretty sure he's not going to yell at you."</p><p>Her lips twitched into a smile. "That's true." She looked over at her friends and smiled more. "You're probably right. I mean, even Ritsu forgave me after everything."</p><p>He nodded, and then frowned again. "Yeah." He looked over at Ritsu who was busy organising the bowls that were going to be washed. "Do you think..." He hesitated, looking back at Kayano. "Do you think Ritsu's...okay?"</p><p>Kayano blinked as her forehead creased. "What, you mean like physically?" She felt a small nugget of worry start to build. "Or mentally?"</p><p>"I'm going more with mentally," he mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. "She said some weird stuff earlier..."</p><p>"What kind of weird?" Kayano asked, feeling her skin prickle unpleasantly.</p><p>"Just about stuff not mattering," he replied, trying to find the right words. "I don't know. It just sounded really weird. Like she was convinced that absolutely everything was going to 'work out' and be fine."</p><p>Kayano felt the dread start to move up her spine. "Okay, that's....that's not good."</p><p>"You think it's really bad?" Machida replied, growing on edge.</p><p>She nodded slowly, trying not to panic. "Well it definitely isn't good." Her gaze snapped up to the time bubble and then bac to Ritsu. "Did she say anything else that sounded weird?"</p><p>"Nothing that stands out..." Machida rubbed the back of his neck. "But the way she acts is odd...like, even for an AI, she seems a little <em>too </em>happy for someone who just came back from the apocalypse and saw nearly all her friends die..."</p><p>Kayano started to feel sick. "Yeah..." She looked away, remembering the taunt the tentacles had hurled at Ritsu. "I'll talk to her."</p><p>"Well, I wanna talk to her too," Machida said firmly. She raised an eyebrow, causing him to grow defensive. "We bonded, <em>okay</em>."</p><p>She raised her hands and shrugged. "Hey, I didn't even say anything."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Hey." Ren was speaking.</p><p>Asano held back a sigh, placing the bowl on the pile as he turned around. "What is it now, Ren—? Oh..."</p><p>Ren grinned, holding up a pair of black shoes. "Found them in the lost and found where Araki got his spare sweatshirt." He shrugged, looking the shoes over. "They might be a size too big, but it's better than walking around in socks."</p><p>Asano was struck silent for a long moment, staring at the shoes and then Ren, not quite sure how to react as he hesitantly reached out to take them.</p><p>"It's hardly hygienic." He wrinkled his nose when he examined them.</p><p>Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it'll save your socks from getting dirty. Besides we're only staying here another day or whatever, so it's only temporary."</p><p>"True." Asano hummed dismissively, slipping the shoes on; they fit well enough. "I suppose they'll do." He scuffed the heel against the floor to get a comfier fit. Then he looked back at Ren and started to feel uneasy. (Does he have something to gain from this or is this an elaborate joke?) "...Thank you," he said tightly, scowling faintly.</p><p>"Yeah, no problem," Ren replied, shrugging. "The others are heading back to sit down." He gestured to the rest of Class A who were regrouping; some Asano noted with irritation were actually chatting with some of the E Class members.</p><p>"Of course." Asano frowned faintly but brushed it off as he headed back over to his classmates.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"I think Itona's going to be a fun addition to the class," Okuda said brightly.</p><p>"Yeah, if we actually find the guy in our timeline," Karma pointed out.</p><p>Kondo's brow furrowed. "Do you think he'll still have the tentacles?"</p><p>"Probably," Okano replied, grimacing. "It looked like from those flashbacks he went through a long testing progress."</p><p>"But how are you gonna convince him to join your side?" Shindo questioned.</p><p>Sugino sighed. "Yeah, if the whole thing about the tentacles having their own thoughts is true then it's gonna be tricky."</p><p>"Also bearing in mind he probably won't want to go with us and leave Shiro," Hara reminded them. "And Shiro won't let us take him that easily."</p><p>"Looks like kidnapping it is." Hazama grinned.</p><p>Karma laughed. "Sound about right."</p><p>Rinka smirked. "I think a rescue mission is more accurate."</p><p>"Okay, everyone we good to go!" Bando yelled from near the stage.</p><p>Uchida frowned. "Hey, I'm the one in charge of the play button!"</p><p>Machida rolled his eyes, sitting next to Shindo. "Dude, weren't you complaining last time?"</p><p>Uchida scowled. "It's still my job!"</p><p>"Yeah, well there's been a department re-shuffle so get over it." Bando rolled his eyes and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>(Itona had attacked Koro-sensei three times.) Nagisa narrated as a recap played. (Lots of stuff happened, but in the end, he finally joined our class. Then, a week later...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changes to the 3-E classroom.</b>
</p><p>"Nagisa, do you keep a diary or something?" Fumio asked. "Because you seem to do these recaps a lot."</p><p>Nagisa chuckled. "I don't keep a diary, but I do like to re-think stuff in my head from time to time. It helps organise my thoughts, I guess..."</p><p>
  <b>"All right, class. I'll see you tomorrow." Koro-sensei slid the window open. "I finally got paid, so I'm heading out for some," he put on a bad Chinese accent, "Shanghai crab! Yi, er, san, go!"</b>
</p><p>"Seriously?" Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "And this is why children <em>I'm</em> the one teaching you another language."</p><p>A few of her students laughed.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Stereotypical that accent maybe, but I still consider myself very good at teaching different languages."</p><p>
  <b>"No fair leaving us out!" someone exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at Maehara as he sighed and leaned his head on his desk. "Now that it's the second term, our work's getting a lot harder."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei's really trying to get our grades up," Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's nice and all, but I haven't picked up any girls in ages."</b>
</p><p>"Seriously?" Okano looked unimpressed.</p><p>"Uh, didn't we have a whole story-arch about this?" Isogai questioned.</p><p>Kataoka sighed, folding her arms. "Yeah, but he didn't really pick up on the whole point of it."</p><p>Hiroto shrugged. "Hey! I like dating girls, there's nothing wrong with that." Then he started to grin. "If anything, it's kind of overbearing that you guys would shame me for dating. Almost downright <em>sexist</em>."</p><p>Okano held up a shoe threateningly. "Don't even go there!"</p><p>Takebayashi hummed. "I suppose he does have a point though, if he was a girl it would be sexist to constantly shame her for dating..."</p><p>"Unless she's a whore," someone coughed<b>.</b></p><p>"Exactly!" Hiroto argued, grinning. "See, Takebayashi gets it."</p><p>Takebayashi raised an eyebrow, adjusting his glasses. "Though it does highlight  your crippling need to be in a relationship and inability to make a commitment..."</p><p>"What the hell?!" Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>Takebayashi shrugged. "Just a thought."</p><p>"Hey, dating a lot doesn't mean you have commitment issues!" Ren argued.</p><p>Araki frowned. "Um, it does suggest—"</p><p>"Sakikabara's right!" Hiroto soldiered on. "I can totally commit to a girl; I just haven't found the right one yet..."</p><p>"Exactly!" Ren nodded firmly.</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "Ren, we all know that's a lie and your slut, please stop trying to find excuses."</p><p>Ren scowled. "Shut up! I can commit and settle down...eventually..." His scowl grew worse. "What's wrong with being with loads of girls anyway. Like, polygamy isn't as bad as people make it out to be."</p><p>"Yeah, but doesn't most polygamy involve serious relationships?" Toka questioned. "So wouldn't that mean you're just committing to an even larger group of people."</p><p>"Wow, really?" Hiroto's eyes widened. "Man...that seems like a lot of work..."</p><p>Ren's brow furrowed, thinking it over. "It does sound like a lot of effort..."</p><p>Asano sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Why are we even discussing this?!"</p><p>"Hey, Ren's the one who brought polygamy into this," Kondo said, shrugging</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa chuckled awkwardly, glancing to the side. He seemed to notice something.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara and Nagisa strolled over to Itona's desk, where he was tinkering with a controller-like thing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're sticking around, Itona-kun?" Nagisa asked. "Hm? What are you making?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just what it looks like: an RC tank," Itona replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of a non-smiling Koro-sensei and Itona at a desk appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I had an all-day cram session with that octopus yesterday. It stressed me out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona tried to attack Koro-sensei with a knife, and a tentacle restrained him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei took out a sheet of paper. "We'll save that for later. Now for your next question."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The image disappeared and Itona shook with rage. "He really ticked me off...so I'll use this to kill him."</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed.</p><p>"Well, it's as good an excuse than any," Hara commented, smiling. "Nice to see he's settling in okay."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Ah, yes, a healthy dose of bloodlust to stir up some motivation."<b></b></p><p>
  <b>Nagisa chuckled and Maehara leaned forward to examine the tech.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just like Terasaka's dumb face told me..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"EH?!" Terasaka glared at him.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on?!" Terasaka growled while the others laughed. "So now I gotta put up with him disrespecting me in my own gang?!"</p><p>"Yeah, but Hazama does that on a daily basis," Yoshida commented in amusement.</p><p>Hazama smirked. "Hey, I just point out the facts."</p><p>Terasaka grumbled under his breath, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>"I can fail a hundred times. So I'll go kill him, expecting the worst."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Go kill him? You mean..." Nagisa said uncertainly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"B-But this thing..." Maehara said. "It's, like, super-high tech!"</b>
</p><p>"He does seem really good at robotics," Kanzaki said.</p><p>"Well, his dad did make cell phones," Sugino replied, shrugging. "So he must have learned it from him." </p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A group of boys crowded around Itona's desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is this for real?" someone wondered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi peered into a camera lens. "This thing uses cell phone camera parts."</b>
</p><p>"Whoa, check out the high definition!" Mimura looked impressed.</p><p>"Where did he source the parts?" Yoshida questioned.</p><p>"Hey, wait a second," Kayano said, frowning. "So is Itona living with his uncle again or...?"</p><p>Nagisa hummed. "That's a good question. If he doesn't live with Shiro then where is he now?"</p><p>"Uh...maybe the school provided him with a place to live?" Kimura suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, I hear some school do that," Hara said.</p><p>"Yes, but it's very rare the school funds it," Kataoka replied, shrugging. "His uncle could be paying for an apartment for him but they did show him as poor so..."<br/><br/></p><p>"Hey, Ritsu, you should know?" Fuwa said, looking over at the AI.</p><p>Ritsu hummed, tilting her head slightly. "Oh, well he didn't really talk about it much, but from what I know from records, the government or organisation still paid for his apartment since it had been a part of the agreement."</p><p>"And Shiro didn't try to kick him out?" Kayano frowned.</p><p>Ritsu shrugged. "I don't really think he cared that much, and technically Itona was still fulfilling his side of the deal by trying to kill Koro-sensei."</p><p>"Well, I guess that makes sense," Nagisa replied.</p><p>Okajima's eyes lit up. "And, hey, if he's unsupervised then that means his place would make a great hang-out spot!"</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "Why do I have the feeling you'd use that opportunity for all the wrong reasons...?"</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, Itona... You thought up these tweaks yourself?" Isogai asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I learned basic electronics at my old man's shop. Anybody could do it," Itona replied. "Except Terasaka."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka raised his fist at him warningly.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>"Well, he isn't wrong." Karma sniggered. "Master of tech isn't exactly your MO."</p><p>A number of students laughed.</p><p>Terasaka raised his fist. "SHUT IT!"</p><p>Karma dodged out of the way, laughing still while Nagisa sighed in exasperation. "Karma..."</p><p>The red-head stuck his tongue out at Terasaka while Yoshida and Muramatsu forced their friend to sit back down. </p><p>
  <b>(Itona-kun's changed so much from when he had those tentacles.) Nagisa thought, smiling in amusement. (Tongue's as sharp as ever, though.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Marching music played as Itona set the tank on the floor. Everyone watched as the tank moved around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Woah!" Okajima's face shone with excitement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The tank turned and a small telescope-thing moved down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona narrowed his eyes and aimed at some cans, firing small bullets out of the cylinder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Amazing..." Hands-on hips, Sugaya peered at it. "It's practically silent when it moves and when it shoots!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I used a lot of electronic controls to minimise gear noise," Itona explained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu whistled in appreciation.</b>
</p><p>"This could be useful for assassination," Kataoka said, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, but it is pretty slow..." Toka pointed out.</p><p>"I wonder how fast you could rig the thing to fire a pellet?" Mimura questioned.</p><p>Nagisa rubbed his chin. "Probably not as fast as Mach 20."<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"The camera feed is sent to the controller, moving in tandem with the main gun's sight." The camera captured the knocked over cans.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, real spy stuff!" Maehara exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Even if you can aim this at him...where would you aim?" Nagisa asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll let you guys in on something," Itona said. "There's one ideal place you should be aiming for: our target's weak spot."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Koro-sensei's weak spot?!) Nagisa thought.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>The students and teachers were gawking.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled sheepishly. "Oh...well, this should be interesting."</p><p>"You have a major weakness, like a super important weak point for one hit?!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>"Everyone shut up so we can hear!!" Fuwa yelled.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>An image of Koro-sensei appeared, a target aiming at him. "He has a heart. Right under his tie." It locked on to the crescent moon tie. "If we hit that, we can take him down in a single strike."</b>
</p><p>Suddenly a round of pellets was aimed at Koro-sensei.</p><p>"AHHH!" Koro-sensei sped out of the way. "Children!"</p><p>"Ah! Watch it!" Seo yelled, covering his ears while other students ducked.</p><p>Kanada sighed, wincing at the noise. "I'm all for a surprise attack but still..."</p><p>Rinka frowned, trying to aim for his heart as he moved back and forth. "He's too fast." She sighed, lowering her gun along with the others. "We're just wasting ammo..."</p><p>Rio rubbed her chin. "We're gonna have to hit his tentacles first to slow him down and then aim for his heart."</p><p>"I just can't believe his heart is his main weakness," Sugino said. "I mean...it seems way too obvious."</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. "Hiding in plain sight I guess."</p><p>Kayano frowned faintly. (He's lucky I'm only just finding this out now.)</p><p>"Really, children, impulsive assassination will just wear you out." Koro-sensei huffed, dusting himself off when he stopped moving. "I suppose it was only a matter of time until my weakness was exposed." He chuckled. "It does make things more interesting, I'll admit."</p><p>"Uh, you don't sound too worried," Hiroto commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned wickedly. "Well, I'm all for a challenge, and I do want my students to give there all."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed as he flew through the sky. "He'll probably have spread the word by now—about my weak point, that is."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #26: His Heart' was displayed above him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Assassination is bound to get a lot more fun with Itona-kun in the mix." He blasted away.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed. "I really do hope we can turn him to our side in this timeline, he would be a wonderful addition to the class."</p><p>"Is Koro-sensei being a thrill seeker a weakness?" Hatanaka commented dryly.</p><p>"Hm, I don't think he's much of a thrill seeker that much," Kondo said.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "I just enjoy a challenge, life is much more exciting that way." He sighed dramatically. "Having the same old assassination attempts can get dull."</p><p>
  <b>Back at the classroom, Chiba said, "We can use this."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," Isogai agreed. "Okay, let's give it a test run to prep for an assassination."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If it breaks during the real deal, we'll be clean out of luck." Okajima admired the controller.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona nodded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dead slow ahead!" someone ordered as the tank rolled down the hall, before stopping.</b>
</p><p>"How is this gonna work, though?" Kumi questioned. "Koro-sensei is too fast."</p><p>"Yeah, it probably won't work," her friend replied, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>"Bye, Bitch-sensei!" A girl's voice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See you later!" Another one.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Go straight home, now—no detours," Bitch-sensei told the girls.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We will!" Kurahashi said as she left with Nakamura and Yada.</b>
</p><p>Kataoka's eyes narrowed,exchanging a shrewd look with Okano and Toka.</p><p>"Uh, why are we focusing on this scene too much?" Hara questioned.</p><p>Mimura shrugged. "Maybe the dialogue is important."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked proud. "You boys are really coming together for this attempt."</p><p>Nagisa smiled slightly. "It seems like it's helping Itona settle in okay, too."</p><p>
  <b>"Want to stop for a snack?" Nakamura asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, let's!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But you just said..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The boys crowded around the controller.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See anything?" Okajima whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No—the camera didn't get that far. The field of view is too narrow!" Maehara announced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can't we put in a bigger camera?" Muramatsu urged.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It'll increase the weight, decrease its mobility, and make target acquisition more difficult," Itona stated.</b>
</p><p>The girls started to grow more suspicious.</p><p>"Wait, a second..." Okano's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Why are you boys focussed on the camera and not the speed of the tank?" Kataoka asked warily.</p><p>Hiroto started to sweat. "Um..."</p><p>
  <b>There were several grunts of annoyance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In that case..." everyone looked up as Takebayashi spoke. "Why don't we use a fisheye lens on the camera?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Takebayashi!" they yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Advisor: Kotora Takebayashi' appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An example of distorted images was shown. "If we have the CPU correct, any distortion in the received image...even a small lens can get us a wide field of view."</b>
</p><p>"Wide...view?" Okano gritted her teeth.</p><p>Takebayashi smiled sheepishly. "Uh...well, we would need a wide view to better see the target."</p><p>"Yeah!" Hiroto said quickly. "Gotta be able to see around those corners."</p><p>Okajima was sweating. "Yeah, why do you have to sound all suspicious all of a sudden!?"</p><p>The girls started to glare.</p><p>"I swear this better not turn out how I think it'll turn out," Kataoka said, crossing her arms.</p><p>Isogai looked nervous. "I'm sure it's not!"</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. (Oh, no...)</p><p>
  <b>"Got it. I'll find a small fisheye lens with a big viewing angle," 'Camera Crew: Taiga Okajima' decided.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ritsu?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu woke up. "Yes?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can you build a distortion correction program?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure! I don't know what you need it for, but I'll take care of it!"</b>
</p><p>"RITSU!!"</p><p>The majority of the girls yelled.</p><p>Ritsu laughed nervously. "In my defense, it all sounded very innocent at the time."</p><p>"Wait, am I missing something?" Miura questioned, looking confused.</p><p>Juba laughed nervously. "Um..."</p><p>Tsuda rolled her eyes. "Don't be dense, Miura."</p><p>
  <b>"You're a genius, Takebayashi." Okajima rested a hand on his shoulder in respect.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi chuckled deeply.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They all looked pleased with themselves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We need a recording function."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah—it's a must for effective analysis of our upgrades."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And yet you were totally turned off by an underwear thief.) Nagisa sweat-dropped.</b>
</p><p>"Wait!" Hinano's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you trying too...?"</p><p>"Are you trying to look up our skirts!?" Toka yelled, blushing bright red.</p><p>The boys from Class E froze while Karma tried not to laugh.</p><p>"Uh..." Yoshida started to sweat. "Um, n-no! Of course not, we're just..."</p><p>"We're just focusing on upgrading the tank...you know, for the assassination attempt!" Terasaka said quickly.</p><p>Hiroto strained a smile. "It's all innocent! Really."</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"</p><p>"Yeah, you girls can't just go making assumptions," Muramatsu replied nervously.</p><p>The girls' glares grew fierce.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"All in the name of assassination! Onward!" Maehara ordered as the tank rolled toward the outside door. "Uh...Prototype 0!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunlight illuminated the tank as it jumped through the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It fell down the steps and landed on its side, on the grass.</b>
</p><p>Karma burst out laughing. "Oh, man, you guys are doing great."</p><p>Most of the boys looked embarrassed.</p><p>"Hey, we don't see you helping, Karma!" Muramatsu argued.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Don't take offense if I don't join in on your pervert ring—underwear peaking isn't really my thing."</p><p>"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!"</p><p>The boys involved yelled fearfully.</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"</p><p>"It is very inappropriate to do this to your classmates, boys," Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>"Like you're one to talk!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>"I can't believe you perverts are that desperate to see a pair of underwear," Hara remarked dryly.</p><p>"It's an assassination!" Hiroto insisted.</p><p>"That's bullcrap and you know it," Okano argued.</p><p>"Yeah, you call Ren a slut but at least he doesn't perv up girls skirts," Tsuda exclaimed.</p><p>"Can everyone just stop calling me that!!?" Ren snapped in the background. </p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." everyone sweat-dropped, staring at the controller.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll go flip it over!" Kimura announced as he ran out the classroom door. He was appointed as 'High-Mobility Recovery Crew: Masayoshi Kimura'.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks, Kimura!" Maehara said with respect.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi held his chin. "Shouldn't its suspension be able to handle uneven surfaces?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll come up with something," 'Drive System Planning Support: Taisei Yoshida' offered. "I know a little about drive systems and metalworking."</b>
</p><p>There were a series of exasperated sighs.</p><p>"Stop pretending you're in an action movie!" Fuwa yelled.</p><p>"Hey, don't underestimate the power of smut," Hatanaka said seriously.</p><p>"Ew!" Asami wrinkled her nose.</p><p>"Don't be gross, Hatanaka!" Hokoma scolded.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>The tank was still lying down. "This light khaki chassis colour is too obvious," someone pointed out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's combat camouflage," another said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's got to blend into the school or the target might notice it," someone else reasoned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm on it. School camouflage. I'll paint it up," newly appointed 'Camouflage Managed: Sosuke Sugaya' stated.</b>
</p><p>Kataoka buried her face in her palm. "This is getting ridiculous."</p><p>"I'm really concerned on how deep you guys are getting into this," Hara commented. </p><p>
  <b>The camera surveyed the empty school grounds. "RC stuff is hardly human-sized. In the name of better manoeuvring, I'll draw up a map." A dramatic shadow fell over Maehara's face as his role as 'Road Map Cartographer: Hiroto Maehara' was announced above him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The suspenseful action music suddenly broke off as Isogai and Nagisa sweat-dropped at the scene.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They really lose themselves when smut's involved," Isogai said, exasperated.</b>
</p><p>"What's smut?" Kanzaki whispered, brow furrowed.</p><p>"Well..." Rio grinned wickedly and whispered in her ear.</p><p>Kanzaki went bright red. "Oh..."<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"So sleazy," Nagisa agreed.</b>
</p><p>Asano facepalmed. "Then why are you letting this happen?"</p><p>Isogai sighed. "I honestly don't think I could stop it if I tried..."</p><p>"Yeah, Isogai, you are kind of a push-over with these types of things," Hashizume remarked.<b></b></p><p>"Not really, Isogai is assertive when he needs to be," Kataoka said, frowning. "Though, I am annoyed you're not stopping this."</p><p>Isogai cringed. "Yeah, I'm not really setting a good example here am I?"</p><p>Hiroto flung an arm around. "Hey, he can't exactly control us all—he's outnumbered with this one."</p><p>Okano's gaze narrowed. "So you're actually admitting to being a perv here?"</p><p>He tensed. "Uh..."</p><p>"Okay, let's all just agree we probably shouldn't be doing this!" Sugaya raised his hands in defeat.</p><p>"<em>Probably?!"</em> Hara snapped.</p><p>"I mean, definitely!!" Sugaya said quickly, scared.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "I stand by my point of ¼ everyone being a pervert."</p><p>Sugino sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're really not helping our case..."</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded. 'The Next Day: 6 AM' was written in large font above the sunny campus.</b>
</p><p>"Hold on a second! You boys actually came early to school to do this?!" Okano looked annoyed.</p><p>The boys looked around uneasily.</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"Look, none of this has even happened yet," Okajima tried to brush it off.</p><p>"<em>Yet</em>?" Rio raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Muramatsu laughed nervously. "Well, er, I mean, the tank is still a good idea—"</p><p>"Don't make me throw a shoe at you!" Okano raised her shoe threateningly.</p><p>Hara raised hers as well. "I'm not afraid to use this!"</p><p>"Ah! Okay, we're sorry for being perverts!" Okajima shielded his face with his hands.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>All of the boys from yesterday were once again gathered around Itona's desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey. I finished the transmission yesterday." Yoshida entered with Muramatsu.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, guys," 'Provisions Supplier: Takuya Muramatsu' placed a large bento on a desk, "I made us breakfast."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya joined them. "How do you like this school camo?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There were gasps of awe as he set the freshly painted tank on a desk.</b>
</p><p>Toka sighed. "As much as I enjoy seeing you guys get along I really wish it was for different reasons."</p><p>"Yeah, couldn't you boys find something else to bond over?" Fuwa questioned.<b></b></p><p>Okano scowled. "Preferably one that doesn't involve looking up our skirts!<b>"</b></p><p>Nearly all the boys in class looked sheepish.</p><p>"Sorry!" Kimura apologised. "We do bond over other stuff."</p><p>"Yeah, like scoringgirls!" Hiroto chimed.</p><p>"No one does that but you, Maehara," Isogai said, sighing.</p><p>Hiroto frowned. "What? No, I swear we did something where we tried to pick up girls."</p><p>"Uh, do you mean the time we all watched you chase around random girls near the station?" Sugino said dryly.</p><p>"I thought you guys were chatting up the other girls as well?" Hiroto replied, confused.</p><p>"No, we were busy stopping them from beating the crap out of you!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>He looked surprised. "Wait, really?"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>"You weren't exactly subtle," Isogai commented in exasperation.</p><p>"Huh..." Hiroto shrugged. "Well, I guess that explains why none of them called me back..."</p><p>"You think?!"</p><p>
  <b>"You guys do realise this is all for an assassination plan, right?" Isogai asked, hands-on hips.</b>
</p><p>"Um, let's not delude ourselves here, Isogai," Hatanaka commented. "We all know that isn't the priority here."</p><p>"Poor guy is probably just trying to get them back on track," Shindo said.</p><p>Machida sighed. "Yeah,like that's gonna happen."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, we know, Mr. Student Council President!" Okajima waved him away. Isogai frowned. "All right, let's get in a test run before the girls show up!"</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed. (Did they just use my title as an insult?!)</p><p>Hiroto smiled apologetically at Isogai. "Sorry if we're being rude, dude, we're just caught up in the whole thing."</p><p>Isogai looked annoyed and a little embarrassed. "Guys..."</p><p>"No offense, Isogai, but as Class Representative, shouldn't you be putting your foot down?" Imai said, frowning. "It's getting out of hand."</p><p>Isogai rubbed the back of his neck when he noticed the judging looks the council members and other class representatives were giving him.</p><p>"I know! It is meant to be a type of assassination, though, and everyone is having a good time." He sighed uncomfortably. "I doubt I'd actually let the tank look up the girls' skirts." He smiled apprehensively. "For one thing, Kataoka would kill me!"</p><p>Kataoka smirked, nodding. "Without hesitation."</p><p>"True, Isogai and Nagisa wouldn't actually let us look up the girls' skirts," Okajima said.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "And I'm sure if you still tried to you would find your punishment would make Mr Karasuma's parkour runs look like childsplay."</p><p>Hiroto cringed. "Okay, fair enough." He raised his hand defensively. "No peaking up girls' skirts."</p><p>Okano facepalmed. "It shouldn't even need to be said!" </p><p>
  <b>Most of the boys raised their fists and cheered, "Yeah!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nobody's tardy on a day like this." Nagisa slumped over. Isogai looked down in agreement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ritsu starts up at eight o'clock sharp." A dark shadow covered Takebayashi as Isogai and Nagisa turned to him. "I don't want to hurt her." He pushed his glasses up, Ritsu's main unit sat innocently behind him.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu snorted into her hand.</p><p>"Such a gentleman," Hazama rolled her eyes.</p><p>Rio grinned wickedly. "You know if I didn't know any better, Takebayashi, I might think future-you has something of a crush on Ritsu."</p><p>Takebayashi blushed and slouched in his seat. "No I don't..."</p><p>Karma smirked. "But you do love 2D women, right?"</p><p>"It's not like that!" he snapped.</p><p>Rio smiled teasingly. "Aw!" She flung her arm over his shoulders. "Don't; worry, we'll make sure you get matched up in this timeline."</p><p>Ritsu sighed, grimacing. "Please stop..."</p><p>"See! Even the future version of her isn't disagreeing!" Karma teased him.</p><p>Takebayashi groaned. "I hate you." <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Uh, yeah," Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The tank roamed around drunkenly outside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Argh! You idiot!" someone yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The perverted group crowded around the controller, chatting excitedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You gotta move carefully or it'll flip again!" Okajima said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka placed a hand on Itona's head. "Move! It's my turn!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa watched them from afar, smiling. (There was no need to worry whether the antisocial Itona-kun would fit in with our class.)</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, all it took was a shared perversion and desperation to see girls underwear," Machida remarked dryly.</p><p>"Machida!" Sugino chided.</p><p>The boy shrugged. "Hey, that's pretty much what he's saying."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka ruffled Itona's hair, both smiling widely.</b>
</p><p>"Aw." Hazama smirked, making Terasaka scowl.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>(Smut and killing and making things: Having hit all the boys' buttons, they formed a circle around him.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked to the side as Isogai started speaking, "Itona, we're all working on this together. Why don't you give this thing a codename?"</b>
</p><p>Tsuda scoffed. "Like, what, the smut-tank?"</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"That's actually a pretty, awful, but good idea!" Okajima laughed.</p><p>Tsuda rolled her eyes. "You guys are so typical."</p><p>"It's still a good name, though!"</p><p>
  <b>Itona looked down. "I'll think about it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of Itona with tentacles appeared. He gazed at his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The tentacles once asked me what I wanted to be. When I said I wanted to be strong...soon that was all I could think about: hazy thoughts of fighting and winning.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You can start with a fine thread," Itona's father's voice was heard. "Over time, you'll spin it into something stronger. Itona: 'becoming thread'. My wish for you, right there in your name."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The tentacles disappeared, replaced by a present Itona. His new friends reappeared around him in a soft light.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(How did I ever forget my roots?)</b>
</p><p>Fujii sniffled. "Damn it, I'm getting emotional over perverts making a spy tank!"</p><p>"I know, right!" Tsuda scowled, looking away from the screen.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed contently. "He really found himself..."</p><p>Kataoka groaned, conflicted. "Ugh, he looks so happy..."</p><p>"I know," Okano replied, sighing. "I can't even get mad."</p><p>"Aw, they may be little pervs but they have heart," Bitch-sensei cooed.</p><p>Karasuma hummed. "I still wouldn't encourage this behaviour, hopefully they can bond over something that doesn't carry criminal charges."</p><p>
  <b>The tank stopped with a thud.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ack! It crashed! Terasaka, you suck at this!" someone said.</b>
</p><p>Some of the students laughed while Terasaka rolled his eyes. "I don't suck at it..."</p><p>Yoshida chuckled. "I don't know, remember when you crashed on the race track last summer?"</p><p>"The brakes were faulty!"</p><p>
  <b>"Say what?!" Terasaka's shoulder bumped a smiling Itona.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, that smile!" someone squealed.</p><p>Hinano smiled brightly. "He looks cute when he's happy!"</p><p>Toka nodded. "Yeah, you wouldn't expect this after first meeting him."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Itona, isn't this lever a little loose?" someone else asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(This is probably where I should have started all along.) Itona thought, looking back at the controller.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A shadow loomed over the stilled tank.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A weasel watched it from above, squeaking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A monster!" Terasaka and Maehara cried in panic.</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing while Hiroto and Terasaka went bright red.</p><p>Karma chuckled. "Wow,just...wow."</p><p>Rio clutched her sides. "You guys..."</p><p>"Hey, that thing looks gigantic from our end!!" Terasaka yelled. "It could be a bear for all we know."</p><p>Asano pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bears are not native in this area, you idiots."</p><p>"But boulders are?!!" Hiroto shouted.</p><p>"There could be a zoo nearby!" Terasaka's cheeks flushed pink. "It could have been a bear!!"</p><p>
  <b>The weasel sat on a rock, watching the tank struggle back and forth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flurry of voices began.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Run!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No—fire!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The tank fired a small bullet at the weasel's chest, but it bounced off without making any damage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The main gun's nowhere near strong enough!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gotta tweak that, too!"</b>
</p><p>The laughter grew as the boys became more embarrassed.</p><p>"Well, this is a disaster," Sugaya said.</p><p>Kimura sighed. "Guess the tank idea is out of the window."</p><p>"Uh, or maybe you guys should have spent less time on the camera lens and more time on the actual gun?" Hara argued.</p><p>
  <b>The weasel's face darkened as it sniggered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly a violent image of the weasel attacking the tank appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ahhhhh!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The weasel's eyes glowed red as it lunged forward, zeroing in on the tank.</b>
</p><p>"SEE IT'S A MONSTER!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, it's gonna kill us!" Muramatsu covered his eyes.</p><p>"We could die!" Hiroto shouted.</p><p>"IT'S JUST A WEASEL!"</p><p>A number of students shouted back.</p><p>"YEAH, FROM HELL!" Muramatsu, Yoshida, Hiroto, and Terasaka yelled back.</p><p>Isogai buried his face in his hand and sighed.</p><p>
  <b>The boys solemnly inspected the broken tank.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dammit," Maehara said. "To think we were done in by a weasel."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Next time we'll need to assign a driver and a gunner." Okajima straightened up. "You're on firing duty, Chiba."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh...okay," 'Gunner: Ryunosuke Chiba' agreed hesitantly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona uncapped a marker. "Mistakes are all part of the development process." He wrote on the tank.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa watched curiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Itona I may have been a dud, but we'll spin it into something stronger." 'Itona I' was written on the tank.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka smiled proudly as Itona continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can fail a hundred times, but I will kill him in the end." He glanced around. "Hope I can count on you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They all grinned at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara fist-pumped. "You bet."</b>
</p><p>"And with each mistake, we can learn and adapt." Koro-sensei nodded happily. "Strength comes from accepting what we can't change and trying to move on to solve the things we can. With each broken tank or failed plot, there's a lesson to—"</p><p>"Okay, we get it!" Bando exclaimed. "Holy hell, it's like listening on repeat."</p><p>"W-what are you talking about!?" Koro-sensei grew flustered.</p><p>"You've been preaching the whole, learning from failure thing since you got here," Naoka commented.</p><p>"Not counting the number of times your on-screen self says it," Araki remarked, sighing.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Well, since <em>some</em> students are quite stubborn, I do have to reiterate quite a lot."</p><p>
  <b>(Bloodlust is what binds us together.) Nagisa thought. (This is going to be fun.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All right! By March, we'll have this thing looking up all the girls' skirts!" Okajima said enthusiastically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled bemusedly. (So that's our goal now?)</b>
</p><p>"No way in hell!" Kataoka yelled in outrage.</p><p>"Ah!" Okajima was sweating. "Okay, okay, but just a reminder we haven't done any of this!!"</p><p>"Yeah, we're innocent!" Hiroto yelled.</p><p>"Innocent my ass," Okano said dryly. "And you're right about this not happening, because you are not doing this full stop."</p><p>"Yeah, no disguising perverted plans as assassination attempts," Hara said firmly.</p><p>"B-but you guys were fine with Nakamura and Fuwa being perverts!" Okajima whined.</p><p>Nakamura raised her hands defensively. "Hey, I was being a pervert to Koro-sensei, it's totally different."</p><p>"Like how?!!"</p><p>"It's still a violation!" Koro-sensei yelled shrilly.</p><p>Kataoka buried her face in her hand. "Seriously?"</p><p>Isogai sighed. "All right, guys, seriously we can't do this stuff," he said firmly, shaking his head. "From now on none of us are allowed to do any pervert related things to each other or Koro-sensei."</p><p>"WHAT!!?" Okajima, Rio, Hiroto, Fuwa, and Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>"That is so unfair!" Fuwa scowled.</p><p>"Yeah, come on, my porn assassination plot was a work of a genius!" Okajima argued. "There's so much potential."</p><p>"Isogai makes a good point," Sugino said, sighing. "We can't go around doing this kind of stud."</p><p>"Kataoka!" Rio turned to the female class representative.</p><p>Kataoka crossed her arms. "I'm with Isogai on this one. This timeline is going to be a pervert free zone."</p><p>"THAT'S OPPRESSION!!" Koro-sensei and a number of his students yelled.</p><p>"You can't take this away from us!!!" Okajima scribbled a quick sign that read 'Don't take our porn'. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO STAND FOR THIS!!"</p><p>"Hear, hear!" Fuwa cheered.</p><p>"We'll go on a hunger strike!" Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>"YEAH WE'LL—wait, what kind of hunger strike?" Okajima frowned, lowering his sign.</p><p>"Uh, guys..." Nagisa sighed, a sweatdrop down his forehead. "Please...this is getting out of control."</p><p>Isogai looked exhausted. "Guys...please."</p><p>Hiroto looked at his friend thoughtfully, conflicted for a while. "....Ugh..." He looked pained. "Guys...Isogai's right."</p><p>"MAEHARA!!" Okajima looked betrayed.</p><p>Hiroto shrugged. "I mean, he does have a point. Plus, we gotta respect he's just trying to make a decision that makes everyone comfortable and stuff."</p><p>Isogai brightened up, smiling. "Thanks."</p><p>Rio sighed, stretching. "Well, I guess I could just perv on Koro-sensei in my own time after school."</p><p>"NAKAMURA!!" Koro-sensei was horrified.</p><p>Nagisa buried his face in his hand. "Please, don't be gross, Nakamura..."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "I should lead by example..." He nearly shed a tear. "Starting from when we get out, I'm throwing...I'm throwing my porn collection away!"</p><p>"Didn't you already say you'd do that?" Kimura commented.</p><p>"Yes, but this time I actually mean it!" Koro-sensei replied firmly.</p><p>Hazama rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure..."</p><p>Okajima pouted, scrunching up his make-shift sign. "Looks like it's cold turkey..."</p><p>Okano facepalmed in the background.</p><p>Isogai looked relieved. "Thanks guys."</p><p>Hiroto smirked, nudging him teasingly. "Well, we do rely on you to keep us on the straight and narrow."</p><p>Toka laughed. "Yeah, Kataoka can't do all the work."</p><p>Kanada and nearly all the rest of the students had been watching the scene with interest. (Isogai's leadership is different...) She glanced at Asano briefly and frowned when she saw him glaring at Isogai when he thought no one was looking. (Asano doesn't seem impressed.)</p><p>
  <b>A hand grasped Okajima's shoulder with a slap.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's this about up our skirts?" Kataoka asked.</b>
</p><p>"BUSTED!!"</p><p>"Damn it," Okajima swore under his breath.</p><p>"Uh, shouldn't have someone been watching the door?" Sugaya asked.</p><p>"Yeah, probably." Karma yawned.</p><p>
  <b>"Kataoka!" He flinched and panicked, arms waving wildly. "Nothing! We were just talking about side skirts on cars, that's all!"</b>
</p><p>There was a buzz of laughter while Kataoka rolled her eyes and Okajima panicked.</p><p>Yoshida sighed. "Skirts of cars? Dude, you need to learn better excuses!"</p><p>"I'm caught off guard!" Okajima argued.</p><p>
  <b>Okano walked over with Yada.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, we heard you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Boys suck."</b>
</p><p>"We don't all suck!" Sugino started to sweat, looking over at Kanzaki.</p><p>She sighed, disappointed, shaking her head.</p><p>The words 'DISAPPOINTED' hit Sugino in his heart and knocked him over. "Agh!"</p><p>
  <b>"And just who came up with the idea?" Kataoka asked, angrily. "I'm sure it wasn't you, Itona-kun."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okajima," Itona stated.</b>
</p><p>"WHY AM I THE SCAPEGOAT!!?" Okajima yelled while the others laughed. "And why would you assume Itona isn't responsible?"</p><p>Kataoka shrugged. "I guess it's because you're the obvious choice, besides Itona is very stoic so he doesn't come off as perverted."</p><p>"But that's not fair!" Okajima whined. </p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Okajima cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu woke up and turned to them. "Good morning! Oh, Okajima-san! I have that fisheye lens correction program ready for you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The girls glared.</b>
</p><p>"Double busted!" Oota yelled brightly, pointing at the screen.</p><p>"Damn it, Ritsu..." Okajima sighed, burying his face in the mat covering the floor. "Bad timing."</p><p>Ritsu smile apologetically. "Sorry!"</p><p>
  <b>"Wait! It wasn't just me! Right?" He looked desperately at Maehara.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara blankly looked away. "Beats me. Don't pull me into this, Okajima."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Maehara, you dirty rat!"</b>
</p><p>More students started to laugh.</p><p><b></b>"MAEHARA!" Okajima yelled at him.</p><p>Hiroto whistled innocently. "Hey, I'm just a bystander here."</p><p>"I can't believe you'd leave me to take the blame, coward!" Okajima scowled.</p><p>Hiroto smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, dude, but the girls can be really scary when they wanna be." He gave him a thumbs up. "But, hey, if you die in the future I'll make sure to keep your porn collection safe, kay?"</p><p>Okajima grabbed him and put him in a headlock. "The only one who's gonna die is you!"</p><p>"HEY!!!" Hiroto shouted, trying to push him off.</p><p>"Boys, please!" Koro-sensei quickly tried to de-tangle them.</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Nagisa looked nervous.</p><p>Rio laughed. "Aw, look, there's that male bonding you guys wanted."</p><p>
  <b>"Just give it up, guys." Isogai watched, unamused.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah." Naoka snorted in amusement. "Say your prayers and make your peace, because they just might kill you."</p><p>
  <b>More girls glared menacingly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Either way, it's clear you were all in on this little scheme," Kataoka said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Boys suck," the other girls chanted together.</b>
</p><p>"Well, the perverts, yeah," Machida commented dryly.</p><p>"YEAH, WE DON'T ALL SUCK!!"</p><p>"...Dick..." One student whispered and then started to snigger.</p><p>"Okay, whoever just said that needs to grow the hell up..." Another student reprimanded.</p><p>A few more students started to giggle.</p><p>Kensaku rolled his eyes. (Fucking teenagers...)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa watched, smiling warily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma strolled in. "What's going on?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa turned his head to him. "Kind of a crime of passion."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, were was Karma throughout all this?" Rinka questioned.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Skipping class."</p><p>"Or studying." Rio grinned. "You seemed to be doing that a lot during the summer."</p><p>Karma scowled, shooting her a glare.</p><p>
  <b>Everyone was still boisterously arguing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, it's, like, all adventurous!" someone protested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara stood to the side, arms crossed. "You boys are impossible."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona, seemingly unfazed, walked past her to talk to Karma. "Karma, I'm skipping today. Show me a good spot."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled. "Wow, you can talk! Yeah, sure."</b>
</p><p>"You just got to class!" Araki yelled.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Perfect time to grab a late breakfast."</p><p>"Karma, no," Koro-sensei scolded, holding Hiroto and Okajima apart. "Skipping class is not good, we talked about this."</p><p>Karma thought it over and then shrugged. "Yeah, but technically it could be an independent study break if I did some homework as well."</p><p>Koro-sensei spluttered. "I-it's not the same thing—Class is important!"</p><p>The red-head smiled sweetly. "But you are always telling us not to take time to de-stress, sensei."</p><p>Koro-sensei made a noise of despair. </p><p>
  <b>They walked off together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, you! Itona!" Okajima tried to push through the crowd.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona stuck his tongue out and continued walking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled happily. (Itona-kun's tougher than we thought.)</b>
</p><p>"And perverted," Fuwa remarked, amusingly. "He'd fit in great."</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to Shiro and an unknown businessman standing in an office.</b>
</p><p>There was a tension in the assembly hall when Shiro came on screen.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Okano muttered darkly.</p><p>Hara looked grim. "Up to no good, no doubt."</p><p>
  <b>"A grievance has come in from our Karasuma," the businessman said, holding a phone.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"If we continue assassination attempts that involve the students... There's the danger of that monster feeling responsible and leaving the classroom. 'If you don't have confidence that you'll kill him for sure, be careful...' he says. I agree, in that regard."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma narrowed his gaze at the screen.<b></b></p><p>A number of students looked over at their PE teacher in appreciation.</p><p>"Thanks for having our back, sir." Toka smiled warmly.</p><p>"And well-argued," Koro-sensei commented, humming.</p><p>Hara grinned. "And you managed to diss Shiro without even calling him our directly."</p><p>Terasaka smirked. "And that's a win."</p><p>
  <b>Shiro was silent for a moment, staring at the squeaking rat in his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He raised his arm and the rat ran down into his sleeve.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, ew." Tsuda wrinkled her nose. "This guy is weird."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he's more mentally unstable than weird," Aoi commented.</p><p>
  <b>"Well, that's fine. I'll observe the situation for a while. I need to revise my plans anyway since I abandoned Itona."</b>
</p><p>"Asshole," Rio remarked coldly.</p><p>
  <b>He paused. "Besides."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Besides...?" asked the businessman.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiro chuckled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class E was shown arguing still. Kataoka was shouting in Okajima's face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In that classroom, there's someone that's more of a monster than Itona."</b>
</p><p>"Huh, what is he talking about?" Sugino questioned, frowning.</p><p>Kayano tensed. (Please, don't...)</p><p>
  <b>The businessman raised his eyebrows questionably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He looks like he wouldn't harm a bug..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stood in between Kataoka and Okajima, trying to break them up.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa frowned, feeling his shoulders lock up.<b></b></p><p>"Nagisa isn't a monster," Rio said firmly.</p><p>Kayano nodded. "No, he isn't." She looked at Nagisa. "Don't listen to him."</p><p>Nagisa's stomach twisted. (But...is that how people see me?) He remembered how scared the other students had looked when he'd nearly lost control at Takaoka. </p><p>
  <b>"And yet, he possesses a fiendish bloodlust, which even he himself doesn't realise he has."</b>
</p><p>"Fuck off!" Terasaka snarled, and then glared at Koro-sensei. "And fuck the swear jar. This guy is an asshole."</p><p>"Nagisa?" Kayano looked over at the blue-haired boy with concern. "You aren't really listening to Shiro?"</p><p>Nagisa looked uncomfortable. "...You all were scared when I face off against Takaoka."</p><p>"That doesn't make you a monster!" Sugino said firmly.</p><p>"Yeah, and we weren't that scared," Fumio mumbled.</p><p>Oota scoffed. "Bullshit."</p><p>"You are the farthest thing from a monster, Nagisa," Koro-sensei said gently, patting him on the head with his tentacle.</p><p>"The only creep and monster here is Shiro," Okano said firmly, earning some nods from the others.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, looking down. "Yeah, but..."</p><p>"If bloodlust makes you a monster then I guess we all are," Karma told him flippantly.</p><p>Nagisa considered this, frowning as he looked at the others. "I guess you guys are right..."</p><p>"Of course we are!" Hiroto smiled reassuringly, resting his arm on Nagisa's head playfully. "Don't go all broody on us, Nagisa."</p><p>Nagisa smiled weakly. "Uh, sorry." </p><p>
  <b>The rat crawled up Shiro's exposed chin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course, I'd like to be the one to settle things, but as long as he dies, it doesn't matter how it's done."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of Koro-sensei being shot in the chest appeared.</b>
</p><p>A few people winced at the noise.</p><p>
  <b>"A regular student that has yet to receive my remodeling... It would also be amusing if such an assassin killed him."</b>
</p><p>"No!" Kanzaki gasped. "He can't!"</p><p>"Shit," Terasaka swore, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Not again!" Hinano yelled.</p><p>"He's going to experiment on another kid?!" Kensaku looked sick.</p><p>Karasuma gritted his teeth. (Damn it.)</p><p>Koro-sensei stiffened, keeping his temper in check.</p><p>"Considering this is an organisation, it's not that much of a surprise," Takebayashi mumbled, looking uneasy. "Itona is replaceable."</p><p>
  <b>The rat crawled into his mouth and Shiro bit down, blood splattering down his clothes as he crunched.</b>
</p><p>"EWW!!!"</p><p>"That's disgusting!!"</p><p>Many students gagged.</p><p>A boy near the front vomited.</p><p>"For fuck sake, Adachi!" his friend yelled when some of it got on his trousers.</p><p>"Not again!" another student yelled.</p><p>"Sorry!!" Ritsu called out.</p><p>"No problem!" Koro-sensei rushed over to clean it up with toilet paper. "No harm done."</p><p>"Sorry," Adachi mumbled, keeping his gaze lowered.</p><p>Koro-sensei patted him on the head, making him smile a little. "It's all right, no harm done."</p><p>
  <b>"And if that doesn't work, I'll prepare the ultimate weapon."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ultimate weapon?!" Fuwa repeated in alarm.</p><p>"Well, they can't just rely on us," Mimura said, frowning. "But I wonder what it is."</p><p>(Interesting) Koro-sensei hummed, handing Adachi a glass of water before he wandered back over to his class. </p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to a folder with 'Itona Horibe' on it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, so 'Itona'-kun is written with the characters for 'becoming thread'?" Kayano said, standing around Itona's desk with Kataoka and Kurahashi.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"One of those flashy names!" Kurahashi commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Kayano protested.</b>
</p><p>"What's wrong with a flashy name?" Kayano blushed.</p><p>Hinano giggled. "Nothing, I just find it funny sometimes."</p><p>"It's better than a generic name," Asami said, frowning. "There's tones of Asami's..."</p><p>"Really?" Kayano perked up.</p><p>"YES!!" At least four girls yelled.</p><p>"Now, that could get confusing," Nagisa said, frowning.</p><p>Fujii sighed. "Yeah, there are at least three people with Fujii as their last name."</p><p>Tanaka from Class-A nodded, sighing. "Yep, and Tanaka's."</p><p>Rio hummed. "I have met a lot of Nakamura's..."</p><p>"Yeah, but at least your first name is unique," Toka commented.</p><p>"I always wanted to be named after a city, it sounds fun," Okuda said.</p><p>Rio snorted. "Well, there's plenty of magnets to choose from." She smirked. "It's a running joke in the family that my dad buys me at least one thing with the name Rio on it at least once a year."</p><p>
  <b>"It's a good name! Sounds cool," Kataoka interrupted, keeping the peace.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There are plenty of people with weird names in this class." Itona looked at Kimura, sitting upfront.</b>
</p><p>Kimura stiffened. (No, don't bring it up!!)</p><p>
  <b>Kimura sighed, leaning on his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The name 'Masayoshi Kimura' written on paper dramatically appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What? 'Justice'?! I totally thought it was 'Masayoshi'!" Kayano shrieked.</b>
</p><p>"...Justice?"</p><p>"Oh, my gosh, I remember!" Gima burst out laughing.</p><p>The others caught on.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, remember the entrance ceremony!?"</p><p>They started to laugh.</p><p>Kimura groaned, burying his blushing red face in his hands while Sugaya smiled sympathetically.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>A group of people were gathered around Kimura's desk now. "Everyone's generous enough to read it that way, yeah. And I asked Koro-sensei to call me that, too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure made us nervous, hearing your name at the entrance ceremony!" Sugaya said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima glanced back at him. "Yeah, I guess."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura lowered his head. "I hate the thought of another public execution come graduation."</b>
</p><p>"Too late," Kimura said flatly while some students were chuckling. "Well, looks like I don't have to worry about that nightmare anymore...Thanks, Ritsu."</p><p>"Sorry!" Ritsu smiled feebly.</p><p>"It's not that bad, Kimura, it's just a name," Kondo commented.</p><p>"But it's no cheesy!" Kimura exclaimed, scowling. "How is anyone gonna take me seriously with a name like that."</p><p>Karma smirked. "Wow, sounds like torture."</p><p>Kimura looked sheepish. "Uh..."</p><p>"Were you ever teased for your name, Karma?" Miura asked curiously.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Well...one or two may have tried but..." He chuckled darkly. "They learned quickly."</p><p>"Uh..." She looked scared. </p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled sympathetically. (Kimura-kun's parents are police officers.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The katana for 'Justice' appeared next to him. (They were so high on justice that that's what they named their child.)</b>
</p><p>"It's cool that they're police officers," Hinano commented.</p><p>Kimura shrugged. "Yeah, it's okay. They're busy a lot but their work is interesting."He sighed. "I just wish they were so...you know, go overboard with it."</p><p>
  <b>"And being my parents, they'd just smack me if I complained about it. They didn't think about how much a kid could get teased at school."</b>
</p><p>"Ooh, rough," Hiroto said, frowning.</p><p>"It is annoying," Kimura replied.<b></b></p><p>"They shouldn't have really smacked you for complaining," Kanzaki said.</p><p>Kimura shrugged again. "Well, in their defence, I did complain a lot. I think they got upset over it after a while."</p><p>"It's still not okay," Sugaya replied.</p><p>"Yeah, probably but what ca you do?" Kimura smiled feebly.</p><p>
  <b>Hazama approached Kimura. "That's parents for you." She smacked her hand on the desk to get his attention and stared him in the eyes, grinning creepily. "Me, with this face—I'm Kirara. Kirara! Do I look like a Kirara to you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"N-no..." He sweat-dropped.</b>
</p><p>"It's a pretty name," Kanada said.</p><p>"EXACTLY!" Hazama boomed, making them jump.</p><p>"Wasn't there a character in Lion King called Kirara?" Mimura questioned.</p><p>Hazama sneered. "Ugh, don't remind me." <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>A world of red and shadow surrounded the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My mom lives in her own little fantasy world, but if something happens that she doesn't like, she goes into screaming hysterics."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, really?" Toka looked concern. "How bad is it?"</p><p>Hazama grew a little uncomfortable. "It's manageable."</p><p>"Define manageable?" Kataoka asked warily.</p><p>She shrugged. "Well, I don't stick around much to pay attention." She smirked, gesturing to Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida. "I normally just hang around with these idiots. I have a spare key for Muramatsu's place so I can raid his fridge."</p><p>"I told you to give that back!" Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>Hazama grinned. "I did...but then I made a copy."</p><p>Yoshida smirked. "Yeah, so now I have one too."</p><p>"Guys! That food is for the restaurant!!"</p><p>Terasaka shrugged. "Yeah, but the food on your menu sucks so..."</p><p>Muramatsu groaned while his friends and a few others laughed.</p><p>
  <b>The real world returned. Everyone stared blankly at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's the kind of stress-filled house I grew up in. No way was I going to grow into my adorable little name."</b>
</p><p>A number of students looked over sympathetically.</p><p>Hazama rolled her eyes. "Calm down, I know how to deal with her." She shrugged. "I mean, things were a bit rough when I was younger but now I'm too old to actually care, so I can handle it."</p><p>"You shouldn't have to just handle it, though," Hinano mumbled sadly.</p><p>Hazama stared at her for a moment before shrugging again. "Yeah, well, I placed plenty of curses on her so it'll all catch up eventually."</p><p>"Wait, what?!"</p><p>
  <b>"You've sure got it rough, saddled with such weird names," Karma joined them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"EH?!" Everyone sprang up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, me? I actually rather like my name. Guess some kids inherit their folks' strange tastes."</b>
</p><p>"It does suit me." Karma smirked. "And I do try to live up to it."</p><p>Nagisa smiled amusingly. "Well, as long as your happy with it."</p><p>Fuwa hummed. "It does open a doorway to multiple bad puns."</p><p>"Or badass one-liners," Oota commented.</p><p>Yanagi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like the stuff you guys were saying earlier today?"</p><p>Fuwa and Oota shared a grin. "Can't pass up an opportunity."</p><p>
  <b>Kimura looked down in contemplation. "Hmm..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm not satisfied with how I was named, either," Koro-sensei suddenly said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? I thought you liked 'Koro-sensei'. Kayano named you that," Sugino questioned.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, and it's way too late in the game to change it now!" Fuwa argued.</p><p>"I think it suits you, sir," Kanzaki told him.</p><p>Koro-sensei heaved a sigh. "That it does, but unfortunately, <em>some</em> faculty members seem unwilling to call me by it!!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei and Karasuma looked unimpressed.</p><p>
  <b>"I do like it. That's why I'm not satisfied. There are still </b>
  <b>
    <em>two</em>
  </b>
  <b> people who won't call me by that name." He stared at Irina and Karasuma, who jolted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He started sulking. "Karasuma-sensei just says, 'hey'," Koro-sensei impersonated him, "or 'you there'. We're not some middle-aged married couple!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina squirmed. "But it's embarrassing for a full-grown adult to be like," she put on a school girl voice, "Koro-sensei!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's face darkened and he turned to the side, sighing shortly.</b>
</p><p>Hara laughed. "It does doesn't a little weird coming from a teacher."</p><p>"Exactly!" Bitch-sensei huffed. "He's not my mentor so I shouldn't have to call him sensei."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Then why don't we call each other by codenames instead?" Yada chirped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Codenames?" Isogai asked.</b>
</p><p>"I can think of multiple ways this could go wrong," Asano commented flatly.</p><p>Araki laughed warily. "Yeah, and right after the pervert scenes as well..."</p><p>
  <b>She turned to him. "Yeah—we make new names for everyone. Like the assassins we met on the island: they called each other by codenames to hide their real ones. Don't you think it's kinda cool and assassin-y?"</b>
</p><p>"That's true actually, it could be fun," Nagisa said.</p><p>"Or humiliating..." Sugino looked nervous. "How are we gonna choose the codenames anyway?"</p><p>
  <b>"I see. Good idea!" Koro-sensei agreed. "Here's what we'll do:" He placed a lottery box on his desk and held up small strips of paper. "Write down your suggestions. We'll call each other by the names I pull out of this box."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano scratched her head. "Sounds fun, but do we have to think up names for everyone?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu folded a note in half. "I'm just writing down whatever comes to mind."</b>
</p><p>Kayano laughed. "Okay, so this is gonna be interesting."</p><p>"It might be tricky remembering the codenames all day if we have to memorise them," Kimura commented.</p><p>"Oh, that's true actually, you guys would need to memorise over twenty names in the space of a day," Aoi said.<b></b></p><p>Karma stretched. "Well, I'm sure we're smart enough to handle it."</p><p>Araki cringed, remembering the insult from yesterday before this whole time travel mess took over.</p><p>
  <b>Hazama laughed evilly.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka groaned. "This is a bad idea."</p><p>Hazama grinned. "Aw, what's wrong? Don't you trust me?"</p><p>"Hell no!"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"All right... Using real names is forbidden all day today!" Koro-sensei declared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"EHH?!" The students cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed: a foot hopped on a creek stepping stone. The forest was seemingly deserted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Baseball Geek, Baseball Geek!" Sugaya called into his phone. "Any movements from the target?"</b>
</p><p>"What the?!" Sugino looked confused while the others giggled.</p><p>"Okay, that is on point!" Rio grinned.</p><p>Kanzaki chuckled. "It is cute and sums you up well."</p><p>(She thinks it's cute?!) Sugino blushed, ducking his head to hide a smile.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>Sugino sat behind a bush, 'Codename: Baseball Geek' displayed above him. "Nothing yet, Lanky Artist! Da Densest is hiding in wait near a lone pine."</b>
</p><p>"Lanky?" Sugaya repeated.</p><p>More people started to chuckle.</p><p>"Okay, these are gonna be fun!" Oota smirked. "I wanna hear more!"</p><p>"Wait, who is Da densest?" Yanagi questioned.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai crept down the hill with Maehara.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Team President Poverty," Sugino continued,</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Isogai sighed.</p><p>"Haha!" Hiroto snorted, covering his mouth. "It's not wrong though! Beside I thought you didn't mind people calling you dirt poor?"</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah, but I'm not that poor."</p><p>"Dude, you fried goldfish!" Hiroto argued.</p><p>"They were free!"</p><p>
  <b>"Will come from behind, chase him into the swamp, and then Bipolar Sniper will fire at him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayami peeked out behind a bush.</b>
</p><p>Rinka raised an eyebrow when Chiba chuckled.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>Maehara cocked his gun. "Okay—here goes!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sprinted past them. "Shape up, you two! How can you let your target leave the scene? Especially you, Womanizing Scumbag! Always hold your gun at firing height!"</b>
</p><p>There was a roar of laughter.</p><p>"WHAT!" Hiroto nearly choked.</p><p>Isogai laughed. "I thought you didn't mind?"</p><p>"Not funny!" Hiroto replied, pouting. </p><p>
  <b>Maehara gritted his teeth. "Dammit! Like I'll let you escape!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura, Kanzaki and Kurahashi crouched together, guns out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Director Mushroom! Mistress Kanzaki! Fluffy Stag Beetle! He's headed your way!" Maehara shouted.</b>
</p><p>"Those names aren't bad," Kayano commented, smiling.</p><p>Hinano laughed. "Yeah, I like mine!"</p><p>Kanzaki smiled shyly. "Mine seems kind of plain..."</p><p>"Why am I Director Mushroom? Like I get the director part," Mimura commented<b>.</b></p><p>
  <b>"Got it!" Kurahashi jumped off a ledge. Karasuma swerved and sped off, jumping about. "Ah! He went another way!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, my gosh!" Fuwa laughed, clutching her sides. "I just... I just realized Mr Karasuma is Da Densest!"</p><p>"Oh, crap, you're right!" Sugaya replied, while more students started to laugh. "That makes total sense!"</p><p>Karasuma grimaced when Bitch-sensei cackled near his ear. "Very funny..." he said flatly. </p><p>
  <b>"Home Base!" Terasaka called.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida braced himself behind a bush.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Loofah!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu hid near a rock.</b>
</p><p>"Home Base?" Yoshida looked confused. "Uh, I don't get it."</p><p>"Mean neither. Why is mine Loofah?" Muramatsu questioned.</p><p>Okajima laughed. "Didn't you say you'd just put the first thing that popped in your head."<br/><br/></p><p>"Yeah, isn't Loofah a type of vine?" Hara said.</p><p>
  <b>"Picture-Book Graduate!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona watched behind a tree.</b>
</p><p>Hazama laughed. "He does have that stoic look nailed to a T."</p><p>
  <b>"On it!" Yoshida ran off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Get him looking at the ground, and..." A scope aimed at a target sign. Terasaka fired, perched on a tree branch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kurasuma smiled in approval as the target on his back was hit. (Nicely done, Pseudo-Takaoka.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka stuck his tongue out wildly.</b>
</p><p>"What!" Terasaka scowled. "Why am I named after the psycho?"</p><p>"Huh." Karma hummed, eyeing Takaoka curiously. "Well, you do sorta look like him."</p><p>"Yeah, he does!" Juba exclaimed.</p><p>"It's kind of weird," Okamoto commented. </p><p>
  <b>"But it's not enough!" Karasuma kept running. "Scoring one hit on me doesn't mean you can ever take him down!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His eyes narrowed in on Okuda and Kayano hiding in bushes up ahead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Poison Spectacles! Forever Flat! If I can see where you're firing from, I can dodge your shots!"</b>
</p><p>"I'M NOT EVEN THAT FLAT!!" Kayano yelled above the laughter.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"He saw us!" Kayano said. "Take over, Dignified Didact!"</b>
</p><p>Isogai chuckled. "Well, that's on point. You do hand out a lot of stern lectures."</p><p>Kataoka smirked. "Well, why thank you President-Poverty."</p><p>Isogai blushed, making Hiroto laugh again.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>Kataoka leaped out of some shrubs. "Okay! C'mon, English Lass and Gender!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Roger!" Nakamura and Nagisa ran behind her.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"<em>Gender?!"</em> Nagisa yelled while Rio keeled over from laughing.</p><p>Karma laughed. "Aw, man. We need to start using this."</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Nagisa went bright pink. </p><p>
  <b>Karasuma startled and quickly dodged several paintballs. He hid behind a large rock. (Nice shooting this time, without giving away their location. Must be Dignified Didact's leadership. Keep your distance from behind, then wait for your chance...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa and Okajima ran together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Terminal Perv And This Manga is Amazing! aren't bad, either.)</b>
</p><p>Okajima shrugged. "Well, it's not wrong."</p><p>"It is one of your defining character trait," Hatanaka commented.</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "I consider it an honour!" She held her head high. "Though I would have preferred something with Otaku in it<em> but</em> it'll do."</p><p>
  <b>Isogai glanced to his left. (Semi-Senioritis has blocked the escape route!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma chuckled lightly, aiming with his shotgun.</b>
</p><p>"What does that even mean?!" Sugino questioned.</p><p>"It means he's lazy or in other words a slacker," Takebayashi explained.</p><p>"Except it'd be semi-slacker," Nagisa said, looking over at Karma when he noticed him frown. "What? Don't you like it?"</p><p>Karma hummed. "I was hoping for something <em>more</em>, but oh well."</p><p>Asano couldn't help but roll his eyes. "And what would that be? The Spawn of Demon?"</p><p>"No." Karma's face broke out into a grin. "Spawn of Satan sounds better."</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked up. (We're counting on you, Dating Sim Emo Character!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba aimed and fired at Karasuma, who blocked it with his shield.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..." Chiba blanched, absently touching his fringe.</p><p>Oota broke into hysterics along with a number of other students. "S-stop! I-I can't just...I can't!"</p><p>Fuwa wiped away a tear from laughing too hard. "Best idea. Ever."</p><p>
  <b>"Dating Sim Emo Character! Assume your target is always on guard!" he shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I know.) Chiba thought, smiling a bit and pointing up, then down. (But I'm not the one who'll take you down.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In slow-motion, Kimura jumped down behind Karasuma. (Justice!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura grunted and fired his two guns, as Karasuma turned around.</b>
</p><p>Kimura smiled slightly when his friends cheered.</p><p>"Now that's a badass moment!" Mimura clapped him on the back.<b></b></p><p>"See, your name isn't so bad," Hiroto reassured. "There's so much potential for badass lines like that!"</p><p>Kimura's smile grew. "I guess so..."</p><p>
  <b>The shots rang out through the forest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the classroom, Koro-sensei laughed. "So how did it feel, spending the day under codenames?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kind of...painful," The students groaned, embarrassed heads down.</b>
</p><p>"Agreed!" Class E's voices rang out.</p><p>"It wasn't that bad," Shindo said. "I thought some of the names were kind of cool."</p><p>"And hilarious!" Ren laughed. "You should use them from now on."</p><p>"Not happening!" Nagisa and a majority of his classmates said together.</p><p>"Well, I think it went well," Koro-sensei chimed.</p><p>"Of course you would, it was your idea!" Mimura pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>"'Scrunches and Boobs'?" Yada sobbed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano laid her head down. "Being called 'Amazing Ape' over and over..."</b>
</p><p>"I mean, come on guys! Is that all I am to you?" Toka sighed, hanging her head low.</p><p>"Don't worry, Yada, you're more than just that," Okajima said brightly. "Your legs and thighs as well."</p><p>Toka's daze darkened into something cold and threatening. "Okajima, I <em>will</em> hurt you."</p><p>"Ah!" Okajima shivered, hiding behind Kataoka who looked unimpressed.</p><p>Okano scowled."And why am I an Ape?"</p><p>"Well, you are flexible and good at climbing," Hiroto pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, yes, I see, I see," Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What does 'Box of Moe' mean?" Ritsu asked.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, my gosh!!"</p><p>The laughter resurfaced.</p><p>Kataoka covered her face in her hand. "Good lord..."</p><p>Rio let out a deep breath when she quietened her chuckles. "These names are too accurate."</p><p>
  <b>'Kunugigaoka's Mum' Hara turned to her. "Probably exactly that."</b>
</p><p>"See!" Rio shook her head, smiling.</p><p>Hara smiled faintly. "I kind of see it as a compliment."</p><p>"I envy your future kids, Hara, they're gonna have it so good," Rio teased her.</p><p>Hara laughed. "Well, I want a big family, so they can all take care of me when I'm old." Then she smirked. "Plus, I'll need help around the house, so free child labour."</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei!" Kimura called, gaining his attention. "Why was I the only one with my real name?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Because I knew what you were doing in phys ed training today. I figured, with your mobility, you'd play quite a role. And given the awesome moves you pulled off, the name 'Justice' is a perfect fit," Koro-sensei explained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So it is!" Kurahashi smiled at Kimura, who looked unsure.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, it played out really good," Sugaya said.</p><p>"And your name sounded super badass when delivered," Fuwa praised, pretending to shoot with her fingers. "Like you came straight out of a cool cop drama."</p><p>"Yeah, when given context, Justice sounds like a cool name," Machida commented.</p><p>Kimura though it over, gaining some more confidence. "I guess so. It is different."</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei nodded. "Just because it's different doesn't make it a bad name, in fact it makes you more special. A name you can truly make your own."</p><p>Kimura smiled wider. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."</p><p>
  <b>"Just to reassure you, Kimura-kun," Koro-sensei held up a name change form, "it should be relatively easy to put in for a name change."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura smiled. "Oh, right!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Still, Kimura-kun... If you kill me, I bet this is how the world will see your name:"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A newspaper article with 'His name is JUSTICE!!' as the headline came up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He put on a reporter voice, "'Justice' indeed! A perfect name for the hero who saved Earth!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura blushed slightly and pondered.</b>
</p><p>"That would be a journalist's wet dream," Mimura said. "It's a name that would make a great headliner."</p><p>Kimura laughed. "Yeah, you could do a lot with it."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Kayano smiled as he continued, "To be honest, there's no great meaning to the grand names our parents give us."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They both chuckled awkwardly.</b>
</p><p>A few people looked over curiously.</p><p>"Why what do your names mean?" Hokoma asked.</p><p>Nagisa tensed up slightly. "Uh..."</p><p>Kayano forced a smile. "Mine just means, maple tree in Kanji."</p><p>"Yeah, and mine's, Beach where the waves gather," Nagisa said somewhat quietly.</p><p>"Beach where the waves gather?" Hinano repeated, smiling. "That sounds nice."</p><p>"Uh, yeah, it's okay, I guess." Nagisa smiled politely, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, but isn't it a girl's name?" Domen questioned bluntly, making some of the students tense up. "Uh..." He stiffened when he recalled the crossdressing mishap. "I-I mean it normally is but I'm pretty sure it's unisex right?!"</p><p>Nagisa swallowed, keeping his smile in place. "Yeah, it can be a boy's name as well."</p><p>"Yeah, it's the same for me with my first name," Isogai interjected, smiling. "I'm actually named after my great grandmother on my dad's side funnily enough."</p><p>"Aw, that's sweet!" Toka gushed.</p><p>Nagisa relaxed slightly, smiling earnestly this time. "That's really cool that your names after someone."</p><p>Isogai chuckled. "Well, I didn't really think so at the time." His smile grew sad at the edges. "But she was really important to my dad so I appreciate the name a lot more now."</p><p>Hiroto smiled faintly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Isogai shot him an appreciative smile in return.</p><p>
  <b>"What's meaningful is what we, so named, accomplish in our lives. Names don't make a person. They're merely left behind in our footsteps as we walk through life. How about cherishing that name for a while longer? At least..."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Many of the students paused on that thought for a minute or so.</p><p>"That's a good point..." Takebayashi mumbled.</p><p>Koro-sensei slipped the scarf he'd knitted,  around his neck. "Please do keep in mind, all of you, that while you might have certain expectation placed on you by your parents. Whether that be fancy names or otherwise." He tugged at the end of the scarf playfully. "Your future is entirely your own."</p><p>Nagisa frowned faintly, looking down when he felt something stir in his stomach. </p><p>
  <b>Kimura shooting his guns replayed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei held up a paint-splattered target. "...until the assassination's over with. Okay?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura thought for a second before smiling. "I think I will."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So! Today's the day we used codenames. Now to tell you mine!" Korosensei wrote on the board. "Please call me this from now on: 'Prince of the Fateful Eternal Wind'." Everything was sparkly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class was silent.</b>
</p><p>The previous warm mood was broken.</p><p>"SERIOUSLY!!?"</p><p>"What the hell is that pretentious shit!?" Terasaka swore.</p><p>"Swear jar!" Koro-sensei scolded, shoving the jar in his face. "No exceptions!"</p><p>"Screw that!" Terasaka smacked the jar away.</p><p>It cracked in two when it landed on the floor, sending the remaining coins scattered on the floor. </p><p>Koro-sensei screeched. "NO!!" He gathered up the money like a starving man. "It was sacred!!"</p><p>"Terasaka..." Kataoka sighed deeply.</p><p>He scowled. "I didn't mean to break it!"</p><p>"To be fair, even I was coming close to breaking that thing," Yoshida commented.</p><p>"I think we all were," Rio said, stretching her hands behind her head.</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed as he delicately tidied away the pieces of glass.</p><p>"Well, I guess if porn is off the table, cursing should be okay now," Hiroto said, shrugging.</p><p>Isogai sighed in the background. "That's not a good compromise."</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <b>"Why do you get to pick such a fancy-pants name?!" Maehara screamed as everyone attacked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And what's with that smug look?!" someone growled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aw, c'mon, why not? Just for one day!" Koro-sensei begged.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Koro-sensei spent the rest of the day as 'The Octopus of the Idiotic Perverted Chicken'.) Nagisa narrated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The Octopus of the Perverted Chicken!" the students yelled, firing.</b>
</p><p>"Now, that's better," Terasaka said, smirking.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, stuffing the loose change in his pockets. "Now that's just name-calling!"</p><p>"You're one who wanted us to use codenames," Rinka remarked.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"Huh? Octopus?!" Koro-sensei cried. The scene ended.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That was a blast!" Okano said, leaving the classroom with Kataoka.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Codename: Specs (LOL)' was displayed above a frowning Takebayashi.</b>
</p><p>There was a fresh spurt of laughter. <br/><br/></p><p>"Short but sweet," Yoshida teased.</p><p>Takebayashi sighed. "Well, it could have been worse." </p><p>
  <b>"Sure was funny today, using codenames in class," Nagisa said, near Itona's desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure was," Sugino agreed, they both turned to Itona. "Right, Picture-Book Graduate?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can it, Baseball Geek," Itona shot back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino laughed. "Ouch!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled, amused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What does it even mean?" Itona muttered.</b>
</p><p>" I've been thinking the same thing," Bando said, frowning. "Where's the joke again?"</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, and whose big idea was it to put me down as 'Forever Flat' huh?" Kayano shrieked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu flinched and whistled, walking out.</b>
</p><p>"Damn it, Muramatsu!" Kayano yelled.</p><p>Muramatsu laughed. "Sorry!"</p><p>
  <b>"So it was you," 'Codename: The Art of Darkness' Hazama mumbled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See you tomorrow." Itona walked over to Terasaka's gang.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hn?" Nagisa observed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, I'll put up with that nasty ramen today again. C'mon."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now look here..." Muramatsu jokes as they left.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's totally a Terasaka guy," Karma commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He really is," Nagisa agreed.</b>
</p><p>Hazama smirked. "We have to get him now. He's the perfect addition."</p><p>Terasaka huffed. "Yeah, well let's hope he doesn't try to kill us when we act all friendly."</p><p>
  <b>(And so the days went on, each of us giving it our all. But we were the End Class. Our fun times couldn't last forever.) Nagisa narrated.</b>
</p><p>"Um, I'm sorry what?" Okajima was sweating. "What's that meant to mean?"</p><p>"Nagisa, you're doing that thing you do where you foreshadow bad stuff!" Fuwa whined.</p><p>"Eh, sorry," Nagisa was sheepish.<b></b></p><p>"Well, Shiro already did plenty of foreshadowing as well," Sugino commented.</p><p>"Yeah, things are starting to sound...not fun," Okano said warily.</p><p>There was a murmur of agreement.</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The principal's office was shrouded in darkness.</b>
</p><p>Asano grew on edge. (What is it now?)</p><p>"Oh, crap." Yoshida grimaced. "It's him again..."</p><p>Rio sighed. "Guess, Nagisa was spot on with that foreshadowing."</p><p>
  <b>"How's the second term coming? Of course, 'poorly' isn't an option in my son's A Class." The principal held a basketball.</b>
</p><p>Kanada fidgeted, feeling a growing dread which was shared along with the rest of her classmates.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"It's going smoothly," Asano answered. "I'm thorough in my handling of any students who lag behind even the slightest bit. I'll train everyone up even higher with an eye on the midterms."</b>
</p><p>"Midterms are close already?!" Kondo was sweating from nerves. "Wait, how come time's moved so fast? We only just started the year a few episodes ago!"</p><p>"Well, it makes sense since they seemed to come around quick in the first term," Toka replied.</p><p>"You guys aren't gonna freak out again are you?" Terasaka asked impatiently.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>A number of the students in Class A looked embarrassed.<b></b></p><p>Asano sighed, shaking his head. "It will be fine," he told them, patiently. "I know all of you will try your best even more so after the first failure."</p><p>"And hopefully these guys don't make any more bets," Aoi muttered.</p><p>"I heard that!" Seo snapped.</p><p>"Good," Kanada said firmly, earning a glare from him. "We can't have any repeats of last time. We have to stand together for this one if we're going to put up a fighting chance."</p><p>There were a number of loud 'Yeahs' of agreement.</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. (That's a better change of attitude.) He glanced at Asano and frowned. (Though, I'm not sure if Asano is fully on board with it.)</p><p>
  <b>"How encouraging. However...the students are still talking about you letting the E Class get carried away in the first term—because you were still inexperienced." The principal threw the ball sharply at Asano, who flinched and just caught it.</b>
</p><p>Asano's skin prickled with dread while the others looked over with concern.</p><p>"I don't like this," Okuda said quietly.<b></b></p><p>Rinka nodded. "Yeah, me neither."</p><p>"Why does he have to keep reminding you of that, it's really petty?" Sugino's brow furrowed, feeling some anger build.</p><p>Asano's mouth set in a thin line, trying not to grimace. "Reminding his students of his failures helps improve performance," he repeated evenly, though the words felt difficult to say for some reason. "It helps build drive."</p><p>"That sounds like bull." Terasaka frowned. "Your dad's just being an asshole to you."</p><p>Asano felt a spark of frustration. "It's a part of his educational philosophy."</p><p>"And you really think it's working?" Rio looked at him with a tiny hint of concern.</p><p>He met her gaze with a glare. "It's the whole reason I've gotten this far."</p><p>His classmates looked uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <b>"I'll squash them...as one of the strong." He threw the ball back just as sharply.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The principal caught it without blinking.</b>
</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth in frustration at his moment of lack of control. (I can't let him get under my skin like that.)</p><p>Ren looked over worriedly.</p><p>
  <b>"Naturally. Not having students in the roles of 'the strong' and 'the weak'," he lowered the ball, "would run counter to my educational principles."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano sighed and straightened up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Allow me to give you some guidance, for your own sake. About the aptitude of the one standing at the peak: the leader. First, consider where and when you want to win. The consider how. How will you use loopholes in the rules to best use the pieces you hold?" The principal let go of the ball, letting it bounce across the room. "A leader's aptitude. Without that, you'll never beat me, Asano."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano turned to leave. "Alright...I'll show you my aptitude, Mr. Principal, sir."</b>
</p><p>Kataoka looked over warily. "What's that meant to mean, showing your aptitude?" She crossed her arms. "It didn't sound like you were referring to midterms."</p><p>Asano shrugged. "How would I know, it hasn't happened yet," he replied with some snideneness, raising a brow when he looked at her.</p><p>Kataoka's eyes narrowed. "Hm."</p><p>There was a long awkward pause.</p><p>"Well, it was a fun episode overall," Kimura interjected.</p><p>"Yeah, besides the whole pervert thing," Hara commented dryly.</p><p>"Heh." Okajima gave a strained laugh. "Yeah, that..."</p><p>"Okay, so boundaries established, no peaking up girls skirts," Hiroto said.</p><p>"Or trying to sneak in the girls' bathroom," Okano reminded them sternly.</p><p>Toka nodded. "Or the girls' locker room."</p><p>"Just don't be perverts overall, okay?!" Kayano sighed in exasperation. "It's not hard."</p><p>"Hey, tell that to Nakamura," Mimura commented.</p><p>Rio smirked, shrugging. "Hey, I just enjoy a fun time."</p><p>"Told you she had wild tendencies," Machida whispered to Shindo who barely contained a laugh.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Season 2 Episode 5: Leader Time or also known as Your Dad is Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 5: Leader Time or also known as Your Dad is Crazy</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>A cafe street sign read: 10am-7pm.</b>
</p><p>"Aw, I know that café!" Otani said.</p><p>"Yeah, it has really cute desserts!" Miura commented.<b></b></p><p>Hinano nodded. "Yeah, it is nice."</p><p>
  <b>(Having obtained certain information, we were now secretly investigating the truth.) Nagisa narrated in a serious voice.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, is this some recon mission?" Mimura questioned.</p><p>"What kind of recon mission would be at a café?" Yoshida questioned.</p><p>"Um, the Koro-sensei kind?" Mimura replied.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I do enjoy the occasional trip to a nice café."</p><p>Karasuma sighed, burying his face in his hand.</p><p>
  <b>(Or so our cover story went.) He spoke in his normal tone. (In fact, we'd infiltrated this cafe a good ways from school just for the heck of it.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara, Nagisa, Kayano, Okajima and Kataoka sat at a booth table together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their eyes followed a waiter strolling past.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, he's Prince Charming!" Kayano said.</b>
</p><p>"Prince charming?" Tsuda frowned.</p><p>"Oh, they're doing that thing where they stalk people," Fumio commented. </p><p>"We're assassins! We're <em>investigating,"</em> Fuwa argued.</p><p>"Which can also be a fancy word for stalking," Oota teased.</p><p>She huffed. "Says the guy with a maid fetish."</p><p>He blushed. "It's not a fetish!"</p><p>"It kind of is."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>The waiter stopped walking and turned around as the bell tingled. "Welcome!" Isogai called with a smile. "Ah, always good to see you, Harada-san, Ito-san."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Two older women stood in the entranceway.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How's it going, Yuma-chan?" one greeted.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, Harada, it's your mom," Bando said, grinning, the quiet third year.</p><p>The boy looked mortified. "Oh, God no..."<br/><br/></p><p>"Uh, oh..."Isogai tensed when he saw the student council and other class representatives turn to look at him.</p><p>"Um, what do you think you're doing, Isogai?" Kudo frowned.</p><p>Nagisa looked over in confusion. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Students aren't allowed to get part-time jobs during term time, that's what's wrong," Koyama said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"What?!" Kayano scowled. "Oh, come on, really? Why not?"</p><p>"It distracts from studying," Asano replied evenly, shooting Isogai a look. "You already received a strike for doing it last year, Isogai."</p><p>Isogai grimaced. "I'm not actually working right now!" he said quickly. "I haven't since I got the warning..." He started to grow worried when he looked at the screen. "I'd only risk if I was really desperate..."</p><p>Hiroto shared a concerned look with Kataoka.</p><p>
  <b>The other raised a hand. "We come here more for you than the coffee!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked perplexed, then concerned. "Now don't say that. Wouldn't want the owner to head to the dark side."</b>
</p><p>Someone catcalled, gaining a few laughs.</p><p>Harada groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Mom...why?"</p><p>"Flirting with the ladies, huh?" Hiroto teased.</p><p>Isogai blushed, ducking his head slightly.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>The other students watched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, a mocha for you, Harada-san, and a double-expresso for Ito-san? Our manager's special today is a nice chiffon cake."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ooh! We'll take two," one of the women answered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you very much."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai walked past the students' table again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Our leader really is a man among men," Maehara smirked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I could kill him," Okajima growled.</b>
</p><p>"Guys..." Isogai laughed sheepishly. "Um, it's just a job."</p><p>"Exactly!" Okajima scowled. "You're not even trying and the ladies love you!"</p><p>"I wonder why?" Rio remarked dryly.</p><p>Hiroto laughed. "Isogai is an Ikeman! He can't help but charm all the ladies." </p><p>Isogai sighed, cheeks pink from embarrassment. "I'm just nice to people!"</p><p>Toka sighed wistfully. "In this world, that's all a girl wants."</p><p>"I thought girls liked bad boys?" Hiroto questioned.</p><p>Toka shook her head. "No, that's a lot of drama."</p><p>"And no one has time for that," Rio commented, flipped her anti-sensei knife casually. </p><p>
  <b>"You're sure making that one cup of tea last a while," Isogai commented, walking over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone brightened. Okajima's scowl turned into a smile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And why not? We are keeping your job secret, you know," Meahara drawled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I get it. A shakedown, eh?" He held up a teapot, winking and finger raised to his mouth. "If you'll take a second steep, this round's on me."</b>
</p><p>Isogai smiled faintly. "I guess it's a small compromise."</p><p>Hiroto nudged him. "You know we'd have your back regardless."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Kayano flushed with joy as their cups were refilled. (He's Prince Charming!)</b>
</p><p>Isogai laughed. "Uh, not really."</p><p>"And he's humble too!" Kayano chimed, making the others laugh.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>Isogai carried a huge stack of dirty dishes on both hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Carrying all that at once?) Kataoka admired. Okajima gaped. (He's Prince Charming!)</b>
</p><p>Isogai turned pinker. "This...this isn't going away is it?"</p><p>"Nope," Kataoka replied, smiling. "It's too adorable."</p><p>Meanwhile, a number of the boys were starting to look jealous.</p><p>"Damn it, why does he get all the girls," Seo muttered.</p><p>"Yeah, what's that about?" Ren said, and then discreetly tried to take notes. (Carrying dishes...attracts girls.)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Don't tell me your mum's feeling poorly again?" one of the women asked with concern.</b>
</p><p>Isogai's smile fell. (Oh, no...)</p><p>"What does she mean?" Juba asked, frowning."Has she got the flu or something?"</p><p>"No, it's not the flu..." Isogai's voice dimmed, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>Hiroto looked concerned along with E Class and a few other students.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"Yes, well..." Isogai winked. "It's just me and Mom, so I have to help out with the finances."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He's Prince Charming!)</b>
</p><p>"Wait, but if you're so poor how come you can afford the tuition here?"Hoga asked.<b></b></p><p>"Don't be rude," her friend whispered.</p><p>Isogai forced a smile. "Oh! Well, before, um, well before my dad died most of my tuition was already paid, at least up until second year," he replied, shrugging. "The school let's me pay monthly which isn't normally done, so I'm lucky in that way."</p><p>There was a long awkward silence.</p><p>"Oh..." Hoga looked uneasy. "Um, well, I'm sorry your dad died."</p><p>"Yeah, that's really sad," Gima muttered.</p><p>"How did he die?" Takada blurted out, earning hits from his classmates.</p><p>"Shut up, idiot!" a boy hissed.</p><p>"No, it's fine." Isogai gave a strained laugh. "He died in a car crash."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"That's horrible..." Asami whispered.</p><p>Isogai shrugged uncomfortably. "It's okay. It's been nearly two years, so I've moved past most of it." He cleared his throat, growing on edge. "Besides, I have my mom and my siblings, so it's not so bad, and sure I miss him but it's okay!"</p><p>There was another long pause.</p><p>Hiroto patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>Isogai let out a deep breath and tried to smile when Kataoka gave him a warm look.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano cried in disbelief, Nagisa's eyes sparkled and Okajima gritted his teeth like a caveman.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Him being poor is his only negative," Maehara said fondly.</b>
</p><p>Hiroto frowned slightly, "Uh, hope I didn't sound like a jerk there."</p><p>"Nah, it's fine," Isogai said, starting to feel more at ease again. "I know that you're joking."</p><p>
  <b>"And he even turns that into a cool-guy advantage!" Various cheap clothes and their prices appeared onscreen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He wears his bargain-basement clothes so neat and clean, they don't look cheap at all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai posed in the clothes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's Prince Charming!" everyone cried.</b>
</p><p>"AH! Someone get a picture!" One girl yelled.</p><p>Isogai groaned as a number of girls snapped a quick picture.</p><p>"So handsome!"</p><p>Machida quickly took a quick picture, earning a raised eyebrow from Sugino. "What?" he whispered defensively.</p><p>
  <b>"He let me eat some of the goldfish he caught at the summer festival."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai offered up a plate of fish.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And boy, can he cook a good goldfish!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's Prince Charming!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow! That looks delicious," Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, nice skills there, Isogai," Toka said.</p><p>Isogai shrugged. "It's mainly just recipes I find on the web."</p><p>"Poor goldfish, though," Miura muttered.</p><p>"Don't worry, they die for a worthy cause," Hiroto said brightly.</p><p>
  <b>"And after he used the bathroom?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A toilet paper holder sparkled. "The toilet paper was folded into a triangle!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano and Kataoka blushed. "He's Prince Charming!"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?" Ren paused from taking notes. "How is that attractive in a man?"</p><p>"Or more importantly, Isogai, why are you folding the toilet paper with triangles at the end?" Mimura asked.<b></b></p><p>Isogai blushed. "I like it tidy..."</p><p>"What a man!" The girls gushed.</p><p>Okajima scowled. "Oh, come on!"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Okajima flushed and pointed to himself. "Hey, I fold toilet paper, too!" The toilet paper now sat in gloomy darkness. "Into a triangle!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their faces screwed up. "Disgusting!"</b>
</p><p>Okajima burst into tears. "WHY?!"</p><p>"Hey, it's what happens when you earn the reputation as a pervert," Hara replied, shrugging.</p><p>Okano sighed. "Yeah, and plus I don't think our future-selves have forgotten what you did in the last episode."</p><p>"It was a group effort!" Okajima argued.</p><p>"Yeah, but you're the scapegoat."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Isogai and the women chatted happily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just look at him. Perfect buddy bait!" Maehara said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's Prince Charming!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, middle-aged women in my neighbourhood dote on me, too," Nagisa deadpanned. His memory showed two older women coddling and petting him as he struggled to leave.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, Nagisa-chan! Like a widdle animal!" they gushed.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed when the others laughed.</p><p>"Uh, not really the same thing, Nagisa," Rio said, smirking.</p><p>
  <b>"Shape up!" Kayano and Kataoka reprimanded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai held a love letter as a girl ran away from him. "He's still getting love letters from girls on the main campus," Maehara continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A few of the main campus girls blushed and avoided looking at the screen.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on really?" Seo seethed.</p><p>Ren looked over at Isogai intently. (How does he do it?!) His gaze narrowed in determination. (I need to learn.)</p><p>"Uh, is there a reason Sakikabara is staring at you like a serial killer?" Hiroto murmured near Isogai's ear.</p><p>The Ikeman just looked confused. "I'm not really sure..."</p><p>
  <b>"He's Prince Charming!" Okajima, Nagisa and Kayano cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students burst out laughing again.</b>
</p><p>"Can we get that as a ring tone please?" Oota said, chuckling. </p><p>
  <b>"Well...so am I." A girl bowed and presented a love letter to Katoaka.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"For you, onee-san!" the girl squeaked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Forbidden love!"</b>
</p><p>"Holy crap! Haruhi, is that your sister?" Domen said.</p><p>Haruhi went bright red. "Uh..."</p><p>"Oh, my gosh, really?!"<b></b></p><p>Kataoka shrugged. "It's happened a lot..."</p><p>"So you don't mind?" Toka asked, trying hard not to blush.</p><p>Kataoka looked at her for a second before smiling. "It doesn't really bother me that they're a girl, but I don't really know them so it's kind of awkward."</p><p>"So hot..." Okajima whispered.</p><p>Kataoka looked annoyed. "Get whatever ideas you have out of your head, <em>now</em>."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Some things only suit cool guys like Isogai-kun...and me," disguised Koro-sensei said, chewing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <b>"What a m—" the students sweat-dropped. "What are you doing here?!"</b>
</p><p>"A question we constantly ask ourselves," Hara commented.</p><p>"Sir, I don't think I'd class you as the cool guy type," Rio said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I can be cool!" He waved his tentacles around. "How many teachers do you know with my skillset?"</p><p>"Well, if we did the world would be destroyed sooner," Hazama remarked.</p><p>"Hm, good point," Koro-sensei replied, thinking it over. "But regardless, I think I'm quite cool."</p><p>"Anyone who confidently says they're cool, is not cool," Yoshida said. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"The honey toast here is divine!" He dug into it. "It's why I turn a blind-eye to Isogai-Kuhn's part-time job."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students sighed.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh when the teachers shot him looks. "The boy does need the money."</p><p>Hisaya-sensei scowled. "It's against the rules."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"You don't seem to be too upset about Isogai being such a man amongst men."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They raised their eyebrows. "Huh? No."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why is that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why?" Nagisa repeated. They all shared a look.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, because it's Isogai," Hiroto said, shrugging. "It's impossible to hate him."</p><p>"Exactly!" The boys agreed.</p><p>
  <b>"Well, because he's a good guy, that's all," Maehara stated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mmhm!" the rest nodded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do we need another reason?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hummed in thought.</b>
</p><p>Isogai smiled fondly at his classmates."Thanks, guys."</p><p>"Hey, it's the truth," Sugino replied. "You're a cool guy."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I'm cool too..."</p><p>
  <b>The doorbell chimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Welcome!" Isogai greeted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh...? Oh, dear!" Araki jeered as he walked in with Koyama, laughing. "Our intel was right. There is a student working here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai froze, mouth-agape.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Isogai, you naughty boy!" Koyama mocked, now joined by Ren and Seo.</b>
</p><p>Isogai tensed again. (Oh, no.)</p><p>"Oh, shit," Okjaima swore.</p><p>Toma winced. "Busted..."<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"This is your second major violation of the school rules," Asano joined them. "I expected better, Isogai."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Asano-kun! This couldn't be worse.) Nagisa thought as he watched.</b>
</p><p>"I'm sure he'll find a way," Hara commented, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Damn it, can't you guys not be jerks every time we see you?!" Muramatsu complained.<b></b></p><p>Hiroto glared at Asano. "Yeah, you don't need to always be an asshole, Asano!"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Oh, please, his secret would have been exposed sooner or later."</p><p>Seo shrugged. "Yeah, he's the one breaking the rules."</p><p>"Only because he has to!" Rio argued. "He needs the money."</p><p>Okano narrowed her eyes."Yeah, ever heard of human compassion?"</p><p>"Well, I mean, we didn't know his dad died," Araki said awkwardly.</p><p>"That shouldn't be the only reason to sympathise," Kanada replied, frowning. "The whole point of showing sympathy is doing it even if you don't know the full story."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow while Araki looked apprehensive.</p><p>Tsuchiya glared. "Oh, yeah, because you're just <em>so</em> compassionate, Kanada." She sneered. "You're still a bitch no matter how much you pretend."</p><p>Kanada cringed.</p><p>"Settle down!" Etsuko interjected. "That's enough!"</p><p>"Hey, leave her alone," Rio said, surprising her. "Right now the only bitch around here is you, Tsuchiya."</p><p>"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch," Seo shouted.</p><p>"Yeah, screw you!" Tsuchiya yelled at Rio.</p><p>"Are you seriously back together?!" Kondo yelled in alarm.</p><p>Araki sighed. "Seo, why....?"</p><p>"All right, calm down, children." Koro-sensei blew a kazoo loudly. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Outside the cafe, the students of E Class and the Virtuosos faced each other.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The last time we found out about your job, you went down to the E Class," Asano said. "It seems you've done no soul-searching since then."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can't you keep this quiet, Asano?" Isogai tried. "Just working this month will net me all the money I need."</b>
</p><p>Kondo grimaced. "Asano, he really needs the money," he said hesitantly. "Can't you guys just...turn a blind eye?"</p><p>"Yeah, his mom's sick!" Miura exclaimed.<b></b></p><p>Asano gritted his teeth.</p><p>"He's only doing it because he has to, it's not fair," Kanada argued, frowning.<b></b></p><p>"You're only pulling him up on it here because it's just another way to attack E Class," Kataoka said, glaring. "That's what your dad wanted in the last episode, right?"</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed at her briefly before he shrugged. "It seems like it was only a matter of time before his little part-time job was discovered." He raised an eyebrow at Isogai. "Considering his standing as a Class Representative, it looks especially bad." Isogai winced. "<em>However,"</em> Asano continued. "I'm sure our future-selves will give you a chance to save yourself. We're not, as you'd like to put it, completely heartless."</p><p>Isogai frowned, eyeing him warily. "But knowing you, there'll be a catch..."</p><p>Asano pretended to look appalled. "I'm shocked you'd think so little of me." He smiled politely. "Say what you will, but you'll be given a chance."</p><p>Nagisa sighed, watching them. (Knowing him, it won't be a fair one.)</p><p>
  <b>Asano smirked. "Well, I would like to give you a chance, if I can."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The camera panned past the frowning E-Class students to Nagisa. (When Asano-kun's up to no good, he's the spitting image of the principal.)</b>
</p><p>"Not just image-wise," Rio said a little too loudly.</p><p>Asano felt a spark of irritation, trying not to glare at them.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"Alright—on one condition. Show me your fighting spirit and we'll pretend this never happened."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My fighting spirit?" Isogai questioned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Per school tradition, those who possess a fighting spirit out in society are revered above all else." Asano gave a tight, closed-eyed smile. "A fighting spirit that garners enough respect to nullify a conduct violation. And to show that spirit..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pole-toppling at the school festival?" someone asked, back at the classroom.</b>
</p><p>"Pole toppling?" Terasaka scoffed. "What kind of weird sport is that?!"</p><p>Asano scowled. "One of strategy," he replied airily.  "If Isogai wants to prove his worth he'll need to demonstrate his leadership skills." He shrugged. "It's only fitting since he is meant to be setting the best example as your representative."</p><p>Kataoka's gaze narrowed. "Oh, he'll demonstrate all right!"</p><p>"Yeah, if you guys come after our Ikeman, you're asking for trouble," Hiroto said defiantly.</p><p>
  <b>Maehara stood at the front of the girl-empty class. "Yep. If we beat the A Class, they'll let Isogai slide."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class murmured.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tch," Terasaka spat. "Obviously, they're lookin' to embarrass us."</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka shrugged. "Well, yeah obviously. That's pretty much their motivation for everything these days."</p><p>
  <b>"So what do we do? If we say no, Isogai'll be penalized again," Sugino said. "Screw this up and he might even be expelled."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai lowered his head. "No...you don't have to. You never know what Asano has up his sleeve." He turned around and smiled. "And besides, I made this bed—I'll take responsibility and lie in it. Expel me for all I care! I can still pull off an assassination off school grounds!"</b>
</p><p>The students were staring at the screen with wide eyes.</p><p>Isogai saw their looks and sighed. (It's ot worth getting everyone in trouble because of my mistake...)</p><p>
  <b>Everyone gaped. "Wha-What a..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They stood up in protest. "What a horrible idea!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?!" Isogai yelped, trying to block the various stationary being thrown at him.</b>
</p><p>"EXACTLY!!" There was a resounding scream.</p><p>"W-what's wrong?!" Isogai exclaimed.<b></b></p><p>"You being a selfless idiot is what's wrong!" Okano yelled.</p><p>"I know, right. Like. '<em>You don't have to'</em>." Rio rolled her eyes. "Are you being serious?!"</p><p>"There is no way we are gonna abandon you, dude!" Okajima said firmly.</p><p>Kataoka nodded. "We'll fight this together."</p><p>Hiroto nodded, punching Isogai in the arm. "And show the pricks not to go after one of our own." </p><p>Isogai sighed, rubbing his arm. "Okay, fine. But really guys, it's okay."</p><p>"Pfft, enough of the sainthood," Karma scoffed.</p><p>"Yeah, I swear you're worse than Nagisa sometimes," Rio commented.</p><p>Both Isogai and Nagisa exchanged exasperated looks. </p><p>
  <b>"Quit acting so self-satisfied, you cowlicked poor!" Terasaka shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"'Cowlicked poor'?!" Isogai blanched.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The students started to laugh.</p><p>"Where did the cow insult come from?" Isogai frowned. </p><p>
  <b>Maehara walked over to his desk. "Don't overthink this, Isogai. We just have to beat those nerds at pole-toppling, right?" He raised a knife, then slammed it down on the desk. "We've got this in the bag!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We sure do," Mimura agreed as he walked. "We're practically lucky you got caught working!" He grabbed hold of the knife.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, I wouldn't go that far," Isogai laughed apprehensively.<b></b></p><p>"But it does give us the opportunity to prove ourselves again," Okuda said brightly.<b></b></p><p>"It is really interesting when you guys battle each other head-to-head," Oota commented, grinning. "And it's a sport again so you know it'll be intense."</p><p>Fuwa rubbed her chin. "Exactly! Now, what anime had pole topping in it?"</p><p>"What you mean besides porn?" Hatanaka remarked dryly.</p><p>Hokoma spat out her drink. "HATANAKA!"</p><p>"If it's called pole topping it's free-game," he replied, shrugging.</p><p>"Hell yes!" Okajima fist-pumped him.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "Guys, what did we just talk about in the last episode?"</p><p>Hatanaka grinned. "Yeah, but I'm not in your class, so..."</p><p>Asami groaned, burying her face in her hand. "Why are you like this?"</p><p>"You know, I've never actually seen pole topping as sports porn," Yoshida commented absently.</p><p>Rio snorted. "Who said it's in the sports section?"</p><p>"There's a sports section!?" Nagisa exclaimed.</p><p>"Please, stop!" Isogai begged.</p><p>Asano looked irritated. "What is wrong with you people?"</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "This is going to be a long episode."</p><p>Muramatsu sniggered. "That's what she sa—"</p><p>Okano threw a paperball at his face.</p><p>The teachers sighed in the background.</p><p>"God damn teenagers..." Kensaku said in defeat.</p><p>
  <b>"This is our chance to pay 'em back for all their daily spite!" Terasaka took hold of the knife too. "Topple 'em, hell—we'll destroy 'em!"</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka snorted, covering his mouth to hide a giggle.</p><p>Otani groaned. "No...please no..."</p><p>
  <b>More hands joined.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right, Big Man?" Maehara said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You guys..." Isogai stared at the hands as others gathered around. "Okay, let's do it!"</b>
  <br/>
  <b>"Yeah!" they cheered, raising their fists in the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is how it usually goes: putting class harmony first, above his own needs. It all amounts to personal magnetism, the most essential attribute of a leader," Koro-sensei said, Karasuma behind him. "Now, perhaps a fellow man among men could lend a hand!" He moved forward.</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed a fraction. (Class Harmony, <em>really</em>?)</p><p>Hiroto grinned. "I told you, true Ikeman through and through."</p><p>Isogai smiled fondly at the praise.<b></b></p><p>Miura hummed. "He is really nice," she whispered.</p><p>Kanada nodded. "Yeah..."</p><p>
  <b>(Pole-toppling, eh?) Karasuma thought. (We did that plenty of times in the Defence Academy.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of a violent pole-toppling game appeared.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap!" Okajima winced.<b></b></p><p>Some of Class A looked nervous as well.</p><p>"Um, Asano, it looks kind of violent...?" Okamoto said quietly.<b></b></p><p>"Yeah, and most of us aren't that physically strong!" Juba argued.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Something I'm sure I've accounted for." The corner of his lip twitched upwards. "Obviously a many of you will be average in strength but if utilised correctly, you can be transformed into a stronghold unit."</p><p>"Plus, we have more members than E Class so..." Koyama shrugged.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, which by the way isn't exactly fair!" Kimura pointed out.</p><p>"But, you guys are physically stronger than us," Kondo said.</p><p>"Yeah, but you guys don't know that in the timeline," Rio replied.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>(That's no assassination—it's war. The difference in team size can be a huge handicap.) He kept watching them. (They're well-trained, but can they best a team nearly twice as big?)</b>
</p><p>Kimura frowned. "See."</p><p>"You guys are pretty resourceful, though, so I'm sure you'll find a way to beat them," Oota commented, shrugging.</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei chimed in. "Size is not everything children."</p><p>Okajima sniggered in the background. "Yeah..."</p><p>"With the right tactics and teamwork, it's possible to turn the odds into your favour, especially if your enemy underestimates you," Koro-sensei continued.<b></b></p><p>Nagisa rubbed his chin. (He has a point, so far A Class is still underestimating us here, same with Takaoka.) His brow furrowed, looking over at Asano. (But there has to be something else as play here is Asano seems confident.)</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sports oval was bustling with activity. Various festival signs, cheering people on, were shown as students cheered and lined up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura ran in first place in a race.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Woo!" Koro-sensei sweated as he tried to take as many photos as possible, annoying his students behind him. He wore his coach outfit with a green blanket as a hood. "Awesome, Kimura-kun! Smile even bigger now! That's it, Justice!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #27: Not related, but acts like a proud parent' appeared above him.</b>
</p><p>Kimura blushed while the others laughed.</p><p>"That is actually true!" Fuwa chuckled. "You do act like a mom sometimes, sir."</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with being proud of my students," Koro-sensei said brightly. "Besides, I enjoy showing it!"</p><p>Rio smirked. "Yeah, we noticed – it is kind of cute."</p><p>"And nice!" Hinano smiled warmly. "It shows you care."</p><p>"Even if it can be embarrassing sometimes," Sugino commented sheepishly. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Hara panted, running down the track. Suddenly, spotting something, she gained determination.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The other bread-eating competitors were shocked to see her leap up perfectly and grab the bread with a large bite.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She inhaled the bread and regally walked through the finish line, stating, "Bread is for drinking."</b>
</p><p>Yoshida laughed. "Nice one, Hara."</p><p>She grinned, winking. "I'm good at what I do."</p><p>"What, being fat?" a student muttered.</p><p>Bando overheard and whacked them over the head. "Shut up". </p><p>
  <b>"Too cool!" Class-E gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes—assassination has improved your physical fitness, balance, kinetic vision, and sense of distance." Koro-sensei looked through his camera.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara and Okano ran the three-legged race together, his arm around her waist.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She pushed the arm away. "That's harassment!"</b>
</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that, Okano!" Hiroto grinned, earned a punch to the shoulder.</p><p>Okano blushed while the students laughed. "Hey, you're a womanising sleeze for a reason!"</p><p>Hashizume scrutinised them. "Okay...Okano and Maehara?"</p><p>Tsuda rubbed her chin. "There's something there."</p><p>Himeki made a note. "Her aggression may just be a cover for her real feelings..."</p><p>"What are you whispering about?!" Okano snapped, making them jump.</p><p>"Nothing!" the three students said hastily.</p><p>
  <b>"This extraordinary competition is sure to show them off," Koro-sensei continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano dived under a net and sped through it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Look how fast that runt is crawling through the net! Her body's got no resistance!" someone yelled.</b>
</p><p>Kayano bristled. "Who you calling runt?!"</p><p>"I mean, you are pretty small, Kayano," Muramatsu commented</p><p>She scowled. "I'm not that small!"</p><p>"Don't think of it as small, more...fun-sized," Yoshida said.</p><p>Hazama scoffed. "What like a chocolate bar?" </p><p>Yoshida raised his hands defensively. "What? Who doesn't like chocolate?"</p><p>
  <b>"Each student's individuality will be their weapon. It's up to you how best to use that in pole-toppling, Isogai-kun." Koro-sensei turned to Isogai, who was reading a book. "What is it?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai closed the book. "Koro-sensei, no matter what anyone says, Asano is one amazing guy." He stared at the 'Pole-Toppling Strategy Book'. "I'm definitely no match for him."</b>
</p><p>A smug smile crept onto Asano's face.</p><p>"What? Dude, no, you can't think like that!" Hiroto said fiercely. "You have to believe in yourself."</p><p>Isogai sighed. "But it's true." He shrugged. "I'm not anything special—"</p><p>"Yes, you are!" Kataoka said firmly. "You're an amazing leader, and you don't need to be good at everything to prove that."</p><p>"And, regardless, you have plenty of talent to spare!" Mimura encouraged.</p><p>"Yeah, you're a great tennis player," Kataoka reminded him.</p><p>"And ambidextrous," Toka chimed in.</p><p>Nagisa looked confused. "Is that really a talent though?"</p><p>"And did you completely miss the whole list of things we mentioned at the beginning of the episode?" Kayano exclaimed.</p><p>"So don't sell yourself short," Kataoka told him sternly. "You're special to us, and that's all that matters, Isogai."</p><p>Hiroto grinned, yanking the antennas of his hair playfully. "Yeah, so shut up about not being good enough—it's starting to piss me off."</p><p>Isogai's blushed at all the praise they were heaping on him, feeling a smile start to grow on his face. "Well, I appreciate you all think that." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "I'll try to be less harsh on myself."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was quiet for a moment. "It's true that no matter how talented you are, once you're out in the world, there will always be someone better. Like he is."</b>
</p><p>(That's why you have to continue to be the best.) Asano's gaze narrowed, folding his arms.(You can't afford to have the lower hand for even a second!)</p><p>
  <b>"What now? If everyone gets hurt because of me..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But the thing is..." Koro-sensei aimed his camera at him. "Out in the world, one person has only so much power."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima, Maehara, Terasaka, Takebayashi and Nagisa joined Isogai for the photo. "Yeah!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei took the photo. "The power to command allies into battle: that's where you've got Asano-kun beat. If you find yourself in a pinch, everyone will fight alongside you." He tied a white bandana around Isogai's head. "That's your personal magnetism. And as for me, I'm glad I got to be your teacher instead of Asano-kun's."</b>
</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth while some of the others in A Class frowned.</p><p>"If Asano was in trouble we'd still fight alongside him," Kanada said.<b></b></p><p>"Yeah, it's just..." Kondo hesitated. "Well, he's so strong he normally doesn't need our help."</p><p>Ren gave a somewhat nervous laugh. "Yeah, he doesn't really need us..."</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed. "I never said I didn't need you."</p><p>The others in A Class looked over in surprise.</p><p>"W-wait, what?" Juba stammered.</p><p>"Did you just say you...<em>needed </em>us?" Seo repeated slowly.</p><p>"Asano, are you feeling okay?" Aoi asked warily.</p><p>Asano froze, caught off guard, and then felt the horror of realisation when he realised that had been what he'd said. He felt even more disgust when he saw some of his classmates were smiling at him, and worse even E Class were looking amused.</p><p>"I...I just mean that, obviously, as a class, there is a certain reliance of some sorts," he said quickly, clearing his throat. "Especially in this situation, I would need cooperation and for you to meet expectations."</p><p>"Uh, huh." Araki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Ren smirked faintly, glancing at Seo who looked amused.</p><p>"<em>Obviously</em>, I don't actually need you," Asano re-affirmed, scoffing. "If anything, I have the burden of making sure you all stay at the top."</p><p>Seo nodded slowly. "Right...of course."</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Ren echoed as his smirk grew.</p><p>Asano scowled. "In fact, if half my energy wasn't wasted on keeping you all in line I would have defeated the Principal by now."</p><p>"Pfft, oh, please, Ren is the irresponsible one here," Seo scoffed.</p><p>Ren glared at him. "Uh, you're the one who keeps picking fights and dating girls who cheat on you."</p><p>Seo bristled. "Yeah, well at least I'm not a—"</p><p>"Enough!" Asano snapped, massaging his temples. "And thus my point is proven."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Isogai blushed and sighed. "Alright, guys! Let's go into this guns blazing—like always!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah!" the Class-E boys cheered, running forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now for an exhibition match!" commentator, Araki, announced from the 'Broadcast Booth'. "Seems the E-Class has challenged the A-Class to a battle!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class A's team lined up. Four large, thick boys stood next to Asano.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, Kunugigaoka's elite—give 'em hell!"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>"Who the hell are they?!" Terasaka pointed at the screen.</p><p>Asano smiled crookedly. "Oh, those must be the reinforcements."</p><p>"What do you mean reinforcements?!" Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>"Reinforcements: Common noun, an additional supply of personnel for a military force," Asano answered dryly.</p><p>"I KNOW THE DEFINITION, SMARTASS!!" Muramatsu snapped.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa made a concerned noise from the Class E lineup."Foreigners?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The thick boys flexed their muscles and smirked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's gotta be against the rules!" Okajima cried.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you can't add adults to the game!" Kimura said.</p><p>Asano raised a brow. "Oh, I can assure you they're fifteen." He shrugged. "They all have undergone intensive training."</p><p>"Pfft, what kind? Steroids?!" Hiroto replied.</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <b>"And in the spirit of cultural exchange, this exhibition match will include all our exchange students!" Araki broadcasted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara frowned and clenched his fist. "That Asano's being way too careful. Is that how badly he wants to win?"</b>
</p><p>"Yep," Rio commented dryly.</p><p>"If you're not determined to do what it takes to win, then you don't have the right mindset," Asano said dismissively.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "There are things that are more important than winning, Asano." He smiled sheepishly. "I know that even when I lose I can still be happy so long as my friends are there."</p><p>Asano narrowed his gaze. "Well, that just sounds wonderful," he remarked dryly. "Fortunately, I'm not so dirt poor I have to rely on whimsical sentiments."</p><p>Seo burst out laughing along with a few others, while Isogai looked annoyed.</p><p>"Hey! Only we're allowed to call him dirt poor!" Okajima yelled.</p><p>
  <b>The main school students cheered from the sidelines.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is gonna be good," Takada sneered from the bleachers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What will the E Class do now?" Tanaka joined in.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to a couple of days before in Class A.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seo gawked at the four foreign exchange students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"T-they're so big!" He gulped, looking over at Asano who was smirking faintly. "Are you sure these guys are really fifteen?"</b>
</p><p>"Exactly! They look like they're on steroids," Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>"They do look older, but some people are like that," Toka commented. "I knew one girl who looked older than she was."</p><p>"I know, but they must be on something, right?" Okajima questioned.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "Well, like I said, they all have undergone intensive physical training."</p><p>"So...drugs?" Okajima replied.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "No."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," Asano replied nonchalantly, crossing his arms. "Camille, is the next generation Ace at a famous wrestling gym in France." The heavily muscles blond smirked when he surveyed the students. "Sang Hyuk is a rising star in Korean football world." A tall, heavily built student was shown. "Jose is the son of an international fighter from Brazil."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jose looked annoyed, holding Koyama by the tie. "O-oh you have a cleft chin? Me too!" Koyama shakily laughed.</b>
</p><p>Koyama gulped while a few others laughed.</p><p>"Oh, great, what did you do to piss him off?" Araki commented, smirking.</p><p>"Knowing, Koyama, probably something tactless," Hashizume remarked dryly.</p><p>"Hey!" Koyama bristled. "I'm not always tactless."</p><p>"Yes, you are," a majority of the students replied at once.</p><p>"W-well, Seo's worse!" Koyama pointed accusingly at his friend.</p><p>"Hm, that is true," Okano remarked.</p><p>"I'm not worse!" Seo snapped.</p><p>"You kind of are," Kanada replied, shrugging. "Koyama can be all talk sometimes but you're a lot more arrogant and aggressive."</p><p>Seo scowled. "What the hell!!?"</p><p>"Ooh, called out." Kondo laughed.</p><p>"Shut up," he said while the others thought it was hilarious. "You're all just...just, assholes!"</p><p>Asano sighed and buried his face in his hand.</p><p>
  <b>"And there's Kevin, the American rising star, American national junior football representative," Asano added, as Kevin was shown adjusting his fedora. "They're all legitimately our age." He smiled slyly. "If I had hid ages we'd have even more stalwart friends, though." He winked. "I'll abide by the rules of common sense."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, should we be concerned about how many heavily muscled guys you know?" Rio questioned warily.</p><p>"Yeah, how do you even know all these people!" Kayano exclaimed.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "I've competed in many competitions across the world which is how I met a majority of the others," he answered. "I lived with Kevin's family for a summer while I attended this mathletes competition in the States."</p><p>"Oh," Nagisa's eyes widened. "That's really interesting, so you kept in touch with all of them."</p><p>"Through the occasional emails and social media," Asano replied dismissively.</p><p>"And they all just came to help you, like that?" Hiroto said, frowning.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Well, why wouldn't they?"</p><p>"Just...I don't know." Hiroto shrugged. "It just means they must really be good friends."</p><p>"Asano scoffed. "Hardly." He waved his hand dismissively. "They probably just see it as an opportunity to flex their strength, and it would mean I'd owe them a favour in the future."</p><p>"I'm sure it's more than that," Ren said, smiling faintly. "They probably also wanted to see you as well."</p><p>Asano tried not to glare, feeling some embarrassment creep its way in.</p><p>
  <b>Araki smiled warily. (So you say. First off, it's not common sense for a middle school student to freely manipulate four different languages to call foreign aid.)</b>
</p><p>"How many foreign languages do you know anyway, Asano?" Rio asked out of curiosity.</p><p>"I'm fluent in four," he replied curtly. "But I do plan on learning more."</p><p>"Huh..." Rio raised an eyebrow. "Not bad."</p><p>Asano scoffed. (It's more than just '<em>not bad</em>'!)</p><p>
  <b>He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. (I can just see Class E's faces of despair.)</b>
</p><p>"I mean, it would be a shock, but despair? Nah," Hiroto replied, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>Asano stood in front of the class with the four students next to him. "Everyone, this boutoshi we're supposed to do Class E. Our top priority is not to bring down their pole."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile just outside Itona's radio spy racer was listening.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, damn it!" Araki exclaimed.</p><p>Karma sniggered. "Uh, oh."</p><p>"Never underestimate an assassins sneakiness!" Mimura said.</p><p>"More like underhanded tactics," Asano replied.</p><p>"Uh, excuse me! How is using those foreign exchange students not underhanded?!" Hiroto snapped.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "Well, at least I'm not spying on anyone."</p><p>
  <b>"If we include our reinforcement will double theirs," Asano continued. "And considering battle strength we can take down their pole at any time."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class A looked at him questionably.</b>
</p><p>"See! This is a total unfair disadvantage!!" Okajima pointed at the screen.</p><p>Seo grinned. "Well...no one said life was fair."</p><p>"Oh, my gosh, just shut up!" Okano sighed deeply.</p><p>
  <b>"You know," Asano said innocently. "I want to use this to make Class E reflect on themselves."</b>
</p><p>Asano smiled innocently when E Class shot him peeved off looks. "What? It's true."</p><p>
  <b>"Most of the students are miscreants. I won't say </b>
  <b>
    <em>who</em>
  </b>
  <b>, but... there's even one who continues to secretly go against school regulations."</b>
</p><p>Rio groaned. "You're such a bitch."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow in amusement.</p><p>Kondo snorted and nearly choked on his own laughter.</p><p>"You really are, Asano, like seriously," Kataoka commented dryly.</p><p>"And not even a lovable Bitch-sensei type. You're just the worst kind of bitch," Okano continued.</p><p>"Lovable?" Bitch-sensei looked confused.</p><p>"Oh, shut up," Koyama said, scoffing. "Just because he shows better leadership skills than you could ever hope for."</p><p>"Uh, dictatorships usually end with uprisings," Rio commented. "Or beheadings."</p><p>"Yeah, I think I prefer Isogai's type of leadership," Kataoka said, smiling.</p><p>"Well, let's see if it holds up," Asano replied in a clipped tone.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "It will be interesting to see." He patted Isogai and Asano on the head, earning a smile from one and a glare from the other. "I'm sure you'll both give your all for this."</p><p>
  <b>"For Class E be as such, we'll have them properly reflect on themselves before bringing down their pole." Asano smiled crookedly. "Of course we will abide by the rules and do this fair and square." He shrugged.</b>
</p><p>"Fair and square, really?" Yoshida scoffed. "Now you're knowingly spouting bullshit."</p><p>Asano smiled slyly.</p><p>
  <b>"Besides, we're all feeling frustrated from final exams here—before the midterms I want to pay them back a little—I won't blame you if you all feel the same."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, we're probably pretty annoyed still..." Kanada sighed. "But none of this seems right, Asano!" She frowned. "Isogai is just working to support his family, we can't punish him for that."</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed at her. "Rules are rules."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're only now enforcing them just for your own benefit," Kataoka argued.</p><p>
  <b>Seo smirked in amusement. (As usual, he uses pretty words, but, simply put, he probably means this: Put Class E through plenty of pain, enough to even affect their upcoming midterm exams next week.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Yeah, that sounds more like what he means."</p><p>A few students from Class A chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much," Tsuda commented.</p><p>
  <b>Ren watched from the side curiously. (Asano-kun, is this your true goal?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He imagined Asano handing out spears to Class A so they could attack E Class. "Here use this!"</b>
</p><p>Seo snorted in amusement, covering his mouth. (This is too accurate!)</p><p>
  <b>(For him alone there's no mistaking that'll he'll receive the top spot for our grade level, however...) Ren thought to himself, staring at Asano. (In order to fulfil the previous objective to having everyone in Class A in the top 40...this is his plan to ensure victory for every member of his team as head of our group.) He smiled a little apprehensively. (He's the only one capable of such a harsh for-the-team approach. That's exactly why he's Class A steadfast leader.)</b>
</p><p>Most of the students found his monologue interesting.</p><p>"And you're really okay with all of that?" Kataoka asked.</p><p>"Yeah, you do realise that kind of leadership is...borderline fascist?" Okano commented.</p><p>Class A exchanged looks before glancing at Asano and then E Class.</p><p>"Well..." Kondo shrugged. "It's kind of nice not having to make big decisions all the time."</p><p>"Yeah, and Asano-kun always comes up with these cool plans and everything," Juba said. "So it's really motivating."</p><p>Koyama stuck his nose up. "Just because you may not like it, doesn't mean we don't."</p><p>"Like we said before, he's <em>our</em> leader and we'll follow wherever he goes because he's the best," Seo said, smirking.</p><p>Kanada thought for a moment. "And well...Even though it can be stressful at times, we know that he's pushing us to be the best we can be." She smiled brightly at Asano. "Sometimes when you have high expectations you end up achieving more than you thought you could."</p><p>Asano felt a smug smile creep onto his face when he looked back at E Class and shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>Asano climbed to the top of the pile of students around the pole, standing upright. (If the E-Class wants to win with so few members, they'll have to abandon defence and attack—only to get swallowed up by our ironclad defence and be crushed.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The camera zoomed out from the pole, showing the 'A-Class Formation: Defend and Destroy' battle plan.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, so you're playing defence." Karma started to smirk. "It doesn't guarantee a win though, especially if we draw you out."</p><p>Asano scrutinised him. "Well, as interesting as that would be, I'm sure I have a back-up plan."</p><p>"Good thing too, otherwise this could get boring," Karma replied. "And considering how high the odds are stacked against us, we'll have a few tricks up our sleeve."</p><p>Isogai smiled. "Considering our track record, we do like defying the impossible." His smile grew. "As long as I have you guys with me, I feel like we can win this."</p><p>"Now, that's more like it!" Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>Koyama pointed at the other team's more sparsely defended pole. "Oi—does the End Class even want to win? No one's on offence!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's Absolute Defense Form appeared behind Isogai standing atop the pole. It was the 'Initial E-Class Formation: Absolute Defence Form'!</b>
</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Fujii muttered.</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this," Okamoto whispered.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"What's with the E-Class? They're going all-in on defence!" Araki commentated. "Might they be cowed by the skill gap? Let the battle begin!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai determinedly looked onwards. (Bring it on, Asano!)</b>
</p><p>"Yes, that's the right attitude, Isogai," Koro-sensei cheered.<b></b></p><p>"This is pretty exciting! You have two leaders going head to head," Fuwa announced, winking as she pointed in the air. "Democracy vs dictatorship! Who will win?"</p><p>"You decide!" Oota yelled.</p><p>"Oota, stop being weird," Yanagi commented dryly.</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <b>Asano returned the glare. (Trying to lure us out, eh? You underestimate us.) "Offence team, Plan F!" he said in English, thrusting an arm forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Roger!" one of the exchange students answered before bounding forward.</b>
</p><p>"I don't think we're underestimating you," Isogai said.</p><p>Kataoka nodded. "That's true."</p><p>Asano frowned, feeling a spark on uncertainty.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>(We're not trying to bring down the pole.) Back on the battle plan, the front unit with a USA flag in it, moved towards the 'E-Class Main Unit'. (No, we mean to crush you—once and for all.)</b>
</p><p>"Um, okay, Asano, getting a bit too intense there," Muramatsu said.</p><p>"Yeah, why isn't there a middle-ground?" Yoshida questioned. "Why is it always crushing people!?"</p><p>Ren grimaced. (He has a point.)</p><p>Asano's lips set in a thin line, hesitating. "I've already told you, in this world to stay on top, you have to crush those on top—"</p><p>"But it's bullshit, Asano," Rio snapped. "Like, come on, after everything you've seen us do. You really think that?"</p><p>"Because it's true," Asano replied sharply, and then grimaced, feeling his apprehension grow.</p><p>"More like you're just too stubborn to admit otherwise," Rio replied, sighing.</p><p>The others in A Class watched their leader anxiously. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Woah! Here they come!" Sugaya rasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida, next to him, groaned, straining to hold the pole up. "Dammit!" He sprinted forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu was close behind. "We're not just gonna roll over and take this!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They collided with the American exchange student, who stopped and grabbed them both. He grunted and pushed them away, before shoving his body into them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu and Yoshida flew through the air and landed near the stands.</b>
</p><p>There was a gasp from the students.</p><p>"What a throw!"</p><p>"Oh, shit!" Terasaka swore.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed bleakly. "Children...please...language."</p><p>Ngaisa smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, sir. It's too late."</p><p>"Plus how else are we meant to react?!" Yoshida yelled. "We just got thrown in the air!"</p><p>"So far, so good," Seo commented.</p><p>Miura looked nervous. "Yeah, but hopefully this doesn't end in too many physical assaults..."</p><p>
  <b>"Two down!" Araki announced. "They've been flung out to the stands!"</b>
</p><p>"Quite literally," Adachi commented.</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <b>The rest of Class-E and their teachers gasped as they watched from a distance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Th-This isn't good, Koro-sensei!" Kayano cried. "A tight defence doesn't matter if they just get picked off one by one!"</b>
</p><p>Terasaka looked annoyed. "I can't believe you idiots broke formations!"</p><p>Yoshida frowned. "It is kind of weird."</p><p>"Yeah, it's normally you who does that kind of stuff, Terasaka," Muramatsu replied innocently.</p><p>Terasaka scowled while Hazama laughed.<b></b></p><p>Koro-sensei meanwhile watched the screen curiously and hummed.</p><p>Nagisa looked over. "Something on your mind, sir?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "We'll see..."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>
  <b>"Why don't you fight instead of defending like a bunch of turtles?" the American exchange student asked in English, Seo behind him.</b>
</p><p>Asano looked irritated. (Don't you dare.)</p><p>
  <b>"Hmph. But you don't even understand me, do you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's alright, man," Karma said in a bad southern American accent, surprising the large lad. "Why don't you attack instead of chatting away?"</b>
</p><p>There was a round of laughter.</p><p>"Nice one, Karma," Mimura said.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Gotta put those English skills to good use."</p><p>Bitch-sensei beamed. (His pronunciation has gotten better as well.)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Hmph! Bring it on!" The exchange student surged forward with his team.</b>
</p><p>Asano sighed in exasperation. (Kevin, you idiot!)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Okay, guys—now!" Isogai commanded. "Operation: Tentacles!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The front row sprung into the air, then crashed down on the attackers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The move 'E-Class Formation: Tentacle Triangle' consisted of the attackers being held down by arms and Nagisa's body.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona leaped to the top of the pole and grabbed on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pin 'em down!" Isogai shouted and the pole was pushed down to an angle, keeping the attackers in place and giving Nagisa something to lounge on.</b>
</p><p>"YES!" Hiroto cheered.</p><p>"Oh, crap!" Koyama exclaimed.</p><p>"Wait, but are you allowed to do that?!" Mori from Class A spoke up. "Isn't that against the rules?!"</p><p>Karasuma tried not to smile. "While not utilised, the pole can be used as a weapon."</p><p>"Seriously?" Kimura started to smile. "Nice!"</p><p>Ren gulped. (Okay, so, not as good of a start as we hoped...)</p><p>Asano scrutinised the screen for a moment. "Slightly underhanded, but interesting nonetheless." He crossed his arms. "But it also leaves you down on the defensive."</p><p>Isogai rubbed his chin. "That is true..." He thought it over and then started to smile. "Though, I think there might be a way around it if we utilise our forces right."</p><p>Asano eyed him warily from the corner of his eyes. "You think so?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled in the back. (Let's see how everyone works around this.)</p><p>
  <b>"The E-Class comes together with the weight of the pole!" Araki commentated. "Now this is intense! They're playing dirty!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ain't no rule against usin' the pole as a weapon!" Terasaka grinned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Get off of me!" the American exchange student grumbled in English.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka pushed the pole down harder. "You're not goin' anywhere!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano cupped his chin as he observed. (A splendid defence. But you've got seven men strictly on defence, and two are out for the count. We just have even more of an advantage now.) "Guerilla teams on both flanks: Plan K!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ten members of Class-A moved forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(There's a gap right in the middle. If we're going to attack, it has to be now, when their forces are scattered!) Isogai thought, the battle plan displayed behind him.</b>
</p><p>Asano smiled slyly. (That's what you think.)</p><p>
  <b>"Come on out! Attack team! Operation: Mucus!" He took off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Got it!" Maehara, Okajima, Kimura and Sugino grinned and ran after him, Karma close behind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On the battle plan, symbols for Isogai and the E-Class Main Unit moved forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Got 'em," Asano said with a confident smirk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Class-A teams turned around and followed the E-Class Main</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Unit.</b>
</p><p>"Now that's more like it!" Seo cheered.</p><p>"Damn it!" Kimura swore. "Now what?!"</p><p>Isogai's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure, but there has to be a way get around them."</p><p>"What, you mean like dodge them?" Kataoka questioned.</p><p>"They're moving fast, though," Nagisa commented.</p><p>"So we'll just have to be faster," Karma remarked, smiling.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"Oh! They've chased after the E-Class and are back on the defensive!" Araki announced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"An offensive fake-out?!" Okajima exclaimed whilst running.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai and the others stopped as they were surrounded on all sides.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(It's like a chess problem.) Karasuma observed from the sidelines. (Even though they've made their defensive line airtight...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The battle plan for A-Class' Plan K: 'Feint &gt; Pincer Attack' appeared, outlining exactly what just occurred.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...the tide of battle is turning against them.)</b>
</p><p>"Which is why an assassin must be adaptable," Koro-sensei chimed in."Something you children are well aware of by now."</p><p>Karasuma nodded faintly. (True, but how are they going to turn the tables?)</p><p>
  <b>Beside him, Koro-sensei giggled suggestively.</b>
</p><p>Class E started to smile while Class A grew apprehensive.</p><p>"Okay, the giggle means you're up to something!" Sugaya said.</p><p>"Perhaps." Koro-sensei chuckled. "I'm sure I've provided a thorough mentoring in strategy to Isogai before the game."</p><p>Asano eyed the teacher suspiciously. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What should we do?" Karasuma asked Koro-sensei. "The Defence Ministry would rather no one get injured."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed suggestively again. "It's alright. I gave him some tips in our social studies work."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, have a little faith, Mr K," Karma said, smirking. "We can handle ourselves."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "I'm just cautious."</p><p>"More like overprotective daddy!" Bitch-sensei cooed, earning a glare.</p><p>"You're ridiculous," he replied, grimacing.</p><p>She huffed. "And you're an old stick in the mud."</p><p>"Oh, just shut up and kiss already," Naoka commented sarcastically.</p><p>The students laughed while Bitch-sensei went bright pink in the face and Karasuma scowled.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback of Isogai taking notes in front of Koro-sensei appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"As a good example of defeating a group twice your size, I'm rather fond of Hannibal of Carthage."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh," Isogai said. "The scourge of Ancient Rome." He wrote it down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's face darkened to show a sketch of an army marching through a mountain pass.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He sent his troops where there were no roads," foot-soldiers desperately fled the horsemen, "popping up in places where the foe was unprepared."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rectangular shields held on all sides protected the soldiers from arrows. "He thought up defences," armoured elephants carried soldiers, "and used secret weapons."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai wrote everything down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Put a touch of the unconventional in all of your strategies. They can carry out whatever clever schemes you put together."</b>
</p><p>"Unconventional?" Ren repeated, confused.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Asano-kun's strategy is very military focussed due to his personality, which means ours needs to have a flare of the eccentric!"</p><p>"Hey! That just might work!" Hinano said brightly.</p><p>Asano glared at the yellow octopus briefly before glancing at his classmates. "You can be as eccentric as you want," he told 3-E but it won't last and hold up as a strong tactic."</p><p>Karma grinned. "Wanna bet?"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Back on the sports field, Isogai and his group exchanged looks and nods.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The A-Class drew closer on the battle plan.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ooh! Those E-Class losers are totally surrounded!" Takada mocked, in the bleachers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's beatin' time!" Tanaka drawled, beside him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai's unit suddenly ran off the battle plan.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"H-Hey, wait! Ack!" Tanaka and Takada cried. Isogai leaped over the boundary fence as the spectators scattered."Why are they headed this way?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the unit jumped after him, except Karma, who leaned on the fence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He waited until the A-Class was close, then swung backwards over the fence. One of the exchange students rammed into it. The students running behind rammed into him.</b>
</p><p><b>Three of the thick exchange students climbed over the fence.</b><br/>"Ah! What are you doing?" Tagawa yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, why are you running over there?" Uchida questioned.</p><p>Isogai smiled. "Well, it's one way to avoid an attack."</p><p>"Besides, does it say in the rules of pole topping we can't do that?" Hiroto asked teasingly. Asano glared at him. "Yeah, didn't think so."</p><p>"But this is crazy!" Araki exclaimed.</p><p>Rio winked. "But it works!"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"The E-Class has begun fleeing to the stands!" Araki commentated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An exchange student ran after Sugino, scattering chairs along the way. The words 'E-Class Formation: Mucus Hell' appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara bounced from chair to chair. An exchange student tried to copy him, but was too slow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma landed on a chair, leaping away when an exchange student got too close.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The whole place is in a panic!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma stood up straight on another chair. "There are no rules about boundaries. Come on," he said in English, beckoning with a finger. "The whole school is a battlefield."</b>
</p><p>"Damn!" Hashizume scowled.</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Seo growled. "You guys are just being annoying."</p><p>"Hey, don't get upset just because we're winning," Karma said.</p><p>Rio laughed. "You are trolling them so hard in this!"</p><p>Karma smirked, placing a hand on his hear. "I consider it a civic duty."</p><p>Asano looked irritated. "Let's just see how long it can last before it falls apart."</p><p>Karma's smirk grew. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about your team!"</p><p>Asano ground his teeth together.</p><p>Isogai rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just keep watching, guys, and see how this plays out."</p><p>
  <b>"What are you doing?" Ren yelled, behind the barrier. "Quick, stop them!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano observed the commotion from atop the pole. (The most dangerous part of pole-toppling is that even with a handful of people, you can make it to the top.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dummies rocking the pole back and forth appeared, trying to get the topper off. (Who can pull that off?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma evaded the A-Class' advances, hopping chair to chair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Akabane!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Present and accounted for!" Karma smiled, saluting.</p><p>Asano sighed in exasperation. "Please just be quiet." </p><p>
  <b>Kimura stopped sprinting as an attacker blocked him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kimura!"</b>
</p><p>Kimura smiled sheepishly. "I'm kind of surprised you consider me that strong..."</p><p>
  <b>Isogai vaulted over a chair, away from his assailants.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And Isogai! Keep an eye on those three in particular!" Asano ordered.</b>
</p><p>Isogai's brow furrowed. "Not sure about. The others in class can be just as strong, counting them out is a bad move, Asano."</p><p>Asano bristled, but then started to second-guess. (He is right to a certain degree.) He scrutinised the other members of E Class. (These episodes have highlighted their individual strength.) His stomach twisted, feeling a tug of doubt. (If I am underestimating them again then...no, it's fine.) He tried to brush it off. (I can still win this. I have to.)</p><p>
  <b>(Isogai Yuma... If the E-Class loses this, I'll report your infraction and you'll be out in the cold.) A notice of expulsion was shown. (Don't like it? Then you'll have to command everyone to attack. Either you fall alone or you drag everyone down with you: the choice is yours, E-Class Leader.)</b>
</p><p>"Geez, Asano...." Rio sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at her. "It's the truth. If he wants to win he'll need to step up his tactics."</p><p>"You don't have to sound so smug about it, though," Hara said.</p><p>"He does have a point," Isogai commented. "My plan needs to be solid if I'm going to outmanoeuvre him."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Isogai ran, glancing around, then jumped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Isogai! It's about that time!" Karma continued jumping and avoiding.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yep! So far, it's all according to plan!" Isogai straightened up with a proud smile.</b>
</p><p>Asano froze. (How is this according to plan?!)</p><p>Ren looked over in concern. "Uh, oh..."</p><p>
  <b>Asano made a noise of surprise and stopped smirking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu and Yoshida sprinted towards the A-Class poll, bounding forward and latching onto Asano's waist, who grimaced. Muramatsu chuckled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The E-Class spectators gasped.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Asano spluttered, caught by surprise. "H-how?"</p><p>"Holy crap, where did you guys come from!?" Hiroto yelled.</p><p>Yoshida gave a low whistle. "Woah! Looks like we weren't being reckless."</p><p>"I did not see that coming," Kataoka said.</p><p>"Me neither," Isogai said sheepishly.<b></b></p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I had a suspicion there was more to it." He slipped his tentacle mittens back on. "With Yoshida and Muramatsu's personalities, then striking off wouldn't be suspicious."</p><p>Isogai nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm starting to understand what future-me is up to."</p><p>Meanwhile, the rest of Class A were growing more on edge, especially since their leader was looking more tense than usual.</p><p>"Um, don't worry, boss, I-I'm sure you have something up your sleeve," Koyama encouraged.</p><p>Asano curled his hands into fists. (I better. Otherwise, I'll beat every single one of them off the pole myself!)</p><p>
  <b>"What?! Where did those two E-Class goons come from?!" Araki shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida growled and tightened his grip on Asano. "We practiced taking blows 'til we were blue in the face."</b>
  <br/>
  <b>"The only hard part was acting out that flight to the stands!" Muramatsu added.</b>
</p><p>"Ha! Nice!" Terasaka smirked.</p><p>"Something I wouldn't encourage," Koro-sensei said warily.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, we can take it!" Yoshida replied, fist-pumping Muramatsu. </p><p>"Yeah, we've been in plenty of fights!"</p><p>"And they've got the lack of brain-cells to prove it," Hazama commented.</p><p>
  <b>(Are these the ones thrown to the stands in the beginning?!) Asano thought, snarling.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong, Asano? You seem nervous," Karma chimed.<b></b></p><p>"Don't be ridiculous," Asano replied coldly, glaring at him.</p><p>
  <b>"We're done running! Okay, team: Sonic!" Isogai shouted, springing off the fence</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Alright!" the rest of the unit called back. They grinned and pranced over the fence, running toward the A-Class pole.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I get it...) Asano thought. (While everyone was focused on the scuffle, the two who faked injuries to leave the field formed another unit, and sneaked in from outside!) The battle plan showed this. (Then they used that disturbance to rush the A-Class' main unit! So that's their game!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's our game!" Koro-sensei said sharply.</b>
</p><p>"Yes!" Okajima cheered. "Thank you, sir."</p><p>Asano ground down on his teeth. (That damn octopus!!)</p><p>"Uh, well this doesn't look good," Kondo said, brow furrowed.</p><p>"Shut up," Asano snapped harshly, making him flinch. "The game's not over yet."</p><p>"Uh, right!" Kondo said quickly. "Sorry, Asano!"</p><p>Ren's eyes widened in alarm, looking over at the others worriedly. (He only snaps like that when he's really angry.)</p><p>Takebayashi looked over cautiously, along with Nagisa, Kayano, and Isogai.</p><p>
  <b>The E-Class Main Unit lunged at Asano all at once. It was the 'E-Class Formation: Sonic Flight'!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ack! They got right up in our faces!" Araki yelled.</b>
</p><p>"Woah! We're going straight into an ambush here!" Sugaya said.</p><p>"This is so exciting!!" Fuwa cheered.</p><p>"Come on, take him down, please!" Toka clasped her hands tightly.</p><p>"We have to win this for Isogai," Okuda worried.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>Asano was handled all over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Take that, Asano!" Muramatsu said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano stayed silent.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There might be fewer of us, but as long as we can get up here..." Yoshida began.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano smirked and threw his helmet off.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit," Ren whispered.</p><p>
  <b>He grasped Yoshida's hand. He pulled it away and twisted it around, flipping Yoshida onto the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano vaulted to the top of the pole. He used it as support to swing his body around and kick Muramatsu off.</b>
</p><p>"AHH!" Yoshida jerked back in surprise. "What the hell, Asano?"</p><p>Asano felt a swell of satisfaction. "What? There's nothing in the rules saying I can't throw you off me? If anything it's encouraged."</p><p>Karma's eyes sparked with amusement. "Well, well, looks who's finally baring those claws."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "I'm not a delinquent like you, Akabane, I don't fight like some common thug."</p><p>"Where did you learn to fight like that?!" Hinano's eyes widened in fascination.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "I took martial arts training."</p><p>"Yeah, but why?!"Kimura asked. "I mean I guess it's not that uncommon, I just assumed..."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Martial arts was a key factor in learning about strength."</p><p>"Oh...Well, I guess that makes sense," Kanzaki replied. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Isogai and Karma gasped together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Class-E spectators gasped too.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Does he know martial arts, too?!" Karasuma thought aloud.</b>
</p><p>Asano tried not to smile."Well, it's not something I use very often."</p><p>"Unless it's a kicking war with Karma?" Rio teased, looking amused.</p><p>A few people laughed while Asano glared at her.</p><p>"Though, it does make me curious which one of you would win in an actual fight," Rio continued, smiling wickedly as her eyes glinted.</p><p>"Like I'd lower myself in such a way," Asano replied dismissively.</p><p>Karma laughed. "Aw, but you're missing out on all the fun!"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Isogai snarled, staring down at Muramatsu.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You and I are standing on the same stage," Asano told Isogai. Crouching atop the pole, he loomed over them. A shadow covered his face and his eyes blazed. "Surely you're prepared to get kicked off."</b>
</p><p>Many students started to grow wary.</p><p>"Okay, Asano's kind of terrifying," Oota admitted quietly.</p><p>"You're only just noticing?" Fuwa commented in disbelief.<b></b></p><p>"You can't take us all at once, Asano," Mimura said.</p><p>Asano hummed, raising an eyebrow. "We'll see..."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Oh," Nagisa noticed the atmosphere change. (That last boss vibe—that's the principal's son for you.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was touching the trapped A-Class unit now; no longer sitting on them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The A-Class left in the bleachers started to run back home to their pole.</b>
</p><p>Juba facepalmed. "How are they still held under there?!"</p><p>"Uh, good question. Why haven't they moved?" Aoi asked.</p><p>
  <b>(Uh-oh—they're closing in.) Kayano thought. (At this rate, they'll be surrounded and beaten to a pulp!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Asano-kun is a strong leader who can singlehandedly decide the tide of battle.) Koro-sensei thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano continued kicking the E-Class, bouncing up and down the pole. He did a flip mid-air.</b>
</p><p>The students were gawking.</p><p>"Holy crap, Asano?!" Sugaya jerked back in alarm.</p><p>"Dude, like...what the hell?!" Muramatsu choked.</p><p>Asano's face remained passive, shrugging. "Well, given the situation, I do need to utilise all my talents."</p><p>Seo looked shocked along with Koyama and Araki. (Talents? More like a full arsenal!)</p><p>
  <b>(As long as they follow his command, the A-Class can't lose.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai managed to block and dodge Asano's kicks, until a hard thrust pushed him off the edge.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He landed with a splat on the ground.</b>
</p><p>"OOH!!" There was a collective wince.</p><p>"That's gotta hurt," Hashimoto commented.</p><p>"Come on, Isoga, you can get up!" Hiroto encouraged.</p><p>"Yeah, we're fighting this until the end!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>
  <b>(Isogai-kun, you likely can't be that kind of leader.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He pushed himself up and stared ahead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And that's because...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai turned around and kneeled down. A heavenly light shone upon him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...you don't have to make all the decisions yourself!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa ran his feet up Isogai's back, using him as a ramp.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another student stepped on Isogai.</b>
</p><p>"YES!" Hiroto cheered. "You show them, Isogai!"</p><p>Kataoka nodded in determination. "No backing down now."</p><p>Isogai smiled. "As long as we do this together, we can win."</p><p>"Oh my gosh, are they actually going to do it!?" Otani squealed.</p><p>"Oh, shit," Kondo whispered.</p><p>Aoi gulped. "Uh, oh."</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth, feeling his nerves itch at his skin. (They can't win. They can't.)</p><p>
  <b>"Oh!" Asano and his pole shook from the heavy load. He started to come down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?!" Araki cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa, Chiba, Sugaya and Mimura smiled as they pulled Asano's shirt.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No! Not more E-Class reinforcements!" someone shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano gritted his teeth and stared into Nagisa's eyes.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!!" Toka beamed. "You guys came out of nowhere!"</p><p>Araki winced. "Oh, no..."</p><p>"How are they outmanoeuvring us!?" Seo yelled in distress.</p><p>
  <b>"Wait a second! Isn't that their defensive unit?" Ren asked, standing midfield near Koyama.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Which means..." Koyama muttered, looking to the right.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The E-Class only has two men on defence?!" Tanaka cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi was using his long body to hold up the pole at an angle, whilst Terasaka put his weight on the other side. In between them was the pile of A-Class students.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I mean, Seo I get, but how come Kevin hasn't broken free yet?" Araki commented.</p><p>"Hey, what are you trying to say?!" Seo snapped.</p><p>"Well, you're not exactly an athlete, Seo," Koyama remarked.</p><p>Seo glared. "Neither are you, troll-face!"</p><p>"Don't call me that, shit-nose!" Koyama yelled.</p><p>"Look, let's just agree you're both the human equivalent to a participation award when it comes to sports," Tanaka commented, sighing.</p><p>"Shut up, Tanaka!!" Seo and Koyama yelled at their classmate. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"How are they keeping them down?!" Takada sputtered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi pushed his glasses up. "Leverage."</b>
</p><p>"Leverage?!" The students repeated.</p><p>"Seriously?" Tsuda commented.</p><p>"That's complete trash!" Asano said in frustration. "It's not physically possible."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, says who?" Yoshida replied.</p><p>Asano groaned. "The laws of physics, you moron."</p><p>"Uh, he is right actually," Takebayashi spoke up. "It would be physically impossible for just Terasaka and I to hold down two people."</p><p>
  <b>"Lev-?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Leverage, is it?" Takada stated plainly.</b>
</p><p>There was a loud sigh of exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>"They seem perfectly happy with that answer." Terasaka's hand rested on a student's upper thigh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's a stall, of course," Takebayashi said. "Us two can't really hold them all back."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He changed to English. "But you guys can't do anything without orders, can you? Maybe he still has an ace up his sleeve." He gave a sly grin. "I guess it's better to wait for his orders before you make any moves."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Damn four-eyes!" the American exchange student exploded, in English.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Asano!" Seo shrieked. "Your orders!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can't give any orders!" Asano grunted.</b>
</p><p>Asano felt a spark of irritation. (For goodness sake...)</p><p>"Oh, come on, Seo, really?!" Tsuda looked annoyed.</p><p>"You can't just lay there and do something, idiot!"</p><p>"Yeah, what the hell?!"</p><p>Seo looked embarrassed. "Hey, shut up!" he snapped defensively. "If I do something wrong I could mess everything up!"</p><p>"But doing nothing isn't going to help," Kanada argued.</p><p>"And that's the fatal flaw," Karma commented, looking all too pleased. "See, the problem with dictatorships is it can backfire horribly if your subordinates are in a position where they can't receive orders." His smile grew when glares were directed his way. "Funny thing is, this could have been easily fixed if Asano-kun had just trusted a second in command to carry out orders in case he was taken out."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at Karma, curling his hands into fists. His anger grew but stemmed from frustration. (Why does he have to be right this time?) His jaw clenched, glancing at Seo who looked defensive. (I should have...damn it.) He grimaced. (If there had been a second in command the problem could have been avoided.)</p><p>
  <b>"Now the A-Class has assumed a defensive posture, too!" Araki commentated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Several A-Class students tried to pull the E-Class off. Others were blocking Yoshida and Muramatsu.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If they can hold out here, the E-Class will be out of options!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now!" Isogai barked. "Come on, Itona!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From a fair distance away, Itona got into position. "Yep." He sprinted forward.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"W-wait! What are they doing?!" Hashizume questioned.</p><p>"Come on, Itona!" Okano yelled.</p><p>"Run you little bastard!" Terasaka shouted.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed. "A secret weapon is meant to be saved for the last minute."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona stepped onto Isogai's ready hands. Isogai tossed him high into the air.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened. (Wait, have we got this?)</p><p>Isogai started to smile. (I think we've done it!)</p><p>(Come on!) Hiroto was on the edge of his seat.</p><p>(Just one more push!!) Koro-sensei was nearly giddy.</p><p>
  <b>Itona kicked the pole's head, then sprung back up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wahhh!" those on the pole cried out as it started to fall in slow-motion.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We're losing?) Asano thought.</b>
</p><p>The students gaped in amazement.</p><p>Isogai's mouth hung open. (We...)</p><p>Asano froze, staring at the screen in shock. (I...)</p><p>(It's all over.) Nagisa's eyes widened in shock. </p><p>
  <b>Itona came back down, arms raised to strike. He latched onto the pole and pushed down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone falling with the pole braced themselves, except for a smiling Karma on the rear end.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a heavy thud, then a momentary silence. The rest of Class E watched, agape.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh...er...the A-Class..." Tanaka spluttered.</b>
</p><p>"We..." Seo choked.</p><p>"...We lost..." Araki finished, the words sounded strange.</p><p>"Oh...shit," Koyama swore.</p><p>There was a pause until.</p><p>"OH, SHIT, WE WON!!" Okajima swore, jumping up in the air. "THE IKEMAN IS SAVED!!"</p><p>Class E broke out into cheers.</p><p>Isogai was barrelled in hugs from Kataoka, Hiroto, and Yoshida.</p><p>"You're saved, man!"</p><p>"Yeah, you live to serve another coffee!" Hiroto cheered.</p><p>Isogai laughed. "Thanks."</p><p>"I know it hasn't happened yet, but I'm so proud!" Koro-sensei gushed, hugging his students. "You all supported each other so well in this! Like a true family!"</p><p>"Ack! Dude, we can't breathe!" Hiroto choked while Koro-sensei embraced the four boys.</p><p>"I can't believe E Class won again!" Kamei whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, they keep on winning no matter what," Hoga commented.</p><p>Domen looked impressed. "It's like...how?"</p><p>"Dude, I don't care what any of you say, they're fucking cool!" his friend spoke up.</p><p>"Yeah, they are..."</p><p>"I'm just happy, Isogai didn;'t get expelled," Okuda said brightly.</p><p>"Yeah..." Kataoka looked over at Asano who had stayed silent. "You wouldn't rat Isogai out even if you lost, right, Asano?"</p><p>Asano swallowed a thickly, trying brush off the humiliation of seeing himself lose. "I doubt my future self would go back on the deal," he told her evenly. "I already told you, I keep my word."</p><p>"That is true..." Isogai replied, and then smiled. "Well, that's good. Hopefully in this timeline I won't need to break the rules." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I honestly don't enjoy it but my family is a priority..."</p><p>Asano held back a sneer. "Well, aren't you such a saint," he replied dryly.</p><p>Isogai gave a nervous laugh. "Uh...thanks..."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"The E-Class..." Isogai raised his fist and grinned. "...wins!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The E-Class cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How cool is that?! My kids are the coolest! Look this way, please!" Kori-sensei has his camera out again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sweat-dropped next to him.</b>
</p><p>E Class laughed.</p><p>"Yep, definitely a doting parent," Sugino commented smiling sheepishly.</p><p>Kayano felt a small smile grow on her face. "Yeah..."</p><p>
  <b>"You did it, Isogai!" someone yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano lay on the floor in a stunned silence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the Principal's office.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap..." Seo whispered.</p><p>"This is going to be humiliating..." Araki murmured.</p><p>Ren grimaced, feeling a spark of worry when he looked over at Asano. "Yeah, well...we're not getting the brunt of it..."</p><p>
  <b>"Anyone can see that, by some miracle, the E-Team won a battle that was clearly not in their favour," the Principal said. "In short, you got owned."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano and the exchange students stood in a row in front of his desk.</b>
</p><p>Oota snorted in amusement and the quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry!"</p><p>"It is kind of funny, though," Yanagia whispered.</p><p>
  <b>"Isogai used your strategy against you and ensured victory with a hidden secret weapon. When it came to the info war, you'd already lost. You're not fit to be a leader."</b>
</p><p>The students cringed, looking over at him.</p><p>Asano's gut twisted, digging his nails into his palms.<b></b></p><p>"You are fit to be our leader!" Kanada burst out, feeling a pang of sympathy.</p><p>"Yeah, don't listen to him," Ren said quickly, hesitating before he placed a hand on Asano's shoulder. "You went above and beyond to try to win this!"</p><p>"Yeah, Asano! You were great, it's us who let you down!" Kondo said guiltily. "We weren't strong enough..."</p><p>Asano stared at them for a moment before scowling and brushing Ren's hand away. "The failure is mine and mine alone," he told them lightly. "As leader I...I should have been able to see Isogai's plan and put in the appropriate countermeasures..."</p><p>"Now you're just being pious," Karma interjected.</p><p>Asano glared at him. "What?"</p><p>Karma sighed, stretching. "You can't control everything, Asano." He narrowed his eyes. "Like, seriously, get over yourself. Trying to have absolute control over everything is the whole reason you lost if you just realised that you don't have to take on every responsibility than you'd have a more effective team." He heaved a loud sigh. "Your team had its faults, yeah, so let them learn from that and move on."</p><p>Asano nearly choked, staring at him in surprise.</p><p>"Whoa..." a student whispered near the back.</p><p>Rio let out a low whistle. "Since when did you get so wise?"</p><p>Karma smirked. "I'm a genius, remember?"</p><p>Etsuko sighed from the teacher's side. "The Principal is being too hard on him..."</p><p>"Yeah, well what else is new," Kensaku scoffed.</p><p>"I'm sure Asano's used to it by now...he can handle it," Itsumi-sensei said awkwardly.</p><p>"Uh, what kind of mind-set is that?!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>Hisaya-sensei huffed. "Well, it is his school, and that is his son. There's a fine-line with parenting and teaching, especially when the Principal."</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, like that's an excuse for being a creep."</p><p>
  <b>"Chief Director, your son is extremely capable," the American exchange student intervened, in English.</b>
</p><p>"Exactly!" Miura said, as the others in her class nodded in agreement.</p><p>Asano looked back at the screen in alarm. (What the hell is he doing?!)</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <b>Surprised, Asano gave him a look. "Shut up, Kevin!" he warned in English.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"As a father, you should tell him that there's a lot he can learn from losing."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, he's only trying to help," Okuda said warily.</p><p>Asano scowled. "He'll just make things worse..."</p><p>"I mean things are already kind of worse," Kimura commented.</p><p>"He seems like a good friend if he's defending you," Hara said.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "And he's actually giving some good advice..."</p><p>Sugino smiled apprehensively. "I guess he isn't all bad."</p><p>"And he's making a lot of sense, Asano," Araki said quietly.</p><p>Ren beamed. "Yeah, I told you, he has your back because he believes in you. Just like the rest of us."</p><p>Asano started to grow uncomfortably. "All he's doing is aggravating the situation," he replied, making Ren frown. "I don't need his help. I know how to deal with the Principal."</p><p>"Yeah, but..." Ren trailed off, sighing. "Well, okay."</p><p>"It was still nice of him, though," Kanada muttered. </p><p>
  <b>"I see..." the Principal replied in English. "Your little opinion is quite moving, Kevin. Could you help me learn as well?"</b>
</p><p>Asano tensed, growing on high alert. (What is he up to?)</p><p>
  <b>He stood up from his chair. "If I were to lose," he threw his jacket onto the seat, "I might be able to learn from that loss."</b>
</p><p>Yoshida's brow furrowed. "Uh, what is he doing?"</p><p>Koro-sensei watched the screen warily.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. (I have a bad feeling about this...)</p><p>
  <b>A shadow darkened his face. "All four at once...please." His eyes glowed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The exchange students gritted their teeth.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"H-he can't be serious?!" Seo exclaimed. "Like, what, is he just going to fight them?!"</p><p>Etsuki sensei frowned. "That would be extremely inappropriate. They're fifteen."</p><p>Kensaku scoffed. "Oh, please, they'll probably just run at him and he'll dodge their attacks."</p><p>Karasuma's eyes narrowed suspiciously.<b></b></p><p>"That would be kind of cool," Oota commented. "It would be like those awesome anime fights where the main character dodges the attacks without even landing a blow!"</p><p>"Yeah, but the Principal doesn't really come off as the ninja type," Fuwa said.<b></b></p><p>"Yeah, but neither did Asano and just look at the moves he pulled," Rio replied.</p><p>Isogai frowned, looking over at Asano. "What do you think he's up to, Asano."</p><p>"How should I know?" Asano said a little too quickly, earning some looks. "I..." He shifted uneasily. "I'm not sure what he's trying to do..."</p><p>"Okay..." Kataoka said slowly, looking concerned.</p><p>Nagisa felt his wariness grow, glancing at Karma who was watching Asano carefully. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the assembly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa took a folded chair from Isogai.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Isogai-kun!" a girl called. "You were so awesome!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya and Kimura carried folded chairs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, thanks!" Isogai replied. "Just don't try that at home."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The girls squealed.</b>
</p><p>"Great, now even more girls are gonna be fawning after him," Okajima complained.</p><p>"Yeah, well, don't forget," Hiroto rolled his eyes. "He's prince charming!" he squealed in a fake girly voice, making the others laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you guys are hilarious," Isogai said sarcastically, sighing. </p><p>
  <b>"Damn that man-among-men!" Kimura and Sugaya growled, watching him walk away.</b>
</p><p>"See!" Kimura pointed at the screen, triggering some laughter. "It's gonna become unbearable."</p><p>"Looks like you boys are gonna need to step up your game then," Toka teased. "Isogai is a standard."</p><p>"Exactly! We can't compete with that!" Mimura exclaimed, tugging  Isogai's hair. "Just look at these antennas! They're adorable, damn it!"</p><p>"Ow!" Isogai tried to push him away.</p><p>
  <b>"It's like the whole mood's changed around here," Sugaya commented. "Especially with how the lower grades see the E-Class now."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu leaned on the assembly entrance next to Yoshida and Nagisa. "Well, sure, with our team's huge upset!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You know..." Okajima giggled. "...we might be even more amazing than Asano and his gang."</b>
</p><p>The five in questioned looked displeased.</p><p>Bando shrugged."It was pretty amazing, you have to admit."</p><p>"I mean it's true," Hatanaka muttered to his friends.</p><p>"Yeah, but they don't wanna hear that," Asami whispered,looking over at Class A.</p><p>"Okay, guys, let's just agree, they were awesome," Shindo said, shrugging.</p><p>E Class started to smile.</p><p>"You know, I'm starting to like you guys," Hiroto said, grinning.</p><p>"Popular kids on the rise!" Rio smiled crookedly.</p><p>"Ooh, are we cool now?!" Koro-sensei burst in.</p><p>"Uh...well, I think we were talking more about E Class," Tomo commented.</p><p>"Yeah, sir, you're still a teacher, and not in the cool way Mr Karasuma is," Okano said bluntly.</p><p>"But I am cool!" Koro-sensei whined.</p><p>There was a large sigh.</p><p>Kataoka shook her head in exasperation. "Please, can we not have this argument again..."</p><p>
  <b>Next to him, Fuwa nodded and Hazama stared at him from behind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Heh," Nagisa perked up, pigtails bouncing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the Principal's office, groaning could be heard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano sat against the blood-splattered wall, shuddering and face tight.</b>
</p><p>Everyone in the assembly hall was struck still with horror when they saw the blood on the wall.</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry..." Kevin murmured in English. He and the other exchange students lay on the floor, defeated. "I'm sorry... I apologise..."</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck?" Terasaka broke the silence.</p><p>"What on earth!" Etsuki covered her mouth in shock.</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened. (Good God.)</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed quietly, shaking his head.</p><p>Asano swallowed a lump in his throat, ignoring the looks he was getting from his classmates and the other students. (Kevin, you idiot...)</p><p>Nagisa looked over in concern.</p><p>
  <b>"I took down a karate black belt on my third day of karate lessons." The Principal stood over them. "The first day, this thirty-something guy beat me real good."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A red-stained image of a young Principal kneeled on the ground, clutching his stomach. A tall figure loomed behind him.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers couldn't look away from the screen, gaping in a mix of horrified fascination at what they were seeing.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"I fell over, vomiting. I had never tasted such defeat. Now, what do you think I did on day two?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The battered, young Principal now kneeled patiently, staring straight ahead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I watched, burning with the flames of extraordinary humiliation."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Several karate moves flashed by in front of him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If I lost my next match, too... I'd probably lose my grip on my personality and die of madness."</b>
</p><p>(You can only try to outrun failure for so long.) Koro-sensei though,shaking his head faintly.</p><p>
  <b>The image changed to the previously looming figure, keeled over in front of him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And on day three... I took down my teacher without him landing a blow."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The image dissolved into Kevin keeled over in front of the Principal with blood splattered on the carpet and edge of the desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's learning from defeat."</b>
</p><p>"H-he's insane!!" Goto stammered out."This is...this is fucking crazy!!"</p><p>"Goto, please calm down," Etsuko said hesitantly.</p><p>"Calm down!" Goto repeated.</p><p>"Sensei, the Principal is a psychopath!" Adachi yelled.</p><p>"He's insane!" another student yelled.</p><p>"Who does this?!"<br/><br/></p><p>"Dude..." Hiroto winced. "This is messed up..."</p><p>"Yeah, no shit, Maehara!" Yoshida snapped.</p><p>"Uh, Asano?" Nagisa venture carefully, looking over. "Are...you okay?"</p><p>Asano clenched his fists tightly on his lap. "Of course I'm fine," he replied, keeping his voice smooth. "This is just...it's just typical of him. It's just his own pathetic way of proving a point. I don't care, I'm fine."</p><p>The others stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>"No..." Sugaya shook his head slowly. "Dude, you are not okay."</p><p>"Asano..." Ren looked sick.</p><p>Asano felt his skin itch and feel uneasy. "If I tell you I'm fine, then fine," he snapped, unable to look them in the eye when he saw the (It was pity, because what else could it be?) looks they were shooting him. "I can handle this, so why don't you just mind your own business? Now just play the episode already."</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked at the other teachers. "And you're all fine with this?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Etsuko looked appalled. "The Principal had no right to do that." She sighed. "It's a difficult situation considering he is our boss but..." She looked at her colleague. "We can't just allow him to behave like this."</p><p>Coach Terai winced. "But he could fire us."</p><p>"Or worse," Kensaku mumbled.</p><p>Hisaya-sensei fidgeted. "I-I, of course, don't condone his behaviour but...what exactly are we meant to do?"</p><p>"We could report him?" Itsumi-sensei suggested.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "That will be difficult considering he has the government in his pocket at this point..."</p><p>"Where there is a will, there is a way," Koro-sensei reasoned. "As teachers, we do have a duty to put a students' well-being above our own."</p><p>Etsuki winced, looking down. "We do have to do something at least," she insisted. "If we stand together we have a chance. He could fire all of us but that would cause a huge disruption to the children's learning, especially with mid-terms nearing."</p><p>"Don't worry!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, pulling them closer together with his tentacles. "As teachers, we'll band together and fight the system!"</p><p>The teachers looked uncomfortably.</p><p>"Can you please get your tentacles off us, please?" Coach Terai cringed. </p><p>
  <b>Asano gritted his teeth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Say, Asano-kun..." The Principal placed a hand on the wall next to Asano's head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you lost," his face glitched into a large-eyed monster, "then why isn't the frustration eating you alive?"</b>
</p><p>"Ugh!" Sugino grimaced.</p><p>"Oh, man..." Nagisa cringed. (He really does look like a monster here.) Familiar memories threatened to re-surface. (Is that how Asano sees him?!)</p><p>"Ew! Make it stop, this is weird!" Fujii covered her eyes. "I don't like this."</p><p>"It's almost over, it'll be fine," Tsuda reassured.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>(You monster!) Asano thought, glaring.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>Isogai grimaced. "Asano..."</p><p>"Don't you dare," Asano glared at him. "I don't want or need your pity. As I said, I'm just...fine."</p><p>"No, you're not," Karma said somewhat quietly, staring at him. "Don't lie. You were scared of him."</p><p>"Karma," Karasuma interjected. "That's enough."</p><p>Asano stared at him with absolute loathing. "Oh, please, like you're one to judge when it comes to parents." He felt a rise of spite. "At least my parents didn't abandon me."</p><p>"Don't' say that!" Nagisa snapped while the other gasped.</p><p>Anger flicked in Karma's eyes briefly, but he took in a deep breath. "Okay, fine, my parents are jerks," Karma replied tensely. "We'll all start that club and whine about it there," he added bitingly. "It doesn't make what I said any less true, and you know it."</p><p>"He's right, Asano!" Kanada spluttered, looking worried. "The Principal shouldn't have done any of that!"</p><p>"Yeah, he went full crazy on them!" Hashimoto said.</p><p>Kondo nodded fiercely. "Has he done stuff like that before?!"</p><p>"What?" Asano scowled. "Of course not—"</p><p>"You better not be lying!" Seo snapped, agitated. "Because it isn't funny."</p><p>"Yeah, you need to tell us if he's done crazy stuff like that before," Araki said worriedly. "Otherwise we can't help."</p><p>Asano shifted, feeling extremely out of his comfort zone. "What are you talking about? I don't need any help, because I'm fine," he stressed, growing more frustrated. "How many times do I have to spell it out to you idiot—"</p><p>"So you're completely okay with your dad going ape-shit crazy on your friends?" Rio questioned.</p><p>"I..." Asano felt a knot gather in his chest. "Kevin...Kevin shouldn't have tried to defend me. It was completely ridiculous."</p><p>"He was defending you because he's your friend," Kataoka spoke up. "He didn't deserve that!"</p><p>"I didn't say he deserved it!" Asano snapped, losing composer. "Of course he didn't deserve it, you morons!" He gritted his teeth, staring at his hands when for some reason the trembled faintly. "The Principal was proving a point because of <em>my</em> failures, so it's <em>my</em> fault. It was a lesson for <em>me</em>."</p><p>"But it isn't your fault they got hurt, Asano," Ren said, frowning. "You can't really believe that."</p><p>Koro-sensei came over and rested a tentacle on Asano's head, surprising him.</p><p>"It's not your fault," Koro-sensei said warmly. "Your friend Kevin was right, every failure is a lesson to be learned from, and does not diminish your efforts just because your opponent won."</p><p>Asano felt a burning heat of humiliation and shoved the tentacle away. "Don't touch me," his voice sharpened. "You're not my teacher and I most certainly do not have to listen to your sentimental...sentimental nonsense!"</p><p>Koro-sensei stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "I may not be <em>your </em>teacher, but I am still <em>a</em> teacher, Asano," he replied firmly. "And I can safely say the method the Principal used here was unnecessary."</p><p>Asano grimaced, looking away. "I'm fully aware...)</p><p>No one said anything for a long while, making everyone grow more uneasy.</p><p>"Uh, let's just watch the rest of the episode," Sugino suggested uncomfortably.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Isogai slid the sports storage door closed. Class-E surrounded him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, check it out..." someone said. Everyone turned around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh—it's Asano-kun," Hara said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Virtuoso stood around a cart.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Asano!" Maehara called. "You meant it, right? About keeping that secret?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All of Class-E faced him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I never lie," Asano replied. "I don't resort to underhanded tactics, unlike you. But next time will be different. I'll chase you all into oblivion." He turned and walked away.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Dude..." Maehara sighed, shaking his head, earning a nudged from Isogai.</p><p>Ren sighed, looking over at Asano who was stone-faced. He glanced over at the others who looked like they were stepping on egg-shells.</p><p>"Ren..." Kanada whispered lowly, tapping him on the shoulder. "You need to talk to him."</p><p>He grimaced, already knowing how things would go, but even Seo was shooting him glares and gesturing to Asano. (Looks like we're having a talk...great.)</p><p>
  <b>"Heh. Sore loser," Terasaka said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, big words from a big loser fall on deaf ears!" Nakamura drawled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't sweat it." Maehara placed a hand on Isogai's shoulder. "He can't understand your struggle."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No," Isogai disagreed. "It's not like I've gone through any more than he has."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, boy..." Rio sighed. "Now we look like jerks."</p><p>"Except for Isogai because...it's Isogai!" Yoshida rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, what Asano said was unnecessary,though," Hiroto commented. "But you are keeping your word so...fair enough."</p><p>Asano looked annoyed. "I don't need your poor excuse of pity."</p><p>"Pity?" Terasaka scoffed loudly. "Like fuck." He shook his head. "Listen, asshole, I don't like you, but that doesn't mean it's okay for you to have your old man treat you like shit."</p><p>Asano stared at him in surprise. "What?"</p><p>"Terasaka, language, please!" Koro-sensei tried to chide.</p><p>"Whatever." Terasaka rolled his eyes. "Point is, Mr Perfect, is that you don't have to <em>like </em>someone to show basic fucking concern for them."</p><p>The other boy opened his mouth but then quickly closed it, caught off guard.</p><p>"He's right, man," Yoshida said, nodding. "Your dad is messed up, and you shouldn't have to put up with that."</p><p>"Uh, huh." Rio nodded. "Listen, Asano, you need to wake up and face reality, because we're not idiots," she continued. "You can claim everything's fine, but your dad is crazy and his ideology is basically fascism."</p><p>Fuwa nodded. "You can't ignore facts."</p><p>"And we don't look down on you for having to put up with that," Seo said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah! You're <em>our</em> leader, and the best A Class has ever had!" Kondo said firmly. "Even if sometimes you are kind of scary and a little too much...but you're still the best!"</p><p>Miura nodded. "If anything it makes you even more awesome that you can put up with it."</p><p>Asano swallowed a lump that had gathered in his throat, staring at them like they'd all grown second heads.</p><p>
  <b>He smiled. "Today, with all of you helping me out, I was actually glad to be poor."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class smiled back at him.</b>
</p><p>"I'm glad I have you guys," Isogai said, smiling faintly when he felt a rush of warmth fill his chest. "I'm lucky."</p><p>"Aw, shut up, you." Okajima teased, flinging an arm around him.</p><p>Hiroto smirked. "Yeah, don't go crying on us now."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at Asano again, watching him and the others leave. (He might not be as showy as Asano-kun,)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shake it off, Asano," Ren comforted him. "Let's go tie this up with a fancy dinner."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's a good idea<b>..."</b> Ren smiled slightly, watching Asano closely when he stayed silent. "You know it's funny when Seo gets all prissy at the waiters."</p><p>"Yeah, it's like watching some crazy reality show," Araki joked.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure it would," Asano replied frigidly.</p><p>Ren's jaw clenched, exchanging a look with the others. </p><p>
  <b>(but Isogai's not in front or on top: he's beside you before you know it.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Woah! Leftovers from the bread-eating contest!" Isogai yelled as a cart rolled by. "Think I could have these?! Huh?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class-E smiled and laughed fondly at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The President of Class 3-E is a cool and manly leader of an assassin.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I know! I'll make goldfish buns!"</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed fondly.</p><p>"Please don't ever change, Isogai," Kataoka said warmly.</p><p>Isogai smiled. "Well, I'm hoping to make more money in the future so..."</p><p>Mimura scratched his head. "What would goldfish buns even taste like? Come to think of it, what does goldfish taste like?"</p><p>Kimura shrugged. "Fish?"</p><p>"It's a weird concept to end the episode on," Kayano commented.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know whether to laugh or..." Sugino trailed off, glancing at Asano who was eerily silent. "Uh..."</p><p>"Hey, come on," Ren told Asano quietly. "We can talk in the bathroom."</p><p>Asano bristled. "No," he said firmly, shooting them warning looks. "I am not going to spend a second in that unsanitary place unless I absolutely have to." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "And I most certainly am not going to entertain your poor attempts of unnecessary interference into my private life."</p><p>Ren let out a long suffering sigh. "Asano..."</p><p>"Should we drag him?" Araki whispered to Seo.</p><p>"It's your funeral," Seo muttered dryly, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth, trying to keep his composer in place. "You can all think what you want, but I'm fine," he said tightly. "I can handle the Principal."</p><p>Isogai sighed. "Look, Asano, for the record, we're only making a deal out of this because we're worried, okay?" he spoke up, earning a cold look. "We can't just ignore what we've seen."</p><p>"And this isn't the first time your dad's acted crazy!" Muramatsu blurted out.</p><p>Rio nodded. "Yeah, and I don't care what you say, he doesn't need to always tear you down like that with his impossible standards."</p><p>Asano clenched his fist tightly. "And you think you can magically make it all go away?" he said coldly, silencing them. "You still don't seem to get it. He's the Principal, which means I'm the only one who can take him down, and make no mistake, I <em>will</em> destroy him." He felt a burst of anger. "When I'm strong enough—"</p><p>"You're strong enough already, moron," Karma interjected, narrowing his gaze. The other boy looked taken aback. "You've got a whole army of minions ready to jump off a cliff for you but you're just too stubborn to actually ask for help."</p><p>"He's right, Asano," Kanada said quietly.</p><p>Araki nodded. "We could help if you just let us."</p><p>Koyama frowned. "We might not be as physically strong as your foreign friends, but we can try."</p><p>Asano stared at them in disbelief.</p><p>"We can help you take him down, you don't have to do it alone," Ren reassured, smiling. "You might not want to believe it, but some of us are actually your friends."</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed, grimacing when he felt the growing fondness in his chest grow (disgustingly) larger. (They're all incompetent fools!) He glared at Karma who was smiling crookedly, and then at the rest of E Class. (And why do they all have to be so sentimental all the time?! It's insufferable. The idiots.)</p><p>"I understand what you mean about being strong enough to overthrow your father, Asano," Takebayashi spoke up. "But I think if you started to realise that and learn to not be afraid of failure, you could grow stronger faster." He adjusted his glasses. "For a logical guy, you should realise you'd be more formidable if you actually relied on your classmates more for help."</p><p>(God damn you four-eyes.) Asano directed his glare at Takebayashi who just smiled. (They're all insufferable....but...damn it. Stop looking at me like that.) He looked away from his classmates who were all giving him (annoying) concerned looks. (Why do they even care so much? They're such idiots.)</p><p>"He's right, Asano, we're not all Sycophants like Seo," Araki joked, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"I'm not a sycophant, you asshole!!" Seo yelled, while the others laughed. "I'm his friends too!" He blurted out and then stiffened. "Uh...I mean..." He scowled, glaring at the ground. "Not that I'd care if I wasn't but you know..."</p><p>"Smooth recovery there," Rio teased, raising an eyebrow. "Keep denying that co-dependency."</p><p>"Shut up!" Seo snapped. "I'm not co-dependent!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, because you and Tsuchiya are just such couple goals," Koyama commented, scoffing.</p><p>"Leave our relationship alone!" Tsuchiya and Seo yelled together.</p><p>Asano felt a swell of amusement despite how much he was trying to fight it. "You're all complete idiots." Their smiles grew. "I don't need you..."</p><p>Ren's smile cracked into a grin. "Yeah, we know."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at him. "But..." He wanted to punch him in the face. "Fine, if you morons are going to keep nagging, then fine. Help me if you want and early funeral." He scoffed, shaking his head. "I honestly couldn't care, but if you want to be used as a human shield then—"</p><p>Kanada lurched forward and gave him a hug, which caused Miura, Kondo, and Ren to embrace him quickly before he could shove them off.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Asano's skin crawled, trying to shove them off him. "Get off me!!"</p><p>"Sorry, but this was overdue," Ren joked.</p><p>"You looked like you needed one," Kondo chipped in, grinning when Asano tried to claw his face. </p><p>"And it's hilarious." Araki took a picture on his phone. "Prime blackmail material."</p><p>"That's for sure." Karma and Rio took a picture on their phones.</p><p>"Shit, low battery!" Rio swore in distress.</p><p>"Worth it." Karma grinned wickedly staring at his phone.</p><p>"It's so beautiful!" Koro-sensei sobbed, wiping his eyes. "Class Harmony at last!"</p><p>"Uh, I wouldn't go that far," Seo remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, Asano looks like he wants to kill them," Nagisa commented.</p><p>Koyama shrugged. "Eh, that's usually how it goes anyway."</p><p>Ren and the others let him go when Asano came close to punching him in the face. "Sorry, Boss."</p><p>Kanada beamed. "I'm just so happy you're finally starting to accept our help!"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe we can even go watch transformers together!" Kondo said brightly. "We could all hang out like—"</p><p>"If you ever..." Asano's voice was like ice, glaring at them with dark eyes. "Try to hug me again...I will break your arms."</p><p>Kondo, Miura, and Kanada went chalk white. "Okay!!"</p><p>"Heh." Ren smiled apprehensively, feeling slightly scared but shrugged it off. "Well, anyway. Just keep in mind we're here for you if you need us."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes, dusting off his shoulders. "Yes, I heard you the first dozen times, or do you think I'm deaf?" He sighed in exasperation. "You're all helpless idiots without me...so I suppose it would be for the best if you actually learned some independence." He shook his head. "So fine. We will take down the Principal <em>together</em>, but only under <em>my</em> direction," he told them. "I still wouldn't trust you fools to screw in a lightbulb without proper instruction."</p><p>Class A looked torn between happiness and unsureness at the apparent double-sided compliment.</p><p>Seo scoffed. "Well, geeze, thanks for the pep talk, boss."</p><p>Karma laughed. "Well, at least he's being honest with you guys now."</p><p>"Yeah, his usual fakeness has toned down." Rio smirked. "You've been more scowls than fake-smiles for a while now."</p><p>"Yeah, I prefer, cranky Asano better," Hiroto teased, laughing. "He's more fun."</p><p>Asano pursed his lips, trying not to scowl. "Believe me, spending time with you degenerates is enough to suck away anyone's sanity."</p><p>Isogai chuckled. "Well, we can be eccentric sometimes, but that's what makes us Class E."</p><p>Asano tsked, shaking his head. "Either way, don't expect me to go easy on you when we get out of here. I still plan to win."</p><p>"Of course you do," Kataoka replied in amusement. "We'd expect nothing less."</p><p>(Idiots.) Asano sighed in exasperation, glancing at his classmates who still looked happy. (But fine, I've already lost some control thanks to that insufferable octopus, and if I don't have to always carry them then it would mean I can actually focus on putting my all into defeating E Class, so fine. We'll give this stupid class harmony thing a try.)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Season 2 Episode 6: Before & After Time or Disgustingly Wholesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 6: Before &amp; After Time or Disgustingly Wholesome</p><p>***</p><p>"So are we good to play the next episode?" Uchida asked.</p><p>Class A and some of Class E looked at Asano expectantly.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p>"Do you need a break?" Kanada asked.</p><p>"No, I do not," he replied, sighing.</p><p>"But it's okay if you do," Ren reassured.</p><p>Asano resisted the urge to snap at them. (They're just...concerned.) He had to remind himself, even though thinking it made him want to cringe. "No, I don't need a break. You can just play the episode."</p><p>Uchida shrugged. "Well okay then."</p><p>
  <b>'Taking On the 2nd-Term Midterms! Special Training to Improve in Your Worst Subjects' was written on the chalkboard.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yay, midterms," Hazama said dryly.</p><p>"Hey, I'm actually looking forward to it!" Rio grinned. "Look how well we did in finals."</p><p>"Things do seem more optimistic," Isogai replied.</p><p>"Yeah, well we're still going to put up a fight," Seo warned them.</p><p>The others in Class A nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, and now things are gonna be more heated than ever," Kondo exclaimed, smirking. "It's definitely going to be interesting."</p><p>"That's for sure," Karma remarked slyly.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at him briefly. "Yes, well, we'll just have to see how it plays out, won't we."</p><p>
  <b>"Alright, class! The second-term midterms are just two weeks away!" Koro-sensei screeched as clones with different moods dashed about, teaching sweat-dropping students. One looked like Luffy from One Piece.</b>
</p><p>Fuwa's eyes brightened. "Luffy!" She looked over at Koro-sensei happily. "So you did check out the series!"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "It seems I must have."</p><p>Yanagi raised an eyebrow. "Uh, is it just your number one goal to convert everyone into loving One Piece?"</p><p>"Yep!" Class E responded in exasperation.</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "Hey, some people have religion, I have manga!"</p><p>
  <b>"The time has come at last to surpass the A-Class! Let's go into this red-hot! Hot! Hot!" He moved faster with every "hot", cheeks growing pinker.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's oppressively hot!" someone yelled.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I apologise. I'm probably just excited."</p><p>"Well, this is our next showdown against the 3-A so it makes sense."</p><p>"Ugh, I really hope we win this one," Miura whined.<b></b></p><p>"Well, you better bring you're A-game!" Okajima joked, earning a few groans. "Ha! Get it?"</p><p>"That was such a dad joke it wasn't even funny," Araki commented, shaking his head.</p><p>Sugaya chuckled. "Hey, what's life without puns?"</p><p>
  <b>(Ever since we dodged Asano-kun's trap at the sports festival, we've been able to focus all our efforts on our midterms.) Nagisa wore a concerned smile.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, thanks, Asano!" Rio winked. "You just motivated us more."</p><p>Asano scowled. "Well, isn't that just <em>wonderful</em>."</p><p>Karma grinned. "Aw, don't be like that, we're having so much fun."</p><p>A few of the others laughed while Asano let out a deep sigh. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>(At the same time...) His expression became neutral.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...we were all a little...restless, somehow.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura frowned, eyeing the clones.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Five months left until Koro-sensei's assassination deadline.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa exchanged an uneasy look with the others. (Time is moving fast...) He glanced at Ritsu. (But, she did say we kill him by the deadline.) He sighed. (Whatever final plan we pull off, it must be something amazing.)</p><p>
  <b>Maehara scowled, staring down. On his right side, Okano stared at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We were only growing more impatient.)</b>
</p><p>"I mean, that is understandable," Fumio said. "The pressure just keeps getting worse."</p><p>"Yeah, but we'll pull it off," Hinano replied, smiling. "I'm just interested in how!"</p><p>"Well, we haven't gotten that long left," Sugino commented, shrugging. "This is the sixth episode in the second semester right?"</p><p>"Yeah, we're more than half-way through now." Nagisa smiled slightly.</p><p>Kayano swallowed nervously, glancing at Ritsu. (Yeah...not long now...)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"It's payback time!" Koro-sensei's clones said together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu sighed. "Can't we play it just one more time!"</p><p>"What are you five?" a student commented.</p><p>Karasuma let out a deep breath. "Is it really that important."</p><p>"Hell yes!" Fuwa yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna hear Karma sing!" Rio teased.</p><p>Karma groaned. "No!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed again. "...Fine. You can hear in the next episode."</p><p>"YAY!" Some Students cheered. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Okajima whooped as he flew through the air, landing on a roof. He leapt to the next building as Kimura and another boy followed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wahoo!" Maehara cried, Mimura beside him.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa, what are you guys doing?!" Oota gawked. "Are you doing that run thing you did last time."</p><p>"Looks like it,"Mimura commented.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Karasuma frowned. "You shouldn't be doing it out in the open."<b></b></p><p>"We're just practicing, though," Okano said, smiling. "So we can get better."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be careful," Isogai replied.</p><p>
  <b>"What a rush!" Nakamura exclaimed, arms outstretched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yesss!" Yoshida hooted. Yada and Sugaya followed, cheering.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka laughed as he flew past.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano did a fancy front-flip.</b>
</p><p>"Showing off a bit there..." Juba commented.</p><p>"Yeah, but it looks cool!" Kondo exclaimed.</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed, shifting uneasily. "We'll be careful..."</p><p>
  <b>"How's this for the shortest way to the station?" Okajima said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's the best!" Nakamura, Fuwa and Yada squealed, grinning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu made a noise of agreement.</b>
</p><p>"Wait you guys are just heading to the station?!" Araki commented.</p><p>"Uh, yeah..." Sugino gave a sheepish laugh. "I guess we really need to catch that train!"</p><p>"Yeah, but what if someone sees you?" Asami asked.</p><p>"And won't it be busy around this time if you're trying to get a train?" Shindo questioned.</p><p>"Well...maybe." Sugino started to look worried.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed disapprovingly. "You shouldn't be doing this as a short-cut..."</p><p>"Yes, it's dangerous and a security risk," Karasuma said, frowning.</p><p>The others in Class E were beginning to grow wary. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayami and Sugino bounced in front of Isogai as he tried to get their attention, "Wait up guys!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No parkour outside of class!" Kataoka reprimanded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No sweat!" Okajima jeered. "The sports festival showed 'em we're no ordinary students!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino and Nagisa hopped alongside each other.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Feet sprung off a ledge one by one.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed disapprovingly. "While I'd be happy of your newfound confidence the last thing I want is for it all to go to your heads."</p><p>Nagisa frown grew, (Okay, this might be getting a little out of hand...)</p><p>"Oh, come on it's not that bad," Bando commented.</p><p>"I don't know, it seems weird," Hashimoto commented. "You guys aren't normally this over-confident."</p><p>"And to be fair, we shouldn't be doing parkour like this..." Sugino said, grimacing. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Chiba and Hayami followed quietly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We just might pull off that assassination!) Nagisa thought. The camera showed a sudden close-up of his face, in slow-mo. His face was lit with excitement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A bicycle wheel glided.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..." Hiroto's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Okay, starting to get a really bad feeling about this!" Okano exclaimed.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"What a shortcut!" Kimura and Okajima yelled, out in front. They did a big jump. Okajima's legs spread out wide.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In slow-motion, they made noises of panic. An old man on a bike startled as he looked up.</b>
</p><p>"No!" There was a loud yell from the students and teachers.</p><p>"Wait, no!" Nagisa exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh, shit!" Muramatsu jumped in surprise.</p><p>Kimura's eyes widened in panic. "Oh, crap!"</p><p>"Ah!" Okajima covered his mouth to stop himself from yelling. "Shit!"</p><p>Kayano cringed. "He's going to get hit!"</p><p>"Get out of the way!" Ren yelled.</p><p>"He can't hear you, why are you yelling!?" Seo shouted at him. </p><p>"Hey, it's really intense, okay!" Ren snapped.</p><p>
  <b>They got closer and closer until the screen went black on impact.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa made a cry of distress as he stopped suddenly, leaning over the roof.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The old man lay on the street, groceries scattered. The rest of the concerned students surrounded him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He groaned in pain.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a sudden spark of anger, but tried to keep it at bay. (They haven't done any of this. I can't lose my temper.) He made a faint pained noise, curling his tentacles tightly. (But still...I should have known they might grow more reckless and arrogant the more wins they score.)</p><p>"Oh, crap, oh crap!" Okajima's eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>"What did we just do?!" Kimura gaped.</p><p>"Knocked over and severely injure a frail old man?" Hatanaka repeated flatly.</p><p>Okajima gave a distressed cry. "Shit!"</p><p>"Hatanaka..." Otani sighed.</p><p>He shrugged. "Hey, he's the one who made the stupid pervert jump."</p><p>"It was an accident!"</p><p>"And that's why none of you should do parkour runs like that," Karasuma cautioned them.</p><p>Nagisa felt an awful feeling in his stomach, watching their counterparts.</p><p>"Frankly you're idiots for doing it so out in the open," Asano commented dryly.</p><p>Hiroto groaned. "Yeah, <em>we know</em>, you don't need to rub it in, Asano."</p><p>"And come on, if you five had the skills, you'd be even more reckless about!" Yoshida argued.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't waste my time with something like that," he replied prudery. "However, I'll admit I can't say the same for the others."</p><p>"Hey!" Seo, Araki, Ren, and Koyama looked annoyed.</p><p>Mimura shrugged. "I mean, he does have a point."</p><p>
  <b>"What was that noise?!" a silver-haired man holding a bouquet asked, appearing at the exit of the alley. A van was parked behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He gasped. "Oh, no! I'll call an ambulance!" He pulled out his phone.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's chest tightened at the sight of his old apprentice.(I should have known he'd turn up eventually...) He tried to hide his discomfort while his students remained oblivious.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to a hospital at sunset, sirens blaring in the distance.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no." Kanzaki covered her mouth.</p><p>Nagisa cringed, feeling the guilt way down heavily.<b></b></p><p>"Oh, man, it's really that serious?!" Okajima gulped.<b></b></p><p>"Oh, no..." Kimura was pale. "How bad is he hurt?"</p><p>"Well you did literally jump out of nowhere at him," Aoi commented.<b></b></p><p>Okajima looked ill. "He'll be okay, though, right?"</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "It's not like you killed him."</p><p>"Yeah, but he's old!" Okano exclaimed, looking guilty. "What if he broke his hip or..."</p><p>"Yeah, people can die from that kind of stuff..." Hiroto grimaced. "I really hope he's okay..."</p><p>"Yes, I hope so to," Koro-sensei sounded disappointed, causing Nagisa to cringe.  </p><p>
  <b>Outside of the emergency reception, Karasuma stood. "A hairline fracture of the right femur."</b>
</p><p>"Shit," Okajima mumbled.</p><p>"Oh, man..." Muramatsu winced.</p><p>"We're sorry, sir," Nagisa said, looking over at their teacher. "We promise we won't let this happen in our timelines."</p><p>"Uh, yeah, let's keep the parkour runs for the mountain..." Fuwa commented awkwardly.</p><p>
  <b>The students were lined up in two rows in front of him, eyes downcast.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's mild enough that he should be up and walking in a week or so, but given that you kids are a state secret, my men are negotiating a gag order and an out-of-court settlement."</b>
</p><p>Isogai winced. "Oh, no..."</p><p>There were shared looks of shame from Class E.</p><p>"I can't believe we did that," Kataoka said, grimacing.</p><p>"I mean we were acting a bit... you know." Sugino shrugged uncomfortably.</p><p>"Yes, you were all acting reckless," Koro-sensei commented, shaking his head.  "No matter how much you win, it's important you don't view yourself as superior than others, or disregard others strengths."</p><p>"We know, sir... we probably got too carried away with all the winning," Okano said, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>Rio looked unsure. "Yeah..."</p><p>
  <b>(We...) Nagisa began. Hearing a whipping sound, his head snapped up in alarm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students peered over their shoulders at a trembling Korosensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His face was black-veined.</b>
</p><p>The whole of Class E grew on edge while Koro-sensei let out a deep sigh. </p><p>"Uh, oh..." Oota grimaced, glancing at Class E warily.</p><p>"He's mad..." Kondo said cautiously.</p><p>Tsuda scoffed.  "Understatement."</p><p>Tomo shot them sympathetic looks. "Oh, you guys are gonna get it."</p><p>Okajima sighed. "Yeah, we are..."</p><p>Toka groaned. "I do not want to see this lecture."</p><p>"Actions have consequences, children," Koro-sensei told them sternly. "Trust me when I say a lecture is the least of your troubles."</p><p>Class E grew one edge, exchanging uncertain looks.</p><p>(Yeah...) Nagisa felt dread. (Our future-selves definitely aren't going to get off lightly...)</p><p>
  <b>"K-Koro-sensei..." Isogai said shakily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"B-But it was such a narrow street..." Kimura hesitantly tried to justify their actions. He looked away.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Asami's eyes widened in alarm. "Wait, what are you doing?"</p><p>Kimura cringed. "Uh..."</p><p>"Are you, like trying to justify it?!" Shindo questioned.</p><p>"I think I am..." Kimura went bright red, looking away from the screen. "I'm being an idiot."</p><p>Sugaya patted him on the back. "Hey, it's okay, at least you know it's wrong." He smiled reassuringly. "Future-you will figure it out as well."</p><p>Kimura nodded, frowning. "Yeah, hopefully..."</p><p>
  <b>"Who'd ever expect an old man to be riding his bike down there?!" Okajima declared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano looked down. "He's right."</b>
</p><p>Okano winced. "Shit..."</p><p>"Wow..." Kondo looked at the screen in shock. "You guys really are just being...wow. Not cool."</p><p>Okajima's stomach twisted. "I-I don't actually agree with that!" He faltered, scratching his head. "Well, I mean, I know future-me is wrong so...uh..." He clutched his head. "Oh, man, this sounds so confusing."</p><p>"It's okay, we get what you mean," Machida said.<b></b></p><p>"Yeah, it's really weird seeing you guys acting like this," Shindo commented. "You're normally a lot more level-headed..."</p><p>"Yeah, you're acting more like..." Oota trailed off and then gave a weak self-depreciating laugh. "You're acting more like, well...us."</p><p>"Hey, we're not that bad!" Fumio's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Well..." Hokoma glanced at Haruhi from the corner of her eye. "Some of us are."</p><p>"It is awful to watch, though," Kanzaki mumbled.</p><p>"And it's definitely not going to score you any points with Koro-sensei," Juba said, pointing at the screen. "He looks ready to snap."</p><p>
  <b>"I do think what we did was wrong..." Yada said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But we did it to sharpen up our skills." Nakamura's voice was small.</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Koro-sensei looked appalled.</p><p>Oota buried his face in his hand. "Ah, you're just making it worse!"</p><p>"It's like watching someone dig their own grave." Yanagi said.</p><p>"Yeah, we know, we know." Sugino sighed, shaking his head. "It's bad..."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"You just don't get the pressure and panic of hav'n to save the Earth," Terasaka grumbled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A tentacle slapped his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All of the students were slapped in an instant. They clutched their cheeks.</b>
</p><p>Many students winced and all of E Class were staring at Koro-sensei with shock.</p><p>"Shit!" Machida hissed.<b></b></p><p>"Sir, did you really just..." Okuda frowned, touching her face self-consciously. </p><p>"Isn't that against the rules?" Kamei questioned.</p><p>"Uh, I'm pretty sure he doesn't care right now," Naoka commented.</p><p>"I mean, they kinda had it coming," Bando said, shrugging.</p><p>Kimura grimaced. "We kind of did..."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "I did lose my temper there, and I shouldn't have." He looked at his students thoughtfully. "My future-self shouldn't have slapped you even if you are in the wrong."</p><p>"It's okay, sir, we know you're not perfect," Toka said. "And we are in the wrong denying responsibility."</p><p>"Yeah, I think we needed at least some kind of shock to knock us back into our senses," Hiroto commented, grimacing. </p><p>
  <b>A now fully-black and fuming Koro-sensei stared them down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Will you report that as injuring the students?" he asked Karasuma. His voice was deep and without its normal humour.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll overlook it this once," Karasuma said, crossing his arms. "I knew the risks when I introduced that high-level training..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students were ashamed.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"At least we're realising we're in the wrong," Hinano commented.</p><p>Fuwa frowned. "Yeah, the slap seems to have done the trick..."</p><p>Okajima sighed. "Yeah but it looked like it hurt."</p><p>"Uh, let's just agree not to ever do something stupid like that," Sugino said sheepishly.</p><p>"Yep!" There was resounding agreement. </p><p>
  <b>"It may have been too soon for you after all. It's my fault," he concluded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The hospital door slid closed behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sensei," Kimura began. "We're sorry." He bowed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're sorry," Nagisa apologised with Okajima.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Various apologies were heard and many bows made.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're really sorry."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We screwed up."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Learning from our mistakes is important, that way we can focus more about fixing the issue."</p><p>"How are we gonna be able to fix it, though?" Kimura asked.</p><p>Terasaka shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we'll just have to carry his stuff around for a few weeks."</p><p>"Uh, that might be overwhelming for him if loads of school kids follow him everywhere," Kataoka commented.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "Well, I'm sure we'll think of something."</p><p>"Yeah, there has to be something we can do," Sugino said. </p><p>
  <b>"You may have grown too strong. Drunk on your own power, you forgot to put yourself in the shoes of someone weaker than you," Koro-sensei reprimanded. "That makes you no different than the students on the main campus."</b>
</p><p>"Ooh." Oota winced loudly. "Low blow."<br/><br/></p><p>"It's kind of true," Shindo said. "Not for all of us but..."</p><p>A few students looked over at a few of their classmates.</p><p>"Hey! What are you staring at?!" Tanaka and Takada went bright red.</p><p>"I mean, I can think of a few people..." Kondo looked over at Seo who scowled.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"You guys aren't exactly respectful to the elderly," Aoi muttered.</p><p>"I'm not that bad!" Seo snapped.</p><p>Many of the students looked unconvinced. </p><p>
  <b>Shadows surrounded Nagisa as he stood alone. (It hurt to be chastised like that, but what could we say in reply?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shadows surrounded the rest of the students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Is this what it means to make a mistake?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hearing a ripping sound, the students looked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The midterms are now exactly two weeks away." Koro-sensei let the ripped textbook's pages flutter to the ground. He was back to yellow now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I forbid any of you from studying for them."</b>
</p><p>The student all gasped in horror.</p><p>"No studying! Are you crazy!?" Hatanaka snapped.</p><p>"That's torture!" Otani exclaimed.</p><p>"No! You can't!" Mimura said loudly.</p><p>"Then we'll slip back down in the bottom!" Okano objected.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gasped loudly, panicked.</b>
</p><p>Sugino frowned. (Why does he look so scared?) He started to feel uneasy again, glancing at him. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"It's not a punishment."</b>
</p><p>"Well it feels like a punishment!" Okajima whined.</p><p>
  <b>"There are simply other things you should be studying first."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei looked at the hospital door. "I'm responsible, too, for having forgotten to teach them."</b>
</p><p>"You can't always take the blame, sir!" Hiroto said.</p><p>Rio sighed. "Yeah, don't do a Nagisa,"</p><p>"Hey!" Nagisa exclaimed, causing a few students to snigger.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to outside a hospital room with the name "Mr. Matsukata".</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you could please accept this offer, Matsukata-san..." Karasuma pleaded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I will not!" Matsukata cried, sitting up on the bed. "I'll be cooped up in here for two weeks!"</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed. (Great. He's stubborn...)</p><p>Isogai looked sheepish. "Uh, sorry you have to clean up one of our messes, sir!"</p><p>"Um, yeah, sorry!" Hinano gave a self-depreciating laugh.</p><p>"It's fine." Karasuma grimaced, looking over at Koro-sensei who was eating pencils again. "Its my job."</p><p>
  <b>He stared at his wriggling fingers. "The usual restitution won't be enough for those brats. I'll need, say...some kind of unprecedented...hmm...bowing and scraping, say, or..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a gust of wind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The room was now covered in flower bouquets and "get well soon" cards, signed by Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the-? Who put all these flowers here all of a sudden?" Matsukata head circled the room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei slowly jumped in front of the bed. He went into the dogeza position.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I-I'm so sorry!" he screeched, frantically.</b>
</p><p>The students groaned in exasperation.</p><p>"Uh..." Isogai rubbed the back of his neck. "Sir, I don't think this is a good idea."</p><p>"But I have to apologise!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>"You could try to be discreet about it!" Mimura yelled.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Or at least, wear a disguise."</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, yes, I probably should be wearing that..."</p><p>There was a collection of sighs. </p><p>
  <b>Matsukata screamed.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his palm.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"Ten-billion-yen-bounty me and my students have made so much trouble!" He wore an apology bandana.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Matsukata kept screaming.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, I think you made things even worse," Karma commented nonchalantly.</p><p>"Yeah, I think you might have given the old man a heart attack," Hatanaka remarked.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, scratching his head. "I suppose I could have poised that apology better."</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to a small building in a grassy area.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Listen to this, children!" a woman supervising the children said, clapping to get their intention.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Principal-sensei has been hurt, so he can't work for a while."</b>
</p><p>"He's a teacher?" Okajima looked guiltier. "Aw, man..."</p><p>"Yeah, and it looks like he has a lot of kids relying on him..." Kimura sighed.<b></b></p><p>"Well, I'm sure we'll find a way to help!" Koro-sensei grinned. "After all, what do you think you'll be doing with all that spare time of now studying?"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Terasaka exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>"Whaaat?" a young boy groaned, surrounded by children of different ages and sizes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He got hurt?" another asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Poor Principal-sensei!" another kid said sweetly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class stood politely behind the supervisor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So instead, these onee-sans and onii-sans will do anything we need for the next two weeks!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class smiled awkwardly.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Looks like babysitting duty!" A student joked.</p><p>Sugino sighed. "Well, at least we'll be helping..."</p><p>"And it's the least we can do since it's our fault," Kataoka commented.</p><p>Isogai smiled encouragingly. "Yeah, guys, come on it'll be fun."</p><p>Hazama grimaced. "I'm allergic to children."</p><p>Isogai looked concerned. "Uh..."</p><p>"Hazama, don't say things like that!" Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>She shrugged. "What? It's not my fault they break me out in hives."</p><p>Her classmates stared at her in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay!" most of the kids cheered and ran to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A pink-haired girl stayed in place. "Hmph," she scoffed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Give me a break," Hazama said, looking at the kids staring at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A witch!" they cried. "She's a witch!"</b>
</p><p>There was a round of laughter while Hazama rolled her eyes.</p><p>"If they're not careful, I will curse them," she threatened coldly.</p><p>"Oh, come on, dude, that's creepy..." Muramatsu looked nervous.</p><p>She yawned. "Okay. Then I guess I'll just curse you instead."</p><p>"What?!"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"How'd we wind up with collective responsibility when we had nothing to do with this?"</b>
</p><p>"Well, he's probably worried the ones that weren't involved will repeat the same mistakes," Toka said. "So it's better to make sure we all learn."</p><p>"Plus, it would be kind of unfair is some of the class get to study but the others don't," Hokoma   commented.</p><p>"It wouldn't be <em>that </em>unfair having the students who did wrong being the only ones punished," Otani argued.</p><p>"Yeah, but then you've got Koro-sensei's whole, 'we have to succeed as class!' speech," Machida commented dryly.</p><p>"But we do need to succeed as a class!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>He sighed. "See my point?"</p><p>
  <b>"We gotta get rid of her," one said.</b>
</p><p>Hazama scoffed. (Just go ahead and try.)</p><p>
  <b>"I'm scared..." another whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A boy chewed on Terasaka's shoulder whilst a girl hugged his other arm. "What a disgrace."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ugh!" Terasaka buried his face in his hand while the others chuckled. "Those little brats are gonna drive me crazy!"</p><p>"Aw, but they look so cute!" Hara laughed. </p><p>
  <b>"He's really chomping on you!" Hazama exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We all got a sticky slap in the face, too." Hara pointed to her non-bruised cheek, the other hand held a girl's hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Next to Hara, Kayano held a little boy and Kanzaki held hands with another boy. A little girl dragged Okuda behind them.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, this looks fun..." Yoshida remarked warily.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure it'll be fine – they seem like nice children."</p><p>
  <b>In a flashback, the non-responsible students lined up in the classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Forgive me." Koro-sensei slowly touched their cheeks one by one. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He said he has to treat us all equally to keep things fair," Hara said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry about this," Okajima relented.</b>
</p><p>"It's not so bad." Okano said, shrugging. "At least we all get through it together."</p><p>"Yeah, that makes things better," Okuda replied.</p><p>Hinano smiled brightly. "Yep, we're in it together!"</p><p>"Ugh..." Koyama made fake vomiting noises, making Seo chuckled and a few others roll their eyes.<b></b></p><p>"Don't be so immature," Kanada chided.</p><p>"But they're so cheesy sometimes," Seo muttered.</p><p>"It's called friendship, you jerk!" Hiroto complained.</p><p>Miura shrugged. "Hey, their friendship is magic, just leave them be."</p><p>"Our friendship is what now?" Mimura questioned. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>A boy happily hugged Kanzaki. "It's okay—we should have realised someone could get hurt."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda smiled in agreement next to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I guess I might have supervisory responsibility..." Hazama pondered. Behind her, kids covered Yoshida, Muramatsu and Itona.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...as the trainer of this goofy circus troupe."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Muramatsu and Yoshida grunted.</b>
</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "It's not a lie."</p><p>"How are we a circus troupe!?" Yoshida snapped.</p><p>Kanzaki chuckled. "Well, you're keeping the children entertained."</p><p>"Though, I think it's just because they like using you as a climbing frame," Sugino commented. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Well, we can do some stealth studying at home." Takebayashi cupped his chin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed the class apologising to</b>
  <b> the old man</b>
  <b> in his hospital room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Two weeks of unpaid work as a condition for keeping the E-Class's secret?"</b>
</p><p>"I mean, yeah you could," Kondo said. "But you won't have his help so..."</p><p>"I know we have to be punishes but..." Okajima sighed loudly.  "Oh, we are gonna bomb so hard."</p><p>"Hey, don't think like that," Isogai said, smiling warmly. "Besides, no matter what we can always come back from bad midterm results."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Plus, one failure doesn't mean we can't try again come finals."</p><p>There were nods of agreement.</p><p>"True..." Okajima scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>Koro-sensei watched them with watery eyes. "So much growth..."</p><p>"Ugh." Bitch-sensei frowned ay him. "He's got that weird look on his face again."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>In the present, Maehara, Mimura and Okano gazed at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A small price to pay for that bounty."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Takebayashi..." Maehara said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The camera widened out to show a couple of kids pulling Takebayashi's pants down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That'd be pretty astute if he weren't standing there in his underwear." Maehara and Okano sweat-dropped.</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter while Takebayashi blushed.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"Lots of rambunctious kids here," Okano stated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So," a girl's voice said, getting Fuwa and Sugino's attention, "what exactly are you planning to do for us, now?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The pink-haired girl glared. "Barging in on us en masse..."She pointed at her throat. "Reckon you can at least work off the oxygen you're taking up?"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers watched the screen in shock.</p><p>"Huh?!" Toka and Fuwa looked surprised.</p><p>"Uh...who is this?!" Okano frowned. "And what's her problem?"</p><p>"Yeah, what's with the attitude?" Sugaya commented.</p><p>"Isn't she a little too old to be there?" Fujii remarked. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>(We have a rather edgy mistress here too!) the students thought with blank faces. Karma kept smiling behind them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura stood in front of Nagisa, Fuwa and Sugino beside him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh no... Sakura-nee-san is in a bad mood," a boy with spiky hair warned. Suspenseful music started.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"These guys are gonna get murdered," the shaggy-haired boy next to him agreed. He covered his face with his hand mysteriously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka played with a kid behind them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's been here five years—the oldest kid around."</b>
</p><p>"Five years!" Miura exclaimed.</p><p>"How stupid is she?" Seo asked rudely, earning a few glares. "What?"</p><p>"Just because she isn't in the main school doesn't mean she's stupid," Nagisa said. "There might be other reasons."</p><p>"Well, her attitude probably didn't help," Asano commented dryly.</p><p>"Didn't stop a majority of the school getting ahead," Okano commented dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"And spent two of those years resisting school control!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sakura-nee-san, the elite NEET!"</b>
</p><p>"I'm confident that her intelligence isn't the issue," Koro-sensei said calmly, looking curiously at the screen. "Her behaviour does seem very defensive so there must be some other issues we aren't seeing."</p><p>A few of the others nodded. "Yeah, there's probably a good reason," Sugino replied. </p><p>Nagisa frowned, rubbing his chin. (Five years is a weirdly long time...)</p><p>
  <b>"Something sure set you guys off," Yoshida commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You make it sound cool and all, but really, she just doesn't go to school," Muramatsu said, amused.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Which is worrying at her age," Etsuki said, frowning.</p><p>Bitch-sensei waved her hand dismissively. "The kid just has an attitude problem, sort that out and she can jump ahead." She sighed. "Besides, knowing these brats and the pervert, she's get some life lesson that will push her back on track."</p><p>"I'm counting on it!" Koro-sensei said brightly. "Now, this children, seems it will be the most important lesson of all!" He looked excited. "I can just imagine the mentorship – you'll be passing on wisdom to the young generation!"</p><p>"Either that or we sacrifice a few in a dark ritual to get better grades," Hazama interjected casually. </p><p>The students and teacher's slowly turned to her.</p><p>She shrugged. "Worst case scenario."</p><p>"Okay..." Uchida said slowly. "So we're ignoring that?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Good." He pressed play. </p><p>
  <b>Sakura held a broom like a weapon. The shaggy-haired boy grimaced behind her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"First, have you got what it takes to work?" she smirked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She pointed her weapon at Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He took a step back and held up his hands in a calming gesture. "Eh, uh—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's just see, shall we?" She raised her weapon and advanced forward. "Hmm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She abruptly fell through the floor.</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter from the students. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Her demeanour softened. She clutched her knee and bowed her head, twitching about.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah-ah, I told her the floor is broken there," the shaggy-haired boy said, peering into the hole.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How sad," the spiky-haired boy mused. "You can't grasp true victory with violence."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's your characters I can't grasp," Yoshida sweat-dropped.</b>
</p><p>"True." Fuwa hummed. "There are better ways to execute exposition."</p><p>"What are you even talking about?" Nagisa exclaimed.<br/><br/></p><p>"They're kind of weird kids," Hatanaka commented.</p><p>Otani shrugged. "Not really, they're a lot like my little cousins."</p><p>"Yeah, they're just kids being kids," Toka said. </p><p>
  <b>"Aren't you getting it fixed?" Isogai asked the supervisor from before. "I mean, this building is pretty decrepit."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We don't have the money," she explained. "Any waitlisted student, any child not attending primary school—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Various kids drew, read and played.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"--our principal takes them in at rock-bottom rates."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of Matsukata carrying a few boxes of spring water and barley tea was shown. He smiled cheerfully as a couple of kids passed by.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He can't even hire enough staff, so he winds up working the hardest."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima, Kimura and Terasaka stared guiltily at their feet.</b>
</p><p>Kimura winced. "Oh, man..."</p><p>Sugaya patted him on the back. "Hey, I'm sure we'll think of a way to help."</p><p>"Yeah, we can fix stuff!" Okajima yelled, but then faltered. "Uh...I mean, I don't know much about building but..."</p><p>Chiba hummed. "I can think of a few ideas."</p><p>"Yeah, same, Isogai replied.</p><p>
  <b>(Matsukata-san was carrying a lot of things.) Nagisa narrated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The degree of the importance of the battle power which we crushed...we finally understood it.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Twenty-eight of us for two weeks..." Maehara pondered. He shared a look with Sugaya. "I bet we could get some stuff done."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara nodded and grinned. "Sure we could!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Beside her, Nakamura and Sugino nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, guys, let's divvy up the duties and work in his stead!" Isogai spoke to a class of newly brightened faces. "First, a strategy meeting!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Off to the side, Nagisa pulled Sakura out of the hole.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Got it!" Kayano cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Held up by Nagisa, Sakura scoffed quietly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to the outside of the daycare called 'Young Leaf Park'.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Please stop, Sir Karma!" Kayano cried dramatically, dressed as a princess. "You mustn't hurt anyone else!"</b>
</p><p>Asami's frowned, looking over at Kayano. (Even the acting is similar...damn it.) She sighed. (I'm just being crazy...though she could be lying...no, that's just weird.)</p><p>Otani frowned. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing," Asami replied dismissively.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>On a stage with Kayano, Karma, dressed as a knight, held a monster Terasaka in place. "No, princess! I must drive out this monster!"</b>
</p><p>"HEY!" Terasaka snapped while the others laughed.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Well, I've got to put on a convincing show so I don't disappoint the kids." His smirk widened, pinching Terasaka's cheek. "And you've gotta admit you fit the role just perfectly."</p><p>"Get off!" Terasaka tried to strangle him but the red-head moved out of the way.</p><p>
  <b>He punched Terasaka in the head several times, metal clanging. "Otherwise, peace will ne'er return to our kingdom!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka gritted his teeth. "Karma, you jerk..."</b>
</p><p>Karma's grinned. "Hey, now, you can't go ruining this performance for them." He raised his hands innocently. "That's just heartless."</p><p>"Shut up!" Terasaka stood up and tried to grab him. "You're such a little shit."</p><p>"Now boys, calm down," Koro-sensei stepped in to keep them separate while Karma stuck his tongue out. "There's no need to get riled up."</p><p>
  <b>Karma punched his face, smiling like a Cheshire Cat, leaving a mark.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The script says 'no contact'!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was punched again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka escaped Karma's clutches.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Or was smackin' me around your plan all along?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma lunged forward with his sword. Terasaka dodged easily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sword struck but he blocked it with the back of his arm.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Karma..."</p><p>Karma smiled sweetly. "I'm just trying to put on a good show, sir!"</p><p>Nagisa shook his head, smiling faintly. "That sword doesn't look very fake."</p><p>Karma smirked. "Well, I have to be authentic."</p><p>"I wouldn't be that surprised if you bought a real sword in," Takebayashi said in amusement. </p><p>
  <b>The children watched happily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow," the shaggy-haired kid mused, impressed. "Such realistic action!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah... it's much more stimulating than the Disney-monopolised Hollywood," his blushing spiky-haired friend said. "And that onee-chan's acting really sucks me in!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida observed their exchange wearily.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, for real, those kids a weird." Yoshida shook his head. "I don't care what you guys say."</p><p>"Hm...they are kind of strange," Toka commented.</p><p>"And why are they talking weird?" Muramatus questioned.</p><p>Fuwa sighed. "Well, someone needs to describe how the majority of the characters are feeling!"</p><p>"Can we get someone to explain what she's talking about?" Araki asked, looking confused. </p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Terasaka roared, lunging forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda the witch, quickly covered his mouth with a cloth. "T-To your rest, monster!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka passed out in her arms.</b>
</p><p>"Geeze, Okuda!" Sugino looked a little scared.</p><p>"Nice." Karma nodded in approval.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Terasaka shouted.</p><p>Okuda smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Terasaka."</p><p>
  <b>The kids watched in awe as he collapsed on the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The mage's chloroform put the monster to sleep unhurt," Kayano narrated.</b>
</p><p>Rio laughed. "I like how you added 'unhurt'."</p><p>Kayano looked amused. "Hey, can't go scaring the kids."</p><p>
  <b>To the side, Muramatsu dragged Terasaka's body off-stage while Karma and Okuda joint raised their arms to bow.</b>
</p><p>Shindo laughed. "So subtle."</p><p>"Uh, so how long is he going to be passed out for?" Mimura questioned.</p><p>Okuda smiled, shrugging. "Not that long. Depending on the dosage, there might be some side-effects."</p><p>"Side-effects?!" Terasaka paled.</p><p>"Nothing serious," Okuda reassured.</p><p>Asano picked at his nails. "Though there have been cases of victims slipping into comas."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Terasaka started to panic.</p><p>Okuda raised her hands. "B-but that's rare! Besides I only would have used a small dosage."</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Asano's just being a jerk, don't listen to him."</p><p>"Is no one going to question why real chloroform was used?" Ren asked, frowning.</p><p>"I mean, this is Okuda we're talking about," Hiroto replied in amusement. </p><p>
  <b>"And they lived happily ever after with the power of chemicals!"</b>
</p><p>"The best type of happy ending," Karma said brightly, earning some sighs.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"That's sneaky!" a kid declared while the audience cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Alright, children, clap your hands if you liked that!"</b>
</p><p>"And...no one claps." Bando sniggered. "That would be awkward."</p><p>
  <b>The kids clapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino and Sugaya glanced at the scene as they walked past the window outside, carrying building materials.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kayano's great with kids," Sugaya commented.</b>
</p><p>Kayao smiled warmly. "Heh. Thanks..."</p><p>"Yeah, you were great on stage," Kataoka said.</p><p>"Stage-fright, like hell, you're good," Rio teased, nudging her.</p><p>Kayano felt her nerves grow. "Oh, you think so?!" She forced a laugh. "I guess if you say so..."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," Sugino agreed. "She knows how to read the room—and she's close to their size."</b>
</p><p>"No I'm not!" Kayano yelled while they were chuckling.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"So what are we heavy lifters supposed to do?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Chiba's putting together some blueprints with Ritsu."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, leave the decorations to us!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They headed over to where Kimura, Maehara and Okajima were stacking logs. "Ready, and..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona's tank rolled around near them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow!" a boy next to Itona cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll lend it to you." Itona handed the remote to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yay!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, at least it's being used properly this time," Kataoka said, raising an eyebrow at Okajima.</p><p>"It wasn't even my tank!"</p><p>
  <b>Under a tree, Kurahashi and two girls were petting a cat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a cute kitty cat!" one exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I wonder if it's lost," Kurahashi said.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Back inside, the daycare supervisor walked by with a basket of laundry. "What a huge help, having the students from a prestigious junior high look over their work one-on-one!"</b>
</p><p>Most of E Class started to smile while Koro-sensei looked proud.</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura and Takebayashi sat next to kids doing their work.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, no, no." Nakamura patted her kid's hair. "We're the bottom of the barrel. Please don't expect much."</b>
</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Shindo frowned. "I'm pretty sure most of us wouldn't be able to do what you guys are doing."</p><p>"Yeah, wood-work is not my thing." Oota yawned, stretching.</p><p>"Tutoring isn't that hard, though," Seo argued.</p><p>"Seo, your tutoring would scare the kids off and make them cry," Ren said dryly.</p><p>"No it wouldn't!"</p><p>"Yes, it would!!" Most of Class A and the other student yelled back.</p><p>"Teaching younger kids can be a lot harder," Kanada said. "You have to be patient."</p><p>Toka nodded. "They can get bored easily so trying to keep their focus can be hard."</p><p>"Wonder how Koro-sensei would cope then?" Machida questioned. "He has a low attention span as it is."</p><p>"Excuse me, young man!" Koro-sensei looked affronted.</p><p>Machida shrugged. "Well, it's true."</p><p>Fuwa laughed. "Koro-sensei teaching 1st graders is a whole other circus show."</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly. "He'd be able to keep them entertained."</p><p>"Entertained? I'm pretty sure they'd shit their pants just seeing him," Yoshida commented.</p><p>"Yeah, but they'd get over it," Muramatsu said.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Well, I'll admit I have been curious of primary school teaching." He imagined himself being adored by group of 1st graders while he read them a story while one boy tried to stab him with a toy knife. "We could make arts and crafts, and they'd always laugh at my jokes."</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, sensei, you're so funny!" a nameless child cheered in his fantasy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And the coolest!" another child praised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One child in the fantasy held up a macaroni crafted card with an octopus on it. "We love you, Koro-sensei!"</em>
</p><p>"They'd be so adorable!"</p><p>Then Koro-sensei suddenly burst into tears, getting lost in the fantasy. "Why can't my dreams come true!!"</p><p>His students sighed from behind him.</p><p>"Is he having another trippy fantasy dream again?" Karma questioned.</p><p>"Looks like it," Kayano commented. </p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sat a table, reading a third grade math textbook.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He turned towards Sakura.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(This girl is a bit behind in her studies. It's bound to happen if she stays here instead of going on to primary school.)</b>
</p><p>"Uh, oh, looks like you got stuck with the mean one," Yoshida said.</p><p>"Probably because the rest of us were too scared," Hara joked.</p><p>Nagisa smiled weakly. "I'm sure I can get through to her."</p><p>"Yeah, you are pretty patient." Sugino smiled. "And you have experience handling a few temper tantrums."</p><p>Terasaka and Karma scowled, looking a little embarrassed.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>He faced forward again. (Um... How can I explain these equations so even a primary school student can understand it.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He scratched his head. (Hmm. Teaching's hard.)</b>
</p><p>"Yes, it is, but the rewards are worth it!" Koro-sensei chimed. "Right co-workers!"</p><p>The others teachers sighed while he cheered. "Yeah, sure."</p><p>
  <b>Sakura banged her hand on the table. "Make it snappy, Nagisa! Weren't you supposed to get me to Tokyo University?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A few students winced at the outburst.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, yeah, good luck, Nagisa." Okajima patted Nagisa on the shoulder.</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply. (Yeah, no kidding.)</p><p>
  <b>"S-Sorry..." He gave a sheepish smile.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>She tossed her head away. "Hmph!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, hey..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She turned back to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why did you stop going to school?" His expression was friendly now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of Sakura standing by a graffitied desk appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bullying, of course—bullying! The typical stupid kind!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The things written on the desk included: 'garbage', 'go home!', 'buh-bye', 'dummy', 'what a pain!' and 'get lost!'.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A dead frog was nailed to the desk with a vase of limping flowers beside it. The desk was stuffed with crunched up papers.</b>
</p><p>"Oh." Kanzaki frowned, as heavy silence fell all over.</p><p>"That's...it looks like she had it really rough," Kimura said.</p><p>"No kidding..." Sugaya rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"That explains it then..." Nagisa said quietly, staring at the vandalised desk.</p><p>"Why do people even think it's funny anyway?" Okuda said, frowning.</p><p>Hinano nodded. "Back in Primary school some boys drew all over my desk and it was horrible."</p><p>"That's bad," Kayano said. "What happened after?"</p><p>"Well..." Hinano smiled faintly. "I have older brothers so..." Her smile grew warmer. "They put a stop to it, so I was lucky."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa frowned in concern.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't get people..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback to Itona giving the remote to that boy began.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kids that age should be innocent and sweet."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kurahashi and the girls pet the cat again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura fiddled with a mechanical pencil. "But once they get a little bigger and stronger, I guess they use that strength to hurt people."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A number of students looked uncomfortable.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka felt a swell of guilt when he remembered when he'd bullied.<b></b></p><p>"I think, especially with little kids, they don't really understand the consequences," Kanzaki said."They think it's fun..."</p><p>"Too bad half the time they don't grow out of it," Fuwa commented bluntly.<b></b></p><p>There was a tense silence.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>(Ouch.) Nagisa thought, eyes round and blank.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're thinking it too, aren't you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"'Don't run away.'"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She slummed her shoulders. "'If you don't like it, go to school and get stronger yourself.' Just like Mum and Dad say."</b>
</p><p>"Wow..." Kimura cringed. "This is way too familiar."</p><p>"Probably because most parents are useless when it comes to this," Hazama said.</p><p>"Most adults don't really know how to deal with these types of situations," Koro-sensei told them. "Often because they don't know how to change the children's minds, other times because..."</p><p>"They don't care?" Machida interjected.</p><p>Koro-sensei paused, looking over the students. "...In some cases yes. In other cases, they believe it will make a person stronger."</p><p>Asano scowled, glancing away when he looked in his direction. Ren noticed and patted him on the shoulder, offering a smile. Asano rolled his eyes, making him smirk. </p><p>"There will always be some forms of bullies even when you leave school, we saw that with Takaoka," Koro-sensei said while the students all listened attentively. "Which is why it's important to stand up for those who can't." He sighed, picking of stray threads from the red scarf he'd knitted. "But we don't live in an ideal world where that's always possible." He gently wrapped the scarf around a very confused Nagisa. "So I do have to encourage you children to keep your own strength when facing bullies so you can hold your own."</p><p>A lot of the students looked thoughtful for a moment.</p><p>"Sir..." Nagisa looked up at him. "Why...why did you just give me a scarf."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, good question!" Okjaima exclaimed.</p><p>"Where did you even get the wool?!" Shindo questioned.</p><p>"Didn't he say he carries it?" Tomo replied.</p><p>"What's wrong with giving out scarfs!" Koro-sensei was defensive. "Look, I have more!"</p><p>"But it's nearly summer..." Nagisa's brow furrowed.</p><p>"But the nights can still be cold." Koro-sensei was busy wrapping one around Isogai.</p><p>"He has a point," Isogai said, smiling gratefully.</p><p>"No, no he doesn't," Hiroto replied, shaking his head.</p><p>"I have mittens!" Koro-sensei took out a tentacle-full.</p><p>"No one wants them!" Koyama snapped.</p><p>Miura's hand shot up. "I do!!"</p><p>Asano buried his face in his palm. "It's spring..."</p><p>"You have to be prepared," Koro-sensei replied firmly. </p><p>
  <b>Nagisa observed her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well. "She lounged back, "you look weaker than me, so you probably don't understand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed and smiled, exasperated.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, if he looks weaker wouldn't that mean he does?" Asami commented. "She isn't making any sense."</p><p>"Dude, she's like nine or something," Hatanaka replied, shrugging.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"Here, kitty-kitty!" a child's voice called, gaining their attention.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In a tree, a cat meowed as it clung to a branch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can't the kitty cat get down?" a girl asked, looking up at it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's so little, it probably hasn't climbed a lot of trees yet," Kurahashi reasoned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura and Nagisa wandered over to the tree. He peered up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See what happens when you pluck up the courage to climb?" Sakura pointed at the cat. "The higher you get, the more dangerous it is. What's the harm in staying down on the ground?"</b>
</p><p>"Wow, she really is cynical," Mimura said.</p><p>"I can understand why, though," Sugino replied<b>.</b></p><p>"If she's too afraid to take risks, she'll never really learn," Hara said. "Being too afraid will just stop her from experiencing new things..."<br/><br/></p><p>"Yeah, well, stepping out of comfort zones is hard," Machida said a little too defensively. "You don't know what will happen..."</p><p>A number of people nodded.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "When you're an assassin it's big part of the job, every day is different and there's always risk involved."</p><p>"I mean, taking risks can be dangerous depending on the context," Takebayashi said. "But they're unavoidable really. Being too scared to take them can sometimes be even more dangerous."</p><p>"That's true," Okuda agreed. "Taking risks is often what lead to the greatest scientific discoveries."</p><p>"Or death," Oota interjected.</p><p>Okuda smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah, that too..." </p><p>
  <b>Nagisa regarded her thoughtfully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida and Kimura were carrying logs as they examined the scene.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is one clichéd mess," Yoshida commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura straightened up. "I'll go." He ran to where Okajima was standing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okajima—we'll do it like in the pole-toppling."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay!" Okajima agreed and followed him to the tree. "Gotta make sure it's safe down below."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura dubiously watched.</b>
</p><p>Sugaya laughed. "Ah, saving cats from trees, all in a days' work."</p><p>"We should start a business," Kimura joked.</p><p>"It might draw some attention," Hara replied, smiling.</p><p>Okano chuckled. "Yeah, and we already put Mr Karasuma through enough grief daily."<b></b></p><p>Karasuma tried not to smile."A cat saving business would draw in unwanted attention and raise a few questions."</p><p>
  <b>"Sakura-chan..." Nagisa began.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She looked at him,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If that treetop is school, and the ground is this place here... we all found our strength down on the ground."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima waved at Kimura. "Okay, all set!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura sprinted forward and used Okajima's cupped hands to vault into the tree.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The watching children gaped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura stared, open-mouthed.</b>
</p><p>Okajima and Kimura shared a grin and fist-pumped.  "Professionals."</p><p>
  <b>"While looking up..." Nagisa continued. "And getting looked down on...we learned plenty about how scary heights were before we started climbing."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura climbed the tree.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's why we can go our own way now."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura grabbed the cat. "Gotcha!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The cat tried to scratch him. "Yowch!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled proudly. "Still... somewhere along the way we forgot our fear of heights, so we do still fall to the ground now and then."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, this is some quality advice, Nagisa," Rio praised, smiling fondly. "You're outdoing Koro-sensei here for life-lessons."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, looking at him curiously. "It is a very good lesson, Nagisa, and you explain it very well."</p><p>Nagisa blushed and ducked his head. "It's not that good."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Shut up and take the compliments."</p><p>Nagisa looked sheepish when they laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Sakura stared at him in awe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So learn here." He leaned down to her face her. "You can go on to school once you have a game plan."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He took her hand, making her blush, and placed a hand on her head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's my secret lesson, from me to you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at him. "Nagisa..."</b>
</p><p>"Ooh, looks like you have another fan!" Rio teased.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Stop."</p><p>"We're gonna have a whole fan-club by this rate," Karma grinned wickedly, holding up his phone with a picture of Nagisa in his girl disguise.  "I'll send them the photos of you crossdressing so they can have a slideshow."</p><p>"Don't you dare!!" Nagisa yelled, going bright red. "Karma, delete those!"</p><p>"Nope." Karma smiled sweetly. </p><p>
  <b>The scene changed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Our work here was full of firsts.) Nagisa narrated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of Mimura carrying a big canister of canola oil, with Itona strolling alongside him through the shopping district, appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(That's why, while learning so much we wouldn't cover in school...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara sat at a table with a group of kids preparing to eat plates of curry.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai directed Terasaka, Okajima and Yoshida as they pushed a log upright.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa explained something to Sakura as she studied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...the two weeks were over in a flash.)</b>
</p><p>"Aw, but I wanted to see more of your guys being babysitters," Kamei whined.</p><p>"Yeah, it was cute," Watanabe admitted.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Matsukata leaned on a walking stick as he hobbled beside a disguised Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you so much for hearing us out," Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmph. When you said it was make your students more well-rounded, well, as a fellow educator, I couldn't say no," Matsukata admitted.</b>
</p><p>"Ah, the support of a fellow educator!" Koro-sensei gushed. "True comradeship."</p><p>Etsuki frowned, glancing at Bitch-sensei and then the students before looking down.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"I hope that wooden ranch hasn't collapsed under the weight of those brats." He stopped. "Hmm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Looking up, he gasped, "Oh!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In parody of a home improvement show, the 'before" image of Young Leaf Park was shown. Just a simple one-storey building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Before!" a woman's voice swooned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The 'after" product had an entire new wooden storey.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"After!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow!" There were resounding gasps.</p><p>Yoshida gave a low whistle. "We really out-did ourselves here!"</p><p>"I hope he likes it!" Hinano gushed.</p><p>
  <b>"What's the meaning of this?!" Matsukata yelled.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"Oh." Hinano smiled nervously. "Well, maybe he just needs to get over the shock first."</p><p>
  <b>Calming lifestyle music started playing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A house built with trees culled from the E-Class' mountain and from discarded lumber:" Koro-sensei gently commentated in a presenter voice as the building was toured. "This was once a cramped and humble daycare building..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>White light shone from the entrance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But what's this?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The 'after' product of the inside was large, arched and open.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's now a roomy and substantial multipurpose space!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stairs lead up to a small upstairs area.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, my..." Matsukata looked around in awe. "In only two weeks?"</b>
</p><p>"That is very impressive, children," Koro-sensei praised.</p><p>"You guys should consider being decorators," Shindo said.</p><p>Sugaya smiled. "Chiba the junior architect."</p><p>Chiba smiled faintly. "Hopefully in the future I can do it full time."</p><p>"Well, you're already super talented in it," Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>Rinka nodded. "Yes, you are."</p><p>Chiba's smile grew. "Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>Chiba and Hayami smiled slightly behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Computerised calculations mean it's perfectly sturdy," Koro-sensei continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A large covered balcony was shown next.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"New pillars now shore up the entire near-crumbling main building."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Our calculations were drawn from architecture all over the word!" Ritsu chirped from a phone."The second floor is divided into two rooms, one being a library, where the kids can focus on studying or reading."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Basic wooden desks and chairs lined a wall of the library.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's a simple construction, given our time and resources," Chiba admitted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yada held up a picture book called 'Kaba and Deba'. "We went through the neighbourhood collecting used children's books."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kurahashi held 'Insects Illustrated' above her head. "Including mine!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow, you guys don't mess around," Fumio commented.</p><p>"It's all really sweet," Hokoma said.</p><p>Seo groaned. "Ugh, it's so wholesome as well."</p><p>"Well, we have to make it up to him," Sugaya replied. "We did injure him in the first place."</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with too much kindness, right?" Hinano said brightly.</p><p>
  <b>A door opened to reveal a jungle gym.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The other room is an indoor playground," Koro-sensei continued, in the same pleasant presenter voice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Careful placement of netting and mats ensure safety, and since it's all out of the rain, the equipment won't grow brittle from corrosion or rust."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the corner of the second storey, there was a small rock-climbing wall.</b>
</p><p>"It's like I'm watching an advert for home-improvements," Machida said.</p><p>A number of people nodded. "Same."</p><p>"Koro-sensei does have a nice presenter voice," Nagisa said.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Why thank you."</p><p>
  <b>(These kids...) Matsukata thought, eyes wide.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Next up is the garage." Isogai gestured to the stairs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The garage?" Matsukata repeated, walking down the stairs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They turned the corner.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa!" Matsukata gaped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, my goodness me!" Koro-sensei presented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida held a wrench in his mouth, standing alongside Itona with his screw-driver hands. They stood next to a unique three-wheel custom bike.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The tech squad has entirely remodelled the principal's bicycle, whose front wheel was bent in the fall! Now it's an ultra-safe, high-load bearing, electric-assisted three-wheeler!"</b>
</p><p>"Whoa..."</p><p>"You know it's scary how detailed you guys are being," Domen said warily.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're over-doing it?"</p><p>"We just want to make sure he's happy," Okano replied.</p><p>"Yep! It's the least we can do," Sugino added.</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu appeared in front of a diagram detailing the system. "The rotating playscape upstairs is connected to a battery charger. The bike was designed to draw most of its energy from that turning."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Children played on the playscape.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In other words..." Koro-sensei continued, "the more children use the playscape, the more they'll help out their principal!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is all too perfect!" Matsukata screeched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The E-Class' faces sparkled cleanly in response.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You've done far too well—it's actually a little creepy!"</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter.</p><p>"See!" Domen pointed at the screen. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>The 'after' bike bell was shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The principal's nostalgic old dentures were reused in the trike's bell," Korosensei pleasantly said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No one needs that much attention detail!" Matsukata shouted.</b>
</p><p>"Oh my gosh!!"</p><p>"Why?!"</p><p>The laughter grew while E Class looked a little creeped out themselves.</p><p>"Okay, so we might have overdone it," Nagisa admitted.</p><p>"Just a little," Rio commented, laughing.</p><p>
  <b>"Besides..." He slapped the bell. "You can bring all these things up to scratch, but if you didn't get in close to these children's hearts..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The E-Class looked worried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...Then I can't say you've done your job these past two weeks."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Nagisa!" Sakura called.</b>
</p><p>"Good timing," Karma remarked. "Looks like he's gonna have nothing to complain about."</p><p>"You think so?" Nagisa started to smile. "I'm hoping she's got a good grade."</p><p>Araki rolled his eyes. "Well, she wouldn't be sounding like that if she had."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa turned to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She showed her test to him. The score was 95/100. "Ta-da! I came in second!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blushing happily, she made a peace-sign.</b>
</p><p>"95?" Kayano looked impressed. "Good job, Nagisa."</p><p>"Way to go full teacher." Hiroto nudged him.</p><p>Nagisa felt a warm feeling in his chest. "She seems pretty smart so I think all she needs is confidence."</p><p>Koro-sensei stared at him curiously. (He does have a talent for teaching just as much as he does for assassination.)</p><p>
  <b>Everyone's attention was on them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, that's great! Well done!" Nagisa beamed, leaning down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I did just what you said!" Sakura explained sweetly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed young students taking a test.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I came in only for my math test, like a sneak attack."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura ran past the other desks, surprising two boys.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students gaped at her as she sat down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I finished the test and left."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the present, E-Class smiled at them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was eye-level with Sakura. "And in the middle of a test, the bullies couldn't do a thing."</b>
</p><p>"That's pretty smart," Oota said.</p><p>"Yeah, and it's a big step towards going back to the main school," Kimura commented.</p><p>"I think she will go back soon now she knows she's smart enough to catch up with the rest," Kataoka said, looking over at Nagisa. "And with a little advice from Nagisa she can have the confidence to."</p><p>"Right, so it's decided, we're going to tutor those little brats whetehr they want to or not?" Hazama smirked faintly.</p><p>"You'd willingly babysit kids?" Terasaka questioned.</p><p>She sighed. "Well, if you can't corrupt a few innocent minds in your time then you're not living life to the fullest."</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"I think it's great idea." Isogai frowned a second later. "Well, not the corrupting part, but I think it would be good for us to go help fix the place up and tutor the kids."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked excited. "Yes!A brilliant idea."</p><p>"Yeah, but that's if the old man will let us," Karma commented.</p><p>"...You could always injure him again."</p><p>The student slowly turned to Kita who was staring at them blankly.</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa looked on edge.</p><p>"What the fuck, Kita?!" Kondo exclaimed.</p><p>The boy went bright red. "It was just an idea."</p><p>"Yeah, if you're a sociopath!"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Matsukata moved to watch the commotion.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She nodded. "Yep! Apart from the teacher, I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. Actually, I heard their test scores were bad this time. Maybe they weren't able to concentrate because it bothered them that I showed up so suddenly."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Probably."</b>
</p><p>"Serves them right," Hara said.</p><p>
  <b>Back in the classroom, Sakura ignored the bewildered looks of her desk neighbours, and focused on her test.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa held up a finger. "Using your best attack," he mimicked stabbing with his finger, "before your opponent can get into position:"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino, Kayano, Sugaya and Okuda watched, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's how we fight in the E-Class, Sakura-chan. I was only able to teach you arithmetic this time around. But continue using those hit-and-run tactics and you'll have more weapons at your disposal in school."</b>
</p><p>Some of the students looked on edge.</p><p>"Why does he look so sweet when he says that?" Hoga questioned warily.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"Th-Then..." Sakura fidgeted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's face turned puzzled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She blushed and shifted her eyes. "You'll teach me again sometime, right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled brightly. "Of course!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She gave an excited gasp. Her expression was overjoyed: eyes twinkling, cheeks flushed and smile wide.</b>
</p><p>"Yep. Fanclub member." Rio sniggered. "Nagisa, you need to calm down those charms."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "I'm just being nice."</p><p>
  <b>"That's one scary dude," Maehara sweat-dropped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's so oblivious—that's what makes him so terrifying," Kataoka sweated.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa frowned.</p><p>"Exactly!" Hiroto exclaimed. "See what I mean?"</p><p>"It is funny and sort of terrify how you talk about expert assassin techniques like it's the weather," Aoi commented.</p><p>"Oh, right." Nagisa rubbed his chin. "I guess I'm so used to Koro-sensei talking about it I think it's normal."</p><p>
  <b>Matsukata stared at his feet. "You shitty brats..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki and Sugaya turned to him.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on..." Kimura looked worried. "Is he still not happy?"</p><p>
  <b>"I can't come up with a single complaint."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He smiled walked forward.</b>
</p><p>Kimura sighed in relief. "Oh, okay then."</p><p>"Nice. Mission complete," Okajima smirked. "All in a day's work."</p><p>"Or in this case two weeks' worth," Takebayashi corrected.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, welcome back, Principal-san! Look at this!" Sakura ran over to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He patted her head. "I had no interest in your secret from the start."He ruffled her hair. "Because my mind is full of my own work."He faced the class. "Why don't you all hurry and return to your school, too? You have some important work to attend to."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir!" the class responded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The camera moved up the building to the roof, where Koro-sensei sat, undisguised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nuuu," he nodded approvingly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The children waved goodbye. "See you later!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And so, we managed to take responsibility in paying back for the accident we caused. The curtain fell and our special lesson came to an end.) Nagisa narrated as the class waved back.</b>
</p><p>"It was nice to see," Yanagi said. "But also kind of scary how much you guys will do to pay back a debt...like were the dentures necessary?"</p><p>Okajima nodded solemnly. "Yes, yes they are."</p><p>"I still can't get over how you made that whole other floor?" Suda looked on in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah, that bit was kind of weird," Araki commented.</p><p>
  <b>(However...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...the midterms were the very next day.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A battle arena appeared.</b>
</p><p>E Class all felt a stab on pain.</p><p>"I can't look." Rio cringed, turning away.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>(It was a disaster. Facing the exams without receiving a lesson in 2 whole weeks...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirtless, injured and with only one leg of armour, Nagisa faced a knight dragon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(At our school, that's the same as battling naked.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Swords and other weapons littered the battlefield.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The result was utter defeat. We were knocked around by Class A, who studied even harder than before...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The majority of the E-Class got booted out of the top spots.)</b>
</p><p>There were some sighs of relief from Class A.</p><p>Kondo smiled apologetically. "Sorry, guys but if we didn't win this one the Principal might have actually killed us."</p><p>"Yeah, but it wasn't a fair fight, so the victory feels kind of hollow," Tsuda said in annoyance.</p><p>There were some nods of agreement from her classmates.</p><p>"Yeah, but it also feels like breathing room, you know," Hiroto commented, shrugging. "Means the finals are gonna be on a whole other scale."</p><p>"Yep!" Okano looked fired up. "One loss just adds more fuel to the fire."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Nagisa, Sugino and Okajima walked outside the assembly together. They sighed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their results were shown above them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino: 65th overall. Okajima: 76th overall. Nagisa: 54th overall.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. (Damn. Mom's not gonna be happy...)</p><p>
  <b>Someone stepped in front of them, and they halted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano, Araki and Koyama appeared. Their results were first, fourth and sixth consecutively.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a let-down," Araki mocked.</b>
</p><p>There was a loud groans of exasperation from E Class.</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes"Here we go again." <br/><b>Koyama snickered and pointed at the E-Class students. Asano remained quiet.</b></p><p>
  <b>"Guess that first time was just a fluke, eh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ren, coming in third place, finger-gunned them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We didn't even need to smash you at pole-toppling," Seo taunted, also pointing. He came in fifth place.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima and Sugino gritted their teeth, whilst Nagisa made an 'o' face.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh! Just shut up already!" Okano threw a plastic fork at the holographic screen.</p><p>There were a few laughs at the action.</p><p>"Hey, what do you expect?" Seo shrugged. "Of course we're going to be happy you got booted out."</p><p>"And we don't know that you were stuck babysitting for two weeks," Koyama commented.</p><p>Ren shrugged. "If we knew how hollow the victory was we wouldn't be so smug."</p><p>
  <b>"Cat got your tongue? That's not surprising," Koyama sneered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ren flicked his hair. "At this school, grades are everything. Those on the bottom have no right speaking to those at the top."</b>
</p><p>"Doesn't the same apply for man-whores?" Rio asked innocently.</p><p>Many of the students burst out laughing while Ren went bright pink.</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>
  <b>"Really?" a familiar voice drawled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ren and Koyama turned to the speaker.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then you can't say anything to me, now, can you?"</b>
</p><p>Everyone in the hall looked over at Karma who stared back in surprise.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>(Only one student in the E-Class remained undaunted by that two-week handicap.) Koro-sensei sat on the assembly roof.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was flashback to when Koro-sensei asked Karma to go to the summer festival.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I didn't miss the traces of major prep work at his house the day of the summer festival.) Koro-sensei watched through yellow opera glasses.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I mean," Karma sighed as he looked at his 2nd place test, "our teacher'll probably be like, 'It doesn't count if you didn't come in first.'"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!" The students yelled.</p><p>"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SECOND PLACE!?" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei clapped. "Very well done!"</p><p>A large smile spread across Karma's face. "Huh, well, what do you know." He looked over at Asano. "Guess that's what they call a comeback."</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed. </p><p>"That's a good improvement, Karma," Toka praised.</p><p>"Yeah, you must have worked really hard," Nagisa said.</p><p>"I guess I must have." Karma looked pleased. "By the looks of it you A Class dorks are the reason for it." He smiled at them wickedly. "Nothing adds more motivation than wiping those smirks off your faces."</p><p>
  <b>"Karma-kun..." Nagisa murmured.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano sent Karma daggers with his eyes.</b>
</p><p>"You don't seem to be saying much, Asano-kun!" Karma fake gasped.</p><p>Asano scowled. "I'm not going to in engage in this childish behaviour."</p><p>Karma smirked. "Yeah, the minions are being a little too arrogant, right?"</p><p>"Shut up!" Seo whined.</p><p>
  <b>"Hasn't it dawned on you?" Karma smiled. "I'm the only one who gave it my all this time around. Everyone else was pulling their punches for you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seo, Koyama, Ren and Araki gritted their teeth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Said you'd have no standing if you kept on losing."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They growled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What did you say?!" Araki grunted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But we won't go easy on you next time."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino and Nagisa stared at him, surprised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"When the third semester comes around, our lessons will change, since we have to take high school entrance exams, and you guys are in the escalator system."</b>
</p><p>E Class started to smile.</p><p>"Thanks for covering for us, Karma," Nagisa said.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Can't have them getting over-confident again, it took enough effort to knock them down a peg."</p><p>"Finals is going to be intense!" Kondo looked worried.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's also kind of exciting," Hashizume replied. "Like a final death match."</p><p>"Yeah, with our deaths if we fail the Principal." Koyama sighed.</p><p>Ren frowned when he glanced at Asano. "No it won't," he said firmly. "We're standing together, remember? To support Asano."</p><p>"Yeah!" Kanada nodded in agreement. "We can't let the Principal go too far. We have to support each other."</p><p>Tsuchiya groaned. "Ugh, do we really have to support each other?"</p><p>Kanada looked annoyed. "Tsuchiya, you're not even in our class in second semester."</p><p>Kondo nearly choked. "Oh, shit."</p><p>"Don't say that!" Seo snapped at her.</p><p>Tsuchiya went bright pink.  "Yeah, you bitch."</p><p>"That's enough now," Koro-sensei placated, sticking woollen bobble hats on Seo and Tsuchiya. "Calm down."</p><p>"Hey!" She ripped the hat off. "We don't want your stupid hats."</p><p>"Yeah!" Seo threw his on the floor.</p><p>Kondo discreetly picked it up and hid it in his pocket. </p><p>"But they were made with love!" Koro-sensei looked close to tears.</p><p>"It's okay, sir, we love them!" Toka defended.</p><p>"Yeah!" Rio picked up the hat Tsuchiya had tossed and promptly put it on. </p><p>
  <b>"The next exams will be the last time we're under the same conditions." He spread his arms out. "The second semester finals in two months, let's settle everything there."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He turned away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano glared at his retreating back.</b>
</p><p>Karma grinned, sticking his tongue out which cause Asano to grit his teeth in frustration.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>"C'mon!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Karma-kun...) Nagisa thought, watching him walk away. (He really covered for us.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back at the E-Class building, the students stood in front of their teachers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're so sorry for all the trouble, Karasuma-sensei," Isogai apologised for everyone, bowing slightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All in a day's work. Don't worry about it," Karasuma replied, using his laptop. "What about you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students raised their heads.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Have you learned anything from this?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina kept her eyes on her notebook.</b>
</p><p>Most of Class E pondered on it for a moment.</p><p>"I think we did learn a lot about staying humble," Hara said. "And how hard it can be after winning a lot."</p><p>"Yeah, but I also think there was a big lesson in using what we learn to help people," Kanzaki commented, earning a few nods. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"I thought that becoming strong was for your own benefit," Nagisa began. "That acquiring abilities to kill was for prestige and money."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina looked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That acquiring knowledge was for grades. But the abilities we acquired, I remembered that they can be used for others, too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It flashed-back to Karma fighting Terasaka in the play. Okuda made him pass out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If we have the power to kill, we can save the Earth."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura and Okajima rescued the cat. Nagisa talked to Sakura.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the present, the class was smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If we have academic ability...we can help someone else." Nagisa turned to smile at Karma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma titled his head with a 'who knows' expression.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And we won't use it so carelessly again," Okajima promised. "Probably."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We'll be careful—in lots of ways," Maehara added.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma smiled at them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina chucked softly.</b>
</p><p>"Now that I think about it, I guess we were going at this a little too selfishly," Kataoka said, frowning. "We want top grades to prove to everyone we're smart enough, which I still think is a good motivator but..."</p><p>Toka smiled. "We have to want it for other reasons as well."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "I liked seeing the affect we had on those kids, I think we really helped and I want to do the same this time around."</p><p>"Plus it did remind us not to get too obsessed with our grades," Rio said, smiling sheepishly. "If we get to focussed on winning then we'll lose track on why we're really doing it."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," Terasaka admitted reluctantly. "Otherwise we'll end up like these pricks." He gestured to the Big Five.</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever..."</p><p>Araki frowned. "It is a good point though..."</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Seo looked annoyed.</p><p>"Just hear me out, okay." Araki sighed, shaking his head. "I think they make a good point about having other reasons for trying to get good grades other than winning."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"Well, yeah, true..." Hashizume shrugged.</p><p>Koyama looked unsure. "What do you think, Asano?"</p><p>"Well..." Asano looked at them all with a hint of apprehension. (Why can't wanting to win be enough? Not everyone is aiming to be Samaritan of the year!) He narrowed his eyes when he saw Karma looking smug. (Damn him.) He grimaced. "I suppose they make a good point."</p><p>There were a few gasps.</p><p>"Even Asano agrees!"</p><p>"Are you serious?" Seo curried his face in his hand. </p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly. "Glad we're all starting to agree."</p><p>Asano crossed his arms. "Don't start getting any ideas." </p><p>
  <b>"Failure and frustration, too, are sources of growth. Surely this will make them all stronger," Koro-sensei said to himself, barbecuing. "They should just keep applying themselves to their studies and their assassination."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, then..." He examined the meat-filled grill. "Time for a little BBQ with the foie grass I bought on the sly at a French farmer's market!"He salted the meat. "At least I've kept this from my students!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He laughed mischievously.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled when he received some unimpressed looks from his students. "A teacher is allowed some self-indulgences, children."</p><p>
  <b>A hooded head peered over the nearby cliff edge.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura jumped off the ledge, somersaulting mid-air, and landed on the barbecue.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei screamed as meat flew everywhere.</b>
</p><p>"WHOA!" Oota yelled. "That's so cool!"</p><p>"You just came out of nowhere!" Sugaya grinned.</p><p>"My BBQ!" Koro-sensei cried.<b></b></p><p>Rio looked excited. "Is that new training gear? Sweet!"</p><p>"Sir, did you give us an upgrade?!" Okajima questioned.</p><p>"It looks like it." Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "Curtesy from the government, most likely because of your big attempt on the island."</p><p>
  <b>He quickly grabbed his kebabs. "Wh-Where the heck did you come from?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura stood up. "Wow... that much of a drop and it didn't hurt a bit!"</b>
</p><p>"So, cool! That means we could do more intensive attacks!" Hiroto said.</p><p>"Yeah, but how do we get it this time around?" Kimura asked.</p><p>"If we work extra hard they should give us an upgrade," Hinano replied.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>Hooded Chiba and Hayami sniped from some bushes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei panicked and dodged.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma scaled down the wall, followed by Sugino.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The newly-uniformed E-Class surrounded Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wh-What's going on? I barely have time to breathe!" he exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>"Good, it means we've gotten better," Hara replied, smiling wryly.</p><p>"And faster," Karma added.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi stepped forward. "We wanted you to see this, Koro-sensei!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of a dirty old PE uniform appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"New equipment from the government," Karasuma said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His two assistants carried large boxes in the hall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students smiled determinedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I told them not to tip their hand..." Karasuma joined them. "But they really wanted to show you how they use their new powers."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The camera moved up Nagisa and Kayano's uniforms.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>The uniform was tactical army style. A yellow 'E' was stitched into the collar. The girls' version was less protective, with shorts and no padded sleeves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano raised her gun. They both chuckled menacingly.</b>
</p><p>"They look really good," Kataoka said, smiling. "Stylish too."</p><p>"They make us look like real professionals," Rinka commented, smiling. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei lowered his kebab of meat and gasped admirably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We'll respond to your lessons with an assassination," Terasaka declared. "It's how we do things around here."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We promise, Koro-sensei," Kataoka said. "We won't use this power except to protect someone."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei gave a red circle. "You get full marks for that answer."</b>
</p><p>Koro<b>-</b>sensei hushed, wrapping them in a large hug. "You all learned so quickly!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, don't get too mushy on us." Karma rolled his eyes.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>A flashback to the beginning of the first term began.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class sat solemnly at their desks, head downcast. The classroom was shrouded in shadow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(When I first came, I found only some stagnant bloodlust here and there in the classroom.) Koro-sensei narrated. (There was little danger of being assassinated, but it was a cold space.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Now, though...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The classroom was now empty and bright.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...the whole campus is bubbling over with genial bloodlust!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Ms Yukimura appeared in a flashback.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Someday you, too, will come across such a challenger," she said, holding his tentacle hand with tears in her eyes.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The students and teacher all froze.</p><p>"Ms Yukimura..." Nagisa muttered, feeling his gut twist.</p><p>Kayano swallowed, feeling sick. (Sis...) She kept her expression blank, lowering her gaze.</p><p>"When are we gonna find out about her already?" A student said impatiently. "We keep seeing her in flashbacks but half the stuff she says makes no sense!"</p><p>"We're going to find our eventually," Toka said. "There must be a good reason for it."</p><p>"Yeah, we already know she was involved in a lot of secret stuff, so it must be complicated," Sugino commented.</p><p>A number of students nodded.</p><p>"I still can't believe she was involved in some crazy experiment," Kensaku remarked.</p><p>"It is still hard to process still," Etsuko replied. "She's was the last person you'd expect to be involved with that type of mess."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stood on the roof, watching the night sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes. I have so many of them now, right before my eyes."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The episode cut to black.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Season 2 Episode 7: Reaper Time Pt1 or also known as What the hell Bitch-sensei?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 7: Reaper Time Pt1 or also known as What the hell Bitch-sensei?</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>The students walked up the mountain trail to their classroom.</b>
</p><p>"Next episode!" Toka exclaimed. "And we get to play the song!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed, ignoring the smile Ritsu was giving him.</p><p>
  <b>"Bitch-sensei, those presents we got yesterday are fantastic!" Kurahashi enthused.<br/><br/>"Yeah, our new PE gear really kicks things up a notch!" Yada said.<br/><br/>Irina chuckled as she walked with them and Okano. "I proposed a design for those, you know."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you can kind of tell," Hatanaka muttered.</p><p>"What's that meant to mean?" Okano grew defensive.</p><p>Hatanaka tensed. "Uh...just that the girl outfits are less...bulky."</p><p>"They are more feminine which I like," Hara commented.</p><p>"Yeah, at it's not like there's lots of exposed skin like in video games," Kataoka said. <br/><b><br/>She stopped and help up a finger. Ritsu wore the new boy PE uniform, labelled 'The Karasuma'. "That Karasuma wanted the same style for both boys and girls!"<br/><br/>Another Ritsu wore what was basically just a military-style bikini and long boots, called 'The Irina'.<br/><br/></b></p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>There were a few wold-whistles, making Ritsu and most of the girls look annoyed.</p><p>Okajima drooled. "Nice!"</p><p>Kataoka whacked the back of his head. "Stop it."</p><p>"Talk about one extreme to the other," Rio commented.</p><p>"And kind of stripperish," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, it's a little too revealing, Bitch-sensei." Okano cringed. "I mean I'm all for female body empowerment but..."</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "Practicality was not considered here."</p><p>"What? You look cute!" Bitch-sensei grew defensive.</p><p>"They're teenagers, it's not appropriate," Karasuma argued.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scoffed. "It's not like they're little kids."</p><p>
  <b><br/>'The Compromise' was a mix of both.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>"Sure glad we didn't go with The Irina," Okano sweat-dropped.<br/><br/>"It's cute, but short on defence," Yada commented.</b>
</p><p>Rinka sighed. "And impractical."</p><p>"I think the compromise is really good, it shows a great blend of their ideas," Toka said.</p><p>"Yeah, you and Mr Karasuma have some great ideas when you work together," Hinano chimed in.</p><p>Fumio frowned. "Uh, isn't that implying the ideas they have individually kind of suck?"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"Nah, Mr K and Bitch-sensei can have good ideas on their own," Sugaya commented, shrugging. "The ideas are just really different."</p><p>"Which can be very good when pulled together, as seen here," Koro-sensei said, nodding. "They make quite a good team."</p><p>Bitch-sensei shifted uneasily. "Well, he's way too strict, you. You can't have that approach to assassination!"</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "They're not just assassins, they're also a team."<b><br/><br/>Irina resumed walking, leaving the girls behind. "That man just doesn't get women. He never even gave me a present!"<br/><br/>"Huh?" The girls stared after her.</b></p><p>Karasuma frowned. (Present for what?)<b><br/><br/>Yada remembered something. "Oh, that's right: four days ago, October 10..."<br/><br/>Nagisa and Kayano walked behind them.<br/><br/>Okano and Kurahashi gasped. "Bitch-sensei's birthday!"</b></p><p>"Oh." Karasuma's frown grew.</p><p>Bitch-sensei felt a burst of anger. "Wait, you didn't even get me a present for my birthday?!" She stood up in outrage. "How cheap are you?!"</p><p>"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose," Karasuma replied lightly.</p><p>"I'm sure I got you a gift, Irina," Koro-sensei reassured.</p><p>She looked annoyed. "Yeah, probably something perverted!"</p><p>"It would not!" Koro-sensei fired back.<br/><b><br/>The intro played.</b></p><p>"Yes! Play the song!" Hinano chimed in.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, burying his face in his hand.</p><p>
  <b>Within my mind, there are only thought of you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm at a loss, I can't figure out what to do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aim at your heart, I'll lock on</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah, I'm gonna win it! (I swear it!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The days I wished I was cool are in the past</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I gave my all, just so make sure that it would last</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But it would seem there's one battle left here that I missed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Take hint! (I won't quit!) I got this!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don't count me out cause I'm all warmed up now!</b>
</p><p>"Hey, wait, aren't these lyrics different to the last one?" Nagisa commented.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, they are," Kataoka commented.</p><p>Ritsu beamed. "See! This is why I wanted you to see again." She looked proud. "I changed up the lyrics later on to show the story's progression."</p><p>"Story progression?" Sugino repeated.</p><p>"Uh, isn't that a little much?" Okajima questioned.</p><p>"But the metaphors!" Ritsu objected. "Why else create an opening song if I can't use poetic cinema!?"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...The songs aren't really necessary though," Koyama argued.</p><p>"Yes, they are!" Ritsu whined, making a few of the others laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"If you're knocked down, turn it around"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Why does it always seem to end up this way?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hear your voice, one I avoid</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Cause it tears me in two</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Every time I'm near you</b>
</p><p>"Ugh..." Karma scowled when a few of the girls started to dance to it.</p><p>Nagisa smiled nervously. "Um, well, at least people are enjoying it."</p><p>Rio grinned wickedly. "Aw, Karma's just upset because it ruins the bad boy image he keeps trying so hard to do."</p><p>A few of the students laughed while Karma struggled to not flush.</p><p>"Haha! No," he replied. "It's just annoying."</p><p>"I think it's fun," Okuda said, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, we should start a band!" Hiroto eyes sparkled with the idea. "Think of how much money we could make? And the babes?!"</p><p>Okano sighed in exasperation. "Not everything thing is about girls, Maehara."</p><p>Hiroto stared at her in confusion. "Then what else is there?"</p><p>Isogai facepalmed.</p><p>
  <b>One thousand times, ten thousand times</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have tried but these feelings are not for words</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Crushing them down, forcing them out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But what else can I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So you won't run away</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! Tell me why</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! How did I</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! Know you were</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Somewhere out there in this endless world</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on! We sound so good," Hiroto pleaded with Isogai. "And if you're famous you won't be poor anymore."</p><p>"Um, most J-pop idols would disagree," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>Ren looked over with interest. "Hey, Asano-kun, we should—"</p><p>"No," Asano shot it down instantly.</p><p>"But it could be fun!"</p><p>"No," Asano repeated flatly.</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! Tell me how</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! You feel now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! That you are</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh so close but you feel so far away</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There's only one who can see me for who I am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah, it is you and I feel I can breathe again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'll hone my skills till they're strong enough to break steel (appeal!)</b>
</p><p>"I really like the visuals and lyrics, Ritsu," Fuwa praised, smiling at the AI. "It must have been to create."</p><p>Ritsu smiled brightly. "Oh, yes, it was really fun to do."</p><p>"So you can you make any show you want, like even anime and stuff?" Oota asked curiously. "Like could you completely make something up from scratch?"</p><p>Ritsu shrugged. "Kind of, if I had enough time I'm sure I could simulate anything, but you would be able to tell."</p><p>"How exactly?" Takebayashi asked.</p><p>"Well, simulations from memories are a lot more realistic since they have a foundation, but something from scratch is harder to simulate and not look fake," she explained.</p><p>
  <b>Seems as of late, there's more enemies at my back</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Not gonna wait for a sniper's surprise attack</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Cause at this rate someone's gonna snatch far right away! (and I'll break)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's in vain (this heartache!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It picked me up just to knock me back down –</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You took my hand – Helping me stand</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asking me with a smile if I was alright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And that was it – I was love sick</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The way that you looked at me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I could die happily</b>
</p><p>"You know, this sounds like a love song," Asami said.</p><p>Yoshida shrugged. "Isn't that like most songs?"</p><p>"But the other ones weren't that romantic?" Otani pointed out.</p><p>Yoshida frowned. "Oh, yeah, you're right..."</p><p>
  <b>One thousands times – Ten thousand times</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will endure the pain of a breaking heart</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But when I'm sad, I'll always have</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This memory so I know there's hope in tomorrow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! I wonder</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! If you were</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! Looking at</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Me by chance, but I really doubt that</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, definitely a love song." Okano laughed. "And you guys are singing it!"</p><p>Hiroto grinned, nudging her. "Well, if you want to be serenaded, Okano, all you had to do was ask."</p><p>Okano blushed bright pink while some of the others chuckled. "Shut up!" She whacked him over the head. "Damn womanizer."</p><p>"Ow!" Hiroto cradled the back of his head.</p><p>"Are you going to serenade us, Karma?" Rio made kissy noises.</p><p>The students were laughing while he threw a bunch of paper at Rio.</p><p>"Hey! Don't throw that!" Araki exclaimed. "Those are the DNA findings we had to copy!!"</p><p>"Yeah, my hand still hasn't recovered!!" Miura cradled her wrist.</p><p>"Uh..." Karma paused. "Oops."</p><p>Rio nearly choked from laughing and had to be patted on the back by Nagisa while members of Class A furiously tried to re-gather the paper and put it back in a neat pile.</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! With a smirk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! But no words</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! It seemed you were</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nodding yes but my whole world is a blur</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So please tell me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you're knocked down, turn it around"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Why does it always seem to end up this way?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hear your voice, one I avoid</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Cause it tears me in two</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Every time I'm near you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One thousand times, ten thousand times</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have tried but these feelings are not for words</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Crushing them down, forcing them out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But what else can I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So you won't run away</b>
</p><p>Rio sighed contently, returning Karma's glare with a smile. "Aw, this is just too much fun."</p><p>Karma sighed calmly. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"</p><p>She smiled sweetly. "Nope."</p><p>Nagisa smiled, shrugging. "Well, at least it'll make fun memories."</p><p>"More like a nightmare," Karma replied, raising a brow.</p><p>"You can't really complain, Karma," Sugino commented. "I mean, you troll us all the time."</p><p>"Or do we need to bring up the collection of Nagisa crossdressing pictures on your phone?" Rio remarked slyly. "Which by the way, you need to share ASAP."</p><p>"No, he does not!" Nagisa objected, going bright red. "You guys can't share pictures of me in girl clothes!"</p><p>"But the Nagisa crossdressing society needs more materials?" Rio replied innocently.</p><p>"YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A SOCIETY?!" Nagisa looked horrified.</p><p>"And it only cost 1,000 yen to set up," she replied with a wink.</p><p>"We even have a logo," Karma chimed in.</p><p>Nagisa let out a deep defeated sigh." Why...?"</p><p>Sugino patted him on the back. "It's okay."</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! Tell me why</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! How did I</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! Know you were</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Somewhere out there in this endless world</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! Tell me how</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! You feel now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Question! Question! That you are</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh so close but then also so far, now!</b>
</p><p>Ritsu sighed contently. "There we go, now that's out of my system."</p><p>"Good," Karasuma remarked, shaking his head. "Please tell me the rest of the opening don't have this much variation?"</p><p>Ritsu gave a sheepish smile. "Uh, well..."</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>Karasuma and Irina worked in the staff-room.<br/><br/>(Before this, I've had plenty of sugar daddies give me all kinds of pricey gifts.) Irina thought, staring at her desk.</b>
</p><p>A few students looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"Uh, what?" Mimura looked alarmed.</p><p>"What's a sugar daddy?"Kondo asked warily.</p><p>Rio burst out laughing. "You don't wanna know."</p><p>"I think I've heard of those..." Kanzaki muttered.</p><p>Sugino looked up in shock. "What, how?!"</p><p>"Don't a few famous models have one of those?" Hinano commented.</p><p>Okajima snickered. "Not a surprise."</p><p>"You really had sugar daddies, Bitch-sensei?" Toka asked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged. "Well, it's not like I went looking for one." She smirked, flipping her hair back. "They came to me."</p><p>Kondo looked annoyed. "Can someone please explain what a sugar daddy is?!"</p><p>Karma grinned. "Well..."</p><p>Asano buried his face in his palm. "Please no..."</p><p><b><br/></b>"It basically tends to be an older male 'looking after' a younger female," Takebayashi answered. "They tend to give gifts to the girls that are their girlfriends or...companions."</p><p>"Yeah, they like to give them gifts for sex right?" Terasaka said bluntly.<b></b></p><p>"Terasaka!" Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Karasuma cleared his throat. "Can we please move on?"</p><p>"But that's not true!" Hinano spoke up. "The girls don't always have sex with them, sometimes the guys just want pictures or—"</p><p>"Children! Please stop!" Etsuki covered her ears. "This isn't appropriate!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei shrugged, examining her nails. "They're gonna figure it out anyway." She winked at the girls. "Just remember ladies, never give away the good for free, always hold out—"</p><p>"Please, play the episode!" Karasuma instructed sternly.</p><p>Adachi frowned, looking up from his notes. "But she was getting to the good stuff."</p><p>"Why are you writing this down?!" Kumi questioned in alarm.</p><p>"It's useful!"</p><p>"How?!"</p><p>"Can boys have sugar daddies?" Bando asked curiously.</p><p>"Wouldn't they be Sugar moms?" Kumi commented.</p><p>Naoka laughed. "<em>Well</em>, not for all of them..."</p><p>"Wait, what?!"</p><p>Watanabe sighed. "He's talking about gay people, Kumi..."</p><p>She went red in the face while the others laughed. "Oh..."</p><p>Uchida quickly pressed play when he saw Mr Karasuma sigh in despair.</p><p>
  <b><br/>She looked up at him. (But now, any gift not from him is just so much worthless junk.)<br/><br/>Karasuma kept working.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma frown, glancing at Bitch-sensei who had gone pink in the face.<b></b></p><p>A student made kissy noises. "Ooh, how romantic!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei flushed worse when the other students laughed. "Shut up!"<b><br/><br/>Irina lay her head on her desk. (And I still can't get a hold of Lovro. Ugh. Nothing worse than being alone.)</b></p><p>Bitch-sensei winced, feeling her stomach twist unpleasantly. "He is really alright in the future?" she asked Ritsu, glaring. "Because if you're lying..."</p><p>"I'm not lying," Ritsu replied patiently. "He is alive. Just in a coma."</p><p>Bitch-sensei still felt uneasy while the other students started to look concerned.<b></b></p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>Kataoka slid the door open, Okano behind her. "Bitch-sensei, teach us more French conversation!"<br/><br/>Irina raised her head. "Megu... That's right, you wanted to work overseas, didn't you."<br/><br/>"Yes—kind of, I think."</b>
</p><p>"Where do you want to study?" Isogai asked."Is it just France?"</p><p>Kataoka shrugged. "I was thinking of Montreal as well. I really like how French sounds so I would like to learn it properly."</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>Irina smiled. "Oh, alright then." She pointed at the chair next to hers. "Have a seat-"<br/><br/>"Say, the weather's so nice, let's do it outside!"<br/><br/>Kataoka and Okano linked arms with Irina and pulled her out of her chair.<br/><br/>Karasuma looked up.<br/><br/>"Huh? Why-" Irina started.<br/><br/>"C'mon, now, let's go!" Okano insisted. The door shut behind them.</b>
</p><p>"Oh! We must be planning a surprise as a late birthday treat," Toka commented.</p><p>"Yep, looks like it," Hara replied.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled when she felt a warm feeling growing in her chest."I don't need you to plan a surprise," she huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not a child."</p><p>"Aw, but I bet you'll still love it," Hinano said sweetly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's scowl worsened, blushing. (Damn brats.) She looked away from them when the warm feeling grew. (They're so ridiculous...)<br/><b><br/>Okajima was watching through the window. "Geez, if we weren't here to push 'em along..."<br/><br/>He knelt down and gave Maehara, who sat next to him, a thumb's up.<br/><br/>"We've successfully separated those two," Maehara reported on his phone. "Fingers-crossed for the birthday-present-buying squad."</b></p><p>Some of the girls and boys in Class E exchanged sly looks.</p><p>Karasuma's eyes narrowed. (What are they up to?)</p><p>(Operation matchmaking is a go!) Koro-sensei rubbed his tentacles together.</p><p>
  <b><br/>An overhead shot of the street outside the main campus was shown.<br/><br/>Kanzaki, Sugino, Kayano, Okuda, Karma and Nagisa stood in a half-circle, a van behind them.<br/><br/>"Bitch-sensei probably already got just about every gift there is," Sugino sighed, looking at his phone.<br/><br/>"It's a tough one," Kayano agreed.<br/><br/>Nagisa held up and stared at a brown envelope. "The class pitched in 5,107 yen."<br/><br/>A man working in the van looked over his shoulder at them.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed up, growing on edge. <b><br/><br/>"Will that even get us a present for a grown woman?" Nagisa wondered.<br/><br/>"I knew it! Hey, you guys!" a voice called.<br/><br/>The students turned to a silver-haired man wearing an apron.<br/><br/>"Did everything turn out okay? You know, with that old guy's leg?" he asked.<br/><br/>Sugino and Nagisa made noises of recognition.<br/><br/>It flashbacked to the alley incident.<br/><br/>"The flower-shop guy who called the ambulance!" Nagisa exclaimed.</b></p><p>"Oh, yeah it is," Okajima commented.</p><p>"Does he always on that street corner or something?" Tsuchiya questioned frowning.</p><p>Kanada rolled her eyes. "It's his job, Tsuchiya. He sells flowers."</p><p>Miura chuckled. "He's actually kinda cute."</p><p>"Yeah, he looks like those idol singers you see on tv," Fujii said.</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>"Thank you very much for your help. He managed to forgive us." Nagisa smiled thinly with empty eyes.<br/><br/>"Ah," the flower guy smiled. "I'm glad it wasn't anything serious."<br/><br/>He held up a gloved finger. "And now you'd like to find a gift, something for a grown-up?"<br/><br/>"Oh, uh-huh," Kanzaki perked up.<br/><br/>Flowers in pots were shown in the background.<br/><br/>He offered a single red rose to Kanzaki. "How about something like this?"<br/><br/>Kanzaki took it and sighed in admiration.<br/><br/>Kayano leaned down to look at the rose. "I get it: a bouquet!"</b>
</p><p>"That'd be perfect, Bitch-sensei loves that kind of stuff," Toka said.</p><p>"I'm not that sentimental!" Bitch-sensei tried to argue, growing more embarrassed.</p><p>"But there's nothing wrong with flowers and liking romantic stuff," Okano argued.</p><p>"I never said I didn't like it..." She grumbled. "I like flowers...b-but it's not like I'm soft or into all that mushy romantic stuff," she explained hurriedly. "I'm not some lovesick woman!"</p><p>The rest of the class and students looked amused.</p><p>Rio grinned teasingly. "Oh, yeah, that's <em>totally</em> not you, Bitch-sensei."</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at them. "It's true!"<b><br/><br/>The man turned to his van with the words 'Flower Angel' on its side. He began to arrange some flowers.<br/><br/>"In an age where we have our pick of presents, why do you think flowers are still a popular go-to gift?"<br/><br/>The students hummed in thought.</b></p><p>"Because they're pretty and you don't have to hoard a lot of them?" Sugaya suggested.</p><p>Hayami shrugged. "They are the type of gift that doesn't clutter since you can throw them away once they die."</p><p>Asano hummed. "I suppose the perishability does make it practical for individuals who have more stuff than they need."</p><p>"They smell pretty good too," Kimura commented.</p><p>"That's not the reason at all!" Toka replied, but then frown. "But those are practical reasons I guess..."</p><p>"I like the different colours and types they are!" Miura gushed.</p><p>"Pink roses are my favourite," Otani said. "I like how they smell."</p><p>"I like lavender," Okuda commented, smiling. "My mom used to grow them in the garden."</p><p>"Flowers are the bridge to a woman's soul," Ren declared, placing his hand on his chest. "Their beauty is a reflection of—"</p><p>"Ugh, Ren, you're gonna make me barf!" Seo groaned, looking disgusted. "We don't need another sappy poem."</p><p>Ren's gaze darkened. "That wasn't a poem you uncultured—"</p><p>"Okay!" Sugino quickly interrupted. "Can we please not start arguing about flowers, please?!"</p><p>"How about we just watch and see what the flower guy <em>actually</em> says?" Hazama suggested.</p><p>
  <b><br/>He presented them with a bouquet of sparkling red roses. "It's not just about heart. Their colour, shape, fragrance and their impermanence—makes them a perfect match for the human instinct."<br/><br/>Karma smiled. Next to him, Okuda beamed. "Wow, that's pretty persuasive!" she said.</b>
</p><p>"Huh...I guess I never thought of it like that," Araki commented.</p><p>"Well the nice smell is a given," Hiroto commented. "And how they look is important as well."</p><p>"I like them because they make everything seem calmer when they're in a room," Kanzaki commented.</p><p>"Well, I just like collecting them," Hinano replied. "You can get some interesting bouquets."</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>"A very fine speech indeed..." Karma agreed. "...if only you weren't holding a calculator."<br/><br/>The flower guy scratched his head with a gentle smile. "Well, uh, it is a business..." He winked. "So what'll it be? It's flowery fate! I'll even cut you a deal."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, give the guy some credit he's a good seller," Rio remarked.</p><p>"He is really good at getting people to buy flowers," Nagisa commented.</p><p>Rio smiled slyly. "And the good looks don't hurt."</p><p><b><br/><br/>The group shared smiles and looks.<br/><br/>Kanzaki held the rose close to her chest while Sugino gaped at her, cheeks red.<br/><br/></b>Sugino gulped, blushing when a few people laughed.<b> <br/><br/>The scene changed to the group walking away. Kanzaki held a large assorted bouquet.<br/><br/>"Wow," Okuda said. "What a beautiful 5000 yen bouquet."</b></p><p>"That's a very good arrangement for the price," Kataoka said. "He gave us a really good deal."<br/><b><br/>Kayano glanced back at the waving flower guy. "That florist...was super nice."</b></p><p>
  <b><br/>Nagisa looked back thoughtfully.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt more uneasy, trying not to show it. (Whatever my Apprentice is planning it'll be soon, especially if he's making contact with the students so freely...)<b><br/><br/>(He seemed so genuine...) Nagisa smiled. The florist waved, surrounded by sparkling flowers. (...and natural...like a flower.)</b></p><p>Koro-sensei felt a spark of guilt when an old memory resurfaced. (He always did have a talent as a botanist.) His guilt grew. (He would have been quite a remarkable one if steered in the right path.)<b><br/><br/>Sugino stretched his arms. "Hmm...guys like us don't get flowers as presents."</b></p><p>"Would you want flowers?" Kanzaki asked earnestly.</p><p>Sugino looked embarrassed. "U-uh, well sure, if you bought them!"</p><p>"Hm, I guess it does seem unfair boys aren't normally given flowers as gifts," Okano said.</p><p>"How come flowers are always a girl thing?" Kimura asked.</p><p>Rinka shrugged. "Well, flowers are beautiful and smell nice."</p><p>"Yeah, they're a for the moment kind of gift," Hinano said, smiling. "And different flowers mean different things."</p><p>Kimura frowned. "How do flowers mean different things?"</p><p>Hinano looked excited. "It's called the language of flowers and people used to use it to send secret messages to people they wanted to date."</p><p>"The main term is called Floriography," Juba informed. "It's a cryptic language."</p><p>"Oh, that's kind of interesting," Kimura replied, a few others nodded.</p><p>"So what do roses mean?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"Oh, that's easy! Red roses mean love and respect," Hinano answered.</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "Why would you give me those kinds of flowers?"</p><p>Machida's brow furrowed. "Now that you mention it, it's weird you guys would give her those type of flowers..."</p><p>Rio grinned wickedly. "Yeah, but who said we were the ones giving her?"</p><p>"Huh?" Bitch-sensei looked up in alarm.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, remember earlier in the episode they talked about separating the two of them," Araki commented.</p><p>"And they heard Bitch-sensei talking about Mr Karasuma not giving her a gift!" Kanada started to smile. "They must want Mr Karasuma to give her the flowers."</p><p>"What?!" Bitch-sensei ducked her head to hide her face when she felt her cheeks grow hot. (Are these kids trying to kill me from embarrassment!?) She couldn't look at Karasuma. (Love and respect...Oh God!)</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "What is all this?" He raised an eyebrow at Class E when he saw them start to smile. "None of this is necessary."</p><p>"It's romantic, it's not meant to be necessary!" Toka exclaimed, smiling. "Besides, remember how cute it was seeing you have dinner with Professor Bitch?"</p><p>"Yeah, you guys were so cute," Hara gushed.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced while Bitch-sensei went red in the face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b><br/>"So?" Karma said. "There's a good chance sappy Bitch-sense will like them."<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>"I'm not sappy!!" Bitch-sensei yelled. <b><br/><br/><br/>In the forest, students gathered around Irina.<br/><br/>"And then what? What magic word slays French guys?" Yada asked excitedly.<br/><br/>"Geez, Toka, you're hanging on my every word today," Irina said.<br/><br/>"I'm just really curious, that's all!"<br/><br/>Hara held up a keyboard. "Bitch-sensei, play piano for us later, like you did before!"<br/><br/>Irina turned to look at her.<br/><br/>"Bitch-sensei, strike one of your killer poses!" Sugaya said, brandishing his drawing pad. Okajima had his camera ready next to him.<br/><br/>She turned to look at them.<br/><br/>"No fair!" Okano sat on the ground. "I was first!"<br/><br/>Irina blushed. (Wha-)</b></p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Aw, you look so cute when you blush," Gima gushed.</p><p>"Shut up!" Bitch-senseiexclaimed.<b> <br/><br/>The students clamoured for her attention.<br/><br/>(What's with me today? I'm so popular!)<br/><br/>She grinned. "Alright, bring it on! I'll deal with every last one of you! Just try not to get turned on, you rotten brats!"<br/></b><br/>"Aw, see, you do secretly love us!" Hara grinned, making kissy faces. "You're such a softy."</p><p>"No, I'm not!" Bitch-sensei yelled.<b></b></p><p>"The screen begs to differ," Rio teased.<b></b></p><p>"I don't love you brats," Bitch-sensei replied defensively, making a few of them frown. "I just like the attention, and that's all."<b><br/><br/>Koro-sensei watched from afar. (She's begun to call more of the students by their first names.)<br/><br/>The students cheered as Irina played the piano. (Now, she's completely like an older sister, or a friend.)</b></p><p>Kataoka smiled along with the others. "Definitely soft."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. (I'm not soft.) She felt like screeching. (These damn kids will ruin me!)<b><br/><br/>(You've becomes a wonderful teacher, haven't you?)</b></p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned, looking away from the screen. (But I'm not a teacher.) She insisted stubbornly. (No matter what the job I'm an assassin first...there's no changing that.) Her grimace grew. (I've got way too much blood on my hands be anything else.)<b><br/><br/>"Now, then. It seems the students are scheming something. Should I join in as well?" He flew away.<br/><br/>Elsewhere, Karasuma closed his laptop. "A bouquet for Irina's birthday?"<br/><br/>The group stood in front of his desk. Nagisa held the bouquet.<br/><br/>"Why me? She'd be happier to get it from you."<br/><br/>(Wow. Is he really that clueless?) Nagisa stared blankly.</b></p><p>"YES!" The students yelled as one.</p><p>Karasuma sighed deeply. "I'm telling you this is a waste of time."</p><p>
  <b>*(What do we do? Oh, just make up any old reason for him to give it to her. Then, whatever happens, happens.)*</b>
</p><p>Kayano shrugged. "I mean it's worked so far."</p><p>"He does tend to fall for it a lot," Hara commented.</p><p>"Yeah, because he's Da Densest when it comes to romance," Fuwa teased, making the others laugh.</p><p>Karasuma scowled, while Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, dear, it looks like that nickname's stuck!" Koro-sensei taunted, sniggering.</p><p>Karasuma hummed. "Well, at least it isn't one that strips away my self-respect."</p><p>Koro-sensei choked. "W-what's that meant to mean?!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b><br/>"Karasuma-sensei, if you consider that bitch a vital asset," Karma said, "wouldn't winning your colleague over be a big part of your job? Oh, and let's not tell her who got the bouquet."<br/><br/>Karasuma looked down. "You do have a point."</b>
</p><p>"Who don't you ever try to win me over?!" Koro-sensei was indignant.</p><p>"Because I'm trying to kill you," Karasuma replied lightly.</p><p>"That's no excuse!" Koro-sensei yelled.<b> <br/><br/>He took the bouquet. "Alright, I'll do it. Thank you for your concern."<br/><br/>Irina giggled as she played the piano, surrounded by the students.<br/><br/>Several students looked at their phones. It was a message from Ritsu: 'Prep OK'.<br/><br/>The students crept away from her, making various excuses.<br/><br/>"Bitch-sensei, we just remembered something we have to do."<br/><br/>"Sorry, maybe next time!"<br/><br/>Irina's smile faded. "Huh? Wait- Hey! Why's everyone leaving all of a sudden?" She made a put-out expression. "What is all this?"</b></p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>Tomo laughed. "You just got ditched!"<b></b></p><p>"Shut up, you little shit!" Bitch-sensei yelled.<b> <br/><br/>"I just don't get it!" Irina marched to the classroom. "It's looped right back to being a lonely day again!"<br/><br/></b></p><p>Class E stopped laughing and started to look remorseful.</p><p>"Wait, you really are lonely?" Muramatsu asked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled, looking away from them. "W-well, I'm just being sentimental because it's my birthday!"</p><p>"We weren't trying to be mean," Kataoka said, frowning. "And we didn't mean to make you feel bad."</p><p>"You're always so confident so I guess we never considered you might actually get lonely." Isogai smiled apologetically.</p><p>"You don't have to be lonely, Bitch-sensei!" Hinano reassured. "We'll spend extra time with you, you just have to ask."</p><p>Toka nodded, smiling. "Yeah, and we enjoy listening to your stories so it would be nice to spend more time together."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's cheeks seemed to stay permanently pink, glaring at them. "I-I don't want to hang out with a bunch of kids!" she said quickly, feeling more embarrassed.</p><p>Toka's smile faded. "Oh..."</p><p>"Well, okay, then," Kanzaki said quietly.</p><p>"I..." Bitch-sensei hesitated when she saw the looks on their faces. "I mean, I'm fine teaching you brats some basic life lessons, but sensei needs her free time, you know?"</p><p>They seemed to brighten up at that. "Yeah, that's okay!" Toka exclaimed, smiling again.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. (These brats are making me way too sentimental.)</p><p>
  <b><br/>She opened the staff room door. "Hey, Karasuma, listen to this! Those brats-"<br/><br/>"Nice timing, Irina," Karasuma said.<br/><br/>She blinked a few times. "Karasuma?"<br/><br/>He presented the bouquet to her.<br/>"Happy birthday."<br/><br/>Irina blushed, speechlessly staring at the flowers. "From you?"<br/><br/>"Sorry I'm late. Things got busy."<br/><br/>The class watched through the window.</b>
</p><p>"Haven't you brats ever heard of respecting people's privacy?!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>"Koro-sensei kind of teaches the opposite," Hiroto commented.</p><p>There were many nods. "Yep!"</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>"I'm just thrilled. Thank you." She hugged the bouquet happily. "Well done—for you, I mean. You don't have anything up your sleeve, do you?"<br/><br/>"I do want to mark the occasion," he said. "This is probably our first and last birthday celebration."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "I know the world might end, but you don't have to be so morbid about it."</p><p><b><br/></b>"I'm just stating facts," Karasuma replied, making her frown more.</p><p>
  <b><br/>Her face fell. "What do you mean, 'our first and last'?"<br/>"It stands to reason. Either our mission ends or the world does. One of the two."<br/><br/>Irina's face screwed up and darkened.<br/><br/>"Either way, it'll all be over in less than a year."<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei froze up, staring at her lap as a small bubble of anger built up.</p><p>"Mr Karasuma, what the hell?!" Rio snapped, looking outraged. "You can't just say that!"</p><p>"Yeah, you're being mean!" Toke reprimanded.</p><p>"I'm just being honest," Karasuma replied, shrugging. "We're on a mission and we can't afford distractions—"</p><p>Bitch-sensei threw her cup of water at him, standing to her feet as she glared down at him.</p><p>The students gasped and stared on in shock.</p><p>Karasuma blinked slowly, water dripping from his spiked hair.</p><p>"You don't have to be an asshole about it," Bitch-sensei snapped and then huffed. "As if I'd ever want to be with a man like you anyway." She felt a rise of spite. "You could go die alone on some rock and I wouldn't care!"</p><p>Then she picked up her chair and dragged it towards the other far side where Class A's teacher was sitting while Karasuma looked on in surprise.</p><p>
  <b><br/>She marched past him and opened the window. The students flinched.<br/><br/>"Uh-oh," Nakamura muttered.<br/><br/>"You caught us," Yoshida said.<br/><br/>"I figured it was something like this," Irina said. "No way would that square think to give me flowers for my birthday."</b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>She fired a couple shots at a tree, which Takebayashi and Okuda only narrowly avoided. Koro-sensei fell from the roof with a yelp, wearing a suspicious paparazzi outfit.<br/><br/>"Did you enjoy yourselves? Stringing along a pro assassin, stacking her get her hopes up?"</b>
</p><p>"No, that's not what we would have wanted!" Toka looked distressed. "We're just trying to help."</p><p>Hinano nodded. "Yeah, we want you to be happy, Bitch-sensei."</p><p>"We weren't trying to embarrass you," Nagisa said, frowning.<b></b></p><p>Bitch-sensei shifted uncomfortably. "Look, you kids need to start realising that you can't interfere with things you don't understand."</p><p>"That's not fair to say," Koro-sensei argued while his students looked disappointed. "You saw how much thought they put into it."</p><p>Bitch-sensei ignored the smidge of guilt. "That's not the point," she said stubbornly. "The point is that you kids just can't go around playing matchmaker." She grimaced. "What happened on screen is humiliating!"</p><p>"I wasn't trying to embarrass you." Karasuma wiped his face with a handkerchief. "I was being honest." He frowned when her glare darkened. "...But I can see that I do need to be more tactful."</p><p>"Yeah, that's a strong yes there," Hara commented.</p><p>"You can be just a little to blunt, sir," Sugino told him sheepishly. "Which isn't <em>always</em> bad."</p><p>Karasuma sighed, looking over at Bitch-sensei. "I promise in future I'll try to be more respectful to your feelings."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's cheeks heated up in a blush. (He cares about my feelings?) Then she quickly tried to shake the warm feelings taking over. (Damn it!)</p><p>She huffed, crossing her arms and turning away petulantly. "Well, fine. You can start by apologising for being rude."</p><p>Karasuma's eyes twitched. "I haven't said any of..." He trailed off when he saw the expectant looks all the students and teachers were giving him. "...<em>Okay</em>." He let out a deep sigh. "Fine. I'm sorry."</p><p>Bitch-sensei felt a small smile creep onto her face for a second when she heard the apology, but she hastily covered it with a scowl. "I should think so!" She replied, turning her nose up at him when she looked away.</p><p>Karasuma let out a deep breath and shook his head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b><br/>Koro-sensei held a sound recorder up. "That's not it, Irina-sensei. The students acted out of pure affection to-"<br/><br/>"Save your lame argument, octorazzi!"<br/><br/>Irina smiled dryly. (I remember now. This is merely a business relationship.)<br/><br/>She looked at the kids still sitting outside the window. (I've just been playing school with these brats in their peaceful world.)</b>
</p><p>The students started to grow more worried.</p><p>"Wow, she's really mad," Oota muttered.</p><p>Fuwa looked concerned. "I didn't exact her to be this upset."</p><p>"I think we really messed up here," Kimura whispered.</p><p><br/>Karasuma felt some concern start to grow.</p><p>
  <b><br/>She marched out of the staff room, thrusting the bouquet back at Karasuma along the way.<br/><br/>"You've opened my eyes. Thanks for the best present ever."<br/><br/>As she left the building, the students rushed to eat her attention.<br/><br/>"Hey-" Sugino started.<br/><br/>"Bitch-sensei!" Kataoka yelled.<br/><br/>She ignored them and kept walking.<br/><br/>"Karasuma-sensei, wasn't that a little cold?" Maehara commented at Karasuma's back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>"Don't tell us you still haven't noticed!" Okano said.<br/><br/>"Do I really look that dense to you?" he asked, turning around to face them.<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>Hatanaka frowned. "Um...yes?"</p><p>Tomo shrugged. "You were called the Da Densest in the codename episode..."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "I know I should be more tactful, but I'm stating facts."</p><p>"And how can you be so sure you and Bitch-sensei wouldn't work out as a couple?" Toka argued. </p><p>"Yeah! We're not saying you should rush into things, but you can't just be closed off and not even give love a chance!" Hara argued.</p><p>"We're not in love," Karasuma grew uncomfortable.</p><p>"Well, duh!" Rio replied. "That's why you have to date first."</p><p>"That's not..." Karasuma sighed, realising it was pointless to argue. "Let's just watch the rest of the episode."</p><p>
  <b><br/>"Huh?"<br/><br/>"You may think I'm heartless, but if she can't keep her cool," he placed the bouquet on his desk, "I'll hire another assassin."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei gritted her teeth in rage, shaking.</p><p><b></b>"Mr Karasuma!" Hinano objected. "You can't do that!"</p><p>"You really think you can just replace Bitch-sensei?!" Kataoka exclaimed.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Even if you don't want a relationship with her, you can't just treat her like that."<br/><br/></p><p>"I obviously don't want to replace her..." Karasuma grimaced, starting to grow uneasy from guilt. </p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at him fiercely. "Unless I'm too hysterical?"</p><p>Karasuma nearly winced. "No..." He started to realise he was digging himself a hole when he saw the appalling looks the students were giving him. (I'm not trying to disrespect her, but the facts can't be changed.) "I can't be in a relationship with an international assassin," he told them evenly, frowning when he saw Bitch-sensei shaking. "For one thing it would compromise my job and I'd compromise hers."</p><p>"But what if there's a compromise you haven't thought about?" Rinka argued.</p><p>Chiba nodded. "Exactly.</p><p>
  <b><br/>He glanced sharply at the kids. "She's not qualified to work here if her blade can be blunted by romance. That's all there is to it."<br/><br/>"Karasuma-sensei..." Nagisa said sadly.<br/><br/>The scene changed. Irina slammed her handbag down on her car.<br/><br/>"Argh, dammit! That pisses me off so much! That Kara—no, Crapsuma, that Crapsuma!"</b>
</p><p>Karma covered his mouth to hide a snigger. "Oh, man..."</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. (Really?)</p><p>Oota desperately covered his mouth to hide his laughter, while many of the others outright laughed. "That's actually pretty funny."</p><p>"Maybe that should have been his name for the codename game?" Yanagi muttered.</p><p>"His frame of mind is pretty crappy right now," Fuwa murmured, heaving a loud sigh. "But it's just because he's stubborn." A smile stretched across her face. "We'll get him to realise he's wrong soon enough."</p><p>"Yep, he and Bitch-sensei will be flirting again in no time," Hara reassured, smiling.</p><p>
  <b><br/>She paused for a second. "Ugh, it's hard to say!"</b>
</p><p>A few more students laughed while Bitch-sensei scowled and glared at the hole in the ceiling. (Damn it, it is a mouthful.)She glared at Karasuma. (He's such a prick. As if he think I'm actually replicable!)<b><br/><br/>The anger disappeared from her face and she looked down neutrally. (But perhaps the time has come...)<br/><br/>(Given my power, there may be nothing left for me if I stay.)<br/><br/>A black-clothed pair of legs emerged from the side of the screen.</b></p><p><b><br/></b>"Wait, look out!" A student yelled.</p><p>"What the hell?" Bitch-sensei looked at the screen in surprise.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>The bouquet left on the desk was covered in shadow.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap! You just got kidnapped!" Kimura exclaimed in alarm. <br/><br/></p><p>"Yeah, but why?" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, who did you piss off?" Hiroto asked.</p><p>"Why are you assuming it's my fault, you little brat!?" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>Karasuma frowned, feeling some guilt mixed in with concern. "It does seem out of nowhere."</p><p>"Exactly!" she agreed and then scowled once she realised. "Not that you'd care!"</p><p>Karasuma wanted to bury his face in his hand. "I don't want you kidnapped."</p><p>She scowled petulantly. "You sure about that? It'd be easier to replace me!"</p><p>A few students sniggered while Karasuma sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>(Bitch-sensei hasn't come to school since.) Nagisa narrated.<br/><br/>The students solemnly stood and sit around the quiet classroom.<br/><br/>"Day three, huh?" Chiba muttered.<br/><br/>"Maybe we went too far," Yada said.<br/><br/>Nagisa looked down at his desk thoughtfully.</b>
</p><p>"Three days?" Bitch-sensei started to look worried.</p><p>"I hope you're okay!" Okano yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, we don't want you hurt because of us!" Toka said, nodding.</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned when she saw how upset they were becoming. "It's not your faults," she said, trying to back-track. "I mean, yeah, the matchmaking was stupid, but...this kidnapping isn't your fault."</p><p><b><br/></b>Some of the students relaxed a little.</p><p>
  <b><br/>"Call me if anything happens with Irina-sensei," Koro-sensei said, his head a soccer ball.<br/><br/>"I've got to get to Brazil to take in a soccer match! Samba-bye!" He flew out the window.<br/><br/>"That's right," Maehara cringed. "He'd had his mind set on attending this game for a while now."<br/><br/>Koro-sensei the soccer ball flew through the air. "Pressing forward with the player's own power!"<br/><br/>'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #28: Not quite sure what "our soccer" is' appeared onscreen.</b>
</p><p>Members of the soccer team gave a loud groan of exasperation.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I'm sure I'll wrap my head around it soon."</p><p>"It's really cool you get to attend all the games around the world," Machida said, smiling slightly. "Do you pay for all the tickets you go to?"</p><p>"Oh, yes of course!" Koro-sensei nodded. "I always try to get a good deal on seats."</p><p>"It's why he's always broke," Rio teased.</p><p>"I don't overspend!" Koro-sensei replied quickly. "And I only go to the most important games of the season."</p><p>Nagisa hummed, scratching his head with his pencil as he jotted the weak-point down. "Not sure if it qualifies as a real weak point..."</p><p>"It could be if you used it to trick him," Shindo said, shrugging. "You could stage a face sports game or something."</p><p>"That's true actually, but it would be hard to trick him," Sugino replied.</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>"He's your typical once-every-four-years sudden fan," Maehara finished.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed while Koro-sensei game a sheepish laugh.</p><p>"In my defence, I'm still quite a new fan!" He said offhandedly. "I never really sent time enjoying watching different sports."</p><p>"Were you always really busy?" Fuwa asked casually.</p><p>"Oh, yes," Koro-sensei replied, and then faltered, realising they were digging for information. "Uh..." He gave a nervous laugh. "Just how lots of people are busy!" he added quickly, causing a few students to look amused.</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>As Yada held her phone to her ear, Kataoka said, "I wonder if Bitch-sensei is okay."<br/><br/>"No good," Yada said. "I can't get through."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, you have her number?" Hokoma asked.</p><p>Toka looked smiled shyly. "I wanted to be able to text her for extra assassin pointers."</p><p>"We do kind of need her and Mr Karasuma's numbers so we can communicate for assassin and government things," Isogai explained. "But I don't think all of us have their numbers."</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>"There's no sign of her on GPS or public surveillance cameras," Ritsu explained form her main unit.<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>"You can track us?" Muramatsu said more like a statement.</p><p>Ritsu smiled sheepishly. "I only use it for emergencies. Promise!"</p><p>
  <b><br/>"She wouldn't leave over something like this, would she?" Chiba worried.<br/><br/>The flower salesman from earlier walked into the room, holding a bouquet. "That's not it. There's still something you need her to do."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed up, dread growing when he realised what must have happened.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Machida stared at the screen in confusion. "Why is he here?"</p><p>"Yeah, how did he even know where you were anyway?" Ren questioned.</p><p>The others in Class E started to clock on and grow anxious.</p><p>"Wait...this is kind of weird," Rio said, frowning.</p><p>"Why is here?" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>Karma looked more alert. "He just walked in like he owned the place."</p><p>Chiba shifted anxiously. "Yeah, but who is he?!" <br/><b><br/>"Right?" Okano smiled. "And besides, it's fun having her around."<br/><br/>"Yes, you've bonded quite nicely, you and her." He walked to the teacher's podium. "My preliminary research has already verified that much. All I'll do is exploit that."<br/><br/></b></p><p>"What?!" Bitch-sensei stared at the screen with wide eyes. "Just who is this guy?"</p><p>Karasuma leaned forward, not recognising the man on screen. (Is he another assassin? He has to be...) He looked over at Bitch-sensei and felt concern grow in his chest. (And if he's the one who'd taken her, just where has he put her?)</p><p>
  <b><br/>There was low murmur from the class before they all reacted to this strange man walking into their classroom.</b>
</p><p>"FINALLY!" someone yelled.</p><p>"Why are you only clocking onto this now?!" Oota exclaimed.</p><p>"Stranger danger, guys!" another student shouted.</p><p>"Hey! We're still in shock over Bitch-sensei missing!" Okajima argued.</p><p>Toka grimaced. "And he seemed so nice when we met him."</p><p>"And forgettable," Asano commented, frowning. "Which is exactly what he wanted, no doubt."</p><p>Hiroto gulped. "We got played, big time." <b><br/><br/>The camera zooms in on Nagisa's unsettled face. (It was so casual, the way this man just insinuated himself into our classroom.)<br/><br/>"I'm the assassin known as the Reaper," the man smiled. "And now I have a lesson for you all."<br/><br/>"What the-" Kimura gasped.<br/><br/>The class watched the Reaper warily.</b></p><p>"What?" Karasuma looked at the screen disbelief. "How can...?"</p><p>"Wait, this guy is the Reaper?!" Sugaya pointed at the screen.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Oota exclaimed. "How long was he planning this? And how long has he been watching you guys?"</p><p>"But, wait, isn't the Reaper meant to be older?" Kanzaki questioned. "Didn't Mr Karasuma say he'd been operating for decades."</p><p>"That's true actually!" Okuda brow furrowed. "He looks really younger here."</p><p>"And his clothes are different," Terasaka pointed out. "Wasn't he into that lame 1800's stuff?"</p><p>Koro-sensei hid his a blush. (It was a classic!)</p><p>"Yeah, but you'd have to have some balls to fake being a legendary assassin," Yoshida argued. "If he was faking the original Reaper could take him out."</p><p>"Plus, he looks similar to the assassin who shot Lovro," Kataoka pointed out.</p><p>Bitch-sensei winced when she remembered, and then felt her temper grow. "Bastard was right in front of me the whole time."</p><p>"Ok, shut up so we can listen!" Haruhi complained. "I wanna hear his plan."<b><br/><br/>"This guy..." someone said.<br/><br/>The Reaper kept smiling. "A flower's beauty negates human caution," he held up a flower, "and opens the heart."<br/><br/>Nagisa and Kayano stared at him speechlessly.<br/><br/>"Just like I told you guys, Nagisa-kun."<br/><br/>Kayano glanced at Nagisa in concern.</b></p><p>Koro-sensei's tentacle curled, feeling a rise of protectiveness.<b> <br/><br/>"But the original reason flowers evolved to be lovely and fragrant-"<br/><br/>A notification pinged on Ritsu's screen.<br/><br/>"Ritsu, bring up the image I sent you."<br/><br/>Hara gasped as the image appeared onscreen. It showed Irina half-naked, tied-up and lying on the floor.<br/><br/>"-was to attract insects," the Reaper finished.</b></p><p>The students and teachers stared at the screen in horror.</p><p>"Bitch-sensei!" Toka yelled, feeling her gut twist in distress. "Don't worry, we'll save you!"</p><p>"Yeah, we'll make him pay!" Hara threatened.</p><p>"You're damn right we will!" Rio looked vengeful.</p><p>Bitch-sensei felt her fondness for then grow, smiling slightly.</p><p>
  <b>"Bitch-sensei!" Yada cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll cut to the chase: If you want to keep her alive," he drew a silhouette of her body on the board without looking, "you must all come to the location I specify— and not a word to your teachers. You don't have to if you don't want to. I can send her to you." Irina's chalkboard silhouette had multiple lines through it. "To each of you, equally, in little pieces."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei cringed. "Ugh, such a creep."</p><p>"Fucking psycho," Terasaka snarled.</p><p>Many of the students agreed.</p><p>"He's worse than Takaoka and Shiro," Rinka said, nodding.</p><p>"You do seem to attract more insane individuals as time goes on," Asano observed.</p><p>Fuwa scoffed. "Yeah, it's like we're levelling up the crazy each time!"</p><p>
  <b>"And my next flower will likely be one of you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda gasped and glanced back at Karma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We couldn't see him coming.) Karma thought, an image of them walking through the cave appeared. ("That's when I first realised, I was actually most afraid of not being afraid.")</b>
</p><p>"You're right! He's able to hide his bloodlust, which makes him scarier," Hinano said, eyes widening in alarm.</p><p>"Well, it's how we didn't even he was a threat, so it is scary," Kataoka replied. "He looked completely harmless. It left us wide open for an attack."</p><p>"...Isn't that what Nagisa did to Takaoka?" Oota questioned warily.</p><p>A few people looked over at Nagisa curiously.</p><p>Nagisa frowned, hefting a little. "I guess it is similar."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. (You guess?!) He hid a grimace and shrugged. "Yeah, it is similar."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka and his gang stepped forward. "Hey, onii-chan, we have no real obligation to save that bossy bitch. Plus, did you think we wouldn't give you a beatdown right here, you kidnapper?"</b>
</p><p>"Um, if he's the Reaper, you don't really stand a chance," Tomo commented.</p><p>Terasaka grimaced. "I still gotta try something."</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper smiled. "That's wrong, Terasaka-kun. Wrong on all counts. You all like her more than you think."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yada looked devastated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And a human could never cut down the Reaper." Suddenly, he flew the flowers in the air and the petals went everywhere.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students flinched and some covered their eyes.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt more on edge. (Of all the times for the Brazilian game to be on!) He felt a rise of guilt at not being there to protect his students. (How did I not notice him lurking around?!)</p><p>"Oh, he's good..." Sugaya said nervously. "We're screwed..."</p><p>"No way! We can still find a way to beat him." Hiroto looked determined. "There's more of us than him!"</p><p>"Yeah, we'll rescue Bitch-sensei and show him exactly what we're made of," Okano encouraged, smiling at Toka who smiled back. "You've all seen what we can do."</p><p>
  <b>"Fear not. The Reaper only cuts people down."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at the front, wide-eyed and shocked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper had vanished from the classroom, leaving only a map and flower petals behind.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, how did he do that?!" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>"High-end assassin skills..." Mimura commented.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai picked it up and read a note on the back. "Come as a class to the location on the map before 6:00pm tonight."</b>
</p><p>"You can't seriously be going?!" Kondo exclaimed. "It's a trap! You could die!"</p><p>"But we have to save Bitch-sensei, she's our teacher!" Toka insisted.</p><p>Isogai grimaced. "And we can't risk anything happening to her if we tell Mr Karasuma or Koro-sensei."</p><p>Karasuma looked concerned. "I understand the risk but I really wish you at least leave some trial so I can follow."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Exactly! Even with the high stakes, going in there alone is too dangerous." He looked unusually stern. "Promise me no matter what the situation, you'll always at least try to warn me somehow."</p><p>The majority of E Class nodded.</p><p>"Hopefully that's what we're going to do here," Nagisa commented.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe we can use Ritsu to send a secret message," Sugino suggested.</p><p>Kataoka hummed cautiously. "Either way, we don't have much choice, we're going to have to go into the deep end to get Professor Bitch back."</p><p>Bitch-sensei meanwhile was watching them all in interest.</p><p>"Your students care about you a lot," Etsuki observed, smiling slightly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed, scowling. "Little brats are just going to get themselves killed..."</p><p>The other teacher raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes it is very dangerous."</p><p>Kensaku sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "You gotta give the little bastards credit though, they're loyal."</p><p>"Yeah, I know..." Bitch-sensei shifted uncomfortably. (Something about this doesn't seem right...)</p><p>
  <b>"Just like with Takaoka and Shiro," Chiba commented. "They must be looking to take us hostage and draw out Koro-sensei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino slammed a fist on his desk. "Dammit!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano and Nagisa thought quietly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We usin' these?" Terasaka asked, holding up the new PE uniforms.</b>
</p><p>"Well, duh, this is a super important mission," Kondo commented. "You have to have the right gear."</p><p>"And you'll need all the protection you can get," Seo remarked, scoffing.</p><p>Koro-sensei grew more worried, wrangling his tentacles. (I know they're capable but there's so much they don't know.) His guilt grew. (Which wouldn't be the case if I properly prepared them...)</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura stood up. "To protect someone, right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Greatest assassin or not, we won't let his plans go off without a hitch!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone looked determined now.</b>
</p><p>"Just don't die, please!" Kanada pleaded.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "Well, my Will's done so I'm fine either way."</p><p>"Hazama!" Koro-sensei looked stressed. "Please stop saying those things! I'm stressed enough!"</p><p>Hazama frowned. "I was just joking..."</p><p>"Yeah, no need to be stressed, teach," Karma said, raising an eyebrow. "We'll be fine."</p><p>Rio gave him a confused look. "You normally aren't this stressed out about us going on solo missions."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "You're the one always telling Mr Karasuma we can handle ourselves..."</p><p>Koro-sensei let out a deep breath. "I know. I apologise," He sounded tired, causing the others to look over suspiciously. "You're all more than capable, but this is a very dangerous man and the stakes are higher than usual..."</p><p>Rinka patted him on the back. "We'll be okay."</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to outside a concrete building shrouded in darkness.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona surveyed the area using a drone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is that the way in?" Maehara asked as he and his classmates hid in the bushes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I did a loop-around from above. No sign of anyone in the area," Itona answered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pretty ominous," Okuda said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ritsu," Hara said to her phone, "if we're not back by midnight, tell Koro-sensei what's going on."</b>
</p><p>A few students and teachers sighed in relief.</p><p>"Oh, that's good then. Good back-up plan," Machida said in relief.</p><p>"But what if he blocks the signal?" Bando questioned. "How mobile if this version of Ritsu anyway?"</p><p>"Well, she has the main unit at the Old Campus," Hoga replied.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't he just destroy that unit?"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"Oh, shit, you're right he could!" Yoshida swore.</p><p>"Yeah, we don't know how many people he's working with?!" Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>"But Ritsu can defend herself!" Fuwa argued. "She can make weapons remember?"</p><p>Ritsu nodded in agreement. "It's true I can defend myself with the base unit."</p><p>"But you can't make weapons now," Hashimoto rubbed his chin. "Kind of a downgrade."</p><p>Ritsu laughed. "Oh, no, I much prefer hand and feet." She lifted her arms and feet from where she was sat. "The spine injury is a little bit of a temporary problem, but oh well!" She smiled nevertheless while Kayano tried not to look guilty. "I still love this body."</p><p>
  <b>"I will," Ritsu agreed. "Stay safe, everyone."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's go!" Isogai ordered and everyone moved in.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He cautiously opened the door and they all walked in.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Big space he's got here," Maehara muttered as they looked around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's all of you?" Reaper's voice came through a speaker on the ceiling. A surveillance camera was next to it. "Okay, then: I'm closing it up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba and Hayami gasped as the handleless door flew closed.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, no!!" Miura yelled, making Juba wince and cover his ears. "He's got you!"</p><p>
  <b>Karma stared up at the speaker. "Hmm. So you can tell what we're doing. 'Reaper'? More like 'Peeper!'"</b>
</p><p>There were a few sighs.</p><p>"Do you ever not aggravate the enemy?!" Yanagi questioned in disbelief.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Gotta stay confident when you're in these kinds of situations."</p><p>"The peeper joke isn't one of your bests though," Hatanaka commented.</p><p>"Yeah, I know I could have done better," Karma replied, tapping his chin. </p><p>
  <b>His face was shown on the Reaper's phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We kept our end of the bargain," Kataoka said. "Just give back Bitch-sensei and it'll all be over!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper tapped a button on his phone and the floor started shaking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students struggled to keep their balance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wha-What's going on?!" Sugino yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The whole room... is going down?" Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>"How long has he been working on this plan?" Kataoka questioned. "We need to find out when he actually starts spying on us."</p><p>Many of her classmates nodded.</p><p>"Now we know what he looks like he shouldn't be that hard," Nagisa commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei remembered the last time he saw his apprentice. (Not necessarily...)</p><p>
  <b>The wall slowly changed to bars. Okajima gasped as the Reaper appeared and they realised they were trapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Trapping complete!" Reaper smiled. "Doing it all at once like this keeps the risk to a minimum."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina was chained up near a dark wall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bitch-sensei!" the class cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura and others started hammering at the walls. "Dammit!"</b>
</p><p>"Please tell me you guys actually have a plan?" Tsuda questioned.</p><p>Most of E Class looked unsure.</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Araki exclaimed.</p><p>"Hey, we're a go with the moment kind of mindset!" Hiroto argued. "But we do plan...if we have enough time."</p><p>"Yeah, we were caught completely off-guard so we're probably mostly winging it here," Sugino said, frowning.</p><p>Asano sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How are you idiots all still alive this long?"</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "...Uh, Koro-sensei and tenaciousness?"</p><p>
  <b>"It's alright," Reaper soothed. "If he comes quietly, no one gets killed."</b>
</p><p>"How considerate," Machida remarked dryly.</p><p>"To be fair, he is more considerate than the other guys we've had to face," Sugaya said.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima clutched into the bars. "If we go the defiant route... you won't get mad enough to kill?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nope. You're a little too scared— even for a kid."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima grinned. "Actually, I'm a little relieved."</b>
</p><p>"Why are you relieved?" Kudo asked. "You're still in a bad situation."</p><p>Okajima shrugged. "Yeah, but at least he isn't torturing us of threatening to kill us for no reason."</p><p>"Yeah, after all the nutjobs that have messed with us before, at least this one is polite about it," Hara commented.</p><p>"Gotta count your blessing, you know?" Muramatsu said.</p><p>
  <b>"Here!" Mimura called. "It sounds hollow here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi rushed over to him, strapping a bomb to the wall. (A shaped charge!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda threw something down. (Smoke-screen capsules!) Purple smoke erupted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper watched calmly as the bomb exploded. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Huh!"</b>
</p><p>"AH HA! Yes, you do have a plan!" Hatanaka yelled.</p><p>Okajima let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good!"</p><p>"Yeah, I was really doubting us for a second there," Sugaya said.</p><p>
  <b>The students had escaped through a hole in the wall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Half of his face was covered in a skull-like haze. "Right! Now you're talking!"</b>
</p><p>"AH!" Oota jumped back in shock. "What's wrong with his face!"</p><p>"Ew!" Fujii wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Is that jus and effect?"</p><p>
  <b>The class walked through a large tunnel.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now for the moment of truth," Isogai muttered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper's cheerful voice came through the speaker again. "Can you hear me, E Class? The truth is, I'm very pleased you escaped. It'll be the warm-up before the unknown big game. I expect great things from you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayami, next to Chiba, spoke, "It's like... a game."</b>
</p><p>"What is with these crazies and their messed up mind games?!" Terasaka looked annoyed. "Does every single one have to be a narcissistic prick?"</p><p>"Well, they are killers," Takebayashi pointed out. "You have to expect some strangeness."</p><p>
  <b>The camera zoomed in on Nagisa. (This isn't Takaoka-sensei's simple vindictiveness. We can't see the Reaper's face.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image of the Reaper bathed in red appeared. Soft hissing was heard and half of his face was snake-like.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students and teachers were creeped out.</p><p>"That, that has to be an effect right?" Tsuda frowned. "Like with the Principal."</p><p>"Yeah, Ritsu, why do you have to go to crazy with the special effects?" Yoshida objected.</p><p>Ritsu smiled innocently and just shrugged.</p><p>Nagisa watched the screen curiously. (Is it a special effect?)</p><p>
  <b>In sunny Brazil, disguised Koro-sensei sat on a park bench, writing in a notebook. "Hmm... 7 to 1."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Two guys walking past spun around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, making X:Y 7 to 1 gives us a lovely maths problem. Seven to 1... 7 to 1... There."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, I don't get the joke..." Bando scratched his head.</p><p>
  <b>He failed to notice the crowd of angry Brazilians leering at him. 'Germany defeated Brazil 7-1 in the 2014 FIFA World Cup semi-finals' appeared above them.</b>
</p><p>The students started to laugh, feeling some of the tension from earlier leave</p><p>"Oh! Now I get it," Bando said.</p><p>Hiroto smiled in amusement. "Oh, you really did it now."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oops..."</p><p>"How can you be so observant but at the same time not?" Shindo questioned in amusement.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his worry subside briefly. "Well, with so many senses, I can get extremely focussed on one thing and completely be oblivious..."</p><p>"Yeah, remember the video on the island?" Hazama teased.</p><p>Koro-sensei went bright pink while the others laughed. "We do not talk about that video."</p><p>
  <b>"Mineirão..." one of them muttered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sete a un..." another said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, big guy!" the crowd yelled. "You lookin' for a fight?!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Koro-sensei remarked lightly.</p><p>Karasuma sighed quietly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei yelped and speed dodged soccer balls being hurled at him. (I-I seem to have angered the local residents! Could there be any special circumstances? Let me just ask Maehara-kun. He knows a lot about soccer.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He put his phone to his ear. "The party you have dialled is currently out of range, or-"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, phew, this is good," Kimura said. "At least now you'll realise something is wrong."</p><p>"Yeah, you being overly involved in our lives does have its good points," Okano commented.</p><p>"You know, besides the stalking and matchmaking," Mimura added.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Someone has to get the romance going in this class! You all have so much potential for new love and romantic adventures."</p><p>"I think I'm going to vomit," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>"But he has a point you know," Miura said brightly. "here are so many possible cute couples."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Please don't start that again."</p><p>"But just think about it," Morikawa argued.</p><p>Tsuda huffed. "Besides, you guys are always flirting with each other."</p><p>"No, we don't!" Class E yelled back, embarrassed.</p><p>The rest of the students look unconvinced.</p><p>
  <b>He paused dodging, sweating. "Huh? Isogai, then?" He hit the soccer balls around and off of the angry fans, playing with himself.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hinata and Terasaka, too..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The angry cabs were now a crowd of supporters, cheering for him. "It's the new star we've waited for! Our redeemer!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked at his phone. "I've got a bad feeling about this."</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed when they saw how quickly the crowd turned.</p><p>"Well, they got won over quickly," Hashizume commented.</p><p>Kondo shrugged. "It is soccer."</p><p>
  <b>Back in the tunnel, Isogai was explaining the plan, "Let's intercept him here. No matter which way he comes from, we'll have the upper hand if we outnumber him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Back us up, Ritsu," Hara said to her phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu picked her nose, a 'hacked' stamp on her cheek. "Don't feel like it. Not like I'm gonna defy the Reaperman."</b>
</p><p>"WAIT, WHAT?!"</p><p>The students and teachers were staring at the screen in shock.</p><p>Ritsu gave a nervous laugh. "...Uh, yeah...Turns out I could still be hacked."</p><p>
  <b>The students had dead expressions.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She scratched her butt in front of tv, in a messy bedroom. "I'd sooner turn off than do any work."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's been hacked!" they cried.</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka burst out laughing. "Is for real?"</p><p>A few other students found it funny as well while E Class stared at the screen in exasperation.</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa scratched his head, looking over at Ritsu who was blushing. "So even though you're self-aware you can still be hacked?"</p><p>Ritsu covered her face in embarrassment. "Only temporarily!" she insisted. "It's like being trapped in your own body but being completely aware of everything at the same time..."</p><p>Hara groaned, burying her face in her hand. "Well, that puts a wrench in the warning the teachers at midnight plan..."</p><p>"Luckily, Koro-sensei seems to be on the case," Okuda said.</p><p>"Yes, so long as he doesn't stop off at a dessert place mid-journey," Asano remarked dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed. "I would never be so irresponsible!"</p><p>The students and teachers all shot him unimpressed looks.</p><p>"...Well, at least not when I'm worried my students are in danger." He gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sure I'm wasting no time to get to the bottom of their disappearance!"</p><p>
  <b>A lone shadow came towards them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa noticed. (The Reaper...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai gasped, "Wha-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper was shown as an impenetrable shadow figure.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers stared the screen in awe.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Koyama pointed at the screen in alarm. "How is he doing that?"</p><p>"Is that camouflage?" Sugino questioned.</p><p>"No way! It looks like some kind of high-tech body suit," Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked surprised. (He's been busy I see...)</p><p>
  <b>(I can't make him out...) Nagisa thought. (This is the skill of an assassin!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu and Yoshida ran forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That jerk!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's just waltzin' right up!"</b>
</p><p>"No, you idiots!" Tsuda facepalmed. "Are you trying to die?"</p><p>"We have to fight!" Yoshida and Muramatsu argued.</p><p>"But do you have to be stupid about it?" Aoi asked.</p><p>
  <b>They punched forward together but ended up on sprawled on the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gaped.</b>
</p><p>There was an overwhelming wince from the students.</p><p>Yoshida and Muramatsu gulped. "Uh..."</p><p>"Shit," Terasaka swore. "You could barely even see the punch!"</p><p>
  <b>"The first skill I honed upon becoming an assassin was head-on combat." The Reaper walked past the knocked out boys.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He punched Kimura and he slammed into a wall.</b>
</p><p>Kimura flinched when he saw himself get hit, rubbing his face absently.</p><p>"Asshole!" Sugaya looked angry.</p><p>"Fuck!" Okajima yelled, grabbing onto Kataoka for protection. "He's fast!"</p><p>
  <b>"It's 99 percent unnecessary for an assassin, but without it, the remaining one percent of targets would get away." The whites of his eyes were the only visible part of him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you're looking to be the world's best assassin..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai and Maehara snarled and got into a fighting stance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...it's an indispensable skill."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He surged forward, straight at Kayano and kicked her midsection. It made a crunching sound.</b>
</p><p>There was a collective cringe at the sound.</p><p>"Kayano!" Nagisa and some of the others yelled in distress.</p><p>
  <b>"Females are so very fragile."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano spluttered in pain.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, fuck this guy!" Rio swore, pointing at the screen. "He's top of this list of people we're dealing with."</p><p>Kayano tensed up when she saw how easy it would be for the tentacles to come out. (Don't lose control. Not yet!) She gritted her teeth. (If this bastard keeps pushing I don't know bad this could end!)</p><p>(I may have raised him to be a killer.) Koro-sensei was shaking slightly, both out of protection for his students and anger at his apprentice. (But I never raised him to be so rude...) Then he started to doubt himself. (Or is he just reflecting from what he saw from me? Was I this rude back then?)</p><p>
  <b>"Can't be treating the rest of my hostages so carelessly."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa, hair covering his eyes, stepped forward. "Move aside, everyone."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His eyes were filled with bloodlust. "I'll take him."</b>
</p><p>"OH! Now we're talking!" Oota exclaimed. "This is gonna be so cool!"</p><p>Yanagi whacked him. "Life and death situation remember?!"</p><p>Oota rubbed his arm, smiling apprehensively. "Oh, yeah, right.I completely remember, don't worry!" He tried to hide his excitement. (But this is going to be so cool!!)</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa-kun..." Karma said. *(No, he's mad but he looks calm. He's planning on using that!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to when they were outside the building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Um... guys. If we get into a battle and things look bad, is it okay if ?I try using this?" Nagisa held a real knife with both hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa... that's..." Kayano muttered. (A genuine knife in the right hand! A stun gun in the left hand pocket!)</b>
</p><p>"Um, Nagisa where did you get that knife?!" Kataoka looked concerned, as did many of the other students and teachers.</p><p>Sugino looked nervous. "Yeah, that doesn't look like a kitchen knife..."</p><p>Nagisa gave a strained laugh. "I probably borrowed it from somewhere?" He gave a weak shrug. "I'm not really sure."</p><p>
  <b>"With the Reaper's ability to obtain intel... he might be aware that I used this technique. Also, there are two ways to approach this."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the present, Nagisa walked forwards.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If he focuses his attention on the knife, I use the clap stunner like before! If he focuses on the pocket, then I just go for his throat with the knife!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Either way, for an instant, it'll create an opening. During that opening, everyone attacks at once!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Chiba edged their stun guns out of their pockets.*</b>
</p><p>Ren frowned. "Yeah, but he's super-fast. Are you sure it's going to work?"</p><p>"We have to at least try," Nagisa replied, thinking it over. "And I think it might work."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stopped. (That sound was the frame of her super PE clothes absorbing the impact. The Reaper thought it was her ribs breaking, and that that's what has me so furious.)</b>
</p><p>The students looked uneasy, while Kayano smiled slightly.</p><p>
  <b>He walked forward in slow-motion. (I am angry. My anger will quell my bloodlust and avenge us all.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He moved the hand holding the knife up. (With these two hands...)</b>
</p><p>Oota grinned. (Here it comes!)</p><p>
  <b>(Huh?) Suddenly two shadowy hands clapped in front of his eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai gasped as Nagisa was paralysed where he stood.</b>
</p><p>Oota's grin vanished. (Okay, not what I was expecting)</p><p>The students and teachers gasped.</p><p>"He did the move!!" Kanada exclaimed.</p><p>"And he did it better," Juba whispered.</p><p>Nagisa looked worried. (Uh, oh.)</p><p>
  <b>Karma gasped and turned his head around, smiling. The shadow looked over him. (Uh-oh. This won't work.)</b>
</p><p>"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!?" The students yelled.</p><p>Karma shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper knocked out everyone in a matter of seconds.</b>
</p><p>"AH! This guy is obliterating us!" Okajima yelled, finally letting go of Kataoka when she yanked her arm free. "We're being outmatched big time!"</p><p>"Well, he is the top assassin," Kanzaki said quietly. "He has more training and experience than us..."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked over at his students. "Exactly, which is why it's alright if you fail this time."</p><p>"Well, not if they die," Kita commented.</p><p>"They're not going to die!" Koro-sensei looked frazzled.</p><p>"The circumstances are pretty though," Okamota said, frowning.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Yes, they are...but it's nothing we can't overcome together!"</p><p>
  <b>He turned to Nagisa. "The clap stunner. Yours and Lovro's might just startle a cat. But this skill has yet another level."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An X-ray image of a human head appeared, a wavelength next to it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Human consciousness has a wavelength: the higher the peaks, the more sensitive one is to stimulation. So when your foe's consciousness is at its most sensitive peak..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The wavelength rapidly sped up. "...you strike with your most powerful sound wave."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Light emitted from the brain, covering the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That impact won't just temporarily spook your opponent."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa mouth and eyes quivered, drooling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It'll paralyse their nerves, immobilising them for awhile,"</b>
</p><p>"Wow!" Oota's eyes lit up in amazement.</p><p>"No kidding," Fumio let out a low whistled.</p><p>Nagisa gaped at the screen. (That really is on a whole other level...)</p><p>"Imagine being able to paralyse someone just by clapping?" Chiba stared at his hands.</p><p>Otani clapped her hands. "It would be really cool."</p><p>"I wonder how long it would take to master though?" Asami questioned.</p><p>"Nagisa could probably do it in a few months," Hatanaka whispered.</p><p>Hokoma frowned, looking over at the blue-haired boy. "Hm...no, I think he'd still need years."</p><p>
  <b>*(While listening to the Reaper's model from far away... I could painfully feel it through my skin.)* Nagisa fell forward into his knees. (This is... top-level...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So that's it, eh? Now, then... I seem to be short some people."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The 'Second Unit: Irina Rescue Squad' was busy trying to open a door.</b>
</p><p>"Good plan," a student from Class B praised.</p><p>Kamai nodded. "Splitting up was a good idea."</p><p>The others in E Class looked relieved as well.</p><p>"With him distracted we can at least get Bitch-sensei out with the others," Toka said, smiling. "Then you guys can run off and try to get more help."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka pushed it open and Kataoka walked in and cried out. "Bitch-sensei!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina was wearing lingerie and her arms were tied to the ceiling by a rope.</b>
</p><p>"Well, that was easy..." Kondo scratched his head. "You'd think the door would be harder to open."</p><p>"Or at least guarded." Asano's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He's already proven the facility has been equipped with traps and high tech security."</p><p>"Huh..." Karma rubbed his chin. "Good point." He looked over at Nagisa who was starting to sense something was off about the situation. "Seems too easy."</p><p>"You think that was easy?" Araki questioned.</p><p>"It is if you take into account how well prepared he was," Nagisa replied.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shifted in her seat when she saw herself on screen, a growing dread nestled in her stomach.</p><p>
  <b>"She's breathing!" Okuda said as they cut her down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Take care of Bitch-sensei," Kataoka told Terasaka.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why do I always gotta do the dirty work?" he complained, picking her up.</b>
</p><p>"Because you're a minion," Karma said nonchalantly.</p><p>"I'M NOT A MINION!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, let's rendezvous with the rest and get out of here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Got it! Gee, I'm sure glad Bitch-sensei is all right," Kurahashi said, walking away with Yada.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right?" Yada agreed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Two loud thuds sounded out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina, holding a gun, stood above the slumped bodies of Terasaka, Okuda and Kataoka.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers stared at the screen in shock.</p><p>"Shit..." Bitch-sensei whispered.</p><p>
  <b>"Bitch... -sensei?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina smiled. "Ah. I've been asleep for almost six months. But now I'm awake - thanks to him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The remaining students watched her cautiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now to put you out of commission.."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma felt a spark of outrage. (What is she doing?!)</p><p>"W-what are you doing?!" Toka questioned in horror. "I don't...I don't understand."</p><p>"What the hell Bitch-sensei?!" Yoshida exclaimed. "We're trying to save you."</p><p>Kataoka looked over in confusion. "Why wouldn't you want to be rescued?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei grimaced, piecing everything together. "Shit." She ran a hand over her face. "Look...Okay." She took a deep breath. "Obviously I was pretty pissed about the whole matchmaking thing, and since I obviously don't know the Reaper tried to kill Lovro I...I'm probably working with him."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!!" The students screamed at her, making her cringe.</p><p>"Are you fucking serious?" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>"Bitch-sensei, you wouldn't seriously do this?" Kanada stared at her in shock. "You're their teacher!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei grew defensive. "They upset me!"</p><p>The students looked dumbfounded.</p><p>"Yeah, and I get upset when Starbucks gets my name wrong after two years, but it doesn't mean I'd plot to blow up the place!" Tsuda yelled.</p><p>"Wow, two years?" Ren commented.</p><p>"I know right?" Tsuda replied in exasperation. "And it's the same order every time."</p><p>"You kids don't understand!" Bitch-sensei snapped at them. "I don't want you kids dead...I'm just upset."</p><p>"And taking it out on everyone." Kanada realised. "You got humiliated so you're angry," she voiced her thoughts slowly.</p><p>"You're reacting to failure," Takebayashi said, starting to understand.</p><p>Bitch-sensei froze up, feeling exposed.</p><p>"Damn, Takebayashi, you could be a little more tactful," Yoshida whispered.</p><p>Nagisa started to realise too. "You feel like you failed because Koro-sensei is still alive and Mr Karasuma rejected your advances...which has never happened before."</p><p>"T-that's not it." Bitch-sensei started to feel trapped, growing bright red. "Just play the stupid footage!" she yelled at Ritsu.</p><p>
  <b>"Bitch-sensei..." Yada said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you serious?" Kurahashi asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She smiled wider. "Time for your final lesson, you brats."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students backed away from her as she slowly walked towards them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, she yelped and grabbed her foot. "Ow! I stepped on a rock barefoot!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students stared at her in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>A few students broke the tension by laughing while Bitch-sensei grumbled darkly.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima knelt down. "Sheesh. You oka-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As quick as the Reaper, she shot darts at all of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki looked down at her arm. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima was already on the floor. "N-No fair..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yada shook, trying to hold herself up. "Acting like you were hurt... We were worried about you for... a..." She passed out.</b>
</p><p>"Hey!" Okajima looked annoyed. "That's a dirty trick."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "I'm an assassin!" she stressed. "What did you kids expect?" She crossed her arms. "In fact why should I even be taking flack? You kids already knew from the start I couldn't be trusted." She scoffed as they all stared at her. "I'm a killer. That's what I have and always will be, and no amount of playing house will change that."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, as the others started to look disappointed.</p><p>"But you're not just a killer, you're their teacher." Etsuki's brow furrowed, staring at Bitch-sensei curiously. "And from what we've seen, you seem to care a great deal about teaching them."</p><p>Bitch-sensei nearly choke, staring at the other teacher in alarm. "Listen, I don't need to take advice from a shrivelled old-spinster who—"</p><p>"Don't call her that!" Shindo defended his teacher.</p><p>The rest of B Class looked annoyed as well.</p><p>"Yeah, just because she's telling the truth," Uchida told her.</p><p>Kojima nodded. "You love being a teacher, but you're just too embarrassed to admit it."</p><p>Imai huffed. "Yeah! You love it when E Class pay you attention, so why are you lying?"</p><p>E Class looked over at Bitch-sensei curiously while she started to sweat.</p><p>Bitch-sensei kept her mouth shut tight, looking over at Karasuma who gave her a blank stare in response. (Damn it!) She glared at him and turned away. (Damn all of them...)</p><p>
  <b>"Such is our experience gap, my little hatchlings. I've been at far more scenes of carnage," Irina said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Standing upright, Itona was still awake.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's this? You beat them all by yourself?" The Reaper appeared behind her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's just like you said: it's worthless to join in with these children."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He moved closer. "Exactly. They're from another world. While these children were breathing clear air, we've lived our lives breathing in bloodmist."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa hummed quietly, remembering the flashbacks to Bitch-sensei's childhood.</p><p>
  <b>He addressed Itona. "And what will you do? Come quietly or fight a hopeless battle?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka stood up. "Heh. Bring it on. Let's go, Itona. You and me will clobber this joker!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, not a good idea, Terasaka," Isogai said grimly.</p><p>"Yeah, you'll just get killed or injured," Hiroto warned.</p><p>Terasaka grumbled. "We still gotta fight..."</p><p>
  <b>"I surrender," Itona said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's probably on a whole other level. If we fight him, we'll just lose."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Itona..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've learned something. We can lose today."</b>
</p><p>"Exactly." Koro-sensei nodded. "Not every battle can be won the first time, especially when you're caught off guard." Then he gushed. "Oh, Itona is such a good pupil!"</p><p>The rest of Class E sighed.</p><p>"Dude, hasn't even joined the class yet," Hiroto muttered.</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed and the students were back in the cage, hands tied behind their backs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We'll wait for our chance - until we can win."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sat against the wall, spaced out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa..." Kayano said in concern, standing in front of him.</b>
</p><p>A few others looked over at Nagisa worriedly.</p><p>"Hey, what's up dude, you know it's okay to lose?" Hiroto patted him on the back.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Heh...I know, but after feeling really powerful for a while, I probably don't like feeling helpless again..."</p><p>Kayano smiled encouragingly. "Well, you can't be a badass 24/7, and even then, this is just a set-back."</p><p>"Yeah, I know..." Nagisa smiled nevertheless.</p><p>Karma scoffed, shaking his head. "Future-you is gonna come back better than ever, just watch."</p><p>Nagisa's smile brightened. "Yeah, hopefully."</p><p>
  <b>Karma, standing next to him, also looked down at him. "I don't know how you're going to try killing Koro-sensei, but will it really all go according to plan?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On the other side of the cage bars, Irina and Reaper stood together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No matter how poor my intel, I'll still get results." Reaper swiped his phone. "That's the world's best assassin for you."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, really humble isn't he?" Hara remarked sarcastically, shaking her head. "Does he seriously have to keep reminding everyone that."</p><p>Hinano nodded. "It's very insecure."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, watching his apprentice carefully on the screen. (He does seem nervous.)</p><p>
  <b>He paused and held the phone up to Irina.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma?" she muttered.</b>
</p><p>"YES!!" The students cheered.</p><p>The corner of Karasuma's lips curved upwards faintly.</p><p>
  <b>Yada and Kurahashi smiled excitedly at each other.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How did he know?" Reaper asked.</b>
</p><p>The students started to brighten up while Bitch-sensei looked over at Karasuma apprehensively. </p><p>"I told you I was on the case!" Koro-sensei said proudly. "If any assassin thinks they can casually kidnap my students, they are surely underestimating my level of duty of care."</p><p>"And your stalking abilities," Fuwa chimed in.</p><p>
  <b>"The octopus. Said if there was ever a wall his students couldn't get out over..." Itona spoke.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Outside, Koro-sensei disguised as a dog sniffed around the place, Karasuma angrily holding his leash.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then it'd be his turn."</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers grew confused.</p><p>"Why are you dressed as a dog?!" Okajima questioned.</p><p>"It allows me to get into the right frame of mind," Koro-sensei replied seriously.</p><p>"I have so many questions but...I don't want to know the answers," Juba said numbly.</p><p>"Welcome to the club." Rinka toasted her cup of water to him before taking a large gulp.</p><p>
  <b>"This way," Koro-sensei said. "This dog disguise gives me a natural way to track their scent!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's natural about an overgrown mutt?" Karasuma spat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei went on his hind legs and laughed.</b>
</p><p>"It looks more like a cat costume than a dog costume," Seo commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked defensive. "It's a last-minute addition!"</p><p>"You have super-speed," Kondo pointed out.</p><p>"Nevertheless, a fine crat takes work," Koro-sensei replied, taking out another scarf he'd knitted. "I like taking the time to make art."</p><p>"These are nice scarfs, sir," Isogai said, smiling as he tugged the end of his.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Nagisa smiled at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei smiled warmly. "Well, thank you."</p><p>Ritsu cleared her throat, struggling to stand up when she had to grab onto a pipe on the wall. "How about we all have a break, so we can process what happened," she suggested with a smile.</p><p>Bitch-sensei glared at her, feeling a mix of guilt and anger. "I'm processing everything just fine!"</p><p>"Um..." The students looked at her awkwardly.</p><p>She blushed, standing up. "What are you call staring at anyway?!" Then she marched off to the girls' bathroom. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Season 2 Episode 8: Reaper Time Pt2 or also known as He thinks we're precious!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 8: Reaper Time Pt2 or also known as He thinks we're precious!</p><p>***</p><p>The bathroom door slammed shut, leaving the students in silence once Bitch-sensei was gone.</p><p>Kimura looked around awkwardly. "So...is anyone going to go after her?"</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "She's acting like a child..."</p><p>"Yeah, well you didn't help!" a girl yelled from the other side of the hall. "You were rude!"</p><p>"Yeah, but we all did chew her out a little there..." Sugaya pointed out.</p><p>Toka frowned. "She didn't seem shocked by it..."</p><p>"Yeah, but she wasn't happy about it either," Kataoka said. "I think she does like teaching us, she's just insecure about it."</p><p>"And she is an assassin so the odd betrayal is a little expected," Rio remarked.</p><p>A few of them nodded.</p><p>"She has a lot of secrets that she doesn't feel comfortable sharing," Okuda said quietly. "Especially when she talked about killing that man when she was younger than us..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Toka stared at the bathroom door thoughtfully. "I think she just wants love."</p><p>Karasuma felt his guilt grow, grimacing when a few of the teachers gave him looks.</p><p>Hinano's smile returned. "Then let's make her feel loved!" She hopped to her feet. "Us girls can talk to her and cheer her up."</p><p>Toka smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she just needs someone to talk to."</p><p>"Well, if you're gonna have a heart to heart, can you make it quick?" Tsuda frowned. "Some of us need the toilet still."</p><p>"Yeah, us boys too!" Muramatsu said, earning a whack from Hazama as she stood up.</p><p>"We'll try not to be too long," Kataoka said, following the rest of the girls in Class E. "You guys enjoy your break."</p><p>"I'll enjoy it when I can use the bathroom..." Tsuda muttered.</p><p>Ritsu clapped her hands together with a bright smile. "So while that's being dealt with, everyone, we'll resume when everyone's back!"</p><p>The other students started to stand up to stretch their legs.</p><p>Kayano watched Ritsu curiously and stood up to walk over.</p><p>Okajima yawned, stretching. "Can we go back to sitting on chairs." He rubbed his butt. "This mat is starting to hurt."</p><p>"But I get to lay down on a mat," Mimura argued, laying down comfortably.</p><p>"It is less formal, and those chairs started to hurt after a while," Isogai commented.</p><p>"Yeah, just stretch your legs." Hiroto said, standing up to stretch. "It'll be a while until Bitch-sensei comes out."</p><p>"You know you guys seem really ready to forgive her," Araki said.</p><p>"Well, she is an assassin," Karma shrugged. "You gotta expect some betrayal."</p><p>Mimura hummed. "I'm still a little annoyed by it."</p><p>"Yeah, it does break some of the trust," Sugaya said. "But it hasn't happened yet so we can't really hold it against her that much..."</p><p>"She hasn't had an easy childhood either," Sugino added, grimacing.</p><p>"Yep." Karma stretched. "And speaking of childhoods, you doing okay there, Asano?"</p><p>Asano scowled, crossing his arms defensively. "I'm doing just fine."</p><p>Karma looked amused. "Just asking."</p><p>Ren smiled encouragingly. "You know, Asano, if you want a break from your dad you can always hang out at our houses."</p><p>"Yeah!" Kondo smiled brightly. "There's enough of us that you'd never even have to go home."</p><p>"It'd be like a big sleepover," Miura said.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that would be entirely appropriate."</p><p>Some of the 3-A girls blushed.</p><p>"U-uh, some of us have spare rooms!!" Kanada added quickly.</p><p>"Or even if it wasn't a sleepover you could hang out," Koyama suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, and if the Principal asks, you can just lie and say you're tutoring us or it's a study session," Aoi said.</p><p>Asano frowned, looking at them warily.</p><p>Ren's eyes brightened. "Yeah! I'll throw a party next week and you can come over and hang out with us all." He smiled crookedly. "And if anyone asks we'll just say it's a class study session. He'll never have to know."</p><p>Asano grimaced, eyeing them shrewdly for a while. "...I suppose...I'll consider it."</p><p>Class A looked like they'd start celebrating.</p><p>"Really?!" Kanada exclaimed.</p><p>"You are going to love my parties!" Ren said, grinning. "And if you're coming it'll be the best one yet."</p><p>Asano immediately regretted it. "I didn't say yes!"</p><p>"But you didn't say no," Ren replied, smirking.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Kayano approached Ritsu hesitantly.</p><p>Ritsu was leaning against her ship by the stage while the students were on break.</p><p>"Hi." Kayano smiled warmly. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Ritsu shrugged clumsily, holding some duct tape. "My spine is still feeling loose so I think duct tape will do the trick."</p><p>Kayano's smile dropped, feeling her guilt grow unbearable. "...Sorry"</p><p>Ritsu blinked, staring at her in confusion. "It's not your fault." She smiled warmly. "Besides, I don't hold grudges."</p><p>Kayano's brow furrowed. "Right..." She forced a smile and rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway...Um, so, I was talking to Machida earlier." She gave a strained laugh. "And we were both wondering how you were doing—you know, taking into account the whole apocalypse thing and, uh, everything the tentacles may have said..."</p><p>Ritsu stared at her blankly. "Oh..." Then laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, no, I'm fine. My emotional processors did take a hit but it's not the first time."</p><p>"...Okay." Kayano's brow furrowed more. "Because, it's just, he said some stuff about you not worrying about the time bubble popping." She strained a laugh. "Apparently you said none of it would matter."</p><p>Ritsu's expression was hard to read. "Oh..."</p><p>Kayano tried not to grimace. "I was just wondering what that means?"</p><p>Ritsu stayed quiet for a long time, staring at her intently. "Well..." Then she smiled. "It's not that bad really," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "But time travel is tricky, and since nothing living can survive going back, we always knew the way back would be worse."</p><p>A pit of dread grew in Kayano's stomach. "Okay..."</p><p>Ritsu's smile was grim. "Well, I guess the best way to describe it is like a black hole," she explained lightly. "So when the time bubble pops it'll suck me and my ship back to where we were originally."</p><p>Kayano's eyes widened in growing horror. "But you'll be able to survive it, right?"</p><p>"Oh, no!" Ritsu laughed, making Kayano feel like ice-water was being poured over her. "My body and circuits will be torn apart, but it's fine."</p><p>"No it's not!" Kayano snapped in alarm, surprising a few people who walked by. "How the hell is any of that fine?!"</p><p>"Ssh! Don't yell," Ritsu reprimanded, frowning. "It's all alright. It's what I want anyway." She smiled shakily. "This body wasn't going to last much longer in the future, so I thought, if I'm going to die, I can die with my friends." Her smile grew. "And so far everything has been amazing! I haven't been this happy in years."</p><p>Kayano couldn't do anything but stare at her in shock. "Ritsu, that's..."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do." Ritsu patted her on the back, smiling sympathetically. "Besides, I'm even looking forward to it—once the mission is done I'll have nothing else to live for." Her gaze shifted to the other students. "Anyway, I need to go talk to Nagisa, so we can talk more later."</p><p>Kayano was completely stock still, just looking at her like she was crazy.</p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p>Meanwhile, in the girls' bathroom, Bitch-sensei was sulking by the window while the rest of the girls in 3-E watched her in exasperation.</p><p>Toka sighed. "We're sorry we yelled at you earlier, but what we saw caught us off guard."</p><p>"Yeah! We were upset you would betray us like that," Hinano said, frowning. "Or that you kept saying you're not really a teacher."</p><p>"Well, it's true," Bitch-sensei scowled. "I'm just playing teacher, it's not what I really am!" She insisted. "I'm a killer."</p><p>Toka frowned. "You can still be a good teacher and a killer..."</p><p>"Yeah, you're the one always telling us to be flexible," Hara said.</p><p>"We understand you're upset, but you can talk to us," Hinano reassured</p><p>Bitch-sensei crossed her arms stubbornly.</p><p>Toka wrung her hands nervously, stepping closer. "Even don't think so, Bitch-sensei, I think you're an amazing teacher." She smiled sheepishly. "And...you first person who made me feel comfortable being myself," Toka said shyly, causing Bitch-sensei to frown. "It might seem silly, but you taught me a lot about being proud of my body and being confident!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked at her curiously. "Really?"</p><p>Toka nodded, smiling brighter. "I think you're amazing."</p><p>"Yeah, we all do!" Okano encouraged.</p><p>"Even though we make fun of you sometimes, we do care about you," Rio reassured her warmly.</p><p>Rinka nodded. "You're tough and strong."</p><p>"And you've improved our English," Okuda chipped in.</p><p>"Yeah, you've been the best Language teacher we've had!" Kanzaki praised.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed, feeling put on the spot. "Well...God knows you kids weren't learning pronunciation properly from that overgrown pervert..."</p><p>The girls laughed.</p><p>"Exactly!" Rio grinned. "We'd be lost without you."</p><p>Bitch-sensei stiffened when Hinano pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"You mean a lot to us, Bitch-sensei!" Hinano reassured.</p><p>"Yeah, so don't be sad." Toka joined in the hug.</p><p>The blonde teacher blushed bright red when the girls gathered around to embrace her. (Ugh...damn...sentimental...brats)</p><p>"Okay! That's enough hugging!" Bitch-sensei yelled, pushing them away. "Seriously, did any of you even wash your hands?"</p><p>Most of the girls laugh and gradually unembraced her.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "it wouldn't even be so bad if Karasuma wasn't such a jerk." She crossed her arms. "And rude!"</p><p>"I'm sure he doesn't mean to be," Hinano reassured. "Mr K's bluntness isn't always a good thing."</p><p>A number of the girls nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, you can't take everything he says literally," Okano said.</p><p>Toka smiled. "Besides, he seemed really guilty that he made you upset."</p><p>Rio chuckled. "Yeah, he looked hopeless when you kept giving him attitude."</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "...You really think so?"</p><p>"Yes!" They replied firmly.</p><p>She hummed, rubbing her chin. "Well...I guess he is just a square." Then she wrinkled her nose. "He's hopeless really!"</p><p>"Exactly." Toka grinned. "Which is why he needs you."</p><p>Bitch-sensei started to grow more confident. "Yeah! You're right. He'd be lost without me—practically have a nervous breakdown even."</p><p>"Who says he already isn't?" Hazama remarked.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Nagisa was a little confused why Ritsu wanted to talk to him so bad, and especially in private. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, everything is fine," Ritsu reassured, sitting on the edge of the stage near the steps. "I just needed to warn you of the next episode."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "Why?"</p><p>Ritsu laughed sheepishly. "Well, it's nothing to be alarmed about," she reassured, waving her hand dismissively. "And I was unsure about including it, but future-you told me you'd need to see it so you get the right development."</p><p>Nagisa felt a growing dread form in his stomach. "Ritsu, what are you talking about?"</p><p>Ritsu smiled warmly. "It's just, the next episode features your mom a lot."</p><p>He felt himself tense up. "What?"</p><p>She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do have to warn you, it does show her trying to make you dress up, but I made sure not show you actually having to wear—"</p><p>Nagisa shoved her away. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"</p><p>His voice seemed to carry over a bit as a few students paused to look over.</p><p>Ritsu frowned, watching him in confusion when she saw he was shaking slightly. "I know it will be embarrassing but future-you said—"</p><p>"I don't care what that version of me said," Nagisa snapped, making her freeze as his gaze darkened. "I don't want you to show that."</p><p>Ritsu shifted uneasy, something glitching. "But...I have to. The older you insisted and it's necessary to the story..."</p><p>Nagisa was shaking, looking away from her. "No...you can't..." His voice was small, looking up at her with wide eyes. "You can't show it." His tone grew desperate. "Ritsu, please—"</p><p>"Are we going to watch this or not!?" Bitch-sensei burst out of the bathroom confidently, flipping her hair back while the girls trailed behind her.</p><p>A number of students looked confused by the 180 and exchanged looks.</p><p>"Some of us are still waiting to use the bathroom!" Tsuda snapped, while she and the other girls finally were able to go in.</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, it wasn't even that long."</p><p>"Ritsu..." Nagisa's voice regained Ritsu's attention. "<em>Please</em>." His voice was quiet, making her frown. "You can't show that stuff."</p><p>Ritsu felt something glitch in her emotional processors, but she couldn't identify it. "But it's necessary for the story."</p><p>Nagisa stared at her like she'd punched him in the gut, his hands started to shake a little. (This is a nightmare.) He looked at his classmates and then his friends, feeling sick when he thought about them seeing his mom making him wear a dress and everything else that came with it...</p><p>It had been humiliating enough when they'd seem him crossdress at the hotel, but having a glimpse of what it was like every day at home?</p><p>He shivered and felt like he'd be sick.</p><p>Nagisa started to feel some walls come up as he started to shut down and try to disassociate himself to what was happening.</p><p>"Nagisa?" Ritsu looked confused like she couldn't understand why this would be so hard.</p><p>(What was wrong with her?)</p><p>He couldn't take it, shaking his head as he back away, feeling claustrophobic when he realised there was nowhere to run.</p><p>"Hey, everything okay?" Sugino was approaching, frowning. "Nagisa?"</p><p>Nagisa swallowed a lump in his throat and shook his head. "It's fine." He didn't look at Ritsu and forced a smile at his friend. "Everything's okay."</p><p>Sugino glanced at Ritsu and then Nagisa. "Okay, well, Karma and Asano look like they might kill eachother again so you might want to..."</p><p>Nagisa felt some of his horror replaced with exasperation. "What happened this time?" His brow furrowed, looking over at Karma who was happily chatting to an increasingly annoyed-looking Asano. "Are they fighting again?"</p><p>Sugino laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I actually think it's more of teasing, but still..."</p><p>Nagisa relaxed a little, distracted from his distress. "Right. Better safe than sorry," he said, not giving Ritsu another glance as he walked back over to his class.</p><p>Sugino hesitated, looking over at Ritsu questionably before following Nagisa.</p><p>Ritsu's brow furrowed, feeling more things start to glitch as she tried to understand.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Machida was practically tackled by Kayano when he left the boys bathroom. "What the—?"</p><p>"We need to help, Ritsu," Kayano whispered hastily, pushing him further away so the others wouldn't hear. "She's going to kill herself."</p><p>"W-what?!" he choked out, staring at her in alarm. "How is that even possible—she's a robot."</p><p>She hushed him. "She says the timebubble is going to suck her back in like a vacuum or something."</p><p>"Oh." His eyes widened in horror. "Oh, shit."</p><p>Kayano nodded grimly. "We can't let her do it."</p><p>"Well, yeah, obviously." Machida frowned, rubbing his chin. "You and Class E could convince her not to...but I'm not sure how a full confrontation could go down. You'd need to plan on what you want to say first."</p><p>"Yeah, that's a good idea." She looked distracted, trying to think fast. "Nagisa might know what to say." Her smile brightened. "I'll ask him first!"</p><p>Machida nodded. "Good idea. She's been through a lot so we need to be careful about this."</p><p>Kayano nodded, more determined than ever to set things right. "Okay, leave it to me."</p><p>"Alright, everyone!" Ritsu called from the front of the stage. "Please take your seats."</p><p>Kayano exchanged one last nod with Machida before heading back to her classmates.</p><p>Nagisa was already sat down next to Karma, she sat down next to them while the rest of the students hurried to sit back down.</p><p>"Nagisa," she whispered. He didn't respond. "Nagisa." She tugged his arm.</p><p>He flinched suddenly, making her pull away in confusion. "Huh?" He looked over his shoulder. "Oh, what is it Kayano?"</p><p>Kayano shuffled closer so the others wouldn't hear. "I'm worried about Ritsu..." she whispered. His expression didn't change. "I think there's something wrong."</p><p>"Oh." Nagisa looked away. "Okay then."</p><p>She frowned at his lack of response. "I think she needs our help."</p><p>Something cold flashed in Nagisa's eyes, but he turned his face away from her. "I'm sure she'll be fine."</p><p>Kayano's eyes widened in alarm. "Nagisa—?"</p><p>"Okay, everyone shut up so we can play the episode!" Domen yelled, looking annoyed as he glanced through his phone.</p><p>Kayano looked a little helpless when Nagisa wouldn't look at her. (What did Ritsu say to him to get him like this?)</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Koro-sensei, who was dressed in a brown dog suit with a red collar, stood in an open park silently. In front of them was the closed-door belonging to the bunker. Karasuma pulled the slide of his gun back with a sharp click.</b>
</p><p>Asami laughed and shook her head. "I still can't believe he's an actual dog..."</p><p>Otani smiled. "Well, we did say it wouldn't be a surprise."</p><p>"Yeah, you get used to the costume changes after a while," Rio commented, grinning. "Well, depending on what character he's playing."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked forward. "So he's taken the students' hostage."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm betting..." Koro-sensei started, a red flower held in a paw. He pulled the dog costume's hood from his head. "... he means to lure me in and then kill me."</b>
</p><p>"So you know who it is?" Sugino frowned.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Well, I think so. I will have been able to discern the scent."</p><p>Mimura's brow furrowed. "How do you know what the reaper smells like?"</p><p>"Yeah, didn't you say you've never met him?" Kondo commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a weak chuckle. "Well, actually, I said I'd never been a target of his..."</p><p>The students and teachers looked more and more curious.</p><p>"So you have met him? When?" Tsuda asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei glanced at Ritsu briefly. "That is a story I am not prepared to tell at the moment." He shrugged. "Though I imagine it will reveal itself soon."</p><p>Nagisa looked up, distracted from his anxiety briefly. "Is he your enemy?"</p><p>"Yes." Koro-sensei felt something painful tug at his chest when he remembered his apprentices smiling face when he was younger. "...I suppose he is now."</p><p>His students watched him with growing concern when they saw some sadness appear through the cracks.</p><p>
  <b>As Koro-sensei worked to undo the red collar, Karasuma stepped up to the closed door. From a hidden camera, Reaper watched the two of them from his phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, shucks," Reaper said lightly, still smiling. Irina stood behind him. "That sure throws a wrench into my plans."</b>
</p><p>Bando snorted. "Oh, <em>shucks</em>? Is this guy for real?"</p><p>"He is kind of funny, you know if you ignore the whole psychopathic behaviour," Naoka said, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>The students overhead from their cells. Fuwa, Nakamura, and Hara smiled widely in relief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara straightened. "Koro-sensei and Mr. Karasuma!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But Koro-sensei was in Brazil!" Nakamura said, shocked.</b>
</p><p>"And? Why is him travelling so fast shocking?" Araki questioned.</p><p>Rio shrugged. "It's not the travelling part that's shocking, it's the fact he wasn't so distracted by the soccer game to realise something was wrong."</p><p>Hazama nodded. "Yeah, when Koro-sensei gets distracted, it could be world war three and he'd barely notice."</p><p>"That's not true!" Koro-sensei objected.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper flipped his phone case shut. "Oh, well. Plan sixteen it is."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina smiled to herself. "My time to shine."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei grimaced, trying not to look at Karasuma.</p><p>
  <b>Elsewhere, Karasuma was running down an empty hallway. Koro-sensei was lapping around the area, briefly appearing by his side every few seconds. The two entered a dark room. Karasuma kept his gun raised cautiously, but the two flinched as the door slammed shut behind them and the walls started to move.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wh-what's this!?" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The whole room is going down!" Karasuma said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The wall in front of them opened as they continued downward, revealing Irina. Her hands were tied behind her back, her expression unreadable. A shadow sat beside her, one gun pressed to the back of her head and the other held to the side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Irina!) Karasuma thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina's lips curled into a barely-noticeable smile.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma grimaced, looking over at her from the other side of the room where Bitch-sensei was ignoring him.</p><p>"Well, this is gonna be awkward..."Okajima whispered.</p><p>Sugaya shrugged. "Yeah, but maybe it'll be the final push they need to get together."</p><p>"Or the least Mr K can do is apologise," Mimura whispered.</p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei and Karasuma were on guard as the shadow moved forward, pushing Irina in front of him. Karasuma kept his gun raised as Koro-sensei grimaced uneasily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not you too, Miss Irina..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're behind all this?" Karasuma said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper smiled. "Does the name "Reaper" ring a bell?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei shifted. "I've heard of it," Karasuma replied. "From Lovro."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, sir, if you know him, then why aren't you saying something?" Muramatsu asked. "Or why haven't you told Mr Karasuma?"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed when they all looked at him questionably. "As I said, I'm sure it will be explained soon..." He wrung his tentacles apprehensively. "It's a long story."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (Just how long of a story?)</p><p>
  <b>"I let him live on purpose." Reaper was cheery as he said it. "If I want my competitors to leave the game, I need him to spread the word about me." He paused momentarily. "Hey, how about lowering that gun? Or should I shoot your friend here?"</b>
</p><p>"Hold on! So Bitch-sensei knows he attacked Lovro and is still working with him!?" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei grimaced. "I probably don't know the full story..."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma frowned. (The way he obscures his presence...) The gun fell to his side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper chuckled and slammed his own gun across the back of Irina's head, shoving her forward with a pained yell. She fell to the floor and remained still. "I've put explosives on her neck and on the students' necks. I just give the high sign and they'll detonate."</b>
</p><p>"He can't be telling the truth can he?!" Kayano questioned. "When did he even have time to put explosives on all-out necks?"</p><p>"Well, he could have done it off-screen?" Kanzaki suggested grimly.</p><p>"I don't think he's lying about putting some on Bitch-sensei though," Sugino replied, grimacing.</p><p>Kondo frowned. "But would Bitch-sensei really let him?"</p><p>Toka looked upset. "She would if she's vulnerable..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei overheard and sighed. (This is really turning into a mess...) She scowled when she looked over at Karasuma. (Why did that jerkface have to be such an ass about the flowers? Is the idea of being with me really that impossible?!)</p><p>
  <b>"You think if you threaten your hostages, I'll die quietly?" Koro-sensei interrupted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper smiled innocently. "Now, I wonder!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I don't sense anyone else around.) A nervous drop of sweat beaded Koro-sensei's head. (If I'm just careful with his gun...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Silence, and then three of his tentacles burst. Koro-sensei yelped in shock, unprepared as the floor beneath him fell away. He looked to the side just in time to see who shot him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina, pulled up in Karasuma's arms, was holding a black controller in one hand. The cuff on her other wrist was smoking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It had been a hidden gun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina was smirking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(But why...?) Koro-sensei choked.</b>
</p><p>"Exactly what we've been thinking," Bando said.</p><p>"It's complicated okay!" Bitch-sensei snapped, making them grow quiet.</p><p>
  <b>He fell through the floor. Two of his tentacles desperately reached for the edge to pull himself back up, but they were shot too. Reaper was standing there, guns raised. All of Koro-sensei's tentacles were shot as soon as they reached upward, making it impossible to climb back up.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students jumped while Koro-sensei grimaced.</p><p>"Oh, shit, he's got you!!"</p><p>"How is he doing that, though!?" Kimura questioned.</p><p>"Like how fast is he? Is it just a special suit or something?" Hiroto said.</p><p>
  <b>(M-my tentacles... He can see them!?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei fell with a giant thud into the students' cell. The class startled and yelled in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you okay?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That was disappointingly quick," Reaper drawled. Karasuma looked up at him with a frown. "I didn't even have to use the hostages. Well, let's say goodbye."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loud creaking and groaning accompanied the sliding of metal bars over the entrance Koro-sensei fell through.</b>
</p><p>"No!" Fuwa yelled.</p><p>"Oh, come on, it can't be that easy, there has to be a trick?" Terasaka snapped, tense. "There's no way this asshole is winning!"</p><p>"There's still Mr Karasuma," Hinano pointed out.</p><p>Hara nodded. "Yes! That's right, and it looks like the Reaper's underestimating him."</p><p>
  <b>"Miss Irina..." Koro-sensei ducked his head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sir!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Class..." He slowly stood. "Is everyone unhurt?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No one said anything for a moment. Maehara frowned. "I can't believe he captured you too."</b>
</p><p>"It is kind of a let-down," One student commented.</p><p>"I was surprised!" Koro-sensei argued and then sighed. "Even though I don't like to say it often, I'm not all-knowing."</p><p>"True, but you are a fast planner," Isogai said, smiling. "So I'm sure we'll think of something."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, brightening up again. "Yes! I am good at thinking on my tentacles, so I'm sure a plan is already underway."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei pressed a tentacle against the bars, deep in thought. His tentacle melted immediately. "Bars made of anti-me material, eh? It's tricky stuff, to be sure, but my body has finally overcome it!" Yada, Okano, and Isogai stared at him in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda brightened. "Really!?"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on really?!" Araki looked annoyed. "You can't seriously be that powerful?!"</p><p>Ren shrugged. "He did turn into a magic ball before."</p><p>Hashimoto scoffed. "More like a ball of convenient bullshit."</p><p>"Language, children," Koro-sensei chided, chuckling. "And my ultimate defence form was perfectly scientific!"</p><p>"I don't know, sir, your powers can be really hard to keep track of sometimes," Mimura commented.</p><p>"Yeah, and half the time the logic behind it doesn't make sense!" Okano argued.</p><p>Kondo shrugged. "I mean, we have a time-traveling super AI robot, so I think anything goes at this point."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was shown bathed in crimson light as he laughed. "Now to reveal to you..." His eyes glowed bright red. "—my secret internal-organ weapon!"</b>
</p><p>There were some groans of exasperation.</p><p>"Just stop, please." Araki buried his face in his hand. "I don't even want to hear the justification for this."</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted. Koro-sensei was shown licking the bar. The class was standing around him in disturbed shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I made this tongue with a coating of digestive juices," Koro-sensei explained. "Give me half a day and I can lick these bars away."</b>
</p><p>"HOW IS THAT MEANT TO HELP!!?"</p><p>The students yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei jerked back at the yell. "It's still a good solution!"</p><p>"Couldn't the Reaper just electrocute the bars once he realises what you're doing?" Sugaya questioned.</p><p>"Well, yes I suppose he could..." Koro-sensei hummed. "But there is the possibility he wouldn't do that until it was too late!"</p><p>"It's still a low possibility," Asano remarked, rolling his eyes. "And not that effective if half your students or co-workers end up dead in the meantime."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed petulantly, muttering to himself. "At least I'm thinking of solutions...."</p><p>
  <b>"TOO SLOW!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Say..." The class turned and focused on the newcomers. Reaper was sitting by the doorway, Karasuma and Irina behind him. "Keep licking like that and I'll detonate everyone's bombs."</b>
</p><p>"YOU SEE!"</p><p>Koro-sensei grumbled under his breath.</p><p>
  <b>A cartoony Koro-sensei popped up in the corner, red tongue poking out and drops of sweat rolling down his face. "What? Aw!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper dropped from the entrance to the floor in front of them. "Now then—better hurry. I'm about to flood this place with water." The entire class gasped. "This is a drainage canal. On my command from the control room up above, two hundred tons of water per second will squeeze you into noodles against these bars." Reaper peered at Koro-sensei through the bars, smiling wide.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait!" Karasuma gripped Reaper's shoulder. "You intend to kill the students, too?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper smiled. "Of course. It's too late to wait."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma grimaced. Irina was frowning, eyes turned to the ground. "Irina!" he barked. "You knew as much, and yet..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"As a pro, I just prioritize results, that's all," she interrupted, slightly annoyed. "Isn't that what you wanted?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stared at her.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on, now you're just being petty!" Oota snapped.</p><p>Hatanaka shook his head. "Petty bitch."</p><p>"I heard that!" Bitch-sensei glared at them, crossing her arms.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper pulled away from Karasuma's hand. "True, it may be a little harsh. Or should I let our best chance of saving the world slip away before our eyes?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked turmoiled as he looked at the floor with hard eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen flashed back in a memory as Karasuma stood in front of a superior from the Ministry of Defense. "Say there comes a time we can kill him in exchange for the students' lives. What is the government's policy on that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The superior stuttered. "Well, that's, uh... you'd handle that on a case-by-case basis. It may actually come down to that situation, and, uh..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked at him with uncertainty as the man stuttered, "J-just make that decision at the scene."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma frowned when he saw Class E look uneasy. His thoughts drifted back to the Island and the similar choice that had been presented.</p><p>"I wouldn't sacrifice any of you," he told them, even though it felt like it didn't need saying. "There's always another way, even if it's harder."</p><p>Class E smiled at him warmly.</p><p>Karma smiled faintly. (And that's why you're a good teacher.)</p><p>Hinano smiled warmly. "Thank you, sir!"</p><p>"You really have gone soft!" Rio chimed in.</p><p>Karasuma sighed when some of them laughed, realising he supposed he had gotten too attached.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted back. (So it's my responsibility, in effect.) Reaper stared curiously at him as he walked away. (Then my decision now...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here's how the government sees it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper turned, smile firmly in place. A second later, Karasuma slammed him in the face. He went flying.</b>
</p><p>"YES!!"</p><p>There was a resounding cheer.</p><p>"Go get him Mr K!" Hinano jumped up excitedly.</p><p>"Show him who's the real badass!" Yoshida roared.</p><p>Hara whistled loudly. "Yeah, wipe that smug look off his face!"</p><p>The corner of Karasuma's lips curled upwards while Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stood protectively in front of the class, fist raised. "The lives of 27 people are weightier than the Earth." He straightened and swiftly loosened his tie. "If you plan on killing them too..." The focus was brought to Karasuma's face. "I'll stop you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mr. Karasuma!" several of the students said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"S-so cool!" Koro-sensei stuttered. Kurahashi was shown with hearts for eyes.</b>
</p><p>"I think I really am in love!" Hinano sighed, cupping her warm cheeks.</p><p>Machida had hearts in his eyes as well, lost in wonder. "Join the line."</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Hashimoto questioned.</p><p>(Ah, shit) The hearts popped as his cheeks heated up. "What?!"</p><p>Sugino leaned nearer to Shindo. "Uh, is Machida...?"</p><p>Shindo rolled his eyes. "Dude, obviously."</p><p>Sugino looked embarrassed. "How was I supposed to know?"</p><p>
  <b>"And I'll tell you this, Irina." Irina's eyes widened fractionally. Karasuma pulled his suit jacket off and let it fall to the floor. "Being a pro isn't quite so carefree."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed, looking over at him. (Maybe he is right...)Then she scowled at that. (He's still a jerk, though!)</p><p>
  <b>Reaper was smiling widely. (If it takes too long to kill Karasuma, my plans will come apart. And so...) He dashed out of the room. Karasuma and the class gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't think so!" Karasuma shouted. He quickly followed after him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mr. Karasuma!" Koro-sensei called as the Reaper disappeared through the entrance. "Turn on your transceiver!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina smiled. "Hmph. How rash." She undid her collar and twirled it on her finger. "Karasuma may stand apart from others, but </b>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <b>goes even further. Just look at how he trapped that octopus."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bitch-sensei..." Yada murmured.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei felt some guilt when she looked over at Toka. (This girl really does have a lot of faith in me...) It felt terrifying that some of the students actually saw her as a role model. (God, I'm just going to end up messing this up!)</p><p>
  <b>A beeping sound. Irina pressed her fingers against her ear.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Irina," Reaper said, "I need your help."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A bomb was shown. It had been placed against the wall next to a door, while the trip was tied around the handle. Reaper pulled the safety ring sharply.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've set a trap." He turned and threw the ring away. "While Karasuma's fiddling with it, shoot him from behind."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina gripped a small pistol. "Understood."</b>
</p><p>"No!" Toka looked over at Bitch-sensei. "You won't really, will you?"</p><p>"Well, I am pretty angry," Bitch-sensei replied, shrugging.</p><p>"BITCH-SENSEI!!" The students cried.</p><p>She grimaced, looking over at Karasuma who was frowning. "But I probably won't go through with it..."</p><p>Karasuma looked over curiously but she quickly turned away.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma raced up the steps quickly. He grabbed the handle tightly. Immediately, he froze.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The other side of this door knob feels wrong. A trap?) A moment passed. (No time to disarm it.) Aloud, he announced, "Guess I'll just open it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With the handle pulled downward, the detonation pin was pulled out of the device.</b>
</p><p>"Are you crazy?!" Bitch-sensei snapped at him, feeling a surge of concern. "Of all the reckless things to do!!?"</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "Such as what you're doing as well?"</p><p>She scowled, marching over to him. "That's different!" She blushed a bit. "You're meant to be a disciplined old stick in the mud!"</p><p>"I still have to take calculated risks," he argued. "And this version of you is going to try to put a bullet through my head."</p><p>Her scowl worsened. "I wouldn't really." She huffed, crossing her arms. "Though considering how stupid you're being, I'm probably tempted too!" She sat down in the seat next to him. "You're unbelievable."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Says the woman who turned homicidal on everyone because of a rejection."</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked vicious. "I'M A SENSITIVE WOMAN!!"</p><p>He covered his ear in annoyance. "You don't need to yell."</p><p>The students and teachers watched them with knowing looks and smiles.</p><p>Toka sighed in relief. "That's better."</p><p>
  <b>Reaper smiled as the ground shook and a loud explosion was heard. "Did that get him? It'll slow him down, anyway." He began to sprint again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Smoke billowed around the room where the bomb had been set off. The walls were cracked, and the door, warped from the impact and heat, creaked as it fell to the floor. Karasuma calmly made his way through the damage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tsk. More powerful than I'd expected."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was smiling, though.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He dashed through the hallway. Another explosion was set off, dark smoke shooting through the hall.</b>
</p><p>Some of the students gave a shrill scream.</p><p>"HE'S SO COOL!"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "He's too cool." He chewed his tentacles insecurely. "He's taking my spotlight again!"</p><p>Karma shrugged, smiling. "He already does that every day, so you should be used to it by now."</p><p>"Karma!" Koro-sensei yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma still continued on until he entered into an open area. There was a gap in the floor shaped like a half-moon. The straight edge had wide pillars that Karasuma quickly hid behind, while the curved edge was lined with railings—there, in the hallway opposite Karasuma's, Reaper stood. He was leaning against the wall nonchalantly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your nose for bloodlust is spot on. I admit—I underestimated you." Once again, Reaper was shrouded in darkness.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's like a trade fair for traps," Karasuma called back. "Well done."</b>
</p><p>There were some laughs from the students.</p><p>"Gotta love the sarcasm," Hazama commented, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper placed his hands on his hips and giggled. "Once you master the skills to kill a person, it's in an assassin's nature to want to use every last one of them."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, but what about excess?" Okuda questioned. "If he overcomplicates things it can make flaws in the plan."</p><p>A few students nodded.</p><p>
  <b>A bullet whizzed by. Karasuma ducked to the side just as the bullet was embedded into the pillar right where his head had been. Karasuma raised his gun and faced the newcomer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Make sure you hit him, Irina," Reaper called giddily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry," Irina said, smirking. She mimicked Karasuma's pose. "This next one will."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma paused, but his stance didn't falter. "You're going to die, Irina."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on, just makeup and kiss!" Hatanaka exclaimed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"This is serious!" Karasuma said at the same time Bitch-sensei replied, "Shut up!"</p><p>"When you think about it, this whole thing is like a homicidal couple's fight," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>"Yeah, with everyone else caught in the middle," Rinka said.</p><p>"It's not a couple's fight," Bitch-sensei argued.</p><p>The students looked unconvinced.</p><p>"Yeah, keep up that denial," Tsuda said.</p><p>"I'm not in denial!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm more than prepared for that. You probably can't understand, but he does," she said bitterly. "'You and I are the same,' he said."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Broken down buildings, ravaged and torn apart were shown. "That's right," Reaper said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to reveal a shadow of a boy and a girl running across the street. "Did I ever tell you my backstory? Born in a slum beset by constant terrorist attacks, an uncertain world where life could blink out in an instant."</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked disturbed.</p><p>"No wonder he's so messed up..." Muramatsu muttered.</p><p>Fuwa nodded. "And Bitch-sensei after everything she must have seen."</p><p>Meanwhile, Koro-sensei was silently outraged. (HE TOOK MY BACKSTORY!!)</p><p>
  <b>Again, the scene changed to reveal a dark splatter of red blood across the ground, a lone bullet glinting beside it. "I could trust only in money and my own skills, and that if you kill people, they die. And so Irina understands how I feel."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He smiled. In his hand was a small controller, and he clicked it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another loud explosion caved in the ceiling, dust and large debris falling around Irina and Karasuma. Karasuma raised his arms above his head, but Irina just looked betrayed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right, Irina?" he asked sweetly. "Even if I did use you as a sacrifice."</b>
</p><p>"NO! Bitch-sensei!" Cried Toka.</p><p>"That slimy asshole!" Terasaka swore.</p><p>"That bastard!!" Bitch-sensei yelled, standing up. "I mean, it's not unexpected, but being buried alive? Like what the hell?!"</p><p>"Uh, weren't you going to do the same to 3-E?" Hoga pointed out.</p><p>"Hey, at least I was honest about stabbing them in the back!" Bitch-sensei huffed. "And I probably would have had a change of heart and not let him actually do it."</p><p>
  <b>The entire side of the room was covered in rising smoke, chunks of solid cement and stone piled high.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a muffled shifting, and one of the debris moved. Karasuma appeared from the smoke as he shoved it off him, looking battered. There was a cut on his cheek.</b>
</p><p>"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?"</p><p>The students and teachers were gawking.</p><p>"I'm telling you, this guy is a demi-god," Naoka commented.</p><p>
  <b>"You're alive! I should have known. But you can't come after me." Reaper paused. "You know... I only hired her to deceive you all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder. Irina was unconscious, trapped beneath several slabs of concrete. (Irina...)</b>
</p><p>"No!" Toka yelled.</p><p>Most of the students started to grow distressed when they saw her.</p><p>Karasuma felt a spark of concern grow.</p><p>"Mr Karasuma, you need to get her out," Hinano said, looking over at Karasuma. "She needs help."</p><p>Bitch-sensei flinched. (He won't...) She didn't expect him too. (Am I really going to die this way?)</p><p>
  <b>"Well, time for the big finish," Reaper said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma broke into a run. "Wait!" He leapt high over large piles of debris, landing expertly on unstable ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mis... ra... ma!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Karasuma tried to pull another piece of concrete out of his way, his earpiece rang with Koro-sensei's voice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma! Are you alright!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was standing in the middle of the cell. The class was nervously huddled around him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is it?" Karasuma asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I finally got through. What was that explosion?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm all right, but Irina's trapped under the debris."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't have time for that," Karasuma said. "I'm going after Reaper."</b>
</p><p>"You can't just leave her!!" Toka made everyone jump when she yelled. "You have to save her!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei shifted uneasily in her seat. "Well, it's not a surprise."</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. "If the Reaper gets away you could all be injured."</p><p>"But, Bitch-sensei could die," Kayano said, frowning. "Would you really leave her."</p><p>He stared at them in confusion. "She was willing to let you all die."</p><p>"Only because she's upset," Kataoka argued.</p><p>"And, stop pretending you don't care about her." Hinano looked annoyed. "You're just trying to bury your feelings by putting the mission first."</p><p>Karasuma stayed silent, growing uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <b>"You can't!" Kurahashi yelled. "Why won't you help her, Mr. Karasuma?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kurahashi... Irina partnered with Reaper to get results in her own way. A real pro accepts her own responsibility."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's being a pro have to do with it?" Kurahashi cried. "I know this is coming from a 15-year-old... but Bitch-sensei is only 21! Growing up in an environment with no peace of mind, she probably forgot to pick up some of the pieces along the way that would make her a grown-up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An image appeared of a puzzle of Irina smirking. Several pieces filled in, but two remained unfilled, leaving her with only half a face. A timid Irina peered from the empty gap.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei cringed, looking down. (Is that how they all see me?) Her cheeks heated up. (It's not true.) But she didn't fully believe that herself.</p><p>Karasuma's brow furrowed thoughtfully. (Am I being too hard on her?) He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. (She is childish, and that can be a pain...but Kurahashi has a point.)</p><p>"Stop looking at me like that," Bitch-sensei snapped, blushing. "I don't need anyone pity!"</p><p>"Oh, God, she's worse than Asano," Rio commented.</p><p>"Hey!" Asano snapped.</p><p>"It's not pity, Bitch-sensei," Toka reassured her. "Remember, we love you, so it's natural for us to worry."</p><p>"And we still think you're a badass," Hiroto commented.</p><p>"Just not as much as Mr K," Karma teased, and then glanced at Nagisa, expecting a reprimand, but Nagisa didn't say anything. He frowned.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "I'm in a whole other league than him!"</p><p>"I mean, I wouldn't go that far," Hatanaka commented dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"So please... rescue her, Mr. Karasuma. Just like you forgive us students when we make mistakes."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback appeared. Irina, just a child then, was clothed in dirty rags as she stood on the dirt trail, an older woman standing behind her.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers stared at the screen curiously.</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked away from the screen. (Don't show this...)</p><p>
  <b>"The village is wiped out," she said. She placed a hand on Irina's head. "But this one killed a militia member and escaped. What do you think, dear?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lovro looked down at Irina, frowning. She looked up. "Good eyes," he said. He flashed a blade in front of her, and she gasped. "You have a decision to make: if you live in blood with us, your hideous memories of blood can become just another routine."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A dark memory flashed across the screen. Irina was clutching at herself, eyes wide and blank. A man in a military uniform was behind her, dead or dying.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A number of the students and teachers winced.</b>
</p><p>"The man you said you killed..." Toka looked over sympathetically.</p><p>Bitch-sensei couldn't look at them. "Yes..."</p><p>"So this is how she met Lovro..." Nagisa whispered.</p><p>
  <b>"You can seek peaceful days, living in fear of your blood memories," Lovro continued. Irina was staring intently at the blade held in front of her. "Or, rather than running from them, tame your memories through work."</b>
</p><p>"I mean...there's also therapy." Hatanaka shrugged. "But okay, fine."</p><p>"Hatanaka," Hokoma hissed. "This is a sensitive moment!"</p><p>"I'm just saying there are more options to explore!"</p><p>Kataoka looked over at Bitch-sensei thoughtfully. "You know, Bitch-sensei, you don't always have to be a killer."</p><p>Bitch-sensei stared at her in confusion.</p><p>Hara nodded in agreement. "Yeah! People can change, and it's okay if you want to do something different."</p><p>"We already established you're a pretty good teacher," Hiroto commented.</p><p>"You can be anything you want to be," Toka said warmly. "What Lovro said is just one perspective of how things can be."</p><p>"They have a point," Karasuma spoke up, causing her to look over. "There's no guarantee living a peaceful life will fix the past or help you move on, but it's still an option and there are other routes you can go down to get closure."</p><p>Her brow creased, staring at him warily. "It's not that simple..."</p><p>"But people can change," Koro-sensei told her gently. "So long as they want to."</p><p>Bitch-sensei gave an unconvinced hum.</p><p>
  <b>Irina looked down, and Lovro sighed. He pocketed the blade.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A cruel choice for a child. Let's go to the refugee camp and—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He turned to leave, but Irina grabbed his sleeve. Her eyes were still trained on the floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(There's no turning back.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(That's right.) Irina held a pistol in one hand and a blade in the other, her arms pressed over her naked body. Large blood spatters stained the wall behind her. (A cold sea of blood was my everyday.) A dark red pool of blood came up to her hips. (How fitting that I should die betrayed.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina was back under the debris. (I'm glad it can end... before I remember the warmth... of a place in the sun...)</b>
</p><p>"Nope, not happening!" Rio said firmly. "You getting saved. No question about it."</p><p>"There's no way Mr Karasuma will leave you for dead," Okano said. "We'd never forgive him if he did!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled fondly at that.</p><p>Karasuma hummed, watching the screen thoughtfully. (I guess I was unfair to a degree, but she does need to take more responsibility for her actions.)</p><p>
  <b>The debris creaked and shuddered as it was pulled away from her. Irina's eyes opened. Karasuma was straining against the weight of it as he said, "Get on out of there. I'll handle the heavy lifting."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina's eyes widened. They shone brightly.</b>
</p><p>"Holy shit! Look how much he's lifting!" Tomo exclaimed.</p><p>"DEMI-GOD CONFIRMED!" Hatanaka yelled, hurting some people's ears.</p><p>Hinano had hearts floating around her. "That's Mr Karasuma for you!"</p><p>Mr Karasuma sighed. (Please, not this again.) Then he frowned when he realised Bitch-sensei was gawking at him. "What?" She went bright red. "You heard them, I can't just leave you there."</p><p>Bitch-sensei pursed her lips tight, looking away from him to hide her red face.</p><p>
  <b>In the control center, Reaper was standing, looking at his phone. Several guards were unconscious on the floor. (What's this?) He was shocked. The cell was empty. Koro-sensei and the class was gone. (They've all escaped!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, he smirked and started typing on his phone. (No matter, I'll just kill a couple-few and threaten them over the intercom.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A few of the collars lit up and exploded. The security feed on his phone revealed dark smoke billowing from right outside the cell. (They took them off!? Wow, they're good!) He tsked and ran off. (Damn.)</b>
</p><p>"Yes!" Muramatsu cheered. "Us one, Reaper guy..." He faltered, frowning. "Uh...how many wins did he score?"</p><p>"A lot," Asano replied dryly.</p><p>"At least we're making a comeback!" Hara cheered, grinning. "This guy's first mistake was leaving us together in a cell."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "He did underestimate the power of teamwork."</p><p>
  <b>A closer look into the cells revealed a dark lumpy form the same color as the ground. Several people stood atop of it, with another two sets of people sitting on their shoulders. All of them blended in with the walls.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The bombs' remote only has a detonate command and unlock function," Itona said. "So simple that they won't explode if we pull them off, and he'll never know."</b>
</p><p>"Ha! Yes. This guy is good," Muramatsu cheered.</p><p>Terasaka smirked. "I guess he is pretty good."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka was straining under the weight of carrying two people on his shoulders for so long. "Th-this is rough..."</b>
</p><p>Terasaka scowled. (Damn grunt work.) He glared at Karma who was smirking. (And screw being a minion!)</p><p>
  <b>"This protective coloring matches the walls, and the light quality is just right!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just like you said," Okajima added, "there's a spot the camera can't see properly!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then, with Sugaya's spray..." Mimura said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That assassination camo works great on our super P.E. clothes. We can make them perfectly wall-colored!"</b>
</p><p>"Great Camouflage skills there, Sugaya," Isogai praised.</p><p>Sugaya grinned. "I'm impressed I managed to do it so quickly without being sloppy."</p><p>"High pressure." Rinka stroked her gun threateningly. "Good motivation."</p><p>"Stop trying to motivate me by threatening to shoot me!" Sugaya complained.</p><p>Rinka aimed her gun. "Make art."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>
  <b>"Sheesh. Who knew the RC peeping squad would play such a big role?"</b>
</p><p>Okajima smiled slyly. "You could even go so far as to say being a pervert saved the day!"</p><p>The girls groaned in exasperation.</p><p>"Okajima, just don't." Kataoka sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>"What about Koro-sensei?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was pink in the cheeks, the rest of his skin dark brown. He was the lump everyone was standing on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's got protective coloring built in."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Which means he's buck naked right now..."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei turned bright pink. "NO!"</p><p>"Ah ha!" Rio cheered, taking a picture on Sugino's phone. "Finally!!"</p><p>"NAKAMURA!!" Koro-sensei yelled while she grinned.</p><p>"Please don't use my phone for that..." Sugino pleaded.</p><p>
  <b>(Now I can never get married!) Koro-sensei was a mix between aghast and horrifically embarrassed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Quit blushing or he'll see you!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei hid his face from his students when they laughed. "The shame..."</p><p>Karma laughed. "Aw, you look like a baby!"</p><p>"No, I don't!" Koro-sensei yelled.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted. Karasuma had taken off his shirt and was now ripping it in half.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your left arm may be broken," Karasuma said. He grabbed her arm and began to make a splint out of a rod from the debris and his shirt. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"</b>
</p><p>"OH GOD!!"</p><p>There was a mass pandemic of nosebleeds.</p><p>"THAT BODY!!" one girl screamed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei covered her mouth when she felt her nose start to bleed. (Oh, shit!)</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Just stop..."</p><p>"So hot..." Rio took a picture on Sugino's phone.</p><p>"Nakamura, stop!" Sugino tried to grab it back but she kept hold.</p><p>"Oh, come on, I just need it a little while longer!" She argued, hanging on tight to the phone while he tried to pull it back. "Please! This is too beautiful to forget!!"</p><p>
  <b>Irina had a nosebleed, her cheeks flushed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was immediately concerned. "Hey, you're bleeding!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina looked away, entire body glowing pink. "No, your super hot body just got me excited."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's brow twitched in anger. "I thought you might have brain damage, but that's perfectly normal for you."</b>
</p><p>"But it's true!!" Hinano gushed. "Look how sexy you are!"</p><p>"Kurahashi!!" Karasuma exclaimed. "Ugh..." He buried his face in his hand. "Please, all of you, stop. This isn't appropriate, I'm your teacher!"</p><p>"But you're so hot!" One student whined.</p><p>Karasuma gave a defeated sigh while the students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked over his shoulder, suddenly on guard. A shadow was drawing near the open hall. (He's back. Just as the students predicted.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stood. "Irina, this may be different from the world you grew up in, but the world that the students and I live in... it needs you." Without waiting for a response, Karasuma took off, leaving Irina in shock.</b>
</p><p>"Did he just stutter?!" Koyama pointed at the screen.</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked over at Karasuma in surprise. "You really think that?"</p><p>Karasuma was surprised she was talking to him properly now. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he replied carefully. "You play a vital role in this class." He frowned when his students were shooting him encouraging looks and thumbs up. "Uh...And, I was wrong to say you were replaceable..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed. "Really?"</p><p>He sighed. "Yes."</p><p>A wide smile stretched across her face. "Oh." She looked away. "Well, I should think so!"</p><p>His eye twitched in irritation while the students looked amused.</p><p>
  <b>A dark shadow shot around the half-moon. Frighteningly fast, it was beside Irina within seconds.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Irina," Reaper called, "where's Karasuma?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He was already gone when I came to," Irina said. "That was awful of you, Reaper, blowing me up too."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma looked pleased when he heard the lie.</p><p>The rest of the students started to smile when they realised she might be back on their side.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, sorry about that!" He smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't've been able to achieve my goal otherwise. Besides... our world is one of deceiving and being deceived."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina hums. "Oh, I don't mind. After all, I'm a bitch who hops from man to man." She lifted her arm, revealing the splint that she couldn't have possibly done on her own.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper's eyes widened. Suddenly, muscled arms were wrapped around him.</b>
</p><p>"YAY!!" The students cheered, some standing up to clap.</p><p>"TAKE HIM DOWN, MR K!!" Yoshida bellowed.</p><p>"Ah, my ears!" Miura covered her ears.</p><p>
  <b>"I-is this guy nuts?" Reaper choked out.</b>
</p><p>"You're damn straight he is!" Bitch-sensei yelled, earning a look from Karasuma. "What?!"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma lifted him up and fell backward until they were both falling through the wide gap. As they continued to fall, Karasuma said, "I've been thinking. Are you really all you're cracked up to be?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper gasped and then shoved Karasuma off of him. They fell into the water below with two big splashes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Within their cell, the students peered through the bars the best they could in their formation. "What was that?" someone said.</b>
</p><p>"A legendary fight in the making!" Oota's eyes shone with wonder. "This is gonna be so good!"</p><p>"I can taste the glory!" Fuwa chimed with stars in her eyes. "A fight for the ages!"</p><p>"I've had legendary fights!" Koro-sensei piped in.</p><p>"NOT NOW!" The students yelled at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, sitting in a sulk.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stood, water dripping from him. He waded through the water towards them, but paused when Reaper surfaced from the water as well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Each one of your skills is on point," Karasuma said. "But your endgame and defenses are weak." He looked down and flinched when he saw Reaper's face floating in the water.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers were horrified.</p><p>Okajima jumped back. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!" He pointed at the screen. "WHY IS HIS FACE IN THE WATER!?"</p><p>"Faces aren't meant to do that?!" Hatanaka yelled, covering his eyes.</p><p>"How are his eyes not dried out?" Seo questioned.</p><p>"He shouldn't even be able to speak properly," Asano commented.</p><p>"So gross!" Okano cringed in disgust.</p><p>"I know." Rio made gagging noises. "I take back any compliment I gave him!"</p><p>"He's ugly and crazy!" Tsuchiya whined.</p><p>
  <b>"You sure told me." Reaper stood, his face red and angry, more akin to a skull than a living human. His eyeballs were wide open, red and yellow muscles pulled taut across his bones and veins bulging. He had no lips, no nose, and his face was stretched in a permanent grin. "I peeled off my face," he explained easily. "It just gets in the way of improving my disguise skills. Now, to kill you and take </b>
  <b>
    <em>your </em>
  </b>
  <b>face!"</b>
</p><p><b>"</b>No one is touching, Mr K's face!" Hinano declared fiercely.</p><p>Many of the girls and boys nodded in agreement.</p><p><b>"</b>The Reaper guy won't get the chance," Karma said firmly. "Mr Karasuma is on his own high level—even if this Reaper guy is meant to be a top assassin."</p><p>"Thank you, Karma," Karasuma replied, struggling not to smile.</p><p><b>He dashed forward and</b> t<b>hrew the first punch. Karasuma dodged the first, blocked the second, and threw his own. His fist collided with Reaper's face, but his second blow was ducked beneath. It was too fast to keep up with.</b></p><p>
  <b>"Hey, what's going on?" Nakamura demanded.</b>
</p><p>"I can't believe we're missing all of this!" Hiroto groaned.</p><p>"I know right! This is the best thing ever!" Okajima replied.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was back in his robes. His eyes were peeking forward. "Um, er... Reaper has a knife—no, a wire!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With a desperate screech, Reaper threw the wire hidden in his sleeve, throwing it several times like a whip. Karasuma evaded it with ease and ducked forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He uses that on Mr. Karasuma, and—oh, wow!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The wire came back and nearly scraped Karasuma's chest. Reaper unsheathes a knife, and it makes the whole ordeal harder for Karasuma, who aims another punch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He blocks it with an elbow—no good. Eek!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two have another quick exchange of blows, too quick to keep up with.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's using a knife as a shield, and seeing that, he switched to a kick—" Karasuma kicks the knife out of Reaper's hand at this. "—but at the same time...! What a... what a </b>
  <b>
    <em>great fight</em>
  </b>
  <b>!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the heck are you saying!?" Okano screeched.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, what kind of narration is this?!" Araki complained.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, I do tend to get lost in my own excitement.<b>"</b></p><p>
  <b>A popup appeared on the screen: 'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #29: Gives terrible play-by-plays.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara looked incredibly angry. The rest of the class just looked tired.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mmm!?" Koro-sensei was sweating nervously at Okano's outburst.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Explain it so we understand!" Maehara yelled.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, you guys are really missing out!" Oota was mesmerised by the fight.</p><p>"No shit," Rio replied. "But at least we get to see it this time around!"</p><p>"A blessing we never knew we needed!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>Two punches, a kick, a block, an evade—it just kept coming. (I dared to pull him into close-quarters combat.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper pulled out another knife.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(But I don't know what he's hiding. Can't let this drag on.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper swung his knife twice. Karasuma easily ducked underneath both and blocked another kick.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma smiled faintly when the students cheered.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper sighed, his wide smile opening momentarily. "I'll tell you the truth, Mr. Karasuma. I made up that part about growing up in tragic circumstances. That was social engineering, to pull the woman in." He giggled.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, so his whole story was fake?!" Fumio questioned.</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "It's more common than you think."</p><p>"That asshole made up the whole thing?!" Bitch-sensei exclaimed angrily.</p><p>"I mean, he is a jerk," Rio pointed out. "And a Psycho."</p><p>"But not the cool kind," Karma added.</p><p>
  <b>"Why, you..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"An assassin killed my father."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow," Hara said. "That's actually sad."</p><p>
  <b>"I wasn't particularly sad that he was dead."</b>
</p><p>"But clearly not to him," Machida commented, frowning.</p><p>"Well either his dad was awful or he's just...well, just evil, I guess?" Tomo shrugged, looking unsure.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper's father was on a balcony that night, a glass of wine in hand. The moon was glowing brightly. A dark figure with a blade appeared suddenly in front of him, slicing the blade and stealing the glass easily. Reaper, only a young boy, stared up at him from his window.</b>
</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed up.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened in amazement. (That precision!)</p><p>"Who the hell is this guy?!" Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>Rio gave a low whistle. "Yeah, check out that grace!"</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a small bit of amusement at that.</p><p>
  <b>"But the movements of the killer who cut him down before my eyes made me think..." The young boy smiled. "What a beautiful skill!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper dropped his blades into the water. He pulled a red rose from nowhere.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I was captivated. Assassination: an ensemble of beautiful skills!"</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi frowned, rubbing his chin. "So if this is the guy inspired the Reaper then..."</p><p>"Who is this guy?" Isogai questioned.</p><p>"Do you think that the whole stolen Reaper identify theory is legit?" Hazama suggested. "If this is the new Reaper he could have just killed the old one."</p><p>"Yeah! It could be a like that whole Apprentice kills their master thing that Palpatine did!" Oota suggested.</p><p>Fuwa nodded. "It is a classic trope."</p><p>Karasuma frowned. "It would tie into the twenty years of kills."</p><p>Karma scratched his head. "Well yeah, it would, since this guy looks like he's in his twenties, even with the whole face thing."</p><p>"So what, he's like a Reaper 2.0 or something?" Sugino said.</p><p>"So the original Reaper would be dead?" Okuda said, frowning. "Or he could have died of old age."</p><p>(I'm not that old!) Koro-sensei struggled to hide his indignation.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma watched as the rose was thrown into the air. His expression fell into one of shock. Reaper held his hand into the shape of a gun, pointed toward Karasuma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And the essence of those skills I mastered?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Allow me to show you.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A moment. Then, from his finger shot a single bullet. Karasuma shifted as one drop of blood slipped from his chest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper's eyes were glowing. Smoke drifted from his finger.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The Reaper's hidden scythe.)</b>
</p><p>"Mr Karasuma!!"</p><p>The students and teachers gasped.</p><p>Nagisa felt his whole body freeze up. (No, he can't actually be...)</p><p>(No!) Bitch-sensei's chest seized up.</p><p>Mr Karasuma stared at the screen in shock.</p><p>"NO!!" Hinano cried, deafening her classmates. "Not Mr Karasuma!!"</p><p>"Kurahashi, calm down!" Sugino covered his ears in pain.</p><p>"Don't tell me to calm down!" Hinano yelled at him, getting into a frenzy. "He attacked Mr K!"</p><p>
  <b>An x-ray of his finger appeared, revealing the inner workings and machinery built under the skin. (Just a .10 caliber. It's minute bullet pass between muscle and bone and tear a hole in the aorta.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A beating replaced the x-ray. (The aorta's own bloodstream pressure widens that hole...) The heart was starting to bleed like a fountain. The same blood did from Karasuma's chest as he fell to his knees. (... until you die of major blood loss.)</b>
</p><p>Karasuma absently frowned, touching his chest. (Not a good way to die...)</p><p>"God damn it!" Bitch-sensei looked upset, glaring at him. "Why do you always have to play hero and put yourself in danger!?"</p><p>His frown deepened. "It's my job—"</p><p>"Your job is to stay alive and keep me from killing these kids, you moron!" Bitch-sensei snapped, grabbing his arm.</p><p>"...The version of you on-screen literally just tried to kill me." Karasuma stared at her in confusion.</p><p>She hit his arm hard. "I obviously wasn't actually trying to kill you!" Bitch-sensei scowled, glaring at him. "Can't you tell when a woman is acting out from a hurt place?!"</p><p>"No." He gave her an exasperated look. "How is anyone meant to know that? You tried to shoot me!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed, crossing her arms. "I was a scorned woman!"</p><p>Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose. "That doesn't mean you can just try to shoot me..."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled and took notes.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper stepped forward gleefully. "A composite art only the Reaper can pull off." But he paused at a second glance. Something hose-like and skin colored was pressed into Karasuma's chest, spilling the blood.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(What!?) The tentacle followed through the water. (Is this—!?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When Reaper wasn't paying attention, Karasuma lifted his leg and slammed his foot with all his strength into Reaper's crotch. The man let out a high yelp of pain and stumbled back. He shivered and groaned.</b>
</p><p>"YES!!"</p><p>Terasaka roared along with the other students, which a majority stood up to clap.</p><p>Nagisa felt like he could breathe again and smiled.</p><p>"Fuck him up, sir!!" Yoshida yelled.</p><p>Hatanaka whistled. "Make him your bitch!"</p><p>Asami hit him. "Hatanaka?!"</p><p>Hatanaka frowned. "What, too far?"</p><p>"Hell no!" Rio cheered, grinning wickedly. "Screw him, Mr Kr. Screw him hard."</p><p>"I feel that was a step too far..." Sugino commented.</p><p>"CHILDREN, PLEASE!!" Koro-sensei tried to speak over the cheers. "LANGUAGE!"</p><p>"It's a lost cause," Kensaku commented.</p><p>Etsuki sighed, burying her face in her hand.</p><p>Karasuma smirked, while Bitch-sensei smiled widely.</p><p>
  <b>"Finally," Karasuma said. He stood up and flung the tentacle over his shoulder. "A definitive opening. Good to see even the Reaper has the same weak spots."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The tentacle was still hovering in the air, gushing red.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is that the octopus'..." he squeaked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From within the cell, Koro-sensei was chugging tomato juice. "I can fit just about </b>
  <b>
    <em>one </em>
  </b>
  <b>tentacle through," he explained. The class was staring at him in morbid shock.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "This is why carrying snacks is important, children."</p><p>
  <b>(You were dummied up with </b>
  <b>
    <em>juice</em>
  </b>
  <b>?) Reaper yelled at himself.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina ran to the railway above, watching down at the fight. "Ready, Reaper?" Karasuma called calmly. "You messed with my precious students and colleagues."</b>
</p><p>"PRECIOUS!!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Oh, no..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed bright pink. (He thinks I'm precious...)</p><p>"HE THINKS WE'RE PRECIOUS!" Hinano screeched, jumping up and down with hearts in her eyes. "DID YOU ALL HEAR THAT!"</p><p>"Kurahashi, please calm down!" Kimura said timidly, covering his ears."You're scaring us."</p><p>"Oh, Mr K!" Toka gushed, smiling.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Aw, such a softy!" He looked over at Nagisa and nudged him. "Never had us fooled did he."</p><p>"Nope." Nagisa forced a smile, but did feel his mood lift a little at Mr Karasuma's confession.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, poking Karasuma's shoulder. "Well, well!" He moved from different angles, poking his cheek, then left and right arm. "It looks like there is a big heart under all those frowns!"</p><p>"I will shoot you," Karasuma said darkly.</p><p>"Aw!" Koro-sensei gushed.</p><p>
  <b>Irina blushed.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled when her students and Koro-sensei shot her sly looks.</p><p>
  <b>"Wait!" Reaper screeched frantically, still clutching his parts. "Who else could kill him, if not me!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma pulled his hand into a fist and grinned.</b>
</p><p>"He's smiling! Look!" Mimura pointed at the screen.</p><p>Rio laughed. "Looks like hell just froze over."</p><p>Sugaya frowned. "It's kind of creepy..."</p><p>Karasuma held back a laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"Our classroom has all the skills we need!" And then he landed a sharp blow to the man's face, leaving him to float unconscious in the water. "Why don't you quit the killing game? Your skills will come in handy at the employment office."</b>
</p><p>The students burst out in laughter.</p><p>"Oh, BURN!!" Yoshida laughed. "Sir, you are brutal!"</p><p>Hazama smirked. "The ultimate takedown."</p><p>Karasuma felt his smile grow a little. "I'm just stating facts. He shouldn't limit his career options."</p><p>The laughter grew louder.</p><p>
  <b>The scene faded. The class and Koro-sensei were all hovered around him nervously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The man had marvellous skills," Karasuma said. He had his suit jacket back and had it pulled over his shoulders."But he put too much faith in them."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoever influenced him was a fool," Koro-sensei declared. "He could have used his skills to follow a much straighter path."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded grimly. "Yes, he was..."</p><p>"But that guy was so cool!" Kimura exclaimed. "I mean, did you see how he moved? And with that rose and catching the glass at the end!"</p><p>Rinka nodded. "It was very cool."</p><p>"Yes," Koro-sensei chose his next words carefully. "But he failed to properly teach him to respect his enemies." He hummed. "He tried to overcompensate with multiple skills and fuelled his own insecurity."</p><p>The students looked over curiously.</p><p>"Insecure?" Nagisa frowned.</p><p>"Huh." Fuwa shrugged. "Well, he did kind of overdo it with all those extra skills."</p><p>"Yeah, the guy clearly had something to prove," Rio commented.</p><p>Asano shifted uncomfortably. (It's not insecurity...) He felt like scowling because he certainly wasn't insecure...</p><p>Ren nudged his shoulder, offering him a smile.</p><p>Asano scowled and whacked his hand away, making him laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"Sparing people or killing them... It's all up to the person and the world around them."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa continued to stare blankly at the Reaper's still form until Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on his head.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's stomach twisted, looking over at Ritsu. (If she's really in trouble...I should help.)</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, exactly. Right, Miss Irina?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone turned to face Irina, who had been attempting to escape down the hall. "Urk!" Drops of sweat ran down her face.</b>
</p><p>"Um, where do you think you're going?" Kataoka looked amused.</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked embarrassed. "Well, I don't want you all to yell at me!"</p><p>
  <b>Maehara and Okano sweatdropped just looking at her as she turned back around, trying to skip down the hall without saying a word.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"YOU BITCH!" the whole class screamed, chasing after her angrily. "What's the big idea, tryin' to run away!?"</b>
</p><p>"YOU SEE!!" Bitch-sensei pointed accusingly at the screen.</p><p>Her students laughed, making her scowl.</p><p>"You can't really blame us since you gloated about letting us die," Chiba commented.</p><p>Rinka nodded, smirking as she stroked her gun. "You have to expect a little retribution."</p><p>
  <b>Irina squeaked. The next second, she was held between Yoshida and Mimura, one arm in each of their grips. "Ugh! Just do whatever you want!" The rest just watched her, sweatdropping. "The boys with their usual pent-up animal lust, the girls with their usual envy of my beauty—just let it all out in an explosion of sexual violence!"</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Muramatsu swore.</p><p>"What goes on in your head?" Terasaka questioned.</p><p>"And what's up with the whole 'pent-up animal lust'?" Okajima exclaimed. "We're perverts, not rapists!"</p><p>"We're not all perverts, Okajima!" Sugino blushed, trying not to look at Kanzaki. "We're w-wholesome men!"</p><p>Rio cackled. "Wholesome men?!"</p><p>Sugino went a deep shade of red. "Uh..."</p><p>
  <b>"Her ideas are getting wild!" Kimura said. Irina growled like a rabid dog.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Look, just come to school as always," Terasaka said. "No more shirkin' your duties for days on end."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you don't wanna use up all your vacation and sick days," Karma said in amusement. "We all know how cheap the Principal is."</p><p>"That's true, he'd probably start deducting your pay," Hiroto joked.</p><p>"He probably already has," Kensaku remarked dryly, and was surprised when some students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm dying to know more about that story—swindling Arabian loyalty until you were on the brink of war!" Toka winked.</b>
</p><p>"Um, wait what?" one student looked confused.</p><p>
  <b>"If you don't come back," Kataoka said, "I'll just keep that french </b>
  <b>
    <em>Boys Over Flowers </em>
  </b>
  <b>manga you lent me!"</b>
</p><p>Fuwa gasped, eyes lighting up. "You read manga, Bitch-sensei?!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. "Oh, great..."</p><p>
  <b>Irina stared up at them with wide eyes. "You know I was this close to killing you all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is that a problem?" Takebayashi pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Backstabbing, treachery... isn't that what makes you a bitch?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And if we can't even enjoy school with a bitch," Nakamura said, "what are we doing being junior-high assassins, anyway?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina stared at them in awe.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. "You kids are way too forgiving..."</p><p>"Kind of have to be with the whole assassin thing," Toka replied, smiling. "We already told you, we care about you."</p><p>Okano laughed. "And we can't exactly blacklist everyone who betrays us." She looked over at Terasaka and Takebayashi. "Right guys?"</p><p>The two boys looked embarrassed. "Uh..."</p><p>Kayano felt some hope blossom in her chest. (They are forgiving...) She smiled faintly. (No matter how much some of us mess up, we find a way to get through it and forgive eachother.)</p><p>
  <b>"That's right." Karasuma stood in front of her and held out the Reaper's rose. Koro-sensei and the class gawked. "This flower wasn't borrowed from our students. I came by it intentionally, by defeating the enemy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina took the flower quietly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is that good enough for your birthday?"</b>
</p><p>There were some resounding awws.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced when he felt some embarrassment.</p><p>Bitch-sensei turned bright red.</p><p>
  <b>Irina just continued to stare. (He hands it over so blandly! And there are way fewer flowers this time! I'll give him a piece of my mind! Now, what do you say at a time like this? Let's see here...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina gently smiled up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with happiness. "Yes."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students laughed as Koro-sensei bounced around the room in his paparazzi outfit. "Ooh, we have potential!"</b>
</p><p>"Why do you always have to ruin the moment!!?" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei was scribbling furiously in his notebook. "But this is valuable intel!"</p><p>"Give me that!!" Bitch-sensei rushed forward and tried to take the book. "STOP WRITING!!"</p><p>"No!" Koro-sensei dodged and Mach 20.</p><p>Sugaya exchanged a smirk with Hiroto, Okajima, Kimura, and Fuwa.</p><p>The students rushed forward to wrestle the notebook off Koro-sensei.</p><p>"HEY!" Koro-sensei tried to dodge as he was bombarded. "No!!"</p><p>"HA! Yes." Rio rushed forward with a knife.</p><p>"Killing time!" Hinano chimed, following after.</p><p>Koro-sensei was struggling to avoid as Rinka and Chiba joined in.</p><p>Karma already had his anti-sensei knife drawn when he nudged Nagisa. "Wanna join?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, no I'm good!" Nagisa's smile was wavering, making him frown.</p><p>Kayano looked over in concerned. (Nagisa...)</p><p>"NO!!" Koro-sensei stumbled avoiding a bullet and lost hold of the notebook, sending his flying into the crowd of students.</p><p>Hashizume's hand shot out while in the air and grabbed it. "Yes," he whispered, eyes glinting as he stuffed it in his blazer pocket.</p><p>"Result!" Kondo whispered, high-fiving him.</p><p>"WHERE'S MY BOOK!!?" Koro-sensei broke away from Class E and looked around frantically.</p><p>"Oh, well, I guess it's lost forever!" Tsuda smiled brightly.</p><p>"W-what, no!!" Koro-sensei clutched his head in distress. "There was months of research! Months!"</p><p>"What the hell were you writing?!" Sugino yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked at the mass crowd of students helplessly. "C-children, please, can you help—?"</p><p>"We have episodes to watch, Koro-sensei," Araki said impatiently.</p><p>"Yeah, no one has time to look for your stupid book," Fujii replied curtly.</p><p>"Exactly!" Kanada said sweetly. "Please play the episode, Ritsu."</p><p>
  <b>Yada was comforting a crying Kurahashi. "But I had dibs!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There there!" Yada said, patting her head.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his palm.</p><p>
  <b>Irina was holding the rose as if it were her lifesource. She was glowing bright pink, and little hearts floated around her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In a flash, Koro-sensei was back into his teaching robes. "Mr. Karasuma, a word before things take a turn for the racy?"</b>
</p><p>Tomo snorted. "What, like they're gonna have sex right there?"</p><p>"Well, she looks pretty head over heels for him," Machida commented.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma glared at him. "It definitely won't, but please."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on his students' heads. "I don't want the students involved in this kind of danger again." He turned, and a vein was angrily shown on his head. "I must insist on an environment where we can safely kill and be killed."</b>
</p><p>Isogai scratched his head. "Uh, not sure about that sentence, but okay."</p><p>"It would be nice if we didn't always nearly get killed," Kataoka said.</p><p>Hiroto sighed. "Yeah, some of these assassins are just assholes, you know."</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if they actually just hurried up and killed us, but the whole fake-outs is just annoying."</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Karasuma looked away. "I know."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was a new day, and the sign read "Ministry of Defense."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The same superior as before read Karasuma's statement. "If any student becomes collateral damage during an assassination, the bounty will not be paid."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded in approval.</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm." The man scoffed and looked at Karasuma with disgust. "You've really grown fond of these kids, eh, Karasuma?"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, fuck off," Terasaka swore.</p><p>"Yeah, screw this jerk," Rio said.</p><p>Karasuma hummed, not disagreeing. "I'll make sure the same happens sooner for this timeline, there's been too many close-shaves."</p><p>"Won't it be harder to convince them?" Toka asked.</p><p>"It won't be that difficult so long as I insist," Karasuma replied. "I can also try to get the Principal to back me up." He grimaced at that. "I think he would agree."</p><p>"You really think so?" Yoshida asked warily.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "The Principal doesn't want you dead." He frowned when they didn't look convinced. "Obviously he doesn't care much for you, but you are still his students. If Karasuma insisted and outlined the clear logical risks, the Principal would agree to back him up."</p><p>"Oh," Yoshida frowned, and then looked relieved. "Well, that's good at least."</p><p>
  <b>The cut on Karasuma's cheek was now bright red, only just starting to heal. He was cleanly dressed. "Surely the students have a right to their safety."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All right," the superior said. "I'll accept these conditions. Either way, we're done relying on individual freelance killers." He placed a new booklet on the table. It was labeled 'Operation: Last Assassin.' "We're jointly moving forward with the final assassination project."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Karasuma remained silent.</b>
</p><p>"Final assassination project?" Nagisa muttered.</p><p>The rest of the students looked intrigued.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed grimly. (Yes. It was only a matter of time.) He tried not to dwell on it too much. (At least I still have time with my students...and extra three days even.) He nearly chuckled at that, looking over at them fondly.</p><p>
  <b>At the mountain, he looked curiously at the 3-E building. (I don't know where this classroom is headed...) He sighed deeply.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The moon that swims in the night sky</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you stretch out your arm, you can reach it</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Irina jogged until they were walking side-by-side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your arm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fine."</b>
</p><p>The students smiled fondly.</p><p>"Aw!" Hinano wiped a tear from her eyes.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, and looked over suspiciously at A Class who were gathered in a huddle. (I know they have my book! I smell it even from here! The little fiends!!)</p><p>Hashizume sniggered, sneakily looking at the notebook along with Tsuda, and Okamoto. "Check this out, he even did illustrations."</p><p>
  <b>The screen turned from them and up to the sky, beaming sun rays floating across the screen. (But this place... is a good world to be in.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I went to touch it: it was warm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And slowly drew me in</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The multiplying footsteps, the view from my window:</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>"</em>Ilike this song," Kanzaki said, swaying a little to it.</p><p>"Yeah." Fuwa laughed, winking at Ritsu. "Nice sneaking it in there, Ritsu."</p><p>The Ai laughed. "I try my best."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As I drifted along, expressionless</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They spilled out of my hands</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was rocking, swaying—I never knew</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Until I touched it with my own hands</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'll gather up and go through all of the things</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Scattered beneath the waning moon</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>"</em>Well, that was a nice way to end it," Toka said warmly. "Now for the next one!"</p><p>Nagisa was struggling not to shake, feeling sick and overwhelmed. (I don't even know how bad it's going to be.) He tried to calm himself down. (Ritsu...She wouldn't really show the really bad bits right?)</p><p>"Are you okay?" Karma was looking at him questionably, along with Kayano.</p><p>They both looked worried.</p><p>Nagisa's throat felt dry. "Yeah..." He clutched his stomach. "I-I think it's the ramen..." He smiled uneasily. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."</p><p>They didn't look convinced by that.</p><p>"Okay, onto the next one." Uchida yawned, stretching as he pressed the play button.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Season 2 Episode 9: Round Two Time or also known as Your Mom's Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 9: Round Two Time or also known as Your Mom's Crazy</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>"November: The month of maturity." Nagisa began as the scene focused on the old campus. "Everyone's started to give their own answers." He said looking at his future planning survey sheet. "At this point, he added, "we had four months left to assassinate Koro-sensei."</b>
</p><p>"Ah! Stop reminding us, Nagisa!" Okajima groaned, looking stressed. "How is time going so quickly?"</p><p>"Well a year is pretty short when you're having a good time," Okuda said, smiling a little.</p><p>Hazama smirked. "Yeah, if you don't factor in all the near-death experiences."</p><p>
  <b>Everyone's attention shifted when Irina entered. "Is that octopus seriously doing career counselling?" She grumbled twirling her hair. But her outfit had their avid attention.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened when he saw the different style she was wearing.</p><p>"Why shouldn't I be!?" Koro-sensei argued defensively.</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "You need counselling yourself."</p><p>"Uh, a little Hypocritical there, Bitch-sensei," Karma remarked in amusement, making her scowl. </p><p>"Hey, park that for a second—Bitch-sensei you're dressed different!" Hara pointed out.</p><p>Okajima whistled. "It looks good!" Then drooled. "More to the imagination!"</p><p>"Eyes off the screen, you little perv!" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>"It does look nice," Karasuma commented, surprising the others.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed. "W-well it is November!"</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I need my notebook!!" He looked over at Class A accusingly. "I know you have it!"</p><p>Class A tried to look innocent.</p><p>"We don't know what you mean, sir," Tsuda replied lightly.</p><p>Hashizume smiled sweetly. "Yeah, why would we have?"</p><p>Kanada beamed up at him. "If it shows up we'll let you know!"</p><p>
  <b>"Professor Bitch!" A student exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In regular clothes!" Another added.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes." Said the woman. "In your regular old cheap clothes. Just trying to match your regular world."She said.</b>
</p><p>"Um those clothes don't look cheap!" Okano argued.</p><p>"Yeah, that turtleneck looks 100% cotton," Hara commented.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "Well it's cheap by my standards!"</p><p>
  <b>The boys were tense. She folded her hands looking insecure. "What? You want me to show more skin after all?"</b>
</p><p>Tsuda shrugged. "I mean, you look good in anything so..."</p><p>
  <b>Mimura was blushing, Okajima had a nose bleed. "No, hiding it has made it more sexy." He said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In a way, you've grown!" Mimura said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When Nagisa looked back down at his sheet he blanched. Nakamura grinned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Future planning survey."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Name: Nagisa Shiota</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Desired school: Girl's High school</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Desired career (1st choice): Nurse</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Desired career (2nd choice)" Maid</b>
</p><p>The students started laughing while Rio sniggered.</p><p>Nagisa's stomach gave an ugly twist. "That's not funny, guys..."</p><p>Rio patted him on the back. "Aw, come on, it is a little—"</p><p>"I said it wasn't funny!" he snapped.</p><p>Rio tensed up and the other students stopped laughing.</p><p>Kayano looked over in concern while Karma frowned.</p><p>"Right...Sorry," Rio apologised awkwardly, and then gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I guess my jokes just suck in general these days!"</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, feeling guilty for snapping. "Sorry..."</p><p>Sugino placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"Just tired," Nagisa replied, trying to smile to reassure him.</p><p>His classmates started to look over worriedly.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Nakamura! You wrote this!" He shouted. "Why would you warp a person's career like that?!" He scolded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Men's work doesn't suit you." She said grinning, leaning on her palm.</b>
</p><p>Rio gave a strained laugh. "Um...sorry."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. (She's just joking...) He rubbed his arm and started to feel uncomfortable. (I can't just keep snapping at my friends like that.)</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Nagisa!" Karma came from behind carrying some posters. "Lets hit Thailand or Morocco after graduation. I understand Thailand is where it's at."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why're you trying to cut it off me?!" He asked tiredly, then just sighed turning away.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, we all need a hobby," Karma tried to joke, nudging him teasingly.</p><p>"Yeah..." Nagisa shifted, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>Karma started to grow worried. (Okay, seriously, what is up with him?)</p><p>
  <b>"Careers, eh?" Sugino interjected. "And taking advice from a monster who says he'll destroy the earth!" He added.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at his palm. 'My... career...' he said curling his fingers.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked over in concern. (What is going on?)</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed. His midterm report was in the hands of his mom. His rank wasn't that high. Shee grit her teeth. Her face darkened as the clock ticked, she stood up and the opening played.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa curled his fingers into a fist to stop his hands from shaking. (Don't show anything.) He started to feel sick. (Please, just don't show anything!)</p><p>Sugino looked over at Karma pointedly who frowned.</p><p>"Who's that?" Kamie asked.</p><p>"Oh..." Nagisa forced himself to speak, trying to keep calm. "That's my mom."</p><p>"Oh." Kamie's brow creased as the other students looked over in interest.</p><p>"I mean, the blue hair is a giveaway," Hatanaka commented.</p><p>"It could be dyed," Asami said.</p><p>"I thought it was originally," Yanagi replied, rubbing his chin. "Like how is natural blue hair even a thing?!"</p><p>Kondo shrugged. "I mean, we have a giant mutated octopus, so I feel there are weirder things in the world."</p><p>
  <b>"Ninth period: Round two time"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So you're looking to become a bureaucrat?" Koro-sensei said in the staff room. "Behind the scenes of national administration... that's rather restrained for you, Karma."Koro-sensei said once he looked through his sheet.</b>
</p><p>"You want to get into politics?" Rio grinned. "HA! Same."</p><p>Karma smirked, high-fiving her. "Gotta dominate the world somehow."</p><p>Otani smile slightly. "I like politics, it's exciting."</p><p>"I wanna be a game designer!" Oota said excitedly. "It'd be so cool."</p><p>Adachi grinned. "I want to get into fashion," he said. "I'll be world-famous by the time I get out of college."</p><p>Naoka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, in the swimsuit section."</p><p>Adachi scowled. "Hey!" he glared at him while his classmates laughed. "You won't be saying that when I'm rich and you're still serving coffee."</p><p>"Uh, isn't that Isogai?" Bando teased. "He's the Prince Charming remember?"</p><p>Isogai sighed when some students chuckled. "You guys are hilarious..."</p><p>
  <b>"You know how politicians were useless during the last quake?" Karma suggested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can't deny that," Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>"They were very useless." Hara nodded in agreement.<b></b></p><p>Kataoka sighed. "Yeah, that seems to be the case with most governments when it comes to natural disasters..."</p><p>
  <b>"But the country wasn't paralyzed, it kept functioning remarkably well." He continued. "Bureaucrats pulling the strings in the shadows must be pretty great." He fisted his hand. "So that's what I want to be." Then he looked at his teacher slyly. "Got a problem?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, that's you to a T." Koro-sensei replied smiling.</b>
</p><p>Karma smiled more. "Thanks."</p><p>"Well it's true," Koro-sensei said proudly. "Though, please try to curb being a sadist, for your future co-workers sake."</p><p>"I'm not making any promises!" Karma replied brightly.</p><p>
  <b>On his return to class, he stopped by Terasaka's place. "Terasaka, don't be a politician." He said and the boy paused to look at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A big-mouthed impulsive fool like you on the ticket? It'd be a cinch to control you from the wings." He walked away.</b>
</p><p>"I'm not your minion!" Terasaka snapped while the others laughed.</p><p>Karma smiled brightly. "Sure! Whatever you say."</p><p>"Just accept the inevitable," Araki commented in amusement.</p><p>"Yeah, being a minion is something you're good at," Koyama remarked, earning a growl.</p><p>"What, like you? Four eyes?!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>"I'm not a minion!" Koyama looked annoyed.</p><p>"Yes, you are!" A majority of the students yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka put his nose in the air. "Bah! Conttrollin' me? You're delusional.' He stared at his paper. "A politician? Where did that come from?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nakamura-san! You want to be a diplomat?" Koro-sensei asked. "For you to have such an earnest goal...!" He cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's super rude!" She said taking no offence. "Believe it or not, they used to call me primary school genius." She started. "In first grade, I aced all the sixth-grade tests and always came first in class."</b>
</p><p>"Hey...wait, I do remember that," Kanada said, looking over at her in surprise. "Back when your hair was brown."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "You had brown hair?"</p><p>Rio scowled. "It was a past life!"</p><p>"You always used to get top scores in Primary school," Juba said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah..." Rio grimaced. "But I barely had any friends either."</p><p>Kanada winced, looking down guiltily. "Oh..."</p><p>
  <b>"But normal was better. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to get lousy scores and joke about them with my friends."</b>
</p><p>Rio sighed when she got more confused looks. "Look, being on top isn't always what it's cracked up to me," she said, shrugging. "Once you're there everyone expects a lot and I didn't like all the pressure..."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded, understanding. "But now..?"</p><p>Rio grinned. "Well now is way different! I get to joke with you guys." Her smile was warm. "Besides if we're all aiming for top grades, it's more fun." She gave a wicked grin at the Big Five. "Especially if it means I get to knock a few wannabes big shots off their pedestal!"</p><p>Asano and the other four glared at her, making her and the others laugh.</p><p>"See what I mean?" she teased, winking at the boys.</p><p>
  <b>"I managed to make it into Kunigigaoka and played dumb till I wasn't playing anymore. Seeing my parents disappointed tears I realized what I had lost but I still wanted to do dumb stuff with everyone. This class let me do both. Thank you, Koror-sensei." She smiled and the teacher returned it.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, Nakamura..." Koro-sensei wiped a tear from his eye. "That makes me happy!"</p><p>"Hey, don't start getting all mushy on me." Rio crossed her arms and smirked.</p><p>"But you and Karma-kun are showing so much growth!" Koro-sensei cried, blubbering.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa erased his sheet. 'No one looks like they're thinking much about it but they're really thinking hard.' He narrated. 'But I...' Karma and Kayano were by  his either side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh!" Kayano pointed towards Irina. "Her tag's still attached." She said. Sure enough, she had her back to them, as she talked with some girls.</b>
</p><p>"Ah!" Bitch-sensei turned bright pink. "Damn cheap clothes!"</p><p>A few of the students laughed.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry, it happens to me sometimes," Hara reassured.</p><p>Toka nodded. "Sometimes you just forget to take off the tag."</p><p>
  <b>"She's not used to buying off the racks," Karma said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Should we tell her?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll get it," Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Besides, that car was a war trophy I had won." Irina continued talking while Nagisa's vision focused on her back, slowly everything else blackened. She carried on talking as he came closer, the top assassin didn't catch a clue as he tore it off of her and walked away.</b>
</p><p>Karma's eyes widened, feeling uneasy again, but he tried to brush it off. (Just stop freaking out about it...)</p><p>"Whoa!" Oota stared in awe. "She didn't even notice."</p><p>"Special secret badass right here, folks!" Rio tried to tease and then frowned when Nagisa barely smiled.</p><p>"It is really cool, Nagisa," Kayano commented.</p><p>"Yeah..." Nagisa forced a smile.</p><p>Sugino watched him with a frown and then nudged Karma pointedly.</p><p>Karma gave him a shrug, looking uncertain.</p><p>
  <b>Leaving a stunned Karma and Kayano in his wake.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed while Nagisa looked over at the two curiously.</p><p>Kayano smiled at him. "It may seem like a minor thing but it's impressive you managed to sneak up on her."</p><p>"Major sleuth skills!" Okajima laughed.</p><p>Nagisa felt a spark of amusement at his classmates.</p><p>
  <b>"And last but not least!" Koro-sensei was waiting for him in the staff room. "So what's your choice of career, Nagisa?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The boy was clouded. "Sir, I think... " He stared at the tag in his hand.</b>
</p><p>Araki frowned. "Why do you still have that?"</p><p>Nagisa just shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>"I think I have the talent for killing people." He spoke softly. He crunched the paper.</b>
</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Nagisa grew uncomfortable when the students and teachers started staring at him.</p><p>
  <b>"At any rate. I think I could get to where the reaper does, for someone with no real strengths, I couldn't hope for a better future." He never sat down. Koro-sensei turned to face him fully.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kataoka looked over in concern. "What do you mean you couldn't hope for a better future; you have plenty of other options."</p><p>"Yeah, like you're a badass, but you can do other things if you want," Hiroto encouraged.</p><p>"I know that," Nagisa said quietly. "But...being an assassin is the one thing I'm good at."</p><p>Sugino's brow furrowed. "You're good at other things besides assassination, Nagisa."</p><p>"Yeah! For one thing, you're practically the class therapist," Okano said.</p><p>A lot of his classmates nodded.</p><p>Terasaka huffed. "Yeah, you don't have to go all broody on us."</p><p>Okuda frowned. "Why would you think you're only good at one thing?"</p><p>Nagisa shrugged, trying not to look at them. "It's true though, I mean, sure I'm okay at other stuff," he told them. "But assassination seems like the only thing I have a talent for..." He rubbed his arm. "Anyway, can we just watch."</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei..."He trailed. "Should I... should I become an assassin?" Despite what he said, he sounded uncertain. "Please tell me the path I must follow."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed. (Don't mess this up.)</p><p>The rest of the teachers looked over at Koro-sensei expectantly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei crossed her arms. "Well if the kid wants to be a professional he should have the choice."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, because it worked out great for you," one student muttered sarcastically.</p><p>"I may not be able to speak from an assassin standpoint but I can speak from a soldier's perspective." Karasuma sighed. "It's a career path that should be treated with caution..."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Yes, it should." He looked over at Nagisa thoughtfully. "And it should be important to note that just because you are extremely talented in something, it doesn't mean you have to permanently follow that path. You always have a choice."</p><p>(Do I?) Nagisa doubted that, hiding a grimace.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stood up. "You're a sensible student." He began. "For you to say that you must have considered the risk and absurdities of being an assassin before asking me this question." He said. "Nagisa, there can be no doubt that you have a gift for assassination. Whether facing a monster, a violent teacher or a genius assassin. You have the courage to attack without fear. For a master killer, that is an indispensable skill."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's cheek warmed at the praise.</b>
</p><p>Karma smirked in amusement while Kayano smiled warmly.</p><p>Sugino nudged Nagisa playfully, earning a tiny smile.</p><p>
  <b>"But Nagisa, this courage of yours is fraught with desperation." His eyes widened. The flashback of his jumping at Koro-sensei with a grenade tied to his neck played. "You're taking your own safety and dignity lightly. It hardly matters what happens to someone like 'me'." The flashback of him being beaten by Takaoka played.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He held Nagisa's hand and continued. "To what extent should you use your talent? And for </b>
  <b>
    <em>whom?</em>
  </b>
  <b> Re-examine these questions and we'll talk again."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's brow was knitted thoughtfully at that. </p><p>"Wow...that's some good advice."  Kondo quickly wrote it down.</p><p>"It is true," Koro-sensei looked at Nagisa warmly. "It's something we all need to consider when thinking about our future and the type of person we want to be."</p><p>A lot of the students frowned thoughtfully at that.</p><p>(The type of person I want to be...) Nagisa tried to ignore the stares he was getting from the other students.</p><p>Asano looked at Koro-sensei warily, feeling something nag at the back of his head. "Hm." He then scowled when he saw Ren smiling at him. "What?"</p><p>Ren grinned. "I just think it's good advice." He punched his shoulder pointedly. "Don't you think so?"</p><p>Asano's eye twitched in irritation. "Seo, remove that smile from Ren's face." He sniffed disdainfully. "It's irritating me."</p><p>Seo cracked his knuckles. "Finally!"</p><p>Ren looked betrayed. "Wait, what?!" He pushed Seo away when he and Araki grabbed him and pulled his cheeks tauntingly. "Stop it!"</p><p>"We're trying to get rid of your stupid face!" Seo taunted, pinching the boy's cheeks hard. "But it isn't coming off!"</p><p>"Asano!" Ren yelled.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes and then raised an eyebrow when Isogai and Kataoka gave him judging looks. "What?"</p><p>
  <b>As Nagisa walked home, Koro-sensei's words continued. "And if you still want to be an assassin, I'll support you with everything I have." He said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa! You beat it?" He saw two kids playing a video game. "Even the secret boss?" One said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not on my first try."The other said. Nagisa stopped to look at them. "But I managed to beat him on my second try."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh sure. I guess it's time to start over!" He chose 'new game' on his game.</b>
</p><p>"Ooh! I have that one!" Oota exclaimed, smiling when he recognised the game.</p><p>"Me too, it's really good," Araki said brightly while shoving Ren's face into the mat.</p><p>"I don't know, mine glitches a lot," Muramatsu said, scratching his head.</p><p>"That's because your handheld is shit," Yoshida joked, earning a glare.</p><p>Ren finally shoved Araki and Seo away. "Get off me, you jerks!"</p><p>"There, much better." Asano smiled smugly, while Seo laughed.</p><p>Ren glared at them, massaging his face.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm home." He announced dully as he entered his apartment.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sucked in a deep breath, looking down. (No. Please, no.)</p><p>
  <b>"Welcome back, Nagisa. Have a seat." Said the same woman from before the opening had played.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What is it, mom?" Nagisa asked sitting down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She placed his report card in front of him.</b>
</p><p>A few students shot him sympathetic looks.</p><p>Asami winced. "I hate it when my parents do this with report cards."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "It feels horrible when the grades are bad..."</p><p>Rio grimaced. "And they always do that whole stupid, I'm disappointed, not angry!"</p><p>Many students nodded.</p><p>
  <b>"Your midterms. You came 54th in your grade." She began seriously. "You missed the 50th place cut off for making it to the main campus. But mom heard that Tanaka's older brother made it back from 60th place three years ago." Her whole face was shown now. She had grey eyes and a fair complexion. "After begging and pleading with a donation in hand," she put forward a thick envelope. "the school made an exception." The envelope had 'donation' labelled on it.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell is this?!" Okano exclaimed in anger.</p><p>Tanaka from D Class turned bright red and slumped in his seat. "Uh..."</p><p>"Your brother bribed his way back in?" Domen sneered.</p><p>"No-No he didn't!" Tanaka stammered, cringing from his classmates' dark looks while Takada tried to shift away out of view. "I-I don't know anything about this!"</p><p>Etsuki-sensei frowned and looked over at Kensaku. "Wasn't Tanaka's older brother in <em>your </em>class?"</p><p>Kensaku started to sweat when his teachers gave him judging looks. "Uh! I can't even remember." He gave a strained laugh. "So many kids, you know?!"</p><p>The students and teachers looked unimpressed.</p><p>
  <b>"So that's what I'll do, you'll have to get out of E Class ASAP."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was surprised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'll be speaking with Mr.Ono of the D class soon, you'll be coming with me."</b>
</p><p>"No! She can't make you leave E Class." Hinano looked over in alarm.</p><p>"I mean, she kind of can, she's his mom," Aoi pointed out. "Lot of our parents would do the same."</p><p>"But we only just got Takebayashi back!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>Takebayashi frowned. "Technically I never left since none of this has even happened."</p><p>Fuwa shot him a glare. "I was emotionally invested! It was traumatic for me!"</p><p>"Nagisa?" Sugino peered at his friend worriedly.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, looking up when he realised they wouldn't stop staring. "I don't want to leave, but if my mom says I have to..."</p><p>"But you still have a choice," Toka reasoned. "...Right?"</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, looking away from them. "My mom doesn't really listen once she's got her mind stuck on something..."</p><p>Kanzaki shared a concerned looked with Sugino.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stood up, interrupting her. "H-Hey, no wait, mom!" He said quickly. "I want to stay in E class! It's fun and my grades are improving! I'll go anywhere you tell me to for college and work--"Her look darkened.</b>
</p><p>Machida tensed. "Oh, no."</p><p>Hazama froze when she saw too. "Shit."</p><p>"Why is her face like that?" Okuda murmured fearfully.</p><p>Nagisa felt like he'd vomit. (No, no, no! What am I doing!?)</p><p>Karma watched Nagisa with more and more concern. (He looks terrified.)</p><p>Asano's eyes widened in realisation when he looked over at Nagisa. (Wait a second...is she why...?) It started to make sense suddenly why Nagisa was good at reading people.</p><p>
  <b>"Just let me stay where I am for Junior--" He stopped, realizing his mistake. (Uh-oh. I defied her during a dark phase.) Her face was completely dark.</b>
</p><p>"Dark phase?!" Fuwa stared at the screen in shock. "What the hell?"</p><p>"Nagisa, please tell us what's going on..." Hinano was fidgeting nervously.</p><p>"Yeah." Hiroto looked confused. "I'm starting to freak out a bit here."</p><p>Nagisa didn't know what to say. "She's stressed a lot from work, so sometimes she gets in these bad moods..."</p><p>
  <b>(This isn't good.' He readied himself, (here it comes.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She stood up abruptly, grabbing his hair from both hands and hit his head on the table, continuing the act. Nagisa yelped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers reeled back in alarm, some of them covering their ears.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Rio yelled, closing her eyes tight.</p><p>"W-what the fuck is she doing?!" Muramatsu swore.</p><p>
  <b>"How could I have raised such an ambitionless child? The wound of failure will torture you your whole life!" Her face was red. "I should know, why can't you understand your mother who only wants to spare you the same pain?! Here I am getting another donation for your bad grades!"</b>
</p><p>Some students were starting to shake and look away from the screen when it felt like her voice was penetrating every corner of the assembly hall.</p><p>Machida curled in on himself and closed his eyes tight.</p><p>Hazama grimaced and felt her skin prickle unpleasantly, earning a worried look form Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida.</p><p>Kanzaki shut her eyes and covered her ears, trying to block out the yelling.</p><p>Every muscle in Nagisa's body was tense, and when he closed his eyes shut it felt like his mom was in the room with him. (Just turn it off!)</p><p>Karma looked over at Nagisa in shock and felt his temper rise. (That crazy bitch!)</p><p>Kayano stared at the screen in surprise which then turned to complete fury. (What the fuck is wrong with her!?)</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes were moving like crazy. "See what your mom does for you? Who do you think you are?" She let go of him, his head thudding on the table on last time, panting heavily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(There's no talking to her when she's like this.) Nagisa narrated. (It was my mistake for not speaking to her when she was still sunny.)</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Nagisa flinched when the students and his classmates all stared at him in shock.</p><p>"None of that was your fault, Nagisa." Rio looked angry. "You didn't do anything wrong!"</p><p>"Yeah, how your mom reacted was crazy," Hatanaka exclaimed.</p><p>"More like fucking demonic!" Terasaka swore. "Like, what the fuck?!"</p><p>"And she has no right to hurt you or speak to you like that," Toka said, nearly crying.</p><p>"H-how often does she do this?!" Kataoka asked him in alarm.</p><p>Nagisa hunched his shoulders up, remaining guarded. "...Only when she's stressed."</p><p>"And how often is that?" Karma's gaze was cold. </p><p>Nagisa ducked his head. "I don't want to talk about it..."</p><p>"Hey." Sugino frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We don't need to watch this if you don't want to? And you don't need to watch it either."</p><p>But Nagisa didn't feel like he could move even if he wanted to, his legs had started to shake badly and he was definitely going to be sick if he had to stand up and leave knowing everyone was watching him.</p><p>"It's fine," Nagisa said.</p><p>Kayano frowned. "But, Nagisa—"</p><p>"I'm fine," he interrupted, trying not to shake. "It's fine, just get it over with..."</p><p>
  <b>The darkness around them faded and Nagisa spoke practised words. "Sorry, I had no idea." The vase on the table had fallen, spilling water everywhere. Nagisa continued to narrate as she glowered. (Dad hates fighting. He got fed up and walked out.)</b>
</p><p>"Why didn't he take you with him?!" Tsuda blurted out, looking horrified. "Why did he just leave you with her?"</p><p>"Tsuda!" Kanada reprimanded. "Don't say that!"</p><p>"B-but it's..." She trailed off when her classmates shot her glares. "Uh..."</p><p>Nagisa winced, keeping his gaze low. "My dad did want to take me with him but...I...I'm the one who wanted to stay."</p><p>"What?!" Adachi spluttered. "Why?!"</p><p>Nagisa sighed quietly, forcing himself to look at them. "I couldn't just leave her..." He rubbed his wrist and shifted uneasily at their shocked expressions. "And...she isn't always like this."</p><p>"Once is enough," Takebayashi replied quietly.</p><p>"...You don't understand, I can't just leave her." Nagisa's brow furrowed. "She's my mom."</p><p>"How can you say we don't understand?" Hazama looked subdued, wrapping her arms around herself. "My mom might not hit me, but when she goes crazy it's scary, she could scream the house down so loud it would make my skin crawl." She grimaced, looking down. "Once she even punched a hole through the door—even I know that isn't normal."</p><p>"Hazama..." Nagisa felt a pang of empathy.</p><p>"M-my brother hits me a lot," Machida admitted shakily, blushing when his friends looked over in alarm. "It's scary, and it sucks because you don't know what to do..."</p><p>"Dude, what?!" Tomo looked sick. "Are you being serious?"</p><p>Shindo's looked over in concern. "You should have told us."</p><p>"Yeah, we can beat him up!" Hashimoto reassured, cracking his knuckles. "We all have bats!"</p><p>Machida looked nervous. "Uh, I'm pretty sure that'll get you guys arrested."</p><p>"It doesn't matter if she's stressed," Kanzaki said softly, grimacing. "I love my dad and he always says he loves me, but when he gets stressed or angry he shouts at me a lot, which is scary..." She fidgeted uncomfortably. "And that's not okay even if he apologises afterwards..."</p><p>"The overdrawn point is." Asano cleared his throat, feeling completely out of his depth. "You can't just make excuses for your mother's actions."</p><p>"Uh, pot calling the kettle black there..." Hashizume muttered, earning a nod from his classmates.</p><p>"And don't forget, we're here for you," Kayano reassured, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah..." Karma looked uncomfortable, awkwardly nudging him. "You can talk to us."</p><p>Nagisa looked at them all uneasily, finding it hard to speak. "...Thanks...but it's okay..." He rubbed his arm. "It's not that bad..."</p><p>"Jesus Christ, just accept help," Bando muttered. "Like, why is that so hard for people?!"</p><p>Naoka sighed. "It's like Asano all over again..."</p><p>Asano bristled, looking annoyed. "No, it isn't!"</p><p>"It kind of is," Ren grumbled, rubbing his sore face.</p><p>Karasuma looked grim. "Nagisa, your mother's actions are still illegal," he pointed out. "And as your teachers, we have to report any physical abuse."</p><p>Nagisa cringed. "But none of this has even happened!" He started to panic. "And she normally isn't this bad! It's just the bad grades that tipped her over."</p><p>"Nagisa..."</p><p>"No!" He shook his head. "No, it's fine. J-just—can we just get this over with?" He couldn't look at them, keeping his gaze low. "It's fine. Really."</p><p>There was a long pause as the students and teachers stared at him in a mix of disbelief and worry.</p><p>
  <b>"Now listen." She began once again, much calmer. "You're just a child so how would 'you' know how to make it through life? But your mom knows all about it!" She said holding him from behind while he looked down almost like a doll. "I have a plan so you won't end up like me and your dad. Like, getting into Keisetsu University."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The top university mom couldn't test to.) Nagisa informed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Big companies have school ties and your success hinges on getting into that school. A Keisetsu grad can work at the top-ranked Hishimaru--"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The famous company mom couldn't get hired to.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And you'll travel the globe for work! Oh, while I'm talking about an ideal world..."</b>
</p><p><b></b>"I can't watch this..." Asami whispered covering her ears and looking away when it started to trigger bad memories.</p><p>"I know." Takebayashi grimaced. "This is hard...."</p><p>Nagisa couldn't look at the screen, feeling his whole body prickling and desperate to run.</p><p>
  <b>She trailed taking a strand of his hair in her hand. "I so wanted a girl."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(She says that often too.)</b>
</p><p>Then everything suddenly made sense for everyone.</p><p>Rio covered her mouth. "Oh shit..."</p><p>Karma was staring at the screen with wide eyes, clenching his hands into fists. (This bitch...this fucking bitch.)</p><p>Seo swore, eyes wide in shock. "Wait...so that's why you—?"</p><p>"Shut up, Seo," Asano interrupted coldly.</p><p>"Oh, man..." Takada whispered, gawking along with the rest of Class D.</p><p>Tsuda winced, looking guilty. "That's awful..."</p><p>Nagisa shut his eyes and tried to block them out, trying to retreat somewhere in his head where he'd be safe. (This can't be happening. This is just a nightmare. None of this is really happening!)</p><p>
  <b>"My parents were all about the studying, girliness came second." She said looking through clothes in the wardrobe. "That's why I didn't make it into Hishimaru which focuses more on looks. That's why 'I' would teach 'My' daughter fashion all I wanted." She picked a pink dress.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's eyes bulged in terror when he heard her on-screen, trembling badly. (No. No, don't show this. Don't show this!)</p><p>Most of the students were staring at the screen in morbid curiosity and concern as they watched it unfold.</p><p>"What is she...?" Okuda trailed off, growing more upset.</p><p>
  <b>She placed it on him. "See how nice it looks on your long hair!" She admired in front of the mirror.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked up despite his better instincts and felt his insides freeze when he saw everyone gaping at the screen in horror and shock because now they all knew and they'd all seen and—his heart was racing too fast and he couldn't breathe properly, and why did his hands feel weird?!</p><p>"N-Nagisa, what...?" Sugino looked completely horrified at what he was seeing.</p><p>(And she ruined crossdressing as well!?) Karma felt his anger mounting. (Fucking bitch!)</p><p>"I think I'm going to vomit..." a student said too loudly.</p><p>"She's a fucking freak!" Domen yelled.</p><p>Some of them were pulling faces.</p><p>Nagisa was shaking. (They knew. They all knew, and some of them were disgusted.) He started to feel his insecurity manifest into something dark and ugly like someone was squeezing his ribs that made his eyes start to water (They thought his whole family were a bunch of freaks. Everyone knew and there was no escaping it like he was some animal at a zoo.)</p><p>
  <b>(I don't want to hear it. I'm not a girl.) The mirror reflected just how tired he was from all of this. (Her tenacity was chilling. I'd likely never be able to defy her.) He was chained and his captor was his mother. (Koro-sensei saw right through me.I'm not the hero of my own life.) the chains moved around them and a heading played overhead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The game of life: Hiromi Shiota"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I'm in round two of 'mom' RPG)</b>
</p><p>(Fuck.) Karma looked over at Nagisa and felt his anger turn to ice when he saw him shaking. (Oh, fuck. Not good.)</p><p>"Hey..." Sugino tried to touch his shoulder. "Nagisa...it's okay—"</p><p>Nagisa whacked his hand away and ran for it before he'd start crying.</p><p>"NAGISA!" His classmates yelled after him.</p><p>He disappeared into the boys' bathroom while the students started to stand up.</p><p>"Should we go after him?" Okano asked.</p><p>"We don't wanna overwhelm him though," Kayano argued.</p><p>Sugino looked angry. "Ritsu, why did you show this?! None of it was necessary!"</p><p>Ritsu frowned. "It was just as necessary as showing some uncomfortable scenes with the Principal," she argued. "These are all things we had to go through and learn from as a class!"</p><p>"I'm not even in your class," Asano muttered in irritation.</p><p>She sighed. "The point is that during that year, we went through a lot of development to become the people we are at the end of it."<br/><br/></p><p>There was an uneasy silence for a while.</p><p>"That doesn't make it okay, Ritsu..." Karma said, looking pissed off. "You shouldn't have shown it."</p><p>Ritsu looked confused and then sad. "I don't understand..."</p><p>"We need to talk to him," Kayano said, looking worried.</p><p>Sugino nodded, looking over at Karma. "He needs to start being honest with us."</p><p>"I'd recommend not overcrowding him," Koro-sensei said.</p><p>Kayano nodded. "One of us should just go."</p><p>Karma grimaced. (Shit. I suck at this type of thing) He looked over at the bathroom where Nagisa had disappeared. (What do I even say? Sorry your mom is crazy?)</p><p>Sugino saw the unsure look Karma was giving him and frowned, feeling annoyed. (Whatever this rift is between them, they need to get it resolved already!) He sighed. "I'll go talk to him," he said walking to the bathroom.</p><p>"Uh, what should the rest of us do, keep watching?" Yoshida asked.</p><p>"I mean, Nagisa doesn't exactly look like he wants to come back," Hazama said.</p><p>Ritsu frowned. "No. There are some scenes he needs to see, his future-self was very adamant—"</p><p>"Ritsu, we know this is important, but try to understand what Nagisa is feeling right now," Kataoka said evenly.</p><p>"And we kept watching even when Karma and Terasaka ran off," Hara pointed out.</p><p>Ritsu didn't look pleased. "But—"</p><p>"We can always pause it if you really insist on having a break," Isogai offered a compromise.</p><p>The AI seemed to think it over for a while until finally nodding. "Alright then..."</p><p>
  <b>She put the dress away and addressed him again.</b>
</p><p>Hoga made a face when she saw the dress again. "I know this is off-topic, but that dress is ugly!"</p><p>"Finally someone said it!" Adachi exclaimed. "I swear I was gonna go blind if I had to keep staring at it."</p><p>Kanada wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, his mom does not have fashion sense, let's all agree on that."</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, that pink with that blue hair?" Fujii scoffed. "No, just no."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, and I'll be coming in tomorrow to ask the E class teacher for a transfer."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It took a moment for him to process her words and then he blanched. "Huh." He gulped. "That's pretty sudden, he might be busy." He tried to reason.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's for your own good, Nagisa."She said face darkening again," say your goodbyes to the E Class tomorrow."</b>
</p><p>" Ugh!" Oota cringed, looking away from the screen along with many of the others.</p><p>
  <b>(She's gone dark again.) He saddened. (Nothing I say will do any good.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen blackened.</b>
</p><p>"Poor Nagisa..." Okuda murmured.</p><p>Rio winced. "I kind of feel like shit for all the girl jokes..."</p><p>Karma hummed, looking over at the bathroom door.</p><p>Kayano worried, nudging him. "Do you think Sugino is handling things okay?"</p><p>(Better than I would.) Karma was tempted to say but shook it off. (Nagisa's still my friend, I can't just abandon him like this.) He felt some guilt stir in his chest. He may not be the best shoulder to cry on but he could at least try...</p><p>*Meanwhile*</p><p>"Nagisa?" Sugino looked in all the cubicles but he couldn't find Nagisa anywhere. "How do you even disappear when under a dome?!"</p><p>He sighed and looked around, trying to find a clue, until his gaze rested on the window which was open just a tiny crack.</p><p>(Wait a second...)</p><p>He walked over to the window and opened it, clambering up to climb out.</p><p>"Ah!" He yelped when he fell down and onto the grass, the light from the sun was almost blinding and made him wince. "Ugh..."</p><p>Sugino shielded his eyes and then felt something stir in his chest when he saw the outside. The view was only of a small patch of greenery with some trees and then the rest of the main campus building, but it was still refreshing.</p><p>He reached out his arm full length and felt his fingertips tingle when they almost touched the time bubble which was shimmering in front of him.</p><p>The bubble looked weird. It kind of looked like swirling misted glass, transparent, but not smooth or clear enough to be completely invisible. He could feel some faint touches of its energy as well, making his skin prickle and the hair stand on ends.</p><p>Then his gaze shifted to the side where Nagisa was curled up against the wall with his head buried in his knees.</p><p>"Nagisa?" Sugino grimaced and slowly walked over. "Gotta admit, you really know the best hiding places." He gave a strained smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "None of us even thought about seeing how far the bubble extended."</p><p>Nagisa didn't respond.</p><p>Sugino sighed and sat down next to him. "It's okay..."</p><p>"...It started as a game at first," Nagisa spoke so quietly he struggled to hear him. "When I was little she used to dress me up in dresses and stuff...and I didn't mind at first." He lifted his head a bit; his eyes were a little puffy from crying. "I thought it was just dressing up and I was okay with it." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I think I was probably five when I just wanted to stop wearing them—they started to feel weird after a while and it wasn't comfortable. I didn't want to dress up like that anymore."</p><p>Sugino nodded. "And she didn't listen."</p><p>"No." Nagisa wrapped his arms tighter around himself. "That's the first time I saw her angry...and then things just got worse the more she worked hard at work. I wish I'd never said anything..."</p><p>"None of that's your fault though," Sugino replied, frowning. "It's not okay for her to force you to be a girl when it's not something you want, Nagisa."</p><p>"Every time I try to stand up to her, things just get worse." Nagisa's mouth was set in a grim line. "I know you guys are just worried, but I don't want to leave her. She's my mom, and I love her..." His brow furrowed worriedly. "I just want her to be proud of<em> me</em> and just be happy for once..."</p><p>(Parent chains.) Sugino gave a tired sigh, feeling completely out of his depth.</p><p>
  <b>"I see. So your mother is coming to discuss a class transfer?" Koro-sensei said through the phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What now? My mom won't listen to a word I say, Mr Karasuma is out on business and I can't ask his underlings to step on his behalf." Nagisa said, talking outside his apartment.</b>
</p><p>Hashimoto snorted, defusing some of the tension. "Underlings..."</p><p>"Doesn't that technically mean Mr Karasuma has minions?" Mimura pointed out.</p><p>Karasuma felt some tension leave his shoulders at that. "...The polite term is subordinates."</p><p>"I thought the polite term was interns?" Hazama commented dryly, making a few people laugh.</p><p>"That as well," Karasuma replied evenly.</p><p>
  <b>"Most importantly." He continued, blue eyes dull and sad, "I don't want to leave E Class."</b>
</p><p>"There's no way he will!" Fuwa said fiercely. "We can't let her!"</p><p>All of E Class nodded.</p><p>"We need to get him away from her," Hara said firmly. "Or at least have him live with his dad."</p><p>"Yeah, but how is his dad going to protect him? It doesn't look like he's trying to stop her," Muramatsu argued.</p><p>"But we can't just leave him with her!" Hinano said in distress.</p><p>Karma frowned. "You guys are just going to make things worse if you try doing that..."</p><p>"You should talk to him, Karma," Kayano urged, looking worried. "I think Sugino will need help getting through to him..."</p><p>"Yeah, you, Kayano, and Sugino are the closest to him," Okuda said.</p><p>Karma shifted uneasily. "Sugino seemed like he had it handled..."</p><p>The others in E Class looked unconvinced.</p><p>"But he could use some help," Koro-sensei suggested gently. "Nagisa will need all his friends to get through this."</p><p>Karma scowled, feeling his guilt grow.</p><p>"Just go talk to him," Terasaka said impatiently. "Are you afraid or something? What's the big deal?"</p><p>"Why would I be afraid to talk to him?" Karma replied, scowling. "I'm just not being overbearing." He crossed his arms. "You guys don't understand how interfering you can be sometimes."</p><p>Some of E Class looked a little put out at that.</p><p>"Then why don't you talk to him?" Asano asked lightly.</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes at him. "Since when was any of this your business?"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression you and Nagisa were friends."</p><p>Karma bristled, looking ready to punch him. "<em>We are</em>." He started to feel uneasy when the other students were giving him looks. (Like they have a right to judge!)</p><p>But still...Nagisa was about to cry when he'd runoff, and that never happened.</p><p>He looked over at the bathroom door, wondering how Sugino was handling things...</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth when he saw heard Asano hum. "I'm the only one not trying to overwhelm the poor guy." He stood up and glared at A-Class. "And if any of you assholes so much as laugh at him when he comes back you'll be pulling wasabi out of your noses for weeks," he warned as he marched off to the bathroom while the students and teachers watched him.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes when the bathroom door slammed shut.</p><p>"Well, that was easy," Rio commented, shaking her head in exasperation. "You barely had to try, Asano."</p><p>"He is quite easy to influence when he's in emotional distress," Asano remarked dryly, noting that weakness so he could use it for later. </p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry about a thing!" Koro-sensei said, drinking tea on top of what appeared to be either a mosque or a church. "I'm a superhuman creature who'll destroy the planet, parent and child meeting is no problem!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa blanched sitting on the floor. "I-I don't know about this."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, yeah, not sure we fully trust you talking to our parents, sir," Okano commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "But I'd be wonderful at it!" then he faltered. "Though, I'll admit I've never done it – but how hard could it be?"</p><p>The other teachers sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into..." Itsumi-sensei muttered, shaking his head.</p><p>Etsuki sighed. "Parent-teacher conferences can be...interesting."</p><p>"Especially if you have them yelling at you to make their little shit of a kid smarter!" Kensaku muttered.</p><p>
  <b>The next day arrived.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your mom, eh? She's a tough cookie." Sugino said sighing.</b>
</p><p>"Fucking understatement!" Yoshida swore.</p><p>"Yoshida, please..." Koro-sensei sighed.</p><p>Yoshida shrugged. "What? I'm in distress, I'm allowed to swear."</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei said to let him handle it, but..."Nagisa trailed off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I could pretend to be your teacher." Irina offered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>"Um, I'm not sure that would go well," Fumio commented and then yelped when Bitch-sensei glared at him.</p><p>"And why not!?"</p><p>Fumio looked scared. "Uh...b-because you're so...passionate."</p><p>"He wanted to say slutty," Hazama commented dryly. "But he chickened out."</p><p>"Shut up!" Fumio looked terrified when Bitch-sensei's glare grew murderous.</p><p>"You little shit!" She swore at him, standing up. "You want to say that to my face?!"</p><p>"I'm sorry!!" Fumio hid behind Yanagi and Oota.</p><p>
  <b>"No. On paper, Mr Karasuma is our teacher, if our parents meet it wouldn't add up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just then a chuckle reverberated through the corridor, catching the class' attention. "Its really quite simple." Said the slithery creature. "I'd just need to become Tadaomi Karasuma." His voice was thicker than normal.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..." Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry what?"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked excited. "It'll be my best roleplay yet!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei grinned. "Now, this I have to see."</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The door opened revealing Koro-sensei in disguise. "It's me! Me, you know, Karasuma!"He said posing.</b>
</p><p>There was a giant burst of laughter.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, eye twitching in frustration.</p><p>"I look just like you!" Koro-sensei gushed.</p><p>"Like hell you do!" Karasuma snapped.</p><p>
  <b>"What a shoddy dupe!" They screamed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's with the scribbling between the eyebrow?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm accentuatin' Karasuma's nihilism! Splittin' image, right?"</b>
</p><p>"You're delusional." Karasuma buried his face in his hand.</p><p>"It's a masterpiece!" Koro-sensei claimed. "I've captured your aura perfectly!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei meanwhile was clutching her stomach from laughter. "This is perfect!"</p><p>
  <b>"And why do your arm look like sausages?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Those are Karasuma's bulging muscles!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Quite obsessing over the most pointless details!"</b>
</p><p>"But they're what make the character!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "Let's just hope his mom doesn't get too suspicious..."</p><p>"She hasn't even met Mr Karasuma right?" Okano questioned. "So couldn't you just wear your normal teacher disguise?"</p><p>"But where is the creativity in that?!" Koro-sensei huffed. "Besides, what would happen if she met Karasuma afterwards? There would be many questions."</p><p>"I feel there already are many questions she's going to raise," Rinka said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>The class criticized their teacher and the camera focused on a certain blue head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I'm uncertain.)Nagisa thought. (but all I can do is pray. Pray that Koro-sensei is able to convince my mother... to let me stay in E class.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed as Hiromi walked and Nagisa waited in front of the campus to welcome her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is that Nagisa's..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's pretty!"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, not that pretty after seeing her go full demon," Okajima commented.</p><p>"...She's still kind of hot," one boy muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"But she does look tough."</b>
</p><p>There were a lot of nods.</p><p>"...I can kind of see where Nagisa gets some of his scariness from when he's angry," Kondo commented.</p><p>"Yeah..." Aoi murmured, looking over at the bathroom door.</p><p>*Meanwhile*</p><p>(...Parent chains.) After Sugino sighed he looked over at Nagisa uncertainty.</p><p>"I told Ritsu not to show it," Nagisa said quietly, staring at the frozen sky. "but she kept saying future-me wanted me to see it." He grimaced. "Why would I want that? It was humiliating."</p><p>"None of us care about the dresses, Nagisa," Sugino said, frowning. "You're still Nagisa, no matter what your mom is like."</p><p>"I don't mind so much you guys knowing..." he replied, sighing. "But now the whole school knows."</p><p>Sugino's brow furrowed. "Well, if they say anything we'll deal with them." He smiled reassuringly. "We're assassins, remember?"</p><p>Nagisa hummed, looking unconvinced.</p><p>"Hey!" Both their heads turned to the window where Karma was clambering out of.</p><p>"Uh..." Sugino and Nagisa stared at him in surprise.</p><p>Karma landed on the ground and dusted himself off. "Look, I don't know how many times we have to say it Nagisa, but how your mom treats you isn't your fault," he started saying. "You acted the same way with Takaoka and it's a bullshit mindset."</p><p>"Uh, Karma..." Sugino was unsure where this was going.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (He has a point though...) He sighed quietly. "My mom gets stressed from working so hard...she just wants me to have the future she never got."</p><p>"Doesn't make her less crazy." Karma sat next to him on the other side. "No one's going to force you to leave her if you really don't want to but you can't just let her treat you like that."</p><p>"Every time I've tried to stand up to her it's ended badly," Nagisa replied, rubbing his arms.</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed at that. "Yeah, but you're not the same person you were before." He shrugged. "You were capable of standing up to Takaoka when the time came, even if it meant losing."</p><p>"You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Nagisa." Sugino smiled warmly.</p><p>Nagisa looked at them both hesitantly, thinking it over. "I guess..."</p><p>"You keep saying we're all here for each other," Karma said seriously, looking at him pointedly. "If you really believe we'll support each other, then you need to lean on us a little."</p><p>"Even if it's just to talk, we'll listen," Sugino reassured.</p><p>"Yeah." Karma smiled sweetly. "You're our main comic-relief, we can't lose you!" He flashed his phone, showing the photos of Nagisa crossdressing.</p><p>Nagisa gave him an annoyed look. "Will you delete those photos!?"</p><p>"Nah." Karma smiled warmly. "Besides, I've already said, we all know you're a boy. Doesn't matter what you wear, how long your hair is, or what your mom says. You don't have to prove anything to anyone."</p><p>Nagisa felt something warm grow in his chest. "Thanks..."</p><p>Sugino's smile grew in relief. "If the future-version of you wanted Ritsu to show this, then it must be important and for a reason."</p><p>Nagisa nodded faintly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He felt some guilt at snapping at her.</p><p>"We don't have to go back in there if you don't want to," Sugino reassured him. "We can stay here as long as you want."</p><p>"And if anyone makes you uncomfortable I'll just stab them." Karma shrugged, taking out his metal switchblade.</p><p>"KARMA!" Sugino looked appalled.</p><p>Nagisa started to smile in amusement. "I think Koro-sensei would disagree with that."</p><p>Karma shrugged, slipping the knife back inside his sleeve. "I bet I could stab a good five or so before he could get the knife off me."</p><p>"Can we please not talk about stabbing!" Sugino begged, growing distressed.</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly. "Yeah, let's just focus on stabbing Koro-sensei instead."</p><p>Karma looked unbothered, smiling crookedly. "Fine, be boring, but the offer still stands."</p><p>
  <b>"Nice to meet you."  She said sweetly once they sat in the staff room. "I'm Nagisa Shiota's mother."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Please have a seat, you too, Nagisa," Koro-sensei said imitating Mr Karasuma. "It's quite the trip up the mountain, how about something cold to drink?" He offered the drinks in front of him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa blanched. "I guess that'll do."</b>
</p><p>"So far not a complete disaster," Araki commented.</p><p>"I think I've got the hang of this!" Koro-sensei looked very pleased.</p><p>The other teachers facepalmed.</p><p>
  <b>"You know, you're really quite pretty ma'am. I see Nagisa takes after you." Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her eyes became crazy again and her gaze shifted towards her son.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no..."</p><p>The students and teachers started to look worried again.</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei realised he'd made a mistake.</p><p>
  <b>"This one here." She said getting a hold of his hair. "If he were a girl I would have brought him up to my ideals."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your ideals?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, a girl this age looks beautiful with long hair."She said letting loose of the boy's hair. "I was only allowed short hair as a child... I got mad at him when he started tying it back, but it looks so good on him, I let it slide."</b>
</p><p>Kayano's eyes widened in alarm when she remembered it had been her suggestion in the first place.  (I hope he didn't get in trouble for that!)</p><p>
  <b>She went on and Koro-sensei's grim face displayed. She brought a strand close to her. "Oh, yes, future plans." She said patting his head and looking at the teacher at last. "In my experience, they cannot be discouraged at such a young age. Several Kunugigaoka grads have gone to Kei U, but being so far off in junior high will affect both his choice and career. So I'd like your help in getting him out of the E class."</b>
</p><p>"Wow...she's worse than my mom," Asami stared at the screen in disbelief.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure she's worse than all our mom's combined!" Otani exclaimed.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, is everyone's parents at this school insane?!" Bitch-sensei spluttered.</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>"...My parents are nice." Oota shrugged.</p><p>Etsuki-sensei sighed. "The school's pressure on high grades does influence the parents heavily, especially with how much money they pay...this is an unfortunate example of an extreme case."</p><p>"Pretty sure the Principal is an extreme case too," Kondo muttered and then frowned. "Nagisa has to stand up to her, though, he can't just let her do crazy crap like force him to be a girl."</p><p>"He needs to be honest about her to us as well..." Hinano looked sad. "We can't let he keep doing this to him."</p><p>E Class shared some anxious looks.</p><p>"Can you really force him to leave his mom though?" Machida asked. "If child services get involved he could get put in care if his dad doesn't get custody."</p><p>Isogai sighed. "We can't just let things get worse..."</p><p>"But we can't control him like his mom does," Kanzaki replied quietly. "He won't listen to us if we don't try to listen to him."</p><p>"I will still need to hold a review in regards to the physical abuse," Karasuma said, looking at them all pointedly. "And not just Nagisa."</p><p>Machida cringed. (Oh, shit...)</p><p>Shindo smiled patted him on the back. "It's okay."</p><p>Machida relaxed when his friends shot him reassuringly look. (I guess it won't be so bad.)</p><p>
  <b>"Have you spoken to Nagisa about this?" Koro-sensei asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He doesn't understand anything yet." She said."Its only natural for a parent who has tested failure to build their child a path."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mom? I--"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You hush now, Nagisa, okay?" She was smiling but her wavelenght was erratic. Nagisa quieted.</b>
</p><p>Many students looked away from the screen, feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>Rio gritted her teeth, cringing when she heard her speak to him like that. "Can we please deal with her? Quickly."</p><p>"You could kill her," Kita commented quietly.</p><p>"KITA, STOP SAYING CREEPY SHIT!" Seo snapped.</p><p>Kita shied away, mumbling something softly.</p><p>Hazama hummed, rubbing her chin. "He has a point though..."</p><p>"Hazama, no!" Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>"What about a curse?" she offered, shrugging. "It worked for my mom."</p><p>"Isn't your mom still alive?" Yoshida frowned.</p><p>Hazama smiled coldly. "For now..."</p><p>"HAZAMA!" Her classmates yelled.</p><p>"Look, we can't kill her," Fuwa said, sighing. "But let's not take kidnapping off the table."</p><p>"FUWA!" Koro-sensei sighed in despair. "No one is doing either of those things to Nagisa's mother!"</p><p>"Hey, Fuwa brings up a fair point," Rio said, crossing her arms. "We have to get some kind of revenge on her for how she treats Nagisa!"</p><p>"Yeah, can't we just put spiders in her hair or something?" Terasaka suggested.</p><p>"I'll provide the spider," Hazama commented brightly.</p><p>"Or can we put laxatives in her coffee like with Seo and Tsuchiya?" Chiba asked.</p><p>"STOP BRINGING THAT UP!" Seo and Tsuchiya yelled but were ignored.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "While I do a collaborate and over-elaborate class revenge plot like any teacher would—"</p><p>"What?!" Itsumi-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>"—I believe this is something Nagisa should take control of," Koro-sensei advised. "We should support him, but fundamentally, he needs to be the one to stand up to her."</p><p>Kayano hummed, nodding faintly. "We do have to support Nagisa..."</p><p>Her classmates were nodding, starting to understand.</p><p>"But we still need to look out for him to make sure he's okay," Okajima insisted, earning some more nods.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei saw it all and sighed. "I see. I understand why Nagisa came to be the way he is."</b>
</p><p>"I think we all do at this point," Takebayashi said regrettably.</p><p>
  <b>He said, taking a hold of his hair. He tore the wig off, his head shining.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"A wig--!" The two blanched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes." He said."I, Tadaomi Karasuma, wears a wig!" He declared.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his palm.</p><p>Bitch-sensei burst out laughing. "HA!"</p><p>Koro-sensei gave Karasuma an apologetic smile. "I have to maintain character!"</p><p>"How is telling people I'm bald staying in character?!" Karasuma snapped.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa blanched but Koro-sensei continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hairstyles, high schools and colleges are not for a parent to decide." He said bringing the wig up."Nagisa must decide for himself."</b>
</p><p>Many students started to smile at that.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled warmly. (Koro-sensei's right...) She thought about all the times after her dad had finished yelling he'd tell her he just wanted what was best for her. (That doesn't give him the right to try to control me.) She reminded herself, growing more in her resolve to talk to him after all this.</p><p>"Thank you, sir," Kanzaki said gratefully.</p><p>"Yeah, you are," Rio said, giving him a fond look.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a warm burst of pride flower in his chest at that. "Why thank you!" He replied, savouring the fond and amused looks his students were giving him. (Aguri would have been happy about that.)</p><p>
  <b>He tore it off, the black threads spreading on the table. "Ma'am, Nagisa's life is his own to live, he is not a tool for hiding your own complexes. As his teacher, let me make this clear, unless Nagisa wishes to, I will not permit him to leave E class."</b>
</p><p>"You tell her, sir!" Rio cheered while the other students looked happy.</p><p>Etsuki and the other teachers were impressed by the resolve. "Well, you stood your ground."</p><p>Kensaku sighed. "Now wait for the backlash."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's mom was boiling, as if she would burst anytime. When she did, the kids outside, who were eavesdropping jerked back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?"</b>
</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>The students and teachers reeled back in alarm.</p><p>"AH! MY EARS!" Uchida covered his ears in paid.</p><p>"How loud is this lady?!" Bando yelled.</p><p>"Told you there'd be backlash!" Kensaku ducked his head at the noise.</p><p>"If I can't stand up to her then how can I expect Nagisa to!" Koro-sensei replied, covering his head with his tentacles. "Though I'll admit, it is a bit much!"</p><p>
  <b>"What teacher talks to a parent like that? How dare you insult me!"  The glasses of the window were shaking, she was tomato red. "You think you're so great that you can nitpick my education plan?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yikes."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa's mom is pissed!" Sugino mumbled freaked out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, inside the staff room her tantrum was almost over. "Nagisa! So all your acts of defiance lately are because this bald bugger suckered you in?!"</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka nearly choked on his laughter. "Bald bugger?!"</p><p>
  <b>"Well, watch this!I'm about to open your eyes all right 'way' open!" She shut the door behind her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei..." Nagisa trailed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm..." The teacher rubbed his bald head. "I was a bit more forceful than I'd planned."</b>
</p><p>"No one blames you, sir," Hara said.</p><p>"Yeah, if anything, you were too nice," Rio commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Yes, dealing with parents is a whole other ball game..."</p><p>"Oh, please, there are even worse ones," Kensaku commented. "I once had a parent try to stab me because I was sending their kid to E Class."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, didn't that guy get arrested?" Itsumi-sensei asked.</p><p>Etsuki grimaced. "Yes, I heard about that as well, it was awful."</p><p>"Yes, stabbing is unpleasant," Koro-sensei remarked. "But not the worst pain..."</p><p>"Yeah, but some of us don't have a super-healing," Kensaku said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "True, very true."</p><p>"Bottomline, Parents are fucking insane!" Kensaku said, making a number of students laugh.</p><p>Etsuki sighed. "Language, please."</p><p>
  <b>He said. "Still." He said instantly changing into his normal self. "What's more important is that you make your own intentions clear."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked down. "But right now, since I can't do anything on my own, maybe I should be mom's round two."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei made his hair at Mach 20, surprising Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's not like you can't do 'anything'."Koro-sensei corrected. "If you have the urge to kill, you can do anything. Your life's first-round started here in this classroom."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'My...my first round...' he thought.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, Nagisa..." Kataoka sighed sadly when she saw how shocked he looked on screen.</p><p>Then the bathroom door opened, distracting everyone from the screen.</p><p>Nagisa looked uncomfortable when he walked over to E Class with Sugino and Karma by his side.</p><p>"Um, hey..." Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for running off and making everyone worry."</p><p>"You don't have to apologise for that," Toka reassured. </p><p>"And you don't need to explain yourself, we understand," Isogai said.</p><p>Nagisa smiled a little and sat down next to Kayano. "Um, so what did I miss?"</p><p>The students exchanged unsure looks.</p><p>"Uh, nothing much," Okano replied nervously.</p><p>"Your mom may have yelled at Koro-sensei a lot but that's about it," Rio told him, smiling apprehensively.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Oh." He looked over at Koro-sensei. "Sorry if she upset you, sir."</p><p>"Not at all!" Koro-sensei was quick to reassure. "In fact, I handled the thing very well!"</p><p>"He dressed up as a cheap knock-off Karasuma," Rio said dryly, flashing the picture up on Sugino's phone that she was still borrowing. "See!"</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened when he saw the photos. "What's up with the wig?"</p><p>"He took it off half-way through the meeting," Rinka said.</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Nagisa looked over at Koro-sensei in alarm. "Why?"</p><p>"I was making a point about not being other people's round two!" Koro-sensei argued. "...And the wig did look itchy."</p><p>Fuwa laughed. "So now she's gonna think Mr K wear a wig!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled at that while Karasuma sighed in exasperation.</p><p>Hiroto nudged Sugino and Karma. "Nice work," he whispered, while a few others in E Class gave a discreet thumbs up.</p><p>Sugino smiled while Karma felt some embarrassment.</p><p>
  <b>Once he got home, he found the table full of good looking food. "Look's good." He said dully before eating.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry for blowing up on your teacher like that, Nagisa." His mother said. "I'm just so invested." He chewed his food.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh-uh."He put his bowl down.</b>
</p><p>A lot of students narrowed their eyes at that.</p><p>"Is that seriously her excuse?" Juba looked disgusted.</p><p>"Does she always apologise like that after an outburst?" Kimura asked worriedly.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Yeah, sometimes..."</p><p>
  <b>"And well, I've been thinking." She was smiling too much.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"He mumbled, vision blurring.</b>
</p><p>Everyone grew on high alert.</p><p>"Wait, what is happening?!" Asami questioned.</p><p>Kayano's gut twisted in worry. "What had she done!?"</p><p>Nagisa stared at the screen in shock. (Okay, this is bad. This is really, really bad!)</p><p>
  <b>"I've decided I will not let anyone interfere with my life," Her eyes bore into his, his vision darkened and he fell.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!!?"</p><p>There was a thunder of yells.</p><p>"DID SHE JUST DRUG YOU?!" Terasaka bellowed,</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "She's never done that before..."</p><p>Karma's eyes darkened. "She better not have."</p><p>Nagisa cringed. "I don't know what you said, sir, but it really pushed her over the edge."</p><p>"What?!" Koro-sensei was sweating. "I-I—wait, no. I didn't anticipate this."</p><p>Kensaku looked freaked out. "I told you, these parents are insane!"</p><p>
  <b>The screen darkened. "I'll remove the obstacles." Her image flashed, she was driving. "I'll give you a new outlook on life, Nagisa." His eyes eased open briefly, sitting in the passenger sleep, unconscious.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When he woke up he discovered they were in front of the old campus. "S-school?" He looked around him and found his mother. "Mom?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You went crazy after you were sent down here." She started. "Started disobeying me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wha—?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Burn it down." She said indifferently. She had fire torch in her hand. "Burn down the school with your own hands." She put forward the fire.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"</p><p>The students were panicking.</p><p>"She's fucking crazy. I'm sorry, but she is!" Hatanaka yelled.</p><p>"....This is definitely an escalation." Koro-sensei looked sheepish.</p><p>"She can't really think she'll get away with burning the school down?!" Sugaya exclaimed. "Like, come on, that's just crazy."</p><p>"I don't think logic is really driving her decisions right now," Hara said anxiously. "She's upset and at breaking point."</p><p>Nagisa's stomach churned. "I've never seen her this bad before." He thought about how much stress she must be putting herself through for him, feeling the guilt return.</p><p>"Hey." Karma gave him an annoyed look. "Don't start with that self-loathing crap again."</p><p>"This isn't your fault, Nagisa," Sugino reminded him.</p><p>"I know, but..." Nagisa sighed, still thinking about ways this all could have been avoided if maybe he had done things differently. "I just want her to be happy..."</p><p>Kayano felt something break in her chest, rushing forward to hug him. "But that doesn't mean you have to sacrifice your happiness for her." She held his tighter. "You can only do as much as you can to make her happy, the rest is down to her."</p><p>Nagisa tensed at first from the hug but then relaxed, placing a hand on her back. "Thanks, Kayano."</p><p>
  <b>"What are you saying, mom?" Nagisa was stunned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you put fire with your own hands, your sense of guilt will keep you from facing anyone here again. With your escape route cut off, we'll go ask main campus teacher to take you in." She explained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"N-No, why do you--"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She exploded again. "Who do you think raised you? Made you go to cram school? To a private school? Do you have any idea how much time and money you cost me?! Making dinner even though I'm tired from work! You have no clue how much I've suffered! Being brainwashed by a cue-ball and learning only defiance?!" Her eyes glowed red. She was the fire she held in her hand. "'I'm the one who made you. Who made all of you!"</b>
</p><p>Students were looking away from the screen, starting to feel hopeless.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, letting Kayano hug him while his classmates stuck close. (This whole thing is out of control. I have to stand up to her...) He looked at his classmates and felt his resolve grow. (If I don't stand up to her, the others will interfere and then everything will get worse.)</p><p>
  <b>He was tied in chains again. (She's wrong! But she's also right. How can I express this feeling...?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That's when he remembered Koro-sensei's words.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"First you make your own intentions clear."</b>
</p><p>"Yes!" Okuda smiled brightly. "You can do it, Nagisa."</p><p>The others nodded encouragingly.</p><p>Nagisa smiled at and felt Kayano unembraced him.</p><p>"You can stand up to her," she told him firmly, smiling. "You have to make her listen, even if she tried to shut you up."</p><p>Nagisa nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know. It's just hard getting her to actually listen and take me seriously."</p><p>
  <b>He opened his eyes again. "Mom I-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was interrupted by a whip, the fire fell. "Quit your screeching, old hag." Came a bored voice. "The show's about to start." He wore a hat and had a whip around his neck, his brows furrowed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Who are you?! Get out of my way!" She screeched.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit..." Rio swore. "This isn't good."</p><p>Nagisa looked worried. "This is really, really bad!"</p><p>
  <b>'That bloodlust... he's an assassin.' Nagisa deduced.</b>
</p><p>"No shit, who else would he be?" one student muttered. "He has a whip!"</p><p>Her friend shrugged. "Maybe he's a groundkeeper with a fetish?"</p><p>A few students nearby nearly choked.</p><p>
  <b>The whip hit her hand again. "you're' the ones in 'my' way." The assassin said. "He comes every Wednesday at 10 to watch TV shows with the artillery. He'll come that way at the speed of sound." He moved his whip. "I'll split his head with my whip and kill him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kill...?" Hiromi fished in her pocket to take out her phone, she tried dialling for the police when he hit his whip again, the phone fell.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If I kill the kid, the bounty goes up in smoke... but they don't care much if I kill his old hag."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiromi trembled.</b>
</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Hashizume cheered along with a few other students, and then quickly backtracked when he saw the look Nagisa was giving him.</p><p>"Guys!" Nagisa looked annoyed. "She's still my mom."</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Hashizume gave a strained laugh. "Uh, I mean, Oh no! Someone stop him!"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, someone please help!" Hoga pleaded without enthusiasm.</p><p>"Stop...no," Adachi commented flatly while drawing on some paper.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, guys."</p><p>"Hey, you can't blame us for not being at least a little angry with her," Karma said, shrugging. "I personally wouldn't mind seeing her have a taste of her own medicine."</p><p>Nagisa shook his head in exasperation. "I know but I still don't like seeing her scared or in danger."</p><p>
  <b>(Mom's afraid. The assassin's got his guard down.) Nagisa read the two. (Mom, a life spent watching for your reactions has cultivated a talent in me.) He began to walk towards the assassin. (It may not be the talent you wanted me to have...) He walked closer, through the fire. (But it's a talent that lets me be of use to everyone here.) Koro-sensei's words repeated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your life's first-round started here, in E class."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a rush of relief when he realised Nagisa was finding his strength. (Yes!)</p><p>
  <b>"Mom." He spoke aloud. "I'm giving everything I have in this class right now and before graduation, I'll get results." He carried on. "If I succeed, I'll cut my hair and pay back all that you spent to raise me." He was right in front of the assassin now. "And if you still can't forgive me..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The assassin peered down, Nagisa was very close to him now." What's this?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then I'll graduate from you too," Nagisa said finishing his foe with a sound clap.</b>
</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Many of the students cheered.</p><p>"See!" Hiroto beamed. "You can stand up to her, you just need to believe in yourself."</p><p>Nagisa was still staring at the screen in shock. "I...I can't believe I spoke to her like that..."</p><p>"But you stood up to her," Sugino said, smiling. "You stood your ground and you told her how you felt."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "That's a big step a lot of us still have a hard time with."</p><p>There were a lot of nods of agreement.</p><p>Nagisa nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah...I know I need to be honest with her. I just don't want to drive her over the edge."</p><p>"Well, that's why we're here," Isogai reassured.</p><p>"Yeah, you don't have to do this alone," Hinano told him firmly.</p><p>"But you have to be honest with us as well," Kataoka said.</p><p>"Yeah, don't be acting like Asano and saying everything is fine when it isn't," Yoshida added.</p><p>Asano glared at them. "I do not do that."</p><p>"Yes, you do!" A lot of the students yelled.</p><p>Nagisa relaxed some more. "Thanks, guys, I do appreciate it." He smiled faintly. "I'll try to lean on you more. I promise."</p><p>"Good." Karma nodded. "Otherwise we are going to kidnap you."</p><p>"And we can't guarantee the safety of your mom if that happens," Rio added.</p><p>Nagisa didn't find it funny. "Guys..."</p><p>
  <b>(Mom... I'm so so grateful just that you had me and raised me. It may be extravagant,) he continued in his head imagining his mother cradle his baby self in her arms with a smile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(But if you could just be happy that your child was born in this world and grew up fairly okay, everything would be tied in a neat little bow.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt something painful tug in his chest.</p><p>The other students and teachers paused when they saw the image.</p><p>"They both look happy..." Toka mumbled.</p><p>Nagisa hummed in agreement and frowned when he felt Kayano lean on his left shoulder while Karma rested his arm on top of his blue hair. "Uh..."</p><p>"What?" Karma raised an eyebrow, looking through his phone. "I need an armrest."</p><p>Kayano smiled, leaning on Nagisa more. "And you're comfy."</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly, feeling safe again.</p><p>
  <b>"W-Who are you? What have you done Nagisa?" She stepped closer but fell back as Koro-sensei appeared in Mr.K's disguise, extinguishing the fire.</b>
</p><p>"About time, sir!" Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Nagisa did have most of it already handled."</p><p>
  <b>"Some undesirables have made this their hangout," Koro-sensei explained. "So I advise staying away at night."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei..." Nagisa mumbled.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, so how often to assassins attack the Old Campus? Like every night?" Oota asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei shrugged. "There are lazy days."</p><p>"But what if they steal all your stuff?" Rinka asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh! I don't hide all my belonging there's." He rubbed his tentacles together. "I have a special secret hiding place for my most valuables."</p><p>"What, like a porn lair?" Hatanaka asked.</p><p>"NO!" Koro-sensei blushed. "It's not a porn lair!"</p><p>The students and teachers didn't believe him.</p><p>"Yep, definitely a porn lair," Okajima said smugly.</p><p>
  <b>"You've just swore you'll kill me before March, no backsies!" Koro-sensei was striped green as he whispered that to the boy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa blanched. "Yeah, I know."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now then, ma'am." Koro-sensei said. "Yes, Nagisa is still immature. But please, watch over him warmly. He is 'not' trying to betray you. He's just starting to get ready to leave the nest, as everyone else must."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled at Koro-sensei gratefully.</p><p>
  <b>His mother looked dishevelled. (Pulling away... from me? Nagisa?) Were her last thoughts as she fainted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mom!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was beside her in Mach 20. "It seems she fainted when her nerves relaxed. " He said. "I'll take you back in her car."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As they drove away, Koro-sensei asked, "so, Nagisa, if you 'did' manage to kill me, would you go on to use your talent as an assassin?"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, you can drive?!" Mimura looked shocked.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Yes."</p><p>"But how do...well...I guess it isn't that different?" Araki stared at his hands and feet.</p><p>"It has its difficulties at first, but once you get the hang of it's fine," Koro-sensei replied brightly.</p><p>
  <b>"Probably not." The answer came. "Talent isn't only for 'this' or 'that'."</b>
</p><p>"See," Sugino said.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "I guess I am good at other things..." He thought about it some more. "Deciding my own future still feels kind of weird though."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "But it can also be fun too and exciting."</p><p>He nodded, letting out a deep breath he felt like he'd been holding the whole time. "Yeah, it is."</p><p>
  <b>He said. "Even if my talent is good for assassination, I want to use it to help someone, like I protected mom. And that's not by being an assassin. Way too dangerous." Koro-sensei smiled, satisfied by his answer. "I'll find a career that won't worry my folks."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei nodded. "Take your time. Oh, and don't forget to make an effort and talk to your parents."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I won't."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The car stopped at the traffic signal. Koro-sensei turned red. "Sheesh, cars are slow and you have to wait for the lights! How inconvenient can you get?" He grumbled Nagisa sweatdropped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei weakness no.30: Gets testy when driving.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students laughed while Koro-sensei blushed.</p><p>"But they're so slow!" he whined.</p><p>
  <b>Music played as the scene changed. Food being the first thing displayed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's this?" His mom asked.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, you can cook?" Muramatsu looked impressed.</p><p>"Just the basics," Nagisa said, shrugging. "I learned from watching my mom, but she's a better cook than me."</p><p>
  <b>"I'll make breakfast from now on so you can take it easy before work. I'll take out the garbage and stuff too and I'll get into a high school just as good as Kunugigaoka High school!" He rambled on. "So please, let me stay in this class!" He pleaded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His mother passed him a hard look before giving in. "Do whatever you want. I don't care."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled widely.</b>
</p><p>"She's listening." Nagisa smiled brightly, feeling some hope burst from his chest. "She's actually listening to me...I mean, she doesn't look too happy about it but..." He smiled grimly at his friends. "It's still something."</p><p>"Yeah, it is," Karma smirked, flicking his forehead.</p><p>"Ow!" Nagisa rubbed his forehead and gave him an annoyed look. "What was that for?"</p><p>"Just making sure your sense of humour is still intact," Karma replied, smiling. "Because I'm still not deleting the pictures."</p><p>"Karma..." Sugino sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"They're memories," Karma insisted stubbornly.</p><p>Nagisa rolled his eyes, while Kayano chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm an assassin." He narrated merrily as they entered the campus, Koro-sensei on the rooftop, welcoming them. "holding my head high till graduation!"</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Season 2 Episode 10:School Festival Time or as in Superiority Complex Much?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to go with the Manga for the transcription.</p><p>I think the manga issues does a better job at building up the rivalry for the Class Showdown, like how the conversations trail off each other to link onto the next is really great at showing the hype, and the whole story is paced really well—some of the endings overlaps with episode 11 but oh well!</p><p>I did add a few lines from the anime dub and sub though since some of them fit better.</p><p>I'll probably use the manga chapters for Koro-sensei's backstory, and a few others,  but I don't want to add in this story so I'll be leaving his chapters out just because it's way too much work and I kind of prefer the anime pace. </p><p>Plus, we all need a break from Kunudon's announcements, let's give my boy Shindo a chance to shine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 10:School Festival Time or as in Superiority Complex Much?</p><p>***</p><p>"So...your mom?" Yoshida looked at Nagisa.</p><p>The rest of 3-E and some of the other main campus students all looked concerned.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "I know you guys are worried and you have every right to be..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But she is still my mom, and I don't want to leave her..."</p><p>"We know..." Isogai sighed. "But we still want you to be safe."</p><p>Karasuma nodded. "And we can't let you go back there until we know you won't come to any physical harm." He looked over at some of the other students. "Which applies to others as well."</p><p>Machida groaned. "Can we just not?" He implored. "We don't have to make a big deal out of it..."</p><p>"We can't not do anything!" Shindo said sternly.</p><p>Nagisa looked uncomfortable. "I don't want to be taken away..."</p><p>"That's not how it always works," Koro-sensei reassured. "There are other ways of intervention to make sure you're safe."</p><p>Hara nodded.  "My aunt works in social services and she doesn't take kids away from their home unless she has to." She smiled warmly at Nagisa. "I don't know all the ins and outs, and I can't say it's the same for all social services, but she told me they try really hard to try to keep families together by trying family therapy and stuff."</p><p>Nagisa frowned at that, feeling some relief. "...I guess that wouldn't be so bad."</p><p>"And if that doesn't work, you still have us," Sugino reassured, patting him on the back. "No matter what happens, we're here."</p><p>Nagisa started to smile again, feeling a warm glow in his chest when they surrounded him protectively.</p><p>"Yeah." Rio looked embarrassed. "And sorry for taking things too far with the girls jokes..." She grimaced. "I didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>"It's okay..." Nagisa smiled at her reassuringly. "I know you weren't trying to be mean."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry for laughing at the crossdressing as well." Toka looked down guiltily.</p><p>Hinano sighed. "Even if you did look cute..."</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa smiled apprehensively. "It's okay guys. I can take a joke...just...maybe calm it down a little?"</p><p>His friends nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, just tell us if we're jerks," Karma said, smiling. "We'll listen."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "I want you to delete those photos."</p><p>"Except for that!" Karma replied cheerfully, earning an annoyed look from him.</p><p>"If we ever take it too far tell us," Rio told him. "I know I can be a little insensitive sometimes."</p><p>"...A little?" Someone muttered.</p><p>"Um...Nagisa?" Ritsu hobbled a bit when she approached him cautiously.</p><p>Nagisa looked up from his middle spot in-between Kayano and Karma. "Oh...hey."</p><p>The others watched warily.</p><p>Ritsu grimaced and practically collapsed on the floor, concerning the others, as she ducked her head. "...I'm sorry." Her digital eyes were sparkling like she was holding back tears. "I didn't...um...I'm sorry I ignored your distress..."</p><p>"Oh." Nagisa frowned, remembering how he'd yelled at her. "It's..." He felt guilty for pushing her. "No, it's okay, and I'm sorry for shoving you and yelling, I shouldn't have done that."</p><p>"You shoved her?" Karma looked surprised.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Yeah, I was angry..." He looked at Ritsu apologetically. "I shouldn't have done that, no matter how upset I was." He rubbed his arm. "I...I think I'm starting to understand why you needed to show me the footage."</p><p>Ritsu smiled grimly. "It probably would have been better with fewer people though...I kept ignoring that..."</p><p>Kayano looked over in concern, watching her worriedly.</p><p>"It's okay." Nagisa smiled at her reassuringly. "But maybe a little more warning next time?" </p><p>"Yes, I should have, and I'm sorry about that." Ritsu's smile became genuine.</p><p>"Well, at least it's over." Nagisa looked relieved.</p><p>"Yeah!" Ritsu's smile grew. "The only other thing to worry about is your and Karma's arc!"</p><p>"Yeah—wait, what?" Nagisa's eyes widened.</p><p>Karma tensed. "What arc?"</p><p>Ritsu waved her have dismissively. "Oh, you'll see."</p><p>"W-we just talked about you giving us more warnings!"</p><p>"But then that would be spoiling." Ritsu frowned. "And future-you said—"</p><p>"Wait, how many character arcs do these two get!?" Fuwa spoke up, looking outraged, and pointed at the Big Five. "Even Asano and these nerds have had more screen time than us!"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "And besides bad anime jokes and commentary, what exactly have you contributed to the plot again?"</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Fuwa had to be held back by Mimura and Sugaya. "Let me at him! I'll knock him into a goddam Ecchi anime and let him rot!!"</p><p>Asano crossed his arms. "All I'm saying is there has to be at least some level of contribution to earn screen time."</p><p>Rio smirked.  "What, like daddy issues and a superiority complex?"</p><p>Asano glared at her, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"Alright, children, calm down!" Koro-sensei intervened. "Fuwa-san, you more than contribute to the plot and we enjoy hearing your commentary." He picked Fuwa up and moved her further away from Asano while she kicked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's funny." Oota laughed as she was plopped down on the mat.</p><p>Mimura shot Fuwa a smile. "You contribute, Fuwa."</p><p>Fuwa grumbled darkly, crossing her arms.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, sitting down near them to keep an eye. "And you were all getting along so well."</p><p>"We are still getting along." Rio smiled sweetly at her teacher as Asano's glare intensified. "It's just friendly rivalry, sir!"</p><p>Ritsu chuckled, shaking her head. "I must admit I find this class co-existence very interesting." She smiled. "It was successful in at 50 of my simulations out of 200 which involved a group viewing."</p><p>"What happened in the other simulations?" Kimura asked.</p><p>Ritsu tapped her chin. "Oh, it ended with you all either brutally injuring each other, a possible murder, and something which resembled Lord of the Flies." She shrugged. "Of course there's still some room for that but the likelihood has decreased by at least 60%."</p><p>"Uh, only 60%?" Nagisa looked anxious.</p><p>Sugino sighed. "Well, it's better than nothing."</p><p>Ritsu nodded, feeling her smile waver. "Um, so you're sure you're okay to watch the next episode?"</p><p>Nagisa hesitated but felt some of his apprehension leave when he looked at his friends. "...Yeah, I think I'll be okay." He smiled at Ritsu. "You should sit with us."</p><p>Ritsu tensed, staring at him in confusion.</p><p>"Yeah, sitting with the teachers must get boring," Kayano said, holding her metal hand. "Sit with us."</p><p>"...Okay," the AI' voice was shy as she brought her knees to her chin and sat with them.</p><p>Uchida stretched and reached for the play button. "Okay, here we go."</p><p>
  <b>Shindo appeared on screen in his living room, with a TV blasting out 'AUTUMN!'. His shirt was partly undone and he looked pumped up and sweaty.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"DURING THIS SEASON!" Shindo's voice blasted out suddenly like a pro-wrestler announcer. "THE GREATEST EVENT ON KUNIGIGAOKA'S CAMPUS IS HELD!"</b>
</p><p>The students started laughing.</p><p>"Shindo!" Hashimoto cheered.</p><p>Kataoka laughed. "Wow, you really embraced the Pro-wrestler angle!"</p><p>Shindo blushed. "It's not too much is it...?"</p><p>"NO!!"</p><p>They burst into fresh fits of laughter.</p><p>Araki looked on jealously. "It's not very professional..."</p><p>
  <b>Past images of the school campus festival appeared on screen and then showed a sign of the 11th Kunugigaoka School Festival.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"THAT IS." Shindo took a deep breath. "The Kunugigaoka school Festival!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>VS Appeared on screen.</b>
</p><p>"Yes!" Rio laughed. "Now this is more like it. Screw baseball, you should be doing this announcer stuff full time."</p><p>Shindo smiled apprehensively. "Heh. It is a lot of fun."</p><p>Sugino chuckled. "Yeah, we noticed."</p><p>
  <b>"During these preparatory stages, all middle school classes are focussed on a certain showdown!" Shindo announced.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All the students from the main campus were shown directing maintained crews and also fixing up some stalls for themselves.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, I'm already excited!" Oota exclaimed. "This year is going to be amazing."</p><p>The others in the school nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, the whole Class A and E rivalry is gonna make things more interesting," Naoka said.</p><p>Imai nodded. "Your rivalry is really pushing things to the next level."</p><p>"Wait, how big do these school festivals get?" Kayano asked.</p><p>"Uh, pretty big," Sugino replied.</p><p>"And if we're gonna one-up A-Class we'll have to pull out all the stops," Rio said, smirking. "Especially if Asano here is serious about crushing us into oblivion!"</p><p>Asano's lips twitched upwards faintly. "I assure you, that's a promise I plan to keep." He started to feel a glimmer of excitement. "I'll no doubt be using every connection I have to make sure this year's festival is unforgettable."</p><p>"So...more heavily muscled foreigners?" Karma smiled slyly. </p><p>Asano glared at him. "I'm not going to entertain any childish implications you are trying to make."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Kayano walked by and looked over interest as they saw the students working.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The people from the main building are putting their fighting spirit into it," Kayano said, looking impressed. "That's incredible!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled slightly. "Our school's festival is also well known as a fierce trade war."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, it's on the news every year," Tsuda said proudly. "And the food is always incredible."</p><p>Koro-sensei was already drooling. "It sounds wonderful!"</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes. "You're not allowed near our stalls."</p><p>"Yeah, you'll eat everything!" Seo complained.</p><p>"And take up all the room..." Koyama muttered.</p><p>"It's a free country!!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>"Pfft." Asano rolled his eyes. "No it isn't and if we see a fat tourist in a bad disguise I'll make sure to charge you double entrance fee."</p><p>"THAT'S CUSTOMER DISCRIMINATION!!" Koro-sensei complained.</p><p>"Uh, won't you be busy supporting our class anyway, sir?" Isogai reminded him.</p><p>Kataoka crossed her arms. "Yeah, giving money to the competition is kind of skeevy."</p><p>"Ah!" Koro-sensei quickly back-tracked. "Of course I won't be supporting them!" He huffed. "I would never support such discriminating practices!"</p><p>Class A looked unimpressed.</p><p>
  <b>Last year's 3-A Class were shown in front of a TV crew holding up a trophy and cheque.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The profits are donated, but the profits are ranked and posted everywhere around the school,"  Nagisa explained. "The students from the class that gains the most profits ca put in their resume to give them more appeal, as people who can achieve results in the trading, when they go job hunting."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There were a number of students already preparing food stalls with mascots dressed up advertising.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's why everyone's serious about this. There's also a lot of stalls here that wouldn't lose when compared to professional stalls," Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, I heard a lot of ex-students got accepted into really big advertising companies without even going to college!" Miura said with stars in her eyes. "Can you imagine!"</p><p>"It is a great opportunity to learn skills in management and teamwork," Koro-sensei agreed. "I have to admit; this is a really amazing idea." He looked at his students proudly. "And I have every confidence we'll achieve amazing results."</p><p>"True." Hara frowned. "We do have a lot of disadvantages though...like being all the way up the hill. How are customers going to reach us?"</p><p>There were some nods and murmurs of agreement.</p><p>"Hm." Koro-sensei rubbed his rounded chin. "I'm sure we'll think of something!"</p><p>
  <b>"I wonder if Class E's going to do something again this year?" A student who was working on a stall gained Nagisa and Kayano's attention.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two E Class Students peeked over the fence to look at the two main campus boys.</b>
</p><p>The two boys from C Class looked at the screen in surprise.</p><p>"Oh, it's us," Eiji commented.</p><p>Omasu squinted at the screen. "Is that what the back of my head looks like?"</p><p>
  <b>"They're definitely gonna try to sell more than Class A." The boy, Eiji, was smiling curiously. "They have this strange kind of explosive power this year."</b>
</p><p>3-E started to smile.</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew. (I guess the Pole-topping really did show them what we can do.)</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. (A finally! Some more change in view!)</p><p>"You know it's kind of interesting what the other classes are thinking while this is all going on," Okano said.</p><p>Yanagi smiled anxiously. "Hey, I'm pretty sure most of us are just trying not to get involved in you and Class A's rivalry!"</p><p>"Yeah, it looks deadly!" Fumio said.</p><p>"It is fun, though..." Fujii admitted, tensing when some of her classmates looked over. "What? It is fun!"</p><p>"Yeah, it is," Kanada agreed. "It's weird, but you guys kind of keep pushing us out of our comfort zones to try different things."</p><p>"Yeah, same." Rio smiled crookedly. "Challenging you nerds has definitely made things more interesting."</p><p>Nagisa smiled.  "Yeah, it kept pushing us to try to think of new ideas and think of new ways to work together." He glanced at Karma and then Koro-sensei. "It kind of has me wondering how things will turn out this time around..."</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly. "Um, hopefully not with me nearly getting expelled..."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Then don't break the rules."</p><p>"But I have a family to feed!" Isogai complained.</p><p>Asano flicked some lint off his shoulder. "That is not my problem."</p><p>"Hey, don't worry, Isogai." Hiroto clapped Isogai on the back. "We can help you out."</p><p>Muramatsu shuffled close. "I can totally get you a job at my dad's restaurant," he whispered. "And its pot-wash so those A Class jerks will never even know you're there."</p><p>Isogai face lit up. "Really?"</p><p>Muramatsu smirked. "Just give me a few days to convince my dad."</p><p>Hazama smiled wryly, poking the Ikeman's head. "He'll agree to it."</p><p>Terasaka smirked. "We'll just give him that poor kid sad backstory as well."</p><p>Isogai smiled gratefully. "Well, thanks, I appreciate it."</p><p>
  <b>The other boy Omasu, who was hammering, a nail into a stall looked up. "Nah, it'll be impossible for them this time." He pointed at the mountain. "No customer would want to climb all the way up there."</b>
</p><p>Omasu looked scared when he earned some glares. "I'm just pointing out facts!"</p><p>"He does have a point," Nagisa said with a frown. "We already know we're at a big disadvantage."</p><p>"Yes, but disadvantages aren't always bad," Koro-sensei, gaining some confused looks. "It depends on how you see it as a setback."</p><p>Okuda frowned. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, there are many who would view being in E Class a disadvantage," Koro-sensei pointed out. "But we've more than proved that it is actually the opposite."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed, thinking it over. (That is true...)</p><p>"So, is it like turning weaknesses into a strength?" Mimura asked.</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei replied as the students grew more intrigued.</p><p>
  <b>"Also Class A has Asano-kun." Another boy, Akio came over carrying some wood. "They'll make another super middle school level shop."</b>
</p><p>(Middle school level?) Asano almost scoffed. (As if I'd aim so low.)</p><p>
  <b>"That's right." Eiji looked sheepish. "They also lost badly during the midterms." He sighed, sounding a little disappointed. "I guess that's what Class E is made of after all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Both Nagisa and Kayano exchanged a look.</b>
</p><p>Most of Class E sighed.</p><p>"Damn...don't remind us," Okajima mumbled.</p><p>Fuwa rubbed her chin. "It's annoying, but when you think about it, them underestimating us because of midterms is kind of an advantage."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "That's right, Fuwa!"</p><p>Sugino hummed. "I guess that's true...not a lot of people are expecting much."</p><p>"But that doesn't guarantee Class A are underestimating us just because some of the school are," Kayano argued. "After so many defeats, they'll be keeping their guards up."</p><p>Seo huffed. "It wasn't that many defeats."</p><p>Toka frowned, counting on her fingers. "Well if we count midterms from first semester and the pole topping, as well as the Takebayashi incident...Class A only has two wins while we have three so far." She smiled. "And that's not counting the Baseball tournament."</p><p>"Why doesn't that count?" Aoi asked.</p><p>Toka shrugged. "Well, it wasn't directly against Class A so..."</p><p>"What about making Seo and Tsuchiya shit themselves, does that count?" Chiba asked.</p><p>"IT DOESN'T COUNT!!" Seo and Tsuchiya yelled.</p><p>Kondo chewed his nails. "So if we bag this win it would be a tie!"</p><p>"Yeah, but if Class E wins then we're way behind!" Miura looked nervous.</p><p>"And the Principal won't be happy..." Koyama mumbled.</p><p>
  <b>Omasu sighed, hammering the nail in. "You guys don't understand..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene switched to the Principal's office where the Dean and the Principal's assistant were gathered talking about the same thing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...In other words." The Dean looked nervous. "The hot topic in the middle school department is the confrontation between Class A and E."</b>
</p><p>Satsuki laughed. "Wow, the gossip train is in full move today."</p><p>"Yeah, even the teachers are talking about it," her friend remarked.</p><p>
  <b>Principal Asano had his chair turned away and was inspecting a small Bonsai tree in his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What should we do?" The Dena was sweating. "It'll be bad for your son if things end up the same way they did at the sports festival." His voice was strained. "...Perhaps we should put out the flames of conflict this time?"</b>
</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. (Like I'd want his help.) He scowled. (I can win this just fine by myself!) He frowned when he glanced at his friends/minions. (...And I suppose a little assistance wouldn't be unappreciated...)</p><p>
  <b>"No." The Principal half-turned his chair, smiling brightly. "This is fine." He took out some scissors and started trimming the tree.</b>
</p><p>Okano frowned. "Um, is he talking about the tree or Asano?"</p><p>"Why would he be talking about the tree?" Hiroto asked.</p><p>She shrugged. "Well he kept looking at it a lot, and he seemed pretty dismissive."</p><p>
  <b>"I've already given Asano-kun too many opportunities," he said lightly.</b>
</p><p>Asano tensed up, drawing come concerned looks from his classmates. </p><p>
  <b>"For my education theory about raising exceptional people, he is the perfect example. But, if he is not able to attain a complete victory with the overwhelming advantages he has..." he roughly cut off a branch. "He will lose all value as a perfect example." He tossed the cut branch on his desk. "is that happens I appear directly on the scene and bestow my [education]on him."</b>
</p><p>A number of students and teachers cringed.</p><p>"Aw, man..." Rio grimaced and looked away from the screen.</p><p>Nagisa frowned at the screen and then looked over at Asano who looked very uncomfortable. (I guess our situations are similar...) He looked at his friends who were close and then at Class A who were still keeping a cautious distance from their leader. (The only main difference is who we let get close.)</p><p>Asano dug his nails into his palms and nearly jerked back when Ren placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey." Ren smiled brightly. "Don't worry everything will be fine!"</p><p>Asano stared at him with a frown.</p><p>"You're not the only one who wants to win, boss," Seo said firmly. "There's no way we're losing again!"</p><p>"Yeah, with your leadership, we won't lose!" Kanada said encouragingly.</p><p>"Yes, well..." Asano cleared his throat. "I'd expect nothing less..."</p><p>The others in Class A smiled at him.</p><p>
  <b>The Dean looked terrified. (...He is a Demon.) He nearly choked on his own fear. (The Demon of education!!) He stared at the Principal who had already turned his chair away dismissively. (He neither loves nor hates his own son. The only thing he wants from is value as a teaching material!)</b>
</p><p>Asano scowled when he received more pitying looks.</p><p>"I don't think the Dean is quite right there," Koro-sensei said lightly.</p><p>"Uh, sir, the Principal is definitely a demon!" Sugino exclaimed.</p><p>"Absolutely..." Coach Terai whispered fearfully, earning some rolled yes from Kensaku.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Yes, well that aside." He looked over at Asano. "I do believe the Principal loves his son very much."</p><p>Asano stared at him in disbelief. "What on earth are you talking about?"</p><p>"He's obviously not expressing it in a healthy way but..." Koro-sensei smiled warmly. "From what I've observed a lot of his indifference seems to be hiding a lot of fear." His smile was grim when he thought about his apprentice. "Sometimes we push away the people we love because we're afraid of losing them or that they'll betray us..."</p><p>The students and teachers stared at him in confusion.</p><p>"That's..." Asano grew uneasy, having no idea what to say. "The Principal...he's not <em>afraid.</em>" He narrowed his eyes at him. "And you shouldn't go off blabbering on things you don't understand." He huffed. "The Principal isn't nearly as sentimental as you keep insisting."</p><p>"...Actually I think he is," Nagisa spoke up, frowning the more he thought about it. "I guess it's similar to my mom..." He gripped his chin. "My mom always keeps telling me she didn't want me to fail like she did. She's afraid I'll end up with the same regrets she did." His frown deepened. "I think it's the same with the Principal. He's really determined to make sure his education philosophy stays put no matter what."</p><p>Sugino's brow furrowed. "Yeah, I think you're right..."</p><p>"Fear of losing power is common among dictators," Fuwa said. "I mean, which is a given considering if they lose that power they're dead so..."</p><p>"Well, yeah, if he loses his philosophy is destroyed, everything he spent his life working on is gone," Kataoka explained.</p><p>"It would explain his ruthlessness as well," Karma commented lightly. "We're practically pushing him to the edge where he has no choice but to admit he's wrong."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Yes...which could backfire horribly."</p><p>Kimura shivered. "Yeah, no kidding! He went crazy on those exchange students, remember?! What would happen if he actually fully lost it?"</p><p>Asano grimaced, growing uncomfortable. "It would not end well..."</p><p>Ren and a few of the other Class A students exchanged concerned looks and then shuffled a tiny bit closer to him.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to 3-E Class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So that's what's happening!" Mimura finished summarising the events to Koro-sensei who was eating. "The people in the main building are really excited about whether or not Class E have enough chance of winning."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, are we all really talking about the same thing?" Okano questioned in amusement. "Looks like the school is working on a hive-mind now!"</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>Araki shrugged. "Well, it is hot gossip..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei turned around with his face and mouth full of Kebab sticks of food. "We will win!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"THAT'S NOT A COOL WAY TO TURN AROUND!!" His student chided him.</b>
</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>A number of students jerked back in surprise.</p><p>"How much food are you trying to eat at once?" Takebayashi exclaimed in alarm.</p><p>"And doesn't that hurt your eyes?" Yoshida scrunched up his face. "I mean, I know bullets and normal stuff can't kill you, but doesn't sticking stuff in your eyes hurt a little?"</p><p>"Nope!" Koro-sensei chuckled. "Which is very useful. See!" He stuck some pencils in his eyes. "I can't feel a thing!"</p><p>"DON'T DO THAT!!"</p><p>The students cringed away in disgust.</p><p>
  <b>"As of right now." Koro-sensei ate some more. "You have grown so much you can face Class A as real rivals."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Most of Class E still looked unsure about that.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This confrontation will be one of your achievements outside of assassination and study," Koro-sensei continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Achievements?" Nagisa repeated with uncertainty.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes," Koro-sensei said confidently. "If you have done the right things up until now you will definitely be able to have a chance at victory."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was some silence after that, but then the class made their resolve.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...Tell us how to win." Yoshida frowned, looking nervous.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well there is no sure-fire way to win, but we must try our best," he said in determination. "We have to look at where we can make the best of what we have and then turn that into a strength!"</p><p>"Right!" His students said together.</p><p>
  <b>Hazama was swirling a ring around her finger. "The items on the shop's menu cannot cost more than 300 ye," she recited the rules of the festival. "Whereas the special event items can cost up to 600 yen." She sighed. "Who in the world would hike along a kilometre long mountain road just to eat a meal made of cheap ingredients that costs less than 3000 yen?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"On top of that," Sugino spoke up. "I heard that Asano..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to the city at the Suzume Company.</b>
</p><p>"What is this, a gossip chain?" Uchida commented. "Why does suddenly everybody know everything about everybody?!"</p><p>His friend chuckled. "Hey, the school is buzzing! It's great."</p><p>
  <b>"Our company would love to contribute," A business man with glasses smiled brightly. "Kunugigaoka's school festival is famous across the country." He and his colleague were facing Asano. "If you used our product the return in terms of advertisement would be extraordinary." His smile grew. "It is worth the investment considering your ability to gather customers and future prospects."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The other four members of the Big Five were speechless.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(A-A middle school student was able to gain a sponsor!!?)</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"You seriously got a corporate sponsor?" Okano said.</p><p>Asano shrugged, smiling smugly. "Apparently."</p><p>Kanada gasped. "Wow, that's amazing Asano-kun!"</p><p>"This is gonna be so cool!" Kondo was bouncing from excitement. "And it's such a big corporation as well."</p><p>"Well, it looks like the bars been set..." Isogai sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, but how are we going to compete with that?" Sugaya asked.</p><p>"Well, we can't exactly." Okuda hummed. "But we can find a way to counter it in our own way."</p><p>"Yeah, Asano is corporate so we should be the opposite!" Fuwa agreed.</p><p>"Yeah like those cute vegan cafes!" Hinano said. "They're small and homely and still get lots of sales!"</p><p>"They tend to have a big corporation behind them though," Hazama argued.</p><p>Okano frowned. "But not all the time, some of them are still small businesses..."</p><p>"And there is still a price limit on food and entrance fee so there's still a chance we can overtake them," Kanzaki reminded them.</p><p>
  <b>Asano smiled politely. "Thank you very much."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All five of them were walking out of the company together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is perfect," Asano said. "They will provide us with drinks and light meals for free," he explained to them. "Furthermore we will be able to attract customers with our event item, the price worth is quite high. Considering that the price of my ingredients is zero, my ability to attract customers and my managerial abilities; it is impossible for me to lose."</b>
</p><p>"I wouldn't say impossible..." Okuda mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, we can still beat you guys," Sugino said fiercely. "You can't underestimate us again."</p><p>"I'm not," Asano replied evenly. "I'm clearly pulling out every stop to make sure you don't win."</p><p>"It's still impossible for you to think of everything, though," Karma reminded him.</p><p>"...Yes, well..." Asano scowled. "I'm sure my future-self has everything handled..."</p><p>
  <b>Ren exchanged a smile with Araki. "Asano-kun," he said, causing the boy to look over his shoulder. "Please include us in your calculations."</b>
</p><p>Asano's brow raised slightly, looking over at them curiously.</p><p>
  <b>"Well..." Seo looked amused. "It's not quite at your level, but I have my connections as well."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koyama grinned. "According to the data, we should easily be able to gather more than 1,000 customers.  Hehe."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ren smoothed back his hair. "You put too much of a burden on your shoulders during the sports festival," he said, smiling. "We should get them back for that total defeat by using the full strength of Class A's best members."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano paused briefly, staring at them curiously before a smirk slid onto his face.</b>
</p><p>A lot of Class A smiled at that.</p><p>"Yeah! You always have our support," Miura reminded him.</p><p>"And you can lean on us," Araki said. "Remember?"</p><p>"...I know." Asano shifted uneasily. "You'll all play a part in the event to come."</p><p>"Exactly!" Ren smiled in amusement. "You're not in this alone."</p><p>Asano sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Ren, I'm well aware since you've decided to repeat it insistently."</p><p>"I didn't say it too many times!" Ren replied defensively.</p><p>
  <b>(There's no way I can lose.) His arrogance grew a little. (I will crush E Class like they're nothing!)</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Karma rolled his eyes. "Stop spouting off like you've just swallowed a dictionary and just do it."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at him. (At least I don't speak like a plebeian!)</p><p>
  <b>The intro was skipped</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to 3-E as Koro-sensei seemed to be contemplating something while Sugina finished explaining.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...And that's what happened," Sugino said in the background.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, how do you know all that?" Araki questioned.</p><p>Sugino shrugged. "It's probably gossip—besides I probably don't know everything that was shown on screen."</p><p>Ritsu nodded. "Yes, I just spliced a few memories together for that instead of putting Sugino's perspective."</p><p>"Oh, well that makes sense, I suppose," Araki replied.</p><p>
  <b>"Asano-kun is right," Koro-sensei mused. "You need to have some kind of speciality so that customers will come if you produce something that greatly exceeds the value of your cheap product!"</b>
</p><p>"It's a classic business strategy!" Koro-sensei exclaimed. "And one we should take note of."</p><p>"So we need to find a product that appeals to the customer?" Rinka repeated.</p><p>Toka thought for a moment. "If we're going for the opposite to A-Class, we need something homely but also unique..."</p><p>
  <b>"And as for Class E, that value can be obtained..." Koro-sensei held up an acorn. "From something such as this."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...An acorn?" Isogai asked curiously as Koro-sensei juggled the acorns.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, that would be cute!" Toka exclaimed smiling. "And it makes sense brand-wise because of Kunugigaoka!"</p><p>"Maybe we can imagine its Kunudon?" Hinano joked. </p><p>
  <b>"Thousands of these little things fall in these mountains," Koro-sensei explained. "there are several kinds of them, but the Japanese Stone Oak is the most suitable for what we're going to do with them because their fruit is big and has few impurities."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to show the class out gathering the acorns from high and low.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Please go pick all the fruits you are able to find," Koro-sensei narrated. "Considering your mobility, you should be able to gather more than enough of them from around the mountain in the less than an hour."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu was shown helping them locate more acorns with their phones and soon it wasn't long until they had four large bin bags full on the acorns.</b>
</p><p>"What can you use the acorns for though?" Miura asked. "I mean, I know they're used in sweets and stuff."</p><p>"Oh, quite a lot actually," Juba told her, adjusting his glasses. "You can use it for seasoning, flavouring, and all sorts."</p><p>
  <b>"Put them in water and throw away any that float..." The acorns were put in water. "Break the shell, leaving only the interior. Once you have blended the interior put them into a sack made of cloth and leave them in the river for a week so that any impurities are washed away."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"After that, leave them to dry in the sun for 3 days in the schoolyard." Hiroto was shown grinding the acorns. "Then grind them to make the fine acorn flour we will use instead of wheat flour."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei held up a massive bag in front of Muramatsu. "The thing we're going to use to attract the customers will be ramen!!" Koro-sensei said excitedly. "We're going to use this flour to make ramen."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu tensed. "Did you say...</b>
  <b>
    <em>Ramen?</em>
  </b>
  <b>"</b>
</p><p>"Yes!" Muramatsu cheered. "Finally something I'm good at!" He rubbed his hands excitedly. "Oh, man, I can already think of the recipes. We could do sweet, sour, or spicy—hey, spicy would be good."</p><p>"Ugh, ramen gross," Seo said, wrinkling his nose.</p><p>"That's because you've had shit ramen," Terasaka replied.</p><p>Hazama hummed. "To be fair, Muramatsu's ramen does normally suck."</p><p>"HEY!!" Muramatsu yelled. "That's my dad's recipes, not my cooking!"</p><p>"I don't know man, that Basmati rice was kind of overcooked last time," Yoshida commented.</p><p>The blond boy narrowed his eyes. "You guys are jerks!" He crossed his arms. "I can cook fine once I have a good recipe..."</p><p>
  <b>He sprang into action and tasted the half-done mixture, growing intense as the room around him darkened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...That's not gonna be easy," he said lowly. "The taste and smell are interesting but it lacks gluten. We need a large quantity of an ingredient that has strong connective properties so we can knead this flour and make a smooth dough." Muramatsu gripped his chin. "At the end, we will need to buy that ingredient."</b>
</p><p>"See!" Muramatsu pointed at the screen. "I know stuff!"</p><p>Hazama exchanged an amused smile with Terasaka and Yoshida. "Of course you do..."</p><p>Muramatsu muttered darkly under his breath. "...You'll see..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei pulled at a plant vine. "We have these too," he said. "This plant, the particularity of this plant are these small potatoes like fruits call Mukago." He started to dig. "And if you carefully dig at the base of those roots..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A large yam root was pulled out.</b>
</p><p>"WHOA! Look how big it is!" Sugino exclaimed, and then went red in the face when the other laughed. "Uh..."</p><p>
  <b>"WOW!!" Sugino looked amazed at the large root. "THIS IS A YAM!!"</b>
</p><p>Sugino ducked his head as the laughter grew. "I like yam, okay!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Its name is the Jinenjyo or Dios-corea Ja Ponica. Naturally grown ones of these can price up several thousand yen in stores."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu watched in fascination as the mixture was made. "If you grate these yams its smell and connective properties are on a totally different level to the ones you buy," Koro-sensei explained. "And we can use it to make a good dough."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students rushed into action with shovels.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They should be growing everywhere on this mountain!" Yoshida exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>"Wow! So we could sell those?!" Hiroto started to grin.</p><p>Okano elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop thinking about making your own profits!"</p><p>"B-but the money!" Hiroto whined. "And the babes." He frowned. "I could buy gifts for so many girls—"</p><p>Okano bashed him on the head. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING?!"</p><p>"AH!" Hiroto hid behind Isogai. "Okano, you're so violent!"</p><p>"Because you're a womanizing scumbag!" she yelled, trying to throw her shoe at him.</p><p>"Not all the time," Hiroto argued and then ducked when she lobbed the shoe at him. "I thought we talked about lobbing shoes at people!"</p><p>"Oh, were we meant to stop doing that?" Hara was already taking off her shoe to help Okano.</p><p>
  <b>"Let's search for this plant using the keen eyes we developed for assassination."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai sighed blissfully as he held up the large misshapen root. "Ah! When I finish middle school I'm going to be a Yam digger—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Isogai-kun!" Kataoka snapped in alarm. (His future is being led astray after setting his hands on quality ingredients!!)</b>
</p><p>The students laughed while</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly. "It could be fun!"</p><p>Kataoka sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <b>Late on the roots were gathered in a pile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Using this method, we have basically obtained the ingredients for the noodles for free," Koro-sensei pointed out. "With the remaining money, we can buy good stuff at the supermarket."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu looked excited. "Then it would be better to make spiced noodles for the ramen," he suggested, thinking up a recipe. "The fragrance of the wild ingredients is more compatible with a dense soup. There aren't any kinds of spiced noodles on the market so it's quite profitable."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled. (Incredible.) He carried a shovel and watched all the hard work everyone was putting in. (Things are slowly falling into place.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But what about the tools making?" Muramatsu asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara rolled up her sleeves. "And isn't it a little sad to just make a menu with just ramen?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked far ahead. "Everyone else is working on that as we speak."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A large basin full of fresh fish was shown.</b>
</p><p>"Wow!" Okuno's eyes widened. "You guys got all that from a river?"</p><p>"Well the mountain is full of all sorts of natural resources," Koro-sensei said.</p><p>Takebayashi looked impressed. "I didn't realise just how many fish there were in the river."</p><p>"Well, the mountain is really isolated," Hinano said. "So there's plenty of room for the wildlife to grow."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka smirked, holding a fishing rod. "Lots of fish live in this pool after all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano grinned as she inspected the fish. "Salmons, char, minnow—ah, prawns are delicious too!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi examined the fishing pole. "Even if we don't catch a lot of them, the quality should be perfect for the side menu," he said, adjusting his glasses. "They're really cheap so we can use that to bring in customers."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura and Toka were carrying baskets of fruit they'd collected.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei, I think we picked enough fruit from the trees," Kimura said, presenting the overflowing basket to view.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Other than the chestnuts, persimmons ad walnuts," Toka said, holding up some berries. "Are these edible?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The crimson glory vine, huh?" Koro-sensei examined them. "it's like sweet vinegar, so it's delicious. With the right amount of sugar, it can become a splendid juice." He showed another set of berries which had a red X on them. "But be careful of the Yamaho-bou out there because it is poisonous."</b>
</p><p>"It's a good thing you know so much, sir." Kimura rubbed the back of his neck. "The last thing any of us want is food poisoning."</p><p>"Well, I am currently studying the mountains wildlife," Koro-sensei told them. "So by this point in the footage, I would have developed an extensive Encyclopediaof knowledge of the editable products."</p><p>"Then why don't you ever just eat the food on the mountain?" Kayano asked.</p><p>"Yeah! Why eat fried tissues in-between paychecks if you can just scavenge stuff?" Mimura scratched his head.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled nervously. "I do sometimes eat the stuff off the mountains, but..." He started to drool. "Store-bought food is so tempting—the cakes, the sodas, the potato chips!!" His stomach grumbled. "It's all so delicious!"</p><p>Class E sighed deeply.</p><p>
  <b>Another wine was shown with jelly inside. "That chocolate vine there has a fruit with a jelly inside of it that can be eaten with a spoon," Koro-sensei said. "And its skin can be fried with Miso to make something appealing to adults."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma tossed a basket full of mushrooms. "What do you think of those mushrooms, Koro-sensei?" He smiled brightly. "Let me take care of the poisonous mushroom, I'll be in charge of throwing them away!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked suspicious. "What are you going to use them for, Karma-kun?"</b>
</p><p>"Why so little faith, Nagisa!" Karma pretended to look offended.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Because it's you."</p><p>"Seriously, though, what are you going to use the poisonous ones for?" Kayano asked warily.</p><p>Karma smiled pleasantly. "Can't a guy just collect poisonous mushrooms as a hobby?"</p><p>The students and teachers stared at him witheringly.</p><p>
  <b>Karma picked up one mushroom. "This one's clearly poisonous."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're dead wrong," Koro-sensei told him. "Known in western countries as the Emperor Mushroom, the Tamahotake. Is a rich delicacy when fried with butter. It's a rare ingredient that we're still unable to grow ourselves."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked bored. "I see." He shrugged. "So boring..."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, yeah, maybe Karma shouldn't be in charge of the mushrooms," Kataoka commented.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Okay, so maybe I'm not an expert, but I'm sure I would have been able to pin-point most of the bad ones."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei put the mushrooms on his head like antennas. "But, it closely resembles the fly agaric, a species of poisonous mushroom so be really careful." He started sorting through the mushrooms. "Half of the mushrooms here are poisonous but..."</b>
</p><p>"What?" Karma smiled while the others side. "It's not like anyone did get poisoned—and you should always double-check these things!"</p><p>
  <b>His face lit up. "Karma-kun!" He started to pull out a weird looking mushroom. "Among them, is a specimen of incredible value!" When he held it up it blinded the others with its brilliance. "A-A....MATSUTA-KE?"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked away from the bright light that was blinding.</p><p>"AH! It's too bright!" Oota shielded his face from the screen.</p><p>"Christ, what is that!?" Terasaka looked away.</p><p>"Something glorious!" Koro-sensei was crying tears of joy.</p><p>
  <b>"If you bought this at a store and made a full course with it in...One serving of it would cost around 3,000 yen," Koro-sensei said in awe. "By the way, you can easily find them in this mountain recess. The fact that this place is so isolated is not a handicap, but an advantage."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Both Karma and Nagisa looked on curiously. "These ingredients are like you, they're hidden away in these mountains so no one realises their potential."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly at that, looking over at the others who seemed to have similar looks on their faces.</p><p>"Aw, sir..." Toka smiled warmly. "You're so sweet!"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, it's true." He ruffled Nagisa's and Karma's heads. "Each one of you is special and has something about them which makes you unique."</p><p>Karma's cheeks started to heat up, whacking the tentacle away while Nagisa looked up at their teacher fondly.</p><p>
  <b>"So we're gonna attack the customers with a hidden weapon, huh?" Terasaka smirked along with Muramatsu and Yoshida, looking confident. "Well, it is a store run by assassins after all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As time went on they were busy preparing for the restaurant, getting the food read, as well as baking desserts and working on the menu.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We'll sell these items to the customers with our usual bloodlust, using the mountains as our ingredients!" Muramatsu said excitedly, testing the taste of the ramen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scent of the food filled the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...And then on a Sunday in the middle of November.) Nagisa narrated. (The curtains on the school festival war were opened!)</b>
</p><p>"This is going to be great," Hokoma said. "Both classes are going to pull off something amazing."</p><p>"Question is, who's is going to be better?" Otani said.</p><p>"And who's going to make the most money?" Hatanaka quipped in. </p><p>
  <b>The main campus was packed on the day of the festival, with multiple signs advertising the different food and events.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The school festival!" A teenage boy was holding up the pamphlet. "Heheheh. This is our chance."</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. "That voice..."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "We've heard that before..."</p><p>Fuwa narrowed her eyes at the screen. "Yeah..."</p><p>
  <b>"They're protected by that teacher-monster so we can't fight them directly," a familiar voice said. "But we can ruin them indirectly!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The teenage gang from the Kyoto school trip appeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki smirked. "The grudge we've born since the school trip in Kyoto will finally be avenged right here in Tokyo!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap!" Sugino exclaimed. "It's them!"</p><p>"How did they find us?" Kanzaki looked worried.</p><p>"Uh...well it is a famous festival," Kamei commented.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Well if they've got a score to settle, we can take them on."</p><p>
  <b>Toka was advertising the class E restaurant near the entrance to the mountain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki frowned when he saw the signs. "So their store is up ahead, huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The other teenager gang member looked at the sign. "These noodles are 'made from acorns', what the hell? This' the first I've heard of something like that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just like the title says!" Toka said when she spotted them. "They're spiced noodles made from acorns. It's a new flavour obtained from the natural ingredients on this mountain." She smiled brightly. "This is probably the only place in Japan you can eat them and they're available for the limited time of this festival."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The gang looked at the menu with new interest.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, good selling technique, Yada," Kataoka praised.</p><p>Toka winked. "Gotta started building up my selling pitches if I want to get into business!"</p><p>
  <b>"Both our senpais and the adults who understand the true value of food said they're delicious!" She told them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's also a crapload of things on the side menu!" The gang older teens looked excited.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm hungry from just hearing what she said!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki looked annoyed. "Hey! Don't forget our objective." He scoffed. "They probably don't have a fridge all the way up that mountain." He sneered. "And what about how sanitary the place where the food being prepared is?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Toka smiled. "Ah, you don't have to worry about that!" The students were shown fishing and scavenging for fresh ingredients. "When you order something that requires delicate ingredients to make, we go capture them on the mountain and bring them straight to the shop," she explained. "So if you order something here and now, by the time you reach our shop on the mountain, we'll have already captured the ingredients and you can eat them while they're still fresh!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...I see.) Ryuki frowned, looking around at the height of the mountain. (They turned the fact that it takes a while to reach the top shop into an advantage!)</b>
</p><p>"Wow..." The students looked impressed.</p><p>"That's really smart..." Araki said in surprise.</p><p>Koro-sensei grinned. "As I said, a setback isn't always a bad thing."</p><p>"And the mountain has a lot of hidden potentials," Okuda commented.</p><p>
  <b>Toka gestured to the side where Yoshida and Terasaka were waiting by a cart being pulled by bikes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We can also take people who have difficulty walking all or half-way to the shop but..." Toka smiled brightly. "You look quite strong, so it won't be hard for you to get there!"</b>
</p><p>Most of the students laughed while Toka smirked.</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled proudly. "Nice work."</p><p>
  <b>Later the four teenagers were crawling to the top of the mountain, looking half-dead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dammit!" Ryuki collapsed on the dirt at the top of the steps. "I should stop smoking...."</b>
</p><p>The laughter grew.</p><p>Sugino beamed. "Okay, this is good."</p><p>"Maybe if you're lucky they'll have a stroke," Hashizume commented.</p><p>
  <b>"HOH—This looks good!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why is there a Shachihoko up there?" His friend asked when he saw the roof.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was hiding in a Shachihoko fish sculptor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...Who knows?" Ryuki said warily. "Looking at it pisses me off though."</b>
</p><p>"I get the vantage point but..." Sugino scratched his head. "Why are you a fish, though?"</p><p>"Well, I have to blend into the background!" Koro-sensei said, earning some looks. "And a fist mascot on top of a restaurant won't be questioned too much."</p><p>"But...why do you have a Shachihoko sculptor?" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, where did you even get it?" Mimura asked.</p><p>"Oh, I actually found it while travelling!" Koro-sensei replied brightly. "It was abandoned in a junkyard so I took it home and polished it up."</p><p>"Yeah, but where did you keep it?" Okuda asked.</p><p>"Was it in your porn lair?" Fuwa asked slyly.</p><p>"It's not a porn lair!" Koro-sensei replied defensively.</p><p>
  <b>"AH!" Sugino yelled. "They're the high school students from the field trip!!" Sugino was in an apron holding drinks. "What are you doing here?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki grimaced along with Okuda from behind him while Kayano looked angry. Nagisa watched anxiously while Karma smiled slyly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Heh." Karma's smirk grew dangerously. "Are you going to kidnap another one of our girls?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki frowned. "We're not gonna do something like that again." His friends looked worried. "If we do that monster teacher of yours will show up again."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sniggered. "Well, at least they learned their lesson."</p><p>Karma looked disappointed. "Aw, man. I wanted a rematch."</p><p>
  <b>He picked up a pair of chopsticks. "But, we can ruin this for you even without using force." He smirked darkly,  breaking the sticks apart. "Example, we could scream that this food sucks balls and spread the word on the internet."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh..." Sugino looked on nervously along with Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, as if they couldn't sink lower!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Kataoka stared at him questionably. "I mean, the attempted rape already set a very low bar, Okajima!"</p><p>
  <b>"Hurry and bring us food!" Ryuki snapped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They quickly served their main dish which was piping hot.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, man..." Kondo drooled. "That looks amazing!"</p><p>Muramatsu smiled smugly. "Told you!"</p><p>"It does look good." Hazama smiled faintly. "Nice job."</p><p>
  <b>"This is out menus main dish, acorn noodles," Okuda said anxiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"OOH! It looks delicious!" The chubby high-schooler exclaimed excitedly, shaking.  "Hey Ryuki can I also have the Mont Blanc for dessert!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The other friend with ginger hair was drooling and pointing at the menu. "I also like smoked fish!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ryuki yelled. "YOUR STUPID IS SHOWING!"</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"Okay, these guys are kind of funny," Oota admitted.</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki huffed and stirred the noodles into the broth. (One bite and I'll puke.) He slurped some noodles. (Only a junior high kid would cook this up.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A second later his eyes widened in shock at the sudden burst of flavour in his mouth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gold sparkled were all around him like the flavour in his mouth, as he started to cry.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(It's...IT'S DELICIOUS!!)</b>
</p><p>"HA!" Muramatsu grinned, fist-punching the air. "Defeated in one bite!"</p><p>"Excellent culinary skills," Muramatsu!" Koro-sensei praised.</p><p>Terasaka smirked. "Nice."</p><p>"He can't even complain it's so good!" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>"Now that is quality cooking!" Kimura said.</p><p>The other students started to eye the screen with want.</p><p>"Oh, wow it really must be good," Tsuchiya murmured.</p><p>"I wanna try it!" Miura yelled.</p><p>"It hasn't even been made yet," Asano said irritably.</p><p>"I know, at that makes me want it more!" Miura whined.</p><p>Muramatsu grinned. "Well, I'm sure I could knock up a few recipes just as good at my dad's restaurant!"</p><p>"But he won't let you change the menu," Kayano pointed out.</p><p>"Well yeah..." Muramatsu rubbed his chin. "But I could do it secretly while he's not around!"</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa appeared on-screen pith a smirk. "Originally we were going to do a more impressive reaction shot but sadly there's already another cooking anime that's called dibs on that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa appeared behind her with a frown. "Uh, what?"</b>
</p><p>"What are you even talking about?!" Araki clutched his head in despair.</p><p>Fuwa smirked. "Hey, I don't have to explain myself to people too uncultured to appreciate my humour!"</p><p>Asano's jaw clenched. "It's not humour, it's just nonsense."</p><p>She glared at him, crossing her arms. "Well at least I'm not a <em>fake Otaku</em>—Transformers is a cartoon!"</p><p>Asano glared at her.  "I didn't watch the cartoon."</p><p>She slammed her fist on the mat. "LIES!!" Her finger pointed at him accusingly. "Your shame tells it all—and I bet you watched re-runs of the 1984 to 1987 original?"</p><p>(God damn it.) He stayed composed and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to humour your delusions and fanatic rambling."</p><p>Fuwa smirked. "I knew it!" Her smirk grew. "Judging by your devotion to the fandom, I'm pretty certain you watched <em>Transformers Generation 2</em>."</p><p>Asano felt a wave of disgust. "As if I would watch that trash!"</p><p>"AH HA!" She stood up and pointed at him. "And it's confirmed!" She grinned. "How's that for a <em>contribution</em>?"</p><p>Asano tensed, gritting his teeth. (Damn you.)</p><p>"Wow, nice detective work there, Fuwa!" Mimura looked impressed.</p><p>Fuwa grinned, looking over her shoulder. "I have my moments."</p><p>"So..." Kondo smiled at Asano. "What's your favourite episode from the original series!?"</p><p>Asano buried his face in his palm.</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu smirked from the window when he looked over. "It'll work. It took me a week of research to get to this point."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The other teenagers were slurping down the food hurriedly. "This is ramen but...I've never tasted anything like this!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It was really difficult working with ingredients that all have strong flavours," Muramatsu explained. "There are the acorn noodles in Tonkotsu soup I obtained after searching for the ultimate balance in flavour." He was shown testing the recipe while Koro-sensei watched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona was in the kitchen eating the noodles while he watched a portable screen. "It has a miraculous flavour but because Muramatsu made it his main selling point, his terrible cooking, will be crushed."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu glared at him. "Shut up, Itona! Get back to work!!"</b>
</p><p>Muramatsu scowled while the students laughed.</p><p>"Oh, man, I love this guy!" Rio clutched her stomach as she laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"I want to eat the rest!" The gang members were hurriedly trying to pick what next to eat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell is this Ta-Magotake? I've never had anything like that!!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"YOU IDIOTS!" Ryuki shouted at them. "You have to say it tastes bad!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Eh?" Bitch-sensei said softly, causing them to look over. "It tastes bad?" She leaned down and pouted at them. "Oh, my...do the things my students made not suit your tastes?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(SHE'S SO PRETTY!!!)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>All the boys had nosebleeds and hearts in their eyes.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked as her students chuckled. "Well, that's one way of dealing with a bunch of needy little boys wanting to cause trouble."</p><p>Karasuma shook his head, trying to hide his amusement.</p><p>
  <b>The rest of E Class watched blankly as the gang members started praising Bitch-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, absolutely not, it's incredible!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Really?" Bitch-sensei cooed. "Then how about a delicacy made from persimmons and loquats." She traced the picture with her finger. "It's skin is as soft as mine."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'LL EAT IT!!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei winked at her students. "You're welcome, kids."</p><p>
  <b>Ryuki was sweating nervously as she touched his cheek with her finger. "B-but, eh, my money..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's an ATN at the station." She leaned close to his ear. "You can pull out all the cash you need."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WE'LL BE BACK SOON!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They all bolted down the hill to find the station.</b>
</p><p>The whole hall filled with laughter.</p><p>Bitch-sensei felt her smile become smugger, raising an eyebrow at Karasuma. "No words of disapproval?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his smile. "I think you dealt with them like a professional...well in assassination terms."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's smile grew.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei waved at them. "Ok, I'll be waiting for you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa watched sheepishly. (We've sold another course.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura and Takebayashi were watching from the rood with Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We have Yada attracting customers at the base of the mountain while Bitch-sensei is conning people at the top," Kimura said. "The master-disciple combo is frightening."</b>
</p><p>Toka smiled at that when Bitch-sensei shot her a please look.</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi's brow furrowed, pushing his glasses up. "But even though we don't have many customers we're doing well considering our location."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is still the first day," Koro-sensei said. "The duel begins now." The menu was shown. "We have Sugaya-kuns poster. Okajima-kuns pictures of our product. Hazama-sans descriptions on the menu." The website was shown. "Mimura-kuns special home page and finally our peculiar ingredients will attract customers interest."</b>
</p><p>"I didn't know you did website design!" Sugaya said.</p><p>Mimura chuckled. "Well, I'm still learning but I've been practising for about a year or so now."</p><p>"Nice photography, Okajima," Okuda praised.</p><p>"Thanks." Okajima looked proud. "Looks like it's not just girls I can make look sexy!"</p><p>The girls stared at him blankly for a long time.</p><p>He gave a nervous laugh. "Uh...I-I mean...uh..."</p><p>"Just stop." Mimura patted him on the shoulder, shaking his head. "It's no way you can make that sound good."</p><p>
  <b>Itona climbed on the roof with his portable screen. "I'm continuing my reconnaissance," he told them. "In terms of attracting customers, Class A is winning."</b>
</p><p>"Damn!" Yoshida groaned.</p><p>Class A started to look excited at that.</p><p>"See!" Ren nudged Asano.</p><p>Asano felt a smile threatening to creep onto his face, but he kept his expression passive. "Yes, it seems to be going quite well."</p><p>
  <b>It shifted to the main campus where the main hall was filled with flashing bright lights, a full stage with idol singers, a dining hall, and customers crowding the buffet.</b>
</p><p>"WHOA!!!"</p><p>The school gawked at the screen.</p><p>"That...is...AMAZING!!" Takada squealed.</p><p>"It's so bright!" Oota eyes widened in awe.</p><p>"H-how?!" Sugino pointed at the screen and then at class A. "This is..."</p><p>Asano smiled crookedly. "I said I wasn't going to underestimate you."</p><p>
  <b>"Asano-senpai!" A group of lowerclassman girls were gushing when he walked by with the other Big Five.</b>
</p><p>Rio made a disgusted gagging face.</p><p>
  <b>"It's good to see you here." Asano smiled at them. "I'm really happy you're enjoying yourselves."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The other four of the Big Five were exchanging looks as they followed him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We have several events the theme of which changes every hour," Asano said as he walked through the crowd. "We were even able to hire famous comedians and idols for free."</b>
</p><p>Mimura narrowed his eyes when he looked at the screen. "Wait..." He gasped. "IS THAT YES@DOLLS!!?"</p><p>Asano stared at him passively. "Yes."</p><p>"YOU KNOW THEM!!" Mimura looked like he'd cry.</p><p>"...Obviously."</p><p>"I'm more shocked that you know comedians," Karma commented.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "All of which have been funnier than you."</p><p>"But how do you know Yes@Dolls?!" Mimura questioned. "They're really reclusive and I've been trying to get their autographs for months!"</p><p>Kayano discreetly rolled their eyes. (They're not that great—they barely even sing their own songs, and Ryoko is a bitch.)</p><p>Asano sighed. "I met them when they were just starting out—one of their members was in a music concert I beat one of them in." He rubbed his chin. "It was the lead singer, Ryoko, she was playing the piano—she would have had a fighting chance if she hadn't messed up Etude In C Minor towards the end."</p><p>Mimura looked like he'd cry again. "Aw, man...so lucky."</p><p>
  <b>A layout of the venue showed two parts with the stage separating the two in the middle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The seats are divided into two sections," he explained. "Once the performance on the stage is finished we close one partition and let the customers leave." The concert flipped to the next room. "And then we immediately start the next performance on the other side of the stage."</b>
</p><p>"Wow...that's a lot of capitalism..." Hazama commented.</p><p>"And good business," Asano remarked dryly.</p><p>"But what about ethics?" Isogai pointed out. "You're manipulating your customers."</p><p>"...Yes, your point?" Asano questioned.</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka and Takada watched from the other side enviously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh! They're going wild on the other side," Takada said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka looked at the schedule. "There should be a comedian on the other side, oh man, I really want to see it!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two boys rushed to go to the other side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No choice then." Tanaka took out some money. "I'll go out, pay 500 yen, then go in the other side."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They're gonna keep on squeezing money out of this at this rate," Takada said warily.</b>
</p><p>"Or you could just wait for the next show to appear on your end?" Kataoka pointed out.</p><p>"But then we'd be missing out on all the fun!" Takada complained.</p><p>"Yeah!" Tanaka scowled. "And waiting in there would be boring."</p><p>"It wouldn't even be for that long," Toka said.</p><p>"Well, it's our money, we'll spend it how we want!" Tanaka replied stubbornly.</p><p>There were a few facepalms while Asano smiled smugly.</p><p>
  <b>"Considering that the food is free, the commoners will continue to haphazardly eat." The two boys were shown sitting and eating. "And that is one more reason to pay the entry several more times." Asano was backstage tuning his electric guitar while Ren watched him with interest.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, why do you have a guitar?" Kayano looked surprised. "Are you—are you going to perform!?"</p><p>"Well, yes, it seems so," Asano replied dismissively.</p><p>A group of girls who were sat together squealed high enough to make a few people flinch and cover their ears.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Asano-kun is going to play the guitar!!" Kamei looked excited.</p><p>"That's worth double the entrance fee!" her friend gushed.</p><p>"He's so cool!!"</p><p>Rio looked annoyed. "Oh come on, what are you guys his Fanclub?!"</p><p>"Um, I think they actually are," Nagisa said, looking disturbed.</p><p>
  <b>"Once they start to feel their curiosity satisfied, we make things more interesting," he said, standing up. "Well then, it's our turn now." He looked over at them. "Get ready while I warm up them up with 2 or 3 light music songs."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He appeared on stage and started playing loudly, blasting some chords as the girls started to screaming hysterically.</b>
</p><p>"TAKE MY MONEY!!"</p><p>The group of girls and a few others started cheering.</p><p>Shindo stared at the screen in awe. "So cool..."</p><p>"Not you too!!" Machida looked frustrated.</p><p>Sugino groaned, shaking his head. "Make it stop, please..."</p><p>Rio wanted to vomit. "This is too much..."</p><p>"You're so amazing, Asano!" Kanada blushed.</p><p>"Hey, I'm playing the drums!" Araki looked at her desperately. "Isn't that cool too!?"</p><p>Kanada frowned, looking over her shoulder like she was only just remembering he was there. "Oh, uh, yeah I guess..." Then hearts were in her eyes when she looked at Asano. "But lead guitar is so cool!"</p><p>Araki curled up and sobbed while Juba patted him on the back.</p><p>"Yeah, I know the feeling..." Juba glanced at Miura who was staring dreamily at Ren.</p><p>"Wait, does that mean you can sing, Asano?" Toka asked.</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed. "...Yes."</p><p>"Now that I have to see!" Hiroto grinned.</p><p>"I know right!" Ren exclaimed. "I've been trying to drag him to karaoke for months!"</p><p>"I'm not going to sing at a dinky karaoke bar," Asano replied dryly.</p><p>"It's not dinky!" Ren argued.</p><p>
  <b>The other four from the Big Five watched from the backstage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No seriously, is there anything he can't do?" Seo crossed his arms and looked annoyed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I know..." Araki stared at the stage in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koyama sighed, looking over his shoulder. "To be honest it's disgusting how good he is."</b>
</p><p>Asano felt a swell of amusement at that.</p><p>
  <b>"He's good." Araki looked thoughtful. "But remember he's not infallible."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koyama pushed his glasses up. "Well he sure isn't going to lose to E Class,I guarantee you that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seo scowled. "That'd be a nice change of pace, I'm sick of seeing our leader get his butt kicked by those friggin nobodies."</b>
</p><p>"Seo!" Kanada looked annoyed.</p><p>"I'm just being honest!" Seo looked defensive, eyeing Asano apprehensively. "No offence, boss..."</p><p>"No offence taken," Asano replied evenly, hiding a frown. (He does have a point. I can't keep losing.)</p><p>
  <b>Ren smiled faintly and slipped his base on. "He's not the only chosen one at this school," he reminded them. "I mean, after all we learned our instruments between study sessions too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Araki smirked, holding some drum sticks. "What do you say we get out there and back him up!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah!" Seo cheered.</b>
</p><p>Asano smirked faintly and then scowled when he saw his friends looking at him in amusement. "Well, you do need to make yourselves useful."</p><p>Nagisa smiled as he observed.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted back to E Class where Kimura was watching the performance from the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, their band's performance is so good!" he said while the music blasted out. "Can we really sell more than these guys?"</b>
</p><p>"Let us see the performance!" Imai whined. "It's not fair!"</p><p>One girl looked over at the Big Five pleadingly. "Can't you guys release a CD or something?"</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna hear Asano sing!" Another girl complained. "I'd pay anything for that!"</p><p>"Me too!" A large group of students cried.</p><p>Asano smirked when he saw the annoyed looks E Class was shooting him. "I suppose it would be an interesting business venture...and it would look good on a University application."</p><p>"Really!!?" Ren looked excited. "Aw, man, just think of all the girls we could get!"</p><p>"Girls...?" Araki dried his eyes and looked over at Kanada. "Ren's right, we should do it!"</p><p>"Okay, that's it." Hiroto smashed his fists together. "If they're starting a band then we have to start one too!"</p><p>Isogai sighed. "No, we don't."</p><p>"But think of the money and girls!" Hiroto pleaded, shaking his shoulder. "The <em>girls</em>, Isogai!"</p><p>"I think you guys should do it!" Kanzaki looked intrigued. "It would be nice to hear you sing."</p><p>"Thank you, Kanzaki." Hiroto smiled gratefully. "See! It's what the babes want!"</p><p>"Oh, please, our album would flatten yours in weeks," Seo argued.</p><p>Hiroto grinned wickedly. "Is that a bet?"</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Oh, no..."</p><p>"No one is making any bets!" Isogai quickly intervened.</p><p>Karma started to smirk. "...It could be interesting though."</p><p>"You said you hated singing." Isogai started to look stressed.</p><p>"Yeah, but if Asano-chan is singing..."</p><p>"Don't call me that!" Asano snapped.</p><p>Isogai buried his face in his hand. "Karma..."</p><p>"Ooh, a battle of the bands would be very interesting!" Koro-sensei cooed. "I could add it to my scrapbook."</p><p>"Please don't encourage them," Isogai begged.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa meanwhile was taking a customer's order when someone yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey are you there, Nagisa?!" Sakura's voice rang out. "We came to see you!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked over and saw Sakura running towards the old campus, with Matsukata-sensei, the school helper, and the small school children.</b>
</p><p>"Aw!" Kayano smiled. "This is cute."</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Yeah, it's nice seeing they stayed in touch."</p><p>"And more customers!" Rio grinned.</p><p>
  <b>"Sakura-chan!" Nagisa beamed. "Matsukata-san, everyone from the park!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Heh." Kataoka smiled when Sakura walked over to Nagisa. "So you continued to see them, Nagisa."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled. "Yeah, I go and teach them stuff every now and then."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well." Sakura blushed as she smiled. "He didn't have any other choice after I asked him to be my personal tutor."</b>
</p><p>"Aw!" Kanzaki smiled fondly.</p><p>"Don't go breaking her heart, Nagisa," Hiroto teased.</p><p>Nagisa rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny."</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto walked over. "Good business strategy, with this bunch we'll make volume alone."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, right," the small boy behind Matsukata muttered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's the enemy of all women." The spiky-haired boy pointed at Hiroto.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed.</p><p>"What?!" Hiroto glared at the screen. "Damn brats!"</p><p>Okano was laughing. "They're smart kids!"</p><p>
  <b>Matsukata smiled. "Sorry we don't have deeper pockets, but we're here." He was later eating some of the noodles. "Oh, this is superb."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura smiled. "Something this good will sell a lot."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed. "...This is a difficult battle for us." He looked down while Sakura frowned. "Even though we've made something good, it's difficult for us to advertise it to a lot of people."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I see..." Sakura smiled again. "Don't worry, you and everyone else have a mysterious power."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Matsukata nodded, ruffling the hair of the kids around him. "Indeed. If you do things right today, I'm sure word will spread."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked thoughtful as they started to leave once they had finished the food.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks for the food!" Sakura yelled as they left.</b>
</p><p>"It's true, we just have to be patient and try our best," Koro-sensei advised.</p><p>"But Class A is winning!" Hara frowned. "What if we can't catch up?"</p><p>"I mean, the most we can do is just try our best," Rinka said. "We can't expect a miracle to just swoop by and hand us sales."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa waved. (...That's right.) He smiled. (We have confidence in what we've done.) A shadowy figure was looking at a laptop. (But what would be best is if one person was able to spread the word to a lot of people.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene changed to later on in the day. Okano watched jealously when Hiroto was talking to a pretty customer outside the campus.</b>
</p><p>Okano blushed a deep red when she saw.</p><p>Hiroto started to smirk.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was cleaning up when Rio came in apprehensively. "By the way, Nagisa, I heard about why your hair's so long." She looked guilty. "I'm sorry I unknowingly made fun of you...did I hurt your feelings?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, not at all!" Nagisa smiled in sheepishly. "As long as it's you or Karma-kun, it's fine."</b>
</p><p>Rio smiled in relief. "You're too nice, Nagisa..."</p><p>"Yeah, way too forgiving too," Karma said as he browsed through the photos.</p><p>Nagisa sighed when he saw. "I have to be with you guys as friends..."</p><p>
  <b>Rio smiled in relief. "I see. I won't tease you about it anymore."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate that."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled in appreciation until someone shouted from outside.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"HEY!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tensed. (Oh, crap, I know that voice!!)</b>
</p><p>The students looked confused for a second.</p><p>"Wait!" Okano's eyes widened. "Is that...?"</p><p>"No!" Nagisa gasped, clutching his head. "Please, no!"</p><p>
  <b>"HEY, NAGISA!!" Yuuji appeared wearing a backpack and a giant smile. "I CAME TO SEE YOU!"</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nagisa paled. "GEH! Yu-yuuji-kun!!?"</b>
</p><p>"IT'S HIM!" Domen pointed at the screen. "The bad dancer from the island!"</p><p>"NO!" Nagisa covered his face in his hands. "Why is he here?!"</p><p>"Wow, looks like he did fall hard for you, Nagisa." Kataoka smiled sympathetically.</p><p>"You really charmed him," Okano commented.</p><p>Nagisa groaned. "This can't be happening..."</p><p>
  <b>"Yuuji?" Rio looked confused for a second until it clicked. "Ah!" She smiled slyly. "The guy who confused you for a girl and fell in love with you when we were on the southern island."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa tensed when he saw the look on her face. "Nakamura!"</p><p>Rio tried to look innocent. "What?"</p><p>"You look like you're up to something?" Toka crossed her arms.</p><p>"Pfft, me?" Rio placed her hand on her chest.</p><p>Her classmates sighed.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked out the window. "H-How did you know that this was my school?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuji chuckled. "Ever since that day I've been searching the names of the hotel's guests." From behind Nagisa Rio was moving towards his pants. "And I found your school's homepage when they were advertising the school festival!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I- I see..." He grimaced and looked behind when he saw Rio. "Wha--? Hey, Nakamura—what the?—STOP!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She's taken his trousers off and replaced them with her skirt.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa lowered his head in irritation.</b>
</p><p>"Nakamura!!" Nagisa yelled. "You just said you wouldn't do this!!"</p><p>"Nakamura..." Koro-sensei sighed in exasperation.</p><p>Rio laughed nervously. "Uh...Oops."</p><p>Karma took a picture. "Nice!"</p><p>"Karma!" Nagisa buried his face in his hand. "Why are you like this!?"</p><p>Sugino patted Nagisa on the back. "Hang in there, buddy."</p><p>The rest of the students were turning red in the face trying not to laugh.</p><p>
  <b>Rio grinned wickedly, adjusting the pants on her waist. "Okay, I promise this is the last time for real."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WE JUST HAD A CONVERSATION ABOUT THIS!!"</b>
</p><p>The students couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.</p><p>"This is too funny!" Hatanaka cackled. "I'm sorry!"</p><p>"O-oh man, the execution, dude!" Tomo gasped in-between laughter.</p><p>"Sorry!" Rio raised her hands defensively when Nagisa looked at her. "Promise! This is definitely the last time!"</p><p>"You guys are the worst..." Nagisa's eye twitched, earning a sympathetic smile from Kayano.</p><p>
  <b>Rio's expression was dark and sly. "He's rich, right?" She whispered while he grimaced. "We don't have any other choice, we have to increase the average amount of money we get from customers."</b>
</p><p>"You can't just pimp me out!" Nagisa complained.</p><p>"But the money, Nagisa. Think of the money," Karma reasoned.</p><p>Nagisa scowled. "Then how about you put on a dress and sell yourself!?"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "But I can't pull it off like you can."</p><p>
  <b>"So Nagisa-chan." She booted him out of the window and towards Yuuji. "The fate of our class depends on your abilities as a hostess!!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AH!" he yelped when he was pushed out.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Nakamura!"</p><p>"I know, I know, I'm the worst." Rio smiled grimly. "But, this could really could be the thing that wins us the festival, Nagisa!"</p><p>Nagisa shot an annoyed look.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm so happy I came to the school festival!?" Yuuji said as he sat opposite Nagisa behind a pile of leaves. "To think that you would serve me personally." He was devouring the noodles faster than he could chew. "Also I'm really excited because you told me to go to eat in a place where no one else can see us—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was crying. (I just don't want people I know seeing me like this.)</b>
</p><p>"Don't worry, Nagisa," Hinano reassured. "You're still a man to us even if you wear skirts."</p><p>"Uh, thanks Kurahashi..." Nagisa didn't feel that reassured. "But it's still embarrassing."</p><p>Karma patted him on the head. "Hey, it's only until we can pimp you out long enough to make lots of money!"</p><p>Nagisa glared. "Seriously!?"</p><p>
  <b>Then Rio held up some cue cards from behind the bush.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Eh? A prompt card appeared?) Nagisa sighed as he read it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Nagisa: I want you to eat all of my favourites – read it!'</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Nagisa exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm giving you pointers!" Rio argued.</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, you know what I want?" Nagisa tried to act, looking like a puppet. "I—uh—want you to eat all of my favourites!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure thing, babe!" He reached for his wallet. "Just ask and I'll get everything on the menu!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed as the students laughed. "You guys are terrible people..."</p><p>"But we're making money!" Karma said cheerfully.</p><p>Rio winked. "Gotta keep the eyes on the prize!"</p><p>"I'm starting to think you two need a lesson in business ethics as well," Isogai commented, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>Rio chuckled from behind the bush, readying the next card. "That fool has a lot of money after all," she whispered when Kimura looked over questionably. "He also looks like someone who likes to eat, so earn us some money Nagisa."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled sweetly. "Pull out all those charms, Nagisa!"</p><p>"Can you not encourage them please?!" Nagisa yelled.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. "Karma...Nakamura..."</p><p>The two students tried to look innocent.</p><p>"But we promise this won't happen in this timeline!" Rio said quickly.</p><p>Karma smiled. "Yeah, sir. Once we get out of this bubble, those days are over."</p><p>"We'll reform!" Rio placed a hand on her chest. "No more taking advantage of Nagisa-kun!"</p><p>Nagisa and the rest of the entire school didn't believe that.<b></b></p><p>
  <b>Nagisa had a pen and paper and was watching Yuuji choose form the menu. (According to Kayano, this boy Yuuji-kun, who we met when we went to the southern islands, fell for me while, due to various circumstances, I had to wear girls' clothes.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, I stopped smoking that strange thing you know?" he told Nagisa. "So you wouldn't worry, Nagisa-chan."</b>
</p><p>"Oh." Nagisa's brow knitted. "He actually listened."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I did say you have an impact on people, Nagisa."</p><p>"Well, I guess but I didn't expect him to take it on board so fast," Nagisa said sheepishly.</p><p>"Well, you know what they say about love," Karma chimed in.</p><p>Nagisa gave him a peeved off look.</p><p>
  <b>Hinano came over with a tray of food, causing Nagisa to look up. (Even though my real gender should be obvious...) Koro-sensei was also watching from the rood. (And other than that, this classroom holds many secrets.) Nagisa looked guilty as he watched Yuuji eat. (I feel awkward when Yuuji-kun is around but..)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This looks delicious as well." He took out his phone. "Let's take a picture."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I have to deceive him so he doesn't get suspicious about our class' various secrets.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed and then looked up at the bushes when he saw another sign.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled and pointed at the sign which read, 'Ask him if he's willing to pay 10,000 yen for a date.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO BUSINESS, KARMA-KUN!!!)</b>
</p><p>"KARMA!" The school yelled.</p><p>Karma raised his hands innocently. "But it could work!"</p><p>"You can't pimp out your friends for money!" Karasuma exclaimed and then groaned in exasperation. "I can't believe I even had to say that..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei patted him on the back. "I told you, these brats are demons."</p><p>
  <b>Then Red-Eye the assassin came out from the bushes with a gun and a dead pheasant in his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is a present for you, Karasuma-san." Red-eye smiled. "This mountain's full of interesting things."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Both Nagisa and Yuuji spat out their food.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, this guy is alive!" Oota gawked.</p><p>Yanagi shrugged. "I mean, he's not a zombie, so I guess so."</p><p>
  <b>"Red-eye?" Karasuma looked surprised to see him. "They told me the God of death got you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It was on the verge of death at the time," Red-eye replied with a shrug. "But I was able to heal fast because of my youth."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, well that's lucky!" Toka looked pleased.</p><p>Mimura scratched his head. "Did that Reaper guy even kill anyone important?"</p><p>Sugaya shrugged. "Well, he didn't live up to the hype so..."</p><p>Koro-sensei tried his best not to snigger.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma looked annoyed. "More importantly, put away your gun!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Calm down, man." Red-eye looked amused, handing the bird over to Hara. "I have a valid hunting licence for all countries in the world."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "That's not why I was asking."</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, a green pheasant!" Hara exclaimed. "I can grill this up in order to make some soy sauce for the noodles!" She smiled. "Thank you—you're from our school trip, right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuji looked over in shock. "Why does he have a gun?" he asked warily. "Maybe we should call the police..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WAIT-WAIT!!" Nagisa stopped him from dealing with the number on his phone.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no!" Kanzaki buried her face in her hand.</p><p>"Yeah, this is turning into a train wreck..." Sugaya commented.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "It already was."</p><p>"But why did Red-eye suddenly turn up anyway?" Okuda asked.</p><p>The students paused, and then looked over at Koro-sensei.</p><p>Koro-sensei was flustered. "Well, we need customers!"</p><p>Nagisa hid his face in his hand. "Why is this happening?!"</p><p>
  <b>"I-It's not how it looks. He's..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio held up another cue card which read, 'Yoshioka-san from the local hunting club.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Y-Yoshioka-san from the local hunting club," Nagisa read off lamely.</b>
</p><p><b>"YOSHIOKA-SAN?!" Yuuji pointed at the man in disbelief. "HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A JAPANESE GUY, YOU KNOW?!"</b><br/>There was a round of laughter.</p><p>Hatanaka cackled. "Oh, man, this is gold!!"</p><p>"Those cue cards, man!" Bando clutched his stomach.</p><p>"Uh...oops?" Rio rubbed the back of her neck. "Okay, so this guy is more observant than I thought..."</p><p>"You think!" Sugino said.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled nervously. "H-he changed his name because he likes Japanese anime so much..."</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi hummed. "Well, it's not unheard of..."</p><p>Asami hummed. "I do know a girl who looks foreign because her parents are from America—she had red hair even though she was born in Japan."</p><p>
  <b>"I...I see..." Yuuji looked over in confusion. "Well, putting Yoshioka-san to one side..." He blushed. "Nagisa-chan, I want you to be honest. What do you think about me...?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lovro appeared from the bushes, making the boys scream.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And you too." Karasuma's voice interrupted them. "Don't erase your presence in times like this."</b>
</p><p>"Lovro!" Bitch-sensei's face brightened in relief. "He's back!"</p><p>Ritsu smiled warmly. "I told you he was okay."</p><p>
  <b>"Heh." Lovro walked over. "I was invited here by the octopus."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I see." Karasuma sighed. "I'm happy to see you're still alive and well."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This might sound a little rude." Lovro smirked. "You did a good job I defeating 'him'. I knew you had good skills...But I was sure that 'he; was in a totally different dimension."</b>
</p><p>"Pfft, yeah, well Mr K is a whole other league of his own!" Okano praised.</p><p>Karasuma smiled faintly and then looked at Bitch-sensei questionably when she stared at him. "What?"</p><p>She scowled, blushing. "Lovro hardly ever compliments someone like that...you've really earned his approval."</p><p>"Oh." Karasuma wondered why she was blushing. "Well, that's good to hear. He's better to have as an ally than an enemy."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's blush darkened, looking away from him.</p><p>
  <b>"I wouldn't have been able to do anything if I was alone," Karasuma said. "Your disciples was really worried about you, go see her."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Indeed."</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "I'll give him an ear full when I see him!"</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "He might not stay long then."</p><p>
  <b>Yuuji was shaking. "Who the hell is that frightening old man...?" His voice squeaked. "He's really not a normal person..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa turned to where the cue cards were being shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's mild Yagi-yuu..." Nagisa read off stiffly. "The leader of the Asakusa entertainment hall."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"HE'S A COMEDIAN?!!"</b>
</p><p>Some students started choking on their own laughter.</p><p>Karma burst out laughing. "Yes!" He high-fived Rio. "Brilliant!"</p><p>Rio couldn't stop laughing. "This just keeps getting better."</p><p>"Not for me!" Nagisa yelled at them.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled nervously. "A-and the thing they were talking about was also a joke." He raised his hands. "His disciple became a teacher here and she stopped being a comedian...."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuji stared at him blankly for a long moment."...I see."</b>
</p><p>Asano sighed. "What even is this?"</p><p>"Comedy gold is what it is!" Kondo said, chuckling.</p><p>"Poor Nagisa..." Kayano smiled sympathetically at the Blue-haired boy.</p><p>Sugino gave his friend a thumbs up. "Hang in there."</p><p>Nagisa sighed and shook his head when he looked over at Karma and Rio. (Why are these my friends?)</p><p>
  <b>"Wow!" Isogai looked outside. "We suddenly got a lot of customers."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah..." Kataoka looked outside warily. "They're all assassins who couldn't kill Koro-sensei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The customers all looked shady, with some wearing sunglasses and trench coats while others had scars or strange looks on their faces.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh. "I admit, the timing for this was quite bad!"</p><p>"No duh!" Nagisa chided.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "This could end very badly."</p><p>"Well, we could always just lie and pretend they're all detectives?" Okuda suggested.</p><p>Rinka raised an eyebrow. "From what, the 1930s?"</p><p>"We could pretend they're French detectives!" Okajima suggested.</p><p>Tsuda facepalmed. "French detectives don't look like that!"</p><p>
  <b>"It's quite a sight seeing them all gathered here like this," Isogai said. "Koro-sensei called them." The assassins were carefully watching the octopus on the roof. "They're only acting calm because they know Koro-sensei's around."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi looked at the takings. "...Well, it's true that the number of our customers has increased but..." He frowned. "We're still unable to keep up with the pace of Class A's customers."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki sighed. "We're going to lose at this rate."</b>
</p><p>Sugino sighed when he saw Class A start to smile.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano hummed. "We have to find something in order to get us out of this desperate situation."</b>
</p><p>Karma cleared his throat, nudging Nagisa. "Well..."</p><p>"No." Nagisa narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"We could just sell him photos!"</p><p>"Absolutely not!"</p><p>
  <b>"This gun is delicious!" Gastro dunked his gun in the broth and then greedily licked it. "You would never be able to tell that those brats made this!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked on in annoyance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," Smog said as he happily ate his noodles. "I would happily eat this even is they had put some poison in it."</b>
</p><p>"Ew!" Bitch-sensei wrinkled her nose. "You invited those losers!"</p><p>"They did technically stope Takaoka from killing the children," Koro-sensei argued. "And they'll be on their best behaviour with Lovro around."</p><p>"Yeah, but they're freaks!" Bitch-sensei complained.</p><p>"I kind of wanna see Lovro and Bitch-sensei interact with them!" Toka said excitedly.</p><p>Hinano nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that would be really cool."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scoffed, crossing her arms. "It would end in disaster."</p><p>
  <b>Yuuji looked over at Nagisa questionably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"T-THEY'RE ALL COMEDIANS!!" Nagisa was flustered. "FROM ASAKUSA!!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa groaned in despair while the students were in hysterics.</p><p>
  <b>"Look, that guys even eating a mont blanc with some wasabi in it..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grip ate some mont blanc and then spat it out because of the spice as Karma appeared behind him throwing a wasabi tube up and down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You can see his natural comedic reaction taught to him by mild Yagiyuu himself!"</b>
</p><p>"KARMA!" Koro-sensei yelled. "They're our customers!"</p><p>The hall was filled with laughter from the students.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Ah, sweet revenge."</p><p>"I swear, they're going to murder you, Karma!" Isogai looked concerned.</p><p>Karma grinned. "They have to catch me first!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked down in despair. "You could say that we're related to those comedians in some way..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa-chan..." Yuuji's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stiffened.</b>
</p><p>The laughter started to fade as the students calmed down.</p><p>"No shit!" Oota was crying tears of joy. "This is too much."</p><p>"Poor guy, still trying to hold it together," Yanagi said, looking over at Nagisa who looked ready to fling himself at the time-bubble.</p><p>
  <b>"My old man is a big famous tv chairman." A flashback showed him spying on his dad when a young girl and agent approached him. "So I've seen the faces of many comedians drawn close to him since I was a kid." He sighed. "Therefore, I'm able to discern and exterior smile done only to deceive people." He looked at Nagisa accusingly. "When I met you in the island's hotel you weren't the kind of girl who's smile like that..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked down guiltily. "...You have some really good skills of observation..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuji huffed, sitting down. "It's not something 'good'," he complained. "It's just an undesired talent I got from being raised in a disgusting environment!"</b>
</p><p>"Aw..." Kanzaki frowned sympathetically.</p><p>"I guess he is lonely," Toka said.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Yeah, and we took advantage of him..."</p><p>"Well, actually Nakamura and Karma did," Sugino pointed out.</p><p>"Heh..." Rio looked a little guilty. "I guess we can get blinded by money..."</p><p>Karma hummed. "But the opportunities are just so tempting." He looked at the photos on his phone. "Maybe we should just pimp out photos instead."</p><p>Nagisa was red in the face. "You're not pimping anything out!"</p><p>
  <b>"...It's just like you said, I was lying," Nagisa told him, standing up. "I have been forced to look like this since I was a kid." He touched his pigtails. "And I've always hated that." Rio was listening curiously from behind the bushes. "But lately I've come to understand that even if you have a talent that you don't want, it can still be useful to people."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa let out a deep breath, looking at his counterpart on screen curiously. (I guess that is true...) Then he scowled. "That doesn't mean you guys can keep doing this though!"</p><p>"We know." Rio sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "We swear, no more forced crossdressing. Right, Karma?"</p><p>Karma hummed, thinking it over at he looked at the photos. "Well...I guess I have enough photos as it is." He shrugged. "Fine...but you never know if we might need it during the assassination."</p><p>Rio winked. "Emergency crossdress!"</p><p>Nagisa pursed his lips. "I don't trust what you guys class as emergency crossdressing."</p><p>
  <b>He dusted his knees off and sat crossed legged. "So I stopped hating that part of me." He smiled. "I'm sorry...but I'm a guy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuji was struck silent.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"....You're lying."</b>
</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa cringed. "I guess this might be hard for him to process."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled apologetically. "It's true."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...You're lying."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was sweating. "It's the truth."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio held up a sign reading, 'show it to him', with a picture of an elephant at the bottom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(WHAT?!)</b>
</p><p>Rio smiled apprehensively at Nagisa while the others laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled at Yuuji. "...Do I look like I'm lying?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuji looked horrified. "...Are you for real...?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you're able to exploit your faults and weak points, they can become weapons as well. "An anti-sensei blade was shown in the orange fallen leaves. "During my time in this class, I learned how to do that and we created this shop in the same way."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The assassins were shown eating.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The people you see here are related to that way of doing things." Nagisa smiled. "It makes my heart race, and I really enjoy myself."</b>
</p><p>"Same..." Kayano smiled softly, earning a warm smile from the bluenette.</p><p>"It really is a lot of fun," Chiba said quietly. </p><p>Rinka smiled warmly. "Yes, it is..."</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a warm rush of pride, wanting to hug his students. "What other people think makes you weak, can be your biggest strength."</p><p>(I guess I do need to stop worrying so much about if other people see me manly enough to be a boy...) Nagisa thought, frowning when he looked at his friends.</p><p>
  <b>Yuuji stared at him in shock for a while until he turned away and stood up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" Nagisa reached for his wallet.  "W-wait. I'll give you back the money you spent while I was deceiving you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's fine..." Yuuji said dully, walking away. "I...feel like an idiot. I'm going home."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa watched sadly as the wind blew some leaves away.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "We really hurt his feelings..."</p><p>Rio looked guilty. "Yeah we did..."</p><p>"I guess we got a little too carried away trying to make money," Karma mused.</p><p>Sugino crossed his arms. "Just a<em> little</em>?"</p><p>"Well they say money is the root of all evil," Karma said pleasantly.</p><p>"Which would explain why you, Nakamura, and Asano are chasing it like rabbits," Mimura commented.</p><p>"Hey! A girl's gotta eat!" Rio argued.</p><p>"Don't forget Mr Ladies man over here," Okano pointed at Hiroto.</p><p>Hiroto smiled. "I just want the money to get babes, what's evil about that?!"</p><p>
  <b>Karma rushed forward with a maid's costume in hand. "Eh? He's going home already? I thought of trying to make more money by turning this into a cosplay event."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karma-kun, how much money do you plan on earning by exploiting me!!"</b>
</p><p>"KARMA!!"</p><p>The teachers and students yelled at him.</p><p>"I can't breathe!!" Hatanaka keeled over from laughing so hard.</p><p>Nagisa gave Karma a look, to which he chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Okay, I promise, I'm a new man once we leave this bubble!" Karma insisted.</p><p>
  <b>The sun started to set as the day ended.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I wonder if, I did something bad to Yuuji-kun...)</b>
</p><p>"Well, yes, but it wasn't all your fault," Machida said, shrugging. "You were kind of mislead..."</p><p>"Yeah, by a pair of demons," Sugino said dryly, looking over at Rio and Karma who were smiling sweetly.</p><p>
  <b>On the second day of the festival, 3-E were making their way up to the mountain that morning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, we did reasonably well on the first day," Rinka said as she walked with Chiba, Sugaya, and Mimura.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And this is the last one," Mimura said, sighing. "The bulletin board of sales has been put up in the main building already and I don't think we can compete with Class A with this rate."</b>
</p><p>Class E started to look subdued.</p><p>"Yes!" Kondo and Aoi high-fived.</p><p>"Hey!" Sugino looked hurt.</p><p>"Oh..." Kondo laughed nervously. "Sorry, Sugino!"</p><p>"We're just really happy we're winning again!" Aoi looked relieved.</p><p>"I mean, I guess we would be celebrating too..." Sugino said.</p><p>"Yeah, plus, do you have any idea what the Principal would do to us if we lost?" Juba challenged.</p><p>"Exactly! We can't lose." Seo looked anxious. "We have to win no matter what."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed, walking slowly up the mountain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then a reporter and a cameraman rushed up ahead. "Hurry up!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We have to make it in time for the morning broadcast!" The reporter said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinka looked up in confusion. "...A television crew?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why are they here?" Chiba questioned, looking ahead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya frowned, looking around the bushes. "The only thing over there is Class E..."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what?" Ren frowned. "What's going on?"</p><p>Araki cleaned his glasses and squinted. "Why would a news crew being going up there?"</p><p>Nagisa and his friends stared at the screen curiously along with the teachers and other students. </p><p>
  <b>When they looked around the corner there was against lien of customers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT THE HELL?!"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT!!!?"</p><p>Everyone stared at the screen in shock.</p><p>Seo started spluttering. "H-How is—I-I don't—WHAT?!"</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. (What on earth is this?!)</p><p>"Where did all those people come from!?" Hara questioned.</p><p>Ritsu chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"Are they here for our shop?" Chiba said in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's the difference between today and yesterday?" Rinka asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa came rushing towards them. "This is incredible!!" She held up her phone where Ritsu was on screen. "Rumours about our shop spread on the internet like wildfire!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"After searching for a bit," Ritsu said. "I found the source of the rumour." She brought up Yuuji's review blog. "It was Norita Yuuji. He's currently the most famous gourmet on the internet."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His profile which read, 'I'm the offspring of a very rich family. If you're interested in a shop, no matter how cheap or expensive it is, just tell me; I'll fly all the way over there to tell you what I think.'</b>
</p><p>"Are you kidding me!!?" Seo yelled.</p><p>"Wow, what are the odds?" Isogai said in surprise.</p><p>"Pretty damn low!" Hashizume swore. "Of all the people to meet in the world!"</p><p>Tsuda looked annoyed.  "And then have him become obsessed and arrive at the festival just in the Knick of time!"</p><p>Karma grinned. "Hey, that's our Nagisa! He attracts only the best!"</p><p>"Oh, wow, this really is a miracle!" Hinano said brightly.</p><p>Class A looked ready to throttle them.</p><p>
  <b>"Due to the fact that he ate a lot of high-quality food since he was a child, his taste buds guarantee quality even if he doesn't like that talent much," Fuwa told them. "He has a lot of requests where they donate money to him to go around eating stuff."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gaped as he read it all off from the phone. (Yuuji-kun!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka shoved Nagisa and Sugaya forward. "Come on now! Hurry up and prepare the store!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"When I was at Kungigaoka," Yuuji narrated while he typed. "I found an incredibly delicious food stall." The camera crew filmed Mimura showing them the food. "I'll write about its menu in detail in my next article but it changed my view on life." The food was shown on the table. "They exploited the fact that they were in a disadvantageous position to gather the ingredients to create their peculiar menu."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu was busy bossing people around in the kitchen as they rushed to fill orders.</b>
</p><p>Class E was smiling while Class A scowled.</p><p>"He really took what I said on board..." Nagisa said.</p><p>Kayano smiled. "Of course he did." Her smile was fond. "You have this way of teaching people lessons without even realising."</p><p>"Yeah, what you say has a big impact on people," Sugino said. "It's special."</p><p>Nagisa smiled, starting to believe it. "I guess it is kind of..."</p><p>
  <b>"One of my friends working there told me that they were able to exploit their faults and weak points, and made them into weapons as well." Yuuji was at his computer late at night typing. "Growing up, I was spoiled while hiding in my father's shadow therefore a part of me came to feel guilty about that." He smiled. "And now I realise that I was really stupid." Others were shown reading his post. "The money he gave me while spoiling me is my weapon. A weapon that can be useful to all of you. Getting to the point, I highly recommend this shop!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa moved around giving customers their food while more ordered in.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"First of all, it's a shop on the top of a mountain that can change your view on life," Yuuji continued. "And you can only go there for one more day!"</b>
</p><p>"It is true," Hokoma said, watching E Class curiously. "You guys have this weird way of changing people's lives without even realising..."</p><p>"Yeah, you do..." Machida frowned. "It's kind of scary."</p><p>Class E exchanged please looks.</p><p>"Well, we've had to learn fast," Okano said, smiling. "Koro-sensei makes it impossible not to."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Learning doesn't just stop at school after all."</p><p>"Yeah." Nagisa looked at him fondly. "I'm still surprised of much things have changed with you just being here, sir."</p><p>"It's like you made this giant wave and things are changing constantly for everybody!" Okuda exclaimed. "It's amazing."</p><p>Koro-sensei smiled warmly. "Thank you."</p><p>
  <b>(And then...) Nagisa sounded out of breath. (We entered the final of the school festival.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class was running around hurriedly to serve the crowd of customers which kept coming in non-stop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(From then on, we worked at a fever pitch.) Nagisa narrated. (Going down the mountain to collect orders.) Itona and Okajima were shown racing around scavenging.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Making food.) Kanzaki was in the kitchen with Muramatsu cooking. (And selling it.) Takebayashi was taking an overflow of cash.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And our friends.) Sugino greeted Shindo and his old teammates at the entrance. (Enemies and acquaintances just kept on coming.)</b>
</p><p>Sugino smiled at Shindo and his teammates. "Thanks for the support, guys."</p><p>Shindo smirked. "No problem, man."</p><p>
  <b>(And coming...)Both Hiroto and Kataoka smirked as they watched Tagawa and Tsuchiya greedily eating (And gracing is with their presence.)</b>
</p><p>Tagawa blushed while Kataoka raised an eyebrow in surprise.</p><p>"Tsuchiya!!" Seo snapped. "What the hell!?"</p><p>Tsuchiya gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, but the food looks so good!" She started sweating. "It's nothing serious, Seo!"</p><p>
  <b>"This is bad!" Okuda was panicked, showing the box of nearly empty noodles. "We're almost out of noodles!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked up. "Well, we're getting a lot more business than we expected."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But A-Class is probably doing better!" Fuwa worried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara held up a large knife and eggplants. "The eggplants on the side menu are selling really well. We can try to push this for the rest of the time."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano and Kimura were covered in mud and panting for breath.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We can keep getting more ingredients if we just go farther on the mountain," Kimura said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hhmm.." Koro-sensei was disguised as an acorn on a desk. "No, let's not." He made a cross with his tentacles. "I think it would be best if we don't make any more moves here."</b>
</p><p>"What? WHY?!" Kimura exclaimed. "If we keep going we can win!"</p><p>The rest of the students looked confused as well.</p><p>"Yeah, we thought you wanted to win?" Tsuda questioned.</p><p>"We have so many customers we can just keep going and catch up!" Muramatsu argued.</p><p>"Why would you give up this early?" Asano questioned in disbelief. "You keep preaching about strength and aiming to win, so why are you giving up?"</p><p>"Yes, but if we kept going it would come at a cost to the mountain's resources," Koro-sensei explained. "If we take too much, all those ingredients and things that make the mountain special will be gone, and they won't be easy to get back."</p><p>Hinano frowned. "That is true, and with all the customers visiting at once, it can affect the animals—especially if they cause damage."</p><p>Class E  and most of the students started to understand.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked surprised. "But then—then we'll lose!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's all right," Koro-sensei said. "If we take any more food, we might disrupt the mountain's ecosystem."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinano nodded in agreement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A diagram of the ecosystem was shown. "Birds, plants, fish, fungi, arthropods, mammals," Koro-sensei listed off. "Everything done by a living thing becomes a blessing in destiny." He stood up from his hiding spot and made a curve with his tentacles. "During this festival, were you all able to feel just how greatly this mountain's destiny blessed you?"</b>
</p><p>"But the money!" Seo gawked. "You could...you could make so much money!"</p><p>"Some things are more important, Seo," Koro-sensei replied patiently. "And we've more than proven our strength and tried our best—that's a more valuable lesson than winning."</p><p>"I really do wanna win though..." Yoshida groaned. "Ugh! Man this hard."</p><p>"It's not worth winning if we end up regretting it," Hazama reasoned, earning a nod from her teacher.</p><p>"Sometimes winning isn't worth it if the cost is too great," Koro-sensei told them. "And if we're only competing for the sole reason of defeating A-Class then we're in it for the wrong reasons."</p><p>"But you said the rivalry was important," Miura reminded him, trying to understand.</p><p>"Yes, but there should be other motivations for trying to win other than being better than others," Koro-sensei explained. He turned to his students. "When you develop your skills for assassination, are you doing it to lord your strength over others, or are you doing to better yourselves and help people?"</p><p>(He has a point.) Nagisa thought, understanding more.</p><p>
  <b>Flashbacks showed the people they'd helped and fought against over the months.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"People who've taught you. People you've helped. People you've caused problems for. People who caused problems for you," Koro-sensei said. "And people you've fought as rivals."</b>
</p><p>"I guess it ties into the whole mission itself," Nagisa said, gaining their attention. "There are different reasons why we're all aiming to kill Koro-sensei—yeah the money is nice and we don't want the world to end, but we only got stronger when that stopped being our only reasons for trying to kill him."</p><p>The students were silent for a while, thinking it over.</p><p>"Ugh, damn..." Rio heaved a big sighed. "Can't really argue with that."She rested her chin in her palm. "And we were raking in so much cash as well!"</p><p>Karma sighed. "We should have cashed in the maid cosplay when we had the chance."</p><p>Nagisa's eye twitched. "Pimping friends out for cash isn't a good business motivator either!"</p><p>
  <b>Okano smiled. "Figures." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Looks like his goal today was to teach again..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Man..." Muramatsu smiled grimly. "I really wanted to win though..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later all the customers were gone as the restaurant was closing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Toka looked around when she heard footsteps. "Sorry! We're all sold out so we'll be closing now!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"....Really?" Hiromi frowned, making Toka splutter. "But you were quite popular."</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers all grew on edge while Nagisa stared at the screen in shock.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked out of the window in surprise. (Mom...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino, Kayano, and Karma tensed, watching warily.</b>
</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed, exchanging a wary look with Kayano.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei observed them with interest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here." Nagisa placed a cup of grape juice in front of his mom. "It's our last cup of grape juice. Trust me it's good."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks." His mom sipped the juice. "I saw you guys on tv..." She said hesitantly. "Your class is something else. I think I get why you wanted to stay here so badly."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sat opposite her. "...Yeah."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply. (Please let this go well...) He breathed a little easier when his friends seemed to edge in closer, feeling warm and protected again.</p><p>
  <b>"...Nagisa." She looked down. "About what happened here the other day." The flashback showed Nagisa confronting the assassin. "When you protected me...and beat that miscreant in an instant..." She grimaced. "When I looked at your back. I realised something. My son and I are two totally different people." Nagisa was shown working on a wire. "And you got all that power sometime when I wasn't paying attention..."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt his stomach flip. (She...she's actually finally seeing me...)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked down as silence settled between them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bur...Nagisa." She looked up hesitantly. "Please at least stay with me until you're an adult. After that, you can live however you want..." She smiled softly. "I mean, I finally feel like I'm your parent." She gripped her cup tight. "So at least let me worry about you for a little while longer."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled. "...Of course!"</b>
</p><p>His classmates watched from the window and smiled.</p><p>Nagisa smiled in relief. "I guess she really did change—what?" He frowned when he saw his classmates hesitant looked. "This is a good thing."</p><p>"It is," Sugino said, smiling. "We're just still worried."</p><p>"Yeah, we are..." Kayano managed a smile. "But I think you're right about your mom changing. She did seem to listen to you, but..."</p><p>"The question is how are we going to deal with the version of her in this timelines?" Karma asked.</p><p>Nagisa's smiled faded. "That's...That's a good point." He sighed. "I still need to stand up to her, but since the circumstances are different, it might be harder for her to listen.... especially if she has a breakdown like she did when she tried to burn down the campus."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled. "Which is why it's a good thing you have us."</p><p>"Yeah." Nagisa smiled at Kayano and Karma. "That's true..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei watched from the window. (All the destiny I've encountered in the world has raised people greater than any teacher...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Ms Yukimura covered by a bright light as she held up a gift to someone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Would you..." Her voice was warm. "Like to make today your birthday?"</b>
</p><p>Kayano tensed up immediately, making Nagisa frown.</p><p>"Ms Yukimura!" Okano exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt something sharp prod at his chest.</p><p>"Who is she talking to?" Machida asked.</p><p>"I don't know but it's their birthday apparently," Oota replied.</p><p>"Well, you'll all just have to see," Ritsu commented brightly, earning some impatient looks.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stared off into the distance. (I wonder if I'm completing the circle of destiny you gave me...)</b>
</p><p>"Wait, hold on a second!" Fuwa's eyes bulged. "Is she...is she giving that gift to you, sir?!"</p><p>"You said you met her!" Okajima said, scratching his head. "And now you're talking about destiny after that flashback and stuff."</p><p>Koro-sensei remained quiet while the students all stared at him suspiciously. "As I said before, it's a complicated story."</p><p>Nagisa hummed, glancing at Kayano when he saw her shift around. (Is she okay?)</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma interrupted him when he walked in. "Nagisa's mother apologised," he said, frowning. "And I hear she tried to start a fire."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes..." Koro-sensei smiled warily. "That happened."</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka snorted. "Well, that's one way of summarising it."</p><p>
  <b>"Also..." Karasuma's voice grew irritated. "She came to talk to me." A vein popped on his forehead. "What did she mean when she said she wouldn't tell anyone I'm bald!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei whistled innocently.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma tried to stab him but Koro-sensei dodged it.</b>
</p><p>Rio burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah, forgot about that!"</p><p>The earlier tension faded when the students started laughing.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled while Karasuma glared.</p><p>Bitch-sensei grinned. "Aw, but it's such a good look on you!"</p><p>"Don't you start," Karasuma snapped.</p><p>
  <b>Class E looked amused as Koro-sensei raced around the campus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Talk about destiny..." Kayano chuckled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Must be destiny that they're so involved with each other..." Karma commented.</b>
</p><p>"I swear, how many times are you guys gonna mention the word destiny again!?" Tagawa snapped.</p><p>
  <b>The next day the results were announced with Class A coming first while the high school Class A came second, with 3-E in third place.</b>
</p><p>Class A gave a loud sigh of relief.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness!" Juba clutched his chest.</p><p>"Yes!" Seo grinned, sharing a pleased looked with his classmates.</p><p>Ren nudged Asano. "See! I told you everything would be fine."</p><p>Asano fought back a smile. "Yes, well...there's no room for complacency after all."</p><p>"I was really worried there for a while," Fujii gave a nervous laugh.</p><p>"I know!" Okuno took a deep breath. "Can you imagine if we lost!?"</p><p>"Well, you guys did put in a lot of effort..." Sugino grimaced.</p><p>"Even though it was executed in a cold soulless corporate fashion," Hazama remarked.</p><p>"I'm pretty satisfied with our victory to be fair," Hiroto said. "We ended things early for the right reasons."</p><p>"And we still managed to make a mark," Okuda pointed out. "Third place overall is still really good!"</p><p>"Indeed." Takebayashi nodded. "Especially when you consider it was out of the high schools as well."</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, 3-A's awesome!" Oota exclaimed. "They managed to beat out even high school 3-A!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's Asano for you!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But, y'know..." Another boy pointed at 3-E's result. "Class E was pretty good too!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's face brightened up at that, along with the others in 3-E.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked pleased. (And that change in attitude is the bigger win than any.)</p><p>
  <b>"They had to close on the second day, and they still took third!" He pointed out. "Who knows how it could've turned out if they went all the way to the end?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Some footsteps started near them but the students didn't notice.</b>
</p><p>The students started to grow uneasy.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened. (Oh, no.)</p><p>
  <b>"Did you go eat there?" Adachi asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bando smiled warily. "Well, the news report on TV kinda piqued my curiosity."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And here we thought that Class E was hell!"</b>
</p><p>Asano stiffened. (Stop talking you, idiots!)</p><p>
  <b>Adachi gripped his chin. "But they were finding their own ingredients and everything in the nearby forest...I'm kinda jealous actually!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal stopped, smiling thinly as his expression darkened.</b>
</p><p>"The students started to panic.</p><p>"Oh, shit!" Adachi swore, looking terrified.</p><p>"Adachi, you idiot!!" His friend yelled. "What have you done!?"</p><p>"H-he can't be mad at us can he?!" Kondo looked at Asano worriedly. "We did everything right!"</p><p>"Yeah, what more can he want?!" Seo exclaimed, biting his nails.</p><p>"Asano?!" Kanada and the others were looking towards him worriedly.</p><p>"You're...you're not mad at us to are you?" Miura asked quietly, grimacing.</p><p>"No, I..." Asano frowned faintly but brushed it off when he saw there looks. "We have done everything right," he told then lightly. "And if the Principal isn't happy then..." He swallowed a bad taste. "Then that is his own issue."</p><p>Class A seemed momently relieved by that while Class E watched curiously.</p><p>
  <b>The next day Asano and the other Big Five were gathered in the Principal's office.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We spared no effort in this battle," Asano said. "So we're satisfied with our victory."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal kept the back of his chair facing them. "Well...I hear it was quite the entertaining battle."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano frowned. "The fact that the battle turned out this way, I think, proves that crushing them with an overwhelming difference would have been nigh impossible."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I don't think so," The Principal said lightly, making his son tense. </b>
</p><p>Class A looked uneasy.</p><p>"But what else could we have done?" Seo looked confused. "We had the biggest event, the biggest numbers, and we were the best! We won!"</p><p>"It's not enough," Asano grimaced. "Unless the enemy is completely crushed, then the victory doesn't count."</p><p>"But that..." Kondo grimaced. "It doesn't make sense. How is...?" He gestured at the screen. "We tried our best, how can that not matter!?"</p><p>"It <em>does</em> matter," Kanada said firmly, looking at Asano pleadingly. "You believe it does too, right Asano-kun?"</p><p>Asano sighed, feeling something painful tug in his chest when they kept looking at him like that. "Yes." He sighed. "He's wrong. It does matter," he said, surprising the other students. "And like I said, if he isn't happy with it then that's his own problem."</p><p>A slow smile spread across Rio's face. "Now that's more like it."</p><p>"Yes, it is." Koro-sensei felt a rush of warmth.</p><p>Asano scowled when he realised Class E was starting to smile. "That doesn't mean crushing you is still off the table!"</p><p>
  <b>"They were running a restaurant, yes?" Rotten food with cockroaches was shown. "It would have been simple to spread bad rumours." His eyes narrowed. "Or perhaps poison their food." He smirked. "You simply didn't put in the necessary effort."</b>
</p><p>"POISON!?"</p><p>The whole school couldn't believe what they were hearing.</p><p>Karasuma narrowed his eyes. (Is he for real?) His mouth set in a thin line. (He's lost his mind.)</p><p>"What on earth?" Class A teacher looked ready to have a stroke. "That's illegal!"</p><p>"H-he can't be serious?!" Etsuki-sensei looked alarmed. "How can he even say that!?"</p><p>Kensaku looked sick. "...What is wrong with him?"</p><p>"But if you poison the food, he'd be hurting the customers as well?" Okuda looked disturbed. "Food poisoning can kill people!"</p><p>"I don't think he's thinking about those consequences, Okuda," Takebayashi said grimly.</p><p>"No, he isn't," Koro-sensei said gravely. "He's only thinking about the end goal..."</p><p>"Asano." Isogai looked extremely worried. "<em>Please</em> tell me he's never said anything about poisoning people before?"</p><p>The others grew more horrified when they thought about something similar happening in the past.</p><p>Asano grimaced at their horrified expressions. "This is the first time he's ever asked such an extreme method of sabotage before," he answered, staring at his hand as he curled it into a fist. "...But he has made it very clear that sabotaging one's enemy is just another way to win." His nose wrinkled in disgust. "So I can't say I'm surprised."</p><p>
  <b>Araki, Seo, Koyama, and Ren all looked horrified.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(You've got to be kidding me!!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Araki gulped. (What were we supposed to do? Dip their cook wear in salmonella?!)</b>
</p><p>Kataoka glared at the screen. "According to him, you were..."</p><p>"I-I can't!" Kondo clutched his head as the stress became too much. "I can't do this—he's more than crazy! Winning isn't worth any of this!"</p><p>Aoi gulped. "I'm starting to think the same..."</p><p>"I don't understand why we have to do this..." Kanada grew more upset. "We don't need to keep hurting people to get what we want. There are better ways to win!"</p><p>Tsuchiya looked disgusted. "It's so gross!"</p><p>"Asano, this has to stop," Ren looked at his friend pleadingly. "The whole thing is getting out of hand."</p><p>Asano grew uneasy. "Yes, I know..."</p><p>"You have to make him listen!" Kanzaki said, frowning. "Someone needs to stand up to him."</p><p>"Yeah, you're his son!" Hiroto frowned. "You're the only person who might get him to listen!"</p><p>Asano looked at Class E and then Class A who were both sharing the same looks of uneasiness and expectation.</p><p>
  <b>Asano grimaced, looking down in disappointment but not surprised. "...Mr Director." He looked up coldly. "I'm beginning to grow uneasy with your style of education."</b>
</p><p>Ren sighed in relief. (Good. Then maybe he can finally make him listen.)</p><p>"Yes!" Kanzaki's smiled hopefully. "Keep going!"</p><p>"Yeah, you need to make him listen," Kondo encouraged.</p><p>Nagisa's looked over nervously. (Hopefully, this will go well.) Thoughts of the many times he'd tried to get his mom to listen came back. (But the Principal does seem stubborn...)</p><p>
  <b>"I don't know how they did it, but this year Class E became stronger by leaps and bounds." The pole-topping defeat was shown. "Even to the point of being able to complete with the chosen ones in Class A..."</b>
</p><p>(Yes! He's learned!) Koro-sensei nearly rubbed his tentacles together in delight.</p><p>
  <b>"Annoyingly enough." Asano clenched his fist against his chest. "I can tell that I've significantly improved as well, and I can't deny it was because of them."</b>
</p><p>Karma smirked. "You're welcome."</p><p>"Oh, please." Asano scowled, crossing his arms. "You've been nothing but a pest. At least Isogai has presented himself as a worthier adversary."</p><p>"Really? Oh, thanks, Asano." Isogai smiled cheerfully. "That's really nice of you to say."</p><p>Asano wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It was an observation, not a compliment."</p><p>
  <b>He frowned. "Because of these strong enemies and my min-no..." He paused, frowned, and quickly backtracked. "Because of my destiny with my companions, I've been blessed with strength." </b>
</p><p>There was a fit of laughter.</p><p>Rio cackled. "You were going to call them minions!!"</p><p>"I was doing no such thing," Asano replied dryly.</p><p>"Yes, you were!" Seo exclaimed in frustration. "You were totally going to say it!"</p><p>
  <b>Seo looked annoyed behind him. "You were about to call us minions weren't you!"</b>
</p><p>"We're not minions!" Koyama complained while the students kept laughing.</p><p>Ren sighed. "Asano..."</p><p>Araki frowned. "You don't really just see us as minions do you?"</p><p>Asano shrugged. "I never said minions and clearly referred to you as companions—it was a compliment."</p><p>"HOW!!?" Seo and Koyama both yelled.</p><p>"I said you blessed me with strength," Asano replied flippantly, causing Ren to chuckle. "It was a compliment."</p><p>Araki fidgeted. "But you definitely see us as friends right?"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow at that, scrutinising the insecurity littered on their faces. "...Well, I'll admit you four can be quite tiresome on most days, and I'll admit, a few months ago I probably wouldn't have cared too much if any of you had tragically died or been injured—"</p><p>"Um, is this going somewhere?!" Seo snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm starting to wish I never asked..." Araki muttered.</p><p>"Obviously if you'd let me finish," Asano replied curtly. "...As I was saying, as bothersome as you can be sometimes, if I didn't enjoy your presence I wouldn't choose to be in your company." He shrugged. "You are acceptable companions and I suppose our 'friendship' is important."</p><p>There was a long silence of the four of them just staring at him in surprise.</p><p>Asano looked irritated. "Well, are you just going to sit there and gawk like idiots?"</p><p>A fond smile spread onto Ren's face. "Yeah, probably. I guess we're just hopeless like that."</p><p>Koro-sensei wiped a tear from his eyes. "It's so touching!"</p><p>"Yeah in an emotionally constipated way," Okano commented, still trying to wrap her head around what she was listening too.</p><p>
  <b>"You don't get stronger by fighting a weak enemy," Asano told him. "That is the conclusion I've reached."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His friends smiled at him faintly when he stood his ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And that is completely different from what you teach," Asano said firmly.</b>
</p><p>Rio let out a low whistle. "Not bad!"</p><p>Class E looked pleased, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, nice job, Asano," Kataoka said.</p><p>Fuwa laughed. "You've officially been de-brainwashed!"</p><p>"And you did a good job standing up to your dad," Nagisa told him.</p><p>Asano stared at them warily and felt an odd and weird soft of pride that he thought that.</p><p>
  <b>There was a pause.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal turned his chair around fully and smiled. "Asano, would you mind leaving us for three minutes or so?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano's eyes widened in confusion. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>Everyone in the assembly hall froze, the smiles leaving their faces.</p><p>"Oh, dear." Koro-sensei looked worried while the rest of the teachers tensed.</p><p>"Oh, shit..." Hiroto shared a look of dread with his classmates.</p><p>Nagisa paled. (He didn't listen.) He looked over at Asano and the others in A-Class who all started to look alarmed. (Uh, oh.)</p><p>
  <b>"I'd like to talk with your four friends for a bit," he asked evenly. "Just a friendly little chat."</b>
</p><p>"No!" Seo looked terrified. "Don't leave us alone with him!"</p><p>"A-Asano, don't leave," Araki started to sweat. "Please don't leave."</p><p>Koyama tugged on Asano's sleeve. "What if he beats us up like the exchange students!?"</p><p>Asano felt sick. "He won't do that." His brow furrowed. "He wouldn't—it's fine." He quickly composed himself. "He's not going to hurt you."</p><p>"Then why does he want to talk to us alone?" Ren looked at the screen worriedly.</p><p>"I..." Asano wasn't sure what he was meant to say.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I wouldn't trust your dad, dude!" Muramatsu said.</p><p>"Yeah, like fuck I'd be alone with him." Yoshida shivered. "The guy is a fucking creep!"</p><p>Rio grimaced. "Don't do it, Asano."</p><p>Asano's stomach lurched. (Then what do you expect me to do!?) He curled his hands into fists on his lap, taking a deep breath. (This is all probably just an overreaction. The Principal wouldn't be stupid enough to harm his own students who are physically weaker than him...and...and what's the worst he can do?)</p><p>
  <b>Ren smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go, Asano. It's only three minutes."</b>
</p><p>"NO!" The students yelled "DON'T DO IT!"</p><p>"Don't listen to Ren he's an idiot!" Seo shouted.</p><p>Ren was flustered, tugging Asano's arm. "Yeah, don't listen to me I'm being an idiot!"</p><p>"He won't hurt you," Asano insisted uncomfortably, not sure what else he could say. "He...you'll be fine. It'll be fine," he repeated, gaining some more concerned looks. "It's only for three minutes. What can he do in three minutes?"</p><p>"...And how long did it take him to hurt Kevin and the others?" Araki asked quietly.</p><p>Asano swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away. "It will be fine..." He looked at Ritsu. "He's not going to hurt them, correct?"</p><p>Ritsu stared at him passively. "No." She smiled grimly. "He's not going to physically hurt them."</p><p>"See," Asano said.</p><p>His friends still looked unsure but the main panic seemed to have faded slightly.</p><p>
  <b>Asano hesitated before he left. (What was that all about...?) He looked over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sky outside seemed to darken.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano crossed his arms and leaned against the wall outside the door while he tapped his finger. (What are they talking about?) His brow furrowed, glancing at the door. (Well, it's been about three minutes.)</b>
</p><p>"Well, there wasn't any screaming," Hiroto said, and then looked sheepish when Class A glared at him. "Hey! I'm just trying to look at positives here!"</p><p>"I hope everything is okay," Hinano mumbled.</p><p>
  <b>The door slid open, and instantly there was a dark disturbing mist.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ren! Seo!" Asano panicked and rushed over to them where they all looked zombified.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kill Class E. Kill Class E." They were repeating in echoing chants with empty eyes and drooling. "Kill Class E. Kill Class E. Kill Class E. Kill Class E."</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!!?"</p><p>The students gaped at the screen.</p><p>Seo, Araki, Koyama, and Ren flinched away, staring at the screen in terror.</p><p>Asano's stomach plummeted. (No!)</p><p>Tsuchiya screamed shrilly "What did he do to you guys!?"</p><p>"Oh, man! This is bad!" Juba winced. "This is really bad!"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked disturbed. "This is very concerning..."</p><p>"It's fucking insane more like!" Bitch-sensei spluttered. "This guy is out of control."</p><p>Karasuma stared at the screen grimly. "Whatever he did to the baseball players seems to be taken to a more extreme level here."</p><p>
  <b>"What have you done!?" Asano yelled at The Principal who was facing the window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I just fuelled them with a little hatred." The Principal smiled thinly, glancing at him with a dark. "It only took a few words to destroy your 'destiny'."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano backed away in horror, speechless.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The strength I teach is nothing that fragile." The Principal said coldly, smiling as dark shadows overcast his face. "Nobody will believe in your strength since it couldn't achieve a crushing victory."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now it's my turn to come out." Centipedes seemed to lurk in the dark mist. "I'll pull every string for the semester exam!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano choked, sweating as he watched the darkness surround his father.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That shall be my first lesson," The Principal said coldly. "There's no meaning or value to being weak."</b>
</p><p>"Well, things just escalated to bad to a whole horror movie level of screwed up!" Kimura looked worried. "Now what!?"</p><p>Asano clenched his jaw, feeling a wave of regret. "I should have known he wouldn't listen."</p><p>"Hey, no!" Nagisa said quickly. "You did the right thing standing up to him." He pushed away the bad memories of his mom. "He might not be listening now, but you can't give up," he told him, remembering what Sugino had said. "You have to keep fighting to make him listen!"</p><p>"Exactly!" Kataoka said firmly. "Nagisa didn't give up, and neither should you."</p><p>"She's right." Ren gritted his teeth. "You can't back down now."</p><p>Class A nodded looking shaken up.</p><p>Asano frowned. "Yes, except he's not going to listen to me!" He felt a surge of frustration. "Don't you get it? He doesn't see my strength." He balled his hands into fists. "He won't listen."</p><p>Karma said, rubbing his chin. "If he won't listen to words then there's only one thing he will listen to and that's all of us kicking your class the ass-kicking they've had coming for a whole year."</p><p>"Uh, he means that metaphorically, right?" Araki asked nervously.</p><p>"Karma's right," Koro-sensei said. "The only way the Principal is going to listen is if Class 3-E take all the top 50 spots and prove his philosophy doesn't work." He looked at his students sternly. "This will be your final academic battle, children! The stakes will be high and the fate of the school's sanity rests on your shoulders!"</p><p>"Oh, wow, thanks for the sudden hike in pressure!" Okajima exclaimed. "The stakes were already high!"</p><p>"You're not the one who got zombified!" Seo snapped.</p><p>Asano grimaced, feeling like his power had been stripped away right out of his fingers.</p><p>"You're not the only one in this fight, Asano," Nagisa said, smiling encouragingly. "The rest of us will be aiming to beat your dad as well."</p><p>Karma grinned wickedly. "So don't start buckling under the pressure now."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes indignantly. "As if I would!" He grimaced, still feeling some fear tug at the back of his mind. "If handing him a humiliating defeat is the only way to stop this, then fine." He clenched his hand into a fist. "Either way he has to be stopped."</p><p>"Then we'll be okay." Ren patted Asano on the shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>"Now then!" The scene shifted to Koro-sensei. "It's time for the biggest event of the year: your final academic battle!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, talk about a tone shift!" Oota exclaimed as he and some of the others got whiplash from the sudden cheery atmosphere.  <br/><b>Class E looked over their shoulders at the back of the classroom.</b></p><p>
  <b>"Do you think you think you have what it takes to come out on top, Karma?" Koro-sensei asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dunno." Karma smirked and leaned back in his chair. "I'm pretty stupid, so I don't get hard things."</b>
</p><p>Class E all looked over at him in amusement.</p><p>Karma smirked, looking over at Class A. "Don't worry nerds, a new sheriff is coming to town." He stretched. "And I don't take kindly to wannabe big shots who think they can brainwash the little people."</p><p>Class A didn't look reassured.</p><p>"He is not being in charge after this!" Koyama said fiercely.</p><p>Tsuda scowled, crossing her arms. "Yeah, no matter what he scores, you cannot let him take over."</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "I'd sooner throw him out of a window then let that happen!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Season 2 Episode 11: End of Term Time, 2nd Period or Place Your Bets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 2 Episode 11: End of Term Time, 2nd Period or Place Your Bets</p><p>***</p><p>"...Um, so are you guys alright to play the next episode?" Uchida asked when he looked over at Class A and saw that they looked overwhelmed.</p><p>"Yes, of course," Asano replied firmly, while Araki sobbed quietly behind him. "Let's just get this over with."</p><p>"I'm hoping things don't get worse," Miura muttered.</p><p>"Um, this is the Principal we're talking about," Morikawa said nervously.</p><p>Kanada grimaced. "Yeah, I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better..."</p><p>"And each challenge shall make everyone stronger in the long run!" Koro-sensei chipped in cheerfully. "We can't fear failure children, we have to—"</p><p>"Learn from it and grow stronger," the school recited dully, some of them rolling their eyes. "YES WE KNOW!"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh..."</p><p>"We learned our lesson, now can you please stop repeating it!" Tsuda whined.</p><p>Koyama looked annoyed. "We were wrong, you were right, there are you happy?!"</p><p>Class E did look happy.</p><p>Rio grinned. "Well, well, this is a fun development."</p><p>"And so heartwarming!" Koro-sensei wiped his eyes.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "It's good that you guys are being open-minded about this."</p><p>"Won't stop you from losing, though!" Karma teased, winking.</p><p>Seo sighed, crossing his arms. "Look, I just don't want the Principal to get away with this—the whole zombie-brainwashing thing is just gross."</p><p>Araki nodded. "Winning is important, but I don't want to win this way..."</p><p>Ren sighed. "And that brainwashing is bad on my skin, you know?"</p><p>"Really?" Asano looked exasperated. "<em>That's </em>your main concern!"</p><p>Ren smiled sheepishly. "Hey, skin cream is expensive." He frowned, rubbing his cheek. "And that pale-purple undead complexion really looks bad." He started to look worried. "And if I'm too obsessed with studying then I could get stress lines!"</p><p>There were some sighs from the other students.</p><p>"Hey, the guy has a point!" Hiroto argued. "No girl wants a zombie looking creep!"</p><p>"Exactly!" Ren exclaimed, sobbing. "Think of how bad it'll affect my love life! Looking this good all the time takes commitment."</p><p>"Dude, I completely get you." Hiroto nodded gravely. "People just don't know how hard it is looking this good every day, you know?"</p><p>Isogai sighed, burying his face in his hand.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth in frustration. "Uchida! Play the episode!"</p><p>Uchida laughed and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>The scene opened up with Asano's house shown from above.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(For as long as I can remember, my household has been a classroom,) Asano explained while he was eating breakfast opposite the Principal while a woman cleaned up some dishes in the background. (With my father as the teacher, and me as his student.)</b>
</p><p>"...Who's that woman?" Hinano asked after some awkward silence.</p><p>"That's my mother, who else would it be?" Asano replied dismissively.</p><p>"Wait! You have a mom!" Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you think I was grown in a lab or something?"</p><p>A few students snorted in laughter.</p><p>"W-was that a joke?!" Koyama spluttered.</p><p>"Well, we had our theories," Rio said with a smirk. "But to be fair you never talk about her so—ow!" She rubbed her arm when Kataoka pinched her. "What, that wasn't rude was it?!"</p><p>Asano didn't seem bothered. "She's not particularly remarkable..." he said, earning some confused looks. "She's a housewife. She's...nice, if not somewhat annoying at times."</p><p>"Asano!" Ren chided.</p><p>"What? Her mothering can be irritating at times," Asano replied dismissively.</p><p>Araki smiled in amusement. "She always bakes us snacks if we visit." He drooled a little. "She makes the best dumplings!"</p><p>Seo nodded rubbing his chin. "She is a good cook."</p><p>"I'm just wondering how she puts up with the Principal—the guy is a scary dude," Yoshida shivered.</p><p>Asano shrugged, starting to grow uncomfortable. "Yes, well, they seem quite happy and he is nothing but <em>doting</em> I suppose. They go on <em>dates</em> and trips occasionally." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And he buys her flowers quite regularly..."</p><p>"Aw! That's cute," Kanzaki said, smiling slightly.</p><p>"That is actually kind of adorable," Fuwa commented, chuckling.</p><p>"Hm." Asano shrugged again. "Yes, well he can be charming when he wants to be..."</p><p>The students grew quiet at that.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to Asano walking away from home while the Principal drove away. (Also whenever there wasn't anything particular to learn, we never held any conversation.)</b>
</p><p>"...What, like never?" Kimura said.</p><p>"Why waste time pretending to show an interest in each other besides what's necessary?" Asano replied evenly. "It works fine for me."</p><p>Nagisa frowned, staring at him. (Even mom tries to get to know me a little.) He thought thinking of the few 'good days' and memories when his mom would be happy and they would joke or watch a TV together.</p><p>Karma scowled faintly when he felt a pang of empathy. (God damn it...we actually have something in common.) He frowned when he saw the pitying looks the others were shooting Asano. (The last thing he'll want is pity. Seriously guys...) He rolled his eyes. (Some of them really just don't get it.)</p><p>"Meh, it's his loss," Karma commented dismissively, earning some confused looks. "My parents are the same, so I just ignore them back, makes things way simpler."</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed faintly when he stared at him, while Nagisa smiled faintly.</p><p>Karma's stomach tightened when everyone remained silent, wondering if he'd just given ammunition to the enemy and left himself exposed.</p><p>"...Yes, I suppose so," Asano replied after a moment and then shrugged. "Ignoring him is quite amusing at times."</p><p>"Bet it pisses him off?" Karma smirked. "My mom nearly had a full fit once because I wouldn't pass her the butter."</p><p>"Yes." A smirk was threatening to slide on Asano's face. "It does."</p><p>The other students were staring at them in confusion.</p><p>"...Um, what's happening right now?" Seo whispered to Araki.</p><p>Rio smiled in amusement. "I think Hell just froze over."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, looking at Karma proudly. "Yes, it just might have."</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to the Principal being driven in the black car as he looked out of the window. "Ah, stop for a moment," he told his driver.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure." The old driver said, pulling the car up next to the park where a shabby-looking young man was hunched on the park bench.</b>
</p><p>"What is he doing?" Muramatsu looked confused.</p><p>Many of the students and teachers stared at the screen curiously.</p><p>
  <b>"Hello there!" The Principal greeted pleasantly as he walked over. "Glad to see everything's the same." He stopped in front of him and reached into his pocket to take out his wallet. "But this city, though, seems it's about to change. Even so I'll still be able to make money." He opened his wallet and threw a heap of cash on the ground. "So I'll give you your allowance."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man fell to his knees and desperately grabbed the cash.</b>
</p><p>Asano's stomach lurched as the other students started to watch in growing uneasiness.</p><p>"Allowance?" Okuda frowned. "Why would he be giving him an allowance?"</p><p>"This is weird..." Rio said, cringing.</p><p>There were a lot of nods in agreement.</p><p>
  <b>"Go ahead and blow it all on gambling," the Principal said cheerfully. His expression growing more disturbing as he looked down at the man. "After all, I am the one who taught you not to be happy any other way..."</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Isogai looked alarmed.</p><p>"Wait, Asano, what's going on?" Kataoka asked. "Why is your dad giving that man money to spend on gambling?"</p><p>Asano shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know. It's just something he's always done..."</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>"H-how do you know it's something he's always done?" Hinano asked quietly.</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed defensively. "Because I just do."</p><p>Hinano stopped herself from asking any more questions and just nodded.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to the Chairman's office where Karasuma and his subordinate Sonokawa were facing him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait, hold on!" Sonokawa stammered. "Could you repeat that please!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smiled thinly, leaning back in his chair. "I'll need another billion," he told them casually.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma gritted his teeth. (Another billion!!?) A vein twitched on his forehead. (He's bleeding us dry.)</p><p>"Dude, how much money does he need?" Okajima said.</p><p>Isogai frowned, glancing at Asano. "Didn't you say he was most likely building more schools?"</p><p>Asano nodded. "Yes, it seems more than clear now, and at the rate he's squeezing the Government, it looks like he's building them quickly."</p><p>
  <b>"We're approaching the climax of the assassinations, yes?" A scene showed students running down a hall. "I also need to factor in the risk to my students and it will cost you to keep this a secret." His smile grew. "Long time residents of this city will be able to tell that something big is happening."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes narrowed.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma clenched his jaw tight. (He figured that out already.)</p><p>"Wait is he talking about the secret next stage your boss mentioned a few episodes ago?" Hatanaka asked.</p><p>"...It seems likely," Karasuma replied.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled smugly. "<em>Oh, dear</em>, it seems the Government may have underestimated just who they were bribing."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. (Yes, they did.)</p><p>
  <b>Sonokawa was enraged. "But you can't just—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Calm down, Sonokawa," Karasuma interrupted her calmly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She looked at him desperately. "But he's already demanded so much money from us!" she argued. "At this rate, he'll ask us for even more than the bounty by the time March rolls around." Tears rolled down her face. "That's, like, my yearly salary times at least a hundred!"</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed at the last remark.</p><p>Toka smiled. "I like Sonokawa-san!"</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Hara said.</p><p>"As I've said, she is a good agent," Karasuma told them. "But she does need to be more professional about this, she can't lose her temper like that."</p><p>"Hey, at least she's standing up to him," Bitch-sensei said, examining her nails. "And she's right, you guys really made the mistake of giving that creep too much power."</p><p>Karasuma hummed grimly.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma grimaced. "Don't forget, we're only using this school because he's allowing us to."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She scowled, reluctantly keeping quiet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smiled. "I'll leave the bank transfers to you," he said pleasantly as he got up to leave his office. "I'm quite busy, so I'll be going now."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was sweating, glaring at the ground. (His perception is incredible, he can already sense the final assassination plans being laid in this town.) The Principal walked down the hall. (It takes an incredible man, to have the Ministry of Defence in the palm of his hand.)</b>
</p><p>"Well, that's comforting," Hazama remarked dryly. "So not only is he brainwashing students, and building more crazy school, you guys are so wrapped around his finger he can do whatever the hell he wants and have it swept under the rug."</p><p>"...Unfortunately." Karasuma sighed, growing embarrassed. "Though he can't maintain that much control for long."</p><p>"Which means it's Final Boss time!" Fuwa grinned. "It's moments like these when the Monster is at his peak when the best battles happen."</p><p>Oota nodded, looking excited. "The whole educational system hangs in the balance—a battle of truly epic proportions!"</p><p>"I thought Final Boss Time happened at the end of animes?" Yanagi said.</p><p>"It can happen with any closing arc," Fuwa replied, smirking. "And since this is finals, it'll be Koro-sensei and the Principal's last academic battle."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "That is true." He chuckled. "It should be very interesting to watch."</p><p>"Especially with the high stakes," Kanada muttered, looking at her classmates worriedly.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to 3-E with Koro-sensei teaching.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"For the first semester midterms, I set the goal of the entire class placing within the top 50, correct?" Koro-sensei said, as his students listened. "I'd like to apologise for that, I was too anxious to see the fruits of my labour and I failed to consider the enemy's movements, as well. But things are different now."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma watched curiously from the back as he sipped his juice.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Yes, I agree with my future-self here." He gave a nervous laugh. "I suppose I still have a lot to learn with being a good teacher!"</p><p>A few of Class E chuckled.</p><p>"Don't be silly, sir, you're doing a great job!" Hinano praised.</p><p>"Well, perverseness aside," Kataoka commented.</p><p>"And the bad money management," Rio teased.</p><p>Hiroto nodded. "Along with some weird eating habits."</p><p>Koro-sensei rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Thank you, children..."</p><p>
  <b>"Now your minds and spirits have matured," Koro-sensei continued. "And I believe that you would be able to accomplish that goal, no matter what challenges faced you." His students looked determined. "You are now ready to place within the top 50, Return to the Main Campus building, and graduate from Class E."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You sure it'll go that well?"Sugino looked nervous. "I heard Class A got a new teacher..."</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Hisaya-sensei looked alarmed. "Why would they need a new..."</p><p>Everyone in Class A tensed.</p><p>"Oh, no..." Kondo's eyes widened in horror.</p><p>"Oh, shit," Hashizume whispered, sweating.</p><p>Asano grimaced. (Here we go.)</p><p>
  <b>Class A looked surprised when the Principal walked in and dropped the 3-A roll call book on the desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"From now on I'll be teaching every subject for Class A," the Principal told them evenly as he faced the class. "A pleasure to working with you, everyone."</b>
</p><p>"NO!!"</p><p>Class A yelled so loud it caught the other students by surprise.</p><p>"Mr Hisaya, you can't leave us with him!" Tsuda begged.</p><p>"Y-yeah, w-we take back every bad thing we said behind your back!" Seo exclaimed.</p><p>"Even the stuff about your wife cheating on you because you're a miserable fat bastard!" Hashizume said quickly.</p><p>Hisaya-sensei's eyes sparked with rage. "You said, <em>what</em>?!"</p><p>"Uh..." Seo and Hashizume realised they'd said too much.</p><p>
  <b>Class E looked alarmed by this.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So we've come to that have we," Koro-sensei commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura sighed, resting his hands behind his neck. "Bad luck for them, who wants to be brainwashed by that creep? Am I right?"</b>
</p><p>"YES!!" The rest of the school yelled.</p><p>"I don't wanna be zombified..." Juba mumbled, shrinking in on himself.</p><p>"W-well maybe he won't brainwash all of us if we do what he says," Miura tried to reason.</p><p>Terasaka raised an eyebrow. "You, nerds, seriously believe that?"</p><p>Many of Class A started to look sick.</p><p>
  <b>There was a grimace on his face. "You guys know what I'm talking about. The way he can trap you with that steely-eyed glare."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"His teaching methods are hardcore," Muramatsu commented. "And he can't even move at Mach 20."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei looked nervous as he chewed on a handkerchief.</b>
</p><p>"Don't look so nervous!" Satsuki cried. "You're the one who's meant to be trying to defeat him!"</p><p>"Yes, well, he is formidable." Koro-sensei chuckled apprehensively. "And there is a chance we might not meet our goal so—"</p><p>"Don't think like that!" A majority of Class A yelled.</p><p>"You have to stay positive!" Kanada begged.</p><p>"You guys have to give your all this time!" Araki said desperately. "Please..."</p><p>Sugino smiled sheepishly. "Hey we'll try our best, don't worry!"</p><p>"Yep, if what we've seen so far is proof of, we'll be approaching you as equals," Takebayashi said. </p><p>"You know, it's really weird hearing them start yelling motivation at us for a change," Rio commented.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled sheepishly. "It is kind of strange."</p><p>"Yeah, the threat of being brainwashed into a weird study obsessed zombie really is an eye-opener I guess," Kayano said in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"If he's the one prepping them for the exams, they've probably already lost the will to defy him," Isogai said grimly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to Class A's lesson which was a mass of lights and calculations zooming passed at high speed.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!" Nagisa gasped along with the other students</p><p>"What the...?" Kensaku and the other teachers looked disturbed.</p><p>"Oh, God!" Seo squeaked. "H-how fast is he going!?"</p><p>Takebayashi looked concerned. "He's just throwing knowledge left and right without explaining properly!"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.</p><p>Asano's chest tightened as he watched his classmates struggling to keep up.</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh!" Tanaka was struggling to keep up as he tried to read through the book.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuno was trying to write everything down. (His lessons are ten times easier to understand than normal ones...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(But twenty times faster!) Fujii thought desperately.</b>
</p><p>"Ah! It's not even happening and I can feel the stress!" Kondo closed his eyes and covered his ears.</p><p>Kanada curled her knees up to her chin. "Ugh! What is he even saying!"</p><p>"Oh, wow, this is pretty bad," Hiroto said, looking over at Class A. "You guys look like you're gonna have a breakdown."</p><p>"But is any of this really necessary?" Okuda question worriedly. "If the theory is easier to understand, why does he have to do it so fast?"</p><p>"Because he's weeding out the people who can't keep up, remember?" Takebayashi reminded her, frowning the more he thought about it. "And the ones that don't make the cut will breakdown."</p><p>"Yeah, but if they have a breakdown they'll be too mentally damaged to sit the exam," Kayano said.</p><p>"Actually that's not necessarily true," Asano said, sighing. "You're forgetting the first lesson you saw him give when he arrived at the Old Campus building."</p><p>The students looked confused for a bit until Kanzaki's eyes widened in realisation. "It's like with the Rubix cube!"</p><p>"You break it apart and then put it back together to get the right answer," Nagisa repeated the lesson with growing dread. "Because it's the quickest way to get results."</p><p>"He wants you all to have the same motivation," Kataoka said, frowning. "And if any of you don't align with that he just needs to break you down and brainwash you into sharing the same key drive!"</p><p>"Now, that's evil...but also extremely pragmatic," Hatanaka commented.</p><p>"Yes, but it's not real learning," Koro-sensei reminded them. "Instead of investing the time and patience to learn to solve the problem, the process is rushed and the knowledge isn't truly learnt."</p><p>"...Great, so now I'm a Rubix cube." Seo looked annoyed. "What is this, some kind of weird social experiment?!"</p><p>
  <b>The Principal paused from writing. "Hashizume, Tanaka, Fujii, Kondo, and Okuno," he said while facing the board. "You're falling behind."</b>
</p><p>The students in question choked in terror.</p><p>Asano grimaced, narrowing his eyes at the screen.</p><p>"Oh, no!" Tanaka started to sweat.</p><p>Fujii closed her eyes tight. "We're dead!"</p><p>"How can he even tell?!" Toka questioned.</p><p>Fuwa gulped. "Final Boss powers..."</p><p>"Plus even Mr Karasuma said he was perceptive," Hara said.</p><p>
  <b>Hashizume gritted his teeth, pausing from writing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(How can he tell with his back to us!?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sir!" Tanaka spoke up. "I'm sorry but it's impossible to keep up!" He apologised anxiously. "Maybe if we were the Big Five, maybe! But please this is too much!"</b>
</p><p>Class A stared at their classmate in horror.</p><p>"Shut up, Tanaka!"</p><p>Tanaka flinched. "I'm sorry!"</p><p>"You shouldn't have said that," Koyama squeaked.</p><p>The students and teachers felt a wave of dread.</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Nagisa cringed.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal paused and then turned around and smiled at them. "Impossible you say? Perhaps because you don't know what it means to fight."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal opened the door and steered them outside to the hallway while their classmates watched. "Let's have a chat in the hallway. Three minutes should do...just a little pep talk."</b>
</p><p>"NO!!" The students yelled.</p><p>"Damn it, Tanaka!" Seo rebuked.</p><p>"You've made things worse!" Okamoto reprimanded, looking stressed.</p><p>Tanaka cringed. "B-but someone has to say something!" He looked over at Asano. "Asano, why aren't you saying something?"</p><p>Asano started to feel sick when they all looked at him. (What do they expect me to do?!) He composed himself. "Even if I say something it's not like you'll listen, in your eyes the Principal outranks me..."</p><p>"Who cares about rank anymore!?" Seo snapped, shocking the others. "You're <em>our</em> leader, you can't just let him treat us like this!"</p><p>"Seo!" Ren looked angry. "You're not helping."</p><p>Seo shrank away, looking at Asano apologetically. "But...you can't just let this happen..."</p><p>"The last time he said something you guys got brainwashed," Rio pointed out, frowning. "Cut him some slack, he probably just feels powerless right now."</p><p>Her classmates looked surprised.</p><p>"...Uh, did <em>you</em> actually just say to cut <em>Asano </em>some slack?" Sugino asked in disbelief.</p><p>"The world really is ending," Rinka commented dryly.</p><p>Rio blushed at being called out. "Hey! I'm not completely insensitive!"</p><p>Asano curled his hands into fists. "I can't beat the Principal on my own..." He looked at his classmates grimly. "I'm not strong enough to defeat him on my own, and for that, I apologise..." His eyes narrowed. "But under no circumstances am I giving my power up to him. If he thinks he can just walk in and take that leadership from me, he is very much mistaken."</p><p>Seo let out a sigh of relief as the rest of Class A looked over hopefully.</p><p>"Now that's more like it," Ren said, smiling as he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.</p><p>Asano scowled faintly when he saw the stupid smile.</p><p>
  <b>Three minutes later the door opened with a cloud of dark smog filtering in while the rest of Class A watched in shock and disbelief as the students came back in looking zombified.</b>
</p><p>"...I wanna move schools," Adachi said bluntly.</p><p>"US TOO!!" A chorus of students yelled.</p><p>Kensaku gulped. "You know...a transfer doesn't sound like a bad idea..."</p><p>"Kensaku!" Etsuki chided.</p><p>"What?!" He looked defensive. "Oh, come on, are you telling me you don't want transfer—have you seen what's happening right now?!!"</p><p>"I can understand your hesitance, fellow teachers," Koro-sensei said. "But this is not the time to run. It's time to improve teaching techniques and grow as teachers."</p><p>A number of the teachers grew quiet, staring at him.</p><p>Hisaya-sensei shifted uncomfortably, looking over at his students with some concern.</p><p>Couch Terai was trembling looking like he was having flashbacks. "Do you think he'd be mad if I left this early in the year?!"</p><p>The other teachers sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>"You do not study for yourselves boys and girls," the Principal said evenly. "You study to grow stronger. To demolish your enemy, E Class." He shut the door. "When the lower grades witness your triumph, they'll be eager to follow in your footsteps. They'll know beyond a shadow of a doubt you're elite." He walked back to the front. "And devote themselves into joining your ranks."</b>
</p><p>"...Um, yeah...he's crazy," Naoka said firmly.</p><p>"There is no way in hell I'm going to A Class!" Tomo exclaimed.</p><p>Lots of students nodded vigorously.</p><p>"I might just fail to go down a level." Yanagi shivered. "The lower down the further away from him!"</p><p>Hiroto looked over at A Class. "Do any of you guys even wanna stay in the top-class?"</p><p>"There always has to be a top-class," Kanada pointed out. "We can't just disappear."</p><p>"Besides, we can't just leave Asano!" Miura pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, and..." Juba blushed. "Um, I kind of think I like being in A Class with the rest of you guys..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Hashizume looked embarrassed, scowling. "You guys aren't <em>that</em> bad..."</p><p>"Even though, you're annoying sometimes," Tsuda grumbled.</p><p>Fujii twiddled her thumbs. "Plus, it'd be nice if we got to hang out together."</p><p>"Yeah..." Kita spoked up, causing his classmates to get spooked by his sudden voice. "...It would be nice having friends."</p><p>Miura looked over sympathetically. "Kita..."</p><p>"Yeah!" Kondo said fiercely. "You guys are my friends too, I don't wanna leave!" He smiled at Asano. "Plus, we still have lots to talk about with Transformers, right, Asano-kun?"</p><p>Asano hid a grimaced when he heard a few sniggers. "...Yes." He sighed deeply. "I suppose so."</p><p>"Well, I'm leaving!" Tsuchiya whined. "Send me to C Class—I'm done with this craziness!"</p><p>"GOOD!" The rest of Class A yelled at her.</p><p>"Don't yell at my girlfriend!" Seo snapped.</p><p>
  <b>He addressed them all from the front. "Make no mistake, students, it's people like you that push humanity forward." Then he glanced at his son. "Ah, Asano," he said like he was just noticing he was there. "You may go. I'd like you to study on your own at home."</b>
</p><p>Asano tensed. (He can't seriously be...) He glared at the screen. (Fine. Let him be petty.)</p><p>
  <b>Asano's eyes widened in shock. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sure with your skills, you'll manage to maintain the top spot," the Principal said lightly. "Provided you keep your guard up. I'll see to your classmates."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano's eyes narrowed.</b>
</p><p>Class A started to panic again.</p><p>"DON'T LEAVE US!"</p><p>Asano baulked when he was assaulted with his classmates surrounding him and grabbing onto him.</p><p>Araki sobbed. "Your dad is insane, you can't just abandon us now!"</p><p>"Don't leave." Ren hung onto his arm.</p><p>"Like I have a choice." Asano sighed in exasperation. "Will you get off me!" he tried to shake them off, but they clung like kittens on a curtain. "Look, obviously I'm not going to completely abandon you, but I'm powerless while he has you all under his control, so I'll need to get help."</p><p>His classmates looked confused.</p><p>"Get help?" Koyama repeated.</p><p>"Yes..." Asano grimaced and glared at E Class who were looking over with smiles. "Don't look so smug!"</p><p>Karma grinned. "Whatever do you mean, Asano-chan?"</p><p>A vein pulsed on Asano's forehead. "I swear..."</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to later in the day with Class E walking down from the mountain to the Main Campus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"When you think about it, Koro-sensei and the Principal are kind of similar in a lot of ways," Fuwa said, as her friends looked at her curiously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Like how?" Hiroto asked.</b>
</p><p>"How?" Imai questioned. "They're complete opposites."</p><p>"Just because they're opposites doesn't mean they aren't similar," Kojima told his girlfriend, shrugging. "It's like with Sakikabara and Maehara."</p><p>"Both are womanizing scumbags, but in different ways," Sakai said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"HEY!!" Hiroto and Ren yelled defensively.</p><p>"See what I mean?" Kojima said in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"Well for starters, they both have, like, extraordinary powers and yet they settle for being teachers," she explained. "Seriously, as manipulative as he is, the Principal could have been Prime Minister, or a business tycoon or something, you know?"</b>
</p><p>"That is true..." Kanzaki said, rubbing her chin. "He could have been anything he wanted."</p><p>"Yes, he could have," Koro-sensei commented. "But some would say educating the next generation is where the true power is."</p><p>"That is true when you think about it," Isogai said. "And with him building all these new schools then it sounds like he's trying to shape the entire Japanese Educational System to his philosophy."</p><p>Muramatsu let out a low whistle. "Guy's trying to take over the whole system."</p><p>Oota hummed. "It's definitely a more creative taking over the world trope..."</p><p>Fuwa nodded in agreement. "He'd pretty much shape a whole generation to what he wants which would have big changes to society."</p><p>
  <b>She shrugged. "But here he is, totally devoting himself to this place. I mean it's no wonder he's such a ruthless guy..."</b>
</p><p>"Very well observed, Fuwa," Koro-sensei praised.</p><p>Fuwa grinned. "Thanks!" She winked. "I do like to contribute when needed." She glared at Asano. "And I don't hog screentime!"</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Not this again..."</p><p>Fuwa huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm just saying, some of us would like character development too, you know!"</p><p>Ritsu sighed, shaking her head. "Fuwa..."</p><p>Oota looked amused. "You should know you can't get a good character development storyline unless you have a sad background," he teased, making Fuwa sigh. "Every Otaku knows that!"</p><p>Fuwa huffed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, I know, I should have been born into a Slice-of-Life anime..."</p><p>"What are you even talking about!?" Nagisa looked completely confused.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano hummed, finding it interesting until she noticed something up ahead. "Huh?" Asano was leaning against a pillar. "It's Asano?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell do you want?" Hiroto glared as they all came to a stop. "You're lackeys too busy to do recon on us?"</b>
</p><p>Hiroto winced. "Ooh..." He looked over at Class A who were clinging around Asano like traumatised children. "Sorry..."</p><p>
  <b>Asano faced them, apprehensive as he lowered his gaze. "It pains me that I have to say this." His eyes narrowed. "But I have a favour to ask of you..."</b>
</p><p>The students stared at the screen with interest.</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Karma tilted his head, smiling with interest.</b>
</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. (I can't believe I have to do this...)</p><p>
  <b>"Let me just cut to the chase," Asano said stiffly. "The Principal..." He grimaced. "I need you, people, to kill him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gasped in shock while the others shared equally surprised looks.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Asano!" Class A yelled at him, making him grimace at the noise.</p><p>"I know things are bad but you don't have to kill him!" Koyama exclaimed.</p><p>Asano looked annoyed. "Obviously I don't mean literally, you idiots!"</p><p>"Then why the dramatic effect?" Araki questioned.</p><p>"...Well, I needed to get their attention," Asano replied, shrugging.</p><p>"Plus, he's a drama queen," Karma said in amusement.</p><p>"I am certainly not!" Asano snapped.</p><p>
  <b>"So to speak." Asano looked down. "I don't mean something like murdering him of course," he clarified. "That would be highly absurd."</b>
</p><p>Karma chuckled, causing Asano to glare at him.</p><p>
  <b>"I mean you should kill his philosophy."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, this is exciting, children!" Koro-sensei said brightly. "You've been commissioned."</p><p>"Commissioned?" Hara said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Asano hired you for a job," Koro-sensei answered. "You're second assassination mission with less than a year's training!" He wiped a tear from his eyes. "They grow up so fast!"</p><p>"Oh, right." Nagisa smiled. "Well, that's more motivation for us to win. We have a job to do."</p><p>His classmates nodded in agreement, growing more excited.</p><p>
  <b>Toka frowned. "Not sure I understand. How exactly?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's easier than you think," Asano replied. "All E Class has to do is dominate the top spots on the end of term exams." He placed a hand on his chest. "It goes without saying, I'll be placing highest."</b>
</p><p>"Uh...?"</p><p>Class E looked unimpressed at the last bit.</p><p>"Wow, how humble of you," Rinka commented.</p><p>"I'm just stating facts," Asano replied dismissively.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Oh, please, you're not getting that top spot, Mr Perfect."</p><p>Asano arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"</p><p>Karma's eyes glinted with excitement. "There's gonna be a new sheriff in town."</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. "...We'll see."</p><p>Oota and Fuwa were shaking with excitement. "Final Boss battle!" they whispered.</p><p>
  <b>"Of course whether or not I perform as expected makes no difference," he commented dismissively. "But for detritus like you to show up A Class, however? Now that'll be a slap in the face to his policies."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm." Nagisa frowned.</b>
</p><p>"I mean we were gonna do that anyway, but thanks for the motivation regardless," Takebayashi said.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka's brow furrowed. "Alright, look, we all know the relationship the two of you isn't the really the best." She looked worried.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, understatement much!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, you twos relationship is more messed up than we even thought," Kimura said.</p><p>Yoshida shivered. "Like we knew the Principal was crazy, but, dude, he's whole different levels of messed up."</p><p>There were a lot of nods.</p><p>"You and Nagisa seem to have the worst parents," Goto said, cringing. "I'm surprised you guys haven't gone crazy."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, feeling his friends edge closer.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "I don't know, when your parents are messed up you just learn to cope with it."</p><p>Takebayashi sighed. "Yes, you get used to how things are."</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. "...It's not like they're always bad. There are good days..."</p><p>"I think that's what makes it worse, though," Machida mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah..." Nagisa nodded, looking down. "Because then you keep waiting for the good days...but there are too many bad days in-between."</p><p>Kayano felt something painful of her chest, resting her back against his shoulder to comfort.</p><p>"Yeah, well." Karma cleared his throat. "Most parents are just hopeless."</p><p>Hazama laughed feebly. "Yeah, most are..." She blushed when she looked at her classmates. "But you guys...you guys make things better."</p><p>Terasaka smirked. "Aw, you going soft on us!"</p><p>Hazama glowered at him darkly, scaring him, Muramatsu, and Yoshida. "Not on your life!"</p><p>
  <b>"But he's your dad. You want to rake his life's work through the mud? To reject his legacy?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, on the contrary," Asano said. "Believe it or not, my father actually wants me to take him down," he told them casually. "That's what I've been groomed to do." He looked determined. "This will be the fulfilment of his legacy." Isogai and Kataoka looked concerned still. "That's how we are, that's what our relationship is built on."</b>
</p><p>"But then what happens after one of you finally wins?" Isogai asked apprehensively.</p><p>Asano paused for a moment. "He always said the only way to truly win was destroying the enemy and keep them in their place," he said, thinking it over. "By that idea, it would mean that there would be nothing left for him to teach me or I teach him, so there would be no point of us having any further interaction..."</p><p>"And now?" Nagisa asked curiously.</p><p>"I suppose...neither of us have really thought of that," Asano replied, not sure how he could imagine their relationship being anything than teacher and student.</p><p>"That's the part that's exciting about life," Koro-sensei said. "The future is unknown and we have no idea how much our relationships with people can change."</p><p>"...Unless you have a time machine that can show you the future?" Chiba pointed out.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well yes...but, you're only watching a possible future!" he argued. "Who you are right now, is a different future to what you're watching right now."</p><p>The students looked around at each other, also starting to realise they'd all mixed in and weren't sitting together in their individual classes.</p><p>Fuwa hummed. "That is true..." She smiled at Oota who smiled back. "I do appreciate having another hard-core Otaku friend!" She looked over at Kimura, Mimura, and Takebayashi accusingly. "Since <em>some people</em> can't commit to a full One-piece marathon!"</p><p>"Fuwa, I have a life!" Kimura argued. "I need sleep!"</p><p>"Yeah, why can't we space out the episodes? Why do we have to do a full marathon?" Mimura questioned sighing.</p><p>"A true Otaku commits, damn it!" Fuwa argued, slamming her fist on the mat. "You don't have the conviction."</p><p>
  <b>Asano frown, lowering his gaze. "Then again, if you didn't know the</b>
  <b>
    <em> pleasure</em>
  </b>
  <b> of being raised by him..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to Class A screaming faintly as large centipedes latched onto their heads ad injected them with knowledge.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let me assure you his methods are hell on earth," Asano said coldly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole of A Class had centipedes latched onto their heads.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers reeled back in alarm at what they were seeing.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Sugaya swore, gawking.</p><p>Kanada covered her mouth before she'd be sick, looking away from the screen. "Oh, God..."</p><p>"That's just gross, dude!" Hiroto looked disgusted.</p><p>Okajima stuck his tongue out. "Really glad we didn't eat dinner while watching this!"</p><p>Isogai grimaced. "Um, Asano..."</p><p>"Yes?" Asano paused from trying to forcefully pry Seo from his arm. "What is it?"</p><p>"How did the Principal teach you how to study?" Isogai asked grimly, wanting to know the final piece of the puzzle. "You keep hinting at it, but..."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Well, you'd need to be more specific," he replied evenly, debating whether to indulge their curiosity. "His method of lessons varies as you've seen." He sighed impatiently when Seo stubbornly clung onto his arm. "Well, I suppose if you're referring to reading textbooks and completing practice tests."</p><p>"Yeah, that..." Isogai asked cautiously.</p><p>"Well..." Asano thought about it, thinking back to when he'd been younger. "During the summer when I was eight I got distracted playing too much soccer so he locked me in a room for a week and made me complete different tests and wouldn't let me leave until I did."</p><p>"He...he locked you in a room for a week?" Ren nearly stammered. "He..."</p><p>Asano shrugged while his classmates and the others stared at him with wide eyes. "I had bathroom breaks and he fed me, so it's not like I was going to die."</p><p>"...And your mom was alright with this?" Kataoka asked evenly.</p><p>Asano shrugged again. "She seemed upset at first but she didn't see anything really wrong with it," he said, starting to grow uneasy. "He just locked me in a room. It's not like he left me outside or starved me..." His guard crept back up a bit, yanking his arms free from Seo and Ren. "It was just a minor annoyance, and besides it helped me learn to focus."</p><p>The students stayed quiet, staring at him, which seemed to be more irritating than the questions.</p><p>Machida watched him worriedly when he saw him start to raise his guard again. "Only a week!" He gave a strained laugh that hurt. "Oh, <em>please</em>, once when my parents were on vacation, my brother made me play hide and seek and if I lost he'd beat me up." He shrugged dismissively. "I lasted eight hours under the floorboards until he finally went to sleep—no bathroom breaks."</p><p>"W-what?!" Shindo stammered.</p><p>"Only eight, dude, you're an amateur," Hazama scoffed, feeling some weight leave her chest. "I lasted 48 hours and I was just hiding in the attic the whole time."</p><p>"How'd you eat?"Machida replied, looking impressed.</p><p>"Leftover Christmas candy," Hazama replied dismissively. "How did you hide under the floorboards?"</p><p>Machida laughed. "There were a few loose ones near the back door, the idiot still doesn't know how I did it."</p><p>"I used to hide under the bed a lot," Nagisa said hesitantly, feeling some relief after saying it. "I used to switch to different beds and tables before my mom would find me if she was in a bad mood." He looked amused while his friends looked very concerned. "Once I managed to get from the bed to the closet without her even noticing."</p><p>Asano looked at them all with interest, feeling something weird like companionship the more they talked. "...I used to go spend time on the roof sometimes."</p><p>"Really?" Nagisa looked over curiously. "Why the roof?"</p><p>"Just because." Asano shrugged, finding it hard to remember. "I couldn't really go there in the winter though..." He frowned, remembering when he'd fallen and broken his leg when he'd been seven after trying to build a snowman on the roof because the Principal had told him he wasn't allowed to build one in the back garden.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled fondly when she remembered the arcades. "When I'd sneak out to the arcades I'd sometimes have to go out of the window, so I'd used my bag straps like hooks on the wires and pipes on the walls," she said, remembering how proud she'd been when she'd figured it out. "There was always this white van parked nearby so the all I had to do was jump on it."</p><p>"How'd you get back inside?" Asami asked, remembering something similar when trying to hide from her mom.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled sheepishly. "Well if it was really late I'd just use the door while my parents were sleeping, but if they were still awake then I had to climb on the neighbour's balcony and then get to my room."</p><p>"That's smart," Nagisa said, nodding.</p><p>She blushed and looked away. "Thank you..."</p><p>There was a long pause as most of the students looked disturbed.</p><p>"...Dude, these guys are messed up," Domen whispered.</p><p>"Shut up!" Bando snapped, hitting him hard. "Don't talk about Machida like that."</p><p>"Yeah, leave him alone," Naoka swore, elbowing Domen in the stomach.</p><p>Uchida edged out of the way of them and quickly clicked play.</p><p>
  <b>"That should just about do it for today, I think," The Principal snapped his fingers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The centipedes disappeared, causing the students to collapse on their desks in exhaustion. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now then..." The Principal grabbed his book and walked out of the classroom. "Remember to review."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When A Class rose again everything was dark and they were all zombified.</b>
</p><p>The students watched in alarm as every single member changed.</p><p>"...Oh, shit," Tomo whispered weakly.</p><p>Hara took a deep breath. "Well...this is horrifying."</p><p>"Just a little..." Okano said anxiously.</p><p>Isogai looked over at A-Class sympathetically when they were shivering. "Hey, don't worry guys, I'm sure everything's gonna work out fine." He smiled at them warmly. "Just try to stay positive—"</p><p>"SHUT UP, IKEMAN!" Class A yelled at him.</p><p>"You can shove your positivity crap up your ass!" Seo snapped.</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly. "Uh...okay then. Nevermind."</p><p>
  <b>"The only thing supporting A-Class right now is their hatred of you," Asano explained. "He's pushing them passed their limits." He stared at his hand. "If it raised them to victory, my father's methods will be the only thing they trust from here on out." A flashback showed the Main Campus students arrogance. "We can't let that happen." The failings from the past tests were shown. "Hatred only gets you so far, I know this for a fact, scorning one's enemies is childish." The defeat from the pole-topping incident was shown.</b>
</p><p>"It warms a teacher's heart when students learn from their mistakes!" Koro-sensei wiped a tear from his eyes. "It's beautiful!" He blew his nose into his handkerchief. "All my stubborn students are growing."</p><p>"...Ugh." Asano wrinkled his nose in disgust while the teacher sobbed for joy. "For the last time, I'm not your student!"</p><p>"Well, true..." Koro-sensei sighed. "But it is still wonderful seeing all you children learn how to be stronger." He folded away the handkerchief. "It will be a shame to see it all end when we're all permitted to leave this bubble..."</p><p>All the students and teachers tensed at the reminder.</p><p>"Um, let's not think about that!" Uchida quickly pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"My flunkies need to learn a healthy respect for their foes." He looked back at Class E. "Otherwise their strength will be lopsided and I'll only ever be second-in-command." He contemplated this. "The thing about defeat is that it gives you perspective...so I'm asking you, give the teacher a lesson. Let them all know what it is to lose." He bowed to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class E looked on in shock.</b>
</p><p>There was a resounding gasp while Asano cringed when he saw himself bow.</p><p>"Y-you're—you..." Okajima pointed at Asano and then at the screen, back and forth. "You're..."</p><p>"Yes, I'm bowing, we can all see that!" Asano replied irritably. "What do you expect me to do? My classmates are in trouble and you're the only ones I can turn to for help." He grimaced in disgust and then frowned when he realised the looks his classmates were giving him. "What?"</p><p>"...You're doing this all for us?" Koyama had a weird sad look on his face for some reason.</p><p>Asano was growing annoyed. "Yes, obviously. I'm your leader. That's what I'm supposed to—" He choked when they all stopped clinging and smothered him in a hug. "GFFOPHME!"</p><p>Kanada sobbed. "You really do care!"</p><p>"I take back that thing I said behind your back about you being an uncaring, uptight, asshole" Seo yelled, earning a glare from Asano who was struggling to breathe. "Even though Araki said it first."</p><p>"I did not!" Araki yelled at him from the group huddle.</p><p>"Aw, true friendship." Rio used Sugino's phone to take another photo while Karma and pretty much the other students took photos as well.</p><p>"WILL YOU GET OFF ME!?" Asano bellowed, shoving Ren and Araki's faces away so he could breathe. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! Are you trying to kill me?"</p><p>"We're just so happy, Asano!" Miura said brightly as she and the rest of the class broke away and smiled at him. "You do care about us."</p><p>Asano grumbled, dusting off his shirt when he saw they'd wrinkled it. "Well, I'm having quite many second thoughts on that now." He glared at them. "What part, of don't ever hug me again so you find so hard to understand?"</p><p>They just smiled at him in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>(He may sound arrogant, but even so...) Nagisa thought as he stared at Asano. (He's speaking from the heart. I respect that.)</b>
</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow at Nagisa who smiled back brightly.</p><p>
  <b>(Proud as he is, he's bowing to us.) Nagisa frowned faintly. (Because for once in his life he's really worried about someone other than himself.)</b>
</p><p>Asano grimaced when he glanced at his happy classmates. "Oh, God..." He massaged his forehead. "Will you stop smiling—it's giving me a headache just to look at!"</p><p>
  <b>"Huh!" Karma broke the moment, smirking down at Asano. "That's big of you and all but let me tell you right now, I'm actually gonna be the one to take the top spot!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma stuck his tongue out. Asano's eyes were white with rage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class E looked unsurprised but disappointed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Uh...)</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter from the students while most of Class E sighed.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Hey, I'm just stating facts."</p><p>Asano's eye twitched. "You are literally the most <em>annoying</em> and <em>insufferable</em> person I have ever met, in my life."</p><p>Karma's grin grew wicked. "Aw! You really mean it, Asano-chan?" He placed his hand on his chest. "That warms my heart, you know?"</p><p>Nagisa chuckled along with the others while Asano looked like he would try to strangle Karma.</p><p>
  <b>"What I say? I said next time we weren't gonna be taking it easy on you, prepare to surrender your throne highness. You're going down." Karma smirked while Asano stared him warily. "Oh, but don't worry though, you'll look just as good in tenth place!"</b>
</p><p>There was a resounding 'ooh' in the hall.</p><p>"How hilarious."Asano's eyes narrowed at Karma who smiled back sharply. "But as I said, you're a pest, Akabane." He flicked some lint of his sleeve. "And I will crush you, not because I have to but because it will be enjoyable seeing you walk back to class with your tail between your legs."</p><p>Karma chuckled darkly. "Oh, that's cute." His grin grew crooked, baring his teeth. "Hate to break it to you, but you're behind the times, but don't worry, I'll send you a thank you card for helping me reach the top—it's the least I can do to help ease the loss."</p><p>"Oh, shit!" Hatanaka quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu crossed his arms. "Uh, oh! Guess the gloves are off now!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi adjusted his glasses. "Just don't let it turn out like last time, please."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma blushed when he remembered, while Terasaka rubbed his shoulders mockingly. "Don't oversell it, man, just try to do better than me!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma's gaze lowered darkly.</b>
</p><p>Karma glared at Terasaka who was laughing.</p><p>
  <b>Asano watched with mild-curiosity as karma viciously kneed Terasaka in the stomach repeatedly.</b>
</p><p>"Hey!" Terasaka yelled while a lot of the students laughed. "What was that for?!"</p><p>"Don't embarrass me in front of my rival," Karma said evenly, shrugging. "It's just basic manners, Terasaka." Then he smiled brightly at Asano. "Sorry, about him, he's still learning."</p><p>Asano arched an eyebrow, feeling a swell of amusement. "...Clearly."</p><p>
  <b>"Asano," Isogai said, re-drawing his attention. "We've been working our butts off to win all along just like you guys have." Isogai smiled, stepping forward. "When you get right down to it everyone's on the same side," he pointed out. "We're stoked when we win, frustrated when we lose. No need for ranks beyond that." His smile grew. "That really should be enough, don't you think? E Class with shrive to do the best we can. That way A Class can have an opponent they'll be proud to face."</b>
</p><p>"Exactly," Isogai shot Asano a smile. "You're not alone on this one, Asano."</p><p>"Your positivity is nauseating as usual, Isogai." Asano rolled his eyes. "But at least we're all in agreement on taking down my father, and putting a stop to his delusions on hanging onto an ineffective system."</p><p>
  <b>"Don't overthink it, just bring it on." Karma smiled slyly, making a slicing motion near his neck. "Yeah, try to make it fun," he challenged. "Come at us like you want us dead."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano smirked in amusement. "How amusing. Very well, I'll fight with my gloves off too."</b>
</p><p>"Whoa! Are you smiling!?" Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>Rio grinned. "If I didn't know any better, Asano, someone might think you're having fun."</p><p>"Perish the thought!" Karma laughed, smirking when he saw Asano scowl.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to the computer lab where Kensaku stared at the stack of the book in alarm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait! All this just for the math portion of the exam!" he exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another teacher smiled nervously. "W-well the Principal did instruct us to pour through everything and come up with the hardest questions!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kensaku gritted his teeth and picked up a book. "For God sake, this is Junior High!" He looked disturbed. "What are we preparing them for college now?!" he stared at the books. "I understand raising the bar but he's out of his mind!"</b>
</p><p>The students grew more worried.</p><p>"Oh, great, now even the teachers agree!" Hashimoto shook his head.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty sure he lost is mind from the start," Rio remarked dryly. "Like how are they just noticing?"</p><p>"College? How bad is this test gonna be?!" Sugino questioned.</p><p>"Well if Kensaku-sensei's complaining then it'll be bad!" Okajima replied.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal entered his office where Koro-sensei was waiting by his desk while reading a magazine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, how unusual to see you here, Koro-sensei," The Principal said, shutting the door behind him as he walked over. "I'm not aware of having done anything wrong."</b>
</p><p>(IS HE FOR REAL?!)</p><p>The students and teachers shared peeved off looks.</p><p>
  <b>"Perish the thought, sir," Koro-sensei said dryly. "You're the by-the-books sort of man if I ever I've seen one."</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Wow, sir, you're sounding quite sarcastic today," Fuwa teased.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal sat down while Koro-sensei presented some food.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You wouldn't resort to cheap tricks, this late in the game," Koro-sensei said, presenting the box. "As this will be our final educational battle, in a manner of speaking." Inside the box was dessert. "I wanted to offer you a small thanks for accepting presence here when you certainly didn't have to."</b>
</p><p>"That's nice of you, sir," Hinano said.</p><p>"Even though the jerk doesn't deserve it," Muramatsu complained.</p><p>"While that is up for debate, I still respect my enemy," Koro-sensei reasoned. "And I appreciate him letting me teach, even though it most likely wasn't out of the kindness of his heart." Then he smiled sheepishly. "Also children, it's never too late in the game to suck up to your boss in hopes of getting a little bump in the salary!"</p><p>"Are you seriously still trying to get a raise!?" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal stared at the offering blankly. "Koro-sensei." He opened a drawer under his desk and slipped the 3-A roll book in. "This is your first year teaching position, am I correct?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...How did you know that?" Koro-sensei whispered while wearing a 'I am a teacher' and 'Educator' sash and bandana.</b>
</p><p>"Because it's obvious!" Most of the students and teachers yelled back.</p><p>"It's not that obvious!" Koro-sensei grew flustered. "Give me a break it's not like I went to college for this!! I'm a self-taught man!"</p><p>
  <b>"Let's call it educators intuition, shall we?" The Principal replied. "It's rather bizarre why you won't divulge why you chose this profession. Perhaps you'll do me the honour after I've won."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's not much to tell to be honest." Koro-sensei took out a dessert. "I can only speak from experience of course, but in general there are only two things that compel a person to teach." He looked at the Principal pointedly. "We wish either to pass on our successes or less charitably disguise our failures."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An old scratched out image showed the Principal over a decade ago teaching Social Studies and looking very different.</b>
</p><p>The students stared at the screen in confusion while Asano stiffened and felt his insides recoil.</p><p>
  <b>"Which is it for you, I wonder, Principal Asano?" Koro-sensei asked lightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal remained silent, his face passive as he leaned back in his chair ad looked across the room. "...Indeed."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, hold up!" Hiroto frowned. "Was that a younger version of the Chairman?"</p><p>A few students looked over at Asano who'd grown quiet.</p><p>"Um, Asano?" Ren asked hesitantly.</p><p>Asano clenched his hands tight and avoided looking at them.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to the next few weeks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The second term finals were only one week away.) Nagisa narrated while at the Old Campus Koro-sensei was rushing to get them all prepped. (Of course, we studied like crazy.) All of the class was focussing hard. (Anything we didn't understand, we had Koro-sensei go over. He did his best to keep up with our questions.) It showed Koro-sensei's head going through a reverse-evolution phase. (The poor guy's hands were so full his doppelgangers sort of devolved...)</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed when they saw.</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to the Main Campus building where students were entering.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Then the day of battle was upon us.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio, Isogai, Karma, Kataoka, Nagisa, and Yoshida all walked through the main campus halls together. They all looked shocked when they saw the brainwashed Class A students in the other room glaring out of the window in a blood-thirst of hate.</b>
</p><p>"Yuck!" Yoshida grimaced. "You guys look worse than before!"</p><p>"Jesus Christ!!" Seo swore, cringing.</p><p>"My skin!" Ren sobbed.</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida narrowed his eyes nervously. "Yeah, not the biggest fan of the look in their eyes..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ignore it," Rio said dismissively. "You know they're just psyching themselves up. Think you can beat them Karma?"</b>
</p><p>"Eh!" Karma shrugged. "I think we should just let them stay zombies."</p><p>"HEY!" Class A looked outraged.</p><p>Karma smiled wryly. "What? It's a good look for you."</p><p>
  <b>"Meh." Karma smiled faintly. "I don't know." The scene showed Asano waiting in the classroom for the test to begin while his Classmates were in the dark. "I mean if they were planning to actually kill me, that might slow me down a tad..."</b>
</p><p>"...I mean, they look pretty crazy so..." Muramatsu commented. "Attempted murder ain't too far off."</p><p>"Meh, I can take 'em," Karma replied, smiling at A Class in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal watched from his office while Koro-sensei watched from outside on the top of the mountain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The big showdown between A-Class and E Class had come.) E Class waited for the test to start while A Class were zombified and in a dark smog. (Two camps lead by two different monsters.) Both Karma and Asano were shown. (Hungry. Ready to massacre each other.) Nagisa picked up his weapon. (...On paper at least.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A giant monster of an English question was shown casting a large shadow.</b>
</p><p>"It's here!" Fuwa grinned, pointing at the screen. "Ladies and Gentlemen, place your bets and align your camps. The showdown has begun!"</p><p>The students from the other classes started to look excited.</p><p>"This is so exciting!" Hokoma said.</p><p>"I know, this is gonna be so cool!" Hatanaka exclaimed. "Totally placing my bets On E Class."</p><p>"I don't know, A-Class are pretty bloodthirsty here," Fumio said.</p><p>"Yeah, but they look out of their minds," Yanagi pointed out.</p><p>"And they're gonna burn out," Rio said, shrugging. "There's no way they can survive the whole test running on bloodlust."</p><p>Many of Class E nodded.</p><p>"My thoughts exactly, Nakamura," Koro-sensei said. "Unfortunately it seems the Principal hasn't taken into account just how mentally exhausting that much hate and fear-filled motivation will be." He rubbed his chin. "In fact, if that's been the only motivation for nearly a month of studying, well..."</p><p>Class A grew more worried.</p><p>
  <b>(Unless we assassinate this exam, I don't think we'll be able to hold our heads high either.) Nagisa glared up at the question before getting ready to attack. (Even if we assassinate Koro-sensei.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Sugino charged in.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The monster slammed down on the ground, creating a giant dust cloud.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We can do it.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu reeled back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(After all, we've learned from the best.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Monster knocked the three boys back.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka and his friends winced.</p><p>
  <b>(This is it!) Nagisa attacked the monster's heel. (Time to unsheathe our second blade) He made a blow. (We have to show our true target we're worthy.) Rio came up from ahead and smirked as she landed a blow to the question's skull. (Or we can't graduate.)</b>
</p><p>"Yay! Good job, Nakamura!" Hinano cheered.</p><p>Rio grinned. "Thanks!"</p><p>
  <b>The monster's horn came loose and dropped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pencils down!" The teacher yelled.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what!?" Okajima looked anxious. "How is the test over already!"</p><p>"We didn't even take it down properly!" Kimura grimaced.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gasped, staring at his paper in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class looked exhausted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura groaned. "It's no good, I couldn't get through them all!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap." Hiroto eyes widened. "This isn't good."</p><p>"Yeah, no kidding! It's the first test and we already look burnt out," Okano said, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>"This is hard!" Kurahashi complained. "There' not enough time to answer every single question."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura leaned back in his chair. "The listening comprehension part was a beast! Not even Bitch-sensei would know what all those vocabulary words meant!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at his desk. (The first test and already we're wiped out. Even worse, English is my strongest subject!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The next test began soon after the previous.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(What the!) The monster revealed looked like a giant mutated tank. (Uh oh! It's about to get real!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was social studies.</b>
</p><p>"It's already the next test!" Hara questioned.</p><p>"And what kind of question is this?" Chiba said. "This is the kind of stuff we're meant to learn in high school."</p><p>Etsuki-sensei cringed. "This is...is he really skipping this many levels?" She looked alarmed. "Challenging questions are important, but they're not going to learn anything properly if he doesn't give them a chance to understand the main syllabus. They can't just jump ahead like that!"</p><p>"Ooh, they do look like nasty ones too," Koro-sensei said, shaking his ahead. "Though I assume he's operating on the idea that as long as they understand the fundamentals perfectly then they should be able to adapt and take on harder phrased questions of a similar nature."</p><p>
  <b>(Whoa! Look at that! The grade point average on this thing must be ridiculously low!) The question moved by on tarantula legs. (Even if one of us passes.) Okano and Kimura ran through with swords. (It'll be nothing short of a miracle....what did we expect really?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(This test is designed to take us down a peg.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto struck from above. "Take that!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The next question was science.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So how's A-Class doing?" Chiba asked while he, Mimura, and Toka ran through the battlefield.</b>
</p><p>A-Class looked scared to hear the answer.</p><p>
  <b>"If you sneaked a peek at them during the break!" Mimura replied. "Dude! Talk about sieving!" A Class was shown attacking the question like wild animals. "They were like blood-crazed animals! Never underestimate the power of hatred, I guess..."</b>
</p><p>"...Wow." Nagisa's eyes widened.</p><p>The students looked over at A-Class who were staring at the screen in horror.</p><p>
  <b>Japanese was up next.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Forget that!" Rio yelled, dodging the questions giant blow. "Look out!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Every man for himself!" Okuda yelled as she ran away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The question struck and caused a wave of dust which made them falter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The pseudo-Ritsu stepped in with her sword to block.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ritsu?" Okuda exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry I know what's up!" Nise said, turning to them. "We land in the top 50 of we're done, isn't that right!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino looked shocked. "WHOA ARE YOU?!"</b>
</p><p>Ritsu chuckled along with a lot of the other students. "Oh, yes, I don't think you've met her properly."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, that's the fake Ritsu," Nagisa replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bingo!" Nise replied as the text 'Fake Ritsu, Last midterm rank 88th out of 186th was shown.' "The real Ritsu broke it down for me like so," she said as Sugaya, Okano, Kimura, and Hiroto listened. "Reaching our goal hinges on low performers like me working as hard as we can to drive up the average for everybody else."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm." Hiroto smirked, drawing his sword. "Right then. Next round."</b>
</p><p>There were some cheers, making Class E brighten up.</p><p>"Yes!" Kanada sighed in relief. "That's more like it!"</p><p>Kondo let out a breath he'd been holding. "You guys had us worried there for a sec."</p><p>Okano looked amused. "Nothing some extra encouragement couldn't fix."</p><p>
  <b>"Begin!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi looked at his paper. (The questions are all uncommonly difficult.) ravens were flying over the test arena. (And as many as there are, one has to plot out a method of attack immediately.) Strange spheres were shown around a diamond compound. (Hesitate for even a fraction of a second and you're backed into a corner.) He drew his machine gun. (But the comrade we were most worried about is doing fine.) He smiled crookedly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah!" Terasaka was hitting questions left and right.</b>
</p><p>"Um, what is he doing?" Hoga asked.</p><p>
  <b>"Is Terasaka for real with this?" Yoshida asked as he and Yoshida watched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's a question about probability," Muramatsu replied. "He's using brute force. Essentially blowing through each potential answer as quickly as he can, but, uh...aren't we supposed to use combination equation?"</b>
</p><p>"Brute force is hardly refined," Asano commented, crossing his arms.</p><p>Yoshida laughed. "Dude, this is Terasaka we're talking about."</p><p>Terasaka scowled when some of his classmates chuckled. "Hey! At least I'm doing the work!"</p><p>"Yeah." Nagisa smiled. "And you're doing great tackling the question head."</p><p>Terasaka's scowl faded a little when his friends shot him encouraging looks. "Well, yeah..." He huffed. "If it's stupid probability then there's gotta be a chance of scoring."</p><p>
  <b>Hazama was in the back shooting down the questions. "Meh." She looked over. "The best strategy for a lughead like him if you stop and think about. It's easy to take too long fishing for the most efficient approach. Sometimes it's better to come out guns blazing before you can second-guess yourself, especially on this stuff."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka smashed another sphere. "Ugh!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Koro-sensei tutoring him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now when you see a question like this, don't be perplexed," Koro-sensei told him. "Simply use the tactics I've shown you like so." He bounced his head against a pissed off looking Terasaka's. "Simplicity is your forte! Think raw power ad go for broke—squash, squash!"</b>
</p><p>"Don't patronise me, jerk!" Terasaka snapped, while the other students thought it was funny.</p><p>"I'm sure I'm just teasing, Terasaka-kun." Koro-sensei patted him on the head, earning a glare. "And I do believe that is the best method to play to your strengths."</p><p>
  <b>"SCREW YOU, OCTOPUS!" Terasaka looked enraged, smashing through more of the question. "I may be a moron but I'm hella strong!"</b>
</p><p>"See!" Koro-sensei said brightly.</p><p>Terasaka tried to stab him.</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida smirked. "You gotta admire his fortitude, even if he is an idiot."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu chuckled. "Yeah."</b>
</p><p>"Hey!" Terasaka tried to put Yoshida in a headlock. "Who you calling an idiot?!"</p><p>Yoshida tried to hit him. "Get off!"</p><p>
  <b>"Remember guys! We are the end class." Okano smiled while the questioned powered up fro the next round. "We don't play it cool, we play it quick and dirty!"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah!" Okajima cheered.</p><p>Hiroto nodded in amusement. "It is our speciality."</p><p>
  <b>The spheres shot beams at them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Heh." Hiroto charged ahead with Okano.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Zero in on your target's weakness!" Okano dodged the beams.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura was shooting as much as he could. (If you know where to aim, you can take it out in one shot. You may not get the right answer...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya was aiming alongside him. (But if you take the right approach...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura kept shooting. (At the very least you get...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto aimed. (Partial credit!)</b>
</p><p>"Boom!" Fuwa cheered. "And that's how we do it!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Kimura and Sugaya high-fived.</p><p>
  <b>They made it to the diamond compound as it cracked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto cheered. "I think that did the trick."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No time for review, people!" Terasaka glared up at the question. "Onto the next—whoa" He nearly tripped when the ground shook.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of Class E looked around in confusion as a question rose from the ground.</b>
</p><p>"Ah, crap, what now!" Hiroto groaned, running a hand down his face.</p><p>"Looks like a surprise question," Isogai said.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, crap." Chiba looked up at the question. "Recurrence relations. At the end?!"</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Araki exclaimed. "They seriously put that on the test!"</p><p>"No punches held back it seems," Koro-sensei commented, rubbing his head. "It is quite impressive."</p><p>"Yeah, and also a major pain in the ass, have you seen that thing!?" Hara replied, pointing at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>"I thought this was just an urban legend," Nagisa said. "They put it on Junior high exam!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The others started to back away as the question grew bigger.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mayday! Mayday!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I need to reload—ah!" Okano was knocked off her feet.</b>
</p><p>"Ooh!"</p><p>Many of the students winced when they saw the question.</p><p>"How are we gonna get full mark with this thing?" Mimura questioned, sweating. "It's a total blindside."</p><p>
  <b>Karma raced towards the question.</b>
</p><p>Karma smiled thinly, glancing at Asano who was scrutinising the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto tried to hang onto the monster's back but was falling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The others were shooting at it with all they had left.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(It's not working!) Nagisa grew distressed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karma!" Hiroto looked up in surprise when he saw Karma at the top.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smirked and took a grenade pin out with his mouth. "Heh."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's stared at the screen in awe. (He knows the answer!)</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. (Interesting...)</p><p>
  <b>He dropped the grenade in the hole and then jumped off before the question exploded behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, come on!" He held up the grenade. "I showed you guys last week. You have to take it to a particular solution!"</b>
</p><p>"WOW!" Machida gawked along with a lot of the other students.</p><p>Karma smiled. "Well, I said I was aiming for top spot." His smile sharpened. "Hope you're not nervous, Asano."</p><p>"I doubt it." Asano smirked. "After all, if I'm not busy helping A-Class study, what exactly do you think I would have been doing for those weeks?"</p><p>Nagisa exchanged some looks with his classmates, while Karma's smile just grew.</p><p>
  <b>Back at the Old Campus Koro-sensei was looking out on the window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In addition to their regular classes, I had the students tutor eachother on their strongest subjects," Koro-sensei said to Bitch-sensei and Karasuma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Karma tutoring a beaten up looking Yoshida and Teresaka.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed while the two boys on the recipient end glared at the red-head.</p><p>"Hey, no one said studying was easy?"Karma whistled innocently while Terasaka and Yoshida growled at him.</p><p>
  <b>"One of the best ways to deepen your own understanding is to teach someone else." A flashback showed Nagisa helping Sugaya with English. "It also fosters a strong sense of teamwork." A flashback showed Okajima tutoring Hiroto and Okano in Geography. "The effect on Karma was extraordinary. It patched up the gaps in his knowledge and polished him to a brilliant shine!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei looked at him warily. "Sure, but that Asano kid is a real overachiever too right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...Correct," Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the test arena, Karma narrowed his eyes while Class E watched when the rest another explosion was heard.</b>
</p><p>Asano's smirk grew, feeling a strange glow of excitement in the first time in years.</p><p>
  <b>"In fact, since grooming A Class for the exams is no longer his concern," Koro-sensei said as the rest of the class looked towards the flames where Asano was standing. "The boy's marshalled all his know-how and cunning towards sharpening his own blade."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano looked over his shoulder with slightly glowing purple eyes.</b>
</p><p>(Good.) Karma's smile was wicked. (Now this is gonna be fun!)</p><p>"Whoa..." Ren shared some surprised looks with his classmates.</p><p>"Place your bets, people!" Oota yelled. "It's finally happening!"</p><p>"I'm betting Karma!" Hatanaka yelled.</p><p>"Hell no, Asano for the win!" Shindo shouted, making Machida sigh and roll his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, please, Karma has this in the bag," Rio remarked, looking over in amusement. "No offence, but it's pretty obvious."</p><p>"Oh, please, Asano has the track record," Araki said, pushing his glasses up. "He's going to win."</p><p>"Yep!" Ren said to Asnao's amusement. "He has nothing else holding him back now."</p><p>"No way! Karma's not gonna let himself lose!" Machida said firmly.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, rubbing his tentacles together. "Oh, this certainly will be interesting. I'm quite excited!"</p><p>"Well, it's better than them actually trying to physically beat each other," Karasuma said, sighed. </p><p>
  <b>"A perfectly valid use of one's strength of course," Koro-sensei continued. "Thought o be entirely honest..." A dark vortex appeared above the arena. "Not even I'm sure which method is better."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A comet and earth-shattering final question came hurtling down like a meteor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa, Rio, and Isogai stared up in awe.</b>
</p><p>"Wow!" Kimura's eyes widened. "What is that!?"</p><p>
  <b>"Relax!" Karma started walking towards where the question would land. "Just do your best okay! You're guaranteed to get at least partial credit." Asano started to walk towards him. "Don't worry. Leave getting full credit to me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Both boys came to a stop in front of each other as the question hit the area.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano narrowed his eyes. (Now then...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smirked. (How shall I finish him off?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen cut to black.</b>
</p><p>Some students made choking noises until one let out an ear-piercing squeal.</p><p>Uchida was shoved out of the way by a student. "Ah!"</p><p>"PLAY THE EPISODE!!!"</p><p>The play button was smashed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is all the chapters so far transferred over which means updates on here will be coming every 3 - 4 weeks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Season 2 Episode 12: Think Outside the Box Time or We need a plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Season 2 Episode 12: Think Outside the Box Time or We need a plan<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N: Heh. I surprise myself sometimes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This transcript has a few lines from the manga weaved in but it's mainly Dub. </b>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>(The math exams last problem ) Nagisa narrated as the students from Class E and the Main Campus were shown stressed out.</b>
  
  <b>(Half of our grade has weeded out before getting this far.)</b>
</p><p>"Just how bad is this question!?" Tagawa asked in shock.</p><p>"Well, Class D's teacher did say the bar was really high," Hoga replied.</p><p>
  <b>(The other half had absolutely no time to spare. Was so exhausted they didn't have the energy to solve it.)</b>
  <b> Nagisa explained. </b>
  <b>(The only students still standing with any chance of earning full marks in a few minutes left...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Were these two) Asano and Karma were facing off against the final problem.</b>
</p><p>"Final bets people!" Oota called, standing up. "Karma vs Asano!"</p><p>There were a series of yells.</p><p>"KARMA!"</p><p>"ASANO!"</p><p>"Asano!"</p><p>"KARMA!"</p><p>"Karma!"</p><p>"No way, it's gonna be Karma!"</p><p>"No Asano's gonna win, dipshit!"</p><p>"Yeah, Asano always wins!"</p><p>The school were chatting and talking loudly while Karma watched with a smirk and Asano looked faintly amused.</p><p>
  <b>Karma stared at the final question. (What was it Nagisa always used to say?)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked over at Karma curiously while the red-head frowned.</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed a year ago with Nagisa and Karma looking at their results by a classroom window. (You're so talented. Karma.) Nagisa sighed, looking down. (How is there such a gap between the both of us. Guess some people are just geniuses huh.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It is true, Karma. It's amazing how smart you are!"</p><p>Karma still felt an uneasiness, forcing a smile.</p><p>
  <b>(Easy for you to say.) Karma's thoughts darkened as flashbacks of Nagisa's talent were shown. (If you ask me it's not all that cut and dry who he real genius is here.) A smidge of bitterness seeped into his thoughts.</b>
</p><p>Karma tensed. (Oh, crap.)</p><p>Nagisa's smile faded. "Huh?"</p><p>The other students looked surprised as well, looking over at Karma in interest.</p><p>"What's that meant to mean?" Sugino asked, frowning at the red-head.</p><p>Karma shrugged uncomfortably, drawing his guard back up. "I'm just saying Nagisa is talented—we all know that."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Okay..." He tried to shove away some worry. (He probably didn't mean it as a bad thing...)</p><p>Asano scrutinised Karma curiously. (By the tone of those thoughts, he almost sounded jealous.) He glanced at Nagisa who's smile was gone and then at Karma, narrowing his gaze. (Hm...)</p><p>
  <b>(Talent is usually an invisible trait.)</b>
  
  <b>A flashback showed him up late studying. (More often than not it's the result of work. Other people don't see.)</b>
</p><p>"That is very true!" Koro-sensei nodded in agreement. "Although it is true some people are quicker learner than others which does give them the advantage."</p><p>"Yeah, but can't it also be linked to interest?" Takebayashi commented. "Okuda and I are both interested in science and our marks tend to lean towards that."</p><p>"Well, yes, but some do argue that's more down to focus," Koro-sensei said, thinking it over. "While some who completely hate the subject may be extremely good at it."</p><p>
  <b>Sugino was shown talking to Itona with Nagisa. (Take Sugino. He can fit in easily with anyone anywhere.)</b>
</p><p>"You really think so?" Sugino looked intrigued.</p><p>"You do get along with lots of different people easily," Hashimoto said, frowning. "Like even in the team when we're all from different classes or like different things, it's really easy for you to start a conversation."</p><p>A lot of Class E and the Baseball team nodded.</p><p>Machida smiled in amusement. "Yeah, remember, when you came for tryouts?" he reminded him. "Most of us were really nervous and even Shindo looked scared—"</p><p>"I did not!" Shindo interjected, blushing.</p><p>"Yes, you did." Machida laughed looked back at Sugino. "And once Coach Terai came over you literally just started talking and joking with him like you'd already met him!"</p><p>Sugino smiled shyly. "I was just being friendly."</p><p>Coach Terai laughed. "The kid was so at ease he almost convinced me I'd met him before," he told the teachers.</p><p>"Aw! Sugino the charmer!" Rio cooed, earning a scowl.</p><p>Sugino rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling when he heard Kanzaki chuckle.</p><p>
  <b>(Or Okuda) Okuda was shown trying to poison Koro-sensei and talking with her friends. (Who can totally lose herself in something she's passionate about.)</b>
</p><p>Okuda smiled brightly, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Thank you, Karma."</p><p>Karma smirked. "Hey, those laxatives were high level skills."</p><p>Both Seo and Tsuchiya grumbled in the background.</p><p>
  <b>(Even Terasaka, who dives right in without a second thought.)</b>
  
  <b>Flashbacks with Terasaka and Kayano were shown. (From where I'm standing we're in the same boat. Everybody has something some hidden special ability they take for granted. We're all geniuses.) Karma closed his eyes and pondered on this. (We all have a talent. Still.)</b>
</p><p>"Did you just call me a genius!?!" Terasaka balked, pointing at the screen.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Well, it was more plural, but considering how thick your skull it, that's a talent in itself." He grinned, knocking on his head. "You could crack nuts on that forehead!"</p><p>Terasaka's eyes turned white with rage. "SHUT UP!!"</p><p>Karma dodged and shuffled in-between Kayano and Nagisa to escape, earning an amused look from the two.</p><p>
  <b>He narrowed his eyes at the question. (The issue at hand is whether or not I can filter the answer to this problem through the lens of my own.) He gave a nervous smile. (Come on man snap out of it. You don't have time for this.)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, yeah, shit the math problem!" Okajima exclaimed. "You've gotta solve it!"</p><p>Asano smirked. "So you probably shouldn't waste time having last-minute epiphany's."</p><p>"Oh, please." Karma smirked, tapping Asano on the skull when he stretched over Nagisa to poke the other boy in the head. "For all you know I'm operating on a level of genius your little head can't even comprehend!"</p><p>Asano whacked the hand away while Nagisa ducked to avoid getting involved.</p><p>
  <b>"Hm." Asano scrutinised the question. (Atoms. Body cantered cubic units, extraneous details. Stay focused.)</b>
</p><p>Ren smiled encouragingly and patted Asano on the back, earning an exasperated look.</p><p>
  <b>(Broken down to essentials.)</b>
  
  <b>Asano appeared in the box. (The problem is simple. Solve for the volume of your specific domain. In a box surrounded by enemies.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled softly. (Well that's one basic way of seeing it as, but very time-consuming.) He looked over at Karma. (I wonder if he'll realise the other approach?)</p><p>
  <b>A small monster's head appeared in the corner of the box, spawning a gun from its mouth. Asano turned around quickly and blasted the bolt before it could hit him. (When both sides are evenly matched.) He kept shooting at the corner. (Their attacks meet in the middle.)</b>
</p><p>A few girls near the front squealed. "He's so cool!!"</p><p>"He's just solving a maths problem!?" Naoka looked annoyed.</p><p>Another girl was fanning herself with some paper. "But he looks so cool while doing it!"</p><p>
  <b>He smirked. "Of course."</b>
</p><p>Karma tried not to scowl when he saw the smug expression spreading across Asano's face. (Okay. Fine, so he's figuring it out first, but that type of process is gonna take forever to calculate.) He hummed, thinking back to his earlier thoughts. (I wonder...) He gripped his chin. (If I'm thinking of a different angle then there has to be something more to it.)</p><p>
  <b>"From their inward is my domain. That's one enemy down!" He blasted the monster. (Nice try.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked around the box. (But I'm afraid you won't be encroaching on my turf any time soon. 8 enemies total surrounding the cube's perimeter. If I determine the volume of the areas I've effectively sealed off and subtract that from the volume of the cube.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I'm left with A zero. My specific domain) The monsters started firing from all corner.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He dodged in the air and started shooting them. (Once I've locked down this space I'll have the answer. Come on come on.) He took out two more corners.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. (The boy's a genius, no doubt about it, but he's just making more work for himself by taking this approach.) He sighed, shaking his head. (If he just read the question again...)</p><p>Meanwhile, the rest of the school watched anxiously as everything started to play out.</p><p>
  <b>He smirked and turned to destroy the next monster. (Ruling my own domain. Nice overall theme for my goal in life.)</b>
</p><p>Seo and a few of the others in A class chuckled at that. "Glad to see you're having a good time, boss."</p><p>Asano smiled crookedly. "Well, you know I enjoy a challenge."</p><p>The other students who had betted on Asano looked excited.</p><p>"Oh, man, I told you he was gonna win!" Suda exclaimed.</p><p>A number of students nodded. "I know right, Karma hasn't even written anything down!" One girl said.</p><p>Nagisa hummed, looking at Asano and then Karma who was scrutinising the screen. (If Karma isn't jumping headfirst into the question then he must be analysing it.) He smiled faintly. "Asano may the first to start calculating but Karma's taking his time with this one."</p><p>"Huh?" Karma looked over at Nagisa along with the others.</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew. "Koro-sensei says we always have to analyse and breakdown the test question so that we can really understand it, but if you make assumptions or go with the first method that comes to mind, you might get it wrong."</p><p>The students seemed to find this interesting, looking over at Karma curiously.</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed, feeling his confident falter slightly when he looked over at Karma and then back at the screen. (Hm.) He frowned at Nagisa who looked at ease. (Nagisa has proven to be perceptive with these situations, but how many times is Akabane reading that question over? What other approach is there? The one I'm doing is the most logical here.)</p><p>
  <b>He narrowed his eyes. (A different ruler than my father.) Some flashbacks showed the Principal in his demented phases. (He's obsessed. The man only cares about proving his rational approach to education superior to all others. His method may break a person's spirit but it won't educate them.)</b>
</p><p>Asano grimaced, looking down. "It's a temporary strength..."</p><p>"I guess it ties back to the Rubix cube again," Okuda said, frowning. "His approach works for a while, but eventually the more you keep breaking and re-constructing the cube, the more damage you're causing to its structure."</p><p>Rinka nodded. "Until you cause so much damage the pieces won't fit back together."</p><p>
  <b>Asano grimaced. (It's time to set the record straight. Give him a piece of my mind. I have to take control. That...) "Is my responsibility as your son!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow, you're really passionate about this?" Toka commented frowning.</p><p>"Of course he is, he's got something worth fighting for to motivate him," Rio said, grinning when Asano glared at her while Class A smiled at their leader.</p><p>
  <b>His face brightened when he took out the last corner and found the answer he needed. (Here it is the volume of one of the sealed off areas is an aggregate of one hexagonal and three triangular pyramids!)</b>
</p><p>"...Um, I'm sorry what?" Hazama raised an eyebrow. "Anyone else understand what he means?"</p><p>"It does seem like a really complicated question," Muramatsu said.</p><p>
  <b>Karma was still staring at the test, growing nervous as he read through the question again which is when he saw. 'Multiple cubes having sides 1 arranged periodically.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Hang on a minute.) His eyes widened in realisation. (This problem doesn't even call for difficult math. )</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes widened. "What?" A bead of sweat trailed down his forehead. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Hm." Karma murmured what the text had had said. "Multiple cubes having sides 1 arranged periodically...periodically." He straightened up when he caught on. "<em>Periodically!"</em></p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa looked up.</p><p>Asano realised a second later. (Oh...<em>shit</em>.) His stomach twisted when he realised his mistake. (Then he...that means all he has to do is...)</p><p>"Asano?" Ren and the others in A-Class stared at their leader warily when he grew silent.</p><p>"Will someone explain what's happening!?" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>A large grin spread across Karma's face. "I'm about to prove just how much of a genius I am!"</p><p>The students appeared confused by this, while Koro-sensei sniggered, covering his mouth with a tentacle. (That's my boy!)</p><p>
  <b>Karma was in the box. (The whole thing's divided out into this one itty bitty little cube. And if it's supposedly an atomic Crystal. Yeah. Everything on the outside is just more of the same. Which means...) Outside of the box was shown multiple atoms.</b>
  
  <b>(From where I'm standing. Everyone has their own talent, their own specific domain. We are all in the same boat.</b>
  
  <b>I just couldn't see it before.... all I could see from inside this box. Fragments of a bigger picture.)</b>
</p><p>"YES! He's got it!" Oota yelled.</p><p>"W-wait, he has?!" Hara looked on in surprise.</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew into a grin. "I told you he was thinking things through."</p><p>Seo looked confused. "So...all you have to do is calculate the smallest box?"</p><p>"It looks like it." Araki squinted, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>(Damn it. Damn it. <em>Damn it</em>!) Asano gritted his teeth, curling his hands into fists. (I have to have finished writing the answer down by now! I swear if that son of a bitch gets the points then...)</p><p>"But you could have already written down the answer at this point, Asano," Ren quickly reassured. "You know the answer, remember!"</p><p>"Y-yeah, Karma's only just figuring it out!" Toda reasoned. "You can still beat him!"</p><p>Asano ground his teeth, starting to grow nervous. (But if he has a quicker theory then...?)</p><p>
  <b>He stared at his classmates different strength that were at each corner. (I have my area they have theirs. We all do. That's how this works how it's always worked. Everyone's the same size</b>
  <b>. </b>
  <b>The same distance apart. And if we're all cut from the same box those eight contiguous boxes can be broken up into the same proportion</b>
  <b>.)</b>
</p><p>There was a resounding "Oh!" as more students started to understand.</p><p>"That's actually simple when you explain it like that!" Okuda said, smiling. "You broke it down more easily."</p><p>"Well, I didn't swallow a dictionary so..." Karma teased, winking.</p><p>Asano's eye twitched as his frustration mounted.</p><p>Meanwhile, Class A started to stare at their leader anxiously.</p><p>
  <b>(</b>
  <b>Each person's individual fragment accounts for one-eighth of the hole.</b>
  
  <b>So what it boils down to is this box contains one whole me and one-eighth of eight other people. In other words. Inside this cube the ratio of me to the other eight fragments is one to one. Simple.) Karma smiled as the answer manifested</b>
  
  <b>as a bright light. (And if it's one to one inside the box. The volume of the area I can call my own is up to one half of the cube.</b>
  
  <b>Voila. That's my specific domain.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He dropped the gun, making it disappear in a flash.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He wrote a3/2. "Piece of cake. They taught us this stuff in primary school."</b>
</p><p>"YES!!" A large group of students cheered, making Karma grin.</p><p>"The test isn't over yet!" Someone yelled. "Asano can still get this!!"</p><p>"Yeah! Don't count your victory yet!" Haruhi snapped. "We don't know the results."</p><p>Ren exchanged unsure looks with Class A. (Then why do I get the feeling we've already lost?)</p><p>
  <b>The box shattered and disappeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(No need for long drawn out equations. No need for big complicated diagrams. You just have to adjust for the fact there's a world outside yourself.) The text showed 'Final problem. Karma Akabane: 20/20 points.'</b>
</p><p>"WHOA!!" The students gasped when they saw the mark.</p><p>"Holy shit," Okajima swore. "Check out those marks, man!"</p><p>
  <b>Asano gritted his teeth and was writing down as the bell rang. "Pencils down!" The moderator yelled, causing him to freeze. "Time's up son.</b>
  
  <b>The test is over..."</b>
</p><p>Asano made a faint choking noise which drew some very concerned looks from his classmates. (No...it can't...)</p><p>
  <b>Asano clenched his teeth. "..Just one more line...Damn it!" He snapped the pencil in his hand. "I knew the answer!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The text showed 'Final problem. Gakushuu Asano: 17/20 points.'</b>
</p><p>The students gawked.</p><p>"Oh...shit," Seo swore, looking at the Class A leader.</p><p>Asano's hands were trembling badly as he stared at the screen in disbelief. "But I knew the answer..." He gritted his teeth. "I...I figured it out..."</p><p>"Um..." Ren cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. "I-it's okay, Asano."</p><p>"Y-yeah," Kanada said shakily, forcing. "It'll be fine. W-we haven't even seen your full score."</p><p>"Yeah! Exactly!" Araki said quickly. "This is only one question!"</p><p>Asano clenched his hands so tight into fists his nails dug into his palms. "But I knew...the answer.... I knew—"</p><p>Karma stood up and hit him on the top of the head like he was a whack-a-mole. "Will you shut up?"</p><p>"Ah!" Asano's hands went to his head. "What the hell?!"</p><p>"You sound like you're gonna blow a circuit." Karma rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently while the rest of the students looked on.</p><p>"What was that for?!" he snapped, glaring lividly at Karma.</p><p>"Seriously, if you're gonna be my rival, you're gonna need to lighten up and not have a full breakdown every time you lose a little." He raised an eyebrow while Asano looked up in confusion. "I said I wanted this to be fun, remember? So get over yourself and calm down already."</p><p>"I am perfectly calm!" Asano rubbed the bruise forming on the top of his head.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, so that's why you're having a mental break," Karma replied.</p><p>"Uh, Karma, you tried to shoot him when you lost last time..." Kayano pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, but I've matured, you know?" Karma smiled sheepishly and then shrugged. "Besides, it's not me who lost this time."</p><p>"Not sure that's proper growth, but okay," Rinka commented, shrugging.</p><p>"Meh, it's good enough for me." Karma sighed, sitting down in-between him and Nagisa so he was next to him. "Look, Mr Perfect. You didn't get full marks, get over it, you're useless as competition if you lose it over some itty bitty points."</p><p>Asano frowned, scowling as he mulled his words over. "I was not having a mental break," he replied defensively. "And if I had a few more seconds I could have gotten full marks!"</p><p>"But...you didn't," Karma smiled with a wicked grin. "Because I'm a genius—you just have to accept it already and bow down to my almighty intellect."</p><p>"Screw you!" Asano snapped, surprising the others. "How was any of that hippy bullshit meant to a coherent answer?!"</p><p>"Did you he just swear?!" Otani exclaimed as some of the students gasped.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault you're not quite on my level, Asano."</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa looked torn between amusement and worry.</p><p>Asano growled, eyes white with rage. "You little—"</p><p>"Alright, boys, that's enough." Koro-sensei chuckled and patted them both on the heads. "You both tackled this question from different approaches which were very impressive and both methods do work, but in this case, it was a race against time which meant finding a less drawn out method was a dominating factor here."</p><p>He rested a tentacle on each of their heads while Asano glared at Karma. "At least my approach <em>actually </em>broke down each detail!"</p><p>Karma yawned. "Yeah, yeah, congrats you can write a thesis detailing your butt hurt for why you took so long to write the answer."</p><p>Asano reached out to strangle him but Koro-sensei gently pushed them further apart.</p><p>"Let's perhaps not stoke the fire too much here, boys," the teacher said, pushing Karma further back so that Nagisa was in-between them both again.</p><p>
  <b>The main Campus building was shown. (And like that the tidal wave of our end of term exams broke.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Late at the Old Campus was the day of results. "All right class let's all have a look at your compiled exam papers." Koro-sensei addressed them at the front. " Did those crucial second blades managed to pierce their intended targets? I wonder..." The whole class was completely silent as they waited. "No splitting hairs over a point or two understood?"</b>
</p><p>"This is it..." Okuda whispered.</p><p>The rest of the students and teachers all became quiet as they watched the screen.</p><p>Nagisa swallowed. (The final score...)</p><p>Koro-sensei moved away slightly to sit down near Ritsu who smiled at him brightly.</p><p>Karma felt some nerves still stir in his stomach, but he tried to hide it. (Win or lose. I tried.)</p><p>Asano chewed on his thumbnail, staring at the screen apprehensively.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei sped and delivered everyone their test papers. "The only thing we're concerned with right now was whether these core secured a place for you in the top 50 unless I'm mistaken." He Helled up a poster with the results. "The main campus ought to be posting the results for all to see as we speak so I see no reason we can't do the same in class..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone held their breath as the poster was spread out, standing up ad walking to the front.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You." Terasaka gawked. "You're kidding me. I'm forty six." His name was shown ranked 46 while Sugaya was ranked 44.</b>
</p><p>There was a loud gasp that carried across the assembly hall.</p><p>"Shit..." Terasaka stared at the screen in amazement. "Well...shit."</p><p>"Dude..." Sugayas mouth was wide open, looking at the results in disbelief.</p><p>Naoka breathed in sharply. "But...Terasaka is..."</p><p>Okabe gestured at the screen. "He's a fucking idiot."</p><p>"Well, fuck..." Koyama swore as the rest of Class A started to realise what this meant.</p><p>
  <b>"Isn't Terasaka dead last even in here though?" Hiroto said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If he came in forty-six then that must mean..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is this for real?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WE DID IT!!!" They all yelled, throwing their papers in the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rankings were shown. "And we beat out the big 5 for the top spots! Go us!"</b>
</p><p>"YES!!" Okajima jumped to his feet. "WE DID IT!!"</p><p>As a cheer started to ring out across the assembly.</p><p>"They only went and fucking did it!" Oota high-fived Yanagi.</p><p>"Nice!"</p><p>"YES!" Rio roared, high-fiving Toka.</p><p>"Whoa!" Shindo looked at Karma and then Asano. "Just...wow."</p><p>"We're geniuses!" Hinano clapped and then frowned. "Well...not <em>yet</em>—but if we study hard enough we will be!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Class E cheered.</p><p>Nagisa smiled brightly, feeling excited. "We can reach the top!"</p><p>Kayano laughed and hugged him. "You bet we can!"</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a rush of pride and sobbed tears of joy. (So much potential realised!!)</p><p>Meanwhile, Class A were watching numbly and not sure what to feel.</p><p>"Um...should we be happy?" Miura said uncertainly.</p><p>"...We...did tell them to win," Juba squeaked.</p><p>"Yeah...we did," Seo said, finding it hard to process what was happening.</p><p>"And they won," Ren said, scratching his head.</p><p>Asano grimaced, as he stared at Class E. "Yes, they did..."</p><p>
  <b>Karma was shown coming in first place with 500 points while Asano came second with 497.  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karma! Dude you got first place!!"</b>
</p><p>There was a shrill shriek.</p><p>"OH FUCK!!" Goto swore. "He beat him!! Karma beat him!"</p><p>(Oh, shit, I actually beat him!) Karma looked at the screen in surprise.</p><p>"Knew it!" Machida laughed while Shindo gaped. "Told you, Shindo!"</p><p>The rest of the students were at a loss for words.</p><p>Asano scowled, but stopped himself from getting to worked up. (Three points...) His scowl worsened. (Second place...)</p><p>
  <b>Karma was shocked, while Koro-sensei came around. "Feels pretty good doesn't it? Earning the highest rank on such an unforgiving battlefield!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma blushed. "Whatever. I guess so. Yeah...."</b>
</p><p>"Aw!" Rio teased. "Karma, is that a blush?"</p><p>"NO!" Karma blushed a deep pink, making his classmates laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"It appears your contest with Asano the perfectionist," Koro-sensei said. "Came to a head on that last and I must say particularly thorny math problem."</b>
</p><p>(You don't need to remind us!) Asano thought in annoyance.</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled faintly. "Yeah about that. Not sure I could say exactly why but. If I hadn't spent the past year with you guys. I don't think I could have solved it." He looked at his classmates who were chatting excitedly. "That's the kind of problem it was..."</b>
</p><p>"Damn you..." Asano muttered, crossing his arms. "Fine. Enjoy your victory while it plays out, but there is no way I am losing top spot in this timeline."</p><p>Karma smirked. "Oh, really?"</p><p>Asano held his head higher. "I'll simply need to re-adopt another strategy to succeed."</p><p>Ren smiled in amusement along with some of Class A.</p><p>Karma stretched. "Or you'll lose again." He grinned. "But as long as you make it fun. I'm game."</p><p>Asano scowled, tsking in irritation. "As if <em>one</em> perfect score guarantees you a future victory."</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto sighed. "Tough for getting to this point though huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, I don't believe it!" Okano exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And we all wanted this so badly!" Toka said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano smiled. "And we actually beat A class. Almost sounds too good to be true."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Back on track for the top tier schools!" Mimura looked excited.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima cheered. "The ladies will be throwing themselves at our feet!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, don't get your hopes up too high," Hara commented dryly.</p><p>"A pervert is still a pervert," Hazama teased.</p><p>"Hey!" Okajima whined, pouting.</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto grinned. "Way to go us right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah. Sex everywhere!" Okajima yelled.</b>
</p><p>Okajima gave a strained laugh while the girls sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa sighed contently. "Ah! Feels like a final episode."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara balked. "WAIT A SEC, IT'S NOT OVER!"</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter as Fuwa grinned.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, it does feel like a final," Oota said.</p><p>"Well, I guess it's more of a closing arc," Fuwa replied. "And now that the Principal's dealt with we can focus on assassination!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that's true," Rio said, frowning. "With exams over, the only mission left is to kill Koro-sensei..."</p><p>There was a small beat of silence as that started to sink in for some of them.</p><p>Nagisa frowned, starting to grow uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked over curiously when he heard Takebayashi sigh in relief. "What's with that look man. Are you OK?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi smiled. "Yeah. It's just that so much has happened since I came here. I'm really glad I got kicked down..."</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi's cheeks grew pink when he saw his classmates smile at him. "...Well, it's true."</p><p>"Aw, come here!" Muramatsu laughed, swinging an arm around him.</p><p>"I'm glad I got kicked down as well," Kanzaki said warmly.</p><p>"Yeah!" Toka smiled fondly.</p><p>Chiba ducked his head. "...Yeah. This class has honestly been the best thing that's ever happened to me."</p><p>Rinka nodded, smiling faintly. "Same."</p><p>Nagisa felt something warm grow in his chest, looking down shyly. "I don't where I'd be if I didn't have you guys..."</p><p>"Yeah." Hazama smiled and then scowled when she saw Terasaka smirk at her.</p><p>Terasaka gently nudged Takebayashi on the shoulder. "Yeah...you dweebs are okay."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka grinned and grabbed him in a chokehold. " Oh why you're gonna be all depressing. Huh?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Besides, why make an ugly face when this clown has a covered," Itona said dryly, making Terasaka scowl.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What does that mean?!" Terasaka snarled, choking Takebayashi while Itona covered his ears and looked bored.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Terasaka, You're choking him!" Isogai intervened.</b>
</p><p>The students started laughing as Terasaka scowled.</p><p>"This guy!" Rio clutched her sides.</p><p>"I love him, man!" Yoshida said in-between laughter.</p><p>Okajima laughed. "We have to kidnap him as soon as we can!"</p><p>"That little..." Terasaka glared at Itona on the screen.</p><p>Takebayashi sighed, massaging his throat. "Could maybe <em>not </em>try to kill me for once?"</p><p>
  <b>"What do you think?" Rinka asked Chiba.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba smiled. "What do I think? I think I can get into my dream school now."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinka looked curious. "What to study?" Architecture?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah. I'm angling for a high school that's big on engineering and science."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rinka smiled. "Hm..."</b>
</p><p>Chiba shared a smile with Rinka. "You thinking of the same?"</p><p>Rinka's smile was warm. "Yeah...maybe."</p><p>"Oh, my god it's happening!" Fujii whispered as Tanaka got out the shipping book. "Tanaka! Are you seeing this?"</p><p>"I'm writing it down," Tanaka hissed.</p><p>"Don't forget the emojis," Hashizume whispered from behind his shoulder.</p><p>"Oh-oh, put #snipersquad!" Miura hissed, shaking Tanaka's shoulder. "Wait! Let me add a drawing!" She hurriedly took out her pencil and tried to draw on the page while he held the book.</p><p>"Uh." Nagisa looked behind Asano and the other Big Five. "What are they doing?"</p><p>Asano let out a long-suffering sigh, keeping his back to what was happening. "Just ignore them."</p><p>Koro-sensei grumbled and tried to reach for his book but Ritsu put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima laughed. "Man those A Class dillweeds. What I wouldn't give to see the looks on their faces right now."</b>
</p><p>Okajima hummed and looked over at the Big Five who were glaring at him. "...Yeah, pretty much exactly how I imagine actually."</p><p>Their glares intensified.</p><p>
  <b>"Bet you anything they never thought in a million years they'd lose to us," Hiroto said.</b>
</p><p>"Speaking of bets!" Fuwa exclaimed. "I now ceremoniously declare Karma the winner!"</p><p>There were a few cheers, making Karma grin and Asano look like he'd have an aneurysm.</p><p>
  <b>"Now to be fair on their part A class performed quite well in the first half of the exams," Koro-sensei reasoned. "But as the questions grew increasingly difficult on the second half. More and more students found themselves running out of steam."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio smiled. "Yeah well that's what they get. Whoever you are nobody's bloodlust holds out that long. Even after intensive assassination drills," she explained. "It's next to impossible staying in that frame of mind for an entire day."</b>
</p><p>Class A all sighed.</p><p>"You'd think the Principal would have thought of that," Koyama mumbled bitterly.</p><p>"Something tells me our physical wellbeing wasn't top on his list," Araki replied, grimacing. "He seemed to have overlooked that we need food and sleep."</p><p>"And that we don't forego bathroom breaks," Seo remarked dryly earning a look from Asano. "What?"</p><p>Asano sighed, shaking his head. "He rushed the process, and failed to take into account your individual strengths and weaknesses, treating you all as the same." He crossed his arms. "A large oversight on his part—even when managing followers, one must know just how far they can be pushed." He shrugged. "But then again, he was mainly concerned about getting results."</p><p>"And he was desperate," Rio commented, shaking her head. "The guy thought he could just cut corners."</p><p>
  <b>Class A was shown dumbstruck as they stared at their results. "If you expect a booster system on bloodlust cramming isn't the way to go. You have to nurture it over time."</b>
</p><p>Class A cringed when they saw their expression.</p><p>Hinano looked relieved. "Hey! You guys are back to normal!"</p><p>"Yeah, because we got thoroughly crushed!" Tsuda replied grimly.</p><p>"Well..." Ren smiled dazzlingly. "...At least my skin should be back to normal."</p><p>A majority of Class A threw their pencil cases at him.</p><p>"HEY!" He yelled, shielding his face.</p><p>
  <b>Class A slowly made their way into homeroom. "Slow and steady."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Four of the Big Five were hunched over their desks in complete silence. "...How this happen?" Seo questioned, his face buried in his hand. "How do we lose after everything we put ourselves through?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Your study methods worked against you," Asano replied evenly from his desk, drawing their attention. "You were set up to lose. That's what it comes down to..." He grimaced and curled his hands into fists. "Not that my scores are anything to brag about either rest assured I'll put this frustration to work!"</b>
</p><p>Karma grinned. "See, now that's better!"</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Will you be quiet?"</p><p>
  <b>He scowled and stood up to face them. "Come high school I'll be on top again doing my damnedest to blazed a trail for the rest of you. Just..." He hesitated.</b>
  
  <b>"All I ask...is for your support."</b>
</p><p>Everyone in the school looked surprised.</p><p>"Asano..." Araki looked taken aback.</p><p>Asano tensed. (If they'll still have me as a leader after those poor results.)</p><p>"Why would...?" Kanada exclaimed. "YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK!?"</p><p>"YEAH!!" Class A yelled, making Asano jerk back in alarm.</p><p>"We'll follow you to the ends of the Earth!" Kondo yelled fiercely.</p><p>"Yeah! You're our leader!" Juba smiled brightly.</p><p>Asano blinked slowly, starting to grow embarrassed. "Yes, well...I just assumed with the ranking—"</p><p>"Oh, who cares?" Seo scowled. "So you lost by <em>three points</em>! That doesn't mean you aren't still the best."</p><p>Araki chuckled. "Honestly, you not being perfect at everything would kind of be a relief."</p><p>"Yeah, some of us are worried you're secretly an alien," Aoi joked, making a few of the others laugh.</p><p>"You're our leader because you always thrive to be the best," Koyama said. "That's why we follow you!"</p><p>"Yeah, we love winning," Seo shrugged. "And we're going to keep trying to win and show these little shits who's top dog." He gestured to E Class who scowled at the insult. "But it's not like we expect you to be perfect <em>all the</em> time...because, honestly you being obsessed with being first in everything is kind of annoying sometimes."</p><p>"What?!" Asano snapped.</p><p>"I mean, we wouldn't mind if it was just grades," Araki said, sighing. "But you know, you don't have to be the first to order, and eat..."</p><p>"Or first line for like...everything!" Essai said.</p><p>"Bottomline, it can be annoying," Seo said dismissively.</p><p>"But it's okay!" Ren smiled at Asano who was slowly losing his patience. "Because <em>you're</em> our leader..."</p><p>"...Even though you're also kind of a jerk," Tsuda shrugged.</p><p>There were a large number of nods of agreement.</p><p>Ren placed a hand on Asano's shoulder. "But, you're <em>our</em> jerk, and that's what's important."</p><p>Asano's eye twitched. "You're all ungrateful and I'm going to let you all fail just out of spite."</p><p>Ren chuckled while the rest of A-Class smiled. "That's the spirit."</p><p>Hashizume grinned crookedly. "That's the coldhearted overachiever we all know and love!"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>Asano sighed, shaking his head. "I don't understand you people sometimes..."</p><p>"Well, would you look at that." A smile started to spread across Rio's face as she watched in amusement along with all the other students. "Asano, I think your heart just grew three sizes."</p><p>"Shut up!" Asano snapped, glaring at her.</p><p>They all laughed at that.</p><p>
  <b>They all stared at him in shock. "Gakushuu..." Ren muttered. "You mean that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano smiled faintly as he stared at them.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, you called him by his first name," Kimura pointed out.</p><p>Asano grimaced while Ren laughed.</p><p>"Well, yeah," Ren shrugged. "I only started calling him Asano out of respect since he's our leader." He grinned and swung an arm around Asano's shoulders. "But we've known each other for years, so we're best friends!"</p><p>Asano crossed his arms and scowled. "I never agreed to that."</p><p>Ren just thought it was funny. "But you call me by my first name."</p><p>"That is down to respect of name preferences!" Asano replied defensively.</p><p>"...I've known you since we were seven."</p><p>"Your point?" Asano replied impatiently.</p><p>Ren smirked. "Well if I'm not your best friend then who is?"</p><p>"Friendship is a hierarchy that is interchangeable depending on how least annoying the individuals are day-to-day." Asano scowled, turning his nose up in disgust. "Currently Koyama is the least irritating out of the four of you."</p><p>Koyama's face brightened. "Really!"</p><p>"Hey!" Seo, Ren, and Araki looked outraged.</p><p>"How is Koyama the <em>least</em> annoying!?" Araki questioned.</p><p>"What's that meant to mean!?" Koyama snapped.</p><p>
  <b>"...Intriguing." The room darkened when The Principal's voice seeped in and centipedes curled around, making Class A's leader tense.</b>
</p><p>"Oh no!" Kanada grimaced as the earlier joy got sucked out of the room.</p><p>
  <b>"Strong words for someone who's lost the fight on which he staked his future."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Principal Asano..." Class A said faintly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All we may count on in this life is the unknown." He was staring at them intently.</b>
  
  <b>"What seems arbitrary can in fact be what cost you everything. One can't be sure until the battle is over."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class A grimaced and stared at him apprehensively.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This you see is why I insist on always playing to win. I have an obligation to prepare my students for the unknown." There was an off-look in his eyes.</b>
  
  <b>"Between now and graduation. You have much to learn."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, God..." Seo looked at the screen in despair. "He's not giving up!"</p><p>"Seriously! Can this guy just accept he's lost already!?" Mimura yelled. "What more do we all have to do?!"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head. "He is a very stubborn man."</p><p>Asano grimaced. "Yes, he is." He sighed. "I should have known even this wouldn't make him change easily."</p><p>"There is no way we're letting him put us through that hell again," Kondo said firmly.</p><p>Ren nodded, massaging his face. "I don't think my looks could take any more damage like that!" Then he frowned when he saw his classmates shoot him irritated looks. "What?"</p><p>
  <b>"Principal Asano, sir..." Araki spoked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal's eyes narrowed. "Hm?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"With all due respect. It's clear to us..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That your methods..." Ren grimaced. "Aren't going to help us beat E class."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal's eyes widened and Asano looked over in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Defeat made them stronger. Asano's taken that lesson to heart," Araki said, as flashbacks of the pole-topping defeat were shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're no match for them sir. Their strength is just too..." Ren tried to find the right word. "What's the word?... adaptable."</b>
</p><p>Asano looked over at his classmates in shock.</p><p>"Whoa, wait a second!" Okano exclaimed as the rest of E Class looked pleasantly surprised. "You're standing up to him!"</p><p>"And you've learnt so much!" Koro-sensei sobbed with joy.</p><p>"Well, it's not like we have another choice," Araki replied, frowning. "Asano already tried standing up to him, so now we have to."</p><p>Ren shrugged. "To be honest, all we're doing is stating facts. There's no guarantee that he'll listen."</p><p>Many of Class A nodded.</p><p>"But we have to support Asano so we have to say something," Koyama added.</p><p>Juba gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah, we can't always rely on him to tell us what to do..."</p><p>Tamamushi chuckled. "Yeah! We have to learn to change that lightbulb ourselves!"</p><p>His classmates stared at him in confusion.</p><p>"Uh...it's a joke," Tamamushi replied awkwardly. They remained silent. "...This is why I never say anything," he grumbled, crossing his arms as he sulked. "None of you guys get my jokes!"</p><p>Kita patted him on the back sympathetically.</p><p>
  <b>The rest of Class A bowed. "Forgive us, sir. We fell short of our goal."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you think it's appropriate," Ren said as the Principal stared at them in shock. "Transfer us down to E class. I think there's a lot to learn from their way of doing things."</b>
</p><p>Hiroto let out a low whistle. "Well, damn."</p><p>"...I gotta hand it to you guys...I'm impressed," Rio said, rubbing her chin.</p><p>Isogai looked happy. "You've shown a lot of growth here."</p><p>Class A looked pleased with that.</p><p>
  <b>Asano turned away to look back at the Chairman. "Well, Principal. What do you have to say to that--"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal backhanded his son so hard he knocked over the desks and went slamming into a wall in a crumpled heap on the floor.</b>
</p><p>A majority of everyone flinched and gasped, staring at the screen in shock.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!?"</p><p>There was a resounding shout with Class A nearly jumping to their feet.</p><p>Asano's eyes widened in surprise, touching his cheek. "Huh..."</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his chest twist when he saw it. (That foolish man.)</p><p>"Holy shit, did you see how hard he hit him!?" Yoshida exclaimed. "Dude, sent him flying!"</p><p>"Just how strong is the guy?!" Nagisa gaped.</p><p>"...That's new," Asano commented absently, instantly drawing everyone's attention. Then he smirked brightly. "Looks like I won!"</p><p>"...."</p><p>"SHOW CONCERN!!"</p><p>Class A bellowed in a murderous rage, making the assembly shake.</p><p>Asano winced and rubbed his ears. "What?"</p><p>Ren's face grew grave. "Asano, you need to tell us right here and now if this has happened before."</p><p>"No more lying," Araki said sternly.</p><p>"Or we'll fucking deck you!" Seo threatened, raising his fist.</p><p>"UH, doesn't that defeat the whole reason for concern," Fuwa commented in the background.</p><p>Asano frowned at his friends. "I wasn't lying." He sighed and sat up straighter. "My father hasn't hit me—it's below him."</p><p>Arano frowned. "Asano..."</p><p>"I'm not lying," Asano replied impatiently as he grew more agitated. "He hasn't. The closest he's come to physically hurting me is shoving me into a table when I was seven!"</p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>"HE SHOVED YOU INTO A TABLE?!" Class A looked angrier.</p><p>"It wasn't intentional." Asano grimaced, shrugging. "I just shocked him because I tried to hug him—It barely even hurt."</p><p>Ren's expression grew pained. "Asano..."</p><p>"Look, can we just watch the rest of this episode?" Asano said irritably, growing uncomfortable. "It's only a smack. I'm sure I'm fine."</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed, exchanging a look with Nagisa. "...He smacked you across the room."</p><p>"And?" Asano gave him a pointed look.</p><p>Uchida quickly pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"Asano!" Ren yelled as the students around gasped and rushed over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsuda gasped. "Oh my god!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you alright!?" Kanada asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal stared at his bruised knuckled in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class A huddled around their leader as Asano chuckled hollowly and he sat up. "Your face looks like it's glitching out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano smirked, lowering his arm to reveal a cut on his cheek.</b>
</p><p>"No!" Shindo yelled in horror.</p><p>Fujii choked up. "He's been disfigured!"</p><p>"He's scarred for life!!" Kanada sobbed into her hands.</p><p>Some of the students cried in despair.</p><p>Asano sighed and buried his face in his hand.</p><p>
  <b>"<em>Uh oh</em>. Don't tell me I'm finally seeing your fatherly side?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal was completely silent as he stared at his hand.</b>
</p><p>"HOW IS THAT FATHERLY!?!" The school yelled at him.</p><p>Asano winced at the noise. "...Some fathers hit their children all the time."</p><p>Ren, Araki, Seo, and Koyama shook him.</p><p>"THAT'S NOT NORMAL!!" Class A shouted.</p><p>"Will you calm down!?" Asano shoved his friends off him. "I'm not even that bothered."</p><p>Class A looked livid and were glaring at him in frustration.</p><p>"THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!!"</p><p>Asano shrugged. "Well, for once thing it means I won." A smile spread across his face. "He finally lost control! In front of witnesses as well." He laughed darkly, setting the others on edge. "He lost! And he can't take it!" His smile grew happy as his classmates watched in alarm. "Just think of how much I can sue him for!"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Nagisa and everyone else in the assembly looked unsurprised but also concerned.</p><p>"Asano, please stop laughing...you're making us more concerned," Isogai said apprehensively.</p><p>"And can you not look so happy about it!" Terasaka said nervously. "It's creeping me out!"</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes, remaining unconcerned. "It's fine." He waved his hand dismissively. "Besides, my father hitting me probably feels more like a relief." He shrugged. "At least that way everything is out in the open..."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, looking down. "I think I understand..."</p><p>A few students also started to nod.</p><p>"Well, I don't!" Yoshida looked creeped out. "Can someone explain please!?"</p><p>"...Imagine spending years resenting someone and always being passive-aggressive about it," Hazama explained coldly. "And then imagine constantly wanting to make it all stop by wanting to physically lash out—and then one day you do."</p><p>Yoshida tensed, sweating as she explained. "Oh..."</p><p>
  <b>"I'm fine," Asano complained faintly as Ren helped him walk out of the classroom with the rest of the class.</b>
</p><p>"No, you're not!" Ren looked angry when he heard. "You can barely walk!"</p><p>Asano scowled. "Nothing looks broken..."</p><p>"That doesn't make it better!" Ren snapped.</p><p>(It doesn't make it worse, though.) But Asano wisely kept silent.</p><p>
  <b>Araki grimaced. "Excuse us, sir." He looked down. "We have to be going..." He closed the door as he left.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal stood in an empty classroom for a long while until his expression darkened.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit..." Okajima swore while the rest of A-Class were glaring at the screen.</p><p>Koro-sensei started to grow more concerned. (We're at the edge of the cliff now...)</p><p>
  <b>Back at the Old Campus, Koro-sensei addressed his students while he held a cup of tea. "Well boys and girls. You've officially qualified to be transferred out of E class." He smirked</b>
  <b>. </b>
  <b>"Anyone here ready to leave the mountain."</b>
</p><p>"Huh as if," Kimura tried to joke weakly to lighten the mood, but the assembly hall remained quiet.</p><p>
  <b>The class was baring their guns and knives. "Yeah. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Hiroto teased.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>" I don't think so. We found our second blades." Mimura smiled. "This is where things get serious."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you know a place better suited to assassination we're all ears?" Kataoka said as a BB gun went off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled and dodged the pellets.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Glutton for punishment I see. I suppose then as a reward I ought to devote my most notably--" He fell over when the whole campus shifted like an earthquake had hit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A crane from outside came down and tore into a side of the campus. Kataoka looked out of the window and gasped when she saw. "AH! Our building!"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL!?" Class E yelled.</p><p>"My stuff!" Koro-sensei looked like he'd cry.</p><p>"What's happening!?!" Hinano clutched her cheeks as she gawked. "Why are they destroying the building?"</p><p>Asano looked confused for a second until it dawned. "...He's so petty."</p><p>"Wait..." Nagisa heard and looked over. "Do you mean...?"</p><p>The rest of the students and teachers started to catch on in horror.</p><p>"The Principal's trying to kill us!" Okajima yelled, clutching his head. "He's fucking gonna crush us alive."</p><p>"Well yes it does seem that way," Asano remarked lightly.</p><p>"ASANO!!" Class E snapped.</p><p>"...Or he'll just tell you to leave, it's not like you're locked in," he added, shrugging.</p><p>"This is...it's insane." Karasuma narrowed his gaze and gritted his teeth. "He's just lashing out completely irrationally."</p><p>"Yes, he does seem to be throwing tantrum," Asano replied dryly, making a few people choke back laughter. "As I said. He's petty."</p><p>"Yes, his reaction to loss is very telling," Koro-sensei said, rubbing his head.</p><p>
  <b>"Evacuate the premises. Please." The Principal said pleasantly while they looked out from the window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Principal Asano!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The board reached a unanimous decision," he told them brightly. "The old campus building is to be demolished today." They all gasped. "Oh don't worry you'll be moved to an affiliate school slated to open next year. We need students to performance test their newest facilities."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait you're farming us out somewhere!" Muramatsu cried out.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei shook his head. "</p><p>"What?!" Sugaya looked outraged. "He can't do that!"</p><p>"I mean, legally he can," Takebayashi said. "It's his school and if the rest of the board voted..."</p><p>Okano scoffed. "Like hell they all agreed willingly, they were probably just too scared to stand up to him!"</p><p>
  <b>"It's not all that bad. Let us call it a social experiment," He replied pleasantly.</b>
</p><p>"Enough with the social experiments!" Terasaka yelled. "What does he think we are? Lab rats?!"</p><p>
  <b>"The building is State of the art, with closed-circuit surveillance cameras and escape-proof architecture. It's similar to a prison." He smiled politely. "The culmination of my educational philosophy. "</b>
</p><p>"Is he serious?!" Kataoka exclaimed.</p><p>"He can't move us! We still have to assassinate Koro-sensei!" Toka looked worried.</p><p>"Yeah, he's jeopardising the whole freaking world!" Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>Karma sighed. "No use telling him that, the guy's beyond all reason now."</p><p>Asano grimaced. "Correct." He stared at the Principal on the screen warily. "He's lost everything, and he's just lashing out and letting his emotions get the best of him."</p><p>"Which makes him unpredictable and dangerous," Kayano said grimly, remembering her outbursts from before.</p><p>Nagisa felt his stomach twist unpleasantly as he stared at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked distressed. "But! You can't move us right now!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino glared. "We won't go!" He pointed down.</b>
  
  <b>"We're graduating from this campus!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei came and landed outside. "I see you'll spare nothing to see your methods vindicated."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Correct." The Principal reached into his pocket. "Oh and incidentally your services will no longer be required. Yes, I'm afraid so." He held up a notice of dismissal. "This is the part where I terminate you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei spluttered in horror. "AHHH!"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!!" Everyone in the assembly yelled.</p><p>Nagisa gasped. (Holy crap! Did he seriously just fire him!?)</p><p>"NO!" Koro-sensei shook in shock. "He can't do that! I HAVE RIGHTS!!!"</p><p>"...Do you?" Hatanaka looked confused.</p><p>Koro-sensei raised his tentacles into fists. "THIS IS UNJUST!"</p><p>
  <b>"Woah, he just got slapped with walking papers!" Isogai exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't believe it!" Hiroto said. "The man actually played the forbidden ace in the hole."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koto-sensei started holding up protests signs. "This is wrongful dismissal!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's weak point was shown to be 'Downsizing.'</b>
</p><p>There were a few snorts of laughter when they saw the signs.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino sighed. "The octopus is particularly susceptible to this mode of attack..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do super creatures have the legal right to protest?" Nagisa questioned.</b>
</p><p>"I know my rights!" Koro-sensei yelled. "That's it! No more Mr Nice-sensei!" He turned to the other teachers. "Teachers! I'm organising a strike! We must protect our rights!!"</p><p>The teachers stared at him blankly.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, burying his head in his hand.</p><p>"Rise up!" Koro-sensei was already trying to make signs from scraps of leftover paper. "We have to protect our right—didn't you read the union book!!"</p><p>Kensaku raised an eyebrow. "...Do you know what happened the last time there was a teacher's strike at this school?"</p><p>Koro-sensei paused, holding the paper to his chest. "...No."</p><p>"Good, because I've spent a good five years suppressing it!" Kensaku snapped, crossing his arms. "If you think the Chairman's gonna let us strike without suffering worst consequences than before, then you're fucking crazier than him!"</p><p>"B-but our union rights!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>"Do you even pay union fees? Are you even a part of one?" Itsumi-sensei looked confused.</p><p>"Well...no..." Koro-sensei fished into his pocket and took out a nametag. "But I'm an honorary member."</p><p>The teachers peered at the tag.</p><p>"...That's a fake tag," Kensaku said dryly.</p><p>"NO, IT'S NOT!!" Koro-sensei blushed with embarrassment, hiding the tag. "I'm an honorary member."</p><p>Bitch-sensei turned to Karasuma. "Is he?"</p><p>"No," Karasuma replied. "We just gave him the tag because he wouldn't shut up about it."</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smiled as Koro-sensei started mouthing off in the background. "Now don't go jumping to conclusions. Actually this is no more than a clever means of distracting you." He lowered the papers and smiled. "When I said terminate I meant it literally."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The signs Koro-sensei was holding said 'Stop the firing!', 'And the salary's low, too!'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm here to kill you." The Principal's smile was deadly, making Koro-sensei pause. "You see, Koro-sensei. You don't fit with my vision."</b>
</p><p>"What?" Asano stared at him disbelief.</p><p>"Whoa! The Principal's actually going to try to kill him?" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>"He really has lost it," Hara said, shaking her head.</p><p>"Pfft, like it will work!" Terasaka scowled. "The guy's just being a sore loser!"</p><p>"Yeah, but he is super smart, remember?" Okano reminded him. "And for all we know he could have had a plan in the works for months."</p><p>
  <b>"He can't be serious." Isogai frowned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Look man we know you're a big Machiavellian and all that," Karma commented. "But I'd tread carefully in your shoes. The octopus is clever."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal didn't seem concerned and signalled to the workmen. "Hold off on the demolition for now if you would please. I have unfinished business inside."</b>
</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Guy's an arrogant prick. He's gonna mess up."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "He may be arrogant, but his plan could be good enough to work."</p><p>Asano hummed, scrutinising the screen. (Just what is he planning...?)</p><p>
  <b>Later, inside the classroom Koro-sensei was in the middle surrounded by five desks with textbooks on them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where the hell that notice of dismissal come from?" Bitch-sensei asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma was trying to hide his worry. "This is crazy. What is he thinking?"</b>
</p><p>"Yep, he's insane." Rio shrugged. "I thought he'd lost it before, but he just keeps surprising."</p><p>"He isn't thinking, that's the problem," Asano said, grimacing. "At least not rationally."</p><p>Ren shared a concerned look with the rest of the class.</p><p>
  <b>"Now then. Koro-sensei," the Principal spoke, "I assume you don't wish to be fired." Koro-sensei made a nervous sound. "And furthermore that you wish to preserve this classroom." He walked around until his back was to the window where the students were watching from outside. "Well, what would you say to a little wager?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students looked over worriedly. "What's he getting at?" Nagisa questioned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've prepared five textbooks," the Principal explained. "And five hand grenades. Four of them are anti-sensei grenades." He gestured t the grenades. "While the fifth...is a normal grenade."</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Asano felt his insides twists. "What is he talking about? Is he an idiot?!"</p><p>The rest of the school started to grow more worried.</p><p>Nagisa felt a rise of dread when he looked over at Asano. (This is going to get worse...)</p><p>
  <b>He picked up a grenade. "They are completely identical in appearance and odour." His finger curled around the pin. "And I've made it so that they explode the moment you pull the pin and release the lever."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh!" The class gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And now I'll pull the pins." He pulled out the pins and put then under the textbooks. "Set them in the proper workbooks pages. And pinch them so that the workbooks prevent the levers from moving." He explained. "Now open the workbook and solve the problem on the upper right." Koro-sensei was sweating. "However, he is not allowed to move until he solves the problem."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara looked alarmed. "But-but the moment he opens the workbook the lever will—!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes!" The Principal said brightly. "He'll almost certainly bear the brunt of the explosion!"</b>
</p><p>"Ugh..." Koro-sensei looked nervous. "Oh dear..."</p><p>Nagisa exchanged a worried look with Kayano.</p><p>Terasaka started to look unsure. "...Okay so the jerk did think about this a lot..."</p><p>
  <b>"First, he'll solve four books, and then I'll do the remaining one." He leaned close to Koro-sensei menacingly. "And here's the gamble. If you can kill me or make me give up, I'll allow you and Class E to Stay here." He smiled. "Now let's see...Terasaka. I want you to calculate the probability that Koro-sensei will win."</b>
</p><p>"What? Why me!?" Terasaka looked annoyed.</p><p>"Because you're the dumbest in the class," Asano replied dryly, glaring at the screen. "So if you can work it out then it means the rest really can compete with 3-A."</p><p>"Oh..." Then Terasaka scowled. "Hey, don't call me the dumb!"</p><p>Asano arched an eyebrow. "I'm was purely stating facts."</p><p>Seo laughed along with a few of the others in class while Terasaka growled in frustration.</p><p>
  <b>"...Well...if an anti-sensei grenade blows up, it won't do anything to you so to kill you, he has to make sure he doesn't get the real grenade." He grimaced, taking a moment to think. "4/5 X ¾ X 2/3 X ½ + 1/5. Only 20%."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Correct!" The Principal replied brightly.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!"</p><p>Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles together. "Your math has improved so much!"</p><p>"Hey, I know stuff!" Terasaka blushed. "And if everyone else can get smart, so can I!"</p><p>"Which was exactly my point," Asano replied, picking at his nails.</p><p>"...Don't push it," Terasaka glowered at him.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka looked annoyed. "Only because you were shoving them in my face!" He glared at the man. </b>
  <b>"Also! The octopus has to survive four dead grenades in a row. But if things get too hairy for you, you just have to give up and walk away without a scratch!" He gritted his teeth. "This game is totally rigged in your favour!"</b>
</p><p>Asano felt a tiny bit of relief at that. "Well, he isn't completely reckless, he wouldn't do this unless there was a high chance of him winning."</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smirked. "Terasaka, when you graduate you'll find that society is just as unfair as this," he said lightly. "Especially in the differences between the strong and the weak." He patted Koro-sensei on the back. "And that's why I've come to teach you to join the side of the strong." He smiled. "So then, shall we proceed? Show me how serious you are about your chosen profession, Koro-sensei." A dark crazed look overtook the Principal's face. "In fact I wouldn't waste a single second."</b>
</p><p>A few students jerked away at the expression. "Shit!"</p><p>
  <b>The students started to look worried as Koro-sensei sweated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes...of course," Koro-sensei said feebly, looking down at the first textbook. "Let's jump right in..."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, why do you look so nervous?" Kataoka looked worried.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained chuckled. "Oh I'm sure I'll be fine." He scratched his head anxiously. "Though, I have a feeling there must be something making me doubt myself..."</p><p>"But you're super smart, so you should be able to solve the problem easily," Nagisa pointed out.</p><p>"Well, yes..." Koro-sensei hummed. "But the pressure may throw me off..."</p><p>"Pressure?" Sugino frowned briefly. "Wait...you mean like when you get flustered and embarrassed?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, he's a nervous wreck when that happens!" Hara said.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei watched as Koro-sensei turned around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He threatens dismissal.) Karasuma's eyes narrowed. (Devises a game that's clearly in his favour.) Koro-sensei sat down at the desk. (And there's no way out. Mathematically the odds of it succeeding are better than anything we've tried.) The Principal hummed and walked to the side. (The most important blade is strength. This man is an assassin.)</b>
</p><p>"IS HE?!"</p><p>The students all turned to Asano who rolled his eyes.</p><p>"No." He shrugged. "Not in a professional sense at least." His brow furrowed faintly. "He is a qualified Jump Jet pilot, though."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Hiroto looked confused. "Your dad can fly a jet!?"</p><p>"Yes, my mother showed me the photos," Asano replied, remembering how happy his mom had sounded recounting the story. "He's also a qualified colour coordinator and vegetable sommelier...I don't particularly know why..." He shrugged. "It seems rather useless considering his profession."</p><p>The rest of the school just gaped at him.</p><p>"...Your dad's a qualified colour coordinator?" Yoshida frowned as that registered. "I didn't know that was even a thing..."</p><p>
  <b>"Open, solve the problem and close." The Principal stood in front of the doorway and smiled. "Move quickly enough and the grenade won't go off. Speed is your speciality, yes? This should be a walk in the park."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." Koro-sensei tensed. "Yes...excellent point." He breathed heavily as he stared at the Geometry book. "..Uh."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He pushed the book open in a hurry ad saw the question which read, 'Question 7.1: in figure to the right AB = BD = 6, AC = 5, and DC = 2. Find the length of AD.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Later calculations! Oh!!" Koro-sensei grew flustered. "Oh-Oh this couldn't be easier!!" He gripped his head as he raced to think.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa cringed. "Uh, oh..."</p><p>The students braced themselves for an explosion</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, yeah—I gotta borrow from the tens and get the three with the four—leftover—uh actually I believe it's three over about—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The grenade exploded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AH!"</b>
</p><p>The students winced ad shied away from the blast.</p><p>Everyone covered their ears at the noise.</p><p>"Ah!" Koro-sensei chewed on the ends of tentacles. (Darn it! Have I really forgotten all the knowledge I memorised so quickly!?) He felt like sobbing. (I'm a disgrace! I can't proudly call myself a teacher if I can't even memorise a few million textbooks! The shame!!)</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smirked. (I know how you are with puzzles.) A flashback showed the small metal puzzle which had been thrown at him in first semester. (You get flustered. Your processing speed declines.) Koro-sensei was a quarter melted. (This trap is almost too perfect.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"K-Koro-sensei!" The students looked worried.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!" Muramatsu stared at the screen in amazement. "Did you see that hit!"</p><p>Takebayashi adjusted his glasses as he scrutinised the screen. "All he needs is three more hits and he's finished."</p><p>
  <b>"We'll call the first one a hit," The Principal said pleasantly. "Bravo." He looked pleased. "Only three more to go and you'll have won the game." He held up the notice of dismissal. "Now, please move onto the next problem before you've re-generated."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is BS! No way he can survive more of those explosions!" Yoshida exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu gawked. "He's seriously gonna be taken out! And the set-up is so freaking simple!"</b>
</p><p>"It is." Karasuma grimaced. (The man is perceptive and a genius...but still...) He glanced at Koro-sensei who was a bag of nerves. (Like he said, the plan is almost too perfect...)</p><p>
  <b>"The weak can only hope to kill the strong through assassination," The Principal said smugly. "But the strong can eliminate the weak however and whenever they desire." He curled his hand into a fist. "I shall sow this truth across the nation!" His voice grew darker. "With the money, the ministry of defence has given me, as well as the bounty on your head, I'll make the whole country my escalator school!"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked disturbed.</p><p>
  <b>"Just how much can you love education!" Fuwa exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa grimaced. (It's always about education with him.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei weakly wandered to the next textbook, Social Studies.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come now, Koro-sensei," The Principal smiled coldly. "Validate my ideology. Be the cornerstone of my vision."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen cut to black.</b>
</p><p>"...Dude..." Yoshida shivered. "His creep vibes are getting out of control—like his whole head is just twisted up!"</p><p>"And he won't listen!" Hinano looked distressed. "No matter what everyone says or does it's like he blocks it out and just gets worse!"</p><p>"Like, how are we meant to reason with this guy?" Kimura clutched his head.</p><p>"... And what's gonna happen when we all have to leave and face him?" Oota fidgeted, frowning. "Every time you or A-Class try to prove him wrong he just gets worse!"</p><p>The students and teachers all exchanged wary looks.</p><p>Nagisa's mouth set in a grim line. "What do we do?"</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence.</p><p>"...He's gonna try and turn us against each other again, isn't he?" Kondo said quietly, grimacing.</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed. "If our memories aren't wiped...then yes, that's what he will do."</p><p>"No way!" Sugino snapped, growing angry. "He's not allowed to do that. We can like and be friends with whoever we want!"</p><p>"But that would go against his vision, remember," some bitterness seeped into Rio's voice, surprising the others. "His system only works if we're all against each other."</p><p>"Then we just don't listen to him," Terasaka said stubbornly. "The guy can go do one if he thinks he can manipulate us again."</p><p>"And how exactly do you propose he'll react to that?" Asano asked coldly, feeling a deep dread mount in his chest.</p><p>The others grew quiet, starting to frown.</p><p>"He can't...I mean we all know better now," Oota said anxiously. "We can just refuse to listen to him, and if he punishes us then..." He started to trail off when he felt sick. "Um..."</p><p>Asano sighed deeply. "Let's review the facts, shall we?" he began. "Let's say we all get out of here and decide to rebel against his teaching—first fact, if the teachers stop executing his teaching methods then they'll be fired and replaced with more obedient ones." The teachers winced. "<em>Fact two."</em> He held up another finger. "If we all act out in lessons or refuse to come to school, we'll be suspended or he'll call in the parents in to help regain control of their children." The students stiffened, some looking scared. "<em>Fact three.</em> With parents, the teachers, and the government on his side, who do you think is going to stop him from using ruthless methods to get each one of his students back in line?"</p><p>No one spoke for a long time as a grim silence settled.</p><p>"...But we have to do something," Okuda said quietly.</p><p>Isogai's brow furrowed. "We need a plan." He smashed his fist into his hand. "We can fix things if we're smart about it and work together."</p><p>Kataoka nodded in determination. "Things have to change otherwise, the second and first years will just end up following the same cycle as all the other years."</p><p>Oota scowled, balling his hands into fists. "And if the end of the world is around the corner, there's no way I'm going out without having that One Piece Marathon with a fellow Otaku."</p><p>Fuwa nodded solemnly. "There's so much Manga I still have to force you to read." She grew angry. "There is no way the Principal is ruining that for me!"</p><p>"Uh..." Kayano sighed. "Not sure that was the overall goal, but okay, whatever motivates you."</p><p>"A-Class, you in?" Hiroto looked over at them and smirked.</p><p>Class A looked solemn.</p><p>"...The Principal hit Asano-kun." Kanada looked disgusted. "There is no way we're allowing that to happen."</p><p>Ren nodded. "We don't owe loyalty to someone who's capable of that..."</p><p>Fujii had tears in her eyes. "Asano's beautiful face shall not be scarred!!"</p><p>"It was barely a scratch!" Asano looked annoyed. "Regardless..." He let out a deep breath and looked at Isogai. "The Principal's methods are ineffective, and considering how irrational his behaviour could become, it's best we deal with him quickly before he does something truly stupid."</p><p>"Preferably before he tries to crush us inside a building," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>Isogai smiled faintly, nodding. "Then it looks like we all finally have a common goal."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Season 2 Episode 13: Let Live Time or also known as You do Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Okay, so I've tried to work out the timeframe for the Principal's past, and I believe I have it pin-pointed it correctly, but honestly, the timeframe may be off by two years but we'll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how are we gonna start the plan?" Machida asked, frowning after Isogai had spoken. "Plus, how do we know everyone's onboard?"</p><p>"That's a good question actually," Kimura muttered.</p><p>"Not everyone will agree." Kataoka sighed, glancing at some of the other main campus students who were either talking lowly amongst themselves or looking over at Class E and A.</p><p>"Also don't underestimate fear," Fuwa pointed out. "If they fear the Principal more, they'll try to stop us, and some will be too afraid to try to change the system."</p><p>"Yeah, there's like what? Just over 180 students here?" Sugaya said, looking around. "How are you meant to guarantee that much loyalty in a short space of time?"</p><p>Nagisa rubbed his chin. "What do you think we should do, sir?" He looked over at Koro-sensei who was knitting something new.</p><p>"Hm?" Koro-sensei looked up curiously. "Well, I can't exactly lead you to revolution, children. I'm just your teacher." He chuckled lightly. "If you want to change things then that is entirely up to you."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Seo snapped. "Y-you've been force-feeding us your teaching methods!"</p><p>"Nah, it's more like nagging," Hara said.</p><p>"Yeah, it's the Principal who's force-feeding..." Yoshida shivered. "Did you see those centipedes?"</p><p>Kanada grimaced, covering her mouth. "Don't remind me..."</p><p>"The point I mean, is that while I may have my own opinion on things, it is up to you children to come to the decision of whether you want things to continue as they are," Koro-sensei rubbed his chin. "Though I will be giving encouragement to my colleagues on more teaching matters as they really are behind the time..."</p><p>"Hey!" Kensaku looked offended.</p><p>"Okay, whatever, fine use reverse psychology," Koyama said dismissively.</p><p>"It doesn't change the fact some things need to change," Araki said.</p><p>"Plus if we all work together we can also help stop the apocalypse," Okano said, tapping her chin.</p><p>"Yeah, we could use the extra help," Sugino said sheepishly. "Since now we have to avert two world-ending events..."</p><p>"Yay, us," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't really like the idea of the world exploding or us turning into squid-zombies," Kondo commented.</p><p>Oota sighed. "Yeah, no one wants to be a squid-zombie..."</p><p>"Speaking of squid—I'm hungry!" Okajima complained, clutching his stomach. "When are we allowed to eat?"</p><p>"We can have a dinner break after this episode," Ritsu said brightly.</p><p>Kayano hummed, looking over at the robot warily. (At least that'll give me time to talk to the others.)</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna see what happens next before we eat," Kamei said.</p><p>"Yeah, the Principal actually caused serious damage," Yanagi rubbed his chin. "And there are still four books to get through."</p><p>"Uh, actually three...there's the real grenade, remember?" Fumio pointed out, glancing cautiously at Asano.</p><p>Asano scowled when he received some looks. "What?"</p><p>The students were staring at him apprehensively.</p><p>"It's just..." Ren placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you wanna watch this?"</p><p>Asano scoffed, whacking the hand away. "Why wouldn't I?" He crossed his arms stubbornly. "The chance of him actually dying are slim, and besides if he gets himself blown up it's his own fault. I don't care."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "Asano..."</p><p>"What?" his voice grew impatient. "I don't care—I'm not like you, Nagisa, I don't have a loyalty to my father." He grimaced. "If he gets himself killed because of his own stupidity, then that's not <em>my </em>concern."</p><p>"...You don't mean that." Nagisa said, looking at him warily. "No matter how bad my mom is to me...I still would be upset and scared if she got hurt."</p><p>"Ah, damn it," Hazama muttered in the background. "Not even a curse?"</p><p>"Put one on her anyway," Tsuda whispered.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, watching as Asano's eyes narrowed. "It's not weak to show concern." He thought back to the happier memories with his mom, before the divorce and when there had been moments when she'd seemed happy. "Even if our parents hurt us, sometimes we can't help but love them because..." He smiled feebly. "Just because..."</p><p>"Nagisa..." Kayano stared at him with a pained expression, along with his friends.</p><p>Asano looked at him in surprise, feeling his chest tighten as he lowered his gaze.</p><p>"Aw, man!" Karma sighed, shaking his head. "Stop being so nice."</p><p>Nagisa looked slightly annoyed. "Huh?"</p><p>"Because your mom doesn't deserve it," Karma comemnted, shrugging. "Like seriously, she doesn't know how lucky she is to have you as her kid."</p><p>"It is true," Asano commented, feeling the amusement push away the tight feeling in his chest. "You are infuriatingly kind-hearted." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It's worse than Isogai."</p><p>"What's wrong with being positive!?" Isogai argued.</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. "Well, maybe...but that's a good thing." His smile grew. "Sometimes kids can help make their parents be better people."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we can be a good influence on them."</p><p>"Or make things worse," Hazama said dryly, earning some concerned looks.</p><p>Hinano smiled at Hazama warmly and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"So, we watching or what?" Terasaka asked apprehensively.</p><p>"Obviously," Asano replied stiffly, frowning as Nagisa's words kept reverberating in his head.</p><p>Ren exchanged a concerned look with his classmates. Seo sighed and just gave him a shrug.</p><p>Uchida grinned. "Okay, let's—what are you doing?" He glared at a boy called Higashi who had reached for the play button.</p><p>"Uh...I just was going to press play..." Higashi replied nervously.</p><p>"...But I'm the one who presses the play button." Ushida narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, but who cares?"</p><p>"I care." Ushida grabbed him by his tie. "This is <em>my</em> thing."</p><p>"Uh, Ushida..." His classmates looked concerned.</p><p>"No one's taking this away from me!" Uchida yelled, letting Higashi go. "You hear me!"</p><p>"He's gone mad with power!" Imai said in distress.</p><p>Naoka rolled his eyes. "What power?"</p><p>"For fuck sake." Hoga rolled her eyes and pressed the play button.</p><p>Ushida looked liked he'd cry. "HOGA, YOU BITCH!"</p><p>"Deal with it."</p><p>
  <b>(End of term exams were over victory was total but no sooner had we gotten the results than the principal showed up Koro sensei's Walking Papers in hand. The man challenged his rival to a one-sided game.) Nagisa recapped what had happened.</b>
</p><p>"Okay, so I know, we talked about this, but why does Nagisa keep recapping what's happened?" Otani asked.</p><p>"I might be keeping a diary," Nagisa said, shrugging. "I do it a lot, plus Ritsu said these are collected memories, so maybe if I was keeping diary notes or something, she incorporated it that way."</p><p>
  <b>"Come now, Koro-sensei say validate my ideology and be the Cornerstone of my vision," The Principal said smugly.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka glared at the screen. "You know, what, the bastards so smug, I hope he fails—Ow!"</p><p>Hazama hit his rib and gestured to Asano who was staring at the screen. "Maybe, don't say that when the guy's life is on the line?"</p><p>Terasaka frowned, rubbing his side. "Oh, come on, The Principal isn't actually gonna go through with it."</p><p>(Like I'd care if he did...)Asano grimaced, curling his hands into fists. (Why should I care? Why should...) He glared at the ground when he kept thinking about what Nagisa had said. (Damn it...)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stared apprehensively at the next textbook while the students looked on nervously.</b>
</p><p>The students tensed up as they watched the screen.</p><p>Koro-sensei chewed on his tentacles anxiously. (Oh, come on! I must remember at least this textbook!)</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei slowly reached down, and then opened and closed the books in seconds.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal's eyes widened. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>"WAIT WHAT?!"</p><p>The students baulked, while Koro-sensei sighed in relief.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness." Koro-sensei wiped the sweat from his brow. "For a while there I thought I'd failed as an educator." He sighed. "The shame really would have killed me."</p><p>"W-what?!" Nagisa looked confused.</p><p>"How come you were flustered earlier then?" Hara questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, what was that about?" Sugaya asked.</p><p>"I can't say exactly for sure," Koro-sensei replied. "I've memorised those books already, but perhaps I missed one?"</p><p>"So you memorised all those books the Principal bought with him?" Hiroto questioned in disbelief. "But, like how would you know to read the right ones?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, no! That would be absurd...I memorised all the textbooks in Japan."</p><p>Some of the teachers and students started choking in shock.</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Koro-sensei scratched his head. "That and a few others around the world," he added. "It's always important to get a wide range of knowledge from different sources, children, otherwise it can be biased!"</p><p>"Wait, hold on a second," Mimura said, rubbing his head. "So you memorised all of those books? I mean, we all know you're smart, but still..."</p><p>"Well, it did take a lot of concentration," Koro-sensei replied in amusement. "But a worthwhile effort!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei brightly turned to the Principal. "Alrighty, then open solved and closed!" He turned to the next book. "Fortunately. I just so happen to remember more or less which questions are on what page in this particular series of books math was the only trouble spot that one's been loaned out to a student for so long, I'd forgotten."</b>
</p><p>"Ah that explains it," Koro-sensei said, chuckling. "How embarrassing."</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa and the others looked overwhelmed. "he thinks forgetting one book out of a million is embarrassing?"</p><p>"Also how often does he re-read them to remember?!" Sugino questioned.</p><p>
  <b>The students gasped while the Principal started to process what he was saying. "You know, these books backwards and forwards a rather remarkable coincidence."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>."Oh not just these. "Koro-sensei said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've Committed all of Japan's test materials to memory. You say no moving out of the blast radius until the given problem is solved?" he asked. "Very well that little caveat is nothing to a passionate educator." There was amusement in his voice.</b>
</p><p>"But of course!" Koro-sensei nodded. "I told you, I had to teach myself so I had a lot to catch up on cramming three to four years of teacher training into one month!" He looked embarrassed. "The main thing I lacked was the practical experience! But luckily the internet is full of teacher's blogs." He chuckled as his face turned pink. "There was this <em>particularl</em>y cute female teacher blogger who—"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, okay we get it!" Mimura quickly interrupted.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sorry, sir. You sincerely thought you'd gotten the better of me. Huh? My, my, A-class's crushing defeat must have you in a tizzy?" He solved another textbook.</b>
</p><p>A few students sniggered at that remark.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm afraid this one-dimensional stratagem may wind up getting the better of you.." they all looked at the final book. "There. We have it the last book. Your turn I believe.."</b>
</p><p>Asano tensed while the others around him grew concerned.</p><p>
  <b>Everything seemed to grow dark as the principal stared at the book. "What does it feel like staring your own demise in the face?" Koro-sensei said as the screen turned to black.</b>
</p><p>"He isn't really going to open it!" Miura looked worried.</p><p>"...I don't know..." Juba cringed. "He isn't exactly in the right frame of mind..."</p><p>"No, he isn't," Araki muttered.</p><p>Terasaka shook his head in disbelief. "But come on! How...I mean how fucking crazy would you have to be?"</p><p>"But he's obsessed, remember?" Takebayashi replied quietly. "And he's lost everything. Or at least he thinks he has."</p><p>"He's at the edge, which means there are only two options," Hazama said grimly, crossing her arms. "Either he turns back, or..."</p><p>"If he doesn't admit defeat he's a fool," Asano said coldly, earning a very worried look from Ren. "As if killing himself would make a difference. It's not going to change anything." Then he scowled when he saw the looks everyone was giving him. "What?"</p><p>
  <b>"They say one's life flashes before one's eyes." The Principal's eyes were glowing purple as they were zoomed in. A heartbeat in the background. "What do you see principal? What's flickering by and that exemplary brain?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Old Campus was shown.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sir?" Nakai's voice called.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sir?" Mori said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mr Asano?" Ikeda called.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa looked at the screen curiously along with the other students.</p><p>
  <b>The intro began to play—</b>
</p><p>Uchida quickly pressed the skip button before Hoga got the chance. "Ah-ha!"</p><p>"Pfft." She scoffed. "Loser."</p><p>
  <b>The old campus halls were shown. (Two monsters teaching at the same school.) The halls looked slightly less run down. (One to atone for his strength...The other to atone for his weakness)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A young Principal Asano was shown helping Mori with some work while Nakai listened.</b>
</p><p>Asano felt every limb freeze as his eyes widened.</p><p>The students and teachers looked confused when they stared at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda sneakily tried to approach and whack Mr Asano with a ruler, but the teacher caught it, causing Ikeda to grimace. "A noble effort in Ikeda," Mr Asano said lightly, smiling. "Maybe next time. Hey, a Deal's a deal so study and behave yourself today."</b>
</p><p>"Wait!" Okajima started spluttering. "Is...is that—?"</p><p>"Is that the Principal!" Kataoka exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, it is! Remember the scene we saw before the exams started!" Hiroto reminded them.</p><p>"W-wait, how long ago is this?!" Hashimoto frowned. "And why is he teaching in..."</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda grinned, scratching his head with the ruler. "Yeah. Oh dang, no fair, sir. You're totally a superhuman or something!"</b>
</p><p>"More importantly, how is that kid not dead for nearly hitting him!" Fumio pointed at the screen. </p><p>Asano winced, catching his friend's attention.</p><p>"Asano?" Araki asked, frowning.</p><p>Asano dug his nails into his palms and stared numbly at the ground.</p><p>"Asano?" Ren repeated, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything—"</p><p>"Yes!" Asano snapped, causing him to jerk back in surprise. "Everything...everything is fine."</p><p>Nagisa frowned, sharing a look with Sugino who shrugged apprehensively.</p><p>
  <b>Later Ikeda dropped his back on the desk. "Hey, Mr Asano Why does a beast like you start a cram school in an abandoned Shack like this?"</b>
</p><p>"Wait, the Principal used to have a Cram School?" Bando said.</p><p>"Well, yeah, it's pretty public knowledge," Watanabe replied, shrugging. "They mentioned it in the news article they did for him in the educator of the year thing. The actual Main Campus building was officially opened just under ten years ago."</p><p>"Yeah, and you know, why do you think the Old Campus is called the old Campus, to begin with?" Domen rolled his eyes.</p><p>Bando blushed. "Hey! I just never thought about it, okay?!"</p><p>
  <b>The girl next to him, Mori smiled curiously. "I thought you'd been graduated from some big college with loads of credentials and stuff?"</b>
</p><p>"What University did he graduate from?" Tomo asked curiously.</p><p>"Harvard," Asano replied automatically.</p><p>"Wow, really?!" Tomo exclaimed.</p><p>Asano hummed dismissively.</p><p>"Wait, so how old is he here, Asano?" Kimura asked. "And why is he so different?!"</p><p>"Stop asking so many questions!" Seo snapped.</p><p>Kimura winced. "I was just..." He looked at Asano and then frowned. "Sorry..."</p><p>Asano grimaced, glowering at the floor. "This was a long time ago," he said as they listened. "The Principal was in his late twenties here." He swallowed a bad taste. "He opened the Cram school a few months after I was born, before that he had worked in public schools as a teacher..."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>The students were quiet as they processed the information.</p><p>(Why is he so different here, though?) Nagisa thought, feeling a pit of dread when he looked at Asano. (What happened?)</p><p>
  <b>Nakai adjusted his glasses. "No offence, sir, but it seems like a waste of talent to me. Not to mention how far we all got to hike..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come now, Nakai," Mr Asano replied brightly. "Nothing is for not in this world of ours. This mountain is wonderfully Scenic and the hike is good exercise!"</b>
</p><p>Class E looked annoyed.</p><p>"More like a deadly hike," Okajima muttered. "Did this man not factor in the boulders and snakes!"</p><p>"Pretty sure he'd just label it as character building," Kayano remarked.</p><p>
  <b>"What about funds? Bet this place is in the red," Mori pointed out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't worry, Mori, my dear!" Mr Asano reassured. "My stock portfolio more than makes up for the deficit." I don't mean to brag but I'm something of a financial Whiz..." He reached into his pocket and took out his overstuffed wallet which had lots of cash in it. "As you can see this month I'm happily in the black!"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL!?"</p><p>They all turned to Asano.</p><p>"HOW RICH ARE YOU?!"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow, looking up. "Probably millions but last years stock was was a bad run so he might only have a dozen million in the bank..."</p><p>"HOW CAN YOU SAY 'ONLY'!!?" The school screamed.</p><p>Kensaku and the other teachers looked annoyed as well. "Damn rich bastard..."</p><p>Koro-sensei was sobbing. "Then why won't he give me a raise!?"</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Because you're a pervert with poor money management."</p><p>"Excuse me, young man!" Koro-sensei looked offended.</p><p>
  <b>"He's Superhuman!" His students yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So why does someone so awesome get into teaching in the first place?" Ikeda asked. "If you want to make us that awesome, you've got your work cut out for you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr Asano smiled in amusement. "Don't overthink it. All I ask is you try to be good students. Remember the bar is set differently for everyone."</b>
</p><p>(Interesting.) Koro-sensei watched with fascination. (So this is what his teaching style used to be. Quite ironic, I must say.)</p><p>"Whoa, okay, that's a total 180 from his usual self," Rio exclaimed.</p><p>Karma rubbed his chin. "The guy's a complete opposite to his future-self." He looked at Asano. "What gives, Asano? Your dad got replaced with a robot or something?"</p><p>Asano scowled. "Don't be ridiculous..."</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda was shown trying to balance a pencil on his nose. "But your enthusiasm is an asset, Ikeda." The focus shifted to Mori. "As is Mori's cleverness." She giggled.</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka sniggered. "Hey, Mori, that girl has the same name as you."</p><p>The boy, Mori, smacked him over the head. "Fuck off."</p><p>
  <b>"And of course Nakai's diligence." Nakai shyly ducked his head behind his book.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You see each of you has your very own strength, but you're right. I do have my work cut out for me to properly teach you. I'm going to need to have all your strength combined and more!" The students sighed unenthusiastically.</b>
</p><p>"Ikeda, Mori, and Nakai," Okuda listed off the names. "So, they were his first students."</p><p>"Is this was over ten years, ago, they'd be like in their late twenties, right?" Toka said. "They look like they're 10 or like eleven here."</p><p>"Yeah, I think that would be about right." Then Rio grinned wickedly. "Ha! Which means Asano is a baby!"</p><p>Asano glared at her. "Yes, Nakamura, thank you for your ground-breaking calculations."</p><p>"So, did your dad take you to the old Campus?" Her smile grew sly.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that's true!" Okajima said. "If this is before the Main Campus building opened, then your dad must have taken you to see the Old one, right?!"</p><p>Asano frowned. "Well, obviously. Though I hardly remember—"</p><p>Rio chuckled. "Hey, I'm just imagining you walking around the Old Campus in diapers!"</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>Okano chuckled. "Aw, man, that's so weird but also kind of cute!"</p><p>Asano's cheeks heated up. "It is not cute. I was simply an infant who happened to visit the building once or twice. There is nothing remotely remarkable about that at all!"</p><p>"Imagine the Principal changing diapers in the teacher's lounge?" Hinano said brightly. "It's so adorable!"</p><p>More students laughed in amusement.</p><p>"Ah, the history in those walls!" Koro-sensei gushed. "So many memories!"</p><p>" Will you shut up!" Asano looked annoyed. "You're all behaving like idiots!"</p><p>
  <b>"The Cram school was off to a promising start three students of my inaugural term where ideal. And the peace and quiet of the mountain. I could shape their minds to my heart's content. A model education my dream come true."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A basketball hit Nakai on the head. "Ow!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come on!" Ikeda looked annoyed, catching the ball while Nakai clutched his head. "Don't be a baby. I give you a heads up next time move. What? Are you a snail?"</b>
</p><p>"Hey, that's not nice," Kanzaki said with a frown.</p><p>
  <b>Mori looked annoyed. "We just got out, really? Why are you so rowdy?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda smirked. "Whatever basketball stars can't just study. Give me a break. I've got tons of pent up energy!"</b>
</p><p>Most of Class A looked confused.</p><p>"He was one of the Principal's students?" Kanada frowned.</p><p>"He's acting more like he belongs in E Class," Koyama muttered.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth hard. (Yes. Yes, he does.) He balled his hands into fists when they shook slightly. (And yet the Principal loves him unconditionally.)</p><p>Ren frowned when he saw his friend's hands shaking faintly.</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly Mr Asano swooped in and stole the ball. "You don't say?!" He started dribbling the ball. "A basketball star." He chuckled. "Fine dream."</b>
</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!!?" The students screamed.</p><p>"W-what is—what the fuck is happening!?" Okajima looked like he'd have a stroke.</p><p>"Dude, did the Principal get lobotomised or something?!" Yoshida exclaimed. "How is he so different?"</p><p>"Yeah, like he actually seems pretty awesome here," Hara commented.</p><p>"How is he so cool right now?!" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm cool too!" Koro-sensei said quickly.</p><p>
  <b>He leapt in the air and shot the ball through the hoop. The students gasped in shock and amazement. "How about you and I...." He smiled and held the ball. "Play a little one-on-one."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, how about no!" Machida exclaimed. "Ikeda wouldn't stand a chance!"</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda nearly choked. "Y-yeah, right! Like I could win against a superhuman!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr Asano smirked. "Good point. I have one or two abilities. You haven't cultivated in yourself just yet, huh?" He threw the ball back to him. "Interesting. Your classmates could just as well. Say the same about you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda grimaced and looked down briefly in shame. "I uh...I'm sorry, Nakai.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh," Nakai sounded surprised. "It's cool."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr Asano smiled proudly. "Hm."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Everyone has faults." The scene showed him playing basketball with his students. "We all have to grow into our strength, but also come to understand how it affects those around us." The scenes shifted to show the passage of time as he taught his students. "I put everything I had into my daily lesson plans. In just one year the students were coming along brilliantly."</b>
</p><p>"Okay, this is getting crazy—he sounds like you, sir!" Hiroto looked over at Koro-sensei.</p><p>"Yeah, he's teaching pretty much the same stuff you teach us," Toka said.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "It would appear so, yes."</p><p>"But why?!" Goto scratched his head. "None of this makes sense!"</p><p>
  <b>"What's this?" Mr Asano sounded surprised as he held up the golden leaf tie pin while in the back the blackboard read 'Mission accomplished'.</b>
</p><p>"Hey, that's the pin he always wears," Chiba commented.</p><p>"They gave him that?" Rinka muttered, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>"A Kunugiagoka oak leaf tie clip. Neat, huh?" Mori replied cheerfully as the three of them were all dressed in school uniforms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We pulled our allowances together to buy it," Nakai said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Probably peanuts compared to what you make of your stock portfolio," Ikeda commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm." Mr Asano looked amused. "Now, now just because it's grown a thousand percent."</b>
</p><p>"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" The school yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"Wow..." The students groaned in exasperation.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You seriously could have kept that to yourself!" They said.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, it's really annoying, dude," Muramatsu sighed. "Like, he has all that talent and is super rich!"</p><p>"Hey, wait a second." Sugino frowned. "Koro-sensei, if you're just as or even smarter than the Principal, why can't you earn extra money by buying stock?"</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed, starting to sweat. "Um, well, y-you see children..." He rubbed the back of his head. "You're sensei isn't very good at um...betting on the winning horse so to speak."</p><p>"So you're a horrible investor?" Araki remarked dryly.</p><p>"I wouldn't say horrible!" Koro-sensei argued, growing defensive. "I can make good investments!" He fidgeted. "But all the pressure of making a decision and it's so volatile—it's all too much!"</p><p>Nagisa sighed. (Koro-sensei's weak point: Can't work the stock market.)</p><p>
  <b>Mr Asano smiled fondly. "I'll...I'll cherish this."</b>
</p><p>Asano's chest tightened when he saw the expression, feeling memories threaten to creep back like the sun shining through the cracks.</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda chuckled. "Hey, you got us into our first pick schools."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah. No way. We could have done it without you." Mori smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda grinned. "When I grow up, sir. Do you mind if I come and visit sometime?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr Asano looked surprised, a sparkle in his eye as he smiled warmly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(How time flies.) His smile grew. (They've grown into such wonderful students.)</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, they seem really nice," Hinano said.</p><p>"I just don't understand," Kimura said. "How can he go from that to...well, you know, this?"</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Asano," he addressed the other boy. "Something really bad happened, didn't it?"</p><p>Asano swallowed, avoiding his gaze. "...Yes." He hunched his shoulders up as the students and teachers grew on edge. "Something bad happened..."</p><p>
  <b>Time passed as more students joined the Cram school. "Parents saw my track record soon children enrolled from all over. Three short years later. My little cram school was booming."</b>
</p><p>(Three years.) Asano started to feel sick when he realised what was coming next.</p><p>
  <b>Later, Mr Asano's phone started ringing with Ikeda's name popping up. "Uh, how long has it been?" He smiled and answered the call."Ikeda! Great to hear from you!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Long time no see!" Ikeda greeted, a tiny amount of strain in his voice. "Things are going good for you, huh?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. (Why does he sound off?)</p><p>
  <b>"Can't complain," Mr Asano said. "What can I do for you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda's smile was tight as he stood on a bridge overlooking the river. "Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to catch up and see how you were doing."</b>
</p><p>Chiba's stomach twisted. (Something's wrong...)</p><p>Karma hummed, glancing over at Asano who was no longer looking at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>"That's very kind. Thank you." he smiled and then asked quickly. "What about you? Not out there causing trouble. I hope."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda's laugh was strained. "No, sir." Something about his tone made Mr Asano frown faintly. "I'm just a regular Samaritan now. Thanks to you." He told him. " Anyway, you sound busy. Well, I should let you go. Let's do dinner sometime your treat of course. Later." Then he hung up.</b>
</p><p>"...That was kind of weird," Kondo murmured.</p><p>"Yeah, did anyone else think he sounded weird on the phone?" Rio asked the others.</p><p>Kataoka nodded. "Kind of. I mean, he sounded cheerful."</p><p>"He was faking it," Chiba said, causing the others to look over.</p><p>"You think so?" Isogai looked worried.</p><p>Chiba nodded grimly. "Something's wrong, and I'm guessing he called the Principal for a reason but then backed out."</p><p>Rinka nodded. "He did end that call quickly."</p><p>Nagisa's stomach churned. (Asano said something bad happened...)</p><p>
  <b>Mr Asano looked faintly surprised by the sudden end to the conversation but then smiled. (I have business in that neck of the woods next week. Perhaps I'll stop by.)</b>
</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth as he started to remember things he didn't want to. (Damn why does she even need to show this.) He narrowed his eyes at Ritsu. (What's the point?)</p><p>
  <b>When the scene shifted to week, Mr Asano's eyes widened in horror, standing outside Ikeda's home which was in mourning. the basketball he'd been carrying fell out of his grip and thudded against the ground.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened in horror as the rest of the students were struck silent.</p><p>"Wait, did h-he die?!" Imai squeaked, staring at the screen.</p><p>Koro-sensei lowered his gaze. (Ah, now I understand...)</p><p>The other teachers looked shocked as well.</p><p>"Well, shit..." Bitch-sensei muttered.</p><p>Etsuki covered her mouth. "Oh, no..."</p><p>Kensaku grimaced and looked away from the screen. (Stupid kid.)</p><p>"That's not...yeah, they're in mourning but that doesn't mean Ikeda's dead!" Muramatsu said quickly.</p><p>"No, he's dead," Asano sounded detached, making them look over again.</p><p>
  <b>"They said it was a suicide some horrible older boys on his team drove him to it." The woman's voice broke in the middle. A photo of Ikeda with his basketball was shown on an alter. "Apparently used to beat him up and take his money poor thing couldn't take it anymore."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>" That's awful and he'd been such a sweet boy since junior high," Another woman said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr Asano was knelt in front of the altar while he listened.</b>
</p><p>"Suicide?" Okuda whispered in horror.</p><p>"He jumped off a bridge," Asano said, even though he wasn't sure why he felt a need to tell them."In fact I think by that point he was dead for a week at this point, but I'm probably just presuming." He stared at the screen numbly."I never did find out the exact day. I was probably four, so it's not like anyone would tell me the details."</p><p>The students stared at him in silence.</p><p>Asano ignored them as the memories started to feel suffocating after being pushed down for too long. "In fact, I don't believe I found out he jumped from a bridge until I researched it." He remembered there'd been black and white photos of the bridge. "I think it was in a newspaper, but I remember reading it somewhere—It said they had to fish the body out of the water with—"</p><p>"Gakushuu!" Ren was shaking slightly, grabbing his shoulder. "Stop."</p><p>Asano looked confused briefly, wondering what he was upset about. "What?" He glanced at the others who were staring at him with very disturbed looks. "It's not like I knew him. I was four, I can just about remember his face." He shrugged. "And that's mainly because there are photos of him in my house, so that's the only reason I recognise him. I didn't even know what was going on," he told them, growing annoyed when they kept staring. "The only thing I can really remember about it is the Principal changing overnight."</p><p>"Changing overnight?" Kondo repeated warily.</p><p>"Wait, a second." Tsuda started to look more worried. "But, you said you could only remember the Principal being the way he is now..."</p><p>Asano shrugged Ren's hand off his arm. "Well, yes..." He started to grow uneasy. "As I said, I was four when things changed." There were happy memories which were better left buried. "But, there are some things I remember..." He remembered feeling confused and scared for a while. "But I don't waste time on dwelling on such things. There's no point to it."</p><p>"It's alright to think of happier times," Takebayashi said, adjusting his glasses. "Ignoring them can do more harm than good."</p><p>"It's true!" Nagisa nodded and then quickly tried to think of a happy memory to share as encouragement. "Once when I was five, me and my mom played tea parties a lot, and yeah I had to wear a dress..." He faltered a bit but then smiled. "B-but we spent the whole day baking, and she always played games with me, and it was really fun because we were both happy."</p><p>There was a beat of silence as the students stared at him, with some failing to hide their discomfort.</p><p>"That's..." Sugino forced a smile, patting Nagisa on the back. "That's really nice, Nagisa!"</p><p>"Y-yeah, it sounds super sweet," Kayano's smile faltered.</p><p>Karma just stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Yeah..."</p><p>Nagisa ignored the uncomfortable feeling in his chest when he realised some students thought the happy memory was weird. "Anyway! So yeah, it's okay to think about happier stuff, Asano."</p><p>(How was that memory...?) Asano hid a frown and sighed. "I suppose you have a point."</p><p>
  <b>"Still though." There were faint traces of anger in the woman's voice. "I mean you'd think the young man would stand up for himself."</b>
</p><p>A few students winced at that.</p><p>"...It isn't always easy," Okuda murmured.</p><p>
  <b>(What on Earth have I been teaching these children?) Mr Asano ducked his head as Mori and Nakai cried behind him. (How to be good students? What was I thinking?) His thoughts darkened. (Does dying make you a good student? I have an obligation to make them strong.) Everything around him darkened as his gaze grew colder. (Or this will have been for nothing.)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no," Nagisa winced when he realised what was happening.</p><p>"This is it..." Okuda mumbled.</p><p>"So this is when everything changes?" Isogai muttered, cringing.</p><p><b>(But then what is strength?) He pushed some hair out of his face. (Until I have the answer. I have no right to teach.)</b> <b>Mr Asano was shown beating his mentor and the entire class to a bloody pulp on the floor.</b> <b>(From there things changed quickly.)</b></p><p>A number of students winced, remembering the exchange students.</p><p>"So, what he thinks everything he's doing is to justify one student's death?" Machida frowned, starting to grow angry. "What kind of mindset is that?"</p><p>"...He is grieving," Hara pointed out. "And in fact, I don't think he ever stopped grieving."</p><p>"He's hanging onto the past," Takebayashi said grimly. "It'll be the main fuel for his obsession and also explain how he became more unstable when things started to change—everyone else is moving on, but him."</p><p>A few students started to grow sympathetic.</p><p>"Man....I kind of feel sorry for him," Suda said.</p><p>"Yeah..." Adachi murmured.</p><p>"That doesn't justify what he did, though," Ren said fiercely, keeping his gaze on Asano who wasn't looking at the screen anymore.</p><p>"No, it doesn't, but it explains it," Kanzaki argued. "If we're going to change things, then we need to understand him properly."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "Exactly. Then maybe we can help him, if he was good back then, then maybe—"</p><p>"That what, you can magically revert him back to how he used to be?" Asano narrowed his eyes at him, making them tense. "That's not how it works."</p><p>The blue-haired boy frowned. "Well, not exactly...but if he was like this before—"</p><p>"That person on-screen died twelve years ago," Asao replied flatly. "And if there is anything left of him, it's just a shadow or a fraction of who he was." He grimaced, feeling something cold settle back in his chest. "It doesn't matter how many time machines you have, some things in the past can't be changed."</p><p>Ritsu stiffened, feeling something painful threaten to overload her circuits. "Don't say that..."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at her. "Why not? It's true." He grimaced, looking at Nagisa. "You can talk about all the happy memories you want about your mom, it doesn't change the fact she forced you to act like a girl and hit you when you didn't want to, just like it doesn't change the fact that Machida's brother is probably going to try to beat him to a bloody mess when he goes home."</p><p>Nagisa winced, looking down. Class E moved closer to him and glared at Asano.</p><p>Machida grimaced and wrapped his arms around himself; Shindo frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Watch it, Asano," Karma warned.</p><p>"I'm just being realistic," Asano replied coldly, drawing more in on himself. "Maybe if after all this he does change a little, maybe he'll lighten up his approach, but too much has changed for him to go back to being as happy and carefree like he was before."</p><p>"Well, of course," Koro-sensei spoke up. "That wouldn't be real growth. Your father has been through too much to ever get back the carefreeness he had before, but it's not too late for him to let go of the past and grow as a teacher and father."</p><p>"He's right." Kayano sighed, staring at her hands when she felt a rise of shame. "Grieving after losing the people we love is normal, but if we hold onto it for too long then it'll eat us alive." She grimaced, looking at her hands when she remembered injecting the tentacles into her neck. "You're right about not dwelling on the past, Asano, but that doesn't mean you can just ignore it." She looked over at him, ignoring the surprised and confused looks she was getting. "If you just ignore the past or act like nothing will change, then you're just holding onto the grief like what your dad is doing."</p><p>Ritsu shook faintly, earning a concerned glance from Koro-sensei.</p><p>Asano's eyes widened, his gut twisting as he stared at her. "I..."</p><p>Kayano smiled grimly. "It's worth thinking about." Then she frowned when she saw her classmates gawking. "Uh...what?"</p><p>"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Her classmates yelled in confusion.</p><p>Kayano baulked. "U-uh..." She gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know. TV?"</p><p><b>(I learned all sorts of strengths.) The boys who bullied Ikeda were shown taking money from him. (I sweet-talked the men who drove my student to </b> <b>suicide, put them on the road toward a disastrous gambling addiction. That's how I fine-tune my brainwashing techniques.)</b></p><p>"Holy shit! It's the homeless people he was throwing money at!" Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>"Hey, you're right it is," Hiroto replied.</p><p>"So that's why he was taunting them," Okano said in realisation.</p><p>Sugaya frowned. "But, wait, Asano, did you know—?"</p><p>"He took me to see them once," Asano replied stiffly.</p><p>"What?!" Isogai gaped. "He...why would he do that?"</p><p>Asano scowled, picking some lint off the shoes he was wearing. "He was showing me how the weak have to kept in their place."</p><p>Isogai nearly choke. "What?!"</p><p>
  <b>The Main Campus building was shown while the old Campus was up on the hill. (Soon. I opened another school the old campus building that symbolizes my weakness would stand as a lesson to others.) A group of students were shown in darkness. (Strong. I wanted to make them strong. Strong young men and women could survive sacrificing others if need be.)</b>
</p><p>"Hm. So he's put us into boxes," Takebayashi analysed. "Subconsciously, in his eyes, all of Class E is the bullies who killed his students, while the Main Campus classes are his first set of Cram Students."</p><p>"Except it's the opposite!" Terasaka looked angry. "Think about it, he gets all upset because his student got bullied, but then he goes and makes a system that does the exact same thing!"</p><p>A lot of students cringed at that at the guilt started to wash over.</p><p>"Well, yes and no," Takebayashi argued. "There is the justification that if a mass of students is all in the same boat they can lean on eachother...like we have."</p><p>Chiba nodded. "That's true, it does make you feel less alone."</p><p>"Yes, except that's not always going to be the case," Kataoka argued, frowning. "We're lucky. But the classes before might not have been..."</p><p>"But if there were lots of suicides, wouldn't it be in the news?" Oota argued, growing sicker at the thought of it. "Wouldn't it be suspiciously if every year lots of students from a specific class, you know...killed themselves?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, but if it's only every off-year, then it wouldn't be that hard to hide it from the news. Just because we aren't told about it, doesn't mean it isn't happening," Hara replied. "I mean, given the circumstances, it's more unrealistic if there were no suicides..."</p><p>There was a long pause as the air in the assembly started to grow suffocating.</p><p>"...Etsuki-sensei," Shindo swallowed a lump in his throat. "How many students...?"</p><p>The question hung in the air, causing the other teachers to look away.</p><p>Etsuki-sensei felt a rise of shame which made her eyes sting. "There have been...a few."</p><p>"...A few?" Karasuma narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Yes." She replied tightly, shaking slightly and unable to look at her students. "Not all of them were in E Class." She sighed. "Last year we had none, that was when Ms Yukimura was a teacher's assistant, but the year before..."</p><p>"I don't want to think about it!" Tsuchiya covered her ears, starting to grow upset. "Can we—can we just not talk about this?"</p><p>"Ignoring it isn't going to make it go away," Kanada said hollowly, feeling the guilt weigh down like a chain.</p><p>"...But can we just think about it later?" Tsuchiya mumbled, keeping her gaze low while Seo hesitantly wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>
  <b>(To that end.) Karasuma was shown in his office explaining the situation with Koro-sensei. (I would need more funding more staff if it could serve my goal. I would use it.) A photo of a smug Koro-sensei was shown. (All to educate, to breed true strength. ) He was shown standing in front of the textbook. (And yet, here I stand abandoned by the strong and the weak alike. The only thing before me certain death.)</b>
</p><p>Asano felt something painful stir in his stomach. (Don't be an idiot.)</p><p>Kanada exchanged a look with Ren and nodded at the rest of A-Class, all of them edging nearer to their leader.</p><p>
  <b>" What will it be Principal? Will you open the last book or fold?" Koro-sensei asked him. "You may be an exceptional human being, sir. But taking a grenade blast won't end well for you."</b>
</p><p>An uneasiness was spreading across the assembly.</p><p>"Don't worry, Asano, you're dad's not gonna do it," Hatanaka reasoned.</p><p>"Yeah, he'll back out," Aoi said nervously.</p><p>Asano stayed silent, taking a deep breath when the air started to feel thinner for some reason.</p><p>
  <b>"This was your idea case you forgot," Yoshida yelled, and then smirked. "But hey, it's no big deal just gracefully admit defeat!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The glare the Principal shot him was deadly enough to kill puppies.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida yelped and hid behind Kataoka.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed, breaking some of the tension.</p><p>"Seriously?" Kataoka sighed.</p><p>"He's scary, okay!" Yoshida argued.</p><p>"Why are you hiding behind me!"</p><p>Yoshida blushed. "...Because you're tough."</p><p>Toka giggled while Kataoka rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka sighed and pushed him away. "And just so you're aware. Fire Koro-sensei all you want."</b>
</p><p>"No, I need my salary!" Koro-sensei sobbed.</p><p>
  <b>"It doesn't make any difference to us!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki smiled. " Don't get us wrong. It'll be sad to leave this place behind but whatever comes we're going right along with him!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was sobbing with joy. "Really?!"</b>
</p><p>There were a few laughs.</p><p>
  <b>"That's right," Isogai said firmly. " Even if we got a runaway from home or holed up in a cave." The Principal's eyes narrowed. "We'll keep this class going. It's not over until March."</b>
</p><p>"You children mean that?!" Koro-sensei looked extremely happy. "You'd really abandon your families and homely comforts for me!!?"</p><p>"Uh...okay, now you're just making it sound like a cult," Mimura commented.</p><p>"Yeah, don't make it weird, sir," Rio said.</p><p>"But you all respect me that much!" He was floating on cloud nine. "I have earned the love and respect of my students!" He cried tears of joy. "It's just like in the movies! I've saved you all from a life of misery and depravity with my sheer brilliance and kindheartedness!"</p><p>"Okay, seriously stop! Now you're just being annoying," Hiroto said dryly.</p><p>"Yeah, don't inflate your ego!" Fuwa complained.</p><p>
  <b>(Why have I indulge them this far? E Class has been a thorn in my side all year.) The Principal thought coldly as he stared at them. (Such presumptuous boldface Defiance.) The students glared back. (Such a stain.)</b>
</p><p>"Well, thank you!" Karma grinned. "We try our best!"</p><p>Class E shared amused looks.</p><p>Terasaka smirked. "Glad we're causing such trouble for the bastard."</p><p>
  <b>"...Koro-sensei," The Principal said coolly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Koro-sensei watched him carefully.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You may well destroy the Earth." A crazed look entered the Principal's eyes as he stared at the textbook.</b>
</p><p>Ren's hair stood on ends. "Asano," he said urgently. "I think you should leave."</p><p>"Please." Araki touched his shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea for—"</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm not a child."Asano whacked his hand away. (And I'm not going to run and hide!)</p><p>Seo looked worried. "Asano, please just—"</p><p>"I'm fine," Asano insisted, ignoring the large pit of dread which was growing in his stomach like a blackhole. "I told you. I don't care—"</p><p>"Gakushuu!" Ren shook his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm fine!" Asano snapped, losing his patience as he glared at him. "I don't care!" He repeated, the words feeling heavy in his mouth. "Just play the episode."</p><p>Uchida blocked the play button before Hoga could play it, keeping it on pause.</p><p>"For goodness sake," Asano snapped, shoving Ren away when he was too close, feeling smothered. "If I tell you it's fine, then it's fine!" His hands wouldn't stop trembling so he dug his nails into his legs. "Now just—just get it over with and play the episode!"</p><p>There was another pause until Naoka sighed and pressed the play button when Uchida was distracted.</p><p>
  <b>"Even so as far as my educational philosophy, it would make absolutely..." He opened the book. "...No difference whatsoever."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and the rest of the students gasped in horror.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The grenade went off in a blinding blast.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed, hoping his future-self had the foresight to not molt before this.</p><p>
  <b>Principal Asano stared at the blast. (Whether now or in March, death will come for us all in the end.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The light blinded the whole screen.</b>
</p><p>"No!" Uchida shut his eyes tight and pressed the play button. (He shouldn't have to see the aftermath.)</p><p>"Shit..." Terasaka looked away from the screen.</p><p>Nagisa felt like he'd vomit. "Asano, you should leave the..." He trailed off when he looked over at him.</p><p>Asano clenched his teeth tight, staring at the floor. "Idiot..." His eyes were stinging. "He's such a..."</p><p>Karma grimaced and looked away from Class A's leader, as did most of Class E and the students who were close enough to see.</p><p>"...Gakushuu..." Ren said quietly, avoiding looking at him for some reason.</p><p>"I don't care!" Asano snapped impulsively and tried to will his hands to stop shaking. "If that idiot wants to die so badly and be with Ikeda, then why should I care?!" He almost felt like laughing but for some reason, his throat hurt too much. "It's probably what he wants anyway!"</p><p>Seo shifted uncomfortably and hesitantly held up a handkerchief. "...Here."</p><p>Asano blinked in confusion, staring at the handkerchief. (Why would...?) He stiffened when he shakily touched his cheek and realised tears were leaking down his cheeks.</p><p>Class A huddled closer, blocking the other students or teachers from seeing.</p><p>"It's okay..." Koyama mumbled.</p><p>Asano choked back a sob and snatched the cloth from Seo, wiping his eyes furiously as his cheeks burned with humiliation. "J-just play the episode, damn it!"</p><p>
  <b>A flashback showed Ikeda, Mori, and Nakai in front of the cram School laughing. (Strength won't matter. My students won't suffer alone. And in a way my vision will have been fulfilled.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the smoke cleared Koro-sensei stood in front of the Principal who was covered in the molt.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Somebody forgot about my molt."</b>
</p><p>There was an overwhelming sigh of relief.</p><p>"Phew!" Koro-sensei wiped some sweat from his brow. "I was really worried there for a second."</p><p>Asano gripped the handkerchief tight, sniffling as the last of his tears dried. "You...you saved him?"</p><p>"Of course," Koro-sensei said softly.</p><p>Asano rubbed his cheeks to make sure they were dry, avoiding the Octopus's gaze as he felt a rush of shame for losing composure. "...Thank you."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "You're very welcome."</p><p>
  <b>The Principal looked confused for a second, staring at the skin. "Hm? Your once a month trick?" He removed the molt. "And why precisely would you not use it on yourself?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Because I was saving it for you silly man." Koro-sensei huffed, tidying away the dead skin. "I suspected if I won. Odds were fairly good you would think nothing of blowing yourself to bits." The Principal stared up in surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But..." The Principal stood up."How could you be so sure of what I'd do?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>" Because we have a lot in common," he replied, catching his boss off-guard. "We're both stubborn education fiends, willing to forfeit our lives for the privilege of molding young minds," he explained. " I hope you won't mind, but I took the liberty of speaking to your old cram school students. I wanted to get their impressions of you as a teacher."</b>
</p><p>"Have you done that yet, sir?" Okuda asked hesitantly.</p><p>"No, not in this timeline," Koro-sensei said. "But in some parts, I've managed to decipher as we've watched."</p><p>
  <b>"Imagine my surprise upon learning that the idea of teaching you exemplified 12 years ago, is identical to mine," Koro-sensei continued. "Though. As far as students are concerned. I've been lucky, E-class is a marvellous Proving Ground. There are a fair number of students you see and they all share the same predicament. These boys and girls work as a team unafraid to ask for help or to hold each other up." The Principal looked down. "And if I may point out credit for conceiving of and implementing this class goes first and foremost to you."</b>
</p><p>"I guess that ties into your theory, Takebayashi," Kataoka said, frowning.</p><p>Takebayashi nodded. "It also ties into the 'us against them mindset'—if everyone in the school hates us, the only people we can rely on is each other. There's a common ground."</p><p>"I hope the E Class form last year had that..." Okano muttered.</p><p>"Yeah." Nagisa shifted uncomfortably. "I hope so too."</p><p>
  <b>"There you have it don't you see, sir? You've been abiding by the same vision you began with all along!" Koro-sensei argued. "Incidentally." He handed him and Anti-sensei knife. " I'm the only thing this knife can kill, the taking of human life plays no part in our approach. You and I are one in the same, Principal. We don't teach killing we teach life. So why not stay true to ourselves and continue down this road?"</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers watched the screen apprehensively.</p><p>"I swear if this isn't enough to change him then..." Hiroto trailed off.</p><p>
  <b>The Principal stayed quiet, thinking back to years before. "Playing Outdoors is fine, Ikeda. Playing hooking. I don't think so."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda turned around and huffed. "I'm an athlete. I can't be cooped up, right?" he threw the ball at him. "Give me a break!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr Asano stared at him thoughtfully. "I propose a game once every school day. You have my permission to try and attack me, manage to get a hit and I'll let you skip class for that day."</b>
</p><p>Asano scoffed. "As if he'd let him win," he muttered. "He's only making the bet because Ikeda would never be able to land a blow."</p><p>"Yeah, most likely." Ren smiled hesitantly. "He only takes bets he thinks he can win after all."</p><p>Asano hummed, wordlessly handing Seo back the handkerchief.</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda looked and excited and hurriedly grabbed the ball. "You're serious? You'd really let me do that?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He shrugged. "Sure."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ikeda grinned up at him. "You got a deal, sir. If I hit you I could to ditch, no take-backs. You have to see it through!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal stopped thinking about the past and addressed Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. (Well, it seems do have something common when it comes to honouring bets.)</p><p>
  <b>"My philosophy has always been right on the nose," he said. "Students have to be strong. My successes over the past 12 years prove this and I suppose so long as you acknowledge its proper function." He took the knife and held it close to his chest. "I see no reason why you and E-class can't remain here as you are..."</b>
</p><p>Class E and a majority of the students were relieved.</p><p>"YES!" Okajima cheered. "Finally!"</p><p>"Geeze, this guy is stubborn," Hiroto exclaimed, wiping his forehead.</p><p>"It's kind of concerning it took nearly dying to convince him to change his mind," Mimura said anxiously.</p><p>Kondo sighed. "Which means we have our work cut out for us..."</p><p>Asano hummed. "Yes, we do..." He sighed, feeling strangely cooled down after losing composure. "But we have to try."</p><p>Class A smiled back at him and nodded. "RIGHT!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Still too proud to admit defeat, I see."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh." The Principal smiled faintly and held up the knife. "And do you mind if I stop by and try my hand at killing you once in a while?"</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"W-what?!" Kensaku gawked at the footage. "Is he serious?!"</p><p>Koro-sensei giggled. "Well, that would be interesting..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled in amazement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Be my guest," Koro-sensei replied. "Always happy to oblige a worthy rival."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later on in the day the Principal was walking out from school and to the car but froze when he saw Asano leaning against it with a bandage on his damaged cheek.</b>
</p><p>"How is nothing broken?!" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "It's not as if I fell from a large height."</p><p>"You went flying across the room and bashed into desks and a wall!" Araki looked angry.</p><p>Asano shrugged again. "I'm sure I broke my fall somehow to lessen the damage."</p><p>Class A gave a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>
  <b>"That pristine facade is crumbling," Asano said smugly, smirking with his arms crossed. "You've lost I can tell by your face."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal stared at him blankly. "Something I can help you with, Asano?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nope," he said sarcastically. "This wound dropped me down to Number Five hottie in Class A." Asano smirked and touched the bandage. "I just thought that'd console you for your non-stop losses."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, you guys have a hottie list?!" Rio looked over at A-Class in surprise.</p><p>"Uh, of course," Satsuki flipped her hair back. "And damaged cheek or not, Asano is still number one!"</p><p>"YEAH!" His fans screamed.</p><p>Asano smirked in amusement.</p><p>"I'm hot too..." Seo muttered.</p><p>Ren laughed, smoothing his hair back. "Sure you are, you know, if we're counting plastic surgery and stuff."</p><p>Seo hit him. "Stop saying I got plastic surgery!"</p><p>
  <b>The Principal laughed dryly. " Feel free to take me to court." He reached for the door and opened it. "Though. Of course, don't expect to win. You'll never win against me, Asano," he told him. "No matter how strong you think you become."</b>
</p><p>A few students started to grow uneasy.</p><p>Asano frowned. (Maybe he hasn't changed...)</p><p>
  <b>Asano's eyes narrowed. "And what makes you so certain of that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Principal smiled. "Because I don't intend to ever stop growing as a teacher..." Asano watched him warily. "Or as a father."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano smirked faintly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But let's take it easy and chat about trials in the car and at the store." The Principal opened the car door while the driver smiled. "Get in."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed in relief. (Good. He is capable of changing then.)</p><p>"He should at least apologise," Ren said firmly.</p><p>"We're not really the apologising type of family," Asano replied, shrugging. "Besides, words are meaningless without their actions."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I personally don't think you should even go home with him," Tsuda said warily. "Are you sure it's safe?"</p><p>"Yeah, what is with you and Nagisa forgiving your parents so easily!?" Hatanaka looked annoyed.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, wishing they'd stop talking about it. "She's my mom..."</p><p>"Doesn't mean you have to forgive her, though," Hazama pointed out.</p><p>"...I doubt I've properly forgiven him," Asano replied, frowning. "But...he has pretty much had his life's work thrown away and been abandoned by everyone...so I suppose I'm just..." He looked disgusted. "Showing concern for him..."</p><p>"You mean caring about him?" Karma prodded.</p><p>Asano scowled. "Yes, I assume so." He sighed in exasperation. "Fine. <em>Maybe</em> I do care about him...even though he doesn't deserve it."</p><p>Ren nodded strongly. "No, he doesn't."</p><p>"Do you think your mom is going to freak out when she sees the injury?" Araki asked.</p><p>"Probably, but I doubt she'll do anything about it besides yell at him," Asano replied off-handedly earning some concerned looks again. "She may love me, but she'll always be loyal to my father more—unless he beat me up until I was half-dead, I doubt she'd intervene."</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Ren looked horrified.</p><p>"I'm exaggerating of course." Asano waved his hand dismissively. "I just mean she doesn't intervene with the Principal's educational methods—she never has and I don't expect that to change."</p><p>"Then she's an enabler!" Kanada was angry. "That isn't right!"</p><p>Asano's brow furrowed. "He's her husband, what do you expect her to do?"</p><p>"She should stand up to him, because <em>you're</em> her child!" Kanada snapped back.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "It isn't always that simple."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "Yeah, whenever my dad tried to stand up to my mom he just made things worse."</p><p>Kayano's stomach twisted, remembering the bruises on Aguri's arms that she'd failed to hide and how their father's willingness to ignore it or pretend. "It isn't right though, no matter what the circumstances, a parents obligation is to protect their kid if they know something's wrong."</p><p>Nagisa looked over at her warily. (Where is this all coming from.)</p><p>Kayano noticed the staring and quickly hid the dark look which had fallen over her face. "T-that's what's right anyway! Like everyone knows a parent is supposed to look after their child, right?"</p><p>Hinano nodded. "It's true. If anyone hurt me my family would move and heaven and earth to stop it."</p><p>"Okay, guys, enough," Sugino stepped in when he saw how uncomfortable Nagisa looked. "Let's not push this now."</p><p>Nagisa gave Sugino a grateful smile while Asano frowned at what they'd said.</p><p>
  <b>When they were both in the car it started to drive away. "So about the trial," The Principal said brightly. "If I sued you for slander, I think I could get a good three million yen out of you!"</b>
</p><p>"IS THIS GUY FOR REAL!?" The school yelled.</p><p>Asano snorted, feeling a swell of amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"You're too naïve, dad," Asano replied. "I could sue you for the emotional trauma from when you hit me. You'll be coughing up five million."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, you just..." Fuwa gasped. "You called him dad!"</p><p>Asano scowled. "Yes, thank you for stating the obvious..." He sighed when he saw the looks. "He said he was going to grow as a father, which means he's acknowledging himself as such." He shrugged. "It means he's willing to try for us to have <em>something </em>of a father and son relationship..."</p><p>
  <b>"Interesting! This week, let's both go file out complaints together!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, back in E Class they were gathered around their teacher. "So, about that reward?" Hinano reminded him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh yes in return for ranking in the top 50. I promise to share a critical weakness," he said. "Well, children I have in fact very little power. I'm designed for Speed when at a perfect standstill one of my tentacles can be held down even by a single person..."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, really?!" Okano's gaze lit up.</p><p>"Then wouldn't that mean..." Rinka frowned.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled nervously. "Yes, it's quite true." He rubbed his head. "By this rate, I really won't have any more weaknesses to hide from—AH!"</p><p>He barely dodged the onslaught of nearly a hundred students trying to grab him.</p><p>Koro-sensei screamed shrilly and turned into a silver form, hiding shakily up on the ceiling. "STOP, YOU FIENDS!"</p><p>"Get down here!" They all yelled.</p><p>"No! You're being mean ganging up on me!" Koro-sensei whined.</p><p>"That's the whole point!" Seo snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, stop hiding and face us!" Hiroto pointed up at him.</p><p>Rio smirked. "You're the one who wanted us to work together."</p><p>Yoshida chuckled. "Bet you regret that now!"</p><p>Koro-sensei grumbled. "I'm not coming down..."</p><p>"Don't be such a coward!" Asano snapped. "You can't hide from us!"</p><p>"Yeah, you're such a baby!" Okano waved her knife at him. "Come down here and die like a man!"</p><p>"NO!" Koro-sensei whined. "I'll die like an octopus!"</p><p>"By what, mating and then dying?" Koyama remarked dryly.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, wait, if eight of us teamed upon you all at once..." Hara said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio frowned slightly. "You're saying we could essentially paralyze you, right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone made a jump to attack his tentacles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If we had known that sooner. This would have been easy as pie!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei turned a pale white as he elevated himself upon a tentacle to a voice them from getting most of his tentacles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You only told us because you knew it'd be possible!"</b>
</p><p>A few of the students laughed as they saw art replicated in real life with Koro-sensei hanging from the ceiling while the students pointed their knives at him below.</p><p>Hiroto huffed. "Well, he can't stay up there forever."</p><p>"Yeah, he has to come down eventually," Hara said.</p><p>Rio grinned evilly. "Especially since we're having dinner after this."</p><p>The other students started to smile deviously when Koro-sensei's plight became obvious.</p><p>Koro-sensei quietly sobbed. (Darn them!)</p><p>"So, let's just wait!" A student yelled.</p><p>Nagisa nodded and sat back down with the others as the students settled again.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei hummed as they all scrambled to attack. "Not having any luck?" He drawled. "The trick is to pretend your hand fishing for slime eels."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sometime later, there was a construction tent around the Old Campus building that had been damaged.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A SCHOOL DRAMA FESTIVAL!" The class yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But we're about to take High School Entrance exams!" Hiroto complained as Isogai explained to them from the front of the class.</b>
</p><p>"<em>And?"</em> Asano looked annoyed. "The festival is a proud tradition of this school.</p><p>Class E groaned in exasperation.</p><p>"But we don't wanna do a stupid drama festival!" Okajima whined.</p><p>"SUCK IT UP!" Class A reprimanded.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai sighed. " I know I know! I did complain to the student council. Asano fired back, though..."</b>
</p><p>Asano scoffed. "Of course I would." He shot Isogai a look. "I won't tolerate whining and childish complaints like that, especially at a meeting" He huffed. "If anything such things should have been brought up and discussed privately instead of making a scene."</p><p>Isogai blushed in embarrassment when the other class reps and school council members nodded. "Uh..."</p><p>
  <b>In the large student council meeting, Isogai was stood up facing the main members.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's the problem?" Asano replied dismissively from the front. "Memorizing lines and stage directions quickly is good mental exercise," he reasoned. "It's part of the curriculum. Besides, you'll figure something out, you always do."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio smirked. "At least he gave us respect."</b>
</p><p>"Exactly." Asano shrugged. "If you want to be in the top 50, that comes with a degree of responsibility," he lectured while Class A looked smug. "Not only are you setting an example to the other classes and the younger years with your grades, but you also need to respect the traditions of the school." He raised an eyebrow at 3-E who was growing embarrassed. "Unless you thought you could just <em>avoid</em> the responsibility?"</p><p>"Uh..." Hiroto laughed apprehensively. "Um...yeah, maybe."</p><p>"Maehara!" Isogai chided, coughing. "Of course not!"</p><p>"Look, you guys wanted us to respect you and take you seriously," Araki pointed out. "So this is us giving you a chance to be a part of the school again."</p><p>Seo smirked. "You should be honoured."</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply. "...I guess it is nice we're being taken seriously...well, kind of."</p><p>Terasaka grumbled. "Still annoying though..."</p><p>
  <b>"You could be the leading lady, Nagisa!" Karma said brightly, holding up a poster with a woman who looked like Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just you know throwing it out there."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Nagisa sighed.</b>
</p><p>"KARMA!" Class E yelled.</p><p>"I thought we agreed no more girl jokes." Sugino looked annoyed.</p><p>"...But it's funny when I do it." Karma shrugged.</p><p>"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!"</p><p>"It's okay, guys," Nagisa said quickly. "It's not a big deal, really..."</p><p>Sugino still looked concerned. "From everything you keep telling us about your mom, it kind of is, Nagisa."</p><p>There were a lot of nods.</p><p>Rio sighed, pouting. "Okay, fine, no more girl jokes...Not even good ones."</p><p>"And no forced crossdressing," Isogai said sternly. "Understand?"</p><p>Both Karma and Rio looked like kids who had their favourite toy taken away.</p><p>"...Fine."</p><p>
  <b>"What about Kayano?" Kanzaki suggested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked up sharply. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The pre-schoolers adored you, you had him on the edge of their seats," Kanzaki reminded her.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, you could make a great actress!" Hara praised.</p><p>Kayano stared at her blankly for a moment. "Uh..."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. (Well, her reveal should be interesting.)</p><p>
  <b>"Um." Kayano looked hesitant. "I don't know--"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That ain't gonna play Junior High!" Terasaka interrupted. "People need to identify with the main character and you're too short!" He laughed.</b>
</p><p>"HEY!" Kayano snapped, throwing her anti-sensei knife at Terasaka's head. "You shut your mouth, Gorilla!"</p><p>"Who you calling a gorilla, you damn munchkin!" Terasaka fired back.</p><p>
  <b>"Shut up!" Kayano snapped, throwing her bag at his face. "I'd rather be in charge of handling pops. Anyway."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." Sugino and Nagisa looked nervous.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed while Terasaka threw Kayano's knife back at her, but it missed and landed at her feet.</p><p>
  <b>"Right. So then for our main crew," Isogai started to assign duties. " Mimura will direct and Hazama will write naturally. Thoughts?"</b>
</p><p>Hazama smirked. "Sound great."</p><p>"Uh, are you guys sure Hazama's writing is..." Fujii tried to find the right word. "Age-appropriate."</p><p>"Probably not," Hazama replied lightly.</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>The students started to grow nervous while 3-E was chuckling.</p><p>Terasaka laughed. "This should be good!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was pink in the face. "You know, I'm available..."</b>
</p><p>"NO!" The students yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei scurried across the ceiling towards the stage. "But I'm a versatile actor!"</p><p>Some of his students tried to shoot him.</p><p>"You're a state secret—how many times do I have to...?" Karasuma sighed, burying his face in his hand. "Why do I bother?"</p><p>"I've been trying to tell you," Bitch-sensei shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>They all started shooting at him. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A STATE SECRET!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is our play! No adults allowed!"</b>
</p><p>"EXACTLY!" The students agreed.</p><p>"Plus, you always hog the limelight!" Okano complained.</p><p>"But I'm a star!" Koro-sensei whined. "I need my moment to shine!"</p><p>"When aren't you the centre of attention!?" Mimura yelled, trying to shoot him.</p><p>"Yeah, grow up!"</p><p>"But I'm an amazing actor!" Koro-sensei sobbed. "My brilliance needs to be recognised!"</p><p>"No, you don't!" Karasuma yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-senseI was quickly dodging. "B-but I would make a phenomenal lead!!" he complained. "What if this is my one and only shot? YOU CAN'T DENY ME THE LIMELIGHT!!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hazama smirked. "All right then, I have a play." That made him stop dodging. "One where you can be the lead without upstaging us." He turned pink and his beady eyes sparkled. "Everybody's happy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei started laughing with excitement.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei was crying. "Thank you, Hazama!"</p><p>"Don't thank me yet," Hazama smirked. "You don't know what I'm writing."</p><p>
  <b>"Great. Sounds like a plan," Isogai said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's put on a show the likes of which those main campus Chumps have never seen!" Hiroto yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On the day of the festival, all the students were gathered for E Class' turn to put on a performance while they sat and ate. "</b>
</p><p>"Oh, man we have the lunchtime slot!" Sugaya sighed.</p><p>Kimura scowled. "How are we gonna get them to pay attention?"</p><p>"And what if they throw food at us!" Toka looked worried.</p><p>Kataoka narrowed her eyes at Class A. "Asano..."</p><p>"What?" Asano was struggling to hide his smirk."Since Class E never takes part, it would difficult getting you a slot." He smiled pleasantly. "If anything, you should be glad the council was so accommodating to find a slot for you."</p><p>3-E looked unimpressed, making Class A snigger.</p><p>
  <b>" Okay E-Class goes on next." Tanaka smirked while he sat next to Takada.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I say we eat loudly and sneer through the entire performance!" Takada sneered.</b>
</p><p>"SERIOUSLY?!" Class E yelled at the two boys in D Class.</p><p>Takada and Tanaka both grabbed onto each other. "We didn't do anything!!"</p><p>
  <b>The lights dimmed as the play began.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A single-stage light shone down a peach.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A peach," A voice carried across the speakers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The peach which was Koro-sensei's head, was grinning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Both Takada and Tanaka froze.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A spotlight shone on Kanzaki who was wearing a white wig and kimono.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The greatest medical minds are baffled but by some strange miracle, there's a baby growing inside."</b>
</p><p>"Uh...what?" Seo looked confused.</p><p>Asano eyed the footage warily. "This sounds...perculier."</p><p>Class E looked curious.</p><p>Hara rubbed her chin."Hazama, what...?"</p><p>Hazama covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Oh, shit!"</p><p>"Um?" Nagisa looked confused. "What's so funny?"</p><p>Hazama burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. "Just wait...just wait and see—I wrote this story when I was eleven!"</p><p>The students and teachers looked more confused.</p><p>
  <b>"Upon hearing this the old man's eyes lit up," Ritsu narrated as a crazed looking Sugino was shown. "Excellent. He thought this Peach will bring riches."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What a Stroke of Luck a miracle indeed, people will pay good money to see this peach!" Sugino yelled." They'll come from far and wide I'll be richer than any King!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then a slide revealed divorce papers. "Divorce papers."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino froze and stared at the slide.</b>
</p><p>Imai gasped, covering her mouth.</p><p>"Wow, that was a twist," Bando commented.</p><p>"Um, is anyone else confused about what's going on?" Adachi asked.</p><p>"Good acting, though, Sugino," Hashimoto praised. "Nice delivery on that open line."</p><p>Sugino blushed. "Heh. Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>"The old woman had been thinking of leaving him for some time," Ritsu narrated as Sugino grew angry." His greed choice of words and complete disregard for child welfare decided her." Ritsu was on the phone talking into a mic backstage. "At long last she'd had enough of his selfish nature. The marriage was over for good."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino choked as Kanzaki looked down.</b>
</p><p>Asano's eye twitched. (What is this?!)</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, the Main Campus students were staring at the play in confusion, shock, and morbid fascination.</b>
</p><p>"It's weird, but I can't look away," Kamei said. "Even though I'm confused about what's going on."</p><p>"How did they even get a magic peach!?" Goto questioned.</p><p>
  <b>Glitter came down in a single stream. "The rift between them was as wide as the river in which she'd washed his clothes for over 30 years without thanks or acknowledgement." Fog was filtered onto the stage. "The atmosphere at home had become as dry and a suffocating as the smoke from a mountain Wildfire."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, nice description there, Hazama!" Fuwa praised. "And good job with the narration Ritsu!"</p><p>Ritsu blushed. "Thank you!"</p><p>Hazama smirked. "I do have a way with words."</p><p>Ren hummed. "It does have an interesting flow...if not a little disturbing."</p><p>"<em>A little?</em> More like a lot!" Seo complained.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino's face was crazed. "The peach rightfully belongs to me. I am the head of this household! Do you understand, woman? I'll decide how to divide our property!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow, check out that range!" Rio whistled. "Nice work, Sugino."</p><p>"Yeah, you're acting you're heart out here," Machida praised.</p><p>Shindo patted Sugino on the back. "Pretty cool, dude."</p><p>Sugino smiled sheepishly. "Heh, that's nice, guys." But then he looked close to sobbing. "But I'm so sorry I'm yelling at you Kanzaki!"</p><p>"Uh..." Kanzaki smiled feebly. "It's alright, you're just acting, Sugino."</p><p>"But I still feel bad!" Sugino replied, earning a pat on the back by Nagisa.</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly Takebayashi and Kataoka appeared on screen in suits.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Lawyers..." Ritsu introduced.</b>
</p><p>Naoka burst out laughing which lasted for a while in the silence. "Why...why do I find that so funny?"</p><p>
  <b>"We'll be representing your wife from here on out any and all communication must be handled through our office directly," Takebayashi told him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Regarding the miracle Peach, since this marriage has technically been on the rocks for over a decade. We're well past the mandated cutoff date for carving up your combined assets." Sugino's face transformed into rage. "Oh and fair warning. Our client is seeking reparations for emotional distress."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki looked sad. "For 30 years. She born her husband's cruelty his disinterest." The slides showed Sugino with Toka and Bitch-sensei who were playing sulty women at a night club. "Not only had he consistently failed to bring home the bacon, the old woman possessed controversial evidence of his infidelity in court. He wouldn't have a prayer."</b>
</p><p>"What is...?" Asano buried his face in his hand. "I just told you to put on a play, not a K Drama!"</p><p>Class E laughed at his expression.</p><p>Hazama wiped a tear from her eye. "It really is a masterpiece."</p><p>"Why did you write this when you were eleven!?" Seo exclaimed. "It's weird and makes no sense."</p><p>"Yes, it does," Kita commented, looking thoughtfully, "I think it's interesting..."</p><p>"HA!" Hazama made the boy jump when she touched his shoulder. "See! This guy gets it!"</p><p>Class A looked exasperated.</p><p>"...Of course, Kita gets it," Araki muttered, shaking his head. "He's just as weird as you."</p><p>"Don't be mean!" Kanada reprimanded.</p><p>"Ah! I'm sorry!" He quickly apologised.</p><p>
  <b>The slide showed Terasaka and his friends dressed as thugs. "In desperation. He hired a band of thugs to strong-arm her."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rio was shown in a police uniform arresting them. "But being incompetent, they were hauled off by police."</b>
</p><p>Rio laughed. "Yes! Bondage."</p><p>"NAKAMURA!" The students and teachers reprimanded.</p><p>
  <b>"The old woman said her misery and started over, she gave the miracle Peach pride of place in her lovely new home life was sweet as it had been in her youth happiness in Serenity surrounded her."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki threw glitter in the air. "Hooray!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The lights of the play turned off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then the spotlight came on with the sound of whipping as Sugino appeared in front of three of his classmates dressed as animals.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A dog a monkey and a pheasant." Okajima, Itona, and Hiroto were dressed up and eating from the ground. "An unlikely Trio trained to attack human beings, devouring their food with the abandon of wild animals in thrall to their wicked Master." Sugino's eyes were white with insanity. "All-consuming greed had driven the old man to unspeakable evil. Perhaps the Fable demon-haunted island of onigashima is none other than the human heart..."</b>
</p><p>"WHAT IS THIS?!" The main campus students yelled while 3-E grinned.</p><p>Hazama was laughing. "I'm a genius!"</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "Ren..."</p><p>"Uh, yeah?"</p><p>"Blacklist Class E from all traditional activities," he ordered sternly. "They clearly cannot be trusted with the responsibility and I will not have their occult behaviour influence the younger years."</p><p>Ren nodded, looking dazed. "Yeah, probably a good call."</p><p>
  <b>The peach was shown again. "The miracle Peach will bear its child very soon. Will it to be pray to Demons?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei gave a dark laugh as the lights faded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." Tanaka dropped his food.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone was silent until the students burst into a rage and started throwing food at the stage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT WAS THAT?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think I lost my appetite..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell?!"</b>
</p><p>"EXACTLY!" The students rounded glares at E Class who smiled back brightly.</p><p>"So...not your taste then?" Rio said sweetly.</p><p>Isogai laughed nervously when he looked at Asano. "It was pretty interesting, though, right Asano?"</p><p>"Yeah, we did out part to honour school tradition!" Karma said wickedly.</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth. "Let everyone here be as witness when I say that <em>you</em>..." He pointed at E Class. "Are all forbidden from ever hosting a school play!"</p><p>"NO!" Koro-sensei cried from the ceiling. "It was my starring role!"</p><p>The rest of 3-E didn't look bothered.</p><p>"Oh, no!" Rio gasped theatrically. "Please, no, not that!"</p><p>"How will we cope with the shame?!" Hiroto buried his face in his hands.</p><p>"Guys, please..." Isogai pleaded.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at them. "That's it, I'm putting you on server duty!"</p><p>Class E all froze.</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Rio looked surprised.</p><p>Asano folded his arms. "Well, since obviously you think our traditions are a joke and you have no interest in taking them seriously—"</p><p>"Hey, now just wait for a second!" Hiroto interjected quickly. "Who says we weren't taking it seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah, that was a <em>really </em>serious story, Asano!" Toka reasoned.</p><p>"If anything, we were the class who took it <em>the most</em> seriously," Okajima argued.</p><p>"Like did you see that costume design?" Hara argued.</p><p>"And the slides, don't forget the slides!" Mimura pointed out.</p><p>Asano stared at them blankly.</p><p>"Look, all I'm saying is let's not be hasty!" Hiroto gave a strained laugh. "Just because you guys didn't like the play."</p><p>"You know technically there are no restrictions on what the play could be about, right?" Takebayashi pointed out. "So...if we weren't given any guidelines..."</p><p>Asano scowled when he saw the loophole. (Meddlesome bookworm.)</p><p>"I bet if you give us guidelines we could really pull off a great play lots of people would like," Isogai reasoned.</p><p>"Yeah, no weird peaches or demons!" Fuwa grinned. "We promise!"</p><p>Asano hummed, looking at them suspiciously. "...Well, if everyone follows a guide, then I suppose..."</p><p>"YAY!" Class E cheered.</p><p>"I didn't fully agree to it yet!" Asano snapped.</p><p>
  <b>Backstage E class were chuckling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Say what you will about my writing but it leaves an unmistakable impression!" Hazama commented.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was in heaven, lost in his own stardom as the students threw food at him and booed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(I did it! I transported them!)</b>
</p><p>"LIKE HELL YOU DID!" The students shouted.</p><p>"Yeah, keep your delusions to yourself!" Hoga yelled.</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the Big Five looked disturbed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano gritted his teeth and glared at the stage. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SIT THROUGH?!"</b>
</p><p>Class E were covering their mouths to hide their giggles when they saw the expression.</p><p>Asano glared at them.</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, the Principal was watching it all from his office. (He has my school in his grip as surely as if his very tentacles were wrapped around the campus.) He stared at the screen intently. "Even so, CCarefree though. It seems E-class won't get a fairytale sort of ending."</b>
</p><p>Class E stopped laughing and looked at the screen in confusion.</p><p>
  <b>Class E quickly rushed on stage to grab Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, well, delighted you all enjoyed it!" Koro-sensei called as he was hauled away in his disguise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The Ministry of Defence has big plans and yet based on my experience of such things. The only person qualified to predict what may happen next is me. I can't help but Wonder Koro-sensei... can one be a teacher amidst the coming storm?)</b>
</p><p>Karasuma narrowed his eyes at the screen. (So won't be long until a final move is made...)</p><p>"Coming storm?" Hinano repeated, frowning.</p><p>"Because that doesn't sound foreboding at all," Hazama remarked dryly.</p><p>"What does he mean by not getting a fairytale ending?" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>Ritsu felt her emotional output strain. "Let's have dinner!" she yelled suddenly, surprising the others. "if we hurry and prepare we can eat and watch the next episode." Her smile strained as she forced herself onto her feet. "Come on!"</p><p>"Dibs on bathroom break!" A student yelled before they rushed.</p><p>"Hey, no calling dibs!" Another boy yelled, rushing to get to the bathroom first. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Season 2 Episode 14:Secret Identity Time or What is happening?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Season 2 Episode 14:Secret Identity Time or What is happening?!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>A/N Ooh, this month was busy. I had to move into my new apartment which was made just that much difficult thanks to Corona-- but that's the plague for ya, what can you do?</p><p>Big thanks to User -av427 who wrote this transcript when the one I did got deleted thanks to a bad internet connection and questionable software. So you can thank her for the update. </p><p>Things have settled a little so hopefully, there will be no more delays, but we'll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>***</p><p>“So what are we gonna do when the bubble pops?” Oota asked, frowning.</p><p>Fuwa sighed, rubbing her chin. “Good question.”</p><p>Shindo frowned at Machida. “Well, you’re not going home, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Shindo!” Machida blushed. “I can’t just not go home.”</p><p>“That’s debatable,” Hazama said dryly.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. “Guys…”</p><p>“Look, I know we can’t force you guys to stay away from home,” Hara said, and then took a deep breath. “But…you can’t lie and say it’s safe.”</p><p>Sugino placed a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. “Please, just stay over at mine for a sleepover, just so we can talk more about it? There’s still a lot we don’t understand…”</p><p>Nagisa’s brow furrowed, looking over at his friends warily. “My mom doesn’t really like me going to sleepovers…”</p><p>Hazama’s gaze was like ice. “Wonder why?”</p><p>He winced. “It’ll be too last minute…”</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. “But what…um, what if it’s a girls’ sleepover?” She smiled apologetically. “It might be the best way to get her to not be suspicious.”</p><p>“A girls…” Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Oh…” His stomach twisted. “Well…she would be happy about me hanging out with girls.” He grimaced. “It’d probably be a dream come true for her…”</p><p>The others around looked uncomfortably.</p><p>“At least think about it?” Sugino pleaded.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. “Okay…”</p><p>Sugino smiled and patted him on the back. “Thanks.”</p><p>Kayano looked around warily as the students started to chat and stand up, her gaze rested on Nagisa and grimaced when she remembered his reaction to her asking for his help with Ritsu.</p><p>She looked over at the AI who was talking with Koro-sensei about something, and then looked over at the Main Campus kids who were right next to them. They needed to meet somewhere privately where the others couldn’t overhear.</p><p>Her gaze surveyed the assembly hall, there was barely anywhere private besides the bathroom which was currently in use, but her classmates were already starting to stand up to leave.</p><p>Kayano grimaced and stood up. “Guys.” Her classmates looked over, along with the other main campus students nearby. “Um…” She forced a smile. “3-E Class meeting to talk about the stuff that happened?”</p><p>Nagisa tensed. “Uh…”</p><p>“That’s a good idea actually,” Isogai said, standing up. “A lots happened.”</p><p>Nagisa tensed when his friends looked at him pointedly.</p><p>“Exactly!” Kayano smiled sweetly. “We should talk private—you know, for airing feelings and stuff.”</p><p>“Uh, is the airing of feelings mandatory?” Hazama wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“Yeah…” Nagisa looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“Well, enjoy your class therapy session,” Hatanaka yawned, stretching. “Anyone else grabbing something to eat?”</p><p>“I’m so hungry!” Hokoma whined, standing up as well.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go then,” Kayano said a little too quickly.</p><p>“Yeah, but where are we gonna talk?” Yoshida asked, looking around. “It’s not very private and the bathrooms are full.”</p><p>“There’s a corner near the stage you can go,” Asano told them, earning a suspicious look from Kayano. “It’s still mostly hidden by the curtains that weren’t taken down for blankets.”</p><p>“Oh, well that sounds like a good place,” Isogai said.</p><p>“Well, come on then let’s go,” Kayano said, glancing at Ritsu warily.</p><p>Class E nodded and followed her towards where the backstage area was.</p><p>“…And speaking of class therapy.” Araki crossed his arms and looked at Asano pointedly.</p><p>Asano turned away from Kita and scowled when he saw the rest of the Class A staring at him sternly. “What?”</p><hr/><p>“Okay so what exactly did you want to talk about, Kayano?” Sugino asked.</p><p>Kayano grimaced, all of them crowded together in the best-secluded corner of the stage they could find.</p><p>“Well…” She scanned all of their faces warily. “Something’s wrong with Ritsu.”</p><p>“Huh?” Fuwa frowned, looking confused along with the others. “But Koro-sensei fixed—“</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think this is something recent,” Kayano interjected, growing more on edge. “At least not the lynchpin of it.”</p><p>Nagisa looked down grimly. “is her system failing?” His brow furrowed. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t listen before I was just—“</p><p>Kayano started to feel overwhelmed. “It’s about the time bubble.”</p><p>They all started to look more worried.</p><p>“What about the bubble?” Kataoka asked warily.</p><p>Kayano took a deep breath. “…When it pops it…Ritsu says it sucks everything back in.” She cringed when the others looked alarmed. “And that—that it’ll kill her.”</p><p>“W-wait a second.” The colour drained from Nagisa’s face. “How can—why would she—she’s going to die?”</p><p>“So what the thing’s just gonna crush her when it sucks her back in?” Karma questioned.</p><p>“That’s what she said,” Kayano told them. “And she wasn’t eve upset about.”</p><p>“How can she not be upset about it?!” Hara looked concerned.</p><p>“And why didn’t she tell us?” Okano said.</p><p>“Well…maybe she was going to,” Sugaya argued.</p><p>“But she doesn’t care she’s going to die,” Kayano stressed. “She seems happy about it.”</p><p>“Oh,no…” Rinka winced. “This is bad.”</p><p>“Yeah, no shit,” Terasaka hissed. “Is she fucking crazy or something?”</p><p>“She isn’t crazy,” Chiba said quietly. “We already guessed that she’s gone through trauma…seeing nearly all her friends die…that would drive anyone to kill themselves.”</p><p>The others winced.</p><p>“B-but she’s an AI,” Muramatsu said hurriedly. “She could just download her mind into one of our phones or something—she doesn’t have to actually die.”</p><p>Kayano’s stomach twisted, when she remembered the tentacles taunting. “I think it’s because she wants to die…” her classmates grew quiet. “She’s grieving. That kind of pain would drive someone insane. Emotions are still new to her, remember?”</p><p>“It’s too much to process,” Kataoka said grimly. “From what we’ve seen on screen she’s always happy, she hasn’t experienced the amount of bad experiences we would have had growing up like grief, bullying, losing friends.”</p><p>Fuwa nodded. “And because all our bad experiences have been spaced out we can just learn to cope with them and get over it, but for an AI…unless the exposure is gradual.”</p><p>Nagisa nodded, feeling sick. “And if she was hit with lots of negative emotions at once…that would break her.”</p><p>“She has to be compartmentalising her feelings,” Takebayashi said worriedly. “If she’s suppressing them it would explain her constant upbeat mood and the disregard for her own life.”</p><p>“Sound about right.” Hazama rubbed her chin. “But doing that would mess with her head.”</p><p>Kayano swallowed a lump in her throat. “Yeah…” She balled her hands into fists. “So we have to do something. I tried talking to her but she didn’t seem to be listening.”</p><p>“Okay, then how do we make her listen to us?” Yoshida questioned.</p><p>There was a long pause as they tried to think, the sounds of the other students in the assembly hall could be heard, mushing together into a steady mumble of noise.</p><p>“Well…first we need to listen to her,” Nagisa said after a moment, frowning.</p><p>“That’s if she’s willing to tell us,” Sugino replied uncertainly.</p><p>Rio nodded. “So how do we approach her?”</p><p>“A small group would be ideal,” Kataoka suggested, rubbing her chin.</p><p>“I’ll help talk to her,” Nagisa said, feeling a rise of guilt. “I…Kayano told me something was off earlier but I didn’t listen,” he told them, grimacing. “I need to help make this right.”</p><p>“Well, okay then.” Isogai smiled at him encouragingly, patting him on the shoulder. “Let’s get to work.”</p><hr/><p>Asano crossed his arms stubbornly and raised an eyebrow at his classmates. “I’m not letting you kidnap me if that’s what you’re trying to do.”</p><p>Class A looked annoyed, their mouths set in thin worried scowls with some of them glaring at him.</p><p>“We’re not going to kidnap you…” Then Araki frowned. “Well, at least not the <em>illegal </em>method.”</p><p>“Look, at least we’re not like Class E,” Tsuda said, sighing. “Hazama says a group of them are plotting to kidnap Nagisa after all this—ropes and all.”</p><p>“Uh, that’s kind of concerning…” Aoi looked worried. “Should we like…tell someone?”</p><p>Tsuda scoffed. “If you wanna get caught in the crossfire, be my guest!”</p><p>“Guys, getting off-topic here,” Satsuki complained, looking back at Asano. “We just wanna talk, Asano.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ren passed him a bowl of ramen as the food was passed around. “A lots been revealed and we’re just…”</p><p>“Terrified and extremely concerned of how unstable your home life is,” Araki said stiffly. “Look, Class E may be stepping on egg-shells around Nagisa to avoid talking about the elephant in the room—“</p><p>“One pretty much the size of this entire assembly hall if you ask me,” Hashizume muttered.</p><p>“—But your home life, from what we’ve seen, doesn’t seem safe,” Araki continued, smiling apologetically. “Especially since it’s getting more screen time than Nagisa’s.”</p><p>Seo shrugged. “Kind of hard to ignore, you know?”</p><p>Kanada frowned. “You said your mom doesn’t interfere with the Principal’s teaching?” She clasped her hands nervously on her lap. “But you’re her <em>son,</em> would she really not help you if you asked?”</p><p>“Yeah, she seemed really nice,” Koyama said.</p><p>Asano grimaced, growing uneasy. “Just because she’s my mother and loves me, doesn’t mean she’ll go against her husband.” He shrugged like it was nothing. “She loves him more—that’s just how it’s <em>always</em> been. Just because I’m her child it doesn’t mean she’ll automatically love me unconditionally.”</p><p>His classmates stared at him with wide and worried eyes.</p><p>“Um…wait, what?” Mori looked confused. “How does that make sense?! She’s your <em>mom</em>! Of course she’s meant to love you unconditionally, that’s just….that’s just what moms do!”</p><p>Ren looked concerned. “My step-mom would rip off my dad’s balls if he ever laid a hand on me, and she’s not even my real mom!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Miura nodded. “Not just moms either, dad’s are meant to love you unconditionally as well—that’s what parents are meant to do, and if they don’t then it’s not normal.”</p><p>“Yes, well how wonderful for you.” Asano grew on guard, shifting away slightly. “What do you expect me to do?” He challenged. “My parents don’t love me unconditionally, that’s just the plain facts. I’ve accepted that. They’re still my parents, I still have to live with them—“</p><p>“But what if you’re in danger like Machida and Nagisa?” Miura mumbled. “We all saw how capable of violence the Chairman is.”</p><p>“I’m not in danger,” Asano insisted in exasperation. “And I can’t just runaway from home just because the Principal can be an asshole.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be running away…” Kondo said shyly. “Just a<em> really</em> long sleepover!”</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. “Somehow I doubt my parents will believe that.”</p><p>“Can’t you just…you could…” Tanaka was struggling to think of an answer. “You could just outright tell them you don’t want to live with them.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, because the Principal will <em>just love</em> that,” Toda commented, rolling his eyes. “The guy is a complete control freak—plus how bad would it look on him if his own son moves out?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Asano nodded in agreement. “I just need to put up with it a little longer until I’m eighteen and then I can finally leave.”</p><p>Koyama grimaced. “But that’s three years…I’m not sure that—“</p><p>“Three years is nothing,” Asano insisted firmly.</p><p>Ren’s brow furrowed. “I wouldn’t say three years is ‘<em>nothing</em>’.” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “<em>Please</em> at least promise that you’ll take a break with us and actually <em>try</em> to have fun.”</p><p>“Yeah! The more we can get you away from home the better,” Kondo said firmly.</p><p>Asano frowned at them, feeling something twist in his chest when he saw how earnest they looked. “I…If I spend too much time with any of you it’ll look suspicious and the Principal will label you as a distraction and restrict contact.”</p><p>That made most of them hesitate and exchanged unsure glances.</p><p>“Then we’ll be smart about it,” Fujii reassured. “We can be discreet!”</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. “Really?” He sighed and shook his head. “I doubt that.”</p><p>Ren frowned, squeezing his shoulder. “Gakushuu…”</p><p>“Ugh.” Asano looked irritated. “Enough!” He whacked Ren’s hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms again. “<em>Fine</em>. I’ll try to…follow your advice.” They instantly looked happy. <em>“But</em> I’m not leaving home or letting you take me on a <em>prolonged sleepover</em>.”</p><p>They still looked happy.</p><p>“A-Asano?” A soft voice broke through the moment of quiet.</p><p>Ren yelped and turned around quickly where Kita and snuck up behind him and was silently sat down.</p><p>“How long have you been there?!” Ren complained.</p><p>Asano sighed and looked at Kita expectantly. “What is it, Kita?”</p><p>The round-faced boy frowned at them, looking shy. “I eavesdropped on 3-E like you said…”</p><p>The rest of Class A leaned in curiously.</p><p>“Asano!” Kanada looked angry. “You can’t just—“</p><p>Asano waved his hand dismissively and looked at Kita. “<em>And</em>? What were they talking about?”</p><hr/><p>Bitch-sensei frowned as she watched Class E start to head back over to where they had been seated.</p><p>“Here.” Karasuma handed her a bowl of ramen from where she was sat.</p><p>She looked faintly surprised. “Oh.” She took the bowl. “…Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He sat next to her and slurped some of his noodles. “Wonder how long he’ll be able to stay up there.”</p><p>“Hm?” She looked at the ceiling and nearly laughed when she saw the silver form of Koro-sensei still hanging onto the ceiling while he was drooling. “Ugh! It’ll start raining if he keeps slovering.”</p><p>“He’ll come down once he’s hungry enough,” Karasuma replied, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. “Then the students will attack.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. “True.” She ate some of the ramen and then made a face. “Ugh…I’m already sick of this taste—I know the girl came from the apocalypse but still…”</p><p>“Well the noodles are expired,” he informed her curtly.</p><p>She spat them out. “What?!”</p><p>He looked faintly amused. “The back of the pack said expiration 2021, but to her credit I did see some which were still in date…well <em>her</em> future’s date.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei grimaced, reluctantly eating a mouthful of the ramen. “No wonder it tastes gross…”</p><p>“I’ve had worse,” Karasuma said, eating without complaint.</p><p>She hummed, looking over at her students. “So what do you think of their little plan to have everyone stay together and keep their memories intact?” She raised an eyebrow. “Will the government even let them.”</p><p>Karasuma ate some more before answering. “Well, with this many students, I can’t guarantee they wouldn’t be sloppy with the memory wipes.” He frowned. “An average erasure procedure takes roughly 12 hours to complete per person.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Seriously?!”</p><p>“It’s new technology—or at least the machine and chemical formula is,” he told her. “There are other ways to wipe a person’s mind but they’re riskier and time-consuming.”</p><p>She frowned. “And this machine and chemicals aren’t?”</p><p>“There’s still a large risk, but less so,” Karasuma told her. “Which is why it takes 12 hours.”</p><p>“12 hours per kid…” Her stomach twisted when she looked at the sheer number of students in the assembly hall.</p><p>“Which is why I wouldn’t trust that proper procedure would be done for each one,” Karasuma replied, sighing. “Especially if my superiors pressured the administrators of the erasure to rush. Processing that many children isn’t safe or practical.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you can’t expect over a hundred kids to keep silent can you?” she argued, rubbing her chin when she saw Okajima suspiciously show something to that Hatanaka boy on his phone while they were grabbing food that was being handed out. “And by the looks of things, I’m not sure the kids would forgive you if you forced them to leave their friends.”</p><p>Karasuma sighed, watching the students grimly. “It’s not something I would enjoy doing but if it has to be done…” He frowned, shaking his head. “The only other alternative is using the Old Fashioned methods of invading their private lives and keeping them under surveillance.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei wrinkled her nose. “Yeah, I figured.”</p><p>His frown deepened. “if I can get the Chairman to agree with me we could find a procedure which poses the least risk to the students.”</p><p>Her gaze grew wary. “You really want get yourself trapped further in that creep’s pocket?”</p><p>He grimaced, finishing off his bowl of ramen as he pondered on that. “No, but I have to try to do what’s best for the students.” He looked over at Sugino who was being teased by Machida, Tomo, and Shindo who had put him in a headlock and were trying to shove noodles up his nose. “With the amount of stress 3-E is going to be put under…they could use some more support to help boost morale.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Boost morale?”</p><p>He nearly rolled his eyes. “Yes, a boost in morale.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked amused. “Oh, really?” She smiled slyly, poking his shoulder. “Is Papa wanting his babies to be happy with their friends?”</p><p>“Knock it off.” He whacked her hand away. “There’s also other things to consider…such as their personal life.” He scowled. “Specifically the legality of knowingly returning children to abusive homes after wiping their memories.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei cringed, narrowing her eyes. “Well, yes, there is that.” She looked over at the students. “That’s a whole other can of worms…”</p><p>“Exactly.” He crossed his arms. “Machida is one students who admitted to physical abuse, which legally needs to be looked into, but if his memories are wiped that could cause a whole series of issues, especially if the procedure induces brain damage if done incorrectly.” He ran a hand over his face tiredly. “And then there’s Asano…but that’s even more complicated given his father’s position right now, there might not be much I can do to help since we need the Principal’s assistance.”</p><p>“But you can help Nagisa, right?” Bitch—sensei frowned. “If you don’t I’ll have to step in.”</p><p>Karasuma sighed in exasperation. “No, you will not.”</p><p>She scowled stubbornly. “He’s my student too!” She huffed and crossed her arms. “It’ not like I’d kill her.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I’ll deal with it.” He took out a notebook from his inside pocket. “I’ve only wrote down the students I’ll need to arrange meetings for.” He flipped through the pages. “Some will just require some talks or warnings but some like Kanzaki, Chiba, and Hayami might not need my involvement.” He rubbed his chin. “I’ll need to talk to the other teachers as well…”</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled faintly as she watched him worry.</p><hr/><p>“Uh, Ritsu?” Kayano cleared her throat as Nagisa, Isogai, Kataoka, Takebayashi, Fuwa, Hara, and Kataoka stood behind her.</p><p>Ritsu looked up from where she was tidying up the food serving station now all the students and teachers had been served. “Oh, hi guys!” She smiled brightly. “I was actually hoping to find you, Kayano, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”</p><p>Kayano looked thrown off slightly. “Oh, right, well can it wait?”</p><p>“We actually came to talk to you about something,” Nagisa said, frowning.</p><p>“It’s important,” Takebayashi said, frowning.</p><p>Ritsu’s face noticeably glitched slightly when she frowned, causing them to tense. “What’s it about?”</p><p>“Uh…” Fuwa exchanged an uneasy look with Nagisa.</p><p>Kayano took a deep breath. “It’s about what you told me…with what happens when the bubble pops.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ritsu stared at them in silence briefly before smiling. “Oh, is that it?”</p><p>The eight of them grew more concerned.</p><p>“Yeah, so can we just talk for a minute, please?” Kataoka asked worriedly.</p><p>The AI stared at them blankly for a long moment. “We have to watch the episode soon.” She smiled again, backing away. “So there’s not much time.”</p><p>Kayano grimaced. “I know but we really have to talk to you—“</p><p>“But I have something important I need to tell you first,” Ritsu replied stiffly.</p><p>The green-haired girl’s frown deepened. “Well, I’m not listening to it until we talk about what you said first.”</p><p>“But that’s not important,” Ritsu insisted.</p><p>“Yes, it is, Ritsu,” Kayano stressed, feeling her stomach twist. “It’s extremely important because it’s about your life.” She reached out and grabbed her arm. “Please just talk to us—“</p><p>“No.” Ritsu said firmed this time, tanking her arms free with a metal clinking. “It’s not important. It’s not important.”</p><p>“Okay.” Isogai quickly intervened, speaking quietly. “It’s okay. Let’s just take a second to—“</p><p>“AHHH!” Koro-sensei came unstuck from the ceiling as his silver form became unstable. “Oh dear, oh dear—“</p><p>The students looked up from where they were eating.</p><p>“He’s gonna fall!” Gima yelled, pointing up.</p><p>Koro-sensei yelped as he fell from the ceiling.</p><p>“MOVE!”</p><p>A group of students scrambled to their feet when his shadow fell on them, and hastily dived out of the way, spraying some noodles on the matt.</p><p>Koro-sensei splattered on the matt as he morphed back into his familiar yellow octopus form.</p><p>There was a pause as the students stared at him.</p><p>“…GET HIM!” One student yelled.</p><p>“Grab is tentacles!!”</p><p>“AHH!” Koro-sensei screamed and hurried sped away before they could grab a tentacle.</p><p>“Uh, oh…” Nagisa grimaced as he watched the chaos unfold.</p><p>Koro-sensei sped across the room like a pinball machine as he tried to avoid different students trying to grab him.</p><p>Kayano groaned in exasperation. “Ritsu, we still—Hey!” She yelled at the AI when she saw her trying to leave. “Come back!”</p><p>Ritsu smiled apologetically. “Like I said, we really need to watch those episodes!”</p><p>(GOD DAMN IT!) Kayano’s eye twitched as the robot girl hurried off as fast as her body would allow.</p><p>“We can easily pin her down.” Takebayashi pointed out.</p><p>“Not really the best way to get her to listen, Takebayashi,” Kataoka said, sighing.</p><p>“We can’t force her,” Nagisa reminded them.</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re running out of time, it’s already nearly been 48 hours since the bubble activated,” Fuwa said anxiously.</p><p>“Everyone take their seats for the viewing!” Ritsu bellowed, straining a smile.</p><p>Isogai watched her warily. “She might respond better to one-on-one…”</p><p>“Maybe Koro-sensei can get through to her,” Hara suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s a lot better at this than us,” Fuwa replied.</p><p>“Everyone settle!” Ritsu clapped her hands as the students began to sit down.</p><p>Koro-sensei quickly dived into a seat next to the teachers as the students sat down.</p><p>“Phew!” He wiped sweat from his brow. “They’re a lot more enthusiastic now.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”</p><p>“Well, yes.” He scratched his head. “And it is fun.” He chuckled. “Still avoiding their numbers can be disorientating.”</p><p>“Which is exactly what you wanted.” Karasuma hummed, watching as the students settled in front of the screen. “They are united under one enemy—which in this case is you and the Principal.”</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. “Yes, a wonderful way to bring everyone together.” He looked very pleased with himself. “But it can’t be the only thing that unites them, there has to be a respect for each other as well, something I hope most of them are learning.”</p><p>“True.” Karasuma sighed. “But it complicates things considering the ongoing situation.”</p><p>“Ah, but never underestimate the stubbornness of youth,” Koro-sensei chimed in. “My students aren’t one from backing down when the going gets tough!”</p><p>Karasuma hid his amusement. “True.”</p><p>Across the room Kayano sighed as she sat down, watching Ritsu warily when the AI wandered over to where the teachers were sat. (Great, now she won’t even sit with us…)</p><p>Uchida pushed his way to the front but was then dragged back by his friends. “What the—?”</p><p>“Let someone else press the play button, Uchida,” Naoka said.</p><p>“Yeah!” Hoga huffed. “You’re getting way too obsessed over it.</p><p>The boy struggled. “N-no! You can’t take this away from me!”</p><p>“I mean…” Naoka exchanged a look with the others. “Yeah, we actually can.”</p><p>“Play it, Hoga,” Bando pointed at her.</p><p>“Sure!” She grinned while Uchida objected and was pinned down on the matt.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Several of the E Class students gathered around Sugino’s desk.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“How about that play, huh? Talk about fun,” Nagisa said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Sugino gave the performance of a lifetime!” Sugaya exclaimed.<br/><br/></strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Didn’t know you had it in you to make such an evil face,” Hazama put in.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Your acting really was great, Sugino,” Hara praised, making him blush.</p><p>“Yeah, you practically transformed into a different person!” Okajima said.</p><p>“Heh. Thanks!” Sugino rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m surprised since I never took any lessons.”</p><p>Hiroto grinned. “Well if baseball doesn’t work out, try doing an acting gig!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Sugino rested his chin on his desk, a defeated expression on his face. “All I could think about was how it must’ve looked to Kanzaki.” He moved his head so it was all the way facedown. “I was hideous. She probably hates me now,” he whined.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Why would she hate you?” Hinano frowned. “You were both acting.”</p><p>Sugino blushed. “But even if it was acting I don’t ever want to say horrible things to Kanzaki like that!”</p><p>Kanzaki chuckled. “That’s sweet, Sugino, but you don’t need to worry so much.” She smiled at him. “I know you’re a kind person and you’d never say such hurtful things like that.”</p><p>His cheeks flushed a deep red.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“That’s not true, silly,” Kanzaki told him kindly, smiling. “I… actually thought it was cool you could be so believable in the role.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Sugino’s head immediately shot up from the desk. “SERIOUSLY? WOW, MAYBE I OUGHTTA RETIRE FROM BASEBALL AND PURSUE ACTING!” He smiled widely, the blush on his cheeks obvious.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter, causing Sugino to duck his head.</p><p>“Oh, God…” Miura whispered in delight, turning to her classmates. “Guys!”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Tanaka whispered, already writing it down.</p><p>“I’m telling you, they’re endgame,” Kanada whispered.</p><p>“What?!” Tsuda snorted. “Kanzaki doesn’t like him like that, he’s in the friendzone for life.”</p><p>“You don’t know that for sure!” Miura hissed defensively. “They clearly have chemistry.”</p><p>Araki frowned, rubbing his chin. “It does seem slightly one-sided though.”</p><p>“They just need more time,” Kondo insisted.</p><p>“Yeah, let the love blossom,” Okuno whispered.</p><p>Satsuki frowned, shaking her head. “Nah, she’s totally friendzoning him. A girl can tell.”</p><p>“What? How?” Hashizume looked annoyed. “You don’t have a sixth sense.”</p><p>She huffed and flipped her hair back. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>“No, you don’t<b><strong>.”</strong></b></p><p>“Yes, I do!”</p><p>“No, you don’t—“</p><p>“<em>Enough!</em>” Asano interjected quietly, keeping his voice low as he glared at them. “Will you all stop discussing this!”</p><p>“But, Asano, it’s important,” Miura whispered hurriedly. “There are so many romances to keep track of.”</p><p>“Yeah, this is stuff we need to know,” Tsuda said firmly.</p><p>“Yeah, Asano, are you really gonna sit there and tell us you don’t have your own theories on who is endgame?” Kanada argued lowly.</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Miura held up the book, pen poised. “You know Kanzaki loves Sugino…”</p><p>His eye twitched as they all waited. “…It’s clearly one-sided.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Tsuda raised her voice as the rest of the nearby 3-A broke out in objections.</p><p>“It’s endgame!” Miura yelled.</p><p>“Stop saying that!” Araki argued. “It’s not endgame!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Class E and the other nearby students were staring at 3-A in confusion until…</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!!”</p><p>Class A nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard the collected yell.</p><p>Tanaka snatched the notebook and stuffed it in his pocket. “Uh, nothing!”</p><p>“You guys have been whispering for five minutes!” Yoshida complained.</p><p>“And why do you keep mentioning Kanzaki and my name?!” Sugino looked worried and confused.</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. “And why do you keep saying ‘endgame’?”</p><p>“We’re just talking about a film,” Kondo said quickly.</p><p>“A film?” Nagisa frowned.</p><p>“Yeah, a film.”</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>“Yeah…it’s a new Transformer film…it’s coming out in 2019,” Kondo lied, trying to keep a straight face. “Right, Asano.”</p><p>Asano quickly cleared his throat. “Yes…that is what we were discussing.”</p><p>The other students stared at them for a long while.</p><p>“…Right,” Kataoka said slowly, eyeing them suspiciously.</p><p>Hoga rolled her eyes and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“No need to pick one or the other.” His head turned to look at Koro-sensei. “Pitchers need to act. Ahh, what a pleasure to see unexpected talent on full display.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa looked toward the entrance of the classroom. Kayano poked her head through the doorway, smiling kindly but nervously. She motioned for him to come over, giving a short laugh.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa blinked. “Hm?”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano raised an eyebrow. (What am I doing?)</p><p>Ritsu curled her arms around herself as her circuits started to glitch, her processors feeling like they’d overheat as an unfamiliar emotion of spite and guilt circulated like water was mixing in with oil in a car engine.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The opening was skipped.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa followed Kayano out to the storage shed. They stood in the doorway and stared at the floor, or rather the blue and white beads that covered it. The floor couldn’t be seen through so many of them.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Aw, man,” Nagisa said, sighing. “That’s gonna be a pain to clean up.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Yeah, I was putting stuff away and my hand slipped. Sorry,” Kayano said apologetically. “These are the beads we used for the river in our play.” Nagisa turned to her. “I got them on loan from a prop supply store.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“No worries,” he reassured her. “We’ll tackle it together.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Thanks, Nagisa!” Kayano smiled brightly.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Tanaka wrote something down in the book. “What about these guys?”</p><p><br/>“Definitely couple material.” Miura nodded firmly.</p><p>“No.” Aoi frowned. “Nagisa clearly doesn’t like her that way.”</p><p>“Yes, he does,” she hissed. “Just look at—“</p><p>“Are you guys trying to ship us again!?” Hiroto complained.</p><p>Miura and Tanaka froze when they saw Class E’s annoyed looks.</p><p>“Uh…” She gave a strained laugh. “No…”</p><p>“Yes you are!” Sugino pointed at them accusingly. “You’re worse than Koro-sensei.”</p><p>Tsuda scoffed. “More like more sophisticated.”</p><p>“Look, it’s not a crime to fantasise and exaggerate your romantic lives,” Tanaka said, shrugging.</p><p>“WE DON’T HAVE ROMANTIC LIVES!” Class E complained.</p><p>“Well not with that attitude,” Satsuki snorted, rolling her eyes. “We’re practically doing you guys a favour.”</p><p>Miura smiled brightly. “Yeah! We’re like matchmakers!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Kondo grinned. “No wonder Koro-sensei does it all the time.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Koro-sensei chimed in, coming over. “There are so many paths to take.”</p><p>“And bets to make,” Okamoto teased.</p><p>Tsuda smirked. “So many bets.”</p><p>Nagisa sighed, shaking his head. “Please, no…”</p><p>Karma looked over curiously, shifting closer to them. “Who have you been pairing me with anyway?”</p><p>“Karma, don’t encourage them!” Sugino complained.</p><p>“Why not?” The red-head grinned, sitting next to Tanaka so he could see the book. “They’re gonna do it anyway.”</p><p>Tanaka tried to hide the book from him. “No, this book is top secret!”</p><p>Miura quickly snatched it from him so Karma couldn’t get it. “It’s contents mustn’t fall in the wrong hands.”</p><p>“For the record I think you an Okuda would be great together,” Tsuda whispered seriously.</p><p>Karma looked amused. “Oh, really?”</p><p>“But I completely support you and Nagisa being a thing,” Kondo whispered.</p><p>Karma’s eyes widened. “Huh?”</p><p>“Can we please just get through one episode without you gossiping about their stupid love lives?!” Asano complained, narrowing his eyes at them.</p><p>His classmates looked unapologetic. “Sorry, Asano!”</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes and wandered back over to where Nagisa and Kayano were sat.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>They began to sweep the beads into dustpans to dump them back into the box.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano said to Nagisa, “I didn’t want to get in the way of everybody’s assassination plan, so, y’know…”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Aha!” Koro-sensei’s voice was heard from the entrance of the shed. Nagisa and Kayano turned to look at him. “I was wondering where the pair of you suddenly disappeared to.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano laughed sheepishly.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“I’m glad to be of assistance if needed.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Oh! That’d be wonderful, sir,” Kayano said, but her facial expression and tone of voice conveyed nervousness for some reason.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei quickly got to work, shoveling handfuls of beads into a bucket at Mach 20.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“The job won’t take long if Koro-sensei is helping,” Okuda said.</p><p>“I wanna see what they’re planning for that assassination,” Tomo said, looking excited. “You guys already had a massive plan for the Island.”</p><p>“Yeah, I wanna know how they’re gonna top that!” Hashimoto said in agreement.</p><p>Kataoka looked amused. “It should be interesting to see.”</p><p>Rio grinned. “Well, the sucker already relayed so many of his weakness.”</p><p>“Yep! This next plot is gonna be epic!” Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa smiled at him. (He’s got his back to us,) he thought as he began sweeping again. (Defenseless. Of course, if it were really that simple, we wouldn’t have had to work so hard this past year.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Suddenly, Koro-sensei stopped and turned toward his two students. “Something smells fishy.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Oh, during the school festival, we used this place to smoke fish,” Kayano immediately answered.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Yeah, but that was over a month ago,” Araki commented.</p><p>“The smell is gonna linger still,” Muramatsu said, shrugging. “Fish stinks and it’s hard to get the smell out of wood.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano kneeled and held a dustpan as Nagisa swept some more beads into it. “So many school events,” she said to him.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Uh-huh, no kidding,” Nagisa responded. “Feels weird. Once this is cleared up, they’ll all be behind us.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, lots of memories, though, huh? Makes me think of the first time Koro-sensei showed up here.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p><b><strong>Koro-sensei laughed. “You children were complete amateurs back then.”<br/><br/></strong></b>Koro-sensei sighed wistfully. “Like duckling in a pond!”</p><p><br/>Mimura blushed. “We aren’t that bad!”</p><p>“We’re not at our future-selves level yet, though,” Kimura said, shrugging. “So he isn’t wrong.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“I know, I couldn’t get anywhere near you!” Nagisa said, amused. He thought back to Sugino’s first assassination attempt. “Neither could Sugino.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Sugino smiled in amusement at the memory. “Our attempts over the last couple of months have been kind of sloppy.”</p><p>“But creative,” Koro-sensei praised. “They just need refining some more like as you’ve seen from the footage.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Various moments from Karma’s first day flashed across the screen. “Remember how when Karma came, he grilled you about Koro-sensei, and even then, nothing he tried worked?”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Or how jealous I was of Itona? I was <em>so</em> sure he was gonna get him first!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Oho!” Koro-sensei suddenly exclaimed, holding open a dirty magazine and blushing. “Another of Okajima’s hidey holes, apparently.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Okajima!” Kataoka sighed in exasperation.</p><p>Okajima frowned, scratching his head. “Yeah, but I haven’t hidden anything there yet.” He hummed, shrugging. “Guess I must do it later down the line.”</p><p>Kataoka shook her head. “Kind of missing the point, Okajima.”</p><p>Karasuma sighed when he overheard. “Can you all please stop hiding adult magazines around the campus?”</p><p>“Yeah, keep that at home, you little perverts!” Bitch-sensei yelled.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano smiled to herself. (This class let me do so much stuff I’d have never done on my own.) She thought back to when the class had been introduced to the pool.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>She’d sat in a water tube, a Koro-sensei beach ball in her hands. <em>“Not to be ungrateful, but this is kinda sad. First of all, I can’t even swim!”</em></strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kataoka smiled at Kayano. “I can still teach you how to swim if you’d like.”</p><p>Kayano laughed nervously. “Uh, I might actually take you up on that offer.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Then, when she had led the pudding assassination plan. <em>“When my mind’s fixed on something, I just keep rolling, I guess!”</em></strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“That’s what it is to be an assassin! Not even your close friends get to see your true blade!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(I’ll get you.) Her tone changed from nostalgic to complacent and condescending as her smile disappeared.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned when he noticed the shift in tone. (That’s weird.)</p><p>Kayano felt every limb in her body freeze. (Oh, shit.)</p><p>Machida grew on high alert. (Wait a second.)</p><p>Asano’s eyes widened, looking over at the green-haired girl. (Is this…)</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed, looking over at Ritsu who remained silent.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(It’s only a matter of time. As for my true blade…) She lifted her hair from the back of her neck and two tentacles slid out.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The air in the assembly hall seemed to get sucked in all at once as the students and teachers watched in complete horror when they saw the tentacles emerge.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa and Koro-sensei were still cleaning with their backs turned to her. They hadn’t noticed yet.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Then the shock cracked like a bottle hitting the ground.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK-SHIT-FUCK!?” Haruhi screamed.</p><p>Kayano grimaced. “Shit…”</p><p>“Kayano, w-what—h-how?!” Nagisa was staring at her in alarm.</p><p>Sugino kept pointing at the screen and Kayano, Back and forth. “Tentacles—Kayano—TENTACLES?!”</p><p>Koro-sensei quickly rushed to Kayano’s side. “Now, let’s just remain calm—“</p><p>“SHE HAS FUCKING TENTACLES!” Seo yelled. “HOW ARE WE MEANT TO BE CALM!”</p><p>Asano winced at the noise. “Calm down, Seo.”</p><p>“HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW!?” Seo screamed at him in disbelief.</p><p>Kayano quickly stood up. “Okay, I know this looks bad.”</p><p>“That’s a bit of a fucking understatement, Kayano!” Okajima yelled.</p><p>She cringed. “But, it’s fine, I don’t have the tentacles anymore!”</p><p>“Yeah, Koro-sensei got rid of them,” Machida said quickly, standing next to her. “She’s perfectly sane!” then he frowned. “You’re definitely all good now right?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, totally,” Kayano replied.</p><p>“Oh, okay good.” Machida turned to the other students. “SHE’S COMPLETELY GOOD! NO TENTACLES!”</p><p>“Will someone explain what is happening!” Hinano exclaimed.</p><p>“Everything is fine!” Ritsu said hurriedly, leaning against the wall to stand. “Kayano had tentacles, but we removed them, so no one is danger.”</p><p>“B-but, wait—what?” Sugino looked at Kayano. “When did you get tentacles?!”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” Kayano replied nervously.</p><p>“Two episodes worth!” Ritsu chimed in, and then frowned. “Though, that’s if we aren’t counting the Reaper Backstory…”</p><p>“What?!” Bitch-sensei looked more confused.</p><p>“Machida, how do you even know about the tentacles?!” Sugino questioned.</p><p>Machida gave a nervous laugh. “Um…well, when me and Asano were in the bathroom—“</p><p>“Asano, you knew?!” Araki exclaimed as the rest of them turned to Asano.</p><p>Asano crossed his arms. “Yes, but it didn’t serve my purposes to tell anyone.”</p><p>“Wait, is that how you got Koro-sensei to swallow the anti-sensei pellets?!” Koyama asked.</p><p>“What pellets?!” Isogai clutched his head like it was overheating.</p><p>“Wait, did you try to kill Koro-sensei?!” Nagisa looked at Asano in surprise.</p><p>“Seriously?!” Karma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Asano glared. “Yes.”</p><p>“It was an interesting attempt,” Koro-sensei mused. “But it only made me vomit on his shoes.”</p><p>Karma nearly choked from laughter. “Koro-sensei vomited on your shoes?!”</p><p>Asano scowled, blushing.</p><p>“WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING THE TENTACLES?!” Yanagi yelled. “Because I’m still freaking out here!”</p><p>“How do you suddenly not have them anymore?!” Oota asked. “When—or how did Koro-sensei just remove them!?”</p><p>“Yeah, we already established that was a risky job with Itona,” Fuwa pointed out.</p><p>“What the hell happened in the bathroom!?” Mimura questioned.</p><p>“Well…” Kayano tried to explain it. “The Tentacles kind of took over and nearly killed Ritsu—“</p><p>“Which is why I went to the bathroom to set off a smoke bomb to distract her,” Machida interjected. “Until SOMEBODY interrupted me!”</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes. “And how exactly was I supposed to know it was important?”</p><p>Ren scratched his head. “Wait, so that’s why you had the smoke bomb?!”</p><p>“Machida had a smoke bomb?!” Bando exclaimed.</p><p>“So I was going crazy,” Kayano continued. “And I tore Ritsu in half—BUT luckily I managed to regain control long enough to ward the tentacles off so she could knock me out with a drug!”</p><p>“I’d anticipated the tentacles would be an issue,” Ritsu inputted.</p><p>"Yeah, no shit!"</p><p>“I was kind of knocked out after that so I’m not entirely sure what happened next,” Kayano said, scratching her chin as the students gawked.</p><p>“Which is when I quickly intervened!” Koro-sensei exclaimed. “I was trying to keep you all from seeing—“</p><p>“But then me and Asano got in because I told Koro-sensei I was sent by Ritsu!” Machida interrupted.</p><p>“Wait, why are you involved?!” Shindo questioned.</p><p>Machida frowned. “Ritsu asked for my help.”</p><p>“Yeah, but when?!”</p><p>“Oh, when she was handing out candy wrappers she left a note.”</p><p>“What the fuck?!”</p><p>Machida cleared his throat. “So, anyway, me and Asano came in while Koro-sensei was getting rid of Kayano’s tentacles while she was knocked out, so we had to help restart Ritsu using the USB she gave me beforehand.”</p><p>“What USB?!” Sugino clutched his head. “Um, is anyone else following this?!”</p><p>“BARELY!” A majority of the students and teachers yelled.</p><p>Machida continued. “So we used the USB to restart her and get the back-up footage—“</p><p>“Which I’d destroyed before our fight,” Kayano interjected quickly.</p><p>“—So we restarted Ritsu, but then she went in a coma!” Machida recounted. “So we didn’t know what do and Koro-sensei was gonna take the blame—“</p><p>“Why would you take the blame?!” Nagisa looked at Koro-sensei in alarm.</p><p>“I was worried you’d turn against Kayano!” Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>Asano scoffed. “Which was completely stupid, so we talked him out of it and told him to use common sense.”</p><p>“Which is why we lied about everything!” Machida said brightly, and then heaved a large sigh. “<em>Wow</em>, it feels really good to get that out in the open!”</p><p>“Yeah, for you,” Kayano said dryly. “I’m the one who looks crazy right now!”</p><p>“Well you were homicidal,” Asano replied, raising an eyebrow. “And <em>sloppy</em>, honestly, trying to kill Ritsu in the bathroom was just careless for someone who’s meant to be subtle.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Asano,” Kayano swore, earning some more shocked looks. “I don’t need killing advice from a guy who got vomited on by his target.”</p><p>Asano glared at her. “At least I wasn’t stupid enough to get homicidal tentacles!”</p><p>“Bite me!” she yelled back.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough,” Koro-sensei intervened. “I gather everyone still has questions, so let’s all stay calm.”</p><p>“You…you nearly killed Ritsu?” Okuda grimaced, staring at Kayano in shock.</p><p>Kayano winced, looking around the room warily. “I…” She felt a rise of shame when she looked at Ritsu. “Yes. Yes, I did.” She sighed, nearly flinching when she saw the confused look on Nagisa’s face. “I understand if you guys never want to trust me again, and I know you have a lot of questions, but I promise I’m not going to hurt any of you!”</p><p>“Yeah, she won’t!” Machida quickly reassured. “Like we said, she’s completely human right now!”</p><p>Kayano smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Machida.”</p><p>The students still eyed her warily.</p><p>“I would never jeopardise any of your safety,” Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on Kayano’s head. “So be assured that no one is in danger of Kayano.”</p><p>There was a long pause of silence.</p><p>Nagisa frowned briefly, looking up. “…So, why do…why did you have tentacles?”</p><p>Kayano grimaced. “Like I said. Long story.”</p><p>“It’ll be explained in this episode,” Ritsu told them brightly, not seeming concerned.</p><p>“Exactly,” Asano said, shrugging. “So let’s just sit down and watch instead of getting worked up.”</p><p>“Um, I’m sorry, but this is something worth getting worked up about!” Toda complained.</p><p>“Yeah, Kayano of all people has tentacles!” Okano exclaimed. “Who the hell saw that coming!?”</p><p>“Well, when you think about it, there were hints…” Takebayashi commented, thinking back to the brief flashbacks shown before the reveal. “She can’t swim, loves sugar, and talks about having a second blade.”</p><p>“How the heck is that foreshadowing?!” Muramatsu questioned. “That could apply to anyone in class!”</p><p>Kayano sighed. “Guys, please, let’s just watch the footage so it can explain what happened, then we can talk about it more afterwards—is that okay?”</p><p>Her response came as a hesitant silence.</p><p>Uchida snuck behind Hoga and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Then, Nagisa turned to look at her. His eyes widened.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(I have more than one.) Kayano’s face was dark as she glared at her classmate and teacher. (Didn’t you notice?)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei’s head rose and he saw Kayano. He barely had time to process what was going on before her tentacles attacked the floor below him, shaking the building.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“WHOA!!”</p><p>The students were gaping as they watched the attack.</p><p>Kayano sighed and sat back down, feeling her nerves come on when no one but Machida would sit close to her.</p><p>Nagisa looked at Kayano and then the tentacles on screen. (How is this even real?!)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The students in the classroom looked around in confusion and concern.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei fell through a hole into the ground. Kayano jumped in after him.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Aah! A pitfall!) He panicked.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Oh, Koro-sensei, how I love you.” Kayano’s voice didn’t sound like her own - it was dark. Her eyes glowed with bloodlust. “Please die.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>A number of students winced at the change in tone.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. (She doesn’t even sound like herself.)</p><p>Kayano looked over at him worriedly. (Please, don’t hate me after this…)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa stared wide-eyed at the hole in the floor. He was now the only one in the room. “Kayano, you…”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(I watched closely. Saw different assassins try and fail. But the one thing they used that seemed most effective was a simple pitfall.) Kayano’s tentacles mercilessly went after Koro-sensei, who was frantically doing his best to block them.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano’s skin bristled as she felt more students stare at her in disbelief and fear.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>He glanced down. (Oh no! An anti-me pool!) he realized. (I have to get above ground before it’s too late!)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Pretty good, right?) Kayano thought sadistically. (I know <em>exactly</em> how your tentacles move! After all, I studied you for over a year… from the best seat in the house!) She smiled maniacally as her feet slammed into Koro-sensei, forcing him deeper into the hole.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Wow!” Hatanaka gaped. “She’s pushing him into a corner.”</p><p>“Kayano, you might just kill him!” Rio gawked.</p><p>“Your tentacles are faster and look stronger,” Karma stated, looking impressed.</p><p>“It’ll be because there’s only two of them right?” Kimura said. “Didn’t Shiro say they reduced Itona’s tentacles to improve speed?”</p><p>Sugaya nodded. “Yeah, I remember that too.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei grunted with effort as he dragged his tentacles against the wall, attempting to keep himself from hitting the liquid. He stopped uncomfortably close to the surface.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(One more oughtta do it!) Kayano thought, but before she could go much closer, her eyes widened in surprise and her smile disappeared.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei gave a shout of effort as he let out a burst of energy from his tentacles. Kayano tried to protect herself. She used the tentacles to shield herself from any injury she might have obtained as she was projected upwards.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa’s eyes widened in amazement. (Where did that come from?!)</p><p>“That looks like something from Dragon Balls!” Oota pointed at the screen.</p><p>Fuwa nodded in awe. “It’s like a burst of energy!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei shot himself out the side of the pit, causing a giant cloud of dust to explode outward as he forced a path through the ground. He propelled into the air, landing on the grass. He was breathing heavily.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The class walked toward him. “Koro-sensei, are you alright?” Nagisa asked urgently.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>His arm was over Isogai’s shoulder as his classmate helped him walk.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano winced when she saw him injured. “I’m sorry, Nagisa,” she apologised quickly. “You shouldn’t have gotten caught in the crossfire.”</p><p>Nagisa’s eyes widened, but then felt something stir in his chest when he saw the concern on her face. “It’s…it’s okay.”</p><p>She grimaced, ducking her head. “No, it’s not…”</p><p>He stared at her for a moment before putting aside his discomfort and moving closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I know you’re not in control, so it’s okay.”</p><p>Kayano felt a swell of relief, even if his gaze was still cautious.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“What in the world? What just happened?” Isogai asked.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano shot through the roof of the storage building. When she came back down, she stood on the roof, her tentacles surrounding her. Her hair was down. As she looked at her classmates, her face showed no emotion.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The class gasped and their eyes widened.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Are those what I think?” Kanzaki asked.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Since when does Kayano have tentacles?!” Kataoka exclaimed.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano closed her eyes and smiled. “Aw, damn it. And I attacked you with everything I had. You’re slippier than I thought, clearly.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Whoa, you sound and look so different,” Kimura said warily. “Y-you’re like a completely different person!”</p><p>“Are the tentacles mind controlling you?” Toka asked hesitantly. “But then how…?”</p><p>Kayano grimaced. “Well, I’m not homicidal!” She sighed, trying to think of how to explain it. “The tentacles have/had their own personality, but it was manifested from my original one.”</p><p>“Original one?” Nagisa repeated.</p><p>She cringed. “Yeah…” She gave a nervous laugh. “So…the whole nice kindhearted girl image <em>may </em>have been fake at first...” Kayano shrugged. “I mean, I consider myself a nice person but I’ll be the first to admit I have had my co-workers call me a bitch…or a diva.”</p><p>“Diva?” Mimura’s eyes widened. “Wait, did you say co-workers?!”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Kayano rubbed the back of her neck. “It’ll probably explain it further down the line.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei rose from the ground. “Kaede… What is the meaning of this?”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Kayano laughed. “FYI, my real name’s not Kaede. I’m <em>Aguri Yukimura’s little sister</em>.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei inhaled sharply.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>The students looked like their heads would explode.</p><p>“Where is all this coming from?!” Sugaya exclaimed.</p><p>“Will someone explain how any of this makes sense?!!” Hatanaka complained.</p><p>“Ms Yukimura is your sister?” Hara repeated, staring at her in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah…” Kayano smiled tightly. “Uh…surprise!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano looked at him, her eyes giving off pure hatred. “You get it now, don’t you? Murderer.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Murderer?” Okuda muttered, looking over at Koro-sensei.</p><p>Koro-sensei winced at that, looking down when the students and teachers looked over.</p><p>“I don’t know the full story here,” Kayano said quickly. “And, I still don’t but…I know there’s more too it.”</p><p>Some of the students nodded at that.</p><p>“There is still a lot we don’t know,” Isogai murmured.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Wait, Yukimura?” Hara gasped.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa, who now stood on his own, stared at Kayano along with the rest of the class. (When the girl we all thought we knew suddenly dropped the act, her face looked cruel, like it belonged to someone else.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano nearly winced when she saw herself. (This really isn’t helping my case in convincing them I’m not crazy…)</p><p>Asami’s gawked as she stared at the screen.(It has to be her, no doubt about it!)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Oh, well. No point crying over spilled milk,” Kayano said. “I’ll just have to reset. Let’s give it another whirl tomorrow, Koro-sensei. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you where. Now that we’ve fought tentacle to tentacle…” She loosened her tie, unfastening the top button of her shirt in the process. “I’m feeling pretty good about this! <em>Like I could kill you.</em>” Her two tentacles dug into the ground in front of Koro-sensei. She jumped off the roof and used them to leap away.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The students and Koro-sensei wordlessly watched her go.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“It’s like a total 180 in personality!” Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah…” Kayano gave a hesitant laugh as they all stared at her.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“It’s unthinkable,” Itona said. “If she grew those tentacles without a maintenance regimen, the pain would have been beyond hellish. There’s no way she could have powered through it, not with a straight face.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Yeah, whatever,” Maehara said, turning to Sugino. “I’m stuck on her being Yukimura’s <em>little sister</em>!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“She, uh, used to be our homeroom teacher, right?” Sugino asked.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano frowned, feeling a swell of hurt at that. “Nice to know she left an impact…”</p><p>Sugino and the others in Class E winced. “We’re sorry!”</p><p>“Oh! No, it’s okay!” She replied quickly, smiling grimly. “Koro-sensei overshadowed everything—I get it.”</p><p>Nagisa felt guilty. “We did care about her, and she was a great teacher…we didn’t forget we just…”</p><p>Koro-sensei meanwhile was growing flustered. “I didn’t mean to overshadow Aguri’s memory!” He looked close to tears. “That’s the last thing I wanted!!”</p><p>Kayano’s nose wrinkled when his tears splattered her. “Relax, sir, like I said, I understand.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I was angry at first, but I’m not that much anymore…”</p><p>Koro-sensei cried harder. “Your sister was a magnificent teacher—I’m unworthy!”</p><p>She grimaced. “Uh…”</p><p>“Sir! Please calm down!” Nagisa pleaded.</p><p>“Yeah, stop making this about you,” Karma commented dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei cried harder. “You’re right! I’m making things worse!”</p><p>His students groaned in exasperation.</p><p>“Jesus Christ! Shut up!” Terasaka yelled.</p><p>The mutated octopus sniffled, wiping his tears with his handkerchief. “You’re right, children, I can’t waste time on tears!” He sniffled loudly. “But it is a crime that I’ve overshadowed our beloved Ms Yukimura.” His expression grew fierce. “Therefore I shall erect a statue in her memory!!”</p><p>Kayano buried her face in her palm. “Please don’t.”</p><p>“It shall give her the honour she deserves!” Koro-sensei continued, shaking his tentacles into fists. “It shall be a proud monument of her beauty and brains!”</p><p>Kayano sighed loudly. “And knowing your pervert brain you’ll find a way to ruin it!”</p><p>“Kayano!” Koro-sensei admonished.</p><p>She glared fiercely. “You’re a big boobed pervert! I don’t trust you not to fawn over my sister’s massive rack!” Her eyes narrowed. “Especially if you’re behind the creative process.”</p><p>“I would do nothing but honour your sister’s divine beauty!” Koro-sensei argued, sobbing. “I have nothing but respect for her wonderful bre—“</p><p>“Alright, enough!” Karasuma stepped in, getting another headache. “Please, let’s change the subject.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. “Just how big were her breasts?”</p><p>“Bug enough!” Koro-sensei sobbed, crying into his handkerchief.</p><p>Kayano wanted to bash her head against the floor.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Mimura was scrolling through something on his phone. “Aw man, unbelievable. I thought I recognized Kayano from somewhere!” Isogai turned to look at him and Mimura showed him his screen, which had a picture of Kayano with long, black hair. “Seeing her with her hair down and that evil look on her face jogged my memory. Do you remember Haruna Mase, the acting prodigy who could disappear into any role they threw at her?” Pictures of enthusiastic, smiling Kaede Kayano and straight-faced Akari Yukimura slid across the screen. “She turned her back on the business years ago. She looks and acts so different now, I didn’t even make the connection!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“I KNEW IT!” Asami stood up and pointed at her. “You are Haruna Mase!!!”</p><p>“Wow!” Otani’s eyes widened in amazement.</p><p>“YOU’RE HARUNA MASE!!” Another students jumped to his feet. “Holy shit! You were at that movie premier two years ago!”</p><p>“Dude, how the fuck did I on recognise you! I follow your fan page on Tumblr!” Another student yelled.</p><p>(Oh, great, fans…) Kayano smiled nervous. “Uh, hi?”</p><p>“You’re a famous actress!” Nagisa was gawking along with her friends.</p><p>“Yeah…” Kayano sighed deeply. “That’s me.” She shrugged, crossing her legs. “To be honest I took a break when I was thirteen so it’s not too much of a surprise you guys didn’t recognise me, I kinda have a generic face and the green hair is a throw-off.”</p><p>“I can’t believe we have a famous actress in our school!” Miura said excitedly. “This is even more amazing than the tentacles!”</p><p>Juba frowned. “Um, I still feel the tentacles are more of a big deal…”</p><p>“So Ms Yukimura wasn’t just a scientist for a secret project and a teacher…she also has a little sister who is a famous actress?” Araki relayed the information, looking frazzled. “How…are we living in a soap opera or something!?!?!”</p><p>“Nothing makes sense anymore…” Koyama clutched his head.</p><p>“Nothing’s made sense since this year started!!” Seo complained.</p><p>“Why did you quit acting anyway?!” Asami questioned, moving closer to her. “You were getting so many roles!”</p><p>Kayano sighed again. “Well yeah but that was part of the problem.” She smiled grimly. “See, I may have…kinda…had an attitude problem—but not a big one!!” She laughed nervously. “My manager told me to take a break after I threw a cream latter at an intern on set—it missed though! So it’s not like she got burn marks.”</p><p>“What?!” Sugino looked at her in alarm. “You…you’re joking right?”</p><p>“No…she ducked before the latte could hit her.” She gave another apprehensive laugh, blushing. “In my defence I was really stressed!” she tried to explained. “The Director was a complete creep and an asshole who was working me like a dog and I had way too many gigs booked.” Kayano grimaced when she remembered how the intern had cried. “In hindsight I am lucky she didn’t sue me…”</p><p>“Kayano!” Nagisa stared at her in shock.</p><p>Kayano cringed, feeling a rise of shame. “I was an entitled brat, okay?” she told them defensively. “I was a child star who got famous and rich way too quick and it’s not like my parents were around to actually raise me!”</p><p>The students grew silent.</p><p>“…What happened to your parents?” Oota asked hesitantly.</p><p>Kayano tensed up, scowling. “My mom died when I was little so I don’t remember her—my dad is alive <em>somewhere</em>.” She scowled. “I haven’t seen him since Aguri’s cremation but he sends money and pays my rent so…yeah, not much difference there. He was never around.”</p><p>Karma felt a pang of empathy. “Your dad sucks.”</p><p>Kayano gave a bitter laugh. “Yeah, he really does. He’s useless.” She forced a smile. “But I don’t care. He’s only good for money, which is fine. Aguri was the only one who actually talked and spent time with him. He just ignored me.”</p><p>Kanzaki smiled sadly. “I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>Kayano shrugged again, feeling numb. “It’s fine. Aguri is the one who raised me.” She smiled faintly. “Even when she was at school or university, she always stayed close so she could look after me and made sure the housekeeper was treating me right. She was a good sister.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa stared helplessly as his mind processed what was going on. (Which one is real? The girl or the actor?)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned at that. “So…are we really your friends?”</p><p>Kayano winced. “Of course!” Then she sighed when she saw the looks she was getting. “Okay, honestly at the start, I couldn’t have cared less.” She grimaced. “The only thing I was focusing on was getting revenge, but I do like you guys.” Her brow furrowed. “Since we got trapped in here, I’ve been thinking about it more…I mean you were all so worried when I got hurt and then there’s the stuff on screen…”</p><p>Her friends still looked wary but the tension seemed to leave some of their faces.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(When I first set foot in the classroom, I was surprised, to say the least. Who knew an unexpected reunion awaited me.) Shiro thought. He sat in an armchair, holding an envelope in his hand. (Aguri Yukimura’s little sister, a.k.a. Akari Yukimura, ingratiated into the enemy camp under a false name. I realized who she was and investigated.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Wait, how does he know who you are?!” Kimura questioned.</p><p>Kayano frowned, rubbing her chin. “Not sure…”</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed warily.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(As suspected, she was hiding tentacles. Not only did she understand how they worked and how to use them, she gleaned the knowledge in a remarkably short time.) Shiro sounded genuinely impressed. (As tenacious as she is intelligent.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano smirked at that.</p><p>“How long did it take you to understand it?” Araki asked curious.</p><p>“About six hours to understand the basics.” She shrugged. “Then three days to cross reference and investigate the more advanced stuff.” She smiled widely when she saw the shocked looks they were giving her. “I’ve had private tutors my whole life. I still struggle with math but I’m better at science.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Able to maintain the façade under unimaginable pain. Simply put, her mental fortitude cannot be overstated, nor can her considerable acting prowess.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“How bad was the pain?” Nagisa asked apprehensively.</p><p>Kayano smiled tightly. “Like getting stabbed in the neck repeatedly and then have someone twist the knife.” She gave a short laugh when they remained silence. “It hurt like a bitch, but after a few weeks I managed to block most of it out.”</p><p>“How?” Machida asked quietly, frowning. (That could be useful.)</p><p>She shrugged again. “Well before I injected myself I practiced a big at home, nothing like bleeding or anything, just dislocating some of my fingers.” The other students winced. “Then I’d pop the bone back in place—it hurt like hell but I needed to practice blocking out the pain by thinking and focusing on something else.”</p><p>“That’s horrible!” Tsuchiya looked horrified.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but I had to do whatever it took.” Kayano sighed. “It was completely insane but…I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly after my sister died.” She smiled grimly. “Grief can make people do crazy things. It was all really self-destructive when I think about it…”</p><p>Hinano looked close to tears and tackled her with a large hug, making the green haired girl tense. “No one should have to go through that!”</p><p>Kanzaki joined the hug. “You shouldn’t have to face that alone!”</p><p>Kayano stayed stiff, staring at them in surprise. “Well, I’m over the worst of it…” She grimaced when they hugged her tighter. “R-really guys, it’s okay!”</p><p>“No it’s not!” Toka joined in.</p><p>Kayano yelped as she started to get crushed. “Ah!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano stood in a tree, holding the jacket of her school uniform with a tentacle. She had unbuttoned the bottom of her shirt, revealing part of her stomach. (Day after day, no one could guess her murderous intent. She has a gift for assassination, and in E Class, that means something.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Ren’s eyes widened. “…You know…” He cleared his throat. “She’s kind of—“</p><p>Asano raised a hand to cut him off. “Ren, don’t.” He glared at him. “Can you try not saying something sexist or stupid for five minutes?”</p><p>“But she is kind of hot…” Toda whispered.</p><p>Asano buried his face in his palm.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Later that day, Kayano stood at the edge of a cliff on the top of the mountain, wearing a red dress and scarf. The wind blew her hair back behind her as she remembered the events of that day. (I was on my way to see her. We had a lot of catching up to do. The talent agency had put my career on hold. People stopped noticing me on the street.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano stiffened when she realised what was coming next. “Guys! A little space, please!” She tried to push them away.</p><p>Hinano sniffled and wiped her eyes, reluctantly letting her ago as Toka and Kanzaki pulled away as well.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Akari had almost arrived at the lab where Aguri worked. “Where’s this freedom been all my life?” she said happily to herself. She put her hands behind her head. “I’m almost tempted to apply for a day job!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano smiled faintly at that. “It was nice not having all that stress.”</p><p>“Do you think you’ll ever go back to acting?” Asami asked.</p><p>“…I don’t know, maybe…” Kayano shrugged. “I do love it. It’s just I hated having to deal with creepy directors and asshole co-stars…” She sighed. (And it was lonely sometimes.)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Suddenly, the lab exploded, sending out a shockwave and a large cloud of dust.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students reeled back when the explosion hit, while Kayano winced, looking away from the screen.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Akari ran toward the building, maneuvering through the demolition. (I was small, so I could crawl through the rubble easily. If I’d have known what was waiting for me…)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano shut her eyes tight, drawing some worried looks.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>She looked up and saw her sister’s lifeless body laying on the ground in front of what looked like a tentacle monster. Aguri’s blood dripped off the end of one of his tentacles.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students and teachers stared at the screen in horror.</p><p>Kanzaki covered her mouth to smother a sob when she saw.</p><p>Nagisa nearly choked, looking over at Kayano who had her eyes closed tight.</p><p>“Sir…is that you?” Sugaya mumbled when he saw the tentacle creature on the screen.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked away from the screen and curled more in on himself. “No and yes…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Akari’s breathing shook as the creature stood and took off into the sky.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>She walked over to the body. “Aguri?” When her sister gave no response to her shaking voice, she ran toward her and kneeled next to her body. “Big sis?” She began to panic. “Oh God, talk to me!” She shook her sister’s shoulders. “Wake up! Aguri, <em>please</em>!” She began to cry, realizing that her sister was dead.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano nearly choked when a sob threatened to come out.</p><p>“Kayano…” Nagisa exchanged a worried look with Karma and moved closer to her. “It’s okay if—“</p><p>“No, we just need to get this over with.” She opened her eyes and cringed when she saw the screen. “I already saw the body before. It’s not the second time around. It’s fine.”</p><p>Nagisa didn’t look convinced and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly when he didn’t know what else to do.</p><p>Kayano looked surprised and relieved by the gesture, feeling her eyes tear up when some emotions threatened to burst out.</p><p>Uchida quickly pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>She then noticed the piece of paper that lay by her sister’s head. She picked it up and read it.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“It’s okay,” Sugino said quietly, drawing close as well to her.</p><p>Kayano shut her eyes tight when the tears stung her eyes, the images of Aguri’s dead body making her feel sick. Then the sob came out when Nagisa gave her shoulder another squeeze.</p><p>He nearly fell over when she sobbed into his arms, causing him to look around helplessly. “Uh! I-it’s okay!”</p><p>Kayano scrunched her eyes up tight and cried harder as the rest of E Class came to surround her like a protective cocoon.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Kanzaki said softly, rubbing the green-haired girl’s back while she cried.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, letting her cry on his shoulders as the tears wet his neck. “We’re here.”</p><p>Karma awkwardly patted her on the head. “Just let it out…”</p><p>Hoga pushed passed Uchida and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“To Whom It May Concern,</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>I will withdraw for now, but I can take over as homeroom teacher for Kunugigaoka Junior High Class 3-E if you want. I will discuss this with you at a later date.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>From a super-destructive being”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei yelped when his students shot him glares.</p><p>“What kind of note is that?!” Hiroto looked angry.</p><p>“Uh! T-the context—“</p><p>“Fuck context you can’t just leave that note near Ms Yukimura’s dead body!” Terasaka complained while Kayano sobbed louder.</p><p>“No wonder she thinks you murdered her sister!” Yoshida yelled.</p><p>“I didn’t know Kayano was there!” Koro-sensei looked close to tears again. “The situation is complex! I…there’s a lot more to it, I swear!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(That’s when I saw them on the ground next to her - vials of tentacle seed. I don’t know why I felt the need to take one with me. I guess some part of me understood if I was going to avenge my sister’s death, the stuff in that vial would be necessary.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Was Ms Yukimura trying to escape with the vials?” Fujii whispered.</p><p>Her friends shrugged. “Maybe…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Later, Akari had researched the tentacles. “The weaponized tentacle prototype is compatible with human physiology… provided a strict regimen is adhered to, otherwise the pain is excruciating.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Nothing to it - on principle, no different than being an actor. When my mind’s fixed on something, I just keep rolling,) she thought matter-of-factly.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>A number of students winced when they remembered the repeated phrase.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“That sounds a lot more sinister in hindsight,” Okajima said.</p><p>Kayano sniffled as she lifted her head from Nagisa’s shoulder, rubbing her eyes. “Yeah, I know.” She wiped the rest of her tears away with her sleeve as she calmed down. “I always did like my catchphrases…” She looked at her classmates sadly. “Look, I’m sorry I lied to you guys, but I do actually care about you, that bit wasn’t a lie…”</p><p>There was still some hesitance but then her classmates smiled at her.</p><p>“We care about you too, Kayano,” Sugino said, and then frowned.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re our friend,” Nagisa told her warmly.</p><p>“And what’s assassination without some deception,” Karma tried to joke.</p><p>Kanzaki handed her a handkerchief. “And we’d really like to get to know the real you if you’d give us a chance.”</p><p>Kimura smiled. “Yeah! Akari Yukimura sounds like an amazing person.”</p><p>Hinano hugged Kayano. “And she’s just as much as our friend as Kayano is!”</p><p>A tiny smile spread onto Kayano’s face, returning the hug. “Thanks…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Akari spoke to the principal, finalizing her transfer to Kunugigaoka. “I believe this is the first instance we’ve seen of someone passing the entrance exam out of the blue,” The Pricipal’s secretary told her. “Forgive me. Kaede Kayano, is it?”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Yes, thank you very much, sir!” Akari said in her bright Kayano voice, bowing lightly. Her hair was still black, but it was now tied up in the way she wore it at school.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Forged ID papers, the name of a bit part I’d played in a made-for-TV movie, and presto. I was in.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Where did you get forged ID papers from?” Kimura asked.</p><p>Kayano smiled shyly. “Showbiz is shady.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Excuse me,” Kayano said to the Principal in an overly polite tone, completely contradicting her words and actions, “But I understand this school has a special class for students with behavioral issues?” She flipped out a metal baton and, in one hit, smashed the principal’s award. “Or is that just a rumour?”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>There was a loud gasp followed by,</p><p>“<em>You </em>broke the trophy!!” Seo pointed at her shock.</p><p>Kayano smiled sweetly. “Oops.”</p><p>Then Asano burst out laughing, surprising them. “This is gold!”</p><p>She smirked, shrugging. “Well it did seem the quickest way to get sent down, and I had the principal pegged as an uptight freak the moment I walked in the room.” She raised an eyebrow. “He was re-arranging the pens on his desk when I came in—who does that?!”</p><p>“…I do that…” One student mumbled but no one else heard.</p><p>Asano’s lips quirked into a smirk. “I’ll admit, Yukimura, I’m impressed.”</p><p>Kayano raised an eyebrow. “Oh, <em>wow</em>, what an honour.” Then her smirk grew. “But considering how much of an abusive asshole your dad is, I’ll take that as a compliment.” She almost laughed. “I could even destroy his whole office if you want, that could be fun!”</p><p>A few students laughed and A Class looked pleased.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Back at her home, Akari glared at her reflection in a mirror. (If my instincts were on point, in Kunugigaoka’s E Class, I’d find the monster that <em>murdered my sister</em>.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei winced, looking down.</p><p>Kayano sighed when she saw his reaction. (His explanation better be good…)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>She thought back to a conversation she’d had with Aguri at a restaurant. “Oh, Akari, you’re so lucky you’re cute!” Aguri had said. “What I wouldn’t give to have taken after Mom’s side of the family!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Wait, was your mom small too?” Hiroto asked.</p><p>“Well, yeah she was small,” Kayano replied. “She was just a bit taller than me when she died.”</p><p>Okajima and Muramatsu exchanged a look. “…A was her height the only thing that was—“</p><p>“Shut up, you perverts!” Kayano snapped, causing them to reel back.</p><p>“It’s an honest question!” Okajima whined.</p><p>Kayano’s eye twitched in rage. “It’s none of your business!” She scowled and crossed her arms. (Even if Aguri inherited Mom’s bust size and dad’s height…) Her scowl worsened. (It’s not fair! She got all the good parts!!)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Akari smiled at her, unsure of how to respond. She’d glanced at her sister’s chest, which was larger than hers. (You’re cute too!)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nearly cried again. “Magnificent.”</p><p>“Hey!” Kayano yelled. “Eyes away from the screen, pervert!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Please, when it comes to looks, hair color is all we have in common!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Akari stared at her reflection. (So I dyed it.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Are you gonna keep the green hair?” Okano asked.</p><p>Kayano hummed, looking at a green strand. “Probably not, it’s kind of annoying to maintain, but I might keep it for a few more months.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Akari lifted her hair and positioned the needle above the back of her neck. (Why the monster wanted to take over my sister’s teaching position, I had no earthly idea.) When she injected the tentacle seed, her breathing shook and her eyes revealed that she was experiencing immense pain. (But unless I wanted him to walk away scot-free, I had to stay in character. Play the part to perfection.) She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she wore the same expression that she had two minutes before.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano walked into the classroom on her first day. Her hair was dyed green. Nagisa was the only one in the room. His hair was tied back the way he’d had it for years.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Hello,” he greeted her. “You must be the new girl.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano looked over at Nagisa warily. (Please don’t take this the wrong way.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Mm hm!” Kayano responded, smiling brightly. “Just transferred here today!” Nagisa watched her for a moment, and she did the same. “Your hair’s really long…”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Yeah…” he said, reaching behind his head to touch it. “Eventually I wanna cut it short, but for now I don’t have much of a say.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>A few students looked uncomfortable while Nagisa tried to ignore the worried looks.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Even if I don’t stand out, I’ll be watched. Let’s play around with the casting a bit. Someone <em>else</em> can be the main character.) She walked over to him, pulling out a couple ponytail holders. (Kaede needs to blend in with the scenery.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa’s eyes widened at that.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano took out Nagisa’s hair and put it up into two pigtails on the top of his head. He was pleasantly surprised - he liked this much more than the way he’d been wearing it. “There you go! Now we look the same!” Kayano said to him. “Kaede Kayano. Pleased to meet you!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Oh…” Nagisa felt weird. “So that’s why you wanted to be my friend…”</p><p>Kayano cringed. “Well, yeah but—but that changed after a few weeks!” she said quickly. “I didn’t know you properly so I was only focussed on revenge, but after a few weeks I started to care about you and the others!” She looked down, feeling out of her depth. “I now this looks bad, but you have to believe me, I do see you guys are my friends.” Her shoulders stiffened. “I’ve never really had actual friends before, and everyone in the industry was either fake or just wanted something—you guys have been the best kind of friends I could have ever dreamed of!”</p><p>Kataoka frowned. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes!” Kayano looked at Nagisa firmly. “Believe me, you’re my friend, Nagisa. You all are, and I don’t want to lose that.”</p><p>“You haven’t,” Nagisa reassured, brow furrowed. “It’s just a lot to process, that’s all.” He forced a smile. “We all have secrets.”</p><p>She smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, but none of yours involve secret homicidal tentacles…”</p><p>He gave a short laugh. “Well, yeah, true.” His smile was genuine. “But no matter what it is, we’ll work through it. That’s what matters.”</p><p>Kayano smiled in relief.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano thought back to what seemed to just be another day in class, but looking back from her perspective, it was obvious that she was watching Koro-sensei’s every move. Two thorny branches came out of the back of her neck. The area around them was immensely cracked, trying to represent her pain. Even through this, she kept a smile plastered on her face.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(The tentacles spoke to me. Asked me what I wanted to be. ‘That’s easy,’ I said. ‘An assassin.’ I choked back the pain, hid my burning hatred, all the while silently picking my moment.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano still stood at the edge of the cliff on the mountain. (If I die, so what? Revenge will have been worth it.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>A number of students and teachers looked at the screen in dread.</p><p>“Hence the homicidal bit.” Kayano sighed. “Itona’s tentacles are obsessed with strength and being the strongest, but mine’s obsession was murder…which means I really should have phrased my answer better.”</p><p>“So the tentacles really do have their own tentacles,” Okuda commented, looking at Koro-sensei. “You said yours were in harmony together, sir?”</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “Yes, and that’s down to the answer I gave them when they spoke to me.”</p><p>“That’s really amazing,” Isogai said. “It’s sentient life.”</p><p>“Yeah, but one that takes things way too literally,” Karma commented.</p><p>Kayano nodded. “When I started doubting things or got too emotional, they took over.” She rubbed the bac of her neck. “I lost control of them and they pushed my subconscious down deep…”</p><p>“But you managed to regain control,” Nagisa reminded her.</p><p>“Yeah, just barely,” Kayano replied, frowning. “And only for a few seconds…”</p><p>“That’s still amazing considering how strong they were,” Nagisa told her.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Just as I thought,” Shiro said from behind her. Kayano sighed in annoyance, not bothering to look at him. “You don’t heed instructions. Did I or did I not warn you to wait until my preparations were complete?”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“You’re working with him?” Yoshida questioned.</p><p>“Look like it,” Kayano commented. “Reluctantly by the looks of it.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“What makes you such an authority?” Kayano responded flatly. “Look at the piss-poor shape you left Itona in.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>A student snorted but quickly hid their laughter.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“This attitude of yours may well be an indicator of metabolic imbalance. If you continue to ignore the dangers of untamed tentacles, it’s only a-”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>He was cut off by Kayano’s tentacles shooting back at him. Kayano turned to face him.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“WHOA!”</p><p>“You have a lot of control moving the tentacles.” Karma asked, looking at her curiously. “How often did you practice using them?”</p><p>Kayano shrugged. “I practiced picking up things in my apartment, then I’d practice the more combat stuff in old junkyards where I could test their strength.” She smiled slightly. “Last week I used a lot of Karasuma’s PE training to manoeuvre with them for balance.”</p><p>Karasuma looked impressed. “That would have taken a lot of focus.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t give up easily.” She smiled tightly. “I was up all night practicing in the dark when no one was around.”</p><p>“How often did you get sleep?” Sugino asked in concern.</p><p>She shrugged. “Well, I’ve only been getting on average 2 to 3 hours a night anyway because of the pain…I took a few sleeping pills but they don’t really work all that well.”</p><p>“Dude…” Muramatsu was a loss for words. “How are you not exhausted.”</p><p>Kayano shrugged again. “Well, the pain kept me alert and I had a good beauty and make-up routine.” She forced another smile. “I did have a great sleep while I was passed out after my fight with Ritsu.” She stretched. “I don’t know what was in that drug but I slept like a baby!”</p><p>Her classmates looked very concerned.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Mind your own business.” She glared. “I can kill him without your help, understood?” She leaped off the edge of the cliff, using her tentacles to travel quickly.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“So mercilessly cold,” Shiro laughed. “And to your own family.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“FAMILY?!”</p><p>The students erupted in confusion.</p><p>Kayano frowned. (What the…?) Then her eyes widened. (Wait a sec…) Her eyes narrowed. “That son of a bitch!”</p><p>“HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?!” They cried.</p><p>She sighed. “He’s my brother-in-law.” Her frown returned. “Well, technically he was going to be my future brother in law but with Aguri dying and all…”</p><p>There was a brief silence.</p><p>“HE’S YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW!!!”</p><p>“That’s it!” Araki yelled, raising his arms in defeat. “I’m done. This is completely ridiculous.”</p><p>“Who writes this shit!?” Seo yelled.</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. “Well, there was foreshadowing…”</p><p>“What foreshadowing!?” Araki tugged at his hair. “Will someone explain this madness!”</p><p>Kayano sighed, stretching. “Look, I don’t like him being even remotely related to me, but what can you do, right?”</p><p>Sugino clutched his head in his hands. “I’m so confused….”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Back in the classroom, the students watched some scenes from Kayano’s acting roles through their phones. The character she was playing held a grown man by the front of his shirt and was yelling at him. <em>“I’ll kill you! You’ll die like the animal you are! Give me back my mother, now! Give her back to me!”</em></strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Uh-huh. Definitely Kayano,” Karma said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“That’s crazy!” Maehara exclaimed. “It’s like she has a split personality or something!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“That’d explain how she’s been able to keep her identity a secret,” Sugino said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano frowned. “I don’t have a split personality…” She rubbed her chin. “At least I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Um! The evidence begs to differ!” Koyama argued. “You became a completely different person.”</p><p>“Well not exactly.” She hummed. “I tend to absorb personality traits if I immerse myself too much in a role.”</p><p>“Like with method acting?” Mimura replied.</p><p>Kayano nodded. “Yeah, sometimes I get too lost in the character and lose a bit of myself in the process…”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>Her classmates looked concerned again.</p><p>She smiled sheepishly. “But that’s normal in the entertainment industry—that’s why we get therapy or rehab!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa watched his phone, a concerned expression on his face. (Kayano might have always done her own thing, but still, we all adored her. Why was she so close to me? Was I part of her cover? Did my bloodlust disguise hers?) He thought back to Kayano’s big assassination attempt. (Now that I think about it, the whole pudding thing was just a ruse. We’d have gotten suspicious if she hadn’t contributed <em>something</em> to the cause. Turns out the harmless, ditzy Kayano we all thought we knew isn’t even real. It’s all been a performance.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“A very well done one, to be honest,” Tsuda said. “You fooled everyone.”</p><p>“Yeah, the manipulation was amazing,” Satsuki praised.</p><p>Asano hummed. “It was very well executed minus your tentacles letting loose.” He shrugged. “But besides your downfall, your planning was interesting and perceptive.” He smirked. “Using each of your classmates and teacher’s weaknesses to your own advantage is impressive.”</p><p>“<em>Aw,</em> thanks!” Kayano looked amused. “I could give you guys extra lessons if you buy me pudding! It could be fun.”</p><p>Miura clapped her hands. “Oh! You could teach us to be better liars so we can fool the Principal!”</p><p>Kayano grinned. “Sounds like a plan!”</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked proud wiping away a fake tear. “To think all that potential hidden away!”</p><p>Karasuma sighed. “Don’t encourage her!”</p><p>3-E watched worriedly.</p><p>“So, I’m concerned,” Isogai said, watching the exchange.</p><p>Hazama smirked. “Why? She’s using her manipulative powers for good.”</p><p>“Is it really good if she’s helping A-Class become better liars?” Sugino asked apprehensively.</p><p>Takebayashi shrugged. “Well, it would be useful against the Principal.”</p><p>“And she’s just trying to be herself,” Nagisa pointed out. “She seems happy.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Mimura turned to Koro-sensei. “Excuse me, sir. Why did Kayano… well, why did she call you a murderer?”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The entire class stared at Koro-sensei, waiting for an answer.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Does it have to do with your past?” Isogai hesitantly asked.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p><b><strong>“Talk to us, Koro-sensei, please! What happened?” Kimura said. “We trust you, so just be honest with us.”<br/><br/>“He’s right,” Kataoka said strictly. “We deserve to know the truth. </strong></b><em>Please.</em> It’s unacceptable to stay quiet.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Karma watched with his arms crossed from the back of the room.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“You understand unless you tell us something, we’re done here,” Isogai told him. “I’m sorry, but that’s just the way it is.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>A lot of Class E nodded.</p><p>“There are a lot of questions that need answering,” Kataoka said. “And Kayano’s owed an explanation.”</p><p>Kayano nodded, her smile faded. “You promised you’d tell me the whole truth.”</p><p>“And you’ll get it,” Koro-sensei told them, sighing. “I already know it’s close, especially which what we’ve seen so far. It won’t be long now until you see the whole truth…”</p><p>The students and teachers grew more uneasy.</p><p>Nagisa felt a rise of dread. (A truth we’re not going to like the answer to by the sound of it…)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>After a moment of silence, Koro-sensei looked down. “I don’t blame you,” he said. “Very well, then. It’s time my past came to light.” He raised a tentacle. “I’ll tell you on one condition: you hear my big secret <em>as a class</em>, meaning, of course, that we must find Kayano.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei’s phone buzzed. He looked at it to find a message from Kayano that read, “Come to the field of zebra grass in the back hills at 7 p.m.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. “Well, that didn’t take long…”</p><p>“So, what you’re just going to fight each other outright?” Rinka looked at Kayano.</p><p>“Looks like it.” Kayano grimaced. “The tentacles can get pretty irate if something starts to jeopardise their goal…” She groaned, looking up at the hole in the ceiling. “Shiro was right about my attitude problem. The tentacles are imbalanced and reckless, no amount of reasoning is going to stop them right now until Koro-sensei is dead.”</p><p>“But isn’t that also kind of good?” Hashimoto asked cautiously. “It means Koro-sensei will be dead so the Earth will be saved.”</p><p>“Well…” Kayano grimaced. “Not if I end up dead.” The students winced. “As I said, the tentacles are in control. They’re angry and reckless. They’re not thinking logically and if they overheat in a fight I won’t even have chance to kill Koro-sensei because I might already be dead…”</p><p>Hashimoto flinched. “Oh, shit…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The next evening, the class stood behind Koro-sensei in the field. Kayano left a gap between her classmates and herself, her back facing them.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>After a moment, she turned to look at him. “So you showed up,” she said, smiling. “Great. Let’s end this.” Koro-sensei exhaled, not looking forward to this. Kayano’s tentacles swung at the tall grass, cutting off the tips. They flew by in the wind. “I gave you your name. Practically makes me your mother. What’s the old joke? ‘I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it’?”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Okay, can we please stop with the forced tentacle family metaphors!?” Mimura complained.</p><p>“…Okay, that sentence alone just sounds wrong,” Sugaya replied.</p><p>“I mean, I guess it’s kind of a tentacle family,” Okajima commented.</p><p>Toka cringed. “Ew, gross.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Listen to me,” Koro-sensei said urgently, but not so much so that it was provoking or threatening to her. “It’s too dangerous for you to keep using those tentacles. They have to be removed - your life is in jeopardy!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“What are you babbling about?” Kayano responded, not taking him seriously. “They’re in peak condition! You’re not gonna break my composure with a bluff.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“See what I mean.” Kayano gestured her thumb at the screen. “The tentacles have gone crazy at this point, and they weren’t very stable to begin with.”</p><p>“Then how do we stop them?” Nagisa questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, with Itona’s he wasn’t too far gone to listen to reason,” Muramatsu said. “But Kayano’s are full on murderous!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Kayano,” Nagisa called. “I thought we were your friends, but this whole time, you were acting? All the stuff we’ve done, what we’ve been through together?”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano laughed. “It’s what I do. I’m an actor; I act. Watching Nagisa take that beating from Takaoka - it took everything I had not to step in. When I was kidnapped by thugs, kicked in the ribs by the Reaper - I was pissed enough to have killed them! But I maintained. Never once let the mask slip. Poor, pitiful Kayano, the frail little girl everybody loved.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Can you imagine if you did lose control?” Sugino shuddered. “It would have been a bloodbath!”</p><p>“I know,” Kayano replied grimly. “I could have killed a lot of people.” She sighed. “Which is kind of terrifying…”</p><p>“Yeah, just <em>a little</em>,” Machida commented warily.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“You did all of this… for your big sister?” Fuwa asked.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Koro-sensei murdered her. She never hurt anyone. All she wanted to do was teach. How she used to <em>brag</em> about all of you,” she said bitterly. She thought back to a time in the classroom that Aguri had told her about.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Come on, put your minds to it!” Aguri had said. “Apply yourselves, and E Class can open up a <em>world</em> of possibilities! You can do it!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nakamura smiled at her teacher. “That’s all fine and good, Miss Yukimura, but… we <em>gotta</em> do something about your shirts.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Aguri had gasped and crossed her arms, covering the picture on it. “What are you talking about?! This style is hot right now!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>3-E turned away from the screen when it became too much.</p><p>“We’re sorry we forgot her,” Rio mumbled, feeling ashamed. “We did like her.”</p><p>“She was a great teacher,” Nagisa said quietly.</p><p>Kayano swallowed a lump in her throat. “It’s…it’s okay guys.” She smiled weakly. “I know you cared, you just didn’t have chance to know her that long…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Takebayashi looked at the ground. “Kayano, we… we know. We only had her a couple of weeks. It was March of last year, but that was long enough to see that she was a passionate teacher.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“It’s true!” Hinano said earnestly. “She was amazing!”</p><p>“We’re sorry we didn’t appreciate her enough,” Kanzaki bowed her head.</p><p>Kayano sighed, feeling tired. “It’s in the past. It’s okay.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Sugino stared at his hand. “<em>Could</em> Koro-sensei murder someone? I mean, like, actually in cold blood? I just don’t see it. Nothing we know about him remotely jibes with that.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, feeling a rise of shame. (Appearances are deceiving, children.) He looked at his tentacles. (The only favour Yanagisawa did me was having me see just how much of a monster I was on the inside by bringing it outward…)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Yeah, maybe you’re wrong; maybe you don’t have the whole story yet!” Kurahashi told her. “Give him a chance!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Karma’s hands were in his pockets. “Come on, Kaede, you’ve been here a year. You should know what kind of person he is by now. I get it, we have to deal with him eventually, but you can’t think he murdered your sister. This shouldn’t be about revenge. That’s not how this works.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>A few students looked shocked by that.</p><p>“Wow…Karma, you…you changed a lot!” Shindo said in amazement.</p><p>Karma smiled faintly. “Yeah, I guess so…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>A shadow covered Kayano’s eyes. She was sweating and shaking.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano grimaced. (it’s already starting…)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Feel like you’re overheating, but the nape of your neck is ice cold?” Itona asked. “It’s a good indication your metabolism is shot, which means those tentacles have just about taken the wheel. If you fight in that condition, they’ll sap your life force. Trust me, I have experience. Worst case scenario, you die.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano’s tentacles suddenly burst into flames and the class gasped. She looked up. “Shut up. I don’t remember asking <em>you</em> for a prognosis. Every weapon comes at a price, but if it’s the least bit usable, you polish it! Guess who taught me that, Koro-sensei,” she said mockingly. “If my body overheats, so much the better! I’ll use it to my advantage. Flaming tentacles could do a lot of damage!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students looked terrified.</p><p>Kayano gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah…we’re in trouble…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“No!” Koro-sensei yelled. “I must insist-”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Suddenly, Kayano’s tentacles flew around, making a circle of fire on the ground with her and Koro-sensei inside. The members of the class at the front of the group jumped away from the flames.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“See?” Kayano glared at Koro-sensei. “I’m in the best shape of my life! Every cell in my body is on high alert. All your weaknesses are mine to exploit.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Stop it, Kayano! This is insane!” Nagisa shouted.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“EXACTLY!!”</p><p>“And also terrifying to think your tentacles were in control for a good portion of yesterday,” Machida commented.</p><p>“I know, right!” Kayano gave a strained laugh. “Can you imagine how bad that could have ended up?!”</p><p>Her friends looked uneasy again.</p><p>“Um, or how about we don’t think about?” Kimura suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, this is already a lot to take in!” Mimura complained.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nakamura and Sugino had to hold him back to keep him from rushing toward her. “Even if you win, it’s suicide! If I’ve learned anything in this class, it’s that no target is worth sacrificing yourself for!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded approvingly. “I won’t lose any of my students.” He looked at them earnestly. “Each one of your lives in precious.”</p><p>Kayano blushed at the concern as some of her classmates smiled at their teacher.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano looked toward the ground, a shadow covering her eyes. “Aw, that’s so sweet of you to be concerned,” she said mockingly. “Still, though… if you think I care…” She looked up, revealing eyes filled with determination and bloodlust. “You’re wrong!” She leaped into the air. Her flaming tentacles flung around as she grew closer to Koro-sensei. “When my mind’s fixed on something, I just keep rolling!” she yelled. She aimed her tentacles at Koro-sensei, focusing only on hitting her target. Koro-sensei dodged all of them, but Kayano wasn’t giving up anytime soon.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students and teachers watched in awe as the tentacles manoeuvred expertly in the air.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Holy crap!” Okajima exclaimed. “It’s like a meteor shower!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Just how powerful are those tentacles?!” Hatanaka exclaimed.</p><p>“Well, there’s less of them, so speeds an advantage here on her part,” Takebayashi replied.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nakamura and Sugino still held Nagisa’s arms, but Nagisa wasn’t fighting them anymore. He just stared at the fight in front of them. (This is the real Kayano, not the character. This is the person behind the mask.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano smiled nervously when she saw how apprehensive they looked. “I promise I’m not that crazy in real-life!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano laughed sadistically. Her eyes were wide and red - the tentacles were quickly taking control of her mind. “Ripped off a chunk!” She held one of Koro-sensei’s yellow tentacles in her own fiery one. “Look at that, it’s still all wriggly!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Shit!” Hiroto swore, gaping. “You already ripped off a tentacle!!”</p><p>“Sir, she’s owning you in the first ten seconds!” Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “Her bloodlust and tentacles are strong…”</p><p>“And growing more unstable! Just look at her eyes!” Chiba pointed at the screen.</p><p>“The fire isn’t helping feed the brain of oxygen either,” Koyama said. “The smoke will make her more delirious!”</p><p>Kayano felt her worry start to creep up. “I’ll admit…the odds aren’t looking all that great for me right now…”</p><p>“But we won’t fail!” Koro-sensei firmly, resting a tentacle on her head. “I said I wouldn’t lose a student! No matter what it takes, you will not die, Kayano!”</p><p>Kayano’s eyes widened when she looked up at him.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Itona was staring at her, just like the rest of Class E. “She’s been in boss battle mode for maybe fifteen seconds, and already the tentacles have gotten a foothold on her brain.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano let out a cruel laugh. “Aww, what’s the matter, <em>Koro-sensei</em>?” she taunted. “The headaches aren’t an issue anymore. Wow, the speed’s starting to feel good!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“If she’s that far gone, it’s too late,” Itona finished. “Whether she gets her revenge on Koro-sensei or not, another few minutes of this… she’s dead.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa gasped. (Kayano, is this… is this really how you wanted the assassination to go?)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Of course not!” Kayano sighed. “I may want revenge for my sister but I don’t’ want to die…” She slumped. “The tentacles are a whole other level of crazy. You should have heard me trying to reason with them once we started watching the footage—they were complete jerks.” She scowled. “They kept calling me weak and pathetic, and the worst thing is I actually started to believe them for a while…”</p><p>Nagisa’s brow furrowed. “They really said that?”</p><p>Her lips twisted into a scowl. “Yeah. Like I said, they were jerks. They always used to talk to me when no one else was around.” She rubbed her neck. “At first I thought it was cool, since they only said nice things and they helped me a lot with grieving over Aguri…but in the space of a week they started saying things that made me feel bad.” She stiffened when she saw the looked she was getting. “Bottomline, they were over-controlling jerks and I’m glad they’re gone!”</p><p>There was a brief silence as the students exchanged looks, some of them staring at her like she was crazy.</p><p>Nagisa smiled feebly and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’re glad they’re gone as well.”</p><p>“Yeah, they sound horrible!” Okuda said, hugging her from behind. “I’m glad they aren’t around anymore.”</p><p>Kayano smiled faintly.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano’s eyes were completely red as she glared at Koro-sensei. “Come on! It’s high time for you to <em>die</em>!”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Kayano…) Koro-sensei was deeply worried.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Inside her mind, Kayano felt as if she were surrounded and trapped by dark tentacles. “Kill you,” she kept repeating, her face flushed as she held back tears. “Murderer! Kill you! Kill you! Die! Die!" The dark tentacles closed in on her.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Kayano underneath the one overflowing with anger and revenge gave one last thought before being pushed down by the tentacles. (Koro-sensei… please… save me.)</strong>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Season 2 Episode 15: Confession Time or You don't need context</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to pin-point where Koro-sensei might have grown up but it really is difficult, so I'm going off what hints we got in the Manga. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <strong>Season 2 Episode 15: Confession Time or You don't need context</strong>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Uchida broke free and lunged for the play button.</p><p>Hoga’s eyes widened. “Oh, no you don’t!” She shoved into him and grabbed his arm.</p><p>“No!” Uchida tried to wrestle his arm free and shove her away. “GET BACK!”</p><p>“Damn it, Uchida!” Naoka and Bando tried to pull him back.</p><p>Meanwhile, the other classes were looking over in confusion.</p><p>“Uh, what are those guys doing?” Hiroto asked.</p><p>Okuda squinted. “I don’t know, they’re too far away…”</p><p>From a distance, it looked like a huddle of students were fighting over something.</p><p>“Are they fighting over something?” Nagisa questioned.</p><p>Kayano raised an eyebrow. “Looks like it.”</p><p>Uchida’s gaze snapped to the empty bowl of ramen and grabbed it, throwing it at Naoka’s head.</p><p>“Ah!” Naoka rubbed his head, letting go. “What the hell, dude?”</p><p>“No one!” Uchida shoved Bando back, sending the boy flying backwards and flying into another group of students. “Presses play.” He shielded the button with his body. “BUT ME!”</p><p>His hand smacked down on the button.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The scene re-appeared in the field where Kayano was losing her mind.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“DAMN IT, UCHIDA!” Some Class B and C students yelled at the boy.</p><p>“Fight me!” He challenged raising his arms.</p><p>Hoga came up from behind and punched him in the stomach.</p><p>“Ugh…” Uchida clutched his stomach and keeled over onto the ground.</p><p>“AH HA!” Hoga grinned.</p><p>Meanwhile, the other classes looked confused.</p><p>“Did she just punch him in the stomach?” Machida questioned.</p><p>Hashimoto shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t really know what they’re doing but I’m staying out of it.”</p><p>Hoga pressed play while Uchida groaned on the floor clutching his stomach.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Stop it, Kayano! This is insane!” Nagisa shouted desperately.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Exactly!” Kimura agreed.</p><p>Kayano smiled grimly. “Yeah, I am being pretty crazy here…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “The tentacles kind of had a flair for the dramatics.”</p><p>“Well, considering how Koro-sensei acts…” Hara hummed, rubbing her chin. “It’s not really a shock.”</p><p>“You’re also an actress,” Sugaya commented. “So that probably had some influence.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano looked at the ground, a shadow covering her eyes. “If you think I care…” She looked up, revealing eyes filled with determination and bloodlust. “Then you’re wrong!” She leapt into the air. Her flaming tentacles flung around as she grew closer to Koro-sensei. “When my mind’s fixed on something, I just keep rolling!” she yelled.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa looked on with worry and confusion. (This is the real Kayano, not the character.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano blushed. “I’m not that crazy in real life.” She gave a nervous laugh. “Promise!”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Nagisa smiled sheepishly. “Sorry! It’ll still be a shock for me and we don’t have you to explain what’s going on fully.”</p><p>Hazama smirked. “And it’s okay if you’re a little insane.”</p><p>Karma smirked, ruffling her hair. “That’s practically the quota for this class.”</p><p>“Uh, is it?” Sugino looked nervous.</p><p>Hazama winked. “The members who don’t qualify disappear.”</p><p>Sugino’s eyes widened in horror. “Hazama!”</p><p>She shrugged. “I’m just giving you the heads up.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Itona was staring at her, just like the rest of Class E. “She’s been in boss battle mode for maybe fifteen seconds, and already the tentacles have gotten a foothold on her brain. If she’s that far gone, it’s too late. Whether she gets her revenge on Koro-sensei or not, another few minutes of this… she’s dead.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Kayano…) Koro-sensei was deeply worried.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano gave a nervous laugh. “Oh, man, I’m really going crazy here…”</p><p>“It’s okay, we’ll be a way to fix this,” Nagisa tried to reassure, hiding his nerves.</p><p>“If you aren’t,” Tsuda commented, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t tentacles don’t look like they care about collateral damage.”</p><p>“They aren’t that evil…” Kayano grimaced. “They do care about you guys…in a weird sociopathic way, I think…”</p><p>Ritsu nodded. “It’s true, they did say the reason they didn’t attack Koro-sensei in here outright was that they didn’t want you guys to get hurt…”</p><p>The student grew uneasy.</p><p>“Uh…how nice of them,” Asami said hesitantly. “I guess that’s a positive.”</p><p>“Yeah, but if push came to shove and you guys got too close they wouldn’t stop trying to kill Koro-sensei just to keep you safe,” Kayano told them, sighing. “And if you guys had tried to intervene and stop them from killing Koro-sensei, they would have broken a few bones.”</p><p>A lot of the students looked terrified by that.</p><p>“Okay…” Sugino was sweating. “That’s....uh…”</p><p>“Holy shit!” Okajima exclaimed. “We seriously could have been screwed!”</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. “Considering what we’ve seen, it’s almost ridiculous how that none of you are dead yet.” He shrugged. “If anything a death is practically overdue.”</p><p>Class E winced, starting to look worried again.</p><p>Kayano facepalmed when she saw her friends’ reactions. “Uh, Asano, could you maybe not bring that up until <em>after </em>I’m not literally burning alive on screen?”</p><p>“Oh.” Asano raised an eyebrow, thinking it over when he looked at the frozen screen where the tentacles were burning and her face was deranged. “Well, yes, I suppose.”</p><p>“KAYANO, DON’T DIE!” Hinano sobbed, tackling the green-haired girl into a hug.</p><p>Kayano sighed deeply. “Guys, I’m not going to die!”</p><p>“EXACTLY!!” Koro-sensei sobbed and barreled them both into a hug. “I WON’T LOSE YOU!!!”</p><p>Kayano choked for air as she was smothered by the two of them. “AH!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Inside her mind, Kayano felt as if she were surrounded and trapped by dark tentacles. “Kill you,” she kept repeating, her face flushed as she held back tears. “Murderer! Kill you! Kill you! Die! Die!" The dark tentacles closed in on her.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Kayano underneath the one filled with anger and revenge gave one last thought before being pushed down by the tentacles. (Koro-sensei… please… save me.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“I will, Kayano!” Koro-sensei said fiercely, racing his tentacles in a fist. “You shall not suffer under my care!”</p><p>Kayano flailing under his blobby mass and Hinano’s tight embrace. “You can’t start by not suffocating me!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Koro-sensei looked down like he’d just realized she needed air. “There we go.” He released her and patted her on the head.”</p><p>Hinano wiped away her tears, letting her go.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The opening was played.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Uchida reached for the skip button but was rugby tackled to the floor by Hoga.</p><p>“No, you don’t!” She yelled, pinning him down.</p><p>He tried to shove her off. “Get off me, you weirdo!”</p><p>“…What are you doing?” Haruhi looked annoyed. “Stop messing around!”</p><p>“Seriously, it’s just a play button,” Noaka sighed. “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“Yes, it is!” Uchida insisted.</p><p>“Um…” Ritsu looked over in amusement. “Actually, I was going to say, please don’t skip.” She smiled brightly. “It’s the last opening song!!”</p><p>Karasuma sighed. (At least it’s the last one.)</p><p>“Huh?” Uchida glanced up.</p><p>“Oh! Yay!” Toka beamed. “It’s another song!”</p><p>“Ugh!” Karma groaned in exasperation. “Not another one…”</p><p>Hiroto laughed. “Dude! We’re gonna rock this one!”</p><p>Kataoka smirked. “How do you know she hasn’t changed the singing roster?”</p><p>He clutched his chest in alarm. “Don’t say that!”</p><p>Okano laughed. “It’s true. You could have gotten replaced.” She shrugged. “Happens all the time.”</p><p>“No way!” Hiroto smiled nervously. “My vocals are awesome!” He grinned. “I could be a J Pop Idol!”</p><p>Okano looked amused. “Oh, yeah, your karaoke singing really is just t<em>hat</em> good.”</p><p>Hiroto smirked. “It will be if we have a battle of the bands.” He pointed at Ren. “Right, Sakikibara?”</p><p>“Yes!” Ren looked excited. “It would be amazing, and the girls…” He sighed blissfully, closing his eyes. “Just think of how many girls…“</p><p>Hiroto’s gaze lit up, lost in the fantasy “I know, dude! Just think—“</p><p>Okano and Kataoka whacked him over the head. “Stop!”</p><p>“Ow!” Hiroto whined, rubbing his head while Isogai tried not to laugh.</p><p>“Maehara, stop encouraging him,” Asano sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He’s already annoying enough.”</p><p>“Hey!” Ren looked offended.</p><p>Bando sneakily pressed the play button while everyone was distracted.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The opening board started to play memories from the school year.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked at the screen curiously. (Huh, this is different.)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Wait, just hang on a sec!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>I scream, but it gets me nowhere</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>I put all my strength into being afraid of</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The limits that just kept on closing in</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The scene showed flashes of how the students used to be compared to how they were now.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Oh…” Kanzaki felt a weird feeling in her chest. “This is nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s different,” Toka commented.</p><p>“I like the song!” Hinano said brightly.</p><p>Rio smiled. “I think it’s Karma singing…”</p><p>Karma scowled. “No, it’s not.”</p><p>She grinned wickedly, nudging him. “You sure about that?”</p><p>“Well, it sounds nice,” Okuda commented.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Reality is merciless</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>And time is especially tricky</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>It's like someone's snatching away the blanket I just can't sleep without</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The screen started glitching when Ms Yukimura was shown briefly.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Uh…what the hell?” Uchida and Hoga shared a confused look as they stood up.</p><p>“Why is it glitching?” Hoga questioned.</p><p>“Oh…” Ritsu frowned, scratching her head. “Hm…well there was a non-spoiler version of the last opening and then there was a spoiler one…”</p><p>Mimura nearly choked. “Did you just say spoilers?”</p><p>Ritsu sighed and shrugged. “I made so many versions of Bye Bye Yesterday, it’s really hard to keep track.”</p><p>“…You named the song Bye Bye Yesterday?” Nagisa said, frowning.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I named all of them of course.” She smiled. “All songs need names.” She chuckled. “And I am a creative genius!” Then her eyes grew wide. “I really could have been a producer in another life! The network would have loved my ideas!”</p><p>Nagisa looked apprehensive. “Uh…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>We laughed and fretted</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The scene glitched to Koro-sensei staring at the students in the yard and then they disappeared.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Over silly things, nonsensical things</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Once the final bell rings out</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The fun times will be over, too</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Uh…” Takebayashi cleared his throat quickly. “This is a different tone.”</p><p>Hazama heard him and felt a lump gather in her throat. “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>Terasaka started to feel weird when he saw the memories play out on screen. “…Still a lame song…” He gritted his teeth when he felt a painful feeling in his stomach. “Stupid song.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Bye-bye, yesterday</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>365 days' worth of lessons shoved into bags</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Like always, like it's "see you tomorrow"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students started to grow uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Bye-bye, yesterday</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>365 days' worth of happenings</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei burst out crying, spreading tears everywhere.</p><p>“Ah! Why are you crying!” Seo yelled.</p><p>“It’s so sad!!” Koro-sensei sobbed, snot drizzling from his nose.</p><p>“N-none of this has even happened, you stupid octopus!” Terasaka felt his chest grow tight like someone was squeezing his heart. “Stop being a baby!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The screen started glitching again.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>If you've made me an adult, don't be showing me tears</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Okajima looked annoyed. “How many times is it gonna do this?”</p><p>“Hm.” Ritsu frowned, rubbing her chin. “Well, this is the backups so it is a little less refined. I can check the other episodes to find an undamaged intro.”</p><p>Karasuma made a pained noise.</p><p>Karma groaned. “Please don’t…”</p><p>“It’s so bad.” Nagisa looked amused. “Besides, you did say you’d have a battle of the bands is Asano sang.”</p><p>Karma seemed to consider this. “Well, yeah,” He shrugged. “But I’d wanna sing my own songs.”</p><p>“What like satanic chanting?” Asano remarked dryly.</p><p>Hazama grinned. “Hey, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Bye-bye yesterday</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>365 days' worth of memories</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Even if I grow up some more</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>They still won't fade a bit</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The chalkboard in the classroom showed that there were 86 days left until Koro-sensei's deadline.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The scene shifted to Koro-sensei standing in front of the old Campus building as Nagisa walked away, and when Nagisa looked back over his shoulder and smiled faintly, Koro-sensei was gone.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The opening ended.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa tensed, growing uncomfortable.</p><p>His classmates were quiet and felt a strange torrent of feelings coming on.</p><p>Then Koro-sensei’s sobbing shook the whole assembly. “WHY?!!”</p><p>Nagisa yelped in surprise as he and his classmates were surrounded by tentacles and pulled into an embrace.</p><p>“SIR!!!”</p><p>“Hey, watch it!” Fujii complained as the other students struggled to avoid the tentacles.</p><p>“Ah! Let me go!” Machida tried to escape the yellow tentacles. “These things are weird!!”</p><p>“HELP!” Oota tried to crawl on the ground and drag himself free.</p><p>“Dude, I feel violated!” Shindo tried to yank the tentacle off from his neck.</p><p>“Tell me about it!” Sugino yelled.</p><p>Nagisa chuckled when Karma stabbed one of Koro-sensei’s tentacles with the anti-sensei knife.</p><p>“OW!” Koro-sensei sniffled. “Karma, I’m emotional right now.”</p><p>Karma paused, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, so? You’re always emotional.”</p><p>Kayano sighed, resting her arm on the tentacle around her waist. “And clingy.”</p><p>Tears leaked down Koro-sensei’s face. “Can’t a teacher love his students?” He snorted loudly as he reeled back in a piece of snot. “I know! From now on we should hang out more!”</p><p>In a flash he released them, causing them all to yelp in surprise as they landed on the mats.</p><p>Koro-sensei held up a piece of paper which had a monthly schedule written down with colour coded days. “We’ll have weekly board game nights and sensei-time!!” he told them brightly. “We could even have sleepovers!”</p><p>His students sighed.</p><p>“…But we already have to see you every day,” Karma commented.</p><p>That was a stab to their teacher’s heart, causing him to keel over and renew his sobbing. “WHY?!!”</p><p>“Wouldn’t a student-teacher sleepover be kind of weird,” Rio said, adding more to the blow.</p><p>Okano frowned. “It is kind of weird…”</p><p>“And a violation of your terms as a state secret,” Karasuma reminded him, sighing. (Not that you listen anyway.)</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed on the mat. “I just want to hang out with you…”</p><p>“It’s okay, sir, we can hang out.” Nagisa smiled sympathetically, patting him on the shoulder. “Just maybe tone it back a bit…”</p><p>Sugino sighed. “How about we just agree to hangout twice a month as a class to go get ice-cream or something?”</p><p>“R-really?” Koro-sensei sniffled, lifting his head form the floor. “Would…even if your sensei has no money and you—you have to foot the bill?”</p><p>3-E sighed loudly.</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>Their teacher instantly perked up. “Oh! Well, I’ll start planning then!” He started scribbling on the board. “I’ll get these dates arranged and <em>then</em> make calendars for everyone in class with the different ideas, and then—“</p><p>“Someone please press play, please!!” Sugaya begged.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Kayano kept shouting as she pummeled Koro-sensei with her tentacles. "YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Her face showed nothing but bloodlust and revenge. The fire from her tentacles caused the smoke in the area to seem red.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Maehara looked toward the ground. "But if he does, he won't be the only one…"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Class E watched helplessly.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"We have to do something, guys!" Sugino prompted. "What, we just stand here while her life's being eaten away like this?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“No way! You guys would die,” Hatanaka objected.</p><p>“Yeah, it is a massive tentacle on tentacle battle,” Hokoma reminded them.</p><p>Hatanaka snorted. “Heh…tentacle on tentacle.”</p><p>“We have to do something though,” Toka said. “Koro-sensei is struggling to hold her off, he won’t be able to stop her.”</p><p>Kayano sighed grimly. “I am pretty badass here, frankly it’s surprising he’s lasted this long…”</p><p>They all turned to look at her incredulously.</p><p>She blushed and laughed apprehensively. “What? I’m just confident in my abilities.” She smiled sheepishly. “Like I know I’m evil on screen and going crazy, but if this was a performance for TV I could have won an award!”</p><p>Karma hummed. “True…”</p><p>“Uh…” Nagisa wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be worried. “I guess that’s looking on the bright side…”</p><p>Kayano hummed, thinking it over. “In fact, I could really channel this experience for future roles.” She smiled brightly. “I’ve always wanted to play a complicated supervillain!” Then she scowled. “But I always get typecast as the vulnerable/emotional Asian short-girl…”</p><p>Kimura frowned. “That’s a typecast?”</p><p>She sighed, nodding. “It was my first acting role in America.” She lamented. “And it stuck, even when I came back home.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa looked towards the ground, trying to think of what to do.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Suddenly, a Koro-sensei face appeared in front of Class E. "Children!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa and Karma stepped back, surprised.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Ah!” Fumio reeled back. “Giant head!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Koro-sensei?" Nagisa said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Just a face now?" Sugaya observed.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Sorry, partial clone," Koro-sensei quickly explained. "I'm afraid Kayano's attacks aren't leaving me a lot of wiggle room. Believe me, it's all I can do to project an afterimage of this!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"It's kind of cool, actually," Sugaya said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Not the priority right now, but it’s true.” Mimura shrugged. “It does look kind of cool.”</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. “Well thank you, even though it does mean I’m slowly being beaten half to death…” He paused, trailing off as a grim silence settled. “But oh well!” He instantly brightened. “At least I’m still good at multi-tasking!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei continued as Kayano kept attacking and shouting at him. "Her tentacles must be removed ASAP. They're putting off this infernal heat at tremendous costs to her body. She's so bent on killing me, she's lost all reason! If you don't act quickly, they'll sap her life force and kill the poor girl! Trouble is, so long as her bloodlust equals that of her tentacles, they'll be rooted into her nervous system, impossible to extract." The screen showed what had happened to get rid of the tentacles in Itona's case. "Talking her down isn't an option as it was with Itona. We simply don't have the time!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"So… what do we do?" Hayami asked.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"The only thing we can," Koro-sensei responded. "I'll have to pull them out as we fight!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The eyes of the students of Class E widened, both surprised and wondering how he would do it.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano was still screaming and fighting.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked worried.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, not really confident in that plan, sir,” Hara commented, grimacing. “Is there a plan B?”</p><p>“Otherwise this whole assassination is just depressing,” Karma said dryly.</p><p>“Hm, well I’m not sure there is a plan B, but there might be a Plan Ab,” Koro-sensei said.</p><p>“What the hell is a Plan Ab?!” Hiroto questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think that’s actually a thing,” Okano commented.</p><p>Okuda frowned. “Wouldn’t it be Plan 1b?”</p><p>“Nevertheless!” Koro-sensei exclaimed. “It’ll be a continuation of plan A!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"I'll have to let her hit my most vulnerable spot - the area beneath my tie, my heart. Should she completely destroy it, death is certain."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Class E didn't like this plan but didn't have another choice.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"But, if she feels as though she's done me in, her tentacles will be satisfied for a moment. One of you must exploit that tiny window of opportunity to make Kayano forget her bloodlust!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Forget it? How?" Hazama asked.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“But what if you die before you can pull out the tentacles?!” Machida questioned. “Then Kayano’s still dead.”</p><p>“There’s that risk as well,” Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>“But if he dies won’t her tentacles just stop going crazy and calm down?” Shindo asked.</p><p>“It doesn’t really work that way,” Kayano said, grimacing. “At this point, they’ve spread to my brain and latched on, yeah, they’ll be satisfied with the revenge and calm down but they’re so enraged right now they won’t go, I’ll die slower,” she told them grimly. “Their entire purpose is getting revenge, so there’s a good chance they won’t just stop at killing Koro-sensei…”</p><p>“Oh, shit…” Sugino swore. “So what they might turn serial killer?”</p><p>Kayano shrugged. “Maybe if they don’t kill me first, the rage is causing them to mutate faster and become more unstable because I didn’t go through proper maintenance like Itona—the research I read said that when that, once they became that unstable the spread couldn’t be stopped when the person in control was completely mind, is gone. They’re literally attached to <em>my brain</em>…and the reports from the research showed that patients who got consumed didn’t have much brain tissue left or much of a brain at all…”</p><p>The students and teachers seemed disturbed by that.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"By any means necessary. Whatever it takes to get her mind off assassination! Alas, it's the only thing I can't do. If her intended target were to try anything funny, her bloodlust would only intensify. Quell it, however, and the tentacles' bond will temporarily break. Their grip on Kayano's nervous system will be loosened just enough to make extraction possible without major damage."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Yeah, but she'd… I mean, the tentacles would be on your heart the whole time, right?" Kimura asked. "Wouldn't you die before we could get them off of her?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"I might be able to postpone the moment of death long enough to regenerate," Koro-sensei responded, "but optimistically, the odds are 50-50."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Then, no!" Kataoka immediately protested.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Yeah, 50-50 is bad odds!!” Hinano exclaimed. “You shouldn’t die like that!”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re the ones meant to kill you,” Kimura said.</p><p>“I mean technically it would kind of be you guys,” Hatanaka commented, and then quickly shut when he saw the looks he got. “Oh, sorry, right probably not the time.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei moved in front of her. "Don't despair," he told her. "The possibility of E Class not being allowed to graduate is far worse than the prospect of my demise."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt a warm feeling grow in his chest again at the praise.</p><p>“Damn…” Kensaku looked amazed. “He really loves these kids…”</p><p>Etsuki smiled faintly. “It is sweet.” Then her smile faded. “But it’ll only make the end harder.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei heard and grimaced. (Yeah…) She looked over at her students. (Little brats only had to go and get attached.) She sighed. “Guess they’ll be spending that reward money on therapy.”</p><p>Karasuma glanced at her briefly before looking down.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano went in for a hard hit on Koro-sensei, causing the teacher to turn his attention back to the fight and be unable to say anything else to his students.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"But…" Bitch-sensei began. "Ah, really? He wants them to jump into the fray?" Kayano screamed again. "These kids aren't magicians! What does he expect them to do against <em>that</em>?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“It is a lot of pressure,” Koro-sensei commented. “But, remember, Children, an assassin must be resourceful when facing a life and death situation!”</p><p>Many of his students nodded.</p><p>“That’s true, we must end up thinking of something,” Isogai said.</p><p>“Yeah, like what a play?!” Sugaya asked.</p><p>“We could break out into dance?” Okano suggested.</p><p>“Something tells me that won’t work,” Hara said, sighing. “Even a loud noise probably wouldn’t distract those tentacles.”</p><p>Rio rubbed her chin. “it would have to be personal, and so out nowhere it’d be impossible to ignore.”</p><p>Okajima looked serious for a moment. “Then there’s one solution.” His nose bled. “All the girls in class have to flash their boobs to distract her. It’s the only way!”</p><p>There was a pause as everyone in the school turned to stare at him.</p><p>“…I second that idea,” Hiroto raised his hand.</p><p>The girls attacked.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!”</p><p>“AHHH!!” Okajima and Hiroto jumped out of their skin as they were assaulted.</p><p>Nagisa and the others moved out of the way or ducked for cover.</p><p>“I take it back!” Hiroto choked as Okano put him in a headlock and Fuwa stole his shoes to beat him with them. “I don’t second that idea!!” He cried. “ISOGAI, HELP!”</p><p>Isogai sighed in disappointment as he watched on the sidelines with the others. “Sorry…” He turned away like he was ashamed to look at him. “But even I can’t help at this point.”</p><p>“B-but Kayano hates big boobs!!” Okajima shielded his face as Hara, Kataoka, and Rio beat him with their shoes. “IT WOULD BE PERFECT!”</p><p>Karma laughed and took a photo on his phone.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. “I really worry about those two…”</p><p>Koro-sensei sipped some juice. “Yes, they do rile the girls up quite a bit.”</p><p>“Uh…” Araki gave him a side-along glance. “Aren’t you meant to be stopping this?! You’re the teacher!”</p><p>“Oh! Yes!” Koro-sensei seemed like he just remembered. “I should!” He finished his juice and quickly went to rescue the boys. “Alright girls, let’s just—AH!!”</p><p>The girls started to stab and shoot him when he got to close.</p><p>Sugino buried his face in his palm while Karma took another photo.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Class E watched as Kayano kept going at Koro-sensei.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Mimura, give us some air guitar," Yoshida suggested.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"What?!" Mimura responded.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Yoshida looked away from him. "C'mon, man, show her your mad skills!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Mimura panicked. "But she's gonna go after <em>me</em>!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Some of the students started laughing.</p><p>Mimura blushed. “Dude, she’d kill me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I probably would!” Kayano replied brightly, stepping away from the fray of girls which were attacking Koro-sensei, Okajima, and Hiroto.</p><p>Koro-sensei cried and ran away from them to the corner of the stage, shivering like a wet cat.</p><p>“KORO-SENSEI!!” Hiroto and Okajima yelled after him.</p><p>“You can’t just leave us!” Okajima yelled as Rio tied his hands behind his back.</p><p>“I’ll come back for you boys!” Koro-sensei promised.</p><p>Karasuma sighed loudly, standing up. “Girl, please. <em>Enough</em>.” He narrowed his eyes. “Stop beating them and settle down.”</p><p>Hinano’s smiling face popped up from the fray. “Of course, sir!”</p><p>The beating stopped.</p><p>“Just give us a minute!” Rio said sweetly as she stole Okajima and Hiroto’s ties while Hara and Okano held them down. “We just have one last thing to do.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Just do it!" Yoshida shot back.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"That's ridiculous!" Nakamura said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Yep!” Rio sighed, dusting off her hands as she and the rest of the girls finished tying Hiroto and Okajima up on the floor with their school ties.</p><p>“…Uh…why are they tied up?” Araki asked as he and the other students looked over.</p><p>“It’s a timeout session,” Hara said, sitting back down with the rest of the girls. “So they can think about thinking before they speak.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll see how it goes.” Okano stretched, looking amused as Hiroto tried to undo the binding tying his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Guys, seriously?!” Hiroto tried to stand up but lost his balance and fell over, landing on Okajima. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?”</p><p>Kataoka looked stern, crossing her arms. “You’ll sit there and think about why would you said was wrong.” She turned to look at the rest of the boys in the class and the other students. “Anyone else got a problem with that?”</p><p>Isogai looked nervous. “No!”</p><p>“Nope!” Yoshida replied instantly.</p><p>Muramatsu’s raised his hands. “I was offended for you.”</p><p>Sugino looked scared. “Totally fine with us!”</p><p>“GUYS!” Hiroto looked betrayed.</p><p>Okajima sobbed. “What happened to the Bro code?!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The arguing continued as Nagisa went into deep thought, but he tuned it out. (The clap stunner? No. Her mental frequency is too out of whack. I'd never find an opening. At best, she'd just ignore me.) Nagisa's thoughts became the only thing he focused on. (Knives, guns… Out of the question. We don't wanna hurt her.) Nagisa desperately searched for a solution. (There has to be <em>something</em>!)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“It is a difficult task.” Koro-sensei sighed and returned to 3-E’s side.</p><p>Okajima and Hiroto glared at him from where they were sitting back to back.</p><p>“Oh, so now you show up!” Okajima complained.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, patting him on the head. “I’m sorry, children, but sometimes self-preservation can be too strong.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>He thought back to his time in class. (What have we all been <em>doing</em> with ourselves the past year? We're supposed to be <em>trained assassins</em>, experts in this kind of stuff.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Even the most hardened soldier or killer falters every now and then,” Koro-sensei reassured them. “I wouldn’t be too hard yourself.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>He paused. (Hold on. There's that <em>one</em> killer move.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Ooh, really?” Asami’s eyes widened. “What is it?”</p><p>Bitch-sensei rubbed her chin. (Killer move, hey?) She started to smirk. (Nagisa, you little flirt.)</p><p>Nagisa was confused for a moment. (One move…) He tried to think what is could be, and then tensed when he saw Bitch-sensei smirking at him. (Wait…)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano kept going all out on Koro-sensei. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Her eyes were fiery red with fury and resentment. She let out one last scream before slamming her tentacles end-first into Koro-sensei's chest.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei coughed out mucus, his face conveying immense pain.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>There was a collective wince.</p><p>“Oh, shit, that looks like it hurt!” Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave an anxious laugh. “Yes, it d-does a bit.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Gotcha.) Kayano's face relaxed slightly for a moment before yellow tentacles wrapped around her wrists. "Ahh!" she yelled as Koro-sensei pulled her closer to him, trapping her in his tentacles. She grunted and tried her best to force her way out, but to no avail.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei began speaking to her. "I made a promise to your sister… Forgive me, I'm not letting you out of my grasp!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano felt something tug on her heart, looking away from the screen.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa walked into the fighting area. Kayano's head immediately shot up to look at him and she momentarily stopped fighting, only to continue a second later, but with much less strength. She kept pausing to look at Nagisa, the tentacles not wanting him to interfere.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Uh, where are you going with this?” Kimura asked.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s the secret move?” Oota’s brow furrowed.</p><p>Nagisa started to blush. (Oh, no.) He looked over at Rio and Karma. (They’re never going to let me live this down.)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Nagisa…" Sugino said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"What are you doing?" Karma asked, even though Nagisa couldn't hear.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa was standing a few feet away from Kayano and Koro-sensei. He had a determined look on his face, ready to do whatever he needed to. Kayano glared at him, wanting him to stay back.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students and teachers were on edge.</p><p>“Okay, whatever you’re going to do, Nagisa, please do it quickly,” Kanzaki pleaded.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Suddenly, Nagisa rushed forward from where he was standing and firmly brought his mouth to hers, holding the back of her head with one hand so she couldn't escape.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano froze.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students' jaws hit the ground.</p><p>There a second of complete silence as they stared at the screen.</p><p>Kayano gaped. “I…”</p><p>Nagisa gulped when he heard her. (I hope she isn’t mad about this!)</p><p>“HOLY SHIT-BUCKETS!!” Tanaka screamed, clutching his face.</p><p>Then all hell broke loose.</p><p>“GET THE BOOK!!” Miura was nearly frothing at the mouth. “OH MY GOD!”</p><p>“Oh, man!” Kondo frowned and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Pictures, people!” Rio yelled, standing up to get a good angle. “WE NEED MULTIPLE ANGLES!”</p><p>Asano covered his ears. “Will you all calm down!?”</p><p>“But this is a vital development, Asano!” Kanada argued.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s important!” Hashizume took pictures.</p><p>Karma grinned like the devil himself. “Well, well, Nagisa…”</p><p>“Oh, no…” Nagisa groaned in despair. “Karma, no…”</p><p>He swung an arm over him and Kayano. “You know I had my suspicions when you’d walk home together. I know you didn’t want me being the third wheel, but you don’t have to keep it a secret.”</p><p>Kayano choked, blushing. “What?!”</p><p>Karma smirked. “Honestly, it’s more dangerous to keep the sexual tension inside.”</p><p>Nagisa was red in the face. “STOP!!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Fuwa and Okajima screamed in surprise.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Bitch-sensei hummed in approval.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Okuda and Kanzaki were blushing themselves.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Karma and Nakamura were quick to pull out their phones and snap a picture.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>1 hit.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano squeaked in surprise.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(I won't let you say it, Kayano…)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“<em>But I love you! </em>Said Nagisa, loud and passionately!” Miura said out loud as she wrote it down in the book.</p><p>The students burst out laughing.</p><p>“W-WHAT?!” Nagisa and Kayano looked scared.</p><p>“What is going on!?” Kayano looked at A-Class in horror.</p><p>Tsuda smirked and took the pen and book from Miura. “Kayano was confused about her feelings so she couldn’t even reply, so Nagisa held her tightly and deepened the kiss until she was breathless!!”</p><p>“How does that even fit the context of the scene?!” Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>“True love doesn’t need <em>context</em>!” Miura replied fiercely. “It just needs a passion and a will.”</p><p>Kondo grabbed the book off Tsuda. “Then while they were kissing, Karma joined and embraced them both in a <em>passionate</em>—“</p><p>“GIVE ME THAT FUCKING BOOK!” Kayano leapt forward and tried to wrestle the book from him.</p><p>“Ah! No hands off!” Kondo tried to keep it from her reach.</p><p>Miura grabbed it from him and held it close. “No, it’s our book! This is our calling!”</p><p>“Please stop…” Nagisa groaned in despair while Karma burst out laughing.</p><p>“We can’t stop now! This is the best material we’ve had for hours!” Tanaka argued.</p><p>“Exactly!” She waved the book in the air. “This is a historic event that we have to write down!”</p><p>“But it’s not even accurate!” Kayano yelled, trying to lunge at her but was held back by Kondo and Aoi. “You’re making up stuff!”</p><p>Mori arched an eyebrow. “Isn’t that history in general?”</p><p>“Hey, let me try!” Karma took the book from Miura. “Nagisa couldn’t stop blushing, especially since the closest he’d come to kissing a girl who wasn’t his teacher was when he’d—“</p><p>“KARMA, NO!” Nagisa looked horrified and joined Kayano in trying to get the book.</p><p>Karma grinned and tossed the book and pen to Rio.</p><p>“It was a passion like no other!” Her smile was coy as she wrote. “Was it love <em>or</em> <em>lust</em>?! Kayano’s body was on <em>fire</em> as Nagisa and Karma—“</p><p><em>“Enough!”</em> Karasuma sighed in exasperation. “Settle down.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei laughed. “Aw, but it was getting good.”</p><p>Karasuma rolled his eyes and marched over to the group. “The book.” He held his hand out. “<em>Now.</em>”</p><p>Rio’s smile fell. “Aw, but, sir…”</p><p>“Hand it over,” Karasuma ordered.</p><p>She scowled and gave him the book.</p><p>“NO!” the matchmakers in Class A looked heartbroken.</p><p>Karasuma shook his head and then raised an eyebrow at Koro-sensei who was looking at him eagerly. “What?”</p><p>“Uh…” Koro-sensei fidgeted, blushing. “It is technically my book—“</p><p>“Not anymore.” Karasuma swiftly put it in his inside pocket and walked over to the teachers. “This is now Government property.”</p><p>Koro-sensei despaired. “But I spent hours on that research!”</p><p>Nagisa and Kayano gave a loud sigh of relief, sitting back down.</p><p>Juba comforted Miura as she quietly sobbed.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>2 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>She squeaked again.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(That this was all an act.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“HE’S USING TONGUES!!!” Miura screamed hysterically. “<em>TONGUES</em>!”</p><p>“Thatta boy!” Bitch-sensei praised.</p><p>“Damn it, we need the book!” Hashizume slammed his fist on the mat.</p><p>“I can type it on my phone but my battery is low,” Kondo replied.</p><p>Kanada sighed, trying to record the screen on her phone. “Same, and these videos are eating my phone memory.”</p><p>“Guys…” Nagisa sighed.</p><p>“It’s a lost cause.” Kayano grimaced</p><p>He sighed again. “I know.” Then he looked apologetically. “Sorry for kissing you without permission.”</p><p>She frowned. “Huh?”</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. “You weren’t in a position to say no or stop me. So sorry!”</p><p>She almost laughed. “What? No, it’s fine!” She raised her hands. “Considering I’m being a crazy tentacle monster in the situation, I think you get a pass.” She smiled. “Don’t worry, I know you’re a caring guy, you’d never want to make me uncomfortable.”</p><p>He looked relieved. “Thanks!”</p><p>She chuckled and then looked back at the others who were going crazy. “Them on the other hand…”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Nagisa sighed, smiling weakly. “They’re not gonna let this go, especially Karma and Rio…”</p><p>Kayano sighed. “Yeah, I kind of guessed.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>3 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The anger in Kayano's eyes began to fade.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa deepened the kiss.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>4 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano's eyes were back to normal; the bloodlust was gone. She stared straight into Nagisa's eyes.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>5 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>His hand moved to grab her arm.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(We've made too many memories…)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“How are you even thinking straight right now?” Okajima asked while trying to undo the binds around his wrists.</p><p>“…Uh, Kayano could die.” Nagisa looked confused. “If I don’t focus on what I’m doing 100% the tentacles might regain control.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>6 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Done too much together.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>7 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano continued to whine.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>8 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>9 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>10 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa pushed her face closer to his.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Her hand was on Nagisa's chest.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“DAMN! Is it hot in here!?” Rio laughed, fanning herself. “Nagisa, look at you!”</p><p>Nagisa blushed, ducking down. “Uh…”</p><p>Kanzaki blushed, looking down shyly. “It is impressive…”</p><p>Hiroto winked. “Kissing like a pro, Nagisa.” Hara whacked him with his shoe.</p><p>“OW! What was that for?!!”</p><p>“Don’t corrupt Nagisa!” Hara chided, crossing her arms.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>11 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(I won't let you say…)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa deepened the kiss even more.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>12 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(...the only thing you cared about…)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>13 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(...was revenge.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>14 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>15 hits.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>And with that, Kayano's head was spinning and she passed out. Her face bright red.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“BRAVO!” Koro-sensei clapped. “Magnificent work, Nagisa!”</p><p>Nagisa looked more embarrassed. “Not you too…”</p><p>“Only fifteen?” Bitch-sensei hummed. “Looks like we’ll have to practice!”</p><p>“Uh, can I pass?!” Nagisa exclaimed, looking flustered. “You’ve already kissed me way too many times!”</p><p>She winked. “Don’t worry, we’ll work on your technique!”</p><p>“No, you won’t.” Karasuma reprimanded. “How many times do we have to go through this?”</p><p>She frowned. “But I’m teaching him!”</p><p>Karasuma facepalmed while Nagisa sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa looked up at Koro-sensei with a straight face, as if he had just done what he was told and nothing more. "Will this do? Please say yes." When he spoke, his voice was confident.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Well done, Nagisa!" Koro-sensei praised, holding up a pair of tweezers. "They'll come out with ease!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei pulled out Kayano's tentacles, causing her no harm. As soon as they were out, the rest of the class rushed forward to make sure she was okay.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>There was a large sigh of relief.</p><p>“Well that was a close one,” Kayano said, feeling the tension leave her body.</p><p>“Yeah, it was stressful!” Kimura replied.</p><p>“The kiss was worth it, though!” Miura smiled and looked at the photos on her phone.</p><p>Nagisa groaned. (Just how many photos does everyone have now?)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Is she… Is she alright?" Okuda asked hesitantly. "Is this over now?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"I think so," Koro-sensei answered. "Probably. The important thing is that she gets plenty of rest."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“So are you definitely feeling okay now?” Kanzaki asked her.</p><p>“Well, yeah, I had a lot of sleep since I was drugged,” Kayano replied, shrugging. “So my body had time to recuperate. Plus my tentacles weren’t stretched to their limit like on the screen so I’m good.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Nagisa smiled.</p><p>“So how did it feel waking up without them?” Machida asked.</p><p>Kayano hummed. “Well it was confusing,” she said. “But the relief was amazing, all the pain was gone…” Then she grinned. “I still love sweets though so I guess that’s permanent…” She looked at Toka. “But I don’t’ hate big boobs anymore.”</p><p>Toka smiled feebly, blushing. “Uh…that’s good.”</p><p>“If anything I’m all for them now!” Kayano said brightly.</p><p>There was a short pause as the students stared at her.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>Kayano turned bright red. “I-I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa sighed with relief.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Within less than a second of Koro-sensei finishing his explanation, Karma and Nakamura came up behind Nagisa ready to tease him, devious smirks on both of their faces.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa cringed. (…Oh, no…)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nakamura grabbed his shoulder. Nagisa recognized they were both there without needing to turn around. His face turned pink. "Ooh, now that was a kiss! Look at you, going all 'prince charming'. Way to go, <em>Nagisa</em>," Nakamura said, Karma laughing at the picture he took in the background.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>A few students laughed while Karma and Rio high-fived.</p><p>“So when is the wedding, Nagisa!” Rio teased slyly, sliding next to him and Kayano. “Should we set a date?”</p><p>Nagisa and Kayano sighed loudly.</p><p>Karma grinned, scrolling through the pictures on his phone. “We have a whole album’s worth of stuff now!”</p><p>“You two really are the worst…” Kayano said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Don't make it a thing," Nagisa responded shyly, smiling. "I was distracting her from her bloodlust, that's all. I'll apologize to her when she wakes up, so…"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Some students looked confused.</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?” Ren asked. “It’s just kissing.”</p><p>Nagisa frowned. “Yeah, but I didn’t give her a choice, it’s bad because she couldn’t say no. It’s about consent.”</p><p>Ren suddenly grew nervous. “Well, yeah, I know about that!”</p><p>Everyone turned to give him a look.</p><p>“What?!” Ren was flustered.</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. “Does <em>claiming </em>Kanzaki ring any bells, Sakikabara?”</p><p>He looked embarrassed. “Uh—I—I already apologized for that!” He gave an anxious laugh. “I totally respect girls now!”</p><p>“…Now?”</p><p>“Uh!” He panicked.</p><p>“Ren, stop talking you’ll make things worse,” Asano told him, sighing.</p><p>Okajima frowned as he listened. “Wait…” He looked at the girls. “Oh!”</p><p>“What?” Hara looked at him.</p><p>“I get it.” Okajima smiled. “I get why what I said was wrong!”</p><p>Kataoka was surprised. “You do?”</p><p>“Yeah, I get it.” Okajima smiled sheepishly. “It’s like when Sakikabara went creepy on Kanzaki and stuff.”</p><p>Okano looked suspicious. “Okay…”</p><p>“Yeah,” he gained more confidence as they listened. “Saying the girls should flash their boobs was wrong because it’s like treating you like objects and stuff.”</p><p>Kataoka’s eyes widened, sharing shocked looks with the others. “Uh, yeah, that’s…that’s actually right.”</p><p>Okajima grinned. “So I should have said the guys should strip too, that way it’s even!”</p><p>Kataoka blinked slowly as she and everyone else stared at Okajima in silence. “…What?”</p><p>Hiroto frowned. “Dude, I’m not sure it works like that.”</p><p>“Sure it does.” Okajima insisted. “If we’re all naked then it’s like none of us are being objectified, you know?”</p><p>Kataoka looked at him for a long number of seconds before sighing in resignation. “I’m sorry…I’m going to have to kill him.” She rolled up her sleeves. “It’s too much.”</p><p>“Kataoka, no!” Koro-sensei yelled.</p><p>“Wait, what?!!” Okajima looked scared as she walked over. “But I-I’m like a feminist now!”</p><p>That seemed to be the final straw.</p><p>Hara took off her tie. “Okay, so are we strangling or smothering?”</p><p>“AH! NO!” Okajima scrambled to get away, falling on the mat as he struggled against the ties on his hands. “HELP!”</p><p>Karasuma sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes, feeling exhausted.</p><p>“Alright, students let’s not kill each other!” Koro-sensei chided, shielding Okajima when Kataoka and Hara got too close. “We’re a family, remember!”</p><p>Karma shrugged. “Families can still kill each other.”</p><p>“Karma! NOT HELPING!” Okajima cried.</p><p>Toka smiled sheepishly, touching Kataoka’s shoulder. “Koro-sensei does have a point…”</p><p>Kataoka sighed, shaking her head. “True.”</p><p>Isogai smiled. “The rest of the guys will try to sort them out.”</p><p>Kataoka hummed and backed down. “Alright then.”</p><p>“Aw.” Hara looked disappointed, putting her tie back on.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>His grin turned to a confused look as he was cut off by a hand pulling his chin up, forcing him to look the owner of the hand in the eyes.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Bitch-sensei moved her face close to Nagisa's and Nagisa backed away. "Fifteen hits on a ten-second kiss is nothing to ride home about, honey. I'm disappointed."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Fifteen hits?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"If you're gonna kiss, get in there like there's no tomorrow, go big or go home! You could've pulled up a minimum of forty hits."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Forty!?” Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei chuckled. “It’s doable if you refine the technique.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Huh," Maehara said, overhearing their conversation. "My upper limit's around twenty-five."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Okajima nodded. "Mm hm."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>In the background, Kataoka was calm, but had her eyes closed and tears comically running down her cheeks. "Why do you guys make me wanna hate this place? It's a red-letter day if I get to twenty!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Wait who are you kissing?!” Araki questioned in alarm.</p><p>Kataoka smiled slyly, crossing her arms. “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”</p><p>A few girls and boys blushed dreamily. (She’s so cool!)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Suddenly, Koro-sensei coughed up more mucus.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Koro-sensei!" Class E exclaimed.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Oh, man!” Sugino’s eyes widened. “You look bad.”</p><p>“Well, he did get stabbed in the heart!” Machida grimaced.</p><p>“…This would be a good moment to kill him,” Kita pointed out quietly.</p><p>Most of the 3-E students looked uneasy.</p><p>“We need an explanation first,” Kanzaki reasoned.</p><p>“That is true, the whole truth needs to be out in the open,” Isogai commented. “We can’t kill him until we find out everything.”</p><p>A few students looked unconvinced.</p><p>(More like you’re stalling.) Juba thought, grimacing at the thought.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Agh. I'm fine," he forced out. "It'll… just take a little while for my heart to fully recover. I realize you're waiting for an explanation, but please, indulge me with your patience a bit longer-" He was cut off by what sounded like a gunshot. He immediately ducked. "Uh!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Two silhouettes could be seen standing at the top of a hill. A voice rang out over the empty space between him and the class. "Stop playing the deathbed angle. You've clearly recouped enough to dodge."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed when he saw the figure next to Shiro. (And just who is that?)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Itona stared at them, along with the other students. "It's Shiro."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Uh, this asshole just keeps popping up,” Yoshida said in disdain.</p><p>Hazama smiled grimly. “I’d compare him to a cockroach but it’d be an insult to the species.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Pathetic little twit. For someone so willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of retribution, you'd think she'd have managed something a little more on the nose than <em>this</em>." He turned back to Koro-sensei. "Quite the monster, aren't you? How many would-be assassins have you sent away empty-handed in the past year? Well, there are still at least two you haven't deflected." Shiro opened the front of the cloth covering his head and took off a metal face mask beneath that. There wasn't much light, but with the light that was there, Shiro allowed Class E to see his face.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The class gasped.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"And I will be the last," Shiro continued. "Yes, the one from whom you stole everything. To whom, in the end, you will give your life."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt something dark stir in his chest.</p><p>“Ugh! That’s his face!” Fujii stuck her tongue out. “Gross!”</p><p>Nagisa frowned. “Wait, so if he’s your brother-in-law, Kayano. He means Ms Yukimura, right? So that’s why he hates Koro-sensei so much.”</p><p>Kayano sighed. “Excepts he never actually loved my sister.” She scowled, crossing her arms. “He’s a psychopath, he never loved her. The only reason he would be pissed off about it would be that he saw her as property.”</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a spark of anger. “Something she was most certainly not!”</p><p>“Exactly.” Kayano’s scrunched up her face. “Anyway, I don’t care if he feels sad about anything, he was a horrible person back then and is even worse now!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei breathed heavily. "So it is you… I thought I recognized that twisted genius." He then directed his words to his class. "This, boys and girls, is Yanagisawa."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Yanagisawa…” Kanzaki muttered. “I don’t recognize the name.”</p><p>“He’s a scientist,” Kayano replied gravely.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Yanagisawa turned away, grasping his partner's shoulder in the process. "Come, 2.0," he said as he began to walk away.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>There was an uneasiness again when they looked at the shadowy figure.</p><p>“2.0…” Nagisa felt a wave of dread. “Does that mean…?”</p><p>“Yes, it appears so,” Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>“But he looks human still,” Okuda said, frowning. “His tentacles must be hidden like the others.”</p><p>“At least it isn’t another kid like Itona,” Terasaka said, glaring at the screen. “Sick Bastard probably still tried though.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"March is upon us, and with it, a perfect end to an accursed life." The person he referred to as '2.0' paused, then also turned and followed.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"What's with that guy?" Fuwa said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>She wasn't answered before Kayano stirred and everyone's attention turned to her.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"What happened?" Kayano asked, her golden eyes looking up with exhaustion.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei sighed in relief. "Kayano. Thank goodness."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Are you, uh… Are you okay?" Nagisa asked.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano stared at him for a moment before looking away, blushing hard. "Mm hm."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked sheepish. “Sorry!”</p><p>Kayano turned red. “It’s okay! I’m still probably just shocked that it happened.”</p><p>There was some sniggering from the other students.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"So you're back?" Okano asked her.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano looked up after a moment, her face back to a normal color. "At first, I was driven by bloodlust," she answered indirectly, "but the more time I spent with Koro-sensei, the less and less it seemed to matter." Kayano ran through different memories from the past school year in her mind. "I started to think, 'But what's his story? What about him don't I know? Should I hold off killing him till I get the whole picture?' But about that time, the tentacles took control." Her voice was more dejected. "They refused to let me wait. I'm so stupid. Assassination's been about discovery for you while I've spent the past year secretly obsessed with revenge."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“It’s not stupid, you were grieving,” Nagisa said.</p><p>“But it was stupid and reckless.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “I hurt Ritsu and I nearly got everyone killed as well!”</p><p>“Yeah, but what kind of person would be rational when the person they love dies?” Karma said, rubbing his neck.</p><p>Kayano hummed. “I guess. I still feel bad though.”</p><p>“That’s understandable.” Machida shrugged. “You did go crazy and homicidal.”</p><p>She sighed. “Yeah…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>For a moment, nobody said anything. Then Nagisa stepped forward.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Kayano."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Hm?" She looked toward him.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa patted his hair and looked toward his pigtails. "It's ’cause of you I quit feeling self-conscious about my hair." He looked back at her. "The first time we met, you pretty much called it out, and look at me now, right?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano stared at him.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano’s brow furrowed. “Wait, so…I really did help you feel less insecure?”</p><p>“Yeah, you did.” Nagisa nodded and smiled. “You helped even if you didn’t think you were.”</p><p>“Oh…” She smiled slightly, feeling a warm glow in her chest.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"And like you said, Koro-sensei's name - you're the one that gave it to him, remember? Maybe you were just playing a role - okay, fine. Doesn't mean it wasn't a part of you, or that our friendship was based on a lie. We all wear masks from time to time. We're all different on the inside than on the out. It's still the real you."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Kayano listened and pondered what he was saying as Nagisa continued.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“I guess that’s true.” Kayano heaved a sigh, touching her hair. “Being Kayano was fun, even if most of it was pretend at first.”</p><p>Her classmates smiled at that.</p><p>“Oh, by the way,” Kanzaki said. “Do you still want us to call you Kayano or…?”</p><p>Kayano paused, thinking about it. “Well…I don’t know. I mean I’ve only been Kayano for like three months but I guess the name is nice and I’m used to stage names so…” She smiled at them. “How about we use Kayano as a nickname? You can call me Akari if you want or even call me Haruna.” She looked at the other students. “The rest of you can call me Kayano, Yukimura, or Haruna Mase is you like.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kanzaki smiled. “That’s fine, I’ll probably use Kayano more often.”</p><p>“Yeah, same,” Nagisa said. “Mainly out of habit.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Here's the deal. Koro-sensei owes us an explanation as a class. None of us expects him to be a saint. We know he doesn't always do the right thing." He lowered himself to a knee to look at her vulnerable eyes with his kind ones. "But <em>as a class</em>, let's hear his story."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Okay," she sniffled, looking to the ground. She was blushing and there were tears in her closed eyes. "And thanks. It's nice to finally be real."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The rest of the class smiled, giving her a caring look as she began to cry.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Aw!” Toka hugged her.</p><p>Kayano blushed. “I’m not crying now!”</p><p>“Still an excuse for a hug!” Hinano chimed, joining the embrace.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Isogai turned to Koro-sensei. "Don't worry, sir," he said his arms spread in a shrug. "What's done is done. As long as you tell us the truth, we'll accept it."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Everyone started to tense when they realized the truth was finally coming.</p><p>Koro-sensei took a deep breath, feeling nervous. (it had to come out eventually.)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei looked at them before turning his gaze to the ground. "Thank you. I'd hoped to never revisit this chapter of my life… and yet, I have little choice. Your trust is vital to me. I would never do anything to break it. Never jeopardize our bond." He paused. "Last summer, on the island, Mr. Karasuma said to Miss Irina, if you recall, 'There's a lot more to a good assassin than meets the eye.' Those words are especially relevant here. You see, children, this class represents my first go as a teacher, but all things considered, I think it's fair to assert I've more than risen to the challenge. After all, I am a gifted improvisor!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Many of the students came to the same realization at the same time.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Wait…” Bitch-sensei’s eyes widened. "No. You're kidding?!"</p><p>Karasuma felt a reel of shock. “What?”</p><p>“Huh?” Kayano frowned. “What does…?” Then she started to remember. “Wait a second.”</p><p>“No.” Nagisa gaped. “That’s…” He looked at Koro-sensei. “You can’t be the Reaper…That’s just. It’s…”</p><p>“Not impossible considering everything he’s taught us,” Rio pointed out, gawking.</p><p>“If anything it all makes sense,” Karma muttered.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Takebayashi pushed up his glasses. "Then… you mean…"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Yes," Koro-sensei answered before he finished. "Until two years ago, I was the assassin known as the Reaper."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The rest of the students broke out into talking.</p><p>“Wait, so let me see if I’m following this?!” Kataoka touched her head. “<em>You’re </em>the world’s deadliest assassin.” She stared at their teacher. “<em>You’re</em> the one who’s…” it started to fully dawn on her. “…killed over a thousand people…”</p><p>The students and teachers all stared at him in horror.</p><p>“But you’re so…” Sugino looked confused. “You’re <em>different</em>. You’re not like the other Reaper—You’re not like that.”</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. “I know this is very confusing, but it's true.” He looked at everyone. “I’ve killed a lot of people, and I am different now…in more ways than appearances.” He looked at his tentacles and sighed again. “Let’s listen to the story and then we can discuss everything that’ll come after…”</p><p>They stayed silent, trying to process what was happening, as Uchida pressed the play button.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The class was surprised, hearing him say it himself, but kept mostly quiet.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"And that's not all," Koro-sensei continued. "Whether you kill me or not, come March, I'm doomed. Either I go alone… or I take the earth with me. That's the only aspect of your future assassinating me can change."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Nagisa's eyes widened. (We wanted his story, he delivered. These were his memories of being human.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Born in darkness, he grew to disdain the light," Koro-sensei narrated. "Weaned on soul-crushing poverty.” A flashback showed the human-koro-sensei as a young child wandering the slums where violence and death was rampant. “A child of the slums. He knew only ugliness and degradation.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Wait, is that you, sir?” Fuwa asked.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>The students just stared at the screen in disbelief, like they couldn’t quite match it together.</p><p>“That’s weird…” Rio muttered.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>It showed a Koro-sensei as a child being hit with a bat as a man stole money from him.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Then it showed a police officer taking bribes from drug dealers.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked alarmed.</p><p>“Well, crap…” Bitch-sensei looked over at Koro-sensei. (Guess we are similar...)</p><p>“Sir…” Okuda winced.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained laugh. “It’s alright children, it’s in the past.” He sighed. “It was a hard life but I survived…”</p><p>“Where is this place?!” Sugino asked.</p><p>“The buildings are interesting,” Chiba commented, analyzing. “The language has mixes of Spanish and English displayed.”</p><p>“Where’s the Spanish?” Nagisa asked.</p><p>“The officer’s jacket says ‘Policia’, but then again that translation for police applies to other languages as well…” Chiba said. “The ‘fuck you’ is blatant English.”</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a hollow chuckle. “Honestly children, after the experiment I can’t even remember the name of the place or my parents’ real names…only faces and images stayed,” he told them. “I never liked the memories from my childhood so I imagine that’s why my mind forgot those easily.”</p><p>There was a sense of dread in the air.</p><p>Bitch-sensei grimaced, thinking about her parents.</p><p>“…Are you alright?” Karasuma asked stiffly.</p><p>“What?” she looked up in surprise.</p><p>He shifted, crossing his arms as he avoided her gaze. “I was just asking if you were alright. These memories seem very similar to yours so it’s understandable if—“</p><p>“I’m fine,” she said quickly, looking away. “It’s in the past. I don’t dwell on those types of things.”</p><p>Karasuma didn’t look convinced, but he stayed quiet.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>A man getting shot while he was in bed with a woman having sex under the sheets.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“SHIT!”</p><p>The students winced when they heard the gunshot, and looked away from the screen when they saw the blood.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Life taught him he could only rely on three things: skill, money, and death. Naturally, the assassins' life beckoned.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Human-Koro-sensei as a child was shown killing a man who’s come at him with a knife.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students looked at the screen and then at Koro-sensei again. In what looked like a mix of disbelief and horror.</p><p>Nagisa stared at the screen in shock. “Your first kill?”</p><p>“Yes.” Koro-sensei nodded, growing tenser. “That was the first time.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“Those stronger than himself, he killed with knowledge. Those more knowing, he killed with strength. Those gifted with both, he killed with surpassing charm.”</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Some of the students gasped when they saw his adult human form.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>“When the number of his victims reached one thousand, fittingly, rumour christened him 'The Reaper'."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“You wore that stupid coat?!” Terasaka blurted out, breaking the tension.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked offended. “IT WAS SLEEK AND FASHIONABLE!”</p><p>“It looks like you stole it from a costume box,” Terasaka commented.</p><p>“It was timeless!” Koro-sensei waved his fist. “I was classy!”</p><p>“You do look classy,” Etsuki muttered.</p><p>A number of students nodded.</p><p>“He does look classy,” Kanzaki agreed.</p><p>“Yeah…” Tsuchiya was shocked. “He looked so hot…”</p><p>Kanada nodded. “He looks handsome.”</p><p>“Yeah, besides the whole blood on the wall thing, you are handsome,” Rio commented, surprised. “Which is definitely something I never thought I’d say.”</p><p>Koro-sensei perked up. “Oh, you really think so?!”</p><p>“Yeah, with a face like that you actually look half-way decent,” Bitch-sensei admitted, earning a raised eyebrow from Karasuma.</p><p>“Oh, well thank you!” Koro-sensei blushed shyly. “I really was a charmer, you know. <em>Very </em>popular with the ladies!”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei mentally relived his memories.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Watch how you handle this one," Yanagisawa's voice said, although the only thing the Reaper could see was the moving ceiling. He was being pushed down the hallway by two men in white lab coats, secured seemingly excessively on a metal gurney. "Assume he can kill you, regardless of setting or apparent disadvantage." Yanagisawa smiled with satisfaction. "Of course, it's hard to imagine a more disadvantageous setting for him than this."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper was also smiling. He was acting surprisingly calm for someone in his position.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"They don't come more clearheaded or hard-boiled." Yanagisawa watched him and the two men from a video tape as they entered the room the Reaper would be staying in for as long as necessary. "There's no kin to complain if he dies. The perfect guinea pig for our experiment if ever there was one. How lucky we are to have found him."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Yeah, but isn’t it kind of stupid trying to weaponize a world class assassin?” Oota questioned.</p><p>“Well yes but he wanted my skill set,” Koro-sensei told them. “he picked me because of my mental endurance and because I had a higher survival rate than his other Human test subjects.”</p><p>“…Yeah, but it’s still kind of stupid,” Machida argued. “I mean, yeah, you’re a good subject, but if he makes you too powerful he won’t be able to stop you unless he put a bomb in your neck of something.”</p><p>“Yanagisawa was always arrogant,” Kayano said, wrinkling his nose. “Even if there’s a huge risk, he’ll still think he’s smart enough to defeat him. So to him, it’s a calculated risk, one that’s worth it so long as he gets the results.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper was left on the metal platform, still secured, when Yanagisawa's voice came through a speaker. "Listen closely, guinea pig. You may have been the Reaper out there; in here, you're a specimen. Your daily routine is going to be <em>very</em> unpleasant."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper's restraints were released. He sat up and observed the room before stepping off of the platform. He walked toward the glass wall separating him from the room where the observers did their job. He rested his hand against the glass, still grinning.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Wow, that's a shock!" a woman's voice rang throughout the room. "You don't look like a ruthless killer!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano stiffened when she recognized her sister’s voice.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper observed her, amused. (Someone drew the short straw.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Look, ma'am," he said politely, "I won't do anything. Can't you just get me out of here please?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Karma snorted in amusement. “Real convincing.”</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. “No harm in trying…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Sorry," she replied, moving her index fingers to form an X, "it's just that I've developed an intense allergy to being murdered."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Wait, that’s Ms Yukimura!!” Hinano exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Kayano looked at Koro-sensei when she realized something. “So you really are the guy she wouldn’t stop talking about…”</p><p>“AGURI TALKED ABOUT ME!!?” Koro-sensei was flustered, rushing over. “WHAT DID SHE SAY!”</p><p>“Ah!” Kayano reeled back when he came close.</p><p>“Oh, I can’t believe she told you about me!” He gushed, his whole face bright pink. “I hope it was good things.” Then he grew insecure. “WAS IT GOOD THINGS!?”</p><p>Kayano buried her face in her palm. (Sis, if you’re up there in heaven…you have horrible taste in men just like mom.)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper's eyes watched her, his eyes showing entertainment as her face was shown for the first time. (I like her. She can be useful.) The woman blinked, grinning politely back at him. (There's only one thing that bothers me…</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(What's with the shirt?)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The woman's shirt had a bone with cooked meat on it inside a circle. "The 8/10th" was written above it in blue kanji.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"I'm Aguri Yukimura," the woman introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>There was a laugh from the 3-E students.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I remember!” Rio grinned. “She used to always wear those dorky shirts!”</p><p>“I thought they were cute,” Toka said, smiling.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The scene cut to an evening. Yanagisawa was confidently leading the experiment. "ATP Ace, rebalance phase. Give him forty units of SOD inhibitor."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Yes, sir," one of his subordinates replied.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>They injected it into the Reaper's neck and the Reaper grimaced.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(They're wide open but killing them now would be… premature.) The Reaper shut his eyes calmly, confusing Yanagisawa.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Wait, so you could have escaped any time?” Nagisa asked.</p><p>“Yes, though it would have been a bit of a hassle if I just killed him so openly,” Koro-sensei replied. “I was interested just what kind of powers their experiments would give me, so I stayed,” he told them. “It was a lot of pain, but I considered it worth it if it meant I’d gain power.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper was wheeled back to his room. Aguri was working at the desk in the observation area. When she noticed them, she stood from her seat and moved toward the glass. "Excellent work today!" she called enthusiastically to her partners.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>After they had left, the Reaper's restraints were removed. He sat up and closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Take a little while to relax," Aguri told him. "I'll check your vitals in a few."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“So did she just do medical for you?” Okuda asked.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “Yes, and main supervised me.” He smiled fondly at the memories. “She was good company…”</p><p>The students exchanged looks as they heard the softness in his voice.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper observed her before responding. Today, her shirt had a happy, dancing cucumber with arms and legs surrounded by flowers. "Nice shirt. It's even dorkier than the last one."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Huh? Oh, come on. I'm just trying to add a little color to your life! I'd thought you'd appreciate it."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"To be honest, it grinds my gears."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>There were a few chuckles and smiles from the teachers and students. </p><p>“Sir, you’re so mean!” Hara chided.</p><p>“I was,” Koro-sensei sighed. “My manners could have been better as well.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad, you sound like you’re just joking,” Kimura commented.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Wish I'd have known that before I fell in love with this brand. Ugh, I guess my students aren't the only ones who think it's lame."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper blinked curiously. "Students?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Etsuki looked amused. “Yes, when she taught last years 3-E, I heard she complain they always joked about her outfits.”</p><p>Itsumi-sensei frowned. “Well wearing t-shirts isn’t exactly professional.”</p><p>“Oh, who cares about that away?” Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes.</p><p>The other teachers sighed in annoyance.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Suddenly, an angry Yanagisawa entered the room. "Aguri! Is there any reason a simple data check takes so long?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"I-I'm sorry, Kotaro, we were just-" Aguri quickly began to explain, but Yanagisawa yanked her clipboard out of her hands and hit the top of her head. Aguri groaned in pain, tenderly reaching for her head, but she didn't have time to touch it before Yanagisawa roughly grabbed it first.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper simply watched.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei winced, looking away from the Screen.</p><p>The students and teachers stared at the screen in growing alarm and some of them distressed.</p><p>Kayano gritted her teeth tight. (That piece of shit!)<br/><br/></p><p>Nagisa flinched. “Ms Yukimura…”</p><p>“What a bastard!” Sugino looked angry. “What the hell?!”</p><p>“Why was she going to marry him?!” Toka questioned.</p><p>Kayano sighed. “Because it’s what our dad wanted.” She balled her hands into fists. “It was arranged. I told her to call it off but she didn’t want to disappoint everyone.” She felt an anger burn in her chest. “And now she’s dead…”</p><p>Her friends moved closer, looking concerned.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Kanzaki hugged her.</p><p>Kayano let out a deep breath and calm down, trying not to think about. “Sorry…I just think about things might have been different…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"If your dolt of a father weren't one of my core subcontractors, it'd be <em>you</em> on the other side of the glass!" Aguri forced laughter in an effort to try not to cry. "You <em>owe</em> me! I let you slide on the connubial duties, but here, I expect <em>professionalism</em>!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students looked disgusted.</p><p>“Glad she isn’t sleeping with him,” Rio said, scowling. “The man’s gross.”</p><p>“How do you know she isn’t sleeping with him?” Rinka asked.</p><p>“Connubial duties means marital duties,” Rio explained, wrinkling her nose. “Glad to see she has standards.”</p><p>Kayano nodded. “I really would have killed him if he’d forced her.”</p><p>(As I would as well…) Koro-sensei nodded, feeling a darkness threatening to spread in his chest.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>He let go of Aguri's head and turned toward the Reaper. "See you tomorrow, guinea pig." He slammed a fist onto the glass. "It's going to be a busy day." He turned and left with an ominous laugh.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The reaper calmly watched him go, his signature grin still on his face.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The next day, the Reaper was strapped to the metal platform again. There was a constant current of energy flowing through his body. His face showed that he was in immense pain.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>There looks of pity being shot Koro-sensei’s way, which he laughed off.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I have a high pain tolerance!” He told them brightly, which seemed to make them look more alarmed.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"The chief ambition of Yanagisawa's research was to generate organic antimatter," Koro-sensei told his class. "To that end, he would stop at nothing." A diagram appeared to give a visual to what Koro-sensei explained. "He spliced the particle acceleration cycle necessary for antimatter into the life cycle of a cell, effectively priming the cell's engine and infusing it with astonishing power."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper looked at Yanagisawa while they were both in the testing room. "Hey, Yanagisawa," he said stoically. "There's no feeling in my hands or feet. And I'm chilled to the bone." He shivered.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"<em>Mr.</em> Yanagisawa. Ugh. And peripheral neuropathy is par for the course." He turned to one of his subordinates that was also in the room with them.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"I recommend we take him off the alkaloids, sir," his subordinate said to him.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>They continued talking, but the Reaper tuned out their voices. (If I can subtlety manipulate the process myself, I'll boost the likelihood of success. Destructive powers beyond all measure will be <em>mine</em>.) A visual effect caused the Reaper's face to fade, leaving his hair and skull on the table.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“But is it worth if you lose your body in the process!?” Kanzaki argued.</p><p>“At the time I thought so,” Koro-sensei replied. “I was foolish and arrogant…traits I am still trying to improve on.”</p><p>Karma’s brow furrowed, watching him curiously.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The screen faded to black before lighting up again, revealing Aguri's face.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Wow!" Aguri enthusiastically said. "Lots to get to on the checklist today! Best get started if I don't wanna get smacked around."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"I take it that's a frequent worry for you," the Reaper said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Oh, yeah," she replied. "Can't let the sense get knocked out of me!" She grinned. "There'd be nothing to pass on to my class!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>A lot of students cringed.</p><p>“How can she be so positive about it?” Chiba questioned.</p><p>Kayano sighed, shrugging. “Because that’s just the type of person she was.” She smiled faintly. “Aguri always had to find a silver lining in everything…” Her smile grew crooked. “It was kind of annoying a little, to be honest.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Your class…"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Yanagisawa shouted as he entered into the room, "Aguri!" Aguri's grin turned into a fearful expression as she let out a small squeak of surprise. "Dammit, woman, why must you try my patience?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"I-I was just getting started, dear!" Aguri stammered.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Put those clerical skills to use! Or have I overestimated your capacity for basic grunt work?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano looked away from the screen so she wouldn’t get too angry.</p><p>Many of the students started bracing themselves for the storm about to erupt.</p><p>Machida closed his eyes. “Here it comes…”</p><p>Nagisa grimaced and looked away.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Aguri was nervously laughing as he took her clipboard again and raised it above her head. Her hands instinctively went to her head to try to soften the blow that was to come.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Suddenly, the Reaper put out his hand on the glass and pulled it back sharply, releasing a booming sound.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Yanagisawa's mental state couldn't handle what the Reaper had just done. He was shaking. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth was wide open. Then, he fell forward, landing at Aguri's feet.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“WOW!!”</p><p>There were gasps of amazement.</p><p>Nagisa gaped. (Now that’s high-level skill!!)</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled at their reaction.</p><p>(Impressive.) Karasuma rubbed his chin.</p><p>Bitch-sensei gulped. “Pervert really is the real deal…” She looked over at Koro-sensei. (Just wait until Lovro hears!)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Aguri took her hands off of her head, looking at him with both confusion and curiosity. "Huh? What did you do?" She turned to look at the Reaper. "Mr. Reaper, you-"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"He's just immobilized, ma'am," the Reaper cut her off, looking at her with a caring expression. "Relax. You have a classroom to think about, right?" He smiled at her.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"After three months in that dreadful place, the teacher and the killer were as open with each other as old friends," Koro-sensei said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“…But aren’t you just using her still?” Otani said, frowning.</p><p>“Yes, I was just using her and had plans to hold her hostage and threaten if I needed to escape.” His students looked upset by that. “But as seen here, I slowly grew fond of her,” Koro-sensei replied. “I hadn’t really met a person like her before so she intrigued me. Her positivity seemed constant. I found it fascinating and wanted to study her.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Mm…" Aguri thought, looking at a paper with a pen in hand.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Quadratic equations?" the Reaper said.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Hm?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Might I suggest you dress them up a little? Never go too easy on college prep school students!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(Huh?) Aguri thought. (The mercenary giving career advice to the educator?)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Y'know," she told him, smiling, "I'm starting to think you're better suited to my teaching gig than me!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Some of class E smiled sadly, feeling their earlier guilt return.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled. “I’m sorry for overshadowing you, Aguri! My magnificent educator!”</p><p>“Oh, for the love off…” Kayano dragged her hand over her face. “Please don’t start that again…”</p><p>He sniffled, trying to muffle his sobs with his tentacles.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Ah, well, I could definitely play the part of the job called for it, but, uh…" He looked away. "I'm not cut out for the real thing."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Huh?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>There were some laughs.</p><p>“Is that irony?” Sugaya asked.</p><p>Kimura laughed. “I think so!”.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Believe it or not, I had a protégé once. He betrayed me. How do you think I wound up in this place?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper thought back to when he had been captured by Yanagisawa's men. They shone bright lights on him in a broken-down building. He'd had nowhere to go.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Uh oh," his apprentice had said. "It looks like you'll be passing on more than just your skill set!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Asano frowned, feeling annoyed. (How am I anything like this freak?) he scowled, crossing his arms. (I’m nothing like his apprentice…)</p><p>“Everything okay?” Ren looked at him curiously.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied stiffly.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>He had then turned and begun to walk away. "Don't worry, though. Your name will live in infamy through a thousand faces." He pulled off his mask from the top of his head, leaving his hair and his red, skinless face. He turned around to look at his former mentor. "Goodbye, sir, it's been fun. Shame you never really knew me. Maybe another time."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“So he stole your identity…wow, cold.” Rio commented.</p><p>“And he stole my backstory!” Koro-sensei looked more offended by that part. “Weaving my struggles and toils into his web of lies!”</p><p>“Yes, that would be annoying,” Rinka said, nodding. “But he did seem like an entitled privileged jerk.”</p><p>“And a lying shit-bag,” Bitch-sensei huffed, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Well, yes that as well,” Rinka said, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(How could I be so blind?) the Reaper had thought as he was led away in thick handcuffs. (I cultivated his abilities, gauged his progress in minute detail!)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"He wanted to be seen," Aguri said after he told her what happened.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Huh?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"He wanted your <em>approval</em>." She pointed to her eyes. "Everything he did was just to get your attention, believe me!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Asano scowled when he realized the similarity. (Damn it, Octopus.)</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper looked away, a hand on his chin, thinking. "But I watched the boy like a hawk!" He paused. "Everyone wants attention, that's the key to winning them over!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Yeah, but if he got sick of trying to get your approval than of course, he’d give up,” Shindo said, frowning.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “I know, but I was arrogant…” He felt his shame return. “And also afraid…” He sighed. “I cared for the boy, honestly I did, that’s the part that scared me the most. That if he realized I cared, he’d exploit it as a weakness and betray me.”</p><p>The students and teachers listened to him in interest, hearing some remorse in his voice.</p><p>Nagisa remembered what Koro-sensei had said about the second reaper. “You said the second Reaper’s teacher was a fool…”</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. “Killer or not…he was my student and I was his guardian. He needed someone to show him they cared. That he was loved.” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “And I failed to provide that for him. I failed to teach him why that was important.”</p><p>“Koro-sensei…” Kayano sighed quietly, moving closer to him. “Sometimes people make mistakes.”</p><p>“You’re the one always telling us about learning from failure…” Karma said quietly. “You learned.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Nagisa said, touching their teacher’s arm. “You learned and you became a great teacher. That’s what’s important.”</p><p>Koro-sensei was quiet, looking down. “I did learn, but I also created a monster who is now a broken young man, and that’s something that’s harder to fix, children…”</p><p>A grim silence settled in the assembly.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed again, trying to push away the dark thoughts and self-loathing. “But you’re right, I can’t stay brooding in the past.” He forced a laugh. “I’ve learned from failure, and that’s what’s important.”</p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly, nodding.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Suddenly, an electric current flowed through his body.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Break time's over, guinea pig, get back to work," Yanagisawa said over the speakers. "On the table, please. We have some tests to run."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students glared at the screen.</p><p>“…Can he die as well?” Rio said darkly.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be against it,” Fuwa replied coldly.</p><p>Hazama’s eyes narrowed. “Let’s put him on the list.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>This time, the Reaper was face down on the table.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>One of Yanagisawa's subordinates was talking. "The changes our subject's body is undergoing are unprecedented!" he observed. "I hate to think of the havoc he'll cause when he decides he's had enough!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Oh, if he tries to escape, taking Aguri hostage will be the linchpin of his strategy," Yanagisawa immediately responded.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Huh?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Come now, you don't suppose I gave her this job out of the goodness of my heart?" Yanagisawa explained. "She's a <em>pawn</em>. A sacrificial lamb to gauge his mileage."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Back in the room with the glass, Aguri was looking down, focusing on something.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Bastard,” Kayano muttered, glaring at the ground. “I told you he’s a psycho.”</p><p>“He really is an arrogant dick,” Okano commented. “I’m glad half his rage got replaced with metal.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if he would have lost a few more body parts as well,” Yoshida said darkly.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Suddenly, the Reaper grunted and fell to his hands and knees off the metal table. He began violently coughing until he was coughing up lots of blood. As soon as Aguri saw, she gasped and stood up.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The students cringed at the sight.</p><p>Nagisa’s stomach twisted horribly.</p><p>Hinano held back tears and looked away. ”This is horrible.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Yanagisawa's subordinate's voice came over the speakers. "This is the reaction we anticipated. It's alright, he'll be fine."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The Reaper continued coughing and fell even further down, essentially laying in a pool of his own blood.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Fucking cowards!” Terasaka balled his hands into fists. “Are they really that stupid.”</p><p>“They don’t care, remember?” Karma said coldly, glaring at the screen. “As long as he’s kept alive just enough…”</p><p>“I know it looks distressing, children, but’s fine,” Koro-sensei tried to reassure. “It really didn’t hurt that much…”</p><p>Class E looked at him sadly and drew closer.</p><p>The rest of the students watched in interest.</p><p>“Told you they were compromised,” Bitch-sensei muttered to Karasuma.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. “I know…”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Aguri continued to watch with worry.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"She was part of the experiment," Koro-sensei said. "The Reaper was turning into something altogether inhuman." At this point, the Reaper's fingers were each their own tentacle in and of themselves, stretching and moving freely. "She suspected as much, but didn't wish to burden her superiors with questions."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Aguri watched the Reaper as he laid on the metal platform. He sat up as the lights in the room came on.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>"Great job again today," Aguri's bright, cheery voice said to him. "Take a second to catch your breath and I'll take your vitals." The Reaper observed her. "I'll stick around so we can visit for a while!"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>(She looked straight ahead and smiled, sweet and lighthearted as ever. Of course, everyone wants attention, approval.)</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>He turned and stepped off the platform. "Sounds lovely! You bring the exam questions?"</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Koro-sensei spoke to his class. "The legendary killer who had never shown himself to anyone at last understood the joy of being seen."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“It was nice,” Koro-sensei said, smiling at the nicer memories. “As I said, she was amazing company.”</p><p>“…What did you talk about?” Kayano asked softly, leaning against his back.</p><p>“Oh, many things!” he replied brightly as they all listened. “Books, politics, culture, movies even...she did enjoy her superhero genre.” He chuckled, causing Nagisa and Karma to smile. “She’s talked about you Akari, and her students.” Kayano smiled at that. “Last year’s class E and then the New Class E.”</p><p>“What did she say about us?” Nagisa asked.</p><p>“Well, you only with her for a short time, so not too many details…” Then Koro-sensei laughed. “She did tell me about Hazama bringing her Tarantula to class on the first day and causing a stir.”</p><p>3-E’s faces lit up at the memory.</p><p>“Oh, shit, yeah!” Yoshida laughed.</p><p>Hazama smirked. “Yeah she had a great time and she liked exploring my desk.”</p><p>“Yeah, except it was terrifying for the rest of us!” Kimura complained, shivering.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The students of Class E were shown entering their school building on the first day of school. "The seasons changed. A new school year began. A fresh batch of students gathered under the roof of Kunugigaoka's class 3-E."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“Wow I forgot how miserable we looked,” Rio observed.</p><p>“Well, that climb up the mountain wasn’t exactly easy on the first day,” Mimura said.</p><p>“Yeah, I got lost for a bit because I tried to take a shortcut,” Muramatsu admitted.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>He paused. "Little did they know… in only two weeks' time, the moon would become a permanent crescent."</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>The episode faded to black.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Season 2 Episode 16: Past Time or also known as She knew you loved her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So I might have had this done earlier if I didn't get hyper fixated on the new season Umbrella Academy season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a long stretch of silence after the episode ended.</p><p>Uchida stared at the button but didn't move to press it and the rest of the students close by didn't look eager to press it either.</p><p>Nagisa looked at Kayano. "Do you want a break?"</p><p>Kayano grimaced, tensing up when she realized what would be coming next. "No..."</p><p>"You don't have to stay," Sugino said gently.</p><p>She sighed. "I need to know what happened." Her eyes narrowed at Koro-sensei. "Otherwise I'm not going to get the closure I need."</p><p>The students stayed quiet for a while.</p><p>"Uh..." Hiroto gave a strained laugh. "Can we be untied now?"</p><p>Fuwa threw his shoe at him. "You ruined the mood."</p><p>Hiroto cried silently when the shoe bounced off his chest. "This is abuse!"</p><p>Takebayashi hummed. "It is teetering on it."</p><p>"Jut let us go!" Okajima cried. "Please! We're sorry!"</p><p>"Please untie us!" Hiroto whined.</p><p>The girls sighed loudly.</p><p>Okano shook her head and moved to untie Hiroto. "Fine..."</p><p>Kataoka shook her head and untied Okajima. "Just stop saying stupid pervy stuff!"</p><p>"...But it's who I am," Okajima mumbled, looking up at her with shining eyes.</p><p>Fuwa lobbed a shoe at him. "Stop acting like a character trait!"</p><p>"We did promise to cut back on the whole pervert thing..." Hiroto sighed when Isogai shot him a look.</p><p>"Exactly." Isogai grimaced. "So reel it back guys." He looked over at Rio and Karma. "Same with forced-crossing..."</p><p>Rio and Karma tried to look innocent.</p><p>"Hey! We learned our lesson!" Karma placed a hand on his heart. "We're changed, people."</p><p>Rio nodded solemnly. "The only person we'll be dressing up is Kayano in her wedding dress."</p><p>Kayano turned bright red. "What the hell, guys!?"</p><p>Karma snapped a quick picture of her face. "What's wrong with weddings?"</p><p>Nagisa slumped in defeat while Sugino patted him on the back sympathetically.</p><p>Kayano looked flustered. "We're not toys!!"</p><p>Rio exchanged a sly smile with Karma. "What's wrong with wanting to share this experience with your friends?"</p><p>"Yeah." Karma grinned wickedly, slinging and arm on Nagisa and Kayano's shoulders while Sugino sighed. "Don't be selfish. Friends should sharethese things<em>.</em>"</p><p>The students nearby burst out laughing.</p><p>Nagisa buried his face in his hand while Kayano looked like she wanted to melt into the ground.</p><p>"You know what? I'm really starting to remember why I liked homeschooling so much," Kayano said darkly, earning a pat on the head by Karma; she tried to bite his hand off. "QUIT IT!"</p><p>Kondo narrowed his gaze suspiciously and nudged Miura. "...Polygamy?"</p><p>Miura's eyes sparkled with wonder. "It could solve all our problems..." she whispered, turnig to Tanaka. "We need a blank notebook."</p><p>Tanaka nodded, looking like a man on a mission. "I'm on it."</p><p>Kayano sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, let's get this episode over with..."</p><p>"Do you want to take a break after?" Rio asked.</p><p>The green haired girl shrugged, avoiding their gazes. "Maybe..."</p><p>Uchida moved to press the button, but Hoga tripped him up, causing him to land face down on the mat. "Damn it, Hoga!"</p><p>She grinned and skipped over him, pressing the button.</p><p>
  <b>"A mere one-tenth of a gram of antimatter puts out as much energy as an atomic blast," Koro-sensei explained to his students. "By splicing the particle acceleration cycle of antimatter into the life cycle of a cell, Yanagisawa's research enabled the rapid regeneration of organic compounds." As he spoke, he thought of various memories from Yanagisawa's experiment.</b>
</p><p>"Figured it out already!" Rio grinned, high-fiving with Karma. "Geniuses."</p><p>Koyama scoffed. "Oh, please, you wouldn't even have figured it out without us!"</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly. "We did make a good research team."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Except some of us took it more seriously than others."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "You're still salty just because you lost that kicking war?"</p><p>"I didn't lose," Asano snapped and then scowled when the boy grinned. "You aggravated me."</p><p>Rio laughed. "Yeah, but that's Karma's hobby."</p><p>Nagisa sighed, nodding. "Yep."</p><p>Karma smiled slyly. "It is a skill."</p><p>Asano amde a move to strangle him but Ren and Araki quickly pulled him back.</p><p>
  <b>"His subject, the legendary assassin known as 'The Reaper,' underwent a daily battery of tests. Coursing the subject's body, antimatter energy appropriated the tissues to create tough, flexible limbs possessed of an astonishing dexterity. Yanagisawa dubbed these 'tentacles' and reinforced the restraining table as a precaution, leaving Aguri alone to monitor his creation. She, in turn, was not unaware of the danger. She understood that the Reaper knew neither his real name nor the day he was born, that his easy smile and gift for small talk were simply part of his wheelhouse as a killer.</b>
</p><p>"So...you never celebrated your birthday?" Hinano frowned, looking up at their teacher sadly.</p><p>"Well I didn't have anyone to celebrate one with," Koro-sensei replied, humming. "And I don't have a birth certificate..."</p><p>"Yeah, but what about the holidays?" Okano asked.</p><p>"No, not really." He shook his head. "And even when I had my apprentice we didn't celebrate those things." He thought about it. "Well except for the anniversary of me meeting him."</p><p>"You mean when you killed his dad?" Midzuno asked curiously.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Yes, it was the one day he wanted to celebrate since it was the day his life changed."</p><p>"Uh, morbid, but okay," Kayano commented. "What did you do on the day?"</p><p>A fond smile spread across Koro-sensei's face. "Well, nothing extravagant but I did go a little easy with his training on that day. I mainly just gave him the day off to do what he wanted, I think he went to the Zoo by himself once." He rubbed his rounded chin. "We always ate together though on that day, we'd have some kind of meal and we'd talk about things."</p><p>The students and teachers looked at him curiously.</p><p>"That sounds nice." Nagisa smiled faintly. "It may seem small, but things like that probably meant a lot to him."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, feeling his guilt return. "Yes, they would have..."</p><p>Another uneasy silence settled.</p><p>
  <b>"And he understood her. He could see that there was no love between her and her fiancé, the brutal Yanagisawa. He knew that her little sister was an acclaimed actress."</b>
</p><p>Kayano smiled warmly at that. "What did she say about me?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, she talked about your movies a lot and also about what you were like when you were younger." He looked mischievous. "Like a certain incident involving a rampaging penguin on your film set."</p><p>Kayano's smile dropped when she turned bright red. "She what?!"</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa looked confused along with the others.</p><p>"What rampaging penguin?" Sugino asked.</p><p>"It's nothing!" She said quickly, sweating. "Just ignore him!"</p><p>Karma's smile was sly. "But now we have to know!"</p><p>"Ah!" Kayano turned away and clutched her cheeks while Koro-sensei sniggered.</p><p>
  <b>Aguri and the Reaper smiled fondly at each other. "A year had passed since this unlikely pair's meeting, and somewhere along the way, they became something not unlike old friends."</b>
</p><p>"Hey, where's the intro?" Fuwa asked.</p><p>The rest of the students stared at Ritsu.</p><p>"Yeah, isn't there normally an intro at this point?" Uchida frowned, looking at his watch.</p><p>Ritsu shrugged. "I guess I didn't add one to this episode."</p><p>"Thank God..." Karasuma said under his breath, making Bitch-sensei laugh.</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper sat in his room, reading a book. Aguri was working on something for her students. Suddenly, Aguri stood up and turned to him. "Oh, I almost forgot! You haven't seen the fancy new top I'm wearing today yet!"</b>
</p><p>"New top?" Kayano frowned.</p><p>Koro-sensei's eyes brightened, turning pink.</p><p>"Uh...why is he pink?" Kimura asked suspiciously.</p><p>
  <b>"You never learn, huh?" the Reaper responded, smiling. "Your taste in clothes sets women back by ten years." Despite this, he rose from the table and walked over to the glass.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ta daaa!" Aguri said, her lab coat completely off her shoulders rather than just opened to show her shirt. "It's a tube top with a cute Oni pattern! A little tight, sure, but crazy stylish!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But the Reaper wasn't looking at her shirt. A close-up showed what he was really staring at - her bulging chest.</b>
</p><p>"DAMN!!"</p><p>There were a serious of nosebleeds.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes widened. "Oh..."</p><p>"Oh my God!!!"Tsuda started choking when blood leaked from her nose, her friend patted her on the back.</p><p>Okajima had hearts in his eyes. "Holy shit!"</p><p>"Look at those melons!" Hiroto yelled.</p><p>Toka quickly wiped her nose and looked away from the screen. "Uh.."</p><p>Koro-sensei wept, reaching out. "So beautiful!"</p><p>Kayano looked outraged. "STOP OGGLING MY SISTER YOU PERVERTS!!"</p><p>"Guys! We <em>just </em>talked about this!" Isogai pleaded.</p><p>"But just <em>look </em>at them, Isogai!!" Hiroto pointed at the screen frantically. </p><p>Rio took a picture on Sugino's phone. "Cute."</p><p>"Nakamura!" Sugino tried to wrestle his phone back.</p><p>
  <b>After a moment, he closed his eyes and he blushed. His nose started to bleed as he gave a signature Koro-sensei smile and laugh, enjoying the moment. "Nurufufufufu!"</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed when they saw the face.</p><p>"Yep, that's Koro-sensei," Mimura commented in amusement.</p><p>Koro-Sensei chuckled. "It was when my grew appreciation for those particular assets was realized."</p><p>"What like a first boner?" Karma said dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed when others laughed. "Karma!"</p><p>
  <b>Aguri was unsure of how to react. "Uhh..." The Reaper continued to laugh with satisfaction. "It's too out there, isn't it? Sorry..."</b>
</p><p>"It's perfect," Koro-sensei whispered, reaching out at the screen like a starving man.</p><p>Kayano's eye twitched, stabbing a tentacle while he was distracted. "STOP IT!"</p><p>"Hey!" Koro-sensei quickly pulled away and dashed further away. "Let me admire her beauty!!"</p><p>She waved her knife threateningly. "That's not admiring!"</p><p>Takebayashi adjusted his glasses. "Well, technically—" She threw her anti-knife at him. "Ow!" It bounced off his head. "Kayano!"</p><p>Nagisa laughed while Kayano scowled and sat back down.</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper was quick to protest, cutting her off. "No, no, I was just-" He frantically stepped back and turned around, holding a hand to his nose to keep the blood from going everywhere. He reached out his other hand to both let her know that she didn't do anything wrong and keep himself from staring too much.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed while the students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"It just looked super cute on the mannequin," she talked over him, turning and shielding her chest with her arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Are the experiments doing this to me?) the Reaper thought. The fingers on his outstretched hand moved freely, the tip of each tentacle drifting away from his palm. His cheeks were still red and he continued to cover his face.</b>
</p><p>"So you weren't always a pervert?" Okano frowned. "Kind of still hard to imagine..."</p><p>"Yeah, it's weird thinking of him suave and cool," Hara joked.</p><p>"I'm still cool!" Koro-sensei huffed. "I can do even more amazing things as before."</p><p>Hiroto grinned. "Yeah, but then you go and fry tissues and it kind of ruins things."</p><p>Koro-sensei blushed when the students laughed. "It's still technically a meal..."</p><p>"Like how?!" Mimura questioned in disbelief.</p><p>
  <b>Aguri laughed. "Those tentacles do a good job of keeping you honest."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't think they choose their shape at random," she explained. "It's just possible they reflect how you'd prefer to see yourself."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What do you mean?"</b>
</p><p>"So what, your inner self is a perverted octopus?" Seo commented dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, thinking it over. "Hm, not necessarily the octopus part." He chuckled fondly when he remembered what Aguri had said. "But I like to believe that in different circumstances I would have been nicer and goofier."</p><p>A number of the students contemplated this.</p><p>
  <b>"Imagine where you'd be now if you hadn't been born where you were. You'd still be smart, slightly perverted, a little bit goofy, not to mention remarkably stubborn, but your smile would be open and honest, not just a means to an end."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper understood where she was coming from and pondered it for a moment.</b>
</p><p>"I could still imagine you as our teacher if you'd never become the Reaper," Okuda said, smiling fondly. "Even without super speed and everything, you being an ordinary human teacher would have been fun."</p><p>"Yeah," Toka commented, smiling. "I think you would have taught a lot like Yukimura-sensei."</p><p>Koro-sensei smiled warmly. "I like to think so." He briefly thought about how different things might have been if the world had ended up more ordinary. "Though you would have lost out on many key assassination skills!"</p><p>Nagisa and a few of the others laughed. "True!"</p><p>"Plus school would have been boring," Karma said, yawning.</p><p>"Now that isn't true, Karma," Koro-sensei wagged his tentacle. "Any lesson can be made entertaining depending on the approach."</p><p>Karma hummed, shrugging, trying to imagine it. "I guess...but assassinations still more fun."</p><p>Araki frowned. "You do realise that you're going to have to go back to ordinary lessons in High School if the Earth survives?"</p><p>"Well, yeah..." A sharp smirk spread across Karma's face when he looked at Asano. "But there are ways to make it interesting..."</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. (Why is he looking at me like that?!)</p><p>
  <b>A scene showed Ms Yukimura teaching Class E; she couldn't stop smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're in a really good mood these days, Ms Yukimura," Hinano observed brightly.</b>
</p><p>The 3-E students straightened up when they saw the memory.</p><p>Kayano looked up curiously. "When was this?"</p><p>"I think it was a couple of days before she..." Nagisa trailed off, tensing.</p><p>"Oh." Kayano grimaced when she realized.</p><p>
  <b>"I am?" Yukimura looked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura smiled. "What's up?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukimura grew sheepish. "Ummm."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto smirked. "Heh. I bet I know!" He rubbed his chin, while Nagisa looked up. "It's a guy, isn't it!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"HUH?!" Yukimura grew flustered.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei giggled, fanning himself. "She is quite smitten isn't she?!" Green stripes appeared on his face. "I still have my charms!"</p><p>"Uh, more like she's just patient enough t put up with your bullshit," Terasaka swore.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "No! She thought I was charming!"</p><p>The rest of 3-E looked amused.</p><p>
  <b>Okajima grinned. "Come to think of it...I noticed something like a present inside her bag!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh...Uh!" Yukimura spluttered, cradling her book close.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously!?" Rio called. "The School year just started and you're already in a hot and heavy relationship?!"</b>
</p><p>The students laughed while Rio smiled at the memory.</p><p>"I wouldn't call it hot and heavy," Koro-sensei blushed. "I was a perfect gentleman!"</p><p>Kayano scoffed. "Um, do we need to rewind to you ogling her breasts again!?"</p><p>"...I was <em>admiring </em>them," Koro-sensei repeated  feebly.</p><p>"Can this thing even rewind?" Naoka looked at the controller curiously while Uchida crawled towards it."</p><p>
  <b>"Don't be silly!" Yukimura tried to compose herself. "Okay, I'm taking attendance now!" She clicked her pen. "Akabane!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class was silent.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yukimura's eyes widened in alarm. "Oops.." She looked over at the empty desk. "he's on suspension isn't he?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An uncomfortable silence settled.</b>
</p><p>"Yep!" Karma tried to shrug it off. "It was kind of boring after a while though..."</p><p>Nagisa smiled slightly. "Yeah, it probably would have been boring after a few days."</p><p>"What did you do during the time anyway?" Kayano asked.</p><p>Karma shrugged again. "Played video games and wandered around." Something tight constricted in his chest when he remembered how lonely it had felt. "I practised cooking with new spice recipes." He plastered on a grin. "I make a pretty good chilli con Carne now!"</p><p>His classmates looked amused and also slightly wary.</p><p>"Um, and how spicy is it?" Sugino asked cautiously.</p><p>Karma grinned. "You'll have to come over and check it out!"</p><p>
  <b>"It's okay, Mrs Yukimura." Okajima laughed warily. "Class E is that kind of place."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yikumura frowned thoughtfully, cobwebs gathering in the corner of the classroom. "I'll check on Karma today," she said quietly. "Next, Isogai!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here!"</b>
</p><p>Karma's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" He frowned. "She came to visit me?"</p><p>Nagisa nodded, the footage on-screen bringing back some memories... "Yeah, I think I remember her saying something like that."</p><p>"Oh..." Karma frowned.</p><p>His friends looked confused.</p><p>"Did she never visit?" Rio asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Karma tried to remember where he would have been around that time. "I think I was out..." He remembered spending most of the evenings in the city loitering around and looking for something to distract him.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "I thought you had a housekeeper?"</p><p>Karma shrugged, still trying to remember. "She's only in the house three days a week and goes home at five..." His classmates and teachers looked concerned. "The house was empty most of the time so I didn't like—I got bored, so I stayed out late a lot in the afternoons and evenings." He felt a pang of guilt start to overwhelm him. "So I must have missed her when she tried to visit."</p><p>"Oh..." Nagisa exchanged an unsure look with Kayano as a silence settled.</p><p>"She really tried to come to see me...?" Karma's brow stayed furrowed like he was trying to understand something.</p><p>Kayano smiled her best smile. "Well, yeah, that's just what Aguri was like."</p><p>Karma hummed, thinking about it more.</p><p>
  <b>The scene cut to Aguri on the phone, sitting at a playground. "Hey, Akari! Turns out my schedule's open tonight! Wanna grab dinner?"</b>
</p><p>Kayano's eyes widened when she remembered the conversation.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano's voice came through the other end. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, why do you sound like you're on cloud nine all of a sudden?" Her voice conveyed amusement. "Who's the new man in your life?"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei made an excited squealing noise, causing them to cover their ears. "She did talk about me!"</p><p>Kayano groaned and kept her ears covered. "Ugh, listen, it wasn't like it was long conversations!" She sighed. "She just kept mentioning this new guy at work." She crossed her arms. "She said you were smart if that's anything—"</p><p>Koro-sensei burst out crying again, spraying tears everywhere. "She really said that!?"</p><p>She sighed, earning a sympathetic look from Nagisa.</p><p>
  <b>It was obvious that Aguri hadn't expected <em>that</em>. She struggled to find the right words. "Uh! Ah, uhn, what are you talking about?! You know I'm engaged!"</b>
</p><p>"Forbidden love!"Koro-sensei wiped a tear from his eye. "An entanglement of two star-crossed lovers!"</p><p>"Entanglement?" Sugino looked confused.</p><p>"Uh, isn't that just a fancy way of saying she's cheating," Tsuda said dryly.</p><p>"No!" Koro-sensei blushed. "Um...well...yes."</p><p>Rio shrugged. "I mean, Yukimura's fiancé is an abusive prick so..."</p><p>"Given the circumstances, I think it's fine," Hazama commented. "They're both trapped so it's not like they can leave and be together."</p><p>"Yeah, that's true," Tsuda agreed after thinking it over. "Still though, might as well just go out and say it for what it is."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, don't give me that line." Akari was sitting in a restaurant booth, stirring her drink with a straw. Her black hair flowed down her back to her waist - she hadn't cut and dyed it yet. "Drop the jerkface and find someone who treats you like a person!"</b>
</p><p>"EXACTLY!" A majority of the students yelled in agreement, making Kayano smile.</p><p>"Yes, thank you, Kayano—uh—Akari." Kataoka laughed a little. "Okay, I think I'm going to end up slipping between the two."</p><p>Kayano looked amused. "It's fine."</p><p>
  <b>"Don't go there," Aguri said tiredly.</b>
</p><p>"You know, you and your sister are quite different," Machida commented. "She seems more passive and less authoritative, even though she's the oldest."</p><p>Kayano shrugged. "Yeah, that's because she took more after our mom while I act more like dad." She wrinkled her nose. "Plus I was left on my own more so I got used to bossing around the people looking after me." She gave a wary laugh. "Since Aguri had school and dad was away a lot he'd tell the housekeeper to keep me happy so I didn't cause trouble...which is the kind of power you really shouldn't give to a bored little girl."</p><p>Nagisa and the others looked intrigued. "So, the housekeeper had to do what you said all the time?"</p><p>Kayano grimaced, feeling a pang of guilt. "Within reason, but I liked her so I tended to be nice and listened when she got strict with me. She tried the best she could and Aguri helped make sure I turned into a decent person but it did mean I ended up bratty and demanding." She grinned. "Which in hindsight wasn't too bad considering it means I'm not a pushover, but still..."</p><p>"I think you turned out fine," Hara said, and then smiled awkwardly. "Well, previous Diva tantrums and tentacles aside..."</p><p>Kayano smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, true..."</p><p>
  <b>"Anyway, I'm down... if you tell me all about this guy who's caught your fancy!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So is that a yes?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You bet! Your treat," Akari added, making Aguri groan.</b>
</p><p>"...That was the last time I ever spoke to her," Kayano said quietly, staring at her sister's face on the screen. "I should have said I loved her..." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "That's what you're supposed to say before you hang up, right?"</p><p>Her friends and the students gave her worried looks.</p><p>Nagisa winced, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She knew you loved her, Kayano."</p><p>She grimaced, growing worse. "But I should have said it." She curled her hands into fists. "I could have just said, 'love you, sis', 'love you, bye!'." She scowled. "It wouldn't have been hard. That kind of thing is meant to be automatic."</p><p>Kanzaki drew close and pulled her into a hug. "But she'll remember all the times you've said it before."</p><p>"Yeah, and she would have remembered all the good memories you've had," Nagisa comforted.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, patting her on the head. "And she was so proud of you."</p><p>Kayano curled closer to Kanzaki, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I keep thinking about what I could have said, though..." she muttered. "I used to talk about it with the tentacles but they weren't that good listeners and they just told me not to think about it..."</p><p>"You can talk about it with us," Nagisa said gently.</p><p>Kayano closed her eyes tight and buried her face in Kanzaki's shoulder. "I miss her..."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled softly and rubbed her back comfortingly. "We understand."</p><p>
  <b>Aguri was back in the Reaper's room. He was looking at her with a confused expression on his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A present... for me?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah!" Aguri responded brightly. "You keep saying your neck is cold, so..." She held up a scarf. "This ought to keep you warm! And more importantly, it's fashionable!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's chest glowed warmly at the memory. "I remember this..."</p><p>Nagisa tugged at the scarf Koro-sensei had given him and looked up curiously.</p><p>"Oh, this is what we saw earlier, where she was giving you a present," Okuda said quietly.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Yes, it was."</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks...?" The Reaper gave her a crooked, unconvincing half-smile, not knowing how to respond.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh... You're not a fan," Aguri assumed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, no, I... I just..." the Reaper tried to explain. "I mean... Why a present, out of the blue?"</b>
</p><p>"So rude, sir," Okano teased.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I was caught off guard." He sighed. "I never got gifts that often..." He remembered the years prior. "My apprentice tried to give me the odd gift but I never acknowledged them properly so eventually he stopped."</p><p>Okano's eyes widened. "Oh..."</p><p>
  <b>"Because, as of today, i-it's been a year since we met a-and since you don't know when you were born, why not treat our anniversary like your birthday?" Aguri's tone made it sound more like she was asking for his opinion rather than telling him about something she'd already decided and acted upon.</b>
</p><p>"That's really nice of her..." Kayano mumbled, wiping her eyes as she lifted her head.</p><p>"Yes, it was," Koro-sensei said warmly. "And I'm very grateful for it."</p><p>She nearly started sobbing again but tried to reign it in, feeling a like a raw wound had been re-opened again.</p><p>
  <b>"You listen to me babble in about my personal life all the time, and give me great advice," Aguri continued, "so please, as a friend, let me give you a proper birthday!" She smiled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper finally understood. He smiled, too. "Well, alright, then."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, it's settled! ...Except, of course, I'm not really sure how to give you this. Guess I forgot to factor in the glass." Her voice cracked, but she still kept on her smile. "Awkward."</b>
</p><p>"...Did you ever get the present, sir?" Nagisa asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes." Koro-sensei's voice was soft and pained.</p><p>Nagisa subconsciously clutched the threads of the scarf around his neck tightly.</p><p>
  <b>After a moment of silence, she changed the subject. "Yanagisawa's hounding me to quit my teaching job and work here full-time," she told him sadly. The scene showed the previous Class E from the year before and then changed to the current E Class. "Maybe I should... I mean, the latest crop of students... they're so... I don't know, <em>unique</em>. I'm not sure I can reach them. It's just... I-I'm too green, too <em>whatever</em>."</b>
</p><p>"...We should tell the old E Class what happened to her," Hinano said quietly. "She was their teacher for longer."</p><p>Nagisa and a large majority of the others nodded. "They should know..."</p><p>"And we should get a proper ceremony for her," Okuda mumbled, looking down. "It's like we all forgot about her like she never even existed..." She felt a burst of anger. "And that's not right!"</p><p>"We can get a ceremony arranged," Asano said stiffly, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>Kayano sniffled, wiping the last of her tears. "Really?"</p><p>"It wouldn't be difficult to organize," Araki adjusted his glasses. "We can print it on the newsletters as well."</p><p>"That...that would be nice," Kayano muttered, rubbing her eyes. "I...There's a few songs and poems Aguri liked...and I have some of her things I could gather to display for the shrine."</p><p>Asano nodded. "That's fine. The student council can make the formal arrangements as per your requests..."</p><p>Kayano smiled warmly. "Thank you."</p><p>Nagisa and the others in his class smiled as well. "Yeah, thank you, it really means a lot."</p><p>"Yeah..." Terasaka looked awkward, scowling. "Thanks..."</p><p>Hinano beamed happily and tackled Asano into a hug. "That's really nice, Asano!"</p><p>Asano nearly jumped out of his skin when she hugged him. "W-what are you doing?!" He tried to pry her off like she was a leech. "Get off me!"</p><p>Hazam cackled. "She's not gonna let go!"</p><p>Rinka smirked, crossing her arms. "The more you struggle the tighter she'll hold on."</p><p>"Get off!" Asano gritted teeth and tried to push her away.</p><p>Hinano remained willingly oblivious and smiled brightly. "Everyone needs a hug!"</p><p>"Ren! Seo!" He barked an order at the two of them.</p><p>Most of Class E was laughing at this point while Class A was watching their leader in amusement as Ren and Seo tried to pry Hinano off Asano.</p><p>Araki took a picture on his phone while Karma was recording a video.</p><p>
  <b>She looked up at him. "Still, though! This may sound cheesy, but they're a good group of kids! It's students like them that make me want to teach in the first place!"</b>
</p><p>Hinano's smile warm when she heard that, letting go of Asano as she looked up at the screen. "She really cared about us a lot..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Nagisa smiled sadly.</p><p>"She loved teaching you all," Koro-sensei told them warmly, patting him on the head.</p><p>"It's true," Kayano mumbled, feeling tired. "She really was passionate. She always sounded like she wanted to solve all your problems so you could be happier."</p><p>Etsuki-sensei grimaced. "She tried to talk to us about how unfair the system was but...well, we just thought she was naïve." Her gut twisted from guilt when she remembered the conversations they would have after assemblies or at staff meetings. "We even told her she just had to 'survive E Class' for two years and she could move up..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned at her. "Seriously?"</p><p>The B Class homeroom teacher sighed. "I think a lot of us have lost our passion for why we got into teaching in the first place... it happens a lot, especially if every time you try to fight against the system and change things it just backfires horribly."</p><p>"It can feel like an uphill battle," Koro-sensei commented, while the students listened in interest. Especially if you feel you're fighting it alone. Sometimes the more we try to shoulder the burden alone and force change, it can be like running up too fast down a muddy mountain." He chuckled faintly. "If you don't tread carefully you'll slip."</p><p>Kensaku's brow furrowed. "This coming from the most unsubtle state secret there is."</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei blushed. "Well, yes, but what I'm trying to say is that if we try to take on all the responsibility alone, it become too much."</p><p>Etsuki hummed thoughtfully, looking over at her fellow teachers.</p><p>
  <b>She leaned her head against the glass and pressed her hand below it. "I <em>can't</em> quit. I can't give up on other people! They need a teacher - someone who believes in them." She sounded like she was going to start crying.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This hurts so much! I wish I could hold you. You've been my rock through all this. If I had your strength, I could... I could get through one more year!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's chest tightened when he saw the look on her face.</p><p>Kayano curled her knees up to her chin as she stared at the screen. "She never let me see her cry," she said quietly. "She always kept a distance when she was upset."</p><p>"She probably wanted to be strong for you," Nagisa said quietly.</p><p>She nodded. "Probably..." She sighed and buried her face in her knees. "I just wish she would have relied on me a little more."</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper moved his hand against the glass, matching hers, so only the glass separated them. He moved tiny tentacles through the speaking vents and brought them around her.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!" Mimura's eyes widened.</p><p>"It looks like sparkles," Miura muttered when she saw the light coming from the thin wisps of tentacles.</p><p>
  <b>"Before he realized it, his smile was no longer just a means to an end," Koro-sensei said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper arranged the tentacles together to form a hand against her cheek. Aguri stared at it, then him, in amazement. He leaned his forehead against the glass.</b>
</p><p>Kayano nearly choked up when she saw, while everyone else was staring at the screen in amazement.</p><p>"Wow..." Nagisa murmured, looking over at Koro-sensei.</p><p>Their teacher sighed, touching his tentacle, trying to remember how warm her cheek had felt when he'd touched it.</p><p>
  <b>"Hang in there, okay?" he said quietly, meaning every word. "<em>You've got what it takes.</em>"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She leaned her forehead back against the glass. "Thanks."</b>
</p><p>"...You really loved her, didn't you?" Kayano mumbled, looking up at their teacher solemnly.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Yes, very much."</p><p>Her eyes watered again and felt a broken laugh nearly come out of her throat. "Badman falls for a kindhearted woman. Heh, ...sounds like a movie I was in." She gave a strained laugh, closing her eyes when they stung. "But to be fair, having you as a brother-law would have been better than Yanagisawa." She smiled bitterly. "Even if you are a killer."</p><p>Koro-sensei's laugh was sad. "It would have made family gathering's interesting."</p><p>A choked-up laugh came out of her throat. "Yeah, definitely." She sniffled. "You would have been a weird brother-in-law." She smiled weakly. "And still a pervert."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled softly. "I like to think your sister would have made an honest man out of me."</p><p>"Yeah, well.." Kayano's smile shook. "She wasn't a miracle worker."</p><p>"I suppose you're right." Koro-sensei sighed, as Kayano thought more about how different things might have turned out in another time and place.</p><p>
  <b>"The first time they knew one another's touch was three hours before the moon exploded," Koro-sensei told Class E.</b>
</p><p>Kayano tensed up as all the students and teachers grew back on edge.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his regret and guilt come back in full force. (This is it...)</p><p>
  <b>In the lab on the moon, the rat grew out of control. One of the warning alarms were going off, but there was no one attending to it. The rat's tentacles covered every surface in its cage.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And the moon exploded.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked away from the screen when the light grew too bright.</p><p>
  <b>After the explosion, the pieces of the moon that had been blown off circled the crescent.</b>
</p><p>"Shit!" Okajima swore, gawking along with the others. "That one rat destroyed that much!"</p><p>"So that's what you meant when you said you weren't directly responsible," Hara said, looking at Koro-sensei who was quiet.</p><p>"How did any of the space stations not get caught in the blast?" Himeki questioned.</p><p>"Weren't they on the other side?" Juba replied. "I know a few satellites got damaged..."</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa was talking to one of his subordinates. "The <em>moon</em>?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir," the subordinate replied, astonished. "70% destroyed! An antimatter discharge from a lab rat on the lunar surface!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, then... cell division exceeded natural limits?" Yanagisawa realized. "Right. Calculate how long we have until our human subject reaches the same breaking point!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir!" He typed a few things into his computer. "Okay, the algorithm projects March 13th of next year."</b>
</p><p>A number of students wrote that down.</p><p>"March 13th," Nagisa repeated, starting to grow panicked. "That's not even the end of March."</p><p>"Okay, not gonna lie, I'm feeling really panicked right now," Okajima admitted. "Like seeing that explosion just..."</p><p>"Kind of put things into perspective?" Sugaya offered.</p><p>"That could be us..." Kimura muttered.</p><p>"It would be worse than nuclear warfare," Kataoka said grimly. "It wouldn't just be the surface that was gone, there'd be nothing left..."</p><p>"There'd be nowhere to hide unless a small group went into space, and even then..." Takebayashi said worriedly. "Surviving in space for that long with limited resources..."</p><p>Nagisa started to feel sick, imagining every living and non-living thing just disappearing in the blink of an eye.</p><p>"At least we wouldn't suffer..." Okuda said quietly. "It'd be over quickly..."</p><p>"But it would be like we never even existed!" Kanzaki looked ill. "There'd be no statues or dirt or anything." She held herself tightly. "Everything would disappear. There'd be no hope of anything surviving..."</p><p>A horrible silence settled in the assembly hall as the exact weight of everything felt crushing.</p><p>
  <b>"The day the Reaper will die and take the entire world with him..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aguri, who was standing outside the door and overheard, gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What should we do, sir?" Yanagisawa's subordinate asked, sounding hopeless.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Isn't it obvious?" Yanagisawa responded without hesitation. "We put him down like a dog. It's really only a matter of stopping his heart." He pointed to another one of his team members. "You! Notify the Americans immediately!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Done!" he said, rushing to the back of the room to perform the task.</b>
</p><p>"How did...how did they not even consider the explosion could be a possibility!?" Sugino started to look angry.</p><p>"Not much is known about anti-matter," Takebayashi replied. "They didn't know what they were dealing with."</p><p>"They probably knew there would be some risk of an explosion," Koyama said, shrugging. "But if their calculations said the risk was small then well..."</p><p>
  <b>Back in the Reaper's room, Aguri told him what she had heard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So I'm doomed to die a horrible death, so what?" he said nonchalantly. "It's not like I don't have it coming."</b>
</p><p>A few students winced at that.</p><p>"It is true." Koro-sensei sighed. "With how many lives I've taken. I do deserve to die."</p><p>"Don't say that." Nagisa was pale. "You don't deserve to die."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed again, not looking at them. "I think the loved ones of my victims would disagree."</p><p>The blue-haired boy felt his shoulders shake, remembering how expertly Koro-sensei had killed without flinching. Wondering just how many innocent people's lives had been ruined by each kill the Reaper made over the years.</p><p>"If we're on about crime and punishment the only thing you would deserve would be a trial," Isogai argued.</p><p>"Which would sentence him to death considering his crimes for and against the government," Araki pointed out. "Or if he's lucky, lifetime imprisonment."</p><p>"A lifetime imprisonment would be a better alternative than dying, though," Kanzaki muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"You can't give up without trying!" Aguri said desperately. "There has to be a way to save you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That said, it'd be a shame to waste this power in the meantime." He made a fist and brought it up to look at before shifting his gaze back to her. "It's been fun, Aguri. Goodbye," he said lightly. "I think it's about time to go. Sooner than expected, maybe, but I know that I'm more than equal to the challenge. I've been here long enough." Tentacles exploded out from every part of his body with a <em>hiss</em>.</b>
</p><p>Several and more students jerked back in alarm when their teacher's human form showed the full effects of the mutation.</p><p>Nagisa felt a wave of dread when he saw the cold smile on human Koro-sensei's face. "Sir..."</p><p>Koro-sensei couldn't look at them, knowing what was coming next. "I'm sorry, children."</p><p>
  <b>"No, wait! This isn't you!" Aguri desperately protested. "You're not the person you were!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You gonna stop me?" He turned around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"<em>Yes</em>!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, really. With what?" His tone of voice was daring her to make a move. "Those little arms? That <em>stunning intellect</em>?" Aguri was staring at him in surprise and disappointment as he reached out and put a hand on the glass separating them.</b>
</p><p>Kayano stiffened when she saw the look on her sister's face.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt something twist in his heart as the moment came closer and closer.</p><p>
  <b>"Unless your abilities surpass mine, sweetheart, you don't have a prayer of stopping me any more than you do saving me!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He cracked the glass.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Frankly, you're not even worth the trouble of taking as a hostage."</b>
</p><p>"SIR!!"</p><p>Koro-sensei cowered when his students stared at him in horror.</p><p>"I-I know why you're saying it...but still..." Kataoka frowned at him.</p><p>
  <b>The glass cracked even more.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So unless you want a pointless death, leave. Now."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After cracking it one last time, no one could see through it. The glass was about to shatter.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei hunched more in on himself, appearing smaller than he should. "I needed her to leave...I didn't mean any of it." He felt like crying again. "I wanted her to get out."</p><p>The horror faded to sympathy when they saw how upset he was getting.</p><p>"Sir..." Nagisa drew close and touched his shoulder.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just...it's hard to hear you say that to her," Sugino said quietly.</p><p>"I know..." Koro-sensei mumbled, hanging his head in shame. "I think about it a lot, wondering if what I said made her think I didn't love her or care..."</p><p>Kayano grimaced. "She would have known you didn't mean it," she replied quietly. "Aguri wasn't stupid...and she was more perceptive than people gave her credit for."</p><p>Koro-sensei slowly lifted his head to look at her. "You're right, she was smart..." He wrapped his tentacles around himself. "She saw things in people before they even realized it."</p><p>Kayano smiled grimly. "Yeah, she did."</p><p>
  <b>Aguri stared into the glass for a moment more before turning and dejectedly walking toward the exit, a shadow covering her face. "It's Yukimura. Unlock Door 1. I need out." Her voice cracked.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed when the pain in his chest grew.</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper heard the door open and close before he turned around. He smiled. His voice increased in volume and aggression at each word. "All right. Time for a test drive. Let's reap the fruits of torture and see what I'm capable of!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Several of the cameras in his room simultaneously stopped working. Yanagisawa was beginning to panic. "What's wrong with the security system?!" he yelled at his team member.</b>
</p><p>Everyone in the hall grew on edge when they knew something horrible was coming.</p><p>"It feels like a horror movie," Fuwa muttered, growing uneasy.</p><p>Mimura nodded. "This isn't gonna be pretty."</p><p>"Holy shit this is tense!" Bando bit his nails.</p><p>Naoka gulped. "I know—"</p><p>"Psst."</p><p>The two boys frowned and looked behind them when Tanaka from A-Class was crawling on the floor.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Tanaka frowned. "You guys got a spare notebook that's blank?"</p><p>Both Bando and Noaka exchanged a confused look. "Uh...no."</p><p>"Ugh..." Tanaka grumbled. "Well do you know anyone who does?"</p><p>Naoka scowled. "What? No. Dude, piss off, we're trying to watch the show."</p><p>"Yeah, go away." Bando turned back to the screen.</p><p>Tanaka glared at the when they turned away and then crawled over to the next lot of students.</p><p>
  <b>"I don't know! I-it's not responding!" The defenses in the room couldn't be released because of a sticky, tentacle-like material the Reaper had used to keep it from opening. "The artillery pedals are stuck in the closed position!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Much obliged, Yanagisawa," the Reaper's voice said through the speakers. One functioning camera revealed that his hair had been replaced by white tentacles. "This new body is effectively invincible. Of course, I did give you quite a bit to work with." The camera cut to static.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The bastard's been playing us from the beginning!" Yanagisawa furiously yelled.</b>
</p><p>"Well, duh, dumbass!" Terasaka scowled. "Fucking idiot."</p><p>"He is an arrogant piece of shit," Yoshida commented.</p><p>
  <b>Aguri came running into the control room. "Kotaro, please! You have to do something <em>right now</em>! Help him!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa's eyes narrowed. Aguri was shoved to the floor. She let out a small scream.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Stupid <em>bitch</em>!" Yanagisawa yelled, kicking Aguri repeatedly in her stomach and sides.</b>
</p><p>There was a ripple of outrage.</p><p>"Bastard!" Muramatsu swore.</p><p>Kayano's gaze grew blood-thirsty. (I swear, he's got to die.)</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his pain turn to anger when he saw the assault, his mood threatening to darken from anger when he heard her scream.</p><p>
  <b>"Fawning on every man you meet- Is this the thanks I get for taking you in?! Is it?! Who do you think you are?!" Aguri was gasping for breath.</b>
</p><p>"Shut up!" Kayano screamed, feeling her tears threaten to come back. "I HATE HIM!!"</p><p>Kanzaki and Rio quickly rushed to her side, pulling her close.</p><p>"We know," Rio said gravely. "Don't worry, we'll get him for this. We promise."</p><p>Kayano burrowed closer to them, gritting her teeth as she tried to calm down.</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa stepped away from Aguri and pointed to his subordinates. "Dammit! Don't just stand there like idiots! Go on! Intercept him!" he yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa and about twenty of his subordinates blocked an entire hallway, wearing black protective suits. Yanagisawa stood in the center, still in his lab coat. His arms were crossed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Don't push your luck, <em>guinea pig</em>,) he thought menacingly, (and don't assume we're strictly in this for the science.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei turned away from the screen again. "Children..." His voice cracked. "I...what you're about to see may be very violent...and I'm not..." He felt a rise of shame when they looked confused. "I'm not that type of person anymore. Please try to understand."</p><p>Nagisa felt cold when he looked at the people on screen in the narrow hallway. (Oh, no...)</p><p>Bitch-sensei grimaced when she looked at the student.</p><p>
  <b>The door in front of them was broken down. Clouds of dust surrounded the area of impact. The Reaper stood confidently in the center. Somewhere along the way, he'd lost his clothes - the tentacles covered most of his body, eliminating the need for them.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers stared at the screen in a mix of shock when they saw what he'd mutated into.</p><p>
  <b>"FIRE!" Yanagisawa yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa's subordinates used machine guns to shoot at the Reaper, but he dodged them all.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If you're trying to hit a major artery..." Three of Yanagisawa's men fell over, a large amount of blood spraying far out of their chests.</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki closed her eyes tight and looked away from the screen in horror as the men were killed.</p><p>Nagisa shook as his gaze stayed fixed on what he was seeing.</p><p>
  <b>"...a grain of sand would do the trick." The Reaper killed more of Yanagisawa's men as Yanagisawa himself sneered in annoyance and anger. The Reaper wore his calm, signature smile, even though his words didn't line up with the expression. "I could have slaughtered the likes of you whenever I pleased."</b>
</p><p>"Oh my God!" Etsuki covered her eyes. "Turn it off!"</p><p>"Shit!" Itsumi-sensei turned away from the screen.</p><p>Karasuma recovered from the shock and shook his head, memories of shooting men dead coming back. "They shouldn't see this," he said. "We shouldn't be playing this—"</p><p>"It's a reality they have to face," Bitch-sensei sounded numb. "You can't assign them a task of killing their teacher and then try to hide what real death looks like."</p><p>"I wasn't..." He faltered, looking back at his students. "There are some things they don't need to see."</p><p>She grimaced, looking at him coldly. "Then go ahead and tell them and see what happens."</p><p>Karasuma stiffened, opening his mouth but then closing it.</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, a spear was shot at the Reaper and went straight through his chest. The Reaper was thrust forward by the force of the spear and blood came spraying out of the wound.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei winced when he remembered the pain.</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa smiled victoriously. (Tentacle mines - a byproduct of antimatter organisms! All one needs to do is attach sensors, and presto! A supersonic projectile! Grafted into human beings, they become the ultimate killing machine!) Yanagisawa watched as several more spears were shot through the Reaper's body, one after another, blood spraying out of each hole. Suddenly, Yanagisawa's face changed from satisfied to shocked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"<em>You're gonna need more than this!</em>" the Reaper said to him in a deeper, much more aggressive voice. "<em>I don't die that easily!</em>" He let out a menacing laugh, his eyes glowing red.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka trembled a little. "Fuck!"</p><p>Karma's eyes widened in alarm. "Well, shit..."</p><p>Fuwa gulped. "Villain vibes..."</p><p>Oota nodded fearfully. "Villain vibes..."</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa clenched his teeth. "Kill... kill him! Block him in and fire at will!" Several of his men promptly rushed forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper continued to laugh hysterically, stabbing anyone that came near him in the chest with his tentacles. Some of Yanagisawa's subordinates were staying back, trying to shoot the Reaper with anti-tentacle BBs.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no!" Hinano stared at the screen in horror. "Sir! No!"</p><p>The rest of the students and teachers couldn't seem to look away.</p><p>Nagisa flinched and closed his eyes. (This is...) He apprehensively looked up Koro-sensei who was hanging his head in shame. (This is the monster our teacher used to be.)</p><p>
  <b>"Drop the acrylic seal!" Yanagisawa demanded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Glass walls like the one in the testing room were dropped on either side of the Reaper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the midst of being shot at by several machine guns, the Reaper was able to find and snap a piece of the lab's equipment in half, making it incredibly sharp and jagged. He threw it at Yanagisawa with enough force that it broke through the glass. Yanagisawa didn't have enough time to process what was happening before it hit him square in his left eye, an excessive amount of blood running from it. Yanagisawa screamed in agony.</b>
</p><p>Kayano felt a swell of satisfaction. (I hope if fucking hurt like a bitch!)</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper continued to fight mercilessly, killing anyone that dared to try to stop him.</b>
</p><p>Hara covered her mouth as the lights from the attacks filled the entire assembly hall as everyone stared and watched in silence.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked up and watched the destruction he was causing, imagining where Aguri would have been, trying to get back to him while he recklessly tore the place down stone by stone.</p><p>
  <b>Before long, the building was destroyed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aguri was trapped under a large pile of rubble from the demolished building. When she looked up, she saw the Reaper sitting on a large pile of what used to be the lab, tentacles surrounding him. The way the moonlight shone on his tentacles gave off the illusion that he was glowing. Yanagisawa and his men were nowhere in sight - the Reaper had taken care of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aguri crawled out from under the rubble and began hobbling toward him, holding her injured arm.</b>
</p><p>Kayano watched, feeling her hands shake when she saw her sister limping.</p><p>"Did she not get out in time?" Goto questioned. "Why did she...oh..." He seemed to realize, looking over at Koro-sensei. "Did she come back for you?"</p><p>Koro-sensei let out a shaky breath, unable to answer.</p><p>
  <b>"It doesn't matter." The Reaper sounded as if he were trying to convince himself. "I'll die in a year either way, whether it's here, or somewhere else."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aguri began running to the best of her ability, her injuries making it much more difficult than normal.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper's voice became aggressive again. "If I take the world with me, so much the better!"</b>
</p><p>Class E stared at their teacher in shock.</p><p>"That's not—that's not how I feel anymore," Koro-sensei said quietly. "I was...I was foolish and selfish." His shoulder shook. "I couldn't see beyond my own interests and I was angry at everything and everyone." He looked at them softly. "But you children, each one of you gave me a reason why the world should survive."</p><p>"Sir..." Nagisa felt something tight in his chest.</p><p>
  <b>Aguri moved faster, crying out in pain a few times, but the Reaper didn't pay her any attention. He rose from the ground and let out a burst of energy, preparing to fly away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No... Stop..." Aguri's voice cracked. She used the energy she had left to leap toward him and wrap her arms around his waist from behind. (Don't leave! If you do, there's no turning back!) she thought desperately, a light blush on her face despite the circumstances. (You're... you're better than this!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.</b>
</p><p>"Sis..." Kayano murmured, her heart aching.</p><p>"She still believed in you," Karma said quietly, feeling the respect for her grow. "Even after everything."</p><p>"She was a very special person," Koro-sensei replied gently. "And she was kind and more forgiving towards me than I deserved."</p><p>
  <b>"She had seen everything, and despite it all, she was hopeful," Koro-sensei said. "I... I hadn't expected her to act as she did." Tears formed in Aguri's eyes and began running down her cheeks. "This was something completely new." The Reaper's eyes widened as he made a crucial realization too late.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A spear shot from one of the lab's machines, intended for the Reaper, but instead impaled Aguri straight through the stomach. Aguri was flung to the side, a lot of blood already coming out of her back.</b>
</p><p>"NO!!" Kayano felt like someone had stuck a blade in her chest and twisted. "NO!!!"</p><p>"Kayano!" Nagisa looked at her worried, gathering around along with Karma, Sugino and Okuda.</p><p>Kayano screeched, the sound piercing everyone's ears like it had been built up for months and was now only just being unleashed.</p><p>Kanzaki held her tight and shielded her faze away from the screen. "Sshh. We're here."</p><p>Okuda wrapped her arms around Kayano's stomach, feeling terrible while Kayano screamed into Kanzaki's shoulder, the sound muffled only slightly.</p><p>"Hurry up and play it!" Bando hissed in alarm when he saw how bad thing are getting. "We need to get the image off-screen!"</p><p>Uchida hastily pressed play while Kayano kept screaming and crying, her friends holding her close.</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper's breathing was shaky. "AGURI!" he yelled as she tumbled down the slope. He moved to catch her as fast as possible. She laid in the Reaper's tentacles as he kneeled next to her at the bottom of the hill.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei closed his eyes as he cried, not making a sound while Kayano's crying thundered in his ears.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, that was really stupid," Aguri said, laughing, but she was unable to keep the pain out of her voice. "Should've paid closer attention to where I was going."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper was panicking. "Why- why did you-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I had a sneaking suspicion... yelling... wouldn't be enough... to stop you." She still spoke in her bright tone, although it was quieter. The brief pauses between her words that she couldn't get rid of reflected how much pain she was in.</b>
</p><p>Kayano couldn't see or hear, her eyes stinging from the number of tears and her ears ringing from how loud her sobbing had been. She choked and was gasping like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs.</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper stared at her, looking as if he was unable to process what had happened. (If I'd been there a <em>fraction</em> of a second quicker, I could have saved her! If I'd thought about using these tentacles for something other than <em>killing</em>! Why...? There was more than enough time!) He thought back to all the fighting he had done in the lab. (Why didn't I? Why couldn't I just... Why must it always be death and destruction?! Why? Why?!) The Reaper closed his eyes. "Oh, God, Aguri... I've killed you!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled, wanting to curl up and disappear when he felt his guilt return. He looked at his students who were gathered around Kayano and comforting her as the girl sobbed.</p><p>(If I had saved her sister she wouldn't be in this much pain.) His thoughts blurred on hysteric when the guilt grew unbearable as he was forced to relive the memories. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>"...You can't always blame yourself for things," Machida said quietly, making him jump when the boy touched his shoulder.</p><p>The other students who weren't in E Class started to gather around him looking sympathetic.</p><p>"It's not all your fault," Kondo said, frowning. "Shiro was the one who made you that way, and he's the one who put Ms Yukimura at risk."</p><p>"And that was his weapon that killed her," Miura hesitantly reached out and held his tentacle like she was holding a human hand.</p><p>Asano looked at Koro-sensei warily. "You're not...as much of a monster as you think you are."</p><p>"Yeah..." Seo frowned, looking uncomfortable. "There's a reason she liked you..."</p><p>Koro-sensei let out a choked sob while Asami patted him on the back.</p><p>
  <b>Aguri attempted to laugh, but it came out more like a whimper. "Don't be so dramatic... This wasn't your fault! This was on me!" she said quietly. She smiled and closed her eyes. "No one made me come after you. I knew the risk... accepted it, and... chose my priorities. That's just how important to me you are, silly!" She opened her eyes and gazed caringly at him. "I bet one of these days, you'll meet someone just as important to you!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There <em>is</em> no one as important as you! I'm sorry! <em>You</em> should have been the one to kill <em>me</em>!" he said helplessly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano felt her heart rate slow as she slowly started to calm down, crying softly. Her throat felt hoarse and dry after screaming. She clung onto her friends tight, wanting to sleep and write this all off as a nightmare.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa stroked her back soothingly and then looked over at Koro-sensei. "Sir..." He felt a wave of guilt when he saw their teacher sobbing and the other students gathered around.</p><p>"Sir!" Toka wiped her eyes and hurried over to him, along with Hara, and few of the others.</p><p>Rinka embraced Koro-sensei tight, shocking some of the others. "It's alright."</p><p>Toka and the others embraced him as well, holding on tight while he cried. "Don't cry, sir..."</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed harder, burying his face in his tentacles.</p><p>
  <b>Aguri struggled to breathe. She turned her head and coughed, leaving small puddles of blood on the ground. When she could speak again, she said, "Listen. You have a year left. If you could sacrifice a little bit of your time... give the children the tools to succeed." She looked up, making eye contact with him. "In a way, they're like you - wandering in the dark, waiting for someone to turn on the light. Someone who can take them as they are, warts and all."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt a pain in his stomach. (That's why he became our teacher.)</p><p>Kayano looked up and wiped her eyes which were now red and puffy from crying so much. "You really did do it all for her..."</p><p>Koro-sensei tried to compose himself when he heard her speak, feeling ashamed. (Aguri would have been strong enough to not get emotional and be stronger.) He hastily wiped his eyes, not wanting Kayano to see. (Aguri would have wanted me to comfort her sister and I can't even do that properly!)</p><p>"Yes," he forced himself to speak, wiping his face with his teacher's robes. "It was the least I could do."</p><p>
  <b>She reached for one of the fingers on the tentacle wrapped around her back, which now looked like Koro-sensei's hand. It became harder and harder for her to speak, but she still used her bright tone. "Such wonderful tentacles. With hands like these, you could reach them. I <em>know</em> it." She raised her hand and placed it on the side of the Reaper's face. "In my <em>heart</em>." Her hand, along with the rest of her body, went limp as she died.</b>
</p><p>Kayano felt like she was reliving her sister's funeral, except it felt even worse than before. Holding her ashes has felt like someone had ripped her heart out, but now the pain felt worse after seeing her get stabbed in the stomach.</p><p>"She's gone..." she whispered weakly while her friends surrounded her. "I'm...I'm never going to see her again."</p><p>"I know it hurts," Nagisa said quietly, staring at her sadly. "But...she's not really gone if there are people to remember her."</p><p>Kayano rubbed her eyes, too exhausted to cry anymore. "You really think that?"</p><p>"Yes..." He replied gently, pulling her into a hug when Kanzaki and Okuda let her go. "She wanted to be a teacher so she could leave an impact right? That's why Koro-sensei is here, to begin with, to carry on what she started..."</p><p>Kayano sniffled, hiccupping as she calmed down more. "That's true..." She looked up at their teacher.</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper stared at her for a moment before laying her down on the ground. He began to cry.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want to keep listening to your story</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Imai burst out crying, causing her boyfriend to wrap an arm around her. "I-it's so sad!"</p><p>Kojima grimaced and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay—"</p><p>"Psst, have you guys got a blank notebook," Tanaka whispered from behind.</p><p>The two of them turned to him in outrage. "Go away!"</p><p>Tanaka scowled and grumbled darkly under his breath, moving onto the next lo of students.</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper fixed Aguri's hair and gazed at her bloodied abdomen. "I'm sorry," he whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just like this, forever</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then he really understood," Koro-sensei said. "Her many faults had been part of her charm."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper held his crescent moon tie, watching her lifeless face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Though I know time changes everything</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano pulled away from Nagisa and shakily stood to her feet, walking over to Koro-sensei who was still hanging his head.</p><p>"Kayano?" Koro-sensei watched as the other students watched.</p><p>Her face crumbled briefly before she collapsed onto him into a tight hug. "I-it took you that long to realize?" She buried her face in his robes. "You really are dense."</p><p>Koro-sensei hesitated before wrapping his arms around her. "I know..."</p><p>The other students watched tensely.</p><p>(She's close enough to kill him.) The thought filtered in Nagisa's head and caused his stomach to lurch. (His guards lowered. We could kill him.) He felt an overwhelming realization at that moment that he didn't want her to kill him or any of them.</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper's breaths were unsteady as he forced himself to calm down, holding the tie in front of his face. (In the time I have left... I will be a teacher.) His tentacles began reaching for the few things he would take with him when he left. He didn't leave Aguri's side. (I will take up the torch in your honor, take the children as they are!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want to believe in something that won't go away</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He tenderly placed a tentacle on Aguri's wound before removing it and balling its two fingers into a fist. (No matter what... I will <em>never</em> turn my back on them.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If there's a light illuminating the path of the traveller</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt the pain in his stomach grew. (I don't know if I can do this...) He looked at Koro-sensei who was hugging Kayano close like she was family. Who'd been crying miserably minutes earlier. (How are we meant to do this?) He looked at his classmates who were watching in silence.</p><p>
  <b>At that moment, Akari crawled through the rubble of the demolished building. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she looked upon the scene before her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper rose to his feet and took off into the sky, leaving Akari's body and a piece of paper behind. It read:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"To Whomever It May Concern:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will withdraw for now, but I can take over as homeroom teacher for Kunugigaoka Junior High-Class 3-E if you want. I will discuss this with you at a later date.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From a super-destructive being"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Who wanders the darkness</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano snorted. "That note really was a stupid idea."</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh. "Well, it could have better worded."</p><p>"Psst!" Tanaka tugged the Class C representatives arm.</p><p>Watanabe frowned, sniffling as she wiped her eyes. "What?"</p><p>He looked like a broken man. "Do you have a blank notebook...please."</p><p>She scowled, looking confused briefly, and then sighed. "Seriously?"</p><p>His bottom lip wobbled. "Please!"</p><p>Watanabe sighed and shook her head, taking out a shiny red ringbound notebook. "You're lucky I'm sentimental right now."</p><p>His face brightened in relief, taking the notebook. "Thanks!" He scurried off before he could change her mind.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen. "Weirdo."</p><p>
  <b>(The tentacles spoke to me, asked what I wanted to be.) The Reaper flew through the sky above the clouds, experiencing a close-up view of the green Northern Lights. ('To be weak,' I said. 'To be flawed. Vulnerable.')</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It must be someone's eyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He dove straight down through the clouds. ('To perceive weakness in others, not to exploit, but protect.')</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gazing straight ahead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"To be weak..." Karma muttered, thinking it over more as they all stared at their teacher.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed quietly, feeling calmer. "Sometimes we have to be weak to be strong."</p><p>Asano frowned and looked down, contemplating it as his classmates seemed to have similar looks on their faces as the words sunk in more.</p><p>
  <b>He flew above a large city as the Northern Lights and several comets decorated the sky. ('To be a guide. To be a <em>teacher</em>.') The Reaper landed on a dirt hill, stirring up a large cloud of dust. His tentacles were larger, yellow, and rounded on the end.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To me, it's you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The 3-E students drew closer to their teacher again, as an unspoken ceasefire seemed to ring out as they move close and crowded around.</p><p>
  <b>(Sometimes, I'll be wrong.) He looked up at the crescent moon in the bright sky. (Sometimes my old self will bubble up to the surface, but <em>I'll give it my all</em>.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You were that light</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Hazama wiped her eyes. "The song is nice..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Terasaka's voice choked up a bit as he tried to stay composed.</p><p>
  <b>(I'll honour Aguri's memory, carry on her work the best way I know how.) The Reaper now had a round, yellow head and yellow tentacles - he was Koro-sensei. He rose from the ground and observed the forest, wearing his graduation uniform and crescent moon tie.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You found for me the loneliness</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Within hesitation</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"The tie really is dorky." Kayano gave a broken laugh. "It's just her taste..."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled faintly. "Yes. Yes, it is."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei stood in front of Class E. "That's my story, boys and girls. The person who taught me how to be a teacher... was none other than Aguri Yukimura."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano's eyes were wide, staring at the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Spills from my eye</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Seo scowled, wiping his eyes. "Fucking soap opera...shit."</p><p>"Shut up!" Araki was crying. "It's emotional!"</p><p>"I know, asshole!" Seo swore, holding back a sob.</p><p>
  <b>"She taught me to truly look at people, to respect everyone as an equal. Not to define human beings by their weakness."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano began crying. Okuda hugged her, comforting her as they listened to their teacher.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She was wonderful. Through her, I found my purpose in life."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blurring the moon's light</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Kayano closed her eyes. "Thanks for being here, guys..."</p><p>Okuda placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's what friends are supposed to do."</p><p>
  <b>"I evaluated my experience, collected all the knowledge I could, and prepared to pick up where she left off. I vowed to use my abilities to the fullest, to pass the gift of personal growth onto you. The question was how - how best to reach her cherished E Class? I racked my brain day and night, and suddenly it came to me. An entirely new kind of learning environment: the Assassination Classroom."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The entire class was silent and serious, as they had been throughout the whole story.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(It had been nine months since Koro-sensei appeared. We'd all grown by leaps and bounds. Whatever his past, he was the best teacher we could've asked for.) Koro-sensei turned away from his students as Nagisa's train of thought continued. (Hearing his story, we understood the reasons he decided to become our teacher.)</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei grimaced when she started to hear the doubt n his voice. (They're compromised fully now.) She looked at her students who were huddled around their teacher. His guard lowered. Her hand gripped around the green anti-sensei knife, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it. (Damn it...)</p><p>
  <b>(Vividly, in living colour, our minds flooded with memories of the past year. The scary times.) Like when Koro-sensei's face and tentacles were black from anger. (The infuriating times.) Such as when Karma refused to study for the first term's finals and Koro-sensei rubbed it in his face. (The happy times.) When the class scored well in finals. (The fun times.) Like the summer festival, the test of courage, and the beach evening in Okinawa. (Yeah, especially those.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked down, swallowing a bad taste as the happier memories started to grow sad as it became more apparent of how this was going to end.</p><p>The rest of the class stared at the screen as they watched the memories rush by, seeing how much had changed.</p><p>
  <b>(Gradually, the nature of what we'd been asked to do dawned on us.) All of the students had serious and downcast expressions. Even Karasuma and Bitch-sensei seemed to feel the same. (Our mission... became all too real. Before it's all over... we have to <em>kill our teacher</em>.)</b>
</p><p>Karma grimaced and looked away from the screen.</p><p>Nagisa clenched his hand tight as the guilt grew worse and he felt like he'd vomit. (I can't do this...)</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei's words from Okinawa echoed in their minds. <em>"Hey, Karasuma. Do you know what it means to kill? To actually end someone's life?"</em></b>
</p><p>The students winced like an oppressive fog was polluting the air.</p><p>Kayano clung onto Koro-sensei tighter.</p><p>
  <b>The scene ended. Nagisa narrated as pictures of the empty classroom slid across the screen. (The end was nigh, slated for March 13. Ironically enough, the same day as our graduation from Kunugigaoka. We've wrung in the new year. Today is January 6, and the number of us hatching assassination plots over the winter break... was precisely zero.)</b>
</p><p>"No shit..." Terasaka mumbled.</p><p>Rio grimaced. "Kind of was a lot to take in."</p><p>"I feel really sick," Kanzaki said quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Mimura replied.</p><p>"I want to sleep," Hinano closed her eyes tight.</p><p>"We can take a break," Ritsu offered unsurely. "But the time bubble..." They all stiffened. "It's going to pop in 24 hours from now..."</p><p>"How many episodes are left?" Oota asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Nine," Ritsu replied numbly, a glazed look washing over her face. "Then it's over..."</p><p>The rest of E Class grew more on edge when they realized the multiple meanings behind that.</p><p>Kayano felt cold. (She'll die in 24 hours once we finish.) Her hands were trembling. (We can't..) She started to feel another panic come. (Are we going to have enough to time to even save her when we finish?)</p><p>"It would only take five to seven hours to finish the episodes," Araki pointed out. "If we sleep for five hours we could get them all finished in less than half a day and then discuss what comes after."</p><p>"He's right," Kayano burst out, shooting Nagisa a panicked look which he seemed to understand. (If everyone is asleep we could talk to her properly!) She felt a swell of hope. "Ritsu, that would be a good idea? Don't you think, taking a break and sleeping so w-we could process what's happened?"</p><p>Ritsu frowned, her face glitching briefly, which earned some looks. "I...I suppose..." She looked unsure. "Let's...let's finish the episode and then talk about it."</p><p>Kayano let out a breath of relief, earning a concerned look from Koro-sensei, but she ignored it as her mind was racing to think of a plan. (If we can get Koro-sensei to help, maybe he can get through to her...or at least help us find away to make sure she lives.)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa, Okuda, Sugino, and Kanzaki went to visit Kayano in the hospital. The girls sat on the couch and Sugino stood at the end, next to Kanzaki. Nagisa stood next to the side of the bed closest to the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa set a box of pudding down on Kayano's bedside table. "So how's it going, Kaya- Uh, sorry, Miss Yukimura."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You can call me Kayano." She looked down, smiling. "After all this time, the name's grown on me."</b>
</p><p>"Won't it get a bit confusing if we're all calling you different names?" Asami questioned.</p><p>Kayano shrugged. "Not really. I have a stage name, remember? I'm used to being called by nicknames and stuff."</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry about your winter break," Sugino said sympathetically. "I don't imagine the holidays were all that much fun."<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, hey, at least I'll make it back for the new term!" Her enthusiastic voice became crestfallen. "What about you? Did you make use of the time off?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino's slight smile faded. "Not so much. Assassination plans were just... hard to think about."</b>
</p><p>A grim silence settled across the hall.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, his former misery starting to fade. "But there were winter plans to be made!"</p><p>His students started to break out of the silence when they saw his old goofy self start to come back.</p><p>"Well, what do you expect after dropping all that on us?" Okano argued, smiling hesitantly.</p><p>Koro-sensei pouted, making most of them start to smile. "You had me in a corner demanding answers!" He gave a dramatic cry. "This is why I hate serious moods! All the fun and hijinks is ruined!"</p><p>Nagisa gave a weak laugh, causing Karma to smile slightly.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's all my fault, really. Now that I've been told the truth, there's at least some sense of closure about Aguri. But knowing where Koro-sensei comes from doesn't make this any easier."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You <em>can't</em> blame yourself." Kayano looked toward the sound of Nagisa's voice, making eye contact with him as he spoke. "The truth was gonna come out one way or another."</b>
</p><p>"It's true," Kanzaki said. "And I think it's better we found out now rather than when it's too late..."</p><p>"Who says it isn't already too late," Hazama muttered, earning a confused look from her.</p><p>
  <b>"We've all been in denial," Okuda said. "None of us wanted to face what this was about. I mean, it's been a blast, right? And who's had time to think about where it was leading us?"<br/><br/>"Everyone spent the break wondering how we're gonna face what's left of the year," Nagisa continued. "You're right, it's all fun and games until things get real."</b>
</p><p>"And you can't get more real than what we've just seen," Rio sighed deeply, looking at their teacher.</p><p>Fuwa grimaced. "This is why reality sucks!"</p><p>A few of her friends laughed a little at that.</p><p>"We can still have fun, children!" Koro-sensei insisted, growing flustered. "There's still so much of your adolescent experiences I need to record!"</p><p>"Uh..." His students looked unimpressed.</p><p>"Now that just sounded creepy," Hiroto commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei's bottom lip wobbled. "But I need happy teenage hijinks! It's one of the few joys in my life!"</p><p>"We're not toys!" Sugino objected. "You can't play with our lives like that!"</p><p>"B-but I'm your teacher," Koro-sensei whined. "I need to make sure you experience the adventures of youth!"</p><p>"Uh, more like you just want entertainment and a distraction!" Sugaya argued.</p><p>Koro-sensei paused. "...And what's wrong with that?"</p><p>His students groaned in frustration.</p><p>
  <b>They were all silent for a moment until Nagisa spoke to Kayano, his cheeks pink. "Oh, I almost forgot. I owe you an apology. Sorry about the kiss, honest!" He bowed deeply to her. "It was... the only thing I could think to do in the heat of the moment."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano relived what had happened in her mind after he had brought it up, making her blush. When he spoke, Kayano couldn't help but focus on his lips.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you mad at me?"</b>
</p><p>Kayano blushed bright pink. (Oh, crap!)</p><p>Both Rio and Karma perked up when they saw, wicked grins spreading on their faces.</p><p>Nagisa looked confused. (Why are they focusing on my lips?)</p><p>Miura looked like she'd burst. "Where's Tanaka with that book?"</p><p>
  <b>She played it off as no big deal, waving her hand in a passive gesture. "Are you kidding? That kiss happened to save my life! I'm totally in your debt now!" As soon as she finished talking, she looked down, avoiding all eye contact with any of her friends.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed, putting his hand on his chest. "Aw, what a relief. I was sure you were through with me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You worry too much," Kayano replied, covering her whole body with her blanket. "BFFs for life!" Her muffled voice was playful, but there was a hint of nervousness mixed in.</b>
</p><p>"....Uh, why are you hiding under the blanket?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"Ah!" Kayano tensed, ducking her head. "No reason!"</p><p>Rio and Karma giggled in the background.</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki let out a small laugh before standing from the couch. "We should probably head out," she said. "I'm certain she needs her rest."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right, right. Let's go," Nagisa agreed. "Bye, Kayano."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See you in a couple of days!" Okuda added.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Later," Sugino said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"For sure," Kayano called, still hiding under her covers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki stopped right outside the door. She laughed, covering her mouth with a light fist.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's the matter?" Nagisa asked, the three of them turning around to face her. "You good?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Just think about it," Kanzaki said. "She's been on the outside looking in, but now it feels like she's genuinely part of the team!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Back in the hospital room, Kayano was still under the covers. Her face was bright red. She covered it with both of her hands as she mentally screamed. She kept repeating her memory of the kiss over and over in her head. (I can't do this! It was... it's like I was being brainwashed or something!) She peeked her face out of the top of her covers. Her eyes were spinning and a dark blush covered her cheeks. (This is my <em>life</em> from now on! What the hell am I supposed to do?!) she thought desperately.</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter as the students saw what was happening.</p><p>(Wait...) Nagisa's eyes widened. (Is she...) He looked at Kayano who was blushing and then and Karma and Rio who were grinning. (Oh...Oh!) He blushed. (Oh, crap!)</p><p>"AH HA!" Miura looked triumphant. "It's confirmed!" She clapped. "They're totally a couple."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Kayano and Nagisa both looked mortified.</p><p>"Aw, man, but I though him and Karma really had a chance." Kondo looked sad.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!?" Nagisa and Kayano yelled.</p><p>Karma frowned, rubbing his chin. "Wait were you pairing me with—"</p><p>Class A was talking like they weren't there.</p><p>"Look, I'm not saying they couldn't be a thing, but Kayano and Nagisa clearly have a thing," Miura argued.</p><p>"I don't know..." Aoi frowned. "I don't' see it." He scratched his head. "Maybe we're just looking at this all wrong."</p><p>"Funny you should say that!" Tanaka stood up from the crowd, holding a notebook in the air like it was a long lost treasure. "Because I was definitely thinking we need to rethink the pairings."</p><p>Satsuki sighed. "They are pretty vanilla."</p><p>"Yeah, come on guys, let's think outside the box here," Hashizume told them. "We need to use our imaginations."</p><p>"I still think we need to make sure our OTP's stay," Miura argued.</p><p>"What the fuck is an OTP?" Seo looked lost and confused.</p><p>"One true pairing, duh? Seriously do you even go on the internet?" Tsuda scoffed, shaking her head.</p><p>3-E watched in silent horror while Koro-sensei looked delighted.</p><p>Asano looked like he wanted to bash his head against the floor. "Why do you keep insisting on doing this?!"</p><p>Ren patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't fight it, Asano. This is just who we are now."</p><p>"I can't even..." Sugino stared at Class A in shock. "Is this...please tell me this is just a horrible dream?"</p><p>"I wish..." Kayano grumbled.</p><p>"It's kind of funny though," Karma said in amusement.</p><p>"At least they're being nice to us now" Okuda shrugged.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced as he watched them talk about Class E's non-existent love lives. "Yeah, but at what cost...?"</p><p>
  <b>She went through the memories of her fight against Koro-sensei. (I was the top assassin in our class, hands down. Those tentacles gave me an edge, speed, firepower, the works! Nobody had a better chance of killing Koro-sensei.) She flipped onto her side on the bed, hugging part of her blanket close and using it to hide her face while the rest laid unused behind her. (And yet... I was shot through the heart. Taken down by a <em>kiss</em>!) She stared at some spot on the wall.</b>
</p><p>Kayano smiled fondly. "I do have to accept my defeat gracefully." She looked at Nagisa. "You did defeat me."</p><p>He returned her smile. "Well, to be honest, if your tentacles hadn't taken control, I probably wouldn't have been able to."</p><p>
  <b>(I'm defeated. Bumped out of the top spot. Nagisa flung me back down to Earth. So now I play the part of his friend?) She sighed. (I guess so.)</b>
</p><p>"...Or girlfriend," Miura whispered.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Kayano threw a shoe at her.</p><p>"Ow!" Miura cried when the shoe hit her on the head.</p><p>"Don't do that!" Juba picked up the shoe and threw it at Kayano's head.</p><p>"Ah!" Kayano cradled her head. "Damn it!"</p><p>
  <b>On the first day back at school, Koro-sensei began as if it were a normal day. "Okie-dokie, class, the third term is upon us! I want everyone to play hard and kill hard."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class responded with silence.</b>
</p><p>3-E sighed sadly while Koro-sensei hummed.</p><p>"Not really in the killing mood, sir," Sugaya commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "Yes, I can understand." He rubbed his head. "I can sometimes forget not everyone can put aside the seriousness on a whim..."</p><p>
  <b>"You can't be surprised," Karasuma said to him when Koro-sensei left the room. "You knew the kids would be like this. The atmosphere has changed; they feel the gravity of what needs to be done. Question is, what does that do to your sense of being their teacher?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Very little, actually," Koro-sensei responded, turning away. "If I wasn't prepared to adapt as needs demanded, I wouldn't have become a teacher in the first place."</b>
</p><p>"True." Koro-sensei nodded. "We'll just have to get through this as a class like we always do!"</p><p>That made his students perk up again.</p><p>"True!" Toka smiled. "If we get through this together we'll be okay."</p><p>Rinka nodded. "And we'll be able to make a decision that we can all agree on."</p><p>
  <b>Back in the classroom, Bitch-sensei broke the silence. "An assassin can't afford to be reckless. We don't kill out of greed, we don't kill out of desperation, we don't let ourselves become animals."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Professor Bitch..." Kurahashi said.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed, hiding his concern when he looked at his students.</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed when she saw her students' wince. "It's the reality of the situation, kids."</p><p>"We know..." Isogai sighed. "But it's still hard to hear."</p><p>"Yeah, I definitely need some time to just...think." Kataoka grimaced, rubbing her arms. "It's all a lot to take in."</p><p>
  <b>"Our feelings are always the first target," Bitch-sensei continued. "Only when they're cold and buried do we train our sights on the second. That's the cost of doing business, and it's high." A smile appeared on her face. "Take my word for it. Whatever you kids decide, think it through first. Feelings are difficult to kill, but they're a <em>lot</em> harder to resurrect." She left the room.</b>
</p><p>"It's true..." Bitch-sensei grimaced. "No matter how much it hurts, don't grow numb to it. Otherwise, you'll end up sacrificing more than you realize."</p><p>Karasuma nodded. "Killing isn't always easy..." He remembered the men he'd seen killed. "It's easy to try to block out your feelings, but if you do that you're burying apart of yourself that makes you human."</p><p>The students stared at their teachers in shock.</p><p>"Mr K..." Hinano mumbled.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "The worst thing I did when I was a child was shut myself off from others after I first killed...it made me forget my humanity and eventually, I stopped caring because it seemed easier." He placed a tentacle on Kayano's head. "But no matter how much these feelings can hurt or much you're afraid they'll hurt. They're important. They make you human, and able to empathize and understand each other."</p><p>Nagisa moved closer to his friends as they listened.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa turned his attention to the board, which read, '3rd Term Begins! 64 Days Till the Earth's Destruction! Nurufufufu!" and the word "Boom" next to a picture of Earth exploding.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, not sure if that's motivating..." Hatanaka commented.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, ain't really like you to call us all together like this, Nagisa," Terasaka said, sitting on a rock in the forest. "What's the deal?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stood in the centre of a clearing while his classmates under the shade of the trees, leaving space between Nagisa and anyone else.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked down at the ground as he began to speak. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We're listening," Hara prompted.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed when he looked at the screen, the rest of his classmates curious.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked toward his classmates. "I'm not even sure if it's possible..." His eyes reflected uncertainty about what others would think of his suggestion, but when he spoke, his voice was confident. "But instead of killing Koro-sensei, I think we should try to save him."</b>
</p><p>There was a long pause after the screen turned black.</p><p>Nagisa stiffened when his classmates turned to look at him, tension starting to brim in the air. "I think..." He quickly cleared his throat and looked at his friends. "I think I'm right here." He forced a smile. "I think we should save him."</p><p>There was another beat of silence which stretch on until—</p><p>"I'm sorry." Karma turned to him, no humour in his voice or gaze. "What?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Final Interlude: Fixing it or making it worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Interlude time! Then next chapter is epsiode 17.</p><p>***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nagisa stiffened when he stared back at Karma. "I...just..." He frowned. "I think after what we've seen, we should save him."</p><p>Karm stared at him like he was an idiot. "It's literally been thirty minutes and you're already wanting to throw the whole mission in the trash?"</p><p>"I..." Nagisa's gut twisted as the entire assembly hall was silent. "Well..." His stomach twisted more with the look Karma was shooting him. "Everyone else was upset."</p><p>Karma's brow furrowed more, opening his mouth but was interrupted.</p><p>"Isn't that something you guys should discuss as a class first?" Machida pointed out. "It's a really serious thing."</p><p>"Yeah, especially with how emotional everyone is," Kanada said, frowning. "You guys should talk about everything as a class."</p><p>Karma's posture relaxed slightly. "Well, yeah, that's what I mean." He looked at Nagisa warily. "You can't just make blanket statements like that without hearing what everyone else says..."</p><p>Nagisa felt a rush of guilt. "I didn't mean it like that!" He looked at his classmates and then the tears which were still drying on Kayano's face. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He looked back at Karma. "You guys are right, we should talk about it first. Sorry..."</p><p>Karma's frown stayed in place.</p><p>"We do need to talk about it," Isogai said, placing a hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "But I think we also need to take a moment to process everything." He smiled reassuringly.</p><p>Kataoka nodded, looking worried. "I agree, I personally need to sleep before I can even talk about that idea."</p><p>Kayano rubbed her eyes and nodded. "...Yeah, this was...it was a lot."</p><p>Nagisa hunched his shoulders up. (Did I make things worse?) He started to regret what he'd said and wanted to apologise again.</p><p>Rio looked at him curiously, before smiling good-naturedly. "Hey, it's all good Nagisa, some of us are just cranky," she reassured. "One of us was going to bring it up anyway, so no harm was done, right?"</p><p>Nagisa looked slightly relieved when he saw a majority of his classmates were smiling at him. "Right...I probably should have thought about it more before I said it though." He tried to laugh it off. "Sorry!"</p><p>Rio shrugged, trying to ignore the frown on Karma's face. "It's all good."</p><p>Nagisa's smile wavered when he looked at Karma and saw him look away. "Right..."</p><p>"Well!" Koro-sensei cleared his throat. "It's time for bed, boys and girls!"</p><p>There were some loud sighs.</p><p>"I'm not sleeping in that sleeping bag again," Seo said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "Since someone decided to fart in the bag!"</p><p>Araki scowled. "I didn't fart, asshole!"</p><p>"At least he didn't shit his pants," Koyama said dryly, causing the others to burst out laughing, breaking some of the tension.</p><p>"Shut up!" Seo snapped, making the others laugh harder.</p><p>"I'll share with you, Seo!" Tsuchiya cooed, clinging onto his arm. "It'll be fun." She nuzzled his cheek.</p><p>Rio made a loud gagging noise. "EW!"</p><p>The laughter grew and spread when Seo turned bright pink and yelled at his girlfriend, "KAHO!"</p><p>"It's still boys with boys and girls with girls, children," Etsuki-sensei crossed her arms. "School rules still apply."</p><p>A lot of the students rolled their eyes.</p><p>Hazama raised an eyebrow. "It won't stop the girls from making out."</p><p>A large majority of the students laughed as Hazama's smirk grew.</p><p>"It'll be a dream come true!" One girl yelled from the back, making the laughter grow.</p><p>Bitch-sensei started laughing while the rest of the teachers looked annoyed.</p><p>"For goodness sake..." Hisaya-sensei shook his head in exasperation. </p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Let's just abide by the school rules, please." He stood up. "Teacher's will be patrolling nevertheless so no inappropriate behaviour, from <em>both </em>sides!"</p><p>Shindo smirked and nudged Machida. "Yeah, <em>keep it appropriate</em>, guys."</p><p>Machida blushed and hit him in the shoulder. "Shut up."</p><p>Ritsu smiled, collecting the video from the front. "Well, while everyone's asleep I'll go through the footage to try to find an undamaged copy of the last opening song!"</p><p>Karasuma grimaced. "That isn't necessary..."</p><p>Ritsu smiled widely. "But it's fun!"</p><p>He sighed in defeat, shaking his head. "...Nevermind." He turned to the teachers. "We can swap the shift pattern."</p><p>Kensaku stretched. "Why bother? It's not like anyone will get any real sleep."</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed, looking at Nagisa and Karma warily. "Especially not after those revelations."</p><p>Karasuma frowned, following her line of gaze where Nagisa and Karma weren't looking at each other. "It was a lot to take in." He looked back at her. "But I'm sure we can sleep most of it off."</p><p>Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow, but then just shrugged. "If you say so."</p><p>Kayano looked over at Ritsu warily before glancing up at Koro-sensei. "Sir?"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked down. "Yes?"</p><p>She grimaced. "We have a problem..."</p><hr/><p>"You sure you don't want to use a sleeping bag?" Sugino asked when Kondo hand him one.</p><p>"Not really." Kondo beamed. "Aoi kicks in his sleep so it was kind of annoying." He looked over his shoulder at the other boys in Class A. "Some of the others aren't using them as well and are just sharing them with the other classes." He grinned. "Plus I think dogpiling would be more fun!"</p><p>Sugino smiled slightly. "Not sure how Asano would feel about that."</p><p>"He can't stop us if we have him pinned!" Kondo laughed. "You can come and join if you want!"</p><p>"Uh..." Sugino looked nervous. "Think I'll pass..."</p><p>"Okay, then, but you're missing out." Kondo shrugged, already walking back over to his friends.</p><p>Sugino watched him leave in amusement.</p><p>"Uh, Sugino?" Nagisa was behind him, frowning.</p><p>"Oh, hey, what's up?" Sugino asked, feeling his smile faltered when he saw the frown on his face. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." Nagisa smiled a little too brightly. "I was just wondering if you wanted to share sleeping bag?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really small so I promise I won't take up too much room!"</p><p>Sugino smiled. "Yeah, that's fine." Then his brow furrowed. "But I thought you were sharing with Karma?"</p><p>Nagisa's smile wavered. "Uh, yeah, well..." His smile was grim. "He's kind of acting weird right now so I thought it'd be best if I just gave him some space."</p><p>"Oh..." Sugino's smile disappeared. "Well, okay then." He looked over at Karma who was chatting with Okuda about something the girl seemed to find funny. "Is everything okay between you two?"</p><p>Nagisa's smile was tight. "Honestly, it's hard to tell lately." He shifted his gaze away. "I thought things were okay but now...I guess what I said really annoyed him."</p><p>Sugino's felt a small burst of anger when he heard the guilt in his friend's voice. "Hey." He gripped his shoulder. "Karma has his won issues he has to deal with, not everything is your fault, Nagisa."</p><p>His friend's eyes widened slightly before his shoulders relaxed. "Yeah, I know he's going through some things, so it's not all my fault but..." He frowned faintly. "There's a lot he isn't telling me so it's hard to understand what the main issue is. He says we're friends but he's putting distance between us and I can't understand why."</p><p>Sugino sighed, nodding. "Well, he needs to start being more honest..." He shook his head. "Look, he'll get over whatever it is. Everyones just tired after seeing everything." He forced a smile. "Today's episodes were kind of intense... makes me miss the first semester."</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, things definitely got ramped up." He looked over Kayano who was talking to Koro-sensei. "And then there's Kayano..."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm still processing the fact she had homicidal tentacles," Sugino commented warily.</p><p>The blue-haired boy hummed. "True...but I think we can trust her." He sighed. "It's still kind of hard to understand everything." He looked over at the students nearby, feeling amused when he saw Okajima, Hatanaka, and Muramatsu drawing something on someone's spare shoe which had been left. "At least everyone's getting along now."</p><p>Sugino smiled. "Yeah." His smile shook when he saw Machida having a seemingly very serious talk with Shindo in low voices. "Hey, listen...can we talk..." He frowned when he looked back at him. "About your mom? Please..."</p><p>Nagisa instantly tensed. "We already talked about it..."</p><p>Sugino sighed again. "I just wanna hear what <em>you</em> want to do, so you're not overcrowded by the others..." He looked around hesitantly. "Look, I know your mom isn't a..." He tried to find the least offensive word. "...she's not evil." He opted for. "But she's not going to change easily, Nagisa. This is something you don't have to deal with alone."</p><p>"I know that..." Nagisa frowned, looking down. "I just need to talk to her—you saw how much she changed when I actually stood up to her."</p><p>"Yeah but we're in a whole different timeline now," Sugino pointed out, lowering his voice. "Your mom literally drugged you and was going to set fire to the school—that's a whole different set of circumstances, and if we're not careful we could make things even worse."</p><p>Nagisa swallowed a lump in his throat as he started to agree. "I...okay, I agree we have to be careful, but I do need to talk to her." He looked at him sternly. "But let me be the first one to speak to her, then if things get...complicated, then I'll ask for help."</p><p>Sugino sighed, touching his shoulder. "Okay, but only if you agree to sleepover at mine after the bubble pops," he replied firmly. "I just want to be sure you're gonna be okay before you talk to her."</p><p>Nagisa hesitated but then sighed when he saw the pleading look Sugino was shooting him. "...Okay, fine."</p><p>His friend looked relieved. "Thanks. I appreciate it." Then his smile grew. "Plus you can help me babysit my little brother, he really liked seeing you the last time."</p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly. "Heh. He is a nice kid."</p><p>Sugino raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, when he's not trying to clog the toilet with my baseball."</p><p>"Hey, guys." Kayano came over, frowning. "Look, I talked to Koro-sensei," she whispered, looking around warily.</p><p>Nagisa quickly looked over at their teacher who running away from Oota and Fuwa who were trying to throw glasses of water at him. "About Ritsu?"</p><p>She nodded, grimacing. "He said he would try to talk to her, but we need to keep trying." She clenched her hands tight. "We need to get her to actually talk about how she's feeling otherwise..." Her stomach churned, not looking at them. "We have one day left until the bubble pops, we need to find a way fast."</p><p>Sugino sighed. "So much for sleeping," he said grimly. "We need to figure a plan out now while she isn't listening."</p><p>"A little hard with us being separated," Kayano looked over at the left side of the hall where the girls were gathering. "But we can each work on ideas in different groups."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "If we think of ideas on saving her we can re-group in the morning."</p><p>"Good idea," Kayano replied. "I'll update the rest of the girls and then we can start brainstorming." She gave them a feeble smile. "To be honest I'm so anxious I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep until we find a way to save her."</p><p>Sugino nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know what you mean. We could all barely sleep when you got knocked out."</p><p>Kayano gave a strained laugh. "Uh yeah, sorry for making you worry." She gave them an 'O.K' sign. "I promise no more homicides—and on the upside at least I got enough to sleep to keep me awake tonight." She patted Nagisa on the shoulder. "I'll talk to you guys in the morning."</p><p>"Good night." Nagisa smiled as she walked away. "It's nice seeing the real her for a change."</p><p>"Yep." Sugino smiled amusement. "The you on-screen really seemed to like it too."</p><p>He blushed. "Not you too!"</p><p>He chuckled. "Kind of hard to ignore." He nudged him playfully. "It's kind of sweet."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Not when it's in front of the whole school." He frowned when he saw some members of A-Class gathered in a huddle whispering as they wrote in a notebook. "Especially when A-Class is being weird about it..."</p><p>Sugino hummed in agreement. "It is really weird." He looked at him curiously. "...But I have to ask, do you like her?"</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa looked confused. "I don't know." He shrugged. "I've only known her for three months, and some of that was her acting."</p><p>"And homicidal tentacles..." Sugino frowned, rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Well, yeah. I mean, how long did you know Kanzaki before you had a crush on her?"</p><p>Sugino thought about it. "I mean, I thought she was attractive from second year." He blushed. "But it did take a few weeks." He shrugged. "I guess everyone's different."</p><p>Nagisa nodded, feeling his chest constrict when he remembered her sobbing. "She lost her sister a few months ago, and then the tentacles...that's a lot to deal with." He sighed. "And with my mom...I wouldn't want to drag anyone into<em> that</em> until I've figured it out myself."</p><p>"That's true." Sugino nodded, patting him on the shoulder. "You should figure it out what you want first." He smiled sympathetically. "Whatever happens on screen. Don't feel pressured like you have to do anything, just be honest about how your feeling." His expression grew serious. "And if the teasing gets too much make sure you tell us, okay?"</p><p>Nagisa nodded, relaxing. "Thanks, Sugino."</p><p>He grinned. "No problem." He fist-pumped with him. "Come on, let's go talk with the others so we can help Ritsu."</p><p>"Get off me!!" Asano's yell caused them to look over when he pushed away a group of his classmates who were trying to dogpile on top of him.</p><p>"But Asano!" Kondo whined, looking disappointed. "It's fun."</p><p>"It would help retain body heat," Juba offered helpfully from where he was sat on top of Koyama's backwhile the boys was trying to break free.</p><p>"No!" Asano snapped, brushing off his shoulders as he walked away with Ren trailing after.</p><hr/><p>Bitch-sensei yawned as she sat down on the mat, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Here." Karasuma stood above her holding out his jacket. "In case you get cold."</p><p>Her eyes widened when she looked up at him. "Uh, seriously?"</p><p>He scowled and averted his gaze. "I'm just being polite!"</p><p>She rolled her eye sand grabbed the jacket. "Well, geez, sorry for asking."</p><p>Karasuma sighed, already turning away. "I'll wake you up when it's your shift."</p><p>Bitch-sensei almost thanked him but he'd already walked further away before she could get the words out.</p><p>She frowned, glancing at the jacket for a moment before taking a quick smell of it and then holding it close to her chest as her cheeks heated up. "Damn square..."</p><hr/><p>"...Okay, I think I've worked it all out," Tanaka whispered as he and a few others from A-Class were huddled in a corner while others were still getting ready for bed. "I've devised a relationship hexagon!"</p><p>Miura, Kondo, Tsuda, Hashizume, Araki, and Kanada leaned in. On the paper showed Kayano, Nagisa, Karma, Okuda, Nakamura and Kanzaki all linked together.</p><p>"Uh, isn't that just a harem for Karma?" Tsuda frowned.</p><p>"I thought it was a Nagisa harem?" Hashizume commented. </p><p>"What? No!" Tanaka looked annoyed, lowering the paper. "It's more like a link of the possible relationships!"</p><p>"Why isn't Sugino on there then?" Kondo asked. "I thought he and Kanzaki were the key couple?"</p><p>"No way! It's totally one-sided," Tsuda argued. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Kanzaki has a crush on Nagisa."</p><p>"Seriously?" Kondo looked surprised.</p><p>Tanaka nodded. "I think Nakamura does as well, she's always teasing him and I bet it's because she has a crush!"</p><p>Miura frowned, crossing her legs on the mat. "I just don't see the two of them working." She sighed. "I guess Nakamura and Karma could work but they're starting to feel more like brother and sister..."</p><p>Kondo nodded. "Nakamura is hard to match up, it's the same with Karma." He looked annoyed. "Which is why he and Nagisa totally could be a thing!"</p><p>"No, they can't!" Miura snapped. "They're just friends." Looking more annoyed. "That kiss was proof enough Nagisa and Kayano are endgame!"</p><p>"Uh, not exactly," Araki said, frowning. "He only did it to save her life. Plus he seems pretty dense so I doubt he'll actually go out with her."</p><p>Miura huffed. "They're still more likely than Karma and Nagisa—that's just ridiculous."</p><p>"But there's potential!!" Kondo whined. "Plus I bet Karma is gay, he just gives off those <em>vibes</em>..."</p><p>Tsuda rolled her eyes. "He's not gay, he's just a sadist," she told him firmly. "I know these things."</p><p>"Just because you like girls, Tsuda, doesn't mean you're the nominated expect on gaydar," Hashizume argued.</p><p>Tsuda blushed. "W-what are you talking about! I'm n-not gay!"</p><p>They didn't look like they believed her.</p><p>"Yeah, and Seo and Tsuchiya have a healthy relationship, what else is bullshit?" Hashizume retorted dryly.</p><p>Tsuda blushed even redder. "Shut up!"</p><p>"Look, I'm just saying we all saw him rip Terasaka's shirt off so..." Kondo shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "You guys do the math."</p><p>Araki sighed. "We can speculate their sexuality later, let's just throw some ideas around to try to fill this book." He looked over at where 3-E had mixed with some of Class A and C. "We need to hurry this up before Asano starts ordering us to go to bed."</p><p>Tanaka laughed. "He's not our mom!"</p><p>Kanada smirked. "Is that what you're gonna say when he comes over and tells you to go to sleep?"</p><p>He scowled, ducking his head while they laughed. "Whatever!" He started scribbling in the book. "I don't know why he wants us to stop matchmaking, it's fun..."</p><p>"Uh, because he's Asano?" Kondo looked amused when he looked over and saw their leader trying to boss Yoshida and Muramatsu around when they tried to take his and Ren's spot. "He is loosening up a little..."</p><p>Kanada smiled warmly. "Yeah, even some of E Class seem to like him now—Nakamura even was nice."</p><p>"Yeah..." Tanaka stared at Asano for a while before a smirk slid onto his face. "She is starting to be nicer to him, isn't she?"</p><p>Kanada frowned. "Well, yeah...."</p><p>Tanaka's grin grew sly. "So, with the pairings..." He tapped his pen on the book. "...Asano and Nakamura?"</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Araki nearly choked. "You can't be serious!?"</p><p>Miura's glinted with excitement. "Now that you mention it..." She looked over at the 3-E girls who were further away. "He did praise Yukimura...what if he likes her?!"</p><p>Kanada blushed. "No, he doesn't!"</p><p>Kondo grinned like a new life had filled him. "What if he likes Karma?"</p><p>"WHAT?!" Tsuda, Araki, and Kanada looked horrified, while Miura rubbed her chin curiously.</p><p>Tanaka and Hazhizume grinned. "Yes!"</p><p>Kondo grabbed the book. "Nakamura and Karma are pretty similar right!?" He started scribbling furiously. "I mean, personally I always thought Asano and Ren were more of a thing but what if—?!"</p><p>"Asano isn't gay!" Kanada looked furious, trying to grab the book off him. "Stop it!"</p><p>"He could be Bisexual!" Kondo tried to wrestle the book back. "Everyone could be Bi!!"</p><p>Tanaka looked thoughtful. "That could fix all our problems..."</p><p>"That's not how it works!" Tsuda snapped.</p><p>"You can't just pretend he's Bi just so you can matchmake him with people!" Kanada struggled to grab the book.</p><p>"How do you know he doesn't like boys!" Kondo tried to fight her off. "He could! There are signs!!"</p><p>"Like what?!!"</p><p>"I saw him drink sparkling water once!" Kondo looked panicked.</p><p>"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" Kanada tried to pry his fingers off the book. "What are you even talking about?"</p><p>"Cut it out!" Araki tried to pry them apart.</p><p>Tsuda tried to yank Kondo away. "Karma belongs with Okuda!"</p><p>"No, he doesn't!" Kondo yelled, kicking. "You just don't see the potential I'm seeing!"</p><p>"It's not potential, it's madness!" Tsuda shouted.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" A number of students were yelling at them.</p><p>The six of them scrambled back in alarm when they turned around and saw nearly the whole school staring at them in frustration.</p><p>The seven of them froze.</p><p>"Uh..." Kondo smiled nervously.</p><p>Kanada yanked the book from him and hid it behind her back. "What?"</p><p>"We weren't doing anything!" Miura said quickly, trying to look innocent.</p><p>"You were literally screaming and fighting each other a few second ago," Rinka said dryly.</p><p>"...We were arm wrestling," Tanaka gave a nervous laugh.</p><p>Asano looked annoyed. "Stop messing around and go grab a sleeping bag or blanket."</p><p>A few students laughed as they sulkily started to stand up and do as they were told.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Idiots..."</p><p>Ren chuckled, looking away from where he'd been chatting to Hiroto. "I think they're writing in that notebook again."</p><p>"Yeah, not shit, those guys are obsessed." Hiroto looked back at Ren. "Seriously though, dude, text me that skin care package, I'm looking to refill  mine with better stuff."</p><p>Ren nodded. "I'll drop you a text after we're out of here." He winked, smiling smugly. "I know the counter girl, so use my name to get a discount."</p><p>Hiroto grinned, fist-bumping him. "Nice!"</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes as Hiroto walked over to where Isogai, Karma, and Mimura were.</p><p>"I just don't understand why they're so obsessed over it their romantic lives." He looked over at his classmates in annoyance as they settled down. "It's embarrassing."</p><p>Ren shrugged. "Everyone needs a hobby."</p><p>Asano sighed, sitting down and smooth the creases out of the sleeping bag and then slipped off his shoes. "Preferably one less invasive and borderline-stalking."</p><p>"At least they're having fun." Ren smiled encouragingly and then looked over at the 3-E boys who'd formed a circle of sleeping bags and were whispering. "So...what do you think Class E is going to do about Ritsu?"</p><p>Asano frowned and looked over at the Robot girl was near the far corner of the stage tinkering with some of the footage which was emitting a bright light. "...They'll probably tackle it in their usual naïve fashion." He looked over at Koro-sensei who kept glancing at Ritsu. "And ask for Koro-sensei's help."</p><p>Ren hummed, sitting next to him on top of the bag. "It's really messed up...her wanting to...you know..."</p><p>"I imagine it would be a welcomed relief after witnessing the apocalypse," he replied, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah..." Ren twiddled his thumbs as an unsubtle indication there was more he wanted to say.</p><p>Asano glared at him. "What?"</p><p>Ren sighed, appearing anxious, which was unusual to him considering how narcissistic he could be. "...You know after this, do you really mean it about changing things?"</p><p>His shoulders tensed. "Yes, obviously."</p><p>Ren smiled slightly but then grimaced. "But, what if things get worse with the Principal?"</p><p>Asano's stomach twisted a little, but he ignored it. "It'll be fine. It's not like I'm a little kid anymore, I'm not afraid of him..."</p><p>"...You sure about that?" Ren asked warily.</p><p>He scowled. "Yes." He neatened the borrowed shoes in front of him. "He can do whatever he wants to me. I can handle it..." Then his scowl grew worse when he briefly glanced at his classmates. "Besides...I can always use you all as cannon fodder since you're so eager to sacrifice yourself."</p><p>Ren smiled brightly, patting him on the back. "Thanks."</p><p>Asano scoffed. "I'm not joking." He crossed his arms. "You'll need to be useful if we're going to take him down." He frowned when he looked up at the giant hole in the ceiling. "Though I doubt that every one our year will be on our side—we can control the majority but they'll always be stranglers failing to follow..."</p><p>Ren's smile wavered. "True. Some are going to fear the Principal more..." He looked around briefly at the hundred of students starting to lay down to go to sleep. "Maybe we can negotiate that only some of us get our memories wiped."</p><p>Asano hummed. "That would be easier to control, but it's not guaranteed." He looked over at E Class. "3-E are our best allies in retaining our memories. Their teachers are sympathetic and if they are our key allies then that will help convince Mr Karasuma." He tapped his chin. "But we'll also need to make ourselves useful, and there are drawbacks of being labelled a government security risk—one thing we have as an advantage is our age which means they'll underestimate us."</p><p>Ren nodded. "If they don't see us as a threat then yeah, that could work, but it's whether the government sees it as worth he risk." He shrugged. "I mean, all it would take would be a few pictures online and too many tweets."</p><p>"Yes, but also bear in mind they are already facing that issue," Asano argued. "frankly it's a miracle this whole mess hasn't been exposed already, Koro-sensei is barely subtle on a good day and from what we've seen, how is that no one has reported 3-E jumping roof to roof like they're in a video game?"</p><p>Ren shrugged. "It was probably only a couple of times they did that..."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Regardless, the information would be easier to control if a whole group of students were managing the scene."</p><p>"Well, to be fair, they're stepping on eggshells around your dad who is overcontrolling when it comes to who is allowed on campus," Ren argued.</p><p>"My father may have them in his pocket, but that doesn't mean they have to be complete idiots about it," Asano said irritably. "If he became that much of a problem they could just kill him."</p><p>"Gakushuu!" Ren looked alarmed.</p><p>"I'm just hypothesising here," Asano replied impatiently. "<em>Obviously</em> I don't want him to die..." He trailed off, growing quiet.</p><p>Ren sighed, frowning. "...You know if you ever want to talk about it—"</p><p>"No," he replied sharply, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"...Well, at least come hang out at mine more when it gets too much," Ren hesitantly touched his shoulder. "I won't ask questions if you just randomly show up—I'll understand."</p><p>Asano stayed tensed, glancing at him warily for a while. "...If I agree will you stop nagging me about it?"</p><p>Ren looked pleased. "Yes."</p><p>"...Then fine." Asano sighed and got in the sleeping bag. "Now shut up so I can get some sleep."</p><p>Ren laughed. "Whatever you say."</p><hr/><p>"So how do we save her?" Muramatsu whispered as the teachers told them to settle down and sleep.</p><p>Takebayashi hummed, rubbing his eyes as he took his glasses off to sleep. "She is an AI, we should be able to store her artificial mind somewhere but...there are a few things we have to consider here..."</p><p>"Well she can easily fit on our phones," Nagisa pointed out, looking over at Karma opposite who was sharing with Isogai.</p><p>Karma looked away briefly but then looked back. "It probably doesn't work like that," he said, frowning. "She's an AI. So think about it like trying to a powerful video game on a computer that can't handle it."</p><p>Isogai nodded. "And all the times she was on the phones she had her base unit back at the old campus."</p><p>"Exactly," Takebayashi replied. "If we download her mind to the wrong device that can't process her emotions we could effectively severely damage her or worst case kill her."</p><p>They all winced at that, growing more worried.</p><p>"But where else are we gonna download her?" Terasaka looked frustrated. "Kayano said everything gets sucked back once this stupid bubble pops, remember?"</p><p>Sugino frowned, rubbing his chin as he laid down on his stomach in the sleeping bag. "Wait, didn't Kayano and Machida mention a USB when they were repairing Ritsu?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Hiroto perked up. "He said him and Asano had to reboot her, right?"</p><p>"What if we downloaded her onto the USB?" Nagisa offered.</p><p>"...That could work temporarily," Karma commented, thinking about it. "But it would only work for storage so we'd need to find a powerful enough machine."</p><p>"Well, didn't Ritsu say she also escape into the internet?" Kimura brought up. "How did she manage to do that?"</p><p>"I think it might be how internet viruses work," Sugaya replied. "I mean, there are ways she can live in the internet, but there's the risk that they might try to remove her."</p><p>"So She must have found a network to take control of, right?" Hiroto asked.</p><p>"Which she can do if she manoeuvres through the router hierarchy," Chiba commented.</p><p>"The what?" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Etsuki-sensei shushed them. "Go to sleep."</p><p>Okajima scowled as the others quietened.</p><p>"Router Hierarchy is like different scopes," Chiba whispered. "You've got different tiers."</p><p>"Plus what about satellites? You know for mobile data and stuff," Kimura whispered. "She could have hacked into one of those as well."</p><p>"That's true..." Nagisa sighed. "Kayano said she asked Koro-sensei to talk to her, so maybe that will help."</p><p>"Well, I think we need to find out more about that USB," Sugaya commented.</p><p>"I can talk to Machida about it," Sugino said, nodding. "He likes Ritsu, so he'll help."</p><p>"Yeah, he can keep a secret," Hiroto said. "The last thing we want is everyone knowing and then overcrowding Ritsu."</p><p>"Right," they all whispered in agreement.</p><p>"We can catch-up with Kayano and the girls in the morning," Nagisa told them. "They'll have some ideas on what to do as well."</p><p>"Hm. Yeah..." Okajima fidgeted. "Speaking of Kayano...or Yukimura..."</p><p>"Look, I still trust her," Kimura said firmly. "Yeah, she lied, but you've seen how she's been now the truths out. She's not a bad person."</p><p>"No, she isn't," Nagisa nodded in agreement. "And I still trust her."</p><p>"Same," Sugino replied.</p><p>Karma hummed, looking at the two of them. "...I don't exactly trust her, but I still consider her a friend."</p><p>Nagisa smiled at that, but then frowned when Karma looked away again.</p><p>"Yeah, I still see her as a friend," Hiroto told them. "The tentacle thing was messed up, but I understand why she did it."</p><p>Isogai nodded. "Me too. I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt."</p><p>"Well I'm still a little wary," Okajima admitted.</p><p>Mimura smirked. "Aren't you unsure of all the girls now?"</p><p>Okajima ducked his head and blushed when they shot him amused looks. "They're scary..."</p><p>"Only when you piss them off with stupid jokes," Yoshida argued, shrugging.</p><p>Hiroto grimaced. "Okano is scary regardless..."</p><p>Isogai smiled. "Well, she normally only gets mad when you start obsessing over other girls."</p><p>Takebayashi smiled. "That and I'm pretty sure she has a crush on you..."</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Hiroto blurted out, turning bright red.</p><p>"Shut up, you little shits," Kensaku hissed when he walked past.</p><p>The boys glared at him as he walked away.</p><p>Hiroto's blush stayed. "Okano doesn't have a crush on me—all she ever does is get mad at me."</p><p>Isogai sighed. "Either way, she might be less mad if you stopped being a womanizer."</p><p>"Hey," he shot him an annoyed look. "I can't help being good with the ladies."</p><p>"Uh, you can help not being an idiot about it," Mimura argued.</p><p>Hiroto scowled. "Hey, I'm just having fun..."</p><p>Sugaya covered his mouth to smother a laugh. "Wow, you and Sakikabara really are similar."</p><p>"Though at least you're not as sexist." Sugino shrugged.</p><p>Hiroto huffed. "Hey, I don't know what you mean, Ren's actually an interesting guy."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it's '<em>Ren'</em> now?"</p><p>Hiroto scowled. "Look, all I'm saying is I think he's learned his lesson. He's pretty cool, so I get why he's so popular."</p><p>"Yeah, but isn't that the main problem with sexist jerks?" Sugino frowned. "The fact they're likeable is how they get away with it."</p><p>Hiroto looked embarrassed. "Uh...well...."</p><p>"To be fair, A-Class isn't that bad actually," Sugaya said, shrugging. "They're still kind of annoying but I kind of like them now."</p><p>"Well yeah, Kondo is a good guy, I've known him since first year," Sugino argued. "He's just kind of naïve and easily lead."</p><p>Okajima grinned. "Yeah, me and that Hatanaka guy are really hitting it off."</p><p>"By looking at porn together?" Karma teased.</p><p>Okajima looked embarrassed. "No..." He smiled feebly. "We were drawing tiny penises on Seo's shoes..."</p><p>Karma laughed, earning another shushing from one of the teachers.</p><p>Nagisa smiled grimly. "I hope we can fix things and make everything better..."</p><p>"I mean things are already different anyway," Mimura pointed out. "Some of the 3-A boys are dogpiling with D Class." He pointed at a group of boys who were snoring and piled together like sleeping cats. "There's no way that would have happened before."</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly when he saw. "Yeah, it wouldn't have." He felt a warm feeling in his chest. "I don't want that to change..."</p><p>"It might if the government and Principal get involved," Terasaka muttered, scowling. "Jerkfaces aren't just gonna let us do what we want."</p><p>Isogai nodded grimly, as silence settled between them.</p><p>"...There's no way I'm letting them send Machida back home with his memories wiped," Sugino said sternly, growing angry. "That's not right." He curled his hands into fists. "And the same applies to Asano, even if he is kind of a jerk, he doesn't deserve it either."</p><p>"Yeah, little dweebs don't deserve it." Terasaka sighed in annoyance. "We can't let it happen."</p><p>"What if some of them want their memories wiped, though," Chiba muttered. "I mean knowing about two possible apocalypses...some of them might prefer to forget..." He rubbed his neck. "And even if all of them remembered, how do we know they're all on our side?"</p><p>The rest of them grew silent again, thinking about as they glanced at the other students who were gradually falling asleep."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed. "Maybe we're thinking about this wrong," he reasoned, regaining their attention. "Not everyone is on our side, so we can't rely on every single one of them, but we can decide on the ones we do trust."</p><p>Karma's eyes widened in interest. "Huh..." He scratched his cheek. "That's true. We don't' have to trust all of them."</p><p>"Just a select group..." Takebayashi frowned. "That could work."</p><hr/><p>Koro-sensei approached Ritsu quietly once a majority of the students were finally asleep and the assembly hall was quiet and peaceful.</p><p>Ritsu looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Oh, hi, sir." She struggled to stand up but Koro-sensei helped her. "Oh, thank you." Her smile grew. "Is there something you wanted?"</p><p>"Well...." Koro-sensei suddenly started salivating. "Can I have a late night snack please," he begged, bowing. "I'm wasting away!"</p><p>"Uh..." Ritsu raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "Well, okay, but only a little bit."</p><p>His mood brightened instantly. "Thank you!"</p><hr/><p>Kayano sighed, unable to sleep while the others were settled.</p><p>"Hey..." Okuda whispered, lying next to her. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>Kayano smiled tightly. "As well as it could be..." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm just not tired—I got way too much sleep after being knocked out."</p><p>"Oh, right," Okuda replied softly, frowning a little. "I'm not really tired either."</p><p>Kayano nodded, even though she knew it was a lie since Okuda had been yawning non-stop half an hour ago. "It's been a lot to take in..."</p><p>Okuda hummed. "...Yeah. So...are you... alright?"</p><p>She shrugged, curling her knees closer to her chest when she felt cold. "I feel better being with you guys."</p><p>Okuda smiled warmly. "Well, that's good."</p><p>Kayano nodded returning the smile. "Yeah..." She sighed and closed her eyes again. "I really want us to help Ritsu..." She grimaced. "I said...well the tentacles said some pretty bad things to her." She wrapped her arms around herself. "It hurt her a lot and I know it made things worse..."</p><p>Okuda's smile faded. "but the fact you're trying to help is what's important." She gently reached out and held her hand. "That's what good friends do."</p><p>Kayano smiled warmly, feeling some of the tension leave her. "...Thanks, Okuda." She moved closer to the girl as Okuda pulled her into a hug.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, this is wonderful." Koro-sensei eagerly ate the preservative protein bar like it was a delicacy. "And the wrapper is delicious." He ate the silver wrapper too.</p><p>Ritsu chuckled. "I'm glad you like it." He smile was sheepish. "I know the food isn't the best but it was all Itona and I could find."</p><p>"Itona?" Koro-sensei looked up in surprise. "He...oh." His smile grew. "He helped you build the time machine, didn't he?"</p><p>She smiled. "Uh, huh." A feeling of fondness communicated through her processors. "He's the one who woke me up," she told him. "He'd been looking for the others and uh..." He voice faded. "He found...there were a few of us. I..."</p><p>Koro-sensei gently touched her hand. "If something's on your mind. I'm all ears." He tried to think on how to handle this. "I know there isn't much time until we all have to leave here..."</p><p>"Yes..." Her voice was quiet, staring at the ground. "It won't be much longer now."</p><p>He started to grow worried. "Will...will Itona be waiting for you in the future."</p><p>"No." Her voice was dull as she stared at nothing. "He got ripped apart two days before I travelled."</p><p>Koro-sensei felt like his head had been squeezed as horror came over him like a wave. "I...I see." His voice broke, looking away as he let out a deep breath. "That's...that would have been very upsetting for you."</p><p>Ritsu's gaze became duller, the park dying from her artificial eyes. "It was...hard to process." She scratched at her metal hand. "Some of the others got out, but I had to stay...because of the machine..." She frowned. "There was another base so...so there is a 42% chance they are safe now. Or at least a fraction of 2/3 is." She retreated more into herself. "My probability calculations haven't been as good as they used to..."</p><p>He felt a burst of empathy. "They work fine enough—the fact you've managed all this is amazing," his voice was warm. "I'm very proud of everything you've accomplished."</p><p>Slowly a warm smile spread back onto her face. "Oh, thank you, sir."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed in relief. "It's true." Then he tried how best to tackle the next subject. "After everything you've gone through. You're very strong...and you know, I think you're strong enough to get through anything."</p><p>Her smile wavered. "I'm not so sure about that..." she replied, causing him to grow wary. "Are you...re you only talking to me because Kayano told you I want to die?"</p><p>Koro-sensei tried not to get flustered. "N-no—I mean..." He groaned. "Yes. She wanted me to talk to you." He sighed. "I know it isn't my place to say since I've already resigned myself to my fate but..."</p><p>Ritsu stared at him for a moment. "Dying's the best option for me." She clasped her hands tight on her lap. "Living is...hard." Her smile looked like it hurt. "I might try to be a real girl all I want but I'm not human. I'm not built the same way you all are." The metal of her hands clanked when she trembled. "I can't handle all these...these feelings. And, it hurts all the time."</p><p>"...I can understand," Koro-sensei replied quietly. "I can't force you to live Ritsu but..." he tried to think about what to say. "You miss your friends, don't you?"</p><p>She winced, nodding. "Yes..."</p><p>"Then stay," Koro-sensei pleaded.</p><p>Ritsu grimaced, looking up at him. "Only if you stay as well."</p><p>It took him a second to realise what she meant. "Ritsu..." His voice grew grim. "You know that isn't an option for me."</p><p>Her expression crumpled. "Then don't ask the same of me." She shifted uncomfortably. "Everything hurts too much...it's wore than when you died. It's worse than everything." She closed her eyes. "I managed to move on without too much damage, but when everyone else...they're dead because of me, because I didn't pay attention and protect them."</p><p>"Ritsu..."</p><p>"It's true," she insisted. "I could have helped and when...when I saw...I shut down..." She shook her head, willing the memories away. "Every time it gets too much my processors can't handle it. It's like I said, I'm built for this."</p><p>"You were built to be a machine that followed orders and a protocol," Koro-sensei argued faintly. "But you grew into so much more than that." He stared at her solemnly. "I thought the only thing I would ever be was a killer, but people change, they grow and learn and can become something they never even thought they could be."</p><p>Ritsu stayed tensed, frowning as she listened. "...I'm not a person."</p><p>"Yes, you are," Koro-sensei told her firmly. "You are my students, and their friend."</p><p>She averted her gaze, unable to stay sitting. "That's not..." She shook her head and stood up, moving away from him. "I need to look through this footage. I don't have time for this."</p><p>Koro-sensei stayed sitting watching her limp away from him and feeling a sting of failure. He sighed and let the feeling come and pass. "There's still time," he reminded himself, looking over at his students who were drifting off to sleep. "Hopefully..."</p><p>He looked at the candy bar put it in his pocket when he couldn't bring himself to finish eating it after what had been said. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Season 2 Episode 17: Discord Time or also known as Well this escalated quickly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Whoop, it's here. </p><p>Shout out to  -av427 for doing the transcript.</p><p>Also anouncement time, </p><p>So I know a mjority have guessed, but I am doing a sequel to this and since a majority have already caught on it will be reacting to Koro Q, though I am still torn between doing the Manga or Anime as I love both, so I am trying to merge the two together in some unholy adaption, but we'll see if that works as the two are very different.</p><p>Also, since this story will be closing I wanted to draw some Chibi drawings of your favourite moments in the story if you ahve any. I'm going to draw one or two I really likes but I'm interested in drawing some you guys have liked as well. </p><p>The art will be posted at the epilogue of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Season 2 Episode 17: Discord Time or also known as Well this escalated quickly</b>
</p><hr/><p>Nagisa jerked awake when a banging noise echoed around the assembly hall</p><p>Sugino sat upright. "What the hell?!" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's...?"</p><p>"Rise and shine students!" Koro-sensei chimed brightly, already making noodles for their breakfast. "It's time to greet the day—"</p><p>"SHUT UP!!" The students screamed at him.</p><p>"Ah!" Kensaku sprang away, groaning. "Ugh...why am I still here...?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei yawned, trying to go back to sleep as she pulled Karasuma's jacket around her. "Will someone shut him up already?"</p><p>Karasuma stood up from where he'd been napping on the floor. "He has a point. We need to get up." He frowned when he ran a hand through his hair and noticed the spikes were drooping due to the lack of hair gel.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed while a majority of the students glared at him tiredly. "But I made you all breakfast!"</p><p>"Ugh, I wanna go home..." Araki complained, burying his face in his blazer which he'd used as a pillow. "I miss my bed, and I need a shower!"</p><p>"I just want the internet, damn it..." Himeki complained, looking at his phone hopelessly. "And my phone's out of battery!"</p><p>"Hey, we all need showers!" Tsuda complained crankily. "I'm sick of having to use a sink!"</p><p>"My hair needs washing..." Kanada mumbled sadly as her hair drooped.</p><p>Yoshida sighed, scratching his head. "Yeah, not gonna lie, I'm starting to really get sick of ramen and the apocalypse scavenged food."</p><p>"I miss being able to brush my teeth." Mimura cringed when he smelt his breath. "I feel gross..."</p><p>"Cheer up, guys!" Toka smiled brightly. "It's only for a bit longer."</p><p>Kanzaki nodded, combing her hands through her hair to smooth it down. "Yes, it's just some more hours and then we can all clean up."</p><p>Okano scowled when she scratched her hair and realized it was turning greasy. "Ugh..." She sighed. "I'm just hoping we don't have to stay too long at school after this bubble pops.."</p><p>"Oh, yeah..." Toka's eyes widened. "It'll still technically be lunchtime, won't it?"</p><p>"Besides, feeling gross is the least of our problems," Hazama commented.</p><p>A few students winced when they heard.</p><p>"Right, everyone up!" Itsumi-sensei told them. "Get cleaned up the best you can. Don't waste time."</p><p>There was a shuffle of feet as the students dragged themselves out of the blankets to get ready.</p><p>Kayano looked over at Nagisa and walked over to the boy side of the sleeping area, along with the rest of the girls as the classes started to mix again.</p><p>Kimura was still snoring despite Sugaya trying to wake him up. "Come on, get up!"</p><p>Kimura groaned and burrowed deeper into the sleeping bag. "No..."</p><p>Sugaya rolled his eyes and gave up, wandering to the boys' bathroom to clean up.</p><p>"HEY!" Seo yelled, waving his shoes in the air. "Which one of you assholes drew on my shoes!?"</p><p>Okajima high-fived Hatanaka on his way to the bathroom.</p><hr/><p>"So any more ideas on saving Ritsu?" Mimura asked as some of Class E waited near the stage.</p><p>"I think downloading her on the USB could work," Kayano whispered, frowning as she looked over her shoulder. "But it's getting her to agree which is the hard part."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "What did Koro-sensei say?"</p><p>Kayano sighed, as her friends grew warier. "Well...he said he didn't make much progress..."</p><p>"Oh, no..." Kanzaki grew more worried.</p><p>"I mean, to be honest maybe it wasn't the best idea asking the target who's got a death sentence hanging over his head to go tell her she should live," Hiroto whispered, cringing. "Since, you know, he does keep asking us to kill him."</p><p>Karma glanced at Nagisa when he saw him wince.</p><p>"Good point..." Isogai hummed. "I think we're handling this wrong..."</p><p>Kataoka grimaced. "Then what are we supposed to do?"</p><p>They grew silent, while the other students were chatting and wandering around.</p><p>"...Are we being selfish asking her to live if she really doesn't want to?" Chiba spoke up quietly.</p><p>"What kind of question is that?" Okajima stared at him in disbelief. "How is it selfish?"</p><p>Rinka grimaced. "I get what Chiba means." She sighed. "We don't know how much mental pain she's in, and to force someone to keep living when they're in that much pain..."</p><p>"But that stuff is temporary," Nagisa said quickly, tensing more. "If we help her get through it, she can be happier and then she'll want to live."</p><p>"That's not a real guarantee though..." Hazama muttered, looking uncomfortable. "We can support her all we can but there are some things she'll have to fight off on her own."</p><p>"What if add new programming?" Okuda suggested hesitantly. "Like things to make her happier."</p><p>"Yeah, that could help." Rio rubbed her chin. "But it's kind of tricky since she's an AI and is constantly evolving. Maybe the better option would be helping her work through her emotions and stuff one day at a time."</p><p>"That can work if she's willing," Kayano replied, frowning. "The second to hardest part will be convincing her to hang on longer and let us help."</p><p>There were some hums of agreement as Nagisa nodded.</p><p>"Right." Sugino looked determined. "I'll talk to Machida about that USB so at least we can use it as a way of storing her until we have a good operating system in place."</p><hr/><p>Kita sat down opposite Asano with the rest of his classmates. "Koro-sensei didn't do a good job trying to convince Ritsu."</p><p>Asano sighed, eating some of his noodles. "How unsurprising..."</p><p>"So, what, Ritsu still wants to kill herself?" Ren grimaced.</p><p>Kita nodded. "3-E are still thinking of ways to stop her through."</p><p>Kanada looked over sympathetically. "We can help." She looked over at Ritsu who was setting up the footage. "I like Ritsu, I don't want her to go."</p><p>"She is quite useful," Asano commented lightly. "And having her knowledge of the future would be an advantage." His classmates shot him looks. "...Knowledge for stopping the apocalypse is what I mean of course."</p><p>Koyama rolled his eyes. "Sure..."</p><p>Asano cleared his throat. "Anyway. It would be advantageous to keep her around."</p><p>Ren looked amused. "Right. So, do you want to tell them we know?"</p><p>Asano sipped some water and hummed. "They'll be no doubt indignant and annoyed that we know." He looked over at Kondo. "Kondo?"</p><p>Kondo quickly swallowed the mouthful of noodles he'd crammed into his mouth. "Y-yeah?"</p><p>"You're friends with Sugino, aren't you?"</p><p>Kondo gulped down the rest of his food and shrugged. "Uh, I think so, yeah."</p><p>"Go ask them if they need our assistance," Asano instructed him dismissively.</p><p>"Oh, okay." He slipped his shoes back on and stood up. "Don't worry, Asano." He grinned and saluted him. "I won't come back until they say yes!" Then he rushed off to where Class E had started to sit down nearby.</p><p>"Think they'll listen to him?" Miura questioned.</p><p>Aoi scoffed. "He'll be fine. If they act mean he'll just pull that sad puppy dog look to make them feel guilty."</p><p>"It does have a 70% success rate," Juba joked, and then laughed when he looked over at E Class. "Look, see."</p><p>Class A all looked over at 3-E were listening to Kondo who was also gesturing dramatically with his hands for some reason.</p><p>"Uh, is he doing charades or something?" Seo asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Aoi shrugged. "I think his mom said he has some kind of hyperactive disorder or something."</p><p>"It's ADHD," Asano replied dismissively.</p><p>"Seriously?" Tsuchiya looked over in surprise. "How is he even in top-class then?"</p><p>Aoi scowled and threw a fork at her. "Don't be a bitch."</p><p>"HEY!" Tsuchiya scowled.</p><p>"Don't throw stuff at her!" Seo threatened but was ignored.</p><p>"Pfft, I'm pretty sure half of 3-E has that," Oyamada commented. "They get side-tracked every five seconds."</p><p>"I mean, Kurahashi might...I think Karma might too actually," Aoi mused while eating.</p><p>"Karma? No way." Tsuda frowned, looking over at the red-head who looked calm while the rest of his class were lowly staring at Kondo in alarm.</p><p>"There are different types, plus he's kind of spacey, plus there's the whole acting out thing," Aoi argued. "Either that or he's just a sadist."</p><p>"Let's go with sadist." Oyamada said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, look out, they're coming over."</p><p>3-E were marching over to them.</p><p>Tsuda smirked. "Aw, they look annoyed."</p><p>"How adorable." Hashizume laughed. "I think they assumed they were being subtle."</p><p>Asano scoffed, raising an eyebrow as they approached. "Considering how bad they are at lying when confronted it's not really a surprise."</p><p>Kondo smiled nervously. "Well at least they came over," he said, sitting down next to Aoi when 3-E stopped in front of Class A.</p><p>"Okay, so...." Okano crossed her arms. "What the hell?"</p><p>"Could you please not eavesdrop on our conversations," Sugino whispered, glaring.</p><p>"Why not, you guys do it?" Tsuda shrugged.</p><p>"And it's your own fault for not noticing Kita," Juba argued.</p><p>"<em>You guys</em> barely notice Kita," Rio said, and then winced when she saw the shy boy deflate. "Oh, sorry, that was rude, Kita!"</p><p>"It's okay..." The boy murmured.</p><p>"Look," Asano said, sighing as he placed his bowl down. "If you don't want our help, then fine, be mad and go on your way."</p><p>"Yeah, we were just trying to be nice," Seo said snidely.</p><p>Nagisa frowned, glancing at his classmates who had similar unsure looks. "You really do want to help?"</p><p>"Duh." Satsuki rolled her eyes, filing her nails with Bitch-sensei's stolen nail filer. "But if you don't want it..."</p><p>"We never said we didn't want your help," Kataoka replied hesitantly. "We were just..."</p><p>"Surprised?" Isogai suggested.</p><p>"To be honest we do need all the help we can get," Takebayashi argued, shrugging. "And we proved an effective team in figuring out Koro-sensei's DNA structure."</p><p>"Physical blows aside," Rio teased, earning a glare from Karma and Asano. "I guess you guys helping would be good."</p><p>Kayano sighed, sitting down next to them. "To be honest we have an idea how to save her but there's the whole technical side of things to consider."</p><p>"So what, like storing her?" Oyamada asked.</p><p>"Yeah, actually." Sugino frowned and sat down next to Kondo. "Machida mentioned the USB, whatever that was?"</p><p>"Yeah, mind filling us in on that, Asano?" Rio raised an eyebrow, sitting down with them. "We kind of need more clarification on what happened in the bathroom."</p><p>Karma smirked. "Just what did you boys get up to?"</p><p>Asano narrowed his eyes. "If you're not going to take this seriously..."</p><p>"We are, don't worry." Nagisa smiled, sitting next to Karma. "We could use some more insight though." He looked at Karma and then felt his smile slip when Karma avoided his gaze. (Just what's up with him?)</p><p>***</p><p>Ritsu curled her arms around herself stiffly as she watched the students settle down. She was sat near the time machine, feeling a strange glitch routinely itch and irritate her processors.</p><p>(It's not much longer now.) She reminded herself, closing her eyes when her head started to overheat.</p><p>"Ritsu?" Koro-sensei spoke quietly, causing her to look up.</p><p>"Oh, hello, sir," she replied blandly, frowning. "I don't have any more junk food I can give you."</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained chuckle. "Oh, no that's not why I'm here!" Then he chuckled again. "Though if you do find some scraps..." She stared at him blankly. "Anyway." He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to apologize for being too invasive..."</p><p>Ritsu smiled up at him kindly. "It's fine. You were just worried." She forced herself back onto her feet. "But really it's fine. I don't even belong in this time—I know what I'm doing." She smiled nervously. "You should be more worried about Karma and Nagisa considering the next couple of episodes."</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed. "Huh?"</p><p>She patted him on the shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, it all works out in the end."</p><p>"What?!" Koro-sensei looked concerned.</p><p>Ritsu didn't elaborate and turned back to the students. "Alright, everyone! The episodes about to begin!" She smiled at Koro-sensei. "Don't worry, it'll be fine!"</p><p>Koro-sensei spluttered as she walked away.</p><p>Ritsu walked over to the front with the remote. "Okay..." She looked at Uchida, Hoga, Naoka, and Bando who were gathered around. "All four of you get a turn to play the episode—so no fighting. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes!" Uchida said loudly while the others rolled their eyes. "We promise."</p><p>She sighed and tossed him the remote, which he hastily caught. "No fighting."</p><p>Uchida grinned and looked smug when his friends glared at him. "Me first!" He dramatically smashed his hand on the button and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stood in the center of a clearing in the forest, looking straight forward. "I'm not even sure if it's possible..." His eyes reflected uncertainty about what others would think of his suggestion, but when he spoke, his voice was confident. "But instead of killing Koro-sensei, I think we should try to save him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tensed up when the scene replayed, glancing at his friend who were quiet.</b>
</p><p>"So, did you guys talk about it?" Machida asked, having sat down with them along with some other students.</p><p>"Well..." Kayano sighed. "We were kind of pre-occupied with something else."</p><p>"...What do you guys think about saving him?" Isogai asked.</p><p>The class stayed silent for a while.</p><p>"I mean, he is our teacher..." Toka said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, your ex-assassin, teacher who is going to blow up the planet," Seo argued.</p><p>"And are you just ignoring the huge body count?" Araki argued. "I mean I know you all forget that Bitch-sensei has killed a lot of people because she's kind of hopeless—"</p><p>"What did you say?!" Bitch-sensei snapped but was ignored.</p><p>"But, you have to admit, Koro-sensei isn't exactly innocent." Then Ren smiled sheepishly at the teacher. "No offence, sir."</p><p>"Oh, none taken!" Koro-sensei replied brightly</p><p>"Well the morality of it is complicated since we're biased," Kanzaki said, frowning. "We've only seen him as to how he is now...even after seeing him, well..." She sighed, grimacing when she remembering the men that had been killed by their teacher in the lab. "It's hard to see him as a horrible person."</p><p>"But we still have a mission," Rio reminded them, frowning. "It's not just about us or we feel, it's about doing the right thing and completing the job we have to do."</p><p>The other students looked over at her in surprise at how serious she looked.</p><p>Nagisa's stomach twisted. "I guess it is no complicated."</p><p>"Yeah, it is," Karma said stiffly, earning some wary looks from the others.</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed when he saw the look.</p><p>Uchida grimaced when he sensed the tension and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"Save him?" Mimura said. "By, like, finding a way to keep him from self-detonating come March, or what?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where do we start?" Okano asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, I dunno," Nagisa admitted, looking down. "Yet. But..."</b>
</p><p>"Is there even a way to reverse what was done?" Mimura asked, looking at Takebayashi and then Okuda.</p><p>"It's tricky," Okuda said, sighing. "There's only so much we could understand from the DNA sample..." She adjusted her glasses. "If we're talking about turning him back to human that would be...well...I don't want to say impossible but..."</p><p>"It'd be like trying to turn a cake back it to flour or sugar," Rio tried to explain it. "the ingredients are already mixed in and baked."</p><p>"You'd have to isolate sections of his DNA structure," Koyama clutched his head like he was getting a headache. "Just thinking about it is complicated!"</p><p>Asano sighed. "In summary, while most likely no <em>impossible</em>, it would take years to actually attempt it."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Yes, that it is true—it is something I have considered and thought about..."</p><p>"But it worked for Kayano and Itona," Sugaya pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, but their tentacles weren't fully merged with their human DNA," Takebayashi explained. "And the formula and how it was administered was different to Koro-sensei's, remember? They didn't have a risk of an explosion because the formula was isolated to one section of their body."</p><p>Kayano nodded. "Yep! Koro-sensei is a whole different mess of anti-matter. Plus I never fully merged with my tentacles which I why we both battled for control and had different personalities."</p><p>The students grew quiet again.</p><p>(So he can't become human again...) Nagisa grimaced. (But that doesn't mean we can't stop him from exploding...)</p><p>
  <b>Kurahashi energetically raised her hand. "Totally, I'm game!" she said brightly, smiling. "Koro-sensei's <em>way</em> too good of a bug-hunting buddy to let explode!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at her, surprised. "Kurahashi..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka stepped out of the shadows. "Thank you for bringing it up. If you hadn't said something, I would've. Saving him is the least we can do."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So you're on board?" Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seems appropriate," Hara put in. "It is what this class has been leading to."</b>
</p><p>Rinka frowned, exchanging a look with Chiba.</p><p>"I don't know if that's exactly accurate," Rio said, growing uncomfortable.</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa looked over, frowning. "But we have all gotten attached to Koro-sensei."</p><p>"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't go through with the mission, Nagisa," Karma told him, growing irritated. "Like I said, you can still care about someone and still do what has to be done—you can't just simplify it."</p><p>Nagisa's frown grew. "I wasn't trying to simplify it..."</p><p>Karma sighed. "Right, sure you won't."</p><p>An uneasiness started to spread further across the hall.</p><p>
  <b>"Damn right, I'm in!" Sugino said excitedly. "Far as I'm concerned, it's a whole new challenge."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Like a new show, sort of," Fuwa added from off to the side, a hand on her chin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I really don't want to live with the guilt." Okano's eyes rose from previously being fixed on the ground. "I mean, we're obligated to at least give it a shot."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Guys, you..." To say that Nagisa was relieved would be an understatement. (Thank goodness. They feel the same way I do.) Those who agreed with Nagisa's standpoint moved into the middle of the clearing, surrounding him.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, this doesn't really sound like a discussion if you're all going to get excited about it," Machida commented, growing concerned.</p><p>"We're just excited because we want Koro-sensei to stay our teacher," Hinano said quickly, feeling her smile waver. "Once we get over the excitement we'll talk about it more seriously."</p><p>Tsuda's brow furrowed. "I don't understand why you guys would be excited, though?" She crossed her arms. "Call me a coldhearted bitch, but trying to save him would mean you would have to draw up a whole new set of plans and have no idea on the success rate—in fact, if it was me and everyone started getting excited about scrapping a whole year planning, I'd be panicking."</p><p>Nagisa grew more on edge when he started to consider it more. "I'm just suggesting the idea, everyone's free to disagree." He sighed. "I should have phrased it better."</p><p>"Also aren't you afraid of backlash?" Juba asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"Well..." Juba frowned, glancing at Miura and then Asano. "Think of it like this, imagine it like..."</p><p>"Imagine if Koro-sensei told you to deliberately lose to us," Asano said curtly. "After a whole year of studying, he said that it would be more beneficial if you all flunked out and didn't even try in the exam." He looked at Nagisa pointedly. "How do you think everyone would take that?"</p><p>Nagisa's stomach twisted. "I..." He looked at his classmates and felt his eyes widen when he saw Terasaka and Yoshida start to nod, like they were agreeing. "We'd all feel angry..." He grimaced. "But that's not what I'm trying to say...not really..."</p><p>"We're not talking about test scores, though," Isogai argued. "We're talking about life and death. That's a lot more serious."</p><p>"Which means choosing to give it up is a heavier decision," Karma said coldly, regaining their attention. "Koro-sensei's always told us the stakes. We kill him or the whole world dies. It's not just about us, that's the point of a mission, we carry it through because it's the right thing to do."</p><p>Nagisa's stomach twisted. "But we owe it to him to at least try to find a way to save him," he argued. "Koro-sensei taught us to value human life, and he's just as human as the rest of us." He frowned. "I don't have a plan, and I know that we have to decide to save the world, but can't we make a decision that saves him and everyone else?!" He looked confused. "If you're angry with me because I didn't explain it right—"</p><p>Karma grew more frustrated. "That's not why I'm pissed off." Everyone else was staring at the two of them in growing alarm. "You think the version of you on screen is right, and you're not even considering until now how just throwing away the whole mission like it's nothing would be insulting to the rest of us who have to struggle to get to <em>your</em> level of skill."</p><p>"What?" Nagisa's brow furrowed. "That's—everyone here has talent—"</p><p>"Not for assassination like you have," Karma's voice sharpened</p><p>Nagisa looked at his classmates and felt his chest tighten when he saw Rinka and Terasaka nod.</p><p>"Okay, both of you just calm down!" Kayano interjected, sitting in-between them both. "What happened to discussing things as a class? Why are you getting angry?"</p><p>"Yeah, where's this all coming from?!" Mimura questioned.</p><p>"I'm not angry," Nagisa said quickly. "I'm just..." He frowned at Karma and then looked at the class. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have agreed with my future self because I was being arrogant." He grimaced. "I shouldn't have assumed that everyone would agree so quickly."</p><p>"Um, how about we continue watching?" Kanzaki suggested nervously.</p><p>Both Nagisa and Karma stayed quiet as the rest of the students grew more uneasy.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, sitting near the teachers. "Oh, dear..."</p><p>"What was that all about?" Bitch-sensei whispered.</p><p>Karasuma looked over at the two boys apprehensively. "I'm not too sure..."</p><p>
  <b>"I really hate to be the one that spoils the mood, but I'm against it," Nakamura said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" The people gathered with Nagisa turned to look at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura stepped forward. "We're assassins, he's the target. That's our bond. Koro-sensei said so himself. I don't know about you, but I cherish that bond. Think about it - not killing him would defeat the purpose."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nakamura, I..." Nagisa stared at her.</b>
</p><p>"Exactly." Rio sighed when she looked at Nagisa. "We set out to do this mission. Not to mention in that timeline we only have three months left." She sighed. "Think about that for a second. <em>Three months.</em> We have limited time."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed, thinking it over more. (We still should try though...)</p><p>"And here comes the opposition," Fujii commented, cringing. "Well, this is awkward."</p><p>"Yeah, no shit," Tsuda commented. "This isn't exactly arguing over who gets the last bread roll." She raised an eyebrow at 3-E who looked tense. "You guys are arguing over <em>killing</em> your teacher."</p><p>"Karma, you seem angry about it," Araki observed.</p><p>"Because it's important," he snapped, causing them to grow alarmed. "Koro-sensei is teaching us to be Assassins worthy of killing him—that isn't just something you throw away!"</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Okay, look, I'm sorry for not realizing that." He shifted uncomfortably. "I know I have a talent for assassination, but sometimes it just feels..." He avoided their gazes. "I don't see myself as someone who people try to measure up to."</p><p>Kayano sighed. "Nagisa..."</p><p>(It's because of his mom...) Karma's brow creased, his temper simmering when he felt some guilt.</p><p>"Yeah, but that kind of thinking would piss more people off as well," Seo argued, looking annoyed. "You saying your skill isn't something to measure up to is like someone who always gets amazing grades calling themselves stupid!" He huffed. "If you say you're not that good you're also insulting everyone else who isn't as good as you!"</p><p>Nagisa stared at him in surprise. "I..." His brow furrowed. "I didn't realize."</p><p>"It can also come across as condescending," Takebayashi said, shrugging. "But it's something we're all guilty of doing once or twice."</p><p>"Yeah, a lot of people downplay their own skills," Isogai smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "I'll try not to downplay it so much since you guys don't like that..."</p><p>Kara grimace stayed put as his anger grew mixed, considering it was difficult to stay angry when the person was acknowledging the reasons and agreeing; there was a spark of irritation now, even though he couldn't pin-point why.</p><p>
  <b>The opening was skipped.</b>
</p><p>Uchida pressed the button without tearing his eyes away from the screen.</p><p>
  <b>The blackboard in the opening showed that there were 64 days until Koro-sensei's deadline.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're against it?" Nagisa said as if asking would change her mind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We get wanting to save him and all, but how do we know it's even doable?" Terasaka said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, I-" Nagisa began.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You act like you're the only one who's been thinking about this," Yoshida interrupted.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa cringed. "I'm sorry guys. I wasn't trying to ignore your feelings, I think I just got ahead of myself here..."</p><p>"It's okay," Yoshida said, shrugging. "I get why you brought it up now."</p><p>"Yeah," Rio said, nodding. "I stand by what future-me said, though, I'm still against saving him."</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. "I'm thinking more the opposite now—I think we should save him."</p><p>"Yeah, so how are we gonna even decide!?" Kimura looked stressed.</p><p>Araki frowned. "Um, how about you just have a rational conversation?"</p><p>"Yeah just have a debate!" Kondo encouraged. "That's what we do when Asano can't find a solution!"</p><p>"Or we yell at each other," Aoi shrugged. "That tends to be how it goes when Asano isn't around."</p><p>"Besides, how do you guys normally solve your problems when you argue?" Kanada asked them.</p><p>Class E exchanged unsure looks.</p><p>"Uh..." Mimura scratched his head. "You know, we haven't actually had any big arguments..."</p><p>"Yeah, even in the beginning we didn't really argue as a class..." Hiroto frowned. "I mean, Okano and me argue all the time but that's because she's mean."</p><p>Okano threw her shoe at him. "No, I'm not!"</p><p>"Ow!" He winced when the shoe hit his head. "Stop it!"</p><p>"To be fair, we have only been a class for less than three months," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>Okuda nodded. "Yeah, and we've all been busy teaming up to kill Koro-sensei."</p><p>"Well, the last time you guys came close to an argument in the episodes was when Terasaka was causing trouble," Machida said, frowning. "And that did involve you all nearly drowning so..."</p><p>"What are you trying to say?!" Okajima looked nervous.</p><p>Mori shrugged. "Well, you are assassins so I feel like you guys aren't really the 'let's figure this out through civil conversation' bunch."</p><p>(...He has a point.) Nagisa rubbed his chin, sharing a wary look with Kayano.</p><p>
  <b>"Also," Muramatsu added, "what happens if the clock runs out on us before we find a way? Did you consider that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously," Terasaka finished. "You want the octopus's last thought to be, 'Damn, my students are a bunch of half-asses'?"</b>
</p><p>"I would never think that!" Koro-sensei gushed. "No matter if it's killing me or saving me... He patted both Karma and Nagisa on the head. "So long as you tackle it with the passion and skills of an assassin, I'll be proud."</p><p>Nagisa's check ached. "Sir..."</p><p>"Uh, isn't trying to save you contrary to being an assassin?" Koyama asked.</p><p>"Not necessarily," Koro-sensei argued. "A killer can still save people, as well as prevent actual death—and killing doesn't always have to be physical—killing the Principal's philosophies is a good example."</p><p>"I guess that makes sense if you think more about the assassination skillset and the multiple ways of implementing it," Araki commented, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at the ground. His head shot up to look them in the eyes when he spoke. "No, but... we owe it to him!"</b>
</p><p>"But we also owe it to him to show him we can kill him," Okano said, growing unsure. "The main thing he always keeps telling us is that he wants us to kill him and graduate as assassins."</p><p>"You all do realize Koro-sensei is going to die one way or another?" Asano frowned. "If the explosion doesn't kill him the government won't let him live."</p><p>Fumio nodded. "Exactly! Even if you can somehow stop him from exploding, the government will never let him live a normal life."</p><p>"Yeah, but he'd still be around," Asami argued. "Besides how do we know the government wouldn't try to strike another deal with him?"</p><p>"They won't stop until he's dead, though," Otani replied. "He's come close to getting killed before, I don't think he'd be able to last another year..."</p><p>"You don't know that for sure!" Hatanaka looked annoyed. "He's done plenty of things that seemed impossible before."</p><p>"That's just hopeful thinking," Yanagi crossed his arms. "You can't pin the whole survival of the world on a hope."</p><p>"You can't just be pessimistic either." Toka's brow furrowed. "There were lots of times me and my family thought my brother wouldn't live, but he survived even when the odds were against him!". She grimaced. "We can't just give up because we assume it won't work!"</p><p>"Yada's right!" Hinano spoke up. "We can't just not try, that goes against everything Koro-sensei teaches."</p><p>"And he also teaches us about carrying thigs through," Rinka responded evenly, crossing her arms. "To focus and pour our entire hearts into assassination—we're divided as a class on what our mission is, then how are we going to take pride in our achievement if it ruins our bond?"</p><p>The students grew quiet again after that, the discomfort spreading further across the assembly hall.</p><p>
  <b>"Always the talented ones, huh." The class turned to look at Karma as he spoke. "Figuring whatever the odds, in the end, things will always work out." He smirked, but he appeared to be provoking his classmate rather than showing amusement. "Wow, listen to you. Getting a tad full of yourself there, chief."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa tensed, looking over at Karma who's narrowed his eyes at the ground.</p><p>The other students started to look over as the tension started to hit boiling point.</p><p>"Well, this should be interesting," Seo muttered to Araki.</p><p>
  <b>"Granted, you're the most gifted one in our class, but seriously." Karma began walking toward him, his facial expression was dangerously close to a glare. "We should just up and scrap the whole assassination plan? What about the underdogs? Those of us who work ourselves <em>sick</em> just to squeak by on what little talent we have? How are <em>we</em> supposed to feel? You're like a hot chick telling our homely friends there's no point trying to find a man! Course, you don't have a problem with changing the rules; <em>you've already won the game</em>."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened. "That's..." He second-guessed, remembering everyone's earlier words.</p><p>"Okay, kind of weird analogy—but he has a point!" Kondo said, frowning at Nagisa. "You've even admitted it now that you got ahead of yourself speaking for the whole class."</p><p>Miura frowned. "Yeah, but there's no point getting so angry about it?" She looked at Class E. "I guess it's because you guys are used to Isogai's leadership, but honestly, even though Nagisa is being arrogant, there's no need to be so mad about it, Karma."</p><p>Karma grimaced. (It's not just about that...)</p><p>Nashizume scoffed. "Yeah, if you think that's arrogant you should try being in class with Asano." Then he stiffened when Asano glared at him. "Uh, not that it's a bad thing of course!"</p><p>"The point is," Kanada quickly interjected. "Is that this is the first time Nagisa's taking more initiative and leadership with the class, yeah, it's not handled in the best way, but still..."</p><p>"Yeah, but don't confuse arrogance with confidence," Shindo pointed out. "Nagisa being confident is great but if he gets too arrogant he won't consider other people's view."</p><p>Nagisa hummed. (That is true. I do have to be careful.)</p><p>"Oh, come on, he was barely being arrogant here!" Hatanaka looked annoyed. "Yeah, he spoke for the whole class, but he humbled up really quickly once they pointed it out."</p><p>"We are being emotional, but I think we're also still upset over Koro-sensei's backstory..." Rio replied, glancing at Karma and then Nagisa.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked insulted, but more saddened by it rather than angered. "That's... that's not what I'm trying to say." He looked down, speaking quietly. "Besides, I'm not the gifted one. Between you and me, you're the better assassin."</b>
</p><p>A few students cringed.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that's just going to piss him off more," Naoka commented.</p><p>"You know that's bullshit." Karma gritted his teeth in frustration. "I'm good at combat but I'm nowhere near your level."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"I get that now, I shouldn't have downplayed my skill." Nagisa looked over at him warily, thinking over what he'd said. "Is that why you're so angry?"</p><p>Karma stiffened, feeling trapped in when more people looked over and listened. "I'm angry about the mission diversion. Like everything we worked for is for nothing."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed more, staring at him when he didn't quite believe that. (Is...is he jealous?) His thoughts drifted back to the second-semester finals. (But even...I don't understand.)</p><p>
  <b>Anger was evident in Karma's voice as his normally cool demeanor broke down. "Okay, hearing you talk like that just pisses me off even more. You know what your problem is, Nagisa? You've got <em>no</em> respect for how hard this is for everyone that <em>isn't you</em>."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked up at the screen alarm.</p><p>Something in Karma's stomach twisted when he watched himself grow more angry.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa jumped up, shocked. The volume of his voice rose. "Whoa, whoa! Where is this coming from? I'm just telling you how I <em>feel</em>! Do you have an axe to grind with Koro-sensei or something?" Karma glared harshly at him. "He took us to the <em>movies</em>! He's made learning <em>fun</em>!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's my point, why do you think he bothered, huh?!" Karma shouted angrily.</b>
</p><p>"Karma!" Kayano scowled. "What the hell?"</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (This can't be just about me being arrogant, there's something else.)</p><p>"Oh, shit..." Aoi muttered.</p><p>"He's so pissed off," Kondo whispered.</p><p>"Dude, calm down!" Okajima looked on edge.</p><p>"Karma..." Sugino looked at him in confusion.</p><p>Karma stayed quiet and ignored all their looks, growing on guard.</p><p>
  <b>"He didn't want us to end up like a bunch of whiny, half-assed jerks, <em>and look at you</em>! Assassinating him is what this entire class is based on; you're just trying to find a loophole!" His voice suddenly quieted down. "You want to undermine what Koro-sensei has done, or do you have the mind <em>and</em> the body of a ten-year-old?"</b>
</p><p>A majority of the students gave a choked gasp.</p><p>Karma cringed, looking away from the screen. (Shit.)</p><p>"Wow, this is drama," Hoga whispered, eating her noodles quickly.</p><p>"I know," her friend replied, gawking at the screen. "He seriously just went there!"</p><p>Sugino stared at the red-head in anger. "Why the fuck would you say that?"</p><p>"Sugino!" Kanzaki looked over in surprise.</p><p>"That isn't okay, Karma!" Kayano snapped, growing angry. "After everything, your future-self should know about his mom..." She clenched her hand into fists. "You can't say things like that."</p><p>Karma's shoulders tensed up when he saw Sugino and Kayano's glares.</p><p>Nagisa tensed, feeling a fare of anger at the insult.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>The blue-haired boy felt his anger waver when he heard Karma apologize. "Huh?"</p><p>Karma sighed, avoiding his gaze. "Even if I'm angry –I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>Nagisa was surprised he apologized. "It's...it's okay."</p><p>His guilt grew worse. "Don't say it's okay, when it isn't!" His voice sharpened. "I insulted you, and you're just gonna sit there and take it?!"</p><p>Nagisa was on edge again, but stayed calm. "I don't know what you want me to say?" He sighed, growing tired. "Of course I'm angry, but I'm not going to hold a grudge after you've apologized." He looked at him pointedly. "Not everything has to end in a fight, Karma."</p><p>The red-head felt like his insides had been exposed, averting his gaze. "...You shouldn't let me get away with that stuff."</p><p>Nagisa watched him carefully for a moment, trying to understand while everyone else was gawking at them. "Do you want me to be angry with you, is that it?"</p><p>Karma stayed silent, refusing to look at anyone.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened before he looked down, a shadow covering his eyes. He looked as if he were about to snap.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Karma said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked up slightly, glaring harshly at Karma.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked concerned. "Oh..."</p><p>"Uh oh..." Hazama sighed. "Nagisa's mad..."</p><p>Terasaka grimaced. "What's up with those two?"</p><p>"I don't know, but Nagisa's about to snap," Muramatsu commented.</p><p>"Shit, is this going to turn into a fight?!" Kimura questioned.</p><p>The remainder of class E shared some uncertain looks before glancing over at the two boys in question.</p><p>Kayano frowned, looking over at them. (I don't get why there's so much anger between them? One minute they're friends and then suddenly it's like they're acting as if they killed each other's puppies!)</p><p>
  <b>Seeing this, Karma's face turned demonic. His entire face was dark while his eyes were wide, almost glowing. His pupils turned to slits. "Huh, what's with that look?" he provoked, his voice eerily calm. "Aww, the itty bitty mouse wanna roar? Feel like he could take on a <em>lion</em>?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa curled his hands into fists, feeling his chest twist when he heard the mocking. (What is he trying to prove?)</p><p>The students and teachers grew more disturbed.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked at the two boys with interest. (There's most certainly a lot of unspoken issues between those two.)</p><p>"Holy shit, he's really cutting deep!" Yoshida whispered.</p><p>"Well, this is escalating quickly!" Sugaya exclaimed.</p><p>"Seriously guys!" Fuwa looked nervous. "Just have a conversation!</p><p>"Uh, yeah, not sure that's happening any time soon," Oota commented.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked to the ground. His glare was gone and a defeated expression had replaced it. "No, I-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma slammed his hand into Nagisa's shoulder so hard that Nagisa stepped backwards with an "Unh!"</b>
</p><p>"Karma!" Sugino gritted his teeth.</p><p>Okuda frowned. "You don't need to start a fight!"</p><p>Kayano looked annoyed. "Seriously! Why is this escalating so much?" She narrowed her eyes at Karma. "Karma, this has to be more than just disagreeing with Nagisa."</p><p>"You guys are friends," Sugino stressed.</p><p>"We are!" Karma snapped before he could stop himself. "You don't..." He scowled, feeling like there wasn't an easy way to explain it. (They don't get it.) He glanced at Nagisa and felt his insides twist more. (Even he doesn't understand.)</p><p>
  <b>"Got something to say? Kick my ass for once, and you can say whatever you like." Karma held out his hand. When Nagisa didn't respond, he slammed it into his other shoulder. "Oh, don't be shy, what are you afraid of?" He kept hitting Nagisa's shoulders between every few words that came out of his mouth, taking a step forward with every one that Nagisa took back. "Let's settle this like men, c'mon!" He laughed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before Nagisa could give any response, Karma grabbed the top of Nagisa's tie and pulled him closer to make the first move. Before he could do anything else, though, Nagisa quickly circled Karma's forearm with his own arms for stability and wrapped his legs around Karma's neck.</b>
</p><p>"WOW!!" There was a resounding yell as a number of students gawked at the screen.</p><p>"What's that move!!?" Oota exclaimed.</p><p>"Impressive," Koro-sensei commented.</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened when he saw. "A flying triangle hold."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes widened. "Did you teach him that?!"</p><p>"I'm not sure," Karasuma replied. "It's possible I did in the future, or it may be a case that he learned it on his own if he practised on a tree or other equitment."</p><p>"Whoa, Nagisa..." Hiroto looked over at the blue-haired boy. "You seriously keep pulling secret moves."</p><p>Nagisa smiled nervously. "I'm surprised myself." He looked at his counterpart curiously. (I wonder when I learned that?)</p><p>Karma looked over uneasily. (Just when did he learn that? Did he just watch Mr Karasuma like I did?) He frowned. (It's a type of counterattack so he could have asked Mr Karasuma for one-one lessons.)</p><p>
  <b>Karma's eyes widened in both anger and shock before he promptly slammed Nagisa to the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Several of their classmates gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A flying triangle hold!" Terasaka exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was beyond furious. His eyes radiated anger and hatred as he stared down Nagisa, ready to go all out on him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gave off more rage than anyone had ever seen from him before. He glared as strongly as he could at Karma, not holding back any emotion from his eyes. "<em>I am not... A WHINY, HALF-ASSED JERK!</em>" His voice echoed around the clearing.</b>
</p><p>"OOH!!"</p><p>"Nagisa's pissed!" Muramatsu yelled</p><p>"This is amazing!" Oota yelled excitedly.</p><p>Nearly everyone in 3-E turned to give him an annoyed look.</p><p>He quickly backtracked. "U-uh, I mean..." Oota gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "<em>Wow,</em> I hope no one gets hurt!"</p><p>Fuwa sighed and shook her head.</p><p>
  <b>"Well alright, then," Fuwa said. "When did Nagisa learn <em>that</em> move?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Um..." Kimura began.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma pulled Nagisa up from the ground. Nagisa was still clinging to his arm and his legs were around the taller boy's neck.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's still no match for Karma in hand to hand combat!"</b>
</p><p>"WHOA!"</p><p>"SHIT! how strong are you, Karma?!" Bando yelled, looking slightly terrified.</p><p>"It's almost inhuman!" Naoka stammered.</p><p>Karma frowned at the looks he was getting.</p><p>"It's actually pretty impressive..." Seo gulped, growing uneasy.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "I'd hardly call it impressive when he's throwing a temper tantrum."</p><p>A few students snorted in amusement.</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes. "You want to test that?"</p><p>"I and many others have better things to do than satisfy your delinquency." Asano rolled his eyes. "Honestly it's more irritating than actually impressive considering the only reason you're doing all this is that you're jealous of Nagisa."</p><p>The whole assembly seemed to freeze when Karma grew still.</p><p>"...Is that the only reason?" Nagisa spoke up, grimacing. "Is that why you stopped being friends?"</p><p>"No." Karma gritted his teeth. "It's not..." He tried to keep a cool head, wanting to smack Asano when he saw the expectant look in his face. "Fine. I'm jealous," he admitted, looking at Nagisa. "But I also respect your skill, alright. I didn't stop hanging out because of that."</p><p>Nagisa grew more confused. "Then why did you top hanging out with me—I don't understand why...?" He trailed off, growing tired of asking the same question but never getting the actual answer. "If you're not going, to be honest. Then fine...I'll stop bothering you about it."</p><p>Karma felt something painful fill his chest.</p><p>Bitch-sensei stared at the boys curiously. "So that's the reason they're so distant?"</p><p>Karasuma hummed, watching them closely. "There's something else as well." He looked at Karma pointedly. (Karma's always on guard. He's ready for a fight the moment the challenge comes up...and while Nagisa's alert, he isn't as guarded as Karma, not in the same way. I wonder...) He rubbed his chin. (Nagisa's able to make his bloodlust invisible and have his enemies lower their defences until the moment of the kill...)</p><p>The others were staring like it was drama in a movie.</p><p>"Wow, these guys really have issues," Hatanaka whispered.</p><p>"I know, I wonder how it got to this point?" Hokoma murmured.</p><p>
  <b>"You little-!" Karma brought back his fist.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise. (He's really going to punch me.)</p><p>Karma grimaced when he saw himself. (Fuck.)</p><p>"Shit." Sugino looked worried.</p><p>Kayano hit Karma hard in the arm. "What the hell?!"</p><p>Rio hit the back of his head. "Ever heard of overkill?"</p><p>Karma winced, grimacing. "Yeah, I know..."</p><p>"Okay, you two are really going to have to have a talk to sort this out so it doesn't get t this stage," Kataoka said sternly.</p><p>"Yes, I do think that would be wise," Koro-sensei agreed.</p><p>Both boys shifted uncomfortably, avoiding each other's gazes.</p><p>
  <b>Several of their classmates moved to break up the fight. Maehara and Isogai threw themselves at Karma, struggling to hold him back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Knock it off!" Maehara told them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma pushed against Isogai's head harshly, trying to shove him away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell are the two of you trying to prove?!" The amount of effort necessary to keep Karma from breaking free was evident in Isogai's voice.</b>
</p><p>"Dude, calm down!" Hiroto looked worried.</p><p>Isogai grimaced. "This is getting way out of hand."</p><p>"It got out of hand two minutes ago!" Okano argued.</p><p>"Also how is it he's being held back by these two and still not backing down?!" Machida choked, eyes wide. "How much muscle do you have!?"</p><p>"Yeah, what do you eat?!" Koyama questioned.</p><p>"Is it seriously all that strawberry milk?!" Yoshida spluttered.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "I get into a lot of fights..."</p><p>"And, what, lift weights on the side?!" Shindo asked in alarm.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay!" Maehara tried to keep a hold on Karma's arm, but he was losing his grip. "I don't think I can hold him back!" he warned. Karma's fury seemed to grow the longer he was kept from the fight.</b>
</p><p>Karma shrugged. "To be honest, you probably should let me go before I end up punching you both. I don't want you getting hurt."</p><p>Both Isogai and Hiroto looked wary. "Uh, wow, how thoughtful..."</p><p>
  <b>The screen abruptly cut to Nagisa, who had Sugino's arms wrapped around his stomach. There was not much effort going on from Sugino's end. Nagisa waved around his arms and one of his legs as if that would help him escape, but to no avail. Sugino seemed to be shocked that this was all it took to keep Nagisa from going anywhere.</b>
</p><p>Hoga spat out the water she'd been drinking and burst out laughing.</p><p>A few others were chuckling when they saw.</p><p>Karma arched an eyebrow. "Uh..."</p><p>Nagisa blushed, ducking his head while Sugino sighed in exasperation.</p><p>Rio took a picture on his phone.</p><p>
  <b>"Dammit, Karma, will you chill out already?!" Maehara said, still struggling. He and Isogai grunted with effort. The rest of the class watched, concerned.</b>
</p><p>"Um, are the rest of you going to..." Tanaka frowned, shrugging. "I don't know, actually do something?"</p><p>"We're in shock." Fuwa shrugged.</p><p>Oota frowned. "Seriously?"</p><p>"Not going to lie, but me and Isogai probably could use some extra help holding back Karma," Hiroto crossed his arms.</p><p>"Yeah, you guys probably should have dogpiled on him," Juba suggested. "It's really effective."</p><p>Koyama shot him an annoyed look. "Don't bring that up again."</p><p>Aoi laughed. "Why not, it's funny."</p><p>"It was fun." Kondo grinned. "We nearly had Asano pinned."</p><p>Asano sighed. "It was practically assault." He narrowed his eyes at the boy. "And attempt to do so again and you'll be hearing from my lawyers."</p><p>Kondo just laughed along with some of his classmates.</p><p>"Uh, is he joking?" Kayano asked.</p><p>"No," Araki replied. "He's not."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's voice rang out across the clearing. "A good old-fashioned schoolyard fight?" Everyone stopped and turned to look at him, even Karma and Nagisa. "Outstanding! However, you're the <em>Assassination Classroom</em>." Koro-sensei smoked a pipe and wore a military uniform, holding a machine gun and a pistol. "This is how we settle our differences," he said in his 'soldier voice.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone was silent.</b>
</p><p>There was a resounding noise of multiple hands hitting faces.</p><p>"I'm a genius!" Koro-sensei said brightly.</p><p>
  <b>(WHAT KIND OF MEDIATOR ARE YOU?!) the majority of the class thought.</b>
</p><p>"EXACTLY!!" The students yelled at the octopus mutated teacher.</p><p>"Why did you escalate the situation from a fistfight to using guns?!" Sugino exclaimed.</p><p>"Because that's how we settle things in my town," Koro-sensei popped some sunglasses in his eyes. "And every gun makes its own tune."</p><p>"Cut it out with the bad Clint Eastwood impression!" Mimura complained.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. "I think there are other ways we can settle this before we move to have them shoot each other."</p><p>Bitch-sensei scoffed. "Hey, at least it'll be over quicker if the little monsters are too tired or in the infirmary."</p><p>"Precisely!" Koro-sensei chimed. "A nice healthy bloodbath should help resolve any tension!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei brought two wooden crates in front of him filled with guns and knives. One was labelled 'blue' and the other 'red'. Each one had several containers of pellets in front of them that went along with the corresponding color.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi kneeled in front of them. "Ohhh, these are just red and blue paintballs," he observed.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, you didn't actually think he'd give you real guns?!" Machida spluttered.</p><p>"Well he can be spontaneous."Takebayashi shrugged. "I probably assumed he'd just give us pellets."</p><p>"Yeah, to be fair I did think they had pellets for a second there," Chiba commented.</p><p>Hara smiled hesitantly. "Now that would have been an escalation."</p><p>"Yeah, because half of us would have been in the hospital!" Kimura replied.</p><p>Rinka shrugged, cleaning her gun with a cloth. "Mainly those with a bad shot."</p><p>"Can you please not sound so threatening when you say that!" Kimura looked scared.</p><p>
  <b>"Red for those who feel I must be liquidated, blue for those who beg to differ," Koro-sensei explained. He went back to his soldier voice. "Before we begin, I want each of you to state his or her position clearly and choose a color. Then, after battling it out on a mountainside like civilized human beings, the winning team's opinion prevails."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class watched as he continued. Karma and Nagisa were still both glaring, but at this point, not at each other. "Absolutely no grudges allowed. Seem fair?"</b>
</p><p>"That seems like a good solution," Hinano sighed in relief. "I don't want us all to stop being friends over this."</p><p>Toka nodded. "Yeah, it's like Hayami said, we can't be divided, we're all a team."</p><p>"Yeah, shooting each other should relieve the tension." Muramatsu laughed. "Either that or we all end up in the hospital."</p><p>Most of 3-E laughed at the joke while the main campus kids stared at them like they were insane. </p><p>"Um..." Araki adjusted his glasses. "No to be a buzzkill, but..."</p><p>"Are you all fucking insane!?" Seo yelled. "You're seriously going to shoot each other to resolve an argument?"</p><p>Kanada gulped. "Doesn't this seem a little extreme to you?!"</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. "Well, I suppose it is a little unconventional."</p><p>"But that's just how we are!" Hinano chimed in brightly.</p><p>There were a few more laughs from Class E which seemed to confuse and irritate the students more.</p><p>
  <b>He returned to his normal voice as he took off his sunglasses. "For the record, whatever the outcome, I'll respect your decision, provided you defend it with everything you have. You are <em>all</em> a family. I can't abide for my students to be at odds with each other. If you truly care about me, promise what we've built here won't crumble into discord."</b>
</p><p>"It is a good way to work off any aggression," Koro-sensei said brightly, patting Araki on the shoulder. "This is quite normal for assassins!"</p><p>"Opposed to a rational conversation?" Asano commented dryly.</p><p>"Well true." Koro-sensei chuckled. "But this method is much more fun! And it would make a great class bonding memory!"</p><p>There was a beat of silence as Class A just stared at them.</p><p>Tsuda sighed loudly. "I'm seriously done with you guys."</p><p>"Oh, please, I was done with them the minute Koro-sensei turned into a space ball," Satsuki said flatly.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai walked in front of the crates and turned around. "Well, guys?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class nodded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right." He turned back to face Koro-sensei. "Let's do it." Karma was shown as Isogai continued. "To kill..." Then Nagisa. "Or not to kill."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone was silent for a moment before Chiba spoke up. "Okay, then. So... guess I'll choose a side." He began walking forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Me too." Hayami followed.</b>
</p><p>"Bet they choose to kill," Tomo whispered.</p><p>"Well duh!" Hashimoto replied. "They're snipers."</p><p>The other students started to talk as well.</p><p>"Okay, so Nakamura is definitely kill side, same for Terasaka," Goto said, frowning. "I'm not sure on Maehara though..."</p><p>"Maehara seemed pretty eager to save Koro-sensei," Adachi replied. "Okano and Kurahashi said it was a good idea as well."</p><p>"Isogai is definitely save team," Watanabe rubbed her chin. "It's such an Ikeman move." A lot of her friends nodded.</p><p>Class E looked over curiously when the students started to question what team they'd be on.</p><p>"I m curious about what team I'll be on," Kayano commented, smiling slightly.</p><p>Nagisa looked over. "What time would you be on now?"</p><p>She hummed as the others looked over. "Well my whole point of wanting to kill Koro-sensei was revenge but since that's gone now, I guess I am leaning towards saving him because it's what my sister tried to do." She frowned. "Call me selfish, but when it comes to people I care about, I always want to put them first even if it means risking the rest of the world."</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed, weighing up the decision as it carried more and more weight the more he thought about.</p><p>
  <b>"The insta-kill shot's almost there," Chiba said. "We've put a lot of work into it." Koro-sensei nodded in approval. "And as for who, or <em>what</em>, got us this far..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sure he'd want to see us take it all the way," Hayami finished as they both picked up a container of red paintballs. "We keep our eyes on the target."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ryunosuke Chiba: Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rinka Hayami: Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Chiba..." Nagisa said in disappointment. "Hayami, you..."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on, those two were definitely going to be on the kill team," Seo said.</p><p>"I know..." Nagisa sighed. "I guess I'm still hoping more people will be on my side."</p><p>"It's not that hard to guess which team most people would be on if you look at their character," Asano commented. "It's classic optimism vs realism."</p><p>"Or optimism vs pessimism," Kayano argued.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "No realism. Akabane may be acting childish but he makes valid points." He sighed. "I have to agree with him that killing Koro-sensei is the right thing to do. You all need to be realistic on just how high the stakes are and how much limited time you have."</p><p>"We still have to try," Okuda repeated more firmly. "It is pessimistic if we don't even try to find a solution and just write it off."</p><p>
  <b>"My mind's made up," Kayano said confidently before Nagisa could finish. "I've already tried to assassinate him once, and I regret it." Memories from when Kayano used her tentacles against him flashed across the screen. "I want Koro-sensei to live as long as possible. My sister felt the same way. Heh. Must run in the family or something." She picked up a container of blue paintballs. "No more death. He's entitled to our protection."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kaede Kayano: Don't Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sighed with relief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano noticed and turned away from her classmates, a light blush on her cheeks. (Having a thing for assassins runs in the family, too.)</b>
</p><p>Some of the students laughed when they saw their expressions.</p><p>Nagisa turned bright red. "Uh..."</p><p>Kayano froze and wanted to die on the spot. (STOP EMBARASSING ME, RITSU!!)</p><p>Miura giggled and write the line down in the notebook.</p><p>
  <b>Okuda picked up a container of blue paintballs as well. "The power of science is limitless! If it can sew destruction, then surely it can find a way to save!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Takebayashi held a pistol. "Right. And it's not as though hope is slim! We can do anything together; I know we can!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kotaro Takebayashi: Don't Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Manami Okuda: Don't Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Takebayashi and Okuda shared a nod.</p><p>"If we're really going to be scientists one day we need to investigate the impossible!" Okuda said firmly.</p><p>"My thoughts exactly." He smiled, adjusting his glasses. "We already discovered a lot with his DNA sample."</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry, but as hands-on types, we kinda see this assassination as our big final project," Okajima said, speaking for himself, Mimura, and Sugaya. Sugaya took one of the anti-sensei knives and flung the red paint from it onto the ground, making a Koro-sensei face in the dirt. "If Koro-sensei's gonna die anyway, showing him our masterpiece will be his going away present!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Taiga Okajima: Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sosuke Sugaya: Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Koki Mimura: Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Sugaya hummed. "I'm sure if I agree with my future self right now."</p><p>Mimura frowned. "I still agree with myself. I wanna see this mission through to the end."</p><p>"Yeah!" Okajima looked serious. "This whole mission made me realise what having an actual goal really means."</p><p>"Which I agree with but, I don't know..." Sugaya sighed. "After hearing everyone else, I think I want to explore saving him as well, or at least investigate if there is a way to save him." He smiled sheepishly. "Part of being an artist is trial and errors."</p><p>
  <b>Kimura reached into one of the crates, pulling out two pistols. "Justice is a tricky concept for a kid like me," he said with a smile. "You're the one who taught me to respect it. My choice is clear; gotta live up to my name."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Masayoshi Kumura: Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Kimura nodded. "I'm still not sure, but if we are talking morality..." he grimaced. "Considering how many people he's killed..." He sighed. "Even Koro-sensei said himself that his victims' families would wnt him dead..."</p><p>Nagisa's stomach turned. (It's still hard to imagine, but he is right. Koro-sensei may have ruined a lot of lives, even if he also might have saved a lot as well.)</p><p>"I think you also have to look at it as do we have a right to judge him?" Kanada questioned, frowning. "He's committed a lot of crimes, but he's also done some good as well and rehabilitated."</p><p>"Yeah, but that isn't justice for the people he's killed," Araki countered. "I mean, none of us actually know the people he's killed personally, so we're going to be biased on the type of sentence he deserves."</p><p>"But that isn't even our choice to make, that's the court of law and the governments," Mizuno argues, his normal smile wavering. "And they've ruled he needs to die."</p><p>"Yes, but that ruling is also factoring in that he's going to explode." His friend, Yano, spoke up. "Also isn't the other point of prison also being that the person can be rehabilitated, which he's already shown evidence of?"</p><p>Isogai hummed, listening. "Well, we're tackling it more from an assassination angle which is different to the justice system kind of thinking."</p><p>"Yeah, our kind of thinking operates more outside the law," Rio explained. "It's less about whether he deserves to die, and more on our obligation as assassins in training and how high the stakes are."</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki held up a machine gun. "I suppose I'm selfish... I want him to keep giving us good advice," she said simply.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yukiko Kanzaki: Don't Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Kanzaki smiled, nodding. "I am really attached, so I don't think I could go through killing him without finding a way to save him first."</p><p>Sugino nodded. "Yeah, same." He sighed. "Without him, I wouldn't have improved my throw and actually got back into baseball or know about half the potential I have."</p><p>
  <b>Hazama ran her finger across the red paint on one of the knives. "Save the planet, or save our teacher...? Blah, blah, blah, we're just going around in circles." She looked up. "I'm more of a 'cut-to-the-chase' type of gal."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kirara Hazama: Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Exactly." Hazama stretched. "I'm not wasting time getting worked up—I like Koro-sensei but we still have a mission and I'm not going to waste time worrying over what the moral right thing to do is." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm going with my gut and what I think is right."</p><p>Terasaka nodded. "I get that. I'm thinking the same. We can't waste time."</p><p>
  <b>"If you can't be true to your own feelings, what hope is there in life?" Yada gazed at the container of blue paintballs in her hands. "I want him to live, that's that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Toka Yada: Don't Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>She nodded in agreement. "If there's even the slimmest hope that he'll live, we should find out!"</p><p>Hinano nodded. "I agree!"</p><p>
  <b>"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Maehara agreed, lightly hitting Isogai's chest with a fist and holding a container of blue paintballs in the other. "We're simple guys at heart, the two of us. We wanna save him cause... we wanna save him, y'know?" He glanced at Isogai. "Right?" he asked quietly.</b>
</p><p>Isogai laughed a little. "You don't need to get approval from me."</p><p>"I wasn't!" Hiroto scowled. "You're my best friend, I just was hoping we're on the same page!"</p><p>"I know." Isogai nudged his shoulder slightly. "I'm just joking."</p><p>
  <b>"Sure," Isogai replied. "As long as I can still be sensitive to everyone else's needs."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yuma Isogai: Don't Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hiroto Maehara: Don't Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Hiroto grinned. "See what I mean!"</p><p>Isogai smiled in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>Itona stepped up to the 'red' crate. "I'm a simple guy. I joined this class to kill him."</b>
</p><p>"Nice boots," Adachi muttered, admiring the black boots he had on.</p><p>
  <b>He leaned down to pick up a container of red paintballs. "I've learned a lot. Even made a few friends. Coming up with ways to kill him has been fun, so, yeah. More of that, please."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Itona Horibe: Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"I'm so proud he made friends!" Koro-sensei gushed, wiping away a tear. "He's come so far!"</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka held up her phone with Ritsu on the screen. "It may be my prime directive, but after several attempts to assassinate Koro-sensei, I'm at a loss. The protocol has changed. I've thought about this, and I've come to the conclusion that the target's death would be an immeasurable loss to us." Ritsu was now sitting and hugging her knees to her chest, looking down. "The right course of action is unclear. My current specs are unable to make an informed decision on the matter, so in the spirit of cooperation, I'll remain neutral."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery: Neutral</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ritsu nodded, smiling fondly.</p><p>"So, do you still think the same?" Kayano asked her.</p><p>"Huh?" Ritsu looked up at them when the students stared at her. "Oh..." She gave a short laugh. "Actually, yes, it's funny but so much has changed that I...I would pick save."</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened and Karma looked over in surprise.</p><p>She smiled sadly. "No matter how slim the probability, how illogical the method. I think I understand both sides more." Ritsu looked over at Koro-sensei. "Even with the most logical person there often comes a time where even they can't let go of an attachment. It's inherently human that no matter what the odds or how impossible things are, you all try so hard to protect and save the things you care about. A mindset which of course has caused a great number of wars and issues throughout history, but it's a part of being human...so I guess I realized, that if I ever wanted to fully understand what it was like to be human, I had to adapt that kind of mindset."</p><p>Everyone in the assembly grew silent while Ritsu sighed quietly.</p><p>
  <b>Okano walked up to Koro-sensei. "Not gonna lie, I <em>was</em> in the no-kill camp, but hearing everyone's thoughts, now I'm not so sure."</b>
</p><p>Okano hummed. "Yeah, I agree, I am having second thoughts."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (I really shouldn't have rushed the discussion by putting my own opinion first before asking the other what they thought...)</p><p>
  <b>"I have a question. If we do this, does killing you necessarily mean we hate you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course not, Okano." Koro-sensei's voice was caring. "Quite the opposite, in fact. It's when you're killing me that I feel the most loved."</b>
</p><p>"Aw, Koro-sensei!" Hara smiled sadly.</p><p>"It's true." Koro-sensei gave a shy laugh. "With every strike of the blade and bullet aimed at my head, it really feels like you're putting your all into killing me!"</p><p>A large number of Class E smiled at him warmly.</p><p>"...Uh..." Machida frowned. "Okay...kind of still of weird."</p><p>"Yeah, they really are," Shindo said. "Like, I know we keep saing it, but you guys really are weird."</p><p>"And insane," Araki commented. "But you've already accepted that so..."</p><p>Karma smiled slightly. "That's just who we are."</p><p>"It's what makes class fun!" Toka said brightly.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we know," Seo replied irritably. "Keep your positivity to yourself!"</p><p>"Don't infect our realism with your infuriating optimism!" Tsuda threatened.</p><p>
  <b>Okano picked up a container of red paintballs and looked at Nagisa. "Well, in that case, Nagisa... I'm sorry. Pretty sure my feelings are more in line with where these guys stand."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hinata Okano: Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa nodded, smiling understandingly. After she turned around, his eyes moved to the ground. He was still smiling, but now it was more of an embarrassed smile. (Guess it <em>was</em> kind of arrogant of me to think I spoke for the whole class.)</b>
</p><p>"It's okay," Rio said, smiling sheepishly. "Class A was kind of right, some of us jumped down your throat a little."</p><p>"Yeah, we don't want you to think you can't voice your opinion," Mimura said.</p><p>Karma shifted uncomfortably. (Okay, fine, so maybe I should have been less angry and actually talked it out but...) He scowled. (How the hell am I supposed to explain that the guy makes me uneasy? What kind of excuse is that?!)</p><p>
  <b>He reached for a machine gun, concentrating his gaze on it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nagisa Shiota: Don't Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma walked up and grabbed a machine gun from the other bin and, without turning his head, made eye contact with Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Karma Akabane: Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa turned and began walking away from each other in unison. They were both immensely annoyed with and determined to beat the other.</b>
</p><p>Class E looked exasperated when they saw the two not speaking to each other.</p><p>"Oh, great, now they're not even talking!" Muramatsu looked annoyed.</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. "You two seriously need to get over yourselves."</p><p>"Our main priority is deciding on what to do about Koro-sensei," Kataoka said, sighing. "Not about whatever issues you two have going on.</p><p>Both Karma and Nagisa looked embarrassed.</p><p>Kondo sighed. "Seriously, just kiss and make up already."</p><p>The two boys nearly choked. "WHAT?!"</p><p>"He has a point," Miura said, and then frowned. "Kissing excluded."</p><p>"Yeah, do you two need a moment or something?" Hatanaka raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"No!" Nagisa turned bright red.</p><p>"We're fine," Karma shot back defensively. "None of this is your business."</p><p>"Oh, yes, <em>clearly</em> it's not," Asano said dryly. "Even though the whole reason your classmates are going to war is because you both got into a fight instead of sitting down and having a conversation."</p><p>A lot of the students laughed.</p><p>Karma's cheeks burned from embarrassment. "Shut up, Asano!"</p><p>"I mean, he does have a point." Kayano looked amused now. "Don't get me wrong, this is kind of fun and an interesting way to resolve the tension, but you two did initiate things by getting into a fight."</p><p>Nagisa ducked his head, blushing. "I guess we could have handled it better..."</p><p>Karma scowled, avoiding his look. "Fine. I shouldn't have gotten so angry, but I stand by my point. Killing him is the right thing to do."</p><p>"And I stand by saving him." Nagisa frowned. "I'm not backing down until you listen to that."</p><p>Karma crossed his arms and levelled him with a glare which he returned.</p><p>
  <b>Sugino and Kayano watched them. "Aw, man," Sugino commented, holding a container of blue paintballs. "This is gonna be one hell of a showdown, huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tomohito Sugino: Don't Kill</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, hey, I've been kind of wondering about something," Kayano said to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Sugino turned to look at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, Nagisa and Karma... They've been friends for a while, yeah?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, sure. Been in the same class since they were first years. They hang out all the time."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's stomach twisted when he remembered going to see superhero movies and buying comics together.</p><p>Karma felt his glare waver when he felt some of the memories nag their way back into the frontlines.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh, but look how they act." Kayano and Sugino's attention returned to Karma and Nagisa. They were facing away from each other. A shadow covered Karma's eyes as he glared at the ground. Nagisa mentally prepared himself for the match. "There's always this sort of polite distance. You can hear it in the way they talk sometimes, like they don't really feel comfortable with each other."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma hummed as he and a lot of the others pondered on this some more.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. (Only because he won't be honest with me.) His shoulders slumped. (He already cut me off once, I should have guessed that he'd do it again without explaining.)</p><p>Karma's scowl deepened when he looked over at Nagisa. (It's not like I <em>want</em> to be uncomfortable around you.) His skin prickled unpleasantly. (But this is why being alone is easier, at least then I don't end up disappointing more people.)</p><p>Ren frowned, looking between Karma and Nagisa. (I'm wondering...) He focused on Karma. (He and Asano are kind of similar in how they keep people at a distance.)</p><p>
  <b>Both of the crates were now empty.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Alright," Isogai said. "Looks like everyone's picked a side."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After they had all moved to the playing grounds, Karasuma explained the rules over the earpieces that everyone had been given. "The object is to steal the opposing team's flag or to wipe them out entirely. It's my job to referee. I'll be watching from midpoint. If I see zombies or any other illegal fighting moves, I'll call them." Everyone on both teams was listening intently. "Don't worry, for all intensive purposes, I'm blind to your respective positions, got it?"</b>
</p><p>"But isn't your main mission to kill him as well?"Tamamushi asked curiously, looking up from his Shogi cards which he was playing with his friends. "Don't you want the kill team to win?"</p><p>"It's their choice," Karasuma said, shrugging. "If my mission is sperate to theirs in the end then I'll respect that."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stared straight ahead. (Even if the pro-kill team wins this thing, odds are an assassination at this stage won't succeed. These kids are just too conflicted to go through with it. Who wouldn't be?)</b>
</p><p>There was a small twist of disappointment in 3-E which showed on their faces.</p><p>Karasuma frowned. "That isn't to say you don't have the skillset to do it, but when you aim to kill someone you have to have the resolve to go through with it."</p><p>"Yep." Bitch-sensei smiled grimly. "Sorry, kids, but you're all too compromised by this point to actually want to kill your teacher."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Which is why I really wish you didn't have to know my past but it would be foolish to think I could outrun it..."</p><p>Nagisa's forehead creased, thinking how it had all been treated like a game at first.</p><p>
  <b>"Here we go. Are you ready?" he said. "Let the inter-class assassination survival game... begin!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Immediately, Takebayashi and Kataoka were shot in the right shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Kotaro Takebayashi - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Meg Kataoka - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They were shocked. (Right out of the gate?!) they both thought.</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Sugino choked. "But it barely even started!"</p><p>"Doesn't matter if we already know your positions," Karma said evenly.</p><p>"Positions?" Kataoka frowned.</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed as the students looked over curiously. "Nagisa's observant, he understands all of your strengths and weaknesses. While I can't be certain what Kataoka and Takebayashi were exactly doing, I assume it was some kind of defense and outlook."</p><p>His classmates looked over warily.</p><p>Rio looked amused. "Well, this is going to be fun."</p><p>Nagisa nodded grimly. (Karma's strategy and leadership is ruthless where it counts and he's good at analyzing everyone's strengths and weaknesses as well.) He stared at the screen. (I'll have caught onto this, which means a lot of our team members are going to get knocked out to keep the majority of his forces distracted.)</p><p>
  <b>(Ugh!) Takebayashi went on. (Shot just as we were getting into position!) Hayami's machine gun was precisely aimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka slipped the hood off her head. (It's hard to establish a BB's projectory beyond fifty meters.) Chiba's gun was also carefully positioned. (Chiba and Hayami's super long-distance sniper shot is <em>incredible</em>!)</b>
</p><p>Both Rinka and Chiba fist-pumped. "Nice."</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei stood on a wood platform with Koro-sensei, where the students would wait when they were killed. "Holy crap!" she said, impressed. "The killing machines you've made out of those two!"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, little too good if you ask me!" Goto exclaimed. "Are we sure they're not secret snipers."</p><p>Rinka smiled faintly. "Like we run secret missions on the weekends?"</p><p>Chiba smirked. "Now that would be fun."</p><p>The other students grew nervous. "STOP MESSING WITH US!"</p><p>
  <b>"Indeed," Koro-sensei replied, "though, as you'll see, they're far from the only ones."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nice job," Okajima congratulated Chiba. "Keep your sights trained on the enemy!" Suddenly, a presence appeared behind the two of them and shot them with an excessive amount of blue paintballs, causing them to fall to their knees. A silhouette of Kanzaki with two pistols revealed the identity of their killer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red: Taiga Okajima - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red: Ryunosuke Chiba - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're kidding me!" Okajima exclaimed. "Wow! Did <em>not</em> see that one coming."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I should've known," Chiba said roughly. "Kanzaki, undisputed champion of the online war game."</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki gave a small laugh and licked her lips. There was a small amount of blue paint on her cheek.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled sweetly while a lot of the students gaped at her. "Oh, looks like all my gaming comes to good use!"</p><p>Sugino blushed. "Yeah!" He wanted to gush. (She looks so cute!)</p><p>Yoshida tried to keep the hearts out of his eyes. (She's amazing!)</p><p>Tanaka smirked as he observed, writing it down in the notebook.</p><p>
  <b>She gave them a pleasant smile before running off again. (I started playing to help with assassination and got to where I mastered it.) She leaped off the edge of an overlook that Sugaya was hiding behind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?" he said, surprised, before Kanzaki promptly shot him several times in the head and chest, blowing off his hood.</b>
</p><p>"Aw, man!" Sugaya sighed.</p><p>Kanzaki giggled. "Sorry!"</p><p>
  <b>(I'm glad I did. The hours it took really paid off.) She paused and made eye contact with him before heading further into enemy territory.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red: Sosuke Sugaya - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yukiko!" Bitch-sensei said. "She's been keeping a low profile."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hasn't she, though?" Koro-sensei agreed. "And her battle style is <em>so</em> classical!" A diagram appeared, giving a visual to what he was explaining. "A frontal breakthrough on this field is quite difficult. Normally, the best strategy would be to circle around and attack from the outside, and yet..."</b>
</p><p>Karma hummed, watching the screen closely. (Looks like Nagisa's giving them more of independent leadership. Makes sense. It gives them room to utilize their maximum strengths and adapt if he assigns them their roles in the beginning.) He frowned. (But it means they're easier to disorganize and with their main lookouts being taken out is means there's a hitch in the communication.)</p><p>Nagisa glanced at Karma who was staring at the screen intently. (He would have figured out the main strategy by now.) He hummed. (We still could win this but his type of leadership may win over if the others can't hold their own and his team takes out to many.)</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki continued running. Her attention was focused on the red team's flag, which was in the center of a clearing off the cliff she was running near the edge of. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her neck and picked her up off the ground, making her gasp and drop her weapon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma hung upside-down from a tree, holding onto Kanzaki and not letting her go. "Oh, that's right," he said condescendingly. "You cut your feet on a virtual battlefield, didn't you?" Kanzaki's feet dangled as she tried to find something solid to stand on. Karma held a knife in front of her face, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Trouble is, once I realize you're making a beeline for a key position, all I have to do is be patient and wait for you to jump."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki sighed, accepting defeat. She gave a satisfied smile as Karma violently slashed his knife across her neck.</b>
</p><p>A number of students flinched at the sudden imagery.</p><p>"Shit!" Yoshida grimaced.</p><p>Kanzaki smiled sheepishly. "Oh, well, at least I took out a few before I died."</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki fell to her knees and didn't move, her gun next to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Yukiko Kanzaki – Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma sat on his tree branch, facing away from Kanzaki. He held his fist in front of his mouth, talking to his teammates through their earpieces. "Red team, it's Karma. <em>I'll</em> be taking the lead. Mimura, there's a high point to Mr. Karasuma's right. You should have a visual. <em>Go for it</em>."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Copy that," Mimura responded.</b>
</p><p>"You're putting Mimura on lookout?" Rio questioned.</p><p>Karma nodded. "He's the best choice."</p><p>Mimura was curious. (He really thinks I am?)</p><p>
  <b>"Make sure no one sees you." Karma began giving other orders. "Terasaka and the other stooges-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tch!"</b>
</p><p>Terasaka glared. "Asshole!"</p><p>Karma smirked. "What? You said yourself you were good at enacting plans."</p><p>
  <b>"-I want you on defense at Face Rock. We're screwed if they make it past there, so play it tight."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka groaned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu turned to Terasaka. "Man, why are <em>we</em> always pawns?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shut your hole!" Terasaka shot back.</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed while Muramatsu and Terasaka scowled.</p><p>"But it's true though!" Machida joked.</p><p>"And if you're not minions then why do you always do as he says?" Hashimoto said teasingly.</p><p>Terasaka glared at them. "Just because I follow orders doesn't mean I'm anyone's minion!"</p><p>Asano arched an eyebrow. "You do realise that's a key character trait which makes someone a minion, correct?"</p><p>Terasaka's cheeks heated up. "Shut up before I shove my fist up your ass!"</p><p>"Huh, kinky," Karma commented. "Didn't know that's what you were into Terasaka."</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Terasaka turned bright red while everyone else laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka reached the wood platform where Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei were sitting. She was breathing heavily as she sat down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah! Very well done out there," Koro-sensei told her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I was careless," Kataoka said. "We were only two minutes in and I got killed."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"By Karma's orders, most likely."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Incredible," Bitch-sensei said as Takebayashi came up the ladder. Karma was shown directing his team. "The redheaded one's so organized. What else does he have up his sleeve?"</b>
</p><p>Karma smiled slightly at the praise.</p><p>"I'll admit you can be well organized when you actually try and don't waste your skillset." Asano hummed, rubbing his chin. "It's interesting."</p><p>Karma looked faintly surprised. "Well, I did try to warn you just who you're up against." His smile was sharp. "I'm still aiming to take you down."</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "Of course, you're welcome to try." He smirked. "It'll make crushing you more amusing."</p><p>Karma's smile showed his teeth, growing more amused by the challenge.</p><p>
  <b>Mimura finished climbing to the lookout. "Karma, I'm at the high point," he said quietly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Perfect. You should have a clear view of the enemy's movements. Anyone shows up, give me their positions and I'll order our team to mobilize."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was grinning to himself, pleased with the current state of the match. (Mimura always blends in. Makes him ideal for covert ops. Plus, he's got a producer's eye for the field, which translates into a real knack for reconnaissance.) Mimura watched the blue team with binoculars while Karma thought bitterly, (Not that anyone else in class has ever noticed!)</b>
</p><p>The others in class looked surprised.</p><p>Mimura's eyes widened. "Oh!"</p><p>"Now that you've pointed it out, I can see it," Sugaya commented. "Mimura is really good at noticing details in things because of editing."</p><p>
  <b>Three figures moved through the trees. "I see Sugino and Fuwa, I think," Mimura told Karma. "Forest, right flank."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nice, keep it up," Karma responded. "Hazama, this is your cue to advance."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hazama crawled through the brush, growling with a demonic look on her face. The shadows from her hood didn't make it any better.</b>
</p><p>A few students yelped in fear when they saw while Hazama grinned wickedly.</p><p>"How is she crawling like that?!!" Takada clung onto Tanaka in terrors. "It's not human!"</p><p>"Finally!" She laughed. "Something I a really am a pro in!"</p><p>
  <b>She laughed evilly as she watched an unsuspecting Sugino. She shot the back of Sugino's shoulder and Fuwa's head, appearing like a haunted, smiling face in the shadows.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Tomohito Sugino - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Yuzuki Fuwa - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino and Fuwa screamed and ran away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where'd she even come from?!" Sugino exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>Hazama chuckled while Sugino blushed when some of the students laughed.</p><p>"I'm surprised we never saw Hazama at Halloween in her element," Hara joked. "A Halloween assassination attempt would have been interesting."</p><p>Hazama smirked. "Well I tend to be busy during Halloween summoning the dead so I don't know if I would have had time."</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>A number of people looked disturbed.</p><p>"Who knows, maybe my supernatural activities are what caused the apocalypse!" Hazama laughed evilly.</p><p>"Um..." Koro-sensei nervously looked at Ritsu who sighed and shook her head.</p><p>
  <b>"Stop being one with the shadows, dang it!"</b>
</p><p>A few people laughed at this.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai came out from behind a tree and fired his gun repeatedly in the direction that Hazama's shots had come from. One of his paintballs hit her square in the forehead.</b>
</p><p>"Ah, man..." Hazama scowled.</p><p>
  <b>Hazama looked up, blue paint running down her face. "That bastard used me as a decoy. You'll be paying for that... Karma."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red: Kirara Hazama – Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Karma smiled sweetly. "No hard feelings!"</p><p>Hazama scowled. "I'm not afraid to put a curse on you."</p><p>Karma's smile twisted. "I wouldn't recommend it." He leaned over and patted Okuda on the head. "Me and Okuda have our own stash of alternative magic knowledge."</p><p>"It's science, not magic," Koyama commented.</p><p>
  <b>"Why move Hazama to such a compromising position?" Koro-sensei observed. "He had to have known that she'd be hopelessly outnumbered."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, Hazama <em>is</em> a terrible fighter, but she <em>did</em> manage to take down <em>two</em> enemies, one of which was Sugino, the close combat superstar!"</b>
</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "I guess my talents do lie more in the occult." She smirked. "At least I managed to scare you guys! Now that makes it worth it."</p><p>Sugino sighed. "Glad you see the positives..."</p><p>
  <b>Karma spoke through the earpieces again as Kurahashi and Kayano backed up closer to each other, facing opposite directions. "Their ranks are in shambles. Now's the time for a surprise attack. Okano?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"On it," she replied confidently. She jumped out from her hiding place and slashed Kurahashi across her back, then, as she turned around in response to the first attack, her chest, barely giving her any time to think before running back into the forest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wha?" Kurahashi could only watch as her killer ran away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Hinano Kurahashi – Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Aw!" Hinano's eyes watered.</p><p>Okano patted her on the back. "No hard feelings!"</p><p>
  <b>She started crying as Kayano came up to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, no!" Kayano said sympathetically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kurahashi turned to her. "I lost the battle of the Hinas! I'm sorry!"</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Kurahashi, you're just too adorable," Rio teased her.</p><p>
  <b>Before Kayano could respond, Okano jumped out again and went after Kayano. She swung her knife and Kayano blocked.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked surprised.</p><p>(Impressive.) Karasuma thought, watching in amazement. (Her movements are fast but sharp. Well trained and controlled.)</p><p>"Wow!" Nagisa's jaw dropped.</p><p>"You've seriously been holding back on us!?" Kimura exclaimed.</p><p>"Pretty much." Kayano smiled sweetly.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano swiped at her twice and Okano dodged. Okano jumped away again before going after her again, only to miss. "Well done," Okano said. "You've been holding out on us." Okano flipped out another knife. "I'm gonna assume you didn't pick these moves up in gym class." Okano swung her knife at Kayano repeatedly, making her step back each time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm an actor!" Kayano responded as she ducked. "I take training for a role very seriously! Now that I don't have to mask the pain of hiding tentacles..." She reached the edge of a cliff and leaped off, pulling out a gun. "Now I can actually focus!" She aimed it at Okano.</b>
</p><p>"I've done different martial arts training for one or two roles," Kayano informed. "When I was five I was cast as a side character in this kung fu series so I started learning from there. I haven't been in may fighting roles now I'm older but I did have another one when I was eleven when I got cast in an episode where this karate prodigy gets sent to the emergency room because of some drama in the school club."</p><p>"So, we can expect you'll be tougher on us in training?" Kataoka said in amusement.</p><p>Kayano smirked. "You bet!"</p><p>
  <b>Okano's eyes were wide, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape. (Aw, crap!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Koro-sensei...) Kayano was determined. (I'll keep you safe!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before she shot her gun, though, she was hit twice by red paintballs - one on each shoulder blade. Her eyes widened in surprise as she fell. Kimura landed steadily on one knee, gun in hand. Kayano hit the ground behind him, first on her side, then her back.</b>
</p><p>"Nice!" Okano high-fived Kimura who smiled.</p><p>"Aw, no!" Kayano whined. "I was so close!"</p><p>
  <b>Kimura stood and turned to face her. "I'm impressed, although I do wish we could have seen this side of you before now."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked at him, shock all over her face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano walked up to her. "You weren't the only one working hard in secret." She offered Kayano a hand and helped her up. "We've all been training, honing our skills. However this business ends up, we'll face it together as a class." Kayano stared at her, surprised. "No masks, no more secret agendas. Sound good?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>Kayano looked down shyly while her classmates smiled warmly. "I...I really appreciate not having to pretend around you guys anymore."</p><p>"We're just glad we can see the real you now," Okuda told her.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "The Akari Yukimura is really cool."</p><p>"And I'm dying to know all the industry secrets!" Mimura gushed.</p><p>"Yeah, man!" Sugaya smiled. "Like seriously, just how many celebrities did you meet?!"</p><p>"Were any of them super hot models!?" Okajima yelled.</p><p>Kayano smiled sheepishly. "Well, honestly they're really not all that cracked up to be." She laughed. "But I could score you a few autographs."</p><p>"Really!?" Okajima looked like he'd faint.</p><p>
  <b>"Okay then!" Okano said enthusiastically, turning away. "We'll see you later!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, hey!" Kimura said to her. "Remind me to get your autograph!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura and Okano ran back into the forest.</b>
</p><p>Kimura blushed when Kayano looked over. "If it's not too much trouble!"</p><p>"Yes!" Asami was bright red. "Please Yukimura-sama, w-would you be willing to sign an autograph for me too?"</p><p>Kayano found it sweet. "Sure. We could even grab lunch sometime if you want."</p><p>Asami looked like she'd pass out. "Really?!"</p><p>"I'll lick your shoes if you eat lunch with me!" One fan, Higashi, came forward. "After everything you've been through, and your fame, you're practically a goddess!"</p><p>"Uh..." Kayano looked uncomfortable. "I'd rather you didn't..."</p><p>"Back off!" Terasaka grabbed the boy away. "No creeps allowed near."</p><p>"BUT I LOVE HER!" Higashi yelled as he was dragged off.</p><p>"You don't even know her!" His friends yelled.</p><p>"Not yet!" Higashi yelled back.</p><p>Kayano groaned. "Oh God not again..."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano smiled, thankful for their forgiveness.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Kaede Kayano - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kimura and Okano ran through the forest. Kimura laughed, enjoying the rush of shooting someone out. "Let's keep up the momentum and tag someone else!" he said energetically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You sure?" Okano asked. "Karma's orders were to hit and run."</b>
</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed when he saw they were going off plan.</p><p>
  <b>"Yo, look! It's Hara, and she's wide open!" The two of them leapt into the air, ready to attack. (Tonight's rations belong to me!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They yelled as they were caught up in a rope trap. "AHHH!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, oh," Hara said, holding a pair of scissors. "Little homemade trap of mine! Mama is <em>fierce</em>."</b>
</p><p>Hara laughed while Kimura and Okano looked sheepish. "Got a little ahead of yourself there, guys."</p><p>
  <b>"An unarmed girl alone in the woods must seem like a pretty easy mark!" Maehara said smugly, walking up to them. "I suppose looks can be deceiving, huh?" He jabbed both of them lightly with his knife, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, no butt cutting, pervert!" Okano said, more angry with herself and Kimura over him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red: Hinata Okano - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red: Masayoshi Kimura – Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Hiroto laughed, earning a whack from Okano. "Hey, don't be a sore loser, Okano," he teased her.</p><p>She scowled, trying to hide a blush. "You're the pervert here, poking me when I'm trapped!"</p><p>
  <b>"Stupid idiot got ahead of himself!" Karma said aloud. "Seriously, why the hell can't people just do what I tell them to?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura stood a few feet away from his rock. "Yeah, it's a tragedy," she replied.</b>
</p><p>There were a few laughs while Kimura smiled apologetically.</p><p>"I'm sensing sarcasm," Karma commented, smirking.</p><p>Rio smiled slyly. "Wow, you never miss a trick do you?"</p><p>"Guys!" Araki whispered to the others.</p><p>"Don't worry, we see!" Tanaka whispered back, hurriedly writing it down.</p><p>
  <b>"Well, looks like it's time for your lieutenant to finish this off. Isn't that why you left the stooges over there?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not bad, you get me," Karma replied. "Have fun."</b>
</p><p>"Shit, they're practically giving us material!" Tanaka muttered, racing to get it all down and draw up some new diagrams.</p><p>"I know," Tsuda muttered, frowning. "It's making me feel torn."</p><p>"Okay..." Tanaka moved closer to Kondo. "What about Nakamura, Karma, and Asano?"</p><p>Kondo frowned, looking over at Karma and Nagisa. "It's tempting but how stable of a relationship would it be?"</p><p>Tanaka frowned. "With Nakamura, definitely short-term—more passion than actual seriousness, she wouldn't want to be held down."</p><p>Kondo nodded. "With Karma, I feel he really falls in deep when he gets attached to people, same with Asano—"</p><p>"What are you two whispering about?" Asano snapped.</p><p>The two boys yelped. "Nothing!!"</p><p>Tanaka hid the notebook and hurried to hide behind his classmates.</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed at Kondo. "Just what are you writing down?"</p><p>Kondo gave a nervous laugh. "U-Uh, nothing!"</p><p>
  <b>Okuda used some tracking goggles and found Mimura's location. "Aha! Over there!" she said to Isogai.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ahh," he said, annoyed. "I figured our formation was leaked. Mimura can see us!" He aimed and shot his gun, hitting the side of Mimura's neck.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red: Koki Mimura – Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Damn!" Mimura sighed. "Nice shot though, Isogai."</p><p>"Thanks," Isogai replied.</p><p>
  <b>Karma began thinking about the best course of action. (As of right now, both sides are down by half. Okay, I think it's time we start focusing on flag capturing tactics.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayami noticed Hara working on another trap and shot her in the side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Sumire Hara – Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Hara sighed. "You caught me whistling too, worst time to lower my guard."</p><p>"At least you're having fun though," Hinano chimed.</p><p>
  <b>(Strategic maneuvering is key. We were bound to get here eventually. It's why we took out Kataoka and Takebayashi first - to deprive the enemy camp of options.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A chart showed that the survivors on the blue team consisted of Isogai, Okuda, Nagisa, Maehara, and Yada. The red team still had Karma, Terasaka, Nakamura, Hayami, Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Itona. The blue team had five and the red had seven.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And Hayami's lookout position was absolutely crucial. Couldn't have done it without her.)</b>
</p><p>Rinka smiled. "Thanks."</p><p>Karma smiled back. "Your skills with a shot are amazing."</p><p>"It is kind of an unfair advantage kind of," Oota said, frowning. "The red team has more higher skilled performers than the blue."</p><p>"True, but the blue team can turn that into an advantage if we're smart," Fuwa commented. "If we can't rely on combat and numbers, we'll have to be more sneaky as assassins."</p><p>"Karma's style of strategy is more military than our team," Isogai said. "But relying on orders from one or two leaders can backfire as the game plays out. Especially when all the players' positions are exposed."</p><p>Rio hummed. (He's right.) She looked over at Nagisa. (And so far we haven't seen even a glimpse of Nagisa since the fighting started. That lack of information could seriously tip the scales if we don't see his attack in time.)</p><p>
  <b>Hayami walked out further on a large branch. "I'm gonna need you to stand guard, Itona," she said. She wrapped her legs around a branch and hung upside down, preparing to shoot her gun. Her paintball, instead of hitting Maehara, hit the side of the tree he was hiding behind. Maehara's eyes widened, surprised that a shot was so close to hitting him, and followed the direction it came from to find Hayami. She moved rightside up on the branch, well balanced even though it was still moving up and down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Chiba can shoot farther and hit the target more often, but her balance and kinetic vision are <em>way</em> better,) Karma continued. (Give her an active battlefield like this and she <em>really</em> shines.)</b>
</p><p>"It is true," Chiba agreed, making Rinka smile.</p><p>
  <b>Hayami shot the back of Isogai's tree. Okuda let out a small scream of surprise and ducked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She's not gonna be an easy one!" Isogai said, clenching his teeth. "Gotta go in carefully. We could try attacking from the opposite side, but then we'd have to break through Terasaka's defensive line, and he's too solid and the area around their flag is well within Hayami's range. We have no choice but to take Hayami out first."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hayami, Itona, they'll be coming in droves any second now. Do whatever you can to slow them down. If you can take 'em out, take 'em out," Karma ordered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Roger," the two of them replied.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa, do you think Karma's team is actually going to win?" Otani whispered.</p><p>Hokoma frowned. "The red team is really impressive, but I still want blue to win so they at least get a shot at saving Koro-sensei."</p><p>
  <b>"Nakamura, when the fight starts, I want you to step in and <em>finish it</em>."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gotcha." She turned to Terasaka, her serious tone turning to a playful and teasing one. "That means we're counting on you, meatball!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"EXCUSE ME?!"</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter while Terasaka scowled.</p><p>"How come I always get the insults!?"</p><p>Rio grinned. "Well, you really were a meathead in the beginning. Even though you've come a long way."</p><p>"Plus, the jokes practically write themselves!" Karma taunted.</p><p>
  <b>"Shut up; everyone else will be occupied with Rinka," she said matter-of-factly. "<em>I'm</em> gonna rush in while you play the part of my shield. Once you three are dead, I'll have time to capture the flag. Good strategy, right? Of course, it is."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So we're being sacrificed, then?" Yoshida said, unamused. "That is some <em>serious</em> ruthlessness."</b>
</p><p>"It very much is," Asano commented, smiling crookedly. "It's impressive, so I can admire it," he said, causing a few others to gawk while Karma smirked. "But there is a large issue which is going to come back to bite." He glanced at Nagisa. "Nagisa is the most skilled assassin and is behaving as such since he's been quiet this whole time."</p><p>Nagisa stayed silent, looking at the two of them curiously. "...Well..." He smiled, causing Karma to grow further on edge. "I'm pretty much useless if I'm exposed, staying hidden is my best option."</p><p>Asano nodded. "And I assume you're also counting on Karma sacrificing his teammates to also give you an opening."</p><p>Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "From what I can guess, yeah." His smile grew. "I'm good at hiding, so if he's too busy commanding the team I can save him for last and take him out."</p><p>A few of the others looked slightly unnerved while Asano found it more amusing.</p><p>
  <b>"Duh!" Nakamura readied herself for the fight, the playfulness leaving her voice again. "We have to do whatever it takes. I wanna win this... so we can kill Koro-sensei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka watched her for a moment more, then sighed. "I know what this is." He walked toward her. "You wanted us all to think you were stupid, so you did stupid stuff."</b>
</p><p>Rio tensed up as the other students stared at her with interest.</p><p>
  <b>He thought of the times that Nakamura went peeping on Koro-sensei, and when she switched her skirt for Nagisa's pants when Yuji showed up to the school festival. "But be honest, you joined the pro-kill camp because you feel you have a sense of duty." She flinched and shut her eyes as Terasaka placed his hand on her head. "In reality, out of everyone here, you're the one who takes things the most seriously."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When Nakamura opened her eyes, she used the side of her hood to try to shield her face. She tried to keep the others from noticing the light blush on her face, embarrassed at being figured out.</b>
</p><p>"Damn it, don't expose me like that!" Rio's cheeks were red.</p><p>Terasaka grinned. "Ha! How's that for being a meathead!"</p><p>"It actually makes sense..." Okano commented. "Well, you look past all the jokes."</p><p>Rio sighed. "Okay fine, it's true." She grimaced. "I just wanna have fun, so trying to shrug off my old serious attitude was really hard."</p><p>"You can be serious and still have fun," Kanzaki reassured her, smiling. "You know you don't have to hide that side from us."</p><p>Rio blushed more. "I guess, but it's still hard to shake that kind of thinking," she replied uncertainly. "I think I'm still afraid you guys will think I'm too serious and no fun..." She scratched the back of her head. "Which is kind of why I might sometimes take the jokes too far because I'm trying to be funny...."</p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly. "It's okay, we know you don't mean anything bad by it."</p><p>Kayano squeezed her shoulder. "If everyone can accept my homicidal tentacles, hey can accept you being a little serious sometimes."</p><p>Rio laughed apprehensively. "Yeah, true."</p><p>
  <b>Karma sat on his rock. (The plan's as ready as it's ever going to be, I suppose. There's just one hitch...) His thoughts suddenly became agitated. (<em>Nagisa</em>. Not even Mimura can figure out where he is.)</b>
</p><p>Karma grimaced. (And until we find him there's a massive chink in our defense.)</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, guys," Isogai said to Okuda, Maehara, and Yada. "Forget about defense. "Take out Hayami and Itona, no matter what. Tag those two and Karma's the only one guarding the flag. Let's settle this now!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sounds of gunshots echoed through the forest. "Alright, let's get over there, guys." Nakamura motioned to her teammates. The three of them rushed out from behind their hiding place onto the blue team's territory.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda was shot in the chest by Hayami and fell.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Manami Okuda – Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Rinka smiled apologetically. "Sorry for shooting you so hard."</p><p>"It's okay," Okuda replied, giving a hesitant laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"Surround them from the left!" Isogai yelled to Maehara and Yada.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Isogai's in the lead. If I can take him down, we'll have this game in the bag!) Hayami realized. She aimed her gun and shot Isogai in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Yuma Isogai - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yada focused on aiming her gun. (I sincerely hate conflict... and never once have I managed to shoot anywhere near as good as Rinka! But this isn't for me. It's for Koro-sensei!) She fired and hit Hayami's shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yada?" Hayami registered, her face showing no emotion.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red: Rinka Hayami – Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"She actually hit her!" Yoshida exclaimed.</p><p>"Impressive," Hazama said.</p><p>"Wow, nice work, Yada," Kataoka praised.</p><p>Toka smiled. "Thanks, I'm proud I even managed to land a hit."</p><p>Rink nodded. "You put a lot of passion into that shot, and focused." She smiled warmly. "I respect that."</p><p>Toka chuckled. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."</p><p>
  <b>Yada stood up excitedly. "I got her!" She was promptly hit by Itona, flinching away from the shot. "...and I'm out too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blue: Toka Yada – Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Aw!" Toka sighed while a few of the others chuckled when they saw her expression.</p><p>
  <b>Maehara tried to hit Itona with his knife, but Itona blocked with his gun. Maehara slashed him once more across the chest, this time hitting his mark. Itona collapsed against a tree.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Red: Itona Horibe - Dead</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cool, huh?" Maehara said. Itona looked up at him. They were both breathing heavily. "I had a feeling I was more of a knife guy, you know. I mean, there's no way I'm worth a damn with a gun."</b>
</p><p>Isogai nodded. "You do have a good knack for combat."</p><p>Hiroto smiled. "Yeah, it's definitely more my thing, plus I get impatient looking for a good shot with a gun."</p><p>
  <b>"Son of a- Did they get you?!" Terasaka asked through the earpiece.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It doesn't matter. The flag's unguarded either way," Karma told them. "It's time. Nakamura, get in there <em>now</em>."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir!" Nakamura's bright voice came through the earpiece.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked up. Immediately, his eyes widened and he gasped. Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Nakamura were prancing into the blue team's territory, thinking they were free to stroll right in and take the flag, but at that moment, Nagisa jumped down behind them from out of nowhere.</b>
</p><p>"SHIT ON A STICK!" Suda pointed at the screen. "Where did he come from!"</p><p>(Damn it!) Karma gritted his teeth. (Where was he?!)</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. (Looks like we might just win this.)</p><p>
  <b>The shadows covering his expressionless face gave him an ominous and powerful aura. Faster than any of them could see, he took out all four of them with his knife. They all fell to the ground, blue paint sprawled across their uniforms.</b>
</p><p>There was a resounding gasp when they saw the attack.</p><p>"He took them all out in one move!!" Yanagi nearly choked. "What the hell!?"</p><p>"Wow." Sugino felt like laughing. "Nagisa, that was amazing!"</p><p>"You were completely silent!" Kayano spluttered.</p><p>"Now this is getting exciting," Asano murmured.</p><p>Ren looked anxious. "Uh, yeah, I guess that's one word for it."</p><p>
  <b>"From behind at point-blank range?!" Nakamura exclaimed. (Like a bolt of lightning out of the clear blue sky... Where in the world has he been hiding?!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stood in front of them, facing away from his opponents, seeming both mysterious and confident.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma stared wide-eyed at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When Nagisa turned around and made eye contact with Karma, he smiled kindly, as if he hadn't just ruined his nearly foolproof plan.</b>
</p><p>Karma clenched his hands into fists. (That smile...)</p><p>"Besides Maehara, they're the only two left in the game!" Sugaya exclaimed.</p><p>"But Nagisa is exposed, so his main advantage is gone if he doesn't hide quick," Fuwa said.</p><p>
  <b>Karma's wide eyes quickly turned to a glare as they stared at each other, hundreds of feet of space between them. The screen showed half of Karma and Nagisa's faces, one on each side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the end, this came down to a one-on-one.</b>
</p><p>The screen turned to black.</p><p>"Oh my God!!" Someone shouted. "Play it! PLAY IT!!"</p><p>"I need the bathroom!" Uchida yelled.</p><p>"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!!" Another student screamed shrilly, making the others wince.</p><p>"Students, please, language!" Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>"Okay, we can have a five-minute break but that's it," Ritsu said sternly. "Only need the toilet if you really need it!"</p><p>A number of students started to get up when Uchida hurried off to the bathroom.</p><p>Class E stayed where they were, exchanging unsure looks when they looked over at Karma and Nagisa.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, looking over at his friend. "Karma..."</p><p>"I need the bathroom." Karma stood up quickly and left.</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes and sighed. (Dumbass.)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Season 2 Episode 18: Outcome Time or Stop Running Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks Av27 for the transcripts. </p><p>I am trying to get the updates out as soon as possible but most I can do is update twice a month as it takes on average 8 to 12 hour to write their reactions. If I was unemployed this might go quicker, but I gotta earn a living and I only write this stuff for fun. </p><p>Also since I use dub and sub mixed elements in the story there may be confusion with the line "Let's drop the honorifics." Now, this is down to me being lazy and forgetting to put honorifics for each character, but for consistency, let's just pretend they were there all along.</p><p>Also heads up but this is a long ass chapter. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nagisa sighed when he saw Karma walk off, a few of his classmates exchanged unsure looks.</p><p>"Well, this is awkward," Hazama muttered.</p><p>Sugino sighed, standing up. "Let me go try to talk to him."</p><p>"Good luck with everyone else going to the bathroom," Okajima said as he stood up along with a few of the others.</p><p>Rio offered Nagisa a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, he'll be fine once he cools down."</p><p>"Yeah, but he still won't talk to me," Nagisa said, frowning.</p><p>"Well, Karma is a closed-off person," Kayano replied, shrugging. "You can't force him to talk about his feelings if he really doesn't want to."</p><p>He hummed, looking tired. "He never wants to, though..."</p><p>Kayano looked over at Rio helplessly, earning a shrug from the girl.</p><p>"Don't worry." Kayano smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "He's just stubborn."</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry, it'll work out," Isogai reassured, forcing a smile.</p><p>"Doesn't solve the debate on what to do about Koro-sensei though," Muramatsu muttered, setting them on unease again.</p><p>"Let's... lets juts see how this plays out on screen," Isogai tried to find a compromise. "If we can see how the future versions of ourselves handle it then maybe we can understand better and avoid making things worse?"</p><p>Muramatsu hummed, sharing a look with Yoshida. "Sounds like a good idea."</p><p>"Yeah," Rio nodded. "I can go with that."</p><p>Isogai smiled in relief. "Great!"</p><p>"Hey," Kondo walked over with some plates in hand. "Can you guys help us with the dishes?"</p><p>"Oh." Nagisa looked up. "Yeah, sure."</p><p>"Yeah, we can help," Hiroto replied, picking up some plate while the others in glass grabbed some cups.</p><p>Nagisa had a few bowls in hand when an arm yanked him away from the group. "Ah!"</p><p>"Hey, Nagisa," Ren greeted him brightly.</p><p>He frowned, looking up at the taller boy. "Oh, uh...hi, Sakikabara..."</p><p>Ren patted him on the back. "Hey, it's fine, I prefer Ren."</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa raised an eyebrow. (Is he trying to flirt with me again?) He remembered the incident the library in First Year. "Okay..."</p><p>"So anyway," Ren steered him away. "So, you and Karma, right?"</p><p>"Um?" He looked up in confusion. "I don't get what—?"</p><p>"Look, I'm going to give you some advice," Ren smirked. "Because I'm just nice like that."</p><p>Nagisa frowned. "...Okay."</p><p>"I might not know Karma very well, but he and Asano are pretty similar," he replied, shrugging. "Except Asano's defensive is just to be cold and push people away, but I think Karma's like that as well with how he's violent and pulls that creepy face..."</p><p>"Well, yeah." Nagisa thought about it. "He's really closed off." He sighed. "But if he's not gonna tell me what's wrong then I don't know what I can do. I want to be his friend but I can't do that if he just gets mad at me and cuts me off randomly."</p><p>"Yeah..." Ren sighed. "The same thing used to happen with Asano...it still does, but he's not as bad as before." He gave a strained laugh. "One time he just randomly ignored me for a whole <em>month</em> because I got a higher grade than him when we were eleven." Then he frowned. "That was rough...I think I cried actually..."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, nodding. "Yeah, I know how that feels." He sighed. "I don't want to keep going through that again..."</p><p>"Then the only to get it to stop is confront him," Ren told him. "I don't like doing it with Asano, especially considering how scary he can get but..." He shrugged. "People like that have to be confronted. The only way I got him to stop ignoring me when we were eleven was by yelling at him...I think I shoved him as well, I was pretty angry."</p><p>"Really?" Nagisa looked up in surprise.</p><p>"Yeah." Ren shrugged again. "Then after things were okay again. Even though he cans till be a jerk sometimes."</p><p>Nagisa hummed. "Karma is really closed off with everyone, it takes him a while to open up so it'll be hard." His brow furrowed. "But you're right, I have to confront him or nothing's going to change."</p><p>Ren patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, he'll probably be stubborn about it but you've got to be persistent."</p><p>Nagisa nodded seriously. "I'll try." He smiled slightly. "Uh, thanks for the advice."</p><p>"Don't mention it." Then he swung an arm over his shoulder. "But I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers on something!"</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa was confused again. "Pointers on what exactly?"</p><p>Ren gave a strained laugh. "Well, you seem pretty popular with the girls—</p><p>"—Wait, what?!—"</p><p>"And obviously I don't need help because I'm gorgeous." Ren groomed his hair back confidently. "But I was just wondering if you had any pointers—you know, bro-to-bro?"</p><p>Nagisa stared up at him blankly. "...Like what?"</p><p>"Oh, just, you know..." Ren gave another anxious laugh. "What they like? What to say? Andwhydon'ttheyloveme!?"</p><p>"Um..." Nagisa looked perplexed.</p><p>Ren chuckled again, patting him on the back. "You know, the usual."</p><p>Nagisa shifted uncomfortably, looking around for an escape. "Well...maybe...smile and say nice things to them?"</p><p>"I already do that!" Ren shook his shoulders. "What else could they possibly want?!"</p><p>"Personal space!" Nagisa yelped, trying to push him away. "Geez!"</p><p>Ren paused, frowning. "Huh..." He let go of his shoulders and thought about it. "You might be onto something there..."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Look, girls just like it when you're not creepy or mean to them, so I don't know...just try to be more respectful." He shrugged, looking over his shoulders at his classmates. "Look I need to go..." He was already backing away when Ren was thinking. "But thanks for the advice."</p><p>Ren hummed dismissively, already looking occupied with something else.</p><p>***</p><p>"Seriously, Sugino if you're just gonna stand there and watch me piss?" Karma snarked as he walked into the bathroom.</p><p>Sugino blushed and looked away. "Can we please talk?"</p><p>"Why?" Karma waited in line while the students were waiting for the cubicles and urinals.</p><p>"Because whatever's going on between you and Nagisa is getting out of hand!"</p><p>Karma crossed his arms. "Then why are you getting involved?" he said, causing the boy to frown. "This is between me and him."</p><p>Sugino scowled. "I'm getting involved because you guys are my friends and I'm worried about you."</p><p>Karma gut twisted, looking away as a lot of the students pretended they weren't listening.</p><p>"Seriously, Karma..." Sugino's frown grew. "Just talk to me."</p><p>Karma grimaced, clenching his hands into fists.</p><p>"Yeah, you should talk about it," Goto quipped in from in front of him. "You and Nagisa sound like you have a lot of unresolved issues."</p><p>"I know right!" Hashimoto said from behind Sugino.</p><p>Karma tensed, glaring at them while Sugino cringed.</p><p>"Uh, guys, please a little privacy," Sugino reprimanded.</p><p>"Pfft, what privacy?!" Bando said from in front of Goto. "We're literally sleeping on top of each other in here."</p><p>"Plus, you two are in line for the bathroom," Easai commented, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe pick a better therapy location, Sugino," Yoshida said from behind Easai.</p><p>"Guys!" Sugino looked exasperated.</p><p>Karma sighed impatiently. "They have a point." He stepped out of line and headed to the door. "Next time don't try to play therapist when I'm trying to take a piss."</p><p>"Karma!" Sugino yelled after him as he left. "Wow." He glared at the boys in line. "Thanks, guys!"</p><p>"Hey! It's not our fault you thought he best place to have a heart to heart was in boys bathroom while everyone's trying to take a shit!" Okajima complained from behind Yoshida.</p><p>"Yeah, you guys are holding up the line!" Domen yelled, pushing a boy in front, causing a domino effect. "Hurry up!"</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>Sugino yelped as he was pushed forward and nearly fell over.</p><p>***</p><p>Karma sat down on the steps near the stage while everyone was still trying to go to the bathroom or cleaning up the cutlery from breakfast.</p><p>He stabbed his knife into the wood of the stair and chipped away pieces of it, growing more irritated, remembering what Nagisa had said earlier about not wanting to bother anymore.</p><p>(If he doesn't want to be friends, then fine.)</p><p>He stabbed the knife into the stair, gritting his teeth. "Fuck."</p><p>"I have to admit." Asano casually walked up to him, looking smug. "Seeing you this emotional is quite amusing."</p><p>Karma's stomach churned, glaring at him as he leaned against the stairs. "Did you want something?"</p><p>Asano's smile grew smugger, leaning against the stage as he crossed his arms. "I'm just enjoying the show," he replied. "Something about two best friends fighting and seeing a class divided is just too entertaining to ignore."</p><p>Karma curled his hand into a fist. "So you came here to be a prick—not a surprise, but I'm not really in the mood," he said nonchalantly. "So do me a favour and piss off already."</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow, staying put. "Interesting."</p><p>(What does he want?) The red-head scowled, feeling worse. "What?"</p><p>"You're really upset, aren't you?" Asano looked usually delighted. "Don't bother denying it. Your uncontrolled anger is heavily linked to your emotional distress, that much is obvious. A somewhat barbaric trait but—"</p><p>"Like you're one to talk," Karma interrupted coldly.</p><p>Asano's eyes narrowed briefly, the smugness fading from his smile. "Regardless, you'll need to stop turning to violence to deal with your unresolved emotions."</p><p>The red-head nearly scoffed. "This coming from you?"</p><p>"I am not a violent person," Asano replied curtly. "Unless dealing with extremely thick-headed individuals."</p><p>Karma actually did scoff this time.</p><p>"Point being, unlike myself, you clearly are desperate for the companionship of your friends," Asano continued. "Which is why you're tearing yourself up over not being able to tell Nagisa what is really wrong."</p><p>Karma scowled, feeling his stomach twist as he stabbed the knife into the wood of the stair again. "Didn't know you had such an invested interest in my business."</p><p>Asano looked irritated. "If people are really going to associate you as my rival, then you need to be worthy of the title," he insisted while Karma rolled his eyes. "And your behaviour recently is just embarrassing. Stop behaving like a child and have a mature conversation with him."</p><p>Karma's temper sparked, standing up. "How about you work on your own mess before lecturing me on mine?"</p><p>Asano arched an eyebrow again, scrutinizing him briefly. "It's funny..." His smile was thin and cold. "When you finally ran after him when he was crying, for a while I actually thought you cared about him."</p><p>Karma started to feel sick when he remembered, looking away. "You're the last person who should be lecturing on friendship, asshole."</p><p>"I'm just making observations." Asano shrugged. "After all, you're the one who abandoned without so much of an explanation—well at least that's what your old classmates say."</p><p>Karma's eyes widened, feeling something twist in his chest when he remembered that day in the food court. (Shit.)</p><p>"Anyway, don't bother trying to tell him your feelings or try to fix things," Asano continued, checking his nails for dirt. "I'm sure Nagisa's more than used to people abandoning him," he said as he walked away. "What's one more?"</p><p>He winced, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut, feeling his comeback come out as a wince. (Fuck.) His eyes narrowed at the other boy who had walked away. (Bastard.) He looked over at where Nagisa was sitting with the others who had returned from the bathroom. (Shit...)</p><p>"Everything alright?" Koro-sensei was sat by the steps munching on some dried ramen.</p><p>Karma scowled, turning around. "So I guess you heard all that."</p><p>"Yes, mostly—he did make some good point, though, he is still quite self-centred." Koro-sensei chuckled. "And hypocritical."</p><p>"You forgot being an asshole as well," Karma replied dryly.</p><p>His teacher chuckled again. "I think we're all still a bit tense after that last episode—it was a lot to take in, especially so soon after my reveal." He sighed. "It certainly didn't help with any underlining issues...so I do apologise for that."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes, sitting next to him. "You apologise worse than Nagisa." He frowned. "You do know not everything is your fault, right?"</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "I suppose it is a bad habit to get into, but I blame it mostly on the guilt from my past." He looked at Karma curiously. "I do agree I should die after everything I've done, but the last thing I want is your friendships being jeopardized."</p><p>Karma grimaced, looking down. "Killing you is the right thing to do, I can't just back down. Even if it means losing everything, I have to do the right thing."</p><p>"You're a good student, and I love your dedication." Koro-sensei patted him on the head; Karma scowled but allowed it. "But this isn't just your mission, it's everyone else's as well. The only wish I have is that you listen to each other and form a decision together." He rested a tentacle on his head. "Don't bottle things up."</p><p>Karma's scowl deepened, keeping his gaze lowered. "You think I'm letting my personal issues with Nagisa get in the way of the mission?"</p><p>"Well...they're definitely influencing events," Koro-sensei replied. "Which is fine if it helps resolve things."</p><p>"...I don't like talking about...those kind of things," Karma muttered, growing self-conscious like everyone as listening. "It's....I don't know how to..."</p><p>"It's alright, I understand," Koro-sensei nodded. "It can be hard. Sometimes it's better to do it one step at a time when you fee comfortable. Otherwise the more we avoid it the bigger the problem gets and the harder it is to talk about."</p><p>Karma nodded, growing calmer the longer he sat with the teacher.</p><p>"And if you don't feel ready to talk to Nagisa, you can always talk to me or someone else," Koro-sensei told him. "Giving students life advice is like gold stars on my teacher appraisal!"</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're really that desperate for self-validation?"</p><p>Koro-sensei winced, clutching his chest. "Why must you hurt me like this..." he wheezed out like a broken man.</p><p>The red-head smiled faintly. "You make it easy..."</p><p>***</p><p>"So..." Hiroto nudged Isogai who was helping Kataoka and Toka wash the plastic cutlery. "Nagisa and Karma..."</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "Don't even get me started on those two..."</p><p>Isogai looked worried. "Sugino tried to talk to Karma but it didn't go well..."</p><p>"Yeah, because we were all trying to take a piss," Okajima whispered, frowning. "Besides, you know how Karma can be, he isn't exactly an open book."</p><p>"Nagisa tends to keep things to himself as well," Toka commented worriedly. "He's getting better recently, but I think he still has a hard time confronting people."</p><p>"Can't really blame him since we know what his mom's like now," Okajima grimaced. "She's crazy! Even if she reforms like what we saw, I'm still scared!"</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "She is, and I really wish Nagisa doesn't go home after this."</p><p>"Sugino said they're having a sleepover so hopefully that gives us more time to find a plan," Isogai replied, sighing.</p><p>"Does anyone actually know why those two started being distant?" Hiroto asked.</p><p>They shook their heads.</p><p>"They both have stuff going on at home so it might be that," Kataoka suggested, shrugging.</p><p>"Well, considering Ritsu definitely doesn't have a problem showing everything, I think we're probably gonna find out," Hiroto commented.</p><p>Isogai rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about..."</p><p>"Hey!" Bando yelled. "Everyone sit down, I'm going to play the episode!"</p><p>Uchida scowled while Hoga and Naoka laughed.</p><p>"It' not your turn, remember?" Hoga teased, earning a dark grumble from Uchida.</p><p>Nagisa sighed as the rest of the students settled back down.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Nagisa looked up in surprise when Karma came and sat next to him. "Oh...hey."</p><p>Karma grimaced and wouldn't look at him, glaring at Asano when he sat down near them.</p><p>"Well, this should be interesting," Asano said lightly while Karma scowled.</p><p>Kayano frowned, glancing at Karma, then Nagisa, before sitting down. "So...." She gave a nervous smile. "The battle against the teams was really impressive!"</p><p>"Yeah, all our skills really improved!" Okuda said brightly.</p><p>Kanzaki nodded. "It was really amazing seeing how much we improved."</p><p>Sugaya nodded. "Yeah, we were already getting advanced on the island vacation episodes, but now we got even better."</p><p>Rio nudged Karma. "Hey? Where'd you go off to?"</p><p>Karma shrugged, avoiding shooting a glare at Asano. "Nowhere."</p><p>She hummed, eyeing him warily. "...You gonna talk to Nagisa?" She whispered.</p><p>His stomach twisted. (If I don't talk to him I'm just a coward.) He sighed. "...Yes."</p><p>Bando shot Uchida a smug look before pressing play.</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked up. Immediately, his eyes widened and he gasped. Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Nakamura were prancing into the blue team's territory, thinking they were free to stroll right in and take the flag, but at that moment, Nagisa jumped down behind them from out of nowhere. The shadows covering his expressionless face gave him an ominous and powerful aura. Faster than any of them could see, he took out all four of them with his knife. They all fell to the ground, blue paint sprawled across their uniforms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"From behind at point-blank range?!" Nakamura exclaimed. (Like a bolt of lightning out of the clear blue sky... Where in the world has he been hiding?!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stood in front of them, seeming both mysterious and confident.</b>
</p><p>Karma grimaced, crossing his arms. He hesitantly glanced at Nagisa who was staring at the screen. (No matter how much I plan he still ends up one step ahead...)</p><p>
  <b>Karma stared wide-eyed at him. (Of course! He was shadowing Mr. Karasuma, blending in with the self-defence force camo, waiting to pick us off from the ideal sniper's nest!)</b>
</p><p>(Damn it.) Karma clenched his hands tight.</p><p>"Wow!" Hokoma looked impressed. "That's really smart!"</p><p>"So did Mr Karasuma know he was there?" Hashimoto asked.</p><p>"If I did I wouldn't have done anything unless he interfered with my refereeing," Karasuma replied. "I'm only meant to observe and make sure no ones breaking the rules."</p><p>"But isn't it against the rules to hide behind the referee?" Tomo asked.</p><p>"Well, it's sneaky but I don't think it's against the rules," his friend replied.</p><p>"Yeah, Nagisa's just thinking like an assassin," Okano commented.</p><p>Kimura nodded. "It makes sense since while Karma is the better leader, Nagisa has better assassination tactics."</p><p>
  <b>As Karma stared, Maehara snuck up behind him as quietly as he could. He jumped up onto Karma's rock. "Gotcha!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before he could hit, though, Karma's knife shot out and hit him right between the eyes. Maehara froze before falling to his knees. Karma hadn't even turned around.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Aw, man..." Hiroto sighed, causing Karma to smirk.</p><p>
  <b>"This is exactly why being around Nagisa has me on edge," Karma said, his gaze never leaving his blue-haired classmate.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He stood, tossing his knife in the air and catching it. He smiled. "I guess it's one-on-one now! Fine by me. Let's finish it."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, oh..." One student muttered.</p><p>A number of students looked over at Karma in interest while he tried to ignore them.</p><p>Nagisa curled his hands into fists, looking over at Karma. "So I make you uncomfortable...?"</p><p>Karma tensed, staring at him warily. (Fuck sake.) He shifted, realizing it was useless to lie. "Yes."</p><p>Nagisa swallowed a lump in his throat. "Oh..."</p><p>"Shit..." Okajima whispered, exchanging uneasy looks with his friends. "This is just getting worse."</p><p>"It's like watching two trains about to hit," Mimura muttered.</p><p>
  <b>The opening was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The chalkboard in the empty classroom showed that there were 64 more days until Koro-sensei's deadline.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The members of the class that had been killed stood on the wood platform with Koro-sensei and Bitch-sensei. No one dared to let their eyes leave the playing field, even for a second.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So it comes down to Nagisa vs Karma," Sugino said, unsure of how to feel about it.</b>
</p><p>"I'm so excited!" Kamie exclaimed, and then quickly backtracked when Class E stared at her. "A-and<em> extremely</em> worried!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, definitely! It's so upsetting," A boy, , said while munching on a leftover rice bar. "Can we turn the volume up?"</p><p>
  <b>"Ballsy tactic," Bitch-sensei commented, sounding impressed. "The kid essentially used Karasuma as his own personal blind."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A referee goes largely unnoticed on the playing field," Koro-sensei said. "Nagisa honed in on that fact and made himself invisible." The screen showed Nagisa in the position he had been in for the entirety of the match. Karasuma paid no attention to him. "<em>Brilliant!</em> He waited for the perfect moment to reveal himself. His instincts are that of a natural-born killer."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly at the praise while Karma still felt a small smidge of jealousy that wouldn't go away.</p><p>
  <b>"It's not wise to underestimate Karma, though," he continued as the redhead walked confidently through the open space of the playing field. "Comparing these two on the basis of academic performance, he soundly beats Nagisa in <em>every</em> area of study. That said, the fact must have dawned on him..." Koro-sensei's face became shadowed. "When it comes to matters of assassination, Nagisa is, without question, Karma's greatest adversary." Koro-sensei's smile widened with anticipation.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed, feeling his stomach twist. (Alright fine, he's jealous, but he knows I'm jealous of him as well, and even if I'm jealous I've never let that get in the way of our friendship.) He scowled. (And if he feels uneasy because of my skillset, then what does he expect me to do?) He started to feel his temper flare-up. (Why do I have to change so much for him while he doesn't do anything?!)</p><p>Kayano frowned when she saw how tense Nagisa was.</p><p>
  <b>Karma reached the centre of the open space and stopped. (Damn, he's already moved.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was now hiding in the bushes off to the side. He watched his classmate through the target on his machine gun.</b>
</p><p>There was a rapid intake of breath.</p><p>Karma's eyes widened. (Shit.)</p><p>"Oh, shit," Rio swore.</p><p>"He has him literally right where he wants him," Rinka said, impressed.</p><p>"Dude, blue teams gonna win!" Hiroto exclaimed. "All Nagisa has to do is fire!"</p><p>"That would be an easy win..." Chiba hummed, rubbing his chin. "But wouldn't Karma anticipated that?"</p><p>"That's true, Nagisa has the advantage now, Karma has o know this," Kataoka commented, frowning.</p><p>"It would be an easy kill, but it wouldn't solve the conflict unless both leaders came to an agreement," Kayano said, looking over at Karma and Nagisa. "I mean, if Nagisa just takes that shot then and there, then is the red team even going to be satisfied?"</p><p>"Not likely," Rio said, sighing.</p><p>
  <b>Karma held his arms out to his sides, a knife in his right hand, leaving his chest wide open and himself momentarily defenseless. "Nagisa!" he shouted. "Put down the gun and come on out! We'll settle this with blades!" His voice had confidence and finality, leaving no room for negotiation.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was taken aback, as was the rest of the class.</b>
</p><p>"And there it is," Kayano commented.</p><p>"So...Nagisa's not gonna take that shot?" Okajima questioned.</p><p>"Not Karma challenges him," Hara said.</p><p>"But Karma has a massive physical advantage over Nagisa when it comes to combat!" Fuwa argued, frowning. "It isn't exactly fair."</p><p>"No, it isn't," Karma said blandly, regaining their attention. "Nagisa might have the skills, but I know I can still win on a one to one against him."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "It's a dirty tactic." He felt a small bit of amusement. "But a smart one."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "So is hiding behind the referee...but then again that's more sneaky than playing dirty."</p><p>
  <b>"NO WAY!" Sugino yelled to Nagisa. "DON'T BE AN IDIOT! TAKE HIM OUT WHILE YOU'VE GOT THE SHOT!"</b>
</p><p>"I agree! Take him out!" Aoi yelled.</p><p>"No!" Kondo yelled. "It'll just make things worse!"</p><p>"Will you two stop yelling at the screen," Asano snapped.</p><p>Kondo frowned. "But we're invested..."</p><p>"Exactly!" Tsuda yelled. "Take him out!"</p><p>"I thought you were on the red team's side?" Fujii said, looking confused.</p><p>"Oh, I am." Tsuda shrugged. "But I just want to see him get shot."</p><p>
  <b>"I... don't think he's gonna fire," Kayano said to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's target was aimed straight at Karma's chest, which was still left wide open. (Karma... He always plays <em>so dirty</em>!) Nagisa looked down.</b>
</p><p>The corner of Karma's lip curved upwards despite himself.</p><p>
  <b>(If I ignored his challenge and shoot him right now, you can bet the red team will be hard-pressed to concede defeat. He's counting on me to know that.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa set his gun down on the ground.</b>
</p><p>Sugino looked worried. "Shit..."</p><p>Nagisa looked grim. (Looks like I'll have to fight with all I've got.)</p><p>Karma glanced over at Nagisa briefly. (So he's actually going to fight me?) His chest tightened a little.</p><p>
  <b>(If I want everyone on board with saving Koro-sensei...) He tightened the straps of the two knives that were wrapped around his thighs and took off his hood, standing up. (...this has to play out on <em>Karma's</em> terms.) He stepped out from his hiding place. (I have to beat him at his own speciality.)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, fuck, it's going down!" Hatanaka chewed on his nails anxiously. "They're going to fight!"</p><p>Oota tried to hide his excitement. "I know!" He leaned in next to Yanagi. "Bet you Nagisa wins."</p><p>"What, no way?" Yanagi whispered. "Karma has a physical advantage."</p><p>Asano sighed. (So they're really going to beat each other up to prove an argument.) He rolled his eyes. (Well, at least it will be entertaining.)</p><p>
  <b>The class stared open-mouthed at Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously?" Nakamura said aloud.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, they're going mano-a-mano?" Sugino's eyes were wide.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano seemed to be the only one that wasn't surprised. "It makes sense. Nagisa respects Karma in a big way and he needs him to understand where he's coming from."</b>
</p><p>Karma's eyes widened briefly. "...You..." The words seemed to get stuck in his throat.</p><p>Nagisa frowned at him. "Of course, I respect you," he told him, wondering why he even had to say it. "I always have...I thought you knew that. You know I admire your skills and talents."</p><p>"I know, I just..." Karma's stomach twisted. (Even after everything I said, you still respect me.)</p><p>Nagisa looked at him questionably when he grew quiet.</p><p>
  <b>"Let's move in for a better view!" Okajima said. The class headed off the platform with no hesitation.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not gonna lie, I'm still for not killing Koro-sensei, but... seeing Karma put himself out there like that?" Yada stared straight ahead as she spoke. "When I tagged Rinka, I felt the same way." She thought about her moment of victory. When she spoke again, some of her classmates were watching her. "Supposing we wind up having to kill him... What would that feel like?"</b>
</p><p>"I mean..." Machida frowned. "If I had to kill someone I liked...I don't think I'd feel happy about it."</p><p>"Yeah, but what if it as to end their suffering?" Asami argued. "There'd be relief in knowing they aren't in pain anymore."</p><p>Toka nodded trying to think about it. "There would be an accomplishment to it, but I'd still be sad about it."</p><p>"I guess sit also comes down to guilt," Hazama commented. "If you feel guilty about it then it's worse."</p><p>"It's not just that, though," Kayano said, frowning. "There's also the fact that once they're dead then..."</p><p>"You won't see them again," Takebayashi said quietly.</p><p>"...Well, if there's an afterlife you might," Toka murmured, grimacing.</p><p>"Yeah, but they'd be up there and not here," Kimura said, sighing.</p><p>There were some hums of agreement as a silence settled.</p><p>Ritsu curled in on herself some more, staring numbly at the ground.</p><p>
  <b>Hazama closed her eyes and smiled as if she had been expecting this. "And now we watch the flip-floppers crawl out of the woodwork. Must be some correlation between strong opinion and working camouflage, huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka stood next to her. "A class like this pulls unexpected things outta everybody. You, Kayano, Mimura, and Kanzaki, for example. Some go berserk, some get all fired up to do better next time, some we <em>assume</em> are slackers turn out to actually have a plan, some who pass themselves off as jokers turn out to be dead serious."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura closed her eyes, unamused. "Aw, shut up."</b>
</p><p>Rio smirked. "Stop calling me out, Terasaka."</p><p>Terasaka scoffed. "Hey, ain't my fault your act isn't as great as you thought." His smile was crooked. "Plus, you may think I'm an idiot, but I'm observant as hell."</p><p>"That is true, you are quite smart when you show initiative," Takebayashi said, smiling slightly. "I'd even go so far as to say it's almost nerd level."</p><p>Terasaka put him in a headlock. "I'm not a nerd!"</p><p>"Ah!" Takebayashi struggled against the hold.</p><p>"I mean, we kind of all are," Okano laughed. "We all study a lot and try hard with our grades so I'm pretty sure all the other schools would label us as dorks."</p><p>"Yeah, but we're cool nerds!" Kondo insisted.</p><p>Fuwa laughed. "Those test arena battles do look cool."</p><p>"Hey! Personally, I think the whole stereotype of good grades making you nerdy is way outdated." Hiroto shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty cool!"</p><p>Okano smirked. "For a womanizing scumbag."</p><p>He glared at her. "Hey!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stretched his shoulders, preparing for the fight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And weirdest of all, not only does the runt of the litter turn out to be a genius assassin..."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa blushed. "I'm not a runt..."</p><p>"Hey, no offence, Nagisa." Terasaka released Takebayashi and placed a hand on Nagisa's head. "But you are really small. I mean, you have talent, but you're still a runt."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Wow. Thanks, Terasaka..."</p><p>
  <b>Karma took off the outer jacket of his uniform. His smile clearly showed how much he was looking forward to this.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...The guy we all thought this came easiest to has gotta work his ass off. So whoever wins this has <em>my</em> respect. With the crazy skill sets we have as a group, something tells me we can handle any challenge that comes our way!"</b>
</p><p>"Nice observation," Kataoka complimented. "I know we've said it before, but you're really good with understanding and analyzing people."</p><p>Terasaka's cheeks heated up a little. "Thanks..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Karma began walking toward each other and stopped when they were about fifteen feet apart.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed, looking forward to seeing what the outcome would be.</b>
</p><p>"You seem a little too excited about this, sir?" Sugino pointed out warily.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well yes, but that will be down to seeing how much Karma and Nagisa's skills have improved." He sniffled. "It makes a teacher proud when their students fully flex how much they're capable of!"</p><p>
  <b>A shadow covered Nagisa's eyes. (Ever since we met as first years, to put it simply, I've looked up to him.)</b>
</p><p>Karma swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling his shoulders grow heavy.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa thought back a few specific instances. One day in class during first year, Nagisa had been looking at his desk, focusing on his assignment when Karma's voice was heard from the front of the room. "Excuse me, sir, what's this?" he had asked the teacher, hands in his pockets. Nagisa looked up and watched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa, Akabane, that's second year stuff you're looking at," Kensaku-sensei responded, both of them looking down at a textbook. The teacher began writing something down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He did whatever he pleased without fear. And he was <em>absolutely brilliant</em>.)</b>
</p><p>"Wait, if you were already a genius in first year, why weren't you put straight into A Class?" Kanada asked.</p><p>"Small mercies," Asano muttered.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "I didn't really try that much, but I was in the top twenty but..." He laughed. "I've already been suspended from my Primary School so that hurt my school record." He laughed again. "I got into a lot of fights so..."</p><p>Araki nodded. "When first being assigned to classes in first year, everyone's records from previous schools is examined, so if he had a bad behavioural record then it makes sense he didn't get put in the top class."</p><p>Sugaya sighed. "True. Grades don't matter to the teachers if you're labelled a problem kid..."</p><p>"I guess, but they let Seo in A-Class and he's a jerk," Okano commented.</p><p>"Hey!" Seo snapped while some of 3-A laughed. "I'm not a screw-up!"</p><p>"Well, there are exceptions if your grades are really high," Araki said in amusement. "If you have really high grades like scoring in the top ten then they would probably look past the behaviour so long as it's shown improvement."</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, that's all I needed," Karma said. "I can handle the rest on my own, thanks." He picked up the book and began to walk toward the classroom door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What? You're kidding me!" Kensaku said, watching him go.</b>
</p><p>(Kid was the smartest student I ever had.) Kensaku sighed, feeling a twinge of regret.</p><p>
  <b>Karma turned around, making eye contact. "By the way, Teach, I'm just gonna leave now." He held his algebra textbook next to his face as if showing Kensaku that he already had the necessary content down and there was no reason for him to be there.</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed at the nonchalant attitude.</p><p>"So, I take it this is where he skipping class habit originated," Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>Karma smiled crookedly. "Hey, I'm easily bored. Plus if I was way ahead of the work, there's no point sticking around." He shrugged. "It's boring if there isn't a challenge."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa had watched him with admiration. (If only <em>I</em> could be like that. From where I stood, Karma seemed to have it all figured out.)</b>
</p><p>Karma frowned faintly, glancing at Nagisa.</p><p>"You always seemed so confident," Nagisa muttered when he felt him staring. "And you were never afraid to confront people..."</p><p>(That's not true.) Karma grimaced, looking away. (I still can't seem to confront you properly.)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa thought about a time when he was in a bookstore. Karma, who had happened to be there at the same time, looked over his shoulder at the magazine he was reading. The cover read, "Movie Plaza: Premiering Soon! <em>Sonic Ninja</em>" and "Full Coverage Inside!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait, really?" Karma said brightly. "Nazoni directed <em>Sonic Ninja</em>, and it's out now? That's awesome! Didn't even know! We should go see it!" He turned and looked at Nagisa. "Are you cool to come with me, Shiota?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa had looked at him for a moment before smiling at him, but he didn't answer.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled at the memory.</p><p>Karma looked away from the screen when he remembered how much fun that day had been.</p><p>"Oh, wow, this is getting deep," Hatanaka whispered.</p><p>Okajima nodded. "I feel I'm invading their personal space."</p><p>Fuwa shushed them. "I wanna hear."</p><p>
  <b>(All of a sudden, we were hanging out and I felt six feet tall.) A picture was shown of Karma showing Nagisa one of his DS games on a bridge after school, a wide river flowing in the background. (That was halfway through our first year. Life was good. But... it wasn't long before I learned that all good things come to an end.)</b>
</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth, growing guiltier eh more it dragged on.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced and lowered his gaze.</p><p>The rest of the students were silent in anticipation as they watched everything start to unravel.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Karma were walking through an alley one day. Nagisa was talking to Karma, both of them smiling, when they were approached by two taller guys who looked to be about high school age. One of them had a bandaged eye and bruises on his face. His friend stood in front of him. He seemed tough. It was obvious that he looked down on the two junior high students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, well. What do we have here?" the one in the front said, talking to Karma. "You beat my good buddy to a pulp and you're still walking."</b>
</p><p>"Karma..." Koro-sensei sighed.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Asshole had it coming."</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? Yeah, I suppose I am," Karma said with a smile, no regret in his voice. "For the record, your buddy started it. He had it coming."</b>
</p><p>"See." Karma grinned slightly, pointing at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Karma brought his school bag from behind his shoulder to his side and lowered his head, preparing for a fight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're full of crap! See, according to him-" He stopped talking and watched the bag as Karma threw it forcefully into the air, successfully creating a distraction.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before he took his eyes off of it, Karma rushed forward and punched his nose <em>hard</em>, making the older boy fall backwards. He elbowed the injured guy in the face as a warning to not interfere before leaping onto the one he punched, straddling his stomach. Karma's bag fell out of the air and landed perfectly in Nagisa's hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come again, please?" Karma said brightly, smiling sadistically. He punched the guy in the face repeatedly. "I'm <em>having</em> a little <em>trouble</em> under<em>standing</em> ya!"</b>
</p><p>A number of students winced when they heard the sound of the punches.</p><p>"Shit, Karma..." Mimura looked wary. "I know you're just defending yourself, but still..."</p><p>Karma shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah..." He forced a smile. "Guess I was just high-strung, you know?"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes were wide as he watched Karma beat up the high schooler. (He could do whatever he pleased because he had the strength to back himself up. Not a place I was ever going to be.) Karma kept punching, even though the other guy wasn't fighting back.</b>
</p><p>Something twisted in Karma's stomach again as he watched himself. "Guess I was pretty arrogant."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"YOU GUESS?!!" The school yelled at him.</p><p>He found that funny and smirked. "Hey, well I am a badass and a genius."</p><p>A lot of students sighed.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "I didn't think much about the consequences ..." He glanced at Koro-sensei who seemed to be growing proud. "I should have just...Calmed down a little."</p><p>"You are a lot calmer than before, though," Okuda told him. "Even now you seem less on edge."</p><p>"It's true," Sugino said, nodding. "I mean, you still can be aggressive—"</p><p>"Like a LOT," Fuwa quipped in.</p><p>"—But you're less on guard all the time, so it's easier to talk to you," Sugino said, shrugging.</p><p>There were a few more nods.</p><p>"It's true, you are a lot nicer than I thought," Kanada said, smiling slightly. "Truth is everyone in our class was really scared you'd come up and terrorize us."</p><p>"Yeah..." Araki gave a nervous laugh. "When we'd see you rise up on the grade board we'd actually get worried."</p><p>Karma looked amused. "Really?"</p><p>Ren laughed. "Asano kept saying he'd just make you disappear if you came to our class."</p><p>"I did not say that," Asano replied irritably, and then glared at Karma. "Though after meeting you personally I'll admit, I am tempted to throw you from a window."</p><p>Karma laughed, grinning. "Aw, gee! Really? Didn't know I was so popular!" His grin grew. "Well, don't worry guys, we can always have fun in high school!"</p><p>Araki laughed. "Yeah, it—wait, what?"</p><p>All of A Class froze while Karma grinned.</p><p>"What...what are you talking about?" Seo asked slowly.</p><p>Nagisa started to smile when he saw the sadistic look overshadowing Karma's face.</p><p>"Well, when I carry onto High school with you guys, duh!" Karma laughed. "I mean, I'm pretty sure future-me has the same idea as well."</p><p>Asano blinked slowly. "...Excuse me?"</p><p>Karma looked delighted, wandering closer to them. "I mean, I'll have to be on best behavior, but I'm sure we'll still find a way to have fun!" He swung an arm around Seo and Araki. "Just think, three whole years, together!"</p><p>Araki started choking. "Uh..."</p><p>Karma laughed, patting them on the shoulder. "We're gonna have so much fun!"</p><p>"Asano!" Koyama looked scared, tugging on their leader's arm. "H-he—"</p><p>"Yes, I know," Asano hissed, gritting his teeth. "Don't worry, we'll think of a plan."</p><p>"I can learn to hide a body if need be," Hashizume whispered.</p><p>"I already know-how," Kita whispered from behind him.</p><p>"Why do you already know this?" Ren looked concerned.</p><p>Miura looked serious. "I know how to too," she whispered. "My aunt's in the police. We can make it look like an accident."</p><p>"I have a chemistry set." Juba nodded, pushing his glasses up. "I know how we can rug him."</p><p>"<em>What?"</em> Ren was terrified.</p><p>Karma looked happy as he settled back next to E Class.</p><p>"You're evil," Rio said in amusement as 3-A grew flustered.</p><p>Karma chuckled softly as he watched his future classmates scramble to make sense of it. "Yeah, I know."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's memory switched to a day at school after that incident. (He must've gotten bored, sharing the stage with a nobody.) Nagisa watched Karma leave the classroom with his bag in hand. A visualization of Nagisa's feelings showed the two of them surrounded by black. They were facing away from each other with a large gap between them, both of them hesitant to turn around. (By the time they suspended him, we'd gone back to being just classmates.)</b>
</p><p>Karma's smile dropped. "You're not a nobody."</p><p>Nagisa glanced up, grimacing. "Then why did you get bored?"</p><p>Karma grew quiet again, looking away. "I didn't get bored..."</p><p>Nagisa looked more lost, staying quiet.</p><p>
  <b>Karma thought about his past with Nagisa as well. (He's always been a harmless little mouse, making him one of the few people a combative guy like me didn't have to be careful around. Not him, though. Looking back on it now, I'm the one who put the distance between us. Even then, there was something about him that made me nervous.)</b>
</p><p>Karma gritted his teeth while some students were whispering around the hall.</p><p>Nagisa stiffened, feeling sick. "Do the rest of you guys feel the same?"</p><p>"What?" Sugino looked over in surprise. "Of course not!"</p><p>"I mean, the talent for killing is a bit off-putting but..." Yoshida shrugged.</p><p>"But we don't make it a big deal," Terasaka said, shrugging.</p><p>"I think I found it uneasy at first," Hiroto replied, shrugging. "But once I accepted it, I didn't feel weird about it anymore."</p><p>Nagisa hummed, not looking at Karma who had stayed silent.</p><p>
  <b>Karma remembered a day from first year that he and Nagisa went out to eat at a fast-food restaurant. He had retrieved his order and was looking for the table Nagisa had chosen. "Now where'd he run off to?" Karma had asked before shouting, "Hey, Nagisa!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened when he remembered this. (Wait, is this when...?)</p><p>Karma let out a deep sigh.</p><p>
  <b>(I could put my guard down around him.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa reached toward him and poked his back. Karma felt helpless, as if whoever had poked him could have killed him and he wouldn't have been able to react in time. He clenched his teeth and turned around quickly, ready to fight whoever was behind him if need be, but it was just Nagisa, smiling with his finger still raised.</b>
</p><p>A few students jumped in alarm.</p><p>"I still can't get over how he does that," Bando muttered.</p><p>
  <b>"I've been right here the whole time," Nagisa said. "You didn't see me?"</b>
</p><p>Karma tensed when he saw Nagisa stare at him in alarm.</p><p>"That's...that's how I made you feel?" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>Karma didn't reply, digging his fingers into his leg.</p><p>Rio exchanged an anxious look with Kayano as the tension started to grow suffocating the longer everyone was silent.</p><p>
  <b>Karma had stared at him, surprised, before sitting down across from him as if nothing had happened. "You're so tiny you're below my eyeline!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh..."</b>
</p><p>"Heh." Sugino gave a weak laugh. "Funny..." He grimaced when Karma and Nagisa stayed silent.</p><p>Isogai shared a worried look with Hiroto as the awkwardness got worse.</p><p>
  <b>(But for some reason, he had me on edge. It was like if he wanted, he could have killed me in my sleep. Always so sweet-natured and honest.) A picture of Nagisa from first year appeared on the screen. (On the surface, we couldn't have been more different.) The picture of Nagisa faded into a silhouette. Behind it appeared an ominous, menacing Nagisa that had golden, glowing eyes and was represented by the snakes surrounding him. (Still... beneath that innocent facade lurked something else. Something downright sinister.)</b>
</p><p>(Sinister?) Nagisa felt sicker.</p><p>
  <b>(I wanted to drag it out of him, crush it.) The screen showed a picture of Karma, finished beating up Nagisa to the point where he was lying, near unconscious, in an alley.</b>
</p><p>"Fuck!" A student swore while the rest were gawking at the screen.</p><p>Koro-sensei grew more concerned when he looked over at the boys. (Holding back that many unresolved issues isn't good for anyone.)</p><p>
  <b>Karma stood a few feet away, watching him. (Not that there would have been any point fighting him in class. Whatever he has, it's totally beyond all that.)</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck?" Terasaka whispered as the rest of their friends and the students grew more and more disturbed.</p><p>Karma's hand shook slightly, feeling his skin prickle. Not looking at the screen anymore.</p><p>
  <b>Karma's mind returned to what was going on in the present as he concluded his train of thought. (I couldn't deal. Before long, we'd drifted apart. And here we are - a couple of third years in a class on assassination, staring each other down.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There were shadows covering both Karma and Nagisa's eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa finished with, (This is it. The only way to get our point across is to win.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They looked up and made eye contact, their eyes glowing with determination. They both held up their knives.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You are <em>so</em> going down!" they said in unison.</b>
</p><p>"Then why did you still want to be my friend when you came back from suspension?" Nagisa's voice was quiet and bland.</p><p>Karma stayed silent, staring at the ground while everyone else watched warily.</p><p>Nagisa's hands trembled, feeling something get caught in his throat. "If I make you uncomfortable then why...why even bother?" His eyes started to sting. "You didn't have to force yourself to be my friend—"</p><p>"I wasn't forcing anything," Karma snapped, trying to stop himself from shaking. "I wanted to be your friend! I wanted to hang out with you!"<br/><br/></p><p>"Then why do you keep doing this!" Nagisa's voice rose, as the students edged back. "You keep leaving—"</p><p>"Well, what the fuck else am I meant to do?" Karma shoved him, feeling his chest hurt. "You want me to stay and make things worse?!"</p><p>"JUST TALK TO ME!" Nagisa shoved him back.</p><p>"Boys!" Koro-sensei quickly hurried over. "Let's calm down—"</p><p>Nagisa manoeuvred around and tried to shove Karma again. "Stop ignoring me! Stop running away!"</p><p>"Karma, Nagisa!" Karasuma tried to help Koro-sensei intervene, grabbing Karma's shoulder but the red-head shook him off.</p><p>"I'm not running!" Karma snapped, grabbing his arm. "I'm not the one running away—"</p><p>"Yes, you are!" Nagisa snapped, wrenching his arm free then Karma loosened his grip, standing up. "Just talk—"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it!" Karma yelled, standing up while the students and teachers were watching. "Stop pushing me—"</p><p>"Then stop playing games with me." Nagisa balled his hands into fists. "Stop getting me to trust you and then just leave. Stop being a shitty friend!"</p><p>"Fuck you!" Karma yelled back, wanting to smash his fist against something.</p><p>"BOYS!" Koro-sensei raised his voice, causing them to tense up like they'd only just realised they had an audience. "Please, enough."</p><p>A silence settled between them as they both shook, the rest of the school staying silent like one small noise would set off a bomb.</p><p>Karma curled his hands into fists, growing nauseous. (I'm not running I'm not...) He remembered everyone's questions, Asano's smug smile, and felt his fingers twitch. (Fuck!)<br/><br/></p><p>He grabbed Nagisa's arm and yanked him along. "Fine!"</p><p>"Karma?" Nagisa looked surprised.</p><p>"You wanna talk so bad?!" Karma snapped, glaring at him. "Then come on!"</p><p>Karasuma stepped forward to stop him but Koro-sensei held out a tentacle to block him, shaking his head.</p><p>"Shit." Sugino stood up but Kayano grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Don't." Kayano said, frowning. "They need to talk this out."</p><p>"You sure they're gonna talk or fight?" Kimura questioned.</p><p>Karma ignored everyone else and dragged Nagisa into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Nagisa stumbled back a little, looking up in surprise. "Karma—"</p><p>"I'm not pretending," Karma snapped, shaking slightly. "You really think I'm the type of person to pull that bullshit and pretend to be someone's friend?"</p><p>Nagisa frowned, feeling his stomach twist. "No..." He grimaced. "But then why—?"</p><p>"Because I don't know how to deal with it okay?!" Karma shook more. "You were the first real friend I fucking had and then I found out you could kill me whenever you wanted—I freaked out, okay?!" He clenched his jaw tight, pacing back and fourth as the anger buzzed from his fingers and spread. "How the hell was I meant to even tell you what was wrong? 'Sorry, Nagisa, you make me uncomfortable?'—what kind of shit excuse is that?!"</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed when he saw how agitated he was now. "I..."</p><p>"I didn't know what to do, so I ran away," he admitted, shaking still. "I ran because for the first time I didn't know how to deal with a problem without hitting it! I thought if I did that it would be better for both of us because I fucked up and I don't how to stop fucking up!"</p><p>Nagisa stayed silent and stared at him. "...I...I thought I did something wrong."</p><p>Karma turned away from him when the guilt grew worse. "You didn't..."</p><p>"...I should have asked you why," he replied quietly. "I should have tried to talk to you."</p><p>"I would have found a way to get out of it," Karma admitted. "And back then, I would have just made things worse—I might have actually punched you." He felt a rise of shame. "I keep making a mess of things. I keep finding ways to ruin it." He looked at his hand. "I thought I could still be your friend if I just kept a distance, that way we could hang out, as long as I kept my guard up."</p><p>"...I get it," Nagisa said quietly. "I...I keep my guard up with my mom even when she's having a good day." He grimaced. "I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable, but I can't change that part of me. This is who I am."</p><p>"I don't want you to stop being like that," Karma told him. "I don't want you to change—it's not your fault, I just can't stop freaking out about it!" He grimaced. "It's not your fault." He sat down on the tiles, leaning against the wall.</p><p>Nagisa hesitated before sitting down next to him, the two sitting in silence for a moment. "...I still find it hard to get close to people...properly, I mean." He sighed, crossing his legs as he lowered his gaze. "Everything with my mom...I was scared. I kept thinking...I still think, people will just think there's something wrong with me. I kept people at a distance too."</p><p>Karma stayed tense. "...I...I didn't talk to kids my own age until I was five," his voice was quiet, as Nagisa listened. "My parents are...they're okay...they're not like your mom or the Principal, they just...they aren't there." He clenched his hands tight. "So, I stayed at home a lot with different housekeepers and stuff. I got bored a lot so I'd do stupid pranks and get in trouble, so my parents' friends didn't like their kids playing with me so I didn't have any friends. I didn't know how to..."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "It felt weird interacting with other kids?"</p><p>"...Yeah," Karma muttered, growing embarrassed. "I didn't...it was like we were on different wavelengths, and I'd say stupid weird crap so they thought I was weird." He gave a strained laugh. "And everyone wants to pick on the weird kid with the weird name so when they started picking fights, I shoved back...and then I didn't stop."</p><p>Nagisa hummed, starting to understand. "I did the opposite...I just found it easier to stop fighting back."</p><p>Karma scoffed, swallowing. "Guess we're both hopeless..."</p><p>He smiled feebly. "Yeah..."</p><p>They could hear muffled voices from outside when another silence settled between them.</p><p>"...I'm sorry," Karma said after a moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry too," Nagisa said.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Stop apologizing." He sighed. "I swear the world could end and you'd still blame yourself."</p><p>Nagisa scowled. "No, I wouldn't!"</p><p>Karma shook his head. "Just admit I was a jerk so I can stop feeling guilty."</p><p>"I already kind of said that when I said you were a shitty friend," Nagisa replied, frowning.</p><p>"...I guess." Karma sat up, reaching into his pocket. "Here."</p><p>Nagisa looked confused when he passed him the phone. "What?"</p><p>"You can delete one picture of you in a skirt from my photo album," Karma said, sighing. "Call it a peace offering."</p><p>Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "What if I delete more than one?"</p><p>Karma smirked. "You won't, you're too honest."</p><p>Nagisa scowled slightly. "Fine..." His scowl faded into a smile. "Thanks."</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Look, I just don't like feeling guilty."</p><p>The blue-haired boy's smile grew, opening the album. "Well, I still appreciate—WHY IS YOUR WHOLE PHOTO ALBUM ME CROSSDRESSING!!?"</p><p>Karma looked over boredly. "A guy needs a hobby."</p><p>Nagisa clenched thE pone tight and stared at the photos in horror. "ARE SAME OF THESE PHOTOSHOPPED?!!"</p><p>Karma grinned, navigating the menu. "Yeah, I've really been improving my editing."</p><p>*Meanwhile in the girls' bathroom*</p><p>"What are they saying?" Kayano whispered, pressing her ear near the vent in the girls' bathroom. Herself and a group of twenty girls and boys crowded in the bathroom.</p><p>"I don't know," Rio whispered, leaning against the wall.</p><p>Tsuda was straining to hear as well, as she, Machida, Tanaka, and Hatanaka were trying to listen as well.</p><p>"Karma was yelling earlier," Machida whispered.</p><p>"Uh..." Asami looked confused. "Aren't boys not meant to be in here?"</p><p>"Who cares?" Hatanaka rolled his eyes, pressing a cup to the wall. "There's no way I'm missing out on this!"</p><p>*Meanwhile outside in the assembly hall.*</p><p>"Are they still yelling at each other?" Oota whispered as he and the rest of the school had moved to the bathroom door like metal clinging to a magnet.</p><p>Kondo had his head firmly pressed against the door, while Sugino, Ren, Araki, Miura, Koro-sensei, and Tsuda were all gathered around as well trying to listen.</p><p>The rest of the students crowded around trying to get what whispers they could.</p><p>"No, they've gone quiet!" Kondo hissed, straining to listen. "I think they're kissing!"</p><p>"No, they aren't!" Miura snapped.</p><p>"I don't know..." Ren narrowed her eyes, listening close. "They have gone really quiet."</p><p>"Maybe they killed each other," Asano suggested dryly.</p><p>"Asano!" Kataoka chided.</p><p>He shrugged. "It's a possibility."</p><p>"They haven't killed each other," Koro-sensei told them. "They're making up—oh, this is so emotional."</p><p>"Why are you encouraging this?!" Karasuma looked annoyed, on the outskirts with the rest of the teachers.</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. "Are you really surprised?"</p><p>They reeled back when they heard Nagisa yelled something about photos.</p><p>"Uh, are they still angry?" Sugino questioned.</p><p>Ren frowned. "I think he's complaining about crossdressing."</p><p>"Guys!!" Ritsu looked distressed, waving her arms. "Please! We really need to get back to watching the episodes!!"</p><p>"Do you think they're crying?" Araki questioned.</p><p>"They did seem pretty emotional," Shindo commented, shrugging.</p><p>"Guys!" Ritsu wept simulated tears. "PLEASE!"</p><p>Kondo frowned, looking up at the others. "Maybe they—"</p><p>He fell back when the door of the bathroom opened and Nagisa and Karma stared at them all in confusion.</p><p>They all stood there stock still for a few seconds like they hadn't just been eavesdropping on the entire conversation.</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa frowned.</p><p>Kayano burst out of the girls' bathroom with the other group. "Are they dead—oh, hi!" She nearly fell over from backtracking so hard. "Hey! Nagisa, Karma!"</p><p>The two boys stared at her blankly and then turned their unimpressed gaze to the other students and then Koro-sensei.</p><p>"Wow..." Karma said dryly.</p><p>"This isn't what it looks like!" Koro-sensei spluttered. "W-We were just—just investigating a strange noise in the pipes!"</p><p>"No one believes that," Nagisa replied.</p><p>Koro-sensei yelped. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" He sobbed. "A shameful sensei!"</p><p>"GUYS!!" Ritsu cried, finally regaining their attention. "PLEASE, We don't have much time!!"</p><p>A few students winced when she yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, we know," Karma sighed, walking over with Nagisa to where they were sat. "You could have just kept watching without us."</p><p>"Like hell!" Machida scoffed as the students sheepishly started sitting back down. "This is your big fight!"</p><p>"Plus, we just wanted to make sure you guys didn't kill each other," Rio said, looking embarrassed.</p><p>"Fair enough," Karma replied, shrugging.</p><p>"So, um..." Kayano sat down next to Nagisa. "You guys are...?"</p><p>"Is everything okay now?" Sugino asked anxiously.</p><p>"Yeah..." Nagisa looked relieved. "Things are okay..." He glanced at Karma. "Right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Karma replied, smilingly. "It's cool."</p><p>A lot of students sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <b>There were shadows covering both Karma and Nagisa's eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa finished with, (This is it. The only way to get our point across is to win.)</b>
</p><p>"Or you could just have a debate, but that's just my suggestion," Araki muttered to himself. "Why talk when you can just kill each other? Because that's a rational response, right?"</p><p>
  <b>They looked up and made eye contact, their eyes glowing with determination. They both held up their knives.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You are <em>so</em> going down!" they said in unison.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, this gonna be good," Oota exclaimed.</p><p>Fuwa hummed. "I'll admit, drama aside, this is pretty exciting."</p><p>
  <b>They stood across from each other in fighting stances. Both of them seemed calm, despite the circumstances.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class E watched. "Nagisa...?" Kayano said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A desire to win, to <em>conquer</em>! The all-consuming competitive streak of youth!" Koro-sensei directed his next words to the two boys. They were listening, but they didn't look at him as he spoke. "You must forget about me in this moment. Clear your minds! It's about what's in front of you!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa let out a deep breath. "Hey." He looked at Karma. "No matter what happens in the future, we're still good, right?"</p><p>Karma nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah...we're good."</p><p>Nagisa smiled in relief. "Good."</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled, getting tears on Karasuma's shirt. "So beautiful!"</p><p>"Stop crying near me." Karasuma looked annoyed.</p><p>
  <b>Without responding to their teacher, both Karma and Nagisa sprinted toward each other. They paused when their knives collided. Both colors of paint went flying.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WE KILL!" Karma shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WE SAVE!" Nagisa yelled back.</b>
</p><p>"I'm betting on Karma," Kondo whispered. "1,000 YEN."</p><p>Tsuda scoffed. "Normally I'd choose Karma, but Nagisa is full of surprises so...I'm betting against."</p><p>"2,000 Yen on Karma," Okajima whispered.</p><p>"I'll bet against," Sugaya said.</p><p>"Hey, you guys placing bets?" Hara asked, earning nods from them. "I'll bet on Nagisa to win."</p><p>"Same," Yoshida whispered. "I think Nagisa is gonna—"</p><p>"You know we can hear you, right?" Karma interrupted, causing the whispering to stop.</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"No, take backs!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm betting 100 yen!" a student yelled</p><p>"Seriously, only 100 yen?"</p><p>"Hey! Cut me some slack I don't get my allowance until Saturday!</p><p>
  <b>Karma, without looking down, wrapped his leg around Nagisa's ankle and pulled it out from under him. Nagisa immediately regained his balance. Karma then tried to do the same to both of Nagisa's legs, but the smaller boy jumped. When he landed, his feet were facing the opposite direction, preparing an attack.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma used his free hand to grab the wrist of the hand Nagisa held his knife with and turned himself around, forcing Nagisa's hands to go above his head. Nagisa clenched his teeth as Karma flung him over his back.</b>
</p><p>"WHOA!"</p><p>"This is awesome!" Adachi yelled.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa landed on his feet and, without hesitation, dove for Karma's stomach. Karma used his feet to stop himself from sliding farther backward. He picked up a foot from the ground and used it to fling Nagisa's body away from him.</b>
</p><p>"Oh my gosh!!" Hinano's eyes widened. "You're both so quick!"</p><p>"I know, right, you guys are blocking and attacking like crazy!" Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>Karasuma looked impressed. "You've developed a lot in your training."</p><p>"Yeah, even Nagisa's showing impressive defense and attack here," Bitch-sensei said in awe.</p><p>"And they're anticipating each other's moves very well," Koro-sensei praised. "How well they know each other is reflecting a lot here."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa landed on the back of his neck, rolling once more before crouching on his feet. Karma jumped forward to attack again, but when he saw Nagisa back up in a fighting stance, he stopped himself and moved into his own. They both stood there for a moment, facing each other.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm surprised a tackle that well-timed didn't bring him down!" Sugaya said, eyes wide.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's a pretty big difference in strength between the two of them," Chiba explained. Nakamura was standing next to him, open-mouthed.</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, if Karma was caught off guard then that move might have worked," Hazama commented. "But with them, both focused it's going to be a lot harder."</p><p>Toka nodded. "It's like they're mentally both armoured up."</p><p>"Yeah, but every armour has chinks," Hara said, frowning. "It's just a matter of who finds and gets a hit in first."</p><p>
  <b>"Indeed," Koro-sensei said. "If one knife connects, it's a win. Karma won't hesitate to use the brief window of time to his advantage. But observe Nagisa closely. He's carrying a second blade."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You think he'll try the clap stunner?" Kayano asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa were staring at each other with murderous intent.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, you both look scary." Hinano gave a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Total focus," Kanzaki murmured.</p><p>Nagisa smiled disarmingly. "Well, Koro-sensei told us to be, plus in a battle like this it'll feel like life and death."</p><p>
  <b>"Unlikely," Koro-sensei responded. "Karma will have noticed the hilt on his leg. The second blade won't come as a surprise." He began narrating as if this were an introduction to a TV show addressing a cliffhanger from the last episode. "Two assassins, their weapons and methods worlds apart. How will this contest be settled? ...Don't touch that dial, folks."</b>
</p><p>"HEY!" Fuwa looked outraged. "LEAVE THE FOURTH WALL JOKES FOR ME!"</p><p>Koro-sensei whistled innocently. "I don't know what you mean."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "None of you are making sense..."</p><p>
  <b>Karma sprinted toward Nagisa as fast as he could. He forcefully swiped at Nagisa's face with the knife. Nagisa dodged as Karma swung at him again, this time aiming for his chest. Nagisa jumped back and jabbed at Karma's shoulder. Karma swerved out of the way and did the same. Nagisa dodged again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This time, when Nagisa tried to hit his shoulder, Karma was expecting it. He hooked his arm into the attacking one. Karma used his free hand to grab Nagisa's forearm and slam him onto the ground, not letting go. Nagisa rolled onto his upper back and used his legs to fling Karma over his head. Karma landed on his back hard enough that the wind should have been knocked out of him, but he was on his knees within a fraction of a second.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before he could rise to his feet, however, Nagisa jumped toward him, knife raised. Karma used his own knife to block the strike, falling onto his back again. Karma's eyes widened and teeth clenched as blue paint flew off the end of Nagisa's knife, revealing that he was unnerved by this attack in particular.</b>
</p><p>"SHIT, DUDE!" Yoshida swore. "That was close!!"</p><p>"Yeah, it was." Karma looked impressed. "You're really giving your all for this one."</p><p>Nagisa nodded seriously. "It's Koro-sensei's life on the line. I have to dedicate everything if I really believe in saving him."</p><p>Karma smiled slightly. (Guess we really are similar.) He looked at him curiously. (He may say we're completely different, but we'll both pour everything we have to do what we think is right, even if it means we'll get hurt in the process.)</p><p>
  <b>Karma flung Nagisa over his head again, quickly standing and preparing to face him when he attacked again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma waited for Nagisa's next move. (If I don't wanna get inked, the trick is to take the hits like a pro.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa came sprinting at Karma again, but before he came too close, Karma kicked him in the chest as hard as he could, making both of them fly backward. Karma rolled to his feet quickly and, while Nagisa was still in the air, swung his leg around and nailed him in the side of the head with his heel.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa let out a shout in pain and slammed face-first into the ground. That wasn't enough to take him out, though. He turned his head toward Karma as the redhead leapt through the air with a Koro-sensei face.</b>
</p><p>Rio snorted. "Seriously? That face?!"</p><p>Karma smirked. "What's wrong with some healthy bloodlust while fighting?"</p><p>
  <b>His knife was held above his head. As he drew closer to Nagisa, he spread his legs apart, preparing to straddle his stomach to gain almost complete control over the fight. He thrusted his knife at him with full force, but Nagisa moved out of the way in time. Karma's knife, instead of hitting Nagisa, dug into the dirt.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Now!) Nagisa thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He used his heel to kick Karma's knife away. Karma's eyes followed it, his face revealing frustration, as it landed out of reach.</b>
</p><p>There was a resounding 'Ooh'.</p><p>"Shit..." scowled. "I've run out of food, and it's getting to the good part!"</p><p>Kamei was recording t on her phone. "My phone's nearly out of battery!"</p><p>"This is so cool!" Her friend squealed. "Look how strong Karma is!"</p><p>"Screw Karma, Nagisa is way cooler!" Maru gushed.</p><p>"Oh, please, I love both of them!" Her friend sighed dreamily.</p><p>"Uh..." Reiko frowned. "Isn't this about the fight, not how dreamy you think they look."</p><p>"Shut up, Reiko!"</p><p>
  <b>(Nice!) Karasuma thought, impressed. (Got his knife away!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked away from the knife and back at Karma, rushing toward him. (I've got this!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But Karma was faster. Just as Nagisa was starting to gain momentum, Karma came crashing into him, head butting him in the chin so hard he flew into the air and dropped his own knife.</b>
</p><p>"Ooh!"</p><p>"Karma, you're quick!" Okano said.</p><p>"I'm surprised both your chins aren't broken," Takebayashi commented. "Or you have a concussion."</p><p>"Well, they are wearing that protective gear," Okuda reminded him.</p><p>
  <b>"Both their knives are out of reach!" Sugino said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait," Kayano corrected, "look, not the one on his leg!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa held one hand to where he had been hit as his other reached for his second knife, but Karma predicted his intentions. He sprinted forward at an incredible speed and slammed his shoulder into Nagisa's chest with as much force as he could, following it up with an elbow to the side of the head. Nagisa stumbled backward and coughed before crouching down. He held the side of his face, the pain great enough for him to stop fighting, if only for a moment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't even bother," Karma told him, forming and unforming a fist. "The second you go for that knife, this fight belongs to <em>me</em>!" He appeared in front of Nagisa, grabbing him under his arm and on his opposite shoulder. He kneed him in the stomach with every other word that came out of his mouth. "I'll <em>knock</em> you <em>on</em> your <em>ass</em> and <em>take</em> my <em>sweet time</em> with the <em>final blow</em>!"</b>
</p><p>Kayano cringed. "That looked like it hurt."</p><p>"Yeah, it probably did." Karma smiled, shrugging. "Sorry."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "I just hope nothing's broken after this."</p><p>"Uh..." Kanada and a number of others looked concerned.</p><p>"Is anyone else worries of how unbothered they are that they're beating the crap out of each other?" Aoi questioned.</p><p>Asano sighed. "We already concluded they are insane," he reminded them. "If they aren't killed by other assassins then it's more than likely they'll just murder each other."</p><p>Hazama shrugged, overhearing. "Yeah, probably."</p><p>Rinka nodded. "I think I'd rather die by a friend's hand than an enemy's."</p><p>Chiba nodded solemnly. "I agree."</p><p>"...What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Tsuda swore.</p><p>
  <b>Saliva flew out of Nagisa's mouth. Pained as he looked like he was weighing up the odds. Karma lifted Nagisa by his hair and hood and held him up, waiting for him to do something. Suddenly, Nagisa looked up and pounded his fist into the center of Karma's face as hard as he could.</b>
</p><p>Karma chuckled. "Nice hit."</p><p>Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck. "I doubt it did any damage."</p><p>"At least you landed a punch," Karma said, nudging him.</p><p>
  <b>Karma released his grip and looked at him brightly, smiling sadistically. He tilted his head. "Hm!" he said, amused. "Oh, that's all you've got?" As if specifying what he was asking for, he took his own fist and nailed it on the side of Nagisa's head. Nagisa was once again flying through the air. This time, Nagisa took his foot that was already near Karma's head and kicked him in the side of his face. "Hm!" Karma said again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Holy crap!" Hara noticed, worried. "He's taking Nagisa's attacks on purpose!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"His hits have got to be having some kind of effect, right?" Sugaya said. "He's been upping his game for a whole year now!"</b>
</p><p>"And muscle..." Adachi murmured, appreciating the view on the screen.</p><p>"Seriously! Just stop!" His friend begged. "Stop!"</p><p>"But he has a point!" A girl commented, smiling. "Karma really upped his game."</p><p>Adachi took a photo of Karma on screen.</p><p>A few students sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>"Karma is first and foremost a combat assassin," Koro-sensei explained. "He relishes process, the bargaining, the strategy. Only when he's gone through the moves will he deal the decisive blow."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei continued talking as the fighting went on. "Nagisa, on the other hand, is a pure assassin, single-mindedly searching for the one strike that will secure victory. Karma has trained himself to take a beating. Hit after hit, he'll stand his ground and give as good as he gets. Should he hold out indefinitely, Nagisa will have no honorable choice but to accept defeat."</b>
</p><p>"Karma's gaining the advantage for the win, plus he has the stamina to draw the fight along," Terasaka commented.</p><p>Takebayashi nodded. "Unless Nagisa catches him off-guard..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tried to punch Karma's face again. He dodged. Karma spun around and tried to use his opposite arm to swing around and hit Nagisa's head, but he ducked. Karma threw a fist at him, but Nagisa blocked and dodged. When Karma's arm ended up directly beside Nagisa, the smaller boy grabbed his upper arm with one hand and aimed his other fist at the side of Karma's head. Before he made contact, Karma turned his head so he would make hit the back of his head rather than the side. Nagisa let go of Karma's arm and punched him in the side of his face before swinging an elbow at his nose, but Karma blocked it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He harshly grabbed Nagisa's forearm and the top of his head. He tried to force Nagisa face-first into the ground, but as soon as he let go, Nagisa rolled and turned so he was crouching and facing the redhead. Karma rushed toward him and tried to kick his chest, but Nagisa blocked and punched the side of his head, following up with the same thing to the other side of his face. Karma smiled as if satisfied with Nagisa's performance.</b>
</p><p>Sugino looked at the screen amazement. (Their skillset's amazing!) He looked over at Nagisa. (He might lack the physical strength but he's still holding his own and lasting this long with.) He looked over at Karma. (And I knew Karma was talented, but it's like he stepped up to whole new level!)</p><p>
  <b>Karma's fist pounded the bottom of Nagisa's chin. Nagisa stepped backward, crouched down, and held his head in his hands, trying to minimize the pain. Karma didn't give him any time before sprinting over to him and lifting his leg as high as he could. He hammered it into Nagisa's head and Nagisa fell straight over in the dead leaves, motionless. Karma stood over him for a moment.</b>
</p><p>A lot of the students winced.</p><p>
  <b>"That was an axe kick!" Terasaka said. "Bring one of those to the table and the other guy doesn't have a chance in hell!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma walked away - the slowest movement since the fight had started. He picked up his knife and turned to look back at Nagisa. Even though he was smiling, his tone was desperate and helpless. (Let's be real, there'll never be another place like this, not ever. No one else is ever gonna let me be honest about how I feel.) He turned his head and genuinely smiled at his other classmates and teachers. His tone became confident. (But I <em>will</em> kill him. Cause like it or not, it's the right thing to do.)</b>
</p><p>Karma shifted when his classmates looked over. "It's true..." He sighed, growing uncomfortable. "Look...I know I can be..." He grimaced. "Not the most open person."</p><p>"Kind of an understatement," Mimura tried to joke.</p><p>Karma nearly smirked. "Yeah...well. I do...<em>care</em> about you guys." He scowled when his cheeks heated up. "You're my friends." He grew more embarrassed, earning an encouraging smile from Nagisa. "You know, even if some of you are kind of minions."</p><p>"I'm not a minion!" Terasaka snapped, and then sighed when the others chuckled. "Whatever." He glared at Karma. "Yeah, we know you secretly care. Idiot."</p><p>"Yeah!" Hiroto laughed, swinging an arm around Karma. "You're cool, dude."</p><p>"We're happy being your friends too, Karma," Okuda said warmly.</p><p>"Yeah." Rio grinned, pinching his cheeks. "No need to be embarrassed!"</p><p>"I'm not!" He scowled, whacking her hand away, making her laugh.</p><p>"Then why are you blushing!?" Rio teased, laughing harder.</p><p>The others laughed while Karma blushed more.</p><p>
  <b>He walked back over to Nagisa. He raised the knife and prepared to strike.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But Nagisa suddenly turned and clapped loudly, two inches from Karma's face.</b>
</p><p>The laughed grew quiet as they stared at the screen in surprise.</p><p>"He went in for the attack!" Kimura said.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. (But did it work?)</p><p>
  <b>Karma jumped back, dropping his knife. (Ungh! What the-!) He looked up, glaring harshly but victoriously, his smile even bigger than before. (That's the last ounce of strength he's got!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He bit his tongue to keep from dropping!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>"Good move!" Mori praised.</p><p>"Yeah, he has quick instincts," his friend replied.</p><p>"How did you not bite your tongue off?!" Shindo questioned.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "I probably didn't bite that hard."</p><p>
  <b>(Go for it, Nagisa!) Karma thought as Nagisa took out his second blade. (Come at me with all that natural talent I never had!) Nagisa ran toward him. (<em>I'll break you over my knee like a twig.</em>) Excessive bloodlust and determination showed in Nagisa's face as he rushed toward Karma, surrounded by his snake representation. He thrust his knife toward Karma, almost close enough for it to hit. (It's all channelled into that blade! Dodge and his bloodlust will dissolve!)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chewed on his tentacles nervously as the rest of the students held their breath in anticipation.</p><p>"Shit, is this it?!" Bitch-sensei swore.</p><p>"Not if Nagisa pulls another move." Karasuma frowned, scrutinizing the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa let go of the knife and let it fly past Karma's ear, still running at him as fast as he could.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Huh? What the-) Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma's neck from the side. Nagisa's shoulder was under Karma's arm. (What's he doing?!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gave a loud shout of effort, bringing himself and Karma to the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A triangle choke!" Terasaka exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>"Damn..." Karma frowned.</p><p>"Yeah, but is it enough!?" Hara questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, wouldn't Nagisa need a lot of strength to choke him?" Sugaya said.</p><p>Okajima shrugged. "Not if he's had practice."</p><p>Sugaya did a double-take. "Wait, what?!"</p><p>
  <b>"With his carotid cinched, it's only a matter of time before he passes out!" Karasuma's face showed confusion, concern, and surprise. "Nagisa's chokehold is even more effective than it was earlier!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma struggled to escape.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"YOU ARE GOING TO HEAR ME OUT!" Nagisa shouted.</b>
</p><p>A few students winced when he yelled.</p><p>"Oh, wow, he's angry," Tanaka commented.</p><p>Juba frowned. "I mean I would be too if I'd spent the last ten minutes getting the shit beaten out of me."</p><p>"I don't think he's that angry, though," Miura said. "More passionate because he wants to get his point across."</p><p>"Karma seems calmer," Fujii commented.</p><p>"Yeah, well we all kind of sussed out he uses fighting as a coping mechanism to manage his anger," Nashizume said, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>"Look at him!" Yoshida said. "How the hell is he pinning him down like that in the first place?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The element of surprise," Koro-sensei answered. "Nagisa sacrificed his greatest skill to create a red herring, opting to finish with a martial arts move all to make a simple point: Karma's own specialty has, in the end, been turned against him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(<em>Exactly like I tried to do to him!</em>) Karma thought angrily. (Playing by my terms is making it impossible for anyone to contest the outcome!) He fought as much as he could, but still couldn't free himself from Nagisa's chokehold. He began punching Nagisa's side, but with his strength depleted, the impact wasn't doing much. (Dammit! At this rate, I'm toast!) His mouth was wide as he tried to take in as much oxygen as he could.</b>
</p><p>A number of students grew disturbed.</p><p>"Shit." Rio looked concerned. "You really are gonna pass out!"</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am being choked."</p><p>Nagisa smiled apologetically. "Sorry! I hope it doesn't hurt!"</p><p>"Uh...I'm pretty sure getting choked hurts," Koyama commented.</p><p>"Meh." Seo scoffed. "It's not even that bad!"</p><p>There was a pause as everyone turned to look at him.</p><p>Seo blushed. "W-what?!"</p><p>They all looked at Tsuchiya.</p><p>"W-what are you staring at for?!" Tsuchiya turned bright red. "M-mind your own business!"</p><p>"...Well, I could have done without that image," Rio commented dryly.</p><p>"FUCK OFF AND JUST PLAY THE EPISODE!"</p><p>
  <b>As a last ditch effort, he reached out as far as he could to try to find his knife. His eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed the hilt, holding it above his head.</b>
</p><p>The students gasped.</p><p>"Oh, crap, he has the knife!"</p><p>"It's all over now!"</p><p>"Is he going to stab him though?" Okano stared at the screen. "He can win this!"</p><p>"...But Nagisa didn't shoot him when he had the chance," Kayano spoke up.</p><p>"What?" Hara looked over. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Kayano frowned. "It's too easy of a shot..."</p><p>"I wouldn't call beating the crap out of each other easy, Kayano!" Sugino exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, but remember that Nagisa didn't have to come fight Karma, he could have just shot him and ended things there," Kayano said, frowning. "But it's like he said, the red team wouldn't have consolidated. I think the same applies here as well, I don't think the blue team would accept the win. We're not just doing this to win a fight, we're fighting over a choice."</p><p>"Yeah, I think you're probably right," Karma said, frowning. "To be honest, If I stab him right now there is the chance the save team would accept the win but...I mean stabbing my friend in the back probably isn't how I'd want to end things."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "Neither would be shooting you at point-blank range."</p><p>
  <b>"He's got a knife!" Kimura exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, no!" Kayano's hands covered her mouth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was bringing the knife closer and closer to Nagisa's back. Nagisa repeatedly grunted with effort, using more strength than he should have had left to keep Karma down. Karma noticed and his gaze softened, remembering something Nagisa had told him in their first year.</b>
</p><p>"He's hesitating!" Fumio pointed at the screen.</p><p>Karma smiled thinly. (Then I'm really not gonna do it, am I?)</p><p>Nagisa looked over in interest when he saw the hesitation. (What made him stop?)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was taking care of the two people Karma had beaten up in the alley. He'd used a cloth to wipe blood off one of their faces as he talked with Karma. "No, I can't fight," he had said. "Probably too big of a chicken to even try." He'd smiled. "Unless it was absolutely a matter of life and death!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma jammed the knife into the ground and patted Nagisa's back. "I give up. Uncle, uncle!"</b>
</p><p><b></b>"Oh..." Nagisa's eyes widened.</p><p>"WHAT?!" The students yelled.</p><p>"You're giving up?! WHAT THE HELL?!"</p><p>Someone threw their leftover snacks at the screen.</p><p>"I don't get it! Why are you giving up?" Seo looked annoyed. "Someone explain please?"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "I'm hesitating because despite his disadvantage he's giving his all to try to win because he believes it." He sighed. "He's willing to give everything just to get me to listen to him." He grimaced. "I still think killing Koro-sensei is the right thing to do, and so does my onscreen self, but I'm willing to listen and try to see if there is a way to save him. No matter how right I think I am, I respect Nagisa enough to try to see things from his point of view."</p><p>"Oh..." Seo looked genuinely surprised.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa didn't let any of the pressure off his neck. "You win, Nagisa. Good job." Nagisa squeezed his neck harder, grunting with effort. Karma coughed. "Are you listening to me?!"</b>
</p><p>"STOP!" He students yelled in worry.</p><p>Nagisa looked embarrassed. "Sorry!"</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "I know you're angry, but could you try to kill me later?"</p><p>Nagisa gave a nervous laugh. "Heh. Sorry!"</p><p>
  <b>"That's enough! Red team has surrendered." Karasuma's voice echoed across the playing field. Nagisa took the pressure off Karma's neck, but didn't move any more than that. He looked up, shocked. "Game over. Blue team is the winner."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The people on the blue team cheered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, cool," Nakamura admitted. "You worked hard for that win, Nagisa."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa moved off of Karma and laid on the leaves beside him. He looked at the ground, exhausted. "I actually... won? I beat Karma?"</b>
</p><p>Karma patted him on the head. "I know it's a shock considering how amazing I am."</p><p>Nagisa looked embarrassed, scowling.</p><p>
  <b>Karma brought a hand to his neck as he sat up. "Before you start doing a victory dance, let's make one thing perfectly clear," he said. He looked down, leaning on one hand and resting the other on his knee. "You left your back wide open to attack. I just couldn't bring myself to stab you." Nagisa pushed himself up off the ground, trembling from exhaustion. "Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. No one would have been satisfied with me winning that way." Nagisa looked at Karma, who smiled as he continued talking. "Can't believe you managed to get the drop on me with martial arts. Seriously, dude, who'd have ever thought I'd be beaten at my own game like that?" Karma flopped back to the ground next to Nagisa with an exhausted sigh, closing his eyes. "You killed me. Alright, you wanna save Koro-sensei? Talk, I'm listening."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa sat up, looking at Karma's face. "Are you really? No joke?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Quit staring at me like that; you look like mousetrap cheese." Nagisa sat straight up, annoyed. "I've seen fewer bruises on a week-old peach."</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed while Nagisa's scowl deepened into something petulant. "Aw, how cute."</p><p>Nagisa huffed, lightly punching his arm. "Jerk!"</p><p>"Hey, you're the one who nearly choked me to death!" Karma pointed out.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Yeah, but you beat me up a lot." He frowned. "Plus, I wasn't going to actually kill you."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks, I'll consider that when I'm gasping for air and choking on my own spit."</p><p>"Uh, let's just agree you two are both messed up," Hatanaka commented.</p><p>"No shit! I'm seriously questioning how healthy your friendship is!" Tanaka yelled.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "At least it isn't boring."</p><p>Tsuda raised an eyebrow. "No, just homicidal."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at him again, almost pouting. "Wow. Even in defeat, you can't bear to waste a single insult, huh? Good old Karma."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Please." Karma rolled to his upper back, then pushed off the ground from his shoulders and landed on his feet. "Look, why don't we drop all the honorifics?" Although it was a question, he said it like more of a statement. "I'm really not feeling it after that fight." He turned and made eye contact with Nagisa, but Nagisa looked away, uncomfortable with it for the first time since the conversation had started.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What now?" He looked away. "Feels kind of weird this late in the game."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma held out a hand to him, smiling. "Fine, I'll start us off. Give me your hand... Nagisa."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at him for a moment before smiling too. "Thanks, Karma." He accepted his hand.</b>
</p><p>"We can do that too if you want," Karma said, catching Nagisa by surprise.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Karma shrugged, pushing his embarrassment to the side. "Everything's already out in the open. Might as well just get over ourselves and act like real friends again."</p><p>Nagisa's surprise faded, smiling slightly. "Okay....Karma." He dropped the honorific, feeling his smile grow.</p><p>He grinned, lightly punching his arm. "No problem Nagisa-chan."</p><p>Nagisa scowled. "Hey, wait a minute—"</p><p>
  <b>The class, who had been watching, was happy that they had finally mended their friendship.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"True feelings tend to bubble up when under pressure from a big decision," Koro-sensei said to Bitch-sensei. "Often as not, there's conflict. But look!" he said, gesturing to the members of the class that were talking and getting along just fine, even after having just fought each other. "In the end, harmony reigns because these boys and girls have fought in earnest. They've come to see and appreciate one's true feelings."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was talking with Karma, more than a few bruises already visible on both of their faces. He rubbed the back of his neck. "That felt like you were pulling your punches there for the last bit, Karma," he said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma pulled him into a headlock. "Only cause I didn't wanna paralyze ya!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa sighed while Karma grinned sadistically.</p><p>"See! I do care!" Karma teased.</p><p>
  <b>"Sometimes conflict can be the best opportunity to strengthen a friendship," Koro-sensei finished.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is that another lesson?" Karasuma asked. "Without strife, we can't grow or learn a damn thing?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei simply laughed in response.</b>
</p><p>"Everything can be a lesson after all," Koro-sensei chimed. "And learning to resolve conflict is a very important lesson."</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I'd actually like to comment on that," Araki cleared his throat. "Not that seeing Karma and Nagisa's friendship get repaired isn't heartwarming but....DID THIS FIGHT EVEN SOLVE THE MAIN ISSUE?!"</p><p>"Yeah, where's the actual debate on the morality of killing your teacher!?" Tsuda complained.</p><p>Karma sighed. "Look, you guys just don't get it."</p><p>"Yeah, I feel like we tackled a lot in this battle," Toka agreed.</p><p>"HOW!!?" 3-A stared at them like they were crazy.</p><p>Rio shrugged. "Look, some things don't need a debate, sometimes you've just gotta duke it out with paintball guns and beat each other up."</p><p>"What are you even saying?!" Araki exclaimed.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Don't even try to understand, they're hopeless."</p><p>"Hey! I resent that! This war help resolve a lot of class conflict!" Okajima complained.</p><p>"Yeah, we fought our way and discovered things about ourselves!" Kanzaki chimed.</p><p>"Really? Because that sounds a lot like bullshit to me!" Tsuda complained.</p><p>"Look, you guys aren't assassins, you just don't get it," Rio replied. "Besides, this war was between us as a class so we had to communicate it as assassins."</p><p>"Through fighting and trying to kill each other," Hinano chimed.</p><p>"Yeah!" Class E yelled in unison.</p><p>The rest of Class A buried their faces in their palms.</p><p>
  <b>The sun was beginning to set as the whole situation was finally put to a close. The class stood on what had previously been the fighting grounds as Karasuma spoke to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sure you all have your own thoughts on the matter," he said. "I, for one, have no objection to the course this class has chosen. That said, I can only allow you to save him on one condition. You have until the end of the month to figure out a way." The class responded with straight faces. "You might be taking a break from assassination, but others involved aren't. Their efforts are in full swing. If it turns out he needs to be killed, I believe <em>you</em> should be the ones who do it. Make me a promise. However January plays out, February onward, you'll focus on the original objective. Whether you save or kill, give it all you've got."</b>
</p><p>"That sounds fair," Nagisa nodded in agreement.</p><p>Karma nodded. "I can respect that, so long as we're all in agreement by the end mission."</p><p>"Yeah, that way we've explored each option," Nagisa said, nodding.</p><p>"Yeah, but even if you find a way to save him it won't stop others from trying to kill him," Satsuki argued. "You could end up wasting time."</p><p>"I don't think investigating a second option is a waste of time," Sugino argued. "Firstly, we're meant to have a second blade and a backup plan, finding a way to stop Koro-sensei from exploding would make a massive difference."</p><p>"Exactly! If we can stop that then the world will be saved whether we kill him or not!" Kanzaki agreed.</p><p>"Except you're all forgetting one thing," Machida said grimly. "Ritsu said you killed him in the end." 3-E grew silence as the earlier joy started to fade. "Which means it's likely there wasn't away to save him."</p><p>"That's not..." Nagisa hesitated, trying to process it. "It's..."</p><p>"We could still find a way to save him but choose to kill him," Karma said, frowning.</p><p>Machida hummed. "I guess that's true."</p><p>"So, what, you find a way to save him but still kill him?" Hashizume questioned.</p><p>"Well everyone else isn't going to stop trying to kill him so maybe they don't have a choice," Kondo reasoned.</p><p>"True..." Sugino sighed, growing more solemn as his friends started to realise the needing may be more fixed than they wanted.</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa glanced at each other, sharing a small smile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, sir!" the class responded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The next day in class, the students began discussing their plan to save Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"To put this in general terms, what about world leaders?" Takebayashi said, standing at the front of the classroom with the three teachers. "Is assassinating Koro-sensei their <em>only</em> game plan? I doubt it. Bear in mind the larger goal is to save the earth from certain destruction. They can't afford to be unilateral. Odds are they've explored options that don't involve killing him. Why don't we look into what those options might be?"</b>
</p><p>"That's true, I guess they would have a back-up plan," Rinka said, frowning.</p><p>"But if they have so many people working on, why don't they try to test a cure on Koro-sensei?" Hinano questioned.</p><p>"Um, I doubt they could even get close!" Kimura said.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "And I don't fancy myself becoming a lab rat again—it would interfere with my teaching!"</p><p>
  <b>"He's right," Karasuma agreed. "There's research facilities all over the world dedicating themselves to the problem 24/7. Needless to say, their work is highly classified. Finding out what they know will be next to impossible."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, Ritsu's enthusiastic voice interrupted Karasuma. "Infiltration of the project database complete!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT THE-"</b>
</p><p>Ritsu giggled when she saw Karasuma's outraged look. "I am a supercomputer."</p><p>Karasuma sighed while his students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"If it's online, I can access it, no problem." She opened her uniform's jacket to show unlimited data on the inside, her shirt putting more emphasis on her large chest than necessary. "What can I say? I've learned a lot in the past year."</b>
</p><p>"RISTU STOP STRIPPING!"</p><p>Some students were gawking at the screen.</p><p>Ritsu blushed. "I'm not stripping! I'm showing data!!"</p><p>Kataoka whacked Okajima's arm when he got a nosebleed. "Stop looking!"</p><p>
  <b>"Nice job," Nagisa told her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class gathered around Ritsu. "Wow. Every lab in existence has to be on this thing!" Isogai said. "Jackpot!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, oh," Ritsu said. "I've combed through all the files, but I'm not seeing any trace of the information we need."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I guess the higher-ups only handoff that kind of stuff in person," Isogai assumed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At the front of the classroom, Karasuma sighed and facepalmed.</b>
</p><p>A few more students laughed.</p><p>Karasuma looked exasperated. "You can't just go around hacking the government!"</p><p>"Why not, they do it to us all the time?" Karma shrugged.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "You do realise you can go to jail for this."</p><p>Rio winked. "Hey, what's assassination without a little risk, Mr K?!"</p><p>Hinano smiled sweetly. "That's what makes it fun!"</p><p>Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>
  <b>"Great. So is anybody even doing any research on how to save Koro-sensei?" Maehara asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Guys, look!" Fuwa pointed. "There's a lab in the US! 'Preventing Destructive Antimatter Chain Reactions Due to Tentacle Cell Aging and Fission.' I'm no scientist, but that seems like a definite hit to me! 'Last samples return from ISS on January 25th.' What is ISS? Anybody know?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait a minute..." Kayano realized. "That's..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa!" Mimura said excitedly. "The International Space Station! They're conducting their research in outer space!"</b>
</p><p>"Wow, that's amazing!" Kanzaki looked impressed.</p><p>"To bad it's so far away," Okuda sighed, disappointed.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed.</p><p>Karasuma grew worried when he saw a mischievous look cross over Koro-sensei's face.</p><p>
  <b>"Um, it's possible," Okuda said. "Certain types of research require zero gravity or a perfect vacuum, and, well, of course, if there's a chance it could cause a big, uh, catastrophic explosion, there'd be way less collateral damage."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Couldn't we just ask for the data as colleagues?" Isogai asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You could, sure," Karasuma responded, "but sadly, you kids are just one outpost among many. With all the red tape involved, that data might not make it in time."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Several of the students looked to the ground, disappointed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked at his teacher. "Mr. Karasuma."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He and Bitch-sensei looked over at him. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma's expression showed that he was serious about solving this issue the way the class had decided and was actively working with his classmates and teachers to do so. "I know what you're thinking. Killing him is still the backup plan, trust me. We're not going to go into this half-cocked. If there's <em>any</em> hope of saving him at all, we'll do whatever it takes. If not, this class will stick to its original game plan." He turned his head and smiled, his tone softening. "Won't we, Nagisa?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled back and nodded. "That's been our understanding from the start."</b>
</p><p>"Ah, class harmony," Koro-sensei chimed. "See, children!" He looked at Class A. "Sometimes a healthy understanding can be formed by violent battles and a presentation of skill!"</p><p>3-A looked unconvinced.</p><p>"Or you're all just crazy," Tanaka commented.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going with crazy," Tsuda agree.</p><p>Class E looked more amused than offended.</p><p>"Hey, we can't help being cool!" Hiroto joked.</p><p>"Just because you can't handle the awesomeness!" Muramatsu laughed.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Let's add delusional on the list as well."</p><p>"Already on it." Tanaka wrote it down as a side-note in the notebook.</p><p>
  <b>Karma turned back to Karasuma. His smile faded. "Before we do anything, I need a blueprint. Be square with us: how serious are the rules we're about to break?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before Karasuma answered, Koro-sensei turned to the teachers. "Mr. Karasuma. Miss Irina." The two looked at him, acknowledging him. "Will you give the students and I a moment?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" They looked questioningly at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What we're about to discuss might potentially cause one or two liability issues for you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After the two had left and the students had returned to their seats, Koro-sensei began leading the class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okie-dokie."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, wait a second! Did they just leave without asking any further questions?!" Hokoma looked confused.</p><p>Hatanaka shrugged. "Looks like it."</p><p>Karasuma frowned, crossing his arms. "We probably did ask questions but we also are trying to respect our students' decision."</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. "Plus the octopus isn't going to do anything to endanger the little brats lives so we might as well give him some leeway."</p><p>Karasuma's eyes narrowed at Koro-sensei. "And I assume he isn't stupid enough to do something that could land his students in jail."</p><p>Koro-sensei whistled innocently.</p><p>
  <b>"Here's essentially what you're trying to do. You need to grab a quick peek of the research data in question before it reaches America from outer space."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked down. "Yeah, but as for the how..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How indeed!" Koro-sensei said mischievously, holding up a tablet. The screen had a picture of a rocket with the caption 'Photo: Proof-of-Concept Craft Under Development.'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class looked at it, confused.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma's eyes narrowed suspiciously. (Wait a second...)</p><p>
  <b>"Lookie, lookie! Guess where this beautifully streamlined bucket of bolts is about to be sent?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is that a manned rocket?" Itona asked.</b>
</p><p>Asano frowned. "Is he implying..."</p><p>"No..." Araki looked like he was at his wit's end. "This is...he isn't really going to..."</p><p>
  <b>"Precisely," Koro-sensei answered. "A proof-of-concept craft, developed right here in Japan. Test dummies have been given the honor of taking the first trip." His face darkened mischievously. "But what if they were replaced... with actual people?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class gasped, finally understanding what he was saying.</b>
</p><p>Many jaws dropped to the ground.</p><p>"Is he...is he serious?!" Koyama choked.</p><p>Asano dragged his hand over his face. "Yes...yes, he is. Why are we even surprised at this point?"</p><p>Karasuma's eyes widened in alarm. "WHAT!?"</p><p>Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles. "What a wonderful class project!"</p><p>"ARE YOU INSANE?!" A vein popped in Karasuma's head.</p><p>"Wait, space?" Okuda looked amazed.</p><p>"Seriously?!" Nagisa exclaimed. "You want to send us to space?!"</p><p>Karma looked nervous. "Uh, that's a little crazy, sir, even by your standards."</p><p>"You can't send them into space!" Karasuma yelled. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!"</p><p>"Of course!" Koro-sensei's excitement remained. "I've tried a number of times, but really, it's quite exciting—just think of how much they'd learn!"</p><p>"Don't even try to understand, he's an idiot." Bitch-sensei held Karasuma back before he blew a blood vessel.</p><p>
  <b>"You're serious," Takebayashi realized.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma laughed. "That's it. Our teacher's officially gone off the deep end!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was beyond excited. "YES! Consider this the Assassination Classroom out-of-season research project!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A picture of several realistically drawn students of E Class was shown as if it were a flyer. In the top center were the ISS and a picture of Saturn, which was actually a 'realistically drawn' Koro-sensei face with rings around it. "Ground control to Major Tom," an astronaut voice said. "The ISS has been hijacked!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa. No way," Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, way!" Koro-sensei insisted enthusiastically. "All the way!"</b>
</p><p>"Okay, stop!" Araki yelled. "STOP!"</p><p>"NONE OF THIS IS SANE!" Koyama yelled</p><p>"Fuck that, none of this should even be possible!" Seo complained.</p><p>"You can't go into space, idiots! DO you know how dangerous that is!" Fujii yelled.</p><p>"Yes, but also an enriching learning experience," Koro-sensei chimed in.</p><p>3-A looked like they wanted to kill him.</p><p>"I'm sure it's not that dangerous." Okajima shrugged.</p><p>"Are you fucking for real?!" Seo swore.</p><p>Asano's eye twitched. "That's..." He buried his face in his hand. "ARAKI! Prepare a presentation, I can't cope with the amount of idiocy I am encountering right now!"</p><p>Araki saluted. "I have a pen...I don't have paper, but I have a pen."</p><p>"There's the leftover paper Koro-sensei cut up around the back of the stage," Midzuno told him.</p><p>Asano snapped his fingers. "Get it ready in five minutes."</p><p>Class E watched in amusement as Class A scrambled around</p><p>"Wow, guys, it's just space, calm down," Rio teased, smirking.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Yeah, where's your sense of adventure!?"</p><p>"Be quiet," Asano snapped.</p><p>"Ah, class harmony." Koro-sensei chuckled while Karasuma tried to stab him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Season 2 Episode 19: Outer Space Time or half-assed statistics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So I took a few days off from work last week so I ended up having enough to time to get this chapter finished. </p><p>Okay, big thanks to Calla_11037 and -av27 for the transcript. So I ended up combining certain sections together as one was mainly sub and the other dub, so I just merged them together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa looked over at 3-A curiously while they gathered in groups of fives to construct the slideshow out of the scraps of paper; it was pretty well organized.</p><p>"Can we just watch the episode?" Yoshida complained.</p><p>Ritsu looked sheepish. "We are on a time limit, Asano."</p><p>Asano glared at them. "No one is watching anything until we explain how completely irresponsible and stupid this whole idea is!"</p><p>"Seriously! We have had it up to here with your bullshit!" Tsuda swore, nearly pulling her hair out. "None of this makes sense!"</p><p>"Well..." Koro-sensei cleared his throat. "Actually—"</p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>Class A threw whatever they could at him, causing him to huff when it bounced off him like a sponge hitting a wall.</p><p>Asano scowled. "I swear if I have to hear another half-assed fake science fact from you, I'll make sure you only get paid in Bingo tokens for the next six months!"</p><p>Koros-sensei yelped in horror. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!?"</p><p>He scoffed, turning away from him. "I can make it happen."</p><p>"Someone's riled up," Rio teased.</p><p>Sugino frowned. "I mean, the whole thing does sound kind of crazy."</p><p>"Yeah, but what else is new?" Hazama commented, shrugging.</p><p>"It is also really dangerous..." Kayano tapped her chin.</p><p>"But Koro-sensei wouldn't endanger our lives," Okuda said, frowning.</p><p>"Aw, that's cute," Tsuda said sweetly. "You think your teacher's sane....wow."</p><p>"Koro-sensei may be a good teacher, but he's still crazy," Ren commented.</p><p>"Excuse me!" Koro-sensei looked appalled.</p><p>"I agree, he is crazy," Karasuma said dryly, sitting back down.</p><p>"Hey!" Koro-sensei huffed. "I don't appreciate these biased and completely false—"</p><p>"You literally were a world-renowned assassin a year ago with a mass kill count, who took in the boy of the man you'd killed," Aoi commented. "And you're currently training a bunch of middle-schoolers to kill you."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...I prefer the term eccentric," Koro-sensei said evenly.</p><p>There was a loud sigh of exasperation.</p><p>"The point being I would never let my students die!" Koro-sensei quickly argued. "I can assure everyone here, that I would never send them into space without proper training and safety precautions."</p><p>"Really?" Araki smiled. "It's so funny you should say that actually—SLIDES!!"</p><p>Kondo and Miura held up the bundle of slides that had been created.</p><p>"...Wow..." Takebayashi checked his watch. "You made that in five minutes?"</p><p>Kondo and Miura high fived. "Overcoming tight deadlines for the win!!"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"LIGHTS!" Seo yelled.</p><p>The students exchange confused looks.</p><p>"...But there's a giant hole in the ceiling." A student feebly pointed up at the giant hole where the outside sun was shining.</p><p>"Oh, right..." Seo shrugged it off. "Well just be quiet then!"</p><p>"Now, sit down and listen," Asano instructed, while 3-E already looked bored. "I expect you to take notes and I will be asking questions after we have viewed the episode."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Muramatsu complained.</p><p>Isogai gave a nervous laugh. "Um, Asano, don't you think this is a little—?"</p><p>"Your opinion is not needed, Ikeman." Asano cleared his throat. "First slide."</p><p>The first slide read, 'A PRESENTATION OF WHY GOING INTO SPACE IS A STUPID IDEA AND WILL GET YOU KILLED'</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes and started looking at his phone while Nagisa took out his notebook.</p><p>"Fact one," Asano began. "The possible side effects travelling into space within the first two hours." He snapped his fingers. "These include—"</p><p>"—But are not limited to!" Kondo interjected brightly, changing to the slide. "Vomiting, loss of consciousness, Nausea, optic nerve swelling, possible loss of eyesight!"</p><p>"And!" Miura chimed in, going to the next slide. "DEATH!"</p><p>The slide showed two drawn figures dead in a spaceship while pools of vomit was floating around them; Miura's watermark was near the bottom.</p><p>A lot of students started to grow worried.</p><p>"Now considering Koro-sensei does possess<em> some</em> common sense," Asano continued. "He'll most likely put you through a fast-tracked and half-baked training program throughout January, which effectively is cramming two years of <em>minimum</em> and <em>basic</em> training into barely four to five weeks—"</p><p>"It won't be half-baked!" Koro-sense whined.</p><p>"Exactly, it'll barely be quartely baked." Asano rolled his eyes. "The effects of which would be like swallowing a large rock and hoping not to choke."</p><p>Okajima raised a hand. "How big of a rock though?"</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth and ignored him. "Slide!"</p><p>Chiba shrugged. "It's a valid question."</p><p>The next showed a unicorn with the word 'SPACE' underneath in pink marker pen.</p><p>There was a pause as they all stared at the drawing of the unicorn on the slide.</p><p>"Sorry!" Miura blushed when she realized, tossing the slide away. "Don't know how that got there!"</p><p>Asano ran a hand down his face and sighed like a man losing the will to go on. "...Next slide."</p><p>The next slide showed a figure floating and bashing into a wall.</p><p>"The next thing to consider, is the lack of preparation of preparing the body for zero gravity." Asano grimaced. "Faced with zero gravity, a young, healthy adult in space can lose up to 20% of their muscle mass in 5 to 11 days. Which means that an astronauts training requires that they do a strict regiment of building up muscle mass by spending six hours on average training in a 6.2-million-gallon pool in a spacesuit to mimic the movement struggles of space."</p><p>"We probably wouldn't be in space for too long though." Nagisa raised a hand. "And we do a lot of training with Mr Karasuma though, so maybe all that training is preparation."</p><p>"Correct, your training with Mr Karasuma would aid in making sure you don't die," he replied bluntly. "If you are at peak fitness level then the chances of negative physical effects are heavily reduced. However, at fourteen to fifteen years old the body is less than the average adult astronaut." He sighed. "But let's say for sanity purposes that due to your training and age that you do make it into space and adapt easily to the zero-gravity without choking on your own vomit—"</p><p>"Wow, thanks for the optimism, Asano," Kayano commented dryly.</p><p>"This not counting the possible malfunctions that may arise in your spacecraft—"</p><p>"I'm sure Ritsu would help!" Koro-sensei said quickly, looking nervous.</p><p>"Of course!" Ritsu chimed in.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Yes, I'm sure Ritsu would be able to fix <em>anything</em>." He raised an eyebrow. "Even a possible puncture or engineering fault that demanded PHYSICAL repairs!"</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>Koro-sensei twiddled his tentacles. "...She could talk them through repairs?"</p><p>Asano's eye twitched. "SLIDE!"</p><p>Kondo cleared his throat and went to the next slide which showed a spacecraft on fire as it hurtled to Earth with the parachutes burning.</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei gave a feeble laugh. "...I could...catch it?"</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his hand.</p><p>"...As it's hurtling to Earth while on fire?" Tsuda asked flatly. "Traveling at possibly 17,500 mph?"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked around shiftingly while 3-E looked alarmed. "Uh..."</p><p>Asano sighed again. "<em>Please</em>....next slide." The next slide was shown. "Now let's say you only remain in space for less than 24hrs, while this will mean your bodies aren't too badly affected the following side effects may still occur, such as..."</p><p>"But not limited too!" Kondo chimed in. "Loss of red blood cells, Vomiting, Balance and eyesight disorders, Fluid redistribution, nasal congestions, O-Osteoporosis, and slowing of cardiocula—"</p><p>"Cardiovascular," Asano corrected.</p><p>"Cardiovascular systems!" Kondo exclaimed. "Immune disruption, muscle atrophy and..." Miura changed the slides. "Lots of farting!"</p><p>"It's <em>excessive flatulence</em>." Asano looked annoyed. "And finally..."</p><p>The next slide read, 'DEATH'.</p><p>"Death!" Miura announced cheerfully.</p><p>Asano grimaced. "Now I won't go into the possible further side-effects upon re-entry—"</p><p>"Because we ran out of slides," Kondo commented, tossing the last slide away.</p><p>"But in summary, our conclusion drawn is that Koro-sensei is an eccentric man-child—"</p><p>"I AM NOT!" Koro-sensei complained.</p><p>"—Who clearly is overexcited and willingly is glossing over the stupidity of the whole situation just because he wants to fulfil an obsessive need to bond with his students," Asano finished. "Whether or not going to space is the only way to the get the information does not justify the complete madness of the situation and I refuse to believe there is not a more logical and less deadly alternative."</p><p>"...I mean, isn't Ritsu a supercomputer?" Araki rubbed his chin. "If they're conducting research they'll be using laptops and computers right? And they have a network link to the base on Earth, so...if there's a network, couldn't Ritsu just access the network and then access the computers through that network? Even if it's a laptop, they could be connected to a network for communication with the station?"</p><p>"Yeah! You'd still have to hack her into the main base but it would mean you wouldn't actually have to leave Earth," Oyamada commented. "Also, are we definitely sure there's no labs on Earth she could hack into to at least get basic research? What about Shiro's lap? There would at least be a chemical <em>theory</em> right that they would use before they do the testing in space?"</p><p>There was another moment of silence as they considered this and then looked over at her.</p><p>Ritsu shrugged. "Yeah, probably. I mean, I built a time machine so..."</p><p>There was another silence as they all looked over at Koro-sensei with a judging gaze.</p><p>"But it's a class bonding experience!!" Koro-sensei whined. "There's so much to learn!"</p><p>"...You know they do kind of have a point..." Okano admitted.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, not sure I'm a fan of choking on my own vomit," Hiroto commented warily.</p><p>"I guess it is really dangerous..." Okajima admitted.</p><p>"THANK YOU!" Class A exclaimed in relief.</p><p>"...But it is still kind of cool," Mimura admitted, shrugging.</p><p>There was a loud cry of exasperation.</p><p>"Look, honestly, we've come so close to dying before, it's not exactly new," Yoshida commented. "Plus it's worth the risk if it involves stopping Koro-sensei from exploding!"</p><p>"Right!" Nearly all of 3-E yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what heroes do best!" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>"...While also dying young?" Tanaka quipped in.</p><p>"Well, yeah..."</p><p>"Don't worry, children!" Koro-sensei firmly. "I can assure you, no harm will come to you! For I'd sooner rip off my own tentacles!"</p><p>"Ew..."</p><p>"Look, let's just watch the episode and see if we die or get badly injured," Karma said, shrugging. "That way you get bragging rights if we start choking or farting to death."</p><p>"Can you actually die from farting too much?" Hokoma looked disgusted.</p><p>"I think by that point it would be shitting to death," Hatanaka commented.</p><p>"Moving swiftly on!" Rio announced. "Can we watch the episode already?!"</p><p>Asano scowled, sitting down. "Fine, but I still expect you to have taken notes."</p><p>Nagisa laughed, glancing at his notes while Karma rolled his eyes.</p><p>"My turn!" Hoga jumped up and headed to the controller, shooting a smug smile at Uchida. "Everyone ready?!"</p><p>"I am curious to see if they die," Haruhi commented, shrugging.</p><p>Hoga laughed and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was beyond excited. "YES! Consider this the Assassination Classroom out-of-season research project!"</b>
</p><p>"Out of season?" Machida questioned.</p><p>"Well we are in the third semester," Koro-sensei reminded them.</p><p>
  <b>A picture of several realistically drawn students of E Class were shown as if it were a flyer. In the top center was the ISS and a picture of Saturn, which was actually a 'realistically drawn' Koro-sensei face with rings around it. "Ground control to Major Tom," an astronaut's voice said. "The ISS has been hijacked!"</b>
</p><p>"Uh, it's that your drawing Sugaya?" Kimura asked.</p><p>Sugaya shrugged. "It might be."</p><p>Karasuma gritted his teeth. "I can't believe this..."</p><p>"But think of how much they'll learn!" Koro-sensei gushed.</p><p>Karasuma wanted to strangle him. "This is insane!"</p><p>"But still kind of fun if you ignore the high death risk," Rio joked, smiling at Class A. "Don't worry, guys, it'll be fine!"</p><p>Asano scowled. "None of us will be attending your funeral."</p><p>"We'll post in a eulogy," Hashizume remarked. "It'll say, 'They died how they lived, as idiots!'"</p><p>"Aw, you'd really post in a eulogy!" Hara teased, making her classmates chuckle. "That's so sweet!"</p><p>He rest of Class A didn't seem to like the joke.</p><p>Koro-sensei patted Hashizume on the head. "Not to worry, everything will work out! I'm 89% certain!"</p><p>They all looked at him.</p><p>"...What about the other 11%?" Kimura asked warily.</p><p>"Um..." Koro-sensei gave a strained chuckle. "Well..."</p><p>
  <b>(And so, the E Class's unprecedented research project began.) Nagisa narrated. Itona was working with Takebayashi and Nakamura.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The re-entry capsule carrying the research data will plunge into the Pacific Ocean," Koro-sensei told his students. "As a precaution against potential theft by the super creature which the said data pertains, the capsule will remain unopened while enroute to the lab - an insightful provision on their part. I'm not equipped to handle heavy objects, you see. A five-ton capsule might as well be a reinforced bank safe for all I'd be able to carry it."</b>
</p><p>"Which means you wouldn't be able to catch it if it malfunctioned and came hurtling down to Earth?" Tsuda reminded him.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh. "Well...true, that definitely would have been a very big disaster!" He grew flustered. "But we have to stay positive! I'm sure nothing that terrifying will actually happen!"</p><p>"Are you 100% sure or is it just 89% again?" Araki asked dryly.</p><p>Koro-sense froze up. "Uh..."</p><p>Hazama sighed deeply. "We're gonna die."</p><p>"HAZAMA!" Koro-sensei chided. "Don't be so negative! Everything will be fine."</p><p>Karasuma gave a log suffering sigh while Bitch-sensei patted him on the back.</p><p>
  <b>"Which is why we'll get them to show us the goods before re-entry," Okano said. She looked up at Koro-sensei. "Still, though, does Japan really have the tech to launch an unmanned rocket into space?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's hard to believe, but as it so happens, yes. Of course, I might have had a <em>little</em> something to do with that, but it's whatever."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Ah, the advancement of science when facing a deadly threat!"</p><p>"Specifically one that sends their missiles back with fruit baskets," Nagisa teased.</p><p>Their teacher laughed again. "Well they went to such effort sending one after me, it's important to reimburse people for their trouble and making the effort."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled. (There were a lot of unknowns, a lot to be terrified of, but when there's a problem to tackle, we come together. And when we come together... <em>Blast off!</em>)</b>
</p><p>"Exactly!" Fuwa laughed. "Even with all the risks, this opportunity is way too cool to pass up!"</p><p>Isogai smiled sympathetically at 3-A when he saw them glare. "Don't worry, guys, we'll be careful."</p><p>Asano scowled. "We're not concerned, we just can't stand how idiodic this plan is!"</p><p>"Yeah, we're not actually worried!" Seo said stubbornly</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Yeah! <em>Sure </em>aren't."</p><p>"Well, I am concerned," Kanada quipped in. "But you guys have faced a lot of danger before so hopefully it all works out."</p><p>"Yeah! Don't die okay!" Aoi exclaimed anxiously.</p><p>Kondo nodded. "Yeah, that would be really horrible."</p><p>"And a large bummer!" Miura said.</p><p>"It would ruin all the fun," Okuda said, slightly anxious still. "But we'll be fine!"</p><p>
  <b>The opening was played/skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The chalkboard in the empty classroom showed that there were 53 days until Koro-sensei's deadline.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai stood at the front of the classroom. "Okay, we have a plan. Time to put that plan into action! First off, the rocket only holds two people." He raised his own hand, volunteering before asking the question. "Who's going?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"ME!" most of the boys in the class said immediately and in unison, eagerly raising their hands.</b>
</p><p>"That's a lot of walking caskets," Koyama commented.</p><p>"It'd be more of floating caskets," Araki replied.</p><p>
  <b>Isogai's smile wavered. "Ah... Okay."</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, the boys huh?" Nakamura commented, resting her face on her hand as she leaned against her desk.</strong>
</p><p>"It's because the girls have common sense," Asano muttered.</p><p>"Hey!" Mimura looked offended. "We have common sense too!"</p><p>"You thought a weasel was a bear," Asano replied dryly. "And then proceeded into a fit of hysterics."</p><p>"...Technically that hasn't even happened yet, so..."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't mind going as well," Hara commented, shrugging. "But it is kind of crazy."</p><p>Kataoka chuckled. "Even without seeing those Slides, I'd still be concerned on actually getting in a rocket and heading up there."</p><p>"It still sounds fun though!" Hinano looked excited. "Imagine seeing the Earth from that up high!"</p><p>"Imagine floating as well, that'd be really cool!" Okano said.</p><p>
  <strong>Koro-sensei spoke up. "It's an experimental vessel with no successful flights yet...Who <em>still</em> wants to go!?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everyone except for Itona set their hands down.</strong>
</p><p>A few students laughed while the boys who had raised their hands looked sheepish.</p><p>
  <strong>"I still want to," Said Itona.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" The class turned to look at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I love technology. The whole idea makes my mouth water. It's just... it's clear to me who should go." He turned his head to look at them. "Nagisa. Karma."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, didn't they try to kill eachother literally the day before?" Naoka commented. "Are we sure trapping them in a small space for hours is a good idea?!"</p><p>"Yeah, but they made up, remember," Uchida replied. "They're friends again."</p><p>
  <strong>Karma looked over at him with disbelief. "Huh? I'm not big on these risky challenges that rely on others," He rested his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.</strong>
</p><p>Asano scoffed. "At least you're not a complete idiot."</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm not the one freaking out over a group people he supposedly doesn't like," he shot back, causing the other boy to scowl. "I mean, I'm gonna be cautious..."</p><p>"It is overwhelming..." Nagisa forced a smile. "But it's a once in the lifetime opportunity."</p><p>Karma smiled slightly. "Yeah true..."</p><p>
  <strong>"Just send Terasaka up with a dummy."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The screen showed an image of Terasaka and a dummy's faces both framed and set up on a memorial. "If it crashes, no harm done." Karma insisted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Terasaka scowled. "What!?"</strong>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter as Terasaka lunged at Karma. "ASSHOLE!!"</p><p>Karma dodged out of the way, grinning. "What? You're thick headed enough to survive the impact of zero gravity!"</p><p>"Karma!" Nagisa chided, sighing.</p><p>"Let me at him!" Terasaka tried to attack but Isogai, Hiroto, and Sugino held him back. "This has been a long time coming!"</p><p>"Yeah, we know but we're trying to watch the episode!" Hiroto replied.</p><p>Terasaka lost his balance and hit the mat. "Ugh!"</p><p>"Dog pile!" Kondo shouted excitedly, dogpiling on with a few other boys and girls.</p><p>"Ah!" Sugino yelped when Kondo jumped on top of him.</p><p>"Guys!" Isogai complained when Hatanaka and Okajima dogpiled on top as well.</p><p>"Get off me!" Terasaka complained as they clambered over each other.</p><p>Karma took a picture on his phone and then frowned when the battery finally ran out. "Aw, man..."</p><p>
  <strong>But Kataoka smiled, glancing back and forth between Nagisa and Karma. "Karma the fighter, to provoke; Nagisa the assassin, for safety. They might be a good choice for hijacking a space station."</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>"Great," Isogai said. "Everyone save up some money so we can cover the costs."</b>
</p><p>"What costs? For the bus there?" Goto questioned.</p><p>His friend shrugged. "Probably. Koro-sensei can't just carry them all there."</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka stood from his seat and walked into Karma's space, a fist raised. Karma looked at him and sweatdropped, but otherwise kept a straight face. "Don't even think of skipping out on this, man, you nearly <em>killed</em> each other trying to get us all on the same page!" Karma turned his head away, choosing to ignore him. "Be responsible for once in your life and take charge!"</b>
</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow while a few others looked surprised.</p><p>"Exactly!" Terasaka complained, finally pushing the students off him, causing them to yelp when they fell over. "Don't let your ego ruin this. Don't pull any of that lame loner crap."</p><p>Karma's cheeks heated slightly as he narrowed his eyes. "Relax, Knucklehead, I'm not gonna bail!" He shrugged. "If Nagisa wants to go to space, I'll go to space."</p><p>His classmates smiled at him, making his cheeks heat up more as he looked away.</p><p>
  <b>"Karma?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The redhead looked toward the direction of Nagisa's voice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I say we give it a shot. What's better than a trip to outer space with your best friend?" Nagisa smiled enthusiastically. "C'mon!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked at him for a moment, then smiled. He put out his hands and shrugged. "Sure, fine. I did promise to hear you out, didn't I?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew. "Thanks!"</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Hey, I can't let you die alone. That's just sad."</p><p>"We won't die!" Nagisa insisted, frowning. "Well, at least I hope not."</p><p>"You won't!" Koro-sensei insisted.</p><p>
  <b>"Excellent," Koro-sensei said. "Then it's settled."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed the Cape Shimazu Space Center on the day of the launch. A few students from Class E were running toward the outer fence. When they came close, Karma and Nagisa smiled at each other, then crouched down. They each grabbed their left wrist and the other's right, forming a square. The three others that had come leaped onto their hands and were catapulted over the fence, landing safely on the other side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Toka and Kurahashi immediately took off the jackets of their PE uniforms, wearing black, long-sleeved shirts underneath.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe they're actually breaking into a government facility."</p><p>"I know." Bitch-sensei wiped a fake tear from her eye. "I'm so proud!"</p><p>"You're not helping!" he snapped.</p><p>"Look how far their skills have come!" Koro-sensei gushed, taking a picture.</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his hands.</p><p>
  <b>The students used dark underground tunnels to move in closer. Kimura ran across a street, hiding in the bushes on the other side. He watched the building, preparing for the right time to make his move.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Toka and Kurahashi now wore everyday skirts and coats, walking confidently through the halls of the building. They opened a door and walked in, uninvited, to the ground control room.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa, check it out!" Toka said loudly, looking around.</p><p>"This is where you launch the rockets right?" Kurahashi asked happily.</p><p>
  <strong>One of the men turned to look at the girls. "Hey, you! How the hell did you get in here?" He stood up from his chair and walked over to them.</strong>
</p><p>Both Hinano and Toka shared a grin. "Yay! Distraction time!"</p><p>Toka chuckled. "We'll have the fooled for sure!"</p><p>
  <strong>"You don't even have ID cards do you?" Another questioned.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"We're here on a field trip but we got lost! We followed some guy and wound up here." Kurahashi told them innocently, holding onto Toka. Then through another door in the room, Kimura sneaked inside without being detected as the girls continued their lie. </strong>
  <b>"But since we're here... let us do the countdown!"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smiled, sighing fondly. "They may be little brats, but they have their moments..." She grinned. "Look at them, out in the world deceiving government officials like a pro!"</p><p>Karasuma gave a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>
  <b>Kimura slipped in through a back door and sighed in relief. He'd entered without being noticed. "'Kay, Ritsu, I'm in the control room now. You said any of these computers should do the trick, right?" he whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Affirmative," Ritsu responded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, I'm plugging you in and getting out of here, stat!" Kimura plugged a flash drive into one of the computers. Toka and Kurahashi's distraction continued.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't care how cute you are - no! Authorized personnel only!" one of the ground control workers replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aw, I wanna push the launch button!" Toka insisted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey! Tickling won't help!" the worker shouted.</b>
</p><p>The students started laughing while Toka and Hinano smiled brightly.</p><p>"You're seriously tickling him?!" Otani exclaimed in between laughing.</p><p>"It's what he'd least expect!" Toka replied cheerfully.</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu quickly finished. "Security analysis complete!" she said, holding a missile behind her back. "All clear! Installation of remote control virus onto the control room mainframe successful!" Nagisa and Karma listened from an underground tunnel. "Both the on-board flight systems and the ground control network now operate on my command! We're good to go!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at Karma. "The first hurdle has been cleared. Nice." He turned his attention back to the AI. "Hey, Ritsu? Looks like a big chunk of our entry route is above ground. There anything you can do about that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Roger. I'm confirming your current position now," she responded. Starting from a map of the world, she zoomed in until she found their precise location. "There you are. How about I shut down the security camera in that sector for ten seconds?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sounds good."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"In three, two, one, go!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Karma sprinted across the open area and continued underground toward the rocket. Soon, they were under the launch site.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Security guard passing through," Ritsu told them. "Next patrol in approximately ten minutes. More cameras... let me adjust their angle. There, that should take care of it." Nagisa lifted the cover of a square manhole and jumped out. Karma did the same. "It's not off, so please be careful."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Will do," Nagisa responded. Karma began running toward the rocket. Nagisa put the cover back on the manhole and followed.</b>
</p><p>"I can't believe you guys are actually breaking into a government facility..." Machida looked worried. "I mean, it's not surprising but still..."</p><p>"It also does pull into question the security measures around the facility," Takebayashi pointed out.</p><p>"Well the facility isn't that well known so I guess they're just more laid back," Hara said, shrugging.</p><p>"Can you imagine if we got arrested?" Sugaya gave a nervous laugh. "That would be hell to explain!"</p><p>"Yes, it would," Karasuma said stiffly, causing his students to grow nervous. "I'm sure my superiors would find it very hilarious."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...I'm sensing sarcasm?" Koro-sensei commented.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how illegal this is?!" Karasuma snapped.</p><p>"Well, yes, but you have complete deniability!" Koro-sensei tried to argue. "And if the children get in trouble, I'll just take the blame—no harm done!"</p><p>"You're stealing a spacecraft!"</p><p>Koro-sensei tried to look innocent. "Technically it's just hijacking..."</p><p>"They could die!"</p><p>"It's an adventure!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes while the two men bickered.</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa rode up an elevator to reach several flights of stairs. When the elevator stopped, they ran up to the rocket. (The staircase to the rocket hatch is fifty meters. We'll have to be quick,) Nagisa thought. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who was next to the entrance to the rocket. (Koro-sensei?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was poorly disguised as a human. He wore small, round sunglasses and a black bandana that was tied right where a nose should have been. "Nurufufufu! Inspection? Perfection!"</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karma hummed. "Any accident would be a liability issue."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't say such awful things!" Koro-sensei insisted.</strong>
</p><p>Karma shrugged. "I'm just stating facts."</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, looking a little nervous. "Alright, I'll admit the plan is extremely dangerous and high risk—"</p><p>"Yeah, no shit," Terasaka commented.</p><p>"But life is full of risks, and I want each of you children to live your days to the fullest!" Koro-sensei gushed. "You never know when death may be around the corner—"</p><p>"Unless you enter a spacecraft which starts to malfunction," Rinka said dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei continued. "Each day could be your last—"</p><p>"Which in this case may be literal," Asano remarked.</p><p>"BUT THAT IS THE VALUE OF LIVING, CHILDREN!" Koro-sensei marched on. "So let's not fear the unknown and continue on into the chasm of space."</p><p>"And possibly die," Hazama was editing parts of her will. "Hey, Nagisa, Karma, you want me to write up your will?"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Might as well be prepared."</p><p>Nagisa looked nervous. "Um..."</p><p>Koro-sensei's shoulders sunk, sobbing silently. "I just want to enrich my students learning!"</p><p>Machida patted him on the back. "We know..."</p><p>
  <strong>Ritsu spoke up. "I'm relaying recorded footage of the dummies to the control-room. If you swap them out now you won't get caught."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nagisa beamed. "Come on, Karma."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karma gave a light smile and nodded.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well here we go!" Nagisa smiled anxiously.</strong>
</p><p>"Yep." Karma turned to Hazama. "Make sure to give my spice collection to Okuda and Nakamura. They'll know what to do with it."</p><p>"Nice!" Rio laughed while Okuda looked sheepish.</p><p>Hazama nodded, writing it down on a scrap of paper. "Noted."</p><p>Koro-sensei kept grumbling that no one was going to die.</p><p>
  <b>The space center began the countdown. "One hundred. Ninety-nine. Ninety-eight. Ninety-seven. Ninety-six. Ninety-five." The rest of E Class, among other spectators, were waiting in an area on the center's property to watch the rocket take off. "Ninety-four. Ninety-three. Ninety-two. Ninety-one. Ninety."</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers grew silent and started to grow uneasy as the time ticked down.</p><p>
  <b>The countdown continued as the others in the control room checked the necessities for a successful takeoff. "Liquid oxygen and liquid nitrogen systems are functioning normally," one said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano watched the rocket with worry along with the rest of her classmates. "Are they going to be okay?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.</b>
</p><p>Karma stretched. "Probably, but if you're gonna plan my funeral just make sure the food is extra spicy. If they're gonna cry then their tastebuds should at least be burning."</p><p>A number of students laughed, easing some of the tension.</p><p>
  <b>"Twenty-five. Twenty-four. Twenty-three."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Flight mode on." Fire came out of the bottom of the rocket.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Twenty-two. Twenty-one. Twenty. Nineteen."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You know something?" Nagisa said to Karma. They wore the spacesuits and were fastened into their seats. "This takes me back. We've felt this kind of nervousness before."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, definitely," Karma agreed, thinking back to when Koro-sensei had flown them to the movies. "Except, uh, something tells me we've changed a little since then."</b>
</p><p>Karma smiled faintly while Nagisa grinned.</p><p>"Yeah, this is a little less secure than having Koro-sensei right next to us!" Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck. "And it'll be a lot faster."</p><p>
  <b>"All systems go."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Five. Four. Three."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Main engine ignition."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Two. One." The countdown began going back up as flames shot out of the end of the rocket. "One. Two. Three."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"SRB ignition."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Karma were shaken around inside the rocket as it drew closer to leaving the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A cloud of smoke exploded around the rocket.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's liftoff."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The rocket flew into the sky. The students watched in amazement as their two classmates were shot into outer space.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa stared straight ahead, their faces showing no emotion.</b>
</p><p>"Seriously?! How are you not vomiting!? How are you still conscious!" Araki stressed. "Four weeks of training can't—UGH!!!"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Hey, we can't help having nerves of steel."</p><p>"Listening to your bullshit is exhausting," Hashizume complained.</p><p>"Well, we had to put up with yours so..." Fuwa grinned. "Welcome to payback!"</p><p>"Look if you wanna have a good time, just don't think about it too hard," Rio joked.</p><p>Koyama looked lost and confused. "The science...nothing...how has this become our lives!"</p><p>"Blame Shiro and his tentacle fetish," Kayano replied, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>Then, they somehow heard Koro-sensei's voice from outside the rocket. "Oh, my! It's so fast!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I didn't realize you were tagging along!" Nagisa exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei gave a small laugh. "Well, you know me; I'm a worrier. Try not to be overly concerned with getting the research data, agreed? You're soaring through space! Sit back and relish the experience!"</b>
</p><p>"And don't die in the process!" Oota reminded them brightly.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled nervously. "Yes, please don't!" He sighed. "I just want you to have a good experience—and field trips are good bonding experience for classes!"</p><p>"Hey, wait a second." Fumio frowned, just realising something. "If this is happening during school time then how is Mr Karasuma not suspicious that you took the entire class to the space station after you guys had just talked about steal data from that space station?"</p><p>"Uh, maybe we didn't tell him where we were going?" Hara suggested.</p><p>"But wouldn't he go with you guys if it's a class trip? And if you didn't tell him then wouldn't he be wondering where you all are right now?!" Yanagi asked.</p><p>There was a brief silence.</p><p>"Um..." Isogai scratched his head. "...That's a good point actually."</p><p>Karasuma's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "True."</p><p>"Oh, come on, let's not act like this isn't the first time class E have randomly disappeared from lessons to go do weird stuff!" Nashizume said. "They spent a whole day in the bushes once!"</p><p>"Maybe Mr Karasuma's in a meeting," Hinano suggested.</p><p>"A pretty conveniently time meeting," Ai said dryly.</p><p>
  <b>Neither of them responded for a moment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei?" Nagisa finally said. "There's something I'd like to say. You <em>never</em> waste an opportunity to teach us something, even if you have to put yourself in danger." Various examples of this from the school year flashed across the screen. "We're very grateful for that, but your life means more to us than what it can teach. It's what this whole mission is about! Just wanted you to know that."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled, wiping his eyes. "You really mean that!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly. "Yeah, watching all these episodes highlights it a lot." His chest hurt a little. "I...I really want you to stay around longer than a year."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, patting him on the head. "I understand..." He didn't want to spoil the mood, feeling his chest hurt. "It'd hard to see things end...but every second I spend with you all is very important to me and I wouldn't trade it for anything."</p><p>Nagisa's smile faded a little.</p><p>"I agree!" Kanzaki said brightly. "Having you as our teacher is the best thing to happen to us!"</p><p>"Yeah, you're awesome!" Yoshida agreed.</p><p>"Yeah..." Karma stretched. "You are a good teacher."</p><p>Koro-sensei started bawling. "REALLY?!!"</p><p>"Oh, no..." Hazama sighed when she realized what was about to happen.</p><p>Koro-sensei smothered the group into a hug, pulling them all close with his tentacles.</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement as him and his classmates were all jumbled together in the embrace.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes and tried to push Koro-sensei away. "What is with you and hugs?"</p><p>Koro-sensei refused to let them go. "I need emotional support!"</p><p>His students stopped fighting him and sighed.</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you," Koro-sensei replied. "I do. And I appreciate it." Suddenly, he was pulled off the side of the rocket from the force of the air pushing against him. He panicked as he was left behind. (...So fast!)</b>
</p><p>"That's a first," Rio commented, poking at the tentacle while he was embracing them.</p><p>
  <b>(The escape velocity required to reach outer space is Mach 23. Today, for the first time ever, we were faster than Koro-sensei,) Nagisa thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Koro-sensei wiped a tear from his eye with a tissue as he watched the rocket shoot farther and farther into the sky.</strong>
</p><p>"You grow up so fast." Koro-sensei blew his nose, getting some snot on Mimura.</p><p>"Hey!" Mimura complained, wiping it away.</p><p>
  <strong>The scene cut to show outer space. The rocket was approaching a much bigger ship. "Rendezvous complete. Commence HTV catch." Someone spoke in English.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Roger."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Mechanical arm: operation verified. Three more meters. Two meters. One meter."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The arm grabbed onto the capsule with ease. "HTV catch complete. Commence gripping. Demonstration ship: grip complete. Docking complete." The mechanical arm dragged the capsule into the ship "Shield interface: All green. Air pressure: normal. Permission granted to open hatch. Welcome to the space station."</strong>
</p><p>"Oh! Look it's them!" One student said excitedly. "I saw them on TV."</p><p>Karma smiled lightly. "Huh, this is pretty cool."</p><p>"Yeah! We actually meet actual astronauts," Nagisa said.</p><p>"Yeah, but how are you going to convince them to help you?" Kanada asked.</p><p>"Most of them are ex-soldiers so it's not like they'll scare easy," Tanaka commented.</p><p>"Uh...I'm not sure..." Nagisa scratched his head as he and Karma exchange an unsure look.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "We'll probably just wing it."</p><p>"....Seriously?!" Seo buried his face in his hand.</p><p>"You cannot just keep improvising plans last minute!" Asano snapped, growing more frustrated.</p><p>Kayano grinned. "But it's what we do best!"</p><p>"Plus it's not like we wing it <em>all the</em> time," Mimura said, shrugging.</p><p>"BULLSHIT!" A large majority of the students yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"Your country sent you a doll to play with," a large astronaut with a white beard and mustache said in English. "How about welcoming it aboard and giving it a big hug?"</b>
</p><p>A few students chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>A Japanese astronaut moved toward the door. "Okay!" He opened the door and looked inside, immediately noticing that the spacesuits were empty. "Huh? Where's the dummy?" he called to the others. Suddenly, Nagisa and Karma came up from behind him and pulled him down into the capsule. "What?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the-?" The other astronauts watched with surprise.</b>
</p><p>"Wait! Are you gonna take him hostage?!" Miura exclaimed.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Probably."</p><p>"P-probably?!" Koyama spluttered at the dismissive reply. "You can't really be serious?!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Uh, something tells me we are."</p><p>"An assassin does have to undertake intense negotiations!" Koro-sensei lectured. "Sometimes a few threats can go a long way!"</p><p>"...And if they get arrested?" Fumio asked.</p><p>"Oh, I doubt that," Koro-sensei replied, unconcerned. "I'll just take the blame."</p><p>"Which means we get off scot-free!" Karma said brightly.</p><p>"Yeah!" Class E exchanged high-fives.</p><p>There were loud sighs from the other students and Karasuma who was rubbing his eyes tiredly.</p><p>
  <b>Back on Earth, the people in the ground control room were confused. All they could see and hear from the space station was static. "Huh? A communications error?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? What's wrong?" the astronaut with the white beard asked, entering the capsule with an African astronaut. "Huh?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"H-hello!" Nagisa said in English, smiling brightly at them. He held up a knife and a small box labelled 'BOMB'. Ritsu was standing on the screen of his phone, which floated next to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma stood behind the others with the Japanese astronaut in a headlock, holding a knife near his throat. "Hey, it's Mizui!" Karma said in Japanese. "I've seen <em>you</em> on TV!"</b>
</p><p>"It's pretty cool," Karma said while a few of the students laughed. "Maybe I should try to get his autograph."</p><p>"Uh...maybe we'll ask when we aren't holding one of them hostage by knifepoint?" Nagisa suggested.</p><p>
  <b>"Wha- Why is there a kid in here instead of a dummy?" the astronaut with the white beard asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is something wrong?" another astronaut asked, coming up behind the two at the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ritsu winked and held up a pair of scissors. "I have terminated the comm-link with Earth!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Thank you, Ritsu," Nagisa cleared his throat before swapping back to English to speak with the men in the space station. "We have a bomb. We would like to do this peacefully. Please back away so we can talk."</strong>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei's eyes brightened. "You improved even more!" She grinned. "Looks like you brats do have a knack for languages. You just need to work on the pronunciation some more but the main communication is clear enough."</p><p>Nagisa grinned. "I'm glad it improves more."</p><p>
  <strong>Karma took over with a smile, speaking English as well. "This place is a little cramped. Let's talk somewhere with more space." He winked.</strong>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "Nice, it's less formal than usual. Your pronunciation just needs more work but you've used the informal speak properly."</p><p>"Nice." Karma looked pleased. "I like watching American movies to practice on so I'll just watch more and try not to use the subtitles."</p><p>
  <strong>The men did as told and moved to another room that was much brighter. They also brought the entire crew, which was six men total, though one was still held captive by Karma.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Therefore, please allow us to copy the American team's data," Nagisa began to sweat as he continued to speak in English. "We won't be making anymore demands..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karma spoke up. "I think you know, but our teacher is a monster. I don't know what he'll do to the Earth if you refuse." He warned.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But the men were unfazed, staring at them with almost bored expressions.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karma grew nervous. (Uh-oh, those guys calmed down way too quick. That's a career astronaut for you.)</strong>
</p><p>"Um, they don't look that concerned..." Sugino commented.</p><p>"Well, they are astronauts, they won't be fazed easily," Kataoka replied, frowning.</p><p>"Well if threats don't work then maybe they can try another approach?" Isogai said.</p><p>Takebayashi frowned. "Yes, but aren't threats delivered after the civil approach doesn't work?"</p><p>"Hm, fair point," Karma replied, humming. "I wonder if I brought my Wasabi? That could up the stakes!"</p><p>"Uh, I feel that would just piss them off more," Takebayashi replied warily.</p><p>"Would the wasabi thing even work in zero-gravity?" Okano questioned.</p><p>Karma's gaze lit up. "Only one way to find out!"</p><p>"Karma, no," Koro-sensei reprimanded, sighing.</p><p>
  <strong>The bald man suddenly began to clap, giving them an amused smile. "First, let me give you two daring kids a hand. Bravo." He spoke in Japanese.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise and relief. "Ah! Japanese..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, yeah, aren't they required to know multiple languages?" Fujii commented. "Plus one of them is Japanese."</strong>
</p><p>"Yeah, true," Nagisa said. "But it's also fun to test out our English."</p><p>
  <strong>"But are you really gonna take on the six of us? Soldiers included?" He asked. "A bomb doesn't scare us." </strong>
  <b>He switched back to English. "Because we've been running experiments here, not knowing when this is all gonna blow up and kill us all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa stared at him, not liking their current odds of success.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, watching warily while Karasuma frowned.</p><p>"I feel you should have done the threats after trying to be civil," Otani said.</p><p>"Yeah, but we're facing an unknown situation," Nagisa argued. "For all, we know they could have been mad and tried to shove us back in the space pod, or worse attack us and tie us up."</p><p>"That's true," Otani replied, thinking about it. "I guess maybe another alternative was to have one of you hide, but that would have been difficult since it's a small craft."</p><p>
  <b>The astronaut spoke in Japanese again. "Enough pointless conflict. This is no place to fight. We'll talk, so please, let him go."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma sighed and released Mizui, who immediately moved back with the other astronauts. He turned around and said, "Even if you <em>do</em> steal the data, how are you going to get home? Are you going to ask us for help while you hijack us?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students smiled at him. "We can make it back on our own," Nagisa said. "Our classmate's worked out the return orbital calculations perfectly."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yep!" Ritsu confirmed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Our teacher can do any fine-tuning by pushing us in midair."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is way too reckless!" the African astronaut exclaimed in English.</b>
</p><p>"EXACTLY!" The rest of the school yelled, causing 3-E to smile in amusement.</p><p>"I swear..." Asano rubbed his eyes. "Half the time watching you operate is like seeing someone running through a minefield!"</p><p>Karma grinned. "But that's why it's fun!"</p><p>"How are you not dead yet!?" Shindo questioned.</p><p>Fuwa laughed. "Well like Asano said, we're tenacious!"</p><p>"Survivors!" Mimura joked, fist-bumping with Okajima.</p><p>Asano buried his face in his hand while Ren patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>"Maybe you're just young, but aren't you taking your lives too lightly?" an astronaut with blond hair and blue eyes asked, stumbling with his Japanese.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked down and thought about how to respond. Before he could say anything, Karma answered with a smile. "I didn't come here because I wanted to." Nagisa turned to him. "I came because my friend asked me to."</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Karma..." Nagisa smiled at him.</strong>
</p><p>Nagisa looked over at Karma who was watching the screen curiously.</p><p>
  <strong>"And you mentioned our lives, we've done plenty of thinking about that lately. I mean, we're students of a class that will kill its teacher." Koro-sensei's silhouette appeared briefly before showing flashbacks to times when Koro-sensei was injured and then to when Nagisa first tried to sacrifice himself as a suicide bomber. "We should know by now to be prepared to face life with life. Just like you, right?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>The rest of the class watched the negotiations through Ritsu's screen in the classroom. Ritsu, on Nagisa's phone, floated behind the two students, sending a live recording back to them. Koro-sensei was at the front, sweating nervously, his hands together as if he were praying for this to go well.</b>
</p><p>Karma smirked slightly. "Sir, you look pretty nervous."</p><p>Koro-sensei yelped. "I have every right to be!" He sighed, tugging on his tentacles like he was biting his nails. "Even though the plan is technically mine, I will admit there is a huge risk—"<br/><br/></p><p>"Like the two of them dying horribly," Satsuki commented while filing her nails.</p><p>"—But, while I know you're all very capable and I have faith in you...I'll still worry..." Koro-sensei admitted.</p><p>Karma felt a warm feeling grow in his chest. (Damn softy.)</p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly. "Thanks, sir."</p><p>
  <b>"It seems you have genuine faith in your target's plans..." The astronaut with the white beard considered their argument before looking up at them. "All right. I'll take it upon myself to accept the hijackers' demands." He turned around to look at the other astronauts and said in English, "Prepare the data." He then turned back to the students and, switching back to Japanese, said, "But first, help us offload supplies. We'll put you to work and get you out of here already."</b>
</p><p>"Wow, fooling them with sentimental crap really worked!" Karma chimed.</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa frowned.</p><p>Karma laughed. "I mean, I probably did mean it all, but there's nothing like a good sob story to get them on our side."</p><p>
  <b>(I think they must have wanted to give us junior high kids the experience of a lifetime,) Nagisa thought. He and Karma helped move white cases from the capsule to the space station. Karma unzipped one of the cases to find space food. He opened one of the packets and started eating it without permission. Nagisa and one of the astronauts rushed over to try to stop him, appalled with his behaviour.</b>
</p><p>"Karma!" Karasuma reprimanded.</p><p>"What? All that space travel would make me hungry?" Karma smiled faux-innocently while a few of the students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>At another point, Karma pushed Nagisa to an open space in the center of the station and shoved the top of his head, causing his friend to spin around like a pinwheel.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa laughed along with the others when they saw.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Hey, gotta use space to its full advantage."</p><p>
  <b>One of the astronauts gestured to them to look at Earth through a small window. Karma and Nagisa gathered around it, enjoying the view.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This might just save him," Karma said to Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>"...Yeah." Nagisa grinned.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"And that'd be enough for you, right?" Karma asked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nagisa frowned. "What do you mean?" He turned to look at him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karma frowned a little. "Well, I'm not going against the class's decision to save him..." Karma pushed himself away with the wall. "I just wonder what Koro-sensei wants us to do."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This left Nagisa deep in thought.</strong>
</p><p>3-E looked over at their teacher questionably.</p><p>"...I know you said you think you deserve to die, sir, but..." Kimura frowned. "But are you sure it's what you really want?"</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence as Koro-sensei hummed, staring at his students thoughtfully.</p><p>"Yes, it is," he told them gently while a lot of them started to look sad. "This is how I've chosen I want to spend my remaining time. I was an assassin and I want to die by an assassin's hands, that is how I want things to end."</p><p>The students shifted uneasily and exchanged hesitant looks.</p><p>Koro-sensei patted Nagisa on the head when he saw the grim look on his face.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's phone was plugged into a computer to transfer the data to Ritsu. Nagisa and Karma watched the screen as the progress bar grew closer to the end.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's the lab data on preventing that super creature from exploding," the astronaut with the white beard told them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No signs of falsification," Ritsu told them. "I can confirm it's the full data from the experiment in question. I'll just grab a copy." She winked.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, seriously you guys would be lost without Ritsu," Kanada said.</p><p>Ritsu blushed while a lot of the students and teachers agree.</p><p>"Correction, they'd be dead," Araki commented.</p><p>"Nah, they still have Koro-sensei and Mr Karasuma watching their backs," Tanaka said.</p><p>"Hey! What about me!" Bitch-sensei complained.</p><p>"Uh, didn't you like, nearly help Reaper 2.0 kill them all?" Tsuda challenged.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. "I wasn't really going to let it happen!"</p><p>"We still have our doubts," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>"You did try to shoot us with real guns," Hiroto reminded her.</p><p>"Because you ruined my skin!" she yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"It's copied," Karma said, unplugging the phone. He turned to Nagisa. "Now to get back and validate it."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, we don't want to overstay our welcome," Nagisa replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, pops!" Karma called to the astronaut with the white beard. "You can keep this!" He roughly threw the 'bomb' at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The astronaut caught it. "Whoa, whoa, hey!" he said.</b>
</p><p>A few students yelped. "It's gonna explode!"</p><p>Karma laughed. "It's not real!"</p><p>Takada looked up from hiding behind Tanaka. "Wait...it's not real?"</p><p>"DUH!!" A lot of the students yelled back.</p><p>"How reckless do you think we are?!" Hara complained.</p><p>The students gave them doubtful looks.</p><p>"...Do we even need to show a list?" Koyama asked.</p><p>Tanaka held up a list in the red notebook. "Because we have one."</p><p>"You actually have a list?!" Sugino looked surprised.</p><p>
  <b>"It's filled with sweet bean jelly, so knock yourselves out!" Karma said, winking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ohhh, noooo!" the entire group of astronauts said.</b>
</p><p>There was a round of laughter while Karma shared a grin with Nagisa.</p><p>Koro-sensei smiled proudly.</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa smiled brightly at them. "Just say you were too spooked by the bomb to disobey," Karma suggested.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa bowed deeply to them. "We're really sorry for all the trouble we've caused!"</b>
</p><p>"They'll be too embarrassed they won't tell their superiors," Oyamada commented.</p><p>"Yeah, true," Yoshida replied, smirking. "Plus they let the data get copied so no way they're gonna wanna tell them that."</p><p>"Well, even if they did we could just say we needed more information to help us kill Koro-sensei," Okuda said.</p><p>
  <b>"At least it killed some time, right?" Karma said, not seeming the least bit sorry. He bent the knife back and forth, revealing that it was really an anti-sensei knife that only appeared to look real.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The astronauts laughed.</b>
</p><p>"Well, at least they think it's funny," Karma said.</p><p>"Wait, that was a fake-knife!" One students exclaimed.</p><p>Karma sighed. "You guys really think I'd threaten an innocent guy with a real knife?"</p><p>"YES!" A majority of the students replied instantly.</p><p>Tanaka held up the book. "At least on several occasions!"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Yeah, but not in space." He smiled sweetly. "That's <em>dangerous</em>."</p><p>There was a resounding groan of exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa headed back to the capsule. The Japanese astronaut watched them leave. (Swimming in zero gravity like they're at a friend's house, negotiating for top-secret intel like they're bargaining at a penny-candy shop, piercing the atmosphere like they're heading home from school...) Karma did a front flip through the doorway.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's some pretty amazing junior high kids out there!" the Japanese astronaut said to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You guys are an <em>awesome</em> group of heroes," the astronaut with the white beard said in English.</b>
</p><p>"See! Even they think we're cool!" Karma chimed.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. "No, they think you're unhinged and are just being polite about it."</p><p>
  <b>The one with blond hair said in English, "Come back anytime, but next time, do it the right way."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma responded in English. "I've had enough. However..." He smiled at them, giving them a thumbs up. "...I'll make sure to increase the budget for space exploration when I get in power."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," the astronaut with the white beard said.</b>
</p><p>Karma winked. "I gotta start paving the way to get that seat." He grinned wickedly. "I'm thinking I could be pulling all the strings by the time I'm forty!"</p><p>Some students started to look worried.</p><p>Asano scoffed. "I think I'd rather leave the country."</p><p>Karma's smile was sharp. "Who says I'm stopping at Japan?" He curled his hand into a fist. "I bet I could even get global connections if I put my mind to it!"</p><p>The students and teachers looked more worried.</p><p>Koro-sensei clapped. "That's the spirit and motivation I like to see, Karma!"</p><p>Karma grinned. "Thanks!"</p><p>"Uh, should we be worried?" Kayano asked.</p><p>Nagisa smiled warily. "Uh...probably."</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa were then sent back into space, returning to Earth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Our time in space sure went by in a flash." Nagisa held his hands behind his head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mm hm," Karma replied, his attention focused on his DS.</b>
</p><p>Asano facepalmed. "You brought your game consoled into space!?"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Hey, it's a long journey, plus what if I get bored?!"</p><p>The rest of 3-A were bashing their heads on the mats or against their hands.</p><p>"...Why are they like this?" Tsuda said weakly, as another headache came on. "How can they act like this is all normal? Are we the crazy ones?"</p><p>Araki buried his face in his hands in defeat. "I just...I can't...I just can't anymore."</p><p>"What's with them?" Karma gestured at A-Class.</p><p>Rio smirked. "They just can't handle the awesomeness."</p><p>
  <b>"Now to see if we can get back to Earth in one piece. Ritsu?" When Ritsu didn't respond, Nagisa looked up to search for her. "Ritsu?"</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>But Karma's phone floated by and Ritsu grinned. "I'm on it. I've crunched a ton of numbers to get you guys down safely. This spaceship might as well be my own body by now." The screens showed the calculations Ritsu was making to find the ideal way home. "Plus, all those sensors I have are picking up more now than ever before. External temperature... air pressure...speed...the scenery....Nagisa-san, Karma-san, I even have a clear read on your respiration, your conversation, your heart rate, your warmth..." Ritsu's eyes were closed and she glowed brightly. "To think so much...to move...to feel...how wonderful...this mission has evolved my intelligence, I'm experiencing it firsthand!"</strong>
</p><p>The students looked over at Ritsu in surprise as she smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>Ritsu smiled softly as she continued to feel so much. "Hey...you two...I just gained awareness of an emotion for the very first time. I'm happy. Happy to be a part of this class!"</strong>
</p><p>"I remember that," Ritsu said quietly, looking down. "That was the first real emotion I felt and it was...it was amazing."</p><p>"Wow..." Nagisa started to grow concerned when he saw the sad look on her face.</p><p>"...Feeling happiness as your first emotion is a good one to start off with," Kayano said, straining a smile.</p><p>"Yes, it was..." The look on Ritsu's face stayed sad. "That was the first time I really understood what it would be like to be human...but you're all so better at handling the rest." Her smile was grim. "I didn't realise how difficult it would get as I acquired more feelings...they're so..." A glazed look came over her like she'd forgotten they were there.</p><p>The students and teachers grew on edge.</p><p>Machida frowned and shuffled over to her, making her jump. "Yeah, feelings are weird." He smiled feebly. "They're kind of annoying as well, but you learn to manage."</p><p>Ritsu frowned while her friends started to smile at her warmly, drawing closer.</p><p>Hinano hesitantly reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Plus the good ones are the most important and help you cope with the bad."</p><p>Ritsu tensed a little, looking at them all hesitantly, before relaxing a little. "I suppose so." She jittery touched Hinano's hand while she was embracing her.</p><p>
  <b>The capsule plunged into the atmosphere, a dome of fire forming at the front. Inside, Karma and Nagisa were back in their space suits and fastened into their seats, being shaken around harshly. The dome grew around the entire capsule and left a trail of smoke behind them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei flew beside them and landed on the capsule. "Right on schedule! And what a gruelling trip it must have- Ow!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Three large parachutes shot out of the sides of the capsule.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei spoke through the side of the capsule. "So I didn't need to intercede in the negotiations after all!" he said. "You really must have gotten through to those space guys!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Guess so," Karma responded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now to give you a little shove!" Koro-sensei flew by the side of the capsule, attempting to push it with his fists, but it was much too hot for him to touch. He still tried, even though his efforts were doing absolutely nothing to change the path of the capsule. "Hup! Ow! Hup! Hot! Ow! Hot!" he cried. "Onward to- Ow!"</b>
</p><p>"So..." Tsuda raised an eyebrow at Koro-sensei. "Remind us how you were going to catch it if it was on fire?"</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained laugh. "W-well, we were just speaking hypothetically after all." He patted Karma and Nagisa on the head. "And look! They both remained completely uninjured after everything!"</p><p>3-A remained unimpressed.</p><p>
  <b>The class could now see the capsule returning from the sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey! They made it! They're back!" Sugino shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class celebrated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Keep going! Almost there!" Isogai yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We doubted, fretted, came apart, and clashed...) Nagisa thought back to various memories from the 'saving Koro-sensei' situation, from Koro-sensei sharing his story to his and Karma's one-on-one to visiting the space station. (And finally, at the end of that long month, we went to space!)</b>
</p><p>"And somehow survived," Hatanaka said, shrugging. "Pretty badass."</p><p>"I know right? It's so cool!" Oota exclaimed. "I want to go to space!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Another student yelled cheerfully</p><p>"NO!!" Karasuma and 3-A yelled.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Asano snapped.</p><p>"Why not?" Karma chimed. "We might as well build a rocket—the more the merrier!"</p><p>Asano's eye twitched. "I will murder you, regardless of the consequences."</p><p>
  <b>The capsule crashed into the water where E Class was waiting. The students continued to cheer as they rushed toward it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Phew..." Koro-sensei, now standing off to the side, wiped sweat from his forehead with relief.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh when Asano crossed his arms and shot him a judging look.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei and Karasuma stood behind him. Bitch-sensei appeared calm and unconcerned. She had seemed to accept that this sort of thing was normal in E Class. Karasuma, on the other hand, was <em>livid</em>. "What in the name of God did you do?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei panicked. "AAAAH!"</b>
</p><p>Nearly all of 3-E burst out laughing while Karasuma glared at Koro-sensei.</p><p>"Finally!" Araki looked relieved. "Common sense has returned!"</p><p>"Seriously, stuff just goes downhill when Mr Karasuma isn't there!" Easai commented.</p><p>
  <strong>"I can't even conceive how much apologizing this is going to take!" He snapped.</strong>
</p><p>"Uh, prediction: a lot," Aoi said dryly.</p><p>"Most likely," Karasuma remarked, sighing. "I would also like to make it clear that this isn't going to happen in this timeline. I draw the line and hijacking a spacecraft."</p><p>"Aw!" Nearly all of Class E complained.</p><p>"But, sir! It looks cool!" Okajima whined.</p><p>"We got to float in space," Karma said, frowning.</p><p>Karasuma's eye twitched. "3-A already gave a clear presentation of why it's a bad idea!"</p><p>Class A looked smug while 3-E shot them annoyed looks.</p><p>"But Asano was probably exaggerating with his slides!" Hinano pouted. "We wouldn't have been in that much danger!"</p><p>"Yes, of course it's not that much danger," Asano replied dryly. "It's truly a mystery as to why space travel took so long when clearly it's just a walk in a park."</p><p>"Alright Mr Sarcastic, we get it," Hiroto commented.</p><p>"Clearly not if you think my presentation was exaggerating," Asano replied sharply.</p><p>Hinano sighed, letting go of Ritsu. "Okay, fine, maybe it wasn't exaggerating, but we went to space for a good reason so I don't think the risk should stop us from trying..."</p><p>
  <strong>"I-I threatened the students into going! You two aren't at all responsible, you didn't know my plan. Besides we got a nice bonus out of it." Koro-sensei held up a phone. "Data from using real humans instead of dummies. This alone should make another rocket launch worthwhile. And Ritsu discovered a more efficient course into space. Take all this and we'll call it even." Koro-sensei grinned hopefully, holding out the phone to Karasuma.</strong>
</p><p>"Really?!" Karasuma looked annoyed.</p><p>"What? It's useful information as compensation!" Koro-sensei argued. "And non of the students were hurt!"</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, wow, then I guess it's all good then," Seo said, rolling his eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It is useful information though," Koyama admitted, shrugging.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma yanked the device out of Koro-sensei's tentacle, still fuming. "You're. Unbelievable."</b>
</p><p>"You still took the compensation though!" Koro-sensei teased.</p><p>Karasuma took a swipe at him but he dodged.</p><p>
  <b>The entire class was surrounding Karma and Nagisa, who stood in the water in front of the opened capsule. Karma and Nagisa simply smiled at each other, being the only ones to share these once-in-a-lifetime experiences. After a moment, Nagisa faced his classmates. "It's good to be home."</b>
</p><p>"...How are they not even nauseous...?" Kanada questioned. "How are they able to stand?!"</p><p>Araki sighed. "Just...don't question it."</p><p>
  <b>When they returned to the classroom, they went over the data on Ritsu's screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa, you've gotta be kidding me!" Maehara exclaimed. "I'm glad you got it and all, but, I mean, for real, this stuff might as well be in Greek!"</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'll handle it, let's see here..." Okuda began to read the data out loud.</strong>
</p><p>"It shouldn't be too hard to understand," Okuda said, looking over at the others. "Understanding Koro-sensei's DNA structure was a little difficult at first but after a couple of reads it started to make sense."</p><p>Karma nodded, growing anxious as they all listened to see what could be deciphered.</p><p>
  <strong>"An experiment in space proved that the risk of explosion for a tentacle creature is inversely proportional to its size. The bigger it is, the more stable, while the smaller ones have a higher likelihood of exploding." She explained as Nagisa buttoned up a beige coat over his usual outfit. Karma was drinking some strawberry milk.</strong>
</p><p>(Ah ha!) Koro-sensei looked pleased. (So my formula is correct!) He sighed in relief. (Well that's relieved the pressure.)</p><p>
  <strong>"Unlike those the size of a small mouse, the probability of a human sized creature going berserk is much lower than expected." Okuda continued.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kataoka's eyes widened. "Huh? That means..."</strong>
</p><p>The students and teachers started to look over at Koro-sensei who was looking more and more pleased as he listened.</p><p>
  <b>"Wait, hang on. It says the drug indicated below is administered and a silicon compound used to stimulate the flow of blood... Oh, I get it! By relieving muscular tension, you decrease the creature going critical, of course!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tension?" Isogai and Maehara asked in unison.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, there really is a cure?!" Tsuda exclaimed.</p><p>"I mean, it looks like it," Okuda said.</p><p>"So we can save him!" Nagisa smiled brightly, causing Karma to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Alright, calm down, let's wait and see what it actually is first," Karma replied.</p><p>Nagisa quickly nodded. "Right!"</p><p>
  <b>"When the following conditions are satisfied, the possibility of explosion, even if initially high, drops to less than one percent!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"One percent?" Isogai repeated. The rest of the class stayed silent.</b>
</p><p>"That's barely anything!" Sugaya exclaimed.</p><p>"So if we can make that formula then the world won't be destroyed!" Kanzaki looked thrilled. "That way if we fail or not, everyone will be safe!"</p><p>The students started to grow excited and relieved.</p><p>"We might not die!"</p><p>"Dude, you do not understand how much fo a relief this is!" Hatanaka clutched his chest. "I was having the shits just thinking about it!"</p><p>"Hatanaka!" Asami yelled, shoving him. "Don't be gross!"</p><p>He frowned. "But it's true! Why do you think the toilets smelt?"</p><p>"EW! That was you!?" Domen complained.</p><p>"Man, I can relate." Okajima swung an arm around Hatanaka's shoulder. "The first day the government told us about Koro-sensei—I was in the bathroom all weekend."</p><p>"OKAJIMA!"</p><p>
  <b>"It is likely that other cells will die out before any explosion occurs, and the creature will gently evaporate within 90 years."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka approached Ritsu's box, pointing at the screen. "So this drug they're talking about - can we make it, or what?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, it's very simple. As a matter of fact, the compound I made a while ago is almost identical in structure!" Okuda said, referring to the one that had turned Koro-sensei into a silver blob.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"SERIOUSLY?!" the class yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed nervously, unsure of how to respond.</b>
</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Terasaka yelled a second before the rest of the school grew outraged.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL, KORO-SENSEI!?"</p><p>Koro-sensei hastily backed to a corner as over a hundred galleries were directed his way.</p><p>"I-I was only 92% sure it would work!" he protested, raising his tentacles shakily. "That 8% was the deciding factor!"</p><p>Rinka cocked her gun. "<em>92%?!"</em></p><p>"What is with you and these half-assed percentages!" Okano yelled.</p><p>"It was an enriching experience!" Koro-sensei nearly sobbed. "The memories! Important lessons were learnt."</p><p>Asano took a deep breath. "So...let me get this straight," he said calmly. "You, encouraged and orchestrated your students to into space...to get the cure...you 92% were certain you'd already perfected and administered to yourself? Risking their lives and an entire government space mission...because you wanted them to learn a life lesson?"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"...The 8% was really keeping me up at night—"</p><p>He students attacked.</p><p>"We are getting really tired with your bullshit, Koro-sensei!" Hashizume shouted.</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed as he dodged the students shooting at him and the ones who were just trying to grab him. "I WAS TRYING TO CREATE MEMORIES!"</p><p>Karma laughed while he watched. "Hey, it least it was fun."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "I can't believe he already knew how to make a cure this whole time..."</p><p>Kayano shrugged. "Well I guess that 8% of uncertainty really nagged at him."</p><p>Sugino frowned. "How did he even find out about making the exact formula? Did he just figure it out or steal info from the government?"</p><p>
  <b>"Wow," Fuwa said. "So... the key to solving this has been in front of us all along?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But are we sure?" Muramatsu asked. "It just seems a little too easy, is all."</b>
</p><p>"NO SHIT!!" A lot of the students yelled while Koro-sensei was bombarded.</p><p>"Stop!" Koro-sensei complained, taking a break when the students stopped to breath and regain their breath. "Alright fine, I probably should have said something before sending you into space, but think of how much the class accomplished!"</p><p>"Well, yeah, but it does also feel like you trolled us," Okano commented.</p><p>Chiba shrugged. "That isn't a surprise though."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Regardless, so much was learned! It was a once in a lifetime experience!" Then he tensed when Karasuma looked murderous again. "T-Though in retrospect it is one that was not necessarily needed—BUT! I think we can all agree, that the experience brought the class together after such tension and fallout!"</p><p>"...So Karma and Nagisa risked their lives for comic relief?" Hazama asked.</p><p>"No!" Koro-sensei said quickly. "They went into the unknown to find hope!"</p><p>"And if they died—"</p><p>"But they didn't!" Koro-sensei quickly interrupted her. "And that's what's important!"</p><p>"Bullshit." Hoga rolled her eyes and pressed play.</p><p>
  <b>"Easy?" Kayano said. "I don't think I'd call the road we've been on <em>easy</em>."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kayano..." Nagisa said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My sister gave her <em>life</em> to help Koro-sensei, to keep him from going rogue. And he chose to follow in her footsteps, risking his neck just to give us a chance in the world!" Kayano smiled. "If we hadn't put our own lives on the line, how far could we go? Would we have found the drug? Even more importantly, would we have grown into a class that could travel into <em>space</em>?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled.</b>
</p><p>"...You see I get that, Yukimura, I really do," Tsuda said patiently. "And I'm all for this class harmony '<em>hey let's go travel to space and learn a lesson in friendship and create memories'</em> crap, but...and this is just my humble opinion...I feel there are less stupid ways to learn that lesson."</p><p>"AGREED!!" A lot of students yelled.</p><p>"Besides, I thought you guys already learned that '<em>oh look how far we can go'</em> lesson like a whole twenty episodes ago."</p><p>Kayano shrugged. "Meh. It's still cool, plus Karma and Nagisa needed the bonding experience."</p><p>"And space is a new frontier!" Mimura exclaimed, gesturing to the stars. "You guys have to admit that the fact we accomplish that is amazing!"</p><p>"Yeah, it makes me feel like I can accomplish anything in life!" Toka said happily.</p><p>Kanzaki nodded in agreement. "I feel it's a really important experience we watched ourselves go through."</p><p>"Yeah," Nagisa said, nodding. "It may seem unnecessary but we learned more about what we can accomplish as a class as Kayano said."</p><p>"Still stupid," Satsuki commented, rolling her eyes. "But whatever, it's your class adventure. I think the rest of us are happy staying on Earth."</p><p>
  <b>"Look at it this way," Sugino said enthusiastically. "Less than one percent is practically zero! Even if we don't kill him, Earth won't explode!"</b>
</p><p>"...1% isn't a certainty." Asano sighed tiredly. "But honestly I don't care enough to argue."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm exhausted..." Koyama massaged his forehead. "So many things just don't make sense!"</p><p>Araki rested his head on the mat. "Does anyone remember a time when actual science and logic existed instead of all this video game science we're now being forced to accept?"</p><p>"Honestly I gave up trying once he turned into that bullshit energy ball," Seo commented.</p><p>
  <b>The class celebrated. Several students hugged each other. For a moment, everyone was happy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, Isogai stopped and his smile faded. "Wait a minute, what about the assassination?" he asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" His classmates looked at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We've been working on it as a class since the first term. Are we calling it off? Is that what we've decided?"</b>
</p><p>"And the final question," Rio said, glancing at her friends as Class E shared unsure looks.</p><p>
  <b>"I guess this means it kind of is, yeah," Sugino said. "Maybe..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class talked amongst themselves, debating how to solve the issue until Terasaka's voice overpowered everyone else's. "Nagisa," he said. "This was your idea. What do you wanna do?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked at his classmates in surprise. (They're trusting to make a decision after the whole Civil war thing...)</p><p>"Hey don't look surprised," Terasaka said, scoffing. "We still trust you to make the right decision. Even if you got a little arrogant last time, we all know our hearts in the right place."</p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly. "Thanks..."</p><p>Rio grinned. "Wow, look at you! Churning out all that wisdom."</p><p>Terasaka scowled. "Shut up!"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma spoke up from the front of the classroom before Nagisa could respond. "However minute the possibility maybe, the government's not going to cancel its plans, not as long as a creature like him is running loose."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>E Class smiled at their superhuman teacher. Koro-sensei smiled happily back.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "It would be boring if they gave up so easily!" He rubbed his tentacles. "As they say, let them bring it on! It just makes things more interesting!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed and shook his head, feeling a twinge of amusement.</p><p>
  <b>"I want to be respectful of the whole class," Nagisa answered, "particularly since we've made it this far. We talked it out and we decided if we couldn't kill Koro-sensei by the March deadline, we'd stop being assassins-in-training and opt for a more traditional student-teacher dynamic. But until then, we brandish our blades with the strength of our convictions. After all, in this classroom, assassination isn't just the bond we share with Koro-sensei, it's the bond we share with each other."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class dove at Koro-sensei with their weapons. (That was our decision,) Nagisa finished. (Here we go.)</b>
</p><p>Rinka nodded. "I can respect that."</p><p>A few of the others in Class E nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, but what about now?" Rio asked, frowning. "We have way more time and if Koro-sensei isn't rigged to explode..."</p><p>"We could focus entirely on killing him still," Chiba suggested.</p><p>"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm still a little conflicted," Takebayashi replied frowning. "I keep wondering if there is more we can do to help Koro-sensei."</p><p>"Yeah, but what more can we do?" Kimura asked. "He's still going to be hunted."</p><p>"What if he wasn't a threat to the government anymore?" Kanzaki asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but how would we make that happen?" Hiroto questioned, frowning. "Even when he was human he was still a threat!"</p><p>Nagisa sighed, feeling his chest constrict. "Even if we could reverse the mutation...it doesn't mean he's safe."</p><p>"It's Koro-sensei's life," Hokoma said quietly. "You also have to respect the decision he's made."</p><p>They all grew silent at that, some of them looking at Ritsu while others in the class focused on Koro-sensei who'd remained quiet. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Season 2 Episode 20: Valantines Day Time or Where's the Book?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay so thank again to - Av27 for help with the transcript. </p><p>Okay, so with the drawings I already have quite a lot done, so I've decided to just post 2 to 3 every chapter until the epilogue since it's probably easier. So they'll be attached at the end of teh chater in the notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koro-sensei hummed while the students stared at him. "You children know I already made my choice."</p><p>"But you're not even going to explode!" Hinano argued. "You don't need to die!"</p><p>He sighed and patted her on the head. "Everything has to end at some point, and given my life, it's long overdue," he reminded them. "You have to make the same choice as your counterpart, children. There's no getting around it."</p><p>"We know..." Kataoka sighed. "But that's what makes it so hard..."</p><p>"Yeah! Especially since you're not even going to explode," Muramatsu said. "Now it's like, if we don't kill you, the government will..."</p><p>Karasuma sighed when he heard.</p><p>"What did you expect?" Bitch-sensei replied. "I told you, you can't expect them to kill without exposing them to what real death looks like. Now they're going to need to understand it themselves."</p><p>"They're still young." Karasuma grimaced. "But maybe we should have exposed them to it more so they'd understand. I suppose after watching everything now they have a better understanding...they are tough kids."</p><p>Bitch-sensei hummed, looking over at them while the students were still debating among themselves.</p><p>"W-what if we fake your death!?" Toka suggested.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, because Koro-sensei is so low profile?" Mimura sighed, grimacing. "He's not gonna be able to live a normal life."</p><p>"At least he'll be alive!" Toka insisted.</p><p>"You guys still aren't listening!" Rio looked a little mad. "It's not just about what we want." Her voice wavered. "It's what Koro-sensei wants."</p><p>"Well, what Koro-sensei wants is stupid!" Oota frowned. "Sir, just because he did bad things doesn't automatically means he has to die! He's been trying to redeem himself ever since and doing some good. He deserves more time!"</p><p>A lot of the students started to nod while Koro-sensei sighed. "Children...there are a lot of people who deserve more time but never get it. There are some things you can't change—"</p><p>"That's not true!" Hatanaka looked annoyed. "If it was Ritsu never would have come back in the first place!"</p><p>There were loud cries of agreement.</p><p>"If time travel can happen then that means things can change," Toka said, frowning. "Things are different now, so maybe there's a way we can find a way to save you."</p><p>"Isn't that why Ritsu travelled back?" Fumio asked.</p><p>Tamamushi shrugged. "I mean it would make sense that would be part of her reasoning."</p><p>Ritsu sighed, curling more in on herself while her friends looked at her questionably. "...That was one part of the reason, yes..."</p><p>Oota frowned. "Then what was the other part?"</p><p>Fuwa nudged him, shaking her head when he looked confused.</p><p>The rest of the students were quiet while Ritsu didn't answer straight away.</p><p>Kayano felt her stomach twist. (She knew travelling back would get her killed...) She thought back to the time machine smashing into the assembly. (There could have been a way for her to send the footage or her message back without actually physically coming along for the ride. Logically she doesn't actually need to physically be here except for monitoring everything going off properly or making sure the bubble activated in the right place and time.)</p><p>Ritsu kept her gaze low. "...Because I missed you."</p><p>The air seemed like it was being sucked out.</p><p>Ritsu couldn't look at them, feeling her processors heat up the more she remembered their deaths. "I wanted to see you...I-I just wanted to be with you again. I wanted...I wanted these memories to be the thing I remembered at the very end."</p><p>Kayano's eyes watered. "Ritsu..."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "But if there's a way we can help..."</p><p>Okudo wrapped her arms around her. "We can make more memories after this..." She held her tight like she was pleading. "If you hang on a little longer—"</p><p>"No," Ritsu murmured, making her tense up. "I don't think I can."</p><p>Kimura looked panicked. "Yes, you can!"</p><p>"Shut up, idiot," Tsuda hissed, throwing a pencil at him.</p><p>"Keep your voice down," Aoi whispered when he looked over ta the other students.</p><p>The other students who weren't in the loop looked confused and suspicious.</p><p>"...Wait..." Yanagi frowned.</p><p>"Ritsu..." Shindo looked at the heartbroken expressions on most of Class E's faces and then Ritsu. "Are you...Ritsu are you going to die?"</p><p>A few members of Class A buried their face in their hands while Class E tensed up.</p><p>Ritsu looked up and smiled tightly. "Well, yes, but it's fine." A few students winced. "Being sentient isn't very nice after everything that's happened. It's better this way."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Tsuchiya looked confused. "So you actually want to die!"</p><p>Kanada scowled. "Stay out of this."</p><p>"Wait, you guys knew?!" She looked annoyed. "How come no one told me!?"</p><p>Tanaka rolled his eyes and threw a pen at her, hitting her in the eye.</p><p>"Ritsu, please..." Hinano begged. "We don't want you to die."</p><p>Ritsu sighed. "I'm built to...process, this many emotions. Or better put, my hardware isn't." She grimaced looking up at them. "I may be an AI but this body can't be maintained so long as my emotions and grief are the way they are."</p><p>"What if you go back to being digital?!" Okajima asked. "Would that work?"</p><p>"Not really," she replied quietly. "My old unit may have had the capacity but even then I've evolved past it."</p><p>"But you said you escaped into the internet," Takebayashi argued. "What if you just uploaded yourself onto the internet again, or satellite?"</p><p>"Living on the internet was fine when my emotions weren't too heavy," Ritsu tried to explain. "But there was nothing to ground me and...and after I saw you all..." Her voice started to glitch again when her shoulders rattled.</p><p>"Hey..." Machida frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."</p><p>She clutched her head. "It hurts..."</p><p>Kayano drew close and hugged her. "I know..."</p><p>"Once the time-bubble pops, I'll be sucked back in and...and you all will do what you need to d to stop the apocalypse," Ritsu told them numbly.</p><p>"This is bullshit!" Terasaka smashed his fist in the mat angrily. "What's the point of saving everyone one if we can't save you two as well!?"</p><p>Nagisa curled his hands into fists, looking over at the students as the mood in the assembly started to grow hopeless. "...Ritsu, you said you came back to this year specifically because what happens in this year is what sets everything in motion for the apocalypse right?"</p><p>Ritsu nodded. "Yes."</p><p>Kayano frowned. "But you were aiming to come back after my tentacles were removed, in December?"</p><p>She nodded again, frowning. "Yes, mainly due to them not being a threat."</p><p>"But doesn't that mean that the main trigger for the apocalypse would have had to come after that?" Kayano asked.</p><p>"Well, yes," Ritsu replied, sighing. "The trigger to the apocalypse does start from late December. It would make it a tight deadline to complete, but doable. Considering the risk your tentacles posed, even with the later warning date the probability of success was still high."</p><p>"But with you coming sooner and involving all of us, who's to stay the trigger doesn't happen sooner?" Araki asked.</p><p>"The risk of that is only 8% as the formula which triggers everything would still take 1 to 2 months to physically make," Ritsu explained. "I have a list of instructions—"</p><p>"But what if you stay and guide us?" Nagisa asked, frowning. "What if we found a way or a machine that could handle the number of emotions you're feeling so you wouldn't have any pain?"</p><p>Ritsu tensed, looking at them in alarm. "The probability of that working is less than 15 % and would be a waste of time and resources—"</p><p>"It is not a waste of anything," Okuda insisted firmly. "You're our friend and you already are willing to sacrifice everything to give us a better future!"</p><p>Kayano smiled grimly. "We're human beings, no matter how illogical something maybe, as long as we have some stupid kind of hope we'll keep trying."</p><p>"But..." Ritsu shook her head. "This isn't going to work." She held herself tight. "And I...you know I want things to end."</p><p>A silence settled in the assembly while the AI looked at them all for a long while.</p><p>(It hurts...) She rubbed her head the more the memories threatened to come back. (And if I could stay...) There was tempting about staying. "It hurts every day and I don't know if it will ever stop, even if you managed to find me a new unit strong enough..."</p><p>"We can't force you to stay," Chiba said quietly, looking down. "I understand. Trust me...I understand." His shoulders hunched up when his stomach twisted. "But if you wanted to stay, you can, and if you want to go then you can go, and well be okay."</p><p>Karma grimaced. "We don't want you to stay because you'd feel guilty about leaving or upsetting us." He sighed. "We want you to stay because <em>you</em> want to keep going."</p><p>Chiba nodded. "You have to find a reason to want to stay."</p><p>Ritsu's holographic eye twitched when her machinery started to cool down. "...There'd be a paradox."</p><p>"Who the fuck cares?" Terasaka scoffed. "This whole situation is a paradox or whatever!"</p><p>"Uh, do you even know what it means?" Koyama questioned.</p><p>He scowled. "Yeah, I do, asshole!" He crossed his arms. "I've seen those stupid space movies!"</p><p>"....It's called sci-fi."</p><p>"Whatever!" Terasaka exclaimed. "Point is, that somehow, even with all the bullshit we ended up not killing each other while being trapped here!" He gestured at A-Class. "We even got these little bastards to join our side, and if that isn't a paradox then what the fuck else is?"</p><p>Araki frowned. "Well, technically—"</p><p>"Shut up." Terasaka whacked him on the head. "I'm still talking, shithead."</p><p>"OW!" Araki clutched his head and glared at him. "What the hell?!"</p><p>Terasaka huffed. "It's like Chiba said, if you wanna stay you can. Don't let a stupid paradox or whatever time travel bullshit, get in the way!"</p><p>"Wow, inspiring," Karma looked faintly impressed.</p><p>"Shut up!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>Ritsu brow furrowed, still looking unsure. "I'll...I need time to think." She sighed. "You should just play the episode."</p><p>Kayano slowly unembraced her. "Are you sure—"</p><p>"Yes," Ritsu said firmly, not looking at her. "I just need to think."</p><p>An uncomfortable silence settled for a bit until Naoka sighed and pressed the play button.</p><p>
  <b>"Merry Christmas!" Koro-sensei shouted, wearing a Santa Claus costume. He held a chicken leg in one hand and a wine glass in the other.</b>
</p><p>That threw a number of them off.</p><p>"Uh...I thought we were in January?" Machida frowned. "Actually shouldn't it be February?"</p><p>"Yeah, what's with the out-of-season Christmas spirit?" Sugino questions.</p><p>"It's never too out of season to celebrate Christmas!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>There were several sighs.</p><p>
  <b>"Merry Christmas!" the class shouted back, each in their own Santa costume. The boys all had one like Koro-sensei - a long shirt and a hat - while the girls had crop tops and skirts. They all pulled the strings of their party poppers, confetti exploding out of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei rushed around, celebrating the holiday at Mach 20. "What a magical Christmas Eve, and in February, no less! How festive!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's tentacles flashed across the screen.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, are you trying to shoe-horn different holiday celebrations?" Sugaya asked.</p><p>"You're right on the mark, Sugaya!" Koro-sensei replied brightly. "We have to make and cherish as many memories as possible!"</p><p>"Yeah, but isn't it a little forced?" Hazama commented.</p><p>"Nothing is forced about blossoming friendships and romances, Hazama!" Koro-sensei countered.</p><p>"Blossoming romances..." Miura muttered, growing excited. "Guys! Have the book ready."</p><p>Tanaka nodded. "Right!"</p><p>
  <b>Now wearing a Koro-sensei montsuki kimono, he shouted, "Happy New Year! Out with the old and in with the new!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class excitedly looked down at their own clothes and found that the girls were wearing colorful printed kimonos and the boys were wearing normal montsuki kimonos.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, did you make all these clothes?!" Sugino questioned.</p><p>"Most likely!" Koro-sensei admired the clothes on screen. "It wouldn't have been too hard, plus I can always find out your clothes sizes by stalking you while you're shopping!"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>His students looked uneasy.</p><p>"Could you like...just not do that?" Hiroto sighed. "That'll just make me paranoid!"</p><p>Koro-sensei snuck up behind him. "An assassin has to be vigilant!"</p><p>"Ah!" Hiroto yelped.</p><p>
  <b>"That's right, boys and girls! Throw yourselves into study, and, of course, assassination, with renewed vigour! Now..." He lay down on the floor under a table and kotatsu. There were a few snacks laying on it. He watched a small TV set. "Time to laze the day away."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class sweatdropped. (Where's he going with all of this?)</b>
</p><p>"Well, even a teacher needs their breaks!" Koro-sensei argued when he received some looks.</p><p>"Why are we starting to get the picture that you're a slob in your spare time?" Rio asked dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei yelped. "I am not!" He started sweating. "A-and even if I was, it would only be once a month...or maybe twice."</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "Right..."</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I think I'm starting to get the picture," Fuwa said. "You're trying to cram all the good times you missed out on over the winter break into February. Is that what this is?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Precisely!" Koro-sensei began to cry. "Our only winter break together, and not one of you came to visit!"</b>
</p><p>"Isn't it kind of weird visiting your teacher outside school?" Tomo questioned.</p><p>"No, it's not!" Koro-sensei huffed. "It's wholesome and heartwarming! I could have made you all hot chocolate and we could have knitted sweaters and scarfs together!" He looked annoyed. "And then we could have watched Christmas movies!!"</p><p>"Wow, you really don't have any friends," Hazama commented.</p><p>"HAZAMA!" Koro-sensei sobbed. "Don't be cruel!"</p><p>She shrugged. "Sorry, but you kinda walked into that one."</p><p>"And it's not a lie," Terasaka said.</p><p>"Don't worry, sir, we'll visit during Christmas," Kanzaki said warmly. "Maybe we can even have a Class Christmas party before the break?"</p><p>"Really?!" Koro-sensei looked hopeful. "With food?!"</p><p>Rio laughed. "Yeah, with food."</p><p>Koro-sensei cheered up. "Can we have a Halloween party as well!?"</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Here we go..."</p><p>"Uh, yeah sure, why not?" Isogai replied sheepishly. "I mean class parties don't normally happen on school grounds but we might be able to get away with it."</p><p>"Yeah, I doubt the Principal would notice," Rio said, shrugging. "Some of you nerds should join as well." She looked over at A-Class. "It'd be fun."</p><p>Seo looked surprised. "Seriously?"</p><p>"Except, Seo," Rio added grinning</p><p>"HEY!" Seo snapped. "Like I'd even want to go!!"</p><p>"Yeah, you might shit your pants if you have too much candy!" Karma said sweetly.</p><p>"Fuck you!" Seo swore while more students laughed.</p><p>"I wanna go!" Kanada said hesitantly. "It sounds fun!"</p><p>"And we can totally sneak over during lunch!" Satsuki said, thinking about it. "We can be sneaky too."</p><p>"Yeah, it'll be like the time we had to smuggle Miura and Juba's hamsters out of class last year," Ren joked.</p><p>"What?!" Hisaya-sensei looked over suspiciously. "What hamster?!"</p><p>"Nothing, sir!" Miura replied sweetly.</p><p>Nagisa looked over at Asano. "Why was she sneaking her hamster out of class?"</p><p>Asano sighed, already looking tired. "Don't even ask..." He rolled his eyes. "The whole ordeal was a headache."</p><p>"I only brought her in because Juba wanted to have a hamster race," Miura commented.</p><p>"What?!" Rio nearly choked, laughing.</p><p>"It was for science," Juba whispered quickly. "I wanted a hamster race to see which hamster was physically faster based on two different diets we'd been feeding them."</p><p>"Mine was faster by the way," Miura said smugly.</p><p>"We had bets," Tsuda commented, shrugging. "I made good money."</p><p>Ren nodded. "We did have a good betting pool going on during lunch break."</p><p>"I thought the whole thing was kinda stupid," Tanaka said, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, even Asano said it was stupid," Koyama pointed out.</p><p>"No it wasn't!" Miura argued. "You're just bitter because you bet on the wrong team."</p><p>Asano sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa and the rest of his friends were surprised and confused, while Koro-sensei looked delighted.</p><p>
  <b>He sniffed, kneeling on the floor next to a box of tissues. "Of course, I knew you were worried about me and trying your hardest to find a solution, which is why it didn't seem proper to invite anyone over, but still!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seems kinda weird to be all bummed out about it now, don't you think, sir?" Yoshida asked.</b>
</p><p>"Bit of a late reaction," Muramatsu commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "But with all that tension none of you would have been happy about taking part!"</p><p>"Hm, that's true," Kataoka said, nodding. "We would have been stressed, so maybe it is better you waited until after."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei jumped up from the floor, his energy returned and attitude back to normal. "Water under the bridge, as far as I'm concerned! We'll simply reclaim the time we lost by having all the fun at <em>once</em>!"</b>
</p><p>His students started to grow apprehensive.</p><p>
  <b>(Koro-sensei's living life to the fullest, as frantically as ever,) Nagisa thought. His smile faded. (Still... it's February. March is just around the corner. We've got to face the future, figure out where we're going before we say goodbye. Thirty-two days. That's all the time we have left. Koro-sensei's deadline is practically here.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The opening was paused.</b>
</p><p>Uchida looked over. "Hey, Ritsu! Want us to play the opening?!"</p><p>"Yeah, it'd be fun!" Hoga offered.</p><p>Ritsu kept her head low, mushrooms growing around her. "...No..."</p><p>The students and teachers were on edge.</p><p>"What?" Karasuma looked surprised.</p><p>"Shit, she really is upset!" Yoshida hissed.</p><p>"U-uh, you sure?" Naoka asked, exchanging an anxious look with his friends.</p><p>Ritsu curled up tighter in a ball. "Yes..."</p><p>"Oh, shit, this is bad," Rio whispered worriedly.</p><p>"What do we do?" Okano looked over frantically.</p><p>"Stay calm, children," Koro-sensei whispered. "Just give her some time."</p><p>
  <b>The opening was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The chalkboard in the empty classroom from the opening showed that there were 32 days until Koro-sensei's deadline.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A group of E Class students were walking together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Future plans, huh?" Maehara said. "Okay, what high school are you going to?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I was thinking someplace lower level so I can have a little bit of elbow room," Okajima answered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, we've definitely got fundamentals down through senior year," Sugaya said. "High school can be about fine-tuning what Koro-sensei's taught us."</b>
</p><p>"True, with how intense third year looks, I have a feeling High School might not be so bad," Rio commented.</p><p>"One of the advantages of having a crazy study obsessed Principal, I guess?" Sugaya said anxiously. "The grade barrier is so high..."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you should get complacent," Asano lectured, while some of A-class sighed. "You can't assume High School will be easy. In life, there's always—"</p><p>Karma threw a pen at him, causing it to bounce off his head. "Alright, we get it, calm down."</p><p>Asano glared. "It's that kind of complacency—"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Karma yawned. "Don't worry, we'll study."</p><p>A few students giggled while Asano gritted his teeth in frustration.</p><p>"Fine-tuning doesn't mean we'll slack off, Asano." Rio grinned wickedly. "We'll still be keeping our second blades sharp."</p><p>
  <b>"That's one way to look at it, sure. <em>We're</em> gonna push ourselves," Fuwa said, speaking for herself and Mimura.</b>
</p><p>"See!" Rio teased, causing the boy to scowl.</p><p>
  <b>Mimura walked next to her with a Koro-sensei smile on his face. "'It takes a pristine academic record to make it in communications these days,'" he said, trying to imitate their teacher. "So I'm told, at least."</b>
</p><p>A few students laughed while Koro-sensei blushed. I don't sound like that!"</p><p>
  <b>"You sound nothing like him!" the other boys exclaimed. They all laughed.</b>
</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei crossed his tentacles.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Sugino, and Okuda watched them go.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, Karma," Nagisa said, turning to him. "What are your sights set on?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked toward the sky. "Hm. I figure I'll just stay at Kunugigaoka," he answered.</b>
</p><p>Karma grinned while most of 3-A made a sound of despair.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" the entire group said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're gonna subject yourself to the entrance exam all over again?" Sugino asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, seems kind of low profile," Kayano said. "With your grades, you could get into any school you want!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Put yourself in the shoes of the kids on main campus. The guy they thought was exiled is suddenly back, looming head and shoulders above 'em all!" Karma smiled widely. "What could be sweeter than sailing by on an ocean of humiliated faces for three whole years, right?" He stuck out his tongue.</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed, pointing at 3A. "I mean just look at them!"</p><p>His friends started laughing while Karma received a few glares from his future classmates.</p><p>"It's gonna be so much fun!" Karma chimed.</p><p>"Ha!" Terasaka grinned. "Good luck, nerds!"</p><p>"Uh..." Seo collapsed on the mat. "Can you imagine three whole years of Akabane...?"</p><p>"I don't think I'll survive..." Koyama whispered in terror.</p><p>Kondo shrugged. "It probably won't be so bad..." He smiled at Karma. "Hey, you could show us those cool fighting moves! Oh, and we could go watch superhero movies!"</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow, feeling a small smile threatening to spread on his face. "That would be kinda cool..." He tried to imagine hanging out with the normally reserved students. What do you guys do for fun away? You know besides illegal hamster races?"</p><p>"Study together!" Most of them said.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"</p><p>"Hey, our study get-togethers can be fun!" Tsuda argued. "And Ren's parties are nice when most of us can go..."</p><p>"Okay, look, we know we're not the most exciting class..." Tanaka said, blushing. "But we can do cool stuff too!"</p><p>"Yeah, and we can make more of an effort to do fun-class things," Kanada said. "Right, Asano?"</p><p>Asano hummed, shrugging. "I suppose regular class activities would increase our strength as a unit..." He rubbed his chin. "I'll propose regular in-class debates and math competitions!"</p><p>"Uh..." Everyone else didn't seem to consider that a fun idea.</p><p>Karma chuckled and swung an arm around Asano's shoulder. "Wow, you really are a nerd!"</p><p>"Get off me!" Asano tried to shove him away but Karma just laughed and put him in a headlock.</p><p>"...Or we could buy ice-cream?" Araki suggested. "Everyone likes ice-cream."</p><p>Aoi raised his hand. "I'm actually lactose-intolerant."</p><p>"Bottomline, we'll think of something!" Kanada blushed.</p><p>Karma hummed, and let Asano go when the boy tried to hit him. "Don't worry, I'll show you guys how to have a good time." His smile was sharp, teeth pointed. "I'll make sure to bring plenty of Wasabi so we can play!"</p><p>"Um..." Araki looked scared as the rest of his classmates moved further behind Asano.</p><p>"You won't survive the First Term," Asano warned, glaring at him. "I'll make sure of it."</p><p>Karma's grin widened. "I'm counting on it, Asano-chan!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa wasn't surprised. "That's a winning personality you've got."</b>
</p><p>"Thanks!" Karma said brightly while the other students laughed and Nagisa sighed.</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked back up at the sky. "And besides, there are tons of decent schools out there, if all you care about is your transcript. But do any of them boast an arch-nemesis worthy of me?" A picture of Asano slid across the screen. "I'm inclined to say no. Have fun while you can. Broader ambitions can come later. What I want out of life right now is a good academic battle, or three."</b>
</p><p>"Shit." Tanaka wrote furiously in the book. "I don't even know what to call it."</p><p>Kondo leaned over. "Try a combination of their first names and then their last names."</p><p>Asano scowled at Karma. "I don't approve of stalking."</p><p>Karma smirked. "It's not stalking if it's mutual."</p><p>Tsuda nearly choked and looked over Tanaka and Kondo who we re-writing frantically.</p><p>Asano glared. "I will file a restraining order." He crossed his arms. "Nevertheless it will be entertaining crushing you in High School."</p><p>Karma laughed. "Oh, you wish."</p><p>Nagisa looked amused. "Well, at least he seems happy about it."</p><p>Kayano smiled apprehensively. "Yeah...should we be worried?"</p><p>"Yep." Rio chuckled. "But it sounds like it'll be fun."</p><p>"Yeah, for you," Araki said, overhearing. "We're the ones who have to keep the two of them from killing each other."</p><p>Seo shrugged. "Hey, if one of them has to go then I say we kill Karma and get it over with."</p><p>Ren rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you try that and see how well it goes."</p><p>"Accidents happen," Tsuda commented. "And the main campus building has a high roof..."</p><p>Araki grimaced, looking at Karma who was still taunting Asano. "Something tells me the sadist in him would just enjoy it."</p><p>
  <b>"That's so <em>you</em>," Nagisa responded.</b>
</p><p>"It is, isn't it," Karma said, smiling. "I just can't resist."</p><p>
  <b>"And?" Karma said to him. "What's <em>your</em> high school of choice, Nagisa? You picked one?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mm hm." Nagisa looked to the ground, smiling. (Just like Kayano, Sugino, everyone... It's almost time to part ways, each of us going wherever the future leads. Believe it or not, my top pick is Keisetsu University's high school. It's <em>crazy</em> hard, but hands down the best shortcut for getting into the college Mom hopes I'll go to. After that... I don't know.)</b>
</p><p>"It is a good school," Nagisa said, shrugging while his friends gave him some looks. "So I would have more opportunities, then after...well once I'm 18 I can do what I want."</p><p>Sugino hummed, patting him on the shoulder. "I guess..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa walked into the daycare building that E Class had remodelled and worked for. (I have certain skills, there's no question of that. Trouble is, what I'm good at puts me out of step with others. I'm not sure what I <em>can</em> be, or what I <em>want</em> to be.) Nagisa now sat at a table, tutoring Sakura. He stared downward, lost in his train of thought. (Seems like everyone knows where they're going except me.)</b>
</p><p>"Well, you could become a therapist!" Okuda suggested. "Or maybe...you're good at tutoring."</p><p>"Yeah, you could even be a teacher!" Sugino suggested.</p><p>Nagisa hummed, thinking about it. "It does sound interesting."</p><p>"You're really patient with people and explaining things," Kayano praised.</p><p>"I don't know, it's okay 1.1 tutoring, but teaching a whole class seems pretty intimidating," Nagisa replied.</p><p>Karma scoffed. "And facing down crazy assholes isn't? Come on, Nagisa, give yourself more credit." He nudged him. "You can do it."</p><p>Nagisa thought about it more. "I guess...I hadn't really thought about it that much but it would be nice making a difference to students who need it."<br/><br/></p><p>"And don't forget, your skills as an assassin can be transferred over to teaching," Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Yeah, if a student pisses you off, just kill 'em and bury the body!"</p><p>"KARMA!" Koro-sensei chided while Nagisa laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"<em>Hey</em>, yoo hoo!" He looked over to see Sakura glaring at him. "How many times do I gotta tell you, I'm finished!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa laughed sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry about that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come <em>on</em>, snap out of it already! You're supposed to be giving me the academic chops to march back into school. I thought the idea was to enroll <em>this</em> term, not when I'm, like, old and crusty!"</b>
</p><p>Several students laughed while Nagisa looked amused.</p><p>"Well, she's fiery than ever," Kataoka commented in amusement.</p><p>"It's good, she'll need that spirit to sow her bullies just what's what!" Okano looked pleased.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, don't worry, we'll get you there!" Nagisa reassured her. "Just... dial it back a teensy bit."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura sighed, reaching for a cookie from a bowl at the center of the table. "You're worried about your own future, aren't you? Junior high kids sure have it rough."</b>
</p><p>"No shit!" One student yelled.</p><p>"Especially at this school!"</p><p>Fuwa shrugged. "Look guys, our school maybe be crazy and fascist, but it could be worse!"</p><p>Oota nodded. "True, if Anime &amp; Manga have taught us anything, it's that school could always be worse."</p><p>"Yeah! At least we don't have tanks!" Fuwa joked.</p><p>Most of the students looked confused.</p><p>"...Tanks?"</p><p>Naoka looked at Uchida. "What are they...?"</p><p>"Not a clue," Uchida replied, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at his reflection in his cup of tea. "I have no earthly idea what I want to be," he said quietly.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa blushed when a few of his friend sighed.</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Sakura looked surprised. "You have <em>options</em>?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa looked at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Apart from the obvious choice of profession, I mean. Your path seems pretty clear to me. What have we been doing this entire time? You're gonna be a teacher, silly."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at her as if the statement she had thrown out so easily was revolutionary. (What the... A what?)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on, it's obvious!" Machida exclaimed.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Not to me." He shrugged. "Now you guys have talked about it more it makes more sense."</p><p>Tsuda sighed. "Dense in love and life."</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Nagisa looked over in alarm, and then blushed when he remembered the kiss and Kayano's confession. "Uh..."</p><p>Kayano was bright red, looking away. (Can we please not bring that up?!)</p><p>
  <b>"Of course, if you're not feeling it, I understand. You could always be my boyfriend!" Sakura laughed.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa nearly choked while a lot of the other students were laughing.</p><p>"Nagisa the heartbreaker," Rio teased.</p><p>Nagisa groaned, burying his face in his hand. "Why...?"</p><p>Kayano looked amused. "It's kind of sweet."</p><p>Ren scowled. "Damn..." He remembered Nagisa's advice and frowned. (I have to step up my game. This guy isn't even trying and all the girls fall for him!)</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow when he saw the intense look on his friend's face.</p><p>
  <b>She kept talking, but Nagisa had already tuned her out. (It took her saying it for me to realize... A teacher! Someone with the power to change lives! Suppose a kid gets saved by a doctor. Naturally, he grows up wanting to be one.) He thought back to how Koro-sensei's apprentice became an assassin. (A kid sees an assassin wielding his blade, and from then on, it's all he can think about.) The screen showed Nagisa in class, watching Koro-sensei teach. (Or maybe, a kid sees a teacher molding young minds.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's smile was warm. "Which is why you would make a very good teacher, Nagisa. Understanding people and their way of thinking is a good way to find ways to help them and evolve your teaching approach."</p><p>Nagisa smiled, thinking about it more. "I hope so. If I try tutoring more kids I can get more experience which would help."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. "True. Start off small and your teaching technique will grow more with each new student."</p><p>Karasuma nodded, smiling slightly. "Once you've built up your confidence in addressing more students, facing a full class tends to be easier."</p><p>Bitch-sensei crossed her arms. "Not if they're little monsters, WHO TORMENT THEIR TEACHER!!"</p><p>3-E seemed to find that funny.</p><p>"Hey, it's free game if she's a massive bitch," Hiroto teased, grinning.</p><p>Bitch-sensei took off her heel and threw it at him, but he ducked when it came hurling.</p><p>"Wow, check out that throw!" Toka exclaimed.</p><p>Fuwa held up a number card. "Nine points for precision and speed!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa was still thinking about this as he held his Keisetsu University High School exam admission ticket, walking toward the school to take the entrance exam. (Yeah, but...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh... What is <em>that</em>?" someone said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Someone's family, I guess?" Everyone on the sidewalk was staring.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa ran around the corner of a building and immediately deadpanned. In front of him were ten Koro-sensei clones, cheering for him. "Go! Go! Na-gi-sa! Go, go, Nagisa! Go, go, Nagisa! Woo! Yeah!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's jaw dropped as he stared at his teacher, blushing in embarrassment.</b>
</p><p>"Sir!!" Nagisa looked mortified while a majority of the students had burst out laughing.</p><p>Koro-sensei patted the embarrassed boy on the head. "A teacher shoulder always turn out to support their student! And Entrance Exams should not be taken lightly!"</p><p>
  <b>Several people wearing school uniforms and white hachimakis were watching in confusion and frustration.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wh-what's with this... indistinct mob of giants?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They're overshadowing our school's famous joint send-off ceremony!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei, what in the heck do you think you're doing?!" Nagisa shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm cheering you on, of course!" ten Koro-sensei voices responded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You didn't think I was going to let my prized students' big moment slip by unnoticed," one on the right explained.</b>
</p><p>"B-but you don't need to create a mob!" Nagisa pleaded. "Just act like the other parents and teachers there!"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked appalled. "Showing support at Entrance Exams is about one-upping other parents and mentors, everyone knows that!" He shook his tentacles furiously. "I won't have my students upstaged by some die-hard soccer mom with a cheap banner!"</p><p>"That's because <em>you're </em>the soccer mom!" Nagisa shot back.</p><p>"Oh, boy..." Rio looked nervous. "Now I'm scared of Entrance Exams."</p><p>"How is his cover not blown!" Araki sighed. "He's not even trying to be subtle."</p><p>"When has he ever tried to be subtle?" Asano scoffed.</p><p>
  <b>The one on the front left began to panic. "Oh dear, look at the time!" He rushed past Nagisa, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. "I've gotta go cheer on Kimura!"</b>
</p><p>"No!" Kimura buried his face in his hands.</p><p>
  <b>Another passed him. "And Kanzaki!"</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki smiled warily. "Um..."</p><p>
  <b>"And Chiba!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And Hayami!"</b>
</p><p>Both Chiba and Rinka sighed deeply, hiding their faces.</p><p>
  <b>"And Hara!"</b>
</p><p>"My family will already be there embarrassing me!" Hara complained. "I don't need you making it worse!"</p><p>"Aw, but that's sweet." Toka chuckled.</p><p>Hara sighed. "Not when my dad brings a banner..." She sighed in despair. "He brought a giant one for my Kunugiagoka entrance exam!"</p><p>He students who had been there chuckled.</p><p>"Oh! Yeah, I remember, he was the guy with the beard right?!"</p><p>Hara buried her face in the mat while Hinano patted her on the back sympathetically.</p><p>
  <b>"All within the next four minutes!"</b>
</p><p>Kimura sighed in relief. "At least it's only a minute cheering for each of us."</p><p>"A small mercy, but appreciated," Rinka commented.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa, still surprised, turned around to watch the ten Koro-senseis go. "You've got this!" the Koro-senseis shouted to him. "Up, up, and away!" He flew off into the sky. Everyone around watched him go.</b>
</p><p>There was a loud unsurprised but disappointed sigh that seemed to spread throughout the assembly hall.</p><p>"I can't let being a state secret deter me from showing my students support!" Koro-sensei said brightly</p><p>The students and teacher all turned to Karasuma when they heard him slowly start to beat his fist against his forehead while he was hunched over like a man who had reached a breaking point.</p><p>Bitch-sensei patted him on the back. "Honestly, by this point, you should just let him expose himself."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa faced the direction Koro-sensei had left, his expression downcast. (I'll never be a teacher like him, that's for sure.)</b>
</p><p>"No, you'll be much better!" Koro-sensei praised, ruffling his head fondly. "A student should always surpass their teacher!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly. "Thanks, sir..."</p><p>
  <b>He turned around to walk into the building. (The last career counseling session is at the end of February, after our entrance exams. I've got until then to make up my mind one way or the other. For now, though, I'll focus on the target right in front of me.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was now Valentine's Day. Several E Class students sat in their seats before the start of the school day. Okajima was very unsubtley fidgeting back and forth in his seat and whimpering loudly as Kataoka entered the classroom.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, is he having a seizure or something?" Fujii asked.</p><p>Satsuki squinted. "Kind of looks like it, or maybe it's a stroke?"</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka turned to face him, already exasperated with his behavior. "Okay, I'll just ask. What's wrong with you, Okajima?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima immediately sat straight up in his seat and put his hands behind his head, a light blush on his face. "Uhhhhhh what, with me? Nothing!" he said quickly. He whistled innocently.</b>
</p><p>Hatanaka laughed. "Dude, you suck at playing it cool."</p><p>Okajima blushed. "Oh, come on, the pressure's too much! Besides this Is Kataoka, she always knows when I'm lying."</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka put a hand on her hip. "Is it about the chocolates? <em>Please</em>."</b>
</p><p>Miura's eyes lit up. "Valantines day..."</p><p>"Yes," Kondo whispered excitedly. "This is it."</p><p>"Fuck. Who do you think is up first?" Tanaka was ready with a pen and the book. "Should I put each one on their own page, or two? How much material do you think we'll get?"</p><p>"Has anyone's phone still got battery?" Kanada whispered. "We should get pictures?"</p><p>
  <b>Okajima started fidgeting again. "I-I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" he insisted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're sick."</b>
</p><p>"Don't be mean, Kataoka!" Okajima whined. "What's wrong with being hopeful!"</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "Sorry, but considering how pervy you are 98% of the time, it's kind of a default response by this point."</p><p>
  <b>"Wha-? It's Valentine's Day! I'm just excited is all! And don't worry, I'm not gonna eat any of that cheap-o crap you give out!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"<em>Excuse</em> me?! What is <em>that</em> supposed to mean?!"</b>
</p><p>"I don't give out cheap chocolate!" Kataoka snapped.</p><p>Okajima scowled, sticking his tongue out. "Well, it tastes like it!"</p><p>"And how the hell would you know?!!"</p><p>Isogai looked nervous. "I'm sure Okajima didn't really mean it."</p><p>"Oh, please, he totally meant it!" Kataoka huffed. "He's totally being an insecure jerk!"</p><p>"No, I'm not!" Okajima argued. "Your chocolate just sucks!"</p><p>Miura scrutinised the two of them while they bickered. "Interesting."</p><p>"I can see the potential," Kanada said.</p><p>Tanaka hummed, tapping a pen against his chin. "Would it last though?"</p><p>Kondo sighed. "I don't know, guys, I'm getting more sibling vibes here. I don't think it would work.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano held a box of chocolates under her desk as the arguing continued. She stared down at them sadly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma appeared behind her with devil horns and a Koro-sensei smile. "What do we have here?" he said mischievously. Kayano tensed, immediately knowing what was coming. She sat straight up and looked forward, avoiding all eye contact.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura popped up on her other side with the same facial expression. "And who's the lucky fellow you're giving <em>these</em> to?"</b>
</p><p>Kayano blushed. "Oh, no..."</p><p>Both Karma and Rio were grinning, leaning closer.</p><p>"What's wrong, Kayano?" Rio teased, leaning against her shoulder while Nagisa looked embarrassed. "Those Chocolates aren't for Nagisa are they?"</p><p>Karma's grin widened. "You making a move?"</p><p>Kayano turned bright red, her face heated up. "Screw you!" She flailed her arms frantically to push them away. "YOU TWO ARE THE WORST!!"</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "They really are..."</p><p>"Aw!" Karma clutched his chest where his heart was meant to be. "That breaks my heart!"</p><p>Kayano grumbled. "Good, maybe it'll start working again afterwards!"</p><p>
  <b>Kayano turned to her, blushing. "What are you talking about? They're just a formality!" She looked at Karma. "Why do you have to <em>go</em> there?" She turned back to Nakamura. "<em>Everybody</em> likes chocolates, they could be for <em>anyone</em>!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Riiiiiight." Karma slid up next to her, holding his phone in his hand. "And by 'anyone,' I assume you mean <em>this</em> little stud muffin!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano turned to look at his phone screen and immediately screamed when she saw a picture of her and Nagisa's kiss.</b>
</p><p>"AH!!" Kayano buried her face in her hands.</p><p>Nagisa sighed, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. "Why...?"</p><p>Rio and Karma exchanged an amused look. "Okay, okay, we're sorry." She smiled sweetly. "But you guys are just too cute not to tease."</p><p>Karma grinned. "Yeah, this whole thing is gold!" He shrugged. "And since crossdressing is off the table..."</p><p>Nagisa looked annoyed. "Why can't you both get a normal hobby!?"</p><p>Karma shrugged. "What's not normal about meddling in our friend's love lives."</p><p>"He has a point," Fujii commented while Tanaka furiously wrote in the book.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "This is a nightmare..."</p><p>"For now." Karma flung an arm over his shoulder. "But who knows, this could turn into a dream come true!"</p><p>Nagisa's eye twitched. "With your meddling, I doubt that."</p><p>
  <b>When Karma stood up next to Nakamura again, Kayano was fidgeting back and forth and sweating nervously. She talked quickly, although it was unclear whether she was talking to Karma and Nakamura or herself.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Weird,) Karma thought. (Her acting chops are usually more spot on.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Not even Koro-sensei wised up to her before it was almost too late,) Nakamura thought.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, do you two have telepathy or something!?" Araki looked disturbed. "It's like you're reading each other's thoughts!"</p><p>Rio chuckled, sharing a wink with Karma. "We're just in sync. Sadism is a strong connection, you know!"</p><p>Karma grinned, nodding. "Yeah, Nakamura just gets me."</p><p>Miura nearly choked, whispering frantically in Tanaka's ear. "Are you on their page?"</p><p>He quickly tried to flip back to Rio and Karma's page in the book. "Give me a sec."</p><p>
  <b>(It was that kiss,) Karma continued as Kayano hid her face in her hands, trembling. (Ever since Nagisa laid one on her, the girl's been a bona fide hot mess.)</b>
</p><p>"No, I'm not!" Kayano shook her head while her cheeks were still heated up. "I hate you guys!"</p><p>"Aw, we love you too!" Rio smiled brightly, patting her on the shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura laughed evilly, the shadows on her face adding to the tone of her thoughts. (If we bring the two of them together...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma's expression matched Nakamura's. (...we can tease two lovebirds with one stone!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They both laughed behind Kayano, each wearing a Koro-sensei smile. Nakamura rubbed her hands together with anticipation. (We've got a shiny new plaything!) they thought in unison.</b>
</p><p>Both Nagisa and Kayano looked horrified while Karma and Rio high-fived.</p><p>"This could be it, people," Miura whispered.</p><p>Kondo scowled. "No way!" He shook his head. "I'm telling you, Karma either loves Nagisa or Asano—"</p><p>"What did you just say?!" Asano spluttered, overhearing.</p><p>Kondo and the other froze. "Uh..."</p><p>"Are you..." Asano looked mortified. "Are you shipping me with these degenerates?"</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Kayano looked annoyed. "Did you get another book?!"</p><p>"Um..." Tanaka hid the book behind him. "...No..."</p><p>"Give me that book!" Asano ordered.</p><p>"No!" Tanaka panicked and threw it to Nashizume who quickly tossed it to Aoi.</p><p>"Give it!" Kayano yelled.</p><p>"Never!" Kondo blocked her.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what I had to do to get that book!" Tanaka complained.</p><p>Naoka frowned when he saw the commotion from classes A and E. "What are they arguing about this time."</p><p>Hoga rolled her eyes. "Who cares."</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nakamura were talking with Kayano behind the school. Her eyes were closed and she was blushing heavily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"His self-esteem isn't exactly the <em>highest</em>," Nakamura said to her. "Poor guy can't imagine the opposite sex wanting anything to do with him."</b>
</p><p>"Hey!" Nagisa turned bright red.</p><p>Rio shrugged, looking away from Kayano who was being pushed back by Kondo and Aoi from getting the book. "Sorry, Nagisa!"</p><p>Kayano let out a frustrated cry when she was tossed back. "You guys are assholes!"</p><p>Araki looked amused. "Obviously."</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "Look, I just don't think much about girls liking me, that's all..." He frowned when he remembered what Ren had said about attracting all the girls.</p><p>"But for real, you do know half the girls in class have a crush on you right?" Hazama said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Kanzaki, Kayano, and Rio all tensed up.</p><p>"It's because you're so nice!" Hinano told him warmly. "And you're always so considerate."</p><p>Toka nodded. "And you're a good listener."</p><p>"And that bloodlust isn't half-bad either," Miura muttered, her cheeks heating up.</p><p>"Not you too," Juba sobbed in despair.</p><p>Nagisa blushed, growing embarrassed when more of the girls smiled at him. "U-uh, well, I..." He gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's really great that people think that...um..."</p><p>Kayano closed her eyes tight. (This is turning into a disaster!) She couldn't even look at him. (By this rate he'll be too embarrassed to even look at me!)</p><p>
  <b>"It's why he's avoiding you," Karma said. "See, in his mind, that smooch is something you're pissed as hell about. That's just how he is. Till you say otherwise, that's what he'll think."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano's face was bright red. "I know, it's just... I mean, I've <em>played</em> being in love dozens of times and studied it and stuff, but this is totally different! I have no real-life experience crushing on a classmate! Like, what am I supposed to <em>say</em> when I give the chocolates to him?" She looked at the ground helplessly.</b>
</p><p>(Oh, God!) Kayano felt like she'd die from embarrassment. "I don't actually love you!" she blurted out. "Not, like, yet—I MEAN—Now!!" She stammered, her cheeks flamed up. "I...I DON'T KNOW—"</p><p>"Hey..." Nagisa placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."</p><p>Kayano stiffened, looking over. "Huh?"</p><p>Nagisa smiled sympathetically. "I know this is really awkward...especially with everyone watching." He sighed. "But it's okay. This is the future so none of this has even happened." He smiled warmly. "It's confusing, but we don't have to act on any of it. We can't force ourselves to do say or do what our future-selves are doing."</p><p>Kayano stared at him for a moment before sighing in relief. "Oh, thank God! This whole thing is way too stressful." She buried her face in her hand. "Like, I've only just gotten rid of the tentacles, and I've only known you for three months! I haven't even had time to work through everything else."</p><p>"Yeah, I know what you mean." Nagisa looked relieved as well. "It's really confusing, especially since we're seeing everything that happened six months from now. It's like there's this whole expectation on everything."</p><p>"I know." Kayano sighed. "It feels like I haven't even been given a second to think."</p><p>"Yeah, it's overwhelming," Nagisa replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm still surprised girls likes me like that."</p><p>Kayano laughe, nudging. "Aw, come on, stop putting yourself down like that. You're a great guy."</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Thanks, that means—"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>They both frowned and looked to the right where some members of A Class were watching while holding up their phones.</p><p>Hashizume frowned. "...So are you two gonna kiss, or...?"</p><p>"NO!" Both Nagisa and Kayano snapped.</p><p>"And why the hell not!?" Tsuda snapped. "Give us some material already!"</p><p>"Yes!" Koros-sensei was wearing a headband which said 'NagisaxKayano' at the front. "We're starving!"</p><p>"Stop encouraging this!" Kayano yelled at their teacher.</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, want us to do some recon?" Karma asked. Kayano looked up to see the two of them smiling genuinely at her. "Maybe a little covert training would be in order?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Case 1: Sugino - Kanzaki</b>
</p><p>"Oh, no..." Sugino's cheeks heated up.</p><p>Kanzaki sighed, growing embarrassed.</p><p>"Finally! Miura looked pleased, as the rest of the group ignored Nagisa and Kayano and focussed on Sugino and Kanzaki.</p><p>
  <b>"Absolutely!" Sugino exclaimed, a horrifying expression on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his teeth were clenched in a smile. A blush stretched across his cheeks. "Absolutely!" He repeatedly bashed his head against a metal pole. "Of course! Thank you! Yes!"</b>
</p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p>"Ah!" Sugino buried his face in his hands.</p><p>"Um?" Kanzaki frowned faintly. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes!" Sugino repleid frantically, bright red. "I'm fine! More than fine even! I'm fantastic. I'M COMPLETELY FINE!!"</p><p>Kanzaki looked worried. "Um...okay..."</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Wow, poor man's close to a breakdown."</p><p>Rio nodded observing. "He won't last long."</p><p>Kanada nodded. "Until he confessed his true feelings they'll eat him up."</p><p>"Or drive him crazy," Araki commented.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Very true."</p><p>
  <b>"I'm, uh... glad you like them," Kanzaki said, unsure of how to respond.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma, Kayano, and Nakamura watched them from the roof of the school.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See, in this case, the receiver is overjoyed," Karma explained, "but observe how the giver is rather a bit on the cool side. <em>Total</em> formality." Karma looked on as if nothing were abnormal about this situation while the girls were watching with concern.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"His overjoyed face is... terrifying," Nakamura said bluntly.</b>
</p><p>Sugino buried his face in his hands. (I'm such an idiot! I'm screwing everything up!) He felt a rise of humiliation. (She'll never wanna go out with me!!)</p><p>Kanzaki's frown grew when she saw his distress. "Hey, it's alright, Sugino."</p><p>"Ah!" He yelped when she touched his shoulder. "Sorry! I just..." His words shrivelled up when he looked at her, looking down. (Come on Sugino. You can do this.)</p><p>"I...I really like you, alright!" He confessed.</p><p>"Fuck!" Mori swore. "He's confessing!"</p><p>"Who's transcribing?!" Miura questioned hurriedly, looking at her classmates.</p><p>"I am!" Nashizume quickly started to write. "I'll get it down."</p><p>Sugino sighed, hunching his shoulders up. "Look, Kanzaki, I know you probably...you probably don't' feel the same, and I get that!" He raised his hands hurriedly, ignoring the pain in his chest. "And I don't want this to ruin our friendship! I just...I just need to get it off my chest before I go crazy!"</p><p>Kanzaki's eyes widened. "Sugino..."</p><p>"Honestly, I'm happy just being friends," he said, frowning. "I don't want things to be awkward between us, and considering how embarrassing this whole thing is..." He smiled sheepishly. "Making it more awkward might just give me a heart attack."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled in amusement. "I was worried about that as well." She chuckled. "It is a little awkward, but that's okay, having you as a friend is more important." She pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, everything's okay."</p><p>Sugino sighed in relief. "Good!"<br/><br/></p><p>"What the hell?" Himeki frowned. "I thought you said they'd definitely be a thing?"</p><p>Tanaka scratched his head, looking at the relationship chart Miura had drawn up at the back of the book. "They were listed as a key couple."</p><p>Ren frowned. "Why is he happy about being in the friendzone?"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "I wouldn't let your hopes die, children," he encouraged some of the matchmakers.</p><p>Tsuda rolled her eyes. "People it's not gonna happen, just accept it."</p><p>"Yeah, just like your Karma and Okuda ship, Tsuda," Hashizume snapped back.</p><p>Okuda exchanged a confused look with Karma.</p><p>Tsuda bristled. "What did you just say, asshole!?"</p><p>"You heard me!"</p><p>"Enough!" Asano intervened quickly, silencing them. "I do not want to hear, another word related to 3-E love lives, from any of you." He narrowed his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Tsuda scowled along with the others who stayed silent.</p><p>"I'm expecting a verbal answer."</p><p>Many of them looked embarrassed.</p><p>"...Yes, Asano," they replied reluctantly.</p><p>Sugino looked relieved. "Thanks, Asano."</p><p>Asano looked annoyed. "I did it for my own sanity, not yours."</p><p>"We're still gonna talk about it, right?" Kondo whispered.</p><p>"Duh," Miura whispered back.</p><p>
  <b>Case 2: Chiba - Hayami</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiba hit a Koro-sensei target three times in the center of the bullseye. Hayami stood behind him.</b>
</p><p>Tanaka turned to their page where the hashtag #snipersquad was.</p><p>
  <b>"Impressive," she said. Chiba turned to face her. "Your shots are just as accurate when using chocolate ammunition." She tossed him a container and both of them smiled. "Here's the rest, as promised."</b>
</p><p>"Heh, nice." Chiba smiled in amusement.</p><p>Rinka shrugged, crossing her arms. "It's a reward well earned."</p><p>"Using chocolate does sound interesting, maybe I should try other candy?" Chiba suggested.</p><p>Rinka smiled faintly. "A good idea, let's set a date for this weekend."</p><p>"Sound like a plan," Chiba replied.</p><p>Miura looked ready to burst. "AAHHH!!!"</p><p>"They're practically throwing content at us!" Kondo exclaimed.</p><p>Asano sighed. "What did I just say?"</p><p>Miura looked like she'd sob. "B-but just look! This...it's too much!"</p><p>Juba stared at Rinka and Chiba curiously. "They're so in sync, every bit of conversation just seems natural."</p><p>"They understand each other so much they only have to exchange a few words!" Hashizume pointed at them.</p><p>"They're sharpness is as acute as their aim!" Koro-sensei gushed.</p><p>Rinka raised an eyebrow as she watched the students freak out. "Huh."</p><p>Chiba smiled slightly. "It is funny."</p><p>"Seriously, if anyone should be a couple it should be you guys," Rio teased.</p><p>Rinka hummed. "It would be a practical arrangement, but I'm not sure how the conversation would go."</p><p>Chiba nodded. "It'd be awkward. Being friends is one thing, but being a couple is something else entirely."</p><p>Rinka frowned faintly. "I'm not against the possibility." She looked at her gun. "We could go a few practice rounds to see if we're compatible. If that's alright with you?"</p><p>Everyone around them froze.</p><p>Chiba considered it. "We could go paintballing next weekend?"</p><p>"Wait...." The breath knocked out of Koro-sensei. "Could this be..."</p><p>Rinka nodded, smiling softly. "I would enjoy that. 10am?"</p><p>"It's a date."</p><p>"OH MY GOSH!" Miura screamed, keeling over as her friends started to freak out.</p><p>"Wait!" Rio looked surprised. "You guys are actually going to go on a date, are you serious?!"</p><p>Rinka shrugged. "Dates don't require any real commitment, and Chiba is a friend."</p><p>"S-so does that mean they're a couple?!" Kondo clutched his head.</p><p>Araki frowned, rubbing his chin. "I don't know! Depending on how well the date goes, we won't know."</p><p>"Worst case, if the date goes horrible it could ruin any future possibility of a relationship," Satsuki commented.</p><p>"Not true." Takebayashi countered. "Even if the date goes terribly, that doesn't rule out future options."</p><p>"He's right," Karma said seriously. "Give it more time and that flame could keep growing."</p><p>Asano sighed. "Please stop..."</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks," Chiba replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I respect you. Let's keep it that way."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yup."</b>
</p><p>"Wow. The subtext!" Tanaka nearly tore his hair out. "This is...I can't believe this is happening!"</p><p>"But are we misunderstanding the situation!" Aoi started to get a headache. "What...what if there isn't any romance and they're just messing with us!?"</p><p>"Ah! It so confusing!" Kanada exclaimed. "They're so closed off I can't tell if their feelings are real or not."</p><p>Koro-sensei was flustered as well. "I know! I've been banking on them from the beginning but they're so direct and casual with each other, as well as private. I haven't been able to get any romantic photos of them!"</p><p>Rinka grimaced. "Will you stop stalking us!"</p><p>
  <b>Karma, Nakamura, and Kayano watched from behind the storage building at the shooting range.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See, now there's a couple that's always on target," Nakamura said. "Gotta love that skill!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I can't imitate that!" Kayano insisted. "I can't even tell if she meant it!"</b>
</p><p>Rinka shared an amused look with Chiba.</p><p>"They are a tricky couple to figure out," Rio commented. "But that's what makes them fun!"</p><p>Karma rubbed his chin. "They aren't exactly the most affectionate so it's hard to tell whether there is a real spark there at all."</p><p>"Oh, there's a spark, I can sense it," Miura said determinedly.</p><p>Asano sighed. "They're not going to stop, are they?"</p><p>Ren patted him on the shoulder. "No, they aren't. Even Araki's joined them."</p><p>Araki scrutinised Rinka and Chiba. "Look, if they make it passed the third date, then it's officially."</p><p>Asano sighed, shaking his head. "I give up."</p><p>
  <b>Case 3: Terasaka's Gang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gentlemen, I await your answers with bated breath," Hazama said to Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Itona. She wore a dark red coat and was blushing. "To each of you, a love letter. I put real care into making these."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The letters said:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Checklist</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1. Saw ancestor's ghost</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2. Heard voices</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3. Heavy-hearted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4. Misfortune befell relative</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5. Sudden urge to eat raw meat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>6. Sudden urge to stab somebody, anybody</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7. Attracted to the dark</b>
</p><p>
  <b>8. Attracted to boys more than girls</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9. Obsessed with how to commit suicide in place where the body won't be discovered so as not to inconvenience people</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"'Care'?" Terasaka said. "You put a <em>curse</em> into these, you mean!"</b>
</p><p>"Seriously, why do you have to make valentine's day creepy!?" Terasaka complained.</p><p>Yoshida scratched his head. "And are you trying to form a harem, why are you giving us all the checklist?"</p><p>"Harem!" Tanaka's eyes widened.</p><p>"Why didn't we think of that?" Kondo whispered furiously. "Terasaka's gang should have been top of the list."</p><p>Hazama looked amused. "Well, considering your reputations, I am probably the only girl willing to give you knuckleheads chocolate."</p><p>"What are you trying to say?!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, I bet lots of girls will give us chocolates!" Yoshida said, and then looked unsure when he glanced at Hara. "You'd give us chocolates, right, Hara?"</p><p>Hara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't worry, you'll get your chocolate."</p><p>Muramatsu blushed. "Thanks..."</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura, Kayano, and Karma watched from a tree above them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"She beat me to the punch!" Karma said in disbelief, holding a box of chocolates. The heart-shaped box was blue and had a pink ribbon around it. "I had Okuda cook me up a batch I planned on leaving in Terasaka's shoe locker!"</b>
</p><p>Terasaka narrowed his eyes at Karma who smiled back wickedly.</p><p>
  <b>Bonus Case:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda held out the box of chocolates Karma had asked for, a light blush on her cheeks. "Here's your Valentine's Day cyanide!" she'd said.</b>
</p><p>"CYANIDE?!"</p><p>Karasuma shook his head while Koro-sensei sighed in disappointment. Bitch-sensei laughed.</p><p>"What the hell, asshole?!" Terasaka gave an outraged cry while Karma grinned and Okuda looked sheepish.</p><p>Karma chuckled. "What? It's probably just a little bit and you know, not all type of cyanide will kill you."</p><p>Okuda nodded in agreement. "For instance, the cyanide compound sodium nitroprusside is used for medical purposes!"</p><p>"That doesn't make it better!" Terasaka snapped.</p><p>"But it means we're technically not trying to kill you!" Karma replied brightly. "That's good news, right?"</p><p>Terasaka gave a frustrated growl while a few others laughed.</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT IS <em>WRONG</em> WITH YOU?! THAT'S NOT WHAT CHOCOLATE IS FOR AT ALL!" Kayano shouted.</b>
</p><p>Karma grinned. "Many in history would disagree!"</p><p>"Okuda, why?!" Kayano looked disappointed.</p><p>Okuda smiled brightly. "Making poisons is fun!"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head. "Where did I go wrong?"</p><p>"You're the one who helped her make poisons!" Karasuma snapped.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "Only for education!"</p><p>
  <b>Case 4: Isogai - Kataoka</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai held a massive bag of chocolates in his hands. He had to use both arms to carry it. Kataoka stood off to the side, smiling. <em>"Whoa!"</em> he exclaimed. "All these, for me? Is this for real?"</b>
</p><p>Isogai's eyes widened. "Wow, that's a lot!" He looked over at her sheepishly. "You really don't have to go to all the trouble, Kataoka!"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Relax, it's Valentine's day, if I'm going to give chocolates to a boy then I'd rather give to you and your siblings."</p><p>Isogai smiled. "Thanks."</p><p>"Just look at them," Miura whispered excitedly. "They get along so well!"</p><p>"A truly powerful match," Koro-sensei said excitedly.</p><p>"I don't know, I'm starting to feel they're more platonic," Tsuda said, thinking about it.</p><p>"Guys!" Kataoka looked annoyed. "Can you just...Koro-sensei, Karma, and Nakamura are bad enough!"</p><p>"Aw, what are you trying to say, Kataoka?" Karma smile din amusement.</p><p>Rio grinned. "What's wrong with showing interest in our friends' love lives?"<br/><br/></p><p>"There's nothing wrong with it!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>"Plus, it's not our fault you guys are all too scared to make a move on each other," Hashizume commented.</p><p>Both Kataoka and Isogai looked embarrassed.</p><p>"We're not—will you stop!?" Kataoka's cheeks heated up.</p><p>"You guys are like the most famous couple, frankly most people here probably already think you're dating," Tsuda said, causing a lot of the students and Koro-sensei to nod.</p><p>Ren shrugged. "Yeah, most of the student council thought you were dating at some point, even Asano asked."</p><p>"I simply inquired to make sure it wouldn't pose a distraction in meetings, "Asano said defensively.</p><p>Kataoka buried her face in her hand. "Really, guys?!"</p><p>"Oh, come on you two flirt more than Imai and Kojima in meetings," Araki commented, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"HEY!" Both Imai and Kojima look embarrassed as their classmates laughed.</p><p>Isogai's cheek turned bright red. "We don't flirt!"</p><p>"What about the fact you always hold the door for Kataoka when you enter meetings?" Ren asked, smirking.</p><p>"I-I'm just being polite!" Isogai was bright red while Kataoka ducked her head. "That's good manners—"</p><p>"What about all the times you're always cracking jokes near the back of the room when you think no ones listening?" Seo said.</p><p>Kataoka scowled. "That's just because you always drag the meetings!"</p><p>"I do not drag the meetings!" Asano replied sharply.</p><p>"Oh, he so does," Watanabe whispered to her friend. "He made us stay a full extra hour just to negotiate club funding."</p><p>"Look, Kataoka and I...we just have a really good friendship!" Isogai wanted the ground to swallow him up. "Stop making it awkward."</p><p>"Oh, bullshit, there's no way this is platonic!" Tanaka argued. "Look, I ship you and Maehara like the next person, but even I'll admit you and Kataoka have something going on."</p><p>Hiroto choked. "W-what did you say?!"</p><p>Isogai looked like he'd faint. "Guy...please...stop!"</p><p>Karma grinned. "Aw, look, they're blushing."</p><p>"Shut up, Karma!" Kataoka was bright red. "All of you are worse than Koro-sensei."</p><p>"Uh, excuse you, but we're not stalkers," Tsuda said, and then frowned. "When Kita kind of it but—"</p><p>"I'm not a stalker," Kita mumbled.</p><p>Kanada patted him on the back. "Of course you aren't, Kita." Then she smiled at Isogai and Kataoka. "Come on you two, are you honestly saying you haven't thought about kissing each other, just once?"</p><p>Both Isogai and Kataoka tensed up.</p><p>There was a resounding 'ooh' when they didn't answer straight away.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Rio grinned wickedly.</p><p>"Don't!" Kataoka tried to hide her blush. "Will someone just play the rest of the episode already!?"</p><p>
  <b>"I thought you might like to share them with your brother and sister," Kataoka said, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai looked at her. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nothing fancy, just bulk sale stuff from a wholesale store. Took me <em>four hours</em> to bike there and back." Kataoka started to walk away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wha... But how'd you even... When did you study?"</b>
</p><p>Isogai stared at the screen in surprise. "You really are willing to bike four hour just to get me all that?"</p><p>She looked away when she felt the amount of smug and coy looks people were shooting her. "Uh, well...you work so hard all the time." She took a deep breath, trying no to be embarrassed. "You deserve to be treated, especially how you're always sacrificing so much for your family." She smiled warmly. "Even if it's hard work, you deserve to have other people to put in as much of an effort you put in on a daily basis."</p><p>"Thanks." Isogai smiled. "I appreciate that, and honestly I'm kind of jealous of how much chocolate my future self has right now."</p><p>She chuckled. "Well Maehara said you're planning a surprise for your sister's birthday next month, I can help out with the cake and food."</p><p>Isogai's face brightened. "Really? That'd be great. Okano said she'd help Maehara with decorations, so I could use the extra help getting food supplies."</p><p>Kataoka relaxed. "Sounds like a plan."</p><p>Koro-sensei tied to steal the book from Tanaka as he wrote the conversation. "Let me write!"</p><p>"No, this is our book!" Kondo complained as he and Aoi kept the teacher away.</p><p>"But you stole mine!" Koro-sensei complained.</p><p>Ritsu looked up briefly, feeling a small smile grow on her face as she watched. </p><p>
  <b>"It's not a big deal! After all, I have <em>days</em> before the entrance exams." She stopped walking and turned to face him. "I'm going to state school. That makes you and me both, doesn't it?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai smile shyly, looking down. "Guess so. Hope we both get in."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Right?"</b>
</p><p>Kataoka smiled. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easy, Ikeman."</p><p>Isogai chuckled. "Guess not. We could try to get on the Student Council in High school, we'd make a good team."</p><p>Kataoka smiled. "Well, I was aiming to be council president in high school, so I could a right-hand man. Unless you're thinking of running against me?"</p><p>Isogai looked amused. "I am still debating it..."</p><p>Kataoka winked. "Well if you lose you can still be my secretary."</p><p>He laughed. "How generous."</p><p>"Oh, come on they're practically throwing material at us!?" Tsuda looked annoyed. "How is this not flirting to them?"</p><p>Araki shrugged. "Perhaps they're just really good friends."</p><p>
  <b>Karma, Nakamura, and Kayano were watching from another tree.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"See?" Nakamura said. "Everyone has his or her distinct approach to this stuff."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Best policy is to say what you have to say in your own words," Karma told Kayano. "You should just be yourself."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano closed her eyes. "Yeah. I guess so," she said gratefully. "Thank you, guys."</b>
</p><p>"It was oddly helpful," Kayano commented.</p><p>"Hey, now, why so surprised?" Karma grinned. "Nakamura and I are nearly always trying to find new ways to help you guys."</p><p>"Yeah!" Rio smiled crookedly.</p><p>"I'm not sure help would be the right word," Kataoka said dryly.</p><p>"What about the time we helped Terasaka when he forgot his lunch?" Karma asked.</p><p>"You ate my lunch, shithead!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "But we replaced it."</p><p>"Yeah with a tofu bar," Hazama commented.</p><p>Rio winked. "Hey, it's full of protein!"</p><p>
  <b>"Only problem I see?" Nakamura pointed off to the side. "Privacy." Koro-sensei hung off a tree branch with a camera in his tentacles, drooling. "With the octo-perv on the watch, there basically is none."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei yelped when his students glared at him. "What?!"</p><p>"Nice, getting photographic evidence," Kondo praised.</p><p>"I'm sure I'm just getting photos for our end of year yearbook!" Koro-sensei said quickly.</p><p>Sugino looked annoyed. "Our private lives aren't meant to be in the class yearbook."</p><p>"But that's what makes it authentic!" Koro-sensei complained.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, you can just leave that to me," Karma said. "Kayano, I do hope you brought the you-know-what."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh..." She thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oughtta put Koro-sensei on lockdown long enough for you to get the job done. Don't worry about him. Concentrate on giving Nagisa those chocolates."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked away from him and nodded. "Right," she said determinedly.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Koro-sensei looked intrigued. "A worthy effort, but I think you'll find I'm not easily distracted when monitoring my student's lovelives!"</p><p>"You're easily distracted by cake," Rio commented. "So I don't think it'll be that hard."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano stood in front of the classroom door, chocolates in hand. Her face was dark red and she stared downward. She took a deep breath in, then exhaled. She dropped the hand with the chocolates to her side and reached for the door with her other. She was shaking with nervousness.</b>
</p><p>Kayano buried her face in her hand. "I really hope I don't embarrass myself!"</p><p>Nagisa looked sympathetic. "It'll be fine, I'm sure I'll like the chocolates!"</p><p>"Uh, I think she's more worried about confessing her feelings, Nagisa," Hara pointed out.</p><p>"Oh." Nagisa blanched. "Um, well..." He gave a strained laugh. "I'm sure it'll turn out okay! You don't need to be embarrassed." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm probably not helping. I can leave—"</p><p>"No!" Kayano's cheeks stayed heated. "It's fine. It's just awkward is all, but I know you won't be mean about it. I'm just making a big deal out of it!" She gave a nervous laugh. "In fact why are we even making this awkward. None of this has even happened, so why should it be awkward!?"</p><p>A few students exchanged looks while she rambled.</p><p>"Uh, right..." Nagisa said while Kayano looked like she'd start hyperventilating.</p><p>
  <b>Before she could open it, though, it was slammed open by Okajima, who had a terrifyingly furious and disappointed look on his face. Tears were flowing down his cheeks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WHERE ARE MY VALENTINE'S CHOCOLATES? I KNOW I GOT SOMETHING!" He turned to Nagisa, who was standing behind him, ready to go home. "NAGISA, HELP ME LOOK! SOME JOKER PROBABLY THOUGHT IT'D BE FUNNY TO HIDE THEM ON THE MOUNTAIN! I REFUSE TO END THIS DAY EMPTY-HANDED!"</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter while tears streamed down Okajima's face.</p><p>"Why didn't anyone get me any chocolates!" Okajima whined.</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "...It really means that much to you?"</p><p>Okajima twiddled his fingers, looking sheepish. "...Yes."</p><p>Okano sighed. "Okay, fine, we'll get you chocolates for valentines day."</p><p>"Really?!" His face lit up with joy.</p><p>"Yes," Kataoka replied tiredly.</p><p>Okajima pulled Okano and Kataoka into a hug. "You girls are the best!"</p><p>The two girls sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled apologetically, but before he could say anything, Okajima had already ran down the hall and out of the building. Nagisa sighed and began walking out of the room. When he was turning to leave, he felt someone grab his arm. "Huh?" He turned his head to look at who had stopped him. "Huh? Kayano?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano was blushing furiously. It took a lot of effort to keep her lips from trembling. Her eyes were shining as if she were about to cry. She didn't say anything.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nakamura's heads popped up from the corner of the window at the end of the hall. They both smiled widely, excited to see how this would play out.</b>
</p><p>"Guys!" Kayano glared at the two of them. "What happened to giving me privacy!?"</p><p>Karma smiled. "We are! Its not like Koro-sensei is nearby. Plus it's not like you can see us."</p><p>Kayano gave a frustrate cry while Rio patted her on the back.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa turned so he was facing her. "What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?" He looked at her, smiling kindly.</b>
</p><p>Kayano's cheeks felt like they were on fire as she buried her face in the mat. "Oh, God..."</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa looked at her in concern.</p><p>Tsuda and a number of the others held up their phones at the ready.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano's heart was pounding. She hadn't taken her eyes off the floor. The chocolates were behind her back. Nagisa's expression became concerned when she didn't respond. (Oh, God. My heart's beating so fast! How do I do this? Do I look alright? What do I say?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, hey, Nagisa," she finally said. "Where are you headed after graduation?"</b>
</p><p>"What is she doing?" Miura whispered, frowning.</p><p>"Maybe she's leading into small talk?" Kanada suggested. "You know, so it seems more natural."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa looked at the ground next to them with a small smile. "Honestly, I know the career path I wanna follow, I'm just not real sure that it's something I'm cut out for."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano's eyes widened. (He wants to be a teacher,) she thought immediately. (It's obvious he looks up to Koro-sensei - not for the reasons most of us do, but because Koro-sensei has a knack for bringing out the best in people.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa looked surprised. (She knew straight away...huh.) He smiled faintly. "I guess nothing gets passed you..." He trailed off when he saw she'd turned even redder and was still hiding her face in the floor. "Uh...nevermind."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano's memory of the day Nagisa had thought of at the daycare revealed that she had been watching him, noticing how he had paid attention to Koro-sensei's teaching. Kayano still stared at the ground. Her blush had deepened, if that were possible. (When Nagisa talks to him at the end of the month about a future career, he'll ask about education.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Nagisa looked out the window. Once he turned away from her, Kayano's gaze rose to his face. "What's Koro-sensei doing up <em>there</em>?" Nagisa asked. Koro-sensei sat at the top of a tall, dead tree, focusing on the item he held in his tentacles. "He's fixated, whatever it is."</b>
</p><p>"Why is he pink?" Machida asked, frowning. "Doesn't he normally do that when he's pervy or something?"</p><p>"Yeah, what did Karma distract him with, Porn?" Shindo questioned.</p><p>"If he's reading porn, why is he up that high?" Kimura scratched his head.</p><p>"I'm not reading porn!" Koro-sensei objected.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa quickly pulled a gun out of his school bag, taking less than a second to move into an impressively sharp shooting stance. His attention was focused only on Koro-sensei. Kayano stared at him, wide-eyed.</b>
</p><p>A student whistled.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Nice reflexes."</p><p>Nagisa looked amused. "Thanks."</p><p>"Oh, so you're serious about trying to assassinate him again?" Juba said.</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "That's what we agreed. Even if I don't want it, we still have a mission to complete so I have to try."</p><p>
  <b>"Of course he's out of range." Nagisa brought his shooting hand to the side of his head, his gun now aimed at the ceiling. He smiled sheepishly. "Why would I think he'd leave himself so open to attack?"</b>
</p><p>"Meh, you should still shoot him," Bitch-sensei commented. "If he's reading porn he needs to get knocked off his ass."</p><p>"I'm not reading porn!" Koro-sensei insisted.</p><p>"Then what are you doing?" Oota asked.</p><p>"Oh, well..." Koro-sensei looked unsure. "I don't know... but I'm sure it's wholesome!!"</p><p>"With you, not likely," Eito commented.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano still watched him, her blush dark and her eyes wide. (Oh... that look. I love it when he stares dead ahead like that. He's so <em>intense</em>.)</b>
</p><p>(KILL ME!!!) Kayano wanted the ground to swallow her whole. (Please, just let me die. Hell, why even bother moving ever again? I might as well just stay face down on the floor until I starve, or security tosses me out...)</p><p>"Wow, she's so embarrassed she's actually radiating heat from her face," Karma said, warming his hands near Kayano. "It's like a radiator."</p><p>"KARMA, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Kayano yelled.</p><p>
  <b>(Not that long ago, revenge was my whole life. I should've been crushed when my plan failed, but I wasn't... because it was Nagisa who stopped me. He's the kindest soul I've ever known. Sure, he's an assassin, but his bloodlust <em>filled the hole in my heart</em>.)</b>
</p><p>"Really?" Nagisa frowned faintly. (I didn't know that meant to so much. I guess I really made such a difference.)</p><p>Kayano made a painful noise. (Damn it, Ritsu. You really couldn't edit this out?!) Kayano grumbled, trying to push her embarrassment away. "You do a lot of things which people find admirable, Nagisa..."</p><p>He smiled. "Thanks..."</p><p>She peeked to look up. "It's true..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa putting his gun away brought her back to the present. (What do I say to that face?) she thought desperately. (What words do I use?)</b>
</p><p>"How about...." Miura pretended to think. "I love you Nagisa!"</p><p>Both Nagisa and Kayano glared at them.</p><p>Tanaka laughed. "Marry me! Kayano yelled from the bottom of her heart! With these chocolates—"</p><p>Kayano grabbed an anti-sensei knife and threw it at his head.</p><p>"Ow!" Tanaka rubbed his head.</p><p>"Ha! Nice!" Hashizume picked up the knife and started stabbing Kondo with it. "It really is like a toy!"</p><p>"Stop it!" Kondo complained when he kept getting hit in the ribs.</p><p>Kayano sighed, propping herself up on her elbows. "Honestly at this point, I'm not against letting their memories get wiped."</p><p>"Hey!" Machida looked offended.</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" He turned around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She held out the chocolates to him. Her blush was completely gone. "As a thank you." She smiled. "These chocolates are yours, for always being by my side."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here!" Kayano shoved them into his hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"For me? Are you sure?" Nagisa asked, staring at them.</b>
</p><p>A few students buried their faces in their palms.</p><p>"...So dense..."</p><p>Nagisa blushed. "I'm not used to having people give me chocolates..."</p><p>Karma grinned. "What about when I gave you those ones for your birthday?"</p><p>Nagisa narrowed his eyes. "You mean the ones you filled with Wasabi?"</p><p>He laughed. "Yeah, that was fun! They tasted pretty good as well!"</p><p>
  <b>"Yep!" she said brightly, pushing him down the hall to the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But I'm the one who should be thanking you-" He tried to say something, but she talked over him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay then, mission accomplished, job well done!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I mean, these are nice and all, don't get me wrong, but..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Move along, see you tomorrow, 'kay?" She waved at him, prompting him to leave, ignoring everything he had said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, okay..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hope you get into the school you're aiming for!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, thanks." He walked toward the door, staring at the chocolates.</b>
</p><p>"WAIT, WHAT!!?"</p><p>Kayano sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God."</p><p>"What the hell was that!?" Tanaka looked appalled. "That wasn't even a confession!"</p><p>"Screw a confession you practically threw the chocolates at him!" Kanada exclaimed.</p><p>"Where's the romance!" Miura waved her phone in outrage. "We have a whole episode dedicated to your love lives and this is the best any of you can do!!?"</p><p>"We didn't even get one kiss!" Tsuda scowled. "What's wrong with you people!"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>The couples that had been shown all shot them exasperated looks.</p><p>"Listen, you can't force us into relationships!" Kataoka snapped.</p><p>"Yes, we can!" Koro-sensei cried.</p><p>"Get another hobby!" Kayano yelled.</p><p>"No!" Miura waved her fist. "This is our hobby, and I refuse to let it die."</p><p>Tanaka closed the book sharply. "If you're all really this hopeless then you're leaving us no choice—we're starting a school shipping clu—"</p><p>"No, you're not," Asano crossed his arms. "I'm not authorising it."</p><p>There was a pause as Miura and Tanaka shared a look.</p><p>"We're starting an UNOFFICIAL school shipping club off campus!" Tanaka continued.</p><p>Kondo and Tsuda high-fived. "Loopholes!"</p><p>Asano sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"That's it!" Kayano's gaze was bloodthirsty. "Let's wipe their memories. They're a liability!"</p><p>"NO!" Tanaka held the book to his chest. "YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM US!"</p><p>"Hand over the book!" Sugino yelled.</p><p>"NEVER!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed as he watched some of Class E pile over on 3-A so they could get the shipping book.</p><p>"So..." Bitch-sensei glanced at him. "Are we letting the brats kill each other or..."</p><p>Karasuma sighed again, looking exhausted.</p><p>
  <b>She smiled at him until he left, although it was fake. (There he goes, staring dead ahead. It's not right for me to get in his way. He needs to focus.) Her smile faded once he was out of sight. (But I can thank him without complicating things.) She turned her head to look at Karma and Nakamura, who were still watching from the window. (I'll use the sharpest blade in my repertoire - my acting ability - to cheer him on with my very best smile.) She smiled at them, blushing slightly, as she walked back into the classroom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nakamura turned around and sat against the wall of the school.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa hummed, rubbing his chin while Kayano and his friends were fighting A-Class to get the Shipping book. (I kind of feel guilty. She's willing to push her feeling's aside because she thinks that's best. It's impressive but I don't want her to be upset about it.) He frowned, looking over at Kayano as she put Aoi in a headlock. (I guess we'll need to talk more after this...I don't want her to feel uncomfortable or feel like she needs to pretend around me.)</p><p>
  <b>"Imagine being able to cast your feelings aside at the moment of truth like that." Karma sounded impressed. He looked up and smiled. "Wow, there's no question she's Miss Yukimura's sister."</b>
</p><p>"So kind..." Koro-sensei sighed contently, wiping away a tear while Kayano nearly kicked Hashizume in the jaw when he tried to drag her off Aoi. "Aguri would be proud."</p><p>
  <b>"No kidding, right?" Nakamura replied. "So noble." She looked away from him. "Well, damn. Now I feel guilty thinking about trying to steal from her."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come again?"</b>
</p><p>The fighting stopped instantly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Rio froze. "What?"</p><p>"Wait..." Karma raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What?"</p><p>"...Uh..." Rio's cheeks slowly started to turn pink when everyone else was looking.</p><p>"Wait..." Kondo's eyes widened, pausing from trying to put Kayano in a chokehold. "Nakamura...do you...do you like NAGISA!?!"</p><p>(Fuck.) Rio turned bright red. "...No."</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa looked confused.</p><p>"HOY SHIT!" Tanaka yelled. "Someone write it down!"</p><p>There was a mad scramble to find the book that had gotten buried among the jumble of students</p><p>"WHERE IS IT?!" Miura cried, shoving students away.</p><p>"Fuck." Terasaka was panicked. "WHO THE FUCK HAS IT!?"</p><p>"That thing can't ever see the light of day!" Sugino searched frantically.</p><p>Ritsu chuckled softly while she watched them panic. </p><p>The rest of the students and teachers watched them silently.</p><p>Hoga turned to Naoka. "...So, should we just play the episode while they're...?"</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, uh, never mind! I didn't say <em>anything</em>. So, yeah." She pointed to Koro-sensei, who was still occupied in the tree. "What exactly has Koro-sensei so enthralled?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma went along with the topic change. "Ah. I had Kayano leave a note and some chocolates somewhere obvious. With a special photo, of course."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You dog."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If I'd have known it was gonna work this well, I'd have used it as bait long before now."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On top of the tree, Koro-sensei was blushing and crying at the same time. He held a box of chocolates and a picture of Aguri in a small bikini. The note read, "To Koro-sensei, from my sister."</b>
</p><p>"Huh?!" Kayano looked up in horror. "What the hell!?"</p><p>Koro-sensei burst out sobbing. "AGURI!"</p><p>"Oh, no..." Kayano sighed.</p><p>Koro-sensei drooled. "So beautiful!" Then he turned to Kayano. "Say, Kayano—"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked heartbroken. "But I don't have any pictures of her!!!"<br/><br/></p><p>"Aw!" Hinano looked over sympathetically. "That's so sad."</p><p>Kayano sighed while he started to whine and sob like a toddler. "I wouldn't mind giving you photos if you weren't such a pervert."</p><p>Koro-sensei ducked his head like a scolded child. "....I promise I won't."</p><p>"That's a lie and you know it," Kayano replied dryly. "Ugh...Okay." She crossed her arms. "I'll give you one cute picture, but that's only because you're guilt-tripping me."</p><p>Koro-sensei sobs instantly vanished. "You really mean it!?"</p><p>She sighed. "Yeah...sure. What's the harm?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled happily and patted her on the head. "You won't regret this!"</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stared at a folded napkin on his plate. Five types of forks, three knives, a spoon, and three wine glasses sat next to it. "A four-star Valentine's Day dinner... What's in it for you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei sat across from him in a fancy dress, trying to be seductive. "I'm told you menfolk tend to give back three times as much on White Day. Seems like an honorable tradition to me.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa! Check it out, they're on a date!" Hiroto yelled.</p><p>"Ooh!" Hara chuckled. "Isn't this interesting."</p><p>Rio grinned. "You two having some alone time!"</p><p>Karasuma tensed up while Bitch-sensei blushed.</p><p>"I-It'll be strictly business!" Bitch-sensei yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Oh, really?" He turned to his students. "I don't think the games, over yet, children, not with our key players still in!"</p><p>Miura grinned. "We might finally get a kiss!"</p><p>"We better!" Kondo exclaimed. "It's Valantines day!"</p><p>"And it's not like these losers are making the effort!" Seo gestured to E Class.</p><p>"HEY!" Hiroto yelled.</p><p>
  <b>"Of course, I can't imagine how you can <em>possibly</em> measure up. Ah, we'll see... <em>won't we</em>?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma angrily stood from his seat. "I'm out."</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter from the students.</p><p>"You can't just bail on me during a dinner!" Bitch-sensei snapped. "Where're your damn manners!?"</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Then stop messing around."</p><p>She scowled. "It's not my fault you're insecure!"</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei quickly stood up, waving her arms around. "Don't be like that! At least stay through the meal! That wasn't meant as a jab at your manhood, I swear! <em>You don't know what I went through to get reservations!</em>"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "I make all this effort, probably have to kiss a few uglies, and you can't even say thank you!"</p><p>Karasuma crossed his arms. "You're the one playing games again."</p><p>She pouted. "I was just joking!"</p><p>The students meanwhile were watching in intently.</p><p>"Where's the book?" Araki whispered as they all searched around.</p><p>"Someone has to be sitting on it," Kanada started to panic.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm surprised a place like this would let someone like you cross the threshold!" Still, he sat back down.</b>
</p><p>"What's that meant to mean?!" She hit his shoulder repeatedly. "I'M A CLASSY LADY!!"</p><p>Karasuma ignore her while she beat her fist against his arm.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei slid a box of chocolates across the table to him. "Here. From Hinano. She asked if I'd mind passing it on." He picked them up. "You're at school so seldom these days."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei told Karasuma how Kurahashi had given her the box. "When I see an opening, that man is mi-ine!" she'd sung.</b>
</p><p>"Without hesitation!" Hinano chimed brightly.</p><p>Karasuma sighed while several students were laughing. "Kurahashi..."</p><p>Hinano giggled. "It's okay, sir, I won't get in the way, but I'll be waiting in the wings!"</p><p>"What if you get married to someone else?" Hara asked.</p><p>"I'll drop him like a hat if Mr K becomes Available!" Hinano replied happily with hearts in her eyes.</p><p>Machida sighed contently. "Same..."</p><p>
  <b>"Poor girl," Bitch-sensei said. "She seems to have gotten it in her head that we're a thing now."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, okay who's in denial now?" Tsuda questioned.</p><p>Okano grinned. "Yeah, you two lovebirds are totally together!"</p><p>"No, we're not!" Bitch-sensei snapped, feeling her cheeks heat up. "You brats should mind your own business."</p><p>
  <b>"Hm. Bet the boys are broken-hearted."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I got a veritable boatload of chocolates, even for me." She looked off to the side. "I'm sure a few kids thought it might be their last Valentine's Day. Can't blame them for going overboard." Her tone darkened. "So. What's going on in your world lately? How's the <em>big plan</em>?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes narrowed.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma shot her a glare which she returned with a smirk.</p><p>
  <b>"The kids think if they can keep the octopus from blowing up, everything'll work out. Of course, <em>we know better</em>, don't we?"</b>
</p><p>Toka frowned, sharing an uncertain look with her friends. "The big plan..."</p><p>"Yeah, one we still don't know about properly," Sugaya commented, sitting down as the mood darkened a little.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. (It won't be much longer now...)</p><p>The students grew quiet again, staring at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>(That's why we're in a private room in a place she trusts. I should've known.)</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei's smirk grew smugger. "A little slow aren't you?"</p><p>He scowled, looking away.</p><p>
  <b>"Maybe," he responded. "I have been meaning to talk to you, actually."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei looked up from her glass of wine. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p><b>"I've been relegated to providing E Class with proprietary guidance, so I'm kept out of the loop. They'll only brief me at the eleventh hour. But, something <em>is</em> in the works. The government is moving forward with a tremendous assassination project, there's no doubt."</b>  <b>The people the project was being presented to looked up at it from the ground.</b></p><p>
  <b>"Seeing it again like this, I'm stunned!" one person said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But do you think it can eliminate him?" someone else asked.</b>
</p><p>The student's squinted to see what it was.</p><p>"It's some kind of machine," Sugino said, frowning.</p><p>"And a big one..." Isogai hummed. "But considering how fast Koro-sensei is, how are they going to use it? It doesn't look very mobile."</p><p>"Maybe it's like a prison?" Okuda suggested.</p><p>"It could be..." Kataoka murmured, rubbing her chin.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked at the screen. (it does seem like quite the project.) he nearly chuckled. (It'll be interesting to see it's unveiling.)</p><p>
  <b>"You may take my word for it, gentlemen," the leader of the project told them. "The question with this weapon isn't whether it is capable, but rather how efficiently and smoothly it can do the job."</b>
</p><p>"Uh, who's this guy? Terasaka narrowed his eyes at the screen.</p><p>"Probably just some nameless higher up," Yoshida replied, shrugging.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei sat alone in the staff room of the school, still staring at the picture of Aguri. His skin was a darker pink than his blushing face normally was. He laughed suggestively. "A first-rate mind and a first-rate figure!" He laughed again.</b>
</p><p>Kayano shot the teacher a glare. "You're unbelievable!"</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh. "But she's so beautiful!"</p><p>Kayano buried her face in her hands.</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, the door opened and a knife was swung at him. "Agh!" He flew away to avoid being hit.</b>
</p><p>A few students jumped when they saw Koro-sensei dodge the knife.</p><p>
  <b>"I must say, seeing one of my teachers so enamored with a questionable photograph does not strictly inspire confidence." The principal brought back his knife, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mr. Principal, sir, wherever did you come from?!" Koro-sensei panicked.</b>
</p><p>"He has been pretty absent since..." Yanagi trailed off.</p><p>A few students tensed, looking over at Asano.</p><p>Asano hid his annoyance. "I've probably been keeping him busy with the potential lawsuit." He smirked. "Plus he's probably just been licking his wounds after that complete failure!"</p><p>"Uh..." Ren smiled sheepishly. "That sounds fun."</p><p>"To be honest, considering how much of a stalker he normally is, the Principal not being around as often is probably a good thing," Rio said.</p><p>"Yeah, it means he's probably backed off," Isogai commented.</p><p>Asano nodded. "He seems to have." He frowned faintly, observing the man on screen closely. "He seems...calmer."</p><p>The rest of the students stayed quiet while his frown grew.</p><p>
  <b>"There are problems with your work attitude."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Eh?" Koro-sensei stared at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There will be a corresponding pay cut."</b>
</p><p>"NO!" Koro-sensei cried. "It's already so low! I can't survive!!" He sobbed into his tentacles. "Where's the justice!"</p><p>Nagisa patted him on the back sympathetically.</p><p>
  <b>"AAAAH!" Koro-sensei put his tentacles together and bowed to him. "I beg you mercy!"</b>
</p><p>"It won't help," Asano replied flatly while Koro-sensei sobbed in despair. "Keep crying and he'll probably dock it again."</p><p>Koro-sensei yelped. "No!"</p><p>
  <b>The principal glanced at the picture. "Miss Yukimura, I believe. It's a pity we lost such talent." He sounded genuinely saddened. "Her passion for teaching was matched only by her vitality. Given a few more years, she would have become an outstanding educator."</b>
</p><p>A number of the students looked shocked.</p><p>"Wait, he actually respected her?" Kayano exclaimed.</p><p>"It appears so," Koro-sensei said, curious. "I can understand why. While he might not agree with her or my ideals, he does have a respect for teachers who are passionate and dedicated to educating their students."</p><p>"That makes sense." Nagisa's brow furrowed. "It's just a surprise considering how different they are..."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckle. "Very true, but just because we're different doesn't mean there can't be some common ground."</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes, feeling a smile slip onto her face. "Yeah, I guess." She shot Asano smirk. "Transformers is a pretty good starting point."</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth in frustration while a lot of the other students laughed.</p><p>Kondo grinned. "We should binge the whole 80's cartoon!"</p><p>"Binge?" Fuwa grinned. "I'm down!" She smirked at Asano. "What do you say fake-Okaku?"</p><p>His gaze was murderous. "I'd rather chew my own foot off."</p><p>The rest of them laughed.</p><p>"Sound like it's a plan then," Karma said brightly.</p><p>
  <b>"Indeed," Koro-sensei agreed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, by the way, I understand there's an excellent chance of your life being spared. If you do survive this, would you indulge me? I want you to continue teaching E Class next year.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Asano's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"Wow, he's really offering you a job?" Hiroto exclaimed. "This is the same guy you nearly fired you and tried to crush us inside a building right?"</p><p>Koros-sensei chuckled. "It is quite a turnaround."</p><p>Asano hummed, frowning. "True...perhaps he's suffered a concussion?" he suggested. Koro-sensei laughed. "I wasn't joking."</p><p>
  <b>"Truthfully, I find your fixed expression and singular anatomy to be rather well-suited to the position.”</b>
</p><p>"Did he just say fixed expression and singular anatomy?" Fumio scratched his head. "How is that well suited?!"</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei paused before answering, his tone serious and grateful. "I'm flattered, sir. You judge fellow educators purely on aptitude, unmoved by sentiment or the shadow of their past—</b>
</p><p>"Which does put the school vetting process into question," Takebayashi commented.</p><p>
  <b>"—To be offered a job by such a man is the best mark one could hope for. Alas, I decided it's best for this year to be my last at the blackboard." He poured each of them each a cup of coffee.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa hummed, feeling a twinge of disappointed as his classmates seemed to share similar looks.</p><p>
  <b>"What will you do?" the principal asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Anyone's guess, really. I do have the mind to circumnavigate the globe in a sailboat." He abruptly changed the subject. "May I just say how delightful it's been having you as an arch rival through all this? Your dedication is nothing short of inspiring."</b>
</p><p>"AND TERRIFYING!" The students yelled.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed contently. "That is was." He chuckled. "And to think we have a whole year to go through it all again!"</p><p>There was a collective groan of despair from the students.</p><p>"Please don't remind us!" Okajima sighed. "Now we know just how crazy he can get, this is gonna be intense."</p><p>Asano grimaced. "Most likely..."</p><p>Ren placed a hand on her shoulder. "Meh. We can handle it."</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry, Asano, we'll help knock your dad off his high horse." Rio grinned wickedly.</p><p>Hiroto smirked. "We're gonna give him a fight worth remembering!"</p><p>Muramatsu grinned. "Bastard doesn't know who he's up against!"</p><p>
  <b>The principal sat in a seat across from him. "The feeling is mutual." He went back to the previous topic. "But that's too bad... You turned me down before I could bribe you." Koro-sensei looked up to see the Principal holding out a box of chocolates.</b>
</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes while a majority of the students laughed.</p><p>
  <b>(In this grand design, I rule this institution from on high while the Miss Yukimuras of the world support it from below. The perfect expression of my educational philosophy.) Another box and a bag appeared behind the one in his hand.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "He really doesn't take no for an answer, does he?"</p><p>"No." Asano sighed. "He might actually have to raise your pay as a last resort."</p><p>Koro-sensei's eyes lit up in hope. "You really think so?!"</p><p>"But then he'll probably dock it again once you refuse to stay on."</p><p>Koro-sensei's excitement plummeted. "Oh..."</p><p>"So do you think the Principal bought all those chocolates or...?" Hatanaka whispered to Okajima.</p><p>Okajima sniggered. "Either that or he has way too many female teachers after him." He nudged him. Bet if you tell Asano he'll vomit."</p><p>Hatanaka laughed. "Yeah, probably."</p><p>
  <b>Later it showed the two of them eating chocolate and drinking coffee. "What's that boy of yours up to these days?" Koro-sensei asked.</b>
</p><p>Asano scowled, turning away from the screen. (Why bother asking?)</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, arranging the pecking order for high school, I suspect. He'll have the whole system under his thumb by the end of freshman year."</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Asano looked surprised.</p><p>"Oh, great, you're in for it now." Kensaku rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hm?" Koro-sensei looked over.</p><p>Etsuki-sensei smiled. "Once the Principal starts talking about Asano-kun he can...well he tends to go on for a bit."</p><p>"It's annoying as hell!" Kensaku complained. "Longest he had me was two hours.</p><p>"What?" Asano looked over in confusion while the other students were curious. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Huh?" Kensaku frowned like Asano should already know. "Your dad. He keeps bragging about all the competitions you win."</p><p>Asano's cheeks heated up. "He...he does?"</p><p>Itsumi-sensei chuckled. "Yes, when you came third in the national mock exams he wouldn't shut up about it for at least a week!"</p><p>"Yeah, last week he mentioned you won that competition, uh...Tennis I think?" Kensaku scratched the stubble on his chin. "I kind of tuned out after ten minutes."</p><p>Asano's eyes widened, remembering the competition. "...Really?" The Principal hadn't even congratulated him when the gold trophy had been brought home. "I..."</p><p>"It's almost sweet actually," Etsuki smiled fondly. "He'll talk about you for hours if given the chance."</p><p>"Oh..." His chest tightened, staying tense while he thought of it more, trying to imagine the Principal spending hours boasting about him to other people.</p><p>Ren squeezed his shoulder slightly.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei laughed. "A truly remarkable young man."</b>
</p><p>Asano felt his cheeks heat up more, gritting his teeth.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, patting him on the head. "There's no need to be embarrassed, it's true!"</p><p>(Damn octopus!) Asano whacked his tentacle away. "Don't patronise me!"</p><p>
  <b>"Well, we're not quite there yet. He still has a few lessons to learn."</b>
</p><p>(He...) Asano stiffened, feeling his chest start to hurt again.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei walked through the city together after their dinner.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can I be honest with you?" Bitch-sensei asked. "I'm not sure it'd be such a bad thing if the world were destroyed. For the kids, anyway."</b>
</p><p>"What?" Toka and the others stared at their teacher in alarm. "Bitch-sensei!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei averted her gaze. "I probably have my reasons!"</p><p>
  <b>They stopped in the middle of a bridge that crossed over a busy six-lane street.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They'll <em>never</em> get over it if they can't kill him," she continued. "They'll be haunted by that failure the rest of their lives. And they'd resent having their thunder stolen by some bigshot government-sponsored mercenary, or whatever the powers that be are cooking up."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma watched her out of the corner of his eye.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei grimaced, while Karasuma frowned at her.</p><p>Nagisa felt his stomach twist the more she spoke. "I mean...We'd feel bad about failing but I don't think Koro-sensei would want us to resent anyone for that."</p><p>"...Koro-sensei says we have to learn from failure, remember?" Kanzaki said, glancing at their teacher.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's brow creased, staring at them warily when they didn't seem deterred.</p><p>
  <b>"But think about it. Imagine those kids watching their teacher die - the octopus writhing in agony at the hands of one of their classmates. They're screwed either way. The trauma will follow them to the grave. However this turns out, we're talking <em>years</em> of therapy. Being part of something like this just twists you in a way you can <em>never</em> undo, <em>ever</em>."</b>
</p><p>Some students shared looks of agreement while others were doubtful.</p><p>Isogai sighed, feeling some doubt threaten to spread as his friends started to get similar ideas.</p><p>"I think you're underestimating your students," Kanada said, looking over. "E Class is..." She smiled slightly. "I mean, they're not exactly the giving up type."</p><p>"Yeah, they're tough," Toda shrugged, stretching. "They'll be fine."</p><p>Asano scowled. "If they can somehow survive space and Koro-sensei's stupidity—"</p><p>"Hey!" Koro-sensei yelled.</p><p>"—Then they'll be able to survive to do what needs to be done," Asano finished. "Their strength is adaptable."</p><p>Nagisa smiled brightly. "Thanks."</p><p>Karma chuckled, leaning on Nagisa's head when he leaned over. "Aw, so you are admitting I'm a genius!"</p><p>Asano glared. "I most certainly am not."</p><p>"But you are admitting we're awesome!" Rio teased.</p><p>"Well, it was more like admitting you won't have a mental breakdown," Tsuda replied, rolling her eyes. "But fine, whatever."</p><p>"You guys are already crazy," Araki commented.</p><p>Hazama smiled sharply. "No, we're eccentric, remember what Koro-sensei said!"</p><p>"Exactly!" Koro-sensei said brightly while 3-A sighed.</p><p>
  <b>"Irina." She turned to face him. "Once this business is said and done, you should quit. You're not cut out to be an assassin."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei's eyes narrowed. "<em>Excuse</em> me?"</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei bristled. "What the hell?"</p><p>Karasuma stayed calm. "I agree with myself here, you should quit."</p><p>The students and other teachers grew on edge when Bitch-sensei looked murderous.</p><p>
  <b>"Can't you see? Your feelings run too deep. Over the past year, they've taken the wheel. If you're this worried about your students being affected, what might another job down the road put you through?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei pulled out a gun and tried to aim it at him, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and moved behind it before she could do anything else.</b>
</p><p>"OH, SHIT!!"</p><p>Some of the students reeled back when she tried to shoot up.</p><p>"She actually looks like she might kill him!" Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>Fuwa looked nervous. "Yeah, but what else is new?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei gritted her teeth as a dark look overcast her features. (What does this bastard think he's playing at?!)</p><p>Koro-sensei observed then curiously.</p><p>
  <b>She glared at him. "Sure, a square like you can dismiss the life I've made for myself, why not? It's easy to pass judgement from the nosebleed section! But here on the ground, I'm a <em>killer</em>. There's no going back from that, no place in the sun waiting for me to shed the past and reinvent myself - not with these ten sin stained years behind me."</b>
</p><p>Toka felt a pang of sympathy, remembering the flashbacks they'd seen. "But it's not too late..."</p><p>"Yeah," Kayano said, looking over at Bitch-sensei. "After everything you know now, you can't really think that can you?" she asked, causing bitch-sensei to grow defensive. "You saw how much Koro-sensei changed...how I changed." She gave a strained smile. "No matter how bad our past is. It's not always too late to change, it just can be a little harder for some people."</p><p>Bitch-sensei curled her hands tight on her lap, looking down.</p><p>
  <b>"'Everything we experience is a tool for clearing one's path,'" Karasuma responded. "That's the most important thing I've learned on this job, what those kids taught me. I understand your concern, but they have resilience down to an art form. Whatever they face, however horrible, they know how to let it nourish them." Bitch-sensei watched him.</b>
</p><p>(Exactly!) Koro-sensei chuckled faintly.</p><p>Nagisa started to smile as he listened along with his classmates.</p><p>"Thanks, sir," Isogai said, smiling at their teacher.</p><p>Karasuma smiled faintly, nodding.</p><p>Bitch-sensei's brow creased more.</p><p>
  <b>"Irina, why don't you come work for us?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>(He has to be joking.) Bitch-sensei looked at him in surprise.</p><p>
  <b>"You have skill, an impressive range of professional experience. As far as we're concerned, your past is just that. With us, you'll save more people than you killed. And if you want, every morning, you can pray for your victims at the shrine." He took the gun from her and began walking away. "Something to consider."</b>
</p><p>"It sounds like a good idea," Toka said, smiling. "You could use your skills for a lot of good, Bitch-sensei!"</p><p>"Yeah, you could make a really cool undercover agent," Hiroto commented.</p><p>Bitch-sensei still looked unsure. "You really mean that?" She looked at Karasuma.</p><p>Karasuma shrugged. "Why would I like? You have the skills."</p><p>She frowned still, staring at her hands. "So what..." She almost laughed. "I'd be the Government's little spy...sounds boring having to play by the rules."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "It can have its drawbacks..." He tried not to smile. "And the higher-up can be a....hassle." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Personally I'm open to offer you a position if you want it." He raised an eyebrow. "Though the backstabbing and selling comrades out to other assassins would be something we'd need to work on."</p><p>She scowled, blushing. "I haven't even one that yet!" She huffed, turning away. "Look, I'm high in demand so unless the government is willing to match my salary, I'm no making a deal."</p><p>The corner of his lip curved up faintly. "Fair enough, but the offer is there."</p><p>Bitch-sensei hummed, crossing her arms. "Well...I might think about it."</p><p>Koro-sensei was nearly weeping. "This is momentum!"</p><p>Miura sobbed. "Where's the book!"</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean, a shrine? You are aware that I identify as Christian, right? And why stay where I hardly know anyone?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stopped walking and turned to look at her. "I don't think you understand. There's no church anywhere near my house, sorry."</b>
</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>There was a pause as everyone stopped.</p><p>"There's no church anywhere near...my...house," Kondo repeated, frowning.</p><p>A second later the penny dropped.</p><p>"OH MY GOD!!!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei and Karasuma flinched when the students screamed, breaking into hysterics.</p><p>"GET THE BOOK!" The students were diving around trying to find the book on the floor.</p><p>"I'll start making a wedding dress!" Koro-sensei started knitting frantically.</p><p>"Did someone get a recording of the sound!" Rio asked, looking frantic. "Was someone recording—Sugino give me your phone!—Can we replay!?"</p><p>"Nakamura, stop taking my phone!" Sugino tried to wrestle his phone back.</p><p>"Don't be selfish, Sugino!" Rio yelled, trying to steal it.</p><p>"It isn't fair!" Hinano was crying into her hands.</p><p>Meanwhile, Karasuma and Bitch-sensei were both dumbstruck and frozen in their seats as the students ran around like headless chickens.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei thought for a moment. "Uhhhhhhhh..." Suddenly, she gasped in realization and her face turned bright red. "WHAAAAAAAT?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma began walking away again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE SAYING?!"</b>
</p><p>"YES!!" The students screamed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei turned bright red.</p><p>Karasuma ducked his head and felt his cheeks start to heat up.</p><p>
  <b>"Probably."</b>
</p><p>"HOLY SHIT!" Tanaka swore. Did you see how suave he's being!"</p><p>Tsuda shook her head in disbelief. "His smooth delivery is impeccable—he completely blindsided her!"</p><p>
  <b>"Wha- A man and a woman can't live together out of wedlock! What will people think?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Suit yourself, then."</b>
</p><p>"THAT'S YOUR CONCERN!!?" A lot of students yelled.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed. "I said I was a Christian!"</p><p>"You kill people for a living!" Tsuda pointed out.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "I still don't want the gossip."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Really?"</p><p>She scowled, hitting his arm. "What?! I'm allowed to care what other people think!" Then her blush grew. "N-not that I'm actually—don't start getting ideas!"</p><p>"I'm not," he said stiffly.</p><p>She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, please, don't bother denying it. Cat out of the bag."</p><p>He crossed his arms. "Just because I'm attracted to you doesn't automatically mean—"</p><p>"You think I'm attractive?!" Bitch-sensei's eyes widened.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, knowing he probably shouldn't have admitted it. "Look, this future is, I'm not going to follow it to the letter, I'm still going to make my own choices." He frowned. "I'm not following it blindly."</p><p>Bitch-sensei stared at him thoughtfully, humming. "...I...agree." She shrugged. "I'm not going to sleep with you just because it's something I apparently do." She scoffed. "If I let a man have it that easy it wouldn't be worth it." Her eyes narrowed. "Besides, considering how much of a stick in the mud you are, something tells me the foreplay wouldn't be as fun as it could be."</p><p>He felt a spark of irritation but let it go. "Likewise." His brow furrowed still. "Let's just...not let any expectations cloud our judgement."</p><p>She nodded, trying not to smile. "Fair enough."</p><p>
  <b>"Aah! No! It's fine! It's the twenty-first century! It's a different world!" She laughed nervously, still shouting. "Wait for me!"</b>
</p><p>"They're really gonna have sex!" Reiko laughed. "About time!"</p><p>"Well at least someone's getting some action." Tanaka looked at 3-E accusingly. Especially since you guys refuse to do anything!"</p><p>"Exactly," Tsuda said. "What? Did you all take a celibacy vow or something!"</p><p>"No!" Sugino looked embarrassed. "We just don't want to ruin our friendships, alright!"</p><p>"Yeah, romance is complicated," Kayano said, sighing.</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "And it doesn't help having you guys breathing down our necks."</p><p>"Um, it's called motivations," Satsuki commented. "God knows you guys won't make the first moved unless someone pushed you in the right direction."</p><p>
  <b>Then the scene shifted to the day previous, with Okano and Maehara facing each other in the empty 3-E classroom.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Okano stared at the screen curiously.</p><p>Hiroto paused and looked over.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, Maehara. Let's walk home together." Okano insisted as class was finished for the day.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Maehara glanced at her with mild surprise as he was gathering his things up and putting them in his school bag. "...Yeah, sure, let's go."</strong>
</p><p>"Hey, wait a second!" Miura perked up. "Oh, yeah, we didn't get to see Okano and Maehara!"</p><p>Okano tensed, blushing. "W-what do you mean? There's nothing to see!"</p><p>Her friends gave her shrewd looks while Hiroto scratched his head.</p><p>Kataoka smiled slightly. "Really?"</p><p>Okano tried to hide her blush. "Shut up, Megu..."</p><p>"Uh, where's that book!?" Kanada complained.</p><p>Bando smirked, flipping through the book. "Hey, guys, check this out," he whispered as some members of Class C, B, and D gathered around. "They're shipping Asano and Karma together."</p><p>Hoga covered her mouth to hide a laugh when she saw the drawing in the book. "Are they riding a unicorn?"</p><hr/><p>
  <b>A/N Drawing time!<br/>I think I uplouded the images right, trying to uploud them in the story on A03 is kind of a little messy. If they aren't there I'll try again after work tomorrow. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>So I was going for a Chibi/Cartoon look? I kinda just went with my own style.<br/>Suggestions are still open for other scene requests. </b>
</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Season 2 Episode 21: Trust Time or Time Doesn't Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: Holy crap this was a rough one to do. So I tried to incorporate the manga and anime bits in here, which the Manga readers will know is kind of tricky since the anime practically presed Fine and Delete on the third act of the plot. </p><p>I tried to incorporate bits of the manga but it's a little disjointed. User -av427- knows because I've been ranting to them about it for the passed three weeks.</p><p>Calla_11037 wrote the 19,5 transcript so kudos to thema and -AV427- who wrote transcript 21. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b> <strong>***</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The title, the day before Valentine's day showed up.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Oh, so is this a flashback or something?” Okano questioned.</p><p>“Looks like it,” Hiroto said, scratching his head. “Kind of throws off the pacing though.”</p><p>“But it means Valentine’s day isn’t over yet,” Kanada said excitedly, causing a lot of E Class to sigh loudly.</p><p>“Ritsu, seriously, you had to include valentines day…” Sugino complained.</p><p>Ritsu smiled weakly. “It is important…” Her smile was fond. “I’ll admit they don’t contribute much to stopping the apocalypse but…they’re special.”</p><p>Kayano moved closer to her. “I think they’re nice. Thanks for showing them.” She smiled, leaning against her.</p><p>Ritsu returned the smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Yeah, the memories are cute,” Hinano said.</p><p>Kataoka sighed. “Yeah, when people aren’t speculating.”</p><p>Hashizume shrugged. “You guys suck at romance.”</p><p>“So do you guys!” Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Hey, Maehara. Let's walk home together." Okano insisted as class was finished for the day.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Maehara glanced at her with mild surprise as he was gathering his things up and putting them in his school bag. "...yeah, sure, let's go."</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You’re not gonna try to secretly murder me are you?” Hiroto looked at her suspiciously.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Okano blushed. “No!” She hit his arm. “Why would you say something like that!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Because you’re mean!” He complained rubbing his arm.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The two were walking along the trail, leaving the mountain. "It's rare now that I think about it. It's not every day we get to walk home together, Okano." Maehara commented with a smile.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>A few students started to exchange sly looks while Okano’s cheeks grew redder.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Hiroto frowned faintly remembering what Isogai had said last night about Okano liking him. (Does she? I mean, if she does, why is she always so mean?)<br/><br/></strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled as he watched the two of them.</p><p>“Damn it…” Tanaka grimaced. “What are we gonna do without the book?”</p><p>Kanada grimaced. “Mental notes? Some of our phones are still working.”</p><p>“I’ll take notes,” Miura said, already having her phone out.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Okano didn't respond. Maehara continued to talk, his phone in his hand. "I bet it's cause you're worried about exams! After all, so far we've both only gotten into our backups." Maehara looked up at the sky with a fond smile. "I get how you feel. I mean, we were only able to grow this year because Koro-sensei was the one teaching us. In high school, we'll have to learn how to be independent."</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Yeah, Highschool still feels far away though,” Mimura commented. “Even though it’s just a year…”</p><p>“Yeah…” Nagisa hummed.</p><p>“Plenty of time to get our grades up!” Toka said brightly.</p><p>“…So you all still want to go to different high school’s after this?” Kanada asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, that’s the plan,” Rio replied, exchanging a look with the others before starting to smirk. “Wait…are you guys gonna miss us?”</p><p>“NO!!” A lot of Class A yelled defensively.</p><p>“Ha! We haven’t even finished the first term yet,” Kayano teased. “You guys have gone soft!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Seo snapped.</p><p>“Well…” Kanada looked embarrassed. “This whole year will be spent with you guys stopping the apocalypse and then Koro-sensei….and if we keep our memories then…”</p><p>“Aw!” Karma cooed. “Don’t worry, guys, you’ll still have me!”</p><p>“That’s what we’re worried about,” Araki grumbled.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, can’t at least one of you stay just to keep Karma in line?” Nashizume “Nagisa? Sugino?! Okuda!”</p><p>Nagisa and Sugino both smiled apologetically.</p><p>“Sorry, guys,” Sugino chuckled. “But the school I want to go to has a really good sports program that can help me get scouted.”</p><p>Nagisa nodded. “And the one my mom’s pushing for will open a lot of doors for me.”</p><p>Okuda smiled. “I want to go to a high school which specialises more in science and has a bigger lab, but I might consider staying on as my second or third choice.”</p><p>“PLEASE!” Koyama begged.</p><p>“Uh, are you guys sure having Okuda and Karma in the same class in high school is a good idea?” Hatanaka commented.</p><p>Karma started to grin while a few members of 3-A looked horrified.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>When he said this, Okano's grip on her bag tightened. "That's true too...but...um..." She trailed off, the lightest of blushes forming on her cheeks.</strong> </b>
</p><p>(Oh, no!) Okano ducked her head. (This is going to be so embarrassing! Damn it.) She couldn’t bring herself to even look at Hiroto. (It’s not like I even really like him! Just because he’s cute…UGH! This whole is the wort!)</p><p>Hiroto raised an eyebrow. “You’re blushing….”</p><p>“No, I’m not!” Okano snapped, causing him to yelp.</p><p>“Uh, oh,” Toka looked amused.</p><p>Kayano sighed, smiling sympathetically. “It’ll get worse.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Maehara was distracted however by the reflection in his phone, he was shocked to see Koro-sensei's face. He was hiding behind a tree, writing in a notebook as he stalked them.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“KORO-SENSEI!” Both Okano and Hiroto yelled at their teacher.</p><p>“Why are you even surprised at this point?” Otani questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained chuckled while the to students glared at him. “I-I’m just curious!” He gave another nervous chuckle. “Just think of me as a chaperone!”</p><p>“There’s nothing to chaperone!” Okano complained.</p><p>“Also, I’m not sure Koro-sensei would make the best chaperone,” Kimura said.</p><p>Sugaya laughed. “Yeah, he’d probably be too distracted by writing down gossip.”</p><p>“Uh, are you guys forgetting his hidden talent of ruining any serious or romantic moment?” Mimura joked.</p><p>“I do not!” Koro-sensei objected.</p><p>“Yes, you do!” They shot back.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed, turning away. “I just want my students to be happy! Besides too many serious moments are stressful!”</p><p>“And too little serious moments is how we end up hurting two students into space without proper training,” Asano replied lightly.</p><p>“It was an experience!” Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The realization hit Maehara like a bullet to the head. (Whenever a guy and a girl are alone together, he pops up straight away. The punk's always itching for some gossip about our love lives. Wait...) His eyes widened.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Quickly turning to Okano, Maehara grinned nervously, doing his best to make sure she didn't notice their creepy teacher. "Okano! Wanna go for some karaoke? Just the two of us? You know, take a breather?"</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Yeah!" Okano beamed at him.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(Now's my chance.) Maehara looked up where the closest karaoke place was on his phone.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Music filled the room as Maehara and Okano sat back down on one of the couches, exhausted and out of breath. "Whew, I sang my heart out!"</strong> </b>
</p><p>There were a few whistles and ‘ooh’s’, causing Hiroto and Okano to look embarrassed.</p><p>“Karaoke?” Ren winked. “Nice move!”</p><p>Hiroto chuckled. “Dude, I have my own machine at home as well.”</p><p>“You got KissxKiss Sing along Vl 5?” Ren asked.</p><p>“Of course!” Hiroto grinned. “The harmonies are awesome.”</p><p>“Nice!”</p><p>“Okay, can you two make-out later please?” Hazama commented. “We’re trying to watch the show.”</p><p>Several students started to laugh.</p><p>“Hey!” Hiroto objected. “We’re having a good conversation here!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Ren argued. “We’re Karaoke bros!”</p><p>“Can I be a Karaoke bro as well!?” Koro-sensei asked excitedly.</p><p>“NO!” Everyone yelled at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed in a corner.</p><p>Asano buried his face in his palm and sighed. “Please never use the term ‘bros’ ever again.”</p><p>“Why?” Ren complained. “Maehara’s cool!”</p><p>Hiroto looked surprised. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Of course.” Ren smirked, shifting passed Okano and Isogai. “After this, we should definitely double-date, I know some girls who work part-time as bikini models.”</p><p>Hiroto grinned. “Dude! Yes!” He laughed, bumping fists with him. “I’m totally in.”</p><p>“Maehara!” Okano felt something hurt in her chest. “What the hell?!”</p><p>Hiroto looked confused. “What? It’s just some fun.”</p><p>“Uh, oh…” Isogai grimaced while Kataoka started to look irritated.</p><p>Okano’s face scrunched up, looking away. “You’re such a jerk. You never learn anything.”</p><p>Hiroto frowned. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Forget it,” Okano grumbled, growing more embarrassed.</p><p>“You know, she probably should just be more honest about her feelings,” Rinka murmured, causing Chiba to nod.</p><p>“Lack of communication,” Chiba agreed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Yeah, you actually managed to harmonised to all the songs I like." Okano commented as she sipped her drink.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Maehara twirled the microphone around in his hand as he smirked. "I know right? You amazed by my playboy skills?"</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Our vocals would be pretty great together, huh?” Hiroto nudged her teasingly, earning a scowl. “Oh, come on Okano? I was only joking about the bikini models!”</p><p>Ren frowned, popping his head in-between them as he held up his phone. “You were? But I have their numbers—”</p><p>Hiroto pushed his face out of the way with his hand, keeping his eyes on Okano. “Seriously, though, you know I just like having fun. I’m not trying to be a jerk.”</p><p>Okano looked away, crossing her arms. “I know that…it’s just…” She scowled. “You’re such a playboy scumbag!” She rebuked, hitting him on the shoulder. “Seriously? When are you going to grow up and stop treating dates like—like—UGH!” She crossed her arms. “It’s so annoying.”</p><p>Hiroto scowled. “Hey! I just know how to have a good time, besides if you really think I’m a womanizer then you shouldn’t even care so much!”</p><p>Okano tensed, looking away when her cheeks heated up.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(Any minute now...) Maehara glanced at his phone with a smile.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Okano frowned. (What is he waiting for?)</p><p>“Wait, are you planning a surprise?” Hinano looked excited.</p><p>“Uh…” Hiroto frowned. “I’m not sure…maybe?”</p><p>“Oh, that would be so romantic!” Miura chimed in.</p><p>Okano turned a deeper red.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Suddenly, Okano spoke up. "Um...Maehara?" She snatched something out of her bag, a harsh blush decorating her cheeks. "I was waiting until you were ready to go home today...because...tomorrow is February 14th..."</strong> </b>
</p><p>Okano hid her face in her hands. (CRAP!)</p><p>Hiroto’s eyes widened. (She got me chocolates?!)</p><p>“She got him chocolate!” Tanaka exclaimed.</p><p>“It’ll only be because we’re friends!” Okano said quickly, trying to cover her tracks. “Girls are meant to give boys chocolate on valentines day, so everyone does it—it’s not like it means anything!”</p><p>A few students were chuckling.</p><p>“MAEHARA AND OKANO SITTING IN A TREE!” A student near the back started to bellow.</p><p>“SHUT UP!” Hiroto and Okano yelled, both turning bright red while the other students laughed.</p><p>“You guys are so immature!” Okano shouted, making more of the students laugh.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>She held up a wrapped box of chocolates. "And it would be too embarrassing to give this to you on the big day..."</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Wh..." Maehara's eyes widened in pure shock.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>At the moment, Koro-sensei came bursting in along with a bunch of the class, they were attempting to kill him. "Nyuah!" He shrieked as he dodged their blows. "H-HOW DID YOU SUDDENLY GET BEHIND ME!?"</strong> </b>
</p><p>“What the hell?!” Okano yelled while Hiroto blanched.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Okajima swore, sharing a worried look with the others when they realised what was happening.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. “Oh, dear…”</p><p>“Shit…” Bando stopped writing.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Dammit, we failed!" Okajima growled.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Uh...Maehara, what's going on?" Okano asked, looking back and forth between their teacher and Maehara for an explanation.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>But it was Okajima who spoke up. "Whenever a guy and a girl are getting along well with each other, Koro-sensei always comes to spy on them," He winked. "Going for him at that moment was a pretty good idea, Maehara!"</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“SHUT UP!” A lot of the students exclaimed hurriedly while Okano looked down at her lap.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"OKAJIMA, YOU IDIOT!" Maehara scowled.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Okano froze where she sat, any traces of emotion gone from her face.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Shit…” Hiroto swore, looking over at Okano. “Future-me wouldn’t have known you were gonna give me chocolates or—it’s just a mistake!” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I probably just forgot to tell you.”</p><p>Okano stayed quiet, looking away from him.</p><p>He frowned. “Oh, come on, Okano. You know I wasn’t trying to—”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the problem!” She snapped, causing him to yelp. “You never try to be a jerk but it just keeps happening.”</p><p>A number of students made an ‘ooh’ noise while Ren discreetly crawled away when things grew heated</p><p>“Well, this is turning into a trainwreck,” Hoga whispered.</p><p>“Maybe we should just start shipping him with Isogai and cut our losses,” Bando commented.</p><p>“Okano, come on, none of this hasn’t even happened,” Hiroto said, frowning at her. “I don’t get why—”</p><p>“Because I <em>like </em>you, idiot!” Okano blurted out.</p><p>Hiroto jerked back in alarm. “Wait, what?”</p><p>Okano gritted her teeth and glared at him. “Yeah, can’t believe I actually have to spell it out to you!” She blinked back tears. “I am so done with this.”</p><p>“…You…” He pointed at her. “You have a crush on me?” He pointed at himself.</p><p>“Yeah, like <em>five minutes</em> ago,” Okano grew more defensive. “Glad that’s over.”</p><p>“But, you’re always so mean to me.” Hiroto still looked confused.</p><p>“Yeah, because you’re a womaniser!” she complained. “And you do stupid pervy things.”</p><p>Hiroto nearly choked. “So you’re jealous?!”</p><p>“No!” Okano’s face was red. “Of course not—”</p><p>“Then why are you so angry that I go on so many dates?”</p><p>“Because—because…” She felt an overwhelming horror come over when she faltered.</p><p>“Uh, let's just keep watching,” Kataoka stepped in.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Wait...Okano...did he never tell you?" Okajima asked with a frown, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Koro-sensei looked on with concern.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Okano threw the box of chocolates at Maehara, and he barely got them.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Hiroto winced when he saw.</p><p>“Ooh, he’s in the doghouse now,” Tsuda commented.</p><p>“I mean the whole thing is just a misunderstanding,” Kondo muttered.</p><p>“Yes, but she mainly just seems embarrassed that her confession wasn’t treated seriously,” Koro-sensei murmured. “She plucked up a lot of courage to give him those chocolates, and she wanted it to be private because it felt special to her.”</p><p>Nagisa hummed when he overheard, looking over at Hiroto and Okano who were no longer facing eachother.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Then she gave him a hard kick to the face.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"GO DIE!" She exclaimed angrily, tears sprouting in her eyes.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Many students and teachers winced, looking away from the screen.</p><p>“K.O!” Fuwa exclaimed while Oota held up a piece of paper saying 10/10.</p><p>“Okano!” Hiroto yelled, shielding his face. “What the fuck?!”</p><p>Okano scowled. “You humiliated me.”</p><p>“Not intentionally!” Hiroto yelled, and then backtracked. “Wait, that sounded kind of bad.”</p><p>“Just a little,” Isogai said warily.</p><p>Hiroto frowned, shaking his head. “Look, in my defence, you being violent and defensive kind of sends mixed signals, okay? I’m not a mind-reader!”</p><p>Hara shrugged. “He has a point.”</p><p>“I’m only aggressive because you’re a pervert!” Okano argued.</p><p>“True as well,” Rinka commented.</p><p>“Yeah, but Nakamura is a pervert and you don’t get angry at her!” Hiroto argued.</p><p>“Exactly!” Hatanaka yelled. “Double-standards much!”</p><p>Rio shrugged. “Yeah, but I’m cool so it’s funny when I do it.”</p><p>“Not helping, Nakamura…” Kataoka sighed.</p><p>“Nakamura and Okajima are both perverts,” Hiroto argued. “But you’re always the hardest on me about it!”</p><p>Okano tensed. “I—"</p><p>“Ah, it’s a classic Tsundere love affair!” Fuwa chipped in.</p><p>“A what?!” Both Okano and Hiroto turned to her.</p><p>She grinned. “Violence and love mixed together to create the ultimate romance!”</p><p>“Uh, isn’t that technically an abusive relationship?” Yanagi asked.</p><p>“Not in anime!” Fuwa exclaimed.</p><p>“I mean, technically it’s slapstick,” Oota replied, shrugging. “Though it is kind of another type of double-standard but…”</p><p>“What even is this conversation!?” Kayano complained.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Okano ran off as the boys looked at what had been in the wrapped box, which was now destroyed and smushed against Maehara's face. "Oh yeah...tomorrow's Valentines Day... You've gone and screwed up, Maehara." Okajima mumbled as Maehara weakly rubbed his face with his hand.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Hazama hummed. "You stepped all over her poor, innocent heart."</strong> </b>
</p><p>Hiroto sighed, glancing at Okano.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei sat down in front of Maehara, a look of disappointment on his face. "Maehara, this will not stand. Be it romance or assassination one should be free to do as they like. But you need to keep in mind that poor communications lead to situations like this."</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Maehara sweat dropped. (I know he's right. But I don't want to hear that from the guy who was spying on me!)</strong> </b>
</p><p>“My point still stands!” Koro-sensei lectured. “You have to be considerate of your classmate’s feelings and communicate effectively.”</p><p>“What, like you did leaving that note for Kayano to find?” Tsuda shot back, wounding him.</p><p>“AH!” Koro-sensei huffed. “Anyway! Communication is the glue that holds any relationship together!”</p><p>“Yeah, I know…” Hiroto sighed. “I guess I need to work on that more.”</p><p>Kataoka nudged Okano. “Maybe we all do a little?”</p><p>Okano scowled, hunching her shoulders up. “Fine…maybe kicking you in the face is a little over the top…next time I’ll just aim for your ass like usual.”</p><p>“Could you just not kick me in general!?” Hiroto complained.</p><p>“Then can you not go on so many dates with random girls and dump them!” Okano shot back.</p><p>“It’s not like that! So what if I like dating girls, it doesn’t make me bad,” Hiroto yelled.</p><p>“Yeah!” Ren quipped in. “Just because we date lots of different girls, doesn’t make us bad people!”</p><p>“No, it makes you sluts,” Hazama commented.</p><p>“SHUT UP!” They both said.</p><p>“It’s true.” Hazama shrugged.</p><p>“Okay, look,” Isogai tried to calm things down. “No one is saying dating lots of different people is bad.”</p><p>“I mean, you kind of are,” Aoi commented.</p><p>“Look, you really wanna know what my main problem is?!” Okano snapped. “It’s the fact you treat romantic relationships with girls like a hobby! And the whole reason I didn’t tell you I liked you was because I didn’t want to be another stupid girl you ticked off the box!”</p><p>Hiroto’s eyes widened. “What? But I don’t see you like that, you’re my friend—”</p><p>“Exactly! Because if we became anything more than friends you’d dump me after two weeks,” she told him bluntly. “You don’t treat relationship’s seriously, with guys like you and Sakikabara, it’s just a game for you.”</p><p>Hiroto frowned. “It’s not…I mean it’s fun, but I’m not trying to hurt anyone. All the girls I date always know it’s short-term.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And honestly, you’re the last person I would have thought was into romance—”</p><p>She hit his arm. “What’s that meant to mean?!”</p><p>He gave a nervous laugh. “I just mean you’re so…tough,” he replied quickly. “You’re always really practical and you never seemed interested in guys.”</p><p>She scowled. “Just because I don’t go around talking about or dating guys, doesn’t mean I don’t like romance.” Her cheeks heated up again. “I like romantic stuff sometimes, and I…I like dates.” She grew more embarrassed. “I just don’t like creeps trying to take advantage of me, so that’s why I’m aggressive!”</p><p>Kataoka shrugged. “Sometimes that’s how you have to be, there are some real weirdos. Especially older guys.”</p><p>A number of the students nodded.</p><p>“I know…” Hiroto sighed. “Honestly, I like that you’re tough, Okano,” he told her, causing her cheeks to turn redder. “You always stand up for yourself, and I know you have my back…even though I am worried half the time that you might kick my ass.”</p><p>“You should be,” Okano muttered, looking away. “You can say really stupid things sometimes.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"So I've decided...to give you some homework." Koro-sensei held up his notebook. "Tomorrow I want you to improve Okano's mood, if you can't receive a chocolate directly from her...I'll put 'playboy' in 'the character evaluation' part of your student record."</strong> </b>
</p><p>Ren tensed. “That can happen?”</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"HUH!?" Maehara let out a gasp of horror.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"You still haven't taken the exam for your top choice. I sure hope nothing negatively effects your odds..."</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Grrr..." Maehara growled.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Are you blackmailing me?!” Hiroto exclaimed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“It can be effective,” Koro-sensei replied brightly.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The next day at school, Maehara's classmates watched in disbelief and confusion as he desperately tried to improve Okano's mood. "Hey, Okano. Please just take this!" He was trying to hand her chocolates.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Okano’s eye twitched. “Really?”</p><p>“What? Girls like chocolates too!” Hiroto exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s not exactly romantic if you’re shoving them in her face…” Kayano commented.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"SHUT UP!" She hissed angrily before crossing her arms and looking away from him.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Why is the boy giving the chocolate here?" Someone mumbled.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Kind of goes against tradition,” Asami said, shrugging.</p><p>“Not if it’s gay,” Hazama commented, causing a few students to choke.</p><p>Hara frowned, rubbing her chin. “If it’s two boys, does that mean they both get chocolate?”</p><p>Shindo shrugged. “I think so.”</p><p>Hashimoto nudged Machida. “There’s your chance, Machida.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Machida hissed, punching him in the ribs.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>Shindo’s brow furrowed when he saw Hashimoto keel over the hit.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa sweatdropped. "Beats me..." He and Kayano were watching them.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Maehara smiled weakly. "Come on, let's go right now. We go to an empty space, I pass you the chocolate and then you hand it right back to me."</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>The students were staring at him in disbelief.</p><p>Hiroto gave a nervous laugh when Okano glared at him. “Heh. Okay, I probably shouldn’t have said it like that…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"JUST HOW SHAMELESS ARE YOU, ORDERING ME AROUND LIKE THAT!" Okano screeched. "I HEARD ALL ABOUT THE STUDENT RECORD THING FROM OKAJIMA.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Dude?!” Hiroto yelled at Okajima. “What the hell?!”</p><p>Okajima squirmed. “I probably didn’t tell her willingly! She probably forced it out of me!”</p><p>“Yeah like in a total of five seconds,” Hazama commented.</p><p>“Hey, that’s not true! I can keep a secret!” Okajima replied.</p><p>“What, like the time you blabbed to everyone that Haruhi had a crush on Yoshida in second year?” Sugaya reminded him.</p><p>Haruhi went bright pink and ducked behind her classmates.</p><p>“Oh, come everyone practically already knew about that!” Okajima argued.</p><p>“I didn’t!” Yoshida looked embarrassed.</p><p>“Or what about the time you told my mom I was the one who broke the air conditioning?” Mimura said.</p><p>“Uh…” Okajima chuckled nervously. “S-she was intimidating me!”</p><p>“Dude, she just looked at you.”</p><p>“That was enough!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“YOU'RE ALL CLEAR IF YOU GET CHOCOLATE STRAIGHT FROM ME RIGHT!? ALL THE MORE REASON NOT TO DO IT! THE OCTOPUS CAN WRITE YOU DOWN AS 'PLAYBOY' ALL HE WANTS FOR ALL I CARE!" Koro-sensei was peaking his head in through the door, sweat dropping as he listened to them argue.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Oh, come on, Okano!” Hiroto looked at her pleadingly.</p><p>Okano scowled. “Look, future-me isn’t going to stop being angry if you keep trying half-assed apologies like this.”</p><p>Hiroto frowned. “But what about current-you? We’re still friends, right?” he questioned, feeling his frown grow. “You know, even if you have a crush on me, it doesn’t make things awkward.” He grinned when she started to smile. “Lots of girls like me, it’s <em>natural.”</em></p><p>Okano stared at him like he was an idiot. “What?”</p><p>“Oh, God!” Kataoka buried her face in her palm.</p><p>“I don’t even have a crush on you anymore!” Okano told him.</p><p>He looked confused. “But you just said five minutes ago—”</p><p>“I don’t have a crush on you, you’re way too immature.” Okano crossed her arms.</p><p>“Wait, so do you like me or not!?” Hiroto exclaimed, growing frustrated.</p><p>“Uh, are you keeping up with this?” Hoga asked, watching the scene in confusion.</p><p>Bando sighed. “I tried to make a timeline.” He showed a scribble of lines interloping. “But honestly I’ve lost track.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa frowned. "...So that's the situation huh?" He looked at Okano. (Okano's a speeding bullet who acts before she thinks. Getting caught up in a scheme like this would be the thing she hates the most. I vaguely understand how she feels...but I don't want to see them in a bad mood all the way until graduation.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Deciding to play peacemaker, Nagisa stepped forward. "Okano you should at least hear him o-" Nagisa was cut off by a chair getting thrown at his face. He collapsed back on the ground, completely knocked out.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Tsuda burst into a hysteric of laughter which was followed by some other students who seemed to find it hilarious.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Even Nagisa has been slain...none can calm the fearsome wrath of Okano..."</strong> </b>
</p><p>“OKANO!!” Koro-sensei yelled. “YOU CAN’T THROW A CHAIR AT YOUR CLASSMATES!”</p><p>“Oh, wow…” Rio’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>Karma stared at the screen in shock. “Well, shit.”</p><p>Nagisa gawked, staring at his unconscious self on screen. “Uh…”</p><p>“Okano!” Kayano yelled.</p><p>Okano tensed. “Um…Oops.”</p><p>Tsuda clutched her sides, tears in her eyes as she kept laughing. “She…she didn’t even hesitate!”</p><p>“Sorry!” Okano started to feel guilty. “I guess I need to work on my temper…”</p><p>“YOU THINK?!” A large majority of students yelled.</p><p>Asano sighed. “Really? All this over chocolates?”</p><p>Ren chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. “Well, girls can be sensitive.” He jerked back when he saw a few girls glare at him. “And guys! Guys can be really sensitive as well!”</p><p>Tsuda was crying from laughter. “Fuck. Can we replay that?!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>All throughout the day, Maehara did his best to apologize to Okano, or to at least get her to hand him chocolate, but she wouldn't budge in the slightest.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Koro-sensei, maybe you should let him quit," Kataoka advised. "Hinata's an honest person, but she's really stubborn when she's angry. No matter how hard Maehara tries, she'll never give him any chocolate."</strong> </b>
</p><p>Kataoka nodded. “I speak from experience.”</p><p>“And that experience would be?” Oota asked.</p><p>“A shopping trip. She got angry because the dress she wanted was in the wrong size but it was the only size they had.” She raised An eyebrow at Okano who blushed. “We spent an hour in the changing room trying to zip it up, and then when the zipper broke be spent another hour trying to fix it before the store clerk found out—she was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.”</p><p>Okano ducked her head while a few others laughed. “I could have made it fit!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"No. If he can't fully understand the heart of a woman, he has no right to graduate from this assassination classroom." Koro-sensei insisted. Maehara was chasing after Okano like a dog, a creepy grin on his face as he continued chasing after her. "An exceptional hitman can handle anything. Knowing how to treat the opposite gender is no exception."</strong> </b>
</p><p>“It’s an essential life lesson, boys and girls!” Koro-sensei told them. “Besides, I don’t want Maehara going down a road of doomed unfulfilled relationships and unable to settle down.” He wiped a tear from his eye.</p><p>“My relationships aren’t doomed!” Hiroto complained. “I can settle down one day…”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not sure the creepy grin and lack of charm is helping here,” Hara said, pointing at the screen.</p><p>“Yeah, where’s that charm that reels in all the girls, Maehara?” Yoshida teased.</p><p>Hiroto scowled. “Look, it’s harder when the girl is my friend and she’s mad at me!” He sighed. “The girls I date hardly ever get mad at me.”</p><p>“Yeah, because you dump them before things get serious,” Isogai pointed out.</p><p>Hiroto shrugged. “Well, yeah…or they yell and just leave. Makes life easier when it’s not committed.”</p><p>“Yeah, but what about real love? The long-term kind?” Araki questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, but that kind of love is messy,” Ren argued.</p><p>“And the heartbreak hurts worse,” Okano said, sighing.</p><p>“Yeah, but you can’t runway from relationships just because you’re afraid of getting your heart broken,” Sugino said. “That’s like running away from failure.”</p><p>“Well said, Sugino,” Koro-sensei praised. “Love is complicated, and as much as it can hurt, it can also bring true joy which leaves an impact on our lives—so long as it’s the right type of love.” He made a heart-shape with his tentacles. “Remember, children, true love isn’t selfish or toxic! And above all must always be consensual!”</p><p>Hinano nodded happily. “Even with older men!”</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. “Uh, Kurahashi…”</p><p>Bitch-sensei patted him on the back. “Just let her dream.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Kayano watched them nervously during lunch break. Both Okano and Maehara were panting from Maehara chasing after her.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Okano, I'm begging you. Please cheer up and give me some chocolate." He pleaded.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"HELL NO! YOU JUST WANT TO SAVE YOUR STUDENT RECORD, RIGHT!?" She sneered.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>But Maehara frowned at this. "...Honestly, I don't care if I'm labeled a playboy anymore," He admitted.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Huh?” Okano frowned.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"But I don't like the way I received it yesterday, I want you to give it to me properly. So, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how you felt." He told her sincerely.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>But Okano wouldn't crack. "Apologizing won't do you any good, don't you know I'm the type who won't crack in this kind of situation?"</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Of course! Over the year I've come to know everything about you!" Maehara exclaimed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>This got Okano's attention, and despite her anger, she turned to look at him. "...Like what?"</strong> </b>
</p><p>“I mean probably a lot,” Hiroto said, shrugging. “But future-me will know more.” He sighed when he saw her frown still. “Look, I know I can be kind of…self-centred, sometimes.” He smiled warily. “And I probably do have commitment issues, but believe me, you’re my friend Okano, I care about you a lot. You’re not some box to tick off, you’re important.”</p><p>Okano’s chest tightened. “You better not just be saying that…”</p><p>“I’m not,” Hiroto insisted. “I promise. I think you’re cool, and I like hanging out with you.”</p><p>Her cheeks heated up a little. “I like hanging out with you too…” She sighed. “And I know, I can be…aggressive.”</p><p>“Just a little,” Nagisa commented dryly.</p><p>She smiled apologetically. “I know I can be defensive, and sometimes I go overboard…I’ll work on that.” She cleared her throat. “I know you aren’t a bad person, and I’ll admit that I do sometimes give you a harder time than the others and that…maybe…I am kind of jealous that you go out with lots of girls.” Okano glared when he smirked briefly. “But you’re still immature.”</p><p>He looked amused. “Heh. I can live with that.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Well uh, when you do your high kicks we can totally see it, but you think we can't." Okano's face flushed red as she realized what he was referring to.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Is he referring to the kicks or her—”</p><p>Asami covered his mouth. “Don’t finish that sentence, Hatanaka.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Overall you're pretty crude because you're a muscle head. When it comes to home ec even I've better than you.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Hey!” Okano blushed red when some students laughed. “That’s not true.”</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Hara said. “You suck at Home ec.”</p><p>“Hara!” Okano grew embarrassed.</p><p>“It’s true, your chicken soup nearly made me gag,” Kataoka said, shrugging. “And I mean that in the nicest way.”</p><p>“More like the meanest way!” Okano complained.</p><p>“<b><strong>Every manga I borrow from you always has a grain of rice stuck in it, oh and you must really love rice cause you always have some stuck to your face." Maehara continued.</strong></b></p><p>“Uh…I’m not sure this is tugging at her heartstrings,” Fuwa commented.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s more borderline insulting at this point,” Nagisa said.</p><p>“Where’s the border? He’s dragging her?” Rio laughed.</p><p>Okano groaned in frustration while Hiroto looked amused.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>He smiled as Okano began to tremble with rage. "You're also crazy violent, get a little mad and you start scratching, get even more mad and you throw out a kick, then even worse a dropkick."</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"If that's how it looks to you...THEN EAT THIS!" Okano sent one of her famous kicks right at Maehara's face.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>But despite that, Maehara continued to talk. "And when you're seriously mad, you aim for the throat with an anti-sensei knife. Seriously, you're way too wild..." His mouth sounded full.</strong> </b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter.</p><p>“Wow, talk about persistent!” Rio joked.</p><p>Hiroto shot Okano a grin, causing her to scowl when her blush darkened.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Huh?" Okano gasped as she realized the knife she normally had hidden in her shoe turned to chocolate. And Maehara was eating it.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Is he eating plastic?!” Tomo questioned.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>He smirked. "I switched it out this morning, I do believe this counts as receiving chocolate from you."</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"So creepy!" Okano exclaimed, very disturbed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“You jerk!” Okano snapped.</p><p>Hiroto winked. “Well, I am smarter than you think!”</p><p>“That was smart,” Isogai agreed. “And it shows how much you’ve observed about her.”</p><p>Hiroto grinned. “Told you I can be smooth.”</p><p>Okano raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t call it smooth.” Her brow creased. “But it’s sneaky…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"See? I know you pretty well. Besides, if I didn't like a girl, I wouldn't be able to harmonise at karaoke in every song she picks." He added with a smile.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Okano looked down at the floor, a blush spreading across her face. "Yeah..."</strong> </b>
</p><p>Hiroto smirked. “You sure you still don’t have a crush on me?”</p><p>She grew flustered. “Even if I still did I wouldn’t act on it!” She tugged his cheeks hard. “Womanising scumbag!”</p><p>“Hey!” He tried to wrestle her hands from his face. “Stop being mean!”</p><p>“This is gold!” Kondo recorded it on his phone.</p><p>Miura hummed. “Maybe we should start a blog instead…”</p><p>Ren rubbed his chin. “Finding someone who can harmonise in karaoke is a sign of a true romance.”</p><p>“Yeah, and not making out with them before asking their name is also a good pointer,” Seo commented.</p><p>Ren scowled. “Hey, I’m not that bad!”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Araki raised an eyebrow. “What was the name of the last girl you kissed.”</p><p>“…Uh…” Ren frowned, causing Asano to sigh. “…Toga?”</p><p>“Seriously?!” Araki facepalmed.</p><p>“Give me a break, it was ages ago!” Ren argued.</p><p>“It was the morning before assembly,” Asano replied irritably.</p><p>“…Technically it’s been three days,” Ren argued.</p><p>“It was Yamagata and she’s glaring at you right now.” Asano glanced over his shoulder at Satsuki who had her arms folders and was glaring at them.</p><p>“…Oh.” Ren gave a strained laugh. “Oops.”</p><p>His friends sighed in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"When you get embarrassed you also shut up real fast, talk about a one tracked mind." Maehara teased.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"SHUT UP!" Okano kicked him once again as their classmates watched with sweat drops.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who thinks I don’t care,” Hiroto teased. “I’m just proving that I do notice you.”</p><p>Okano crossed her arms and grumbled.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"Looks like it's case closed." Okajima smiled. Nagisa looked very relieved.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"I hope they make even more progress by graduation." Koro-sensei chuckled.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Okano sighed. “I’ll probably end up murdering him.”</p><p>Kataoka patted her on the shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, come on, not even a kiss?” Miura looked annoyed. “This is the worst Valentine's turnout!”</p><p>Okano’s eye twitched. “Stop trying to mess with our relationships!”</p><p>“But you’re all so bad at it you need all the help you can get,” Tanaka replied.</p><p>Hashizume nodded solemnly. “They are really bad at it.”</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. “It breaks my heart to see them so hopeless….”</p><p>“HEY!!” His students yelled at him.</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk!” Hiroto shot back. “All you do is drool over girls!”</p><p>“I do not!” Koro-sensei exclaimed. “I’m a heartthrob romantic and Aguri was blown away by my charms!”</p><p>Kayano rolled her eyes. “It was more down to pity, but whatever helps you sleep at night.”</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed petulantly. “I miss the nice Kayano! Bring her back!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The scene shifted to later on after Valantines day.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Huh?” Karma turned around with a disinterested and unconcerned expression to look at two angry, older boys. One had dark, spiked hair and was holding his shoulder. The other boy had longer, light hair. They both held school bags.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You bumped into me,” the one with spiked hair said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Ain’tcha got something to say?” The other pointed accusingly at Karma.</strong> </b>
</p><p>A number of students sighed, already knowing what would happen.</p><p>Karma smirked slightly while Koro-sensei looked on apprehensively.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma smiled. “Yeah. Don’t crowd the sidewalk. Well? What are you gonna do if I don’t apologize, huh?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Karma…” Koro-sensei chided.</p><p>Karma sighed, already sensing a lecture. “Hey, they’re the one’s being assholes about it.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The two boys glared at him. “Listen here, kid,” the one with light hair said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma dropped his school bag to the ground. His eyes were wide and he had a large smile. He laughed. “Bring it on!” He rushed toward the boys.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei patted him on the head, making him scowl. “You can’t always escalate the situation. Not everything needs to end in a fight.”</p><p>The red-head frowned. “Then they shouldn’t be assholes.”</p><p>“You can’t always end things in a fight, though,” Nagisa reminded him.</p><p>“Exactly.” Asano huffed. “If you really think you can be my rival, you have to control yourself,” he said firmly. “Unless you want to get suspended or expelled again.”</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow, caught off guard. “What happened to wanting to get rid of me?”</p><p>“Oh, that still stands.” Asano looked smug. “But I’d much rather destroy you in academics than see you holed off kicking and screaming because of your own stupidity.”</p><p>A few of the students' sniggers while Karma scowled.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Suddenly, Koro-sensei appeared, kneeling in front of the boys. “I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!” he shouted. He had on his normal graduation uniform, his brown wig he wore to buy snacks at the convenience store, and a headband that had a picture of a daisy and the word “Apology” written on it.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma, whose arm was brought back in preparation of a punch, had to stop himself from tripping over his teacher. The two boys’ eyes bulged in shock.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“What are you doing?” Karma questioned.</p><p>“Sometimes battles like these require a more humble approach, Karma,” Koro-sensei lectured.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Please forgive him - for my sake!” Koro-sensei continued. “Here, let me clean your shoes!” He licked the top of the spiked haired boy’s right foot.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“SIR!” His students looked appalled.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh. “You have to be humble, children!”</p><p>“Uh, this is more desperate than humble, sir,” Rio commented.</p><p>“True, but it gets the point across,” Koro-sensei told them.</p><p>“But what if they don’t accept the apology and try to fight?” Karma asked, frowning.</p><p>“Then we defend ourselves or run away,” Koro-sensei replied brightly.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(What the…?) the boy with spiked hair thought. (Gross! And how come my shoe’s melting?)</strong> </b>
</p><p>The students started to laugh while Karma smirked in amusement.</p><p>“Oops!” Koro-sensei chuckled.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Um… You better teach your students some manners!” he said, quickly pulling his foot away. He and his friend walked off.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei stood up and turned to Karma. “The teachers from the main building are right behind you,” he said, pointing at them. “You can’t go picking fights this late in the school year!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma hummed in response as he looked off to the side, not caring. He slung his school bag over his shoulder.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karma tried to shrug it off. “It would have barely been a fight…”</p><p>“Karma…” Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head. “If you want to be successful in high school you need to manage your temper better.” He poked his forehead. “You’re a smart boy, with a bright future ahead of you, but you need to calm down a little and think more about the consequences.”</p><p>“I know that.” Karma tried not to blush, growing embarrassed. “Okay, so picking a fight in front of teachers is stupid, but I’m not just gonna let people walk all over me.”</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. “But you need to pick and choose your battles.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You’ve matured a lot over the year, but you really must do something about that temper of yours.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Why should I apologize if I didn’t do anything wrong?” Karma smiled, pulling an anti-sensei knife out from the inside of his jacket. “A knife can’t maintain a sharp edge if you keep using it to cut dull things.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei shook his head while Karma gestured at the screen in agreement.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei’s head turned purple with an X. “That’s a serious beginner’s mistake, Karma. A first-class assassin would never hesitate to apologize for bumping into a pedestrian while pursuing his target. Even the slightest conflict can be risky for someone who’s got bigger fish to fry.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma didn’t respond.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You’re planning to become a government official. There will be times when you have to let things slide in order to accomplish your ultimate goal.” Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on Karma’s head. “I’ll teach you the perfect technique for that.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“This is what I mean,” Koro-sensei said. “In life there will be times where you will have to swallow your pride and apologise, or take orders.”</p><p>Karma frowned. “I know and it’s not like I’ll punch my boss in the face…” He hesitated. “Well…at least I don’t think so.”</p><p>A few of his classmates sighed.</p><p>“The octopus has a point,” Karauma said. “One skill you learn as you get older is patience, especially when dealing with higher-ups who aren’t exactly the most…” He sighed. “…understanding type of people. Especially with negotiations.”</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “That doesn’t mean you should let your bosses walk over you, but know when to take a subtler approach and when the best time to lay low is.” He gave a strained laugh. “You’ve seen as much with my dealings with the Principal.”</p><p>“You’re still not getting that raise,” Asano said bluntly.</p><p>“Perhaps not in <em>that</em> timeline!” Koro-sensei still seemed optimistic. “But in this new timeline I might just be successful!” He rubbed his tentacles together. “Now I understand him better, I bet I can negotiate an increase in pay easily!”</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes and then turned to Karma. “Koro-sensei has a point, even after seeing myself have to bow in front of you all, it was humiliating but also important,” he said while his classmates looked surprised. “Just as was Nagisa’s willingness to do whatever it took to save his classmates on the island. It’s a weakness, but…necessary.”</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed for joy in the background and slapped a gold star sticker on Asano’s forehead. “Gold star for development!”</p><p>“HEY!” Asano snapped, ripping the sticker off. “What is wrong with you?!” He rubbed the red star-shaped bruise which had formed on his forehead.</p><p>“How long have you been carrying those stickers around?” Ren asked the teacher.</p><p>Karma’s eyes widened while Nagisa smiled. “Lettings things go can be hard,” Nagisa said, feeling his smile grow. “Being willing to stand down isn’t always a bad thing, you can still be firm and stand up for yourself and others when you need to, you just need to think more about the consequences.”</p><p>Karma hummed, frowning still. “I guess…” He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Being more subtle would be better, and they do say revenge is best served cold.”</p><p>Hazama nodded in respect. “And is more delectable to taste when chilled.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Later on Karma was walking down the street, frowning.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei’s words echoed in Karma’s head. <em>“Karma, don’t throw away the blade in which your pride resides. Just place it down by your feet.”</em> Karma imagined the knife in his hand.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>He stared at the knife. <em>“Look straight down at your blade. If your good intentions are contained within your blade, then it should shine brightly even when it’s on the ground.”</em></strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma thought back to when Koro-sensei had apologized to the two boys for him. “The octopus told me I’ll have to humble myself like this when I go out into the world. But what do I get out of it?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“To fight another day,” Koro-sensei told him gently. “And to rise higher because you aren’t being held back by your pride.”</p><p>Karma frowned, thinking about it more. “Hm…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa had just arrived home from school. He stood in the foyer of his house, reading the contents of an envelope addressed to him from Keisetsu University’s high school.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa tensed. (Please let me get in!)</p><p>Sugino shot him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you would have got in.”</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. “Thanks.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The corners of his lips were turned downward and his eyes passed over the paper as if he were reading nothing of importance. Suddenly, he dropped his school bag.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“I… I got in!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The letter read:</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Letter of Acceptance</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Examinee No.: 64</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Name: Nagisa Shiota</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>We hereby inform you that, due to a vacancy at the recent entrance exams, you have been moved up the waitlist and accepted into our school.’</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa’s smile grew. “I got in! I really could do it.”</p><p>“Told you so,” Sugino said.</p><p>The blue haired boy stared at the screen. “That means…okay.” His face grew serious. “If I study hard like Koro-sensei showed then I can do this…” He gave a sheepish smile. “But, uh, I’ll still need your help, guys.”</p><p>“And we’ll need yours.” Rio tapped his head teasingly. “Us English pros have to up our game this year.”</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement. “Right.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>He fell to his knees, sighing. “Ah, thank goodness the hard part’s finally over.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Later at school, everyone was celebrating.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Congratulations all around! Well done!” Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles and blushed proudly. The chalkboard behind him said, <em>Hooray! You made it! Congratulations!</em> “Those second blades twinkled! Everyone was accepted into a top-tier school of their choice! You’ll be entering into freshman year like the rock stars you are! Ah, what a tremendous weight off my shoulders.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Most of the students were gathered in groups, congratulating one another excitedly. Karma watched in amusement as Terasaka gave an overexaggerated sigh, thankful that the tests were over.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“I’m so proud!” Koro-sensei blubbered while his student looked embarrassed.</p><p>Nagisa shared a pleased look with his classmates while the other students looked majority impressed.</p><p>Haruhi frowned. “They may be annoying, but they are impressive.”</p><p>Domen rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I guess they’re not completely braindead.”</p><p>“Ugh, you guys are just mean,” Hoga said, scoffing. “They did great!”</p><p>“Yeah, 3-E are cool,” Jida commented, shrugging.</p><p>Takada grimaced. “Yeah, yeah, okay fine. I guess they’re smart…they’re still kind of freaky though.”</p><p>Tanaka from D Class nodded. “Yeah, they’re still weird.”</p><p>“Pfft, you guys are the weird ones,” Omasu said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“No, we’re not!” Takada snapped.</p><p>“Hm, I guess they are a little strange,” Suda replied, looking over at where E Class was. “But Asano and the rest of 3-A seem to like them…”</p><p>“You think they’re serious about taking down the Principal?” his friend questioned.</p><p>“They seem serious and you know Asano’s dead set on taking down his dad,” Gima replied, shrugging.</p><p>A number of students around him looked uneasy.</p><p>Takada and Tanaka both shivered. “No way in hell I’m joining that plan!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I don’t want to join the Principal…” Haruhi grimaced. “He’s a creep!”</p><p>“Ugh, he really is,” Kamei agreed, shivering. “I don’t think I ever want to even see him again.”</p><p>“Yeah, good luck with that…” Uchida’s brow furrowed, looking up at the giant hole in the ceiling like there was a timer counting down.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei rubbed his tentacles together in anticipation. “We’re meant to begin our final round of career counseling sessions today, but there’s something I’m rather keen on doing beforehand!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class smiled excitedly and held festive poppers, ready to fire them on command.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“What might that be, you ask? How to mark such a joyous occasion?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei was now in a human costume, wearing large classes and looking at a computer screen. Surrounding him were stacks upon stacks of pictures. His voice abruptly became flat. “Editing, of course.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Say <em>what</em>?!” the entire class exclaimed in confusion.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“What are you editing?!” Sugino questioned as the everyone scrutinised the screen curiously.</p><p>Koro-sensei started sniggering. "Oh, what indeed?”</p><p>His students started to glare at him suspiciously.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei looked up, smiling. “Oh, yes! We will be commemorating E Class… with a special yearbook!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei clapped his tenacles happily while his students sighed.</p><p>“Of course it is…” Sugaya commented.</p><p>“We should have guessed considering how much of a stalker he is,” Hiroto said.</p><p>“Ugh! I know, that’s what I’m afraid of.” Mimura looked over at their teacher warily. “Just what kind of photos did he get?”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The opening was skipped.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The chalkboard in the empty classroom from the opening showed that there were 8 days until Koro-sensei’s deadline.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You’re putting together a yearbook, just for us?” Nagisa asked.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“YES!” Koro-sensei shouted excitedly.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Oh, that’s right,” Kurahashi said. “We didn’t have any pictures of you for the regular one. Mr. Karasuma stood in as the E Class teacher.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Which isn’t fair!” Koro-sensei complained. “I could have been disguised.”</p><p>“No. You would have caused a scene,” Karasuma said sternly. “And the fewer photos of you the better.”</p><p>“Uh, considering what we’ve seen, I’m pretty sure he already has over a hundred photos of himself floating around the internet,” Sugaya replied.</p><p>Okuda hummed. “True, Koro-sensei does love the spotlight.”</p><p>“More like he’s an attention seeker!” Yoshida added.</p><p>“I am not!” Koro-sensei whined.</p><p>“You’re an overgrown man-child,” Asano commented dryly.</p><p>Nagisa chuckled. “I guess he is a little…”</p><p>“Nagisa!” Koro-sensei looked betrayed.</p><p>“It’s true,” Karma rolled his eyes. “You might be an ex-assassin and killer, but you still act like a baby half the time.”</p><p>“No, I don’t!” Koro-sensei huffed.</p><p>“YES, YOU DO!” The students yelled at him.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Not that we didn’t appreciate that, but it <em>does</em> kind of suck that you weren’t in a single shot,” Yada said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Um… He managed to photobomb a few under the radar, actually,” Chiba said. The screen showed a picture of Yada, Hara, and Nakamura with a blurry Koro-sensei clone behind them, holding up two tentacle fingers in a peace sign.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Makes it look like the school is haunted!” Sugino said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh when he saw Karasuma glare at him. “It’s only photobombing!” He huffed. “I’m their teacher too! I should be allowed to be in the photos!”</p><p>“Aw, poor Koro-sensei.” Hinano patted him on the back.</p><p>Fuwa held up her phone. “You can take selfies with us if that’ll make you feel bet—?”</p><p>Koro-sensei rushed to her side and started taking selfies. “I thought you’d never ask!”</p><p>“Ah!” Sugino winced when Koro-sensei turned the flash on and took selfies with him, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Okuda, and Kanzaki.</p><p>“I hope I have enough storage on my phone!” Koro-sensei quickly searched his robes. “Where did I put my camera? I should still have some charge in it?”</p><p>“Uh, what have we unleashed?” Fuwa commented.</p><p>Oota raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you did give him permission to take selfies.”</p><p>“And considering his track record, that probably wasn’t the best idea,” Rio said as Koro-sensei frantically searched his pockets.</p><p>“Aw, I think it’s cute,” Hokoma commented.</p><p>“Where is it?” Koro-sensei pulled out different pieces of wool, knitting needles, lint, a tennis ball, pencils.</p><p>Nagisa’s eyes widened when he saw how much stuff he had in his pockets. “Why do you carry around so much stuff?”</p><p>Koro-sensei briefly played with an elastic band ball. “You never know when things like this could be useful!” He took out a sewing kit and then a few pen markers. “Oh! I’ve been looking for these!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Precisely!” Koro-sensei exclaimed. “Why rely on <em>those</em> pictures for memories when we have <em>these</em>?” The screen showed when Koro-sensei had taken a picture of Kimura, Isogai, and Okano running around the track. He had taken a selfie of them and himself, once again holding up a peace sign. “An entire year’s worth of candid moments. A treasure trove of student-teacher selfies, thirty thousand strong! Now then, let us sort through and find the best ones <em>together</em>!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The entire class sweatdropped.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Thirty thousand?!” Mimura nearly choked.</p><p>Sugaya gave a low whistle. “That’s a lot of photos…”</p><p>“Just how much stalking did you do?!” Sugino asked in alarm.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked proud. “Quite a lot by the sound of it!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“When did you take them?” Isogai asked.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“That’s our peeping teacher,” Hazama said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>At the front of the room, Karasuma and Bitch-sensei stood in the corner. Bitch-sensei was glowing and in a daze.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“And if it so happens that we absolutely <em>hate</em> pictures of ourselves, are we exempt?” Nakamura asked, unamused.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Seriously?” Fuwa said to her.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Why would you hate pictures of yourself?” Kanzaki asked, frowning.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re really pretty!” Toka exclaimed.</p><p>Rio’s cheeks burned red, ducking her head. “Hey, I just don’t like photos of myself.”</p><p>Karma grinned, nudging her. “Should I set up a photoshoot?”</p><p>Rio elbowed him in the ribs. “Hell no!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“My eyes are too small.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“What?” Karma squinted at her, humming. “No, they’re not.”</p><p>She shoved his face away. “Well, they are for me.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Not to worry!” Koro-sensei held a picture out to her. He and Nakamura were smiling at the camera. Koro-sensei had edited it to say things like the word “hunk” with an arrow pointing to himself, the word “Twofer!!” and the caption “BTF: Best Teacher Forever”. There were few music notes in the corners. “I’ve taken the liberty of using the big eye filter for maximum cuteness!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Rio groaned in exasperation while a number of the students started laughing.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Wow. That’s so nice of you,” Nakamura responded flatly.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“You’re welcome!” Koro-sensei replied, patting her on he head. “I surprise myself sometimes.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Y’know, the shots they use for the regular yearbook <em>are</em> sort of by the numbers,” Sugino said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“If we’re making another one, we can be more unconventional!” Hara said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Well, this should be interesting,” Araki commented, amused. “Who wants to bet that they’ll get overexcited and go overboard like usual?”</p><p>“Why bet when is guaranteed?” Tsuda scoffed. “Koro-sensei always goes overboard.”</p><p>“It is my speciality,” Koro-sensei replied in amusement. “There are so many memories to create and so little time!”</p><p>Kayano smirked. “Yeah, so things are gonna get even crazier</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“That’s the spirit!” Koro-sensei’s eyes glinted mischievously as he held up a picture for the class to see. Hayami held an orange striped cat up to her face, shining with happiness. Koro-sensei stood behind her in his normal human disguise as he took a selfie of the two of them.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“AWW!”</p><p>(Damn octopus…) Rinka blushed, ducking her head while Chiba chuckled faintly.</p><p>“Aw, I didn’t know you like cats, Rinka?” Toka smiled at her.</p><p>Rinka tried to stay composed. “…They are cute…”</p><p>“I have a kitten like that!” Asami exclaimed. “They’re so small.”</p><p>Rinka’s eyes sparkled briefly. “I want one…but my mom thinks I won’t look after it properly.”</p><p>“That sucks,” Rio said, smiling. “Why don’t you go to those cat cafes? I head one was opening up soon.”</p><p>The sparkled in Rinka’s eyes grew. “Cat cafes?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re cafes where you can pet cats!” Hinano told her. “They’re so cool!”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been, they sell food as well,” Takebayashi said, nodding.</p><p>“Ugh! Isn’t that really unhygienic?!” Tomo questioned.</p><p>Kimura frowned. “Yeah, I’m not sure I’d wanna eat near cats…”</p><p>“Well, you have to guard your food but it’s not that bad,” Takebayashi replied, shrugging.</p><p>“Besides it’s worth the risk if you get to pet cats,” Rio insisted.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Here we have the cool beauty Hayami at the local pet shop!” Then he held up a picture of Mimura. “And here we have a wonderfully kinetic nighttime shot of Mimura on <em>air guitar</em>!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Mimura turned bright red, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>Koro-sensei took a picture and then ruffled his head. “But look how happy you are! That is the expression of someone who is enjoying their life to the fullest!”</p><p>Mimura just sighed while Fuwa patted him on the back sympathetically.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(He… he was there for that?!) Hayami and Mimura thought, their eyes white with anger. They blushed in embarrassment.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“And I’m just getting started!” Koro-sensei held up more pictures.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“NO!” His students yelled while the other students started to laugh.</p><p>“This should be good!” Hatanaka got his phone out.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>This one was of Kataoka wearing a pink dress in a dressing room. A girl in a maid outfit faced her. Koro-sensei hid behind the changer, wearing his normal human disguise. “Princess Kataoka, resplendent in fresh royal vestments!</strong> </b>
</p><p>Isogai smiled. “You look really nice.”</p><p>“Aw, you look so pretty!” Toka praised.</p><p>Kataoka blushed, ducking her head. “Thanks…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Sensitive Muramatsu, reacting to an icky cockroach!” Muramatsu danced weirdly to get away from the bug in the school hallway, looking back at it with a grossed-out expression on his face.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Muramatsu groaned. “How is that a yearbook memory!?”</p><p>“But you look so cute running away!” Koro-sensei teased.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Muramatsu,” Hinano reassured. “I don’t think that breed of cockroach is that bad.”</p><p>“It’s a cockroach!” Muramatsu spluttered. “There’s nothing ‘not bad’ about it!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“And Okajima, tearing about the campus in the nude, for some reason.” Okajima ran around the school building, wearing nothing but a long, black tie around his neck.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Rio wolf-whistled.</p><p>“OKAJIMA!!!” Nearly everyone yelled at him.</p><p>“AH! MY eyes!” Koyama covered his eyes.</p><p>Okajima yelped, turning bright red. “I probably have a good reason!”</p><p>“What is wrong with you?!” Asano exclaimed in exasperation.</p><p>Kataoka sighed like a disappointed parent. “So many things…”</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his palm while Bitch-sensei nearly fell over from laughing so hard.</p><p>Hatanaka laughed. “Why are you running around the campus?!”</p><p>Okajima shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s a dare.”</p><p>Hiroto grinned. “It does seem like something we’d dare you to do!”</p><p>“Uh, speak for yourself.” Takebayashi rubbed his eyes. “My eyes feel like someone threw acid on them.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not that bad!” Okajima huffed, crossing his arms. “You’re just jealous because I’m not insecure about my body!”</p><p>“No one is jealous!” Araki snapped. “Just...why would you streak on campus? Just why?!”</p><p>Okajima shrugged. “Hey, life’s short. It was probably either a dare or on my bucket list.”</p><p>“Um, is anyone else concerned that Koro-sensei just casually thought a picture of his student streaking was appropriate for a yearbook?!” Fumio questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei grew nervous. “It’s just a photo highlighting the recklessness of youth!”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>Hiroto looked at Asano. “Asano, you should probably convince your dad to pay him in Bingo tokens.”</p><p>Kataoka scowled at the octopus. “A lesson needs to be learnt.”</p><p>“It can be arranged.” Asano snapped his fingers. “Ren, note it down.”</p><p>“NO!!!” Koro-sensei started sobbing. “I can’t survive like that!” Then he grew petulant. “I haven’t even done any of this yet!”</p><p>“You’re right, it is unfair.” Karma tied not to smile.</p><p>Koro-sensei’s tears dried up. “Thank you!”</p><p>“We should just punish you for the stuff you’ve already done,” Karma said brightly.</p><p>“Better make it only one month as punishment for keeping porn mags in his desk at school,” Rio said cheerfully.</p><p>“What?!” Koro-sensei yelped.</p><p>“Oh, but don’t forget he peaked at Bitch-sensei when he was changing her in that school gym uniform,” Okano reminded them sweetly.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s gotta be two months of reduced pay at least,” Hiroto teased evilly.</p><p>“AH!” Koro-sensei was sweating. “Wait, no!” He sobbed again. “This isn’t fair!”</p><p>Asano looked amused. “Correct. Bingo tokens is too lenient. I think being paid in jars of dirt is much more appropriate.”</p><p>Karma grinned. “What do you think, Mr K?”</p><p>Karasuma smirked. “It sounds reasonable.”</p><p>“STOP!” Koro-sensei complained while the students were laughing.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Okajima immediately stood up. “Whoa, hold on a sec! I feel like this means there might be some questionable photos of me floating around out there.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(More questionable than <em>that</em>?) Maehara thought.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“WHAT?!” Some students were nearly choking.</p><p>“What is wrong with you!!? Okano yelled.</p><p>Okajima shrugged. “Hey, I can’t help being adventurous.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Koro-sensei quietly sobbed while Nagisa patted him on the back.</p><p>“I have rights!” Koro-sensei grumbled. “They can’t pay me in dirt!”</p><p>Nagisa sighed, continuing to half-heartedly comfort him. “I’m sure they’re just joking…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Suddenly, everyone in the class except for Karma and Itona rushed to Koro-sensei’s desk. They grabbed at the photos, trying to find the ones of them.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“EVERYBODY FIND YOUR PHOTOS AND DESTROY THEM!” Sugino shouted. “LEAVE NO TRACE!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“They can’t ever see the light of day!” Mimura yelled.</p><p>Terasaka scowled. “Stupid octopus always takes his stalking too far.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Well, well.” Koro-sensei hadn’t moved, standing behind his desk as if nothing out of the ordinary were going on. “Who would’ve thought yearbook editing would get you all so fired up?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Different pictures with captions were shown on the screen.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The first one was a picture of Okuda working on a chemistry lab. She had a round-bottom flask in her hand. The brown liquid inside had just exploded, causing her hair to frizz out from her head and there to be burn marks on her clothes. Her eyes were wide in surprise. Koro-sensei stood behind her, his face black from the explosion. The caption read, “A Classic Fail!!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Okuda chuckled when she saw the photo, smiling fondly at Koro-sensei while the octopus was still grumbling.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The next one was of Isogai with a large shovel, digging in the forest. His wide eyes and mouth showed that his attention was only on retrieving what was likely one of the yams he’d learned about from the school festival. Koro-sensei ate a snack behind him. This one was called, “How Much For This?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Isogai blushed when a few people laughed. “They were big yams…”</p><p>Hiroto chuckled, nudging him. “You were really excited about it. It’s like the time you got that massive onion at the market.”</p><p>Isogai’s eyes sparkled briefly. “It was amazing…” He sighed wistfully. It lasted me two months…”</p><p>“Uh, just how big was this onion?” Mimura asked in confusion.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Cheaters Never Win!!” was a picture of Kanzaki at the arcade in her school uniform. She was standing politely over another player, who was bowing to her on his hands and knees from his tremendous loss. Koro-sensei stood behind three kids, and the four of them cheered for her.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Kanzaki smiled in amusement. “It is fun beating cheaters.”</p><p>Sugino laughed. “You do look like you’re having a good time.”</p><p>“Yeah, you look really strong here!” Ren rushed to compliment while his friends looked embarrassed for him.</p><p>“Uh…” Kanzaki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Ren gave her a thumbs up and forced a laugh. “Definitely the embodiment of <em>girl power</em>.”</p><p>“Did he just say ‘girl power’?” Hazama commented.</p><p>“Oh…” Kanzaki looked confused. “…Thanks.”</p><p>“No, problem.” Ren looked very impressed with himself and winked at Nagisa. (Wow, his advice really worked!)</p><p>Nagisa sighed when he saw the wink. (He’s hopeless.)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The next one, titled “A Dead Ringer!” was a picture of Fuwa. She was crouched on the ground, her knees at 90 degree angles. Her right fist was against the ground while her left hand rested on her thigh. She looked down at the ground. A straw hat with a red band around it was tied around her neck, resting on her back. Koro-sensei stood behind her, rubbing his chin. He had a “2” on his forehead.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“LUFFY!” Fuwa cheered happily.</p><p>“Successful cosplay,” Oota complimented approvingly.</p><p>“Thanks. I’m going as him for the next Anime convention next month!” She grinned. “Oh! You can go as Nami!”</p><p>“….Isn’t Nami a girl?” Oota asked warily.</p><p>“Fuwa likes to gender-bend cosplay a lot,” Kimura commented.</p><p>Fuwa grinned. “Hey! Real men wear bikinis!”</p><p>“Stop trying to get us to wear bikinis!” Mimura yelled.</p><p>“Okajima’s up for it!” Fuwa argued.</p><p>“HE’S NOT A GOOD EXAMPLE!”</p><p>Okajima scoffed. “You guys are just boring!”</p><p>“Uh…” Oota looked a little scared.</p><p>Yanagi laughed. “Hey, you wanted an Otaku friend.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Who’s Doing the Inviting Now?” was taken at Takebayashi’s favorite maid cafe. Takebayashi stood between two of the maids. Terasaka, blushing, was enthusiastically trying to convince an unamused Yoshida to come with them. Koro-sensei, wearing a maid costume, laughed mischievously in an alley behind them.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Terasaka glared darkly at the octopus while Takebayashi covered his mouth to hide his laugh.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The last picture was of Karma and Nakamura trying to force Nagisa into a maid outfit. It was during the school festival, after Yuji had left. Nagisa was still wearing Nakamura’s skirt and she still wore his pants. Nakamura had already taken off Nagisa’s tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. She was now trying to get him out of his jacket. Karma was taking the dress out of the package. Karma and Nakamura were laughing and smiling widely while Nagisa was exasperated, yelling at them to stop. Koro-sensei was sweating nervously in a bush behind them, still in the Shachihoko sculpture. The caption said, “Play Dress-Up in Moderation…”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Guys!” Nagisa looked annoyed</p><p>Sugino sighed, burying his face in his hand. “Why…?”</p><p>Karma and Rio tried to look innocent.</p><p>“Seriously, guys?!” Isogai looked disappointed.</p><p>“Just how often do you try to crossdress, Nagisa?!” Kataoka exclaimed.</p><p>“…Not that often…” Rio gave a nervous laugh.</p><p>“So, what, crossdressing is Nakamura’s kink?” Hatanaka commented.</p><p>Rio turned bright red when the other students laughed.</p><p>“I mean, Nakamura is a pervert so…yeah, probably,” Hiroto teased</p><p>Karma shrugged. “I just think he looks good.” Then he quickly added when he saw Nagisa’s glared. “But that’s all water under the bridge now. No more crossdressing!” He smiled sweetly at the blue-haired boy. “We’ll just dress you up in manly clothes from now on.”</p><p>Nagisa tensed. “What?!”</p><p>Rio grinned. “Oh, yeah! We could just have it be the dress up society!”</p><p>Karma hummed, rubbing his chin. “I’m thinking Fireman…or lumberjack?”</p><p>“What kind of kinks are you into?!” Hatanaka nearly choked.</p><p>“No!” Nagisa shook his head. “I’m not a toy!”</p><p>“But it’s fun!” Rio and Karma looked devilish.</p><p>“No.” Karasuma shook his head. “You can’t forcibly dress your classmates up like toys.”</p><p>“But Koro-sensei does it all the time,” Karma argued.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. “He is not a good example.”</p><p>“Hey!” Koro-sensei objected. “I’m still a good role model!”</p><p>“Besides the being an ex-killer, a pervert, and horrible at money management?” Araki said dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei went to go sulk in his corner where the mushrooms were still growing.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The students that were embarrassed by these pictures took them and ripped them up. They let the shreds fall to the floor. (Who did he think would want to see <em>that</em>?) they thought.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“No!” Koro-sensei reached out at the screen. “The memories!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei blushed in excitement, holding up more pictures. “Okie-dokie! Let’s choose our pics for the school events category! What do you think of these? Bring you back?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Killing It at Exams!!” showed Koro-sensei clones giving one-on-one lessons to his students.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Killing It at Summer Vacation!!” was from the summer festival. Kanzaki, Kataoka, Kurahashi, and Yada watched the fireworks in their kimonos. Kurahashi cheered, a fist raised in the air, while the other three girls watched them calmly, admiring the scene.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Hayami and Kayano served a customer in “Killing It at the School Festival!!” Chiba and Maehara did the same in the background.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa, Sugino, and Kayano smiled at the picture in Nagisa’s hand. (Not bad,) Nagisa thought. (This was definitely a year worth remembering.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>Kanzaki smiled softly. “These memories are nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, I like these photos!” Toka said, nodding.</p><p>Koro-sensei brightened up a bit. “You do?!”</p><p>“Yeah, because they’re not invading out personal space!” Muramatsu said.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei was bent over, holding his head between two tentacles. “Awww, I should’ve taken more!” he said frantically. “This isn’t nearly enough! I wanted our yearbook to be at least 10,000 pages!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“What is with you and killing that many trees?!” Tanaka shook his head. “Just make it digital!”</p><p>“No! It’s not the same!” Koro-sensei replied. “And a booK can be kept forever!”</p><p>“Not if it’s burned.”</p><p>“Or gets wet,” Miura said.</p><p>“Or gets worn away,” Juba added.</p><p>“It’s nostalgic!” Koro-sensei said stubbornly.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Maehara and Okano stood at Okano’s desk, both of them staring angrily at a picture with open mouths. There were tears in the corner of their eyes.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Sugaya, Itona and Terasaka were still ripping up pictures at Koro-sensei's desk.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Let’s burn them all, just to be safe,” Itona said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“NO!” Koro-sensei yelled while the students burst into laughter.</p><p>“This guy…” Rio clutched her sides.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“A freaking dictionary’s not that thick,” Terasaka told their teacher.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei stood up, suddenly in an orange cat costume. “Outside, boys and girls!” he frantically shouted. “What we need is a random assortment of cosplay shots!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>3-E groaned in exasperation while Koro-sensei looked excited.</p><p>Yoshida shook his head. “Shit, he’s worse than a mom at Christmas!”</p><p>“Why is he dressed as a cat?!” Muramatsu was confused.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Theme: Bio-History” was of several students in animal costumes. Itona, on the left, was a frog. Kataoka stood in the center. She wore a straight face inside her black fish costume. Kurahashi kneeled in front of her, smiling brightly, in a muskrat costume. Sugaya wore a brown dinosaur costume on the other side of Kataoka. Ritsu, on a phone screen, was in the bottom left corner, dressed as a krill. Koro-sensei stood behind them all. His skin was red and he had pink suckers on his tentacles, imitating an octopus. He had taken off his clothes for the picture, revealing that his tentacles started at his neck.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“That’s it!” Koro-sensei approved.</strong> </b>
</p><p>There was a resounding set of hands hitting faces.</p><p>Koro-sensei rushed to take pictures.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The next one, “Theme: Japanese History,” had students standing in a line wearing old Japanese outfits. Isogai was on the far left. He wore a fancy black suit and a kind smile. Next to him, Sugino stood tensely, wearing a white hachimaki headband and a dull green kimono. He wore a light blue and white haori and a gray hakama skirt over the kimono. Okano stood next to him, smiling brightly, a hand on the back of her head. She wore the same thing as Sugino, but rather than a green kimono, hers was a light pink. Yoshida sat next to Okano, reading a book with a dark green cover. He had a chonmage hairstyle. He wore a dark blue kimono and a brown haori. Terasaka stood confidently next to him with crossed arms and a straight face. He had on a gray kimono, a dark purple haori, and a light purple hakama. Hazama had an arm on Terasaka’s elbow and was partially hiding behind him. She wore a kepatsu hairstyle and a raspberry colored kimono. Fuwa stood sideways in front of Isogai and Sugino, wearing a dark blue kimono. She had a short, curved sword ready to jab in the direction of the camera. Koro-sensei was at the front center of the picture. His head was pale yellow and he had blood trailing down his chin from the corner of his mouth. There was a piece of paper on his forehead that read, “Divine Retribution.” He had a tear in the corner of his left eye while his other was closed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Oh, that’s money,” Koro-sensei said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Uh, what happened to just taking holiday photos?!” Koyama asked.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s with the themes?!” Araki questioned.</p><p>“It’s educational!” Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>Ren looked pleased. “It is a creative way to delve into the history and culture.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Koro-sensei puffed his chest out proudly. “As a veteran cosplayer, it does enrich the learning experience.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The next one was “Theme: History of Religion.” Nakamura stood on the far left, wearing a nun costume. She held the cross pendent on her necklace in her hand, showing it to the camera. She looked over her left shoulder at Koro-sensei. Kanzaki stood on the far right with a calm expression. She had a red and white kimono with a thin red belt. On top of the kimono, she wore a long, blue haori with red hems. She had white translucent scarf resting on the inside of her elbows and going around her back. She wore white and blue necklaces and a red headband. Koro-sensei was floating at the top of the picture, his tentacles extending to the left and right of his head. He wasn’t wearing any clothes. He used two tentacles to hold and eat a plate of red noodles. Okajima, Mimura, and Muramatsu danced in a circle around Koro-sensei from the ground. Okajima wore a purple kimono and a tan cloth surrounding his torso that was held up by a strap over his shoulder. He had a fist enthusiastically raised at Koro-sensei. Muramatsu was mostly naked. There was a strip of orange and red cloth that was tied around his waist and between his legs. He had smaller strips of white cloth around his ankles, strips of orange cloth around his upper calves, and strips of blue cloth around his biceps. He held a spear in each hand and raised them in the air. He wore a green and yellow headband that expanded outward from his head and red and tan feathers for earrings. Mimura stood on his left foot, his right knee bent with his shin parallel to the ground. He appeared to have four arms. He wore gold baggy pants. He had a gold hat on his head and a gold tentacle around his neck along with a long red, white, and green necklace. The bottom of the necklace had a red sun on it. He held a large, gold bowl that was overflowing with a white food.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Very nice,” Koro-sensei complimented in a smooth voice.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Hey, I’m working than nun outfit!” Rio smirked, rubbing her chin.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“EXCELLENT! MORE OUTFITS!” he shouted as he took a picture of himself and Karma. Koro-sensei had on a cowboy costume. He wore a brown shirt and hat and had a red bandana around his neck. He was still blushing with excitement. Karma didn’t seem to care about what was going on. Koro-sensei used a tentacle to put a cowboy hat on Karma’s head and used another couple to take off his shirt, revealing his abs.</strong> </b>
</p><p>A few students turned away from the screen when they got nosebleeds.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. “See what I mean? Forcing people to dress up is practically encouraged.”</p><p>Karasuma looked annoyed.</p><p>Nagisa looked unimpressed. “Yeah, except you’ve been doing it for years.”</p><p>Karma ruffled his head. “Technically only a year.” He grinned. “And that one time was for Halloween.”</p><p>“Halloween?” Sugino frowned.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. “Don’t even ask…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Kayano and Nagisa appeared to have escaped being forced into any costumes. Nakamura stood next to them, still in her nun outfit.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Kayano laughed as she watched Karma and Koro-sensei. “Is it just me, or have things gotten chill? I mean, Koro-sensei helped us study for the entrance exams, but aside from that, February’s been a free-for-all!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa turned to look at her. “Eh, it’s more like we’re at the mercy of his whims.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“No, you’re being spoiled,” Karasuma said from behind them, his arms crossed. “He’s just proud of how far you’ve all come. Figured it’s time to let you kids unwind.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded strongly. “It’s important to have fun, remember?” He patted Nagisa on the head. “Life isn’t just about work and grades, it’s about the relationships and memories we make with people.”</p><p>Nagisa’s smiled was warm, leaning against his side a little.</p><p>Hazama looked amused, sighing. “You’re so sappy, sir.”</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. “But it’s true!” He took out his phone and took a picture of his students. “So many memories!” He looked through his phone. “Oh! I should make a montage video! Ritsu you can help me edit.”</p><p>Ritsu smiled feebly. “Of course…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei now had a tentacle on the shoulders of Kimura and Yada, who were wearing cowboy and cowgirl outfits respectively. Kimura looked up at him, unsure of how to respond, while Yada smiled sheepishly. He said to Yada in a country accent, “Hey there, little lady, that low-down, no good Karma gave you the skimp. Go rustle him up.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Toka laughed while Karma rolled his eyes.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked at the screen like his dreams had come true. “I should put in a backdrop!!!” He fidgeted, looking around for some paper. “If I can design a backdrop it will make things look more immersive—where’ the paper!”</p><p>“Uh…” Kayano frowned as she and the other watched him flutter about for some paper.</p><p>Koro-sensei grabbed some paper off the floor. “Ah ha!”</p><p>“Hey! That’s the paper with the data written on it!” Hoga yelled.</p><p>“I just need to draw a few designs!” Koro-sensei pleaded.</p><p>“Do you know how long we spent writing that up!” Tsuda snapped.</p><p>“My hand still hurts,” Miura mumbled.</p><p>Rinka aimed her gun at him. “Drop it, sir!”</p><p>“No!” Koro-sensei wept, rushing off. “I have to draw up designs!”</p><p>“GET HIM!” Okano yelled.</p><p>Nagisa laughed as a group of students from 3-E and Class A went to attack the octopus and retrieve the carefully transcribed data.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“‘Everything up to now has been so intense,’” Karasuma continued as Karma finished putting his uniform back on, still wearing the cowboy hat. “‘Where’s the harm in having fun?’ That’s what he’s thinking, anyway.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Oh, I see…” Kayano said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa turned to him. “What about you, Mr. Karasuma? All things considered, do you think we turned out okay?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma smiled faintly. “Yes. I think you turn out great,” he said while fondly watching a group of his students lead the charge on chasing Koro-sensei.</p><p>“That’s good,” Nagisa said, smiling.</p><p>“Yeah, it means a lot!” Okano yelled while trying to stab Koro-sensei</p><p>Rinka paused from trying to shoot Koro-sensei to smiled at their PE teacher. “It’s because you’re a good teacher.”</p><p>Koro-sensei furiously scribbled some designs on the back of the paper. “I promise I only need one sheet!” He quickly tossed the remaining paper at them to hold them off. “Here!”</p><p>“Hey!” Tsuda and the others rushed to catch it. “That stuff was organised in order!”</p><p>“Now we’re gonna have to re-organise it!” Juba said.</p><p>“Yeah, but you guys love doing that in your spare time anyway,” Karma teased.</p><p>Miura tossed a pencil case at his head; it bounced off his head.</p><p>Rio laughed while Karma looked surprised and also confused.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karasuma smiled. “Of course! You’ve shaped up quite nicely. In fact, if I ever fall on hard times, <em>you’ll</em> be the ones I call.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma’s brow furrowed faintly when he heard the wording. (Huh…)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Bitch-sensei walked into the group of students in her daze. She was glowing, as she had been since Valentine’s Day. She stopped walking when she was behind Karasuma, standing where only he could hear her, but she wasn't facing him.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed when he saw, shaking his head, while Bitch-sensei looked embarrassed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"A man and a woman, together in April!" she said dreamily. “Living together as one in April. Making love on average ten times a daaaaaay! Ahh…”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“TEN TIMES?!!”</p><p>“Holy shit, Mr K, you really are a demi-god!” Muramatsu yelled.</p><p>Hinano silently sobbed. “He’s so perfect! It's not fair!”</p><p>“Uh, are we sure she’s talking in past tense or is she just fantasising?” Fumio asked.</p><p>Oota shrugged. “I feel it could be both.”</p><p>Karasuma tensed. “That isn’t appropriate!”</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed. “What’s wrong?! You should be happy that I had such a good time!”</p><p>“Not in front of the students!” Karasuma tried to explain.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. “Oh, please, they’re not innocent. The octopus already corrupted them.”</p><p>“I did no such thing!” Koro-sensei looked offended.</p><p>“You’re training them to be assassins and regularly encourage stalking and other questionable activities,” Nashizume commented.</p><p>“…Um…” Koro-sensei gave a nervous chuckle.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karasuma heard her and inhaled sharply, a shocked and angry expression on his face. He began to sweat nervously.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“She’s been mumbling to herself a lot lately,” Okuda observed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Maybe she’s found religion or something,” Itona said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Well, you could say that…” Bitch-sensei smirked. “Children, sex can be many things—”</p><p>“Stop.” Karasuma interrupted. “Do not finish that sentence.”</p><p>Etsuki-sensei sighed. “Yes, I agree. Please don’t.”</p><p>“Aw!” Hinano frowned, looking up from her notes. “But Bitch-sensei always give good advice with these things.”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s super knowledgeable Honeypot!” Toka chimed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes. “Most of them are fifteen. They already know.”</p><p>“It’s no appropriate for school,” Karasuma exclaimed.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scoffed. “Fine. Be a stick in the mud!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Suddenly, Koro-sensei wrapped a tentacle around Karasuma and Bitch-sensei and pulled them off to the side. Before they knew what was happening, Karasuma was in a gray suit and Bitch-sensei wore a wedding dress. Karasuma held Bitch-sensei bridal style. He glared at the camera while Bitch-sensei looked at it blankly, not having comprehended what was going on.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Aw! They look so cute!” Toka gushed.</p><p>“Bitch-sensei looks beautiful,” Kataoka complimented.</p><p>“Yeah, but when doesn’t she?” Okano chuckled.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed at the compliments. (Little brats, embarrassing me like this…) She thought fondly.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Huh?” they both said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Uh… What <em>is</em> this?” Karasuma asked, furious.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“The future!!” Koro-sensei gushed while the students were laughing.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced, looking uncomfortable while Bitch-sensei avoided looking at him.</p><p>“Like I’d tie myself down so easily!” Bitch-sensei huffed. “if you actually want to marry me, you’ll have to work for it.”</p><p>“Who said I want to marry you?” Karasuma replied dryly.</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked outraged. “You can’t just sleep with me without providing proper financial and emotional security!” she raged. “You damn pig!”</p><p>Karasuma crossed his arms. “Then don’t sleep with me.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei hit him repeatedly in the shoulder. “YOU PIG!”</p><p>He sighed, catching her wrist. “Look, despite what you think, I’m not the type of person to just abandon a woman the moment I sleep with her. I treat relationships seriously. There are only a few people I choose to commit too.”</p><p>“I…” Bitch-sensei stiffened while a few of the students made ‘oh!’ noise and a few whistled. “Well…Uh…w-well good! Not that I’d want to marry you anyway but at least you’re not a scumbag!”</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow, letting go of her wrist as he sighed. “Let’s just keep in mind none of this has even happened, so we don’t need to get worked up about it. We can make our own choices.”</p><p>“I know that!” Bitch-sensei looked away from him while her cheeks burnt red.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei laughed mischievously. “Come on now, don’t be shy! You simply <em>must</em> get in on the cosplay action! Or don’t you find the outfit suitable?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Bitch-sensei had finally processed what had happened. She turned toward Karasuma, blood running from her nose. She was in the same daze she had been in before. “Oh, darling. Think of our first night together!” She leaned in for a kiss.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“NOT A CHANCE!” Karasuma yelled.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma buried his face in his hand as the hall erupted in laughter.</p><p>Bitch-sensei crossed her arms. “You should be flattered.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Phew.” Koro-sensei wiped his forehead with a tentacle. “Alrighty, then. That oughtta be enough for all the <em>campus</em> photos.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma looked relieved.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, sitting back down next to his students. “So many photos…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Suddenly, all of the students were in a giant school bag, their heads sticking out of the pockets.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“HANG ON A MINUTE!” Terasaka yelled.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Karasuma’s eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>“Oh.” Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles excitedly. “Class field trip!”</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>“Huh?” Sugino looked nervous. “Why are we in a bag?”</p><p>Hinano looked excitedly. “Are you gonna fly us somewhere like you did with Karma and Nagisa!?”</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “Of course!”</p><p>“ARE YOU INSANE!?” Araki yelled.</p><p>Asano’s eye twitched. “Do you even…how can…” He groaned in frustration and buried his face in his hand. “I can’t. I just can’t even begin to process how stupid this is!”</p><p>Koro-sensei patted him on the head. “It’s an adventure, Asano! I’m enlightening my student experience by having them travel with me—a once in a lifetime opportunity!”</p><p>“It’ll definitely be once in a lifetime if we’re dead,” Hazama commented.</p><p>“You are not allowed to do this,” Karasuma said sternly. “Two students is one thing, but you can’t carry around the entire class in a bag!”</p><p>“Where did you even get a bag that size?!” Juba scratched his head.</p><p>“Maybe he made it?” Miura suggested.</p><p>“None of this makes sense!” Koyama sobbed as it all became too much.</p><p>“Aw, it looks fun,” Okajima said, frowning.</p><p>“Yeah, I wanna go around the world!” Kimura agreed.</p><p>“Be quiet,” Asano snapped. “Did any of you even listen to our presentation?”</p><p>“Nope.” Karma shrugged.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. “I took notes.”</p><p>“But that was a presentation on the dangers of<em> space</em>.” Hiroto shrugged. “This is different.”</p><p>“The type of willful stupidity remains the same!” Asano replied, looking exhausted. “How is it none of you grasp the danger of these two situations.”</p><p>“We understand it fine.” Karma shrugged again. “But ignoring it is more fun.”</p><p>“Asano, please…” Tsuda placed a hand on their leader’s shoulder. “They’re hopeless. If they want to die stupid, just let them.”</p><p>“They’re not going to die,” Koro-sensei repeated stubbornly. “I’ll make sure they’re safe. Everything will be fine!”</p><p>Karasuma sighed, looking tired as he shook his head.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Do you mind telling us why the heck we’re all stuck in a giant bag?” Maehara said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Alas, campus photos alone are not remotely sufficient,” Koro-sensei continued. “What’s needed now are mementoes of a <em>world tour</em>!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You’re insane!” Terasaka shouted.<br/><br/></strong> </b>
</p><p>“<em>Thank you,</em> Terasaka!” Asano exclaimed, and then nearly choked. “I can’t believe it’s even come to the point where you’re the voice of reason.”</p><p>Araki nodded solemnly. “It is dark times indeed.”</p><p>Terasaka rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He glared at Koro-sensei. “You better not get us killed, octopus!”</p><p>“I won’t!” Koro-sensei poked his cheeks. “Future-me will be putting your safety as my top priority!”</p><p>“It doesn’t even have seatbelts,” Fujii commented. <b><strong><br/>“What are you gonna do?!” Okajima yelled.</strong></b></p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Seems like a lot of work!” Maehara said nervously.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei laughed as a shadow covered his face. “Nonsense. I <em>promise</em> this will be fun. A little time, a little effort, a little ingenuity…” He wrapped two tentacles around two flagpoles and bent them back to use as a catapult. “…and voila!” The students were all sweating nervously. “Gum-Gum… Slingshot!” Koro-sensei propelled them forward. The students screamed as they were all flung into the air.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma nearly had a heart attack. (HAS HE LOST HIS MIND?!)</p><p>Bitch-sensei gawked. “Holy shit!”</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed nervously. “I’m sure that looks scarier than it actually—”</p><p>“Right, someone kill this idiot!” Tsuda pointed at Koro-sensei.</p><p>“Class E, do your job and shoot him before his stupidity gets you killed,” Asano said, glaring at the teacher.</p><p>Isogai chuckled. “It’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Ikeman, stop being delusional,” Asano snapped.</p><p>“Koro-sensei will keep us safe,” Nagisa reassured. “Don’t worry.”</p><p>Tsuda sighed. “I just can’t with you people.”</p><p>“It does look scary but seeing the world all in one trip sounds amazing!” Okuda said excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d be willing to take the risk,” Yoshida replied.</p><p>“Then it’s decided!” Koro-sensei said brightly.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Karasuma rushed in to restore some sanity. “This is not happening, and if I find out this has happened, it will have been in violation of your agreement with the government.”</p><p>Koro-sensei looked like a scolded child. “But it’s quality, educational, time with my students!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What about a HALF around the world trip?” Koro-sensei proposed.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“…A quarter?”</p><p>“I feel you’re not fully understanding the reasoning behind the no here,” Araki commented.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Back in the classroom, the wind from the takeoff blew through the open windows, causing the pictures to fly around the room.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>One picture was from when the class had celebrated Christmas in February. Another showed when the E Class baseball team gathered together at the exhibition game. There was a picture of Kayano holding a Koro-sensei beach ball in an inner tube on the first day at the pool. Another was of Karma in his pink apron from his first day of class. There was one of Bitch-sensei relaxing in her lawn chair while wearing a revealing dress. Another showed Hara confronting Terasaka about how he had called her fat on the day that Itona and Shiro had shown up at the pool. The one that was the closest to the screen showed Nagisa in Karma’s playful headlock after they had fought over whether to save or kill Koro-sensei. The screen faded to black.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Hara smiled fondly when she saw the photos. “These are nice.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Nagisa said quietly as a silence started to settle.</p><p>“…DAMN IT! I DON’T WANT THIS YEAR TO END!!” Okajima yelled, sobbing.</p><p>“It hasn’t even technically started properly,” Koyama commented.</p><p>“It went by so fast…” Kanzaki frowned.</p><p>“Yeah, a year of our lives can literally fit into 40 to 50 episodes…anyone else find that kind of freaky?” Okano questioned, sighing. “Makes me feel like we’re running out of time.”</p><p>“I feel like that sometimes,” Hokoma replied. “It’s like there’s so much to do, and when you think about it you start to question if you can do it all in time.”</p><p>Ritsu smiled faintly. “I think it’s the opposite for me,” she said, drawing some curious looks. “Time is slow…it feels like there’s too much of it.” She looked over at the time machine. “When we were figuring out the time machine, gathering memories and footage…time dragged. It was like the world was three steps behind me.”</p><p>“Well, you are an AI,” Fuwa said, smiling. “You can think and process more than any of us.”</p><p>Ritsu hummed, keeping her gaze low. “Either that or I developed an impatience over the years.”</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled faintly. “Yes, I know the feeling.” He patted her on the shoulder. “But, I’ve learned to enjoy the slow moments. They’re the most important.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa was tutoring Sakura in the daycare building. Sakura stared at the piece of paper sitting face down in front of her on the table. She looked up at Nagisa. “So all I really need to do is pass this test?” she asked.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Uh-huh,” Nagisa said. “Just think of it as your ticket for back-to-school confidence. If you can handle what’s on here, you ought to be able to breeze through first term without any trouble. And, in your free time, you can adjust to the new environment!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Right.” Sakura flipped over the paper, a focused expression on her face. She stared at it. (This is my ticket back to school. This is my ticket back to school.) Sakura’s face revealed her growing uncertainty. (This is my ticket… back to…)</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa’s brow furrowed with concern when he saw the look on her face.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Suddenly, the screen showed her memories of school from before she had stopped going. Papers had been crumpled up and shoved into her desk and around her seat. Her classmates had written and carved things like “Garbage,” “Dummy,” “Gross,” and “Go home!” on it. Someone had placed a wilting potted plant on the center of her desk. Several of her classmates laughed and pointed fingers at her as a girl was about to dump a bucket of water on her.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(…school…) Sakura’s breath was unsteady and she stared straight ahead, sweating anxiously.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Some of the students shifted around uncomfortably when some of them remembered doing something similar before to classmates.</p><p>“Wow…kids are little shits,” Oota said, frowning. “We’re little shits.”</p><p>“I think genuinely most people are shit,” Okajima commented, shrugging.</p><p>An uneasy silence settled.</p><p>“…It felt good making fun of you,” Araki admitted quietly, ducking his head. “I…” He felt awkward. “I wasn’t sure at first but…the Principal kept saying we had to be strong and…and it felt good being powerful.”</p><p>“The Principal said we were special,” Kondo fidgeted. “He said we could dominate anyone if we were smart enough—he’d say if we didn’t then you guys would beat us.” He curled his hands into fists. “And if that happened then we wouldn’t be special anymore!”</p><p>Asano sighed, crossing his arms. “It was…a flawed logic.”</p><p>Nagisa’s gut twisted as the rest of his classmates looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“…Insulting other people to feel special is really stupid,” Karma commented bluntly, making a lot of them tense up. “How are you guys meant to be smart again?”</p><p>“We’re sorry!” Kanada exclaimed, looking embarrassed. “We completely understand if you never want to forgive us!”</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. “Relax, Koro-sensei teaches us not to hold grudges.”</p><p>“Besides, we’re all meant to be on the same side now,” Isogai said, smiling reassuringly.</p><p>“Which is why you guys will redeem yourselves from being assholes by helping us stop the apocalypse,” Karma said with a threatening smile. “Right?”</p><p>“Right?!” Most of Class A said while some of the others still looked unsure.</p><p>Tsuchiya huffed. “Well, just because I feel a little bad for being mean, doesn’t mean I want to get involved in this saving the world nonsense—I have other things to worry about!”</p><p>“Wow, nice to see that saving lives and preventing a bad future isn’t top of your list,” Rinka commented dryly.</p><p>Tsuchiya crossed her arms. “Look, I’m not going to go against you, I just don’t want anything to do with it.”</p><p>“Then please kindly transfer classes,” Asano waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>“HEY!” Tsuchiya looked like she’d cry.</p><p>“Asano!” Seo yelled.</p><p>“The other classes are free to choose, but 3-A will be assisting E Class,” Asano stated,causing 3-E to looked pleased.</p><p>Nagisa smiled. (He really is on our side—)</p><p>“Considering how stupidly reckless they are, there’s too high a risk they’ll get themselves killed before they can finish their mission,” Asano added bluntly.</p><p>(Uh…) Nagisa deflated.</p><p>Juba nodded grimly. “It’s true, 3-E might be highly skilled, but they’re still stupid when it comes to self-preservation.”</p><p>“What the hell?!” Hiroto yelled.</p><p>Kanada sighed. “It’s miracle none of them are dead yet.”</p><p>There were loud murmurs of agreement from the other students.</p><p>“With their hero complex they could be dead before second term,” Imai said, shaking her head.</p><p>“We’re not that reckless!” Kimura shouted, but the students were ignoring 3-E’s indignance.</p><p>“Especially when you consider how often Koro-sensei acts like an overgrown toddler,” Tanaka said, shrugging.</p><p>“I’m a responsible adult!!” Koro-sensei raged.</p><p>“Therefore it is our moral duty as top class to make sure they don’t die from making choices no sane person would decide on,” Asano said firmly.</p><p>“Agreed!” The majority of 3-A shouted in unison.</p><p>The rest of 3-E looked annoyed, narrowing their eyes at them.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa observed her, noticing that her wavelengths were all over the place. (My secret weapon,) he thought. He reached out and placed two fingers on the side of her neck, calming her. Her eyes widened. (Not exactly the use it was designed for, but…) Her wavelengths slowed, calming her almost completely.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“…Nagisa?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You’ve got this, just stay calm,” he said kindly. “Focus on the here and now. Believe in yourself.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Sakura stared at him for a second, then became determined. “Okay!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Wow! That’s really cool, Nagisa,” Hara praised.</p><p>“Good work.” Karma smirked, nudging his shoulder playfully.</p><p>Nagisa was surprised as well. “I didn’t know I could use it for that.”</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. “Using that technique to relieve harm rather than cause it is a great alternative and shows you have the makings of a great teacher.”</p><p>He smiled, feeling a warm glow in his chest</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa watched her work with a caring expression. (Getting to see that look on her face? Totally worth it.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The screen showed the empty classroom. The blackboard read, “Final Career Counseling Sessions - Once you’re done, go on home!” All the desks were clear except for Nagisa’s, which still had his school bag sitting on it.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Now then,” Koro-sensei said to Nagisa in the staff room. “Where are we on what you’d like to be when you grow up? Any progress?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa looked up at him with a smile. “Well, actually… I want to be a teacher, sir. Granted, I can’t get up to Mach 20. I’m not exactly, you know, <em>invincible</em>. And my brain doesn’t have the processing power of yours, but still…” He held a hand over his chest. “I want to mold young minds like you.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled, wiping his eyes. “And a proud educator you will be!”</p><p>Nagisa blushed, smiling fondly while his teacher gushed. (I guess I could make a really good teacher…and being able to help students like Sakura would be great.)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei’s face immediately turned orange with a red circle. “Excellent. I think we’ve got it." He rose from his chair. “You and your classmates are equally endowed with the same extraordinary but fleeting gift - the sweetness of youth.” Koro-sensei put a tentacle on Nagisa’s head. “Keep swimming forward, without stopping, before this talent, your youth, escapes you. Take advantage of what you have while you have it.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa smiled and nodded. “Right.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Time isn’t necessarily your enemy, children,” Koro-sensei advised. “As I said, life isn’t as straightforward. You have to be flexible. If you start thinking of time as something more fluid rather than slow or fast, you might find it easier to breath.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s true,” Ritsu said, and then chuckled. “It’s actually the mindset we subconsciously applied to the time machine.” She half-smiled as they listened. “This bubble technically doesn’t stop time, it just slows things down…” She crossed her legs. “The outside world is moving, but slowly—barely even a second—time is bending around us because it can’t be stopped even if you fast forward or backwards…”</p><p>The students and teachers were quiet as they listened, thinking it about it.</p><p>“…I think I’d go crazy is everything stayed the same,” Kayano replied, sighing. “I mean, we’re constantly changing, so if circumstances didn’t change with us then we’d be stuck.”</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “Exactly. You have to go with the current, not fight against it and try to force things to go back to how they were.” He glanced at Ritsu. “Even with time travel, a different future can be made, but things can never be perfectly replicated.”</p><p>Ritsu grimaced. “No…they can’t. Even when reliving these memories it’s not the same. I’m a different person. Everything’s still different…”</p><p>Kanzaki pulled her close into a hug. “But you’re making new memories with us.”</p><p>Ritsu’s hand shook when she smiled.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa left the staff room. “Goodbye, sir! See you tomorrow!” he said brightly.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Yes,” Koro-sensei replied. “See you then.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karasuma began packing up to go home. “Is that it for the career counseling sessions?” he asked.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Mm hm,” Koro-sensei said proudly. “My, such <em>exciting</em> prospects these children have!” He looked down at two pictures he held in his tentacles. “The only task that remains is editing the E Class yearbook. Seems I’ll be spending my nights here for a while.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Oh, yeah?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Wait, is February over already then?” Kataoka questioned.</p><p>“Well, if that’s the last career counselling session, then yeah…” Okano replied.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, graduation will only be a few weeks away…” Sugaya said as it started to dawn on the others.</p><p>“Which means all the photos will need organising,” Koro-sensei said happily.</p><p>Nagisa frowned, feeling a wariness start to creep in.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“I need an article on the development of yours and Miss Irina’s relationship,” Koro-sensei said sweetly, or as sweetly as a supercreature octopus could be. “If you wouldn’t mind an interview, it should only take five hours!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“OH, TO HELL WITH THAT! I’M GONE!” Karasuma angrily marched toward the door.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“But it needs to be documented!” Koro-sensei whined.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t!” Karasuma snapped.</p><p>“But what will you show your future grandchildren!?”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>When he was standing in front of it, he abruptly stopped and was silent.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Nyu?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Without turning around, Karasuma said, “Write about yourself. You should preserve your wisdom.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei only watched as Karasuma left the building.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Ritsu lowered her gaze as she felt a horrible feeling leak into her processors.</p><p>Karasuma started to grow on edge when he saw himself. (It’s nearly time isn’t it?)<br/>Koro-sensei hummed, glancing at his students who hadn’t fully seemed to have caught on yet.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karasuma walked through the dark campus. (There’s no getting around it. Unconventional as this class has been, we’ve all learned something. Both the students… and me.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>“I’m glad,” Koro-sensei said seriously.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “…You’re still annoying.”</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled softly. “I do try my best.” He poked his head, causing the agent to scowl. “And it is quite amusing!”</p><p>A few students laughed, but an uneasiness was starting to become extremely obvious.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>When he reached the fence, Karasuma took out his phone and made a call.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Report,” the voice from the other end demanded.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Yes, sir. He’s in the classroom by himself.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>The temperature in the assembly hall seemed to drop.</p><p>(Oh, no.) Nagisa felt cold.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. (Well, let’s see what this weapon can do since they put so much effort into it…) He looked over at his students who had grown very still. (But…hopefully I get to see them one last time.) He almost laughed. (I haven’t even finished the yearbook!)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The screen showed Koro-sensei in the classroom, surrounded by the many stacks of pictures. “How to choose?” he said to himself.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“He’ll be there for the foreseeable future.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Well done, Special Agent Karasuma.” The person on the other end hung up and turned to his co-workers. “You heard the man. We make our move tonight, March 6th, just as planned. Now, commence with the assassination!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“NO!!” Terasaka slammed his fist on the mat. “We’re the ones meant to kill you!”</p><p>“They can’t—they’re not giving us a chance to say goodbye!” Hinano’s eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“We have to say goodbye!” Toka grew more upset.</p><p>A number of the students and teachers looked over sympathetically.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The screen showed the classroom, where Koro-sensei was still editing, and zoomed out to a picture of the entire world. Suddenly, blue hexagons moved over the area.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>In space, the satellite-like weapon was powering up. Eight poles stuck out of it at 45 degree angles, making an octagon with the corners rounded out. Wavy tubes went from the outside ring to the center of the circle. A red dot circled around the outside ring at the base of each of the poles, giving energy to the tubes. They glowed bright red as they funneled energy to the center of the weapon. A red circle of energy appeared around the outside of the outer ring, spinning incredibly fast. The red circle moved downward from outside of the circle, decreasing in diameter to stay around the metal pole. The red circle stopped at the end of the laser cannon and formed a small sphere. It shot downward at the school, giving off several rings of excess energy from the firing point.</strong> </b>
</p><p>The students started to look sick as the dread in the air became suffocating like a count down had started.</p><p>“No…” Nagisa dug his nails into his thighs. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to go!”</p><p>“…Guys, the government doesn’t care, the highest priority is killing Koro-sensei,” Hatanaka tried to be tactful.</p><p>“But it’s not the death he deserves,” Mimura exclaimed.</p><p>“Children…” Koro-sensei sighed, sitting close. “We all knew this was coming.”</p><p>“But Ritsu said we’re the ones who kill you,” Okuda said, frowning.</p><p>Ritsu nodded. “And I wasn’t lying. You do.”</p><p>That didn’t comfort them though.</p><p>Machida grimaced, staring at them. “…Just admit it, you guys aren’t upset that the government went behind your backs or that , you’re upset because you don’t want him to die.”</p><p>Hinano closed her eyes tight before she started to cry, clinging onto Koro-sensei in a hug. “I don’t want to leave Class E, and I want a different teacher.” She clung tight, burying her face in his robes. “I want you to stay and see us go to High school and college. I want more time!”</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed as Kanzaki, Toka, Kimura, and Fuwa joined the embrace, clinging tight to him.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>While this was going on, the E Class students and Bitch-sensei went on with their everyday lives, unaware of what was happening.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa was about to enter his house, having just returned from school. Karma was lying on his bed, playing a game on his DS.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Kayano was deciding which pudding to buy from the store. Nakamura and Hara were reading the menu at a cafe with Isogai as their waiter. Bitch-sensei happily sat, appearingly drunk, at a bar.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed when she looked at her students who were growing more upset as things played out.</p><p>Karasuma looked away from the screen, his stomach twisting horribly when guilt settled in.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The laser shot through the school. The pictures Koro-sensei had been looking through floated into the air. The only thing to be seen from inside the school was <em>white</em>.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt like the air had been knocked out of him, staring at the screen with horrified eyes when the light grew brighter.</p><p>Koro-sensei stayed silent, wondering what trick he would need to pull to buy himself more time.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The entire building was surrounded by the light. From a distance, it appeared red, but up close, it was white. The outer edges gave off a dark red glow, changing the appearance of everything around the school.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The screen faded to white.</strong> </b>
</p><p>A lot of the students and teachers winced, looking away from the screen when the light grew too bright and hurt their eyes.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The laser, having done its job, grew smaller and smaller until it faded as if nothing had been there in the first place.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Confirmed direct hit on the school,” one of the government workers said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Target?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Getting a visual now.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Hinano quietened her sobs, drying her eyes with her arm as they all waited in silence, some of them finding it hard to breath properly with the tension.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Aha, look!” the supervisor of the project exclaimed victoriously. “Not so much as a scratch on the entire building! Our Anti-Tentacle Creature Permeable Laser Satellite, a.k.a. the Spear of Heaven! Modeled on the tortoise and powered by antimatter life forms, the beam is amplified by a giant particle accelerator and fired from an altitude of 400 kilometers.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>(Who the fuck cares about the stupid specs?) Terasaka thought viciously when his eyes started to sting.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The screen showed what would happen if Koro-sensei came in contact with the laser. “It’s designed to pass through any and all barriers, only liquefying creatures like our target.” The hypothetical Koro-sensei began to melt, then abruptly disappeared into several puffs of smoke.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa winced when he saw the simulation, his hands starting to shake badly like he’d vomit.</p><p>Karma glanced at him briefly and steadied him with a hand on his shoulder, reminding him to breath.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“A powerful weapon we’ve just deployed without the slightest hint of advance warning. Surely that did the trick.” The government’s cameras watched the school, looking for any sign of Koro-sensei.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>A window of the school had been broken almost completely, leaving only a few partial panes of glass and a broken piece of wood.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei leaned against the back of the “Old Campus” sign in front of the building. The tips of several of his tentacles were smoking and sizzling. He grimaced in pain. “What in heaven’s name was that?!” His eyes were wide and his head was dripping with nervous sweat. “The roof and my clothing are fine - it’s just my tentacles…!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Everyone working on the Spear of Heaven project gasped and leaned closer to their computer screens.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“HE DODGED IT!” A student cried happily.</p><p>There was a loud cheer as Koro-sensei sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his brow.</p><p>Karasuma let out a breath, relaxing a little while Bitch-sensei was gawking.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Impossible!” the leader exclaimed. “He dodged it! He actually <em>dodged</em> it!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“A high speed laser?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“What canny intuition he has.” The leader pushed up his glasses. “No matter. This is far from over.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Sir, you’re amazing!” Toka praised. “You were able to dodge it even when caught off guard!”</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a strained laugh. “Heh. I do surprise myself…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>More government technology began firing up as he continued. An orange laser shot through a large metal tube in the ground, heading straight upward.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Since you have the poor manners to be alive, why don’t you try running away, super-creature?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Once it was far enough above the ground, the laser quickly heated the water inside a metal box. The water exploded out of the box, giving the laser another path to follow. It shot straight out the side, parallel to the ground.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“There’s another weapon waiting for you there.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Five other orange lasers shot out of cannons, forming a hexagon around the E Class mountain. The sharp edges rounded themselves out so the mountain was surrounded by a circle. From the circle came hundreds of thousands of smaller hexagons moving outward to form a sphere around the mountain. The large, glowing dome was visible from the city.</strong> </b>
</p><p>There were some gasps as he lazers appeared and formed the shield.</p><p>“This is amazing,” Fumio commented. “I’ve never seen anything like that.”</p><p>Yanagi nodded. “And the fact they were able to set it up without tipping him off is impressive.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>After recovering from the initial shock of the attack, Koro-sensei flew away from the school to try to escape other potential attacks, but the orange hexagons blocked his path.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Our Anti-Tentacle Creature Permeable Laser Barrier, a.k.a. Shield of Earth: strategically placed camouflaged ground facilities that omit a matrix of laser beams, enclosing the entire mountain!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Government helicopters took off from above each of the six laser cannons.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Is this…” Koro-sensei reached out a tentacle and touched the orange hexagons. The shield melted it, turning it to smoke. He grimaced.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Wow!”</p><p>The students were amazed.</p><p>“They really planned ahead!” Oota exclaimed.</p><p>“Considering how useless they normally are, it’s unexpected,” Fuwa commented.</p><p>Takebayashi adjusted his glasses. “The amount of advancement in technology they must have made.”</p><p>“It is impressive,” Asano commented. “They really aren’t leaving anything to chance.”</p><p>“Which means you’re in hot water now, Koro-sensei,” Tsuda said grimly.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, nodding. “It does seem so.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The government workers watched him through their cameras. “There’s nowhere to run! The lasers penetrate into the ground - a cage of light, not to kill him, merely to prevent his escape. I’d hoped to finish him off with that first shot. Once we set Plan B in motion, it’s a fair bet all hell will break loose.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The screen showed the moon through the shield, which was completely see-through in some places while translucent in others.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Ready the ground troops! Case B-1 deployment!” the leader shouted to his team.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Sir!” they responded.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa, who hadn’t entered his apartment yet, watched the dome from the walkway outside his door. “What the… What’s all the light?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(We were <em>so naïve</em>,) Nagisa narrated. (Somehow, we got it in our heads this would all end peacefully. The government left <em>nothing</em> to chance. They had <em>everything</em> in place, right down to the smallest, most horrible detail.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>“But with this much attention, then the whole secrets exposed,” Kanada said.</p><p>“Yeah, but they’re desperate,” Araki replied. “They’re willing to risk the chaos if it means he’s dead.”</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “Yes, they’re afraid, and as we have all seen, fear causes people to make drastic choices.”</p><p>There were a few nods of agreement.</p><p>“If the secret’s exposed then it’s gonna be hell trying to get up that mountain,” Muramatsu commented.</p><p>Kanzaki frowned. “We know that mountain better than them though, so we have that advantage.”</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “And you children should keep in mind that the Government officials will underestimate you.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The screen showed soldiers at the base of one of the shield canons with their military weapons.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“As you can see, these measures serve to contain and eliminate the clear and present danger to mankind’s existence,” the prime minister said on TV. “Thanks to the shield, the entity in question now has no place to go. As it turns out, this is the creature responsible for the moon’s destruction last year.” Many people watched from their homes and from the screens in downtown Tokyo. “We’ve only learned today that this creature - this monster, rather - has not only made explicit threats involving the destruction of Earth, but has been posing as a <em>teacher</em>, of all things, in order to take a classroom of junior high school children hostage. We don’t know why, but the evidence speaks for itself. We have no choice.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Hostages?!” Toka exclaimed as she and her classmates looked alarmed.</p><p>“It’s the best cover,” Machida replied. “Plus, you don’t expect them to actually tell the truth?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say it’s the best alibi though,” Shindo commented, frowning. “It opens up a lot of questions, like, how did none of the parents notice anything was wrong?”</p><p>“How did the government conveniently not know about a giant an, extremely unsubtle, super creature who was holding a whole school hostage for a year?” Aoi added</p><p>“And if they were only just notified last minute, how did they suddenly create a massive superweapon and forcefield to contain the super creature?” Hokoma commented.</p><p>“And are they just going to spin that they conveniently created and installed a countermeasures within the last months after apparently knowing nothing, to begin with?” Tanaka rolled his eyes. “Seriously, the amount of bullshit they are shovelling is a joke!”</p><p>“Well, the truth is hard to swallow as it is,” Kanada replied. “Which sounds worse? That they’re victims of a monster’s demands, or that they hired a class of Junior High kids to kill a super creature?”</p><p>“Exactly, they’re gonna believe the story that’s easier to accept,” Araki said, shrugging.</p><p>“But it’s a lie,” Hinano mumbled. “You shouldn’t be remembered like that.”</p><p>Koro-sensei patted her on the back. “My reputation as the reaper will guaranteed I’d be remembered for all the wrong reasons, so I don’t care how I’m remembered by the public,” he replied. “So long as I’m remembered by my students, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Sir…” Nagisa’s throat hurt, leaning against his teacher.</p><p>“It’s true,” Koro-sensei ruffled his head. “How a teacher is remembered by their students is what’s important.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>A mob of people crowded in front of many members of the Ministry of Defense. They kept asking the same kinds of questions, but received no answers.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“What’s going on?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“What is <em>that</em>?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Nothing to see here,” one of the people from the Ministry of Defense told them. “Move along, please. This road is closed until further notice.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa ran up behind the crowd, breathing heavily. He’d dropped his school bag off inside his apartment before heading straight there. He watched the mountain with concern.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“We’re looking at another week until the shot is charged up,” one of the government workers said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“One week…” Hara repeated.</p><p>“That’s enough time,” Karma said firmly. “We spend a few days scoping and then move in.”</p><p>Isogai nodded. “We just need to focus on making a path upwards.”</p><p>“Yeah and avoiding, you know, THE PECIAL FORCES!” Hashizume exclaimed.</p><p>Karma smirked. “Yeah, pretty easy, we know.”</p><p>Asano sighed loudly while the rest of the students looked annoyed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Perhaps firing the first one at 20 percent capacity was a mistake,” the leader of the project responded.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“ONLY 20%?!!”</p><p>A few students nearly choked from shock while other was gawking.</p><p>Koro-sensei gulped. “Oh, dear…” He tried not to look nervous. “Well, it is an impressive weapon, I’ll give them that.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“He still saw it coming. The next one will fire at 100 percent! His death is assured. In the meantime, we’ll manage the inevitable fallout from people looking to… <em>interfere</em>.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Oh, wow, I wonder who <em>that </em>could be?!” Tsuda exclaimed.</p><p>Everyone looked over at 3-E who tried to look innocent.</p><p>“You guys are gonna get arrested,” Oyamada said, sighing.</p><p>“Not if we’re sneaky,” Fuwa replied brightly.</p><p>“Or get shot.”</p><p>“Nah, we’ll dodge it,” Rio teased, grinning.</p><p>Nagisa chucked when he saw the glares being directed their way.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa ran to meet up with his classmates in an open area.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Nagisa!” Kayano called, stopping in front of him.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Kayano-”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“What <em>is</em> all this?” she asked.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“WHAT?!” Terasaka’s voice drew everyone’s attention to him. “TRESPASSING MY ASS! IT’S OUR SCHOOL, MOVE!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“LOOK, I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF!” the guard retaliated.</strong> </b>
</p><p>A number of students buried their faces in their palms.</p><p>“Terasaka, you’re making this worse!” Koyama yelled.</p><p>Terasaka huffed. “Hey, I’m not gonna just stand down and take this!”</p><p>“No, you’ll just get yourself arrested for being an idiot,” Asano remarked, sighing. “The situation calls for subtlety, otherwise you’ll just make things worse by causing more noise.”</p><p>Terasaka scowled, grumbling under his breath.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Nagisa, Kayano!” Isogai ran up to them. “Did you see the news? This is absolutely terri-” He was cut off by the bright flash of a camera. Many more followed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“There they are!” one of the news reporters said, gathering around the E Class students. “Are you the poor children the monster’s been holding hostage?! Can you give us a few words?!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Kayano grimaced. “Paparazzi!”</p><p>Karasuma looked annoyed. “They shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near the area.”</p><p>“Yeah, good luck keeping them away,” Bitch-sensei commented. “This whole thing is a reporter’s wet dream.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>They all were talking over each other and shouting to be heard.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“When did it first dawn on you that you were being held against your will?!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Are you relieved that he’s finally been captured?!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“How do you feel knowing your teacher was dangerous and could explode at any second?!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa covered his face, shielding his eyes from the bright lights. (Koro-sensei’s been… captured?)</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The news in downtown Tokyo now showed Hara, Isogai, Nagisa, Kayano, and Maehara.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Can you tell our viewers what it was like in a classroom with a teacher that could explode?!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Hey, wait a second, isn’t that harassment or something since none of our parents are supervising?” Hara questioned. “I’m pretty sure they’re not meant to com up to us and start taking our pictures.”</p><p>“Yes, they’re not supposed to,” Itsumi-sensei said, frowning.</p><p>“Wow, you guys are gonna be world famous then,” Satsuki commented.</p><p>Nagisa exchanged a wary look with his classmates.</p><p>“Yeah, not sure if we want that…” Sugaya sighed.</p><p>“Trust me, it’s stressful,” Kayano replied, sighing.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Can you confirm the allegations he was training you to be killers?!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>A number of students looked over at 3-E sympathetically.</p><p>“Hey, look on the bright side, this would look good on a college application!” Hatanaka said brightly.</p><p>Asami sighed in exasperation.</p><p>“Uh, I’m not sure ‘trained assassins’ is what universities will be looking for,” Kimura replied warily.</p><p>“But ‘trained HEROES’ has a better ring to it, right?” Hatanaka reasoned.</p><p>Asano hummed, rubbing his chin. “That’s true, the amount of fame and influence you could wield—”</p><p>Ren quickly cleared his throat and nudged him.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Before anyone else could ask more questions, Muramatsu shoved himself in front of the camera and shouted into the microphone, “THAT’S ENOUGH! IT’S NONE OF YOUR <em>FREAKING BUSINESS</em>!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Oh, great, now more of them are getting angry,” Tsuda said.</p><p>“You can’t really blame them though,” Kanada’s brow furrowed. “Koro-sensei means a lot to them so it’d be upsetting, especially since they don’t know what’s going on.”</p><p>Tsuda hummed. “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yada was answering to some of the other news reporters. “Do some basic fact checking, people! The probability of Earth blowing up is less than one percent! Our teacher’s not as dangerous as he’s been made out to be - put <em>that</em> on TV!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“They won’t,” Hazama said, sighing.</p><p>Toka grimaced. “I wish they would…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Leave him alone!” Kurahashi had tears in her eyes. “The stuff they’re saying about him isn’t even true!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. “You don’t need to get upset, children.”</p><p>“Yes, we do!” Hinano said fiercely. “They’re saying all that horrible stuff about you!”</p><p>“Well, yes, but it doesn’t matter what they think,” Koro-sensei told her gently. “You children know the truth and that’s all that matters.”</p><p>Hinano’s bottom lip wobbled as she hid her face in his robe while Toka wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Yeah, perfect!” one of the news reporters whispered. “Here’s the human angle we’ve been looking for!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“I hate reporters,” Yoshida glared at the screen.</p><p>“They’re not all bad,” Araki said defensively. “But I will admit, these ones are quite scum-worthy.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Are these your <em>own</em> words, or simply what the monster told you to say?” a woman asked her. “We know it must have been <em>awful</em>. You’re in a safe place; let it all out.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Huh?” Kurahashi didn’t have a chance to respond before the reporter turned to the camera, speaking into the microphone.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Clearly, these boys and girls are devastated, possibly suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. No doubt the trauma inflicted on them by this reprehensible creature runs deep. Let’s hope they get treatment soon.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Stockholm syndrome!?!” Mimura scoffed.</p><p>Takebayashi sighed. “It’s no use. They’ll just think we’re crazy is we try to tell them the truth…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Another reporter interviewed an old woman on the streets. “I can’t imagine,” the woman said, sorrow and concern obvious in her voice. “They’re only babies. Who could do such a thing? As far as I’m concerned, this devil deserves whatever they do to him!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(I don’t get it,) Nagisa thought, staring silently at the cameras like many of his classmates. (Everyone feels <em>sorry</em> for us.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Well, yeah, the whole thing sounds crazy no one’s going to believe you unless you tried to get evidence,” Ren said, shrugging. “And even then, the Government would just try to take you down to bury the truth.”</p><p>“Yes.” Koro-sensei nodded. “Which is why I don’t want any of you to try to defend me if the secret gets out,” he told his students sternly.</p><p>Nagisa frowned. “But—”</p><p>“I want you to promise.”</p><p>Class E grew silent when their teacher’s voice grew stern.</p><p>“Sir…” Isogai looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“Do you promise?” Koro-sensei repeated, not letting it go.</p><p>There was some hesitation as a grim silence settled.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Class E replied dully.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karasuma came up behind the news reporters. “You don’t have permission to film here!” He shouted firmly. “Pack up your equipment and go!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Finally!” Muramatsu smiled when Karasuma appeared. “You tell them, sir!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Excuse me, the public has a right to know what’s going on here, <em>sir</em>,” one of the reporters said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Oh, please! You’re battering children for ratings! Don’t get high and mighty. Everyone, leave! By order of the Defense Agency, this area is off limits! Failure to vacate the premises will be actionable. The students are safe. They’ll be taken into protective custody.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Yes, thank you, sir.” Kanzaki looked relieved.</p><p>Karasuma nodded. “They’re lucky I’ve given them a warning and not just asked the army to escort them off.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The students were moved into a large tent, guarded by the Ministry of Defense.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Mr. Karasuma, what happened to Koro-sensei?” Isogai asked.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“I’m afraid we’re out of time,” Karasuma told the class, who was gathered in front of him. Karma stood in the back, leaning against some large boxes, while the others stood with the group. Karasuma still used his authoritative government demeanor rather than his less formal teacher one. “The government had no choice but to initiate their endgame strategy before it was too late.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Endgame strategy?” Isogai said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“So is that what this barrier is all about?” Takebayashi asked.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“The barrier is just a means of keeping him from being able to escape. In a week, we’ll use a high-powered laser to finish the job.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class gasped.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“<em>You’re kidding me</em>,” Maehara said angrily, leaning forward. “This was <em>our</em> assassination.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“…Well, they did sort of give up half-way,” Domen muttered, and was then hit by Bando. “Ow!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Yes, and your efforts have not been unappreciated,” Karasuma answered without turning to face him. Maehara straightened up, his face now showing anger, hurt, and confusion. “But now it’s time for you to step aside.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Step aside?!” Yoshida scowled. “Come on, you know we can’t do that!”</p><p>“We have to say goodbye to Koro-sensei!” Toka insisted.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, watching his onscreen self carefully. “You know I don’t have much leeway. I have to follow orders.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned at his tone.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“So we do all the groundwork and you reap all the glory?!” Terasaka shouted.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“This isn’t fair! Why didn’t you tell us anything?” Kurahashi protested.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“How was he supposed to tell you?!” Easai’s brow furrowed. “He’s a government agent, if he let anything slip he would get prosecuted for treason or worse.”</p><p>“Yeah, he didn’t have much of a choice and you know how seriously Mr Karasuma takes his duty,” Machida reminded them.</p><p>“We know…” Hinano replied quietly. “We’re just upset, we’re not thinking properly…”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Karasuma said, sighing. “I understand. It’s all a shock and the press would have just made things worse.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“And how come the media’s <em>totally</em> making it sound like Koro-sensei manipulated us?” Kanzaki asked.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“This is <em>not cool</em>, sir,” Kataoka said sternly. “<em>We</em> were supposed to assassinate him, and now we’re being <em>dealt out</em>?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You know Koro-sensei won’t stand for this; it won’t sit well with him unless <em>we</em> do the deed!” Isogai protested.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Come <em>on</em>, Mr. Karasuma, <em>please</em>!” Nagisa begged. “You’ve <em>gotta</em> tell them to let us in there!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“No way that’s happening,” Oota commented, looking at 3-E. “You guys are gonna be on your own.”</p><p>Fuwa nodded grimly. “No Koro-sensei to back us up.”</p><p>“I’m sure you children will be fine.” Koro-sensei chuckled. “The versions of you on screen have accomplished so much in such a short time, so I’m not worried.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Karma grinned. “We’re not gonna give up.”</p><p>Nagisa felt a rush of pride. “We won’t let you down, sir.”</p><p>“Yes!” Okuda perked up some more. “You’re a great teacher, sir, so as long as we apply what you Mr Karasuma, and Bitch-sensei taught us, we’ll be able to do it!”</p><p>“Right!” Terasaka smirked, ruffling her head; which made her yelp. “We got this!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karasuma’s expression didn’t change. “The mountain’s been fortified; I’m sorry. Elite forces have established a perimeter. There are no openings to be taken advantage of.” He closed his eyes. “Your work is done here.”</strong> </b>
</p><p><b> <strong> <em>“No, it’s not.”</em> </strong> </b> <b> <strong> A shadow covered Nagisa’s eyes. Karasuma looked at him in surprise.</strong> </b></p><p>“Uh, oh…” Rio’s eyes widened.</p><p>Kayano sighed. “Here we go.”</p><p>Nagisa looked embarrassed when he realised he was losing his temper. “Uh…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“There’s too much we still haven’t talked to him about, so many things we want to try! If you’re not gonna help us, then GET OUT OF OUR-”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karasuma grabbed Nagisa’s forearm and the front of his coat, slamming him to the ground.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa let out an, "Unh!" on impact. The class watched in shock, unsure of how to respond.</strong> </b>
</p><p>There was a resounding gasp.</p><p>“Oh, damn,” Sakai early choked on his water.</p><p>Karasuma’s eyes widened in alarm while Bitch-sensei looked over at him in surprise.</p><p>“Calm down!” she exclaimed. “Since when do you lose your temper so easily?”</p><p>“It is stressful circumstances,” Etsuki-sensei commented, looking concerned.</p><p>Bitch-sensei shook her head. “He’s an ex-soldier. This is tossing sad in a playground compared to what he’s used too.”</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, watching the agent curiously.</p><p>Nagisa tensed. (I really pushed him this far?) But then he frowned. (But…no, something doesn’t feel right.)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You know I can’t let you in there right now! This is national policy!” Karasuma said firmly.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Kataoka gaped at her teacher’s actions.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Now, you listen, and you listen <em>good</em>.” Karasuma stood, holding Nagisa up off the ground by the front of his coat. <em>“Do </em>not<em> give me a hard time.”</em> He glared straight into Nagisa’s wide eyes. “Is that clear?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa didn’t respond.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma frowned, thinking back to his earlier words.</p><p>Koro-sensei scratched his round head. (Interesting.) He almost chuckled when eh stated to catch-on. (Oh, very sly.)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Give it up, Nagisa,” Karma said from the back of the tent. “He’s not on our side. Just another stiff collared company man.” He looked up at them. “When push comes to shove, only thing a guy like him ever does is follow orders to save his own skin.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma stiffened, feeling like pins had been prodded into his neck.</p><p>“Mr Karasuma isn’t like that,” Hinano said, frowning.</p><p>Karma hummed, watching the screen closely, trying to understand what was really going on. “Yeah, you wouldn’t think he is.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karasuma released Nagisa and faced away from the students. “You’re damn right.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa’s brow furrowed. (That’s not how he would react to that.) He glanced at the current Karasuma who was sitting by the teachers.</p><p>The other students started to sense something was off.</p><p>“Anyone else feel like we’re missing something?” Oota asked, looking around.</p><p>“Hm, yeah, I have the same feeling,” Kataoka commented, scrutinising the screen. “Something doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>“Yeah, even under stress, Mr K isn’t reacting right,” Toka replied.</p><p>“Maybe he’s been body snatched!” Tomo looked horrified.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I don’t think that’s it,” Kataoka commented.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class gasped. “My orders are to protect the people I’m entrusted with at all costs. Bottom line: one way or another, he has to be killed. Who does the honors isn’t up to you.” He walked away, stopping right in front of the door. He spoke to the guard next to him. “Get them out. Have them escorted to a secure area.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The guard turned to him and saluted. “Yes, sir!” He followed Karasuma out of the tent.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The students watched them go.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Son of a bitch!” Terasaka said. “Do you believe this bullshit?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa turned to him. “Did you hear what he said?” he asked in a low voice.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“What?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>(Of course, he figures it out fast.)Karma smiled slightly, nearly rolling his eyes.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“About giving him a hard time? I have a feeling he didn’t just choose those words at random.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Okay, so?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Don’t you get it? Think back to what he told us earlier.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Earlier…” Sugaya frowned while the others tried to remember.</p><p>Karasuma smiled faintly at Nagisa. (Smart kid.)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>At school, when Koro-sensei was taking pictures for the yearbook, Karasuma had said to them, <em>“You’ve shaped up quite nicely. In fact, if I ever fall on hard times, </em>you’ll<em> be the ones I call.”</em></strong> </b>
</p><p>“OH!!”</p><p>“Wow, Nagisa you have a good memory,” Rio praised.</p><p>“What he said did seem important,” Nagisa replied, looking over at Karasuma curiously. “You must have known a few weeks or days earlier that something like this would happen.”</p><p>Karasuma nodded. “They would have given me vague details. I probably said it as a precaution just in case.” He smiled slightly. “And it is the truth, you kids are strong. I would rely on you in times like this or worse.”</p><p>Nagisa’s small bit of doubt faded. “Right!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Those words.” Nagisa turned around to face his classmates, continuing in a low voice. “I think saying, ‘Don’t give me a hard time,’ was his way of getting across that he believes in us.” The class watched him. Some of his classmates held a straight face while others had wide eyes and open mouths. “Mr. Karasuma is counting on us to handle things, I’m positive.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“…You know it would be kind of funny if Ngaisa was wrong and he was actually telling them not to get involved,” Omasu muttered, making his friend snigger. “I mean it’d be really sad but…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“So, let’s put our heads together and devise a plan. We all know what the goal is here. We know <em>exactly</em> what we’re capable of. The question is… What would Koro-sensei want us to do?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Back in the classroom, Koro-sensei was polishing the desks and the windows. “Buff, buff, shine shine! Make it sparkle, make it gleam, that’s the way!” he sang. “Nurufufufufu! Nothing like cleaning to pass the time!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>A lot of the students stared at the screen sadly.</p><p>“It does mean I have extra time to get the yearbook finished!” Koro-sensei tried to spin a positive, but it didn’t lighten the mood that much.</p><p>“Will you be okay being up there all alone?” Toka asked worriedly.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll be fine!” Koro-sensei reassured. “Don’t worry, I have plenty to do to amuse myself.” He tried to think quickly. “I can re-organise some files, do some editing—oh! I can re-read some textbooks as well! Maybe even learn another language!”</p><p>The students and teachers didn’t seem convinced.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>He paused. His satisfied voice became sorrowful. “It’s a bit lonely, yes… but there’s no point worrying at this late in the game.” He thought back to when he’d stood at the front of the classroom with all of his students in their seats, smiling up at him. The screen went back to Koro-sensei, staring out of the window, alone.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed when he received sad and pitying looks. “I’ll be fine.Being lonely isn’t even that bad!” He gave a strained laugh. “Well, it’s not ideal, but I’ll cope.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Of course, if I had one wish… I’d like to see them again. Just one last time.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>A few students started to feel their eyes sting.</p><p>Kanzaki wiped her eyes when tears gather. “Sir…”</p><p>“We’re not just gonna leave you!” Mimura yelled.</p><p>“We’re seeing you one last time no matter what!” Yoshida shouted fiercely.</p><p>“YEAH!” 3-E yelled in determination, causing the octopus to smile fondly.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Many people in Tokyo were evacuating the city, leaving behind the massive orange dome they knew nothing about. Nagisa looked at the agents from the Ministry of Defense assigned to watch him from the balcony walkway in front of his apartment. They stood next to a white car across the street. He turned around with a serious face, looking down at the 3-E group chat on his phone.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yuma Isogai: How’s everyone feeling?</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yukiko Kanzaki: I want to see him…</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Tomohito Sugino: This’ll never end otherwise</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yuzuki Fuwa: Let’s suck it up and bide our time</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Meg Kataoka: If we read into what Mr. Karasuma said, the laser fires on 3/13. There’s still time.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Huh, that’s kinda weird,” Oota commented, scratching his head. “When Mr Karasuma said secure unit I would have thought they’d lock you up.”</p><p>“Yeah, it feels kind of strange that they wouldn’t take away yout phones or put you somewhere secure when they talked about stopping you guys from interfering,” Koyama said, frowning.</p><p>“And why are they letting you communicate via phone? Wouldn’t they bug them?” Juba questioned.</p><p>Karasuma looked confused as well. “It does seem…strange.”</p><p>“Wy are you guys communicating on your phones anyway? That’s like the furst thing you don’t do in spy movies!” Tanaka said.</p><p>“Uh…” Ngaisa frowned. “Maybe it’s encrypted?”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe Ritsu put us on a secret chat group?” Okano argued.</p><p>“I mean…I guess that makes sense,” Araki commented, scratching his head. “But since the government know about Ritsu, you’d think that’d give them more reason to bug or confiscate your phones.”</p><p>“Look, guys, let’s just agree that the government is stupid!” Fuwa quickly intervened.</p><p>Oota frowned. “But I feel there’s more questions we should—”</p><p>“Someone press play!” Fuwa shouted hastily.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yuma Isogai: Let’s think on it</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Kotaro Takebayashi: Where are the troops? How many?</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Manami Okuda: And our approach route!</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Masayoshi Kimura: Recon team, moving out!</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Taiga Okajima: Me, too!</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Sosuke Sugaya: me, too.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Chiba sent an emoji of a raised hand with “Me!” next to it in red hiragana.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koki Mimura: OK, the boys will check the mountain.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Sumire Hara: Leave the town to the girls</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Kimura and Okajima observed the government teams on the base of the mountain. Fuwa stayed up to date with the group chat. Next to her, Hayami watched the town with a pair of binoculars. While Isogai was working, Hara and Nakamura kept him updated. Kataoka watched the news from downtown.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“…Wouldn’t the government notice them snooping—?”</p><p>Fuwa stuffed Oota’s tie in his mouth. “PLAY THE EPISODE!”</p><p>Nagisa looked concerned. “What’s gotten into Fuwa?”</p><p>Kayano shrugged. “Maybe she just wants to hurry up with the episode.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Itona Horibe: I want to tune up my drone.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Taisei Yoshida: Then come over</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Ryoma Terasaka: Terasaka Gang assemble!</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Itona Horibe: You don’t have to come</strong> </b>
</p><p>The students laughed while Terasaka muttered darkly under his breath.</p><p>Hazama grinned sharply. “Aw, are you sulking?”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Kirara Hazama: I’m not</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Ryoma Terasaka: ALL MEMBERS ASSEMBLE!!!!!!</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Avengers assemble!” Rio yelled, causing the others to laugh.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Itona Horibe: Muramatsu, bring food. So what if it tastes nasty</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Takuya Muramatsu: K</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Delayed reaction,” Hazama teased.</p><p>Muramatsu scowled. “He’s such a little shit!”</p><p>“He’s not even apart of our class yet,” Yoshida laughed.</p><p>“I know, and that makes it worse.” Muramatsu raised his fist. “If he was here I could punch him.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The five of them went to work on Itona’s drone. Hazama ended up going.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Hinata Okano: I’d like to get a little exercise in</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Hiroto Maehara: Right?</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Hinata Okano: Can you get away?</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Hiroto Maehara: You bet!</strong> </b>
</p><p>There were some wolf whistles.</p><p>“Shut up!” Okano blushed a bright pink while Hiroto laughed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yuma Isogai: Just enough that our monitors won’t suspect!</strong> </b>
</p><p>“How can they not suspect?!” Aoi frowned. “You guys are obvious!”</p><p>Karma shrugged. “Maybe they’re busy grabbing lunch. Who knows?”</p><p>“What lunch lasts this long?!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Maehara and Okano met up at a park. Okano did sit-ups while Maehara did chin-ups.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The news continued giving reports on “The Hidden Monster Menace”.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Rio Nakamura: The news is ridonk</strong> </b>
</p><p>A few students snorted.</p><p>“Ridonk?!” Hiroto laughed.</p><p>Rio smirked. “I’m making it a thing.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Hinano Kurahashi: Even though Koro-sensei’s not evil at all…</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Ritsu: *Attachment*</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Ritsu: Data analysis complete. I’ve calculated our ideal entry route. See attached file.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Sosuke Sugaya: Thanks!</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Ritsu: You’re welcome</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yuma Isogai: OK, gang! Get that map and route into your noggins!</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma Akabane: Isogai</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Isogai’s eyes widened.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma Akabane: If we get onto the mountain…</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma Akabane: Let me take it from there</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>When Isogai didn’t reply right away, he added</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karma tensed, while some of the students looked over in interest.</p><p>“You’re asking permission?” Asano questioned.</p><p>The red-head tried to shrug off his discomfort. “I respect Isogai. I’m not gonna take leadership unless he give the go-ahead.”</p><p>Isogai smiled warmly. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” He patted Karma on the shoulder.</p><p>Karma tried not to look embarrassed. “Yeah, well, I don’t want the Ikeman army coming after me I a coup.”</p><p>“Huh?” Isogai looked confused while his classmates burst out laughing.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma Akabane: Please</strong> </b>
</p><p>Some students nearly reeled back from shock.</p><p>“You just said please!” Rio clutched her heart dramatically.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. “What are you trying to say?”</p><p>“That you’re an ill-mannered delinquent, what else?” Asano replied dryly.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, looking pleased as he patted Karma on the head. “He’s learning humility and showing respect.”</p><p>Karma scowled when his cheeks heated up.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Isogai stared at his screen for a moment.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yuma Isogai: Yup, it’s all yours</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karma smiled slightly. “Nice.”</p><p>Isogai nodded. “I am trusting you not to get any of us injured.”</p><p>Karma’s smile twisted. “Well, I can’t guarantee the top minion’s safety, but everyone else will be fine!”</p><p>(Top minion…) Terasaka’s brow furrowed briefly before his face broke out in rage. “YOU LITTLE—”</p><p>Isogai and Hiroto quickly held him back while Karma stuck his tongue out.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The night before the laser went off, E Class began putting their plan into action as the screen faded to black.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“…How did none of you guys get captured by the government?” Oota mumbled, and then yelped when Fuwa threatened to gag him again. “Ah!”</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Season 2 Episode 22: Happy Birthday Time or Let's Finish This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Big thanks to -av427 for the transcript, I added a beginning scene from the manga so solidify's Nagisa's arc since it should have been left in the anime. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Why are you gagging me for pointing out facts!?” Oota objected as he spat the tie out of his mouth.</p><p>Fuwa crossed her arms. “Look, we don’t have time to focus on questions we’ll never get the answers for!”</p><p>“I am still curious why the government never put you in custody,” Araki commented.</p><p>“I’m just thankful you’re all making such an effort to see me one last time!” Koro-sensei looked happy, causing his students to feel a wave of sadness.</p><p>“We’d never abandon you, sir,” Toka said quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll fight our way to you, no matter how many soldiers it takes,” Hara declared fiercely.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked at them fondly. “So long as you have fun.” He patted her on the head. “Seeing you grow leaps and bounds makes me happy.”</p><p>Ritsu watched them for a while, feeling an overwhelming sadness start to irritate her processors and cause her shoulders to shake.</p><p>Kayano looked over in alarm when she saw. “Ritsu?” She wrapped her arm around her. “Hey, it’s okay.” She shot her classmates a helpless look as she patted the robot on the back. “We’re here.”</p><p>“I don’t know how much I can take of this,” Ritsu whispered, trying to control herself.</p><p>Kayano started to grow more worried. “It’s okay, whatever it is, we’ll get through it.” She exchanged a look with the others. “Just tell us if you can’t watch anymore okay.” She forced a smile. “We still need you. Okay?”</p><p>Ritsu curled inwards more, leaning against the smaller girl.</p><p>Kayano quickly gestured to the others to play the episode.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The scene showed Nagisa sneaking into his apartment through the balcony door, and heading to his bedroom where he’d hidden his assassination gear in a bottom drawer.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Uh, shouldn’t you be hiding that better?” Otani questioned.</p><p>Nagisa blushed faintly. “Uh, it’s locked!”</p><p>“What if your mom breaks the lock? She seems the type,” Hatanaka commented.</p><p>“Well…” Nagisa looked sheepish. “I guess I should probably hide it better.”</p><p>Asano sighed, looking over at the rest of E Class. “Please tell me the rest of you have better hiding places?”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>Class E avoided the question, not making eye-contact as they tried to look oblivious.</p><p>Tsuda buried her face in her palm. “How have these guys not been discovered yet?”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(Our feeling were not properly conveyed to a lot of people.) Nagisa got changed into his combat gear.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Then he tensed up when he felt a dark mist filter in behind him.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa stiffened. (Crap!)</p><p>“Oh, shit!” Muramatsu swore as the others grew on edge.</p><p>Nagisa gulped while his friends grew worried.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Mom?!” He turned around in alarm.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>His mom’s face was demonic. “So this is what you meant when you ‘wanted to try something with everything you’ve got’…”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa cringed. “Oh, no!”</p><p>“Shit, how are you gonna get out of this one?!” Okajima swore.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled. “She better not try anything.”</p><p>Mr Karasuma grimaced. “She seemed calmer last time.”</p><p>“Well, she doesn’t look calm now!” Bitch-sensei objected.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa started to panic. “Mother…let me go…” He was sweating as her expression remained dark. “I have to go to my teacher. Along with everyone else!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa’s shoulders tensed up, wondering how fast he’d need to run to escape. (I’m near the window so I can get out before she throws something or tries to grab me.)</p><p>The other students started to reel back, preparing themselves for an explosion.</p><p>“I can’t look!”. Machida covered his eyes and looked away from the screen.</p><p>“If there a volume button on that thing?!” Maehara asked.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>His mom looked like she’d explode, veins pulsing on her neck until…</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“If you think that is the correct path for you then go,” she said calmly.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa looked terrified and confused. “…Wha…?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nearly everyone did a double-take.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Sugino questioned.</p><p>“Huh?” Nagisa looked surprised.</p><p>“Wait…she’s not yelling?” Machida exclaimed.</p><p>“Well, shit…” Yoshida gave a low whistle. “She’s calm.”</p><p>“Wasn’t expecting that,” Kayano commented.</p><p>“Me neither!” Nagisa frowned.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. “Well, it seems she has changed.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Nagisa’s frown grew. “She really has…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>His mom turned the light on and sighed. “You even considered my wished when choosing your future schools,” she said lightly while he looked surprised. “If it’s a choice that you’ve made, then it’s probably the right choice.” His mom smiled faintly. “Go on. Just don’t be reckless, okay?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa started to smile while his classmates and the other students looked shocked. “She finally accepted me…” His gut twisted when he remembered it hadn’t happened yet. “Well, at least in that timeline…”</p><p>Koro-sensei rested a tentacle on his head. “It does seem she has the potential to do so in our one as well,” he comforted. “It just might take a little more work.”</p><p>Nagisa sighed, nodding. “I guess…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa stared at her in a loss for words for a moment, before he smiled. “I’ll be going then!” He rushed out of the window. (To think that finally being accepted and trusted.) His mom choked when he casually jumped from the balcony. (Not only by class e professors, but my own mother as well, would make me feel this free.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>His mom, meanwhile was panicking. “HOW IS THIS NOT BEING RECKLESS!? How…?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled nervously while the rest f the students burst out laughing. “Uh…”</p><p>Koro-sensei giggled. “Though, I would recommend not giving her a heart attack by doing that.”</p><p>Hazama smirked. “Yeah, just leave that to the curses.”</p><p>“Hazama!” Koro-sensei scolded while her smirk grew as more students laughed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa kept leaping and slipped behind the railing so the agents watching from across the street didn’t see him. After a moment, he quickly leapt over the railing and onto the neighbouring building’s roof. He kept his momentum and took off running, parkouring over the roofs of the buildings between his house and the school, focused only on the task at hand.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>After a few jumps, he glanced to the right to see Karma doing the same. They exchanged a small smile before looking forward again.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Before long, the entire class was leaping over buildings from different parts of the city, heading toward the mountain.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Looks like this is it,” Isogai said, smiling apprehensively.</p><p>“We’re gonna show that army just who they’re facing off against!” Okajima cheered.</p><p>“And try not to get captured, injured, or killed in the process,” Satsuki commented dryly.</p><p>“Yep!” Kurahashi said brightly. “That’s how it normally goes!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The screen showed Karasuma staring straight forward, a shadow covering his face.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma sighed, reassuring himself that they’d be fine.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“I am up a creek. Or, at least that’s what everyone's thinking right now.” Koro-sensei had tentacles in different colors of ink, each sucking in some of the liquid to copy pictures for everyone’s yearbook. “Alas, I am a super being capable of moving at Mach 20 speed!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>He sat behind tens of thousands of pictures, which had been moved into neater stacks. “Fortunate, given how much I have left to do.” He looked down at the Japanese History page of the yearbook. He blushed and laughed, thinking of his students. “I can’t bring myself to choose! That does it! The E Class yearbook will have to be <em>supersized</em>!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>3-E groaned in exasperation while Koro-sensei looked delighted.</p><p>“Being imprisoned does have its time management perks!” Koro-sensei said brightly.</p><p>“But why do you have to make the books so big!” Miura complained.</p><p>“Because it’s full of memories!” Koro-sensei insisted, causing Ritus to smile faintly. “Each one more important than the last!”</p><p>“Uh, I feel some of those memories are better left blacklisted,” Kataoa commented, frowning. “Okajima streaking being one of them!”</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. “But the yearbook needs to paint the full adventure of youth! You’re only ever in Junior High once children!” Then he sobbed dramatically. “Once you hit high school you’ll be too moody and withdrawn to appreciate the excitement of life!”</p><p>“Will you stop getting most of your presumptions from teen movies?” Takebayashi said, sighing.</p><p>“But they’re so accurate!” Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The students, wearing their combat gear uniforms, ran toward the mountain in one group.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(Countdown to Koro-sensei’s deadline:) Nagisa thought, (approximately three hours.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The screen showed different parts of the government’s assassination attempt.</strong> </b>
</p><p><b> <strong> <em>(Spear of Heaven,)</em> </strong> </b> <b> <strong> Nagisa narrated. <em>(Shield of Earth.</em> In a desperate, last-ditch effort to assassinate Koro-sensei, the government went high-tech. We’d been pushed aside, given absolutely <em>no</em> say.)</strong> </b></p><p>
  <b> <strong>Class E reached the base of the mountain.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“I mean…they did take their time,” Bando remarked, shrugging. “And…they’re literally in March now so…”</p><p>“Yeah, but the principles!” Uchida argued.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Isogai, who stood at the front of the group, turned around to face his classmates. “Okay, then, everybody. Moment of truth. Our final mission.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class watched him, dead serious.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(We <em>need</em> to see him,) Nagisa thought determinedly. (This <em>can’t</em> end until we do.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class began to run up the mountain.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(Countdown to Koro-sensei’s deadline: approximately three hours.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The opening started to play.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Ritsu grimaced. “Can we skip it please?”</p><p>The others looked over in shock.</p><p>The AI sighed. “I’m already emotionally compromised…”</p><p>“Oh…right.” Uchida exchanged worried looks with the others as the opening was skipped.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The chalkboard in the empty classroom from the opening showed that there were 3 hours left until Koro-sensei’s deadline.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“The Spear of Heaven will be fully charged in about three hours,” said one of the government workers that was watching the surveillance cameras of the mountains. “Shame that magnificent bastard will be obliterated so completely. Seems a waste of good test samples. The things we do in the name of world peace.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>There was a rush of outrage from 3-E and some of the other students.</p><p>“Fucking piece of shit!” Terasaka swore.</p><p>“You’re more than a test subject, sir!” Toka looked angry. “They should speak to you with more respect!”</p><p>Koro-sensei patted her shoulder. “It’s alright, Yada. It doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>“Well, it still matters,” Fuwa insisted, scowling.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei stood at the back of the room.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Bitch-sensei turned to look at Karasuma. “Do the kids have a chance?” she asked quietly. “Can they pull it off?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karasuma didn’t respond before one of the monitors from the front began to beep loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Report,” the person in charge demanded.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“There’s an intruder on the mountain, sir,” his subordinate answered. “Someone’s gotten past the police line.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa started to smile along with his classmates.</p><p>“Wow, that was quick,” Kondo chuckled.</p><p>Karma grinned. “Of course, we aren’t messing around.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>One of the men on guard frantically ran through the forest. “IT’S MORE THAN ONE!” He panicked, aiming his gun in the direction of the intruders. Suddenly, several students jumped down from the trees. “AAAAAAAAA!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Some students started laughing while Karasuma tried to hide a smirk.</p><p>Bitch-sensei laughed. “What have you unleashed?”</p><p>Karasuma shrugged, starting to smile. “They’re just carrying out their training.”</p><p>Hazama cackled. “Here we go!”</p><p>Rio laughed. “These guys have no idea!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“This is a nightmare!” another guard exclaimed, also running away. Another few students jumped down behind him and began to chase him. “I can’t get a visual on how many!” Suddenly, the guard turned around and pointed his gun in the direction of the students. “Think you can mess with us?!” Before he could fire, however, he was knocked to the ground due to Isogai and Maehara slamming into his shoulder.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma slid out of a tree behind them. “Way to go. Good teamwork, you three.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Isogai, Maehara, and Mimura nodded, giving him a thumbs-up.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Hatanaka laughed. “Oh, man, these guys are getting slaughtered!”</p><p>“It’s like watching a massacre!” Oota joked.</p><p>Yanagi looked nervous. “Yeah, its also kind of terrifying.”</p><p>Fuwa grinned along with her classmates, very pleased. “Hey, just don’t piss us off and you’ll be fine!”</p><p>“And if you need us for bodyguards, we’re up for hire!” Rio exclaimed.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. “No.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Rio complained.</p><p>“We could make so much money!” Hiroto whined.</p><p>“And, we’d be protecting people!” Okano argued.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. “You’re fifteen, you can’t hire your services out as bodyguards, end of discussion.”</p><p>“Aw!!”</p><p>“That’s bullshit…” Terasaka grumbled.</p><p>“<b><strong>We’ve lost comm with D Squad,” someone from the surveillance room said to another group of guards, who were treading quietly through the forest. “These sons of bitches are the real deal. Stay alert.”</strong></b></p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Yes, sir,” they whispered.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Less than half a second after they responded, one of the men let out a cry of surprise and pain before falling to the ground. Another did the same a moment later, courtesy of Hayami and Chiba.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked prouder. “You’re intimidating them on your first solo mission!” He gushed. “I need to get a picture!” He took a photo of the soldiers looking terrified on screen and then and 3-E who looked smug. “The moment a teacher always dreams of!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“What the hell…?” The third left them and ran away, shouting, “WE’VE GOT A SNIPER! OUR POSITION IS COMPROMISED; SEND REINFORCEMENTS-” He was cut off when Hara leaped through the air and landed on his back, pinning him to the ground.</strong> </b>
</p><p>More of the students laughed as 3-E attacked.</p><p>“Dude, it’s barely been ten minutes!” Hatanaka joked.</p><p>“I know, I figured we could have done it in five if we planned some more.” Rio laughed.</p><p>Tsuda couldn’t stop laughing. “I can’t with these people!”</p><p>Tanaka clutched his sides. “Their faces!”</p><p>“It’s like I’m watching an action movie,” Oota exclaimed.</p><p>Asano chuckled, trying not to smile. “It is entertaining.”</p><p>Rio laughed. “Well, damn, now we have to live up the hype this time around.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Hayami moved the gun away from her eye. “Uh, okay. That didn’t really sound so good for him…”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“He’s fine,” Hara assured, smiling up at her. “No, honest, all I did was wrap him up!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Nothing’s probably broken,” Hara said innocently while they were laughing.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“This squad’s been neutralized,” Chiba told Karma through their earpieces. “We’re good.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Nice.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“How are things by you?”<br/><br/>“Hm? At the moment…” Karma held up a bottle of mustard.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>One of the soldiers had his mouth tied open, revealing mustard and wasabi on his tongue. A bottle of wasabi was stuck up his nose. Tears were running from his eyes and through his open nostril. “AAAAGH! MY SINUSES ARE ON FIRE! IT HURTS! IT BURNS!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“KARMA!” Some students facepalmed while others were cackling.</p><p>“Nice!” Karma grinned brightly while Koro-sensei made a despairing noise. “What’s wrong, sir? I’m just using my talent.”</p><p>Karasuma covered his mouth to hide a smile.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. “Karma…you know why spices shouldn’t be used like that…”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right…” Karma’s grin was wide. “Why shove them in his mouth and eyes when I can—”</p><p>“STOP!” Koro-sensei sobbed. “Your sensei doesn’t want to know!”</p><p>“Aw, why not?” he replied brightly, causing Nagisa to smile in amusement. “I was just gonna say his shoes, sir.I mean,<em> come on</em>, what did you think I was gonna say?”</p><p>Koro-sensei buried his face in his tentacles and sighed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma kneeled next to the guard, smiling brightly. “Sorry, soldier. But, hey, look on the bright side! This is a testament to how difficult it is to make you scream!” Karma stuck the mustard up the guard’s other nostril, making him scream again.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa stood off to the side, not surprised by Karma’s behaviour. He patiently waited for his friend to be done.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Nagisa, you’re meant to influence him to make good choices!” Koro-sensei cried.</p><p>Nagisa looked confused. “…Uh, I am?”</p><p>“Hey, Nagisa just stopped Karma from killing people,” Rio joked. “He never committed to stopping torture by spices.”</p><p>Karma shrugged. “Where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head. “I suppose you are on a mission, and as your teacher I do need to allow you some freedom of expression…”</p><p>“I don’t know if sadism is a healthy expression,” Machida commented, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think the police would support it,” Shindo said, shrugging.</p><p>Karma shrugged. “Well, I guess spices are a little much…”</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. “Yes, perhaps—”</p><p>“Hey, Okuda, you wanna experiment with cyanide and acid?” Karma asked cheerfully.</p><p>“Sure!” Okuda replied brightly.</p><p>“NO!!!” Everyone yelled.</p><p>Nagisa smiled slightly. “Then maybe he should just stick to spices?”</p><p>Karma grinned. “Exactly!”</p><p>Koro-sensei slumped in defeat, earning a pat on the shoulder from Rio. “You lost, sir, just accept it.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma stood up. “Come on, man, I’ve gotta lure your buddies here somehow, don’t I?” He turned to look at Nagisa. “I think I could take down two or three more!” He turned around and took out his phone. “Hey, Ritsu, what are the odds on that?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Good!” Ritsu responded, having access to the camera footage from Itona’s drone. “At least three more approaching over the ridge. They’ve got a fixed machine gun on the high ground. It’s stationed over by the fir trees.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Roger that. So if we cut a path through the crimson glory vines out past the stone oaks, we should be set?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Yep, that oughtta get you there.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma spoke into his earpiece. “Terasaka, you’re up next. Head that direction and take them out. Advance your team to the lone pine.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Copy that!” Terasaka replied. He, Muramatsu, and Yoshida rushed out of the bushes. Itona used a slingshot to fire a red smoke bomb at the guards. Before they could react, the boys had rushed in and tazed them.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Good job, top minion!” Karma praised brightly.</p><p>Terasaka groaned in frustrated. “Will you shut up with that minion bullshit!”</p><p>Karma feigned innocence. “Aw, why? I’ll get you a t-shirt if you want proper recognition?”</p><p>“I don’t want a stupid t-shirt!” he snapped.</p><p>“You want a badge then?”</p><p>Terasaka tried to kick him.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Squads C and D are MIA!” one of the people in the government tent announced.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Status report, now!” someone else demanded.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The person in charge turned around to glare at the teachers. “Dammit, Karasuma! What is this?!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma fought hard to hide a smile while his students laughed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Those boys and girls know the mountain like the backs of their hands,” Karasuma answered. “It’s their turf, where they’ve spent most of the past year. What do you expect? You’ve never set foot in this place before. They know their own hunting ground better than you.” The screen showed a picture of Muramatsu, Terasaka, Yoshida, and Itona surrounding the guards they had tazed, who were now taped together. “On this patch of campus backwoods, they’re the most terrifying assassins imaginable.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Thanks, Mr K!” Hinano exclaimed happily.</p><p>“These guys are gonna regret underestimating us!” Muramatsu exclaimed.</p><p>Karasuma looked at them fondly. “It looks like they will, you’re certainly giving them all a run for their money.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Aah, you put them up to it, didn’t you?!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“I did nothing of the sort,” Karasuma responded. “They make their own decisions. Believe me when I say they’re more than able to operate on their own. I’ve learned from experience not to hold them back. They’ll get the best of you every single time.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The government worker gritted his teeth, but said nothing more.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Bitch-sensei glanced at Karasuma, smiling. (Spoken like a proud papa.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>“So proud!” Koro-sensei gushed, taking photos. “I’ll have the adoption papers ready!”</p><p>Bitch-sensei laughed while Karasuma sighed. “Aw, so cute! Will you buy a big house for all your new kids!”</p><p>Karasuma looked annoyed while some of the students laughed.</p><p>“Mr Karasuma just seems like a dad because he’s the sanest adult in the class,” Hashimoto commented.</p><p>Karasuma smirked faintly. “True.”</p><p>“And considering Koro-sensei and Bitch-sensei, that’s saying a lot,” Aoi remarked.</p><p>“HEY!” Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei looked annoyed.</p><p>“Oh, please the two of you can’t complain!” Araki yelled.</p><p>“Yeah, do we even need to bring up the Reaper 2.0 or space plotline!” Tsuda snapped.</p><p>Asano grimaced. “The space plot is the only explanation needed to justify his inadequacy.”</p><p>“That’s not true!” Koro-sensei whined.</p><p>“Nearly killing the kids because of the Reaper 2.0 was a one off, let it go!” Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>“You’re just lucky 3-E are so insufferably forgiving for some reason,” Asano commented in disdain.</p><p>“Uh, it’s called being nice!” Fuwa argued.</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. “Yeah, we forgave your arrogant asses.”</p><p>“Hey, we never tried to intentionally kill you, let’s make that clear,” Seo commented.</p><p>“Well, technically neither has Bitch-sensei since none of it has happened in this timeline,” Toka reminded them.</p><p>“The potential is still there,”Satsuki said, shrugging. “I mean, do any of you believe Koro-sensei won’t try a similar crazy space plan or that Bitch-sensei won’t go on a temper tantrum and nearly kill you?”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“…Well…” Hiroto rubbed his chin, considering it.</p><p>Kayano laughed. “It’s true they’re still crazy.”</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, a little…”</p><p>“It’s eccentric!” Koro-sensei hurriedly corrected. “Not crazy!”</p><p>“When it comes to you it’s the same thing,” Mimura teased.</p><p>“No, it’s not!” Koro-sensei complained, starting to sulk.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Alright, Okajima, I’m there,” Karma said, looking through a high-tech monocular. “About another fifty meters.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(Karma Akabane,) Karasuma thought. (Easily the best suited to lead. With his devilish brain, he’ll use anything and everything at his disposal.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karma grinned, feeling a swell of pride. “Well, I try my best! Just wait and see how creative I can get with the spices!”</p><p>Karasuma shook his head faintly, looking amused. “I have no doubt.”</p><p>The warm feeling it Karma’s chest grew, which caused his cheeks to heat up when his classmates shot him amused looks at his reaction to the praise.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>A few of the guards ran away from the students. “Oh, God! How many of them are there?!” one of them yelled. They all let out shouts of surprise when they were scooped up in a net trap.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yada smiled sweetly at them. “Cool, we’re just gonna zap you a little, ’kay?" She turned on the taser, the light casting shadows on the far side of her face.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Some students were choking from laughter and mild disturbance.</p><p>“You guys are fucking terrifying!” Hatanaka clutched his sides. “It’s great!”</p><p>Toka smiled sweetly. “We are assassins!”</p><p>“Imagine the soldiers having to explain all this to their bosses,” Kondo joked.</p><p>Sugino laughed. “That’d be funny.”</p><p>“Hey, who knows, maybe this ends up forcing them to improve their training program!” Rio said, grinning. “Mr K, they’ll be tripping over eachother trying to recruit you!”</p><p>Mr Karasuma looked amused. “Maybe…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>She and Okajima, smiling brightly, used their tasers to finish off the four guards in the trap.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“This mountain’s just covered with traps!" Kurahashi said from behind them.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“We set ’em for Koro-sensei, but they work just as good on people,” Okajima said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Kataoka swung to the ground by a rope, holding a guard in the air by his foot.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“AGH! Hey, let me down!” he shouted.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“It’s good they’re being used!” Hinano said happily. “It’d be a waste otherwise.”</p><p>“How long have most of those traps been up there anyway?” Oota asked.</p><p>“Well we set a lot up a month ago, but Koro-sensei kept dodging them,” Mimura replied.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. “They were quite obvious; so amateur and clumsy!”</p><p>“What like with your charm with women?” Tsuda commented dryly.</p><p>“AH!” The insult stabbed him like a knife while the others laughed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Another group of guards was stuck to the ground by some sort of sticky material. Itona and Okuda stood over them with his drone and her handheld cannon gun. The guards tried to stand up, but the goo kept them from going very far.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“What is that?!” Adachi looked disgusted.</p><p>“Considering it’s Okuda, it’s kind of hard to tell…” his friend replied in amusement.</p><p>Okuda overheard and smiled. “I think I know what kind of slime it is, I’ve been experimenting with that kind of stuff since I was little since I was interested in making an alternative to glue.” Her smile grew. “Once I even managed to stick things to my ceiling!”</p><p>Her friends laughed. “How did you even reach?” Rio teased, resting her arm on her head.</p><p>Okuda blushed. “Um, well, I climbed the bookshelf, which wasn’t a good idea since it nearly fell down.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma kept directing his classmates from a tree via the earpieces and his monocular.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida ran through the forest toward another guard.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Tch!” Terasaka said. “Guess there’s a few of you jokers still left!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Congratulations. You caught us with our guard down,” the head soldier said bitterly. “I’d say you’ve got this neck of the woods down better than we do if it weren’t so obvious-”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong><br/>Two darts hit the collarbone of his uniform.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>He pulled them out and glared at them harshly. “Really? Stun darts?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Chiba clenched his teeth.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Thing is, once you know what you’re up against, a turn of the tables ain’t nothing.” He dropped the darts on the ground.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“He has a point, we can only have the advantage for so long,” Isogai said, rubbing his chin. “Hopefully we’ll be able to adapt.”</p><p>“We will, we’ve already learned that lesson,” Kataoka replied, smiling. “And Koro-sensei has spent enough time drilling it into us.”</p><p>Koro-sensei looked pleased. “Of course!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The students rushed at him. The ones with tasers had them out and ready to use. The government worker dodged the first and punched the other two students in the side of the head.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Terasaka huffed. “Fine, if it’s a fight this guy wants, he’s gonna get it!”</p><p>“Plus the guy may be physically stronger, but we should be used to facing enemies like that now,” Hara commented.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s true, you guys have faced a lot of high skilled enemies,” Fumio replied. “And each one was worse and different from the last.”</p><p>“A perfect learning experience!” Koro-sensei gushed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Then, Karma leaped out of his tree, a baton raised. He swiped, but the government worker dodged. Karma punched the soldier under his chin. He tried to punch Karma, but Karma leaped off the ground and pounded his feet into the government worker’s chest, sending them both flying backward. They rolled and crouched down, facing each other.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Karma!” Okajima exclaimed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Little punks!” The government worker was furious. “Listen, if you just behave, this could be over and nobody has to get hurt! What’s the point of rebelling this late in the game?! GIVE IT UP ALREADY!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“<em>Wow,</em> such a negative attitude!” Karma chided, smirking. “That’s not the mindset needed for assassination!”</p><p>Rio sniggered. “The man needs a lesson in optimism!”</p><p>“Oh, no…” Nagisa couldn’t stop smiling while his classmates seemed to find it funny and terrifying.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Kanzaki rushed forward, repeatedly swiping at him with a taser. “One way or another, we're gonna see this thing through to the end!” she shouted.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“You tell him, Kanzaki! Taser his ass back to training camp!” Rio cheered, causing the girl to chuckle.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You don’t get to march in at the last minute and tell us what to do!” Terasaka yelled.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The government worker punched both of them away, sending them flying backward.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You have to trust us; we know how to handle Koro-sensei!” Isogai stressed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Stand down and let us do this our way!” Maehara finished.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The government worker glared at them and aimed his gun. Before he shot, however, something flew down from behind him and landed right next to his foot. He looked down to see an anti-sensei knife dug end-first in the dirt. He growled and prepared to rush forward, but wasn’t able to do anything before Nagisa swung upside-down from the tree branch above him and performed the clap stunner.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The government worker was frozen in place, staring wide-eyed at the student.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled as his classmate and the students cheered.</p><p>Terasaka laughed and clapped Nagisa on the shoulder. “Nice!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa grabbed both sides of the government worker’s head before flipping off of the tree and over his head, holding it in place. “Karma!” he shouted. Karma leaped into the air, a leg raised, and delivered a powerful axe kick to the face. The government worker collapsed. Nagisa crouched behind and Karma stood in front of him.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karma smiled faintly while Nagisa’s smile grew warmer.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed contently. (They’re finally working as a well-synced duo.)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The two students were breathing heavily.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma stepped forward. “Nagisa.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa looked up and smiled at him. They gave each other an energetic high five, wide smiles on their faces.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karma ruffled Nagisa’s hair. “Guess we do make a good team.”</p><p>Nagisa grinned. “Yeah, I guess we do.”</p><p>Karma’s grin became wicked. “Wanna go around spooking people this weekend! We could make mobsters wet their pants.”</p><p>Nagisa sighed. “Uh…”</p><p>“How about not!?” Sugino looked appalled.</p><p>“Why? It’ll be fun seeing them run around. We’d be like ninja’s!” Karma said brightly.</p><p>“NO!” Everyone yelled at him.</p><p>Asano sighed. “You’d get shot.” He raised an eyebrow. “Not that it’d be much of a loss, but the cleanup would be annoying.”</p><p>Karma shrugged, thinking about it. “Fine. Mobsters no. But some stupid high schoolers would be good! Maybe even better!”</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed quietly in despair, accepting it was a lost cause.</p><p>“Uh, how about we just leave this stuff for assassination?” Nagisa advised as he noticed Mr Karasuma burying his face in his palm. “We wouldn’t wanna accidentally scare a civilian or an old person.”</p><p>Karma hummed, considering it. “That’s true, I guess…”</p><p>A number of students and teachers sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Several of their classmates watched. Isogai, Maehara, and Kanzaki smiled. Terasaka frowned at them and turned away.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Suddenly, Kayano shouted, “Heads up! The guy is still moving!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Oh, shit, yeah we should probably make sure he’s down,” Karma commented offhandedly.</p><p>“You think!?” Seo snapped.</p><p>Nagisa looked sheepish. “Heh. Guess we were too caught up celebrating.”</p><p>Karma smirked. “Had to have that traditional movie congratulations!”</p><p>“Yeah, so the villain can take the opportunity to shoot you while you’re distracted,” Hazama said. </p><p>Fuwa shrugged. “It is a recurring trope.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Terasaka tazed the government worker as the other four held him down. “STUPID TEENAGERS- AAAAAAA!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter as the man was electrocuted.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Terasaka glared furiously at Karma and Nagisa, his eyes white. “HEY, DUMBASSES, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED INSTEAD OF HIGH FIVING EACH OTHER LIKE LOSERS!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>The laughter grew louder while Nagisa blushed and Karma scowled faintly.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma and Nagisa faced away from them, both of them lightly blushing in embarrassment. Nagisa smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Karma stared straight ahead with a mostly straight face, trying to play it off as if he hadn’t done anything.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“It’s true!” Terasaka scoffed, crossing his arms. “You’re meant to be professionals, idiots.”</p><p>“Uh, is anyone else concerned by how hard you’re electrocuting that man?” Machida commented.</p><p>“Meh, who cares, he can take it,” Muramatsu commented. “He seems tough enough.”</p><p>“Plus, biggest mistake you can make is not making sure the bad guy is knocked out,” Fuwa advised.</p><p>“True, if horror movies have taught us anything, you’ve gotta attack in groups!” Oota agreed.</p><p>“And don’t stop attacking until they’re knocked out!” Kayano said.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. “Or dead.”</p><p>“And you don’t take stupid breaks to do high fives!” Terasaka scoffed.</p><p>“Agreed, the high five was cliché as well as stupid,” Asano commented, causing Karma’s scowl to deepen.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“None of the troops are responding, sir,” one of the workers in the tent said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Dammit!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The students reached the top of the mountain. Isogai pushed his hand through the shield first, and when he walked through safely, the rest of the class followed. They ran through the small remainder of trees and stopped when they saw Koro-sensei in the schoolyard.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“I thought that sounded like you,” their teacher said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Kayano smiled wide along with her classmates who had similar warm looks on their faces, but her smile faltered when Ritsu shook a little in her arms.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class sighed. “Koro-sensei,” Nagisa said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You’ve come so far,” Koro-sensei said proudly. “Look at you.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The students smiled and rushed toward their teacher, celebrating the fact that they were able to see him again.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled warmly. “It will have been a dream come true to see you again.”</p><p>“Sir…” Hinano looked like she’d cry.</p><p>“I’m just glad we’re together again,” Kanzaki said sadly.</p><p>“Yeah, you shouldn’t be up there all alone!” Toka agreed.</p><p>A few of the other students and teachers exchanged wary looks.</p><p>“…But, what now?” Araki asked, causing 3-E to tense up. “You’re with him again but…”</p><p>“Well, we can help him escape!” Toka felt dread build up in her stomach. “Maybe we have a plan.”</p><p>“…Yeah.” Okuda grimaced. “Maybe…”</p><p>A horrible silence settled between them again as the reality set in.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, taking a risk by pulling most them close, to his relief they didn’t try to attack him and just looked up curiously. “Children, it’s alright…”</p><p>Nagisa hunched in on himself and leaned against their teacher.</p><p>Ritsu held onto Kayano and closed her eyes tight.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The leader in the surveillance tent slammed both fists down on a table. His eyes twitched with fury. “Those students crossed the barrier knowing full well the danger they’d be up against? What was this stunt supposed to accomplish?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“We can’t just leave a group of civilians to their own devices.” Karasuma still stood next to Bitch-sensei, his arms crossed. “If the target feels cornered, things could get desperate. We don’t want the situation to get any worse. May I suggest you send us in? Irina and I have experience dealing with these kids.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Bitch-sensei looked to the side and stuck out her tongue. “Bleh.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Well, they don’t have much of a choice now,” Ren commented.</p><p>Seo snorted. “Yeah, half their guys are gone.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The bright light from the laser in space could be seen from the mountain. The class stood with their teacher in front of the school.<br/><br/>“The laser’s almost charged up,” Kataoka said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“So it would seem,” Koro-sensei responded. “I imagine they’ll probably try firing the killing shot just shy of midnight. There’s enough concentrated power in that baby to shut down even my absolute defense form.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“What do we do?” Kataoka asked desperately.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Oota grimaced when he looked at E Class. (Oh, man…)</p><p>Nagisa started feeling sick. (We don’t have a plan…)</p><p>“Sir…” Kanzaki’s closed her eyes tight, resting her head on his side.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Koro-sensei patted her on the head. “My future self would have long made peace with it, and I’m still here, children, I’m not gone yet.”</p><p>Nagisa and a few of the others drew closer as they started to accept the inevitable was coming.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“We have to leave - let’s try to find a way out of here!” Kurahashi said. Her usually bright voice cracked and decreased in enthusiasm at each word. “Oh, I-I know! Y-you could take us as hostages, or something.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Several of the students nodded.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“I’m sorry, children,” Koro-sensei said seriously. “There’s no stopping this now.” The students’ eyes widened. “Too many people are aware of my existence.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class stared at the ground.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Hayami turned to him. “You knew it’d come to this eventually. You knew it all along.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Even if I don’t explode, the cat’s out of the bag. We’d be fools to think the world would accept the existence of something like me.” The screen showed a potential government meeting if he were to survive. There were pictures of him on the projectors as the people there still discussed ways to kill him. “Sooner or later, they’ll want to snuff me out. It’s a perfectly reasonable reaction.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“…He’d never be able to live a normal life,” Kanada muttered, staring at 3-E. “We know you care about him, but you have to be more realistic…”</p><p>“…But then that means there isn’t a way to save him,” Okuda said quickly, curling in on herself. “If we don’t try every outcome it’ll be like giving up.”</p><p>“Not giving up,” Koro-sensei said gently. “It’s just sometimes, no matter how much you try or fight…some things aren’t meant to last. That’s life and the world we live in.”</p><p>“But…” Toka grimaced. “You keep telling us to keep reaching high…”</p><p>Ritsu grimaced as another silence settled. “…There’s only so far you can reach, though.” Her voice was quiet. “You can bend the laws of physics and reconstruct reality but there’s always a cost for breaking limits, and sometimes that cost isn’t worth it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Machida asked warily, slightly unsure of the answer.</p><p>The AI stared at her hand which had flecks of rust near the fingertips. “I made a machine to bend time around me and slow things down because I was trying to make up for past mistakes.” She sighed. “Our lives begin and end because of a consequence of choices we and others make, which means sometimes we can’t fix everything, we can just try the best we can.”</p><p>The students seemed to contemplate this for a while as a silence stretched on.</p><p>Rio grimaced, thinking over everything they’d seen and would need to do.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You can’t tell me we wouldn’t have found a way around all that if we’d acted sooner!” Fuwa said desperately. “We could have busted up the barrier protectors, or gone on TV to try and make our case!” The screen showed a hypothetical picture of Isogai and Kataoka on the news.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Ritsu sighed. (I’m giving them more time, but it might not be enough…) She looked at her classmates and felt more emotions stir up. (I might have just made things worse or made them more lost…)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You’d have met with resistance,” Koro-sensei replied. “The public would decry you as dangerous, possibly demand you to be put under surveillance. And besides, the projectors’ defenses are impregnable.” His eyes extended out from his head to look up at the shield and laser. “If I so much as chuck a rock at them, the answer is anti-aircraft artillery. Likely as not, even given your skill, you would have been captured.” His face had a red double circle as he held up a tentacle. “That’s the level of sophistication we’re looking at here. No expense was spared, no technical innovation overlooked. In a very real way, my assassination represents the many desperate threads of mankind’s cumulative wisdom brought together for a single purpose. What an accomplishment! In truth, I’m honored.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yada looked to the ground. “So, then, you’re saying all the hard work we put into this… has been for nothing?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Never nothing,” Koro-sensei comforted, patting her back while she nestled by his side. “Remember, each action is a lesson with something new to learn.”</p><p>Toka sighed, still not feeling completely reassured.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Come now, Yada. I hardly think that’s fair.” Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on her head. “Think about it. You’ve journeyed to outer space, uncovered vital information! Surely we don’t call that nothing, especially when said information brought our classroom a much-needed ray of light! The past month may have been short, but also uncommonly sweet.” He pressed a tentacle against his tie. “That’s what it’s all about. The hard work gave you heart. You used every bit of what you’ve learned to come and see me one last time. For a teacher, there is no greater happiness.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class was silent for a moment until Terasaka angrily spoke up. “So time’s up, is that it?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Takebayshi looked at Koro-sensei. “I think we have to accept that this might be the outcome we get no matter what we do, so we can be prepare...emotionally.”</p><p>“…I don’t know if I’ll ever be emotionally prepared for this,” Kanzaki replied quietly.</p><p>Koro-sensei patted her head. “As I’ve said, I don’t want to die, children, but I’m not afraid of it, and a part of that comes with a resolve that I’ve partly learned through the years and my time as an assassin.”</p><p>“…I don’t know if we can keep making pas to kill you after everything we’ve seen,” Rio admitted, sighing. “We still have a duty, but emotionally, I don’t if I can do it.”</p><p>Karma sighed. “That’s the problem. Even if we end up killing him because we have to, it’ll only be because we’ve been pushed into a corner.”</p><p>“Fuck…” Muramatsu clutched his head. “Things are so complicated now!” He sighed. “I don’t know what we’re meant to do…”</p><p>“Yeah, it feels like we just ended up making more problems,” Yoshida commented.</p><p>Ritsu grimaced. “I know, and I’m sorry…” She tensed up when the memories stung. “I came back to save you and make things better…”</p><p>“And you have!” Kayano said firmly. “Even if we have different problems, it doesn’t mean there still isn’t good.” She smiled at her, clutching the robot’s shoulders. “Listen, you said it yourself, we can’t fix everything, but can try to do our best and make things better.”</p><p>“Look, we’re gonna need more time to work through our emotions and stuff,” Hara said, frowning. “But I agree we need to accept the real reality of what’s happening and actually make a plan so we aren’t caught off guard by the Government. We need to make a decision on what we want and what Koro-sensei wants.”</p><p>The class grew silent while Koro-sensei watched them curiously.</p><p>“…I want Koro-sensei to have a happy life,” Hinano said quietly.</p><p>“You know that borders on fantasy,” Asano said stiffly.</p><p>“But it’s not impossible…” Nagisa’s brow furrowed, looking towards A Class. “Can you honestly sit there, think about it, and say it’s impossible?”</p><p>There was a long pause and 3-E and the rest of the students thought about it.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei turned around to look at him. “Nyu?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“The risk is still less than one percent! And I don’t care what other people say, I’ll take those odds any day! We’ve been a hell of a lot closer to you than any of the jerks running this show. They have an obligation to hear us out! The octopus isn’t dangerous! He’s a pervert, sure, but he’s not dangerous!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei pated Terasaka’s head fondly. “That’s nice of you to say, Terasaka.”</p><p>Terasaka looked embarrassed. “I’m just pissed off at the government…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“As far as they’re concerned, we’re in over our heads,” Hazama said. “Why give delinquents the time of day, right? It’s much easier to brush us off.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Like we’re just gonna take it? Bullshit!” Muramatsu exclaimed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Next government suit that crosses my path-” Yoshida was cut off by Koro-sensei coming up behind the four of them, using his tentacles to push their heads to look at him.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Terasaka,” Koro-sensei said. “All of you. Permit me to give you a word of advice.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“…You’re gonna give it anyway,” Terasaka grumbled.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. “Of course.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>He flew back to the center of the group of students. “In life, we travel upstream, thrashing against the mighty current of society. More often than not, things simply won’t pan out as you wished. Don’t apportion blame. Society is in a circumstance of its own.” The screen showed a black-and-white picture of Koro-sensei as a human, holding a knife as he hid behind a broken wall in an old city. “Resist the temptation to renounce it. Believe me, your time and energy are far better channeled elsewhere.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“You’re all a part of society whether you like it or not,” Koro-sensei said gently. “And while we can work to make it better, each action is one step at a time. You can’t solve all your problems over night and there will be many times you get pushed down three steps every time you go up one.”</p><p>Nagisa sighed, listening carefully and thinking back to the similar lectures their teacher had given them both in real life and the future footage shown.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei stuck out his tongue and shrugged. “When hardship prevails, say, ‘That’s life!’ and marshal your dignity toward navigating the disappointment as best you can. When the water calms, ask yourself, ‘If society tosses me about like a piece of driftwood, is it wiser to stay the course or find another way?’ If E Class has taught you nothing else, take this to heart: in the Assassination Classroom, you don’t have to face hardships head-on.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Various memories from the school year flashed across the screen. Isogai and Karma invaded the batter’s space during the exhibition baseball game.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Isogai smiled slightly while Karma threw smug look at Shindo who rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Mimura, Okajima, and Maehara stood in front of a blackboard in the movie they played for Koro-sensei in Okinawa as a part of their big assassination attempt.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei made a small embarrassed sound when a few of his students laughed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Karma provoked A Class during the pole toppling competition.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes when Karma smiled wickedly.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You can run.” Kimura ran from the two guards he’d taunted in the Okinawa hotel. “You can hide.” The class used Sugaya’s camouflage skills to blend in with the wall in the second Reaper’s underground hideout.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Sugaya shared a smile with Kimura who chuckled.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Launch a sneak attack, if it’s not against the rules.” During the pole toppling match, Isogai, Kimura, and Karma ran into the bleachers. Muramatsu and Yoshida pulled at Asano, trying to make him fall from the stack of A Class students.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Asano looked annoyed when Isogai smiled cheerfully and patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Avail yourself of unconventional methods!” Nagisa crossdressed as a girl in the Okinawa hotel.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa grimaced when the image was shown, earning a head pat from Koro-sensei.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa kissed Kayano to make her forget about her bloodlust.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Both Kayano and Nagisa tensed up, turning bright red while some student chuckled faintly.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Whatever you choose, above all else, be determined. Don’t give frustration the last word. The beauty of trial and error is that there’s always hope. Never forget. When the moment calls for a decisive strike, you are an assassin.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Terasaka had his hands on his hips. “Ugh. Unbelievable. Of all the times to lecture.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled while his students smiled. “Well, as you’ve said, it is a talent of mine!”</p><p>Rio scoffed. “More like you just love your own voice.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei laughed. “What can I say? A lesson seemed appropriate! A good educator never passes up a good opportunity to teach.” Koro-sensei put a tentacle on the head of each of his students. “Thank you. Your rescue efforts move me more than you could possibly know. I’m embarrassed to admit that I’ve been holding back tears.” He held a tissue next to his face. His voice cracked. “Aren’t I a mess?” He brought back his tentacles.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“It really does mean a lot!” Koro-sensei sniffled. “You all love me so much and that’s all a sensei ever wants!”</p><p>Kanzaki wiped her eyes, smiling in amusement at how dramatic he was being. “Well, that’s because you’re a good teacher.</p><p>A sad silence settled for a while as Koro-sensei sniffled and dabbed his eyes.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nagisa’s hand reached up to the spot on his head where Koro-sensei’s tentacle had just been. (How… How can he be so composed? I don’t… I mean, if he’d never come here, he might have been able to lead a normal life.) The screen cut to black. (It’s us. We were the reason.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Sir, I know you’ve said that with everything with your past crimes you deserve to die,” Nagisa said, looking up. “But there’s other ways you can make up for your mistakes, if you die you’re not making the lives of your victim’s families better, it might bring closure emotionally, but there are other ways to do that.”</p><p>“He has a point,” Kayano replied. “I got my closure from learning the truth, and actually speaking to you. The fact you regret your actions helps, and even if we can’t speak for your victim’s families, Nagisa’s right that there are other ways to give them closure and also help them.”</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, staring at them for a while. “…There is still the biology element.” He looked at his tentacles. “I’ve run through the science and I have strong evidence that what happened to me can’t be reversed or removed.”</p><p>“Maybe you won’t ever go back to normal, but could there be a way for you to at least got back to something the government wouldn’t consider a threat?” Sugino asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but they’d still view him as a test subject,” Machida argued. “If he looks human then it would be easier for him to hide but…”</p><p>“It would still be something,” Kataoka said, growing more determined.</p><p>“Yes, we have limits, but if we don’t try to reach them we won’t see how high they are.” Rinka frowned.</p><p>“…It might not actually be impossible,” Koyama muttered, scratching his head.</p><p>Asano frowned. “You have a theory?”</p><p>Koyama shrugged. “Well, Koro-sensei’s DNA is mutating right? And a part of what was going to make him explode was his mutating cells, correct? So theoretically we could try to mutate his cells back to something more human, or at least make it so he could look human.”</p><p>“You really think so?” Ren looked surprised.</p><p>Koyama looked embarrassed. “It’s just an idea! There’s no evidence it’d work!”</p><p>“Plus I don’t think any of us are smart enough to do it,” Araki commented.</p><p>Ritsu curled her hand into a fist, feeling something spark in her processors. “…I could do it.”</p><p>The room seemed to tense around them, looking over at her.</p><p>“…You could?” Nagisa found it hard to breathe, trying not to get too hopeful. “How?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know yet,” Ritsu admitted, frowning as she sat up straighter, thinking. “But what Koyama suggested might be possible.” She tried to run the calculations, but it was hard to think, her brain feeling like it was overheating. “But there’s a huge risk, we could end up triggering the atoms to explode or worse make him into a monster…”</p><p>Koro-sensei and may of the others winced, growing disturbed.</p><p>“I don’t fancy becoming another experiment,” Koro-sensei admitted quietly.</p><p>Ritsu nodded grimly. “There’s also the risk of the DNA mutating into something similar to the mutation which caused the apocalypse…”</p><p>Nagisa felt a touch of fear. “We can’t let that happen.”</p><p>“No, we can’t,” Ritsu grimaced, weighing up the options, as a resolve started to grow within her. “…If I stay…I might be able to help.” She touched her broken spine. “But I can’t stay in this body.”</p><p>“Wait, you’ll stay?” Kayano held her breath. “Really?”</p><p>Ritsu clutched her head. “it’s not that easy…”</p><p>The others looked confused again.</p><p>Ritsu grimaced when it hurt to think. “I can barely function like this, my memories are frying my processors—this body wasn’t built to manage my emotions---I was barely surviving on the internet until I got uploaded.”</p><p>“So, what do you want us to do?” Machida asked cautiously.</p><p>“…This body is getting sucked back in soon.” Ritsu touched the back of her head. “But there might be a way…” She looked at Koro-sensei searchingly. “Sir, if you’re willing to give it a chance, then I’ll stay to help.”</p><p>The students and teachers looked from her to Koro-sensei.</p><p>The octopus stayed quiet, weighing up the consequences carefully. “If it’s too much of a risk and poses a danger to you all, I won't take part.” He frowned. “Some things aren’t worth the risk…but, if there is a way we can carry out the procedure carefully and safely, then…I’ll agree.”</p><p>“You will?!” Toka looked up in surprise.</p><p>“If it’s too dangerous, I won’t be able to support it,” Karasuma commented, frowning. “But if it’s what the class wants as a whole, I won’t get in the way.”</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed. “Just don’t go causing the end of the world…”</p><p>“Agreed.” Koro-sensei hummed. “Though, it won’t guarantee I’ll live though, but I’m willing to try if it means Ritsu will try as well.”</p><p>Ritsu nodded, trying to smother the unsureness growing. “I am going to try, but only for your sakes…” She grimaced, looking at the others. “I’ll need help if I’m going to pull it off.”</p><p>“You know you have it,” Machida reassured. “Just tell us what to do and we’ll do it.”</p><p>Ritsu hummed, looking back at the screen, knowing what was coming next. “Pay attention to what’s happening, that way it’ll make things easier to explain in a bit.”</p><p>The others looked a little lost but still nodded all the same.</p><p>Ritsu couldn’t stop the dread that was starting to spread. (I hope I’m making the right choice…)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei turned around. “By the way, Nakamura,” he said, his serious demeanor replaced with his normal one, “I couldn’t help but notice how delicately you carried yourself during the last battle. And, uh… do I smell something sweet, by chance?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Huh? Rio looked surprised while Koro-sensei felt a spark of excitement.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Your ears are as sharp as your nose,” Nakamura responded, amused. She unhooked a pack from around her waist and walked forward. She set it down in front of him and opened it. “It’s been exactly one year to the day since the moon blew up, and, if I remember correctly, Miss Yukimura designated today as your birthday.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei drooled over the delicious strawberry and raspberry cake Nakamura had set in front of him.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Aw!” Miura looked impressed. “That looks delicious!”</p><p>“CAKE!” Koro-sensei was salivating.</p><p>“EW!” His students jumped away from him when he started to drool all over.</p><p>“Gross!” Yoshida wiped the drool off his face.</p><p>“But it looks so delicious!” Koro-sensei looked like he’d cry and his stomach grumbled loudly. “I’M SO HUNGRY!”</p><p>“How the hell did Nakamura transport that with no damage?!” Hatanaka questioned.</p><p>Rio winked. “Skills.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nakamura smiled. “Yeah, it’s no big deal,” she said, overly proud. “But, I mean, if you wanna shower me with praise for getting it here intact, then- Ugn- Hey!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei’s face was pink and drool was coming out of his mouth.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Rio looked annoyed while some of the students started to laugh. “Seriously!? I was in the middle of a speech and everything!”</p><p>“But it looks delicious!” Koro-sensei whined. “I’m a starved man! I NEED SUGAR!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Sorry, but this is… my first taste of sweet in a week!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Nakamura marched over to him. “Don’t you dare get your drool on it! Ugh! So gross!” She turned to her classmates. “Alright, guys, let’s sing!” She lit a candle on the top of the cake. “And, go!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sense sniffed. “You’re all too kind!”</p><p>Nagisa smiled warmly. “It’s the least we can do…”</p><p>“Yeah, everyone deserves to have their birthday celebrated,” Kanzaki said kindly. “It’s important.”</p><p>Koro-sensei looked content. “…Thank you.”</p><p>“Ah, shit,” Seo hissed, starting to feel emotions. “They seriously had to get him a cake.”</p><p>“It’s so heartwarming I can’t take it!” Araki despaired.</p><p>Tsuda scowled when her eyes stung. “Ugh…my heart…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class sang to their teacher. “Happy birthday to you, happy-”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled softly when he saw the warm glow of the candlelight up the room.</p><p>Karma tried not to scowl, feeling a mix of emotions start to bubble up into sadness as he watched the singing.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed fondly, feeling warm as he listened to their voices. (They really are a blessing…) He looked at his students and felt a strong urge to pull them into a hug again.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Dude,” Terasaka interrupted as the class kept going, “do we even have the rights to this song?” Kataoka pinched his cheek and he came in with a very off-key, “You!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Fuwa threw a shoe and Terasaka. “Hey! I’m the fourth wall breaker here!”</p><p>“Ah!” Terasaka rubbed his bruised head. “What the hell?!”</p><p>“He makes a valid point,” Oota commented, shrugging.</p><p>“So, what it’s only illegal if it’s being recorded,” Fumio said, shrugging.</p><p>Fuwa gave a nervous laugh. “Heh. Exactly!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Happy birthday dear Koro-sensei, happy birthday to you!” The class clapped and celebrated.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Come on, blow out the candle!” Maehara said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(My wish already came true,) Koro-sensei thought gratefully. (A far greater reward than I could ever deserve.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Koro-sensei…” Kayano smiled faintly, feeling a warm glow rise up from her stomach.</p><p>“It’s true,” Koro-sensei said quietly. “We might not be related but…this class does feel like a family and I love all of you very much.”</p><p>Toka buried her face in Kataoka’s shoulders when tears came on.</p><p>“We love you too,” Okuda murmured, wiping her eyes.</p><p>Karma looked down, feeling embarrassed when he tried to force himself to speak. “…Yeah…We do.” His brow furrowed, looking up at his teacher.</p><p>Nagisa looked faintly surprised when he heard but then smiled. “Yeah, we love you, sir!”</p><p>Karasuma felt his chest tighten as he watched his students crowd around Koro-sensei and voice their shared sentiments.</p><p>“Oh, shit…” Seo started choking up. “Fuck…”</p><p>“Ugh…these feelings…” Tanaka looked in pain, looking at E Class. “I can’t…”</p><p>Asano grimaced when he saw the family love radiating from 3-E to Koro-sensei. “Damn them…” His chested filled with horrible feeling of sadness and disgusting empathy. “Why do they have to be so sentimental?”</p><p>“My chest hurts!” Koyama complained.</p><p>Ren’s eyes stung. “It’s so wholesome.”</p><p>Kanada burst into sobs. “It’s so sad!”</p><p>Tsuchiya cried, grabbing onto Seo for comfort. “Stupid losers!”</p><p>Seo tried to pry her off. “Ah!”</p><p>Miura covered her face as she sobbed. “The fact they got him a cake…”</p><p>“Uh…” Rio frowned and looked over at 3-A who looked like they were having spasms. “… Are they okay?!”</p><p>Nagisa wiped his eyes, feeling his emotions settled as he became confused. “Are…are some of them crying?”</p><p>Isogai patted Asano on the shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay to be emotional.”</p><p>“I’m not emotional,” Asano snapped, whacking his hand away, as he smothered his sadness stubbornly. “None of this has even happened yet.”</p><p>“It’s just allergies!” Koyama yelled.</p><p>“…We’re in a bubble,” Takebayashi commented.</p><p>“Shut up!” Seo snapped petulantly, holding back tears. “Your singing sucked anyway!”</p><p>“…Uh…” Nagisa raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I feel they’re being defensive,” Kayano commented, shrugging.</p><p>“Just play the footage!” Tsuda shouted, struggling to hold back tears.</p><p>Hatanaka was opening sobbing while Asami and Hokoma awkwardly patted him on the back.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei’s face turned white as he blew out the candle. As it went out, however, a tentacle from behind them smashed violently into the cake, causing it to explode in all directions Koro-sensei could do nothing but stare. The class stepped back in shock. The tentacle retreated back to where it had come from.</strong> </b>
</p><p>The students and teachers jerked back in shock as a darkness suddenly appeared on screen, replacing their sadness with dread.</p><p>“What…?” Nagisa’s voice shook, staring at the screen in alarm.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“And many more,” Yanagisawa sang, walking out from the forest with someone zipped up in a black full bodysuit.<br/><br/></strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class gasped.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Oh, shit…” Terasaka paled as the rest of the class realized what was happening.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Shiro!” Terasaka exclaimed, clenching his teeth.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Yanagisawa,” Koro-sensei said quietly.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“The hour is upon us,” Yanagisawa said with a twisted smirk. The skin of the person next to him bubbled as he stood there.</strong> </b>
</p><p>He students and teachers started to grow uncomfortable, feeling their skin crawl when they saw the disturbing sight.</p><p>Kayano shivered. (If that’s what I think it is…)</p><p>Koro-sensei grew cold. (Just who did he experiment on?)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“So, then, permit me to give you the gift of the world’s cruellest death.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The person next to Yanagisawa unzipped his bodysuit down to his neck, revealing two eyes that glowed bright white in a face of shadows. “Hello, there,” he said, his voice low and echoey. “You do know who I am, don’t you, sir?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei’s breathing shook.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei stomach dropped, shivering when he recognized who it was.</p><p>Nagisa looked over at him as started to feel sick. (That voice…)</p><p>(Oh, no.) Kayano saw Koro-sensei’s expression and started to piece things together.</p><p>Ritsu grimaced, looking down.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“I should reintroduce him for the benefit of your students!” Yanagisawa said, smiling. “This, boys and girls, is the pupil who stole the name ‘Reaper’ from your teacher.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Reaper 2.0 stepped forward, tentacles popping out of the back of his head with a squish.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“As of today, I take the liberty of christening him the new and vastly improved Koro-sensei!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Reaper 2.0’s body exploded, his size multiplying and giving him a much more intimidating appearance. He was several times his normal height and had large, red tentacles coming out of his head and neck. He used two giant tentacles to stand and had two tentacle arms with hands. He didn’t have skin on his face, similar to when he was human. His eyes were black with white pupils. He growled, releasing a cloud of white smoke from his mouth.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Oh, fuck…” One student swallowed back vomit.</p><p>Nagisa shook slightly as he stared at the screen. (He looks like a monster.)</p><p>Karasuma stared at the screen in horror, while Bitch-sensei looked like she’d be sick.</p><p>“Oh, my God,” Etsuki-sensei whispered, covering her mouth. “How can that be…?”</p><p>“N-no…” Koro-sensei felt his eyes sting. (What has he done to him?!)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Koro-sensei stared up at Reaper 2.0, sweating nervously. His breathing was shaky. The words from the day the second Reaper betrayed him echoed in his mind.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Shame you never really knew me. Maybe another time. It’s been fun, though.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei dipped his head in shame. (No, I didn’t…I had all the time to but…)</p><p>Karma looked at his teacher worriedly, before glancing at Nagisa smile looked grim.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(I thought if I could pass my skills onto an apprentice, the scope of my work would broaden,) Koro-sensei thought, thinking back to when the second Reaper was a child - when they first met, he’d smiled at him with so much admiration and enthusiasm.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei’s stomach twisted when he saw the looks on the boys face. (His future could have been so much brighter…)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(And well, he volunteered so eagerly! How could I not accept? Here was a boy who coveted power, so power I taught him, in spades.) Koro-sensei as a human had a knife at the throat of his young apprentice. (To inspire loyalty, I emphasized the chasm between our respective gifts.) The young assassin aimed a gun with a smile as his mentor instructed him. (I gave him profit and awe, in equal measure. Betrayal ought not have been possible.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The Reaper’s apprentice, now a teenager, stood over several papers on a table, smiling brightly “Master, I’ve looked over the infiltration route for this job! I say we take the east side - fewer guards there! It’ll be much easier! I’m happy to do the prep work for us! Couple of minor tweaks ought to do the trick.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Hm. I don’t think so,” the Reaper replied. “We’ll stick to the plan as is, thank you.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The young assassin’s smile faded.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed. “I barely even noticed…” He curled his tentacles tight. “I brushed it off. I was dismissive.”</p><p>“But you learned from it,” Kayano reminded him.</p><p>“Yes, but at the cost of steering him down this path,” Koro-sensei replied quietly.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The screen showed another memory.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The apprentice held two knives and smiled. “Master! I’ve come up with a knife move that’s guaranteed to spill blood!” He spun the knives around in his hands. “It’s a dual wield variation on your own signature method-”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The Reaper rushed at him, trapping one wrist between his side and elbow and forcing the other knife at his apprentice’s throat.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Many of the students flinched while Koro-sensei shame grew.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Hm. Not terribly effective. Unless you want the blood spilled to be your own, master the method I actually taught you.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>His apprentice looked up at him with a combination of fear, frustration, and desperation.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>After a while, the student’s smile had permanently faded.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(I shouldn’t have been so hard on him,) Koro-sensei thought regretfully. (Truly, I shudder to think how much I didn’t know.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>“…I didn’t teach him,” Koro-sensei said softly. “I just broke him, and then expected loyalty as a result…” His shoulders hunched. “He just wanted my approval and I…I pushed him towards this path…”</p><p>Everyone was silent as Koro-sensei’s shame grew like a dark cloud smothering the air.</p><p>“Then what are you going to do to fix it?” Asano narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei tensed more. “Well…” He sighed. “Honestly, I don’t think anything I say or do will earn his forgiveness…”</p><p>“It isn’t about earning his forgiveness.” Asano scowled, growing annoyed. “It’s about steering him off the path that makes him into Shiro’s next Guinee pig.”</p><p>Koro-sensei winced while the others watched hesitantly. “…He’s very prideful, he wouldn’t—”</p><p>“If you really care about him, then stop making excuses because you’re afraid of facing your own failure,” Asano snapped, surprising the others. “You’re<em> his</em> <em>teacher</em> and <em>you’re </em>the reason he is what he is, so unless everything you teach is lie, it’s your duty to try everything within your power to save him.”</p><p>Koro-sensei’s eyes widened as the smoke from his shame cleared a little.</p><p>“You don’t have to do it alone,” Karma spoke up, frowning.</p><p>“Yeah, you said we were a family,” Toka’s brow furrowed. “That means the Reaper 2.0 is apart of that too right? Since he’s technically your family as well.”</p><p>“And even if he is crazy and annoying, he doesn’t deserve to be Shiro’s new lab rat,” Terasaka said, frowning. “If we’re gonna save Itona, we should save him too.”</p><p>Koro-sensei stared at them all for a moment, feeling a swell of pride and warmth overshadow the guilt and shame. “You’re right, children. I…we can stop this. <em>We</em> can help him.” His thoughts lingered on the happy and smiling boy his apprentice used to be. “Even if he won’t forgive me, I owe it to him to try to help and teach him another way.”</p><p>“It might work… Bitch-sensei frowned, remembering the conversation Karasuma’s counterpart had on screen. “But he might be too far gone, so it’s not certain.”</p><p>“But it could deliver a better result than him turning into a tentacle monster,” Itsumi-sensei offered.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. “It’s true, having the Reaper 2.0 would turn into a whole new threat to humanity.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, did Shiro think that through?” Osamu commented. “I mean, if this new tentacle monster can’t be controlled then, he’s just made an even bigger threat to the world!”</p><p>“When does he ever actually think about the consequences properly,” his friend replied.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>He thought back to what Aguri had said.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“He wanted your approval!” she said with a smile, pointing to her eyes. “Everything he did was just to get your attention, believe me!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>A picture of the young second Reaper appeared on the screen.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(I’m sorry,) Koro-sensei thought, his words cracking with regret. (You were the first student I took under my wing… and I never gave you credit.)</strong> </b>
</p><p>A lot of the students looked over at Koro-sensei pityingly.</p><p>Koro-sensei’s sadness flared up again, but it mixed in with his resolve. “I’ll show him another path,” he said, while his students listened. “Maybe he’ll listen, even if he still goes down the path of assassination, I’d rather that then have him become this creature…”</p><p>“Good.” Asano nodded in approval. “Because you made this mess so you better do your best to clean it up.”</p><p>Ren nearly laughed. “A little harsh…”</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes. “Someone needs to get him to stop lamenting and actually do something about it.”</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled sadly when he heard. “True…very true…” He reached over and gently patted Asano on the head. “Thank you, Asano.”</p><p>Asano scowled at the head pat while a few of 3-E and the other students looked amused.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The government watched in shock what was happening on the mountain from their surveillance cameras.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(Yanagisawa,) the person in charge thought, glaring at the screen. (This showing up now… is that a part of your plan?)</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>His subordinate next to him looked over. “Well, this does give us the opportunity to collect combat data,” he said matter-of-factly. “Not to mention, a body.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Karasuma grimaced as a spread of anger rippled throughout the assembly hall.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“A single specimen would win the war on terror overnight,” the leader responded. “An invincible killing machine. The list of practical applications is virtually endless!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Reaper 2.0 leaped into the air and landed on the roof of the school. The students backed away from him.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Uh, are these guys idiots!?” Bando exclaimed. “They seriously think they could control and use the Reaper 2.0 like that!?”</p><p>“Like, seriously, can you imagine the political ramifications!?” Hoga exclaimed.</p><p>“They are idiots, I thought we already clarified that?” Naoka commented.</p><p>“Even if they could control Reaper 2.0, it could trigger an armrace on creating new super creatures,” Kataoka said, frowning.</p><p>Takebayashi nodded. “Not to mention it could also start a war if the other countries turned against us.”</p><p>“Fucking morons!” Terasaka exclaimed.</p><p>“To be honest, they’re just thinking about power,” Asano commented, frowning. “Which would be an advantage if they could successfully control the creature, but the politics is a whole other minefield.”</p><p>“Not to mention how many people could die if they did lots of experiments,” Mimura said, looking worried. “And that could end up giving Shiro more power!”</p><p>Kayano looked disgusted. “Like hell that’s happening.” She turned to Shiro. “Is this what causes the apocalypse?!”</p><p>Ritsu sighed, as they all turned to listen. “Yes, and no. There is a formula Shiro created, as seen with Reaper 2.0 here, but it’s not the one inside of Reaper 2.0—that formula is too unstable.”</p><p>Kayano frowned as she and the others tried to understand. “So, it’s a different formula.”</p><p>“You’ll see it shortly,” Ritsu said, sighing. “And once you’ll see it, it’ll be easier to explain.”</p><p>(Another formula…) Nagisa stared at the screen. (Just how bad is this going to get?)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“What’s that?!” Yoshida asked. “No, seriously! Aw, crap!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>(Reaper 2.0,) Nagisa thought, (the one who attacked us!)</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Okay, before it was just his face, but now his entire body freaks me the hell out!” Yoshida exclaimed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“EXACTLY!” A lot of students were in agreement.</p><p>Yoshida made a vomiting noise. “He even sounds gross!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“He underwent the same modifications as your precious octopus,” Yanagisawa explained, “With one difference. Quite unlike Itona and my would-be sister-in-law, he <em>begged </em>for them.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei winced, imagining how desperate his apprentice must have been considering how stubborn and prideful the boy was. “My apprentice hates begging…” he murmured, starting to feel his eyes water. “He’s stubborn and prideful…”</p><p>“He would have been vulnerable after his fight with Mr Karasuma,” Nagisa said quietly, as a similar feeling spread across the hall.</p><p>“Something Shiro would have taken full advantage of no doubt.” Koro-sensei felt a wave of hatred at the thought of it. (How dare he!) He imagined a horrible image of his apprentice grovelling to Shiro for ‘<em>help’ </em>while the scientist stared down at him smugly. “I won’t let that happen…”</p><p>Nagisa nodded, watching his teacher carefully as the room seemed colder.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Far be it from me to judge, but I think that puts him a cut above. I know, wrap your head around that!” he said eagerly.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Bastard,” Kayano snarled.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“A man able to overwhelm you in human form now possesses unlimited power. Tentacles fueled by pure hatred. Can you imagine?”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Reaper 2.0 leaped off of the school at Koro-sensei. The teacher tried to dodge, but Reaper 2.0 let off a blast of white light, sending the students flying into the air. The teacher, who had tried to block the attack, was pushed across the schoolyard as he let out a shout of effort, leaving a large trail in the ground.</strong> </b>
</p><p>The students and teacher reeled back from the noise which overwhelmed the hall.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“That was a sonic boom,” Yanagisawa said. “His tentacles have an initial velocity of Mach 20.” Reaper 2.0 went after Koro-sensei again. “Their top speed, however… is Mach 40!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Reaper 2.0 threw hit after hit at Koro-sensei, causing the teacher to be tossed back and forth.</strong> </b>
</p><p>“MACH 40?!” Mimura choked.</p><p>“OH, SHIT!” Someone yelled. “YOU GUYS ARE FUCKED!”</p><p>“Thanks for the heads up,” Karma growled out, glaring at the screen. “How powerful is this thing?”</p><p>Nagisa gawked. “How can he even go that fast?”</p><p>“Uh, mad science!” Seo snapped. “The thing’s a monster!”</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his heart sink when he imagined the toll taken on his apprentice’s mind and humanity. “It is…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“How… How is that even possible?” Okajima exclaimed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>"In essence, his basic performance level is doubled. The tentacles amplify 2.0’s ungodly kinetic vision and intuition. He is readily adaptable to a supersonic world. Unlike some people, he took to his tentacles with ease. He shares that in common with version 1.0.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Reaper 2.0 smacked Koro-sensei into the air.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Koro-sensei!” Nagisa exclaimed.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei winced slightly as some students flinched from the screen.</p><p>“He’s battering him like a rag doll,” Hashimoto looked worried. “How is he meant to defeat that thing?!”</p><p>“How is anyone meant to defeat that?!” Tomo questioned.</p><p>“There’ll be a way.” Koro-sensei voice was grave as he tried to imagine what his future-self’s plan was. “Physically I’m weaker, but that doesn’t guarantee victory, remember, children?!”</p><p>There were a number of nods as the students and teachers watched the octopus questionably.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Reaper 2.0 continued to use his sonic booms on Koro-sensei in the air, causing the teacher to scream when hit.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Nagisa flinched when he heard the screen while more and more students cringed.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“The most significant difference, though, is that his tentacles, quite unlike yours and those of the octopus, were designed for sustained use,” Yanagisawa continued. “He requires no upkeep, rendering him effectively disposable. In exchange for being given three months to live—”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt like he couldn’t breathe for a second when the death sentence for his apprentice was casually spoken.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“--he can tap continuously into one thinkable reservoir of strength. Oh, and his expiration date does not come with an explosion.” Yanagisawa laughed. “Efficient, deadly, sustainable, and safe!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“HOW THE FUCK IS THIS SAFE?!” Seo shouted.</p><p>“It at least has a time limit and won’t blow up the world,” Araki winced. “But, even then…”</p><p>“Even if he has three months to live, does this idiot not realise how dangerous this monster is?!” Tsuda looked outraged. “And fuck, that’s not even mentioning the human right violated! I mean, how fucked up do you have to be?!”</p><p>“Extremely.” Kayano looked disgusted. “Yanagisawa’s always been a monster, but this insane!”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Why do you always have to do this?” Kayano glared at him. “Why do you always have to hurt people? Do your own dirty work for once!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yanagisawa smirked, pulling off his hood. “You think I’m not willing to?” He held up a syringe gun and injected tentacle seed into his neck. The class gasped.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei gasped. “No!”</p><p>“Oh, no.” Kayano’s eyes widened. “No…”</p><p>“He’s seriously injecting himself!” Aoi questioned, reeling back. “He really has lost it.”</p><p>“He has.” Karasuma gritted his teeth.</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Karma stared at the screen in alarm.</p><p>Sugino looked sick. “He’s seriously gonna just…”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“You think I’m not prepared to meet my own demise? Come now, that’s very naïve.” A dark web of what looked like cracks under his skin began at the place where the needle was in his neck and spread further and further across his skin.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“What did he just do?” Sugaya asked.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Okuda’s hands covered her mouth. “Oh no!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Yanagisawa flung off his jacket and threw it behind him. The dark webs covered his entire body. “I am beyond giving a damn whether I live or die. Everything I cared for was stolen from me long ago.” His body pulsed and his arms began to move like tentacles. Reaper 2.0 continued to attack Koro-sensei, who was screaming in pain. “I am merely a collection of muscle fibers, joints, nerves. Fertile ground for tentacle implantation.” He turned around and smiled evilly at the students. “No, an empty temple where godlike powers can thrive!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>“Ugh…” Rio felt nauseous. “Gross!”</p><p>The others shared similar feelings.</p><p>“He’s lost his humanity and mind,” Karasuma murmured.</p><p>Bitch-sensei held back some vomit. “Pretty sure he lost his humanity years ago—crazy bastard.”</p><p>
  <b> <strong>He rushed forward, facing the fight between Reaper 2.0 and Koro-sensei. “Know this, guinea pig!” he shouted to the teacher. The purple tentacle weakening light shone out of his fake eye's device. His other eye was wide and he wore a menacing smile. “Your death will haunt these children for the rest of their earthly existences!”</strong> </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei curled his tentacles tight when he looked at his students. (Defeating him won’t be easy, but I’ll have to try everything if I’m going to protect the children.)</p><p>
  <b> <strong>Reaper 2.0 smacked Koro-sensei toward the ground. “WHAT THE-” Koro-sensei shouted. He flung up a cloud of dust on impact.</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>The class watched in concern.</strong> </b>
</p><p>Ritsu grimaced. “…That’s the formula I was talking about.”</p><p>The students and teachers looked over to her.</p><p>“That’s the formula?” Okuda murmured, cringing when she saw the syringe. “The one he injected himself with…”</p><p>“Wait, so he’s gonna turn into those squid zombies?!” Yoshida looked horrified.</p><p>“No,” Ritsu replied, trying to simplify it. “The formula he injected here, is extracted in five years from now, for healing.”</p><p>“Healing?” Nagisa looked surprised.</p><p>Ritsu stared at the dent in her arm. “They thought they could use it for its regenerating properties if they combined it with the tentacle samples leftover. They were trying to make a medicine…” She curled her arms around herself. “They were trying to help people… but it all went wrong, and I was too distracted to stop it before it was too late…”</p><p>There was a heavy silence in the assembly hall</p><p>“So…we have to stop him from making the formula?” Hazama asked.</p><p>“Yes, but there’s also the tentacle samples as well, which will be harder since they’re scattered in different labs.” Ritsu sighed. “I was only able to find out maybe 60% of where most of them were stored.” She touched her arm and clicked open a compartment, checking how much time they had. “I have the data downloaded in the USB I gave Machida. The one that rebooted me…”</p><p>“So, we have to find and destroy the tentacle samples and stop Shiro, that’s how we stop the apocalypse?” Nagisa was already writing it down.</p><p>“Yes…” Ritsu looked deep in thought, touching the back of her head. “It’s easier said then done, but if you do that, it would reduce the likelihood of the apocalypse by 90%.”</p><p>“It can be reduced more if you’re helping us,” Machida reminded her. “You said you’d stay to help save Koro-sensei, so if you stay longer you can help prevent the apocalypse.”</p><p>Ritsu remained silent for a while, unnerving the others. “I’m going to stay, but…” She sighed, shaking her head. “We don’t have much time. Let’s finish this, then we can discuss the logistics.”</p><p>The others looked wary but didn’t object.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>“Listen to me, class,” Koro-sensei said, his tone completely serious and borderline aggressive. “There’s something I neglected to mention in my earlier lesson. A clever assassin may avoid confrontation for a while, but sooner or later, the fight will come. And when it does, every last ounce of strength will be put to the test! In my case… that would be now.”</strong> </b>
</p><p>The students looked over at Koro-sensei in surprise.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. “We can only outrun our past for so long, children.” His resolve was strong. “I won’t abandon my apprentice, I let my fear stop me from confronting…I can’t allow that to continue.”</p><p>Nagisa smiled faintly. “You won’t have to face it alone, sir. You have us.”</p><p>Koro-sensei patted him on the head. “I know.” He looked over at the students at the front. “Let’s finish this.”</p><p>Uchida smiled. “Yes, sir!” He shoved Bando out of the way and pressed play.</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Season 2 Episode 23: Final Boss Time or You're Going to Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Bit of a delay due to stress at work, but here we are.<br/>Thanks to Flamebeoregano33 and -av427 for making the transcript for this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>"Class..." The students looked over to the field where Korosensei stood, dust flying through the air. "There's something I neglected to mention in my earlier lesson: even an assassin who's clearly avoided all head-to-head battles is sure to have a number of times in life when he or she must fight with every last ounce of strength. In my case..." Korosensei stood up and got into a fighting position. "...that would be now!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei took a deep breath, knowing things might be too late for his apprentice. "I should have stopped running sooner..."</p><p>"We can understand why you did," Nagisa replied, grimacing.</p><p>"Yes, but it doesn't make it better," Koro-sensei replied, sighing. "I let my fear control my actions even though I was preaching the opposite."</p><p>"Everyone makes mistakes," Okuda reasoned. "At you're acknowledging it now, and it's like you say, sometimes it takes time to change and be better."</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0 let out a roar before launching himself at Korosensei, who did the same. Reaper 2.0 and Korosensei launched themselves at each other in the air repeatedly until Korosensei was thrown to the ground, sending dirt flying through the air on impact. The students used their arms to shield their faces as much as they could.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Korosensei!" Nagisa yelled.</b>
</p><p>A number of students winced as the fight intensified. "How is he even supposed to defeat that thing?" Otani whispered.</p><p>Kataoka grimaced when she heard. "There has to be some of kind of way."</p><p>"Yeah, Koro-sensei is smart, and great at improvising," Hara muttered.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0 and Korosensei launched themselves at each other once more before the screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The opening song started to play...</b>
</p><p>"Uh, so do you wanna play it?" Uchida asked, looking at Ritsu.</p><p>She grimaced, curling her knees up to her chin, knowing what was to come. "...You can play it."</p><p>A few students exchanged unsure looks.</p><p>"Well, okay then." He pressed the play button.</p><p>
  <b>The opening board started to play memories from the school year.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wait, just hang on a sec!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I scream, but it gets me nowhere</b>
</p><p>"I know the mood is serious, but these songs are nice," Kanzaki said sheepishly, making Ritsu smile. "It's like seeing all the memories together to show how we learned."</p><p>"Yeah, it's cute." Rio smiled faintly.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled. "So nostalgic!"</p><p>"Is it really nostalgia if it hasn't happened yet?" Oota questioned.</p><p>Fuwa shushed him. "Anime styled openings are poetic. True works of art!"</p><p>"...But we're not in an anime," Hokoma said.</p><p>"Meh. I said <em>anime-style</em>, same concept different setting," Fuwa replied dismissively.</p><p>
  <b>I put all my strength into being afraid of</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The limits that just kept on closing in</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene showed flashes of how the students used to be compared to how they were now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reality is merciless</b>
</p><p>"I kind of get the poetic idea, like the lyric are pretty much a sum up of everything you guys have accomplished and gone through," Machida commented.</p><p>"Yeah..." Kayano looked amused. "You know, I'll admit, this isn't exactly how I imagined my first middle school experience."</p><p>The other students laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, the whole joining a school with a tyrannic regime and assassination never really crossed my mind," Rio joked, making some more of them laugh. "Or the whole-time travel thing as well."</p><p>Fuwa wiped a tear from her eye. "An Otaku's dream!"</p><p>
  <b>And time is especially tricky</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's like someone's snatching away the blanket I just can't sleep without</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We laughed and fretted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aguri was shown touching the glass in the lab, staring at the human Koro-sensei/Reaper as the screen changed from the passed to the present.</b>
</p><p>(Aguri!) Koro-sensei made a sniffling noise, staring at the screen longingly while Kayano sighed.</p><p>"Oh, it isn't glitching," Hinano looked pleased.</p><p>"Yeah, it was only a few in the beginning." Ritsu smiled still, opening up her wrist and pressing some buttons. "But the versions from here are fixed."</p><p>"Well, that's good," Kanzaki replied.</p><p>Koro-sensei blew his nose. "Beautiful Aguri can be properly appreciated!"</p><p>Kayano sighed. "You're seriously worse than a teenage boy with a crush."</p><p>"HEY!" A lot of the teenage boys with crushes looked offended.</p><p>"I mean, it's kind of sweet, but she's still my sister so..." Kayano shrugged.</p><p>"I understand..." Koro-sensei gave her a pleading look. "You'll still show me photos though, yes?"</p><p>"...Yes." She sighed, shaking her head, trying not to smile when he looked happy.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei staring at the students in the yard and then they disappeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Over silly things, nonsensical things</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once the final bell rings out</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's smiled faded as the image of what was going to happen started weighed down heavier.</p><p>
  <b>The fun times will be over, too</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bye-bye, yesterday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>365 days' worth of lessons shoved into bags</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like always, like it's "see you tomorrow"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bye-bye, yesterday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>365 days' worth of happenings</b>
</p><p>A number of students started to grow more uncomfortable.</p><p>"Shit..." Terasaka swore, feeling his eyes sting.</p><p>"Ah, man!" Yoshida complained, feeling his chest hurt.</p><p>
  <b>If you've made me an adult, don't be showing me tears</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It showed four pairs of people, Irina and Karasuma facing away from each other in the present, Hiromi and Nagisa locked in an unhealthy embrace, the Principal and Asano facing each other and Koro-sensei and Reaper 2.0 staring each other. The screen kept flickering to show the past and present with Koro-sensei changing to his Reaper form and Reaper 2.0 becoming his childhood self staring up at his master who turned away from him.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's eyes widened, feeling something tightened in his chest. (That still happen...) He thought thinking of a hopefully better relationship with his mom. (It might take time, but she can change. There'll be a way.)</p><p>Asano looked uncomfortable. Ren saw and squeezed his shoulder, causing Asano to scowl faintly and make him chuckle when he saw.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed a little when she realized what the imagery was implying while Karasuma frowned a little.</p><p>Koro-sensei curled his tentacles close, a painful knot in his stomach. "...He used to be so small," he mumbled, the quietness carrying over. "Once when I took him out on his first mission when he was twelve. I had to carry him on my back while we were climbing a mountain to get to a target..."</p><p>"Really?" Nagisa looked over curiously.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, as he remembered his apprentice clinging onto him, and saying,</p><p>
  <em>'Master, if you drop me I'll haunt you as a ghost forever and break all your weapons!' was what the boy had rambled on about with a stubborn resolve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the Reaper's own response being, 'Keep talking like that, apprentice, and I'll drop us both to save the trouble.'</em>
</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled fondly. "Yes, he had his own line but he'd made a mistake while we were trying to climb and broke it, so I had to carry him the rest of the way up and then back down. I did find it amusing since he was making threats to haunt me if I dropped him."</p><p>"That's kind of cute," Okano said, smiling.</p><p>"It's a fond memory of mine." Koro-sensei nodded, feeling warm when he remembered how tight the boy had clung to him. "It's seems a long time ago now..." The warmth faded when he remembered the giant monster that had appeared on screen. The smiling boy gone and replaced with something broken. "He grew up so fast."</p><p>His students seemed to sense his sadness and quickly tried to smile and change the subject.</p><p>"Wow, guess you do know how Mr Karasuma felt in the Island episode," Isogai chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, but at least his apprentice was a kid, what's Bitch-sensei's excuse?" Hiroto teased.</p><p>Bitch-sensei scowled when the others laughed. "Shut up! I was wearing heels! I needed assistance."</p><p>Karasuma tried not to smile. "Then you should have worn practical footwear."</p><p>"Shut up!" Bitch-sensei complained, scowling petulantly.</p><p>
  <b>Bye-bye yesterday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>365 days' worth of memories</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Even if I grow up some more</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They still won't fade a bit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The chalkboard in the classroom showed a photo of Koro-sensei and the students as the time counted down to the final hours that were left until Koro-sensei's deadline.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to Koro-sensei standing in front of the old Campus building as Nagisa walked away, and when Nagisa looked back over his shoulder and smiled faintly, Koro-sensei was gone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The opening ended.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt like someone had poked hard in his stomach when he saw Koro-sensei disappear.</p><p>Koro-sensei saw the change in his look and patted him on the head, earning a feeble smile.</p><p>"...Sir?" Kanzaki said quietly. "If we can't save you in this timeline...would...would you want a funeral or...sorry, I..."</p><p>"Don't apologize!" Koro-sensei patted her shoulder. "To be honest, I never really thought about an actual funeral, I'm just happy knowing my students will remember me." He looked at them encouragingly when they grew sadder. "But if you wanted to, I think some form of remembrance would be nice if it kept the memories alive."</p><p>"Yeah, like somewhere where we can just and remember stuff," Sugaya suggested.</p><p>"You have the Old Campus," Machida reminded them. "That has lots of memories."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's gonna be used for next year's E Class..." Kimura said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah..." Hinano hummed, frowning. "They'll have a new teacher as well."</p><p>"They won't be half as good as Koro-sensei," Muramatsu declared stubbornly.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, blushing at the praise. "Well, thank you! But you can't make pre-judgments, Children. The future is ever changing as we all know. Our actions could help give E Class a teacher that's best for them."</p><p>"Hm, I guess that's true," Kimura commented.</p><p>
  <b>The chalkboard in the empty classroom from the opening showed that there were 90 minutes until Koro sensei's deadline.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" Ryoko swore. "How the fuck are you guys gonna wrap this up in 90 minutes?!"</p><p>"Even if Reaper 2.0 is dealt with Shiro's a whole other monster," Rinka said grimly.</p><p>"I'll deal with both of them, children," Koro-sensei said sternly. "I have a duty of care and I won't let anything happen to you."</p><p>
  <b>The impact of Reaper 2.0's attacks could be seen from outside the hazy orange shield.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(For every attack, a corresponding sonic boom.) Nagisa's arms shielded his face as he tried to watch Reaper 2.0 and Korosensei. (That's the kind of nonstandard battle that was underway.) Reaper 2.0 and Korosensei continued to fight until the teacher was thrown to the ground. (Though we can't make out their movements, we know this much: Korosensei is overwhelmingly losing ground!)</b>
</p><p>It was like watching a wolf battle a dog as some of the students flinched when Koro-sensei was battered back and forth.</p><p>"Koro-sensei has a lot of hidden power and tricks, he'll be able to win," Oota mumbled, looking worried.</p><p>Fuwa grimaced. "Yeah, hopefully..."</p><p>"I don't want him to die like that," Mimura muttered, feeling sick when he thought of Shiro and Reaper 2.0 killing their teacher.</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa shot spiked balls from the inside of his arm at Korosensei, who fell harshly to the ground. The students watched the battle from a distance. "Korosensei!" Nagisa yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei shakily stood up before he used his speed to escape from his previous spot and Reaper 2.0's upcoming attack.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa winced and looked away from the screen.</p><p>Karma grimaced, feeling something horrible twist in his stomach while he tried not to let it show on his face, hesitantly moving closer to their teacher so he was leaning against him more.</p><p>Koro-sensei glanced at some of the students who were leaning against him more and absently patted some of them on the shoulder or head, reminding them he was still there.</p><p>
  <b>"Feeling hopeless yet, guinea pig?" Yanagisawa taunted, smiling sadistically. He held knives in both hands and threw them at Korosensei, who dodged in the air.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka wanted to smash his fist against the holographic screen, feeling his temper mount. "Fucking shithead."</p><p>His friends and the other students who heard nodded in agreement as their anger mixed in with some of the student's sadness.</p><p>
  <b>"Two people, times tentacles..." Korosensei was grabbed in a chokehold by Reaper 2.0. "Times genius... times the power of hate." Yanagisawa smiled widely. "He's far surpassed the likes of you!" Korosensei was thrown harshly to the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0 looked downward. Korosensei groaned softly in pain, a memory of when Reaper 2.0 was younger resurfacing.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei grew still, causing his students to look up in concern.</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper perched on the balcony railing, a glass of alcohol right beside him, untouched. A young voice called, "Please! Teach me to kill!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper turned around to face the child. "Are you sure? That was your father I just killed, you know."</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers looked over at Koro-sensei who was sighing, his sadness like a cold rock stuck in his stomach the more the younger apprentice on screen smiled with carefree happiness.</p><p>
  <b>The young Reaper 2.0 smiled at the Reaper. "That doesn't matter! When I saw you, my father's killer, it came to me: this is what my life of luxury has been missing!"</b>
</p><p>"Um..." Naoka raised an eyebrow. "So, was this guy just born crazy or...?"</p><p>"I mean..." His friend whispered. "Child serial killers are a thing."</p><p>"Yeah, but maybe it's because of his dad," Bando murmured. "I mean, if his dad was a bad guy or a killer, maybe he saw loads of messed up stuff that desensitized him."</p><p>"That might be right actually," Hoga whispered. "It makes sense if he'd already gotten used to seeing people die."</p><p>
  <b>The Reaper listened intently before the child's expression of joy is shown. "I want to have your skills, even if I die trying!"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, feeling his dread grow, the years coming back with each good memory clouded with his mistakes.</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed a picture of the young apprentice walking excitedly next to the Reaper, a bright smile on his face. The Reaper carried the hat he'd previously worn to hide his face as they walked through the town that night.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The boy didn't know right from wrong, but his eyes were brimming with talent and his own brand of hopes and dreams. It's at this point...) The present Reaper 2.0 roared and rose into the air as Korosensei's thoughts continued. (...before he threw away his tomorrows and his sanity, that there must have been another way to raise him.)</b>
</p><p>"There's still a way to help him," Nagisa reminded their teacher who was growing more sadder again. "You've taught that people can change...even if isn't easy. People deserve second chances."</p><p>"Well, I don't know about <em>everyone </em>deserving a second chance," Tsuda commented. "But I think you're right that Reaper 2.0 does. He still had <em>some</em> morals when we saw him capture you guys...even if you were gonna be collateral."</p><p>"I mean, let's just agree the guy is fucking crazy, but something's gotta be done," Hiroto said.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, sighing. "I know it may be hard to believe, but I don't even know where to start getting him back on the right path..."</p><p>"You'll find a way," Kayano said, smiling. "You always do."</p><p>"You managed to get through to Karma and he's stubborn," Nagisa said brightly, earning a scowl from the red-head.</p><p>"I mean, this is all very well and good people, but considering this guy is more unstable than the original Reaper, how are you even going to get him to listen?" Seo questioned, rolling his eyes. "What are you gonna do, offer him a teaching position and hope he learns the value of love by teaching a bunch of little shits like 3-E?"</p><p>Koro-sensei eyes lit up. "That's a wonderful idea!"</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Seo looked alarmed. "I was being sarcastic—"</p><p>Koro-sensei's mood was already bright, surprising his students at the sudden change. "No! It's brilliant, he could be my teaching assistant! I can fix all the mistakes from before and save!!"</p><p>"What?!" Karasuma looked alarmed. "Wait, you can't just—"</p><p>"That way we'll have a whole year to sort things out! He can help try to kill me!" Koro-sensei looked excited. "That'll be a dream come true for him...though convincing him to be a teacher may be difficult...he always did have a hard time making real friends..."</p><p>"Yeah, but...he's also kind of crazy so..." Rio raised an eyebrow. "What if he tries to kill us anyway?"</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Well, there might be a rough patch—but all new teachers experience that!"</p><p>"It tends to lean less on homicidal," Kensaku commented dryly.</p><p>Etsuki-sensei looked worried. "Um, wouldn't the government have to agree to it first?"</p><p>"Well, of course!" Koro-sensei looked over at Karasuma pleadingly. "...It would really be an asset to the class if he was brought on..."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "I'm not sure about this."</p><p>"I promise it'll be fine!" Koro-sensei said, looking sad again. "I'll take full responsibility for him and he won't harm any of the students so long as the right deal is made." He twiddled his tentacles anxiously. "He's more of a risk left to his own devices!"</p><p>"He has a point," Bitch-sensei said. "You've seen how much chaos he's taken as the new Reaper, the asshole is going out of his way to compensate for not being as good as the original, and that's dangerous."</p><p>Karasuma hummed, thinking it over. "True. He should be monitored more closely."</p><p>"What would he even teach? He has lots of talents, but what's his speciality?" Itsumi-sensei questioned.</p><p>"Oh, he has lots!" Koro-sensei gushed. "Gardening of course being his best and he enjoys it the most. Also world history and geography. He's weaker in chemistry and Biology, but he's still good."</p><p>"It would be nice if he helped us with gardening," Toka prompted, smiling. "Our patch is still small and could use some more work."</p><p>"Yeah, if he doesn't try to murder us first," Rinka commented.</p><p>Rio shrugged. "He'll probably try, but if we can convince Bitch-sensei to like us, we can convince him."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "...We can look into it but I'm not making any promises."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked happy. "Thank you!"</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei stayed on the defensive while being attacked repeatedly by Reaper 2.0. The students watched in silenced shock, a feeling of hopelessness in the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(They're not even in the same dimension,) Nagisa thought hopelessly. He dropped his pistol to the ground and fell to his knees. (The battle is too mismatched.)</b>
</p><p>The good mood soured again when the battled raged on and Koro-sensei was losing.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, growing anxious when the danger kept mounting closer to his students.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei and Reaper 2.0 attacked each other repeatedly, too fast for the human eye to see. (Enough to make you think all our hard work over the year was meaningless. We were barely a distraction, too stunned to even turn away.) The class watched the battle, downhearted. Nagisa lowered his head. (Not just failures, Korosensei's failure.)</b>
</p><p>"Never!" Koro-sensei said firmly. "None of you are failures!" He pulled them close when some of them looked doubtful. "I'm proud of each one of you. You're not failing her, there are just some battles you're too young take on yet."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, looking down. "We're helpless here, we're just watching."</p><p>"Its true feeling helpless can feel a lot like a failure sometimes," Koro-sensei replied. "But protecting you from harm is one of the things driving me to fight." He gently patted Nagisa's head. "When we're fighting to protect the people and things we love, the stakes are higher and that's where my strength is."</p><p>Nagisa's eyes stung a little, blinking quickly as he rested his head on Koro-sensei's side.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0 sent a tentacle towards the motionless Korosensei on the ground, but Korosensei blocked the attack. Nagisa and Ritsu looked on in surprise as Korosensei defended against more attacks from Reaper 2.0.</b>
</p><p>The others looked at the screen in surprise while Ritsu smiled faintly.</p><p>
  <b>"Is he... starting to dodge?!" Takebayashi questioned in shock. Fuwa watched, open-mouthed, holding her phone.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked at his students warmly. "See? I'm giving my all this battle because I know I need to protect my students," he reminded them.</p><p>Karma smiled faintly, as he and his classmates felt a glow of warmth surround them like a blanket.</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa hummed in interest at the new development. "Hmph. Then how about this?" Yanagisawa launched himself into the air, his eye glowing a bright purple in Korosensei's direction.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the-?!" Korosensei yelled in surprise, sliding against the ground, before going back on defence against Reapers 2.0's attacks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wow," Fuwa muttered. Takebayashi and Kayano looked shocked beside her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Evading attacks with the minimum amount of strength, using soil to block the light..." Ritsu explained in admiration. "He's closing in and 'killing' their power." An image of Korosensei's tentacles touching Reapers 2.0's tentacles is shown. "Seeing him improvise a way to close their battle-power gap... That's our Korosensei through and through."</b>
</p><p>"Damn straight!" Rio grinned, causing their teacher to chuckle.</p><p>The other students and teachers watched in amazement.</p><p>"No matter how large your opponent, children, there can still be a way to fight back," Koro-sensei advised as his students started to grow hopeful again.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei blocked Reaper 2.0's tentacles as he spoke. "Chalk this part up to sheer experience!" Korosensei and Reaper 2.0 were blown apart from each other. Korosensei breathed heavily while Reaper 2.0 stood straight, showing no signs of exhaustion. Yanagisawa stood next to him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is where I, his teacher, take responsibility for my pupil who's strayed from the path. However, Yanagisawa, leave us," Korosensei declared, holding up one tentacle finger.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded. (I should have done it sooner, but it's like they said...) He looked at his students and then the other students as well. (It's not too late.)</p><p>
  <b>Class E stood behind him. "This is a place for students to learn and grow, not a war zone. You are not entitled to be here!"</b>
</p><p>"You tell him, sir!" Okano smiled brightly.</p><p>"Yeah, this asshole needs to get the hell off our campus!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>Araki hummed. "I mean, he won't listen, but it's true he needs to leave."</p><p>"Yeah! I hate him." Miura looked disgusted. "All he does is ruin everything around him."</p><p>Kayano grimaced. "After everything he did to Aguri, it's disrespectful of him just standing there."</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa lowered his head darkly. "Still fancy yourself a teacher, eh, guinea pig?" A sadistic smile stretches across his face. "Then let's put you to a test. Don't you see why we chose this moment to make our move?" Yanagisawa snapped his fingers. Reaper 2.0 disappeared from Korosensei's line of sight and reappeared in front of the students, his tentacles glowing a dark red.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You'll protect them, right? Isn't that what a teacher does?"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei froze in fear. (No!)</p><p>Everyone else in the assembly stared at the screen in alarm when the brief hope turned to fear.</p><p>"Fuck." Yoshida swore.</p><p>Nagisa swallowed bile. "We need to get out of there!"</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0 positioned his tentacles in front of him, shooting a giant red laser beam towards the students. The students gasped in shock and raised their hands to cover their faces.</b>
</p><p>"MOVE!!" A lot of students yelled when a spread of panic started.</p><p>"WHERE?!" Many of Class E yelled back.</p><p>"Something tells me Shiro isn't exactly just going to let us leave the mountain," Hazama grimaced. "Best we'll be able to do is hide behind the building if we get a chance."</p><p>"Ah, shit, we're gonna die!" Muramatsu groaned.</p><p>"Don't say that!" Seo snapped, looking angry. "You idiots have survived worse."</p><p>"It's true, somehow despite everything you're still alive," Asano commented, his still stomach worry despite that. "If Koro-sensei can find a solution when fighting much stronger opponents then I expect you'll find a way to get to safety somehow."</p><p>Nagisa calmed down, nodding. "I guess you're right, but things still aren't looking good."</p><p>
  <b>The attack released a loud explosion.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa and a lot of the others jerked back by the sound.</p><p>Koro-sensei's tentacles trembled a little as he stared at the screen anxiously. (Please be alright!)</p><p>"Fuck." Bitch-sensei whispered, staring at the screen in worry.</p><p>Karasuma felt an ill taste form in his mouth when the dread mounted.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei ran towards the front of the 3-E building. "What's this?!" Karasuma-sensei yelled in shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Where are the kids?!" Bitch-sensei shouted.</b>
</p><p>"No, you'll get caught in it too!" Hinano exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>They both stared down at the schoolyard, waiting for the dust to clear.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students still shield their faces. Nagisa, gasping in shock, shouted, "Are you alright, sir?!" The students all turned to face Korosensei. Once they were able to see him, their eyes widened in shock and concern. His tentacles and clothing were burned and he was hunched over in pain. Many of the students yelled their teacher's name.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei fell towards the ground.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa winced when he saw. "Sir!"</p><p>"Oh, no!" Kanzaki buried her face in her hands, tears forming.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed in relief when he saw they were safe. "It's alright, the important thing is that you're safe, children."</p><p>"They're tearing you to shreds, sir!" Hara exclaimed. "We're getting in the way!"</p><p>"It's not all lost," Koro-sensei reassured. "I won't give up until I know you children are safe, no matter how much I have to hold on for."</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa stood tall and proud. "You're the very model of an educator, guinea pig! You can escape these harsh blows on your own, yet you take them head-on to protect your students! All right, 2.0 - next!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei stiffened in shock. Reaper 2.0 appeared in front of the students again.</b>
</p><p><b></b>"NO!" Kayano yelled. "How are we even meant to get out of there when he's moving so fast!?"</p><p>"Oh, this is fucked," Yoshida swore, clutching his head.</p><p>"Sir, even if we are a motivation for you to fight, we're just making things worse," Nagisa replied, grimacing.</p><p>Koro-sensei was tense, his mind racing with the different plans his future-self might have for this. "No, there still has to be a way, even if I have to give every last bit of my strength to stop it," he told them. "I pulled you, children, into my past, I won't let you suffer or die because of my mistakes."</p><p>
  <b>His tentacles glowed a dark red as he fired another beam, but Korosensei appeared and intercepted it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Next." Reaper 2.0 materialized behind the students and Korosensei, tentacles charging another blast and aiming it at the students. Korosensei intercepted the laser beam again.</b>
</p><p>A lot of students winced or flinched by the harsh light as the blows continued, all of 3-E moving close and surrounding their teacher as the attacks continued.</p><p>
  <b>"Next. Next! Next! Next!" Yanagisawa repeated, his smile darkening every time Korosensei took a hit.</b>
</p><p>Many of the students felt sick when they watched his expression grow happier.</p><p>"He's fucked up." Okajima said while his classmates shared similar thoughts. "Like I don't think I've seen anyone a messed up as this unless you count Takaoka..."</p><p>Karasuma felt his temper rise when he saw the look on Shiro's face. (This is just destructive revenge.)</p><p>
  <b>"I don't think I've seen hatred more intense..." Bitch-sensei said apathetically. The screen showed flashbacks of Aguri being hit on top of the head with a clipboard and being kicked in the ribs by Yanagisawa.</b>
</p><p>Kayano clenched her hands into fists, feeling her anger spark to murderous while Koro-sensei felt a flare of anger threaten to come up again.</p><p>
  <b>Then Yanagisawa being stabbed in the eye. "When fueled by bloodlust there's no emotion more destructive. Killing won't satisfy a man like that, he won't be satisfied until his target is obliterated mind, body, heart, and soul."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, cause he's a fucked up lunatic!" Todo exclaimed.</p><p>"He does take the mad scientist angle to a whole different level," Fujii commented.</p><p>"It's so gross!" Tsuchiya looked sick. "It's like he's not even human."</p><p>"Well, the whole cyborg and injecting himself with a tentacle formula was kind of give away," Tsuda said, sighing. "Ritsu, if this guy causes the apocalypse, can't you just kill him?"</p><p>"TSUDA!" Hisaya-sensei yelled.</p><p>"What? The guy causes the<em> apocalypse</em>? I think we can put morals aside, people," she replied unapologetically. "And is it even a crime if you save billions of lives? The government is willing to kill Koro-sensei, why should Shiro be any different just because he hasn't made the formula yet?"</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"Hey, I'll do it," Bitch-sensei said casually.</p><p>"Yeah, he's not gonna let his guard down around you, Bitch-sensei," Rio commented, frowning. "Can we not snipe him?"</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed. "Children, I can't condone you killing a human."</p><p>"You're still human and you want us to kill you!" Fuwa argued. "Even if you don't think so, you're still human where it matters."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, some weight lifting off his chest. "I still can't condone it."</p><p>"Yeah, but technically Shiro's a cyborg so that's half-human anyway," Hazama said, shrugging.</p><p>"Children!" Koro-sensei sighed. "No!"</p><p>Tsuda looked annoyed. "Wow, guess billions will die—seriously, anyone here have parents that work in some kind of weapons department or something?"</p><p>A few students raised their hands.</p><p>Tsuda gestured to them. "There, private resources practically gift wrapped."</p><p>Ritsu sighed. "I do have a plan to deal with Shiro—"</p><p>"Does it involve murder?" Hazama asked.</p><p>Ritsu sighed again. "...That's plan D."</p><p>"Ritsu!" Koro-sensei looked worried.</p><p>"We have to be prepared!" Ritsu argued.</p><p>"Yeah, besides, why are you ignoring that Ritsu probably killed a squid-zombie?" Yanagi commented. "Hey, she probably killed a lot of zombies in the future."</p><p>"It's not really murdering if they're already practically dead," Fumio argued while Koro-sensei was lost for words.</p><p>"Let's just watch the episode!" Ritsu quickly changed the subject, trying not to grimace when she remembered having to tear one zombie's head off a week ago.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei kneeled against the ground, coughing up mucus. The students looked over at him in concern. Kayano covered her mouth with her hands, shouting a muffled, "Korosensei!"</b>
</p><p>The brief good mood faded when a lot of the students and teachers grew tense again. Some recoiling when they saw the vomit.</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa stood tall with his hands at his waist, a dark smile across his face. "Put the target with his students and this was bound to happen." He looked over in the students' direction. "Wrong answer, kids. Deciding to show up here tonight was a bad move."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa looked behind him at the sound of someone cocking a gun. "Stop, Yanagisawa!" Karasuma-sensei commanded, aiming the weapon at him. "Don't drag those students in any deeper!"</b>
</p><p>"No, Mr K you'll get hurt!" Hinano yelled.</p><p>"It's too dangerous, sir!" Toka said.</p><p>"I still have an obligation of care as well," Karasuma said firmly while his students looked more worried.</p><p>"But you can't protect them if you're dead!" Bitch-sensei snapped, growing annoyed.</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa disappeared from Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei's line of sight, both of them shocked. He suddenly appeared next to Karasuma-sensei and elbowed him in the face hard enough to send him flying.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Karasuma!" Bitch-sensei exclaimed, running towards Karasuma-sensei and checking him over.</b>
</p><p>"NO!!" Many of students screamed when they saw him hit the ground.</p><p>Hinano started crying, as Toka pulled her close into a hug.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his anger grow when he saw.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced when he saw, mentally chiding himself. "I should have just fired first. No warning."</p><p>Bitch-sensei looked at hesitantly, not sure what to say. Apprehensively she reached out and squeezed his hand.</p><p>His eyes widened slightly, feeling his nerves creep up when he realized how soft her hand was, gripping his hand firmly.</p><p>
  <b>"Shut up and watch, government lap-dogs," Yanagisawa said to Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei. "You don't stand a chance against me now."</b>
</p><p>"FUCK YOU, SHIRO!" A student near the back yelled, causing the others to jeer in agreement.</p><p>
  <b>The students were hit with a sense of realization while watching Karasuma-sensei's intervention.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We'd seen it all along. We'd seen it, and yet, we'd looked away.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed a memory of Shiro breaking the dam at the pool, the students being swept away by the current, and Korosensei saving them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I estimate seven or eight of them will die. You'll have to jump in and save them, Korosensei."</b>
</p><p>For a lot of 3-E, that small glimmer of guilt came back, despite the earlier reassurances.</p><p>
  <b>"How does it feel?" Yanagisawa said mockingly. "What's it like, seeing your despairing students being a hindrance to their dear, dear teacher?" The students watched Korosensei being choked by Reaper 2.0's tentacles. "Now do you see it? Your greatest weak point?" Yanagisawa said darkly, eyes brimming with insanity.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He's absolutely right,) Nagisa thought. (Korosensei's greatest weak point... it was us.)</b>
</p><p>"No," Koro-sensei said firmly again. "Absolutely not."</p><p>"You're getting more hurt because you're protecting us though," Kayano replied.</p><p>"You're still my greatest strength," he insisted. "Aguri may have put me on the right path, but I wouldn't be a good teacher or have grown so much without you children I wouldn't be even a half-way decent of a teacher."</p><p>"...Protecting students is part of what it means to be a teacher," Etsuki-sensei commented. "Even though sometimes we forget that..." She sighed, growing guilty. "Protecting you students isn't a hindrance, it's part of our job and if we don't do then we don't have a right to call ourselves teachers." A few of the other main campus teachers looked guilty. "We can't be teachers without students."</p><p>"Exactly," Koro-sensei agreed while his students thought it over. "Never think yourself as a weakness, children."</p><p>His students stared at him with wet eyes, holding him close.</p><p>Nagisa nodded faintly. "Thanks, sir..."</p><p>"Thank you," Kanzaki whispered, wiping her eyes when the tears gathered.</p><p>
  <b>"THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!" Korosensei shouted, snapping the students from their thoughts.</b>
</p><p>A few students jumped when he yelled and the sound reverberated.</p><p>
  <b>"This isn't a question of right answer or wrong! They risked life and limb to try to save me and overcome obstacles to meet me here! That process, those hearts..." The screen showed flashbacks of the students taking out the soldiers and singing to Korosensei for his birthday. "They're the greatest gift a teacher could receive!"</b>
</p><p>Karma blinked and quickly wiped his eyes when tears started to gather, while most of his classmates had started to cry, with some more students looking close to tears.</p><p>"Fuck, he's such a good teacher." Hatanaka cried, rubbing his eyes while Hokoma passed his a handkerchief which he blew his nose into; earning an annoyed look from her when he got snot in it.</p><p>
  <b>The students listened intently towards Korosensei's words. Kurahashi cried quietly. "They're not a weak point, and they're not a hindrance! They're <em>my</em> students!" Kayano smiled softly. "And I'm proud of each and every one of them!" Korosensei tried to loosen Reaper 2.0's chokehold. "When the chips are down, I! Will! Give! My! Life! To! Protect them!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0 narrowed his eyes at his former mentor.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei noticed. (I would have died to protect you as well...) He felt guilty, knowing it was too late for that to happen in the future being played out on screen.. (I won't waste this second chance, apprentice. I promise.)</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, yes, very good," Yanagisawa said, no different than before. "But we'll deny you that duty of yours, too." He pointed his index finger up at Reaper 2.0. "Soon, your strength will run out, and the students you've been protecting? I will slaughter them." His eyes lit up. The students, overhearing his words, looked slightly scared.</b>
</p><p>"Like hell he will!" Bitch-sensei snapped, squeezing Karasuma's hand so tight he winced. "I'll shoot his other eye out before he can blink!"</p><p>Her students smiled fondly at her protectiveness.</p><p>"Look, Shiro, is clearly prepared to kill innocent kids," Tsuda said, frowning. "Shoot the bastard before he goes superhuman, and problem solved."</p><p>"I do have to agree," Asano remarked. "I doubt anyone will actually feel guilty about it."</p><p>"Yeah, I kind of agree," Kayano replied, shrugging. "I mean...he abused my sister, basically caused this mess, and he's fully prepared to kill us."</p><p>"Like, I'm pretty sure he implied he wanted to kill you guys more than several occasions," Machida said.</p><p>"Children!" Koro-sensei sighed. "While other assassins may decide to deal with Shiro in their own way. I will be very disappointed if you attempt to kill him."</p><p>"But what if it's self-defense?" Hazama argued.</p><p>Koro-sensei paused. "Well..."</p><p>"That's a yes," Chiba cleaned his gun.</p><p>Rinka nodded. "We strike at dawn."</p><p>"I didn't say yes!" Koro-sensei exclaimed. "We'll discuss this later..."</p><p>"That just gives us time to make plans," Rio remarked causing their teacher to sigh.</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa pointed at Korosensei, declaring, "This year you gained by destroying our lives. I'll make it have been all for naught! Then our revenge will finally be complete. Now, let's continue," he said, putting his hands on his waist. "Better protect those sweet students of yours."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, a gun was fired at Reaper 2.0's tentacles, causing them to release Korosensei. Yanagisawa yelled, "Huh?!" in confusion and surprise.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, did someone shoot him?!" Hara questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, that was a gunshot sound!" Fuwa replied.</p><p>
  <b>"Idiot!" Karma exclaimed in horror and shock, his eyes wide.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the-?!" Nagisa yelled in confusion and surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano possessed a gun in a shooting position, having just fired the shot, before throwing it to the side in exchange for her anti-sensei knife. "Run, Korosensei," she said, completely serious. "I'll buy you time - just hide somewhere and recover!"</b>
</p><p>"NO!" Koro-sensei was terrified.</p><p>"KAYANO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" The students yelled at a surprised looking Kayano.</p><p>"Uh..." The green-haired girl looked nervous. "...Being heroic?"</p><p>Karma buried his face in his palm. "Kayano, what the fuck?"</p><p>"Kayano, you're gonna get killed!" Nagisa exclaimed, looking horrified.</p><p>Kayano winced. "Yeah...this isn't probably my best idea..." She grimaced. "But I guess I'm desperate, I'm linked to this as well and Aguri died to save Koro-sensei..."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's suicide!" Machida snapped. "I don't think this plan was thought out well!"</p><p>"Yukimura, you're supposed to be smarter than this," Asano lectured.</p><p>Kayano sighed. "Look, guys, emotions are running high. If Koro-sensei is willing to give his life then...I'm willing to give mine!"</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Koro-sensei said sternly. "I promised your sister I would protect all of you and under no circumstances am I losing you!"</p><p>"Prety sure Yukimura-sensei would haunt him for eternity if you died, Kayano," Karma said, frowning. "You can't put yourself in the frontline like that without a plan."</p><p>"Seriously, I'm getting grey hairs from you kids!" Bitch-sensei said, clutching her head.</p><p>"It's extremely dangerous, Kayano," Karasuma said, looking like he would get grey hairs. "Your teacher has a fighting chance, but you don't have a fraction of that power."</p><p>"Ant meet boot," Nashizume said dryly, smashing his hands together. "You're dead."</p><p>"Kayano, promise me you will never do something as reckless as that in our timeline!" Koro-sensei said sternly, gripping her shoulders.</p><p>Kayano grimaced, nodding. "Okay, I'm sorry, I promise I won't do anything like that."</p><p>
  <b>"Kayano?!" Korosensei looked over at her, concerned and shocked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0 sent a tentacle in Kayano's direction, but she dodged and stabbed it, her hair falling from its usual tied up position.</b>
</p><p>"How the hell were you able to dodge that?!" Sugino nearly choked.</p><p>"Uh..." Kayano looked surprised while some students were gawking and Koro-sensei looked shocked as well.</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa's eyes widened. "Oho," he said in interest. "Even with your tentacles excised, your kinetic vision remains."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, really?!" Nagisa looked at her in surprise.</p><p>"I guess so, though I haven't really had a chance to test it properly," Kayano replied. "I guess it makes sensei some things would be permanent."</p><p>
  <b>"Stop, Kayano!" Korosensei pleaded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'd regretted it all this time," Kayano said, ignoring her teacher. Korosensei gasped in surprise. "That it was my fault the class learned the truth. That I snatched away the fun times we'd had together." The screen showed flashbacks of Kayano on top of the shed house with her tentacles, attacking Korosensei in the heart, and being held down by Korosensei's tentacles while Nagisa stood a short distance away. "So at least let me protect you... as your student!"</b>
</p><p>"No! You didn't ruin anything," Koro-sensei argued, looking concerned when he saw the look on her face. "I was running from my past, and you helped me face it."</p><p>
  <b>"You were right!" Korosensei objected. "Thanks to your actions, the class got to learn what was truly important!" Suddenly, Reaper 2.0 smacked Korosensei back with incredible force.</b>
</p><p>"He's right, Koro-sensei's past was always going to come back," Okuda said, frowning. "If anything, if you hadn't done something, we may have found out too late and not had enough time to process it."</p><p>"Or he would have already been dead and who knows how Shiro and Reaper 2.0 would have reacted," Rio commented. "The past was always going to come back, whether or not you revealed your tentacles."</p><p>"Exactly." Koro-sensei nodded. "I don't want you blaming yourself, or risking your life because you think you need to make up for your actions—<em>I'm </em>the teacher, I'm supposed to protect <em>you!</em>"</p><p>Kayano listened, sighing. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa's face was blank before pointing behind him at Reaper 2.0. "2.0?" A wide smile spread on his face and his eyes widened as he moved his thumb downward.</b>
</p><p>(No.) Nagisa felt cold when he realised what was going to happen next. "Kayano, get out of there!"</p><p>"You're going to die!" Kanzaki shouted, crying.</p><p>Kayano's hands trembled a little, staring at the screen with wide eyes. (Shit.)</p><p>"Yukimura, you're supposed to be smart!" Tsuda looked like she'd cry. "Damn it!"</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry! Sometimes I can be reckless!" Kayano replied.</p><p>Machida frowned. "I mean, you injected yourself with an experimental tentacle treatment...so..."</p><p>Kayano looked annoyed. "Okay, I get it!"</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0's tentacles had red electricity flowing throughout his body. Kayano launched herself at Reaper 2.0. He fired the laser beam, but Kayano jumped over it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A number of students gawked when they saw the reflexes.</b>
</p><p>"Whoa!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>"You really were holding back!" Kataoka said, looking impressed.</p><p>Kayano smiled a little. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys the next time we spar."</p><p>
  <b>(Don't worry, Korosensei,) Kayano thought. An image of Korosensei and Aguri Yukimura standing side by side appeared on the screen. ('You can do it if you try.' You know who taught me that? My sister...) Kayano landed on the ground before launching herself again into the sky. (...and you!)</b>
</p><p>"No!" Koro-sensei yelled, making the others jump a little. "Children, I want to make sure you understand something very important unless completely unavoidable and as a calculated risk, children shouldn't risk their lives to protect adults!"</p><p>Kayano felt guilty when she saw how worried he looked. "Okay, I'm sorry! I promise I won't do anything like this in our timeline!"</p><p>"That goes for all of you as well," Koro-sensei said sternly, while some of his students still looked reluctant. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of you died trying to protect me!"</p><p>The class stayed quiet for a while, exchanging unsure looks for a moment.</p><p>"We promise, sir," Hara said quietly.</p><p>Isogai nodded along with the others. "Yeah, we promise."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed a bit in relief, patting most of them on the head. "Good."</p><p>
  <b>Kayano prepared to stab Reaper 2.0--</b>
</p><p>Ritsu closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next.</p><p>
  <b>--but Reaper 2.0 thrusted a tentacle toward her, impaling her through the chest. Blood sprayed out of her back and her hair shot outward in all directions.</b>
</p><p>"KAYANO!!!" There were screams.</p><p>Ritsu kept her eyes closed and tried to shut down her audio levels to drown out the noise. This was the part she could never finish.</p><p>"Oh, God!" Koro-sensei shook violently like someone had torn out his stomach. "No!"</p><p>"Oh, no." Bitch-sensei covered her mouth when tears gathered in her eyes while Karasuma was frozen stock still in horror. "Kayano!"</p><p>Karasuma felt like he'd be sick and then tensed when Bitch-sensei leaned against him and cried, hesitantly he wrapped an arm around her. "...It's okay."</p><p>(Shit.) Kayano grimaced, pulling her knees up to her chin as she saw herself die. Something like ice was in her stomach, spreading until everything throughout started to grow numb. She touched her chest, trying to imagine what t would have felt like being stabbed through and having the life pulled out of her. She covered her mouth, feeling vomit creep up.</p><p>"No!" Kanzaki burst out crying and grabbed the girl, pulling her into a hug.</p><p>"Ugh!" Kayano nearly fell over when her classmates lunged onto her. "Guys! It's okay, I'm not dead!"</p><p>Nagisa clung on tight with the others. "It's still horrible!"</p><p>"No, Haruna Mase is dead!" A few of her collected fans were sobbing.</p><p>Asami was crying. "Yukimura-sama!"</p><p>Kayano was flushed, getting over her grief and nausea when her classmates and the other students were treating her like she was already dead. "I'M NOT DEAD!"</p><p>Her classmates ignored her and embraced her tight.</p><p>Koro-sensei embraced them all tight, smothering her more and making Karma, Terasaka, Hazama, Rinka, and Rio yelp when they were smothered into the hug as well. "I'll fix this! I won't lose you!!"</p><p>Kayano choked, gasping for air and pushing some of her classmates crying faces away from her. "GUYS, I NEED AIR!"</p><p>They kept sobbing.</p><p>Ritsu slowly opened her eyes, shaking as she kept her hands from the screen and looked over at her classmates who were all huddled together with Koro-sensei. He felt a painful longing and drew nearer to them, moving close to join the embrace when Koro-sensei brought her into the hug.</p><p>
  <b>The class looked on in horror and Korosensei's face was shadowed. Kayano's body appeared to fall towards the ground in slow motion. Her motionless body hit the ground, blood sprawled across her clothes and trailing from her mouth.</b>
</p><p>Uchida quickly kept pressing play while the others were sobbing. "Keeping pressing play! The less time spent on seeing her body the better."</p><p>"Yeah, they're already emotionally scarred enough!" Hoga exclaimed, pressing play quickly while others were yelling, crying, or scared.</p><p>
  <b>There was a deafening silence from E Class and Korosensei that was broken by Yanagisawa's hysterical laughter. "Unbelievable! What are the odds that I get to have both sisters die right in front of me?!" Yanagisawa held his stomach from laughing so hard. Kayano lay on the ground, her eyes closed and jacket covered in blood. "What a couple of troublemakers!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's tensed, feeling his bloodlust mount when the scientist on-screen laughed.</p><p>Kayano stiffened, growing disturbed when she listened to Shiro's words, the rest of her classmates and Koro-sensei growing more disturbed.</p><p>Ritsu kept her face away from the screen, clinging onto her friends as her anger started to threaten to bubble up as the scene played off from memory.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei crawled towards Kayano's body. "Maybe I should've kept her as a backup wife!" Yanagisawa spoke nonchalantly, his face emotionless. "Too bad I'm not interested in some holey bitch." He laughed again.</b>
</p><p>Kayano looked disgusted at what he was saying. (Fucking slimy creep!)</p><p>The sadness and grief gave way to rage.</p><p>"W-what did he just say?" Sugino's voice was shaking, feeling something murderous creep up.</p><p>Nagisa gritted his teeth, glaring at the screen. "He's disgusting," his voice was cold and quiet.</p><p>Koro-sensei took a deep breath to stop himself from losing control, trying to keep his feeling in check as the taunting hit him like pellets on the skin, ripping away at his resolve.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei shook as his entire body turned pitch-black, a red aura surrounding him as he let out a loud roar.</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers flinched from the bright red light as his rage was scorching.</p><p>Koro-sensei kept his students close, trying to shield most of them from the screen.</p><p>"Shit. Here we go," Oota swore in alarm as they watched Koro-sensei's rage become nuclear.</p><p>"Is this good or bad?" Fumio questioned.</p><p>"Considering it looks uncontrolled and destructive, it could do more harm if he isn't in control," Machida said, looking worried.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, growing worried as well.</p><p>
  <b>"There we go!" Both Yanagisawa's face and voice expressed glee. "When you're beside yourself, your emotions twisted, your whole body goes pitch-black! You couldn't be at full power otherwise. In other words, this is the destructive creature showing his true colors!" Multiple flashbacks of Korosensei were shown, such as when he introduced himself at the beginning of the school year, when he was tied to a tree and allowed the students to attack him, when he held onto the outside of the train, when he hid during the baseball game, when he relaxed at Okinawa, when he ran stands at the summer festival, and when he was the magic peach in Class 3-E play. "You, yourself, have negated the whole year you spent wearing that ridiculous yellow hypocrite's face! Most satisfactory!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And as for this full-bore fury of yours..." A jagged syringe extended from his palm as Yanagisawa appeared behind Reaper 2.0. "...in showing his true power, 2.0 will negate that, too. Now for his final attack."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's stomach twisted when he saw the needle. (Stay away from him!)</p><p>"Shit, he's playing right into Shiro's hand!" Hazama said in alarm.</p><p>"We don't know that for sure, there could still be a plan," Takebayashi said, though he didn't sound fully convinced.</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa pushed the needle into Reaper 2.0, not bothering to be gentle. Red veins spread around Reaper 2.0's entire body, his eyes widening in pain before a purple aura surrounded him.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei flinched a weight heavy in his chest. (If this is the final attack then...) There had been a brief glimmer of his apprentice even when fighting, but if the injection was mutating him further, would there even be anything left of the boy by the end?</p><p>
  <b>The students, Bitch-sensei, and Karasuma-sensei used their hands to cover their faces from the powerful air gusts. Nagisa ran towards Kayano's body, gasping softly as he saw the damage.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa winced when he saw, Karma looked away from the screen and squeezed his friend's shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>Karma covered his head before looking over at his friend. Nagisa carried Kayano's body bridal style, shouting, "Let's get away from here!"</b>
</p><p>"Yes!" Koro-sensei nodded. "You all need to get to safety!"</p><p>"But you're going to..." Okuda winced.</p><p>"You need to get out of there," Ren said in alarm. "He's going nuclear, he could end up hurting you without even realising."</p><p>The rest of 3-E looked unsure.</p><p>"That's right, the last thing I'd want is accidentally hurting you because you got caught in the crossfire," Koro-sensei said sternly.</p><p>
  <b>The students looked at Nagisa in bewilderment. "Nagisa?" Hayami questioned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, while his attention is elsewhere!" Nagisa commanded over the powerful air gusts. "If we stay, we'll get tangled up in this for sure!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"B-but," Okuda began.</b>
</p><p>"Why are you even questioning this!?" Asano snapped. "You need to leave."</p><p>"We'll still be in shock," Okuda mumbled, feeling her stomach twist.</p><p>
  <b>Before she could continue, Karma grabbed her hand. "Living to fight another day is a perfectly sound battle tactic!" Okuda stared at him as he pulled her away, the rest of the class following them.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked proud. "Exactly, Karma!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled in relief when he saw his friend back him up. "Thanks."</p><p>Karma smiled slightly. "Gotta live at least long enough to reach high school, right?"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa glanced at Kayano's face in regret as the students ran from Korosensei and Reaper 2.0, looking back at the fight.</b>
</p><p>Kayano grimaced when she saw the look. "It's not your fault, it's mine."</p><p>Nagisa curled in on himself. "I'll still blame myself, I'll be thinking of all the ways I could have stopped you if I hadn't frozen up."</p><p>
  <b>"This was one hellish year, all right," Yanagisawa muttered lowly, "but it ends now."</b>
</p><p>The students braced themselves, the lights of red and purple becoming blinding.</p><p>Ritsu forced herself to look at the screen, holding Kanzaki's hand when the girl offered her a comforting smile.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0 prepared to impale Korosensei, but the teacher deflected the attack with white light. The students, who had reached the spot they would wait by the front of the school, watched in mesmerization as Korosensei's previous red aura changed to a white aura.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, what's happening?" Shindo questioned.</p><p>"I don't know, there are so many colours!" Sugino gawked at the screen, mesmerized as the coulours filled the entire assembly hall in an unworldly glow.</p><p>"Sir, do you know what's going on?" Toka asked, looking up.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked surprised as well. "I...I think so? I'm not sure, there is a theory I had but...this is..."</p><p>
  <b>Yanagisawa watched him in outrage and shock.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What?! A white light?" Upon closer inspection, Korosensei's tentacles were still pitch black. "No - his tentacles are still black."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No... he's gone back to yellow."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nuh-uh, that's red!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's green!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And blue!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And white."</b>
</p><p>The students and teachers were more confused as the lights hurt their eyes, some of them having to look away.</p><p>A sad smile crept onto Ritsu's face as she watched, and Koro-sensei slowly started to realize what was happening.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei aura stayed white as he deflected the ray still being sent by Reaper 2.0.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(All my colors... all my emotions...) Korosensei thought. (Every element of my past... my entire life, all mixed together...) The screen showed flashbacks of Korosensei's face, various colors in different situations. (...into pure white energy.)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" Karma swore as the others watched in amazement at the raw power being generated.</p><p>Kayano's eyes widened. "We only saw glimpses of it before, but this is..."</p><p>"But is it gonna be enough to stop 2.0?!" Hinano questioned.</p><p>Koro-sensei's shoulder slumped. "No..." He swallowed a painful lump in his throat as he understood what his future-self would need to do next. "There's something else that has to be done to finish it."</p><p>Most of his class were staring at him questionably, while soe of the others started to feel a dread mount up.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei possessed the energy in his tentacles. (My treasured pupil...) Reaper 2.0's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei's eyes watered. (He's still in there. Just a little.) He was trembling, causing his students to hold onto him tight, steadying him.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei put his tentacles together in the form of an intricate cannon, the energy charging up. (...may your graduation help you find peace.) Korosensei released an immense explosion of the pure white energy at Yanagisawa and Reaper 2.0, who were shot backward into the air at an incredible speed.</b>
</p><p>There were gasps as the light lit up every detail of the assembly, causing them to close their eyes by the brightness.</p><p>
  <b>(Shit! If that thing only liquefies tentacles...) Yanagisawa's eyes widened in realization as he flew closer and closer to the Shield of Earth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"NOOOOO! DAMN YOUUUU!" Yanagisawa screamed in outrage before hitting the shield. No part of Yanagisawa passed completely through the Shield of Earth - he had completely disappeared.</b>
</p><p>The students stared at the screen in surprise when the scientist was sent hurtling into the air.</p><p>"DID HE JUST DIE!?" Oota yelled while the others were still in shock.</p><p>"Hope so," Fuwa said darkly.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0's tentacles and body slowly deteriorated before a flashback of human Korosensei and Reaper 2.0 appeared on the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's with the flowers?" the Reaper questioned, looking in confusion at the vase of purple, pink, and blue flowers on top of the wooden table.</b>
</p><p>Tears leaked down Koro-sensei's eyes as the memory burned, remembering the smell of the flowers, the warmth of the room...</p><p>
  <b>"I just picked a few for decoration," his apprentice replied, cleaning several guns at the back of the room. "Thought a soothing skill like that could, you know, come in handy. I can get rid of them if they're in the way." He looked over in worry.</b>
</p><p>(Never.) Koro-sensei wanted to say, wishing he'd treasured those first set of flowers more, encouraged his pupil's skill more so that maybe he'd choose a more peaceful path.</p><p>His students sensed the heartbreak emerging as the memory played out.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei flew up to Reaper 2.0, who was still flying closer to the shield. Reaper 2.0 let out another roar and launched one last attack at Korosensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, leave them. You've got a good eye," the Reaper complimented. "Better than mine."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His apprentice's expression changed to joy. "Oh, good! Then I'll bring in new ones every day!"</b>
</p><p>"He did," Koro-sensei said quietly as the entire assembly was silent, his voice carrying over. "Or he at least tried to..." He whispered. "A few months before he betrayed me...he stopped making them." He closed his eyes in shame. "I should have said something. I s-should have realised that..."</p><p>"It's okay," Nagisa said softly, rubbing his teacher's arm. "It's alright, sir."</p><p>Koro-sensei tried to hold back a sob, burying his face in his tentacle, knowing what was coming next.</p><p>
  <b>"You could..." Reaper 2.0 sweatdropped at the five heavy textbooks in his hands. "...but you ought to be studying chemistry daily instead. You couldn't kill a mosquito with what you know now."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a broken laugh, wiping his eyes. "He really couldn't..."</p><p>Is students stayed quiet, watching him sadly, staying near for comfort.</p><p>
  <b>Reaper 2.0 sighed, but then looked up and smiled at the Reaper.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(If only I had seen that smile, I might have been able to guide him to an entirely different life,) Korosensei thought.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his heart break, the sob becoming harder to hold back.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei chopped off a few of Reaper 2.0's tentacles using an anti-sensei knife held between a piece of paper.</b>
</p><p>A few students gasped in horror, while others stayed silent.</p><p>Nagisa's eyes filled with tears when he realized how this was going to end.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei grabbed a hold of 2.0's throat before stabbing him in the heart. Reaper 2.0 coughed out blood, his eyes wide.</b>
</p><p>The sound of the knife hitting flesh made a some of them jerk back or cringe.</p><p>Koro-sensei flinched back, shaking as the sobs built up into a silent choke and the tears streamed down his face.</p><p>
  <b>(The tentacles asked me what I wanted to be,) Reaper 2.0 thought. A transparent human Reaper 2.0 appeared, a hand on the side of Korosensei's human face, before tearfully saying, "I wanted to be acknowledged by you." The transparent Reaper 2.0 returned to tentacle 2.0. (I wanted... to be like you.) Tears ran from his eyes.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, my god." Toka's voice broke, sobbing as more students started to feel a sadness spread.</p><p>Asano blinked quickly and swallowed back a sob when his throat hurt from the Reaper 2.0's words. He scowled when Ren rested a hand on his shoulder again, not deterring when he glared at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei's shoulders racked with sobs as something inside of him broke, like his heart had been ripped out and mangled. "I'm so sorry..."</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei hugged his former apprentice. "But you are," he said caringly. "You are, and you always have been. More than you understood. If, by chance, we meet again on the other side, let's pick up where we left off." The light slowly drained from 2.0's eyes. "So we won't make the same mistakes."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei pulled out the knife. Reaper 2.0's body disappeared as it passed through the shield.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(No one shouted for joy,) Nagisa thought.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa grimaced and tried to comfort their teacher who was sobbing. "Sir, it's okay, we'll help you steer him on the right path."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded shakily, trying to calm down, a horrible image of his apprentice as a boy, stabbed through the chest while he held him and the knife in hand. "I killed him..." he whispered brokenly. "I killed my student. <em>My</em> student."</p><p>The others stayed silent while he cried, giving him time.</p><p>
  <b>The students all looked at the sky in silence until Korosensei returned to the ground, standing in front of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Korosensei?" Nagisa said desperately, "Kayano... She's..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kaede-chan," Kurahashi said tearfully. A few students cried around her. Some people like Karma, Bitch-sensei, and Karasuma-sensei stared blankly at the ground in silence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's lay her down," Chiba suggested.</b>
</p><p>"Guys..." Kayano looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"But you can't die like that!" Hinano was crying. "We're all meant to graduate together!"</p><p>Koro-sensei wiped his eyes and forced himself to calm down for his students' sake when he saw nearly all of them were crying. "It's not all lost, children. There might be a way to fix this."</p><p>"B-but she's dead," Nagisa looked confused.</p><p>"Wait, can you bring people back to life?!!" Yoshida exclaimed in shock.</p><p>Koro-sensei's chest twisted when eh remembered Aguri. "Not quite, but if I've put in the proper countermeasures....there might still be away."</p><p>"Countermeasures?" Kayano muttered, frowning.</p><p>
  <b>"No, don't Nagisa," Korosensei said. Chiba and Nagisa looked at him. "I don't want her cells to have too much contact with germs in the soil."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Korosensei..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Class, the past you've lost will never come back. I myself have made so many mistakes." Korosensei's tiny, white tentacles held a red sphere up to show his students. "But we can learn from the past so we don't repeat it."</b>
</p><p>"That's harder done," Ritsu murmured, earning a concerned look from her teacher. "I thought about that when I was making the machine, Itona and I, we talked about it a lot."</p><p>"Wait, Itona?" Rio looked over in alarm. "Itona was with you?"</p><p>Ritsu sighed. "Itona said even if all this worked the past would find a way of repeating itself. Like destiny was locked in a loop where the most important bits could never change."</p><p>"...Well, I don't we're slaves to destiny," Koro-sensei replied carefully. "But I do believe some things are always meant to be." The death of his apprentice stung. "That doesn't mean I won't try to change the things I can."</p><p>"Well, I mean isn't this a form of learning from our past, even though it hasn't happened yet?" Okano asked.</p><p>"That's the theory I applied," Ritsu said, frowning. "I relied more on science, where everything is a reaction of a reaction."</p><p>"Well, I don't think we're controlled or slaves to destiny," Toka said stubbornly. "We all make choices, so we should be able to make different ones and get a different outcome."</p><p>"But what if you're subconsciously steering your decisions to how you originally would have acted?" Araki questioned.</p><p>That made a lot of them pause and think.</p><p>
  <b>"Huh? Wh- what's this?" Nagisa questioned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kayano's blood and somatic cells," Korosensei responded. The students gasped softly in shock. "I gathered them up before she fell to the ground and stored them in a sterile membrane I made with compressed air."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Y-you did all that in the middle of battle?!" Nagisa asked.</b>
</p><p>"I did say I was good at multitasking," Koro-sensei said softly.</p><p>"So you can bring Kayano back!" Okuda's eyes were still teary, growing hopeful.</p><p>"Yes, I think I can," Koro-sensei said gently.</p><p>"That's amazing!" Nagisa exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes!" Bitch-sensei nearly clapped, smiling in relief while Karasuma let out a deep breath he'd been holding.</p><p>Kayano's eyes widened. "You..." She smiled a little when her eyes watered. "You keep coming in and saving me..."</p><p>"Of course," Koro-sensei told her gently. "And I'll never stop."</p><p>"I have to go the extra mile to protect you," Koro-sensei replied sternly. "My first priority will always be protecting you all."</p><p>Kayano smiled weakly, hugging him.</p><p>
  <b>"I'd set aside the tentacles meant for protecting you." Korosensei took Kayano's body from Nagisa's arms. "Those were the only ones I didn't use for fighting. Okie-dokie, then. Now to string all these cells together, one by one."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei started to operate on Kayano using his microscopic tentacles. "Faster, more accurately... I've been improving my skills all year long-"</b>
</p><p>"Is he fading?" Ren whispered while 3-E were distracted staring at the screen in awe.</p><p>Asano scrutinized the screen. "It looks like it." His stomach twisted. (Time was nearly run out.)</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed when Aguri had been impaled with the spear.</b>
</p><p>Kayano winced, keeping her face hidden in their teacher's robes.</p><p>
  <b>"-so if the same thing that happened to Aguri happens again, it won't have the same tragic ending. Some cells can't be repaired, so instead, I'll leave strategic gaps and fill them with my mucus," Korosensei explained as he worked.</b>
</p><p>"Um..." Kayano felt a little weird by the imagery.</p><p>
  <b>"Within a few days, her own cells should regenerate and replace it. I'm a tad low on blood. Type AB donors, please!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A couple of Korosensei's tentacles appeared in front of Itona and Karma, who held out their arms. Korosensei attached the end of the tentacles to their forearms and began extracting their blood.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, we're a match," Kayano looked at Karma in surprise.</p><p>Karma frowned. "How do you know our blood types?" he asked their teacher.</p><p>"It was the first thing I found out!" Koro-sensei said proudly, while a number of them looked confused. "You never know when a blood transfusion is needed."</p><p>
  <b>"Nakamura! Gather up that birthday cake and stuff it in my mouth immediately!" Korosensei ordered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do what?" Nakamura's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>"Um, is this really the time to be eating?" Machida asked.</p><p>"I need energy!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, and then cried. "And the cake looked so delicious!"</p><p>
  <b>She pointed to the cake. "You do realize it's been one with the dirt for the past half hour, right?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I need to replenish my energy!" Nakamura looked over at him, unamused. "Besides, I can't stop thinking about it! Thirty minute rule!"</b>
</p><p>"THAT ISN'T A RULE!" The students yelled.</p><p>"It is in these circumstances!" Koro-sensei sobbed.</p><p>
  <b>"Thirty second rule!" Even so, she did as she was told.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Delish, delish, delish..." Korosensei eats the dirt ridden cake quickly, simultaneously continuing to mend Kayano's body. Nakamura sweatdropped behind him.</b>
</p><p>"Um...ew..." Rio said dryly.</p><p>"I'm desperate!" Koro-sensei cried.</p><p>
  <b>(The wound's closing up without a single stitch, without leaving a single mark!) Nagisa thought, impressed.</b>
</p><p>"...I should be questioning the science here, but..." Araki sighed.</p><p>"It's a miracle!" Kanada sobbed, causing the boy to sigh.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei placed Kayano on the ground, "Now, once her heart starts working, she'll come back to life. It should go perfectly, according to my 'What to Do for a Gut-Shot Student' manual." Korosensei held said book in his tentacle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"BUT WHO THINKS OF WRITING A MANUAL FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Sugino, Maehara, and Okajima shouted, their eyes wide.</b>
</p><p>"Why are you still asking that after a year?! This is Koro-sensei!" Oota replied, scoffing. "He has a manual for everything."</p><p>"Of course!" Koro-sensei replied promptly.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei's tentacles sparked with electricity. "I didn't say this before for fear of sounding ghoulish, but if ever your bodies were torn to shreds, I was ready and able to put them back together piece by piece."</b>
</p><p>"To be honest it probably would have freaked us out," Sugaya commented.</p><p>"I'm still freaked out," Kimura replied.</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei placed his tentacles on Kayano's left lung and right ribcage.</b>
</p><p>Kayano turned bright red. "AH! DON'T LOOK AT MY CHEST!!!"</p><p>"WE'RE NOT!" The other students yelled.</p><p>Nagisa quickly looked away from the screen along with the other boys and girls.</p><p>"I'm not looking!" Okajima had his face buried in the mat. "So don't attack me!"</p><p>"Keep your eyes on the ground!" Kayano yelled when she saw him peak.</p><p>
  <b>"The ultimate student-teacher relationship, really." Korosensei's tentacles delivered a shock, performing the job of an AED. An image of Aguri Yukimura appeared on the screen. "Because it requires, above all else, that I properly acknowledge you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korosensei took his tentacles off Kayano.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class stared in silence for several moments, waiting for something to happen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, Kayano coughed, causing the class to gasp in shock.</b>
</p><p>There was a resounding cheer.</p><p>"You're alive!" Nagisa yelled happily.</p><p>Kayano smiled sheepishly. "Looks like it. I really did get lucky this time."</p><p>Karma sighed, patting her on the head. "Just don't be stupid again."</p><p>Her cheeks flushed. "I won't!"</p><p>
  <b>She sat up, swaying back and forth for a moment, looking surprised. Korosensei let out a soft laugh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Did you save me... again?" she asked softly as Korosensei grabbed a hold of her hair.</b>
</p><p>"I really need to stop making a habit of it," Kayano sighed, smiling at their teacher sheepishly. "Sorry."</p><p>
  <b>"As many times as it takes. Your sister would have done the same." Korosensei softly answered as he put her hair up in its normal ponytails. Kayano smiled up at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All at once, most of Class E rushed forward to hug her. Kayano shouted in surprise, overwhelmed with the sudden attention.</b>
</p><p>Kayano yelped when the others laughed and hugged her tighter.</p><p>"GUYS SERIOUSLY YOU'VE BEEN HUGGING ME FOR OVER TEN MINUTES LET ME GO!!" she yelled, trying to break free.</p><p>"But we love you!" Hinano cried, spraying tears on her face.</p><p>Kayano sighed as she was sobbed on some more. "Yeah, but dying from being suffocated isn't any better."</p><p>
  <b>In the big window where the dappled sunlight shines gently in</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The important thing is not repeating your mistakes.) The scene showed a transparent Korosensei looking forward, cherry blossoms falling around him. (Aguri, did I do a good job as a teacher...?) Aguri appeared at his side looking forward, smiling cheerfully. (...during this treasure of a year that you gave me?) Korosensei and Aguri watched as the class celebrated Kayano's survival.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed contently. "You all really are a blessing."</p><p>"Stop, you're making me friggen emotional!" Terasaka complained, trying to hide his tears.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled softly and patted him on the back. "There's no reason to hide it."</p><p>
  <b>(Thank you for giving me this past year. Such a beautiful gift. I hope against hope I've been worthy of it.) Both transparent Korosensei and Aguri were sitting down, facing their students. The students of Class E stood in front of a cherry tree, lifting Kayano into the air.</b>
</p><p>"You are worthy of it," Kataoka said softly.</p><p>"You're the best teacher we've ever had," Chiba said quietly. "No one will be able to replace you."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "I'm just happy we still have the rest of the year ahead to look forward to. Each day I get to teach you something new and be your teacher is a gift, and I appreciate every second of it."</p><p>Nagisa held him tight as the screen faded to black. "...It's almost time."</p><p>"Yes, I believe so," Koro-sensei said quietly.</p><p>Ritsu sighed, moving away from them as she pressed more buttons on her wrist. "We have three hours left until this bubble is going to pop." She stood up shakily while the others watched her in confusion. "If I'm staying then it complicates things a bit time-wise."</p><p>"What, like destroying space and time, timewise?" Koyama asked.</p><p>"No." She sighed, staring at the timer on her computer. "It's more to do with the upload."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Hiroto stared at her in alarm. "You might want to fill us in more."</p><p>"I'll need a phone that's still charged." Ritsu looked around. "Does anyone have one?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>The students and teachers looked at their phones, a majority of them out of battery.</p><p>At least 30 students raised their hands.</p><p>"My phone still ahs battery!"</p><p>"Me too!"</p><p>"I turned mine off, so you can use mine."</p><p>"Mine was off." Okuda took out her phone and presented it. "You can use mine."</p><p>Ritsu smiled and took the phone. "Thank you." Her smile faded slightly. "I...I need to upload some files onto the phone. It'll take thirty minutes at the least." She sighed, keeping her emotions in check. "You should start the episode."</p><p>A lot of them exchanged hesitant looks.</p><p>"Are you ready, children?" Koro-sensei looked at his students.</p><p>Isogai sighed, putting on a brave face for his friends. "You guys ready?"</p><p>After some hesitation, they started to nod.</p><p>Nagisa swallowed, feeling nauseous. "Okay...I'm ready."</p><p>"Me too," Kayano said quietly.</p><p>Karma looked up at Koro-sensei grimly. "Let's do this."</p><p>Uchida took a deep breath and pressed play. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Season 2 Episode 24: Graduation Time or also known as The Time Everyone Cried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Ay! It's here folks. </p><p>Okay, so heads up, Ep 25 with be posted the same day at the epilogue.</p><p>The sequel will probably be posted in a few months</p><p>-av427 wrote up this transcript and they have also added the Nagisa and Karma movie cutaway scenes into episode 25 transcript, so you have them to thank for that bit that's coming. </p><p>I didn't post any art this chapter since I've run out of ideas, so any last-minute commissions are welcomed and I'll just post them in the find two chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Memories from the school year flashed across the screen.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa stiffened when he saw the memories appear on the screen, the rest of the students and teachers growing quiet.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei gave one-on-one lessons to his students before exams. A furious Koro-sensei laid a tentacle on the shoulder of Takaoka, who turned around to look at him innocently. Koro-sensei, wearing a black veil, punched two of the boys that had kidnapped Kayano and Kanzaki in Kyoto. (From the start, we'd been protected...) Nagisa narrated. Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on the heads of each of his students, who were surrounding him. (...because our teacher...) Koro-sensei repaired Kayano's body after she had been impaled by Reaper 2.0. (...our larger than life mentor...) Koro-sensei sat beside Aguri and they both smiled, watching from a distance as the E Class students celebrated Kayano's survival. (...was as kind and as caring as he was strong.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a rush of warmth at that. "Thank you!" He looked at his students fondly. "No matter how this year goes, as long as I can be your teacher, it will be a life worth lived," he told them warmly, patting Nagisa on the head. "Always remember that, no matter what happens."</p><p>Nagisa felt his eyes start to sting when tear threatened to come up. The others around started to look the same, the dread from the fight over and fading into cold reality.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano sat up and looked straight forward, still processing what was going on. Her classmates stood around her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled enthusiastically from behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "Kayano! Thank goodness you're alright! I don't even know what to say!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano turned her head to look at him. "Nagi- ACHOO!" She sneezed, snot dripping from her nose. "It's cold..." Suddenly, she looked down and noticed that her shirt was torn. She screamed and blushed heavily, covering the hole with her arms. "What- what happened to my top?!"</b>
</p><p>"Could someone cover me already!!" Kayano yelled, turning bright red. "ALL OF YOU STOP LOOKING!!"</p><p>The mood shifted to something lighter when she stated ranting, a few students laughing when more and more of the others made sounds of protest that they weren't looking.</p><p>"...But there's nothing there," Tanaka commented, causing Kanada to nearly burst out laughing.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kayano tried to attack but Sugino and Kataoka held her back.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa, instead of answering, blushed and looked away.</b>
</p><p>Kayano calmed down a bit in relief. (At least he's being a gentleman.)</p><p>
  <b>Kimura and Sugaya did the same. Okajima blatantly stared at her, drooling, before Kataoka grabbed his head and forcefully turned it away.</b>
</p><p>"OKAJIMA!"</p><p>"AH!" Kayano looked angry and started whacked Okajima repeatedly with her blazer. "YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!"</p><p>"I'VE CHANGED!" Okajima cried, shielding himself.</p><p>
  <b>Itona crouched down and stared at her chest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"W-what?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona's eyes rose to her face. "I'm so sorry."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"SHUT UP!"</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter while Kayano turned bright red, glowering darkly.</p><p>"...I don't like Itona anymore..."</p><p>That made the others laugh more. "Aw, it's okay, Kayano!" Rio teased, wrapping an arm around her. "Size isn't everything, I mean just look at the guys in our class!"</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>There was a round of confusion and protest.</p><p>"I mean, if we're using Okajima as an example." Rio shrugged, unapologetic. "It was shrinkage."</p><p>"Guys, stop." Isogai sighed, running a hand down his face.</p><p>
  <b>Maehara walked over to her. Nagisa brought his hands back so Maehara could place his jacket on Kayano's shoulders. "Easy, now," he said, smiling kindly at her.</b>
</p><p>"Oh." Kayano looked up in surprise. "Thanks, Maehara."</p><p>Hiroto winked. "See I can be a gentleman when I wanna."</p><p>"Too bad it's selective," Okano replied.</p><p>Hiroto scowled and poked her ribs with his knife.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa and Kayano stared at him. "Hey, at least Koro-sensei managed to fix your hair."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano suddenly had tears running down her face. "I know, but I wish he could've done something about my <em>clothes</em> first!"</b>
</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Koro-sensei looked embarrassed. "The lack of a needle would have been a challenge though."</p><p>"Says the man who literally can contain blood particles and DNA?!" Tsuda exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei whistled innocently. "Sewing and re-design are tricky work."</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka continued to hold Okajima's head, who was still fighting against her to try to look at Kayano out of the corner of his eye.</b>
</p><p>"Hey!" Okajima complained while Kataoka smiled slightly.</p><p>The others were laughing. "Wow, that's a strong grip, Kataoka," Toka praised, chuckling. "It might rival Terasaka."</p><p>"No way!"Terasaka grinned, putting Takebayashi in a headlock. "There's a skill to a good headlock."</p><p>Kataoka looked amused. "I'm not really up for testing it."</p><p>"Ah! Let me go!" Takebayashi whined, trying to fight the grip.</p><p>"You gotta keep a firm hold around the neck," Terasaka explained matter of factly.</p><p>"Hey, let me try!" Hiroto grinned and put Okano in a headlock.</p><p>"Get off!" Okano tried to punch him.</p><p>"Cool!" Karma grinned and grabbed Asano into a headlock. "This is fun!"</p><p>"Stop!" Asano elbowed him in the ribs. "Unhand me!"</p><p>"Children! Please!" Etsuki-sensei sighed in exasperation when more students started putting each other in headlocks like it was a game. "Stop!"</p><p>"You're such a jerk!" Okano managed to get loose and put Hiroto into a headlock. "Come here!"</p><p>Karasuma stopped admiring his students' impressive grasp of headlocks and sighed. "Alright, that's enough. Stop."</p><p>"Aw, but this is fun," Rio said while she had an unimpressed Nagisa in a headlock.</p><p>"Please let me go," Nagisa said blankly, sighing.</p><p>Asano hit Karma in the gut, making the boy laugh and let go. "You're all insane."</p><p>"Just because you haven't mastered the headlock!" Terasaka teased, letting Takebayashi go when the boy was turning purple.</p><p>"Again, how have none of you killed each other yet?" Araki exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>"So, uh, I don't know if this is appropriate for me to ask..." he said, "but is it just me, or did she come out of that a bigger cup size?"</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!" Kayano nearly choked looked at her chest and then the screen back and forth.</p><p>"Huh...now you mention it..." Hiroto scrutinized the screen.</p><p>"Yep, that's definitely more cleavage than usual," Rio commented, nodding.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Kayano was bright red.</p><p>
  <b>Yada turned to their teacher. "Koro-sensei... You can <em>do</em> that?"</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, what the hell?!" Sugino looked confused.</p><p>"Uh..." Koro-sensei started to panic.</p><p>"...Is that even legal?" Machida questioned.</p><p>Kayano looked furious. "WHAT THE FUCK, SIR?!"</p><p>Koro-sensei looked scared. "You're always complaining about your chest size!"</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't want my teacher upping me a cup size!" Kayano replied, glaring.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I swear it was probably unintentional!" Koro-sensei sobbed, grovelling. "...I know I'm a bad sensei..."</p><p>Kayano buried her face in her hand. (Aguri of all the people you could have fallen for...) She grimaced when snot dripped down Koro-sensei's nose. (Why did it have to be this idiot pervert?!)</p><p>
  <b>Their battered and bruised teacher didn't respond before falling onto his back. He sighed. "I am <em>exhausted</em>."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class stared at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(As we watched him collapse, we couldn't shake the impression,) Nagisa thought. (He looked spent, but happy.)</b>
</p><p>"Not surprising considering that battle," Okuda said, frowning.</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, wiping his face when he stopped grovelling. "Yes, it definitely was something." He sighed, feeling a sting of sadness when he thought of his apprentice. "But I confronted my passed, which would have been one of the last things I wanted to do before I die."</p><p>His students stayed closer to him, a timer in the back of their head counting down with a slow tick.</p><p>"This is it then..." Toka mumbled while Kataoka reached out and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Yes." Ritsu stayed tense, staring at the screen as she relived the memory for what was calculated at nearly the 2,878th time.</p><p>
  <b>"Come, now," Koro-sensei said. "What kind of assassin lets their target linger indefinitely on the brink?" The students' eyes widened. The screen zoomed out to show the students and teachers on the ground with the bright red light from the laser in the sky. "Don't you understand? At this point, we're just running out the clock." Nagisa looked to the ground. Karma's breathing shook. "I'm sorry, children. All good things must come to an end. That's life. That's the nature of the classroom."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei reached out and held some of them close when he saw the looks on their faces. "It's alright to be upset. Seeing someone you care about die, isn't easy."</p><p>They stayed quiet for a while, as the realty weighed down more.</p><p>"I'm worried about forgetting," Isogai spoke up quietly, his brow furrowed when he looked at Koro-sensei. "Not forgetting you but...moving on with our lives and losing track of everything."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm scared of that too," Toka wiped her eyes. "What if we all break apart after you die?"</p><p>"When people die things change, but sometimes it makes people split apart," Rinka murmured, staring at her gun. "Our bond is killing you, but then what about what comes after?"</p><p>Nagisa's stomach churned with dread, fearing the same thing.</p><p>"Death doesn't always mean things fall apart," Koro-sensei told them gently. "Friendship can grow stronger through conflict, the same applies to tragedy. When you lean on and trust each other through hard times your bond can strengthen." He sighed while they listened. "Sometimes it can become brittle when we lean on one person too much and don't share the burden equally, it's true, but you children have learned how to support each other properly, sharing the weight so you all can bear it."</p><p>Kayano smiled slightly and leaned against Nagisa, causing him to a smile a little and lean against Karma's shoulder while the boy raised an eyebrow in bemusement.</p><p>"I'm confident your bonds won't break," Koro-sensei told them fondly, patting them on the heads. "This class is special because we're a family, and no matter what tragedy might strike, whether it's an apocalypse and losing the ones we love, we can get through it because of our experiences as a class."</p><p>Isogai smiled a little, remembering the memories he kept alive of his dad with his mom and siblings. "That's true..."</p><p>"Yeah." Hiroto smiled at him, pulling an arm around him in a half-hug. "No way I'm letting you guys go! You're all invited to my weddings."</p><p>The mood lightened a little. "Did you just say <em>weddings</em>?!" Rio scoffed.</p><p>Hiroto grinned when Okano glared at him. "Hey, the road to true love is long! I gotta keep my options open!"</p><p>Okano rolled her eyes. "I hope the divorces drain you dry."</p><p>"Pfft, no way, I'm signing a prenup!" Hiroto choked, causing Isogai to sigh and shake his head in exasperation.</p><p>
  <b>(The red light from above began to swell,) Nagisa thought, (indicating eloquently, <em>cruelly</em>, that the hour had come.) The class stared at the laser. (It hurt, but we didn't have a second to waste.) Okano looked down at her phone to find that they had twenty-nine minutes until midnight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Guys." The class turned around to face Isogai, who was at the back of the group, staring at the ground. "We have to make a decision one way or the other." He paused. "We could stay out of it, leave Koro-sensei's fate up to them..." He looked up at his classmates. "Let's take a vote. Who here doesn't want to kill him?"<br/><br/>The entire class raised their hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Alright, thank you. Hands down." The class lowered their hands. "Who here wants to kill him?"</b>
</p><p>The air felt heavy when the class on-screen grew silent.</p><p>Nagisa curled his legs up to his chin, remembering what Karma had said a day or so ago while they were watching the footage. (It's not about wanting to kill him, it's about doing the right thing...) He glanced at the red-head who was silent. (But Karma's not a killer.) He looked over at Koro-sensei. (But someone has to do it.)</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa tightened his hand into a fist. Nobody raised their hand. Nagisa looked down at the ground. Most of the class struggled to keep their tears at bay. Karma's breathing shook and his eyes twitched as he tried to hold back tears.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa grimaced when he saw Karma look away from the screen like he was ashamed. "It's okay," he replied quietly, knowing how prideful he could be.</p><p>Karma didn't look at anyone, feeling his chest hurt.</p><p>
  <b>Memories from the school year showed up on the screen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei was dressed up as Chiba, wearing a wig with Chiba's hairstyle, a Kunugigaoka school uniform, and his crescent moon tie.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He held several papers with Koro-sensei targets on them. The real Chiba fired at him from behind. Koro-sensei stayed in front of Chiba, but moved around enough to dodge his bullets. Hayami blushed, laughing at Koro-sensei's impersonation and Chiba's missed shots.</b>
</p><p>Chiba blinked back tears as a smile slipped onto his face while Rinka rubbed her eyes furiously.</p><p>
  <b>(They were a part of us,) Nagisa thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei drooled over a canvas of the Venus de Milo. It had been very well drawn by Sugaya, who was standing off to the side. Mimura hid behind the canvas, holding a machine gun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Our guns, our knives...)</b>
</p><p>Rio held her knife tight like it was a comforter while the others looked at their weapons like they were precious.</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura, Itona, Muramatsu, and Koro-sensei danced at a disco party. The students laughed, holding their weapons. Koro-sensei stood in the middle of them, wearing a suit, afro wig, and sunglasses. A disco ball hung behind them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Our teacher...)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed fondly, keeping his students close while they all stayed silent, watching. (Now this is a life worth living.)</p><p>Nagisa saw the fond look on their teacher's face and felt his eyes sting more. (We can't run away from this, and I don't think we'd be able to forgive ourselves if we left him there to die on his own.) He rested his chin on his knees, staring at the screen as the memories played out.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei helped prepare the food at the school festival, giving the plates that were ready to be delivered to Okano, who jumped high into the air to grab it from a tentacle. Hara helped Koro-sensei cook. Maehara and Isogai sat on the ground, exhausted, leaning their backs against each other.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa raised his hand. Kayano and Karma followed. A shadow covered their eyes. Before long, the entire class had a hand raised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(This is it. <em>This</em> is our answer.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei sighed, smiling happily. He nodded, approving their decision, before resting his head on the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We're assassins. Our target... is our teacher,) Nagisa thought, although the words had a very different tone than when he'd said them at the beginning of the school year.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students stood around Koro-sensei.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We were aware of the non-negotiable terms of our bond, the <em>only</em> way to graduate with honor. We knew what had to be done... and it hurt.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa stayed silent along with his classmates, his eyes watering when the moment stretched. The decision was made, but now the act needed to be done.</p><p>"This is the right thing to do, right?!" Hinano's voice broke, her hands shaking. "This is..."</p><p>"Guys..." Kanada looked at them all sadly as 3-E started to lose more of their composer.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay." Machida awkwardly patted Sugino on the back when the boy buried his face in his hand.</p><p>"It's not even happening," Terasaka closed his eyes tight. "Fuck. What the hell's wrong with us?!"</p><p>"It's still not easy to see," Hara comforted gently, patting him on the shoulder while she held back tears. "No one wants to see the person they care about die. Even if it's the future."</p><p>"You don't have to watch this..." Miura said uncomfortably, feeling a pit in her stomach.</p><p>"Yes, we do," Kayano wiped her eyes. "It's our future, and if we have to do this then...there's no running from it. We've just got to face it."</p><p>Koro-sensei stayed silent, sighing as he held them close.</p><p>"Stupid kids..." Bitch-sensei felt a lump form in her throat when she saw them, grabbing Karasuma's hand. "Don't even say anything," she muttered when he looked at her. "Just...just hold my hand and be quiet."</p><p>He squeezed her hand and looked back at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>The students kneeled next to Koro-sensei's tentacles, holding them down. Kayano held up his head, resting it in her lap.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed one of Nagisa's white note cards. "Koro-sensei's Weak Point #33: Can be captured if everyone holds him down"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura looked over at Koro-sensei. "You can't move if we're all pinning you down. That right, sir?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Precisely, Nakamura, my dear," Koro-sensei responded. "Though I can't help but feel that you're being a tad bit lax on that grip." Many of the students inhaled sharply in surprise, then clenching the tentacles tighter.</b>
</p><p>Rio swallowed a lump in her throat and let out a shaky breath, feeling sick.</p><p>
  <b>Yada's eyes were closed. Kimura was sweating. Kurahashi had tears in her eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We didn't give much thought to <em>why</em>.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki closed her eyes. She and Okuda tried to not cry. Sugino clenched his teeth, staring at the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Just tried to focus on the task at hand.)</b>
</p><p>"Dude, this is messed up," Naoka whispered, the voice carrying over in the silent assembly hall.</p><p>Nagisa swallowed a bag taste, trying to stop his hands from shaking. (But it's the right thing to do.) He kept repeating. (It's the right thing to do.)</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida shut his eyes. Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Itona stared downward. Hazama ducked her head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(He'd praised us, scolded us, nurtured us, all year...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano stared at the ground. Okajima's face trembled. Maehara closed his eyes and Fuwa lowered her head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...and here we were, holding him down, clutching for all we were worth.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen shifted from Koro-sensei's smiling face to his crescent moon tie. "Your heart... It's... it's under your tie, you said?" Kataoka asked. "Which one of us is gonna...?" She trailed off, looking to her classmates.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students looked up at each other, all suddenly wondering the same thing. Okuda glanced over at Karma, but his emotionless gaze was fixed on the ground.</b>
</p><p>"Shit," Muramatsu whispered, struggling to hold back his tears. "Shit."</p><p>Nagisa looked over at Ritsu and felt his stomach twist when he saw the look she gave him, understanding.</p><p>
  <b>"Guys, please." Nagisa walked out from the school building, a sheathed knife in hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone looked toward him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let me. I'll do it." His voice and facial expression showed how focused he was. He stopped in front of his classmates, waiting for their response.</b>
</p><p>(It's the right thing to do.)Nagisaclosed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he accepted it. "I should use my talent properly," he said, smiling feebly when they looked at him. "It's only fair."</p><p>"Nagisa..." Kayano stared at him sadly.</p><p>"It's okay." He forced his smile to grow. "It's the right thing to do."</p><p>Karma grimaced, reaching out to grip his shoulder. "Yeah..."</p><p>Nagisa's smile wavered when he looked up at his teacher, blinking back tears.</p><p>Koro-sensei rested a tentacle on his head.</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka smiled up at him. "Sure, I got no beef with that."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled. "Well, you <em>are</em> the head of the class, so I suppose it makes sense."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled at his friend, shaking more.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled gratefully at them. He then walked up to Koro-sensei and sat on top of him, straddling his chest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared down at his teacher. "Sir..." After a moment, he began to lift the tie.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's alright," his teacher gently stopped him. "You can actually stab <em>through</em> the tie. There's been a hole in it since the day it was..." Koro-sensei's voice caught as he thought back to the day Aguri died, when he'd sat at her side and picked up all his things before leaving. "...given to me. I decided to leave it like that for..." He smiled. "...sentimental reasons. This, too, is an important connection." Nagisa returned the tie to its original position.</b>
</p><p>One of the main campus students burst into a loud sob. "Oh, God..."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced when he saw other students were starting to lose composer. He took a deep breath and clenched his hands on his lap. (If I stab him through the tie then it'll be over quickly, he won't suffer.) It was a better death than what Shiro had tried to do and more comforting than the government's method as well.</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, before you proceed, let me say farewell to my fellow educators." The class turned around to look at Mr. Karasuma and Bitch-sensei. "Miss Irina, are you sure you won't join in?" Bitch-sensei looked to the ground. "I'd hate for you to miss out on the bounty."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, thank you," she responded. "I'd really rather not. Who gives a damn? It's only money. What I've learned in this class is more valuable." She gave him a bittersweet smile. "It isn't about me, it's about the bond you share with these kids."</b>
</p><p>"Bitch-sensei..." Toka choked up, closing her eyes tight.</p><p>(These kids...) Bitch-sensei swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's your mission, you kids have to do what you need to do...I'll just support you with it."</p><p>Karasuma fought back a smile when he saw the fond looks the students were giving her.</p><p>
  <b>"Indeed." Koro-sensei directed his attention to the PE teacher. "Mr. Karasuma, I thank you. You've had a hand in molding these children into what they've become. If you please, continue to guide them on their way after I'm gone."<br/><br/>Karasuma closed his eyes and nodded. "Of course. You've given me no end of trouble over the past year, but even so, it's been a year I'll never forget." He looked straight at him, holding eye contact with the teacher. "Rest in peace, Koro-sensei."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled gratefully at their PE teacher while the man looked over warmly.</p><p>"Did he just call him Koro-sensei?" Araki murmured.</p><p>"Yep. Guess there's a first for everything," Ren replied.</p><p>Karasuma smiled slightly, but it disappeared when Koro-sensei started blubbering.</p><p>"YOU DO CARE!" He cried.</p><p>Karasuma scowled. "No."</p><p>"BUT YOU CALLED ME BY MY NAME!!" Koro-sensei blubbered more. "YOU RESPECT ME!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed deeply. "Stop."</p><p>Koro-sensei cried childishly, drawing some smiles from his students. "I knew we were secretly friends!" He sniffled. "I'm your wingman."</p><p>"You really aren't." Karasuma sighed and buried his face in his hand while a few students laughed quietly.</p><p>"True friendship among colleagues," Koro-sensei continued.</p><p>"Hey! Don't go that far!" Bitch-sensei complained, wiping her eyes. "You're still a pervert!"</p><p>
  <b>"Quite." Koro-sensei blushed and smiled in satisfaction - Karasuma had finally called him by his name. Then, he rested his head back on Kayano's legs and looked up at the laser. "Okie-dokie, class. It's about that time. There's so much more I could say, but alas... I'll be lucky to squeeze in whatever I can. In lieu of tearful goodbyes, if you'll indulge me." The screen showed a picture of Aguri smiling and holding the attendance book in front of a white background. "I'd like to call roll..." Aguri faded and Koro-sensei appeared in the same position as her. "...one final time."</b>
</p><p>Kayano felt a tightness in her stomach wiping her eyes, as she held back a sob, a sad quietness settling among the assembly hall.</p><p>Hatanaka burst out sobbing again. "Oh, crap, I can't do this!"</p><p>"You've like known him for three days," Tomo commented. "None of this is even happening."</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Hatanaka sobbed while Asami awkwardly comforted him. "It feels like it is!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Hinano sobbed too, hugging Koro-sensei tight.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed and patted her on the head, keeping his gaze on Ritsu who was very still and staring at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's voice shook ever so slightly as he spoke to his students. "When you hear your name called, please say, 'Here.' Look me squarely in the eye and answer in a loud voice. Once we've gone through everyone, you may commence with the assassination."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, Koro-sensei panicked. "Wait, please tell me that you're all present and accounted for! I don't want the last thing I do to be marking one of you <em>absent</em>!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"GET ON WITH IT!" the class shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Koro-sensei's Weak Spot #36: Disorganized when it really counts'</b>
</p><p>A number of feeble laughs came out when they saw him grow frazzled again.</p><p>"How would we even be absent?" Yoshida wiped his eyes. "Wouldn't you have noticed by now?"</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled sheepishly. "Yes, I suppose I'm just nervous." He sighed. "No matter how prepared you are for death, it's still nerve-wracking, when you think of how you want the last seconds of your life to be."</p><p>Nagisa hummed, resting his head on the teacher's side, wrapping the knitted scarf he'd been given tight around his neck.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei calmly laid his head back in Kayano's lap. "Very well, then."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Akabane Karma."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked up at his teacher. "Here." His voice shook immensely through just the one word.</b>
</p><p>Rio shifted closer and rested her back against his when she saw his gaze lowered. "Okay?"</p><p>"Hm..." Karma grimaced, resting his head on Koro-sensei's side, being comforted by the presence of his still alive teacher who patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>"Isogai Yuuma."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here."</b>
</p><p>Isogai sighed, clutching Koro-sensei's robes tight; the material felt soft like he was gripping a blanket.</p><p>
  <b>"Okajima Taiga."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here." His voice caught in his throat.</b>
</p><p>Okajima's bottom lip wobbled, earning a sigh and pat on the head from Kataoka.</p><p>
  <b>"Okano Hinata."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano's face was trembling. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't respond with more than a hum, knowing that if she spoke, she would start crying and wouldn't be able to stop.</b>
</p><p>Hiroto grimaced and placed a hand on her shoulder, yelping when she cried and tackled him into a hug.</p><p>
  <b>"Okuda Manami."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda sniffed. "Yes, sir! Here!" Tears ran down her face and she began to cry.</b>
</p><p>Kayano reached out and pulled the girl into a hug.</p><p>
  <b>"Kataoka Meg."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here," she breathed.</b>
</p><p>Kataoka wiped her eyes and felt her hand squeezed from behind by Isogai who reached out.</p><p>
  <b>"Kayano Kaede."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here." She had tears in her eyes.</b>
</p><p>Okuda sniffled and held onto the green-haired girl tight while Kayano buried her face in the small girl's shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>"Kanzaki Yukiko."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here." She closed her eyes, both calm and sorrowful.</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki curled up tighter and closed her eyes, holding onto the sleeve of Koro-sensei's robe.</p><p>
  <b>"Kimura Justice."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He struggled to keep himself from crying. "Here!"</b>
</p><p>Sugaya sighed and patted his friend on the back while the boy was trying to hold back tears.</p><p>
  <b>"Kurahashi Hinano."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kurahashi wasn't even trying to hold back her tears. <em>"Here!"</em></b>
</p><p>Hinano cried more and was wrapped into an embrace from behind by Toka.</p><p>
  <b>"Shiota Nagisa."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at the knife in his hands, his face shadowed. "Here." He clenched it tighter.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa swallowed, letting out a shaky breath, burrowing further into the soft scarf.</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed a picture of the empty school foyer. (My sweet young assassins,) Koro-sensei thought.<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sugaya Sosuke."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here."</b>
</p><p>Sugaya grimaced, feeling his shoulders slump as he held onto Kimura.</p><p>
  <b>Then, the hallway. (As you ready yourselves to snuff out a life...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sugino Tomohito."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino looked up at him with a smile, tears in his eyes. "Here."</b>
</p><p>"Here," Sugino repeated quietly, as he felt a pit in his stomach, leaning against his teacher.</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed the 3-E sign above the door. (...you understand better than <em>anyone</em> the value of what's lost.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Takebayashi Kotaro."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here." Takebayashi pushed up his glasses.</b>
</p><p>Takebayashi pulled his knees up to his chin, taking a deep breath to steady his breathing.</p><p>
  <b>"Chiba Ryunosuke."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here."</b>
</p><p>Rinka rested her back against Chiba's while the boy felt a sinking weight in his stomach, looking nauseous.</p><p>
  <b>Next was a picture of Koro-sensei's desk at the front of the classroom. (Because you've studied...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Terasaka Ryoma."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka blinked, hugging Koro-sensei's tentacle tighter. "Yo." He glared at the ground, trying not to cry.</b>
</p><p>Terasaka scowled. (Stupid octopus making me cry!) He held back a sob, causing Hara to sigh and place a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>The Class E schedule sat on Koro-sensei's desk. (...fretted...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nakamura Rio."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura smiled at him. "You know it."</b>
</p><p>Rio smiled feebly, wiping her eyes.</p><p>Karma gave a weak smirk. "Trust you to keep it together."</p><p>Rio's smile strained, holding back a cry. "Can't let the side down."</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed the back corner of the classroom. (...turned it over and over in your mind...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hazama Kirara."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She nodded. "Here, sir."</b>
</p><p>Hazama sighed, staring at the ground when a numb feeling spread from her stomach to her fingertips, leaning against her teacher to keep herself planted.</p><p>
  <b>"Hayami Rinka."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here." She stared downward.</b>
</p><p>Chiba reached out and grabbed her hand while Rinka stared at her gun.</p><p>
  <b>The back of the classroom had papers with the word "Tentacles" in calligraphy hanging on the wall, just as it had all year. (...and in the process, without even realizing it, given that life meaning.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded faintly. (I couldn't have asked for anything better.)</p><p>The quietness in the hall started to sound with soft crying and students trying to hold back sobs as the weight grew excruciating and the final minutes ticked down.</p><p>
  <b>"Hara Sumire."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She smiled at him. "Here." Tears formed in her eyes.</b>
</p><p>Hara took a deep breath, trying to smile and keep a brave face while she comforted Yoshida and Terasaka who were already shedding tears, with Muramatsu barely holding them back.</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed Koro-sensei's desk again. (It's been a privilege, watching you grow.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fuwa Yuzuki."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She pushed herself forward to answer, staring at him with wide and sad eyes. "Here!"</b>
</p><p>Fuwa choked up and buried her in her hand, while Oota patted her on the back.</p><p>
  <b>The screen now showed the floor in between two rows of desks. (But the best part... was growing right alongside you.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Maehara Hiroto."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara hummed in response, smiling sadly at him. After a moment, he thought about what they were about to do and the smile disappeared.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto grimaced, feeling Okano hold onto him tighter as he blinked back tears.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mimura Koki."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mimura sniffed, wiping his nose with a finger. "Here."</b>
</p><p>Mimura blew his nose, and leaned against Okajima who pulled him into a hug.</p><p>
  <b>Through the windows of the classroom was a bright, sunny day. (So please...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Muramatsu Takuya."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu's eyes shifted from his teacher to the ground. "Yeah."</b>
</p><p>Muramatsu rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and drew closer to Yoshida who was being comforted by Hara.</p><p>
  <b>Two pieces of chalk leaned up against each other on the chalkboard tray in between a few anti-sensei pellets. (...in this moment...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yada Toka."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yada shook as she tried to keep the volume of her crying to a minimum. "Here!"</b>
</p><p>Toka's shoulders shook, holding Hinano tight while he two girls held onto each other.</p><p>
  <b>The sky was blue outside of the classroom windows. (...let me be the <em>finest</em> expression of your bloodlust.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yoshida Taisei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here!" Yoshida choked out, as he tried to keep himself from sobbing.</b>
</p><p>Yoshida sobbed, holding onto Muramatsu and Hara for support as his shoulders shook.</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed the empty classroom, looking on it from the front of the room. (If I die, knowing I've helped these twenty-eight souls find a brighter future...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery; Ritsu."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here." Ritsu smiled at him as she closed her eyes. Tears began running down her cheeks.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu's body shook while Koro-sensei pulled her close into a hug.</p><p>"It's alright," Koro-sensei comforted.</p><p>Ritsu choked, her mind feeling like it was on fire, as she shakily touched the controls on her wrist, her finger hovering over her emotional controls to disable all her emotions temporarily.</p><p>She hesitated, hearing her classmates cry around her and Koro-sensei keeping her close.</p><p>Her fingers moved away from the controls as she pulled her knees tight up to her chin and felt the machinery dry a little and overheat.</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed the classroom from the back of the room. (...I die <em>exquisitely</em> happy.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa opened his eyes again, shaking badly as the last name was called.</p><p>
  <b>"Horibe Itona."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a soft look in Itona's eyes. "Here."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei leaned back and smiled in satisfaction. "All things considered, I'd say it's been an exceptionally fun year!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The words "Be happy" covered the screen.</b>
</p><p>Kayano gave a strangled laugh. "Yeah, you could say that again..."</p><p>A few of the others tried to laugh, choking back their sobs.</p><p>"Happiness is important," Koro-sensei said gently, smiling down at her. "Success is meaningless without it."</p><p>A lot of the other students were struggling to stay composed, the weight crushing down.</p><p>"Fuck." Seo sniffled, wiping his eyes when they filled with tears.</p><p>"Keep it together, Seo," Koyama complained, crying into his hands.</p><p>"Shut up!" Seo sobbed, burying his face in the mat.</p><p>(Damn it.) Asano scowled when he felt a lump form in his throat, seeing the kind look the octopus gave him when he saw.</p><p>
  <b>"I say this with <em>all</em> sincerity," Koro-sensei said. "<em>It's a privilege to be assassinated by you</em>, as a fellow spirit, from one traveller to another." Nagisa unsheathed the knife. "Give a yell for all life. And <em>strike</em>!"</b>
</p><p>Everyone grew completely silent, staring at the screen as Nagisa took out the knife.</p><p>Nagisa gripped his hands tight to stop them from shaking, staring at himself on screen. (This is it.)</p><p>Karma watched the blue haired boy worriedly when he saw how much he was shaking.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa held the knife over Koro-sensei's heart. A shadow covered his eyes. He took in a breath. The knife shook. Nagisa stared at it, his eyes wide. Then, he looked down. (This is it,) he thought. (This is the part where I kill him.) Nagisa's whole body trembled.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, staring at the boy when he felt the apprehension radiate off him.</p><p>A dread started to spread through when they all saw how much Nagisa was trembling and hesitating.</p><p>Bitch-sensei sighed, wiping her eyes. (This is what I was afraid of.)</p><p>Nagisa's stomach lurched when he saw himself. (Just do it. Just get it over with.)</p><p>
  <b>The class watched, waiting for Nagisa to make his move.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa clenched his teeth. (I'm <em>shaking</em>.) The class stared at him. (Why can't I stop <em>shaking</em>?) His breaths were short and unsteady. His wavelengths were all over the place.</b>
</p><p>"Nagisa..." Kayano said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"This is what I'm meant to be good at," Nagisa whispered, tears trailing down his cheeks. "I need to do this, I..."</p><p>"It's alright," Koro-sensei said softly, regaining his attention when he looked up. "No matter how talented, or even experienced. Taking a life carries a weight. This is normal, and it's okay."</p><p>Nagisa shook more, a sob crawling up his throat.</p><p>
  <b>Then, he raised the knife above his head, letting out a loud shout as he prepared to shove the knife into his teacher, tears in his eyes.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa winced along with many of the others when they heard the anguished yell, He felt sick, his vision blurring up when he saw himself.</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei reached out and placed a tentacle on the side of Nagisa's neck, calming him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at him with wide eyes, the knife still raised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei smiled up at him. "Don't kill me with anguish in your heart, Nagisa." Nagisa's eyes widened. "Nice, deep breath. Give us a smile."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt his breath hitch. "Sir..."</p><p>"As I said, it's alright," Koro-sensei replied, patting his head fondly. "You're not letting anyone down my hesitating or feeling sad. This is normal, and your emotions here are what make you strong, the fact that you're able to do what needs to be done even though it's hard."</p><p>Nagisa's bottom lip wobbled, burying his face the robes, feeling shielded when his teacher comforted him.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes filled with tears as he thought back too many memories from the school year. Koro-sensei took him and Karma to the movies in Hawaii. Koro-sensei was the guard of the jail in cops and robbers. Okano, Kataoka, and Isogai tried to stab a motion sick Koro-sensei on the train in Kyoto. Nagisa showed something on his phone to Koro-sensei, Karma, Fuwa, Kayano, and Terasaka. Koro-sensei's tentacles were red and he flung them around when his students accused him of being scared after first semester midterms.</b>
</p><p>Miura covered her mouth to smother a sob, starting to cry when the memories played out, which was followed by more of the others as the music played softly in the background.</p><p>3-E clung close to their teacher who looked touched when he saw how many people seemed to care about him dying.</p><p>He looked at Nagisa whose gaze was fixed on the screen, watching the memories, and kept holding the boy tight.</p><p>
  <b>Kurahashi held an albino miyama stag beetle and smiled at Koro-sensei, who was wearing a stag beetle costume. Nagisa, Okajima, Sugino, and Maehara stared at them, open-mouthed. Kimura and Takebayashi looked over the roof of the E Class building during the school festival. Koro-sensei was next to them in the Shachihoko sculpture. Koro-sensei took pictures of his students at the sports festival. Tears poured from Koro-sensei's eyes as he held Kayano's hands, the two of them staring at each other. The students rushed at Koro-sensei with their weapons after Karma and Nagisa returned from space and the class decided to keep trying to kill him. Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on Nagisa's head as the two of them watched the sunset in Okinawa. Koro-sensei and Nagisa had their last career counseling session.</b>
</p><p>Ritsu held herself tight, touching her head when it burned, but there was a relief as well she wasn't used to feeling when watching this, feeling the old bond with her classmates she hadn't felt in years.</p><p>
  <b>The class watched as Nagsia closed his eyes and cried quietly for a few moments, tears running down his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A female voice began singing in the background.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kaze ga fuiteru</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The wind blows</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked to the ground. Karma's eyes were closed.</b>
</p><p>"You can do it," Kayano whispered, holding Nagisa's hand.</p><p>Nagisa swallowed thickly, wiping his eyes, seeing the resolution his self on screen was coming to. "I know, that makes it feel worse, even if it's the right thing to do."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Boku no kata osu you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And presses on my shoulder</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed a photo of the whole class wrapped up in Koro-sensei's tentacles. Karasuma and Bitch-sensei stood at the back, leaning against the wall of the school. Terasaka was fighting against the tentacle that had lifted him up off the ground. Takebayashi stared at the camera, accepting that he'd just continue hanging from the tentacle wrapped around his stomach. Muramasu, appearing concerned, pointed to the tentacle around his neck. Yoshida fought to escape the tentacle around his waist. The rest of the class smiled at the camera with bright, happy expressions.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aa, susumubeki michi wa ima</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aa, the road I must follow</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"That's a nice photo," Koro-sensei chuckled when he saw, making his students cry more. "We'll have to take one like that."</p><p>Hinano nodded, forcing a smile. "We will."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, sighing. (A graduation ceremony photo would have been nice as well...) He thought about all the memories that had been captured and hoped he would be able to replicate all of them and more.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa inhaled deeply and sat up, pausing his tears. He smiled at his teacher. A few more tears ran down his pink cheeks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Anata no saki e to</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now lays ahead of you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now, the background song was sung by the voices of the E Class students.</b>
</p><p>Karasuma blinked quickly, subconsciously squeezing Bitch-sensei's hand when she was struggling to hold back a cry.</p><p>Some of the other teachers were struggling to keep it together.</p><p>(Fuck.) Kensaku furiously wiped his eyes while Etsuki-sensei offered a handkerchief to him. (These stupid, brave kids.) He felt a rise of anger the more emotional he got. (Ugh!)</p><p>Class A's teacher burst out crying and clung onto Class C's teacher who looked scared when he was assaulted by the sobbing old man.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kaze ga fuiteru</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The wind blows</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"G-goodbye, Koro-sensei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ARUBAMU mekuru you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And leafs through my yearbook</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei nodded and smiled. "Yes. Goodbye."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aa, nani mo kamo kagayaite</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aa, it was all so glorious</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Nagisa forced back his sob and took a deep breath, forcing a smile for his teacher when he looked up.</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't say anything and nodded, looking down at him warmly.</p><p>
  <b>(The bare minimum,) Nagisa thought. (That's all I could bring myself to say.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yasashikatta nda</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And so kind</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at the crescent moon tie. (Gratitude, regret. I put <em>everything</em> I felt into that blade, like I was channeling my soul.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dare yori mo bokura no koto</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You understood us better</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa steadily positioned the knife over Koro-sensei's tie. (With every fiber of my being, I thanked him.) Nagisa plunged the knife into Koro-sensei's heart. (With my knife.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rikai shite kurete ita</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Than anyone else</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen exploded into white light.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Anata no oshie kyou kara mo</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Surely what you taught us</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Drops of tears stayed in Nagisa's eyes as he saw the bright light fill the room. The whole assembly holding their breath when the blade was plunged down, with some of them feeling like the knife had been struck into their chest.</p><p>
  <b>Yellow balls of light escaped from the area around the knife.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kitto michishirube</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Will keep guiding us on our way</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Many more balls of light followed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei gave a final satisfied smile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sakura</em>
  </b>
  <b>, the girls' voices sang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The cherry blossoms</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"I like the song," Hinano whispered, reached out and holding Ritsu's hand when the robot drew close.</p><p>"Thanks..." Ritsu murmured, resting her head against Koro-sensei's side along with her classmates. "It's one of my favourites."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sakura</em>
  </b>
  <b>, the boys' voices sang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The cherry blossoms</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sakura</em>
  </b>
  <b>, the entire class' voices continued</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The cherry blossoms</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei's body glowed bright yellow. Nagisa's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mai ochiru</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flutter to the ground</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei stared at the screen in amazement when he saw the light, he hadn't seen death look bright or resemble anything beautiful. The light warm like a fire.</p><p>He looked around and patted Machida on the head when the boy started crying, feeling a rise of protectiveness when more students were crying. Composure gone. The whole assembly hall appearing warm and soft from the glow coming from the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa thought, (As his life ebbed away, it was as if he were saying, "Congratulations on your graduation!")</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bokura no jikan</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Our time</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"You did." Koro-sensei comforted. "I'm very proud."</p><p>"Good." Rio wiped her eyes and held onto his sleeve, her eyes watering and her throat hurting the more she tried not to cry. "That's all we wanted."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei turned into thousands of tiny balls of yellow light. They floated up toward the sky. Nagisa still held the knife in place.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tomedonaku omoi afure</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ceaselessly brimming with emotion</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class watched the glowing spheres that used to be their teacher float up and away in sorrow and fascination. Nakamura held out her hands to try and touch them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wakatteru kedo ugokezu ni sora wo miteitanda</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Looking at the sky, not moving</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"...It looks really beautiful," Ren muttered, rubbing his eyes when they hurt from the tears building up.</p><p>Asano tensed, blinking back tears when his chest hurt. "...Yes...I...I suppose it does."</p><p>Ren saw an silently moved closer, leaning against him while Asano covered his mouth when he felt a sob build up.</p><p>
  <b>Thousands of balls of yellow light floated up into the sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wakare no jikan</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parting time</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The yellow lights floated up to the crescent moon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arigatou daisuki deshita</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you - we loved you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before long, the balls of light had dispersed, leaving the students kneeling on the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Anata no eeru senaka ni ukete</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We feel you cheering at our backs</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The last few balls of light floated away into the sky.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tabidachi no uta</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In this journeying song</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa kneeled on Koro-sensei's tattered robes, trembling. He sat up and and released a cry that tore through as tears ran down his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bokura no jikan</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Our time</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Karma lurched forward when the sob came out and the music played, the others following after, holding onto their teacher tight to remind themselves he was still there.</p><p>Nagisa cried, shaking all over as he clung on, turning away from the screen.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a swell of sadness when he heard and saw them all cry. "It's alright, children! It's over! I'm still here!"</p><p>His students kept bawling, clinging onto him like small children while they cried.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka and Isogai covered their faces with their hands. Their shoulders shook as they cried.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Toozakaru ano manabiya</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Our school, growing distant now</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino had trails of tears down his face. Kanzaki cried quietly, tears falling down her cheeks. She covered her mouth with a fist, grasping her wrist with the other. Okuda didn't bother trying to keep down the volume of her cries.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Taisetsu na tomo</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Precious friends</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei sobbed and buried her face in her hands while Karasuma hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, feeling his eyes sting as he held back tears.</p><p>Koro-sensei tried to comfort as many students as possible as everyone started to breakdown. "It's alright!" He fretted, hugging each one of his students as they held onto his robes and sobbed.</p><p>
  <b>Hayami cried quietly while Chiba, Yada, and Kimura clenched their teeth, shaking. They all had tears running down their faces. Kurahashi didn't try to quiet her crying.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jinsei no shi</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Teacher of life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okano and Maehara clenched their teeth. Okajima cried openly. Fuwa had tears running down her face and her head was lowered. Takebayashi had taken off his glasses and was using his arm to cover his eyes. Nakamura's forehead was scrunched as tears ran down her face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zenbu soko ni atta</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was all there</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"So much for keeping the side up," Rio gave a broken laugh, tears streaming down her face, earning a hug from Kanzaki, making the blond sob more.</p><p>
  <b>Ritsu's fist covered her mouth as she sobbed, kneeling on the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wakare no jikan</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parting time</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hara and Sugaya stared at the ground, tears running down their faces. Mimura's teeth were clenched and tears fell from his closed eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bokutachi wa sotsugyou suru</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And so we graduate</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida's eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched. Muramatsu had one arm slung over Yoshida's shoulders and used his other hand to cover his face. Terasaka was leaning on his knees, staring straight forward. Tears ran from his wide eyes and he clenched his teeth. Itona cried on Hazama's shoulder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Anata ni okuru kansha no kawari ni</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To serve as our thanks, we give to you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Stupid octopus!" Terasaka sobbed, hitting Koro-sensei's side as the creature gave him a tight hug.</p><p>Hazama held onto Hinano when the girl reached out and hugged her.</p><p>Takebayashi yelped as he was forcefully pulled into a hug by Terasaka who was sobbing. "Ah!"</p><p>"Seo, hold me!" Tsuchiya sobbed, clinging onto her boyfriend who was crying.</p><p>Araki removed his glasses and cried, causing Kanada to embrace him in a hug as comfort.</p><p>Asano grimaced, hunching his shoulders when the tears finally gave way and fell down his cheeks, and felt a wave of anger when he couldn't dismiss or ignore the feelings.</p><p>Ren reached out to hug him but was tackled into an embrace by Koyama who was crying. "I want someone to hold me too!"</p><p>"Get off, Koyama!" Ren tried to yank him off.</p><p>Asano tried to wipe his eyes and looked surprised when Kondo gave him a watery smile and held out a handkerchief. He scowled and quickly took it to wipe his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei's bangs covered her eyes as she looked to the ground next to her, tears falling down her cheeks. Karasuma had to put in an obvious effort to keep himself from crying.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei sniffled when she saw. "You damn softy," she mumbled, crying into his shoulder while he stayed silent.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano's hands covered her mouth and nose as she cried quietly.</b>
</p><p>Kayano kept her face buried in her hands, hearing Koro-sensei give soft reassurances near her ear while she cried.</p><p>
  <b>Karma clenched his teeth hard. A few tears escaped his eyes and he let out a sob.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei held Karma tight, feeling the boy cling onto him for dear life. "It's alright," he comforted softly, patting the boy on the head as he cried.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's crying was still as strong as when he'd started.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tabidachi no uta</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This journeying song</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his heartache when he heard the sobs and cradled the boy protectively. "It's okay."</p><p>Nagisa sniffled, trying to control his sobs as the feelings came and washed over like a river tide.</p><p>
  <b>(Very soon, it would be midnight,) Nagisa narrated as the screen shifted from the students to the moon. (Graduation day at Kunugigaoka.) The screen showed the green anti-sensei knife stabbed into the dirt through Koro-sensei's crescent moon tie. (We'd graduated from our assassination classroom a little earlier. Time to turn our sights on what lay ahead.) Three last balls of yellow light left the hole in the tie, floating up and away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to white.</b>
</p><p>The hall was filled with the sound of fading sobs as silence settled, a lot of the students either clinging onto each other or drawing away to cry alone.</p><p>Ritsu held onto her teacher as they all sat there in silence, the bright white light staying on the screen when Uchida shakily paused it so they'd have a chance to breathe.</p><p>"We did it," Nagisa's voice trembled, still being held by his teacher.</p><p>"Yes, you did." Koro-sensei petted his head gently, sighing as he saw the mess of emotions left behind. "It's alright, we're all still here."</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence as the noise quietened, a few students still crying but the loudness of the sobs was fading and giving way to exhaustion.</p><p>"Is everyone alright?" Koro-sensei asked gently.</p><p>"Emotionally? No," Okano mumbled, wiping her eyes. "We just saw you die..."</p><p>"Something that isn't easy, I know," Koro-sensei replied softly. "But at least we're all together."</p><p>Okano nodded, earning a friendly smile from Hiroto when he patted her on the back. "Yeah..."</p><p>"It's better being here with you," Ritsu murmured, looking at them all. "It still hurts but...but it makes the bond feel stronger."</p><p>"It does?" Nagisa asked, his voice faint as he wiped his eyes.</p><p>She nodded, staring at the timer on her wrist. "It's like Koro-sensei said, it's easier when the grief is shared."</p><p>Kayano smiled weakly and held her hand. "Yeah."</p><p>
  <b>The next morning, Nagisa woke up on top of a giant yellow book. The screen zoomed out to show that the rest of the class was still asleep. Each desk had two giant books that the students rested on.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a glow of warmth when he saw some of them had fallen asleep reading them. "I really hope you like them..."</p><p>"They look so thick!" Oota exclaimed, causing a few students to laugh.</p><p>"They have important life information inside!" Koro-sensei reasoned, looking embarrassed. "It's the least I could do." He sighed. "When you're facing death, you always end up worrying you didn't prepare things properly for the people left behind..."</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly. "Knowing you, sir, I'm sure you prepared more than enough."</p><p>"Yeah, it's like the school trip manuals all over again," Sugino commented, managing a smile.</p><p>"Oh, man, it's gonna take years to read those books," Okajima said, smiling warmly.</p><p>"Don't worry! I'm sure I would have attached reading guides to help!" Koro-sensei reassured, making most of them laugh.</p><p>"Of course, you did," Kayano replied in amusement.</p><p>
  <b>(Afterward, we went back to the classroom, hoping to find some trace of Koro-sensei.) When they had come in the night before, they had found two massive books and a diploma on each of their desks. The yellow book on Nagisa's desk was titled <em>Koro-sensei's Rules to Live By - Nagisa Shiota</em> and the blue one was called <em>Assassination Memories</em>. (There were diplomas waiting for us, and a yearbook - one for each of us.) The students had stared at their desks. (And copies of Koro-sensei's rules to live by. Apparently, the laser fired off at some point, but it mattered so little, I don't think any of us even noticed.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a niggle of concern. (I hope they can move passed this...the last thing I want is for them to hold onto the past until it causes damage.) His worry wavered when he felt his students snuggle closer to him.</p><p>
  <b>Pictures on the screen showed what had happened. (A reconnaissance squad showed up later. Mr. Karasuma took it upon himself to lay down the law. He told them we fell under <em>his</em> jurisdiction, that students and classroom alike were to be left in peace.)</b>
</p><p>"Thank you," Koro-sensei nodded respectfully.</p><p>"Of course," Karasuma replied, nodding. "I'm still their teacher." He glanced at Bitch-sensei. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Bitch-sensei sniffled, wiping her face. "Yes!" Her tone bordered on the defensive. "I'm fine."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and raised their joined hands. "Then why are you still holding my hand?"</p><p>Her cheeks turned bright red as she quickly let go. "I'm not!"</p><p>
  <b>In the classroom, the students had sat at their desks. They began looking at their books. (Koro-sensei's book was thick. It had more pages than a dictionary.)</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei looked proud. "My finest work!"</p><p>A few of his students sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"So many trees dead," Karma managed to tease, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"I would have used recycled paper!" Koro-sensei said quickly, looking flustered, causing the red-head to smirk.</p><p>
  <b>Kurahashi had opened the cover of her copy of <em>Koro-sensei's Rules to Live By</em> to see a manga of herself, Koro-sensei, and a meerkat. The Koro-sensei on the bottom right said, "Your outlook will be broadened like a meerkat's when it stands up!!" and the Kurahashi next to him responded with, "Yeah!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And while it began as a friendly, easy-to-read manga, before long...)</b>
</p><p>"Wow, you coloured the manga!" Fuwa looked impressed.</p><p>"Well, I did have plenty of time on my hands," Koro-sensei replied.</p><p>Hinano smiled warmly. "It looks really cute!"</p><p>"Those are pretty good drawings," Sugaya praised.</p><p>"Why, thank you!" Koro-sensei gushed. "I told you I have a hidden art side!"</p><p>"Just maybe not when vandalizing Bitch-sensei's skin?" Mimura teased.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave a nervous laugh when Bitch-sensei glared at him. "Um..."</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei seemed to show up behind Terasaka as he was reading. Koro-sensei's forehead read, 'Koro-tan.' "I'm <em>especially</em> proud of the workbook appendix, and the short stories composed for the vocabulary section are absolutely riveting, if I do say so myself!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tch!"</b>
</p><p>"Pfft, self-advertisement much," Fuwa commented when the prices for the Koratan vocab books appeared next to her.</p><p>"A man has to make a living!" Koro-sensei shot back.</p><p>"Is there text hovering next to you?" Oota blinked rapidly trying to poke the text near her shoulder.</p><p>"No!" Fuwa bashed the text away. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p><br/>"But I just saw—"</p><p>Fuwa gagged him quickly with his tie.</p><p>
  <b>To Fuwa, Koro-sensei appeared wearing his graduation robes and a red artist hat, holding a fountain pen in one tentacle and a piece of paper in another. "You know what would be a great idea? A spin-off manga starring <em>me</em>, still alive!" He wrote it down. "Ooh! I could be the <em>demon king</em>!" he said excitedly, now wearing a demon king graduation cap.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuwa let out a small laugh, sweating unsurely.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>The students and teachers looked confused.</p><p>"...Demon king?" Kayano frowned.</p><p>"What is he talking about?!?" Nagisa sighed tiredly.</p><p>Ritsu rubbed her chin. "That isn't a bad idea actually..."</p><p>Oota escaped his gag. "Is no one questioning the amount of blatant advertisement in this—?"</p><p>Fuwa gagged him again and sat on his back. "Don't know what you're talking about!"</p><p>"I could be the star of the show! Korosnesei Time! Or Korosensei Quest! Or Koro Q!" Koro-sensei's eyes dazzled. "Ooh! And I'd want horns! I love horns!"</p><p>Fuwa lunged and tried to stab him. "STOP STEALING MY CHARACTER TRAIT!!!"</p><p>"AH!" Koro-sensei flailed, using his tentacles to hoist her in the air so she couldn't stab him. "It's my character trait too!"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>Asano dried his eyes and frowned. "What are they doing?"</p><p>"I mean, I thought this was just regular behaviour at this point," Araki replied, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>
  <b>(His advice was great...) Nagisa deadpanned. (...but we got <em>kinda</em> fed up with the level of detail.</b>
</p><p>"WHAT?!" Koro-sensei stopped, crying while Fuwa flailed in the air behind him. "But I put my heart and soul into it!"</p><p>"Yeah we know, that's why it's longwinded and takes ages to get to the point," Karma said dryly.</p><p>"Ack!" Koro-sensei was wounded. "Well excuse me for making the effort!" He shook his tentacled fist. "I want my spin-off show!"</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Fuwa tried to stab him repeatedly. "YOU SUCKED UP ENOUGH AIRTIME AS IT WAS!"</p><p>"I'm a main character!" Koro-sensei argued back.</p><p>"...What is even going on anymore?" Mimura commented as they watched Fuwa and Koros-sensei argue about things they didn't understand.</p><p>"I have absolutely no idea," Hiroto replied, shrugging.</p><p>"Funny to watch though." Rio laughed, recording it on Sugino's phone until the battery died. "Oops....batteries dead."</p><p>"I told you to stop stealing my phone!" Sugino yelled.</p><p>"Um...was there always a large crack in that wall over there?" Kanada asked Araki, pointing to the wall on the left.</p><p>Araki squinted. "Huh...that's weird."</p><p>"Uh, sir..." Nagisa sighed, poking their teacher. "We don't know what you're talking about, but we should probably finish watching."</p><p>Koro-sensei looked embarrassed when he saw all the teacher giving him judging looks. "Oh! Yes, of course!" He gave a nervous laugh and set Fuwa back on the floor. "Just a minor disagreement."</p><p>Fuwa huffed, during her sleeves off. "I can't believe I still don't' get main character privileges," she muttered, sitting back down at Oota who had removed the gag and was glaring at her. "I'm main character material too..."</p><p>
  <b>(Before we knew it, our tears had washed away in the sweet release of sleep.) Nagisa stood from his seat in the bright morning and looked outside.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed contently when he saw the sunrise, sitting back down with his students. "Good, letting the first pain of grief move on is important." He patted Nagisa on the head.</p><p>Nagisa nodded, rubbing under his eyes as he smiled faintly, feeling a little better now that the tears had dried up.</p><p>
  <b>(We woke to find sunlight pouring through the windows. The cherry blossoms were in bloom - small, delicate, and strong.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to white.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, staring at his students warmly. "And with it comes a new season of spring and a new beginning." He looked at his students who still looked down. "Is everyone alright?"</p><p>"Well, we did just see ourselves kill our own teacher," Hazama replied morbidly.</p><p>Koro-sensei gave an awkward laugh. "Well yes...." He cleared his throat. "But, it did need to be done, and I am still here," he reassured them when they looked up. "We still have a whole year ahead of us!"</p><p>"That's true..." Nagisa smiled faintly, thinking about it more. "And we have each other."</p><p>Okajima started sobbing and pulled Sugaya and Hiroto into a hug. "I love you guys!" he cried. "Best class ever!"</p><p>"Dude, stop crying on me!" Hiroto complained.</p><p>Ritsu smiled when she looked at him and her old classmates. Then her wrist beeped loudly, making her tense. "Alright everyone!" she raised her voice, causing them to look over questionably. "It's nearly time."</p><p>The others looked over in alarm as she groggily stood up, and unplugged Okuda's phone from her side.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Nagisa grew on edge again. "You said you were staying..."</p><p>"And I am..." She smiled reassuringly, raising up Okuda's phone. "We just have an issue with storage."</p><p>"Hi!" Another version of Ritsu appeared on screen, identical to her 15-year-old self they'd seen on the footage. "Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery at your service!"</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa and the others quickly gather around. "You downloaded a copy of yourself onto the phone."</p><p>"Um...kind of..." Ritsu smiled anxiously. "Think of her as a shallower version of me."</p><p>"HEY!" The Ritsu 2.0 on-screen looked offended. "I'm not shallow!"</p><p>"Please be quiet," Future Ritsu replied, sighing. "Look, the cloud I used to back-up my emotions haven't been created yet, so if I'm going to get out of here with my memories intact you'll need to use the shallow version of me here—"</p><p>"Stop calling me that!"</p><p>"—And the USB." Future Ritsu touched the back of her neck. "All my memories are on there...everything makes me...me." She sighed, looking at them when they cast her unsure looks. "So...please take care of it?"</p><p>"Of course!" Machida exclaimed, looking scared. "But, what about all the information for the apocalypse."</p><p>"It's backed up on the USB and—"</p><p>"I have it!" Ritsu 2.0 sang, pulling up some information. "I have all the dates and locations!"</p><p>"I was originally just going to leave the USB behind for information but..." Ritsu grimaced, looking at Koro-sensei and then the others. "Since you want me to stay behind and help..."</p><p>"Please!" Kayano held her hand. "Just for a little while longer."</p><p>Ritsu sighed, feeling a headache come over. "My body wasn't built to handle emotions properly, but I can exist digitally." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Once I take the USB out this body will just be a shell..."</p><p>"But I'll still be around!" Ritsu 2.0 said brightly, causing a few students to grow irritated. "And I have all the counter plans!" She grinned and showed a box of text. "If we can hack into Shiro's finances he'll be poorer than Koro-sensei after he blows his paycheck on the races!"</p><p>"Ah! That's private!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.</p><p>"You gamble?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"N-no!" Koro-sensei lied quickly, sweating. "I would never!"</p><p>"Like, I said, she's a shallow version of me," Ritsu repeated, frowning as she held the phone protectively. "...But she can help set up the cloud storage unit to store the rest of my personality and memories, and if that doesn't work, she at least has all the information needed to help you."</p><p>"...So we just need to stop Shiro from ever making that advanced tentacle formula?" Kayano asked, feeling her resolve grow.</p><p>"And destroy the tentacle samples," Ritsu hesitantly hands Okuda the phone. "Take care of this, okay?"</p><p>"Y-yes!" Okuda replied nervously, gripping the phone tight, terrified he'd drop it.</p><p>"We already have the DNA information drawn up from that Koro-sensei sample as well," Takebayashi said, looking over at the stack of papers. "And everyone's read that—"</p><p>"Actually I didn't read it, I skimmed," Okajima admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, it was so many pages," Muramatsu complained.</p><p>The group that had worked on analyzing the DNA and Class A that had transcribed glared at the two boys like they'd murdered a puppy.</p><p>"Regardless, we can use that information to help understand how dangerous these other tentacle samples are," Takebayashi continued.</p><p>"True." Asano frowned, gripping his chin. "Location won't be an issue, getting in will be, especially if Shiro's put countermeasures in to stop Koro-sensei from meddling."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled grimly. "Yes, I can imagine he has."</p><p>"Needless to say planning will take a few weeks so long as I'm organizing," Asano said curtly.</p><p>"Aw, that's cute." Karma grinned, resting his arm on his shoulder. "Sorry but you guys are practically the water carriers, we're leading this one."</p><p>He glared at him. "Says the group that thinks hurtling into space is a fun adventure."</p><p>"Jealous much," Rio teased, baring her teeth in a grin. "Hey, don't worry, if you're nice we'll let you guys take note. You're good at that."</p><p>A vein pulsed on Asano's forehead. "We're still trapped in here, murder isn't off the table yet."</p><p>"Guys, enough," Isogai said, stepping in-between. "We're all working together on this one."</p><p>"Yeah, so let's hold off on killing each other until after we get out of this bubble," Kataoka commented, sighing.</p><p>"Yeah, if the Principal doesn't murder us first," Sugaya said, causing the mood to shift.</p><p>"Oh, yeah... that's gonna be fun." Okano gulped, looking up the ceiling. "So...how are we going to explain all of this?!"</p><p>"The ceiling is kind of an eye-sore," Araki commented, looking up at the sky.</p><p>"We could blame it on Koro-sensei so he gets a duck in pay?" Karma suggested.</p><p>"YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!" Koro-sensei complained.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Why not? You blame yourself all the time."</p><p>"We're going to have to tell him and the government at least a part of the truth," Kataoka said, sighing.</p><p>"And the whole us not hating each other?" Hara asked, crossing her arms. "Oh, yeah, he's just gonna love that."</p><p>Asano sighed. "Well, I wouldn't advice on being open about it, well at least not for a few weeks until we have a solid strategy in place." He grimaced. "Unfortunately nearly all of you are about as subtle as Koro-sensei's cosplays."</p><p>"HEY!" 3-E looked annoyed.</p><p>"Pfft, it's true," Tsuda rolled her eyes. "We have over 40 episodes worth of you guys being a disaster at covert. It's embarrassing."</p><p>"Oh, please, if we were so bad how come you guys fell for it!" Hiroto challenged.</p><p>Satsuki raised an eyebrow, pausing from filing her nails. "Convenient ignorance?"</p><p>"Hey, I'm convinced we probably did find out after finals and just chose to play ignorant," Tanaka said, sighing.</p><p>"It would probably explain why Asano stopped trying to find out your secret," Kanada said, shrugging. "Either way, you're all just not very subtle and the Principal will find out."</p><p>Nagisa sighed, feeling some read build back up. "He is really perceptive..."</p><p>"And an interfering control freak." Kayano grimaced. "So, we're all together, great. Looks like team meetings will be fun."</p><p>"I don't want anything to do with this!" Tsuchiya complained.</p><p>"Yeah, me neither," Watanabe commented, sharing a look with her friends. "Not that I'm against it, but how are we even going to get it all done?"</p><p>"Well, I'm up for it!" Uchida said confidently. "It's not like most of us even need to lead. Class E and A can just give us orders. The rest of us can just be foot soldiers."</p><p>"I'm cool with it if I get to prank the Principal, that could be fun," Bando said.</p><p>Machida frowned. "Do you have a death wish, Bando?"</p><p>"I don't know, it does sound fun," Hatanaka commented, grinning.</p><p>Asami sighed, burying her face in her hand. "Oh, no..."</p><p>Karasuma sighed, observing them as the students started to chatter.</p><p>"...Before we watch the last episode there are still some logistics we need to discuss." The noise quietened down as they stared at him. "There are a lot of students here," he continued, sighing. "Which means we need to discuss the possibility that the government will want to keep things a secret."</p><p>There was a pause as they all stared at him.</p><p>Karasuma tried not to grimace. "In other words, there's the possibility they will try to mind-wipe—"</p><p>"Don't' you dare!" Fuwa yelled clutching Oota's head like he was a puppy who needed protection. "You're not taking away my otaku!"</p><p>"Ow, my ears!" Oota winced.</p><p>Karasuma's sighed. "I wasn't saying—"</p><p>The assembly all erupted into outrage. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Season 2 Episode 25: Future Time or also known as New Beginning Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***</p><p>A/N: Suprise! I was a caffeine high since Friday so I surprised myself. </p><p>The epilogue will be uploaded within a few minutes. I'll be dropping a few notes and details in there. </p><p>Big thanks to -av427 who wrote the transcript and added the movie scenes in.</p><p>Buckle up, kids, because it's a long-ass chapter.</p><p>***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karasuma sighed while he was yelled at. "I'm not saying that—"</p><p>"You can't mindwipe us!" Fujii yelled.</p><p>"They're ours now!" Fuwa yelled.</p><p>Oota grimaced when he was held. "Um, we're not pets..."</p><p>"Yeah, we bonded!" Hatanaka complained.</p><p>"Yeah! We drew penises on shoes!" Okajima yelled. "That's like a rite of passage!"</p><p>"You're the assholes who drew on my shoes!?" Seo shouted, but he was ignored.</p><p>"You can't erase our memories," Hoga looked upset. "We learned things!"</p><p>"Yeah, like all that stupid friendship stuff!" her friend said. "It's like we became better people."</p><p>Naoka nodded. "Yeah, Imai and Kojima finally got together."</p><p>"And I learned how to play poker," Ryuki said, shuffling the cards. "So now we have a gambling ring - those are friendships you can't just erase!"</p><p>"Exact—Wait, what?!" Araki did a doubletake "Did you say you just started a gambling ring?"</p><p>"Uh..." the boy hid the cards. "No..."</p><p>"What are they even gambling with?" Sugaya questioned.</p><p>"Look, they have a point," Kataoka said, and then frowned. "Well except for the gambling thing...but anyway! You can't just get rid of their memories."</p><p>"Yeah, we won't let you!" Hara said fiercely.</p><p>Hinano looked serious, grabbing Kanada's hand. "They might be jerks, but they're our jerks!"</p><p>A lot of the students looked oddly touched.</p><p>Seo shrugged. "Yeah. You guys are okay," he admitted. "I mean...I still your little shits, though."</p><p>"Yeah, well, considering you're the one we saw shit his pants, the feeling's kind of mutual," Hazama said dryly.</p><p>"I DIDN'T SHIT MY PANTS!" Seo yelled, while the others laughed.</p><p>"Will, everyone listen?" Karasuma interrupted, growing irritated. "I'm actually against mindwiping you," he told them, finally getting their attention. "However, it is something the government will consider, especially considering how many students are here."</p><p>The students started to grow uneasy.</p><p>"But we can keep a secret!" Kamei insisted, frowning.</p><p>"I don't know, Takada and Tanaka never shut up," Haruhi commented.</p><p>"HEY!" The two boys yelled.</p><p>Domen shrugged. "Then just mindwipe those two."</p><p>"What the hell?!" Takada shouted.</p><p>"I am going to try to convince them a mindwipe won't be necessary," Karasuma told them, sighing. "But, everyone except 3-E needs to be prepared that their memories may be erased."</p><p>Nagisa cringed, looking over at the main campus students worriedly.</p><p>Hinano's brow furrowed in determination. "Well if they try then we'll just smuggle them out of the country!"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Araki frowned. "You do realise there are 183 students here right?"</p><p>"I thought it was 186?" Tsuda said.</p><p>"Aina's in the nurses' office because she fell off a bookcase, and Souma and Tomiko are off sick today," Araki said.</p><p>"Uh, how do you know that?" Kimura questioned.</p><p>"Because it's my job," Araki replied like having tabs on everything was normal. "Anyway, the point is, there's a lot of us, so all it'll take is someone blabbing."</p><p>"Which is why we'll need to operate in smaller groups if we're going to work together," Takabayashi said.</p><p>"I volunteer!" Hatanaka yelled, making his friends groan in exasperation.</p><p>"We'll discuss those details once we get out," Asano said firmly. "Obviously not everyone here can be trusted completely."</p><p>There was a slight awkwardness after that with a few students eyeing each other warily.</p><p>"Yeah, well...if we lost our memories..." Haruhi scowled. "I guess...I'll admit...E Class....You're okay."</p><p>"Yeah..." Takada looked annoyed. "...You guys are...okay."</p><p>"That doesn't mean we actually like you or anything!" Tanaka from D Class added quickly.</p><p>"Yeah," Domen said, shrugging. "You're actually alright..."</p><p>There were a few more agreements from the other students, causing most of 3-E to smile.</p><p>"You're still really weird, though," Hoga said, frowning. "Like, I get it, but..."</p><p>"You all need therapy," another student said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly. "Heh, yeah probab—"</p><p>"Yeah, you really do," another random student said. "How are none of you criminals?"</p><p>"How are any of you alive? Or functioning?" Her friend scoffed. "It's exhausting just watching you."</p><p>"I know right? I've seen less drama on reality TV."</p><p>"Okay, we get it!" Mimura complained, beginning to get annoyed.</p><p>"Look, no matter what happens, let's just all agree to stand by each other," Okano said firmly. "The Principal can't push us around or break us apart if we outnumber him!"</p><p>A lot of the students exchanged unsure looks, with many of them looking towards 3-A</p><p>"Right, Asano?" Isogai smiled uncertainly.</p><p>Asano sighed. "I don't think things will go that smoothly..." He nearly rolled his eyes when he saw the frown on Isogai's face. "But I suppose we can try..."</p><p>"Great." Isogai smiled, patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>"So...are we gonna watch the last episode?" Uchida asked, hand hovered over the play button.</p><p>"Hey! It's not your turn," Bando complained.</p><p>"This is my last chance!" Uchida cried.</p><p>Hoga rolled her eyes. "Just let him do it."</p><p>"We'll need to finish watching," Ritsu replied, staring at the timer. "The bubble will pop soon..."</p><p>Nagisa felt a small bit of dread of his stomach. "Yeah, we should..." He looked at his friends who seemed hesitant as well.</p><p>"Ugh! Well, are we going to watch it or not?!" Seo yelled impatiently, his tears dried up while he was trying to shove a clinging Tsuchiya off him.</p><p>"Fine!" Terasaka scowled, sitting back down. "What is there even left to watch anymore...?"</p><p>"I guess the aftermath? I mean the world was just exposed to a giant octopus and we're all now world-famous," Hara said as they all sat back down.</p><p>"It was a dramatic reveal." Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, at least I was in the spotlight temporarily..."</p><p>"Yeah, as a child kidnapper trying to destroy the world," Karma remarked dryly. "You really were living the dream, sir."</p><p>Koro-sensei pouted. "Well, at least I all got to see you again one last time. It was a good death...or at least one better than I imagined."</p><p>The students drew silent and closer to him as the episode started.</p><p>
  <b>Workers from the government surveyed the damaged land around Class E's school building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stood behind Koro-sensei's desk at the front of the classroom. The students sat quietly in their seats, their enormous books still neatly placed in front of them. "The target is liquidated," Karasuma said. "The planet is safe. Your hard work over the past year has paid off. I imagine you'll find a few things difficult to swallow - being stuck under constant surveillance, for example. Or the fact that you've all been slapped with a gag order. Naturally, I'll do whatever I can to lessen the burden." He bowed to the students. "My apologies in advance for the inconvenience."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class was taken aback.</b>
</p><p>"You don't need to apologize, sir." Toka smiled. "We got involved so we would have known the risks."</p><p>Mimura sighed. "It's like Koro-sensei said, he doesn't want us to tell the truth anyway."</p><p>"That doesn't mean we won't try a little," Kanzaki said quietly. "At least to the people we trust."</p><p>Toka nodded. "I know my brother will believe me."</p><p>Isogai smiled sheepishly. "My brother and sister would probably freak out."</p><p>Hiroto laughed. "Nah, they'll just hero-worship you." He nudged him. "They already think you're a hero, you tell them about everything in 3-E and that'll amp you up to God level in their eyes!"</p><p>Isogai looked embarrassed. "Another reason probably not to tell them all the details then..."</p><p>
  <b>"It's alright, Mr. Karasuma," Maehara said, smiling. "We'll be fine!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma stood back up. "Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No worries; whatever settles this, we're on board! We can handle it," he assured him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seriously," Okano agreed, "we don't wanna complicate things for you."</b>
</p><p>Karasuma smiled faintly while Bitch-sensei scoffed.</p><p>"They'll be fine, they're tough kids." She crossed her arms. "I already knew."</p><p>Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"</p><p>"Uh..." They all shot her unimpressed looks.</p><p>"Well, you certainly changed your tune." Hara looked amused.</p><p>"Hey! Technically that was future-me!" Bitch-sensei argued, blushing.</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka stood from her seat. "That said, though, we do have one tiny request."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei watched her, prompting her to go on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kataoka smiled. "Kunugigaoka's graduation ceremony is this afternoon, sir. I think we've earned the right to be a part of it. Let us walk across the stage in honor of Koro-sensei's memory."</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a swell of warmth at that. "Oh, yes, that would be nice..."</p><p>His students smiled at him fondly when they heard the warmth in his voice.</p><p>"You guys still wanna go?" Hatanaka looked surprised. "Even after everything that's happened?"</p><p>"All Koro-sensei wants is for us to graduate with our heads held high," Nagisa said, smiling. "Even if it's awkward."</p><p>"Yeah, and besides, we're not afraid of you nerds," Rio teased putting Machida into a headlock. "We could break you in half without even trying!"</p><p>"Ah!" The boy whined, trying to escape.</p><p>"And we're a part of this school too!" Hinano looked serious. "Even if the Principal doesn't think so..."</p><p>A lot of the main campus students exchanged impressed looks.</p><p>"Well," Kanada smiled sheepishly. "If it's any reassurance, considering you're technically heroes, I don't think we'll be giving you guys a hard time."</p><p>"Probably because we also think you're insane," Araki joked, making a few students laugh.</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement. "We'll take that as a compliment."</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma smiled at her. "Yes, of course. I'll handle things and make the necessary arrangements."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai stood from his seat, his expression suddenly becoming serious. "E Class!" he called. "Rise!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The class bowed to their teachers.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei and Karasuma looked surprised.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a rush of pride.</p><p>"Huh, that's more formal than what they usually do," Tsuda commented quietly. "We've hardly seen them do formal greetings to their teachers."</p><p>"Well, Koro-sensei isn't exactly you're traditional teacher," Okamoto whispered.</p><p>
  <b>"Mr. Karasuma, Bitch-sensei," Isogai continued, loud and confident,</b>
</p><p>"Hey! Are you brats ever going to say my name properly!?" Bitch-sensei snapped.</p><p>There was a beat of silence as 3-E shared amused looks.</p><p>"...What was your name again?" Hiroto asked. "I think I actually forgot!"</p><p>Bitch-sensei growled while her students laughed. "Oh, come on!"</p><p>"Seriously though, I think I might have," Sugaya teased.</p><p>"You're not the only one," Fujii commented, making the woman angrier.</p><p>"Damn you little..." Then Bitch-sensei glared at Karasuma. "Are you smiling?!"</p><p>"No," he replied evenly, face passive.</p><p>
  <b>"for everything you've taught us, we are forever grateful!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We are forever grateful!" the class repeated.</b>
</p><p>Bitch-sensei's cheeks flushed. "Uh..."</p><p>"It's true!" Toka exclaimed smiling. "We're glad we have you as our teachers."</p><p>"Yeah!" The class replied enthusiastically.</p><p>Hazama smirked. "You balance out Koro-sensei's crazy perfectly."</p><p>"Thank you." Karasuma looked amused.</p><p>"Well, someone has to," Bitch-sensei replied.</p><p>Koro-sensei huffed. "I'm not crazy..."</p><p>"Don't even start that again." Asano looked annoyed, feeling a headache coming on.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma and Bitch-sensei's shocked expressions turned into caring smiles as the students walked around and began to talk amongst themselves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, where's the ceremony, exactly?" Maehara asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The main campus is on lockdown," Sugaya answered. "They're probably having it at the civic center."</b>
</p><p>"Won't that make security really bad?" Okano said, frowning. "It's really out in the open..."</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a sting of worry. "The press would find it easier to get in."</p><p>Karasuma frowned slightly. "Yes, that's what I'm concerned about."</p><p>Nagisa started to look worried as well. "Do you think the government will supply security?"</p><p>"Not if they're paying for it," Karma replied, stretching. "They barely care about our safety as it is."</p><p>Nagisa hummed in agreement, rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're not the only one's attending the ceremony," Miura tried to reassure. "Even if you have to escape you could disappear into the crowd."</p><p>"Yeah, true, it might make it easier to get away," Rio reasoned.</p><p>
  <b>"Our parents are gonna have to bring our uniforms," Okajima said.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, crap...we're all gonna be grounded." Hiroto yelped.</p><p>"Or worse," Hazama replied flatly, earning some panicked looks from her friends.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "I hope my mom isn't mad..."</p><p>The others grew more panicked.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, glancing at his list of students briefly.</p><p>"Well, hopefully they believe the government and think we're heroes," Sugino said warily.</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully..." Kayano sighed.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma observed the students. Kurahashi was leaning against Karasuma's desk, watching him. The rest were in groups of three, four, or five. Nakamura had Nagisa and a headlock and was pulling on his cheek while Karma also teased him. Kayano still wore Maehara's jacket and Maehara was wearing his blue PE t-shirt and shorts.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned and rubbed his cheeks. "Why are you grabbing me..."</p><p>Both Rio and Karma grinned. "Because it's fun!"</p><p>He scowled when the two of them crowded around and started poking and pinches his cheeks.</p><p>
  <b>(They've been to hell and back, and look at 'em. So tough,) Karasuma thought fondly. (Are these the same kids from a year ago?)</b>
</p><p>"Definitely not in my case." Kayano looked sheepish, rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>"We did change a lot," Nagisa commented. "It was kind of strange to watch."</p><p>"Pfft, try watching it live!" Tsuda exclaimed. "You guys are a full drama show."</p><p>"I swear the bathroom is practically the therapy room now," Tanaka commented.</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa blushed while Terasaka looked embarrassed.</p><p>"That's just the boys' bathroom, the girl one is trashed," Machida said, raising an eyebrow at Kayano. "Thanks to a specific someone."</p><p>Kayano glared. "Hey! It was the tentacles, not me!"</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow. "I don't the Principal will see the dual personality."</p><p>"Then don't rat me out!" she snapped. "Besides it was partly your fault anyway."</p><p>Asano scoffed. "I was barely involved. If anyone's to blame it's Machida's lack of subtly."</p><p>"Hey! Don't throw me under the bus!" Machida snapped. "You're the one melting pellets down!"</p><p>Ritsu sighed. "If it's any comfort, you're all to blame in the grand calculations."</p><p>"Says the AI who came too early to the timeline," Kayano shot back.</p><p>Ritsu blushed. "Time travels hard, okay!"</p><p>
  <b>The opening was skipped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The chalkboard in the empty classroom at the end of the opening, rather than having a countdown to Koro-sensei's deadline, read, "Congratulations!" and was covered in graduation messages from Koro-sensei and the E Class students to the class.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed the front of the civic center building. Inside, a banner read, "Kunugigaoka Junior High Graduation Ceremony." The third-year students sat in their seats, all wearing their school uniforms properly.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a swell of excitement when he saw. "At least I get to see you all graduate here!" He took out his phone. "There are so many pictures to take!"</p><p>"What are you a mom?" Karma's cheeks heated up a little when their teacher started to take pictures.</p><p>"Every teacher loves graduation day!" Koro-sensei whined, looking proud. "It's where we finally see the fruits of all our hard work!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled fondly. "It'll be nice having you see it..."</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed the E Class students, sitting in their seats in full uniform, attentive to the ceremony.</b>
</p><p>A lot of students did a double-take when they saw Karma wearing the full uniform.</p><p>Asano blinked. "Are you wearing...a tie?"</p><p>Karma scowled, growing embarrassed. "It's a ceremony..."</p><p>"KARMA, YOU LOOK SO SMART AND HANDSOME!!!" Koro-sensei cried, taking multiple photos while Karma turned bright red and ducked his head.</p><p>Rio grinned, poking the flushed boy's cheeks. "Aw! Look how handsome widdle Karma looks!"</p><p>"Get off!" Karma scowled, causing Nagisa to chuckle.</p><p>
  <b>(For all his advice, Koro-sensei never said anything about the E Class system being unjust, or that we should try to spark a change,) Nagisa thought.</b>
</p><p>"Uh, probably because he didn't need to," Machida said, frowning. "He changed things just by teaching you differently."</p><p>"Yeah, it's true," Nagisa said warmly.</p><p>Koro-sensei sniggered, pausing from his photos. "All I do is other an alternative method, what my student or anyone chooses to do with that is entirely their own choice."</p><p>"And if it directly challenges your boss's ideology?" Hashizume asked in amusement.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "As I said, you children are free to trust and believe in whatever teaching method or ideology you view as best."</p><p>
  <b>"Kurahashi Hinano," the principal announced. <br/><br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sir!" Kurahashi stood from her chair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(There's no shortage of absurdities in the world, I guess. I say if you have the time and energy to brood on them...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shiota Nagisa."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stood. "Sir!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(...you have time to subvert them, maybe even have a little fun in the process.)</b>
</p><p>"Wonderfully said," Koro-sensei patted Nagisa on the head proudly.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa walked up to the stage to receive his diploma. He smiled up at the principal.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My, what a confident look," the principal said, returning the smile as he held out the certificate. "No doubt we have your former instructor to thank."</b>
</p><p>"AH!" He's wearing a different suit!!" One student freaked out, pointing at the screen.</p><p>"Are those flowers!?"</p><p>"Asano! Does your dad own more than one style of suit?!" Koyama asked in a panic.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Yes, he does." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "He even owns pyjamas."</p><p>That earned more shocked splutters as they tried to imagine.</p><p>
  <b>"A word of advice, sir?" Nagisa responded. "Maybe go a little easier on your students from now on."</b>
</p><p>"PLEASE!!" Nearly all the students shouted.</p><p>"Or at least take his job less seriously," Sugaya commented.</p><p>"Hm, he does less...evil," Kimura said, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, he seems calmer like on the valentine's day episode," Mimura said.</p><p>"It's kind of weird though, it's like he did a total personality flip!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Asano frowned faintly. "Yes, well, I suppose failure has that effect."</p><p>"Yes, a nice healthy dose."Koro-sensei chuckled, patting him on the head. "Which I'm sure is something we can use to help him in this timeline too."</p><p>Asano whacked the tentacle away. "That and the attempted suicide."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that'll be a kicker," Hazama replied dryly.</p><p>"Children!" Koro-sensei scolded.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "Well, it did work." He glanced at Ren. "Perhaps another near-death experience will rectify my father's behaviour."</p><p>"ASANO!"</p><p>"Sound like a plan!" Karma grinned, taking out his real knife. "You wanna go with an attempted stabbing or a<em> real</em> stabbing?"</p><p>"KARMA!"</p><p>Asano looked unbothered. "Attempted would be sufficient, as I don't want him actually dead yet."</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed in despair. "Boys...please..."</p><p>Ren smiled nervously. "O-or we could try something else?!"</p><p>Kayano shrugged. "You could smash up his car?"</p><p>"We could lend you the bats?" Shindo offered.</p><p>"I say you just push him off a cliff!" Yoshida exclaimed, grinning.</p><p>"Yeah, the mountains high enough!" Muramatsu replied.</p><p>"Or we could try to drown him in a river!" Rio suggested brightly.</p><p>Koro-sensei started sobbing. "Children, stop!"</p><p>Asano looked intrigued, rubbing his chin. "Interesting proposals..."</p><p>Karasuma sighed, running a hand down his face. "No one is killing the Principal."</p><p>"It was <em>attempted </em>murder!" Rio pointed out. "It's not like we'll<em> really</em> kill him."</p><p>"It's barely illegal," Hazama commented.</p><p>Juba frowned. "Uh, but it's still illegal."</p><p>She smirked. "Yeah, if you get caught."</p><p>Uchida quickly pressed play when Koro-sensei's despair grew worse.</p><p>
  <b>He reached out and received his diploma before bowing to the principal. When he stood back up, he smiled brightly. "See you around!"</b>
</p><p>"Hopefully not too soon!" Kayano said brightly, making a few students laugh.</p><p>
  <b>After the ceremony had come to an end, the lobby was filled with students chatting with their friends and families.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>Nagisa exited the auditorium. After walking a short distance, he abruptly stopped. His eyes widened and he gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His parents were standing next to each other, waiting for him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here... <em>together</em>?"</b>
</p><p>"Huh?" Nagisa stared at the screen in surprise.</p><p>The other students looked from the screen to him curiously.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's dad let out a small laugh as he reached up to scratch the top of his head. "Kinda surprising, huh?" Nagisa stared at them. "At the end of last month, your, uh, teacher paid me a little visit." Nagisa's eyes widened further.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Nagisa looked towards Koro-sensei.</p><p>Koro-sensei laughed sheepishly. "Yes, well, I suppose I couldn't help but meddle." He patted his head "You know what I'm like."</p><p>Nagisa smiled slightly. "Yeah..." He felt a weird feeling in his stomach when he looked at the screen. "It's nice seeing them together..."</p><p>Sugino grew wary when he saw the hopeful look start to glint in his friend's eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's dad and Koro-sensei had sat next to each other on a bench at a park. "Right off the bat, your son asked for a favor," Koro-sensei told him, wearing his normal graduation clothes, white sleeves, white gloves, his regular brown wig, and the nose Sugaya made him. "He prefers to be called by his first name as opposed to his last, you see. So there won't be any awkwardness if he goes back to using his <em>father's</em> name." Nagisa's dad's eyes widened.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa tensed a bit when a few people looked over.</p><p>"So, you definitely want everyone to call you Nagisa?" Hokoma asked.</p><p>"Oh, uh, yes please." He smiled sheepishly. "I know it's informal, but—"</p><p>"No, it's fine," Hatanaka replied. "Most of us started referring to you as Nagisa any way. It's not a big deal."</p><p>Nagisa felt a warmth grow in his chest. "Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>"He wanted to nip that in the bud before it became an issue. He's a good student. I have no complaints. All signs point toward Nagisa meeting his goals by mid-March."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's stomach lurched. "...So you knew I'd be the one to do it."</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, resting a tentacle on his head. "You were the most obvious and likely person who would finish the mission."</p><p>
  <b>"All I ask is that you give his graduation your blessing... as a family."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt his eyes sting again. "...You didn't have to do that, sir..."</p><p>"You're my student," Koro-sensei replied. "I might not be able to interfere with your family situation properly, but I can offer some advice."</p><p>
  <b>"He and your mother told me how hard you've worked," Nagisa's dad said. "It takes a lot of determination to come as far as you have, son."</b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt a lump form in his throat, blinking back tears.</p><p>
  <b>"We've... been talking," Nagisa's mom continued with a small smile, "and feel it's best for everyone if we follow your example and give our marriage another shot."</b>
</p><p>"What?!" A student choked. "Are we sure that's a good—?"</p><p>His friend nudged him. "Shut up!"</p><p>A number of students looked over at Nagisa who was staring at the screen in shock.</p><p>"They'd really get back together?" Nagisa murmured, feeling his hope grow.</p><p>Sugino shared an unsure glance with his classmates. "That's...uh." He forced a smile. "Is that what you really want?"</p><p>Nagisa's brow furrowed, trying to imagine it. "...Things weren't so bad when my dad was around..."</p><p>A lot of the others looked over sympathetically.</p><p>"But are you sure she's changed?" Hazama said warily.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced a little. "I don't know...she seems like she has. So maybe things will be better."</p><p>"I still think it's a terrible idea," Tsuda muttered, causing Tanaka to nod.</p><p>"Well, maybe things will get better?" Miura reasoned. "I mean, there's no way my parents would get back together, but everyone's different."</p><p>Nagisa hummed, thinking about it. "Do you think it could happen in this timeline?"<br/><br/></p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>"...Maybe," Kayano replied, forcing a smile. "If you're mom changes."</p><p>Nagisa hummed, frowning. "I think she might..."</p><p>Sugino placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we don't have to worry about it straight away, we still have our sleepover remember?"</p><p>"Yeah." Nagisa smiled fondly.</p><p>"And..." Kataoka shared a concerned look with the others. "If you are going to go back to her. You'll tell us if things are bad, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, you have to promise," Hinano insisted. "You have to tell us if something's wrong!"</p><p>"Or else we really will kidnap you," Rinka warned, looking serious.</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa looked nervous. "Okay, I promise."</p><p>"That goes for everyone else as well," Kataoka said sternly, looking at Machida, Hazama, Kanzaki, Takebayashi, and Asano. "No more secret about this, if something bad is happening with parents or family, you have to say something."</p><p>"Exactly," Shindo agreed, looking at Machida pointedly. "There's o point lying, well know."</p><p>Machida grimaced along with Asano and Nagisa. "It won't be that bad..."</p><p>Asano crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself—"</p><p>"And no more bullshit like that!" Hara said overly sweetly. "We're meant to rely on each other – Doesn't matter is we're Class E or Main Campus, we're all students at the same school so we have to watch out for each other!"</p><p>"Exactly." Kanzaki looked happy.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Seo rolled his eyes. "You guys are so sentimental it's rotting my teeth."</p><p>"I thought that was just a lack of brushing?" Kondo teased, breathing his bad breath on him.</p><p>"UGH!" Seo baulked, shoving him away. "Gross!"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I definitely am going to deep clean my teeth when I get home," Rio said, grimacing when she picked at her teeth. "So gross..."</p><p>Araki sighed, pulling at his baggy sweatshirt. "I just want to change out of these clothes..." He wrinkled his nose when he smelt himself. "I can still smell the vomit."</p><p>Kanada blushed. "I'm sorry!"</p><p>
  <b>She looked up and her eyes widened slightly. Nagisa's eyes were filled with tears and his cheeks were pink.</b>
</p><p>"Oh..." Hara's eyes widened in concern.</p><p>Nagisa swallowed a lump in his throat, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>He buried his face in his hands as he began to cry. Nagisa's mom held out a handkerchief to him as his dad comforted him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(How much of himself... did our teacher need to leave behind?) Nagisa thought.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa ducked his head, growing embarrassed when he felt his eyes water.</p><p>"Aw, Nagisa..." Toka comforted, patting his back.</p><p>"No shame in crying, we were all bawling our eyes out earlier," Hiroto tried to joke.</p><p>"Yeah..." Nagisa nodded, smiling a little when Koro-sensei tidied the scarf around his neck. "I'm just happy and sad...it sounds weird."</p><p>"No, it doesn't," Karma said bluntly, staring at him thoughtfully.</p><p>Nagisa smiled a little more, still embarrassed. "I just...even if it's bad, I still want my parents back together..." He fidgeted. "I want us to be a family again...even if it's a bad idea."</p><p>His friends stayed quiet, staring at him with concern.</p><p>"It's okay, we get it," Sugino replied, frowning.</p><p>"It's alright to want that," Kanzaki said quietly.</p><p>"Just as long as it's safe, okay?" Kataoka replied, frowning. "We want you to be happy, Nagisa, and we want to help to make sure your mom gets better."</p><p>Nagisa nodded, understanding even though eh was still hesitant. "Yeah..."</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, footsteps pounded through the halls.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ceremony's over; they're heading out!" someone yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Time to get some reactions!"</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit," Kayano swore as everyone else tensed up. "It's the press."</p><p>"Uh, oh." Bitch-sensei grimaced.</p><p>"Damn it." Karasuma felt his temper rise. "Can they not leave it alone for at least a day?"</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a rise of concern, pulling his students close protectively.</p><p>
  <b>A mob of news reporters rushed toward the E Class students. Before they could reach them, however, Karasuma ran in front of them, his arms spread out to block them from going further. "Easy, folks! This place is off limits to the media!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Even as Karasuma and several members of the government tried to hold them back, the news reporters pushed their arms and microphones through and held their cameras over their heads. They shouted questions to the students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tell us about the monster! Did he die?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How did he die?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Can you tell us how you're feeling at the moment?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you kids really the ones that killed him?!"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa winced, cringing away from the screen like the reporters were trying to get through.</p><p>Kayano grimaced. "There's too many of them!"</p><p>Koro-sensei felt his worry grow. "They shouldn't have been allowed anywhere near the building."</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with this places security?!" Hashizume exclaimed.</p><p>"Well, it's like we thought, but worse," Satsuki commented.</p><p>"Maybe we can run away?" Okajima proposed. "We should be fast enough."</p><p>"Not exactly how I wanted my graduation to go." Okano sighed.</p><p>"Maybe we can use our diploma casings as weapons?" Hinano proposed.</p><p>
  <b>One of the reporters growled at Karasuma. "Ugh, give me a break; I'm just trying to do my job!"</b>
</p><p>"Well, could he maybe not do it as part of a mob?!" Kataoka exclaimed.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma pushed against them, effort evident in his voice. "Have you no shame? These children have already been through enough! You're all vultures!" A few pushed past him anyway.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, yeah."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Who cares?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma turned around to look at Class E, still holding back the crowd of news reporters. "Alright, everybody outside, now! There's a bus on standby at the main gate!"</b>
</p><p>"Are we even gonna make it in time?!" Hiroto grimaced. "What if they surround the bus?!"</p><p>"Uh, I hate this!" Hara felt nauseous. "I don't even like seeing them imagine being surrounded?!"</p><p>Kayano grimaced. "Yeah, as speaking from experience, it isn't nice..."</p><p>
  <b>One of the news reporters walked up to Yada, Kurahashi, and Kimura. "'Scuse me- aah!" He was cut off when Seo pushed in front of them and shoved the microphone away from the students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another reporter held out a microphone to Maehara and Okano, but was shoved back by another A-Class student. "Hey, what the-"</b>
</p><p>"Huh?!" Nagisa's eyes widened as the rest of his friends looked on in shock.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed in relief when he saw, smiling at 3-A who were pleasantly surprised.</p><p>
  <b>Asano walked out from behind Nagisa and Kayano, a shadow covering his eyes. Suddenly, a large banner with the Kunugigaoka logo was moved above the E Class students, courtesy of A Class. The Five Virtuosos stood at the front, Asano in the lead. Araki filmed the situation.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?!"</b>
</p><p>"Shit..." Terasaka gawked, along with the rest of his class.</p><p>"Whoa, that was fast," Tomo praised.</p><p>Shindo looked amused. "Of course, it's Class A."</p><p>"You're protecting us?" Toka nearly burst out crying when she saw.</p><p>Asano sighed. "...Well, you are still members of this school." He crossed his arms. "And if the government isn't going to do their job properly, then we'll just do it."</p><p>"And it is the least we could do since we treated you like crap..." Ren gave a nervous laugh. "Call this an overdue apology."</p><p>"Guys..." Nagisa started to smile, feeling a rush of warmth.</p><p>"Thank you, very much." Koro-sensei patted the main five on the heads in appreciation. "I'm grateful that you're protecting my students."</p><p>Asano scowled slightly, while Seo looked embarrassed, Araki smiled sheepishly, Koyama looked at the tentacle warily, and Ren looked amused.</p><p>"Like I said..." Asano whacked the tentacle away. "We're just doing our duty, no need to look too deep into it."</p><p>
  <b>The news reporters were not pleased.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's the big idea?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're messing with our coverage!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm." Asano held up a hand and gestured for them to walk forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ugh, coverage?" Seo retorted. "You people are messing with our moment in the sun."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, this third years graduation, no reporters allowed," Miura said firmly.</p><p>"And they'll mess up the decorations stamping around everywhere," Fujii commented, wrinkling her nose. "Just rude."</p><p>
  <b>Araki smiled widely, aiming his video camera to the side as he walked past the reporters. "You know, the internet's gonna go nuts when I post this."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Remember, we know what you look like, scum!" Koyama laughed.</b>
</p><p>Rio burst out laughing. "Okay...you guys are kind of funny."</p><p>"In your own jerkish way," Okano said in amusement. "When you're not being so entitled."</p><p>Seo huffed. "Whatever, my jokes are always funny."</p><p>"You don't tell jokes, Seo, you just insult people," Araki commented.</p><p>Kanada nodded strongly. "It's true."</p><p>"Well, I think you're funny!" Tsuchiya kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "You always make me laugh!"</p><p>Seo grinned. "I know, right!"</p><p>"Yeah, because you're both insulting people," Hiroto said but was ignored when Tsuchiya and Seo started kissing. "Ew!"</p><p>A number of students made gagging noises when the couple started kissing.</p><p>Asano looked annoyed. "Stop. You're making everyone nauseous."</p><p>Seo scowled. "We're barely even kissing!"</p><p>"You trying to eat each other's tongues," Koyama replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Miura huffed. "And not in the cute way Nagisa does it."</p><p>
  <b>Ren was under the banner with the E Class students. He was trying to place his hands on Kanzaki's shoulders, but a furious Sugino held him back by his wrists. "There, nothing to worry about, love. Permit us to be your escort to the front gate." Kanzaki smiled uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond.</b>
</p><p>"REN!!!" Many of the students scolded.</p><p>Ren smiled nervously. "B-but I'm being a gentleman escorting her!"</p><p>"Yeah, while Sugino is having to stop you from touching her," Hazama commented,</p><p>Ren started to look scared when the girls in 3-E shot him deadly looks. "I'm sure it's nothing dishonest!"</p><p>Asano sighed. "You're digging yourself a deeper hole, Ren."</p><p>Kanzaki sighed, shaking her head, before smiling at Sugino. "Thanks for looking out for me, Sugino."</p><p>Sugino blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No problem."</p><p>
  <b>"With graduation comes a clean slate," Asano said to Isogai and Kataoka, who were at the front of the group, "but abandoning former classmates in their time of need would be disgraceful." He turned his head to look at them out of the corner of his eye. "I may be ruthless, but as your future leader, I'm not about to court shame."</b>
</p><p>"You do care!" Hinano exclaimed, starting to cry.</p><p>Asano shoved Kondo in front of him when Hinano tried to hug him again. "What is with you people and outbursts of physical affection?"</p><p>Hinano grinned and hugged Kondo tight while the boy looked shocked and was blushing. "I knew you never really hated us!"</p><p>"Yeah, you really do want to protect us," Hara looked happy.</p><p>A lot of 3-E started to look embarrassed.</p><p>"Look, we just don't want to see you get mobbed by reporters," Seo replied stubbornly.</p><p>Karma smirked. "You can't even admit it, huh?"</p><p>Rio grinned. "Don't pretend to act all serious when we know you nerds like to gamble on hamster races!"</p><p>A lot of students laughed while 3-A grew more embarrassed.</p><p>"It was a one-off!" Koyama replied.</p><p>Juba frowned and rubbed his chin. "Though, there was that time with the energy drinks overload."</p><p>Miura grimaced. "Oh, yeah, turns our staying awake for 72 hours and surviving off experimental energy drinks to study, really isn't a good idea."</p><p>"Uh, what?" Kayano looked confused.</p><p>Asano sighed, trying to ignore the memory. "Let's just move on, it's not important."</p><p>"Y-yeah, can we not talk about that please...?" Koyama was bright red.</p><p>Ren laughed. "I thought it was funny."</p><p>"You weren't the one hanging off a building," Koyama hissed.</p><p>"That was your own fault," Seo scoffed. "I told you not to take another triple and you did it anyway."</p><p>"That's the exact opposite of what you told me to do!?" Koyama snapped.</p><p>"What?!" Isogai felt more confused.</p><p>"The building wasn't even that high," Ren replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, it was." Asano sighed. "And I'd rather not relive the experience."</p><p>"...I'm lost." Kimura scratched his head while the rest of 3-E appeared confused as well.</p><p>"Well, anyway." Nagisa smiled. "It's still nice seeing you protect us for a change."</p><p>"Yeah." Hinano let Kondo go and patted the dazed boy on the head. "It's really nice and it makes us feel like we're finally apart of the school."</p><p>Rio smiled warmly. "Yeah, it's nice."</p><p>
  <b>The students in A Class held up the banner until all E Class students had entered the bus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asano stood by the door of the bus, smirking, as Karma took his first step on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Akabane."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Karma turned to face him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Seems like you're the only one coming back. Fair warning, once all this is over, I'll put you on the rack if I have to. This 'Koro-sensei' seems fascinating. You're going to give me all the gory details."</b>
</p><p>Karma laughed. "Aw, that's cute!" He smirked while Asano glared. "Yeah, good luck with that, but I'm sure my counterpart is gonna make high school fun!"</p><p>Asano's gaze narrowed. "We'll see. Bear in mind you'll be in my domain come high school."</p><p>Karma's grin curled. "Sounds fun."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, patting them both the heads. "I'm sure you'll become friends in no time."</p><p>A few members of Class A and E choked in disbelief.</p><p>Asano glared at the octopus. "That seems unlikely." He scowled. "I predict murder more probable."</p><p>Karma looked amused, raising his wasabi threateningly. "Go ahead and try and we'll see how far you get. Either way, it's gonna be fun!"</p><p>Nagisa laughed, along with his friends while Asano looked irritated and 3-E wary like they were preparing for an incoming war.</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled. "I mean, I could..." He faced forward again and continued walking up the stairs of the bus. "But thick-skulled as you are, you might struggle to understand."</b>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter while Asano raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Karma smirked as a lot of the students laughed. "Hey, you are stubborn, I'm just being honest."</p><p>Asano scoffed. "Considering the class who couldn't put the Yukimura mystery together when it was staring them right in the face."</p><p>"...Okay, but like you guys could have put it together if you were in our position!?" Okajima challenged</p><p>"Well, we wouldn't risk our lives going to space, that's for sure," Hashizume argued.</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Never going to let that go, are you?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Because it's insane!"</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, Seo walked over and pushed Nagisa up the steps of the bus. "Move it; you're bringing up the rear."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Whoa!"</b>
</p><p>"...You don't have to be mean about it," Nagisa sighed.</p><p>"I was being<em> nice</em>!" Seo looked offended. "I'm practically being a Samaritan here!"</p><p>"He honestly is, this is the nicest we've seen him," Juba commented dryly, earning a glare from the boy.</p><p>"Seo's idea of being nice is punching you in the face and then giving you an ice-pack afterwards," Koyama crossed his arms.</p><p>Seo scoffed. "It was one time! Get over it, Koyama."</p><p>"My nose looked weird for a whole month!"</p><p>"It already looked weird!" Seo shot back. "If anything it looked better."</p><p>Koyama scowled and was quickly held back by Ren who looked bored.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa turned around once he regained his balance to see the Five Virtuosos smiling at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Off you go," Asano told him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled back.</b>
</p><p>"Ugh! Stop with the look." Seo grimaced. "I'm gonna vomit."</p><p>"I'm just happy that you guy's care." Nagisa smiled warmly. "Even after all the rivalry."</p><p>Asano sighed, growing uncomfortable by the affectionate looks they were getting. "We're just doing our duty."</p><p>"Yeah, because you're our friends now," Hinano insisted.</p><p>Kanada smiled fondly. "Yeah."</p><p>"Uh, no," Seo rebuffed quickly, earning an annoyed look from Kanada.</p><p>Asano scowled. "We are not friends, we are comrades in arms at best—"</p><p>"Yeah, we're friends." Kondo grinned, fist-bumping Sugino. "We should have a party."</p><p>Asano's eye twitched. "We don't have time for—"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Hiroto agreed, grinning at Ren. "Dude, you wanna help plan it?"</p><p>"Of course!" Ren looked excited. "I can bring the bikini models."</p><p>"Uh..." Hiroto looked scared when Okano scowled.</p><p>"We're not planning a party!" Asano snapped.</p><p>"Why not?" Ren frowned. "I love parties."</p><p>"Can I come!?" Koro-sensei asked quickly. "I can DJ!"</p><p>The responses were mixed between an enthusiastic 'Yes' and a firm 'No'.</p><p>Asano sighed and buried his face in his hand.</p><p>
  <b>The door of the bus closed and left them behind as Nagisa sat down in his seat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared upward. He smiled, his cheeks pink and tears in his eyes. (So many reasons to cry.) Tears began running down his face. (A day like today, I'll never see again.)</b>
</p><p>"Well, it'll be interesting to see another version of it," Kanzaki said, smiling.</p><p>"One hopefully with less paparazzi," Hara replied.</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed a picture of the main campus building. (Goodbye, Kunugigaoka Junior High.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then, the 3-E school building. (Goodbye, Class 3-E.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed the classroom, the desks empty and the chalkboard wiped clean. (Goodbye...) The screen showed the picture on the title page of the E Class yearbook. (...Koro-sensei.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa stared at the screen fondly. "Even after everything and all the bad stuff that happened, it'll be sad to leave..."</p><p>"To be honest, if it wasn't for Koro-sensei changing everything, I'd be desperate to leave," Hiroto replied, smiling a little. "But considering how different things are now, I guess I'd be sad."</p><p>"Well, you could always stay on for high school," Kanada proposed.</p><p>"Please stay and keep Karma in check!" Juba begged.</p><p>Karma grinned and put his arms around them. "Why do that when we can have fun!" He ruffled their heads. "The next three years are gonna be a party!"</p><p>"Please no..." Araki begged.</p><p>
  <b>(Afterword, lots of stuff went down. Kunugigaoka came under fire for involving its students in an assassination plot.)</b>
</p><p>"About time!" Sugino exclaimed.</p><p>"It is kind of overdue," Sugaya commented, shrugging.</p><p>Kimura shrugged. "Well, at least they finally noticed."</p><p>"Yeah, and all it took was a giant super creature, and the moon exploding," Chiba commented dryly.</p><p>
  <b>The 3-E building had been gated off. It now had signs that read "Keep Out" and "No Trespassing". (The whole concept of E Class was abolished, thankfully. After we left, the old mountainside building shut its doors for good.)</b>
</p><p>A lot of the students and teachers were surprised.</p><p>"Really?" Kanzaki looked shocked.</p><p>"Wait, they actually changed the system!" Sugino questioned.</p><p>"Looks like it..." Kataoka said. "I guess we really did make a difference, and kill the Principal's philosophy."</p><p>Asano felt a mixture of relief and concern. "Yes, a job well done." He looked impressed. "I'll have to commission your services more."</p><p>That caused a few of them to laugh. "Then we'll have to start charging," Rio replied, smirking. "We know you have the money."</p><p>Karma grinned. "And we're professionals, so we're expensive."</p><p>Asano sighed. "Professional is not the word I'd use."</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed Asano looking up at the front of the main campus building as the sun began to set.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(As for the principal, he was tried in the court of public opinion and forced to resign.)</b>
</p><p>Asano's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh..."</p><p>"Holy shit, he really got fired?!" Yoshida exclaimed as the other students shared similar looks of disbelief.</p><p>"Crap that's...</p><p>
  <b>The principal finished packing up the last of his belongings from his office. (Of course, he is who he is. Something tells me he had a backup plan. Whatever else can be said about him, there's no denying he's a man of tough conviction and prodigious wit.) The principal smiled down at an open book in his hands. (We haven't seen the last of him. He'll be back on his feet in no time.)</b>
</p><p>"Uh, hopefully not too soon!" Muramatsu looked nervous. "He's scary enough being a teacher, imagine him plotting world domination or something?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Nah, Asano is the one you should be watching for that," Araki joked.</p><p>Asano smirked. "I have no idea what you mean."</p><p>Ren laughed. "He'll have the world under his thumb in around ten years."</p><p>"Uh..." The others looked nervous.</p><p>"...Anyone wondering is Asano was the one who caused the apocalypse?" Yoshida questioned.</p><p>Ritsu burst out laughing, while Asano arched an eyebrow. "He was a little too focused on capitalism for that."</p><p>Asano's eyes brightened. "Was I? Do tell."</p><p>Ritsu chuckle. "Well, considering what we're going to see next..." She tapped her chin. "You move to California and establish a successful tech company that dominates the market."</p><p>Asano's smile widened into a genuine grin. "What's my annual worldwide turnover?"</p><p>"Hey, what do I do?!" Koyama asked excitedly.</p><p>"You get into pharmaceuticals." Ritsu then pointed at Araki. "Araki becomes a chief reporter—"</p><p>"Yes!" Araki fist-pumped the air.</p><p>"Seo marries Tsuchiya and becomes a house husband."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Seo choked while Tsuchiya cheered.</p><p>"And Ren becomes a model." Ritsu shrugged.</p><p>"Really?!" Ren looked surprised, and then considered it. "...I am beautiful."</p><p>Asano groaned. "Of all the things you could be, you seriously become a model?!"</p><p>Ren grinned, shrugging. "I mean, just look at my face, it's my destiny."</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, the principal heard a voice from the front of the office. "Whatever you need, sir, we're glad to help."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The principal looked up, surprised, to find his first students.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, Nagai, Mori! It's been years." The pictures of them from when they looked in school transitioned into how they were now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We heard you're having trouble and we're worried about you," Nagai said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Both for you and for the students who came after us," Mori continued.</b>
</p><p>Asano looked faintly surprised when he saw how old they'd gotten. "...I suppose some things don't change."</p><p>"Wow, your dad's old students must really love him," Kayano commented.</p><p>He hummed, shrugging. "They just love the person he used to – it's just hero worship." H frowned faintly. "Though...they might be a good influence on him."</p><p>"I think they will be," Koro-sensei said fondly.</p><p>
  <b>They walked up to his desk. "Please, sir. There has to be something we can do for you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let us help an old mentor in his darkest hour!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The principal smiled at them. "In point of fact, your timing is excellent." He reached into one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out an unopened bottle of wine. "You two can help me celebrate! I've been saving this bottle. New beginnings are rather high on the list of reasons to toast! Raise a glass with me. Get me up to speed on your lives. I'll air my complaints."</b>
</p><p>"...How long has he had that wine in his desk?" Yoshida questioned.</p><p>"Oh, great..." Asano buried his face in is hand. "He better not get drunk. He's insufferable after two glasses!"</p><p>"Uh, your dad drinks?" Nagisa looked surprised.</p><p>Asano shrugged. "He indulges in a glass of red wine every Friday at dinner but that's it." He grimaced. "Which means his alcohol tolerance is low..."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"What is he like drunk?" Isogai asked, frowning. "He isn't violent is he?"</p><p>"What? No." Asano rolled his eyes. "He acts like a <em>child</em>." He scowled. "The only time I've seen him drunk was when I was twelve and he stumbled back home after having dinner with some of his rich friends." He narrowed his eyes. "I then had to drag him to the bathroom so he wouldn't vomit on the rug."</p><p>Terasaka burst out laughing. "Seriously?!"</p><p>A number of students seemed to find it funny as well.</p><p>Asano didn't find it amusing. "Yes, I'm sure it sounds hilarious, considering you weren't the ones having to listen to him have an argument with the television while I was trying to sober him up for school the next morning."</p><p>"I knew he was hungover!" Kensaku exclaimed.</p><p>Etsuki-sensei frowned. "He did seem dazed in the staff meeting that day..."</p><p>Asano looked exhausted just recounting it. "Let's just hope we're spared viewing his drunken antics."</p><p>"Don't worry, I cut it." Ritsu looked amused.</p><p>"Wait, so he did get drunk?!" Kayano asked.</p><p>Ritsu just laughed.</p><p>
  <b>Nagai and Mori looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to their former teacher with a smile. "We're glad to lend you an ear," Nagai replied.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed a picture of the three students and the principal playing basketball together when they were younger. "All three of us," Mori agreed.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded when he saw the photo, patting Asano on the head when the boy looked almost nostalgic.</p><p>
  <b>Class E were in their respective seats in a classroom on the main campus. Most of them sat calmly while Maehara, Nakamura, and Okajima stood in excitement and anticipation. Karasuma stood behind the teacher's desk. A briefcase full of money sat in front of him. Another person from the government stood behind an enormous pile of briefcases. Another pile sat in the front corner of the classroom furthest from the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The bounty was promptly paid,) Nagisa narrated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma opened the briefcase in front of him to show that it was filled with neatly packaged bills. The class stared at it, many giving gasps and shouts of excitement.</b>
</p><p>A lot of the students were gawking.</p><p>"Oh my God! Look how much it is!" Hiroto almost drooled. "I've only ever seen that on movies!"</p><p>"It is a lot." Isogai's eyes were wide in awe. "They actually gave it to us."</p><p>"Of course." Karasuma nodded. "I would have made sure."</p><p>
  <b>(No fuss. Just cold, hard cash. Hush money, really. Mr. Karasuma told us as much, and we understood, so all that was left was how to spend it.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara held up a wad of bills, drooling. Nakamura and Okajima also stared at it and crowded close around him. Several of their classmates watched them in disapproval. Isogai and Kataoka talked about how to divide up the money. (We consulted <em>Koro-sensei's Rules to Live By</em>.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the book, Koro-sensei said, "The accomplishment is its own reward. Nothing stunts your growth quite like immediate access to droves of money."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(With that in mind, we all set aside a little something to live on.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maehara, Nakamura, and Okajima kneeled dejectedly in front of small envelopes of cash.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(College tuition, charitable donations we believed in...)</b>
</p><p>"...I wanted to buy a sports car!" Hiroto nearly cried.</p><p>Isogai sighed. "Really?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you?!"</p><p>Isogai raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather just be able to feed my family."</p><p>"You need to invest the money wisely, Children," Koro-sensei advised, and then quickly hid his face in shame. "Don't gamble is away on horses that never win!"</p><p>"Um..." Nagisa stared at their teacher in confusion while he sobbed.</p><p>"And this is why he doesn't get a raise," Asano commented promptly. "He's horrible at money management."</p><p>
  <b>At the daycare E Class had helped remodel, Sakura and Mr. Matsukata stared in complete shock at the briefcase full of money that had been presented to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"THERE'S NO WAY THIS IS REAL!" Sakura shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS MUCH MONEY IN MY LIFE!" Mr. Matsukata yelled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class E smiled at their reaction.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew when he saw. "I hope we can help them this time around as well."</p><p>"Yeah, it really made a difference," Kayano replied.</p><p>
  <b>(And one big-ticket item that we purchased as a class.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Isogai handed a plaque to Mr. Karasuma in front of a crowd of government workers and several media cameras. They turned and smiled to the crowd. The rest of E Class stood off to the side, watching.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The rest of it, we gave back to the government as a thank you for the incredible year they'd given us.)</b>
</p><p>"Are you crazy?!" Arai exclaimed. "You can't just give it back!"</p><p>Rio looked pained. "It's the right thing to do..."</p><p>"How? The government will just give more politicians a raise," Tsuda said bluntly.</p><p>"Exactly!" Hiroto cried. "Can we spend it on a vacation with babes!?"</p><p>"Uh, I don't think that's a good investment either but..." Araki shrugged.</p><p>Asano sighed. "Isogai, you're dirt poor and you really gave the money back to a government that wastes money on funding cake assassination plots?"</p><p>Isogai chuckled nervously. "I probably kept enough money to the side...to be honest, I only would have wanted enough to live comfortably and take care of my family."</p><p>Asano looked irritated. "I have no hope for you."</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Karasuma's - excuse me, <em>Agent</em> Karasuma's - career is sure to take off!)</b>
</p><p>"Good!" Hinano was happy. "He deserves it after all the hard work he put in."</p><p>"And for trying to keep Koro-sensei in check," Kimura joked.</p><p>"Ooh, look at you moving up." Bitch-sensei smirked.</p><p>Karasuma smiled slightly. "It'd be a nice change."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared up at the moon from the balcony walkway outside his apartment. (Slowly, the crescent moon began to crumble under its own gravity. It would end up a much smaller sphere than before. The explosion had moved it, though.) Kayano watched the moon through a window in a cafe, a cup of tea in front of her. (It now orbited a lot closer to Earth. After a while, the shape, size, gravitational pull, what have you, would come to resemble the moon as we'd known it all our lives.) Karma looked at the moon from the top of a jungle gym. (The crescent that symbolized our year together, ever so gradually, would forget its shape.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's smile faded a little.</p><p>"But the memories are still there, and the bond." Koro-sensei reminded them gently. "No matter how much changes on the outside, how much the world changes. Your experiences are important."</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cars drove down a street in Tokyo. In the sky, the moon was now more spherical, although it was still crumbled and separated.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, I guess some times' past," Toka said while the others stared at the screen curiously.</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed a building's sign that read, "Ministry of Defense".</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There's sectarian violence brewing in the middle east. A group of radicals is on the warpath." Karasuma sat behind a desk, his hands folded and a serious look on his face. His hair, instead of being spiked, was gelled back. "We need a sleeper agent, an operative who's willing to infiltrate enemy ranks. You'll ship out tomorrow. Understood?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, sure," Bitch-sensei responded nonchalantly. "If that's the job." She wore a white button up shirt and a red sailor tie. The front bit of her hair was down while the rest was tied up in a fancy bun.</b>
</p><p>"Wait, you guys are working together?" Okajima questioned.</p><p>Toka smiled. "That's so cute."</p><p>"Hm?" Bitch-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Guess I took you up on that job offer." She frowned and poked his head. "You're hair's shorter in the future."</p><p>"Stop that." His brow furrowed, pushing her hand away.</p><p>
  <b>She smiled and let out a small laugh as she began talking in a girly voice. "Oh, but I'm scared! Whatever shall I do, chief?" She walked toward Karasuma's desk and leaned against it, facing away from him.</b>
</p><p>"This isn't the time or place for that." Karasuma quickly grew annoyed. "Stop playing games."</p><p>Bitch-sensei smirked. "I don't know what you mean, I'm just being a friendly colleague."</p><p>
  <b>"Imagine a sumptuous creature like muah getting captured in hostile territory! Or does the idea get your motor running?" She turned around and faced him, leaning within a few inches of his face and placing a hand on his chin. "Your poor, defenseless wife—</b>
</p><p>"WIFE?!"<br/><br/></p><p>The assembly hall erupted in chaos.</p><p>"Uh..." Karasuma's eyes widened.</p><p>Hinano silently sobbed. "She's living my dreams..."</p><p>Bitch-sensei's cheeks flushed. "Wait a minute, just how—"</p><p>"I KNEW IT!!" Koro-sense was taking pictures like crazy, capturing their expression. "I really am a good wingman!"</p><p>"WHERE'S THE BOOK!" Miura cried in despair. "This isn't fair!"</p><p>"Are you getting this down?" Hoga whispered.</p><p>Bando was writing quickly in the book. "I'm going as fast as I can."</p><p>Ritsu found it amusing, looking at her old teachers. "They have a daughter as well." She tapped on her wrist and showed a holographic photo of a five year old girl with black hair that was a perfect mix between Bitch-sensei and Karasuma. "This is what she looks like in the timeline we're seeing."</p><p>"Wait, how many years fast forwarded is this?" Rio asked.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Koro-sensei nearly fainted. "IS SHE NAMED AFTER ME?!"</p><p>"Why would I name my daughter after you?!" Karasuma snapped, and then backtracked when he realized he had a daughter. "Wait...I have a daughter."</p><p>"We have a kid?" Bitch-sensei pointed at herself and Karasuma. "This square actually managed to re-produce?"</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?!" He looked offended.</p><p>She huffed. "Well, you're such a workaholic I'm surprised your swimmers didn't get stunted."</p><p>A vein throbbed in his forehead.</p><p>"How romantic!" Koro-sensei gushed, taking photos. "I hope you tell your future-daughter only good thing about me!"</p><p>"This hasn't even happened yet." Karasuma started to look unsure, a rise of panic as he tried to process that he could possible have children with the woman sitting next to him.</p><p>
  <b>"—having all <em>sorts</em> of horrible things done to her by burly men in the desert."</b>
</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"What is with your weird fantasies?" Terasaka questioned.</p><p>"Shut up!" Bitch-sensei cheeks flushed while Karasuma sighed.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma, who had kept a straight face, looked her straight in the eye. "This assignment reflects my faith in your abilities, but if you genuinely see yourself as poor and defenseless..." He sighed and stood from his chair. "Well then. You give me no choice but to assign someone else." He began to walk away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"AGH-" Bitch-sensei grabbed onto Karasuma's shoulders and he dragged her along, tears running down her face as she panicked. "Wait, it was a joke! Is it too much to ask for you to show a teensy bit of concern? Come on, sweetie, don't be this way!" she begged.</b>
</p><p>The students burst out laughing while Koro-sensei was busy taking photos.</p><p>Bitch-sensei huffed. "It's just teasing! You're so uptight!"</p><p>"This is the Ministry of Defence," Karasuma replied, frowning. "You can't act like that around there."</p><p>She glared at him. "Oh, who cares?!" She crossed her arms. "You're no fun!"</p><p>Karasuma sighed, running a hand down his face. (She's going to get herself fired.)</p><p>
  <b><br/>Karasuma turned around, glaring. "So are you going, or not?!" he shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, yes!" Bitch-sensei nodded and smiled sweetly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"THEN GO GET READY!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bitch-sensei burst out of the door with a smile. "Sir! With! Pleasure!"</b>
</p><p>"Whipped!" A student teased.</p><p>Bitch-sensei blushed. "No, I'm not!" She scowled while Karasuma looked tired.</p><p>
  <b>Karasuma sighed before looking out the window, smiling up at the moon. (It's been seven years since we met.)</b>
</p><p>"Seven years?" Nagisa repeated.</p><p>Ritsu nodded, smiling at the memories. "</p><p>
  <b>(She hasn't changed at all. I think about those kids... <em>our</em> kids.)</b>
</p><p>"Did he just call us his kids?" Kimura questioned.</p><p>Karasuma tensed when he heard. "Uh..."</p><p>"Aw, that's so sweet," Toka said warmly.</p><p>"We love you too, Mr K!" Hinano sobbed.</p><p>Karasuma relaxed, feeling a smile tug onto his lips.</p><p>
  <b>(Whatever became of them, I wonder.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the subway station, a movie advertisement on a poster hung on a wide pillar. There was a picture of a young actress with long, black hair and golden eyes, leaping backward off the edge of a cliff into the river below. She wore a blue skirt and a blue sailor uniform crop top with a red tie.</b>
</p><p>"Masa-sama, you got back into acting!" Asami squealed while the other fans looked excited.</p><p>"Looks like it..." Kayano smiled faintly. "Hopefully I'm less of a diva this time around."</p><p>Nagisa looked amused. "I'm sure you'll be fine."</p><p>
  <b>(What are they doing with their lives?)</b>
</p><p>"Why are you asking that when you should already know!!" Koro-sensei exclaimed. "I expect to see you in all their wedding photos."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "You do realize not everyone is as obsessed as you are right?"</p><p>
  <b>The screen switched to the old 3-E school building. It was in a somewhat rough condition. Part of the roof had been damaged and covered in metal. The wood was a dull color. 21-year-old Kayano stood in front of the garden, which had a few plants growing in it. Her hands were together as if she were praying. She wore a dark red dress, a black jacket, black tights, and black boots.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, look at you!" Koro-sensei gushed. "Very fancy outfit!"</p><p>Kayano chuckled. "Probably because I'm working."</p><p>"You look amazing!" Asami gushed. "And so pretty!"</p><p>Kayano gave a nervous laugh. "Heh. Thanks, I look taller as well."</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, she heard Maehara's voice from off the side say, "Oh ho, we have a celebrity!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her face lit up and she turned to see Okajima, Yada, Kataoka, Fuwa, Maehara, Isogai, Mimura, Hayami, Kimura, Chiba and Hara, who had just arrived. "Hi, guys!" she said brightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They laughed and Maehara waved.</b>
</p><p>"Oh!" Koro-sensei gushed, taking more pictures. "Look at you all!" He felt like sobbing. "You're all grown up!"</p><p>Isogai blushed along with a lot of his classmates. "Well, it has been a few years."</p><p>"You look amazing." Koro-sensei felt a sting of sadness, fiddling with his phone. "I don't know if I'll have enough room to take all the pictures..."</p><p>There was a brief silence as his students stared at him, noticing the sadness starting to appear.</p><p>"Well, you could try to go less crazy with them," Kayano tried to tease. "You don't need multiple copies of the same photos."</p><p>"But there are so many different angles!" He complained, sounding petulant.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano walked over to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Look at you!" Yada exclaimed. "You're in costume? Are you sure you've got time for all of this?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sure, I snuck off the set during my lunch break," Kayano replied. She turned to the rest of her classmates. "I can't let you do the heavy lifting without me." Yada smiled at her.</b>
</p><p>"What are you guys doing there?" Easai asked, frowning along with some of the others.</p><p>"We might be tidying up since the space looks messy," Toka replied. "Especially if it isn't being used, we don't want it to get neglected."</p><p>"Yeah, that building has a lot of history, it needs to stay standing," Hiroto agreed.</p><p>Nagisa nodded, watching the scene play out. "Despite how things ended, there's a lot of good memories there. It's special."</p><p>Asano looked over with interest. He considered his father's reaction to Ikeda's death and how the man had left the building to rot, in comparison to 3-E's doting hand despite it being a graveyard for their teacher.</p><p>
  <b>"Awesome." Isogai tossed the keys in the air and caught them. "Okay, people! Let's get this place up to code!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"All right!" the group responded. They laughed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yup, class president till the end!" Hara joked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, now. You're the ones who wanted me to hold on to the keys," Isogai reminded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What can we say, man?" Maehara responded. "We know who best to delegate this sort of thing to."</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, I'd lose the keys in a week." Hiroto shrugged, making the others laugh. "We're not all responsible like you."</p><p>Isogai smiled in amusement. "I mean, it's more down to being careful."</p><p>
  <b>The group began to clean and fix the building.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayami and Okajima were patching up the damaged spots on the roof. Hayami hammered metal plates in place while Okajima held the ones she would use next. "Hey, did you ever finish reading Koro-sensei's advice book?" he asked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nowhere near, actually," Hayami responded. "It never ends."</b>
</p><p>"Of course it doesn't," Rio said, laughing.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "I may have gone into a little too much detail."</p><p>"You think?!"</p><p>"It'll have useful life tips inside!" Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>
  <b>Kimura picked up a crumpled pop can from the overgrown grass. "This place is getting a bit rough around the edges again," he commented. "We should have hired a groundskeeper when we bought the mountain."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yada stood behind him. "We can handle it! If you let it get messy, you clean it up. That's one of the old rules, remember?"</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei nodded, feeling a swell of pride. "You've all grown up so well!" He wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm so proud of you!"</p><p>Nagisa felt his chest tighten when he saw how emotional their teacher was getting.</p><p>Kayano smiled warmly. "Well, you helped make us that way."</p><p>"Yeah, we're the ones proud of you," Hara said gently, smiling.</p><p>Hazama smiled slightly. "Yeah...you're doing a good job."</p><p>Koro-sensei started blubbering, causing them all to yelp when he pulled them into a hug.</p><p>"Ah!" Kataoka cried out as they were all smushed together and the other students laughed.</p><p>Karma sighed as he was squashed by the tentacles. "Here he goes..."</p><p>"I love you all very much!" Koro-sensei sobbed, snot sprouting from his nose. "You're such good students!"</p><p>
  <b>Maehara washed the windows from inside the classroom, sitting on the windowsill. Kayano stood on a ladder and painted the side of the building. Hara stood up, holding a handful of trash in her arms. "Wow, talk about hitting the big time, Kayano!" she said, smiling at the actress. "You've made it!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You bet she has," Maehara agreed. "She's got the look. She can do her own stunts. Did you see her dive off the cliff like she was jumping into bed?" The screen showed a scene from a movie when she'd fought off four men before leaping backward off a cliff into water with a smile. "It'd be weird if she hadn't made it!"</b>
</p><p>"SHE'S SO COOL!" Her fans sobbed, holding up hastily handcrafted signs of appreciation.</p><p>One fan cried and held up a sign that said, 'Be my Wife (or at least pretend: please, I'll pay!)'.</p><p>Kayano grinned when she saw. "Nice, looks like I finally get better roles!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "Well, you have the talent."</p><p>Koro-sensei wept over them. "So proud!"</p><p>Kayano groaned as she was smothered by the tentacles like she was being absorbed into a giant mass of pillows.</p><p>
  <b>Kayano smiled politely at them as she continued painting. "Oh, come on. I'm just using all the cool stuff I learned here." She sweatdropped as Okajima kneeled behind her and aimed a camera up her dress. "Hey, uh, Okajima? Could you stop playing paparazzi and get back to work please?"</b>
</p><p>"YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Kayano tried to attack but was being smothered in their teacher's embrace like everyone else.</p><p>"This isn't me!" He cried out.</p><p>Kayano struggled to take off her shoe and lobbed it at his head.</p><p>
  <b>The group continued to clean. Chiba knocked on the walls to make sure they weren't hollowing out. Yada, Hara, Kayano, and Kimura swept dead grass into piles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We wanted a memorial to visit, but not a grave,) Kayano narrated. She looked up to the roof of the school building. (After all, it didn't feel like they were gone.) The screen showed Aguri and Koro-sensei sitting on the roof of the school. Aguri held one of Koro-sensei's tentacles with one arm and waved at her sister with the other. (This is their home, a place where they can dwell in peace. Somewhere those who love them can always come back to.) The teachers faded.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei sniffled, wiping his tears as he held his students close. "...Thank you."</p><p>"It's the least we can do," Kayano replied softly.</p><p>"Yeah, you're our teacher," Isogai said, smiling.</p><p>Koro-sensei felt touched, holding them close. "I'm thankful every day that I get to be your teacher."</p><p>Nagisa wrapped his arms around the tentacle hugging him. "We are too, sir."</p><p>
  <b>After they had finished cleaning, they sat on the floor inside. Isogai set down a can of green tea as he turned to his classmates. "I've been thinking, guys. We really oughtta put this place to good use, y'know? Preserving it's fine and all, but it doesn't feel like enough."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okano's using the back of the mountain a lot lately," Maehara said. "You know she put together an acrobatic performance squad for her college, right? Said this was the training ground she's used to, so why not?"</b>
</p><p>Karasuma looked pleased. "A good use."</p><p>Okano smiled excitedly. "Sounds fun!"</p><p>Kataoka laughed. "I bet you'll run rings around them."</p><p>
  <b>"Okay, let's run the circuit!" Okano called over her shoulder, motioning for her group to follow. "Try to keep up!" She leaped off the rocks down the ravine. "Let's see some hustle!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The five members of her team leaned toward the edge of the cliff, watching her go in amazement.</b>
</p><p>Okano laughed when she saw. "Oops, guess I better slow down."</p><p>"Nah, they'll catch up," Hiroto said, grinning.</p><p>
  <b>"Pretty sweet, huh?" Maehara continued. "And recently, Kurahashi started giving nature tours to kids."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No kidding," Isogai replied. "Well, she's always known how to make money."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Here we go! Are we all ready?" Kurahashi called behind her, wearing a safari outfit and a large smile. Her fist was raised in the air. "Be careful where you step, okay?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay!" the kids shouted back, each wearing their own safari outfit. They raised their fists in return.</b>
</p><p>"AW!!!" Hinano's eyes filled with hearts. "They're so cute!"</p><p>"So adorable!" Koro-sensei gushed, releasing his students so he could take more pictures. "You all match at well!"</p><p>Hinano gushed and took pictures. "They're little explorers!!"</p><p>
  <b>(Huh. We've grown up exactly as Koro-sensei taught us to,) Kayano thought. (Just look at Manami and Takebayashi. They've literally taken a page from our life manuals and put them to use. Koro-sensei hinted at a cell activation recipe they're now researching to make artificial blood.)</b>
</p><p>Both Takebayashi and Okuda looked amazed.</p><p>"Wow, that's...that's definitely something," Takebayashi exclaimed.</p><p>"It sounds amazing!" Okuda looked at Ritsu. "Does it work?!"</p><p>"Yes, it does." Ritsu's smile wavered. "Then the apocalypse happened and well..."</p><p>"Oh..." Okuda's smile dropped.</p><p>There was a long pause that stretched on.</p><p>"So if this is seven years then...they're already making the formula that will mutate, right?" Takebayashi asked warily.</p><p>"Yes." Ritsu sighed, trying to push away the guilt. "It's I early development around now..."</p><p>"Well, not if we stop it," Kayano reminded her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "We'll make sure it never even gets to the early stages."</p><p>Ritsu nodded, her smile returning. "Right!"</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed Takebayashi and Okuda in a lab. Their supervisor held a clipboard in his hand, staring at the page with wide eyes. "Dear god. The lives we could save. The number is mind boggling!" he said in astonishment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, Okuda handled the development phase," Takebayashi said as Okuda bowed. "Credit goes to her. Personally, I'm eager to explore the clinical side."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okuda smiled at him. "Our, uh, name for it is RH Slither Blood."</b>
</p><p>"You seriously called it Slither Blood!" Koyama exclaimed.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "A good name!"</p><p>Okuda smiled. "We have to honor the person who helped make it."</p><p>Takebayashi smirked. "And Octopus blood is a little misleading."</p><p>
  <b>(And there's Sugino,) Kayano continued, (who's become a college baseball star.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugino stood on the pitcher's mound in a packed baseball stadium, wearing a Takashoku jersey with a red 13 on the back. He took in a deep breath, then looked up. He raised his hands and a leg, then pounded his foot into the ground and threw the ball forward with incredible speed. The batter swung, but the ball had already shot straight into the catcher's mitt.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"STRIKE THREE!"</b>
</p><p>"Nice!" Machida looked impressed.</p><p>Shindo nodded, clapping Sugino on the shoulder. "Good throw."</p><p>Sugino grinned. "I'll have to keep practicing to get that good."</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "It won't take long since you're already getting better with your aim."</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah!" Sugino celebrated. He looked up to the stands, lifting his hat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(His versatile pitching style caught the eye of pro scouts from all over.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Incredible," one of the scouts said, watching him with wide eyes. "So the rumors are all true!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They don't call him 'Slithery Sugino' for nothing," the man next to him replied.</b>
</p><p>Shindo burst out laughing. "Slithery?!"</p><p>"Another slither?" Karma smirked. "Fits good."</p><p>The rest of the baseball team were trying hard not to laugh.</p><p>Sugino turned bright red. "Okay, laugh it up."</p><p>"I mean, the pitch is amazing but the name?" Kondo keeled over laughing.</p><p>
  <b>(As for Terasaka, <em>his</em> particular skills caught the eye of a certain professor politician.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hop to!" The politician glared back at him. "Ugh, we're late enough as it is! Dammit, kid, are you a man or a mouse?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terasaka glared back at him, almost buried under the amount of bags he was carrying. "Son of a bitch. Way to drive me like a mule, you old fart!"</b>
</p><p>"What?!" Terasaka glowered when he saw.</p><p>Karma laughed, patting him on the back. "See! All that training paid off, Minion number one!"</p><p>"You are carrying an impressive amount of bags there, Terasaka," Koro-sensei praised, taking a photo.</p><p>"Don't you start!" Terasaka snapped while a few students were chuckling.</p><p>
  <b>(Once he's out of college, he'll be promoted to personal assistant.)</b>
</p><p>Terasaka huffed, considering. "...Well, as long as the pay's good."</p><p>Karma's smile was wicked. "Hey, if it doesn't work out, you can always be my minion again!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Terasaka tried to strangle him, but was held back by the others.</p><p>
  <b>(Yoshida and Muramatsu are thriving. They've taken over the family businesses.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida revved the engine of a motorcycle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Purrin' like a baby kitten," his dad said to him, smiling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yoshida laughed. "I guess so."</b>
</p><p>Yoshida smiled when he saw the bikes. "Looks like things are going good."</p><p>Muramatsu sighed. "I just hope my old man let me change the recipes on the menu!".</p><p>
  <b>At Muramatsu's family's ramen shop, his dad held up a giant cooked animal leg, smiling widely. "Takuya, get a load of this! Ha! Makes your mouth water, doesn't it?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muramatsu looked down at a clipboard. "Huh? Do you have any idea how much that thing costs? How the hell are we supposed to make a profit, genius?!"</b>
</p><p>"See what I mean?!" Muramatsu sighed while his classmates were laughing. "The man's bad at business."</p><p>Koro-sensei patted the boy's head. "Then it's a good thing he has you to guide him."</p><p>
  <b>(Itona went to work in his father's factory right after high school.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Itona sat in a room with shelves that had different devices sitting on them. He looked down at his project and used a tool to fuse two parts together. "Well, if this doesn't do the trick, I know some guys. They'd be happy to come help me out with it."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, did his father come back?!" Rio asked.</p><p>Ritsu nodded. "Yes, before the deadline hit."</p><p>"That's good." Koro-sensei looked relieved. "I'm glad he got his family back."</p><p>"Yeah, he looks happy," Nagisa said, smiling slightly.</p><p>
  <b>(So he's good. Speaking of technical stuff, Ritsu's completely online now.)</b>
</p><p>Ritsu smile fondly, trying to ignore the sadness that was threatening to creep in.</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed Ritsu walking through a bright server with different foods, desserts, and flowers drawn in chibi style. She wore a multicolored pastel dress. Her long, pink hair was tied up like Kayano's in junior high. "I'm parallel processing with computers from every part of the globe!" Ritsu exclaimed. "I can make songs; I can draw; I can explore my emotional range!" She laughed and danced around.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Yup, she's living the life. A free spirit. She loves nothing more than to help out her old classmates with more emotions than ever before.)</b>
</p><p>"It sounds amazing," Kayano said.</p><p>"It was..." Ritsu sighed, feeling her smile waver. "But I lost in it..." She grimaced. "I was too distracted when everything started to fall apart, and by the time I tuned back in it was too late." Her emotions glitched. "And then I saw...you were dying and I couldn't..."</p><p>"Hey, it's okay." Kayano quickly hugged her as the rest of the class gathered around. "It's alright."</p><p>Ritsu kept her emotions under control, her hand hovering to the back of her head. "It's fine. I'm fine." She lowered her hand. "I don't think it's something I'll stop feeling guilty about."</p><p>"It isn't your fault though," Okuda said gently. "You didn't make the formula, and none of us even knew about it."</p><p>"Exactly," Koro-sensei comforted. "There's some things you can't control."</p><p>Ritsu grimaced, nodding faintly. The guilt staying but softening a little while her old classmates surrounded her. "It's hard to think like that sometimes..."</p><p>Koro-sensei patted her head. "I understand." He gave a self-deprecating laugh. "You know how often I blame myself..."</p><p>"Yeah, don't be like Koro-sensei since he takes the blame so much he'd probably try to link Polio back to himself," Machida commented.</p><p>"No, I wouldn't!" Koro-sensei replied quickly while Ritsu smiled a little more.</p><p>
  <b>Hazama was working at a library. She returned a library book to a spot on a shelf, then crouched down to help a young girl to find a book she was looking for.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Well, that's what we're up to,) Kayano thought matter-of-factly.</b>
</p><p>"Hazama, is that you?!" Terasaka gawked.</p><p>"Holy shit! You look so different!" Okajima yelled.</p><p>"And pretty..." Muramatsu blushed.</p><p>Hazama raised an eyebrow, looking herself over. "Huh..." She shrugged. "I guess those monthly sacrifices finally paid off."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>
  <b>Nakamura laughed with a few of her friends on the Westminster Bridge overlooking the River Thames in front of Big Ben.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Adapting ourselves as necessary, seeing where life takes us.)</b>
</p><p>Rio's gaze lit up. "I'm in London? Nice!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, you wanted to be an ambassador," Kanzaki said, smiling.</p><p>Rio nodded. "Yep, and the university I want to go to has a really good foreign exchange program!"</p><p>
  <b>Maehara sprayed the side of the school building with a hose as Chiba scrubbed it. "Oh, did you hear about Karma?" Maehara said. "Dude, he passed the national civil service exam with flying colors."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, I'm not surprised," Chiba replied. "Good luck seeing him tank, right?"</b>
</p><p>"Oh..." Karma looked surprised.</p><p>"Wow." Nagisa's eyes widened. "That's amazing!"</p><p>Asano hummed, shrugging. "Not bad I suppose."</p><p>Karma smirked and opened his mouth to retort.</p><p>"Yes!" Koro-sensei nearly sobbed, patting Karma on the head repeatedly. "I knew you could do it!" He pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud you didn't end up in prison!!"</p><p>Karma scowled. "Glad the bar was set so low."</p><p>"Ah! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Koro-sensei said quickly, looking panicked while Nagisa and the rest were trying not to laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, well, they say the hard part comes after," Fuwa said from behind them, holding a spray bottle and rag. "He's good, sure, but now there'll be a lot of red tape. <em>Tons</em> of interviews, training, inter-departmental hazing. Of course, if anyone can thrive in that environment, it's him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma stood in front of the Ministry of Economy, Trade, and Industry building. "Gotta say, I'm liking the looks of my new wallet," he said aloud. He looked up at the building with a smile, his chin tilted downward.</b>
</p><p>"Check out that side parting..." Miura whispered to Juba who raised an eyebrow. "And does he look taller?"</p><p>"Uh, I'm pretty sure, Karma will be the one doing the hazing," Sugaya joked while Koro-sensei kept doting on the boy.</p><p>"—You could even be Prime Minister at the rate you're going!" Koro-sensei gushed.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want that when I can just do the whole world domination thing?"</p><p>"Oh, God..." Sugino looked scared.</p><p>Karma smirked when he saw the wary looks on some of their faces. "Aw, don't worry, guys, you've got thing to worry about!" He winked. "Just don't piss me off okay?"</p><p>Rio rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, we'd dethrone you in a second if your ego imploded."</p><p>
  <b>(Yeah. He's gonna be just fine.) Kayano stared up at the sky, the hose in her hands letting water flow onto the ground. (As a matter of fact, we all are.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, a burst of water splashed her in the back. She turned around to see Okajima smiling widely with a hose in his hands, failing at trying to keep himself from laughing. She glared at him and put her thumb over the end of her hose, spraying him with a more forceful and controlled stream of water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He laughed as the water soaked him. "Wait, haha, stop, I wasn't ready!"</b>
</p><p>"You really wanna start a water fight?" Kayano looked amused. "We'll tear you to shreds."</p><p>Okajima gave a nervous laugh.</p><p>
  <b>He continued to laugh as he walked a few feet over and hid behind Kataoka. Kayano kept aiming the water at him, which ended up spraying Kataoka straight in the face for a few seconds. When Kayano realized what she was doing, she turned the water away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A shadow covered Kataoka's drenched face. She turned around with a furious glare and forced smile, her eyes white. <em>"Oookaaajiiimaaaa!"</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okajima shrieked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT PART OF YOUR BRAIN TOLD YOU THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME; IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEARRRR!"</b>
</p><p>"Ah! You're still so mean!" Okajima yelped.</p><p>"Yeah, because you got water all over me!" Kataoka complained.</p><p>"I was just messing around!"</p><p>
  <b>Maehara pointed and laughed at him. Isogai sighed and shook his head. Hayami and Chiba glanced at each other before running over to the group. Before long, everyone was involved in the water fight that ensued. They all laughed as they soaked each other.</b>
</p><p>"The whims of youth!" Koro-sensei took pictures.</p><p>Kayano sighed, laughing when she saw them spraying water on each other. "This does look fun."</p><p>"See!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh, please, I bet you just wanted everyone to get soaked because you're a perv," Tsuda commented.</p><p>Kataoka sighed. "Probably."</p><p>"Hey, no way!" Okajima replied, shaking his head. "Not everything I do is pervy!"</p><p>Kataoka crossed her arms. "Just 90% of it."</p><p>
  <b>(Honestly, I think whatever path we choose in life, it's a safe bet Koro-sensei would've approved,) Kayano thought. (I can see him saying, "It suits you!")</b>
</p><p>"Of course!" Koro-sensei looked happy, staring at the photos. "So long as you're enjoying your life and having a positive effect on those around you, I'll always be proud!"</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds about right," Kayano replied, smiling. "Definitely what Aguri would have said too."</p><p>Koro-sensei a wave of warmth. "Yes, I like to think so as well."</p><p>
  <b>( We learned so many different kinds of life from him in our one year together. And even now... they live on inside us. There's the life of pride...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugaya wore an apron with paint stains of many colors. An enormous, brightly colored sculpture was sitting behind him, surrounded by large scaffoldings and temporary walkways. He painted something in front of him. A person behind him held out a piece of paper at him and shouted furiously, "Outrageous! This is ten times the estimate!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"DON'T YOU DARE; I'M AN ARTIST! I CHARGE WHAT I'M WORTH!" Sugaya shot back.</b>
</p><p>"You tell 'em Sugaya!" Rio clapped.</p><p>Kimura nudged the artist. "Know your worth."</p><p>Sugaya smiled sheepishly.</p><p>
  <b>(...the life of service...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kanzaki leaned down to speak in an elderly man's ear as she pushed his wheelchair by a fountain. "I thought we'd go to the park today. Is that something you'd like?"</b>
</p><p>Kanzaki smiled. "That seems nice."</p><p>"I think you'd make a great carer or nurse," Hara said.</p><p>"Yeah." Kanzaki smiled more. "It would help a lot of people."</p><p>
  <b>(...the life we're given...)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakura was shopping with a friend. They talked as they walked down the street. "I know, that show has <em>totally</em> gone off the rails!" she said.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa felt a swell of pride when he saw her. "She looks like she's doing well."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled. "Well, she had a good tutor, didn't she?"</p><p>
  <b>(...the life we hope to bring into the world.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed a picture of Kayano. There was an outline of her body, her hair, and her peaceful face. The rest of her skin was glowing. She held her hands over her lower stomach.</b>
</p><p>"Huh?!"</p><p>A lot of the students and teachers were confused.</p><p>"Wait, what?!" Sugino yelled. "Kayano, are you pregnant!?"</p><p>"How am I supposed to know!?" Kayano looked panicked.</p><p>"Ah! The next generation!" Koro-sensei was sobbing.</p><p>"Maybe it's symbolism?" Nagisa suggested, frowning.</p><p>"Maybe..." Kayano's brow furrowed. "I wouldn't mind having a kid in my twenties though..." Se thought about it. "It might be tricky with y career though."</p><p>
  <b>(Whatever happens, we're connected, every one of us, forever.) The screen showed a picture of Koro-sensei standing in front of the chalkboard. There was a rainbow and a white target drawn on it. Many knives and guns were pointed at him as he held the attendance book in one tentacle and an open textbook in another. (Trading lives back and forth, across a classroom steeped in bloodlust.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kayano looked up to the sky. (<em>This</em> classroom, our tribute to Koro-sensei. And who knows? Maybe one day a new generation will live as many lives here as we did. I know there's someone <em>I'd</em> like to see using this classroom someday...)</b>
</p><p>"Oh, yeah, Nagisa wanted to become a teacher, remember," Yanagi said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, you should definitely teach at the old campus building!" Sugino encouraged.</p><p>"Uh...maybe." Nagisa thought about it. "I think if I had more teaching experience."</p><p>"You should teach in it," Asano said lightly, gaining his attention. "That space is meant for teaching, it would be a waste if it was used for something else."</p><p>Nagisa stared at him for a while before he smiled. "Well, if you really think so I guess sit's not a bad idea." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'd still want to wait until I was older."</p><p>
  <b>Hara came up behind Kayano. "So, tell me the truth," she said quietly. Her face became mischievous. "Have you been keeping in touch with Nagisa? What's the story <em>there</em>?"</b>
</p><p>"Yes!" Miura looked excited. "We need confirmation!"</p><p>"Uh..." Both Nagisa and Kayano looked embarrassed.</p><p>
  <b>"Well..." Kayano closed her eyes, blushing faintly. She turned to face Hara, smiling politely. "There isn't one. I'm not really on his radar these days, sadly. You know how he is. Always keeping his eyes on the target."</b>
</p><p>"Oh..." Nagisa frowned.</p><p>Kayano smiled feebly. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, we're probably just busy with our lives."</p><p>"Right." He smiled again. "Hopefully we still stay in touch and hang out."</p><p>Kayano's gut twisted a bit. "Yeah, hopefully."</p><p>"So, they're not together?!" Miura nearly cried.</p><p>"But that kiss was golden!" Tanaka replied.</p><p>"I told you it wasn't really romantic," Araki argued.</p><p>"They were using tongues!"</p><p>Kondo looked thrilled. "Which means Nagisa and Karma still have a—"</p><p>Tsuda gagged him with his tie. "Don't start."</p><p>
  <b>The screen switched to Gokuraku High School, Class 3-5.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa smiled brightly from the front of the classroom. "Okie-dokie, hey, class! I'm your teacher-in-training, Nagisa Shiota. Pleased to meet you!" He faced a neat classroom filled with boys and girls that smiled politely back at him.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled. "This looks nice!"</p><p>"Yeah, they look like a nice class!" Kayano replied, happy for him.</p><p>"And my hair's shorter!" Nagisa felt his smile grow wider.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Karma looked surprised, but then ruffled his head. "Looks good."</p><p>Nagisa grinned, touching the ends of his hair, imagining it shorter.</p><p>
  <b>(It's been seven years,) Nagisa thought. (I'm way taller than I used to be.)</b>
</p><p>Karma's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Hm."</p><p>Nagisa smiled happily. (I'm finally tall!)</p><p>
  <b>(And I'm a beloved teacher.)</b>
</p><p>"Wow, that's sounds great, Nagisa!" Kanzaki exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes!" Koro-sensei clapped. "It sounds wonderful."</p><p>Rio rubbed her chin suspiciously. "Yeah..."</p><p>Kensaku's eyes narrowed. "That seems like an easy gig for a new teacher."</p><p>Etsuki looked at the screen in suspicion as well. "Hm."</p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black, then cut to Nagisa's deadpanned face. (In my dreams, at least!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen zoomed out to show Nagisa surrounded by a dark, dirty, heavily graffitied classroom and a bunch of high school boys that were all taller than him. The two next to him crouched down to his height.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A teacher-in-training?" the one on his right mocked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You've gotta be shitting me!" the one on his left exclaimed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Come on, guys, leave the poor girl alone!" one from behind him said.</b>
</p><p>"SERIOUSLY?!" Tears streamed down Nagisa's face.</p><p>"Oh, dear..." Koro-sensei looked surprised.</p><p>The other teachers looked on sympathetically. "Yeah, this seems more accurate," Kensaku replied.</p><p>"Ooh...talk about denial." Karma patted his head. "You okay, there, chief?"</p><p>Nagisa sobbed. "Why am I still short?!"</p><p>
  <b>"Why are you dressed like a <em>boy</em>?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What are you, junior high?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa had tears comically running down his face. (Life is so unfair!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed a picture of Nagisa from junior high at 159 centimeters tall. (You'd think I'd have at least a <em>few</em> inches on my junior high self by now.) After seven years, he'd only grown one centimeter.</b>
</p><p>"OH COME ON!" Nagisa yelled, knocking the others back. "I ONLY GREW ONE INCH IN SEVEN YEARS!"</p><p>Koro-sensei patted his shoulder. "Uh...height isn't everything, Nagisa. It's what's inside that counts!"</p><p>
  <b>(Everyone else shot up like weeds.) The present-day Nagisa looked over with a dropped jaw to see a laughing present-day Kayano, who was almost as tall as him at 157 centimeters.</b>
</p><p>Kayano smiled apologetically. "Sorry!"</p><p>"How come I didn't grow!?" Nagisa exclaimed. "Both my parents are tall!"</p><p>Hiroto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, man, some people are just destined to be short. You just have to accept it."</p><p>"Maybe you didn't eat enough vegetables?" Okano said, shrugging.</p><p>"Neary all I eat is vegetables!" Nagisa argued.</p><p>"There's your problem then!" Terasaka ruffled his head. "You didn't eat enough meat!"</p><p>"My uncle's a vegan and he's 5'7!" Nagisa snapped.</p><p>"Uh..." Terasaka shrugged. "Guess you're just a runt then."</p><p>Nagisa groaned, burying his face in his hand. "It's not fair..."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa felt a hand on his shoulder. (And Karma?) Nagisa turned around, sweatdropping, to see Karma with a demon cape and a matching smile and horns, towering over him at 185 centimeters tall, laughing. (He's over six feet tall now! No, seriously!)</b>
</p><p>"How is that fair!" Nagisa complained.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it."</p><p>"Maybe since you guys are opposites the taller Karma grows, the shorter Nagisa gets!" Fuwa said seriously.</p><p>"How does that even work?" Kimura questioned.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa mentally returned to his classroom, where he was still surrounded by the high schoolers. (For my training, they put me in the last circle of hell, <em>nothing</em> like our assassination classroom. Totally different dynamic.)</b>
</p><p>"Is that blood on the wall?!" Fumio looked scared.</p><p>Nagisa sighed deeply. "Is this a kind of joke?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Though Koro-sensei didn't look completely convinced. "Not to worry, Nagisa, you can do this! Your skills and talent can work excellently here to shape these boys into prized students!"</p><p>Nagisa frowned, glancing at the screen and then his teacher. "...You really think so?"</p><p>"Of course!" Koro-sensei told him. "they might be physically stronger, but they don't have the heart of an assassin."</p><p>"Plus, you were pretty good at taking a beating during our war, so you'll be fine," Karma said brightly.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced. "Wow, thanks, Karma."</p><p>Karma gave him a thumbs up. "Any time!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Nagisa, you've got this handled," Sugino said, even though he still looked a little worried. "And you still have all of us, worst case."</p><p>"Yeah, we can help you sort these guys out," Yoshida reassured.</p><p>"Thanks, guys," Nagisa sighed, glancing at his teacher. "But Koro-sensei's right, I mean if I can handle Takoaka and everything else then I should be able to handle a bunch of high schoolers."</p><p>"Well, yeah, but they're kind of dicks," Hazama commented, making a few student laugh.</p><p>"I'm still their teacher." Nagisa frowned, staring at the boys on screen. "And maybe I can make a difference."</p><p>
  <b>A student from the back of the class that had kept to himself rose from his seat with a glare as the bell began to ring.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You have any idea the hurt you're in for in this place?" someone said roughly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>"If you don't wanna wind up in the hospital, you'll make this a study hall, you got that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uh, the bell's rung, I'd like to ask you to take your seats please," Nagisa said timidly, trying not to stammer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The students laughed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Take youw sheets, cwassh," one of them mocked, causing the laughter to increase.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, blushing. "This still might be tricky though..."</p><p>"They are shitheads," Karma replied, shrugging. "They go to the same school as those rapey assholes."</p><p>Nagisa's scowl grew. "Yeah, you're right..."</p><p>"Though right now they'll just be kids right?" Sugino said, shrugging. "Like in Primary school."</p><p>"Yeah." Karma hummed. "Let's go beat them up now before they get big!"</p><p>"Karma, no!" Koro-sensei scolded. "You're not hurting young children!"</p><p>"They won't be that young," Karma argued. "Besides, it might make them better people!"</p><p>Nagisa sighed. "I really don't think so..."</p><p>
  <b>The group of boys surrounding Nagisa backed away when the student from the back of the class stepped forward. He picked Nagisa up by the base of his tie and pulled him up off the ground. Nagisa stared at him in surprise. "Shut up, you don't get to boss us around," he said. <em>"We'll kill you."</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's face changed. His eyes widened slightly and the concern disappeared. He didn't respond.</b>
</p><p>"Uh oh." Araki's eyes widened.</p><p>The students looked over at 3-E warily.</p><p>The corner of Nagisa's lips quirked upwards. (Kill, huh?)</p><p>Rio chuckled while the rest of 3-E started to smile. "It's all over now."</p><p>
  <b><br/>"What?" The student blinked in confusion, still glaring at Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Kill... me?) The class stared, waiting for Nagisa's response. (Interesting word. <em>Kill.</em>) His hair covered his eyes. He lowered his head and gave an eerie smile.</b>
</p><p>"Oh, shit," Seo yelped as the rest of the students started to get creeped out.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Well, this should be fun."</p><p>"Those poor boys," Rio teased, trying not to laugh.</p><p>Koro-sensei covered his mouth to smother a chuckle.</p><p>
  <b>(Evocative, but overused. It's lost some of its mojo.) He dropped the attendance book and, before the student could respond, performed the clap stunner. The student immediately dropped Nagisa and fell backward with a scream.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A picture of Koro-sensei's smile appeared on the screen. (For some of us, though, it still holds the right kind of magic.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa appeared behind him before he hit the ground. He used one hand to grip the student's chin and twist it to the side. He jammed his other middle finger into the side of the student's neck. His eyes glowed, his bloodlust making an appearance. The class stared at their teacher in shock. The student trapped in Nagisa's hands trembled and his breathing was unsteady.</b>
</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>A lot of students were unnerved while 3-E looked amused.</p><p>"Nice, job," Rio said while trying not to laugh.</p><p>Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "Hopefully, I didn't scare them too much, I don't want them afraid of me."</p><p>"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Sugino replied. "You were just defending yourself and you didn't hurt them."</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry." Terasaka nudged his shoulder.</p><p>Koro-sensei patted Nagisa on the head. "You did a very good job."</p><p>Nagisa's smile grew prouder. "Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa blinked, forcing his bloodlust back down, and pulled a chair over. He sat the student down in the chair, a hand still on his shoulder. He looked down into his eyes and smiled brightly. "You're welcome to try!" The student stared up at him in confusion. He was still sweating and his eyes were trembling. "You have until graduation." Nagisa reached down and picked up the attendance book as he headed back up to the teacher's desk. An outline of Koro-sensei seemed to follow him as he walked.</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei felt a powerful rush of pride, sneaking another photo. (That's my boy!)</p><p>"Aw, looks like we have a protégé in the making!" Rio teased, pinching his cheeks.</p><p>"Hey!" Nagisa tried to push her away.</p><p>"It is nice that you're following in Koro-sensei's footsteps," Kayano said, smiling warmly. "It's like you're carrying on his legacy."</p><p>Nagisa blushed, ducking his head. "I guess..."</p><p>"I think you'll do an amazing job," Koro-sensei told him.</p><p>
  <b>He set the attendance book down on his desk with a smile. "All right, people," he said confidently, starting his class with the same words Koro-sensei had used seven years prior. "Let's get started, shall we?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen cut to black.</b>
</p><p>"Wow, you guys really like to bring things around full circle," Machida said in amusement.</p><p><br/>"Well, here we go again, I guess," Nagisa said, chuckling.</p><p>"Try not to get them killed!" Rio joked.</p><p>"Or do, whichever's more fun," Karma quipped.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>A title read, 'The day before at the mountain'.</b>
</p><p>"Hm?" Nagisa stared at the screen curiously. "Oh, there's more?"</p><p>Ritsu smiled, leaning against Koro-sensei. "Yes, just something your future-self told me to add."</p><p>The other students and teachers looked back at the screen with interest.</p><p>
  <b>21-year-old Nagisa, wearing a tan hat, walked up the E Class mountain as he had done so many times before. When he reached the top, he stopped and stared at the school building, then smiled.</b>
</p><p>"Oh." Nagisa watched his counterpart on screen. "So...I did visit, just earlier."</p><p>Ritsu nodded. "You were teaching the next day."</p><p>"I like the hat," Kayano said, smiling. "It's cute."</p><p>Nagisa went bright red. (But I don't want to look cute!) He sighed after a second, trying to come to terms with it. "Thanks..." he said. (I guess no matter what I wear I'm still not going to look manly...) He glanced at Koro-sensei who was knitting again. (Oh, well...)</p><p>
  <b>He approached it, observing its condition. He placed a hand on one of the poles near the entrance, smiling at the memories. He glanced at the door and his smile abruptly faded. "Huh?" The padlock on the front door of the school building had been broken into and left hanging there.</b>
</p><p>A number of students started to look concerned.</p><p>"Someone broke in?" Toka's brow furrowed.</p><p>"But nothing looked damaged," Isogai said, frowning. "The whole place looked untouched."</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa slid open the door and warily peeked inside. He walked through the foyer and looked down the hallway. Then, he heard a crash come from one of the rooms. He turned around and followed the sound until he reached his former classroom. He slid open the door. "Who's there?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma, who had been facing away from the door, turned around to look at him. "Hm? Nagisa?" He smiled, surprised. "It's been a long time."</b>
</p><p>The class's faces filled with relief.</p><p>"Of course it's Karma," Kataoka sighed.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Looks like my lock-picking skills are pro."</p><p>
  <b>"Karma!" Nagisa laughed for a moment before his excitement faded into confusion. "Huh? But only Isogai has the key, right?" He walked over to his friend.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock pick, smiling mischievously. "You're here, so you broke in, too."</b>
</p><p>"I mean...you could have just asked," Isogai said.</p><p>Karma shrugged. "Where's the excitement in that?"</p><p>Isogai shook his head while the others chuckled.</p><p>
  <b>"Same as usual, huh?" Nagisa wasn't surprised. "What are you doing here?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma looked away. "Nothing in particular." Suddenly, he turned back to face his friend and smiled widely. "Just want to scare those who will come tomorrow. I'm thinking about setting up some traps."</b>
</p><p>"Of course you are..." Nagisa shook his head.</p><p>"Seriously, Karma?!" Okajima exclaimed.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Hey, you know me, can't waste an opportunity!"</p><p>Those who had been shown at the old campus looked unimpressed.</p><p>
  <b>"I see..." Nagisa deadpanned. "Karma, you're not coming tomorrow?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma walked between two rows of desks to the back of the classroom. "I don't think so."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hiring will be decided at a visit to the government office tomorrow, right? Don't you feel uneasy?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma reached his old desk and stopped. After a moment, he turned to look at Nagisa out of the corner of his eye. He held out his hand as if the answer were obvious. "I only need to act like someone favored by the interviewer. It's a piece of cake." He held up a finger and pointed at the ceiling. "Do you think my acting skills are worse than others?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa laughed.</b>
</p><p>"I'm sure you'll be fine," Koro-sensei reassured, patting the boy on the shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah." Karma buried his nerves. "It's fine, I can keep a cool head where it counts." He looked over at Class A and grinned. "Besides, if I went to high school with these uptight nerds I practically would have gained experience on all that 'proper protocol' crap!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Seo snapped while the rest of 3-A looked annoyed.</p><p>
  <b>"The job that I really want to do is up ahead. There's no spare time to be wasted on this kind of failure," he said seriously.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's great, Karma..." Nagisa turned his gaze to the ground. "You aren't lost at all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They stood there in silence for a moment. Karma stared down at his desk and Nagisa stared at the ground.</b>
</p><p>The students looked confused by the silence.</p><p>Karma felt his smile waver when he grew more apprehensive.</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, Karma turned around to face him. "Nagisa." He pointed his thumb toward the classroom door. "Want to explore?"</b>
</p><p>Nagisa's brow rose at the sudden shift in mood. (Is he okay?)<br/><br/></p><p>Koro-sensei felt some concern. (He's probably just nervous.) He sighed. (I hope I didn't put too much pressure on him.)</p><p>"Exploring sounds good," Kanzaki said, breaking the silence. "It'll be nice to see if anything's changed."</p><p>"Well, the whole building looks pretty well preserved considering how old it is," Rio commented. </p><p>
  <b>Outside the classroom's entrance, they looked up at the 3-E sign. Karma reached up to touch it. Nagisa did the same, but was too short to even come close. Karma picked him up so he could reach, laughing. Nagisa was unamused.</b>
</p><p>The students laughed while Nagisa scowled.</p><p>"Aw! You're so short!" Karma teased, patting his head. "I bet I could carry you on my back and everything."</p><p>"Knock it off!" Nagisa replied petulantly.</p><p>
  <b>In the foyer, they stared out the window and talked for a bit, then stood silently in front of the cubbies against the wall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They walked around and observed the science lab, ending up in their assigned seats from junior high.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Next, they opened the door to the staff room and stepped inside. They stood silently for a moment, a couple of steps inside the doorway, before Karma walked forward and Nagisa smiled. "It hasn't changed at all."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The whole mountain was bought, after all," Karma responded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"If I remember correctly, you were the one who suggested it."</b>
</p><p>"Wait, you actually own the mountain?!" Oota questioned.</p><p>"I mean, it makes sense since Isogai has the keys.</p><p>"So, what? The school just sold it to them?" Fumio hummed. "I mean, t makes sense since it's closed, I guess."</p><p>"Plus we wanted a special place to remember everything," Hara reminded them. "So buying it as a class seems the best choice."</p><p>"Yes, it's a nice gesture." Koro-sensei felt a warm pride when he looked at his students. "I couldn't have chosen a better resting place."</p><p>Nagisa's smile shook, leaning against his teacher more.</p><p>
  <b>Karma stood in front of the table, next to Koro-sensei's old chair. "I don't want it to be destroyed by other people."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa's gaze softened in agreement. "Yeah."</b>
</p><p>"It's an important place, it should stay that way," Toka mumbled, earning some nods of agreement from her friends.</p><p>
  <b>"Speaking of that, it's good to sell it at a high price as a tourist spot!"</b>
</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>A lot of his classmates couldn't tell if he was joking or not.</p><p>Karma grinned. "Hey, it's a good business venture if things go bad financially!"</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa gave a small laugh and walked over to his friend. He placed a hand on the back of Koro-sensei's chair, a peaceful smile on his face. (I'm home, Koro-sensei.)</b>
</p><p>Nagisa smiled gently. "It does feel like home..." He brought his knees up to his chin. "Or at least a second family, I guess."</p><p>"Yeah, it does feel like that," Kayano replied.</p><p>Hazama hummed, not looking at them. "It feels...safe."</p><p>"Yeah." Nagisa hugged his knees closer to his chin as a brief silence settled for a bit.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa heard Karma take something out next to him. He glanced at him to find him holding a giant book with a dark blue cover. "That's..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei's graduation album." Karma set it down on the table. He opened the cover to see the class picture they had taken, Koro-sensei's tentacles wrapped around all of them. Karma and Nagisa stared at the picture with a smile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Koro-sensei..."</b>
</p><p>"It only seems right I'd have my own." Koro-sensei chuckled faintly. "It's nice having something to make and look back on, even if I won't be able to look back on it for years to come."</p><p>His students remained quiet, feeling a glimmer of grief threaten to creep its way in again.</p><p>"It's like that famous quote from that American writer," Kita muttered, causing a few students nearby to jump. "... about 'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened'." Then he tensed when the students looked over at him in surprise. "What?"</p><p>"Kita...that's the most non-creepy thing I've ever heard you say," Araki commented.</p><p>Kita blushed and ducked his head. "I was just giving a quote..."</p><p>"I like that quote..." Toka replied, smiling softly. "It's nice."</p><p>"Yes, I thought the same when I first read it," Koro-sensei agreed. "And the kind of lesson I like to live by."</p><p>"Yeah..." Kayano sighed, smiling when she thought about the phone calls and the time she'd spent with her sister. "It's true..."</p><p>
  <b>Later, after they had looked through the yearbook and reminisced over their times in the assassination classroom, Karma and Nagisa stood silently, each lost in their own thoughts. Karma sat on the windowsill, staring out the open window into the sky, while Nagisa still stood by the table.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Karma."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hm?" Karma turned to look at Nagisa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Want to take a walk?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma was silent for another moment, then stood from the windowsill. "Sure."</b>
</p><p>"...I think it still hurts remembering," Nagisa said, frowning. "Even if we have moved on."</p><p>"Well, yes, the pain can never properly go away," Koro-sensei said, nodding. "And it can be sad to remember, but reliving the happy memories makes the pain less."</p><p>"Yeah." Kayano sighed. "It's a weird kind of pain, it's like it's soft, it hurts...but you're happy it happened or at least that you had the memories to begin with."</p><p>"Yes." Ritsu sighed, staring down. "That's what it feels like."</p><p>Another silence settled between them.</p><p>Karma sighed, leaning against his teacher.</p><p>
  <b>They walked back to the pool Koro-sensei had made for the class. The broken lane dividers were partially underwater and floating loosely, now covered in algae. The outer edges of the pool had algae and other plants growing there as well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma and Nagisa stood on the rocks near the edge of the pool.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We got to experience many things that we would've never been able to if the assassination wasn't added in the classroom," Nagisa said, thinking back to when they had gone to space.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," Karma agreed.</b>
</p><p>"I don't care what you nerds think, that was cool!" Yoshida laughed, while 3-A looked exasperated.</p><p>Karasuma sighed, shaking his head. "It's still not happening."</p><p>"That's not fair!" Koro-sensei complained. "It's an important class bonding experience!"</p><p>"But what's the point when we already have the information we needed?" Okuda argued.</p><p>Koro-sensei looked disappointed. "True..."</p><p>
  <b>"That teacher taught me. That's why I want to be a teacher." Nagisa leaned over, looking down into the water.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Behind him, Karma's face became mischievously shadowed and he wore a Koro-sensei smile. He stepped closer to Nagisa and pushed him forward. Nagisa freaked out, flailing his arms around to try to regain his balance. Tears flowed comically down his face. After he realized that Karma was still holding the bottom of his shirt and he wouldn't fall in, he stopped panicking. He breathed heavily for a few seconds before turning around and yelling at Karma. Karma turned away and stuck out his tongue, smirking.</b>
</p><p>"Karma!" Nagisa yelled while the students were laughing. "Stop trying to get me killed!"</p><p>Karma grinned wickedly. "Don't be like that! You just would've gotten a little wet."</p><p>Nagisa scowled. "Yeah, and I would have dragged you in as well."</p><p>
  <b>"Because that teacher was there, I have myself now," Karma said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Everyone is working hard in their own way." Nagisa and Karma now stood on the edge of the cliff Karma had jumped off during his assassination attempt on his first day in class. "If it wasn't for that one year, everything wouldn't be as it is."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I guess everyone likes that octopus."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah."</b>
</p><p>"It's kind of scary how likable he is," Tsuda said, frowning.</p><p>Okamoto sighed. "Same. Even after the whole Reaper thing, I can't bring myself to even dislike him."</p><p>"Yeah, Koro-sensei is awesome!" Oota grinned.</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled, looking smug. "Why, thank you!"</p><p>"Hey, careful you don't boost his ego too much," Rio joked.</p><p>"Yeah, don't hand out too much praise or it'll go to his head," Hiroto commented.</p><p>"No, it won't!" Koro-sensei insisted. "Don't listen to them! Praise away!" He looked excited. "Do you think I'm really the star of the show? Don't hold back now!"</p><p>"We said we didn't <em>dislike </em>you, don't get ahead of yourself," Asano replied dryly. "Your qualifications as a teacher are still about as legitimate as fresh fruit at a fast-food venue."</p><p>Rio winced theatrically. "Ooh."</p><p>"You're so mean, Asano!" Koro-sensei burst out crying and was comforted by Nagisa.</p><p>
  <b>After they stood silently for a moment, Nagisa grabbed Karma's elbow and pulled him back as if trying to prevent him from jumping again. Karma slowly turned around, his hands forming fists. There was a massive tick mark on his head. He glared down at Nagisa, his teeth clenched in an incredibly forced smile. Nagisa took a step back, unsure of how else to respond.</b>
</p><p>Nagisa frowned a little. "...I was just worried."</p><p>Karma's gut twisted. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm not actually mad." He forced a smile and nudged him on the head. "I'm probably just pissed you snuck up on me again."</p><p>"Hey!" Nagisa frowned, rubbing his head.</p><p>
  <b>Next, they went to the place where the class had fought over whether to save or kill Koro-sensei. Karma sat on top of the rock he'd directed his classmates from and Nagisa stood on the ground next to it, where Nakamura had been.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After a moment, they walked out into the field where they had had their one-on-one fight. The grass had grown considerably since then. Karma smiled and raised his hand, pointing to the sky as if he had an idea, and suggested that they should have a rematch. Nagisa held both his hands out in front of him, turning him down, but Karma didn't listen. He stepped forward, moving into a fighting position with his fists raised. Nagisa turned around and ran away, but with the difference in height and stride, Karma quickly caught up to him and put him in a playful headlock. They laughed.</b>
</p><p>Karma smiled faintly when he saw, causing Nagisa to beam.</p><p>
  <b>In the evening, they returned to the classroom. Nagisa walked across the front of the classroom, then glanced behind him to see what his friend was doing. Karma pulled back his hand from the chalkboard, having just finished a drawing of Koro-sensei panicking with a knife sticking out of his head. "Karma..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma smiled at him. "It's okay. We'll clean it tomorrow."</b>
</p><p>"Oh! So he put the drawing there!" Hara exclaimed.</p><p>"I didn't even notice the drawing to be honest," Chiba commented.</p><p>"It's a cute doodle," Kayano said.</p><p>"Yeah, not bad art skills, Karma," Sugaya praised.</p><p>Karma smirked. "Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>"You aren't coming anyway," Nagisa responded, walking over to the drawing. They stared at it for a moment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's such a shame that you're unable to witness our growth," Karma said. "It's a win and you run away, Koro-sensei."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koro-sensei seemed to laugh in response.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Huh?" Karma and Nagisa turned to each other, then burst out laughing.</b>
</p><p>"But at least I can see it now!" Koro-sensei quickly reassured, hugging the two boys. "And I'm very proud!" he praised quickly. "You both grow up to be very respectful and upstanding men."</p><p>Karma looked away when his cheeks heated up while Nagisa smiled and lowered his gaze.</p><p>"Thanks, sir," Nagisa replied.</p><p>"Yeah." Karma tried to push his embarrassment away. "Thanks."</p><p>
  <b>After looking around the classroom a bit more, Karma ended up at the back of the room and Nagisa at the teacher's desk. Nagisa removed his hat and set it on the desk, looking down at it. He noticed the old attendance book still sitting on its shelf and pulled it out. He smiled. (Let me borrow it, Koro-sensei.)</b>
</p><p>"Of course!" Koro-sensei nodded. "It should be put to good use." He ruffled Nagisa's head. "And I can't think of a better teacher to take it."</p><p>
  <b>He heard the sound of a chair scooching across the floor. He looked up to see Karma sitting at his old desk in the back of the classroom. His hands were folded and his chin rested on them. "Don't lose, teacher," he said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa stared at him, then smiled. "Of course, you too."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma's eyes widened and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. It quickly faded when he smiled back. "Idiot. It's time to go." He stood from his chair and headed for the door.</b>
</p><p>Rio laughed. "Aw, still a blusher I see."</p><p>"Shut up." Karma huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>
  <b>Nagisa put his hat back on and began walking toward the door as well. On his way, he passed Karma's drawing of Koro-sensei. He stared at it for a moment, then smiled. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote something next to it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nagisa!" Karma called from outside the building. "What are you doing? I'll close the lock!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm coming!" Nagisa called back. He set down the piece of chalk and ran out the door. When he moved away from the chalkboard, next to the panicking Koro-sensei were the words, 'Until the day we can see you again.'</b>
</p><p>Koro-sensei held them close, feeling a painful sting in his chest.</p><p>The other students stayed quiet, feeling a similar sadness spread.</p><p>Ritsu sighed, checking the timer on her wrist as her hands shook.</p><p>
  <b>When Nagisa caught up with Karma, Karma was staring at the school building. The crumbling moon could be seen above the roof. Karma then faced the building, stood straight up, and bowed. Nagisa took off his hat and did the same.</b>
</p><p>"So respectful as well," Koro-sensei praised gently.</p><p>"Okay, we get it." Karma's cheeks were almost red now.</p><p>"Aw, you don't need to be embarrassed, Karma," Toka reassured, rubbing her eyes when she felt a few tears coming on.</p><p>"I'm not embarrassed," Karma tried to lie.</p><p>
  <b>(This is <em>our</em> E Class,) Nagisa thought.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Karma stood and began walking away, leaving Nagisa behind. Nagisa stood up again and put his hat back on, running after Karma. The two of them walked down the mountain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(We will always be the students in the assassination classroom. The school bell will ring again tomorrow.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen showed a picture of Nagisa from junior high in Koro-sensei's graduation outfit and crescent moon tie, waving at the camera. The background had many different pictures of Koro-sensei from throughout the school year. Next to Nagisa, words in brown hiragana and kanji read, "Thank you for watching Assassination Classroom!"</b>
</p><p>The other students looked surprised, a mix of emotions fluttering around.</p><p>Nagisa swallowed a lump in his throat, rubbing his eyes when they started to water again. "That's a nice drawing..."</p><p>"Thanks." Ritsu murmured, staring at the clock on her wrist. "It's one of my favorites too."</p><p>"It looks nice." Koro-sensei nodded. "I like it."</p><p>"Thank you." Ritsu's smile grew sad. "It's almost time..."</p><p>"Oh..." Nagisa's gut twisted, looking up at the sky which still looked frozen.</p><p>"Wait, so, what happens next?" Okano asked, frowning. "You said you need to be saved on the USB."</p><p>"Yes." She touched the back of her head. "Once I take it out, this body will no longer be operational..."</p><p>Kayano's stomach lurched. "But you'll still alive?"</p><p>"Yes, just asleep so to speak," Ritsu reassured, smiling weakly. "I can survive online so...so I am relying on you all to set up the cloud server per instructions."</p><p>"Uh, wow, okay no pressure." Mimura laughed anxiously.</p><p>"Don't worry all the instructions are on the USB and Ritsu 2.0 will help," Ritsu replied.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm a genius too!" Ritsu 2.0 smiled from Okuda's phone, saluting. "And I'm at your service!"</p><p>Ritsu nodded. "It isn't the best idea of transport, but we are limited on options." She stared at her arm and the mangled bits of her body. "Once the bubbles, everything gets sucked back in..." She smiled. "I did also rig the footage to destroy itself once the bubble activates. Can't have it getting into the wrong hands after all."</p><p>"But! There's so much stuff I wanted to re-watch!" Ryuki complained.</p><p>"We're not a tv show!" Hara yelled back.</p><p>"Uh, you practically are!" Suda yelled back.</p><p>"Yeah, you have enough drama for it," Adachi commented.</p><p>"I'll miss the songs though..." Hinano frowned.</p><p><br/>"Then we'll just have to make our own!" Hiroto proposed.</p><p>"Pass!" Karma said instantly.</p><p>"It's a good thing we took so many pictures and videos then," Rio said.</p><p>"Yeah, but what if the government tries to get us to delete them!?" Okano looked worried.</p><p>Hiroto grimaced. "Oh, man, they can't do that, I wanna re-watch Karma and Asano's kicking war..."</p><p>"Ugh..." Asano glowered when he saw more students agree.</p><p>"Maybe we should back the phones up? Or hide them?" Okuda suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, but most of our phones are dead," Kimura replied.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's going to take a few hours for the government to get here right?" Sugaya said. "That gives us enough time to hide our phones or get them charged enough to back up the photos."</p><p>"I can help with that!" Ritsu 2.0 grinned. "I might be limited, but I can hide files." She clicked her fingers, causing the downloaded files to disappear briefly. "Can't have any greasy hands getting a hold of them!"</p><p>"Oh, okay..." Nagisa still looked uncertain. "But..."</p><p>"I'll be okay." Ritsu smiled at him, gripping his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've been through worse...literally."</p><p>The apprehensive spread more throughout the hall.</p><p>"...I don't know if I'm ready to leave yet," Hinano admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Juba replied, looking scared. "What if things just get worse?"</p><p>"I don't want to lose my memories!" Otani panicked.</p><p>Kanada rubbed her eyes when they watered. "I don't want things to go back to how they were."</p><p>"Same...this is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Kondo said, grimacing.</p><p>"As I've said," Koro-sensei reassured. "Everything ends, but in turn, new things begin." He patted the boy on the head. "And I for one, can't wait to see what this year has in store for us all."</p><p>Nagisa let out a deep breath, feeling some of the pressure subside. "You're right. We can do this."</p><p>"Of course, you can." Ritsu looked proud, smiling. "We're E Class, it's what we do best."</p><p>That perked up the mood some more as Ritsu grew to her resolve, touching the back of her head.</p><p>"How long do we have left?" Kayano asked.</p><p>"Just over an hour," Ritsu replied.</p><p>A number of students exchanged looks as their resolve solidified.</p><p>"If we're taking the hard copy research with us, we'll need to hide it," Isogai said.</p><p>Asano nodded. "If each student takes a section of it and hides it in their uniform, it'll be easier to keep hidden."</p><p>"But no shoving it down your ass!" Seo snapped, causing a lot of students to flush. "That's just gross."</p><p>"Well, where else am I supposed to put it!" One student yelled.</p><p>"Down your shirt, you weirdo!" Seo yelled back while the others were laughing.</p><p>Ritsu smiled, surveying them all for a moment before loosening the cover to the control pad under her wig. "Times nearly up. Let's get everything in order, okay?"</p><p>"Right!" Nagisa and the others agreed, feeling their nerves peak a bit.</p><p>***</p><p>"Okay, everyone's got a section of the paper?" Takebayashi asked.</p><p>"Yeah, and it's uncomfortable," Toma complained, shifting around.</p><p>The assembly hall had been tidied up the best as possible with a lot of the students putting their shoes back on and trying to look as presentable as possible.</p><p>"...I just want a meeting," Karasuma said, placing a hand on Nagisa's shoulder as he addressed, Machida, Hazama, and Asano. "Your safety is important."</p><p>Machida grimaced, fidgeting. "You're not gonna get child services involved though, right?"</p><p>"Like it'll make a difference," Asano commented bitterly.</p><p>Hazama hummed. "Yeah, not sure my mom's gonna be a fan."</p><p>"It's just a meeting," Karasuma repeated. "The other teachers agree it's necessary."</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, his shoulders hunching. "Okay..."</p><p>Asano scoffed, crossing his arms. "The last teacher who questioned my father's parenting methods was fired shortly after, so I don't see the point of making all this fuss."</p><p>Karasuma frowned. "...Nevertheless, I'm still going to insist." His gaze narrowed. "Principal or not."</p><p>Asano eyed him warily, keeping quiet when his stomach lurched, feeling a dread start to mount.</p><p>"Machida, can you stay at a friend's house tonight until your parents come home tomorrow?" Karasuma asked gently.</p><p>"...I mean...Shindo did offer." Machida looked worried. "But I can't leave my little brother with—"</p><p>"I can make arrangements to have him picked up so your older brother doesn't go anywhere near him," Karasuma reassured calmly. "Will Shindo mind?"</p><p>"No, Shindo won't mind." Machida grimaced, looking down. "But Kai's young, he doesn't really understand...but I'll try to play it off as just a big sleepover or something."</p><p>"Let me know if you need more help." Karasuma looked at him pointedly. "Nagisa?"</p><p>"I'll stay at Sugino's," Nagisa replied uneasily.</p><p>He nodded, and then looked at Hazama who shrugged. "I'll just hang out with Muramatsu and get free food – mom won't care."</p><p>Karasuma looked over at the last student. "Asano?"</p><p>Asano tensed, narrowing his eyes. "I'll be fine."</p><p>"Asano." Karasuma sighed. "This isn't up for debate." He looked at him sternly. "I'm not saying it has to be long, just a day or so while I can get things in order and do some evaluations."</p><p>"It won't be that bad, Asano," Nagisa reassured, forcing a smile. "It'll only be for a day or so."</p><p>Hazama rolled her eyes. "Just do it. Your dad's gonna be too busy cleaning up this mess anyway."</p><p>Asano hesitated, hiding a grimace as he considered it. "...I'll only do it for tonight – I still have commitments to attend to," he replied curtly. "...I'll stay at Ren's."</p><p>"Good." Karasuma looked relieved. "I'll be in touch over the next few days." He frowned. "And I'll be checking in."</p><p>The four of them didn't look happy about that.</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Alright, that's all. You can go."</p><p>They hurried off before he could say another word.</p><p>"Hm. Not bad." Bitch-sensei walked over and stood alongside him. "You're really good at this."</p><p>"I'm just following standard procedure," Karasuma replied, taking out his book to make notes next to the four student's names. "It's the least I can do."</p><p>"Okay, everyone!" Ritsu sighed, staring at the time. "Five minutes..." She forced a smile as they all became silent. "I...I have to go." She closed the timer. "So...I guess I'll—"</p><p>Her classmates gathered around her into a massive hug, with Koro-sensei wrapping his arms around them all.</p><p>Ritsu melted into the embrace, closing her eyes as they held onto her. Her head felt cool and calm.</p><p>"You better come back fully," Kayano murmured, clinging to her tight.</p><p>"I'll be fine." Ritsu smiled warmly, holding on. "Don't worry, but...you have to let go now okay, there isn't much time."</p><p>They held on longer as the time ticked down until Koro-sensei let go and the others moved away.</p><p>Machida barreled into Ritsu's side once he saw an opening. "Please be okay!"</p><p>Ritsu chuckled and hugged him back. "I will. I promise." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "You be strong, okay? I'll see you sooner than you think."</p><p>Machida rubbed his eyes as he let go and stepped back.</p><p>Koro-sensei patted her on the head, feeling his stomach twist with worry. "Good luck."</p><p>"Of course." Ritsu smiled apprehensively and bowed to her old teacher. "I'll see you on the other side."</p><p>She yanked the USB out.</p><p>Kayano jumped back when the AI's face glitched out like a tv turning off. Koro-sensei caught the robot's body before it hit the ground.</p><p>Everyone was completely silent as the seconds dragged, staring.</p><p>Nagisa touched Kayano's shoulder when her hands shook. "She'll be okay."</p><p>Kayano grimaced, feeling sick as she stepped forward and shakily took the USB out of the robot shell's hand.</p><p>Then something beeped and the sky above started to crack.</p><p>Kayano gripped the USB close to her chest.</p><p>"Okay, everyone back away from the ship!" Karasuma yelled as the metal of the time machine started to shake.</p><p>Koro-sensei gently lay the body down and rushed over to his students, keeping them near as a light shone from above.</p><p>"Brace yourselves people!" Kataoka yelled.</p><p>The time machine dented and then shot upwards as a large blinding light enraptured everything in a blue glow.</p><p>Nagisa closed his eye and shielded his face when the light covered everything, his skin tingling like electricity was buzzing and making the hairs on their arms stand on end.</p><p>The was a clattering, but there wasn't any wind, lasting a few seconds until it stopped.</p><p>A few seconds passed with everything in complete silence for another second.</p><p>Nagisa slowly opened his eyes when the light faded away. The first sound that hit him was the sound of birds chirping up ahead from the giant hole in the ceiling; which seemed to have gotten bigger.</p><p>The next sound was someone vomiting loudly.</p><p>"EW!! Adachi!"</p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>"Ew, you got some on my shoes, asshole!"</p><p>"Well at least they look better now," Adachi grumbled.</p><p>Nagisa rubbed his eyes, looking around as he saw the rest of the students and teachers regain their bearings.</p><p>His stomach twisted when he saw the time machine was gone, leaving behind an empty space. Ritsu's robot body gone as well as if it'd never been there.</p><p>Kayano cradled the USB tight, holding it close to her chest like something precious.</p><p>"WOW!" Ritsu 2.0 chimed from Okuda's phone. "That was exciting!!" She smiled obliviously. "So what happens next?"</p><p>The students nearby grimaced when they heard her.</p><p>"We should be the ones asking you that..." Machida muttered, feeling his gut twist when he looked at the USB in Kayano's hand.</p><p>"So..." Toma cautiously edged towards the doors which were wide open. "Are we...?"</p><p>The students stared at the door which lead outside where the sun was shining just as it had been that afternoon.</p><p>They could finally leave.</p><p>Nagisa stayed rooted on the spot. The students stared at the door which lead outside.</p><p>Takada panicked. "...Are we sure we're not gonna get electrocuted again?"</p><p>Karma snorted when he remembered. "I don't know..." He grinned, easing some of the tension. "Someone should go check!"</p><p>Bando laughed, grabbing Takada's arm. "Yeah! Go check!"</p><p>Takada and Tanaka yelped when Bando and Tomo grabbed them.</p><p>"NO! GET OFF!!" The two D Class boys screamed.</p><p>A number of the students started laughing when they saw.</p><p>The corner of Nagisa's lips curved into a smile.</p><p>"HOLY SHIT!!!" Someone from outside yelled.</p><p>Blocking out some of the light, a class of 12 to 13 year old First Year boys came rushing to the door, dressed for PE class and gawking at the Third Years in awe. There was fifteen of them crowding around the entrance and staring at the Third years like aliens which had just emerged from a spacecraft.</p><p>"Dude!" One of the boys with a gap in his tooth pointed at the ceiling. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He spluttered. "Something crashed—then BANG!!" He smashed his hands together. "There was that giant light and then, and then another light and like—what the hell!!?"</p><p>Nagisa tensed and quickly looked around for Koro-sensei, but their teacher had wisely vanished. </p><p>"Hey, Araki-senpai," one of the taller boys pointed at Araki. "Why are you wearing a sweatshirt?"</p><p>Araki blushed when he remembered. "Ah..."</p><p>"And what's with the smell?" another boy with spiky hair wrinkled his nose, frowning at them. "Did someone vomit?"</p><p>"Yeah, no offence, but...." A short boy smiled warily. "You guys kind of look...<em>bad</em>."</p><p>A lot of the third years blushed and tried to straighten up their dishevelled uniforms.</p><p>His friend elbowed him. "Don't insult the upperclassmen, idiot!"</p><p>He winced, nursing his ribs. "But it's true, they look like shit."</p><p>One of the other boys buried his face in his palm.</p><p>The First Year's PE teacher finally caught up with them and stared at all of them in panic. "Is everyone alright?!"</p><p>Karasuma stepped forward along with the other teachers. "Yes, we're all fine."</p><p>"What was that?" The teacher frowned, staring at them all in confusion. "It looked like a satellite—are you sure no one's hurt?!" He looked into the assembly hall and grew even more confused. "How is—?"</p><p>"Toshiba, how long has it been?" Etsuki-sensei asked quickly, looking nervous.</p><p>That earned some off looks from the teacher and First year students.</p><p>"Uh..." the PE Teacher, Toshiba, frowned and checked his watch. "Um...three minutes, I guess..."</p><p>Nagisa's gut twisted.</p><p>(It's only been three minutes...)</p><p>"So it is string theory!" Koyama looked pleased. "Told you!"</p><p>Seo rolled his eyes. "No one else cared but you."</p><p>Toshiba stared at them all in awe. "How are none of you injured—I saw that thing crash in—then there's the hole—?"</p><p>He was interrupted when Principal Asano came rushing in, looking extremely pale and terrified as he shoved passed three of the First Years so hard that the boys fell over.</p><p>"Ow!" One of the boys fell into the other and onto the ground.</p><p>Asano's eyes widened curiously when he saw the Principal looking the most uncomposed he'd seen him in years.</p><p>The Principal opened his mouth but then closed it and tensed when he realised that no one in the assembly hall was hurt. "I..." He looked at his son, making the boy scowl at the sudden scrutiny. "Is..." He cleared his throat and composed himself instantly as if he hadn't just ran there. "Is anyone injured?"</p><p>The students stared at him in alarm.</p><p>(Wow, he actually looks worried.) Nagisa glanced at Karma who shrugged.</p><p>Asano raised an eyebrow and wasn't sure if he should laugh or not, exchanging a look with Ren.</p><p>"None of us are injured," Karasuma repeated calmly.</p><p>"I'm injured..." Muttered one of the First year boys who has been knocked over and was now getting back up to his feet.</p><p>"I see," The Principal replied lightly, his expression growing colder. "Then I would think an explanation is in order." His gaze swept across the hall of students, most of them cringing away from the scrutiny. "Mr Toshiba?"</p><p>The PE teacher tensed. "Y-yes, sir?"</p><p>"Take your class back inside and inform the other classes to stay in their lessons until further notice," he instructed sharply.</p><p>Toshiba didn't need to be told twice. "Of course!" He hastily started ushering his students away, ignoring their protests of wanting to stay. "Come on, boys."</p><p>"AW!" The boy who had been the loudest started to complain. "But I wanna know what happened!"</p><p>"Yeah, this is the coolest thing ever!" Another one of the boys objected as their teacher desperately tried to move them away. "Sir!"</p><p>Mr Toshiba's ushering became desperate when the Principal's eyes narrowed impatiently.</p><p>"Boys! <em>Move</em>!" The PE teacher practically dragged some of them as far away as possible. "No complaining."</p><p>Nagisa watched as the PE class wandered further out of sight until his gaze shifted back at the Principal who was looking over at Karasuma expectantly.</p><p>Then the Dean and the Principal's assistant ran over, out of breath.</p><p>"What on Earth?!" The Dean looked like he'd have a heart attack, leaning against the doorway. "What—?"</p><p>"Coach Terai," The Principal interrupted, looking over at the Coach.</p><p>The man being currently scrutinised, trembled and looked like he'd faint. "Y-Yes, sir?!"</p><p>"Stay here with the Dean and watch the students while I and the rest of the teachers talk in my office." The Principal looked back at the students and narrowed his eyes when he saw nearly all of 3-E and some of the main campus students glare at him, while Class A drew closer to Asano. "...Children, you will stay here until further notice. No one is to leave under any circumstances, understood?"</p><p>The tension in the auditorium grew thick when the students stayed silent, staring at him warily.</p><p>Nagisa looked at the other students to see if any of them would break. His glance shifting from 3-A who were looking at the man in a mix of fear and anger while Asano kept his expression calm, then over to Fuwa who glared at the Principal and grabbed onto Oota's arm like he was a puppy needing protection.</p><p>Everyone stayed quiet as the seconds stretched on.</p><p>The Principal's gaze grew colder when the sudden shift in the atmosphere became glaringly apparent.</p><p>"Children," His voice was very calm and his gaze made them feel like insects were crawling across their skin. It made them feel small. "I asked if you understood?"</p><p>Nagisa felt an oppressive weight spread down onto his shoulders, triggering a chill which seemed to spread around the entire hall. A few students started to share uncertain and scared looks, like a wall starting to crumble.</p><p>The silence broke when their Principal took one step forward like a trigger about to be pulled. "Children..."</p><p>"YES, SIR!" Nearly a hundred voices rang out in the assembly hall, making a few students wince from the noise.</p><p>The coldness fade from his face when he smiled pleasantly. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."</p><p>Nagisa started to feel sick as some of the students looked away.</p><p>Terasaka scowled, balling his hands into fists like he was trying extremely hard not to say something while Takebayashi placed a hand on his shoulder in caution.</p><p>Karasuma grimaced, narrowing his eyes at the Chairman when he turned to the rest of the teachers.</p><p>"The rest of you, please follow me, we have much to discuss," the Principal instructed.</p><p>Nagisa looked down as the teachers left them with the Dean and Coach Terai.</p><p>"...Sorry." Kanada's voice was quiet, causing him to look up.</p><p>Nagisa felt a bit of relief when he saw Class A and the rest of the students move nearer to 3-E.</p><p>"It's okay." Hinano smiled slightly and held Kanada's hand.</p><p>The Dean made a faint choking noise and stared at them in alarm when he saw the tension fade as the different classes stood closer together. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. The Epilogue: Or also known as Don't skip the epilogue!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Holy smokes!</p><p>Okay, so I'm taking a break after this! The sequel will be up in a few months but until then I'm on vacation updating my smaller stories in the meantime.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"...Monitoring the other students will be the government's priority," Karasuma explained to them when they were all gathered in the classroom later in the afternoon and a good hour after school was meant to finish. "And unfortunately they will be bugging all your devices—"</p><p>Hazama rolled her eyes. "Like they didn't already?"</p><p>Karasuma sighed while Bitch-sensei looked amused. "But the main point is that most things will stay the same in class, so the day to day training and assassination won't change."</p><p>"Does that mean we can go home now!?" Muramatsu complained. "It's nearly five."</p><p>"We have to wait another half an hour before the government and the Principal give the all-clear," Karasuma replied. "Officials are still taking samples from the assembly hall while the area is closed off."</p><p>A lot of the students sighed loudly.</p><p>"Don't fret, children!" Koro-sensei seemed pleased, holding up a stack of boardgames. "We can start an afterschool boardgame club!"</p><p>The sighs grew louder and more exasperated.</p><p>Takebayashi frowned. "What about 3-A though, are they going to be okay?"</p><p>Rio raised an eyebrow. "Did Asano's dad traumatize them yet?"</p><p>Hiroto frowned, looking at his phone. "Well, Ren just texted a crying and skull emoji and said the Principal just stepped into their classroom."</p><p>A few other phones buzzed or pinged with a text alert. "Yeah, Kondo just texted crying emojis..." Sugino's brow furrowed with worry. "Same from Aoi."</p><p>Hiroto put his phone away. "Think they'll be okay?"</p><p>"Hopefully," Kataoka said, sighing. "Most of them seem to genuinely like us now."</p><p>Hinano's brow stayed furrowed, staring at her desk. "But...what if it doesn't last?" she asked, looking up. "What if everyone in school goes back to hating us again?"</p><p>"Yeah, it already happened before," Kimura mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, but this time is different, remember?" Sugino argued, looking over. "They know the secret now and what we're capable of."</p><p>A few of the others in class started to look unsure.</p><p>"There's still a chance they might betray us," Takebayashi argued, sighing.</p><p>Yoshida nodded. "Not all of them are our friends, some of them still don't like us."</p><p>Fuwa coughed. "Seo."</p><p>"But most of A-Class seem to like us." Okuda tugged on her pigtails. "And everyone in school follows their lead."</p><p>Terasaka looked annoyed. "Yeah, and they also follow the Principal—you guys saw how fast they buckled under pressure."</p><p>"Yeah, what happens if the Principal turns them against us?" Hiroto grimaced.</p><p>Isogai surveyed them all before sighing. "There is that risk, but the same could apply to us."</p><p>Kayano nodded. "Yeah, for all we know, they might be thinking we'll turn against them."</p><p>"Especially since we're still competing for top spots," Karma commented, leaning back in his chair. "And it's not like we're on the main campus for them to see us every day."</p><p>Mimura sighed, slumping on his desk. "I really don't want them to end up hating us again—that stuff just makes me anxious."</p><p>Sugino's stomach twisted as he thought back to the first time his friends on the main campus had turned against him. "Yeah, I really don't want to go through all that again..."</p><p>"I hated when they'd look at us like we were freaks," Okano murmured, rubbing her arm. "...It made my skin crawl."</p><p>Nagisa hunched in on himself a bit, feeling like they'd been plunged back into deep water. "Yeah."</p><p>Karasuma frowned, sharing a look with Bitch-sensei.</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed, staring at them thoughtfully. "I wouldn't worry, children," he advised, regaining their attention. "Friendship is a tricky thing, but when we all have a common goal and a shared understanding, you'll find those bonds formed can be harder to break."</p><p>A number of them started to perk up at that.</p><p>"Plus, we still have each other!" Kanzaki smiled reassuringly. "No matter what happens, we aren't alone."</p><p>Nagisa smiled in relief. "That's true."</p><p>Kayano grinned. "Considering how many secrets are out in the open, we're actually stronger now than our future selves!"</p><p>Kimura frowned, scratching his head. "Uh, is it still our future selves if it's an alternative reality?"</p><p>"Wouldn't it be more that we're the alternative versions of ourselves?" Sugaya looked confused. "Because if we're in an alternative timeline—"</p><p>"Let's save the technicalities for later!" Fuwa complained, sighing. "My brain is still processing the last three days and the fact that it's only been three minutes in reality..."</p><p>"Three days in three minutes..." Mimura smiled anxiously "So does that make us three days older or just three minutes older than who we were?"</p><p>"Ugh!" Terasaka clutched his head. "Stop, it's messing with my head!"</p><p>"Yeah, time travel is fucking confusing, dude," Yoshida complained.</p><p>"Yoshida!" Koro-sensei reprimanded, plopping the repaired swear jar on the desk. "100 yen!"</p><p>They all groaned in frustration.</p><p>"Seriously?!" Terasaka complained. "You repaired the stupid thing?"</p><p>"You shouldn't be using bad language in school!" Koro-sensei reprimanded. "The other teachers say it looks bad on my performance review and appraisal!"</p><p>"And being a porn addict doesn't?" Terasaka yelled, slamming is fist on the desk. "You're already a fucking train wreck!"</p><p>"Swear jar!"</p><p>"NO!" Class E revolted.</p><p>"Do super-teachers even get real appraisals?" Kataoka questioned.</p><p>Okano shrugged. "Apparently."</p><p>Karasuma sighed. "Yes. He'll fail it."</p><p>Bitch-sensei frowned. "Wait, does that mean I have to have an appraisal too?!"</p><p>Nagisa smiled in amusement when Koro-sensei continued lecturing. He let out a sigh, savouring the moment while it lasted.</p><p>****</p><p>"...So, as you can see, the government has been very clear." The Principal addressed Class A in their homeroom while Hisaya-sensei stood near the blackboard. "No memory wipes have been deemed necessary unless you break the terms of the government's secrecy agreement. Are there any questions?"</p><p>The classroom remained completely silent as some of the students exchanged unsure looks, a few of them moving around in their seats and eyeing the door like they wanted to be anywhere but here.</p><p>Near the middle row, Satsuki hesitantly raised her hand.</p><p>He smiled at her pleasantly. "Yes, Yamagata?"</p><p>"Um..." She fiddled with her long brown hair, not meeting his gaze. "So, if we get expelled or our parents want us to transfer schools...our memories get wiped?"</p><p>"Yes, precisely," the Principal replied brightly. "Your phones and personal items will also be bugged by the government, just as a precaution of course."</p><p>A few of the students exchanged horrified glances.</p><p>"...Oh." Her voice stammered. "O-Okay..."</p><p>Kita gulped and apprehensively raised his hand.</p><p>The Principal looked faintly surprised. "Yes, Kita?"</p><p>"Sir...um..." The boy quickly dropped his gaze and fidgeted. "Um... A-are we allowed to talk with each other about w-what—?"</p><p>"Kita, we've discussed this, timidness is a sign of weakness," the Principal chided lightly, causing him to tense up more. "You're a member of the <em>strong, </em>everything you say should be said with confidence and certainty to assert proper dominance," he reminded him in a pleasant tone. "Now, repeat your question properly, and maintain eye contact."</p><p>"U-um...s-sorry..." Kita's eyes pricked with tears and his face crumbled from humiliation, sinking low in his seat like he wanted to disappear, while his classmates watched sympathetically. "I-I..."</p><p>Ren quickly raised his hand when the Principal's gaze narrowed impatiently and Kita looked like he'd have a panic attack. "Sir, he was just asking if we're allowed to talk to each other about what happened?"</p><p>The Principal looked over at Ren. "Well, discreteness is required, and under no circumstances are the lower years to be made aware of what is happening." He scrutinized them. "And if they are made aware, those responsible will face harsh consequences."</p><p>A few of the students gulped, growing more anxious.</p><p>"Now, are there any further questions?" he asked them.</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>He smiled pleasantly. "Well, if that—"</p><p>"Um..." Kondo shyly raised his hand.</p><p>The Principal's smile wavered. "Yes?"</p><p>"Well..." Kondo forced himself to maintain eye contact with the man. "W-what about E Class?"</p><p>A few of the students tensed and looked over at him in horror.</p><p>Morikawa kicked the back of his chair hard. "Shut up, idiot," he whispered fiercely.</p><p>The Principal's gaze grew hard like flint. "What <em>about</em> E Class?"</p><p>Kondo froze when he realized his mistake, hunching his shoulders up like a turtle retreating into its shell. "Um...it's just..."</p><p>"What Kondo <em>means to say</em>," Asano swiftly intervened, clasping his hands on the desk, "is how are we sure that their actions towards assassinating this Koro-sensei pers—" He caught himself quickly. "—<em>monster</em>, aren't going to impact us?"</p><p>The Principal's glare lessened, humming. "There is always the risk their actions will carry over, but considering the secrecy that still needs to be kept due to the lower years, I have been assured no further interaction or meddling will take place." He smiled thinly. "And regardless, their wellbeing is not your concern—a person does not consider the life of a bug when it's crushed beneath their foot, and neither should you in regards to the underachievers in this school."</p><p>The class remained silent with some shifting in their seats.</p><p>"...We understand that, sir," Juba said, frowning as he shared a hesitant look with his classmates. "But Class E are still students here, don't...don't you think we should still be a<em> little</em> more concerned?"</p><p>"Yes!" Miura frowned while Asano watched the Principal cautiously. "Even if they're underachievers..." She hid her hands under her desk so no one would see them trembling. "It's not like any of us want them to get hurt or die, so don't you think we...?"</p><p>She trailed off when the Principal just stared at her blankly, causing an uneasy silence to settle again.</p><p>"I had no idea you cared so much, children," he said calmly, as the smile faded into an unreadable look. All of the class instantly straightened up more in their seats, watching him warily. "Mr. Hisaya?"</p><p>The old teacher grew on edge, sweating. "Uh, yes?"</p><p>The Principal scrutinised each one of them for a long moment, before turning to smile at their homeroom teacher.</p><p>"Could you please step out for a few minutes while I clarify some things for 3-A?"</p><p>Every single member of A-Class stared at the Principal in dread, starting to look sick. Asano clenched his hands tight, feeling an uneasiness prickle at his skin unpleasantly.</p><p>"Uh..." Hisaya-sensei shook slightly, looking at his students and then at the Principal. "Well..." His students were staring at him pleadingly.</p><p>The Principal raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"</p><p>"Y-yes—I mean,<em> no</em>." Mr. Hisaya cleared his throat. "O-of course there isn't."</p><p>The students' looks turned to glares when their teacher shakily walked out of the door and left them with the Principal.</p><p>Some of the students gulped when the door was closed with a final click, as he turned to the class.</p><p>"I admit, I can't help but sense a level of distrust, children." The Principal gave a brief chuckle and clasped his hands behind his back. "I'm still not quite sure what caused this rift, but I want us to rectify this."</p><p>The class stayed silent and stared at their desks as he started to walk down the first row.</p><p>"As your principal, it is my duty to make sure my best class is receiving the attention it deserves," he continued calmly as he walked past each of them. "And to keep things on track."</p><p>Asano gritted his teeth and glared at his desk. (Damn it.)</p><p>"These are strange and turbulent times we are living in," the Principal continued, smiling, "but we can't let a few upsetting events distract us from our key goal—does everyone understand?"</p><p>"Yes, sir..." some of the students muttered reluctantly.</p><p>The smile on his face dimmed, pausing near Kondo's desk, making the boy shrink away from his shadow.</p><p>"I didn't quite hear that, children." He placed a hand on Kondo's head, causing the whole class to sit upright quickly while the boy trembled beneath the grip. "I asked if you understood?"</p><p>"Yes, sir!" the whole class answered loudly with as much confidence as they could muster.</p><p>Kondo winced when the Principal's grip tightened. "...Yes, sir."</p><p>"Much better." The Principal smiled again and patted Kondo on the head before walking down the rest of the aisle.</p><p>Kondo slumped in his seat and shivered, looking sick, which drew some worried looks from Aoi and his classmates as the room seemed to grow colder.</p><p>"I won't say things will be easy from here on out, boys and girls," the Principal warned them. "There may even be times when you feel that it's all too much and you'll want to give up. Perhaps even slack off to relieve the pressure."</p><p>The students shared cautious glances as they watched him pass by each of their desks.</p><p>"So, let me be clear..." He stopped in between Ren and Araki's desks, making the two boys' tense. "...That such weakness has no place in this classroom." His voice turned cold, narrowing his gaze at Ren and then Araki who shifted in his seat. "You are the <em>chosen elite, </em>the pride of this school. You do not crumble under pressure; you <em>thrive</em> under it." He surveyed half of the room. "And when just<em> one</em> of you lets standards slip and fails...?"</p><p>"We <em>all</em> fail!" they responded quickly.</p><p>"Correct." The Principal saw the glare his son was shooting him and smiled placidly before moving on. "Your motivations are not a part of <em>individual </em>wants or dreams, children, they are <em>a collective</em>." He pointed a finger upwards. "<em>One</em> clear goal that <em>everyone</em> in the class aims for." He squeezed Kita's shoulder, making the boy flinch. "And as such, even just <em>one</em> weak link is a threat to everything you've worked so hard for. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, sir!" they all replied loud and clear.</p><p>He shot Kita a smile which made him cower before he walked back to the front of the classroom. "As of now, your one goal is to keep Class E from reaching their betters," The Principal told them lightly. "I understand being trapped with them for some time may have caused some..." He half-shrugged. "...<em>confusion</em> of just who you're fighting against." He stared at them in contempt. "Perhaps you might have even convinced yourself that they're your <em>friends</em>. That they <em>care</em> about you."</p><p>Some of the students flinched and shrank down in their seats when his gaze narrowed at them accusingly.</p><p>"So let me clarify that the only thing 3-E <em>cares</em> about, regarding <em>you</em>, is dragging you down to their level so they can tip the scales and take your place as the strong theminute you lower your guard," the Principal told them bluntly. "And once they have done that and gotten what they want, they will abandon you."</p><p>Asano grimaced, looking down when he felt a spark of doubt nag at him. The rest of the class were silent, avoiding the Principal's gaze as he looked at them expectantly.</p><p>"Have I made myself clear?" the Principal asked lightly.</p><p>"Yes, sir," the class replied dully, keeping their gazes low.</p><p>"Good." His expression was pleasant again. "Because<em> I</em> will not abandon you, children. I will make you<em> strong</em>, no matter what it takes." They stared at him fearfully. "And while it may be difficult, be rest assured that the results will be that much sweeter because of the strength and discipline invested."</p><p>Seo gulped and shrank in his chair as a similar wave of dread spread across the classroom like a dark smog.</p><p>The Principal looked at each one of them intently. "Now, does anyone else have any <em>more </em>questions?"</p><p>"No, sir..."</p><p>The Principal nodded, smiling brightly. "Then, I expect great things from everyone over the next few months!" He moved towards the door. "Thank you for your time."</p><p>And with that, he left the classroom with a sharp close of the door behind him. The second he left the whole class sighed in relief, some collapsing on their desks as they lowered their guards.</p><p>"So..." Tanaka sighed deeply from where his face was resting on the desk. "On a scale between 1 to 10,how screwed do you think we are?"</p><p>"100," Nagasawa replied dryly.</p><p>"...I don't want things to go back to how they were," Kita mumbled, staring at his desk hopelessly.</p><p>Ren grimaced from the desk next to him. "Yeah, me neither..."</p><p>Hashizume rested his cheek against the window, staring out of it longingly. "Anyone else up for... I don't know... changing our identities and leaving the country?" He gave a weak laugh. "I hear New Zealand is nice."</p><p>"We're not running away, Hashizume," Kanada said grimly, scowling. "Class E didn't run and neither should we. We have to face this head-on."</p><p>"Plus, you heard him!" Mizuno looked panicked, biting his nails. "The minute we try to leave we'll get <em>mind-wiped</em>."</p><p>Toda rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but is that mind-wipe thing even for real? It sounds like something from a lame sci-fi series."</p><p>"Toda, there's a fucking giant octopus/ex-assassin teaching Class E and we've just come out from being trapped in a <em>time-bubble</em> for three days," Tsuda snapped, gritting her teeth. "At this point, unicorns could exist for all we know!"</p><p>Miura's eyes sparkled briefly. "Do you think they do?!"</p><p>"Screw unicorns, isn't anyone else questioning how our lives became a science fiction tv series?" Koyama asked. "Even though none of the science makes sense!"</p><p>"Let's stay on topic," Asano intervened, standing up. "Kanada's right, this isn't something we can run away from," he told them. "We have to defeat the Principal and change his system before things get worse. That's our mission and you can be sure that we're sticking to it."</p><p>"Exactly," Ren said, nodding. "We can't back out now."</p><p>"And we promised we'd help 3-E," Kondo reminded them, regaining his strength as he sat up. "They're our friends, remember?"</p><p>"That's still up for debate," Seo said stubbornly.</p><p>Araki looked annoyed. "Seo!"</p><p>"Oh, come on, let's be realistic for a second and weigh up who's the more fucked right now," Seo argued. "Because right now we're the ones who aren't looking so good."</p><p>"3-E are the ones facing the danger on the frontlines, Seo," Oyamada argued, frowning. "At least we don't have to worry about assassins using us as collateral damage."</p><p>"Yeah and Class E has Koro-sensei, a honey-pot assassin, <em>and</em> a government agent backing their corner to save them whenever they're in trouble," Seo said fiercely. "<em>Who do we have?!</em> A fat and nearly divorced washed up teacher who starts running the minute the Principal looks at him?"</p><p>Everyone else in the class grew quiet, contemplating this.</p><p>"Let's face it..." Seo glared bitterly at his desk. "They hav<em>e all </em>the support they need, and the only person supporting us is a psycho principal ready to brainwash us the minute we step out of line." He scowled, curling his hands into fists. "We don't have <em>anyone </em>else who believes in us, so what chance do we have at helping them defeat him!?"</p><p>"...He has a point," Easai muttered, shrugging hesitantly.</p><p>Class A's leader gritted his teeth when his classmates settled into a miserable silence.</p><p>"You're wrong," Asano said firmly, causing them all to look up. "We have <em>each other</em>, and that's enough." He looked at each one of them. "That's all <em>we</em> need."</p><p>The rest of Class A stared at their leader in surprise.</p><p>Seo sighed, some of the bitterness leaving his features. "But what if it's not enough?"</p><p>"Then it's a good thing we have the other third-years, Class E, and Koro-sensei as well," Kondo said firmly. "I don't care if you're not convinced they're our friends, and I don't care what the Principal says either! Class E <em>does</em> care about us!" he said with complete certainty. "We're all aiming for the same goal and we're all on the same side now!"</p><p>"Yeah, and that's enough for me," Araki said, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>Fujii frowned. "We have to at least try to help..."</p><p>Okuno nodded. "Koro-sensei did say if we don't try we'll never know if we can succeed."</p><p>"And if Class E can do it, why can't we?" Taakaki looked around cautiously. "If we're really top class, we can't back down from a challenge just because we're scared."</p><p>There were a few more nods of agreement.</p><p>Juba nodded, hardening his resolve. "The Principal was right about one thing: we're a collective. If one of us fails, we <em>all </em>fail."</p><p>"Which means we either succeed together, or not at all." Asano nodded. "So, listen up!" His fist hit the desk hard, making them jump in their seats. "Are you with me?" He smirked. "Or am I just talking to a bunch of dogs who only know how to sit and bark when the Principal yanks their chain?"</p><p>A spark of defiance entered their eyes at that.</p><p>"We're with you!" they all replied together, banging their fists on their desks.</p><p>His smirk grew into an almost genuine smile. "Now that's more like it."</p><p>****</p><p>Nagisa sighed when he had to turn the notifications off on his phone when the messages kept coming through.</p><p>There were repeated texts asking if everything was okay, and he knew they were just concerned, but still...</p><p>He looked over at his door when he heard his mom moving around in the kitchen, then the sound of the TV being turned on.</p><p>Nagisa looked at his phone again before slipping it in his pocket and standing up. (I need to do this.)</p><p>He took a deep breath and made his way to where his mom was, trying to be quiet so he could assess the situation before talking to her.</p><p>His mom was sitting on the sofa watching TV and drinking a glass of wine; she looked relaxed.</p><p>Nagisa sighed in relief, smiling as he approached her. "Hi, Mom. Did you have a good day at work?"</p><p>Hiromi looked up and smiled warmly, dressed out of her work clothes and in some more comfortable cardigan and leggings. "Well, I actually managed to finish on time for once." She sighed blissfully and sipped her drink. "My manager is off sick, so I've been running the team myself, which means things actually get done on time."</p><p>(Thank god.) It felt like a giant weight was being lifted off his chest. He smiled pleasantly. "That's good."</p><p>Mom hummed, looking over at him warmly. "Why are you just standing there?" She patted the cushion next to her on the sofa. "Did you have a nice sleepover with your friend?"</p><p>Nagisa swallowed and sat down next to her, keeping his smile in place. "Yeah, it was nice." He made his smile extra wide in appreciation. "Thanks for letting me stay over."</p><p>"It's fine." His mom sighed and leaned back, petting him on the head. "How was school?"</p><p>"Fine." He stiffened when she undid the ties on his hair. "Um, I wanted to talk to you about something..."</p><p>She hummed, staring at the TV as she gently combed her fingers through his hair. "Yes?"</p><p>Nagisa swallowed a lump in his throat, looking down. "I think I'm getting too old to wear dresses..."</p><p>His mom's hand stilled. "What...what makes you think that?" Her voice sounded off, making him tense.</p><p>"Well..." He forced himself to keep his head high. "It wasn't so bad when I was little, but I'm a guy...and I don't feel comfortable wearing those kind of clothes." He sighed, looking away when she remained silent. "I'm old enough to decide what—"</p><p>"Why are you being so selfish?" Her nails suddenly dig into his scalp, making him freeze. "D-do you have any idea how hard I work to make sure you have such nice clothes?"</p><p>His stomach lurched. (Oh, no...)</p><p>Her hands were shaking, gripping down on a clump of his hair. "Do you even care?!"</p><p>"Of course I do!" He said quickly, closing his eyes tight when he realized how close to the edge of the coffee table he was. "I'm just telling you how—"</p><p>She shoved him away so he hit the side of the table, he gabbed onto it quickly and winced a little when the edge corner hit his ribs.</p><p>"I work day in and day out to make sure you have the nice and pretty things I never got," her voice shook. "Do you have any idea what I would have given to have my mother give me the things I've given you?!"</p><p>(I'm so stupid.)</p><p>"I'm sorry, I..." Nagisa looked up and flinched, trying to hold onto his courage as it was yanked away as a familiar dark look overshadowed his mom's face and the wine glass in her hand was slowly cracking in her grip.</p><p>"You're ungrateful." His mon bared her teeth, clenching the glass tight. "YOU'RE SO SELFISH!"</p><p>Nagisa bolted to his feet and ran when the glass was thrown against the wall near the tv and smashed.</p><p>***</p><p>The Principal sighed when his assistant finally left the office. The entire week had been a shamble, between being stuck with talks with government officials and trying to understand just what had happened in those three minutes in the assembly hall where a strange object had smashed into the building.</p><p>He scowled and took out his phone when it buzzed in his pocket, notifying him that it was 18:00 and his son was attending a debate competition in the city. He frowned and logged onto the scheduling app to check his son was actually where he was supposed to be via the tracker on the phone app, and narrowed his eyes when he saw the GPS location was disabled.</p><p>Perhaps it was just paranoia since, despite being a conniving little welp, his son knew better than to deviate from his schedule, but this whole week had knocked everything into chaos. His students and teachers were behaving differently, even if they were trying to hide it. Something had changed. The system in the school, his students, <em>his son</em>, and everything he'd spent the last twelve years building was vulnerable.</p><p>The entire E Class system worked on the worker ant theorem, but it also served the purpose of making sure the underachievers and future dredges of society didn't spread their influence and infect the rest of the school, perhaps being the equivalent of cutting off an arm before the poison spread; painful and ruthless, but necessary.</p><p>The same situation seemed to be playing out before his eyes, his best students were succumbing to a weakness that unless cut off would spread, fester, and grow worse. 3-A were his prized students, if they failed the entire system would collapse. He grimaced, looking at his phone again, wondering why his son would turn off the GPS location if he had nothing to hide.</p><p>Gakuhou opened his laptop to see if he could log into Gakushuu's emails again, his son may have changed the password and added a three-step verification code, but there would still be a way to bypass that. There always was.</p><p>"Ah, working late I see?" A bright voice interrupted his thoughts and causing him to look up. "A dedicated educator!"</p><p>The Principal blinked a few times o adjust his eyesight when he saw the mutated octopus known as 'The Target' by the government and 'Koro-sensei' by Class E.</p><p>"Koro-sensei, isn't it?" He closed the laptop and smiled. "My apologies, I had been meaning to formally introduce myself." He stood up, surveying the strange creature curiously. The creature was dressed in a style imagined by a child. "I suppose your introduction was so sudden, the time just got away."</p><p>Koro-sensei chuckled lightly. "Oh, I completely understand. It's my fault as well, I must admit I've been busy trying to get to grips with getting to know my students and improving my lesson plans."</p><p>"Of course." He nodded and smiled, stepping around his desk so he was facing him properly. The creature was very tall but slumped his shoulders slightly. "Ms Yukimura's departure was sudden." His smile wavered when he felt his chest tighten at the memory of the teacher. "She was a passionate educator."</p><p>She had also been extremely naïve and inexperienced, but still a passionate educator with the potential to be great, and he had found her amusing. Her jumps of enthusiasm and new ideas in staff meetings had been refreshing, even if her insistence and constant emails about concerns relating to 3-E's mental health and other nonsense were time consuming and somewhat irritating.</p><p>"Yes, she was brilliant," Koro-sensei's voice softened, looking away almost wistfully. "Her shoes have been big to fill but I'm up for the challenge." He fidgeted with his tentacles. "Um, actually I did also come here because I was hoping to propose something to honour her memory."</p><p>Gakuhou raised an eyebrow. "I see, and what did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Well!" Suddenly the octopus unveiled an arm/tentacle-full of papers and plans, with diagrams showing blueprints of some kind of statue. "It was actually several plans really, but the main ideas were a statue!" He rolled out the blueprints showing a statue of the late Ms Yukimura with Angel wings and a large chest size. "Or! Perhaps a plaque! Or renaming the school after her!"</p><p>The Principal stared at him blankly. "...Interesting." Already dismissing the idea of a statue and the ridiculous renaming. "Unfortunately, due to the nature of her death, perhaps a more subtle commemoration is in order?" He smiled placatingly. "I wouldn't be opposed to a plaque. The arrangements can be made easily."</p><p>"Thank you!" Koro-sensei started sobbing for some reason, bowing gratefully. "Would we be able to hold a ceremony?! With flowers and a parade!!"</p><p>
  <em>(...A parade? Had this creature ever attended a real teacher memorial service? And why was he crying?)</em>
</p><p>The Principal held back a sigh, feeling his smile become more fixed. "I'll have my assistant look into it."</p><p>"Thank you, sir!" Koro-sensei sniffled, using a white handkerchief to blow his nose...or at least he assumed that since there was no nose visible. "I'm just so happy she'll be properly remembered."</p><p>"I understand." The Principal watched him curiously, wondering if he was always this emotional. "Is that everything?"</p><p>"Yes, mainly." The octopus dabbed his beady eyes with handkerchief; which seemed unhygienic. "I just wanted to introduce myself properly, especially since containing the secret from the younger years will be more challenging, but be rest assured I am a master of discretion!"</p><p>
  <em>He severely doubted that</em>
</p><p>The Principal chuckled lightly. "Of course, you are."</p><p>"That and of course to wish you luck in the upcoming academic battles," Koro-sensei said brightly. "My students really are driven this year to prove themselves." He chuckled. "I suppose you could call us the underdogs."</p><p>His smile tightened. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes," Koro-sensei replied in an irritatingly cheerful tone. "I've also found your system curious, if I must say so."</p><p>The Principal's smile stayed pleasant. "And your thoughts?" His smile grew. "I am always curious on what my new hires think of it. It's refreshing to hear a new perspective."</p><p>Koro-sensei hummed. "Well...I do find it interesting," he replied. "Honestly, though, I'm only here to educate the children to the best of my ability." He sounded amused. "Whether they're in bottom class or top class, it doesn't make a difference."</p><p>"Well, dedication is an essential trait of an educator," The Principal replied lightly, taking a step closer and looking up with a smile. "I'm sure, your students will try their best."</p><p>"Yes, they will." The smile on the octopus's face looked tighter. "I have complete faith in them."</p><p>He chuckled lightly. "Of course." He looked him over again curiously, wondering how something so childish really could be the bringer of the end. "Forgive me, but this is your first teaching position, is it?"</p><p>Koro-sensei audibly choked and looked embarrassed. "...Y-yes." Then he gave a strained laugh. "But what I lack in experience I make up in enthusiasm! I assure you my qualifications are exquisite!!" He presented a certificate. "I enrolled in online university to fill in the gaps in my knowledge!"</p><p>The Principal arched an eyebrow when he looked at the graduation certificate. "...I don't believe that university is accredited." It was also printed on cheap paper and ink. "And it isn't valid in Japan."</p><p>"Ah!" Koro-sensei yelped, becoming flustered in an instant. "I swear it's legitimate! I paid $80 to join!"</p><p>
  <em>(So, he was bad at money management as well? Interesting.)</em>
</p><p>"...Hm." The Principal cleared his throat. "Yes. Well, I only ask because I did want to pass on some professional advice."</p><p>"Yes, of course." Koro-sensei nodded respectfully, rolling up the fake certificate. "I welcome any advice that can help me be a better teacher for my students."</p><p>Gakuhou struggled to keep his smile from being too condescending. "How earnest of you." He looked over at the window. "A teacher's role is to educate and prepare their students for the world as it is." He wandered over to the window and looked down at some students who had stayed behind school to study late. "And like society, there are some who succeed, and others that..." He smiled over his shoulder. "...Were destined to be failures."</p><p>"...I suppose that would depend on your definition of failure," Koro-sensei argued.</p><p>He hummed, pretending to consider it. "Perhaps, but I've found my judgements proven correct many a time, especially regarding a student's potential." He touched the window, remembering the hundreds of proud young men and women he'd raised into ruthless and strong members of society. "Everyone in society fulfills a purpose, some greater than others." He sighed and turned back to his desk. "3-E's reason in life is to serve the strong and be the stepping stones to their greatness." He smiled while Koro-sensei stayed silent. "Which itself is a necessary and noble purpose, don't you think?"</p><p>Koro-sensei didn't answer straight away. "...I believe a person's destiny isn't a pre-determined thing, sometimes life can lead us entirely different directions."</p><p>The Principal chuckled. "Well, that is fair enough." He clasped his hands on the desk and looked at the creature with interest. "You are welcomed to teach them how you will, but I have expectations of <em>all</em> my students and of what role they'll serve in society, and 3-E is no different." He turned his chair slightly to dismiss him. "So please keep that in mind while you're raising their ambitions, I wouldn't want the children to be disappointed."</p><p>"Of course you wouldn't, sir," Koro-sensei replied, cheerfulness gone and replaced with politeness. "Thank you, sir, I'll keep your advice in mind as we prepare for the exams."</p><p>Gakuhou smiled at him. "Please do."</p><p>The creature bowed his head before exuberating cheerfulness again. "May the best class win."</p><p>The Principal's gaze narrowed as Koro-sensei zoomed off, leaving a light breeze behind in his wake.</p><p>He stared at the empty spot for a moment, feeling a type of apprehension he wasn't used to. The creature had an air of knowing more than he should, just like the rest of the third years.</p><p>There was a large gap of knowledge he was missing, too many uncertainties and unexplained anomalies until the apprehension built up to dread. He grimaced, turning to the window to overlook the school, his skin prickling like a corpse from the past dragging itself closer and closer.</p><p>3-A didn't trust him anymore, and his son was trying to drawing further from his grasp. He was losing control of the situation.</p><p>The Principal gripped his hands tight and took a deep breath. (The situation could be remedied). He didn't need 3-A's trust to educate them, and as for information, there was always someone who would talk.</p><p>He glanced at his drawer and opened the bottom one on the left, taking out a thick file and clicked his pen as he turned skimmed through the pages containing names and small photos of the students in third year until he came to the 3-C and 3-D students and started to circle a select few.</p><p>***</p><p>"Ritsu, is all the government surveillance temporarily blocked?"</p><p>"Yes! We're all good to go!" Ritsu chimed from Isogai's phone.</p><p>At the Old-Campus Building, Kayano wrote on the blackboard in large letters.</p><p>Kayano turned around and smiled at them all, standing next to Koro-sensei, who was knitting near the corner.</p><p>"I now call this meeting of the <em>5 Step Plan to Saving/Killing Koro-sensei and Stopping the Squid-Zombie Apocalypse</em>, now in session!"</p><p>The room was jam-packed with 50 students, nearly all standing with a few sat on top of the desks that had been shoved against the wall. For once, they were dressed out of their uniforms and instead wore casual streetwear clothes.</p><p>Fujii raised her hand. "I thought we agreed on a shorter name?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's a bit of a mouthful," Sugino said.</p><p>Hatanaka sniggered. "That's what she said."</p><p>Asami whacked him. "Stop it."</p><p>"I thought we were going for those titles which were just one of those titles within a title," Sugaya said, shrugging. "Like a secret title or something."</p><p>"I like the name, Kayano!" Ritsu chipped in from Fuwa's phone.</p><p>"The objective is to be covert." Asano sighed in exasperation. "<em>This</em> is not covert."</p><p>"Yeah, I thought we were going with Task Force Tentacle or something?" Hiroto said.</p><p>"There are so many things wrong with that name," Okano commented.</p><p>"Can we please stop talking about the title please?!" Kayano asked, growing flustered. "We can fix it later!!"</p><p>"Yeah, can we just hurry this up already?" Tsuchiya looked annoyed, clinging on Seo's arm in a tight grip. "<em>Some of us</em> have places to be."</p><p>Juba grimaced. "Then leave."</p><p>"Yeah, why are you even here, Tsuchiya?" Kanada asked, frowning at her. "You said you didn't want anything to do with this."</p><p>Tsuchiya huffed, scowling. "I'm only here because Seo had to come!" she replied, while Seo started to look embarrassed. "I couldn't just leave him."</p><p>"Why, so you can protect his honour until marriage?" Rio remarked dryly.</p><p>"Shut up!" Seo snapped while the other students laughed. "We're meant to be on a date; that's why she's here."</p><p>"Seriously?" Araki rolled his eyes.</p><p>Tsuchiya took offence. "What?! I don't care if we're facing two stupid apocalypses—Saturday is date day!"</p><p>Takebayashi cleared his throat. "Can we please get back on topic?"</p><p>"<em>Please</em>!" Seo begged.</p><p>Kayano nodded. "Okay, well, we all know why we're here." Her face became serious. "We have two end-of-the-world events we need to solve!"</p><p>"No pressure, though," Oota said sarcastically. "How are we gonna do all this without messing up the timelines?!"</p><p>"And how do we do it while helping Itona, defeating the Principal, stopping Shiro, and destroying all the tentacle samples?" Rinka questioned.</p><p>Nagisa grimaced, looking at his list of things to do. "It is a lot to sort through..."</p><p>"Yeah, and the Principal isn't making things easier!" Kondo said, looking down.</p><p>Shindo grimaced. "He made me, Hashimoto, and Machida weed all around the school yesterday just because he saw us hanging out with Sugino!"</p><p>Machida looked at his hands which were marked with tiny cuts all over. "And he didn't let us wear gloves..."</p><p>Most of Class E winced, remembering when they'd been forced to do something similar.</p><p>Sugino looked guilty. "I'm sorry about that, guys."</p><p>"It's not your fault," Shindo replied with a shrug.</p><p>Asano sighed. "His behaviour is becoming... <em>concerning.</em>" His brow furrowed. "He knows he's lost a substantial amount of control and since wiping everyone's memories is off the table, his methods are becoming more ruthless to try to put things back in order."</p><p>Tanaka from Class A shivered. "And we're not even halfway through the first term and midterms are only a few weeks away..."</p><p>The other main campus students shared similarly anxious looks.</p><p>Hiroto frowned and patted him on the back. "Hey, it's okay, dude. We'll try to get this sorted."</p><p>Isogai looked over at Asano with concern. "You're not facing this alone," he reminded them, stepping closer to him, smiling reassuringly.</p><p>Asano scoffed, crossing his arms. "Considering it took repeated defeats and nearly getting <em>blown to pieces</em>, I don't have strong hopes that my father will change easily—right now he simply believes his students are being '<em>misguided</em>' and that it's his moral duty to educate them back onto the right path."</p><p>"Yeah, and his idea of '<em>helping us grow strong</em>' is fucking terrifying," Hashizume said, looking sick. "He hasn't tried to brainwash us <em>yet</em>—"</p><p>"Emphasis on the YET part," Koyama commented.</p><p>"—but he keeps popping in to '<em>observe</em>' Hisaya-sensei's classes," Hashizume continued.</p><p>"Even Hisaya-sensei's terrified and is going back to his old teaching," Satsuki explained, filing her nails while she sat cross-legged on the desk.</p><p>Kanada sighed. "Which is a bad because he was actually starting to slow down the lessons and be more considerate."</p><p>"He even started letting us go on longer bathroom breaks," Miura piped up. "But now the Principal is saying he wants Class A to start staying behind for <em>after school sessions</em>..."</p><p>There was a collective shiver.</p><p>Mimura looked disturbed. "Oh, wow, he's really pulling out the full fascist regime now."</p><p>"Yeah, no shit." Seo swore. "So can we <em>please</em> deal with him quickly before we all get zombified?"</p><p>"How about we organise the people we need to deal with in villain categories?!" Fuwa suggested brightly, edging to the front. "Least worst, to worst."</p><p>Nagisa nodded. "That's a good idea. That way we can organise which obstacle we need to sort out first while juggling the others."</p><p>Kayano nodded and wrote on the board 'Main Villains'.</p><p>"The Principal is gonna be the first thing we'll need to sort through." Karma hummed, rubbing his chin. "With the next being saving Itona which will mean we'll have to weaken Shiro."</p><p>"But Shiro will be difficult to get to with his powerful connections," Araki pointed out. "So that will take more time."</p><p>"So, we deal with the Principal mainly while also trying to deal with Shiro?" Kayano asked, writing 'The Principal' first and then 'Shiro' underneath. "It makes sense, since the Principal is directly facing us every day—plus we still need to keep our grades up."</p><p>"Yay, more stress," Okano said sarcastically. "This should be a fun year."</p><p>"Funny you should say that!" Hiroto grinned, stepping to the front. "Because Ren and I found the best solution!"</p><p>Ren cleared his throat. Stepping forward, he held up a brightly colored poster that had a girl and boy singing on the stage. "KARAOKE NIGHT TOURNAMENT!"</p><p>The students groaned in exasperation.</p><p>"Seriously, Ren?!" Asano buried his face in his hand.</p><p>"You bet!" Hiroto high-fived Ren. "It's gonna be on fire!"</p><p>"Oh! It sounds exciting!" Koro-sensei looked up from his knitting. "Can I come—?"</p><p>"NO!" everyone shouted.</p><p>Tears streamed down Koro-sensei's face. "But I'm a star..."</p><p>"Yeah, well I already booked our groups in, so you can't come," Ren informed him, rolling up the poster.</p><p>"You did <em>what</em>?!" Asano snapped.</p><p>"Maehara..." Isogai sighed tiredly. "Please tell me you didn't..."</p><p>Hiroto grinned widely, swinging an arm over his shoulder. "You bet your antennas I did." He grinned. "You, me, Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano are the singers!"</p><p>"Huh?!" Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma snapped.</p><p>"And The Five Virtuous are the other band!" Ren smiled when Asano, Seo, and Koyama looked like they'd murder him. "Pretty cool, right?"</p><p>"Only thing left is to think of a band name for us." Hiroto looked excited, rubbing his chin. "I'm thinking we could use 3-E, AC Band? But we should make it cool, like branch out—"</p><p>"Uh, this is great, but can we get back on topic?" Kataoka asked, earning a relieved smile from Isogai. "We have a lot to discuss."</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Hiroto was pulled back from his fantasy. "Anyway, we thought it would be a good way to have some fun considering how pressured things will be."</p><p>"True, it could help with the pressure," Nagisa said, and then smiled sheepishly. "Though, I'm not sure how I feel about performing in front of people."</p><p>Kayano chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll give you some pointers."</p><p>"Speaking of pressure..." Hara looked at the others and stood at the front. "Updates on everyone's family situation—everything good?"</p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>"...The baseball team beat up my older brother," Machida said, making Karma laugh.</p><p>"Boys!" Koro-sensei chided them.</p><p>"The bastard had it coming!" Shindo argued stubbornly.</p><p>"I wasn't there!" Sugino said quickly.</p><p>"I didn't take part!" Kondo hastily added when Asano narrowed his eyes at him. "I was the one who said it was a bad idea."</p><p>Shindo looked unapologetic. "Look, I'm not a violent person, but the rest of the team couldn't just stand by and let that asshole hurt one of our own. Besides, we only did it because he hurt Machida in the parking lot after practice."</p><p>"It wasn't that bad..." Machida mumbled.</p><p>Shindo looked angry. "He had his hand wrapped around <em>your throat!</em>"</p><p>"Did he now?" Koro-sensei's voice lost its cheerfulness, causing the students to look over warily.</p><p>Machida grimaced, rubbing his throat. "I don't want you guys getting in trouble..."</p><p>The baseball team captain shook his head. "Yeah, well, he tried to start a fight with us when we stepped in, so <em>legally</em> it's classed as self-defence."</p><p>Uchida shrugged. "I mean, does anyone <em>actually</em> feel sorry for Machida's brother?"</p><p>There was a brief silence.</p><p>Koro-sensei sighed, shaking his head. "Well, it would be hypocritical of me to punish you for using violence to protect your friend..."</p><p>"Yeah, so that happened," Machida said, shaking his head. "Itsumi-sensei is pressuring me to arrange a meeting to discuss everything with my parents, but I don't think I'm ready yet..."</p><p>"It needs to be dealt with, Machida," Takebayashi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your brother's dangerous."</p><p>Machida stayed quiet, not looking at anyone.</p><p>There was another uncomfortable silence until Hara cleared their throat. "So... anyone else?"</p><p>"I have some good news," Kanzaki said with a smile. "Me and my dad had a long conversation and I think we might have made some progress."</p><p>"Really?" Nagisa smiled. "That's awesome, Kanzaki."</p><p>Kanzaki smiled warmly. "He's still being strict about stuff and getting me to study hard... but he's trying not to yell so often since I explained to him how much it scares me." Her smile grew. "And we even went out for sushi after school on Thursday."</p><p>Sugino looked relieved. "That's really good news."</p><p>"What about you, Hazama?" Hara asked.</p><p>Hazama shrugged. "Mom's still a bitch, but Mr Karasuma came round and talked to her and things seem... okay, I guess." She sighed. "It's tense, but so far she hasn't had an outburst, or at least not in front of me..."</p><p>"Well, that's good," Okuda said brightly, even though Hazama didn't look too convinced.</p><p>"...What about you, Nagisa?" Kayano asked carefully.</p><p>Nagisa's smile faded. "Well...Mr Karasuma arranged a meeting."</p><p>"That's something, right?" Rio said, frowning.</p><p>"Yeah..." Nagisa grimaced. "She's still... with the dresses..."</p><p>A grim silence settled for a while.</p><p>"Have you talked to her?" Koro-sensei asked gently.</p><p>"I tried," Nagisa replied, sighing. "But it's like you guys said, different circumstances." He frowned. "I'm still working on it, though."</p><p>"How did she react when you tried to talk to her?" Sugino asked warily.</p><p>"Uh..." Nagisa shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, she was angry, but it wasn't anything bad."</p><p>Everyone grew more on high alert.</p><p>"Nagisa, if she hurt you..." Kayano's eyes narrowed. "You need to tell us."</p><p>"Yes, please tell us you're staying safe?" Okuda looked concerned.</p><p>Karma frowned. "You promised you would."</p><p>"I am!" Nagisa tried to reassure them. "She hasn't hurt me, she's only yelled...I went and hid before anything bad happened," he said, shrugging. "And she was in a good mood after..."</p><p>The students looked angry.</p><p>"Just say the word, Nagisa." Shindo looked serious. "The baseball team has your back."</p><p>Karma pulled out his real knife threateningly. "You don't even have to say it, just nod."</p><p>"No! I don't want that!" Nagisa looked horrified. "Look, we'll talk about it more later." He quickly looked over at Asano. "Is everything alright with you, Asano?"</p><p>Asano's brow creased, narrowing his eyes at him for redirecting the attention. "Well...things are a little tense."</p><p>"And by a <em>little tense</em>, you mean<em>...</em>?" Takebayashi asked warily.</p><p>Asano sighed. "As I said, the Principal's behaviour is becoming<em> concerning</em> and he's paying more attention to my whereabouts, which is annoying as it is." He scowled. "He hasn't been any more belittling than the usual, but he did lock me outside the house last night when I didn't come home on time."</p><p>"He <em>locked you outside</em> the house?" Isogai repeated, looking at the A-Class members who already seemed aware and angry about it.</p><p>"It's fine." Asano shrugged. "I spent the night at Ren's, so it wasn't a big issue."</p><p>"Well, actually <em>it is</em> a big deal, but let's not waste time arguing about it again," Araki said, sighing.</p><p>Asano rolled his eyes while his friends exchanged exasperated looks.</p><p>"Why did he lock you outside for not being on time, though?" Okajima asked, frowning.</p><p>Asano sighed again, like the whole thing was typical. "He claimed that I wasn't following my schedule properly and was slacking off, since it said I would be home at <em>8pm</em>, but I was nine minutes late." He took out his phone from his jean's pocket and tapped on the online schedule. "He has a parent account linked to it so he knows what my plans for each hour of the day are."</p><p>"Ugh!" Rinka grimaced. "Is it that stupid parent-child scheduling app?" She looked over at Chiba. "I had one last year—they really are annoying."</p><p>Asami nodded. "My mom makes me use it—it's horrible. She knows everything I'm doing!"</p><p>"So where does your dad think you are now?" Rio asked him.</p><p>Asano hummed, scrolling through the app. "Studying in the city library, but that's due to end in two hours, so then I have to attend debate club, followed by archery, then I'll be due home by 7pm." He looked at Isogai expectantly. "So if we could hurry this up?"</p><p>"Don't worry, it won't take long," Isogai told him. "We'll just go over the basics, assign some tasks, and then set a plan to meet next week—"</p><p>A large bang caused the whole campus to shake like an Earth tremor had hit.</p><p>"What on Earth?!" Koro-sensei tidied away his knitting and stood up.</p><p>They all rushed towards the window.</p><p>"Hey let me see!" Miura tried to get to the front.</p><p>Nagisa squeezed his way passed and pressed his face against the glass.</p><p>In front of the classroom there was a small round ship making a dent in the ground. It looked about the size of a motorcycle.</p><p>There was a small pause as they all exchanged looks before rushing outside.</p><p>A few opened the windows and jumped out while others hurried around to go through the main entrance.</p><p>Nagisa slipped out of the window and hurried over to the smoking rocket, coughing when he breathed in the smoke.</p><p>"Do you think someone's inside?" Kayano asked.</p><p>"It looks really small, though," Toka said, bending down.</p><p>"Should we poke it?" Kita suggested feebly.</p><p>Kataoka frowned. "I'm not sure that's the best—"</p><p>Terasaka kicked the ship. "Come on and open, you stupid thing!"</p><p>"Terasaka!" they yelled at him.</p><p>Terasaka huffed. "What?"</p><p>A second later the top of the ship jerked open, causing them to reel back briefly as Koro-sensei peered down curiously.</p><p>"Careful, children." Koro-sensei hummed and looked inside. "Ah, ha." He took out a thin electronic tablet. "What's this?"</p><p>The students drew close and peered at the screen.</p><p>Suddenly Ritsu's face appeared. <em>"Hi everyone!"</em> She looked a little different: her hair was a bright blue and her complexion was less pale.</p><p>Everyone looked at the screen and then looked at the current Ritsu 2.0 who was on Fuwa's phone.</p><p>"...Okay, this is just getting confusing!" Tsuda looked annoyed.</p><p><em>"Congratulations!"</em> the new Ritsu said brightly, clapping. <em>"You saved the world with your super amazing plan! Nice job with the umbrella, Kimura!"</em></p><p>Kimura looked confused. "What umbrella?!"</p><p>Ritsu 3.0 continued. "<em>So to celebrate you're victory—"</em></p><p>"We haven't done anything yet!" Mimura yelled.</p><p><em>"—I'm giving you a small treat to wrap up your final year before the graduation ceremony tomorrow!"</em> Ritsu 3.0 continued, then looked at her watch. <em>"And the—"</em></p><p>"Graduation ceremony!?" Nagisa's eyes widened in alarm. "I think she miscalculated—"</p><p>
  <em>"—Time bubble should be kicking in, in five—"</em>
</p><p>"OH SHIT!!"</p><p>"I'm not going through this shit again!"</p><p>Koro-sensei and the students started to panic.</p><p>
  <em>"Four—"</em>
</p><p>"Throw the rocket!" Araki yelled.</p><p>"How do you know it's in the rocket?!"</p><p>
  <em>"Three—"</em>
</p><p>Terasaka, Isogai, Hatanaka, and Yoshida were already trying to lift the rocket.</p><p>"IT'S TOO HEAVY!"</p><p>
  <em>"Two—"</em>
</p><p>"NO!!" Tsuchiya screamed. "WE HAVE A DATE—!!!"</p><p>
  <em>"One."</em>
</p><p>Everyone reeled back in when a bright light blinded them.</p><p>Nagisa shut his eyes tight as a strange vibration rippled across the area and temporarily blocked out all the sound.</p><p>When he eased his eyes open they were surrounding a clear transparent bubble which spread over the old campus and to the beginning of the steps, and further back to where the playing field was.</p><p><em>"There we go!" </em>Ritsu 3.0 said brightly from the screen while the rest of them were gawking. <em>"Now all you have to do is put this tablet in projector mode and you can start viewing the series I put together!"</em> She looked excited. <em>"Call it a spin-off, but after the apocalypse was averted, I finally got to start my dream of producing!"</em> She clapped again. <em>"So please enjoy something I put together to celebrate the original timeline and our time together—have fun!"</em></p><p>Then the tablet screen cut to black.</p><p>They all stared at the blank screen in silence for a long time until something bright and colourful appeared on screen.</p><p><em>"Hello there, boys and girls!"</em> Kunudon appeared on screen wearing a medieval armour set and carrying a sword in hand. <em>"It's time for... KORO Q!!"</em></p><p><em>"Yay!"</em> a child audience cheered. <em>"Koro Quest Time!!"</em></p><p>Koro-sensei and the students looked at the happily coloured video in a shocked and confused silence as a bright cheery music played from the tablet.</p><p>"That... FUCKING BITCH!!" Seo swore loudly.</p><p>"Ritsu, what the hell?!!" Mimura yelled at his phone.</p><p>Not-so-future Ritsu looked sheepish. "Um... <em>Oops.</em>"</p><p>Fuwa fist-pumped the air. "Finally some air time!"</p><p>Tsuchiya looked like she'd have a breakdown. "I-I can't, I can't be stuck with you losers for another three days, I-I can't..." Then she burst into tears. "SEO, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"</p><p>"How is this <em>my</em> fault?!" Seo yelled back.</p><p>Hara clutched her head. "I can't believe we have to go through with this again..."</p><p>Okajima sobbed. "Dude, the bathrooms here are already small enough..."</p><p>Hashizume glared at Kanada. "I told you we should have run away to New Zealand!"</p><p>"Oh, shut up!" Kanada snapped.</p><p>Asano sighed, running a hand down his face. "I hate time travel..."</p><p>"But, children!" Koro-sensei interjected. "Think about it, you'll get to spend more time together! And won't that be its own re-"</p><p>Class E started shooting at him.</p><p>Koro-sensei dodged. "I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO STOP DOING THAT!?"</p><p>"Yeah, if you weren't annoying." Rinka frowned, reloading her gun.</p><p>Koro-sensei sobbed, rushing off to hide on the roof. "You're all so mean!"</p><p>"Oh, grow up!" Tsuda yelled at him. "You overgrown baby!"</p><p>"Well..." Kayano let out a long sigh as she turned to Nagisa. "Here we go again."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>***</p><p>Okay, so the sequel will be posted as a separate story, so I'll post an update when it's out. </p><p>In the meantime, thank you, everyone, who stuck with this until the end, and thank you for all the votes and comments! </p><p>I haven't been able to reply to all of them, but I have appreciated each one and I hope this story made you laugh as much as it did me.</p><p>Until next time folks--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. The sequel is now up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sequel is now up under the name<b> School Reacts to Koro Sensei Quest.</b></p><p>
  <b>Synopsis</b>
</p><p>
  <em>After leaving the time-bubble with a united mission to stop the apocalypse and not mess up the timeline, Class E and their new friends from the Main Campus are ready to save the world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Then, Future-Ritsu tried to promote her new anime series Koro Sensei Quest since the producers cancelled it, and things kind of just went off the rails and became a trainwreck again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, at least this time around they have better protein bars. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>